YuYuGiDigiMoon: Dawn of Chaos
by Kanius
Summary: Tamers, Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, YuGiOh/GX/5Ds, Frontier, Savers, Adventure/02, and exclusive OC crossover. In March 2009, a forthcoming chaos disrupts worlds, timelines, and dimensions. Facing multiple enemies, Japan's heroes must stand united or become divided in order to stop Paradais from subverting time and space.
1. A New Saga Unfolds! Heroes Under Attack!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any characters from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** At long last! After years of clawing through the Rajita, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, the Taiyoukai, constant delays, and a laptop crash... we've finally made it to the long-awaited third season! YES! Aren't you excited, Bison?

Bison: Yes! Yes! YES!

Yeah. This is it. Ever since 2006, I've been planning and made various revisions to my outline to bring you the third season, which is now aptly entitled _**Dawn of Chaos**_. I hope you guys have been patient enough as my beta and I have worked hard to take you down a long hard trip through YuYuGiDigiMoon's timeline.

Starting with this chapter, I'm going all out and ready to bring you more action than you can ask for. Moreover, there will be new characters, new villains, more epic battles, dramatic scenes, and plenty of big surprises in store for all of you. Digimon, Sailor Moon, YuYu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh fans alike, get ready for an epic season. This season will be condensed with various story plots. Each team battles their own specific group of enemies. Yes, there won't be just one main group of enemies this time. Oh, you'll find out in this chapter and see what I mean. Think of it like many arcs rolled up into one monster of a saga! For sure, this season will eclipse BOTH _**The Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ and _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ in chapter count.

Now, my muses ask this question: Will this be the _final_ season? Well, I had always envisioned this story to be a trio of 'seasons', but who's to say YuYuGiDigiMoon will be finished after this story is done? There might be a few movie fics and separate mini-arcs to go by to tie up any loose ends. And there'll still be the _**Gaiden**_ series. In any case, it'll be a while before this season is finished. Trust me. I'm not even thinking much about what'll come after this season (if my interest in fanfic writing doesn't falter).

Anyway, I'm sure you're bored of me rambling on. But, hey, I've been anticipating this season for a long time!

With that, I leave you with a farewell.

Enjoy the third season!

xxxxx

_**Northern Digital Realm/March 19, 2009/3:57 PM**_

It was two against one, and the odds were still uneven.

As Imperialdramon was knocked back, Omegamon barely had time to raise his own sword to intercept another attack. With a grunt of effort, the Jogressed digimon pushed his opponent away, allowing him and his ally a few seconds to catch their breath.

"He's toying with us, Omegamon," Imperialdramon stated.

"Of course he's toying with us. Why should this time be any different?" Omegamon stared at the challenger and tried to recall the first time he and Imperialdramon had met this Harbingermon, many digi-cycles ago.

Back then, Omegamon and Imperialdramon had appointed themselves the protectors of the digital world. After Valmarmon's defeat, there were several other digimon who thought they could rule with an iron fist, but none of them were a match for the Jogressed-mega duo... that is, until Harbingermon first appeared.

_We were arrogant._ Omegamon thought. _And we had grown weaker in our arrogance._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digital Realm/2500 Digi-cycles ago**_

_Omegamon and Imperialdramon, the leaders of the Royal Knights and the Dra-Warriors, respectively, had been sent by Huanglongmon to find a digimon that had been reported to make terrifying prophesies. They didn't have to search long before they found him._

_He looked simple enough. He was roughly human sized and had the appearance of a muscular man with a raven's head, wearing nothing more than a loincloth around his waist._

"_Prepare," he said. "Prepare for the coming of Apocalymon."_

"_Ha!" Imperialdramon snorted. "Bring him on! Go tell your master that he's no match for the protectors of the digital world!"_

"_You are mistaken; he is not my master. If he were, you would have no knowledge of him until he decided to strike, and then you would be soundly defeated. No, my true master sent me to warn you, to give you time to prepare."_

"_Surely you jest," Omegamon responded. "We, who helped defeat the great evil of Valmarmon, will not be so easily defeated by one such as him."_

"_Ignorant fools! Do you really believe that? Then fight me, if you dare. I will fight you with the strength of Apocalymon, and prove just how wrong you are."_

"_Wait, if you have the strength of this Apocalymon, why don't you fight him?" Imperialdramon asked._

"_My master has forbidden me to do so. My mission is only to bring warning of Apocalymon's coming, and to chastise fools who do not heed it."_

_With that, Harbingermon plucked a feather from his neck and transformed it into a sword._

"_Listen," Omegamon started, "I don't want to fight you but if you are asking for a challenge, I am happy to oblige! __**Supreme Cannon!!**__"_

_Omegamon raised his Metal Garurumon cannon and fired a blast, but Harbingermon simply deflected it with a single swipe of his sword. With another, he transformed Omegamon back into Agumon and Gabumon._

"_Omegamon, no!" Imperialdramon cried out. "You'll pay for that buddy! __**Mega Crusher!!**__"_

_With another two clean slices, Harbingermon deflected Imperialdramon's blast and transformed him into Veemon and Wormmon._

"_I pity you fools. I truly do. Had you heeded the warning and trained to your fullest, you would have grown strong enough to defeat Apocalymon. Now you will have to start from scratch."_

_Harbingermon plucked out four more feathers and transformed each into a dagger. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the four daggers into the hearts of the four rookies, reverting them all the way back into digieggs._

"_I think that was a bit harsh," a voice behind Harbingermon declared, "though I suppose it was a necessity."_

"_Indeed it was, Huanglongmon," Harbingermon turned to face the golden dragon digimon. "I regret it as much as you, but they had to pay the price for ignorance and arrogance."_

"_But can they regain their strength in time to stop Apocalymon?"_

"_Possibly... What say you, Oraclemon?"_

_With a shimmer of the air, there appeared the translucent figure of a woman in a blue gown. White light glowed from her pupilless eyes._

"_I see all. I know all. Destiny has been sealed. Salvation shall come not by the hands of digimon alone, but alongside human children. Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light; eight pure souls shall guide them in their quest. Four more shall follow in their footsteps, and then a whole world shall be revolutionized."_

"_Human children?" Huanglongmon scoffed. "You can't be serious!"_

"_By the will of Ancientmon, it will be so." Harbingermon turned to look at the digieggs of what used to be Omegamon and Imperialdramon. "It is a shame they will remember nothing of their past life, but in order to learn their lesson they must have a totally clean slate. For Apocalymon, these two," he pointed to the digieggs of Agumon and Gabumon, "will be enough, though they will have the aid of six others. They might not even need to combine into Omegamon, but eventually a foe will come who will require them to. For these two," he indicated the digieggs of Veemon and Wormmon, "another dark time will require them to awaken, but they, too, will grow stronger with the help of children. Eventually the time will come when Omegamon and Imperialdramon will need to return to their rightful positions, and at that time, you will restore their memory and tell them of all that has transpired today."_

"_If the messengers of Ancientmon command it, it will be done."_

"_Come, Oraclemon. Our duty has been completed. It is time for us to return." _

_With another shimmer, the two disappeared._

xxxxx

_**Northern Digital Realm/Present Time**_

Omegamon focused his thoughts back to reality just in time to parry another blow from Harbingermon. Imperialdramon took this opportunity to charge in and knock the raven-headed digimon down.

"Keep your head in the game, Omegamon," Imperialdramon stated.

"I know, I know," Omegamon replied, "but at least we're holding our own!"

"Indeed, you two have grown stronger," Harbingermon interrupted, "but it is not enough to obtain victory."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! _**Positron Laser!!**_"

Harbingermon regained his composure, discarded his sword, and then plucked another one of his feathers, this time transforming it into a bo staff. He spun the staff in front of him with a blur of motion, intercepting Imperialdramon's attack and dissipating it before it could do any damage. He then planted the staff in the ground and vaulted into a kick that sent the Dra-Warrior leader flying. Just as Harbingermon landed, he felt his legs sweep out from under him. Apparently, while his focus was on Imperialdramon, Omegamon had rushed in with a sweeping kick before he could regain his balance. Harbingermon quickly applied momentum to his fall and turned it into a backwards roll, quickly rising to his feet once again, jumping forward to bring his bo staff down hard on Omegamon's head.

Omegamon easily back-stepped away from the blow as Imperialdramon appeared behind Harbingermon, but a quick reverse thrust from Harbingermon's bo staff kept him at bay.

"Well, Harbingermon, I think it's safe to say that we're pretty evenly matched," Imperialdramon stated.

"True," Harbingermon agreed. "We have been fighting for over an hour and none of us has landed a disabling blow on the other."

"So now will you tell us what this is all about?" Omegamon demanded. "We get a message to meet you here, and then you immediately start attacking us. Aren't you going to give us a warning and a chance to try and heed it?"

"I'm afraid that this is a completely different situation. This time, no amount of preparation can help you against the coming foe. You are either ready, or you are not."

"Are you going to tell us who this enemy is?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Knowing who you're up against makes no difference if you are unable to defeat him. I was sent to fight you at my full power, to see if you have what it takes to win. Defeat me, and I will tell you everything."

"That's insane!" Omegamon cried out. "There's no way the two of us can defeat you by ourselves!"

"Then it's a good thing you two aren't alone!"

From out of nowhere, a blue and white armored warrior flew down and landed near the trio of warriors, a long red scarf trailing behind him.

"Justimon!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Huanglongmon told me about the message you received and thought I could help out. I got here as soon as I could."

"Well, my friend," Omegamon said, "You've arrived just in time. Let's see if we can't take him down together! _**Transcendent Sword!!**_"

Harbingermon once again discarded his weapon, this time plucking two feathers, touching the tips together and transforming them into a nunchaku, just in time to catch Omegamon's War Greymon sword in the chain. Before he could launch a counter-attack, though, he had to jump out of the way of Imperialdramon's flying tail.

"Ha ha!" Justimon laughed. "Got you now! _**Justice Kick!!**_"

Justimon leaped into the air to deliver a powerful kick. Harbingermon, unable to dodge while still in midair, could only cross his arms and brace for the impact, which knocked him back several hundred feet.

"Impressive!" Harbingermon complimented. "But it's going to take more than that to defeat me!"

xxxxx

It's been nearly a year since Masaru had left the human world, and he and Agumon had been enjoying themselves thoroughly. Each day had presented itself with a new and exciting experience, and today was no different. The pair had been hiking up a mountain when something had crashed into it.

"Aniki, isn't that Omegamon?" Agumon asked.

Masaru turned to look, and sure enough, he saw Omegamon pulling himself out of a crater in the side of the mountain.

"Yeah, that's him, Agumon. Hey, Omegamon!" Masaru called out.

Omegamon turned and saw the pair coming towards him.

"Masaru! Agumon! This is a surprise! I haven't seen you since you defeated Yggdrasil. What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Masaru replied. "How'd you end up in the side of a mountain?"

"Harbingermon got in a lucky shot."

"Harbingermon? Who's Harbingermon?"

Omegamon pointed into the distance, where three digimon that Masaru didn't recognize were fighting. "There. Right now, Two of my allies are fighting against a digimon called Harbingermon. So was I, for that matter, until he threw me into this mountain..."

"Three on one? That doesn't seem like a man's fight!" Masaru objected.

"Well, Harbingermon isn't your typical digimon. He's a servant of a being known only as Ancientmon, and only shows up to bring a warning of great evil. Last time he was here, my friend Imperialdramon and I were foolish enough to challenge him, and were defeated swiftly. This time, he calls us out and attacks us without warning. He says that a great evil is on the way, but he won't tell us anything unless we defeat him. We're stronger, but so is he, and even with Justimon helping us, we're only barely holding our own. So let me ask you, who's the one fighting fair?"

"Let me get this straight. A single digimon is fighting against three mega-level digimon, and isn't being overpowered? Forget the fact that we've got to defeat him to get any info out of him; I want to fight him just for the challenge of it! Right, Agumon?"

"You bet, Aniki!"

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit, Masaru. If you want to fight, I'll take you to him." Omegamon pointed to his back. "Hop on."

As Omegamon brought them closer to the fight, Masaru could make out more details of the fighters. The largest and most obvious was a blue dragon with black and gold armor, red wings, and a white helmet, whom Omegamon identified as Imperialdramon. He and an armored digimon with a red scarf, Justimon, Masaru was told, were fighting against a third, human sized digimon, which had to be...

"Harbingermon!" Masaru called out, and the raven-headed digimon turned to look at him. "If you're looking for someone who can defeat you, then look no further!" With that, he leapt off the speeding Omegamon and flew toward Harbingermon, punching him across the side of his beak. An orange light appeared around his hand, and quickly engulfed his entire body, which Masaru then channeled into his digivice.

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE!! OVERDRIVE!!**_"

"_**Agumon... SHINKA!! SHINE GREYMON!!**_"

"Oh-ho!" Harbingermon exclaimed. "A new challenger! Let's see what you have to offer!" Harbingermon plucked out another one of his feathers and instantly transformed it into a large sword. The blade was about eight inches wide and nearly six feet long, and its handle added another foot and a half to that length.

"You want to fight swords, eh?" Masaru held out his digivice and summoned a weapon for his partner. "_**Geo Grey Sword!!**_"

Shine Greymon plunged his hand into the ground and withdrew a sword with two blades coming out of opposite ends of a circular hand guard. He charged towards his opponent, bringing down his sword with all the strength he could muster, but Harbingermon parried it easily. Several times, Shine Greymon struck, but not once could he land a blow on his opponent.

"It is useless!" Harbingermon taunted. "I can create any weapon I want out of my feathers, and I am a master of them all!" The messenger digimon took his massive sword, and, with a single swing, knocked Shine Greymon away.

While Harbingermon's attention was focused on Shine Greymon, Justimon had snuck up behind him and was about to attack his blind side when Masaru jumped in between them.

"Stop right there," Masaru said. "This fight is between Shine Greymon and Harbingermon. A man fights his battles one on one, if he can."

"But that's insane!" Imperialdramon interjected. "He's too strong for just one mega! How on earth are you going to overcome him by yourself if the three of us couldn't do it together?"

"Whoever said that this was as strong as Agumon gets?" Omegamon said, as he shot Masaru a knowing look.

Masaru held out his digivice and swept his hand through its light.

"_**CHARGE!! DIGISOUL BURST!!**_"

"_**SHINE GREYMON BURST MODE!!**_"

Now armed with a flaming sword and shield, Shine Greymon attacked with renewed vigor, but Harbingermon still blocked every move. However, when Harbingermon counter-attacked, Shine Greymon blocked his moves, as well.

For nearly half an hour the exchange continued, neither digimon giving an inch, each unable to land a blow on the other, and still the others only watched.

"This is going nowhere!" Justimon exclaimed. "Let us help him. They're evenly matched, so we can tip the balance in our favor!"

"Not yet!" Masaru shouted. "Shine Greymon still has more fight in him!"

"We must defeat Harbingermon together," Imperialdramon chimed in. "If we cannot, then we have no chance against this coming evil, whoever it is."

Omegamon placed his hand on Masaru's shoulder and said, "It's okay for a man to accept help when he needs it. Teamwork is a manly attribute, too."

Masaru hung his head. "You guys are right. I let myself get too caught up in the battle itself and lost sight of what we really need to do." He lifted his head again, and fiery determination shone in his eyes. "HEY, HARBINGERMON!"

The raven-headed digimon turned around to see Masaru charging straight towards him. He moved to strike Masaru down with his sword, but Shine Greymon used this momentary distraction to gain the upper hand.

"_**Blaze Chain!!**_"

Shine Greymon's sword extended and wrapped around Harbingermon like a fiery chain, just as Masaru delivered an uppercut into Harbingermon's chest, knocking him into the air. Justimon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon appeared above the airborne digimon and charged their weapons.

"_**Justice Burst!!**_"

"_**Supreme Cannon!!**_"

"_**Positron Laser!!**_"

The three attacks hit Harbingermon and slammed him hard into the ground, where he found Omegamon's and Shine Greymon's swords hovering inches above his neck in an X shape. Surprisingly, he started to laugh.

"Hahahaha... Well done, well done. I yield. What say you, Oraclemon?" Harbingermon inquired to the open air. "Shall we give them the message?"

Like so many years before, Oraclemon shimmered into visibility, and spoke in her ethereal tone.

"I see all. I know all. Tribulation shall come. The one who was divided will be reunited, and those who do not join together will be torn apart."

"'The one who was divided...'" Omegamon echoed. "Could it be...?"

"Yes, someone is trying to reunite the seven pieces of Valmarmon," Harbingermon replied, "and they may very well succeed."

"There must be a way to stop them!" Imperialdramon reasoned.

"The future is a funny thing; knowledge of it can cause it to change. Had I not come to you all those years ago, Apocalymon would have destroyed you and taken over the digital world. So there is a chance, however small, that you may be able to prevent your enemies from gathering Valmarmon's pieces. But if your enemies succeed in reawakening him, then there is only one hope. Valmarmon is much too strong for any one digimon to defeat. Even I, at my full power, could not do it. You and your allies must band together, as you have done to defeat me, if you are to have any chance at defeating him. Beware of dissension. Your enemies will seek to divide you, to make you fight amongst yourselves instead of against them. You must not let this happen. Only a united force can stop Valmarmon. And now I bid you farewell."

After delivering his message, Harbingermon shimmered and disappeared from beneath Omegamon's and Shine Greymon's swords. Oraclemon, too, shimmered into nothingness.

"Someone is trying to revive Valmarmon?" Imperialdramon wondered.

"Who's Val-" Masaru tried to interject.

"Im... Impossible! The seven pieces of Valmarmon are scattered among the 5 Digital Realms, and inter-realm travel is restricted!" Justimon exclaimed.

"Inter-realm what?" Masaru wondered, but was again interrupted.

"It's not unheard of for an enemy to cross into other realms. Ghidorah invaded the 5th realm and enslaved the Sovereigns," Omegamon pointed out.

"Ghidorah? That Godzilla villain?" Masaru was confused, and he was still being ignored.

"But that was only because Kaiba had merged the Digital World with the Virtual World," Justimon said.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Masaru shouted, finally gaining the attention of the others.

"Oh... Forgive us, Masaru," Omegamon apologized. "What would you like to know?"

"First, who are you two?"

"Ah, yes, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Imperialdramon, leader of the Dra-Warriors, a clan of dragon type digimon. Ryo, you better de-digivolve before you introduce yourself."

"Right." Justimon glowed white and split into two beings. One was a large, bipedal, black armored dragon with red demon wings, and one, surprisingly, was a human boy about Masaru's age. "I'm Ryo Akiyama and this is my partner Cyberdramon."

"You... you can turn into a digimon?" Masaru asked incredulously. "Is that Hyper Bio-Evolution?"

"It's actually called Biomerging. It's similar to Bio-Evolution, but I actually merge with my partner, instead of just infusing myself with digimon data."

"So I take it you're not a part of DATS."

"Hell, I'm not even from this world!"

"So, what are, you, an alien?"

"Oh, no... That's not what I meant. I'm... Well, maybe I should start at the beginning. The Digital World you know is not the only digital world out there. It is one of a group of five. The four largest realms were given designations based on the four points of the compass while the fifth realm acts as a central hub that connects the other four, where Huanglongmon rules over the four Digimon Sovereigns, and they, in turn, rule over their respective realms: Azulongmon over the Eastern Realm, Zhuqiaomon over the Southern Realm, Baihumon over the Western Realm, and Ebonwumon over this realm, the Northern Realm."

"Wait. I thought Yggdrasil ruled over this world."

"That's partially true," Omegamon chimed in. "Ebonwumon is the eldest of the four Sovereigns, and had decided that he wanted to delegate his task of watching over this realm to someone else. So, he reprogrammed a program that had plagued the Southern Realm, known as the D-Reaper, into a program that would rule over the Northern Realm. You know that program as Yggdrasil. We Royal Knights, the sworn servants of the Sovereigns, were given orders to treat any order from Yggdrasil as an order from Ebonwumon. Ebonwumon couldn't, however, have predicted how Yggdrasil's new programming would react to the humans, who hadn't yet ventured into his realm. You see, the D-Reaper was a program originally designed by the humans in the Southern Realm to control the digimon population. Ebonwumon had reprogrammed Yggdrasil to be the protector of the digimon population. When the humans invaded this realm and started deleting the digimon, Yggdrasil decided that it was the humans that needed 'deleting.'"

"Hold on. How did humans create the D-Reaper if Yggdrasil was reprogrammed before we found the digital world?"

"That's a little difficult to explain," Ryo said. "Like I said, the Digital World is divided into five realms, but the four main realms are each connected to a different, parallel version of Earth. It's the reason why inter-realm travel is restricted. The four outer realms are not connected directly to each other, only through the fifth realm, and only the Sovereigns, the Royal Knights, and a handful of other digimon, including Imperialdramon, have access to this realm. The reason the realms are separated is to prevent the humans from crossing over into other realities, though, exceptions have been made in times of great need. For instance, I'm from the Earth connected to the Eastern Realm. I became the only human with access in order to battle a foe called Millenniumon, who also had the ability to traverse realms, and eventually settled into the Southern Realm's Earth to tame Cyberdramon. Then, Omegamon's and Imperialdramon's partners were brought from the Eastern Realm's Earth in order to battle an extraterrestrial threat from the Southern Realm's Earth that had spilled into the Digital World."

"Omegamon had a partner?!?!?" Masaru and Agumon cried out simultaneously.

"Two, actually," Omegamon affirmed. "Well, three if you count the time the Agumon in me was partnered with Ryo. As a Jogressed digimon, each of my component digimon had his own partner. Imperialdramon's the same way, and his Veemon was also partnered with Ryo for a time. And I wasn't the only Royal Knight with a partner, either. In fact, Gallantmon was created by a human child in Southern Realm's Earth."

"So why were you trying to destroy our Earth?" Masaru asked. "If you two had partners, you should have known how beneficial humans and digimon could be to each other."

"We did know, and we tried to persuade Yggdrasil. We convinced him to send Sleipmon to Earth, but when he failed to return, Yggdrasil's wrath grew stronger. He obstructed our memories of our partners so that we would follow his orders without question. When you destroyed Yggdrasil, you also destroyed the mental block he had placed in us."

"This is a lot to take in. Who's Valmarmon?"

"Valmarmon is the reason there are five realms," Imperialdramon explained. "Long ago, the Five Digital Realms were unified as one. There was an epic battle between Valmarmon, Digi-god of Darkness, and Granasmon, Digi-god of Light, that lasted seven days and seven nights. On the verge of defeat, Valmarmon managed to separate his body into seven pieces, which Huanglongmon and Granasmon's other generals managed to seal and hide within the five Digital Realms."

"Wow, Aniki," Agumon said. "This guy must be really tough!"

"You said it, Agumon. And someone's actually trying to revive this bozo?" Masaru remarked.

"That's what Harbingermon said, at least. I think Huanglongmon suspects something, too," Ryo replied. "I think that's why he gave me orders to find you once I had helped Omegamon and Imperialdramon. I had no idea that you'd be dragged into the fight anyway."

"Me? What's this Huanglongmon want with me?"

"If someone truly is trying to revive Valmarmon, then we're going to need all the help we can get. This includes you and your fellow DATS members." Ryo reached into a sack and pulled out several small, spherical objects, which he then tossed to Masaru. "Here, you'll need these."

Masaru looked down at the objects he now held. "Huh? But aren't these...?"

"Yes. They're Space-Time Oscillation Bombs. However, they've been modified from Kurata's design so that they don't create as much wear and tear on the fabric between the digital and human worlds. Masaru, your mission is to return to your world and bring back any allies you can find. Meanwhile, Agumon, you will scour the Digital World to find their partners. We'll all meet back here in one week, where, hopefully, I'll have some more allies to introduce you to."

"Ryo, you don't mean..." Omegamon started.

"Yep! I've also been instructed to gather the Digi-Destined, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors."

"Legendary?!" Masaru exclaimed. "That's so cool! I can't wait to meet them. Come on, Agumon, we've each got a job to do!" With that, Masaru activated one of the Space-Time Oscillation Bombs and a green and black portal appeared. "Ryo, Imperialdramon, it was nice meeting both of you. Omegamon, nice seeing you again. Agumon, let's both do our best!"

"Right, Aniki! Say hi to Chika and Sayuri for me!"

"You got it, buddy! See you in a week!" Masaru stepped through the portal, heading back home for the first time in a year.

xxxxx

_**Gates of Time/March 23, 2009/12:10 PM**_

Idly sitting in a white chair and facing the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto was in complete peace. She hasn't had to help train the Kuiper Belt Senshi or get involved in any activities recently. She hasn't even received any premonitions to warn her of any impending threats.

There hasn't been anything to alarm the Time Guardian.

For as long as she's been the Time Guardian, Sailor Pluto has always been cautious of what many refer to as 'the calm before the storm'. No major enemy attack has happened since the defeat of the Taiyoukai. That was a little over two years, four months, and 22 days ago. Other than a few inconveniences with minor threats, there hasn't been anything that would alarm the Time Guardian.

Until now.

A flickering beam of light flashed above the ceiling, which garnered Pluto's attention.

The Time Guardian shifted her eyes upward as she saw an envelope fall next to her.

"What's this?" Pluto raised her left brow, picking the letter off the floor. _How did this get in here? What phenomenon is this?_ Questions filled her thoughts. She stared at the letter suspiciously and opened it. There was a folded letter inside. Pluto pulled the letter out, unfolded it, and scanned the written content. _No one from Earth should have access here without my permissio-_ Her eyes stopped dead cold at the end of the letter as she gripped the letter tightly. Her face contorted with dread. _No, can it be...? But, what could... she... want?_

Pluto got off her seat with the letter in hand. She reread the letter again and scanned all the way down to stare at the writer's signature. It was signed only with a single letter, a flourished 'C'.

"I must get to the bottom of this. If this is who I think it is..." She said as she raised her Garnet Staff and teleported herself out of the time room.

xxxxx

_**Desolate Wasteland/12:14 PM**_

Sailor Pluto opened her eyes as she carefully observed the environment around her. It was hot. The blazing heat scorched the air as Pluto felt the wind pelting her with sand.

Just then, she sensed an anomaly in the midst.

_What this is this? I'm sensing an irregularity._

Suddenly, the winds started to pick up once again. A sand storm was approaching from close by. Pluto jumped back several feet as she saw a billowing sand storm nearing her. As her eyes picked up on her surroundings, there was nothing but sand and a few stones scattered across isolated areas. The only other signs of life she could sense were a flock of birds flying above her and a snake that burrowed its way through the sand dunes.

"All right, come out! I know I'm not alone here!" Pluto called as she demanded the 'individual' who sent her the letter to appear. Her chest pulsated rapidly as she whirled around and became unhinged when she saw nothing behind her.

'_Pluto, we're not alone, but I can't see where this one is concealing itself.'_ Pluto's wolf spirit appeared beside her. The wolf glanced around as he turned and spotted what appeared to be a shadowed figure behind a thick sheet of sand swirling twenty feet from where they stood.

Sailor Pluto picked on that the presence behind the sand sheet and firmly gripped her Garnet Rod. Her eyes narrowed intently while calling out to the figure. "Are you the one?! Face me now!"

"Very perceptive, Guardian of Time. Just as I'd expect from you," the figure behind the sand sheer spoke. The voice was deeply feminine, sounding very similar to Pluto's serious tone.

Once the sand sheet fell, the figure was revealed to be a woman. This woman physically appeared to be in her early-30s. Her appearance was similar to, but also contrasted with, Pluto. This woman had long, brown hair that went all the way down her back. Her skin was paler in complexion than Pluto's. The woman's eyes were crimson just like Pluto's. The woman wore what appeared to be a dark purple female business suit complete with black high-heeled shoes.

Pluto frowned as she recognized the woman by first glance. "You." She deeply growled while standing her ground. "So, you wrote the letter?! And you're the source of irregularity I've sensed now."

"Very good, my dearest _twin sister_…" The woman smiled unperturbedly with arms folded.

"You're no sister of mine… wait…" Pluto sensed another anomaly. _There's another source within her._ Once, the green-haired woman came to a realization to what this 'source' was… her eyes and mouth gaped in horror. "No! You couldn't be Ch-"

The mysterious woman smirked as she set her arms by her sides and raised her right hand. "I am simply Sailor Charon. Or, Sharon Rivers if you wish to refer me by my civilian name. I'm afraid your role as Time Guardian has expired."

"Surely you jest," Pluto scoffed. "You dare tell me to relinquish my guard post?!"

"At your current level, you wouldn't even last a second with me. Why don't you show me your Valkyrie power, Time Guardian? I see your spirit guardian is ready to take a bite out of me," the woman known as 'Sailor Charon' pivoted her head as she could see the wolf clearly crouching in a defensive position.

"Charon. You're not just a Senshi… no, you shouldn't even be here. I can't allow the other Senshi and our allies to come into contact with you!" Pluto exclaimed as she jumped back with her wolf guardian. "Are you ready my friend?"

The wolf spirit nodded firmly. _'As you command, Pluto.'_

As Pluto raised her Valkyrie Dagger, she called out. "_**Pluto Valkyrie Power!! Make-Up!!**_" With that, the Time Guardian's regular Sailor outfit was replaced a beautiful, armored Valkyrie suit. "Charon, we cannot allow you to idly cross into this world. You must die." She whirled her Garnet Rod, which quickly transformed into her Garnet Keyblade. "I must preserve this timeline from you."

Charon offered no response. She remained unfazed by Pluto's threatening gesture.

"Why don't you transform?" Pluto wondered why Sharon hasn't draw out any kind of power item to defend herself. _No, she's not alone._

'_PLUTO!! BEHIND YOU!!'_

Before the Time Guardian could respond to her wolf's warning, she whirled around and was caught by twenty long green tendrils. These tendrils penetrated out of the sand and easily ensnared the Valkyrie Senshi in its tight grip. Pluto struggled to break free as her wolf guardian tried biting his way through the tentacles. One tentacle shot forth and knocked the wolf aside, causing it to vanish from Pluto's sight.

"NO!!" Pluto cried out as she fidgeted. The tendrils firmly locked around her waist. "Can't… let myself… be defeated… like this… no…" She lifted her head as she glanced at her attacker. She could barely see a shadowed figure with several tentacles sprouting out of its back. She turned her head and watched Sharon's skin change from a pale color to a more tanned complexion like Pluto's. In addition, as her vision faded, the last thing Pluto saw was Sharon's brown hair turning green.

"…Relax. Just consider this a permanent vacation, dear sister," Sharon chuckled as she placed her hands across Pluto's cheeks and caressed her face. "Such a beautiful complexion. Yes."

"Charon-sama," the tentacle figure spoke, her tone was deeply feminine and seductive.

"It's time, Hydra. Time to implement the next phase…" Sharon stated as she confiscated Pluto's Garnet Keyblade. "…the Dawn of Chaos." Then, she and Hydra teleported with Sailor Pluto in tow.

The coming of a new evil was approaching and this time without the Time Guardian to perceive the chain of events that'll soon occur.

And the future itself would ultimately be affected by this 'disturbance.'

xxxxx

_**Neo-Domino City/Tops Residential Resort/Luna's Room/March 24, 3009/11:34 PM**_

One millennium in the distant future, a green-haired girl fidgeted in her bed as she tried to get a good night's sleep. But, tonight that wouldn't be the case. She was having a dream, but this one was more of a vision. A message from her guardian spirit.

"No... no! What... does this mean...?" She murmured as her body shot up. Her eyes were wide open and pupilless.

xxxxx

_**Luna's Dream**_

Luna quickly came to her senses and blinked while gazing at her surroundings.

"I'm back in Spirit World, but... why?" She wondered while surveying the lush, beautiful landscape.

She found herself standing in the middle of grassy meadow, teeming with beautiful flowers all around. Across the distance was a clear, blue lake that covered a large encompassing area.

The little girl twirled around as she saw a Kuriboh with seemingly larger (and cuter) eyes. The little Duel Monster walked on tiny little paws and had a long, stiff tail with a red bow tied at the end.

"Kuribon!" The girl exclaimed as she raced over and caught the hair furball, who jumped right into her arms. "Have you been?"

"Pi, pi!" Kuribon chirped as she 'communicated' with the girl.

"What? Something wrong?" She inquired as she listened to the creature. The child could understand everything it was warning her about. "My world and this world are about to be in ruins?!"

"_**That is correct, Luna.**_"

Recognizing the powerful feminine voice booming out, the girl named Luna whirled around and saw the particles of white light coalescing to create a dragon's body. The dragon's body shape formed, giving it a more soft and feminine appearance. Its light blue body was long and serpentine. The head of the dragon was small, hidden underneath a golden face guard that protected her forehead. The helmet ended with a protrusion that jutted upward. A blue gem was embedded in the center of this helmet. Tufts of long, sea green hair flowed out the back of the helmet. The dragon's soft body was protected under golden armor. Elongated arms stretched out at the sides with golden armor covering its hands. Its hands consisted of five, long fingers. Two, large wings spanned out the sides of its back, displaying a magnificent wingspan of pink and blue skin (they were more akin to a butterfly's wings). A soft, light blue aura shimmered, surrounding the feminine dragon.

Its yellow, slanted eyes were fixated on Luna, who gazed up at her in awe.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what's going on? Kuribon is telling me..."

The dragon quickly addressed Luna's concern. "_**What Kuribon speaks is the truth, young Luna. Our world and your world will soon be shrouded by darkness. Everything will be destroyed**__**.**_"

"No, that can't be. The Dark Signers were defeated! We prevented our worlds from being destroyed!"

"_**This is an even more urgent matter than the threat the Dark Signers posed. There's an impending Temporal Wave coming our way.**_"

"Temporal Wave?" Luna asked, gravely concerned about what her dragon was hinting to.

"_**You and the other Signers must travel to the last week of the third month in the year 2009 before this time wave reaches them. Our worlds here are about to come into ruins because of a series of events that will gravely affect the past. You and the Signers have to go to the past in order to prevent it**__**.**_"

"But, how? None of us have the power to travel through time."

The Ancient Fairy Dragon pivoted her head as an image materialized behind her. The image projections displayed a beautiful sanctuary with a city covered entirely in an array of white and silver. Luna gasped in awe, quickly recognizing the city from first glance.

"That's Neo-Crystal Tokyo! I've seen it before, but I've never been there. I hear it's almost like a paradise."

"_**Luna, you and the Signers are to go to Neo-Crystal Tokyo. It's imperative that you all must see Neo-Queen Serenity. Only she has the source that'll allow you all to travel to the past. Tell her about the situation... of course, I'm sure she probably already knows about the Temporal Wave.**_"

The child prodigy gazed at the image while holding Kuribon. "She does?"

"_**I'm very certain, Luna. But, there isn't time to lose. You have until tomorrow before dusk to see Neo-Queen Serenity and go to the past. If you and the others don't go before the Temporal Wave washes over you, it'll be too late.**_"

"No, I can't let that happen... I won't let everything go to ruins! I have friends and a brother... loved ones I care about," she boldly declared. "Thank you, Ancient Fairy Dragon. As one of the five Signers, I'll make it my duty to tell everyone."

The female dragon's face expression softened as she stared at her Signer. "_**I faith in you, young Luna. Please, save all that is dear to us.**_"

With that, the entire dimension was washed over by a white shimmering aura of translucent light. Luna frantically glanced around as the white light also began engulfing her. Then, she heard the calling of another voice. This time it belonged to another child: a young boy.

"Luna... Luna! Can you hear me?!"

The girl whirled around and gasped. "Leo...!"

xxxxx

"Luna! Wake up!" A green-haired young boy, the twin brother of Luna, shook his sister's shoulder. "Can you hear me?!"

As Luna finally came to, she blinked repeatedly and looked towards her brother.

"Luna?"

"Leo... I was there..."

"Where? In Spirit World?"

"Yeah, I was... and I saw Ancient Fairy Dragon. She warned me..."

"About what?" He asked.

"We have to go," Luna said as she threw her arms around her brother. "if we don't go... we're going to lose everyone. The Temporal Wave... we have to tell Yusei and the others. They have to know! As Signers, they HAVE to know!"

"Ok, ease down. Luna, try and clarify a little better," Leo said, lowering his tone as he sat down beside his twin sister. "A Temporal Wave, you say? What's going to happen?"

"As I said, once it reaches... we're all done for. This world and Spirit World will be destroyed and this threat will be worse than what the Dark Signers posed. Ancient Fairy Dragon also said we have to go see Neo-Queen Serenity. We have to go to Neo-Crystal Tokyo. That's the only place where we'll find a way to go back to the past and save everything before... it's too late."

"Neo-Crystal Tokyo?! Neo-Queen Serenity?! Luna, you realize that her palace is heavily guarded. We'd need a good reason for going there."

Luna turned and shot a serious demeanor at her brother. "Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that she believes Neo-Queen Serenity may already know about the Temporal Wave. So, she might already be expecting us to come... and I have no doubt she'll let us in since I'm a Signer along with Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Crow. Leo, we have until tomorrow afternoon. There's no time to lose. We have to tell Yusei and the others. We need to meet with them in the morning. And we'll need to go to Neo-Crystal Tokyo before it's too late." She grasped her brother's hands and felt warm tears form in her eyes. "Please, Leo... we have to..."

"Say no more. We saved the world once and we'll do it again," Leo smiled boldly, reassuring his sister. "I've always wanted to time travel. Let's make this happen, Luna!"

"Thank you," Luna smiled warmly as she embraced her brother. _We saved the world, but now... it's time we save the past. I feel this will be the start of a brand new journey. _As she hugged her brother, the red symbol of a claw glowed on her right arm.

xxxxx

_**YuYuGiDigiMoon Season 3: Dawn of Chaos**_

xxxxx

_**A New Saga Unfolds! Heroes Under Attack!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/March 25, 2009/12:00 PM**_

Shinjuku District. Everything has settled and been rebuilt since the Taiyoukai attacks. There have been no invasive attacks from either the Digital World, Makai, or even outer space. The city's heroes have taken this time during the last two and a half years to settle down.

All was calm.

Until now.

xxxxx

_**BOOM!!**_

An explosive blast rocked the streets of Shinjuku near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Innocent civilians began to flee as their normal, boring lives were about to become a mess.

Two armored figures wielding lances and shields collided at the center of the section. The two figures turned out to be Gallantmon and Chaos Gallantmon, the 'brothers' of the Hazard. Gallantmon rammed his Aegis Shield against Chaos Gallantmon's Gorgon shield. They both held each other off while their struggle was halted to a stalemate.

"Didn't expect US to attack, did ya?!" Chaos Gallantmon cackled as he brought his Balmung lance forward, attempting to stab his brother.

Gallantmon quickly countered with his sacred lance, Gram, and slammed it against the Balmung's very tip. "But, I'm still more prepared to stop you, Chaos Gallantmon!"

"Touché," the dark Exalted Knight retorted while standing his ground. "I've brought along my colleagues to give me a hand."

"Our Tamers are here as well!"

As the two knights carried on their battle, the Beast/Victory Tamers and their digimon partners carried on by keeping the Demon Corps confined within the same area. Suzakato glided over as he fired his 'Firepalm Blasts' over an army of Vilemon, which were quickly vaporized by the warrior's flames.

"Who else wants some?!" Suzakato shouted as he saw more Vilemon flying towards him. "You guys were better off retreating. For your sakes, I hope you know you're fighting a hopeless battle! C'mon, I have more where that came from!" Large balls of fire formed inside his palms, which he used to launch a series of flaming blasts. "_**Firepalm Blast!!**_"

xxxxx

Marine Devimon growled as he launched his white tentacles towards Mega Gargomon. The green-armored armored digimon caught the marine demon's tentacles, firmly gripping them with his hands.

"I have him, numbskull! Get him!" Marine Devimon roared out.

"What the heck?!" Mega Gargomon hollered as he glanced upward to see Skull Satanmon diving towards him with his staff. "Ah, nuts!"

Skull Satanmon howled out like Tarzan. He zipped around Mega Gargomon's view, throwing off the mega digimon's sight. As he came down, he raised his staff and slammed it across Mega Gargomon's face.

"Take this! _**Bone Blaster!!**_" Skull Satanmon howled as he blasted Mega Gargomon. Then, the impact shot caused Skull Satanmon to fly back. "WHOA!!" He flew back and landed into one of Marine Devimon's waiting arms. "Nice catch... Whew, I haven't been this active since... um..."

"The Rajita invasion?" Marine Devimon answered.

"Yeah, that's it! Ugh, sheesh... too tired already..." Skull Satanmon panted.

"You're nothing but a bag of bones! How can you lose stamina?!" The marine demon digimon snapped.

"Um... I don't know? I guess I'm a living plot hole, aren't I?"

"Never mind! Good work... for once. Your attack managed to paralyze our rabbit friend here!" Marine Devimon snickered as he tightened his grip on Mega Gargomon. "Can't believe that staff can still pack enough punch to paralyze mega-level opponents."

"Yeah, I surprise myself, too. Um, go me?" Skull Satanmon said as he flew out of Marine Devimon's hand. He glided in front of Mega Gargomon and taunted him. "How did ya like that one?!"

Mega Gargomon couldn't move an inch as the paralysis effect was in place. "Shoot... now I know how our good buddy Imperialdramon felt."

"Now, to play with you until we grow bored," Marine Devimon stated as he spewed a poisonous, black ink at Mega Gargomon.

As Mega Gargomon was washed over by the attack, he coughed and tried hold his breath. "Darn it!" _Gah! This smells worse than the whole boy's locker room in Henry's gym class! Wuh! Gack, help!_

Meanwhile, Henbu was dealing with a five Bakemon. The ghost digimon attacked by thrusting giant, blue fists at the Beast Tamer. Henbu jumped up, getting out of dodge from the Bakemon. He turned as he saw Mega Gargomon in trouble.

"Mega Gargomon! Hold on, my friend!" Henbu called out as he landed on the ground. Using his terrakinesis, he unearthed a chunk of the ground and rode on the floating debris to head off towards Mega Gargomon. However, he looked over his shoulder and saw the five Bakemon pursuing him. "They just won't quit!"

xxxxx

Higher in the air, Lady Devimon bombarded Sakuyamon with a barrage of flaming bats. The golden-armored mega summoned a holy barrier, which warded off and vanquished the bats. Lady Devimon swayed over on her right side and launched another wave of bats at Sakuyamon's blind spot.

"_**Darkness Wave!!**_" Lady Devimon roared.

Sakuyamon stopped the forthcoming bats with four mystical fox spirits. "_**Spirit Strike!!**_" She called out, letting her foxes capture the bats and vaporize them completely. "Yes, you'll have to try better than that." _Luckily for Inumon and I, Suzie and Antiramon took Yellow Kouinumon and Black Viximon to safety. We can fight freely without having to worry about the pups._

Lady Devimon scowled. "Witch. I'm not through yet!"

Looking below her, Sakuyamon watched Seirika summoning a rain cloud to wash down an army of BlueMeramon.

"GAAAH!!!" The BlueMeramon army cried out in unison as Seirika's surging water engulfed them and washed them across the streets.

Seirika lowered her staff and stayed afloat in mid-air. "Hope you guys enjoy your cold shower." She pivoted her head and saw Sakuyamon repelling Lady Devimon's bats with more spirit foxes.

"Keep it going, Sakuyamon! You've got her!"

Sakuyamon pressed while warding off Lady Devimon's deadly bats. "Yes, it's over for you, you hussy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Lady Devimon angrily screeched. "I swear... I'll show you the epitome of true digi-beauty!" With that, her left armed turned into a long blade. "Now come here!"

"Your funeral," Sakuyamon retorted.

xxxxx

Youkai Inumon fended off General Scorpionus, who attacked him head-on with rapid sword strikes. The dark canine digimon countered by forging a sword out of his dark flames and fighting a sword battle with the enemy. Youkai Inumon proved to be efficient with his flaming sword while blocking General Scorpionus' strikes. He managed to kick one sword out of one hand and knocked another sword out of Scorpionus' third arm. Youkai Inumon kicked Scorpionus in the abdomen, seized the cybernetic digi-warrior by an arm. He swung General Scorpionus across, but the enemy landed on his feet gingerly without losing balance.

"Nice try, Youkai Inumon! But, it'll take more than your inferno blade to dismantle my new and improved body!" General Scorpionus exclaimed as he coaxed the Underworld native to attack. "C'mon! Is that all you have to offer?"

"Not a chance," Youkai Inumon growled as he bumrushed General Scorpionus. _Good thing our pups aren't here to witness this. You're the best, Suzie and Antiramon._

The cybernetic monster opened his mouth and launched a series of red blasts. Youkai Inumon sidestepped one blast and evaded another. The canine digimon timed each forthcoming attack and dodged them efficiently.

Meanwhile, Himakko was surrounded by six Phantomon. The hooded ghosts flew in to attack using their scythes. Himakko quickly countered as he used his magnetic powers to 'pull' and confiscate their scythes. The ghost digimon stopped their attacks as Himakko dropped their weapons.

"Not so tough without your toys now, are ya?!" Himakko called out. He raised his hands, making the scythes float off the ground. "Here... I think these belong to you!" With that, he dropped his arms and 'launched' the scythes directly towards their former wielders. The blades quickly caught the Phantomon, slashing them in half one by one. "Huh. That's it?"

Before Himakko realized it, twelve Phantomon floated right behind him. He turned, an evil smile adorned his face.

"Perfect. You guys really do provide the entertainment," he remarked while turning to watch Youkai Inumon. _Stay on him, buddy. We'll send these creeps back to the Digital World in no time!_

xxxxx

As for the Beast Tamers, Phillipe led the charge on top of the government building. Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri glanced upward as Vilemon and Phantomon surrounded the area. Artemismon, Andromon, Marine Angemon, and Angedramon faced off against Puppetmon, Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, and Fuugamon.

"Sheesh, and just when we were going to have a nice spring break," Kazu snorted while clenching his fists. "You denied me the chance to look at hot girls and playing video games! You creeps are gonna pay!"

"Well put, Kazu..." Phillipe sighed. _Typical. That's what's going to motivate him? Girls and video games?_

"Don't worry. We'll have these bozos taken care of!" Andromon declared as he stood his ground.

Artemismon unsheathed her sword and readied herself for battle. "Phillipe-kun, for you... I'll punish these disgusting vermin."

Fuugamon scoffed as he heard the Amazon's remark. "_Vermin_? Who's she calling _vermin_?"

"She means _us_," Yamidramon plainly said.

"WHAT?! Oh, that wasn't very nice! Mean Amazon lady is going to regret insulting me!" The orange-skinned ogre digimon threw a temper tantrum. "Let me at her!"

Atolmdramon chuckled. "Relax. We and our Nightmare Soldiers will have these guys begging for mercy. Puppetmon, if you will..."

"It's playtime, you snotty teenagers! _**Puppet Pummel!!**_" Puppetmon cried out as he brought down his hammer, smashing the concrete in front of the Victory Tamers and their digimon partners.

With Puppetmon's initial attack, it marked the start of this battle. Jeri floated off the ground as she aided Marine Angemon, Angedramon, and Artemismon to take care of the aerial Nightmare Soldiers. Andromon and Kazu confronted Atolmdramon and Yamidramon. Puppetmon faced Phillipe. Kenta dealt with Fuugamon.

As Atolmdramon charged forward, Kazu caught the digimon's fist and matched his overwhelming strength. Andromon charged across and connected blade for blade with Yamidramon's sword.

"Let's see whose blade is superior, android," Yamidramon hissed as he gripped his sword and held Andromon back.

Andromon responded, initially kicking Yamidramon back with his left foot. "Your move!"

Phillipe spent most of the time zipping around Puppetmon, utilizing his super speed.

"Over here!" Phillipe cried out.

Puppetmon slammed his mallet down and missed Phillipe.

"No, over here slow poke!"

Puppetmon repeated the process. Phillipe moved away.

"Gosh, you're already starting to bore me. Quit your day job, Pinocchio! I heard Disney doesn't want you anymore."

Puppetmon gritted his teeth and jumped up, bringing down his giant mallet. "GAAAH!! SHUT UP, BIG MOUTH!! _**PUPPET PUMMEL!!**_"

Once Puppetmon slammed his mallet, he created a hole in the roof's ceiling and turned to see Phillipe tapping his back.

"You almost had me! But, nah... still too slow."

Puppetmon growled as he pointed his mallet toward Phillipe. "I gave the Digi-Destined trouble. How could..." He swung once, and missed "I not even..." He swung and missed again "hit a stupid boy?!"

"I don't know? Maybe because..." Phillipe stopped as he raced away and zipped behind Puppetmon. "I have something called SUPER SPEED?"

"Super speed this!" Puppetmon whirled around as he tried to strike Phillipe a third time, who ducked away and raced across the roof.

"Strike three. You're out!"

"Get back here!" The former Dark Master pursued the speedy Beast Tamer.

As for Kenta, he cloaked himself in his surroundings and left Fuugamon completely befuddled. The ogre looked around for Kenta.

"Hey, you were just here. Where did ya go?!" Fuugamon scratched his head.

Suddenly, Fuugamon felt something swiftly kick him in his posterior. The ogre digimon yelped while rubbing his butt.

"OW! OW! THAT'S SMARTS!" Fuugamon whined until he was swept right off his feet and brought on his back. "HEY! IS THAT YOU?!" Then, he felt something gouge his eyes. "OW!!" The ogre cried while holding his eyes. "THAT HURT!!"

"You won't be able to find me, idiot!" Kenta's voice taunted the ogre digimon. "Let's see you try and follow my voice!"

Fuugamon jumped up onto his feet and fumed out of frustration. "You're fighting dirty!"

"Takes one to know one. You guys attacked us when we were about to enjoy spring break!"

"I'm going to give you a permanent vacation when it's all said and done!" Fuugamon threatened as he tried to follow Kenta's 'voice.'

As for the aerial warriors, Jeri adeptly flew across as her psychic powers allowed her to propel without straining herself. She raised her hands and fired psychic beams at five Vilemon, which quickly immobilized them. Artemismon slashed through three Phantomon with her sword. Angedramon blasted a swarm of Vilemon and Phantomon with her 'Holy Apocalypse' blasts. Marine Angemon summoned his 'Kahuna Waves' to trap numerous Nightmare Soldiers in giant bubbles.

"I hope Suzie, Ai, and Makoto are ok," Jeri said.

Artemismon responded as she punched a Phantomon away. "As long as Antiramon and Beelzebumon are with them, they should be okay."

"How many of these freaks did the Demon Corps bring?!" Angedramon exclaimed.

"I don't know, but let's hope this doesn't take long... for our sakes," Jeri said. "Takato, Himura, and the others are dealing with the main components of the Demon Corps. I wonder if any parts of Tokyo have already been hit with other Nightmare Soldiers?"

"If not, then it's just this area, but we better not let any stragglers pass through into the city," Artemismon commanded. _Wow, I'm starting to sound just like Lady Athenamon every day. _

"Here come more!" Kazu called out from the rooftop.

Phillipe scoffed while zipping around Puppetmon. "This is going to take us all day! I wonder if the Duelists, the Senshi, the Detectives, and the Legendary Warriors are going to come? We sure could use their help."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Industrial Illusions/12:09 PM**_

"Mr. Pegasus, I'm about to head out to lunch with Seto," Lyn, who was dressed in a dark blue business suit, walked out towards the entrance of the building.

Pegasus nodded as he waved to Lyn. "Ok, I hope you and Kaiba-boy enjoy your lunch, Lyn dear. You've been such a great asset to my company's Egyptology department! The program wouldn't be a success without you leading it!"

"Nothing to it, Mr. Pegasus," the blue-haired young woman answered with a smile as she walked out the front door. She stopped as she saw Seto standing outside of a black limo.

He was dressed in his usual big white coat. Kaiba glanced forward as Lyn walked over and kissed him.

"How has your day been, Lyn?"

"Same as always. Giving a lecture or two to Mr. Pegasus' employees. I swear some of them don't know jack squat about ancient Egyptian history. It's like teaching a high school class."

"Well, Pegasus has hired a lot of incompetent people."

"Maybe, but he fires them if they don't their job right. I've been trying to educate these people so Mr. Pegasus doesn't fire them."

Seto scoffed. "And what's with this _Mr. Pegasus_? You trying to win him over and escalate into a higher position in his company?"

"Nah, but I still don't get why you don't like him. He's not that bad... maybe a little kooky and unorthodox..."

"Biggest understatement I've ever heard when it comes to that guy."

Lyn smirked as she grabbed Seto's hands and took him inside the limo. "C'mon, I enjoy my job and I'm very fortunate Mr. Pegasus offered it to me in the first place. You know I couldn't pass it up. Besides, I can't stay cooped up in the mansion all day."

"I can't believe that in the five years I've known you, you've gone from street urchin to career woman."

"Hard to believe as well, but anything about Egypt is right up my alley," Lyn replied as she opened the limo's sun roof and let out a relaxed sigh. "Ah, it's such a nice day. The only thing that sucks about working in a building is not being able to go outside and enjoy the view as much."

"I see," Seto replied. Just then, his cell phone started going off as he reached over to grab it and answered it. "Kaiba Corp CEO Seto Kaiba speaking."

From the other line, one of his workers frantically spoke up from the other line. "_**Sir, the Solid Vision System satellite has been hacked. The safeties have been removed by this unknown source...**_"

"What?! Someone hacked into our company's satellite?! Our system's has recently been upgraded! Nobody in the world should have the technology yet to breach our systems!"

Lyn was taken aback by her boyfriend's angry reproach. "Seto? Is everything ok?"

"Hold on, Lyn," he whispered as he went back to bark at his employees. "Can you try and reset the safeties?!"

"_**We've been trying, but whoever this hacker is, he's one step ahead of us, blocking all of our attempts. We can't even shut the system down! And that's not worst of it... we've been getting unconfirmed reports...**_"

"Reports of what?" Seto began expressing concern.

"_**Sir, we've been receiving reports of duelists being rushed to hospitals after their duel monsters' attacks became real!**_"

"What?! Is this some kind of joke?"

"_**So far, there have been reports of 20 duelists being rushed to hospitals as we speak. The PR department is in a frenzy! The media are going to have our butts about this!**_"

Seto felt as if tons of weight were being dropped across his shoulders. Not only did he have a 'hacker' to deal with, but now he has to put up with the fact that random duelists have been hospitalized. "I'm on my way over to Kaiba Corp with Lyn. You and everyone in the department try to keep the news media leeches away from Kaiba Corp. We can't have any citywide panics... tell PR that no comments are to be made to the media! I'll be the one to warn the city about this dilemma!"

Suddenly, before Seto realized it, a reporter was knocking on his side window.

"Um, Seto...? They've found us."

"I know, Lyn," Seto answered as he finished his conversation with his employee on the line. "You know what to do. I'll be at Kaiba Corp soon." As he cut off his line, he opened the limo door. He stood and faced the reporter and his cameraman. "Look. If you want answers, then you'll have to wait. I'm about to head off to Kaiba Corp, but I'm warning you to not follow me."

"But, we've confirmed that at least 20 duelists have been hospitalized and there could be more. Mr. Kaiba, we have to know how these monsters came to life. Is this some kind of publicity stunt?!"

The CEO whirled around and stepped back inside his limo. "No comment."

"Mr. Kaiba, but the public needs to know! We also have confirmed reports of monster sightings in Shinjuku... two and a half years without attacks and now we're experiencing another!"

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Lyn shouted as she stepped out of the limo and approached the reporter. "If Mr. Kaiba doesn't want to address anything now, then he doesn't have to. We're going to handle this situation!"

"Ms. Stromberg of the I2 Egyptology department. Perhaps, you could shed some light..."

In response to the reporter, Lyn flipped him off. "Fuck off, vulture." With that, the two stepped back inside the limo and closed the door. "Ugh, I know I didn't come off as professional, but that old street urchin in me just wanted to come out. He better be glad I didn't kick his ass."

"Never lose that side of you, Lyn, especially if you're dealing with them," Seto smirked as he walked outside again and approached the cameraman. "Actually I do wish to say something to the public..."

"Then, please, go ahead..."

Immediately cutting off the reporter, Seto pointed to the cameraman and grabbed the reporter's microphone. "Domino City. This is Seto Kaiba speaking and I wish to address this unfortunate situation regarding the hospitalized duelists. We cannot confirm it at this time, but I've been told that an unknown source has breached our company's Solid Vision System satellite and removed the safeties from the holographic systems! This may explain how the monsters may have seemed to come to life. I can't give any answers about this phenomenon, but my thoughts and prayers go out to those duelists who unfortunately been taken to medical facilities. But, I can issue this statement: any and all duelists should refrain from dueling for the time being until we can regain power over the Solid Vision System and restore the safeties."

As she listened to Seto issuing his statement, Lyn sighed and prayed. "Max. Sam. Mokuba. I hope you three haven't been caught in the middle of this." She had just remembered that her brothers were returning to Domino City for spring break after their second year in Duel Academy. "The same goes to you... Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Duke. Hell, even you Tyra." _Just what the hell is going on here? Monster attacks in Shinjuku? That's where the Tamers live! _

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Local Shopping Area/12:11 PM**_

Numerous duelists were on the run as summoned Duel Monsters began to systematically destroy the arcade windows. Standing outside of the arcade was a group of hooded people wearing red cloaks.

A few random duelists found themselves forced and locked in duels with these red-hooded figures. To make matters interesting (and worse), a pair of 'cuffs' were attached to each duelist's wrists by a long extension cable. Once each hooded duelist won their duel, their opponents watched as their Duel Disk was destroyed.

"Heh, what fun! This technology is superb!" One of the hooded figures gloated. "It wasn't that long ago that we were just Slifer Red scrubs, but now... our decks and these neat technological devices have put us up high in the duelist rankings!"

Another one of the figures chuckled as he watched his opponent, a little boy, collapsed while his Duel Disk shut down. "We're finally getting the respect we deserve. Without _him_, this wouldn't even be possible."

"He did us a great favor, but beating a bunch of losers is gonna get boring. What do you say we go hunt down some of the more well-known duelists?"

"YES!"

With that, the red-hooded duelists quickly spread out and began to search through Domino City. Their other colleagues stayed behind to pick off the other local duelists.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Royal Flush Arcade/12:13 PM**_

As two of the hooded duelists reached outside of the arcade, they quickly took out a few random duelists. One by one, each losing duelist watched their Duel Disks explode. They turned around as they spotted two more duelists, a boy and his little sister.

"Little kids shouldn't be playing a grown-up's game, but still... this should be a good warm-up before we face the big-time duelists."

"Yes, a warm-up. This will prove to be amusing. You two will duel us! No questions!" The second hooded figure responded as he pulled out a cuff and attached it to himself. Then, pressed a switch that allowed the other cuff to launch forward and try to cuff the boy's Duel Disk.

Before the cuff could attach, two duelists jumped right in and knocked away the hooded duelists' cuffs. The hooded pair were befuddled as they saw who the two interfering duelists were.

It was Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler.

"Well, what luck! We've finally caught the big ones!" The hooded pair exclaimed in unison.

"You two better get out of here! Run!" Joey said to the two kids.

As the children headed out of the arcade, Joey and Yugi focused their sights on the hooded duelists.

"We saw your dueling methods, and we can't stand back any longer," Yugi stated. "Those cuffs or whatever you're using are destroying each duelists' Duel Disk! How dare you dishonor a duelist and their pride!"

"Since when did Duel Disks become the pride of a duelist? Please, save us lecture, King of Games!"

The second hooded duelists rebuked. "We're growing bored with these losers you call Duelists, but we're glad you two came."

"Don't forget me, boys!" A woman's voice called out.

The four Duelists all turned around to see Mai Valentine jumping off from a stairwell. She landed down beside Yugi and Joey.

"Ah, how lucky we are! Now, we have three of Domino City's best in one room!" The first hooded figure laughed with glee.

"But, there's three of us and two of you. The odds are in our favor!" Yugi declared.

"Not for long," the second hooded duelist said while snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, a window shattered as a third hooded figure jumped through. He raced towards his colleagues and joined them.

"What do you say we spread out and duel on wider territory? I doubt either of us wants to remain dueling in this confined space," the third hooded duelist offered as he nodded to his two partners. "I've got you, Yugi Muto!" With that, he pressed a switch and let a cuff fly out and attached itself to Yugi's Duel Disk. "Score!"

Yugi gritted his teeth as he struggled to yank the cable off his Duel Disk. "Damn! You two head out and lure those other two away!"

"Right!" Joey and Mai exclaimed.

With that, Joey and Mai headed out of the arcade as the other two hooded duelists headed out to pursue them outside. This left Yugi Muto and the third hooded duelists to settle their duel in the arcade.

"Just you and me, King of Games," the individual unveiled his hood. He was revealed as black-haired youth, who looked about 17 years old, wearing a Slifer Red uniform underneath his cloak.

"You must be from that Duel Academy judging by that uniform."

"Yes, and it wasn't long ago that we were just scrubs. Now, we're finally going to stomp a mudhole in every duelist in Domino City," the youth declared as he pulled out his deck.

"But, you're randomly attacking innocent duelists! Where's the honor in that?!" Yugi snapped, anger fueling within the King of Games. "They did nothing wrong!"

"We're no longer going to be at the bottom of the barrel anymore! If we can manage to defeat you and your friends, our pride as duelists will be satisfied! This is my chance to become the next King of Games!"

"To become King of Games, you must duel your hardest and honorably grant a duelist a match. You must have heart and..."

"Save me your drivel and duel me, Yugi Muto!"

Yugi snarled and pulled out his deck. "But, what's the meaning of these cuffs? I've never seen a device this advanced. Not even Kaiba Corp has such instruments."

"All you need to know is that it detonates the losing duelists' Duel Disk. So, once I beat you, I'll not only destroy your dueling pride, but your Duel Disk as well. You say your Duel Disks are your pride and joy? Well, I'm about to take that away from you!"

"That won't happen. It seems they didn't teach you well enough at Duel Academy, but allow me to teach you a thing or two about respect!"

"Yugi Muto. Prepare to feel the wrath of the Paradais Knights!"

"Paradais?!" Yugi was befuddled by the name.

"Ready…"

"DUEL!!" The two called out and prepared to undergo their initial duel match.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Monorail Station/12:15 PM**_

Just as their monorail ride stopped, a group of Duel Academy students that arrived for their spring break ended up getting caught up in the mess. They were pursued by these same red-hooded duelists.

Even Duel Academy's best were involved in the mix as they protected their fellow academy students from being caught by the cuffs.

One of these brave souls was a teenage brown-eyed boy with dual-toned brown hair. He wasn't completely out of his Slifer Red uniform, which was unbuttoned as it revealed a solid black undershirt.

He stepped forward and intercepted another Duel Academy student from being 'cuffed.'

The one he saved was a fellow Slifer Red student. This teen was much shorter like Yugi was during his high school years. He wore a light blue, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki pants, in addition to large tennis shoes. His light blue hair was section into three layers. His gray eyes were positioned behind a pair of round glasses.

He spun away after being pushed aside.

"Jay!" The blue-haired youth shouted as he fell back and watched his friend 'cuffed' by the hooded duelist.

"You okay, Sy?!"

"I'm fine, but you ended getting caught!"

"I'll be fine, but why the heck are you guys attacking us?!" The brown-haired youth demanded an answer from the hooded individual.

The enemy chuckled as he pulled out his deck. "To finally make a name for ourselves and take you out."

"Yeah, we can't stand standing idly by and let you punks take the glory! We were part of the Slifer Red before you came along, Jaden Yuki!" Another hooded duelist spoke out as he jumped down from a light post.

"Then, why don't you try and knock us off our duel rankings, you Slifer losers?!" An arrogant voice, which Jaden and the blue-haired youth instantly recognized.

"Is that...?!" Syrus exclaimed as he and the others turned to see a black-haired teen wearing a tattered black jacket with gray trimmings and sharp edges. "Chazz!"

Jaden smiled as he waved out to his 'rival.' "Hey, Chazz! You came!"

Chazz Princeton scoffed as he observed the ongoing situation. He smugly glared at the second hooded duelist. "The Chazz was about to enjoy some good ol' 'R & R,' but no... you had to go ruin it. Say, loser, are these guys your friends?"

"Nope, and I wouldn't want to be friends of creeps who pick on Sy!" Jaden snarled as he locked eyes with his opponent.

"Good. Now, leave the other one with me," Chazz called dibs on the other hooded duelist.

Suddenly, two more red-hooded duelists jumped down from out of nowhere and prepared to throw their 'cuffs' towards Syrus. Then, from out of nowhere, a loud roar rang out and alarmed them.

"COOOOOMING THROOOUGH, GENTLEMEN!! HUT! TWO! THREE! FO-"

_**BOOM!!**_

A rapid, powerful force stampeded through and ran over the two hooded duelists. The others watched as they recognized the individual behind this unorthodox entrance. The loud-mouthed individual who made the ruckus was a dark-skinned teen wearing long, black dreadlocks. He was built as a strong, muscular type like a soldier. In fact, he wore military-styled attire, which consisted of a green shirt, beige combat pants, white wristbands witch matching bands above his feet, a bandana with a dinosaur's face emblazoned on it, bone earrings, and had a necklace of dinosaur bones around his neck.

"Tyranno Hassleberry, reporting for duty!" He called out, his voice tone had a Southern accent to it. "What in the Sam Hill is going on around here?!"

"Doofus, don't you see? You ran over them!" Chazz groaned as he facepalmed for a moment.

Upon realizing that he ran over the two hooded duelists, Tyranno stepped off them and chuckled. "Whoops, uh... sorry about that!"

"You don't have to apologize to them! Thanks for the save, Hassleberry!" Syrus called out.

"Whoever they are, they're targeting anyone with a Duel Disk and using some weird devices to make the losing duelists' Disks detonate," a girl's voice chimed in from across the train station.

The group, including the impatient hooded duelists, turned as they saw a tall, dark-blonde teenage girl approaching them. Her hair was sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. Her chest was well-endowed for a girl her age. She wore an accessory consisting of a short-sleeved white halter top, a blue-jean skirt, and brown shoes.

"Alexis! They're targeting random duelists?!" Jaden asked.

"That's terrible!" Syrus shouted.

"Yep, and these guys definitely are going to come for us," Alexis answered bluntly as she crossly glared at the two hooded duelists.

"Heh, there's more of us scurrying across Domino City than you realize. We'll defeat each and every individual with a Duel Disk. You bunch are on our top most wanted list along with Domino City's own legendary Duelists!" The hooded figure who was attached to Jaden declared.

"Domino City's best...?" Hassleberry was befuddled.

Syrus answered. "He means the legendary Duelists. Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba... you know. _Them_!"

"Wow, we might even run into them if these guys are trying to find them!" Jaden exclaimed as he turned his sights on his opponent.

"There's also the matter of finding Aster Phoenix, my brother Atticus, Syrus' brother Zane, Blair, and others that we've attended classes with!" Alexis promptly stated. "We have to spread out and find them, guys!"

"But, you'll be dealing with my colleagues along the way. You better hope you don't get caught up in a duel... then again, it'll be a pleasure to take out Duel Academy's best!" The other hooded duelist who Chazz intercepted threw ran across and headed out of the train station. "Just know that you'll make it out with your Duel Disks intact!"

"Follow him and we'll spread out to find the others!" Syrus exclaimed. "Jaden, you'll..."

"I'll stay and take care of this creep," Jaden firmly stated. "You guys go on!"

"Right! We'll leave it to you, soldier! All right men! Head out and march!" Hassleberry roared out like a general and sprinted ahead with Syrus.

"Bah, you two leading the way? We're never going to catch up with that guy!" Chazz griped yet still followed as he raced off behind them. "Wait up!"

As Alexis turned, she watched Jaden preparing his duel with the hooded figure. "Good luck, Jaden." With that, she whirled around and followed the others.

Once Jaden placed his deck in his Duel Disk, the hooded character unveiled himself. He was a blonde-haired 16-year-old youth wearing a Slifer red uniform underneath the red cloak.

"If you actually wanted to duel, you could've asked me back in Duel Academy. This is not the way to issue a challenge."

"Please! With you and your friends there, we had no chance of ever catching up with you. So, we resorted to this in order to garner your attention."

"What are these devices?" Jaden pointed to the cuff attached to his Duel Disk.

"Cuffs that attach to our Duel Disks. They're very nifty to use. The loser's Disk shuts down and detonates as long as these cuffs remain in place," the Slifer Red student chuckled as he placed his deck in his Duel Disk. "I'll be the next King of Games after I'm done wiping the floor with you!"

"Try and beat me, but let's also make this fun while we're at it," Jaden smirked.

The Slifer Red Duelist snorted in irritation. "This is all fun and games to you? How insulting. You don't know the pride of being a duelist. Prepare yourself for you're about to be made an example of… by us, the Paradais Knights."

"Paradais Knights? Cute name, but you're not going to scare me away."

"You will fear us."

"Look let's have ourselves a nice competitive duel! No more attacking innocent duelists, got it?! Now, c'mon, nothing is going to stop me from meeting Yugi Muto! Get your game on!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bridge/12:18 PM**_

Elsewhere and away from the Domino City district, there was a large-scale attack from both sides of Tokyo Bridge. With the Demon Corps assaulting the Tamers and their digimon in Shinjuku and the Duelists facing crafty Slifer Red students (in addition to an anonymous hacker that attacked Kaiba Corp), the Legendary Warriors were involved in a fight against the Neo-Dark Masters.

On one side: Kaiser Greymon, Jet Silphymon, Rhino Kabuterimon, Petaldramon, and Sakkakumon faced off against Piedmon, Machinedramon, and an army of their Nightmare Soldiers (sub-contracted with the Demon Corps). The army consisted of Vilemon, BlueMeramon, Bakemon, and Phantomon. In addition, Machinedramon brought his own machine army to bolster their numbers. These machine digimon primarily consisted of Tankmon, Mekanorimon, Tankdramon, Megadramon, and Gigadramon.

On the opposite side: Magna Garurumon, Reichmon, Daipenmon, Calmaramon, and Gigasmon confronted the two new Dark Masters replacing Puppetmon (who was demoted and later defected to the Demon Corps) and Metal Seadramon (a traitor who later became Kotori's partner).

King Etemon. The so-called 'King of Swing' was given a third chance after being released from his prison by Pharaohmon. But, he was left out of all the fun of the Shadow Tournament and left to recollect his strength. Since then, he began his own spree of terror by singing songs with his horrible voice. Then, he would take his time by absorbing data from each digimon victim he subdued with his music. Over time, that accumulated data would strengthen his body and gave him enough power to digivolve into the true 'Digi-King of Rock 'N Roll' (as he self-proclaims): King Etemon. He was Puppetmon's replacement (ironically enough the same former Dark Master that Etemon briefly feuded with when he was Metal Etemon). This was the ultimate insult for the childish Puppetmon.

King Etemon's body was nearly entirely golden. He sported a breastplate and shoulder pads of gold chrome digizoid armor. His blue boots - with fuzzy white trim around them - reached up to his muscular thighs. He wore a red cape - which also had fuzzy white trim around it - came down to his calves. He wore blue gloves, the same color as his boots. He wore a white visor, which a pair of orange lens now replaced his shades. A giant red crown sat atop of King Etemon's head, which was trimmed with gold and topped with a red ruby. A belt of platinum mixed with Chrome digizoid was strapped around his waist. At the center of the belt, there was an emblem of a Monzaemon's face embedded on it. Two Japanese characters were etched on his large breastplate.

Etemon TRULY felt like he was revived as the 'Digi-King of Rock 'N Roll' and being apart of the Neo-Dark Masters was enough to boost his over-inflated ego.

Replacing Metal Seadramon was a far sinister creature. It was Devitamamon, a demonic evolution of Digitamamon. This one, like King Etemon, was recruited to make up for the now 'soft-hearted' Metal Seadramon. Devitamamon vowed that he would not let a 'soft and petty' attachment (like developing a bond with a human) dissuade him from his mission. Of the four Neo-Dark Masters, Devitamamon was considered the 'wild card' as his body contained an unimaginable amount of evil energy on the level of a nuclear warhead.

Devitamamon was truly a giant. He was as large as Machinedramon. His gigantic frame was enough to tower over his minions. His central body was a massive, hatched brown egg. Jutting out the sides were large, muscular arms that were slightly bent. Long blades protruded out of his forearms. His legs were stocky and heavily built to carry his large body. Three long claws made up his feet. A long, stiff tail jutted out of the back of his shell. His head was a large, crocodilian face lined with large, bony blades that made up his teeth. There were at least 10 eyes on both sides of his face, which granted him the ability to observe his entire surroundings without even tilting his head. Large, perfect bat-like wings extended out of his back where they poked holes out of the shell. A thick, dark purple aura surrounded the behemoth as he roared like a demonic screech that rocked nearly the entire bridge.

King Etemon's minions consisted of the same Nightmare Soldiers in addition to WaruMonzaemon. Devitamamon brought his own little army, which consisted of Infermon.

"Behold, Legendary Warriors! You meet your end at the hands of us... _**THE NEO-DARK MASTERS!!**_" Piedmon roared out boldly.

Kaiser Greymon stood poised as he readied his massive sword. "Yeah? You might've caught us off guard, but we're not going to settle with you ruining our little vacation!"

"Still, we should be very careful. These two new Dark Masters... I can't believe they managed to find replacements," Magna Garurumon said.

"Yeah, these two are definitely going to be tough customers!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed. "That Devitamamon's a scary guy."

"But, King Etemon looks so full himself," Jet Silphymon remarked.

"We'll manage, everyone," Sakkakumon replied.

Machinedramon growled. "Not taking us seriously? Well, don't worry. We'll end this as quickly and painfully as we can!"

Devitamamon snarled as he crushed a car under his right foot. "We will end this! At last, Legendary Warriors. I'll make things right and send you to the depths of the Underworld!"

King Etemon chuckled while cupping his hands together. He carefully eyed the Legendary Warriors. "So, these are the brats I've heard can turn into digimon? You're not so tough! Heh, heh, heh, you'll soon realize that I've become a TRUE king! You little brats are gonna bow before me... the King of Digi-Kings! Uh huh huh, uh huh!"

Calmaramon sweatdropped. "_Worst_ Elvis impersonator... _ever_."

"Enough talk! King Etemon. Devitamamon. It's time to prove your worth as Puppetmon and Metal Seadramon's replacements! Take those five while Machinedramon and I take the other five! Armies set. The stage is set... LET THE FIRST AND FINAL ACT BEGIN!!" Piedmon howled as he and Machinedramon led their armies against Kaiser Greymon's group.

"IT'S SHOW TIME, BABY!" King Etemon yelled as he and Devitamamon led their armies against Magna Garurumon's group.

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon called out in unison. "GET 'EM GUYS!!"

With that, the Ten Legendary Warriors immediately launched their attack on the Neo-Dark Masters. Kaiser Greymon lunged toward Piedmon, who jumped right out of the Z-Hybrid's reach. Piedmon retaliated by flinging swords directly at Kaiser Greymon.

"_**Trump Swords!!**_"

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!!**_" Kaiser Greymon countered as he put his sword out and fired a blast of fire to cancel out Piedmon's swords.

Piedmon cupped his hands together and threw a beam of magic at Kaiser Greymon. "_**Clown Trick!!**_"

As Piedmon's attack came towards him, Kaiser Greymon lifted his sword up and blocked Piedmon's magical beam.

Meanwhile, Rhino Kabuterimon and Jet Silphymon launched attacks against Machinedramon. The Warrior of Thunder fired an electrical burst toward Machinedramon's face.

"_**Thunder Laser!!**_" Rhino Kabuterimon howled, shooting a stream of lightning through his horn.

Machinedramon roared out irritably as the thunder bolt stunned him. This allowed Jet Silphymon to implement her own attack. Swinging her windmill overhead, Jet Silphymon summoned a powerful whirlwind assault that knocked Machinedramon back.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!!**_" The Warrior of Wind cried out while spinning around with her windmill.

The mechanical demon growled angrily as he pressed his claws into the ground. He raised his head and opened his mouth, releasing exhausting black fire that scorched the area around him.

"_**Dragon Fire!!**_" Machinedramon roared as he spewed out black fire, which repelled the two Legendary Warriors back.

Rhino Kabuterimon coughed while strolling away from the black flames. "Izumi, get away from the fire!"

"I know! Ugh, this smell is so nauseating!" Jet Silphymon coughed as she glided away from Machinedramon.

Just then, Mekanorimon and Tankdramon guarded their master while launching their attacks on the two Legendary Warriors. Rhino Kabuterimon countered by shooting out more lightning through his horn and cancelled out their barrage of missiles. Jet Silphymon swooped in above the machine army and raised her windmill around to send out a strong wind that blew the machine digimon away.

Petaldramon stampeded toward Tankdramon and swung his massive tail, knocking the machine off the bridge. As Vilemon tried to ambush Sakkakumon, the Warrior of Metal spewed a gust of wind (which he coped after watching Jet Silphymon) and sent the Vilemon falling off the bridge.

"Hey, let's knock 'em all off the bridge! What do you say, Sakkakumon?"

The Warrior of Metal replied. "Makes our job much easier!" He turned as he turned into a giant ball of metal, surrounded by mouths. He spun around, spewing fire, lightning, wood, and wind at the Bakemon and Phantomon. "_**Slide Evolution... Mercuremon!!**_" The Warrior of Metal turned back into his H-Hybrid form and jumped right on the ground. He picked up a steel pole laying next him and jumped right on Petaldramon's back. "Press onward, my friend!"

"YOU GOT IT!!" Petaldramon roared as he charged through the army of Tankmon, Vilemon, Bakemon, and Tankdramon that awaited him.

Swinging the pole around, Mercuremon brought it down and began smashing it across the digimon that tried to jump aboard. Petaldramon hopped across and body slammed himself right on top of a collective group of Mekanorimon.

"How do you like that?! Huh?!" Petaldramon exclaimed as he pulled himself off the piles of scrap metal that used to be Mekanorimon.

"_**Darkside Attack!!**_" A pair of voices roared out from above.

The Warriors of Wood and Metal evaded the forthcoming missiles raining from the skies. The missiles blasted into the bridge and blew apart several concrete sections. Machinedramon looked up as he chortled with approval.

"Yes, keep it coming, Megadramon. But, I advise you to watch your aim while I'm around!" Machinedramon shouted.

"Yes, my lord!" Megadramon responded as he and Gigadramon encircled the skies as they targeted their sights on the Legendary Warriors. "After you, Gigadramon."

"No, no, after you, Megadramon."

xxxxx

On the opposite end of the bridge, King Etemon jumped up into mid air and cupped his hands together. He formed a massive energy ball in his hands and fired it at Reichmon and Daipenmon. The duo evaded the forthcoming ball and let it hit the ground, exploding on impact. King Etemon landed on the ground and flexed out his arms, striking a pose for his minions.

"How do ya like me now? Uh huh huh!"

"This guy's a nutcase!" Daipenmon spat out.

"That's an understatement! I think he would qualify as Japan's Worst Idol singer," Reichmon remarked.

"You two have no respect for rock 'n roll do y'all?! Huh, well, let the king give y'all a show to remember!" The golden-armored king pulled out a microphone until a missile flew down behind him and exploded. This managed to cause an explosion, which knocked King Etemon off his feet. "Ow!" He groaned whilst falling face first on the concrete ground. "Who dares to interrupt my concert?!"

"Your show's cancelled, _king_," Magna Garurumon scoffed as he propelled toward Devitamamon. He activated his cannon and let loose a wave of gunfire blasts at the monstrous behemoth. "_**Machinegun Destroy!!**_"

Devitamamon raised his right hand to counter Magna Garurumon's blasts. The blasts did manage to singe his hand a bit as he waved off it around. "You pest! Get down here!"

"_**Magna Missiles!!**_"

The Warrior of Light unleashed consecutive missiles, which bombarded Devitamamon from above. The demonic creature raised his ground and crouched over, letting the missiles hit his outer eggshell.

"Nice try, but my eggshell can withstand your attacks!"

"Let's test out your shell's durability then!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed while propelling upward and flew out of Devitamamon's reach.

Calmaramon raised her giant tentacles and used them to grab the Infermon that surrounded him. She propelled upward and rotated like a drill while falling down on a WaruMonzaemon. "_**Titanic Tempest!!**_"

The Warrior of Water planted herself on top of WaruMonzaemon, drilling herself down on the toy bear monster. Gigasmon came in to assist his girlfriend and rotated his body.

"_**Quagmire Twister!!**_" He bellowed as he spun around and delivered consecutive punches to another WaruMonzaemon. He stopped rotating and glanced over to see Calmaramon floating over her defeated foe.

"Piece of cake, but let's go and get the rest of them!"

Gigasmon nodded. "Yeah."

xxxxx

As he noted the progress of the skirmish, Piedmon realized how much stronger the Legendary Warriors had become since the Shadow Tournament. He didn't want to believe it at first, but the proof was happening right before his eyes. Even the new Dark Masters were showing signs of struggle against the combined efforts made by the Ten Legendary Warriors.

_I didn't take for granted that they'd improve this much. Of course, we haven't even been seen much battle since the fall of Pharaohmon._ Piedmon scowled while he and Kaiser Greymon slashed swords with each other. _Even the Digi-Destined and their digimon pets didn't prove to be this troublesome. _"Still, very exquisite... the fact you're giving us Dark Masters this much difficulty. Even with our armies, it's still not enough to beat you."

"Hasn't it ever occur to you that we've been fighting enemies like space aliens and strong demon lords during these last few years?"

"Actually, yes, but this is still quite the plot twist," Piedmon chuckled as he jumped back and evaded Kaiser Greymon's sword slash.

Kaiser Greymon scoffed in response. "Whatever. You just don't want to admit that you guys are old news. Even your two new friends aren't going to cut it."

"We'll see about that. We're still not out of tricks and the second act has yet to come," the Dark Master leader proclaimed as he readied his swords.

"C'mon, clown! Time to rewrite your stupid script!" The Warrior of Flame charged forward and prepared another attack.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/12:21 PM**_

This was the local district where most of the Sailor Senshi have grown up and still reside. Even this vicinity was under threat by an invading enemy. However, it was an enemy the Senshi didn't expect they'd face again.

The Rajita have come out of their long dormancy and implemented an attack on the Senshi.

xxxxx

The eight Planetary Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen transformed to take the fight to a group of nine Rajita soldiers. However, these Rajita's appearances were slightly different from the run-of-the-mill aliens they fought several years ago. Judging by their appearances, their bodies were enhanced. Some had cybernetic implants implemented on their bodies. Others shared characteristics similar to various reptilian digimon and they referred themselves as Caimans.

These Rajita soldiers were the first of a new breed of hybrids that the new leader and Nagah have made.

"Ugh, just what we didn't need," Sailor Venus scoffed as she carefully eyed the Rajita hybrid soldiers.

Sailor Mercury noted how different the aliens were. "Everyone, did any of you recall the Rajita with these new appearances?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Mars nodded as she observed the Rajita soldiers. "These guys are even claiming they're from a reborn Rajita Empire. They call themselves the Neo-Rajita Empire."

"I thought the Imperium Empire removed every last single one of them from our world!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Sailor Uranus frowned as she gripped her Space Sword. "Apparently we were wrong. The remnants must have carefully concealed themselves."

"Add the fact that they've had plenty of time to recover," Sailor Neptune promptly stated.

Tuxedo Kamen immediately raised a more crucial inquiry to the Outers. "Why haven't we heard anything from Sailor Pluto?"

"We've tried, but she hasn't responded. I have this terrible feeling that something may have happened to her," Saturn replied while not taking her sights off the Neo-Rajita soldiers.

"Here they come!" Sailor Moon called out as the Neo-Rajita soldiers moved in and encircled them. "Pluto. Where are you?"

"I hope Yusuke, Rio-kun, and the others will be ok. Maybe they should've stayed with us..." Venus said.

"Relax, Venus. We can surely take these freaks down. Yusuke and the others had a good reason to leave if they felt strong Youki from the other side of town," Jupiter reassured her colleague.

Mars bit her lip and speculated in thought. _Neo-Rajita Empire. If Pluto were here, she would've warned us. She can't be training the Kuiper Senshi since they're now experienced enough to deal with enemies on their own. Now, I'm sensing intense Youki from one side of town... then there are reports of digimon attacking Shinjuku and Tokyo Bridge. Domino City's also in a pinch. What in the world is going on here?! Hell's all broken loose... much less on spring break! I'm glad Cammy-chan took the kids away from here._

Suddenly, one of the Neo-Rajita soldiers stepped forward. It was a ten-foot tall behemoth that looked like a cross between a gorilla and a crocodile. Its entire body was covered in dark brown fur with yellow trimmings around its shoulders and face. The creature's face and snout protruded out like a crocodilian's, its mouth lined with sharp teeth. Its lower body was entirely covered in metal. Its hairless long arms stretched out the sides of its body. The creature shifted its yellow eyes down at the Senshi, its mouth gaped open hungrily as if it wanted to feed. This was obviously the leader of the fleet.

"Sailor Senshi. Pleased to meet you. I am Vespan, leader of the Imperfect Rajita hybrids," the behemoth introduced himself as he clenched his hands tightly. "I hope you don't mind if we intrude on your daily activities."

"Imperfects?" Sailor Moon murmured. "Whatever you are, we're not going to let you harm these people."

"We didn't come for these weak humans. No, no, we came only for you, Senshi. You'll provide us what we desire," Vespan chuckled as he glanced over his back and looked at his eight minions. "Isn't that correct, men?"

The other eight soldiers consisted of four miniature versions of the leader and four cyborgs. The cyborgs were essentially white-skinned, obese human-like beings garbed in black and red uniforms that fit their round frames. Atop of their heads were tiny clown-like hats. Their eyes all had that same cold and emotionless blue eyes that pierced a menacing stare at the Senshi.

"Now, where have I seen those guys before..." Venus noticed the fat cyborgs.

"VENUS! WATCH OUT!" Moon called out.

As Sailor Venus twirled around, one of the Caiman soldiers dashed in front of her and attempted to cut her in half with a laser sword. The blonde-haired Senshi evaded the alien's attack and jumped up. She countered by summoning a barrage of hearts, which shaped and formed a long sword.

"_**Venus Wink Chain Sword!!**_" Venus cried out as she threw her light sword at the Neo-Rajita Caiman.

The enemy quickly evaded Venus' sword and vanished, only to reappear above Venus. Sailor Venus whirled around and was backhanded to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter jumped right at her opponent, one of the four cyborgs. Utilizing her fists, she pummeled and buried electric-powered fists into the cyborg's gut. The cyborg doubled over while Jupiter shot a charged bolt into the Rajita soldier's face. As the bolt exploded, the cyborg covered up his face and let Jupiter continuously punch him. Then, as if gaining a second wind, the cyborg recovered and snatched Jupiter by her right arm.

"Hey, let go-" Jupiter stopped as she felt a bit of her energy leaving her. "What are you doing?"

The fat cyborg smiled as it spoke in a devilish, doll-like voice. "Taking a bit of your energy. Oh yes. You and your friends provide us with the essential energy to empower us imperfects."

"What?!" Jupiter exclaimed. "You guys! These things will drain-"

The Rajita cyborg headbutted Jupiter, immediately cutting off Jupiter's chance to warn the others.

Sailor Mercury barely dodged the Caiman soldier she was facing. The alien vanished and reappeared behind her. He quickly grabbed Mercury and seized her by folding his arms under her arms, applying a full nelson hold. Suddenly, a pair of small tendrils emerged out of the alien's face and attached themselves to Mercury's face.

"Let go!" Mercury shouted.

"Not until I feed... need energy... must have it... in order to evolve into like my brethren..."

It didn't take long for the other Senshi to notice. The Neo-Rajita soldiers were all attempting to siphon their Sailor energy to make themselves stronger. Sailor Moon and Mars nodded to each other while distancing themselves from their opponents, the leader and a cyborg.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped out of a Caiman's reach.

"Corporal Vespan! Will their Sailor energy be enough to give us full strength like our perfect brethren?!" One of the Caimans spoke up.

The leader, Vespan, chuckled while raising his hands over his head. "Of course! This is what Lord Gamera desires of us. He wants all of us to become strong and serve him efficiently. Otherwise, we'll never be any use to him!"

"Gamera...? That must be the name of the new Rajita leader!" Moon whispered to Tuxedo Kamen.

"Looks like we'll have to become Valkyrie Senshi if we want to take these freaks out quick," the Miko Senshi suggested.

Moon nodded in agreement. "Right."

As Sailor Uranus tried to slash a cyborg with her Space Sword, the cybernetic soldier caught the tip of her sword. He quickly delivered a shift kick in Uranus' abdomen and knocked her back.

"Damn, these guys just aren't regular Rajita soldiers," Uranus said, realizing how dangerous a single cyborg proved to be. "Neptune! Let's go with our Valkyrie power!"

"I was just... going to suggest that!" Sailor Neptune sprang away from a Caiman.

Sailor Saturn danced around a cyborg and swung her Silence Glaive, attempting a horizontal slash. The cyborg jumped out of Saturn's reach and fired red beams through his eyes. Saturn whirled her Silence Glaive to counter the beams from striking her. The Senshi of Destruction moved toward Uranus and Neptune.

As Sailor Venus stood up, the enemy she faced raced towards her. Venus pointed her finger at the Caiman's direction and blinded him with a shining ray of light. The Senshi of Love backflipped away from the enemy and rejoined the Inner Senshi.

"_**Shine Snow Illusion!!**_" Mercury cried out as summoned a freezing wind that repelled the reptilian soldier away. The Rajita released his tendrils off the girl's face and avoided the freezing air.

Sailor Jupiter seized the cyborg by its right arm and swung it around. As she rotated around (at least ten times), she swung and tossed the cyborg into a nearby tree. The cyborg smashed through the tree and landed on its feet with little damage. She panted (needless to say due to having a little energy drained) while racing back to the other Senshi.

"Is everyone here? Good," Moon said as she watched Vespan teleport in front of the Inner Senshi.

"CRAP! HE'S ON TO US!" Venus exclaimed.

Mars called out. "Transform into Valkyries now!"

Vespan cackled like a maniac as he raised his gigantic right hand. "TIME TO FEED!!"

Suddenly, Vespan felt an overwhelming force emanating from all eight Sailor Senshi. The Imperfect leader covered his eyes as multiple beams of various colors surrounded the Senshi, providing a giant barrier that shielded them from the enemies. Vespan' eyes were fixated on the array of intense energy that flowed through the barrier.

"Yes, yes... I can sense their power growing. This is ample amount of the energy we need..."

"_**VALKYRIE POWER!! MAKE-UP!!**_"

As the barrier came down, the eight Sailor Senshi transformed into their strongest forms.

The Valkyrie Senshi emerged and quickly spread out to launch their counterattack.

Before Vespan realized it, Valkyrie Sailor Moon appeared under him and rammed her scepter into his massive stomach. The gigantic Rajita doubled over with extreme pain and slowly stepped back. Sailor Moon flew up at Vespan and fired a magical beam from her scepter, which blindsided the monster.

"Is that all you've got?!" Sailor Moon cried out, a look of serious determination on her face.

Vespan shook his head while picking himself off the ground. "Not yet... not until I feed... your current energy level is extraordinarily high... that's enough to make me evolve into the level I desire."

"What? You're talking nonsense!" Moon was perplexed by Vespan' remarks. _I'm not going to let this thing even come near our child. Not MY Chibi-Usa-chan!_

Suddenly, Vespan shook his head and unsheathed an instrument from his back. He tilted the item and turned on a switch, which activated and produced a long energy blade. He lunged forward and attempted to stab Sailor Moon with it. The Valkyrie quickly evaded the attack and swerved around him. She fired another scepter blast and knocked Vespan down to his knees. Just then, a section of the Rajita's back twitched. Then, a series of long tendrils sprang out and caught Sailor Moon by surprise. The tendrils pulled Moon and began to sap away her Valkyrie energy.

"NO!! LET GO!!" Moon shouted.

Tuxedo Kamen charged toward Vespan and transformed into his Prince Endymion form. As he unsheathed his sword, he jumped forward and threw the sword toward Vespan. The blade impaled the creature's chest, which caused him to screech out in pain. But, it wasn't enough to force him to relinquish Sailor Moon. The Caiman that Endymion fought earlier lunged at Endymion. The prince whirled around and caught the Neo-Rajita soldier. The two grappled as the Caiman kneed him. Endymion punched the alien and stabbed him with his sword.

"GAH!!" The Caiman howled in pain as he yanked the sword out of his side. He grabbed a handful of his own blood and threw it at Endymion's eyes, blinding him. He seized the chance and lunged at the prince. The two warriors immediately rolled around the ground. The Caiman tried to choke him out, but Endymion kicked him off.

As he wiped the blood from his eyes, Endymion turned towards Vespan. The alien held a firm grip around Sailor Moon, which prompted the prince to save his lover.

"Sailor Moon!" Prince Endymion exclaimed while releasing beams out of his hands. The beams severed as many tendrils to release Sailor Moon. "Hold on!"

Vespan merely laughed out as his body was being filled with Moon's Sailor and life energy. "Once I've finished feeding, your Moon Princess won't have energy power to even move. She's going to die!"

"No... can't let... this happen," Moon vowed to stay alive while clenching her fists. "I won't let you kill me!"

xxxxx

Sailor Mercury flew around the cyborg she faced earlier. The obese cyborg responded by propelling himself upward to grab Valkyrie Mercury. The blue-haired warrior swayed away, dodging the cyborg's hand grabs.

"_**Mercury Liquid Vaporizer!!**_" Mercury retaliated by summoning a gust of water vapor, which repelled the cyborg. The scorching water turned half of its body into rust, but not enough to destroy it. The cybernetic menace surprised Mercury as he recovered and seized Mercury by her right arm. "No! My attack didn't defeat him?!"

The cyborg grinned devilishly while happily absorbing Mercury's power. "Yes, just what I need."

Mercury noted what looked like a red gem embedded in the cybernetic alien's palm. _I see. So, those orbs on his palms are siphoning off my strength... my power... I feel... if it keeps feeding... I'll die. I must... have to keep it together!_

xxxxx

Sailor Venus teleported out a Caiman's reach. She reappeared by his side and blasted him with a bombardment of energy beams.

"_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!!**_" Valkyrie Venus shouted as she rapidly fired energy beams. "This will teach you to hit a lady!"

The imperfect warriors crossed his arms in front and tried to charge through the beams. He was ultimately shot back and pummeled with energy beams.

"And stay down!" Venus snorted.

xxxxx

Sailor Jupiter speed-dashed around the cyborg she faced earlier. She utilized her super speed while outpacing the cybernetic alien's guided eye beams. Jupiter instantly blitzed in front of the cyborg and punched him in the chest. Raising her right hand, she summoned a bolt of lightning and threw it at the cyborg.

"_**Thunder and Lightning Shower Down!!**_"

The powerful thunder bolt electrocuted the cyborg, causing it to short circuit. The cyborg slumped to the ground. Valkyrie Jupiter panted as she fell to her knees, catching her breath. Her eyes shifted as she noticed the cyborg's right hand moving.

"Great..."

As Jupiter moved aside, the cyborg rose up on his own.

"Activating... back-up generator," it droned.

"I'll just knock out that generator then," Jupiter proclaimed.

xxxxx

As Sailor Mars glided through the air, she led a Caiman towards her. She evaded the imperfect soldier's tendrils, which attempted to ensnare her. Mars propelled herself up and placed her hands in front. She created ball of fire, which exploded and let loose a rain of fire over the Caiman. The Rajita soldier danced around the fiery blasts and quickly took to the air to engage Mars in aerial battle.

"Houou host! You're mine!" The Rajita imperfect screeched and unleashed numerous tendrils to ensnare Mars. "This is for murdering our Lord Ghidorah!"

Mars scoffed as she cupped her hands together to summon a massive burst of flames. The ensuing flames shaped into a bird's body, in turn becoming a phoenix. The fire bird screeched loudly as Mars launched it directly at the Caiman. The Rajita soldier pulled out a plasma rifle and attempted to blast the fire bird.

"_**Mars Celestial Phoenix!!**_" The Miko cried out. _There's no way I'm letting myself get killed by these freaks. Not when my kids are waiting for me! _"You can join Ghidorah in the afterlife! Be sure your friends take note and tell your new boss about who he's dealing with!"

As the fire bird flew toward the Caiman, the Rajita soldier evaded the bird and flew up. However, the phoenix propelled upward and pursued its prey.

_No doubt about it. This is the one that Lord Gamera seeks!_ The Caiman thought while gliding as fast as he could from Mars' fiery phoenix.

"Houou, is it true that these guys have a new leader?!" Mars called out to the cosmic entity within her.

xxxxx

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune took turns to bombard the Caiman and cyborg each faced initially before.

Neptune directed her Deep Aqua Mirror at the cybernetic monster she faced. "_**Submarine Reflection!!**_" A silver light shimmered through the mirror and rained out of the reflective surface.

The cyborg initially reacted and caught the light beam. The devices in his palms siphoned the beams through, feeding the cyborg with an ample amount of energy.

"Yes, just what I needed, but I require more!" The cyborg laughed and propelled forward to catch Neptune.

The turquoise-haired Senshi sidestepped the alien and spun around, kicking the cyborg's head. The cyborg twisted around from Neptune's blow. It quickly pivoted its head around, making Neptune cringe.

Sailor Uranus called out to her partner. "Neptune!"

"Where are you looking at?!" The Caiman teleported behind Uranus and caught her with tendrils, which attached themselves to Uranus' chest.

As she felt her energy being drained by the alien, Uranus gritted her teeth and cut them off with her Space Sword. But, this did not stop the imperfect soldier from punching her in the back.

xxxxx

Sailor Saturn pounced away out of her cybernetic opponent's reach. She twirled her Silence Scythe (the evolved weapon of the Glaive) and tried to execute a horizontal slash. The cyborg evaded the attempted slash and fired eye beams, which struck Saturn's chest. The Senshi of Destruction fell back as the cyborg dropped towards her. Saturn sprang to her feet and fired a guided beam through her Silence Scythe. The cyborg summoned a barrier, protecting himself from Saturn's beam.

"These things are persistent. More so than the regular Rajita soldiers we've battled before," Saturn analyzed the enemy's strength. _How did they manage to augment their own strength? It's been over five years since the invasion... but still, this is not what we were expecting!_

xxxxx

Witnessing the Senshi engaging the Rajita imperfects in battle, Luna and Artemis stayed on the sidelines behind bushes.

"Luna, so, it's true. The Rajita are still lurking on this planet?"

The black cat shook her head, unsure of what to make of this situation. "I'm just as surprised as you are, Artemis. They claim to be fighting under the command of a new leader, but who would replace Kaiser Ghidorah?!"

The white cat added. "There's also the matter of where they came from. They arrived here through portals, but from what location? In another dimension on Earth?"

"There's that possibility, but let's not count out the fact that they may have breached the Digital World and remained there while Planet Imperium rounded up every Rajita soldier except for Morpheous."

"If that's the case, they forgot to check the Digital World. That's if the Imperium people even heard of it and I doubt they do."

Luna sighed with grief. "This isn't good. Since over five years have passed, the Rajita likely have utilized this time to rejuvenate their numbers and have secured enough resources to rebuild a strong empire in the Digital World."

"These soldiers call themselves imperfects... almost like they're in need of an ample supply of energy to make them evolve, but into what...?"

"Strong soldiers and siphoning the Senshi's powers are all they need!" Luna affirmed.

"Oh, Mina..." Artemis looked on with worry as he watched Venus firing beams at her Caiman opponent.

"Plus, at their highest-level forms, they're more vulnerable and make themselves perfect targets for beings that absorb energy. If they even let those creatures feed off their energy, they'll in the likelihood..."

"Lose their powers?"

"Or worse... death," Luna grimly stated.

"Not like they haven't been revived before," Artemis countered.

"But, still, they can't let their guards down."

"I have faith in them, Luna. And you should, too."

The black cat nodded. "Yes, I should, but there's also Sailor Pluto."

"You're right. Where in the world is she?! She could've been here to warn us..."

"The Kuiper Belt Senshi. I hope the Rajita haven't spotted them," Luna said.

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Local Shopping District/12:24 PM**_

The Kuiper Belt Senshi found themselves in a pinch as they were surrounded by an army of Draconian Guardians, Bio-Vivians, and Foxzards. Already transformed into a Valkyrie, Sailor Sedna led the charge as she swung her Ice Trident around and summoned a freezing wind that turned ten Rajita soldiers into ice statues.

Sailor Ixion jumped over a Foxzard and kicked it in the back. She landed on her feet and looked over her shoulder to spot a Bio-Vivian firing a guided beam. She sidestepped the beam and pushed her hands forward to summon her flower cannon. "Can't believe we're really fighting against these alien freaks you and the older Senshi fought against!"

"Welcome to the club! These guys are very persistent!" Sedna exclaimed as she whirled around and stabbed a Foxzard. "These guys have a bad habit of spamming city blocks! How annoying."

A Draconian Guardian hissed while firing guided shots out of his plasma rifle. "In the name of Lord Gamera!"

Sedna faded out of the Draconian's view. She reappeared in front of him and raised her weapon. "Who's Gamera? Is that your new boss giving you orders?"

"Doesn't matter as you and the other Senshi will all perish. Even your allies... all of them will die once Gamera and his generals get done with your kind," the alien soldier hissed as he jumped up and unsheathed his laser blade. As he attempted to clash with Sedna, he felt a sharp pain penetrate his gut.

Sedna stabbed the alien and quickly turned him into ice. She glared coldly at the Draconian and kicked him off, letting his frozen body shatter to the ground. _A new Rajita leader? Ugh, I don't like the sounds of this. I have to get the other girls to become Valkyries. They've only managed to reach the Eternal-level in these past two years. Time to rectify that and speak with Sailor Moon about it._

"Sedna!" Sailor Orcus called out from the distance.

The Ice Senshi turned as she saw Orcus ensnaring five Bio-Vivians with her shadow capture ability.

"How were we not warned about this?! It's not like Pluto was training us or dealing with an urgent matter at the Gates of Time!" Orcus cried out.

Sailor Eris jumped down behind Sedna and spoke up. "She's right. We haven't heard a word from Sailor Pluto. Not even Sailor Moon and the others have been able to contact her."

"I know. This is very troubling," Sedna said.

Just then, Lucy and Desi rushed over towards the Kuiper Senshi.

"Desi! Lucy!" Eris shouted as her dogs ran up to her.

"There's even more of those alien freaks on the other side of town!" Lucy barked.

"Varuna and Quaoar are taking care of them," Ixion called out.

"I see. Then, we should clear these streets of these things before we head out to Juuban Park," Desi stated.

Sedna looked down at the dogs and inquired. "Do the other Senshi need our help?"

"Well, just in case..." The dogs said in unison.

"Right, just as soon as we finish these guys off!" Sedna said.

xxxxx

"_**Varuna Flash Dance!!**_" Sailor Varuna shouted as she ran around and left afterimages to throw off a group of Draconian Guardians.

With the aliens befuddled by the afterimages, the real Varuna fired light beams from behind their backs. The aliens all dropped down as Varuna finished her handiwork.

As for Sailor Quaoar, she summoned vines out of her arms an ensnared three Bio-Vivians. She seized the aliens tightly while the rose in her hand grew exponentially. "_**Quaoar Rose Vine Shot!!**_" Then, the rose opened its petals and fired seed bullets. The seeds fired like a sniper's shot and killed each Foxzard.

"Nice shot, Quaoar!"

"Thank you, Varuna. But, we should go and join up with the others."

Varuna nodded. "Right. Damn, these creeps just had to go and ruin my motorbike ride. And such a nice day..."

"_**...there have been accounts of Duelists in Domino City hospitalized. Seto Kaiba has given warning to all Duelists in Domino City to stop active dueling.**_"

Overhearing a news report from a television display in a store, Varuna raced over and watched the footage. Quaoar joined her friend and viewed the screen to get an idea of what was going on.

"Domino City? I was on my way there!" Varuna exclaimed. "Lyn... I hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine as long as she's with Kaiba," Quaoar reassured her friend. "He won't let anything happen to her."

"I hope you're right. Lyn can sure take care of herself, but what's happening in Domino City?"

"I don't know, but we have to get back to Sedna and the others."

"Right, let's go then."

The two Kuiper Senshi raced off from their current vicinity and headed toward the other side of Shibuya to meet with their teammates.

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/Building Rooftop/12:26 PM**_

The Spirit Detectives arrived at the site of the powerful Youki signature.

Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Rio Kuroshishi looked across the rooftop to see a figure. This figure was covered entirely in an armor similar to Rio's Demon Stone armor. But, this individual's armor was gray and purple, which contrasted completely from Rio's armor. Embroidered on his chest was demonic face, unlike Rio's lion's face. A face mask concealed the man's face, except for the eyes - which showed signs of possession. His eyes were purely dark purple and pupilless.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke demanded.

"So, all of this Youki is coming from THIS guy?!" Kuwabara blanched.

Out of the whole group, Rio's face contorted with shock. His eyes and mouth gaped as he glared at the gray-armored figure. One word escaped his lips, catching his friends' attention. "Kyo?"

"Rio? You know this guy?" Mizuno inquired.

"Know him?" Rio gritted his teeth as he trembled with dread. "That's... my brother... Kyo."

"YOUR BROTHER?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed in unison.

Kurama analyzed Kyo's outward appearance and probed the overwhelming Youki within the man's body. "Hiei, it's incredible."

"Yes, and all of this power is derived from a single source. He has a stone similar to Rio's," Hiei deduced.

"Correct," Kyo interjected as he spoke in a calm, menacing tone. "My brother is the wielder of the Demon Sun Stone, but I possess the Demon Moon Stone." An evil chuckle escaped the armored man's lips. He shifted his eyes toward Rio. "Isn't that right, little brother?"

"No... you came back..."

"For you and our beloved sister. Rio, it's time to meet your fate. The Demon Priests are ready."

"Demon Priests? So, you're with them?" Yusuke directly confronted Kyo. "Well, we've only been told a little about them, it seems Koenma's daddy has concealed all information based on them." He pointed his finger and prepared to charge a Spirit Gun shot. "You work for them. Tell us where they're hiding."

Brimstone clenched his fists and channeled flames in his hands. "I doubt he's going to tell us."

"Actually, they'll be here shortly, Yusuke Urameshi and company," Kyo chortled. "I only came here to warn my brother. I didn't come here to fight all of you."

Kurama frowned as he whipped out a rose vine and shot a cold gaze at the Demon Moon Stone wielder. "You came here to threaten our friend. Don't think we'll let you go that easily."

"You talk big, but I doubt you can back it up. Arrogant punk," Hiei snorted as he unsheathed his sword.

Kuwabara bellowed out and summoned his Dimension Sword. "Rio is our friend. How dare you even call yourself _his_ brother! Brothers should back each other up!"

"Rio took our sister and fled from us. He can't escape his destiny. The Demon Priests want us Demon Stone wielders to fight to the death."

"For what reason?!" Mizuno demanded.

"I'm not obliged to tell any of you."

"We'll see, you bastard," Yusuke growled intensely as he prepared to attack Kyo head-on.

Rio roared out in attempt to stop Yusuke. "WAIT!! YUSUKE!!"

Once Yusuke advanced closer, he reached out and punched Kyo. The Demon Moon Stone wielder vanished out of Yusuke's reach and reappeared on the opposite end of the roof. Yusuke whirled around with a bewildered look.

"Damn, he's fast!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Not as fast as me," Hiei snorted as he prepared to move to attack Kyo.

Kyo put a stop to that attempt as he cleared his throat. "I didn't come here to fight you, but if you goad me any further... I will have no choice but to utilize my Demon Moon Stone's full power. But, if I do that, this entire city will be reduced to a wasteland. I doubt any of you would want that."

Rio rebuked towards his brother. "Kyo, this is crazy! Whatever the Demon Priests are telling you, we shouldn't fight each other."

"We must and we will. And soon our sister will be implanted with the third Demon Stone."

"What is this third Demon Stone?!" Kurama demanded out of the man.

"Once again, I'm not obliged to tell, but _they_ would be more than happy to do so."

"They?" Yusuke muttered.

Suddenly, the clouds above them amassed together and turned black. Loud thunder was heard rumbling from above the skies. The Spirit Detectives sensed an accumulating surge of Youki coming from out of nowhere. They shifted their gaze towards Kyo, who had a finger pointed towards the skies. Rio dreaded what was about to come and noticed the skies starting to distort.

"Look above you guys! The skies... they're..." Rio paused as he couldn't find any more words to describe the phenomenon.

"They're tearing apart," Mizuno observed.

Brimstone acknowledged the skies parting as a giant hole formed above them. "A portal and I see something coming out!"

"Something? Make that three really powerful Youki," Hiei noted as he gripped his sword tightly. "Could it be...?"

Kurama said with dread. "The Demon Priests."

"Had to state the obvious, didn't you?" Yusuke clenched his fists and felt his entire boy tense. "This Youki... they're freakin' intense! All three combined make Kiryu seem like..."

"A low-class demon. This is the power of the Demon Priests!" Rio exclaimed as he saw three shadowed figures descend through the portal.

If one could read his face behind his mask, Kyo smiled with delight. "Welcome to the human world, Demon Priests." With that, he dropped down to his left knee and bowed. "These are the Spirit Detectives that were instrumental in defeating the Eight Taiyoukai lords."

"Damn, we weren't prepared for this... I mean... more powerful than that Kiryu guy?!" The orange-haired man freaked out.

"Rio, your brother's a real prick to let these guys enter our world," Yusuke remarked.

"Please, don't fight them Yusuke! You and your friends... you don't stand a chance!" Rio pleaded to the Spirit Detectives. "Do you want to risk having your city destroyed?!"

"Well, we can't just let them slip through into our world without permission!" The son of Raizen exclaimed.

"Quiet everyone. They're here," Hiei stated.

As the Spirit Detectives looked upward, they saw the three shadowed figures hovering above them. The three priestly demonic figures stared at them with red eyes, which gleamed and invoked uncertainty to the Spirit Detectives. Rio backed off as his face contorted with overwhelmed fright. As for Kyo, he raised his head and chuckled.

"Demon Priests, welcome. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the best the Spirit World has to offer?" Kyo said.

The three imposing, shadow figures' gazes remained fixated on the seven Spirit Detectives. The seven didn't move an inch from their positions as both sides remained on a standstill. Then, the middle figure slowly levitated forward and acknowledged Kyo's presence.

The middle figure spoke up with a low, sinister tone. There was a hint of a snake-like hiss behind his voice tone. "_**Kyo, thank you for finding them. Ah, yes, I see your brother is with them.**_"

"It's you... isn't it, Long?!" Rio berated the middle figure.

"Long?" Yusuke murmured as he shifted his attention towards the three figures.

The middle figure, who was named 'Long', turned towards the seven Spirit Detectives. "_**Ah, as for you... Spirit Detectives. So, you're the best that Spirit World has the offer? Meh, you don't look anything special, but if you and your team were responsible for Kiryu and Demento's demise... then I won't take you lightly. Of course, you have yet to face the power of a Meikai demon lord such as myself and my fellow priests.**_"

"Meikai, so that dimension truly exists," Hiei remarked.

"What is the Meikai?" Kuwabara asked.

"Otherwise known as the Netherworld. It's the analogue of Hell itself," Kurama briefly confirmed from what knowledge he's accumulated about this said dimension. "It was once the afterlife for demons, but it was sealed away once its rulers began to seek control over the other realms. I believe these three Demon Priests have attempted to seize power, but someone like King Enma prevented that from occurring."

"_**Very good, vessel of Youko. You're correct,**_" the Demon Priest on the left spoke, his voice was deep and wise. "_**We are the current overseers of the Meikai. Our power has yet to be matched by anyone for over thousands of years.**_"

"_**Kiryu and the other seven Taiyoukai were merely pawns to test the limits of Makai's strongest warriors,**_" the Demon Priest on the right spoke. This one had a deep feminine tone, confirming that there was a female priest. "_**We were intrigued to find out how far demons have evolved.**_"

"_**We are the last of a long line of ancient monarchs, but we're not going to rest until we've claimed what's truly ours,**_" the one named 'Long' decreed.

"And what's that?" Yusuke demanded.

"_**All three Demon Stone wielders will soon be ours,**_" the Demon Priests declared in unison.

"Not on our watch!" Kuwabara rebuked.

'Long' chuckled as his red eyes glowed profusely. "_**Oh, I'm afraid you don't have any choice. We will claim Rio and Kohana soon. Very soon.**_"

Clenching his fists, Rio stood his ground and glared at the shadowed figures. _No way... you're not getting near Kohana!_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:29 PM**_

Meanwhile, back in Sailor Mars' shrine, Yui, Cammy, and Aoshi now teenagers - Yui and Aoshi being 15; Cammy was 14 - were left behind to take care of the Senshi's children. Well, in this case, it was only little Chibi-Usa, Koori, and Ryuuhi. Cammy held Ryuuhi in a blanket bundle while Koori was resting in her carriage. Aoshi held Chibi-Usa in his arms and watched Raizen Jr. in his carriage. As for Yui, she and Dark Gabumon faced the shrine's entrance.

Suddenly, the three kids sensed an overlapping surge of combined Rajita and Youki coming from all directions. Even the three half-demon children opened their eyes and sensed the powerful Youki accumulating away from the shrine.

"You feel that?" Cammy asked.

"Yeah, I do. They're all fighting all of those enemies at once?!" Aoshi exclaimed, baffled by what his sixth sense can probe. "This is insane!"

Yui spoke up. "You got that right. My brother, Inumon, Yusuke, and everyone are out there. We should be out there with them."

"I know, but looking after the kids is just as important. They're the future," Cammy promptly stated.

"She's right, Yui," Dark Gabumon reaffirmed. "After you guys, the babies will be the next generation to protect this world."

"Guess, but still... I hate being a sitting duck!" Yui shook her head, slightly irritated.

Suddenly, another voice chimed in and interjected into the ongoing conversation. "Then, get used to it, idiot."

Yui and her friends all turned to see a familiar, brownish red-haired teenage girl. She wore clothes like a boy (t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes), making her a full-fledged tomboy, but even her most prominent feminine features couldn't be concealed. Her breasts were overwhelmingly well-endowed, which promoted this girl to tape them down in order to flatten her chest.

"Kohana! We're glad you could make it!" Cammy called out.

"You're not the only one with a brother out there fighting some crazy monsters!" Kohana called out as she paced toward Yui and confronted her. "Both of them are risking their necks to stop these things from rampaging through our city! Don't think this is all about you, because it isn't!"

Yui snorted as she rebuked towards her 'rival.' "When did I say it was all about me?"

"You act that way."

"Guys! Stop! Please consider that our family and friends are out there!" Cammy shouted as she stood up while carrying Ryuuhi. "My sister and Hiei out there with our friends. And look who I'm taking care of. These are my sister and Hiei's twin children! They're my nephew and niece! Please, remember that this is everyone's battle. No one is being singled out!"

Aoshi couldn't agree more. "She's right. All we can do is hope that they'll defeat these monsters and return to us. And I'm sure they will."

"See, Kohana? We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves," Yui said. "We've only known each other for two years, but I was hoping we'd get over our silly rivalry. No matter what how much we might fight, we're still friends in the end. We're friends because you're special like the rest of us. You can sense and summon spiritual creatures."

"Look, I know that. I'm just distressed. That's all. I hope my brother can come back, because this Youki I'm sensing... it's more powerful than anything I've felt before. It's overwhelming..." Kohana sighed while folding her arms underneath her large chest. She shivered. "Damn it."

"I know. For once, I'm not sure what to make of this power... or this Rajita presence. Besides Morpheous, I thought they were all gone from our world," Himura's sister dreaded the current situation.

Cammy replied. "We can't say for sure what this means, but our city's being attacked from all sides. I've had a slight premonition that there would be a period where there would be an uprising of chaos."

"Could these events be a warning sign?" Aoshi asked.

The young Miko was unsure. "I don't know, but I hope not. I hope this all boils over and we'll all be ok."

Yui and Kohana both sighed in unison.

"I hope you're right, Cammy-chan," Yui said.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/12:30 PM**_

"Charon-sama, is it time?" A voice belonging to Nix spoke up, addressing to a dark figure sitting in her throne.

Standing from her seat, the same woman who helped to kidnap Sailor Pluto emerged. She was still in her civilian form, calling herself 'Sharon Rivers.' Charon folded her arms and let an evil smirk adorn her lips.

"Yes, the time has come. The local heroes are all spread out and will be worn out from their battles very soon," Charon declared as she stared at a floating orb, which displayed each front that occurred across the Japanese districts. "Nix. Hydra." She motioned towards the one-eyed monster and a tentacle woman hiding behind the shadows. "You two will engage the Sailor Senshi. Nix, you take the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Hydra, you go and finish what's left of the Planetary Senshi."

"Yes, Charon-sama," the two soldiers replied simultaneously.

Charon shifted her eyes towards a giant serpent-like figure and a smaller, demonic creature. "You two will deal with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors."

"As you wish, Charon-sama," the monsters answered behind the blanket of darkness.

Charon watched the orb as she caught a glimpse of the Spirit Detectives and the Duelists. "Hm. These Demon Priests can it easier for us by taking care of those Spirit Detectives. As for the Duelists, well, one of our emissaries has already implemented his attack."

Suddenly, Charon turned as a hooded figure faced her with gleaming, yellow eyes. An evil smirk formed on the woman's face.

"All is going according to what we've prophesied. The pieces and the players are all set," she stated.

The prophet added. "_**Well done. And just as we've predicted, the Guardian of Time is ours.**_"

Turning around, Charon stared at a giant cross pinned against a wall. She chuckled with sick delight. "Indeed. With my dear sister out of the way, everything is falling into place and how we've predicted." She paced toward the cross and shifted her eyes, up and down over the body of Sailor Pluto. Her seductive gaze remained fixated on Pluto's unconscious form. "They're already starting to worry about you, but don't worry... I'll make sure to take care of your beloved Senshi. Because, I am _you_ now." With that, her hair slowly turned green and her skin complexion slightly darkened to match Pluto's appearance.

"_**Charon.**_"

"Yes, very soon my role will come into play," she firmly stated. "But, that Earth's heroes cannot be allowed to perish now. Their fates will be ours to determine."

"_**Yes,**_" the Prophet said.

Charon turned around and announced to her minions. "Members of Paradais, the time has come! Go out and change the course of history!"

"YES, CHARON-SAMA!!"

Charon smiled evilly. "May the _Dawn of Chaos _escalate forth."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato: The Demon Corps sure are a pain!

Gallantmon: Takato, we have company! No, it couldn't be...!

Youkai Inumon: I thought I killed you! You mean... you aren't with the Demon Corps?!

Yugi: What do these Slifer Red students want?! Why are they after duelists?!

Kaiba: I have to get to the bottom of this and find that hacker.

Jaden: Sheesh, this is becoming a mess! Hang on, guys! I'm coming!

Sailor Mars: These Neo-Rajita soldiers... damn... I think they've absorbed most of our powers you guys...

Sailor Moon: Wait, it's not over... I see someone! Who are you?!

Hydra: Pleased to meet you, Sailor Senshi. It's a shame you had to fight me in your current conditions.

Sailor Sedna: Nix?! What are you doing here?!

Nix: Kuiper Senshi, the last time we met... I was only working undercover. Now, you face my real strength!

Kaiser Greymon: First the Neo-Dark Masters, and now this guy...?

Magna Garurumon: He's targeting our D-Scanners! Don't let him grab your D-Scanners!

Yusuke: Damn, the Demon Priests are this powerful?!

Rio: And they're just holograms?!

Kurama: I shudder to think how powerful they truly are in person.

Yui: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!!**_

-

_**Paradais Attacks! The Fall of Japan's Heroes?!**_

-

Charon: All is going according to what we've prophesied, my love.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Season 3 finally begins! And I hope this was worth the wait. I know I've gone out of the norm of not having brief character overviews of what everyone has been up, but I wanted to go straight to the good stuff.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: To those befuddled by how the 5Ds timeline is structured in this series, listen up. My beta/co-collaborator (LazerWulf) hasn't found anywhere official that mentions or explains when exactly 5Ds takes place, other than "some time in the future." If this can't convince you, then realize this is just fanfiction. I, the author, can take any creative liberties that I see fit to make my story work. In this case, Neo-Domino City and Neo-Crystal Tokyo are set in the same future.

I'm technically only using the dub names (as much as I **_dislike _**it compared to the original), because I believe it's only the dub that tries to portray Neo-Domino City as 'in the near future.' We're taking most of the mythology from the original since 1000 years isn't the "near" future.

If you have anything you'd like to say otherwise, PM me or LazerWulf. Don't let this completely detract from the overall story.

Oh, as for GX, this story takes place between Seasons 2 and 3. So, yes, this is before Jaden becomes the Supreme King and experiences the Yubel fusion. The events here take place a week before Jaden goes back for the third year since this is their 'spring break.' As you know, Japanese students enter their new school year in April. Granted, Jaden and his friends must survive this disaster should they even make it for the third year.

Ahem.

Now that our heroes are fighting off their usual enemies... how will fate turn out once these new enemies, which Charon has called 'Paradais', arrive? You'll have to see and find out in the next chapter.

This chapter also officially marks the debut of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and 5Ds characters. Well, in the 5Ds case, it's only Luna and Leo (for now). Once the new Duelists have fully been implemented into the story, the plot will be all set. For those worried about how I will throw the 5Ds cast into the present, don't worry. We have it all pre-planned and outlined. The process of getting to the present has already been explained by the Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna.

Also, Masaru Daimon and Agumon from Digimon Savers make an appearance. That part of the prologue was written entirely by my beta-reader, LazerWulf. Harbingermon, Oraclemon, and Ancientmon are all his creation. For that matter, so are Nix, Hydra, and Sailor Charon.

I can't wait. Soon, the battles will become more epic with new characters involved in the mix. As for the villains... the Neo-Rajita, Paradais, the Demon Priests, the Neo-Dark Masters, and the Demon Corps. will be fully expanded on through the story. Valmarmon will also be a part of the villains' cast, but his time will come much later in this story.

So, yeah. I expect this story will be longer (chapter-number wise) and will take us a while to get through. But, rest assured that I'll keep this story from having constant delays in the process.

Be sure to leave a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold.


	2. Paradais Attacks! The Fall of Heroes?

**A/N:** Was the first chapter enough to satisfy you? Well, chapter two is when the story completely turns around and sets up the direction for season 3's duration. Trust me. This is going to be one long, mega crossover season. You'll get everything you could ever ask for in this season.

To Yamimaru and Magician of Black Chaos: Did you get my PM/email, guys?

As for the 5Ds timeline, I'm well aware of you've been telling me. I take your reviews by heart, but I've decided to go with this direction. Hopefully, it will become more clear and I might explain why 5Ds is set 1,000 years into the future later. Granted, it shouldn't even be an issue right now. Are we clear?

The non-stop action picks up with a few shocking end results. The mysterious new 'Paradais' group mounts their next move. Let's see how our heroes will deal with them and the enemies they're still engaged in battle with.

Anyway, on with story!

xxxxx

Chapter 2

_**Paradais Attacks! The Fall of Japan's Heroes?**_

xxxxx

_**Minato-ku District/Shiba Park/Tokyo Tower/March 25, 2009/12:33 PM**_

Standing on top of a platform in Tokyo Tower, a trio of shadowed figures gazed across the Japanese metropolis. These three figures included Nix, the tentacled individual named Hydra, and a larger, bulkier behemoth. Encircling the needlepoint of the tower was a massive snake-like giant. All four stared off toward Tokyo with gleaming, red eyes.

"Shall we set off then?" Nix inquired. "The Kuiper Senshi and I have a lot to catch up on."

A sly grin formed on Hydra's face. "Be my guest. You just leave the other Senshi to me."

"The Tamers are all mine!" The snake-like creature hanging above bellowed out, his voice had a sinister, hissing tone. "There are two amongst the group that I wish to see."

The bulky behemoth nodded firmly. "That leaves me with the Legendary Warriors. Yes, they should be fun to play with."

"Then, it's settled. These so-called heroes will know the wrath of..."

"PARADAIS!" The group shouted as they vanished from their positions and set off to locate their targets.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Outside the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/12:35 PM**_

Gallantmon roared as he charged toward Chaos Gallantmon and blasted him with a beam through his lance. "_**Lightning Joust!**_"

As he counterattacked, Chaos Gallantmon fired a bolt through his lance. "_**Chaos Disaster!**_"

The two bolts collided as the two Exalted Knights struggled to push each other back. They stood their ground and were at a standstill. Then, Gallantmon seized the opportunity and rolled out of the way. He lifted his Aegis Shield and fired a beam through it. "_**Shield of the Just!**_"

Chaos Gallantmon whirled around and raised his Gorgon Shield. The powerful beam repeatedly bombarded his shield while he was standing his ground. Gallantmon continued to let loose more charged energy until he was able to overpower Chaos Gallantmon. Chaos Gallantmon yelled out as the beam knocked his Gorgon Shield away and struck his chest. The beam knocked Chaos Gallantmon across the battlefield and into the streets. The dark Exalted Knight crashed into a side building and was left buried under a pile of debris.

"Ugh... darn it..." Chaos Gallantmon coughed as he listlessly moved his arms. He looked up and saw Suzakato hovering him. "You."

"Yep, and you picked a wrong day to pick a fight with us!" Suzakato exclaimed as he shot streams of fire out of his palms. "_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

Chaos Gallantmon threw his cape in front of himself. His fireproof cape managed to repel the deadly flames, but his armor managed to put up more of a resistance. Still, the heat was enough to make him feel pain. If that wasn't enough, Gallantmon lunged right at Chaos Gallantmon and tackled him to the ground.

"You've lost, Chaos Gallantmon! You and your pals failed to beat us today!" Gallantmon shouted.

Chaos Gallantmon snarled under his breath. "Maybe today, but there's always next time. Our plans have already been set into motion..."

"What plans?" Suzakato demanded as he overheard the dark digimon.

"You'll know soon enough..."

Gallantmon lifted his lance over Chaos Gallantmon. "We'll see about that. Tell us."

"Oh, dear brother, you wouldn't kill me..."

"You're no brother of mine, Chaos Gallantmon. Now, what plan are you referring to?"

Chaos Gallantmon merely chortled against his 'brother's' demands. The plans he referred to were a foreshadow of what was to come. That would come very soon than the Tamers would anticipate.

xxxxx

Whirling her staff overhead, Sakuyamon walloped Lady Devimon across the face. The dark mistress was sent plummeting to the ground. As Lady Devimon landed in a heap, Sakuyamon descended alongside Seirika. The two paced toward the Fallen Angel digimon, who was already standing up on her feet. Lady Devimon shook her head and wiped her side lip.

"Know your place, Lady Devimon. At your level, you can't hope to defeat me," Sakuyamon said.

Lady Devimon angrily snarled. "Don't lecture me, you cow! I'm one of Lord Demon's generals!"

"Yet you can't beat me or Sakuyamon," Seirika retorted. "Give it up, unless you want to die here and now!" She positioned her trident forward and prepared to summon another thunder cloud.

The evil mistress slowly stepped away and clenched her fists. "You'll live to regret this. Yes, this is just a minor victory for you, but we will have the last laugh. Just you wait."

"Spewing bullshit isn't going to scare us. Face it, you've been beat."

"No, Rika. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we'll see her and her colleagues," the golden-armored digimon stated.

"Give the girl a cigar. She has it all down, Rika Nonaka, but whatever we have in store for you... well, I don't like your chances!"

Seirika was wary of Lady Devimon's warning. "What could she mean, Sakuyamon?"

"I can't say..." Sakuyamon murmured.

xxxxx

Managing to break free out of Skull Satanmon's paralysis attack, the green-armored behemoth released electrical surges that covered his entire frame. The electrical surges neutralized the paralysis effects, allowing Mega Gargomon to move freely. Skull Satanmon blanched in shock as his jaw literally dropped. He bobbled it a bit after it fell off before reattaching it.

"YES! I'M FREE!" Mega Gargomon laughed as he lifted his arms.

Skull Satanmon freaked out. "GAH! NO WAY!" He whirled around and waved off to Marine Devimon. "Um, my attack just isn't what it used to be." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh, isn't that quite obvious, GENIUS?" Marine Devimon snapped.

"All right you two! Payback is definitely in order! Ready, Henry?" Mega Gargomon exclaimed as he rotated his arms around and charged toward Marine Devimon.

Suddenly, Henbu hovered on a levitating slab of earth behind Skull Satanmon. He tapped the fool's back, causing him to whirl around in alarm. Skull Satanmon jumped back and attempted to strike Henbu. Henbu jumped away and countered by launching the chunk of earth he lifted. The earth pelted Skull Satanmon, knocking him to the ground below.

Mega Gargomon walloped Marine Devimon with a single punch. He quickly seized the marine demon and rotated, swinging the black-skinned marine monster. "Round and round you go, ink breath! This is ruining the paint job on my armor!"

Henbu groaned, overhearing his partner's obviously untrue claims. _Your armor doesn't even have a paint job._

"Now... UP YOU GO!"

After swinging him around, Mega Gargomon flung Marine Devimon into the air. The demon's screams echoed as he was thrown up high above. Then, Marine Devimon came falling down and crashed near Skull Satanmon.

"Score one for the home team!" Mega Gargomon hollered as he raised his right arm. "And the losers get sent to the locker rooms!"

"That's it. No more after school basketball games for you," the Warrior of Genbu nodded in shame. _If going to Takato's games was bad enough, sneaking into the girls' locker room has turned him into an even bigger perv. Suzie's in trouble when she grows older._

Skull Satanmon groaned as he saw tiny DemiDevimons spinning around him. "Who are ya... calling losers? Gah!" He coughed and fell unconscious.

"He called us... losers..." Marine Devimon groaned. "Am I the only one seeing DemiDevimons now?"

"Nope... they're laughing at me... ugh... remind me to stuff myself with cheeseburgers while wallowing in self pity."

"Now you're sounding like one of those emo types... that's not like you..."

Skull Satanmon sniffed and wanted to cry. "WOE IS ME! WE LOST TO A TAMER AND A BIG SHOT!"

Marine Devimon sighed. "Idiot."

xxxxx

General Scorpionus backed away as Youkai Inumon missed a claw slash. Youkai Inumon quickly spun around and fired a burst of black fire out of his right hand, which knocked General Scorpionus off the roof.

As General Scorpionus fell, Himakko jumped right off the roof and landed atop of the cybernetic monster. He utilized his magnetic abilities and ripped open Scorpionus' chest. Then, he 'yanked' the general's arms off with his magnetic powers. Himakko delivered punch to Scorpionus' face. He then ripped off half of the general's face and sent him crashing to the ground. Himakko landed on his feet and waited for Youkai Inumon to land down beside him.

"Curse... you... you haven't won this war. This is just the beginning... mark my words..." General Scorpionus' voice crackled as a pair of glider wings expanded out of his back. The gliders allowed the cybernetic monster to propel himself into the air and fly away.

"Hey, come back..." Youkai Inumon called out as he landed near Himakko.

"Let him go. He's not worth it," Himakko replied. "But, what does he mean that this is just the beginning?"

"Whatever he means, we'll be here to stop him and his pals."

The Warrior of Byakko replied. "Oh yeah." _But, this is something we can't write off as a bluff. I have a bad feeling something is going down in the Digital World. Why would these creeps just suddenly attack us today? _"They're definitely up to something, Youkai Inumon."

"Yeah, you're telling me. We better up our defenses if these attacks repeatedly go on," the dark canine affirmed. "And here I was about to enjoy a nice break with the pups. Renamon and I are not pleased."

Himakko scanned the vicinity and saw their friends gaining an upper hand over the Demon Corps.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Victory Tamers and their digimon partners completely decimated the Nightmare Soldiers. The remaining Nightmare Soldiers began to retreat. Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, Puppetmon, and Fuugamon were left without any soldiers to back them up.

"Look at them go!" Andromon called out.

Kazu grinned proudly and laughed. "They couldn't take the pain anymore! This is our town!"

"Yeah, hit the road!" Kenta hollered at the fleeing digimon.

Puppetmon blanched as he called back for his soldiers. "Where are you cowards going? We're not done here!"

"They're smarter than you give them credit for. They know they can't handle us," Phillipe said as he walked behind Puppetmon. "You should leave, too."

"Bah! I'm not going let a punk like yo-" Puppetmon gasped as a large hand snatched him by the neck. "Hey, let go!"

Atolmdramon lifted Puppetmon up and threw him on his back. The dark dragon snorted in response. "We underestimated the Tamers and their pets. Besides, this won't be the last time we'll meet them."

"Gonna try and attempt to raid our town again? I don't think so!" Kazu remarked.

"Quite the contrary," Yamidramon interjected as he ran up beside Atolmdramon. "This little skirmish will pale in comparison to the real war in the Digital World."

"Real war?" Angedramon listened to Yamidramon.

"In the Digital World? What are you planning?" Artemismon called out.

Jeri added as she flew over by Angedramon. "Could there be something going on in the Digital World?"

"Heh, you Tamers can enjoy this victory. Savor it for as long as you can!" Atolmdramon exclaimed as he whistled toward Fuugamon. "Fuugamon, we're leaving!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Fuugamon cried out as he hurried toward his colleagues.

Yamidramon pulled out a remote device and pressed a button, which opened a portal behind the Demon Corp members. "We'll see each other again, but the end result will be different. I promise you that the Digital World will be seeing drastic changes soon."

"Drastic changes? You're full of it!" Kazu blurted out.

"We'll see. Farewell, Tamers," Atolmdramon stated as he, Yamidramon, Puppetmon, and Fuugamon passed through the portal.

Before any of the Tamers and the digimon could reach it, the portal sealed up and dissipated from out of view.

"We better tell the others about this, guys," Kenta said.

As she probed the Beast Tamers' minds, Jeri quickly responded to Kazu. "Looks like the others already know. Chaos Gallantmon and his cronies have given them the same vague warnings."

"Let's head out and regroup with Takato and the others," Phillipe asserted to his team.

xxxxx

As he pushed the debris off his back, Chaos Gallantmon emerged and shook his head. He turned and saw Gallantmon slowly pacing toward him. He pivoted upward and spotted Suzakato levitating over him. The dark Exalted Knight sprang out of the debris and distanced himself from the duo. He immediately raced out of the building he crashed into and retreated out to gather his colleagues.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Suzakato exclaimed as he flew off after Chaos Gallantmon. "We're not done!"

Gallantmon ran ahead and followed his Tamer. "The coward. Chaos Gallantmon, you're not getting away!"

Chaos Gallantmon sprang up high into mid-air and pressed a switch on a wrist band. Upon activating the switch, a portal opened up behind Chaos Gallantmon. He scanned the vicinity as Lady Devimon, Marine Devimon, Skull Satanmon, General Scorpionus, and their Nightmare Soldiers were pulled directly into the portal.

"WHOA! TIME OUT! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN SERIOUS YET!" Skull Satanmon whined as he was pulled through the portal.

Marine Devimon scoffed. "Way to spoil the fun, Chaos Gallantmon."

The dark Exalted Knight retorted irritably. "Don't start. We're done here."

"Chaos Gallantmon, should we even retreat? I told you we should've have let Lord Demon lead the attack on the Tamers!"

"I'm not Lord Demon. Now, go!" Chaos Gallantmon rebuked at the mistress.

Lady Devimon angrily snorted, but still entered the portal back into the Digital World.

Suzakato and Gallantmon regrouped with the other Beast Tamers and the digimon. Sakuyamon and Seirika flew down next to the leaders.

"We managed to drive them off, Takato," Seirika said.

"No, they're retreating, but I get the feeling they're doing it on their own terms. I doubt this'll be the last time we'll face these guys," the Warrior of Suzaku firmly replied.

Gallantmon concurred with his Suzakato. "No doubt about that. Chaos Gallantmon and his cronies aren't going to give up. They'll do anything to take us out."

Sakuyamon raised a more important point. "Did any of you get some kind of a warning? They seem to be plotting something behind the scenes in the Digital World."

"Well, it's been years since we've encountered these guys. Who knows what they've been cooking up while we've been enjoying some peace and quiet here," Suzakato stated. "But, whatever they're up to... we'll stop them."

Before entering the portal, Chaos Gallantmon glared toward the Beast Tamers and digimon. He managed an angry scowl underneath his face helmet, narrowing his eyes specifically toward his 'brother' and Suzakato.

"This isn't over, Tamers. Call this a tactical retreat on our part, but in no way are we going to stop. Our plans far exceed whatever you can predict. The next time we meet... the next stage shall be in the Digital World and the stakes will be even _higher_," Chaos Gallantmon chuckled despite giving off angry scowls. He turned and flew through the portal. The doorway sealed off as soon as the dark Exalted Knight passed through.

"What a chicken butt! He got away!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed as he landed behind Suzakato, Seirika, Gallantmon, and Sakuyamon.

Hopping off the giant's right shoulder, Henbu landed near Suzakato. "I don't like the sounds of this."

"I second that, Henry!" Himakko called out as he and Youkai Inumon approached his friends.

Youkai Inumon nodded in agreement. "Yeah. If the next stage is going to be in the Digital World, we better arrange a meeting with the Sovereigns. Maybe they're already planning to summon us."

"If there's some crisis currently going on in the Digital World, they would call for us. I wonder why they haven't done so yet," Henbu deduced like usual.

"Hey, guys!" Kazu's voice chimed in from above.

As the group looked upward, they saw Andromon levitating with Kazu on his back. Marine Angemon carried Kenta, sealed in a giant green bubble. Angedramon glided down from the skies and landed while carrying Jeri. Artemismon flew down with Phillipe in her arms.

"We kicked their butts! Our city's safe!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Yeah, except for the property damage we left behind," Kenta aimlessly pointed out after Marine Angemon freed him out of the bubble.

Jeri raced over toward Himakko and embraced him. "Himura, I'm glad you and everyone are ok."

"We're all fine, Jeri," the Warrior of Byakko whispered gently as he kissed Jeri on her lips.

"Himura! What's the deal with those creeps fleeing?" Phillipe immediately called out to his late-cousin's friend.

"They're plotting something in the Digital World. We all have to be ready for whatever they might throw at us," Himakko replied.

Folding his arms, Suzakato communicated with his spiritual partner, Suzaku. _'Well, Suzaku? What do you make of this?'_

The phoenix spirit responded to Suzakato's distress. _**'I was just discussing things with Seiryuu, Byakko, and Genbu. This is a matter we simply can't overlook. I would highly insist we see the Sovereigns. They and the Celestial Angels should provide the answers we seek.'**_

_Chaos Gallantmon hinted at a war in the Digital World, so we have to meet them head-on. Who knows if they'll attempt to attack our hometown again and I'm not going to let that happen!_ Suzakato growled while projecting his mental thoughts through Suzaku. "Guys, we'll have to go to the Digital World."

"How are we supposed to get there, genius?" Seirika pointed out.

"Our D-Arks," Henbu answered. "Remember when Yamaki, my dad, and the Monster Makers upgraded our D-Arks sometime after the Taiyoukai incident? We haven't really used them much, but this would be a good time to try them again."

"Good idea, Henry," Jeri said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's-" The overly-enthused Kazu pulled out his D-Ark. "Huh? Is it just me or did it get dark all of a sudden?"

"I don't remember the forecasts saying anything about cloudy weather," Kenta replied as he the area around the vicinity was being covered by a dim shadow.

Gallantmon growled as he and the digimon looked up towards the skies. "That's because it's not cloudy! There's something above us and it's big!"

Once the Beast and Victory Tamers shifted their gazes upward, they noticed a long, serpentine entity encircling the Shinjuku skies. The giant serpent creature looked thirty feet long in diameter. Its hide was scaly, green with black and dark gray tiger-like stripes across its massive, elongated body. Its head was massively built with tough skin. Long, fin-shaped blades lined across the monster's back, starting from the top of the head and coming down all along its tail. While moving its massive body, a loud hissing sound echoed from out of the behemoth. As it scaled around a nearby building, it pivoted its head and raised it high above to cast a looming shadow over the Tamers and their partner digimon.

Extra skin expanded around its head, forming a hood like a cobra's. Its predatory, yellow eyes glared menacingly at the Tamers and the digimon. Gaping its mouth open, three pairs of long fangs protruded out. Drops of venom fell out the tips of these fangs and ate through the concrete it landed on, burning holes through the ground like acid.

Out of the group, Himakko and Youkai Inumon were the first ones to initially respond with sheer horror. The mere vibe that this giant serpent emanated garnered their attention.

"No, it couldn't be... NO!" Himakko shouted as his eyes and mouth gaped horrifying realization.

Suzakato and the Tamers faced their two friends. They expressed concern until Sakuyamon finally figured out what troubled the two.

"He's supposed to be dead!" Youkai Inumon angrily roared. "BASILIKMON!"

"It's Basilikmon, but how?" Sakuyamon cried out in shock.

"But, I thought you killed him in the Shadow Tournament, Inumon!" Jeri exclaimed.

"I did, so how in the hell did he come back!" Youkai Inumon dreaded.

Kenta responded without any second thought. "The Demon Corps must have revived him! They left so he can finish us off!"

"I don't know about that. Can they even revive killed digimon?" Seirika asked.

Gallantmon angrily scowled and raised his lance. "It doesn't matter! We'll just beat him again."

"Yeah, but... LOOK AT HOW BIG HE'S GOTTEN!" Kazu freaked out.

"Himura! This is the monster that murdered Kotori, correct?" Phillipe expressed signs of anger as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. The teen was gazing at the same monster that ended his cousin's life years ago. "And he's returned to finish where he left off? Himura..."

"BASILIKMON! DOWN HERE!" The Warrior of Byakko hollered out, immediately drawing the giant snake's attention.

In response to Himakko's tiger roar, the giant serpent laughed aloud. "Did you miss me, Himura? Ah, Inumon, how have you been?" He chuckled while slowly maneuvering his giant frame over the Tamers. "Did you think you could destroy me forever? I CANNOT be denied my revenge on you. I see you've brought along your friends... the Tamers. Perfect. I have you all exactly where I want you!"

"Yeah, I can see you've grown. You've evolved into an advanced form, but you're fighting all of us here! I doubt you can take all of us at once, you snake bastard!" Youkai Inumon shouted as he channeled black flames in his swords. "It was this mega form of mine that destroyed you! Get ready for history to repeat itself!"

"Heh, yes, but you defeated the weaker Basilikmon. Now, after being revived by Paradais, I have been resurrected as KING BASILIKMON!" The giant demonic snake hissed, announcing the name of his new, evolved form.

"King Basilikmon?" Suzakato was taken back.

"Don't worry, Takato. It's just one of him and all of us. We drove Chaos Gallantmon and his cronies out. This guy will be easy..."

King Basilikmon stopped as he raised his head. "Are you sure it's wise to underestimate me, Gallantmon of the Hazard? My level of power has far surpassed the likes of them... my power. The power of Paradais will change the face of your world."

"Paradais?" Henbu murmured.

"What's Paradais?" Artemismon wondered.

Meanwhile, Shinjuku's civilians fled from the area as soon as they saw King Basilikmon. Even those in the nearest buildings began to flee as quickly as they could. King Basilikmon paid no attention to the civilians as his sights were specifically on the Tamers.

"C'mon, Tamers! Care to rise up and challenge my newly gained power?" King Basilikmon snickered as he taunted the Tamers and the digimon. "How about you, Himura and Inumon? You want to pick up where we left off in the Shadow Tournament?"

Himakko finally 'snapped' and charged ahead to attack King Basilikmon. "I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DEAD!"

"HIMURA!" The Tamers called out as they pursued their teammate.

It didn't take long for Youkai Inumon to catch up with Himakko.

"Not so fast, Himura! We're taking this guy down together!" The dark canine declared, augmenting his swords by channeling his dark flames into them.

"Don't forget about me!" Phillipe ran up, utilizing his super speed. He was already ahead of Himura and Youkai Inumon. "BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY COUSIN! YOU'RE MINE!"

"WAIT! PHILLIPE!" Artemismon exclaimed as she flew off after her Tamer.

King Basilikmon cackled as he raised his head and encircled his giant body around the Tamers. He swung his tail and used it to slap Youkai Inumon away. Sakuyamon lunged at King Basilikmon and smashed her staff across King Basilikmon's face, which didn't faze him. The demonic snake retaliated and opened his mouth, releasing a burst of green mist. The mist smothered Sakuyamon from head to toe, encasing her in a sticky substance that bound her.

"Sakuyamon!" Seirika cried out as she flew down and summoned a strong wind, which carried Sakuyamon off to a nearby tree. However, Seirika's guard was down and this allowed for King Basilikmon to backhand her with his tail. "GAH!"

Mega Gargomon howled out a dramatic battle cry and punched King Basilikmon's face. The thunderous punch managed to knock the giant snake back. King Basilikmon gingerly stumbled back from the giant armored digimon's punch.

"That's for turning me to stone, fang face! I'm gonna make you into a nice belt and a pair of boots when I'm through with ya!"

"Care to back up your boasts, friend?" King Basilikmon chuckled while shaking his head. He lunged forward, delivering a headbutt to Mega Gargomon's chest. "Take this! _**HEADBUTT SLASH!**_" He slashed Mega Gargomon's chest with the tip of his top blade.

Mega Gargomon howled out in pain as he gripped his chest. "AUGH!"

"Mega Gargomon!" Henbu shouted as he fell over by his partner's side.

"Since you were kind enough to remind me, why don't we let history repeat itself?" King Basilikmon laughed as his eyes glowed an intense dark green color. Atop his forehead, a purple gem emerged while glowing profusely. "_**Petrifaction Beam!**_" With that, the demonic snake aimed at Mega Gargomon.

"NO! GET AWAY, MEGA GARGOMON!" Henbu shouted as he threw himself in front of his digimon. "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"HENRY! DON'T!"

The beams struck Henbu, engulfing the teen and instantly turning him to stone.

"Henry...?" Mega Gargomon gasped in horrifying disbelief. Just like that, his own Tamer sacrificed himself and took the attack for his partner. "No... HENRY!"

As Henbu's petrified form fell, the armored giant reached out and caught his Tamer. Mega Gargomon dodged a second beam attempt from King Basilikmon.

"No... Henry!" Jeri gasped in horror.

Kazu growled angrily. "YOU MONSTER!"

"You bastard... you're NOT getting away with this!" Youkai Inumon howled as he summoned a giant ball of fire. He threw it directly at King Basilikmon.

The snake turned as the fireball pelted his face. He grunted and staggered from the scorching blaze. Youkai Inumon immediately bombarded King Basilikmon with a volley of fireballs. These fireballs were the size of demolition wrecking balls and each blow repelled King Basilikmon from the Tamers. Phillipe jumped out of nowhere and rotated around King Basilikmon, turning himself into a tornado. While Phillipe distracted the demonic serpent, Himakko hopped atop of a metallic platform and used his magnetic powers to lift a set of steel reinforcements used for a building under construction. He threw his arms forward, launching the steel beams like spears. They quickly flew forward, but King Basilikmon managed to stop them by lifting his tail. He caught the steel reinforcements and discarded them. He then grabbed Phillipe with his tail and prepared to constrict him.

"LET HIM GO!" Artemismon cried out as she dropped down and slashed the snake's tail, using her sword. Her sword cut the tip of the snake's tip, releasing Phillipe. She dove in and caught the teenage boy.

"Thanks Artemismon," he coughed while drawing back air into his lungs.

"Don't mention it," the Amazon digimon said.

King Basilikmon gritted his teeth as he exerted pressure through his own body. Then, utilizing one of his newest abilities, he regenerated his lost tail.

"Heh, one of the perks of reaching a new level," King Basilikmon snickered as he watched Youkai Inumon jump up to regroup with Himakko. "Ah, my revenge will now be complete! You two will become my new garden ornaments!" He quickly fired beams towards Himakko and Youkai Inumon. "_**Petrifaction Beam!**_"

Youkai Inumon and Himakko whirled around as the beams headed toward them.

"I'll stop him!" Youkai Inumon summoned a burst of black flames out of his hands.

"NO!" Gallantmon quickly jumped in front of the two and raised his Aegis Shield. The beam turned the shield into stone, which Gallantmon discarded. "_**Lightning Joust!**_" With only a lance, the Exalted Knight fired a beam through his weapon.

King Basilikmon fired another pair of beams, which collided with Gallantmon's energy attack, and the two attacks cancelled each other out. Suzakato flew above King Basilikmon and turned into 'Supernova' mode. His entire body ignited with intense, spiritual flames. He spun around King Basilikmon, encircling the behemoth and burning his long body with his fire.

Suddenly, King Basilikmon noticed his entire body being slowly lifted off the ground. He lowered his head to see Kazu lifting him with his super strength, a trait picked up from his Victory of Light power. Andromon assisted Kazu in lifting the giant snake off the ground.

Angedramon dove in as she fired blasts from her mouth, sending them toward King Basilikmon. Jeri flew over the serpent's head and tried projecting her mind into the creature's own subconscious brain.

"No, that's quite enough! You think you can defeat me as I am?" King Basilikmon hissed, enraged by being bombarded by the Tamers' attacks from all sides. In addition to the metahuman teens, the Tamers' digimon were adding fuel to the fire. His eyes turned dark green. Ash he pivoted his head, he fired beams down at Kazu and Andromon.

"KAZU! LOOK OU-!"

"WHA-? OH NO!" Kazu was silenced for good as green light covered his body.

The beams struck both the Victory Tamer and Andromon, turning both of them to stone.

"KAZU!" Kenta cried out.

"DAMN YOU!" Suzakato bellowed angrily as he body slammed himself into King Basilikmon's gut.

King Basilikmon hissed in pain as the Warrior of Suzaku repeatedly fired heat blasts at the snake's belly. The serpent reeled back as he uncoiled himself and glided upward to avoid Suzakato. Taking no chances, King Basilikmon fired more beams. Kenta and Marine Angemon were quickly caught by the beams, and Marine Angemon was too late to defend them with a bubble. Another beam hurtled toward Seirika and Sakuyamon.

"No! Rika! Sakuyamon!" Suzakato rocketed toward his girlfriend and her partner.

As Seirika raised her head, she opened her eyes to see the serpent's beam closing in on her.

"What's that light-"

"RIKA!" Sakuyamon yelled as she pushed her Tamer aside. With Rika out of the way, she took the full brunt of King Basilikmon's attack.

Seirika screamed out in shock as she witnessed her partner turned to stone. "SAKUYAMON!"

Suzakato flew over by Seirika and helped up to her feet. They looked over to Sakuyamon and expressed fury toward King Basilikmon's blatant disregard for other lives.

"She sacrificed herself... no..." Seirika clenched her fists. "That bastard. He's going to..."

"GAH!" Another pair of screams echoed out until they were silenced immediately afterward.

"NO! PHILLIPE! ARTEMISMON!" Himura cried out.

Suzakato and Seirika whirled around as their faces paled with fright. They saw both Artemismon and Phillipe on the ground, both turned into stone. Himakko and Youkai Inumon were already by their petrified friends' sides. The Warrior of Byakko dropped to both knees, feeling that he failed to protect Phillipe. Jeri flew down by Himakko and put her arms around him.

"UGH!" Angedramon grunted as King Basilikmon slapped her aside with his tail. Her entire body glowed as she dedigivolved back into Felinismon. Jeri turned and raced over to her digimon's side. "I... couldn't take him. He's... too strong..."

Youkai Inumon took no chances and flew off to attack King Basilikmon.

Gallantmon, who was closer, stabbed the snake's left eye with his lance.

"AUGH!" The serpent hissed as he felt his entire eye pop out of its socket. He pivoted his head and threw Gallantmon off. While rubbing the area where his eye used to be, Youkai Inumon rocketed toward the serpent and repelled him with another volley of dark fireballs. Then, he summoned a giant flame storm that turned into a black, flaming wolf.

"Heh, not so fast-"

"THIS ONE'S FOR HENRY!"

As King Basilikmon turned, he was met with Mega Gargomon's giant right hand. King Basilikmon collapsed on a nearby building and tilted on his side. Mega Gargomon seized King Basilikmon's tail and swung him overhead, lifting the serpent into mid-air. He slammed King Basilikmon to the ground and punched him in the face. King Basilikmon snapped back from the armored giant's closed fist.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! GAAAUGH!" Mega Gargomon bellowed while punching King Basilikmon's face.

Suddenly, the snake's body vanished from Mega Gargomon's reach. Everyone looked up as King Basilikmon reappeared above the. Raising his head, he opened his mouth and released a giant orb of green light. As the orb floated in front of the demonic serpent, the expanded and detonated, releasing beams of light that rained down on the Tamers and the digimon.

"_**PARADISE MAELSTROM!**_" King Basilikmon roared out from the heavens, implementing his powerful area attack.

Suzakato shouted at the top of his lungs. "GUYS! MOVE!"

However, it was too late. The beams all blasted through sections of the Shinjuku district, blowing through buildings and striking each Tamer. Suzakato, Seirika, Himakko, and Jeri were all knocked back by the beams. The three Beast Tamers were left laying sprawled and demorphed back into their normal human forms. Jeri, too, was out of it. The digimon were shot by the beams, causing Gallantmon, Youkai Inumon, and Mega Gargomon to dedigivolve back to their rookie forms.

In less than five minutes, King Basilikmon had completely decimated Shinjuku's local heroes: the Digimon Tamers and their digimon partners. Although, the demonic serpent wasn't satisfied as he realized that the Tamers were not fighting at 100 percent after their brief skirmish with the Demon Corps.

Nonetheless, he set to carry out Charon and the Prophet's wishes.

"Just as you've ordered, I left the Tamers and their digimon broken. My wrath was far too great to overcome," King Basilikmon murmured. "A part of me wishes to kill them in their vulnerable states, but as you request... I shall withdraw."

Suddenly, the Prophet's voice telepathically spoke to King Basilikmon. '_**We're merely testing these heroes and their powers. Don't worry... you'll have your chance to exact your full revenge on the two you wish to destroy. Now, return immediately.**_'

"Very well," the serpent scoffed as he narrowed his now one-eyed gaze toward Himura and Inumon. A wicked chuckled escaped the reptilian monster's lips. "I'll spare you for now, but only until we meet again. Heh, I took away another dear friend from you. But, hey, perhaps you can save him... unlike Kotori." _Thanks to my new evolved form, I can petrify them without my jewel, but it's not as permanent as it was before. _"Bah, what a waste. Farewell, Tamers. Let's see how you manage to recover from this."

With that, a giant black portal opened up. King Basilikmon glided through the portal and returned to the mysterious realm where Charon and the Prophet awaited him.

Meanwhile, as the serpent departed, Yamaki, Janyuu, Riley, and Talley raced out of the government building.

"HENRY!" Janyuu hurried toward his petrified son and embraced the statue. "Henry! How could this happen to you?"

Yamaki gritted his teeth with anger. "That monster managed to defeat all of them at once?"

"We were too late to warn them," Talley lowered her head, sighing with regret. "That anomaly breached our world faster than we could detect it."

Riley turned toward Yamaki. "Mitsuo, find out what's happening in the Digital World! Talley, let's tend to the kids!" She immediately said to her colleague as they hurried over to check on the other Tamers.

"Judging by what just happened... I'm guessing hell's already broken loose," the man alluded to a forthcoming uprising from within the Digital World. _Takato, how can you all recover from this? If one enemy was able to defeat them this easily, I dread what horrifying new digimon have evolved during these times of peace._

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Four Blocks from the Royal Flush Arcade/12:40 PM**_

"Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon! Take out this jerk's remaining Life Points!" Joey declared.

The Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon fired a burst of fire that blasted the Paradais Knight's Vampire Lord into oblivion.

"NO!" The Paradais Knight roared out as his defeated monster exploded in front of him. The explosion knocked the Knight back and sent him rolling across the pavement while his cards scattered. His own Duel Disk was destroyed in the process, which was the end result for any duelist with cuffs locked on their devices.

Joey was a little worse for wear after the opponent's monsters pummeled his own monsters. He limped a little toward the fallen Slifer Red student. He sustained bruises on his left arm, a cut on his cheek, and his left leg sustained a slight knee injury.

Ignoring the nagging pain from his duel, Joey scoffed as he glared down at the Knight. "Who the hell sent you?" He knelt over and lifted the student by his shirt.

"Not going to tell... ehehe."

"We'll see," the blonde-haired male Duelist dropped the Paradais Knight. He yanked the cable attached. _Damn, I hope no one else got caught up in a duel with these punks. What the hell is going on here? Those monsters of his attacked for real... and I got the battle scars to prove it! _

xxxxx

_**Alleyway/12:41 PM**_

"Jinzo, attack her Dark Magician Girl and end this duel!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. It came from another one of the Paradais Knights, who was locked in a duel with Tea Gardner.

Once Jinzo blasted the Dark Magician Girl, Tea cried out as her Life Points went down to zero. Fortunately, Tea's monster absorbed most of the impact. Compared to Joey, she only sustained a few bruises from the attacks by her opponent's monsters. She watched in horror as her Duel Disk exploded and sent all of her cards flying out. The defeated girl fell to her knees as the Paradais Knight snorted irritably.

"That was pathetically easy!" The Paradais Knight turned his back to Tea. "Oh well. You snooze, you lose, bitch. Time to find some real competition." With that, the Slifer Red student hurried out of the alleyway.

Staring over her demolished Duel Disk, Tea yanked it off. "I can't believe I lost. My Duel Disk..." She picked up her cards, but then noticed Joey limping across the street. "JOEY! OVER HERE!"

Pivoting his head, Joey noticed his friend calling out to him. He hurried (as far as his leg could take him) toward Tea and stopped to notice her destroyed Duel Disk.

"This creep destroyed my Duel Disk and ran off..."

"Was he wearing one of those red Duel Academy uniforms?"

"Yeah, why?"

Joey answered. "Another one of those creeps forced me into a duel, but I kicked his sorry rear. They attach these cables called 'duel cuffs' to duelists. The loser's Duel Disks are quickly destroyed."

"Yeah, and I lost..." Tea sighed sadly. "I was getting into the dueling spirit, but..."

"Don't sweat it. We need to find Yugi and the others."

Tea nodded. "Right before anyone else gets jumped by these creeps."

"Yugi's dueling one of them right now, but I know Yug can take 'em."

"I hope you're right, Joey. What in the world is going on here?"

"These bastards must be the ones sending all those duelists to the hospital! I bet their picking them off, one by one."

"That's terrible. We can't let this go on any longer!"

The blonde-haired Duelist asserted. "Yeah, but let's not waste any time. Let's move."

"Right!" Tea said. "Though, you're limping. Did you...?"

"It's nothing serious, Tea. Let's go."

"Whatever you say."

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Bridge/12:43 PM**_

The Legendary Warriors brought the fight to the Neo-Dark Masters. For a while, it was a standstill. It seemed Piedmon and his elite crew were gaining an upper hand, but the Ten Warriors proved to be too efficient. With prior experience from battling stronger enemies, the Legendary Warriors overwhelmed the Neo-Dark Masters and their fleets.

Piedmon was baffled by how strong Kaiser Greymon proved to be. Even his last resort, the handkerchief, was easily brushed aside like it was nothing.

"Damn you! To think we underestimated your strength, Legendary Warriors," Piedmon scowled with frustration. He jumped out of Kaiser Greymon's reach and floated adrift in mid-air. _The others aren't faring well, either. I hate to do this, but this calls for a tactical retreat. _

"Going somewhere, Piedmon?" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"We have more important matters to attend to," The Dark Master rebuked while levitating higher, "but this won't be the last time you'll see us! I vow that you and your petty friends will meet your end in the Digital World. Be prepared, for the impending war that'll affect all the Digital Worlds and your own home world!" The wicked clown laughed out loud.

As the Warrior of Flame heard this from Piedmon, Kaiser Greymon tensely glared up at Piedmon and jumped up to attack Piedmon.

Piedmon called out to his other three colleagues and the remaining Nightmare Soldiers. "Retreat! Our mission was a failure!"

As King Etemon watched his WaruMonzaemon fleeing, the new Dark Master snorted with irritation. "What are ya'll, wimps? They're just a bunch of measly kids!" He turned around as Reichmon jumped in front of him. "Whoa! Now, you should give the King sometime to prepare!" King Etemon jumped away from Reichmon and summoned a ball of energy in his right palm. "Have some of my _**Monkey Wrench**_, ya concert crasher!"

As King Etemon threw the orb, it landed in front of Reichmon and exploded. The end result of the explosion knocked Reichmon back, sending him flying off the bridge's edge.

"Kouichi!" Magna Garurumon shouted as he flew down and caught his brother from falling off the bridge. "I've got you!"

"Reichmon sighed with relief. "Thanks, Kouichi."

King Etemon chuckled as he hopped on a WaruMonzaemon's back. "If I had my Dark Network with me, ya'll would be kneeling before me!"

Daipenmon watched as King Etemon's forces retreated. He and the others noticed a vortex opening in the distance. The Nightmare Soldiers fled through the open vortex, retreating back into the Digital World.

"MARK MY WORDS, CHICKADEES! THIS GRAND TOUR ISN'T OVER!" King Etemon howled in a singsong tone, prompting the Legendary Warriors (and the other Dark Masters with ears) to cover their ears.

"Gah! Make him stop!" Rhino Kabuterimon griped as he tucked his head into his armored shell.

Devitamamon growled irately as he his own minions were retreating. A part of him refused to flee now that he was finally taking part in his first active battle out of the Digital World. However, he realized the true intentions of this sudden 'tactical retreat.'

"You've been spared for now, Legendary Warriors, but the next time we meet… I will see to it that I devour you!" Devitamamon vowed in a threatening manner. He quickly flew off with Gigadramon and Megadramon through the vortex.

"They're all running!" Jet Silphymon cried out. "That'll show them to mess with us!"

"You said it, girlie!" Calmaramon concurred with the Warrior of Wind.

Petaldramon grunted. "This skirmish didn't last long."

Mercuremon couldn't help but to agree. He observed the enemies entering the vortex. "Still, thou shouldn't taketh their threats lightly."

Walking by Petaldramon's side, Gigasmon panted for all the twisting and turning he had to do to perform. "Yeah, but… at least it's over."

"For now," Magna Garurumon asserted while descending near them with Reichmon. "This skirmish was nothing but a minor front."

Last but not least, Piedmon hopped atop Machinedramon's head and ordered the mechanical behemoth to pace toward the portal. However, Kaiser Greymon pursued the two Dark Masters.

"HOLD IT!" Kaiser Greymon roared out as he raised his sword. "You're not going anywhere! You don't just retreat when we're in the middle of a fight!"

The Warrior of Light scoffed irritably and flew ahead while calling out to his friend. "TAKUYA! WAIT!"

Of course, like the cheap shot artists they truly were, Piedmon and Machinedramon pivoted their heads and launched underhanded attacks – which repelled the Z-Hybrids back.

"_**Clown Trick!**_"

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Piedmon's magical beam caught Kaiser Greymon and repelled him to the ground. Machinedramon's simultaneous cannon beams pounded Magna Garurumon repeatedly, knocking him to the ground near Kaiser Greymon's prone body.

"No! Takuya! Kouji!" Jet Silphymon and Reichmon cried out as they were the first ones to fly over toward the fallen Z-Hybrids.

"You two aren't gonna get away with that!" Daipenmon growled angrily as he prepared to launch a counterattack against the Dark Masters.

Rhino Kabuterimon strolled right in front of Daipenmon, restraining the Warrior of Ice from recklessly provoking the villains.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Legendary Warriors," Piedmon decreed, his smile faded and was replaced with a somber frown. "This skirmish will pale in comparison to what's in store for you. I dare you to engage us in battle in the Digital World. Bring as many of your allies as you want. Even the Tamers won't better your chances, my friends."

Machinedramon deeply chuckled while shifting his massive head away. "And this time we won't have a fool like Pharaohmon running things."

"Indeed, the stakes will be even higher. But, do come and try to stop us. It will be YOUR grand finale!" Piedmon said as he took a bow while Machinedramon strode through the portal. "Until next time, Legendary Warriors."

As the behemoth and the clown disappeared in the vortex, the portal sealed up and left the Legendary Warriors behind with an ambiguous warning.

Piedmon kept referring to a 'major war' in the Digital World. Even Chaos Gallantmon made references to it as he forewarned the Tamers. Like the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors pondered this inquiry to themselves: What was truly going on in the Digital World?

"Takuya, can you hear me?" Jet Silphymon asked as she pressed her hands on Kaiser Greymon's chest. "Takuya!"

"Yeah… I'll manage, babe," Kaiser Greymon coughed, responding to his girlfriend's concern. He raised his head, slowly lifting his gigantic frame. "Kouji?"

"Don't worry. Luckily, those were just warning shots," Magna Garurumon replied as he, too, lifted his body off the ground. "We took a worse beating from Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, and Lucemon."

The Warrior of Fire concurred with Magna Garurumon's sentiments. "No kidding! I can't blame you there, Kouji."

"They described an impending war in the Digital World. What did Piedmon mean?" Reichmon construed Piedmon's warning.

Mercuremon responded to the Warrior of Darkness' inquiry. "We can't say for certain."

"But, it wouldn't hurt to contact Lord Seraphimon," said Gigasmon.

Kaiser Greymon nodded. "Yeah, he, Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon should have the answers we're looking for."

Magna Garurumon asserted. "Agreed, but let's make it fast. There's no telling how much damage the Dark Masters are causing to the Digital World now."

"Not to mention they have new recruits. That Elvis wannabe and that egg freak with the big teeth!" Rhino Kabuterimon reminded his colleagues. "Sheesh, where did Piedmon get those two?"

"That King Etemon guy must be the same Etemon that the Digi-Destined faced. He mentioned something about his Dark Network," Daipenmon said.

"In any case, we have to stop the Neo-Dark Masters. Whatever they're planning, we're going to stop it!" Jet Silphymon declared.

Raising his voice, Petaldramon blurted out, "Then, what the hell are we waiting around here for? Let's get our asses in gear!"

"Yeah, really nice way of putting it, Petaldramon," Calmaramon rolled her eyes.

Kaiser Greymon didn't waste time as he pulled out his D-Scanner. "It's settled then. Time to make a call to ol' Seraphi-"

Suddenly, a projectile shot out of nowhere and knocked the D-Scanner out of Kaiser Greymon's hand. In response to this hasty attack, the Legendary Warriors scattered and scanned around the bridge. It didn't take long for Magna Garurumon to spot the perpetrator behind the attack.

"I see someone! Above us!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed.

Rhino Kabuterimon frowned as he noticed a hooded figure floating above them. "Who is that?"

"Did the Dark Masters leave a straggler behind?" Gigasmon wondered, gazing up at the figure.

"Hey! Did Piedmon send you to try and finish us off? Man, he must be desperate," Kaiser Greymon shouted irritably as he reached over to grab his D-Scanner.

The vague figure slowly descended as he spoke up. "Piedmon? Dark Masters? Ludicrous, I wouldn't be caught dead working for those clowns. No, my allegiance lies with a far greater entity, the likes of which you Legendary Warriors have yet to bear witness to!"

"Who are you?" Kaiser Greymon demanded as he picked up his D-Scanner. "Were you watching us?"

The figure chuckled as he slowly removed his hood. "I was observing you closely while you engaged the Dark Masters. I must say… I'm not impressed."

"Say what?" Jet Silphymon snapped.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Legendary Warriors," the figure pulled down his hood and ripped the cloak off his body.

The mysterious individual revealed himself as a fifteen-foot tall bipedal creature. Its entire hide was made of a black, leathery skin, with gray patches of metal plating on its shoulders, elbows, shins and side hips. Three rows of jagged spikes lined horizontally across its back, granting him a defense from being attacked from his blind spot. The creature's arms were largely muscular with grotesque veins exposed along his biceps and forearms. His head had a design that looked like a bat's silhouette spread across his face. The creature's slanted, tiny yellow eyes imbued with a sinister green glow. It had no visible mouth. The legs of the monster were thick with layers of hard muscle and layers of black hide. The creature let out a deep hiss as large, bony blades protruded out of its arms.

The Legendary Warriors were stunned in silence as they observed the mysterious monster.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting that," Petaldramon spoke up as he looked at the other Legendary Warriors. "What?"

Rhino Kabuterimon gulped as he shook his head. "Yeah... I'll reiterate what he said. I sure wasn't expecting this."

"I am Grendelmon," the creature introduced himself, his sinister voice deepened. "I came here to eliminate you."

Magna Garurumon frowned. "_Grendel_mon?"

"Oh yes. I know all about your A-Hybrid form, Warrior of Light, Beowulfmon," Grendelmon chuckled deeply as he methodically paced toward the Legendary Warriors. "How fitting that you and I may one day face each other, but not today. You and your meddlesome friends don't stand a chance against me."

Gigasmon growled irritably as he smashed his fists together. "This guy's running his mouth too much."

"All I need is one minute... no, maybe even thirty seconds to take you all out," Grendelmon bragged.

"Big talk from one single digimon. How YOU'RE even a digimon astounds me, but you picked the wrong time, pal!" The sword-wielding Kaiser Greymon shouted in defiance as he and Magna Garurumon pressed forward. "Ready, Magna Garurumon?"

"After dealing with the Dark Masters and their crew, this is nothing," the Warrior of Light decreed.

Grendelmon shook his head and sighed. "Underestimating your enemy. I thought you would've learned better, Legendary Warriors." He lowered his head while his eyes glowed like raging fire and turned neon green. "I might be only a mega-level digimon, but I've been bestowed with special abilities..."

_Shoom._

Grendelmon vanished before everyone's eyes.

"What? He teleported?" Daipenmon shouted. Suddenly, he felt a sharp punch to his gut, then Grendelmon reappeared above the group with arms folded.

"Up here," Grendelmon chuckled as he casted a terrifying gaze on the Ten Legendary Warriors. "Oh, and I'm afraid I don't teleport. This is my actual speed, Warrior of Ice. Oh, and I believe this is yours?" The mysterious digimon held up Tomoki's D-Scanner. "An interesting device. With these, you can pull up a profile on any digimon you can find, provided that they are in your database. However, a few of us prefer to keep our backgrounds confidential."

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Daipenmon exclaimed.

"Ah-ah-ah... not without doing this..." Grendelmon collected a dark ball of energy in one hand and pressed it through the scanning port of Tomoki's D-Scanner. "_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Ice.**_"

With that, Daipenmon gasped as rings of fractal coding encircled his form. The Warrior of Ice watched as he quickly transformed back to his human form. "What happened? He..."

"Tomoki! Your D-Scanner!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed.

Grendelmon chuckled as he threw the D-Scanner down at Tomoki's feet. "I have the power to infect and destroy any device, including your D-Scanners. Your D-Scanner's been corrupted and thus I've cut off access to your spirits. You can't digivolve anymore."

"YOU BASTARD!" Petaldramon roared as he swung his tail at Grendelmon.

Grendelmon dodged the Warrior of Wood's long tail and vanished. The group quickly moved in to gang up on Grendelmon, but the viral digimon already reached Petaldramon's face. Long bony protrusions emerged out of Grendelmon's hand and stabbed Petaldramon's face. The Warrior of Wood couldn't move an inch as Grendelmon punched through Petaldramon's head and ripped out his D-Scanner.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Wood.**_"

Within a few seconds, Grendelmon infected and shut off Vega's D-Scanner. Fractal code rings appeared around Petaldramon as his massive frame shrunk back down to human size, leaving only Vega in the behemoth's place.

"Vega! Why you!" Mercuremon rushed in to attack Grendelmon. "_**Mirror**__**-**_"

Grendelmon dashed right in front of Mercuremon and punched a hole through his mirror face. He yanked out the D-Scanner out of Mercuremon, infecting the device in hand.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Metal.**_"

Mercuremon collapsed in a heap on the ground while fractal code covered him. The Warrior of Metal turned back to Dimitro.

"Vega! Dimitro!" Kaiser Greymon shouted in disbelief. _How the hell can he do this? _

Grendelmon shifted his gaze toward Rhino Kabuterimon.

However, the Warrior of Thunder wasn't going down without a fight. He charged up an electrical blast through his massive horn. "You're not getting away with this! Take this! _**Thunder Laser!**_"

"Attack him, everyone! Don't let him get your D-Scanners!" Kaiser Greymon shouted out in command.

The other Legendary Warriors moved in to attack Grendelmon. Grendelmon raised his right hand and caught Rhino Kabuterimon's lightning blast. The viral digimon shoot three bony protrusions, which latched onto the Warrior of Thunder. He prodded and pulled out Junpei's D-Scanner.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Thunder.**_"

As he infected and shut down Junpei's D-Scanner, Rhino Kabuterimon groaned as fractal code covered him completely. The digimon turned back into Junpei and was left sitting on the ground. Grendelmon threw Junpei's, Vega's, and Dimitro's D-Scanners on the floor. Grendelmon turned around as he spotted the other six Legendary Warriors dashing in from all sides.

Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Reichmon, Gigasmon, Jet Silphymon, and Calmaramon unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_" The Warrior of Flame fired a successive barrage of fire blasts through his sword.

"_**Magna Missiles!**_" The Warrior of Light launched an assortment of missiles directly at his adversary.

"_**Black Theorem!**_" Reichmon shouted, firing a red beam through his spear

"_**Quagmire Twister!**_" Gigasmon cried out as he rotated and swung his fists around.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_" Jet Silphymon waved her whirlwind, unleashing a strong wind towards her enemy.

"_**Titanic Tempest!**_" Calmaramon rotated her body, flying up and landing in front of Grendelmon to impale him.

However, Grendelmon simply dashed through and evaded the incoming attacks. None one of the Legendary Warrior's attacks landed a single blow on Grendelmon. The viral digimon proved to be too fast on his feet. Then, he raced up to his next victim.

As Calmaramon tried yanking herself out of the ground, she raised her head and saw Grendelmon hovering in front of her.

"No..." Calmaramon murmured.

Grendelmon already held Jaarin's D-Scanner, quickly confiscating it from her hands.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Water.**_"

Just like that, Jaarin's D-Scanner became infected and its power abruptly shut down.

Calmaramon collapsed as she was engulfed in fractal code. As Calmaramon vanished, Jaarin lied on the ground in her place. Grendelmon approached Henry Wong's older sister and threw her D-Scanner next to her.

"NO! JAARIN!" Gigasmon cried out as he headed off to attack Grendelmon without a second thought.

Jaarin shouted in plea. "Get back, Gigasmon! You'll only lose your D-Scanner!"

"So nice of you to volunteer," Grendelmon turned, quickly picking out his next victim. He vanished and reappeared in front of Gigasmon. Thrusting his right arm forward, he punched Gigasmon and knocked him out with a single blow. He then plunged his hand through Gigasmon's right leg and yanked out his D-Scanner. "There we go. Was that so bad?"

"SAM!" Jaarin screamed in horror.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Earth.**_"

Sharing the same fate as his friends and girlfriend, Gigasmon's power was cut off. His D-Scanner was infected and access to his spirit powers was nullified. Gigasmon turned back into Sam Joseph, who was down on his knees. Grendelmon dropped Sam's D-Scanner on the ground and left the young man behind to lament over his defeat.

"Only four remain," Grendelmon shifted his attention toward the Warriors of Flame, Light, Darkness, and Wind.

Junpei called out to the remaining four. "Get away guys! You four are all that's left!"

"RUN!" Tomoki exclaimed. "Get to Seraphimon and the others! Hurry!"

Kaiser Greymon growled. "No, we can't! We're not leaving you!"

Reichmon gripped his spear and scowled angrily. "Here he comes, guys!"

"I've chosen my next victim!" Grendelmon declared as he vanished and reappeared in front of Magna Garurumon "You."

Suddenly, the Warrior of Darkness threw himself in front of his brother. Grendelmon went ahead and punched through Reichmon's chest. "_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Darkness.**_"

"NO! KOUICHI!" The Warrior of Light exclaimed in horror, seeing his own brother offering himself as a sacrifice. "Don't let him..."

"You can't let him take your D-Scan-" Reichmon abruptly stopped as fractal code covered him. His digimon form faded and he turned back into Kouichi.

Grendelmon snorted in contempt as he threw Kouichi and his D-Scanner to the ground.

"Kouichi! No!" Magna Garurumon wasted no time and dove toward Grendelmon. He caught the mysterious digimon with a rapid punch, which caused Grendelmon's head to snap back. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

Grendelmon snapped his head back and shot a rather composed glare. His eyes glowed profusely orange, indicating an abrupt change in his mood. His composed nature was replaced with an impulsive, enraged demeanor. Grendelmon straightened his posture and growled, slowly shifting the area where his mouth was concealed. Grendelmon's bottom jaw opened, revealing a mouth filled with long, sharp, knife shaped teeth. He also produced a long, sticky green tongue while grotesque green saliva dripped out of the creature's mouth.

"Um, Kouji?" Jet Silphymon backed off.

"You think you can scare me by changing your face!" Magna Garurumon threw his right hand, punching Grendelmon square in the forehead.

"KOUJI!" Kaiser Greymon roared out as he flew in to attack Grendelmon's backside.

Grendelmon bellowed out with psychotic laughter as he vanished out of sight again.

Before Jet Silphymon could respond, a powerful blow pounded her gut. The Warrior of Wind gasped, collapsing with the wind knocked out of her. Grendelmon yanked Izumi's D-Scanner out of her stomach and infected it.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Wind.**_"

Jet Silphymon turned back into Izumi and was thrown to the ground. Grendelmon tossed the girl's infected D-Scanner by her side.

"Izumi! Damn you... bastard!" Kaiser Greymon roared as he tried to impale Grendelmon.

Unfortunately for the Z-Hybrids, Grendelmon quickly blasted them energy blasts from his mouth. Kaiser Greymon was knocked back several feet near the edge of the bridge. Magna Garurumon was sent crashing into a nearby abandoned car.

"Pitiful, is this really the power of the Ten Legendary Warriors that conquered Lucemon?" Grendelmon growled as he wiped the green saliva from his lips. Shifting his gaze at Magna Garurumon, Grendelmon's eyes glowed and released beams that hit Kouji's D-Scanner. "_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Light.**_"

As he slowly tried to stand up, Magna Garurumon shrank down to human size and turned back into Kouji.

Finally, it didn't take long for Grendelmon point his eye beams directly at Kaiser Greymon.

"_**Viral Infection Initiation. Terminate Spirits of Flame.**_" Grendelmon droned as his voice altered back to normal. "With that, the Ten Legendary Warriors have been conquered. Unless you can find a capable anti-virus to counteract my viral infection, you'll never Spirit Evolve again. It all ends here for you, Legendary Warriors."

Kaiser Greymon sighed out of exhaustion as his body collapsed. He turned back into Takuya and lay prone on the ground.

Grendelmon growled angrily as he rushed over towards Takuya and kicked his stomach. Then, to further vent out his frustrations, he noticed Kouji sitting up. Grendelmon's eyes glowed profusely, preparing to incinerate Kouji on sight.

Suddenly, Grendelmon paused as the Prophet's voice interrupted him. '_**Stop what you're doing, Grendelmon. You are not supposed to kill them. You simply had to deactivate their D-Scanners. Your mission is over. Pull out. King Basilikmon has returned to our quarters.**_'

Hesitant at first, Grendelmon wanted to do away with the defenseless Legendary Warriors. He noticed the group of ten teens and young adults facing him with disdained looks. Grendelmon shut off the energy flowing in his eyes and turned his back to the Legendary Warriors.

"So, be it," Grendelmon scoffed as he leapt off the edge of the bridge.

"HEY, YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Takuya exclaimed as he jumped out and tried to grab Grendelmon's foot. "You better get back here!"

As Takuya watched Grendelmon descend into the waters, a giant vortex opened up out of nowhere. Grendelmon passed through the vortex and returned back to the dimension where Paradais awaited him.

"Grendelmon, I won't forget this..." Takuya gritted his teeth while holding onto his D-Scanner firmly. He casted his eyes on his D-Scanner and noticed the screen was static. "He... he actually cut us off from summoning our spirits?"

"Takuya! I can't believe this is happening!" Tomoki exclaimed. "How are we going to reach Seraphimon now?"

"Our D-Scanners... they've been shut off. That creep..." Junpei stammered, completely dismayed by the outcome of the battle.

"How are we going to Spirit Evolve if he comes back?" Sam dreaded the worst possible outcomes.

Jaarin pressed her D-Scanner against her chest. "This can't be happening. It's a nightmare."

"No, we have to try and contact Seraphimon and the Celestial Angels," Kouichi spoke up as he lifted himself off the ground. "Even if our Spirit powers have been cut off, we must try to contact them."

"Kouichi!" Kouji blurted out as he walked over by his brother's side. "It's worth a try, Takuya."

"Kouji, he called himself Grendelmon. He also claims to have no affiliation with the Dark Masters..." Kouichi proclaimed as he reminded his brother. "Maybe, you should've become Beowulfmon."

Kouji lowered his head and frowned. "He never even gave me a chance. None of us were ready for him. His power... his speed... he overwhelmed all of us." _What kind of monsters have been appearing these last few years in the Digital World? Is there truly going to be a great impending crisis?_

"Go for it, Takuya," Vega supported this idea. "I don't want to have to tell Ami about what happened to me."

"It's imperative that we speak with them about our current dilemma," Dimitro said. "Both about the Digital World and our skirmish with this Grendelmon."

"Right, I'm on it, guys," Takuya didn't put up any resistance and pressed a button on his D-Scanner. "Let's hope this works. Hopefully, they can find a way to fix our D-Scanners and neutralize that freak's virus." _C'mon, you. Work! The sooner we contact Seraphimon, the better! Our chances are looking terribly grim if we don't get our D-Scanners fixed soon!_

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Local Shopping District/12:47 PM**_

The Kuiper Belt Senshi managed to destroy remnants of the Rajita army that attacked Shibuya. Sailor Sedna finished off the last remaining alien enemies, fully utilizing her Valkyrie ice powers.

"Yeah, that'll show these freaks!" Sailor Orcus bragged on about their victory.

"They were troublesome, but we managed to take them out easily," Sailor Ixion said.

Sailor Varuna scanned around the vicinity while brushing her hair aside. "That's it? Where's the challenge in this?"

"Now, now, this isn't a competition, Varuna," Sedna lectured her eldest teammate. "We were trying to clean up the streets and that's what we did."

Lucy concurred. "Yes, and with that riff-raff out of the way, we can aid the other Senshi."

Desi asserted. "We should head out to Juuban Park. They're facing more Rajita soldiers there."

"Ah, but they should be fine. They have their Valkyrie forms and they can easily kick their butts!" Sailor Eris promptly stated.

"Yeah, but it's a good idea if we still went over there and lend them some support," Sailor Quaoar said. "It's our responsibility to aid our fellow Senshi."

The Ice Senshi smiled, nodding her head in approval. "Quaoar has the right idea, guys. Now, c'mon, let's get a move o-"

_**BOOM!**_

_**BOOM!**_

A series of energy blasts rained down and dotted the streets, igniting massive explosions. This abrupt assault garnered the attention of the Kuiper Belt Senshi as they jumped back from the explosive blasts. The girls distanced themselves from what could've been a disaster if they remained too close.

"What in the hell was that?" Varuna shouted.

Sedna shifted her gaze towards the billowing smoke clouds. Her eyes narrowed fiercely as she noticed an ominous figure walking out of the billowing clouds. The Kuiper Senshi and the two dogs, too, faced the same direction as their team leader.

"I see something... someone coming this way," Sedna informed her team. She clenched her fists, waiting to verify the identity of this 'attacker.' "Whatever it is... here it comes."

The group heard a deep chuckled being uttered behind the smoke cloud. Initially, they didn't recognize the voice at first. Then, as the winds pushed the smoke clouds away, the ominous figure was revealed to the group.

It was the monster that assisted Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and her Neo-Animamates.

"Nix?" Sedna exclaimed, her mouth gaped in shock.

"Isn't that...?" Eris gasped.

Orcus frowned as she recognized him. "He worked with the Neo-Animamates!"

"Why...? Why did you attack us?" Sailor Sedna cried out, demanding an immediate response from the creature. "We thought you left with the Animamates? Did they return to face us again?"

Nix ceased his deep laughter. "Oh no. This has nothing to do with the Animamates anymore. I left Papillon once you crushed her pride, Sailor Sedna."

"What? You mean... you departed? So, this is just you? Attacking us?"

"You have it all figured out, Sedna," Nix chuckled as he opened his massive cyclopean eye. "For a girl your age, you have the perception of an aged veteran."

"No, I just know how my enemy thinks. That simple," the Ice Senshi retorted candidly. "So, you're just out to get us back for defeating the Animamates. Papillon left after she realized what I told her that her actions were wrong."

"I was nothing but a spy. I was sent undercover to watch you collect your group, and it'll be my duty to destroy you as you stand now," the creature raised his arms, forming two energy balls in his hands. "Sailor Sedna, you especially are someone who my true masters want gone from this world. The syndicate I've been loyal to is beginning to shift its plans forward. Kuiper Belt Senshi, we shall seal your fates."

Varuna scoffed. "Enough about this fate bullshit... you picked a fight with us and now we're going to make you regret it."

Quaoar nodded as she assumed a fighting stance. "Whoever this group is, we and the other Senshi will stop you."

Nix chuckled deeply. "Oh, trust me. By the time one of my partners is done with them, you're going to be easy pickings for my masters."

_What does he mean by that?_ Sailor Sedna initially thought as she saw Nix fly towards her group. "Here he comes, guys! Spread out!"

"RIGHT!" The Kuiper Belt Senshi shouted as they spread across the area.

As for Lucy and Desi, the dogs hurried over behind a bush and watched the Kuiper Senshi engage Nix in battle.

Sailor Sedna raised her Ice Trident and summoned a giant icicle. "_**Sedna Icicle Spear!**_" She quickly launched the giant ice spear toward Nix, who caught it with his claws and poured out dark energy. The icicle spear melted from the dark energy flow, which annoyed Sedna.

Sedna flew toward Nix and threw out a volley of icicles at the creature. Nix teleported out of Sedna's ice projectiles. Then, he reappeared behind Sedna and attempted to smash her with his fists. Sedna whirled around and countered his blow while raising her trident. As Sedna and Nix were locked in a struggle, the Ice Senshi was surrounded by a wisps of light blue energy. Nix noticed as he felt a freezing chill being near Sedna.

"Big mistake, Nix," Sedna lectured the creature. "Underestimate me and I'll raise to the occasion."

Suddenly, Nix began to laugh as if mocking the Ice Senshi's determined valor.

"Oh no. I believe it's the other way around, dear Sedna," Nix smirked as he vanished out of Sedna's view and reappeared above her. In less than a second, Nix already collected a massive sphere of dark energy. "I purposely made myself look weak just to give you a false sense of hope! Think again, I no longer have any reason to restrain myself! Now, die, Sailor Sedna!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Varuna roared out as she jumped up behind Nix and swung her axe, attempting to cut him in half.

Nix teleported out of Varuna's reach and reappeared above her. He shot an elbow directly into Varuna, sending her falling in a heap on the street. Ixion, Eris, Orcus, and Quaoar hurried over toward Varuna, who was sprawled on the ground.

"Varuna!" Sedna called out.

Just then, Nix reappeared by Sedna's side and whispered. "_You friends aren't even at the level necessary to face me. However, you are a different matter. Your cohorts are merely meddlesome distractions._"

"My friends aren't..." Sedna whirled around as she impaled Nix with her trident. "...DISTRACTIONS!" She screamed out as she slammed Nix into the ground and yanked her trident out of the monster. "How dare you insult my friends! What the hell do you know about friends? Oh, that's right. You use people. You didn't care whether I'd kill Papillon or not! So much for your loyalty and all that other bull crap!" She raised her trident and prepared to stab him again. "Any last words? Huh?"

Varuna overheard Sedna as Quaoar helped her up. "...Karin." _This is one of those rare times when she gets REALLY pissed. _

"Finish him, Sedna!" Eris called out.

"Yeah! Show this joker who he's dealing with!" Orcus cheered her friend on.

Just as Sedna raised her trident...

Nix tilted his head and fired a massive beam out of his eye. The charged beam was sent directly toward one massive target.

The other Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Sedna turned and shouted toward her friends. "Guys... GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Girls! Move!" Desi and Lucy barked out as they sprang out of the bushes.

Sailor Sedna flew out to counter Nix's beam.

It was too late.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

A massive explosion caught The Kuiper Belt Senshi, sending them flying across the area. They screamed while being thrown across the streets. Varuna and Quaoar were thrown against a nearby car. Ixion crashed through a store window. Orcus was knocked into a mailbox. Eris crashed into a light post as her head hit the back of the long metal stand.

"ERIS!" Lucy and Desi cried out. "GIRLS!"

Sedna whirled around as her eyes turned white. Nix cackled madly as he goaded the Ice Senshi to attack him. The Ice Senshi didn't waste time as she bumrushed Nix and punched him in the face. The creature sidestepped Sedna's punch and twisted around her. He seized Sedna's right arm and applied an armlock.

"Attacking blind in anger, eh?" Nix chuckled as he pressed himself against Sedna's back. "Dear child, you may be a seasoned warrior and a dimension traveler, but you have yet to control your rage. You can't expect to defeat me if you're blinded by your own rage. Your friends... let's face it. Even as Eternal Senshi, they don't stand a chance against the syndicate I'm associated with. Paradais is looking to change this world."

"Paradais?" Sedna gritted her teeth as Nix tightened his grip, overpowering her. _Where is he getting this strength?_

The creature continued on with the ominous warning. "Be prepared. If you truly want to avenge your fallen friends, then make sure they're all up to your level. I'd rather fight you all when you're at your Valkyrie stages."

"ALL OF US?"

"Yes."

Sedna scoffed. "You're crazy! Don't think I'll let you get away with what you did to my friends!"

"They're not dead, Sedna. But, next time, they might not be so lucky!" Nix chuckled, twirling a lock of Sedna's brunette hair with his claws. "Oh, and one more thing." He whispered into the girl's ear, hinting at a revelation. "A certain someone from one of your many escapades is dying to see you."

While Nix pushed Sedna back, the Ice Senshi retaliated and summoned a giant ice spear at him. "Bastard! Who are you referring to?"

"You'll know when the time comes, Sailor Sedna. In the meantime, I only leave you with that vague message," Nix said as he levitated off the ground. "Your precious Kuiper Senshi will need to be ready if and when we strike again. But, mark my words. You won't be as lucky as you are today. Consider what I did to your friends a warning shot. Next time, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger and finish them."

"GET BACK HERE!" Sedna shouted as she flew up and prepared to shot her icicle spear.

From out of nowhere, a vortex appeared behind Nix. The creature waved out as he was pulled in directly into the portal. Before Sedna could reach him, the vortex sealed away. Sailor Sedna cursed out of irritation and immediately descended to where her friends were left laying scattered.

Sedna closed her eyes and sensed life signals in each of her friends. "Good. You guys are still kicking."

"Yes, but they'll need our care," Desi said as she licked Eris' face.

Lucy returned as she finished checking on the other Kuiper Senshi. "Thank goodness they're alive. That blast... I thought they would've been killed!"

"They weren't, but Nix said that was a warning shot. Lucy, Desi, we seriously need to get the girls ready to reach the Valkyrie level soon. I mean, if what Nix says is true, this Paradais group sounds like big trouble."

"You're right, but we need the Moon Heart Crystal to make that happen. Sailor Moon has it in her possession and we'll need to ask her to grant them their Valkyrie powers," Desi proclaimed, reminding the Kuiper Senshi leader.

Nodding her head, Sedna looked at her five friends. "First things first, let's get them healed." With that, Sedna pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger.

"Let's hurry, Sedna," Lucy advised the Ice Senshi. "We must get to the other Senshi as quickly as we can."

The Ice Senshi replied. "I'm on it." As she walked over to Sailor Eris, she lowered her dagger and prepared to channel her instrument's healing magic. _Don't worry, guys. I'll make this up to you. You'll become Valkyrie Senshi and we'll face this Paradais group head-on. But... first the Rajita randomly reappear and Nix hints at this fearsome Paradais group. Are we really going to deal with multiple enemies? Yeah, this really is the best time to get the girls prepared. I really dread this is just the beginning._

While Sedna's dagger imbued with mystical energy, Eris felt her entire body being coated in a warm, translucent white aura. Eris' face contorted while barely turning her head.

Sedna closed her eyes and sighed, concentrating on healing her friend. _I need to control my emotions__,__ or else I might wind up killed. For you guys, I will do my best to lead you by example. Just like you have, Sailor Moon. The Rajita? Paradais? Doesn't matter who faces us, we'll be ready for you next time. But, Pluto... where are you?_

xxxxx

_**Domino City Park/12:51 PM**_

Syrus cried out as his opponent's Magical Android destroyed Steam Gyroid. In a stunning outcome, Syrus was defeated in short order. As a result of the loss, Syrus' Duel Disk was destroyed by the 'duel cuffs' the Paradais Knight applied to his device.

"No... it can't be!" Syrus gawked in horrifying shock as the Duel Disk fell out of his hands. He fell and grabbed his left arm, which he slightly hurt during the duel. "How did you make our monsters actually inflict damage to us?"

"A little magic." The Paradais Knight remarked as he turned away and shut off his Duel Disk. "Looks like the brother of Zane Truesdale isn't all he's cracked up to be!" He grabbed his left wrist, which he injured after being attacked by Syrus' monsters during the duel.

"You ambushed me!"

"Yes, I did and I'll do it to your other friends. One by one, we're going to take out the best Domino City and Duel Academy has to offer," the Paradais Knight declared with a conniving grin. "This city will become OUR domain! You Duel Academy losers had your time in the spotlight. Farewell, loser." With that, the Slifer Red student raced off to locate the other noteworthy duels.

Nonetheless, Syrus didn't let this deter him from finding his friends.

"I've got to catch up with the others... they can't lose their duels. Jay... be careful with the guy you're dueling," Syrus said as he picked up his broken Duel Disk and ran across. "These aren't just disgruntled duelists. They mean business!" Along the way, he grabbed his hurt arm and winced. "Magic? Well, that's the only way he could explain how our monsters were able to hurt each other. I hope Jaden and the others haven't be seriously hurt against these guys!"

xxxxx

_**Outside of Domino City Museum/12:52 PM**_

"GAH!" A Paradais Knight duelist shouted in defeat as his monster, Blade Knight, was vanquished by a powerful fusion monster: the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon. As he fell to his knees, the Paradais Knight watched his Life Points decrease to zero, which lead to his Duel Disk exploding.

Chazz smirked with evil satisfaction as he approached the duelist. "Don't mess with The Chazz, you loser."

"No, how could I lose to you?" The Slifer Red duelist yanked his broken Duel Disk and dashed toward Chazz.

This duel ended rather quickly as Chazz easily dispatched his opponent. The only damage he received was a cut on his right cheek. The dark, spiky-haired teen scoffed as he sidestepped the duelist and slammed him against a side wall. Chazz seized the duelists' right arm and pinned him against the wall.

"Who sent for you? And what is this Paradais nonsense you've been spewing?"

"You should be worried about your friends. Don't you care what will happen when my colleagues defeat them?"

Chazz snorted irritably as he threw the duelist to the ground. "Those punks aren't going to lose to your little peanut gallery. You guys are chump change."

"Don't be so sure..."

Chazz kicked the duelist in the face and left him laying out cold. He pivoted his attention toward the Paradais Knight's fallen card deck and the cuffs he used._ Nah, I have to admit. He used some really strong cards, but what the heck is this Paradais he kept mentioning? I know I've heard that name before... Bah, I'll figure this out later._

With that, Chazz headed off to locate his fellow Duel Academy classmates.

"You better not lose to that guy, Jaden. The only guy who gets to beat you is me!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/12:53 PM**_

"All right, guys! Time to end this!" Sailor Moon declared as she and the other Valkyrie Senshi's armors started to glow. They already fused their animal spirits with themselves, augmenting their overall power. "Rajita, this is a message to your new leader! Let him or her know that we're not going to be put down!"

Vespan gasped in awe and dismay as he and his Imperfect soldiers prepared to retreat.

However, the Valkyrie Senshi would not let them escape.

Even Tuxedo Kamen wasn't about to let them get away.

Kamen lunged at a Caiman and buried his right hand into the creature's chest. "Die!" The man opened up his palm, releasing a golden flare of light that engulfed the soldier and vaporized him completely.

"No! We must escape, Corporal Vespan!" One of the Caiman requested, in fear of losing his life.

Vespan concurred with his subordinate. "You're right! We must report back to Lord Ga- No! NO!"

Sailor Moon glided toward Vespan and kicked him in the face. Vespan's head snapped back from Moon's vicious kick. Then, the Moon Princess raised her scepter and fired a white burst of light at him. "_**Silver Moon Crystal Power Therapy Kiss!**_"

Vespan screamed out his final cries as Moon reduced him to dust.

xxxxx

Sailor Mars reached the Caiman she faced earlier and goaded him to attack her.

The Caiman quickly brushed her off and raced off from the Valkyrie.

Mars pursued the Caiman and glided across. As she flew, a fiery construct surrounded her and boosted her flight speed. She quickly caught up to the Caiman and fired a burst of flames that swallowed the alien.

"PLEASE! MERCY!"

She ignored his pitiful pleas. "_**Mars Flare Arrow!**_" She conjured a flaming arrow out of her fiery aura and blasted him.

"GAUGH!" The Caiman screamed as his body was reduced to dust.

The Miko Senshi stood over the alien's dust remains and frowned. "Beg like a coward, die like one."

xxxxx

As the cyborg used Mercury's own energy against her, Sailor Mercury put up a water shield in front to stop the successive hand blasts. Mercury casually paced across, causing the cyborg to back away.

"Why? How can you withstand my beams?"

Mercury frowned with determination. "You may rob us of our energy, but that won't be enough. Sorry, but your calculations on our energy levels are off." Clenching her hands, Mercury summoned a freezing wind and converged it with her water construct. "_**Mercury Freezing Water.**_" As they combined, the water flew out and caught the cyborg.

"No! Can't defend... too cold... circuits... freezing... shut down imminent..." The cyborg droned as it was encased in ice.

Taking no chances, Mercury charged towards the frozen cyborg and kicked it down. The frozen cyborg collapsed, shattering into tiny ice fragments and destroyed circuitry.

xxxxx

"Take this!" Sailor Venus shouted as she lunged at her Caiman opponent.

_Shick._

The reptilian alien lowered his chin and saw Venus plunging her sword through his chest.

"It can't be..."

Venus scoffed. "You better believe it." She exerted enough force to expel a blast of golden light through the Caiman's chest. "_**Venus Light Impalement!**_" With that, the blonde-haired Senshi wiped the Caiman out by releasing more light energy out of her sword.

In one blast, the Caiman was reduced to nothing. His body was completely disintegrated within Venus's light.

"Never ruin what could've been a fun day. Let that be a lesson to you," she muttered.

xxxxx

Sailor Jupiter sprinted across in a blur and knocked down the cyborg she fought earlier. She turned and sped through, knocking the cyborg onto its back. After each assault, the cyborg lost a section of its armor. Jupiter quickly put the brakes on and stood in front of the cyborg.

As the robotic soldier lowered his guard, he attempted to grab Jupiter.

She seized his right arm and ripped it off with ease.

"GAUGH!" The cyborg screamed.

Jupiter discarded the arm and, just as easily, ripped the cyborg's other arm off.

"NOOO!"

The brunette's right hand was imbued with electricity. She prepared to punch the cyborg, but then the cybernetic soldier jumped up and flew off. Jupiter didn't waste any time and flew up. She quickly caught up to cyborg and threw herself in front of him. She lunged forward and punched him right through his head, crushing it in her fierce grip.

"_**Jupiter Lightning Claws!**_" The Valkyrie Senshi shouted as long, electrically-powered claws protruded out of her fingertips. She slashed successive claw strikes, vertically and horizontally slicing up the cyborg from every angle. "Big mistake picking a fight with us. Now, let's see if your leader got the message."

As Jupiter finished slashing her enemy, the remains of the cyborg fell to the ground.

xxxxx

Sailor Uranus rotated herself around the Caiman she fought. She created a maelstrom, which carried the Caiman around. Uranus rapidly dove towards Caiman, slicing him up with a successive array of blade-like projectiles.

"_**Uranus Whirlwind Cutter!**_"

The Caiman's screams echoed as Uranus quickly sliced him up into pieces, then reduced those pieces into dust remains.

Once Uranus stopped rotating, she stood over the Caiman's dust remains. Firmly holding her Space Sword, Sailor Uranus scoffed and walked away.

xxxxx

Sailor Neptune collected a ball of oceanic water and blasted the cyborg she faced.

"_**Neptune Sea Crush!**_"

As the ocean water came down on the cybernetic monster, the overwhelming aquatic force dismantled and crushed the cyborg. Sailor Neptune stopped her water flow and lowered her hands.

"Adieu, Rajita trash."

xxxxx

As the last Rajita soldier, a cyborg, backed away, he bumped into Sailor Saturn. As he whirled around, Sailor Saturn stabbed him with her scythe.

"Malfunction... malfunction..."

Saturn frowned and retorted coldly. "_**Saturn Reaper Scythe!**_" With a single thrust, the Senshi of Destruction skewered the alien cyborg in half and finished him off by sending two glowing purple orbs out of her scythe. The orbs coalesced into a massive red sphere, which engulfed the alien and vaporized his two halved body parts. "Since you have no soul, you will not see the afterlife. Farewell, cyborg."

xxxxx

The Valkyrie Senshi gathered around as they briefly celebrated their victory over the Neo-Rajita skirmish. Luna and Artemis came out of hiding to join in with the post-battle celebration.

However, their time of jubilation came to an abrupt end as the Senshi all fell to their knees. Tuxedo Kamen and the Mooncats noticed the girls were gripping their Valkyrie armors and saw small cracks beginning to form in them.

"Girls! Your armors!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon!" Kamen rushed over by his wife and put an arm around her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, just a little exhausted... it feels like my power... it's weakening," Moon muttered weakly.

Uranus exclaimed. "What the hell is happening to us?"

Mercury quickly advised her friends. "Everyone, it's those Rajita soldiers. They were siphoning off our Valkyrie powers..."

"That's right. Those guys took a good mount of our power and used it against us. What a damn waste," Jupiter cursed as she saw her entire body covered in a subtle green aura.

Venus breathed heavily and clenched her fists. "What do we do now?"

"Everyone, power down your Valkyrie armors," Mercury ordered. "By doing so, we'll at least conserve our power and not risk destroying our armors."

"You heard her, guys. Let's do it," Mars replied until she sensed a nearby dark presence. "No... not now!"

"What's wrong, Mars?" Saturn called out to the Miko Senshi

Moon gasped as she noticed a figure hovering twenty feet from where they were. "Look ahead, guys!"

Mars pivoted her head and growled at the figure in the distance. "Yeah, that's what I just sensed. The Rajita really are opportunistic if they've sent a soldier to finish us now."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho? The Rajita? Oh, you must be mistaken, young girl," the figure spoke in a low, seductive tone. "Although, you could say I'm collaborating with them." Once the figure paced closer, the source of the voice was revealed.

The individual that appeared before the Valkyrie Senshi was a light green-skinned girl. The only clothing she wore was a brown cloth, worn toga-style, covering her well-endowed chest and wrapped around her waist, yet leaving her midriff and shoulders exposed. Adorning her head was a gray helmet with a pair of glowing, yellow eyes on the sides. Underneath the helmet were locks of golden, blonde hair as long hair flowed down the back of her neck. Adorning her neck was a small, red neck choker made out of leather material. Her arms and fists were covered in gloves, which were made out of the same red leather material. Her feet were concealed in leather sandals, which were also forged out of the same red leather like the gloves and neck choker. A crescent moon adorned her waist, which served as a belt buckle to keep her loincloth dress from falling off. Underneath the dress garment, she wore a red undergarment - akin to a thong.

Sailor Neptune was taken aback by the girl's awkward appearance. "Who's this?"

"Oh, how rude. Pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself," the green-skinned female said as she struck Sailor Moon's own pose, mocking the Moon Princess. "You may call me Hydra!"

"No, not now... we just fought a battle already. Our armors... we can't maintain them for long..." Mars said to everyone.

"Oh yes. I watched your battle and I can tell your armors are ready to expire," Hydra calmly smirked as she folded her arms. "But, who wants to wait for you to waste your power in another battle? I can ease the suffering for you."

"Yeah? Well, we don't need you to ease anything!" Sailor Uranus retorted as she sprang to her feet.

Artemis quickly interjected. "Wait! You can't fight with your armors in that state!"

"Uranus! Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Ignoring their pleas, Uranus charged ahead to meet Hydra and raised her Space Sword. Sailor Neptune quickly rushed in to stop her lover from striking Hydra. Hydra merely unfolded her arms and raised her hands. Just then, a serpent's head protruded out of her back. Then, another one emerged out of her right hand. She snapped her fingers, sending the two snakes forward.

_**Crack!**_

_**Crack!**_

The snake heads slammed into Uranus and Neptune, quickly cracking open their armors. The Outers gasped in horror as the snakes swirled around their bodies and crushed their Valkyrie armors into pieces. The snakes then yanked their brooches off, resulting in Uranus and Neptune's powers being cut off. Their Valkyrie armor crumbled as ribbons of light swirled around their bodies, quickly turning them back into their civilian forms.

"Oh no..." Venus gasped in horror.

"MICHIRU! HARUKA!" Moon screamed.

"How dare you!" Saturn roared as she lunged right at Hydra and prepared to summon an attack through her scythe.

"Stop! Saturn!" Haruka pleaded as she tried to stop the girl.

Hydra smirked. "Too easy." With that, she summoned a snake out of her left hand and impaled Saturn's brooch.

Sailor Saturn screamed as she felt her brooch being ripped off, causing her to drop her weapon. Saturn fell to the ground as she watched her Valkyrie armor shatter into pieces and release ribbons of lavender light. Saturn gasped in shock as she turned back into her civilian form.

"Hotaru-chan..." Michiru weakly murmured as she pulled herself towards the girl.

"No... this can't be happening!" Sailor Jupiter growled as she raced towards Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. She managed to pull them away from Hydra, but it didn't take long for Hydra to send a snake towards Jupiter's back.

Sailor Jupiter cried out as Hydra's snake wrapped itself around her armored body. The snake slivered around and arched its head over Jupiter's brooch. With one tug, the snake ripped the brooch off Jupiter's chest. Green ribbons swirled around Jupiter, which lead to her Valkyrie armor crumbling into pieces. For a brief moment, Jupiter's body became transparent and nude until her civilian clothes reappeared.

Sailor Venus cried out. "Mako-chan! No!"

Hydra didn't waste any time as she 'skated' towards Sailor Mercury.

As Mercury prepared to attack her with freezing water, Hydra quickly launched a snake forward. Mercury didn't even get a chance to finish as the snake yanked off her brooch, causing her Valkyrie armor to shatter and abruptly lose her Sailor powers.

"AMI!" Luna and Artemis cried out in horrifying disbelief.

"You monster!" Kamen intervened as he tried to stab Hydra.

The tentacle-armed girl launched another snake head, but this only knocked Kamen back. Sailor Moon sprang to her feet in defense of her husband.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Moon demanded as she placed her hands over her brooch.

"DON'T! SAILOR MOON!" Venus and Mars pleaded.

However, she ignored her friends' pleas and utilized her Silver Crystal's power to transform...

_**Shick.**_

The Moon Princess never had a chance to utilize the crystal.

Hydra stopped her dead cold.

Moon lowered her chin and saw that a snake head grabbed her brooch.

"I don't think so, princess," Hydra evilly smirked as she pulled back.

Moon grabbed her brooch and struggled to prevent Hydra from ripping it away. "No, no! NO! LET GO!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus flew in as they launched attacks at Hydra simultaneously.

"_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!**_"

"_**Mars Flare Arrow!**_"

Unfortunately, they were too late. Hydra successfully ripped off Moon's brooch, causing her Valkyrie armor to shatter and in the process cut off her powers. Moon collapsed in a defeated heap as pink ribbons covered her body. Then, as the ribbons faded, her civilian clothes returned.

But, the two attacks from Mars and Venus did manage to hit Hydra. The green-skinned woman grunted as she Mars' fire inflicted damage to her. Venus' shots hit their mark, bombarding Hydra with successive blasts.

"Usagi!" Mars gasped as she hurried over and tended to her friend. "Usagi, can you hear me?"

"Rei...chan..." Usagi listlessly muttered as she looked up at her friend. "Run... you and Venus... better get away. Leave us."

The Miko Senshi stubbornly refused. "No, we won't. We can't leave you. I can't leave you here!"

"That's an order, Mars!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Please, Mars. Venus. You two go! We'll hold her off!" Luna exclaimed as she and Artemis stood poised.

Getting up off the floor, Hydra dusted herself off and angrily stared at the remaining Valkyrie Senshi.

"Just two left? Heh, piece of cake," Hydra smirked as she flew back to where Mars and Venus waited for her. "Now, you two be so kind and let me finish the job I was assigned here. Make it easy for yourselves."

"Like we'd stand here and let you attack our armors!" Venus rebuked harshly.

"You two better go now!" Haruka exclaimed. "You two are all that's left."

"Go and warn the Kuiper Senshi!" Hotaru shouted.

Mars shifted her gaze toward Hydra and readied her fists. _No, we can't. We won't let this bitch get away with this! _

Venus, too, was determined to stay and fight. _I never run. But, where the hell is Pluto? We needed her help! _

"If you won't let me, then I'll come to you..." Hydra stopped as Luna and Artemis lunged at her. She quickly backhanded them with her free right hand, knocking the Mooncats aside.

"LUNA!" Usagi cried out as she jumped up and caught her guardian.

Venus jumped across and caught Artemis. "I've got you, Artemis!"

However, that swift and bold move left Venus wide open. Before Venus could react, a snake head swerved around her and grabbed her brooch. With one quick pull, Hydra ripped Venus' brooch off. Venus watched in saddened grief as her Valkyrie armor crumbled and her Senshi powers were cut off. She was back in civilian form, fully clothed in her normal spring attire.

"No, that just leaves..." Makoto said.

"Mars..." Usagi murmured as she immediately threw herself in front of the Miko. "Go, Mars! I have you covered!"

"She'll kill you, Usagi!" Mars exclaimed.

"You're the only one left, Mars! Go and find the Kuiper Senshi!" Ami pleaded to the Miko Senshi.

"I... I...I..." Mars stammered as she eyed her friends. "No, I can't let this bitch get away with what she's done! I won't... I won't let her kill you... I won't let her even come NEAR my children!" The Miko's motherly instincts kicked in, refueling herself with a renewed fighting spirit. "You!" She directed her attention towards Hydra.

"Yes?" Hydra replied.

In less than a second, Mars flew right toward Hydra and blasted her with an encompassing burst of flames. Hydra screamed out in agonizing pain as she crossed her arms in front. Mars roared out as she flew through the fire wall and punched Hydra, breaking the woman's jaw. The Miko followed it up by summoning her wings and folding them around Hydra. Mars wrapped her arms around Hydra's waist and flew up, taking the villain along into a higher altitude above the park.

"What do you think you're..."

Mars rebuked. "Fighting back with all I've got!" As she powered up, a funnel of fire surrounded them both. "Summoning with the remaining power I have left in my armor, I'll make sure you don't leave without paying the price." Closing her eyes, the Miko focused and expelled all of her Valkyrie power for this last attack. "_**Mars Celestial Phoenix!**_"

"NOO! STOP!" Hydra shouted as Mars plummeted down to the park.

The Senshi scattered as Mars' flames turned into a giant phoenix. The bird let out a loud screech as it crashed into the ground, throwing up a ton of rock and debris. The Senshi hurried toward the crater as they saw two bodies lying prone.

"Mars!" The girls exclaimed.

Kamen listlessly watched as Hydra stood up first.

"Damn her... that bitch..." Hydra growled deeply as she stood upright.

"She's up? She survived THAT?" Minako gasped in disbelief.

Although Hydra survived, she didn't get up without sustaining injuries and looked disoriented. Parts of her body, including her arms, legs, chest and face, suffered severe burns. Hydra's jaw was still slightly dislocated from Mars' punch.

As for Mars, she was slowly coming to. She raised her head and stared up at Hydra.

"Told ya... you... wouldn't walk away with feeling my pain," Mars weakly muttered as her brooch's power dissipated. With her brooch power fading, her Valkyrie armor shattered. Red ribbons covered her body as she turned back into civilian Miko form.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi called out as she rushed over to help lift Rei out of the small crater.

Naturally, Hydra would be celebrating over her now successful mission, however, she refused to allow herself to get maimed by a Senshi, especially the Houou's vessel. The tentacle-armed woman whirled around and prepared to summon a snake head.

Then, the Prophet's voice telepathically reached Hydra. '_**Cease your attack. Your mission is over.**_'

_NO! The Houou's vessel burned me. She BURNED ME! I WON'T FORGIVE HER..._

'_**Even if she sacrificed her Senshi powers, she still has the Houou power in spades. Invoke the Houou's wrath and you'll die quickly. Your services are still required in our grand plan, Hydra. We'll have your injuries treated. You were never ordered to kill the Senshi. Now, return at once.**_'

Hydra shrugged as she jumped up and levitated away from the Senshi.

"Get back here! You're NOT getting away with this!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How cliché of you say that. I already did, moron. The next time we meet, you won't have any powers to prevent me killing all of you!" Hydra giggled evilly as she shifted her gaze toward Rei. _But, she still remains a threat so long as the Houou is with her. _"You better pray that a new power source becomes available soon, because you won't have just me to worry about. The Neo-Rajita will no doubt take advantage of your already powerless states. Their revenge will soon become realized! Ha, ha, ha! Farewell, Sailor Senshi!"

A portal appeared above Hydra, which the girl passed through quickly.

As the vortex closed, the Senshi gathered together with saddened looks.

Each of them held her brooch.

All it took was an opportunistic enemy to destroy their once powerful Valkyrie Armors and cut off their Sailor powers.

Although Rei still possessed her Houou powers, the other Senshi weren't so lucky.

"This is bad, you guys. What are we going to do?" Minako exclaimed. "It's bad enough our brooches are broken and Valkyrie armors are gone."

Usagi buried her face against Kamen's chest and cried tears. "My Silver Crystal... it won't even work..."

Makoto questioned this untimely fate. "Is this it? Are we really done? Even worse, the Rajita are still out there and under the command of a new leader."

Rei stood up on her own while looking down at her hands. "That's right. Gamera." _Houou, this is not good. The others can't fight the Rajita and the new leader without our powers, but I still have you. However, I doubt I want to rely on you. _

'_**So, what are you going to suggest to them, Rei? You only have me and your Ninja power to work with.' **_The Houou reached to her vessel telepathically like usual.

"I'm the only one who can even still fight with the Houou's cosmic power, but I don't think I can take on whatever is coming all by myself," the Miko firmly stated. "I can't carry you guys on my own."

"And you won't," Ami reassured her. "Did you forget that you, Minako-chan, and Mako-chan still have your Ninja Senshi powers?"

"That's right!" Hotaru replied.

"C'mon, guys. We need to get back to my shrine. We're going to get something figured out," the Miko firmly assured her friends. "One way or another, we're going to get our powers back."

The Senshi looked at one another. There was a mixture of doubt, pessimism, and fear amongst the group.

However, Luna fully concurred with Rei. "She's right. Now's not the time to grieve!"

"Ami-chan, you have your computer. Perhaps we can contact Ninjadramon and the Dra-Warriors in the Digital World," Rei said.

Taken aback by Rei's idea, Haruka questioned her upfront. "What do you have in mind? Why them?"

"Duh! They're the ones who gave us the ability to turn into Ninja Senshi!" Minako reminded her. "So, that's your idea, Rei-chan?"

"I like it. You think the Dra-Warriors would know where to find some way to restore our powers?" Usagi inquired to her Miko friend.

Rei folded her arms and answered. "Well, the last time Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and myself got our powers back was when Cammy-chan lifted the sword to revive her Digital Priestess power. There has to be some other way. I have no doubt Ninjadramon and Herodramon can find something or someone to help us."

"So, all we need to do is ask them," Kamen said.

"Well? What do you say, guys?"

The Senshi followed it up as they walked over and nodded in approval. Rei smiled as Usagi walked over and hugged her. Taken back by the odango-haired young woman's loving hug, Rei warmed up and embraced her.

"Usagi?"

"Thank you, Rei-chan. I knew you'd come through for us..."

"I'm doing this for all of us. I want us to regain our powers as soon as possible. I promise you all we'll be back and better than ever," the Miko reassured her friends, lifting their spirits even more and giving them a glimmer of hope. "Ami-chan, get your mini-computer ready. Once we get back to the shrine, I'm going to connect to Ninjadramon and tell him everything that's happened."

Makoto was relieved to hear this. "Good, maybe just maybe... they'll tell us if there's another power source for us to draw from and revive our Valkyrie Senshi powers."

"Guys, this is still a long shot, but it's better than nothing," Minako claimed.

"Better than sitting around and moping, too," Artemis agreed with Minako's sentiments.

Usagi spoke up and garnered everyone's attention. "We better make this fast, guys. The sooner we contact Ninjadramon, the better."

"Right. There's no time for us to waste," Rei replied as she turned and looked down at the crater her final attack made. Her eyes glistened with determined hope. "We have work to do."

The Houou chimed in. _**'Smart planning, Rei. Perhaps you won't need me after all.'**_

_Let's hope so. This is our only chance. We need to get ready for when the Neo-Rajita return. And this Gamera… yeah, we need to get our powers back as soon as possible._

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/Building Rooftop/12:57 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Spirit Detectives situation wasn't any better than the others. Although no Paradais members attacked them, the Demon Priests (even as shadow projections) proved to be efficient enough to catch Yusuke and his cohorts off their game.

Yusuke jumped away as main Demon Priest, identified as Long, launched a condensed Youki ball at the teen. The former Spirit Detective put up a Youki shield, nullifying Long's attack.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_" Yusuke howled as he fired single shot.

However, much to Yusuke's dismay, the beam passed through Long's transparent form.

"Should've known," Yusuke gritted his teeth. "How the hell am I supposed to hit you?"

Long chortled in amusement. "_**What you and your cohorts are fighting are mere astral projections of our physical selves, Yusuke Urameshi. Whatever you do, you'll never harm us. However**__**...**_"

The second Demon Priests, the male behemoth, knocked Brimstone, Kuwabara, and Kurama back with a single thrust of his right fist. "_**We can still inflict damage to you and your comrades!**_"

As the orange-haired man fell into Brimstone's arms, Kuwabara collected his breath and stood upright. Kurama tended to Kuwabara.

"Sheesh, this is a pain in the ass," Kuwabara scowled.

Kurama carefully analyzed the Demon Priests' astral projection forms. "It's said demons capable of astral projections have a strong conscious mind that leaves the physical body and shifts into an astral body. These priests have no doubt been utilizing this technique intricately and to near perfection." He held his left shoulder, wincing from the injury sustained by the Demon Priest he, Kuwabara, and Brimstone engaged. "Even at our current levels, these Demon Priests are still superior."

"Then, why are these cowards hiding from us if they're so strong? Hey! Demon Priests, why don't you come out of whatever hole you're in and fight us like men!" Kuwabara bellowed out, standing up to the ancient lords.

The female Demon Priest chortled with amusement. "_**Poor boy. I'm a woman. You truly are a twit.**_"

"Hey! Take that back about our friend!" Mizuno retorted.

Hiei scoffed. "She does have the right idea."

Kuwabara roared out, the urge to kill Hiei heightened again. "HEY! I HEARD THAT HALF PINT! SAY IT TO MY FACE!"

"My sister wouldn't forgive you," Hiei reminded him.

"Yukina-chan..." Kuwabara stopped abruptly as he pivoted his face. "You're right."

The female Demon Priest turned as Hiei and Mizuno tried to double team her.

Hiei sliced at her with his sword while Mizuno conjured up water that turned itself into a drill. The female Demon Priests merely stood her ground and was completely unaffected by their attacks. She cupped her hands together and shot a powerful Youki beam, which Hiei and Mizuno evaded. The beam hit a small parking lot in the distance and blew it up, reducing it into a massive crater.

"_**If I wanted to cut loose, I would've blown up more than just that section,**_" the Demon Priest proclaimed. "_**You two should be lucky you dodged at the last minute.**_"

Meanwhile, Kyo and Rio clashed head to head as the brothers exchanged punches. Kyo threw a series of punches, which Rio barely evaded from. Kyo teleported out of Rio's view and reappeared behind his brother.

Kyo already formed a massive black orb in his right hand. He prepared to fire the ball until Rio dropped down on his knees. Thrusting his fist upward, Rio shot a bone crunching uppercut into Kyo's jaw. However, Kyo jerked his head back and let Rio miss by a hair's-breadth. Seizing the opportunity, Kyo distinctly found an opening and punched Rio in the chest and shattered a section of his brother's armor.

"Gah!" Rio gasped as he gripped his left side. "Damn it."

Kyo sighed with boredom. "Dear brother, you're still not on my level. How do you hope to measure up when we do face each other? Your Sun Stone has yet to fully reach its peak. My Moon Stone hit its peak years ago."

"Brother, you're being deceived..."

"No, they're giving me the chance to get what I've always wanted," the Moon Stone wielder smirked as he clenched his right hand into a fist. "The honor of reviving the first Taiyoukai lord and becoming its vessel."

"Don't you hear what you're saying?" Yusuke interjected into the brothers' conversation. "Damn, you're stupid if you think you can remain loyal to these Demon Priests!"

"No, I just accept my fate. It's fate that I must deliver my body for the first Taiyoukai lord and he will use my body to destroy everything you hold dear in this world."

Hiei snorted. "There's no sense talking to this man. He's made his decision long ago."

"He's no longer your brother, Rio," Kurama plainly said. "I'm sorry to say this, but you need to..."

"I know. This monster..." Rio shot an angry glare at Kyo. "He threatens me and wants to take our sister? Our dear Kohana? No brother should ever sell their own sister out to a trio of evil monsters. I'll protect Kohana from you, Kyo!"

Kyo calmly laughed and spread his arms out. "Let's see you back it up-"

"_**No, that will be quite enough, Kyo. It's time for us to leave these fools to think about who they're dealing with,**_" Long chuckled as he turned and faced the Spirit Detective unit. "_**Prince Koenma has assembled quite a team. An impressive bunch, but you have yet to experience the true horrors of the Meikai universe. You'll come to know that we are superior to those you've challenged in the Makai. Our authority will be felt in due time.**_"

"As usual, you bad guys spew the same crap," Yusuke angrily retorted. "It's getting very old."

The older male Demon Priest deeply laughed. "_**He has a sense of humor, Long. We should give him that.**_"

"_**Indeed, he does, but a snarky mouth is not going to get him far in the Meikai. Yusuke Urameshi, when the time comes, you will be greeted by Kyo and our most loyal knights. Let this be a warning to you and your comrades.**_"

"LONG! As long as I'm here, I won't let you or Kyo take Kohana! That's my vow!" Rio declared.

"_**Bold statement, Rio Kuroshishi,**_" the female Demon Priest replied. "_**Long, Vigor**__**,**__** it's time for us to leave.**_"

As Long raised his right hand, the priest opened a portal behind Kyo.

"You hear that, dear brother? This is only the beginning," Kyo coolly smirked as he directed eye contact with his sibling. "I'd stick close to Kohana and watch her. Hell, I'd stay with these friends of yours, because the next time we meet... Kohana will be ripe for the picking." As he finished, Kyo walked through the portal as it sealed up.

"_**As for you Spirit Detectives, just pray that you never actually face us in battle,**_" Long warned Yusuke and his team.

Raizen's descendant incisively replied. "You won't know until you actually face us."

"_**Indeed we will, descendant of Raizen. Just remember that Kiryu was a weakling compared to me and my fellow priests. Farwell, Spirit Detectives. Your peaceful era is about to meet its twilight soon.**_"

As Long finished, he and the other two Demon Priests vanished.

The Spirit Detectives were left befuddled by Long's warning. Kuwabara looked absolutely frightened after hearing Long's claim that his strength was greater than Kiryu.

"Guys, how in the hell are we going to compete with guys like them?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Like always, we meet them head on..."

"And plan ahead," Kurama said. "In this case, we're going to require thinking two... or even ten steps ahead of the Demon Priests."

"Uh, yeah. That, too," Yusuke remarked.

Mizuno looked up at Brimstone as they both shared Kurama's sentiments.

"Yusuke, we need to stick together and formulate a plan. Protecting my sister is our top priority. We can't allow Kyo to take her... or me!" Rio pleaded to Yusuke as he approached the young man.

"Relax," Yusuke reassured the Demon Stone wielder. "Speaking as a father myself, I understand what it means to want to protect your family. You're right. Kohana-chan comes first. She's Yui-chan's friend and you know how much Yui-chan means to me."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

Hiei didn't hesitate to interpose between Yusuke and Rio's brief exchange. "I think it's about time you tell us everything. By everything, I mean the entailed history between you, that man who was once your brother, and the Demon Priests."

"Hiei's right. We need to know more about these Demon Priests," Mizuno promptly stated. "And only you can tell us."

"It would help us a lot, Rio," Kurama concurred. "We don't mean to impose you, but time is of the essence. Your brother is determined to execute the Demon Priests' plans flawlessly. We need to thoroughly analyze our enemy and prepare ourselves."

Rio shook his head. "You're right. The details will be hard to explain, but I'll tell you what I know. More than you already know."

"Good, but in the meantime, let's head back to Rei's shrine. The girls must be over there. Wait until we tell them everything."

For a moment, Hiei looked a slightly distressed as he eyed the distance to where Juuban district was. Kurama, Mizuno, and Brimstone were the first to notice.

"Hiei?" Kurama said.

Mizuno inquired to the fire demon. "Is something wrong?"

"We better hurry back," Hiei replied. _Houou, did something happen to the Senshi?_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Outside Kaiba Corp Building/12:59 PM**_

Upon arrival at the front of Kaiba Corporation, a group of four Slifer Red students jumped on top of Seto's limo. This prompted Seto and Lyn emerge out of the limo as they faced the four Paradais Knights.

"Aren't those...?" Lyn pointed toward the red-coated students.

Seto frowned as he shot a cold glare at the Slifer Red duelists. "They're wearing the Slifer Red uniforms. They're most definitely Duel Academy students."

"That's where Max and Sam go. Hey, what you guys want from us?" Lyn demanded an answer.

"You won't get anything until you duel us!" One of the Paradais Knights imposed.

"Hn, fine. I'll take them on..."

Lyn quickly interjected. "Actually, why don't you let me duel them? I've been meaning to try out my new upgraded deck."

"Ah, so ladies first, eh?" The first Paradais Knight stepped forward with a Duel Disk.

"This lady is gonna hand you your collective ass when it's all said and done," the blue-haired young man rebuked as she walked back into the limo and pulled out her Duel Disk. "Don't sweat it, Seto. This jackass is going down."

Seto folded his arms and stepped back. "He's all yours."

"Seto Kaiba is letting a woman duel in his place? My how far the former champion has fallen," one of the Paradais Knights laughed amongst themselves.

Lyn frowned. "This _woman_ is going to crush your pitiful little egos. Now, let's get this over with!"

The CEO shifted his attention to his girlfriend's duel. "These guys might have something to do with the hacking and the reports of Duelists being hospitalized. Lyn, be on your guard."

"Right," she solemnly affirmed.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/1:03 PM**_

Meanwhile, Charon and the Prophet watched the events unfold before their eyes.

Several Paradais Knights managed to defeat a few notable Domino City and Duel Academy students, destroying their Duel Disks. They've even managed to hospitalize other duelists in the process.

King Basilikmon dismantled the Digimon Tamers, turning a few of their members into stone.

Grendelmon defeated the Ten Legendary Warriors, utilizing a viral program to infect and cut off the Warriors' spirits.

Nix crushed the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

Hydra effectively destroyed the Sailor Senshi's Valkyrie armors and stripped them completely of their Senshi powers.

Although the Demon Priests weren't affiliated with Paradais, the demonic trio proved to be troublesome for the Spirit Detectives.

Charon shared a calm, devilish smile with Prophet (if one could see his face behind the hood) and coyly spoke. "All is going according to plan."

"_**Indeed. The first step has been realized. Now, tomorrow, let's see if they're able to recover from this.**_"

"If they are, then we must certainly commend them. But, day two will prove to be very interesting."

The Prophet replied. "_**These next few days will be unpredictable to say the least. Until then, we can only watch and wait.**_"

Charon turned and smiled devilish toward Pluto, who was pinned on a cross. _Did you see how easily your Senshi have fallen? With no powers to accommodate them, they're easy pickings, but knowing them... they'll somehow recover and find a new power source. Oh, and let's not forget your precious Kuiper Senshi. Poor, poor, Sailor Sedna... she has no idea what I have in store for her and her friends._

"_**Charon, my love.**_"

"Yes, I know. Time to see how events will play out according to our prophecies."

If one could tell what Pluto was mumbling, the Time Guardian muttered weakly. "...Small Lady." A tear fell down her left cheek as she uttered the name of Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter.

However, in the future, there were already plans being made from an unlikely group of heroes.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Domino City/Tops Residential Resort/March 25, 3009/1:10 PM**_

Within Leo and Luna's residence, the twins called a meeting with the other Signers.

Amongst the Signers was an older teenage male named Yusei Fudo. He wore his hair black and spiky hair with gold highlights and had blue eyes. Yusei wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over his sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol. He wore gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. He wore blue jeans with amber kneepads, a belt with two decks hidden underneath his jacket, knee guards, and calf-high boots. Adorned on his left face was a jagged, yellow criminal marker he was branded with when taken to the Facility.

Standing beside a wall was man wearing spiked, blonde hair. He had violent-colored eyes. The current attire he wore consisted of a purple-and-white trenchcoat over a black shirt, black pants, and brown boots. This was the former 'King' of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas.

An orange-haired teen leaned against a chair as he listened to the twins' explanation. This was Crow Hogan, a long-time friend of Yusei and Jack since their Satellite days. He was also the newest Signer following the defeat of Goodwin. He wore a long-sleeved green jacket with an orange shirt underneath. In addition, his pants were dark green and his boots were a plain brown. He, too, wore three distinctive criminal markers on his face - one embroidered on his forehead and two marked on his cheeks.

Sitting on a couch next to the twins was an older teenage girl. This was Akiza Izinski, a friend of Yusei and the others. She's also a Signer. She wore dark, violet hair with two long, elbow-length bangs. Her wardrobe bore a resemblance to a Victorian dress. She wore a low-cut corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She wore a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion; in addition, she wore a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. She wore stockings as black as her gloves with which were connected to her dress, and wore red high heels with them.

Also sitting on a nearby set of chairs were two other people, but neither of them were Signers.

One of them was a thick-browed man in his mid to late 30s named Trudge. This man was once a rival to Yusei and worked in Neo-Domino City's Public Order Security. However, since the Dark Signers appeared, he became an ally to Yusei and the Signers.

The other was a short, blue-haired young woman named Mina, who once served as Rex Goodwin's secretary and someone who attended to Jack Atlas.

There was another who, like Trudge, Mina, and Leo, was not a Signer, though she was a former Dark Signer. A cute girl with long, pine green hair stood next to Jack. Her glasses had goofy-looking swirls on the lens (one couldn't look into her real eyes unless she removed her glasses). Her shirt was a long-sleeved, blue-and-yellow striped tee. In addition, she wore an orange vest that went over her striped shirt. Her blue jeans were long and reached down to her ankles, where her feet were inside a pair of orange shoes. Carly wore an orange fanny pack, which would be considered 'unfashionable' by today's standards. On her left arm, she wore a hot pink wristband. To Jack, Carly was someone that he has been seeing often since the fall of the Dark Signers.

For the past hour, they've been discussing Luna's dream, the impending Temporal Wave, and about going to the past. At first, the likes of Trudge, Jack, and Crow thought such a concept was impossible. However, Yusei wasn't about to deter Luna's idea regarding seeing Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Crystal Tokyo? You actually want us to go there?" Trudge blurted out.

Leo replied. "That's right. I mean if what the Ancient Fairy Dragon said was true..."

Yusei stated. "Seeing Neo-Queen Serenity is essential."

"You really think the ruler of Crystal Tokyo is capable of that?" Crow inquired. "Sounds far-fetched to me."

"I don't know, but I'm not going to dismiss the possibility," Yusei added.

Akiza spoke up. "I say let's go."

"Trudge, we can have a helicopter take us to Crystal Tokyo," Mina said.

"Um, well... I... "

Jack scoffed. "Do you really believe she'd allow us to step foot on her kingdom?"

"Wow, us going to Crystal Tokyo? This is like... a dream come true!" Carly was ecstatic about the possibility. "And time travel? This is going to be biggest scoop of the century! I HAVE to go! I'll be right there to see everything transpire before MY eyes! Jack, you can't deny me this!"

"Who said I was?" Jack replied quickly, shooting a serious glance at Carly. "Even if I did, you wouldn't listen."

The reporter girl sheepishly smiled. "Well, fancy that. You're letting me come?" _BINGO! The biggest scoop of all time will be written by yours truly... the best damn reporter in the multiverse! Carly Carmine. Let's see you top this one, Angela__,__ queen of bitches! I can see your face of distraught right now! Kekeke!_

Folding his arms, Jack sighed. "Day dreaming again, Carly?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have that crazed look on your face."

Carly blinked and backed off. "Uh, I was thinking of a set of questions for Neo-Queen Serenity? Uh, yeah. Heh, heh, heh." She nervously chuckled.

"If Ancient Fairy Dragon said that she's expecting us, then we better go. Besides, the fact that we saved the world from the Dark Signers is good enough for the queen to allow us into her kingdom. We don't have much time," Luna proclaimed. "We need to hurry."

Sitting up from his chair, Yusei clearly made his decision. "All right then. We're off to Crystal Tokyo, guys. Is anyone out?"

There was no response from anyone until Trudge tried to raise his hand. Mina frowned and seized his hand, lowering it down on his lap.

"Thank you everyone," Luna smiled with delight.

Crow buried his face in his hands. "Time travel? Hoo boy. This is gonna be a dozy."

Yusei turned his attention toward the nearest window behind him and took a deep breath. _First, the Dark Signers, and now we have a far greater force that's about to destroy our world... and the only way to save it is to go to the past. Time travel, a new venture for us Signers. Without a doubt, seeing Neo-Queen Serenity will be an honor. it's up to us to save our time and the past. _

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Imperialdramon & Omegamon: Tamers, we understand your current situation. Huanglongmon-sama and Granasmon-sama wish to have an assembly with you. They'll restore your friends who've been turned to stone.

Takato: What's this? The Demon Corps and the Dark Masters working together?

Guilmon: They're working together to begin finding Valmarmon's seven body pieces? This is bad, Takato!

Seraphimon: Granasmon-sama wishes to see you, Legendary Warriors.

Takuya: I hope he can remove this virus from our D-Scanners! We need our spirits back!

Yusuke: So, these Demon Priests are planning to revive an ancient Taiyoukai lord?

Rio: Not just any Taiyoukai, the first one. They want unleash their armies across the three worlds. We need to find the Meikai.

Yusei: Ok, everyone! Are we all set?

Luna and Leo: Wow, this is Crystal Tokyo?

Neo-Queen Serenity: Welcome, Signers. I've been expecting you.

Rei: Athenamon? Swordswoman? What are you doing here?

Athenamon: Ninjadramon told us everything. We wish to offer you and the Senshi a chance to recover your lost powers. We've located a source of power within our Amazonian labyrinth.

Makoto: The Orb of Minos? That's the source that will restore our lost Valkyrie and Senshi powers?

Swordswoman: But, you must earn the right to regain your powers. The labyrinth will become your training.

Usagi: Ugh, training? Wait, you're offering us Ninja Henshin items and become Ninja Senshi like Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan?

Chibi-Usa: Signers, my friends and I will take you to the past. Come with me and my friends.

Yugi: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**A Recovery from Paradais! Onward to the Past!**_

Charon: My love, do you sense that? There's an anomaly approaching this period. It's coming from the future. Yes, just as we expected. They're coming.

Prophet: The Signers.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Quite a few shocking defeats our heroes suffered, huh? No, more like crushing defeats. Well, Paradais had to be shown as a force to be reckoned with. In any case, the next few chapters will be a time of recovery for our heroes. For others, there are still a few skirmishes to settle. The next chapters will quickly move forward with the important developments for our heroes' prime missions.

Yep, the Signers are coming. Get ready.

To be honest, writing the scenes with the Senshi and the Legendary Warriors losing their powers was difficult for me. But, judging by the preview, this will only lead to the Senshi working something out with the Amazons. The labyrinth and the Orb of Minos will work into the Senshi's mission to regain their powers. This angle will be a lot of fun to write.

And yes, there are more surprises to come. Granasmon is one digimon you can count on to deliver the goods. ;)

Well, that just about covers Chapter 2. See you next Fri/Sat for Chapter 3!

Until then, send a review. Take care and stay gold!


	3. Recovery from Paradais! Onward to Past!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any characters from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** The first two chapters have come and gone. The action stops (for now) and we're heading into important developments, which will set each group up for their specific story arc missions. Furthermore, this chapter will serve to get Yusei and the Signers into the past (2009 being the de facto 'present' day).

That's all that needs to be said.

On with the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 3

**_A Recovery from Paradais! Onward to the Past!_**

xxxxx

**_Domino City/Royal Flush Arcade/March 25, 2009/1:14 PM_**

"Dark Magician, destroy his Magical Marionette!" Yugi declared his final move. "Dark Magic Attack!"

As he raised his magical staff, the purple clad Dark Magician fired a magical beam and wiped out Paradais Knight's last monster. The magical beam unleashed an overwhelming force, which knocked the Slifer Red student back. The student roared out as he landed on his back. While his Life Points dropped to zero, his Duel Disk exploded and ejected all of his cards.

As both monsters faded, Yugi removed the cuffs from his Duel Disk and narrowed his eyes coldly at the fallen duelist. He dropped to his left knee and grasped his right arm. He felt pain in his arm after his opponent's monsters attacked him directly. He panted and breathed heavily, completely taken by surprise by the monsters unleashing 'real' attacks._ This can't be the work of magic. How could our monsters' attacks inflict real damage?_

"Please... spare me!" The frightened duelist pleaded as he backed against the counter.

"You mentioned Paradais. I remember that was Dartz's organization," Yugi limped toward the duelist as he knelt in front of him.

"Yes... a new Paradais has arisen...."

"Who's in charge of the Paradais organization now?!" The King of Games demanded out of his defeated adversary. "I believe I deserve an answer seeing how I just beat you in this duel."

The Paradais Knight chuckled as Yugi grabbed his collar. "I'm not telling you anything! Nothing! Ha, what do you say about that?!"

"Answer me now!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your pitiful friends? My colleagues are hunting them down as we speak. We, the Paradais Knights, won't rest until we turn this city into our dueling playground. Domino City will be ours!"

Yugi furrowed his brows while releasing the student's collar. "I doubt that."

"Your friends... stand no chance of what's coming. The man we're working for will see to it that history changes..."

This vague message garnered Yugi's full attention. He tried to force as much essential information from the Paradais Knight, but then he heard screaming from outside the arcade. Yugi left the Slifer Red student behind and hurried outside.. He looked across the street to see Man-Eater Bugs and the Goblin Attack Force attacking other local duelists. Yugi was horrified at what he saw

"Duel Monsters attacking?!" Yugi was bewildered at what he witnessed. "The reports were right!"

"Yugi!" Tea's voice called out from the distance.

Yugi's ears picked up on his girlfriend's cry. He turned around and saw Tea running up to him. Joey limped behind Tea as they finally found Yugi. Needless to say, Yugi was relieved to see his two friends.

"Thank goodness, you two are ok," Yugi said.

"Heh, see? I told you he'd win, Tea," Joey grinned.

Tea nodded as her face softened, sadness was etched on her face. "Yugi... I lost to one of those Slifer Red guys. My new Duel Disk was wasted."

"What matters most is that you're okay, Tea," Yugi said as he embraced the girl. "Listen, we have to find the others."

"Serenity, Tristan, and Mai," Joey affirmed. "Mai should be ok, but Tristan isn't exactly a top-level duelist like us, Yug. Serenity's with Morpheous, but I'm still worried about her."

"Which means we'll have to find Tristan and Serenity first. Let's hurry, you two!" Yugi said.

As Joey noticed the wild Duel Monsters running rampant, he tapped Yugi on his back.

"Joey?"

"You don't suppose we should use our Spirit Fusion power if we happen to get attacked by these real monsters?"

Yugi responded as plainly as he could. "These Duel Monsters aren't coming to life as much as they are attacking for real. If push comes to shove, yes, but I highly doubt we'll have to. We'll need to avoid them at all costs and concentrate on locating our friends."

"Good idea. Let's hurry, because things are getting ugly out here," Tea suggested.

With that, Yugi firmly nodded and raced across the block. Joey and Tea trailed behind the King of Games, doing their best to avoid running into the monsters that were attacking their city.

xxxxx

**_Domino City/Monorail Station/1:17 PM_**

"Finish him off, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!!" Jaden declared his final attack on his opponent. "Skydive Scorcher!"

After fusing both his Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, the prodigy managed to summon one of his many trademark Elemental Hero fusions.

As fire amassed around Flame Wingman, the Duel Monster swooped down at the Slifer Red student's monster.

"NOOOO!!!" The Paradais Knight roared out in dramatic fashion as Flame Wingman blasted his last monster, Cross-Sword Beetle, with fire.

Jaden winked and pointed two fingers at his defeated opponent. "That's game!" Following his trademark post-victory pose, the prodigy shook his head. He quickly felt lightheaded and limped back. Jaden even felt pain shooting up in his chest after being struck by his opponent's monster blasts. "Man, why did those attacks feel like they were real? I'm feeling a little worse for wear than I usually am."

Once his remaining Life Points dropped, the Paradais Knight watched in dismay as his Duel Disk exploded. "It can't be! How could I lose to such an idiot?!"

Following the end of the end, Jaden's Flame Wingman vanished from his side field.

"All right, fun and games are over," Jaden said after removing the cuffs from his Duel Disk. He limped forward and stood in front of the fallen duelist. "Why did you jump me and my friends?"

"To... test you... fool..." The Paradais Knight muttered as an evil smirk adorned his face. "_He_ wants to know... if you and your friends are worthy enough to face him."

"Who's 'he'?" Jaden inquired, befuddled by the duelist's subtle statement.

"You'll know soon enough, but shouldn't you be looking for your friends? Who knows what might happen... hahaha... if my colleagues have beaten them," the duelist chuckled as he let himself go and laughed hysterically. "You can't defeat us, Jaden Yuki! No matter how hard you try... you'll never defeat us!"

Once he picked up his bag, Jaden limped off toward the city. With his friends on his mind, he was bent on finding them.

"That guy was a nutcase, but he's right... hang on, guys! I'm coming!" Jaden exclaimed. _I've got to know how these monsters are attacking us for real. I don't recall that guy using anything out of the ordinary to make our monsters really attack each other! Ok, quit thinking, Jaden. Less thinking and more action! Go, go! _

Suddenly, the young duelist noticed a hairball with wings materialize beside him.

It was Jaden's spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh. He faced the Winged Kuriboh, who squeaked at the duelist as if 'communicating with him.' Jaden easily comprehended what his partner was telling him.

"Thanks for the support, Winged Kuriboh."

If one could read the Winged Kuriboh's face underneath the layers of fur, the creature smiled.

"Whoever these guys are, they better not take us lightly," Jaden proclaimed. "But, who is this man that guy referred to? Whoever this 'leader' of theirs is, he's going to be worth a lot of trouble." _As if that wasn't enough! Sheesh, I was looking forward to some fun duels during Spring Break! Way to spoil my fun! But, now that I'm in Domino City, I might be able to see the legendary Yugi Muto!_

xxxxx

**_Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos HQ/Lounge/March 25, 2009/3:05 PM_**

Meanwhile, inside the secret Hypnos facility, Yamaki and his team provided the Tamers and their digimon a place to recover. The organization's medical staff tended to the injuries inflicted to the Tamers (the ones that weren't turned to stone, anyway), though their mental scars would take a while to heal.

Takato sat down at a table with Rika and Guilmon sitting beside him. Jeri and Himura sat down together on a sofa while Felinismon handed both of them cups of water.

"Can't believe this happened," Takato groaned as he placed his head against the table. "How in the hell did Basilikmon come back to life?! I thought Inumon killed him for good!"

Rika directed her eyes toward Takato and sighed with regret. "I should've been the one to protect Renamon. I let her down..."

"Don't say that, Rika. She protected you because she loves you," Guilmon reassured the red-haired teenage girl. "I would've done the same thing for Takato!"

Himura sprang to his feet and charged toward a wall in front of him. As Jeri tried to restrain him, the teenage male vented out his frustrations and punched through the wall with his left fist.

"DAMN IT!!" Himura shouted, cursing at top of his lungs. He yanked his fist out and his knuckles were bleeding. "I let Phillipe down. I couldn't save him!"

Jeri picked up a towel from the table and soaked it in the sink. She took the wet towel and approached Himura.

"Please, try and calm down, Himura. Taking your anger out on the wall isn't going to revive Phillipe," Jeri calmly tried to console with her boyfriend. She placed a comforting hand on Himura's bleeding knuckles and wrapped the wet towel around the tender spots. "We'll find a way to bring them back. All of them."

"How? Answer me that, Jeri."

"I don't know, but... somehow... we just need to be patient."

Takato spoke up. "Yamaki allowed me to contact Omegamon and Imperialdramon. They're on their way here now. Maybe they can help."

"Do they know a cure to Basilikmon's stone spell?" asked Himura.

"I hope so," the goggle-wearing teen replied as assertive as he could be.

"Himura, you're not the only one in pain," Rika stated as she got up from her chair. "Inumon is also suffering after what happened to Renamon. Don't forget our partners have two pups waiting for them at home. Can you just imagine how terribly sad Yellow Kouinumon and Black Viximon will be when they learn their motherwas turned to stone? Even I couldn't bring myself to tell them that."

Himura concurred. "Likewise. I just hope Omegamon and Imperialdramon can tell us how we can bring back our friends."

"Terriermon's been pretty quiet, which is a first," Takato raised his voice tone. "I feel for him. I mean... damn it! OUR friends! Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Phillipe, Renamon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, and Jaguarmon have all been turned to stone! We managed to drive off Chaos Gallantmon and the Demon Corps, but we couldn't beat ONE digimon?!"

Himura lowered his head and asserted. "King Basilikmon claimed his power has grown exponentially from before. He also claims to be affiliated with a group more powerful than the Demon Corps. Who would they be? Another evil force dwelling in the Digital World that we're unaware of?"

"Chaos Gallantmon even warned us about the beginning of a huge conflict in the Digital World. What could he be alluding to? This smells like a conspiracy in the works."

"I think you're being paranoid, Felinismon," Jeri remarked.

"Hey, I'm just speculating!" The feline digimon defended her position.

Takato cleared his throat. "Calm down, guys. We shouldn't be arguing now. We need to sit down and consider what we've learned."

"Ok, genius. Felinismon's theory might be a little far-fetched, but I do see some sense in her stance," Rika affirmed. "Could King Basilikmon be working with the Demon Corps? Maybe he was just lying and trying to play mind games?"

"Yeah, that sounds just like Basilikmon," Inumon scoffed. "Right, Himura?"

"No arguments there."

The Tamers' leader scratched his chin and thought. _Felinismon's theory sounds credible, but we can't be too sure. It can't be just a coincidence that King Basilikmon appeared right after the Demon Corps' departure. Yeah, it does sound like they've somehow managed to revive Basilikmon and sent him here to finish us off._

Rika sat back down and looked at Takato. "Well, goggle-head?"

"Just putting the pieces to together..."

Himura chimed in while padding the towel covering his knuckles. "Let us know when you're done thinking..."

Suddenly, the lounge door opened as Yamaki and Riley entered. The Tamers and the digimon turned around to face the two adults in the room. Yamaki removed his shades and eyed Takato's direction.

"Yamaki?" Takato blinked in befuddlement.

"They've arrived, Takato," Yamaki announced. "Omegamon and Imperialdramon wish to see you on the rooftop."

Takato firmly nodded as he and the Tamers followed the adults out of the lounge.

xxxxx

Upon arriving at the rooftop, Takato and his group saw Omegamon and Imperialdramon standing side by side. The statue forms of Henbu, Kazu, Kenta, Phillipe, Sakuyamon, Andromon, Marine Angemon, and Artemismon were collected together. Takato and Guilmon stepped forward as they approached the Royal Knight and the Dra-Warrior leader.

"Omegamon, Imperialdramon. We just got horribly beaten..."

"We know, Takato Matsuda. We witnessed the events unfold, but we unfortunately couldn't make it on time," Omegamon said regrettably.

Imperialdramon asserted as he looked at the petrified Tamers and digimon. "This is terrible, my friend. I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Do you know how Basilikmon returned to life?!" Himura exclaimed.

Inumon quickly pointed out. "Yeah, I thought I killed him for good! You all saw it happen at the Shadow Tournament! I saw him right in front of me!" He growled intensely as he clenched his right hand. "Whoever revived him is going to pay. Now, my dear Renamon has been turned to stone along with Phillipe, Kazu, and the others!"

Felinismon consoled Inumon. "Let it all out, Inumon."

Inumon sighed. "I would, but I don't want to humiliate myself in front of those two." The dark canine referred to Omegamon and Imperialdramon as 'those two.' "I'd like to save face and just keep to myself."

Himura smiled as his partner exhibited a more mature behavior. Although, a part of him hated himself for not saving Phillipe and the others. He also felt responsible for not stopping King Basilikmon.

"We can't verify how Basilikmon was revived, but we've felt a slight disturbance in the dimensions between our worlds. We can't identify what it could be, but we can only say for certain that it's an anomaly that's completely off our grids," Omegamon explained to the Tamers. "King Basilikmon's appearance was much as a shock to us as it was to you."

Imperialdramon carried off where Omegamon left off. "As for your friends, don't worry. You can bring them over to Granasmon's dimension. We've arranged for all of you to meet with him and Huanglongmon tomorrow."

"Wait... you've arranged for us to meet with those two tomorrow?!" Takato was flabbergasted by this piece of news.

Guilmon walked up Omegamon. "Wow, are we really going to see them?!"

"Lord Granasmon will be pleased to see you all and he's promised to restore your friends," Omegamon announced, speaking out as Granasmon's messenger. "His holy light will counteract King Basilikmon's stone effects."

Himura was relieved after hearing this. "Thank goodness."

Terriermon was another who was happy to hear this. He quickly sprinted up toward Omegamon and Imperialdramon. "He'll bring Henry back?! Are you sure he can do it?!"

"There's nothing that Lord Granasmon can't do, my little friend," Imperialdramon chuckled. "Henry Wong and your other friends will be seeing the light of Lord Granasmon's before you know it."

Tears formed in Terriermon's black, beady eyes. He wiped the tears of happiness and bowed his head. "I've got something in my eye." _Oh, Henry! You'll be back!_

"No need to be so modest, Terriermon," Omegamon said.

Rika folded her arms and shook her head. "Not so quiet anymore. I knew it wouldn't last."

"Well, I'd be happy too if someone told me Phillipe would be saved," Himura stated.

"The same can be said for Kazu, Kenta, and the others," Takato affirmed.

"And Renamon," Rika said.

"Now, hold on. That's not all, young Tamers," Omegamon raised his voice as he garnered the team's complete attention. "There's also another important matter we must discuss. Go on, my friend." He turned and referred to Imperialdramon.

The Dra-Warrior leader raised his head as he opened his mouth. A pillar of white light beamed out of his mouth, which produced a three-dimensional hologram of the Digital World.

Omegamon continued on to thoroughly explain the more pressing situation. "We can't confirm what powerful entity revived King Basilikmon, but we'll worry about that later. The Digital World as we know it has been undergoing severe and drastic changes in the past five years."

"Chaos Gallantmon mentioned something about a major conflict on the horizon," Takato said.

"His claims are not completely far off," the Royal Knight verified as he pointed to the projection image of the Digital World.

With a single wave of his arm cannon, the Digital World image map enlarged. The image zoomed out as the image displayed four large spheres orbiting around a fifth, smaller sphere. The four large spheres were marked with the points of cardinality: North, South, East, and West, representing the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Digital Worlds.

Omegamon pointed to the map. He zoomed in on the Southern Digital World. "As you know, each Digimon Sovereign has dominion over each Digital World."

"Zhuqiaomon rules over the Southern Digital World, which is connected to this world," Felinismon said.

"Correct. Azulongmon's dominion is located in the Eastern Digital World, which is connected to the world the Digi-Destined come from. You remember when they briefly teamed up with us to defeat the Rajita," Omegamon said with a hint of sadness in his tone. "It was a heartfelt reunion Imperialdramon and I won't forget."

Takato said with a heartfelt smile. "You must have been happy to see Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, TK, Kari, and Willis again."

"It was really great to actually see the REAL Digi-Destined from the TV show!" Guilmon proclaimed.

"Yeah, that was great, but can we get on with the lecture? What are you trying to tell us?" Rika asked.

Omegamon nodded. "I digress. You all know about the four Digital Worlds ruled over by each Sovereign. Each Digital World is connected with their own Earth. In this world, you Tamers and the Legendary Warriors are the Digital Heroes we can depend on. Of course, over the years, there have been a rising number of good people coming together to aid you."

"Like the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists," Himura pointed out. "Now, we have many allies we can depend on."

"Yes, that's correct and it's worked out great for us," Omegamon stated as he zoomed in on the center sphere between the four Digital Worlds. "Now, you see this? It looks like a fifth Digital World. This is where Huanglongmon holds authority. He is the overseer of everything that goes on in his own realm and the other four Digital Realms. Those who hold power here have access to each of the four other worlds. It is the only way one can freely travel between the worlds. The Dark Area, Paradise, and the Sovereigns' Realm are all within the Central Realm. Access to this realm is limited and only few can access it. Amongst those are the Sovereigns, Anubimon, Goddramon, Holydramon, Imperialdramon, the Royal Knights, and Ryo Akiyama."

The Tamer's leader inquired. "But, what about Pharaohmon? He managed to infiltrate the Dark Area to release the evil digimon from their prisons."

"Remember that Pharaohmon used to work with Anubimon-sama," Inumon explained, speaking out on behalf of the Underworld lord. "That traitor had access to it as well. That explains why he was able to free the Dark Masters, Demon & his Demon Corps, and Myotismon and lead them directly into the Southern Digital World. Of course, we all know what happened there lead to the Shadow Tournament."

"Very good. I'd expect as much from Anubimon's closest colleagues," Omegamon said.

"That's also when Basilikmon was freed. How he's even alive again makes no sense. Only a necromancer would be responsible for reviving slain digimon."

"Inumon, we'll worry about Basilikmon later. Let's focus on this more serious matter," Omegamon firmly stated. "Now, the reason why I'm telling you this is because the Demon Corps and the Dark Masters have been heavily recruiting. They've amassed a staggering number of Nightmare Soldiers to aid them."

The Tamers didn't like where this was leading.

"Aid them with what?" Jeri asked.

"We're led to believe that they're preparing to collect the pieces of Valmarmon."

"WHAT?!" The Tamers exclaimed in unison.

On the giant image map, seven green beacons appeared on projection. There was one in each Digital World and three within the Central Realm. Omegamon pointed to each of these designated positions.

"These dots indicate the approximate location of the seven pieces. Right now they haven't started looking for them, but we believe they may begin the hunt as soon as tomorrow," Omegamon claimed. "Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon will tell you what you will need to do tomorrow. Imperialdramon and I will be there."

"Will you be helping us to stop the Demon Corps and the Dark Masters from locating the pieces? Because, if they're looking for the pieces to revive that horrible monster, we need all the help we can get!" Takato exclaimed.

As the giant map faded, Imperialdramon closed his mouth and shut off the projection. He immediately answered Takato's inquiry. "We will. You can count on that. We're not going to stand by and let them find those pieces."

"Do Takuya, Kouji, and the others know about this?" Himura asked.

"They will learn this soon enough from Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon," Omegamon stated. "However, the Legendary Warriors have sustained a horrible loss against a powerful digimon named Grendelmon. He managed to crush the ten warriors with ease and infected their D-Scanners. As a result, the virus has prevented them from accessing their spirit powers."

"What? You mean they can't Spirit Evolve?! Then, how can they help us if this virus is blocking out their powers?" Inumon cried out.

Imperialdramon spoke up. "That won't be a problem. They, too, will be join you in tomorrow's meeting with Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon. Huanglongmon will remove the virus in their D-Scanners, allowing them access to their spirits once again."

"Well, that's reassuring," Terriermon remarked.

"That's not all, my friends. Tomorrow, we've all arranged guests to join us in our quest to prevent the evil forces from gathering the seven pieces," the Royal Knight dropped a subtle hint to the Tamers, a slight chuckle escaped his mouth (if one could see it behind his armored face).

The Tamers looked at one another with smiles on their faces. They immediately had an idea to who these 'guests' will be yet they were still curious if there would be a few other surprises in store for them.

"We can guess, but we're going to wait. Can't let ourselves get spoiled by this surprise," Takato stated.

"Believe us, Tamers. You and the Legendary Warriors won't be disappointed," Imperialdramon proclaimed as he turned and faced Omegamon.

"This will work better for us since the other heroes of this city are currently going through their own problems," Omegamon spoke up. "According to my sources, the Sailor Senshi will be unable to join us in finding the Valmarmon pieces. They were greatly overpowered by an enemy and in turn lost their powers."

"What?! The Senshi lost their powers?! All of them?!" Rika was shocked as she and the others heard this.

"One of the Senshi has managed to contact Ninjadramon as we speak. Ninjadramon is arranging something with my wife, Athenamon, to help the Senshi in their current dilemma."

Imperialdramon continued where Omegamon left off. "The Duelists are facing another enemy. The same can be said for the Spirit Detectives. All of these come from our sources that have been monitoring today's horrible events."

"There were more enemies attacking the other groups?" Inumon asked.

Takato lowered his head. "I can't believe the Senshi... they can't join us."

"Don't worry, Takato," Guilmon reassured his Tamer. "Whatever Ninjadramon and Lady Athenamon do, they'll help the Senshi find a new source of power or something to help defeat the bad guys they're facing. The Senshi always come back and kick some butt!"

"I hope you're right, Guilmon," Takato said, a smile adorned his face and replaced his saddened look.

Rika walked up to Takato and put a hand on his back. "They'll be fine, Takato. Yugi, Yusuke, and all of their friends have their own battles to worry about. We and the Legendary Warriors have our own battle."

Omegamon concurred with the female Tamer. "She's right, Takato Matsuda. We have to stop the Demon Corps and the Dark Masters from finding the seven pieces. Tomorrow, we want you to arrive with your other colleagues." He shifted his eyes toward the petrified Tamers and digimon. "Bring them in order for Lord Granasmon to undo King Basilikmon's stone sorcery. Seraphimon and the Celestials will let the Legendary Warriors know where to meet with us. Tomorrow morning at approximately 10:00, Imperialdramon and I will arrive to pick you up at Shinjuku Central Park."

"Be sure all of you arrive," Imperialdramon informed the Tamers. "I can serve as the transport to take you to the Central Digital World like last time."

"Wow, so, we're really going back to that place," Takato was excited, recalling the last time he and the Tamers went to Huanglongmon's realm. "Isn't this great, Rika? Just when we thought everything is going bad for us."

"Yeah, I know," Rika said.

"We will see you tomorrow," Omegamon and Imperialdramon said in unison. "For now, go see your families and get some rest."

"We will, Omegamon and Imperialdramon," Takato stated. "You can count on us."

Guilmon walked up as he hugged Omegamon's left leg. "Thanks for telling us about this."

Omegamon knelt down as he gently pat Guilmon's head with his War Greymon limb. "You're welcome, Guilmon. Hopefully we'll be fighting alongside each other again, my fellow knight."

As he turned and faced his fellow Tamers, Takato raised his left arm. "Hear that, guys?! Our friends are going to be revived and we're off on a new mission! Tomorrow, we're going back to the Digital World!"

"YEAH!!"

xxxxx

**_Tokyo Bridge/3:15 PM_**

Meanwhile, at the same time Omegamon and Imperialdramon arrived to meet the Tamers, the Celestial Angels confronted the Legendary Warriors and explained the same situation regarding the Valmarmon hunt. The warriors even told them about their run-in with Grendelmon, which the Angels were unable to verify about.

"...so this Grendelmon's existence can't be linked to the Dark Masters?" Takuya queried as he and the other warriors were left befuddled by the Angels' claims.

The apologetic Seraphimon couldn't explain any concrete details regarding Grendelmon. "We can't pinpoint the exact origins of this new digimon, but it's believed this monster may have been revived. In fact, Kouji, this monster was a major enemy of Ancient Garurumon. As you can see, there's an obvious link between your A-Hybrid evolved form, Beowulfmon, and Grendelmon."

"Yes, that's pretty much obvious," Kouichi said. "We've come to know digimon who have based themselves off legendary heroes and villains."

Kouji gritted his teeth while staring at his D-Scanner. "Then, it'll be me that has to face that monster in the end."

"Whoa, now. We have more important business," Takuya interjected as he walked up to Kouji. "We can worry about that freak later."

"Yeah, didn't you pay attention?" Junpei said. "We're going to team up with the Tamers to find Valmarmon's seven pieces before the Dark Masters and the Demon Corps find them first."

Izumi concurred with the boys' sentiments. "That's right. This isn't about you _or_ Grendelmon. What happened to us was terrible, but we've been assured that Lord Huanglongmon would remove Grendelmon's virus and restore our spirits."

Vega butted in. "Have a little faith, Kouji. Everything will be all right."

"Indeed, it will be for you, Legendary Warriors," Cherubimon raised his voice as he, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon hovered in front of the youth. "We will unite to work together in collecting the seven pieces and lowering our enemies' chances of reviving that revolting Demon God."

Ophanimon added to the discussion. "Now, I do believe there are four of you that have yet to combine your Human and Beast spirits together. Warriors of Water, Earth, Metal, and Wood, step forth."

With that, Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam all walked forward as they were instructed.

"Lady Ophanimon, this does mean what I think?" Jaarin asked.

"Correct, young Jaarin. Lord Granasmon will unlock your spirits' powers and allow them to combine. As you know, your spirits have been unable to converge and create A-Hybrid forms, until now, that is," Seraphimon clarified. "You four will each receive the power to achieve what has been denied to you since your spirits were corrupted by Cherubimon."

Cherubimon's face softened with sudden grief over his past misdeeds. "For that, I apologize, young warriors."

"Don't worry about it, Lord Cherubimon," Sam said. "At least now you've changed for the better. I believe you've already atoned for the sins you've committed."

"We're just glad we're getting A-Hybrid forms! Hell yes! This is gonna be great!" Vega was ecstatic about the prospect of evolving further.

Dimitro smiled. "I wish it could've been done sooner, but better than never."

"That's great, you guys! I can't wait to see what your A-Hybrids will look like!" Tomoki said with glee.

"We'll see tomorrow, won't we?" Takuya smirked with delight. "So, you want us to meet you tomorrow morning at 10:00 hours in Shinjuku Central Park?"

"Correct. That'll be the place Imperialdramon will arrive to transport you and the Tamers to the Central Digital Realm," Ophanimon confirmed.

Kouichi affirmed to his friends. "This is truly an honor. We know the Tamers have been there before during the Rajita invasion, but this our first time."

"From what Takato described about Lord Granasmon and Huanglongmon, he told me that they were truly majestic. Like as if we were around true gods. These are entities that advise the freakin' Sovereigns!" Takuya exclaimed as he wore a giddy smile. "You know we'll be there, Lord Seraphimon!"

"And this surprise you have in store for us... more allies? I'm so looking forward to this," Izumi said.

"For now, all of you should get some rest and think about the journey all of you will embark on tomorrow. This will be your greatest task as the Ten Legendary Warriors. Even more so than ever before," Seraphimon firmly stated.

As he stood in front of his friends, Takuya faced them and rallied them together. "You hear that? Tomorrow, once we have our spirits back, we're off to team with the Tamers and stop those creeps from reviving Valmarmon! Are you all with me?!"

"YEAH!!" The group shouted in unison.

Seraphimon shifted his gaze toward his fellow angels and nodded.

"It's been a while since we've actually been fighting alongside humans again," Ophanimon said. "Just like we did when we reunited with our partners."

Cherubimon added. "Just wait who they will meet tomorrow."

"Indeed, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. Tomorrow will be a momentous day for us, the Tamers, and the Legendary Warriors, a day which none of us will _ever_ forget."

xxxxx

**_Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/3:45 PM_**

The Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, and the Spirit Detectives returned to their usual meeting place. Following their humiliating defeats, the teams regrouped while trying to recover from their wounds. The Detectives informed the Senshi teams about their encounter with the Demon Priests and Rio's brother. Sedna informed everyone about her battle with Nix. But, most importantly, everyone was shocked when the Senshi told them about their battle with Hydra and their loss of their Senshi powers.

Cammy couldn't believe what her sister and the others said. She regrettably felt terrible for not being there to provide help for Rei and the other Senshi.

"Sister, I'm sorry this happened to you, guys," Cammy said as she cradled Koori in her arms.

"That really sucks for you, guys," Yusuke sighed.

"So, what are you going to do? You guys don't have your powers anymore," Kuwabara said as he and Yukina sat side by side.

Rei bluntly answered while holding a sleeping Ryuuhi in her arms. "I've already contacted Ninjadramon. He told me that he and Herodramon would arrive here to tell us what we need to do. He claims there might be a power source for us to revive our powers and armors."

Makoto nodded as she looked down at her brooch. "I suppose we should bring our brooches. I mean that's where the core of our Senshi powers is contained."

"Where in the hell was the Time Guardian during this crisis?" Hiei scoffed angrily as he shifted his gaze toward Usagi. "This wouldn't have happened if she were there."

"I don't think it would've mattered. We were worn out after our encounter with the Neo-Rajita. That tentacle lady was just an opportunist who seized the moment and took advantage of our weakened states," Hotaru regrettably confessed. "We were being arrogant."

"I was the arrogant one for rushing at the enemy like that! Damn it, I'm such a damn fool," Haruka shook her head as she clenched her fists.

Placing her hands on her lover's hands, Michiru comforted Haruka and leaned against her side. "We were all arrogant."

Karin folded her arms. "So, I'm the only Valkyrie Senshi left? I mean... well... technically two if you count Pluto, but she's missing! We Kuiper Senshi couldn't even beat one monster! If Pluto had warned us about these enemies, we would've been prepared and none of this would've happened!"

"We can't be too sure, Karin," Kurama replied, resting his shoulders on the long table everyone gathered around.

Rubbing her head, Tyra was coming off the vicious attack from Nix earlier. She looked over to Karin and was given an ice pack to put on the back of her neck. "Thanks, Karin."

"Sure, I made that ice myself."

"I figured that," Tyra chuckled a bit. "Damn, we got our asses kicked."

"So, I guess we can't gain our own Valkyrie forms if Usagi can't use her Silver Crystal," Taylor said as she sat down beside Karin. "Guess we're screwed."

Jami corrected the Texan as she seated herself next to Ami. "Actually, you heard what Rei said. If this Ninjadramon can help them find a source to restore their lost powers, Usagi will have access to her Silver Crystal again."

"Correct, because the Moon Heart Crystal can't be activated unless one of the Moon family bloodline can use the Silver Crystal at its fullest," Ami reminded everyone, including the Kuiper Senshi.

"Last I checked, someone within my specific bloodline can also activate its power," Aoshi added as some seemingly forgot another important detail. "I managed to activate the Moon Heart Crystal that got all of you your Valkyrie powers in the first place. If the Kuiper Senshi need to, they can see me about granting them their Valkyrie forms."

"You can do that?!" Christina exclaimed in shock. "I never thought you could use the Moon Heart Crystal!"

"That would greatly benefit us, Aoshi," Helena said with a smile.

"Thanks a bunch! You're a life saver!" Taylor commented as she winked to Aoshi.

Staring listlessly at the table, Usagi looked at her brooch in sadness. Mamoru sat beside her while holding baby Chibi-Usa in his arms. The man felt he was partially responsible for not stopping Hydra, but once again he was knocked to the wayside along with Luna and Artemis. They could only watch helplessly to witness the Senshi's unfortunate downfall.

"Usako, I..."

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Mamo-chan. None of knew what we were getting ourselves into," Usagi proclaimed.

Mamoru nodded in agreement. "Sorry."

"Anyway, we should get down to talking about other business. So, you say this first Taiyoukai lord is named Arago?" Mizuno addressed Rio.

Yusuke recalled what he and the others were discussing about. "Oh, that's right. Rio was telling us that the Demon Priests are planning this ritual where all three Demon Stone wielders would take part in a battle. A battle to the death type deal?"

Rio answered in response to Yusuke's inquiry. "It's more than that. There are no real winners or losers. The Demon Priests wants to pit us against each other." Clenching his fists, Rio dreaded an image of the final outcome in his mind. "Once a Demon Stone wielder kills the other, they take their stone. Once one of us obtains all three stones, the sole survivor then offers his body for Arago to possess. When that happens... no... it must not ever become a reality. Arago's revival can only spell the end of the Makai and the human world. Arago's power makes the eight Taiyoukai we faced look like child's play."

"Damn, that's really scary," Yusuke shuddered with fright at the notion of an ancient lord whose power completely surpasses even Kiryu. "And one of those priest bastards claimed that _they_ were on a whole different level from the eight Taiyoukai lords, as well!"

Hiei spoke up. "We're not dealing with just any demons here. We're going up against true dark lords. They're power is almost god-like... even I can't imagine what they would do if they're allowed access into the human world."

Minako looked over toward Rio and then eyed Kohana from the corner. "How terrible. Yusuke, you guys can't let these Demon Priests take Rio or his sister!"

"Guys, as soon as we regain our powers, we'll have two major enemies on our hands," Rei announced to her fellow Senshi. "The Neo-Rajita and these Demon Priests."

"And let's not forget about that bitch who destroyed our armors!" Makoto blurted out, immediately stopping herself as she forgot about the babies in the room. She sat back down, suppressing the rage she pitted inside herself. "Sorry, I forgot about the kids."

Usagi replied. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. We're all emotionally on edge."

"It's a natural reaction," Minako nodded in agreement. "I know exactly how you feel."

Suddenly, Brimstone peered outside as he noticed two figures standing at the front gates. "We have guests."

"That must be Ninjadramon and Herodramon, guys. Let's go," Rei addressed to the older Senshi. She approached Hiei and handed him their son. "Hiei, hold onto Ryuuhi-kun until I get back."

The fire demon nodded. "Hn. But, they don't look like the two Dra-Warriors I saw on the screen."

"What?" The Miko looked perplexed.

"I see two women outside. You still want to check it out?"

The dark-haired woman replied. "Yeah, I do. I wasn't expecting any other guests." With that, she watched the older Senshi walking toward the sliding door. Rei opened it, allowing herself and the Senshi to walk outside.

"I wonder if that's Ninjadramon and Herodramon?" Yui asked as she tried peek through the door. She, Cammy, and Aoshi sat next to the sliding door while taking turns in peeking through a hole they made. "Wait, isn't that?"

"Let me see," Cammy said as Yui moved back and let her friend take a turn. The younger Hino sister was shocked to see who the two 'guests' were. "That's definitely not Ninjadramon or a Dra-Warriors. That's..."

"Let me see!" Kohana called out as she moved in to peek through the hole.

Yusuke looked behind him as his wife, Keiko, was sitting down with Raizen Jr. in her arms. Almost two years after becoming a father, Yusuke was never more proud to have a child of his own. But, with circumstances looking bleak, Yusuke was intent on keeping the Demon Priests from invading his home and reviving Arago.

To prevent a future cataclysm, Yusuke and his cohorts would have to protect Kohana and Rio.

"Rio, speaking as a family man, we'll keep your nutcase of a brother away from your sister. Just when the Demon Priests think they have us figured, we'll surprise them with an old fashioned ass-whooping. They can send armies against me, Hiei, Kurama, and the others... we'll plow right through them."

Rio smiled with comfort. "Hearing that from you, I feel a lot better. Thank you, Urameshi."

"And once again Yusuke shows his diplomatic skills by promising to kick the enemy's ass," Mizuno joked mischievously.

Kuwabara snickered. "Can you imagine Yusuke running the entire world?"

"Hey, I'm already going to be ruling my dad's place when the time comes," Raizen's descendant claimed. "But, I'd rather spend all my time with my sexy wife and my son. Like a good old family man."

"Ah, wonderful family values," Mizuno commented.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle as Yusuke brought some essential humor to brighten the gloomy atmosphere.

"Oh, Yusuke, you never cease to amaze me," Rio stifled a small laugh.

Listening to her husband joke around, Keiko sighed in embarrassment. "Oh yes. Yusuke's definitely the father of the year, right, Raizen-chan?" She spoke in a slightly softer tone as she set Raizen Jr. down, letting him walk on his own.

"So, what now, guys?" Tyra addressed to Karin and the other Kuiper Senshi.

Karin answered. "Wait until Aoshi actually agrees to use the Moon Heart Crystal. I'll need to talk to him about it. What's important is to get you guys ready and grant you five your Valkyrie armors. Usagi-san, Rei-san, and the others are practically useless without their powers. We'll simply have to take their place fighting the Neo-Rajita until they regain their lost powers." Her eyes shifted toward the sliding doors. She bit on her bottom lip. _I wonder... can the Dra-Warriors find a source that would grant the Senshi their powers back? I guess fate will determine whether they will fight alongside us again. Fate can be such a bitch, right, Pluto?_

xxxxx

Once they walked out of the shrine, the Senshi all stepped out and saw two individuals that they didn't expect to see.

Instead of Ninjadramon and Herodramon, the Senshi were greeted by the unanticipated arrival of the two Amazon Kingdom queens, Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman. Rei and Usagi walked forward as they looked up at the taller Amazonian women.

"I was expecting Ninjadramon and Herodramon. But, this is quite the auspicious arrival," Rei proclaimed as a smile adorned her face. "We're honored to have you two here."

"Wow! It's really the Amazon queens?!" Usagi gasped in awe as her eyes moved vertically, gazing at the two Amazons up close and personal.

Athenamon smiled as she addressed to the Senshi. "Greetings, Sailor Senshi. Yes, originally, Ninjadramon was supposed to come, but Lady Swordswoman and I insisted on coming to you personally."

"So, you know all about what happened to us?" Minako asked.

Swordswoman nodded as she spoke up. "Yes, Ninjadramon told us everything. Such a tragic loss to have your powers stripped away from you."

"It's been a big mess for all of us," Makoto replied as she held her brooch item in her hand. "It's not exactly a thrill to lose your powers for a second time."

Ami added to the discussion. "Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman, forgive me for being abrupt, but what can you do to aid us? We asked if there was another energy source that could restore our powers and Valkyrie armors. It's imperative that we regain our Senshi powers if the Neo-Rajita launch an assault on our city."

"I don't think the Kuiper Belt Senshi can take them on alone," Haruka promptly stated. "Sedna's the only one who still has her Valkyrie power."

"And Pluto's gone missing. Even I'm unable to trace her whereabouts," Hotaru announced to the other Senshi. "It's almost as if she's vanished from the existence."

The Digi-Amazon folded her arms and assessed the entire situation. "This is far more taxing than we perceived, Lady Swordswoman."

"Indeed, but I have a proposition," the Duel Monster Amazon added.

"What would that be?" Rei inquired.

Swordswoman faced Rei, Minako, and Makoto. "From what Ninjadramon told us, you three were given devices that drew what little Sailor energy you had left and amplified that limited elemental power to grant you a less powerful version of your Sailor forms."

"Ninjadramon based these powers off the art of ninjutsu. Thus, your attires became ninja outfits," Athenamon promptly stated as she looked directly at Rei, Makoto, and Minako. "Do you three still possess those Henshin items?"

Minako nodded. "The ones that Ninjadramon gave us? Sure, we do!"

The trio pulled out their Ninja Henshin items and displayed it for the other Senshi to see.

"I see. Ninjadramon said that he would have five more Ninja Henshin items," Swordswoman proclaimed. "They'll be ready by tomorrow. You five will receive these new Henshin items."

Usagi's face changed from depressed to an ecstatic look. The notion of having a supplementary power was invigorating for her and the others.

"Looks like our Moon Princess is getting giddy," Michiru playfully teased the odango-haired girl.

"Wow, are we really going to become Ninja Senshi like Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and Minako-chan?!" Usagi shouted with glee as she walked up to Athenamon and Swordswoman. "You two are the BEST!"

The other Senshi sweat-dropped in unison as Usagi carried on her crazed-girl phase. As for the Amazon queens, they shrugged their shoulders and let Usagi hug them.

"Ok, Usagi, that's enough," Rei scoffed as she restrained her zealous friend and set her aside. "Please, excuse her, your highnesses."

"No, it's quite okay," Athenamon shook her head as a giggle escaped her lips. "I just never thought the great Sailor Moon acted like this. Almost like an adorable child."

The other Senshi responded in unison. "You have no idea."

"Hey!" Usagi snorted as she folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at her friends. After she took a deep breath, the Moon Princess reverted back to serious mode and emphasized to the Amazon queens. "So, yeah, we're all in need of a power that will somehow aid us before we regain our true Senshi powers and Valkyrie armors."

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," Athenamon reassured the Senshi leader. "Once you all come to our kingdom tomorrow morning, we'll give you the Ninja Henshin items. From there, you all will undergo training."

The Senshi were astonished while the word 'training' came out of Athenamon's mouth. The notion seemed relatively new to some of them (not counting the ones who already physically train on their own; Makoto, Haruka, and to some extent Rei).

"Seems like they're a bit intimidated with that word, Lady Athenamon," Swordswoman stifled a small laugh. "They're supposed to be warriors like us, but they don't… actually train?"

"I don't know, but we'll be sure to correct that," Athenamon said.

Minako raised her hand. "Excuse me, but did you just say… _training_?"

"Feh, it's not like training is anything new to me," Makoto remarked.

Rei blinked in befuddlement. "Do you two mean actual physical training?"

"Yes, but not like anything you'd expect," Swordswoman promptly stated. "You see. We've watched you over the years and seen how far your powers have progressed since obtaining your Valkyrie armors. It's impressive, power wise, but, at the same time, you've started to disregard the tools you once adeptly used."

Athenamon added. "Skill, intelligence, and teamwork. You all have forgotten about these principles and let your Valkyrie powers corrupt your ways of thinking. You've become too reliant on these armors."

"You didn't think they'd have a limit. Well, now, you paid the price and realized what happens to those who rely on power alone for too long," the muscular woman firmly stated. "It wasn't just this monster that destroyed your armors. You let pride cloud your judgment. You thought you all would remain invincible if you dealt with every enemy head on. It doesn't work like that I'm afraid!"

Upon listening to the Amazons' lectures, the Senshi were completely bewildered at every word they said. The words were hurtful, but spot on.

"You're right," Rei sighed as she confessed. "Everything you said is true."

"I'm glad you understand," Swordswoman said. "Don't take it the wrong way. You're still a strong and capable unit, Sailor Senshi. You've awed me with your courageous acts, but it's time that you learned the hard way of obtaining something you've lost."

Usagi asked the Amazon queens directly. "So, what's this training going to be?"

"A labyrinth," Athenamon confirmed.

The blonde-haired idol gulped at the sound of that. "La-Labyrinth. As in a… maze? That's our training?"

"Yes, and it will prove to be a daunting challenge, Senshi," Swordswoman said as she walked in front of a Sakura tree and eyed the beautiful pink, blossoming flowers. "This is a test that makes or breaks our Amazonian sisters. Only a few have ever completed it."

Athenamon spoke up. "I was one of those few. Back when I was Andromedamon, I was the only survivor out of a group of thirty rookies. By completing this test, I was initiated into Lady Garudamon's army."

"I see, but what we want to know is… the power source? Have you found the source where we could revive our Senshi powers and our armors?" Rei inquired. "Please, don't mind me asking."

The Amazon queens exchanged looks and smiled.

"You'll come to know that the source is at the end of the labyrinth," the Digi-Amazon proclaimed. "The source is known as the Orb of Minos."

"Orb of Minos?" Ami repeated. "As in King Minos, who commissioned Daedalus to build a labyrinth to hold the Minotaur?"

"Correct. The Orb of Minos contains a near unlimited surge of ancient powers that has been known to grant a warrior extraordinary power."

Swordswoman interjected, chiding the Senshi further. "But the labyrinth itself is a dangerous trial, and we'd be fools if we let were to let you go in completely powerless, which is why Ninjadramon is granting you your Ninja Senshi forms. However, you will need to harness your skill, utilize your intelligence, and perfect your teamwork once again. These are principles that my sisters and I have come to employ against our enemies." She furrowed her brows and made a serious look on her face. "As far as I'm concerned, this labyrinth shall determine whether you are worthy of wielding these powers again."

"Do you understand, Sailor Senshi?" Athenamon asked directly. "You won't have your Valkyrie powers to accommodate you."

"My tribe has never resorted using cheap gimmicks or powerful tools like those Valkyrie armors. We might have lacked power, but we made up for it through our guerilla tactics and warrior skills," Swordswoman went on as she eyed the eight Senshi. "We didn't need extra powers to augment our strength. We trained and worked hard, and it all paid off. It doesn't matter if we aren't the strongest warriors in existence. Strength is not essential to battle... or life."

"It's back to the basics," Rei nodded. "We understand."

"Doesn't sound like this labyrinth will be easy," Hotaru said.

Haruka folded her arms, frowning at the notion of 'restarting' with the basics. "Who said would be, Hotaru-chan?"

"Sailor Senshi, we will return here tomorrow at 10:00, at which time we will take you to our kingdom," Athenamon clarified to the young women. "Once we arrive, we will give the rest of you your Ninja Henshin devices. Then, at least an hour to demonstrate your Ninja skills and then we'll immediately take you to the labyrinth."

Usagi and Rei exchanged encouraging looks as they turned and acknowledged with the other Senshi. Each of them wore resolute expressions.

"I think we managed to get through to them, Athenamon."

Omegamon's wife smiled with contentment. "I truly believe so. My dream is at last fulfilled."

"You've always wanted the Senshi to become a part of our sisterhood, correct?"

"Yes, I have."

Swordswoman folded her arms behind her back. "It's quite a shame we can't train them to become Amazonian warriors instead. It's far better than being a Sailor Senshi. Through my training, they'd become far more disciplined and wouldn't even need those Senshi powers as a crutch to aid them."

Athenamon sighed as she rolled her eyes a bit. "Thank goodness I didn't go with your crazy idea, Swordswoman."

"Your highnesses," Rei interjected as she approached the queens. "We accept. We'll all be here waiting tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Athenamon smiled. "For now, though, just rest up. Trust me when I say you're going to need it."

Usagi clenched her right hand and devilishly smiled. "Hey, bring it on! We're ready!"

Swordswoman chuckled. "Sailor Moon's got spunk. I'll give her that!"

Makoto nodded with approval. "I'm looking forward to this challenge. What about you guys?"

"Likewise," Minako said.

Ami added. "Remember everyone, we need to utilize our old principles in this test."

"Yes, mother," Haruka teasingly remarked.

"Are you ready for the labyrinth, Hotaru-chan?" Michiru asked the smallest, youngest member of the group.

Hotaru replied. "I am."

The Miko knelt over and bowed in respect to the Amazon queens. "Thank you. We're forever indebted to you, your highnesses."

"I have faith that you'll persevere like you've always done," Athenamon stated. "We need you to defeat the Neo-Rajita as soon as possible."

Rei thought as she stood up. _Who knows how long this trial will last us? In the meantime, Sedna and her team will have to fill in for us until we come back. Houou, we have to complete this test. If we don't the Neo-Rajita and that Hydra girl will no doubt ravage our home._

'**_Then, you know what you have to do, Rei Hino. You and the other Senshi must survive the labyrinth._**'

_We must regain our powers and succeed, for the sake of both worlds. Our past, present, and future are all at stake._

xxxxx

**_Neo Crystal Tokyo/Crystal Palace/March 25, 3009/5:03 PM_**

The Signers and company departed Neo Domino City after borrowing a Sector Security transport helicopter. Trudge and Mina flew the group to Crystal Tokyo. The Signers were each filled with a mix of running emotions. They were thrilled, but were uncertain on how well they would be received.

With little time left before the Temporal Wave's impending arrival, the Signers and company made it their top priority to see Neo-Queen Serenity.

xxxxx

"Wow, there it is!" Leo was awestruck at the glorious view of Crystal Palace. "That's definitely where the queen and king live!"

Luna smiled as she faced the direction her brother pointed. "It's beautiful."

"I concur, Luna," Akiza added.

"I can't imagine how wealthy this family must be," Mina said. "I've only really seen them on television."

"Well, today is our lucky day, I suppose," Crow stated.

Trudge walked over to Mina and offered to escort her. "May I?"

"Um, sure. Thanks," the blue-haired woman answered, surprised by his gentleman's approach.

Carly blanched in shock while she started taking pictures through her camera. "MY GOD! I can't believe I'm taking photos of the actual capital of the world in front of me! I'm definitely going to add this to my story! Heh, let's see you top this, Angela!"

Jack sighed at the reporter girl's antics. _There she goes again._

"Guys, we don't have much time. Luna was pretty serious when she said we needed to see the queen," Yusei spoke out, garnering everyone's attention. "If this Temporal Wave comes, it's too late for us."

"He's right, Leo. C'mon, we came here for good reason!" Luna said as she dragged her brother along.

Once the group approached the gates, a pair of guards stopped them from pacing forward.

"Authorization, please," the guard demanded. "We can't let you in."

"But, it's very important! We have to see your queen!" Luna exclaimed.

Yusei walked up in front of the two guards. "We're in a hurry. So, please, let us through."

"We'll see about that," the second guard, on the right, unsheathed his sword.

Suddenly, a young woman's voice called out behind the guards. "That won't be necessary, men. Please, let them through."

"But, your highness..."

"Is that any way to treat the heroes of Neo Domino City? The ones saved the world from the threat of the Dark Signers?"

The guards reluctantly stepped aside as they opened the gates. The Signers and company casually walked through the open gates.

"That voice... could it be?" Akiza gasped as she and the group saw a woman standing in front of them.

Luna and Leo gasped in awe simultaneously. "It's her! That really is Neo-Queen Serenity!"

The woman before them was the future version of Usagi Tsukino. Little has changed of her overall appearance. Since ascending as queen of Crystal Tokyo almost a millennium ago, Neo-Queen Serenity seems to have not aged at all. Therefore, she was able to retain her youthful appearance for well over several centuries. Her overall personality was much more composed and regal, unlike her younger self from the past. The youthful queen wore a beautiful white gown that went from just under her arms all the way down to the floor, leaving nothing to cover her shoulders and arms. A pair of white wings extended out of her back, adding a little accessory to her attire. She wore a golden crown, which had a red heart gem embedded at the center. A golden half crescent symbol was embroidered on her forehead, indicating that she was officially one of the Moon family bloodline. Much like her past self, she still kept the same odango hairstyle.

Neo-Queen Serenity showed a genuine smile as she welcome the group. "At last, we meet, Heroes of Neo Domino City. Welcome, Signers." The queen politely bowed to the group.

"It's an honor, your highness," Yusei formally answered.

"This is so cool!" Leo shouted with glee.

Luna scoffed, frowning. "Behave yourself around the queen's presence, Leo."

Being the opportunistic reporter she was, Carly quickly snapped pictures of Neo-Queen Serenity. The queen covered her eyes, backing away from the flashes.

"Carly! Knock it off!" Jack chided his girlfriend as he restrained her.

"Waah, I need pictures of the queen! It'll go great with my new story!"

Not-so-surprisingly, Neo-Queen Serenity giggled in response. "Oh, it's okay. I've had reporters take pictures of me when I visit the cities across the world. I'm used to it."

Carly scoffed. "See, Jack? If she's okay with it, then let me go."

"We don't have time for this, Carly," Jack sighed while restraining her from taking anymore pictures.

Yusei addressed to the queen about the more serious situation. "We apologize for our friend's sake. But, we needed to see you. It's important."

"Yes, I know all about the Temporal Wave," Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.

Luna proclaimed. "Ancient Fairy Dragon explained to me that this Temporal Wave would shroud our world in darkness."

The queen granted the Signers permission into her palace. "Come with me. Tell me more about this dream inside, Signers."

With that, the Signers and their friends walked followed Neo-Queen Serenity into the Crystal Palace. As they paced onward, they passed through a bridge connecting the grassy fields with the city. Everyone still awestruck by the 'holy grounds' of the land that used to be Juuban District.

"Still mesmerized by this place, ladies?" Trudge asked Mina, Akiza, and Carly.

"We are. It's so beautiful," Mina said.

Carly continued taking snapshot photos of the gardens near Crystal Palace. "This place reminds me of the fairy tale stories I used to dream of when I was a child. I've always heard and see Crystal Tokyo on television, but..." She took a whiff of the fresh aroma around the garden the group walked through. "...Ah, refreshing. The air's much cleaner here than in our city!"

The sharp-eyed Akiza observed the lush and gorgeous surroundings. "My family always told me about how beautiful Crystal Palace was. I never imagined I'd be here. I've heard there were miraculous forces that have always defended this sacred territory."

"It's no secret. I think you Signers have every right to know the secrets of how King Endymion and I have stayed in power for so long," said the queen. She opened the front doors to her palace. "Here we are. Please, follow me."

xxxxx

**_Royal Moon Family Hall/5:45 PM_**

Once Neo-Queen Serenity led the Signers and company to her throne room, Luna was able to tell the queen about her dream. She told Neo-Queen Serenity everything about the Temporal Wave and the impact it would have on the Duel Monster's Spirit World, as well as the real world. Every realm on the planet would be swallowed up by this impending darkness. No one would be safe from it.

Neo-Queen Serenity took Luna's story into account, feeling unnerved by this approaching force. "Signer Luna."

"Yes, your highness?"

"I've decided that you and your friends must go with my daughter to the past."

"Couldn't you use your Silver Crystal to stop this Temporal Wave?" Akiza asked.

Neo-Queen Serenity's facial gesture softened. She sighed in grief as the beautiful silver gem rested in her palms. "Even I can't act as God. Even with my legendary crystal, I cannot stop this Temporal Wave. Something is happening in the past that's causing this irregularity. That's why it's imperative all of you go to the past to escape the effects of this Temporal Wave."

"So, are you saying that once we travel to the past, we'll be safe from this Temporal whatsit?" Crow asked with a slightly dumbfounded and befuddled look on his face.

The queen confirmed Crow's question with a nod. "Yes. By going through the Time Stream, it should insulate you from the effects of this said Temporal Wave." She initially shared Crow's sentiment about the complexity of time travel. _Thank god for your lectures, Sailor Pluto. Otherwise, I'd be confusing myself!_

Trudge groaned as he was just as dumbfounded by the logic of time travel. _Ugh, time travel. I've always hated math back in school. Just listening to her talk like that gives me a headache._

On the other hand, Yusei didn't let this deter his determination for going to the past. He was adamant as always, making sure that he and his friends would be ensured safety from the Temporal Wave.

"So, I take it you won't be coming with us, your highness?" Luna asked the queen.

"I can't. I must remain here with my husband and my Senshi guardians," the queen sighed with regret. However, she heard a series of footsteps walking out of a nearby corridor. "But, my daughter and her friends will accompany you all."

"Your daughter?" Leo blinked in befuddlement.

Akiza turned around as she spotted a pink-haired girl with a gray cat on her head walking out with a group of four girls. These four girls each had distinctive hair styles and colors: pink, red, dark green, and light blue. There were eight others walking behind the pink-haired teenage girl and her four cohorts.

"Who are they?" Carly whispered to Jack.

Jack answered bluntly. "The pinked-haired girl has the same hair style as the queen. I think it's obvious, don't you?"

"Eh?!" Carly was stunned in disbelief. "That girl?! But, the queen... her mother... the queen looks young enough to be that girl's older sister!"

Neo-Queen Serenity chuckled at the complement to her youthful appearance. As she got off her throne, she walked toward her daughter. "Signers, this is my daughter. Her regal title is Princess Lady Serenity, but we all call her Usagi or Chibi-Usa."

"Isn't she a little old to be called a _Chibi_?" Leo nitpicked Chibi-Usa's nickname.

Luna snorted as she lightly elbowed Leo's side. "Be nice."

Chibi-Usa formally gave a regal curtsy to the Signers. "It's an honor to finally meet the Signers of Neo Domino City. My friends and I have always wanted to meet you." The cat, Diana, jumped down and landed by the girl's side and bowed her head to the guests.

The four girls that accompanied Chibi-Usa stood alongside their princess.

"These four are my daughter's guardians. They're otherwise known as the Sailor Quartet," the queen introduced the four.

"Pleased to meet you, Signers!" the Quartet said in unison.

"I'm the beautiful leader of this esteemed group, CereCere!"

"VesVes is my name!"

"JunJun at your service!"

"Me? I'm PallaPalla, nice to meet you!"

"Together, we are Princess Serenity's guardians! The Sailor Quartet!" The four young women announced as each struck their own unique pose for all to see, which drew gawks from Trudge, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Carly's stupefied gapes.

"Uh, yeah and what about them?" Crow asked as he pointed to the other eight.

"We are the Senshi of Crystal Tokyo!" The eight teenagers introduced themselves. "We're Chibi-Usa's team and the successors of the Sailor Senshi!"

"Successors? You mean... you're the sons and daughters of THE Sailor Senshi?!" Luna was astonished.

The first teen of the eight walked forward. He looked identical to Hiei. His spiked, black hair with the white streaks was all inherited from his father. He wore the same white headband and the black cloak attire. However, he obtained the traits of his mother, including her height and facial features.

"I'm Ryuuhi Hino, 18 years old. Son of Sailor Mars and a powerful demon warrior named Hiei."

The second teen introduced herself. She was a sea green-haired girl with a light complexion. Her hair was long like her mother's, extending all the way past her shoulders. Likewise, just like her mother, the girl inherited her overall unique beauty. Her eyes were red. The distinct hair coloration and eye color was inherited from the female genes of her father's species, the Koorime demons. She wore a Chinese-style light green shirt, white pants, and blue shoes. Her height and stature was exactly the same as Ryuuhi.

"I'm Koori Hino, 18 years old. Daughter of Sailor Mars and Hiei. I'm Ryuuhi's younger twin."

"Wow, twins just like us? Cool!" Leo chimed in.

"Koori looks so pretty," Luna commented.

Another male walked forward. This teenage male wore a black tuxedo outfit accompanied by a more aristocratic style of dress and mannerisms. His brown hair had many light blonde highlights mixed in, which he inherited from his mother's side of the family. Sitting on his right shoulder was a tiny gray bat, who snugly rubbed against the boy's neck. He fully displayed a pair of short fangs, which were fully exposed even when he closed his mouth.

"I'm Adam Sagara, 18 years old. I'm not actually the son of a Senshi, my parents were a human named Saya Sagara and a demon warrior named Tsukimaru. This little friend of mine here is named Demona."

The tiny bat, a female, took a bow. She spoke in a sexy, alluring manner. "Pleased to meet you all. I'm Adam-kun's little bat. Demona is my name!" She giggled as she flew off Adam's shoulder and fluttered around, landing on the boy's other shoulder. "You can call me Deedee!"

Trudge gawked as he stared at Adam's bat. "That bat just talked!"

"Yes, it did," Mina replied. "I think it sounds cute. Talking animals? Well, we are in Crystal Tokyo, the capital of miracles."

"Uh, well... still! Bats creep me out."

The fourth teen stepped forward. He looked identical to Yusuke except his hair was longer and bushier - like when Yusuke had when he turned into full demon form to defeat Sensui. His hair was black instead of what should be white. He wore a gray muscle shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

"My name is Raizen Urameshi Jr., 18 years old. I'm not the son of a Senshi, either. I'm the son of the great Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura."

The next one to step forward was a long-haired, brunette girl. She wore a red bow and inherited that cheerful smile that her mother was famously known for having. She a short-sleeved white shirt, orange pants, a brown vest that covered her shirt, and yellow shoes.

"My name is Ai Aino Kuroshishi, 16 years old. Daughter of Sailor Venus and Rio Kuroshishi."

Another girl walked in between Koori and Ai. She was a light brown-haired girl with a slightly tanned complexion. She wore a green short-sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, a bandana tried around her left bicep, and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her overall appearance gave a subtle hint of who her mother was, seeing how she is dressed like a tomboy.

"You guys can call me Umi Kino Tsunami, 15 years old. Daughter of Sailor Jupiter and Mako Tsunami."

Crow murmured to himself. "Mako Tsunami? The famous fisherman duelist?"

The seventh and eighth teens walked forward. Like Koori and Ryuuhi, they were twins.

The boy sported spiky, light blue hair. He wore a white muscle shirt, which was hidden under a dark navy blue jacket. He wore a pair of khaki pants and black shoes. His left arm was entirely mechanical, having lost his real one in a battle. This mechanical arm served as his replacement limb, and a testament to his technical prowess.

"I'm Daiki Mizuno Hunter, 15 years old. Son of Sailor Mercury and Vega Hunter. I'm the younger twin."

As for the girl, she looked identical to her mother and wore the same, blue hair color. Though, this girl's hair was much longer and went past ten inches past her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved blue shirt, a matching colored skirt, and a pair of brown slippers. She wore a friendly smile on her face, indicating she was as gentle as her mother.

"My name is Amaya Mizuno Hunter, 15 years old. Daughter of Sailor Mercury and Vega Hunter. That makes me the older twin."

Koori properly announced their team's official name. "We are known as the Neo Sailor Senshi."

Yusei smiled as he nodded to each Senshi. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Yusei Fudo."

"We know," Adam responded. "We know all about you."

Ryuuhi folded his arms and spoke up. "We saw you during the Fortune Cup on television."

"You guys are awesome duelists!" Ai exclaimed. "Maybe you can give us some pointers on how to duel."

Daiki winked to the Signers. "I absolutely love watching your Turbo Duels, especially the last one with you two!" He referred to both Yusei and Jack. "That's a duel I'll never forget, even though we didn't get to see the end of it!"

Amaya gasped. "You guys do a lot of fine work on your Duel Runners. They looked well adjusted and the paint work is marvelous."

"Too bad you didn't bring them!" Umi exclaimed. "I've always wanted to ride one of those!"

Jack analyzed each Senshi. _Looks like we're going to have a crowded trip._

Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity shifted her gaze out the window and noticed the skies darkening.

The time was imminent.

"Everyone, it's time. You have to go now," Neo-Queen Serenity advised her daughter, the Signers, the Quartet, and the Neo Senshi. "The Temporal Wave draws near."

Chibi-Usa firmly nodded as she pulled out her Time Key. She turned and called the Signers over. "Get close to me, Signers. I'm the only one who can get you to the past right now."

"Thank you so much," Luna said.

"Let's hurry, you guys," Yusei resolutely declared as he, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Mina, Trudge, and Carly all crowded together with the Chibi-Usa's group.

Chibi-Usa didn't waste time as she raised her Time Key. "Mother..."

The queen handed her Silver Crystal to Chibi-Usa. "Take this."

"But, mom, you'll need..."

"You're the future, my daughter. You must survive and I entrust you to use it to stop whatever is effecting the past."

The pink-haired girl took the Silver Crystal. Her eyes were fixated on the glowing crystal. "The fact you're entrusting me this... I'm surprised. But, thanks mom. I love you."

"Small Lady," Diana said as she watched the mother and the daughter facing each other.

Neo-Queen Serenity reached for Chibi-Usa and embraced her. By handing her daughter the Silver Crystal, it was seen as a symbolic gesture of a mother passing the 'torch' to the next generation.

"Is everyone ready?" CereCere asked.

"Yeah, we are!" PallaPalla chirped. "Back to the past again!"

Yusei looked down to Luna and gave her a reassuring smile. "Ready?"

"I am."

"2009, here we come!" Leo shouted in excitement, like any kid would before a big adventure.

Carly snatched Jack's hand and remained by his side. Trudge and Mina stood several feet apart. Yusei stood Akiza behind him. Crow stood in front of Leo and Luna. The Future Senshi and the Quartet formed a circle, barricading the Signers and Chibi-Usa in the middle.

With tears in her eyes, Chibi-Usa shouted with renewed determination. "Time Key... open the gates to Space-Time Door! Grant us permission into the past!"

As the girl announced, a large pink aura of light swallowed the entire group altogether. Then, a vortex opened and released a beam of white light that pulled the group right into the Time Stream.

Chibi-Usa, Diana, the Signers & their friends, the Quartet, and the Future Senshi passed through the vortex.

They safely passed into the Time Stream, leaving Neo-Queen Serenity behind with her husband, guards, and palace.

xxxxx

Just minutes after they disappear into the time stream, Neo Queen Serenity watched as the Temporal Wave approached the Crystal Palace. She watched listlessly as the wave washed over the city. It changed the utopia of Crystal Tokyo into a desolate, barren wasteland.

As the wave finally washed over her, she whispered. "Good luck, my child..."

With that, she disappeared.

xxxxx

**_(PREVIEW)_**

Suzie: Terriermon, you mean my brother will be saved?!

Terriermon: Yep, there's nothing to fear! Good ol' Henry will be back once Lord Granasmon fixes him right up!

Takato: Tomorrow is another big day. The beginning of another adventure in the Digital World and to stop the bad guys from finding the Valmarmon pieces.

Rika: I wonder how much of the Digital World has changed over these last five years or so.

Himura: Basilikmon, mark my words. You'll pay for your crimes.

Chibi-Usa: We're here, guys. This is the roof of Kaiba Corp building. Signers, we're off to find our family.

Yusei: Guys, let's check out this place. I can't believe this is Kaiba Corp in 2009.

Yugi: I'm glad everyone is fine.

Jaden: Likewise, hey... wait... YUGI MUTO?!

Joey: Hey, those are Duel Academy students!

Seto: Save it. We have to get inside.

Mokuba: Who are you guys?!

Jack: I could say the same to you.

Seto: We have to figure out a way to stop this hacking.

Yusei: Maybe I could help. This virus looks like something I've seen from my time.

Tea: Your time?!

Akiza: We're from the future. 1000 years into the future to be precise.

Usagi: Next time on **_Dawn of Chaos!_**

-

**_Messengers from the Future! The Neo Senshi and the Signers! _**

-

Rei: You're our children from the _future_?!

Koori & Ryuuhi: Hi, mom and dad!

Hiei: These... are the twins?!

Makoto: Well, I'll be damned.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, I managed to do a moderate-length chapter compared to the first two. The next few chapters will probably be around this length (maybe shorter or longer, depending how many long chapters I want to break up). How auspicious! How fortuitous of me! Oh, and time travel is way too complicated. :(

Anyway, our heroes are now set-up for their new missions. The Tamers and Legendary Warriors will work together with a few 'guests' to recover the Valmarmon pieces. It really shouldn't be a secret to you and me, (especially if you remember the prologue to chapter 1) but it will be to our Digi-heroes. On the subject of the Legendary Warriors, I think it's time for Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam to gain their A-Hybrid forms. I'm disappointed the Spirits of Metal, Earth, Water, and Wood don't have H-Hybrid forms. Bandai should've come up with some designs. Oh well. I'll make up for it by making my own A-Hybrid forms for these four. :D

The Senshi are on a new quest to recover their powers just like in **_Wrath of Pharaohmon_**, except now the other Senshi are involved and the labyrinth will be 1000 times more challenging than the temple. Yep, Usagi, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are going to don the Ninja Senshi gimmicks like Rei, Makoto, and Minako! On the downside, there's the Neo-Rajita they need to worry about later. The Kuiper Senshi will have to cover for the veterans until then. Oh, let's not forget Chibi-Usa is returning with the Quartet and the Neo Senshi. What do you guys think of the future versions of the Senshi's children? No doubt the Senshi will be shocked to see their future offspring!

As for the Duelists, what do you think of an impending Duelists DM/GX/5Ds team-up? :D

The Spirit Detectives have their hands full with the Demon Priests, Kyo, and a whole legion of Meikai demons. Oh, and the ancient Taiyoukai lord, Arago.

Anyhow, the next chapter will cover the arrival of the future heroes. All I can say is that next chapter will conclude 'Day 1' of this story. 'Day 2' will begin with Chapter 5, and the action should pick up pretty quickly after that (but maybe not until chapter 6... we'll just have to see).

Until then, send a review when you're done. Take care and stay gold!


	4. Messengers from from the Future!

**Disclaimer:** Big credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention (like Winged Knight) for allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters/GX/5Ds, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** We're back with another edition to _**Dawn of Chaos.**_ Nothing else to say, but read on what the heroes from the future will do in this chapter.

Without further ado, on with the story.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 4

_**Messengers from the Future! The Neo Senshi and the Signers! **_

xxxxx

_**Time Stream/6:10 PM**_

Following their departure from 3009 AD, the Neo Senshi and the Sailor Quartet led the Signers across a long, narrow tunnel. From first glimpse, the Signers were mesmerized as they moved across the time stream. The surrounding dimensions looked like giant mirrors, each containing images of Earth's past.

"WOW! Look at this!" Carly was awestruck by the images. "Tell me that I'm not dreaming."

"Why don't you pinch yourself?" Jack said as he floated across a trail over the time stream.

The reporter girl pinched herself and squeaked. "Ow! Nope, definitely not a dream. But, I'm definitely taking pictures of this place!"

"Sorry, but no flash photography here, miss," Adam called out as he flew across to the Signers. "Even if you could take pictures, they'd just come out blank."

"Oh, I see..." Carly sighed with disappointment.

Ai glided over by Adam's side and giggled. "Looking forward to seeing your mother's past self?"

"Yeah, I bet you're excited to see yours, too," the half-demon boy genuinely smiled.

As Ai came near Adam, Demona flew around the girl's head and hissed. "Hey, back off my Adam-kun, wench!"

Ai scoffed. "You stupid flying rodent! I was only talking with him!"

"You're trying to make a move on MY friend!"

"He's OUR friend!"

The other Neo Senshi and Quartet listened to Ai and Demona bickering with each other. Judging by their irritated looks, this looked like a daily routine thing for the demon bat and Venus' daughter. For Adam, he got pure entertainment from the two competing for his love.

While being carried along by a gravitational force, Trudge flew alongside the Neo Senshi while Mina followed the Quartet.

"How could a human girl and bat be trying to argue over the love of that guy?!" The befuddled Trudge gawked at the bickering duo. "Crystal Tokyo's full of weirdoes!"

Mina shrugged. "Who knows? How are you enjoying the trip so far?"

Trudge answered. "Not bad, but I'm starting to miss home."

"Homesick?" she said, giggling.

"Only a little," the Public Security officer coughed.

CereCere shook her head as she listened to Demona and Ai bicker. "There they go again."

PallaPalla laughed out loud. "They're so funny when they argue!"

JunJun rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself, PallaPalla!"

VesVes became annoyed. "Remind me to put freakin' bars of soap in their mouths!"

Koori corrected. "Only if they start cussing, but I'd advise against it. They'll stop eventually."

As he stared ahead, Ryuuhi had many assorted thoughts flooding his mind. "I hope we can manage to fix whatever's going on in the past. Our home... will we ever go back?"

Chibi-Usa spoke up, raising everyone's hopes. "We will. Fortunately, we brought along the Signers. I'm sure they'll need to see the Duelists when we get to 2009. As for the rest of us, we'll see the past versions of our parents."

Amaya nodded. "Like our mom and dad, Daiki-kun."

"Seeing them in the past will be a great experience," Daiki replied.

Raizen Jr. concurred with his friends' sentiments. "Yeah, I can't wait to see my father and mother! I bet father's already awakened his demon blood by then."

"He has," Chibi-Usa promptly stated. "He's had his awakened demonic blood for a few years already. Last time I was there, he was definitely using Youki."

"That's my dad," Raizen Jr. smiled proudly.

Also floating across the stream, Yusei and Akiza followed Chibi-Usa closely.

"Yusei, what do you think about all this?" She asked.

"I never thought I'd be time traveling. I figured that stuff was just in science fiction," Yusei confessed while focusing ahead. "But, as soon as Luna told us about her dream, I figured... was it possible? I mean, after going through that whole ordeal with the Dark Signers, how could I not believe such a concept like time travel was out of the realm of possibility?"

"Good point."

"I'm curious about the past. I want to know what dueling is like in 2009," Yusei said. "But, I understand we have more important things to do."

"Hey, Yusei!" Crow called out. "How about I race ya?! We don't have our Duel Runners, but we can still make a game outta this!"

"_**WHOA!! HOLD ON!! TIME OUT!!**_" Leo exclaimed as he and Luna flew over by Crow.

"Sorry, guys, but you can't race here!" Chibi-Usa called out to the bikers, otherwise also known as the Enforcers. "This is a time stream. If you don't follow along our direction, you'll get lost. Go down the wrong path and you'll wind up in a different time period."

"Gah, you mean... I could wind up in the age of dinosaurs or something?!" Crow blanched.

The future princess asserted. "Yeah, or even the beginning of time. You'd have no oxygen to breath then. Believe me, it would suck for you."

"Ouch, that bites," Leo said.

"Let's stay the course, everyone," Luna stated.

Yusei nodded. "Right. Just lead us toward the right direction, Princess Serenity."

The pink-haired girl smiled and flew across the time stream. "We're doing good so far. Our destination will be Kaiba Corp Tower. Date: March 24, 2009. Time: 9:00 PM. According to the archives, there was a huge battle the next day, so perhaps we can lend a hand." The princess held her mother's Silver Crystal in hand and placed it inside a golden crescent moon locket where she kept her Henshin item. _Mother. Father. Everyone I held dearly back home. We won't let you down. _

Suddenly, Chibi-Usa felt an overwhelming force collide with her and then she heard a woman's loud scream.

'_**Small Lady!!**_'

Chibi-Usa felt an intense pain in her mind. She gritted her teeth as she saw haunting images of herself in a near dead state. Then, she saw horrifying visions of the Senshi being killed by an unknown enemy. She eyes and mouth gaped as she overheard a series of blood-curling screams and high-pitched cries. She covered her ears.

_What's happening?! What are these... no, could it be... we shouldn't be going to our current temporal landing coordinates?!_

Chibi-Usa gasped as she stared off out into the time stream. The visions seemed to warn and tell her something the group needed to do. She turned and called out to everyone.

Diana poked her head out of Chibi-Usa's backpack. "What's wrong?"

"Change of plans, everyone. We're altering our temporal landing coordinates," Chibi-Usa quickly announced at the drop of a hat.

Koori and Ryuuhi were taken back by this. They responded in unison. "Why? What's going on?"

"Signers, we're changing course!" The princess called out. "We're going to be arriving on March 25, 2009 at 9:00 PM at the same location instead."

"What? But, won't we miss the battle?" Crow said.

Yusei questioned Chibi-Usa's last minute decision. "Is there any reason we're changing our coordinates?"

"For a good reason," Chibi-Usa answered in a more serious manner. Her demeanor seemed to indicate a change. Whatever she was mentally struck with merged with her consciousness. "This is going to be a lot for me to explain, but I'll tell you all everything about what I saw."

With that, the princess started explaining the haunting visions. The Signers, Non-Signer four, the Neo Senshi, and the Quartet all listened carefully to what the visions indicated.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos HQ/Board Room/7:38 PM**_

Takato Matsuda walked in carrying a tray of food he raided from the cafeteria. He walked over to sit down beside Guilmon, who was swallowing some bread. Rika was sitting on the opposite right end of the long rectangular table. As he sat next to Guilmon, Takato set his food tray down.

"So, did you tell your folks, Takato?" Rika asked.

"I did. My mom broke down as usual, but dad reminded her that this was something I had to do," he said as he sat down. "My dad said I'm already grown to the stage of manhood. They're both praying for me now."

"So, why did you come back here?" She inquired.

The boy let a smile adorn his face. "To see you guys. Besides, I came to talk to Yamaki about looking after our families while we're in the Digital World."

Rika nodded. "I see. Reason I asked was because I just went to tell my mother and grandmother. Needless to say, mom cried, too. They were both saddened to hear about Renamon, but I told them she would be revived by Granasmon."

"All of our folks nearly had heart attacks when we told them about our encounter with the Demon Corps and Basilikmon."

Guilmon spoke with a mouthful of food. "Mmph grmph fwer Tewwerimon."

"Ok, Guilmon. Swallow first and then speak," Takato scolded his partner.

Rika snorted. "How disgusting."

As Guilmon swallowed his food, he repeated what he said. "I said, I feel bad for Terriermon. Since Henry's dad is here, Suzie and Lopmon came."

"And Jaarin, too," Rika said. "I'm sure they were all relieved when Terriermon told them about Henry being revived by Granasmon."

"Kazu, Kenta, and Phillipe's families were definitely freaking out when we told them about the situation with Basilikmon," the Tamers' leader proclaimed. "Saya and Tsukimaru were up in Yamaki's face over this."

Guilmon sighed. "Poor Himura. He's still upset at what happened."

"King Basilikmon's wrongdoing will be undone tomorrow. You know, I'm looking forward to what Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon are going to tell us. You do realize this will be our biggest task to date?"

Rika rested her elbows on the table and replied. "Let's see. Stopping the bad guys from finding the pieces of the most dangerous and terrible Demon Lord in the Digital World's history. Hmmm, what do you think, genius?"

Takato managed a chuckle. "Well said."

"In all seriousness, we're going to have a daunting task," the female Tamer stated. "Just think about it, there are four Digital Realms and the Central Realm. How are we going to find enough time to find each piece before the enemy does? These pieces are all spread out."

"We'll know more when Lord Granasmon explains it," Takato nonchalantly stated as he scooped up a spoonful of beans into his mouth. As he finished chewing and swallowing his food, he added. "What I can't wait for are these guests Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon have found to help us."

"Could it be the Digi-Destined?"

"Gosh, I hope so! That would be a dream come true!"

"I know! Just like the last time!" Guilmon happily agreed.

"Though, we didn't get a chance to fight alongside them. This time if they are joining us, then we'll see how efficient our teamwork can be," Takato said. "That's the key to us stopping to stopping the Demon Corps and the Dark Masters from finding the seven pieces."

Guilmon outright reiterated. "Teamwork. That's right!"

Rika managed to smile a little. "How does Suzaku feel about us going to the Digital World?"

"He's fine with it."

"Likewise for Seiryuu, but she hopes Lord Granasmon can revive Renamon out of her petrified state."

"Granasmon is a God Digimon. Of course he'll bring Renamon and the others back to normal," Takato affirmed as he dropped his spoon. "Once he does, we're all going to work together and stop those jerks from collecting the seven pieces. Have faith, Rika."

"I know. I just don't want anything to go-"

"Wrong?" Takato finished her sentence abruptly. A reassuring smile adorned the teenage boy's face. "We'll pull through, Rika. So will the Legendary Warriors and whoever else joins us in this new adventure. We'll finally see what the Digital World looks like after so long. I'd like to see how much has changed."

Rika explicitly replied. "Yeah, you're right. What am I worrying about?"

"Whatever we face, we'll overcome it. What happened with King Basilikmon was a fluke. We were caught off guard."

However, the girl wanted to disagree with him. _There lies the problem. What if King Basilikmon shows up? What about that Grendelmon guy we heard about from Takuya and the others?_

As he got up out of his seat, Takato picked up his tray. "Let's go see how the others are doing. Yamaki was nice enough to provide rooms for us to sleep in."

Rika got up from her seat and stretched out her arms, yawning. "I know."

"Let's get some rest, guys. We're going to need it. We have an important day starting tomorrow," Takato firmly stated.

With that, Takato threw his tray into the garbage. Guilmon and Rika walked out following Takato.

As Takato and Rika walked side by side, their spirit beasts emerged and communicated.

'_**It won't be long until Genbu's vessel is restored. But, what troubles me is what's in store for the Tamers and their cohorts.'**_

Suzaku calmly responded. _**'The Digital World is an unpredictable realm, Seiryuu. There's no telling what lies in store for our young vessels and their friends. This mission to prevent Valmarmon's revival will be their most crucial task. All we can do is help guide them through this ordeal.'**_

Seiryuu asserted with a degree of renewed faith. _**'Yes. You're right, Suzaku.'**_

'_**Tomorrow is the beginning of a new adventure for Takato Matsuda and his friends. It's imperative that we succeed.'**_

"Takato...?" Rika whispered as she faced the goggle-wearing teen.

"Yeah?"

The red-haired girl was silent, unable to bring up anything worthwhile to say. "Forget it, it's nothing." She muttered while her cheeks somewhat flushed a little, which the sharp-eyed Takato and Guilmon conspicuously noticed.

"Whatever you say," he smirked.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the petrified Tamers and digimon remained on the rooftop. Inumon, Felinismon, and Antiramon served as guards, protecting the statue forms of their friends.

Suzie stared out into the city while wiping away tears.

"It's going to be okay, Suzie. I promise Henry will be back to his old self," Terriermon reassured her. He tried to win the girl over, but he failed to cheer her up. Then, he got an idea and jumped right into Suzie's arms. "I'll let you huggle me like you used to do! Remember, Miss _Pwincess Pwetty Pants_?!"

The already 12-year-old girl finally managed to smile and hugged Terriermon. "Terriermon, thank you..."

"Anything to make you happy, Suzie!"

Jaarin smiled warmly as she watched her sister embrace Terriermon. "We're all going to the Digital World together, Suzie. I have faith Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon will bring him back. You should, too."

"I am," she replied.

On the other side, Himura was beginning to get over his grief. Jeri accompanied him as they watched the stars from above.

"Are you feeling any better, Himura?"

"Just a little, but I'll be over it once Phillipe and Jaguarmon are returned to normal. You know... I felt responsible for not stopping Basilikmon."

Jeri politely scolded him. "Don't blame yourself. We all were beaten by that monster. Remember, we're a team. Don't start thinking you can carry the whole weight of the world on your shoulders again."

"No 'I' in team. I get it. I just wasn't thinking straight," Himura replied. "I was so filled with emotions. I was angry at King Basilikmon and disappointed with myself."

She reassured her boyfriend and hugged him. "It's okay. We'll all be going to the Digital World. Our friends will be restored and we'll all keep those monsters from finding the seven pieces."

Himura whispered back, a smirk adorned his face. "I hope you're right."

As for Inumon, he sat down next to Sakuyamon and watched over her.

"I made sure our pups have been tucked in. Don't worry, they'll be safe with Impmon and his Tamers while we're gone," Inumon stated. "And I believe I may have found the perfect partners for those two when their time comes." The dark canine digimon smiled proudly. "Oh, Renamon, if only you were here." He cursed the snake's name under his breath. "_Damn you, Basilikmon. Wherever you're hiding, Himura and I will find you._"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Alleyway/8:16 PM**_

"Cyber Ogre, destroy his Cyber Commander and the rest of his life points!"

Tristan gaped in shock as the Slifer Red duelist's monster wiped out one his trademark monsters. The result was quick and decisive. Tristan didn't stand a chance against the Paradais Knight's superior deck.

Following the loss, Tristan was knocked off his feet as his Duel Disk exploded. Tristan gritted his teeth as he placed a hand over his chest. He felt excruciating pain after being struck by his opponent's monster blasts. The Paradais Knight removed the cuffs from his opponent's device and cackled with sheer delight.

"I can't believe Yugi Muto would be friends with a crappy duelist like you," the Slifer Red duelist laughed. "How did such a superior duelist wind up having loser friends like you?"

"Who are ya callin' loser friends, jerk?!" Joey's barked, which caused the Slifer Red duelist to whirl around.

Tristan watched as Joey decked the Paradais Knight with a punch. As the duelist was knocked out flat, Joey approached his friend and pulled him up to his feet.

"We were too late," Yugi said as he and Tea arrived.

"He lost his duel like I did," Tea replied. "His Duel Disk, too."

Joey frowned. "Are you okay, man?"

"I'll manage, but who are these freaks? They call themselves Paradais Knights," Tristan said, rubbing his sore back. He winced and grabbed his chest. "Mind explaining how these monsters can inflict real damage to us?"

"That's what I'd like to know! None of us were spared at least a few bruises," Joey said. "My leg's been killing me after falling back and taking damage. I don't know if sorcery is even involved here."

Yugi asserted. "On the subject, Paradais fell after Dartz left our world. The organization was long dead, but there's a possibility someone may have built a different iteration of it."

"Whoever's in charge now, they're sending these creeps after us," the brunette girl conveyed disdain for the Paradais Knights' treatment of the local duelists.

Joey shifted his attention ahead and noticed Kaiba Corp Building in the distance. He pointed ahead for Yugi, Tea, and Tristan to see.

"We're not too far from Kaiba Corp, guys. I say we hightail it over there and see what Kaiba knows about this mess," Joey said.

The King of Games concurred with Joey. "Good idea. Perhaps he can provide some answers. Let's hurry."

"Right!" The trio exclaimed simultaneously.

xxxxx

"GAH!!" A Slifer Red student fell to his knees as his Duel Disk exploded. "Please... have mercy..."

Shaking her head, Mai scoffed irritably as she finished off his Giant Rat with her three Cyber Harpy Ladies. The duelist screamed as his Duel Disk exploded. Yanking the cuffs off her Duel Disk, Mai walked toward the Paradais Knight and stomped her left heel into his stomach.

"GAH!!"

"That's what you get for picking a duel and trying to corner me, you pig," Mai frowned while limping back.

"MAI!!"

As the blonde-haired vixen turned, she saw Joey running up toward her. Yugi and the others followed behind him. She sighed with relief to see Joey and the others all safe.

"Thank goodness, we found ya!" Joey ran up to Mai.

"Piece of cake," Mai put up a brave front. "I took care of that punk myself."

"Nah, ya look winded, babe," Joey said, concerned for his girlfriend. "I can tell ya took some damage."

Mai sighed and confessed. "Well, the creep's monsters did hurt me and I have the bruises to prove it! It's like their attacks were real!"

"These guys seem to be targeting any duelist, not just us," Tristan said. "Tea and I just lost our duels."

"And our Duel Disks," Tea added.

"We don't have time to explain, but I want to get to Kaiba Corp," Yugi promptly stated as he ran ahead. "Hurry up, everyone!"

"Wait, Tristan and Tea... lost their duels?! To these losers?" Mai gawked in disbelief. _I have to admit these duelists from Duel Academy have some really advanced cards. That kid I faced had some cards I've never even seen before._

"Let's go, Mai!" Joey called out to his girlfriend. "Or, we'll leave ya behind!"

"Jerk," Mai scoffed as she raced off to catch up with the others.

xxxxx

"Finish his Clown Zombie, Cyber Blader!" Alexis called out as she watched her monster destroy her opponent's last monster. "With your Clown Zombie in the graveyard, you lose the rest of your Life Points!"

The Paradais Knight collapsed while his Duel Disk detonated. As he slumped in defeat, he dropped all of his cards in hand. Dejected, the duelist tried to flee until he bumped into an unexpected guest. As for Alexis, she grabbed her left arm and tried shaking off the pain.

"What the heck is this about?" Jaden wondered as he noticed Alexis facing him. "Hey, Alexis! Are you okay?"

"Just hurt my arm during the duel, but I'm okay. I just beat this jerk," she said while yanking the cuff off her Duel Disk.

As the Slifer Red duelist sprang to his feet, he ran off and fled the scene. Jaden and Alexis watched him leave until they heard another pair of footsteps. Alarmed, the two faced who was approaching them.

It was Syrus.

"Sy?!" Jaden was taken back.

Syrus jumped out at Jaden and embraced him. Jaden, thank goodness you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you two! These duelists' monsters can actually hurt you! Avoid a duel if at all possible!"

Alexis sweat-dropped, nodding with reassurance. "Tell me about it, Syrus. We're all okay."

"For now, but I'm not sure about the others. We need to find Chazz and Hassleberry," Jaden said.

With luck, a loud cry echoed from the nearest block. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis' ears picked on this loud cry.

"Did you guys hear that?" Syrus asked. "That sounded like..."

"Hassleberry!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran out of the alleyway. "It doesn't sound like he's too far, guys! Follow me!"

"Wait up, Jaden!" Alexis and Syrus called out as they followed

xxxxx

"My Duel Disk!?" Hassleberry roared in defeat as he witnessed his device detonate.

The Slifer Red student chuckled evilly. "My Dark Lucius LV8 just barely beats your Dark Tyranno. You shouldn't have let your Life Points get so low."

Hassleberry panted from the fatigue, clenching his fists. "No! How were your monsters able to inflict real damage? They're supposed to be holograms! Ya ain't gonna get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have. As for my monsters, well, let's just say... it was magic."

"Don't pull that magic crap with me! You must have done something to your Duel Disk beforehand!"

As the Paradais Knight ripped off the cuff, he threw it down and called off his monster. He walked over to pick up Hassleberry's cards until the Dinosaur duelist decked him with a punch that flattened him.

"Get your hands off my cards!" Hassleberry growled like the dinosaur he was. For a moment, his pupils narrowed into reptilian silts.

As the duelist glimpsed at Hassleberry's eyes, he freaked out and fainted out of shock.

Hassleberry sighed as he relieved the tension in his body, but not the pain he received from the monsters' attacks. His eyes turned back to normal.

"Hassleberry!" A group of voices, he was familiar with, called out behind him.

He whirled around and saw his three friends. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis arrived at the scene to regroup with Hassleberry.

Syrus gasped as he noticed the broken Duel Disk and the defeated duelist on the ground. Alexis knelt over to pick up Hassleberry's cards and handed them to their rightful owner.

"That darn duelist pulled off some crazy plays and threw me off my game!" Hassleberry faulted himself for not dueling his best.

Jaden reassured him. "As long as you're okay…" He said while picking up Hassleberry's Duel Disk. "It's been totally wrecked. These Slifer Red guys aren't screwing around."

"We got that hint already," Alexis said.

"Well, well, look who I've bumped into again," Chazz's voice rang out.

Jaden and the others looked ahead as they spotted Chazz with his Duel Disk still in his possession.

"Seems like you two lost your duels," the black-haired teen snorted, referring to Syrus and Hassleberry. "What happened? Did you two get too carried away?"

"Hey, knock it off, Chazz," Jaden retorted. "We're all in this together and we're going to pull out of this mess as one."

"That's right!" Syrus agreed.

Hassleberry raised the important question. "So, who are these guys?"

"Obviously disgruntled Slifer Red students from our class," the brown-haired prodigy duelist promptly stated. "Although, they did call themselves Paradais Knights."

"Whoever they are, they've been targeting duelists left to right. I've seen what happens when a duelist loses to one of these guys. These devices those creeps call 'duel cuffs' are attached to both Duel Disks," Chazz explained to what he experienced in his duel with a Paradais Knight. "The loser's Duel Disk explodes. Just like that. These cuffs overload the Duel Disk's CPU, which triggers an explosion, and totally wrecks the loser's Duel Disk."

The female duelist asserted. "That's right. And these Duel Monsters now can actually attack for real."

"So, we can say we're all victims of that. We have the battle scars to prove it. It's no wonder I've been seeing local duelists fleeing for their lives. We need to get to the source of this mess and stop these Paradais jerks from overrunning Domino City," Jaden proclaimed with determination.

"Oh yeah? How do you intend to do that, doofus?' Chazz scoffed, questioning Jaden's solution.

The group was silent as Jaden scratched his head.

"I'm getting to that."

Suddenly, Syrus turned toward the distance. He spotted a familiar site that he and the others recognized instantly by first glance.

"Look! It's Kaiba Corp!"

"Good eye, Sy," Jaden said.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to the man who runs the company," Alexis suggested.

Hassleberry avowed with the others. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Then, what are we standing here like idiots here for?" Chazz questioned the group.

Without a moment to spare, Jaden ran ahead first and led his fellow students to the direction leading to Kaiba Corp building.

While Jaden ran along, Winged Kuriboh appeared beside the prodigy duelist. The creature chirped a few words, which sounded incomprehensible. Yet, Jaden was able to understand his Duel Spirit clearly.

"We're heading to the right direction, Winged Kuriboh? Good, that's all I need to know!" Jaden cried out while pacing himself slower to let the others catch up.

xxxxx

Even the Chimeras (who had once dueled the Beast Tamers, back during the Rajita invasion) were caught up in one-on-one showdowns with Paradais Knights.

Mika Hayashi stood triumphantly over a beaten Paradais Knight. Standing by her side was the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. She ripped off the cuff off her Duel Disk and scoffed over her fallen opponent. The damage she received from her opponents' monsters healed. The reason for her 'healing' was due to having Rajita-infused genetics.

"Paradais Knight? Pitiful, go back to the drawing board, scum," Mika remarked.

Suddenly, another Paradais Knight tried to ambush her from behind.

He lunged… only to be decked with a quick elbow to his face. Utilizing quick reflexes, Mika sensed the duelist coming and knocked him out cold.

She sighed with boredom. "This is gonna be a long night."

xxxxx

Larry Stonebagel finished off a Paradais Knight with his Mystic Swordsman LV6. The fallen duelist was knocked unconscious after being pushed against a nearby wall. Like Mika, Larry recovered from the Paradais Knight's monsters' attacks.

"Go back to the academy and relearn the basics," Larry calmly rebuked while turning his back to his opponent.

xxxxx

Not all of the Chimeras had good luck.

After dueling three opponents beforehand, Sara Shinobu screamed as her Duel Disk exploded. Her opponent summoned a Lightning Punisher to destroy her Berserk Gorilla.

"No…" Sara gasped as hers surveyed the broken device.

The Slifer Red student walked over by Sara and seized her right arm. "Let's go, babe! You and me are gonna have a fun night together!"

"Or not…" Sara grimaced as she put her hand through his head.

The duelist gasped as he felt the girl's 'hand' penetrate his head. His eye color faded as he collapsed on the ground, comatose in an instant.

"Sorry, but I'm already seeing a guy. He's more man than you'll ever be, trash," she angrily hissed. She knelt over to pick up her cards and let her Rajita regenerative abilities heal the damage she received. "I hope the rest of you guys had better luck." She prayed. _Even you, Henry._

xxxxx

Hayata Harusame dealt the final blow to his opponent. After summoning Dark Blade the Dragon Knight, Hayata used this monster to destroy the Paradais Knight's remaining Life Points.

"NOOOOO!!!" The Paradais Knight roared as his Duel Disk exploded. He collapsed on his knees and whimpered. "How… HOW?! You're just an amateur!"

Hayata ruthlessly punted the duelist in the face and knocked him out. He knelt over and checked for the duelist's ID. With no luck, Hayata didn't find the student's ID.

"What in hell is going on here?" Hayata wondered. "Sheesh, I hope Himura hasn't gotten involved with these guys. Those Beast Cards are definitely something these guys are looking for."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Outside Kaiba Corp Building/8:42 PM**_

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Seto Kaiba and Lyn Stromberg successfully defended their 'fortress' against the remaining Paradais Knights. The few Slifer Red students who dueled the losing Duelists were taken out by the dueling expertise of the 'King and Queen' of Duel Monsters. However, like the other Duelists, they were battered and fatigued after a group of Paradais Knights threw the gauntlet down against them.

"Our fortress has been safely defended," Lyn confirmed as she watched the Paradais Knights fleeing with their broken Duel Disks.

Seto nodded, panting after defeating five Knights. "That takes care of those hopeless losers."

"Look! I see…" Lyn watched as she saw two familiar figures racing up toward her. "It's my brothers!"

Max and Sam Stromberg noticed their sister outside Kaiba Corp building. They were both wearing their Duel Academy uniforms. Max's was blue and Sam's was yellow. They hurried toward her with Mokuba following them.

"Hold up, guys!" An older Mokuba called out as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Max! Sam!" Lyn cried out as she embraced her two teenage brothers. "You two have definitely grown!"

Max chortled as he straightened his height. "We're almost taller than you now."

"She's wearing heels. That doesn't count, Max," Sam corrected him.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm still taller even without the heels."

"It's good to see you two again. Max, Sam," Seto acknowledged Lyn's brothers. "I take it Duel Academy was…"

"Our second year was great, but crazy! You won't believe this, but we were caught up in this whole Society of Light mess. I might have even been caught up in that 'Obelisk White' dorm if I hadn't been bunking in Sam's room," Max explained as he went on to tell them the whole experience.

Mokuba interjected as he walked beside his brother. "Let's save that for another time, you two."

"Mokuba, what took so long?" Seto asked his brother.

"We ran into those Slifer Red creeps," he answered. "Max, Sam, and I ended up dueling a few of them. Luckily, we beat them all and kept our Duel Disks."

Sam inquired to Lyn and Seto. "What's going on? Why are Slifer Red students randomly attacking duelists?"

Seto answered bluntly as he tried opening the front door. "They call themselves Paradais Knights, but the Paradais Corporation became defunct years ago."

"But, now they've returned?" Max asked.

"The original Paradais was run by a man named Dartz, but he has long since disappeared. No, this has to be a new organization using that name, but there's something fishy going on with this particular group," the CEO implied as he kicked at the front door. "They might even have been the ones who managed to hack into the satellite."

"We've been trying to breach the security, but with no luck," Lyn said.

Seto punched the glass door and grimaced. "Unless we bust our way through."

"Let's use our Spirit Fusion abilities. That'll do the trick," Mokuba said.

The blue-haired young woman concurred. "Let's do that, Seto."

"Might as well."

"_**KAIBA!!**_" A group of cries were heard from the distance.

Seto, Lyn, and the boys all faced the left corner to see Yugi and the Duelists arriving at the scene. Then, from out of nowhere, Morpheous descended from the skies while carrying Serenity. Following the unexpected arrival of the Duelists and company, a red Mercedes Benz pulled up near Kaiba Corp building. Duke Devlin turned off his car and hopped out of the driver's seat.

"Well, well, look who's all here," Seto remarked as he folded his arms, displaying his toughened demeanor.

"Kaiba! Thank goodness you, Lyn, and the boys are all fine!" Yugi exclaimed as he, Joey, Tea, and Tristan stopped to catch their breaths.

Tristan noticed Duke from the corner. "Hey, Duke!"

The Dungeon Dice duelist acknowledged his friends. "Been a while, you guys."

Joey hurried over by Serenity and hugged her. "Thank goodness your safe, Serenity."

"I had a lot of fun actually," Serenity smiled as she returned an embrace to her brother. "Morpheous was beating up a lot of those Slifer Red duelists. It was funny watching him go nuts on them."

Morpheous folded his arms, his eyes and face hardened. "I wasn't in the mood to play their stupid games. I beat the ever living crap outta those snots!"

Serenity giggled as she chided him in an ever so sweet manner. "Now, now, Morpheous. They were just kids."

"They were STILL little snots to me."

The former Rajita general managed to arouse a few nervous chuckles from the group, minus Seto. Morpheous stopped rambling and walked along Serenity's side.

"I'm glad you protected my sister," Joey said.

"Well, I didn't really need to protect her. She used her Spirit Fusion powers to take out a few of the stragglers on her own," Morpheous replied.

Serenity blushed a little. "I just wanted to help out."

"Sis, you amaze even me sometimes."

Mai walked over and hugged Serenity. "You're becoming quite the independent young woman, Serenity! You make me so proud."

Seto cleared his throat and garnered everyone's attention. "Save the reunions for later. We have important business to attend to."

"Kaiba, why aren't you inside yet?" Yugi inquired as he tried opening the door. "It's locked!"

"Those duelists must be working with someone who's managed to hack into the Solid Vision satellite. If I can get to the satellite uplink station, I might be able to reactivate the safeties, or at the very least track the hacker to his location. These 'Paradais Knights' must have invaded the building to make sure we don't get that chance," the CEO confirmed. He tried ramming into the door.

"Hold on. I've got something that could work," Duke said while heading back into his Mercedes. He reached over into the back seat and pulled out a crowbar.

"Whoa! Never mind having to use our Spirit Fusion powers," Max said.

Sam agreed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Now, hold on just a minute, Devlin!" Seto tried to intervene.

"Do you want to get in there and stop whoever's messing with your company's satellite?" The Dungeon Dice duelist admonished the CEO.

Yugi spoke up to Seto. "Just let him, Kaiba."

Lyn concurred. "Go for it, Duke. We won't sue you." She winked to Seto, who scoffed in response.

Duke approached the front door and smashed it open with his crowbar. This set off the alarms, but it didn't stop him from smashing another glass door. He backed away, kicking the shattered glass aside to allow his friends a safer opening to pass through.

"Yep, that definitely works," Tea remarked.

"Ok, guys. Let's get in," Yugi said to his friends.

"Holy smokes, it's really HIM! Yugi Muto!"

Upon hearing his name announced, Yugi turned around and noticed a group of young teens standing ten feet from the Duelists' position. The Duelists, too, faced the same direction and saw the five Duel Academy duelists.

Seto and Yugi were the first ones to recognize them.

"It's you!" Yugi pointed to Jaden. "Jaden Yuki! The one I gave my Winged Kuriboh to!"

Seto confirmed the identities of the other duelists. "Syrus Truesdale, the younger brother of professional duelist Zane Truesdale. Alexis Rhodes, the top female duelist from the Obelisk Blue dorms. Chazz Princeton, younger brother of Slade and Jagger Princeton. Lastly, Tyranno Hassleberry, expert dinosaur duelist."

"_**HEY GUYS!!**_" Max and Sam called out as they ran up to Jaden and company.

"Wow, Max! Sam! Hey, you two!" Jaden exclaimed. "I'm glad you guys are safe."

"We couldn't have gotten here without Mokuba," Max stated.

Joey was flabbergasted by the new arrivals. "Now here's something you don't see every day."

Mai glared at the Duel Academy students, her analytic eyes studied them. "Hmmm. So, this Jaden Yuki is someone Yugi knows?"

"Apparently," Tea said.

As Yugi walked toward Jaden's group, Jaden himself ran up and extended his hand to him. Yugi extended his hand and shook Jaden's.

"Man, you don't know how long I've been dying to see you again. I still remember the morning you gave me the Winged Kuriboh. I still have him," Jaden said as he flashed the same card Yugi handed to him.

Yugi stared at the Winged Kuriboh card, reminiscing that same morning. "I'm glad to see you've kept it. Has it been any use?"

"Oh yeah. You bet it has!" The ever cheerful Jaden proudly claimed.

Syrus chuckled as he whispered to Hassleberry. "_This is Jaden's idol._"

"Yeah, I can see that," the dark-skinned duelist nodded.

"Guys, Yugi's actually a friend of ours," Sam claimed. "Remember we've been telling you?"

Alexis smiled. "So, you two know two of the most well known Duelists in the world. You two must be very proud."

Max's smile widened. "Oh, you bet we are!"

"And everyone behind us are our friends, too," Sam claimed. "We know all of Domino City's best, including some of Yugi's own friends."

Syrus spotted Seto, Joey, Mai, and Duke first. "Wow! I can't believe you know ALL of THEM?! I see Seto Kaiba! Joey Wheeler! Mai Valentine! Duke Devlin!" He nearly had a panic attack as he was completely overwhelmed by their presence. "Wow, a dream come true."

Hassleberry grabbed Syrus and pulled him up. "Whoa, there! You don't want to look weak around them! Now, up and at 'em, Sarge!"

Shaking his head, Chazz conveyed annoyance while turning his back to Syrus and Hassleberry. He saw Seto walking up to him.

"Um, hello. Mr. Kaiba," Chazz respectfully bowed his head in the man's presence.

"Have your brothers given you any trouble lately?"

"Not since I beat them with my 0 Attack Power deck."

"Good. Keep up the good dueling, Chazz Princeton."

As Seto walked off, Chazz let a devilish smirk adorn his face. _Yeah, The Chazz has favor with Seto Kaiba!_

"While it's nice to meet you all, we have a current dilemma," Yugi commented.

"Tell us about it! We've been dueling these red-hooded guys calling themselves Paradais Knight!" Jaden replied.

"You guys, too?" Max and Sam inquired.

"We came here to see Mr. Kaiba about it," Syrus stated.

"Well, you guys are just in luck!" Joey called out to the Duel Academy students. "We just broke into the building!"

"You BROKE into Mr. Kaiba's building?!" Alexis was baffled upon seeing the broken glass on the floor.

Lyn interjected. "Look, it's hard to explain, but we have to get in there now. The satellite's been hacked and we're led to believe these Paradais Knight are behind it."

"Correct," Mokuba continued after Lyn. "There's no time. We have to go."

"But, you guys are more than welcome to join us!" Sam persuaded Jaden and the other students. "It'll be another group of bad guys for us to stop."

Max concurred with his brother. "Just like the Society of Light."

"Sign me up. I'm in!" Jaden exclaimed. "What about you, guys?!" He asked Syrus and the others.

"Wherever you go, we'll be there, Jay," Syrus stated.

Alexis nodded. "Count me in."

Chazz answered bluntly. "Might as well. Better than standing out here."

Hassleberry announced in his usual military jargon. "Let's march on forward, soldiers!"

"What do you think, Seto? Those kids are my brother's friends," Lyn said to the CEO.

Seto immediately called out to the Duel Academy students. "You guys be sure to keep up!"

"YES!" Max and Sam were primed to go as they led Jaden and company toward Kaiba Corp building.

Yugi ran alongside Jaden. "Looks like we'll be working together."

"It'll be an honor, Yugi Muto," Jaden smiled.

As Syrus approached Joey, he asked the blonde-haired male. "Um, Mr. Wheeler?"

"Just call me, Joey, kid," he answered coolly.

"Joey, um… This is like a dream come true for me to actually see you."

Serenity giggled as she chimed in. "My brother's one of the best duelists in Domino City. Pleased to meet you, I'm Serenity Wheeler."

"Nice… um… to meet you, miss," Syrus stammered as Serenity's cute features mesmerized him.

Morpheous butted in. "And I'm Serenity's boyfriend, Morpheous. Nice to meet you, duelist."

"Uh, you too…" The light blue-haired student gulped as he slightly gawked at Morpheous' green complexion. _THAT'S her boyfriend?! He looks like one of those Rajita creatures that attacked Tokyo!_

As they united Duelist group reached the stairwell, Seto and Lyn paced forward and faced everyone in attendance.

"Listen up, everyone. Thanks to some unfortunate circumstances, we've all been brought together," Seto announced to the whole group facing him and Lyn. "But, as luck would have it, we've been graced with the presence of some of Duel Academy's best duelists. I'd normally never ask for help, but this is one of those rare situations where we need to all work together."

Lyn quickly cut him off and spoke out. "What my pampered and rich boyfriend's trying to say is that let's get to the bottom of this mess. If you see one of those hooded jerks, kick their asses! We're taking back this joint!"

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Jaden concurred with a loud cry.

"Anyway…" Seto spoke up as he checked the premises with a handheld scanner. "We can take the elevators. Divide up into three groups. Hurry, we don't have much time." He clenched his right hand and raised a closed fist above his head. "Let's take back this company."

Mokuba replied. "You know it, bro!"

Yugi and Jaden exchanged determined glares as they nodded to one another.

"Let's just see how well we can work together, Jaden."

"Oh, yeah! It's time to get our game on!" the brown-haired Slifer Red prodigy smiled.

With that, the Duelists and Duel Academy students split up into three groups of six.

Yugi, Jaden, the Stromberg brothers, Tristan, and Hassleberry occupied one elevator.

The second one was occupied by Joey, Serenity, Syrus, Morpheous, Duke, and Tea.

The third one was taken by Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Chazz, Alexis, and Mai.

The elevators then closed and ascended towards the 27th floor, where the Solid Vision System Satellite Uplink Facility was situated.

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp Building/ Rooftop/9:00 PM**_

All was silent on the Kaiba Corp rooftop, until a puff of pink smoke molded into a large cloud and produced a beam of light. As the cloud enlarged, the beam of light turned into a vortex. Emerging out of the hole was Chibi-Usa. She landed on her feet and looked up to see Ryuuhi, Koori, Ai, Adam & Demona, Umi, Amaya, and Daiki landing behind her. After them, the Quartet fell from the vortex and landed next to Chibi-Usa. Finally, the Signers came out of the vortex. Yusei came out with Akiza. Jack followed behind with Carly. Crow came next with Luna and Leo. Trudge and Mina immediately fell out of the vortex, which prompted Ryuuhi and Adam to catch them both.

Diana poked her head out of Chibi-Usa's backpack and hopped out. The gray cat released a big sigh of relief and coughed.

"Next time, let me ride on your head, princess!" Diana coughed.

Chibi-Usa responded. "And let you fall off along the way? I'd have to go and catch you."

"She's right. That'd only delay our coordinates," Amaya replied.

"Wow, so are we really in 2009?" Umi gasped in awe as she stared off at the modern view of Domino City.

The future-era residents were mesmerized by their new surroundings. They were immediately drawn in by the beautiful night view of Domino City. Yusei, Jack, and Crow gazed at the city.

CereCere announced to the future-era residents. "Welcome to Tokyo, 2009 A.D."

"Aww, smell tha-ack! Gack!" JunJun tried inhaling the 'fresh air' until the pollutants caused her to cough abruptly. "I was so used to the fresh air from Crystal Tokyo!"

"Oh yeah. Good to be back in modern times," VesVes scoffed. "One thing I don't miss is the crappy air pollution."

PallaPalla approached Chibi-Usa. "Princess Serenity, should we get going?"

"Yeah, in a minute," Chibi-Usa said as she walked over toward the Signers. "Excuse me, Signers."

Yusei addressed to the princess. "Yes, Princess Serenity?"

"We hate to do this, but after everything I've told you..."

"We understand," Crow said.

Luna walked over as she bowed to the princess. "We'd like to thank you, Princess Serenity. For all that you've done..."

"You're welcome. This is what my mother wanted, and I'm not about to let her and everyone else back home down," the pink-haired girl said as she gripped the golden locket necklace. "The other Senshi and I have to see our friends and families. They need us and we have to make sure they're okay. Signers, you'll have to look for Domino City's Duelists. You'll need to find the one named Yugi Muto."

"The King of Games? We know all about him," Leo stated.

"Good," Chibi-Usa emphasized. "From what I remember, there was a disturbance at Kaiba Corp. on this date, so there's a strong possibility that he's in the building right now."

Jack frowned. "So, I take it we'll find the man who established this company, Seto Kaiba."

Carly couldn't contain her excitement, drawing out her pen and notepad. "This is definitely going to be my best story ever! Wait until I show my boss this scoop!"

"That's only if we can restore our home," Mina reminded her.

"Yep, so much for your new cover story," Trudge agreed.

"They're right. If we don't fix this problem, there won't a future to return to," Daiki asserted.

Carly was slapped with a heavy dose of 'reality' as she hung her head. "Oooooh, crap."

Yusei shed some optimism to everyone. "Have faith, guys. We're going to restore our timeline."

"Yeah! There's no room for failure! We have to succeed. Right, Jack?" Crow said.

The former 'King' nodded in agreement. "Got that right, mate."

"And we'll do it our way," Yusei stated as he looked at Chibi-Usa. A smile adorned the young man's face, conveying optimism to lift the princess' spirits.

"Right!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she grasped her golden locket. _We made it, mother. This time we'll have our kingdom and world returned to the way it was. _

"Princess Serenity, it's time," Diana announced as she pointed to the Neo Senshi and Quartet standing in formation near the edge of the rooftop. "We're ready to head out."

Daiki checked his watch. "Just give me a second to lock on to their energy signature." He found an assortment of energy signals in one small area, and recognized a few of the beacons as Sailor energy signals. "I've got their coordinates. They're all at range 4329-Juuban."

"That's Hikawa Shrine," Amaya confirmed.

"Our parents are there, Ryuuhi-kun," Koori said. "I can feel them."

Ryuuhi nodded. "Me, too. Ok, Chibi-Usa, we're ready." He referred to the princess by the nickname she received on her many excursions to the past, despite the fact that she had long since outgrown the 'Chibi' descriptor.

Chibi-Usa turned toward the Signers and nodded. "Good luck, Signers. You've got the communication device I gave you, right?"

Luna nodded as she pulled out a golden crescent handheld device. "I have it here."

"We'll let you know if something comes up or we need to ask you anything," Yusei stated.

"Right, Good luck, Signers," Chibi-Usa waved to the group as she joined her Senshi team. She raised her Time Key, which produced a giant bubble that contained herself, Diana, the Neo Senshi, and the Quartet. With one final goodbye, the princess and her cohorts wished the Signers good luck.

The Signers waved back as they turned toward a door that led to a stairway which would take them down into the building.

"Time to set things right, you guys," Yusei declared.

"Let's be careful and stay together," Luna suggested.

Leo, shook his head and gulped. "We're in a different time. None of this is familiar."

"Which is all the more the reason for us to stay together," Mina advised the group.

Yusei wasted no time and walked forward. The others followed his lead. The Signers and company marched onward toward the door leading into the stairway down.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/9:06 PM**_

Meanwhile, Athenamon and Swordswoman's meeting with the Spirit Detectives and the Senshi was adjourned. The Amazon queens left as they gave the Senshi time to discuss their plans for tomorrow.

As the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Yui, and the kids were inside conferring about looking after the city in the absence of the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Sailor Senshi. Cammy gave her blessing to her sister and vowed to take care of the twins with Hiei, Yuuichirou, and their grandfather.

Only Aoshi was outside with the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. Usagi gave an important lecture with Aoshi, offering him the Moon Heart Crystal to activate, which would grant the Kuiper Belt Senshi their Valkyrie powers.

"Can you do it, Aoshi-kun?" Usagi asked the Lycan.

The teen grabbed the crystal which once belonged to his father. He held it in his right palm and nodded with determination.

"I'll do what I can, but promise me you guys will come back soon," Aoshi said. "As much as I believe we can protect our home, we'll still need you guys. As if those Demon Priests aren't bad enough, we have the Neo-Rajita to worry about. When I told father about this, he was as shocked as we were."

Makoto spoke up. "Yeah, I thought the remaining Rajita were taken away by the Imperium people."

"Apparently not. Those guys we fought earlier claimed that the Imperium missed the ones hiding in the Digital World," Ami stated. "Over these past five years, the Rajita no doubt have managed to recover and expand their territory within the Digital World."

"Sheesh, and I can't imagine how strong these Neo-Rajita might be. Scaaary," Minako shuddered.

Rio reassured his girlfriend. "But, once you girls get done with your labyrinth training, you'll get your powers back."

"Right, with the Orb of Minos," Hotaru reminded him.

"No sweat. I believe you guys will recover your powers," Yusuke chimed in as he lifted the Senshi's spirits. "Once you do, then you'll come back and kick some ass!"

"I hope we find that Hydra woman first, I'd like to get my hands around her…" Haruka stressed, still infuriated over her headstrong attack on the tentacle woman.

"It's only a matter of time, Haruka," Michiru tried to console her.

Just then, the group noticed a flaming bird descending near them. The bird closed its wings, sealing off the scorching flames that imbued its massive figure. Houou Mars emerged out of the bird as she fell to her knees and panted heavily.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried out as she raced over to her friend.

However, the proud Miko put her right hand out, telling Usagi to stay back.

As Houou Mars stood up, she powered down and returned to her normal Miko self. The dark-haired woman looked slightly fatigued, completely spent on drawing from the Houou's power.

"How did it go?" Kuwabara asked the Miko.

"…Yeah, I can't really depend on this power for a long period of time. It's too exhausting," Rei confessed as she pressed her hands on her knees. "I thought I could last a few hours, but thirty minutes is the best I can probably go without my Senshi power to compensate it."

"It's best if you don't use that form," Kurama said. "The Houou requires itself to control its host, not the other way around."

"Thanks for the reminder, Shuichi," she chuckled.

Hiei approached Rei as he and Usagi helped her back over toward the shrine's steps.

"Yeah, it'd be best if you just stick with your Ninja form," Makoto advised her Miko friend. "The Houou is still very erratic to control. Even for you."

Suddenly, Cammy opened the door as she saw her sister sitting on the steps.

"Oh, sister. Are you okay?" Cammy called out.

"Just a bit exhausted," she managed to turn and acknowledge her sister. "How are the kids?"

"Both asleep," Cammy smiled, giving her a thumb up. "They're going to be spending a lot of time with their auntie!"

"How's the meeting going in there?" Mamoru asked Rei's sister.

"Well, we're coming up with some plans. Some of us are going to be spread out around Juuban mostly, but we're looking into the other districts. Other than that, everything's going smoothly!"

Mizuno added. "Good to hear. Fill us in on everything when you guys are done."

"Sure thing," Cammy said as she shut the door behind her and resumed her meeting with her friends and the Kuiper Senshi.

"To think, these kids are going to be taking over responsibility in our absence," Minako smiled with pride. "I feel much better knowing they'll be sticking around here."

Ami replied. "They're a resourceful group of kids. I trust Yui and Karin will lead by example, taking over after us."

Suddenly, the Senshi and the Detectives caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a giant pink bubble. They noticed a group of people contained inside the bubble-like construct.

"There's something coming our way, but what…" Kuwabara tried to make out what it was.

"It's Chibi-Usa!" Luna called out as she and Artemis recognized the pink hair and the odango hairstyle.

Artemis quickly asserted. "I see others with her."

"The Quartet!" Makoto exclaimed.

"And… a group of kids I'm not familiar with," Usagi gasped as the bubble descended and popped open. "Whoa!"

As the construct popped, Chibi-Usa and her cohorts arrived safely at their destination. The Quartet and the Neo Senshi emerged as they faced the group near the shrine.

"Chibi-Usa-chan…?!" Usagi shouted.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa cried out as she raced up to her 'present day' mother and embraced her. "I'm sorry if this was unexpected, but I'm glad you're ok!"

"We're fine, but… what's going on?" She asked.

Rei stood up as she and the Senshi approached the future group. The Miko narrowed her eyes directly at Koori and Ryuuhi.

"Hi, mom," Ryuuhi and Koori said in unison, smiling altogether.

The Miko blanched in shock as the twins embraced her. "WHA…? You mean…are you two really little Ryuuhi-kun and Koori-chan?!"

"Yep, only now we're 18 years old," Ryuuhi confirmed, hugging his 'present day' version of his mother.

Koori giggled happily. "Mom, it's really you!"

"You two…" Rei stopped fidgeting as she openly embraced them. Her eyes swelled with happy tears. "I… I really don't know what to say, but, my future self raised you well! At least, Ryuuhi-kun came out taller than his father!"

Hiei was initially in disarray until he walked over toward the twins and Rei. It didn't take long for Ryuuhi and Koori to embrace their Hiei, who was overwhelmed by their tall-stature heights and knocked to the ground.

"Father! It's really us! From the future!" Koori said, hugging her 'present day' father.

Ryuuhi nodded. "You haven't aged a bit!"

"You two… really are my twins," Hiei said in bewilderment.

Rei was all smiles as she knelt behind her twins. "Then, the others. They must be…"

"The other Senshi's children. We're the next generation," Koori stated.

Ai approached both Minako and Rio. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad!" She openly hugged them both. "You two are far cuter together in person!"

Rio gaped in shock. "MOTHER?! FATHER?!"

"Your… OUR daughter?!" Minako exclaimed.

"Really cool, huh?" Ai giggled happily.

As for Amaya and Daiki, they already gave Ami a warm embrace. The blue-haired young woman was overwhelmed with surprise and joy, especially learning that her children came from the future.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but we're your kids," Amaya said.

"So, Vega and I had you two," Ami was elated to see her children.

Daiki nodded. "Yep, you and Auntie Rei are the only two to have more than one child. Although, since Senshi powers are only passed down along the female line, and since my father was a human, Digimon Spirits notwithstanding, I'm the only one here without any powers, so I've had to get by with my superior knowledge alone."

"Fascinating," Ami replied as she noticed Daiki's cybernetic left arm. "What happened to your arm?"

Lifting his left arm, Daiki sighed sadly. "I lost my real arm in a battle and replaced it with a cybernetic limb I built." He stated while flexing his left arm.

"Ingenious work. You must have a lot of technical prowess," Ami said. "You two do carry my traits."

"Well, of course, Daiki here can be headstrong like dad," Amaya chuckled.

"So what?" He retorted.

"So what?!" she rebuked. "That's how you lost your arm in the first place! You rushed in without thinking! Between us, I'm the better strategist!"

Daiki growled. "Say that to my face!"

"I just did, you dork! Plus, I have powers that'll knock you flat on your ass!"

"That doesn't mean much! I can build anything you could ever dream of out of nothing but spare parts! Beat that, you idiot!"

"IDIOT?! MY IQ IS 309!" Amaya screamed.

"MINE IS 310, BITCH!" Daiki snapped.

"FUCK FACE!"

"COCK SUCKER!"

Ami's eyes widened in disbelief as her twins went back and forth. More so what dismayed her was their use of horrendous language, which they obviously didn't learn from their mother.

The blue-haired woman grabbed the twins by their ears. "Now, settle down you two! Or, do I need to put soap in your mouths?"

"_**OW, MOM!!**_" The twins exclaimed.

Ami thought as she released her fingers off their ears. _They obviously took after their father. I better have a talk with Vega before I leave tomorrow. But, this is going to be hard for him to believe._

While Umi hugged Makoto, she pulled away and stood quietly.

"You really are my daughter," Makoto smiled, completely surprised by Umi's tight hug. "You definitely have the Herculean strength like me."

Umi smiled. "Heh, yeah. By the way, where's dad?"

"I've tried to contact Mako, but he hasn't responded. I heard there's trouble in Domino City. I hope he's okay," the brunette said, worried about her husband's whereabouts.

"Dad will be okay. As long as he's helping those in need," Umi replied. "He was always the type to stay and ensure others' safety before his own."

"Yeah, you're definitely our daughter. You know how him well," Makoto folded her arms and smirked.

Raizen Jr. approached Yusuke and sat down next to him. "So…"

"You must be my son," Yusuke gawked at the teenage boy. "Raizen Jr."

"That's me. Where's mom?"

The former Spirit Detective scratched his head. "Back home with the baby you…"

"Let's go see her when we're done here. I want to see my baby self."

"This is really unbelievable."

Kurama managed a chuckle. "Well, he's your son."

"Oooh, Urameshi! How does it feel to see the future version of your son?!" Kuwabara laughed it up. "You two look so much alike, it's scary!"

Raizen Jr. conveyed a devilish smile directly at Yusuke, a snaggle-toothed fang slipping out of his closed mouth.

Lastly, Adam walked near the Spirit Detectives and bowed.

"And whose kid are you?" Yusuke asked the young man with the bat.

"I'm Adam Sagara. My parents are Tsukimaru and Saya."

"Well, you've grown up to be a handsome young man, Adam," Kurama said. "You've taken the traits of your parents."

Adam's smile widened into a big grin. "The best of both worlds. A beautiful mother and a dashingly handsome devil of a father!" He watched as Demona flew off his shoulder and flew around the Detectives. "Oh, and this is Demona."

"But, you can call me Deedee!" The female bat squeaked as she landed on Kuwabara's right shoulder and sniffed his neck. "This one smells delicious. Can I have a drink?"

The orange-haired man panicked and jumped around like mad. "GAH! GET IT OFF! YOU'RE NOT DRINKING MY BLOOD!"

"Haha, come here, Deedee," Adam chortled as the tiny demon bat landed on his left shoulder. "Don't worry. We have blood packets for us to feed on."

"Ugh, but what happens when you run out of that stuff?" Kuwabara shuddered at the notion of one drinking another person's blood."

"Then, we'll look for some fresh blood, of course," Deedee answered tactlessly.

Kuwabara backed away and chuckled nervously._ I hope they don't get me._

Mizuno teased Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Seems like you two are gonna have a blast with these two." She referenced to Raizen Jr. and Adam. "Well, it's good to meet you. I'm Mizuno and this big guy behind me is Brimstone."

Brimstone acknowledged the two half-breeds with a nod.

"Well, you're all a very interesting group of people. I must say…" Adam rubbed his chin, enthralled by the various members of the Detective and Senshi groups. "I can't wait to see my mother and father."

Suddenly, Chibi-Usa called out for an order amongst everyone.

"Guys! While it's great to see our parents… and what a heartfelt reunion this is, we have important business," the pink-haired girl announced.

"Guys! You heard her, keep it down!" Rei called out as she directed her attention to Chibi-Usa. "Go on."

"What I'm about to tell you is important and will explain the reason why we came here," Chibi-Usa promptly stated as she grabbed Usagi and Mamoru's hands. "It's going to be hard to explain and for all of you to take in…"

xxxxx

"The future is gone?!" Haruka exclaimed.

Michiru was in disarray. "It can't be true."

Hotaru sat next to Chibi-Usa and put an arm around her friend. "I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa-chan."

"Everything, including Crystal Tokyo," Minako sighed with sadness.

"Signers? You brought duelists from your time period and left them at Kaiba Corp?" Tyra said.

There was a mix of sadness and silence amongst the massive group. Even the Kuiper Senshi, Yui, and the others listened from inside. The news was too overbearing for the Senshi and the Detectives to let sink in.

"So, tell me what happened here, Usagi. You said you and the Senshi lost your powers?" Chibi-Usa lifted her head and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

Yusuke, on the other hand, erupted. "What do you mean 'What happened?' You're from the future! Shouldn't you already know?! And for that matter, couldn't you have come just a BIT earlier to help us?!"

"It… wouldn't have made a difference," Chibi-Usa replied, softly.

"How can you know that?" Yusuke snarled as he clenched his right fist. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"YUSUKE!!" Usagi and Mamoru exclaimed as they moved in to stop him.

As Yusuke advanced threateningly toward Chibi-Usa, Raizen, Jr. jumped in and elbowed Yusuke in the stomach, surprising everyone and knocking him back.

"…what the hell?!" Yusuke's fell on his back, reeling from the effects of Raizen Jr.'s stiff elbow.

"I don't care if you are my father," the _hanyou_ announced. "If you harm one hair on her head, I'll knock you into next week."

Kuwabara picked Yusuke off the ground and carried him back to the steps. "Stupid Urameshi, you shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry…" Yusuke apologized while holding his stomach. "Damn, he hits hard. I guess he got that from me..."

"These kids appear to have been trained well," Kurama analyzed the Neo Senshi. "You should know better than to attack a child, Yusuke."

"I… I was just angry. That's all…"

Hiei snorted at Yusuke's rash action. "Fool. If you had attacked _my_ kids, I would've slit your throat."

"Go on, Chibi-Usa-chan," Amaya said as she sat next to Chibi-Usa.

"We… tried," the pink-haired princess continued. "The plan was to arrive the day before the attack so we could warn and help you, but, on our journey through time I had… a vision. No, not a vision. It was more like a memory of things that hadn't happened yet."

Karin overheard Chibi-Usa's explanation. She opened the door and addressed to the princess. "What did you see?"

"I saw us fighting alongside of you in that battle, but there were too many of us. We… were… uncoordinated. And our enemies killed us for it," Chibi-Usa said, sniffling.

This horrific news brought chills to everyone as Chibi-Usa carried on with her story.

"And I 'remember' that as I lay dying, I heard the voice of Sailor Pluto. I mean our Sailor Pluto, from the future, telling me that there was a way to prevent all of this, but it meant that the battle had to play out as our history dictated. She said she would merge my consciousness with the 'me' that was still traveling in the time stream. Once I received these memories, I had to change our temporal landing coordinates to a time after the battle."

As they let this all sink in, the group was left with a lot of think about. The Senshi, the Detectives, and company were overwhelmed with puzzlement. Granted, this news has suddenly become apparent to them.

Usagi knelt over in front of Chibi-Usa and embraced her. Both shared tears together.

"Mom… I just wanted to let you know…"

Usagi whispered. "I know, but whatever happened in this memory will not happen. We're not going to let ourselves get uncoordinated."

"That's right!" Makoto said.

Minako reassured the pink-haired girl. "You should know us by now, Chibi-Usa-chan! We're a team. All of us."

"All for one, one for all. Right?" Aoshi said as he turned toward Yui, Cammy, Kohana, and Dark Gabumon.

Yusuke scoffed as he straightened his posture. He humbly apologized directly to the pink-haired princess. "Chibi-Usa, look I'm sorry for blowing up like that."

"It's okay, Yusuke. You've all been through a hard day," Chibi-Usa proclaimed.

Rei spoke up. "Girls, this just means that we seriously need to get ready for tomorrow. We have to overcome this labyrinth test. We'll use any means necessary to regain our powers."

"Also, we have a lot of work to do here with you guys gone," Yui stated. "After hearing what happened to my brother today, I thought the worst has yet to come. The two of us have a lot to discuss before he leaves."

Attentively gazing at Hiei, Kurama informed the fire demon. "We'll need to contact Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi. It's possible we'll have to leave to the Makai soon."

"With Rei going to the Digital World, Cammy can take care of the babies," Hiei said.

Helena and Tyra both walked out behind Hiei.

"Don't forget us! We do live here, too!" Helena said.

"Yeah. Though, we might be patrolling the city," Tyra replied.

Koori interjected. "If you guys don't mind, we'd like to help you out."

"That _is_ why we came, after all," Ryuuhi offered.

Ai concurred with what her friends suggested. "Yep, I think it's time to prove to our parents here just how we handle threats in our time."

Daiki added. "After all, we're the children of the Sailor Senshi."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Adam said.

"Count me in!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Us, too!" The Quartet cried out simultaneously.

As she stood up, Chibi-Usa felt every fiber in her being been rejuvenated with a boost of self confidence. Hearing her friends' declarations was enough to revitalize her position in leading her team.

"You guys... you never let me down," Chibi-Usa smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you all."

"Chibi-Usa-chan. Neo Senshi. Quartet," Usagi reached out to the future team. "Listen up, because this is important."

Rei added as she stood by Usagi. "There's always time to talk and catch up on things tonight, but Usagi, the others, and I must leave tomorrow morning, so we're only going to say this once."

With that, all the groups in attendance detailed their plans for tomorrow.

The Planetary Senshi were set to leave with Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman to the Digital World. The Kuiper Belt Senshi would stay behind to look after the neighboring districts in the Senshi's absence, with the Neo Senshi as backup. Yui and her group planned to patrol Shinjuku and Shibuya following Himura's departure with the Tamers. The Spirit Detectives were to contact Spirit World to get any more essential background information on the Demon Priests and the Meikai.

However, with many irregular occurrences lately, there's no telling what tomorrow could bring for the teams.

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp Building/27th Floor/Solid Vision System Satellite Uplink Facility/10:15 PM**_

Upon arriving in the facility, Seto Kaiba led the Duelists and the Duel Academy students into the room. The room was two stories tall, and encompassed the entire floor. Seto and Mokuba noticed the screens were glowing red and the alarms were still going off. It didn't take long for Seto to notice the satellite was corrupted by an outside source.

Gazing around the room, Jaden was mesmerized. "Wow, we're really in the Kaiba Corp. building."

"There," Seto pointed toward the nearest access terminal.

Yugi called out. "How do you intend to undo all this?"

"Simple. Get to the bottom of this," the CEO bluntly stated while typing furiously at the console. "The entire Solid Vision System is self-contained within the satellite. We use these terminals to communicate wirelessly with the satellite, so I should be able to re-enable the safeties from... BLAST!"

"What's wrong?" Lyn inquired.

"Whoever is hacking the system is still connected, and they're fast. They're blocking every move I make before I even get the chance to make it!"

"A hacker?" Chazz speculated. "Could my brothers be behind this?"

"Somehow, I doubt that. This is the work of someone more technologically sophisticated than your brothers, Chazz," Seto promptly stated as he stubbornly looked around. "Where the hell are my system administrators?!"

"Heh, heh... Looking for someone, Seto Kaiba?!" A voice called out from the behind the Duelists and the students.

The group whirled around as five Paradais Knights approached them. Two of them had guns and the other three wielded long daggers. The satellite's administrators were all tied up and laying on the floor.

"How the heck did they get up here?!" Joey snarled as he and Morpheous covered for Serenity.

"This company belongs to us, Seto Kaiba! Surrender your power to the Paradais Knight or your friends get it!" One of the Paradais Knights pointed an AK-47 machine gun at the Duelists.

Syrus and Hassleberry initially screamed out in panic. "THEY'VE GOT GUNS!!"

"You're willing to go this far?!" Tristan snarled.

"Don't you move! Or, do ya want your last meal to be full of lead?!" Another Paradais Knight moved in, pointing a .44 Magnum directly at Yugi. "Should I start with you, King of Games?!"

"Yugi!" Tea cried out.

Yugi Muto stayed unfazed by the gunman's threatening gesture.

"Only cowards resort to guns," Yugi scoffed.

"SHADDUP!!" The Paradais Knight exclaimed in unison.

Lyn couldn't help but chuckle, which caused the Paradais Knights to point the guns toward her. "C'mon, we can take these guys."

Max backed away. "I don't think they're going to give us time to call upon our Spirit Fusions, Lyn."

"They've got guns for Pete's sake!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, last thing we need is to provoke these guys," Alexis said.

As he turned his AK-47, the Paradais Knight aimed for Lyn. "I'll take Kaiba's bitch out first."

"Lyn!" Seto exclaimed as he rushed in to push her aside.

"Ha! Good enough for me! Kill two birds with a bullet!" The Paradais Knight aimed his gun and prepared to open fire.

But, before he could, the Slifer Red student was knocked out by a vicious shot to his back. The other four Knights whirled around as Yusei jumped out of nowhere and seized the Magnum out of the other guy's hand. Yusei quickly decked him with a punch. Jack stepped into the room as he grabbed one of the blade-wielding Knights and slammed him against the wall. He grabbed the blade out of the guy's hand and discarded it.

"Who the heck are these guys?!" Joey blanched.

Morpheous observed Yusei and Jack taking out two of the Paradais Knights. The one who was struck from behind recovered and picked up his AK-47. He aimed toward Yusei's back and opened fire.

"NO!!" Morpheous called out as he rushed in and deflected the bullets.

The Knight gaped in shock at the alien's near-invulnerability. "GAH!"

Snarling with frustration, Morpheous ran up and kicked the Knight in the face. He grabbed the AK-47 and crushed it with his hands.

Yusei was taken aback by Morpheous' save. "Thanks... whoever you are."

"Back at you," the former Rajita general replied.

The two remaining Paradais Knights tried to run. Crow quickly cut them off and threw two cards, which nicked their hands and knocked their daggers away. Trudge quickly came up behind one and smashed a flower pot over the Knight's back. The other was cold clocked by Crow's right hand.

"That'll show 'em!" Crow winced while shaking his right hand. "Good grief. Who were these weirdoes?"

"I don't know, but take a look at this!" Trudge called Crow over. As Crow walked by Trudge, he gasped as he recognized the 'cuffs' the Knights had on their belts.

"These... look like... no, they're just like the cuffs that Yusei, Jack, and I used. What could these guys be doing with these?" The puzzled Crow gawked at the cuffs. "Yusei! Jack! You're not gonna believe-"

Yusei called out from inside the facility. "These guys have Duel Cuffs, but this technology shouldn't even exist yet."

The Duelists and the students stood in silence. For a moment, they were bedazzled by how quickly the newcomers took care of the five Paradais Knights. Just as Yugi, Seto, Lyn, and the Duelists were going to activate their Spirit Fusion powers, the Signers intervened and saved them.

"Tell me who these guys are again?" Jaden pointed at the Signers.

"You got me, Jay," Syrus said.

Curious to find out about the new arrivals, Seto paced forward and confronted Yusei. "You. How did you get in here?"

"From the rooftop," Yusei answered directly. "You must be Seto Kaiba."

"What do you know of me besides of my reputation?" Seto asked.

"I know your name is considered legendary in my time," Yusei bluntly answered.

Jack yanked the cuffs off one of the Knight's waists. "These are definitely like the ones we used in our duels, Yusei."

"Which makes no sense. How could technology from our time exist here?"

"From your time...?" Tea blinked with confusion.

"Is it just me or does that guy with the scar sound like Yugi?" Tristan scratched his head, glaring at Trudge.

"He does, and that other guy sounds like you, Tristan," Joey replied, indicating Yusei. "Hey, who are you guys?!"

Yugi and Jaden walked up toward Yusei as they confronted the future 'King of Games.' Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stood next to each other while the others looked on at the three Dueling Titans.

Yusei stood his ground as he directly faced Yugi and Jaden.

"Thank you," Yugi said as he extended his hand out to Yusei.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Jaden chimed in as he pat Yusei's back and shook his other hand. "You saved our butts back there!"

"It's an honor to meet both of you," Yusei acknowledged. "Where I come from, the name 'Jaden Yuki' is just as famous as the name 'Yugi Muto'."

"Wow, really?" Jaden was awestruck by the stranger's praise.

Meanwhile, Crow, Trudge, Akiza, Mina, Carly, Leo, and Luna walked into the facility. They witnessed Yusei shaking the hands of Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki. They noticed the other Duelists and Duel Academy students assembled in one massive group.

"_Wow, we're like witnessing history, Luna_," Leo whispered. "_That's... that's really Yugi Muto!_"

Luna gasped as she saw the CEO. "_And_ _that's Seto Kaiba!_"

"So, these are the legendary duelists from the early 21st century," Akiza observed. "The ones who made Duel Monsters what it has become in our time."

Seto glanced over his shoulder as he heard the Signers' group whispering. He turned and faced them, which prompted Jack Atlas to step in front of him.

"Seto Kaiba. Well, finally I can see you eye to eye and this time I'm not even seeing a photo of you in a history book," Jack folded his arms, his smug look faded and was replaced by a serious frown.

Seto shook his head. "Ok, who are you people? You keep talking like you're from the future or something."

"Actually, that's exactly right!" Crow butted in.

"Yugi Muto. Jaden Yuki," Yusei said as he finished shaking the hands of his two King of Game predecessors. "The girl I was traveling with told me to come find you, Yugi."

"A girl from the future? Wait, was it a girl with pink hair called Chibi-Usa?!" Lyn inquired as she walked up to Yusei.

The Signer nodded in response. "That's right. She and her friends dropped us off on the rooftop. We just came down and we heard a loud commotion. Then, we followed these thugs wearing red hoods. Jack, Crow, and I jumped them just in time to save you."

"We really appreciate it," Serenity said as she walked by Morpheous' side.

"Ok, now that we know you're not with these creeps, who the hell are you?" Duke demanded.

Mai concurred. "We can't thank you if we don't know your names."

Yusei nodded. "Very well. My name is Yusei Fudo."

"Jack Atlas," the former King announced.

"Crow Hogan at your service!" Crow called out.

As Yusei turned toward his other cohorts, the group in the corner stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Akiza Izinski," the red-haired young woman answered.

"I'm Leo!" "I'm Luna!" The twins called out in unison.

"Officer Trudge of Neo-Domino City Public Security."

"Hello, I'm Mina, a friend of Jack's."

The reporter girl nervously straightened her posture and bowed. "I'm Carly Carmine. Um... can I get an interview with all of you?"

"Save it for later, Carly," Jack said.

"So, you said you guys were from the future?" Mokuba asked the Signers.

Alexis studied the clothing worn by the Signers. "Judging by their fashion sense, it's obvious they're not from our time."

Tea tilted her head and raised her left brow. "You do have a point."

"You're right. We're from the future. 1000 years in the future to be exact," Mina confessed.

The Duelists and the students cried out in unison. "1000 YEARS?!"

Crow specifically answered. "We came from the year 3009 A.D."

Max whispered to Sam. "_Wow, I wonder what their decks are like!_"

Sam smiled with delight. "_Now, that's something I'd like to see._"

"The technology here is too primitive," Jack looked unimpressed as he surveyed the facility.

Seto angrily scoffed. "No one asked for your opinion."

"So, why did you guys arrive here in this time?" Lyn directly asked the time travelers.

"We came here with Chibi-Usa and her friends to find stop the source of a Temporal Wave that's destroyed our time," Yusei explained as he noticed the big screens. He caught a glimpse of the computer code scrolling by on the monitors. "What's that? Could it be..."

"Someone's hacked into my satellite. Now that I think about it. This might not even the work of a person, but probably a computer of sorts," Seto stated. "Regardless, I've got to deactivate the system."

"No, nothing you could do would be of any use," Yusei replied.

Jaden was befuddled by the future duelist's statement. "Say what?!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? This is my company. I'll decide how to deal with this..."

"I recognize this code. You're being hacked, not by a person, but by an Artificial Intelligence from our time."

Crow recognized coding flashing on the screen. "Yep, your so-called modern technology doesn't have any resistance to fight off an attack from an advanced A.I. from the future."

Jack agreed with his two friends. "This must mean someone from our time has arrived here."

"True. However, in order for us to be of any help here, we need to update your Card Database. After all, most of the cards in our decks haven't been created yet. Fortunately, when I learned we were going to the past, I installed a chip in my Duel Disk with the latest version of the database," Yusei said as he pulled his deck out of its holster and placed it in the appropriate slot in his Duel Disk.

Carly spoke out. "I get it! By upgrading the current database to the one from our time, we should be able to use our decks to their fullest capacity."

"Who would've thought duelists from the future would come and solve our problems?" Joey said with glee.

Morpheous asserted. "But, will it work?"

"It should. No, it has to," Yugi stated as he watched Yusei approach the access terminals.

"Hold it!" Seto called out abruptly as he got in between Yusei's path and blocked him from reaching the main terminals. "I'm not letting you getting near my satellite. Hand me your Duel Disk."

"Seto! Let him at least try!" Lyn called out.

"She's right, Kaiba. Don't worry. The database I've uploaded in my Duel Disk is not corrupted."

Jaden spoke up as he walked up to Yusei. "I believe in this guy. He's offering to help us out."

"But, we don't even know these people. I can't simply entrust a stranger... even if he claims to be from the future."

Yugi approached Seto and interjected into the conversation. "Does it matter where they're from?"

"That's right, Kaiba! This Yusei guy is offering to stop this hacker and undo this virus that's corrupted your system!" Tristan cried out.

"You can let go of your pride, Kaiba," Tea pleaded.

Joey barked. "Ya did it before! Ya can do it again, Kaiba! Don't be so damn stubborn!"

"Listen to your friends, Kaiba," Jaden implored the proud CEO. "Trust in Yusei."

Lyn smiled as she nodded to Seto. "Let him do it."

After careful consideration, Seto stepped aside and allowed Yusei to walk by. Yugi and Jaden both acknowledged Seto with nods.

Yusei quickly acknowledged this issue and pulled out his deck. He scanned through his cards and picked out a Duel Monster card. He set it down on his Duel Disk and roared out. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight... _**STARDUST DRAGON!!**_"

Suddenly, a burst of blue light poured out of the Duel Disk and through the card itself. The entire room became basked in a massive translucent glow. The Duelists, the Duel Academy students, and the Signers cried out in unison as they blinding light engulfed the room.

One by one, each Signer's arms glowed red. The markings of their Dragon Marks were fully displayed to all.

"What's going on here?!" Jaden exclaimed.

The satellite's telemetry appeared on the main screen as it tried to display a card that wasn't in the database, which managed to trigger the upload from Yusei's chip.

_**INITIATING DATABASE UPGRADE...**_

To Seto's surprise, he viewed the screen along with the others. "H-His Duel Disk is communicating with the satellite!"

"Whoa! It's actually working!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Yugi watched each Signer's arm glowing and revealing their Dragon Marks. The Crimson Dragon Head Birthmark's warm glow imbued Yusei's arm, which garnered Yugi and Jaden's attentive eyes.

_**SHOOM!!**_

Out of nowhere, a gargantuan light blue dragon appeared. Standing at a staggering twenty feet tall, the legendary dragon was covered in a protective armored hide. Its narrow body was covered with sharp, bony protrusions that came out of its elbows, kneecaps, shoulders, and wings. Its fingers were equipped with long, steel-crushing, sharp claws; even the feet had sharp talons used for grabbing its opponent. The dragon's massive wings were longer than its own body, expanding at least thirty feet across. Purple wing membranes were beautifully displayed while the Stardust Dragon opened its large wings. The neck and tail were prehensile. The tail ended with a row of long, sharp blades. The top of the dragon's had three, long blades that served as horns. Shifting its narrow, pupilless yellow eyes downward, the Stardust Dragon viewed Yusei.

"WOW!! LOOK AT THAT!!" Syrus' eyes and mouth gaped.

Hassleberry was awestruck like every other present duelist. "I'LL SAY!!"

Lyn stood by Seto's side and grabbed his hands. "Well, well, looks like Yusei's got an upgraded version of our Blue-Eyes. Were you wrong to doubt him?"

"Stardust... Dragon...?" Seto blanched, his face contorted with bewilderment.

Jaden pumped his fists into the air. "Now, THAT'S what I call a dragon!"

Yugi grinned ever so proudly. "Well played, my friend!" _Now, THIS is what a future duelist can summon!_

Yusei drew out a deep breath and calmly smirked. "And with that... your database has been updated, Seto Kaiba."

Everyone looked at the screen, which read in bolded text:

_**DATABASE UPGRADE COMPLETE.**_

The satellite's Card Database catalogue was fully upgraded with the data from Yusei's Duel Disk chip.

As he de-summoned his Stardust Dragon, Yusei returned his Duel Disk to standby mode.

"You did it!" Jaden cried out. "Wow, that was pretty sweet!"

Yugi concurred. "Thank you, Yusei. Though, that didn't undo the hacker's corrupt work."

"Well, they wouldn't need to be in Kaiba Corp," The future 'King of Games' surmised. "No, the hacker could be actively hacking the system from anywhere, as long as they could communicate with the satellite wirelessly."

"Then, in order to re-enable the safeties, we'll need to disable this computer at the source," Seto added to Yusei's deductive explanation.

Crow cheered on his friend. "Way to go, Yusei! You did it! Now that you added the entries in the database, we can use our cards here!"

Carly was still enthralled from seeing the Stardust Dragon. She shifted her attention to Jack and smiled.

"That was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess..." Jack shrugged. "My dragon's far more badass."

"So, you say," the reporter girl smirked coyly.

Akiza nodded. "Well done, Yusei."

"Isn't he just the greatest, Luna?!" Leo grabbed his sister's hands and danced around with her.

The female twin giggled a bit as Leo continually twirled her in circles. "Yeah, he is! Now, will you quit spinning me around?!"

Mina added. "I never doubted him. What about you, Trudge?"

"Well... for a moment, I initially thought he was crazy for summoning that dragon. He could've overloaded the system!"

"Yeah, you didn't lose faith in him," the blue-haired woman replied, teasing the man a little.

Once everyone gathered around Yusei, Seto Kaiba stepped forward and faced the future duelist.

"You and your friends still owe us a more detailed explanation about how you got here," Seto promptly clarified to Yusei. "But, still... I want to thank you." With that, he extended his right hand out.

It didn't take long for Yusei to shake Seto's hand.

"Now, you newcomers. We want to know more about the future. Tell us everything," Chazz demanded.

Duke nodded in agreement with Chazz. "We can't fully trust you until we know who you are and what your real objective is being here."

"Since you asked, we'll tell you everything," Yusei proclaimed.

Joey called out and garnered everyone's attention. "Yeah, but first..." He pointed down at the fallen Paradais Knights and the satellite's administrators who were tied up. "Let's get these creeps tied up and free these hostages."

"Well, obviously," Mai shrugged.

"Here, let us help!" Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry offered to find ropes to tie up the Knights.

"Leave the hostages with us," Serenity said as she and Morpheous untied the administrators.

Lyn inquired to Yusei. "That was an awesome dragon. The Duel Monsters from your time definitely look like they've evolved. Very nice."

"I can't wait for you to show us your deck. Heck, I want to see your friends' decks as well!" Jaden trembled with exhilaration.

Yugi asserted. "Yusei, that hacker. Do you truly believe he may have come from your time?"

"Yeah. Judging from that coding I saw on the screens, as well as the Duel Cuffs these kids seem to be using," Yusei proclaimed as he pulled off his Duel Disk. "I don't know how, but it appears someone besides me and my friends arrived here from our time." The young man speculated. _But, who from our time could've possibly arrived here without a Time Guardian or the Queen's daughter to guide him or her here?_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/11:20 PM**_

Projected atop of a floating platform was a holographic image of a man wearing a red Duel Academy professor's gown. A red beret adorned the man's head, matching his wardrobe.

"It seems the Signers have arrived."

Sitting in her throne, Charon coolly replied. "Well this is a surprise, albeit, not completely unexpected."

"Already, they've upgraded Kaiba Corp's satellite with data from my time. All thanks to Yusei Fudo, that little brat Luna, and their ragtag group. However, I've completed profiles on Jaden Yuki and his friends during my year at Duel Academy. Jaden and his friends don't suspect a thing."

"_**Very good, professor,**_" the Prophet whispered as he slowly emerged out of a dark corner. He walked beside Charon's throne and assessed the situation. "_**Our Paradais Knights have succeeded in eliminating the Duel Disks of several of the duelists.**_"

The man referred to as 'professor' replied. "Yes, and we have secured some territory in Domino City, as well. With the rare cards I gave them, even the modern duelists didn't a chance. Though, now that the Signers have arrived... they'll unite with the present day duelists. This will become problematic."

"_**Which means Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo will unite their friends as one. Still, there's bound to be some dissention within a group that large. Professor Frank, since you've already studied one of the Signers, I leave you to figure out a way to deal with them.**_"

"Ah, yes. How can I forget dear Luna? Anyhow, I've called my remaining Paradais Knights back to base. I will be addressing the situation and plan out our next course of action."

Charon nodded. "We'll leave the Duelists to you, Professor Frank."

With that said, Professor Frank bowed his head to the two 'heads' of Paradais.

"Thank you, Lady Charon," Frank said.

As Frank's holographic form faded out, Charon turned toward the Prophet.

"_**These are dangerous times, my love. The future is clouded from my sight for now. All we can do is move forward with our plan.**_"

Charon smirked as she crossed one leg over the other, sitting comfortably in her throne. "Now, we wait for the final pieces to come into play. Tomorrow, _they_ unite with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors to find the seven pieces."

"_**And just like the Duelists, their alliance will be put to the test.**_"

"Cooler heads will not prevail and one by one they will fall."

The Prophet added, waving his hands over the air as he forged a viewing orb to view each group. "_**All of them. Nothing, but pawns.**_"

"Shall we determine which piece goes first?"

"_**No, we'll let them make the first move. But, one slip and we'll take advantage.**_"

The viewing orb displayed images of the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, the Duelists, the Duel Academy students, and the Signers. In Charon and the Prophet's eyes, they were all chess pieces waiting to be played. The next move would ultimately decide how fate will play out in either side's favor.

The two heads of Paradais seemed very presumptuous, at the same time being very patient and shrewd.

Now, the grand stage is set. Nearly all the pieces have been set in place.

The game was ready to begin.

The heroes prepare to set off on their important quests and missions.

Day One has come to pass.

Day Two will begin tomorrow.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Omegamon: Tamers and Legendary Warriors, it's time.

Imperialdramon: Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon, we've arrived.

Takuya: WHOA! Those two are Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon?!

Takato: You've got to be kidding! The Digi-Destined and... and...

Masaru: Wow, look at all these kids and their digimon.

Agumon: Let's show these Demon Corps and Dark Masters who they're dealing with, Aniki!

Tai: It's been a while, Takato, Takuya. You two are looking well.

Granasmon: This occasion is a momentous one in the Digital World's history. Tamers and Legendary Warriors, you are to unite with the Digi-Destined and the DATS Team. Retrieve the seven pieces of Valmarmon before our enemies do. They cannot revive the Demon God.

Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru: We won't let you down, Lord Granasmon!

Ryo: In order to search each Digital Realm, we'll need to split you all into four groups.

Athenamon: Welcome to our kingdom, Sailor Senshi.

Minako: Wow, look at all these Amazons!

Makoto: You know I wouldn't mind living here. Seems like home to me.

Usagi: These are our ninja outfits?

Haruka: Humph, I still think this labyrinth is going to be a breeze.

Swordswoman: You think so? Well, you're going to be hit with a hard dose of reality. Unfriendly, show our friend here how her new Ninja power measures up against our Amazonian prowess.

Rei: Get serious, everyone. We only have 24 hours to endure and reach the end point where the Orb of Minos is located. With only limited resources and our Ninja Senshi forms, we can't make any mistakes and get gung-ho crazy.

Hotaru: This will be our biggest challenge to date.

Rika: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

-

_**Digi-Teams Unite! The Ninja Senshi Formation!**_

-

Madoudramon: Demon Corps. Dark Masters. The time has come to revive Valmarmon.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, a lot has gone done for our beloved characters. Reunions and revelations all in one chapter!

So, the 'hacker' has been revealed. It's none other than Professor Frank from the 5Ds series. If you've watched the series, he was the man who dueled Luna in the consolation round of the Fortune Cup. If you want to know how Frank got to the past, be sure to keep an eye out for the next _**YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden **_chapter, _Rise of the Paradais Knights_, written by my esteemed beta-reader, LazerWulf.

So, how did you enjoy the Senshi meeting their future children? Unfortunately, it's a short-lived moment since the Planetary Sailor Senshi will be heading out with the Amazons in the next chapter. Yeah, it sucks the Senshi's power levels have been drastically reduced to less powerful Ninja forms, but they've got to start somewhere to earn back their true Senshi powers/Valkyrie armors. Eh, technically, Rei still has access to the Houou's power, but that wouldn't be fair to the other girls if she had to save their butts and carry them on her own. :D

In the meantime, the Kuiper Senshi will look after Juuban in their absence. Chibi-Usa, the Neo Senshi, and the Quartet will be stationed within the same area. You never know when the Neo-Rajita will show up again. As for the Kuipers getting their Valkyrie forms, Aoshi has been given the Moon Heart Crystal so expect it to happen soon.

Well, the Signers have united with the Duelists and the GX team. I hope you enjoyed the Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei moment. (Please note: this was conceived long before the 10th anniversary crossover movie was ever announced.) There'll be plenty of more to come. As far as the other GX characters, I know I haven't added Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, and Atticus Rhodes yet. No worries. They'll be appearing in the upcoming chapters. As for Max and Sam, our little bridge between the DM and GX duelists, if you recall, Seto Kaiba fast-tracked them into Duel Academy at the end of _The Taiyoukai Awakening_ (if you 'misremember,' go back and read it again!), so even though they're a year younger than Jaden and the gang, they're in the same grade, which means that they have just finished their second year at Duel Academy.

Anyway, the next chapter will be even more epic. As this chapter was a tribute to Yu-Gi-Oh!'s 10th anniversary, the next chapter should no doubt serve as a tribute to the 10th anniversary of the Digimon anime meta-series! Everyone's going to be in the next chapter. I'm very excited to bring this chapter for all you. ;)

Send a review when you're done reading. Look forward to the next epic chapter! Take care and stay gold!


	5. Digiteams Unite! Ninja Senshi Formation!

**Disclaimer:** Big credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention (like Winged Knight) for allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters/GX/5Ds, or Digimon Adventure/Zero-Two/Tamers/Frontier/Savers.

**A/N:** Four chapters gone and things are moving fast. Now, what kind of hell will be unleashed on Day 2? For the record, I'm designating events by specific days. Lazer and I have outlined this story to last seven days (going by the story's timeline, mind you). Day 1 is done. All that's left are Days 2-7.

Anyway, this chapter will mostly cover the Tamers, Sailor Senshi, and the Legendary Warriors. Eh, also a little of everyone else.

Most importantly, this chapter will significant because the Tamers and the Ten Legendary Warriors will meet the other Digi-teams! This is a treat for all of you Digimon fans. Since August 14, 1999, the first Digimon anime - _**Digimon Adventure**_ aired on U.S. television. Since then, the franchise has encompassed four series: 02, Tamers, Frontier, and Data Squad/Savers. Since 1999, this marks the 10th anniversary of the Digimon anime. Granted, I didn't discover Digimon until early-2000... the first episode I saw was the one where Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon were killed by Myotismon. After that, a cool fight scene with WereGarurumon and Angemon battling the evil vamp. Ah, the memories. 10 years later and I'm still a fan. :D

On the subject of Digimon, there was supposed to be a new series this year. Turns out it was false. It was supposed to be titled _**Digimon Around**_, but that's not likely to happen. _**Dragonball Kai**_ isn't going on hiatus to be replaced by this new Digimon series like some believe. Oh well. Perhaps, we'll get new Digimon next year?

This chapter serves as a tribute to the 10th anniversary. I know it's late, but better late than never.

Enjoy the chapter, Digi-fans!

xxxxx

Chapter 5

_**Digi-Teams Unite! The Ninja Senshi Formation!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/March 26, 2009/10:00 AM**_

The date and time was set for the departure of the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. It was already 10:00 AM and the group all gathered at Shinjuku Central Park.

The Tamers Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, Himura Tsubasa, Jeri Katou, and Suzie Wong were already atop of Imperialdramon's back. Guilmon, Terriermon, Inumon, Lopmon, and Felinismon stood beside their partners. The petrified stone figures of the other Tamers and digimon partners were all placed on Imperialdramon's back. The massive dragon managed to adapt to carrying large and heavy passengers, considering how heavy the stone figures of Sakuyamon, Andromon, and Artemismon were.

The Legendary Warriors Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Himi, Dimitro Caine, Vega Hunter, Jaarin Wong, and Sam Joseph sat next to the Tamers group.

"Is everyone ready?" Omegamon asked the Tamers and Ten Warrior teams. "Did we leave anyone out?"

"Ai and Makoto are staying behind. They say they'll stay with Impmon to look after the city Inumon and Renamon's pups," Suzie spoke up. "You know, Yellow Kouinumon and Black Viximon. Their momma is still a stone figure and Inumon will be with us. They said they'd look after them."

"That's very nice of them," Jaarin smiled.

Takato scanned around, checking on everyone aboard. "Right. We've even brought Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and the others who were turned to stone."

"Yeah, let's hope Granasmon and Huanglongmon can turn them back," Himura promptly stated as he glanced at Phillipe and Artemismon. "Especially, you _two_."

"And Renamon," Rika added.

"Yeah, we're all good to go," Takuya confirmed.

"Roger that," Junpei said.

As he turned and faced a giant portal in front of him, the Royal Knight motioned toward Imperialdramon.

"Next stop: Central Digital Realm, Huanglongmon's palace! Hang on tight, everyone!" Imperialdramon announced as he and Omegamon passed right through the portal.

While the massive Dra-Warrior penetrated through the portal, Takato grabbed Rika's hand while Jeri did the same with Himura. Izumi grabbed Takuya's hands. Jaarin watched Suzie and Lopmon as she grabbed Sam's hand. The Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and the digimon braced themselves for the first few seconds of a shaky ride.

Observing the two mega digimon passing through the portal, the parents, guardians, and Hypnos employees watched the children vanish into the portal. Each of them was undoubtedly worried for their children, but they put their fears aside once again. They've placed their trust not just in the digimon, but their children, who became known to Tokyo as 'heroes.'

The Matsuda family, Takehiro and Yoshie, held each other's hands. They placed their faith in both Takato and Guilmon. The same could be said for the other parents.

Rika's mother and grandmother, Rumiko and Seiko, wore reserved expressions as they smiled, hoping for the best for Rika and Renamon.

Janyuu Wong lowered his head, praying for his son and two daughters along with their digimon.

Jeri's father and stepmother, Tadashi and Shizue, pressed close to each other as Jeri and Felinismon were in their prayers. Jeri's stepbrother, Masahiko, was too mesmerized by Omegamon and Imperialdramon to even his step sister leaving.

Kazu (Hirofumi and Takado) and Kenta's (Shiyunsuke and Akemi) parents prayed for their sons to be returned to normal.

Himura's godparents witnessed their godson's departure with Inumon. Yui and Dark Gabumon were also in attendance as they said their goodbyes to the two. On the other side, Tsukimaru and Saya watched Phillipe and Artemismon leave, hoping they'd be restored to normal. Saya carried their almost two-year-old son, Adam, in her arms. The baby smiled as he reached out (albeit was still too far) toward the portal.

Even Legendary Warriors' parents made their prayers and wished for their children's safe journey.

From Takuya's parents (Hiroaki and Yuriko) and younger brother (Shinya); Kouji and Kouichi's entire family (Kousei - the father, Satomi - Kouji's stepmother, and Tomoko - Kouji and Kouichi's mother); Tomoki's parents and his brother (Yutaka); even Izumi and Junpei's parents. They all witnessed the departure of their children. Absent from the group were Dimitro, Vega, and Sam's family.

Yamaki closed his lighter and turned toward Riley, who stood alongside Talley. "We've got work to do. With the Monster Makers, we'll monitor their progress and look after this city."

"We're on it," Riley and Talley replied in unison.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how far into the other Digital Realms they're going to explore," Shibumi asserted with fascination. "Even I haven't delved too deep near this legendary Central Realm."

"But, they will," Yamaki added as he and the others witnessed the portal seal off. "They're not only our Digi-Heroes, but they will become Digi-Pioneers. This will be their biggest task to date, but they won't be alone." With that, he opened and closed his lighter. "The other worlds' Chosen ones will be with them."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:15 AM**_

Exactly the same time the Tamers and Legendary Warriors departed, the Sailor Senshi gathered outside the shrine. Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman gave the Senshi enough time to express their goodbyes to the Neo Senshi, the Quartet, and the Kuiper Senshi. Fifteen minutes have passed since the Amazon queens' arrival and they couldn't afford to another delay.

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Teno'h, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe faced the Amazon queens standing in front of them. The portal leading to the Digital World was stabilized, but it wouldn't be long until it closed off.

"Are we all ready?" Athenamon addressed to the Planetary Senshi.

Usagi turned toward her cohorts and saw determined demeanors on their faces. "We're ready, your highnesses."

"There's no time for us to lose, guys. There's no telling when and if the Neo-Rajita will attempt another attack on our home," Rei said.

Just then, Karin interjected as she and the Kuiper Senshi approached the older Senshi. Following the Kuiper Belt Senshi were the Neo Senshi and the Quartet. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Cammy, Aoshi, Rio, Kohana, Yuuichirou, Mizuno, and Brimstone observed the events unfold before them.

"You guys have nothing to worry about," Karin reassured Usagi and the Planetary Senshi.

Chibi-Usa concurred with the Kuiper Senshi's leader. "That's why we're here. You leave these Neo-Rajita creeps to us. This'll be our chance to show them how we Neo Senshi deal with the bad guys."

"You said it," Diana agreed as she sat atop of Chibi-Usa's head.

Usagi approached Chibi-Usa and Karin. "I believe in you two especially. With me and the others absent, I'm entrusting you two to lead the younger generation." She embraced her daughter, who returned a hug to her present day mother. "Make sure the teams don't fall apart."

"We won't!" Chibi-Usa and Karin replied.

As Chibi-Usa turned, Hotaru stood in front of her. The two long-time friends hugged each other.

"Please, be careful, Hotaru-chan," Chibi-Usa said.

Hotaru replied. "While we're gone, try and find Pluto. We've tried looking all over for her."

"We'll do what we can to find her. I promise," the pink-haired princess vowed on her honor.

"I know you will," Hotaru added.

"We'll also be here looking for her," CereCere said.

The other Quartet exclaimed. "That's right!"

As Usagi turned toward Mamoru, she raced over toward him. Mamoru cradled the baby Chibi-Usa in his arms. She knew full well her husband would protect their infant daughter during this erratic period.

"Usa-ko, we'll all pulling for you and the other girls," he whispered.

"I know," Usagi smiled as she and Mamoru shared a warm embrace, quickly kissing one another.

"Usagi..." Luna murmured as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Good luck."

After she finished her kiss, Usagi acknowledged the Mooncat. "Thanks, Luna."

Luna and Artemis watched on as the lovers gave each other a farewell kiss. Then, they shifted their view toward the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and Quartet gathering toward the Planetary Senshi.

After Ami hugged both Amaya and Daiki, she faced her two future twins and Jami.

"Please, be careful out there, Ami. We'll all be pulling for you to get your powers back," Jami said.

"Kick ass and take names, mom!" Daiki and Amaya exclaimed.

"You two," Ami smiled broadly as she thought about Vega after their talk the other night. _I hope you and the other Legendary Warriors do well on the search. Let's all come back and spend time with our children more!_

As Makoto pat both Umi and Taylor's shoulders, she gave them her obligatory 'farewell' with a wink.

"I hope you two can work well together," Makoto said to her future daughter and the Texan.

"We won't let you down, mom!" Umi responded.

"Don't ya dare come back until you get your powers back, you hear me?" Taylor winked back.

Minako finished hugging Ai and kissed her forehead. "Ok, sweetie, show those alien creeps how us maidens in love kick alien butt!"

"Right!" Ai replied.

"And you can count on me to aid Ai!" Christina chimed. "After all, Ai and I are your successors to the idol throne."

"Minako!" Artemis called out to the girl he has long mentored. "We've taught you all you need to know. Let this training broaden your training to a new level. It's time you get serious along with the others!"

Taking the Mooncat's advice to heart, Minako smiled and winked to Artemis.

"The cat's right, babe," Rio said as he approached Minako. He stopped her and kissed the blonde on her lips.

Ai watched proudly as her parents shared a passionate farewell kiss. As Kohana walked by Minako, the blonde finished her kiss to Rio and hugged the girl.

"Take care, Kohana. Please, stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Sure thing," Kohana replied, hugging her brother's girlfriend.

"And Adam-kun," Minako shifted her eyes toward Adam. "You help Ai and the others look after everything while we're gone."

Adam politely bowed. "We will."

"Leave it to us!" Deedee chirped as she fluttered around Adam's head.

Ai rolled her eyes in disgust. _Oh brother. If anything, we need to keep an eye on that annoying bat._

Rei tightly embraced Ryuuhi and Koori. The twins pulled away as they waved goodbye to their mother. Their reunion was short yet bittersweet, but this hopefully wouldn't be the last time they'd see each other.

"Good luck, mother. We're all going to pull for you," Koori stated.

Ryuuhi asserted. "I know you all will pass this labyrinth test. You're Sailor Senshi after all and never the types to quit."

The Miko smirked, folding her arms proudly. "You know your mother your aunties very well, kids. We've raised very sharp kids, Hiei-kun." She said as she saw Hiei, Cammy, Yuuichirou, Helena, and Tyra walking forward. "Sheesh, I really need to remind myself that the shrine's becoming more crowded every year." She remarked, scratching her head.

"Please, be careful, sister," Cammy said.

"Yeah, um... I just wanted to say good luck, and here," Yuuichirou said as he gave the Miko a tiny seashell necklace.

Rei received the gift and smiled. "What's this for?"

"A good luck charm."

"Silly Yuuichirou. I don't need it, but I'll still take it," she said as she placed it in her pocket. "Please, look after everyone while I'm away."

"I will," the man vowed.

"Hey, just wanted to say... don't let this labyrinth test get you. Life's always full of challenges," Tyra stated. "This is just another hurdle to jump over."

Helena interjected. "She's right, Rei. We're definitely hoping you and the others return with even greater powers than before!"

"Count on it," the Miko replied.

Last but not least, Hiei walked in front of Rei. She noticed the demon carrying the baby twins. She knelt over, humming a short song while kissing the babies on their foreheads. She then poked Hiei on his forehead and smirked.

"And you... I know you, Yusuke, and the boys will probably be heading out to Makai soon."

"Yes."

Rei nodded. "Find out what you know about these Demon Priests. Let's hope we'll be able to come back and help you guys."

"Rei..."

"I'll be fine, Hiei. I have the Houou looking after me and I promise... no, I _guarantee_ we'll be back stronger than we've ever been."

"Show these Amazons what you're made of, Miko," Hiei stated.

"Oh yeah. You know it!" Rei winked.

"Rei-chan, we're all ready to go," Usagi spoke out as she and the other Planetary Senshi faced her.

Nodding in response, the dark-haired woman waved goodbye to everyone and hurried over to her friends.

"I think we wasted enough of their time," Haruka asserted as she referred to the Amazon queens.

Michiru folded her arms. "We're all ready then."

"Yes, it's time," Hotaru added.

Athenamon and Swordswoman both smiled as they walked through the portal. The Planetary Sailor Senshi waved their farewells to their friends and family. Then, one by one, the Senshi pressed onward to their new adventure and return to the Digital World. As the portal sealed off, Karin and Chibi-Usa turned to face their respective teams.

"Hear that, guys? As the appointed successors of the Planetary Senshi, this is our chance to shine. We can't afford to slip up and let them down," Karin gave a quick speech to her teammates. "So... any objections?"

"For now, we, the new generation, wield the torch," Chibi-Usa proclaimed. "Neo Senshi, time to put all the training we received to good use."

"Right!" The Neo Senshi and the Quartet exclaimed.

Yusuke stood up as he saw Raizen Jr. confront him.

"So, what do you think, dad?" Raizen Jr. asked. "We'll be looking after things while the Senshi are gone. How are things in the Makai? Any different?"

"Well, we still need to see Koenma," Yusuke replied.

Kurama quickly replied. "Hopefully they'll be able to help us in this case. This is a case where everything that we hold dear is at stake."

"So, basically, we've only seen the tip of the iceberg as far as the Makai goes, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"Merely scratching and uncovering the first layer. This time we're delving further into the deepest pits of the Makai where the Meikai lurks," the red-haired fox clarified his point. "If any of you wish to back out, now's your chance. We don't need those who aren't fit to join our cause."

Mizuno smirked. "Hey, I never turn down anything. I'm in."

Brimstone concurred. "Likewise, Kurama."

"Well, I really don't like the Makai, to be honest, but what the hell... I'm in," Kuwabara shrugged.

Hiei added. "I have some business to attend to with Mukuro."

"I need to speak with Yomi. Yusuke, we'll leave you to contact Enki," Kurama said.

"Right. Leave that to me," Yusuke replied. "Hey, Jr. While you're out on patrol, you should go see your mom... err.. Keiko and you. Your baby self I mean."

"Yes, I know full well what you mean!" Raizen Jr. chuckled at his father awkward way of communicating. "I know you're still getting used to seeing your son from over 1000 years in the future. It's pretty awkward, ain't it?"

"Awkward is an understatement!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I mean, I still can't believe it!"

"Time travel is funny that way," Aoshi added to the conversation.

Cammy tugged on Aoshi's right arm. She quickly garnered the Lycan's attention, diverting him away from the Spirit Detectives' circle.

"Cammy-chan?"

"We need to decide when's the right time to grant the Kuiper Senshi their Valkyrie forms. You still have the Moon Heart Crystal, right?"

Pulling out the red heart-shaped crystal in hand, Aoshi answered Cammy's inquiry. "I've got it right here. With Usagi-san and the others gone, I'm left in care of the Moon Heart Crystal. Karin is the only one to still have her Valkyrie power. Pluto-sama is AWOL. I'm still debating with this issue. Until there's a serious crisis, I don't see any reason to yet."

"Oh, Aoshi-kun, you heard what Usagi-san said. There's no telling when those Neo-Rajita jerks will show up and begin another campaign to attack our city."

"I know, but still, last time I used the crystal, it _hurt_. I think it was the most pain I'd ever experienced in my life."

"You're just going to have to come to terms and actually do it, Aoshi," Mamoru said as he sat down next to the teenage boy.

Chibi-Usa walked over to Aoshi and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't pressure yourself. Whenever you're ready to give the Kuiper Senshi their Valkyrie power, we'll be there waiting."

"Thanks," Aoshi smiled as he pressed the Moon Heart Crystal against his chest. "I just need to speak with my father before I can make this happen."

"I'm sure he'll understand," added Luna.

Artemis curled up next to Aoshi. "After all, he's entrusted it to you and the Moon family."

"I'll give you my answer tonight, Chibi-Usa-san," Aoshi addressed to the pink-haired girl.

"Good," Chibi-Usa replied with a smile. "Now, let's get the day started, everyone. Time to restore our future." With that, everyone nodded in response.

The pink-haired princess sighed, deeply wondering about the whereabouts of a certain Guardian of Time. _Puu, where could you be after all this?_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Castle/10:36 AM**_

Imperialdramon and Omegamon emerged through the portal provided by Granasmon and Huanglongmon. Rather than going through the hassle of passing through the gates, the two God digimon allowed the Royal Knight and the Dra-Warrior leader direct access into the Golden Castle.

The Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and the digimon slid down Imperialdramon's back as they were awestruck by the magnificent, grandiose scenery. Although the Tamers were already familiar with the sacred palace, they still were just as captivated. The center of the palace was still fully decorated with assortments of old medieval gothic architecture. Golden Chinese dragon statues lined up across all sides of the walls barricaded around them. Beaming from the ceiling was a long golden column of light, which gleamed across the entire interior of the castle.

Gazing up at the top of the castle's ceiling, the Legendary Warriors gasped in unison. They were quickly captivated by what they saw.

No words could describe just how magnificent and imposing the god-like entity appeared from above the ceiling.

They were facing a giant, golden dragon whose entire body was covered in scales of obsidian armor. It's long neck uncurled while stretching its head out to glare down at his guests, whom he personally invited.

"WOOOOOOW! That's a BIG dragon!" Tomoki exclaimed before anyone could utter a word.

Junpei whispered. "That's putting it mildly, Tomoki."

"So, that's Huanglongmon?" Izumi inquired, her mouth agape.

"Golden dragon inside a golden castle? I think that's pretty obvious," Takuya answered as he was awestruck as the other Ten Warriors. "Well, Takato? It must to be him, right?"

The Tamer nodded as he walked forward with Guilmon. "The one and only."

"It's nice to see you again, Huanglongmon, sir," Guilmon said as he bowed.

Omegamon knelt down and slightly bowed his head before the Ultimate Sovereign. "Legendary Warriors, it's true. I give you the one who oversees all in and outside his holy grounds. He serves as the Guardian of the Digital Realms. He's the one whose power transcends Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon. This is the creator of the four Digimon Sovereigns. I give you: Lord Huanglongmon."

"Can't believe this is actually THE creator of the four Sovereigns," Vega was flabbergasted. "I sure wish I could've brought Ami to see this!"

"Quiet, you guys. Let's listen to what he needs to say," Kouji said.

Kouichi agreed. "Let's be respectful. We're in Huanglongmon's holy grounds now."

"Lord Huanglongmon, as you know, we've been struck with a terrible crisis," Takato spoke before the golden dragon.

"Our friends were turned to stone by King Basilikmon, a digimon we thought perished in the Shadow Tournament," Himura pointed to the stone figures sitting atop of Imperialdramon's back.

"If you could," Inumon pleaded. "Lord Huanglongmon, with due respect. Renamon and the others..."

"Also, our D-Scanners were infected by some creep named Grendelmon and we can't activate our Spirits!" Takuya exclaimed. "Please, we need..."

Huanglongmon calmly spoke in a loud but serene tone. "_**Granasmon and I are fully aware of what's happened. First, we'll restore your friends from King Basilikmon's spell, Tamers.**_" The dragon shifted his attention from the Tamers and turned toward the Legendary Warriors. "_**And then, Legendary Warriors, we'll remove the virus that's prevented you access to your Spirits.**_"

"Thank you, Lord Huanglongmon," Takato and Takuya said in unison.

Raising his head above his seated platform, Huanglongmon's eyes burned with golden light. "_**Lord Granasmon, our guests have arrived. It's time to undo what their enemies' have done.**_"

Suddenly, a floating orb descended from high above the ceiling. It lowered itself next to Huanglongmon's massive frame. As it rested on a golden pillar, the orb immediately glowed while a white aura imbued it. The ball then fired a beam of light, forging a light that shaped itself into a human body. The body then became detailed, taking on the appearance of a human priest. His young face glistened as he wore blonde hair and pure blue eyes. The man wore an accessory of assorted white robes and a long, gold and blue cape. Ten massive angel wings protruded out his back; five jutting out the left side and five others jutting out the opposite side. He wore white gloves and boots. Around the edges of these gloves and boots, and on his belt, were an assortment of emeralds, sapphire, and ruby gems.

The spirit of the legendary Digi-God of Light appeared before them, captivating both sides.

"Lord Granasmon," Omegamon and Imperialdramon murmured.

"That's Lord Granasmon?" Dimitro asked.

"All that's left of him. You're looking at his spirit," Rika answered.

"Wow, how beautiful," Jaarin commented.

"I agree, big sister," Suzie said as she held Lopmon in her arms.

Huanglongmon turned his head as he addressed to the Digi-God. "_**Lord Granasmon, we're ready.**_"

Granasmon shifted forward and faced his audience. A composed smile adorned the ancient one's face as he put his hand toward the stone figures sitting on Imperialdramon's back. _"With my full authority and holy truth, remove this cursed seal on those innocent souls. Return our beloved friends from out of their sealed prisons. Now! Evil seal, be gone!"_

With that, Granasmon's eyes glowed white.

Then, in a miraculous display of godly power, a white light quickly washed over the petrified Tamers and digimon. In a matter of seconds, the white light washed away the stone state of each Tamer and digimon. Sakuyamon was first as the light restored her to normal, causing her to de-evolve back into Renamon. Kazu, Andromon, Kenta, and Marine Angemon followed afterwards. Kazu and Kenta were returned to normal while Andromon turned back to Guardromon. Marine Angemon remained in mega form as he was revived. Henbu's statue form was returned to normal as he turned back to normal Henry Wong. As for Phillipe and Artemismon, both were quickly turned to normal (in Artemismon's case, she de-evolved back to Jaguarmon).

The other Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and digimon were elated to see their friends returned to normal.

"HENRY!!" Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Suzie, and Jaarin exclaimed simultaneously.

"YES! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Terriermon cried out as he hurried over and crawled up Imperialdramon. As he reached the dragon's back, he lunged at Henry and gave him a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see ya again, buddy! Henry!"

"Terriermon...? Where...?" Henry blinked as he observed his surroundings. He pat Terriermon's back and noticed Huanglongmon. "Are we in the Central Realm?!"

"Took ya long enough to notice, Henry," Terriermon chuckled, wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Takato called out to Kazu, Kenta, and Phillipe.

Kazu asked. "Hey, Chumley! How did we get here?"

"Long story short, Granasmon revived you guys," Inumon promptly stated. "You were turned to stone by King Basilikmon."

"Yes, I remember what happened!" Kenta proclaimed. "That snake... he turned us to stone."

Rika corrected him. "Not all of us. Renamon..."

Upon hearing her Tamer's call, Renamon vanished and reappeared in front of Rika. Inumon raced over to Renamon and embraced his lover.

"Oh, Renamon! We're so glad you're back!" Inumon cried on Renamon's shoulder. "Our pups were crying their little heads off!"

Renamon chuckled as she pat Inumon's back. "I'm fine, Inumon. Where are the pups?"

"Impmon and his Tamers are taking care of them while we're here," the dark canine said.

"Good, but why are we here in Huanglongmon's realm?"

"About that..." Rika was about to say something until Huanglongmon interjected.

The golden dragon calmly answered for the Tamers and their digimon. "_**You've all been summoned here to discuss a situation pertaining the seven Valmarmon pieces. Our enemies have already begun setting their sights on them, I'm afraid.**_"

"That's terrible!" Phillipe exclaimed as Jaguarmon hopped on his head. He looked down and noticed Himura smiling up toward him. "Himura, I'm glad everyone else is fine."

Himura replied. "Likewise, my friend."

"Wait a second, you forgot us," Takuya spoke out as he and the other Ten Warriors held out their D-Scanners. "We still need our spirits."

"_**Thank you for reminding me, Takuya Kanbara. Yes, you're correct. Now, to neutralize the virus infecting your D-Scanners,**_" Huanglongmon raised his head as his eyes burned with intense red light. One of his Digicores levitated off his body and floated in front of him. "_**Mystical Digicore, neutralize and remove the virus from their devices. Restore the Spirits of the Ten Ancient Warriors!**_" With that, Huanglongmon fired two eye beams through the Digicore.

While the Digicore absorbed the beam, it shot out ten golden beams at the D-Scanners. As each device was imbued with golden light, Grendelmon's virus was neutralized in each D-Scanners. The Legendary Warriors' faces lit up as they saw their Spirits reappear on the tiny screens.

"Yes! We have our spirits backs!" Junpei shouted with joy.

Sam shook his head. "Now, we can use them in battle again."

Kouji frowned a little. "We just need to avoid getting jumped by Grendelmon."

"Heh, we'll be more than ready for him next time!" Takuya replied openly.

"I hope you're right," Kouichi said.

"Thank you, Lord Huanglongmon," Tomoki said as he expressed gratitude to the Central Realm ruler.

"_Yes, now that you have access to your spirits again... I must address the Warriors of Wood, Water, Earth, and Metal. Please, step forth."_

Once Granasmon faced the Legendary Warriors, Vega, Jaarin, Sam, and Dimitro walked forward.

"I wonder what this is about?" Takuya whispered.

"Sssh, keep it down," Izumi lightly chided her boyfriend.

Takato turned toward Rika and shrugged. "What do you think?"

"I wouldn't know. Just watch," the redhead said.

Granasmon's spiritual form hovered closely above the four Warriors. He raised his left hand and released four beams of light, which washed over the four D-Scanners. The Warriors watched in awe as their spirits seemingly fused together on the screen. Takuya looked at each screen and smiled broadly.

"No way... you mean you four finally got the power of..." Takuya abruptly stopped as Kouji covered his mouth.

"_Vega Hunter, Jaarin Wong, Dimitro Caine, and Sam Joseph. Although this was long overdue, I have now unlocked your Spirits' potential to merge together and allow you to evolve into your A-Hybrid forms. Consider this as a gift for honoring the spirits of Wood, Water, Earth, and Metal. You four have brought prestige to warriors once corrupted by Cherubimon and used to fight the five Legendary Warriors."_

"Yeah, I'm glad you're all on our side," Takuya said as he offered a thumb up to the Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam. "Good job, guys. We're now complete."

"This is so cool! You guys finally get to use your A-Hybrid forms!" The ecstatic Tomoki exclaimed.

Jaarin smiled as she stared over her D-Scanner. "We'll see once we get into action."

"_Correct. You four will be able to utilize these A-Hybrid forms and fuse your two spirits in union. I've given you four this upgrade since we're dealing with a great crisis... which could lead to Valmarmon's resurrection."_

As soon as Granasmon mentioned the evil Digi-God's name, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors ceased talking.

"He's right, Legendary Warriors and Tamers," a trio of voices chimed in from above everyone.

The two groups glanced upward as Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon descended from the ceiling. The Celestial Angel trio hovered toward Omegamon and Imperialdramon.

"Seraphimon! Is it true? The reason Granasmon upgraded Vega, Dimitro, Jaarin, and Sam's D-Scanners was to help them prepare for our quest to find the seven Valmarmon pieces?"

"That's correct, Takuya Kanbara," Seraphimon plainly answered.

"These four Spirits never had the ability to evolve into their A-Hybrid forms because of what I did. That's why Mercuremon has had to resort to stealing Seraphimon's power to augment his own strength. With the exception of the Spirits of Darkness, which I had given to Kouichi's astral form, I used the power that would eventually have been used to create their A-Hybrid forms to give each of them life, granting them the ability to operate without a wielder to harness their powers. Unfortunately, none of them would ever be able to achieve their A-Hybrid forms, until now."

Takuya asserted. "Don't worry, Cherubimon. Thanks to us, we helped to cleanse the evil out of the spirits and they're now in good hands. I promise Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin, and Sam will wield these A-Hybrid powers with care."

Smiling, Vega patted Takuya's back. "Hey, man. Thanks for believing in us."

"No prob."

Izumi turned toward Jaarin and nodded. "We know you won't let us down. Jaarin, I'm looking forward to see what your A-Hybrid form looks like."

"Me, too. This is so exciting!" Jaarin said.

"Good for you, big sister," Suzie said as she hugged her sister. "Isn't this great, Henry? Terriermon? Lopmon?"

"Yeah, it sure is. Congrats, sis," Henry acknowledged his older sister.

Terriermon chuckled as he mumbled, covering his mouth. "I hope her A-Hybrid form turns out to be a hot sea babe."

"Terriermon," Henry sternly responded to his perverted partner shooting off his mouth.

"What?" The rabbit-eared dog scoffed.

"I can't wait to see how our new A-Hybrids in action," Sam said.

"Same here," Dimitro replied.

Huanglongmon quickly interjected, slightly raising his tone. "_**If we are through with the congratulations, let's move onto more crucial matters. We still have the matter of securing the seven Valmarmon pieces scattered across the five Digital Realms. To begin with, there are four pieces scattered in the four cardinal realms, with one piece hidden in each of the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western Realms.**_"

Granasmon offered more detail to the brief discussion. _"There are currently three pieces situated in the Central Realm. One in Anubimon's realm: the Underworld. Another in Goddramon and Holydramon's sacred sanctuary in Digital Paradise. Lastly, the third is secured within Central Realm Proper's largest prison known as Purgatory."_

"Just the thought of this Purgatory is giving me the creeps," Kazu shuddered.

Omegamon replied, further detailing the aspects of Purgatory. "When a digimon is destroyed, if their code is not absorbed or deleted, their spirit goes to either the Underworld or Paradise, depending on how they're judged. However, some digimon are too radical to risk sending them to the Underworld, and so they are captured instead and sent to Purgatory."

"Yikes, that's scary," Kenta said.

'Pi, pi, pi!" Marine Angemon agreed.

"_**Now, the most pressing matter is within the four cardinal Digital Realms. The enemies are already plotting their next move and will split into four divisions to cover each realm. To counter their measures, we've decided to divide all of you into four teams. One team will cover the Southern Digital Realm, which is the Digital World connected to your own Earth.**_"

Takato nodded. "That much we know."

"Yes, everything that the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors have explored are all a part of the same realm," Imperialdramon explained. "Everything Zhuqiaomon oversees is our world, including Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon's domain."

"Now, the world which our own human partners, the Digi-Destined, come from, is Azulongmon's domain," Omegamon promptly stated. "That would be the Eastern Digital Realm."

"So, that just leaves the Western and Northern Digital Realms completely free of Chosen ones?" asked Henry.

Huanglongmon corrected the intellectual Tamer. "_**Quite the contrary. Whilst it's true the Western Digital Realm has no Chosen children, Baihumon governs a realm far more dangerous than the other three combined. Currently, the Western Realm is suffering from an outbreak of the X-Virus, which has given rise to an increase in insurgency. Baihumon has done his best to secure order, but it will still take him and the Royal Knights time to cease the rising violence amongst the digimon natives.**_"

"X-Virus? What's that?" Jeri inquired.

"I've heard of this program before. No one knows how it started, but certain digimon have been infected by it," Felinismon spoke up. "It's said to corrupt a digimon almost like a disease and completely changes them."

"In a good or bad way?" asked Takato.

The feline quickly added. "Depends. In most cases, it might be really bad."

Guilmon nodded, his face looked saddened. "I was there, Takato. When I was with the Royal Knights, we saw many terrible things happen in that realm."

"Guilmon, I know you don't wish to remember much of what happened," Omegamon said. "I, too, refuse to acknowledge the unspeakable events that unfolded."

Facing his partner, Takato pat Guilmon's head. "It must have been pretty bad over there."

"Trust me, Takato. Zhuqiaomon's realm is dangerous, but the Western Realm can be unpredictable. You can't tell who is an enemy or a friend over there."

Rika sighed. "This X-Virus sounds like a serious issue."

"_**We're all digressing from the original discussion. As I've said, the Western Digital Realm is too radical for even a Chosen group of children to contain the X-Virus. It's all primarily digimon's work. However, the Northern Digital Realm is connected with a human world, which has recently brought forth its own Chosen Ones.**_"

This revelation immediately shocked the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors.

"Seriously?! Ebonwumon's realm is connected with a human world?!" Kazu's mouth dropped.

"Who are these Chosen Ones? I mean, Azulongmon chose the Digi-Destined for his realm," Kenta proclaimed.

Phillipe wondered. "They're Chosen Ones we certainly haven't met. That's for sure." He stood, facing Huanglongmon and Granasmon in awe. _Incredible, so, these are the Digi-Gods that Himura and the others saw during the Rajita invasion? Jaguarmon told me how majestic they were, but I had NO idea. This is simply amazing._

"_You are correct, Phillipe Sagara. The Chosen Ones for the Northern Realm are a group of older children. In their world, they are a part of a secret government organization known as DATS. Their job is to defend their world from invading digimon. Each of them has their own digimon partner and have worked together to neutralize dangerous enemies."_

"Hmm, that almost sounds just like our situation. I mean, we have Hypnos and Yamaki's team has been defending our world from invading digimon. Although his earlier methods were questionable," Henry pointed out.

Terriermon asserted. "Except Hypnos never required our help from the beginning, This DATS group sound like a big charity case.... um, right? I mean, they've at least done good unlike Yamaki in the past."

"_The chosen children of the DATS team include a young, brash former street brawler named Masaru Daimon, who serves as the leader of the team. The group also consists of a bright young mind named Thomas H. Norstein. There is, of course, the female head of the group: Yoshino Fujieda. In addition, we have the Ikuto Noguchi and Masaru's younger sister Chika Daimon. Each has their own digimon partners: Masaru has partnered with an Agumon, Thomas with a Gaomon, Yoshino with a Lalamon, Ikuto with a Falcomon, and Chika with a Biyomon."_

"Wow, an Agumon and a Biyomon?" Inumon was astonished.

"I wonder if they're any different from Tai and Sora's partners," Himura said.

Omegamon addressed to the Tamers and company. "They're actually quite a bit bigger than their Eastern Realm counterparts. I should know, because I've personally met these children and their partners. Right, Guilmon?"

Guilmon blushed a bit and chuckled. "Yep! We sure did, Takato!"

"Modest as always, Guilmon. Although, both sides came off to a rocky start. We were assigned to destroy Masaru's world by Yggdrasil," Omegamon unveiled a horrifying truth, shedding the light on what he and the other Royal Knights had done following Guilmon's induction into the Royal Knight army.

"Guilmon, you told me about this, but I never would've imagined you and the Royal Knights being used by this Yggdrasil entity to destroy this Masaru guy's world," Takato said as he pat Guilmon's head and sighed with regret. "You should've let me come..."

"I wasn't exactly myself at the time, Takato. Besides, it was best you and the Tamers didn't come, as Yggdrasil would've surely destroyed you if you tried to intervene." Imperialdramon stated. "The matter was eventually settled in any case. Yggdrasil was defeated, and Masaru and Agumon have been traveling around the Northern Realm helping the other partner digimon rebuild in the wake of all the destruction."

"But where did this Yggdrasil come from, and why was he running things instead of Ebonwumon?" Rika pondered.

Granasmon stressed. _"Ebonwumon has had a habit of coming and going as he pleased from his post, being the eldest Sovereign. Because of this, he decided he needed someone else to oversee his realm for him, and so he reprogrammed the D-Reaper, turning it into Yggdrasil."_

There was a hushed silence amongst the group, specifically from the Tamers. Jeri shuddered at the mention of the rogue program, which nearly destroyed the two worlds. Felinismon put a hand on Jeri's shoulder as Himura moved in to take the girl's hand.

"How is that possible? I thought the D-Reaper was reduced to a basic, harmless program after Terriermon forged that wormhole!" Henry recalled.

"_When you humans initiated the Operation Doodlebug program, Terriermon became the necessary trump card necessary to reverse the pull of the wormhole to drag the D-Reaper into an abyss. As a result, D-Reaper was regressed back into its original, harmless state, no more complex than a simple calculator you humans commonly use to solve arithmetic."_

Imperialdramon continued. "The D-Reaper was a program originally designed by the humans in the Southern Realm to stabilize the growing digimon population. Ebonwumon reprogrammed the D-Reaper's program following its demise and converted it into a new program that would rule over the Northern Realm, and that program became Yggdrasil."

"With Yggdrasil programmed to be the protector of the digimon population, once humans invaded the Northern Realm and began deleting digimon, Yggdrasil decided that the humans needed to pay for their crimes. Its primary goal was to _delete_ the humans," Omegamon sighed, regretting every decision he made while serving under Yggdrasil. "Gallantmon and I convinced Yggdrasil to send one of our fellow Knights, Sleipmon, to Earth, but when he failed to return, Yggdrasil obstructed the memories of our partners so we would follow his orders without question. Guilmon had no recollection of Takato or his time with the Tamers, just as I could not recall Matt, Tai, or any of the other Digi-Destined. But with Yggdrasil's destruction, his power over us vanished and we returned to our normal selves."

The Warrior of Suzaku looked down at Guilmon, his face contorted with sadness. "Oh, buddy. I had no idea. Now I know why you never wanted to speak much of it."

"I really don't recall anything since our memories were kinda blank. When Masaru told us what we did, I hated what I've done," Guilmon said, rubbing his head against Takato's side. "I'm just glad I met Masaru and Agumon. Those two are very strong! Masaru even punches digimon!"

"HE WHAT?!" The Tamers and Legendary Warriors exclaimed in unison, their mouths gaped.

Omegamon chuckled, scratching his head with his War Greymon limb. "It's hard to swallow, but it's true. The DATS team uses what they call a DigiSoul to activate their partners' digivolution abilities. For some reason, Masaru's DigiSoul is tied to his aggression, and cannot be activated unless he punches the adversary digimon."

Takato trembled with excitement. "I really want to meet this Masaru guy."

"Likewise," Takuya said. "I mean, the dude punches digimon. That's like the very definition of 'badass'."

Omegamon spoke up as he managed to chuckle. "Well, you'll get your chance, Takato and Takuya. Actually, that's why we brought you all here. Ryo, Imperialdramon, and I managed to persuade Masaru to join us."

There was an immediate silence amongst the two Digi-groups.

"You did?" Inumon inquired.

"Who said the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors would be the only Digi-teams looking for the Valmarmon pieces? Heck, just for one big added bonus, we've went out of our way to gather our old friends," Imperialdramon alluded to another group of Digi-Heroes.

"No, you don't mean..." Kazu and Kenta both trembled with excitement.

Huanglongmon shifted his head behind a pair of doors across the room. "_**Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, if you two would open the doors for our guests.**_"

"Ryo?! Cyberdramon?!" The Tamers and Legendary Warriors exclaimed in unison as they faced the doors where Ryo and his digimon partner stood behind.

"Been a while, you guys," Ryo smirked as he and Cyberdramon proceeded to open the doors.

"Where the heck have you been, Ryo?!" Takato exclaimed.

Ryo smirked. "Been out and about around the Digital Realms. Cyberdramon and I managed to round up everyone to help us on our quest."

"You haven't been around to help us," Rika scoffed.

Cyberdramon shook his head to Ryo. "Shall we?"

"Time to let our guests in, my friend," the Legendary Tamer replied as he and Cyberdramon proceeded to open the doors. "Tamers and Legendary Warriors, I'm sure you're already familiar with this group. Since they did help us in the battle with the Rajita, albeit for a brief time."

With that, as Ryo opened the door, the room within was brimmed with white light. Then, a group of shadowy figures passed through the light and stepped forward.

Everyone's expressions lit up with elation, especially Takato, Takuya, Kazu, and Kenta. Their expressions were priceless as they faced a group of familiar faces they've already met and a few others they were finally introduced to.

"_**YES!! YES!!**_" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison, her faces lit up with happiness.

Takato smiled broadly and clenched his fists. "All right, this is just what we need! NO, this is a dream come true... AGAIN!" However, his face contorted with shock as he and the others noticed the other familiar faces. "No way... you even got them, too?!"

Guilmon exclaimed. "It's the WHOLE Digi-Destined team!"

Takuya had all but one word to say about this moment. "Awesome."

All 13 Digi-Destined stood before the Tamers and Legendary Warriors. Their legendary presence mesmerized everyone from the Southern Realm's Digi-Heroes.

Tai Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Courage and human partner of Agumon, stepped forward and smirked. "Been a while, Takato and Takuya." He turned, shifting his gaze at the Tamers and the Warriors. "Tamers and Legendary Warriors, how's it going?"

Omegamon approached Tai and knelt in front of him. "Good to see you, old friend."

"You, too," Tai looked up at Omegamon and nodded. "Guys, I know you're going to need a lot of people. So, I brought the whole gang from my world. Check it out!"

As each Digi-Destined stepped forward, the Tamers and Legendary Warriors were head over heels at the shocking event unfolding.

The blonde haired 'rock star' Matt Ishida, Digi-Destined of Friendship and human partner of Gabumon, introduced himself. "Hey, all. It's an honor to meet you, and to see some of you again." As he waved to the Southern Realm's Digi-Heroes, he walked over by Tai and hugged Omegamon. "Omegamon, you're looking well."

"You, too," Omegamon said.

A red-haired young woman and a pink bird with blue-tipped feathers came forward next. These two were Sora Takenouchi, Digi-Destined of Love, and her partner Biyomon. "Hello, everyone. Tai, Matt, TK, and the others have told me all about you. Nice to meet you."

"We're honored to meet you, Tamers and Legendary Warriors," Biyomon said with a light bow.

Then, a young man sporting spiky, red hair came forward carrying his pineapple laptop. A red-shelled beetle flew along his side, accompanying the young man. Izzy Izumi, Digi-Destined of Knowledge, and his partner Tentomon came forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Digi-Teams of the Southern Realm. I know this is overwhelming, but believe me... we're the real deal."

Tentomon corrected him. "Uh, I think they already knew that, Izzy!"

"Right."

Inumon chuckled with excitement. "Man, this is kosher. The other Digi-Destined we never even met are here."

"This truly is going to be a remarkable day we'll never forget," Himura remarked.

The next Digi-Destined to come forward was a strawberry blonde girl wearing a pink cowgirl hat and a revealing accessory of a white halter top, a short, pink skirt, and brown leather boots. A green plant with a pink flower jutting out of its head walked beside her. These two were Mimi Tachikawa, Digi-Destined of Sincerity, and her partner Palmon.

"Oh, wow. How pretty," Mimi was captivated by the sacred room. "Don't you think, Palmon?"

"More importantly, look! It's those Tamers and the Legendary Warriors we were told about!" Palmon pointed toward the group facing them.

Mimi turned and waved to them. "Wow, look at all of you. Tell me, are you all happy to see us?"

Kazu and Kenta's eyes formed hearts as they were captivated by Mimi's revealing outfit.

"Miiiiimiiii," the two fanboys were swooned by the diva's appearance.

Rika groaned as she folded her arms. "Ugh, will you two cut it out?"

"I can't say I blame them," Junpei snickered. "You might have some competition, Izumi."

"How silly of you to even imply of such a thing," Izumi scoffed.

After Mimi, the oldest member of the Digi-Destined came forward. A blue-haired adult walked carrying a bag and a white-furred seal-like animal with purple markings and an orange mohawk accompanied him. These two were Joe Kido, Digi-Destined of Reliability, and his partner Gomamon.

"Hey, all! Nice to meet each of you!" Joe introduced himself. "Joe Kido here."

"And I'm Gomamon! Yep, we're happy to be of service to ya!"

Following the OGs, the younger Digi-Destined paced forward.

Davis Motomiya, the Digi-Destined of Miracles, raced over to Takato and Takuya. "Hey, you two! It's been a while!"

"Davis!" Takato and Takuya shouted as they shook Davis' hands.

Takeru 'TK' Takashi, the Digi-Destined of Hope, stepped forward and bowed to the Southern Realm's heroes. "Good to see all of you again. You're all looking well."

"I'll say!" Kari Kamiya, the Digi-Destined of Light, added as she walked behind TK. She waved to the Tamers and Legendary Warriors. "It's so good to see you all! You've all grown!"

"We can say the same about you, guys," Henry replied.

"Yowsa! Sora's a fox, Mimi's hot, and Kari's still as cute as ever." Terriermon remarked as his eyes, too, turned into hearts.

Ken Ichijouji, the Digi-Destined of Kindness, came up behind Kari with Willis, the Digi-Destined of Destiny, and Willis' partner Gummymon.

"Ken and Willis, too!" Phillipe exclaimed. "This is incredible!"

Jeri nodded as she saw other familiar faces she seen from television. "That's not all! Look!"

The final two to emerge were a purple-haired young woman with a bipedal hawk wearing a single feather tied by a head strap. The other was a calm-natured young man with a flat, brown hair covering his head and he walked along with a yellow armadillo wearing an orange shell.

The girl was Yolei Inoue, accompanied by her digimon partner Hawkmon.

The young man was Cody Hida, accompanied by his digimon partner Armadillomon.

"Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon!" Guardromon exclaimed. "Remarkable... no, stupendous! We're honored to be in the same room as the Digi-Destined!"

"MY GOSH!! Look at all of the other Chosen Ones!!" Yolei exclaimed like a giddy fangirl. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a digital camera. "I've totally got to take pictures of everyone!"

Hawkmon sweatdropped. "Yolei, we're not here on some vacation."

"Still, I can't believe there's so many of them," Cody was flabbergasted by the massive audience. "These are the Tamers and Legendary Warriors that Davis and the others were telling us about?"

"Howdy y'all! I'm Armadillomon!" Cody's partner introduced himself, speaking with a southern twang.

Renamon turned toward Inumon and smirked. "So, what do you think?"

"This is overwhelming... fantastically... AWESOME!" The dark canine digimon chuckled while rubbing his hands. "We're really witnessing history in the making."

"And we're all a part of it. I'm honored to work with the Digi-Destined," the Warrior of Byakko proclaimed.

Davis and Ken hurried over toward Imperialdramon, who greeted his two partners.

"Davis and Ken, you two have grown. I'm glad we could see each other again," Imperialdramon said, wanting to tear up and cry.

"Let's hope our reunion lasts longer this go around, Imperialdramon," Ken said as he pat Imperialdramon's massive left hand.

"Likewise, buddy!" Davis grinned widely.

As for TK, Kari, and Willis, they ran over to meet with the Celestial Angels. Seraphimon floated over TK and embraced his old friend. Ophanimon knelt down and gave Kari a reunion hug. Cherubimon scooped Willis and his brother Gummymon in his hands while his eyes softened with joy.

"Seraphimon, you've been doing rather well for yourself."

"I can say the same for you, TK. You've grown into a far refined young man."

Ophanimon nodded. "You've become a beautiful young woman, Kari."

"Thanks, old friend," she blushed as she hugged Ophanimon.

Cherubimon chuckled. "Willis, Gummymon, If we have time, I'd like to tell you all that's happened while I've been here."

"Sure, we'd love to hear you share your experiences up until now," Willis smiled.

Gummymon chirped. "Good to see you again, brother!"

As the Digi-Destined were greeting the Tamers and Legendary Warriors, Ryo immediately cleared his throat and garnered their attention.

"If we can keep this moving forward, next... our special guests. This the moment all of you have been waiting for," Ryo began the formal introductions of their other guests.

"Oh, boy. Here we go!" Takato was ecstatic.

Huanglongmon acknowledged the other guests behind the unsealed doors. "_**Team DATS, you may please step forth.**_"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" A loud roar echoed out of the room.

Everyone in the sacred chamber was taken aback by the boisterous cry of a teenage boy.

A group of eight individuals emerged from the room. These eight are the Northern Digital Realm's Digi-Heroes: Team DATS.

The first to walk out as the source of the loud cry. A 16-year-old teen with orange-red hair walked forward. He wore a red sleeveless vest with a white shirt underneath and a pair of baggy, khaki pants along with brown hiking boots. However, as Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya noted, he was not wearing any goggles. Standing beside him was an Agumon, which set itself apart from Tai's partner by wearing red bracers on its hands, and by being quite a bit larger, too.

"Aniki, are all of these people from different Digital Realms?!" Agumon was baffled at the large gathering of the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, the Digi-Destined, and all of the digimon partners.

As the young man stopped, he introduced himself to everyone. "Hey, guys! I'm Masaru Daimon!"

"Hey, are you really the leader of the group?" Takuya asked directly.

"Yeah, why?"

Davis, Takuya, and Tai angrily chided Masaru. "NO LEADER GOES WITHOUT GOGGLES!!"

Takato stepped back and whistled. "Yeah, I'm not getting involved here."

Masaru scoffed. "Who needs goggles? I've got my fists!"

"That's right. You tell 'em, Aniki!" Agumon expressed support for his partner.

"Ok, you two. Seriously, knock it off!" A voice of reason called out, chiding the two hotheads.

Masaru and Agumon turned as a blonde-haired 16-year-old young man wearing long-sleeved green shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Walking by the teen's side was a blue-furred, short bipedal canine wearing red gloves and a red bandana fastened around his forehead.

"Good day, everyone. I'm Thomas H. Norstein and this is my partner Gaomon."

Gaomon nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I take it you'll be working with me and Master?"

"That's them all right," a girl called out from behind Masaru, Agumon, Thomas, and Gaomon.

The third DATS teammate to appear was a slightly older girl, approximately 19 years old. The girl had short, dark red hair. She wore a light pink shirt that barely uncovered her midriff with a blue denim jacket overlapping it; in addition, she wore tightly fit blue jeans and white shoes covered with pink laces. Floating over by the girl's side was a tiny plant digimon with a green body and a pink head. A pair of black, circular eyes adorned its face along with a tiny dot-shaped mouth. Adorning the top of the creature's pink head was green plant sprout.

"Look at all the Digi-Teams, Yoshino!" The tiny flower-like digimon said.

Yoshino smirked. "Hello everyone. I'm Yoshino Fujieda and this is my partner Lalamon."

"Delighted to meet you all!" Lalamon chirped as her black eyes analyzed the Digi-Heroes.

Of the whole Digi-groups, the girls were all flabbergasted by Yoshino's partner of choice.

"THAT'S her digimon?!" Rika looked rather insulted.

"You're kidding? That thing is so tiny!" Izumi exclaimed.

Mimi's eyes lit up. "How cute! Don't you think, Palmon?"

"Uh, yeah... I guess?" Palmon scratched her head.

Sora shook her head. "I'm just surprised that's her digimon."

Biyomon added. "Tell me about it!"

Kenta scoffed. "Hey, never underestimate a digimon's size! My partner, Marine Angemon, is a mega!"

"No offense, but I doubt that thing over there is a mega," Himura chuckled.

Jaguarmon frowned. "I'm small, too. Kenta's right! Don't overlook a digimon's size."

"Wait, is it just me or am I seeing another Agumon?" Kazu pointed out.

Tai turned toward Masaru and his partner. "But, his Agumon is larger and wears those red gloves on his hands. That's how we can tell him and the Agumon side of you apart, Omegamon."

"How observant of you, Tai," Matt remarked. "Did you just figure that out just now?"

"Well, I... Hey!"

Omegamon nodded as he briefly reminded Tai about his experience in the Northern Realm's Earth. "Indeed, and I know those two already. Remember, the other Royal Knights and myself were used by Yggdrasil to destroy Masaru's team. Guilmon, can even tell you... Masaru's power is incredible. On his own, he's far above even you, Tai."

"Why am I not surprised?" Tai said.

Matt replied. "And that Thomas guy definitely takes after me."

"Almost," Omegamon said.

"Look! Is it just me or am I seeing another Biyomon?!" Tomoki called out.

As everyone faced the rest of Team DATS, they spotted a girl with reddish orange hair with a Biyomon significantly larger than Sora's Biyomon.

Sora was stunned, to say the least. "That Biyomon is BIGGER than that girl... even bigger than you." She hastily looked down at her partner.

Biyomon gaped in shock. "I never thought I'd see counterparts of my twice my own size!"

"Prodigious! We're looking at the Digital World's equivalent of divergent evolution, how different environments can affect a digimon's growth. I definitely need to look into this," Izzy evaluated the two Biyomons.

Tentomon sighed. "Here we go again with Izzy's crazy theories."

"Chika! Look at all of these people!" Biyomon(C) pointed to the Digi-Heroes. "They're all here to see us!"

Chika grabbed Biyomon's (C) arm and led him away. She looked over her back and saw a boy walking behind her. "It's okay, Ikuto. Come on out."

"Right. Here I come!" A blue-haired boy wearing a light orange shirt, khaki pants, and red shoes walked forward. "Come on, Falcomon!" He glanced over his left shoulder and saw a dark-brown feathered bird walk behind his partner.

This bird digimon had a small, toothless beak and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings embroidered on them. He resembled more of a ninja owl than a falcon.

"Greetings, friends," Falcomon bowed to the Digi-Heroes. "I'm Falcomon."

Finally, the final three to emerge were two men and a girl.

The lead member of trio was a medium-built young man with spiked, short blonde-hair wearing a yellow-and-blue shirt, dark pants, and blue tennis shoes.

The other male was a tall, heavily-built silver-haired Russian wearing a black spandex shirt, gray pants, and black shoes.

The girl was a blonde, who dresses a more unorthodox style compared to her two friends. She wore pitch black clothing in the style of a Gothic Lolita.

"What's up? The name's Kouki!" The spiky, blonde male introduced himself.

Despite his size, the Russian spoke in a calm-nature demeanor. "I'm Ivan. It's a pleasure to meet the Tamers and Legendary Warriors."

"And I'm Nanami. I hope we can all get along well," the Lolita girl winked.

"_And there you have it. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon played a hand in gathering everyone here. We now have the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors of Zhuqiaomon's Digital Realm. The Digi-Destined of Azulongmon's Digital Realm. And the DATS Team from Ebonwumon's Digital Realm."_

The majestic golden dragon raised his head and asserted. "_**Digimon Tamers, the Ten Legendary Warriors, the Digi-Destined, and DATS. We're honored to have you here.**_"

Granasmon shifted his attention to the leaders of the Digi-Teams. _"Takato Matsuda, Takuya Kanbara, Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, and Masaru Daimon, please step forth."_

"Yes, Lord Granasmon?" The five leaders acknowledged the Digi-God and stepped forward.

"_This is an historical day in the Digi-verse. Never could anyone imagine that we'd summon all five of the active Digi-Teams across the Digital Realms, but a crisis is upon us. Our enemies, many of which you are familiar with, have made preparations and have access to newly constructed devices to probe the pieces' locations. With the help of Madoudramon, the Demon Corps and the Neo-Dark Masters will divide their numbers and spread across the Digital Realms. This method will ensure that they locate each of Valmarmon's pieces more quickly and efficiently."_

"I thought only very few digimon or digital entities can gain access to the four Digital Realms?" Takato inquired. "Wouldn't one of them need gain access to the Central Realm?"

Huanglongmon promptly answered. "_**With Pharaohmon gone, only one villainous digimon has such access and that's Madoudramon. As of late, his activity has become increasingly conspicuous. He has managed to unite the Neo-Dark Masters and the Demon Corps to recruit hundreds upon thousands of Nightmare Soldiers. Madoudramon has campaigned for more to join his cause and has even recruited aid from other evil digimon across the other Digital Realms. He may even try to recruit the Mao Kings.**_"

"Who are the Mao Kings?" Takato inquired. "Are they anything like the Demon Lords?"

"_**Quite a few of them are in fact the remaining Demon Lords. The Mao Kings currently consist of seven powerful warlords who have established kingdoms in the five realms. In each realm, one Mao King resides. In the Central Realm, there are three. Be cautious, Chosen. These Mao Kings may also be seeking the seven pieces. In other words, you'll have more than just the Neo-Dark Masters and the Demon Corps to deal with.**_"

"Damn, that doesn't sound good!" Takuya said. "These Mao Kings sound like trouble."

"How come we've never heard of him or these Mao Kings before?" Himura asked, folding his arms while staring up at the two god-like entities.

Granasmon answered. _"Daimaomon is infamous for hiding in the shadows. He and his followers were freed from the Dark Area by Pharaohmon prior to the Shadow Tournament. This Mao King's pride would never allow him to be used by Pharaohmon. So, he chose to seclude himself from the various events that have occurred. It's only now he chose to emerge from the darkness. He realizes he has more to gain by obtaining Valmarmon's pieces."_

"He's quite the opportunistic individual," Kouji said.

"This isn't good," Tai said.

Omegamon asserted, settling his eyes to the ground. "Even we Royal Knights have had trouble dealing with these Mao Kings. Each realm has its own Mao King. In the Southern Realm it's Daimaomon. The North has Leviamon. The East has Lilithmon. The West has Barbamon. The Central Realm has three Mao Kings: Necromon, Mephistomon, and Neo Devimon. Necromon is currently hiding in the Underworld, while the other two have been imprisoned in Purgatory."

"Leviamon? I take it this one is the real deal and not Seadramon's corrupted form," Himura said.

Inumon replied to his Tamer. "This Leviamon _is_ the real deal, Himura."

"After the fall of Valmarmon, The Demon Lords established an order with Lucemon as head," Omegamon explained. "Beelzebumon was once a Demon Lord, but it seems he had a falling out with them, and was reverted back to Impmon and banished to the Human Realm, where he met you Tamers, and essentially defected."

"As fate would have it, Lucemon was killed by Susanoomon," Seraphimon proclaimed. "Demon had already been defeated after his Demon Corps invaded the Eastern Realm's Earth. With Demon banished to the Dark Area, Barbamon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, and Belphemon formed a new group. Recruiting Daimaomon, Necromon, Neo Devimon, and Mephistomon, after Pharaohmon broke them out of the Dark Area, they established themselves as the Mao Kings, with Daimaomon as their leader. They had tried to re-recruit Demon, as well, but he could not stand to take orders from a Non-Demon Lord when he had his Demon Corps to rule."

"After the Rajita incident, The Mao Kings briefly tried to seize power in the Digital World," Imperialdramon confessed. "My Dra-Warriors faced Daimaomon and we were able to repel him and his cohorts from our lands."

"Neo Devimon and Mephistomon were captured and sentenced to Purgatory. Daimaomon retreated to the Southern Realm. Barbamon hid the Western Realm. Lilithmon was isolated in the Eastern Realm. Leviamon and Belphemon were sent to the Northern Realm, where the latter would meet his end against Masaru and the DATS team, reducing the Mao Kings to seven members," Ophanimon clarified. "Unfortunately, Necromon escaped and has remained in hiding near the Underworld. Anubimon has been monitoring him carefully. Necromon has a nasty habit of easily escaping one's detection."

Cherubimon spoke up, raising his voice. "And that is the story behind the Mao King's short-lived presence."

"Luckily, you took care of a problem we would've likely been forced to deal with," Henry said.

"But it now looks like they're becoming more active," Takato frowned. "They must have heard word that someone was going to revive Valmarmon and they want the pieces for themselves."

"No way! Is it really getting that serious?" Davis was baffled.

"No wonder you gathered all of us here. You want us to find these pieces of that horrible Demon God Valmarmon," Ken proclaimed. "While we find the pieces, the Digital Realm's defenses can deal with the Nightmare Soldiers."

"Hey, that's a good way to get them off our backs," Takuya said. "Less work for us."

"Not quite," Ryo added. "Right, Lord Granasmon?"

"_Madoudramon will have already divided the Demon Corps and Neo-Dark Masters into four teams. To counter the dark digimon, I, too, have split the five generations of Digi-Heroes into four groups."_

"How do you figure that?" Sora asked.

"What she said," Rika said.

Huanglongmon replied, answering their questions. "_**According to each quadrant, we've selected the Beast Tamers to be the designated leaders of each four Digi-Team unit. For instance, in the Southern Digital Realm, the territory is under Zhuqiaomon's jurisdiction. As the phoenix based on the four beasts of legend, it would only be appropriate for Takato, otherwise known as Suzakato, to lead a group nine other humans and their digimon partners. Likewise for Azulongmon's territory in the Eastern Realm, the lead representative will be Rika, otherwise known as Seirika.**_"

"I get it," Takato said. "Then, obviously..."

Henry replied. "I'll be leading a group going into the Northern Digital Realm, the territory ruled over by Ebonwumon."

Himura asserted. "Then, I'll be leading a team in the Western Digital Realm, the territory guarded by Baihumon."

"_Yes, you're catching on."_

The golden dragon went on. "_**Joining Takato Matsuda and Guilmon in the Southern Realm will be Takuya Kanbara, Dimitro Caine, Phillipe Sagara & Jaguarmon, Kazu & Guardromon, Tai Kamiya & Agumon, Davis & Veemon, Ken & Wormmon, Masaru & Agumon, and Kouki.**_"

Nodding, Omegamon realized that he would have to split into Agumon and Gabumon soon. He accepted this and already informed his wife, Athenamon, that this would be a likely outcome.

"Looks like the Gabumon component of you is joining another team, buddy," Tai looked up at Omegamon.

Omegamon replied. "I've already come to terms. Besides, we'll be together again, old friend."

Davis chimed in. "Even better, all the leaders are on the same team! Isn't that great, Imperialdramon?!"

Imperialdramon replied, chortling. "Yeah, you can say that again."

Huanglongmon continued. "_**Joining Henry Wong and Terriermon in the Northern Realm will be Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Vega Hunter, Kenta Kitagawa & Marine Angemon, Matt Ishida & Gabumon, TK Takashi & Patamon, Cody Hida & Armadillomon, Thomas H. Norstein & Gaomon, and Ivan.**_"

"Looks like us brothers will be sticking together," Kouji said to Kouichi while observing Matt and TK.

Kouichi nodded. "I know. It's a great idea."

"_**Joining Rika Nonaka and Renamon in the Eastern Realm will be Izumi Orimoto, Jaarin Wong, Jeri Katou & Felinismon, Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon, Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon, Yoshino Fujieda & Lalamon, and Nanami.**_"

"Hear that, Renamon?" Rika smirked.

Renamon nodded. "Indeed."

"I think we should call this team 'Team Girl Power'," Izumi declared. "No contest. Our team is going to get that piece before the rest of ya'll!"

Yolei added. "You said it, girl!"

Sora and Mimi both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wanted to be on the girls' side," Junpei sighed in defeat.

Inumon's jaw dropped. "Awww, Renamon and I get separated?!"

"_**Joining Himura Tsubasa and Inumon in the Western Realm will be Junpei Shibayama, Tomoki Himi, Sam Joseph, Suzie Wong & Lopmon, Joe Kido & Gomamon, Izzy Izumi & Tentomon, Willis Wallace with his two partners Cocomon and Gummymon, Ikuto Noguchi & Falcomon, and Chika Daimon & Biyomon.**_"

Granasmon promptly finished off where Huanglongmon left off. _"Those are the four teams. Beast Tamers, we entrust you with the full responsibility of leading your respective teams across your perilous journeys across the four Digital Realms. In each realm, one piece of Valmarmon must be found before the Demon Corps, Neo-Dark Masters, and the Mao Kings are allowed to take them. The remaining three are hidden within the Central Realm, but I doubt our enemies will breech the Central Realm now. They're going to seek the first pieces across the four quadrants, which would no doubt be easier for them to access."_

"I have a question regarding King Basilikmon," Takato spoke up.

"And I'm curious about Grendelmon," Kouji addressed the situation about the mystery digimon.

The Digi-God responded quickly. _"I can only confirm that they have no affiliation with Madoudramon, the Demon Corps, the Neo-Dark Masters, and the Mao Kings. They represent a mysterious organization called Paradais. However, I'm glad you raised this point. Although you will be searching for the seven pieces to prevent Valmarmon's revival, you must tread carefully. You will come across other dangerous digimon; many are incredibly rare and powerful. The Mao Kings are such obstacles. King Basilikmon and Grendelmon are such rare monsters who have escaped being sent to the Underworld or the Dark Area."_

"We just need to be careful. Next time, for sure, we'll be ready for Basilikmon," Himura gritted his teeth.

Phillipe whispered as he faced his friend's direction. "Himura..."

"_**Don't get overconfident. King Basilikmon and Grendelmon will still be obstacles, sent by this Paradais organization to keep you from gathering the pieces. The Mao Kings will serve as obstacles as well. Moreover, in these realms, each piece is heavily guarded within sacred sanctuaries. We will inform these guardians of your impending arrival, Chosen.**_"

Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru turned as they faced their teams.

"We've got our work cut out for us, guys," Takato announced.

Takuya asserted. "But, hey, we've overcome big hurdles before."

Tai added. "So, we've got to find these seven pieces. We can do it!"

Davis exclaimed. "We can and we will!"

Masaru shouted. "After seeing every one of you here, including my own friends, I believe we can make right and prevent these creeps from reviving Valmarmon!"

"You said it, Aniki!" Agumon (M) exclaimed.

"_**Well, I believe we should discuss the seven pieces themselves. They'll need to know what they'll be looking for,**_" Huanglongmon addressed to the Digi-God.

Granasmon concurred. _"Digi-Heroes, before we send you off across the four realms, you must be briefed on the seven pieces: the Heart, the Claws, the Wings, the Eye, the Tongue, the Body, and the Horns."_

"We're listening, Lord Granasmon," Tai said.

"Tell us what we need to know," Takato affirmed.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/11:08 AM**_

Upon their arrival at the Amazon Kingdom, the Sailor Senshi were led directly into the main royal court room where the Amazon queens were seated. The Senshi were greeted with great hospitality by the local warriors and others attempted to get an autograph from the famous Sailor Senshi. However, their visit today was strictly business.

The eight Planetary Senshi stood in the center of the court room. The girls were awestruck by their surroundings, which reminded them of architecture seen in ancient Greek times. However, there was also an amalgamation of modern architecture to add uniqueness to the overall settings.

"Incredible," Ami said in awe.

Usagi scanned the entire royal court room. "Wow, to think I'm going to become queen one day."

"You will once we get our powers back," Makoto reminded the blonde.

"If we may get started, Sailor Senshi. Please," Athenamon spoke up, addressing Senshi. She took a seat on her throne as Swordswoman remained standing in front of the Senshi. "You are honored guests of our kingdom. Before we begin, allow Lady Swordswoman and me to explain to you about the Labyrinth of Minos."

Swordswoman protested. "With all due respect, they don't look like they're fit to take part in this test. You should at least allow my sisters and me to train them in the Amazonian arts of battle before we send them off."

"As effective as your training would be, that won't be necessary. We're not here to convert them into Amazonian warriors. Ninjadramon and Herodramon will be here shortly to grant these young ladies the Ninja Henshin items, which will empower them with mystical ninja arts. Training them would require too much time and time is of the essence. The Neo-Rajita's presence is growing. We don't have any other viable options. This is the only method that will work for the Senshi."

Makoto raised her hand. "Excuse me, but Rei, Minako, and I already have our own Ninja Henshin items."

"You could consider these new ones slight upgrades to your old Ninja forms. These will especially be better to use as you enter the Labyrinth of Minos," Athenamon responded.

Minako smiled. "Cool. I can't wait to see how neat these new Ninja Senshi powers will be."

Usagi smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to fighting like a ninja. Sounds like fun."

Swordswoman frowned as she overheard Usagi. "Believe me, the Labyrinth is not for fun and games, Moon Princess."

Haruka scoffed. _What's her deal?_

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke kicked up from out of the ground as the Senshi were taken back by this interruption. They coughed and viewed two figures behind the smoke screen. Rei, Minako, and Makoto quickly recognized the figures behind the smoke.

"Ninjadramon!! Herodramon!!" The three girls cried out.

Stepping forth out of the smoke, Ninjadramon and Herodramon waved to the trio. "Long time no see, Senshi!"

"It has been a while!" Minako said.

"Oh, you three haven't changed at all!" Ninjadramon was astounded by the girls' prominently youthful natures. "I don't even see signs of aging."

Makoto smirked. "Guess you could say we're special like that. Right, Usagi?"

The odango-haired girl scratched her head. "Eh, heh. Well, my special little rock does some wonders, I guess."

Herodramon replied. "Are you some kind of miracle worker?"

"I get that a lot," the Moon Princess snickered.

Athenamon chuckled slightly. "Well, it's nice you three already know Ninjadramon and Herodramon, but I do believe you came here to deliver the tools they'll require for the labyrinth training. Do you have them, Ninjadramon?"

"Why yes I do!" Ninjadramon announced as he pulled out a bag. As he opened the bag, he pulled out eight kunai blades, five of them attached to short metallic sticks. "These eight kunais have been imbued with mystical energy from a scroll I've uncovered, which grants its user the power of a ninja. This is what we digimon shinobi refer to as Digi-Ninjutsu. As a practitioner of this ninja art, I've been able to call upon the spirit of the ninja residing within my being."

"But, does that only work with digimon?" Michiru asked.

Ninjadramon replied. "Nope. How do you explain Rei, Minako, and Makoto being able to conjure up the ninja spirits within them? Whatever Senshi power of theirs is left invokes the ninja spirit waiting to emerge."

"So, we've always been shinobi in spirit?" Usagi blinked in bewilderment.

Ami pointed out. "Well, if you think about, we did operate like ninja would when we first became Sailor Senshi. Our reflexes and agility were on par with a shinobi."

"And we've been able to escape so easily from out of people's sights. I think that does make us ninja-like in nature," Makoto said.

Ninjadramon concurred. "Precisely, but you've relied on your Senshi energy to grant you your Senshi forms."

Herodramon proclaimed. "With these upgraded Ninja Henshin items, you'll draw out the true ninja nature from your inner beings."

"So, does that mean the Henshin items we have are out of date?" Minako inquired as she pulled out her Ninja Henshin item.

"Not exactly. Rei, Minako, and Makoto, can I see your old Ninja Henshin devices?" The Dra-Warrior demanded as he put his right hand out.

The three girls complied as they handed Ninjadramon their Ninja Henshin items. He quickly removed the top of the old items and attached the new kunai blades to their old Ninja Henshin sticks. He tossed them back to Rei, Minako, and Makoto.

"There. Now, you should be able to conjure up your newly upgraded Ninja Senshi forms," Ninjadramon said as he walked toward each Senshi and handed them their Ninja Henshin item.

Usagi, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru each received theirs. As for Rei, Minako, and Makoto, smiles adorned their faces as they gazed upon the planetary symbols inscribed on circular orbs embedded through their kunai's finger holes.

"Wow! They even have our planetary symbols!" Usagi exclaimed.

Hotaru rotated her item and smiled. "Indeed."

"Lady Athenamon described them to me," Herodramon said. "I inscribed the symbols myself. Cool, huh?"

"Well, girls, why don't you give them a go?" Ninjadramon remarked as he stepped away. "My queens, you two will be impressed."

Athenamon observed the eight Senshi. "This should be quite a show. Don't you think, Lady Swordswoman?"

"Perhaps, but I'll be the judge of that."

As they clapped their hands together, the Dra-Warriors urged the Senshi to demonstrate. "Ok, girls. Give them a try."

"You ready everyone?" Usagi turned, facing each of her teammates.

Rei responded. "Hell yeah. Let's do it."

"Now, before you initiate the transformation, you must sound out the following incantation. Repeat after me: _Sailor St-_"

"Sorry, but that just doesn't suit us, Ninjadramon. We've come up with our own chants!" Makoto called out.

Minako quickly beamed and shouted. "And it goes like this: _**Venus Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Jupiter Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Mars Ninja Power...**_"

Usagi and the others followed along as well.

"_**Mercury Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Uranus Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Neptune Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Saturn Ninja Power...**_"

"_**Moon Ninja Power...**_"

All eight girls shouted in unison. "_**MAKE-UP!!**_"

Disappointed, Ninjadramon sighed and slumped his head. "Aww, they're not using my phrase...?"

"I don't think it matters. As long as the items work, that's all that's important," Herodramon said.

"Yeah, but still..."

Following their transformation chants, eight beams of light flew out of their new Ninja Henshin items. The beams were of a variety of colors, representing the trademark colors for each Senshi. A light pink beam covered Usagi. A blue beam swallowed up Ami. A red beam covered Rei completely. A green beam covered Makoto. A yellow beam swallowed Minako. A dark blue beam caught Haruka and enshrouded her completely. A turquoise beam engulfed Michiru. A lavender beam covered Hotaru from head to toe.

Each girl's clothes were torn away, outlining their nude figures briefly before new articles of clothing covered them.

Once the columns of light faded, the eight girls leapt out with newfound ninja speed and landed in line formation across the royal court room. Athenamon, Swordswoman, Herodramon, and Ninjadramon were entranced by the Senshi's new Ninja forms.

Athenamon remarked. "So, quick. My eyes could barely keep up."

"Heh, well, I can't say I'm too disappointed. They came out just as they wanted," Ninjadramon's frown turned into a smile.

Herodramon agreed with his colleague. "Precisely."

Each Senshi sprang forward, presenting their new Ninja Senshi forms. Their new garb included full body outfits made out of fishnet (reinforced with a solid leotard for the sake of decency), with robes resembling sleeveless karate _gis_. They each wore white belts, which fastened their robe shirts tightly on her waists. For masks, they wore scarves that matched their robes and covered their mouths and noses, while leaving their eyes and the tops of their heads visible. For their hands, they wore white gloves. Their feet were concealed inside split-toed footwear. Embellished on their chests were golden emblems with their planetary symbols.

Their robes and fishnet were all colored with their distinctive trademark colors.

Usagi Tsukino wore a white-and-blue robe with red fishnet. In addition, a crescent moon symbol was embellished on her forehead. Sheathed behind her back was a long katana inside a golden sheath. Encased inside her odangos were red gems. Usagi became Ninja Sailor Moon.

Ami Mizuno wore a navy blue robe and sky blue fishnet. Her Mercury symbol was embroidered on her forehead. A kodachi blade settled on her right hip attached by five leather strings to her side. Ami transformed into Ninja Sailor Mercury.

Rei Hino wore a red robe and purple fishnet. The woman's Mars symbol appeared on her forehead, shining brightly like a star. An assortment of arrows was encased in a quiver attached to her back, with a bow slung across her shoulder. Rei turned into Ninja Sailor Mars.

Makoto Kino wore a green robe and pink fishnet. Her Jupiter symbol glowed on her forehead. Connected to her right hip was a long katana with a pair of bells attached to the hilt. Makoto became Ninja Sailor Jupiter.

Minako Aino wore an orange robe and yellow fishnet. Her Venus symbol was perfectly embellished on her forehead. A long chain was attached on her right hip while a dagger was attached to her left side. Minako transformed into Ninja Sailor Venus.

Haruka Teno'h wore a blue robe and yellow fishnet. Her Uranus symbol was inscribed on their forehead, which glowed brightly. Attached to her right hip were her patented Space Sword and a pouch full of shuriken on the left side. Haruka became Ninja Sailor Uranus.

Michiru Kaioh wore a sea green robe and a navy blue fishnet. Her Neptune symbol was embellished on her forehead. Attached to her right hip was her patented Deep Aqua Mirror and a kodachi blade hanging on her left side. Michiru turned into Ninja Sailor Neptune.

Hotaru Tomoe wore a lavender robe and dark red fishnet. Her Saturn symbol appeared on her forehead. She gripped her Silence Glaive in her right hand while a pouch filled with kunais and other bladed assortments hung on her right hip. Hotaru transformed into Ninja Sailor Saturn.

The eight Ninja Senshi quickly glanced at their new appearances. Not only did they feel stronger, but they could feel the ninja power coursing through their bodies.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Ninja Moon was flabbergasted as she turned and looked over her outfit.

Ninja Mercury checked the clothing covering below her midriff, blushing. "I have to admit... they're much lighter than our Valkyrie armors. Hopefully, we'll be more mobile when we're in midst of a battle."

Ninja Jupiter smirked. "Well, it's an improvement over the previous outfit. What do you think, you two?" She shifted her attention toward Ninja Venus and Ninja Mars.

Ninja Venus slapped the chain attached to her hip and grinned like a happy child. "MUCH better and comfortable, too."

"Now, this fits our style more than the Sentai knockoffs," Ninja Mars openly admitted her criticism toward the previous outfit.

Ninja Uranus reached for her Space Sword and gazed at it. Her brows furrowed as she remarked. "Not bad, I guess. I wonder how strong we are now."

Ninja Neptune gazed upon herself and her new attire through her mirror. "We could easily find out"

"Perhaps," Ninja Saturn said as she tilted her Silence Glaive. "I still don't feel our powers are up to par with even our Eternal or Valkyrie forms."

"Hey, it's better than nothing. These get-ups are nice!" Moon remarked. "Now, I really feel we can survive the labyrinth test with these!"

Nodding his head, Herodramon approved of the outfits. "Yeah, much better than I anticipated. Good for you, Senshi."

"Congratulations, Sailor Senshi. You're ninja now," the other Dra-Warrior stated.

Athenamon smirked as she turned toward Swordswoman. "Well, what do you think? Are you impressed?"

"The outfits don't make the warrior. Let's see what they're truly made of," Swordswoman said as she walked over toward the Ninja Senshi. Clearing her throat, she garnered their attention. "Congratulations. You've acquired your new Ninja Senshi forms and they look really good, but, I believe it's time for one of you to give us a demonstration of your new powers."

"One of us?" Venus asked.

The muscled woman folded her arms and scanned each Senshi. Her eyes stopped immediately as she pointed to Ninja Uranus.

"You."

Ninja Uranus frowned. "So, it's me then?"

Swordswoman nodded. "You questioned your newly acquired Ninja power. I think it's appropriate if you put it to the test."

"Against whom? You?" Uranus inquired.

"No, your opponent will be one of my generals."

With that, Swordswoman clapped her hands as a pair of curtains lifted up across the court room. The Unfriendly Amazon emerged from her concealed position and walked forward. Ninja Uranus turned and faced the Amazon warrior.

"This is my general and good friend Unfriendly Amazon. Test your strength against her," Swordswoman declared.

Unfriendly assumed a battle stance and tilted her sword on her left side.

"C'mon, Uranus! You can take her!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Neptune clenched her hands and frowned with determination. "Take her, Uranus."

"Use your new power wisely," Mars advised the Outer. "Remember, our Ninja powers have certain limits to them. Don't go too far."

Ninja Uranus took a stance, holding her Space Sword. She slowly encircled Unfriendly and waited for the Amazon to move. Uranus wasted no time and charged forward. Unfriendly quickly raised her sword, countering Uranus' sword strike. The Amazon and the Ninja Senshi pushed against each other, trying to overpower the other. Unfriendly gained some leverage over Uranus and thrust her sword upward, knocking Uranus' Space Sword into the air. Unfriendly saw an opening and delivered a knee lift into Uranus' abdomen. The Amazon's kick caught Uranus and knocked the ninja back.

"Uranus!!" The girls cried out, shocked by Unfriendly overpowering Uranus.

As Unfriendly charged toward her opponent, Uranus sprang to her feet and closed her right fist.

"Ok, you've pissed me off," Uranus growled as she yelled out, smashing her fist into the ground. "_**World Shak-**_" Then, much to Uranus' dismay, no ball of energy was summoned. Uranus raised her head in time as Unfriendly swung her sword. Uranus quickly ducked under and picked up the Space Sword off the ground. She quickly seized Unfriendly's right arm and tossed her over her shoulder. As Unfriendly was slammed to the ground, Uranus lowered her Space Sword over the Amazon's neck.

"..." Unfriendly froze in place, surprised by Uranus' tactic.

"Oh, Uranus... thank goodness," Neptune sighed with relief.

Swordswoman interjected. "Ok, that's enough. Unfriendly, cease your attack."

Unfriendly nodded. "Yes, my queen."

Ninja Uranus stood up as she watched Unfriendly backing away. _Damn it. I can't even call upon my normal attacks?_

"Do you understand your current situation, Senshi?" Swordswoman addressed to Uranus. "When you were all Valkyrie Senshi, your power levels were head and shoulders above nearly everyone else. You became too comfortable being at the top of the ladder, but now you've been knocked off your pedestals. Your current levels are on par with us Amazoness warriors. Uranus had trouble with Unfriendly and barely just took her down. Unfriendly could've easily countered your friend's attack if I didn't instruct her to stop. I can imagine the rest of you would have difficulty facing my other sisters: Amazoness Chainmaster, Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Blowpiper, Amazon Archer, Amazoness Trainer, and Amazoness Paladin."

"Damn, our powers really dropped BIG time," a disgruntled Venus sighed.

Swordswoman affirmed. "On the other hand, once you've fully adapted to your Ninja forms and utilize your powers well, your power levels will likely surpass ours. We've had years of actual combat training and utilized our adept skills to overpower strong enemies. We could likely have defeated your Valkyrie forms if we utilized our teamwork effectively." She knelt over and helped Unfriendly to her feet. "As demonstrated by your friend, yes, you won't be able to summon your normal conventional attacks. Your new Ninja form restricts you from calling forth the attacks you've normally used when you had your Senshi powers. As Ninja Senshi, you'll have to be creative and create your own unique attacks. Without that idea in mind, you won't last long in the labyrinth."

Mars spoke up. "She's right, Uranus. At least, Minako, Makoto, and I have experience wielding Ninja forms. We've already conjured up attacks based on our elements. You and the others should be able to do the same."

Uranus scoffed. "Seriously? We should create our own attacks?"

"It should be easy. Creativity is our specialty," Moon affirmed.

"Correct. We're not yet adjusted in these forms yet," Mercury advised her colleagues. "Our power range is far more limited than before. We better make use of what we have and what attacks we can forge."

Venus beamed as she concurred with the group's strategist. "Right on the mark like always, Mercury."

"This will be a test of your ingenuity, Sailor Senshi," Athenamon said as she got off her throne. "To survive the labyrinth, you must rely on three key elements: teamwork, skill, and wit. Without these three principles, you'll never reach the Orb of Minos and regain your powers. For now, I'll give you two hours of reprieve here before we head out to the Labyrinth of Minos."

"Thanks for everything, Ninjadramon. We couldn't have done it without you," Jupiter said as she winked to the Dra-Warrior.

"It's my pleasure, but I can't help you girls any more than this," Ninjadramon said.

"We understand. This is something we have to do on our own," Mars stated.

"Consider these gifts for saving our world... twice," Herodramon replied, grateful for all the Senshi have done to save the Digital World. "For now, we have orders to report back to Dra-Warrior base. Good luck to you, my friends."

The Digi-Amazon approached the Ninja Senshi and reminded them. "This labyrinth test will probably last you a full day. If you survive, you'll reach the end of the labyrinth. There you will find the Orb of Minos, the power source that will replenish your lost powers and possibly augment your Valkyrie powers to a whole new level."

"A whole new level of Valkyrie power?" Saturn gasped.

"Is that possible?" Jupiter inquired.

Athenamon shrugged. "A likely possibility, but you'll have to find out for yourselves. The orb's power allowed me to evolve into my mega form."

Moon grinned broadly. "You hear that, guys?"

"Yes, we must endure the labyrinth. We can't afford to make a mistake or it'll cost us," Mercury added. "We're entering unknown territory."

Venus scoffed. "Yeah, something tells me this is going to make that temple look easy."

Neptune turned toward Uranus. "Well, we know what we have to work on."

Putting her damaged pride aside, Uranus confessed. "I know."

"With only your limited resources and your Ninja Senshi forms, you must tread carefully and remember the three principles," Athenamon reminded the Senshi as she walked over toward her window. "Because, even I learned the hard way when my former colleagues perished in that terrible labyrinth. I was all but the only survivor."

"We won't make that mistake, Lady Athenamon. We promised our friends we'd return with our powers restored," Moon vowed. "I'm not about to go back on my word."

"Same here," Mars added. "Lady Athenamon, we'll be ready."

Swordswoman smiled, nodding in approval as she motioned toward Moon and Mars. "You two display great valor. I like it."

Athenamon turned and faced the Senshi directly. A compassionate smile adorned the queen's beautiful visage. "In two hours, Swordswoman and I will take you to the Labyrinth of Minos. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yes," Moon said.

"Very well. But before we go, how about a feast to restore your energy?"

"Oooo, really?! Lady Athenamon, you're the best!" Moon exclaimed, completely doing a 180 as her serious demeanor changed into a silly one.

Sighing with regret, Jupiter shook her head. "Just don't overeat or you won't be able to move."

Ninjadramon shook his head. "Are you sure that girl is the Moon Princess? The same one who rejuvenated the Sovereigns with a single rock?"

"Yeah, that'd be her. Hard to believe, eh?" Herodramon said.

"A whole day in the labyrinth. This will be our greatest challenge ever," Saturn said. "Chibi-Usa, I hope you and the others can hold the fort while we're gone."

Overhearing Saturn, Venus couldn't agree more. "I wonder how everyone is doing back home."

Mars folded her arms and wondered. "I just hope the Neo-Rajita haven't attacked again." _Plus, there's that Hydra girl who destroyed our armors! Ok, we have our Ninja Senshi powers... we just need to pass this labyrinth test. One day... hopefully we can reach the Orb of Minos sooner. Ugh, something tells me we might be in over our heads. I hope I'm wrong though._

'_**We must succeed, Rei. No matter what, you and the others must regain your powers. Whatever this new level of Valkyrie power is, I have hope you and the girls will achieve it.'**_

The Miko smiled, if only to keep her spirits lifted. _Thanks, Houou. Now if only the others were as confident. This will be our greatest challenge as Senshi yet._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Underground Chamber in Demon's Castle/11:36 PM**_

Madoudramon stood on a platform next to Demon, Black Guilmon, and Piedmon as the four figureheads directly faced a chamber filled by numerous evil digimon, including key members of the Demon Corps and Neo-Dark Masters. Lady Devimon, Skull Satanmon, and Marine Devimon gathered in one area; Yamidramon, Atolmdramon, General Scorpionus, Fuugamon, and Puppetmon gathered in another; and Machinedramon, King Etemon, and Devitamamon were seated together.

The four figureheads already discussed the arranged teams that would be dispatched to the four Digital Realms. Madoudramon quickly raised another intriguing detail, which garnered his colleagues' attentions.

"Yes, so, let me get this straight. You've managed to unseal Valmarmon's five generals?! I don't believe it!" Puppetmon scoffed at the notion.

General Scorpionus added. "I hate to say this, but I agree with the puppet."

"Wasn't it MahouGarurumon who sealed the five generals with his magic?" Atolmdramon promptly stated, reminding everyone of his colleagues.

"Besides, um... didn't WarDevidramon die in that tournament Pharaohmon threw?" Fuugamon scratched his head.

Madoudramon corrected Atolmdramon. "That was a completely different and, for that matter, less powerful WarDevidramon. The one who served as Lord Valmarmon's general has already been unsealed. He and the other four are waiting outside Demon's castle and will be joining us on our quest to retrieve the pieces of their former lord." The dark warrior clenched his right hand and raised above his head. "My magic is on par... no, even more potent than even MahouGarurumon, which is why I was able to break the seals."

"I'm glad we have you to thank for the revival of Valmarmon's five generals," Piedmon said. "It should be entertaining to see the four of them engage those four Beast Tamers."

Black Guilmon smirked. "Indeed. It'll be an interesting to say the least. The Four Demon Beast Warriors are the yang to the Beast Tamers' yin. Oh yes. Those four Tamers are finally going to meet their match!"

Demon coldly remarked. "Shouldn't gather our forces and get moving, Madoudramon? We've wasted enough time here."

"I was going to suggest waiting for WarDevidramon and the Demon Beast Warriors, but I'm sure they've been waiting for us. In fact, they're just as thrilled at the aspect of reviving our lord," Madoudramon's eyes glowed red, burning with intensity as he turned around and noticed four shadows materializing behind him. Then, a behemoth materialized behind them.

King Etemon blanched. "Is that really them...?!"

"It appears so. About time they arrived," Devitamamon grumbled impatiently, his eyes narrowed directly at the shadows behind Madoudramon.

Skull Satanmon gulped as he saw the giant frame of a dragon behind the shadows. "Ehehe, I'm glad Lord Valmarmon's generals are on our side."

"Yeah, I usually don't agree with you, bonehead, but I can't argue with you there," Marine Devimon trembled, intimidated by the intense auras the five figures seem to emanate. _Such dark and INTENSE auras! It's no wonder why the Demon God selected them as his generals._

"As Lord Valmarmon's lead general, I will ensure that our mission is a success," Madoudramon vowed to the Demon Corps and the Neo-Dark Masters. "I promise you before this week is through, we'll have all seven pieces! Then, we'll revive Lord Valmarmon to usher in a new dark age. There'll be no stopping Lord Valmarmon's ambition to plunge every world into absolute chaos!" The dark general declared as he raised a closed right fist into the air. "Now, WarDevidramon, HiSuzakumon, ChiGenbumon, MizuSeiryumon, and KazeByakkomon, are you five ready?"

The five revived generals roared in unison, pledging to assist Madoudramon and the evil digimon. "_**YES, GENERAL MADOUDRAMON! IN THE NAME OF LORD VALMARMON, WHO WE SHALL REVIVE!**_"

"Excellent, work, Madoudramon. Even I was unable to locate the tombs of these five, yet you were able to find them and unseal their prisons."

Madoudramon answered. "It wasn't easy, Demon. It took me a while to actually locate their prisons. I've had to scourge through the Digital Realms to find them. Fortunately, I was able to find them and confirm the locations of the seven pieces."

Piedmon smirked. "It'll only be a matter of time before we have the seven pieces."

"Yes, but we must act very soon. I sense Granasmon has already gathered the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. However, they won't be going alone," the dark general promptly warned his colleagues. "The Digi-Destined from the Eastern Realm and the DATS Team from the Northern Realm have already joined them. To counteract our four teams, Granasmon has split the five Digi-Teams into four groups. Of course, there's the chance we'll run into the Mao Kings. Most of us already know about them, but I'm sure we could convince them to join our cause. There's no time to lose, we must act now."

Demon acknowledged this and nodded. "Agreed."

"The party heading to the Southern Digital Realm will include myself, Black Guilmon, Atolmdramon, Piedmon, and HiSuzakumon," Madoudramon announced the listing of each four digi-villain group. "Lord Demon, Marine Devimon, Skull Satanmon, Machinedramon, and ChiGenbumon will take the Northern Digital Realm. Lady Devimon will lead Puppetmon, King Etemon, General Scorpionus, and MizuSeiryumon to the Eastern Digital Realm. Finally, the group heading to the Western Digital Realm will include WarDevidramon leading Yamidramon, Fuugamon, Devitamamon, and KazeByakkomon. Any questions?"

Puppetmon raised his hand. "Yeah! Why do I have to team-up with the lame Elvis wannabe with the bad royal get-up? To think he replaced me in the Dark Masters!"

King Etemon stuck his tongue out. "Says _you_, ya walking toothpick! Or, should I sing a song to lighten your mood?"

Machinedramon growled as he fired a warning cannon shot in between the two bickering digimon.

"YIKES!!" Puppetmon freaked out. "Hey, watch it!"

King Etemon snapped. "Ya could've ended my renewed singing career, ya rust bucket!"

Machinedramon growled. "_**Knock it off or next time I won't miss.**_" The mechanical behemoth intently threatened the King and the former Dark Master.

Piedmon folded his arms and scoffed irritably. "There they go again."

Madoudramon nodded. "They'll work something out."

"Let's hope you're right," Black Guilmon sighed. "The last thing we need is discord in our rankings."

Madoudramon reassured Guilmon's evil 'brother.' "That's not going to happen, Black Guilmon. In fact, I believe the Digi-Heroes are more likely to see dissension than us."

Demon's curiosity piqued. "How can you be sure? You seem very confident."

"Trust me. Once the Mao Kings decide to join us, we'll tear the Chosen apart," the dark general replied, being his usual level-headed self. "Now, let the search for Lord Valmarmon's seven pieces begin!"

Suddenly, a Vilemon burst through the secret door meeting. Everyone quickly turned as they saw the Vilemon collapse to the ground. Madoudramon teleported over by the injured digimon's side and picked up the burnt Vilemon, who looked a little worse for wear.

"What happened to him?!" Lady Devimon asked with concern. "Did Daimaomon do this?!"

"...Neo-Rajita... one of our Nightmare Soldier bases wiped out..." Vilemon coughed, barely managing to speak clearly. He stammered while attempting to explain what had happened. "Neo-Rajita... two generals... was all it took to... wipe out an army of hundreds."

There was a hushed silence amongst the Neo-Dark Masters and Demon Corps.

"Hundreds of our Nightmare Soldiers were wiped out by TWO Neo-Rajita generals?!" Atolmdramon was shocked upon hearing this.

Yamidramon gritted his teeth. "So, the rumors of the Neo-Rajita conquering more territory are true. Damn, and two of their generals managed to destroy a few hundred of our soldiers?!"

"Rumor has it that there are ten Neo-Rajita generals. As of today, there could be more than that. The statistics have shown their numbers rapidly growing and their leader is bent on driving us out," Black Guilmon confirmed. "You see?! This is why we need to find those seven pieces or we'll be forced out of our roles as the Digital World's top villains!"

Demon uttered a low growl underneath his hood. "I won't allow invaders to conquer MY territory!"

"And they won't, my friends. I vow on my word that once Lord Valmarmon is revived, we'll drive the Neo-Rajita out of our world," Madoudramon promised as he set Vilemon down on a chair. He faced his audience and proclaimed to his colleagues. "The Neo-Rajita, the Digi-Teams, and anyone who opposes Lord Valmarmon shall be destroyed. They will rue the day the Demon God invokes his wrath on everyone, including Granasmon." He preached forcibly, making his voice heard and winning the support of the evil digimon.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get up and find those seven pieces!" Black Guilmon declared.

Madoudramon wore an evil smirk, chuckling to himself. "It's only a matter of time, Lord Valmarmon. The day of your revival is upon us..." His hands were imbued with glowing black energy. _Ah, MahouGarurumon, it was your sacrifice that led to my birth. I have nobody but you to thank. Quite ironic that one of Granasmon's most loyal followers would become Valmarmon's trusted general. Lord Valmarmon, just you wait... Granasmon will kneel before you and the darkness will engulf the worlds! Yes, and I for, one, cannot wait and wish to see the dawning of a new era of darkness._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/Neo-Rajita Base/11:55 AM**_

Several hundred feet underneath the Great Phoenixmon Range was the underground Neo-Rajita headquarters, which has since expanded five years ago. The headquarters has expanded into a metropolis, half the size of Tokyo. Under the guidance and vision of Ghidorah's inheritance, the young leader has seen his new empire expand and succeed in the advancement of technology.

Most of all, it was under watch that perfect hybrids were created - intertwining Rajita DNA and Digimon data. Nagah's ambition to create armies of Neo-Rajita hybrids came to life.

xxxxx

A long figure knelt at the center of a widely spacious room filled with black interior walls and small viewing screens lined across the walls. The figure lifted her chin, revealing herself as the former general of Ghidorah. It was Nagah, who once held a temporary seat as leader before relinquishing power over to Ghidorah's inheritance - Gamera. Currently, Nagah serves as Gamera's top general, a position she was entitled to for being the most experienced general.

Nagah was dressed in a black, sleeveless top, which didn't fully cover her midriff. Her well-endowed chest was barely covered behind her top. She wore long, black pants and platform boots. Her long dark hair flowed as a strong air current whistled behind her, bringing a sudden freezing chill to the quiet room.

A large figure was seated upon his silver throne, decorated with gargoyle dragon heads on each side and a dragon's head sitting atop of the throne. The Neo-Rajita leader retained the 'Shredder'-like mask as his green eyes glowed intensely, making the warlord seem menacing from where he sat. Moreover, he was rather composed and didn't give off any hint of forced anger.

"Lord Gamera, I'm here as you've asked of me," Nagah bowed as she faced the Neo-Rajita leader.

Gamera's lips curled into a composed smirk. "You're looking well, Nagah."

"Thank you, my lord. I'm flattered."

"Yes, I take it the Nightmare Soldier base was eliminated?"

Nagah confirmed. "That's correct, my lord."

"Where are your fellow generals Melancholia and Babbi?"

"After clearing the Nightmare Soldier Base, they headed over to Gigabyte City. The city will be leveled off the map very soon."

Sitting comfortably in his throne, Gamera set his right hand under his chin and smirked. "I just enjoy watching the fireworks. It's so splendid, don't you agree?"

"Very much so, Lord Gamera."

"Nagah, after those two are done wiping off Gigabyte City, order Melancholia and Babbi to initiate an attack in the human world."

"My lord?" Nagah raised her head.

"It's about time we remind the humans that we're not by any means gone. Besides, our Imperfects were able to feed off the Senshi's energy and our good friend Hydra finished off the Senshi."

"But, they've retreated to the Digital World. According to sources, they've headed to the Amazon Kingdom to seek a power that will restore their Valkyrie armors. We can't confirm where this specific power source is located in the kingdom. We must-"

"Let them."

"But, my lord, we can't let them find that power source to restore their powers."

Gamera retorted. "Don't argue with me, Nagah. I have it covered."

"Do you?"

"When are you ever the one to doubt me, Nagah? Unlike my father, I'm always two steps ahead of my enemy," Gamera proclaimed, his demeanor was calm. "Besides, I'd like to see how far the Senshi are willing to go to stop me. I know my father's murderer is amongst them. I hope... No, I want to confront the woman with the Houou and take the crystal from Queen Serenity's daughter."

Nagah lowered her head, murmuring the Senshi's name. "Sailor Mars."

"In any case, that'll have to wait. With the Senshi gone, they've left the younger generation to watch over their home. So, they've come... just as _they_ predicted. The Neo Senshi are here. They'll be joining forces with the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"You wish for Melancholia and Babbi to confront them?"

Gamera initiated the order. "Let them know to set their coordinates for within Shinjuku Central Park, General- No, Chief Advisor Nagah."

The female general's lit up as she bowed. "Yes, my lord." With that, she walked off as the guards opened the doors for her to exit out of the room.

Turning his chair around, Gamera picked up a glass of red wine that settled on table next to his throne. He poked on a holographic screen, which displayed a grid map of the local sector above the underground headquarters. With a press of a switch, the visuals switched to a live feed with Charon and the Prophet.

"_How's everything going on your end, Gamera?_" Charon asked, communicating with Gamera from her end.

Gamera smirked. "Going as we planned. Let's see how well the future's warriors fare with my generals."

The Prophet responded. "_**Then, it's time for Charon to play her part.**_"

Charon nodded. "_I'll be waiting for your generals to arrive, Gamera._"

Gamera sipped his wine glass and coolly smirked. "Time to play our hand."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Gigabyte City/12:04 PM**_

Gigabyte City was home to at least 2,000 digimon inhabitants, and was built soon after the Shadow Tournament concluded. It was also a metropolis that housed numerous Nightmare Soldiers.

Suddenly, within an instant, a massive explosive ball of light expanded and wiped out the city in a single blast.

Just like that, in an instant, Gigabyte City was reduced to a wasteland covered with rubble and no traces of digimon activity.

However, two figures hovered over the wasteland that was once Gigabyte City: a large behemoth and a shorter individual.

The behemoth bellowed out, laughing. "Did you see that?! They didn't even see us coming! Just one shot was all it took!"

The short figure sighed, less than impressed with his partner's reckless nature. "They were just trash. No, big deal." He pressed his hand against his head and turned toward his partner. "We have our orders."

"So, it's time, Melancholia?"

"We're off to the human world, Babbi. Chief Advisor Nagah has set the coordinates for Shinjuku Central Park."

"YES! IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

With that, the shorter figure opened up a portal as he and his partner passed through.

Their next stop: Shinjuku Central Park.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Jaden: Who the heck would use technology from the future to hurt these duelists?!

Yusei: We don't know, but we have to get to the bottom of this soon or they'll send those Paradais Knights to find us.

Seto: Paradais, why don't I find it surprising that when a new Paradais is built... trouble starts brewing. We need to find that source and shut down this A.I. hacker soon. Yusei, do you have any leads on who could've done this?

Karin: Guys, it's Setsuna-sama!

Chibi-Usa: We finally found you!

Setsuna: Everyone, I... I don't remember what's happened to me. I can't even transform!

Taylor: Don't worry, Setsuna. Just stick with us. The Senshi have left us in charge of the city-

Mika: Who the hell are these guys?!

Babbi: Bah, look at all these repulsive humans! And these four... I'm sensing our bloodline traits in them.

Melancholia: They're half-breeds like us, but WE are the superior hybrids. These four are trash. Summon the Cultivars to take care of them.

Hayata: Who are you calling us garbage?!

Koori: Everyone! There's been an attack at Shinjuku Park!

Helena: Who are these two?

Karin/Sedna: Looks like the Neo-Rajita didn't waste time sending their soldiers to take us out. Kuiper Senshi, Henshin up!

Amaya: Time to prove what we, the Neo Senshi, are made of!

Ai: Time to show OUR Senshi forms, girls!

Babbi: These bugs are more trouble than they're worth!

Varuna: Hel-cat!

Quaoar: I have to protect you, Sedna!

Melancholia: You're an interesting one, girl.

Yusuke: Shadow Guardians?!

Rio: Yeah, it seems the Demon Priests are wasting no time trying to see how we measure up against their soldiers.

Takato: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

-

_**Prelude to the Neo-Rajita Invasion! The Future Warriors Assemble!**_

-

Athenamon: Sailor Senshi, I wish you luck. Because in the Labyrinth of Minos, you will need it.

Usagi and Rei: We must succeed, everyone.

Granasmon: 'Those who do not join together will be torn apart.' Oraclemon, let's hope for our sake... everyone can remain unified.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that union of the five generations of the Chosen. Tell me, how many of you have ever thought about writing a story pitting the Digi-Destined, the Tamers, the L. Warriors, and DATS together? Talk about a MEGA Digimon crossover, but then you also throw in Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, and all three Yu-Gi-Oh titles. A crossover like that is VERY difficult to pull off, but I've done it.

Putting Tai, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, and Davis in the same scenes? Cool moment. I hope you like the way we've arranged the four teams. The five leaders are on the same team. Oh, boy. THAT'S gonna get interesting.

Oh, what did you all think of the D-Reaper becoming Yggdrasil twist? LazerWulf came up with that one, and it was briefly mentioned in the part of the prologue he wrote.

Oh, in order to making it less confusing, I'll be using parentheses to set duplicate digimon partners apart. Taking a page out of the _Suzumiya Haruhi _light novels, I've designated Sora and Chika's Biyomon partners as Biyomon (S) and Biyomon (C), respectively. Likewise, Tai and Masaru's Agumon partners will be indicated as Agumon (T) and Agumon (M).

What about the Mao Kings? You'll see them soon. We're closer to the Digi-Teams' adventure together. Should be fun! :D

Moreover, what do you think of the Senshi's new Ninja outfits? I did away with the Sentai/Power Ranger rip-off attires. It was time to retire those suits (poor Ninjadramon) and update their gear.

Don't expect them to battle the Neo-Rajita and the new generals soon... they currently lack the power to confront them.

The labyrinth test will be filled with some overwhelming challenges. I'm going to have fun torturing the Senshi while I'm at it. On the plus side, we'll get to see how creative the Senshi can be with their Ninja powers. Once they regain their Valkyrie forms, it'll be even sweeter when they take the fight to the Neo-Rajita and reclaim their spots as top-tier warriors. :D

Gamera reveals himself. He, like Frank, has collaborated with Paradais. The other Neo-Rajita generals will be unveiled in the following chapters. Nagah's back, always good to see her again. Melancholia and Babbi are based off Ulquiorra and Yammy from _Bleach_. They'll get some action in the next chapter.

Oh, boy. The story is already moving along quickly, but, wow... still so many things going on. Finally, another battle will take place in chapter 6! God, I can't go without writing another chapter without any kind of battle. Build-up chapters are a necessary evil. :/

Send a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold.


	6. Prelude to the Neo Rajita Invasion!

**A/N:** Well, what's there to say? Other than seeing what the Duelists are up to, the Neo-Rajita has sent two generals to mess up Shinjuku. The Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and the Quartet are gonna be in action. Let's see if the new generation can pick up where the older Senshi left off. Yusuke and his group confront a group of Meikai warriors sent by the Demon Priests! =)

Oh, before we begin, I want to stress that I've given my piece over the Nick Simmons/Bleach controversy in my post-chapter commentary section. Read about my thoughts over that topic and how it relates to the Neo-Rajita generals.

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 6

_**Prelude to the Neo-Rajita Invasion! The Future Warriors Assemble!**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Local Park/March 26, 2009/12:05 PM**_

Yesterday was merely the beginning. No doubt, today will bring an even greater crisis.

Shinjuku, Shibuya, Azabu-Juuban, Minato-ku, and Domino were all victims of the recent attacks.

Domino has yet to shake off the presence of the Paradais Knight. Their unspeakable acts have reduced Domino City's duelist masses to a select few and many others were hospitalized due to their reckless actions. Any traces of their current whereabouts left the district's police befuddled. It's as if they all suddenly vanished from their view.

xxxxx

Barricading a street corner, a police officer made sure no reporters would slip through to demand answers from the local authorities. Amongst the reporters, Rina Yamazaki of TV-Nihon news tried to push through her competitors.

"C'mon, let me through! My step brother is working on the scene!" Rina chided an officer.

"Sorry, miss, but no reporters..."

"We can make an exception for her, officer," a man's voice boomed out.

Much to Rina's delight, she smiled and sighed with relief. A man walked directly toward the barricade and lifted the barricade tape over, letting Rina and her cameraman through. Rina raced over and hugged her step brother.

"Nate, I'm so glad you see you!" Rina happily giggled, tightly hugging her brother.

Nate chuckled as he pat her back gently. "Rina. It's Lt. Colonel now."

She scoffed. "Whatever, you're still my brother. I can call you whatever I wish."

"You're right," he said.

Rina pulled away as she stuck her tongue out at her competitors ranting behind the barricade. "Ya snooze, you lose! The ratings on my show is gonna skyrocket!"

"Pushy as ever."

"Ever since I got promoted following my coverage of that massive alien invasion, I just can't let anything like this slip under my radar. I mean, what's going on here? I've already reported over 40 duelists hospitalized and the numbers keep rising."

The Lt. Colonel added. "The numbers don't lie. We can estimate that there are over 55 duelists injured and a few in critical condition. This wasn't a game. We're talking about a massacre. Luckily, there have been no deaths so far."

"Thank goodness, but this is still terrible. Who could take a harmless game this far?"

"You forget the three men who work with me once perpetrated similar heinous acts."

"Who?"

Nate folded his arms as he led Rina and her cameraman toward an alleyway. They stopped as a few detectives and policemen were discussing the current situation. An ambulance truck was parked away from the alley, which meant that some unfortunate duelist was being carted away.

Rina's question was answered when she saw the former Doom Bikers on the scene. Nate turned as he noticed Raphael, Valon, and Alister. All three were standing over the duelist who was severely beaten by a Paradais Knight. Raphael picked up the duelist's cards and scanned through them.

"So, what have we got you three?" Nate asked as he approached the trio.

"Another duelist severely injured, but his life is not in any critical risk," Valon confirmed.

Alister replied. "But, the kid mentioned the guy he was dueling wore a red Duel Academy uniform. He said this guy referred to himself as a _Paradais_ Knight. Doesn't that just sound familiar, you two?"

Raphael affirmed. "The organization the three of us formerly worked under, but Dartz is gone, so this has to be someone else."

"Bah, who would go out of their way to build a new Paradais?!" Valon spat out in frustration.

Lt. Colonel Nate filled them in. "Well, we can't say for certain. Although, I do find it odd this all happened now. Since the disappearance of its head, and the accident that destroyed the entire complex, Paradais went bankrupt."

"Yeah, but we know what really happened in that 'accident'," Alister affirmed. "Right, Raphael?"

The blonde-haired man nodded as he set the cards on the duelist's lap. "That was the day the Pharaoh defeated Dartz. But, I don't think there's any relation to the old Paradais. There's nothing mystical about this duelist's injuries."

"Yes, we know. Rina, didn't you tell me there was a new head of this company?" asked the Lt. Colonel.

"Yes, his name is Jeremiah Grand. He purchased the ruins of the Paradais a little over a year ago, but he's been a global public face for the past four years. He's even worked alongside the U.S. president and every other world leader you could think of. He's a very prominent figure, but I've never had a chance to actually interview him. I've only spoken to his secretary, Sharon Rivers."

Scratching his chin, Nate gave this some thought. "Yeah, a few of my crewmates have served as bodyguards for that man. Still, we can't actually conclude he's involved with this."

"We should look into this more," Alister suggested.

"Ok, but don't delve too deep. These people may more than likely be scandalizing the company. I've seen terrorists do this before in my line of work. They try and give a bad reputation to a well known corporation. Then again, we shouldn't let this slip under the radar. Find out what you can gather from files within this new Paradais, but don't tread too deep. Stay low and cautious. Let me know what you find."

The biker trio responded at once. "Yes, sir!"

As Nate turned away, he saw Rina tapping her left foot.

"So, about that interview, Nate?"

"Persistent as always."

Rina smirked. "You have no idea."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the bikers walked off toward their motorbikes to move them aside for the ambulance team to carry out the duelist. Raphael turned toward Valon, who seemed distressed about two certain duelists.

"You're worried about Mai and Joey, aren't you?" Raphael inquired, quickly reading his partner's face like a book.

Valon asked, taken back Raphael's accurate guess. "How did you know?"

"Last I checked, I didn't see Joey Wheeler or Mai Valentine's names on the list of victims. I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so. Mai and that bloke... I haven't seen those two in a while. I wonder what they're up to."

Alister revved his bike. "Probably trying to fight these Paradais Knights." He shifted his eyes toward Raphael and frowned. "What do you think? Is this new Paradais Corporation linked to these attacks?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Good call," Valon agreed.

"We're going to look more into this once we breech that company's files. It'll be our first lead, but we might possibly need to see Yugi Muto and the others."

Upon hearing this, Valon smiled if only because he wanted to see Joey and Mai again.

"In the meantime, we've got work to do," Raphael said, revving him up his motorcycle.

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp Building/Board Room/12:15 PM**_

Following the taxing series of events last night, the Duelists bunkered down for the night in the now-secure building. They spent most of the time listening to the Signers talk about their future. The present day Duelists were awestruck by the fact that dueling was still popular as ever. Most of all, they were astounded by the idea of Duelists engaging in 'Turbo Duels.' They were even told about the Signers' marks and their roles during the Dark Signer incident.

"So, let me get this straight," Joey said as he and his friends were sitting on the right side of a long row of chairs. He glanced toward the Signers and their cohorts, who were all seated on the left side of the room. "Those Dragon birthmarks label you as... Signers?"

"They just explained it to all us, Joey," Yugi stated.

Sighing, Tea shook her head. "I don't think they'll even bother explaining again."

"Nah, I got it," Joey affirmed.

Tristan added. "Still, it's cool to know the spirit of dueling hasn't died even 1000 years in the future."

"Considering the games originated in ancient Egyptian times, I don't see the art of dueling going away as long as humans exist," Lyn stated, sounding like the historian she's become.

Sam chuckled. "Wow, sis. You should come and teach as a professor at the academy."

Max nodded. "Yeah, you should."

Seto cleared his throat while garnering the boys' attentions. "We're digressing here, you two."

"Wow, that's so cool! To think we're meeting duelists from the far future!" The giddy Jaden felt his hands tremble with excitement. The prodigy shifted his eyes toward Yusei, who was still and calm like he naturally was. "We've got to duel, Yusei. You and me."

Yusei shot a smile at Jaden's direction. "We'll see, but that's not what we're here for."

"Yeah, I know. We have serious business to take care of."

"First things first, it's time we restore some order back to Domino City and find that hacker," Mokuba firmly stated. "Right, bro?"

Taking a seat next to Lyn, Seto concurred with his brother. "You've got that right. There are already at least 60 duelists reported to have been taken to local medical facilities. These Paradais Knights... Slifer Reds... whatever they want to call themselves, they're going around claiming to be working for a new Paradais. I've had bad history with a previous organization with that same title."

"It can't be Dartz behind this whole scheme," Yugi clarified. "He's no longer a part of this world."

Jack spoke up. "I don't know about this Dartz fellow, but this hacker is obviously using technology from our time. Seto Kaiba, your systems are not advanced enough to protect itself against a virus from our time period."

"That much I know," the CEO proclaimed.

"We need to act fast if we want to catch this AI hacker," Akiza replied.

"I agree. If we don't, more duelists are going to get seriously hurt... or worse," Alexis said.

Syrus gasped as he remembered his brother. "We still need to find Zane. There's no doubt these Paradais Knight jerks are gonna go after him!"

Hassleberry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can't forget ol' Aster Phoenix either."

"Feh, I'm sure those guys can take care of themselves. They'll find us eventually," Chazz said as he stretched his arms over his head.

Morpheous remained silent seated next to Serenity. The former Rajita general's overall 'green skin' and 'alien' appearance didn't seem to put off the Signers and their cohorts from the future. However, Trudge did slightly gawk at Morpheous, who didn't take too kindly to the man's reaction towards his presence.

"What? You've never seen anyone with green skin from your time?" Morpheous inquired.

Trudge chuckled nervously. "Uh, actually... I've seen quite a few. Mostly in Satellite, but I just never thought I'd see one of you here in this... time."

"Not that you mention it. I've seen quite a few of folks like him in Satellite," Crow recalled as he glanced toward Morpheous. "Green skin and whatnot. They usually live in slums isolated from the rest of us."

Serenity blinked, astonished after hearing Trudge's comment about Rajita sightings from the future. "Wow, you mean there are a lot Rajita civilians living in the future?"

"Is that what you call _them_?" Trudge asked.

Mina interjected as she tapped Trudge's back. "In our time, they go by different names, but it seems this one is the only one living amongst humans in Domino City. 1000 years can make a difference. They're more common in our time."

"Anyway, Yusei, can you give us any leads on who you think might be behind this?" Seto addressed the inquiry to the main head of the Signers. "We need to know now before we can crack down on this bastard's location. There's no way I'm letting this hacker tarnish the image of my company if more duelists are being critically hurt!"

Yusei sighed. "The one behind these attacks definitely is from our time, but I don't know how they could've arrived in this time."

"This individual would've been here for a little while," Carly theorized. "They would've studied how duelists play during this time. At the same time, this person would analyze this time period's best duelists and their decks. Yeah, with enough data collected, this person would use effective technology brought from our time to test against this..."

"Are you done, Carly?" Jack said.

"Yes..." The female reporter sweatdropped while a cheesy smile formed on her face.

"She does have a point," Yusei proclaimed. "All hints already point to the devices these Paradais Knights use. They're called duel cuffs."

"Duel cuffs?" Duke asked, curiosity piqued.

Crow quickly interjected. "Yeah, we used duel cuffs on duelists. They ensure that both duelists are restrained and can't flee."

"The duel cuffs shouldn't even exist in this time," Jack clarified. "We're talking about technology from 1000 years in the future. It's no surprise you guys have no knowledge on them."

"No kidding. Some of us even lost our Duel Disks when we lost our duels!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the cost of losing a duel when there's duel cuffs involved," Yusei promptly stated. "I'm sorry to hear about this." He turned toward Luna and nodded. "So, who do you think it might be?"

"Well, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Kuribon... they... they're hinting toward someone that I'm familiar with," Luna said.

Jaden overheard Luna and furrowed his brows. He stood up out of his chair and blurted out. "Hey, you can communicate with Duel Monster spirits, too?!"

Luna responded. "Yes, I can. I can speak and understand what they tell me. I see them in the Duel Monster Spirit World."

The Duel Academy prodigy added. "That's pretty sweet! I can speak to Duel Monsters, too. So, you're telling us this Ancient Fairy Dragon and Kuribon may know who or what the source behind this hacker is?"

"I think so," the green-haired girl said.

"If you don't mind, you should ask them again," Yugi affirmed as he stood up from his seat. "My friends. Perhaps we'll find what we're looking for if Luna can try linking her mind to these Duel Monster spirits."

Scoffing, Seto folded his arms. "This better not take long. Wasting time is something we can't afford."

"Oh, Seto. Let's give her a chance," Lyn frowned as she lightly slapped the back of Seto's head. She turned, gently smiling at female twin. "Go ahead, Luna. We'll be waiting."

Leo encouraged his sister. "Go on, sis. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon's warnings that led us here."

"The sooner we know, the better for us," Yusei proclaimed.

The Duelists directly looked toward Luna. The girl straightened her posture in her chair and calmly sighed, realizing the crucial situation they were all taking part in. Luna faced her brother, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Yusei. Yugi and Jaden eyed Luna from their seated positions, awaiting Luna's proclamation.

"Right, I'll do it," Luna declared.

Yusei reassured the child. "Relax. Don't overexert yourself."

Jaden watched as Winged Kuriboh appeared by his side. The prodigy smirked as he watched the winged furball fly around him. Luna opened her eyes and noticed the Winged Kuriboh.

_Is that his Spirit partner?_ Luna initially thought as she saw Jaden's winged partner. _He has a Winged Kuriboh. I wonder if he can see Kuribon._

"How sweet. This is so cool," Jaden remarked, trembling with excitement. _Right, Winged Kuriboh?_

Yugi narrowed his eyes directly toward Luna. "This should be interesting."

"I just hope she can find a clue leading to the hacker," Joey said as he leaned back against his chair.

"My thoughts exactly," Syrus concurred with the blonde Duelist.

As Seto looked tense, Lyn placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring massage on his back.

"Relax, Seto. We've all been stressed since last night," the blue-haired young woman calmly whispered to her boyfriend. "We'll find this bastard and take him down."

As he took a deep breath, Seto closed his eyes and grabbed Lyn's hand. He released nearly all the stress that had him on edge.

"Thanks, Lyn," the CEO replied, exchanging glances with his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Kaiba. We're going to find this source and track down this hacker," Yugi reassured his former rival. "Let's put our faith in this girl's abilities. This is enemy is not only our enemy, but theirs, too."

Jaden interjected as he concurred with the first King of Games. "Yep, you're right about that one, Yugi. Let's give them a chance. After all, they saved our hides last night."

Yugi focused his attention back on the Signers and their cohorts. _Let's hope for the best. In order to restore their future, they must locate the source of this interloper. Atem, if you were still here, you'd guide us through this ordeal. But, it's all up to us._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Outside Keio Department Store/12:33 PM**_

Following the departure of the Sailor Senshi, the Neo Senshi and the Sailor Quartet were out patrolling the town. They scoured through the Shinjuku district to search for the location of anything suspicious whilst getting a tour of present day Tokyo

Ai's eyes lit up as she gazed inside a local clothing store. She pressed her hands against the glass, her fingers tapped repeatedly on the window. Her friends stood behind her as they waited for their friend to get her mind off the materialistic items.

"WOW! Mom has it made here! Look at these cute skirts!" Ai exclaimed.

Ryuuhi sighed in exasperation. "Ok, Ai, we didn't come here for that."

"He's right," Koori raised her voice. "We're on a serious mission here."

"I don't think she's listening," Umi shook her head in shame.

CereCere approached Ai as she pulled her away from the window. "C'mon, Ai. We didn't come here to go on a shopping spree."

"Huh...?" Ai blinked as she seemingly snapped out of her 'shopping' phase. "Oh, right. I'm sorry you guys. It's hard for me to focus with all these stores around."

Amaya folded her arms. "Well, we're glad you've snapped back to reality."

"Yeah, our parents are out trying to get their powers back in the Digital World," Daiki emphasized. "They're risking their necks to come back and help us battle the Rajita."

While leaning against a mailbox, VesVes scanned around the shopping district.

"See anything?" JunJun asked her red-haired sister.

"Humph, nothing," she scoffed.

PallaPalla gasped happily while idly pointing toward a local arcade. "Guys! Over there! PallaPalla wants to take a break and play..."

Suddenly, Raizen Jr. put a soda a can on top of PallaPalla's head. "You might want to hold still if you don't want soda spilled all over ya, PallaPalla." The half demon growled irritably. "Sheesh, get with the program. You're supposed to be our senior, but you still act like a child."

As he finished reading a local news magazine, Adam concurred while brushing his hair aside. "Well put, RJ. Do you sense anything, Deedee?"

Perched on Adam's left shoulder, the tiny bat flew up and looked around. She sniffed the air to pick up any peculiar demonic scent. "Nothing here. I can't even smell any demons close to us."

"Well, we're really looking for Rajita. According to our parents, the Neo-Rajita are under new leadership and their activity level will become increasingly known," Ryuuhi proclaimed. "My mother and father are sure of it."

Koori nodded. "Our parents are never wrong when it comes to sensing danger."

"Well, you two have more acute senses than the majority of us," CereCere empathized as she sat on top of an empty bench.

"Hey, our senses are just as good," Ryuuhi snorted.

"You forget who their mother is, RJ," Daiki reminded the half-breed.

Amaya eyed her surroundings acutely. "I wonder how Chibi-Usa and the Kuiper Senshi are doing."

"We'll know once they call us," Umi said as she sat down next to CereCere and stared at her cell phone. "I hope our parents are doing well in the Digital World. This whole labyrinth test sounds like it's going to be a challenge."

"Don't worry. They'll do fine. They are the Sailor Senshi," the cheery Ai reassured her friends. "They're OUR parents, guys! They'd overcome overwhelming odds before we were even born!"

"True, but they're facing a challenge without their powers... how are they going to overcome this test?" Daiki inquired to Minako's daughter.

"Well," Ai scratched his head. "You got me there."

"Ai-chan has a point though. They've overcome obstacles before and they'll do it again," Koori stated.

Ryuuhi added. "Our parents will return home with their powers restored. Let's all have faith in them."

"Heck yeah," Adam said.

Raizen Jr. smirked and shared his sentiments with his friends. "Yeah, my father hasn't given up on them. Neither will I."

The other Neo Senshi and the Quartet each shared their exact sentiments. They placed their faiths in the Sailor Senshi and prayed (once again) for their eventual, safe return.

"I wonder how Yusei and the others are doing," Adam wondered. "We did get a response from them last night. They managed to find Yugi Muto and the others."

"Yep, that was a relief. Hopefully, we'll meet with them soon," Amaya replied.

Koori and Ryuuhi exchanged looks as they shifted their view across the city. They probed for any peculiar Rajita activity, but sensed nothing.

"Maybe we should contact our father, Yusuke, and the others," Koori suggested to her brother.

Ryuuhi nodded. "Not yet. Let's try and keep probing harder. It's our duty now to protect our families' home."

"Right, whatever you say..."

"Relax, Koori," the male half breed whispered. "If and when the Neo-Rajita appear, we'll know where to strike them."

xxxxx

_**Near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/12:45 PM**_

Not too far off in the Shinjuku district, Chibi-Usa and the Kuiper Belt Senshi explored near the government building where Hypnos was stationed. They scoured through the vicinity to scrutinize the location of Neo-Rajita sightings. Much like the others, they haven't had lucky locating the Neo-Rajita, or Setsuna Meioh for that matter.

Chibi-Usa and Karin walked toward the other Kuiper Senshi with cups of ice cream. They handed a cup out to each girl, who gladly received their frozen treats. Taylor, Jami, Helena, Christina, and Tyra grabbed their ice cream cups while Karin and Chibi-Usa started eating their treats. The pink-haired princess knelt over with a cup of milk, which the ice cream vendor gladly offered to give to Diana, Lucy, and Desi. Diana and the dogs rushed toward the milk cup and slurped up their fresh, cold milk.

"I'm really worried you guys," Chibi-Usa sadly sighed as she ate a spoonful of strawberry sprinkles. "Where is Puu? Usagi and the others said they haven't been able to contact her. Hotaru-chan doesn't even know and she's always the first to know where Puu goes." She sat on a bench, holding her ice cream cup.

Karin sat by Chibi-Usa's side. "I'm one of the first she usually tells, too. I know she keeps certain secrets to herself, but she would always tell me, the Kuiper girls, and Hotaru where she goes. Sometimes she has to stay in the Gates of Time. She is a guardian after all, but... it's as if she suddenly disappeared."

"Her sudden disappearance has left all of us in the dark," Jami said.

"Not to mention we were ambushed by enemies without any warning," Taylor added.

Christina frowned as she ate a bit of her rocky road ice cream. After she swallowed, she offered her own view. "You don't think somebody ambushed her in the Gates of Time?! I mean... we were ambushed by a bunch of dimensional pirates during our training. If we hadn't achieved our Eternal power-ups, we'd been dead!"

"Luckily, we did, but that's beside the point," Helena stated.

Gripping the cup in her hand, Tyra scowled. "What the hell...?! What if she just decided to ditch us?!"

The girls were taken back by Tyra's disparaging remark about Sailor Pluto.

Offended by Tyra's remark, Chibi-Usa jumped up and angrily glared at Tyra. "You take that back, Tyra! Puu would never abandon us!"

"Then, how else can we explain her sudden disappearance? Either that or whoever ambushed her... killed her," the Amsterdam native candidly responded. "Look, I'm trying to be realistic here!"

"Still, that was going a too far, Tyra!" Karin retorted.

Chibi-Usa sat back on the bench and lowered her eyes on the floor.

"Princess Serenity...?" Diana looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"You might want to apologize, Tyra," Lucy suggested to the blonde.

"Fine," Tyra sighed in defeat as she faced Chibi-Usa. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just as worried as you are..."

"It's okay. Please, you don't have to apologize," Chibi-Usa faked a smile, concealing her sadness from the other girls. She put her legs on top of the bench and curled herself up with her ice cream cup in hand. "But, I don't believe she's dead. I know from the bottom of my heart she's still alive. If she were gone, my heart would feel it."

"You two have been closely linked," Desi said.

"Princess Serenity," Karin said as her voice softened. "I promise we'll find her. We'll do whatever it takes and we'll keep an eye out for the Neo-Rajita or whatever rears its ugly head. Usagi-san and the others have entrusted us to look after the city while they're gone." Her words seemed to comfort Chibi-Usa, who barely let a smile replace her sad frown.

"Thanks, Karin," Chibi-Usa said as leaned forward and hugged the future Princess of Sedna.

"Um, guys... I think I might be going crazy or blind... but... you better take a look at this!" Christina interjected as she pointed across the street, directly on the opposite left side from the government building.

As she blinked thrice, Jami dropped her ice cream cup and gaped. "Is that really...?!"

"It's Setsuna! It's her, you guys!" Taylor exclaimed.

Upon hearing the Time Guardian's name, Chibi-Usa and Karin sprang off the bench. They hurried over to get a closer view. Their gaped mouths turned into happy, relieved smiles as their eyes didn't deceive them.

Indeed, the girls' eyes weren't seeing an illusion.

A green-haired older woman stood near a traffic light post. This woman leaned against its side and appeared completely dazed. As she fell out of the sidewalk, she staggered across the street. Then, speeding down from a corner, a truck came traveling toward Setsuna's position.

"HEY! LOOK OUT!" Tyra called out to Setsuna.

Chibi-Usa and Karin both shouted. "OH NO!"

Wasting no time, Chibi-Usa and the Kuiper Senshi raced toward Setsuna. Diana, Lucy, and Desi quickly headed off to follow the girls.

"..." Setsuna opened her eyes as the truck came closer and closer. She raised her hands over her head as if preparing to let herself become road kill. Then, she overheard pleas from the corner and a rush of wind fly past her.

Chibi-Usa and Karin both flew in, pushing Setsuna away from the street. The truck quickly swerved, barely missing the woman along the way. The truck stopped as the driver poked his head out to check on the ladies. The Kuiper Senshi hurried over to where Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, and Karin were laying on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god!" Christina cried out. "That was close!"

"Thank goodness you saved her in time, you two," Jami sighed with relief.

Helena knelt by Karin's side. "Likewise. Are you three okay?"

Karin removed her hand off Setsuna's side and sat up. She dusted herself off before Setsuna started to move.

"Puu, are you okay? Answer me!" Chibi-Usa pleaded while shaking Setsuna's side. "What were you thinking?!"

Setsuna raised her head and looked dumbfounded at the girls. She rubbed the back of her head and gasped.

"It's you... I... I never thought I'd see you all here," Setsuna said as she shook her head.

"What were you thinking?! Going suicidal like that?!" Tyra barked.

Chibi-Usa quickly embraced Setsuna and cried against her shoulder. "Puu, I'm so glad you're safe! We all thought you were..."

Setsuna put her arms around Chibi-Usa's neck, then withdrew herself from the girl. Then, the puzzled woman looked at her hands and inquired. "Where am I? Small Lady?" She raised her head and stared directly at Chibi-Usa. "You're here, Small Lady?"

"We've been so worried about you! Where have you been?!" The pink-haired princess frantically asked, her eyes filled with tears. She wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks and embraced Setsuna. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"You have no idea what's happened to us since you suddenly disappeared," Karin added as she knelt down and faced Setsuna. "What happened to you?"

After she hugged Chibi-Usa, Setsuna shifted her attention to Karin and answered. Her tone sounded a bit off, which Lucy and Desi noted. "...I wish I could tell you... but I just don't... remember anything to me prior to me finding you all here."

This lead to an abrupt moment of silence, which ended once witnesses gathered to check on the girls. The truck driver approached Setsuna as he offered to apologize.

"Ma'am, please excuse me. My attention was off the road. I..." The trucker driver paused as Setsuna gently waved him off. "But, are you okay?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Setsuna smiled as she stood up and straightened her posture. "Small Lady. Karin. If you two could explain to me what happened..."

Karin nodded. "Sure thing, but let's go someplace where it's less crowded."

"Good idea. Shinjuku Central Park is nearby," Chibi-Usa suggested as she and Karin offered to guide the group toward the district's most renowned public park. She picked up Diana and helped Karin to carefully coordinate Setsuna's balance. "Easy does it, Puu."

"Are you sure you're okay, Lady Setsuna?" Helena inquired as she walked alongside her teammates.

Tyra observed Setsuna as she paced across the street. "It's great that we finally found you."

"Good thing we did," Taylor said. "We better contact the others!"

"That's a good idea, Taylor," Desi and Lucy agreed in unison.

"Miss Setsuna may have a minor case of amnesia, guys," Christina proclaimed as she closely watched the older woman. "Don't take my word for it though."

"Yeah, that we can do. You leave the medical diagnosis to me, Chris," Jami butted in.

The Australian girl scoffed and folded her arms. "Yes, Dr. Waziri."

Helena giggled. "Oh, you two."

"We'll ask if she remembers anything more once we get to the park," Karin said.

Chibi-Usa held Setsuna's right hand, leading her through the block carefully.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Setsuna smiled gently. "...Thank you. A much less crowded place is more suitable. I need to lie down." The green-haired woman narrowed her eyes forward, gazing forward across the block leading toward Shinjuku Central Park. "Perfect choice, Small Lady. Karin."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/1:00 PM**_

"Heads up, Mika!" Hayata roared as he thrust his right hand forward.

Utilizing her quick reflexes, Mika tilted her head away from Hayata's reach. As Hayata repeated his attack (using his left hand), Mika ducked under the boy's punch and shot a foot into his abdomen. Hayata countered by lifting his right knee to block Mika's shot. The two Chimeras were locked up while pressing their knees against each other. After their initial lockup, they broke apart and sprang back from each other. Mika clenched her right hand while a green aura shrouded her body.

"Just look at those two, Sara," Larry said as he leaned against a tree, observing his friends' spar. "They just relish the fighting."

"Yeah, but it's fun to watch!" Sara smiled. "Besides, those two wanted to take out their frustrations out on someone after dueling so many of those hooded guys last night."

"Speaking of which, you lost your Duel Disk to one of them."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I did, but I kicked his butt for sure!" The young girl proudly gloated as she lied down on the grass. "But, who were those guys? They called themselves the..."

Larry answered, finishing Sara's sentence. "Paradais Knights. They were just normal duelists, as far as I can tell, but they were able to summon real monsters. Needless to say, they were many of them in Domino City."

"If we really did want to cut loose, we'd clear the city of them, but we do have a code of never taking human lives. Okami-sensei did teach us that," Sara pointed out.

"I know."

Sara sighed. "Henry. He and his friends just went to the Digital World. Seems like they have a big journey ahead for them."

"Whatever it is, I wish them the best," Larry emphasized.

"Hey, guys! Why don't ya get your lazy asses over here and spar with us!" Mika spat out, daring her other colleagues to jump right into the sparring arena. "Hayata and I are getting bored off our butts here!"

Hayata snorted irritably. "More like you're bored, Mika."

"Shall we, Sara?" Larry shrugged as he paced forward.

As she sprang up to her feet, Sara stretched her arms out. "Sure. Why not?" Once she strode behind Larry, her eyes caught a sparkling flash of light in the skies. She paused to take a glance at the irregular phenomenon in the sky. "A shooting star? No, it's something else."

"Hey, Sara! Why are you spacing out?!" Mika's fleeting cries echoed across.

"Guys. Take a look above you," Sara said as she pointed toward the gleaming flash.

The Chimeras took an abrupt pause as they stared at the glowing object from above. Sooner, there were others in the park taking notice at the glowing 'star.'

"What could this mean?" Larry queried, fascinated by the light.

Mika frowned as she gritted her teeth. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

xxxxx

_**Hypnos HQ/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:02 PM**_

"Sir, we're getting an abnormal high-level reading!" Riley informed the head of Hypnos. "Our tracers have been unable to isolate and terminate the two beacons!"

Talley tried to follow the two massive beacons on the giant screen. "Bio-emergence imminent! My god... they're increasing exponentially! We can't seem to stop them!"

Once the two beacons vanished off the screen, Yamaki nervously gripped the lighter in his hand.

"You were right, sir. Something is happening now that Takato and the others are gone," Riley said, removing her visor. "Damn it all."

The blonde-haired man stared tensely at the screen. _Just as I've feared... is another invasion on the way?_

xxxxx

_**Near Shinjuku Central Park/1:04 PM**_

"...thank you, but let me rest here," Setsuna suggested as she leaned against a wall.

Chibi-Usa released Setsuna's hand and stepped away, giving the Time Guardian room. "Can you remember anything?"

"All I do remember is..." the woman checked into her pant pockets. "It's not there. My Henshin Dagger is not with me."

"So, you won't be able to transform?!" Taylor exclaimed, taken back by this revelation.

Christina groaned. "Just great. The whole Senshi old guard have no to their powers. We're really going to have to carry the load."

"Can you remember where it could be?" Karin asked the older woman.

Setsuna turned away, her face contorted with disgust with herself. "How irresponsible of me to have lost my Henshin Dagger."

"Don't blame yourself. Just try and take your time recollecting your memories," Jami said to the Time Guardian.

Chibi-Usa calmly reassured Setsuna while putting a hand on the woman's back. "She's right."

"Just stick with us. The Senshi have left us in charge of looking after this city," Taylor stated. "Your worries should be put to rest."

"Let's hope your right," Desi said to the Texan.

Suddenly, from across the distance, the girls noted a giant, foamy swirling gray cloud forming above Shinjuku Central Park. Chibi-Usa and Karin were the first to notice the strange phenomenon accumulating in the distance.

"What in the world is that?" Diana inquired, perplexed by the giant cloud.

Just then, Jami heard a loud beeping from inside her left pocket. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a small handheld computer (given to her by Ami, nearly identical to the one she carried). She opened the device and pressed a button, which pulled out a visual screen of two giant beacons.

"My computer is picking up two huge signals! The source is coming from that cloud hanging above Shinjuku Central Park," the African girl confirmed.

"Good thing you've been living with Ami-san, Jami," Karin said as she watched the giant cloud opening up, releasing two white beams into the park. "WHOA!"

"Did you see that?!" Helena exclaimed.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Tyra growled. "We can hear it all the way over here. Let's go and check this out!"

"You guys go on ahead," Chibi-Usa ordered as she tended to Setsuna.

"Go. Chibi-Usa and I will take care of Setsuna-sama," Karin promptly stated as she gave her orders to her teammates.

Taylor smirked. "You heard her. Let's go and check this out, you guys."

"Make sure and contact the others, Karin," Tyra said.

"Right," the Japanese brunette complied while reaching for her cell phone.

With that, the Kuiper Belt Senshi raced off toward Shinjuku Central Park to investigate the sudden explosions. The direct source of the blasts behind the cloud remained unclear, but Karin was already starting to have her suspicions.

"This could be a Neo-Rajita attack," Karin scoffed. "If that's the case, then it's too good to be true."

Chibi-Usa put an arm around Setsuna, lending her support. "Puu, can you stand?"

"I can. Thank you, Small Lady," Setsuna said as she gently walked forward, letting Chibi-Usa's arm fall freely off her. She shifted her red eyes directly toward Shinjuku Central Park. "Let's go and follow them."

"But..."

"It's okay, Small Lady. I'm... fine now. I have you and the other girls to protect me."

The pink-haired princess was hesitant to let her old friend out in the open where a possible Neo-Rajita attack may commence.

"No use standing here. Let's go," Karin said. "I'll contact the others, but it might take them time to get here. Let's go and investigate what we're dealing with. Setsuna-san, stay by Princess Serenity's side."

Setsuna responded. "Yes."

"Let's move then."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Right, but I hope you're wrong about this being the result of a Neo-Rajita attack."

"You and me both, Princess," the Kuiper Senshi leader affirmed as she raced ahead. "Follow me, you two!"

"We're right behind you!"

Setsuna's eyes remained fixated directly at Shinjuku Central Park. A devious smile adorned her face, hidden from the two Senshi leaders. _Showtime._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/1:06 PM**_

Drawn by the two explosions near the park's forests, the massed crowds were slowly nearing near two massive craters. The craters made were nearly eight feet deep and at least twenty feet in diameter. Large billowing smoke shrouded the vicinity around the craters. The people were repelled by the smoke accumulating.

The Chimeras arrived at the site of where the beams landed.

Mika narrowed her eyes while trying to make out what was behind the blanket of smoke.

Suddenly, the Chimeras felt intense pressures building up inside their bodies. Their Rajita senses quickly probed the sources behind the smoke.

"Are you getting this, Mika?" Larry whispered. "I'm sensing two powerful entities behind the smoke."

Hayata clenched his hands into fists as he remained completely still. "This energy feels like... our own."

Sara gasped. "You're right. I'm sensing Rajita energy emanating from these two."

Mika stood her ground as she noticed the people gathering near the crater. "No, these people shouldn't be getting close." _Sara's right. This energy feels like our own, but at the same time... much different and more powerful. Even I'm getting tense over this._

As the smoke slowly receded, the two black silhouette figures were unveiled. Amongst them were a ten-foot tall behemoth and a shorter moderate-sized individual. Mika's acute eyes were able to garner a better view of the two 'Rajita.'

"I see them," Mika whispered as she whirled around and shouted a warning to the crowds. "Hey, you all need to get away from here now!"

"Says who? Why should we?" A business man directly inquired to Mika as he walked toward the crater.

Hayata roared out as he blocked their path and extended his arms out. "You heard what she said! It's too dangerous for you to stay here!"

"Who are you to tell us?!" A teenage boy spat out, defying against the Chimeras' warnings.

"Is there something in there we shouldn't look at?" A woman asked as she grabbed a little girl's hand.

Sara pleaded to the crowd of people. "Just go! There's no time for questions! Get moving!"

While a majority of the people began to flee, others remained defiant against the Chimeras and stayed behind. Just as Mika and Hayata prepared to confront them, they felt their bodies become tense and sensed cold chills down their spines. The feeling they got was nerve racking to say the least. Mika, Hayata, Larry, and Sara whirled around as the smoke finally cleared.

Inside the crater, the two Rajita warriors were unveiled.

These were the two sent by Gamera and Nagah with a mission.

The ten-foot tall behemoth lifted his head, sniffing the fresh Earth air into his alien lungs. He quickly coughed, disgusted with the polluted human scent that made his nose twitch. The behemoth stood at a stupendous height, his body was built like a brick wall and chiseled out of stone. He appeared hefty yet muscular in stature. There's a slight hunch in his posture. His outer skin was chocolate brown and appeared tough as steel. His face looked similar to a gorilla. Green markings emblazoned his cheeks. The bridge of his nose was widened, making his nostrils wider. Four bony protrusions lined across his cranium. Long, spiky black hair was straightened out like a mohawk across his head, leaving his sides completely bald. The behemoth wore a silver, long-sleeved coat, which fit his giant frame. In addition, he wore giant baggy, silver pants and massive, weighted black boots to complement his coat. A large belt was fastened around his waist, preventing his pants from falling off.

As for the average-sized figure, his overall appearance was more highly evolved and humanoid than the behemoth. He looked like a young, fresh-faced man in his twenties. His overall complexion was light gray. He wore a black coat, which concealed his entire body, sans the collar area. He had his sleeves folded up, unveiling his forearms and hands. An emerald green belt was fastened around his waist. His _hakama_ pants matched the color of his black coat. His shoes were green, matching the color of his belt. He wore long, shaggy jet black hair that hung down his back; one of his bangs hung over between his face. His face closely resembled that of a sad mime. Teal 'tear' markings descend from his eyes and his upper lip was painted black. His eyes matched the color of his belt and shoes: emerald green. Inside his green eyes were slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. On his face, he wore distinctive thick, black eyebrows. Adorning the warrior's back was a long, emerald green sheath, where his sword was encased.

As the short figure remained still, the behemoth scanned his surroundings.

"Humph, so, we're back in the human world?" The giant growled, his tone sounded gruff and intimidating - fitting for a behemoth. "Just as filthy as ever. The air's too thin I can hardly breathe."

Shifting his eyes, the short figure replied in a calm, impassive manner. "Quit complaining. I told you I could do this alone. You were the one who insisted on coming, Babbi."

"All right, I'm sorry," the giant shrugged as he sprang up and levitated out of the crater. He methodically surveyed the crowd that filled the vicinity. He scoffed irritably. "Annoying. Why do they keep staring at me?"

"MONSTER!" One of the bystanders screamed as he fled from the area.

The woman with her child ran off, screaming. "IT'S A MONSTER! RUN!"

In no time, the crowd quickly fled from the crater sites. The sight of the creature 'Babbi' induced fear and caused mass panic. However, the Chimeras stayed behind as they gawked at the hovering giant.

"So, that's where the energy is coming from!" Larry said, his eyes and mouth agape. "Does this mean...?"

"The Rajita are still active?!" Sara exclaimed.

Hayata faced Mika and tightened his fists. "Well? Ready to take him on?"

"You bet!" Mika declared. "But, let's be careful. These two... their energies are intense."

Babbi snarled as he watched the people scurrying off in various directions. "Ugh, you annoying little mice! SHUT UP!" He opened his mouth, firing off a condensed green beam at the people.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

With one blast, Babbi quickly wiped out the fleeting people and the surrounding vicinity. As the smoke slowly cleared, there was nothing left but piles of burnt clothing and trees completely uprooted out of the ground. The remaining people fled for their lives out of the park.

Scanning the vicinity, Babbi chortled deeply. "That takes care of them. Humans, always a nuisance."

"That really wasn't necessary, Babbi," the shorter individual floated up near Babbi. His face was impassive as ever. "Our objective was not to begin a killing spree. You went against orders."

"Yeah, but they still annoyed me."

"Naturally, when they see something out of the ordinary like you, humans will flee in terror like rodents."

Babbi scoffed. "Whatever you say, Melancholia."

"Needless to say, our intended targets are the Sailor Senshi."

"So, only them?"

"Yes, only _them_."

"Gotcha, Melancholia."

"Their other allies are of no concern to us for the time being. The Senshi have high magic levels. They should be easy to pick up," Melancholia calmly stated as he briefly looked down. He noticed a group of four figures slowly emerging out of a pile of debris. "It appears you missed some, Babbi."

"Huh?" The giant narrowed his eyes and noticed the Chimeras. "You're right. Who would've thought there'd be some stubborn humans who refuse to roll over and die."

"Quite the contrary. These four are not fully human."

"What's that?"

Melancholia carefully noted as he sensed familiar energies in the four. "These four are half-breeds. They're Rajita hybrids."

"Are you serious?!" Babbi gaped. "Wait, aren't these four some of General Kuiiza's experiments?"

"You mean _Late_-General Kuiiza, and yes you're correct. Kuiiza injected them with mutagens that prompted a quick mutation, turning them into hybrids and granting them extraordinary powers and abilities. They're classified as _meta-humans_."

"Ah, so they share our bloodline traits."

Melancholia added. "Yes, technically they do, but they're inferior to us."

"Ah ha. So, these mutts are nothing."

"No doubt they've been training to improve their abilities, but they're still not a match for us. We are the _superior_ hybrids."

Babbi smashed his fists together and grinned like a madman. "So, can I play with them?! I want to see how they measure up!"

"You're wasting your time with this trash."

As Mika pulled Hayata off his feet, Larry and Sara watched the two Neo-Rajita warriors hovering above them.

"They seem to be conversing," Larry deduced.

"No duh! They're not even paying attention to us!" Sara miffed, annoyed by their refusal to acknowledge them as 'equals.'

Hayata scoffed irritably and shouted at their direction. "HEY! Who are you calling garbage?!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Mika snapped. "You take that back, you two..."

"Hold that thought. Here they come!" Larry exclaimed.

As the Neo-Rajita warriors landed on the ground, the Chimeras stood their ground.

Sara backed away. "Yeah, these two are giving off some really intense auras."

"Hey, we're Okami-sensei's students! We can take these clowns!" Mika put up a front as she tightened her fists. _I hope... these two don't look like they're going to be a cakewalk._

Babbi slowly paced forward and gawked at the Chimeras with disgust. "Really? These four mice? I must be stupid. Their energy levels are weaker than our lowest ranked generals. It's clear these four haven't fully developed their potential quite yet! Bah, ha, ha!" He laughed out loud, mocking the Chimeras.

Melancholia added. "Then, why don't you summon the Cultivars to take care of these trash. Either way, I'm not soiling my hands here."

"Good idea. Now, let's see here," the behemoth said as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small jar.

Suddenly, Sara sprang forward and jumped right at Babbi.

"SARA!" Hayata called out as he raced off to stop her.

"AH! The first bug wants to play with the big dogs!" Babbi cackled with amusement. "C'MON!" He pulled back and thrust his right arm forward, forming a balled-up fist. "_**GORILLA FIST!**_" He fired a condensed beam out of his fist, which knocked Sara back.

Sara yelped. "Uh!" As she fell, Hayata dove in and caught her.

"I've got you!"

"BAH! What in the hell was that?!" Babbi cackled, amused by the girl's straightforward attack. "I saw that coming a mile away."

"Is she okay, Hayata?!" Larry exclaimed as he and Mika stood their ground.

"She's okay. No major injuries," Hayata sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. What were you thinking, Sara?!"

The behemoth gloated. "See? This is what separates us from weaklings like you." He continued on while opening the small jar and dropped ten seeds to the grounds. "You four were simply just the prototypes for a grander scheme. Do you remember General Kuiiza?"

As soon as the wicked general's name was mentioned, the Chimeras' faces contorted with disgust.

"I see that you do. Yes, Melancholia remembers him quite well, too. General Kuiiza was killed well before my time, though," Babbi explained while poking holes into the ground. He put a seed in each of the holes and covered them with the dirt.

"You turned out to be quite efficient experiments. You were the first humans to be integrated and augmented with Rajita DNA. You four, Babbi, and I all are bound by Rajita blood. However, that's where the similarities end. You four have the base form of a human's and you're restricted to certain limitations. It'll take you years before you reach full maturity. But, don't worry, you'll outlive any normal human. You'll have plenty of time to reach to our level... give or take a few hundred years. You'll retain your youth. Age won't be an issue for another a thousand years or so."

Mika angrily gritted her teeth. "Why are you telling us this? You're going to kill us anyway!"

"Heh, true," Babbi said as he pulled out a small bottle of liquid and poured the contents over each buried seed. "As for Melancholia and me, our original bodies were fully Rajita. Kuiiza's successor, a current general just like us, implemented the next phase in the Rajita Hybrid project. We've been collecting digimon and extracting their data. We, the Neo-Rajita, have been blessed with a combination of natural Rajita strength and digimon DNA to complete our perfect forms. It's taken us no less than a year for us to reach our full maturity. So, as you can see," he smirked as he stepped away and watched the earth slowly moving as long, black hands jutted out.

Melancholia finished. "Being half-human has limited your Rajita capabilities. Digimon DNA has reconfigured our genetic structures and made us superior to you."

Babbi laughed. "Do you understand how slim your chances are to matching us?!"

Suddenly, as ten heads sprouted out of the ground, the ten Cultivars emerged in one collective tandem. The Cultivars stood upright on two legs. Their entire bodies were black - save for their claws and eyes. Their claws - both sets on their hands and feet - were a pearl white and their eyes were emerald green. Long, pointy black antennae protruded out of their heads.

Mika scoffed. "Who cares? It's game time."

Babbi chuckled as he watched the ten Cultivars slowly march toward the Chimeras.

"These ten ought to be enough."

Melancholia affirmed coldly. "They better be, Babbi. These Cultivars are on the same level as the Imperfects sent to take care of the Sailor Senshi."

"All right, guys! Let's get these freaks!" Mika hollered as she immediately sprang forward. She headed off the first two Cultivars standing at the front. Pulling out a small fan out of her back, she waved it across and swept the two aliens off their feet. "_**Dragon's Wind Breath!**_" As she unfolded her fan, the instrument activated its secondary mechanism. "Ready to get skewered?!"

Once Mika sprang up and spun her fan into a circular motion, the two Cultivars counterattacked and fired mouth blasts. Mika spun her fan, quickly deflecting the two beams as they strayed off into the distance and detonated, triggering a series of explosions. The fan-wielding girl flipped backward and landed on the ground. The two Cultivars flew down and launched a series of blasts at her. The Chimera girl quickly evaded the raining blasts.

"Time to get serious!" Mika exclaimed as a green aura exploded around her. Her eyes turned emerald green. The intense alien energy flowed through her body, augmenting her overall strength. Mika felt her muscles tighten and catapulted herself into the air. "_**Dragon's Fury Burst!**_" She flew upward, slamming her right elbow into one Cultivar. Then, she turned around and backhanded the other. "How's that for full potential?! We were trained by a great sensei and fought some tough demons in Makai!"

Babbi watched with disgust as the two Cultivars plummeted to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Babbi gawked.

The impassive Rajita general reassured the angry giant. "You needn't worry. It's going to take more than that to defeat our Cultivars. These four are still trash."

"Uh, right. Whatever you say, Melancholia..."

Larry batted a Cultivar aside with a long staff. As he jumped into mid-air, he unsheathed a long katana from the weapon. He pulled out a piece of paper and flung it at the second Cultivar he engaged. The paper landed and exploded right in the alien's face, knocking him back. As Larry dropped down, he impaled the Cultivar and slammed him against a tree.

"You lose," the Chimera coldly whispered as he turned around to dispose of the other Cultivar.

Hayata grabbed a Cultivar's arm and threw it into the air. As the wailing alien was thrown up, it expelled a beam from its mouth. Hayata jumped out of harm's way, letting the beam hit the ground. As he walked backwards, the sixth Cultivar attempted to kick him from behind. The young man caught the alien's foot and threw it against a tree. He proceeded to punch the ground, quickly absorbing the metal buried underneath the ground. He yanked out his already metallic arm and thrust it forward, punching the Rajita alien.

As for Sara, two Cultivars launched themselves at her and... quickly went through her. Sara whirled around as she extended her fingers, launching a long thread. She threw it across and ensnared the aliens' ankles. She yanked the threads back, pulling the aliens off the ground. She proceeded to fire repeated blasts at the two aliens.

The remaining two Cultivars were on standby with Babbi. The behemoth facepalmed, disgusted with how the skirmishes were progressing.

"This is embarrassing. These Cultivars are supposed to be as strong as the Imperfects we sent to destroy the Sailor Senshi, but... these mutts are actually... beating our precious underlings!"

"Didn't you hear them, Babbi?"

"Erm?"

Melancholia reminded his colleague. "The girl wielding the fan claimed they've been training with a master fighter. Most likely, this master is the Lycan named Okami, who was also once a prisoner of General Kuiiza. It should come as no surprise how these four can manage to overpower and outwit our Cultivars."

Babbi scowled, clearly frustrated with the outcome. "So, we clearly underestimated them."

"Our Cultivars won't go down that easily. Watch."

Just as Mika was about to behead a Cultivar, the other alien she faced fired a blast at her back. The shot knocked Mika back, allowing the first Cultivar to backhand her. Mika fell back, losing her fan in the process. The Cultivar duo jumped right on top of Mika, who quickly rolled away. The Chimera girl jumped up and fired green shots at the aliens. The Cultivar evaded the girl's beams and glided upward to launch their own bombardment of rapid beams. Mika glided away from their shots, leading them away from her colleagues.

Larry was also on the receiving end of a beat down. The Cultivars he fought recovered from the young man's deadly attacks. Holding Larry's own sword, the Cultivar (thought to have been impaled to death) stabbed the man's right leg. Larry cried out in pain while the other Cultivar repeatedly punched his face.

As for Hayata, he shielded himself from his opponents' bombardment using his metallic arm. Once the beams started coming faster, Hayata was overwhelmed and knocked off his feet.

A Cultivar seized Sara's throat while the other punched her in the back before she could activate her phasing powers. The girl gagged, feeling the alien's grip slowly crushing her throat.

"Well, well, the tables have turned now!" Babbi laughed. "Now, finish them off!"

Simultaneously, the Cultivars squealed with delight.

Growing tired of pursuing Mika, the Cultivar duo blasted the Chimera girl. Mika plummeted to the ground, falling face first in the dirt. The Cultivars descended over Mika's fallen form, waiting to enact their next move.

Lifting her face off the ground, Mika coughed. "Damn it... how the hell did they do that?"

Melancholia observed the end result and turned toward Babbi. "What did I tell you?"

"Heh, we're just living proof of progressive evolution," Babbi chuckled at the sight of the fallen Chimeras. "Survival of the fittest."

"In the end, these four are nothing but failed experiments."

As his lips curled into a wide grin, Babbi had a sick idea. "Hey, Melancholia, why don't we let the Cultivars put these mutts to sleep for good?"

"Well, our objective was clearly to locate and eliminate the Sailor Senshi. Alas, interlopers shouldn't be overlooked."

"So...?"

"Kill them."

Babbi whirled around and hollered to the Cultivars. "Let the execution begin!"

With that, the Cultivars raised their hands and prepared to deliver the killing blows.

Suddenly, the area was washed over by an array of colorful rays of light. The two Rajita generals and their cohorts watched as beams rained down from above. The Cultivars quickly scattered, evading the forthcoming blasts. The Rajita generals overheard loud, feminine cries echoing from every direction.

"_**Eris Cyclone... ROTATION!**_"

"_**Ixion Poison... STINGERS!**_"

"_**Quaoar Rose Petal... CUTTER!**_"

"_**Orcus Shadow... BLADES!**_"

"_**Varuna Light... JAVELINS!**_"

A strong wind kicked up, picking up the two Cultivars who were assaulting Mika. The wind became a spiraling force of nature as it rotated quickly. The pressure kicked up as the two Cultivars were wiped out.

The Cultivars attacking Sara were struck by two needle-like projectiles, injecting them with enough toxins to cause their bodies to expand and explode.

A barrage of rose petals came down on the two Cultivars harassing Larry, cutting them into tiny pieces.

Long, black blades launched out of nowhere and impaled the two Cultivars shooting at Hayata.

The last two Cultivars, who were sitting by Babbi's side, were stabbed by shining white spears of light.

Taken by surprise, Babbi frantically surveyed the area to find the source behind the attacks.

"Did you see that, Melancholia?!"

"Yes, those attacks came from behind us," Melancholia said.

As Babbi glanced over his right shoulder, he spotted the five Kuiper Belt Senshi.

"It's... the Sailor Senshi!"

Melancholia reaffirmed. "Correction. These are the _Kuiper Belt _Senshi."

Babbi miffed irritably. "I really hate surprise attacks."

Mika raised her head while pulling herself up. "...Kuiper Senshi? Sheesh, couldn't you... come a little sooner?" She managed to smile, wiping the blood from her side lip. "Such a pain in the ass to be saved by you guys."

Sailor Eris noticed the fallen Chimeras. "Don't worry, you guys. Leave this to us."

Babbi stomped his right foot down and roared, baring his long canines. "You ruined my fun! Those were MY Cultivars you destroyed!" He clenched his hands into fists and fumed. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Sailor Ixion finished scanning the generals with her visor. "They both have high energy levels. We have to be careful. No telling what they can do."

"Hah! We can take them," Varuna speculated.

Eris said. "I suppose we'll see when they fight us."

As Babbi rushed forward, his right hand was imbued with green energy. "_**GORILLA FIST!**_" He smashed his energy-imbued fist into the earth, smashing through it.

The five girls spread out, completely evading Babbi's reach. The Kuiper Senshi glanced ahead as they spotted Sailor Sedna, Sailor Neo Moon (formerly _Chibi Moon_), and Setsuna Meioh tending to the Chimeras.

"Sedna! Neo Moon!" Sailor Eris called out to the duo.

As he yanked his fist out, Babbi shook his fist and snorted. "Annoying girls. Hey, Melancholia, this city is littered with these skirt-wearing broads! Can we go all out yet?"

Melancholia watched Neo Moon keep Setsuna away from the battle at hand. He turned away and closed his eyes.

"Melancholia?"

"Proceed."

"_**YES!**_" Babbi bellowed out as he released an outpour of green energy, which turned into a cloak over his body. "This is EXACTLY what I was waiting for!" He pressed his hands together while his palms collected a ball of energy. Focusing on the ball, he compressed the ball and it directly at the Kuiper Senshi.

"SCATTER!" Sailor Sedna called out.

Once the Kuiper Senshi spread out, the ball landed where they formerly stood and exploded. The explosion had enough force to knock the Kuiper Senshi across the park. Sailor Sedna flew right into the fray and slammed her Ice Trident down, summoning pillars of ice out of the earth. The ice pillars encased Babbi and caged the wild ape from going on a frenzy. Sedna stood poised and ready as she faced Babbi.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sedna slyly smiled.

Babbi snorted loudly. "Feh, you think you can keep me confined in here? You think I'm just some zoo exhibit?!"

"Well, you are just an ape. So, yeah sure."

"Smart aleck bitch," Babbi growled as he punched through the ice pillars.

The other Kuiper Senshi got back on their feet as they ran over by their leader.

"Are you guys okay?" The Ice Senshi inquired to her teammates.

"Good to go. Just a little bump on my back," Sailor Quaoar said.

Sailor Eris smirked. "Good to go, gal."

"Sheesh, this guy really stinks," Sailor Orcus pinched her mouth, making a few gagging noises.

"I second that, Orcus," Sailor Ixion concurred.

Sailor Varuna shouted as she initially took a fighting stance. "Heads up!"

"C'mon and get us, you damn, dirty ape!" Sedna shouted at the behemoth.

"_**YOU'RE DEAD!**_" Babbi roared as he thrust his right fist forward.

Sailor Sedna raised her Ice Trident and summoned another ice pillar, which the ape-like monster punched through. As the pillar shattered, Sedna grasped her Henshin Dagger.

"Cover me, guys!"

The Kuiper Senshi responded in unison. "RIGHT!"

As the Kuiper Senshi spread out and encircled Babbi, Sedna took the time to upgrade to her Valkyrie form. Her eyes noticed Melancholia standing still and serving as a witness to the battle.

_Why the hell is he just standing there?_ Sedna thought as she gripped her Henshin Dagger. "Time to for an upgrade."

"Girl," Melancholia garnered Sedna's attention.

The Ice Senshi's attention drew from the dagger and back on Melancholia. "I have a name. I'm Sailor Sedna, at your service."

"Sailor Sedna, yes."

"Aren't you going to help your buddy over there?"

"No, there's no need for me to dirty my hands."

Sedna smirked. "Ah, is that right? Well, I hope you don't mind if we rough up your pal a little."

Melancholia didn't say anything.

_Sheesh, he's acting rather calm. I don't like this._ Sedna finished and raised her Henshin Dagger. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power... MAKE-UP!**_"

In a blinding flash of light blue light, Sedna transformed into her full Valkyrie gear. Everyone in the vicinity sensed a surging growth of magical energy from Sedna. Melancholia and Babbi especially were drawn by Sedna's increase of Sailor energy.

Melancholia analyzed Sedna from afar. _Fascinating. Her power increased exponentially. So, this is the level of the Valkyrie Senshi I've heard so much about. I wonder, do these other Kuiper Senshi share the same power?_

As Babbi was distracted by Sedna's power-up, Sailor Eris dashed around the behemoth and picked up the pace while running around him. Babbi was unable to keep up as he shot his right fist down. Suddenly, Sailor Varuna quickly teleported in front of the fist and caught it with her hands. Utilizing her own strength, Varuna pushed Babbi's fist back.

"Stupid girl. What can you hope to do?!" Babbi snarled as he pushed his fist forward. "You think you can match power with me?!"

"Where were you when the brains were handed out, dumb ass?" Varuna openly retorted, adding a witty insult to injury. "That's not my intention."

"What?!"

Suddenly, Babbi felt the weight of his feet pinned to the ground. He looked down as he noticed his feet buried underneath rose thorns, which were summoned by Quaoar whilst the general was distracted. His whole body became paralyzed as his own shadow was ensnared by Orcus' own shadow. Ixion lifted a bow and prepared to fire a long, wasp stinger at the monster.

"DAMN YOU!" Babbi roared.

Varuna devilishly smirked as she back-flipped away from Babbi.

"Nice work, guys!" Sedna called out.

Sailor Neo Moon cheered on from the sidelines. "You're looking great out there, guys!"

Setsuna quietly surveyed the battle taking place.

"Puu, can you remember anything more?"

"No, I'm sorry, Small Lady."

Neo Moon sadly nodded, lowering her eyes in disappointment. "I see."

Springing up on her feet, Mika spat out. "Don't think I'm going to miss out on this. Are you guys still able to go?"

One by one, the other Chimeras were already on their feet. They each wore determined 'game faces' as they headed off back into the battle. Although, Larry limped along the way with his left leg still wounded.

"Wait! Don't go out-" Neo Moon tried to intervene until Setsuna seized her right arm. "Puu?"

"Stay here..."

"But, I..."

Setsuna turned away, her face saddened over not being able to participate in the battle. Neo Moon felt guilty for leaving the woman, whom she considers a godmother. Moreover, Setsuna had slight amnesia and had somehow lost her Henshin items. Without any powers to protect herself, Setsuna depended on Neo Moon and the others to protect her.

Neo Moon knelt by Setsuna's side and observed the battle. "You're right. I can't leave you here, Puu. Besides, I don't think Sedna and the others will require my help."

Setsuna nodded. "Have faith in them... ugh" She held onto Neo Moon, groaning as her face contorted in pain.

"Puu! Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine, Small Lady."

Diana looked up at Setsuna, concerned for the woman's well being. "Setsuna-sama."

Desi and Lucy cheered on the Kuiper Senshi. "Take 'em out, girls!"

Setsuna smirked. "Yes..."

The Kuiper Senshi watched the Chimeras re-entering the battlegrounds. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna was taken aback by Mika and the others quick recovery.

"Whoa! How in the world did you recover so fast?!" Sedna was baffled.

Mika winked as she assumed a fighting stance. "Don't count your chickens out when it comes to us, Senshi of Ice. You thought we were down, but you assumed wrong."

Sedna smiled. "Are you even up to 100 percent?"

"We'll just have to see."

Babbi tried to move as the Kuiper Senshi kept him paralyzed in place.

"_**RELEASE ME NOW!**_"

"Here I come!" Valkyrie Sailor Sedna roared out as glided toward Babbi. Channeling her mystical ice power in her trident, Sedna focused on delivering a finishing strike to Babbi.

Mika immediately raced across, catching up with Sedna. "And here's one from the _inferior_ mutts, you monkey-faced bastard!"

Babbi blinked as Sedna and Mika came within close reach for him. Before Sedna raised her trident to summon her icicle attack, Mika threw herself in front of Sedna and pulled out her fan.

"Hey, what do doing?!" Sedna shouted. "Out of the way!"

Mika exclaimed as she was about to throw her bladed fan. "Not until I pay him back for earlier!"

"But, my attack will be more efficient... No, damn!" Sedna exclaimed while twirling her trident. With her trident, she summoned an Arctic breeze that turned the moisture in the air into a long, icicle spike. "_**Sedna Icicle-**_"

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, Melancholia teleported in front of Babbi. He quickly raised his right hand, summoning a green barrier. Both Sedna and Mika's attacks were repelled by Melancholia's shield. Seizing advantage of the situation, Babbi summoned a powerful green aura that allowed him to overpower the Kuiper Senshi and knock them back. The Kuiper Senshi spread out, bewildered by Babbi outmuscling their combined team effort.

"Sheesh, this guy's strong!" Sailor Eris gaped.

Sailor Orcus panted, expending a lot of her energy to hold Babbi in place. "Even I couldn't hold him for too long."

Sailor Ixion regretted not firing her arrow. "I should've offed him when I had the chance."

"Sedna!" Sailor Quaoar exclaimed.

Sailor Varuna recollected her breath. "Damn it. That bitch just had to get in the way?!"

Sedna and Mika swayed away from Melancholia and Babbi. The behemoth punched the ground while ripping away the rose thorns that bound his feet. Melancholia shifted his focus from the girls and back on his partner.

"Ok, what was the big deal?" Sedna confronted Mika. "I was about to finish him off!"

"Yeah, I was, too!" Mika snapped.

Larry called out. "Mika, you should've let her do it!"

Hayata disapproved of his friend's actions. "That was rash of you!"

Sara said nothing but she shared discontent with Mika's rash choice.

"Whose side are you guys on?!"

"They're right!" The Ice Senshi said as she berated the Chimera. "My attack would've finished him for good!"

"How can you be sure?" The Chimera girl scoffed while folding her arms. She stubbornly turned her back to Sedna.

Babbi cackled as he finally freed himself. "Ba, ha, ha! You two have some issues you might want to work out!"

Sedna whirled around as she pointed her trident at Babbi and Melancholia. "We're not done yet! And you... I had a feeling you'd butt in!"

Melancholia remained silent to Sailor Sedna's accusation.

"Relax, Melancholia. I'm just about ready to get my second wind," Babbi pounded his chest with one hand. "Just leave them to me."

"So be it. If you start dawdling, I don't want to have to save you again."

"Oh ho, you don't need to worry. I ain't gonna be screwing around," the large Rajita general pressed forward, grinning from ear to ear.

Sailor Sedna gripped her trident and readied herself. "Here he comes."

The Kuiper Senshi quickly fanned out and surrounded the encompassing vicinity. As the two Rajita generals found themselves surrounded, they merely stood their ground and didn't give the Senshi any chance of predicting their next moves. Babbi wasted no time and flew toward Sailor Sedna. The Ice Senshi raised her Ice Trident and countered Babbi's right-handed punch. Her trident put up a strong resistance against the behemoth's mighty blow. Sedna channeled more magic in her Ice Trident, strengthening its defenses enough to keep Babbi from breaking her weapon.

Just as Sailor Varuna moved in, Quaoar stopped.

"We'll only move in when she needs us."

Varuna stepped back and scoffed. "That girl. She gets her own Valkyrie form. When is it going to be _our_ turn to harness that awesome power?"

"Damn, how could I've been so stupid?! She's really holding her own!" Mika exclaimed.

Sailor Sedna stood her ground as Babbi's fist slipped through the icy surface of the weapon. The Valkyrie Ice Senshi jumped up and kicked Babbi's face, knocking the behemoth ten feet back. As Sedna glided forward, Babbi turned his head and opened his mouth. Sedna gasped as the Rajita general fired a large mouth blast at her direction. She evaded the beam, which strayed off toward an empty playground. With one shot, the playground was blown up. The explosion expanded, spreading across the background and wiping out nearly the whole open field.

The Kuiper Senshi and the Chimeras watched in horror at the end result of Babbi's devastating attack.

Neo Moon held onto Setsuna. "Stay close to me, Puu!"

"Yes... this monster... his power is horrifying..." Setsuna commented as she watched Babbi from her position.

Babbi made eye contact with Setsuna and chuckled. "Hmmm, what are those two gawking at? They must be impressed. Ah, well." He turned, only to be punched in the stomach by Mika. "Ugh!"

Mika pulled her fist back and jumped up, delivered a vertical slash using her fan. Babbi grunted while Mika lacerated the behemoth's chest with her bladed fan. However, the Rajita general was merely annoyed by Mika's attack and punched her. Mika threw her fan in front, countering Babbi's fist. Unfortunately, much to Mika's dismay, the giant's fist punched right through the fan and into Mika. As his fist connected with Mika's gut, the Chimera girl grunted and fell in a heap.

"MIKA!" The Chimeras dove in toward their leader's side.

"_**Sedna Icicle... SPEAR!**_" The Ice Senshi forged a long iced spear and launched it at the behemoth.

Babbi sprang up and let the spear penetrate the ground, instantly turning the surrounding earth into an icy surface. He shifted the battle into an aerial one as he watched Sedna flying up towards him. The Rajita general opened his hands and threw guided beams at the Ice Senshi. Sedna evaded the forthcoming blasts, timing the rhythm of Babbi's hand movements.

"Ba, ha, ha! You CAN'T keep dodging them forever! One of them will hit their mark!"

Sedna snorted. "Don't you ever shut the hell up?" She twirled her trident, absorbing and manipulating moisture in the air. She transmuted the moisture into ice spears and launched them directly at Babbi. "_**Sedna Icicle Spear... BARRAGE!**_"

Lifting his right hand, Babbi focused his energy into his limb. The hand became imbued with green energy as he dove through the icicle spears. He utilized his empowered hand and punched through the ice spears. Then, his hand turned into a double-barreled cannon.

"What in the...?!" Sedna exclaimed.

"Surprised?! Now, to shatter through your defenses!" Babbi roared out defiantly. Pressing a switch on his cannon, he fired off two simultaneous blasts that intertwined and expanded into a giant beam. "_**Double Barrel Zero... FIRE!**_"

In response, Sedna initially summoned an ice barrier to repel Babbi's attack. She focused intently, but was unable to put out more energy. Her worries were lifted as the Kuiper Senshi flew up to fire their attacks at Babbi.

"INSECTS!" Babbi shouted as his green aura expanded, which repelled the Kuiper Senshi away.

Sedna gasped in distress. "YOU GUYS!" Her eyes turned light blue as a snow white aura outlined her entire armored form. Her wings became encased in layers of ice. She thrust her trident, shattering through her ice barrier and flew through Babbi's own beam. "You... BASTARD! I WON'T let you get away with this!"

Babbi's expression contorted with bewilderment as Sedna penetrated through his beam.

_WHAT?! How... how is SHE doing this?!_

_**Slash!**_

Before Babbi could blink, Sailor Sedna slashed through his side.

Babbi's eyes gaped as his right arm was completely severed.

"_**AAAAAAAUUUUGHHHH!**_" Babbi let out a horrifying, blood-curling roar as blood splattered out of the stump, which used to be his right arm. "You... _**YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!**_"

Melancholia watched his own colleague's right arm plop to the ground.

"Just like a child," Melancholia snidely remarked. _I have to be the one to clean up your mess, you fool._

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna descended to where her friends fell. She panted while her iced wings shattered.

"Are you guys okay?"

"...just fine," Eris slowly stood up. "Just needed to give you a boost."

"And I appreciate it."

Varuna chuckled. "Way to slash off that bastard's arm off. Very nice, Sedna. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Hey, Ice Senshi!" Mika called out as she approached Sedna. She offered a hand shake. "Sorry about earlier. That was nicely done."

Sedna smirked as she was about to shake Mika's hand... until she pushed Mika aside and sprang up to catch a green beam. The Valkyrie Senshi penetrated her trident through the beam and redirected it into the skies. Babbi dove toward Sailor Sedna and opened his mouth.

"Ugh, him again!" Orcus cried out, annoyed by the general's persistence.

"Look out, Sedna!" Neo Moon shouted as she sprang up and flew ahead. "I'm sorry, Puu! I have to do this!"

"Small Lady!" Setsuna pleaded.

As Babbi fired another mouth blast, Sedna prepared to meet the attack alone. Then, from out of nowhere, Neo Moon appeared by Sedna's side. The Ice Senshi whirled around, taken back by Neo Moon's sudden intervention.

"What about Setsuna-sama?!" Sedna exclaimed.

"She'll be fine back there with Diana and the dogs. Look, I'm not about to sit back and let this go on any longer!"

"Thanks, Princess Serenity."

As Babbi's beam reached them, Sedna and Neo Moon put up a barrier.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the beam redirected its course toward Sedna and Neo Moon's blind spot.

"BEHIND YOU!" The Kuiper Senshi shouted.

Sailor Quaoar raced ahead and threw herself in front of the two head leaders.

"NO! SAILOR QUAOAR!" Varuna cried out in horror.

"Quaoar?! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sedna jumped in to push her down.

It was too late.

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

As they raced across the streets through Shinjuku, the Neo Senshi watched the explosion from far off in the distance. The half-breeds, especially Ryuuhi and Koori, sensed the increasing energy levels amassed in one location. Of course, it didn't take long for the others to take notice of the commotion and the people that fled out of the park.

"There! They're definitely in Shinjuku Park!" Ai proclaimed.

Ryuuhi pulled out his sword. "Ready, Koori?

The blue-haired half-Koorime girl held her Henshin stick. "One step ahead of you, brother."

"Sedna and the others better be okay over there," Umi said.

CereCere nodded. "Likewise, it must be a warzone out there."

"We'll transform as soon as we reach the park," JunJun suggested.

Daiki scoffed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small drill. "This is great! I've been itching to try this baby out!"

"Get ready, everyone!" Adam exclaimed as he let Deedee freely fly off his shoulder.

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District/Yukimura Ramen Stop/1:15 PM**_

Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Maya, Kuwabara, Yukina, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Rio watched a news report regarding the attack in Shinjuku Central Park. Their eyes were glued as Yusuke walked out of the ramen shop.

"Yusuke, my friends are over there!" Maya cried out as she eyed the television. "We have to-"

"That's exactly where we're heading, Maya," Kurama reassured the Chimera.

Kuwabara clenched his fists. "So, it's true. These Neo-Rajita bastards are going to start attacking us with the other Senshi gone."

"Koori-chan and Ryuuhi-kun are going over there, Hiei. I'm sure they can-" Yukina tried to calm the fire demon.

"We're still going over there," Hiei affirmed. "Even if the kids can handle them, I want to make sure these Rajita vermin are dealt with."

Suddenly, Yusuke briefly paused as he stared outside. He quickly sensed the accumulation of Youki within the area. He looked behind him as Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya felt the same demonic presence.

"That might have to wait," Rio frowned, clenching his fists. "It's the Demon Priests. I can feel them!"

"So, they're back?" Mizuno wondered.

Yusuke answered as he watched ten shadowy figures emerge out of a portal. Keiko backed away, holding young Raizen Jr. in her arms. Yukina approached Keiko to comfort the young mother and the half-breed child.

"Keiko, keep the baby safe," Yusuke ordered as he didn't take his watchful eyes off the ten figures. "Also, make sure Yui, Cammy, Kohana, and Aoshi are safe in the back. We'll take care of this."

"Be careful," Keiko whispered as she watched Yusuke and company walking out of the ramen shop.

Finally, as Yusuke's group stepped outside, the ten shadow figures unveiled their hoods. Each of them looked humanoid, but sported their own unique, demonic, appearance. There were seven males and three females amongst the group. There was a young man with spiky, black hair, an older-looking man with a bald head, a purple-skinned demon with goat horns, a gray-skinned reptilian man with yellow eyes, a short/black-haired man with an eyepatch covering his left eye, a young man with long green hair and elf ears, and a man whose face was concealed behind a black gas mask. Among the three females were a young woman with long purple hair, an older woman with short, orange hair, and a pink-skinned demon with elf-like ears.

The man bearing the eyepatch, apparently the leader, stepped forward.

"Those can't be the Demon Priests," Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the group.

"They're not," Rio confirmed. "These are the Priests' elite noblemen. They're called the Shadow Guardians."

Maya shuddered, probing the ten Meikai natives. "These guys have intense Youki."

Kurama replied. "That's the kind of power you'd expect to find from demons native in the Meikai."

Hiei added. "Highly advanced and no doubt skilled in their own efficient methods."

"Well, if they're hired guns of the Demon Priests, they'll definitely be more than a match for us," Mizuno said.

The man with the eyepatch bowed his head a little and smirked. "At last, we meet... Prince Koenma's Spirit Detectives. As your friend already pointed out, we are the Shadow Guardians. The Demon Priests have sent us to give you a message."

"First of all..." Yusuke raised his finger, steadying himself and waiting for the man to attack. "...sorry, but we can't take any chances if you're here to attack us near my home."

"We didn't come here to challenge you. Quite the contrary," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shin. Shadow Guardians, announce yourselves!"

The spiky, black-haired man answered. "Kademu."

The older, bald man announced. "Nihi."

The pink-skinned, elf-eared female called out. "Namiza."

The purple-skinned, goat-horned demon stated. "Gyuuya."

The gray-skinned reptilian hissed. "Braco."

The young, long/purple-haired woman said. "Sorisa."

The green-haired, elf-eared man answered. "Maga."

The older, orange/short-haired woman confirmed. "Chii."

The gas-masked man spoke, his voice was altered with a deep, menacing tone. "Moriya."

"We've been directly sent to offer you a message from our Demon Priests... our lordships," Shin declared, speaking on behalf of the Demon Priests as their messenger. "Lord Long, Lord Tsukiyomi, and Lord Vigor demand that you hand over Rio and Kohana Kuroshishi. Their brother, Kyo, has requested for them to join us."

"No... NEVER!" Rio naturally retorted against the Shadow Guardians. "I'd die before I let ANY of you put your hands on my sister!"

Yusuke put his right arm out, keeping Rio from attacking Shin.

"Oh, ho. Your brother was right about you, Rio," Shin chuckled. "You show nothing but hatred for our kind. I'm surprised you've allied yourself with a group of demons, especially the descendant of Raizen, Yusuke Urameshi." He put on a smug grin on his face.

"Save it," Yusuke rebuked. "We're not handing over anyone. We're bringing the fight to you and the Demon Priests. Are we clear?"

Shin chortled as he removed his hand gloves. "Crystal..."

_**Whap!**_

Everyone on Yusuke's side were stunned silent as Shin delivered a slap to Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't even flinch.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kuwabara nervously chuckled as he backed off.

"This isn't going to end well for these guys," Mizuno agreed as she gulped.

To their surprise, Yusuke just laughed it off.

"Do I humor you?" Shin chuckled albeit was befuddled for Yusuke laughing it off. "Pray, tell me why you're laughing."

"Because you've just given me a good reason to kick your bosses' asses. Just know that we're here waiting," Raizen's descendant said. "If it's a war he wants, he's got one. But, next time, tell them to come here themselves."

Shin stepped away as he faced his colleagues. "So be it. You won't negotiate. We could've spared you if you had complied."

"I doubt that. I know my kind too well."

"Very good, Yusuke Urameshi. You saw through my deceit," Shin said as he rejoined his group. Putting his hand over the air, he opened up the portal he and his cohorts used to enter human world. "Now, we'll simply take Rio and Kohana by force. Prepare yourselves. A war will come."

"Don't think we'll stand by and let that happen!" Rio shouted.

"What he said, you creeps," Kuwabara miffed.

Yusuke replied. "Bring whatever you got."

"We will. Rest assured, the moment we'll next arrive... you'll least expect it," Shin evilly smirked as he and his cohorts entered the portal.

As the last Shadow Guardian disappeared, the portal sealed up and left the Spirit team behind to speculate about their next move. They were left silent, befuddled that the Shadow Guardians didn't attack them right off the bat.

"Urameshi, did you have to go and instigate a war with them?!" Kuwabara blurted out. "Are you crazy?!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Kuwabara. Yusuke, you didn't have to..."

"I know Koenma's gonna bite my head off over this, but I'm not about to let these bastards take you or your sister," Raizen's descendant proclaimed as he turned around and faced the group. "You knew it couldn't be any other way, Rio."

"Yes, but... I do appreciate it. However, you're putting all of us at risk."

Hiei smirked. "If it's a war the Demon Priests and their followers want, they've got one."

The overly enthusiastic Mizuno nodded. "Yeah, I'm not about to let these creeps walk all over us! Right, big guy?" She shifted her head and looked up at Brimstone.

Brimstone firmly replied. "Yes."

"Shuichi?" Maya whispered.

"We'll need to carefully plan how we're going to deal with them, my friends," Kurama offered. "I'd be willing to share some strategies."

"I'm in, but first we'll need to check on my friends back at Shinjuku Park," the Chimera girl said.

Yusuke asserted into the discussion. "Well, guys. We'll have no way of knowing where these guys are going to attack next. Rio, we're all heading over to your place after we check the commotion over at Shinjuku Park."

"Our kids from the future are there, Yusuke," the spiky, dark-haired fire/ice demon verified.

"Agreed, that includes Maya-san's team, too. We'll need to attend to that situation first and foremost," Kurama said.

Agreeing with most of what's been said, Yusuke shook his head. "Right then. Shinjuku Park first. Let's move out, guys."

Sighing with relief, Rio gathered his thoughts. _Yusuke, you can be reckless, but you're a life saver. Kohana, I swear I won't let them take us away!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the guest room upstairs, the Neo Spirit Detectives were gathered together. Yui and Cammy observed the staggering event that unfolded outside. Black Gabumon, Aoshi, and Kohana were sitting together on the floor.

"Are they gone?" Kohana asked.

"Yeah and hopefully for good. Though, these demons are hell bent on capturing you and your brother," Cammy said.

Yui whirled around and faced Kohana. "Don't worry. We're not about to let those bastards take you. You have us and Yusuke's group to take care of things."

"You really don't have to go out of the way just for me..."

"Hey, don't say that!" Aoshi chided Rio's sister. "We're friends!"

Yui shrugged as she stepped in between Aoshi and Dark Gabumon. "We're friends despite our differences." She took a seat and folded her arms behind her head. "Besides, your brother and Yusuke have formed close ties since the Taiyoukai battle."

"Yeah, you're right," Kohana replied.

Dark Gabumon inquired. "How are we going to prepare for these guys, Yui-chan?"

"Who knows? Yusuke and the others will come up with something. Heck, we might head over to Kohana's home," Himura's younger sister answered. "Speaking of brothers... I hope Himura is doing ok."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's with Takato and the other Tamers," Aoshi smiled, reassuring her friend. "Himura can depend on them and Inumon."

"You guys can't forget about my sister and her friends," Cammy clarified for her friends. "They're going to risk their necks to regain their powers again. I hope this test will revive their Valkyrie strength."

"They'll pull through, Cammy-chan," Yui reassured the young Miko. "They always do. You know that."

Dark Gabumon smiled. "We can't count out our friends."

As she scratched under her nose, Kohana chuckled. "Man, I still can't believe all of you are close to the Senshi and the Tamers. You're like this big group of heroes. You guys have all the connections you've ever wanted."

"We always keep our friends close," Yui said. "We watch each other's backs."

Kohana smirked a little. "That's nice."

Pivoting her head, Yui directly faced the window behind her. _Still, we're really going to have to aid each other. Perhaps, more so than ever before._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/1:22 PM**_

"Ugh... are you okay, Sedna? Neo Moon?" Sailor Quaoar coughed as she dropped to one knee. She leaned her face over Sedna's right shoulder and fell into the Ice Senshi's waiting arms. "I... I hope you're both okay."

"_**QUAOAR!**_" Sedna screamed.

The Kuiper Senshi had just formed a circle after Babbi's attack.

"Is she okay, Sedna?!" Varuna asked as she hurried over and checked over Quaoar's back. "Damn, she took the full brunt of that bastard's blast! C'mon, Quaoar. Stay with us!"

Neo Moon pulled out a golden heart locket. "Let me heal her."

"Do that, Neo Moon," Sedna growled as she stood up and shot an intense and enraged glare at Babbi. Gripping her Ice Trident, she trembled with intense anger. No, anger was an understatement. Her state of mind was clouded with blind fury. "Bastard... don't think you'll get away with that!"

"Sedna! Calm down and help us here with Quaoar!" Ixion said.

"She'll be fine with Neo Moon," Sedna replied, not taking her eyes off Babbi. "I'm NOT letting this guy off for what he did!"

Babbi remained afloat over the Kuiper Senshi and bellowed with laughter.

"Your friend was too stupid for throwing her own life for your sake!" Babbi let out a haughty laugh. "Really now. What do you expect?! You're leading a group of weaklings to their premature deaths!"

"_**YOU SHUT UP!**_" The Ice Senshi roared out as she catapulted herself upward. She thrust her Ice Trident forward and gutted Babbi's left side. She yanked her trident back and went for a flying kick.

Unfortunately, Babbi was ready for the Ice Senshi and seized her right leg. She twirled her around and threw her aside. Sailor Sedna stopped herself in mid-air and flung herself toward Babbi. She madly swung her trident around, slashing Babbi's chest with repeated strikes.

Analyzing the ongoing series of events, Melancholia remained quiet as he assessed the situation. _Babbi's finally struck a nerve in Sailor Sedna. Her devotion to protect her friends is what drives her to press forward. When one of us inflicts harm to her friends, she attacks without concern for her own well being. But, what's more... that girl who threw herself in front of Babbi's attack._ He shifted his eyes toward Quaoar, whom was being healed by Neo Moon. _She willingly sacrificed her own body to ensure that Sedna and the future Princess Serenity were spared from Babbi's blast. She resolved to save her friends lives rather than be concerned for own well being? Yes, you're quite the interesting girl._

Meanwhile, Neo Moon focused on using her healing magic to undo the burn on Quaoar's back.

"Hang in there, girl," Sailor Orcus tried to lift Quaoar's spirits.

Varuna reached over and grasped Quaoar's right hand. "I should've stopped you, Hel. You should've let me..."

Ignoring the stinging pain inflicted to her back, Quaoar smiled. She didn't cry or moan. She simply let a smile form on her lips.

The Amsterdam girl shook her head. "Stupid... you're really stupid for doing that."

"I know... but, I couldn't afford to let Sedna get... taken out... she's the only one who can fight on par with that monster," Quaoar said.

The Chimeras observed the ongoing aerial battle escalating.

"Damn! I didn't think she was that crazy strong!" Mika was intrigued by Sedna's resiliency.

"She's still at it! Look at her go!" Larry exclaimed.

Sailor Sedna raised her Ice Trident and brought it down.

_**Slash!**_

With perfect precision, Sedna cut through another layer of Babbi's thick skin. Blood spilled out of the monster's chiseled rock of a chest. Babbi kept a big, smug grin, which further agitated Sedna.

"I can still take whatever you can dish out, girl!"

"_**Frozen Tundra Blade.**_"

Sedna put her right hand out and gathered air particles from the air. The air coalesced and formed into a solidified form of energy. Sailor Sedna closed her hand over the ball and crushed it. Then, as she opened her hand, she summoned a long sword made out of ice. She threw her Ice Trident down and grasped her ice sword. Not wasting any time, she glided forward and thrust her blade through Babbi's right shoulder. She tilted the ice blade and slashed upward, ripping open the hardened flesh. Babbi roared out and expelled a mouth beam. Sedna quickly sliced through the forthcoming beam and cut it in half.

"Is that your best shot?" Sedna scoffed.

Babbi became incensed. "Cocky bitch!"

"I'm growing bored of you..."

"And I'm tired of playing with YOU!" The ape-like monster shouted as a green aura enveloped his entire body. He summoned the latent power inherited from the digimon he was based from. His grin was replaced with a perturbed scowl. "You've pushed me too far now... BEHOLD MY..."

_**BA-KOOM! **_

"UGH!" The behemoth grunted as an assorted barrage of attacks blasted him from all directions.

Although, the source of the attacks didn't come from the Kuiper Senshi or the Chimeras.

Babbi was caught by a cold breeze followed by a scorching burst of black flames. Then, a series of golden orange blasts pounded him his chest. Then, a column of cold water knocked the giant back and drenched him down. From out of nowhere, bolts of lightning blasted Babbi and electrocuted him (utilizing the water as a conductor). Then, a large drill propelled from the bushes and stabbed him in the back. Finally, an assortment of spiritual-charged and magical-based blasts pounded him all over his body.

"GAAAARGH!" Babbi roared out at the stop of his lungs.

"Where did that come from?!" Sara exclaimed.

Hayata pointed toward the left direction. "Look! Up there!"

All eyes shifted toward a small hill twenty yards away. They spotted a group of 12 silhouetted figures.

There were eight females wearing the outfits of Sailor Senshi and four males next to them.

Out of whole group, Neo Moon quickly recognized them from afar. She sported a big grin, thrilled to see her team fully assembled.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Neo Moon shouted, sporting that same big grin.

While trying to shake off surprise attacks, Babbi bellowed out with anger as he spotted the 12 figures. "What now?! Were you the ones... WHO ATTACKED ME?!"

"You got that right!" The 12 figures cried out in unison.

The 12 figures sprang off the hilltop and landed in perfect line formation. The Kuiper Senshi and the Chimeras watched in awe as the 12 figures were revealed.

The 12 figures were revealed as the Neo Senshi and the Sailor Quartet. Only the girls were fully garbed in Sailor Senshi uniforms whilst the boys retained their normal clothing.

"Wow, is this YOUR team, Neo Moon?!" Sailor Orcus was awestruck.

Sailor Ixion added. "Well, color me impressed."

Sedna watched from above. "Not bad. You've got yourself quite a team there."

Koori and Ryuuhi stepped forward first.

While Ryuuhi retained the black cloak and garb like his father, Koori wore a Senshi uniform similar to her mother- Sailor Mars. However, there were distinct differences to her uniform color and embroidered design. Koori wore her long, teal (almost sea greenish) hair down as a golden tiara settled on her forehead. A light blue gem was embedded at the center of the tiara. She sported the same star earrings her mother wore as a Senshi, but Koori's were a darker form of turquoise. Koori wore the same white gloves. She wore a choker, collar, the short, pleated skirt, and elbow guard padding - all of which ported the same dark turquoise color instead of the standard Mars red. She wore a lavender bow around her collar along with another lavender bow tied behind her back. A teal gem was embroidered at the center of the front bow. She, like her mother, wore high heels, but they were dark turquoise instead of red. Tied around her ankles were white, dense crystals, known as _Hiruseki_, forged by the tears of a Koorime.

"As daughter of Sailor Mars, you may call me Sailor Blue Mars!" Koori, now Blue Mars, introduced herself.

Minako's daughter, Ai, stepped forward next. She wore a Senshi uniform similar to her mother - Sailor Venus. Like Blue Mars, a few distinct additions were made to the standard uniform. Standing like a true heroine, Ai wore her long, brunette hair, which hung down her back and flowed along the wind behind her. A golden tiara adorned her forehead as an orange gem settled on the center. She wore orange earrings, which her mother had as a Senshi. Instead of gloves, Ai's sleeves were long, white and baggy, and reached down to her wrists. Orange and blue elbow guards were embroidered around the sleeves. She wore an orange choker, collar, and skirt the same color as her mother's uniform. Ai wore a dark blue front bow and a yellow back bow. A yellow gem settled in the center of her front bow. Like her mother, she wore the same orange heel shoes. Locked above her ankles were orange, leather straps. Most importantly, she wore a red bow on her head like her mother.

"As daughter of Sailor Venus, I am called Sailor Summoner Venus!" Ai, now Summoner Venus, shouted with pride.

Ami's daughter, Amaya, walked forward. She wore a Senshi uniform similar to her mother - Sailor Mercury. The design of her uniform had a few alterations. Amaya wore her long, blue hair while a golden tiara settled on her forehead. A blue gem was embedded at the center of it. She wore dark blue earrings, exactly like her mother before her. Long, feather-like protrusions came out of the sides of her ears. Covering her eyes was a light blue visor, which she utilizes to survey her surroundings and to analyze her enemies. She wore long, white sleeves as long, metallic elbow guards jutted out. Amaya wore a dark blue choker, collar, a short, pleated skirt, and long boots, sharing her mother's primary uniform color. Her front and back bows were periwinkle. A light blue gem was embedded in her front bow.

"As daughter of Sailor Mercury, I am Sailor Cyber Mercury!" Amaya, now Cyber Mercury, cried out.

Makoto's daughter, Umi, walked forward. She wore the standard Sailor uniform like her mother - Sailor Jupiter. However, there were a few alterations to differentiate her uniform from her mother's. Umi wore her light brunette hair in a ponytail while a golden tiara adorned her forehead. A green gem was embedded at tiara's center. She wore rose pink earrings, which looked exactly like the ones worn by her mother. She wore white gloves. Her green upper body bodysuit, choker, collar, pleated skirt, and high-heeled boots were made out of a tougher, leather material. Her front and back bows were rose pink. Spiked knuckles lined up across her gloves. A dark green gem settled inside her front bow. A pair of sais settled on her side hips. Tied around her waist was a long, dark green belt.

"As daughter of Sailor Jupiter, I'm Sailor Battle Jupiter!" Umi, now Battle Jupiter, announced.

"And don't forget about us, the Sailor Quartet!" The former Amazoness Quartet announced in unison.

"Together, we are the guardians of Crystal Tokyo!" Adam called out as he, Ryuuhi, Raizen Jr., and Daiki faced everyone else.

Scratching her head, Mika was astounded. "Whoa, now this is a surprise. Wait... Crystal Tokyo?"

"They're from my time. They're my team," Neo Moon settled by briefly explaining. "We're the Neo Senshi."

Sedna chuckled. "Wow, nice work, Neo Moon. You put together a really awesome team."

"We can't lose now!" Sailor Eris said.

Babbi bellowed out in deep laughter, amused by the Neo Senshi's entrance. "Am I supposed to be impressed?! You can add as many members to your team if you want... that's just more bodies to be thrown to the slaughter. That's okay though. I'll wipe you all out in-"

Ryuuhi scoffed as he unsheathed his sword. "Does this jackass ever shut up?"

"_**NO.**_" The Kuiper Senshi and the Chimeras responded dreadfully.

"Heh, leave this guy to us," Summoner Venus smirked as she crossed her arms in front. "The Neo Senshi will clean things up here."

Not wasting time, Babbi flew down as he initially headed off to attack the Neo Senshi in fell swoop.

Sailor Ceres and her group flew up to attack Babbi.

"_**Ceres Sakura Petals!**_" Ceres raised her arms and danced, gathering an assortment of pink petals. She pointed them at Babbi, which pummeled and stabbed into the behemoth's injured hide.

Sailor Pallas raised her right hand as she created a ball of light. "_**Pallas Falcon Spirit!**_" She threw it, which turned into a large falcon. She directed her bird at Babbi as it flew into giant's abdomen.

Sailor Juno seized the opportunity as she summoned a bow and arrow. "_**Juno Arrow Flash!**_" She fired an arrow, forged from her own Sailor magic. She watched as her arrow exploded in Babbi's face, temporarily blinding the monster.

Sailor Vesta flew toward Babbi. She spun around the behemoth and flew up above the blinded monster. She summoned an energy ball in her right hand, altering its shape into a long spear. "_**Vesta Amazon Spear!**_" She brought down the spear, impaling it through Babbi's back.

Then, Sailor Ceres flew down over Babbi and kicked him head. She sent him plummeting to the ground as the behemoth landed in a heap.

"Way to go!" The Kuiper Senshi shouted in unison.

"Nicely done, you four," Neo Moon smirked.

Melancholia thought differently as he watched Babbi slowly rising. "Idiot. You should've let me help you."

"Finish him, guys!" Sedna called out to the Neo Senshi.

"I've got this one," Ryuuhi remarked as he stepped forward.

Blue Mars placed a hand on Ryuuhi's shoulder. "You mean... _we _got this one."

With that, Rei and Hiei's children put their hands together as they fire a combined burst of black fire & blue ice. The two elemental flames coalesced together, which turned into a white burst of flames. They fired their attack directly forward.

Babbi raised his head, staring at his own fate.

Then, abruptly out of nowhere, Melancholia teleported in front of Babbi and put his hand out to stop the incoming flame burst. The white flames quickly became extinguished by Melancholia's own hand.

"What in the...?!" Ryuuhi and Blue Mars shouted in distress.

"Did you see that?! He just stopped their combined fire!" Summoner Venus was baffled.

"How?! His hand must be made of something strong to counter that!" Adam was stunned.

Raizen Jr. scoffed. "Damn. He just saved his pal's ass."

Neo Moon bit her bottom lip. "I'll have to finish these two off."

Sedna descended next to Neo Moon. "So, this guy finally decides to step in."

Babbi grunted, smiling a big, bloody grin. "Ah, Melancholia..."

The shorter general responded by elbowing Babbi's gut. The giant doubled over, gasping in pain.

"Ugh... what did you do that for...?"

Melancholia answered bluntly. "Idiot. Get a hold of yourself, Babbi. Their numbers have doubled. You've been worn out from engaging the half breeds and the Kuiper Senshi. With these new arrivals, you can't possibly defeat them in your current level."

"...ugh... my arm..." Babbi knelt over as he picked up his severed arm. "You cockroaches are going to pay for this!"

"Save it for another time," Melancholia said as he put his hand over the air. The scenery 'zipped' open and distorted, allowing a portal to open up behind the fabricated dimensional wall. "It's time for us to go."

"Hey, they're getting away!" Sailor Varuna exclaimed.

"Running away from our fight?!" Battle Jupiter cried out.

Melancholia turned and faced them. "Are you trying to goad me to fighting you? You know what will happen if you try to protect..." His eyes shifted toward the Kuiper Belt Senshi and the Chimeras. "...those pieces of garbage over there. We've already completed our primary objective. We're going to inform Lord Gamera and Chief Advisor Nagah... that the remaining Senshi they have their eyes on... are not even worth his time. Instead, we'll be the ones to finish you off." His eyes moved toward the Kuiper Senshi, specifically on Sailor Quaoar. "Remember our names, Senshi."

Babbi and Melancholia entered the portal. The fabricated dimension wall slowly sealed off the portal.

"I'm General Melancholia."

"General Babbi."

"You will see us again. Farewell, trash."

The portal closed off as the generals retreated to the Digital World.

The Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, and the Chimeras were left stunned silent.

Setsuna was quiet during the whole exchange. Then, she let a sly smirk adorn her face.

_Nicely done, Melancholia. The next phase shall unfold soon._ The green-haired woman's smile faded as she turned toward the assorted groups. Neo Moon hurried over toward her as Sedna followed in suit. "Small Lady. Sedna. I'm glad you're all ok..."

"Except Quaoar. I healed her the best I could, for now, but we're going to need to take her back to the shrine," Neo Moon lowered her head, distraught over one of their colleagues sustaining injury.

Sedna shook her head. "All Quaoar needs is a little rest. She'll be fine. I'm the one that's responsible... she risked her neck to protect me and look what happened..."

"Don't blame yourself, Sedna," Setsuna reassured the Ice Senshi. "She simply reacted like any good friend would do for another."

"That's right," the pink-haired princess said, smiling a bit. "What we need to worry about is how we're going to prepare for another attack."

"This one just came out of nowhere. We'll need to be better prepared," Sedna stated.

"I agree," a man's voice called out of nowhere.

The three women looked ahead to find Tuxedo Kamen dropping in from a tree. Luna and Artemis landed next to the masked man.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Neo Moon ecstatically called out. "It's not like you to be late."

"I came as soon as I could, but I figured you girls could handle..." Tuxedo Kamen stopped to notice Setsuna. "Setsuna? They've finally found you?!"

Artemis was astounded by the girls' find. "Well, my eyes don't deceive me!"

"Pluto!" Luna was happy to see the Time Guardian.

Setsuna slightly backed off, overwhelmed with everyone appearing suddenly.

"Puu, relax. You remember Tuxedo Kamen," Neo Moon pointed to the man.

"It looks like she's slowly remembering," Sedna said.

"We're going to need to head back to the shrine, everyone," Lucy advised everyone.

Sailor Sedna sighed. "You're right. With Shinjuku Park a mess, the local authorities... No, I'd say the armed forces will get here soon. We better go." She turned her back to the group as she hurried over toward Quaoar.

Neo Moon and the others could easily read the expression on Sedna's face.

"Oh, Sedna," the concerned Neo Moon eyed the Ice Senshi. "Don't blame yourself."

"Give her some space, Neo Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said. "She'll come around."

Lucy said. "At least we didn't lose Quaoar. I'm thankful for that."

"Most importantly, the Neo-Rajita are really intent on launching another attack," Desi implied. "That smaller guy seemed to imply there would be a war coming soon."

"We've got all the help from the Neo Senshi, but we're going to need more," Artemis said. "Sailor Moon and the others need to return soon. I hope all is going well for them in the Digital World."

Overhearing everyone exchanging their views on the situation, Setsuna chuckled in inner thought. _Sorry, but your precious Senshi aren't coming home. Neither is the Time Guardian. So far, so good. They don't suspect a thing._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Outside the Cavern of Minos/2:00 PM**_

Back in the Digital World, the Ninja Senshi finally arrived at the entrance to their next destination. They faced the mouth of the Cavern of Minos, which could only be described as, well, _cavernous_. The Senshi were in awe at the magnificent sight.

Athenamon and Swordswoman stood behind the Senshi, gazing ahead toward the mouth.

"This is it, you guys," Ninja Venus said, trembling with anxiety. "I can't believe we're going through with this."

"There's no turning back now, Venus," Ninja Jupiter replied.

Ninja Saturn nodded. "This is our only chance to find the Orb of Minos, which will restore our lost powers."

"And grant us stronger Valkyrie armors. No way I'm passing up on this opportunity," Ninja Uranus said as she pivoted her head and faced Neptune.

Ninja Neptune grabbed Uranus' hand. "Likewise."

Ninja Mercury added as she stepped ahead. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Wow, you're so daring, Mercury," Ninja Moon folded her arms as her entire body trembled. She took a deep breath and clenched her sweaty hands. "It's ok, Usagi! You can do this!"

Ninja Mars consoled her odango-haired friend. "It's ok. We're all going to be enduring this together." She grabbed Moon's right hand and smiled, lifting her nervous friend's spirits. "Relax, Usagi."

"Thanks, Rei-chan."

Athenamon garnered the Senshi's attention. "Just one more thing..."

"What is it, Athenamon-sama?" Ninja Venus inquired.

"The biggest challenge within will come from yourselves."

A befuddled Ninja Jupiter blinked. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means the Labyrinth designs its dangers specifically for the individuals who enter," Swordswoman firmly stated. "We'll be monitoring you. Good luck, Senshi."

With that, the Ninja Senshi nodded to each other and paced toward the mouth.

The labyrinth test finally begins.

As the Amazon queens watched the Senshi pass through the mouth, they shared their views.

"I believe they can do it, Swordswoman."

"For their sake, let's hope you're right. You were the last warrior to ever come out of the Labyrinth of Minos alive."

Athenamon replied. "I know."

"Can all of them survive?"

"They have to. For the sake of their world and our own, they must survive and regain their powers."

Swordswoman folded her arms, sighing. "There are many traps and guardians in there that'll challenge them."

"Should be interesting," the Digi-Amazon proclaimed. _Go, Sailor Senshi. If we are to vanquish the Neo-Rajita, we must depend on you to come through. Good luck, fellow warriors. And you, too... Omegamon... my love. _

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Vestibule of the Four Paths/2:05 PM**_

Huanglongmon's voice boomed throughout a large chamber filled with humans and digimon alike. "_**Is everyone set on their path?**_"

Assorted in four vestibules built through a giant wall, the four assigned Digi-Hero group gathered in their spots. Each vestibule was marked with the insignia of the four Sacred Beasts, the avatars of the Sovereigns.

Near the vestibule with the symbol of Suzaku, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Dimitro, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Tai, Agumon (T), Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), and Kouki faced the mouth of the narrow passage.

Standing near the doorway with the symbol of Genbu were Henry, Terriermon, Kouji, Kouichi, Vega, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Thomas, Gaomon, and Ivan.

Rika, Renamon, Izumi, Jaarin, Jeri, Felinismon, Sora, Biyomon (S), Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami faced the path marked by the symbol of Seiryuu.

Finally, the group facing the entrance with the symbol of Byakko included Himura, Inumon, Junpei, Tomoki, Sam, Suzie, Lopmon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy Tentomon, Willis, Gummymon, Cocomon, Ikuto, Falcomon, Chika, and Biyomon (C).

Ryo and Cyberdramon stood away from the vestibules as they bid their farewell to the four Digi-Hero Teams.

"Good luck, everyone. What lies ahead of you will be dangerous, but remember you're all in this together," Ryo gave his own inspiring words to the teams. "Most importantly, you must find the Valmarmon pieces. Don't let the enemies obtain them."

"You have our word, Ryo," Takato reassured him.

Rika folded her arms. "Renamon?"

Renamon added. "We're going into a different Digital World, Rika. There will be much for us to learn."

"Aniki! Ready to go?!" Agumon (M) asked the teenage male.

Masaru nodded. "I think we all are. It's traveling time!"

"Huh. Not fighting time, Masaru?" Thomas poked at his friend's overly enthusiastic remark.

"That, too."

Suddenly, Granasmon's serene voice chimed in. _"Remember, keep your teams united and don't let dissension separate you. Good luck, Chosen Ones."_

As Granasmon finished, the dark entrances inside each vestibule filled with bright, white light. Loud roars bellowed out of the mouths as beams of white light engulfed the four Digi-Teams.

Takato's group was pulled in first, then Henry's group, followed by Rika's group, and finally Himura's group was sucked through the mouth of the vestibule.

The room was illuminated with purely white light. Ryo and Cyberdramon shielded their eyes from the light as they watched everyone disappear.

As the illuminating glow faded, they reopened their eyes and saw the entire chamber was empty.

"Good luck, everyone," Ryo murmured softly.

xxxxx

_**Huanglongmon's Palace/2:09 PM**_

The golden dragon raised his head and stared vividly at Granasmon's spirit form. "_**And so begins their biggest journey of all. Everything we've worked hard to maintain is at stake.**_"

The wise Granasmon viewed an orb, which displayed a map of the Four Digital Realms.

"_**Lord Granasmon?**_"

"_Oraclemon. Her warning... we must take it to heart."_

"_**Yes, I remember.**_"

"'_Those who do not join together will be torn apart.' Oraclemon, let's hope for our sake... everyone can remained unified."_

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Luna: Ancient Fairy Dragon, who's the one behind these attacks on Domino City? Who's doing the hacking... What?! What just happened?

Yugi: You've been out for five hours, Luna.

Leo: We thought we lost you!

Yusei: So, we don't have any leads on who could be behind this?!

Seto: It's you, guys.

Raphael: The new Paradais Corporation just might offer clues to find this 'hacker.'

Takato: Here we are in the Southern Realm.

Henry: We need to get to the Northern Realm's piece first!

Rika: The Eastern Realm better watch out for 'Team Girl Power'!

Himura: The Western Realm... it's so wild.

Madoudramon: They're on the move.

Black Guilmon: Heh, let the hunt commence!

Karin: So, Yusei tells me that the new Paradais Corporation may somehow be linked to those Paradais Knights.

Tyra: Lyn and I have had bad vibes about that place.

Chibi-Usa: I think that place could be containing Neo-Rajita strongholds, too. I smell a conspiracy here.

Karin: We'll have Aoshi return to the shrine to use the Moon Heart Crystal to grant my Kuiper Senshi their Valkyrie powers. With Usagi and the others absent, one Valkyrie Senshi isn't enough to fight these Neo-Rajita warriors.

Taylor: Our time to shine has finally come!

Gamera: Welcome back, Melancholia.

Melancholia: I have every reason to believe the Kuiper Senshi and their cohorts will find new sources of power.

Blitzkrieg: Melancholia, I'll show you how we deal with our enemies! You should've killed the Kuiper Senshi and their friends!

Nagah: Now, now, General Blitzkrieg, plans have already been arranged. I've handpicked a few generals to accompany me to the real world. It's time to show the Senshi who they're dealing with.

Ninja Venus: Man, these traps are getting annoying!

Ninja Mars: Wait, is that... me...?! Is that my Valkyrie form I see?!

Dark Valkyrie Mars: Oh no... I'm not just a reflection. I am you.

Masaru: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Arrival at the Four Realms! A Paradais and Neo-Rajita Conspiracy?**_

Yusuke: What are you Demon Priests up to?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Finally, a battle. Yeah, I intentionally made it so the new Rajita generals are based off most of the Espada/Arrancar from _**Bleach**_. Melancholia = Ulquiorra and Babbi = Yammy Of course, they'll be slightly tweaked to at least differentiate the aliens and the Espada. For the most part, the Neo-Rajita are half-digimon. So, it's pretty clear Babbi's data consists of primate digimon like Gorillamon. Melancholia's mix will remain a mystery for now. The Neo-Rajita also lack the broken masks and holes. Most don't even need swords. They can 'evolve' using the DNA of the digimon they are mixed with. The others will be revealed over the course of the story (including some next chapter!).

What else? Well, you got to see the female members of the Neo Senshi. Blue Mars, Battle Jupiter, Summoner Venus, and Cyber Mercury. Belletiger give them these titles, while LazerWulf suggested 'upgrading' Chibi Moon to Neo Moon.

Oh, and some of the names for the Shadow Guardians are based off a few villains from the Super Sentai series, _**Juken Sentai Gekiranger**_. I haven't seen a lot of it, but I've read up about it. Some of those names were just too cool for me to simply ignore. :D

Next chapter, the Valmarmon piece hunt begins. In addition, the Kuiper and Neo Senshi make their next move. We'll see whether the Duelists' suspicions will be right about the new Paradais Corporation being a source of the many problems.

Can you see all the chaos that's been unleashed? And this is just the sixth chapter.

Well, that covers everything here. Send a review when you're done reading.

Take care and stay gold! =)


	7. Arrival at Four Realms! A Conspiracy?

**A/N:** What can you expect in this chapter? Mostly exposition. More battles will come after this chapter.

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 7

_**Arrival at the Four Realms! A Paradais and Neo-Rajita Conspiracy?**_

xxxxx

_**Luna's Dream/2:30 PM**_

As she wandered through her dreamscape, Luna found herself back in the Duel Monster Spirit Realm. She surveyed what once was a lush, green landscape littered with trees and a giant lake. There were no Duel Monster spirits anywhere.

"No, it can't be..." Luna gasped in awe dismay. "The Spirit World's completely been..."

"_**Destroyed.**_"

Taken by surprise, Luna whirled around and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon afloat above her. The dragon gazed around the once lush land reduced to a wasteland. Ancient Fairy Dragon's saddened eyes were filled with grief over the loss of the many inhabitants in the once peaceful land.

Luna whispered. "How terrible. It's just like the Dark Signers all over again."

"_**But, it's not. Luna, you and your friends must find the source disrupting the past. You can't afford to waste anymore time.**_"

"How are we going to find this source?! Do you know who it is, Ancient Fair Dragon?!" The child frantically asked, demanding an answer right off the bat. "Who's behind the attacks on Domino City?! Who's the hacker?! He or she has to be from the future. "

Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly interjected. "_**And your suspicions are correct. This source is tampering with...**_"

"With what?! Ancient Fairy Dragon?!"

Suddenly, the massive dragon's colors faded to grey. Its entire body was distorted with static. The dragon couldn't finish what it had to say.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! What's happening?!" Luna exclaimed as the entire dimension was swallowed by pitch blackness. She raced off ahead to reach her dragon guide. "What were you going to say?!"

Just then, as Luna ran along, Kuribon appeared as she flew by the child's side.

"Kuribon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon barley managed to let out a last statement. "_**...Luna... something... someone... is blocking me from finding their location...**_"

"Could it be that someone knows we're here in the present?!"

"_**...it is the man who... once entered... this...**_"

Finally, the entire dimension was covered in darkness. Luna and Kuribon were pulled by an invisible force while being absorbed into the black abyss. Then, they heard loud pleas coming from beyond a tunnel of light ahead of them. Luna blinked for a moment as Leo appeared at the tunnel.

"Leo?!"

"Luna! Come back to us! Luna!"

"Leo... I'm com-"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/Medical Room/2:35 PM**_

"-ing!" Luna finally shot up and cried out. Her eyes widened while panting heavily. "I'm..." She finally realized where she was and scanned around the room. She spotted Leo, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza gathered around her bedside.

"Oh, sis! You're all right!" Leo was relieved as he hugged Luna.

"We were worried about you," Yusei said as he got off a chair and patted the child's head.

Crow sighed with relief. "You gave use quite a scare there."

"You just fainted out of nowhere," Carly pointed out as she approached Luna's bedside. "I was really freaked out."

"Oh, you guys... and you were all here..."

"Of course, we were sis," Leo reassured his twin sibling.

Throwing a bed sheet off her, Luna noticed the scenery overview changed and they were all relocated in a medical room.

"How long was I out for?" She asked while rubbing her forehead.

Yugi chimed in. "Five hours. Thank goodness you're okay." He spoke out while walking in front of Luna's bed with his friends.

"Hey, you're up!" Jaden quickly interjected as he walked by Luna's side. "You scared us, but you're looking well."

"Ok, guys. Let's all give her a little room," Lyn advised everyone near the bedside.

As he unfolded his arms, Seto closely watched a big screen monitor sitting against a side wall. He left it on after he and the others watched coverage of the attack on Shinjuku Central Park. Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Morpheous, Serenity, Alexis, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Mina, and Trudge stood in a group while eyeing the news coverage.

Mokuba, Max, and Sam entered the room carrying bottled water and cold beverages for everyone in the room.

"Oh, good! She's awake!" Mokuba said.

Max set down a box filled with sodas and juice bottles. He turned toward Lyn, who was handing Luna a cup of water.

"Glad she managed to wake up," Max said.

"Did she get anything from that dragon of hers?" Sam asked.

Shaking his head, Yugi gave the obvious answer. "No. I'm sorry to say."

"Great. So, what are we supposed to do now?" Joey grunted irritably. "That creep is still out messing around with Kaiba's network and Duelists are still getting hospitalized!"

"Look. I'm certain we'll track this guy down," Yusei said reassuringly to the more tense individuals. "If this person brought technology from our time, he or she would've covered their tracks."

"And concealed their whereabouts," Jack added.

Jaden leaned against Luna's bed as he noticed Kuribon appearing by her side. A smirk crossed Jaden's face, which prompted him to wave to Luna's Duel Monster spirit.

"Wow, I can really see it!" Jaden grinned.

Luna turned and noticed Jaden glaring at her. "Huh? Oh you mean…" She, too, saw Winged Kuriboh floating over Jaden's head. A soft smile adorned the child's face. "I see your Winged Kuriboh."

"Eh?" Joey blinked with befuddlement. "What are you two going on ab-"

"Anyhow, those red hooded guys we dealt with were already taken to the local authorities," Mokuba said to everyone in the room. "But, they've got their hands full with so many of them running amuck."

"Man, just wait until I get my hands on them!" Sam growled angrily.

As Lyn threw the water cup in the trash, she approached Seto.

"Lyn, I'm already beginning to suspect that the new Paradais and these hooded bastards are somehow linked. Don't you find it peculiar that as soon as the new Paradais surfaces… these guys suddenly appear?"

The blue-haired woman nodded. "Yeah, but didn't Jeremiah Grand build the new Paradais a year and a half ago? I know you had a bad experience with Dartz and whatnot, but who's to say these Paradais Knights actually have any affiliation with the new Paradais?" She folded her arms as she looked around the crowded room. "Maybe these people are trying to impair Jeremiah Grand's public image and his corporation? I don't know… but, this man doesn't seem too bad."

"Don't let his good looks fool you. If he's like any other company owner, he's really an underhanded scumbag," Seto snidely remarked, not fully convinced about Grand's 'clean cut' image. "I know you're a woman and all…"

Lyn frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ladies are attracted to this man."

"Hey, he might be good looking, but he's definitely not my type. He'll never beat you in the scheme of business."

"Bottom line: I don't trust him. This is no coincidence. I smell a conspiracy and they're nothing new to me," the CEO proclaimed. "Mokuba and I have been victims of conspiracies."

Overhearing his brother, Mokuba was inclined to agree. "You think Jeremiah Grand has any connection to these guys?"

"It's all just speculation right now, Mokuba," Lyn replied. "We don't know for sure."

"Well, I plan to confront him," Seto declared without giving a second thought.

"_Paradais_ Corporation and _Paradais_ Knights? Yeah, that's an obvious connection there," Jack spoke up. "What do you think Yusei?"

"We can't be too sure," Yusei promptly added as he faced Seto. "Let's not jump into any conclusions this soon."

"If we wait around too long, more Duelists are going to be hurt or worse," Seto dreaded the worst possible outcomes. "The press isn't going to stop following my tracks. These Paradais Knights are trying to smear MY company!"

"This isn't just about your company. You're right about the fact that more Duelists are going to suffer if they face these Paradais Knights!" Yugi barked out. "We have to stop these Paradais Knights before more people in Domino City are hurt."

"I agree," Akiza said.

"Maybe we'll make one of these guys talk and force him to tell us who they're working for," Yusei replied.

Jaden concurred with the future Duelist. "Yeah, and then we'll march right down to where the bad guy's hideout is …"

"Easier said than done. I doubt they'd spill the beans like that," Leo said.

"Then, we'll beat them until they're dead," Crow stated.

Carly chimed in. "Um, but then you can't get anything out of a corpse."

"Oh, right…"

Leo quickly added. "Then, we'll take one of their guys and bring them here!"

"Well, we had a couple of them here, but none of us considered trying to force the location of their boss out of them," Jack pointed out. "Any other suggestions?"

Following Jack's question, there was an awkward silence in the room. Nobody could offer any other suggestions for them to consider.

Syrus turned away from the television. "It's terrible. Shinjuku Central Park's been wasted by terrorist attacks."

"Oh, those weren't terrorist attacks," Tristan said.

"Indeed, those were attacks carried out by my own people," Morpheous corrected Syrus as his eyes remained glued to the monitor screen. "I could sense their arrival. The Senshi engaged them in battle and this is the result."

"Wait, but didn't the Senshi go to the Digital World?" Tea asked.

"You must mean the Neo Senshi. The ones who brought us here!" Mina pointed out.

"That's right," Morpheous said, anxiously blinking his eyes and gritting his teeth. "They and the Kuiper Belt Senshi are the only Senshi available. The other Senshi left to find a source of new power in the Digital World."

"Morpheous? You mean…?" Serenity gasped.

"It seems not all of my people were taken into custody by the Imperium," the former general proclaimed. "The remaining Rajita must have taken refuge in the Digital World. Then, over these last five and a half years, their numbers have grown and they have discovered new means of evolution. From what I've sensed, their powers have grown. They're under the rule of a new leader. Damn… it's too good to be true."

Mai scoffed. "And don't tell me you're thinking about betraying us to join them?"

"Never. My place is no longer with an empire under a tyrannical leadership," Morpheous assured the Duelists in the room. "Thanks to Serenity, I've changed for the better."

Upon hearing this, Serenity embraced Morpheous. "You're welcome."

Alexis got up with arms folded. "We still have friends out there. We need to find them as soon as we can."

"Yeah, like Syrus' brother, Aster Phoenix, and that Blair girl!" Hassleberry chimed in.

"We'll find your friends," Yugi reassured the Duel Academy students. "We'll find all our friends. These acts the Paradais Knights are perpetrating won't go unpunished."

"You said it, Yug," Joey added.

Suddenly, one of the building's security guards rushed right into the medical room. The man stopped as he quickly turned toward Seto Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba! Sir, a helicopter just landed atop of the building! There are three men requesting an audience with you!"

Shifting his eyes to the security guard, Seto approached him.

"They claim… to know you and Yugi Muto. They said it's imperative that they see you."

"Three people who wish to see my brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Kaiba. Let's go and see these people," Yugi highly suggested to the CEO. "Yusei? Jaden? Anyone else want to come with us?"

Jaden interjected. "I'm in! I want to see who these supposed guests are!"

"Likewise," Yusei added. "I could use a little fresh air outside."

"Then, we'll come, too," Jack said as he and Crow walked behind Yusei.

Curiously, Joey spoke up and garnered the guard's attention. "Say, You said three men. I'm curious. Did they leave any names?"

"Yes, one of them addressed himself as Raphael and the other two…"

"Raphael?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Joey butted in as he raced over toward the guard and grabbed him. "Then, one of the other two must be Valon!"

Overhearing her boyfriend's assertion, Mai ran towards Joey and pulled him aside. "Valon's here?!"

"And, most likely, Alister is the third," Mokuba surmised.

Seto furrowed his brows and turned toward Lyn. "Let's go see what they want."

"Led the way, sir," Yugi said to the security guard.

"Right this way, folks..."

The CEO immediately stopped the guard from saying anything more. "That'll be fine. I'll take them there. Return to your post."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Large and in charge as always, Mr. CEO," Lyn joked.

Tea whispered to Duke. "Raphael, Valon, and Alister? What do you think they want?"

"Who knows? They probably ran into those Paradais Knights like we have," the Dungeon Dice Monster owner shrugged.

Facing everyone in the room, Seto announced to the Duelists. "Any of you want to join us can come. The rest of you remain here. This shouldn't take long."

"Be careful, you guys," Max and Sam said in unison.

"Likewise," Mokuba said.

With that, Seto Kaiba walked ahead with Yugi, Lyn, Joey, Jaden, Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp Building Rooftop/2:56 PM**_

"Long time no see, Yugi Muto. Seto Kaiba," Raphael declared as he faced the group that reached the rooftop. He shifted toward Valon and Alister. "We've been waiting for you."

Yugi smiled as he walked over and shook Raphael's hand. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"You, too," Raphael said as he noticed new faces amongst the crowd. "There's some I haven't even seen or met."

Right on cue, Jaden interjected and happily introduced himself to the former Doom Bikers. Raphael and his cohorts were taken back by Jaden's happy-go-luck demeanor.

"Yo, biker guys! I'm sure you probably know me. I'm Jaden Yuki!"

Valon chuckled. "Oh, yeah. You're that new prodigy from Duel Academy."

Alister remarked. "You're a lot shorter than I thought you'd be."

Jaden scratched his head. "Really?"

"And these guys are?" Raphael turned toward the Signer male trio.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow stepped forward. The future Turbo Duelists came face to face with the present-day Duel Bikers. The two sides exchanged looks with one another as Yusei approached Raphael.

"I'm Yusei Fudo."

"Jack Atlas."

"Crow Hogan's the name."

"Pleased to meet you," the blonde-haired man offered a handshake, which he received a strong grip from Yusei.

"And the lady here is…? Oh, wait... I do believe we've met," Valon smirked as he waved to Lyn's direction. "Kaiba, she's still the looker, but not as hot as Mai."

"Hey, get Mai out of your mind, ya pervert!" Joey harshly retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you," Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you three came here for a reason," Seto stepped in and confronted Dartz's former cohorts. "Spill it. We're already in a dilemma with these-"

"Paradais Knights. We know," Alister interjected as he set down a backpack and unzipped it. As he knelt over, he reached and pulled out a folder. "Our friend, Lt. Colonel Escobar, has been patrolling Domino City. We managed to take a few of those Paradais Knights into custody."

Valon continued on. "We've had a run-in with a few of them. They were using some really high tech."

"Those would be the Duel Cuffs," Yusei promptly stated.

"You know what they are?" Raphael inquired, pivoting his head while facing Yusei.

"It's a long story, but these three here are familiar with that high tech gear," Yugi said. "And they are lead to believe that someone they might be familiar with is behind these attacks."

"Yes, that's way we went in and pulled up some confidential files from the new Paradais Corporation," Alister asserted as he walked over to Kaiba and offered him the folder. "These are archive files of Jeremiah Grand. They don't contain anything worthwhile."

"But, they do provide some background on Jeremiah Grand," Raphael affirmed.

As Seto grabbed the folder, he pulled out a paper with a photo of a young man wearing short, spiky brown hair and a black suit.

"We suspect these Paradais Knights may be in league with Grand, but that's just speculation," Valon said.

Joey quickly chimed in. "That's what we were discussing a little while ago!"

"That's right," Yugi spoke up. "Raphael, is there any proof there is any form of connection between these parties?"

"Is this all just a mere coincidence or are we really dealing with a conspiracy here?" Lyn wondered. "What if…?"

"Grand might be that hacker?" Joey offered.

Yusei added. "We can't say for certain."

"Hacker?" Raphael inquisitively wondered.

"Long story short… someone has been meddling with my Duel system," Seto responded as he finished scanning the first page. "Grand definitely has the look of a conspirator. Right down to a _**T**_. Whether he's the hacker or not, it makes no difference. I'm going to make certain he or someone in his company pays for what they've done."

"Raphael, can you access the security files from Paradais Corporation?" Yugi directly asked the man.

"That's why we came here. We'd like to help you in any way we can," Raphael offered assistance to the Duelists.

"Sure, we'd love that!" Jaden exclaimed.

"The more the merrier, as they say," Crow replied.

Jack shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"It's your really your call, Kaiba," Yusei said.

Lyn turned toward her boyfriend and nodded. "I think that might be a good idea, Seto."

"Fine. You three follow us inside. This building will serve as our base of operations," Seto stated. "We'll be planning our next moves and monitoring the Paradais Knights' activities on the television. We're going to gather any viable resources to help us breech Paradais Corporation's security. We'll pull up anything we need to prove if Grand is really the one behind these attacks."

"Looks like Kaiba's been doing his homework," Alister chuckled amusedly. "Good, good."

"The sooner we crack down on this situation, the better," Yusei said. "We'll hopefully put an end to this."

Yugi nodded. "Let's get back inside, everyone. We have work to do."

As the group walked off toward the stairway door in the building, Lyn took the first page from the file folder and scanned through Grand's profile. Her eyes moved toward the man's photo.

She curiously raised an eyebrow. "Jeremiah Grand. I wonder…" _Young, handsome, powerful, and rich just like Seto. He certainly has the look of a deceiver, but who is he really? Is he really the one who hacked into the Solid Vision System?_

"Lyn?" Seto noticed his girlfriend scanning Grand's profile. "What do you think?"

"Don't know until we learn more about his company. If there is a conspiracy linking his company and the Paradais Knights, then it's time we act."

Yugi overheard the couple while glancing over to Jaden and Yusei.

"Let's research this as discreetly as we can," Yugi said.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Great Plateau/4:05 PM**_

Takato Matsuda woke up as he raised his head and analyzed his new surroundings. The last thing he recalled was being pulled into a tunnel of light as if he were sucked in by a vacuum cleaner. The next minute, he's awoken to find himself in the middle of an odd-structured landscape. The land was entirely covered with barren red earth. It was no desert, but not a lush region filled with forests. In place of trees were tall thirty-foot tall red obelisks, which dotted across the region.

"Are we still in the Digital World?" Takato groaned while rubbing his head.

"Takato!" Guilmon's voice cried out, catching the Tamer by surprise.

Takato whirled around and saw Guilmon sitting on a rock.

"About time you woke up, Takato!" Tai chimed in.

While focusing his blurry vision, Takato narrowed his eyes and noticed Tai Kamiya standing with a big grin. Agumon (T) stood by his partner's side. Davis walked over by Takato and offered him a hand. The Tamer readily accepted Davis' offer and grabbed his hand. Takato was up on his feet as Takuya, Veemon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Dimitro, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Ken, Wormmon, and Kouki came into view.

"Hey, you finally decided to wake up, chumley?" Kazu remarked, teasing his friend.

Takuya chuckled. "You were knocked out there for a little while."

Veemon whistled as he let water fall out of his hands. "Ehehe, and here I was going to pour some water on your face."

"You were going to... what?" Takato said, half paying attention to what Veemon implied.

"Ugh, nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"You said you were going to pour water over his face?" Agumon (M) asked.

The blue-skinned reptile quickly covered Agumon (M)'s mouth. "Uh, what? That water was for me! Right? I was thirsty!" He chuckled innocently while pushing Agumon (M) back a little.

Masaru snickered a little. "Ok, you two."

"Well, now that Takato's awake, we can get started on the hunt," Ken informed everyone.

Phillipe added to the conversation. "According to what Ryo told us, the Claws of Valmarmon are located in this region."

"Did you all remember the warning about others looking for the Valmarmon pieces?" Wormmon brought this to everyone's attention.

"Those Mao Kings?" Kouki recalled.

"That's right. We have more than just the Demon Corps and the Neo-Dark Masters to worry about," Dimitro promptly clarified.

"Mao Kings? What would they want with the Valmarmon pieces?" Guardromon wondered, scratching his metallic cranium.

Agumon (T) quickly replied. "For their own greed, that's what. We'll need to be careful everyone."

"Don't worry. We're all together. I mean Veemon and Wormmon can just become Imperialdramon!" Davis exclaimed, letting a big, cheery grin adorn his face. "Relax. Piece of cake."

"Nonetheless, we should watch ourselves. We're in unknown territory," Tai said.

Takato took his time to initially observe his surroundings. "Not really. I'm slightly familiar with this site. It's…" The boy's face grew pale as he put his hand on the ground. "This site…"

"You're familiar with this site?" Takuya inquired.

Guilmon sniffed the ground as he followed Takato along.

"This is where… Guilmon became Megidramon and fought Beelzebumon," the Warrior of Suzaku closed his eyes, trying his hardest to forget the painful memories prior to Guilmon's dark evolution. He psychologically retraced every moment of the battle. _This is where Leomon died._

"I remember this place, too. Takato… It's also where we first became Gallantmon," Guilmon supplied.

The others looked on from the sides. Kazu and Guardromon, too, realized the significance of this exact vicinity.

"Takato, this place…" Kazu tried to speak.

"Let's get moving everyone," Takato advised his team. "I was selected to lead you through this place and locate the Claws of Valmarmon." He walked ahead as Guilmon followed behind his trail.

"Wait, Takato!" Tai called out as he rushed over by the teen. He grabbed Takato's arm and jumped in front of him. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing. This is just a place where an old friend died and where some very painful memories are coming back… I don't want to talk about…"

"About your friend Leomon?" Tai said. "I know all about it. Remember? You told me all about it after the Rajita invasion."

Recalling the days leading up to Christmas 2003, Takato shook his head. "…how could I forget?"

"Relax, Takato. Like you said, we're here on a mission. You're leading us on this endeavor," the Digi-Destined of Courage stated as he rested both hands on Takato's shoulders. "We need you clear-headed."

"Sorry… you're right. I shouldn't let those memories get to me."

"It's ok, Takato. We're all here for you," Guilmon said as he grabbed Takato's right arm.

Agumon (T) jumped right in. "Is everything ok here?"

"We're fine now," Tai reassured his partner. "Takato, I know how you feel about what happens when we desperately force our partners to digivolve. Our negative emotions turn them into what we fear the most…"

"I know," the teen turned away, sighing deeply.

Looking on from the distance, Phillipe analyzed Takato's discouraging behavior. He knew only little about the incident involving Leomon's death, Megidramon's emergence, and Gallantmon's battle with Beelzebumon. Himura had filled him in on the key points, but he never asked Takato anything about it.

"It's best if you didn't bring it up, Phillipe," Jaguarmon suggested.

"I wasn't going to ask him."

The tiny cat hopped proclaimed. "My sisters and I felt Megidramon's power. It was a terrible moment. We feared our world was going to be wiped out. Fortunately, that never came to be."

"Man, poor Takato," Takuya said. "He should be glad we're all here for him."

"But, we really need him to be level-headed if we want to succeed," Ken said. "We'll risk losing the Claws of Valmarmon if we let the enemy defeat us."

Veemon reassured the crowd. "Not to worry! We'll get that piece, you guys! Right, Davis?"

Davis firmly replied. "No doubt about that, buddy."

"How about it, Aniki?" Agumon (M) said to his partner.

"Let's go and make it happen!" Masaru said, giving his own words of encouragement. "We'll take that piece before they get their mitts on it!"

"If we can get there in time," Kouki scoffed as he walked past Masaru and Agumon (M). "We don't have time to waste. Either that kid needs to get his head outta his butt or we're going to screw up."

"Hey, Takato's going to lead us just fine, pal," Kazu remarked as he faced Kouki. "You'd better watch what you say."

"Just telling the truth. We need the kid to be level-headed."

As he finally got his mind out of the gutter, Takato turned and faced his team. "Guys. Listen, I'm fine. Believe when I say that." He took a moment to recollect his thoughts and breathed deeply. "As Suzaku's avatar, I am the designated leader of this team and I will ensure we snatch that Valmarmon piece."

"Before the enemy does," Tai said as he pulled out his digivice. He pressed a button on it and a hologram map of the entire Southern Digital Realm was shown. "We're here, right?" He pointed to a where a group of red beacons were shown.

Ken analyzed the map and nodded. "Correct."

"Ok, so then…" Takuya muttered as he noticed a glowing green beacon on the farthest northwest location. "Then, the piece is over here! Wow, it's a long ways from where we are."

"It'll possibly take us a day to get there," Dimitro said.

"We'll need to get there as soon as possible," Agumon (T) stated.

Takato firmly nodded. "Before _they_ do. No matter what it takes!"

Suzaku chimed in, telepathically calling out to his avatar. _**'Don't dwell on the past and cloud your judgment, Takato. This mission is crucial for you and your team. The fate of the Digital World rests in your hands.'**_

_I know, and my mind is clear. I'm ready to take on this ordeal._ Takato thought as he turned toward Guilmon. "Ready, buddy?"

"You bet I am, Takato."

"We're all rearing and ready to go," Takuya said. "Let's head out, buddy."

"Right! Follow me, guys! The Claws of Valmarmon are ours!" Suzaku's avatar roared out in encouragement.

"YEAH!" The team shouted in unison, their cries echoed across the area.

Their cries enticed a small insect-like digimon perched on a rock. The insect flew off, fluttering its dragonfly-like wings and disappearing into the distance.

xxxxx

Far from Takato's group, the unified digimon villains were stationed in massive tents as they already set up shop in the Southern Digital Realm.

The insect digimon reached the villains' base of operations shortly after 'eavesdropping' on Takato's group. It flew right into the first tent, which was occupied by Black Guilmon and Piedmon.

Black Guilmon pivoted his head as the insect landed on his right hand. The dark reptilian digimon lifted his hand and stared at the spy insect.

"What do you have to report, Chibi Yanmamon?" Black Guilmon asked.

"They're finally here! One massive group of Chosen ones are here! The one leading them is the boy with the Guilmon."

Chuckling with delight, the dark reptile grinned devilishly. "Ah, good. My dear brother and that Suzaku brat are leading the group. Well, this is just our lucky day!" He shifted his gleeful gaze directly toward Piedmon. "Isn't that right? Eh, Piedmon?"

Piedmon turned away from a monitor screen which fully displayed a map of the Southern Digital Realm.

"We're following their trail as we speak. We must remember to thank Paradais for this upgraded scanning equipment," Piedmon smirked. "Ah, yes. I see the Digi-Destined, Tai Kamiya, and his partner Agumon. Won't it be good for me to settle my score with those two?"

"We're not here just to settle old grudges, Piedmon," Atolmdramon interjected as he entered the tent. "We need to collect the Claws of Valmarmon before they do."

"Remember where we are," Black Guilmon reminded his colleagues. "We're on Zhuqiaomon's turf. He might not be here, but we'll need to tread carefully."

The other collaborative digimon were befuddled by Black Guilmon's caution. One has to wonder about the dangers dwelling within the region and other outside forces to consider.

"Whatever do you mean?" a muddled Piedmon inquired.

Right on cue, Madoudramon stepped into the tent and answered. "The Mao Kings. They're a third group we'll need to worry about since they seek the pieces as much as we do."

"What are their reasons for seeking the pieces?" Piedmon asked.

"Simply put, they want to steal power from these pieces," Madoudramon plainly stated as he sat down in a chair next to Black Guilmon. His eyes settled on the holographic map. "Just recently, an alliance of digimon lords went their separate ways. To ensure they never reform their group, the Sovereigns have banished each warlord across the four Digital Realms."

"How many of them are there?" Atolmdramon asked.

"Seven, since Belphemon's defeat. There's one in this realm, one in Baihumon's realm, another in Ebonwumon's realm, and a fourth one in Azulongmon's realm. Two have been imprisoned in Central Realm's Purgatory, while the last is hiding out in the Underworld."

"So, in other words, we only have four to worry about," Black Guilmon said. "Three of them as you said are inactive in the Central Realm. Is it possible we can negotiate with these Warlords?"

Madoudramon replied. "If the price is right… I'm sure we could convince them. Yes, indeed, I believe we could."

"There's one Mao King in this realm," Piedmon said. "Madoudramon, you know so much about the Mao Kings."

"I do. I've engaged in battle with at least four of them. They were quite the worthy opponents."

"You survived a battle with these four?!" Atolmdramon exclaimed in shock.

Madoudramon promptly stated. "They'll remember my face. We will come across the one Mao King of this territory: Daimaomon."

"With all due respect, Daimaomon is a feared individual. He tried to challenge Zhuqiaomon for the position as Sovereign! You of all digimon defeated that monster?!"

Valmarmon's general nodded earnestly. "An arrogant fool he was. He was lucky I spared him. I wanted him to live with the humiliation of being defeated by a 'mere wanderer.' Heh, so, he wants to beat us to the Claws of Valmarmon? Not happening." He got up from his seat and faced Atolmdramon. "Tell HiSuzakumon to gather our troops. We're not going to be denied access to Lord Valmarmon's piece."

"I'm on it," Atolmdramon initially responded as he walked out of the tent.

Black Guilmon hopped off his seat and let Chibi Yanmamon fly off his hand.

"I assume we should get ready then," Piedmon said.

Black Guilmon nodded. "Let's go before Takato Matsuda's group or this Daimaomon find the piece. We're looking at a three-way race here."

Nodding, Madoudramon eyed the holographic map. "And we will win this race. Let's go. For the sake of reviving Lord Valmarmon, we cannot afford failure."

xxxxx

_**Floating Warship/4:23 PM**_

A large blimp slowly glided across the skies. The outside was embroidered with metallic steel and painted with a dark emerald green coloration. On the sides were Kanji indicating the mark of the 'Demon.' Inside was a crew led by one of the Mao Kings.

Inside, there was a dark and ominous room with several mysterious figures grouped inside. Some pioneered the ship, another stood by a throne, and a massive figure sat comfortably on the throne.

"Status report, Vipermon," the main figurehead ordered, his tone low and demonic in nature.

"We're passing over the Crimson Cascades, my lord. We've confirmed the sighting of humans in the realm," the figure standing by the throne spoke up. This one bared the resemblance of a cobra with its hood expanded out along with a long, segmented mane. His skin was greenish brown. Its eyes are yellow with black, thin irises, which were frightening to see. Despite being a snake, the creature had a bipedal body covered in a black cloak; in addition, he wore a pair of gray gloves and brown, leather boots. Around its neck is a pendant with an emerald green ruby embedded at the center.

"WyvernMonzaemon?"

One of the pilots solemnly answered. "They're the Chosen ones. They must be the ones searching for the Valmarmon pieces." This digimon was a beast with the features of an evil teddy bear. His snout was short with a human-like face. He wore flaming, orange hair resembling a Troll doll while the rest of his body was covered in black fur. His eyes were yellow with green irises. A set of bronze body armor covered the beast's chest, limbs, and waist. A sheathed sword settled on his left hip.

"Slicermon?"

"They're after the Claws of Valmarmon, Lord Daimaomon!" Another figure called out. As this creature stepped out of the dark corner, it took on the appearance of a demonic creature with reptilian yellow skin. Its face was hideously frightening. Its mouth was lined with dagger-like teeth. On both of his hands were clawed gloves, similar to the infamous glove utilized by the horror film icon Freddy Krueger. A long, chameleon tongue wiped the sides of its mouth. The creature's outfit consisted of dark blue armor and black pants. His back was arched in a hunchback.

"Mantoidmon?"

"The Claws of Valmarmon. It's the one you seek!" The fourth member of the crew hissed. As soon as light beamed over this creature, it was revealed to look like a green praying mantis creature. Its body was thick and segmented. The eyes of the insect were red with no irises. The arms are equipped with blade-like spikes used to crush its prey under its sheer strength. However, the insect also was wearing its own outfit. It was a Chinese-style black outfit. Its head was layered with a red headband and a silver belt was tightened around its waist. The insect's mouth was covered with slimy mandibles.

Rising up from his throne, Daimaomon emerged from out of his dark throne. He stood approximately eight feet tall in height. A black cloak hood concealed his identity and a flowing black cape stretched down his back. He wore a full body wardrobe starting with a dark violet shirt with matching color pants. Strapped around his waist was a crimson belt. Embroidered on his chest was a white circular shape and red outlining around the edges. A Kanji symbol mark emblazoned the center, which itself represented the title of Daimaomon's clan: the Devil Clan. He wore brown pointy shoes made out of fur hide. The creature's complexion was a sickly light green-blue.

Removing his black hood, he revealed a sinister, demonic face. His eyes were neon yellow with black pupils. His mouth gaped to reveal a row of sharp teeth and a pair of vampire-like canines at the top and bottom. Elf-like ears adorned the sides of his head. Claws were fully displayed on both hands. Decorated with patches of red spots across his arms, the arms themselves were muscular. The mere presence of this tall demon was ominous yet frightening. His presence was so frightening that a dark purple-mist aura shrouded the warlord.

"Have you pinpointed the coordinates of these Chosen children and the Claw of Valmarmon?"

"Yes, my lord. We already have," Vipermon reaffirmed.

"Excellent. Set a course for their location, but let's not get their attention too soon. We'll attack when they're close to the Claws," Daimaomon's devilish smile widened. _I know you're out there, Madoudramon. I'll take what I need before you can even claim it. As for you Chosen ones, you came at the wrong place and time._

xxxxx

_**Western Digital Realm/Valley of the Feral Ones/4:34 PM**_

Himura and his entourage arrived in the mysterious Western Realm. Everyone was able to wake up soon enough to find themselves in the midst of a foggy area. Once they ventured out through the frog, they were amazed by the mountainous hills that dotted the cool, moist region. It looked almost like New Zealand from a first glimpse.

Himura was awe struck by the beauty of the region. "My gosh..."

Inumon stared off into space, as if recalling old memories from this specific land. "I'm getting a sense of nostalgia from this land. Almost like home in a way." He sniffed the air around him and sneezed. "Achoo!"

"Bless you," Junpei said, scratching his nose. "It is a bit chilly out here."

"Look at this view! It's great!" Tomoki howled out, listening to his own echo that rang out across the mountains.

Joe stared off and removed his foggy glasses. "Man, this moisture and fog aren't doing any favors for my glasses."

Gomamon chuckled. "You could always put your glasses away."

"What?! I'm practically blind without them!"

"So, you say, Joe."

Sitting down next to a tree, Izzy pulled up a map of the entire Western Digital Realm on his digivice. "Hmmm, ok. Let's see what we've got here."

Tentomon sat down by his partner's side. He curiously tilted his head and gazed at the holographic map.

"What have you found so far, Izzy?" Willis asked as he, Terriermon (W), and Lopmon (W) approached the Child of Knowledge. He poked his head and noticed an assorted group of red beacons. "Is that us?"

"Affirmative. That's our current position," Izzy pointed to the red dots. "Now to find the coordinates of the Eye of Valmarmon."

"Say, What's that green dot on the screen?" Tentomon pointed to the aforementioned single dot.

Izzy gasped. "Is that it?!"

"You mean you found it already?" Lopmon (W) asked.

Terriermon (W) added. "That was fast."

"I think we're finally onto something, guys," Willis said.

"It's still pretty far from here," Sam pointed out.

"Hey, guys! I think Izzy's found it!" Tentomon called out to everyone in the group.

In response, Suzie, Lopmon (S), Ikuto, Falcomon, Chika, and Biyomon (C) hurried toward Izzy and the others.

"Did he really find out already?!" Suzie exclaimed as she and her partner dashed ahead.

"I've got to see this for myself!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Falcomon continually ran and tried to keep up. "Slow down, Ikuto!"

Just as Himura turned around, he stopped and noticed Inumon didn't take his eyes off the mountain region for a moment. The dark blue-haired teen shook Inumon's right shoulder, quickly snapping the canine out of his trance.

Inumon blinked thrice. "Huh? Oh... Himura?"

"Are you okay, Inumon?"

"Yeah, but... this region..."

"What about it? You've been staring off at it for a few minutes. What's special about it?" Himura queried. "Have you been in the Western Realm before?"

The dark canine looked seriously at his partner. "I have. This was once my home."

The Warrior of Byakko's expression said it best. He was astounded by this shocking revelation. Not once has Inumon mentioned his true birth place until now.

"What? You thought I was always an Underworld native?"

"Well, yeah! Of course!"

"Himura, no digimon is born to the Underworld; it's where evil digimon are sent when they are deleted from their home world. Before we met, I wasn't exactly the purest of souls, you know," Inumon asserted as he observed the beautiful mountain view in the distance.

"Do you think you would remember anyone from this region?"

"I don't know. I doubt it," he replied. "It's been so long since I've been here." He moved his paws over his collar, deeply sighing to himself. Shifting his focus off the mountain region, he looked back toward their colleagues. "We have other priorities, Himura. The Eye of Valmarmon must come first." He said while passing by Himura.

The dark-haired teen watched Inumon, deeply concerned. _Inumon... Is there something you're hiding?_

As Inumon and Himura joined their colleagues, they listened to Izzy telling them about the Eye's location. The Digi-Destined of Knowledge moved his finger from their current positions directly to the single green dot.

"We're talking about approximately 50 kilometers from our current location!" Izzy announced, promptly expanding the map as he zoomed in. "This isn't going to be a simple escapade. We're not at all familiar with this quadrant. Lord Huanglongmon even warned us this was a land filled with unstable activity. Digimon have been infected by the X-Virus. We really need to be careful."

Junpei groaned. "You don't make it sound easy, Izzy."

"But, we'll be careful. I mean, as long as we stick together and don't get lost," Tomoki said.

Tentomon added. "As long as we don't run into X-Virus infected digimon... which I have no clue how to tell an infected and non-infected digimon apart." The insect digimon shook his head, completely unaware of the Western Realm's ecological status quo.

"Well, couldn't we find any symptoms to help us indicate an infected digimon?" Sam queried. "We could tell judging by their outward appearance."

"Like if their eyes were glowing or something?" Suzie wondered.

"Or, if their behavior is feral in nature," Willis pointed out.

"My behavior was erratic both times I've been infected," Lopmon (W) sadly said.

Terriermon (W) patted his brother's back. "Cheer up, bro. We won't let it happen to you again."

Inumon was silent during the whole exchange, which garnered Himura's attention for a moment.

"Himura, let's just play it by ear," Izzy proclaimed as he stood up and faced Byakko's avatar. "You're the one leading us. I'll make sure we're going in the direction we need to go."

"Thanks, Izzy," Himura smiled. "I still find it overwhelming that I'm working with people I thought I'd never see outside of a television screen. Of course, when Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken, and Willis showed up... well, I'm sure you know the story."

"I wish we could've been there," Joe said.

"Yeah. Too bad we missed out," Gomamon replied.

"Well, it was kind of short notice," Willis added. "Since we didn't have time to find all of you, only the Digi-Destined whose partners were already involved in the fight with the Rajita were able to go."

"So, are we all ready then?" He asked, eyeing each member of his team. "Ok, good. Now, let's all stick together. This is the Western Digital Quadrant."

"Where no Chosen One has gone before," Izzy stated.

"You three better stay close to us," Junpei turned as he faced Suzie, Ikuto, and Chika.

"Hey, don't worry about us," Ikuto gave Junpei a sense of reassurance, pounding his chest with one hand. "I'll look after Suzie and Chika."

"Thanks, Ikuto-kun!" Chika and Suzie responded.

Lopmon (S), Falcomon, and Biyomon (C) chimed right in. "Don't forget us!"

"Himura..." Inumon spoke as he tried to garner his partner's attention.

"Don't worry about it, Inumon. Just follow my lead, ok? If you remember anything of what you see here, just tell me and help Izzy out in any way you can," Himura offered as he pat Inumon's back. "Let's lead them safely and nab that Valmarmon piece."

Nodding his head, Inumon complied. "Got it."

"All right then, guys. Let's get moving," Izzy announced to the group. "Himura, if you will."

"Follow me, guys," Himura said. "Next stop: the Eye of Valmarmon."

xxxxx

Almost twenty kilometers away from Himura's group, the assorted dark digimon quickly gathered their cohorts to begin the hunt. Under Yamidramon's command, he ensured their Nightmare Soldiers were ready to go.

As Yamidramon walked out of his tent, he stared at the members of his collective team.

Fuugamon, Devitamamon, and WarDevidramon already rounded up their Nightmare Soldiers. The digimon were organized in rows of eight in the following order: Blue Meramon, Mekanorimon, Tankdramon, Vilemon, Vilemon, Tankdramon, Mekanorimon, and Blue Meramon.

"Good," Yamidramon nodded approvingly. "You even have them lined up alphabetically according to their name. Ah, and then you went backwards. Fuugamon, was this your doing?" The dark digimon warrior's voice hinted sarcasm. "Eh?" He noticed Fuugamon was already asleep on his feet and drooling. "Oh yes. Fuugamon, I can always depend on you." Yamidramon snarled. "Wake up him, will you?"

Devitamamon stomped his foot near Fuugamon, promptly waking up the red-skinned ogre.

"UH?! IS IT TIME YET?!" Fuugamon snapped out of his nap and viciously swung his club. "The enemy is here?!"

"Nice to have you with us, Fuugamon," Devitamamon growled.

"I was asleep... again?" Fuugamon stopped and scratched his head. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing important... _yet_. It's time," Yamidramon announced. "The Tamer, Himura Tsubasa, and his team have arrived. They're heading toward the Eye of Valmarmon. It's essential we beat them there."

"I've gathered the coordinates of the Eye's location," WarDevidramon formally announced.

"Good. I'll be sure to let KazeByakkomon know," Yamidramon said. "He'll be done with his meditation in a few minutes."

"Oh, oh, we're going to get that piece away from those snot-nosed kids?!" Fuugamon asked, frantically ecstatic with the prospect of combat again.

"Yes, we are, Fuugamon," Yamidramon rolled his eyes as he turned away. "Gentlemen, let's complete this venture without fail. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!" All the Nightmare Soldiers shouted simultaneously.

Walking back into his tent, Yamidramon sighed deeply and turned off a monitor. His eyes remained glued to the empty screen as he closed his eyes, focusing on the data flowing in his body.

_Madoudramon, you did warn us about a possible run-in with a Mao King. Let's hope for our sake, we can get the Eye before the Digi-brats and this Mao King can,_ the dark warrior murmured. "Of course, this land is completely new to me. Can we manage to get out alive? As far as I know, there are no known Chosen humans connected to this quadrant. But, then there's this X-Virus I've been hearing about. That's a problem. So... everything should be okay... right?"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a human figure brushed past through the undergrowth. The human was a young, orange-haired girl dressed in an outfit akin to a French maid's. She wore what appeared to be broken chains around a collar on her neck and hooked around straps on her sleeves.

The girl dashed through the forest as if she were a prisoner who escaped confinement. Judging by the speed she was going, she was in a hurry to escape what was pursuing her.

Of course, there were also the dangerous X-Virus infected digimon to worry about.

As the girl fell into a small pond, she quickly pulled herself up and whirled around. She frantically scanned around the forest, praying nothing catches up and ambushes her. She got up and picked up the pace, dashing through the forest in a hurry.

"...I've got to find... shelter... I can't let them take me back... Can't..." The girl muttered, heavily breathing as she raced through bushes.

xxxxx

_**Dark Cavern/4:45 PM**_

"Have you found her yet?"

"No, but it'll only be a matter of time before an infected digimon finds and kills her. Even she can't survive on her own," a shadow-like figure with samurai-like armor indicated as he monitored a large screen displaying the mysterious girl's whereabouts.

"I can't afford to lose my prisoner. She is essential if I wish to collect the Eye of Valmarmon!" The giant figure, whose voice sounded like an old man, coughed out some mucus, which he wiped with his hand and flicked it against the floor. "Run, rabbit run. You won't get very far."

A giant, horned figure boomed out, quickly getting the old man's attention. His voice sounded cybernetic in nature, indicating he was fully mechanical and void of a passionate soul. "_**My lord. Our tracers are picking up a group of humans.**_"

"Humans? In this world?" The old man wondered. "Then, it must be them. The Chosen ones have been sent to collect the Eye. They're the ones sent by Granasmon and Huanglongmon." Scratching what looked like a long beard, the demonic elder man chortled amusedly. "And that means Madoudramon has sent collectors to intercept them. Of course, these human children haven't taken into account... the wild card."

In the dim cavern, a third figure spoke out. "Well, I have news. Our dear little Norn is heading down the path leading to the Eye."

"Ah, good. I knew that girl was good for something. We can't afford to lose her. It's time. Prepare to head out, my Commandments. Gather your men. We're off to collect the Eye and Norn."

"Yes, Lord Barbamon!" The trio, aptly named the Commandments, roared out in unison.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digital Realm/Server Colosseum/5:09 PM**_

"Are we all here?" Rika asked as she and Renamon backed away, facing the all-girl group (minus Hawkmon, being the only technically 'male' in the group!).

The all-female Chosen ones gathered together. Rika, Izumi, Jaarin, Jeri, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Yoshino, and Nanami were all present with their respective partners (except for Izumi, Jaarin and Nanami, who had no partners).

Astounded by where they landed, Sora and Biyomon (S) felt nostalgic while gazing at their surroundings.

"You remember this place, Sora?" The pink bird digimon eyed the giant Colosseum, which looked strikingly similar to the actual stadium from Rome.

The Digi-Destined of Love replied, pressing a hand against her chest. "How could I forget? This really brings back memories."

"Wow, we're actually in that stadium where Greymon became Skull Greymon!" Izumi exclaimed in shock, her mouth and eyes agape. "I remember seeing this from the show."

"I remember Tai telling me a lot about that incident," Kari said.

"Me, too," Gatomon added.

"Guys. I know some of you are reminiscing, but we have important work here," Rika spoke up as she garnered the girls' attention. "Now, I'm not at all familiar with this quadrant. Sora, Kari, Mimi, and Yolei, you four have come and gone in this Digital Realm many times."

"Azulongmon and Gennai call us when we're needed," Yolei said. "But, we haven't been here in a while."

Mimi walked around, combing around the Colosseum. "Gennai would usually pop up when we least expect it."

"Yeah, like if we turned around, he'd be right there," Palmon stated as she and Mimi turned around...

...only to come face to face with the aforementioned Digital Human.

A man in a hooded brown robe, who looked like he was in his early-30s, stood right in front of Mimi and Palmon's faces. "Mimi. Palmon. It's been a while.

"GENNAI!" Mimi and Palmon cried out in bewilderment.

Shaking her head, Sora chortled a little. "Boy, Gennai... you really know when to catch us by surprise."

"Ooooh, and just as suave and hot as always," Yolei swooned as her eyes turned into giant, pink hearts. She nearly fell head over heels in Gennai's presence.

Hawkmon sighed. "Need I remind you that you already have Ken, Yolei dear?"

"I hope Ken grows up to be hot like Gennai..."

"I've lost you," the hawk digimon sweatdropped.

As he removed his hood, Gennai got a glimpse of the all-female group. He pulled out a handheld device out of his right coat pocket and pressed a switch to activate the device.

"Is this everyone?" The man promptly asked, double checking while counting each group member.

Turning toward Gennai, Rika answered. "This is my team."

"So then, you must be Rika Nonaka," Gennai addressed the orange/red-haired teen. He handed her the device he activated. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," Rika quickly responded.

Renamon eyed the device in Rika's hand. "What is this device?"

"It'll transport you directly to the coordinates closest to the Wings of Valmarmon. Azulongmon made sure to tell me to give this to you, Rika."

"Send Azulongmon our thanks," Rika said as she firmly held the device in her hand. She pivoted her head and faced her entourage. "Everyone's here."

"It's been a while, Gennai," Sora smiled as she waved to the once elderly man.

"Sora, Kari, Yolei, and Mimi, you are all looking well," Gennai presented them with a friendly smile.

"You're looking young as ever," Kari complimented the man.

Mimi walked up by Gennai and shook her head in disapproval. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry about that, Mimi. I really should've been here sooner," Gennai apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, can the rest of you ladies introduce yourselves?"

Rika shifted her eyes as she saw Jeri and Felinismon idly gazing around the Colosseum.

"Jeri, pay attention. We're going to need you and Felinismon to focus," Rika advised the brown-haired girl and her feline digimon partner.

Whirling around, Jeri apologized. "Right, sorry. It's so overwhelming we're in the Digi-Destined's Digital World."

Felinismon folded her arms, nodding accordingly. "I agree. I've never left my own native Digital World. Even this is so much to take in."

"The girl over with the feline digimon is one of my best friends and fellow Tamer," the female Beast Tamer pointed toward Jeri. "That's Jeri Katou and her partner Felinismon."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Jeri faced Gennai and presented him with a polite bow.

"You, too, young Jeri," Gennai said as Rika pointed toward the other girls. "The girl over there with the little squirt of a flower digimon is Yoshino Fujieda."

The female DATS member, in turn, bowed. "Yoshino Fujieda, member of the DATS team. By the way, my partner here may not look intimidating now, but wait until you really see her in action." She held Lalamon in her arms.

Lalamon concurred with her partner's statement. "My mega form will have you mesmerized!"

"I'm Jaarin Wong," Suzie's older sister approached Gennai as she shook the man's hand.

"I'm Izumi Orimoto," the blonde-haired teenage girl introduced herself. "Jaarin and I lack partners, but we carry the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors of Wind and Water."

"So, you're the chosen female warriors of the Ten Ancient Warriors selected by the Celestial Angels," Gennai proclaimed. "It's an honor." He turned toward Gatomon and nodded. "You chose them well, my friend. I sense strong fighting spirits in these two ladies."

"Nothing to it. They're more than deserving," Gatomon said.

Kari knelt over and hugged Gatomon. "You have a good eye for talent, Gatomon."

"And I'm Nanami," the Lolita girl introduced herself to Gennai. "I, too, can turn into a Digimon. I am a Bio-Hybrid, one of Kurata's last experiments."

Yoshino scowled at the mention of 'Kurata.' "Don't remind me of that monster."

"We know all about him," Gennai firmly stated. "But, I'm glad Granasmon and Huanglongmon gave you and your two colleagues your abilities back."

"I want to atone for whatever bad deeds me and my friends have caused," Nanami said. "I'll use my powers to help you all."

Opening her hand, Rika stared at the device and quickly chimed in. "Swell. Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way... let's get this mission started."

"Where are you sending us, Gennai?" Yolei inquired.

"The Wings of Valmarmon are hidden inside Myotismon's old castle."

Gatomon's fur stiffened at the mention of the villainous digimon's name. She angrily hissed. "_His_ castle?!"

"Calm down, Gatomon," Kari whispered calmly to her partner.

A perplexed Felinismon blinked toward Gatomon. "What's her deal?"

"Gatomon used to serve Myotismon," Jeri reminded her.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?"

"Inside Myotismon's castle?" Biyomon (S) gulped nervously. "Does that take you back, Sora?"

Sora nodded in response. "That's where we opened the gate back home when we pursued Myotismon."

"How could I forget about THAT creepy place?!" Mimi spat out. "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps!"

"It's empty though," Palmon said. "Ever since Myotismon left, it's been unoccupied for all these years. Come to think of it, it's been left intact. Not even the Dark Masters occupied it."

"Rest assured it's still there," Gennai confirmed. "I've set the coordinates to that location. Rika, when you press the switch on the left side, you all will be transported there."

"Like teleportation?" Jaarin asked. "That beats having to walk."

"You won't arrive inside the palace, but actually a few kilometers from the site. It's the closest I could get you without having to worry about the interference caused by the Wings."

"Thanks for doing this, sir," Yoshino said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"It's nothing to it. Azulongmon and I hope you'll find the Wings before the enemy does. Madoudramon has already sent members of the Demon Corps and Neo-Dark Masters to collect the piece. They haven't reached the castle, but you'll have to beat them there to it."

"Got it," Izumi said. "So, are we good to go, Rika?"

"Yeah. How about the rest of you?"

The other girls nodded, indicating everyone was ready and rearing to go.

"Good luck, ladies. Find the Wings as soon as you can and leave the castle," Gennai firmly stated as he threw his hood on. As he waved farewell, his form distorted and flickered out into thin air, leaving no trace of the man behind.

With Gennai gone, the Digi-girls gathered around to form a circle. Rika and Renamon stood at the center of the circle. Izumi, Jeri, Felinismon, Sora, Biyomon (S), Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Jaarin, Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami formed a giant circle around the two. Rika firmly pressed a red switch on the controller, which summoned for a column of blue light to beam over the entire group. The girls looked up in awe at the bright blue array of light beaming over them.

"Man, this is taking '_beam me up_' to the next level!" Yolei cried out, overwhelmed by bright light engulfing her and the others.

Yoshino agreed. "I'll say!"

"Too bad Gennai is no Scotty," Jaarin wisecracked. "Otherwise the catchphrase wouldn't work."

"This isn't time to be making jokes!" Mimi shouted.

"Here we go!" Sora cried out. "Stay together everyone!"

"This is the worst!" Yoshino exclaimed.

Rika gritted her teeth as Renamon stood close to her. "Next stop: Myotismon's castle."

With that, a bright white beam shot down at the group and engulfed them. The light carried off the entire crew and transported them completely out of the Colosseum.

xxxxx

_**50 Kilometers from Myotismon's Abandoned Castle/5:15 PM**_

Lady Devimon flew down from a tree canopy as she quickly reported to her group members.

"I sense they'll be coming here soon," Lady Devimon announced. "We'll have to head out now."

Puppetmon scoffed, twirling his wooden hammer. "About time. I was getting sick of sitting on my bum."

"Then, what are we waiting for, chick-a-dees?! Let's get a steppin'!" King Etemon roared out.

General Scorpionus adjusted his left arm. "I'm good to go. All right, we shall move."

"Just so you know that we'll possibly be running into one of the Mao Kings," the dark mistress declared, forewarning what Madoudramon told her and the others before their departure. "That's a third party we must attempt to compete with in this race for the Wings."

Chuckling, General Scorpionus twiddled his metallic fingers. "Nothing to worry about. I have a few stratagems that'll ensure our success."

King Etemon yawned. "Yeah, right. Let's see you put 'em into action, tin head."

Puppetmon groaned. "I'd trust him over you to come up with a halfwaydecent plan, monkey brain."

"I'll chop ya into firewood, big nose!"

"Let's see you try, King of Dummies!"

Lady Devimon interjected into the rivals' argument and smashed their heads together. "PIPE DOWN!"

"MizuSeiryumon is ready as we speak," Scorpionus firmly stated.

"Good, now, there isn't time to lose. The Wings of Valmarmon are ours for the taking!" Demon's female general announced.

As Lady Devimon walked over them, Puppetmon and King Etemon rubbed their heads to soothe their lumps.

xxxxx

_**Underground Chamber/5:26 PM**_

"They will be arriving soon, my lady."

Moving about behind a room of darkness, a tall, feminine silhouette figure emerged and muttered seductively. "The Chosen ones sent to collect the Wings?"

"And a group of digimon sent by Madoudramon. My lady, we're severely outnumbered here. They have more than we can-"

The lady head figure countered. "We have more than enough. Besides, my power alone rivals that of Demon. This will prove to be amusing. The Wing shall be ours for the taking." A dark dress moved around her as she stood up while combing her hands through her long, dark hair. Sharp claws were evident from her fingers.

"I'm sorry to question your power, Lady Lilithmon."

"You're too modest. Prepare to gather our remaining forces. We'll lay in wait until they storm Myotismon's castle. Let the moths go towards the light... they won't know we'll be hitting them when they least expect it."

"Yes, my lady."

The female head figure smiled a devilish, seductive smirk. "It's playtime, Digi-brats."

xxxxx

_**Northern Digital Realm/Sacred Turtle Forest/5:32 PM**_

Henry Wong and Terriermon (H) reached the top of a foothill as they stared off at giant lake in the middle of a tropical grassland. A giant fog slowly started to pick up, shrouding over the large body of water.

Pulling out his digivice, Henry pressed a button that summoned a map of the region. He analyzed the grid map, noting the assorted red dots. "Here we are."

Terriermon (H) snickered. "Having fun with your new toy?"

"This program that Ryo gave us really helps," the Warrior of Genbu affirmed.

Kouji and Kouichi finally caught up with Henry and Terriermon (H).

"Did you find anything yet?" Kouichi asked.

"The green dot here is supposedly where we'll find the Horns of Valmarmon," Henry noted as he zoomed the map closer for all to see. "We're still many ways off, but we just need to stay on course."

Kouji concurred. "Yes. It's better if we stay together."

"Hey, guys! Are we there yet?" Kenta called out as he hurried over to Henry and the brothers. "Are we?"

"Not even close," Kouichi and Kouji responded in unison.

Marine Angemon popped out of Kenta's shirt pocket. The tiny digimon squeaked, sniffing the air of the foreign land his nose was not familiar with. Kenta gently pat Marine Angemon's head.

"Damn, it's foggy out here," Vega cursed as he reached the top of the hill.

Following behind the Warrior of Wood, Matt and Gabumon walked up next. Then, TK and Patamon came after them.

"So, this is where we'll find the Horns of Valmarmon," TK said.

Matt frowned as he stared out toward the foggy lake. "Our biggest disadvantage is not being familiar with this Digital Realm."

"We're entering the unknown, but that's not to say there won't be friendly digimon to guide us," Gabumon asserted, sitting down by Matt's right side.

Patamon landed atop of TK's hat and smiled. "That's right. All we need to do is ask the local digimon."

"That would surely help us," Cody said as he and Armadillomon reached the hilltop.

"Ya got that right, Cody. Whoo-wee! It's getting damp out here," Armadillomon spoke with his usual Texan accent. "At least, it ain't hot. My shell would've been crackin'."

Thomas interjected as he and Gaomon proceeded to walk down the opposite hillside.

"Don't worry. You have us to guide you here," Thomas stopped as he directed his attention to the team. "Henry, does the map show a green dot?"

"It does."

"Then, that's where we'll go. Gaomon and I will help lead the way. Right, Gaomon?"

Gaomon chimed in as he addressed to Henry. "Yes, master." He looked directly at Henry and nodded. "You can count on us, Henry. Our sense of direction is 100 percent reliable."

"Thank goodness for that," Henry sighed with relief. "At least we have you two."

"And me as well," Ivan paced forward as he reached Thomas and Gaomon. "I've been around these parts."

"Well, that makes it a_ triple_ relief," Terriermon (H) moaned.

Genbu's avatar put all his trust in the trio. He smirked and pressed onward. "I'll lead the way since I was chosen as the group leader. But, you three can be our guides."

"There should be a digimon village nearby," Gaomon said. "We can ask them what they know about the Horns of Valmarmon."

"The sooner we get there, the better," Matt said.

"What my brother said," TK added.

"We'll trust you your sense of direction," Cody affirmed.

Henry addressed to his team. "Then, let's get moving. The Horns of Valmarmon are waiting for us."

xxxxx

Concealed from sight, a barrier was constructed to keep Demon's group from being identified. Demon emerged from out of the barrier as he levitated over another giant lake. Sporting an intense black aura, Demon's presence polluted the lake simply from being exposed to his demonic aura.

"This world could easily fall to me if I chose to impose my power against the locals," Demon muttered as his narrow, blue eyes examined the foreign surroundings. "Hm. Well, perhaps once we revive Lord Valmarmon, he could grant me this world as a reward."

Suddenly, Marine Devimon poked his head out of the lake. The behemoth slowly rose and turned to face Demon.

"Lord Demon..."

"Did you enjoy your bath, Marine Devimon?'

"Um, well..."

"We have no time to dawdle. The Horns of Valmarmon are waiting for us to take."

Just then, Skull Satanmon dropped in from the skies as he carried a basket full of cheeseburgers. Much to Demon and Marine Devimon's dismay, the skeleton ate a mouthful of the delicious burgers.

"You should really try out the burgers here! They're better than what we have in the Southern Realm!" Skull Satanmon cackled happily like a child as he stuffed himself with more burgers. "Mmmhph!"

"IDIOT!" Marine Devimon roared as he thrust a tentacle at Skull Satanmon, knocking the burger basket into the lake.

Skull Satanmon howled with grief. "NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?! THOSE WERE SPECIALTY JALAPENO CHEESE BURGERS!" He flew down, making a futile attempt to save his precious burgers.

"They're already soaked, moron!" Marine Devimon chided his dimwitted colleague.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

Right on cue, a charged energy beam hurtled from across the lake. Skull Satanmon frantically flew out of range of the charged beam, which passed through and blasted a row of trees in the distance.

_**BOOM!  
**_

As an explosion went off, the trees were reduced to burned rubble.

Skull Satanmon gulped as he slowly pivoted his head. He squeaked like a frightened rodent as Machinedramon faced from the opposite side of the lake.

"_**Let that be your last warning, you cretin.**_"

"Y-y-y-yes, sir!" Skull Satanmon squeaked with fright.

Demon deeply sighed. "Thank you, Machinedramon."

"So, is ChiGenbumon ready?" Marine Devimon addressed the mechanical monster.

"_**Ready and able. He's been waiting to meet Genbu's vessel: Henry Wong.**_"

"Yes, I've been monitoring the Digi-brats," the cloaked Demon Lord addressed to his colleagues. "They're heading toward the Horns of Valmarmon. We must stop them beforehand, but we must also be prepared to face the Mao King of this quadrant."

"Right, we understand, Lord Demon," Marine Devimon replied.

Skull Satanmon sniffed. "Crystal clear."

"We don't have much time to waste. Every moment they'll reach closer to the Claws," Demon's voice deepened as his mood altered from a calm to a more sinister tone. His hands became imbued with demonic energy as he went on. "Neither the Chosen or this Warlord be allowed to claim the Claws before us. Let us proceed."

xxxxx

Somewhere hidden inside a black, murky lake, a sinister presence was awakened by the disturbance on his territory. A giant pair of red eyes pierced a fear-inducing glare out of the lake.

A tiny, dark-furred gloomy koala bear approached the shore of the murky land.

"Lord Leviamon," the bear whispered as he lazily sat down. "We have intruders. I believe it's them. The Chosen have arrived to collect the Horns..."

A loud, hiss roared out of the murky lake. "_**So, they're come to claim the Horns of Valmarmon.**_"

"With Belphemon gone, you can finally awaken."

"_**Yes, but I sense... Demon? Oh, that fool thinks he can make claim to something that was destined to be mine for the taking? Heh, well, he's going to be surprised when he sees me.**_"

"We await your orders, Lord Leviamon."

"_**We shall commence the operation. Make no mistake... the Horns will be mine!**_" The demonic presence slowly emerged out of the lake, his body hidden behind a blanket of darkness and thick mist. "_**Phascomon, gather our soldiers. We shall follow our guests from behind the scenes. After a hundred years of sleep and solitude, it's time I test out how my power does against the Chosen and Demon's entourage.**_"

"Yes, Lord Leviamon."

"_**They shall know the power of the Demon Lord of Envy.**_"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:03 PM**_

Later that day, the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, and the Sailor Quartet called forth a meeting after their brief skirmish with the two Neo-Rajita generals. They gathered outside the shrine, waiting for Chibi-Usa, Karin, Koori, and Ryuuhi. Helena sat on the front porch while Jami checked the bandages placed on the Brazilian girl's back.

"Does it hurt?" Jami asked, carefully and gently pressing her hands on Helena's back.

Helena winced. "Just stings a little."

"The medicine should keep the wounds from getting infected."

"Thanks, Jami," the Brazilian sighed, lowering her head. "But, I'm more concerned for all those people. Those bodies... we could've saved them but we were too late."

As Helena expressed concern for the victims, everyone felt genuine distraught over the unfortunate victims involved in the attacks. At least 25 victims were critically injured and over 50 were confirmed dead. The numbers of those victims weighed heavily on their shoulders. The sheer fact that Babbi perpetrated a small genocide was sign the Neo-Rajita were not bluffing. Naturally, the group wouldn't be able to call out on their bluff.

Following the battle, the tension still remained high for certain members of the group.

As her heart raced, Christina paced back and forth, anxiously waiting for Chibi-Usa, Karin and Rei's twins to walk out of the shrine.

"Relax, Christina. They'll be coming out soon," Taylor said as she tried to keep Christina calm.

"You know I can't stand waiting..."

"Patience is always a virtue," Amaya spoke up.

Daiki scoffed. "Not always."

Adam leaned back against a wooden post. "Relax, guys. Just keep staring off at the sky. Look, we can try and identify which cloud looks like an animal. Oh, I think I see one that looks like a bat."

Deedee flew up as she looked up. "Where?! Where?!"

"You're lucky you're a day walker, Adam," Raizen Jr. remarked as he stood, waiting.

Suddenly, the shrine doors opened as Chibi-Usa, Karin, Ryuuhi, and Koori walked out. The teams turned around and faced them directly.

Umi stood up as she approached the trio. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Yusei just contacted us," Chibi-Usa spoke up, walking forward as she directly informed her friends and colleagues. "He called me up through the communicator I gave to Luna. He said that he suspects there's some foul play involved with that new Paradais Corporation."

"Paradais?" A befuddled JunJun inquired.

"What does have anything to do with the Neo-Rajita?" Tyra asked as she stood up and directly approached Karin. "I remember Lyn telling me about that place. She's suspected that there might be some weird activity going on there."

"Well, those duelists that attacked those people the other night... they're called Paradais Knights," Karin informed everyone. "We were told to keep an eye out for red-hooded people carrying Duel Disks. They might be trying to spread through other city districts."

"Eh, that's nothing we can't handle," VesVes shrugged without concern. "We can kick their butts."

"Yeah, but they're still people. We can't kill them," Koori said.

CereCere nodded. "Agreed."

"Paradais and Paradais Knights. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together," Christina pointed out.

"But, we can't be too sure," Ai asserted. "For all we know, these Paradais Knights might be trying to slander the company's entire image."

"I don't know, I've been getting bad vibes from that place," Tyra interjected into the conversation, sharing her thoughts on the ordeal. "That Jeremiah Grand guy doesn't look too trustworthy. He comes across as _too_ nice. Like Mister Rogers nice, but still creepy."

PallaPalla chimed in. "PallaPalla doesn't think being too nice is creepy."

"Wake up and smell the coffee, PallaPalla," Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Ick, I hate coffee!"

The pink-haired princess sighed as she spoke up. "If this Paradais Corp. really has been sending these Paradais Knights, I wouldn't be surprised if there's somehow a connection to the Neo-Rajita. Who knows? Those generals might be on their side. Bad guys tend to work together to crush a common enemy."

"The enemy of their enemy is their friend," Koori stated.

"That's right, Koori," Chibi-Usa replied. "Mysterious buildings with dark secrets. Yeah, this is exactly like the Infinity Academy and the Death Busters all over again. Speaking from experience, I have a hunch that place could be containing Neo-Rajita strongholds. We're going to have to investigate that place. I smell a definite conspiracy here."

"We'll need to do so carefully if we plan to," Karin said. "Maybe I should infiltrate the building and use my disguise item to turn myself into a businesswoman while scoping the place from within."

Jami disapproved of the idea. "That's too dangerous. You'll need someone else to come."

"I think I could do it myself. Don't worry," the determined brunette said. "In the meantime, we have no idea when the Neo-Rajita will attack us again. Those generals were dead serious when they warned that another attack was imminent. I'm going to call up Yui to tell her, Cammy, and Aoshi to come here." She explained her idea as she sat down on the steps. "Aoshi has the Moon Heart Crystal. He's able to activate its power. I've said this earlier. We can have him activate the crystal to grant you your Valkyrie Senshi powers. Tyra." She turned and faced the blonde-haired Dutch girl. "Jami." She turned toward the Nigerian. "Taylor." She addressed to the Texan. "Christina." Karin pivoted her head, facing the Australian's direction. "Helena." She called out to the Brazilian. "And Chibi-Usa, you, too."

"Me?" Chibi-Usa pointed to herself.

"All of you are at least in your Eternal Senshi stages. Well, with the Moon Heart Crystal, you guys are at the stage where your Valkyrie Senshi powers can finally emerge."

Chibi-Usa nodded in approval. "Finally, I'll wield the power Usagi and the others have."

"You mean...?" Christina's eyes lit up.

"With Usagi and the others absent, one team of Valkyrie Senshi isn't enough," the Ice Senshi openly declared to her colleagues. "Setsuna-sama lost her Henshin dagger and the others currently don't have their powers. We are their replacements. We'll need more power in order to fight off the next Neo-Rajita invasion when it comes. Just one general was enough to deflect my attacks."

"I'm in!" Jami said.

Helena enthusiastically added. "Me, too."

"Count me in," Christina said.

Taylor hollered as she threw up her right fist into the air. "Our time to shine has finally come!"

Even Tyra was ecstatic by the news. "Oh yes. About time."

"This is going to increase our odds now," Chibi-Usa said.

"What about the rest of us?" Koori asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask that, too," Ryuuhi pointed out.

Karin folded her arms and answered. "We'll see. Right now you guys are just about strong enough on your own. We'll see how much power the Moon Heart Crystal can offer to you guys."

"We're totally fine if we don't," Ai said. "But, it'd be a bonus."

CereCere nodded. "What's more essential is you Kuiper Senshi receive your Valkyrie Senshi powers."

"Man, finally, we'll be on the same level as Usagi and the others," a giddy Christina squealed with excitement.

As everyone were discussing about the situation, Tyra walked up to Karin and whispered to her.

"I want to talk with you later, Karin."

"About...?"

"Just see me outside when everyone gets inside the shrine," Tyra's voice indicated an irritated tone. With that, she turned around and sat down next to Helena.

Karin blinked with befuddlement. _Tyra? What's eating you?_

"Hey, Karin. What's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked as she sensed a negative vibe between the brunette and the blonde. "Am I missing something?"

"I think I know what she wants to talk about," Karin muttered as she monitored Tyra. "Right, Tyra?"

xxxxx

Back inside the shrine, Setsuna watched the young Senshi as a small, devilish and seductive smirk crossed her face.

_Going exactly as we planned. You poor, sweet children. _Setsuna smirked as she faced a nearby mirror, her hair and skin color slowly changed from green and tan to brown and white. Then, her complexion darkened back to Setsuna's usual tan and her eyes became red again. She put a hand on her chest and clutched her fist, letting out a soft groan. _Dammit! This transformation is getting harder to maintain. So, they're starting to catch on to Paradais. Well, no matter. Let them try and dig further down the rabbit hole. They won't get far. Even if they do, we'll put a stop to them. Gamera and Frank, you'll play your hands tonight. _

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Outside the Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/6:15 PM**_

"...Right. We'll send Yui, Cammy, and the others to the shrine," Yusuke answered as he borrowed Kurama's cell phone. The person on the other line he was speaking to was Chibi-Usa.

"_**Did you guys check out Shinjuku Park?**_**"**

"We bailed as soon as we saw the army guys there," he notified the pink-haired princess. "It's a mess out there. Luckily, Maya was able to see her friends outside of the park."

"_**That's good to hear. Listen, Yusuke, we really need Aoshi to grant the other Kuiper girls their Valkyrie forms.**_"

"No joke. Well, like I said, they'll be heading out soon. Also, we've decided to have Kohana accompany them."

"_**I understand, You guys want to separate Rio and Kohana since those Meikai guys are after them. Yusuke, you and the others better be careful.**_"

"Back at you, princess," the young man promptly stated. "These Neo-Rajita guys sound tough. I just hope they don't somehow form some unholy alliance with these Meikai jerks. That would suck for us."

Chibi-Usa replied. "_**No kidding. Listen, I have to let you go. We'll be waiting for Aoshi, Yui, and the others to come.**_"

"You guys watch your backs."

"_**You too, Yusuke.**_"

"By the way, Hiei and Yukina send their regards to Ryuuhi and Koori. They've been-"

Feeling a presence behind him, Yusuke looked over his back and noticed Hiei standing with arms folded.

"-asking for them."

"_**They're doing great. Hiei and Yukina would be proud of them seeing them fight those Neo-Rajita generals.**_"

"I'm sure they would, especially Hiei. Anyway, you take care," Yusuke said as Chibi-Usa hung up. "Don't worry. You know the kids can take care of themselves."

"I know," Hiei replied. "They are _my_ children. And Rei's. They take after the best of two worlds."

Yusuke chortled a little. "The Neo Senshi are exactly just that... _our_ future. So, you wouldn't be upset if those two kids surpassed you one day?"

"No."

"Same here."

"If they are my kids, they would have the potential to surpass their mother and me. I have no doubts."

"Likewise, Hiei. Raizen Jr. already shows potential, inheriting my strength."

Just then, Yui walked outside with Aoshi.

"Yusuke, so, it's true?" Aoshi inquired.

"We'll be going to Rei's shrine to see Karin and the others?" Yui added.

"You heard? That's right. Will you do it, Aoshi?" Yusuke turned as he faced the teens.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I will. It's my duty as the Moon Heart Crystal owner," the Lycan firmly declared, irked by a simple question about his role being his father's successor.

"Besides, it'd be best if we somehow keep Kohana and Rio separated. That way those Demon Priests and their freak shows don't ambush us and try to take them both simultaneously," Yui pointed out. "Besides, Kohana will be protected by us, the Kuiper girls with their new Valkyrie powers, and the Neo Senshi."

"You kids better head out soon. It's doing to be dusk," Yusuke advised them. "Me and the other guys will fort here until the morning. You kids would do best if you stay over in the shrine for the night."

Cammy stepped outside as she overheard the discussion. "Sure thing, Yusuke. We'll go as soon as possible."

"Stay there and defend the shrine at any cost," Hiei said.

"Right!" The trio answered in unison.

Turning around, Yusuke stared out toward Shibuya district and deeply breathed. "Now, I just have to wonder... what are those Demon Priests up to now? On top of that, what about these Neo-Rajita guys? We've got our hands full without the Tamers, the Warriors, and the main Senshi." _This whole city... no, the whole country... no, screw that. Our world is going to become a giant war zone. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened sooner than later._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Royal Chamber/7:00 PM**_

A pair of doors gaped as rays of white light entered a spacious dim room. Two figures passed through the open doors and paced forward.

Melancholia and Babbi arrived to report on their mission's status.

Gazing on from various spots of the spacious room were numerous silhouette figures scattered throughout. None of which budged an inch as the doors closed behind the two Neo-Rajita generals.

Melancholia and Babbi stopped as they faced the Chief Advisor Nagah, who was also the top general in ranking.

Sitting on a throne, the Neo-Rajita leader calmly remained still and tranquil in the presence of the two generals.

"Lord Gamera has been expecting you two," Nagah addressed to Melancholia and Babbi.

Melancholia acknowledged his superior. "Of course."

Babbi scoffed as he crouched over and bowed. "Humph."

"We've returned, Lord Gamera," the shorter general said.

As Nagah stepped aside, the lights above the ceiling turned on and revealed Gamera. The darkness that concealed him was suddenly engulfed by the light. He had a light green complexion and wore dark gray body armor, Gamera stood with a long black cape draped across his back. Short black horns jutted out the sides of his head. His face was positioned and shaped with more human-like features. His yellow eyes pierced a calm stare at the two generals bowing before him. His lips curled into a smirk as dark blue striped colorations embellished the sides of his face. He stood at a height of close to six feet and three inches. He wore a large head ornament with a blue sphere at the center and a pair of green protrusions splitting up, forming a 'V' shape. The upper half of his body was built. A long, prehensile green tail curled about, equipped with a sharp barbed spike at the tip.

The intense green aura that surrounded Gamera faded.

His calm smile didn't leave his face for a moment.

Gamera slightly raised his voice, formally addressing to the two generals.

"Welcome back, General Melancholia and General Babbi," Gamera said, his smile remained intact. "Tell me and your fellow generals what you have accomplished today. Show us everything you've experienced during your brief venture in the human world."

"Yes, sir," Melancholia calmly responded as he opened his right hand, unveiling a handheld device that displayed and replayed images of the brief and big battle in Shinjuku Central Park.

The other generals and soldiers watched the images unfold behind the shadows.

Gamera's eyes glistened as he viewed each image appear and fade away. Images were replaced with detailed scenes involving the Chimeras, the Kuiper Senshi, and the Neo Senshi. Through these brief scenes, everyone was given a glimpse of who they would engage in battle soon.

"Yes, I see now," Gamera murmured, breathing in the cool air within his chamber. "In the end, you've decided that the leader of the Kuiper Senshi and the others were not worth my time."

"Correct. The orders were to eliminate those who would be an obstacle," Melancholia briefly explained. "And we came to the conclusion that there was no one worth your time."

"Ugh, you're TOO soft!" A loud, brash scream came directly from one of the other Neo-Rajita Generals, who offered an opposing view on Melancholia's decision.

Glancing over his right shoulder, Melancholia spotted a man in his early 20s. This individual wore distinctive dark-blue spiky hair and eyes, light green lines are lined underneath the eyes. His build was moderately built with some muscled definition, especially his chest. His choice of attire consists of a white _hakama_ and a black sash. He wore a dark gray jacket over the hakama, which was ragged with an upturned collar. The shoes were black and leather with metal studs lined at the center. His sleeves were completely rolled up and left his muscular chest revealed.

Sporting a menacing panther-grin, the dark blue-haired individual countered. "If it had been me, I would've killed them all with the first strike."

"Blitzkrieg," Melancholia faced his fellow general, not once letting his face convey emotion.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Blitzkrieg chided the pale general. "If _kill_ them were the orders, you should've carried out whatever Lord Gamera issued! You knew you had to kill them, right? RIGHT?!"

Standing next to Blitzkrieg was another Neo-Rajita officer, but this one was not a general. He had the appearance of an older man, close to his late-30s and early 40s. His complexion was a lighter shade of green; he wore a long face and black, braided hair, which hung over his left shoulder. He wore what looked like a long black hat with a long spike pointing out to his right. he wore a dark gray, long sleeved coat and matching colored pants. He, too, wore black shoes - minus the black studs.

The man spoke, one of high intellect, as he publicly criticized Melancholia's methods. "I'm in agreement with Blitzkrieg. Those Senshi stood up to you. You have the power to kill them all. You should've done so swiftly."

"Humph, and look at how pathetic you look, Babbi!" Blitzkrieg snidely insulted the one-armed behemoth. "You come back with one arm and you tell us that they're not worth killing?! That's sad."

Irritated by Blitzkrieg's snide remarks, Babbi countered. "You saw what happened, Blitzkrieg. Those other Senshi from the future showed up... they attacked me just as I was about to finish off that ice bitch and her friends. Those Quartet girls beat me up."

"Ugh, man! That's so freakin' pathetic! You mean a bunch of girls and half-breed mutts kicked your ass?!"

Babbi bellowed with anger. "PATHETIC?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU KEEP THIS-"

"Be silent, you two!" Nagah shouted, raising her commanding voice.

"That's enough," Melancholia said as he put a hand out, stopping Babbi from going ballistic. He faced Blitzkrieg and responded. "Blitzkrieg, you don't understand. The Kuiper Belt Senshi, in addition to the Senshi from the future, poses no threat to us yet. Lord Gamera isn't concerned about their current abilities. It's their growth rate that is the problem. As we've analyzed, each of them holds great potential, especially Queen Neo-Serenity's daughter and the Ice Senshi. Right now their powers are nowhere threatening enough to concern the likes of you, me, Chief Advisor Nagah, or Lord Gamera. I left them alive for us to finish off. Lord Gamera won't even need to raise a single hand to destroy them all."

"I still maintain you were TOO SOFT!" Blitzkrieg shouted. "How can you be sure they won't get too strong for us to destroy?! What about your plan then?!"

Melancholia calmly countered. "Should that happen, I'll get rid of them. That's it. You can't really complain about that. Can you, Blitzkrieg?"

"Hmmm, nicely put," Nagah chortled. "Always thinking ahead of the game, Melancholia. You learn from the best."

Gamera chimed in. "Well, I suppose I'll leave it in your hands. Do what you do best, General Melancholia."

With that, Melancholia turned and bowed to the Neo-Rajita leader.

Blitzkrieg snarled under his breath. _You calm and collected bastard._

As Melancholia stepped out of the way, Nagah came forward and knelt down.

"Lord Gamera, if you would allow me to carry out the next invasion on the human world," Nagah proposed a military tactic to be implemented.

"Go on, General Nagah."

"Thank you, sir," she said, standing upright on her feet. "I'd like to have Generals Blitzkrieg and Ayame accompany me to the human world. I think it's about time to give the Kuiper Senshi and their friends more of a taste of what we, the Neo-Rajita, can really dish out. We, the generals, will take our Subordinate Officers to accompany us. You know I will bring my young protégé Lien. I think it's about time she experiences the reality of front line battle."

"I see. So, the child will be going?" Gamera asked.

As he listened, Blitzkrieg's grin widened. _Well, well, this is my chance to prove that bastard wrong._

"In addition, we'll be taking ten of our highly advanced Black Knight Blitz and Buster models. We've run diagnostics and speed-run checks. They're all in perfect condition. I also want to request taking a hundred or so soldiers into battle. I'll be taking my own Mach Fighter model."

Babbi muttered. "Overkill much?"

Taking his seat on his throne, Gamera responded. "Permission granted."

"Thank you, Lord Gamera," Nagah said as she looked to her right side and eyed a short figure standing behind the dark corner. "It's okay, Lien. You come out." Her tone softened, completely different from her commanding voice.

Stepping into the right, Lien came forward. She had the physical appearance of a human teenager. She had a lighter green complexion and beautiful golden yellow eyes. Her hair was long, black, and put in a ponytail. She wore a dark gray, lighter form of body armor and long black pants that reached down above her ankles. She wore no shoes, remaining barefooted. In contrast to the intimidating generals, officers, and Lord Gamera, Lien acted unorthodox for a Rajita. She came across as slightly naive and child-like. She approached Nagah and knelt down, bowing her head to express her loyalty to the veteran general.

"Lien's at your command, General Nagah," she spoke in a cute, high-pitched voice.

"It'll be your first time in the line of battle in the human world. Are you ready to put all the training I gave you to good use?"

"Yes, Nagah-sensei. Lien is ready!" Lien chirped.

"Good girl," Nagah said as she pat Lien's head.

Babbi scoffed, slightly turned off by Lien's cuteness. "Can't believe the child is going out into battle."

Melancholia offered no response.

Blitzkrieg chuckled a little. _Oh, that's plenty enough. Those mini-skirted bitches won't know what'll hit them._

xxxxx

Nagah and Lien walked down a long corridor together. They passed many Neo-Rajita soldiers, who immediately saluted their Chief Advisor/Top General. Lien happily waved to the soldiers, which drew 'awww' reactions.

"You really know how to win them over, Lien," Nagah chuckled.

"They can't resist Lien's girlish cute looks," Lien answered, referring to herself in third person, and kept pacing alongside Nagah.

"Are you ready for your first real assignment?"

Lien nodded, sporting a confident smirk. "Yep, I am. I won't let you down, Nagah-sensei."

"Good girl."

As the two ladies passed through a barrier, they stopped as Blitzkrieg stood in their way. Nagah frowned, taken back by Blitzkrieg's sudden approach. Before she had a chance to speak, Blitzkrieg cut her off.

"Don't say anything," the dark blue-haired general scoffed, walking past Nagah and Lien. "You just let me do my thing with my Subordinate Officers."

The female general shook her head, expressing her disapproval for her reckless colleague. "I'm responsible for everyone on this mission. You included, Blitzkrieg. Don't underestimate the Kuiper Senshi and these Neo Senshi. The Sailor Senshi might be out of the picture with the loss of their powers, but we can't overlook their substitutes."

"You only say this because you've battled the Senshi before."

"I have, but these girls' powers are beyond the levels the older Senshi were when I defeated them in battle."

Blitzkrieg frowned a little. "So, you say."

"Don't get too reckless, Blitzkrieg. Just letting you know ahead of time before it costs you your life."

Lien glanced at the two generals, who had their backs facing each other. She clearly favored Nagah's position, but was in no position to irritate Blitzkrieg. She respected the other Neo-Rajita generals enough to never chide them.

Letting a big cat-like grin adorn his face, Blitzkrieg chortled while striding down the corridor. "Whatever. I'll see you two out there." With that, the general pressed onward through the barrier, leaving Nagah and Lien slightly befuddled.

"Nagah-sensei?" Lien looked up at her superior.

"You know Blitzkrieg, Lien. Leave him be. We have other matters to attend to," the female general firmly stated as she walked ahead.

Lien whirled around and followed the green-skinned woman. "Wait for me, Nagah-sensei!"

xxxxx

Back in Gamera's royal chamber, Melancholia was all alone with the leader. The pale general stood up and walked out the door.

"Melancholia."

The general stopped, but not pivoting his head around.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This mission wasn't assigned to you."

"I have my reasons, Lord Gamera."

Gamera acknowledged his general with a calm smile. "So be it. Gather what you can find."

"Thank you, Lord Gamera."

As Melancholia walked out the door, the room was entirely tranquil with the generals and officers absent. Gamera sat still calmly as he turned his throne around. He directed his view toward two monitor screens. The left monitor had the Prophet while the right one had Professor Frank.

"Professor Frank, I think it's time you implemented your next attack," Gamera advised the man on the screen.

The crafty professor addressed the Neo-Rajita leader. "Leave those Duelists to my Paradais Knights."

The Prophet directly chimed in. "_**The bug has been planted. Charon is already in position as we speak. It's time.**_"

"The Midnight Incursion shall commence," Gamera proclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Labyrinth of Minos/8:32 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Ninja Senshi have managed to reach a little more than thirty kilometers into the cavern. With very little light source, they've had to rely on lighting torches and using tiny spherical lanterns to guide them through the darkness.

Along the way, they've had to dodge spiked pits, wall crushers, and trap doors.

Utilizing their Ninja agility, the Ninja Senshi barely managed to cope with dodging the traps. At the same time, they were beginning to make good use of effective teamwork to help one another point out traps and protect one another.

However, their union would ultimately end as they came across a circular vestibule. The interior of the large room was made of stone. Lit torches lined up against the side walls, providing light for the Ninja Senshi. The Ninja Senshi noticed eight passageways, which all diverged into separate paths.

The next phase of the Senshi's test was set.

"Looks like we'll have to split up," Ninja Mars stated. "Lady Athenamon told us that we would have to take separate paths once we reached a large vestibule with eight tunnels."

"Too bad we can't go together and choose a passage," Ninja Jupiter folded her arms.

"But, we have to do exactly as they told us," Ninja Moon said as she walked toward one of the passages. "I'm not going to back down."

"Usagi-chan, wait!" Ninja Venus called out.

"It's okay, Venus. I can do this on my own," Moon reassured the worried blonde. She pivoted her head, wearing a genuine smile. "We've made good progress working together, but this is where we'll face different challenges. This is our chance to grow and become better warriors. Warriors of Love, Justice, and all that jazz." Her bold statement soothed the Senshi and lifted their spirits. "The more time we waste, the longer we keep the others waiting and the Neo-Rajita will no doubt be attacking our home."

"Well put," Ninja Mars added. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Ninja Neptune managed a cynical giggle. "Oh, going on with that nonsense again." Her snide attitude was replaced with a genuine one. "Don't ever change, Moon Princess."

"Whatever challenges await us, we'll beat them and reunite. That's what we do best," Ninja Saturn said it best.

"We'll see each other on the other side!" Ninja Moon said, all grin from ear to ear, as she ran through the fifth passage.

Ninja Mercury went on ahead into the first passage. "Everyone. Wish me luck."

Ninja Jupiter didn't waste any time as she dashed toward the fourth passage. "I'm going to rise to the occasion. Just you watch!"

Putting on a game face, Ninja Uranus sprinted through the sixth passage.

Ninja Neptune immediately took off and entered the eighth corridor.

Ninja Saturn ran toward the seventh path.

Only the second and third paths remained.

As Ninja Venus prepared to take off, she turned and noticed Ninja Mars staring idly at the second passage.

"What's wrong, Mars?"

"I'm sensing a strange vibe. It feels so familiar... like there's a part of me in there waiting," Ninja Mars discreetly stated. Her eyes scanned through the second passage.

"What could it mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to back down. Not after we've gone this far."

The blonde concurred. "You said it, girl. Like Usagi-chan said, let's see each other again on the other side."

"Right! There's no room for failure now!" Ninja Mars cried out as she and Venus dashed off toward their passages.

Once all the Ninja Senshi entered each corridor, a cloaked figure emerged from out of the shadows. The concealed figure wore a black cloak, including a hood and veil to cover the face. A pair of violet eyes beamed out of the cloak.

"Those who enter must face and conquer their darkest, inner most demons," the cloaked figure alluded to the forthcoming test. "Female warriors, can you overcome them?"

The cloaked figure's body was covered in a purple aura as he split seven copies of himself. The eight figures each levitated off the ground and flew off into each designated passage.

xxxxx

Carefully pacing through a narrow corridor, Ninja Mars eyed her new surroundings. To make her situation difficult, she was on her own. The other Senshi were enduring their own obstacles. Still, she could feel their energies.

"So, what could it have been that I was sensing?" Ninja Mars wondered.

As she turned a corner, a swift figure lunged out of the shadows and startled Ninja Mars. Ninja Mars sprang back, crouching into a split-legged fighting stance. The figure barricading her path was concealed in a black cloak and wearing a mask veil to cover the attacker's identity. Only a long, pair of brown legs were revealed descending out of the cloak. The attacker wore golden armored guards, covering the shins, and a pair of tan slippers. Inside the hooded mask were a pair of large, strikingly beautiful brown eyes, three pairs of black bangs hanging over the face, and a golden forehead protector.

"Who are you?!" Mars demanded.

The masked individual opened the cloak, unveiling a dark blue Egyptian-styled dress. Pulling out a long, slightly crooked blade, the warrior held the blade in hand and crouched over, slowly encircling Mars.

"I asked you a question!" Ninja Mars shouted as she sprang forward and fired a blast of fire out of her hands (albeit less devastating than her usual magic fire can produce).

The masked figure evaded the flames and dashed toward Mars. Mars came forward and threw a ball of fire at the masked assailant. The assailant raised the blade, catching the fireball and quickly put it out with a swipe. Mars sprang forward and fired an arrow using her bow. The assailant spun around, only for the arrow to shot through the cloak. Mars charged forward and attempted a flying kick. The assailant ducked under, letting Mars fly over her. Mars landed on her feet, leaving her back wide open for the masked assailant to attack. The assailant shot an elbow into Mars' back, stunning the ninja. The assailant seized Mars' right arm, spun her around, and kicked her in the stomach. The Miko was knocked against the wall. The assailant threw the dagger at Mars, who barely tilted her head before the blade impaled her. Mars finally gained momentum and shot her right fist forward, which was imbued with mystical fire energy, and decked the assailant in the face. The masked warrior fell down, reeling from the Miko's burning punch while crouching on all fours.

"Ok, what's the meaning of this?!" Mars approached the fallen assailant. "Who are you-"

Before Mars could finish, the assailant delivered a leg sweep. Mars sprang up, only for the assailant to spring up and kick Mars' gut. As Mars fell to the ground, the assailant yanked the dagger off the wall and jumped right over Mars' fallen form. The assailant stood tall over Mars' defeated form and lowered the blade, putting it three inches above the Miko's neck.

The assailant lowered his face, whispering in a low, deep feminine tone. "If you couldn't anticipate my attacks, what makes you think you're ready to face your own personal demon?"

"What do you... mean...?"

"Proceed onward with caution and you'll find out, Senshi. If you dare."

With that, the cloaked figure stood up and rushed off toward a narrow path ahead.

"Wait! Come... back here!" Mars shouted as she pulled herself up and pursued the assailant, holding her bow and arrows in one hand. "I'm not through with you!"

As she limped forward and turned a right corner, the Miko Senshi noticed a familiar silhouette sitting twenty feet away.

However, there were no signs of the mysterious female assailant.

Ninja Mars' eyes gaped as she recognized the shape of the figure. It wore a familiar armor with feathered wings and a helmet. She looked directly at... herself.

It was a stone figure that looked exactly like Valkyrie Sailor Mars.

"Is... is this what I felt?!" Mars was bewildered by her find._ That masked woman is gone. But, most importantly, this figure... it's me... but it's...not possible!_

'_**Princess Mars! Look out behind you!' **_The Houou immediately called out and warned Mars telepathically.

Suddenly, the cloaked shadow passed by Mars and flew right into the Valkyrie Mars statue. Then, within a blink of an eye, a flickering purple light imbued the statue and granted it life. The statue figure pivoted its head, an evil smile curled on its face. The layers of stone shattered, freeing the warrior.

Ninja Mars was enthralled in shock. "It's me... my Valkyrie form... but..."

'_**This is the dark force we've sensed.'**_

"Am I going to have to fight myself?!"

Although, the warrior looked like Valkyrie Sailor Mars. Her entire armor was black. The warrior's complexion was light gray and her pupilless eyes glowed an intense scarlet red.

As Ninja Mars stood her ground, she eyed the Dark Valkyrie.

"That's my Valkyrie form, but I sense nothing... nothing but pure darkness. You're just a reflection... my reflection, aren't you?!"

The Dark Valkyrie deeply chuckled, her tone sounded colder and more condescending than Mars' usual voice. "Oh no. I'm not just a reflection of you. I_ am _you." The dark warrior licked her lips seductively.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Long: Tsukiyomi and Vigor. It's time we send the Demon Knights to accompany The Shadow Guardians. Yusuke Urameshi and his colleagues want a war? We will crush them before we take Kyo's siblings.

Kyo: Rest reassured, my lords. Rio will be mortified when he sees the dead bodies of his friends. I will humiliate him and force him to join our cause. Kohana will soon follow.

Ninja Mars: You guys! We're facing our darkest indulgences. We longed for great power and we got it, only to abuse it.

Ninja Mercury: Now, it's come back to haunt us in the form of our former Valkyrie forms.

Ninja Jupiter: How are we even going to put a dent in them in quite possibly our weakest Senshi forms!

Ninja Venus: We become resourceful and use our heads. That's how we managed to grow as Senshi in the first place.

Ninja Uranus: Can it work?

Ninja Neptune: It's back to the basics.

Ninja Saturn: Wit triumphs over might.

Ninja Moon: If we want to deem ourselves worthy of wielding these powers again, we'll need to conquer our inner most demons first.

Ninja Senshi: HERE WE GO!

Yui: We're here!

Aoshi: The Moon Heart Crystal is here.

Chibi-Usa: Good. Now we can grant the Kuiper Belt Senshi and me our Valkyrie forms. Just like Usagi and the others!

Tyra: It's about damn time!

Taylor: My god...

Jami: This power... it's so...

Christina: Invigorating. I've never felt much stronger!

Helena: Now we can fight alongside Sedna on equal terms.

Chibi-Usa: Now, I'm beginning to see why these armors grant a user great power. I can feel my body brimming with extraordinary energy!

Nagah: This is it. We've reached the Juuban district. Lien, stay with me. Ayame and Blitzkrieg, take your Subordinate Officers and find the Senshi. Locate anyone with a high density of power on par with the Senshi. The Midnight Incursion begins!

Blitzkrieg: All right, guys. Eliminate all that stand in your way!

Ayame: This is going to be a splendid show!

Yugi: The Paradais Knights are beginning to stir another spree of violence.

Jaden: Not on our watch!

Yusei: Let's take them out!

Frank: Heh, they don't suspect a thing.

Koori: I'm sensing a high level of assorted Rajita energies near and around Juuban.

Ai: Time to make our move, guys!

Yusuke: We've got trouble. The Demon Priests have sent their boys after us!

_**Inner Darkness: Ninja vs. Dark Valkyrie! Prelude to the Midnight Incursion!**_

Charon: My, my... has the title of this story is really living up to its name. Isn't it, kids?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Lots of exposition. The four Digi-groups are set for their important ventures in the four Digital Realms. They'll not only be dealing with Madoudramon, the Demon Corps, and the Neo-Dark Masters, but I've introduced a third party as a means to throw a wrench to the Digi-Heroes' chances of acquiring the seven pieces.

Say hello to the Mao Kings. Four of seven have been introduced. Daimaomon is an exclusive OC villain from my _**D-Fusion**_ fic series. I decided... 'Why don't I use one of my favorite fic villains?' So, there you go. Barbamon, Lilithmon, and Leviamon are all pretty self explanatory. Since Lucemon, Beelzebumon, Demon, and Belphemon were mentioned/utilized in this series, why not use the other Demon Lords?

Of course, for those who remember, a Leviamon has already appeared in the Rajita season. Well, technically, that wasn't THE Demon Lord. It was Seadramon corrupted by an Orichalcos stone and turned into a Leviamon. It was a wild and weaker monster. This Leviamon is the real deal. In the Northern Realm, he and Belphemon were the Demon Lords in charge, until Kurata captured Belphemon, and we all know how that turned out. Lilithmon has made her home in the Eastern Realm, filling the void left by Demon's defeat and subsequent resurrection into the Southern Realm. The Southern Realm also had two other Demon Lords, but Lucemon was defeated and Beelzebumon defected to the side of the Tamers. In the Western Realm, Barbamon rules without competition from the other Demon Lords. On the subject of Barbamon, he and the Norn girl are from the _**Digimon Next**_ manga series. They might not be exactly the same (so don't trust what the Digimon Wiki might tell you), and I'm not bringing in any other characters, but it doesn't hurt to utilize some interesting elements from that series. Norn is a special girl, who will play a pivotal role in the Valmarmon piece search.

Yep, I know it's safe to say that the majority of the Neo-Rajita will be based off the Arrancar and Espada from _**Bleach**_. Even to some degrees the Arrancar plot will be adapted, but tweaked to fit this story better. There will come deviations, which will allow for me to add twists to the Neo-Rajita characters and their story. They have Digimon attributes, which will come into play later. Blitzkrieg is obviously Grimmjow's counterpart, and the guy behind him was Shawlong's counterpart, but his name has yet to be revealed. The Neo-Rajita Fracción have been aptly named 'Subordinate Officers.' Not all of them will be based off the Arrancars.

If you look at it from this prospective: What if the Espada and Arrancars all died only to be reincarnated into Neo-Rajita generals? As part of the reincarnation ordeal, they must relive events they've already experienced in their previous lifetimes. Their former memories would've been all erased. Alas, it's something to think about.

Anyhow, next chapter will see more battles. The Ninja Senshi must overcome their biggest challenge: their dark selves in their Valkyrie armors. On the subject of Valkyrie Senshi, the Kuiper girls and Chibi-Usa will receive their armors. The Neo-Rajita, the Paradais Knights, and the Meikai army launch a three-way assault on Tokyo. Expect LOTS of neat battles in the next few chapters or so.

Send me a review when you're finished reading. Until then, take care and stay gold! =)


	8. Ninja vs Valkyrie! Prelude: Incursion

**A/N:** Ok, we're getting right into more battles. These next chapters will cover corresponding fights in the labyrinth and back in the real world. Here's what to expect: Ninja Senshi vs. Dark Senshi. Neo-Rajita looking to engage the Neo and Kuiper Senshi. Some involvement from the Meikai and Paradais. Yeah, hell's about break loose. Lot of people are going to throw down!

One additional note: Updates will come Monday/Tuesday from now on. There won't be updates on Fridays anymore. My beta and I apologize for the near two-week delay. We hope this pays off in the long run.

But, first, a little transition from dialogue-based scenes to the action doesn't hurt anyone. So, yeah... here we go.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 8

_**Inner Darkness: Ninja vs. Dark Valkyrie! Prelude to the Midnight Incursion!**_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/8:40 PM**_

While the heroes' activities were taking place in the Digital and Human worlds, other developments were occurring in the Meikai. The Demon Priests gathered their loyalists and soldiers into their chamber to discuss crucial matters regarding Spirit World's chosen ones, led by Yusuke Urameshi. Once the Shadow Guardians initially sent their report, the Priests didn't waste time addressing their followers.

Standing together, the Demon Priests positioned themselves behind marble altars. The middle individual, Long, pulled down his hood to reveal a human-looking male with long, black hair. His complexion was very pale. His yellow eyes surveyed the entire encompassing chamber. At first glance, his physical features made him look like he would be in his late-20s, if he were human. Long appeared to be calm in nature, but behind the calm exterior was the furious heart of a dragon demon.

The figure on the right, Vigor, removed his hood and revealed the menacing features of a gorilla. Underneath the thick, black fur, his exposed gray skin was moist and covered with sweat from covering his face. Opening his mouth, Vigor revealed a set of long canines used for tearing the flesh of his enemies..

Lastly, the figure on the left, Tsukiyomi, removed her hood and unveiled the face of a beautiful woman with long, white hair that hung down her back. Her yellow eyes, too, surveyed the room of the loyalists gathered in assembly. She wore purple markings on her cheeks and red lipstick, giving her a distinctively beautiful human appearance.

"Loyalists, the time has come," the Demon Priests announced simultaneously, quickly garnering the assembly of their loyalists. "Shadow Guardians, Royal Guard, and Demon Knights..."

Long became the only one speaking as everyone listened. "...tonight, the Meikai will make its mark on the human's world. Tonight, Prince Koenma's Spirit Detectives will be punished for their defiance." He turned toward the ten Shadow Guardians, who sat aligned in a row of ten seats. "Shadow Guardians, you'll be joined by the Demon Knights to take care of these nuisances. In the meantime, we must collect Kyo's siblings - Rio and Kohana. If the ritual is to commence, these two must be present."

However, Vigor objected to Long's proposal. "Aren't we being a little too hasty, Long? We must approach this situation carefully. We're not dealing with ordinary individuals here. This is the descendant of Raizen and his cohorts. Their powers have..."

"...evolved, yes. But, they've never faced a full scale attack of _Meikai_ warriors," Long proclaimed as he looked toward Vigor. "Besides, Kiryu and the other fallen Taiyoukai were our tools. They were sent to gauge and test the limits of Prince Koenma's supports."

Tsukiyomi interjected, "With all due respect, Vigor has a point. As mighty as our forces have been, Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts have seen an increase in their overall strength. Even if we are simply attempting to collect the other two components for our ritual to revive Lord Arago, we should not take them lightly."

Long chuckled, maintaining a composed demeanor. "That's just it. Tsukiyomi, you hold our trump card - Kyo. The only man you've ever allowed to serve you. He knows Rio and Kohana better than anyone. "

"Yes... you're right," she smirked, staring over at Kyo, who stood firmly in his place with a lifeless, stoic expression on his face.

Kyo stepped forward as he knelt on one knee. "My lords, we will find my siblings. I will do what it takes to force them to cooperate. For they can and will listen to their own flesh and blood."

"We'll take your word for it, but Rio seems to loathe your existence," Long pointed out.

"He hasn't yet seen the light, Long-sama," Kyo firmly stated.

"Very well. Then, you and the other Demon Knights, as well as the Shadow Guardians will head back to the human's world," the lead priest declared, raising his voice as he issued his first order to his loyalists. "Shin, I entrust you to lead your colleagues and eliminate the friends of Yusuke Urameshi. Kyo, find your brother and sister."

Shin bowed his head. "Yes, Long-sama." He turned and barked orders to the other nine Guardians. "Kademu, Nihi, Namiza, Gyuuya, Braco, Sorisa, Maga, Chii, and Moriya, we have our mission."

"YES, SIR!" The Shadow Guardians roared out in unison, expressing their loyalty to the Priests' desires.

"Demon Knights, it's time for you to act," Long declared as he directed his attention toward five other Demon Knights, whose faces and forms remained ambiguous behind the blanket of darkness. He addressed his two personal Knights specifically. "Shiki, Gami, go and take care of these Spirit Detectives."

The Demon Knight pair answered in unison. "Yes, Long-sama."

Vigor bellowed out to his Demon Knight pair. "Toki, Kanzo, It's time. Follow Shiki and Gami into the human's world."

The older priest's knights answered, bowing their heads. "As you desire, Vigor-sama."

Likewise, Tsukiyomi directed orders to her chosen knights. "You have your mission, Kyo, Selipa. Go and complete it, my knights."

Getting off the floor, Kyo stood upright and responded. "Yes, mistress. As you request..."

Kyo's partner walked up by his side and addressed the priest in a distinctively female voice. "Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama, we won't disappoint you."

"Selipa..." Kyo addressed his partner.

"I'll make sure you get your brother and sister, Kyo."

Kyo replied, nodding. "Thank you, Selipa."

"You're all dismissed," Long announced, smugly smiling as he walked away from the altar.

As Long stepped through the curtains behind the altars, Vigor and Tsukiyomi accompanied the priest into the back.

Casting his eyes away, Kyo turned and headed toward the mouth of the palace. His partner, Selipa, walked alongside Kyo while the other four Demon Knights immediately headed out with the Shadow Guardians.

"Will be able to convince your brother?" Selipa inquired, keeping her eyes on Kyo as she walked with him. "What if he stubbornly refuses to listen?"

"When push comes to shove, I'll do whatever it takes... even if it means killing one of his cohorts," Kyo stated. "No remorse whatsoever." _Rio, we will fight. And Kohana... you can't hide anymore. For in the end, one of us will be the sole possessor of the three Demon Stones. Only one will be the catalyst to revive Arago!_

Tightly clenching his fists, Kyo chuckled wickedly.

"I won't let you down, Kyo." Selipa responded.

"I'm glad to hear this. Now, let's go, my fellow knights," Kyo declared as he and Selipa raced ahead to catch up with the other Demon Knights. "The hunt begins."

xxxxx

Throwing his back against his throne, Long watched a giant screen hanging from the ceiling.

"Visual," Long stated his command to the screen, which quickly revealed a map of the existing wormholes in the Meikai. "Show me their current positions." Stating his next command, the screen displayed six yellow, glowing dots and another ten green dots. "Six Demon Knights and ten Shadow Guardians."

"That's enough to wipe out every human on an entire continent," Vigor affirmed eloquently.

Tsukiyomi chuckled. "Quite true, but they'll be hard pressed to deal with Yusuke Urameshi and his team."

"Losing faith in your own knights? That's not like you, Tsukiyomi."

"Vigor, don't misunderstand. I still have faith Kyo and Selipa can take care of locating Rio and Kohana."

Long scoffed irritably. "Meh, our Demon Knights are more than capable of taking care of Yusuke Urameshi and his colleagues. The Shadow Guardians can hold their own. They'll easily overwhelm Prince Koenma's chosen warriors." _Koenma, just watch as your warriors fall. Then, you and your father will pay for driving us into the Meikai. _"Once Lord Arago is revived, we'll be free. When that happens, the Spirit, Human, and Makai worlds will become ours. The Meikai will claim everything without giving back." The dark-haired man chortled deeply, picking up a glass of red wine while drinking it. "But, patience my friends. Victory for us has already been set in stone. In the end, our hard work will pay off."

Vigor and Tsukiyomi said nothing as Long relished at the thought of accomplishing their goal.

"It will be glorious," Long smirked as he turned, noticing Karasu's shadow standing outside the curtain. "I suppose Demento was good for something. Don't you agree, Karasu?"

"Yes, he was useful for reviving the eight Taiyoukai, but in the end... it was all just a game to test the limits of Yusuke and his friends," Karasu spoke out behind the curtain. "It was a pleasure to torture Kurama. Seeing him _die_ was quite a sight. Of course, now that he's alive again, I'd like a chance to kill him with my own two hands."

Setting his wine glass down, Long responded. "And you will get your chance, Karasu. How would you feel about getting that opportunity right now?"

"I was just going to suggest that..."

"Go. Have your fun, Karasu. It should prove to be entertaining."

"Thank you, Long-sama," Karasu's seductive tone was replaced with a sinister chuckle.

With that, Karasu's shadow form dispersed into a flock of crows. The crows flew out of the palace windows as they traveled out toward the direction the Demon Knight and Shadow Guardians took.

"You just love spoiling that disgusting man, Long," Tsukiyomi turned her nose and scoffed.

Vigor remained silent during the whole exchange. "..."

"He's been serving us well, proving his worth by acting as our mole when Demento revived the eight Toushin Lords," the dark-haired priest leaned back and licked the red wine off his lips. "Kiryu and the others played their hand against our enemies. They showed us how we should deal with our enemies. Tonight, there will be a river of blood spilling into the human's world. Yusuke Urameshi, you and your cohorts will know the wrath of the Meikai! Even if you do manage to somehow survive, you'll deal with us!" He screeched, crushing the wine glass in hand.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Abandoned Factory/9:45 PM**_

Professor Frank faced an audience of nearly thirty Paradais Knights. Everyone was dressed in red cloaks, their faces each hidden underneath hoods. Standing behind Frank were three hooded Knights, whom wore contrasting darker red cloaks and hoods. Embroidered on their chests were golden chains hanging around their sleeves. Moreover, everyone - minus Frank - wore dark red Duel Disks on their right arms.

"Are we clear, Paradais Knights?" Frank called out to his followers. "Your targets will be Domino City's top Duelists, the brats who've arrived from Duel Academy, and the Signers. I've shown you all pictures of who they look like. They will pay for helping to put one of our loyal subjects behind bars. I take it none of you wish to share the same fate... or worse?"

The Paradais Knights were silent on the matter, prompting Frank to put on a smug smirk.

"You will hit Kaiba Corp building tonight. Make no mistake. Our enemies must be eliminated at all costs!" Frank openly declared. "Showtime!"

Once Frank turned his back, the Paradais Knights fled out like ninjas and left Frank with the three dark red cloaked figures.

Frank approached the trio, his calm demeanor replaced with malevolent one. "Zealoss, Grapplo, Dragoon, I've chosen you as my elite guard, my Grand Knights. Go and scour the scene. Locate the ones named Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo, but don't engage them in a duel yet. If they can manage to survive tonight, you'll have the opportunity of facing them afterwards."

"Yes, Professor Frank," the trio replied in unison.

The man from the future wore an evil smirk. _The time is set to play our hands. Tonight is just the start of the countdown to chaos._

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/Top Floor/CEO Office/9:56 PM**_

Jeremiah Grand noticed the sudden anomalies that have occurred and pondered what could happen next. He reflected on the day he was inaugurated as the CEO for the new Paradais Corporation. He took precautions by hiring guards to fully secure his building at all costs.

Grand faced the window as he meticulously eyed the stars dotting the night skies.

He was a tall, slender individual. Grand physically looked in his late-20s, early-30s. Nevertheless, he was a handsome young man with a dash of charisma to win the masses over. He claimed to restore Paradais Corporation, building it from the shambles it used to be. Being one of the richest men in the world has its perks and rewards, but Grand wondered if he were truly satisfied.

Just as he was about to unwind, there was a sudden knock on his door. He answered. "Come in."

Before he whirled around to see the person, Cain Bearer waltzed right into Grand's office.

"Mr. Bearer, what an unexpected surprise. Unfortunately, I'm just about to retire for the night. Perhaps you should schedule an appointment."

"What good would that do? You haven't returned any of my calls. It seems you've been avoiding me ever since I asked you to come by and view this new project I've been investing on..."

Grand shrugged, wearing that same coy smile. "You mean your top secret project to get rid of the 'menace' known as the Sailor Senshi? Listen, haven't you learned from Yamaki's mistake of trying to get rid of Digimon years ago? There's a good reason that Juggernaut program is obsolete. It was a flawed attempt. Besides, the Sailor Senshi are heroes to this city. The public doesn't agree with your extremist views towards them."

"It's not just them, but all those associated with them, too. Open your eyes, Jeremiah. If the Senshi are allowed to run about as they please, they'll become too dangerous and powerful for us to control..."

Grand miffed in response. "That's nonsense, Cain. Didn't the Senshi save you from that terrorist attack just last year?" The Paradais CEO folded his arms, directly questioning Mr. Bearer's views on the Senshi. "If they hadn't been there, you would've been killed in those explosions. You're lucky to even be alive right now."

Bearer managed to chuckle if only slightly. "Maybe so, but I still don't entirely trust those women. After all, one of them killed my wife."

"So, this is all about avenging your wife's death?" Grand asked, shaking his head. "Cain, it's been what... 8 or 9 years since she died?"

"Since she was murdered! I haven't forgotten the look on my wife's face when that monster killed her..." Cain shuddered, reflecting on that tragic day he lost the most precious thing to him. "But, this one... this Sailor... I've never seen her again."

"What did she look like?"

"It was too dark to make out any colors, but there was no mistaking the shape of that outfit, or the light reflecting off her golden tiara..."

Suddenly, Cain was abruptly interrupted by Jeremiah's phone ringing.

"I do apologize, Cain, but we'll have to discuss this another time," Grand insisted as he walked over and answered the phone. "Jeremiah Grand, Paradais CEO, speaking. How may I help you?"

On the other line, a voice belonging to a young woman answered. Her voice sounded somewhat attractive. "_**Mr. Grand, I apologize for calling at such a late hour, but I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions regarding these so-called 'Paradais Knights' that have been terrorizing Domino City.**_"

"I have already given my statement to the press. I have no involvement with these _thugs_ that are trying to ruin the reputation of my company."

"_**I understand your position, but I have come across some information that I'd like to get your take on.**_"

This intrigued him. "What information?"

"_**I'd rather not say over the phone. Would it be possible to meet with you personally?**_"

Grand could almost hear the smile in the woman's voice. "You're requesting an interview?" His eyes shifted towards his daily planner set on his desk. "I'm pretty busy tomorrow, but I do have an opening at 4:30. How does that sound?"

"_**Oh, that would be great. Thank you so much, Mr. Grand.**_"

"May have your name, miss?"

"_**Oh, yes... my name is... Caroline O'Connor.**_"

"Are you sure you're not Caroline O'Connor the singer and actress?"

'Caroline' giggled on the other line. "_**Hehehe, no. I wish.**_"

"You do have such an arousing voice..."

"_**Why thank you... you're as much a charmer as the news says you are...**_"

Grand smiled genuinely. "Do you know where my building is located?"

"_**Yes, I do. I will see you tomorrow at 4:30.**_"

"Ok, then. My secretary is out, but I'll be here, so you can just knock on my door. I'll tell the front desk to be expecting you."

"_**Thank you so much, Mr. Grand. I look forward to the interview.**_"

"See you then, Caroline. Goodnight," Grand smiled as he set the phone down. "I've had an influx of reporters hounding me about this 'Paradais Knight' incident, but this young lady sounds like quite the beauty."

"Oh brother..." Cain rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Grand lifted his chin and faced the agitated man. "Is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

"No... I'll dismiss myself for tonight, but this isn't over, Jeremiah."

As Cain walked out of the office, Jeremiah Grand whirled around and faced his windows. His eyes observed the Domino City district. "Such a beautiful evening. Tranquil. Serene. But, for how long?" The man pondered listlessly, forming newfound confidence about the impending future. "Cain Bearer, you harbor so much hatred. All buried in your heart... you'll never win a battle with that frame of mind." A calm smile adorned the CEO's face. "Caroline O'Connor, eh? Should be an interesting meeting."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/10:15 PM**_

"Is that the best name you could come up with?" Chibi-Usa asked Karin.

Taylor nodded in approval. "I think Caroline O'Connor is a great name for a reporter."

Karin chuckled a bit while scratching her head. "Thanks. I'm glad I went with 'reporter' instead of 'businesswoman', but I can't believe I was able to pull that off."

"I thought your voice was very sexy... you're a good actor, Karin," CereCere said, impressed with the Ice Senshi's clever tactic.

"I try. I mean... I do take drama at school."

Christina gave her a thumbs-up. "Works like a charm, girl!"

"But, are you sure you can do this alone? You're going through all this trouble just to question the biggest suspect of this whole conspiracy," Jami said, concerned for the Kuiper Senshi leader.

"I'll be fine," a determined Karin affirmed. "This is our best chance to find any leads. Talking with Grand, though, I admit I got some weird vibes."

Chibi-Usa added, patting Karin's back. "If you'd like, I'll come with you."

"Thanks, it'll be good to have some backup, but I'll need to meet with him by myself."

"If you say so," the pink-haired princess said.

"Besides, I've got my disguise pen to help me. I'll change my looks into a 26-year-old reporter," Karin winked as she pulled out a light blue pen with her planet's symbol on it.

During the discussion between the Kuiper and Neo Senshi, Tyra remained silent while listening to Karin ramble. Helena shifted attention toward the Dutch girl, expressing concern.

"Tyra?" Helena whispered.

"Karin," Tyra interjected as she got off the floor. She shot a serious glare towards the Kuiper Senshi leader, getting the brunette's attention. "I'd like to talk with you. Alone. Outside. Now." She demanded while walking toward the door outside of the shrine.

Karin stood up and followed Tyra. "What's this about?"

"Just follow me."

Hesitant to go outside, Karin stopped as she looked over her shoulder. The others all shared the same worried expressions. As Karin faced Helena, the Brazilian sighed.

"Just go with her, Karin," Helena said.

The Japanese brunette frowned as she finally let her legs carry her through outside the shrine. She closed the door behind her and followed Tyra toward the steps leading out of the shrine. The Kuiper Senshi, the Crystal Senshi, and company monitored the two girls walking out alone together.

"What's this all about?" a befuddled VesVes asked.

"I have no clue," Ai wondered.

Adam scratched his chin and pondered. "Could it be because of what happened to Helena?"

Ryuuhi noted discreetly. "That might be it."

"But, it's not Karin's fault. Helena... she tried to shield Karin and me from that monster's attack!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"I don't know where this is going to lead, but I doubt it's going to be pretty," Amaya sighed.

Lowering her head, Helena felt responsible for throwing herself in front of Babbi's attack. However, at the time, her instincts screamed at her to protect Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Sedna.

"Karin... Tyra..." Helena whispered solemnly.

While everyone diverted their attention outside the shrine, Setsuna Meioh observed quietly while a calm smirk formed on her face.

_Am I seeing the seemingly unstoppable Kuiper Belt Senshi falling apart? Sailors Sedna and Varuna have a few issues to work out, but... Melancholia, Babbi, well done. You two have done your job. It's delightful and delicious seeing these girls squirm with uncertainty. Oh, Jeremiah... what will you do when dear 'Caroline' turns out to be Sailor Sedna? Hmm?_ Setsuna thought as she leaned against the wall, her smile faded and was replaced with a stoic look. _Poor girls, this is only the beginning. _

xxxxx

Karin and Tyra stood across from each other at the top of the steps leading up to the shrine.

"Look Tyra, you've been in such a pissy mood since that battle. You wanted to talk to me alone. Well, here we are. Let's hear it."

"..."

"Out with it!"

Tyra clenched her fists tightly. "I'm worried."

This revelation caused Karin to take a step back. It was very unusual for the hot-headed Tyra to admit something like this.

"These enemies are more powerful than any we've ever faced in the past," Tyra continued. "Usagi, Rei, Minako, Hotaru, and the others are out trying to get their lost powers back. Miss Setsuna doesn't even remember where she lost her Henshin item, so that makes you the only Valkyrie Senshi we've got. You're the one with the most power; you should be protecting us, not the other way around."

"What's your point? You think I should've sacrificed myself out there?!"

"Better you than Helena..."

"We're all a team, Tyra. We have to watch _each other's_ backs. Helena understands this. Why can't you?"

_**Bam!**_

Before she knew what she was doing, Tyra knocked Karin off her feet with a single punch. Karin fell back on her hands, blood dripping from a cut on her upper lip. However, she didn't budge nor show any intent of retaliation. Shocked, Tyra looked at her fist and back to Karin.

"Karin, I..."

"It's okay, Tyra," the brunette turned her head and smirked, if only a little. "I know you've wanted to do that to me for a long time now. But, I've taken punches from people stronger than you."

Tyra lowered her hand and cursed. "Shit. What kind of hell have you been through?"

"The literal kind. I've faced many scary things through my journey across space and time... things you'd never comprehend... I've experienced something scarier than even these Neo-Rajita bastards, something you've never faced, Tyra. You know what that is?"

"What?"

"Death," she answered. "I've been through death once before. I don't intend to die again."

Tyra turned away, not looking at Karin. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Tyra. Sometimes I need a good smack. I'm glad I've got you to keep me in my place," Karin said as she stood up, lifting her head up. "I promise. I won't let you, Helena, or any the others get hurt like that again."

With that, the girls stood facing one another. Both offered themselves a modicum of silence, rethinking what they would say next.

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!"

The brief silence ended as Karin and Tyra overheard a loud cry ahead of them. They turned to see the Neo Spirit Detectives. In Aoshi's hand, he carried a red stone. Karin immediately recognized the red stone in the boy's hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys!" Karin called back. "Aoshi, you brought it!"

"Here it is," Aoshi said, lifting the stone in hand for all to see.

Tyra blinked thrice, noticing the stone. "That's the Moon Heart Crystal?"

"Yep, and the thing we need to awaken your Valkyrie Senshi power," the Ice Senshi said.

"Sorry, we're late, but Aoshi kinda forgot where he had hidden it," Yui apologized as she and her friends walked along with Karin and Tyra.

"Hey! It's been over 5 years since I last had to use this thing!" Aoshi defended himself.

"That's okay, kid," Tyra clapped him on the shoulder. "Better late than never, right?"

Cammy walked up to Karin. "How's everything been? You guys had a fight with the Neo-Rajita. Are you all okay?"

"We're fine, but glad you could show up," Karin said. "Let's get this whole ordeal over with."

Nodding, Aoshi asserted. "This is gonna hurt like hell for me, but if it will give you an edge over these Neo-Rajita..."

"You're doing the right thing, Aoshi," Dark Gabumon said.

Smiling, Tyra never felt more excited than ever. Tyra's mood made a complete 180 as it contrasted from what it was earlier. "This is gonna be great."

xxxxx

_**Local Neighborhood/10:45 PM**_

Tsukimaru and Saya took a stroll down a quiet street in their neighborhood. Saya pushed a baby carriage along as baby Adam was sleeping peacefully. Tsukimaru glanced over at their child, who quickly started tossing and turning.

"Adam-kun?" Saya stopped pushing the baby carriage as she checked on the child. "He's getting restless." She reached over and scooped her child in her arms. "Adam-kun, sssh. It's okay. Mommy's here."

"I wonder how the older Adam is doing," Tsukimaru wondered, reflecting on the brief visit their future son had given them last night.

"He's probably with his friends, right?"

"Probably. He and the Senshi's kids from the future are looking after things with the Kuiper Senshi," the vampire demon's eyes captured a shadowy, winged form resembling a dragon flying across the skies. His eyes turned feral as he became alert. _What was that just now?_

"Tsukimaru?" The concerned woman approached her lover. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, but let's get back home, quickly."

Saya could tell from his tone that something bothered him. Nonetheless, she put Adam back in his baby carriage and strolled along behind Tsukimaru.

As he observed the skies carefully, Tsukimaru noticed the 'dragon' was gone. His face conveyed befuddlement at the strange occurrence. _I couldn't have been seeing things. I've got to get Saya and our child back home._

Once Tsukimaru, Saya, and their child pressed onward, there was a slight distortion in the sky. Opening like zipper, the distortion slowly gaped and revealed pitch blackness on the 'other side.' Then, a beam of light shot forward. Emerging from out of the light was a figure whose smile widened with a cat-like grin. As the figure slowly drifted out of the portal, it was revealed to be Blitzkrieg. Five shadowed figures came out of the distortion and lined up - forming a horizontal line behind Blitzkrieg. These five are his Subordinate Officers.

"We've breeched the human's world," Blitzkrieg confirmed, his cat-like grin faded.

xxxxx

As he jerked back from his telescope, Shingo Tsukino caught a glimpse of Blitzkrieg and his followers.

"Whoa... just what the heck was that about?" Shingo blanched as he shook his head. "Are those aliens that took our souls back again? What do they want?" Clenching his fists, Shingo whirled around and stormed out of his room. "I've got to tell mom and dad about this!" _Sis, where are you and the other Senshi?!_

xxxxx

High above Tokyo Tower, another distortion formed in the skies and allowed more Neo-Rajita passage into the real world. In this specific area, Nagah emerged with Lien.

Following behind them was a blue-skinned androgynous humanoid. This one had mostly feminine features, including a lithe figure but a nearly flat chest. Covering most of its body was black body armor, which concealed the warrior's chest, back, and left shoulder. The warrior also wore skirt made out of chainmail. Its hair was long and sea green. It wore dark blue lipstick and a piercing on both ears. The warrior's boots were black, high-heeled boots made out of leather. Its hands were hidden inside black gloves. The Rajita warrior's right shoulder was bare, revealing full skin. Embroidered on the warrior's chest was a yin-yang symbol (but the white replaced with green). It wore a seductive smile while surveying the city above them.

"Mmmm, we're in the world of filth? The human's world?" The blue humanoid scoffed, its voice had a medium register, too high to be male, but too low to be female.

Nagah flicked her hair back as she narrowed her eyes and gazed over the Juuban district. "Feels nostalgic coming back here."

Looking around in awe, Lien was intrigued like any child would be to see a new world. "Wow, we're really in human's world? Nagah-sensei, Lien's excited!"

"We didn't come here to sightsee, Lien," Nagah said as she turned toward the blue-skinned humanoid. "General Ayame, have your Subordinate Officers arrived?"

"WE'RE HERE!" A pair of voices rang out.

Alarmed, Ayame whirled around and put its finger against its lips. "Ssssh! You two shouldn't be making a ruckus."

Emerging through the portal, two more figures levitated toward Ayame. One of them was a green-skinned male wearing shaggy, black hair and a long-sleeved gray military uniform. He quickly presented Ayame with a salute and sighed with relief. The second figure was a blue-skinned female wearing a long-sleeved gray shirt, a black mini skirt, and black boots. In addition, she wore three blades attached behind her ears.

These two latecomers are Ayame's two Subordinate Officers.

"Kaname, reporting for duty, ma'am... sir!" The male responded, confused as to how he should refer to his superior.

"Chisame, reporting for duty, General Ayame!" The female bowed her head.

Ayame waved them both off, annoyed by their antics. "...what did I just get done telling you?"

Lien giggled. "Those two are so funny, Nagah-sensei."

The Lead General/Chief Advisor scoffed irritably. "All right, you three. Knock it off. Is my Mach Fighter ready?"

"It'll be coming shortly," Ayame responded. "In addition, the ten Black Knight Blitz and Buster models are on their way. They'll be released into the city."

"Good, then we'll force the Senshi out of hiding," Nagah smirked, satisfied with the thought of hunting down the Sailor Senshi. "It's unfortunate we won't find Sailor Moon and the old guard here, but taking out the Kuiper Senshi and these future-era warriors is always the next best thing." Clenching her right hand, her entire arm became imbued with a bright green glow. "I want to test the strength of these younger Senshi. Are they worthy of being the successors of the old guard? We'll be able to sense their Cosmic energy."

Chisame addressed to the lead general. "General Nagah, what about Blitzkrieg and his crew?"

"Leave them. They'll in charge of attacking another area. We'll cross paths sooner than later," Nagah turned as she watched the mechas coming through the portal. "At last, it's time. Initiating... the Midnight Incursion. Time to hunt us some little mice."

xxxxx

_**Sarayashiki District /10:55 PM**_

All was quiet and peaceful in Sarayashiki, but the stillness didn't necessarily mean complete tranquility. This was simply the calm of an impending storm.

In this case, a wormhole opened to allow the Demon Knights and Shadow Guardians passage into human world.

Kyo and Selipa were the first ones to emerge as the other four Demon Knights joined them.

Selipa was revealed to be small in stature - considering she was the only female amongst the Demon Knights. Selipa wore her long, lavender-colored hair loose. Her complexion was slightly lighter than a normal human's could get. Her eyes were an alluring, hazel-colored as they struck a hypnotic glare into the eyes of any man. She wore a light blue top, long-sleeved and fit her lithe frame, though the lower part of her breasts and her midriff were left completely exposed. Her pants began with a silver, metallic belt strapped around her waist. The belt kept her long, silver pants in place. Her feet neatly fit inside black, high-heeled boots.

The next two to step out of the portal were Long's Demon Knights: Shiki and Gami.

Shiki stood at a moderate height, wearing dark red armor which encased his entire body. Shiki's sleek frame was built to maneuver quickly, granting him prodigious mobility and agility. Three yellow blades jutted out of his elbows, which doubled and served as defensive mechanisms and embroidered designs. His face was concealed behind an orange mask as a black visor concealed the area where his eyes were. Long, black dreadlocks fell down his back. Encased on his chest was a large, red triangular crest insignia. Shiki's clenched his gloved hands while his fingers were equipped with sharp claws.

Standing by Shiki's side was a seven-foot-tall behemoth, garbed under black steel armor. This was Gami. Along with the black steel armor, Gami wore red gloves, which fit his massive hands. His face was hidden behind a steel plated mask. A pair of fear inducing, crimson eyes emanated behind the mask. Each time he walked there were loud creaking sounds as he firmly planted just one foot down.

Next, Vigor's loyal Demon Knights stepped forward: Toki and Kanzo.

Toki was another average-built warrior. However, he was less concealed behind layers of armor. He was a well muscled man wearing long, white hair. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with gray horizontal stripes embroidering the man's shirt. His pants accessories were camouflage military-styled pants and brown cargo boots. Strapped across his chest was a black, leather, which carried a three sheaths behind his back. Inside each sheath were three, long spears.

Kanzo was a giant, hunchbacked behemoth whose skin was entirely covered in black slime. His overall appearance looked strikingly similar to Venom: black suit and white symbol plastered on his front chest. Rather than a white spider, it was an upside down cross symbol with a pair of dragon's wings sprouting out of the cross' sides. The creature's mouth gaped, revealing a set of jagged, dagger-like teeth and a long, sticky tongue that slivered around like a snake's body. A pair of tiny eyes were barely seen behind two giant white orbs, which embroidered his face. His massively muscular frame served as an intimidating presence, if not more so with the black slimy suit and the mouth filled with sharp teeth.

As he turned around, Kyo faced his fellow colleagues. He turned and watched the ten Shadow Guardians forming an assembly line behind the Demon Knights.

"We've finally breeched the human world," Shiki confirmed as his analyzed his surroundings.

Gami sniffed, causing him to grunt irritably. "It stinks of human filth."

"Now that we're here, we should begin," Shin suggested as he and his cohorts awaited command.

Selipa turned as she nodded directly to Kyo. "We're all here and ready to go."

Kyo smirked. "Good. Now, everyone... time to initiate our hunt. Search for the strongest Spiritual and Youki levels you can find. Let's make this quick. I want to find them before they find us."

The entire assembly responded in unison. "Affirmative."

xxxxx

_**Labyrinth of Minos/Fifth Passage/11:00 PM**_

"AUGH!" Ninja Moon hollered as she sprang behind a rock face. Quickly utilizing her surroundings to her advantage, the Ninja Senshi relied on stealth and ingenuity to survive against the raw power of her darker half - a dark version of her Valkyrie Sailor Moon form.

The Dark Valkyrie flew above the tunnel. Like a predatory hawk, Dark Valkyrie Moon surveyed the vicinity in search for her prey. The cat and mouse chase has lasted for two straight hours. She has only managed to blast and incinerate every corner of her surroundings, but she hasn't landed a shot on Ninja Moon, who was quicker on her feet than usual.

"C'mon, you can't hide forever," Dark Valkyrie Moon smirked devilishly, masking her frustrations completely. "You'll come out eventually. When you do, this little game of ours will be over. Just admit it, you're not good enough to wield my power. You're weak. You've always been weak. Look at you! You're hiding from me!" She whirled around and fired a beam through her right hand.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Ninja Moon closed her eyes as she watched the beam blast a hole through a side wall.

_She's right... I can't keep this up forever... she's gonna get me. I have to utilize my Ninja power right or I'm toast!_ Ninja Moon's thoughts raced through her mind as she desperately tried to think of a plan. _If I even try and attack her head on, I'm dead. How am I supposed to beat her?!_

"Ooooh, can Princess Serenity come out to play?" Dark Valkyrie Moon smirked. "Don't worry. I promise I'll take care of Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan. Once I kill you, I'll happily take them in and we're going to be a nice, happy family!" She laughed out loud, relishing the thought of replacing the real Usagi Tsukino.

Driven with newfound motivation, Ninja Moon didn't take kindly to her dark self's perversion. _Never... I'll NEVER let you take my family away!_ She quickly opened up her pouch and pulled out a shuriken. "NOT my family!"

With that, she jumped out behind the rock and threw the shuriken at the ceiling.

"FOUND YOU!" Dark Valkyrie Moon roared as she flew down and fired a beam through her left hand.

As the beam hurdled toward her, Ninja Moon yanked on a string attached to her shuriken and pulled herself away from the attack. Taken aback by the Ninja Senshi's clever tactic, Dark Valkyrie Moon halted her attack and stopped. She whirled around as Ninja Moon bounced off the ceiling and came down on the Dark Valkyrie. Ninja Moon pulled out her sword, delivering a vertical slash across Dark Valkyrie Moon's chest.

Dark Valkyrie Moon gaped in shock. "...you bitch!"

Ninja Moon shot an angry frown behind her mask. "I'll never be replaced by the likes of you!" She then quickly seized Dark Valkyrie Moon's right arm and executed an overhead toss - throwing the Dark Valkyrie into a wall. Then, as she landed on her feet, Ninja Moon executed a hand seal and summoned four clones. "Follow me if you can!" With that, the real Ninja Moon sprinted ahead across the tunnel, leaving her clones to deal with the Dark Valkyrie.

"Bitch! You won't get away with this!" Dark Valkyrie Moon roared out as she summoned her sword, quickly cutting down the four summoned clones - each one dispersed into smoke after being defeated. "You won't get away!" She flew off in pursuit of the ninja._ You're already adapting to your new Ninja power, but I promise you... you'll be dead at my feet. Power will always triumph over ingenuity!_

xxxxx

_**First Passage/11:02 PM**_

Ninja Mercury backflipped out of Dark Valkyrie Mercury's reach. As the Ninja Senshi landed on a wall, the Dark Valkyrie threw a gust of water vapor directly at Mercury.

"_**Mercury Liquid Vaporizer!**_" Dark Valkyrie Mercury cried out.

Ninja Mercury sprang off the wall, letting the vapor melt the rock face into slime. As the ninja flipped across, she pulled out her kodachi blade from her right hip and brought it down on the Dark Valkyrie. However, Dark Valkyrie Mercury vanished, catching the ninja off guard. Ninja Mercury quickly surveyed the encompassing, enclosed space. She closed her eyes, sensing for the Valkyrie's movements. She whirled around and threw a ball of water behind her. The ball splattered against something. Ninja Mercury revealed the Valkyrie's whereabouts, letting the water drench the Dark Valkyrie. Ninja Mercury sprinted toward the Dark Valkyrie and stabbed her in the torso.

However, Dark Valkyrie Mercury caught Mercury's blade before it made contact. The Dark Valkyrie formed sharp icicles in her fingers and threw them at Mercury, who dodged them head on. Ninja Mercury leapt over her darker counterpart.

"Pitiful me, you won't escape," Dark Valkyrie Mercury remarked, pressing her fingers on her face to reveal her visor. "I've deduced that you won't be able to last much longer. You've exposed all of your weaknesses to me."

Ninja Mercury pulled out her mini-computer and smirked. "So, have you."

"The thing that separates us is our powers. You're clearly inferior as you are now. If you had collected your data and noticed the flaws of the armors sooner, you and your friends wouldn't be in this mess now."

"A small error on my part, I admit," Ninja Mercury replied. "But, we're going to correct it here and now!"

Dark Valkyrie Mercury rebuked. "Ridiculous. You and your friends will die here, and then WE will take your places in the real world. As you are now, you don't stand a chance against the Neo-Rajita or their new leader."

"We'll see," Mercury frowned as she dashed through the tunnel behind her. "I won't lose to the likes of you!"

"Oh, but you will... dear pitifully weak Ami Mizuno." With that, she flew off in pursuit of the Ninja Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Fourth Passage/11:04 PM**_

"HAAAA!" Dark Valkyrie Jupiter howled out with power behind her voice. As she flew down, she punched through the ground and formed a crater. Her attack prompted Ninja Jupiter to avoid ANY close contact with the Dark Valkyrie.

Ninja Jupiter jumped, reaching the farthest end of the enclosed cavern. She stood perched on a rock ledge, but it didn't take long for Dark Valkyrie Jupiter to rush behind her. Ninja Jupiter whirled around, only to receive five punches from the rapid fast Valkyrie. Ninja Jupiter was knocked off the ledge and sent falling to the ground. Dark Valkyrie Jupiter clenched her fist, imbuing with it an electrically-charged attack. The lightning quickly enhanced her punching blows, allowing her full power to kill Ninja Jupiter with two or even a single blow.

"Ugh..." Ninja Jupiter groaned, barely sitting up as Valkyrie's vicious punches damaged her. "Damn... I had no idea... I was that quick... and ruthless..."

The Valkyrie Jupiter raised her right hand. "Now, you know how all of your enemies felt. Heh, quite ironic you'll be done in by your oh-so-lovely lightning attacks!"

"...I didn't think it'd end like this..."

"Don't delude yourself," the Dark Valkyrie's opened her right hand, letting the lightning turn into sharp cat-like claws on her fingers. "Without me and this lovely armor, you lose the great speed and power you once possessed. Oh, well. You can rest easy once I take your place." She immediately sprang off the ledge and fell down, bringing her right hand down. "Let's see how quickly your life flashes before your very eyes! NOW, DIE!"

As Dark Valkyrie Jupiter came within Ninja Jupiter's reach, the ninja raised her right hand and...

_Poof!_

"WAH?!" The Dark Valkyrie blanched with surprise.

As she reached the ground, Dark Valkyrie Jupiter found no ninja to stab. Instead, she pierced through the ground.

"Damn it! Wha-"

Ninja Jupiter charged out of nowhere and buried her katana into Valkyrie Jupiter's back. The Dark Valkyrie hissed with pain as she stumbled to one knee. As Dark Valkyrie Jupiter turned, Ninja Jupiter kicked her in the face.

"Did you forget?" Ninja Jupiter smirked while pressing both hands together, forging a ball of lightning in her palms. "_**Zeus Thunder Sphere!**_" The Ninja Senshi shouted as she slammed the lightning sphere into her dark half's abdomen.

"Ugghhh!" Dark Valkyrie Jupiter snarled as she gritted her teeth. The attack didn't electrocute her, but it did enough to knock her into a wall. As she pushed out her hands, her armor summoned lightning out to nullify the ninja's attack. "Idiot, I wield the same element as you!"

Ninja Jupiter smirked, twirling her own katana. "I already know how to play ninja. I thought you knew me better?"

"Stupid, cocky bitch!" Dark Valkyrie Jupiter growled as she punched through solidified rock, causing the ledge behind her to crumble into the ground. "I possess all the strength I need to kill you in one blow!"

"If that's right, when why am _I_ still standing here? Hmm?" Ninja Jupiter turned and raced through a tunnel, leading into another cavern location. "Catch me if you can!" _Yeah, but running and hiding like that... I can't let this drag on forever. Getting... pretty fatigued._

"Catch you?! I'll do more than catch you!" Dark Valkyrie Jupiter roared out with frustration as she flew after the ninja. Her entire body charged up, her armor filling her up with an indescribable level of over 100,000 volts.

xxxxx

_**Sixth Passage/11:05 PM**_

"You're not so hot without my power!" Dark Valkyrie Uranus' voice filled the entire cavern she and Ninja Uranus battled in. She quickly flew up behind Ninja Uranus and backhanded her.

Ninja Uranus grunted as the Dark Valkyrie knocked her into a wall. As Dark Valkyrie Uranus rotated around, she spun into a tornado and flew toward the rock face.

"_**Aero Spiral Blades!**_" Dark Valkyrie Uranus cried out, quickly leveling sections of the encompassing area with a bombardment of blade shards. As she maneuvered toward Ninja Uranus, she narrowed missed as Ninja Uranus threw her Space Sword through the tornado created by the Valkyrie.

"Ugh!" The Dark Valkyrie howled as the blade pierced her right arm.

Ninja Uranus seized the opportunity and threw several shuriken out of her hands. The Dark Valkyrie ripped the blade out of her shoulder and flew through the shuriken barrage. Many of the shuriken deflected off her armor. Once Dark Valkyrie Uranus flew at Ninja Uranus, she went through the ninja... and ended up grabbing on to nothing but a spare set of clothes. The Dark Valkyrie whirled around to see Ninja Uranus rolling across and pulling her Space Sword out of the ground. Dark Valkyrie Uranus realized she had fallen for a dubious trick and threw the clothing down.

"How could I fall for such retarded trick? Eh, man, I can't be this ignorant," Ninja Uranus smirked as she dashed through the tunnel. She coyly smirked, sprinting as fast as her feet could take her. _I'm getting used to this ninja stuff. Not bad._

Dark Valkyrie Uranus scoffed, kicking the set of clothes as they turned into smoke. "You aren't getting far!"

xxxxx

_**Eighth Passage/11:07 PM**_

Ninja Neptune quickly scaled the ceiling, using shuriken to create handholds. Dark Valkyrie Neptune summoned bursts of water out of her hands, directing them at the Ninja Senshi. Reacting quickly, Ninja Neptune jumped off the ceiling and landed on a rock column. The Dark Valkyrie flew forward, throwing a water blast at the column. Ninja Neptune sprang off the rock column, letting the water blast destroy the rock column.

"Think you can escape me?! You should know your place, dear," Dark Valkyrie Neptune evilly giggled as she summoned a tidal wave. "_**Elemental Tidal Wave!**_" She directed the massive water wave at Ninja Neptune, prompting the ninja to rely on her new quick reflexes.

The Ninja Senshi jumped out of her enemy's attack range. The tidal wave washed across, knocking down the rock columns quickly. As Ninja Neptune landed near a passageway, Dark Valkyrie Neptune dove towards her. Ninja Neptune jumped out of the Dark Valkyrie's reach. As the Dark Valkyrie whirled around, Ninja Neptune slashed her face with a kodachi. The blade barely grazed the Dark Valkyrie's left cheek. Dark Valkyrie Neptune attempted to behead her with a hand chop. However, Ninja Neptune ducked under and slid under the Dark Valkyrie. She kicked her two feet up into the Dark Valkyrie, sending her up into the ceiling.

Ninja Neptune turned around and raced through the passageway.

"You won't make a fool of me!" Ninja Neptune hissed as she regained her flight mobility and flew down from the ceiling.

xxxxx

_**Seventh Passage/11:08 PM**_

As for Ninja Saturn, she found herself on the defensive end while hiding behind every rock column. However, Dark Valkyrie Saturn launched blasts that quickly destroyed Ninja Saturn's barricades. Each time the Ninja Senshi was exposed, the Dark Valkyrie phased in front of her and attacked. The process repeated itself until every rock column and barrier was taken down.

Ninja Saturn was fully exposed at the center of the room.

Dark Valkyrie Saturn's devilish giggles filled the entire room, prompting Ninja Saturn to feel her presence. In addition, Ninja Saturn's ears picked up on the Dark Valkyrie's range. Ninja Saturn gripped her Silence Glaive, standing her ground.

"You've been exposed like the little mouse, dear Hotaru-chan. Pitiful Hotaru," the Dark Valkyrie watched Ninja Saturn from the ceiling. A devilish smirk adorned the dark one's face as she summoned a scythe in her right hand. "Just relax. This will be over quickly."

"I'm not going to fall to you," Ninja Saturn proclaimed, frantically surveying her surroundings. _This has gone on far too long. _

Within the blink of an eye, Valkyrie Dark Saturn phased in front of Ninja Saturn and blasted her with a beam from her scythe. Ninja Saturn timed her aggressor's attack and jumped out of harm's way. The ball came hurdling came toward the Ninja Senshi. Ninja Saturn whirled around and sprinted across the room, leading the energy beam towards her. Dark Valkyrie Saturn flew across, firing repeated blasts out of her scythe. Ninja Saturn waved her Silence Glaive, quickly batting away the Dark Valkyrie's attacks. With Saturn's attention diverted, the energy beam shot towards the Ninja Senshi.

"I have you now!" Dark Valkyrie Saturn exclaimed.

Lifting her right hand, Ninja Saturn uttered a small incantation.

To Dark Valkyrie Saturn's surprise, her attack went _through_ Ninja Saturn. For a moment, Saturn's entire body flickered and became transparent. Ninja Saturn quickly camouflaged herself in the dimness of the room. The Dark Valkyrie's eyes glowed as she quickly followed the ninja's movements.

Dark Valkyrie Saturn scoffed as she monitored Ninja Saturn. "You still can't escape my sights!" She turned around and fired successive beams out of her scythe. "Take this!"

As the beams blasted through sections of the room, Ninja Saturn jumped up onto the ceiling as she crawled across. She quickly moved across undetected, laying in wait as the Dark Valkyrie's back was turned. Taking a deep breath, Ninja Saturn let herself fall from the ceiling. She charged up a purple ball of light through her Silence Glaive and sent it towards the Dark Valkyrie. Just as the enemy whirled around, she flew out of the way and let the ball hit the ground.

_**Boom!**_

The blast ignited an explosion, throwing up dirt and debris into the air. A smoke cloud was built up as a result of the explosive blast in the background. But, then, from behind the billowing smoke cloud, Ninja Saturn brought down her Silence Glaive and slashed Dark Valkyrie Saturn's chest. The Dark Valkyrie gasped in shock as she was taken down to the ground. Ninja Saturn landed on the ground, watching the Dark Valkyrie slowly sitting up despite the wound inflicted on her.

"Damn you..." Dark Valkyrie Saturn snarled as she gripped her wounded chest. Blood spilled out from underneath the cracked armor and the deep flesh wound. "Your Glaive... even managed to...!"

Ninja Saturn panted as she maintained her balance. _I've been fighting and running from her for almost two hours. Can't go on like this._

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Ninja Saturn saw the passageway. She took this chance and sprinted off toward the mouth, leading to another room. Dark Valkyrie Saturn picked herself up while placing her right hand on her chest, healing it with her chaos magic. Her hand was imbued with a purple light as that purple aura closed up the wound and stopped the bleeding.

"You won't get far, Hotaru Tomoe."

xxxxx

_**Third Passage/11:09 PM**_

"Kekeke!" Dark Valkyrie Venus giggled like a psychotic witch as she fired beams, which covered and rained down all over the room. "You think you can escape me?!"

Taking cover behind a rock barricade, Ninja Venus pulled out her dagger and chain and began twirling it. She turned her head, observing Dark Valkyrie Venus gliding over the ceiling. Ninja Venus took a chance and jumped out into the open.

The Dark Valkyrie devilishly smirked. "Oh, so, you're going to give yourself up?"

"As if," Ninja Venus snorted as she invited her dark counterpart to attack head-on.

"If that's what you wish, then don't complain when I kill you!" Dark Valkyrie Venus declared as teleported in front of Ninja Venus and grabbed her collar. Lifting her with one hand, the Valkyrie displayed superior strength while letting Ninja Venus hang. "Any last words, dear Minako Aino? Or, should I snuff out your dreams of becoming the next great idol and a mother? Don't you worry. I'll take care all of those responsibilities for you. Now, close your eyes and accept your demise."

"Sure..." Ninja Venus gave in... until a smile formed on her face. "But, NOT today!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, Ninja Venus whirled the chain around and threw it at the Dark Valkyrie's neck. Dark Valkyrie Venus gagged as Ninja Venus tied the chain around her neck, tightening her grip on it. Ninja Venus jumped up and landed on the nearest rock ledge, carrying the heavier Valkyrie along. Ninja Venus pulled, relying on her full strength to jerk back and hang the Dark Valkyrie.

"Sheesh, even if you're wearing armor... you're putting on weight!" Ninja Venus managed to joke as her face turned red from pulling and holding onto her opponent's neck. "Hit the gym or something! All of those chocolates... yeah, no wonder Artemis' has been nagging me lately!"

Dark Valkyrie Venus gagged and coughed. "...ugh... bitch... you're going to ack... pay... gack!"

"Oh, so sorry, but I'm low on cash, dear," Ninja Venus smiled as she pat the Dark Valkyrie's helmet, taunting her enemy. "Anyway, I can't hang with you too long. I've got other places to be."

"Like where?!"

As Ninja Venus noticed the tunnel ahead, she pointed across and released the Dark Valkyrie.

"There's my exit out! See you on the other side!" Ninja Venus winked as she jumped off the ledge and landed on her feet. She immediately took off toward the passageway. _Sheesh, barely managed to pull out of that jam. All it took was using my head... and being creative. But, man... did she practically outgun and overpower me?! Crazy, I'm lucky to even be alive! I get it... this is how we're supposed to learn to battle without our Valkyrie armors._

Ripping the chain off her neck, Dark Valkyrie Venus took her time to catch her breath. She raised her head and eyed the tunnel the ninja used to escape.

"Oh... this isn't over, Minako Aino! This is just... the beginning!"

xxxxx

_**Second Passage/11:10 PM**_

Ninja Mars was down on both knees while sitting under a pile of rocks. She concealed her presence from Dark Valkyrie Mars, who surveyed the enclosed area from the ceiling. The situation played out with Ninja Mars using the hit-and-run tactics on her more powerful opponent. The Dark Valkyrie practically has forced the ninja to run and utilize her attacks when given the chance.

However, Dark Valkyrie Mars' patience was growing thin.

"You can't keep up these hit-and-run tactics for long, Rei Hino!" The Dark Valkyrie shouted, attentively eyeing the area. She probed for Ninja Mars' presence. "You'll have to come out sooner or later. Make it easier for yourself. Face the truth... you can't last much longer. You can't defeat the armor. You can't defeat me." She raised her right hand, forming a ball of fire in her palm. "You're not worthy of wielding my power again. It was because of your arrogance that you've lost me and have been reduced into a weakling. You won't go far if limited to just your Ninja Senshi power. The Neo-Rajita and their leader far exceed anything I can throw at you."

Ignoring the Dark Valkyrie's taunts, Ninja Mars focused as she held an Ofuda in hand. _You're wrong. I can win without the armor. Now, focus..._

"You're also a failure of a mother..."

Upon hearing this, Ninja Mars' eyes opened.

"After I'm done reducing you to cinders, I'll take over your life. Don't worry about dear Ryuuhi-kun and Koori-chan. Those two will be well taken care of. Hiei, Cammy-chan, and everyone will welcome me home. They'll forget all about you."

"Shut up..." Ninja Mars angrily muttered.

"Don't fret. It'll be all over soon. More like..." The Dark Valkyrie turned around and threw the fire ball toward the rock pile Ninja Mars hid under. "...NOW!"

As the first blast incinerated the rock pile, Ninja Mars was forced out of hiding. The Ninja Senshi jumped into mid-air and fired arrows at the Dark Valkyrie. With quick reflexes, Dark Valkyrie Mars parried the arrows and discarded them. Mars pulled out four more arrows, igniting each one with her fire. She fired them up into the ceiling.

Dark Valkyrie Mars scoffed. "What's the point?" Just as she fired another fire blast, she noticed several explosive tags were planted at the top of the ceiling. "What...?! How did you...?!"

Before the Dark Valkyrie had a chance to recover, Ninja Mars flipped out of nowhere and pressed her Ofuda seal on the Valkyrie's forehead. The paper spell, augmented by the Ninja Senshi's mystical power, paralyzed the Dark Valkyrie in mid-air. As the arrows hit the explosive targets, it set off a chain reaction of explosive blasts that destroyed the ceiling. Dark Valkyrie Mars cried out in shock as the ceiling came tumbling right on top of her. Ninja Mars scurried over by the passage, leading out of the enclosed room. She leaned against the side, fatigued and winded from employing the hit-and-run tactics for nearly two hours.

"You've got to be kidding..." Ninja Mars panted, feeling tipsy as she moved. "Getting too accustomed to the Valkyrie armor wasn't such a good idea. Now I get it... We've been so blinded by our great power... we slacked off and didn't pick up on any proper training." _Even if it means being reduced to a Ninja Senshi. We've been so comfortable being too powerful... we never took into account what would happen if we somehow lost our powers. I finally get it, but... damn... this is such a pain._

The Houou interjected in Mars' mind. _'Are you okay?'_

"I'll manage," she replied as she raced through the passage. _But, that lady in the mask who attacked me and warned me. Who was she?_

'_She must be testing you and the other Senshi. You must be careful.'_

Clarifying her vision, Mars noticed a light ahead beyond the end of the passage. _I can sense the others. They're not too far. _

Suddenly, pillars of flames burst out of the rubble and leveled everything within close range. Dark Valkyrie Mars emerged as her entire body was imbued with a flaming, hot aura. Her eyes turned red with maddened rage as she faced the passage Ninja Mars had taken.

"Clever little trick you pulled, Rei Hino, but you won't be lucky next time!" The Dark Valkyrie screamed angrily. "Do you hear me?! You're dead!"

xxxxx

_**Central Battle Arena/11:15 PM**_

The eight passages all led to a singular and spacious arena. This arena remained enclosed inside the labyrinth cavern, but there were holes in the ceiling, which allowed some outside light to penetrate through. The floors were decked with tiles as Romanesque columns dotted the side corners of the arena. Statues of Amazons, dragons, and knights decorated the sides and the ceiling of the arena, giving it a more 'traditional' Greek/Roman battle setting.

Suddenly, all eight Ninja Senshi arrived simultaneously. They gathered at the center of the arena, catching their breath after running from the Dark Valkyrie Senshi.

"You guys... I'm glad everyone is ok!" Ninja Moon exclaimed, out of breath as she fell to her knees.

Ninja Venus quickly reached out and held Moon from falling over. "Easy girl. I've got ya."

"Hey, guys. Did you by any chance face some masked lady wearing some weird Egyptian garb?" Ninja Mars asked, addressing this detail to her teammates.

"I did," Ninja Moon answered.

"I did, too. She had the nerve to attack me when I wasn't expecting her... and she warned me about facing my inner darkness or something," Ninja Venus pointed out. "Guess that darker version of my Valkyrie form was what she warned me about."

"It's possible she's a guardian of this part of the labyrinth," Ninja Mars said.

"She had the nerve to catch me off my guard and warn me? She's not getting off easily," Ninja Uranus snorted irritably.

Sighing with relief, Ninja Venus noticed the Dark Valkyrie Senshi were absent in the room. "Guess we outran them. This part of the test is over."

"Venus, you're deluding yourself if you think this is over," Ninja Uranus snidely remarked.

Ninja Jupiter turned around as she watched the Dark Valkyries flying out of each passage. She pulled out her katana and stood her ground. "Trust me, Uranus. We know."

"It's going to take more than what we have to defeat them... or, rather, _us_," Ninja Saturn said.

Ninja Mercury asserted as she scanned each Dark Valkyrie with her visor. "I've already pinpointed their weaknesses. It's their broaches. That's where their power source is."

"So, we take out their broaches and we'll defeat them?" Ninja Mars inquired as she pulled out her bow and four arrows.

"I'm not 100 percent on that, but it should at least weaken them," Ninja Mercury deduced.

Ninja Neptune quickly added. "Let's get ready, everyone!"

"Right, we can't let these fakes beat us," Ninja Moon spoke up as she stood upright, pulling out her katana in hand.

"That's right!" Ninja Venus cried out as she reached for her dagger.

"Excuse me? Did I just overhear you call us_ fakes?!_" Dark Valkyrie Moon exclaimed from the other side as she and her Valkyrie colleagues hovered above the Ninja Senshi. "Look at you, all in a bunch. But, your luck runs out here. As you can see, every door has been sealed. No escape. No way out. You know the deal."

"That's fine with us!" Ninja Jupiter quipped.

"My, my, we're such a confident bunch, aren't we?" Dark Valkyrie Venus giggled evilly, twirling a lock of her hair as she coyly mocked the Ninja Senshi.

Scoffing, Dark Valkyrie Jupiter cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Do they _really_ stand a chance? They were just lucky to make it this far and they used that enclosed arenas to their advantage. This arena..."

"...is our domain," Dark Valkyrie Mars stated.

Dark Valkyrie Saturn coldly remarked, casting her eyes on Ninja Saturn and her cohorts. "Time to put our weak selves to rest for good."

The Ninja Senshi stood firm and ready, but some had doubts that they'll survive this ordeal. Only very few have survived the grueling, rigorous challenges the Labyrinth presents. However, Ninja Moon pivoted her head and gave each of her Senshi a reassuring smile - which was enough to lift their spirits and remove their worried dispositions.

"Sorry, but we're sealing you away for good. You represent the physical manifestations of our inner darkness. If we're to regain our armors, we must defeat you and overcome our doubts of wielding your powers," Ninja Saturn protested against the Dark Valkyries. "Make your move."

"We're not backing off," Ninja Venus firmly declared.

"Your funerals," Dark Valkyrie Moon scoffed as she and her Valkyries dove in, engaging each Ninja Senshi in their own individual one-on-one skirmish.

Ninja Moon against Dark Valkyrie Moon.

Ninja Mars against Dark Valkyrie Mars.

Ninja Mercury against Dark Valkyrie Mercury.

Ninja Jupiter against Dark Valkyrie Jupiter.

Ninja Venus against Dark Valkyrie Venus.

Ninja Uranus against Dark Valkyrie Uranus.

Ninja Neptune against Dark Valkyrie Neptune.

Ninja Saturn against Dark Valkyrie Saturn.

It was a battle between wit, skill, and teamwork vs. power, speed, and energy.

Ninja Moon sprang back and landed against a wall. As Dark Valkyrie Moon closed in, she summoned her scepter and fired a dark beam towards the ninja. Springing out of the way, Ninja Moon let the Dark Valkyrie's attack blast through the wall. Ninja Moon jumped across and slashed across, cutting into Dark Valkyrie Moon's armor. Countering the ninja's katana strike, Dark Valkyrie Moon stopped Ninja Moon and summoned an energy barrier. The construct expanded far out and knocked Ninja Moon back ten feet.

Ninja Mars launched fire arrows directly toward Dark Valkyrie Mars. The Dark Valkyrie batted each fire arrow with her hands and glided toward the ninja. As she backflipped away, Ninja Mars threw shuriken at the Dark Valkyrie. The dark armored warrior caught each shuriken, melting them with her fire aura. She phased and reappeared in front of Ninja Mars, kneeing her in the gut so hard that the ninja collapsed to both knees.

Ninja Mercury threw her kodachi at the Dark Valkyrie's left knee, but the dark warrior phased away and reappeared behind Ninja Mercury. As Ninja Mercury tried to teleport away, Dark Valkyrie Mercury blasted her back with a burst of water. The Dark Valkyrie quickly transformed into a giant, black water dragon and slowly stalked toward the fallen Ninja Senshi.

Ninja Jupiter delivered a vertical katana slash, which Dark Valkyrie Jupiter stopped with her hands. Catching the blade, Dark Valkyrie Jupiter snapped the blade in two. Bewildered by the Valkyrie's overwhelming strength, Ninja Jupiter sprang back... only to be decked from a barrage of rapid punches from the Dark Valkyrie. Dark Valkyrie Jupiter raced around Ninja Jupiter, punching her repeatedly like a punching bag and making sport of her.

Teleporting from every corner of the room, Dark Valkyrie Venus pummeled Ninja Venus with light beams. The blonde-haired ninja wasn't given the time to recover and read her adversary's attacks. Just as Ninja Venus was about to gain a second wind, the Dark Valkyrie flew into the ninja and threw a chain of hearts. Ensnared by the chain, Ninja Venus was thrown against a nearby wall while being pinned down. Now at the mercy of Dark Valkyrie Venus, Ninja Venus struggled to escape her new predicament.

Ninja Uranus evaded Dark Valkyrie Uranus' tornado, but, unfortunately, was on the receiving end of the Dark Valkyrie's blades (shooting out of the tornado itself). Dark Valkyrie Uranus dove in and bodyslammed herself right into Ninja Uranus. The ninja was crushed underneath the Dark Valkyrie, who picked the ninja up by her collar. Clenching her right hand, Dark Valkyrie Uranus punched Ninja Uranus' abdomen. Ninja Uranus doubled over, gasping in pain.

Ninja Neptune was thrown into a stone column by her Dark Valkyrie counterpart. Dark Valkyrie Neptune summoned a ball of wave, which she threw at the ninja. As the ball exploded, it expanded into a gigantic wave of water that swept Ninja Neptune off the ground. The powerful wave knocked Ninja Neptune into the wall, pinning her down.

As Ninja Saturn was flung across the room, Dark Valkyrie Saturn undid her _**Silence Wall**_ and dashed toward her fallen adversary. She delivered a kick to Ninja Saturn's stomach, kicking her into an Amazon statue. Dark Valkyrie Saturn slammed the end of her Silence Glaive (the non-bladed part) into her adversary's back, pinning her entire body into the ground. As she repeatedly slammed her staff into Ninja Saturn, the Dark Valkyrie kicked the ninja's side and pushed her into the Amazon statue. Twirling her Silence Glaive, she edged it toward Ninja Saturn's neck.

As Ninja Moon slowly stood up, her entire body trembled as her eyes settled on Dark Valkyrie Moon.

"You can't keep us down... not for long..."

"Without your old powers, what can you do? Use whatever new skills you've got? Please, just croak already."

Despite how powerful the Dark Valkyrie Senshi were, none of the Ninja Senshi lost their sense of optimism.

"We've come to realize... we don't need fancy powers to beat you," Ninja Moon proclaimed, as she clenched her hands. "All what we went through... the labyrinth... the traps... fighting our dark selves for two hours... we've learned to adapt to using these ninja powers. When we adapt to something, we'll learn quickly."

"No, stop... you're talking crap," Dark Valkyrie Moon snorted as she pointed her scepter at Ninja Moon. "You and your lame friends lost everything! You'll never get your powers... or your pride back!"

Turning to where her friends were, Ninja Moon's face contorted - conveying more confidence than before.

"No... you have no chance..."

Ninja Moon picked up her katana while wiping the blood from her lips. "C'mon, guys. We're the _real_ Sailor Senshi."

"This is the test to overcome... our own doubts and insecurities. Let's put them to rest," Ninja Mars slowly stood up, catching Dark Valkyrie Mars by surprise. Lifting her head, Mars conveyed confidence and resiliency against her overwhelming stronger opponent. "Let's show them how true Senshi fight."

Observing the ongoing battles from afar, the masked woman remained silent and out of the Senshi's sights. Her analytic eyes watched as each Senshi were beginning to stir.

"Well done. You're all beginning to stand up against your own doubts. But, this time... you will need to utilize your greatest tools to defeat the Dark Valkyries. These tools do not come from your powers or the Silver Crystal... ingenuity and teamwork will be your greatest assets here. Senshi, in order to advance further in the labyrinth, you will need these tools above all else."

Ninja Moon and Ninja Mars were the first ones to rise against their adversaries. The other Ninja Senshi watched from varying corners of the battle arena, their resolves began to reawaken.

"Why won't you just die?!" Dark Valkyrie Moon growled angrily, disgusted at the resiliency the Ninja Senshi demonstrated.

Ninja Moon and Mars rebuked in unison. "Because death is a pain." The Ninja pair shot back determined glares as they held their ninja weapons in hand. Both girls angrily yelled out, retorting against their darker counterparts.

Upon hearing the Senshi's passionate words, each Ninja Senshi raised their heads as their planetary symbols on each of their foreheads. Befuddled, the Dark Valkyries were surprised by the ninja's perseverance.

"We're passing into the next stage whether you like it or not!" Ninja Moon exclaimed, sporting a pink aura that quickly surrounded her entire body.

Bringing her hands together, Ninja Mars focused while fire ignited in her fingertips. "This game is over!"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/CEO Office/11:20 PM**_

Sitting back in his office chair, Seto Kaiba opened up security camera view of the rooftop on his computer. He quickly checked for any security breaches. Mokuba, Lyn, Max, and Sam gathered around to watch the monitor closely.

"Anything yet, Kaiba?" Yugi inquired as he, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Morpheous, and Mai entered the room.

"Nothing yet," Mokuba answered for his brother.

Max pondered. "You'd think these Paradais Knight guys would break through these windows or something?"

"Well, I just called Yui and the others," Sam said. "They're over at Rei's shrine. I heard Tyra and the other girls are gonna receive their Valkyrie powers."

Lyn reflected on the night the Inners and Outers received their Valkyrie armors. "Is that so?" She smiled proudly. "Tyra's gonna have a field day. I can feel it."

"Supposedly they're preparing themselves for another Neo-Rajita attack," Max added.

Upon hearing the mention of his race, Morpheous turned away shamefully. "..."

"You're nothing like the rest of them, Morpheous," Serenity tried to console the former general.

"That's right. You're on our side now," Yugi said.

"Whatever those creeps do, no blood is gonna be on your hands!" Joey proclaimed.

Jaden walked by, overhearing the situation. "What's the deal? Who are the Rajita?"

"Jaden," Syrus said as he approached his best pal. "The Rajita, don't you remember? They're the aliens that led that massive invasion four and a half years ago."

"Oh, them!" Jaden recalled while pivoting his head as he faced Morpheous. "He's one of them?"

"I am," Morpheous admitted. "But, fear not. I'm not your enemy."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, buddy. I'm thrilled you're on our side!" The reddish brown-haired youth expressed his approval for Morpheous' stance in the group. "And you have yourself a cute girlfriend I might add."

Morpheous nodded while putting an arm around Serenity. "Thank you."

Alexis slightly smacked Jaden's head. "Modest, aren't we?"

"Just letting the guy know he's ok with me," Jaden replied. "Besides, he seems friendly enough."

"So, that's what you are!" Trudge roared as he barged in with Yusei, Jack, Crow, Carly, Mina, Akiza, Luna, and Leo following him. He boldly walked up to Morpheous and checked him from up close. "Yeah, I still see your kind from our time."

"Do you...?" Morpheous backed away, bewildered by Trudge's good cop/bad cop approach. "How have my kind been doing in the future?"

As Mina pulled Trudge back, the woman bowed apologetically to Morpheous. "Please, excuse him..."

"Well, if you want me to be honest..." Trudge was about to finish until he noticed the Signer's arms lit up.

The red insignias of the Signer's Dragon Marks glowed, signaling an approaching danger.

"Guys?" Tristan asked. "What's going on?"

Yusei turned toward the windows as he spotted a helicopter hovering outside the windows. The Duelists all turned around and watched as the helicopter turned bright lights on, letting the lights cover the entire room.

"Ugh, I can't believe I jinxed us!" Max exclaimed.

"Smooth move!" Sam retorted.

"Enough you two!" Seto Kaiba roared as he tried to sheild his eyes from the beaming lights. He could barely make out who was inside the helicopter, but he did notice a machinegun mounted under the aerial vehicle. _Damn! _"GET DOWN EVERYONE!"

_**Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put! Put!**_

The Duelists quickly dropped to the floor as the helicopter opened fire. The bullets passed through the window, quickly shattering the glass into shards.

"OH GREAT! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Syrus panicked as Jaden pushed his head to the ground.

"KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN, SY!" Jaden cried out as he made sure Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Chazz stayed on the ground.

Yugi looked across the room as he saw Joey and the others hiding behind a piano. He and Tea stayed on the ground as they crawled over toward their friends.

As for the Signers and their cohorts, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna put up a red barrier to shield themselves and their friends.

"WHEW! THAT WAS CLOSE, JACK!" Carly shrieked with fright.

"Are you all right, Leo?!" Luna asked her brother.

"Thanks, sis."

"They're all ok, Yusei," Crow said to his friend.

Yusei sighed with relief. "Good."

"Looks like those Paradais bastards aren't giving up!" Jack shouted.

Meanwhile, Seto reached for a remote control on his desk and pressed it, which activated a steel barricade to come down and cover the windows. This reinforced steel plating served as security, warding out anyone from breaking into Seto's office.

"Always one step ahead," Lyn said

"Always am," Seto replied as he and the others heard the helicopter moving away outside. "They'll be heading to the roof."

"Then, we're going to have to hit them head-on then!" Joey growled. "All of us!"

"But, Raphael and the others... they're still in the lab on one of our computers," Mokuba pointed out. "Someone will need to cover and protect them."

"We'll do it then," Tristan insisted as he, Duke, Mai, Serenity, and Tea stood together. "Yugi, you, Seto, Joey, Lyn, and the others go up to greet our guests."

"Are you sure guys?"

"Yugi, we'll be fine. Besides, it's not like those guys will just attack the rooftop," Tea said.

"She's right! Go out there and kick their collective asses!" Mai barked.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?" Jaden offered to Yugi and company. "I want to be there right where the action is at!"

Syrus panicked as he tried to stop the adventurous Jaden. "WHAT?! Are you crazy?! Those guys have guns!"

"It'll be ok, you guys," Max said as he and Sam let Jaden through. "We've got Jaden's back."

"Then, I'll join up with ya'll! We're in the middle of war and I can't miss it!" Hassleberry chimed in.

"If Jaden's going, The Chazz will not back down," Chazz evilly smirked.

Syrus sadly sighed. "You guys..."

"Hey, cheer up. We can be of help even if we stick around here," Alexis consoled Syrus. "We'll go and help guard that computer lab where those three guys were."

"Good idea. You stay with Alexis, Sy," Jaden said.

"Ok, Jay, but you three be careful up there," Syrus barely smiled.

"Then, the rest of you guys are going with them?" Mina and Carly watched the Signers nod their heads.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," Yusei declared. "Princess Serenity and the Neo Senshi are doing their part to help those Kuiper Senshi infiltrate that Paradais building. As for us, we're going to get some answers from these guys."

"We'll determine whether there's some conspiracy behind this mess or not," Jack said.

Akiza spoke up "We're wasting time. C'mon, let's go."

"She's right," Crow replied.

"Trudge, you, Mina, and Carly better head to where the others are," Yusei instructed.

"Fine. You all better come back in one piece," Trudge nodded as he, Mina, and Carly watched the Signers (and Leo) hurriedly paced through the corridor.

Yugi, Seto, Joey, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, Sam, Morpheous, Jaden, Chazz, and Hassleberry led the way for the Signers down the hall. The others looked on as they turned away and headed off into the opposite direction, leading them toward the computer lab center.

xxxxx

Once they reached the rooftop, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei were the first ones to reach their destination. Seto, Jack, and Chazz filed out while the others stopped behind them. They entire group set their sights on the helicopter, which landed. 20 Paradais Knights emerged, dividing themselves into two separate lines of ten.

Then, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei watched as three hooded figures garbed in dark red stepped out of the helicopter. The ominous trio slowly paced forward, setting their eyes on the trio facing them.

"Sheesh, why do they always have to look_ mysterious_?" Jaden remarked.

Yusei added. "Bad guys always like to make an entrance, I guess."

"I assume you three are the ones leading these Paradais Knights?" Yugi inquired, standing his ground as he fiercely stared at the hooded trio.

Lyn whispered to Seto. "Could they be the ones responsible for hacking Kaiba Corp?"

"I don't care... they're not getting out of here without paying for messing with me," Seto angrily snarled.

Suddenly, the three hooded figures announced three names.

"Yugi Muto."

"Jaden Yuki."

"Yusei Fudo."

Befuddled, the Signers were shocked as the third figure knew the identity of their colleague.

"How does he know about Yusei?!" Leo exclaimed.

"You know our names... you know _my_ name. What do you want?" Yusei demanded.

"Can you survive?" The trio inquired cryptically. "If you can survive against our Paradais Knights... we'll deem you worthy to face us!"

Jaden cried out. "We'll take you up to that challenge, you hooded weirdoes!"

"Whatever you want, we'll stop you here and now!" Yugi fiercely spat out.

"Then, let the Midnight Incursion commence, Duelists!" The trio declared as they walked away and allowed the 20 Paradais Knights to form a barrier in front of them. "SURVIVE IF YOU CAN!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Residence/11:23 PM**_

Later on that evening, Botan and Koenma joined Yusuke and company to guard Rio in his condo. This gave them enough time to hide Keiko, young Raizen Jr., and Yukina in the couple's bedroom. Koenma and Botan stayed behind to keep the girls and the baby safe. For extra precautions, Koenma barricaded the entire condo with a spiritual barrier, shielding them from what will undoubtedly erupt into a war zone.

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Yusuke and the others to sense the presence of the Demon Priests' warriors. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya stood outside the condo building.

"Here they come!" Yusuke growled as he clenched his fists.

Within a blink of an eye, the four Demon Knights and the Shadow Guardians appeared twenty yards from Team Urameshi.

Conspicuous by his absence, Rio noticed Kyo was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong, Rio?" Kurama whispered.

"My brother. He's not with them... he..."

"BEHIND US!" Kuwabara shouted, warning his colleagues as he watched a condensed Youki ball being launched at their direction.

Yusuke yelled out. "MOVE!"

_**BOOM!**_

The massive ball exploded on contact with the ground, quickly throwing Team Urameshi back. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara sprang over on one side; meanwhile, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya scattered on the opposite end.

"Maya, are you okay?!" Kurama called out to the other end.

Maya answered back as her eyes turned green, glowing intensely. "I'm fine!"

"I believe we know where Rio's brother is," Mizuno scoffed as she turned around, watching two figures walking through the billowing smoke cloud.

Hiei pulled out his sword, readying his weapon. "..."

Kyo and Selipa walked through the smoke screen. As soon as he noticed Rio, Kyo pivoted his head and acknowledged his brother.

"Nice to you see again, dear brother," Kyo coolly smiled, chuckling rather calmly. "Selipa, this is Rio Kuroshishi."

Selipa smirked. "My, he's quite the handsome young man. I can tell he's your brother. The family resemblance is uncanny." The seductive woman licked her lips, her alluring eyes pierced directly towards Rio and then toward Yusuke. "Ah, and this must be..."

"Let's save the introductions. Sorry, but let's just get straight to the ass kicking!" Yusuke said, no longer in any mood to waste time.

Kuwabara gave a smug smile and summoned his Double Spirit Swords. "Now you're talking!"

"You hear that, guys? They want to get straight to the fun!" Kyo laughed out loud. "What do you guys say?"

Shiki asserted, raising his arms while balling up his fists. "_**This should prove to be amusing.**_" His voice was slightly distorted, almost sounding cybernetic. "_**Gami?**_"

Gami popped his neck and opened his mouth, grinning. "Oh yes. Let's fill these streets with their blood."

"Heh, well, it's eight of us against 16 of you freaks," Raizen's descendant snickered. "That's almost fair for you guys. You want to set up shop on our turf? Not on our watch. Let's show these creeps how we handle party crashers."

Readying his sword, Hiei already set his sights on Shiki. "Don't have to tell me twice, Yusuke."

Kurama assumed a battle stance and pulled out his Rose Whip. "The only blood that'll be spilled will be your own." He delicately held his thorn whip, waiting to use it against his would be opponent.

Watching his brother, Rio's resolve strengthened as he had every chance to make his brother see the error of his ways. "Kyo... I won't let you get near Kohana."

"Hmm, I can't feel her presence here. Tell me... where have you hidden our beloved sis-"

Yusuke quickly cut Kyo off and grabbed the man's right arm. "You're facing me now."

"Then, let this skirmish commence. Take no prisoners, my friends!" Rio's brother ruthlessly howled out, his voice tainted with dripping malice. "It's time we demonstrate how we Meikai natives deal with our enemies."

"Then, let's shut up and fight," Yusuke said as he threw Kyo into mid-air. "Get 'em, guys!"

"RIGHT!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban/Local Neighborhood/11:33 PM**_

Meanwhile, in the Azabu-Juuban District, another major enemy was beginning to mobilize. On one side of Juuban, Blitzkrieg separated himself from Nagah and Ayame's position.

He and his five Subordinate Officers hovered over the Juuban district while Blitzkrieg prepared to formulate his plan.

"Are we all present?" Blitzkrieg asked as he turned toward his lead Subordinate Officer, who was the same one that supported with Blitzkrieg's argument with Melancholia. "Razorclaws?"

"Everyone is present and accounted for, General Blitzkrieg," Razorclaws addressed to the Neo-Rajita general.

Shifting his predatory glare toward his other Subordinate Officers, Blitzkrieg barked out. "Did anyone see you?!"

"Of course not," Razorclaws said.

The four other Subordinate Officers lined up on Blitzkrieg's left side.

Hovering over the aerial view was a half-cybernetic and half-reptilian digimon. Its resemblance was akin to a yellow-skinned dragon. Only its neck, gigantic feet, and tail were exposed having the yellow, thick skin. The cybernetic reptilian digimon's head and knees were encased inside Chrome Digizoid armor. Its long, glide-shaped wings, which granted it better aerial support, was covered entirely in metal. It's short limbs, too, was covered in Chrome Digizoid and equipped with sharp claws, utilized to tearing through metal. Opening its mouth, the cybernetic reptilian beast displayed a set of sharp teeth while opening its eyes to reveal a set of yellow, lifeless silts for eyes.

What made this subordinate unique was that rather than being a Rajita/Digimon hybrid, he was pure Digimon. Some Digimon have actually turned to the side of the Neo-Rajita, especially those who have survived their X-Virus infection and mutated due to the effects of the X-Antibody. More surprising, these digimon weren't forced or brainwashed. They joined of their own free will, making the situation even worse and complicating to those opposing the Neo-Rajita's presence in the Digital World.

"Reptiledramon."

Reptiledramon was a natural carrier of the X-Antibody, but when several of his X-mutated friends joined the Neo-Rajita, he also joined to support them. He became one of Blitzkrieg's five Subordinate Officers.

Floating over in front of Reptiledramon was another, smaller digimon. Albeit, this one was mutated by the X-Antibody. This digimon's body looked like a giant, silver star with a larger, black inverted star layered behind it. Its eyes were yellow with black, circular irises. It sported a pair of red-and-blue boxing gloves with three stars on the tops of the knuckles, and large shoes. Its skinny black arms and legs looked like twigs, but behind the 'twig arms' he possessed an uncanny punching/kicking strength. Embroidered on the front of his shoes were large, yellow stars - decorating the steel plates adorning the shoes. A long, yellow scarf fluttered along with the wind, hanging freely from the left side of his body.

"Starmon X."

Standing on the far right end was a moderate-sized Rajita humanoid. His light blue skin stood out behind the blackness of the night. He wore, long white hair that hung out from the back of his head. His facial features and body structure made him seem 'effeminate' from first glance. His uniform attire consisted of a long-sleeved silver shirt along with baggy pants. He wore black slippers, his feet neatly fit into the footwear. Unlike Reptiledramon and Starmon X, this individual was a Neo-Rajita warrior - yet another successful product of the Neo-Rajita Hybrid Project. His level of strength was beyond that of any grunt or low-class subordinate.

Now, being part-digimon, this Neo-Rajita soldier was ready to shed his enemy's blood.

"Toro."

Towering over Starmon X and Toro, the fourth newcomer was a giant like Reptiledramon. But, this creature was another elite class Neo-Rajita soldier. He wore dark red hair on one side whilst the other side was shaven and black. The massive warrior's skin was entirely gray like chiseled stone. His clothing attire consisted of a giant, black unzipped black shirt, which revealed his muscular chest underneath; in addition, his baggy pants were entirely silver. His black shoes were massive, large enough to crush five human skulls with one swift stomp. Like Toro, this behemoth was another successful product of the Neo-Rajita Hybrid Project. His newly empowered strength elevated him on an elite class above common Rajita soldiers.

"Volcanus."

"We're ready whenever you are, Blitzkrieg," Razorclaws said while his eyes moved, surveying his surroundings.

"Good."

"Blitzkrieg, I'm picking up a high level of fluctuating powers in the southeastern directions," Razorclaws promptly stated. "Generals Nagah and Ayame are preparing to make their move. Also, I'm probing other fluctuating powers from other directions, including a sudden rise of Celestial energies in the northwestern coordinates."

"I know. I picked up on them, too," Blitzkrieg firmly responded.

"Our enemies' energies are much stronger than Melancholia's report claimed."

Turning his head, Blitzkrieg scoffed irritably. "Probe the whole area within a 40 kilometer radius!"

With that, Blitzkrieg and his cohorts shut their eyes while sensing every energy source - Youki, Celestial, Data, and Spiritual energy. Anything stronger than a normal human can produce would quickly be detected.

"I see Nagah, Ayame, and the others in one area," Blitzkrieg confirmed. "I can sense really strong powers in one place. Another set in far off from our current positions." He hinted to the situation taking place in Domino City. "And a whole bunch in an enclosed area... wait, I'm sensing a rise of... Celestial energy..."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/11:38 PM**_

Sitting on the left side of the room, the Neo Spirit Detectives, the Neo Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, the Mooncats, and Taylor's dogs observed in a gathering. Cammy tended to the children (Ryuuhi, Koori, and Chibi-Usa's present selves) and placed a blanket over them.

"You mean... we're going to see them transform into Valkyries?" Kohana asked as she sat down. "Should be fun to watch."

"We need to hurry, you guys," Cammy's Miko senses quickly warned her of the approaching danger. "They're here. The Neo-Rajita."

Chibi-Usa, Jami, Taylor, Tyra, Helena, and Christina formed a circle at the center of the room. Aoshi stood in the middle of the circle, holding the Moon Heart Crystal overhead as he closed his eyes.

"Aoshi, we're ready," Karin said. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, Karin's polar bear materialized by her side and eyed the Kuiper Senshi, excited to see the results of the Valkyrie power-up initiation.

"This is so exciting, Lucy," Desi shook with anticipation.

Lucy nodded. "I know. The girls will finally get what they've been begging for."

Luna whispered. "The long wait is over."

"Indeed, and Small Lady will also finally have the power of a Valkyrie," Diana said, smiling. "I'm proud of her!"

"Let's get this over with. For my sake," Aoshi shouted while pressing the red crystal against his chest. He felt that same warmth that filled his chest with pain, his entire body was basked in a translucent red glow. "Ssshh, ow!"

"Aoshi-kun!" Yui put a comforting hand, trying to calm Aoshi down. "Relax. The pain will subside."

"Right..." Aoshi's face contorted in excruciating pain. "Stay close to me, Kuiper Senshi and Usa-sama! Grab a hold of each other's hands!"

With that, the six girls complied. Jami grabbed Taylor's hand, Taylor grabbed Tyra's, Tyra grabbed Helena's, Helena grabbed Christina's, Christina grabbed Chibi-Usa's, and Chibi-Usa finally grabbed Jami's.

Just then, the girls watched as swirls of multiple, colorful lights encircled and wrapped around their bodies. Their brooches opened up, receiving the colored lights as they filled the Senshi's energy sources. Each one raised their heads, slightly moaning as they felt a warmth glow comforting their bodies. Then, the planetary symbols glowed on their foreheads.

Each symbol representing the respective Senshi's affiliated planet appeared as followed: Ixion, Eris, Varuna, Quaoar, Orcus, and finally the Crescent Moon. Each symbol beamed lights towards Aoshi's Moon Heart Crystal. Unlike last time, Aoshi was able to contain the empowered Moon Hearty Crystal, trying to ignore the pain burning his hands.

"Good job, Aoshi-kun! Keep going," Yui showed support for her friend.

"You're doing great, Aoshi," Tuxedo Kamen said. "But, we need to hurry."

Overcoming the agonizing pain, Aoshi continued to contain the empowered crystal. He and the others watched as the six girls' bodies shifting from normal to fully translucent forms. Their Henshin sticks flew out of their pockets and floated in front of them. In a flash, their Henshin sticks transformed into small, sheathed blades. Each sheathed weapon had the emblazoned symbol of the girls' celestial worlds. Opening their eyes, the six girls were awestruck by their newly evolved Henshin items.

"Pretty..." Christina was mesmerized as her eyes lit up. "They're so gorgeous!"

"Now, that's wicked," Taylor said. "Really wicked."

"Badass," Tyra smirked. "Finally, the power is mine."

"They're so beautiful," Helena added. "Don't you think, Jami?"

"I agree," Jami asserted. "It's our time now."

"Finally, now I can use a power just like Usagi and the others had," Chibi-Usa stated. "Now, let's get this over with."

"Right! Keep going, Aoshi!" Karin encouraged the teenage boy to accelerate the process.

"Take your Henshin Daggers, Senshi," Aoshi ordered as he watched the six girls reach out and grab their daggers. "Listen up and repeat after me: _Valkyrie Power. Make-Up._" With that, he sighed with relief and fell into Yui's arms. He rubbed the burns on his chest, which was exposed by crystal's red glow. "Ow."

Himura's sister kissed Aoshi's forehead. "You did good. You overcame your fear."

Without hesitating, the six Senshi raised their Henshin Daggers and cried out simultaneously - each repeating the same phrase.

"_**Ixion...**_"

"_**Eris...**_"

"_**Varuna...**_"

"_**Quaoar...**_"

"_**Orcus...**_"

"_**Neo Moon...**_"

"..._**VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"Here it comes, guys!" Koori cried out as she and her brother watched Chibi-Usa and the others engulfed by columns of colorful light.

Ryuuhi watched with astonishment. "Whoa, this is coming from them?" He blinked, amazed by the shifting rise of magical energy emanating from the six Senshi.

"I'll say!" Ai exclaimed.

"That's our girls," the Mooncats and Kuiper Dogs said in unison.

In an instant, the six girls were inside columns of light and fully nude. Suddenly, much to the surprise of the girls, mystical orbs materialized into the shapes of animals.

The girls each looked directly at the animal, which their new powers represented, a cobra for Jami, a falcon for Taylor, a rabbit for Tyra, a maned wolf for Helena, a bat for Christina, and for Chibi-Usa... her old friend Pegasus appeared inside the orb.

"Pegasus?!" Chibi-Usa gasped, her eyes filled with happiness.

"_I temporarily served as Sailor Moon's partner during the first Rajita crisis. She called for me and I came. But, I am and will always be your spirit partner."_

Chibi-Usa hugged the orb. "Oh, Pegasus..."

"_It'll be a pleasure to serve you, my princess."_

"Awesome. Really, guys... this is great..." Karin felt her entire body tremble. She sensed an exhilarating feeling as she watched the spirit animals transform into light orbs.

These orbs quickly entered the girls' bodies.

The first to transform was the Nigerian beauty Jami. Yellow, angelic wings sprouted from her back. Her fully nude, translucent form rotated while dancing slightly like a ballerina. A swarm of cobras engulfed the girl's entire body. Then, a giant cobra emerged from behind Jami as it gaped its mouth, revealing a set of its fangs. The snake was fifteen feet long with a gargantuan head. Letting out a deep hiss, the cobra closed its mouth and immediately wove itself around Jami's body. While spinning at a rapid pace, the snake swarm and the giant cobra fused themselves with Jami, completing her full transformation. Jami finally emerged, fully garbed in her Valkyrie armor attire. She wore a set of yellow armor, which covered her chest, arms, and boots. Her golden neck choker, which was strapped around her neck, contained an embedded, yellow gem. More gems appeared on a golden plated ring around her lower neck and down at the golden belt section. Her arms remained exposed and bare (without armor), but the lower portion was covered in yellow armor. Silver bracelets adorned the girl's wrists. Her fingers, too, remained bare like her arms. A white cloth hung out underneath the armor and covered her legs, which served as a battle skirt. Her metallic boots were shiny and bright yellow. A cobra's face embroidered the top portion of her battle helmet. Jami's sheathed dagger was attached against her right hip.

"Valkyrie Sailor Ixion!"

The next one to undergo her transformation was the beautiful Texan goddess Taylor. The redhead raised her head, letting light green wings sprouted of her back. These wings opened up as a strong gust of wind blew through them. Then, a quick tornado engulfed Taylor's body and released a beautiful, peregrine falcon. The mighty bird-of-prey swiftly flew around Taylor from head to toe, imbuing his mistress with a mighty wind force. Lowering her head, Taylor felt the intense tornado spun around and blasted cold winds into Taylor's nude form. As the tornado vanished, Taylor's new Valkyrie uniform was unveiled. Her outfit looked akin to Ixion's, but with different color variations. Her light green armor concealed her chest, lower arms, and feet. Silver bracelets now fully adorned the Texan's wrists. A dark green cloth flowed under her armor, covering her legs while replacing her old fuku. A falcon's face embroidered the green helmet and bird's feathers appeared on her ankles. Her dagger was steadily attached on her right hip. Taylor raised her arms, throwing out a tornado into the air.

"Valkyrie Sailor Eris!"

Following her two friends, the blonde-haired Dutch goddess Tyra was next. Tyra's form was entirely engulfed by pillars of illuminating lights. A pair of white wings sprouted out of her back. As more pillars of light showered over Tyra, the former street urchin raised her arms and twirled as a rabbit jumped around her. The rabbit spirit quickly entered the girl's body, filling her with indescribable energy like never before. As the pillar of lights vanished, Tyra's Valkyrie armor was unveiled. She wore white armor, covering her chest, lower arms, and boots. Silver bracelets now fully adorned the street brawler's wrists. A golden cloth hung down from her armor, covering her legs entirely. Her helmet bore the face of a rabbit, with its long ears pinned back along the sides. Her dagger hung against her right hip. Tyra opened her eyes as she finally came to the realization of what animal spirit represented her.

Cue Varuna's disappointment. "...What the hell?! A RABBIT?!"

The rabbit spirit materialized above Varuna's head. _'You'll learn to love me. Settle down and get on with the routine, you crabby woman.'_

_Little bastard._ Varuna scoffed as she got back into the 'routine' and announced. "Valkyrie Sailor Varuna!" Gritting her teeth, Varuna facepalmed herself. _Ugh, why did I have to get stuck with... a... a RABBIT?! What about something more badass?! Like a unicorn or a pegasus... ugh. No, those had to be taken! Terrific._

Next, the Brazilian beauty Helena underwent her Valkyrie transformation. Helena moved her hands across and backflipped into mid-air. She performed a somersault and landed gracefully on her feet. The maned wolf charged behind Helena and jumped through the girl, possessing her body. The maned wolf and the Brazilian girl bonded, fusing and becoming one. Raising her head, Helena's back sprouted brown, feathered wings. As the wings covered her nude form, they opened up and revealed her Valkyrie form. Her armor and boots were now yellow. Her helmet had the face of the maned wolf decorating the top portion of it. Her brown battle dress hung down. Hanging on her right hip was her sheathed dagger. She took a battle stance and assumed a battle stance.

"Valkyrie Sailor Quaoar!"

After her four friends, the enchanting and charismatic Christina took center stage. Christina's nude figure was covered by black shadows. A pair of black wings sprouted out of the idol's back. She jumped directly into mid-air and flipped over gracefully. Then, from out of nowhere, a large bat glided around the girl, painting shadows around her nude form. The bat collided with the girl and fused with her. After the final process was completed, Christina stepped forward in her Valkyrie form. The armor on her body was black with touches of silver. Her boots were black coupled with a silver cape. Her black helmet had an embroidered bat's face on the top of it. On her right hip, her sheathed dagger hung and remained in place. A pair of bat's wings magically appeared on her ankles, adding a special touch to her outfit. Taking a stance for her viewing audience, Christina blew a kiss like Minako and winked.

"Valkyrie Sailor Orcus!"

Finally, Chibi-Usa was getting her Valkyrie power-up. As she raised her head, a pair of white, angelic wings magically sprouted from Chibi-Usa's back. Her body became translucent as it spun around with a downpour of angelic white feathers dancing around her. Pegasus flew up around the future 'Usagi' while releasing a golden stream of light through his Golden Crystal. The golden light engulfed Chibi-Usa and the feathers covered her up completely. Once the pillar of golden light expanded out, the feathers spread across to reveal Chibi-Usa in her new Valkyrie form. She wore pink breastplate armor and high-heeled pink armor boots. Pink (trimmed with gold) armor adorned her shoulders. Adorning her neck was a golden neck choker with a pink crystal embedded at the center. Another red crystal gleamed on her front chest. The forearms and hands were covered in golden gloves coupled with silver bracelets. Flowing around her legs and under the armor was pink cloth. Her headgear was a pink helmet with a unicorn's face, including a golden horn and pink ears jutting through the helmet. Attached to her right side was a sheathed sword. The sword's sheath was pink and the hilt was golden. The symbol of the half-crescent moon was emblazoned on Chibi-Usa's breastplate.

"Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

From out of nowhere, an explosive blast ignited outside of the shrine. The Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi, Valkyrie Neo Moon, the Neo Senshi, the Neo Spirit Detectives, and the others became startled by the disruption. They all raced out to find the Neo-Rajita hovering over the Hikawa Shrine area. Karin sprang out, raising her Henshin Dagger.

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power... MAKE-UP!**_" The Ice Senshi fully transformed and landed, fully garbed in her Valkyrie armor. She quickly summoned her Ice Trident as she and Valkyrie Neo Moon noticed a red-painted mecha, which appeared to be close to 5 meters in height, fully decked with a massively, silver clawed hand that stood out and looked like it could snap a human body in half. "So, they decided to go all out and pull out the mechas."

"Mechas against Celestial magic?" Koori smirked as she, Ai, Amaya, and Umi revealed their Henshin sticks.

"Should be fun," Ai added.

"We'll see who's superior," Amaya replied. "Daiki, I bet you can hack and commandeer one of those mechas."

"If I can get a hold of one," Daiki said as he flexed his cybernetic arm.

Along with the red-armored mecha, there were ten other aerial mechas. As opposed to the red one, the others were painted a variation of black-and-red colors. Each of their left arms was armed with optional, fully automatic rifles. On their backs, the mechas carried elongated, chain-swords, fully capable of shearing through flesh easily and metal like it were nothing.

"_**We've got you where we want you, Sailor Senshi!**_" A distorted female voice called out from within the red mecha. As the head opened, the cockpit revealed Nagah inside. The Rajita woman shifted her eyes toward the Kuiper & Neo Senshi. "In the name of the Neo-Rajita Empire, I... Nagah, Chief Advisor to Lord Gamera and the Top General of the Neo-Rajita forces, have been ordered to exterminate you." She gritted her teeth as she watched Valkyrie Sedna and Valkyrie Neo Moon walk forward. "So, you two are leading this group?"

Valkyrie Sedna blinked as she turned toward Neo Moon. "This is one of the original four Rajita Generals. She easily defeated the older Senshi during the first invasion. What do you say? Should we?" The Kuiper Senshi leader offered to the pink-haired warrior princess.

"Let's avenge their loss to this general," Neo Moon said as she pointed toward Nagah. "We're kicking you and your soldier boys' collective asses out of our town. Get ready!"

Annoyed by their remarks, Nagah scoffed. "Stupid brats. So be it. Soldiers, commence the Midnight Incursion!"

"Go, you guys!" Neo Moon turned toward the Quartet.

"You, too!" Sedna called out to the other Neo Senshi.

"RIGHT!"

Before long, the Sailor Quartet and the Neo Senshi immediately transformed right off the bat. As the ten mechas scattered out of the shrine, the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, the male knights, and the Quartet headed off to pursue the mechas. Sedna and Neo Moon didn't take long to glide off after Nagah in her Mach Fighter mecha.

"There they go!" Yui called out as she, Dark Gabumon, Cammy, Kohana, Aoshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and the guardian animals watched the Senshi chasing the Neo-Rajita.

Aoshi panted while leaning on Yui's side. "Even with practice and preparations... that process just takes a lot out of me. And it still hurts."

"You did great, Aoshi-kun," Cammy commended her friend.

Impressed with the results, Kohana nodded. "Yeah, you did great, Aoshi. They're definitely no duds."

"But, will it be enough?" Tuxedo Kamen wondered as he watched his future daughter entering the fray. "We're going in there to give them a hand."

"Good idea," Yui added as she faced Dark Gabumon. "You can evolve and we'll offer them all the help we can give them."

"I'm on it, Yui-chan!" Dark Gabumon said.

Clenching her right hand, Cammy sensed another power approaching. "No! There's even MORE of them coming?!"

"What did you say?!" Yui and Aoshi blurted out in distress

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Sedna and Valkyrie Neo Moon glided after Nagah in her Mach Fighter.

xxxxx

Once Valkyrie Eris and Valkyrie Ixion reached a certain point, a blur instantly appeared in front of them. Razorclaws quickly made his surprise entrance, barricading Eris and Ixion from advancing.

xxxxx

On the ground and near the shopping district, Ryuuhi and Adam (with Deedee) ended up being stopped by General Ayame.

xxxxx

Somewhere on a rooftop, Reptiledramon barricaded the Sailor Quartet's intended path. Neo Moon's guardians stood their ground against the behemoth.

xxxxx

Valkyrie Orcus and Valkyrie Quaoar halted their progress. Blocking their path, Toro prevented them from advancing any further.

xxxxx

On another rooftop, Cyber Mercury, Battle Jupiter, and Summoner Venus were stopped by Volcanus.

xxxxx

Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon (the third Subordinate Officer of Ayame) blocked Blue Mars, Daiki, and Raizen Jr. from advancing.

xxxxx

As Yuuichirou reached the entrance of the shrine, Starmon X stood in his path and was ready to attack him.

xxxxx

Valkyrie Varuna glided over Juuban as she scanned the skies in search of any mechas.

Little did she realize that the third general watched her from inside a tree. As he methodically observed Varuna, Blitzkrieg lied in wait to attack his 'prey' at any given's notice.

Blitzkrieg smiled a sadistic grin. _Perfect. She's all alone._

xxxxx

As Nagah stopped, she closed the head on her Mach Fighter and turned to face her opposition. Valkyrie Sedna and Valkyrie Neo Moon stopped as Nagah laughed at pair.

"_**No worries. I'll take you two down quicker than it took me to beat the other Senshi so long ago,**_" Nagah's voice buzzed out of the Mach Fighter. "_**I've gotten stronger since then. You two may possess these Valkyrie powers, but you're still immature brats. You have yet to adeptly master your powers. I, Nagah, will make an example out of kids like you!**_"

Steadily gripping her Ice Trident, the Ice Senshi rebuked. "Then why hide in your mecha? Fight us without your dumb mecha."

"_**Oh, ho, ho. But, I've yet to test the Mach Fighter against real test subjects. You two can be my guinea pigs.**_"

Neo Moon angrily spat out. "Screw that. Sedna, let's kick her ass."

"But, those other mechas... where could they have..."

"_**About the other mechas. You see... they're going to be attacking your precious home while we engage in battle. We'll raise the stakes and blow up all of Tokyo if we must! So, prepare yourselves, you two! Can you fight me while preventing any collateral damage. Let's make this a game. This Midnight Incursion is what you'd call a war game.**_"

"Neo Moon," Sedna murmured.

"I know..." Neo Moon paled with shock at the notion of collateral damage while trying to fight Nagah.

Controlling her Mach Fighter, Nagah flexed her right arm out and chortled. "_**With all of that tedious explanation out of the way, let the Midnight Incursion finally commence.**_" She clenched her right hand, tightening and testing the mecha's right hand while scanning the Valkyries. "_**I will bury you two myself. You should feel honored. Now, come. Princess Serenity and Princess Sedna. Come and meet your maker!**_"

Taking up to Nagah's challenge, Neo Moon and Sedna glided forward to attack her.

xxxxx

Back at the shrine, 'Setsuna Meioh' hid behind a Cherry Blossom tree. Her melancholic frown was replaced with a conniving smirk.

She murmured under her breath, her eyes fixated toward the outskirts of the shrine. She probed each Senshi, feeling unrestrained joy at the thought of the girls and their allies risking their lives.

To Charon, it was all just a game.

And the games were about to reach the next level.

"Gamera. Professor Frank. They're all yours. Though we're not aligned with you Demon Priests, the enemy of our enemy will always be a friend. Have fun, _kids_," 'Setsuna' giggled, her eyes, complexion, and hair color changed as she turned back into Sharon Rivers/Charon. She then teleported from the spot, undetected by the others.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a large Devidramon was seen flying over Tokyo Tower. The flying gargantuan flew, carrying a carriage along for a midnight ride. Inside the carriage, a pair of green eyes peered out through the door. These eyes belonged to none other than...

"Lord Melancholia, we're in the human world," Devidramon announced, his deepened demonic voice garnered the general's attention.

"Proceed. We will stop near where the battle fronts are taking place."

"Yes, Lord Melancholia."

Melancholia stared out of his carriage, apathetically peering over Azabu-Juuban district. "Blitzkrieg, you best not botch this for our Chief Advisor and Lord Gamera." However, his true motives were shifted towards another. It was an unlikely factor, who he recently garnered his full interest. _That girl and her Kuiper Senshi. I must know what compels them to protect each other..._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Neo Moon: This Nagah lady sure is proving why Usagi and the others couldn't beat her!

Sedna: Being able to fight two Valkyries at once... what is she made of anyway?!

Nagah: 100 percent, pure badassery, girls. I am Lord Gamera's Top General and Chief Advisor for a reason. I eat magical girls for breakfast. Wait, that didn't come out right.

Neo Moon & Sedna: Obviously.

Ixion & Eris: These armors are awesome! At least we're able to hold our own against these freaks!

Quartet: Lucky you. We're stuck with a big ugly lizard!

Blue Mars: Just watch us Neo Senshi in action. Ready, Ryuuhi?

Ryuuhi: Let's take them out, sis!

Yusuke: You're good, but we're taken on a lot worse.

Kyo: Then, let us accommodate you by bringing out our full potential. Demon Knights, release your seals!

Selipa: Shadow Guardians, spread out and search for Kohana!

Kuwabara: Something tells me this is gonna get bad.

Hiei: Did you have to state the obvious?

Kurama: Keep your heads up, everyone!

Mizuno: Easy for you to say.

Yugi: So, they call you three the Paradais Grand Knights?

Jaden: Whoa, why didn't you guys tell me you can turn into Duel Monsters?! This is sweet!

Yusei: Now, I've seen everything.

Kaiba: There's more trying to infiltrate the building from underground!

Joey: Gah! We've got to keep them from reaching Serenity and the others!

Paradais Grand Knights: Kaiba Corp will crumble before sunrise.

Lyn: Bombs?! We've got to find these bombs before they go off and blow up Kaiba Corp!

Kaiba: Over my dead body you'll destroy my company!

Yui: Yuuichirou-san! We'll take this guy!

Starmon X: You'll never defeat the Neo-Rajita.

Adam: Uh, Ryuuhi. Is this guy a guy... or a girl?

Ayame: Marvel at my magnificent, dashing beauty and grace. Now, be good boys and dance your final number with me.

Summoner Venus: Freak.

Varuna: You're one of the generals?

Blitzkrieg: You guessed right. Now, give me all you got, woman!

Charon: It's a pleasant evening, isn't it?

Prophet: Indeed it is.

Lien: Um, am I lost? Nagah-sensei! There's so much going on... hey, who are you?

Ninja Senshi: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**The Midnight Incursion Escalates! Ingenuity: the Key to Overcoming Power?**_

Ninja Venus: Guys, we found the key to beating these annoying Dark Valkyries!

Ninja Jupiter: You fakes will never replace the real deals.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, the next four chapters will contain the Midnight Incursion arc and officially bring us into Day 3. In addition, this part of the Minos Labyrinth arc will wrap up. But, from this point, Neo Moon and the Kuiper Senshi will test their new Valkyrie powers. Moreover, the Neo Senshi will also see plenty of action.

LazerWulf chose the rabbit for Tyra (and these are his words) "just to piss her off." She may hate her animal, but she'll get used to her rabbit spirit. Anyhow, what do you think of the animal selections for the Kuiper Senshi?

On the subject of Sailor Moon, Usagi's younger brother Shingo makes a brief cameo. He mentions already knowing about his sister's Senshi identity and the others. Jeremiah and Cain also briefly discussed a terrorist attack. Looks like we have a likely Gaiden mini-arc or a new story entry in the YuYuGiDigiMoon timeline (but I'd rather wait on that, since it doesn't directly affect this story). Tell me what you guys think?

The Demon Knights and the Demon Priests have all been revealed. And just like that... the D. Knights engage Team Urameshi. Also, yes, Kyo seems to have more than a business relationship with Selipa as you can tell. More on that later. :D

Yes, Blitzkrieg's group is just about entirely based on Grimmjow's Fracción. Razorclaws = Shawlong. Volcanus = Edrad. Reptiledramon = Nakeem. Toro = Yylfordt. Starmon X = Di Roy. Only difference here is that two of them are actual digimon. In fact, Ayame's third Subordinate Officer is that IceLeomon that showed up with Kaname and Chisame. There are digimon (mostly those with the X-Antibody) who have sided with the Neo-Rajita. I decided this would add a new dimension to the Neo-Rajita, giving them supporters from within the Digital World.

Ayame will be one of the only few Neo-Rajita generals not based off any Espada/Arrancar. He, Kaname, and Chisame are the flamboyant, charismatic trio.

The Ninja Senshi vs. Dark Valkyrie battle will end soon. Find out how they'll overcome their dark counterparts.

Whew, well, that just about covers this chapter. Stay tuned. The action's gonna be non-stop for the next few chapters. ;)

Send a review when you're done. Take care and stay gold.


	9. The Midnight Incursion Escalates!

**A/N:** Team Urameshi, the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, and the Duelists are involved in three simultaneous conflicts! It's a three-way rumble across Juuban and Domino City! Oh, and let's not forget Ninja Senshi vs. Dark Valkyrie Senshi in the Labyrinth of Minos.

Without further ado, let's get on with the Midnight Incursion arc as Day 3 begins!

xxxxx

Chapter 9

_**The Midnight Incursion Escalates! Ingenuity: the Key to Overcoming Power?**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/March 27, 2009/12:00 AM**_

Taking to the air, Nagah maneuvered her Mach Fighter unit away from Valkyrie Neo Moon and Valkyrie Sedna. The Valkyrie pair pursued Nagah into the air, flying past through clouds. As they reached Nagah, the Neo-Rajita general fired a barrage of lasers. Neo Moon and Sedna swayed around the forthcoming energy blasts. Valkyrie Neo Moon reached for her sword and deflected any beams coming toward her. Sedna raised her Ice Trident, slashing through the mecha's attacks.

Inside her cockpit, Nagah wore an evil smile as her desire to dominate the co-leaders consumed her. In her mind, she should be battling Sailor Moon and the older Planetary Senshi, but the facing the newer generation was the next best thing. Needless to say, it was better than nothing.

"_**Not bad, kids. But, I doubt you'll last much longer!**_" Nagah exclaimed as she flipped a switch, which commanded the mecha to charge a ball of energy in its hand. This ball stretched, turning itself into a long energy saber. As Nagah closed her right hand, she 'controlled' the Mach Fighter to ensnare the energy saber. "_**Linking my mind to my Mach Fighter, it'll willfully follow my every command! Now, come and meet your end!**_"

Neo Moon took no chances and flew ahead, yelling out. "C'mon, I can take you!"

"Wait, Neo Moon!" Sedna called out as she glided after the pink-haired princess. "Don't get carried away!"

"I've got a new power now! I won't lose to her!" Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter roared out as she brought down her sword, channeling her own Valkyrie energy into her weapon's blade. She concentrated, letting a pink aura imbue the blade. Her blade came into contact with Nagah's energy saber.

_**Whish! **_

Neo Moon and Mach Fighter locked their swords against one another, attempting to overpower the other. Nagah powered up the Mach Fighter's boosters and steadily pushed Neo Moon back. Neo Moon resisted, pushing her sword against the mecha's energy saber. Sedna passes above the Mach Fighter and raised her Ice Trident, releasing a cool wind that turned the moisture around her into ice. Waving her Ice Trident, she moved the ice toward her and compressed it to create a giant icicle.

"_**Impressive little ice show. Am I supposed to be impressed?!**_" Nagah taunted the Ice Valkyrie while firing energy blasts at Neo Moon, who countered by forging a pink barrier by waving her sword around.

"_**Forge... Level 1! Moon Barrier!**_"

"_**What?!**_" She gaped in shock as her energy bullets were negated by Neo Moon's barrier.

"_**Sedna Icicle Spear!**_" The Ice Senshi cried out, flinging the giant icicle at Mach Fighter.

Neo Moon added to the assault while vertically slashing her sword across. "_**Moon Divine Slash!**_" With a swing of her sword, she sent a pink crescent blade-like projectile at Mach Fighter. "_**Moon Divine Shooter!**_" She held her sword in front and fired a series of rapid-speed blasts directly at the Mach Fighter.

Surrounded by oncoming attacks, Nagah barely maneuvered out of Neo Moon's ranged attacks. Then, she flew Mach Fighter upward, using her energy saber to cut through the giant icicle. Splitting the ice vertically in half, she let the shattered ice fall over the shopping district. The collapsing ice crushed four cars parked along the streets as alarms were set off, causing commotion to stir up in the local area.

Suddenly, as Nagah turned around, Neo Moon and Sedna took turns slashing the mecha with their weapons. Neo Moon's sword pierced Mach Fighter's left arm while Sedna shoved her Ice Trident into the mecha's back. Nagah frantically eyed her cockpit as she saw the sharp points of the Senshi's weapons slowly cutting through her mecha.

"_**How dare you ruin my Mach Fighter's armor?! I won't allow it!**_" The Neo-Rajita general cried out as she flipped another switch, which summoned a barrier around the Mach Fighter. The barrier repelled Neo Moon and Sedna back, allowing Nagah to check on her mecha's damage. "_**You two little bitches... you ruined a perfectly good model!**_"

Neo Moon smirked. "I don't know. I think it looks better than it did before."

Sedna chuckled. "Good one, Neo Moon."

"You call us kids, but these kids are gonna kick your ass!" The pink-haired princess threatened, twirling her sword around. "We're protecting this world, _our_ world, from you guys! Sailor Moon and the others left us in charge!"

"_**Your point being?**_"

The Ice Senshi quickly refuted. "Simply put... you're fight is with us, and that will be your undoing. We have responsibilities to fulfill and stopping you is our first priority." She readied her Ice Trident and stared coldly toward Nagah. "Don't take us lightly, Rajita."

Inside her mecha's cockpit, Nagah chuckled to herself. "_**Oh, you kids. You crack me up. But, nonetheless, it'll be a pleasure defeating you. Only then will you know you aren't as powerful as the veterans were. Too bad.**_" She glided forward and launched six energy-whips out of the mecha's back. Each whip twitched and moved like snakes, trailing toward Neo Moon and Sedna. "_**You two picked the wrong opponent to face! For I... Nagah, the Lead General and Chief Advisor of the Neo-Rajita, shall make an example out of you! Prepare yourselves!**_"

As Mach Fighter flew toward the pair, Neo Moon and Sedna readied their weapons.

xxxxx

_**Juuban Park/12:02 AM**_

While meticulously eyeing Valkyrie Eris and Valkyrie Ixion, Razorclaws made his first move as he unsheathed his sword. He vanished like a blur in an instant, catching the Valkyrie Senshi by surprise. They both whirled around as Razorclaws attempted to slash their backs. Eris countered as she raised her arms, letting Razorclaws' sword bounce off the Texan's bracelets. Ixion quickly bumrushed the Subordinate Officer and pushed him away. Razorclaws vanished again and reappeared by Ixion's side.

"You two have impressive speed, but not enough," Razorclaws remarked as he brought down his sword over Ixion.

"_**Eris Aero Blast!**_"

Suddenly, a condensed green beam shot toward Razorclaws. Using quick reflexes, the Neo-Rajita raised his sword and tried to hold the beam from blasting him. Ixion rushed up behind Razorclaws, delivering a kick to the warrior's back. The beam shot into Razorclaws, knocking him back 20 feet into the air. Eris and Ixion gave each other friendly nods.

"Thanks, Eris."

"It's not over yet, Ixion," the Texan stared intently at Razorclaws. "This guy is just as fast as we are."

"I calculate we're been moving close to hypersonic speeds during our brief battle."

"You'd be correct, Sailor Senshi," Razorclaws asserted as he eyed the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi. "Your analysis of our speed is impeccable." The man's face showed little emotion as he held out in front. "You two are beginning to irritate me. I'll be sure to eliminate you two as quickly and proficie-"

_**BAM!**_

Once again using quick reflexes, Razorclaws barely raised his sword and blocked Valkyrie Eris' right fist, which was imbued with a green aura. The Neo-Rajita vanished out of Eris' reach and reappeared thirty feet away.

"Talk to the fist. Damn, if there's anything I hate, it's letting a prick run his mouth," the Texan balled up her fists, growling.

Razorclaws lowered his sword in hand and frowned in response. "Well, you two are an interesting pair, but I cannot allow you defeat me. I must kill you, for the pride of the Neo-Rajita demands every Sailor Senshi to die." The swordsman slowly moved his sword in front of his face. "Come, you two. Meet your maker."

Valkyrie Eris and Valkyrie Ixion split up, flying out into opposite directions while encircling their enemy.

Valkyrie Ixion called out. "Let's do this, Eris!"

"Right!" Valkyrie Eris initially responded.

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/12:03 AM**_

Ryuuhi and Adam traded blows with Ayame, who quickly evaded their rapid kicks and punches. It looked as if Ayame was 'reading' their initial attacks before they attempted to throw a punch. Adam dashed past Ayame, quickly encircling the Neo-Rajita general. He put his hands out and released an invisible barrier. This invisible force pushed out like the wind and knocked Ayame back. This prompted Ryuuhi to mad dash toward Ayame. Like his father, Ryuuhi pulled out a sword and swung it to cut Ayame's chest.

However, Ayame evaded the sword strike and barely let the blade's tip scratch its chest. Ayame sprang back, evading close contact with Ryuuhi and Adam.

"Have you kept up with her... his speed?" Adam promptly asked.

Ryuuhi was surprised by how quickly Ayame moved, despite possessing keen eyes like his father. "Didn't think this freak could keep me guessing."

"Now, now, boys... it's not nice to judge me by my appearance," Ayame lifted her right hand and winked. "Calling me a _freak_? How rude. Such bigotry. Are you like this to your girlfriends?"

"You're not even all woman!" Ryuuhi and Adam snapped, their voices boomed in unison.

Brushing her hair back, Ayame scoffed and raised its hands. In each hand, cold air whirled around and formed ice daggers. The transgendered alien grabbed both daggers, slashing through the air with the deadly instruments. Adam and Ryuuhi stood their ground as Ayame assumed a battle stance. Adam promptly removed his cloak and let Deedee freely fly out. The tiny bat landed on Adam's right shoulder while hissing angrily at the alien.

"Who the hell does she think she is?!" Deedee hissed while bearing her fangs.

Adam assumed a battle stance and snorted. "Don't get too jealous, Deedee. Even _you_ are more beautiful than she is."

"Oh, you're so kind... wait a minute!"

Ryuuhi scoffed. "Enough you two. It's time we get serious." With that, the half demon raised his right hand, removing the bandages from his fist. As he unwrapped his bandaged hand, he revealed a black dragon tattoo, much like his father's. "I don't care what you are, but you're our enemy. As the son of Sailor Mars and Hiei Jaganshi, I just can't permit you and your pals to waltz in here to destroy our home!"

"Got that right," Adam concurred with his friend. "As much as we argue over stupid things..."

"Let's not get into now," Ryuuhi remarked as he channeled his dark flames through his sword. He turned, facing Ayame and smirked. "Let's get him, Adam."

"Right with you, Ryuuhi."

Ryuuhi and Adam rushed toward Ayame, who once again anticipated them. With a swing of his flaming sword, Ryuuhi's blade made contact with Ayame's left dagger. As Ayame tried to lift its dagger up, Ryuuhi's flaming sword melted the dagger. Ayame turned as Adam attempted to punch it. Ayame ducked under, kicking both of its feet into the boys' faces. Landing on its hands, it rotated itself and turned the encompassing area into ice. Ayame sprang down, landing on its feet as Ryuuhi and Adam landed on their feet.

"Hmmm, nice try, boys," Ayame coyly smirked as it toyed with the teens.

Ryuuhi scowled directly at the general. "You're getting annoying."

"She claims that she's a general of the Neo-Rajita, so it's no surprise we're struggling," Adam replied. "Of course, this one is just an unorthodox character."

"Unorthodox you say. I say I'm beautiful, but we all have differing views. Your snide remarks don't hurt me."

"Oh slay me," Ryuuhi growled irritably, his temper began to flare like his parents. "Adam, it's time. You know what to do."

"Huh...? Oh, right!" Adam smirked as he turned toward Deedee. "Ready, Deedee?"

"Leave it to me!" Deedee chirped happily as she flew around Adam's head.

Befuddled by the boys' rambling, Ayame scoffed irritably and gripped her ice dagger. "Let's go. Make your move, boys."

"As you wish," Adam rebuked as Deedee bit into the boy's neck and injected something into his body. "Mmmm."

Ayame wasted no time as she charged forward to attack the boys. "Don't get carried away! You two will still go down!"

While Deedee continued transferring her 'enhancement gift' into Adam, Ryuuhi raced ahead and stopped Ayame with a sword strike. Ryuuhi and Ayame traded sword and dagger strikes, staying on par with one another. They countered each other's strikes, but Ryuuhi's flaming sword melted Ayame's dagger away. Ayame jumped back, evading Ryuuhi's flaming sword.

"Nice moves, boy, but I've fought better opponents than you," Ayame remarked as it walked back. It giggled, twirling a lock of its hair while eyeing Ryuuhi meticulously. "Whatever your friend's doing is not going to make any difference. The end result will be the same."

Ryuuhi smirked. "Keep thinking that." As he glanced over his shoulder, he watched as Adam's skin slowly turned pale. _Good. It's about time._

"Hey! What's happening to...him?!" Ayame exclaimed as she watched a dark purple aura shrouding Adam's body. She also noticed the teen's complexion turn pale and his eyes became crimson. _What in Lord Gamera's name is going on? He's transforming... much like we can. But that tiny creature... it must have given him something to augment his power!_

Raising his head, Adam sniffed the air as a wicked smile adorned his face. "Mmmm. Thank you, Deedee."

"You're very welcome!" Deedee replied, her eyes turned into giant, pink hearts. _Gosh, screw Edward Cullens. Adam-sama is THE definition of vampire bad-boy hotness! _

Taking a bow, Adam feigned chivalry. "Shall we dance, madam...?" He did a quick double take. "...oh, right. You're not really a woman. Let's take him apart, Ryuuhi!"

Ryuuhi nodded with approval. "Now, this is the side of you I like best." Dashing forward, Ryuuhi blitzed from one side of the icy floor to an opposite end.

With his Youki augmented by Deedee, Adam's speed was enhanced several times over. He dashed forward, his movements so fast that he could not be seen, except for brief moments when he shifted direction slightly. He and Ryuuhi both reached Ayame as they attacked the general head-on. Ayame quickly put up its arms, attempting to counter Adam and Ryuuhi's blows.

"DAMN! YOU TWO ARE PERSISTENT!" Ayame screamed, trying to keep up with the duo.

Meanwhile, Deedee sat on a light post as she watched the three blurs smashing through concrete and windows.

"Yeah... things are gonna get messy soon," the tiny bat sweatdropped. "Go, Ryuuhi-kun! Go, Adam-sama! Kick her... his... its butt!"

Annoyed by the bat's loud cheering, Ayame growled as Ryuuhi and Adam knocked her back ten feet. Ryuuhi and Adam landed side by side, watching Ayame getting off the ground.

"All right, boys. No more nice Ayame," the Neo-Rajita general wore a smirk while wiping the blood off her lips. "Playtime is over."

xxxxx

_**Juuban Public Hall/Rooftop/12:05 AM**_

Reptiledramon took to the air as he watched the Sailor Quartet scattering. The four Senshi leapt off the public hall's rooftop, prompting the cybernetic dragon to open its mouth.

"_**Crash Charge!**_" Reptiledramon roared, spewing out a charged blast directly for the Quartet.

Sailor Ceres shouted as she and her three cohorts flew off the ground.

_**BOOM!**_

The cybernetic dragon's blast ripped open a hole through the street, destroying any building in close range. Reptiledramon's sensors picked up on four highly-powered energy beacons. He raised his head, noticing the Quartet flying above him.

"Whew! That was close!" Sailor Juno exclaimed.

"This beast's armor is too tough for us to penetrate!" Sailor Vesta snarled angrily.

Sailor Pallas quickly added. "Oh, we could try our combo attack!"

"It's worth a shot, you guys. Let's go for it," Ceres eyed the cybernetic behemoth. _This monster's armor must be made out of that Chrome Digizoid I keep hearing about. We need to aim for an unprotected spot. _"Sailor Quartet! Let's get to it!"

"Yes!" The other three initially responded.

Reptiledramon growled, his intimidating eyes glowed bright gold. "In the name of the Neo-Rajita and Lord Gamera, all Sailor Senshi must perish!"

As the Quartet quickly came together, Reptiledramon flew toward them and opened its mouth to fire another blast.

"How could a digimon pay allegiance to the Rajita?!" Sailor Juno was astounded.

"Doesn't matter! Here he comes! Ready...!" Ceres called out as she and her cohorts. _No, we're not going to have time!_ "SCATTER!"

With that, the Quartet spread out across the aerial battlefield. Reptiledramon flew right through the air and stopped fifteen feet above the Sailor Quartet. Reptiledramon locked its eyes on his four targets, distinguishing each one with analytic eyes.

"Sorry, guys. Time for Plan B," Ceres apologized as she didn't tale her eyes off the cybernetic behemoth.

xxxxx

I was here

_**Near Tokyo Tower/12:07 AM**_

Evading Valkyrie Orcus and Valkyrie Quaoar's kicks, Toro swayed his head around while timing the girls' attacks. Toro unsheathed his sword in one hand and fired a beam out of his other. After one swipe of his sword, he unleashed a flurry of rapid beams at Orcus and Quaoar. Toro vanished and reappeared above the Valkyrie duo as he fired more beams at them. Valkyrie Orcus pressed both hands together as she released streams of black shadows.

"_**Orcus Shadow Force!**_"

Toro moved out of the shadows' reach and flew up. Sailor Quaoar rocketed upward as she flew right behind Toro, unleashing a torrent of massive vines to ensnare the Neo-Rajita warrior.

"_**Quaoar Frenzy Plant!**_"

Toro sneered as Quaoar's vines grabbed his right wrist. She pulled, twisting the vine around the warrior's arm. Toro applied an energy flow in his arm, which incinerated the vines. Suddenly, Orcus flew up behind Toro and kicked him in the head... only for Toro to turn around and counter her kick with his sword.

"Nice try, Sailor Senshi, but, I can read your movements long before you even attempt to move."

Quaoar shot towards Toro and kicked him the back. As the kick connected, Toro was knocked a ten feet below. Toro stopped his fall while throwing his arms out, keeping himself afloat in mid-air. Quaoar and Orcus quickly rushed towards the sword-wielding alien, nailing him with a barrage of kicks. Toro raised his sword, trying to keep up and counter the Senshi's rapid kicks.

"Let's keep on him, Quaoar!"

"Right!"

While blocking their attacks, Toro cackled at the girls' efforts. "You call this a fight?! I haven't even warmed up!"

"You're full of it! Don't listen to him, Quaoar!"

Quaoar remained focused as she delivered a chop to Toro's chest and flipped over to nail him with several spin wheel kicks. Toro flew back away from Quaoar's physical strikes. Quaoar quickly got into the rhythm, focusing on the Neo-Rajita general.

"Nice one, girl," Orcus clapped her hands.

"Thank you, but we shouldn't take our eyes off him," Quaoar advised the Australian.

Orcus nodded. "Yeah, right."

"Good advice. When you're facing me, you always better be on your guard," Toro smirked as he held his sword in front of his face. "Let us continue. Let's see if you're powers have evolved as Melancholia believes."

The Kuiper Senshi pair put up their guard as Toro readied his next move.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban Convention Center/Rooftop/12:09 AM**_

"HA!" "KYA!" "TA!" Various battle cries emanated from a rooftop where another battle commenced.

Battle Jupiter punched her fist into the ground, smashing through the concrete like it was nothing. Volcanus jumped up, only to descend back down and throw a punch at the rooftop. With one punch, Volcanus smashed through the roof and let it collapse from his punch. Battle Jupiter backflipped away from Volcanus while Summoner Venus and Cyber Mercury raced toward their colleague. The trio jumped up as they took to the air, keeping themselves afloat over what was left of the convention center's rooftop. There was nothing but piled rubble burying the theatre from within.

"You ok, Battle Jupiter?" Summoner Venus inquired, standing on Battle Jupiter's right side.

Battle Jupiter wore a proud smile. "I'm fine, but man... this guy's strong."

"Don't worry. We have your back, Battle Jupiter. This brute can't beat us," Summoner Venus said as she pulled out a long, light blue staff - which had orbs on both ends. "We are the Senshi's children after all."

Volcanus looked up at the trio smugly, clenching both hands into fists. "Humph, bugs."

"Still, we'd best not get hit by one of his punches," Cyber Mercury stated while a visor appeared over her eyes, allowing her to scan Volcanus. To her shock, her visor detected a powerful aura radiating from the behemoth. "His entire body is protected with a strong aura."

Battle Jupiter smirked. "Like invisible armor. I think I can take it down."

"We're working together, Battle Jupiter," Summoner Venus reminded her colleague. "Let's just attack him and..."

Just then, Volcanus flew up so fast that the three girls didn't even notice he had zipped past them. The three turned around frantically as Volcanus swiftly moved behind the three Neo Senshi. Volcanus swung his right arm across, prompting the girls to spread out. Summoner Venus whirled her staff up as a beam opened a hole in space-time.

"_**Summon: Venus Radiation Blades!**_"

From out of the hole, a barrage of blade-shaped energy beams came down on Volcanus and held him at bay. As Summoner Venus continuously released more heat blades, Battle Jupiter rocketed toward Volcanus and invoked electricity in her right hand. She punched Volcanus' stomach.

"_**Jupiter Lightning Jab!**_"

_**POW!**_

Feeling the effects of the female warrior's punch, Volcanus slightly doubled over. But, he quickly shook off the effects and retaliated by throwing two rapid punches, which sent a powerful wind that knocked Battle Jupiter back. Volcanus opened his mouth, spewing a pillar of devastating flames at Summoner Venus' direction.

"_**Magma Flames!**_"

Just as the pillar of flames was about to engulf Summoner Venus, Battle Jupiter flew up and threw herself in front of her friend.

"Hold on! Battle Jupiter..."

"Willing to take my attack for your friend's sake?! How brave, BUT STUPID!" Volcanus roared, mocking Battle Jupiter's bold efforts.

"_**Mercury Ocean Barrier!**_"

Suddenly, a giant pillar of water spread out and formed a giant wall to stop the forthcoming flames. Battle Jupiter and Summoner Venus were relieved as their third teammate came to the rescue. Cyber Mercury stood behind the massive wall of water, which she augmented using more water to strengthen its defenses.

Volcanus growled with annoyance. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, but, you mess with my friends... you're messing with me, you big bastard," Cyber Mercury remarked as she coldly stared at the behemoth. "Cyber Mercury, at your service."

"Thanks for the save, Mercury," the brown-haired Summoner Venus sighed with relief, wiping her forehead like nothing mattered.

Battle Jupiter added. "Even I can't punch through Mercury's water defenses."

Cyber Mercury didn't take her eyes off Volcanus. "Our enemy's body is like a volcano, he has a magma chamber in his abdomen, providing a heat source for his attacks that I can't neutralize."

"Ick! Are you serious?!" Summoner Venus blanched, her mouth widened with disgust.

Battle Jupiter replied. "Then, I better be careful with this guy."

Bringing her arm down, Cyber Mercury called off her water wall and watched Volcanus slowly levitate toward them.

"I see you're the analytic member of your team. Very observant of you," Volcanus said, his interest shifted toward Cyber Mercury. "But, you can't exploit my weakness. Even with your ragtag team here..."

Cyber Mercury easily countered. "On the contrary, I know exactly how to defeat you now."

"Huh...?" The Neo-Rajita blinked with bewilderment. His reaction quickly changed as he stifled with laughter. "You're a comedian. No, really. You should win an award for being the biggest shit talker I've ever come across."

"Care to try me and my friends?" Cyber Mercury advised the Neo-Rajita behemoth.

Volcanus frowned as he flew out to attack the Neo Senshi head-on. The trio spread out, leaving Battle Jupiter to hold off Volcanus. She jumped and kicked Volcanus' lower jaw. Battle Jupiter distanced herself from the behemoth as she rejoined her friends.

"Let's give him our secondary attacks, guys," Summoner Venus said.

"Hell yeah," Battle Jupiter affirmed.

Cyber Mercury added while clenching her right hand. "This doctor is ready to _operate_." She motioned her view toward Volcanus, eyeing the monster's chest and abdomen. "Make your move, you big-mouthed bastard."

Volcanus merely smirked, shrugging off the trio. He vanished out of their sight, catching the three Senshi off guard. As they turned around, Volcanus was already behind them with arms folded.

"I think it's time we raise the stakes, Senshi," Volcanus chuckled calmly.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Local Neighborhood/12:11 AM**_

"ROWL!"

"ROWL!"

Kaname and Chisame howled in unison, throwing up their left hands over their heads. They quickly spun around, putting their backs against each other. Kaname extended his left leg out, planting his foot on the ground. Chisame followed exactly like her partner, mirroring his every move. They split from each other and struck a flashy, double pose.

"LET OUR..." Kaname shouted.

"FIGHTING SPIRITS..." Chisame continued.

"RESONATE!" The duo screamed out in unison, both striking their own unique poses. Kaname stood in a split-legged position with both hands over the sides of his face. Standing in front of her partner, she turned her back and bent forward. With her butt sticking out, she lowered her head and threw her arms out. "TEAM KANA-CHI SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

Sailor Blue Mars, Daiki, and Raizen Jr. gave them blank, befuddled stares.

"...Am I watching some rendition of Super Sentai?" Raizen Jr. inquired.

"More like the Ginyu Force... except at least this girl is cuter than some butt ugly alien," Daiki added.

Sailor Blue Mars scratched her head. "...You think any girl is cute, Daiki, especially alien girls."

Kaname and Chisame scoffed as they undid their over-the-top cheesy poses.

Kaname snorted, feeling dejected by their reactions. "They... they weren't even captivated by our glamour and awe, Chisame! What could be the problem?!"

Chisame shrugged. "Beats me. I guess they have lack the glamorous battle spirit we possess."

IceLeomon walked over toward his colleagues. "Pay them no mind. They won't stand a chance against our team spirit."

"OH YEAH!" Kaname hollered.

Chisame whirled around as she pointed at Blue Mars, Daiki, and Raizen Jr. "You hear that, evil doers! While General Ayame takes care of your cohorts, you'll be dealing with us! SO... GET READY! TO GET DAZZLED BY OUR SPECTACULAR... GRANDIOSE... BATTLE SPIRIT!"

"PREPARE TO BE PUNISHED! IN THE NAME OF GENERAL AYAME!"

A brief, awkward silence overtook the scene. Blue Mars, Daiki, and Raizen Jr. all groaned out of sheer annoyance.

"..." Kaname and Chisame blinked, their mouths agape. Nervous sweatdrops fell down their foreheads as their enemies gave them no reaction toward their over-the-top, cartoonish antics.

Daiki groaned, shaking his head. "...I don't think I can take you guys, seriously. I mean..." He bellowed out angrily toward the trio. "How the fuck can ANYONE take you seriously?!"

"Because we have to bear with it," Blue Mars responded. "No matter how super lame their poses are."

Raizen Jr. nodded. "Yeah. We've been left in charge of keeping Juuban safe." Clenching his right hand, he let a dark red aura surround his entire body. His half demon blood pumped faster as his ecstasy for battle was aroused. "Despite how silly they seem, I can sense these three have some impressive power. Though, I might have to calm down before I get _too _excited."

The blue-haired Senshi pressed her hands together as she focused, letting a light blue aura radiate her graceful figure. In conjunction with the aura, her eyes turned snow white while her hair wavered.

"RJ. At what class did we rank last time?" Blue Mars inquired, continuing to harness her Youki to augment her Sailor power.

Raizen Jr. responded as he eyed the three Neo-Rajita representatives. "In demon class? I think we chalked up at Mid A-Classes six months ago. Though, you, Ryuuhi, Adam, and I should be S-Classes soon."

"Sheesh, I'm glad I'm on your side... or you'd tear me apart."

Blue Mars giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Daiki. You and Amaya are the brains of our team. Give yourself more credit. Besides, weren't you going to commandeer one of their ships?"

Before long, three Black Knight Buster mechas and two Black Knight Blitz mechas glided across the horizon. Momentarily distracted, the six warriors watched as the five mechas scanned through the entire sector.

Like a dog salivating at the sight of a delicious food, Daiki's eyes were fixated on the five mechas. His body was filled with glee as his eyes followed the mechas flying over the vicinity. He found a new toy with play with.

"You guys can take care of these three, right?"

"Go and have fun, Daiki. We'll handle these three jokers," Raizen Jr. said.

With that, Daiki speed off as he followed the mechas.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Kaname roared as he tried chasing Daiki. "Fleeing from our duel, you coward?!"

Suddenly, Raizen Jr. blitzed in front of Kaname as he cut the Subordinate Officer off.

"Going somewhere?" Raizen Jr. frowned as he and Kaname threw their first punches.

As the males engaged in their skirmish, IceLeomon ran off to pursue Daiki. This left Chisame and Blue Mars to face each other.

"Guess this just leaves us girls," Chisame smirked.

Blue Mars took a battle stance and formed a glowing ball of ice in her hands. "You're hiding more than you're letting on. But I prefer to end this quick. I'm not here to prove which of us is stronger... I'm here to protect my family's home. Everything they cherish is here. I won't allow you to ruin it." She grabbed the ice ball, which solidified in her palms. "As Sailor Mars and Hiei's daughter, I won't let them down."

"Such a touching speech, but you'll never defeat the Neo-Rajita," Chisame replied as she boldly raced toward Blue Mars. "Sailor Senshi... KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"I was going to say the same thing," Blue Mars' eyes narrowed as she headed off to attack Chisame.

xxxxx

_**Hikawa Shrine/12:13 AM**_

As he backpedaled, Yuuichirou kept his distance from Starmon X. The digimon, whose body was shaped like a star, paced forward methodically. Clenching his hands into fists, Yuuichirou felt a surge of Youki flowing within his inner body.

"Oh, ho. What do you think you're doing, human?" Starmon X asked, putting his hands against his hips. "I came here sensing fluctuating powers from various sources, but, I don't sense anything from you. At least, nothing a super human possesses." Chuckling, Starmon X popped his knuckles. "Make it easy on yourself and surrender to the Neo-Rajita. They are the gods you should be seeking salvation from."

"Salvation? Don't give me that crap," Yuuichirou growled, gritting his teeth. "You think I need salvation? I already have a woman's blessings. I'll take her word over yours. And how dare you speak the Neo-Rajita like they're saviors. They're not saviors. They're monsters. You're on the wrong side. Aren't you a digimon? You're supposed to be fighting against them!"

Starmon X chortled amusedly. "You refuse to be saved? You turn down enlightenment? The Neo-Rajita graciously welcomed me, a digimon who views the them as gods. Make it easy on yourself and join us."

"No..." Yuuichirou's growls turned into demonic howling as he turned into his fully Lycan form right off the bat. "...I'LL NEVER BETRAY REI-SAN!"

"So, you'd rather stay on the side of injustice? You'd rather pledge allegiance to a Sailor Senshi, an enemy of Lord Gamera?" The exasperated X-Digimon sighed. "Too bad. I thought you'd understand. But you're no different from any normal humans."

"Get off Rei-san's property!" Yuuichirou growled as he lunged right at Starmon X.

Just as Yuuichirou reached for the enemy, Starmon X quickly vanished out of his reach. Before the Lycan turned, Starmon X reappeared while pointing a finger on Yuuichirou's forehead.

"Being blessed with the X-Antibody grants me greater speed and power than ever before," the X-Digimon affirmed while preparing to fire a beam through the Lycan's head. "I don't know if this'll kill you, but it's worth a shot. Want to try me?"

Yuuichirou seized Starmon X's hand and tossed him aside. Starmon X gracefully landed on his feet and prepared to retaliate against the defensive Lycan.

"Look at you, wolf man," Starmon X chortled. "So pathetic. Think you can take on one of Blitzkrieg's Subordinate Officers?! Think again! You'll wish you were dead when I kill you!" With that, he dashed forward and prepared to fire a beam toward Lycan.

"Come on...!"

"_**Garuru Tomahawk!**_"

Suddenly, a pair of missiles launched out of the shrine's direction and blasted the ground near Starmon X. The resulting explosion caught Starmon X by surprise and knocked him back ten feet away from Yuuichirou. The Lycan distanced himself from the explosion and glanced around to find the perpetrator behind the missile attack. As he pivoted his head, Yuuichirou noticed ShadowMetalGarurumon, the Neo Spirit Detectives, and Tuxedo Kamen running down the steps.

"Yuuichirou-san! Are you okay?!" Cammy called out to her sister's friend.

"Thanks, you guys..." Yuuichirou smiled.

Yui jumped off the steps as she and ShadowMetalGarurumon jumped on the frontlines. Starmon X sprang back, bewildered by the presence of ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"A digimon attacked you, Yuuichirou-san?" Yui asked the Lycan.

"Yeah, but this guy claims he's with the Rajita. He's like some kind of sympathizer."

"And I'm not the only one. There are several hundreds. Growing into the thousands," the X-Digimon claimed as he intently stared at ShadowMetalGarurumon. "And I see this digimon is a pet for a human. No matter. I won't let Blitzkrieg down."

Tuxedo Kamen was shocked like the others were. He added while unsheathing a blade out of his cane. "You've been blinded."

"No, you're mistaken. My fellow digimon and I who were once infected with the X-Virus have joined the Neo-Rajita on our own free will."

Kohana scoffed as she turned toward Shiro, agitated by Starmon X's arrogance. "Sheesh, this guy needs to get off his damn high horse. Blah, blah. God, this guy just talks like a jackass."

"I'll say. He certainly preaches bullshit," Shiro replied.

"X-Virus?" Aoshi murmured. "What's an X-Virus?"

"Nothing you should concern yourselves with. It just means that I was destined to serve a greater purpose!" Starmon X exclaimed, raising his hands over his pointy head. "If you won't join our cause, then you shall die."

ShadowMetalGarurumon crouched as he growled toward Starmon X. "Yui? Shall we?"

"You guys stand back. We'll take care of this guy," Yui declared as she and ShadowMetalGarurumon confronted the X-Digimon.

Starmon X frowned, disapproving of the duo's choice for action. "Typical human arrogance. Fine, but realize you're facing one of Blitzkrieg's Subordinate Officers! I won't be easily defeated!" He sprang forward, preparing to head off ShadowMetalGarurumon. "You will become enlightened, non-believer!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon sidestepped Starmon X, letting him punch through the air instead. "Shut up and fight, motor mouth."

"Walk all over him, ShadowMetalGarurumon," Yui coolly smirked, witnessing the skirmish with the others.

As the two digimon fought, Kohana became distracted as she thought about her brother's current whereabouts.

"Rio..." Kohana murmured as she felt a cold chill down her back. _This feeling... he must be in danger... could it be... is Kyo here?!_

xxxxx

_**Near the Aino-Kuroshishi Residence/12:14 AM**_

Team Urameshi finally engaged the Demon Knights and the Shadow Guardians in an all-out skirmish. The battle lines were drawn as each member of Yusuke's group paired off against their opposition.

xxxxx

Yusuke dashed toward Kyo and Shin, who both jumped right at the former Spirit Detective. Shin threw a punch, which Yusuke dodged. Yusuke grabbed Shin's left arm and punched him with a Youki-powered fist into his chest. The shot sent Shin flying through a plate glass window. Kyo brought out a long, black sword imbued with Youki. The Moon Stone wielder raised his sword and ran up behind Yusuke. Yusuke sensed Kyo coming and vanished out of Kyo's reach. As Kyo turned, he probed a highly-powered spiritual signature from his left side.

"Very good, Yusuke Urameshi!" Kyo complimented Yusuke as he saw an enlarged blue beam hurdling toward him.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

Waving his sword around, Kyo smashed it into Yusuke's Spirit Gun beam. The sword's blade slowly started to crack as the overwhelming pressure of Yusuke's attack dissolved the Youki. Kyo took no chances as he evaded the beam, letting it fly through into the air.

"That was your warning shot. Next time, your body gets blown to bits."

Kyo openly mocked Yusuke by clapping his hands. Bringing his right hand out, another black sword materialized to replace the broken blade.

"As long as I wield my Demon Moon Stone, I can create as many swords as I want."

Yusuke snorted. "You want a medal?"

"You're quite the comedian, Yusuke Urameshi. My dear brother must've spent some quality time laughing at your jokes."

"I am what I am. But, as far as I'm concerned, my friends and I turned out to be better brothers than your sorry ass."

As if Yusuke's words were getting to him, Kyo anxiously gripped his sword. His smirk was replaced with a sneer, revealing his jealous nature. His calm exterior was slowly starting to become undone. However, Kyo quickly calmed down, smiling.

"You might be suitable foster brothers, but, you'll never be related by blood to Rio. He and Kohana are destined to come with me to Meikai. There's much work to be done..."

"Yeah, about taking them to see the Demon Priests," Yusuke replied as he clenched his fists. His eyes narrowed intently, taking great pleasure in setting Rio's brother straight. "You'll never reach those two as long as I'm still standing. So, take your best shot and try me."

Swinging his black sword around, Kyo sprinted ahead. He opened his left hand, unleashing a bombardment of condensed black orbs at Yusuke. The former Spirit Detective wasted no time as he backhanded each orb, deflecting them out of his path. He came forward and thrust his right fist into Kyo's sword. As fist and sword collided, it set of a reaction of two opposing energies colliding. Black and white streams of light intertwined around the two, enveloping the two S-Class fighters. The surrounding environment shook from the pressure. The ground started to crack under their feet. A crater quickly opened up underneath Yusuke and Kyo.

"Very good, Yusuke! I'm quite impressed with your power... to think I'd be battling a rare being such as yourself!" Kyo laughed, taking pleasure in this delightfully rare moment. His eyes widened, invigorated by Yusuke's unique power. "To think you'd wield an equal amount of spiritual and demonic energies! I can't wait to see more!"

Yusuke responded, shrugging off his words. "If I cut loose, I might turn this whole city into a wasteland."

"Heh, that'd just make our battle epic, wouldn't it?"

"Whatever... are you gonna fight or am I going to have to come at you?!"

"Let's have it then," Kyo challenged Yusuke's strength and endurance.

With that, Kyo and Yusuke collided as they traded blows. Fists and sword strikes connected with each other rapidly, knocking down building walls and shattering glass all around. And this was merely the beginning.

Meanwhile, Shin slowly sat up and gazed in awe at the flashes of light flying across the streets.

"Incredible, this is coming from just Kyo... and Raizen's descendant?" Shin was in awe, captivated by the two High S-Class beings. _To think I was in the middle of this?! Just unbelievable... but, fear not... Kyo-sama, I'm still in this battle!_

Standing up on his feet, Shin sprinted off to follow Yusuke and Kyo's movements.

xxxxx

Hiei was locked in a one-on-two engagement with Shiki and Kademu. The demon swordsman was up to par with Shiki, but Kademu (like Shin before him) was astounded by their brief skirmish.

Hiei and Shiki both slid past each other. They turned around while holding their blades in hands. In Shiki's case, his claw fingers remained intact and impervious to Hiei's sword. Hiei eyed the dark red-armored Demon Knight, maintaining a grip on his sword.

"_**Your speed is quite impressive, Hiei of the Jagan Eye,**_" Shiki spoke in a cybernetic tone, his voice was still distorted. "_**Our speed is practically even, but, I've analyzed your precision and how quickly you thrust and swing your blade.**_"

Standing unfazed, Hiei noticed no scathes were inflicted on Shiki's armor. _Even my best strikes didn't even cut through him. Time for a different approach._

It didn't take long for Hiei to vanish from Shiki's sights, only to reappear by the Demon Knight's side. As Hiei attempted to stab his side, Shiki seized the swordsman's blade with his left hand. He yanked the sword forward and attempted to stab Hiei with his claws. Hiei grabbed Shiki's right hand, twisting it around to force him to relinquish his hold. Shiki wouldn't budge, prompting Hiei to headbutt his face. Shiki's head snapped back as Hiei grabbed his sword and sprang back.

Suddenly, before Hiei could blink, Shiki reappeared behind the demon swordsman. Hiei whirled around, lifting to his sword to keep Shiki's clawed hands from reaching him. Taking full advantage of the opportunity, the dark flame wielder kicked Shiki off his feet. As Hiei thrust his sword upward, he barely grazed Shiki's right shoulder as the Demon Knight tilted his entire body aside. Both Hiei and Shiki vanished like blurs as they reappeared a short distance apart from each other.

Kademu could only look on with captivated awe. _They're too fast even for my own eyes to follow. Shiki-sama's speed is impressive, but so is Hiei of the Jagan Eye. Both of them are in full awareness of each other's abilities, but, Shiki-sama... he'll outlast Hiei. I just know he will. Perhaps this is my chance to find Rio's sister. Yes, perfect._

"_**Let us continue this, Hiei of the Jagan Eye.**_"

The demon swordsman scoffed. "Let's go."

With Hiei and Shiki focused on each other, Kademu took this chance to flee as he hurried off to locate Kohana's current position.

xxxxx

As Kurama swung his thorn whip, Gami sidestepped the red-haired man's deadly vine. Gami opened his right hand, blasting through the vine as he cut in half. He whirled around as Kurama threw a bombardment of seeds at him. Gami's body shuddered while turning into a giant sheet of smoke. The seeds passed through the thick mist which used to be Gami's solidified form. Taken by surprise, Kurama jump back as Gami moved toward him.

"Keeping your distance from me, Youko Kurama? Oh, yes, I know all there is to know about you, Legendary Bandit."

As Kurama jumped atop the nearest brick wall, the fox analytically studied the demon's gaseous form.

Gami's body turned back into his solid form as he charged through the brick wall. Kurama jumped off the wall and landed on the ground behind Gami. The gargantuan whirled around as he caught a seed, which Kurama attempted to implant in him. Crushing the seed in his hand, Gami dissolved the remains with his Youki.

"Nice try, but, like I said, I know all your techniques."

"How unfortunate," Kurama remarked.

"As you can see, I'm able to shift and alter my body from a solid to smoke," Gami explained to his adversary, patting his chest with one hand. "I call it my _**Smoke Cloak**_. By implementing his technique, I can transfer my real form back to the Meikai and replace it with my own shadow. I'm sure you've seen it done before."

"It's a form of Astral Projection. The Demon Priests managed to use this when we faced them briefly."

The Demon Knight smiled widely. "Correct, Youko."

"You say that name so casually... believing that I am him. He's nowhere on this battlefield."

"You are Youko Kurama."

Kurama shot a cold glare at Gami. "I am just plain Kurama." Drawing out another Rose Whip out of his gorgeous red hair, the fox swung it around him in a circle as rose petals began scattering toward Gami. "_**Rose Whip Thorn Wheel.**_"

"This trick?" Gami scoffed irritably as his body shifted into black smoke. He passed through the petals, unaffected by the fox's razor-sharp petals. "No, this is not your best, Youko. I'm disappointed. I was expecting more from the great Legendary Bandit."

Narrowing his eyes, Kurama quietly muttered impassively - almost menacing. "You haven't seen what I'm capable of."

"Then, it should be a joy to watch, Kurama," Nihi called out as he landed atop of a nearby rooftop. The elder Shadow Guardian glared down at Kurama. "Gami-sama, I'll leave him to you. I'm off to find Kyo's sister, Kohana."

"Then, go! You're wasting time!" Gami's voice boomed, causing Nihi to flinch with fright.

Staring at Nihi, Kurama launched a petal directly toward Nihi. The Shadow Guardian quickly stopped the petal with his hand and burned it with a Youki aura. The burnt petals scattered across Nihi, but did nothing more than spill across his chest. Nihi turned around and raced off to locate Kohana's current position.

"No, I've got..." Kurama paused as Gami appeared behind him.

Gami raised his right hand, bringing it down while clenching his fist.

_**BAM!**_

Kurama jumped out of Gami's reach as the gargantuan smashed through the concrete. As Kurama landed on nearby sidewall, Gami opened his mouth and blasted through the barrier with a strong Youki beam. Though, the beam did more than eradicate the wall. It wiped out at least a block of concrete walls and a few abandoned houses behind them. Kurama sprinted across the street, leading into an empty side of Juuban. It didn't take long for Gami to pursue the red-haired fox as he turned into his smoke form and picked up the pace on the fox.

_Yui and the others... you'll have to protect Kohana now. Be careful, kids._ Kurama thought as he hurried down the street while leaping up, reaching the top of a rooftop. He ran across, hopping over rooftop after rooftop while Gami flew right after his prey.

xxxxx

Rio sprang across and attempted to punch Selipa. The Demon Knight easily evaded Rio's punch, perfectly timing the accuracy of his fist. Rio jumped forward and attempted a kick. Selipa put her right hand out, catching Rio by his foot. As she pushed him back, Rio backflipped and landed on his feet.

Selipa quickly took to the air as she opened both hands. She cut loose, unleashing a barrage of Youki blasts at Kyo's brother. Rio didn't waste any time while dancing around the volley of blasts. As one beam shot toward him, he sidestepped it. Another beam came, but he jumped over it. A third one came and he backhanded the beam into the air. Suddenly, Selipa vanished and reappeared above Rio.

"Pretty good, but your brother is better," Selipa smirked as she levitated in front of Rio and slammed her right knee into his abdomen.

"UGH!" Rio gasped out, doubling over from Selipa's vicious shot. He grabbed his gut while coughing. "...damn."

Selipa ran up and kicked Rio in the face. Taking a kick to his chin, Rio fell to the ground and hit his face on the pavement.

"Oh, c'mon now. Surely you can take more than this, Rio Kuroshishi," Selipa scoffed, unimpressed with Kyo's brother. "Your brother hyped you like you were supposed to be his equal, but, you're having trouble with me? You're clearly not ready to face Kyo... _my_ Kyo."

Gritting his teeth, Rio pulled his face off the ground and struggled to sit up. Pain gripped his entire body while still feeling the effects of Selipa's blows. However, as he raised his head, he muttered a chant, which Selipa picked up on it. "As master of the Demon Sun Stone..." He clenched his right fist as a black aura imbued around it. "...the power of the Lion Fist... compels me to vanquish YOU!" He quickly turned and punched Selipa's abdomen. "_**Lion Demon Fist!**_"

On the receiving end of Rio's glowing fist, Selipa was knocked across through two concrete walls behind her. Rio raced ahead in pursuit of the sailing Demon Knight. He fired off more black Youki blasts out of his fists. As Selipa hit the ground, the blasts came toward her. She sprang up, catching each blast with her hands. She seized the beams as she redirected them back to Rio. Rio's armor quickly summoned a barrier, which negated the blasts. Taking advantage of the distracted Demon Stone wielder, Selipa ran up in front of Rio and delivered a flying kick into his chest. Rio sidestepped out of Selipa's way and grabbed her left arm. She whirled around, swinging the female Demon Knight along.

As he finished swinging, he hurled her into the air and flew up to attack her. He flew upward and levitated over Selipa's limp form. He raised his hands, forming a black ball of energy in his palms.

"_**Burning Black Sun!**_" The Demon Stone wielder shouted as he brought the ball down on Selipa.

As she shook her head, Selipa saw the glowing ball coming toward her. She raised her right hand, forging a net made out of green Youki. She whirled her body around, weaving the net around the giant orb. Swinging her right arm up, she directed the net to shoot the ball back at Rio. "Here! You can have it!"

Overcome with shock, Rio desperately glided toward the orb and caught it. While struggling to repel it, he pulled his right fist back and punched the ball into the air. As the ball flew up, it destabilized and exploded. The empty buildings near the explosion collapsed under the overwhelming force being released. Selipa levitated down as she watched Rio still afloat in mid-air, catching his breath.

"Nice try, but, it's going to take more to beat me, Rio Kuroshishi," Selipa smirked evilly, gazing up at Rio attentively.

Rio coldly shot a glare down at the Demon Knight. "My brother... you know about his weakness." Clenching his right hand, he roared out. "If I can beat you, I can force you to tell me about my brother's weaknesses!"

"_Defeat me?_ Sorry, was that supposed to be a joke?"

"You'll be the joke when I'm through with you."

Selipa rolled her eyes. "Stay down like the good pet you are, Rio. Your loving brother has come for you and Kohana. Why do you resist? We aren't here to take your life."

"I'd rather die than come with you..."

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen," Selipa said. "But, I can't say the same for your friends. Their lives mean little to us." As she assumed a split-legged stance, the Demon Knight let a dark purple aura flare around her. "C'mon, show me more of your talents, Rio Kuroshishi! Just so I know I've defeated you at your very best!"

Rio carefully formulated his next course of action. However, images of his brother's haunting visage and voice kept distracting him.

_Kyo... I had no idea our powers were this far apart. But, if I can defeat your partner... I'll know if I stand a chance against you._

Meanwhile, Braco gazed on from behind a shattered concrete wall. His eyes shifted back and forth between the two warriors.

"Selipa-sama is looking great out there. She's always in top form," Braco commented as he poked his head out.

"BRACO!" Selipa called out without even turning to face him. On the other hand, she did acknowledge his presence. "Go and find the girl! I have Rio where I want him! Kohana Kuroshishi must be captured!"

"Yes, Selipa-sama! At once!"

With that, Braco vanished from the spot.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Rio angrily roared as he flew off to chase Braco.

But, Selipa quickly cut him off as she appeared right in front of him. The Demon Knight punched him in the face, knocking Rio back.

"You're fight is with me, Rio. Your sister won't escape the Shadow Guardians' sights."

Growling with frustration, the Demon Stone wielder's emotions were getting the better of him. But, he couldn't afford to let his own emotions consume him during his initial battle with the female Demon Knight. Selipa clenched her fists and challenged Rio to step forward, waving her hands out to bait him in.

"You and your crew aren't getting your hands on Kohana. Not now... NOT EVER!" Rio roared, his emotions erupted in conjunction with a purple aura flaring around him.

Selipa chuckled. "Good pet. Now let's continue your torture."

xxxxx

"HYAH!" Mizuno cried out as she jumped across and tried to kick Toki in the chest. Suddenly, as she came within inches of him, Toki ducked under and avoided the attack. Mizuno gingerly landed on her feet only to be blasted from behind. "AUGH!"

Toki had one hand out, from which he fired more Youki blasts.

Three blasts struck Mizuno's back, pummeling her. A fourth knocked Mizuno back several feet. The humanoid Sirendramon rolled across, her body in pain after being blasted like repeated Youki shots. Toki wore a sadistic smirk as he stalked toward Mizuno's fallen form.

"Whoever you are, you've lasted this long against a Demon Knight. I'm impressed, woman," Toki chortled, his voice was akin to an arrogant aristocrat. As he stopped, his shadow loomed over Mizuno's prone form. "Humph, but I'm putting an end here." He lowered his right hand as a dark green Youki formed in his palm.

"Yes! Kill her, Toki-sama!" Namiza called out, cheering on the Demon Knight.

As the Youki ball grew wider...

Mizuno's eyes snapped open as she turned her body around...

"What...?!" Toki gasped.

"HYAH!"

Mizuno sprang up, kicking her right foot into Toki's jaw. Toki's head snapped back as Mizuno kicked him into the air. Toki fell back, landing on his back. Namiza jumped in to intervene as she came up behind Mizuno. The blue-haired female turned around as she raised her right hand, forming a ball of water. She crushed the ball, shooting a column of water directly at Namiza.

"_**Siren's Water Spiral!**_" Mizuno howled as she fired the powerful column of water, which pushed Namiza back.

Toki sat up in dramatic fashion as a chain formed in his hand. He threw the chain across, which wrapped around Mizuno's left wrist. Pulling the chain back, Toki yanked Mizuno forward and threw her through a power line post. As Mizuno's body smashed through the post, the power line collapsed, which cut off all the power within the local area. Mizuno struggled to pull the chains off her neck, but Toki yanked her forward and continued to make sporting of his prey.

"You know you'd make a nice lap dog. Now, be a good girl and sit," Toki grasped the chain, slowly choking Mizuno. "Give up and be my slave."

"...get bent, asshole..." Mizuno managed to cough out. "ACK!" She gasped out as Toki pulled again.

Namiza shook the water off her hair and clothes. As she watched Toki torturing Mizuno, she couldn't be any happier as she laughed aloud.

"YES! Choke her! Snap her neck, Toki-sama!"

"Ah! You're facing is starting to turn blue!" Toki laughed while lifting the chains along with Mizuno's prone form up. As he let Mizuno dangle in front of him, he applied his hands on her chest, caressing her breasts. "You've got such a sexy body. You'd look good in wearing nothing but chains and a collar. You'll be my perfect pet." He smirked, moving his hand on her face to caress her left cheek. "Any last words before I take you to the Meikai?"

"..." Mizuno closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Though, she managed to weakly utter a single word out. "...yes..." Suddenly, she reopened her eyes as they glowed light blue. Then, her entire body slowly started to grow as she took on a giant blue-bodied serpentine dragon form. The chain around her neck shattered as her size grew.

Astounded by Mizuno's transformation, Toki jumped back. His eyes widened as he and Namiza stepped away from the giant Sirendramon.

"I'M NO ONE'S TOY!" Mizuno roared as she swung her tail across, smashing it through a nearby concrete wall. She swung and attempted to behead the two.

Toki and Namiza jumped away, distancing themselves from Mizuno's wrath.

"She... she turned into a dragon?!" Namiza exclaimed with shock.

"I've seen demons turn into draconian entities in Makai and Meikai, but, this woman... she doesn't possess any Youki. What is she?" Toki speculated as he watched Mizuno face them directly.

Mizuno flew forward as she aimed to attack Toki and Namiza. Opening her mouth, she fired a powerful burst of water that splashed across like a tidal wave. The Demon Knight and the Shadow Guardian quickly took to the air as they flew off the ground. However, Mizuno took off after them as she chased them like a hunter.

"This is my true form! I am a Sirendramon!" Mizuno's voice boomed out as she whirled around above the duo. "Now that you've invoked the power of my true dragon form, you won't escape me!"

"...Toki-sama, we better retreat..."

Toki scoffed as he wore a confident smirk. "Nonsense. Even if she's a dragon, she's still going to be my pet."

xxxxx

Brimstone howled while punching through the side of a building. His scorching aura burned through the concrete as Kanzo sprang out of his hiding place. Unleashing blade-like tentacles out of his back, Kanzo ensnared the fire warrior's right arm and yanked him forward. Kanzo effortlessly threw him into a wall and pummeled him with his fists.

Suddenly, Brimstone caught one of Kanzo's fists. He ignited Kanzo's hand with fire, forcing the Demon Knight to relinquish his grip.

"ARGH!" Kanzo screamed while a part of the black slime covered up his fist, healing his burnt knuckles. "You made me feel pain. Congratulations. But, you won't keep me from eating your brain!"

Brimstone pulled both arms off the wall as he landed on the floor. He raised his head while his eyes glowed red.

"The silent type I see," Kanzo smirked, his tongue freely flickered out like a snake.

Taking a fighting stance, Brimstone took a page from Kurama's playbook and analyzed Kanzo - especially his black suit. He noticed that the suit was a sentient life form. He could sense a living Youki in the 'black suit.' _It appears I'm facing two demons at once._ He turned around as Moriya stood behind him while posed to attack. "Make that three."

Moriya blinked. "What?"

"We have you surrounded, warrior. Care to give up?" Kanzo jumped on a side wall as he adeptly crawled across it. "Or, shall I rip your head from that body of yours?"

Brimstone focused the fire in his hands as his entire form was surrounded by a flaming aura. Inside his face helmet, a pair of glowing red eyes beamed out. "How about... no?"

"If that's how you want it, then so be it! Moriya, attack him!" Kanzo roared as he sprang off the sidewall and launched mouth blasts.

Moriya spat a barrage of green blasts at Brimstone.

As Brimstone's aura widened, he pushed out a giant column of fire that incinerated everything within the building. Both Kanzo and Moriya were forced to retreat out of the building. The two demons were awestruck by the walking, living inferno that was Brimstone. Brimstone's entire body was consumed with flames, which was a beautiful sight from a far distance. But, from up close, it meant a quick death for anything that got too close to Brimstone's furious flames.

"How are we going to approach him, Kanzo-sama?"

The black-suited demon growled, bearing his sharp teeth. "He's exuding too much power. He'll run out of juice soon." _At least, that's what I'm hoping!_

xxxxx

"Take this, you!" Kuwabara shouted while swinging his Spirit Sword at Maga. Maga dodged away from Kuwabara's sword swing.

As Maga jumped away, Gyuuya removed his mask and released a purple mist that spewed out, covering the area near Kuwabara. As soon as the smoke touched the nearest tree, it melted and reduced it into purple muck. Kuwabara swung his double swords, fanning the deadly miasma away.

"Damn! What the hell kind of smoke is that?!" Kuwabara cursed, covering his nose/mouth. _That smoke just turned that tree into... goop._

As Gyuuya put his gas mask on, he sealed the miasma cloud inside his body.

"That's Gyuuya's miasma. He has no physical form, he's living miasma smoke!" Maga announced. "A human like you would die in minutes after inhaling it. Luckily for you, you've kept a safe distance."

Gyuuya chortled as he faced Kuwabara. "But, not for long."

"What kind of sick freaks live in Meikai?" The orange-haired young man frowned, putting on his 'game face.' He didn't deter to what Gyuuya demonstrated with his deadly miasma. "My Yukina-chan is waiting for me. I WON'T let you two freaks get the best of me... Kuwabara. A man's man!"

Maga chuckled amusedly by Kuwabara's declaration for his loved one. "Touching words."

"But, you'll be going back to your woman as a pile of bones when I'm done with ya! Gyahaha!" The gas-masked demon cackled while jumping up and down with glee.

Not moving an inch from his spot, Kuwabara channeled his focus on the two demons. Against two Shadow Guardians, he was on his own. This was his chance to prove himself.

Maga and Gyuuya split up as they encircled the lone human. Kuwabara's senses keenly followed the two. Despite his lack of speed, his durability and spiritual awareness would enable him to pull through this.

"Are you ready?" Maga hissed.

"Ready to die, that is!" Gyuuya asked.

Kuwabara scowled as he twirled his double swords. "Sorry, but, I've been there once before, but I'd be happy to send you two to hell myself."

"Hah! That'd be just like sending us home!" The demons screeched as they lunged at Kuwabara from opposite sides. "NOW DIE!"

"BRING IT ON!"

xxxxx

As she spun up into mid-air, Maya landed on a rooftop. The last two Shadow Guardians, Sorisa and Chii, hopped on the same rooftop. The two moved in to encircle the Chimera girl.

"Really? Do you possibly believe you can take the two of us?" Chii laughed.

Sorisa couldn't help but find the situation amusing. She, too, laughed at Maya's chances. "You're facing two Shadow Guardians, girl. How do you expect to last against us?"

Maya shook her head. "Why are you demon types always this arrogant? Thank god Shuichi isn't like you two, bimbos."

"So, you're the Legendary Bandit's woman? Aww, I had no idea he has feelings for a human girl," Sorisa giggled as she openly mocked Maya. "Seems the great Youko Kurama has gone soft during these last few years."

"Too bad. He could've made a useful ally. But, ah you're the one who retrieved his soul from the Toushin Lords!" Chii pointed out.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?"

Ignoring their taunts, Maya channeled her alien energy in her hands. A pair of purple psychic blades protruded through her fists. Taken back by Maya's ability to harness energy, the two Shadow Guardians became intrigued with the girl's unique nature.

"Who said I was even human anymore? I've evolved into something greater," Maya smirked. "Kind of like you guys. I'm a freak, too. I possess my own special powers. Care to try me, you whores?"

Offended by Maya's insult, Sorisa and Chii moved in to attack. Maya sensed their approach as she jumped up and probed their minds. The two demons sprang up as they launched an aerial strike on the Chimera.

_I'm going to attack her from the right, giving Chii an opening._

_I'll wait for Sorisa to make her move, then phase behind this bitch and cut her throat before she has a chance!_

As she successfully read their minds, Maya smirked as she quickly turned to her right. She delivered a spinning back kick, knocking Chii away. Then, Maya turned and mentally channeled the energy blade in her right hand. The psychic blade itself fell plopped out of her fist and into her hand. She then utilized her telekinetic power to turn the blade into a long, psychic katana. She grabbed the psychic katana and fired a bolt of energy out of the blade, blasting Sorisa back.

Sorisa fell to the ground near Chii. The two Shadow Guardians raised their heads as Maya levitated down near their positions.

"What the hell? How can she summon blades so adeptly?" Chii inquired, baffled by Maya's unique abilities. "She can't be demon. I don't trace any Youki from her."

"Neither can I. She's exuding a foreign energy," Sorisa proclaimed. "We can't take this bitch lightly."

Taking on a sword wielder's stance, Maya watched and waited for the two to implement their counterattack.

"Cocky bitch," Chii hissed, gritting her teeth as she snarled at the Chimera.

"Calm down," Sorisa said. "I don't know how she knew where we would attack, but, I'm thinking she might be psychic. We have to be extra careful around her."

"Got it."

"Ready to try this again? C'mon!" Maya dared the two demons to attack forward.

The agitated duo charged ahead as they met Maya head-on.

Narrowing her eyes, Maya analyzed her two opponents like Kurama would and probed their minds. "You two are like moths. Two moths coming to my light..." She muttered her own analogy of the situation. "But, this light will quickly seal your fates." She tilted her psychic katana and charged steadfast toward the two demons.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp/Rooftop/12:16 AM**_

Back on Kaiba Corp's rooftop, the battle front between the Duelists and the Paradais Knights escalated.

In response to the Paradais Knight assault, the Duelists with Spirit Fusion turned into their respective Duel Monsters. Yugi turned into a Dark Magician. Seto Kaiba became a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Joey turned into a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Mokuba became a Paladin of White Dragon. Lyn became a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Max transformed into a Black Luster Soldier. Sam became a Chaos Emperor Dragon.

Each Duelist moved in to launch their counterstrike on the Paradais Knights and their summoned monsters. Morpheous made short work of ten Paradais Knights. These ten Knights were lying sprawled across the rooftop, unconscious. This was a result of being blasted back by the Duelists' Spirit Fusion attacks. Not even they could've anticipated being overwhelmed by the combined power of a Blue-Eyes & Toon Dragon combo. Yugi's Dark Magician powers and Mokuba's Paladin of Dragon's attacks added fuel to the fire as they easily took out each monster summoned by the Paradais Knights. Joey, Max, and Sam took care of any monsters that attempted to attack Jaden's group and the Signers.

"WOW! THIS IS TOTALLY COOL!" Jaden cheered on like a fanboy, captivated by the Duelists' ability of turning into Duel Monsters. "You guys didn't tell me you could turn into Duel Monsters!"

Syrus gulped as he backed off. "Yeah, like... wow... this is like... I'm at a loss for words here."

"Don't blame ya. They're bringin' the big guns to this war!" Hassleberry roared out. "Let's join in, men!"

The Signers, minus Yusei, remained on standby as they forged a red barrier to protect themselves.

"Man. I know a lot of crazy stuff happens in our time, but this... this is completely blowing my mind!" Leo exclaimed.

Crow watched as the aerial dragons spat beams at the Paradais Knight's summoned Duel Monsters. "Yeah, I'd never imagine we'd be seeing this."

"Yusei!" Jack watched as Yusei headed off one of the three Paradais Grand Knights. "You better be careful!"

Jaden pivoted his head as the second Paradais Grand Knight stared him down.

"Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki," the duo said in unison while unveiling their hoods.

The Paradais Grand Knight facing Yusei wore a black mask with a silver star insignia embroidered on the left side. Piercing through eye holes were dark, glowing purple eyes, which induced a frightening glare. Yusei boldly didn't let the Paradais Grand Knight's glare intimidate him.

"I'm Dragoon, one of the three Paradais Grand Knights," the masked man spoke darkly, chuckling in amusement.

The other Paradais Grand Knight unveiled his hood, revealing a silver mask with two 'tear' marks emblazoned on both cheeks.

"And you're his buddy?" Jaden defiantly stared at the silver-masked man.

"I'm Grapplo. Jaden Yuki, it's an _honor_ to meet you," the second Paradais Grand Knight said.

"Yeah, I'll bet, jerk," Jaden retorted in defiance.

As Yugi swayed away from the air, he levitated to where the third Paradais Grand Knight.

"Yugi Muto. Our leader speaks rather highly of you and your dueling talents," the third Paradais Grand Knight acknowledged the King of Games upfront. Taking off his hood, he revealed a golden mask with black eye visibly seen through eye holes. "I'm Zealoss, head of the Paradais Grand Knights. My two colleagues and I will be your opponents, but, not just yet. If you can survive tonight, then we'll consider a future duel. For now, we're going to play a game."

"We're not here to play games," Yugi retorted.

"Oh and _dueling_ isn't? This game is like a treasure hunt. You see we've planted a bomb in Kaiba Corp."

"WHAT?!" Yugi exclaimed as the others overheard what Zealoss claim.

Overhearing Zealoss, Morpheous' face contorted with shock. "He... what?! Planted a bomb?!"

"A BOMB?!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto flew over Zealoss as he levitated behind the Paradais Grand Knight. "What did you say?! You're lying! Why should I believe you?!"

"You're right, you shouldn't. Why would a complete stranger like me claim to have set a bomb inside your 'oh, so grand' tower foundation," Zealoss proclaimed, glancing over his shoulder to see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Where did you hide this bomb?!" Yugi spat out, demanding an immediate answer.

"Inside the facility. You have a little over an hour to find it before it goes off. You have until 1:30," Zealoss said. "You and your friends can try to locate it, but don't think we'll let you get off easily. You have me and my colleagues to worry about." Shifting his head, he motioned toward Dragoon and Grapplo. "Paradais Knights, let's give them a spectacular show. Tonight: Seto Kaiba's foundation crumbles."

"I won't let that happen! NOT MY COMPANY!" Seto defiantly roared as he expelled a stream of blue energy at Zealoss. "_**Burst Stream of Destruction!**_"

Zealoss backflipped away from Seto's blast.

"KAIBA!" Yugi shouted as he glided away, avoiding the powerful blast.

Zealoss landed atop of a platform and chuckled. "Did I strike a nerve, Seto Kaiba? Does this building mean that much to you?"

"It's the heart and soul of our dreams," Mokuba rebuked. "How could you know what that means to us?!"

"I'll have you bastards know Serenity is inside!" Morpheous angrily roared.

"The others are inside, too! One of us has to go back in and warn them!" Lyn said.

"You guys head back in there!" Yusei turned around and directed orders to his friends. "Jack! Go and lead everyone inside!"

"No way! One of us has to stay here to give you a hand!" Leo spat out.

"Then, you go," Jack said as he turned toward Crow. "Crow, let's give Yusei a hand."

"Right," Crow replied.

"Thanks, you two. Akiza, I leave it to you to take Leo and Luna inside to warn the others! You've got to find that bomb!" Yusei exclaimed.

Nodding in response, Akiza led Leo and Luna through the door they passed through.

"Hassleberry! You go and join them!" Jaden cried out.

"I'm on it!" Hassleberry answered back as he followed Akiza, Leo, and Luna through the door.

Chazz cracked an arrogant smirk. "Looks like you'll need my help after all."

"Well, at least I'll have a spectator to cover for me," the dinosaur duelist joked, cracking a big grin.

"Spectator? Very funny, loser," Chazz shook his head.

"Now the question is: Can they find the bomb in time?" Zealoss chuckled. "They don't have any leads of its whereabouts."

"Perhaps I should give them a hint?" Dragoon added as he offered to tell. "I do believe this building has a basement floor."

Upon hearing this, Max and Sam turned back into their human forms.

"We'll tell them where it's at!" Max cried out as pushed through the door.

Sam called to his sister, Mokuba, and Seto. "We'll find that bomb! We'll leave these creeps to you!"

"Be careful, you two!" Lyn cried back to her siblings.

"Make sure Serenity and the others are safe!" Morpheous called out to the brothers.

With that, Sam followed after his brother. The Paradais Knights prepared to carry out their attacks on the Duelists as they summoned more 'real' monsters to the battlefield. Joey, Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba moved in to attack the monsters. Morpheous, Jack, Crow, and Chazz took for cover as they watched Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei confronting the three Paradais Grand Knights.

"So, what do you think?" Chazz whispered. "You think this bomb threat is real?"

"Who knows? I'm not about to call out on their bluff," Jack scoffed as he looked up to witness the Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba taking out numerous aerial Duel Monsters.

Crow added. "It's getting out of hand out there!"

"Tell me about it! This is getting crazy!" Chazz lowered his head to keep himself from being seen from the Paradais Knights.

Suddenly, Chazz's hopes were dashed as six Paradais Knights jumped down to surround the duo. Jack, Crow, and Chazz surveyed their surroundings while each Paradais Knight pulled out swords.

"Now what?!" Chazz panicked.

"We beat them down," Jack snorted as he lunged at a Paradais Knight and decked him with a right fist. As he kicked the Knight down, he seized the sword out of his hand and pointed it to their fallen colleagues' neck. "Don't you move or this bloke gets it."

Astounded by Jack's vicious streak, Chazz clapped his hands. "Wow, I didn't think you'd pull this off!"

"You don't know us that well," Crow boldly stated. "This is how we play."

"Comes with the thugs we dealt with back in my time," the former King smirked as he watched the five Paradais Knight drop their swords. "Good. Here, you can have him!" He kicked his hostage into the other Knights. He ran up while proceeding to beat them down one by one.

As Morpheous entered the fray, he turned into a Paradais Knight and approached another Knight. "Cover me!"

"Right!" The Knight responded as he put himself in front of Morpheous, who quickly fooled and punched the other Knight out.

Once he transformed back to normal, Morpheous headed off another Paradais Knight and landed a fist to knock him out.

Crow bumrushed a Paradais Knight and punched him down. "Feh, these guys are wimps without their swords and monsters!"

"Piece of cake," the former Rajita general remarked as he picked up a Knight over his head and threw him on a pile of his own beaten colleagues.

"Save me some!" Chazz frantically jumped right to help Jack.

Meanwhile, Zealoss, Grapplo, and Dragoon stalked toward Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei.

"Here they come," Jaden narrowed his eyes as Winged Kuriboh appeared by his side. _Give me strength, Winged Kuriboh._

Yusei balled up his fists, fiercely shooting a glance at Dragoon. "C'mon, bring it on."

Yugi held his magician's staff in front as Zealoss came toward him. "Hopefully our friends can find that bomb."

xxxxx

_**Labyrinth of Minos/Central Battle Arena/12:18 AM**_

The skirmish between the Ninja Senshi and the Dark Valkyrie escalated. This time the Ninja Senshi were finally able to turn the battle to their favor, exploiting the weaknesses of their more powerful enemies.

Ninja Moon raced up through the seats of the empty area as Dark Valkyrie Moon fired repeated blasts through her scepter. She cleared a single row of seats while trying to catch Ninja Moon. Looking up ahead, Ninja Moon sprang up and grabbed a hold of a pole. Like a gymnast, she swung around the pole and launched herself across at Dark Valkyrie Moon. As she thrust her katana, she cut through Dark Valkyrie's Moon left wing and cut it off, causing the Dark Valkyrie to fall out of control. Ninja Moon cried out as she turned and saw Ninja Saturn leading Dark Valkyrie Saturn into the arena seats.

After spending time adapting to their Ninja forms, they've utilized various methods to outsmart their superior opponents.

"NINJA MOON!" Ninja Mars cried out from the distance. "Remember what we planned!"

"Huh...?" Ninja Moon blinked until she realized and recalled what Ninja Mars alluded to. _Right. I remember... And here comes Saturn. Just in time._ "Ninja Saturn! Switch opponents with me!"

"Right!" Ninja Saturn called out as she and Ninja Moon rushed past one another.

As Dark Valkyrie Moon slowly got up, she picked up her scepter and prepared to fire a blast at Ninja Moon.

_**Shish!**_

With a one swing, Ninja Saturn brought down her Silence Glaive and cut the Moon Scepter in half. Dark Valkyrie Moon gasped as she turned toward Ninja Saturn.

"You wouldn't... I'm the one you have to follow... I'm Sailor Moon! The destined queen of the future!"

Ninja Saturn retorted, furrowing her brows intently. "I serve all but one queen. And you're _not_ her. Farewell."

_**Shick.**_

Lowering her head, Dark Valkyrie Moon gazed at Saturn's double-pointed blade piercing through her chest. As Ninja Saturn yanked her weapon out, Dark Valkyrie Moon raised her head and let out a blood-curdling scream. Light burst out of her eyes and mouth as a column of light shot down from the ceiling. The Dark Valkyrie screamed in agony as the light burned away at her body. The column of light was purifying the dark entity, turning it back to what it originally was before. The Dark Valkyrie's outer layer skin and armor melted away as something... or rather someone else had taken her place. The Dark Valkyrie turned into a light coffee-skinned, fairly muscular, bare-footed Amazon warrior with long black hair worn in pigtails, and garbed in a two piece animal skin bikini. Golden bracelets adorned the warrior woman's triceps. It turned out to be an Amazoness Archer warrior, who collapsed on the ground out of exhaustion.

Befuddled by the end result, Ninja Saturn stared over the fallen Amazon. "...this Dark Valkyrie was an Amazon this whole time. What does this mean?"

As Dark Valkyrie Saturn brought down her scythe down, Ninja Moon clasped her hands and turned like a blur. The Dark Valkyrie was caught by surprise as she tried to follow up the Ninja Senshi's movements.

"Where did you go?!" Dark Valkyrie Saturn demanded as she whirled around... to find Ninja Moon springing out from under a pile of debris behind her.

Ninja Moon brought her katana down and stabbed through Dark Valkyrie Saturn's broach, exploiting the Dark Valkyrie's weak spot.

Like Dark Valkyrie Moon, Dark Valkyrie Saturn screamed out in agony as light poured out of her eyes and mouth. The lights coalesced with each other as they hit the ceiling and redirected down on Saturn. Engulfed by the purifying light, Dark Valkyrie Saturn's form was incinerated as an Amazoness Archer with short, red hair took her place. The Amazon collapsed on the ground, rendered unconscious and free of a supposed curse placed on her.

Ninja Moon was just as confused. "She... she turned into an Amazon?"

"Did you see, Sailor Moon?" Saturn inquired as she approached the odango-haired young woman. "These Amazons must have entered this labyrinth and perhaps had an illusion placed on them."

"An illusion that turned them into our Valkyrie forms?" Moon wondered as she looked at the two fallen Amazoness Archers. The tone of her voice had intense anger behind it.

"That's just part of the challenge, Sailor Moon. We have to become especially aware of our surroundings."

Ninja Moon sighed as she watched the other Ninja Senshi utilizing the same tactics. "Looks like they're all catching on."

"Good. Now, let's sit back and watch," Saturn asserted.

Ninja Mercury was thrown against a side wall by Dark Valkyrie Mercury. As the Dark Valkyrie hovered over the ninja, she raised her hands and prepared to summon a powerful oceanic blast.

"Say goodbye, my inhibited weakness," the Dark Valkyrie said as she was ready to throw her attack at the ninja.

Just then, a chain of hearts shot out of nowhere and ensnared Dark Valkyrie Mercury's chest.

"WHAT?!"

Ninja Mercury looked ahead as she spotted Ninja Venus holding a firm grip on her chain. The blonde tugged, pulling Dark Valkyrie Mercury away from Ninja Mercury.

"Are you okay, Mercury?!" Venus called out to her friend.

"Yes! Thank you, Venus!" Ninja Mercury exclaimed. "But, what about your dark half?!"

"I'm letting Mars handle her."

"Heh, you two think you can take me on?! You're deluding yourselves!" Dark Valkyrie Mercury gloated.

"I was never this arrogant," Ninja Mercury remarked on her dark half's lack of etiquette.

As Dark Valkyrie Mercury prepared to counterattack, Ninja Venus pulled her chain and threw the Dark Valkyrie against a side wall. As Dark Valkyrie Mercury fell in a heap with debris falling on top of her, Ninja Venus quickly hid behind the debris. Finally, Dark Valkyrie Mercury pushed her way out of the debris. Before she could react, Ninja Venus jumped out from behind and fired a beam through the Dark Valkyrie's broach. Surprised, Dark Valkyrie Mercury gasped in shock as light burst out of her mouth and eyes. Sensing every last bit of power leaving her, the Dark Valkyrie was purified inside a column of light and turned into an Amazoness Archer with short, light blue hair. The Amazon collapsed on the ground as Ninja Venus walked over by the unconscious warrior.

"Ok, now this is really weird. What gives?" Venus blinked in befuddlement as she knelt by the prone Amazon.

Ninja Mercury sprinted toward where Dark Valkyrie Mars forged a ball of fire in her right hand. The Dark Valkyrie pivoted her head as she prepared to throw the fireball at Ninja Mars (who was engaged with Dark Valkyrie Jupiter). As she activated her visor, Ninja Mercury scanned the aerial Valkyrie and traced the weak spot on her right ankle. Ninja Mercury clasped her hands together as she summoned a column of water underneath her feet. Using it as a springboard, the column of water launched Ninja Mercury at Dark Valkyrie Mars. As the Dark Valkyrie whirled around as she ignited her entire body into fire. Mercury didn't waste time as she threw a water blast at Dark Valkyrie Mars, putting out her flames completely.

"Ugh! Damn you!" Dark Valkyrie Mars roared, her body and armor was drenched in Mercury's water.

As water and fire collided, a thick mist formed around Dark Valkyrie Mars and Ninja Mercury. The Dark Valkyrie frantically scanned through the thick mist, but she found no signs of the Ninja Senshi.

"You think you can hide from me?! Come out and face me!"

A burst of water shot out of nowhere. Dark Valkyrie Mars activated her flame shield, quickly extinguishing the cold water.

"What was that? Annoying insect..." Dark Valkyrie Mars paused as she felt something stab her chest. She frantically looked down and saw a kodachi blade piercing through her broach, which cut off her power supply. "WHAT?! No... NO!" She screamed as Ninja Mercury jumped out of nowhere and kicked the Dark Valkyrie's back, sending her crashing to the ground.

As Dark Valkyrie Mars landed in a heap, her entire body was covered in a bright, white aura. The light purified the Dark Valkyrie, turning her into an Amazoness Archer with long, black hair.

"So, my calculations were correct. Shattering their power source reverts them back to their original forms, without transferring any of the damage they received as Dark Valkyries," Ninja Mercury said as she landed near the prone Amazon. She turned around and saw Ninja Mars shooting a pillar of fire at Dark Valkyrie Jupiter. "Mars! Hold on!" Wasting no time, Ninja Mercury hurried toward Ninja Mars. She quickly unleashed a burst of water out of her hands, helping Mars to overcome Dark Valkyrie Jupiter.

"Thanks, Mercury!" Ninja Mars called out as she jumped up, letting Mercury dowse Dark Valkyrie Jupiter with water. Ninja Mars pulled out her bow and an arrow, pinpointing Dark Valkyrie Jupiter's left ankle. "NOW! HERE GOES!" She shot an arrow directly at Dark Valkyrie Jupiter, which pierced through her broach.

"No! It... it can't be?!" Dark Valkyrie Jupiter screamed as light came out of her eyes and mouth. Then, a column of light beamed from the ceiling. Engulfed by the light, the Dark Valkyrie was purified and turned into an Amazoness archer with spiky black hair.

Ninja Mars flipped across as she caught the Amazoness Archer, saving her from a drastic fall to the ground. She set the unconscious Amazoness Archer and turned and smiled to Mercury.

"Nice shot, Mars!"

Ninja Mars nodded. "My aim is always hits its mark." She turned, staring over the unconscious Amazon. "Our dark selves were Amazons this whole time?" _Did Lady Athenamon and Swordswoman have any knowledge of this? I wonder... are these the Amazons that failed the labyrinth test?_

Meanwhile, on an opposite side of the arena, Dark Valkyrie Venus stalked toward a fallen Ninja Jupiter.

"Farewell, my friend," Dark Valkyrie Venus raised her right hand, which was imbued with orange energy.

"No... you're the one who's leaving... for good!" Ninja Jupiter shouted defiantly as she sprang forward and attempted to drive a katana into Dark Valkyrie Venus.

With quick reflexes, the Dark Valkyrie snatched the blade.

Ninja Jupiter channeled a flow of electrical power through her katana, which blasted the Dark Valkyrie back. Just then, Ninja Venus, Ninja Mars, and Ninja Mercury jumped in as they trapped Dark Valkyrie Venus in a circle. Ninja Venus threw a chain, ensnaring her dark counterpart's wrists. Ninja Mars blasted a pillar of fire, which engulfed the Dark Valkyrie. Ninja Mercury unleashed a burst of water, engulfing the Dark Valkyrie with overwhelming force. With all this going on, Ninja Jupiter sprang forward and threw her katana (with the blade enhanced with lighting). As the blade pierced through her broach, the Dark Valkyrie's power was abruptly cut off. She screamed, throwing her head back as light poured out of her eyes and mouth like river streams. A column of light swallowed Dark Valkyrie Venus, purifying the warrior and turning her into an Amazoness Archer with long, brown hair.

As the Amazon fell to the ground, she became unconscious.

"Thanks, guys," Ninja Jupiter panted as she picked up her katana.

Ninja Venus nodded. "Our teamwork triumphs again."

"It's not over yet," Ninja Mercury said.

Ninja Mars pivoted her head as she watched Ninja Uranus and Ninja Neptune switching with their opponents. "Yeah, and we're down to two. C'mon, Uranus and Neptune."

After switching opponents, Ninja Uranus came forward and threw her Space Sword toward Dark Valkyrie Neptune's broach. As the sword stabbed the Dark Valkyrie's weak point, her power completely left her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as light poured out of her eyes and mouth. As a column of light engulfed Dark Valkyrie Neptune, her body was purified and turned back into an Amazoness Archer with short, green hair.

"Sorry about that, Neptune. I _killed_ you," Ninja Uranus joked.

"Don't worry. Counterfeits will never hold as much value as the original! There'll never be another like me!" Ninja Neptune called out as she dashed past Dark Valkyrie Uranus. "Uranus!"

"Here!" Ninja Uranus picked up her Space Sword and threw it to her partner.

Dark Valkyrie Uranus reached out to grab the sword, but, Ninja Uranus jumped across to distract her. The Dark Valkyrie summoned a barrier, which pushed Ninja Uranus back. Snatching the Space Sword, Ninja Neptune stabbed the Dark Valkyrie's broach. Like the other Dark Valkyries before her, Dark Valkyrie Uranus' felt her body weaken as her overwhelming power left her. She screamed as beams of light poured out of her eyes and mouth. Another column of light beamed down on Dark Valkyrie Uranus, engulfing the warrior completely as she was purified and turned into an Amazoness Archer with short, purple hair.

"Nice one, Neptune," Ninja Uranus complimented her partner.

Ninja Neptune coyly smirked. "Nothing to it, dear. You can have your toy back." She tossed the weapon back to its rightful owner.

Ninja Uranus caught her sword as she and Neptune hopped off a platform they walked on. They raced over to join the other Ninja Senshi.

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Ninja Venus exclaimed.

"I know... I didn't think we'd survive," Ninja Jupiter wiped her forehead with a hand.

Ninja Mars added. "I knew we could. Right, Sailor Moon?"

"Yeah, thanks to our brains... Mercury. We couldn't have done it without you," Moon smiled as she turned and faced Ninja Mercury.

Modest as always, Ninja Mercury replied. "You'd be in trouble without me."

"You got that right," Ninja Saturn remarked.

"So, we made it through, but, that doesn't explain how these Amazons became us... at least us as psycho Dark Valkyries," Ninja Venus wondered as she looked at each fallen Amazoness Archer.

Ninja Moon asserted. "Well, why don't we all carry their bodies over to the center? Maybe when they wake up, we can get some answers."

"Right," the Ninja Senshi said as they hurried off to pick up each Amazon.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:19 AM**_

"Take that!" Starmon X shouted as he threw a punch, which ShadowMetalGarurumon evaded easily. "What's the matter?! Afraid to take a punch?!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon sprang back as he crouched over and snarled.

Meanwhile, the Neo Spirit Detectives, Tuxedo Kamen, and Yuuichirou witnessed the skirmish between the digimon. It was mostly ShadowMetalGarurumon dodging most of Starmon X's punches. However, it became clear that Starmon X was not tiring, which tested Yui's patience.

"Yui..." ShadowMetalGarurumon turned toward his partner.

"You can take him."

"Right..."

Starmon X scoffed as he shifted his sights toward Yui. "So, you're his human partner? Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Starmon X, Digimon Representative Subordinate Officer for General Blitzkrieg. State your name, girl."

"My name is Yui Ts-"

"Heh, don't bother," Starmon X chuckled. "I don't waste time learning the names of those I kill."

Yui frowned, balling up her fists tightly. "I see. Then, at least, remember the name of the one who _kills_ you!" She quickly turned toward ShadowMetalGarurumon. "Change of tactics, ShadowMetalGarurumon."

"Yui? You're stepping in?" Aoshi asked.

"This guy's ticking me off," Yui glared directly at Starmon X.

"Shouldn't we try and help them?" Yuuichirou asked as Tuxedo Kamen prevented him from entering the battle. "But, Yui... and her friend are..."

"They'll be fine," Cammy reassured the Lycan.

"We know Yui better than you do, sir," Kohana said as she and Shiro watched Yui walk by ShadowMetalGarurumon's side. "Maybe a little _too well_." As Kohana's attention was drawn at the battle at hand, Shiro looked over his partner's shoulder and noticed a shadow swiftly moving behind a light post.

"Uh, Kohana... we've got company, and I'm not talking about friends..." Shiro whispered into Kohana's ear, attempting to garner the tomboy's attention. "Gah! Just turn around!" He tapped Kohana across the back of her head.

"OW! What the hell...?!" Kohana snapped as she whirled around and noticed the shadow quickly moving towards her. "Hey...!"

Before the shadow reached out to grab Kohana, Aoshi and Yuuichirou stepped in to block the figure from moving in. The shadow figure flipped back as the light beamed over him, revealing the ambiguous figure as Kademu.

"Who are you?!" Aoshi demanded as all eyes, excluding those from Yui, ShadowMetalGarurumon, and Starmon X, turned toward Kademu. The boy's eyes turned feral as he bared his teeth. "No, I can sense Youki emanating from you. You're..."

"My, you're quick to notice? Impressive, Lycan," Kademu smirked a cocky smile as he stood upright. "I'm a Shadow Guardian serving the Demon Priests. You may call me Kademu." He shifted his eyes toward Kohana, chuckling to himself. "And I believe this girl is Kohana Kuroshishi."

"Shadow Guardian...? You're the ones who tried to attack Yusuke and the others!" Cammy angrily accused the Meikai demon.

"We confronted them, yes, but, we never actually _attacked_ the Spirit Detectives. Although, our leader did slap him, so I suppose that might count, but technically all we did was..."

"Enough!" Yuuichirou snarled as he charged toward Kademu. "You're not getting your hands on the girl!"

As the Lycan lunged forward, Kademu vanished out of his reach and reappeared behind Yuuichirou. He landed an elbow into Yuuichirou's back, knocking him down. Kademu whirled around as Tuxedo Kamen thrust his sword cane. The blade landed a cut on Kademu's left cheek, prompting the Shadow Guardian to jump back.

"This is going to be troublesome," the Meikai warrior snarled.

Meanwhile, Yui looked on while riding on Shadow Metal Garurumon's back. Starmon X took to the air as he summoned a bombardment of meteors from the skies.

"_**Meteor Champion!**_"

Avoiding the meteor barrage, ShadowMetalGarurumon jumped around them while timing their movements.

"What's going on back there?!" Yui noticed the others were involved in a scuffle with Kademu. She gasped, recognizing the Shadow Guardian's face. "I remember seeing him earlier! It's one of those Meikai guys who tried to start a fight with Yusuke!"

"Then, we should get over there..."

"But, we still have this jackass to take care of! Ugh, that's it!" Yui snarled as she jumped off ShadowMetalGarurumon and launched herself at Starmon X.

"Wha...?! Crazy girl!" Starmon X's eyes bulged out.

Yui clenched her right hand, letting spirit energy imbue her knuckles. "You caught me in a pissy mood! EAT THIS! _**Spirit Fist!**_"

_**BAM!**_

Knocked back by Yui's blow, Starmon X's face caved in as he was sent falling to the bottom.

"You take care of him! I've got the other guy!"

"Right!" ShadowMetalGarurumon replied as Starmon X fell toward him. "By joining the Neo-Rajita and threatening my Tamer, you have become our enemy. Farewell. This is your fate." With that, the dark metallic wolf gaped his mouth open and released an icy blast. "_**Cocytus Breath!**_"

"No... No... _**NOO!**_" Starmon X frantically waved his arms while crying out his last screams. "ALL HAIL LORD GAMERA AND THE NEO-RAJITA...!" And just like that Starmon X was silenced forever. The Neo-Rajita sympathizer was sealed in a block of ice as it fell to the ground, shattering into pieces as his remains exploded into data particles.

"You can think about your loyalty_ forever_," ShadowMetalGarurumon turned away, closing his eyes. _I'm surprised this one gave me trouble like he did. Starmon are champion-level digimon, but I had trouble keeping up with his speed. Is that the power of the X-Antibody? I hope Inumon, Himura, and the others don't run into any other X-Digimon._

As Kademu dashed in to grab Kohana, Aoshi and Cammy blocked the Meikai warrior from reaching their friend.

"Back off! She's the one I want!" Kademu snarled as his humanoid face suddenly melted away to reveal the face of a centipede. Ten legs sprouted from each side of his body, extending into long yellow stick-like appendages. Jutting out of his back was a long, two bared stinger. "The Demon Priests demand this girl and Rio come with us! I, Kademu of the Shadow Guardians, won't fail!" He bent forward, shooting white fluids out of his stingers.

Cammy and Aoshi jumped back, letting the venom spill on the ground and eat its way through the concrete.

"Ugh! Venom!" Kohana turned her nose with disgust. "That does! You want a fight?!" She balled up her fists and rushed toward Kademu. "I'll knock your ass to the ground!"

"NO! KOHANA!" Aoshi, Cammy, and Tuxedo Kamen called out.

Shiro quickly intervened as he pursued Kohana.

"Yes! Come to me! Your destiny awaits you in Meikai, girl!" Kademu pushed his arms forward to ensnare Kohana.

Kohana smirked as she sidestepped Kademu's arms. She rolled across the ground and pulled out a bamboo sword. Channeling spirit energy into the stick, she enhanced the weapon and extended it. The sword's length was extended and impaled through Kademu's chest.

"AUGH!" Kademu hollered as the enhanced sword stuck through his chest. "You... little bitch!"

"Takes one to know one," Kohana smiled as she and the others watched Yui running toward Kademu. "About time! I set him up, you take his ass down!"

Putting her fingers together, Yui channeled spirit energy. "I appreciate it. Time to exterminate this bug!" She focused her energy and fired a massive spirit blast._ Time to use the attack that made you famous, Yusuke! _ "_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"No... _**NO!**_" Kademu let out a resounding roar as the massive spirit blast engulfed and reduced him to ashes.

Yui raced over by Kohana and offered her a hand. "I just saved your ass, Kohana. You owe me."

"I set him up for you. I owe you nothing," Kohana cracked a cocky smile as she took Yui's hand and pulled herself up. "I bet there are more of those guys."

"Yeah, I can sense a lot of Youki activity," Cammy proclaimed, closing her eyes as she probed each active Youki. "It's not just here, but, all around Azabu-Juuban."

"And a lot of Rajita energy," Aoshi confirmed. "We're in the middle of a war zone. I'm already hearing people panicking. It's only going to get worse from here on out."

"Yusuke and the others must be fighting these other guys," Yui said while turning toward the shrine.

Yuuichirou got off the ground while rubbing his head. "Ow... damn. That guy got in a cheap shot."

"Yui and Kohana took care of our bug friend," Rei's sister said as she put her hand on Yuuichirou's back.

"The kids are safe in the shrine with Luna, Artemis, Diana, Lucy, Desi, and Rei's grandfather," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"I'll go back and help protect the children," Yuuichirou said as he raced up the steps. "It's the least I can do!"

"Thanks, Yuuichirou-san," Cammy smiled as she faced the others, who gathered around to formulate their next course of action.

Kohana folded her arms. "These freaks are after me and my brother. Whoop-de-doo."

"Don't worry. We won't let them get near you, and Yusuke's team will protect Rio," Yui reassured her 'rival.'

Just then, ShadowMetalGarurumon landed near the group with an unexpected guest. Valkyrie Sailor Varuna descended beside the group, relieved to see them together.

"Hey, you guys are all here. Thank goodness," Varuna smiled with relief.

"What are you doing back here, Varuna?" Tuxedo Kamen inquired.

"I was following a high-level Neo-Rajita here. He suddenly disappeared and-"

Suddenly, the entire vicinity started trembling. Valkyrie Varuna picked up on a nerve-racking, powerful surge of energy. The Neo Spirit Detectives all sensed this overwhelming power, which felt like their bodies were about to explode.

"Up there!" Aoshi exclaimed as he pointed up to a lone figure floating over everyone.

Feeling the pressure of the highly powered source, Cammy gritted her teeth and snarled. _This energy is INTENSE! This... this feels like... something a Rajita general would posses!_

Valkyrie Varuna intently frowned as she spotted Blitzkrieg beaming down at the collective group.

"WHAT?!" Blitzkrieg roared out, his voice boomed out with unrestraint. "Starmon X got himself killed already?!" His mood quickly swung and changed, his voice lowered its resounding boom. "Oh, well. But, I have found some worthy prey to kill!" He turned toward Valkyrie Varuna.

Valkyrie Varuna threw herself in front of the Neo Spirit Detectives. "That's right! I'm your opponent!"

"Following your energy was too easy! I pretended to flee so I could follow you here!" Blitzkrieg's smile widened, showing his all white teeth. His eyes widened with murderous intent and glee. "Allow me to introduce myself... I'm Neo-Rajita General # 6! You may call me Blitzkrieg!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The Amsterdam Senshi scoffed. "You guys get out of here! I'll take it from here!"

"You heard her, guys! Let's move!" Yui called out as she hopped on ShadowMetalGarurumon's back. "Get on, guys!"

Wasting no time, Aoshi, Cammy, Kohana Shiro, and Tuxedo Kamen all jumped on the digimon's back. ShadowMetalGarurumon immediately rocketed upward as he took off towards Yusuke and the others.

"Good girl, Yui," Varuna whispered as she extended her right hand out. In her hand, her battle axe appeared in her grasp. "Just you and me now. As it should be."

Blitzkrieg took his time as he descended to the ground. The general stood calmly with both hands in his pockets.

"So, which is it...?"

"What?"

"Which one of you Kuiper Senshi is the strongest? Eh?!"

Valkyrie Varuna narrowed her eyes coldly and stood her ground. "Well, our leader has the most experience, but she's not here."

"So, Sailor Sedna is the strongest?"

"For now, maybe, but, I'm always the _next_ best thing," Varuna rebuked. _Damn, this guy's power is intense! Way stronger than that big gorilla guy we fought earlier! _

"You're the second strongest then? Then come at me, if you dare... C'MON!" Blitzkrieg shouted. His face once again showed malevolent glee. "Prove your strength to me, woman!"

Varuna simply shrugged off his taunts, gripping her battle axe. "Quit screaming like a moron and I will."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

"Believe me. We'll both get better acquainted when this is all over," the blonde wore a determined glare as she flew out to attack Blitzkrieg. "GET READY!"

As he whirled around, the Neo-Rajita general braced himself for Valkyrie Varuna's attack.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp/Main Computer Lab/12:22 AM**_

Once they reached the lab facility, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Hassleberry, Max, and Sam barged into the room to find the others. They all frantically turned, surprised by their friends' sudden return.

"You guys are back already?!" Tea asked.

"Did you take care of those Paradais Knight creeps?" Duke inquired.

"Afraid not! Yugi, Seto, Jaden, Yusei, and the others are still fighting them on the rooftop!" Sam answered, panting and almost out of breath.

Max raced up to the monitor where Raphael, Alister, and Valon were sitting. "Listen up! You're not going to believe us, but...! Those Paradais Knights planted a bomb in this place! We have to find it!"

"_**A BOMB?!**_" The group naturally responded at the sheer mention of 'bomb.'

"Kaiba Corp's gonna be blown sky high if we don't find this bomb!" Leo exclaimed.

"How do we know these guys are telling the truth?" Tristan asked.

Mai asserted. "How do we know they're not?! I'm not about to get blown to bits!"

"Is Morpheous okay?" Serenity asked as she ran up to Sam.

"He's fine, Serenity. So are all the otherrs," Sam reassured the girl.

Raphael removed the disk from the computer he occupied. "I couldn't breech the Paradais building anymore. It seems my suspicions might be accurate. These Paradais Knights have launched an attack just as we've been breeching through the building's security."

"It's painfully becoming clear to us these Knights and the new Paradais are connected," Alister proclaimed.

"Well, the timing couldn't have been a coincidence," Alexis said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Syrus nodded as he adjusted his glasses.

Hassleberry whistled out to everyone. "We better get outta here and find that bomb! Pronto!"

"You heard him, everyone. Let's go," Akiza said.

"And we know where to find it, too!" Luna called out.

Max nodded. "In the basement. Sam and I will lead the way."

"Then, let's go," Valon added.

Suddenly, the windows in the lab shattered as Paradais Knights jumped through in hordes. At least ten Paradais Knights passed through the broken windows. Alarmed by their sudden entrance, the Duelists turned and watched the Knights pulling out weapons. Their weapons varied from swords, guns, and handheld devices, which looked like modified Duel Disks like those used in Yusei's time.

"Great, the last thing we needed..." Akiza scoffed.

"So sorry to intrude on your parade, but we can't let you go near that bomb," one Paradais Knight, wearing a distinctive Papillon-winged mask, smugly smiled and pointed a pistol at the group. "Tonight, Kaiba Corp stands tall for the last time."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Jaden: We've got to find that bomb before it goes off! Guys, it's up to you!

Zealoss: Nice try, but we don't travel alone.

Grapplo: You'll have to deal with our Paradais Knights first!

Dragoon: No matter what you try, your efforts will be in vain.

Yugi: Don't count us out yet.

Seto: You'll never destroy the empire I've worked so hard to build!

Yusei: Paradais Knights, we're taking you down.

Akiza: I won't let you down, Yusei.

Cyber Mercury, Battle Jupiter, and Summoner Venus: Volcanus, we're not to be taken lightly!

Volcanus: Try this! _**Erupt! Volcanus Shinka!**_

Razorclaws: So, Volcanus is the first to demonstrate our newly acquired evolution abilities.

Adam: Ugh, this is nuts!

Ryuuhi: So, are you a girl... or a guy?

Ayame: Depends who you ask, sexy.

Blue Mars: We're being overrun with freaks!

Chisame: You don't know the half of it.

Eris: Looks like we've got a long night ahead of us.

Orcus: Bah, we'll be done before the sun rises!

Ninja Senshi: You guys really are our Amazoness counterparts?!

Ninja Venus: This is the fork path?

Ninja Saturn: We're all on our own and going our separate ways again.

Gravekeeper's Assailant and Amazoness Archers: Good luck, Senshi.

Ixion: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Neo & Kuiper Senshi Grand Spectacle! Bomb Threat: Secure Kaiba Corp!**_

Melancholia: Hello, girl.

Quaoar: (gasps) You!

Nagah: Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Sedna, you two are becoming a pain in the rear.

Neo Moon and Sedna: There's more where that came from!

xxxxx

**A/N: **The action heats up and the streak will further resonate into the next three chapters. There's Neo-Rajita, Meikai demons, and Paradais Knights abound in Tokyo! We have but two confirmed deaths on the enemy camps (with many beaten Paradais Knights), but yeah... the numbers will start dropping like flies by next chapter. Can't say who though. ;)

And so this concludes the first half of the Senshi's Labyrinth training. But, oh. What a twist. The Dark Valkyrie Senshi are really... Amazoness warriors that have the same features as the Senshi themselves. What's this all mean?! For those that don't know, '_**Amazoness Archers**_' is the name of a trap card depicting several Amazon warriors (though not as many as we have here), and should not be confused with the Monster Card '_**Amazon Archer**_', who we have already shown as a member of Amazoness Swordswoman's court.

Starmon X gets the D-Roy treatment, but, it's Shadow MetalGarurumon who finishes him. The first Shadow Guardian also bites the dust. A lot of the flunkies are going to bite the dust soon. Varuna clashes with Blitzkrieg just like Ichigo and Grimmjow. Yeah, you can easily tell the obvious exchange between Quaoar and Melancholia is like Orihime and Ulquiorra. Before you ask, yes, Nagah is classified as the 'Number 0' General (and will live up to her hype, unlike a certain Zero Espada!).

Can the Duelists find the bomb in time? Oh, the ensuing drama. Dragoon is a character created by Ninetalesuk. Zealoss and Grapplo are my characters. Their human names (as revealed in the '_**Rise of the Paradais Knights**_' gaiden chapter) were created by LazerWulf.

Next chapter will mostly cover the Neo and Kuiper Senshi and the Duelists, with a little bit of the Ninja Senshi, too. Chapter 11 will go back and cover the Spirit Detectives, with the Midnight Incursion wrapping up in Chapter 12.

Send a review when you're finished reading. Take care and stay gold. :D


	10. The Senshi Grand Spectacle! Bomb Threat!

**A/N:** We're picking off from the last chapter. You know the drill. The Midnight Incursion arc continues. The Kuiper/Neo Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists battle the Neo-Rajita, Meikai demons, and Paradais Knights. Yep, the battles are going to escalate. A three-way rumble coming your way!

Yeah. Anyhow, enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 10

_**The Neo & Kuiper Senshi Grand Spectacle! Bomb Threat: Secure Kaiba Corp!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/12:24 AM**_

Razorclaws sensed a declining Rajita presence from the northwest direction. The Rajita warrior seemed apathetic about what he confirmed to be Starmon X's demise.

"So, Starmon X's dead," Razorclaws murmured.

"Hey! Where are you looking?!" Valkyrie Eris shouted as she flew over Razorclaws' head. She flipped over and tried to kick his face.

Razorclaws tilted his head, evading Eris' kick.

Valkyrie Ixion rocketed behind Razorclaws, landing an elbow strike to his back. The Rajita whirled around and countered, raising his hand to catch the Nigerian's elbow. Valkyrie Eris cupped her hands together, firing a beam at Razorclaws' back.

"_**Eris Aero Blast!**_"

"Ugh!" Razorclaws grunted as the beam knocked him aside.

"Nice shot, Eris!" Ixion said.

Eris nodded. "Nothing to it, girl."

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/12:25 AM**_

Toro turned his head, realizing Starmon X's untimely fate. "That fool. After he begged to come with us!" The apathetic Rajita warrior snorted. "Humph, not even Lord Gamera could've saved that incompetent digimon. His continuous preaching vexed me so much."

"What's he going on about?" Valkyrie Quaoar wondered.

"Who cares?" Valkyrie Orcus shrugged. "We have this guy worry about now."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban Convention Center/Rooftop/12:26 AM**_

Even Volcanus shared his thoughts on Starmon X's death. "Whoever went up against Starmon X was lucky. I never did think that fool was strong enough to hang with us." He shot a murderous stare at Cyber Mercury, Battle Jupiter, and Summoner Venus. "But, _you_ three aren't so lucky! I'm not as weak as Starmon X! So, you cute skirt-wearing girls better say your prayers!"

Throwing his arms up, Volcanus spewed out an explosive burst of fire that expanded into the air. As the fire combusted, an ensuing series of explosions bombarded the area. The three Neo Senshi scattered away, avoiding many balls of molten rock shooting out like meteors.

"That's it! Run! You can't defeat me!" Volcanus howled as his boisterous laughter boomed out, awakening everyone in their homes.

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/12:27 AM**_

"_**WAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Even from this vicinity, Volcanus' boisterous laughter induced a frightening uproar to those still out on the town.

As soon as Tsukimaru sensed the fluctuating levels of Youki and Rajita energy, he took refuge with Saya and their child in a nearby alley. Tsukimaru poked his head out, scanning the area to see if anyone was around.

Just then, his senses allowed him to pick up on two high powered Youki signals.

"What is it, Tsukimaru?" Saya whispered while holding their baby.

"It's Adam... I mean..."

Saya gasped. "Our Adam from the future?!"

"He's with Ryuuhi and they're fighting someone," Tsukimaru confirmed.

"What's going on? Who's winning?"

"I can't tell, but, Adam's Youki has fully manifested itself... into something close to a pure demon's! But, it's half-demon... and half-succubus?"

Befuddled, Saya stepped behind Tsukimaru and peeked out into the open. She shifted her view to where Adam and Ryuuhi were. Feeling her heart rapidly beating, the young woman's face lit up. "My son... he looks..."

"...scary. I know..."

"Handsome! Like his father!"

Tsukimaru modestly shook his head. _This woman and her fantasies. Oh, Saya... don't ever change._

Meanwhile, as the smoke cleared, Ayame stood upright. The general watched as Ryuuhi stepped aside to let Adam passed through. The aristocratic half-demon's hair was now snow white, and the whites of his eyes had turned fully black with yellow irises. Red stripe markings came from under his eyes and down across his cheeks. His vampire fangs were fully exposed, white and clean. Both ears were pointed like an elf's.

"You haven't transformed all the way?" Ryuuhi asked.

Adam smirked calmly. "Nah, just thought I'd annoy you by making you wait for my marvelous, and 'oh, so grandiose' demon transformation!" He said in a singsong tone.

Ryuuhi angrily spat out. "QUIT JERKING MY CHAIN, YOU SMUG BASTARD!"

Ayame gawked at the two teenagers arguing. It rubbed its head and sighed. "Oh dear... what am I do now?"

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly, Ayame, Adam, and Ryuuhi turned around as they saw Cyber Mercury, Battle Jupiter, and Summoner Venus getting off the ground. The Neo Senshi trio managed to flee from Volcanus' molten rock bombardment. However, they arrived right at the middle of another skirmish.

"Hey, ladies! Didn't think you'd show up!" Adam called to the girls.

"Adam? Ryuuhi?" Cyber Mercury blinked as she dusted herself.

"We were just caught in a fight with some Rajita with a bad case of indigestion!" Summoner Venus said as she noticed Adam standing in the open. Like any love struck girl would naturally react, her eyes turned to hearts as she almost fell over heels over Adam's 'half-way' demon form. "Oh, god... please STAY in that form!"

Battle Jupiter turned toward Ryuuhi and acknowledged him. "Ryuuhi, you and Adam fighting a Rajita?"

Simply by staring at Battle Jupiter, Ryuuhi's cheeks flushed. He turned away. "Uh... yeah."

Ayame stopped as she turned and watched Volcanus descending from the skies. The large Subordinate Officer landed as he found the three Neo Senshi turning to face him.

"And there's the guy we're facing," Cyber Mercury confirmed as she and her two cohorts stood their ground.

"Uh, wow... this is the guy you three were fighting?" Adam was astounded by Volcanus' appearance. "He looks tough."

"He is," Ayame smirked. "Your three girlfriends are gonna be splattered across the pavement when Volcanus gets done with them."

"I doubt that," Ryuuhi retorted, gripping his sword in hand. "Don't count us out yet. Underestimating those three will be the last mistake that big fool will make."

"Want to bet on that?" Ayame smirked, pivoting its head as it faced Adam and Ryuuhi. "Oh no. Where were we? Oh yes. We have a battle to continue. Get ready!"

While Ryuuhi and Adam faced Ayame on one side of the street, Volcanus walked forward to engage the Neo Senshi trio. Battle Jupiter, Cyber Mercury, and Summoner Venus assumed battle stances as the towering behemoth stalked toward them.

"Really now? Is that all you Senshi have?! I came here looking to fight the _real_ Sailor Senshi!" Volcanus bellowed out, his tone indicated reasonable irritation as his hopes of facing the Planetary Senshi were dashed. "Now all I've got are little girls hiding behind these pretty boys."

"Don't take us lightly," Battle Jupiter frowned as she boldly stepped forward. "Your fight is with us. Our parents are out on an important mission. We're in charge of protecting this place."

Summoner Venus added. "Got that right. We're not hiding behind anyone."

Cyber Mercury said. "Now we're more serious than before, big guy. Um... we didn't catch your name?"

"Me? I'm a Subordinate Officer for..." Volcanus arrogantly nodded, cutting himself mid-sentence. "Nah. Forget it. Why introduce myself to a bunch of _dead_ girls?"

"I see," Cyber Mercury smirked. "We seem to both have different ideas of etiquette. My friends and I were always told by our superiors to introduce ourselves to our enemies."

Summoner Venus spoke up as she assumed a battle stance. "If you're about to kill someone, they at least have the right to know the name of their killer."

Battle Jupiter took a battle stance as her fists brimmed with crackling electrical energy. "Battle Jupiter, daughter of Sailor Jupiter!"

"Cyber Mercury, daughter of Sailor Mercury!"

"Summoner Venus, daughter of Sailor Venus!"

"You don't have to give your name, but make note of ours..." The daughter of Sailor Venus let a crazy smile adorn her face. "Our names are the last you're ever going to hear!"

With that, the three Neo Senshi ran steadfast toward Volcanus. The trio jumped across as they implemented their assault on the Rajita Subordinate Officer. Volcanus braced himself as the three Senshi jumped him.

"Such an elegant speech, ladies," Adam cooed as he and Ryuuhi faced Ayame. "Let's follow their example, Ryuuhi."

"Right!" Ryuuhi replied.

Ayame pressed its feet down as it steadied itself. "I won't fall. Not to likes of you two."

"Just hurry up with that transformation, Adam."

"You're going to hate me for it."

"Better than nothing. Just do it already."

Adam sighed. "Whatever you say..."

xxxxx

_**Outside Tokyo Tower/12:28 AM**_

Valkyrie Orcus swiftly flew behind Toro and landed a kick to his back. The Rajita whirled around and raised his sword, countering the girl's foot. Orcus' heel pressed against the Neo-Rajita soldier's sword. Just then, Toro opened his mouth and released a green beam at the Australian Senshi. Valkyrie Orcus phased out of the beam's direction and reappeared ten feet away from Toro.

"You're becoming a pest, girl," Toro snorted, smoke blew out of nostrils like a bull.

"And you talk too much," Orcus retorted.

"By the way, where's your little friend?" Toro noticed Quaoar was absent from the vicinity.

Suddenly, the ground shook from underneath. Orcus and Toro watched as the earth crumbled and a torrent of stalks of tall vines emerged. The green stalks ascended as long, skinny vines sprouted out of the stalks like snakes. They moved in and attempted to ensnare Toro, who swiftly glided away from the vines. He quickly cut through the vines with his sword. As Toro was preoccupied with the vines, Valkyrie Quaoar quietly flew out of the ground as she glided up behind Toro and kicked him in the back.

"Gah!" Toro yelled as Quaoar landed her heels into his back.

"Ooo! Nice stealthy tactic, Quaoar!" Orcus complimented the Brazilian as she flew over by her.

Quaoar nodded. "Thank you, Orcus."

"No... don't think you'll get away with that!" Toro roared as he fired another beam through his mouth.

"Look out!" Quaoar cried as she pushed Orcus aside and took the beam head-on. "Ugh!" She caught the beam with both hands, but it overwhelmed and pushed her into the forest near Tokyo Tower.

"Quaoar!" Orcus shouted as she flew off to save her friend.

Before she could make a save attempt, Toro flew in and barricaded the Australian Senshi from going after her friend.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Rajita smugly smiled. "You and I have unfinished business."

"Bastard. Let me through!" Orcus shouted.

"Defeat me and you just might."

All Orcus could think about was Quaoar's well being. _I know you can survive that, Quaoar. You're tougher than that!_

xxxxx

Valkyrie Orcus' assumptions were correct. The Brazilian Senshi was able to kick the beam straight into the air, letting it detonate in the skies. Quaoar blew on her hands as they were scorching from holding the beam, which radiated intense heat.

"I'll be fine. Now, I need to get back to Orcus..." Quaoar stopped as she heard the snap of twigs. She whirled around as her eyes widened with fear, completely surprised by who was standing 20 yards away.

It was Melancholia, who was alone.

"Hello, girl."

_It's him. That general from earlier... Melancholia?!_ Valkyrie Quaoar stood frozen with fright.

xxxxx

As the recurring explosions bombarded the skies, Lien watched as she sat on a building's edge. She sat while resting her head on her knees. The curious Neo-Rajita blinked innocently as she gazed at the city with awe.

"So, this is the world of humans?" an astounded Lien's curiosity piqued. "Hmm, Lien wonders. Nagah-sensei said Lien shouldn't interact with people here, but... Lien's too curious." She stood up until she realized Nagah was nowhere near close by. "Uh oh... Lien's... I'm lost?! I lost track of Nagah-sensei while I went about exploring!"

She jumped off and glided into the air, scanning through the streets below.

"Not here or there," Lien said while searching frantically. "Lien can't find her anywhere! Huh...?"

From a distance, the alien girl noticed ShadowMetalGarurumon gliding through the skies with Yui and the others aboard. Lien stared at their direction with curiosity as she hid behind a billboard, concealing her presence from them.

"I see people. Hmmm, Lien wonders if they're interesting," Lien gulped as she slowly glided into the open and trailed toward their direction. "Lien should follow them and see where they're going." _Maybe they know where I could find Nagah-sensei!_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Forty Feet Above Shopping District/12:31 AM**_

Valkyrie Neo Moon and Valkyrie Sedna engaged Nagah in her Mach Fighter mecha. Needless to say, the top general forced the two Valkyrie Senshi to give it their all.

As he turned her Mach Fighter, Nagah surveyed her surroundings. Two bio-rhythms glided forward at hypersonic speed. Nagah caught a glimpse of volley of pink orbs spamming the area around her. Nagah flipped a switch in her cockpit, activating an enhanced Orichalcos-like barrier. The orbs dissipated against the defensive shields as Nagah saw Neo Moon rocketing towards her.

"_**You kids are persistent!**_" Nagah shouted inside her Mach Fighter. Upon turning her right arm, her mecha's hand released a barrage of wires at Neo Moon. "_**Looks like I'll just need to entangle you!**_"

Neo Moon readied her sword as she raised it overhead. Then, a golden cup materialized in front of her. The cup turned over, dumping out magical dust into the air as the dust solidified and took on the form of a horse. This horse's body was entirely white as wings sprouted out of its back. A golden horn protruded out of its forehead, completing its form. The white 'pegacorn' glided over to Neo Moon while its horn fired a golden beam, which projected out to form a barrier, protecting Neo Moon from getting ensnared by Nagah's wires.

"Pegasus!" Neo Moon gasped in shock, but it didn't take long for her to embrace him. She put her arms around Pegasus' neck. "You're back!"

"And for good this time," Pegasus's mouth curled into a gentle smile. "As your spirit steed, I'll assist you in any way I can."

"But, how did you...?"

"You summoned me, Neo Moon. And my, you have grown, my princess."

Neo Moon blushed. "Thanks, but there's no time for us to catch up on things."

"I agree," Pegasus turned as he and Neo Moon watched the Mach Fighter trying to breech through the golden barrier. "This barricade won't hold for long! Get on my back, Neo Moon."

"Yeah, I got it!" The pink-haired Valkyrie nodded as she jumped onto Pegasus' back. "This lady is relentless. I'm telling you we're facing the Neo-Rajita's top general."

"I know. I was there to assist Sailor Moon during the first Rajita war and the Yami Houou crisis," Pegasus blatantly answered, shaking his head. "I'm not sure this is an opponent we can defeat together, Neo Moon. Even at your current Valkyrie level..."

"What?"

"Your Valkyrie power is incredible, but, this general. If she's the top general, you and Sedna together can't defeat her."

"But, it never hurts to try! I can't let Sailor Moon and the others down!" Neo Moon stared intently at the Mach Fighter. "Pegasus, lend me your strength. We can do this."

"As you wish, Neo Moon..."

Finally, the Mach Fighter fired a condensed beam through its hands as it shattered the barrier.

"_**Such much for your barrier. So, you summoned a new friend to the field? So, what?**_" Nagah scoffed as her voice boomed out of the mecha. "_**I'll wear you and your pet down, daughter of Princess Serenity!**_"

"Did you forget about me already?"

Suddenly, the Mach Fighter spun around and looked upward as Valkyrie Sailor raised her Ice Trident. The moisture in the air coalesced with the cool air emitting from Sedna's Valkyrie armor. The ice covered the trident, forming sheets of ice that solidified it. The ice quickly shattered while the trident itself broke apart and dispersed into balls of energy. The energy condensed in Sedna's right hand. Crushing the ball of ice in one hand, Sedna summoned a long ice sword. As sheets of ice poured around the vicinity, Valkyrie Sedna grasped the ice sword and flew down to attack the Mach Fighter.

"_**Frozen Tundra Blade! First Strike!**_" Sedna cried out as she slashed her sword through the Mach Fighter, cutting off the mecha's right arm.

Nagah gaped in horrifying disbelief as her mecha's right was cleaved off in one strike.

"_**Second Strike!**_"

Slashing her sword across a second time, she cleaved off the left arm.

"_**Third Strike! Forward Impalement!**_" Sedna cried out as she dove in for a deadly impalement.

However, the Mach Fighter retaliated as a torrent of snake-like wires sprang out and attempted to ensnare Valkyrie Sedna. The Ice Senshi vanished out their reach and reappeared twenty feet in an opposite direction.

"_**Don't count my Mach Fighter out yet. These wires serve as a defense mechanism just in case you inflict critical damage to my mecha. Nice try, Kuiper Senshi.**_"

Twirling her sword in front, Valkyrie Sedna invoked a serious glare at Nagah. "Neo Moon."

"Right," the pink-haired princess said as Pegasus guided her to where Sedna was waiting. "We've got to destroy her mecha if we want to attack her."

"I know, but, we're facing the top general of the Neo-Rajita. We need to be careful," Sedna said.

Neo Moon concurred with a single nod. She held her sword, preparing herself for the battle in store for her and Pegasus. _If this general is too powerful for me and Sedna alone... how are we going to divert this invasion?! No... I can't lose faith... I WON'T lose faith. We need to prove to Sailor Moon and the others we're just as capable of stopping the Neo-Rajita. _

Inside her Mach Fighter, Nagah chuckled as she scanned the three. "_**Shall we continue, children?**_"

"Let's shut her up once and for all, Sedna," Neo Moon said as she wore a determined face.

"My pleasure," Sedna replied.

The Mach Fighter glided forward as it launched a volley of energy balls at Sedna, Neo Moon, and Pegasus. The entire area quickly became bombarded with explosive blasts and rapid fire; at the same time, the skies were light up everywhere within the skylines. Sooner than later, citizens in the neighborhood would file out to witness the spectacle while others fled at the sight of explosions emanating.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Labyrinth of Minos/Central Battle Arena/12:33 AM**_

Once the Amazoness Archers were lined up across the arena floor, the Ninja Senshi watched as one of them began to stir. The first to sit up was the long, black-haired, pig-tailed Amazon. She groaned while holding her stiffened neck.

"Wh... what happened?" The Amazoness Archer asked, squinting through her blurred vision. She pivoted her head and eyed the eight Ninja Senshi. "Huh? Wh-who are you?"

"You're awake. Thank goodness," Ninja Moon said, relieved. She approached the pigtailed Amazon and knelt in front of her. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No... the last thing I remember is that me and my seven sisters came to the Minos Labyrinth as part of our training," the Amazon said, shaking her head. "Lady Swordswoman said we've been slacking and needed to be pushed to our limits. She sent us here... but, we ended up lost. My sisters and I wandered into a dark tunnel. Then, we were knocked out... and the next thing I know is waking up just now."

"Wait, you're a part of Lady Swordswoman's tribe?" Ninja Venus inquired.

"Yes... well... we _were_... we can't go back until we've completed our training here."

"Well, this is going to be hard to believe, but whatever happened to you... this labyrinth must be cursed," Ninja Mars speculated. "I've felt very dark vibes since coming here. You and your friends might've been turned into our dark counterparts."

"I don't understand..." The pigtailed Amazon blinked in befuddlement.

"Believe me. There's a WHOLE lot of things we don't understand since coming here," Ninja Jupiter added.

"Long story short, this labyrinth's curse might've turned you into us and you were forced to fight us," Ninja Venus tried to make light of the situation, making it as clear as she could. "Get it?" But, all she could elicit was a clueless look from the pigtailed Amazon. She facepalmed herself. "Good grief. Never mind."

"No, wait. I think I remember what Lady Swordswoman warned me and my sisters about," the Amazon said, recalling what she remembered. "She said the labyrinth will become cursed the longer you stay in."

"Go on," Ninja Uranus said.

"You see. You only have 24 hours to get to the finish... where the Orb of Minos is located. You must reach that end chamber before the 24 hours are up," she continued on. "If you don't reach the end and receive power from the orb, the labyrinth curses you. Unfortunately, my sisters and I couldn't even reach beyond this point. We ended up being swallowed up by the darkness of the tunnels."

"And became cursed," Ninja Neptune affirmed. "You were turned into our Valkyrie forms."

"My guess is the curse was to turn us into the darkest forms of your souls," the Amazon ventured to guess. "So, you've lifted the curse from me and my sisters. For that, I'm grateful to you... um, who are you?"

"We're the Sailor Senshi. We came here to get to the Orb of Minos," Ninja Mars explained to the Amazon. "We're here for the same reason you were. You see we lost our Valkyrie powers... the forms you and your crew had taken on were our old Valkyrie forms. By extracting the power from the Orb of Minos, we'll likely regain our old powers and perhaps new Valkyrie forms."

"Who sent you guys here?"

"Your queens. Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman," Ninja Mercury answered.

"I see," the pigtailed Amazoness Archer stood up as she turned to see her sisters waking up. "I wish we could help. Unfortunately, we no longer have a reason to find the Orb of Minos. You defeated us. You have a better reason to find the orb." She pointed to a tunnel ahead. "That tunnel should take you to a long path leading to the Orb of Minos. You're only halfway through the labyrinth."

"Just halfway, eh? I'm liking our odds now," Ninja Jupiter said.

"My name is Sely," the pigtailed Archer said.

Ninja Moon smiled, acknowledging the warrior. "Usagi Tsukino. By the way..." She walked up to Sely, giggling as she pointed to the Amazon's choice of hairstyle. "Your pigtails are cute. They look almost like me."

"Except, yours has... balls on your head," Sely pointed out the obvious.

Staring over at the other Amazoness Archers, the Ninja Senshi were taken back by the similar traits each Archer possessed. It was as if the Senshi were meeting the Amazoness versions of themselves.

"Is it just me or do they... share some of our characteristics?" Ninja Venus rubbed her chin, examining each Amazon. She turned toward the Amazoness Archer with the long, brown hair. "That one was turned into my dark Valkyrie form! You must be my counterpart!"

The long, brown-haired Amazoness tilted her head and blinked. She had the same blue eyes Venus did and sported the same cheerful smirk.

"It's like I'm looking at a long lost sister or something!" Ninja Venus cried happily. "I'm Minako Aino."

"We do look alike. My name is Aphy!" The Amazon exhibited a cheery personality as she shook Ninja Venus' hands.

"And you're my counterpart," Ninja Mars walked up to the long, black-haired Archer who had taken on her Dark Valkyrie Mars form. "I'm Rei Hino."

"I'm Ary," the Amazon bowed her head.

Ninja Mercury was confronted by the light, blue-haired Amazoness Archer. "I'm Ami Mizuno. You're supposed to be me I presume."

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm Hermy," the female warrior presented herself politely.

"I'm Zey," the spiky, black-haired Amazoness shook Ninja Jupiter's hand with a firm grip.

Ninja Jupiter chuckled. "I can tell you're my counterpart. I'm Makoto Kino."

"My name is Crony," the short, red-haired Amazoness approached Ninja Saturn.

"Hotaru Tomoe," Saturn answered.

The other tall, spiky black-haired Amazoness walked up to Ninja Uranus. "Ourany."

"Haruka Teno'h."

Ninja Neptune and her short, green-haired Amazoness counterpart gave each other courtesy bows.

"My name is Michiru Kaioh."

"Poseidy."

"Hmmm, each of your names is derived from the Greek Mythological gods. Though, they're shortened," Ninja Mercury said.

"We were given these names by our queens," Sely proclaimed. "We're pleased. It makes us feel special."

"I bet it does! Wow, I didn't think there were Amazon counterparts of us!" Ninja Venus exclaimed ecstatically.

Ninja Mars interjected. "In any case, we have to get going. We do have a time limit and we can't afford to have a curse placed on us. Please, don't take this as any disrespect to you."

Ary added. "Then go. We failed to reach the Orb of Minos, but, you eight can't afford to miss this chance. We can sense you have a greater need for the orb."

Aphy spoke. "Your priorities are far more crucial than ours."

Hermy nodded. "Good luck to you."

"Thanks. But, what about you guys?" Ninja Moon asked.

"They will come with me!" A voice called from out of nowhere.

The Ninja Senshi quickly scanned their surroundings to trace the source of the voice. Ninja Mars immediately recognized the voice and spotted the cloaked woman jumping down from the ceiling.

"Heads up, guys!" Mars called out.

As the cloaked woman landed, she stood up and faced the Ninja Senshi.

"Congratulations on making it this far," the cloaked figure spoke. "These Amazoness are correct. You've reached the halfway point, but, the journey doesn't end here. You must continue to go forth."

"You're the one who got the drop on all of us in those tunnels!" Ninja Uranus growled as she charged toward the cloaked woman.

Drawing out her jagged blade, the cloaked woman tried to counter Uranus' strike.

"URANUS!" The Senshi called out.

As Uranus threw her Space Sword, the cloaked figure sidestepped the weapon. She sprinted forward and leapt over Ninja Uranus. Before she could execute her next attack, Ninja Mars dashed right up to the cloaked figure and kicked her in the face. The cloaked figure was knocked to the ground as Mars pointed a fire-tipped arrow close to the cloaked figure's head.

"You're not trying that stunt with us again. We're quick learners," Mars said in a threatening manner.

The cloaked figure backed away as she stood up and pulled off her cloak. She revealed herself as a young woman in her early 20's. She wore long, black hair and a golden head ornament adorning her forehead. She looked like an ancient Egyptian woman, but, her actual origins were ambiguous.

"Who are you? And why attack us?" Ninja Jupiter demanded upfront.

"I serve as a guardian of the labyrinth," the young woman said. "I'm Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assailant. Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman have recruited me to help them safeguard this section. It was my job to attack you, to test you."

"Test us?" Ninja Venus inquired.

"That's correct. I had to warn you of the forthcoming dangers that lie in wait, including facing your own doubts," the Gravekeeper's Assailant explained as she paced up toward the tunnel ahead. "These Amazoness Archers came here before you eight. It was only a year ago."

"What?! You mean a year has passed since we've been trapped in here?!" Aphy exclaimed, overwhelmed with grief. "Ugh... I bet our sisters have proclaimed us dead. How depressing."

"There's no need to worry, Amazoness Archers," the Assailant reassured the eight Archers. "Stick with me and I'll lead you back. Right now though... we will lead the Sailor Senshi through this tunnel. But, once we reach the next part, we will leave the Senshi to complete the second half of the test on their own."

Ninja Uranus frowned. "I bet this second half will be even harder."

"Yes, and you'll need to be prepared at all times. But, you've done well up to this point. You've adapted to your Ninja Senshi forms and have exhibited formidable ingenuity," the Assailant promptly stated as she turned and faced the 16 female warriors. "You've conquered your own doubts and insecurities, Sailor Senshi. The second half will force you to use all the tools at your disposal. Only then will you be worthy of reclaiming your powers. The Orb of Minos is heavily guarded by the Minotarumon and their master, GoldenMinotarumon."

"Sheesh, things are never easy, aren't they?" Ninja Venus scoffed irritably, folding her arms.

"Sssh, listen to her," Ninja Saturn said.

"So, once we beat this GoldenMinotarumon, the Orb of Minos will be free for us to use?" Ninja Neptune asked directly.

The Assailant confirmed with a nod. "Correct, but, be wise with how you approach the Golden Minotarumon. He has the power to turn anyone who gets caught within his sights into gold. Avoid being caught by his beams."

"We got it," Ninja Moon said.

Ninja Mars abruptly spoke up. "We can't give up, guys. This is our only chance."

"Then, we must hurry. Follow me, Sailor Senshi," the Assailant issued as she paced toward the tunnel.

The Sailor Senshi and the Amazoness Archers followed the Assailant through the tunnel. Ninja Moon, Sely, Ninja Mars, Ary, Ninja Mercury, Hermy, Ninja Jupiter, Zey, Ninja Venus, Aphy, Ninja Saturn, Crony, Ninja Uranus, Ourany, Ninja Neptune, and Poseidy walked side by side as they silently conversed with each other.

"So, what do you think, Sailor Moon?" Ninja Venus whispered to the team leader. "These eight are our counterparts. You think it's possible there's like some wacky alternate universe filled with our other counterparts?"

"You mean a _multiverse _of _alternate _worlds," Mercury corrected the blonde.

"Yeah, what you said."

"Multiverse? Hmmm, you and I could get along quite greatly," Hermy said as she walked by Ninja Mercury's side.

Zey whispered to Aphy. "Oh yeah. They're definitely the bookworms."

Aphy giggled as she agreed. "Yeah. Tell me about it."

"They just go on and on, don't they?" Ourany groaned as she and Ninja Uranus walked side by side.

Ninja Uranus asserted. "You have no idea."

Ary addressed to Ninja Mars. "Wait, I believe our queens have told us about you, Sailor Senshi. Wow, I can't believe we're speaking with the legendary Sailor Senshi."

Ninja Mars modestly smiled. "We have a lot of fans, but, trust me. You guys will be in awe once when we get our powers back."

"Stay close, everyone. It's going to get darker the further we go," the Assailant warned the 16 warriors.

As everyone kept quiet, they huddled close while following the Assailant's direction. Up ahead, another fork would lead them to the second half of the Minos Labyrinth. Needless to say, they were closer to their destination than they believed. What lied ahead would be even greater challenges, if the Dark Valkyrie Senshi weren't enough.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp/Rooftop/12:37 AM**_

Overtaken with anger, Seto Kaiba (as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon) dove through the air while firing repeated blasts at aerial Duel Monsters around him. He rapidly pivoted his head and opened fire, unleashing a devastating beam of light at a group of Paradais Knights. The red-coated duelists scrambled away in droves, but, as the blast detonated, the ensuing shockwave knocked the duelists back.

Lyn (as the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon) glided around any fleeing Paradais Knight while pulling their underwear over their heads. To add further insult to injury, she torched their butts with her own version of the _Burst Stream of Destruction_. The pitiful duelists ran off, screaming like little girls while patting their butts madly to put the flames out.

"Hahaha, look at you all!" Lyn laughed, giggling like mad.

Mokuba sized up a Paradais Knight while fighting off a Giant Rat, which was summoned as a real monster. Despite the size of the monstrous rodent, Mokuba (as the Paladin of White Dragon) evaded the rat's claw strikes in hopes of tiring the monster out.

"You won't keep this up! Just give up!" The Paradais Knight laughed hysterically as he readied another card in hand. "Let's give my Giant Rat a little aid!"

"Not tonight!" Morpheous roared as he ran up and elbowed the duelist's back, knocking him out. "Mokuba!"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this one!" Mokuba evaded another paw strike from the Giant Rat. He quickly jumped across and landed on Giant Rat's back, riding him. "Seto! Get to the bottom and head through the front of Kaiba Corp! We need to find that bomb and confirm... WHOA!" He cried out as the Giant Rat kicked its back legs up like a rodeo bull. "Yikes! We need to confirm if the bomb is real or not!"

Lyn turned toward Seto, who didn't waste time flying toward Kaiba Corp's entrance.

"That went well," Morpheous said as he turned toward Giant Rat and punched the monster's face, knocking the rodent behemoth out like a light. "Say goodnight."

"Thanks, Morpheous," Mokuba nodded, hopping off the Giant Rat's back. "Sheesh, how are we going to explain Duel Monsters coming to life? This is getting out of hand!"

"That's an understatement," the former Rajita general replied as he viewed Lyn waving toward him.

"I'll follow Seto. You guys help Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and the others!" Lyn said as she flew down, following Seto toward Kaiba Corp's front entrance. _Why would they tell us where to find the bomb? Sounds like a trap. There could be more of those guys waiting to ambush us!_

Meanwhile, Jack and Crow stood triumphant over a pile of unconscious Paradais Knights. The defeated Slifer Red students groaned, their eyes seeing stars like never before. As for Chazz, well... he was down on one knee, sporting a few bruises.

"Piece of cake," Crow said with boredom.

Jack was indifferent about the defeated Paradais Knights. He turned his view ahead to see Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei facing the Paradais Grand Knights.

"They haven't moved an inch! What gives?!" Chazz spat out, frustrated with the sudden pause in the moment.

"Quiet! " Jack rebuked. "I can barely make out what they're saying!"

Taken back by Jack's loud retort, Chazz scoffed irritably. "Sheesh, you hard ass."

"Heh, make sure he didn't hear that," Crow chuckled as he, Chazz, and Jack watched the three main Duelists facing their opposition during a near silent exchange. "Yusei..."

Removing their cloaks, the Paradais Grand Knights unveiled card pouches on their sides. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stood poised, ready for anything the masked trio were going to do. Zealoss, Grapplo, and Dragoon surprised the three Duelists as they turned around and fled the opposite direction. Taken aback by their choice to flee, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei quickly chased them down across the rooftop. As the Paradais Grand Knights reached the edge of the building, they pulled out small orbs and threw them into the air. As the orbs fell, they opened up like flowers blossoming and extended outward. The orbs turned into glider boards, which the Paradais Grand Knights hopped on. The trio flew off on their gliders, fleeing from the Duelists.

"There they go! Don't let them get away!" Yusei exclaimed.

Jaden bit down on his bottom lip. "How are we going to catch them now?!"

"Easy. I'll provide aerial transportation," Yugi said as he raised his magician's scepter.

"Oh right! You're part Dark Magician now, right?"

"That's right, Jaden. This is the power of our Spirit Fusion," the King of Games uttered a short chant as he fired two green beams at the two Duelists. As he focused, Yugi forged two bubbles to encase Yusei and Jaden into. "This'll enable you to follow me as we head off after those three."

"Right! We can't let them get far!" Yusei declared. "Let's hurry, Yugi."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Yugi replied as he turned toward Mokuba and then to Joey, who landed near Morpheous. "You guys help Jack, Crow, and Chazz clear this rooftop of the rest of the Paradais Knights. We're off to follow those three!"

As the Red-Eyes Black Dragon turned back into Joey, the blonde-haired young man acknowledged his friend's request. "You leave 'em to us, Yug! Don't let those three creeps outta yer sight!"

As he nodded, Yugi turned and flew off the rooftop ledge. He swerved around in mid-air while guiding Jaden and Yusei in their bubbles. They followed the path the Paradais Grand Knights took.

Meanwhile, Joey, Morpheous, and Mokuba headed off to give Jack, Crow, and Chazz aid against more Paradais Knights. Joey turned into the Flame Swordsman while firing a burst of flames through his sword, which prevented the Knights from advancing his group. Mokuba and Morpheous headed off more incoming Paradais Knights.

"I hope Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi can reach them in time," Crow said as he threw a pair of cards at a Paradais Knight, which knocked a gun out of his hand. Seizing the opportunity, Crow rushed in front of the disarmed Slifer Red duelist and kneed his face. Laying the Paradais Knight out, he turned and watched as Jack covered for him.

"They'll be fine, especially Yusei," Jack said. "I still can't shake off the fact that Yugi kid can turn into a Dark Magician."

"Just wait 'til you see what other monsters we can turn into," Mokuba said.

"Less talk and more moving, guys," Morpheous advised the Duelists.

Standing his ground, Joey forced two Paradais Knights to cower back. "I'm more concerned about the others and that bomb in this place. I hope Kaiba and Lyn can make it down there in time."

Mokuba, concerned for his brother's and Lyn's well being, tried to focus as he focused a beam through his sword and fired it at a Paradais Knight. "C'mon, bro... we can't let them destroy Kaiba Corp! This is the company my brother and I have established!" Gritting his teeth, Seto's younger brother fiercely repelled another Paradais Knight back with a sword swing. "C'mon! Let's clear this place of these scumbags pretending to be duelists."

"I'm starting to like his attitude," Jack smirked, approving of Mokuba's new demeanor.

"Ha, you'll never defuse the bomb!" A Paradais Knight gloated.

Another Knight added. "This place is about to fall like the Great Roman Empire!"

"Hah! If Kaiba had been running the Roman Empire, it'd still be around today!" Joey corrected the Paradais Knight. _The more we take down, more take their place. Yeah... I got a feeling they're just using this tactic to wear us down. _"...still, Yugi told us to clear this place of you creeps. Come get some!"

As Joey rushed into the fray, the Paradais Knights prepared to summon monsters on the rooftop battlefield. Soon, the rooftop would be filled with duelists and monsters alike to finish off their battle.

xxxxx

_**Main Computer Lab/12:39 AM**_

"Don't any of you move!" One of the Paradais Knights, up front, angrily barked at the other Duelists.

Tristan was the first to press forward, letting impatience cloud his judgment.

"Don't think you can order us around like we've your hostages!" Tristan roared as he turned into the Cyber Commander. "Eat this!"

"WAIT! TRISTAN!" Tea and Serenity cried out in unison.

While Tristan fired off rounds at the Paradais Knights, the red hooded individuals scattered across the room while avoiding the shots. One of the Paradais Knights pointed his handheld device and fired a metal collar out of it. The collar caught Tristan off guard, latching itself around his neck. The collar channeled electrical shocks into Tristan, paralyzing him. As he collapsed, he turned back to normal and lied on the ground. He frantically tried to pull the collar off, but, the electrical shocks repelled his hands from removing the device.

"TRISTAN!" Tea and Serenity cried out.

Duke snarled as he bumrushed the Paradais Knights. "Why you...! You don't do that to our friend!"

"Duke! Don't!" Mai called out as she ran ahead to stop him.

"What do you think you're doing?! You fool!" Akiza shouted as she attempted to head off to stop Duke.

As Duke jumped into the air, he turned into Orgoth the Relentless and swung his giant axe down. The red-hooded students scattered as Duke brought down his axe, cutting a giant groove through the floor. However, the Paradais Knights fired out simultaneous collars. Only one managed to breech through an opening inside Duke's face helmet. As the collar attached itself onto Duke, the electrical shocks paralyzed him and caused him to turn back to normal. Like Tristan, Duke was on the floor while trying to remove the collar.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Tea called out to the Signers and the Duel Academy students. "We'll hold them off!"

"But, we just can't...!" Alexis exclaimed.

"These two boys here can lead you to the basement! They're more familiar with this place than we are!" Mai said as she turned toward Max and Sam. "Go and take them with you, you two!"

"We're counting on you!" Serenity exclaimed as she turned and blocked the Paradais Knights from breeching the doorway.

As they acknowledged their demands, Max and Sam quickly headed out the door.

"C'mon, follow us!" Sam cried out as he and Max raced out.

"Let's go, Alexis!" Syrus said as he jerked on the girl's arm. "They're going to hold them off for us!"

"Let's move it! Hut-two!" Hassleberry barked as he ran out the door.

"Akiza?" Leo and Luna turned up toward the older teen.

"Stay close to me," she said while shifting her attention toward Trudge, Carly, and Mina. "We have to follow them."

"Then let's hurry!" Trudge roared as he helped lead Mina and Carly out the door.

"Wait, but... what about Jack?!" Carly frantically tried to jerk her arm away from Trudge.

"He, Yusei, and Crow are taking care of these jerks on the rooftop! C'mon, he'll come looking for us!"

Despite Trudge's words, Carly was adamant about seeing Jack. However, as the situation looked grim, she gave in and followed him. Mina aided Trudge in leading Carly out of the dangerous situation. Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry followed them afterwards down the corridor. Akiza let Leo and Luna head down the hallway as she turned to see the three bikers heading out the door.

"You three aren't going to help them?!" Akiza yelled at the trio.

"They insisted they'd handle it alone," Alister said.

"I even tried to convince Mai I'd give her a hand, but... that stubborn girl just told me to go!" Valon replied.

Raphael nodded. "There's no time for us to stand around here. Finding this bomb is our top priority."

"Those two kids said they know where to find it," the former Black Rose Witch asserted. "Following the others will take us to where they're going."

"Agreed. Let's go," Raphael said as he, Valon, Alister, and Akiza ran down the hall.

Before he hurried off, Valon looked back inside the room to see Mai turning into the Dunames Dark Witch. _ Wow, Mai... even you can turn into a Duel Monster. Looking hot, Mai! Please, be careful._ With that, he turned away and left the girls to help fend off the Paradais Knights.

Meanwhile, back inside the computer lab, Mai launched an aerial attack on three Paradais Knights. She managed to knock them down by slapping them down with her wings. Serenity, now turned into the Guardian Angel Joan, repelled a Paradais Knight back an aura of golden light. Tea turned into the Dark Magician Girl while blasting back four Paradais Knights with her scepter.

"Hold them off, girls! We have them now!" Mai called out, directing orders to her female friends.

Serenity turned as a Paradais Knight fired a collar, which attached itself around her neck. "AUGH!"

"Serenity!" Tea called out as she flew in to save her friend.

Unfortunately, even Tea was caught by a collar that attached itself around her neck. She fell to the ground, paralyzed by the electrical shocks being channeled into her body. She quickly turned back to normal, the collar somehow managed to block out her Spirit Fusion power.

"Damn..." Mai cursed as she watched Serenity turn back to her normal form. "I'm not going to let you get away with this!" She flew out and launched energy beams out of her hands.

As the beams blasted through the lab, the Paradais Knights moved across the room to avoid being caught. Three Paradais Knights fired their guns, which released three nets. The nets caught Mai and knocked her against a side wall. The nets, too, were charged with electrical power. The output was even stronger as Mai was effectively paralyzed worse. Knocked unconscious, Mai turned back to her normal form. The Paradais Knight put on gloves while yanking the nets off Mai. Another one of the Paradais Knights put a collar around Mai's neck, rendering her Spirit Fusion power useless.

"Whew, that was tough," a Paradais Knight remarked as he pulled down his hood. He was revealed as teen with short, spiky brown hair. "Gave us quite a challenge, but, we got 'em."

One of the other Knights spoke up as he and a colleague lined each paralyzed Duelist against a side wall. "We've got five of them so far. The others just fled out to find the bomb."

"Heh, no worries. Another squad should already be waiting at the lobby for them," the spiky, brown-haired Knight smirked coolly. "These collars come in quite handy." He knelt over in front of Serenity and touched her collar. "Once attached, they effectively cut off one's access to powers. So, you guys can't turn into Duel Monsters on us."

"...what do you want?!" Tristan angrily roared out, desperately trying to remove his collar.

"Try all you can. They won't come off without the remote our quad leader here has," a Paradais Knight said as he pointed toward the spiky, brown-haired individual.

Pulling out a small handheld remote, the squad leader smirked calmly. He dangled it on front of Tristan, taunting the man. "Oooh, yoink! You better say... _pretty please._ My, my, where are your manners?"

Tea rebuked as she angrily glared at the Paradais Knights. "You won't get away with this... whatever you're going to do... you'll fail. Yugi, Kaiba, and our other friends will make sure you creeps don't succeed."

"Heh," the leader squad chuckled amusedly. "They're welcome to try, but I'm surprised you can still run your mouth in the face of defeat."

"Leroy," one of the Paradais Knights approached the leader, whom he referred to by his name. "Those other duelists who were here. I recognized them as Duel Academy Students. Three of them."

"Yes, I could clearly see them. One of them was Syrus Truesdale, the younger brother of Zane Truesdale. Alexis Rhodes, the exceptionally strong female duelist of Obelisk Blue. And the other was Tyranno Hassleberry. Yes, how could we not recognize them?"

"That means Jaden Yuki is at the rooftop with Chazz Princeton."

The leader, Leroy, acknowledged his statement with an evil smile. "Yes, the Grand Knights are taking care of them as we speak. They're just leaving the small fry here with us."

"Small fry? Yet, you still had to resort to toys to take down us," Mai scoffed. "Face it. You couldn't have beaten us without them."

"I'll achieve my goals by any means necessary," Leroy turned as he faced the Duelists. "Fighting with honor is beneath me. In any case, you five are our prisoners. I'd advise you stay quiet." He quickly turned toward the door. "Some of you will stay here with the prisoners. The rest of you come with me!" As soon as he headed out the door, eight Paradais Knights followed his direction.

Eight others stayed behind to look after the prisoners.

"C'mon, Yugi... Kaiba... find that bomb..." Duke murmured.

Tea lowered her head and sighed. "...and destroy that remote."

xxxxx

As soon as Seto and Lyn reached the front of Kaiba Corp, they saw security guards and men-in-black lying across the ground. It was evident that the Paradais Knight breeched through the front, which already had been broken into the other night by the Duelists. As Seto and Lyn entered the front, gunfire was shot towards them. The duo quickly took cover behind a front reception desk.

"They sure know to make us feel welcome!" Lyn exclaimed.

Seto growled. "Not in MY building!" He quickly stood up and summoned his Spirit Fusion power, enabling him to turn into Kaibaman. "Let's go, Lyn."

"Right!" Lyn called out as she channeled her Spirit Fusion power, turning herself into a blue-haired D.D. Warrior Lady. Grabbing a hold of a sword in hand, Lyn stood poised and ready. "I see you've taken on the Kaibaman gimmick. It suits you."

"I'm surprised you haven't called me out on my over inflated ego, basing a monster on myself."

"Maybe later. How many, Seto?"

"Ten."

"Sounds like my kind of odds. We can take them."

"We'll put that to the test, won't we?" Kaibaman Seto growled as he pulled out ten cards in his hand. He threw them across like shuriken, knocking the guns out of the Knight's hands. "Shall we?"

"Yep!" Lyn shouted as she jumped across and kicked a Paradais Knight down. "Let's show our guests a _proper_ welcoming party!"

"Screw that," Seto snorted as he ran up and punched a Paradais Knight down. "I'll show each of them the door."

Aroused by Seto's unnecessary roughness, Lyn let out an unrestrained chuckle. "That works, too."

"We have to reach the basement first! That's first priority!" Seto exclaimed as he turned and backhanded a Paradais Knight aside.

As she slashed her sword across, she unleashed a powerful thrust that knocked three Knights back. "Right, but, we have these party crashers to deal with first!"

"Look out, Lyn!"

Suddenly, one of the Paradais Knights fired gun shots at Lyn's direction. Seto drew out his _**Mirror Force**_ card and utilized his Spirit Fusion magic to summon a giant mirror in front of Lyn. The guns repelled off the mirror and back at the Knights. One Knight was shot in the leg and the other was shot in the arm. Seto quickly rushed over to Lyn and checked on her condition.

"I'm fine, Seto. Thanks."

"We're not out of it just yet," Seto looked ahead as more Paradais Knights came out behind them.

Gripping her sword, Lyn stood her ground and growled. "Looks like we're going to be pretty busy."

"Not for long. These guys aren't going to keep me from reaching the basement!"

Scanning around the lobby, Lyn watched as the Paradais Knights encircled her and Seto. _C'mon, Max. Sam. Get to the basement. If we can't reach it, it's all up to you two._

xxxxx

Elsewhere in Domino City, Yugi made a safe landing on a parking lot rooftop. As he undid his magical bubbles, he released Jaden and Yusei. The trio carefully eyed their surroundings, trying to locate the Paradais Grand Knights.

"Ah, so you followed us. Very good, Kings of Games," Zealoss voice echoed out of nowhere.

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden turned around as they spotted Zealoss sitting on top of the back of a pickup truck. Then, Grapplo and Dragoon emerged from corners of the parking lot with confident smiles.

"This is as far as you three go!" Yugi said.

"You can't run from us. We'll find a way to catch up to you!" Jaden exclaimed.

"How about we finally throw down? There's nowhere for you to run," Yusei added as he gave a fierce glance at the Grand Knights.

Grapplo chuckled as he raised his voice. "We weren't planning to run anymore."

"Let's see if you three are the exceptionally great Kings you claim to be," Dragoon snickered.

"Not until you tell us where you got this high tech equipment from! They're just like the ones I see from my time!" Yusei exclaimed as he stepped forward and pointed at the three masked men. "Who are you working for?! This boss must be connected with the new Paradais. There's no way to hide this truth anymore!"

"Yeah, what's the deal here? Who is your boss?!" Jaden demanded an immediate answer.

Yugi frowned. "They're obviously not going to tell us."

"You're right on the ball, Yugi Muto," Zealoss clapped his hands. "Bravo, but, again... you've yet to scratch the surface of our plan. If you truly believe we're associated with the new Paradais, you can choose to believe that. But, we were given orders from the Professor to test you three." As he opened his card pouch, he pulled out a handful of Duel Monster cards. "Let's see here..."

"Who's this Professor guy? Is he your boss?!" Jaden exclaimed.

Taking a moment to contemplate, Yusei tried to recall someone with a title known as 'Professor' from his time.

"Yusei? Is there something you know?" Yugi inquired.

"No, it couldn't be... that's too hard to believe..." Yusei frowned as he looked back at the Grand Knights.

"Now, enough chit-chat!" Zealoss declared as he picked a card out of his hand. "Now that we've separated you from your friends, time we put you three to the test. Are you up to it, Kings of Games?! Let's see if you are as great as the Professor believes you are!"

Before long, Grapplo and Dragoon pulled out their decks.

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden stood their ground against the Grand Knights as another skirmish was about to erupt.

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/12:41 AM**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tokyo, the struggle between the Senshi and the Neo-Rajita escalated. This was the case with the Senshi's future generation engaging two Neo-Rajita high class warriors.

On one side, Volcanus engaged Summoner Venus, Cyber Mercury, and Battle Jupiter. While on the opposite side, Ryuuhi and Adam faced Ayame.

The Neo Senshi trio quickly evaded Volcanus' magma bursts, which he exuded through his mouth. Cyber Mercury lifted her hands, expelling a barrier of water to cool off the burning balls of magma. Volcanus pushed onward and went through Cyber Mercury's water barrier. Battle Jupiter intervened, throwing herself in front of Volcanus. As the behemoth threw his right fist forward, Battle Jupiter put her hands in front and stopped the massive fist. Summoner Venus jumped over Battle Jupiter and kicked the Neo-Rajita warrior's forehead, planting her foot into his cranium. Volcanus threw his arm around, nearly catching Summoner Venus with a backhanded fist.

Summoner Venus flipped over and landed behind Volcanus. She whirled around as she watched Battle Jupiter holding Volcanus' giant fist with both hands.

"What kind of body armor are these guys packing?" Summoner Venus rubbed her left heel. "Even kicking his head hurt my foot!"

"Our skin is enhanced, a result of mixing iron and raw digital minerals!" Volcanus gloated as he threw his other fist at Battle Jupiter, who evaded contact and jumped back. "Not quite as strong as Chrome Digizoid armor, but, enough to make our bodies as strong as steel! Face it! I can defeat you three with my bare hands!"

Cyber Mercury stayed afloat in mid-air as she scanned the behemoth with her visor. _His body is entirely composed of powerful exterior skin. However, his internal system is like the inside of a volcano. Your weakness is at the core inside your body - an orb that doubles as a heart._ She noticed a glowing green orb pumping out the flow of hot blood magma. "There! Right where his heart is!"

"I'm on it!" Battle Jupiter roared as she bumrushed toward Volcanus and thrust her right fist forward. "HYA!"

Catching onto Mercury's strategy, Volcanus pulled out his sword and used the blade to counter Jupiter's fist. Volcanus stepped back, holding Battle Jupiter back from getting near.

"Ah, we know your weak point," Battle Jupiter smirked, pressing her fist against Volcanus' blade. She released an output of lightning into the behemoth's blade, knocking him back a few feet. "Thanks, Cyber Mercury!"

Summoner Venus rushed over by Battle Jupiter's side. "You almost had him!"

"I know. This guy just couldn't afford to let us exploit his weakness. That's why he drew out his sword," Jupiter said. "Isn't that right, big guy?"

Volcanus scowled irritably as he stared at his own blade. "Feh, I can't believe you forced me to draw my weapon. Against the likes of you?! Disgraceful, I was saving to use it on the real Sailor Senshi."

"Man, is he really going to keep talking down to us like that?!" Scoffed Summoner Venus. "How rude..."

Cyber Mercury descended behind her two colleagues. She walked forward and pointed toward Volcanus. "We might not be on our parents' level, but we're the next best thing. Don't worry. This will be over soon."

xxxxx

Ayame evaded Ryuuhi's successive sword slashes. It tilted its head and danced around Ryuuhi's sword strikes. However, every time it dodged Ryuuhi's attack, Adam quickly came up behind or in front of Ayame. Adam caught Ayame with a punch, sending it flying through a market store window.

"There? How do you like that?" Adam chortled as he smirked evilly.

"C'mon, Adam," an annoyed Ryuuhi snarled. "Transform to your true form and get it over with!"

Adam sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I really wanted to draw this fight of ours a little longer and then... I'll catch this freak by surprise with my glamorous full demon..."

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

Almost cowering away from Ryuuhi's outburst, Adam whimpered. "...you're really a hard ass, Ryuuhi." _You truly are Hiei and Rei's son._

As he threw his arms out, Adam howled out as the white hair quickly grew out and extended down his back (and shoulders). The horns on his head extended further and curved out like a bull's horns. His entire upper body was instilled with so much Youki that an aura exploded around him and ripped his shirt off his body. More red embroidered designs formed over his top pectorals and rib cage areas. A pair of brown, furry bat wings extended out behind his back. As he opened his eyes, Adam's entire psyche altered into that of a calm and composed frame of mind.

"And here I unveil my glamorous full demon form," Adam chuckled, a toothy smile formed on his face, exposing his two vampire fangs. "Mmmm, so, what do you think?"

"It's about damn time. Sheesh," Ryuuhi remarked as he and Adam watched Ayame floating out of the market store.

Captivated by Adam's full transformed state, Ayame gasped with joy. "My, my. You look like the handsome devil. I, Neo-Rajita General # 11, Ayame, am impressed."

"Don't flatter yourself with the formalities. This one is for my other lady friends."

Gazing on from on top of a light post, Deedee's full lust for Adam skyrocketed like never before. The tiny bat hollered out and squealed like the happy fangirl he was. "OH BY THE GODS... THAT BODY! PLEASE, DON'T PUT ON A SHIRT!"

Ayame overheard Deedee's outbursts and whirled around, following her fangirlish cries. "Where in Lord Gamera's name is that coming from?!" It scanned around, befuddled by the momentary interruption.

"ADAM-SAMA! TEAR THIS FREAK APART!"

"Gah! That blasted voice! Where...?!" Ayame turned its head up and noticed Deedee jumping up on the light post she sat on. "That's where that ruckus is coming from...?!"

"Hey, pay attention!"

As Ayame turned around, Adam and Ryuuhi attacked the transgender general head-on. Adam caught Ayame, battering it with claw strikes. Ryuuhi used the pommel of his sword to drive it into Ayame's abdomen. Adam swiftly ran around Ayame and kicked her in the back. Ayame fell face first, only to fire blasts into the ground and propel itself into the air. Adam and Ryuuhi sprang up as they followed Ayame into the air, engaging it in aerial battle.

"Here we go again!" The general growled as she tried to dodge Adam's claw strikes and Ryuuhi's sword slashes. Adam slashed Ayame's right side while Ryuuhi cut the alien's left shoulder. "Ugh!"

"Keep running your mouth and you're likely to let your guard down!" Ryuuhi exclaimed.

Adam maintained a cool and collective head. He thoroughly licked Ayame's blood off his clawed fingertips. "Mmmm, let's see how much longer you can hang with us. Tasty..."

As for Deedee, she nearly had the urge to faint.

"Oh... oh... Adam-sama... the way you lick blood... turns me on," Deedee purred with delight as she fell back, fantasizing about Adam and herself. _This is all thanks to me giving you some of my Youki. I hope it's enough, my Adam-sama._

xxxxx

"Um, hello?! Venus!" Cyber Mercury called out to a love struck Summoner Venus, who was captivated by Adam's full demon form. "Hey, Summoner Venus! Reality check!"

Summoner Venus was completely out of it, which prompted Mercury to snap her fingers in her face. This was enough to bring Venus back to reality. "Eh...? Oh, Adam-kun...?"

"Adam and Ryuuhi are handling that other Neo-Rajita. Listen, Battle Jupiter needs us and fast!"

Shaking her head, Summoner Venus looked back at Battle Jupiter throwing rapid punches at Volcanus. "Oh... shit!"

"_Oh shit_ indeed," Cyber Mercury rolled her eyes as she and Summoner Venus headed off to assist Battle Jupiter.

Meanwhile, the Neo-Rajita behemoth was on the defensive as he took to the air while Battle Jupiter continued to punch him. Volcanus' hard body allowed for him to absorb many of Battle Jupiter's punches. Channeling his own Rajita energy in his right fist, Volcanus extended his arm and nearly caught Battle Jupiter with it. Battle Jupiter's hands were imbued with electricity, allowing her to repel Volcanus' empowered fist. The two clashed as their energies coalesced, creating a burst of explosive electricity and light.

Volcanus sneered at the blue-haired female engaging him. _This girl is tough, but she's not all talk. None of these supposed kids are pushovers. But, like any inexperienced fighter, this one's movements are too direct and predictable. All she does is punch directly and channel her power in her fists. And she forges an output of electrical energy to repel my fists. _Throwing his left fist, he launched a projectile of red energy to send Battle Jupiter twenty feet back.

Battle Jupiter pressed her heels down, keeping herself from flying far.

"Try attacking me like that again and you'll be too easy to predict!" Volcanus shouted, his smile widening into a big, gleeful grin.

"Are you challenging me, you big bastard?" Battle Jupiter growled, clenching her fists tight. She rushed head-on to attack Volcanus. "HERE I COME!"

"Idiot girl! What did I just get finished saying?!" Volcanus roared as he pushed his right fist out... only to punch into a barrier of water. "Huh...?!"

Cyber Mercury quickly threw herself in front of Battle Jupiter, blocking her friend from going further.

"Cyber Mercury...?"

"You're smarter than that, Jupiter," the blue-haired Senshi asserted. "Don't let him bait you."

"That's right," Summoner Venus jumped down beside Battle Jupiter. "C'mon, we're in this together, girl."

Battle Jupiter admitted her own folly. "You're right. Sorry, guys."

Volcanus smashed his feet through the ground as he walked through the water construct. "Humph, so you think your teamwork will be enough to defeat me? Looks like I've underestimated you, kids." Settling his sights on the trio, the volcanic-powered alien pressed both hands on his knees. "Yes, I can see you're clearly the Sailor Senshi's future successors. That's why-"

"Sorry, but, we don't have time to be exchanging words with our enemy," Cyber Mercury cut off the behemoth, causing him to stop uttering another word. "So, if you're done... why don't we just eliminate you right off the spot?"

Taken back by the blue-haired Senshi's threatening disposition, Volcanus couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't peg you as someone eager to die, girl."

Cyber Mercury furrowed her brows, letting cool air swirl around her hands. "Battle Jupiter. Summoner Venus."

"We're ready!" Summoner Venus called out. "Time for round two."

Battle Jupiter stood in a battle stance as she balled up her fists. "Sorry, guys. I'll think before I act next time."

The brains of the team managed to smile and initially responded. "Don't worry. You haven't completely deterred us from defeating this monster."

Suddenly, Volcanus threw his arms up into the air as hot steam spewed out of holes in his broad shoulders. The Crystal Senshi trio stood their ground as they sensed a fluctuating energy surrounding Volcanus. Cyber Mercury's visor probed an energy beacon that grew within Volcanus, which was the source of the monster's life source and power. Slowly but surely, swirls of fractal code encryption encircled the behemoth's body like spiraling rings.

"Hehehe, it's been a long time since anyone's forced me to evolve. Consider this an honor, you lucky three!" Volcanus bellowed as the code quickly engulfed his entire body. More steam poured out of the holes, not only through his shoulders but his entire body. "Wahahaha! This will be the last thing you see before you die! BEHOLD!"

"Not giving you the chance!" Summoner Venus cried out as she, Battle Jupiter, and Cyber Mercury launched a three-way attack on the behemoth. "_**Summon: Golden Fox!**_" Raising her right hand, she magically opened a hole through time-space itself as a giant golden fox emerged out of the hole. "_**Change to... Giant Spears!**_" She performed a dance ritual, quickly utilizing her magic to turn the fox into a pair of large spears. She grabbed each weapon and threw them at Volcanus' smoke covered body. "HA!" The girl roared out a loud battle cry, watching the spears penetrate through the smoke. "Got him!"

Battle Jupiter sprang up into mid-air, rotating herself quickly as lightning shot down and struck her. Her body served as a lightning rod (of sorts), allowing her to amplify the electricity and forge two balls of lightning in her hands. She grabbed each lightning ball and threw them down at Volcanus. "_**Raging Storm!**_"

Cyber Mercury polished off Volcanus by jumping on top of a water fountain. Lifting her hands up, she utilized her Sailor magic to raise the water out of the fountain. She converted the water, letting it split into twin water streams and forcing them to converge to form a long, serpentine-like dragon, which swirled around Cyber Mercury. "_**Hydro Dragon!**_" She directed the water dragon toward Volcanus, letting it slam into the Neo-Rajita.

"AUGH!" Volcanus roared out in pain behind the smoke screen. "...damn you, brats! How dare you...!"

"Did we get him?!" Summoner Venus called out. Then, her eyes visibly caught the sight of a larger shadow standing behind the smoke screen. She uttered a gasp. "No... we didn't."

"Nice try, kids. But, you won't deny me this opportunity! _**Erupt! Volcanus Shinka!**_" The behemoth bellowed out, a resounding boom effect came out behind his voice. As the fractal code engulfed him completely, Volcanus emerged to unveil his fully evolved form.

"S-Shinka?!" Battle Jupiter's mouth gaped in shock.

"That's... that's when a digimon evolves," Cyber Mercury stated as she meticulously viewed Volcanus. "So, he's part digimon. How can this be? Could they have found means to extract a digimon's data and integrate it into their beings?" She deduced while watching Volcanus step forward out of the smoke screen. "Damn it all."

Volcanus stopped as he fully revealed his fully evolved form. The body structure of his evolved body was based off Volcamon. His large body remained largely intact, but his upper body had undergone drastic changes to suit his evolved form. Protruding from his back and shoulders were small volcanoes, each spewing out hot smoke. His broad shoulders widened out, granting him more room to let small volcanoes adorn his massive shoulders. His elbows protruded out, extending at least ten feet horizontally. The structure of the long elbows was long, metallic and expansive. His hands became massive, which were bigger than his own head. His face entirely encased behind a metal mask. Only his eyes, nose, and lips were exposed behind the protective head gear.

"Like... whoa..." Summoner Venus backed off, dismayed by Volcanus' transformed state. "Color me surprised. Not."

"His energy is going off the wall!" Cyber Mercury exclaimed, using her visor to pick up an increasing energy level emanating from the behemoth. "We can't afford to fool around with him anymore."

Battle Jupiter scoffed. "Please, there's three of us and one of him. We can take him. It's not like this guy is facing just one opponent like a certain..."

Suddenly, Volcanus 'vanished' out of the trio's sight. The Senshi quickly turned around as they picked up on a presence behind them.

Volcanus moved behind the Senshi trio, his evil grin widened as he felt his own power resonating within him. "Didn't you say you like to introduce yourselves to those you're about to kill. Right?"

"What's your damn point?" Summoner Venus scoffed as she dashed ahead and put her right hand out. She summoned a scroll and opened it up to release a golden chain of hearts. She threw it across, ensnaring Volcanus' right arm.

The Neo-Rajita warrior growled as he yanked the chain forward and threw Summoner Venus aside. The brunette hit the side of a nearby wall, prompting Cyber Mercury and Battle Jupiter to rush to her fallen side.

"Stupid girl! Why did you go and do that?! I'm supposed to be the headstrong one!" Battle Jupiter cursed while putting an arm around Summoner Venus. "Up and at 'em, girl."

"As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted," Volcanus announced as he lifted his head and bellowed out, calling out his title name. "I'm one of General Blitzkrieg's Subordinate Officers... Volcanus! And my power derives from Volcamon! You three don't have a sliver of hope to penetrate through my defenses! So, do you understand, little girls? This is WHO I am! My true power!" After he gloated, Volcanus sized up the Neo Senshi and charged toward the Senshi, launching a hot fiery blast through his hands. "_**Erupting Volcanic Tackle!**_"

"LOOK OUT!" Battle Jupiter cried out.

However, before they had a chance to react...

_**FWOOM!**_

With one hand wave, a burst of destructive fire blasted across the local neighborhood and ripped through the streets. The blast even ripped away through the local shops in the district, blowing away buildings in the process. However, for the most part, the Senshi trio took to the air. However, they didn't escape the fray and received burns from Volcanus' attack.

Just then, Volcanus appeared behind the Senshi trio. He backhanded Summoner Venus away and caught Cyber Mercury with a fiery blast. Battle Jupiter lunged at Volcanus ferociously and pounded him with lightning-imbued fists. Volcanus took the initial blows without flinching. He opened his left hand and blasted her with a burst of combustible flames. The behemoth blitzed toward Battle Jupiter, delivering a backhanded slap to knock her back like a rag doll. He snatched her and slammed her through a side wall, ripping through the brick in the process. He then tossed Battle Jupiter into the air and flew up to pummel her with an elbow shot. He flew toward Cyber Mercury and grabbed her.

"Wahahaha! So, what do you make of my REAL power?!" Volcanus cackled as he discarded Cyber Mercury aside and casted his view toward a fallen Summoner Venus. "This is the power of a Neo-Rajita integrated with the data of a digimon. Myself and many others are byproducts of a successful hybrid experiment!"

Slowly raising her head, Cyber Mercury overheard Volcanus gloat. "...experiment? That's what I've been told... about those two Rajita who attacked earlier..."

"None of you three are strong enough to absorb my enhanced attacks, can you?! HA!"

"You think..."

"Erm?" Volcanus raised a brow as he turned back and noticed Battle Jupiter pulling herself off the wall she was pinned against.

Opening her eyes, Battle Jupiter glared fiercely at Volcanus. Her eyes were instilled with comparable valor and fighting spirit like her mother - Sailor Jupiter. "..._**Lightning Spear!**_" Putting her hands out, Battle Jupiter summoned a spear made out of electricity. She grabbed the spear in hand and flew ahead to counterattack Volcanus. "I'll buy you two some time!"

"Pathetic," Volcanus grunted as he blasted Battle Jupiter with more flames.

"AUGH!" Battle Jupiter cried out in agony as she fell while being covered in smoke.

"JUPITER!" Cyber Mercury and Summoner Venus exclaimed as they flew down to catch Battle Jupiter.

"It's over," Volcanus said as he vanished and reappeared on the ground, intently facing the three Senshi in the distance. "Give up. Realizing defeat is the virtue of a true warrior. You three fought well. Don't waste your time letting me blow you to pieces!" As he raised his fist, he focused more fire into his right fist.

"Sorry, but, we can't... that's not how our families raised us," Cyber Mercury said, coughing as she wiped blood from her side lip.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Volcanus frowned. "Such a shame. But, I'll still grant you three a quick death."

"Not just yet... didn't you just hear my friend?" Summoner Venus chided the behemoth. She helped Battle Jupiter back on her feet, angrily facing Volcanus' direction. "We've been given the rights and the honor to carry on our families' tradition. We're the next generation of Sailor Senshi... the Neo Senshi."

Weakly pressing her hand on her visor, Cyber Mercury scanned inside Volcanus' internal system. "...his weakness is still his core."

"Right, we'll do this one together," Summoner Venus said as she let Battle Jupiter stand on her own.

Battle Jupiter nearly collapsed and doubled over in pain. She still stood on her feet, her knees wobbly and shaking. The left side of her face was covered with blood, but, her warrior's spirit remained intact.

"Yeah, big guy... you might be stronger than us... but, together, we're a force to be reckoned with. By facing us, you're facing the legacy of Sailors Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter," Battle Jupiter gripped her Lightning Spear and assumed a split-legged battle stance. "Just think, if you defeat us... you'd have triumphed over them."

Volcanus smirked. "Is that so? Well, consider this... you three will die honorably." Clenching his right fist, his hand became imbued with an intense, hot volcanic aura. "Even now, you continue to impress me with your tenacity."

"You're full of it," Battle Jupiter rebuked, her tone indicated slight annoyance at Volcanus' choice of words.

Summoner Venus wrapped her hands with a chain of hearts and swung the weapon around in one hand. "We know full well our powers individually aren't enough to impress you."

Cyber Mercury put her hands together, manipulating water into her palms. "I've already figured a way through your _absolute_ defenses. This time...you better keep your eye on the game."

As they wasted no time, the three Senshi rushed Volcanus and implemented a three-way counterstrike. This time they would not just hit him with their initial attacks, but, Cyber Mercury had formulated a strategy to infiltrate through Volcanus' enhanced 'Volcamon' body. All it required was the right timing and precision, in addition to quick thinking.

xxxxx

Looking on from the alleyway where they hid, Tsukimaru and Saya witnessed Ayame forced to guard himself against the demon duo's attacks. So, far, Ryuuhi and Adam forced the transgender alien to block and evade. They managed to get a few good hits on the general, inflicting cuts and claw strikes on his body.

"Yes! Look at our boy go!" Saya cheered on her future child whilst holding her near two-year-old Adam in her arms. She whispered into her child's ear and giggled. "See that? You're going to be strong and sexy like that, Adam-kun."

Tsukimaru shook his head. "Calling _our_ son _sexy_? And you make it sound like you're falling in love with him... and not in the _motherly_ sense." He sighed and shifted his focus back toward the battle. "Saya, you've always been an odd woman."

"He takes after you, Tsukimaru," she replied. "And what's wrong with calling my own son sexy? I'll still fangirl over him regardless if he's my son. Thank you very much!"

The vampire demon gasped, quickly garnering Saya's attention. They watched as combustible flames dispersed into air in the distance. Tsukimaru probed more activity coming from the Senshi's skirmish with Volcanus.

"We might have to leave, Saya. It's not safe here..."

Saya blinked as she turned toward Tsukimaru. "Huh? Why?"

"We're going to get caught up in theirbattle."

As they couple watched Adam lunge at Ayame, they turned and saw Ryuuhi producing a handful of black flames.

Little Adam opened his eyes and watched his own 'future self' exchanging rapid blows with Ayame. "...me...? Me...?"

Saya looked down at her child, befuddled. "Adam-kun?"

"He senses his future self's power. This is the man that our child will become," Tsukimaru smiled proudly. _Adam Sagara, I'm proud of you. My son, you've been blessed with my Youki._

_**BAM!**_

Adam punched Ayame, who countered by intersecting his arms into an 'X.' Ryuuhi blitzed right by Ayame's side and prepared to hit him with dark flames.

"Shit..." Ayame cursed, closing his eyes as Ryuuhi plunged his black fire-imbued hand through his side.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Local Neighborhood/12:45 AM**_

Blue Mars blitzed in front of Chisame and summoned a pair of ice daggers in her hands. "_**Frozen Daggers!**_" She thrust her ice blades forward. She narrowly missed as Chisame jumped away and performed several backflips to avoid contact.

Vanishing out of Chisame's sight, Blue Mars reappeared by the alien's right side. Blue Mars held over ice daggers over the back of Chisame's head.

"You've got nowhere to go. One move and I'll cut off your head."

Chisame stifled a small chuckle, calmly smiling. "Quite the contrary, girl."

Dropping down on the floor, Chisame flipped over on her back and kicked Blue Mars into the air. Blue Mars stopped herself in mid-air and fired an ice beam at Chisame. The Neo-Rajita warrior evaded the beam, which struck the ground and quickly spread across while instantly covering everything into sheets of ice. The ice covered the encompassing area within three blocks. Chisame gaped with shock as she viewed the surrounding vicinity covered in ice.

"Wow, I truly am in a winter wonderland!" Chisame was captivated as she descended to the ground.

Blue Mars scoffed. "You think that's all I can do with my ice? You haven't seen anything."

"I want to see more! Please, show me everything you can dish out, Sailor Blue Mars!"

The blue-haired Koorime descended to the bottom and stood poised with her ice daggers. Her eyes narrowed coldly at the erratic alien, who promptly challenged her to demonstrate the full arsenal of her adept techniques.

Assuming a battle posture like her father's, Blue Mars carefully eyed and studied Chisame's movements. She methodically waited as Chisame opened her hands and fired a burst of assorted beams. Blue Mars pressed onward, quickly blitzing around and cutting through Chisame's attacks. Blue Mars blitzed right in front of Chisame and thrust her ice daggers forward. Chisame caught the daggers in her hands while holding off Blue Mars to a standstill.

"Not bad. You're very fast on your feet."

Blue Mars remained silent. "Hn."

"But, don't take me lightly, child. Underneath my cheery disposition, I'm a cutthroat when pushed too far."

Blue Mars asserted. "Show me."

Chisame licked her lips seductively. "As you wish..."

xxxxx

Raizen Jr. evaded every punch Kaname was throwing as the half-demon made sport of his opponent. Kaname didn't take this lightly as he threw a beam, guiding it toward Raizen Jr. Yusuke's son quickly caught the beam with his hands and deflected it back at Kaname. Kaname batted the beam toward a parking lot, which exploded and left a crater in its wake.

"Damn. Just one beam and that made a crater?!"

Kaname blew on his hand like it was his own pistol. "Didn't I warn you to not take me lightly?"

"Meh, I can make bigger holes than that puny thing," Raizen Jr. scoffed as he promptly jumped forward and went to punch Kaname.

Kaname jumped to his left side, catching Raizen Jr.'s right arm. He seized the half demon and threw him through a shopping glass window. The alien opened his hand and fired an assortment of smaller, guided beams to take out Raizen Jr. However, Raizen Jr. burst through the shop and countered the beams by forging a red Youki barrier. Raizen Jr. vanished and reappeared under Kaname. Quickly catching Kaname with an uppercut, the half demon knocked Kaname thirty feet into the air.

"UGH!" Kaname grunted while his head snapped back and his body rotated around wildly in the air. He stopped as he watched Raizen Jr. vanish from his view. He cocked his head and turned to his right, fining Raizen Jr. pointing a finger imbued with red Youki. "Oh damn..."

"_**Demon Gun!**_"

As Raizen Jr. fired his version of one of his father's signature attacks, Kaname barely slipped out of range and let the attack shot up into the skies.

"Oh, so close yet so far..."

Raizen Jr. snorted as all his fingers were covered with red Youki. "I've got more where that came from. I doubt you'll be that lucky."

"It's theluck of the draw, I suppose. Give me your best shot!"

"My best shot will kill ya, but you asked for it," Raizen Jr. rebuked as he prepared to attack the alien.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Daiki hopped on a hanging platform at a construction site. His keen eyes viewed the skies, searching for any signs of the aerial mechas he and his friends saw earlier. He followed one of the Black Knight Blitz mechas at this approximate vicinity. But, he wasn't alone. Waiting in the wings behind him was IceLeomon.

Daiki quickly turned and saw one Black Knight Blitz gliding toward the platform.

"I call dibs on that one!"

"Guess again!" IceLeomon roared as he jumped out from behind Daiki and attempted to tackle him.

Daiki responded by catching IceLeomon with a punch. However, this punch from Daiki knocked IceLeomon back and nearly cracked the lion warrior's jaw. Unveiling his metallic arm, Daiki jumped back.

"...bastard," IceLeomon growled while rubbing his jaw, which throbbed following Daiki's vicious metal punch. "You're arm is authentic metal!"

"I built it myself, which, let me tell you, is REALLY HARD when you've only got one arm." The blue-haired male chuckled. "I have no powers of my own, but, I can whip up any gadget on the fly." As he reached into his left pocket, Daiki pulled out a small drill.

IceLeomon blinked in befuddlement. "A drill...? Ha, what are you going to do with THAT? Poke me and hope I die? The only way I'm going to die is by laughter! QUIT MOCKING ME!"

"Man, cool off and just watch as I demonstrate," Daiki said as he turned around and saw the Black Knight Blitz pointing a gun towards him. "Yep, here's my ticket out of here!" With that, he sprang forward and landed on top of the mecha. He forced the hatchet to open as a Draconian Guardian screeched in shock. Before the alien had a chance to shoot, Daiki punched him in the face with his metal arm and threw the alien out of his cockpit. He threw the Draconian Guardian out, sending him flying into IceLeomon's arms.

"What are you doing?! Get back here coward!"

"Sorry. The last time I fought head-on," the boy sighed, looking down at his cybernetic arm. "...I lost an arm for being stupid. Not anymore. I'm going to think twice before I fight recklessly." He pressed a switch, closing the hatchet over the mecha.

"Coward! Get back here!" IceLeomon angrily roared as he punched the air, pushing out an icy lion's face. "_**Frozen Fury!**_"

As Daiki moved a lever, he controlled the Black Knight's movements and let it move to the left. The icy blast barely flew past Daiki's commandeered mecha.

"_**Whew, that was a close!**_" Daiki's voice came out of the mecha. "_**Now, let's see what this button does.**_" Pressing a green button over on his right side, the mecha fired a guided beam toward IceLeomon.

IceLeomon initially responded as he lifted the Draconian Guardian in front and let the soldier take the blast head-on. As the beam disintegrated the alien, IceLeomon lunged out at the mecha and attempted to catch it. Daiki moved the mecha out of IceLeomon's reach and flew into the air. IceLeomon growled angrily while pounding his fist against a metal platform.

"_**Nice try, but, I'm taking this thing out for a test drive!**_" Daiki laughed inside the mecha. He activated the mecha's boosters and glided off, shifting into supersonic speed. Along the way, he spotted a Black Knight Buster coming towards him. "_**Target practice.**_" He pressed another button, which activated a cloaking mechanism that allowed the mecha to render itself invisible. He slowly moved out of the Buster's way and waited in the wings under the enemy mecha.

However, this didn't save him from being spotted by the Buster's radar. The Buster model whirled around, activating its infrared sensors to pick up a non-Rajita life signal reading. The Buster quickly opened fire, blasting through Daiki's position.

Daiki cursed as he turned off the Blitz's 'cloaking' system and came out of hiding. "_**Fuck it. What's the point?**_" He ripped off one of the side panels in the cockpit and exposed the wires, then quickly spliced in a wire attached to his cybernetic arm. "_**Now, this baby really belongs to me and will follow my every command! Now!**_" As he extended his right arm forward, the Blitz model followed its new 'master's' exact movements. "_**Yeah, now our wavelengths are synchronized!**_"

Suddenly, as the Buster glided toward Daiki, the boy pressed a button to enable the mecha to pull out a hilt from its back. As he turned the hilt on, it produced a long green energy blade. He slashed the blade around as it produced a loud 'humming' effect. Activating the mecha's boosters, Daiki guided the Blitz toward the Buster and slashed through its torso. As the Buster was cleaved in half, the two sections split apart and exploded behind Daiki's Black Knight Blitz.

Inside the cockpit, Daiki's lips curled into a big grin. Much to his delight, he found a new toy to experiment with. "_**I think I'm going to enjoy getting accustomed to you, my friend. We're gonna tear right through their rankings!**_"

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/12:47 AM**_

"_**Erupting Volcanic Tackle!**_" Volcanus bellowed as he threw his gigantic right fist at the trio.

Battle Jupiter countered by impaling Volcanus' combustible flames with her lightning-empowered spear. "_**Lightning Spear!**_"

To Volcanus' utter disbelief, he watched as Battle Jupiter's spear skewered through his flames. _Impossible! She cut through my Erupting Volcanic Tackle?!_

Battle Jupiter, needless to say, only served as a momentary distraction.

Summoner Venus jumped right over Volcanus' head and thrust two golden spears through his back, ripping apart the central volcanic cone. "Ok, Cyber Mercury! You're up!"

"Huh?! No!" Volcanus glanced upward as Cyber Mercury dropped from above and blasted a water dragon through his cone.

"_**Hydro Dragon!**_"

"GAUGH!" The Neo-Rajita warrior howled as icy cold water penetrated through his cone and breeched his central core, weakening the behemoth. "No... NO! I WON'T GO DOWN SO EASILY!" With a last rush of energy, Volcanus exhausted whatever volcanic power he had stored up and released more combustible flames to repel the three Neo Senshi back. _Their teamwork is impressive, but I can still grasp victory. I show no fear! I am one of Blitzkrieg's Subordinate Officers. Even before they try and finish me... I'll CRUSH them!_

As the three Crystal Senshi glided toward him, Volcanus flew steadfast to meet the trio head-on. As his shoulders expelled volcanic bursts, he propelled himself faster through the air.

"In the end, I'll come out the winner!" Volcanus declared.

The Senshi put their hands together, forging a giant ball of their own energy. Lightning, water, and hear chains converged to form a spinning, shiny energy ball. They created their own version of their parents' own _**Sailor Planet Attack**_. The giant ball rotated, faster and faster as the winds quickly picked up around the Senshi.

"_**Mercury...**_"

"_**Jupiter...**_"

"_**Venus...**_"

"_**Sailor Galaxy Collision!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

An explosive burst of multiple lights filled the Tokyo skies, illuminating the encompassing area. Following the explosive light, a giant smoke screen covered the skies and garnered observers who witnessed the battle. Volcanus passed through the smoke as his entire right side was ripped apart. His right arm was torn off as blood spilled through his wounds. The Neo Senshi flew through the opposite side as they turned to watch Volcanus descending to the very bottom.

"Did we get him?" Battle Jupiter asked.

"Silly question to ask, Jupiter," Summoner Venus added.

Cyber Mercury activated her visor, scanning Volcanus' externally and internally. "He's done for."

Volcanus, needless to say, was pleased. A big grin curled on the behemoth's face, satisfied with his _last_ battle. "Heh, so... you truly are the children of the legendary Sailor Senshi... I'm glad... to have known your names... well done. This victory is yours..." With that, his eyes turned white and he fell to the bottom.

His body twitched until it exploded into a burst of flames. As the wind blew against the flames, nothing was left of the Neo-Rajita warrior but dust.

The Neo Senshi descended to where Volcanus vanished to collect their breath.

"We did it. The three of us on our own," Summoner Venus added.

"Took quite a bit out of us," Battle Jupiter chuckled as she dropped down to both knees. "Ugh, I'm gonna need a hot bath after this."

"We barely managed to beat one. I wonder..." Cyber Mercury pondered as she looked up toward the skies. _How are the others faring?_

xxxxx

Witnessing the explosion that led to Volcanus' demise, Adam and Ryuuhi were both rejuvenated with new life. Their Youki auras flared as they rapidly punched Ayame, sending it flying ten yards from the area.

"Nice! I knew those girls would take that guy out!" Adam grinned.

Ryuuhi heatedly pointed his sword toward Ayame. "If you can hear us, listen up! You and your cohorts are losing! You're not faring well against us."

Catching its breath, Ayame popped its neck and snorted. "We lost Starmon X and now Volcanus. Lord Gamera isn't going to be pleased with these results... or General Nagah for that matter." _She's gonna be pissed!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Labyrinth of Minos/12:53 AM**_

As the Kuiper and Neo Senshi fought their battle, the Ninja Senshi finally reached the second fork in the road. They stopped as the Gravekeeper's Assailant and the eight Amazoness Archers pointed toward their destinations.

"Here's our stop. You eight will head out through your eight destinations," the Assailant asserted. "Choose wisely. Through each corridor, you'll face perilous traps and guardians, including the Minotarumon. The roads again are all jointly connected. Once you reach the end, you'll be reunited in yet another arena. Remember what I told you about the Golden Minotarumon. He is what stands in the way of the Orb of Minos. Defeat him and you will be granted access to the sacred orb. I hope we've reviewed it clearly."

"Thank you for leading the way for us," Ninja Mars bowed to the Assailant.

"Let's hope we all make it out at the same time," Ninja Moon said as she faced her team.

"Right," the other Ninja Senshi replied.

Like before, the Ninja Senshi paced toward their chosen path. Moon took the fifth passage; Mercury walked into the first one; Mars took the second passage; Jupiter walked toward the fourth mouth; Venus entered the third one; Uranus took the sixth passage; Neptune entered the eighth one; Saturn took the seventh path.

However, before they entered, the eight Amazoness warriors briefly called out to the Ninja Senshi.

"Wait! Hold!" Sely cried out as she looked toward Ninja Moon. "Good luck. You'll need it."

"Thanks, we know," Ninja Moon affirmed.

Hermy waved to Ninja Mercury. "Be on the lookout, my friend!"

Ninja Mercury smiled. "Acknowledged."

Ary looked toward Ninja Mars. "Use your Miko senses well, Mars."

"I will," Ninja Mars said.

Zey clenched her right fist and smiled proudly. "We know you'll make it to the other side."

"Of course," Ninja Jupiter replied.

The perky Aphy jumped up and waved. "Don't let anything halt your path, Venus!"

"Right!" Ninja Venus winked to her Amazoness counterpart.

"Good luck," Ourany added as she faced Uranus.

Ninja Uranus just nodded her head.

Poseidy blew a kiss and winked to Neptune. "I hope we'll see each other again."

"I'm sure we will," Ninja Neptune smirked.

Crony smiled toward Saturn. "May peace be with your journey."

"Thank you," Ninja Saturn replied.

"GOOD LUCK!" The Amazoness warriors shouted in unison.

The Ninja Senshi waved out to their new friends as they turned and raced off through their chosen paths. Into the corridors they went, they vanished into the darkness.

Gravekeeper's Assailant walked forward, staring at each passage. She attentively turned her attention to the eight Amazoness archers. Closely observing the eight, she clearly noticed they shared nearly the same characteristic traits like the eight Ninja Senshi.

"...how did you eight turn to be _their_ counterparts? You've never even met the Senshi until today," the Assailant asked.

The eight merely shrugged their shoulders.

An awkward silence followed in their midst.

"I see..." the Assailant sweatdropped.

"So, we're going back to the kingdom?" Sely inquired.

"How are we going to get back? It's too far to go through the other side!" Zey exclaimed.

Aphy shuddered. "Yeah, we don't wanna go through the trouble of getting lost in this place!"

The Assailant reassured the eight Amazoness warriors. "Don't worry. I know a shortcut. Just follow me."

"Right!" They cried out in response.

Lowering her head, the Assailant sighed. _I could be out there searching for him... Atticus. Jaden Yuki, surely you've done your part in helping him. The time has come for me to act quickly._ "Better yet." She put her hand against a wall, which revealed a secret doorway. "We'll watch our friends and follow them."

"Can we?" Ary asked.

"We won't interfere, but we can still support them by observing our friends."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Seto: Damn it all! Where are they hiding that bomb?!

Lyn: They have to be bluffing! They're trying to divide us!

Max and Sam: Look out!

Razorclaws: Being part-digimon, most of us Neo-Rajita can invoke higher-level forms. Behold..._** Snare! Razorclaws Shinka!**_

Toro: You can't defeat us in our evolved forms!_** Impale! Toro Shinka!**_

Ayame: Gah! What kind of transformation is this?!

Adam: A full one. Behold my fully transformed demon state.

Ryuuhi: Pfft, show off.

Deedee: OW! HOT STUFF!

Blue Mars: We've got too many nutcases running around town.

Varuna: Damn, you're a tough bastard.

Blitzkrieg: Feh, you think I'm being serious?!

Yusuke: Kyo, you and your boys are having some trouble.

Kyo: It's nothing we should be worried about. Mark my words... Rio and Kohana will come with us.

Kurama: As if we'd surrender them to the likes of you.

Selipa: We're the Demon Knights. So what if a few Shadow Guardians are slain? That won't deter us from accomplishing our mission!

Yui: These creeps really do like you, Kohana.

Kohana: Oh, shut up.

Lien: Oh, are you people... humans?

Cammy: Who is this?

Melancholia: Sailor Quaoar. I have an inquiry for you.

Quaoar: (gasps) What are you talking about...?

Rio: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Invoke: Rajita Hybrid Evolutions! Streets of Rage!**_

Neo Moon: Sedna, looks like she's about to fight us without the mecha.

Sedna: We're in for a _real _fight now.

Nagah: Time to show you why I was promoted as the top general, little girls.

Syrus: Did we... just...find the bomb?!

Carly: Is that the bomb?!

Raphael: Only one way to find out.

xxxxx

**A/N:** And so the battle arc continues. Another two chapters and we'll see the end results of this conflict.

The enemy numbers continue to drop. Volcanus meets his glorifying end.

Who would've thought? They'd meet Amazoness versions of themselves. And the masked woman is revealed as Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assailant (the same one from GX who helped Jaden when he and his friends fell into Gravekeeper's realm). The Minos Labyrinth arc will continue at a later time, but, for now I'm working through completing the Midnight Incursion arc.

Will the Duelists make it in time and defuse this bomb? Is there really a bomb? Or is this just a ruse to divide the group while making them run around like chickens with their heads cut off? The plot thickens. ;)

Suffice to say, Lien will be meeting Yui and her group by next chapter. We'll see how this arrangement goes. Will Lien attack them or not? So many questions.

But, yeah. We're just getting warmed up. The Midnight Incursion is gonna escalate in the next two chapters. I won't let you guys down on the action. The Spirit Detectives will get their turn next as they engage the Shadow Guardian/Demon Knight units, plus more Neo/Kuiper Senshi and Duelist action!

Send a review when you're finished reading. Take care and stay gold. :D


	11. Invoke: Rajita Hybrids! Streets of Rage!

**A/N:** As of today, I've decided to do away with the disclaimers. You know I don't own any of these anime series and their characters. Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yuyu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh don't belong to me. The plots of Bleach and Gekiranger don't belong to me either. However, I will give credit to LazerWulf for beta-reading. Characters like Lord Gamera, Nagah, Blitzkrieg, Melancholia, Babbi, Ayame, and the rest of the Neo-Rajita belong to me. Got it?

The only times I _really_ need to give credit are to my beta-reader's work and to exclusive OCs or ideas I'm borrowing from other fic writers.

Anyhow, more action. The four-part Midnight Incursion continues. This time we'll cover how the Spirit Detectives are doing. Moreover, plenty of more Neo/Kuiper Senshi and Duelist fare.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 11

_**Invoke: Rajita Hybrid Evolutions! Streets of Rage!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/One Mile from Hikawa Shrine/12:56 AM**_

Valkyrie Sailor Varuna and Blitzkrieg took their skirmish high up into the air. During an exchange of rapid punches, Blitzkrieg caught Valkyrie Sailor Varuna with a punch to her chest. Varuna relied on quick reflexes to catch Blitzkrieg's hand and stopped him from nailing her. Blitzkrieg snickered while opening his left palm, releasing a red beam that swallowed the Valkyrie whole. Varuna threw her arms in front as she forged a wall of light, which protected her from Blitzkrieg's point blank attack.

Varuna threw her arms out at both ends as she powered down her barrier. She gripped her battle axe and flew out to attack him head-on. Blitzkrieg's entire body flickered as he vanished right out of Varuna's reach.

"Damn! Where did he-?!"

Blitzkrieg caught Varuna with an elbow strike to her left face. As the blow knocked Varuna back, Blitzkrieg vanished and reappeared behind the blonde-haired Dutch Senshi. He clubbed Varuna's back with both fists clamped together. Delivering force behind his blow, he sent Varuna plummeting through an office building rooftop.

"What's wrong, Senshi?! I thought you were supposed to be the second strongest of your ragtag Kuiper team!" Blitzkrieg spat out, sneering as he slowly levitated over the rooftop he knocked Varuna into. His keen eyes shifted back and forth, searching for his fallen prey. His keen senses picked up on a swift movement shifting behind him. He pivoted his head, glaring at Varuna with a menacing grin. "There you are!"

Varuna narrowed her eyes, steadily holding her battle axe.

"Get serious, woman. If I find out you've been dickin' with me, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yap, yap, kill, kill. Is that all your puny testosterone brain can come up with? C'mon..."

Blitzkrieg extended his right hand as he gathered a ball of blue and red energy. As the twin streams of light coalesced, they formed a spinning purple orb. He crushed the orb in his hand and fired a beam through his fingers. Vanishing from the beam's intended direction, Varuna evaded the forthcoming attack. Blitzkrieg launched another beam, which Varuna evaded swiftly by leaving an afterimage. Blitzkrieg didn't stop there as he launched various beams at Varuna's path. Valkyrie Sailor Varuna quickly left afterimages, letting Blitzkrieg's beams pass through them. Unfortunately, as more beams were fired, they destroyed sections of the local buildings. Varuna whirled around as her face conveyed dismay at the sight of various spots reduced to rubble.

"Damn..."

"And I haven't even cut loose yet," Blitzkrieg remarked, wearing a smug smile on his face. "Hell, if I wanted to, I could blow this whole shithole into a smoking crater. Don't take me lightly, woman."

Varuna scoffed as she turned and faced him. "Who said I was, asshole?"

Easily shrugging off Varuna's insult, Blitzkrieg quickly glided toward Varuna and fired another beam through his right hand.

"C'MON!" Varuna roared out as she countered, shooting her own beam through her hand. "_**Varuna Flash Cannon!!**_"

Both warriors countered each other as their beams collided, neither one giving an inch to the other's power. Blitzkrieg and Varuna exerted energy through their beams as they brightened the skies. The buildings under them started to rumble. The winds quickly stirred as both warriors released flows of high level energy around the encompassing area.

"Is this all you've got, woman?! EH?!"

Varuna snarled as she viciously retorted. "Like hell it is!"

"Good! Let's keep this up! How long can you keep this up?!"

Varuna closed her eyes and focused on pumping power through her beam. _I'm NOT going to lose to this ass-clown. I just got this Valkyrie power! I have to make full use of it and not let the others down!_

xxxxx

_**Juuban Park/12:58 AM**_

Valkyries Ixion and Eris evaded one of Razorclaws' sword slashes as they split up across opposite sides of the air. Razorclaws calmly stared at the two Valkyries, as a displeased frown shaped his face.

"Is this the full extent of your new powers? I'm gravely disappointed," Razorclaws remarked. "You two can barely keep up with my blade. Be well advised, next time I'll take your heads." A smile replaced his discouraged look. "You two truly are pathetic."

Eris scoffed. "Even with our Valkyrie powers, this guy can still hold his own. Damn... what the hell is this guy made of?"

"And it seems like he's _still_ holding back a share of his power," Ixion noted as she closely analyzed Razorclaws.

The Texan couldn't believe it. "Shit, that sucks."

Holding a firm grip of his sword, Razorclaws raised it in front of his face. "I can sense my colleague, Toro, is about to unveil his evolved form. Perhaps... yes, now is the perfect time. No, I think not-" Suddenly, his eyes quickly watched Eris and Ixion vanish from his view. Before he could react, Valkyrie Eris reappeared above his head and brought out her lasso. "This again?"

Eris threw her lasso towards his head. Raising his sword, he brought it down and cut the lasso in half.

"Is this all?"

"_**Ixion Cross Poison.**_"

As Razorclaws turned around, green poisonous smoke shaped like a giant cross came toward him. Razorclaws glided up, avoiding the guided aerial attack. Ixion willed the smoke back to her as her Valkyrie armor reabsorbed the poison.

"Your armor can somehow release and secrete poison as air particles by will?" Razorclaws analytically concluded. "Interesting."

"Oh, we're not done yet!" Ixion put her hand out, summoning her bow. In her left hand, the poisonous air secreted out of her armor and turned into an arrow. She took the arrow and fired it at Razorclaws.

"Pathetic..." Razorclaws stopped as he watched the single arrow disperse and turn into a swarm of sixty arrows. He quickly flew around, evading the arrows easily. Then, one struck his right hand. Razorclaws glided up out of the arrows' range and let them all freely pass into the sky above. "Hmmm. Firing a volley of arrows in my direction and hoping to catch me? Well, congratulations. You did hit me." He ripped the arrow out and watched as his skin slowly turned black.

Then, to Eris and Ixion's surprise, he ripped the infected arm off and disintegrated it by shooting it with a beam.

"Ugh! He ripped his own arm off?!" Eris gawked in disgust.

Ixion smirked. "That's one way to stop the infection. Unfortunately, now you're handicapped, with only one arm."

"I've yet to show you my evolved form," the Neo-Rajita warrior calmly said as he held his sword with his left hand. He slowly raised it in front of his face and smirked. "Kuiper Senshi, perhaps I was wrong. You two are young, but have achieved great power. For that, I must have _some_ modicum of respect for you. I shall grant you the chance to face me in my evolved form..."

"Like hell we are! You're not getting it off on us!" Eris shouted as she glided toward him and launched an arrow-shaped beam. "_**Eris Aero Blast!!**_"

Ixion fired more arrows to add more to the assault.

Razorclaws was struck by the excessive attacks, but it didn't keep him from invoking his Neo-Rajita evolution. "_**Snare! Razorclaws Shinka!!**_" With that, as Razorclaws' sword vanished, fractal coding swirled around his entire body. New powerful energies instilled the warrior while his form underwent a quick metamorphosis.

As he evolved, Eris and Ixion didn't stop pelting him with their attacks. Unfortunately, none of them were able to stun Razorclaws even once. Once the fractal coding faded away, Razorclaws unveiled his evolved form. The Neo-Rajita warrior's appearance looked nearly the same by first glance. However, as the smoke cleared, Razorclaws' arms were thinner and colored a sky blue. His hands became equipped with sharp, talons. The left half of his face was covered by a green insect mask that resembled Stingmon's face, while the other half looked just the same as it did before the evolution. Four insect wings sprouted from the warrior's back, granting him better aerial mobility. Jutting out of his back was a long, crooked blue reptilian tail. Another pair of arms, entirely colored black, hung down by his side hips. These 'extra' hands, too, were equipped with sharp talons. Other than these enhanced additions, Razorclaws' base form remained entirely the same.

"Gah... what the... hell?" Eris gapped.

Ixion nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Before I grant you two your trip to the afterlife, you shall know my name. I am General Blitzkrieg's top Subordinate Officer. You may refer to me as Razorclaws. The power I've obtained was derived from a Dinobeemon's data."

"You guys are experimenting and stealing data from digimon? Just to add to your own power?!" The vexed Nigerian didn't take this lightly. "How could you?!"

"To achieve a greater purpose and better serve our superiors," Razorclaws answered, flexing his right arm out as he examined its flexibility. "This is a new beginning for the Rajita. The Neo-Rajita. We are the rebirth of a soon-to-be rejuvenated empire that's about to rightfully take its place as the top species of the entire universe. You, Sailor Senshi, are in the way of us achieving and meeting our essential goals. For that, in the name of Lord Gamera and General Blitzkrieg, I must kill you. Unlike Volcanus, I will not fail."

Valkyrie Eris growled. "I've just about had it to here from this guy. He's sick."

"Using digimon as a means to an end? That's unforgivable," Ixion said as she shot an angry glare at Razorclaws. "Eris, let's take him."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Ixion."

Razorclaws quickly glided forward to meet Eris and Ixion head-on. "Prepare to be executed, Senshi."

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/1:00 AM**_

"Heh," Toro cackled out loud as he sensed Razorclaws from the distance. "Superb. So, you've finally released your evolved form, Razorclaws. Perhaps, now is the perfect time. Too bad about Volcanus, though."

Valkyrie Orcus flew off the side of Tokyo Tower while catching her breath. _So, that dying power I sensed was from a Rajita. Good work, Neo Senshi! _"Sailor Quaoar, what the hell's keeping you?"

"Well, it's too bad your friend abandoned you. That just leaves me and you."

Orcus pulled out her sais and vanished from Toro's view.

Toro turned his head and put his right hand out, catching Orcus (who instantly reappeared by his side) and her sais. He thrust his left hand and knocked Orcus back with a shockwave of his own energy. Toro clenched both hands and invoked the core of his inner being, releasing fractal code around him.

"What this?!" The Australian exclaimed, dismayed by what she was seeing.

"Your inevitable end, girl!" The Neo-Rajita warrior laughed like a maniac. "_**Impale! Toro Shinka!!**_"

"_Shinka_?! No, you can't be... you're a digimon?!"

Once the fractal coding covered Toro completely, the warrior emerged and exposed his fully evolved form. His entire base form altered completely. Toro no longer stood in a bipedal posture, but now has taken on a quadrupedal animal form. His entire body was covered in a black, obsidian-like armor material. A pair of giant, golden bull horns jutted out the sides of his cranium while his head was concealed behind a bull's mask. Only his eyes were visible through the mask's holes. Tufts of his own hair extended out of his mask and across the back.

Needless to say, Valkyrie Orcus gawked in utter disbelief. To make the situation worse, she was alone.

"Heh, ok... so, I've got a bull to deal with. No biggie..." Valkyrie Orcus put on a brave front. But, deep down, she was scared. She gripped her sais tightly and gulped. "Who the hell am I kidding? I've got my Valkyrie power to back me up!" She laughed it up, trying to suppress any fear she may be exhibiting.

Chuckling at the girl's brave front, Toro saw through her fear. "You're right, girl. This form is based off a digimon's. My colleagues and I have each been blessed. We're the new line of Rajita warriors, byproducts of the new hybrid experiment." Lowering his head, Toro snorted and growled like a bull. "I'm one of General Blitzkrieg's Subordinate Officers. I am Toro. The digimon whose data I've been infused with was a Bullmon. Thanks to this new enhancement, I feel five times greater than I've ever been."

"Uh huh. Right," Orcus scoffed as she held her sais. "You may be stronger than you were before, but I have my new Valkyrie power. If I have to take you on alone, so be it."

"I can still sense fear from you, girl. Are you scared of me?!"

"Hell no," Orcus rebuked as she flew out to attack her enemy. "Give me all you've got!"

"Stupid girl. I shall grant you a quick impalement!" Toro roared as he stampeded through 'the air.'

As Orcus headed off Toro, half of her was still deeply concerned with Quaoar's whereabouts.

_C'mon, Sailor Quaoar. Where are you?!_

xxxxx

_**Swish!!**_

Valkyrie Quaoar cut through a Bio-Vivian that tried to ambush her. In fact, after her short chat with Melancholia, she managed to take out five Bio-Vivians with her lance.

"You fight well, girl."

Shifting her attention toward Melancholia, Valkyrie Quaoar raised her lance. Then, as he vanished, the general reappeared five feet closer to Quaoar. The Brazilian sprang back and hit the back of a tree.

"Your power. Your armor. They're just like those of your friend Sailor Sedna," Melancholia examined Quaoar from head to toe. The sight of her new Valkyrie armor intrigued him, prompting him to touch her. Quaoar backed off and slapped his hand away.

"Get away..."

"I have an inquiry for you."

"Me?"

As Melancholia advanced, his cold and distant eyes pierced a frightening gaze into Quaoar's frightened face. He leaned closer, pressing his face towards her right ear and whispered. Quaoar shivered while feeling Melancholia presence sending cold chills down her entire body, stiffening her body in place.

"Why did you deliberately throw yourself in front of Princess Sedna and Princess Serenity? What were you hoping to gain from this act of valor?"

Quaoar couldn't bring herself to speak; her whole body froze with unrestrained fear. The general pulled his head back and stared lifelessly at Valkyrie Quaoar.

"You don't wish to answer? Perhaps I should force you to speak, girl."

Quaoar slightly furrowed her brows and gritted her teeth. "...they're my friends. Sailor Sedna and Sailor Neo Moon are my friends." She rebuked and lifted her lance forward, pointing it at the general's direction. "I'm not hoping to gain anything... I'm committed to protecting them, and I know they'd do the same for me! A creature like you would NEVER understand!" She pressed her hands on the ground and summoned branches of thorns to ensnare Melancholia. "_**Quaoar Frenzy Plant!!**_"

Dodging every branch that tried to grab him, Melancholia took to the air and didn't take his eyes off Valkyrie Quaoar.

"Is that your reason, girl? To protect your friends?" Melancholia murmured as he levitated in mid-air over the vicinity.

Quaoar stood her ground and pointed her lance directly at the general, who maintained eye contact with her. His glance didn't faze her a single bit.

"Stay away from me and my friends. I don't care if you're a general or not," Quaoar retorted. "If I ever see you again..."

"You'll fall. Our strength levels are too far apart, girl. I'd advise you to watch your back. Until next time..." Melancholia flew up as his Devidramon soared in front of him, carrying a carriage. The general flew inside the carriage as the Devidramon flew off into the distance with him. Into the distance, the Devidramon disappeared.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Valkyrie Quaoar dropped to her knees. She stared at the ground with her eyes and mouth agape. The Brazilian was lucky to have survived that encounter, yet she was surprised he didn't kill her.

"He... could've killed me when he had the chance," the Brazilian whispered, shaking her head while regaining her composure. "Why didn't he?" She raised her head and reflected on the short exchange she and Melancholia had before the Bio-Vivians ambushed her. _He said he's interested in me... and more than just my power. What does he want?_ "He was testing me by using his men to attack me." As she got off the ground, she shifted her view toward two streams of light colliding. "That's... Orcus and that Rajita warrior we engaged! That's right! I have to get back in there and aid Orcus! Hang on, Orcus!"

Valkyrie Quaoar flew up as she glided back toward the skirmish she was involved in earlier.

"I hope I'm not too late. Orcus! Here I come!"

xxxxx

_**Juuban Public Hall/1:02 AM**_

While Reptiledramon scoured the skies in search of the Sailor Quartet, the four girls scrambled out of an alleyway. They put their hands together and flew up. Reptiledramon stopped and located the Quartet amassed together.

"Hide and seek is over, monster," Sailor Ceres declared as she heatedly pointed toward Reptiledramon. "Prepare to be dealt with."

Unfazed by the Quartet leader's threatening gesture, Reptiledramon growled in response.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Shopping District/1:04 AM**_

"_**You're mine now!**_" Nagah's voice howled out of the Mach Fighter. As she attempted to ensnare Neo Moon and Pegasus, Valkyrie Sedna descended and caught Nagah's mecha with a slash of her ice sword. "_**Ugh...!**_"

"_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!!**_" Sedna shouted as she swung her sword, releasing a cold mist that spilled across the Mach Fighter mecha.

The frozen mecha plummeted like deadweight to the ground, where it shattered upon impact. However, it didn't take long for Nagah to glide out of the wreckage. She ascended to where she faced Neo Moon, Pegasus, and Sedna. Nagah clenched her right fist as a thick, green aura shrouded her entire form. The general licked her lips, savoring her chance of engaging more Senshi in battle.

"You've taken out my Mach Fighter, but that's as far as you go!" Nagah declared. "Your luck ends here, Princess Serenity." She turned toward the pink-haired Senshi and Pegasus. "And you, too, Sailor Sedna." She locked eyes with the Kuiper Senshi leader.

"This is our chance, Neo Moon. If we take her out, we'll prove we can handle the Neo-Rajita!" Sedna said.

Neo Moon concurred. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Stay strong, you two," Pegasus advised the two girls.

"Oh, please, this will be over before you know it," Nagah scoffed as she flew toward Neo Moon, Pegasus, and Sedna. She vanished like a blur from their view and reappeared behind them in less than a fraction of a second. "Ready, you brats?"

Sedna and Neo Moon turned around, their eyes widened with shock.

_She's fast!_ Neo Moon thought. _If we can't keep up with her..._

_...we're screwed._ Sedna initially thought as she flew ahead to attack Nagah first.

"Come forth and give me your all!" Nagah challenged the trio.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Near the Aino-Kuroshishi Residence/1:07 AM**_

"Take this!" Yusuke shouted as he punched Kyo... only to go through an afterimage. As he quickly turned around, Kyo caught him with a spinning back kick. Yusuke ducked as the kick passed within a hair's breadth. He sprang up, catching Kyo's lower jaw with an uppercut. "Dodge this!"

_**Bam!!**_

One punch knocked Kyo into the air. The Demon Stone wielder quickly rebounded off a house and came hurtling back toward Yusuke. As Kyo launched himself toward Yusuke, Raizen's descendant put his hands out and caught Kyo. He held Kyo back, planting both feet down as Kyo continually rotated.

Suddenly, Shin jumped out of nowhere and elbowed Yusuke's back. This caused Yusuke to lose balance and his grip on Kyo. Kyo rotated upward and came crashing down on Yusuke's back. Shin ran up and kicked Yusuke's face, knocking him across the pavement. Kyo loosened fired a volley of dark violet Youki balls at Yusuke.

"Son of a-" Yusuke was cut off as volley blasts bombarded him while on the ground.

"Yes, we've got him now!" Shin howled with excitement.

Kyo focused on exerting more Youki to keep Yusuke down. To Kyo's surprise, the former Spirit Detective pushed his way through the deadly barrage of Youki blasts. Yusuke gathered enough red Youki in his right hand and vanished from Kyo's view. Kyo's eyes widened as Yusuke reappeared on his left side. Bewildered, Kyo didn't have enough time to react and respond with an attack.

As Kyo pivoted his head, Yusuke landed a punch to his face. Kyo reeled back from the punch and was knocked into a sidewall. Shin ran up toward Yusuke and attempted to exchange blows with him. Yusuke proficiently timed Shin's punches, evading them by dancing around his blows. Yusuke seized Shin by his left arm and threw him into an opposite wall. As Shin fell off the wall, Yusuke turned and saw Kyo was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"Right here, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Suddenly, as Yusuke whirled around, Kyo flew down and blasted him with a barrage of Youki blasts. Yusuke retaliated as he channeled red Youki in his right fist and bombarded him with it.

"Nice one, Yusuke Urameshi! You're quite a more formidable opponent than my own brother!"

"I'm not letting you near Rio or Kohana!" The former Spirit Detective ejected more Youki through his attack. "_**Shotgun!!**_"

_**BAM!!**_

With the rampant blasts of shotguns filling the air, streams of red Youki pounded Kyo repeatedly. The dark-armored warrior crossed his arms and forged a purple barrier around him. The Youki intertwined around Kyo's barrier and repelled back, blasting apart sections of the encompassing streets.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke was taken aback, overwhelmed by Kyo's countermeasure.

Shin slowly got up as he applied a full nelson to restrain Yusuke. While Yusuke struggled, Kyo descended while taking down his own shield.

"Good work, Shin. Now, we can get him to lead us directly to my brother and sister."

Yusuke scoffed in response. "Bite me. I've got nothing to tell you."

"Oh no?" Kyo evilly smirked as he turned toward the condo, sensing the spirit energies belonging to Koenma and Botan. "I understand Prince Koenma and your friends are in there waiting for you." With evil intentions in mind, the Demon Stone wielder raised his right hand and prepared to direct a Youki beam toward the condo building. "Just one shot and they'll all go up in smoke... huh?"

Suddenly, Kyo sensed an overwhelming surge of Youki exploding. He turned and watched red Youki repelling Shin. Sporting a blood red aura, Yusuke growled angrily and rushed toward Kyo. Kyo barely tilted his head, but was still on the receiving end of a MASSIVE blow that knocked him back quite a distance. An overwhelming force emanated from Yusuke's Youki, driving Kyo away. Yusuke sprinted towards as he skidded behind the Demon Stone-user and kicked him straight into the air.

As Yusuke took to the air, he and Kyo faced off in mid-air.

Wiping the blood from his side lip, Kyo growled. "Bastard. You were lucky." He turned toward the ground and noticed Shin was getting back up. "Fool, why did I bother bringing you?"

"Messing with Rio and Kohana is wrong, but when you make a move on my friends... and my _family_... you're a _dead_ man. I don't give a damn who you're related to! In Rio's eyes, the real you died a long time ago. All I see is just an empty, hollow shell who used to be a loving brother."

Kyo chortled, taken aback by Yusuke's choice of descriptive words. "How poetic, Spirit Detective. Oh, I mean _former_ Spirit Detective." He balled up his fists as a thick, purple aura covered him. "Has becoming a father changed you, Yusuke Urameshi? Have you become a better man? A better husband? A role model for your child?"

"Better than what you've become."

"Well, aren't you one to judge me," Kyo smirked, his eyes flared with intense purple Youki. "You deny me my chance to reunite with my brother and sister. They want to see me."

Yusuke was growing irritated as he closed his fists. "Are you gonna quit running your damn mouth? I'm sick of your stupid voice."

Kyo frowned, irritation evident in the way he glared at Yusuke. His eyes turned as he sensed his own siblings' whereabouts. _Ah, there you two are. I'm coming for you, Rio, Kohana. Selipa, don't rough up Rio too much._

xxxxx

"HYA!!" Selipa roared as she scattered a barrage of Youki blasts down on Rio. "Hold still!"

Evading every shot fired by Selipa, Rio sprang away and timed each leap precisely. He took to the air, forging twin balls of dark gray Youki in his hands. He directed them upward, catching Selipa with the rapid shots. Selipa retaliated by ripping a lock of her own hair out and lashed it out like a whip. She attempted to ensnare Rio, who barely managed to escape the woman's clutches. Rio lied in wait, eyeing Selipa throwing her hair threads towards him.

"No wonder Kyo picked you as his partner..."

Selipa smirked though she was evidently growing irritated with Rio evading her attacks. "You're really becoming a pest, Rio Kuroshishi. But, I promise you'll be reunited with your dear brother."

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to vomit?"

"Now, now, Rio! It'll be a wonderful brotherly reunion!" The female Demon Knight redirected her deadly hair threads to catch the Demon Stone wielder.

Putting his hands together, Rio released a burning stream of Youki that caught Selipa's hair whip and burned it to a crisp. As she discarded her singed weapon, Selipa descended to the ground and vanished. She quickly reappeared on Rio's left side and attempted to kick him. Rio seized Selipa's right leg and slammed her against a wall. Inverted, Selipa headbutted the young man's abdomen and wrapped her legs around his neck. She quickly cartwheeled her legs around, righting herself and spinning Rio away.

As Rio hit the back of a car, he fell and rubbed his neck. He raised his head and saw a dark purple aura outlining Selipa's body. Rio jumped back to his feet, still wobbly from the blows he received from the vicious femme fatale. Selipa sprinted toward Rio and threw her right hand into the young man. Jerking himself out of her reach, Rio sidestepped Selipa and let her rip the car apart. Selipa turned around and flew ahead to catch Rio with rapid punches, not pulling back for an instant. Rio crossed his arms, blocking her closed fists.

"You can't keep up with me, Rio Kuroshishi!"

"I'm not going with my brother!"

"You don't have a say in the matter! You're coming with us!"

Catching his second wind, Rio caught Selipa's fist and glared intently into her eyes. His voice deepened with anger instilled in him. "Not a chance!" Showing no restraint, the Demon Stone wielder punched Selipa back and filled his fist with Youki.

Tilting her head back, Selipa snickered. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy delivering your broken body to Kyo." The Demon Knight tightened her fists and advanced methodically toward Rio.

"As long as Kyo doesn't get his hands on Kohana, you and the others won't be able to revive Arago..."

Selipa cupped her hands together. "The Demon Priests will have their way. That I can promise you!"

As Selipa lunged forward, Rio readied himself for another round. "Gimme all you've got!"

xxxxx

Hiei and Shiki continued exchanging sword strikes. From an outside view, their attacks seemed to jump around like brief flashes of light. Both topped their speeds and matched one another's movements. Shiki's program quickly picked up on Hiei's positioned and sought him out quickly. As Shiki whirled around, he lifted his arm blade and blocked Hiei's overhead slash attempt.

"_**You're quite the excellent swordsman, Hiei Jaganshi. Your skills are quite unprecedented,**_" Shiki asserted as he scanned and replayed Hiei's swordsman fighting skills through his memory banks. "_**However, now I can perceive your moves before you can execute them. Your moves are as clear as day.**_"

"Humph, you call my skills predictable?" Hiei snorted as he tilted his sword and readily attacked.

Shiki backflipped out of Hiei's reach. As Hiei blitzed right up to the Demon Knight, he slashed Shiki's side.

Until Shiki caught Hiei's blade and snapped it with his hand. After breaking the sword, Shiki ran up to Hiei and punched the demon. Hiei grabbed Shiki and threw him through a shop window. As the demon picked up his broken sword, he channeled black Youki into the hilt and forged a new blade made of his own black flames. Shiki emerged through the broken glass, unfazed and unharmed. Shiki glided toward Hiei and clashed blades with him again. Both warriors vanished without a trace and resumed their battle.

xxxxx

"Ugh!" Kurama grunted as he gripped his left arm. Blood stained his left sleeve where Gami inflicted a damaging blow to the red-haired fox demon. "I'll grant you this. You're nothing like the big, brawny types I've encountered."

Gami walked forward as his entire form solidified.

"But, like them, you too will fall. I'm not one to be overlooked."

"Oh, you're so right," Gami deeply chuckled, popping his head with his left hand. "After all, you are Youko Kurama. I've watched you from the Meikai for the longest time. I know exactly when you'll calculate your next scheme."

Kurama countered. "Is that right?"

"Yes, and you've hated relying on Youko's power. In exchange, you'd fight your own battles. Oh, yes I believe that's what led you to being caught by Demento and your old nemesis Karasu."

Upon hearing Karasu's name, Kurama coldly narrowed his eyes.

"Hehehe, yes. Karasu. He's still alive, and who knows? He might be watching us now, masking his presence from us as we speak."

Discreetly surveying his surroundings, Kurama was on the lookout for any bystanders. The Shadow Guardian was already gone, but the red-haired fox sensed someone else was near. It was a familiar, sinister Youki that made the hair on the back of his neck stiffen. Taking out another rose whip, he stood upright and focused his full intent on Gami. He tried to block out Karasu's haunting face from his mind. With Kurama slightly distracted, Gami seized the opportunity and charged toward Kurama.

"You're mine!"

Snapping to his senses, Kurama loosened his rose whip and swiftly slashed the whip in multiple directions. Gami initially responded as he turned into a giant smoke cloud, letting the deadly whip freely pass through him. Gami reverted back to solid form and rolled away. He quickly uncurled himself and sprang to his feet.

Gami cackled amusedly. "Is the thought of Karasu affecting your concentration? Hmm?"

Kurama frantically looked behind him, finding no signs of Karasu anywhere close by.

"This is getting tiresome! I want you to bring out Youko at once!" Gami shouted in demand as he bumrushed Kurama. "Let me fight the Legendary Bandit!"

"I made a vow to never release Youko again..."

"Then, you can DIE along with that coward!"

Shutting his eyes, Kurama sensed Gami's approach and sidestepped the Demon Knight. The red-haired fox came around Gami and firmly held his injured left arm. As Gami turned around, Kurama splashed blood into the Demon Knight's eyes. After blinding Gami, Kurama threw his rose whip and secured Gami's right arm.

"I have other ways to kill you, Demon Knight," Kurama coldly threatened. "Care to try me?"

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Kurama, far off on a tree, a flock of black crows gathered as they converged together. As the crows merged, they formed a body. The 'shape' descended to the ground as his eyes glowed blood red, instilled with cruel intent.

"Shuichi, where are you? Dear Shuichi?" Karasu whispered as the wind listlessly carried his calm, sinister voice.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Mizuno bombarded sections of a nearby parking lot with powerful water bursts. Toki and Namiza escaped Mizuno's monstrous attacks by taking to the air, avoiding being caught by the tidal waves. While the large waves flooded the parking lot and the streets, Mizuno turned back into her normal form and landed atop of the water. Firmly setting her feet on the water's surface, Mizuno tried to feel the rhythm of the water to pick up approaching footsteps.

"That was a splendid water show, my lovely water goddess."

Mizuno turned as Toki and Namiza descended to the water's surface. Toki pulled out a long chain with a hook end, turning toward Namiza. Namiza forged Youki through her right arm, which doubled as an energy blade. Namiza sprang forward as she slashed at Mizuno with her Youki blade. Mizuno swiftly evaded Namiza's hand strikes. The Sirendramon warrior pressed her hands on the water, adeptly using her aquakinesis to direct a water arrow at Namiza. The Shadow Guardian sidestepped the water arrow and lunged forth at Mizuno. Mizuno manipulated a part of the water's surface, forging a water wall to block Namiza. Then, Mizuno controlled the water under Namiza and summoned a giant bubble. The bubble captured and sealed the Shadow Guardian. Condensing the bubble, Mizuno utilized her aquakinesis to solidify an aura to harden the bubble.

Attentively looking back to Toki, Mizuno assumed a battle stance. "It's just you and me now. I've cut you off from your friend. Let's see what you can do on your own, little man."

Toki scoffed as he headed off Mizuno and threw his chain at her. The Sirendramon grabbed the chain and yanked Toki forward. The Demon Knight sneered, pulling out a pair of daggers. He threw the daggers forward, catching Mizuno on her right shoulder. Mizuno ignored the wound and turned her head, letting the second dagger pass by harmlessly. Mizuno quickly manipulated the water, forging two long parallel water columns to shoot up around her. The columns then turned into long, serpentine bodies. These water snakes flew toward Toki, slamming him into the nearest wall.

Mizuno grasped her shoulder. Then, she ripped a piece of her own shirt and wrapped it around her wound to keep the wound protected. She attentively glanced back at Toki, who pulled himself off the wall.

"Not looking so hot now," Mizuno smirked. "You're fighting me on my own element now."

Toki smirked. "Indeed, but this makes things more exciting for me. You will be mine, my love slave."

"Keep dreaming, dirt bag," she rebuked while slowly moving her feet across the water's surface. _I wonder how the rest of you guys are holding up... Brimstone, how about you, big guy?_

xxxxx

"AUGH!!" Moriya hissed as he was driven back by a column of flames.

Holding out one hand, Brimstone shot another fire column. This time Kanzo was the intended target. The dark-suited Meikai demon jumped from wall to wall, avoiding getting caught by Brimstone's scorching flames. As Kanzo landed atop of a light post, Brimstone utilized his pyrokinesis and blasted the light post. Kanzo sprang off and landed on the street, sprawled on all fours.

Letting his tongue lash out, Kanzo growled ferociously at Brimstone.

"Even if you keep this up, you won't escape my scorching flames," Brimstone said.

"You have yet to hit us!" Kanzo growled, bearing his sharp teeth.

Brimstone's fist was imbued with spiraling flames as he focused on the Demon Knight. "Let's see if you can handle my Inferno Mode." Raising his arms above his head, ten pillars of flames surrounded and engulfed the flame warrior. As the pillars converged, Brimstone was covered in a scorching, flaming aura. He produced and fired five pillars of flames, which blasted around Kanzo. "You have nowhere to run."

Moriya pulled himself off the ground as he observed Kanzo dodging Brimstone's fire blasts. _This man possesses no Youki. Yet, he's able to stand up to us? Who is he? _"You won't get away with treating us Meikai nobles like this."

xxxxx

As Gyuuya's deadly miasma moved towards him, Kuwabara raised his Dimension Sword and sliced through time and space. He jumped through the rift he just made, escaping the cloud of poison and befuddling the two demons.

He disappeared?!" Gyuuya exclaimed in disbelief.

Maga observed as he tried to follow Kuwabara's whereabouts. "Yes, this is the Dimension Sword I've heard about. Only one wields such a unique ability."

"And this is the one?"

"He used it to cut through the Makai barrier during the Sensui incident several years ago," Maga proclaimed. "It was supposed to be the weapon that would allow access between this world and the Makai. Of course, we've evolved more efficient methods of traveling between worlds."

"Yes, but... BEHIND YOU!" Gyuuya exclaimed as he watched a blade cut through thin air. He pushed Maga out of the way and put himself in front of the attack. "Gah!"

As Maga sprang back, he watched as Gyuuya's body split in half.

But Gyuuya didn't go without leaving him a parting farewell. "Destroy... this... human... his weapon... is not to be... overlooked..."

Kuwabara emerged through the rift with his Dimension Sword. Maga's face contorted in anger as he glared at Kuwabara, analyzing the long golden sword in his hand.

"You might have caught my colleague off guard, but you won't get me with that. That was just pure luck..."

"Luck or not, you're next."

Maga powered up, letting an aura of Youki form around him. "Sorry, but I don't intend to die here." _Gyuuya, this Dimension Sword... perhaps I can steal this technique somehow. Heh, the Demon Priests will no doubt have interest in obtaining this rare power. _

xxxxx

Maya jumped out of Sorisa's reach and landed on a sidewall. Gripping her psychic blade, the Chimera bounced off the wall and flew down with her blade. Sorisa sidestepped out of the way, barely avoiding being cut in two by Maya's blade. As Sorisa backflipped away, Maya probed the Shadow Guardian's mind while predicting her next move.

_I'm going to run up behind her and impale my hand through her chest._

"Nice try," Maya smirked as she watched Sorisa vanish. At that exact moment, she whirled around and thrust her psychic blade through Sorisa's chest instead. The Shadow Guardian gasped as she stared at her wound. Sorisa grabbed the end of the blade and fell to the ground dead. Taken aback by her partner's demise, Chii emphatically ran toward Maya and elbowed her in the back. Maya grunted as she was knocked to the ground. Chii jumped right on top of Maya's back and put her hand on the Chimera's throat. As she prepared to crush Maya's throat, the Chimera threw Chii off her back and blasted her with a psychic wave.

Chii evaded the psychic wave and glanced toward Sorisa's corpse. She hurried toward Sorisa and placed her hand on her partner's chest. Suddenly, to Maya's surprise, she watched as Chii absorbed the essence of Sorisa's Youki. Once she completed the transfer, Sorisa's body faded as only Chii remained. Chii stood upright, her body instilled with her own Youki and that of Sorisa's.

"I'm sensing two of you in... one body," the analytical Maya observed, gripping her psychic blade tightly. "Is this your ability?"

"I'm still Chii, but Sorisa's power and memories are now a part of me," the Shadow Knight frowned as she stood poised to attack. "You can somehow read our minds. You predict our every move. Well, what if I decide to kick things up a notch and catch you before you can even foresee my next move!"

Maya turned her psychic blade and keenly observed Chii.

"Here I come!"

Before Maya could blink, Chii vanished and reappeared above her. The Chimera quickly turned and tried to counter. Chii kicked at Maya's side and knocked her into a street. Maya landed on her feet and fired a psychic wave, which Chii evaded by sidestepping. Chii vanished and reappeared in front of Maya, landing a kick into Maya's stomach. Maya doubled over as she fell to one knee. Chii raised her right hand, imbuing it with Youki. As she brought her hand down to impale Maya, the Chimera repelled Chii's hand away and let a thick, green Rajita aura form around her. Enhanced by her half-alien genetics, Maya grabbed Chii's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Not today!" The Chimera girl growled as she blasted Chii back with a psychic wave. As she watched Chii stop, she stood poised with her psychic blade in hand. "I haven't gotten started yet. C'mon."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, ShadowMetalGarurumon carried his passengers as he scoured the skies to search for Yusuke and company. Yui attentively probed scattered Youki and Spirit power around various sections of Juuban. The first she was able to sense was Yusuke and Kyo.

"You guys. I can sense Yusuke!" Yui exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Aoshi inquired.

"Just north of us."

Cammy scanned through the vicinity below the skies. "And I can sense Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama, too. They're all nearby."

"Oh, and a bunch of other demons!" Kohana spat out.

Shiro shuddered as he hopped on Kohana's back. "Oh, way too many! All of this Youki is enough to give me a headache!"

"The Kuiper Senshi and the kids from the future... they're all fighting the Neo-Rajita," Tuxedo Kamen felt their Celestial energies from afar. "They're all putting up valiant efforts."

"Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but looks like we have some Neo-Rajita trouble ourselves!" ShadowMetalGarurumon called out as his eyes noticed a lone figure hovering in their path.

Aoshi growled as he glared at the figure in the distance. "Now?! So, one of them caught up to us?!"

"Hold on, you guys," Yui said as ShadowMetalGarurumon drew closer. "Let's not be too hasty."

Suddenly, the aerial figure rocketed toward the group and flew past ShadowMetalGarurumon. Yui and company were taken aback by this particular Rajita's aerial speed as they tried to follow her movements. Lien stopped as she stood afloat over Yui and the others.

"HELLO!" Lien greeted the group.

"So, it is a Rajita!" ShadowMetalGarurumon snarled as he whirled around and prepared to attack.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lien is not here to attack you!" The alien girl backed off, trying to console the defensive group.

Yui relaxed a little as she sensed a benevolent nature from this strange Rajita. "Calm down, guys. I think she's on the level."

"How do you know that?" Aoshi asked.

Kohana nodded. "She's right. This one here has some good vibes about her."

Shiro jumped off Kohana's back and flew up to Lien. He examined Lien from up close and rotated around her, studying her alien energy. Lien curiously stared at Shiro and edged close enough to look him into his eyes.

"Oh, a little creature?" Lien blinked innocently as she poked at Shiro's head. "Hmmm?"

"Ow!" Shiro whined. "You'll poke my eye out!"

"She can see Shiro?" Kohana was befuddled by the notion of an alien seeing a spiritual creature.

"Hey, what are you?" Lien asked innocently as she turned an ear and glanced at Yui's group. "Oh, humans?" She hovered over in front of Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, and Kohana. "Pleased to meet you. I'm not here to bring any harm to you, but I came to ask if you know where I could find my sensei."

"Your... sensei?" Cammy blinked.

"Who might your sensei be?" Yui inquired.

Tuxedo Kamen was about to draw out his sword in his cane. However, as the teens conversed with Lien, he realized how the alien posed no threat to the group. Nonetheless, he closely observed the alien girl suspiciously.

"Oh, my sensei? She's the top general... she's Nagah-sensei. I've been looking ALL over for her, but Lien ended up lost. Lien can't even feel her energy... it might be because she's in her Mach Fighter. Oh, yes! That might be why!"

As the new Spirit Detectives looked at each other with befuddled looks, Lien hovered closer and eavesdropped on their chat.

"Excuse me? Um, do you know where Lien can find her?"

Kohana responded as she called Shiro back. "No, I'm sorry. We don't even know what she looks like."

"Wait... Nagah?" Cammy gasped as she recalled hearing that specific name brought up by her sister and the Senshi. "Nagah... as in... one of the four Rajita generals? She's still alive?!"

Lien nodded. "Of course, Nagah-sensei is alive! She's been working very hard to bringing our people together and making room for our leader! She's my sensei and she's very strong! I admire her!"

As the teens turned faced Tuxedo Kamen, the masked man gave them an encouraging nod. Yui was the first to exchange looks with Lien. Again, Lien blinked like the naive child she was.

"...look. You called yourself Lien, right?" Yui asked the alien girl.

Lien gasped. "How do you know of Lien's name? Lien never told-"

"You told us now!" The group exclaimed in unison.

"You're speaking about yourself in the third person. It's kind of a giveaway," Yui pointed out. "Lien, look. We don't know where your sensei is, but... she's fighting our friends. She arrived at the shrine and ambushed us with this large group of soldiers in these mechas."

"Oh, yes! She must be leading a fleet of Black Knights! Lien remembers, but... she's attacked your friends?!"

"Which means you're an enemy of ours," Kohana adamantly said as she heatedly pointed to Lien.

Shiro crossed his arms and huffed. "Well, I'll be."

"Oh... me?" Lien gasped as she slinked away. "But, Lien doesn't hate you. You see... I didn't come here to fight anyone. I just came to watch."

"Please, this whole cutesy innocent act is old news. We KNOW you're lying through your damn teeth!" Kohana angrily spat out at Lien.

"Kohana, stop it," Yui scolded her colleague.

"Yui-chan, this is a Rajita. Kohana has a point," Aoshi said.

Ignoring her friends for a moment, Yui focused on trying to get Lien's attention. "Lien, listen... we're here to find our other friends."

"Are they fighting with my people?"

"No. They're not, but we need to get over there because my friend here..." She turned and referred to Kohana sitting beside her. "She has a big brother who needs us. There's a bad guy leading a group of monsters to take him and my friend here."

"...oh?" Lien blinked. "Oh, that's terrible! You must protect your friend and her brother then! You must go!"

"But, we can't just let you off the hook! Your people are trying to kill our friends!" Kohana exclaimed.

"Easy, Kohana," Tuxedo Kamen consoled the vexed teenage girl and moved in closer to the alien girl. "You must be confused being involved in the middle of our conflict. Your people attacked our planet once before and are now launching another assault as we speak. The Senshi are engaging your people in war. Now this hasn't been a recent conflict. It's been a war that's boiled for centuries even past your time. It all started since Ghidorah was in power."

"Ghi... Oh Lord Ghidorah!" Lien said. "But, he's gone... Lien recalls someone destroyed him. Some big black bird or something?"

"Yes, it was the Yami Houou," Cammy answered the alien girl, standing up on her feet. "You mean us no harm. Would you permit to pass? Our other friends need us. You understand, right? After all, you're looking for your sensei... she might be looking for you."

"Yes, that's right! Lien wants to find her Nagah-sensei as soon as possible!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Shiro sighed.

ShadowMetalGarurumon looked up at Yui and scoffed. "We really should get going."

"You're right, but we can't just leave her hanging..." Yui stopped as she and the others sensed a pair of Youki nearby. "We've got company."

As everyone, except Lien, turned, they spotted Nihi and Braco standing on top of a building roof. The two Shadow Guardians quickly caught a glimpse of Kohana. Their intended target was right there out in the open.

"There she is! Rio's sister!" Braco called out as he stared up at Kohana.

Nihi smiled a premature victory grin. "Lucky us."

"Oh great! Are these guys associated with that creep who tried to take Kohana away?!" Aoshi snarled as he eyed the two Meikai warriors.

"You're really popular tonight, Kohana," Yui joked.

Out of impulse, Kohana gave Yui the 'finger.' "Oh shut up."

"HERE WE COME!!" Nihi and Braco roared as they sprang up to attack the group.

"Ready, guys?" Yui asked her team.

Cammy called forth her Digital Priestess power. "I always come prepared!"

"Nah, let me handle this one!" Kohana said as she raised her right hand. "Come to me, Shiro! Turn into a gauntlet!"

"Here I go!" Shiro cried out as his entire form exploded into a puff of smoke.

"_**Gauntlet Chaser!!**_" Kohana announced.

In place of Shiro was a golden gauntlet in the shape of a dog's paw. Connected to the gauntlet was a crystal, which was attached to a wire. Kohana grabbed the gauntlet. She instinctively turned as Braco and Nihi came within ten feet of her reach. Kohana slashed her gauntlet around, letting the wire to freely fly out with the crystal attached. The wire ensnared Nihi first and pulled him forward.

"Are you crazy?!" Nihi laughed while trying to break the wire to free himself. "It's as if you want me to capture you!"

Kohana smirked. "Please, dumbass. You're the one I don't want to get away." As she jumped forward, she used her gauntlet and slashed through Nihi like wet paper. Skewering the Meikai warrior into pieces, Kohana let Cammy and Yui incinerate the pieces with beams of spirit energy. "Thanks, guys!" She hopped down, holding her gauntlet in hand. _You, too, Shiro. Good work._

"Nihi!" Braco exclaimed as he dove in to try and save his partner.

Taken aback by the Meikai warrior's aggressive front, Lien frowned as she flew in and headbutted Braco away. Surprised, the Shadow Guardian was knocked back as he stopped and glared toward Lien.

"You... you little witch! You dare to interfere?!"

"You're being mean to these people! Why?! They did nothing to you!" Lien retorted.

"Idiot. My partner and I came here for something important! Now move!"

"_**LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!**_" Lien screamed as she manipulated the sound behind her voice. The destructive hypersonic voice not only stopped Braco in his tracks, but made him explode. Her voice even shattered all the windows in a 12-block radius.

The whole group covered their ears as ShadowMetalGarurumon swayed back from Lien.

As she finished screaming, Lien turned and smiled innocently. "Oh dear... did I overdo it?"

"Gah... did she just... she wiped that freak out with just her voice?!" A shocked Aoshi glanced, his eyes and mouth agape.

"Yeah..." Cammy gulped.

Tuxedo Kamen gaped in shock at the sight of the building completely free of ANY windows. _Incredible! And she's just a child like Cammy-chan and the others!_

"Sorry about that! You see Nagah-sensei really forbids me from using my special attack," Lien apologized to the group. "She believes if I pushed myself too far... I could wipe out a whole city with it."

"Well, good thing you only used it on that guy!" Yui cried out, falling back out of bewilderment. _Sheesh, I'm glad she hasn't attacked us nor has attempted to... yet._

"Please, go on. I don't want to trouble you anymore. Go and help your friends! I have to get going and find my Nagah-sensei!" Lien said as she slowly swayed from the group. "Be careful and good luck to you..."

"Wait, Lien," Kohana addressed to the young alien.

Turning around, Lien blinked. "Yes...? May I help you?"

"My name is Kohana Kuroshishi," she said as her gauntlet turned back into Shiro. "And this is my partner Shiro. He's my spirit animal and sidekick mascot."

"Who're you callin' a mascot?" Shiro scoffed.

"I'm Yui Tsubasa."

"Cammy Hino."

"Aoshi Inuki."

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"ShadowMetalGarurumon."

As she etched each of their names in her mind, Lien nodded happily. "You have such nice names! Lien likes them! Then... then... you can be Lien's new friends?"

"Eh, well... that's a bit complicated... we're..."

Lien interjected as she cut off Yui mid-sentence. "Then, Lien will see you again, new friends! Please, let us cross paths once again as the stars align with themselves! Farewell, new friends! Good luck and may you have a safe journey to rescue your friends! May peace be with you!" With that, the alien girl glided away as she pressed on to search for Nagah's whereabouts.

The group watched on in complete, awkward silence.

"...uh. Yeah, that was interesting," Cammy sweatdropped.

"She's like... the total opposite of what I'd expect from her kind," Yui sighed with relief. "Kind of refreshing. She didn't even once try to attack us."

"She's a kind spirit. A rarity amongst the Rajita," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Like Morpheous, but more... pure."

"Yeah, I can sense really nothing but good intentions. Though, she's loyal to her sensei," Aoshi said.

Rei's sister sat down and crossed her arms. "But, her sensei is... Nagah! The same general who served under Ghidorah. I can't believe she's still alive."

"Add the fact she's leading a whole army. She must've been promoted to an all-time high position," ShadowMetalGarurumon said.

Kohana watched the sparkling beacon fade into the distance. "There she goes. You know... she wasn't that bad. Kinda naive and a bit childish, but... not too bad. Maybe we'll meet again. Who knows?"

"Well, for now... we have more pressing matters to get to, guys," Yui declared as she turned toward the north. "Thanks to Kohana and Lien, we were able to divert two more of those Meikai demons. I can sense more are on the move and engaging Yusuke."

"Is my brother with them?" Kohana inquired.

"Yeah. So, let's get going, ShadowMetalGarurumon."

The black metallic wolf acknowledged his partner's command. "I'm on it."

Without wasting any time, ShadowMetalGarurumon glided off into the distance while carrying his passengers. They pressed onward in the north direction, which would take them near Yusuke and Rio's positions.

xxxxx

Suddenly, Kyo ceased fighting as he shifted his eyes upward. He sensed an approaching presence... actually, several life energies. Amongst them, he quickly picked out and recognized one of them to be his own sister.

"Kyo-sama?" Shin said as he jumped over by the Demon Knight's side. "I can feel..."

"It's her. Kohana is coming here," Kyo smiled wickedly.

Yusuke gasped in shock. "What?!"

Just then, Rio flew out of nowhere and landed head first next to Yusuke. Selipa descended from above as she joined Kyo and Shin. Yusuke hurried over by Rio's side, lifting him off the ground.

"Rio! Are you okay, man?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll manage, but... Kyo's woman sure can dish it out," Rio coughed as he put an arm around Yusuke to support himself.

"I can tell," Raizen's descendant added. "Kohana and the others are coming. I guess they couldn't wait."

"But, why...?" Rio gritted his teeth. "Are they crazy?! They should turn back!"

"Don't worry. These guys aren't going to take what they're looking for," Yusuke reassured him. Shooting an incensed glance at Kyo and Selipa, he heatedly pointed at the Demon Knights. "You're not going back with anything... except maybe the ashes of your comrades."

Selipa chortled. "He's quite the mouthy one, isn't he?"

Kyo snickered. "Oh yes. With our dear sister coming... things are looking up for us. Right, Rio?"

"You shut up!" Yusuke snapped, raising his right fist. "Rio, let's finish these guys."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp/Lobby/1:12 AM**_

Back inside Kaiba Corp, Seto and Lyn (as Kaibaman and D.D. Warrior Lady) were clearing the entire lobby of nearly every Paradais Knight. The Knight's attempt to infiltrate the facility failed, but the bomb was still in the basement... waiting to go off in just over 15 minutes. The Knights barricaded Seto and Lyn, keeping them from reaching the basement level.

"Seto! We don't have time to deal with them!" Lyn exclaimed as she shifted her view toward an exit, which led directly into the basement. "There! All we need to do is pass through there!"

As two Paradais Knights advanced toward him, Seto directed his eyes to the exit. "I know, Lyn! These annoying pissants just keep coming!"

"HEY, SIS! SETO!!" The cries of two brothers called out from near the elevators.

"Can it be...?!" Lyn gasped as she and Seto saw Max and Sam emerge through the elevators. "You guys! Head for the exit! Right there!"

"We know!" Max responded as he and Sam headed out toward the exact exit.

Turning an ear, Sam faced the group following them. "C'mon guys!"

The next group to emerge through the elevators was Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Trudge, Mina, Carly, Raphael, Alister, and Valon. They followed directly where Max and Sam were.

"Great job, guys! Keep going!" Lyn shouted.

"Right!" Max and Sam opened the exit door, granting their friends access to the basement.

Suddenly, another elevator opened as Leroy and his Paradais Knight colleagues stormed out into the lobby. They shifted their focus primarily on Seto and Lyn.

"Damn, they must've gone into the basement," Leroy cursed as he waved a signal to four of his Knights. "Follow them!"

"Right!" The group of four headed out toward the basement.

Seto snarled as he jumped across a barricade and blocked the four from barging through.

"Seto Kaiba, how fortunate we meet," Leroy nonchalantly addressed to the CEO. "So, how do you like the game we've set up?"

As Seto ran steadfast past the four Paradais Knight, he lunged at Leroy and punched him square in the jaw.

"Nice one!" Lyn cried out as she hurried over to join Seto until Leroy's colleagues blocked her off.

Wiping the blood from his lip, Leroy only managed to smile. He amusedly laughed off at Seto's strike. "That was a nice punch, Seto Kaiba. Just as I'd expect from a firm and strong man like yourself. With all that power you wield..." He stood up while spitting blood from his mouth. "Only a man of your elite caliber is worthy of maintaining control over Kaiba Corp for so many years."

"You and these bastards planted a bomb in MY building. It's only a matter of time before the bomb is shut off."

"Oh yes. Though, they only have..." Leroy looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes. Then again, they have to choose the right wire first."

"Seto..." Lyn whispered as she approached behind her boyfriend. She put her back against his as they faced the Paradais Knights by themselves. _You can do it, bros. I know you can deactivate that bomb._

"Seto Kaiba and Lyn Stromberg. The King and the Queen of Kaiba Corp," Leroy addressed to the two by their 'regal' titles as a Knight handed him a device which fired the collars that restrained the other Duelists. "Stand down. You two will stay where you are."

"Threatening me in MY domain?" Seto growled.

Lyn held her sword as she slashed across, forcing the Knights back. "Bastard. You can't contain us like this."

"I'm afraid I have. We, the Paradais Knights, are running the show now," the arrogant man proclaimed as he took a bow. Like the conceited man he was, Leroy turned his nose up at Seto and Lyn. "Just 15 more minutes will do. 15 minutes and Kaiba Corp will be nothing more than a smoking crater. Ah, don't you like the sound of it?"

Seto and Lyn didn't budge an inch as the Paradais Knights pointed their arms and devices at the couple. Nothing they could do would allow them to slip through into the exit door. All they could do is hope Max, Sam, and the others reach the bomb to deactivate it.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District/1:15 AM**_

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Neo Moon and Valkyrie Sedna's momentum worked against them as Nagah took every shot they gave her. Neo Moon rode on Pegasus' back while flying closer to stab Nagah with her sword. As if she were reading Neo Moon's moves, Nagah evaded every sword strike Neo Moon dealt her with. Nagah even caught Neo Moon's sword briefly until Pegasus attempted to headbutt her. Nagah teleported out of Pegasus and Neo Moon's reach while reappearing above them...

_**WHAM!**_

...only to be blindsided by a flying kick to the back from Sedna. Nagah quickly recovered, spun around, and trapped Sedna's leg between her left arm and body. The Ice Senshi tried to pivot and kick away from the hold with her other leg, but Nagah parried the strike with her right arm while charging up an energy blast in her right fist.

"Let's see you dodge _this_, bitch!" Nagah snarled as she fired a beam into Sedna at point-blank range.

Sedna, thinking quickly, flash-froze herself instantly, giving her an icy armor to brace herself against the incoming blast. However, it didn't seem to be enough as the shot hit her and shattered her into powdered snow.

"SEDNA!!!" Neo Moon cried out for her friend.

"Hah! That's one down, and _you_ to go!" Putting her right hand out, Nagah fired another guided beam, this time at Neo Moon.

Neo Moon countered as she waved her sword overheard, forging a pink barrier that formed like an orb around her.

"_**Moon Barrier!!**_"

"Gah, this again?!" Nagah frowned as she repeated the process and fired more beams at Neo Moon. "Down with your barrier!"

While channeling her energy through the barrier, Pegasus offered to transfer his own power to further solidify the barrier.

"Allow me, Princess Serenity."

"Thanks, Pegasus."

To Nagah's dismay, a golden barrier overlapped the pink layers of the first one. This further solidified the barrier, reinforcing it with an aura stronger than before. This also granted Neo Moon and Pegasus more time to strategize. But, until then, Nagah wouldn't stop firing blasts at the barrier. The Neo-Rajita general vanished and reappeared in front of the barrier. She placed her hand on the barrier's surface, which emitted a discharged spark that repelled the alien back.

The overly calm Nagah smirked, licking the wound inflicted on her hand. "Trust me. This barrier is going to come down sooner or later."

Whilst Nagah punched against the barrier, Neo Moon raised her sword and focused her view toward the alien.

"C'mon on out, Princess Serenity! Let me give you the same treatment I gave the original Senshi years ago!" Nagah grinned as she laughed maniacally and punched against the barrier. After each punch, all she could think about was getting her hands (literally) on Neo Moon's power.

Suddenly, Nagah felt a cool wind pass along by. Her eyes caught a glimpse of ice falling in front of her. As the alien whirled around, Nagah looked up as a freezing wind converged with shards of ice. These shards merged together, forming what appeared to be a human figure. The ice figure's appearance became more detailed. A familiar Valkyrie armor and facial features looked identical to Sailor Sedna. In fact, it was Sailor Sedna, who was regenerating. Nagah initially 'destroyed' her with a beam that blew her ice form into pieces. Believing she had 'killed' Sedna, Nagah attacked Neo Moon and Pegasus without knowledge of Sedna's unique abilities.

"Damn! I thought..." Nagah gasped, taken aback by Sedna's regenerative ability. _That blast... I know I saw her body explode right in front of my eyes! _"Sneaky bitch. You had me convinced..."

"...didn't anyone tell you to never underestimate your enemy? You're one of the top Rajita generals. You should know better," Sedna scoffed as her entire face and body's normal complexion returned. The icy layers receded back inside her Valkyrie armor. "As long as I'm Valkyrie form, I can always keep coming back. You can even blast me until there's nothing left. I'll just keep regenerating." _Still, it does take a lot of energy out of me. Don't want to have to go through that again!_

"Well, thank you for informing me of this trick of yours," Nagah chuckled. "I'll know not to make the same mistake."

"_**Moon Divine Slash!!**_"

Nagah twirled around as a pink blade-like projectile wove directly toward her. The general evaded the spinning blade, letting it fly up into the clouds. She watched as Neo Moon came flying toward her, raising her sword overheard.

"_**Moon Divine Slash!!**_"

Nagah evaded the repeated attack.

Sedna flew right up behind Nagah and thrust her ice blade to impale her.

The Neo-Rajita general vanished from Sedna's reach.

As Nagah reappeared over her adversaries, she launched a volley of beams. Sedna, Neo Moon, and Pegasus swiftly evaded the array of condensed beams that targeted them. The trio countered as they forged barriers, negating Nagah's beams from hitting them. Sedna glided upward, maintaining her ice barrier while guiding her way through Nagah's beams. Neo Moon hopped on Pegasus as they followed along Sedna's path. Sedna gripped her sword and flew right up in front of Nagah.

"Give me your best shot, Sedna!"

"_**Frozen Tundra Blade!!**_"

Thrusting her ice sword forward, Nagah easily tilted her head and read through Sedna's tactics.

"Oh, this again? How boring! You're not even trying!"

"_**Moon Divine Shooter!!**_"

Neo Moon launched a volley of pink blasts, which she attempted to bombard Nagah with.

Nagah countered by backhanding every guided beam. The general slapped away the beams, letting them scatter across various areas in the local shopping district. Nagah didn't even work up a sweat while making short work of Neo Moon's beams.

"Your attacks are too predictable! Just who the hell do you think you're challenging here?!"

"We don't care!" Sedna roared as she flew toward Nagah and madly slashed at her. Needless to say, Nagah evaded her blade strikes swiftly and without hesitation. Sedna realized that her sword strikes were only hitting various after-images. _Damn! Is she this fast?!_

"Oh, you're probably thinking. No, no, let me guess... _am I too fast for you_? Hmmm?"

Neo Moon and Pegasus turned as they spotted Nagah floating in mid-air. The alien, with a bored and solemn look, stared over her bedazzled adversaries while twirling a lock of her own hair. Sedna, too, caught Nagah's reflection from her view and pivoted her head. Overwhelmed with shock, the two girls and the winged horse were taken aback by Nagah's speed and adept defense skills.

"You three are way out of my league," Nagah sighed with boredom. "I'm rather disappointed. All this hype about Valkyrie armors and this is all I get? I knew facing you was a waste of time, but yet I still came for a fight." She stared at their shocked expressions, which forced an evil, seductive smile to adorn her beautiful face. "Hn, I knew I should've waited for the older Senshi. At least I can expect them to return with supposedly newer and stronger powers. I wanted to test out the extent of their Valkyrie powers, but I get you immature brats instead. You'll never live up to the name of the legendary Sailor Senshi. Not now. Not ever. Because I'll ensure you never live to see the next sunrise!" With that, she vanished and reappeared in front of the trio. "So, I'm throwing off the gloves." She removed both gloves, revealing her green hands. Pressing her hands against her own chest, she elicited a slight moan. "Oh, just how I'm going to enjoy putting my lips against yours."

"Freak! Ick!" Neo Moon stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Keep those nasty hands away!"

Sedna didn't give Nagah any time to conjure up a plan and attacked her head-on. The Ice Senshi thrust her sword, prompting Nagah to evade her every strike.

"As long as she doesn't touch us, we'll be fine!" The Ice Senshi shouted while repeatedly striking at Nagah. "Neo Moon! Pegasus! Attack her from the rear!"

"Right!" Neo Moon cried out as Pegasus guided her through the air. She and Pegasus made a quick U-turn maneuver, coming up from Nagah's rear. "Ready!"

Valkyrie Sedna smiled. "Good." As she flew up out of Nagah's range, the Ice Senshi cried out as particles of ice accumulated around the teenage girl. The ice particles surrounded Sedna, forming a thick glacial aura around her armor. Her eyes soon turned white as she raised her head.

"Don't get carried away!" Nagah fired two beams at Sedna.

Before the beams hit Sedna, a reinforced glacial barrier negated Nagah's attacks. Nagah turned around as Neo Moon and Pegasus provided a temporary distraction, allowing Sedna to summon the spirit of her polar bear. Invoking her animal's power, she raised her head as her polar bear appeared over her.

"_**Sedna, I'm here.**_"

"My friend," Sedna whispered as she reached out to him. "Share with me your power."

"As you wish."

With that, the polar bear's form dispersed into a mist of cool wind. The cool wind whirled around Valkyrie Sailor Sedna as it seeped through her majestic armor. Sedna gasped with ecstasy as the polar bear's power filled her young body, empowering the teen with his arctic strength. Sedna's eyes turned all white while she became rejuvenated. Waving her ice sword down, Sedna flew toward Nagah.

Neo Moon repelled the general back by blasting her with pink blasts. "_**Moon Divine Shooter!!**_"

The Neo-Rajita general swiftly evaded through Neo Moon's aerial blasts. However, before she initiated her next attack, Valkyrie Sedna glided right above Nagah and caught her with a kick to her face. Nagah raised her right hand, catching Sedna's kick with little effort. The empowered Ice Senshi spun around, flipping her entire body counter clockwise as she wrapped her legs around Nagah's right ankle.

Taken by Sedna's clever tactic, she left herself wide open as Sedna pushed her blade upward. The Ice Senshi directed her blade toward Nagah's throat.

"You've got her!" Neo Moon exclaimed.

"...heh, did you?" Nagah smirked as she leaned her head back, letting Sedna's blade thrust through the air. Before Sedna released mist to freeze Nagah's foot, the general teleported out of Sedna's reach and reappeared in front of her. "Nice try, Sedna. But, again, I'm way out of your league."

Sedna flew back as she rejoined Neo Moon and Pegasus' side.

_Is this seriously one of the generals Sailor Moon and the others faced? No wonder they had trouble with her!_ Neo Moon observed Nagah from her side of the aerial vicinity.

"Fancy that. Could I be wrong? You kids do have potential, but your efforts lack a certain substance. Something the older Senshi have..." Nagah's lips curled into a devilish smirk as she put her hands against her hips. "Now, how about those kisses I owe you?"

"Damn! She's going for that after all!" Sedna exclaimed as she readied her ice sword.

Neo Moon snapped. "You're not lip locking me!"

Pegasus hunched over, gritting his teeth viciously as he prepared to defend his rider. "Here she comes! Get ready!"

Nagah stormed ahead as she headed off Neo Moon, Sedna, and Pegasus. Collecting energy in her palms, she threw condensed orbs at trio and sent them scattering. It didn't take long for the trio to fire beams, abruptly canceling out her guided attacks.

"Now, to use their own attacks against them. Oh, Nagah dear... you're a clever one," Nagah giggled devilishly as she flew in and waited for the right opportunity to work her magic.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Near Hikawa Shrine/1:17 AM**_

"AUGH!!" Valkyrie Sailor Varuna cried out as she hit the side of a building. She pulled herself out of the wall whilst glancing upward to find Blitzkrieg launching beams through his right palm. "Shit!" She flipped over, quickly scaling up the wall. Once she reached the building's rooftop, she bounced off and glided forward to initiate a counterstrike on the Neo-Rajita general.

Varuna brought her axe down, which Blitzkrieg caught with his left hand. The general seized the axe, firmly gripping the weapon while trying to wrestle it out of Varuna's hand. Forming another orb in his right hand, Blitzkrieg blasted Varuna and knocked her back. While in mid-air, Varuna quickly 'put the brakes on' and stopped herself from hitting the building behind her.

"Humph," Blitzkrieg grunted as he flung the axe back at Varuna.

Catching the axe, Varuna armed herself again and readied herself. She discreetly noted the lack of cuts on the warrior's body. Following every axe blow, none of them dealt any damage to him.

"This bastard's skin has to be tough... like steel or something harder," Varuna muttered.

"Woman. Is that all ya got?!" The crude general spat out, narrowing his eyes coldly at the blonde.

"I have a name! It's Sailor Varuna!"

"Fine, Varuna," Blitzkrieg cracked a big smile, relishing every minute of Varuna's suffering. "If you aren't coming at me, I'm gonna punch a thousand holes through you."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," Varuna scoffed.

'_**Knock, knock...'**_

"Eh?" The blonde blinked momentarily as she glanced around, searching for the 'voice' that came out of nowhere. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Suddenly, a white rabbit appeared in front of Sailor Varuna. The rabbit had a face that resembled Hiei's impassive look. Surprised by the rabbit's appearance, Varuna jumped back.

_What the hell?! It's YOU!_ Varuna exclaimed in thought.

"_**Yeah, nice to meet you, too. Not.**_"

_I was in the middle of something! That general... I'm fighting him right now!_

"_**Yet you're getting your cute little ass handed by him.**_"

_CUTE?! I'll show you-_

"_**Think fast.**_"

_Huh?_

As the rabbit vanished from Varuna's view, Blitzkrieg blitzed forward and reached Varuna at hypersonic speed. Before Varuna could blink, Blitzkrieg tried to punch Varuna whilst the Dutch Senshi lifted her axe to counter his punch.

"Are you daydreaming or something?! Eh?! That's okay I guess," Blitzkrieg cackled like a maniac. "I'll be more than happy to knock your head off your shoulders!"

Varuna gritted her teeth, her arms shook while trying to hold her axe up. "Shit, shit!"

Once again, the rabbit appeared by Varuna's side.

"_**He can't see me right now, Varuna. I'm giving you this chance for us to combine. Allow me to lend you a boost.**_"

Valkyrie Varuna flew back, distancing herself from Blitzkrieg briefly. _How?! You mean... you and me actually combining? I don't think I'd want to look like a rodent in armor._

"_**Idiot. I mean by letting you use my energy. Your power will enhance at least five times than it currently is.**_"

_Tempting offer..._

"_**Last chance. Going once, going twice...**_"

"Oh for god's sakes..." Varuna growled as she reached out and let the rabbit hop onto her right shoulder. _I really don't like cute fuzzy animals, especially smart-assed ones._

"_**You're one to talk, Tyra Vanderbilt.**_"

_Whatever, let's get this over with!_ Valkyrie Varuna raised her head as a golden aura enveloped her body. As the rabbit turned into a stream of light, Varuna threw her arms out and freely let the rabbit's spiritual essence enter her.

Blitzkrieg stopped mid-way through his aerial charge as he viewed Varuna being filled with energy.

"What's going on here?" Blitzkrieg observed Varuna, sensing her power quickly increasing. _Where is she getting this boost of power? I can't seem to see the source. Wait! Could this be linked to her armor? _"Don't get carried away, woman!" He shouted as he flew forward and threw his right hand at Varuna.

With one hand, Valkyrie Varuna caught Blitzkrieg's punch with a quick reflex. The blonde turned as her eyes turned white.

"...where is this coming from?"

"I told you," Varuna interjected to correct the general. "My name is Sailor Varuna."

With a sudden rush of energy filling her, Varuna unleashed a golden aura that knocked Blitzkrieg twenty feet back.

"Let's go, you bastard. Round two!"

As his lips curled into a big grin, Blitzkrieg cackled with excited glee. In fact, he became exhilarated by Varuna's sudden growth in substantial power.

"Hahahaha! Yes... YES! Perfect, now that's more like it! I want more, Sailor Varuna!" Blitzkrieg laughed, his laughter indicated excitement with playing with his renewed opponent. "Show me why you were chosen to be one of the Kuiper Senshi. Show me why you're second behind Sailor Sedna!"

The sly blonde scoffed. "Getting a little too excited? Don't get your hopes up. C'mon!"

With that, Blitzkrieg vanished and reappeared in front of Valkyrie Sailor Varuna. They quickly exchanged blows as Varuna countered one of Blitzkrieg's hand strikes. Both warriors shot intent glances toward each other. From a distant view, both of them were seen as streams of light colliding with one another. Then, they blitzed across the skies whilst hitting beyond hypersonic speeds. As they collided, their energy trade-offs filled the skies with an overwhelming output of pressure (enough to cause buildings and homes to tremble under them).

xxxxx

_**Juuban Park/1:19 AM**_

Razorclaws swayed through Valkyrie Eris and Valkyrie Ixion's attacks simultaneously. Once he evolved into his advanced hybrid form, Razorclaws utilized his speed to outmaneuver Eris and Ixion by a great margin. He was able to get behind Ixion and Eris, attacking them with the abilities he obtained from inheriting Dinobeemon's data.

"_**Masquerade.**_"

As he announced his attack, Razorclaws' body swayed around as moved to his left side. Then, he shifted over to the right side. He repeated the process whilst leaving various afterimages to throw off Ixion and Eris' defenses. He vanished while his afterimages befuddled the Valkyrie Senshi. Before Ixion and Eris could attempt to counter, they were slashed by multiple strikes from out of nowhere. Ixion and Eris were taken by surprise as Razorclaws reappeared in front of them. His razor, long claws were covered with the girls' own blood.

"Damn! This guy has gotten fast since..." Eris gritted her teeth while holding her chest. As she looked over her armor, she noticed blood dripping from a deep cut on her left arm. "Shit. Ixion, are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches."

Razorclaws smirked as he wiped his fingers of the girls' blood. "I'll give you ladies credit where it's due. Though you're outclassed, you still remain poised and ready to fight with your lives at stake. That's the true mark of a warrior. You are true Valkyrie Senshi."

"Blah, blah... we don't need your bullshit approval," the Texan Senshi retorted, holding her lasso in hand.

Ixion asserted as she drew the Neo-Rajita's attention. "You're only a minion working for a general. That means only one general is amongst you at this moment."

Razorclaws calmly responded. "No, there are three generals amongst us. However, I serve under only one of them."

"Three generals? Ah, man. That's not good..." Eris remarked.

"I serve the sixth Neo-Rajita General: Blitzkrieg. Thirteen generals have been administered to lead us. These thirteen are the most efficient killers under Lord Gamera and Chief Advisor Nagah, the top general above the designated thirteen. They are _our _lords."

"Thirteen's an unlucky number then," Eris said. "How obvious."

"These thirteen elites receive the numbers one to thirteen, in descending order of their strength level," Razorclaws continued, lifting his hands in front while displaying his set of razor claws. "Three of them are in this world as we speak. All of them engaged in battle. I sense your colleagues are fighting all three of them. I wonder... will they even survive to see the next sunrise?"

"They will!" Ixion exclaimed defiantly. "You hear me?!"

"Don't count our friends short, you freak. I don't care if you and your sideshow freaks inherited a hundred digimon... we're not going to fall! The older Senshi have _entrusted_ us to protect this world!"

The Valkyrie Senshi duo cried out in unison. "We're not going to let them down!"

"Humph, so you say. Defiant until the end. Arrogance... a human flaw which will be your own undoing..."

Suddenly, as Ixion and Eris mounted their next move, they sensed energy pressure building up near them. They raised their heads, befuddled by what their senses have traced. Razorclaws blinked as he meticulously watched the Valkyrie Senshi duo.

"Did you feel that, Eris?"

"I did. What was that?"

'_**Usssss, Ixion.'**_

'_**Can you hear me, Eris?'**_

"Uh... am I getting delusional or did that freak knock my freakin' screws loose?" Eris surveyed her surroundings.

"I'm in the same camp as you, Eris."

Just then, the girls blinked as a yellow cobra and a gray bodied, green-tailed falcon appeared out of thin air. They hovered in front of the girls, catching them by surprise. Then, Ixion and Eris reflected back to seeing images of animals entering their bodies. This happened during the initial Valkyrie power enhancement process.

"Hey, I remember... you... that falcon."

"And that snake. You're that cobra!"

The cobra flickered her tongue as she coiled her body around Ixion. "_**Took you long enough to remember ussss.**_"

The male falcon flew over and landed on Eris' left shoulder. "_**Eris, I'm here to serve you.**_"

Razorclaws closely eyed the two Senshi, confused by whom they were 'conversing' with. _What are they doing? Who are they conversing with?_

"Ok, but what can you two to turn the tide against that freak? He's freaking kicking our asses!" Eris exclaimed.

"_**Eris, calm down. You two simply haven't utilized the full extent of your armors. We're here to simply allow you to share our power.**_"

"_**Yesss, share our strength and we'll conquer this malevolent creature.**_"

A reluctant Ixion clenched her fists tightly and gulped. "Will it be enough to defeat that monster?"

"_**It will, but you two will need to believe us. Trust us...**_" The two animals tried to engross their words into their wielders' minds.

"_**Eris.**_"

"_**Ixion.**_"

"_**Take what you need and accept our gift! Let us bestow OUR strength to you, Sailor Senshi!**_"

Finally, as the two animals pleaded again, Eris and Ixion opened their eyes. Their faces etched with determination as they reached out and let the animals enter their bodies. As the cobra's body immersed itself through Ixion's body, the teenage Nigerian threw her head back and cried out. The same happened with Eris as the falcon immersed itself into the young Texan's armor.

However, Razorclaws didn't hesitate as he swiftly moved in and attacked the girls mid-way through their initial enhancement process. What Razorclaws didn't realize was that his claw strikes were repelled by the thick auras that shrouded the girls. Ixion and Eris opened their eyes as they glowed with their own uniform colors. Eris' eyes were green while Ixion's were yellow.

"What's this?!" Razorclaws was taken by surprise. He sensed an overwhelming increase of power from the two girls. _Inconceivable. Where did they get this strength from? I could only sense it for a brief interval, but... I sensed two disembodies essences. The power these Senshi possess... such a mystery in itself._

Valkyrie Eris let out a relaxed sigh. "Whew, I feel much better. How about you, Ixion?"

Valkyrie Ixion nodded. "Likewise. Our powers have been augmented at least several times over."

"Which means we can take this guy down."

"Don't get carried away," Razorclaws scoffed as he flexed his sharp, extended fingers. He glided forward, mounting a counterstrike against the Valkyrie Senshi. "Here I come!"

"Let's end this, Eris."

"Now we're talking, gal."

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/1:20 AM**_

While Toro went for an aerial charge, Valkyrie Orcus and Valkyrie Quaoar flew out of the hybrid warrior's reach. Unfortunately, the tide immediately turned against the girls as Toro's tail extended out and knocked them aside.

"_**Tail Whipping!!**_"

Wasting no time, Toro charged forward and fired beams through his horns.

"_**Matador Dash!!**_"

Toro took advantage and charged through the Senshi. One of the horns stabbed through Orcus' left side as Quaoar was simply knocked ten feet into the air. Toro shook his head, throwing Orcus up into the air. Quaoar flew over as she caught Orcus.

"Orcus! You're hurt!"

"I'm... fine... just a flesh wound..." Orcus coughed as Toro's horn impaled her right side, leaving a small gaping hole. Blood spilled out of her wound, which Orcus failed to cover up.

"Please, stay still! You'll only bleed more!" Quaoar pleaded.

Chuckling under his breath, Toro shifted his view upward and licked the blood that dripped down his horn. "Mmmm, human blood doesn't taste bad. Feh, time to wipe you two off the face of existence."

While Orcus tried to move against Quaoar's request, the girls heard 'voices.' Caught off guard, the Senshi glanced around to trace these disembodied voices. They were soft whispers, which only they can hear. Toro, like Razorclaws, was befuddled by what the girls were looking for.

'_**Yoo-hoo! Pretty Orcus! Hey babe! Can ya hear me?!'**_

'_**Quaoar, don't be afraid. It's me. You remember?'**_

"I'm hearing this loud, rowdy voice. It sounds like a really obnoxious bloke."

"The voice I'm hearing sounds gentle and kind. Like me."

Suddenly, the girls watched as a black bat and a red-brown maned wolf appeared. The bat flew around Orcus' head, causing the Australian girl to freak out while the flying mammal cackled like a crazed lunatic. The serene dog, on the other hand, walked up to Quaoar and bowed its head in front of the Brazilian.

"Wait, I remember seeing a bat like you before I got the armor..."

"You two are the animal spirits invoked by our armors!"

"_**Hehehe, you remember us now?**_" The male bat snickered. "_**You girls are pretty slow on the uptake, but hey I'm not complaining. Kekeke!**_"

"But, why did I end up with a bat?! By all means, I expected a kangaroo, a wallaby, a wombat, or a platypus! But, a bat?!"

As he landed on Orcus' right shoulder, the bat snickered in her right ear. "_**Did you forget that your powers represent darkness. What animal best represents the night?! Us bats! Kekeke!**_" He winked, causing the Australian to blush. "_**You know. You're really cute up close, babe. I'm glad I have a cutie pie like you as my esteemed partner!**_"

"What are you two here for?" Quaoar inquired.

"_**You two need our help and we're here for offer our services. Please, allow us to empower you with our strength and knowledge,**_" the female maned wolf offered as she walked up to Quaoar.

The bat flew around Orcus' head and cackled. "_**What she said! We'll make you two stronger than that bull over there!**_"

"Can you make us that much stronger?" Orcus asked.

The two animals responded at once. "_**Exactly!**_"

"Well? What do you say, Quaoar?"

"Let's do it. Otherwise, we can't beat that Neo-Rajita monster."

Just then, Toro quickly bumrushed toward the Valkyrie Senshi. Valkyrie Orcus extended her right hand as the bat turned into a beam of dark purple light and immersed itself into the Australian. The same process occurred between Valkyrie Quaoar and the maned wolf. Both partners merged into one as the maned wolf turned into light and became absorbed by Quaoar's armor. Both girls out let loud cries as the animal spirits augmented their overall strength. In Orcus' case, the initial power-up healed the wound on her right side. Once Toro came within the girls' reach, he passed through and missed his mark.

"What?!"

Suddenly, the Valkyrie duo reappeared behind Toro. The Neo-Rajita hybrid whirled around, overwhelmed with bewilderment. It was at that very moment the two girls moved out of range quicker than Toro anticipated.

"Impossible... but how?!" Toro spat out.

Orcus blinked as she stared over the thick black aura shrouding her. "Wow, not only do we feel stronger... but..."

Smiling with confidence, Quaoar looked over the brown aura covering her body. "We were able to perceive his movements."

"Feh, you two were just lucky!" The 'Bullmon' hybrid roared as he advanced toward the Valkyries. "You two won't be so lucky! I'll impale you on my horns! It'll be such a fitting end for you two!"

"Ready, Orcus?"

"Hell yeah! Let's grab this take this bull by this horns!"

xxxxx

_**Juuban Public Hall/1:21 AM**_

Finally, the Sailor Quartet flew right out of various spots and formed a 'square-shaped' formation around Reptiledramon. They caught the cybernetic digimon, creating a barricade around him. Reptiledramon glanced around frantically while eyeing each Sailor Quartet, who wore determined glares in defiance to his monstrous presence.

"Against the four of us, you don't have a chance!" Sailor Ceres cried out. "Sailor Quartet, together!"

With that, the Quartet threw their hands in conjunction as they amassed glowing orbs of energy. These orbs condensed within their palms as they extended forward and turned into long spears.

"..." Reptiledramon opened his mouth, preparing to counterattack the girls' next course of action.

"You..." Sailor Juno muttered.

"Won't..." Sailor Vesta angrily growled.

"Escape..." Sailor Pallas stated.

"This." Sailor Ceres declared. "Sailor Quartet!"

As the arrows immersed together, they formed into a large concentrated burst of combined energy. The Quartet directed their attack solely on their single target: Reptiledramon. Nonetheless, not willing to go down without a fight, the cybernetic monster opened his mouth and fired a burst of his own concentrated energy. "_**Crash Charge!!**_"

"_**Amazoness Jungle Arrow!!**_" The Quartet howled in unison as they fired their attack.

Much to Reptiledramon's surprise, the Quartet's combined energy attack engulfed his own. Overwhelmed with shock, Reptiledramon swayed out of range of the attack. However, the Quartet waved their arms upward to 'control' the concentrated attack toward Reptiledramon. Glancing down, Reptiledramon gaped in shock as the beam came toward him.

"It can't be...?!" Reptiledramon hissed.

Sailor Ceres murmured. "Game over for you."

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/1:23 AM**_

The tide quickly turned against Ryuuhi and Adam in no time. Ayame regained momentum as it blasted the two half-demons back with energy blasts. Adam and Ryuuhi were sent crashing into the concrete.

"My, my, not a wise move to extend this fight further," Ayame sighed restlessly. "_Especially_ when you're up against _me_."

Pulling himself off the ground, Ryuuhi shook his head. "Damn. Just how did it suddenly catch us off our game like that? We were pinning it against the ropes."

"I know, but like this freak said... he... she... whatever suddenly gets the habit of adapting to his opponent's fighting style," Adam scowled as he intently glared at Ayame's direction. "Damn it. How could we have known?"

"Let's end this, you two pretty boys," Ayame remarked while collecting energy in both palms. "Mmmm. Now, how should I finish you? Quickly or slowly? Oh, who cares? As long as I wipe you out!!"

Observing the ongoing battle from the sidelines, Deedee frantically slapped her wings down out of frustration.

"Damn! That stupid freak! DON'T YOU DARE HARM A HAIR ON MY ADAM-SAMA!!"

"What the hell?! How could they be losing?!"

Deedee's keen ears picked up on Summoner Venus' voice as she turned around. She saw Summoner Venus, Cyber Mercury, and Battle Jupiter arrive at the scene. The tiny bat demon scoffed as she faced the trio, even more annoyed at the sight of Venus herself.

Deedee hissed as she flew around the girls. "That freak suddenly just recovered like nothing happened!"

"What?!" Summoner Venus gasped as she rushed over and watched Ayame delivering multiple punches to the boys. "Adam-kun! Ryuuhi-kun!"

"We need to go down there and help those two!" Battle Jupiter exclaimed.

Cyber Mercury activated her visor as she scanned Ayame, pinpointing the general's weak point. "You two go on then. I'll try and find the enemy's weakness."

xxxxx

Also looking on from the sidelines, Saya and Tsukimaru emerged from the alleyway to cheer on their son.

"C'mon, Adam! Who taught you how to fight?!" Saya cried out, attempting to cheer her son to recover. "Tsukimaru, did you teach him to fight like this?!"

The vampire demon slightly stepped back. "I'd never teach him to fight this sloppy."

"Go... go... GO!!" Young Adam squealed out as he happily cheered on his future self. "GO!!"

"Oh, Adam-kun," Saya conveyed a proud smile as she cheered along with her child. "GO, ADAM-KUN!! GET UP AND FIGHT!!"

"Oh dear... what have I done?" Tsukimaru sighed.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Local Neighborhood/1:24 AM**_

"HA!!" Blue Mars and Chisame shouted as they gripped each other's hands.

The female warriors locked each other's hands while trying to size each other up. Blue Mars pushed her right foot up, kicking Chisame's chin. Reeling from the Senshi's kick, Chisame fell back. Blue Mars blitzed forward and attempted to impale her with an icicle blade. Chisame quickly seized the blade before it impaled her stomach. Gripping the icicle blade, Chisame watched as her hand slowly turned into ice. The alien jerked her hand away, surprised by Blue Mars' secondary ability to manipulate matter and life forms by turning them to ice. Only Chisame's right hand was frozen.

"You're lucky. A little longer, and I'd freeze you completely," Blue Mars coolly replied.

"Yeah, I figured as much, but you're looking a little worse for wear yourself, missy."

Blue Mars panted as she pressed a hand on a stab wound inflicted on her right leg. "I'll recover."

"But, you'll be dead very soon."

"Whatever you say. Let's finish this, alien."

Chisame smirked evilly. "My pleasure, girlie."

xxxxx

Raizen Jr. and Kaname both knelt on opposite ends of the street. They panted while catching their breath.

"Not bad. You're pretty damn tough," Raizen Jr. commended the Neo-Rajita warrior.

Kaname gritted his teeth. "Aye, I can safely say the same for you. Congratulations, but this is as far as you go."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

As he stood in a battle position, Raizen Jr. closed his eyes and sensed his friends' locations. _Some of you are doing well. Man, I hope my dad is ok._

xxxxx

"_**WOO-HOO!!**_" Daiki howled as he savored every moment of his 'epic' flight inside the Black Knight Blitz mecha he commandeered. He pivoted the mecha and fired a beam, quickly taking out a Black Knight Buster in one shot. "_**One down!**_"

Suddenly, one more Buster mecha glide dup behind him.

Turning around, Daiki faced the incoming mecha and impaled it with an energy blade. He turned and pulled upward, cutting the mecha in half and let it explode. after being ripped apart. "_**Another one bites the dust!**_"

The last mecha, a Black Knight Blitz model, flew off as it activated its 'cloak' mechanism and disappeared out of Daiki's sights. Unfortunately for this fleeing mecha, Daiki's commandeered mecha possessed a tracer that enabled him to trace the fleeing Black Knight.

"_**Nice try, but...**_"

Taking control of the mecha, he guided it forward and activated it boosters to allow it to fly past the last Black Knight mecha. Swerving around, Daiki drove his mecha in front of the enemy Black Knight Blitz and slashed through the mecha suit's torso. As the mecha was slashed in half, both halves fell apart and exploded. With all the enemy mechas cleared away, Daiki remained as the only last pilot standing.

"_**And with that, this show is over. Thank you and don't come again,**_" Daiki said with a proud, manly grin.

_**Thud!**_

Suddenly, the mecha felt as if more weight were piled on top of him. Daiki frantically turned on a monitor and received a visual of IceLeomon on top of the Black Knight Blitz.

"I won't let you take one of our mechas, you bastard!" IceLeomon exclaimed. "You've commandeered the property of the Neo-Rajita!"

Daiki growled as he controlled the mecha's arms and tried to pry IceLeomon off his back. "_**Sneaking up on me like that?! Unforgivable! You'll regret this, you overgrown feline!**_"

Pulling out his sword, IceLeomon prepared to cut through the mecha. "Heh, you won't escape me."

"_**In the name of the spirit that embodies my manly strength, you won't get through!**_" Sailor Mercury's son roared out of sheer defiance against the Neo-Rajita representative.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp/Basement Level/1:26 AM**_

Once they breached several corridors, the group reached the heart of the basement.

The group led by Max and Sam managed to beat up a few Paradais Knights along the way. Max, Sam, Raphael, Valon, and Alister quickly made short work of five Knights that waited to ambush the group.

"I've found it!" Leo shouted as he pointed to a silver box with a digital counter installed on top of it.

It read: _**3:55**_.

"That's the bomb?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Obviously," Alexis glanced at the bomb.

"Eeek! Somebody turn it off! Turn it off!" Carly panicked.

"Relax, Carly," Mina tried to console Jack's girlfriend.

As Trudge moved in, he analyzed it and pointed out five wires. There was a red, blue, green, yellow, and black wire.

"Hmmm, I've had experience with bombs," Trudge said.

"I suppose we'll leave it to ya, old guy," Valon remarked.

Taken aback by Valon's 'old man' remark, Trudge sucked it up and examined the wires. "Feh, I deal with punks like you everyday back in my time. So, you better watch your mouth."

Raphael turned toward Valon and shook his head in disapproval.

"What?"

"Oh, Valon. Just pipe down," Alister said.

Akiza walked over and knelt by trudge. "Need any help?"

"I can do this..." Trudge quickly started to sweat bullets.

Akiza rolled her eyes. "You'll need help."

"There's five wires," Leo pointed to each one. "Which disarms the bomb?"

"Who cares?! Just snap one already!" Carly screamed out.

"Hey! Pipe down! Will ya?!" Trudge barked at Carly. Shifting his focus on the bomb, he concentrated. "I know if we cut even one... it'll go off."

"Does anyone have wire cutters?" Luna wondered. "I don't think anyone of us do..."

"I do," Trudge said. "I always carry them with me just in case."

"Well, we know we can count on you, but let me see here, sir!" Hassleberry looked over Trudge's shoulder. "You cut the red wire! I've seen it done right in those movies!"

Alexis slapped her forehead. "Oi, vey. We're not in Hollywood, Hassleberry."

"She's right! This is real life! Our lives are really on the line here!" Syrus panicked.

Carly glanced at Syrus and sweatdropped. "Sheesh, and I thought I was a worry wart."

"Quiet everyone! Please!" Luna addressed to everyone in the basement. "Let Trudge handle this!"

"She's right! We don't have time to be squabbling here! Unless you all want to die!" Leo exclaimed.

Max and Sam watched Trudge trying to figure out which wire to cut.

The timer read: _**3:01. 3:00. 2:59.**_

"I've figured it out!" Trudge announced as everyone turned and gathered around him. "Hopefully my instincts are right..." As he lowered the wire cutter, he put it over the blue wire and proceeded to cut it.

_**Snip.**_

The timer stopped.

Everyone relieved themselves of the nerve-racking tension.

Then the timer jumped ahead: _**00:15**_.

Everyone quickly screamed out in panic.

"TRUDGE!!" Akiza yelled out at the man.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Syrus and Carly screamed out for their lives.

"NO!!" Leo and Luna cried.

"Damn it all! Try the red one!" Max and Sam exclaimed.

Trudge snatched his wire cutter and quickly snipped the red one.

Just as he cut it...

The timer stopped right on: _**00:02**_.

"Oh... just... barely..." Trudge slumped back and groaned. _Oh, thank god. I can live to fight another day._

Mina caught Trudge from hitting the ground. "There I've got you."

"WE'RE SAVED!!" Carly and Syrus shouted, both of them doing a victory dance.

"Got to hand it to ya, old guy. Ya really pulled it off good," Valon remarked, gaining some respect for Trudge.

Alister chuckled. "You almost had us scared. I mean... we thought you botched it big time."

"We'd be dead. That's for sure," Hassleberry said. "Well done, sir!"

Alexis sighed with relief. "Oh goodness. What else could happen next?"

Cue the sound of guns being loaded.

The group all turned as they spotted four Paradais Knight pointing handheld devices and guns at them.

"That's far enough," one of the Paradais Knights spoke up as he paced forward. "Congratulations on disarming our 'bomb'. But, think about this. If there was really a bomb in this building, would we still be here?"

Upon hearing that, the entire group paused as they conveyed bewildered expressions.

"So if Kaiba Corp was not the target..." Sam asked.

Max gulped. "...then, what was?"

The Paradais Knight wore a wicked grin.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Manor/1:30 AM**_

Kaiba Manor stood quietly on its hallmark landscape. It has settled on this privately owned land for decades.

It took two years to finish its completion.

It only took a few seconds to destroy it.

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

The _real_ bomb exploded, blowing up Kaiba Manor from within.

The Paradais Knights have struck once again.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Seto: ....we were tricked?!

Yugi: You mean... that bomb was a decoy?!

Jaden: Kaiba Manor... gone?!

Yusei: This can't be.

Mokuba: These Paradais Knights have gone too far, Seto!

Eris: My spirit is the falcon.

Ixion: My spirit guardian is the cobra.

Orcus: I've got stuck with a crazy bat!

Quaoar: I've got a maned wolf. It suits me.

Razorclaws: Where are you drawing this power from?!

Sedna: Who the hell do you think we are?! We're the Kuiper Senshi!

Nagah: Too bad your efforts will go in vain against me, Sedna. You... fail.

Neo Moon: Shingo, what are you doing?! Get away from here!

Yusuke: Sorry, but you're not getting your hands on Rio and Kohana.

Kyo: I've overlooked your teamwork and tenacity, Spirit Detectives.

Selipa: We won't rest until we come for what we seek.

Varuna: Damn, you're a tough bastard... but, you won't beat me.

Blitzkrieg: Heh, talk all that smack. I'm about to finish this, woman.

Daiki: It's time we end this incursion for good!

Blue Mars: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_...

-

_**Strategic Retreat! The Midnight Incursion Ends!**_

-

Lien: Nagah-sensei, it's time for us to go!

Nagah: Already?! Lord Gamera?!

Gamera: Return to headquarters, my warriors.

xxxxx

**A/N: **There's so many battles to follow, but I'm keeping score. This nothing compared to other simultaneous battle fronts that have taken place in my Taiyoukai and Rajita Sagas. Hopefully, you guys are following along. =)

Anyhow, more bad guys bite the dust in this chapter. A few Shadow Guardians and Volcanus. More will fall come Chapter 12, which will conclude this Midnight Incursion mini-arc. These past four chapters have been nothing but focus on the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, the OG/Neo Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists. If you're worried about what's happened to the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and company? I will return to them as we hit Chapter 13. These past chapters were to help further develop the newer characters (i.e. the Neo Senshi and the new Rajita characters). Takato's group will be the first Digi-Team I will cover once we hit 13.

Don't fret, Digifans. :D

Oh, and what did you think of the twist at the end? Did anyone see that coming? Kaiba Manor go boom.

As for what Melancholia said to Helena/Quaoar, I'll cover this in the future. Nothing too grand, but I'll go back and shed light on it. Granted, there are still quite a few plot threads that I haven't even looked at since the Pharaohmon story. I'd like to go back and touch upon any minor (or major) details from _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ (first after re-reading that specific story since we're getting closer to the Valmarmon piece hunt).

Next chapter will wrap up the Midnight Incursion. After that, you can guess it: the start of the Digiteams' journey through each Digital World. The Minos Labyrinth will pick up again a few chapters from now. So, keep this in mind or make note of it.

Send me a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold!


	12. Retreat! The Midnight Incursion Ends!

Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention (like Winged Knight) for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** What else is there to say? Other than... enjoy?

Read on. =)

xxxxx

Chapter 12

_**Strategic Retreat! The Midnight Incursion Ends!**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Parking Garage Rooftop/1:25 AM**_

While the Duelists continued to engage the Paradais Knights, the three 'Duel Kings' tried to hold off the Paradais Grand Knights. Yugi, still in Dark Magician form, fired out magical blasts to take out Zealoss' summoned monsters. Jaden quickly cut off Grapplo by summoning Elemental Hero Neos. Neos sprang forward, knocking back Grapplo's monsters with rapid punches. Yusei reached up to Dragoon and attempted to floor him with a punch. Dragoon turned his head and sprang back, letting Yusei rip off a piece of his cloak.

As Dragoon swayed back, Zealoss and Grapplo quickly ran up towards their colleague. The trio glanced at the 'Kings of Games' with reserved smiles, analyzing their battle strategies.

"Not bad," Grapplo said as he analyzed Jaden from afar. "What do you think, Dragoon? Zealoss?"

Watching Yusei, Dragoon shared a calm chuckle. "They're a resilient bunch. Yusei and Jaden have some good hands. That Yugi guy can somehow use the Dark Magician's powers."

"It reflects that he's chosen to take on the form of his trademark monster," Zealoss firmly stated as he eyed Yugi Muto. "He's not the only one who can exhibit these abilities. His friends can do the same. According to our boss, it's something called Spirit Fusion."

Yugi overheard the Paradais Grand Knights' conversation. He took careful note of them referring to 'Spirit Fusion.' _Who in the world could their leader be?! Furthermore, how does he or she know about Spirit Fusion? Seems this leader has done his research._

"Tell me, you three!" Yusei shouted as he raised his tone directly toward the Paradais Grand Knights. "This boss of yours... if he's really from my time... why doesn't he just reveal himself?!"

Jaden added. "Is your boss too scared to face us directly?!"

The Paradais Grand Knights shared laughs together as they were unfazed by Jaden and Yusei's demands.

"You needn't worry right now," Dragoon said.

"Trust us. When the time comes..." Grapplo replied.

"...our leader will reveal himself soon," Zealoss chuckled as he shifted his view toward Yusei.

Yusei tensely clenched his fists. "Quit playing games with me! Who is it?!" Without hesitation, Yusei drew out a card from his deck. "I'm about to clear the path of your monsters!"

"Sweet! He's going to bring out that dragon of his!" Jaden exclaimed as he and Neos watched as the Grand Knights' monsters advanced toward them. "There's more coming!"

Yugi swayed back as he repelled a few monsters back with magical blasts. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Yusei raising his card over his head. _He's going to summon that Stardust Dragon of his! Now to see it in action!_

The Paradais Grand Knights observed Yusei preparing to summon his trademark dragon.

"Well, this should be a treat, guys," Zealoss said. "Dragoon, pay close attention."

"I am. This should be a thrill," Dragoon smirked behind his mask. He closely watched Yusei and the card in his hand. _Show me this Stardust Dragon, Yusei Fudo._

Grapplo watched Jaden and Neos from an opposing corner. "Heh. Don't think I've forgotten about you and your Elemental Hero Neos, Jaden Yuki."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Jaden scoffed.

Neos clenched his fists as he turned toward Yusei. _What is this feeling I'm getting? This monster he's about to summon... incredible._

"It's time!" Yusei roared out triumphantly as he slammed his card onto his duel disk, which emitted a gleaming, white-blue light. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight... _**STARDUST DRAGON!!**_" As he finished his summoning call, the beam of light materialized in the form of Stardust Dragon. The magnificent white dragon hovered over the Signer and roared out a majestic cry. "Get ready to clear out these monsters, guys!" He turned upward as the Stardust Dragon set its sights toward the Paradais Grand Knights' assorted monster army.

Yugi cried out. "Right! Let's clear the path, Jaden!"

"I'm on it!" Jaden exclaimed as he turned toward Neos. "Ready, Elemental Hero Neos?!"

Zealoss and his two cohorts stood by, observing the three 'Duel Kings' demonstrating their teamwork. Needless to say, they didn't budge an inch from the spots as their monsters attacked the three duelists.

Pointing his Dark Magician's staff toward a group of Giant Rats, Yugi vaporized them in one shot. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

"Neos! Take 'em out with your _**Cosmic Crush!**_" Jaden shouted as he directed his monster toward a group of Horned imps.

Neos glided forward as he smashed through the imps with energy-imbued fists. He blitzed right through the imps like they were nothing and watched them turn into dust.

"Now, Stardust Dragon! Finish the remnants off!" Yusei exclaimed as he directed his dragon to attack the remaining monsters. "_**Shooting Sonic!!**_"

Gaping its mouth, Stardust Dragon released sonic waves that turned into a powerful, condensed beam that quickly wiped out the monster army. Yugi and Jaden watched in awe as Stardust's flaring light engulfed the encompassing area, clearing the path of the Grand Knights' monsters. As Yugi turned, he watched as the Grand Knights had seemingly vanished from sight.

"They're gone!" Yugi exclaimed.

Jaden whirled around and noticed the Grand Knights' were absent. "Dang! Did Yusei's dragon blow them off the building?!"

"Haha! Quite the contrary, Duel Kings!" The voice of Zealoss laughed, catching the trio by surprise.

Suddenly, a helicopter came into view as Zealoss and his cohorts were seen hanging onto a rope ladder. They were quickly being pulled up by the Paradais Knights piloting the helicopter. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei glanced up, eyeing the trio making their getaway.

"You put up quite an impressive show!" Zealoss cried out. "But, this is just the beginning!"

"The next time we meet, it'll be through a duel!" Grapplo shouted.

"Heh, yes. The only reason we led you away from your friends was so our Paradais Knights can take care of your friends," Dragoon added.

"Oh, and by the way, the bomb inside Kaiba Corp was a decoy!" Zealoss announced.

Upon hearing this, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stood in stunned silence. They were duped by the Grand Knights and their cohorts. They were led to the pretense that there was an actual bomb threat inside Kaiba Corp. It was all a ploy to deceive the Duelists, especially Seto Kaiba.

"The bomb threat is a fake?!" Jaden blurted out.

"Oh, the threat was real, but the bomb was never in Kaiba Corp." Zealoss chuckled. "The real bomb is in Kaiba Manor! In fact, it should be going off, right... about... NOW!!"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!**_

Off in the distance, a large fireball could be seen shooting up into the air, its location marking the spot where Kaiba Manor once stood.

"Then, you..." Yusei couldn't find any other words to describe his shock.

"How could you?!" Yugi angrily roared at the three Grand Knights. "Your target was Kaiba Manor?! You mean to say... it's..."

"Gone. Heh, I can't wait to hear all about it on the national news," Dragoon cruelly laughed. "The ratings will go THROUGH THE ROOF!"

"Bastards... you bastards!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I'd get back to your friends if I were you! Our Paradais Knights are likely outnumbering them as we speak!" Zealoss exclaimed as he and his partners-in-crime climbed up their ropes. "Yusei, our boss hopes to see you very soon! Make sure you don't die beforehand!"

As the three Grand Knights escaped by their helicopter, the three Kings were still in stunned silence. The notion of Kaiba Manor being the Paradais Knights' target never crossed their mind. Never in a million years did they believe the Paradais Knights would go this far. They were outwitted by the Paradais Knights.

"Can it be true?!" Jaden was still shocked over what transpired. "Was... was Kaiba Manor their real target?!"

"At least this means our friends are still safe. We should head back to Kaiba Corp!" Yugi declared.

"Right! Let's move out!" Yusei exclaimed as he looked up as Stardust Dragon hovered over them. "Say Yugi. Why don't I give us a ride back?"

"How do you intend to do..."

Before Yugi could finish, Yusei hopped off the side of the building and landed on Stardust Dragon's back.

"The holographic safeties are still off, so these things are as solid as we are. Why not make use of it?"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jaden said as he and Yugi jumped onto the dragon's back.

Elemental Hero Neos glided up and followed behind the Stardust Dragon. The duelists got a better view of the city as they headed back to Kaiba Corp.

"Yugi, how are we going to break the news Kaiba?" Yusei addressed this issue to the original King of Games.

Yugi replied, shaking his head. "I have a feeling he already knows..."

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp/Rooftop/1:35 AM**_

"Look, over there! It's Stardust Dragon!" Crow cried out as he noticed Yusei's dragon flying toward the building.

Jack watched Stardust Dragon descending from above. "About time. Did they get those three fools?"

"I see Yug, Jaden, and Yusei! They look ok to me!" Joey said. "Hey, guys! Down here!"

"Thank goodness," a relieved Mokuba sighed as he and the others finished off the remaining Duel Monster invaders.

Chazz scoffed as he saw Jaden descending for a closer view. "Pfft, Jaden. You look like you just came back from another duel."

As Stardust Dragon stopped, it hovered two feet from the rooftop and let the three duelists off. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei landed safely as their friends gathered around to see them.

"Man, I'll never get used to seeing that dragon," Mokuba remarked as he gazed at the magnificent Stardust Dragon. _I'd kill to see Stardust and Blue-Eyes clash heads!_

"Yug! Did you manage to beat those three creeps?!" Joey asked as he ran up to Yugi. "I would've given them a little Brooklyn rage if you know what I mean..."

"Joey. Everyone... no, those three escaped," Yugi sighed, setting his eyes on the ground as he restrained himself from revealing the truth. However, he couldn't afford to keep it secret, especially in front of Mokuba. The truth had to be said no matter what. "Those three escaped before we had a chance to finish them, but... Mokuba... the bomb inside Kaiba Corp. was a fake."

"You mean..." Mokuba said, almost sighing with relief. "Then, they were just jerking our chain! The bomb threat was never really an issue!"

"Heck, that's good news! All we had to worry about were these hooded creeps!" Crow said.

"Not exactly," Jaden said. "The target wasn't Kaiba Corp. It was Kaiba Manor."

"Didn't you guys hear that explosion a few minutes ago?" Yusei asked.

"I did, but I thought that was just another battle in a different part of the city." Morpheous replied. "You mean that was..."

"Our home," Mokuba gasped as he swayed back, overwhelmed with distress and shock.

"They planted a fake bomb in the basement on a false pretense and made us believe they were going to blow up Kaiba Corp," Yusei thoroughly explained to the others.

"Those bastards! They knew exactly what they were doing!" Jack snarled angrily, clenching his fists.

"And we all fell right into their hands. This launched a pre-emptive strike on us to draw our attention away from what was really going on in Kaiba Manor," Chazz said.

Overhearing the duelists' discussion, Morpheous approached the group as he threw an unconscious Paradais Knight.

"We were all deceived," Morpheous replied. "This is a tactic we Rajita have utilized in the various wars we've taken part in. We catch our enemy off guard just when they think they have beaten. What a dastardly way to deceive us."

"None of us were prepared for this. If they wanted to, they could've taken out Kaiba Corp and done away with us altogether," Yugi promptly stated.

"We have to go and tell my brother! He still believes the bomb is in this place!" Mokuba cried out as he quickly rushed toward the door.

"Mokuba, wait!" Yugi tried to stop Seto's brother as he chased off after him. "Everyone, follow me!"

"This is way out of hand. I mean, if Kaiba Manor is really gone... then..." Joey gritted his teeth as he raced off and followed Yugi. "Hold on, Yug! There's still more of those guys in there!"

"We can't let those two go off on their own. Let's go!" Morpheous said.

"These Paradais Knights are willing to go this far? How low of them," Crow angrily stated.

"C'mon, Chazz! I'll bet our friends are in there waiting for us!" Jaden exclaimed as he rushed ahead.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Chazz scoffed.

"Kaiba, I've only barely gotten to know you, but I can share your disgust with these creeps," Jack murmured as he raced off, following Yusei and Crow through the door Mokuba and the others initially entered.

Once the Duel Academy crew and Signers went inside, the rooftop was clear save for the unconscious Paradais Knight laying prone and scattered around the vicinity. Stardust Dragon and Neos remained to guard the rooftop.

xxxxx

_**Basement/1:36 AM**_

"...No, it can't be," Max said as he dropped to his knees. Reeling from defeat, he couldn't believe what the Paradais Knights revealed. "Kaiba Manor... you mean... it's...?"

"Kaiba Manor was your target this whole time?!" Sam spat out.

"Heh, the truth hurts doesn't it?" A Paradais Knight chortled as he and the others took sick pleasure in seeing the group reel from shock and discontent over the shocking news.

Syrus gasped, taken back by disbelief. "You couldn't... have... you mean..."

"You guys just asked for it!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Pfft, how do we know you aren't lying?!" Trudge heatedly pointed at the Paradais Knights. "That visual you just showed us must be just a cheap special effect move you put together!"

"No offense, but that was no movie, sir," Alexis corrected the officer. "And Kaiba Manor was nearly blown right off the map."

"That's low! How could you do this?!" Leo angrily spat out at the Slifer Red students.

"Seto Kaiba financed Duel Academy in the first place! Is this how you're gonna repay him?!" Syrus exclaimed.

One of the Paradais Knights chuckled in amusement. "It doesn't matter to us. Our boss has given us something better than Seto Kaiba could ever dream of having!"

"We're not only going to take down Seto Kaiba's dreams, but his entire empire!" Another Paradais Knight gloated as he pointed a gun towards the group. "Our boss has big plans ahead for all of you and him!"

Raphael frowned as he removed his shades. As his eyes narrowed, an angry scowl replaced his calm demeanor. Soon, Alister and Valon dropped down their gauntlets by removing their coats.

"What are you guys doing?" Akiza asked as she watched the former Doom Bikers stand between the two sides.

"Huh. So, you three want to try and take us down? Go ahead and try," a Paradais Knight chuckled as he raised his gun. "The brave are always the first ones to die."

"We'll gladly prove you wrong on that account!" Valon exclaimed as he ran up to the gun-wielding Paradais Knight. He caught the red-hooded student off guard while knocking the firearm out of his hand. Valon punched the Paradais Knight in the stomach and pushed him down. Picking up the firearm, Valon heatedly pointed it at the three remaining Paradais Knights. "Fancy that. I've got a gun. Drop 'em!"

With that, the other three Paradais Knight hesitated until Valon prepared to fire at them. They quickly disarmed themselves and threw their hands up.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Alister smirked as he rushed toward a Paradais Knight and punched him, knocking the student out.

Raphael ran up to the last two as he punched one down. He seized the other by his hood and drove an elbow to the back of his head. Valon removed the clip and ejected the chambered round from the gun before discarding it.

"Nice work, guys," Valon said.

"Hey! You could've at least given us some warning before pulling a stunt like that!" Carly berated the three bikers. "Sheesh!"

"Feh, _you're welcome_, miss," Alister scoffed.

"We're all safe now," Mina said.

"But, Seto is gonna go on a warpath once he finds out what happened to Kaiba Manor," Max said, sighing in defeat.

Sam asserted. "C'mon, bro. Get up. We don't have time to be moping."

"He's right. Kaiba and your sister are going to need our help upstairs," Raphael stated.

"I'm ready. Let's get moving," a determined Akiza said as she waited for Leo and Luna to stand behind her.

"There's no reason to stay down here if this bomb was a fake," Luna said.

"But, there are still more of those guys out there! With guns and..." Carly panicked if only to get Mina to console her.

"Sheesh, what a basket case," Alister muttered as he faced Raphael. "Ready?"

"You two lead the way," Raphael requested Max and Sam to lead the path.

"Right. Back up the stairs we go!" Sam said as he and Max hurried up the stairs, leading everyone back to the top. "Hold on, sis. Seto. We're coming!"

xxxxx

_**Lobby/1:39 AM**_

"...you heard me right, Seto Kaiba! The bomb in this facility was just a ploy!" Leroy declared as he finally revealed the truth behind the Paradais Knights' plan. He held Seto and Lyn back, pointing a collar restraint guns at the couple. He showed them a visual of Kaiba Manor's destruction through a handheld com device. To add insult to injury, he replayed it thrice to let the horrifying images immerse into Seto Kaiba's mindset. "I know that must dearly upset you, Mr. CEO. That manor was a pride and joy. It's a part of your kingdom. Where you and your queen here dwell after a rough day in the office."

Balling up his fists, Seto Kaiba was never more incensed than he was now. Right now it didn't matter if he was gunned down by the Paradais Knights. He simply wanted to get his hands on the Paradais Knight's 'boss.'

"You bastard! That was more than just our home!" Lyn spat out as she attempted to attack Leroy head on.

A Paradais Knight quickly came up behind Lyn and tried to restrain her. She whirled around and heatedly pointed her sword, holding off the hooded student. Seto clenched both fists as his eyes burned with intense anger. He quickly ran up to Leroy and caught him by blasting him back with a right punch that sent him flying into a pillar.

_**BAM!!**_

As Leroy hit the pillar, the remote for the collar restraints fell out of his left pocket.

"LEROY!!" The other Paradais Knight exclaimed as they turned and pointed their guns at Seto Kaiba.

"You'll regret what you-"

Before the Paradais Knights could retaliate, Seto turned into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and fired a devastating beam. He fired repeated blasts, knocking back every Paradais Knight across the room. Blinded by his anger, Seto made sure every Paradais Knight in the room didn't stand. Lyn stood back, keeping her distance from Seto's furious wrath.

"Seto!" Lyn cried out. _If he keeps this up, he's not only going to murder them, but this whole building might come down!_ "Seto, control yourself!"

Just then, the basement doors opened as Max and Sam busted through. Raphael, Alister, and Valon filed out next; then, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Trudge, Mina, and Carly came through next. The group watched as Lyn pleaded for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to cease his berserk attack on the lobby.

"WHAT IN...?!" Trudge shouted in disbelief.

"SETO!!" Max and Sam cried out simultaneously.

"Did they just say... Seto?!" Akiza gasped as she pivoted her head and watched the Blue-Eyes White Dragon roaring an enraged screech.

Luna stepped back out of fear as Leo grabbed her hand. "Leo..."

"Stay with me, Luna."

As Lyn came into view, Max and Sam called out to get her. "SIS!!"

Whirling around, Lyn saw Max, Sam, and the others behind. "YOU GUYS! GET BACK!"

Suddenly, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon abruptly stopped its blind attack while stalking toward Leroy. Leroy shook his head, regaining consciousness in the meantime. However, it didn't prevent him from being spotted by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. As a giant shadow loomed over Leroy, the Paradais Knight closed his eyes and raised his chin so ever slightly. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon staring menacing down at him. Leroy nervously stuttered, his teeth chattered out of fear. He slowly moved his left hand across to snatch the remote he dropped.

"Se...Seto Kaiba... please... I... I... only followed orders... just did as I was told... I mean you... and your family no harm... I... mean it..."

The Blue-Eyes pressed his right foot down, causing the Paradais Knight to jump back with fright. Leroy screamed out like a frightened girl, covering his face.

"Seto! Stop!" Lyn shouted toward the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "If we kill him, we'll lose our lead to finding their leader! Isn't that what we want?!"

However, the Blue-Eyes paid Lyn no mind as he focused his view on Leroy.

"What's going on here?!" Syrus whispered as he meekly watched from the distance.

"Quiet, soldier. Let's not get the big dragon's attention," Hassleberry murmured.

"Seto Kaiba? Can that Blue-Eyes really be him?" Alexis watched the giant blue dragon in the lobby.

"Look at all those bodies! No wonder it was sounding like a war zone out here!" Alister exclaimed in shock.

Valon noted the various Paradais Knights laying scattered around the lobby. "He didn't just kill them, did he?"

"Sis, wait..." Max and Sam said as they ran up to their sister.

"Seto went mad as soon as we found out where the real bomb was implanted," Lyn asserted without giving her brothers a glance. "I tried to stop him, but he was blasting everything in his path! I can't even tell if he even killed these guys or not!"

"Let us help..."

"I've got this one," the blue-haired woman insisted as she slowly moved in to try and stop Seto.

As Leroy's image reflected from Seto's eyes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon reared its long neck and prepared to bite the Paradais Knight's legs off. Leroy cowered away in fear, screaming and pleading for his life. Just then, Lyn put her hands on Seto's side and rested her head on him. The Blue-Eyes pivoted its head as it caught a reflection of Lyn from its pale blue eyes.

"...are you crazy?! Get away from that monster!" Leroy shouted directly at Lyn.

Flinging her sword forward, the blade bypassed Leroy and hit the wall behind him. Leroy's entire body froze stiff with fear as the blade barely grazed his left cheek and stuck itself into the wall. Lyn moved her hands up the dragon's neck and caressed his armored and scaly blue skin. The woman's touch was enough to suppress the dragon's rage as he immediately turned back into his Kaibaman form. Seto took a deep breath and turned as Lyn embraced him.

"Are you calm now?"

"A little, but don't think these guys aren't going unpunished for what they've done."

With that, Seto whirled around and smashed his right foot into Leroy's face. This blow managed to knock Leroy out cold as an imprint of Seto's boot was left imprinted on the Paradais Knight's face. As Leroy fell back, the remote control fell out of his hands. Lyn noticed the device and picked it off the floor.

"I wonder what this thing is?"

"Whatever it is, destroy it," Seto said as he looked away. With his back turned, Seto clenched his fists and cursed the Paradais Knight leader.

It didn't take long for Lyn to notice her boyfriend visibly shaking.

"Bastards. They're all bastards, but most of all... their leader is going to get his!" Seto exclaimed.

As Lyn dropped the device, she pressed her right foot down and smashed it into pieces.

"We're going to find out who's behind this, Seto. Not just me. Everyone is here with you."

As Seto glanced over his right back, he watched Max, Sam, the former Doom Bikers, the three Duel Academy students, and the Signer group treading through the devastated mess of a lobby. He then noted each fallen Paradais Knight who didn't seem to move after being blasted by Seto's attacks. He knelt over to check on one unconscious Paradais Knight. He felt the Knight's pulse.

"They all seem to be ok. They're just all knocked out," Sam affirmed as he checked the pulse on one Paradais Knight.

Max scoffed as he kicked a piece of debris on a Paradais Knight. "If you ask me, these guys should be expelled from Duel Academy and thrown in prison for the rest of their pathetic lives." He turned toward Lyn and Sam. "Right?"

"I'm inclined to agree," Lyn said.

"Oh, they're going to get more than prison time. Mark my words," Seto vowed as he took the time to reflect on his brief unrestrained attack on the Paradais Knights. He observed the destruction at the wake of his attacks. _I was pissed off enough to do this? _

"Seto Kaiba, we're..." Raphael stopped himself as he walked over a fallen Paradais Knight. He quickly addressed to the CEO. "We're sorry for what happened. Your mansion..."

"I don't need your sympathy," the CEO's demeanor shifted his attention away from the others. He walked away to an isolated side to reflect on everything that has transpired, including the shock of seeing a visual of Kaiba Manor's destruction.

"I apologize then, Mr. Kaiba."

Syrus sighed with relief as he and Hassleberry sat down on the marble floor. "Whew, thank goodness. I'm glad Mr. Kaiba is ok."

"Tell me about it, partner," Hassleberry said.

Alexis surveyed the lobby as she knelt over and checked on an unconscious Paradais Knight's red garb. "Yeah, this looks like an authentic Slifer Red uniform, except it's a darker shade of red. Whoever's their leader must be from our school... or..."

"Hey, let's not be quick to assume, Alexis," Syrus replied.

"Well, a lot of weird things have happened back on the campus," Sam addressed to his fellow Duel Academy students. "What about the Society of Light? Or the Shadow Riders?"

Max acknowledged these past incidents that plagued Duel Academy. "That's right. Though, I doubt someone like Sartorius is behind this. They said that their leader was from the future, but he must have access to Duel Academy to get all these students to follow him." The deductive teen sat down and gave it some thought. "I wonder..."

"Could one of the teachers from Duel Academy be their boss?" Lyn asked as she overheard her brothers and the students briefly discussing. "Do any of you have any leads?"

"None," Max and Sam replied in unison.

"This particular individual is utilizing technology from our time," Carly spoke up as she offered one point to appraise.

"Then, this someone must have somehow traveled across time like we did," Leo said.

"But, how? We had to get Princess Serenity to take us back into this period," Luna replied. "Wait, Ancient Fairy Dragon did mention something about someone from our time coming here. That's the reason for the temporal wave."

Akiza sat down next to Leo and Luna. She stared up at the glass ceiling from the very top view of the building. She added her view on the situation. "Tell me, Luna. Did Ancient Fairy Dragon say who this individual might be?"

"All she said was it's someone Yusei and I know."

Scratching his head, Leo tried coming up with ideas of who this 'boss' of the Paradais Knight might be. "Nope. I've got nothing."

"If this is true, then there's someone from our campus who's from the future and trying to ruin Seto Kaiba's reputation?" Syrus came to his own deductive conclusion. "Who'd be crazy enough do something like that?!"

"Ya got me there, partner," Hassleberry said while rubbing his face.

"Well, I'm through with sitting around and waiting on our asses!" Lyn growled as she smashed her right foot down. "I just want to get my hands on this asshole for wrecking OUR mansion! Fuck this sitting around!"

Alexis and Akiza both were in awe by Lyn's 'no nonsense' emphasis on the situation. It was through Lyn that they sensed their fiery feminine spirits being ignited, prompting them to step up their own game in getting more involved in serious matters. Witnessing Lyn heading into the battlefield was enough to make them confront a crisis.

"Looks like I'll have to do more than just sit back and watch, Jaden," Alexis smirked.

"I'm a Signer. I've got to be stronger to protect Leo and Luna if Yusei's not around," Akiza murmured as she glanced over at the twins.

"That Lyn is a scaaaary woman," Trudge shuddered as he noticed Mina from the gleam of his eye. "But, you're nothing like her."

Mina sweatdropped.

"Say, where in the world is Jack? He, Yusei, and Crow haven't been back from the roof!" Carly said as she knelt down, crossing her arms around her legs. "I'm worried about Jack."

"Hey, you're right! We also still need to wait for Yugi the others!" Sam exclaimed as he stopped and closed his mouth, sensing his sister's aura of fury. He shuddered and backed off. _Whoops, me and my big mouth._

"You know. Where the heck are those guys anyway?" Syrus wondered. "Jaden and Yusei, too."

"Not to mention Joey and the others!" Max said.

As he stood over Leroy's unconscious body, Seto picked him up by his collar. _No more games, you sly bastard! If and when I find out who you are, your fate will be in my hands! _

xxxxx

_**Computer Lab/1:42 AM**_

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Yugi reached halfway through the hallway leading to the elevators. As they turned, three Paradais Knights formed a line to barricade their path.

"Get out of our way!" Mokuba roared as he jumped across and tackled a Paradais Knight down.

Yugi opened fire with his Dark Magician's staff, blasting the other two Knights back.

As Mokuba and Yugi glanced inside the room, they saw a group of Paradais Knights laying scattered all over the ground. They noticed Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mai standing over the fallen Knights.

"You guys! What happened here?!" Yugi frantically asked.

"What does it look like?" Duke replied.

"One minute we had these collars on us and we were at their mercy," Tristan explained.

Serenity quickly asserted. "And then they suddenly came off and we were free." She held one of the collars. "See? These collars somehow restrained us and cut off our Spirit Fusion powers."

"I haven't got a clue where this tech might have come from," Duke said.

"Doesn't matter now. We took care of these creeps," Mai scoffed as she put a foot on top of a defeated Paradais Knight. As soon as she heard him groan, she promptly kicked his crotch. "Down boy."

"Yugi, thank goodness the rest of you are ok," Tea said as she ran up and hugged him.

Just then, Joey, Jaden, Yusei, Jack, Morpheous, Crow, and Chazz filed in to see what the commotion was all about.

"Look who decided to crash the party," Tristan said.

Joey chuckled as he looked over to Serenity. "Sis, thank goodness. You're safe."

"Likewise," Morpheous said as he approached Serenity and hugged her. Just then, his eyes noticed the collar in Serenity's hand. "That collar... it looks so..."

"Morpheous?" A befuddled Serenity blinked as Morpheous took the collar from her hand.

Yusei walked up and noticed the collar Morpheous held. "Yeah, that looks like its from our period."

"Not just that, but it's... derived from Rajita technology," Morpheous replied.

Upon hearing this revelation, the room was in a stunned silence. Jack and Crow picked up more collars whilst examining them.

"What's the deal?" Jaden inquired.

"I was going to say the same thing," Chazz added.

Jack frowned as he threw the collar down. "That tears it. This is more than enough proof to tell us their boss came from our time."

"Not just that, but Morpheous here says this tech is derived from his people's," Yusei promptly stated.

"Yusei, the people from your time managed to get a hold of Rajita tech and utilized it to enhance your technology."

"I don't know much about that, but our tech is a thousand times advanced then the tech in this time."

Briefly examining the collar in his hand, Morpheous arrived at his own conclusion. _Then, it's only a matter of time before humans of this time use whatever Rajita tech they've collected to enhance their various technology. During the invasion, I recall many of our abandoned aircrafts and the ships being taken in by the world's governments. I have no doubt Seto Kaiba might've had his people take some Rajita tech and have it stashed away somewhere. This could lead to good or bad implications._

"Hey, guys! Why don't we head down the elevators? We have a lot of discuss," Jaden said as he pointed down the corridor.

Yugi nodded. "Right. My friends, it's about the bomb. Turns out we were all outwitted by the enemy."

"What?! How can that be?!" Tea exclaimed.

"Like Jaden said, we'll explain it all on the way down. Kaiba and the others must be waiting for us," Joey said.

"What he said. Our friends are waiting," Yusei declared as he, Jack, and Crow promptly headed out of the room. "Let's go!"

"Right!" The others shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Near the Aino-Kuroshishi Residence/1:45 AM**_

Elsewhere, Yusuke and Rio both held off Kyo and Selipa from searching for Kohana. They did all they could to prevent the two Meikai warriors from searching for the third potential Demon Stone wielder. Yusuke fired another Demon Gun, which Kyo nullified with his demonic aura. Rio was relentlessly ensnared by one of Selipa's hairs and pulled directly towards her. Meanwhile, the reluctant Shin waited for the right time to intervene and assist the Demon Knights.

"Rio!" Yusuke shouted as he fired a Demon Gun blast, which cut through a lock of Selipa's hair. With one shot, he rescued Rio from an untimely fate and rushed over by his side.

"Thanks, Yusuke."

"Don't you give out on me, Rio. Get your ass up."

Kyo chuckled as he overheard Yusuke's remark toward Rio. "Do I sense dissension amongst you?"

"No!" Rio angrily retorted. "We'll never backstab each other unlike you two."

"Goodness. How rude," Selipa scoffed as she jumped over by Kyo's side. "I'd never betray you, Kyo."

"Neither would I. How dare you insinuate we'd backstab each other," Kyo snorted with irritation towards his brother. "I thought I knew you better than that, dear brother."

"Shut up. You're no longer the brother I remember!"

"Rio, calm down!" Yusuke berated his colleague.

Suddenly, Kyo noticed something gliding through the air. He narrowed his eyes to get a better view of what he saw.

It was ShadowMetalGarurumon.

Moreover, to Kyo's surprise, he saw Kohana sitting with Yui and company as they rode on ShadowMetalGarurumon's back. Kyo's mouth gaped widely as Selipa noted her colleague's sudden shock.

"Kyo...?"

"It's her. It's Kohana! I see our dear sister, Rio!"

"What...?! No..." Rio turned around as he noticed ShadowMetalGarurumon descending from an aerial view. He gasped with utter horror. "Kohana?! NO! TURN BACK!! KYO'S HERE!!"

Kyo didn't hesitate as he glided upward toward ShadowMetalGarurumon's position. Rio took off after his brother to keep him from reaching Kohana. As Selipa and Shin attempted to follow Kyo, Yusuke abruptly blitzed in front of the duo and barricaded them from going any further.

"KOHANA!!" Kyo shouted as he hurriedly flew toward his sister, catching she and her friends by surprise. "So happy to see you!"

Kohana growled as she and Shiro readied to fend for themselves. "Brother! Don't you come any closer!"

"It's him, you guys!" Yui exclaimed as she, Cammy, Aoshi, and Tuxedo Kamen prepared to defend Kohana.

ShadowMetalGarurumon shot an ice blast at Kyo. The Demon Knight quickly spun around ShadowMetalGarurumon's attack. Kyo gathered Youki in his palms and prepared to launch condensed balls to counterstrike the group. Suddenly, Rio caught up to his brother and slammed his fist into Kyo's back. Kyo was knocked away, allowing ShadowMetalGarurumon to sway further back.

"Rio!" Kohana shouted. "Thanks, brother."

"What are you all doing here?! You're leaving yourselves open for Kyo and the others to find you!" Rio snapped as he angrily glared at Yui and company. "You're risking everything we've worked hard to protect!"

"We're sorry, but we thought you could use our help!" Yui snapped, her frustration grew as she couldn't take Rio's accusations.

"It's true, brother. If anything, we're here to stop the Demon Knights, too," Rio's sister reminded him. "We're the new Spirit Detectives."

"Or did you forget that part?" Aoshi implied.

As Kyo recovered, he shook his head and attentively shifted his view to Rio. Fueled with anger, Kyo glided toward Rio and fired his two Youki blasts at Rio. Rio reacted just in time to catch the blasts and nullified them by summoning his Youki aura, which shrouded his armored body. Kyo blitzed right in front of Rio and punched him in the face. He followed it up with repeated punches, delivering body blows all over Rio's body.

"STOP IT!!" Kohana shouted defiantly as she threw the wire attached to her gauntlet at Kyo, which ensnared his left wrist.

Seemingly unfazed by the wire, Kyo glared coldly toward Kohana.

"Leave my brother alone, you monster!"

Kyo frowned if only a little, conveying disappointment for the way his sister was treating him. "Kohana, you no longer view me as your older brother? Am I truly long dead to you?"

"The Kyo I knew died a long time ago. You're just a hollow shell with no soul, replaced with a monster's evil spirit."

"I see. I'm truly hurt, Kohana," Kyo sighed with discontent. "But, you're still coming with me. You and Rio both. Your new destinies await you."

"Oh no, you don't! They're not going anywhere!" Yui shouted as she channeled an output of spirit energy through her finger. "Let him have it, guys!"

With that, Yui, Cammy, and Aoshi retaliated as they launched simultaneous attacks toward Kyo. Yui fired her own Spirit Gun. Cammy summoned a white orb of spiritual energy and threw it toward the Demon Stone wielder. Aoshi fired multiple Youki blasts to repel Kyo. Kyo prepared to evade the attacks until Rio flew up behind and drove his right knee into the Demon Knight's back. Kyo was knocked upward as he was bombarded by the trio's attacks. Kohana jumped forward as she raised her gauntlet and slashed Kyo's side, catching the Demon Knight off guard amidst the bombardment of attacks.

"Augh!" Kyo snarled as he put his right hand out and sent a Youki beam, which repelled Kohana back into Rio's waiting arms.

"I've got you, sis," Rio smiled as he flew up carrying Kohana.

"Thank you, brother."

"Damn you... DAMN YOU ALL!!" Kyo shouted as he raised his right hand. "First I'm going to wipe those five out over there and then... you two!" He shifted an infuriated gaze toward his siblings. "You two... WILL come with me! Whether you like it or not! I don't intend to leave until..."

'_**That's enough, Kyo. You and the Demon Knights have done enough. Consider this mission a failure.'**_

Taken back by surprise, Kyo realized it was Long speaking to him telepathically from the Meikai. _Lord Long, no! We're so close! Rio and Kohana are right there!_

'_**But, as you can see below you... so is Yusuke Urameshi. In fact, Yusuke is about one shot away from wiping Selipa and Shin out.'**_

Shifting down toward the streets, Kyo watched as Yusuke had his finger point blank at Selipa's face. Shin was down on the ground, reeling from Yusuke's punch. Yusuke's finger was imbued with Youki, which all it would require is one trigger pull to blow Selipa's head off.

'_**Furthermore, most of the Shadow Guardians have been killed in action. You've done enough to humiliate us, Kyo. Return to the Meikai at once!'**_

Reluctantly trying not to defy Long's order, Kyo lowered his guard and called out to Selipa. "Time for us to go back, Selipa! Shin! Our mission is over."

"So, Long-sama has ordered an immediate withdrawal?" Selipa jumped back from Yusuke and waited as Kyo descended next to her. "But, we were so close, too..."

"I know, but we have to go," Kyo looked up at Rio and Kohana's aerial view. An evil smile adorned the brother's face as he made one last vow. "Don't think this is the last you've seen of me!"

Selipa smirked as she put her hand through thin air. A portal opened up a vortex, rupturing through the fabric between the two sides. The evil Demon Stone wielder picked Shin off the floor and threw his limp body over his left shoulder. Kyo and Selipa jumped through the portal, leaving Yusuke and the others behind to wonder when they'll return. Kyo's last words were vague, but it was more of a vague warning.

"They just went back? That's it?" Yusuke was befuddled by their sudden departure. Nonetheless, he couldn't be any more relieved as he looked up to see ShadowMetalGarurumon descending with Yui and company aboard. He then saw Rio dropping in with Kohana in his arms. "That was too close for comfort."

"I'll say," Yui sighed.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "We're all ok here."

"Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here?" Yusuke blinked in confusion. "Where are the girls?"

"Engaging the Neo-Rajita. I only followed to ensure everyone got here safely."

"Don't worry. We're all fine," Cammy said.

Rio, on the other hand, didn't share the same view as the others. "I doubt it. This is just the beginning. My brother..." He lowered his chin while setting Kohana down. "No, _our_ brother will return. He's not bullshitting either."

"Which means we'll have to be better prepared for him until then," Aoshi said. "It's about time we talk to Koenma about this."

"Right, and learn more about what to expect from these Demon Priests," Yusuke added. _And about the Meikai._

xxxxx

As Hiei and Shiki slid away from each other, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Shiki took this chance to wave his farewell to the demon swordsman and jumped through the portal. As it sealed shut behind Shiki, Hiei sheathed his sword and headed off to find Yusuke.

xxxxx

Ripping away vines from his left arm, Gami jumped back and distanced himself from approaching Kurama. Before long, a portal appeared behind Gami. The Demon Knight smiled evilly as he jumped through the portal. Kurama attempted to follow Gami until the portal sealed off. Kurama knelt to one knee while catching his breath.

"He got away. Did the Demon Priests order for him to retreat?" Kurama wondered as he turned and sensed Hiei's Youki. _Looks like Hiei is heading out to where Yusuke and the others are. I guess the other Demon Knights have escaped back to where they came. _

With that, Kurama followed Hiei as fast as he could, despite the injuries inflicted by Gami.

xxxxx

Karasu followed Kurama's trail by reading his Youki. Once Kurama disappeared off his radar, the dark-clad demon turned into a flock of crows and vanished through a portal provided by the Demon Priests.

The wicked demon chuckled to himself, savoring every moment of confronting Kurama again. _You've gotten deadlier than before, Shuichi. Good. Perhaps our final confrontation will be worthwhile after all. The final chapter in our saga has yet to reach its conclusion. Hehehe._

xxxxx

Mizuno positioned herself in a fighting stance, her feet firmly planted over the water's surface. Just then, she watched as a portal opened up behind Toki and Namiza. Toki created a Youki blade and penetrated through the bubble encasing Namiza. As he freed Namiza, Toki carried the Shadow Guardian and jumped into the portal.

"Next time, I will make you mine, water mistress!" Toki vowed as he and Namiza vanished into the other side.

Mizuno snorted irritably by the man's arrogance. "Yeah, sure you will." She quickly jumped up, using the water under her as a springboard that catapulted her into the air. She sensed Hiei and Kurama from afar whilst following their paths. _A tactical retreat? Perhaps, but I'm glad I can sense everyone's ok. Something tells me we're going to be in for a long conflict with the Demon Priests. _

xxxxx

Once Kanzo and Moriya escaped through a portal, Brimstone watched as they escaped.

Brimstone headed off while he noticed Mizuno gliding in the distance in her Sirendramon form. He immediately followed his colleague, taking him to where Yusuke and the others were positioned.

xxxxx

As Maga escaped through a portal provided for him, Kuwabara ran off and sensed Yusuke's whereabouts.

"What's going on here? Maybe Urameshi and the others know what the heck's going on."

The orange-haired male probed Yusuke's current position and headed out to that specific direction. He went where his spiritual awareness could guide him through the Azabu-Juuban district.

xxxxx

After Chii went through a portal, Maya saw Kurama sprinting. She quickly followed the red-haired fox and caught up with him in no time.

"Shuichi, thank goodness you're okay!"

"I can say the same to you. The Demon Knight I engaged earlier escaped."

"Yeah, the demon I fought retreated. What could this mean?"

"Most likely a tactical retreat. The Meikai demons must've failed to capture Rio and Kohana. I can still sense everyone else."

"That's good, but this whole conflict with the Demon Priests won't end anytime soon, will it?"

Kurama solemnly nodded. "No. Not until we confront them on their own turf, the Meikai."

xxxxx

Hiei, Kurama, and Maya were the first ones to arrive. Mizuno, Brimstone, and Kuwabara arrived right after them. Rio sat down with his sister on the sidewalk while Yui briefly spoke with her friends.

"We're all here. So, how were these Demon Knight guys?" Yusuke inquired while facing each of his friends.

Hiei didn't hesitate to speak up. "They're certainly more deadly and efficient than most demons I've ever faced. At least the one I encountered was."

"These Demon Knights are top class demons. They each individually tested our strength and ingenuity," Kurama deduced.

"Yeah, we shouldn't be taking those guys lightly," Mizuno added.

"Though, those Shadow Guardian guys pretty much sucked," Yui said. "We killed three of them on the way here."

"We also ran into one of the Rajita," Cammy pointed out. "But, this one helped us kill one of those Shadow Guardians!"

"Yeah, that alien... I wonder if she's found who she's looking for," Kohana wondered, gripping her left arm whilst rubbing a bruise made by Kyo's attack. _Whoever you are, thanks._

"Are you serious?!" Kuwabara blanched after hearing Cammy and Kohana's story. "Man, who would've thought? What do you think, Urameshi?"

"Don't get too involved with the Rajita mess, guys," Yusuke advised Yui and the others. "You just let the Senshi handle them. We have the Meikai to worry about."

"Precisely right, Yusuke!" Koenma's voice chimed in out of nowhere.

The group turned around as Koenma, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina approached them. Kuwabara happily ran up to Yukina to greet her. Yusuke walked over to Keiko to check on her and their boy.

"Don't forget your kids from the future are also facing the Neo-Rajita right now," Koenma reminded the whole group, specifically referring to Yusuke, Hiei, and Keiko.

Botan added. "And right now they're holding their own. They should be able to handle the Rajita." The ever perky blue-haired ferry girl clapped her hands once. "Those kids from the future are doing a wonderful job carrying on their families' honor!"

"Let's hope so," Kurama said.

Hiei lowered his head while thinking about Ryuuhi and Koori. _You two... I know you'll do what's necessary._

"RJ," Yusuke said as he reached out and touched his child's head. _Make me proud._

"Anyway, we've got important matters to discuss," the Spirit World ruler addressed to the whole group. "Yui, you and the kids have done splendid work. All of you have. We've successfully prevented the Demon Knights from taking Rio and Kohana. Thus, the Demon Priests' plans to resurrect Arago have been further delayed."

"But, we've finally found a passage that'll allow you to cross over into the Meikai," Botan promptly stated.

Upon hearing this, there came abrupt silence. No one said a word as all eyes were on Koenma and Botan.

Yusuke nodded. "Koenma, Botan, tell us all you know."

Koenma passively replied. "Very well, but first... you should go lend those kids from the future a hand. The quicker we can resolve this, the sooner we can discuss the issues at hand."

"Right," Raizen's descendant said as he turned toward Hiei. "Let's go, Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei complied.

ShadowMetalGarurumon approached Tuxedo Kamen and crouched over to offer the man a ride. "I'll get you back over there."

"Thank you," the masked fighter said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Our kids are waiting for us!" Yusuke declared as he raced off ahead while Hiei, Kurama, Brimstone, and Mizuno headed off to follow the former Spirit Detective.

Meanwhile, ShadowMetalGarurumon carried Tuxedo Kamen along for an aerial ride back to the Hikawa Shrine.

xxxxx

_**Kaiba Corp/Lobby/1:48 AM**_

Once the local police arrived to start picking up Paradais Knights, Yugi and the others arrived at the lobby after taking an elevator down. Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, and their cohorts turned to see everyone else gathered at the lobby.

"Hey, guys! You're all fine!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran up to Syrus, Alexis, and Hassleberry. "That's great!"

"Thank goodness," Yusei smiled genuinely as he, Jack, and Crow ran up to greet Akiza, Leo, Luna, and their colleagues.

Yugi noticed Seto Kaiba standing isolated in a corner and ran up toward him. "Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba!"

"...Yugi," Seto turned his head, attentively facing Yugi's path. "Look. Don't even say anythi-"

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. About what happened. I heard what those Paradais Grand Knights said. They really intended to... well, I bet the other Knights told you."

Nodding, Kaiba replied. "They showed me a visual of Kaiba Manor."

"BROTHER!!" Mokuba cried out as he ran up to Seto. "It's terrible!"

"Lyn's not taking it too well either," Seto stated.

"And who could blame her?!" Max and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"Kaiba Manor's the first real home we ever had!" Max added.

"Those jerks are going to pay for what they did!" Sam promised.

"They mean business and this is their way of getting our attention," Mokuba replied.

"Well, these bastards have my attention, but their boss is who I'm really after," Seto declared. "These Paradais bastards have instigated a war with me and they're going to get it!"

"Not without us, you won't," Jack spoke as he walked up and confronted the CEO. "You can't fight this enemy with your current tech. He's using tech from our time. In this situation, Yusei, myself, and the others from the future are your biggest assets."

"So, do you even know who this hacker might be? No, I doubt you have any idea," Kaiba angrily retorted.

"No," Yusei said as he walked up to Jack and Seto. "The Grand Knights said it was someone I know. But I don't know anyone who could have had access to time travel."

"We're still left in the dark then," Yugi said.

The newest Signer made his own deduction, reaching his own theory. "Or, could there be some Dark Signer we missed?"

"Doubtful," Jack said.

"Yeah, I don't believe this is the work of a Dark Signer," Yusei replied. "Whoever it is... this hacker has anticipated our arrival someway, somehow."

"Whoever it is, this hacker is working for Jeremiah Grand," Seto Kaiba reached his own deductive conclusion. "Then, we're going to head for the new Paradais building."

"Actually, I've got a better solution, Mr. Kaiba," Yusei suggested. "You forget we came here thanks to Princess Serenity and the Neo Senshi from Crystal Tokyo. They might be able to help us with this case."

"Humph, not a bad idea, but what can they do?" Jack asked.

"I was gonna ask the same question," Joey said.

"The Senshi from the future? Are these children of the Senshi in our time?" Seto inquired.

Yusei answered bluntly. "Yeah. I think we should get their help in infiltrating Paradais."

"That's not a bad idea!" Lyn interjected. "I can definitely call Tyra and ask her if they'd be willing to help out."

"Then, let's give them a call. Tomorrow, we'll infiltrate Paradais and get some idea if the hacker is hiding there. We'll confirm if that Jeremiah Grand creep is behind all of this. I don't care who's behind all this... I'm not going to let this crime go unpunished! If he's guilty, I'll bring him and his damn company to the ground!"

"You said it, Seto!" Mokuba openly agreed, sharing his disgust for Paradais.

Jaden listened to everything that went on and firmly wore a serious, determined look. "Make sure and save me some of these scumbags."

"If everything goes our way, things just might look up for us," Yusei said.

"For our sake, let's hope so, Yusei," Yugi asserted.

Seto clenched his right hand while balling it up into a fist. Lyn walked up and put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, massaging them.

"Calm down, Seto."

"I know. Everything's just been... we lost our home..."

"I know, but let's not let it crush our spirit. We will find this bastard and take him down."

Letting out a deep, relaxed sigh, Seto relieved himself of the stress. "Thanks, Lyn. Let's get everyone gathered and get the police off our backs. We're going to need rest. But, I need to see what's left of Kaiba Manor for myself, and I'd like you to come with me."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/1:50 AM**_

Razorclaws was now on the defensive while trying to counter Eris and Ixion's attacks. He was unable to deduce their next attacks and counters, unable to keep up with their enhanced speed.

_How can this be?! Just a few minutes ago they were barely able to keep up! Why the change?!_ Razorclaws raised his right hand, attempting to impale Valkyrie Ixion with his claws. She swayed out of his reach and fired an arrow, which he cut in half with his claws. "Your powers have increased... what did you do?"

"We unlocked our Valkyrie armor's full potential," Eris assessed.

"We now have enough power to defeat you. Prepare yourself for an untimely death, Rajita trash," Ixion added.

Overwhelmed with shock, Razorclaws realized he couldn't contest with two fully powered Valkyries simultaneously.

He telepathically sent a warning to his colleagues. _**'Retreat! Retreat now!'**_

xxxxx

_**Near Tokyo Tower/1:51 AM**_

"AUUUUGH!!!" Toro howled as Quaoar sliced through his left shoulder, tearing it up with her lance.

Orcus flew down and stabbed Toro's head with her sais.

As Toro flew off, he responded to Razorclaws' warning. _**'You don't have to tell me twice! I'm gone!'**_

"You're not getting away!" Quaoar and Orcus cried out in unison.

As the Valkyrie duo put their weapons together, Orcus and Quaoar channeled their Sailor energies through their weapons. As two weapons intersected, their energies coalesced to form a giant, condensed orb.

"Darkness of Orcus enshroud the enemy..."

"Ground of Quaoar halt the enemy's path..."

"Darkness Bat..."

"Ground Maned Wolf..."

"_**...ERADICATE!!**_"

As they pointed their weapons forward, the girls guided their giant orb and threw it toward Toro. Despite his great speed, Toro couldn't outpace the approaching orb. As he turned, the Neo-Rajita warrior's eyes widened in horror as the orb blasted him. Then, the orb passed right through Toro, disintegrating and reducing him into ash particles.

"GAAUUUGGHHHH!!" Toro howled his final screams until they were silenced forever. _So, this... is the power... of Valkyrie Senshi... these girls... we underestimated them..._

Once Toro was vanquished, Valkyrie Quaoar and Valkyrie Orcus descended on a rooftop away. They knelt on the ground, panting heavily. They managed to survive their first war as Valkyrie Senshi. Needless to say, they were satisfied with the new powers they received.

"We did it, mate," Orcus panted while sitting back on her bottom. "I don't know _how_ we did it... but... man we got lucky..."

"Luck was on our side? No, I truly believe we won with our new powers," Quaoar disagreed. "Luck has nothing to do with it."

The Australian girl chortled. "You're right. What was I thinking?"

"Let's go and join the others," Quaoar said. _Even that one was troublesome, but... is it really possible these other Neo-Rajita warriors are as powerful as this one. And Melancholia... What does he want with me?_

xxxxx

_**Juuban Public Hall/1:52 AM**_

After the Quartet's combined attack overcame Reptiledramon, the cybernetic digimon was reduced to data fragments. The Quartet dropped on a rooftop, fatigued after putting forth all of their energy to take down the monster covered with Chrome Digizoid armor.

"If we hadn't found his weak spot, we could've lost," Sailor Juno said.

"Fortunately, we were able to hit an unarmored section of his body," Sailor Vesta panted with a smile etched on her face.

Sailor Pallas chuckled. "Pallas helped out really good!"

"Sheesh, are we really going to face more of these guys?" Sailor Ceres wondered as she pulled herself up. "C'mon, guys. We have to find Chibi-Usa-san and the others."

"Right!"

xxxxx

_**Juuban Park/1:53 AM**_

"Poison of Ixion paralyze the enemy..."

"Wind of Eris swallow up the enemy..."

"Poison Cobra..."

"Wind Falcon..."

"_**...ANNIHILATE!!**_"

Directing their own giant condensed orb, Ixion and Eris guided it toward a fleeing Razorclaws. Just like Toro, Razorclaws was unable to outpace the approaching giant orb. As it hit him, Razorclaws became engulfed while the energy passed right through him. Swallowed up completely, the Neo-Rajita warrior's body was slowly reduced to dust.

_So, in the end... we were conquered by these young, gifted girls... girls with extraordinary powers... they... they will be the ones... who'll one day take the place of the older Senshi generation... they will surpass their predecessors... General Blitzkrieg... we failed you._

Within seconds, Razorclaws was no more.

Valkyrie Eris and Valkyrie Ixion locked onto their colleagues' Celestial energy beacons.

"I sense Quaoar and Orcus this way. Just west of here," Ixion said.

"Yeah, we need to find Neo Moon, Sedna, Varuna, and the others. As soon as we can," Eris complied. _Sheesh, if we didn't get a boost from our animal friends... I doubt we could've beaten them. But, damn... _"Ixion, if this is what's going to take to beat these Digi-Rajita hybrids... then we're in trouble."

Ixion concurred, recognizing the fact they had to unlock their full potential coupled with the grim reality of more Digi-Hybrids in the future.

The Texan closed her eyes and sighed. "We really need Sailor Moon and the others back soon."

"I know, but we have to pull through on our own... the older Senshi depend on us!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District/1:54 AM**_

Unlike their fellow Senshi, Neo Moon and Sedna were both struggling against Nagah's ferocious attacks. Proving her worth as the top Neo-Rajita general, Nagah displayed vicious brutality while blasting Sedna, Neo Moon, and Pegasus with a volley of powerful blasts. Even Sedna's ice shields shattered once Nagah cut loose and fired blasts through her defenses.

As Sedna tried to glide in with her ice sword, Nagah teleported behind the Ice Senshi and kicked her in the back.

"Sedna!" Neo Moon cried out.

Just then, Nagah appeared in front of Neo Moon and headbutted her. Pegasus dove down to catch Neo Moon, but Nagah caught up to the pegacorn. She kicked Pegasus' side, sending him and Neo Moon plummeting to the streets below. Sedna was lying on the street as she pulled herself up. She reached over, picking up her ice sword.

"Ugh, her blows... they've dealt some damage..." Sedna coughed as she tried hard to stand. She watched as Nagah levitated on the ground.

As Nagah advanced, she turned and noticed a young man that fell off his bike. It was none other than Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's younger brother. Neo Moon opened her eyes, quickly recognizing Shingo from the distance between them.

"Oh no...!" Neo Moon shouted. _Shingo?!_

"You leave the Senshi alone, you!" The brave Shingo defiantly stood his ground against Nagah. "C'mon, you two! Get up!"

"What do we have here?" Nagah snorted as she shifted her eyes toward Shingo. "A bystander? Get lost."

"No! Don't think you'll be forgiven for hurting one of my sister's friends!" Shingo exclaimed. "Right, Chibi-Moon?!"

Renewed by Shingo's resolute courage, Neo Moon stood upright and picked up her sword. "Shingo, get away from her. She's facing us. And by the way, it's Neo Moon, now."

Sedna stood up as well while lifting her ice sword. "This is between us, Rajita general."

"Sure. Whatever you say..." Nagah smirked as he put her hand out, blasting Shingo back with a beam. She made sure that it knocked him out on impact.

"SHINGO!!" Neo Moon screamed in horror.

"You bitch! Why was that for?!" Sedna angrily retorted against Nagah's underhanded move.

"Relax, I didn't kill him. That was just a warning shot. I don't kill people for no reason. It's beneath me," Nagah evilly smirked. "But, if he gets in the way, well... don't say I didn't warn him."

Neo Moon didn't hesitate to fly forward as she took a swing at Nagah. The general caught Neo Moon's sword with two fingers and pulled it out of the princess' hands. Grabbing a hold of Neo Moon's hair, Nagah pulled the princess forward and planted her lips on Neo Moon's. Their lips locked as Nagah utilized her ability to copy Neo Moon's powers and memories.

"Neo Moon!!" Sedna shouted as she flew forward and went for an overhead, horizontal slash whilst targeting Nagah's neck.

Nagah quickly ducked out of Sedna's reach, holding Neo Moon against her chest. Once she threw Neo Moon aside, she grabbed both sides of Sedna's head and leaned in to kiss her, stealing her powers and memories, as well.

"I see," Nagah smirked as she threw Sedna down next to Neo Moon. She raised her own hand as a ball of ice formed in her palm. "Mmmm, exquisite." In her other hand, a ball of pink energy formed and lit up like a shining beacon. "Excellent. It's been a while since I wielded Senshi power. Way too long, if you ask me."

Neo Moon and Sedna were left lying on the ground. Both girls were knocked unconscious.

"Humph, too easy," Nagah smirked. "Thanks to obtaining your memories, I know exactly where the Senshi are. Labyrinth of Minos, eh? Lord Gamera will be pleased to know."

"Nagah-sensei!"

As Nagah looked up, she saw Lien levitating down from the skies. The young Rajita girl landed by Nagah's side.

"Nagah-sensei? Lien was looking all over for you! Lien was lost..." She paused as she briefly stared over Neo Moon and Sedna's bodies. "Did you have a fight?"

"Yes, I did," Nagah smiled softly. "And I defeated them. Too easily."

"Of course you did, you're strong! Stronger than the other generals, Nagah-sensei! You can beat any Senshi!"

"Oh, ho, ho, thank you!" Nagah cackled proudly.

Just as Nagah was celebrating her victory, there was a slight distortion in the skies. A hologram of Gamera himself appeared as the Rajita lord overlooked the battle scene. Nagah and Lien were taken by surprise by their lord's unexpected appearance.

"Lord... Lord Gamera?! Sir, we weren't expecting you here!" Nagah said as she knelt down before the imposing figurehead. "We were just about..."

"_**We've lost five of our hybrid soldiers. All of which were Blitzkrieg's subordinate officers. Nagah, you and the others are ordered to return to headquarters.**_"

Nagah gasped, ultimately recognizing each Rajita presence vanishing one by one. _It's true. I can't sense Razorclaws, Toro, Starmon X, Reptiledramon, or Volcanus. They're all gone!_

"Nagah-sensei? We have to go because Lord Gamera's upset, right?"

"Yes, we do," Nagah sighed and stood up. "Lord Gamera, we'll be returning to headquarters."

"_**Then, recall your colleagues at once. No further questions.**_"

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Gamera's astral projection image faded away.

"The others must have already gotten the signal," Nagah said. "Time for us to go, Lien."

"Yes, Nagah-sensei!" Lien chirped as she walked alongside the general.

Looking over her shoulder, Nagah stared back at Neo Moon and Sedna. _Once again, I prove my dominance over you Senshi. And yet... I can't be truly satisfied until I defeat the veteran Senshi. They're the ones I want. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, we will see each other again very soon._ As she placed her hand over the 'fabric' in the air. The scenery distorted and 'zipped' open, allowing a portal to open. Behind the fabricated dimension wall was a passage back to the Digital World, specifically leading into the main Neo-Rajita Headquarters. "Ready, Lien?"

"Yes, let's go, Nagah-sensei!" Lien chirped as she moved along, but not until she reflected on her brief run-in with Yui, Kohana, Cammy, and company. _Those people were very nice... for humans. And that girl with that little creature. Kohana, right? Lien likes you a lot. Maybe we can see each other again... I hope._

"Oh, before I go... just a final warning to you, Senshi," Nagah addressed Neo Moon and Sedna. "Consider it an honor that you were able to survive a battle with me, the top general of the Neo-Rajita. Those two generals you faced earlier... I'm stronger than either one of them. You can sit down and think about your insufferable loss here, you brats."

As Nagah and Lien entered the portal, the fabricated opening sealed off completely.

Pegasus slowly tried standing up as he leaned his head over Neo Moon's fallen side.

"Princess... please, wake up..."

Suddenly, Neo Moon started to stir if only a little as she slowly opened her eyes. "Uhhh... where... where did she..."

"She got away..."

Sedna barely started to stir. "Damn... she did...? She kicked our butts good..." _Is this truly the strength of a Neo-Rajita general? _"Neo Moon... she just said... she's stronger than those two generals we faced earlier..."

"And she's the strongest one... how can we even still be alive...?"

"I don't know... but she just stole some of our power... we're completely screwed."

xxxxx

_**Near Hikawa Shrine/1:56 AM**_

Valkyrie Varuna and Blitzkrieg exchanged blows as they swayed around each other. Varuna countered each of Blitzkrieg's rapid punches with her axe. Blitzkrieg's energy-imbued fists were already causing Varuna enough trouble. It came to a point where even Varuna's axe was unable to keep her from being knocked back. Blitzkrieg glided forward and rapidly punched Varuna, forcing the blonde on the defense.

"C'mon, just a while ago, you and I were sizing each other up!" Blitzkrieg cackled maniacally, savoring every moment of the battle.

Varuna snarled an angry scowl. "Shut up! You talk too much!" She swung her axe, attempting to strike Blitzkrieg's neck.

The Neo-Rajita general, using his quick reflexes, caught the axe with one hand. He swung the axe around and threw Varuna towards the streets below. Blitzkrieg dove down, accelerating faster than hypersonic speed, and blasted through the streets whilst his aura ripped through the concrete. Varuna sprang up as Blitzkrieg came within her reach. The blonde evaded a straight-forward punch from Blitzkrieg and vanished, only to reappear on his left side. Varuna swung her axe, catching Blitzkrieg while hitting his left arm. The Neo-Rajita warrior and the Sailor Valkyrie sized each other up, arm and axe pushed against each other. Blitzkrieg threw a kick and hit Varuna, sending her flying upwards into the air.

Blitzkrieg vanished and reappeared above Varuna. He kicked her in the abdomen and followed it up by punching her in the face, sending the Valkyrie plummeting into the streets below.

As Varuna fell like dead weight, she landed at the center of an intersection. Tons of concrete smoke kicked up around the area where Varuna landed. Blitzkrieg hovered over the section where he dropped Varuna. He scoffed irritably, his face conveyed discontent.

"Humph, so this is all the hype over the Valkyrie armor? What a joke," Blitzkrieg snorted. "Is that really all you've got, woman?!"

Suddenly, the general felt a presence instantly appearing behind him.

"For the last time..."

"No, it can't..."

"My name is..."

"SHIT!!"

Blitzkrieg whirled around as Varuna fired a white beam point blank.

"...SAILOR VARUNA!!" The Valkyrie snapped. "_**Varuna Flash Cannon!!**_"

_**FA-BOOM!!**_

An explosion erupted amidst the dark skies. The explosive burst of light radiated around, covering the encompassing Azabu-Juuban area. Those citizens who watched the spectacle unfold were in awe, captivated by Varuna's light show.

As the lights died down, smoke settled around the skies. Varuna flew back as she watched a shadowy figure emerge through the smoke screen.

"Yeah, I figured you'd survive that," Varuna said. "What you think I was going to be shocked? I'm not that retarded."

Blitzkrieg emerged with a circular burn scar across his chest. Despite the pain he might be feeling, he still wore a sadistic smile on his face.

"Heh, not surprised, eh? You got me good, Sailor Varuna," Blitzkrieg grinned. "You're a tough bitch, I'll give you that! So, I take back what I said about you being a joke."

Varuna scoffed. "Don't take me lightly."

The Neo-Rajita general realized he was going against Gamera's orders. However, this was the first battle since his hybrid initiation that he found an opponent worth killing. He wasn't about to let Varuna go that easily.

xxxxx

_**Harajuku Shopping District/1:57 AM**_

Ayame walked toward the portal. As for Ryuuhi and Adam, the two half-demons picked themselves up. They raced over to try and keep it from fleeing. Battle Jupiter, Cyber Mercury, and Summoner Venus moved in to prevent the enemy's escape.

"Sorry, boys and girls. Duty calls, but perhaps we'll meet again!" Ayame winked as it went through the portal.

As the doorway sealed off, Ryuuhi and Adam stopped as they fell on their knees.

"Damn, he got away!" Ryuuhi cursed.

Summoner Venus knelt over by Adam's side. "Not quite. Our strength is not enough. We barely managed to drive these guys away."

"Hey, get your hands off my Adam-sama!" Deedee hissed as he flew around Venus' head. "Hands off, brat!"

Adam sighed. "Deedee, this is serious. We'll need everyone to fight the Rajita. Even you."

"Everyone! Are you all okay?!" Tsukimaru called out as he, Saya, and Chibi Adam emerged from hiding.

The group watched as Adam's parents rushed over by their son's side. Chibi Adam reached out and jumped onto his future counterpart's lap. Deedee flew over on the child's lap and was instantly adored by the child. Saya hugged her future son.

"Oh, Adam! I'm so glad you're still alive!" Saya cried on her son's chest.

"I'm proud of you, my son," Tsukimaru said as he commended his future child's fortitude in battle.

_Grrrr, even the mother is competition?!_ Deedee growled in thought. Her jealousy grew more as she watched Saya hugging older Adam.

While Adam stood up, he carried his child self in his own arms. The girls gathered as they were awestruck by how 'cute' the child looked. They took turns pinching Adam's cheeks while giving both Adams the attention. This was all done much to Ryuuhi's dismay.

"Sis, I hope you're fine where you are," he murmured while shifting his attention from Adam and the others.

As they arrived, Kurama, Mizuno, and Brimstone caught up to the group while gathering them together.

xxxxx

_**Local Neighborhood/1:58 AM**_

Once Kaname slipped through his own portal, Raizen Jr. was left alone. He traced Ryuuhi and Adam's locations. Before he headed off, he stopped as Yusuke jumped down by his side.

"Yo, RJ. You look well."

"Dad!"

"Let's go and find the others."

Raizen Jr. nodded in response. "Sure! Koori is not too far from here! And we should find Chibi-Usa while we're at it."

xxxxx

"Later, girlie!" Chisame winked as she jumped through her own portal.

Blue Mars tried to rush toward the portal but it sealed off before she reached it. The Koorime Senshi took a moment to put her hand on her injured right leg. She utilized her natural healing ability inherited from her Koorime sisters and allowed for skin to regenerate over her injury.

Sighing with relief, Blue Mars moved her right leg with no complications.

"I see you can heal like Yukina can."

Blue Mars whirled around as she saw Hiei standing ten feet from her.

"Father, am I ever glad to see you."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded while stretching her right leg out. "Tell me. Do you feel disgusted with me displaying weakness? I healed myself and..."

"No, you're not weak."

"I see."

"You were born from two strong warriors of flame."

Blue Mars smiled, slightly blushing in her cheeks. "Thank you, father. I'm glad you acknowledge me and Ryuuhi as your children."

Though it was only for a brief second, Hiei's lips curled into a slight smile. The blue-haired teen barely caught her father and smiled back.

"Hey, you two! Having some wonderful father and daughter bonding?" Yusuke exclaimed from behind them.

"Oh, RJ! Uncle Yusuke!" Blue Mars saw her friend and his father walking up to them. "Well, yeah... I admit I'm daddy's little girl."

"That's an understatement," Yusuke and Raizen Jr. proclaimed at once.

While turning his head away, Hiei coughed. "Koori, let's go."

"Excuse my father," Blue Mars apologized for her father's sake as she followed him.

Both Yusuke and Raizen Jr. shrugged as they sprinted off to follow the father and daughter duo.

"Sheesh, I'm surprised that girl is Rei and Hiei's daughter. She's _too_ nice," Yusuke nervously chuckled.

"She can use some pretty devious underhanded tactics, but... most of the time, she's very kind. Too bad she doesn't have much interest in relationships. And in any case, I already have Chibi-Usa."

"Way to go. You're sticking with royalty. You _seized the moment before it passed_," Yusuke said. "That's one of Keiko's favorite sayings."

"I know. She would tell me the same thing back home. Speaking of Chibi-Usa, I think I just sensed her energy falling! We've got to hurry!"

Blue Mars overheard Raizen Jr. and Yusuke's conversation. She dashed forward, catching up with her father easily. "Father, tell me. Have you heard from mother?"

"I haven't."

"I hope she and the others are doing okay."

Hiei added. "They'll be fine, Koori. Just worry about what occurs here."

"You're right. Besides, mother is very strong. She'll ensure they get their powers back. In the meantime, let's go find Ryuuhi and my friends."

"Hn," the demon swordsman concurred.

xxxxx

As IceLeomon slipped through a portal, Daiki popped the top of his Black Knight Blitz mecha. He peered out and saw no other enemy close by. Needless to say, he was relieved the enemy withdrew from battle.

"Drat! I wanted to have some more fun!" Daiki said. "But, hey! I've got a new mecha all to myself. Just wait until I show Amaya and the others this! Once I remodel this mecha, I'll be ready for the next time these guys want to try and wreck our home! Neo-Rajita, this is only the beginning!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban Shopping District/1:59 AM**_

While Neo Moon crawled over by Shingo's side, Sedna leaned against Pegasus.

The first group to arrive at the scene was Sailor Ixion and Sailor Eris. Followed by them, the Sailor Quartet dropped in.

"Sedna!" Ixion and Eris shouted as they hurried over by their leader's side.

"Princess!" The Quartet hurried over and tended to Neo Moon.

"What happened...?" Ixion asked while putting an arm around Sedna. "That general you faced... did she...?"

"She's too strong... even with me and Neo Moon working together," the Ice Senshi confessed. "Yeah, we got out asses handed to us."

"Even as Valkyries?" Eris paled with shock. "It can't be."

Sailor Ceres helped Neo Moon up while sitting her down on a guardrail. Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno picked up an unconscious Shingo off the ground.

"We need to take Shingo back home with Usagi's family," Neo Moon said while holding her head.

Sailor Pallas tilted her head, blinking curiously. "Princess, you don't look well."

"The enemy stole some of our power..."

"What Neo Moon said," Sedna replied. "We really need to get everyone back to the shrine. From this point on, we'll need to recover from our injuries and better prepare ourselves."

"This war is going to further escalate... sooner than later," Neo Moon said, hinting a grim future for her and everyone involved.

Once ShadowMetalGarurumon landed at the site, Tuxedo Kamen hurriedly ran to Neo Moon and naturally embraced his daughter. Neo Moon gave the man a hug.

"Neo Moon, let's get back to the shrine."

The future princess said. "First we need to take Shingo back."

"Right then. Let's go."

"CHIBI-USA!!" The boisterous wail from Raizen Jr. surprised the Quartet, the Kuiper Senshi duo, Tuxedo Kamen, and the Neo Spirit Detectives.

Sailor Ceres watched Raizen Jr. running down the street. "And here comes RJ. Oh, boy. He's gonna flip."

xxxxx

_**Near Hikawa Shrine/2:00 AM**_

"Feh, ha, ha, ha, ha! All right, Sailor Varuna!" Blitzkrieg laughed like a sadistic maniac. "I've made my choice! You're finally worth killing now!" With that, he clenched his fists as a cerulean aura shrouded him. "I wouldn't stand there, Sailor Varuna! It's time... we end this!"

Varuna glided forward with her axe in hand.

Suddenly, Melancholia appeared behind Blitzkrieg. Caught off guard, Blitzkrieg's aura faded as the vexed general faced the other general.

"It's you... Melancholia!" The Sixth Neo-Rajita general growled irritably.

"Huh...? Hey, it's him," Varuna murmured. _That guy with the brute earlier!_

Just then, two others arrived at the scene. Varuna watched as Valkyrie Orcus and Valkyrie Quaoar flew over to their friend.

"Varuna!" Quaoar called out.

"Thank goodness! We're glad we found you first!" Orcus said.

Varuna nodded. "Likewise. I was just about to finish this general off, but then... his friend showed up as you can see."

Upon making eye contact with Melancholia, Quaoar gasped. _It's him again!_

Orcus and Varuna noticed their friend's frightened look.

Varuna flew over and whispered to Quaoar. "Hey, what's wrong, Quaoar?"

"You look spooked! Why?" Orcus asked with deep concern.

Blitzkrieg turned around and angrily barked at Melancholia. "Leave me alone! This was my fight!"

"Didn't you hear? Lord Gamera has ordered us to withdraw from battle," Melancholia replied. "Do you wish to defy him? You know what happens to those who choose to defy or betray Lord Gamera."

"No, but..."

"It's time to withdraw. You've done enough. I regret to report all of your Subordinate Officers have been killed in action."

Slightly taken back with little grief, Blitzkrieg lowered his head.

Melancholia reprimanded his colleague. "Let's go back. Lord Gamera has summoned us."

_Volcanus? Razorclaws? Toro? Reptiledramon? And Starmon X? They're all gone?_ Blitzkrieg processed their names into his mind. He shifted his view toward the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi. Vexed, the general gritted his teeth. _They killed my officers?!_

"What is he so pissed about?" Varuna wondered as she observed Blitzkrieg's face contort with anger.

As Melancholia and Blitzkrieg glided forward, the skies 'zipped' open while distorting to allow for a portal to open up. The two generals moved toward the portal.

"Hey! Don't think you can just leave without finishing our fight!" Varuna snapped as she berated the general. "You've got to be kidding! Get your ass back here!"

"Shut up, woman!" Blitzkrieg retorted as he turned and roared at Varuna. "Not finished, you say? Please, Melancholia just spared you and your two friends there." He coldly narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "That attack of yours is really troublesome. Even put a scar on my chest. I wasn't expecting that. "But, know this... even if you hit me with that attack many times over... you'll never defeat me once I reveal my fully evolved form!"

"Fully evolved, you say? Sounds tempting..." Varuna said.

"Varuna! You don't seriously think you're implying..." Orcus gasped. "This isn't a game!"

Amidst Orcus' berating Varuna, Quaoar quietly stared toward Melancholia. She bit her bottom lip while the cool breeze brushed against her face.

_What are your true intentions? I wonder... _Quaoar thought, uncertain of Melancholia's intentions. _Whatever you want, I won't let you hurt my friends._

"Don't you forget my name, Senshi... especially you, Sailor Varuna," Blitzkrieg turned, making a last impression by glancing at Varuna. A maniacal grin adorned his face as he and Melancholia entered the vortex. "Pray you never hear it again... Blitzkrieg, the Sixth Neo-Rajita general! The next time you hear that, Sailor Varuna... you're dead! I guarantee it!"

"Oh, ho, ho, bring it on," Varuna evilly smirked. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm turning that ugly grin of yours upside down."

Melancholia turned while making final eye contact with Valkyrie Quaoar. One direct stare was enough to send a powerful vibe that sent chills down the Brazilian's back. While the portal sealed, the dimensional fabric closed off. The Valkyrie Senshi trio glided off from their exact spot while heading back to where their friends waited.

Varuna clenched her right hand while reflecting on Blitzkrieg's last words. _Oh, you're gonna get yours. Consider this one a draw._

'Sheesh, you're reckless, Varuna! I swear!" Orcus scoffed. "You could've finished him when you had the chance."

"Try fighting him yourself, Orcus, and then get back to me, ok?"

"Humph, aren't we in a bitchy mood?"

"Aren't I always? Me and that word go hand-to-hand," the Amsterdam Senshi proudly declared. "Right, Quaoar?"

Quaoar solemnly nodded. "Hmmm."

"Quaoar, what's up? You just froze back there," Orcus asserted.

Varuna eyed Quaoar closely. _Was it that other guy who bothered her? _"You're not telling us something, Quaoar. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Varuna. Orcus. Just forget it," the Brazilian silenced her friends. "Let's just get back to the others."

_Quaoar. _Varuna initially thought while turning her view across Azabu-Juuban's profile. "So, this ends... this brief skirmish? I wonder..."

"When the Rajita will launch their next incursion," Orcus said.

The Valkyrie Senshi trio accelerated their flight speed as they were within a few seconds from reaching the Kuiper and Neo Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/25th Top Floor/CEO Office/2:02 AM**_

Jeremiah stood directly in front of viewing windows while eyeing the city's military helicopters flying toward the distance. The Japanese emperor issued for convoys and helicopters to head over toward the Azabu-Juuban and Domino City districts.

"Hmm, so the military is already getting involved," Jeremiah said whilst sipping a glass of water. "Well, I can't stay here for much longer."

"If you're worried, you can always return with me."

Familiar with the woman's seductive tone, Jeremiah turned around as Sharon Rivers walked into his office.

"You make it sound easy, Sharon. I wish I could, but I need to prepare for tomorrow."

Sharon's smirk turned into a seductive smile as she unbuttoned her top slightly. "Relax, Jeremiah. I promise I'll free you of any strain you might have."

"I'm not feeling any anxiety. I can assure you I'm fine, Sharon. This isn't the time."

Folding her arms, Sharon's face conveyed disenchantment. "Humph, and after I spent all day watching those bratty girls."

"They're quite the handful, aren't they?" Jeremiah turned around and laughed nonchalantly.

The woman didn't say a word, impassively staring at the lively man.

"What's _that_ look for, Sharon? You should hurry, those girls will be looking for you... I mean... _her_ soon. You'll need to get back before they start getting suspicious."

"Right, right, I know..."

"Another thing. The incursion tonight..."

"Yes, it went just as we predicted, Jeremiah," Sharon reported. "The Kuiper Senshi... they've finally achieved their Valkyrie powers."

"And Kaiba Manor... how unfortunate," Jeremiah said as his cheerful disposition was replaced with a more serious demeanor. He faced the windows, impassively staring at an aerial view of Tokyo.

"Professor Frank was a bit too ambitious, if you ask me."

"You deal with him, Sharon."

"But..."

"I trust you. Afterwards, go back under disguise as Setsuna Meioh and watch those girls."

Hiding her resentment for Jeremiah's relaxed nature, Sharon nodded and walked out. "As you wish, Jeremiah." She turned, a seductive smile adorned her mysterious face as she left the man alone to dwell in his own solitude. _I'd just wish you'd finally soil your hands and play your part. Even I can't do everything without you. Oh well. I guess it's not your time to act... yet._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/2:06 AM**_

Entering the dimension through teleportation, Sharon arrived on her throne. From the corner of her left eye, she watched Hydra approach her.

"_Charon_-sama, so good to see you again."

"I won't be here for long, Hydra," Charon said, remaining in her 'Sharon' guise. "I'm just here to handle some business."

With that, a screen popped open from the ceiling. The screen displayed a visual of Professor Frank in his disclosed location.

"_Sharon, you should've seen what happened to Kaiba Manor! It's no more thanks to yours truly..._"

"I know. I caught a glimpse of it through one of my viewing orbs," Charon responded. "You should realize that this will only piss them off. They'll only be that much more determined to fight you."

"_Lucky me._"

"Be careful," the woman warned as she pressed a button to shut off the screen. "I don't see what Jeremiah sees in him. Oh well. He does his job well. Besides, he's going to carry out an assignment that'll truly change the timelines."

Hydra chuckled. "Seems you've had a rough day, Charon-sama."

"Big understatement," Charon sighed as she stood up and looked directly toward a visual displaying Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru leading their Digi-team through a desolate landscape. "So, Takato Matsuda and his group are already closing on the Claws of Valmarmon. Perfect, but they won't be alone." She shifted her view to another screen that displayed Black Guilmon and Madoudramon leading their group of digi-villains. "These two are going to be aiming to take the piece to revive the great Digimon Demon God." Then, she turned to face a visual displaying Daimaomon aboard his airship. "A three-way race. Heh, I wonder. Who will truly win this game?"

Behind the blanket of darkness, King Basilikmon poked his head through and eyed the other screens. One of the screens displayed Himura's group.

"When can we inject ourselves into the equation, Charon-sama?" King Basilikmon inquired.

"Yes, I thirst for battle," Grendelmon said as he walked forward, impassively turning toward the visual screens.

"Soon, but not yet. You two will get your chance," Charon smirked while walking toward the wall where Sailor Pluto was hanging. The woman ran a hand down Pluto's left leg and shivered with sick delight. "Such delicate skin, sister. It's been a pleasure playing _you_. Though, babysitting those immature brats isn't exactly thrilling. How do you do it?" She smiled as her skin complexion darkened and her long, flowing brown hair turned green. Charon's eyes turned red as her looks identically matched Pluto's overall civilian exterior. She rebuttoned her business blouse, hiding the cleavage she tried to seduce Jeremiah with. "Oh, can't leave those hanging out. I'd ruin your _clean_ reputation if I did."

With that, Charon turned and forged a portal in front of her with her hand. _Tomorrow, you thought the chaos was over? Oh, you pitiful Kuiper Senshi. You and the Senshi of the future... I swear your lives will become even more miserable. Any hope you may have right now might as well be thrown out the window. Figuratively and literally. _Charon turned toward the visual screens where all the Digi-Teams were shown on their separate ventures. "As for you Tamers and Digi-Destined alike, well... your fates won't be any better. What was it that Oraclemon said? _Those who do not join together will be torn apart._ Yes, I foresee THAT will be your own undoing," Charon evilly smirked while waving back her long, green hair.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Hey, guys! Takato here and the story shifts back to our side! The Valmarmon hunt begins and we're already closing in on the Claws of Valmarmon!

Tai: Let's focus, Takato. We're already in some badlands territory.

Takuya: Gah, who are these guys?!

Davis: Looks like a bunch of biker digimon.

Agumon (T): They're like right out of Mad Max...

Guilmon: Takato, look! The Claws!

Black Guilmon: Oh, so sorry to crash your party!

Phillipe: Oh no! Just great!

Masaru: Hell yeah! Bring 'em on! I'll take them down!

Agumon (M): I'm right with ya, Aniki!

Piedmon: Ah, but that's not all! Allow us to present to you the newest addition to our play!

HiSuzakumon: It is I... HiSuzakumon.

Takato: He was one of Valmarmon's generals!

Takuya: I thought he was a goner!

Madoudramon: Thanks to me he isn't.

Daimaomon: None of you are getting the Claw of Valmarmon! As a Mao King, I claim the right over it!

Masaru: Not without a fight!

Kouki: Hey, don't hog the fun. Masaru, I'm going to one-up you and your partner!

Dimitro: And time to unveil my new A-Hybrid form!

Kazu: Boo-ya! This is getting good! Oh, we have to protect the Claw! Guardromon!

Guardromon: I'm on it, Kazu!

Artemismon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

-

_**First Piece Discovered! Beyond the Phoenix Gates**_

-

Suzakato and Gallantmon: You want the Claw?! You'll have to go through all of us first!

Madoudramon: Daimaomon, we must put aside our differences. They are _our_ common enemy! We must tear their team dynamics apart!

xxxxx

**A/N:** And this concludes the _**Midnight Incursion **_mini-arc. I went as far as I can go. I didn't want to drag it out any further. But, hey, at least there were other factors involved besides the Neo-Rajita.

The Paradais-Rajita connections are slowly coming together. More Neo-Rajita characters perish. The Valkyrie Senshi (most of them) truly shrine. Nagah lives up to her reputation as top Rajita general, making short work of Valkyrie Neo Moon and Valkyrie Sedna, gaining information on the Planetary Senshi's whereabouts.

A new rivalry between Varuna and Blitzkrieg has developed... like Ichigo and Grimmjow. But Tyra's not going to fall as easily like Ichigo. Then, there's the angle between Quaoar and Melancholia... just like Orihime and Ulquiorra (although Quaoar has a bit more backbone than Orihime does). The Bleach/Arrancar parallels with the Neo-Rajita plot are obvious, but trust me I'm going to do a lot of things differently than what Kubo-sensei has done.

There'll be more digimon siding with the Neo-Rajita, some X-Digimon and others not. Lien starts contemplating about seeing Yui, Kohana, and the kids again. Kyo has sworn to return. Yusuke and company will go to Makai to find the passage to the Meikai. So much drama and events are going to unfold! :D

This encompassing story truly is expanding even as Chapter 12 ends. How do I do it? With help from a few friends, of course. Like LazerWulf, Belletiger, and Ninetalesuk, for starters. This is_ my _series, but those who give support get credit.

Next time: Chapter 13 will highlight Takato's group on their search for the Claw of Valmarmon. A big battle is going to ensue. Exactly what you'd expect from an action-packed chapter from yours truly. :)

From the way I have my outline set up, the next four chapters will cover Takato's and Himura's respective teams before I return to activities in the real world (and the Labyrinth of Minos). I'll have a few chapters about their situation, after which I'll return to deal with Rika's and Henry's teams. How's that grab you?

That about covers it. Make sure to send a review after reading the chapter.

Take care and stay gold! =)


	13. First Piece Discovered! Beyond Gates!

Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention (like Max Acorn) for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** We're now shifting away from the Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists for the time being. These next four chapters will cover the progress of two of the Digiteams. First, we'll start with Takato's group in the Southern Digital Realm. We'll see how well the leadership styles of Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru mesh together. Will they be able to obtain the Claws of Valmarmon before the bad guys do?

Special credit goes to Max Acorn for letting me use Bikermon and LoboBikermon.

On a side note, Chaosblazer, you are the 100th reviewer. Congrats, and I know you keep asking about that particular boyfriend of Sedna's. Whether he appears in this story remains to be seen.

Read and find out. ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 13

_**First Piece Discovered! Beyond the Phoenix Gates!**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Phoenix Badlands/8:00 AM**_

With activities in Tokyo escalating, the Digital Worlds weren't much different.

Led by Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru, the group had effortlessly pressed through the badland territories outside Zhuqiaomon's realm. The red tint filled the skies, giving it a visual imagery of a land from out of hell itself. When one keenly eyes this landscape, one would think they were dropped in the middle of a land inhabited by hell's residents. Although, the crew hasn't run into any demon-type digimon since they got there.

Rather, they had now run into the badlands' local inhabitants. They arrived in the middle of a 'Digimon Biker' territory. This specific area is where Beelzebumon would feel comfortable calling home. The group stood their ground and huddled together as ten black motorcycles surrounded them. The group of ten consisted of a nine humanoid rats garbed in black biker outfits; completed with chains and gloves. Their leader's outward appearance was human garbed in a black, biker jacket sans his left sleeve being missing. The leader's crimson eyes narrowed, lacking pupils and irises. Only his sclera was purely red. He wore shaggy, black hair and his skin was a sickly, pale gray complexion.

"Sheesh, these guys just came out of nowhere on those hover bikes!" Kazu blurted as he and Guardromon stood their ground. "But, we can take these guys!"

Masaru smirked while balling his fists tightly. "Sure, if it's a fight they want, we'll give 'em one!"

Agumon (M) nodded in reply. "Got that right, Aniki!"

"Get out of our way! We have important business to attend to!" Takato threatened the bikers.

The nine rat bikers busted out laughing, unfazed by the teen's warning.

"Who are these digimon? They sure stink," Phillipe scoffed.

Jaguarmon hissed directly at the rat bikers. "That's because they do! The rat bikers you see... they're called Bikermon. They've tried raiding the Amazonian lands before, unsuccessfully of course."

"Sounds like you're familiar with them, Jaguarmon," Guilmon said. "What else do you know?"

"That guy who looks human... he's their leader. His name is LoboBikermon. Naturally, the Bikermon are nothing in one-on-one combat, but they're very troublesome as a pack. LoboBikermon is the guy you need to watch out for..."

Agumon (T) snorted; "So, they're just bullies. Nothing we should be worried about."

"You heard what Takato said! Let us by!" Takuya exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"Heh, heh, not until ya pay our toll, fraggers," LoboBikermon grinned, biting down on cigar he put in his lips. He walked up to Takato and Takuya first while blowing a mouthful of smoke into their faces. "You ain't nothing."

"Hey, boss! Isn't that boy with that red digimon one of those Tamers?!" A Bikermon called out to the leader, who pivoted his head around.

"What? You mean these buncha kids are..." LoboBikermon turned and faced the group. His grin grew even wider, displaying his full set of dirty and disgustingly stained teeth. "Hmmm, what do ya know? But I don't give a frag who they are! They'll let anyone in our world nowadays! If those fragging aliens weren't enough, confiscating our lands! What are we biker digimon supposed to do with little land to ride and raid?!"

Dimitro unfolded his arms and stepped forward. "Okay, this has played out too long. I'm taking these guys."

"Ditto," Masaru scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been inching for a fight."

"Yeah, I'm not about to be talked down by a bunch of thugs," Davis said.

Veemon chimed in, clenching his fists. "Right! We can take 'em, Davis!"

Ken watched as Wormmon jumped off his right shoulder. "Guess you want a piece of the action, too?"

"I don't recall Zhuqiaomon authorizing any tolls for his realm," Wormmon said.

"They want a fight? Heh, good. That's what I'm here for," Kouki remarked. "I'll beat up more than you can handle, Masaru."

Tai frowned as he walked up to LoboBikermon. "Let us by. We're not here to waste time picking a fight with you! We've got more important matters!"

"Do tell. What's more important than paying our toll?" LoboBikermon demanded.

"How about being told by Lords Huanglongmon and Granasmon to find an important artifact before enemy digimon get their hands on it?!" Takato shouted defiantly while he interjected into Tai and LoboBikermon's exchange. He clenched his fists tightly and walked up to LoboBikermon, shooting an angry glare into the biker leader's eyes. "Do I make myself clear, you hoodlum?"

Taken aback by Takato's insult, LoboBikermon gritted his teeth. "...you..."

"Hoodlum?" The nine, befuddled Bikermon looked at each other. Their silent exchange turned into a chorus of laughs. "BWAHAHA! Is that all he's gonna call us?! At least come up with something better, mate!"

An incensed LoboBikermon took a few deep, collective breaths until he cracked a big grin. "I like your guts, kid. Really I do. I'd say you're the first to even call me a hoodlum without shaking in the knees. I'll tell ya what, fragger." He turned as he snapped his fingers, signaling for the nine Bikermon to mount their bikes and begin hovering around the group. "You and your red pal interest me. Let's play a little game."

"I'm not in the mood for any games," Takato rebuked. "We don't have time for games. We came to look for the piece of Valmarmon!"

As Takato dropped the name of the Demon God Digimon, LoboBikermon and his group fell silent.

"Valmarmon, ya say?" LoboBikermon inquired as the demon's name piqued his devilish curiosity. "Say. Why don't ya show us the way? Be so kind and lead the way, kid."

"Like I'd help scum like..."

Quickly cutting off Takato's remark, LoboBikermon pulled out a large double-barred firearm and aimed for the teen. "Not another fragging word. You and your little peanut gallery are going to lead me and my boys to that piece, in exchange for having to pay our toll."

"You think a stupid gun can scare me?" Takato narrowed his eyes as he raised his right hand forward.

Guilmon snarled as his eyes shifted from calm to 'feral.' "You hurt Takato and you deal with me!"

"Likewise!" Takuya called out as he pulled out his D-Scanner.

Tai and Agumon (T) quickly stepped right in with Takato, Guilmon, and Takuya.

"Same here!" Davis and Veemon called out as they joined in with the team.

"Ready, Agumon?!" Masaru exclaimed.

"I am, Aniki! Let's kick their butts!" Agumon (M) responded to his partner.

Jaguarmon jumped off Phillipe's left shoulder and landed. "I'd like to get my paws on them myself."

"If they're going to fight, then I'm in," Phillipe added.

Kazu asserted. "Ditto."

Guardromon nodded. "We didn't come all this way for nothing!"

"Like I said, be careful with the leader, LoboBikermon," Jaguarmon warned the group. "His outward appearance may look silly but he's given Lady Athenamon and the other Amazons trouble."

"Heh, so, you're that little kitty from the Amazon Kingdom?" LoboBikermon smirked as he noticed Jaguarmon in the distance. "I've always wondered where the frag you've been!" His grin widened while stroking his thick, black beard settled around his face. "Me and my boys have tried to raid that kingdom full of hot babes, but they won't take us up on our generous offers. Those two queens of yours are too much trouble... Athenamon is a nice piece of work. But, how the heck did that fragging Omegamon get involved with them? I can only handle one of them at a time!"

"Don't take about my wife like that!" Agumon (T) growled as he tried to jump in until Tai restrained him.

"Hold on, buddy! He's got a gun!" Tai exclaimed.

With a snap of his fingers, the Bikermon crew all raised pump-action shotguns and aimed them at the heroes. "We all got guns. Now, this is your last chance. Lead us to the piece of Valmarmon! If you won't, we're gonna gun ya'll down and fill your bodies full of holes." Licking his lips, the sadistic biker had nothing but sickening thoughts for Takato, Takuya, and the others. "What do ya say? Deal?"

"No..." Takato growled as flames imbued his hands, forming burning fireballs in his palms. "...deal."

"Suit yourself, punk," LoboBikermon grinned as he opened fire...

...until Phillipe raced right in between LoboBikermon and Takato. Utilizing his super speed, Phillipe caught a dumbfounded LoboBikermon off guard and seized the firearm out of LoboBikermon's hand. Takato proceeded to blast flames out of his hands, forcing LoboBikermon to jump back. Masaru quickly jumped right in, brushing right past Takato and Phillipe.

"HERE WE GO!!" Masaru roared as his fist collided with LoboBikermon's right cheek. "TAKE THIS!!"

_**BAM!!**_

Once LoboBikermon was knocked several feet back, everyone (including the Bikermon) responded with dumbfounded expression. Save for Agumon (M) and Kouki, everyone's mouths dropped as Masaru knocked what looked like a mega-level digimon back with just one punch.

"Ga... gah... GAH?! DID HE JUST PUNCH..." a shocked Davis stuttered, a complete loss for words at what Masaru displayed.

"...HE JUST PUNCHED A DIGIMON?!" Veemon exclaimed.

"A HUMAN PUNCHING OUT A DIGIMON?!" Agumon (T) spat out.

"And he's not even evolved like Takuya! He... he is still human... right?" Tai blinked, slapping himself across the cheeks. "Tell me I'm dreaming?"

"Damn! He just knocked out a digimon?!" Dimitro cried out. "That boy must be on something."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Kazu spazzed out. "But... but... he doesn't have a power like me and Phillipe gained through the Lights of Victory! Right?"

"No, I don't think the Lights exist in Masaru's world," Jaguarmon replied. "There's something unique about that Masaru guy. He's not super powered like Phillipe-kun or you, Kazu. I can't explain it. He..."

"...is freaking incredible!" Takuya exclaimed. "Way to go, Masaru! And you don't even have a spirit!" _What the heck am I saying?! He knocked out a digimon with nothing but his own fists!_

"Masaru..." Takato was stunned silent at what he witnessed before his eyes. _Incredible!_

Suzaku interjected inside Takato's mind while observing Masaru. _**'That's quite a feat. But, I see what looks like data in that boy's fists.'**_

"Huh?" Takato blinked as he closely eyed what Suzaku was referring to. His partner's unfounded claim was realized as Takato noticed orange fractal code revolving around Masaru's right fist. "You're... right. But, what does this mean?"

"First, he breaks the first law of a leader and doesn't wear any goggles," Davis chimed in. "And now... he goes and deliberately punches a digimon with NO power of his own?! What gives?!"

"I don't know, but something's happening to his hand," Ken said as he pointed toward Masaru and his glowing fist.

"What's that?" Wormmon inquired. "Looks like..."

"Data," Kouki answered as he garnered everyone's attention. "Once that punk lands a blow on a digimon, he awakens his fighting spirit and channels it into his digisoul, which is what you see glowing in his fist. He then channels his digisoul into his digivice which enables his partner to digivolve."

"Are you serious?!" shouted a bewildered Kazu. "Masaru's even cooler than I thought!"

"BOSS!!" The Bikermon exclaimed as they moved their hover bikes over their fallen leader. They dismounted their bikes and jumped around, forming a circle over their 'boss.' "Wake up, boss!"

LoboBikermon groaned while shaking his head. "Huh? What happened?"

One Bikermon raised his head and pointed toward Masaru. "That bloke jumped in and laid ya flat with one punch! I've never seen anything like it!"

"He can't be human," another Bikermon remarked.

"He did?" LoboBikermon frowned as he stood up and rubbed his sore spot on his cheek. "That did kinda hurt a little, but he only caught me off guard. No big deal..." He narrowed his eyes toward Masaru and cracked both of his knuckles. "That was a nice punch. Even knocked me down, but that's your last free shot!"

"Masaru! Time to fall back!" Ken exclaimed.

"No way," Masaru replied while not taking his determined eyes off LoboBikermon. "Agumon, are you with me?!"

"Always, Aniki!" Agumon (M) said.

"And we're here, too!" Takato said as his fists burned with flames.

"You got powers of your own? Nice," Masaru said as he noticed the pillars of flames revolving around Takato's arms.

"I've got this phoenix partner who gives me powers," the Tamers leader added with a smile.

"And I'm here whenever Takato is in trouble!" Guilmon replied.

LoboBikermon ceased his angry pace and whistled for his crew. "They want a fight?! We'll give it to them! Get 'em, boys!"

With that, the nine Bikermon charged ahead to engage the Digiteam in a war over the claim of an important artifact. The Digiteam didn't waste time and responded by letting their digimon benefit from taking down the Bikermon gang.

"Let's show them what we're made!" Takuya roared as he raised his D-Scanner while fractal code revolved around his hand. "_**Execute...**_" He incorporated the fractal code and compressed it into his D-Scanner, activating his evolution stage. "_**Spirit Evolution!!**__" _His body was immersed inside pillar of flames, which shot around him. Taking Takuya's place was the H-Hybrid Warrior of Flame. "_**Agunimon!!**_"

"_**Card Slash!**_" Takato cried out, slashing a card through his D-Ark. "_**Evolution!!**_"

"Guilmon... _**Shinka!!**_" Guilmon shouted as his body was surrounded by a data cloud as he emerged, fully evolved in his champion-level stage. "_**Growlmon!!**_"

Tai turned toward Agumon (T) and nodded. "Go!" With that, he raised his digivice.

"Agumon... _**Shinka!!**_" The orange-skinned reptile's body was engulfed by a data cloud. As Agumon (T) completed his evolution, his small frame grew into a near fifteen-foot tall gargantuan. In place of Agumon (T) was a giant, orange-skinned theropod dinosaur. Blue stripes vertically covered his back as he wore what looked like brown helmet with antler-like horns. His noticeable gut hung out while his muscular chest and arms were visually displayed. A single horn adorned the digimon's nose. Agumon (T) looked like a cross between an Allosaurus and a Ceratosaurus, two recognized theropod dinosaurs from prehistoric times. His depiction of the two dinosaurs clearly suggested he was just as ferocious as they were, but only when his partner's life and those of his friends' lives are threatened. He roared out his name, drawing the Bikermons' attentions away. "_**Greymon!!**_"

"Here we go, Agumon!" Masaru exclaimed as an aura of orange data engulfed his body. "_**Digisoul Charge!!**_"

"Agumon... _**Shinka!!**_" Agumon (M) cried out as a shining beacon of light surrounded him, engulfing his small frame. As the beacon of light expanded, the digimon grew to a gargantuan sized beast. As the light faded, two massive arms emerged. Then, a massive head protruded outward. Agumon (M)'s appearance differentiated from his predecessor. Though he looked similar to Tai's partner, Masaru's digimon's look had different markings embroidered on his darker orange skin. His overall body was more tense and upgraded with a refined muscular stature. Spikes now protruded through his shoulders and extended upward. Lacking the 'gut' his predecessor had, his chest was well-defined and muscular in comparison. The giant roared, blowing out fire toward the Bikermons' direction. "_**GeoGreymon!!**_"

"Now, that's what I call an upgrade!" An enthralled Tai was awestruck by Masaru's partner.

Greymon snorted. "Thinking of dumping me already?"

"No way, buddy. You and me are inseparable!" The Digi-Destined of Courage declared as he directed his view toward the Bikermon. "Let him have it, Greymon!"

"Get them, GeoGreymon!" Masaru shouted as he ordered his digimon to attack the enemies.

"Now for the rest of us!" Veemon exclaimed.

Davis and Ken raised their upgraded digivices. "Go, Veemon! Wormmon!"

"Veemon... _**Shinka!!**_" The blue-skinned dragon cried out as a data cloud surrounded him. While the data cloud grew, so did Veemon. Emerging through the cloud of data was a ten-foot tall, burly bipedal dragon. Silver wings protruded from his back, extending outward like gliders. A giant, silver '_**X**_' embellished the creature's white chest. A long, dark gray horn protruded out the dragon's nose, serving as a stabbing weapon. A yellow v-shaped marking, which his rookie form had, remained embroidered on his forehead. His legs were overly muscled, providing Veemon with strong support. "_**ExVeemon!!**_"

"Wormmon... _**Shinka!!**_" The green caterpillar-like insect shouted as a data cloud engulfed him. As the cloud expanded, Wormmon's body grew. When he emerged through the data cloud, Wormmon became a ten-foot tall bipedal, insect warrior. His dark green complexion detailed his entire exoskeleton base. A pair of spiked gauntlets adorned his shoulders, also doubling for shoulders. His hands, knees, and feet were covered underneath layers of ivory black armor. Long, sharp claws protruded through his hands, serving as weapons akin to giant blades. Concealed inside tiny gauntlets mounted on his forearms are long blades, utilized to stab his opponents with precision. Four insect wings were fully displayed behind his back. The humanoid insect's outward face was no different from any insect. Giant, red eyes were on the sides of his face where a vertical yellow symbol split the eyes apart. Long, green antennae jutted out of the insect's cranium, serving as means of picking up acute signals from his surroundings. Tufts of red 'hair' jutted outward from the back of his head. "_**Stingmon!!**_"

"Your turn, Guardromon!" Kazu cried out.

"Here I go! Guardromon... _**Chou Shinka!!**_ _**Andromon!!**_" The machine digimon's body was immersed inside a data cloud as he emerged as a taller, bipedal cyborg with silver armor.

"Go for it, Jaguarmon!" Phillipe exclaimed.

"I won't let you down, Phillipe-kun!" Jaguarmon said as her tiny body was covered by a data cloud. "Jaguarmon... _**Shinka!!**_ _**SaberJaguarmon!!**_" The tiny feline digimon emerged from her data cloud as a massive, brown-furred saber-toothed cat, who crouched over and scowled in a threatening gesture. "I'll show them the power of an Amazonian!"

Greymon acknowledged SaberJaguarmon and nodded. "Make me and Athenamon proud."

Dimitro pulled out his D-Scanner and joined into the action. "_**Execute!! Spirit Evolution!! Mercuremon!!**_" The Warrior of Metal jumped right in and landed by Agunimon's side. "Let's go."

"Heh, we'll let them take this," Kouki smirked as he stood in the background.

"But, the moment these guys give our partners trouble, we're moving in," Kazu said.

"Agreed," Phillipe added.

"Heh, get 'em, boys!" LoboBikermon shouted as he moved aside, letting his nine biker brothers file out to attack the evolved digimon.

The nine Bikermon pointed their guns and fired rounds of aggressive shots simultaneously. "_**Pack Rat!!**_"

Agunimon, Growlmon, Greymon, GeoGreymon, ExVeemon, Stingmon, Andromon, SaberJaguarmon, and Mercuremon scattered, avoiding the biker rats' large shells.

Agunimon jumped into mid-air as spirals of fire revolved around him. "_**Pyro Tornado!!**_" He flew down at one Bikermon and nailed him with a vicious roundhouse kick, knocking the biker down.

"_**Pyro Blaster!!**_" Growlmon fired a red blast at the ground near the second Bikermon. The inevitable blast created an explosion, which knocked the biker digimon backward.

"_**Nova Blast!!**_" Greymon roared, spewing a massive fireball that rocketed toward one Bikermon and knocked him ten feet back.

"_**Mega Flame!!**_" GeoGreymon spat out an even faster fire blast, which caught one Bikermon and lit his entire butt on fire.

ExVeemon crossed his arms against his chest and released an '_**X**_' at the fourth Bikermon. "_**V-Laser!!**_" His attack hit the mark and knocked the Bikermon aside.

"_**Spinning Spiking Strike!!**_" Stingmon unleashed a rapid array of kicks, smashing the fifth Bikermon into the ground.

"_**Gatling Attack!!**_" Andromon unleashed a barrage of missiles as they detonated and unleashed an explosion, which knocked the sixth Bikermon back.

"_**Supreme Thunder Cat!!**_" SaberJaguarmon shouted as he crouched over, letting a barrier of electricity surround her as a giant cat shaped like her own body flew out and blasted the eighth Bikermon. Once the Bikermon was electrocuted, he fell back and was rendered unconscious.

"_**Pack Rat!!**_" The last Bikermon desperately fired a shot at Mercuremon and fled, prompting Mercuremon capture the opponent's attack with his mirror.

Mercuremon smirked as he reflected Bikermon's own attack. "_**Dark Reflection!!**_"

The attack blasted the last Bikermon, sending him twenty feet into the air. As the last Bikermon landed on the ground, LoboBikermon faced the group indifferently.

"Feh, my boys have been getting lazy," LoboBikermon scoffed as he cracked his knuckles. "Playtime's over, fraggers. Time to show you how ol' LoboBikermon takes care of business!"

"Look! We didn't come here to fight you!" Agunimon exclaimed. "You just happened to get in the way!"

"What he said! We're not too far from the Phoenix Gates!" Takato shouted. "You don't understand! If we don't get that piece, Madoudramon's allies will beat us to it!"

The biker leader frowned as he pivoted his face and spat on the ground. "Not my problem, kid. What they do isn't my business. I just want the piece so I can collect a big fat reward."

"What? You only want a profit from the piece?! Are you insane?!" Tai said.

"You're crazy! No... that's just a nice way of putting it," Davis replied.

"He's bat-shit crazy, Davis!" ExVeemon cried out.

"This Digital World will be put at grave risk if that piece goes into evil hands!" Takato exclaimed as he attempted to persuade the biker to change his view on the drastic situation. "No, if all seven pieces are formed... there's no telling... No, I can't and won't imagine the horrors of what'll come. Valmarmon can't be allowed to see the light of day!"

LoboBikermon remained unfazed by the teen's words. "Like I said, _not_ _my problem_."

"It will be when Valmarmon destroys you and your biker crew," Growlmon said. "You guys won't have anywhere else to ride if Valmarmon is revived. He won't show mercy to you or us."

"So, who's up to getting spanked by me first?" The stubborn biker pulled out a chain from his pocket and wrapped it in his right fist. "For what ya did to my crew, I'm gonna clobber the lot of ya!"

"We're going to have to evolve into our ultimate or mega forms just to take this guy," SaberJaguarmon said. "He's a mega-level. He was once able to give Lady Athenamon difficulty in battle. I was told he used to easily humiliate her back when she was Andromedamon."

"But, that was long ago. Nowadays she'd have little trouble using her smarter tactics. If push comes to shove, she has Victory Mode," Greymon said.

"What are ya'll yapping about?! C'mon!" LoboBikermon said as he mounted his bike. "I'll run ya'll down one by one like road kill!"

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" Takato growled as pillars of flames shrouded him. "We'll beat some sense into you! Digimon, evolve to your ultimate or mega forms! You, too, Growlmon!"

Just as Growlmon prepared to evolve into his mega form, the others did exactly as they were told and prepared to evolve. Then, as LoboBikermon moved in to implement his counterattack...

_**BOOM!!  
**_

A volley of blasts rained down from the skies, catching everyone in the area by surprise. The Digiteam scattered while avoiding the incoming blasts. One blast hit the side of LoboBikermon's hover bike and knocked him back. He quickly dismounted his bike and fell to the ground. He watched as his bike crashed near him.

"What the heck was that?!" Kazu exclaimed, his mouth gaped as he stared at the holes where the blasts hit.

"It came from the sky!" Andromon cried while scanning the aerial view, activating his infrared vision.

"I see them! Look!" Takato pointed upward.

Agunimon looked up as he noticed a familiar face descending from the skies. "Great, it's him! They've finally caught up with us!"

"PIEDMON?!" The group shouted simultaneously as they watched Piedmon descend to the ground.

Greeting them with a bow, the Dark Master presented himself formally. "So glad we could see each other again, children. Ah, so many familiar faces..."

"YOU!!" Tai roared as he heatedly pointed toward the Dark Master. "There's no way I'd forget a face like yours!"

Greymon snarled as he coldly narrowed his view toward Piedmon. "And he didn't come alone."

"Well, do my eyes deceive me? Tai Kamiya?" Piedmon gasped, feigning excitement as he directly faced Tai and Greymon. "How you've grown..."

"Let's save the reunion crap for later, Piedmon! We know you're here for the Valmarmon piece!" The Digi-Destined of Courage heatedly rebuked toward the Dark Master while clenching his fists.

Masaru scoffed. "Who is this clown? An old friend of yours?"

"Something like that!" Greymon said.

GeoGreymon growled as he bared his sharp teeth. "I already don't like him!"

"Ah, yes. I agree let's save formalities until later. Without further ado," Piedmon said, clapping his hands while introducing his cohorts.

Popping out of the ground first was Atolmdramon. The dark draconian monster jumped right by Piedmon's side and assumed a battle stance while intently glaring the opposition.

"Atolmdramon!"

"Glad I could make the show, Piedmon," Atolmdramon chuckled as he popped his neck.

"This guy, too?!" Kazu said.

"That's not all. Tamers, Legendary Warriors, and Digi-Destined alike..." Another wicked voice added, which Growlmon recognized by a whim. "Ah, Guilmon, dear brother. So, glad we can meet again!"

Suddenly, a vortex opened which let Dark Guilmon through. The black-skinned evil twin of Guilmon jumped down in front of Piedmon and Atolmdramon. BlackGuilmon raised his head and smirked, pleased with his grand entrance. He pivoted his head, shifting his view directly at Guilmon and Takato.

"Should've known you'd be in this, too!" Growlmon growled as his eyes turned 'viral' once again while facing his brother.

"But, that's not all! Two cast members of our elite group have yet to make their grand entrance..." Piedmon abruptly paused as a mysterious, wicked and calm voice echoed behind Piedmon, BlackGuilmon, and Atolmdramon.

"I am the Dragon Knight of Darkness, a powerful magician and knight that serves the almighty Valmarmon," the wicked voice emanated from behind the trio. "_I am born from the darkness and into the darkness I return... the Dragon Knight..._"

_**Shoom!!**_

"_**Madoudramon!!**_" The dark purple armored knight with the silver trim stepped forward, pillars of dark purple light gleamed around him. He ceased his slow pace while turning to face the Digiteam. "Hmmm, so, you're the team assembled to find the Claws of Valmarmon? Heh, seems we're getting close to our destination."

"Who... in the world is... this?!" Davis blanched.

"His armor... it looks SO COOL!" ExVeemon pointed out.

"How can you be impressed with OUR enemy?!" Kouki spat out.

"Sorry, but... anyway, that's Madoudramon," ExVeemon quickly reverted back to a more serious demeanor. "He's someone attempting to revive Valmarmon."

"Right," Stingmon added. "We and the Dra-Warriors had our eye on him, but he'd escaped our sights."

"He's escaped the sight of me and the Royal Knights, too," Greymon said.

Madoudramon chuckled evilly whole folding his arms. "I see some of you are already familiar with my reputation. But, I've been lying low ever since the Rajita lord infiltrated the Digital World." Unfolding his arms, the dark purple-armored dragon knight continued where he left off. "Granted, you've had other priorities. Like cleansing a troublesome X-Virus and searching for the alien invaders that have established many strongholds in our world."

"What's he talking about?" Masaru wondered.

"That's okay. I've been biding my time behind the scenes," Madoudramon asserted. "But, today... the days of hiding behind the shadows end. The time to act is now. Valmarmon awaits his revival and I will see to it that it becomes reality."

"We've already gotten the idea, but Lord Granasmon and Lord Huanglongmon have sent us to stop you!" Takato retorted against the dragon knight.

Growlmon growled. "That's right! We're not going to let you have your way!"

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I've brought along some reinforcements," Madoudramon chuckled as he, Piedmon, BlackGuilmon, and Atolmdramon stepped away as a giant pillar of fire shot right out of the earth. "Behold! Back from the brink of darkness... one of the four Demon Beasts and a servant of our soon-to-be-revived Lord Valmarmon! Come forth..." Madoudramon turned his head as he watched a shadowy figure materialize within the pillar of scorching flames. "HiSuzakumon!"

Greymon, ExVeemon, and Stingmon became silent in horrifying disbelief. They, along with Takato, Growlmon, Kazu, Andromon, Phillipe, SaberJaguarmon were baffled by the revelation of the supposedly sealed Demon Beast.

"It can't be..." Phillipe gasped.

Kazu gritted his teeth. "Isn't that guy from that long vision Lord Granasmon showed us?!"

"He's... been revived?!" SaberJaguarmon said.

Overwhelmed with shock, Takato eyed the figure pacing out of the pillar of flames. "...HiSuzakumon?!"

As the flames died down, the figure standing before the group wore a mask shaped akin to a phoenix's head. Dark red armor garbed the warrior's entire frame, a complete opposite of the light red Takato wore as Suzakato. In his right hand, HiSuzakumon was armed with a large bow which he readily held while readying himself for battle. His soulless eyes pierced a haunting stare at Takato and Guilmon's path, sending ominous vibes directly at them.

"So, that's him. HiSuzakumon, my counterpart," Takato frowned while not letting the Demon Beast intimidate him.

"He's not as big as I recalled from Granasmon's visions!" Kazu exclaimed.

"That's one of the Demon Beasts you told us about, Takato?!" Agunimon looked directly at the Warrior of Suzaku.

Mercuremon clenched his fists tightly. "His presence... quite foreboding."

"So glad you can finally meet him, my friends," Madoudramon chuckled as he let HiSuzakumon pace steadily forward. "He's been cranky, wasting away in his prison. And he's been meaning to give the ones who sealed him away a little retribution."

"Meaning _us_," Greymon referred to himself, ExVeemon, and Stingmon. _But, Gabumon isn't here for him to complete his revenge. Unfortunately, with Gabumon absent, we can't complete our Jogress and become Omegamon. On the other hand... _

"We'll take you on again, HiSuzakumon!" ExVeemon exclaimed. "Me and Stingmon will send you back where you belong! To eternal sleep!"

HiSuzakumon chuckled deeply, a wicked tone behind his voice. "Yes, but with Madoudramon's magic... my strength has been enhanced, and now I'm stronger than before. But, I've been revived with the intent of not just exacting my revenge. I want to face a certain someone who tarnishes the power of the phoenix. A human... dares to tarnish my sacred symbol. The symbol of revival..." The Demon Beast shifted his view back solely on Takato. "Are you the one? Takato Matsuda?"

"He is," Madoudramon said.

"What do you want?!" Takato shouted as an aura of fire surrounded him.

"A battle with you, false Warrior of Suzaku," HiSuzakumon declared as he heatedly pointed toward the Tamer.

Growlmon quickly threw himself in front of his Tamer. "Back off! You'll have to go through all of us first!"

"That's right! You have all of us to contend with!" Phillipe called out as he and SaberJaguarmon took on battle stances.

"Well, then! I declare we get on with the show already! The entire cast is on hand for this climatic scene!" Piedmon howled as he jumped into mid-air and hovered in mid-air. Clapping his hands, the Dark Master summoned a vortex that unleashed a bombardment of blasts down on the group. "LET THE ACT BEGIN!!"

"SCATTER AND EVOLVE!!" Takato and Agunimon called out to the digimon.

With that, the Digiteam scattered while avoiding the forthcoming blasts Piedmon summoned forth.

Greymon dedigivolved back to Agumon (T). Right on cue, Tai's digivice glowed in conjunction with a gleaming orange sun symbol on his chest. It was the symbol that embodied his former Crest of Courage, which beamed through his chest and shot toward Agumon (T).

"Go for it, Agumon!"

As the beam of orange light engulfed Agumon (T), another beam (a golden one) shot out of Tai's digivice and hit the rookie head-on. The converged powers immersed Agumon (T), augmenting the rookie's power all the way up to his mega-level form.

"Agumon... _**Warp Shinka!!**_" The reptile cried out as his bypassed his champion form, Greymon, and ultimate form, MetalGreymon. The converged beams of light covered Agumon, turning him into a more 'humanized' version of his previous, ultimate form. Silver metal armor encased his head, shoulders, abdominals, and trunk-like legs. Clad with Chrome Digizoid armor, his body was protected. His arms, now equipped with clawed gauntlets named 'Dramon Killers,' were firmly attached. A pair of shells were attached to the dragon warrior's back, which formed his Brace Shield when pieced together. Akin to a true, legendary hero, the warrior emerged as one half of Omegamon. Slashing the air with his 'Dramon Killers,' the warrior roared out his official name to Tai's delight. "_**WarGreymon!!**_"

"Good to have you back, my friend!" Tai called out to his partner.

"It feels good to be fighting alongside you in his form," WarGreymon said as he stared toward Piedmon. "I could use a rematch with the clown."

Takato jumped into mid-air as pillars of flame surrounded him. "Our turn, Guilmon! _**Phoenix Spirit!! Suzaku!!**_" The Warrior of Suzaku rocketed forward, his entire body set ablaze by scorching flames. He headed off toward HiSuzakumon, who jumped up to meet Suzakato one-on-one.

Growlmon dedigivolved back to Guilmon while Takato's D-Ark fired a crimson beam over the digimon. As the beam hit the embellished 'Hazard' symbol on his stomach, Guilmon's power was rejuvenated while shifting to his mega-level form.

"Guilmon... _**Mega Shinka!!**_" The crimson reptile shouted as the crimson light swallowed him whole, transforming him into one of the legendary Royal Knights. "_**Gallantmon!!**_" As he pressed forward, Gallantmon followed Suzakato and flew up to join his partner to engage HiSuzakumon.

Shifting back to his human form, Takuya lifted his D-Scanner overhead. "Let's do this! _**Execute!**_" He quickly invoked both of his Spirits of Flame, allowing them to converge together. "_**Hyper Spirit Evolution!!**_" Drawing the power of his two spirits, he had enough to invoke his Z-Hybrid form - though the only drawback was that he could only fight using half of his Z-Hybrid form's full power. Takuya emerged as a giant, heavily armored warrior with a resemblance to WarGreymon himself. "_**KaiserGreymon!!**_"

"Go for it, ExVeemon!" Davis shouted as he pointed his D3 Digivice at his partner.

"Do it, Wormmon!" Ken called out while holding his D3 forward.

ExVeemon and Stingmon simultaneously took to the air while revolving around each other. Their bodies became immersed with a coagulation of neon green and azure lights, indicating that the two digimon were undergoing a 'Jogress.'

"ExVeemon!!"

"Stingmon!!"

"_**JOGRESS SHINKA!!**_"

In place of the two champions was a coagulated creature with the features and attributes of the two digimon. His fused body comprised of ExVeemon's wings, legs, and tail. He has Stingmon's hands and body. The sight of Paildramon was not just imposing, but a magnificent sight for a Jogress digimon. Silver, curved armor covered the digimon's thighs, shoulders, waist, and sides. The armor offered extra protection to his ribs. Shimmering gauntlets mounted his forearms, with a slot in each of them for pearl-colored spikes to emerge out of. Long thorns protruded out of his shoulder guards, doubling as a defensive tool in combat. Attached to the warrior's armored hips were two large blasters that were easily removable. Mounted on his head was a black, angular helmet where his red eyes were visibly seen through; a metallic mohawk-shaped piece jutted from the top of his protective headgear. The warrior roared out in a double-voice, combining ExVeemon's brash and Stingmon's insect personalities as one. "_**Paildramon!!**_"

That was not all as Davis and Ken's D3's fired another pair of beams, which converged and shot Paildramon. Infused with their combined energies, Paildramon quickly underwent his full evolution and stepped it up... invoking his mega-level form.

"Paildramon... _**Mega Shinka!!**_" Paildramon shouted as his glowing body extended outward... growing into a massive dragon. He grew approximately forty feet in length, floating in mid-air on all fours. He fully evolved back to the form which his fellow Dra-Warriors fully recognized him for. "_**Imperialdramon!!**_" The Dra-Warrior leader howled. His voice emanated a loud, booming effect that filled and shook the heavens.

"Our digimon is cool as always. Imperialdramon is hands down the best!" Davis happily boasted... until he and Ken both suddenly floated off the ground. Once he made wind of the situation, Davis panicked as he noticed he was already thirty feet off the ground. "WAAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS PART!!"

"Don't worry! Imperialdramon's pulling us in, Davis!" Ken reassured his friend as he and Davis were drawn inside a barrier atop Imperialdramon's back.

"Hang on you two!" Imperialdramon roared as he flew forward. While he moved, a sonic boom effect accompanied him. _HiSuzakumon, here I come you monster!_

"Let's go, Agumon! They're gonna need our help!" Masaru quickly turned as LoboBikermon slowly got off the ground. "Sorry about this, but..." He raced up to the biker. The determined teen punched him square in the jaw, knocking him down again. Following the punch, orange light imbued Masaru's hand and engulfed his entire body. He used this energy and firmly channeled it into his digivice. Shifting his view ahead, he watched as GeoGreymon dedigivolved back to Agumon (M). "Here we go! _**Digisoul Charge!! Overdrive!!**_"

"_**Agumon... Shinka!! ShineGreymon!!**_"

ShineGreymon glided through the air as he headed off to give support to his cohorts. He turned his view toward Madoudramon, who keenly observed him from afar.

"Interesting. So, this is that Digisoul Charge, Overdrive I've heard about," Madoudramon muttered as he glared toward Masaru. He chuckled evilly, his eyes firmly fixated on both ShineGreymon and Masaru. _He collects power by drawing power from digimon to grant his partner the energy essential for evolution. _"Masaru Daimon. You are quite a unique young man."

Phillipe turned toward SaberJaguarmon, who dedigivolved back to Jaguarmon. "Your turn, Jaguarmon!"

"Jaguarmon... _**Mega Shinka!!**_" The tiny feline jumped up as a golden orb surrounded her, enabling her frame to grow outward into a female, humanoid form. She emerged as a young Amazon woman garbed in armor. A pair of wings extended out her back as she flew up and cried out her name. "_**Artemismon!!**_"

Mercuremon turned back into Dimitro while holding his D-Scanner. The man looked firmly at his device and smirked, holding it in his palm.

"Let's join 'em, Andromon!" Kazu shouted as he and his android partner hurried toward the ongoing battle.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kouki scoffed as he walked up by Dimitro. "I know what I'm going to do..."

"...it's show time. Time to show off my goods! At last, my A-Hybrid form!" Dimitro announced while holding his D-Scanner overhead. His hands became imbued with data. "_**Execute!! Fusion Evolution!!**_" As he swiped his hand through his D-Scanner, both of his spirits came out and converged whilst rotating around his 'digitized' body. The two spirits immersed into his being, instilling his body with the power of the Spirits of Metal. Standing in place of Dimitro was a silver-bodied man whose skin was shiny. On top of that, his armor looked to be made of mirrors. Tiny, red eyes were visibly noticeable on his face behind a helmet with three vertical, blade-like protrusions coming from his forehead like horns. He struck a battle pose, completing his transformation. "_**Silvermon!!**_"

Upon witnessing the Warrior of Metal's transformation, everyone ceased fighting and stared at the silver-bodied man. Even Madoudramon showed hints of astonishment, witnessing Silvermon's ascension.

"Silvermon?! Wow, nice, Dimitro!" KaiserGreymon exclaimed.

"That's Dimitro's new A-Hybrid form?!" Suzakato diverted his attention from HiSuzakumon. He stared awestruck at Silvermon's appearance. "Awesome."

"Let's see what he can do in action," Gallantmon nodded.

Davis roared out. "He's shiny! But, heck, I can't deny he looks great!"

"So, this is the unique nature of the Legendary Warriors. Incredible," Ken murmured as he eyed Silvermon from high up.

"Not bad! Hey, Kouki!" Masaru called out to the last member of the group. "You're up!"

Kouki scoffed irritably in response. "Don't tell me what to do." He grabbed his digivice and firmly pressed his hand on top, invoking his Bio Hybrid Evolution power (restored to him under the condition of his cooperation with DATS). "That Spirit Evolution's not bad, but watch how a human with digimon data... the perfect hybrid invokes his full potential!" Suddenly, a lavender aura shrouded him all over. "_**Hyper Bio Extra Evolution!!**_" As his data aura swallowed him, Kouki grew into a gargantuan covered with blue Chrome Digizoid metal. Armed with a giant lance on his right arm, he swung the blade down and cleaved through the dry air. Four wings sprouted behind his back. He clenched his left hand, which was covered by a black glove. Underneath his shoulder guards, his arms were covered in pink metal. Sharp spikes mounted the top of his knees whilst settling on top of green knee guards. His feet were armed with three sharp claws. A long, blue metal long curled around his back area. The Bio-Hybrid digimon's draconian face was concealed behind a green visor, which was shaped to look akin to a pair of shades. He snarled, roaring out his name. "_**BioDarkdramon!!**_"

"Nice to have you back," ShineGreymon growled as he watched BioDarkdramon closing in.

"Just make sure and let get some shots in," BioDarkdramon heatedly stared at his former rival's digimon.

ShineGreymon turned, facing Madoudramon's direction. "Yeah, yeah."

"Let him have it, ShineGreymon!" Masaru roared as he jumped up to his partner, who caught Masaru and put him on his left shoulder.

"Hang on tight, Masaru!" ShineGreymon roared as he advanced toward Madoudramon.

Madoudramon readied himself and sprang up into the air. "Yes, come forth and face me. Know your place." _But, most importantly... we have to reach to Phoenix Gates. The Claws of Valmarmon is waiting for us beyond those gates!_

xxxxx

BlackGuilmon sprang back as he landed atop of a small hill. He pressed his hands together, invoking his digital energy to grant him the power to evolve straight to his mega-level form. He narrowed his eyes, keenly watching Gallantmon descending from the skies.

"I see you came alone to confront me, _brother_," BlackGuilmon said in a matter-of-factly manner. He chuckled in amusement. "How appropriate we pick up where we last left off."

"Takato has his own battle right now. This is just between you and me, BlackGuilmon!" Gallantmon roared, drawing out his holy lance - Gram. "Let's go!"

"As you wish, brother," the dark reptile smirked while his eyes turned red, glowing profusely. Then, a dark data cloud shrouded him completely, empowering the evil digimon as he grew into the exact size and stature as Gallantmon's height. "BlackGuilmon... _**Mega Shinka!! ChaosGallantmon!!**_" The dark purple-and-silver armored knight emerged, armed with his lance Balmung and unholy shield Gorgon. "Just remember, I am the antithesis of everything you represent, brother."

"You're not my brother," Gallantmon angrily rebuked. "Takato is the only one I'd consider close enough to call a brother."

"Human and digimon relations... how touching," ChaosGallantmon remarked as he swiftly jumped off the hill. He landed on the ground with a thud, his feet firmly left footprints into the earth. "Save me the dramatics, Gallantmon! Draw your lance!" With that, he lifted his Balmung and dashed forward to meet Gallantmon head-on.

Gallantmon repeated the same tactic as his 'evil' counterpart. He raised his lance, firing energy blasts at Gallantmon. "_**Lightning Joust!!**_"

"_**Chaos Disaster!!**_" ChaosGallantmon countered, raising his lance and fired repeated blasts that nullified Gallantmon's attack.

ChaosGallantmon and Gallantmon collided, slamming their shields against one another. The two knights clashed shields, pushing and attempting to size up each other's strength. Gallantmon saw an opening and thrust his lance forward. ChaosGallantmon quickly sidestepped Gallantmon's lance and sprang forward, knocking the Royal Knight member back. ChaosGallantmon jumped up into the air while throwing his cape around himself. Gallantmon shook his head and looked up to see ChaosGallantmon 'vanish' behind his cloak.

"He's gone?!"

"Not quite..."

Bewildered for a second, Gallantmon turned around. He was decked with full face of slam against his face. ChaosGallantmon had somehow appeared out of nowhere behind his brother and nailed him with his Gorgon Shield. Gallantmon was knocked back, resulting in him losing his own footing. Gallantmon knelt down over as ChaosGallantmon tried impaling his lance into the 'good' Knight. Gallantmon timed his brother's exact rhythm and jumped out of ChaosGallantmon's reach. Gallantmon retaliated by spinning himself upward. As a result, he created a small tornado, which picked up ChaosGallantmon.

"_**Spiral Saver!!**_"

"Ugh!" ChaosGallantmon grunted as the tornado he was caught within turned into a fire tornado. He covered himself while burst of combustible flames blasted him from all sides. "Darn... it! Blast you!"

Jumping out of his own tornado, Gallantmon chuckled at his 'evil' brother's expense.

"You... rotten... sneaky...!!"

"How do you like that one, _brother_?" Gallantmon remarked.

ChaosGallantmon spun around while unleashing his own tornado. It turned into a purple tornado, which put out Gallantmon's fire tornado. A purple mist covered up the skies, nullifying the fire completely.

"Impressive, but I've got tricks of my own," ChaosGallantmon replied.

"I can tell this is not going to be easy."

"Oh no. Not really. I'm going to humiliate you in front of that human partner of yours!"

Gallantmon glided upward as he prepared to engage ChaosGallantmon in aerial combat.

"Takato, I hope you and the others are doing fine," Gallantmon murmured while shifting his focus solely on ChaosGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon slightly pivoted his head and noticed a giant red gate shrouded by red crystals that stood twenty feet. _There! Beyond those Phoenix Gates... what we seek awaits us. But, first, I've got to lose this stubborn brother of mine!_

Once Gallantmon came within range, ChaosGallantmon slashed his lance and repelled the 'good' Knight back.

xxxxx

Two streaks of fire rocketed through the skies and collided. Their collisions resulted in explosive bursts of flames to dot the skies. Suzakato and HiSuzakumon rapidly flew around each other, weaving rings of fire around one another. Suzakato quickly threw a punch, which HiSuzakumon evaded. As HiSuzakumon vanished, a sonic boom effect accompanied him. Before Suzakato turned, HiSuzakumon planted his fist into the Beast Tamer's face.

"Hey, did you forget me?! _**Positron Laser!!**_" A voice from behind him called out.

HiSuzakumon whirled around as a condensed, purple beam rocketed toward him. A loud, resounding boom accompanied the beam as it closed it on HiSuzakumon. The Demon Beast crossed his arms in front and vanished. As the beam blasted through the Demon Beast's after image, Imperialdramon guided his beam into the skies. HiSuzakumon reappeared above Suzakato and HiSuzakumon while hovering over them.

"Hmmm," HiSuzakumon observed the Beast Tamers and the Dra-Warrior leader. "Not bad. You almost had me, Imperialdramon. You've improved, but... most importantly." He shifted his view over to Suzakato. "My counterpart is not too bad. Though, his reaction time sure is lacking."

Suzakato scoffed, furrowing his brows. "What...?"

"Hey, Takato! Are you ok?!" Davis called out to the Tamer.

"We almost had him, Imperialdramon," Ken said. "He's too fast. To make matters worse, he's a small target. It'll be difficult to hit him."

"Not if Imperialdramon spreads out his attacks!" Davis countered.

HiSuzakumon readied his bow and carefully evaluated his two adversaries. "It seems the sky is our domain. Preferably I prefer the ground, but aerial battle makes things more interesting." Shutting his eyes, HiSuzakumon summoned a fire aura that shrouded his entire body. He felt his entire body tense, augmenting the warrior's overall power. "I came here to collect the Claws of Valmarmon. I must revive my lord, for he will bring a new age. There's absolutely nothing you can do to prevent Lord Valmarmon's inevitable resurrection."

"Uh, yeah. About that... not going to happen," Davis retorted. "But thanks for playing '_Who Wants to Revive an Ancient Evil Digmon?_'"

Ken sweatdropped, scratching his head. "Nice way of putting things straight, Davis."

"I won't let you get away with mocking my lord," the Demon Beast frowned as his fire aura expanded, covering him from head to toe. "Time I show you why I exemplify as one of Lord Valmarmon's most effective soldiers!"

Suzakato growled. "Less talk..." He hurriedly flew toward HiSuzakumon and opened his right hand. "More action!_** Firepalm Blast!!**_"

"_**Hell's Arrow!!**_" HiSuzakumon shouted as he whirled around, shooting an arrow of fire that pierced through his torch blast. "Nice try."

Clenching his fists, Suzakato turned into a flaming human rocket. His entire body was entirely covered with flames, converting into his 'inferno' mode. "Don't get too cocky! I haven't even gone all out!"

Imperialdramon closed in as he provided Suzakato back-up.

"Then, show me all you've got, rookie," HiSuzakumon remarked until Imperialdramon sped across with another sonic boom accompanying his hypersonic movement. "Uh...?!" He responded with a perplexed look.

"No, you don't get cocky!" Imperialdramon roared, his voice boomed from above HiSuzakumon. "_**Mega Fire!!**_" Opening his mouth, the Dra-Warrior leader spewed a massive fireball at the Demon Beast. "Try this!"

HiSuzakumon evaded the forthcoming fireball and vanished, leaving an after image behind. The dark phoenix warrior reappeared thirty feet across the distance.

"That was close. I've got to be careful with the Dra-Warrior leader," HiSuzakumon scoffed as he watched Imperialdramon and Suzakato closing in. _Lord Valmarmon, I will ensure that you are revived. Just wait a little longer. Ugh, that boy... he's not half bad. _"I'll make sport of you, fake Warrior of Suzaku."

xxxxx

WarGreymon and Piedmon exchanged a flurry of blows. As Piedmon evaded his adversary's Dramon Destroyers, he timed WarGreymon's strikes proficiently and summoned dual swords in his hands. Piedmon seized both weapons and swung both swords, which WarGreymon stopped while raising his left-armed gauntlet. Piedmon and WarGreymon sized each other up, standing on equal grounds until Piedmon went for a leg sweep. WarGreymon jumped up and delivered a side kick, striking the Dark Master's face.

Reeling from WarGreymon's kick, Piedmon smiled calmly.

"C'mon, Piedmon! I've gotten much better since our last exchange!" Tai's partner proclaimed.

Piedmon smirked, holding both swords firmly in his grasps. "Indeed you have. I commend you."

"You don't understand what'll happen if you collect all seven pieces..."

"Lord Valmarmon is resurrected. I know the nitty, gritty details, my friend," the Dark Master laughed like the demented, wicked clown he truly was. "Just think, this never ending story will finally see a dramatic end. I'll be there to witness the grand end, but you, my friend, won't live to see it."

"Then, we'll just delay that end by taking the Claws first!"

Piedmon chuckled as he twirled his dual swords. "Oh, but I can't let you do that! Ha, ha!" He flung both swords at WarGreymon, causing him to put up his immediate guard. "_**Trump Swords!!**_"

"Great, deja vu!" WarGreymon growled as he watched as both swords faded transparently and passed through him. "This time. I'll know where to find them!"

"You're more than welcome to try!" Piedmon moved his hands, manipulating his swords via telekinesis. He moved both hands forward as the swords came heading behind WarGreymon's blind spot.

Tai quickly called out to his partner, warning him. "Behind-"

Before Tai could finish, WarGreymon turned and backhanded both swords aside.

"You got 'em before I even had to warn you! Nice one, WarGreymon!"

"I've got this one, Tai. I'm not the rookie I used to be."

Piedmon scoffed irritably. "So, you've refined your skills and have quicker reflexes. No matter." His annoyed frown faded as an evil smirk adorned his red-lipped, clown face. With a snap of his fingers, ten swords appeared as he 'launched' them telepathically toward WarGreymon. "Try these on for size! _**Trump Swords!!**_"

Gritting his teeth, Tai stood his ground and watched as WarGreymon pull his Brave Shield out front. "He's raising the stakes! Don't let up!"

"Heh, just who do you think you're talking to?" WarGreymon chuckled as he fully reinforced his Brave Shield, channeling energy to strength the shield with an aura. Standing his ground, WarGreymon felt the swords ricochet off his shield and rebound toward Piedmon. "Here! You can have your swords back!"

Piedmon didn't take long to conjure a counter spell. "_**Clown Trick!!**_" He roared, firing a beam through his hands and vaporized the ten swords in one successive shot. _He's gotten far better than I imagined. Being Omegamon augmented his overall strength. _"This little game of ours has to end."

"No more games," WarGreymon growled as he reattached his Brave Shield onto his back. "In regards to Valmarmon, NOTHING is a game!"

"You tell him, WarGreymon!" Tai shouted from the sidelines as he gripped his hands. He discreetly observed WarGreymon's improved battle prowess. "You haven't lost a step, old friend."

Piedmon jumped back ten feet as he and WarGreymon exchanged brief glances. He pivoted his head and noticed the Phoenix Gates situated in the distance. He also noticed KaiserGreymon, Artemismon and Phillipe hurrying toward the directing leading to the Phoenix Gates.

"You three won't get far," the Dark Master smirked.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Piedmon!" WarGreymon roared as he flew at Piedmon and delivered a headbutt.

Knocked back following WarGreymon's vicious blow, the Dark Master fell back and sprang up.

"They won't get far, WarGreymon. No, no," Piedmon smirked as he turned and faced the mega. "KaiserGreymon, Artemismon and that boy won't make it far. If you think you've beaten us to the piece, think again."

WarGreymon snarled as he encircled Piedmon. He sprang forward as he and Piedmon locked up, grabbing each other's hands while trying to outmuscle one another into submission. It didn't take long for WarGreymon to overpower and throw Piedmon easily into the air.

"Takuya! Phillipe! Artemismon! Look out for any traps they might've set!" WarGreymon roared out, calling to the two group members.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, KaiserGreymon and Artemismon led the advance toward the Phoenix Gates. Phillipe covered the ground while picking up the pace with his super speed. Once the trio covered about half the distance through the barren land, they stopped as a swarm of Bakemon and Vilemon flooded the vicinity in front of them. The amassed Nightmare Soldiers blocked the duo from reaching the Phoenix Gates.

Artemismon swiftly landed by Phillipe's side while readying her bow and arrow.

"Just what we didn't need," KaiserGreymon scoffed irritably, bringing his massive forward.

"Let's clear the path, Artemismon."

"Leave these creeps with KaiserGreymon and me," Artemismon said as she notched an arrow on her string and shot it at the Bakemon army.

As the arrow hit the Bakemon army, it released an encompassing aura of light that vaporized the Bakemon group altogether. As once army was destroyed, another swarm took its place. Vilemon flew at Artemismon and Phillipe in swarms. Phillipe countered as he ran through the Vilemon, revolving himself around the impish digimon and kicked up a large spinning tornado to send them off flying. Artemismon fired another arrow, which blasted through the Vilemon army and wiped them out in one shot.

KaiserGreymon drove his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground, generating nine fire dragons from the earth. "_**Pyro Dragons!!**_" He directed his nine dragons forward, letting them freely engulf and incinerate a large percentage of the enemy digimon. Bakemon and Vilemon alike were wiped out in seconds accompanied by their screams of anguish.

Phillipe raced through another Vilemon army, punching each one down with rapid, successive punches. One punch amounted and equaled to several hundred within a few seconds, which was enough to put down an army of thirty Vilemon.

"Sheesh, they don't make Vilemon like they used to," Artemismon scoffed as she fired another arrow, which vaporized another Bakemon army. "They're just stalling us!"

"Yeah, no joke," KaiserGreymon turned as he swung his sword, cutting two Bakemon in half. "The Phoenix Gates are just ahead of us!"

"No matter what... we have to reach the Phoenix Gates!" Phillipe stopped as he turned raced through another Vilemon army, knocking them down one by one as they fell like dominoes. Henceforth, a domino effect! "They don't make cannon fodder like they used to."

Pivoting her head, Artemismon watched as Madoudramon engaged both ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon in the distance. "Those two are holding that Madoudramon guy off. But, they're getting too close."

"Artemismon! Phillipe! Let's clean this area up!" The Z-Hybrid shouted. "Go, Masaru! ShineGreymon! BioDarkdramon!"

"Yeah, right!" The Victory Tamer reasserted as he ran around a Bakemon army, forging a tornado that engulfed them and threw them up into fifty feet into the air! As he turned, he, too, watched the two DATS members pressing closer to the Phoenix Gates. "Don't let him near the gates!"

xxxxx

Madoudramon flew right out of ShineGreymon's reach and teleported. The dark purple-armored digimon reappeared above ShineGreymon and chuckled in amusement.

"You find something funny?!" ShineGreymon snapped while glancing upward. He noted Madoudramon's massive dragon's wings behind his back, a mixture of dark violet and dark green. "Come down here!"

"I would like to play with you two, but I have more..." Madoudramon slowly shifted his view toward the Phoenix Gate. "...pressing matters to attend to."

Masaru roared out, clenching his fist. "You're not going anywhere!" With that, he jumped up to punch Madoudramon. However, as he came within reach of the dark purple-armored knight, Madoudramon produced a shield that he slipped behind. "_**Drago Oeil!!**_" He dropped his guard casually, letting Masaru punch his shield. The shield opened up, revealing a shiny red orb. As the orb glowed profusely, lasers shaped like dragons erupted from the shield.

"MASARU!!" ShineGreymon roared as he threw himself in front of Masaru, taking the full impact of Madoudramon's blasts.

"ShineGreymon!!" Masaru shouted.

BioDarkdramon glided behind Madoudramon, striking him with the blade built in his right arm.

"Hm?" Madoudramon turned, not batting an eye as BioDarkdramon attacked him head-on.

"_**Gigantic Lance!!**_"

"Nice try. Try my _**Enfer Klinge!!**_" Madoudramon howled, summoning a long saber mixed with the colors of silver and gold. He lifted his saber upward, countering BioDarkdramon's lance. Despite BioDarkdramon's larger weapon and size, Madoudramon seemingly overpowered Kouki's Bio-Hybrid strength. He swiftly flew toward BioDarkdramon and delivered two successive, blade slashes at Kouki's chest. "Think I'm through?! I'm not! _**Zorn du Drago!!**_"

BioDarkdramon grimaced as Madoudramon's body radiated with dark purple flames, which formed into a dragon of dark flames and crashed into BioDarkdramon. Just then, ShineGreymon came up from behind and spread his massive wings, casting a giant shadow over Madoudramon's area.

"_**Glorious Burst!!**_" ShineGreymon roared, fully concentrating on an accumulating light energy inside his wings. As he fully collected his energy to their utmost limit, he fired and launched a swarm of successive, rapid beams at Madoudramon.

"_**Zorn du Drago!!**_" Madoudramon countered as he forged another dragon of dark flames, letting it freely swim through the air while negating the light beams. However, one beam luckily passed by his dragon and hit him in his left side. "Augh!" _Should've learned not to get too carried away. _"Humph! Marvel at this, ShineGreymon! _**Hell's Judgment!!**_" He raised his blade into the air as dark electricity crackled intensely along Enfer Klinge. "Marvel at the fact you, your friend, and the boy lasted this long with me!"

"Don't take us lightly, you cocky...!" Masaru snapped. "_**Geo Grey Sword!!**_"

To counter Madoudramon's forthcoming attack, ShineGreymon's right hand became imbued with a flash of fire. A massive sword was immediately summoned out of the burst of flames and appeared in his right hand. ShineGreymon bellowed as he lifted the sword in front while the dark lightning bolts arched in mid-air and rocketed downward. The mega digimon raised the weapon high above his head. The top of the blade nullified Madoudramon's attack... but it only proved as a momentary distraction for Madoudramon to implement his next counterattack.

"ShineGreymon! Above us!" Masaru warned his partner to pivot his direction. He and ShineGreymon glance up to see Madoudramon levitating over them. "How does he move so fast?!"

"You two impress me. I commend you very much, but like I said I have more important matters," Madoudramon said, further charging the blade of his sword. He delivered two slashes - the first was delivered vertically and the second horizontally. "_**Barra Scuro!!**_"

Raising his sword to counter Madoudramon's attack, the power behind Madoudramon's attack knocked ShineGreymon back. ShineGreymon roared as he was pushed into a nearby wall face while holding Masaru, keeping him from falling out of his hands. Madoudramon closely eyed his two fallen opponents and rocketed toward the Phoenix Gate.

"Nothing is going to stop me from obtaining the first of Lord Valmarmon's pieces. NOTHING!" Madoudramon yelled out, accompanied by a booming effect behind his voice.

"No way! You're not going anywhere!" Masaru exclaimed as he his way through ShineGreymon's fingers. "C'mon, ShineGreymon! We have to stop him!"

Revived by Masaru's determined valor, ShineGreymon stood upright and pulled himself out of the wall face. He propelled himself upward and glided off in pursuit of Madoudramon. BioDarkdramon shook his head and growled.

"No... way. He's mine!" BioDarkdramon growled as he propelled into the air and chased after ShineGreymon. "Masaru, you're not hogging all the fun from me!"

xxxxx

Atolmdramon gaped his mouth and released black flames at Silvermon. "_**Black Flame!!**_"

Silvermon crossed his forearms together, gathering accumulated energy in his arms. "_**Mirror Shot!!**_" He nullified Atolmdramon's black flames with energy beams fired out of mirrors embedded on his body.

"Nice one, Dimitro!" Kazu shouted as he charged at Atolmdramon and elbowed him in the back.

As Kazu knocked him back, Atolmdramon was thrown right into Andromon. The android digimon greeted him with a quick barrage of missiles.

"_**Gatling Attack!!**_"

While on the receiving end of a missile bombardment, Atolmdramon was knocked into the air. Atolmdramon plummeted to the ground but quickly landed down on all fours, shaking off the effects of being struck by varied attacks. Silvermon, Kazu, and Andromon closed on Atolmdramon much to the dragon's chagrin. Atolmdramon growled and jumped back on his hind legs, his eyes glowed red profusely while shifting to a 'berserk' state of mind.

"_**Berserker Rage!!**_" Atolmdramon bellowed, his voice became deeper as a result. "Now, you've made me... MAD!!"

"Stay together! He can't defeat the three of us!" Silvermon shouted in encouragement to his colleagues.

Kazu nodded. "Right."

Andromon added. "Here he comes!"

"RAUUUGHHH!!!" Atolmdramon screamed as he charged forward, his feet smashed through the earth as he pressed onward. Pivoting his view to the left side, he blitzed toward Kazu and Andromon. The two jumped out of the way, narrowly being struck down. He stopped as Silvermon jumped onto his back and applied a stranglehold around the dragon's neck. "Raugh! Let go!"

Silvermon clenched his teeth while holding tightly around Atolmdramon, refusing to relinquish his hold.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Phoenix Gates/8:37 AM**_

Madoudramon was within reach of the Phoenix Gates. He could taste and savor every moment of reaching his long destination. This was the moment he and his group longed for. The chance of obtaining the first piece of the Demon God Digimon was within Madoudramon's firm grasp. The closer he reached the gates, the more he could feel Valmarmon's wicked presence inside the Claws.

Nothing would stop him... at least not on any other given day.

ShineGreymon, Masaru, and BioDarkdramon trailed behind Madoudramon.

Madoudramon scoffed irritably. "You three just refuse to learn your place. Pity."

Suddenly, a burst of lightning shot down from the skies and abruptly forced Madoudramon to cease his advancement. Startled by the sudden lightning bolt, ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon delayed any further movement.

"What was that?!" Masaru cried out.

The dark purple-armored knight angrily narrowed his eyes as he looked up. Behind his visor, his evil eyes caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure descending from the skies. The source of the lightning bolt came directly from this individual. Madoudramon recognized the figure from first glance without even guessing.

"So, it's you... Daimaomon, one of the seven Mao Kings," Madoudramon muttered.

A demonic, lowly evil voice called out accompanied by deep laughter. "Didn't you think it'd be so _obvious_, Madoudramon?!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato and Gallantmon: You want the Claws?! You'll have to go through all of us first!

Madoudramon: Daimaomon, we must put aside our differences. _They_ are our common enemy! We must tear their team dynamics apart!

KaiserGreymon: If Madoudramon wasn't bad enough, now we've got a Mao King to tangle with?

Tai: Don't falter! We've got to press on!

WarGreymon: To the Phoenix Gates!

Imperialdramon: Don't let them near the Claws!

HiSuzakumon: Nothing will keep us from obtaining what we seek!

Masaru: Hey, who's that?!

Apollomon: I am the guardian of the Phoenix Gates. I am Apollomon, one of the Olympus Twelve digimon.

Madoudramon: Where are the Claws?!

Suzakato: What is that...?!

ValClawmon: After taking over a digimon host, I have come to life! I am ValClawmon!

Davis: Freaky!

Ken: ValClawmon?!

Artemismon: Phillipe, we have to stop them!

Daimaomon: Not as long as I'm here!

Piedmon: If I'll do the honors, next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Breach the Phoenix Gates! Claws of Valmarmon Found!**_

Masaru: The piece is ours!

Madoudramon: Not if we have anything to say about it.

xxxxx

**A/N: **The first Valmarmon piece hunt will pick up next time in this two-parter. Originally, this was going to be just a single chapter, but I decided... what the heck? Why not just split this chapter into two parts? Granted, I did leave off on a cliffhanger just as Daimaomon arrives. ;)

I went ahead and jumped right into the battles. Not to mention things came and went very quickly here. Next, some of you will note I've utilized fanon digimon. Some are mine and others are from other authors. The Bikermon crew and LoboBikermon (based off Lobo from DC comics) are characters made by one of my old acquaintances and fans, Max Acorn. He doesn't write many fics nowadays, but I've been given permission from him to use his characters as long as I give credit to him.

What else was noteworthy? Oh, Dimitro debuts his A-Hybrid form! Silvermon, a fan made digimon cooked up by LazerWulf. Hope you guys liked Dimitro's new digimon form. He was originally supposed to be called Platinummon, but Silvermon just rolls off the tongue much better. Besides, the element mercury, from which Mercuremon derives his name, is sometimes known as _quicksilver, _so 'Silvermon' we decided. :D

Judging by the preview, yep... Apollomon will debut. Merukimon (whose Japanese name is Mercurymon, which is the English name of Mercuremon, so we decided to stick with the dub name to avoid confusion) already showed up (and was deleted) in Data Squad, but Apollomon is the first of the Olympus Twelve to show up in YYGDM. Now's the perfect time to introduce them into this series. Most of the guardians of the Valmarmon pieces will be members of the Olympus Twelve. Cool, huh?

Anyway, those biker digimon were just a warm-up. Madoudramon's group and Daimaomon's crew will provide the real challenge for the Digiteam. The race for the Claws of Valmarmon is on next time!

Anyway, read and comment. Leave a review after you finish. ;)

Take care and stay gold.


	14. Breach the Gates! Claws of Valmarmon!

Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** Yeah, this was actually supposed to be just a long single chapter. But, I decided to split this up into two parts. I hope you don't mind. At least there's a ton of fighting to make up for it.

Let's see who gets the Claws first. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 14

_**Breach the Phoenix Gates! Claws of Valmarmon Found!**_

xxxxx

_**O**__**utside the Phoenix Gates/8:39 AM**_

"There's someone up there!" ShineGreymon called out.

"Yeah, just now figuring that out, are you? You're a dense one," BioDarkdramon snidely remarked as he watched the ominous figure descend in front of Madoudramon.

Madoudramon scoffed. "Daimaomon, I thought you'd given up looking for the Claws. I've already taken care of you once before."

Finally revealed, Daimaomon presented himself formally and bowed. He pivoted his head, addressing to Madoudramon.

"Thanks to you and those humans, my group and I have utilized this occasion to take what we need," Daimaomon's smile broadened into a wicked grin. A long, snake-like tongue slithered out between his two sharp fangs. "I didn't come alone. My men have already scattered to engage the others."

"This isn't the time for you to avenge your pitiful loss to me, Daimaomon. Let it go," Madoudramon demanded.

"I'll defeat you and take the Claws of Valmarmon to augment my own power!" Daimaomon declared as he flew toward Madoudramon and shot two beams out of his palms. "_**Daimao-ku Crusher!!**_"

As the beam shot toward him, Madoudramon evaded the beam and let it freely fly toward the trio behind him.

"HEADS UP!!" Masaru shouted.

ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon caught the beam with their blades, redirecting it toward Daimaomon. The Mao King flew out of the beam's direction and allowed it to blast through the Phoenix Gates, ripping through the reinforced door that protected the sacred passageway from outside forces.

"So, it seems the defensive barriers are down," Daimaomon chuckled deeply as he witnessed his own attack redirected and used as a battering ram to destroy Phoenix Gate. "Once every digicycle, the defense barriers are lowered in order to conserve energy and re-enhance the barriers. Right, Madoudramon? Your timing has always been so annoyingly precise and accurate."

"Yes, but don't think you'll find the piece right away once you enter. It's not sitting out in the open like the Destiny Stones from Azulongmon's world," the dark purple-armored knight assessed. "In any case, thank you. Now, you've granted me easier access."

"Heh, think again, fool," Daimaomon snarled as he launched himself at Madoudramon. "The Claws are mine!" With that, he raised his right hand and fired another demonic-powered beam at his adversary. "_**Daimao-ku Crusher!!**_"

While a dark fire aura shrouded him, Madoudramon countered by unleashing a dark dragon of flames. "_**Zorn du Drago!!**_"

While the two attacks collided, they nullified one another. Daimaomon glided right in front of Madoudramon and punched him in the face. Madoudramon turned his head, letting Daimaomon's fist miss narrowly.

"They're... fighting each other?!" Masaru was dumbstruck by this sudden event. "Hey, the gate is open! Let's move!"

"Right! Let's go!" ShineGreymon called out as he dove toward the gate.

"I'll get to it first!" BioDarkdramon roared.

Just as the two mega digimon dove closer toward the gate, they collided into each other. ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon knocked one another back, causing the two to glare at each other with anger.

"Hey, watch where you're doing!" BioDarkdramon roared. "Masaru, your stupid partner had to get in my way!"

"You should've let us by first! ShineGreymon's faster!"

ShineGreymon raised his sword and pointed it toward BioDarkdramon. "This is our chance! We can't be arguing now!"

"Shut your mouth! I can get through the gate first! I'll find that piece before they do!" BioDarkdramon snapped.

While the trio exchanged heated words, Madoudramon and Daimaomon faced each other with bemused glances. Their perplexed looks shifted into a sly, devilish intentions.

"I sense some dissension in the ranks, Daimaomon," Madoudramon whispered.

The Mao King furrowed his brows while rubbing his chin. "Indeed, but their problems have nothing to do with us."

"Yes, it does. This is our chance to seize the piece from right under their noses," Madoudramon stated, piercing a cold glare into Daimaomon's eyes.

Daimaomon seized Madoudramon by his right arm and gathered a ball of dark energy in one hand.

"Let's put our differences aside, Daimaomon. We shouldn't be opposing _each other_. Our common enemy lies in front of us. We must tear their team dynamics apart, Daimaomon! Think about it... once we have the Claws, Lord Valmarmon will give you anything you desire. He'll even grant you an army, land, and power as accommodations. All you need to do... is help us... help me. Any differences we might have had in the past... let's put it all aside."

Daimaomon held a tighter grip on Madoudramon's arm until he dropped his arm. As his dark energy ball faded, the Mao King lowered his guard and looked Madoudramon directly into his eyes.

"Let's nip this bud immediately, Daimaomon. What do you say?"

As Madoudramon extended his right hand forward, Daimaomon gawked at his rival's hand. The Madoudramon camp formally proposed a truce to one of the seven Mao Kings. Naturally, Daimaomon would've turned down any offer given to him, but there was more to offer from this proposition. Daimaomon was the type who would only join an alliance if it benefited him.

"Daimaomon, what's your answer?" Madoudramon inquired, impatiently waiting his rival's answer.

Daimaomon stood afloat silently and crossed his arms. "..."

xxxxx

"What in the Digital World's name...?!" Imperialdramon shouted as he, Suzakato, and HiSuzakumon watched as humanoid snake arrived on a hover board. "Wait, I know you!"

A perplexed Suzakato gawked toward Vipermon. "Who is this guy, Imperialdramon? You know him?"

"He's one of Daimaomon's most loyal soldiers," the Dra-Warrior proclaimed. "Vipermon, so, you and Daimaomon are here. I suspect you're after the Claws of Valmarmon as well?"

Vipermon laughed between his forced hisses. "Correct. We're here to claim the artifact that you all seek. It'll become property of Lord Daimaomon soon enough."

"Daimaomon...? Wait, you mean..." Suzakato reflected on one of Granasmon and Huanglongmon's final warnings about the Mao Kings. "One of the seven Mao Kings? Aw, nuts. You mean... we just stumbled into their turf?!"

"HiSuzakumon scoffed as he heatedly pointed toward Vipermon. "You wish to delay my lord's resurrection? I won't allow that."

"Get bent. Valmarmon's best days are behind him. Lord Daimaomon's going to be running this Digital Realm," Vipermon cackled, flicking his forked tongue out. "Your groups are in our way. You'd best stand aside... unless you want to pick a fight with us!"

"To keep you from getting the Claws, then we'd be happy to oblige!" Suzakato roared as he flew ahead and launched a barrage of fire blasts at Vipermon. "_**Firepalm Bombardment!!**_" He called out, utilizing one of his newest variations of the Firepalm Blast.

"_**Viper Spit!!**_" The snake retaliated as he spat venomous saliva, which engulfed the fire balls and nullified them. "Nice try."

"Then, try this!" Suzakato roared as he rocketed forward and threw his right fist across, which Vipermon evaded by maneuvering his hovercraft around. "Missed?!"

Vipermon opened his mouth and pulled a blade out of it. He readied his weapon and flew in to impale Suzakato.

"_**Positron Laser!!**_"

Suddenly, a beam accompanied by a resounding boom shot toward Vipermon. The hovercraft-riding digimon swayed his vehicle around, barely evading the massive beam heading toward him. The beam passed through into the air, cutting through the serene white clouds. Vipermon slowly turned his hovercraft as HiSuzakumon appeared in front of him. HiSuzakumon seized Vipermon's neck and clenched tightly, causing the snake digimon to cringe and gasp.

"Hey... let go..."

"I'll cut you a deal. Why don't you work with us? We're both after the same thing and we have common enemies..."

Vipermon scoffed between his shallow breaths. "...yeah... like we'd work for... you... trash..."

HiSuzakumon tightened his grip.

"ACK!" Vipermon gasped.

"I believe your esteemed leader is already cutting a deal with Madoudramon," HiSuzakumon smirked, which was accompanied with an evil chuckle. "Besides, it seems there are those within your camp..." The Demon Beast turned toward Suzakato and Imperialdramon, referring to three of their teammates. "I wonder. Can your teammates truly co-exist?"

Vipermon blinked and shifted his view toward Suzakato. "If this is true, then your team has a few kinks you might need to work on."

"NONSENSE!!" Imperialdramon roared as his entire body glowed a white aura of light. "Imperialdramon... _**Mode Change!!**_" Within a few seconds, the dragon turned into a bipedal behemoth with his Positron Cannon mounted on his right arm. "_**Fighter Mode!!**_"

"Don't listen to that guy, Takato!" Davis shouted from atop of Imperialdramon's right shoulder. "He's obviously trying to pull a few strings!"

"How dare he insinuate that there's dissension in our team!" Ken exclaimed.

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode turned toward HiSuzakumon and Vipermon.

"You're right! How dare you try and knock us off our game!" Suzakato cried out as he flew toward HiSuzakumon. Clenching his right fist, a fire aura engulfed him and allowed him to propel forward.

"Stupid boy..." HiSuzakumon scoffed as he prepared to launch another fire arrow.

"Allow me!" Vipermon hissed while pressing a switch on his hover board, which unlocked and released ten rockets from a compartment.

As the missiles flew toward Suzakato, the Warrior of Suzaku stopped and blasted them with his Firepalm Bombardment.

Raising both hands into the air, HiSuzakumon's body was imbued with a bright red aura. The peaceful, blue skies turned red and the clouds turned black, as if the scenery shifted into a horrifying imagery akin to Hell itself. Then, HiSuzakumon dropped both arms and summoned a downpour of flames from the dark clouds.

"_**Rain of Fire!!**_" HiSuzakumon shouted as he brought down a downpour of scorching flames down on Imperialdramon and Suzakato.

"WHAT?! FLAMING RAIN?!" Davis panicked, his eyes and mouth gaped in bewilderment.

"Takato! Can you try and absorb that?!" Ken called out.

"I can, but..." Suzakato whirled around as Vipermon moved in and struck him with his long, prehensile tail. "Uh!" The Warrior of Suzaku was knocked right into Imperialdramon's waiting arms.

"HANG ON!!" Imperialdramon roared as he raised his right arm. His cannon produced a barrier, which shielded him, Davis, Ken, and Suzakato from HiSuzakumon's attack.

As more fire bombarded Imperialdramon, the Dra-Warrior leader descended to the ground. Lifting his head, Imperialdramon counterattacked with his Positron Laser. As the condensed beam blasted through the fiery precipitation, HiSuzakumon swayed to the side. Evading Imperialdramon's beam, HiSuzakumon rocketed up as Vipermon followed up into the air.

"Hm, seems they're more trouble than I initially thought," Vipermon observed the Imperialdramon and Suzakato. "So, Lord Daimaomon is forging an alliance with your leader?"

"Madoudramon wishes to make a truce," HiSuzakumon stated. "I can read his thoughts. He and Daimaomon are close to an agreement. What do you say? Your enemy is our enemy."

"You're right. As much as I loathe Madoudramon, I can understand where he's coming from," Vipermon nodded. "All right. I'm in, but the others might not be so convinced."

"We'll let them be the judge of that," HiSuzakumon said as he flew off toward the direction to the Phoenix Gate. "Follow me!"

Vipermon didn't hesitate as he flew his hover board, following HiSuzakumon's path.

"Where are those two chickens going?!" The Digi-Destined of Miracles snarled angrily. "Let's go after them, Imperialdramon!"

"They're heading toward the location of the Claws!" Ken said.

Suzakato shook his head and flew out of Imperialdramon's hands. "Then that's where we're going! Follow them!"

xxxxx

"Ugh!" WarGreymon and Piedmon were knocked back by two swift hand strikes.

Their attacker was Slicermon, who ambushed the two digimon before they had a chance to settle their score. Slicermon stood atop of a rock pedestal and tilted his head, staring over the fallen Piedmon.

"You..." An incensed Piedmon raised his head. He angrily glared at Slicermon and picked up a sword. "You're Slicermon, one of Daimaomon's soldiers. I knew I sensed something foul nearby." As he stood upright, Piedmon threw his swords at Slicermon.

The finger-bladed digimon rotated around in response. Piedmon's swords ricocheted off his finger blades. Slicermon lunged toward Piedmon and engaged blows with the Dark Master. Piedmon somersaulted away, picking up one of his swords. As Piedmon thrust his sword upward, Slicermon's hand blades parried the Dark Master's sword. Slicermon seized Piedmon's weapon and threw it aside. Slicermon brought down his finger claws over Piedmon.

"Any last words, Piedmon?"

"..._**Clown Trick!!**_"

_Fwoom!_

Piedmon repelled Slicermon, sending a magical beam into him. The finger-bladed digimon was knocked into the air and landed on the ground, crouched on all fours. Piedmon stood his ground while fiercely glaring down Slicermon.

WarGreymon stood up, raising his head. Befuddled by the situation, he glanced around and noted Slicermon on the opposite side of the area.

"Slicermon?! Then, that means...!" WarGreymon noted as he sprang to his feet and readily faced Slicermon's direction. "Daimaomon, he's..."

"Lord Daimaomon has come to claim what's rightfully his," Slicermon chortled while licking his claw fingers. "The Claws of Valmarmon."

"Sorry, but finders keepers," Piedmon snorted as he magically summoned another set of dual swords in his hands. "Neither Daimaomon nor these digi-fools are taking the Claws. That's reserved only for me and Madoudramon."

"Not on my watch!" WarGreymon roared as he lunged at Piedmon, who jumped up out of the warrior's reach. As WarGreymon came into blows with Slicermon, the two exchanged claw strikes. "I'll never let one of the Mao Kings get his hands on that artifact!"

Slicermon parried WarGreymon's strikes. "Too bad he's already near the Phoenix Gate. Try and stop him if you can!"

Meanwhile, Tai overheard the trio's exchange of words. He heard everything pertaining to Daimaomon and his apparent plan to obtain the Claws of Valmarmon. He closed in, hiding behind stones.

"Daimaomon?" Tai whispered. _Right. Weren't we warned about these Mao Kings? _

Suddenly, WarGreymon and Piedmon watched as Slicermon sprang into mid-air. The finger-clawed digimon curled into a ball and launched himself across the wasteland. He hurried across the landscape, rolling toward the Phoenix Gates. WarGreymon and Piedmon immediately pursued Slicermon. Piedmon blasted WarGreymon back with a Clown Trick and raced ahead, leaving WarGreymon behind.

"Darn... you... Piedmon!" WarGreymon growled.

"WarGreymon!" Tai emerged from his hiding spot and ran by his partner's side. "We have to go after them."

"Madoudramon and Daimaomon are over there. No doubt there's going to be a throwdown between those two to claim the Claws."

"This has turned into a three-way race," the Digi-Destined of Courage asserted as he jumped on WarGreymon's back. "We need to catch up! Step on it, WarGreymon!"

Nodding in reply, WarGreymon rocketed into the air and pursued the two villains. Initially boosting his flight speed, WarGreymon closed in on Piedmon and Slicermon's direction. Tai noticed Daimaomon and Madoudramon facing each other whilst in mid-air near the Phoenix Gate.

"There's the Phoenix Gate!"

"But it's been breached, Tai!" WarGreymon replied. "That's not all. I see Daimaomon and Madoudramon. No, could we be too late?"

xxxxx

Gallantmon and ChaosGallantmon ceased their battle as a humanoid mantis digimon arrived. Mantoidmon momentarily garnered the knights' attention and took off flying toward the Phoenix Gate.

"If you wish to take the Claws of Valmarmon, face Lord Daimaomon at the Phoenix Gate, if you dare!" Mantoidmon buzzed while gliding off into the distance.

"Daimaomon's arrived?! No! We won't be denied the Claws of Valmarmon!" ChaosGallantmon exclaimed as he followed Mantoidmon's direction. "Brother, stop me if you can!"

Gallantmon looked up as he noticed Suzakato flying ahead toward the Phoenix Gate. "Takato?! He's going the same way!" Wasting no time, the Exalted Knight hurried up and picked up the pace while following Suzakato's direction. _I can feel a lot of activity nearby! They've must have finally opened the Phoenix Gates! We can't allow Madoudramon's group or Daimaomon's cronies take the Claws of Valmarmon! Takato, we can't afford to let either of those guys steal the Claws!_

Rejuvenated with the sheer desire to stop the enemy, Gallantmon accelerated his pace and steadily ran through the desolate landscape. Nothing would keep Gallantmon from reaching the Phoenix gate even if it meant battling both Madoudramon and Daimaomon.

xxxxx

"Look out!" Andromon warned Kazu and Silvermon as a barrage of black hearts hurdled toward them.

"_**Heartache!!**_" WyvernMonzaemon roared while producing black heart bubbles out his potbelly gut.

The group scattered while avoiding being hit by the black hearts. Even Atolmdramon dodged the black heart bubbles and blew flames to destroy the bubbles. WyvernMonzaemon pressed one foot down while his entire frame vanished in the blink of an eye. The giant bear reappeared in front of Andromon, Kazu, and Silvermon. He raised his giant right paw and swung down, smashing the ground into rubble. The trio sprang up, avoiding close contact with the larger monster.

"Hmmm? Running away?!" WyvernMonzaemon frowned, furrowing his brows. As he crouched over, she jumped and catapulted himself into mid-air - much to the trio's dismay. "You won't get away!"

"WAH! This bear's something else!" Kazu exclaimed.

Silvermon lunged at WyvernMonzaemon and produced a condensed beam through one of his mirrors. "_**Mirror Shot!!**_"

As the beam struck WyvernMonzaemon, it knocked him across the air. Andromon rocketed upward and unleashed a barrage of missiles, which bombarded the wicked bear. While the initial battle continued, Atolmdramon seized this opportunity to scurry off toward the Phoenix Gate.

"Hey! That creep is getting away!" Kazu heatedly pointed toward the dragon, who raced off on foot. "Follow him!"

Propelled by boosters underneath his feet, Andromon flew forward. He dropped down to pick up Kazu and Silvermon, who landed on the ground after WyvernMonzaemon was taken down. The trio headed off into the distance, following Atolmdramon.

WyvernMonzaemon slowly got off the ground where he crashed. He quickly dusted himself off and pivoted his head, facing the direction the trio was heading. The bear sprang twenty feet across. He repeated this process, hastening his pace as means to catching up to the group.

"Neither of you will stop Lord Daimaomon's rise!" WyvernMonzaemon shouted while continually pursuing his adversaries.

xxxxx

KaiserGreymon, Phillipe, and Artemismon cut through the Bakemon and Vilemon remnants. However, in their place, an army of black, shadowy figures that lacked any distinct features, save for subtle gray outlines to distinguish them from the background. Most of them stood upright while a few crouched over with distinctive hunchbacks. The only real distinctive features were their crimson eyes.

These black, soulless creatures, a writhing mass of them, came right out of the woodwork with a single purpose in mind: to kill their enemies, no matter who they are.

All of them were armed with swords.

"So, tell me. Who are these freaks, Artemismon?" KaiserGreymon inquired, carefully eyeing the black-bodied creatures.

"YamiSenshimon. They're the foot soldiers serving Daimaomon, one of the seven Mao Kings," Artemismon affirmed as two YamiSenshimon closed in toward her and Phillipe.

Phillipe nodded. "There's a lot of them, but nothing we can't handle."

"Watch out, Phillipe-kun!"

As a YamiSenshimon sprang forward, Phillipe spun around the sword-wielding shadow warrior, forming a funnel cloud that picked up and launched the warrior into the air. Artemismon fired an arrow, blasting through a horde of YamiSenshimon. Other YamiSenshimon avoided the burst of holy light produced by the arrow and scattered. They quickly formed a circle around Artemismon, who didn't seem deterred by their tactical formation.

The Amazon rushed the YamiSenshimon, kicking one down and backhanding another. A YamiSenshimon jumped on her back, but she quickly threw him off. She turned and punched yet another YamiSenshimon down.

"I don't even need my arrows to fight these creeps! C'mon!" Artemismon shouted a battle cry as she flew up into the air and dove through the YamiSenshimon hordes.

KaiserGreymon roared as he swung his sword overheard, spinning it rapidly. He dropped the sword, gathering enough energy to produce a crossbow-like weapon. Mounting his weapon, he let loose destructive fire at the YamiSenshimon. "_**Dragonfire Crossbow!!**_" Clearing the path, he let Artemismon and Phillipe free entry toward the Phoenix Gates.

"Go, guys! I'll cover you!" KaiserGreymon barked an order as he distracted the other YamiSenshimon.

"Let's head toward the Phoenix Gate, Artemismon!"

"Grab my hand!" She called out.

Picking up his pace, Phillipe raced ahead as he watched Artemismon lowering over him. She extended her right hand and waited for Phillipe to grab. The boy sprang up, grabbing a hold of Artemismon's free hand while the Amazon flew ahead carrying him. Artemismon pulled the weight of Phillipe and carried him in her arms. KaiserGreymon caught up to the duo as he flew alongside them.

"They're coming, but they can't reach us as long as we're aerial," KaiserGreymon affirmed.

"Thank you, KaiserGreymon. You too, Artemismon."

"Anything for _you,_ Phillipe-kun," she smiled, her cheeks flushed. Taking her mind off Phillipe, she stared ahead at the Phoenix Gate. "We're getting closer!"

"That's the Phoenix Gate? It's so majestic and beautiful," the boy stated, his eyes widened and was enthralled by the ancient monument. "Wait, the gates..."

Artemismon replied. "...they're open. Look!"

Narrowly shifting his view ahead, KaiserGreymon added. "The enemy has breached them!"

"And I see our friends!" Phillipe pointed out to Suzakato, Gallantmon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, ShineGreymon, BioDarkdramon, and company. "We've just arrived in the middle of the battle!"

"Get ready, Phillipe-kun," the Amazon said while she descended toward the battlefield. "And we didn't come alone." Shifting her eyes back, she noticed the YamiSenshimon scattered through the landscape in a massive flood of blackness. "Let's do what we can and enter the gates."

"I know!" Phillipe exclaimed while shifting his view toward the heated battlegrounds.

"Here we come, guys!" KaiserGreymon roared out, reaching the outskirts near the Phoenix Gates.

xxxxx

In the meantime, ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon continued to exchange heated words. Masaru attempted to intervene on behalf of ShineGreymon, but he was greeted with a tail swipe from BioDarkdramon. It became evidently clear that Madoudramon was accurate in his assumption.

There was dissension in the Digiteam's ranks. No amount of pleading would let cooler heads prevail between the 'battle hungry' trio.

"C'mon, the gate is right in front of us!" ShineGreymon exclaimed as he raced through the broken entry.

Suddenly, assorted beams shot from above and bombarded the ground in front of ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon stepped back while balancing his largely framed body. Masaru whirled around as he watched Daimaomon descending from the skies with Madoudramon. BioDarkdramon readied his long blade and fiercely gazed at the two villains.

"What now?!" Masaru snapped.

"Heh, it seems I've had a change of heart," Daimaomon smirked evilly as he turned and faced Madoudramon. "I've come to the realization that I shouldn't be opposing someone who shares my views towards you. If there's anything that I abhor more than Madoudramon, it's..." He paused momentarily and put his right hand out, forming a ball of energy in his palm. "...humans and partner digimon."

"What are you... ah, damn. You've got to be kidding me!" Masaru shouted as he realized that a new 'unholy' alliance was formed right away. "You two just formed an alliance?!"

"We have different reasons for acquiring the Claws of Valmarmon," the Mao King said. "But, that doesn't change the fact we have common enemies. Ever heard the old saying,'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

"Now, you three are in the way. Be gone," Madoudramon raised his blade overhead.

"YOU TWO STAY AWAY FROM THAT GATE!!" Imperialdramon's roar boomed out from the distance.

Everyone whirled around as Imperialdramon (carrying Davis and Ken) and Suzakato arrived at the scene. However, HiSuzakumon and Vipermon arrived at the same time. Piedmon, Slicermon, and WarGreymon (carrying Tai) also arrived following HiSuzakumon and Vipermon. More of the group members filed right in. Mantoidmon, ChaosGallantmon, and Gallantmon arrived at the scene just in time. Atolmdramon, Kazu, Andromon, Silvermon, and WyvernMonzaemon joined in as the front Phoenix Gate was quickly being crowded. Finally, KaiserGreymon, Artemismon, and Phillipe arrived with the YamiSenshimon.

"Well, well, so, it seems all the players have arrived," Madoudramon smirked evilly as he shifted his view toward everyone. "Now things will become even more unpredictable."

"Indeed, which one will take the Claws of Valmarmon?" Daimaomon folded his arms as he nodded to his four main clansmen. "Devil Clan! Come forth!"

Upon hearing their leader summon them, Vipermon jumped up. Then, Mantoidmon, Slicermon, and WyvernMonzaemon jumped right in one by one. Finally, the YamiSenshimon scurried forward as they formed a barricade encompassing Daimaomon and his men.

"Humans and digimon pets, you've come far! But, this is where you end!" Daimaomon roared out, declaring a premature victory against the Digiteam.

ChaosGallantmon, Atolmdramon, Piedmon, and HiSuzakumon sprang forward as they assembled a line formation in front of Madoudramon.

"And don't forget us," Madoudramon asserted.

Befuddled by what was transpiring, Slicermon asked Daimaomon inquisitively. "What's this all about? I thought Madoudramon's group was our enemy, too?"

"Change of plans," Daimaomon declared. "Madoudramon, consider this unholy alliance of ours a done deal. It's them against our two amassed forces."

"Indeed. They don't have a chance," Madoudramon replied. "Well, Tamers? What do you and your friends have to say? Can you possibly think you have any chance of ensnaring the Claws of Valmarmon?"

Suzakato rebuked angrily. "Of course, we do! Even if you creeps just decided to forge this alliance, we'll plow right through you!"

Gallantmon added. "That's right!" Lifting his holy lance, the Exalted Knight heatedly pointed it toward the two digi-villain groups. "I have faith we'll get the Claws first!"

Madoudramon chuckled as his eyes glowed behind his visor. "I beg to differ, especially if three of your teammates can't seem to get along. Do I sense dissension in your unit? Hmmm?"

Befuddled, Imperialdramon glanced at his team. "What's he talking about?"

"Who's not getting along?!" Davis exclaimed. "No, I don't see how that's possible."

"He's right! What gives?!" KaiserGreymon inquisitively asked, demanding an immediate answer from his group.

BioDarkdramon scoffed as he narrowed his eyes darkly at Masaru and ShineGreymon. "Why don't you ask _those two_? They can tell you all you need to-"

"Can it, Kouki!" Masaru snapped, further eliciting a heated exchange between himself and the Bio-Hybrid.

"C'mon, you two! Cut it out!" Tai barked at Masaru and BioDarkdramon.

"We're supposed to be on the same page here!" WarGreymon shouted.

Suzakato snarled. "We should be taking our fight to the enemy!"

"Heh, I guess you can't deny it anymore, eh?" ChaosGallantmon chuckled alongside his cohorts. "Right?"

Madoudramon levitated off the group as he passed through the entrance first. "Shall we begin? If you wish to fight amongst yourselves, that'll make it easy for me and Daimaomon. We will conquer the day."

Shifting his attention back on the evil digimon, Suzakato promptly flew ahead. He threw a punch, imbued with mystic flames, at Madoudramon. The dark purple-armored knight caught Suzakato's fist until he whisked his hand away. Madoudramon glided back while Suzakato rocketed toward him with the intent to punch a hole through him.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!! LET'S GET THEM, GUYS!! AND STICK TOGETHER!!" The Warrior of Suzaku roared as he and Madoudramon quickly exchanged blows.

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, WarGreymon, Gallantmon, and KaiserGreymon led the charge with the others accompanying them. They quickly engaged the newly formed Hydra alliance, preventing them from finding the Claws. Just as Suzakato came within Madoudramon's range, HiSuzakumon interjected and headbutted Suzakato's left side. The Demon Beast knocked Suzakato back, sending him crashing through a stone column.

HiSuzakumon hovered over Suzakato's fallen body, eyeing the Warrior of Suzaku discreetly.

"You take care of him, HiSuzakumon!" Madoudramon ordered the Demon Beast. As he whirled around, he flew ahead to locate the Claws. He pulled out a small compact device, which projected a detailed map of the facility. _The device is picking up a high energy source. It has to be it! The Claws of Valmarmon are nearby! If it weren't for this device Charon-sama provided, we couldn't have even found this place! _

"No...! Get back here!" Suzakato shouted as he stood up... only to have his path blocked by HiSuzakumon. "You again!"

"Sorry, but Madoudramon can't play with you now," HiSuzakumon chuckled. "Don't take it the wrong way. He's left me to deal with you."

Suzakato growled as he lunged forward and pushed HiSuzakumon into a wall. "Gallantmon! Someone go after Madoudramon!"

Overhearing his partner's plea, Gallantmon answered. "I'm on it, Takato!"

Suddenly, ChaosGallantmon directly interjected and pushed Gallantmon back with a shoulder tackle. Gallantmon grunted as he was knocked back and prevented from pursuing Madoudramon.

ShineGreymon quickly answered Suzakato's plea and headed off after Madoudramon. "We'll get him! Ready, Masaru?!"

"Let's move!" Masaru exclaimed as ShineGreymon propelled himself into the air and followed Madoudramon's direction.

BioDarkdramon took off after the two, propelling himself ahead. "You're not taking all the glory! Wait up!"

"Thanks... guys!" Suzakato shouted as he turned, his body became imbued with an aura of fire. Enhanced by his mystic fire, the Warrior of Suzaku's strength was augmented and it allowed him to punch HiSuzakumon. "_**Phoenix Fist!!**_" One punch sent HiSuzakumon flying across and crashing through a stone stairway.

As the stairs gave way, the piles of debris fell and buried HiSuzakumon.

"You give us phoenix warriors a bad name," Suzakato remarked, clenching his burning right fist. He turned and glided off directly following the corridor Madoudramon took. Probing a source of sinister power from afar, Suzakato shuddered while propelling through a hallway leading toward Madoudramon. "He's getting close! Masaru! ShineGreymon! Kouki!" _Don't you three end up fighting amongst yourselves. The Claws of Valmarmon can't be taken at any cost!_

xxxxx

_**Within the Phoenix Gates/8:56 AM**_

Daimaomon flew up as he bombarded the sacred arena with energy blasts. WarGreymon scattered while evading the barrage of blasts. The blasts tore and dissolved anything it came in contact with, including red crystallized figures and the beautiful decorum that filled the entire arena.

"This guy might be too much just for us, WarGreymon!" Tai exclaimed as he watched Daimaomon firing more blasts.

WarGreymon growled as he watched Piedmon waiting for them thirty feet below. "There's Piedmon, too."

"This whole alliance of theirs threw us for a loop! As if Madoudramon's group was bad enough..."

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll get the Claws before they do," WarGreymon reassured his partner while revolving his body, maneuvering around Daimaomon's stray blasts. "ShineGreymon and Masaru went after Madoudramon."

Tai sighed. "That's the problem. We can't afford to let our team dynamics fell apart. We need to stick together!"

Piedmon overheard Tai's cries and chuckled jovially. "Trouble in paradise? Well, don't worry. Your worries will be allayed once we take the Claws." Putting his hands together, the Dark Master produced a magical blast and fired it at WarGreymon. "_**Clown Trick!!**_"

"Heads up, WarGreymon!"

As he pivoted forward, WarGreymon countered by throwing an energy sphere through his hands. "_**Terra Force!!**_" The warrior bellowed out harshly as he threw the energy sphere toward Piedmon's attack.

The two attacks collided, exploding altogether as they meshed together. Daimaomon took advantage of WarGreymon's momentary distraction and flew in front of the brave warrior. Daimaomon fired a barrage of blasts, which bombarded the warrior. Daimaomon followed up his fierce assault with a kick, sending WarGreymon crashing to the bottom. Piedmon hurriedly dashed forward, throwing an assortment of Trump Swords. Springing to his feet, WarGreymon (with Tai still clinging to his back) swiftly moving around the swords. With quick reflexes, he blocked one sword by raising his left-armed gauntlet. Piedmon launched another Clown Trick. WarGreymon evaded the incoming energy beam.

"You're quick when you need to be!" Piedmon laughed as he raised his arms. A giant smoke cloud erupted from out of his hands as a giant white sheet magically appeared. "I think it's time to restart my keychain collection! You two will be first!" Waving his right hand, Piedmon 'telepathically' sent the giant sheet forward.

WarGreymon readied his Dramon Killers. "Hang on tight, Tai!"

"Wait, you're not thinking... WAAHH!!"

"_**Brave Tornado!!**_" WarGreymon roared, revolving his entire body at supersonic speed and turned into a giant tornado. He rocketed forward, shredding his way through the sheet while ripping it into thousands of tattered pieces.

Piedmon scowled. "Blast it."

Suddenly, Daimaomon flew from the ceiling as he propelled toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon ceased his Brave Tornado attack as Daimaomon stretched his right arm across. Seizing WarGreymon's left forearm, the Mao King pulled his adversary forward and threw a punch forward. WarGreymon lowered his head, letting Daimaomon's fist punch through the air. The brave warrior brought his head up, executing a headbutt to the Devil Clan leader's jaw. Daimaomon staggered back whilst his head snapped up.

WarGreymon sprang back, fiercely glaring down his two enemies.

On his right, Piedmon summoned his Trump Swords.

On his left, Daimaomon adjusted his head and formed an energy ball in his right hand.

"A Dark Master and a Mao King," WarGreymon scoffed, letting out a few heavy pants as fatigue was kicking in. _I don't even have a prayer at this rate. I'd stand a better chance if I was Omegamon now. _"Tai, whatever happens... I won't let these two do us in."

Tai shifted his concerns toward his other friends. "I hope the others are okay."

"This is where you two end," Daimaomon formed a wicked smile as he condensed his energy ball into a beam.

As the beam shot forward, a giant hand came out of nowhere and stopped the energy beam.

Much to Piedmon and Daimaomon's shock, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode came at the last minute to rescue WarGreymon and Tai.

"Hey, guys!" Davis shouted, waving down to Tai and WarGreymon.

"Thank goodness! Where are the others?!" The Digi-Destined of Courage asked.

Davis blinked quizzically. "Uh... how should I know? I thought they went after Madoudramon?"

"Only Masaru and ShineGreymon did," Ken said. "Takato's taking care of HiSuzakumon."

"Damn. So, it's up to Masaru and ShineGreymon then. What about Kouki?!"

WarGreymon calmly interjected while glaring down the two enemies. "They'll stop Madoudramon. We have our own hides to worry about now."

Imperialdramon shifted his view forward, readily pointing his right-armed cannon at Daimaomon. "You take Piedmon. I have him."

Daimaomon didn't hesitate to launch an offensive as he fired a barrage of blasts at Imperialdramon. The Dra-Warrior leader crossed his arms, producing a barrier that flickered in front of him. As Daimaomon assaulted Imperialdramon's barrier, Piedmon and WarGreymon locked into battle again.

"_**Daimao-ku Crusher!!**_" The Devil Clan leader roared, producing another energy palm blast. He directed it toward Imperialdramon, unloading a series of blasts into the Dra-Warrior's barrier.

Imperialdramon countered. "_**Positron Laser!!**_" He fired a massive energy beam, out of his cannon no less, and abruptly cancelled out Daimaomon's blasts.

"Nice shot, Imperialdramon! That cleared the path!" Ken exclaimed.

"Is that all you've got?!" Davis spat out, sticking his tongue out at Daimaomon.

Unfazed by Davis' disparaging remarks toward him, Daimaomon smirked. "Not quite."

As Piedmon went for a vertical slash with a sword, WarGreymon countered by raising his right-armed gauntlet. He quickly seized Piedmon's sword, delivering a kick to Piedmon's side. Piedmon went flying into a wall and fell to one knee.

"Don't let it go to your head, WarGreymon," Piedmon smirked while wiping blood from a cut engraved on his bottom lip. Licking the blood off his hand, the Dark Master spat it out and chuckled. "As long as we can stall you... whatever it takes... the Claws are ripe for the taking. Madoudramon's closer than you think."

"We'll see," WarGreymon growled as he reached out to slash Piedmon. Piedmon narrowly tilted his head and rolled away. The brave warrior whirled around and watched Piedmon hover up into the ceiling.

xxxxx

Abruptly cut off from pursuing Madoudramon, KaiserGreymon engaged himself in a scuffle with Mantoidmon and WyvernMonzaemon. The Z-Hybrid tried to push his way through the two Devil Clan warriors, but to no avail. KaiserGreymon swung his sword, forcing the two to sway back.

"_**Heartache!!**_" WyvernMonzaemon said, producing black hearts that glided toward KaiserGreymon.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!!**_" KaiserGreymon countered, firing repeated blasts that destroyed WyvernMonzaemon's black hearts.

Mantoidmon lunged right at KaiserGreymon, swinging his arms in front of the Z-Hybrid. Lifting KaiserGreymon off the ground, Mantoidmon slammed the Warrior of Flame against the side of a crystallized wall. KaiserGreymon rebounded, delivering a vicious kick to Mantoidmon's face.

While KaiserGreymon recovered his sword, WyvernMonzaemon body slammed himself into the Z-Hybrid. The sheer weight of the giant bear sandwiched KaiserGreymon between the beast and the wall.

"Hehehehe! Not looking so tough, are ya?!" WyvernMonzaemon boasted, laughing at KaiserGreymon's expense.

As he pulled himself off KaiserGreymon, WyvernMonzaemon pulled KaiserGreymon off the wall.

"Shall we finish him, WyvernMonzaemon?"

"Heh. Ok, Mantoidmon!"

Once Mantoidmon and WyvernMonzaemon charged forward, an arrow shot out of nowhere...

_Boom!!_

In the blink of an eye, a giant hole was blown through Mantoidmon's chest. The mantis mutant coughed and gagged, staring over the gaping hole made from the arrow. Mantoidmon slowly turned his head as Artemismon came into view. The Amazon readily fired another arrow through his chest, widening the gaping wound even further.

"GAH!!" Mantoidmon screeched as he collapsed on the floor. "Lord Daimaomon... I... failed... you..." With that, his body violently twitched before dissolving into data particles.

"No...! Mantoidmon!" WyvernMonzaemon roared. "You...!"

"_**Pyro Dragons!!**_"

As WyvernMonzaemon turned, nine fire dragons shot forward and engulfed the giant bear. WyvernMonzaemon roared out his final screams before his entire body dissolved into data.

"Avenge us... Lord Daimaomon..." WyvernMonzaemon's voice echoed freely as his data flew away.

KaiserGreymon caught his breath while Artemismon approached him.

"Are you okay, KaiserGreymon?"

"I'll manage, but where's Phillipe?"

"He's helping Kazu, Silvermon, and the others with the YamiSenshimon. He insisted that I accompany you. We have to find the chamber holding the Claws of Valmarmon. I can sense Madoudramon is getting close to it."

"We have to hurry then!" KaiserGreymon declared as he and Artemismon dashed through the corridor.

Once the two whisked through the corridor and headed down the left path, a figure pulled itself off the wall.

"WyvernMonzaemon, Mantoidmon, you two have failed," the figure muttered as he undid his camouflage, unveiling himself as Slicermon. Slicermon turned around as Vipermon came into view behind him. "They'll lead us right into the chamber. Let's move."

Vipermon added, his voice exuded a hissing tone. "Lead the way."

xxxxx

Madoudramon arrived at the heart of the Phoenix Gates' interior - the Central Core Chamber. His eyes discreetly glared around the encompassing vicinity. The central room was instilled with a serene and calm presence. Red, crystallized monuments filled the room, decorating the halls and the ceilings. Red crystal phoenixes - shaped like the Sovereign of the South, Zhuqiaomon – were lined across a narrow bridge leading to a platform. A red, translucent light beamed over the platform, which was supposed to hold something of important significance - the Claws of Valmarmon.

But the Claws were not there.

"Looking for something?" A voice echoed from across the opposite side of the bridge. A low chuckle accompanied the low, growling voice. "The item you seek is not in its usual place. You, Madoudramon, seek the Claws of Valmarmon - the Demon Digimon God that was vanquished in a battle against Lord Granasmon which lasted seven days and seven nights."

Madoudramon slowly turned around, facing a behemoth of a digimon. The tall figure stood approximately 12 feet tall from first glance. The giant digimon's presence was akin to a legendary warrior from Roman mythology. He wore body armor embellished with a mix of red, orange and yellow colorations. His upper body was built with red armor covering his chest and gray armor plates around his waist. The arms of this warrior were long and covered in bright orange armor while his legs were red. Yellow claw-like protrusions jutted out of his knees. The warrior's hands were equipped with deadly, yellow claws and two orange jewels embedded in his hands; his feet also had four long, protruding claws. The warrior's face was draconian and had a long orange-yellow mane flowing down his back.

"Guardian of the Phoenix Gates and member of the Olympus Twelve," Madoudramon addressed the burly warrior. "It's an honor to meet you, Apollomon."

Scoffing in response, Apollomon didn't take kindly to Madoudramon's greeting. "You'll never find the Claws of Valmarmon here. You'll have to defeat me if you wish to take it." The warrior took on a battle stance, fire quickly expelled out of his forearms and fists. "Zhuqiaomon selected me out of the Olympus Twelve to guard the Claws of Valmarmon. I've been anticipating your arrival."

"The barrier around this place is all but impossible to neutralize, but I didn't have to do it on my own. The inherent weakness in the barrier is that it loses strength over time, so once every digicycle, you and the other digimon confined inside the gates must lower the barrier in order to build it up again. I only had to wait for the right time to launch my attack."

Apollomon narrowed his eyes fiercely. "Taking advantage while the palace was at its most vulnerable. I see. You had this all plotted out."

"Mostly," Madoudramon paced forward, holding his saber in hand. "I did have to forge an alliance with Daimaomon. I need any help I can get to retrieve all seven pieces. You see. A part of my scheme was planned ahead of time, but I also seize any opportunity I see to enhance my chances. Gaining Daimaomon's trust and forging an alliance with that Mao King... worked out much better than I initially thought." He stopped, hefting his saber leisurely. "Not even the Digiteam assigned to arrive here made it in time."

"I still sense the Tamer of Guilmon and the Legendary Warrior of Flame. They and their allies are closing in..."

"I know, but it'll be too late," Madoudramon proclaimed. "Give me the Claws of Valmarmon or this sacred place will be eradicated."

Apollomon angrily growled as he charged with reckless abandon. "I won't have you speak ill of this sacred sanctuary!"

"A master planner I may be, but I still believe in doing battle myself," Madoudramon dashed forward as he brought his saber forward.

Apollomon quickly countered, raising his right arm as Madoudramon's saber hit his metallic bracelet. The burly warrior followed it up, landing a series of empowered fists of fire into Madoudramon. Accompanied by the punches, burst of flames erupted and blasted Madoudramon - who evaded Apollomon's rapid punches.

"_**Sol Blaster!!**_" Apollomon roared, completing his combo by firing a orb of solar energy across the bridge.

Madoudramon put his saber in front, which allowed him to forge a shield to protect him from Apollomon's flames.

"_**Arrow of Apollo!!**_" The Olympian digimon openly fired red hot arrows from his hand jewels.

Again, Madoudramon stopped Apollomon's attacks by swinging his saber down.

"HOLD IT!!" A pair of voices called out from behind Madoudramon and Apollomon.

The two warriors turned as Masaru and ShineGreymon appeared at the chamber entrance.

"So, you came..." Madoudramon chuckled as he watched ShineGreymon and Masaru advance toward him. "You never cease to amaze me!" He quickly teleported out of Apollomon's reach and sprinted toward the other side of the bridge.

"He's getting away!" ShineGreymon roared as he glided into the air and directly followed Madoudramon.

"You must be with the Tamer named Takato Matsuda and the Legendary Warrior Takuya Kanbara!" Apollomon exclaimed as he watched the two pursue Madoudramon. He raced off after Masaru. "Lord Zhuqiaomon informed me you'd come!"

"Sorry for the rain check, but some bikers got in our way before Madoudramon's crew found us!" Masaru called out as he closed in on Madoudramon. "Get back here!"

As Madoudramon reached the other side of the bridge...

_**BOOM!!**_

The second entrance exploded as the force knocked Madoudramon back. Masaru, ShineGreymon, and Apollomon stopped as BioDarkdramon emerged through the open entrance.

"Nice one, BioDarkdramon! Wasn't expecting that!" ShineGreymon said.

Madoudramon pulled himself off the floor. He looked up as BioDarkdramon towered over him. "Fancy seeing you again."

"You're trapped. You've got no place to go," BioDarkdramon declared.

As Madoudramon turned, he watched as Masaru and Apollomon stood at the forefront. ShineGreymon hovered over him from above. BioDarkdramon stood on the opposite side, wielding his long saber. It seemed everything Madoudramon planned was all for naught. His chances of capturing the Claws of Valmarmon were nil.

If that wasn't bad enough, Suzakato passed through the first entrance. The Warrior of Suzaku noticed that the group had Madoudramon firmly barricaded.

"Whoa! You guys got him!" Suzakato exclaimed. "That's great!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be celebrating too soon..." A dark voice whispered behind Suzakato.

_**BAM!!**_

Suzakato was sent flying across the bridge following a sucker punch.

HiSuzakumon walked out of the entrance while setting his sights over the fallen Suzakato.

"Oh, good. You came just in time, HiSuzakumon," Madoudramon chuckled.

Suddenly, there was an echoing banshee emanating from within the chamber itself. The group stopped as they listened to the ear-piercing cry filling the enclosed area. Apollomon recognized the cries as one of his own colleagues as he looked up to see a green-skinned goblin, a Shamanmon, rolling in pain. From an aerial view, there were nine bridges lined across the chamber. On the second bridge, the source of the screams came from this goblin. To everyone's shock, the goblin's body grew as it changed into a horrifying monstrosity - a large, 15-foot tall creature that held himself with two claw-like limbs. Its entire body was composed entirely of disgusting claws, all of which protruded out of its body. Two, large yellow eyes opened up, shifting its sights at the amassed group on the bridge.

"...what in the hell?" Masaru gaped, completely horrified by what transpired. "That digimon... he just changed!"

"No, it was just as I feared!" Apollomon exclaimed. "I should've been the one to escape with the Claws! My friend... I'm sorry!"

Madoudramon chuckled. "So, you entrusted one of your own colleagues to escape with the Claws? Did you even think of the consequences of what would happen if one was to let themselves become seduced by Valmarmon's power?"

"No, he'd never let himself become tempted by that monster's dark desire!" Apollomon denied Madoudramon's accusation.

"Hah! Lord Valmarmon can easily manipulate an individual's thoughts if he so wishes. It's well within his power, even if one should divide his essence," Madoudramon proclaimed. "Your friend is gone, Apollomon. In his place is ValClawmon."

"Here he comes, Masaru!" ShineGreymon shouted as ValClawmon leapt off the bridge and landed on the main one where everyone gathered.

Suzakato pulled himself up as he gawked in horror at ValClawmon. "ValClawmon?" _So, Valmarmon can possess others in order to transform them into a piece of himself? That digimon... he didn't have any idea what would happen._

"Shall I take care of this, Madoudramon?" HiSuzakumon voluntarily stepped forward, facing ValClawmon.

"No, stand down. This honor should go to me," Madoudramon said as he readied his saber in hand.

"Not on your life!" KaiserGreymon roared out as he and Artemismon stormed across the bridge. Catching a glimpse of ValClawmon, the Z-Hybrid's face contorted with disgust and shock at the overly disgusting sight of ValClawmon. _Is... is that thing the Claws of Valmarmon?! _

"Takuya!" Suzakato exclaimed as he raced off alongside KaiserGreymon. "We've got to keep Madoudramon away from him!"

Before Madoudramon could advance further, ValClawmon shifted its view toward KaiserGreymon and Suzakato. The mantis-like mutant launched a hundred needle-like projectiles sparking with electricity.

"_**Thunder Claws!!**_" ValClawmon shouted as his needles blasted KaiserGreymon and Suzakato.

KaiserGreymon saw the needles coming as he jumped aside. "Almost had me! Watch out, Takato!"

Suzakato swerved around the swarm of needles. He retaliated, firing flame-like bursts through his palms. "_**Firepalm Blast!!**_" Clearing the path, Suzakato's flames incinerated the electrical needles. "Go!"

Artemismon screamed a battle cry as she fired an arrow, which split ValClawmon's left arm off. "Yes, got him!"

"Pathetic," ValClawmon chuckled as a new left arm regenerated in place of the old one. "Try this!" He launched a swarm of ice needles at Phillipe's digimon partner. "_**Freezing Claws!!**_"

"WHOA!!" Artemismon quickly evaded the swarm of ice needles. She swerved around and flew over ValClawmon's gigantic frame. "So, he can regenerate lost limbs?"

"Let me take a shot!" ShineGreymon shouted as he spread his wings out.

"You're not getting that chance! Let me at him!" BioDarkdramon snapped as he charged toward ValClawmon.

"KOUKI!! WAIT!!" Masaru exclaimed as he jumped onto BioDarkdramon's back. "ShineGreymon can take him!"

"_**Dark Roar!!**_" BioDarkdramon bellowed as he expelled a sphere of dark matter at ValClawmon.

Apollomon dashed across as he threw himself in front of BioDarkdramon's attack. "ValClawmon is a colleague possessed by the Claws!" He caught the spinning dark ball with both hands. Grasping the ball, he kicked it up into the ceiling and let it detonate in mid-air. "If anyone's going to remove the Claws out of him, it'll be me!"

"Well, isn't this touching?" ValClawmon chortled evilly while stalking behind Apollomon. "Apollomon, even in desperate situations, you convey compassion for those who serve you." As he raised his front arms, he brought them down... only for Apollomon to catch both arms. "Your colleague, Shamanmon is no more! For I am ValClawmon! I possess the will of Valmarmon himself! Your devotion to Zhuqiaomon means nothing to me. I will be the new god you will devote yourself to. I will establish a foundation which all digimon must construct shrines and pay tribute only to me!"

"We won't let that come to pass!" KaiserGreymon shouted as he jumped behind ValClawmon and impaled the creature's back with his sword.

"AUGGGH!!!" ValClawmon howled with pain as he turned and backhanded KaiserGreymon with his left arm. "The era of light will see its inevitable end! Embrace the impending age of darkness that awaits you all!" The demonic mutant howled accompanied by malicious laughter, filling the entire chamber.

BioDarkdramon prepared to attack until ShineGreymon and Masaru blocked his path.

"Stop right there, BioDarkdramon!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Out of the way, you two!" BioDarkdramon snapped. "We have to destroy him!"

"But, he's just a possessed digimon! We have to save the host!" ShineGreymon retorted.

"Bah! You idiots are soft! It's too late for him!" The Bio-Hybrid growled as he tried to get through ShineGreymon. "Sometimes sacrifices have got to be made!"

"YOU THREE! STOP FIGHTING!" KaiserGreymon snapped as he jumped behind ValClawmon.

"Keep your eye on ValClawmon! We at least have to try to remove the Claws from this digimon!" Suzakato exclaimed, shifting into 'inferno' mode while putting his hands on ValClawmon's back. _Suzaku, we can probably try and purify this digimon while removing the Claws out of him!_

"_Concentrate Takato! This can only be done if we can find the source and remove it out of the creature. Removing the Claws will enable us to purify the digimon and restore him to normal. Granted, there's no guarantee the digimon will even survive. Are you sure you want to do this, Takato?"_

After hearing the possibility of the Shamanmon dying, Suzakato was hesitant. He was quickly haunted by the memories of killing Sailor Mars, enabling him to stop Yami Houou. He closed his eyes and gulped, pushing his hands through ValClawmon's back.

"What do you think you're doing?! Heh, you can't save the host I've occupied," ValClawmon chuckled. "He's a lost cause!"

HiSuzakumon seized Suzakato and tried to yank him away, but to no avail. The Warrior of Suzaku held onto ValClawmon firmly as he channeled mystic fire into the mutant. Just as Madoudramon tried to intervene, ShineGreymon and Masaru blocked him from advancing any further. Apollomon stood his ground, wrestling against ValClawmon's mantis-like limbs.

"Time to get rid of you for good, Apollomon!" ValClawmon laughed as projected a brown sphere around the warrior.

Finding himself encased inside a makeshift cage, Apollomon punched from inside the orb. Then, a dreaded-looking claw appeared around the orb and grasped it while preparing to crush Apollomon inside.

"What is he doing?!" KaiserGreymon gazed in horror.

"Say goodbye, Apollomon! No one will miss you! Crushing Claw!" ValClawmon cried out.

Before the claw closed, Apollomon punched through the orb and fired a burst of flames that shot forward. ValClawmon braced himself as the flames engulfed him, scorching the mutant like barbeque. If that wasn't enough, Suzakato shot repeated flame blasts inside ValClawmon.

"UGH!! NOOO!!" ValClawmon snapped. "I WON'T BE DONE IN LIKE THIS!!"

"I'm almost there! Just a little more!" Suzakato said as he watched ValClawmon's form starting to give way. He visibly saw Shamanmon appearing within the mutant coupled with an artifact of a clawed talon. "I see the Claws and the host!"

"Keep going, Takato!" KaiserGreymon encouraged his friend to keep projecting fire to purify ValClawmon. He immediately pulled out his D-Scanner. "You do that and I'll draw in his fractal code along with the Claws!"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," a snake-like voice crept up behind KaiserGreymon and Suzakato.

Suddenly, Slicermon lunged out and tackled Suzakato aside - foiling Suzakato's attempt to purify ValClawmon. As KaiserGreymon turned, Vipermon caught the Z-Hybrid with an elbow smash and knocked him. Artemismon dove down at the Devil Clan members, firing arrows at them. The two evaded the arrows and threw a net, ensnaring the Amazon and paralyzing her.

ValClawmon's body weakened while lumbering forward. His form slowly began to fade while Madoudramon stood in front of the mutant.

"Stay away!" Apollomon roared as he charged toward Madoudramon.

HiSuzakumon stepped in, cutting off Apollomon's path and shot a flame arrow. "_**Hell's Arrow!!**_" He knocked Apollomon with the arrow, shifting his view toward Masaru, ShineGreymon, and BioDarkdramon.

"That does it!" ShineGreymon bellowed. "_**Glorious Burst!!**_"

"_**Dark Matter!!**_"

HiSuzakumon jumped out of the range, letting the attacks hit ValClawmon. The combined attack, coupled with their effects, disrupted ValClawmon's regenerative abilities and overwhelmed the mutant.

"You... never even gave me... a chance... to..." ValClawmon murmured, his voice faltered as fractal code revolved around him. Then, the artifact with the Claws emerged from the mutant.

Madoudramon smirked. "It's ours."

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Another explosion erupted as everyone turned to see Imperialdramon flying through the walls. Daimaomon glided through a thick smoke screen while firing a bombardment of blasts all over the Dra-Warrior. Imperialdramon produced a barrier, shielding himself, Davis, and Ken. WarGreymon flew out as he threw Piedmon into the bridge.

"What took you guys so long?!" Suzakato exclaimed. "We found the Claws of Valmarmon!"

"I see it!" Tai exclaimed as he noticed ValClawmon laying unconscious with the artifact hovering over him. "Hey, what's that?"

"Don't waste time! Get it before Madoudramon does!" KaiserGreymon snapped.

"Gotcha!" Davis exclaimed as he and Ken directed Imperialdramon toward ValClawmon.

"There it is! We just need to take the Claws!" Ken said.

As Imperialdramon reached out for the Claws, Daimaomon caught him with double energy blasts that stalled the Dra-Warrior leader. WarGreymon dove through the air as he swooped in to snatch the Claws. ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon stampeded forward to grab the Claws.

"I've got it!" WarGreymon insisted as he reached for the Claws.

"HURRY!!" ShineGreymon exclaimed as he turned, watching Madoudramon vanish from view.

Within a fraction of a second, Madoudramon teleported in front of ValClawmon. He raised his saber and his right hand, summoning dark flames that amassed into a flurry of ten dragons.

"_**Zorn du Drago!!**_" Madoudramon howled, directing his dragons at the trio.

"AUGH!!" ShineGreymon, BioDarkdramon, and WarGreymon cried out as Madoudramon repelled them back with dark dragon flames.

"Sorry, but the Claws are..."

"_Ours_," Daimaomon levitated behind Madoudramon.

"Our job is done," Madoudramon remarked as he grabbed the Claw of Valmarmon.

"NOT QUITE!!" Masaru roared as he raced forward, throwing a punch at Madoudramon.

With quick reflexes, Madoudramon caught Masaru's fist and stopped the teen from striking him. A burst of orange and dark purple light flashed out of their hands, intertwining as they converged. Sparks of energy crackled between Masaru and Madoudramon, causing a chain of reactions that disrupted the power inside the chamber. Masaru and Madoudramon looked each other in the eye as Apollomon dove in and pushed Masaru aside.

"Masaru!!" ShineGreymon roared as he flew over toward Apollomon and the teen.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!!" Another voice emanated from the first entrance.

All eyes turned toward the entrance as Gallantmon dashed through the bridge.

"GALLANTMON!! GET THEM!!" Suzakato pleaded.

With his Aegis shield lighting up, Gallantmon guided a massive crimson beam at Madoudramon. "_**Shield of the Just!!**_" He continued marching forward, aiming the beam directly at both Madoudramon and Daimaomon.

"Wait!!" Apollomon exclaimed.

Suddenly, ChaosGallantmon flew behind Gallantmon and felled him with an elbow into his back. As Gallantmon fell, his beam was knocked away from its intended targets and strayed toward Suzakato. The Warrior of Suzaku pulled himself up and prepared to move until KaiserGreymon threw himself in front of Suzakato and took the brunt of Gallantmon's force.

"AUGH!!" KaiserGreymon bellowed in pain as he collapsed.

"Takuya!!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"My, my, we've really screwed up their team dynamics," ChaosGallantmon chuckled, shifting his view on Madoudramon and Daimaomon. "Do you have it?"

"Right here," Madoudramon announced, tightly grasping the artifact in his right left palm. "Daimaomon. Do you wish to continue this alliance?"

"I would like nothing more than to whisk the Claws of Valmarmon away for my sake," the Mao King openly threatened Madoudramon as he raised his right hand, preparing to fire a beam directly for the dark knight's head. "However, our alliance has successfully infiltrated this sanctuary and taken the Claws. You said Valmarmon could grant me power to rule this region and overpower Zhuqiaomon?"

"Yes, he'll give you what you want," Madoudramon said.

"Very well then," Daimaomon chuckled deeply as he snapped his fingers.

_**CRASH!!**_

A large warship crashed through the ceiling, causing the top to collapse through the bridges. While the Devil Clan warship descended, Daimaomon turned toward Slicermon and Vipermon.

"Slicermon, Vipermon, we're leaving," Daimaomon confirmed.

As they released Artemismon, the Devil Clan members let the Amazon fall on the bridge.

"Lord Daimaomon, we regret to report that WyvernMonzaemon and Mantoidmon are gone," Slicermon replied, kneeling down before the Mao King.

Vipermon added, his tone was accompanied with a hiss. "They were done in by our enemies."

"And yet their sacrifice allowed us to take the Claws," the Devil Clan leader replied as he turned away and paced toward Madoudramon. "We're leaving, you two. Come. Madoudramon, you and your cohorts are welcome to come with us."

"You're too kind," HiSuzakumon replied.

"Indeed," ChaosGallantmon said.

The warship's bottom opened a hatchet that released a beam. As the beam widened, it covered Daimaomon and Madoudramon, pulling them up into the warship. ChaosGallantmon, HiSuzakumon, Piedmon, Vipermon, and Slicermon were next to being transported through the beam.

"No... they're getting away!" Suzakato roared as he flew up after the villains.

"TAKATO!" Gallantmon cried out.

"It's too late!" Apollomon bellowed.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!! YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'LL TAKE THE CLAW BACK!!" The Warrior of Suzaku's shouted, echoing out within the chamber whist a fiery aura shrouded him, propelling him toward the warship. "GIVE IT BACK!!"

Daimaomon looked down, vexed by Suzakato's sheer refusal to accept defeat. He opened his eyes and fired a pair of beams, which stalled Suzakato from reaching the warship. Just then, another hatch opened up to reveal a cannon. As the cannon charged, it fired a quick energy beam that blasted Suzakato. His fire shield was destabilized, causing him to lose his flight power. Suzakato fell toward the ground, plunging to his death. Gallantmon swooped up and caught Suzakato.

"I've got you!" Gallantmon said while securing the teen in his arms.

Madoudramon chuckled. "You came quite prepared, Daimaomon."

"It's a simple task for my warship to stamp out little bugs like that boy," the Mao King added as he and Madoudramon were the first to enter the warship. "Now, let's go and pick up the rest of our colleagues."

"Sorry, but this victory is ours today!" Madoudramon announced to the distraught Digiteam. He held the Claws in his grasp, further enticing the group. _One piece down, six more to go. Lord Valmarmon, your revival is imminent. I can feel it!_

As the leaders were teleported inside the warship, ChaosGallantmon, HiSuzakumon, Piedmon, Vipermon, and Slicermon were pulled in.

The warship ascended through the hole in the roof. The Digiteam looked on, distraught and humbled while wallowing in their defeat. They thought their teamwork would've been effective in keeping the Claws out of the enemy's hands. They were wrong.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, another YamiSenshimon horde stormed into the palace. Silvermon, Kazu, Andromon, and Phillipe were drastically reducing their numbers with effective teamwork. Kazu's brute force coupled with Andromon's missiles took out a number of the dark warriors. Phillipe utilized his speed to mow down the YamiSenshimon as if they were nothing. Silvermon destroyed a portion of the warriors, firing beams out of his mirrors.

Atolmdramon observed the ongoing battle whilst waiting for the opportunity to attack the Digiteam.

Suddenly, the Devil Clan warship hovered outside the palace. The ship directed a beam on the remaining YamiSenshimon as they were being pulled back into the ship.

"What's this?!" Atolmdramon exclaimed.

Just then, ChaosGallantmon was transported from the warship arriving right next to Atolmdramon.

"We're leaving, Atolmdramon."

"With them?" He inquired.

"Yes, now hurry!" ChaosGallantmon growled as he fired a lightning bolt out of his lance.

Phillipe, Kazu, Silvermon, and Andromon moved out of the lightning attack's range as Atolmdramon regrouped with ChaosGallantmon. Another beam shot down, capturing the two digimon while being pulled into the warship.

"Hey! Get back here!" Phillipe shouted as he dashed up and tried to stop them. But, he was too late to prevent the enemy's escape.

As all members from Madoudramon and Daimaomon's group were secured, the warship glided off into the distance. Phillipe and company was left bewildered by what transpired.

Though, Silvermon came to his own suspicions and concluded. "Could they have captured the piece before we did?"

"If that's the case, then we better go and see the others!" Andromon said.

"Aww, man! This sucks!" Kazu stomped his foot down, making a small crater in the ground.

Phillipe frowned as he raced off through the corridor ahead of them.

"WAIT UP!!" The trio called out as they (tried) to keep up with their speedy friend.

_Artemismon! Everyone! What in the world happened in there?! _A flood of worried thoughts raced through Phillipe's mind while heading through the corridor.

xxxxx

"Damn it. DAMN IT ALL!!" Masaru roared as he punched against a guardrail.

"What gives?! You guys almost had it!" Tai shouted as he jumped off WarGreymon's back. Turning toward ShineGreymon and BioDarkdramon. "Especially, you two! If you hadn't argued with each other...!"

"Don't blame me! You should be pointing your fingers at the dunce behind me!" BioDarkdramon roared, pointing to ShineGreymon.

The mega didn't take BioDarkdramon's accusation lightly and grabbed him. "It's not just my fault! We all tried to grab the Claws together!"

"Madoudramon just caught us off guard!" WarGreymon exclaimed.

"Ugh... damn, they got away?" Artemismon said, moving her arms and legs as she cast of the net she had been caught in. "You guys! Stop fighting amongst yourselves!"

As Gallantmon landed on the bridge, he and Suzakato watched as Apollomon picked up the now-reverted Shamanmon.

"At least we saved that digimon," Gallantmon said.

"Yeah, but we lost the Claws of Valmarmon," Suzakato lowered his face, distraught over the crushing loss.

"Takato, are you ok?" KaiserGreymon asked, barely turning his head as he noticed Suzakato sitting in Gallantmon's arms.

The Warrior of Suzaku glumly sighed, not exchanging glances with KaiserGreymon. "I'll manage, Takuya. Thanks for your concern." He felt unworthy of even acknowledging his friend, humbled by the loss.

Imperialdramon knelt down, letting Davis and Ken slide down his shoulders. The Digi-Destined hurried over toward Tai, who with reckless abandon stormed toward Masaru and his two cohorts.

"Your recklessness cost us the piece!" Tai offhandedly barked as he approached Masaru.

"Me?! We were trying to get the piece! Your digimon even tried to grab the Claws of Valmarmon!" Masaru angrily clenched his fists, defending his case against Tai's accusation. "We're all at fault here!"

"You..." Tai snarled as he turned away, watching WarGreymon approach him. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, Tai," WarGreymon said.

"We shouldn't be biting each other's heads off!" Davis exclaimed. "We're a team!"

"Davis, not now," Ken muttered whilst nodding his head at his friend.

Meanwhile, as he set Shamanmon on the floor, Apollomon addressed to the Digiteam calmly. "I regret this is partially my fault, too. The enemy came better prepared with more resources. And a part of that lies in the fact one of my cohorts became possessed by the Claws of Valmarmon." The regretful warrior shut his eyes, sighing deeply. "But, we mustn't give in to defeat. The other three Digiteams need to find and secure the other Valmarmon pieces. There are only six left."

"He's right, guys," Suzakato promptly stated. "This hunt isn't over. As long as our other friends are out there, I'm sure they'll nab the pieces before the enemy does. We just have to stay optimistic."

"Meanwhile, perhaps we can track down where the enemy has taken the Claws. Perhaps then..."

"What if we can't find them?!" BioDarkdramon objected. "Face it. We failed!"

"No, you take that back!" Masaru roared, retorting against Kouki's pessimistic view. "This is just a minor setback! We can bounce back!"

"Apollomon, if you can, we'll need your help," Suzakato suggested.

Apollomon nodded. "Yes, but we'll need to inform Granasmon and Huanglongmon of this unfortunate situation."

"Knowing them, they probably know already," Tai said.

"Agreed," WarGreymon affirmed.

Shifting his view toward the ceiling, Suzakato narrowed his eyes and glumly sighed. He gritted his teeth, bottling up the anger he has for the failure to retrieve the Claws of Valmarmon. What made him angrier was the fact that his own teammates were arguing amongst themselves, pointing fingers and destroying their team dynamics. Takato wondered if this was the enemy's intention all along besides securing the Claws of Valmarmon.

"Takato?" Gallantmon noticed his Tamer wore a somber look.

"If this is how things are going to start off, then we're in trouble," Suzakato murmured. "_Serious trouble._" He closed his eyes, communicating with Suzaku in his mind. _Suzaku. Our biggest issue is not just securing the pieces, but keeping unity within our own teams._

"_I agree, but this is a setback you and your friends will need to work out. I trust you can do this, Takato."_

"Don't get discouraged, Takato. If anything, this will only makes us stronger and push us to stop the enemy," Gallantmon reassured his partner. "Right?"

Nodding, Suzakato wore a small smile. "Maybe, but the question is... will we be ready? Or, will Madoudramon and his new alliance with Daimaomon destroy us altogether?" As he floated out of Gallantmon's arms, Suzakato looked at his group. His face contorted somberly as he noted his cohorts were barely even exchanging glances. "Guys, next time, I know we won't fail. I vow on my word."

There was silence in the room. Nobody said a word to suggest that they agree or disagree.

_Yeah, looks like I've got a lot of work to do._ Suzakato thought.

xxxxx

_**Phoenix Badlands/9:25 AM**_

Harbingermon sat on a rock cliff in solitude. His glum expression could easily show that he witnessed the events from the Phoenix Gates unfold.

"It is just as you said, Oraclemon. Those who do not join together will be torn apart," he said.

As her presence shimmered behind Harbingermon, Oraclemon added in her ethereal tone. "I see all. I know all. The path to victory grows narrow."

"The question is, can the others remain united?" Harbingermon stood up as he walked by Oraclemon, disappointed with the outcome. "They have only six chances. Six pieces remain. If they don't learn to work together, it will be the end."

With that, Ancientmon's two messengers disappeared with a shimmer.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Himura: Hey, guys! It's Himura here and we've been scouring through the forests in the Western Digital Realm. I tell you it's so cool here.

Inumon: There's a human here?! Chased by a digimon... infected with the X-Virus? DIE!!

Joe: What's wrong with Inumon?! He just... killed that digimon.

Sam: In cold blood, no less.

Junpei: This human... it's a girl?!

Norn: Greetings, I am Norn. Thank you for rescuing me. You see I was chased and... I bumped into your group.

Ryudamon: And I've been her guardian since... well... yesterday. I'm Ryudamon.

Izzy: What's a human girl with a digimon doing in the middle of this Digital Realm? Is she a Digi-Destined?

Tentomon: Something doesn't add up here.

Inumon: Here it is, guys. Home sweet home. Howling Mountain. I'm getting a nostalgic vibe being here.

Lopmon (S): Howling Mountain?

Suzie: Wow, look at all the canine digimon! Are they all your friends, Inumon?

Ikuto: There's a Gaogamon here!

Chika: Silly, it's a BlackGaogamon. Very different from Thomas' partner.

Tomoki: You guys are going to be shocked when you hear more about Inumon's dark past.

Gomamon: There's more to that perverted mutt than meets the eye.

Himura: We've got to find the Eye of Valmarmon before it's too late. Where can we find it?

Willis: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Arrival at Howling Mountain! The Eye, the Girl, and Inumon's Dark Past!**_

Tentomon: You don't want to miss this!

Junpei: Oh, Norn. I think I've finally gotten over Izumi for you, my new love! Such sweet innocence!

Tomoki: Oh brother. Get serious, Junpei!

xxxxx

**A/N: **The first Valmarmon piece hunt has ended. Unfortunately, the Digiteam has lost this round. There's some dissension to amp up the suspense. Who knows what this could lead to?

Daimaomon, Vipermon, WyvernMonzaemon, Slicermon, Mantoidmon, and the YamiSenshimon are all characters from my _Daimaomon's Conquest_ fic I wrote many years ago in 2005. Only difference here is that all of them, except the YamiSenshimon, are mega-level digimon in this story (unlike their ultimate-level counterparts in my old story). I've selected Daimaomon to be one of the seven Mao Kings. The reason for these warlords is simply to make the Digiteam's chances of gaining the Valmarmon pieces that _much _harder. Granted, these guys were originally not planned to be a part of this story, but I decided the Digiteams need to be challenged. This fact was demonstrated in the chapter. Adding Daimaomon and his crew made it difficult for Takato and his team to secure the Claws.

Madoudramon, Atolmdramon, HiSuzakumon, and the Claws of Valmarmon (ValClawmon) are Ninetalesuk's creations. Oraclemon, Harbingermon, Ancientmon, and Silvermon are LazerWulf's digimon.

I even went out of the way and added Apollomon. I figured this story was also the perfect time to introduce the other Olympus Twelve. I'll definitely use the others. I think they make perfect guardians for the Valmarmon artifacts. Heck, the next one might appear in the next chapter, but I'll keep you guessing. =)

Hey, at least it's better than leaving Destiny Stones out in the open unguarded. What were they thinking not having guardians for those stones? At least these guardians are Royal Knight-class warriors. The Destiny Stones are not even the gist of the problems _Zero Two_ faced as an overall series, but I digress.

Himura and his team are up next. Can they succeed where Takato's group failed?

Anyway, read and comment. Leave a review after you finish. =)

Take care and stay gold.


	15. Arrival at Howling Mountain!

Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** You know the drill. This one covers Himura and his team. What happens when they met a mysterious girl named Norn, reach Howling Mountain, and find the Eye of Valmarmon? Stuff. You'll see how.

In other news, YuYuGiDigiMoon now has its own page on TV Tropes (a link to which can be found in my profile). Feel free to help expand the page, especially the Examples of Tropes section.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 15

_**Arrival at Howling Mountain! The Eye, the Girl, and Inumon's Dark Past!**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digital Realm/Verdandi Layer/10:04 AM**_

The Western Digital Realm has long been known as the 'Digiworld without Chosen Children', and for good reason. This realm has been long regarded as a 'wild' and 'ambiguous' world, even more so than Zhuqiaomon's Southern Realm. While this world is governed by Baihumon, even he couldn't prevent the spread of a deadly epidemic that has spread through the three sub-realms, or 'layers' as Baihumon has designated them. These layers have been named after the 'norns' of Norse Mythology. They are Urd, the volcanic land of the past where Ancient, Dragon, and Dinosaur-type digimon reside, Skuld, the futuristic city which is home to Machine and Cyborg-type digimon, and Verdandi, the world of lush greenery where all other digimon types reside.

But the main reason that there are no DigiDestined in this realm is because of the X-Virus epidemic. No one knows where the X-Virus came from, but the effects of the outbreak were dire. A digimon infected by the X-Virus would turn feral and attack, and consequently infect, other digimon. For this reason, Baihumon summoned the Royal Knights to protect the uninfected digimon. Unfortunately, this often meant destroying any attacking infected digimon with extreme prejudice, though sometimes they were able to simply drive them away. Most of the time, an infected digimon would not survive the X-Virus, but occasionally, the digimon would last long enough to develop the X-Antibody, mutating their bodies to counteract the X-Virus, and become X-Digimon. Many of these X-Digimon had survived encounters with the Royal Knights, and though the Royal Knights bore no ill will towards the X-Digimon (on the contrary, they were relieved when the digimon were able to survive the infection), the reverse was not true.

The village near Howling Mountain, located in Verdandi, was where one such digimon was infected... and soon after met with an untimely fate.

And on this way to finding the Eye of Valmarmon... he was about to return home.

xxxxx

After receiving Takato's e-mail about his group's failed mission, Himura and his team decided it was time to pick up the pace. They toured quickly to reach their destination: Howling Mountain village. They had to retrieve the Eye of Valmarmon before the enemies do, making the situation hopeless for the Digiteam.

Himura and Inumon passed along a trail leading across a bridge, While Izzy, Tentomon, Junpei, Sam, Willis, Terriermon (W), and Lopmon (W) followed. Meanwhile Joe, Tomoki, Suzie, Lopmon (S), Ikuto, Falcomon, Chika, and Biyomon (C) chose to cross the river on Ikkakumon's back.

As Himura and Inumon reached the opposite side first, they looked ahead toward another trail leading into a less crowded forest. There was a widened gap that allowed easier passage into the trail. Thankfully, this allowed for the group to walk through without worrying about branches getting in the way.

"Well, this is a relief," Izzy affirmed as he faced the path ahead of them. "We should be able to get by."

"We have to wait for Ikkakumon and the others to get here," Junpei added while turning and facing the river. "Those guys must be having a blast riding Joe's partner."

"Why couldn't they've used the bridge like we did?" Sam wondered.

"I suppose they wanted to have a little fun on our trip," Himura said with a smirk as he watched Ikkakumon walking up the shore. "Hey, guys! Let's get moving!"

Terriermon (W)'s ears perked as he whirled around, sensing something approaching them.

"What is it, bro?" Lopmon (W) inquired as his ears, too, picked up on what his brother heard. "Oh... I hear something."

"What is, you guys?" Willis asked.

"I hear footsteps, and the sound of someone's heart racing," Inumon replied. "Like they're being pursued." Shifting his view toward the open path, the dark canine digimon snarled. "It's coming this way."

Himura quickly drew in Byakko's power, readying himself for a possible attacker. At the same time, he drew out his D-Arc for his partner. Izzy and Willis held their digivices firmly in their hands as their partners readied themselves. Junpei and Sam held their D-Scanners, ready to draw out their Spirit Evolution energies. As Joe and Ikkakumon approached the group, they noticed the tension in the area.

"Guys? What's going on?" A befuddled Joe pivoted his head, glancing at his teammates.

"Hey, guys!" Tomoki called out as he stopped, listening to the abrupt silence that gripped everyone.

The youngest Chosen Ones (Suzie, Ikuto, and Chika) and their partners walked up behind Tomoki and Joe.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud cry emanating beyond the trail ahead of them.

"_**AHHHH!**_"

Though the source of the scream could not be seen, it was clearly that of a young girl. Everyone was on their guard as Himura and Inumon stepped up to the forefront. Inumon was the first to notice a girl garbed in French maid attire running toward them. Running behind her was a creature the size of a small dog. It was a creature with reptilian features but with soft, yellow fur that covered its body. Its small, round face looked like a small reptile's as its hands and hind feet were equipped with sharp claws. Covering its body was black samurai-styled armor, which, despite its weight, allowed him to sprint rapidly. It hopped onto the girl's back while facing the forest they fled out of. Himura and the others, too, watched the girl and the armored digimon hurrying toward them without a second thought.

"A... human...?" Ikkakumon said in befuddlement.

"A girl!" Sam exclaimed. "With a digimon hanging on her back!"

Tentomon tilted his head. "But, what's a human girl doing here?"

"Never mind that! Hey, stop!" Himura shouted as he threw himself in front of the girl. He put his hands on her, prompting her to cease running with reckless abandon. "Calm down! Relax, we're not going to hurt you!"

"No, but THAT thing sure will!" The tiny armored digimon pointed to a DarkTyrannomon charging straight towards them.

Inumon growled as he and the others saw the gigantic dinosaur heading toward them.

"WHOA!" Willis' twin digimon shouted in unison.

"Stay behind us!" Himura said to the girl as he lightly pushed her toward Junpei. "Junpei, watch her!"

As the girl bumped into Junpei, she naturally put her arms around him and huddled close to the big teen. Taken aback by the girl's approach, Junpei's cheeks had a little pink to them.

"Hey, hey, watch it, pal! I'm her protector!" The armored digimon snapped.

However, DarkTyrannomon's roars drew his attention away as he watched Himura and Inumon approach the beast. Ikkakumon charged forward, driving his right shoulder into the dark-skinned dinosaur's side. DarkTyrannomon stumbled back following Ikkakumon's attack and opened its mouth, blowing fire to repel his attackers back.

"Get back, everyone!" Izzy exclaimed. "Tentomon, go for it!"

"Right! Tentomon _**Shin...**_"

Suddenly, Inumon felt his heart racing. His entire body pulsated as he stared down the DarkTyrannomon. Noting a feral, red-eyed glare in the reptile's stare, Inumon snarled as the hair on his back stiffened and raised. Himura turned as he noticed Inumon displaying a vicious nature... a side he hasn't seen since seeing KingBasilikmon. However, there was something more to Inumon's sudden shift in personality.

"Inumon...?" The Warrior of Byakko murmured, noting Inumon's sudden change from his normal character. He stopped short Inumon, restrained by Byakko's presence. _What's going on with Inumon? I'm getting a very dark vibe... from him and that DarkTyrannomon._

"_I don't know what it could mean, but I get the feeling we should not get involved."_

"Inumon, what's wrong with you?" Himura inquired, taken back by his partner's change in demeanor.

"Stay back. Leave this to me, Himura..." Inumon replied, his voice slightly deeper._ It's just like before._ He said, glaring toward the dark dinosaur digimon. _Why'd it have to be a DarkTyrannomon? At least this time I'll be able to protect my friends._

"You heard him, everyone! Stand your ground!" Himura alerted his team.

Izzy blinked. "But... that's a DarkTyrannomon. You're leaving Inumon to fight him?"

"Let us give him a hand!" Tentomon said.

"Do what Himura and Inumon say," Tomoki instructed. "We know Inumon better than you do."

"Right, but what could be bothering Inumon?" Junpei wondered, slightly disturbed by Inumon's deeper voice. _Sheesh, he sounds peeved! _Suddenly, DarkTyrannomon let out a huge roar, which caused the girl to tighten her hold on Junpei. "Hey, don't worry. I got ya," the teen reassured her.

"Thank you," the girl expressed her gratitude while slightly loosening her grip.

"Sure, but stay close," the Legendary Warrior of Thunder affirmed, holding the girl close while not letting her see what could turn out to be an ugly mess of a skirmish. "I don't think you want to see this."

The armored digimon observed Inumon and mused. _Is he able to sense that DarkTyrannomon is infected?_

DarkTyrannomon didn't hesitate as it charged forward with its mouth agape. Dashing on head, Inumon went head-on to implement his attack on the dinosaur.

"He's crazy! How can he take on a DarkTyrannomon?" Willis exclaimed.

"That thing's a champion-level digimon!" Joe cried out in shock. "Is he insane?"

"The digimon from the Southern Realm are nuts!" Ikkakumon remarked, taken back by Inumon's extreme action.

"He's got more guts than brains," Lopmon (W) remarked.

"Just watch," Lopmon (S) said. "Inumon might be a rookie, but he and our friends can take down even champion-level digimon at this level."

"Sheesh, really?" Terriermon (W) blanched in shock.

"That's nothing. We Legendary Warriors can even take down ultimate-levels in our H-Hybrid forms," Sam said.

Ikuto shouted. "Look! Inumon just jumped over that DarkTyrannomon!"

Falcomon gawked. "What's he doing?"

As Inumon sprang into the sir, the dark canine flew downward and prepared to attack DarkTyrannomon. Judging by Izzy, Joe, and Willis' first impressions, they saw this as a suicidal move by Inumon. However, the Tamers (Himura and Suzie) and the Legendary Warriors (Junpei, Tomoki, and Sam) weren't too worried... at least at the moment. Once Inumon came down within reach of his enemy, DarkTyrannomon opened its mouth and fired a blazing stream of fire.

"_**Fire Blast!**_"

As DarkTyrannomon spewed his flame attack, Inumon closed his eyes. The dark canine 'vanished' into thin air, evading the incoming blast. As Inumon reappeared, he dropped down onto DarkTyrannomon's back. The black dinosaur roared as it tried to swipe Inumon off its back. Inumon dodged the DarkTyrannomon's claws as he sunk his fore claws into its back. DarkTyrannomon roared out in excruciating pain as Inumon sunk his claws deeper, causing the dinosaur to frantically spin its massive body around.

"We've got to help him!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No, Inumon can take him," Himura objected whilst focusing on the ongoing struggle. _Can you, buddy? This DarkTyrannomon's acting too aggressive even for a normal monster. Wait, could it be...?_

"Your type can't be allowed to exist!" Inumon growled as his entire body glowed, a black aura shrouded the dark canine digimon. "You've lost who you were. Insanity has gripped your mind. Fate has chosen you to destroy and kill those around you aimlessly. With my hands, I'll put an end to you!" Inumon growled, raising his head as he forced his claws deeper into DarkTyrannomon's hide. He quickly reached for the digimon's Digicore_. _"_**Hell Arrows!**_" Arrow-shaped streams of energy stemmed out of his hands, and directly into the back of the DarkTyrannomon.

The streams of black energy pierced DarkTyrannomon's Digicore, ripping through the monster's hide. DarkTyrannomon let out an excruciating, bloody roar as its body shuddered... and then exploded into data. In an instant, Inumon had slaughtered DarkTyrannomon in cold blood. Everyone watched in utter shock and despair. Terriermon (W) and Lopmon (W) huddled close together, afraid of Inumon's cold-blooded nature. Even closer friends more familiar with Inumon, like Tomoki, Junpei, and Suzie, were horrified at what they witnessed.

Inumon calmly paced forward and approached Himura.

"Inumon, you..."

"Let's not speak of this again, Himura," Inumon scoffed as he brushed by his partner.

"But..." Himura whirled around as he attempted to confront his digimon.

Junpei gulped while still holding the maid girl, shivering from Inumon's horrifying actions. "Remind me to never catch Inumon on a bad day."

"He didn't have any second thoughts about killing that digimon!" Tomoki exclaimed.

Covering her eyes, Chika cried as she refused to look.

"Chika, it's okay. It's over now," Biyomon (C) reassured his partner, putting his wings around the frightened child.

Ikuto gritted his teeth as he glared at Inumon, not taking his sight off the dark canine.

"Ikuto, we should give him space," Falcomon advised the boy, shielding Ikuto from advancing toward Inumon. "He probably had his reasons."

"Like what?" Ikuto inquired.

Intently narrowing his eyes toward Inumon, Falcomon answered simply. "Who knows? But there must be a good reason behind his actions."

Lopmon (S) looked up at Suzie and tugged on her arm. "Suzie? Hey, Suzie. Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Suzie looked down at her partner and answered. "Huh? Oh... yeah. A little..." No doubt about it. She was still visibly shaken after watching Inumon cruelly slaughter DarkTyrannomon. "...Inumon did the right thing. He did it to save that girl." She shifted her eyes at the girl standing near Junpei.

Joe walked up to Junpei and the girl. "But, the bigger question is... who is she? And who's the little guy?" As he leaned closer, the girl meekly walked behind Junpei and turned her head away. The armored digimon jumped out of the girl's arms and landed in front of Joe.

"Yo, back off! I was the one protecting her before you showed up!" The small digimon put up a bold front.

Ikkakumon de-evolved to Gomamon. The sea mammal rookie hopped over by Joe's side and curiously poked his head, staring at the mysterious girl and the digimon. Like a frightened rabbit, she used Junpei's big body to conceal herself from everyone's sights.

"You're scaring her!" The armored digimon growled, throwing himself in front of the mysterious girl.

"Whoa, relax, buddy! We're all friendly!" Gomamon said.

"Well, I don't blame her for being scared," Sam said. "She was being chased by that monster Inumon killed."

"Indubitably," Tentomon concurred while flying over Junpei's head. "Hello there, little miss. Please, you don't have to hide."

"Hey, watch it, bug!" The armored digimon glared heatedly at Tentomon, causing Izzy's partner to back off.

Irritated by the group crowding around him, Junpei rebuked. "Whoa, hold it guys! You're scaring her! She still might be traumatized from running from that big monster!"

Himura walked toward Inumon until he watched the strange yet shy girl standing behind Junpei. He shifted his attention off his digimon partner and approached Junpei. He tilted his head, giving her a genuine smile as he offered a hand to the girl. The small, armored digimon alternated his view from the girl and to Himura, sensing good intentions from Himura's aura. She turned, slightly unhinged by his friendly approach. Junpei turned his head as he watched Himura offering a friendly handshake to the girl.

"Himura? She's too scared... she can't tell if we're really enemy or friend..."

"I can sense good vibes from you people, but she's not very trustworthy around strangers," the armored digimon proclaimed.

"What's your name?" Himura asked the mysterious girl.

She answered, albeit rather meekly and quietly. "Norn."

"Huh?" Himura blinked.

"My name is Norn Mikihara," the girl answered.

"Norn? That's such a cute name!" Junpei said, his eyes quickly shaped into hearts.

Tomoki snickered as he noticed Junpei already getting chummy with Norn. _Heh, looks like he's over Izumi. _

"I'm Ryudamon," the small digimon added as he walked up to Himura. "I've been the only digimon Norn's able to trust around these parts. She's been on the run."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to keep her company, but are you her partner?" Himura inquired to the small, armored digimon.

He merely nodded. "You could say that, but even if I wasn't... I'd still risk my neck to protect Norn!"

As Himura waited for Norn to walk up and shake his hand, Junpei stepped in front of the enigmatic individual.

"Junpei. What are you doing?"

"Relax, Himura. Norn is just scared. Right, Norn?" The Warrior of Thunder offered a hand to her. "My name is Junpei. These guys are my friends. All the digimon here with us are our partners. We're not going to hurt you."

Like a naïve child, Norn blinked and looked to Junpei. Naturally, she turned and faced everyone within the group. Izzy, Joe, Willis, Tomoki, Ikuto, Chika, Suzie, and Sam stepped up into the forefront. The digimon, except Inumon, huddled together as they faced Norn, Junpei, and Himura. Norn slowly stepped back only to fall over a rock. Junpei, with quick reflexes, reached over and put his right arm behind the girl to prevent her fall. Norn softly gasped as she looked up at Junpei, surprised by his gentlemanly gesture. She had never seen such proper etiquette demonstrated from any individual she's come across.

Norn replied with proper gesture. "...thank you, Junpei. I..."

"Don't say anything more. You're safe," Junpei reassured her.

"Look at you trying to impress her," Ryudamon remarked.

"Nice to meet you, Norn. You're amongst friends here," Izzy addressed to the mysterious girl. "Tell me, if Ryudamon there is your partner, are you a DigiDestined?"

"DigiDestined? What's that?" A befuddled Norn asked, oblivious to the terminology given to a 'Chosen Child.' "And no, Ryudamon is just a brave and honorable digimon who protects those in trouble. He saw me running from some very dangerous digimon and protected me from them."

"I see, but a Digi-Destined is one that's partnered with a digimon and carries a device. A Digivice to be quite precise," Izzy said as he displayed his digivice. "Like this."

Joe displayed his Digivice. "See?"

"And like ours!" Ikuto and Chika pulled out their Digivice iCs.

Suzie offered to show her D-Arc. "Mine's a different model."

"Mine too," Tomoki showed his D-Scanner.

Much to their fascination, Norn merely nodded. "No, I don't have anything like that. Ryudamon is not a digimon partner of mine. You see... I've been alone until I met Ryudamon just recently. He helped me to escape through this forest yesterday..." She stopped, her entire body was visibly shaking. "...I was running. From Barbamon and his men. And then a few predators tried to pursue me. I was lost... and thank goodness you people showed up."

"Yeah, Barbamon and his creeps have been pursuing poor Norn!" Ryudamon angrily snorted. "The nerve of those guys. If I ever see them... they're going to be sorry for chasing a poor, helpless girl!"

"Wait, someone's pursuing you? You said Barbamon. Who's that?" Sam asked directly.

Norn replied. "Barbamon... he's a Mao King... he's been after me. He says I offer him something special. A special power... but I don't know what he means."

"She hasn't told me what this power of hers could be, but if Barbamon so desperately wants it... it has to be a big deal," Ryudamon added.

"So, this creep is one of these Mao Kings we've been warned about," Junpei said, anger evident in his tone. "He's also after the Eye of Valmarmon."

"Eye of Valmarmon?" The girl tilted her head; her face had befuddlement written all over it.

Ryudamon nodded. "I've heard it's in a village under the guard of a priestess. I don't remember where exactly though."

"It's one of the seven pieces we're looking for," Himura promptly stated as he stepped in front of Norn and Junpei. "It's not only this Barbamon we need to be worried about, but a group sent by Madoudramon will also be searching for the piece. We have to beat them to it. My friend, Inumon, said the Eye of Valmarmon might be located near Howling Mountain."

"Inumon?" Norn said.

"Yes, Norn. Inumon is my digimon partner," the Warrior of Byakko turned his head as he pointed to Inumon. "He's the one who killed the DarkTyrannomon. He saved your life."

"Please send him my gratitude," Norn said. "If there's anything I can do to repay him."

"Double goes for me," Ryudamon said. "He really saved our necks out there."

"Don't mention it. You two are in good hands now," Inumon spoke up. He turned his head, smiling if only slightly. His cold, angry demeanor was now replaced with a calmer and serene expression. "Just as long as a kind girl like you remains safe."

"You people... you're not from around here?" Norn asked, glancing around the encompassing group around her.

Ikuto answered. "Nope. We've actually come from different Digital Worlds."

"Granasmon and Huanglongmon sent us here to find the Eye of Valmarmon," Falcomon affirmed.

"Before the bad guys pull a fast one on us and steal it form under our noses," Gomamon said.

Himura nodded. "That's why we're in a hurry. Norn, if you'll come with us, you'll be safe. We're heading for Howling Mountain."

"Oh, Howling Mountain? I've never actually been there, but I've heard a lot about it," Norn said.

"I've been there," Ryudamon said, folding his arms while nodding. "There's supposed to be a village there."

"There is," Inumon proclaimed. "We really need to refocus and get back on our trail. We had quite the detour, didn't we?"

"Detour? You call a huge dinosaur rampaging through the forest a _detour_?" Terriermon (W) snidely remarked.

Willis chuckled, listening to his partner gripe. "Oh, Terriermon. Relax."

"He's right though. We've faced quite a delay on our progress," Izzy informed everyone in the group. "Inumon, how long until we reach Howling Mountain?"

"An hour or two, give or take," Inumon speculated.

"Fine, then. Let's get a move on," Himura stated. "Junpei, make sure and keep Norn company while we're moving."

Overwhelmed with frivolous joy at the sight of his newfound crush, Junpei offered a hand to Norn. The shy, naïve girl took the bigger teen's hand and smiled, getting rosy-cheeked at his silly behavior.

"Norn, just stick with me. It's going to be a long trip," Junpei said. "As long as you're with me and my friends, you'll be safe."

"Thank you, Junpei. You and your friends are truly wonderful," Norn said.

Ryudamon scoffed as he walked alongside Norn. _He's getting way too close to her. _

The Digi-Destined of Reliability promptly added, wiping his glasses with his shirt. "Most importantly, this Barbamon guy is out there. We better be careful and keep a low profile around here." Taking out most of the fog in his glasses, Joe placed them back on. "Right, Gomamon?"

"Can't argue with that, but in case ya haven't noticed... um..." Gomamon pointed around the forest surroundings. "We're still at a disadvantage. We're not familiar with these parts."

"Only Inumon and Ryudamon have any familiarity with these lands. That's why Inumon's leading our group," Tentomon said. "Or, so he claims. And our new friend, Ryudamon, seems to be a little too overprotective of the girl to leave her side."

"Relax, just follow me everyone. I'll ensure every one of us gets there!" Inumon called out, addressing the group. "Just make sure and stick together. We can't have anyone getting separated for no apparent reason. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded in response, comprehending the dark canine's message.

As he advanced forward, Himura walked alongside Inumon as everyone followed him. Himura turned as he was about to address his partner about the incident with DarkTyrannomon. Inumon simply gave Himura a cold shoulder.

"Inumon, I need to know..."

"He was infected. That's all you need to know," Inumon hinted.

It was at that moment that Himura reflected on the warning from Granasmon and Huanglongmon. In regards to the Western Realm, the Digiworld was home to the carriers of the X-Virus. It was the realm where the feral digimon were plentiful, making it dangerous for humans to explore. How a girl like Norn was able to flee and escape with her life intact... that was a mystery itself.

"What's the story on the girl then?" Himura wondered as he walked up to Inumon.

The dark canine merely shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe, at some point, we'll learn more about her."

"Yeah..."

"Relax, Himura. Getting to Howling Mountain and obtaining the Eye of Valmarmon are more crucial. That's why we're here."

The teenage Tamer shifted his view ahead, solely focusing on the trail. "Right. No more wasting time then. Let's hurry."

xxxxx

Two figures emerged from the forest into the clearing. The two digimon walked forward as they meticulously scanned through the mist shrouding the ambiguous forest. As the thick mist picked up, the climatic temperatures shifted as a cooler front came. The two figures, a demonic samurai warrior and a red, cybernetic dragon with prominent features akin to Machinedramon, eyed their viewings whilst trying to locate the girl that escaped their sights.

The samurai, garbed with golden armor over his samurai attire, stood upright with a long zanbato inside a sheath strapped to his back. This zanbato is named _**Ryuuzanmaru**_, which he wields as his primary weapon. On his right hip, a long sheath held his secondary weapon: a katana. The calm warrior's eyes settled on the fog for a moment while attempting to probe Norn's presence.

Unlike the calmer warrior, the red-armored machine dragon scanned through the forests with an infrared system. This enabled him to search for his victims, following them according to their heat body signatures. Although his overall appearance was similar to Machinedramon, this monster had his own unique features - including a less bulky stature and carrying less armored weight. His armor was entirely made out of Red Digizoid, the strongest alloy of Chrome Digizoid, granting the monster better defense.

Currently, they were on the hunt for the mysterious Norn.

Then, they saw that the Digi-Group sent by Granasmon and Huanglongmon currently were in Western Realm.

Himura and his group had stumbled in on unfamiliar territory. With their lack of knowledge of this realm, it severely put Himura's team at a disadvantage (only Inumon had any familiarity with this realm).

"Have you found any leads on the girl's whereabouts? Zanbamon? Chaosdramon?" A sinister, slightly composed voice emanated from behind the two digimon.

The demonic samurai, Zanbamon, answered, his voice deepened as he frowned. "I can't sense Norn anywhere close by."

"_**Fool. You'll never find that girl with your archaic method of scanning,**_" Chaosdramon scoffed, a cold, lifeless tone emanated from the heartless cybernetic dragon. Lifting his head, Chaosdramon's eyes turned profusely red. "_**I have a lock.**_"

Stepping through the forest, the third figure approached his colleagues. This individual's appearance was evidently demonic, sporting a pair of giant red bat wings. His face was concealed behind a green hooded mask and cloak. The heads of golden, demon birds adorned the man's shoulders. Golden and white leathery armor embroidered the man's dark violet skin. He wore green, ragged pants, covering his legs. He is technically a demon lord in his own right, though not one of Seven Great Demon Lords. Instead, he is a loyal servant to one of the Seven: Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed and Mao King of the Western Realm.

"Have you found her?" The demonic man inquired.

"_**It seems we've hit a lucky break. I'm picking up other heat signals from other... humans?**_"

"It's that group sent by Granasmon and Huanglongmon," Zanbamon proclaimed as he turned and acknowledged the cloaked, demonic man. "Murmuxmon, we should alert Lord Barbamon."

"Agreed..."

"Hehehe, there won't be any need for that, my Commandments," a dry, amused voice from an old man came from behind the forest.

The three soldiers turned as they bowed. An old man in long purple robes embroidered with red triangular designs hovered from the farthest side of the clearing. From close up, the old man's face invoked an evil, sinister glare. A long, white beard, stretching down past his knees, adorned his narrow chin. Long, white hair slid down his back, like a waterfall cascading down a cliff. His skin was a sickly yellow. Three pairs of red demonic wings protruded out both sides of his back. His wings consisted of sharp, jagged edges with no tears or holes in them like Devimon's. He gripped a long staff in his right hand, readily hoisting it over his head.

As his mouth quirked into a sinister grin, Barbamon levitated down near his three soldiers.

"I've already picked up on their whereabouts. Although Chaosdramon's calculations were quite accurate..."

Chaosdramon acknowledged Barbamon's praise towards him, maintaining his silence.

"They're on their way to collect the Eye of Valmarmon," Barbamon proclaimed. "But, they're not the only ones." His wicked smile was replaced with an annoyed frown. "We have rivals it seems. Madoudramon, Valmarmon's general, has sent a group of his lackeys to collect the Eye. Their group consists of Yamidramon, Devitamamon, WarDevidramon, and a being I'm not quite familiar with... but these four will prove to be quite troublesome. Their other colleague, Fuugamon, is no threat to us. Yet, they've even amassed their own horde to counter the group of Chosen ones."

"Then, they won't know when we'll strike," Zanbamon stated. "But, we can't underestimate enemies we're unfamiliar with."

"Let's not get too carried away. We'll need to approach this situation... more cautiously," Murmuxmon suggested.

Chaosdramon growled, annoyed with his cohort's statements. "_**Why so hesitant? Surely we can destroy them with relative ease!**_"

"You're always one to suggest a full-scale attack, Chaosdramon," Barbamon chuckled, firmly stroking his long, white beard. He walked past his three commanders and faced the misty forest. "They're in _our_ domain. This is our world. Although we should approach them with caution, we'll attack them with great cunning. Yes, once they've utilized their resources and exhausted themselves, we can eliminate them and collect what we need: Norn and the Eye." Raising his right hand, the Demon Lord clenched his clawed hands. "As the Digital Warlord of the Western Realm, I shall have both Norn and the Eye of Valmarmon at my disposal. Once we've collected them, we'll move forward with collecting the other six pieces and ignite a revolution." The old man smirked wickedly, a maniacal gleam sparked in his red eyes. "A revolution that'll put me at the forefront over all the Digital Realms."

"Lord Barbamon," the three mega-level commanders announced in unison.

"My Commandments. Let's go forth and greet our guests," Barbamon declared as he levitated off the ground and floated upward, guiding him into the air. "They have what we want. Let's go and collect our gems."

With that, the Commandment trio stood up as they followed Barbamon through into the forest

xxxxx

_**Near Howling Mountain/11:15 AM**_

Meanwhile, Himura's group was entering another misty territory. During the long trip, Himura remained quiet following the incident. Those graphic images of Inumon slaughtering the DarkTyrannomon replayed in his mind. It was that cold, lifeless glare Inumon had that made Himura so unnerved. It was so out of character, even for Inumon. Although, Himura knew this wasn't the first time Inumon displayed ruthless and cold-blooded actions.

On the other hand, Inumon clearly was in the right frame of mind. He showed no signs of shifting to his 'feral' mode. He plainly intended to kill the DarkTyrannomon. His excuse? It was to destroy a digimon infected with the X-Virus, which Himura's group was warned about.

Once they arrived in the Western Realm, Inumon's behavior had become erratic. This put Himura and the others on alert as they closely eyed the black-furred canine digimon.

Himura slowly pivoted his head, facing the isolated Inumon while walking behind him. _What are you thinking about, my friend?_

In a less gloomy scene, Junpei spent the whole trip conversing with Norn. Ever since they met her, Junpei quickly developed an infatuation with the mysterious girl. She enjoyed chatting with Junpei as the Warrior of Thunder made every attempt to make her laugh. And it worked like a charm. Even making funny faces made her giggle. Practically anything he did made the girl smile.

As for Ryudamon, he was staying close to Norn while keeping an eye on Junpei... and Inumon, but for different reasons.

Tomoki couldn't help but nod his head in relief. For the first time, Junpei had completely forgotten about Izumi. After meeting Norn, Junpei made a complete 180 and shifted his new crush for the mysterious 'Lolita' chick.

"Hey, Izzy," Joe, riding on Ikkakumon's back, whispered to his friend.

"What's wrong, Joe?" The Digi-Destined of Knowledge asked, riding atop of Kabuterimon's back.

The Digi-Destined of Reliability added. "I'm worried about Norn. Are you sure she's not a Digi-Destined or any other type of Chosen One?"

"It's possible. Even though she lacks a digivice, she and Ryudamon seem like partners already. He's only known her for a day and has protected her from really dangerous digimon, including this Barbamon guy."

"That's a good point, Izzy," Joe said.

Kabuterimon replied. "She could be a digital entity like Gennai."

"We'll never know until Norn herself decides to tell us," Ikkakumon stated.

Norn spoke up, running her fingers under Junpei's hands. "You're very different from Barbamon. You and Ryudamon have been very nice to me."

Looking at the collar around Norn's neck, Junpei's smile faded. "He imprisoned you, didn't he?"

Shutting her eyes, Norn grew silent while putting her hands on the collar. "No, this didn't come from Barbamon. I..."

"It doesn't matter who did it, Norn. I'll get this collar off you."

Norn's sad face lit up with a smile. "Thank you. I'm glad I can trust you and your friends."

Ryudamon felt more secure knowing this group could be trusted. A smile smeared on the armored digimon's face, allowing him to loosen up a bit.

As he returned to checking his laptop, Izzy scanned the online map of their current positions. He pointed to a collective mass of red, flashing beacons on the screen. These beacons represented Izzy's group as they were pacing down the same route they took. The Digi-Destined of Knowledge's eyes keenly checked for any signs of wild digimon. Since this Digital Realm was home to X-Virus infected types, they had to be on the lookout and avoid any infected digimon like the DarkTyrannomon.

"Hey, Inumon. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lopmon (W) asked.

Terriermon (W) shivered, feeling a cold draft breezing by. "C-c-cold!"

"Silly. How can you get cold? You have fur," Willis said.

"It's getting too cold even for me, Willis!" Terriermon (W) complained.

"We've been walking for two hours already, Inumon!" The white-furred digimon shouted.

"We're almost there, Ikkakumon. Just be quiet for now," Inumon calmly answered, not even turning his head to even acknowledge Joe's digimon. "We don't want to attract any attention from wild digimon before we arrive at Howling Mountain."

It was then that Inumon's reminder of their destination - Howling Mountain - aroused Lopmon (S)'s curiosity. The floppy-eared, chocolate brown digimon reflected to the days of being a 'Deva.' _Howling Mountain? I vaguely remember hearing Chatsuramon alluding to that place before. _Lopmon (S) turned and discreetly eyed Inumon from afar. _Chatsuramon was one of Baihumon's Devas, so it must be his homeland. _"So, Chatsuramon lived there before he was summoned by Zhuqiaomon to help during the D-Reaper crisis."

"Talking to yourself, Lopmon?" Suzie noticed her partner mumbling.

"Uh... it's getting cooler, isn't it?" Lopmon (S) responded, changing the subject.

Sam remarked. "You're right. I hope we get there soon."

"I can hear you, Lopmon," Inumon spoke out. He turned his head, facing Suzie's partner. "So you know about Chatsuramon."

"Chatsuramon and I served different Sovereigns, so I didn't get the chance to talk with him much," Lopmon (S) stated. "I know Chatsuramon's once resided in Howling Mountain. Before he was summoned by Zhuqiaomon, he was the alpha leader of the entire pack."

"Yeah, I knew old Chatsuramon," Inumon snidely remarked, his voice tone evidently showed he held no high regard for the Deva. "Let's just say we didn't get along before I departed this realm and arrived in the Underworld."

Upon hearing this, Himura was surprised as more answers were being unraveled from Inumon's mysterious past. He knew nothing regarding Inumon's strained relationship with Chatsuramon. He only heard of the Deva incident from Takato and Jeri. The news of Inumon knowing Chatsuramon personally was a big surprise to Himura. There was more to Inumon's past that Himura didn't even know about.

It was the moment Himura's team arrived in Baihumon's realm that he realized he didn't recognize Inumon anymore. After killing DarkTyrannomon, Inumon had a calmer demeanor. It didn't help that Himura and the others were hesitant to approach him.

_Inumon,_ Himura walked up to Inumon, thinking. _Why didn't you tell me you're from this realm?_

"_Your partner must have his reasons, Himura."_ Byakko answered his vessel. _"When he's ready, he will tell you everything."_

_I hope so Byakko._ Himura thought. _Ever since the incident at the Shadow Tournament when his collar came off, I've been wondering what other secrets Inumon's been keeping from me._

Inumon lifted his nose as he picked up a scent. He made a motion to the group to stop, which they did.

"What's wrong?" Izzy inquired.

Joe noticed the other digimon were sensing something close by. "It's not just Inumon. Our other partners seem to notice something."

"What's going on?" Junpei asked as Norn sat still next to him.

"We're sensing a large group of digimon," Ikkakumon said. "I'm starting to pick up on unfamiliar scents."

Kabuterimon added, slowly flying over the trees to get a clearer view in the distance. "I see something coming this way!"

Then, from the bushes ahead of the group, a pack of Shiisamon and Dobermon emerged from the clearing. The canines all crouched into defensive positions, growling at the group instinctively.

"Who are you?" A Shiisamon snarled, baring his fangs.

A Dobermon growled, deeply and angrily. "Why are you trespassing in our territory?"

The group stood their ground as Himura, Izzy, Junpei, and Joe came at the forefront. Then, coming out of the clearing behind the packs, Himura's group noticed a Gaogamon walking forward. Unlike Thomas' Gaogamon, this large digimon's fur was black. It was Gaogamon's virus counterpart, BlackGaogamon.

Once BlackGaogamon's eyes settled on the group, he gasped. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Inumon. To BlackGaogamon, looking at Inumon was like seeing an old friend, literally.

"Inumon? Is that you?" asked BlackGaogamon, absolutely bewildered in seeing his old friend. "I thought you were dead! How are you alive?"

Inumon blinked, completely confused. "How do you know me? Could it be?" A smile slowly curled on his canine snout. "BlackGaomon? You evolved?"

Then, the two canine digimon screamed howls of joy as they hugged each other. They wagged their tails in happiness, feeling a warm embrace from their reunion. Initially in response to his random moment, the pack, Himura, Izzy, Sam, Tomoki, Junpei, Joe, Suzie, Willis, and their digimon partners sweatdropped.

"What's this all about?" A befuddled Joe spat out.

"Errr, leader? What's going on here? Do you know this dog?" asked one of the Dobermon.

"Hey, Dobermon! That's Inumon, my old buddy I told you about!" BlackGaogamon announced to his pack, introducing his old friend to them. "Oh holy bones, Gabu and ShadowMalamutmon are gonna freak! So, you've been reborn from the Realm of New Beginnings?"

"W-w-w-wait... ShadowMalamutmon?" asked Inumon, who was overwhelmed with befuddlement with everything BlackGaogamon said. "And Gabu still lives here?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. There have been a lot of changes since you left," BlackGaogamon promptly stated. "ShadowHuskymon evolved. And our little Gabu became our new alpha leader."

"No way! Are you serious?" Inumon exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" interjected Himura, who jumped right in between the reunited friends. He threw his arms out, trying to garner their full attention, which he did. He turned, facing his partner with a befuddled look. "Inumon, what's going on here?"

"I was just about to ask the same question!" Izzy exclaimed.

"The rest of us back here want to know, too!" Chika exclaimed.

"Hmmm, seems we've stumbled near a village of canine digimon," Falcomon speculated.

"It's an obvious sign we're closer to Howling Mountain," Willis asserted.

"Himura, everyone, I'll explain everything," Inumon announced to his colleagues, facing and pivoting his body while facing each group member. His view settled back on Himura as he put his paws on his Tamer's hands. "But, first, before anyone asks me anything... I must return home."

xxxxx

_**Howling Mountain Village/11:55 AM**_

With their partners now dedigivolved, Himura's group was led through a gate by BlackGaogamon and his pack. All of the villagers were delighted to see Inumon again. Once they entered the heart of the village, the humans and their digimon partners were awestruck by the canine digimon. Everywhere they turned, there were various types of canine digimon. There were many of different shapes and sizes. No matter what attributes they represented - Vaccine, Data, or Virus - they all co-existed in this local village at the base of a large mountain, the famed Howling Mountain.

As the group arrived near a large two-story home, they saw a MetalGarurumon standing at the front. It looked akin to Matt's own partner in his mega-level form, but this MetalGarurumon had one distinct feature: he was missing his left front leg. The MetalGarurumon walked up to the group as Inumon and BlackGaogamon stood at the forefront.

Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Willis, Terriermon (W), and Lopmon (W) gasped in shock. Once they saw MetalGarurumon, they were reminded of Matt's partner.

"A METALGARURUMON?" The Digi-Destined trio and their digimon shouted in unison.

"Oh brother," Ikuto rolled his eyes. "It's not the same one, guys."

Biyomon (C) remarked. "Obviously."

MetalGarurumon greeted the group. "Hello, I'm the leader of this village. Welcome to Howling Mountain." He turned, facing Inumon and BlackGaogamon, a look of shock replaced his stern expression. "Inumon? Is that you?"_ You're just like I remembered you._ He mused.

"It is," Inumon modestly smiled. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"When BlackGaogamon told me you'd returned, I was shocked. I watched you... you protected me and Gabuhime. Then, you... I never thought we'd ever see you here in the village, Inumon." He bowed his head, which surprised the Shiisamon and the Dobermon standing in the background.

"Our leader is bowing to him?" A Dobermon whispered. "I never thought I'd see this."

Then, Inumon walked up to MetalGarurumon and openly embraced him like a brother. Inumon couldn't be any happier than to see everything had changed for the better in his homeland. He was even more content to find out the pack has a more trusting leader than before.

"Its good to be back _Gabu-kun_. Or, should I call you _MetalGarurumon-sama_?" Inumon said, exchanging smiles with MetalGarurumon while answering to his brother figure.

"No, everybody here still calls me Gabu," he stated. "After all, that's the name you gave me." Shifting his attention off Inumon, he looked behind Himura's partner and noticed the assembled group accompanying him. "I see you brought new friends here." MetalGarurumon addressed to the humans and their digimon partners.

Acknowledging the alpha leader, the group bowed their heads.

"Nice to meet you, MetalGarurumon," Byakko's vessel introduced himself, raising his head. "I'm Himura Tsubasa, Inumon's Tamer."

"Hey there! Pleased to meet ya!" The Warrior of Thunder raised his hand. "I'm Junpei Shibayama, Legendary Warrior of Thunder."

Tomoki walked forward, smiling. "My name is Tomoki Himi, Legendary Warrior of Ice."

Walking up next to Junpei, Norn politely bowed. She slightly stuttered nervously. "Hello, I'm Norn Mikihara. Pleased to meet you all, friends of Inumon."

"I'm Ryudamon," the armored digimon bowed respectfully to the village leader. "I'm Norn's guardian."

"Hi, I'm Suzie Wong," Henry's sister addressed to the alpha leader. "This is my partner Lopmon."

Lopmon (S) nodded. "Hello."

The Digi-Destined of Reliability spoke up. "I'm Joe Kido."

Gomamon cleared his throat. "Heh, and I'm Joe's ever-so-lovable wise-cracking partner. Oh, and my name is Gomamon."

Izzy walked up, bowing his head with his laptop under his left arm. "I'm Koushiro Izumi, but you can just call me Izzy. And this is..."

"Tentomon's the name," Tentomon introduced himself. "It's an honor, sir."

Sam raised his hand, offering to go next. "I'm Sam Joseph, Legendary Warrior of Earth."

"I'm Willis Wallace," the third Digi-Destined formally introduced himself. "These two are my twin digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon."

"Hi, there!" Lopmon (W) and Terriermon (W) chirped simultaneously.

Casting his view toward Willis' twin digimon, MetalGarurumon's smile softened. Inumon took a moment to notice the alpha leader expressing a serious demeanor. More so than usual. Inumon blinked for a moment as he seemed to notice a subtle hint of sadness on MetalGarurumon's face. He looked sad for an apparent reason.

"BlackGaogamon," MetalGarurumon instructed as he lucidly turned toward the black-furred digimon. "Why don't you take the humans and their digimon to ShadowMalamutmon's Inn? Inumon and I have much to discuss."

"Sure thing, Gabu," BlackGaogamon replied, turning his attention to Himura and his cohorts. "Come on guys! You must be starving and tired from all that walking! ShadowMalamutmon is the best cook in this village! Follow me!" With that, he trotted off toward the path leading to the village's inn/diner.

"Shall we?" Izzy asked the others.

Junpei felt his stomach rumble, blushing from embarrassment. "I can't argue against my stomach."

"Nor mine," Falcomon said, his stomach growled louder than Junpei's.

"I could go for a buffet!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Norn addressed to Ryudamon while her cheeks blushed. "Ryudamon, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, would I? I thought you'd never ask!" Ryudamon laughed as he walked alongside Norn. "Those humans think they can out eat me? Bah!"

"Then it's settled! Let's go and get ourselves some grub!" Tomoki exclaimed as he raced off with Junpei, Ikuto, and Falcomon.

"Let's get ourselves some food!" Willis said as Terriermon (W) and Lopmon (W) jumped on his shoulders. "Oh, and I'll make sure you get the _royal _treatment, Lopmon."

"You don't have to, but I'd like me and my bro to get our fair share," Lopmon (W) happily said, nudging his twin brother's side.

Terriermon (W) smirked. "Right you are, bro."

Joe called out to them. "Hold it, guys! Make sure you follow BlackGaogamon!"

"Better hurry or you'll be last in line, Joe!" Gomamon cried out as he hurried off.

"We haven't really eaten anything akin to a big meal, Izzy," Tentomon said. "Not since we left our world."

Nodding, Izzy concurred with his partner. "We better take advantage of their generous hospitality." Like the others, he and Tentomon hurried off as they tagged along with the others.

"Let's go, Lopmon! I'm starving!" Suzie said, throwing her partner up on her back. "Chika! Biyomon! C'mon!"

"Right behind you!" Chika said as she and Biyomon (C) raced behind Henry's sister.

Sam shrugged as he turned and noticed Himura standing alone. "Himura? Didn't you hear? MetalGarurumon wants to speak with Inumon alone."

"I know. I'll be right there," the Tamer replied.

Acknowledging Himura's response, Sam turned around and followed his teammates into the local inn.

Himura stood solitarily in front of Inumon and Shadow MetalGarurumon. Before Himura could say a word, Inumon simply nodded his head.

"Inumon..."

"Don't worry about me. I'll join you at the inn, later," Inumon reassured his concerned Tamer. "I'll explain our discussion later."

"Right then," Himura replied, turning his head as he walked off ahead. "I'll see you later."

As Himura paced off in the distance, Inumon turned his attention to MetalGarurumon. The canine digimon exchanged serious glances as MetalGarurumon pushed the door open into his home. He moved aside, granting Inumon entry into his den. Inumon graciously walked in without a word.

xxxxx

Once Inumon settled in the dining room, he knelt over by a fireplace situated at the far center of the room. MetalGarurumon walked in whilst placing his snout on a table where empty tea cups were available. The alpha leader offered Inumon some green tea, which the hell hound formally accepted. MetalGarurumon (using his mouth) held a hot tea bottle and carefully poured it into a cup Inumon picked up.

"It's been a while Inu-nii," MetalGarurumon addressed his 'big brother.' "I remember the day Gabuhime and I were attacked by an X-infected DarkTyrannomon. You risked your life to save us."

"But I wasn't fast enough. Though I managed to defeat the DarkTyrannomon, Gabuhime and I were both infected in that attack. Since I'm a virus type, I knew the virus would affect me badly, so I fled the village before I lost control of myself. I don't know how long I ran, but I ended up in a village of Agumon and Greymon, down in the Urd layer. By that time, though, I had gone completely feral. I... I slaughtered them. All of them," Inumon said, clenching his tea cup tightly at the memory. "Eventually, my mind cleared, and I realized that I was dying. I hadn't developed the X-Antibody; the virus was going to win. As my data started to crumble, I knew that I would be held accountable for my actions, so it was no surprise when I woke up in the Underworld, in the presence of Anubimon."

Surprised, MetalGarurumon couldn't believe what he heard. He believed Anubimon was a being beyond comprehension to the villagers. "You... you met THE Anubimon? The Lord of the Underworld?"

Inumon chucked in response to MetalGarurumon's shocked reaction. It didn't take him long to explain everything that had happened to him.

"I was racked with guilt, but Anubimon offered me the one thing I wanted most: a chance for penance. He made me one of his warriors, and in return, I helped enforce his rule over all the evil digimon residing in the Underworld. That was where I first met Himura, and where the two of us, along with our new friends Kotori and Seadramon, defeated Basilikmon."

Inumon then continued recounting the events of the last couple of years. Needless to say, MetalGarurumon was amazed with his older brother figure's unimaginable journey until now. From his time in the Underworld to becoming Himura's partner, then the Pharaohmon and Rajita incidents, and finally the current situation with Valmarmon's seven pieces.

"But that's enough about me. How did you become Howling Mountain's alpha?" Inumon inquired, sipping some tea from his cup.

MetalGarurumon explained. "When the D-Reaper situation became grim, Chatsuramon was summoned by Zhuqiaomon. He was calling for all the Devas to his realm. It was then I realized the situation wasn't getting better, coupled with the fact the Sovereigns called for all 12 Devas to the same realm."

"Yeah, I know," the dark hell hound proclaimed. "According to the digital laws, a digi-realm is only supposed to have 3 Devas posted since the Sovereigns were originally Devas themselves."

"I know," MetalGarurumon said. "Those two Lopmon. I sense some special vibes from them. One of them was a former Deva and the other is one of the three Celestial Angels? Antiramon and Cherubimon, right?"

Inumon answered. "Yep, we've brought along royalty with us."

"Fascinating," MetalGarurumon smiled. _Imagine that. A Deva and a Guardian Angel being partners to humans. Times are indeed changing. _"I digress. At the time, I was WereGarurumon when I was chosen to be the new alpha pack leader. Even missing an arm, I was still the strongest digimon, rivaling Chatsuramon at that time. After you vanished, I promised myself I would become stronger and surpass Chatsuramon."

"I know you've been a good leader," Inumon replied. "Chatsuramon always hated the virus types. His xenophobia didn't help matters when it concerns the X-Virus either."

Growling intensely, Inumon reflected on his constant arguments with the Dog Deva. He was the only pack member to stand up to the arrogant digimon. BlackGaomon and ShadowHuskymon were forced out of their homes because of Chatsuramon. Inumon refused to leave because he was taking care of Gabu and Gabuhime - two orphaned Gabumon that Inumon had found during his patrols. Gabu lost his left arm following an attack that ended his parents' lives.

"Gabu… Where is Gabuhime?" Inumon inquired, lifting his head. "I haven't seen her since we arrived here. Did anything happen to her?"

Slumping his head, a soft whimper escaped MetalGarurumon's mouth. Anything regarding his sister was a sensitive subject. However, Inumon was his brother figure and just this once he had to make an exception. He had to tell Inumon about her current whereabouts. In MetalGarurumon's view, Inumon has the right to know.

"Gabuhime, my twin sister, is not with us anymore, Inu-nii," MetalGarurumon confirmed, his soft whimpers ceased while lifting his head. "Chatsuramon banished her."

Naturally, Inumon's eyes widened in horror.

Although Chatsuramon had issues with virus types, Gabuhime was a natural Gabumon - a vaccine type. This didn't sit well with Inumon. He only banished virus types who stirred up trouble. MetalGarurumon looked at him as though he had read his thoughts.

"Even though you tried your best to protect us, Gabuhime was injured by that DarkTyrannomon and infected by that horrible virus, just like you were. But, somehow, she was able to resist the effects of the X-Virus, never succumbing to the feral nature that those that are infected usually develop," As he sighed, the alpha leader reflected on the day Gabuhime was forced out of the village. "The Royal Knights somehow found out about the attack, though, and sent Dynasmon and Crusadermon to check out the village. They found out that Gabuhime was infected, and almost killed her on the spot, but I was able to convince them that she wasn't a threat, since she hadn't turned feral. In the end, they left her alone, but Chatsuramon used it as an excuse to banish her from the village. He claimed that he was doing it for the protection of the village, but, in truth, he just never liked Gabuhime since she was a friend of yours. The notion that other villagers could be infected was just his own paranoia, since I knew Gabuhime would never attack anyone. To her credit, she left without protest. I wanted to go with her, but my sister ordered me to stay. She wanted me to grow up to become the new alpha leader, but, deep down... I was a coward for letting her go on her own. I never heard from her after that. I'd like to think that she was able to develop the X-Antibody, that she's somewhere out there as a Gabumon X, but I just don't know."

_**BAM!**_

Shaken by the loud sound, MetalGarurumon saw Inumon punch the nearest wall.

"No! How could I have missed this part? I'm the moron!" Inumon shouted, jerking his outstretched fist back. "If I had been strong enough to develop the X-Antibody, I'd have been there to convince Gabuhime to stay in the village! Damn it all!" He dropped both arms by his sides, reflecting on the little female Gabumon. He visualized her as being a sweet, caring, and a brave soul.

MetalGarurumon stared at Inumon very sadly. "Inumon, that collar... Could it be...?"

Inumon chuckled, not so much in denial. "Heh, so you figured out. Have you, Gabu-kun?"

"You've never worn a collar before," MetalGarurumon pointed out, staring at the restrainer around his friend's neck. "I suppose it represses your feral nature. Lord Anubimon must have given you that while you were one of his confides." Sighing out of sadness, the alpha leader addressed an important question to his friend. "Inumon, tell me. Are you still infected by the X-Virus?"

As he stared over his own collar, Inumon knew he couldn't hide the truth anymore. MetalGarurumon recalled that attack like it was yesterday.

Inumon stood completely silent. He knew what answer he'd have to give MetalGarurumon.

With no hesitation, Inumon answered solemnly. "I am. After I died, the Underworld suppressed the power of the X-Virus, but it didn't cure me. When I was given leave to join Himura back in his world, I would be leaving the protection of the Underworld behind, so Anubimon gave me this collar, which has the same ability to suppress the X-Virus as the Underworld itself. As long as I wear it, I am in no danger of regressing back to a feral state, or of infecting anyone else."

"I see. Then, onto the next matter at hand... you came for the Eye of Valmarmon?"

Inumon nodded, looking away. "Yes."

"The Eye is safely being guarded by a priestess in a cathedral not far from here," MetalGarurumon stated. "After your friends finish eating, we'll collect them from ShadowMalamutmon's inn and head for Howling Cathedral."

"Thank you, Gabu-kun," the dark canine sighed. "And I'm sorry."

MetalGarurumon nodded. "Let's just focus on the current matters at hand. Come, let's go and see to your friends." He got up and headed out of the room.

"Gabuhime... wherever you are... if you're still out there," Inumon sighed as he walked out, following MetalGarurumon. "Oh, Gabu-kun, can we please keep this a secret between us? About what really happened and how I died?"

"Of course."

Inumon walked up and openly embraced MetalGarurumon. "Thank you, my friend."

xxxxx

_**ShadowMalamutmon's Inn/12:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was only focused on finishing their meal. Ikuto, Junpei, and most of the digimon, were stuffing their faces with the delicious dishes. Everyone else in the inn gawked at the piggish nature of the two humans and the digimon.

"Good grief. Slow down and chew!" Joe chided the two humans and the digimon.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Biyomon (C) put down a bowl of soup.

Izzy sighed, shamefully shaking his head. "I can understand the digimon eating like that, since they require massive quantities of food to gain more energy, but Ikuto and Junpei, you guys should know better."

"Sorry," Junpei said after swallowing a piece of teriyaki chicken. "But, even we need our energy."

"What he said!" Ikuto said, stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Don't disturb a digimon when he's eating!" Ryudamon said between bites.

Chika sweatdropped at Ikuto's big appetite. "Good thing this is all you can eat."

"Sheesh, but ShadowMalamutmon's working her tail off in the kitchen just to keep up," BlackGaogamon shook his head.

"AHEM!" a feminine voice coming from the aforementioned digimon boomed behind BlackGaogamon. "And that's a problem? I enjoy making food for my customers."

BlackGaogamon slightly turned his head, coming face to face with ShadowMalamutmon's agitated glare. "Errr... hello, ShadowMalamutmon. I thought you'd be in the kitchen..."

"These people are our honored guests! They're friends of Inumon!" ShadowMalamutmon scoffed as she walked by BlackGaogamon. Directly facing the group upfront, she presented herself in polite fashion and bowed. "This meal is on the house, complements of all of us in Howling Mountain village."

"SWEET! THANKS A BUNCH!" Junpei and Ikuto exclaimed in unison.

Norn giggled while her plate was barely halfway done. Himura leaned over, tapping Norn's back while drawing the girl's attention away.

"Norn, you haven't said anything since we got here," Himura said. "Why so quiet?"

"Don't be shy, Norn. Eat up," Ryudamon tried to prompt the girl to eat. "Try opening up to these kind people."

"Thank you, but I really don't have much to say," Norn replied, putting both hands on the table. "You're an interesting group of people. I haven't felt the urge to laugh like this for a long time. Barbamon and his men would always try to scare me. So, for me... this pleasant feeling is... comforting."

Junpei overheard Norn's meek voice and addressed the girl. "That's good to hear. You're safe with us. Just relax. Besides, these digimon here are friendly. Like Ryudamon, who protected you before you met us."

"More than generous if you ask me," Izzy said as he saw Tentomon leaning back against his seat. "Had your fill, pal?"

Tentomon burped out loud. "...Pardon me, but that meal was exquisite!"

"I don't... BURP!" Gomamon belched while patting his fat gut. "...think I can go another round. This stuffed digimon's throwing in the towel."

"Don't go hurling all over me," Joe rolled his eyes, his chin settled against his hands. "That's why they've got restrooms."

Tomoki set down his cup and smiled. "Mmm, this was good!"

"I'll say," Willis concurred.

"Whoo! I'm stuffed like a pig!" Junpei boasted.

Terriermon (W) and Lopmon (W) leaned back with their stomachs filled. Suzie and Lopmon (S) finished their soup bowls, setting them down on the table. Sam turned the other cheek as he noticed all eyes settled at the front. He and the others watched as Inumon and MetalGarurumon walking inside the inn's diner.

"Inumon! Over here!" Himura beckoned over to his digimon. "We saved you a seat!"

"You better come and get your food before it's gone, though!" BlackGaogamon called out.

ShadowMalamutmon smirked as Inumon walked over toward the table. "How was your talk with MetalGarurumon?"

"Went much better than I hoped," Inumon replied as he turned and faced his friends. "You guys. We'll need to finish up here, because Gabu-kun is going to take us to Howling Cathedral."

"What's in Howling Cathedral?" Himura inquired to his digimon.

"The Eye of Valmarmon," Inumon answered. "There's a priestess there. We're going to have to get there quickly and discuss how we can safeguard the Eye."

"Got it," Izzy nodded. "You heard him, guys. Let's make this fast."

Inumon pulled up a chair and sat down, eyeing the leftovers. "Huh. Not much of a meal to enjoy."

"Don't worry, Inumon I'll whip up something special just for you," ShadowMalamutmon said, reassuring her old friend.

"You're the greatest, ShadowMalamutmon! Thanks!" The dark hell hound quickly grabbed a plate. "I can't wait to have some of your cooking!"

BlackGaogamon snickered, leaning his head near Inumon while whispering. "Don't eat too much or you might get bad food cramps."

Suddenly, BlackGaogamon sensed an overwhelming, angry vibe coming from behind him. He whirled around as his remarks invoked the wrath of ShadowMalamutmon. She firmly held a scooper in her mouth, snapping it in two with her fangs. Everyone sat in the background in awkward silence as BlackGaogamon slipped away, cautiously distancing himself from ShadowMalamutmon.

"Ehehe, I... I didn't... mean to..."

"You're cleaning the dishes, freeloader," ShadowMalamutmon's voice deepened. "GO TO THE BACK! START CLEANING TO PAY OFF YOUR STUPID DEBT!" She roared out, causing BlackGaogamon to pin himself against the nearest wall out of fright. "I hope I've made myself clear!"

"Y-y-yes, ma'am..." BlackGaogamon gulped, nervously nodding his head.

"Wow, do they get this rowdy every day?" Joe asked, bewildered by the villagers' ongoing, daily routines.

Tentomon remarked. "I'm surprised this place isn't wrecked from that exchange." He followed up his comment with a loud burp. "Oh, pardon me."

Himura stifled a small laugh. "Oh, Inumon. You must miss your home here."

Inumon smiled, setting down the teriyaki chicken plate. "I do. Even if it's just for a day or two, it's good to be back."

Observing Inumon and his friends, MetalGarurumon was happy to see his 'big brother' with a Tamer like Himura and a group of trusting friends, despite being infected with the X-Virus.

"Eat your fill and we'll be on our way, big brother," MetalGarurumon murmured while standing at the front door.

xxxxx

_**Howling Cathedral/12:33 PM**_

Upon arriving near the front gates, a tall three-storied white cathedral stood situated near a flower garden and an empty square. This was the Howling Cathedral that was alluded to earlier, the sanctuary where the local priestess guarded the Eye of Valmarmon. As Himura and his group faced the cathedral, they all sensed an ominous vibe from the holy sanctuary. The outside structure of this building was built in a Neo-Gothic style. It looked very similar to the São Paulo See Metropolitan Cathedral, a holy cathedral situated in São Paulo, Brazil. Though, this holy sanctuary was on a much smaller scale.

It was still an awe-inspiring sight, though. The group was mesmerized by the beauty of the structure.

MetalGarurumon stopped as he stood outside the gates. "Here we are. This is Howling Cathedral."

"It sure looks like a cathedral," Tentomon flew over and surveyed the vicinity.

"So, where's this priestess?" Sam inquired while peering through the gates.

"She should be inside," BlackGaogamon proclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be back at the inn cleaning dishes?" Junpei said.

BlackGaogamon put a finger to his muzzle. "Sssh! What ShadowMalamutmon knows won't hurt her."

"You really are a freeloader," Tomoki sighed, nodding shamefully at the black-furred canine.

"It wouldn't hurt if we were to ring the bell," MetalGarurumon suggested as he grabbed a rope, which attached a bell which hung on a tall, black pole. He yanked the rope, making the bell ring repeatedly as he tugged.

Inumon folded his arms and waited. "This should get her attention."

Himura attentively watched the church's front doors open. "That was fast."

"Someone's coming out!" Suzie pointed out.

"Is it the priestess?" asked Chika while poking her head forward.

"Hey, let me see, Chika!" Ikuto said as he stepped in, trying to make room for himself.

"Look!" Falcomon exclaimed, pointing a finger forward.

Stepping out from inside the church, Howling Cathedral's priestess came into view, catching everyone near the gates by surprise. The priestess was revealed as a seven-foot tall white-armored female warrior. Her face was similar to a rabbit, complete with long, ear-like protrusions out of her head. Extending out of her shoulders were crescent-shaped blades taking on the form of half crescent moons. A long, pink ribbon adorned her neck, which extended well past her back. Embroidered on her feet were twin moon faces - with closed eyes and mouths - named the Goodnight Sisters. Her feet, too, were shaped like half crescent moons. Protruding outward from her back were long, detachable ice quills, giving the priestess a secondary defense and source of ammunition. She wielded a long staff, with wide crescent-shaped blades at each end.

"Priestess Dianamon, we're glad you've come out on such short notice," BlackGaogamon bowed his head.

Ryudamon gaped in bewilderment. "So, that's Priestess Dianamon! I knew there was a priestess in a village, but I never figured... one of the Olympus Twelve would be in a place like this."

"Wow, that's the priestess?" Lopmon (S) was mesmerized. "How gorgeous!"

"I'll say!" Suzie concurred with her digimon.

Dianamon approached the front gates as she sternly glared at the group. "State your reason for signaling the bell."

"Priestess Dianamon, a group of humans and digimon sent on an important mission from Granasmon have arrived," BlackGaogamon confirmed, raising his head. He then directed eye contact with the priestess, waiting for her initial response. "They've come to see the Eye of Valmarmon. It appears enemies from their realm have arrived to seek the same artifact."

Dianamon narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I see. Then it's true. Madoudramon's group must be on the move. I saw him scouting the temple a while back.."

"Madoudramon was here?" Himura gasped. "How long ago was this?"

"A few months ago," the priestess responded, reflecting to one of her recent mission escapades. "My knights and I spotted Madoudramon scouring through the forests. I overheard him mentioning 'the Eye.' I assume he was alluding to the Eye of Valmarmon."

"Yeah, he wants it so he and his cronies can revive Valmarmon!" Tomoki exclaimed. "We've already been informed..."

"...that the Claws of Valmarmon have been taken by the enemy? Yes, I'm well aware," Dianamon asserted. "My colleague, Apollomon, informed me. The time is now for us to safeguard the Eye of Valmarmon at any given costs."

"When I got an email from Tai and Takato, I knew we'd have to hustle over here," Izzy said.

Pulling a lever situated on a stone pillar, Dianamon opened up a box with labeled numbers. She punched in the code, activating the gates as they gaped open to grant the group passage. Himura and the group stepped into the sanctuary while surveying the sacred sanctuary around them. Dianamon turned around and paced forward, heading back in the church. In contrast to the outside, the interior had a somber, melancholic vide to it.

"Follow me then, there's no time for us to lose."

"Thank you," Himura said as he turned toward Inumon. "Don't worry. We're not going to let them get the Eye first."

"Right," Inumon closed his eyes momentarily as he briskly walked forward. "What are we waiting for then?"

Himura blinked while walking behind his digimon. _What was it you and MetalGarurumon discussed?_

"Hey, Norn! We're heading inside now!" Junpei called out to the quiet girl, who was kneeling over staring at the beautiful garden.

Norn answered back as she ran up to Junpei. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!" She grabbed Junpei's right hand as the duo paced through the entrance mouth. "This cathedral... feels... gloomy."

"I'll say. Aren't churches supposed to be... well... not so gloomy?" Ryudamon added, surveying his surroundings.

"Yeah, it does have a somber feeling," Junpei said. "I can't really argue since this is where the Eye of Valmarmon is."

"I'd advise you all to keep your voices down," Dianamon advised those talking amongst themselves in the group. "Villagers do come here to offer prayers. They deserve silence and respect." She led the group through a long, narrow path past rows of seats.

Turning to her left corner, Dianamon led the group toward the front. An altar carved out of stone sat on a platform. Dianamon jumped on the platform as she pushed the altar aside, revealing a secret trapdoor underneath. There was a lock attached to the handle, which promoted the priestess to draw out a red key. She pushed the key into the lock, turning it as it finally unlocked. Pulling off the lock, she pulled the lever and opened the trap door into a small pit. Luckily for the group, there was a ladder for them to use to descend into the underground secret path.

"Follow me," Dianamon instructed. Before she descended, she nodded to a Knightmon standing guard near a door. "Reattach the lock once we've all entered and replace the altar."

"Yes, Priestess Dianamon," the Knightmon responded.

"All right then. Let's go, guys," Himura said as he watched Dianamon descend first. He and Inumon followed her through the trapdoor.

One by one, each group member climbed down the ladder. As Sam was the last to descend, the Knightmon sealed the trapdoor and reattached the lock onto the handle. He then closed it and pushed the altar back where it originally stood. The Knightmon headed back, returning to his guard post.

Unbeknownst to the Knightmon and those in the cathedral, a spy was stealthily monitoring the events. The camouflaged spy slid out through an open window situated on the nearest wall. As it undid its 'cloak', the spy revealed itself as a Flymon and glided out into the forest outskirts away from the cathedral. It obscurely disappeared from view while laying low in the forests.

xxxxx

_**Outside Howling Village/12:38 PM**_

The Flymon settled on top of a branch while sitting in wait.

"So, are they in the cathedral?" Yamidramon asked, stepping out into the open. "Did you see Himura Tsubasa and his colleagues?"

"I did. They've gone underground. The priestess is taking them to the Eye of Valmarmon," the Flymon confirmed what he witnessed.

Yamidramon chuckled, smiling. "Good. Any guards in the cathedral?"

"Just a fleet of Knightmon."

"That's perfect then," Yamidramon said. "But, we must act quickly before that Mao King, Barbamon, gets his hands on the Eye!"

Just then, Devitamamon, WarDevidramon, and Fuugamon emerged through the forest undergrowth. The two behemoths lowered their heads, pushing through the branches that webbed out across the canopies. Fuugamon tried to swing from branch to branch and even let out a loud 'Tarzan yell', before slamming into the side of a tree. Yamidramon grimaced as his colleague squarely smashed his face against tree bark. Fuugamon collapsed ten feet off the tree and landed awkwardly on the ground. Yamidramon sighed in annoyance and walked over to Fuugamon's fallen side.

"Will you get serious, _Tarzan_?"

"Tarzan? Sounds more like George of the Jungle to me," Devitamamon remarked, an irritated tone was evident in his bellowing voice.

"...I better watch out for that tree... weeheehee," Fuugamon groaned as he started seeing stars revolving around his face. "Oooh, pretty stars."

"We don't have time for this foolishness!" WarDevidramon added, while tearing through the branches with his claws. He swiped down several branches, shredding them as easily as wet tissue paper. "The Eye of Valmarmon is sealed within that cathedral. This is our chance to hit them when they least expect it!"

Yamidramon nodded. "Yes, that's right. But..." He turned his head, catching a shadowed figure standing in obscurity behind the darkness. "KazeByakkomon, are you ready?"

The Demon Beast responded, his voice dripped with calm yet malicious intent. "Just lead me to Himura Tsubasa, the Warrior of Byakko. I'll show my counterpart how I deal with pretenders." His eyes glowed dark red behind the blanket of thick darkness. "It's time we collect a piece of Lord Valmarmon."

"And we will. Madoudramon has managed to convince a Mao King to join our cause," Yamidramon proclaimed. "Perhaps we can convince Barbamon to join us as well. It's better than fighting each other over the pieces. Thus far, we already have the Claws, thanks to Daimaomon's cooperation." Raising his right hand, he clenched it tightly while wearing an evil smile. "Make no mistake. We will have the Eye of Valmarmon, gentlemen. Alert our fleets. Initiate the advancement."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Dianamon: The Eye of Valmarmon is here.

Norn: Please, allow me.

Himura: Why choose Norn to lift it?

Inumon: Guys, we've got company!

Yamidramon: Surprise. Here we are!

WarDevidramon: And with some reinforcements! Secure the Eye of Valmarmon at all costs!

KazeByakkomon: Warrior of Byakko, face me!

Himakko: That's one of the four Demon Beasts!

Izzy: We've got to keep the battle away from the village!

Suzie: Let's protect the piece and these people, Lopmon!

Youkai Inumon: Who's that?

Barbamon: Don't forget about me! I've come for the Eye of Valmarmon and the girl!

Norn: No, it's him! What's this mysterious device?

Ryudamon: Could it be...? Is Norn really my partner? Ryudamon _**Shinka...**_

Sam: Time to show off my new A-Hybrid form! Let's do this!

Ikuto: More enemy digimon?

MegaKabuterimon: Just when our mission couldn't be any more difficult!

Blitzmon: Only one team's going to take the prize. But, which one of us will take it first?

Chakkoumon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Attack at Howling Cathedral! Defend the Eye of Valmarmon!**_

ValEyemon: None shall claim me! I will begin by taking over this village!

Himakko and Youkai Inumon: Not on our watch!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, this was just a set-up for the next chapter. Intense fighting will ensue next time. Until then, story development comes first, especially since I'm introducing Norn and Howling Village. And I've shed a little light on the whole X-Virus situation. What did you guys think of Inumon's past?

It should be obvious by now that the Western Digital World is similar to, but not exactly like, the Digital World depicted in _**Digimon Chronicle/D-Cyber/X-Evolution**_. This will be my own little spin on the X-Virus story. For one thing, Yggdrasil does not play a part, since we have retconned his involvement to just the Northern (Savers) Realm. For another, the Chosen Ones from _**Chronicle**_ and _**D-Cyber**_ won't be appearing. Similarly, Norn, Barbamon, Chaosdramon, Murmuxmon, and Zanbamon are sort of based off of, but not exactly like, their _**Digimon Next**_ counterparts. Norn, for instance, has a completely different back story than what you might read on the Digimon Wikia. And yes, it's painfully obvious who Norn's digimon partner will be. But what will her digivice look like? (Hint: It's not a Digivice iC) ^_~

The second guardian from the Olympus Twelve is revealed to be Dianamon. Fun Fact: Dianamon was going to be Artemismon's name, before the official Dianamon was revealed as a member of the Olympus Twelve. So instead, we named her after Diana's Greek counterpart, Artemis. And, yes, Artemismon and Dianamon are two different digimon.

Credit goes to Belletiger for Inumon's backstory, ShadowMalamutmon, scenes involving the group's arrival & the reunion with Inumon's friends, and the concept of Howling Mountain village.

Stick around for the conclusion of this two-parter. :D

Send a review when you're done.

Take care and stay gold. ;)


	16. Attack at Howling Cathedral! Defend Eye!

Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter, and to him, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** We're picking off from last chapter. The gang is closing in on the Eye of Valmarmon. The bad guys are heading forward. Heck's been about to break lose. You know the routine.

Once again I'd like to remind you about the new TV Tropes page for YuYuGiDigiMoon, which can be found by following the "homepage" link on my profile. Once again I'd like to remind you that you are welcome (nay, encouraged) to help expand the article, especially the "Examples of Tropes" section. PLEASE, if you can, go to my TVTropes page and help us expand the page. I can't do it alone, people.

On another note: I'll be going to the A-Kon 2010 anime-con event this Friday and will return Sunday. This is my third time going to this annual event (this summer I might go to another con). Just giving you all a heads up. ;)

Anyhow, on the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 16

_**Attack at Howling Cathedral! Defend the Eye of Valmarmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Western Digital Realm/Verdandi Layer/Howling Mountain Village/Howling Cathedral/12:44 PM**_

Deep underneath the cathedral, Dianamon led Himura and his colleagues through a narrow corridor. When they arrived at the endpoint, Dianamon ceased her pacing and pointed ahead. The group stared in awe at a marble altar shaped like a hand holding an object in its palm. In the palm was a stone artifact with a demonic eyeball inside it. Just being near it caused everyone to shudder.

No doubt about it. The sinister, demonic vibe emanated from this source.

They were staring at the Eye of Valmarmon, the second piece of the Demon Digi-God.

"Look, Himura," Inumon shuddered as he coldly glared at the eye. "It's what we came for."

"The Eye of Valmarmon," Himura confirmed as he slowly approached the artifact.

Suddenly, Dianamon stepped in front of the teen and prevented him from coming near it.

"What's the deal? Why did you stop him?" Junpei asked, completely confused by Dianamon's action.

"Before you take the Eye of Valmarmon, I want to test a theory of mine," Dianamon promptly stated as she gave a meaningful stare at Norn, causing the girl to hide behind Junpei. "That girl... the one with the chain around her neck."

"Norn...?" Tomoki asked.

"What do you want with Norn?" Ryudamon demanded, furrowing his brows.

"So, is that her name?" Dianamon said, probing a latent power within the shy girl.

"Why do you need to see her?" Junpei demanded, protectively standing in front of Norn.

BlackGaogamon added. "With all due respect, what's the meaning of this priestess?"

"It's nothing sinister, I assure you," Dianamon stated.

"It's alright..." Norn lightly spoke up, much to everyone's - including Junpei's - surprise. "...you can let me through."

"Norn... are you sure?" Junpei whirled around, worryingly facing the girl.

Nodding, Norn walked forward. "I... I really appreciate what you all have done for me, but let me do as this priestess asks. It's for the greater good, right?" She smiled, reassuring Junpei and the others with a sense of hope. "Priestess, I assume you want me to pick up this artifact?"

"If you can," Dianamon replied.

"Do you have any reason for choosing me?"

"Doesn't matter right now," Dianamon said.

"Norn. Go on," Himura insisted, giving a reassuring smile to her.

"Right," Norn replied as she slowly advanced toward the Eye of Valmarmon. As she approached it, the dark aura slowly receded. She came closer and closer until she was able to touch the artifact. With one quick snatch, she held the Eye in her hands, and the dark aura had dissipated completely.

"Incredible," Dianamon gasped.

"Um, what do I do with it now?" Norn asked, giving an inquisitive look at Dianamon and the others.

"Did you see that?" Tomoki exclaimed.

"The aura that shrouded the artifact... it's gone..." Joe stammered in shock.

An astonished Izzy looked at the Eye sitting in Norn's hands. "It's like she purified it!"

"Amazing. I didn't know Norn could do this," Ryudamon murmured in astonishment.

"Wow, is she like the Digital Priestess of this Digital Realm?" Inumon deduced, scratching his chin.

"That's a good question," Himura said. "Thanks, Norn."

"Everyone, we must safeguard the Eye before the enemy attempt to steal it," Dianamon raised her voice, quickly drawing the group's attention. "Collecting the piece was only the first task. Now comes the most important part."

"Priestess, we won't let you down," Sam said.

"We'll protect it," Himura replied. "Won't we, guys?"

"RIGHT!"

While Norn held the Eye, Junpei walked over and stared at the artifact in her hands. He cupped his hands over Norn's, sealing the artifact from everyone's view. Norn raised her chin, lifting herself up to Junpei's eye level and smiled.

"Junpei, I know you were trying to protect me."

"True, but I had no idea you could do this. Are you a Digital Priestess?"

Norn nodded, softly biting down her bottom lip. "...I really don't know what I am. This came as just as much of a shock to me as the rest of you."

"I'll say," Ryudamon added as he walked up to her. _What other secrets are you keeping?_

"Well, that was pathetically easy," Gomamon remarked.

"Our work here is done, guys. Let's get back to the surface," Himura announced, facing the direction they took to get to the Eye of Valmarmon. "Inumon, ready to get going, buddy?"

"Yeah..." Inumon said until he abruptly stopped and growled. The hair across his back stiffened while his eyes turned feral. "We've got trouble."

"What?" Tomoki and Junpei cried in unison.

_**BOOM!**_

Following the loud explosions from the surface, the resulting tremors shook the underground tunnel. Everyone gasped in horror as rocks came tumbling from the ceiling, leading to an inevitable cave-in. Dianamon rushed forward as she looked upward at the ceiling, sensing activity from the surface. Her ears lifted upward, picking up the vibrations from the disruptive flows shaking the ceiling.

"The enemy has breached the cathedral!" Dianamon exclaimed. "We'll have to face them!"

"And prevent them from reaching the village!" MetalGarurumon howled.

"It must one of the groups sent by Madoudramon!" Himura said as he and Inumon hurried over by Dianamon. "Inumon, we'll have to face them head-on!"

"Right!" Inumon concurred.

"Don't forget us!" Willis called out as he, Terriermon (W), and Lopmon (W) came forward.

"And us!" Suzie, Lopmon (S), Ikuto, Falcomon, Chika, and Biyomon (C) said.

Tentomon chimed in. "Hey, we'll help, too!"

"Likewise!" Gomamon said.

Junpei put an arm around Norn. "Tomoki! We've got a girl and a piece of Valmarmon to protect!"

The Warrior of Ice voluntarily nodded. "Leave it to me!"

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" Ryudamon said, hopping on Norn's back. "I'm gonna protect Norn, as well!"

"This gives me a good chance to reveal my A-Hybrid power," Sam smirked, gripping his D-Scanner.

"Lead the way, Himura," Izzy said.

"We'll follow you out and all of us will attack them head-on!" Joe added.

"I'll lead the way," Dianamon stubbornly insisted.

"Let's do this, Inumon," BlackGaogamon said to his friend.

MetalGarurumon pivoted his head and nodded to his 'big brother'. "Let's protect our home!"

"Priestess, lead the way!" A determined Inumon roared out.

xxxxx

"AUGH!" A fleet of Knightmon was blasted into a nearby wall, after being hit by a massive beam torn from the rafters.

Both Devitamamon and WarDevidramon provided an entrance into the cathedral by blowing a giant hole through the sacred sanctuary! Fuugamon jumped out as he bopped an unconscious Knightmon on the head. Yamidramon stormed in with a fleet of several BlueMeramon, Mekanorimon, Tankdramon, and Vilemon.

"Do you know where it is, Flymon?" Yamidramon asked as he watched the insect digimon glide toward the altar. "Ah, good. That's where they're hiding it! Flymon, move aside. WarDevidramon blast that altar!"

WarDevidramon pivoted his cannons directly at his intended target. "One smoking crater coming right up." Positioning his view over the altar, he charged up his cannon and prepared to blow the altar away in one shot. Before he had the chance...

"_**Arrow of Artemis!**_" A feminine cry howled from underneath the altar.

_**BOOM!**_

Dianamon shot upward, blasting through the altar with her attack. She raised her weapon vertically, firing a faint sparkling ice arrow, actually one of the 'quills' from her back, through Flymon's torso. She then twisted her bladed bow around, slicing the Flymon into pieces as it exploded into data. Dianamon swiftly landed on the ground as Himakko and YoukaiInumon landed behind her. Then, BlackGaogamon and MetalGarurumon sprang out of the underground passage, landing behind Himakko and YoukaiInumon.

"Excellent, you have a mega form, too!" MetalGarurumon complimented his 'big brother'.

"I always come prepared. That's why Renamon loves me so much!" YoukaiInumon snickered.

BlackGaogamon added, lifting the mood with some casual humor. "Heh, you should introduce us to your woman and pups."

"Guys, we'll have time for family introductions later," Himakko said as he turned toward Yamidramon and his cohorts. "So, they've come."

Dianamon gasped in horror as she saw her Knightmon soldiers laying scattered in the cathedral. Her eyes coldly narrowed at the villains who've tainted her cathedral.

"You've trespassed onto sacred grounds! I, Priestess Dianamon, won't forgive you for this!" The female digimon directed her anger toward the villains, fiercely waving her weapon overhead.

"We came for the Eye of Valmarmon. That's all," Yamidramon said.

"Yeah, right. You came here to stir trouble and disturb these innocent villagers!" Himakko exclaimed.

YoukaiInumon angrily growled as he stormed ahead. "You're not going to destroy this village! You're NOT going to destroy my _home_!"

"INUMON!" MetalGarurumon and BlackGaogamon howled as they followed Himakko's partner into battle.

"Wait for me!" Himakko exclaimed as he jumped right into the fray.

Yamidramon cackled, his resounding laughter echoed within the cathedral. "Get them!"

The Nightmare Soldier fleet stormed out of the cathedral, taking the battle outside of the sacred vicinity. Himakko and YoukaiInumon led the charge with MetalGarurumon and BlackGaogamon following their trail.

Dianamon hurried over by one of her fallen Knightmon, the one whom she gave the key to.

"We failed... to... preserve the security of the sacred grounds..."

"Rest now, my friend," Dianamon said compassionately, putting her hand over her soldier's hand.

Izzy and Joe jumped out of the exit that Dianamon made. The priestess whirled to her other side as she watched the Digi-Destined walking out with their friends behind them. Then, she witnessed two shimmering pillars of light shooting out of the hole.

"Tentomon... _**SHINKA! Kabuterimon!**_"

"Gomamon... _**SHINKA! Ikkakumon!**_"

A giant, winged insect with a horned helmet and a white, hair walrus emerged through the hole. They headed off into the battle that awaited them outside the cathedral.

"Terriermon... _**GOLDEN ARMOR SHINKA! GoldenRapidmon!**_"

"Lopmon... _**WARP SHINKA! Cherubimon!**_"

A behemoth plowed right through the hole, making an even bigger entrance. To Dianamon's overwhelming awe, she watched Cherubimon - one of the three Celestial Angels - glide into the air with Willis in his right hand. This Cherubimon's calm, serene expression was replaced with a determined battle glare. GoldenRapidmon flew out while following his twin brother into the skirmish outside Howling Mountain Village.

"Our prayers have been answered," Dianamon sighed happily, clasping her hands together. _Oh, great Cherubimon... so, you've come from the Southern Realm to lend us your strength. Thank you._ Rejuvenated by her urge to fight, Dianamon picked up her weapon and stormed ahead into the battle. "As the head priestess of this cathedral, your sins can't go unpunished!"

"Lopmon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Antiramon!**_"

Antiramon jumped out of the hole, no pun intended for a rabbit, and raced forward. The former Deva carried Suzie along for the side.

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE!**_"

"Biyomon... _**SHINKA!**_ _**Aquilamon!**_"

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!**_"

"Falcomon... _**MEGA SHINKA! Ravemon!**_"

Two aerial digimon flew out of the hole with Ikuto and Chika riding aboard. Ikuto's partner evolved into a man garbed in dark blue body armor. The bipedal digimon's Chrome Digizoid wings spread out, granting him swift aerial flight. He wore two shoulder pads, shaped like faces, that protected his arms. Slicing through the air with sharp, red talons, the warrior's face was concealed behind a red mask. He wore a long sheath, attached to his back, which concealed his sword.

The other was giant, brown-feathered bird-of-prey with a white head. He wore a set of long, arched horns, adorning the sides of his head. His claws were armed with three, large talons.

Ikuto howled with determination. "Let's go, Ravemon!"

Chika cried. "Head to where the others are, Aquilamon!"

The two aerial digimon glided towards the outside battle.

Finally, Blitzmon and Chakkoumon jumped out of the underground passage with Norn and Ryudamon in tow.

"They're all out in the battle," Blitzmon said. "Norn, Ryudamon, let's find someplace to hide until everything calms down."

Chakkoumon looked down, waiting for Sam to emerge. "Hey, Sam! What are ya waiting for?"

"This!" Sam called out from the underground passage. "_**Execute... FUSION EVOLUTION!**_"

With that said, shimmering beams of light shot out of the hole as Sam floated out. The beams of light intertwined around Sam as his two spirits merged with him. Human Spirit and Beast Spirit came together, empowering. His entire body turned into sand as it molded and formed into the shape of a human body. A sphinx's mask covered Sam's face. A pair of wings sprouted out of his back, lengthening out to a ten-foot wingspan. Sam's other outfit accessories included a vest forged from ivory and long white pants. Moreover, his right hand was equipped with a long, golden spear.

The Warrior of Earth called out his new A-Hybrid name. "_**Saharamon!**_" He descended in front of his two colleagues and gazed in awe over his new A-Hybrid form. "Amazing. So, this is what happens when Grottomon and Gigasmon combine?"

"Hey, at least you don't look like a big-nosed freak anymore," Blitzmon remarked, almost chuckling to himself.

"Very funny," Saharamon said.

Ryudamon blinked. "Gah, I never thought humans could turn into digimon. That's a unique concept."

"We'll look after Norn and Ryudamon," Chakkoumon said. "Saharamon, go and help the others out."

"Leave it to me. It's time I test my new strength out on something," Saharamon said. "You three protect our damsel!" With that, the winged warrior glided off into the battle carrying on outside the cathedral.

Blitzmon picked up Norn, carrying her in his arms. "Let's get going, Norn. We have to protect you and the Eye at all costs!"

"Don't you drop her, you hear?" Ryudamon warned the Warrior of Thunder.

"Let's head this way!" Chakkoumon called out whilst pointing to a door. "This should lead us out the back way!"

"Right. Let's move!" Blitzmon said while Chakkoumon and Ryudamon followed his direction.

xxxxx

WarDevidramon flew up into the air as he fired an array of missiles at his ground-based enemies. "_**Destruction Missiles!**_" He locked on his targets - namely YoukaiInumon, BlackGaogamon, and MetalGarurumon - whilst flooding the vicinity with repeated missiles. "Hahaha! Take these!"

"That's WarDevidramon?" YoukaiInumon exclaimed in shock. "I remember. This one is much deadlier than the one my friends faced in the Shadow Tournament!"

"Fool! I'm not the same WarDevidramon!" The cybernetic, winged behemoth cackled as he continued blasting sections of the ground with his missiles. "I'm one of Valmarmon's generals! I've been revived to witness my lord's revival!"

BlackGaogamon jumped back from a series of explosions that exploded in front of him. He jumped toward the safest ground while staring up at WarDevidramon. "This maniac served Valmarmon?"

MetalGarurumon glided upward as he counterattacked WarDevidramon. "_**Ice Wolf Bite!**_" Launching an array of missiles, he hit WarDevidramon with them as they impacted the behemoth and froze sections of his body. "That enough for ya?"

WarDevidramon quickly shattered the ice that covered his body. He rotated his whole body to shake the ice off. MetalGarurumon glided forward and fired energy beams through his snout, which WarDevidramon countered by slapping them aside with his tail. WarDevidramon flew in and attempted to ensnare MetalGarurumon in his jaws until YoukaiInumon flew upward and punched the behemoth's jaw, stunning him. YoukaiInumon pulled MetalGarurumon away from the jaws of death.

"Thanks, Inu-nii," MetalGarurumon panted, showing gratitude for the last minute rescue.

YoukaiInumon drew out his katana swords. "It's not over yet!"

Meanwhile, BlackGaogamon headbutted a Mekanorimon. A Vilemon sprang out of nowhere and attempted to bite him. BlackGaogamon saw the critter coming and backhanded him with a claw slash.

Himakko pressed his hands behind two Mekanorimon, sending magnetic waves into the mechanized monsters. Closing his hands, he crushed the Mekanorimon while dismantling their metallic bodies. Through his ferrokinesis, he's learned to crush metal and reshape it, even compressing it into smaller, yet denser, forms. Then, while holding both Mekanorimon in place, he extracted his claws and cut through their metal armor. He slashed, vertically and horizontally, while ripping them open.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Himakko poked his eyes inside the Mekanorimon.

Inside the mechanized monsters, two Soulmon blinked and flew out in terror.

"That's right. Run away like the cowards you are," Himakko smirked, watching the two Soulmon flee.

"Oh, believe me. It's going to take more than claws to scare me," a dark, deep voice emanated from behind Himakko.

As Himakko turned around, he spotted a bipedal warrior sitting on a rock. The warrior didn't hide in obscurity anymore as he finally revealed himself to Himakko. The Demon Beast jumped off the rock and faced Himakko's direction. He wore a dark gray armored garb, including a gray tiger mask. He held a sharp lance firmly in his right hand.

"You... you're one of the Demon Beast Warriors!" Himakko exclaimed. "I remember you from the visions Granasmon presented us!"

"Ah, so, Granasmon told you about us already? That's good," the warrior smirked, twirling his lance while assuming a battle posture. "I am KazeByakkomon, and I'm ready for battle!"

Himakko scoffed. "Don't have to tell me twice." He analyzed KazeByakkomon's posture. _His fighting stance is similar to my own._

"Come forth, false Warrior of Byakko."

"I'm the _true_ warrior of the tiger," Himakko retorted as he dashed forward. He put his hand out, attempting to 'pull' KazeByakkomon's weapon out of his grip.

Nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do?" KazeByakkomon frowned as he lunged forward and thrust his lance forward, which Himakko evaded by turning his body around to the left side. "Hmmm?" He turned as Himakko rotated behind him. "Nice maneuver, but..." He vanished and reappeared behind Himakko. "My movements are as fast and fluid as the wind."

Himakko blanched as KazeByakkomon pushed his lance downward. Drawing his claws out, Himakko countered and stopped his enemy's lance. Both warriors were at a standstill whilst their blades clashed.

"_**Hurricane Stab!**_" KazeByakkomon shouted, pushing his lance downward while releasing a strong gust of wind that knocked Himakko back and carried him away. "My lance is more than meets the eye. I've developed techniques beyond just thrusting and stabbing!"

As Himakko was carried by the powerful gale, he was slammed into a tree. Himakko fell to the ground while holding his right side.

KazeByakkomon scoffed. "Fool. You have a ways to go before becoming my equal."

"Believe me... I won't even need years," he spat out.

"Arrogance," the Demon Beast said. "Your words alone exude overconfidence. Well, don't worry. You won't have anything more to say." He assumed another battle posture, this time holding his lance, not in front, but on his left side. "My attacks are even fiercer when using my left posture. Can you withstand it?"

Himakko picked himself off the ground while holding his posture.

As Himakko blinked, KazeByakkomon was gone.

Then, the Demon Beast was already inside Himakko's defenses.

Himakko evaded KazeByakkomon's thrust by inches. KazeByakkomon whirled around as Himakko lunged forward, claws out, rotating his entire body and turning himself into a 'human drill'.

"_**Drill Claw!**_"

KazeByakkomon lifted his lance as Himakko hit the Demon Beast's weapon. While rotating his body, Himakko knocked KazeByakkomon aside. While KazeByakkomon sprang back, Himakko landed on his feet.

"Ok, perhaps you aren't as easy as I thought you'd be."

Himakko furrowed his brows, lifting his claws over his face. "Hypocritical much? And you say I'm arrogant..."

"You can't prevent us from taking the Eye. We will have it."

As he stood upright, Himakko readied himself. "Sorry, but Valmarmon's resurrection plans have been cancelled." _Junpei. Tomoki. Hopefully, you two took that girl to safety. It's all on you two now._

xxxxx

Devitamamon found himself on the receiving end of multiple attacks from all sides. Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, GoldenRapidmon, Cherubimon, and Antiramon. Being a new Dark Master, Devitamamon had much to prove in battle and this was his opportunity to do so.

"_**Laser Eyes!**_" Devitamamon screeched, firing multiple beams from his eyes.

Kabuterimon, GoldenRapidmon, and Cherubimon evaded the aerial beams.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy exclaimed while ducking for cover on his partner's back.

"Hang on, Izzy!" Kabuterimon roared as he launched an electrical ball. "_**Electro Shocker!**_" He aimed and pushed it toward Devitamamon.

"_**Harpoon Torpedo!**_" Ikkakumon fired missiles through his horn, watching them impact Devitamamon's hardened eggshell.

Joe blanched. "Nothing's hurting him!"

Cherubimon roared out, summoning a giant bolt of lightning. "Allow me!" Throwing his arms down, he launched the lightning bolt at Devitamamon. "_**Lightning Spear!**_" His attack managed to impact Devitamamon and send him flying back through the gates.

"Nice shot, Cherubimon!" Willis exclaimed.

"Good thing we have you on our side, bro!" GoldenRapidmon said, sending missiles from his rocket arm launchers. "_**Rapid Fire!**_" His missiles hit Devitamamon, blanketing him with a bombardment of explosives. "Go, guys!"

With that, Izzy and Joe's chests glowed with their Crest Symbols appearing.

"Go for it, you two!" Izzy and Joe shouted in unison.

"Kabuterimon... _**CHOU SHINKA! MegaKabuterimon!**_"

"Ikkakumon... _**CHOU SHINKA! Zudomon!**_"

In place of Kabuterimon was a giant, red-armored monster whose appearance was derived from an Atlas beetle. MegaKabuterimon's slimmer arms have been replaced with muscular tissues on the base of its long forearms, enhancing its gripping ability. A giant, green orb was embedded in its back, which was encased under a hard shell. A long, curved protrusion jutted out its face like a horn - except the point ends with two spikes. Under its long nose, MegaKabuterimon's mouth gaped, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

Ikkakumon's evolved form had the appearance of a gray and orange walrus. On Zudomon's back was a large tortoise shell armed with sharp spikes jutting outward. A long, white horn protruded through his forehead, which enabled him to absorb electrical blasts. Zudomon lifted a giant hammer, which he called Thor's Hammer.

Devitamamon cackled as he raised his arms and gaped his mouth. "Let's see you try and counter this! _**Black Death Cloud!**_" A thick, black mist spewed out of the gargantuan's beak as it smothered the entire vicinity, promptly confusing the digimon around him.

"What's this?" Antiramon exclaimed, coughing as she inhaled the air. "Suzie! Don't breath it!"

Alerted by her digimon's warning, Suzie promptly cupped her nose and mouth.

"This attack... I've heard it can blind digimon and corrode their minds! Don't let him try and manipulate with your senses!" Cherubimon bellowed out, quickly warning his colleagues.

You won't keep this up!" Zudomon roared as he lunged forward and hit Devitamamon's side with his hammer. "_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" But, he was backhanded by Devitamamon quickly. "Ugh!"

Joe covered his mouth while holding onto his partner's horn. "Zudomon!"

Lifting his face, Devitamamon reached upward and tried to catch MegaKabuterimon.

"Izzy! We need to evade that mist!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed.

"But, everyone else is down there! They need to get away from the mist first!" Izzy said.

Cackling like mad, Devitamamon charged forward and stomped his foot in front of Antiramon. "Inhale the mist and your senses will be manipulated! Face it, you can't stop me!"

"Are you forgetting me?" Cherubimon shouted as he floated over Devitamamon.

"Nightmare Soldiers, take them apart!" Devitamamon howled, summoning forth a fleet of BlueMeramon and Tankdramon to advance forward. He jumped up, attempting to grab Cherubimon but the angelic digimon swiftly evaded from his reach. "Come back here!"

Meanwhile, Antiramon coughed while trying to regain her senses. The mist corroded the digimon's mind, enabling the BlueMeramon and Tankdramon attack the former Deva. GoldenRapidmon flew down, blasting the Nightmare Soldiers with missiles. Various beckoning cries emanated as Tankdramon and BlueMeramon were wiped out from the spot.

"Thanks, GoldenRapidmon!" Suzie cried out.

"Leave these creeps to me," GoldenRapidmon said.

"It's time we clear this area out!" Cherubimon roared as he threw a lightning bolt, which impacted Devitamamon's shell. "Willis, hang on!"

"WHOOOA!" Willis hollered as Cherubimon glided toward Devitamamon and knocked him back with a shoulder tackle.

MegaKabuterimon charged a ball of energy through his horn. "_**Horn Buster!**_" He fired it at the Nightmare Soldiers flooding the area.

"I hope the others are doing better than we are," Izzy murmured, observing the ongoing skirmishes in the air and on the ground.

xxxxx

Several Tankdramon and Vilemon surrounded Saharamon. The digimon readied their attacks, preparing to dog pile the Legendary Warrior of Earth. Saharamon didn't waste time as he pressed his staff down, manipulating the minerals from the ground. As the minerals lifted off the ground, they surrounded and encased around Saharamon. The dirt turned to sand.

Pressing both hands together, Saharamon called out. "_**Sand Tomb!**_" He manipulated the sand as they immersed and formed a pair of giant hands. The hands swept across, ensnaring a Tankdramon and Vilemon. Then, as Saharamon clenched both hands, the giant hands followed suit, crushing the Nightmare Soldiers like bugs. As each digimon turned into clouds of data, Saharamon turned as numerous Vilemon fled from him.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Dianamon and Yamidramon exchanged a series blows. Yamidramon's sword hit the priestess's staff. Gripping her staff, Dianamon pushed upward and knocked Yamidramon back. Dianamon charged forward, kicking the dark digimon down.

"Ugh!" Yamidramon grunted, dropping his sword on the ground.

Dianamon shot an angry gaze at Yamidramon, advancing toward the dark warrior. "How dare you and your followers desecrate these holy grounds?" The priestess' voice deepened, invoking an inner rage that scared even Yamidramon. "Several of my Knightmon are gone and others are unable to fight right now. What do you have to say to yourself? Anyone who attempts to revive Valmarmon answers to me and Lord Baihumon!"

"Heh, you can't stop what's inevitable... Valmarmon will be revived..." Yamidramon snickered. "Go ahead and finish me. It won't change the fact that you and your holy elite won't prevent the rise of darkness."

"Sorry to disappoint you!" The priestess howled as she smashed her staff into the ground, pushing the earth up in front of Yamidramon. "The Eye is no longer here. You and your cohorts will have to find it elsewhere."

"No, that can't be! The device I was given tracked the signal here!" Yamidramon said. "Wait..." He noticed the beacon, indicating the Eye of Valmarmon's position, was moving. "The object is on the move?"

"No, I won't let you get that piece!" Dianamon shouted as she lunged at Yamidramon and knocked the device out of his hand. "That device enabled you to trace the Eye's location?" She stepped toward the device and smashed it with her staff. "What now? Your device is now useless."

"Curse you, priestess. You'll pay for this!" Yamidramon snarled as he turned to see Fuugamon evading Aquilamon's attacks. "Idiot! You're useless!"

Ravemon swooped down behind Yamidramon and called out to everyone. "I've just called for the villagers. They're already on their way here!"

Nodding, Dianamon coldly stared down Yamidramon. "You shouldn't have attacked this village. Now, you and your partners-in-crime will be driven out."

"That's what you think..." Yamidramon growled angrily.

"Indeed, you would be correct, my friend," a sinister voice belonging to an old man emanated out of nowhere.

Upon hearing this voice, Dianamon was the first to recognize it. Her body froze in shock as she found the source of the sinister voice. She saw Barbamon standing afloat in mid-air over the cathedral garden ruins. It didn't take long for Himura's entire group and the Nightmare Soldier forces to notice Barbamon's presence. All eyes were on the Digital Warlord, who shifted his view toward the forest behind the cathedral. Three ambiguous figures emerged through an opening, revealing their presences.

Zanbamon, Chaosdramon, and Murmuxmon walked out into view.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Blitzmon, Chakkoumon, Ryudamon, and Norn fled out of the forest.

"You guys!" Himakko exclaimed as he watched the two Legendary Warriors, the armored rookie, and the girl being drive out of the forest by Barbamon's Commandments. "Who's that up there?"

"BARBAMON!" Dianamon shouted.

Both BlackGaogamon and MetalGarurumon growled directly at the demonic old man.

"I never thought he'd turn up here!" BlackGaogamon snarled.

"He's probably just learned of the Eye of Valmarmon's location!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed.

Stroking his white heard, Barbamon cackled while grinning a devilish smirk. "It has been years since I've traveled around these parts. Yes, I never figured the Eye would be sealed in this cathedral... in the Howling Mountain no less!" As he descended, Barbamon turned toward Blitzmon, Chakkoumon, and Norn. "I've been pursuing this little lady here. She's kept my mind off the Eye, but thankfully I have you all to thank for reminding me of my true purpose."

Reflecting on every horrifying experience with Barbamon, Norn hid behind Blitzmon and Ryudamon.

"Even to this day, you're frightened of me, child," Barbamon chortled evilly, licking his putrid lips with a mucous-covered tongue.

"Barbamon!" Ryudamon exclaimed, readying himself to attack the Mao King. "I won't let you get your hands on her!"

Blitzmon angrily retorted toward Barbamon. "She's not yours anymore!"

Chaosdramon pivoted his head, scanning each digimon on the battlefield. "_**Seems a war has just broken out.**_"

"Ah, yes. Madoudramon must've sent you," Barbamon shifted his view toward Yamidramon. "You came looking for the Eye of Valmarmon, but you've arrived too late! Lady luck has and always will be on my side. I have the Eye and my precious Norn."

YoukaiInumon dashed past his friends and enemies alike. Catching everyone by surprise, he advanced toward Barbamon and struck him with two katana slashes.

"YOUKAIINUMON!" Himakko exclaimed, shocked by his partner's attack.

"YEAH, YOU GOT HIM!" MetalGarurumon and BlackGaogamon cheered him on.

Everyone was stunned in silence as Barbamon collapsed to the ground. YoukaiInumon panted, gripping both katanas in his hands.

"LORD BARBAMON!" Zanbamon shouted.

"That's... it?" Izzy blinked.

Zudomon nodded in shame. "Well, he ran his mouth... and he got put down."

"How anticlimactic," Ravemon remarked. "I didn't even get a chance to fight yet."

Aquilamon (C)landed near Ravemon. "So, that's it?"

YoukaiInumon snorted as he turned around. "Now, where were we?" He turned his attention to Barbamon's Commandments. "You came for the Eye and Norn? I just took down your boss. You three think you can take us all on?"

Norn gasped as she watched a shadowed figure tower behind YoukaiInumon. "Behind..."

"Hey, Inumon! Behind you!" Saharamon roared out.

"You fool! Did you think that'd finish him?" Ryudamon shouted.

As YoukaiInumon froze, his entire body sensed a cold and frightening vibe stirring behind him. He slowly turned his head as Barbamon sat up. A thick black aura shrouded the old demonic man's body. YoukaiInumon's whole body stiffened as his mouth became dry, gaping open at the sight of Barbamon standing in front of him. With a snap of his finger, Barbamon knocked YoukaiInumon back several yards.

Steadying himself from the blow, Himura's partner slammed both katanas into the ground. He prevented himself from flying back any further, holding his ground.

"His attacks didn't even faze that bastard!" BlackGaogamon shouted.

Putting his hands on his chest wounds, Barbamon utilized his demonic magic to heal the areas YoukaiInumon hit him.

"Now, that was uncalled for," Barbamon snorted, a hint of irritation was evident in his archaic voice. "This is just another demonstration of youth stupidly rushing ahead. You didn't even let me finish what I had to say. Back in my day... oh, forget it. It doesn't matter." The demonic old man narrowed his eyes intently at Himura's group and the Demon Corps/Dark Masters alliance. "I came to take what I seek."

"Heh, Barbamon," Yamidramon chuckled. "One of the Mao Kings, I presume? Yes, Madoudramon has warned us about running into you."

"Madoudramon and Baihumon," the old man snorted while magically summoning his staff in his hands. "Once I have the Eye, I'll use its power to eliminate those two. No, with the power of all seven pieces, I will become lord of all FIVE realms!"

Himakko dashed forward along with YoukaiInumon. The duo shouted in unison as they lunged toward Barbamon. "Not before we stop you!"

"HIMURA! INUMON!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

"Don't! He's too strong...!" Norn pleaded to the two warriors.

"Don't try and fight him head-on, you two!" Ryudamon roared out, his body trembled with anxiety. _What am I going to do? I can't fight Barbamon like this! I'm just a rookie! But, yet... I can't let him get near Norn!_

Suddenly, Murmuxmon threw himself in front of Barbamon and expelled purple flames to repel the two attackers.

"_**Gehenna Flame!**_" Murmuxmon shouted, spewing purple fire at Himakko and YoukaiInumon.

Then, a wall of sand appeared and barricaded the two from the scorching flames. Saharamon stood behind YoukaiInumon and Himakko, forging his sand into a giant wall.

"Feh, who cares who he's attacking," WarDevidramon snarled. "Nothing's keeping us from reviving Lord Valmarmon!" With that, he swooped down and rocketed directly where Norn was standing. "I see it!"

Chaosdramon interjected himself in WarDevidramon's path and wrestled him back.

"The Eye will belong to Lord Barbamon!" Chaosdramon growled as he grappled WarDevidramon away from Norn.

"Get the Eye of Valmarmon, you fools!" Yamidramon shouted orders to his cohorts. "The girl with the two Legendary Warriors has it!"

Just as Devitamamon and KazeByakkomon headed toward Norn, Cherubimon and GoldenRapidmon intervened while blocking their path. Ravemon lunged forward as he and Murmuxmon clashed head-to-head. Ikuto held onto Ravemon while the two mega-level digimon exchanged rapid punches.

"Norn! Hold on tight!" Blitzmon cried out as he put her arms around his waist. She held onto the Eye of Valmarmon while the Warrior of Thunder took to the air. Ryudamon took a chance as he leapt up and landed on Blitzmon's back, hitching an aerial ride.

After Dianamon knocked Yamidramon back, she turned toward Zanbamon and fired an ice arrow towards him. Reacting to her attack, Zanbamon intercepted the arrow and cut it in half with his katana. Dianamon hurried toward Zanbamon as their swords clashed. Zanbamon went for a straight thrust, which the priestess evaded. She pushed her staff into Zanbamon, pushing him back.

"Not bad, Zanbamon," Dianamon said. "You've become stronger since we last met."

"Dianamon, since becoming Lord Barbamon's Commandment, I've furthered my skills!" Zanbamon said, holding his katana directly in front of his face. A devilish smile adorned the harden-faced warrior's lips. "Show me what you've learned!"

"To protect these sacred grounds, I intend to!" Dianamon cried out as she hit Zanbamon's katana with her staff.

As the sand wall collapsed, Himakko and YoukaiInumon advanced toward Barbamon. The Mao King pushed his hands forward, redirecting the warriors' path with an invisible force. He knocked them aside, settling his eyes upward to where Blitzmon fled.

"_**EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!**_"

Barbamon's attention was diverted once Chakkoumon turned into Blizzarmon right in front of him. The white-furred, double-axe wielding beast hit a shoulder tackle against Barbamon, who easily evaded him by sidestepping aside. Barbamon howled a blood-curling bellow and blasted Blizzarmon back with a burst of dark red flames.

"_**Crimson Flare!**_"

"AUGH!" Blizzarmon howled as he was caught and knocked back by Barbamon's flames.

Himakko sprang up as he charged toward Barbamon.

Then, KazeByakkomon instantly appeared in Himakko's path, cutting off the Warrior of Byakko.

"No, not now!" Himakko growled as he and KazeByakkomon were caught in a weapon clash exchange. He thrust his claws into KazeByakkomon, who parried his claws with his lance. "Damn you!"

Smiling prematurely, Barbamon flew up as he teleported in front of Blitzmon.

"He caught up to us?" Blitzmon blanched in shock.

"Not too surprising. Damn you, Barbamon!" Ryudamon exclaimed.

"I'll spare you if you simply hand over the Eye of Valmarmon and sweet little Norn."

"Over my dead body!"

Ryudamon heatedly rebuked toward Barbamon. "You won't have either, monster!"

The old demonic man nodded, his face conveying disappointment. "Ah, Ryudamon. You and this warrior are both noble to the end. Very well. Your funeral." He put his hands in front of Blitzmon and Ryudamon, expelling red flames out of his hands.

"Don't look, Norn!" Blitzmon prepared to meet his fate.

Ryudamon threw himself in front as he rolled himself into a ball, letting the flames bounce him back. He plummeted twenty feet below, impacting the ground as he was left in a heap.

"RYUDAMON!" Norn cried out, tears fell out of her eyes.

"And you'll be joining him, warrior!" Barbamon wore a wicked smile as he expelled flames toward Blitzmon.

Norn shut her eyes, holding onto Blitzmon with dear life. Biting her bottom lip, she didn't let the Eye of Valmarmon fall out of her hands. As Barbamon fired his flame blast, another flaming attack, forged from black fire, shot upward and knocked Barbamon's attack away. The two fire attacks merged, coalescing with each other before going out like a firework. Barbamon snarled as he looked down ward to where YoukaiInumon hand his right hand extended forward.

"Are you two okay?" YoukaiInumon called out to Blitzmon and Norn.

"Thanks, YoukaiInumon! We owe ya one!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

Norn cried out. "We have to go and check on Ryudamon! Junpei, please, he's been a friend to me."

"Don't let him get the Eye, Junpei!" Himakko shouted toward the Warrior of Thunder. "You two go and get Ryudamon!"

With that, Blitzmon descended toward Ryudamon's fallen form while carrying Norn. Norn gasped as he watched Ryudamon slowly coming to, twitching from his fallen position.

"Ryudamon! Hang in there, my friend!" Norn cried out.

"They're right in the open! Take them down!" Yamidramon roared a command to his colleagues while pointing up at Blitzmon and Norn. "But, make sure not to hit the Eye!"

KazeByakkomon jumped up as he flipped over to Blitzmon. He threw a chain out and tried to grab the artifact out of Norn's hand. Himakko intervened as he tackled KazeByakkomon away. This momentary delay allowed Blitzmon and Norn to pick up Ryudamon while jetting up into the air again.

"Blast!" Yamidramon growled.

"UUUUUUHHH-AAAHHHH!" Fuugamon's voice howled as he sprang up and over Blitzmon.

Blitzmon maneuvered out of Fuugamon's reach, causing the orange-skinned ogre to plummet to the bottom. Then, with Blitzmon's back turned, a missile hit the Warrior of Thunder's back and knocked him off course. Blitzmon wrapped his arms around Norn as he crash landed to the ground. As they hit the ground, the Eye of Valmarmon and Ryudamon flew out of Norn's arms.

"Ryudamon!" Norn cried while crawling over to the rookie. She scooped him up in her arms, burying her face on the armored digimon. She heard the digimon chuckling. "Ryudamon, are you ok?"

"Yes... I am fine... Norn, I'm glad you're okay..." Ryudamon weakly muttered.

"No! The Eye!" Blitzmon roared out, realizing the artifact fell out of Norn's hands.

Realizing her folly, Norn looked across and saw Eye of Valmarmon sitting ten feet from her.

"Norn... please, don't worry about me... get the piece," Ryudamon pleaded, groaning in pain.

"GET IT!" Yamidramon, Himakko, and Barbamon cried out simultaneously. They hurried forward in unison to grab the Eye while in it flew across the air.

From out of nowhere, a Knightmon raced out of the cathedral and jumped up to grab the artifact. Much to everyone's surprise, one of Dianamon's own warriors grabbed the Eye of Valmarmon.

"Intercepted?" Fuugamon gaped, "D'oh!"

"I've got it, priestess!" Knightmon called out.

Suddenly, the Eye of Valmarmon gave off a dark purple glow around itself. Knightmon felt his entire body frozen stiff, from head to feet. He couldn't budge an inch even for a second. The glass surrounding the artifact shattered, releasing a large eyeball from its prison. The large, demonic eyeball's yellow, slanted iris shifted and looked down over Knightmon. Then, to everyone's shock, the giant eyeball engulfed the Knightmon.

"Nooo! NOOO!" Knightmon howled as the eyeball pulled the Knightmon against his will. "SAVE ME, PRIESTESS DIANAMO-!" His voice was abruptly cut off as he was entirely absorbed inside the eyeball.

"The Eye of Valmarmon... it's...!" Dianamon gasped in shock.

Barbamon smirked as he and everyone witnessed the advent of the second Valmarmon piece. Himakko and YoukaiInumon didn't waste time as they raced ahead to attack the large creature, which morphed a gargantuan with a body entirely covered in tentacles and eyeballs. As all eyes opened, they released streams of purple beams. Everyone evaded the incoming blasts.

"Yes! At last, I am free!" The giant creature cackled, relieved to finally to be out of his long prison. "I, ValEyemon, shall bring forth destruction to Howling Mountain village!"

"ValEyemon...?" Blitzmon gasped with fright. "Damn it all! How could we let this happen?"

Norn raised her eye, her face stricken with fear as she watched ValEyemon laughing. "...is... that really Valmarmon?"

"This wicked energy... too repugnant..." Ryudamon muttered.

The girl cradled Ryudamon in her arms. "Please, don't speak. Save your energy."

"No... as long as you're in danger... I won't let harm come to you!" Ryudamon shouted, turning his head while seeing ValEyemon materializing in place of Knightmon. "I won't even let a piece of Valmarmon come between us, Norn." His eyes and spirit regained their resolve as he fell out of Norn's arms. "I must... fight..."

"Ryudamon..." Norn meekly whispered, captivated by Ryudamon's firm resolve.

"Even if it possesses a host, it's still only one piece. It doesn't have Valmarmon's full power," Dianamon affirmed. "One of MY soldiers was selected to be the host. Damn that demon!"

As ValEyemon turned, YoukaiInumon and Himakko both stabbed their weapons into the demon's soft body. ValEyemon howled in excruciating pain while throwing numerous tentacles at them.

"_**Tentacle Strike!**_"

One tentacle snatched YoukaiInumon's katanas while another knocked Himakko back two yards. Channeling dark flames through his katanas, the mega-level digimon incinerated the demon's tentacle and sliced through the other tendrils with his flaming swords.

"What are you fools waiting for? This is our chance to defeat that monster and take the piece!" Yamidramon shouted.

Barbamon frowned as he glided toward ValEyemon. "The Eye of Valmarmon is ripe for the picking!"

MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Antiramon, and GoldenRapidmon tried to ambush ValEyemon. The demonic creature turned its eyes all on his enemies and fired beams out of his eyes, hitting the four digimon.

"_**Glaring Eye!**_"

After the beams hit each digimon, they were paralyzed in place. None of them were able to move as ValEyemon watched as Cherubimon threw a lightning bolt at him.

"_**Lightning Spear!**_"

As the lightning bolt struck the demon, ValEyemon let out a blood-curling screech as it ripped through its central body. This allowed Blizzarmon to hit ValEyemon with his axes.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Barbamon shouted as he knocked Blizzarmon back with a flaming blast. He grabbed a hold of ValEyemon's body. "It's about time I claim what's rightfully mine! First, by taking YOUR power, Valmarmon! Your Eye!"

Suddenly, Devitamamon and WarDevidramon tackled Barbamon away. The Demon Lord snarled as the two behemoths pushed him back into mid-air, abruptly cutting off contact with ValEyemon. This gave Yamidramon an opening to strike ValEyemon. Chaosdramon rushed in and stomped his foot in front of Yamidramon. Then, KazeByakkomon jumped right on top of Chaosdramon's head and jammed his lance into the mechanized beast's left eye. Throwing his arms out over his face, he narrowly missed striking KazeByakkomon.

Murmuxmon ducked under one of Ravemon's punches and kicked the attacking digimon in the stomach. As Ravemon doubled over, Murmuxmon raced toward KazeByakkomon and fired a purple fire blast. KazeByakkomon whirled around, spinning to lance around while putting out the flames in an instant. Then, taking to the air, Zanbamon jumped up and pulled out his zanbato. He fell right on top of ValEyemon and raised his weapon, preparing to impale the demonic creature with it.

From out of nowhere, Aquilamon (C)swooped in and pushed Zanbamon off ValEyemon.

"I must be rather popular today if all of you are out here!" ValEyemon laughed. "But, enough games! It's time we end this!"

Dianamon rapidly dashed forward, impaling her weapon through the creature's formless body.

"NO! THAT WENCH!" Barbamon roared, a red aura materialized around his body as he passionately pursued the vulnerable ValEyemon. "You won't deny me this opportunity!"

As Dianamon turned, Barbamon was within her reach.

Then, YoukaiInumon jumped right in front of the priestess and blasted the demonic old man with a black flame attack, which took on the form of a wolf.

"_**Dark Hunter!**_"

As the black flames consumed Barbamon, they repelled him from ValEyemon and Dianamon.

"Thank you!" Dianamon shouted as she channeled her energy into ValEyemon. "Demonic Eye of the fallen Demon God, return to the slumber from which you came!"

ValEyemon threw his tentacles forward, hitting Dianamon. The tentacles snaked their way around the priestess, grabbing her. Another set of tentacles pulled Dianamon's arm and pushed it out of its body. Frantically repelling the priestess, ValEyemon channeled his demon energies to augment its strength. In conjunction, his form grew bigger than the cathedral itself.

"NOT ONE OF YOU WILL CLAIM MY EYE!" The demonic entity boasted, his chilling voice boomed out loud. "HAHAHA! NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY!"

Blitzmon growled, slamming his fists to the ground. "Damn it all! I was too careless! How... how could I let myself be lured out into the open like that?"

"Quit your belly-aching and go out there!" Himakko shouted, standing up after taking a hard fall following ValEyemon's attack. "Our friends need us and you're here, moping! Get your head out of your rear, Junpei!"

The blue-armored warrior snapped at his friend. "You weren't the one protecting Norn and the piece!"

"It was your responsibility! Now, man up and get into gear!"

"I am a man, Himura! You take that back!"

Himakko retorted. "This isn't the time for this! Takato and his crew lost the Claws of Valmarmon! Let's not lose the Eye! We need to regain our momentum!"

Bridled with frustration, Norn cried out and pleaded. "Stop fighting you two! Please...!"

Himakko and Blitzmon turned, facing the girl who knelt in front of them.

"She just got your attention, boys," Ryudamon said, standing on all fours while straightening his posture. "Now, listen to what she has to say."

"We shouldn't be fighting each other!" She called out while the battle between all three sides escalated further and ValEyemon's laughter filled the vicinity. "Friends shouldn't be fighting! You two... must get along and defeat that giant monster!" She pointed toward the growing behemoth. "That is why we came all the way to this village for. Do you wish to let it all go to waste?"

"Norn, I..." Blitzmon was speechless.

"Guess, your new girl isn't as shy as we perceived her to be," Himakko chuckled as he faced ValEyemon. "She's right. We've got to defeat ValEyemon and get the piece before the enemy do."

"You're right... but... you should let me do it," Blitzmon insisted.

"Sorry, but there's no 'I' in team," the tiger warrior said.

Blitzmon scoffed as he pushed Himakko aside. "Yeah, but I was the one to let ValEyemon became what he is."

"We'll do this together, Junpei. Now, c'mon!" Himakko called out as he rushed into the fray. "We'll resolve our differences later!"

"Wait...! Himura... ugh, fine," Blitzmon said while turning toward Norn. "Thanks, Norn. You're a real confidence booster. I appreciate what you said."

Norn smiled. "Nothing to it, Junpei. I just wanted to help..."

Just then, as if a miracle answered her wishes, a golden ball of light glowed in front of Norn. She watched as the ball fell into her hands. The ball itself materialized into a white digivice trimmed with gold, and fell into her hands. Norn gawked at the device in her hand. It looked like a flip-style cell phone, opening to reveal a screen on the top half and three buttons on the lower half. Above the screen there were seven dots in an 'H' shape. The front of the digivice had an emblem that read _**'D-Cyber'**_. Himakko and Blitzmon watched in bewilderment, gawking at the digivice that appeared in Norn's possession.

"A digivice?" Himakko exclaimed.

Blitzmon stammered. "N-N-Norn?"

"This must be one of the digivices you've talked so much about, but..." Norn analyzed the device in her hand. "Why would I have it?"

"I believe because of that pep talk you gave these two," Ryudamon said, addressing to his new partner. "And look..." As he approached Norn, he put his right paw over the device as a white light shot out and engulfed him. "See? It's reacting to me... reacting to your desire to make me stronger. This weird power you used to suppress that Valmarmon piece must have created this device. Norn, you're a girl of miracles."

"This digivice came to me... because I created it?"

"Something like that," Himakko said, answering Norn. "This digivice indicates your bond with Ryudamon. He is your partner. Whatever power you have can make Ryudamon digivolve. Do you understand?"

"Yes, just like you used your devices to enable your digimon to digivolve?"

"Yep, and also how I'm able to become Blitzmon," the Warrior of Thunder said.

"Hurry. We need you to help us, Norn. You and Ryudamon can at least provide us with support."

"I..." Norn stared over her digivice. "I will." She firmed her resolve as her digivice glowed in conjunction with her partner. Lifting the digivice in the air, she channeled a bit of her energy through the device. "Ryudamon, let's help our new friends. We will help them get that piece back!"

Further strengthening his resolve, Blitzmon flew out back into the fray. Norn watched on from afar while holding her digivice in the air.

"I have faith in all of you, my friends," she quietly murmured, closing her eyes.

"Ryudamon... _**SHINKA!**_"

As the white glow faded, Ryudamon's form and power grew exponentially. He grew five feet in height while his long, armored body extended at a 12-foot length. He became a long-bodied, orange-skinned serpentine dragon garbed in Japanese samurai-styled armor.

The serpentine creature roared out, announcing his name. "_**GinRyumon!**_"

Astonished by her partner's evolution, Norn stood awestruck. "Ryudamon...? You... you evolved..."

"Yes, I'm now GinRyumon," he spoke in a slightly deeper tone. He crouched down, offering Norn a ride on his back. "Come. Let's help our friends."

"Let's get going, Norn," Himakko said. "Trust your partner. He won't leave your side."

As she stared at her digivice, Norn's smile broadened. She hopped on GinRyudamon's back as the armored dragon glided off into the battle that escalated.

Witnessing the entire exchange, Barbamon's curiosity piqued. _So, Norn was able to find herself a partner. Huh, I didn't think the Western Realm would ever have a Chosen Child. No surprise. Norn's mysterious power enabled her to forge a digivice, enabling her to become this realm's first Chosen Child. Yes, and your power is something I require. You and Ryudamon will become mine! _Suddenly, he snapped back to reality as Dianamon flew in and obstructed his path. "Damn priestess."

As Dianamon jumped back, both Barbamon and Yamidramon stood in her path. Her eyes turned around, witnessing Himura's group fighting off the two villain groups. Then, a light bulb went off in her head as she opened a compartment inside her weapon. She pulled out what appeared to be a string of ofuda talismans. Out of desperation, she flung the ofudas at all the villains in the vicinity.

Everyone, from Barbamon and his Commandments to Yamidramon's entire group, were hit with ofudas on their foreheads.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yamidramon demanded, trying to pull the ofuda off to no avail. "Priestess, what are these for?"

"The wench... don't tell me she's...!" Barbamon shouted. "No! Not before I get Norn and her power, as well as the Eye!"

While muttering an incantation, Dianamon slammed her staff down as each tag lit up.

Meanwhile, as they blasted their way through the gates, ShadowMalamutmon and an army of villagers headed off the enemy's path. Leading the charge, ShadowMalamutmon ran through the Vilemon hordes.

"Here comes the pack, fellas!" ShadowMalamutmon howled as she plowed through three BlueMeramon. "Hoooooowl!"

An amassed gathering of Dobermon, Shiisamon, Labramon, and other canine digimon howled like there was no tomorrow. They howled in unison, calling forth every able villager. "_**HOOOOWWWLL!**_

"Way to make an entrance, ShadowMalamutmon!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed.

"Great! They're clearing the path and keeping the enemies from hitting the village!" Joe exclaimed.

Yamidramon angrily barked, irritated with how far the mission has botched. "You idiots! How could you screw this up?"

KazeByakkomon noticed the tags on their chests fizzling out as streams of light engulfed them. "Something's happening!"

Suddenly, one by one, each of Yamidramon's group members and Barbamon's men were vanishing from the spot. Fuugamon was the first to go, followed by Chaosdramon and Devitamamon. After them, Zanbamon and WarDevidramon disappeared from their positions. Then, Murmuxmon vanished. Then, the remaining Nightmare Soldiers disappeared. KazeByakkomon was the next to go. Then, it finally came down to Yamidramon and Barbamon.

"This spell...! You wench... where have you sent my commanders?" Barbamon bellowed, demanding an answer from the priestess.

Dianamon raised her head and clarified. "Those seals are designed to transport anything it touches to a random location in the Digital World. Your men could be anywhere. They could all be separated or together, but just as long as they're hundreds of miles from this village."

"And the same goes for my colleagues?" Yamidramon exclaimed.

"That's correct," the priestess replied. "Consider this as punishment for desecrating and vandalizing this sacred sanctuary. Your evil will never touch this village ever again."

Barbamon snarled as he pivoted his head while facing Norn and GinRyumon. "The girl has a latent power... that possibly exceeds your whole group. Whichever side she chooses, she will become a great asset, but I will not rest until I make her mine." He chuckled deeply and howled with laughter. "The fact she was able to forge a digivice through her own power is an astounding feat. She has a digimon partner of her own, thus making her one of you. I will have Norn, Chosen Children! I will have all seven pieces of Valmarmon! Savor this victory... for it will be your last! In the end, I... Barbamon... will have the last laugh!"

"And don't think this is over, Digi-twits," Yamidramon warned Himura's group. "Madoudramon has the Claw. We will have the Eye eventually. Consider yourselves lucky, my friends. Until we meet again."

Once both villains finished, Dianamon's tags exploded and teleported the two villains from their location.

All that remained was ValEyemon.

"Heh, guess they won't be acquiring my power after all," ValEyemon chuckled.

"No, but we came to take you!" Himakko howled as he raced ahead, whirling his spear overhead. He lunged forward, twirling his spear whilst cutting through ValEyemon's tentacles. "Now, everyone! Hit him with your attacks! _**Drill Claw!**_"

"_**Blades of Inferno!**_" YoukaiInumon cried out, stabbing ValEyemon with his black-flame lit katanas.

"_**Mega Buster!**_" MegaKabuterimon roared, firing an electrical blast out of his horn.

Zudomon slammed his Thor's Hammer, sending an arrow-shaped projectile at the creature. "_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_"

"_**Tri-Beam!**_" GoldenRapidmon pushed an energy projectile, shaped like golden triangle, toward ValEyemon.

Dianamon fired an ice arrow at the creature. "_**Arrow of Artemis!**_"

Opening his mouth, BlackGaogamon expelled a tornado-like blast. "_**Spiral Blow!**_"

Launching a missile from his chest, MetalGarurumon aimed for ValEyemon. "_**Giga Missile!**_"

ValEyemon screamed out in agony as these attacks pounded him from all sides.

Blizzarmon jumped in front of ValEyemon, rapidly striking him with various axe slashes. "_**Avalanche Axes!**_"

"_**SLIDE EVOLUTION!**_" Blitzmon roared as fractal code revolved around him, changing him into his B-Hybrid form. "_**Borgmon!**_" While crouching over, he directed his nose cannon and fired a charged beam at the creature. "_**Electron Cannon!**_"

Saharamon pressed his hands together while a ball of sand shaped over his head. The ball condensed, materializing itself into a body. The sand shaped, turning into a large sphinx. The sphinx opened its mouth, shooting a bombardment of sharp and hardened sand daggers.

"_**Sphinx Dagger Bombardment!**_"

"_**Storm of Judgment!**_" Cherubimon summoned a storm cloud, raising his arms while bringing down bolts of lightning at ValEyemon (which added to Blizzarmon and Borgmon's relentless attacks).

"_**Bunny Blades!**_" Antiramon cried out, hitting the soft-bodied and bulging creature with axe-blades on her arms.

Aquilamon (C) gaped his beak, screeching while firing ring-shaped rays at ValEyemon. "_**Blast Laser!**_"

Ravemon created a rotating charge, wrapping himself in a mighty whirlwind. He then utilized his attack speed, charging and pummeling ValEyemon ferociously. "_**Spiral Raven Claw!**_"

"Norn, this one's for you!" GinRyumon bellowed as his tail uncoiled and lit up. Guiding himself toward the enemy, he swung his iron tail as it impacted ValEyemon's face. "_**Boujinha!**_"

"AUUUUGHHH!" ValEyemon howled in excruciating agony after more attacks impacted his sensitive spots. "NO MORE!" As a last resort, the creature sprouted small eyeballs with wings. "Get them, my EyeBatmon! Kill them!"

As the flying eyeballs swooped down to attack the digimon, YoukaiInumon threw a burst of black flames. ValEyemon watched in horror as the black flames consumed his minions.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, ValEyemon!" Himakko scoffed, slamming his spear down. "You're finished."

With that, the large eyeball creature collapsed while large rings of blue data revolved around him.

"Sam, Tomoki, or Junpei, one of you take it from here," Himakko said as he stepped back.

Before Saharamon or Blizzarmon could step forward, Borgmon rolled right past them.

"I'll do it. It's my fault we got in this mess," Borgmon said as data rings surrounded him. "_**SLIDE EVOLUTION!**_" Once the rings faded, he turned back to his H-Hybrid form. "_**Blitzmon.**_" Shifting his view toward ValEyemon, the Warrior of Thunder held his D-Scanner and openly declared. "ValEyemon, your attempt to destroy this village and these peace-loving digimon has been thwarted. Let my Digivice purify you once and for all!" Whirling his D-Scanner, he collected the creature's digi-code. "_**Digi-code... SCAN!**_" Following another whirl, he collected all that was left of ValEyemon's data.

As the creature's gigantic frame vanished, the eye artifact itself fell to the ground. The Knightmon, who was possessed by ValEyemon, collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. A faint dark glow shrouded it until Norn and GinRyumon approached it. Getting off her partner's back, the girl picked the piece up and once again suppressed the dark aura surrounding the Eye of Valmarmon.

"We did it, Norn," GinRyumon said, approaching his new partner as his fierce eyes became calm and gentle. He rubbed his face against Norn's, causing her to throw her arms around his neck.

Norn smiled whilst embracing GinRyumon. "Thank you, GinRyumon. I'm happy... We're officially partners."

"I'm honored to protect you, my beautiful enigma," the armored dragon added.

"We've got the Eye back, guys!" Suzie cheered on happily.

"We sure did!" Chika cried out.

Ikuto smiled. "Oh yeah!"

Dianamon knelt by the Knightmon's side and put an arm around her soldier. "I've got you, my friend."

"We saved the Knightmon, stopped the bad guys, and got the piece," Joe said. "All is well."

Izzy noticed Blitzmon walking past Himakko without exchanging glances. "Or, perhaps not. Seems there's a problem between Himura and Junpei."

As Blitzmon checked over Norn, he was relieved to see the Eye of Valmarmon in the girl's possession. Himakko turned around, shooting a befuddled glance at Blitzmon.

"Junpei, listen..."

"Not now, Himura," Blitzmon insisted. "As long as we have the Eye of Valmarmon, that's all that matters."

Overhearing their conversation, YoukaiInumon walked by Himakko's side. "Something wrong here?"

"Nothing, YoukaiInumon," the Tamer shook his head, a subtle hint of irritation became evident in his response. "Junpei's right. Just as long as we have the Eye of Valmarmon. The bad guys don't have it."

"But, what about Norn?" YoukaiInumon observed Norn happily smiling to GinRyumon and Blitzmon. "Wow, I still can't get over the fact those two are officially partners. Whatever caused this... well, it doesn't matter. I'm just thrilled those two pulled through for us."

"Inu-nii," MetalGarurumon spoke out while approaching his 'brother'. "Your mega form is impressive. Thank goodness, but the cathedral has been practically destroyed."

BlackGaogamon smiled calmly as he turned toward ShadowMalamutmon and the villagers in the background.

"The villagers can help rebuild it," YoukaiInumon said.

"Yeah, we're more than willing to help out," BlackGaogamon reassured his friend.

"Thank you," Dianamon accepted the offer to rebuild the holy structure. She turned toward each of the humans and digimon. "Well done. You have the Eye of Valmarmon, but don't celebrate too soon. Where I sent our enemies, they will come looking for you. I've bought you about a day, though. I suggest you rest up in the village, then take the piece and head back to the Central Realm."

"We understand," Himakko nodded. "If we stay here for too long, the enemy will surely attack this village again."

"At least you'll stay here for the night," BlackGaogamon said. "Inumon, we still have much catching up to do!"

YoukaiInumon chuckled while fixing his collar. "Yeah, you're right!" He laughed a bit while MetalGarurumon closely monitored Inumon's collar.

_Thankfully, you didn't lose your collar in this battle. Be careful with how you fight, my friend. Even I know how reckless you can be._ MetalGarurumon thought, closing his eyes as he sighed.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Blizzarmon said. "I'm sure we can at least celebrate for capturing the Eye of Valmarmon."

"Party at my inn!" ShadowMalamutmon proudly announced.

"Actually, why don't we help repair the cathedral?" Blitzmon suggested as he picked up pieces of debris from the ground. "It's the least we can do."

Joe concurred. "He's right. Can we get some tools out here first?"

Dianamon bowed her head, expressing her gratitude for the Himura's group. "I'm indebted to all of you. Thank you."

"I'll be sure to e-mail the others about our successful mission," Izzy informed everyone as he opened and typed quickly at his laptop. "They have every right to know." For a brief moment, he alternated his view toward Norn and GinRyumon. "But, this I wasn't expecting. I knew Norn not having a digivice wouldn't last long. This was an auspicious moment for us, but I'm glad she and Ryudamon are together!"

"I'll say, Izzy," MegaKabuterimon concurred. "But, this does make Norn an official Digi-Destined of this realm."

"The first and perhaps only," the computer whiz deduced while typing a message to send to the other Digiteams. "Wait until I tell the others via email. They're going to be astounded."

As Joe watched Norn from the distance, the adult male scratched his head. "That girl really came through for us. But, I wonder where she came from. Is she from the Earth connected to this Digital Realm? I wonder if she's like Gennai."

"We'll figure something out, Joe," Zudomon said while picking up a debris off the ground. "In the meantime, let's get this mess cleared off."

"Right," the Digi-Destined of Reliability noted.

Himakko walked over to Norn as he gazed at the artifact in her hands. "Madoudramon has one and we have one. So far we're both even. Now if only Rika and Henry's teams can find the next pieces before the enemies do." _Not just the Demon Corps and the Dark Masters, but the Mao Kings. Today, we only managed to get by through Norn's miracle and Dianamon's trump card. We need to keep our momentum going before our teamwork falls apart._ He pivoted his head and narrowed his eyes intently toward Blitzmon. _After our last e-mail exchange, Takato claimed there were discrepancies in his unit. I just hope nothing brews down between me and Junpei. The last thing we need is our team to fall apart._

"Excuse me? Mr. Tiger Man?" Norn inquired, walking up to Himakko whilst GinRyumon followed her.

Himakko smiled. "I'm Himura. Norn, you keep an eye on that piece. It's very important that you watch it."

"I will."

"_We'll_ watch it," GinRyumon reassured Himakko.

"Thanks, you two," he nodded. _Who is Norn? The fact she suppressed the Eye of Valmarmon's demonic aura is intriguing. That Knightmon wasn't so lucky when he touched the item. On top of that, she forged a digivice out of thin air and made Ryudamon digivolve. _

"_She is an anomaly. The fact that she now has a digivice and a partner digimon means she is, in fact, human, but her presence here is that much more of a mystery, since Baihumon severed the connection with this Realm's Earth once the X-Virus broke out."_

_Either way, she and Ryudamon are now officially part of our group. _

Staring over the girl, Himakko watched as she knelt down holding the Eye of Valmarmon. Blitzmon watched Himakko, GinRyumon, and Norn from afar, scoffing to himself whilst already becoming protective of his new 'girlfriend.'

xxxxx

_**1000 Miles from Howling Mountain Village/1:00 PM**_

Barbamon and his Commandments found themselves relocated back inside a castle. The Mao King recognized the settings as his own royal chamber. Seething with anger, Barbamon blasted a wall down with a burst of flames.

"Damn that priestess!" Barbamon screeched, blasting another flame attack through a wall. "She denies me BOTH Norn, her power, and the Eye of Valmarmon? ARGHHH!"

"Lord Barbamon, but we know they'll remain in the village. We can go back and..." Murmuxmon abruptly stopped as Barbamon directed an overwhelmingly intense glare at him. "...Please excuse me, Lord Barbamon."

Panting heavily, Barbamon caught his breath and sighed. "No, you're right. Why am I getting angry?" His frown curled into a calm, devilish smirk as he chuckled. "We'll just follow them through my viewing orb. Yes, since Norn is with them... they won't get far. I can just follow wherever they go."

"Then, perhaps you could ask for our assistance? We can get you to the Eye and Norn," a voice called out.

Barbamon and his soldiers turned around. Stepping into view, Yamidramon and his cohorts followed him.

"You..." Barbamon snarled, casting an intimidating glare at Yamidramon's party.

"Madoudramon has direct passage to all Digital Realms," Yamidramon affirmed, holding his right hand forward and offered a truce to Barbamon. "He's already convinced Daimaomon to join our cause. Just think, with you and your men on our side... we can get rid of those Digi-brats and their digimon. If we should be attacking anyone, it's them, not each other."

Chaosdramon scoffed. "_**Lord Barbamon, we don't have to listen to this.**_"

Lowering his gaze to Yamidramon's hand, Barbamon gave himself a moment to consider this proposition. "You wish to revive Valmarmon, but if you do, I can't become lord of all Digital Realms."

"No, but he can grant you more power than you can ever hope to achieve on your own. Then, you can cast Baihumon off his throne and become king of the Western Realm."

"Interesting," Barbamon said. "It's a step down from becoming king of all realms, but at least dethroning Baihumon is enough for me."

"What do you say? Shall we destroy our enemies and gather all seven pieces? Either way, a new age is coming."

Zanbamon muttered, walking up by Barbamon's side. "Lord Barbamon?"

"Deal," Barbamon complied as he shook Yamidramon's hand. "But, as long as I get the power to destroy Baihumon and take back Norn."

Yamidramon chuckled, shaking Barbamon's hand. "As you wish, Demon Lord Barbamon."

Finally, with that said, another unholy alliance was forged.

Barbamon and his men have joined Madoudramon's side.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Blitzkrieg: That bitch! She's gonna regret cutting me!

Gamera: Nagah, I see you've collected information on the Senshi's whereabouts. The Labyrinth of Minos, eh?

Nagah: I want to make it up for the failure of the Midnight Incursion.

Gamera: I have someone in mind to find the labyrinth. Today, we'll hit the Kuiper Senshi and their friends again. Make no mistake.

Yusuke: Koenma, we're here. Are we heading to the Makai?

Koenma: Yui, Kohana, Cammy, and Aoshi will remain human world. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya will go to Makai. Lord Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi wish to see you.

Kurama: This situation is far worse than we imagined, correct?

Tyra: Hel, what was that about last night? That guy... he was staring at you. And you stared at him back.

Helena: It's nothing, Tyra.

Karin: Great news, guys! Chibi-Usa just told me Yusei and the others have asked me to come to Domino City.

Chibi-Usa: Our mission to infiltrate Paradais is underway. Find a really good disguise, Karin.

Yusei: Ready, guys? Yugi and Jaden, we're heading out to Paradais. If my suspicions are right, we should find the mastermind behind all this in that building.

Yugi and Jaden: Let's go.

Moon: This is it, guys.

Mars: The final obstacles of the labyrinth.

Venus: Heads up! Minotarumon! And... the Amazoness clan?

Swordswoman: If you wish to reach the Orb of Minos, you'll have to get by me and my sisters! Prove your worth, Sailor Senshi!

Jupiter: Sheesh, these women are tough! Probably stronger than our Dark Valkyrie counterparts!

Mercury: We can't let up, everyone! We're near the end!

Uranus: Wait, what's that ahead...?

Neptune: Can it be?

Saturn: What... what is this?

Chainmaster: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos.**_

_**Initiation of New Plans! Amazoness Clan vs. Ninja Senshi!**_

Mars: Is that the orb? Wait... huh?

Lien: Hmmm, Lien is bored. Lien wants to see those people again. I know! I'll sneak off during the next invasion! Hehe!

xxxxx

**A/N:** I've decided to even the sides a little. The bad guys already have the Claws of Valmarmon. Himura's group has the Eye of Valmarmon. However, if you noticed, their victory doesn't go without a few repercussions. Himura and Junpei are already not seeing eye-to-eye. This chapter also highlighted two other important details: Sam's new A-Hybrid Earth form, Saharamon. His Sand Tomb is slightly based off Gaara's. Oh, and the second Olympian digimon: Dianamon. Can you guess which other Olympus Twelve members will turn up in the other realms? (Hint: Merukimon _was_ the guardian for the Northern Realm, but since his death, another member has taken his place.) ^_~

Norn's digivice is the D-Cyber from the _**Digimon D-Cyber**_ series. Since I'm already incorporating a lot of digimon elements from other series, why not add more things from the exclusive manga titles? Anyway, Norn is the first (and, for the foreseeable future, only) Chosen human of the Western Realm.

Credit goes to Ninetalesuk for his creations: ValEyemon, EyeBatmon, WarDevidramon, KazeByakkomon, and Yamidramon. Credit goes to Belletiger for Sam's new A-Hybrid form Saharamon, ShadowMalamutmon, and the concept of Howling Mountain village.

Anyway, we're pulling out from the Valmarmon hunt for now. The next few chapters will cover the events in the real world and the labyrinth. Time to shift focus back to the Detectives, the Senshi, and the Duelists (to some extent). Another crisis is brewing. And will the Senshi finally reach the Orb of Minos? They have to fight the Amazoness clan first. Are there more obstacles waiting in the wings?

Find out next time. ;)

Send a review after you're finished. Take care and stay gold.


	17. New Plans! Amazoness vs Ninja Senshi!

Credit goes to LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long delay, but take note this is my copy of Chapter 17. My beta was taking a while to finish 17, and I will replace this with his slightly edited version. Once again, I'm sorry for the month long delay.

As I take us out of the Valmarmon hunt, the story shifts back to our heroes on Earth. Did the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, the Detectives, and the Duelists recover from the Midnight Incursion?

On another note, I WILL be introducing other Digimon/Duel Monster kingdoms later on. Just to show that the Amazons, the Dra-Warriors, and the Royal Knights aren't the only exclusive DM/Digimon groups in the series.

The Detectives prepare to set out to Makai whilst the Kuiper/Neo Senshi collaborates with the Duelists to infiltrate the Paradais building. Meanwhile, the Neo-Rajita and Paradais are preparing to initiate their next course of action. Oh, and the Ninja Senshi reach the final part of the Labyrinth test. Can they overcome a bunch of strong Amazons and Minotarumon?

Want to see where these developments unfold? Find out and read. :D

xxxxx

Chapter 17

_**Initiation of New Plans! Amazoness Clan vs Ninja Senshi!**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Main Royal Chamber/1:06 PM**_

Beaming from the ceiling came a light. The light gleamed over an individual, summoned to the main chamber by Gamera's request. This individual stood quietly, shifting his view toward the vacant throne situated on a platform. Blitzkrieg opened his eyes, ignoring the light that seemingly penetrated his face.

Nagah stood on the opposite end of the room, her face conveyed little to no emotion while waiting for Gamera's arrival.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

Blitzkrieg and Nagah both froze in place, aware of who entered the chamber.

"Excuse me for being late, but I've had duty calls."

_Shoom._

Blitzkrieg blinked and saw Gamera standing behind his vacant throne.

_I'll never get used to him doing that._ Blitzkrieg thought, scoffing while catching wind of Gamera's presence.

As Gamera sat down, he maintained eye contact with his two generals. Clearing his throat, the Rajita leader addressed to his followers. "Yes, I take it the Midnight Incursion was a failure." He narrowed his eyes, both of which glowed profusely. "As a result, Blitzkrieg lost his five Subordinate Officers. All of them were felled by the Kuiper Belt Senshi and the Neo Senshi." He tapped his claws on his seat, breathing heavily behind his mask. "And you Blitzkrieg were unable to finish one Kuiper Senshi. I ordered for Melancholia to pull you out before you were killed. Now isn't the time for you to invoke your evolved form. Do you understand, Blitzkrieg?"

"Yes," Blitzkrieg answered.

"This incursion simply proves our enemies have one-upped you. Never underestimate the Senshi. Blitzkrieg, your pride and obsession to fight will be your own undoing."

The Sixth General replied, gritting his teeth. "Humph."

"Blitzkrieg, not once have you ever acknowledged him as _Lord Gamera_," Nagah addressed to the blue-haired general. "You better learn quick or else."

"I do what I want, woman."

Nagah scoffed. "Bastard. I hold higher authority and ranking over you. Talk like that and I'll straighten you out!"

"Try me!"

"That's enough you two!" Gamera raised his voice, bellowing out to his two generals. He pivoted his view toward Nagah. "Nagah, I understand you were successfully able to obtain information. You retrieved what you believe are the coordinates of the Senshi's whereabouts."

"Yes, Lord Gamera," the female Chief Advisor turned and bowed. "After extracting Serenity's future daughter and Sailor Sedna's powers, I was able to learn the Senshi's whereabouts. Our sources claimed they were currently occupied with the Amazons while searching for a power source. This power source will enable the Senshi to empower them with mystical properties, which will revive their lost Senshi powers. Moreover, their Valkyrie armors."

"What did you discover?"

"They've headed to an ancient cavern known as the Cavern of Minos. Inside the Senshi are undergoing a test inside the Labyrinth of Minos. Within this dangerous labyrinth, they hope to reach the end where the Orb of Minos is situated. The Orb of Minos is this specific power source."

Once he was informed of the details, Gamera's curiosity piqued. "Interesting. Yes, I know exactly where that's located. So, Serenity's daughter and the Kuiper leader knew about this?"

"That's what I've been able to collect by obtaining their memories. As you recall, anyone I touch I gain their powers and memories. Just with my hands or any skin contact is required. The effects only last less than a day."

"Correct. I remember," Gamera added, calmly stroking his fingers over his throne's arms while surveying the interior of his royal chamber. He noted other individuals emerging from various side doors. His eyes captured the presence of a slim figure with shoulder-length hair. Then, he saw a moderately-built figure with two smaller shadows standing side by side. His eyes then turned upward as he noticed a female gaining access to the main chamber. "Nagah. Despite the failure of the Midnight Incursion, I can forgive you for at least entailing me with crucial information regarding our enemies, namely the Sailor Senshi. You continue to be very resourceful despite any setbacks."

Kneeling down, Nagah addressed to her leader. "Thank you, Lord Gamera. I'm very glad you to hear this. Punishment won't be necessary."

"No, that'll be all," Gamera proclaimed. "With this vital information, we can find the Senshi. Better yet, I believe you'd feel up to this assignment. What do you think?" He shifted his view toward the slim figure with the shoulder-length hair. "General Toad?"

"Oh, I'd feel honored, Lord Gamera. I'm just surprised you'd chose _me_ to partake in this assignment," a creepy voice with an aristocratic tone addressed to the Neo-Rajita leader. "I, the Eighth General Toad and Neo-Rajita Research Institute, am at your service."

As he stepped out of the darkness, Toad's presence was revealed to all. His outward appearance was humanoid, albeit with light green skin. He shook his head, throwing his shoulder-length silver hair back. His amber eyes became fixated on Lord Gamera while addressing to his lord. Adorning the man's eyes is a pair of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a highly scholar-like appearance. He wore fitting clothing for a scientist, including a long white shirt that covered up his entire skin up to the top of his neck. Wearing white hands, he maintained a 'clean' and 'professional' disposition. He wore white pants, which matched the color of his shirt. Only his face was not covered by any sort of clothing.

Wearing a confident smirk, Toad was pleasantly content with Gamera granting him an important mission.

This was a mission that Toad couldn't afford to botch.

For Toad, this was an opportunity to extract a source of power that would greatly benefit the Rajita Hybrid project, which he had helped run for a long time.

"Toad?" Nagah scoffed. "You're entrusting this to him?"

"I'm sure this Orb of Minos has piqued your interest for your research?" Gamera inquired to the head of the Neo-Rajita Research Institute.

Toad replied, smirking. "The prospect of the extracting this power source excites me, Lord Gamera. I'm honored to go and fetch it for you."

"Very well, but have another general escort you."

"I'll go, my lord," Nagah insisted.

"No, Nagah. I ask you remain here. You've already completed your task," the leader advised against his Chief Advisor's request. "Doesn't Lien need more training? You should go and tend to her."

"Yes, but... she's learned to train without my supervision..."

"I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you, Nagah. Surely, you don't wish to defy me."

As Gamera slowly stood up, his eyes glowed menacingly while causing Nagah to withdraw from further arguments. She stepped back and bowed, cutting herself from further antagonizing the Rajita leader. Blitzkrieg remained silent during the exchange.

"Please, excuse me, Lord Gamera," the Chief Advisor apologized.

"Which one of you wishes to accompany General Toad?" Gamera surveyed the entire chamber, facing all spectators from the top rows. He turned, noticing the female that entered and the trio including a tall figure.

The lone female was briefly shown. She appeared rather mysterious. Like Toad, she was a light green-skinned individual with a slim, lithe figure. Long, dark green hair stretched down her back as two long bangs were hanging down her face. A silver ornament adorned her forehead, exactly where a red crystal was encased in the center. Covering her face was a silver mask. Her outfit was akin to Storm and Emma Frost's revealing attire, which exposed her midriff where four circular designs were embroidered around her naval. Her shoulders, forearms and upper chest were amongst the areas revealed. However, her outfit's color was silver like her mask and her she wore pants that only reached five inches above her knees. A long cape hung down her back, which was attached to the outfit by a red gem buttoned above her well-endowed chest. She wore matching silver gloves, covering her hands -sans the fingers. Her silver, high-heeled boots tapped the floor while walking along the guardrails of the platform she stood on. Shifting her yellow, amber eyes toward Gamera, she quietly walked along.

"General Ztreko-Li?" Nagah murmured, addressing the vague female with the mask. _I hope he chooses you. You can ensure Toad doesn't attempt to steal the Orb of Minos for his own greed. You're one of the few generals I can entrust my duties to._

Once Gamera turned his eyes toward the trio, he noticed a tall man with wavy, shoulder-length black hair that he kept parted in the middle. On his chin, the man wore a somewhat faded goatee. His frame was concealed behind a dark gray jacket outlined in black. His collar was upturned, revealing a small area of his bare chest. He wore black pants and white gloves. His outward disposition was akin to a lazy bum. Looking apathetically toward Gamera, the man awaited for his name to be called upon.

The two figures standing by his opposite ends were a Gabumon and an Agumon, specifically both of them were a Gabumon X and an Agumon X. Their outward appearances varied differently from their regular counterparts. They were larger than their previous forms. Both of them are carriers of the X-Antibody.

"General Lobo," Nagah whispered. "His two Subordinates, Zeromaru and Gabuhime."

A third figure emerged from a door. An odd-looking individual entered wearing a giant globe, like a fishbowl, which was concealed behind layers of white plastic. If one could see his face, Gamera and Nagah could. The others were under the impression this general has no 'real' face or identity - almost as if he were a phantom taking on a physical form. Even his motives were vague and kept under wraps. His dress garb covered his entire body, much like Toad. He wore a silver outfit, fitting his entire frame. In order to keep better accommodate his 'fishbowl' head, he wore a frilly nobles' coat that serves as a replacement jacket. He wears not just any regular gloves, but a fitting and single gentleman's glove.

"General Abyss," Nagah addressed the mysterious individual.

"KAHAHA! Are we forgetting someone?" A high-pitched, boisterous voice emanated from another corner.

"Ugh, not him," Nagah growled as she turned and noticed another figure standing ten feet from Abyss.

Stepping forward was a tall, thin, and lanky Neo-Rajita general. Being the tallest one in the room, he dwarfed even Gamera by a few inches. Unlike most of his fellow generals, this creepy fellow's skin was a light gray. His tall height accommodated his skinny body. He entered with a huge smile, revealing his upper teeth. He wore long, black hair hanging past his shoulders. With both eyes revealed, he could clearly survey the royal chamber and get a view of Gamera seated in his throne. The lankly individual wore a modified black jacket with a pair of overblown hood akin to a Rhinoceros beetle's head. In addition, his black pants matched his jacket and fit his lower frame. The end of his pants close inside his boots and curve at the end.

Ztreko-Li and Nagah shifted cold glares at this particularly crude general.

"Ah, so almost everyone is here? For what reason?" The tall, lanky individual smirked, albeit he's always smiling. "Lord Gamera? What was that I heard about handing a mission to someone?"

"I'm asking someone to accompany General Toad to collect a powerful artifact from the Labyrinth of Minos," the Neo-Rajita leader firmly addressed. "General Vipris, how would you like to go?"

The one named Vipris laughed like a happy child on a Christmas Day. "Oh, I'd be thrilled! But, wait... I'd have to go with that creepy fellow?" He heatedly pointed toward the head of the Neo-Rajita Research Institute.

Toad scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"That's enough. You two have completed successful missions as a unit," Gamera promptly stated. "Your skills perfectly compliment each other. There's no time. You'll find the Sailor Senshi in the labyrinth. Use the teleporter to transport yourselves and your subordinates there."

"What are the coordinates?" Toad inquired. "The teleporter can't take us anywhere without the exact coordinates."

"Nagah," Gamera addressed to his Chief Advisor.

Nagah nodded as she openly confirmed the exact coordinates. "Sector 53621. General Toad, make sure you have that down."

"I do," the researcher said, firmly adjusting his glasses with one hand. He attentively faced Vipris and walked out. "Come, Vipris. We have work to do."

"Feh, just don't hold me back, you cocky bastard," Vipris remarked as he followed behind the researcher.

Once the two generals departed, Gamera turned around and faced Nagah. Then, he noticed Melancholia and Babbi standing behind Blitzkrieg.

"I see you two decided to join us," Gamera said. "General Melancholia and General Babbi. I was just about to give out another mission. This will involve a second invasion. Only this will be carefully implemented."

"So, it appears my services won't be required here," Nagah said. "Who will go in my place?"

"I will," a seductive, feminine voice spoke out behind Gamera.

Hydra walked forward past the blanket of darkness as she stood by Gamera's side. If there was any further proof that Paradais and the Neo-Rajita were collaborating, this was it. Hydra, the one who destroyed the Senshi's Valkyrie armors, arrived thanks to Charon and the Prophet. The tentacle woman folded her arms, surveying the enclosed and crowded chamber.

"Seems you've been busy, Lord Gamera," Hydra said.

"I've returned from exterminating a hostile resistance army from numerous digimon villages," Gamera said. "Nothing I can't handle. Right now I've just given orders to Generals Toad and Vipris to collect the Orb of Minos. Hydra, how would you like to take Nagah's place in this next, impending mission?"

"Really? Me?" Hydra chortled, coyly stroking a hair through her hair. "Well, I'm honored. Who will I be accompanying?"

"General Blitzkrieg, General Babbi, General Uriel and her Subordinate Officer, and... perhaps another one of your partners-in crime?"

"I'll ask Nix to join us," Hydra said. "He'll be thrilled to join us on the Kuiper Senshi hunt. Perhaps, I should go and destroy their pretty armors, too?"

"Do what you must," Gamera stated while levitating off his platform. "Charon, the Prophet and myself will be closely monitoring the activities of this second incursion." He attentively turned toward Nagah. "Nagah, I can't let you go out into battle too often. If I let you go, the other generals won't have their chance to make better use of their skills. I do hope we're clear on this."

"No, I understand, Lord Gamera," Nagah replied, lowering her face to the ground. _I've been seeing less battle these days. Is this how a veteran soldier like myself has to cope with things? Now I know how the previous generals before me must have felt. _"You heard Lord Gamera. General Blitzkrieg and General Babbi, you're accompanying Hydra and Nix!" She immediately implemented her authority and barked orders to her colleagues. "Lord Gamera, when will this second incursion be launched?"

"Approximately 16:00 hours."

"We still have some time, but it's always better to be prepared," Hydra said. "General Nagah, I won't let you down."

The Chief Advisor scoffed irritably. "No, surely you won't."

"Oooo, do I sense jealously, Nagah?" Hydra teased the top general. "Did I just strike a nerve?"

Nagah turned around, giving Hydra the cold shoulder as she walked by Blitzkrieg's side. She whispered to him. "Watch her. Make sure she doesn't botch this."

"Whatever," Blitzkrieg replied.

"I have to go inform General Uriel and her Subordinate Officer," she said while pacing out the entrance. She walked past both Melancholia and Babbi without acknowledging them.

As she shut the doors behind her, Gamera levitated toward the top of the ceiling and casted his eyes down on his followers.

"Make no mistake. This time you'll do what you must to eliminate the Kuiper and Neo Senshi," the Neo-Rajita leader called out as he teleported out of the chamber. Following his departure, the leader's words echoed in the enclosed vicinity.

"You heard 'em," Blitzkrieg scowled as he turned and walked toward the door. "We've got work to do."

"I'll be seeing you there, generals! Bye, bye!" Hydra hollered and waved as she teleported back to the Paradais dimension.

Babbi grumbled as he followed Blitzkrieg. "Melancholia, um... guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"You'll see me sooner than you think," Melancholia said as he walked past his colleague and departed from the chamber.

As everyone on the ground level departed, only those remaining in the upper-level platforms were left behind. Ztreko-Li, Abyss, Lobo, and the two X-Virus digimon remained.

"General Nagah, surely even you can't put up with this. Can you?" Ztreko-Li assumed, her voice was deep and alluring like a sultry seductress.

As for Lobo, he made no comment as his two subordinates poked their heads out over the guardrail.

Abyss didn't speak, but if one could listen carefully... there were the sounds of bubbles emanating inside his 'fishbowl' head.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Tenth Level/Uriel's Quarters/1:12 PM**_

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?"

Nagah sat on a soft, cushioned blue futon while nodding.

On the opposite side, a young woman with light green-skin became excited like a giddy child. By outward appearance, she almost resembled Rangiku Matsumoto - minus the Shinigami attire. Her long, wavy red hair made up nearly her entire head. Her emerald green eyes sparkled like stars as excitement instilled her curvaceous figure. The most defining feature of her body was her large breasts. Wearing a very light purple evening robe, she let her garb hang loose for her ample bosom to hang out.

"Oh, I don't know what to say. I'm honored."

"You'll do fine, Uriel. You and your Subordinate Officer are due to take part in a big fight," the Chief Advisor said, putting her arms on her colleagues' shoulders. "I won't be there to guide you, but I know you'll do well. Just..." She sweat-dropped. "...don't get caught up with something that piques your interest. I know you've had a growing fascination with... what the Earthlings call the _otaku_ lifestyle."

"Right. I'll do my best... I mean we'll do our best," Uriel smiled as she looked toward her door. "Right Navi?"

Standing outside Uriel's door, a short-stature man - who resembled more of a boy - scoffed. Although his outward appearance resembled Toshiro Hitsugaya, he didn't wear anything like a Shinigami garb. He wore black armor, fitting his small frame. A long hilt was hanging by a few strings on his right hip. His skin was a lighter shade of green while his hair was more navy blue.

"Women..." Navi snorted, pressing his back against the door.

Shifting focus back in the room, Uriel got up from the floor and slowly started to undo her robe.

"Like I said, just focus on the mission at hand," Nagah stated as she walked behind Uriel and assisted in taking her robes off. "The Kuiper Senshi has yet to fully master their Valkyrie powers."

"Not to worry. I'm more level-headed than Blitzkrieg's subordinates ever were," she assured the Chief Advisor. "Navi and I won't let you down."

Nagah added. "I know. Just don't stray off and let anything deter you."

"You don't need to worry, Chief Advisor," Uriel winked as she walked behind a curtain and slipped on her battle attire. "Those Senshi are gonna learn we mean business. Right, Navi? Hey! Are you peeking?"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN IMPLY THAT?" Navi roared from outside the room.

As she rolled her eyes, Nagah sighed deeply. "You're such a tease."

Unveiling the curtains, Uriel came out wearing a variation of the battle uniform jackets worn by some of the generals. Her jacket was a lavender color. However, this specific attire was specifically designed for women, including a zipper running down its entire length (that is opened from the bottom upwards). Her jacket's sleeves completely conceal her arms while wearing black gloves. In addition, she wore baggy pants that matched her jacket. A notable feature were the underside of her breasts visibly seen under the jacket. Uriel turned and let Nagah properly adjust her top.

"How do I look?"

Nagah smirked. "Like _you_. Your and Navi will be departing at 13:50 hours. You and the others will initiate the second incursion at 14:00 hours. Good luck."

Bowing forward, Uriel expressed respect for her superior. "I won't let you down, Chief Advisor." She walked by and stopped shortly to whisper to her. "_If only you were still our leader. You shouldn't handed power over to him._"

Nagah sighed regrettably. "I know."

With that, Uriel walked out of her quarters and closed the door behind her. Nagah listened as Navi heavily chided Uriel for her lack of discipline and indecent 'cleavage' exposure. Nagah put a hand across her face and shook her head. Realizing what Uriel had said, she offered herself some reprieve to think about how she could still be running the Neo-Rajita.

"Did I make a mistake...?" Nagah inquired to her own conscience.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Third Level/Toad's Research Facility/1:14 PM**_

Meanwhile, after returning to pick up essential equipment, Toad and Vipris paced through a corridor leading to an enclosed room where the teleporter was situated. As they advanced, Melancholia came walking in front of them from another corner. Both generals ceased their movement and hastily stepped away, taken back by Melancholia's random approach. Vipris put his right hand out, summoning a long weapon in the form of a giant axe-like instrument bearing twin horns shaped like a Rhinoceros beetle fused together at the backs, with a long looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of handle.

"What the hell do you want, Melancholia?" Vipris hissed, hastily ready to strike the apathetic general with a single blow. Readying his weapon, he glared intently into Melancholia's emerald eyes. "Eh? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Cease your hostility, my friend," Toad sighed as he calmly approached Melancholia. "This is quite the opportune time. What can we o for you, Melancholia? If there's something you need, that'll have to wait. Lord Gamera has instructed us to collect a very interesting power source."

Melancholia extended his right hand, unfolding his fingers to reveal a piece of paper with notes.

"What's this?" Toad raised an eyebrow.

Vipris scoffed, fidgeting quite a bit behind Toad. "Screw it. Let's get going."

"I want you to construct this tool for me," Melancholia asked. "I've collected some data that could interest you. I need it done before the second incursion occurs at 14:00 hours."

"Hmmm," Toad picked up the note and scanned through the inscribed data. Then, as what he read piqued his interest, his lips curved into a devilish smirk. "Oh, I didn't know you were into that kind of _thing_, Melancholia. Coming out of the closet, are we?"

Melancholia made no effort to respond.

"Oh, I'm not going to tell anyone or judge you the wrong way. Don't get me wrong, but this is interesting," the scientist chuckled. "Tell you what. Once Vipris and I return, I'll see what I can do." Slipping the notes inside his left pocket, the researcher faced Melancholia. "This won't take long. We'll be back before 14:00 hours. Perhaps sooner. What you're asking of me is mere child's play. Have you forgotten that I'm the apprentice of the late-General Kuiiza? I have studied all of his notes and am continuing his legacy. Everything he worked hard to design, I'm enhancing. His experiments have become mine to carry out! I have inherited all of his ingenious research and more!"

"Shut up and quit playing the braggart! Let's get the hell outta here!" Vipris snarled, his patience was growing thin every second Toad shot his mouth off. He walked by, giving Melancholia the cold shoulder while Toad followed him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Melancholia watched the two generals depart through the corridor.

"Not to fret! We shall return!" Toad's voice echoed from the far distance between the sides.

Melancholia turned away and paced down the corridor he was taking.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Nagah's Quarters/1:16 PM**_

Bored out of her mind, Lien hopped off her bed. She faced a mirror standing in front of her and reflected back to last night, specifically when she met Kohana, Yui, and the others.

"Those people were interesting," Lien's face lit up as a smile adorned her cute face. "Lien's too bored being cooped up here!" She scrambled toward and under her bed, pulling out a purple backpack. "Nagah-sensei's probably busy now. So, she might think I went off to walk around the case. Lien should be gone too long. Oh, I know!" She smiled, her face curled like a cat's face. "Lord Gamera is planning a second invasion today? I'll go sneak off when everyone's fighting the Senshi!" She hastily pulled out any random item from under her bed and threw them into her bag. "Hehe! Lien wants to meet those interesting people!"

Standing up on her feet, Lien blinked as she visualized Kohana's face.

"That really strong girl reminds me so much of Nagah-sensei," Lien said. "She looks so strong. I want to meet her again! And Lien will see her again!" She threw her arms up frantically, dancing around the room like an erratic child. "Now, I just need to wait a while before everyone leaves for the battle! Nagah-sensei shouldn't have to worry if Lien is gone for a short time. Right?"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Dome Rooftop of the Central Tower/1:18 PM**_

Secluding himself from his subordinates and generals, Gamera took a moment to survey the darkness inside the extremities of the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range. With the headquarters confined inside the mountainous range, the Neo-Rajita network had expanded from the underground and their network has accumulated over the years. They've even gone as far as claiming territories in varied spots across the Digital World.

Gamera had his eyes locked onto the surrounding darkness as two figures appeared behind him.

Without turning his head, the Neo-Rajita leader addressed to the anonymous duo.

"Ah, it's you two," Gamera said, making no sudden movements Charon and the Prophet walked behind him. "I knew you'd be here. Sending Hydra to assist my generals in the second incursion is ingenious on your part."

"Our cohorts are always here to assist you when you need them, Lord Gamera," Charon said, addressing to the monster behind the mask.

The Prophet concurred. "_**As my love said, we've been collaborating since before your ascension to the throne. In fact, it was us that helped you take the throne.**_"

Gamera added, slowly pivoting his head as he eyed his two collaborators. "For that, I thank you. I assure you I won't make the same mistakes my father made."

"And you won't need to," Charon stated. "Professor Frank is playing his part well. Two of the Valmarmon pieces have been collected, one of which is in the Madoudramon's hands. There are only five pieces left to collect. Whether or not Valmarmon is revived, that's uncertain. My love and I are expecting the Demon God's revival regardless of what happens." Folding her arms, the woman didn't let the cool air that blew against her hair bother her. "Meanwhile, I'm still continuing to play the part of Setsuna Meioh. Those stupid girls don't suspect a thing yet."

"_**The Kuiper and Neo Senshi will face a great dire situation that'll surely test their team dynamics. The Spirit Detectives are engaged with the Demon Priest situation.**_"

"And what of the Sailor Senshi? Well, I've sent Generals Toad and Vipris to take care of them," Gamera said. "But, here's a little advice for you two."

Charon and the Prophet were both befuddled, curious to what Gamera had implied.

"Just like my father, you two shouldn't underestimate your own enemies," Gamera warned his collaborators, overtaking them with bewilderment. It wasn't his warning that shocked them, but, rather, his assessment on how to carefully approach their enemies. "My father made the fool's decision to let his enemies get stronger. Not me. Just watch and see, my friends."

Nodding her head, Charon smiled. "And we will, Lord Gamera. We'll be monitoring everything."

"_**From this point forward, anything... and I'm inclined to say ANYTHING can happen. Events that can and will alter against our forecast.**_"

"I see. So, there will be a few discrepancies?" The Neo-Rajita leader inquired, turning his fully body as he directly faced Charon and the Prophet. "Interesting, but surely we deal with those minor issues."

"We will see," Charon said. "For now, do what you can to keep the Sailor Senshi busy while your other generals take care of the Kuiper and Neo Senshi." With that, the woman teleported from the dimension and returned to her 'post.'

The Prophet, too, vanished to return to the Paradais dimension.

"Paradais, you're still the superstitious individuals, but I do thank you for supplying me with the tools essential for my perfect warriors," Gamera growled, heavily inhaling the cold air through his face mask. He blew out cool, icy air out of his mask and deeply chuckled. "Oh, father. Not only have I obtained your memories, but you are _a part_ of me. I am _you_. I am Lord Ghidorah. I am your legacy."

xxxxx

_**Spirit World/Koenma's Front Office/1:20 PM**_

As they assembled in Prince Koenma's office, the Spirit Detectives filed in after Botan accompanied them inside. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya stood together. Yui, Dark Gabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, Kohana, and Shiro stood at the forefront in assembly.

Sitting in his comfy chair, Koenma set his pen down and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Koenma, I've gathered everyone here as we've planned," Botan said.

"Well done, everyone. I'm relieved to see you've managed to drive off the Demon Priests' selective warriors," Koenma addressed to the everyone. "It wasn't going to be an easy task, but against entities from the Meikai... well, that's to be expected."

"Those Demon Knights sure gave us one hell of a fight!" Yusuke blasted Koenma.

"We were just lucky the Demon Priests didn't show up themselves," Kuwabara said. "Or, we'd be screwed!"

"No kidding," Mizuno concurred with the two men.

Rio shook his head. "And with Kyo amongst them. We're in deep trouble."

"That man was not our brother, Rio!" Kohana snapped.

"Ease down everyone," Koenma spoke up. "We're here to discuss how we've been able to find the tunnel between the Makai and the Meikai."

With that said, the announcement garnered everyone's attention and led to a few moments of silence. Koenma smirked behind his (new) pacifier and hopped off his seat. Then, as he walked in front of his desk, a puff of smoke covered the Enma's son as he turned into his 'adult' form (and without the pacifier, too).

"Now, like I was saying," Koenma said, his voice was deeper and no longer child-like like a man's supposed to be. "Currently, we're in Spirit World."

"We get that," Yui replied.

"Please get to the point," Cammy asked.

Koenma turned toward Jorge, the blue ogre, as he pressed a switch on a wall. From atop of the ceiling, a door opened and allowed a large monitor to descend. Yusuke and the others looked upward as they watched the big screen came within their eye view. A blue screen popped up followed by a grid map displaying three spherical shapes overlapping one another. One of these sphere shapes was colored blue whilst the other two (overlapping) shapes were purple and white. A shining red beacon flared on the blue shape.

"I hope you can all see," Koenma addressed to the group. "As you can see, these three circles each represent the three universes that are intertwined with one another." He pointed to the blue shape where the red beacon flickered. "This beacon represents where we're currently situated. This circle represents Spirit World. The purple is Earth, the human world. The white is the Makai as you already are familiar with."

"I've never been to Makai," Kuwabara said.

"Then, you're not obliged to say anything more," Hiei chided him.

Mizuno added. "I haven't been to Makai either, but I have been in contact with Mukuro via online messaging."

"What has she told you?" Kurama inquired.

"That this hole Demon Priest situation has the former Makai Kings on alert."

Hiei nodded. "Mukuro informed me regarding this as well."

"Hiei and Mizuno have been keeping close contact with Mukuro," Botan informed everyone.

"Gee, and you two didn't tell us this sooner?" Yusuke snorted. "Are you two keeping any other secrets?"

"Mukuro has requested we leave for Makai as soon as possible," Mizuno and Hiei said.

"Yes, and I've gotten a response from Yomi just the other night," Kurama added.

Overhearing his friends revealing disclosed details, Yusuke shook his head. "Guys, I know some stuff needs to be confidential, but, sheesh... don't reveal stuff at the last minute! It kinda throws me off my game plan."

"Consequently, perhaps the former Demon Kings instructed them to keep things under wraps?" Rio shrugged. "Maybe now was the right time?"

"In any case, I don't think we'll be likely to go with you guys," Yui addressed to the team. "We have to stay here and monitor things closely. I think we're capable to dealing with the Demon Priests' cronies."

"And there's always the possibility of apparitions randomly appearing," Cammy promptly stated. "It's our duty to keep their numbers suppressed."

"What they said," Aoshi replied.

"Kohana, will you be okay here?" Rio attentively turned toward his sister.

Kohana added with a nod. "You know I can take care of myself. I have Shiro and my friends here. We haven't been doing cases for no reason. If Kyo wants to show his ugly mug here, I'll gladly send him back to the Demon Priests crying!" She clenched her right fist, causing her brother to slightly back off. "The rest of you can go to the Makai. I'm sure you can take care of these Demon Priests."

"Actually, I was going to get the point," Koenma cleared his throat.

"Please go on," Maya said.

"The fourth universe beyond the Makai is the Meikai. The enemies you faced alluded to this specific realm," Koenma stated as he pointed to the green as a fourth spherical shape appeared. This one appeared inside the white circle. "Do you remember when I specifically briefed you on the levels within the Makai? Right before your encounter with Sensui?"

Kurama acknowledged this, nodding. "We do. You mentioned you have no jurisdiction over the levels below the surface."

"Yes, the very bottom level is where the most powerful and ancient demons dwell. Well, it's not just a realm, but it's the Makai's version of Hell itself," Enma's son explained. "Well, not exactly the idea of Hell you've been led to believe. The Meikai is where demons go when they pass on. Furthermore, the Meikai is to the Makai what the Spirit World is to the Human World. Did I clarify this enough?"

"Uh, yeah. Kinda," Kuwabara scratched his head. "But, if the Meikai is like the Makai's own Spirit World... who's in charge down there?"

"Well, there are Meikai rulers who oversee the passage of demon souls into their world. But, there are the Demon Priests."

Yusuke clenched his fists. "So, these Demon Priests hold higher authority than these rulers?"

"No, because the Demon Priests are the rulers. They've killed and overthrown the previous rulers. Essentially, they do want access beyond the Meikai and seek to breach the Makai," Koenma proclaimed as he turned away from the screen and directly faced the Spirit Detectives. "Worst case scenario, they'll breach the Makai as they'll want to invade the Spirit World and Human World. With the Neo-Rajita threat on the rise, the Demon Priests and their armies won't make the situation any better. We're looking at a rise of chaos, far greater than the threat the Eight Taiyoukai lords ever posed." Koenma's face contorted with dread, his words didn't express enough of how bad the worst case scenario will turn out.

"Let's not forget about their plan to revive Arago," Rio addressed this specific matter to Koenma. "As long as Kyo and myself possess two of the Demon Stones, the Demon Priests will hunt me down. They've converted Kyo to their side. Kohana and I are the last two pieces to complete circle. When the three of us are united, we'll be forced to fight to the death. The last one standing will possess the three Demon Stones. The survivor's body will become the vessel for Arago's spirit, which is sealed in the Meikai. I know, because I've seen the horrors of the Meikai."

"Rio, don't worry. We'll be going with you," Yusuke reassured Minako's boyfriend. "And we're going to kick their asses before they even get a chance to revive this Arago."

"It won't be as simple as you may imply, Yusuke," Koenma said.

Botan scoffed. "Getting _too_ overconfident if you ask me, but that's just Yusuke."

"They only caught us off guard and hide behind shadows last time. This time," Raizen's descendant sported a confident grin, smashing his right fist against his left palm. "We're playing for keeps. No more dally-gagging. No more tricks or illusions."

"Heh, exactly what I had in mind," Hiei said.

"Still, it's always a good idea to be cautious," Kurama advised his colleagues while adjusting his sleeves.

"Shuichi," Maya said, tapping Kurama's back. As Kurama faced her, she placed her hands over his. "A part of me is not feeling up to this."

"I won't hold it against you should you choose not to join us."

"It's just... Mika and the others. After that attack by those aliens, they roughed up. I know they insisted for me to stay with you guys..."

The red-haired fox wore a gentle expression, whilst holding Maya's soft hands. "It's up to you, Maya. Your Chimera friends are certainly capable of handling their own situation."

"They're healing fine on their own. Then again, I really want to help you and your friends."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go with them," Yui interjected as she listened to the hesitant Chimera. "Your friends will be fine, Maya. I'm sure they'll understand. Tell you what. We'll ask them to help us protect Kohana's sorry rear."

"I don't need protection, bitch!" Kohana snapped.

Yui snickered while leaning toward Maya and Kurama, whispering to them. "If Kyo does show up here, we'll be ready for him."

"Then, I'll go with you, Shuichi," Maya made up her decision.

"Good to hear," Kurama said.

Yusuke turned as he directed his attention to everyone. "Ok? So, it's settled? Who's going?"

All hands but those of the younger Spirit Detectives were raised high.

"Great. It's me, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya. Perfect," Yusuke said. "Yui, you and the others will take care of things here while we're gone."

"Don't worry. We'll cover your ends like always," Aoshi said. "My father will be here for us when we need him. Speaking of which, my father wishes you luck."

"Send the old man my regards, Aoshi," Raizen's descendant requested.

"Will do."

"Don't worry, Yusuke. With my sister and the others possibly returning soon, we'll have your bases covered," Cammy added, reminding everyone of the Senshi's impending return from the labyrinth test. "When they do, even those Demon Knights will be in trouble."

"Let's hope for the best while we barge right into the Meikai," Mizuno said.

"First things first," Koenma said as he turned off the monitor screen. "We're heading to the Makai first. I've asked my father to send a few of the Spirit Defense Force to lead us. Kuwabara, since you are the only full-blooded human of the group, I must advise you that breathing will be quite difficult."

"Yes since long exposure to the Makai's pollutants can effectively kill a human," Kurama said.

"I'm not taking any chances. Do they have masks I could use?"

"I can lend you and Maya some. Though in Maya's case, that might not be necessary considering she's already adapted in the Makai's environment during the last Makai Tournament," Koenma said, pulling out two oxygen masks from his pocket. "Moreover, Maya's a hybrid, part Rajita."

"Another thing, Kuwabara," Kurama advised his human friend. "The gravity in the Makai might be too great. Don't get too overwhelmed."

"Don't worry, Koenma. If it's anything like that place where we beat the Saint Beasts, I'll be good."

"You only say that because you've never stopped foot into the Makai," Hiei once again chided Kuwabara. "The Saint Beasts realm is comparable to the Makai's universe. Don't get full of yourself."

"You don't think I can last long with the rest of you guys?" The orange-haired male roared, clenching his teeth.

"Calm down, Kuwabara. What he's saying is that you're the only one out of us that hasn't entered the Makai," Mizuno said as Brimstone walked behind her. "You haven't seen anything quite like it. It's... well... vast... and can be hostile."

As Yusuke pat Kuwabara's back, he reassured his long-time friend. "Relax, man. We're just going to meet the former Demon Kings."

"Yeah, I remember seeing them during the Taiyoukai invasion."

"Just stick with us and you'll be fine. You'll stick out like a sore thumb, but they'll know about your wicked sword."

"Heh, got that right. That sword is an extension of my spirit power."

While sitting on his desk, Koenma clapped his hands and drew everyone's attention from each other. "With that, this meeting is adjourned. Any questions?"

"Just one," Yui raised her hand. "When will the Demon Priests send their men to possibly attack both fronts?"

"We can't say for sure. Tracking their whereabouts is completely unpredictable," Botan said.

Cammy reassured everyone in the room. "We'll do fine, you guys. Yusuke and the others have their own battle ahead of them. We have ours here."

With that, everyone concurred with Rei's young sister. Koenma hopped off his desk, throwing his red veil over his back.

"It's settled then. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya... a new journey awaits you. You've all said your goodbyes to your friends and loved ones," Prince Koenma announced as he nodded to Jorge, who opened a door leading to a backroom. "Next stop: the Makai."

As soon as Koenma stated the obvious, Yusuke and his entourage followed Koenma through the door.

"Yusuke! We'll take care of Keiko and the others! Leave everything to us!" Yui called out to her Spirit Detective predecessor.

As Koenma escorted the first group through the door, Botan tended to the teens.

"Guess, I'll be sticking with you, guys. Now, let's get back to Keiko and the others," the ferry girl said.

"Right!" The young Spirit Detectives responded in unison.

Dark Gabumon added, cupping his hands together. "We have this side of reality to safeguard after all."

The half-Lycan boy concurred, folding his arms as he collectively sighed "Especially if those Demon Knights decide to ruin our day."

Cammy chimed in. "There's the Neo-Rajita to worry about, too. Even with the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, the Duelists, and Maya's Chimera friends on our side, we have a lot of work cut out for us. But, we'll prevail. Won't we, Yui-chan?"

Yui nodded. "Oh yes. We aren't the new Spirit Detectives for nothing."

Turning toward the door, Kohana pressed her hand against her chest and smiled. _Good luck, my friends. You, too, brother._

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/Cain Bearer's Office and Quarters/1:25 PM**_

Secluded within his own office, the pessimistic Cain Bearer sat in his chair. His eyes were drawn toward his HDTV hanging from the ceiling. There were news reports flooding each of the local and national channels, all of which made Cain ever so perturbed. Everything he warned Jeremiah Grand about was coming true.

"_...and more reports of property damage. Luckily, there have been no known casualties in this vicinity._"

"_In the Azabu-Juuban district, a mother and a child were caught near the scene of where an explosion ignited. Both the mother and her child have been taken to a local medical facility._"

"_Meanwhile, in Domino City, the mounting numbers of hospitalized duelists continues. There have been 15 duelists reported being taken into the Domino City's General Hospital._"

"_We will keep you updated on more coverage of these local disasters._"

With a flip of a button, Cain turned the monitor of the split news channels off. He set his remote down and rubbed his temples, groaning irritable of the disasters reported for the past two days.

"This is getting out of hand," Cain furrowed his brows, grabbing a glass of scotch. Lifting the glass over his face, he stared at his own reflection and frowned. "When will this stop?"

Suddenly, the sound of a knock on his door abruptly stopped him.

"Sir, am I interrupting your solitude?" The voice of a youthful woman emanated behind the closed doors.

Taking a deep breath, Cain answered. "Come in, Grace."

Making her way through the door, a younger American woman fully dressed in a gray business suit and black heel shoes strolled right in. Her brown hair was tied into a classy bun style. She looked exactly in her mid 20's. She carried in her hands a briefcase.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but those reporters keep asking for you."

"Tell them I'm not available right now."

"You will have to deal with them eventually, Cain," she insisted. "Look." She set the briefcase on his desk. "A gift from our brightest engineers of this company. It's the weapons they've been able to conjure up with the alien technology we've been able to collect during the invasion almost five years ago."

This news managed to pique Cain's interests. The man's obsessive eyes were drawn toward the briefcase as he pulled the briefcase toward him, setting down in his lap. He tried opening it, only to discover a lock on it. He scoffed and looked up to see Grace holding a key, which she handed to him. With the key, he opened the briefcase.

What he found inside awed him.

"Incredible."

"Victor Trask and his team have only been able to make a few of these. They're not 100 percent complete, but they should be able to produce an assembly line of a hundred in a year."

"Excellent," Cain grinned from ear to ear. "These are the prototypes of the enhanced suits. It'll be most suitable for bodyguards with martial arts and master weaponry background. I'd go as far to say for the world's greatest assassins. What do you think, Grace?"

Cain's personal bodyguard concurred. "Yes, sir."

"Jeremiah and Yamaki don't suspect a thing. Even if they do, there's nothing they can do to prevent this. With this, we'll build a resistance to keep those super-powered beings in check. Someone has to police them and soon I'll have supporters running to my doors."

"If I may, could I be one of the first to test these suits?"

Cain turned his chair, facing Grace with concern. "Are you sure you want to get yourself involved with this? Grace, even I wouldn't force you into a situation where you feel most uncomfortable."

"I'll willing to be a guinea pig. Cain, I've been serving you for seven years. You gave me a home after you recruited me from a dangerous street gang I used to head-up. You gave me a job, which I'm grateful for. I couldn't find myself without a future if it weren't for you. I'd be dead or trying to survive on the streets now if you didn't come into my life. Please, Cain, allow me to return the favor for all that you've done."

The man smiled modestly. "I can't argue against dedication. You're a dedicated woman, Grace Groves. You're the best bodyguard a man of my stature could offer."

"Thank you, sir. I'll let Victor know about letting me test with these enhanced suits."

"And tell him I need a status report on the Souja. Another thing, make sure you and your team of agents closely observe every sector in Shinjuku, Shibuya, Azabu-Juuban, and Domino."

Grace acknowledged her boss' order. "Understood. Anything else?"

"That'll be all."

With that, the woman collected the briefcase and closed it. She turned and stormed out through the doors.

"Jeremiah and Yamaki, soon even you will have to join my crusade against these super-powered _figureheads_," Cain calmly smirked, staring out through his window. "Give or take, a year or in a few years' time, I'll be running the whole show. This world will thank me for stopping all this turmoil." With that, he lifted his glass into the air and _toasted_ his own future success.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/1:27 PM**_

Back on Earth, specifically the shrine, the Kuiper and Neo Senshi returned to recover from their near-fatal encounter with the Neo-Rajita. Chibi-Usa and Karin rested through the morning only to wake up following being healed by the Moon Heart Crystal. By the time they woke up, Chibi-Usa was told that Shingo was going to recover just fine. Karin, on the other hand, walked out of the shrine to train in solitude while still feeling miffed over her loss to Nagah.

Tending to Chibi-Usa, Mamoru handed his daughter a wet napkin to wipe her forehead. While cleaning the dirt from her forehead, the pink-haired princess withdrew her view from the front and looked down at her lap.

"Don't feel bad, Chibi-Usa," Mamoru said, comforting his soon-to-be daughter. "At least you're alive."

"She didn't finish me, which surprised me," Chibi-Usa said, biting her bottom lip.

The man pivoted away and scooped up two-year-old Chibi-Usa in his arms. He leaned forward to let the older girl hold her present self. As the child was sound asleep, Chibi-Usa cradled her.

"Ehehe, Princess Serenity's cradling _herself_," PallaPalla joked. "Get it?"

VesVes and JunJun both initially groaned. _Epic fail._

CereCere knelt by Chibi-Usa's side while stroking the child's cheeks. Awakened by CereCere's touch, the child giggled and reached out to grab her fingers.

"I'll do my best... No, I won't let myself get beaten," Chibi-Usa vowed, deeply muttering while her body trembled. "I'm a Valkyrie Senshi now. I can't let Usagi and the others down. Moreover, I can't let you all down!"

"You didn't," CereCere said. "We all fought diligently. You even had Karin to support you."

"She's right, _Usa_," Koori said, referring to her friend by one of her nicknames. The blue-haired Koorime girl sat down on her mother's bed while removing bandages from her right knee. "These enemies are not to be taken lightly."

Ryuuhi concurred with his twin sister as he walked in. "Seriously, don't beat yourself up over it, Usa."

As Ai massaged her own right leg, she chimed in her five cents. "Really, girl. At least you were blessed with the Valkyrie power-up."

"We don't have anything like that _yet_," Umi said while drinking a bottle of mineral water.

While Deedee perched on Adam's back, she massaged her shoulders much to Ai's annoyance.

"We're in this together, Usa," Adam said. "Just like always."

"You guys," Chibi-Usa smiled, her spirits were lifted after listening to her friends and guardians gave her a sense of (necessary) reassurance to keep her mindset on track. "Thank you, all of you."

"Seems like our princess is back to her old self!" CereCere sported a grin.

Walking into the room, Raizen Jr. carried a tray with a cup of green tea. He noticed Chibi-Usa already awake and approached the pink-haired girl. He knelt down, setting the tea tray down in front of them.

"Oh, thank you, RJ," Chibi-Usa said as she picked the glass up.

"How are you feeling, Usa?" Raizen Jr. asked.

As she sipped her tea, Chibi-Usa answered as she lightly burped. "Oh, I'm fine. I haven't sustained any serious injury."

"That's good. I guess we'll be ready to fight them again if we must," Yusuke's son said. "This time we'll hit 'em hard, guys!"

Looking over at her child self, Koori smiled as she reached down and picked the Koorime child up. Meanwhile, Chibi Ryuuhi attached himself to Ryuuhi's back while biting on his back.

"Hey, get off!" Ryuuhi cried out while frantically trying to get 'himself' off.

"Oh, Ryuuhi-chan's biting Ryuuhi-kun!" Koori laughed at her brother's expense. "Ok, you can stop biting _yourself _now, Ryuuhi-chan!" She walked over to pull the child off the teen.

"Well, my dad and his friends are heading to Makai," Raizen Jr. informed everyone.

Upon hearing this, Ryuuhi and Koori nodded. Koori managed to pull the child off her brother and set him on the ground.

Earlier, they met with Yusuke and his entourage outside the shrine to wish them farewell. For Koori and Ryuuhi, it was difficult to see their father depart just one day removed from their mother's departure. Likewise for Raizen as he had to watch his father leave. Needless to say, they had full confidence that their friends and family will return from their entering the Meikai.

"The Meikai. My father told me that's like Makai's own Spirit World," Adam said, stroking Deedee's head in his hands.

Koori asserted while spreading her arms over her mother's bed. "If only we'd gone with them, but we promised we'd look after things here while they're gone."

"Yeah, and there's Yui's team here to support us," Chibi-Usa reminded everyone. "Say, where are Amaya and Daiki?"

"Outside," Ai said.

Umi poked her head and looked outside the shrine. "Amaya's watching Daiki still playing with that mecha he commandeered last night." Staring off into space, Umi visualized her father's - Mako Tsunami - face. _I wonder where you are father. I've seen mother, but I have yet to see you in this time._

"Leave them alone, guys," Chibi-Usa said, sipping her tea. "In about... oh... thirty minutes, let's plan out how we're going to mobilize everyone and better prepare ourselves for when the Neo-Rajita attack."

"I just love it when you give those oh-so-dramatic speeches," Ai chortled.

"You do sound cute when you sound like a general," Raizen Jr. said, poking Chibi-Usa's nose.

Chibi-Usa chuckled, her cheeks became rosy as Raizen Jr. tapped her nose. Then, she felt a slight vibration in her right pocket.

"Oh, my communicator. It must be Yusei," Chibi-Usa said, pulling out her handheld communicator. With a press of a button, she promptly turned it on and answered. "Yusei, is that you?"

xxxxx

Outside the shrine, Amaya watched her brother evaluate the Black Knight Blitz unit he commandeered from a Rajita soldier. Mesmerized by the mecha's model and array of unique designs, Daiki encircled the mecha. His eyes sparkled with bedazzlement.

"Oh, such a sexy model!" Daiki was awestruck as he randomly hopped around the Black Knight unit.

Amaya rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "So, are you going to remodel that thing? We don't want to mistake you as an enemy if you intend to use it."

"What?" Daiki stopped as he took a moment to consider his sister's suggestion. "I was thinking of taking some parts off and replacing them. Maybe even a paint job. Yeah, and maybe use those parts to model myself some armor. Oh, what about something like Iron Man's armor?"

"Let's see you work your magic."

"Patience, dear sis," the teenage boy motioned a finger to his sister. "First, is she ok?"

Amaya blinked until she realized who her brother was alluding to. "Oh, Usa? She's back to her old self."

"GREAT! I'm glad to hear our friend is better!" Daiki roared as he jumped inside the mecha's cockpit. "Now, time for the doctor to operate."

Turning her head away, Amaya watched Karin in the distance throwing punches and kicks in the air. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jami, Christina, and Taylor talking near some blossom trees. Finally, she shifted to her to where Helena and Tyra were sitting together near the shrine's entry.

"At least things are calm now," Amaya said.

As Karin fiercely threw a series of punches, she shot her foot up and delivered a few kicks. All she could reflect was her defeat against Nagah and how easily the general humiliated her. Even prior to that encounter, she visualized Melancholia's attack hurting Helena

_Can't believe I let myself get beat like that! Usagi and the others would be so disappointed me! Ugh, I'm not fit to become strong like the veteran Senshi!_ Karin's thoughts raced while 'shadow boxing' and listening to hard rock through her iPod. _I'm supposed to be the Kuiper Senshi leader! Helena gets hurt... and I get beaten so easily in a fight? I've got to improve! _

Taylor overlooked Karin training while sipping a cup of juice. "Damn, that girl is really working out hard."

"She feels she's let us down by being defeated by that general," Jami said.

"Sheesh, she should be thankful she's alive. Chibi-Usa, too," Christina said. "But, at least Chibi-Usa's gotten over it."

"Karin's pushing herself too hard. Poor girl," the Texan replied solemnly.

Over at the steps, Helena and Tyra turned while watching Karin feverishly training like there was no tomorrow.

"She's a damn machine. She gets her ass kicked last night and now after a night's rest she goes training like this?" Tyra blinked as she watched Karin kicking the air rapidly.

Helena added to the discussion. "She shouldn't overexert herself. Rest is more important for the body than over excessive training."

"Good point," the Netherlands girl said, turning as she put her arms on her lap. "Helena, I have a question."

"Oh, what is it?"

The blonde's smile faded, prompting her to face Helena with a serious expression. Most appropriately, the mood shifted as Helena felt an unsettling vibe from Tyra's serious frown.

"That guy... the one with the melancholic get-up," Tyra alluded to 'Melancholia' without mentioning his name. "That general we saw twice."

"Yes?" Helena said.

Tyra directly inquired her Brazilian friend, acting like the concerned older sister to Helena. "He was staring directly at _you_. You stared at him like you two saw each other again."

Stricken with fear, Helena reflected to her second encounter with Melancholia. Even without hinting an answer, Tyra could tell Helena was hiding that fact by judging her body motions. Having been trained by Helena to read one's body motions, Tyra could tell something is wrong. In this case, she clearly saw through Helena's secret.

"You did, didn't you, _Hel_?"

"I did," Helena confessed. "When you all were engaged in battle, I was dropped by an enemy and I encountered that man. He... he sent soldiers to attack me. I, of course, defeated them. Then, one of the soldiers picked something out of my hair and handed it to that general. After I killed those soldiers... that man... he tried to confront me."

"Did he do anything to you?" Tyra naturally snapped.

The Brazilian nodded. "No, but I still defended myself and sent him retreating."

"Oh, good..." Tyra sighed with relief. "Damn, I was scared he did anything to you. But, listen, Hel."

Helena turned her head, opening her ears for Tyra to instill her with a warning.

"Don't go near that guy alone. Remember, we're all here to support each other," Tyra said as she embraced her. "You're our friend. If anything were to happen to you, the other girls, Karin, and me... especially _me_... we wouldn't be complete."

Patting Tyra's back, Helena smiled warmly. "Tyra. I promise nothing will happen to me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"HEY GUYS!" A pair of voices called out from behind Tyra and Helena.

As the girls turned around, they watched Chibi-Usa and Karin race over toward them. Still holding the communicator in hand, Chibi-Usa knelt over to catch her breath while Karin turned off her music.

"What's going on?" Tyra inquired.

"Great news, guys. Chibi-Usa here just told me Yusei and the others asked me to come to Domino City," Karin said, her face broadened with a smile. "You know what that means, right? They're gonna go along with my plan!"

"To infiltrate that Paradais building?" Helena said.

Chibi-Usa promptly added. "Our next mission will be infiltrating Paradais. Yep, we've aptly called this _Mission: Infiltrate Paradais_."

"Great," Tyra and Helena said in unison.

"First things first," the pink-haired princess faced Karin. "You have your disguise pen?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, make yourself a really good disguise, Reporter _Caroline O'Connor_."

Karin sweat-dropped, while folding her arms behind her head. "Ehehe, right."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Ruins of Kaiba Manor/1:35 PM**_

Standing side by side, Seto and Lyn surveyed the ruins of Kaiba family's proudest foundations. What took years to complete Kaiba Manor's perfection only took minutes to blow it into rubble. Although there were remains of the outside structure, the interior was completely demolished. Mokuba stood on the oppsite end, letting out a few tears over the loss of their home.

Angrily gritting his teeth, Seto tried not let his fury get the better of him. Lyn slipped her hand into his, soothing the proud man's fury. Seto casted his eyes on Lyn, who embraced him tightly.

"We'll get them for this, Seto. I promise," the blue-haired woman whispered, tearing up without Seto even noticing. "These Paradais bastards. We'll tear down their whole foundation together."

"Lyn..." Seto sadly sighed as he embraced her. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, while conversing a fire department crew, Mokuba watched his brother embracing the woman who may very well end up being his fiancee soon. He smiled warmly at the couple's embrace.

_I wonder if and when we finish this whole Paradais mess, will you finally pop the question to her, bro?_

"Seto," Lyn said as she slowly pulled out of his embrace. "I've decided. After we deal with these Paradais bastards and everyone comes through winning their battles, I think we could move in to Hikawa Shrine."

"What?" Seto said in befuddlement.

"Just temporarily while a new Kaiba Manor is being built. I'm sure Rei and her sister have _some_ room left. I know it's becoming crowded, but they've got a big shrine and property. Besides, Tyra will be there. I know me and my brothers would love to spend more time with her."

The CEO simply gave in and nodded. "Ok, anything for you and Mokuba."

"Besides, I'm sure you and Hiei will get along just fine."

"Humph, we'll see."

Lyn chuckled, playfully punching his right shoulder. "Now, where have I heard that one? Yeah, you and Hiei would have the most epic conversations. Get what I mean?" She folded her arms, grinning from ear to ear. "Really, Rei and I are girlfriends to two of the world's most stubborn guys. We can definitely relate."

Seto scoffed. "Oh please..."

"In the meantime, let's plan out how we're putting these jerks in their place."

"Oh, believe me, Lyn. I intend to pay them back a _million_ fold."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/Medical Room/1:45 PM**_

As he put the communicator in his coat pocket, Yusei turned toward Yugi and Jaden. The two main Duelists stood at the forefront with the Signers, the Non-Signer four, and the other Duelists in the background.

"This time we'll only ask for a few of us to go," Yugi requested. "We don't want to approach Paradais in an amassed group or we'll arouse suspicions."

Yusei concurred. "Right. We're heading out to the Paradais building. Princess Serenity is heading there with Sailor Sedna and a few of their colleagues."

Jaden turned as he faced his friends. "Anyone want to go?"

"Thanks, but we'll pass here," Syrus and Hassleberry replied.

Alexis answered. "I'll stick around here."

"Eh, likewise," Chazz said.

"I'll go, Yug," Joey said. "The others don't look up to it."

"I'll stay here with Serenity," Morpheous insisted. "Someone has to be here while her brother's risking his neck for our sake."

Serenity hugged the alien. "Thanks, Morpheous. And you be careful, Joey."

"Ok then," Yugi said. "Everyone, you stick around. It's just me, Yusei, Jaden, Joey, and the other Signers?"

"Anywhere Yusei goes, we go, man," Crow asserted.

"Where's Seto Kaiba been?" Jack noted, folding his arms in a Kaiba-like manner. "He, that brother of his, and that woman have been gone since early this morning."

"Our sis along with Seto and Mokuba went to check out... well..." Max sighed.

Sam finished where his brother left off. "They went to check out what's left of Kaiba Manor."

"Give them some time. They'll be back," Yugi reassured the brothers. "Right now, our top priority is meeting with Chibi-Usa and Karin. We're going to be closely monitoring activities near the new Paradais facility."

Turning around, Yusei faced the Signers and non-Signer four. So far, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo walked up to Yusei to offer their support. As Trudge, Carly, and Mina, they chose to stay behind. With those ready to leave, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei led them out of the room.

"I hope they'll be ok," Tea said, watching the group filing out of the room. _Yugi, please be careful._

"Me, too. With those Paradais Knights still running about, there's no telling what'll do next," Tristan said.

Syrus muttered, adjusting his glasses. "Jay, watch yourself. Man, if only I knew where my brother could be now."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/30 Miles Into the Cavern of Minos/Labyrinth of Minos/Final Sector/1:49 PM**_

Back in the Digital World, deep in the depths of the Labyrinth of Minos...

The Ninja Senshi was undergoing the final ordeal of the labyrinth test. In this case, they've stumbled into an actual labyrinth setting where the Senshi have (once again) been separated to face daunting challenges ahead of them. With only less than thirty minutes, they have to reunite and head straight for the Orb of Minos.

However, what awaited the Ninja Senshi were many Minotarumon scouring the halls, traps set up at various spots, Golden Minotarumon waiting at the end, and the Amazoness clan.

xxxxx

Ninja Moon stood her ground as she came head to head with three obstacles standing in her path.

Two Minotarumon and...

Amazoness Swordswoman.

"Queen Swordswoman?" Moon gaped in shock, taken back by the larger woman's appearance. "What are you-?"

Swordswoman frowned, firmly gripping her scimitar. "Did you think we'd stand by and not want to test the limitations of your powers?"

"The Orb of Minos... we've come so far..."

"And this is where your luck ends, Sailor Moon," Swordswoman said as she stood by, letting the Minotarumon pair charge toward Ninja Moon. "Prove that you're worthy of the Orb of Minos' power." As Swordswoman readily stood her ground, the Minotarumon pair sprang across.

Ninja Moon crouched over almost on all fours as the Minotarumon fired blasts, which pounded into the earth near her. Then, the first Minotarumon punched right through Ninja Moon and tore right through... a white sheet instead. Taking Moon's place was a white cloth, which threw the Minotarumon off their game. Ninja Moon poked her head behind the Minotarumon, reappearing in a puff of smoke. She tapped both of their shoulders, catching them both with spinning heel kicks. While spinning, her feet knocked the two Minotarumon back. Ninja Moon spun around on her head, quickly kip-upping to her feet. Pulling out her katana, the white-and-blue clad kunoichi charged forward as she clipped the legs of a Minotarumon. She quickly turned as the second came charging toward her. Thrusting her blade upward, she slammed the back of her hilt squarely in the monster's jaw.

"To finish this," Ninja Moon jumped up and slammed her katana's hilt into the ceiling, causing rocks to collapse on top of the two Minotarumon. "That should do it!" With that, she landed on the floor and turned to face Swordswoman.

The muscular woman smirked, readily holding her scimitar. "Impressive. You made short work of them, but I won't be done in. Let's put you to the test, Sailor Moon." Then, without giving Moon a second to think, the woman smashed the wall and caused more rocks to collapse from the ceiling.

Running like mad, Ninja Moon hastily evaded the falling rocks that nearly crushed. She sprang around, utilizing her newly-found ninja prowess to avoid the rocks. While dodging the collapsing rocks, Swordswoman charged like a bull and lunged with her scimitar raised overhead.

"UH OH!" Moon cried out.

"_**Head Chopping Sword!**_" The Amazon roared, fiercely bringing her scimitar down.

"NOW!" Moon cried out, cupping her hands together as a thick cloud covered her.

Swordswoman slashed through the smoke... only to hit nothing but air. She whirled around and smirked, throwing a front kick that made contact with Ninja Moon herself. Ninja Moon doubled over while being on the receiving end of Swordswoman's vicious kick. Swordswoman roared as she seized Moon's shirt and slammed her against the wall. Moon cried out while her back was smashed into the wall. Bringing her scimitar down, she aimed to impale Ninja Moon. Moon shook her head, coming to her senses while lifting her katana to counter Swordswoman's scimitar. The two sword wielders' weapons clashed. But, Swordswoman gained leverage while using her size to her advantage. Using her Amazonian strength, Swordswoman pushed Moon's katana back.

"The gap between our strength is wide. You'll never hope to overpower me."

"No, I can't... but..." Moon cinched on her grip of the katana. She closed her eyes as the crescent symbol on her forehead glowed, blinding Swordswoman enough to repel the larger woman back. With determined eyes, Moon raised two fingers in front of her face while her image flickered from view.

Swordswoman roared, swinging her scimitar madly. "OOOH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

_**BAM!**_

Ninja Moon dropped from the ceiling and hit the back of her boots into Swordswoman's back. As Swordswoman collapsed, Ninja Moon fell on top of her.

"The bigger they are..."

Then, much to Moon's surprise, Swordswoman raised her head and stood up with Moon hanging on her back.

"... quicker they get back up?" Moon blanched as Swordswoman grabbed the kunoichi's head.

Then, with one swing, Swordswoman threw Ninja Moon across the narrow corridor. Moon gingerly landed on her feet while steadily holding her katana.

"You're not the first ninja I've encountered," Swordswoman asserted, walking forward while popping her neck. "My sisters and I have crushed our share of ninjas. You're not the first and you most certainly won't be the last. But, understand, you can't hope to win. Your resources are far limited without your Senshi powers to aid you."

"This is all I'll need," Moon retorted, her expression conveyed serious valor.

"Determined until the end, eh? I like you, Sailor Moon. It's too bad I must humble you!" Swordswoman shouted as she charged forward, lifting her scimitar with one hand. She quickly slammed the walls, causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling. Distinctively using this tactic to her advantage, Swordswoman analyzed Moon jumping around to avoid the rocks. Then, as Moon landed and lost her footing after a jump, the muscular woman shot forward and swung her scimitar down.

"It's over!_** Head Chopping Sword!**_"

"WAAH!" Moon screamed, tripping over herself as Swordswoman came down with her scimitar.

It was at that exact moment that time itself stopped. Moon witnessed her whole life flash before her eyes as she closed her eyelids tightly.

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, a gleam of golden light materialized in Moon's right hand. Befuddled by the strange occurrence, Swordswoman's eyes were drawn in by the golden light. The golden beacon of light altered shape as it took on the form of a disc. Catching the golden disc, Moon was familiar with this technique. It was her Moon Tiara disc, at least a variation of it.

Whatever the case, Moon grabbed the disc and rolled right out of Swordswoman's reach. The Amazon's scimitar smashed into the ground as Ninja Moon sprang up to her feet. Poised and ready, Ninja Moon held her disc in her right land and her katana in the opposite. Swordswoman turned around, narrowing her eyes fiercely as she expelled... what felt like an invisible force, akin to a conceptual force. As the force blasted Moon, the ninja's entire body stiffened from head to toe.

_What is this?_ Moon's thoughts raced like mad, befuddled by what slammed into her. _I can't move! I feel like... something's overwhelmed me. What am I afraid of?_

Swordswoman charged toward Ninja Moon, who was still frozen in her place.

"No... NO!" Moon screamed, suddenly coming to as she fiercely threw her disc toward Swordswoman. "_**Moon Tiara Action!**_"

Smiling, Swordswoman channeled her own energy through her scimitar as a white hue surrounded the blade. As the energy flowed through the blade, it enhanced it enough for Swordswoman to cut through the spinning disc. Moon's face contorted in shock as Swordswoman shot a knee into Moon's abdomen, sending her flying across the corridor. Moon landed on her back, rolling across the ground as she grabbed her abdomen. Swordswoman stalked toward the fallen kunoichi, apathetically staring over Ninja Moon's pathetic state.

"Didn't I tell you, Sailor Moon? You can't defeat me as you are now."

Moon coughed while holding her gut. Picking up her katana, Moon slowly picked herself off the floor and gripped her weapon. To Swordswoman's surprise, she noticed Moon's eyes had a fierce glare in them. They looked akin to those of a fierce Amazon's, something the warrior women possess when in the heat of battle.

"Eyes of determination," the Amazon queen proclaimed. "You may not look it, but you possess an Amazon's eyes. Not just the eyes, but the heart and soul of one. It's almost as if you and your friends were meant to be one with my clan. In another lifetime, you would've made proficient Amazoness warriors, but here... that's not the case, is it?"

Moon inhaled and exhaled between her hasty breaths.

Swordswoman added. "The fact you're able to survive this long is admirable. Stand your ground and surrender. Realize you'll never be on par with me."

"Never..."

"Huh?"

Ninja Moon's frown curled into a smile. "No, I can't afford to lose here. My friends and I have to pass through you to reach the Orb of Minos." Putting her fingers together, Moon tilted her head as looked at something brewing behind Swordswoman. "The best way to win is to outsmart your enemy, right? I've developed a few tricks up my sleeve during this test."

Suddenly, Swordswoman's eyes widened in shock as she whirled around and...

_**BAM!**_

A second Ninja Moon shot forward and slammed a golden sphere of light into the Amazon's abdomen.

"A Ninja Senshi always comes prepared!" Ninja Moon howled with determination.

As the second Ninja Moon vanished, the golden ball was still buried in Swordswoman's gut. It pushed the Amazon into a wall and repeatedly pounded her like mad. Swordswoman cried out as the ball exploded right in her face. Caught by the explosive blast, Swordswoman fell off the wall and stumbled forward with smoke stains covering her body.

Ninja Moon stood poised, ready to carry out her next attack.

Swordswoman dropped to one knee, catching Moon by surprise. The Amazon picked up her scimitar off the ground and slowly stood up, steadily holding her balance. Then, as Swordswoman advanced, she shot a fierce glance at Moon and shot her with yet another invisible force that destabilized the ninja.

"Not again!" Moon yelled, firmly planting her feet into the ground while withstanding Swordswoman's conceptual force.

The muscular woman collapsed back on one knee.

"Don't celebrate too soon, Sailor Moon," Swordswoman declared, keeping her scimitar lifted in her right hand. "It'll take more than this to put me down."

Ninja Moon furrowed her brows while fiercely staring down Swordswoman. _I've got to end this or I'm screwed._

xxxxx

Ninja Mercury evaded Amazoness Paladin's sword thrust while flipping back, creating a distance between herself and her opponent. Paladin took on a one-legged stance, lifting her right knee while holding her sword back her back. Mercury activated her visor whilst scanning Paladin.

"A battle stance," Ninja Mercury muttered, anticipating Paladin's next attack.

"_**Sacred Sword Dance!**_" Paladin cried out as she raced forward and jumped up into the air, flipping over. She came down with her sword, attempting to cut Ninja Mercury in half.

_**Slash!**_

Cutting through the ninja, Paladin quickly realized she only cut through a blue sheet. She frantically turned around as Ninja Mercury fell from the ceiling. She came down with her kodachi, which Paladin countered by raising her sword. The two warriors' blades clashed momentarily until Paladin shot a front kick into Mercury's abdomen. The gut-wrenching kick sent Mercury sailing across the narrow path they were confined in. Paladin didn't hesitate as she raced toward Mercury, who was on the ground following the Amazon's kick.

Paladin boasted. "You'll never defeat me! For I was the previous Amazon queen of my clan!" She jumped forward, thrusting her blade into Mercury.

"_**Bubble Spray...**_" Mercury formed words in her mouth.

As Mercury raised her head, a bubble formed in her hands. As the single bubble appeared, it popped and created a mass of bubbles that covered the area. Following the bubbles, a cool fog lifted and shrouded the corridor. Mercury called upon her first basic attack, using what miniscule amount of Sailor energy she had left to conjure. Paladin ceased her advancement while being caught in Mercury's trap. Ninja Mercury quickly sprinted forward, disarming Paladin's sword. Mercury threw the Amazon's sword aside and flickered out of view.

"Where did you go?" Paladin shouted while trying to follow Mercury's presence.

Using the cold fog as a smoke screen, the stealthy ninja utilized her surroundings. She jumped right behind Paladin and kicked her in the back. Paladin howled in pain as she fell to the ground and landed face first. With a snap of her fingers, Ninja Mercury made the fog vanish. As the fog lifted, Mercury stood over the fallen Paladin.

"Checkmate," Mercury proclaimed. With that, she raced toward a doorway leading to her exit. _I can summon my first basic attack? Well, color me surprised. I suppose this means we can conjure what little Sailor energy we have left... if our lives are severely threatened._

Suddenly, a sword shot behind Mercury and caught her right sleeve. Mercury was quickly pinned against the exit door with the sword stuck against her right sleeve. She raised her head and watched Paladin slowly getting up.

"Going somewhere?" Paladin snarled as she ran toward Mercury. She jumped forward, striking Mercury's stomach with a punch. She pulled her sword out of Mercury's sleeve and threw the ninja down. Sheathing her sword, Paladin waited as Mercury stood up. Paladin followed it up by delivering rapid, closed punches all over Mercury.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Mercury cried out as her body became a punching bag for Paladin.

"Defend yourself!" Paladin fiercely roared.

Then, as Paladin threw another fist, Ninja Mercury tilted her head and evaded her fist. Mercury carefully timed Paladin's accuracy and spun around behind Paladin. Mercury tilted her kodachi and slammed the hilt to the back of the Amazon's head, knocking her out. As Paladin fell unconscious, Mercury picked up the Amazon and set her on the side.

"You may have been queen, but I serve a queen," Mercury affirmed as she knelt over and put an arm around Paladin, supporting the former queen. "Still, I'm grateful you helped me better my tactics. I can't leave you here. I might as well take you with me." She turned and pressed onward, carrying Paladin. _I've made it, everyone! Now, let's all go to the Orb of Minos together!_

xxxxx

"Take this!" Ninja Mars cried out as she fired an arrow from her bow.

As the arrow shot toward Amazon Archer, the warrior timed it's accuracy and... caught it with one hand before it hit her forehead. She snapped the arrow and raced toward Mars, opening fire with two arrows. Mars barely sprang on her left side, letting the arrows fly past her. Ninja Mars focused, channeling her energy to flicker from out of Archer's view. As a giant flame ignited around Mars, the ninja vanished. Archer ceased her charge as she turned around... finding herself face to face with Ninja Mars.

With her arrow ready, Mars fired... only to have Archer backhand the arrow out of her direction. Archer lunged forward and elbowed Mars' gut. Sending Ninja Mars sailing across the corridor, Archer fired another set of arrows. As the arrows shot toward her, Mars rolled away and let the arrows hit the wall she leaned on. Archer fired more arrows as Mars evaded them.

"Our styles really compliment each other," Archer stated as her eyes followed Ninja Mars' swift movements. "I'm almost facing a mirror image of myself."

Mars jumped back at the center and readied an arrow in hand. "Likewise."

"Our expertise is archery. You're excellent, Sailor Mars," Archer complimented the red-clothed kunoichi. Putting her bow in her mouth, she took off her coat and kicked off her boots. She grabbed a hold of her bow and pulled out an arrow.

Mars pulled out a bow and set an arrow on it.

The two archer women aimed their arrows directly for one another and simultaneously fired.

The two arrows hit and ricocheted off each other.

Ninja Mars sprinted back as Archer picked up the pace and sped right toward Mars.

"With my boots off, I can move quicker!" Archer called out as she surprised Mars and quickly reached her.

Ninja Mars fiercely seized Archer's bow and threw it aside.

"You can't fight without-"

Archer caught Mars with a jab to her jaw. Ninja Mars jumped back, surprised by Archer's fisticuff.

"You assumed I couldn't fight without resorting to fisticuffs?" Archer scoffed, narrowing her eyes as she threw a punch at Mars.

Ninja Mars evaded Archer's fist and rolled away.

"We, Amazons, train with and without weaponry," the Amazon pivoted her head and attentively observed Mars behind her. "Do you understand what you're up against?"

"A badass fighter?" Mars complimented the Amazon.

Archer smirked. "Quite." Without hesitation, the Amazon punched the ground causing the earth to crumble under Mars' feet. As Mars jumped upward, Archer sprang up and delivered a spinning kick to Mars' face. She sent Mars plummeting to the ground and laying face first. "See?"

Ninja Mars pulled herself off the floor, coughing dirt out of her mouth. She raised her head as Archer assumed a martial arts stance. Archer charged forward, picking up the pace as quickly as her feet carried her. Mars initially pressed her hands together, letting her forefingers meet. Casting her eyes open, Mars invoked the little Sailor energy reserves left and channeled them into her fingers.

"Here I come!" Archer roared.

"_**Fire...**_"

The Amazon blinked for a second as a fire ball shot towards her.

"_**Soul!**_"

As the fireball hit her, Archer was knocked back ten feet. The sheer, exhilarating force of Mars' fire blast managed to push the Amazon back. She put out the fire on her bikini top. She turned ahead and saw no signs of Mars. Before she could blink, Mars was behind her with an arrow aimed for her head. Archer froze in place, catching wind of Mars' presence and the arrow barely touching her skull.

"You have strength. I have ingenuity," Mars said.

Archer calmly lifted her arms... until she dropped her head, letting Mars prematurely fire her arrow. Archer crouched under and jumped up, nailing an uppercut to Mars' chin. Mars was knocked up into the air. Ninja Mars fired an arrow into the ceiling, attaching a string at the end as she swung across the air. She freely let herself go and landed behind Archer. As Archer delivered a back kick, Mars raised her hands to block the Amazon's right foot. Holding Archer's foot, Mars prepared to clip the Amazon's other leg. Archer flipped over, kicking her feet into the air and landed a back flip. Ninja Mars fired another arrow, which Archer dodged by somersaulting. Archer came within Mars' reach and pulled her bow out of her hands.

Ninja Mars jumped back, distancing herself from the warrior. Archer sprinted forward, jumping up as she wrapped both legs around Ninja Mars' neck. Archer cinched her muscular legs tightly, choking Mars. Ninja Mars frantically slammed Archer into the wall, attempting to knock the Amazon off.

"Give up!" Archer shouted.

"Never..." Ninja Mars dropped to one knee as her face slowly turned blue.

Archer bit on her lip while tightening her legs to further choke Mars.

As both arms hung by her sides, Ninja Mars' eyes slowly closed and her vision blurred.

Then, Mars overheard a loud rhythm of her heart beat.

Like a shot, Mars opened her eyes and felt a sudden rush overwhelm her. Revived by her own warrior's spirit, Ninja Mars summoned the strength to hoist Archer into the air and slam her hard into the ground. Ninja Mars picked up her bow and fired one arrow, which cut off Archer's loincloth. The Amazon's face flushed as her loincloth was torn off by the arrow. Covering herself, Archer raced over to grab her loincloth.

"Whoops," Mars chuckled. "Not what I was aiming for."

Putting her loincloth back, Amazon Archer turned and smiled to Mars. "Was that an Amazon's spirit I sensed? When you recovered, I felt an inner spirit being invoked."

"If you're asking me if the Houou helped me, then no."

"I see. I wasn't implying such an accusation. Excuse me," Archer said while attaching her loincloth back on. "I concede."

Mars blinked. "You're letting me by?"

"You proved to be the better warrior between our engagement," Archer said. "When I heard you were an archer, I wanted to test you and your fighting spirit impresses me. Sailor Mars, you are a woman of virtue."

"I never thought I'd be subjected with open praise."

As she collected her coat, boots and weapons, Archer walked in front of Ninja Mars. She put her hand on Mars' chest and smiled. "Fellow archer, I declare you ready and able to meet the Orb of Minos. I'll escort you there myself." With that, she walked ahead leading Ninja Mars to the exit.

"Archer, you don't..."

"I want to. You defeated me fairly, Sailor Mars."

Ninja Mars nodded. "Thank you."

"Moreover, thank you for saving my students. You and your friends lifted that curse off them. They can return to our land very soon."

The Miko Senshi added with a genuine smile. "You're welcome."

Archer added with her own smile. "Follow me."

"Right," Mars said as she walked behind Amazon Archer. _Houou, we're so close! I can feel it! The Orb of Minos is near. It's only a matter of time now._ She suddenly sensed a negative vibe in the air and stopped. "We have to hurry."

"Why?"

"Just lead the way. I sense something bad brewing ahead of us!"

"I'll pick up the pace then!" Archer called out as she raced ahead while Mars kept up with her.

Mars fiercely glared ahead while feeling the 'terrible vibe' in the air. _What could this mean?_

xxxxx

"_**Amazon Kick!**_" Amazoness Fighter roared as she executed a flying kick toward Ninja Jupiter.

Raising two fingers in front of her face, Ninja Jupiter invoked her ninja power and summoned a smoke screen. As Fighter punched through the thin air, Ninja Jupiter vanished out of her reach. Fighter quickly turned as she watched Ninja Jupiter throw a Minotarumon into a wall. Ninja Jupiter followed it up as she dropped down and delivered an elbow to an unconscious Minotarumon.

"That'll show you to get in my way!" Ninja Jupiter snorted while dusting her hands. The brunette shifted her view toward Fighter, fiercely narrowing her eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Fighter openly smiled while flexing her muscular arms and stretching them out. "We were just getting better acquainted."

"Yeah, that's right," Ninja Jupiter said as she sheathed her katana. She circled the giant, muscular woman and lunged forward to grapple Fighter.

As the two fierce women sized each other up, they tried to outmuscle each other with a lockup. Fighter wrapped her arms around Jupiter's waist and easily hoisted her overhead. Then at the most fortunate time, Jupiter's smaller frame allowed her to slip right out of Fighter's grasp. She slid down Fighter's massive back. As Fighter turned, Ninja Jupiter nailed her with a punch that knocked her into the nearest wall. Reeling from Jupiter's punch, Fighter shook her head and aimlessly threw a punch that Jupiter evaded. Seizing Fighter's right arm, the kunoichi roared a battle cry and executed an overhead toss on the larger woman. As Fighter hit the ground, Jupiter noticed her fingers were sparkling. They weren't just sparkles, but streaks of electricity flowing through her fingers.

_Are my powers suddenly coming back to me...?_ Jupiter thought aimless, which ended up a costly mistake.

Fighter jumped up and punched Jupiter across the corridor. As Ninja Jupiter landed on an awkward spot, Fighter stampeded toward her fallen opponent. As Jupiter slowly stood up, Fighter jumped forward and nailed her with a vicious flying kick.

"_**Amazon Kick!**_" The large woman bellowed as she kicked Jupiter into the nearest wall.

With Ninja Jupiter pinned on the wall, Fighter scrapped her off and slammed her to the ground. Fighter pressed her right foot down on Jupiter's throat.

"Concede, Sailor Jupiter."

Jupiter gritted her teeth while holding Fighter's large foot with both hands. _She's got strength over me, but I've got..._

"Eh?"

"_**Supreme Thunder!**_"

Pillars of electrical bolts blasted Fighter, repelling her from Jupiter. Ninja Jupiter slowly rose up, unsheathing her katana as she channeled it through her blade. She headed off toward Fighter and thrust her blade, shooting out electricity that destabilized the behemoth. Falling to both knees, Fighter was about to collapse until Jupiter put her hands out and caught the Amazon.

"Easy does it, big girl," Jupiter said.

"...do you wish to move forward?"

"To the Orb of Minos? Hell yeah!"

Fighter coughed as she leaned against Jupiter. "I'll lead you there."

"Not in your condition. Just point the way."

"Very well. Your spirit..."

"Huh?"

"Your have a strong Amazon's spirit. Your brute strength was comparable to that of my sisters... for that reason alone, I consider you one of us."

Jupiter added with a modest smile. "I'm flattered. I'm often regarded as THE Amazon of my team."

"And for good reason, my friend. Let's move forward."

"Right!"

With that, Ninja Jupiter carried Amazoness Fighter along to help guide her through the rest of the labyrinth. Following Fighter's directions, they would eventually find themselves in the Orb of Minos chamber.

xxxxx

Throwing her chain forward, Chainmaster tried to ensnare Ninja Venus. The athletic blonde somersaulted out of the chain's reach and jumped on the wall nearest to her. Chainmaster turned and threw her chain, again missing Venus. Venus sprang around, attempting to throw the Amazon off her game. As Venus bumrushed the Amazon, Chainmaster pulled her chain back and threw it forward. Venus dodged the chain and jumped over Chainmaster's head. Venus landed behind Chainmaster and kicked her in the back of her right leg.

Chainmaster fell to one knee as Venus pulled out her chain and threw it at the Amazon. She snared Chainmaster's right arm and pulled. Chainmaster grabbed a hold of Venus' chain and easily yanked her forward. As Venus was pulled, Chainmaster decked her with a right punch. Punched by the Amazon, Venus fell to the ground while holding her bruised left cheek.

Standing tall over Venus, Chainmaster knelt down and lifted Venus by her hair. She dangled Venus like a piece of putty string and spun around, kicking her in the stomach. Following the kick, Venus hit a wall. As Chainmaster threw her chain, she ensnared both of Venus' wrists and pulled her forward.

"You call yourself a mistress of chains? Pitiful," Chainmaster scoffed, pulling Venus forward while sporting an annoyed frown. "In your pitiful state, you can't do anything. I have both of your hands tied. What can you hope to do now?"

"I can't lose... not to you! My friends are counting on me!" Venus rebuked, struggling to pull herself away from the Chainmaster's reach.

"Words alone won't be enough to pull you of this," the silver-haired Amazon retorted as she pulled... and pulled Ninja Venus forward.

Ninja Venus closed her eyes, channeling what little Sailor energy she had left in reserves. _No, I can't lose! Everyone, we're all going to meet up and gain our powers back from the Orb of Minos!_ "We will persevere!" With that, a bright aura of golden yellow light formed in her fingertips.

Mesmerized by the light in Venus' fingers, Chainmaster gawked. "What's... this?"

"_**Crescent Beam!**_"

In a second, a bright yellow beam blasted through Chainmaster's chains and hit the Amazon squarely in the chest. The beam had enough force to knock Chainmaster back, which allowed Venus time to recuperate her strength. Venus knelt over and picked up her chains. She threw it across, only for the Chainmaster to somersault away. Chainmaster punched the wall, causing rocks to tumble from the ceiling. Venus skipped around, evading the collapsing rocks. Charging like a bull, Chainmaster punched and kicked through the rocks to get to Venus. Ninja Venus jumped away, avoiding a punch from the warrior woman. Venus flickered out of Chainmaster's view, reappearing by the Amazon's side. Catching Chainmaster by surprise, Venus tied her chains around the woman's wrists.

"Ha and you said I wasn't a mistress of chains?" Venus laughed as she jumped and kicked Chainmaster's chin. "_**Sailor V Kick!**_"

Chainmaster's head snapped up as she collapsed back with her arms still tied.

Ninja Venus gracefully landed and smirked. "You forget Rei-chan, Mako-chan, and I already have experience with our Ninja forms. So, you took me lightly. Very costly mistake, my friend."

"You win. Now, get these chains off me."

"What's the magic word?"

Chainmaster's frown faded, ultimately replaced with an irritated look. "Please."

"That's what I'd like to hear," Venus said as she walked by Chainmaster's side and removed the chains from the warrior's wrists. "I'm surprised my chains were able to restrain you. I thought you'd break free with that Amazon strength."

"Your chains seem to be reinforced with a really strong metal. Something I couldn't break."

Venus blinked as she assessed the alloy of her metal chains. "Interesting." As she attached her chains on her hip, she extended and offered a hand to Chainmaster. "Are you willing to admit I'm a expert chain mistress?"

Relinquishing her pride, Chainmaster smiled and took Venus' hand. "You just might be as good as I am. You possess adequate and finesse use of a true chain-wielding mistress."

"Glad I'm able to win you over," Venus said as she helped Chainmaster up to her feet. "Hey, if we save both worlds, we could have another duel?"

"I'm up for a rematch should we survive."

"So, I suspect we should get going."

"Yes, ahead of us is the doorway leading to the Orb of Minos. I suspect your friends might be heading there."

Ninja Venus asserted as she sprinted toward the exit. "Let's go then. Lead the way for me."

"Just follow me!" Chainmaster advised as she ran ahead, leading the direction for Venus to cross.

xxxxx

Unfriendly Amazon and Ninja Uranus traded sword strikes while encircling each other. Having already engaged Unfriendly, Uranus has analyzed the Amazon's fighting style and utilized her adept swords skills with her Space Sword. Unfriendly jumped forward, attempting an overhead slash. Ninja Uranus countered, lifting her sword to stop Unfriendly's.

Suddenly, two Minotarumon from opposite directions charged at the two warriors. Uranus and Unfriendly noticed the Minotarumon as they quickly withdrew from their duel. Uranus proceeded to cut through the two Minotarumon attempting to blast her. Unfriendly stabbed one Minotarumon and spun around, executing a spinning back kick to knock down another. With the four Minotarumon incapacitated, the two warriors resumed their duel.

"You're not so bad, Sailor Uranus," Unfriendly said. "Quite adept in swords skills."

"And here I thought you'd be easy, but I was wrong," Uranus exchanged words, smiling excitedly. "But, I'm here for the Orb of Minos. You just happen to be in the way!"

Unfriendly tilted her sword, taking on a crouched battle stance. "You'll have to defeat me to reach the orb."

Ninja Uranus didn't hesitate as she raced forward and crossed swords with Unfriendly. The two sword wielders continually exchanged sword strikes, adeptly and quickly. Watching them battle was like watching an epic sword fight straight out of a fantasy tale. Ninja Uranus opened her left hand and grabbed Unfriendly's sword. As she tried to the Amazon's sword, Unfriendly shot a sidekick to Uranus' right side. Reeling from the warrior's kick, Uranus stumbled back. Unfriendly seized the chance, lunging forward...

...only for her blade to pierce through a smoke screen.

Unfriendly whirled around, catching mind of Ninja Uranus behind her. She swung her blade, only to cut through another smoke screen.

Finally, Ninja Uranus dropped from the ceiling. Collecting a ball of energy in her hand, she slammed it across Unfriendly's face.

"_**World Shaking!**_"

"AHHH!"

As Unfriendly fell back, she lands face first. Uranus disarms Unfriendly while holding two swords (including her Space Sword).

"What do you know? I suddenly got back some of my power...?" a puzzled Uranus stood, looking at her hands. _Could it be? The longer we've been fighting without our powers, what little Sailor energy we have left is coming back? _

Suddenly, Unfriendly stirred as she flipped over and heavily breathed. Uranus lowered the two blades over Unfriendly's face, prompting the Amazon to surrender. Unfriendly put her arms up and crawled back. Unfriendly picked herself up while shaking her head following Uranus' attack.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill me with that."

"That was just a weaker variation of my patented attack," Uranus said as she handed Unfriendly her sword. "I never intended to kill you."

"I see," Unfriendly affirmed, a smile barely crossed her face. "I'm glad to have gotten a duel out of you. You're ready."

"Where's the Orb of Minos?"

"Follow me and I'll show you the way."

Uranus nodded as she sheathed her Space Sword. "Want to duel again sometime?"

"I'd be honored," Unfriendly said as she and Uranus headed down the exit ahead.

xxxxx

Amazoness Blowpiper jumped forward and missed a flying kick as Ninja Neptune somersaulted away. As Blowpiper landed on her feet, Neptune threw a shuriken across and attempted to knock the warrior's blow dart pipe aside. Blowpiper caught the shuriken with two fingers and discarded it. Blowing on her pipe, Blowpiper fired a two darts. Ninja Neptune cupped her hands, summoning a smoke screen that enabled her to escape as the darts passed through the smoke.

"She moved!" Blowpiper exclaimed as she whirled around.

Ninja Neptune came forward and attempted to kick her.

Blowpiper spun around, delivering a spinning kick to Neptune. As the kick connected, Neptune was knocked a few feet back. Blowpiper fired more darts, forcing Neptune to evade them altogether.

"Fancy that, you're dodging my darts," Blowpiper scoffed. "How annoying."

Ninja Neptune jumped back, distancing herself and the Amazon. The warrior woman fired more darts, this time set of four. Ninja Neptune evaded the four darts until a fifth one came out of nowhere. Neptune turned at the last second as the dart aimed for her arm.

Then, catching Blowpiper by surprise, Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror floated in front of its wielder and let the dart reflect off a barrier.

"Her mirror is a sentinent weapon?" The Amazon murmured, perplexed by how swiftly the mirror countered her dart.

Grasping her mirror, Neptune sensed a rush of energy instilling her body. Clenching her right hand, Neptune summoned a ball of condensed, turquoise light. She compressed and launched it forward, sending it directly for Blowpiper.

"_**Deep Submerge!**_"

At that last moment, Blowpiper dodged the ball. However, as Blowpiper prepared to fire another dart, the ball rebounded and shot back toward Blowpiper. It struck the warrior's back, knocking her to the ground.

"You... got me," Blowpiper muttered while rolling herself on her back. A smile adorned the Amazon's face. "I've been defeated fair and square."

Neptune knelt by Blowpiper's side and offered a hand to her. "We both gave each other quite a scuffle."

"Indeed, I acknowledge you as my equal," Blowpiper said, taking Neptune's hand. "As your reward, I'll show you the way to the Orb of Minos."

"Thank you."

With that, Blowpiper turned and led Ninja Neptune toward the exit.

xxxxx

Ninja Saturn waved her Silence Glaive, clashing head to head with Amazoness Trainer - a slightly muscular, light brown-skinned young woman wearing a dark maroon, leather dominatrix outfit. Her outfit was lined with silver metal studs across the front and above the top of her bosom. A tiny, miniskirt made out of feathers adorned the bottom of her dominatrix outfit, around her waist. Her front shoulders, back, and upper chest area were revealed, giving the Amazon a little more skin to show off. The warrior's legs were covered in straps that encompassed her legs as they stretched down into leather sandals. She wore a brown leather neck choker, tightly sealed around her neck. Sealed around her arms were golden bracelets as brown wristbands were taped around her wrists.

Trainer made angry scowl on her face and threw her long, leather green whip at Ninja Saturn. Saturn retracted her Silence Glaive, keeping her distance from Trainer's whip.

"I don't get how a scrawny little girl like you can last this long with me! I've trained and whipped many of my sisters into shape!" Trainer bellowed, whirling around as she threw her whip forward and narrowly missed Ninja Saturn. She pivoted her view, observing Saturn's swift movements. "Whether you were a Sailor Senshi or not, it matters not to me!" Snarling, Trainer charged at Ninja Saturn and threw a punch. Even as Saturn sprang back, the wind from Train's punch knocked the smaller kunoichi into the ground.

Springing up into the air, Trainer falls right on top of Saturn and crushed the smaller girl with a double stomp. Saturn gasped, feeling the Amazon's weight crushing her. Trainer stepped off of Saturn and chortled.

"Ugh..." Saturn coughed.

Trainer smirked, holding her whip in hand. "Is that enough for you, little one?"

"No... Chibi-Usa... we will fight along... side again..." Saturn muttered.

"Huh?"

To Trainer's surprise, a subtle purple aura surrounded Saturn. Then, like a shot, Saturn sat up as the aura revived her and healed her injuries. Trainer's mouth gaped as Saturn emerged, getting back on her feet. Holding her Silence Glaive, Saturn unreluctantly stood her ground.

"Let's end this, little girl," Trainer said as she threw her whip, ensnaring Saturn's Silence Glaive.

Pulling Saturn forward, Trainer aimed to tie her up with her whip. Saturn let her Silence Glaive free and leapt over the Amazonian warrior. As Trainer caught the Silence Glaive, Saturn cupped her hands and pressed them against Trainer's back. She channeled a little of her Sailor energy, destabilizing Trainer. The Amazon felt her entire body go numb as her knees became spaghetti-legged. Once her knees gave out, Trainer fell to her knees and dropped the Silence Glaive. Saturn scooped her weapon up and stood triumphantly in front of Trainer.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this _little girl_ is a young woman and I've bested you," Saturn firmly declared, pointing her glaive in front of Trainer's face.

Jerking her head back, Trainer gritted her teeth.

"Will you show me the way to the Orb of Minos?"

As she let go of her pride, Trainer conceded with a nod. "You win this duel, Sailor Saturn."

Relieved, Ninja Saturn drew her Silence Glaive back and offered a hand to Trainer. "Thanks to you, I think I'm feeling the reserves of my Sailor energy coming back."

Trainer hesitated for a moment, then took Saturn's hand and pulled herself up. "That's good to hear. At least, I did my job to bring out your power."

"Would you care to lead the way?" Saturn inquired.

"Yes, follow me. You've earned it."

Nodding, Saturn followed Trainer toward one of many doors leading to the center of the labyrinth. _Here I come, everyone!_

xxxxx

Ninja Moon landed on a wall as Amazoness Swordswoman charged at her. The large woman threw a right punch through the wall the kunoichi was situated on. Moon sprang off as she flew over Swordswoman's head. Suddenly, the larger woman grabbed Moon whilst in mid-air and applied a bearhug. Tightening her hold, Swordswoman's muscles pushed into Moon's smaller body. Moon screamed out in excruciating pain, feeling her ribs being grinded.

"What can you do now? All of your friends are racing to the orb. They may have beaten my sisters, but you'll get by me!" Swordswoman shouted, clenching her hands together while applying more pressure to her bearhug.

Gasping out for air, Moon couldn't even struggle to worm her way out. The Amazon queen refused to let her go as she squeezed tighter, watching Moon's face turn blue. Reflecting on her memories, she recalled everything in her life up to her current dilemma. After encounters with Queen Beryl, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, Kaguya the Ice Princess, Nehelenia, Galaxia, and Ghidorah her life would be abruptly cut short at the hands of an Amazon warrior.

_I can't... lose... can't fail... must... survive!_

_**Crack!**_

Then, with one tight squeeze, Swordswoman _crushed_ Moon's ribs and dropped her to the ground. Like a dead weight, Moon fell as she twitched on the ground. The color in Moon's eyes faded as Swordswoman stood over her, her eyes conveyed pity and sadness.

Swordswoman sighed sadly. "I guess all but your friends will be get their powers back from the Orb of Minos. The fact you couldn't defeat me shows you're now worthy." With that, she turned and walked. "The reality of the situation is that you don't have the heart of a warrior. Nor, do you possess the quality to become a queen. I thought you'd be able to survive this, but I was wrong. Goodbye, Sailor Moon."

The Amazon stopped as her scimitar was pressed against her neck. To Swordswoman's surprise, she gasped as Ninja Moon stood behind her with her scimitar.

"But, how...?"

"The _me_ you killed wasn't really me," Moon corrected Swordswoman.

Then, as Swordswoman shifted her eyes, she watched as the 'Ninja Moon' she skilled faded into obscurity.

"I blended myself with the surroundings. Pretty nifty trick, eh?" Moon smirked as she slammed a golden ball of light into Swordswoman's back.

Swordswoman shouted. "You... You do live up to your name!"

"_**Moon Tiara Shuriken!**_" Moon forged her ball into a shuriken-like weapon and slammed Swordswoman's back, sending the warrior flying back. As she landed, Moon held Swordswoman's scimitar and smiled. "How do you like that?"

As she came to her senses, Swordswoman sat up while rubbing the small of her back. Moon's attack inflicted a battle scar, which was inscribed on the warrior's back.

"That scar will remind you who you lost to today."

As she settled with her defeat, Swordswoman chuckled and stood upright. "Indeed, I was wrong about you. You do possess the heart of a warrior. Though, you don't show it sometimes."

"I really don't like to fight, but when push comes to shove," Moon said as she walked over and handed Swordswoman back her scimitar. "I'll fight when I can to protect my friends and my loved ones."

"And you proved that ingenuity can triumph over brute power."

"That, too," Moon nodded.

The large woman pointed toward the door ahead of them. "There. That door will take us to the center of the labyrinth. You've proven to me you're worthy of regaining your Senshi powers. Your friends and my sisters are heading there concurrently. We must join them right away."

"Right."

Then, like Mars before her, Swordswoman sensed a sinister vibe emanating from labyrinth's center. Her face contorted with alarm and uncertainty. Moon noted the Amazon's alarmed face.

"Lady Swordswoman, what's wrong?"

"We have to go!" Swordswoman advised, grabbing Moon's hand while throwing the kunoichi on her back.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but we have to get to orb. There may not be much time left! We have only two minutes to reach the center or we'll become effected by the labyrinth's curse! Soon as we reach the chamber, the curse's effects will not be an issue."

"Like what happened with your sisters... those Amazoness Archers..."

"Exactly, I can't afford to let you girls go without restoring your powers!"

Wasting no further time, Swordswoman raced toward the door and broke through it. She picked up her usual pace and hurried forward while Moon hung onto her back.

_No, there's something else. What could it be within the chamber? Golden Minotarumon, what's going on?_ Swordswoman's thoughts raced ever-so frantically.

"Two minutes? We don't have much time, Lady Swordswoman!"

"Don't worry! We'll get there... no, I promise to get you to the orb in time!"

Moon's face conveyed sheer determination as she folded her arms around Swordswoman's collar. _Here we come, guys!_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Labyrinth of Minos/Central Chamber/1:59 PM**_

Finally, after trials and tribulations, the Ninja Senshi and the Amazoness clan arrived outside the chamber's entrance. However, there was a major problem. Actually, make it... a few inconveniences.

Golden Minotarumon, a golden-armored (albeit taller) version of Minotarumon, is seen laying unconscious at the entrance.

Standing behind him was a massive, white orb - approximately six feet in diameter and as large as a wrecking ball - bring carried by a long cable. Sitting on top of the orb was Toad.

"HEY! THEY'RE TAKING THE ORB!" Ninja Venus shouted.

Ninja Jupiter growled. "No way! Not after the crap we went through!"

"We have to take the orb back!" Swordswoman called out to her sisters.

Awakened by their leader's cry, Paladin and Fighter raised their heads. The Amazoness clan came together as they charged with reckless abandon. They ran ahead of the Ninja Senshi, cutting them off from reaching Vipris.

"WAIT!" Ninja Moon cried out.

"Attack my, sisters! We mustn't let them steal the Orb of Minos!" Swordswoman declared, raising her scimitar as she advanced.

The Amazoness clan roared a chorus of cries. "YES!"

Observing the Amazoness clan charging forward, Toad snorted. "See, Vipris? What did I tell you? Don't waste time with the giant golden bull, but... noooo, you need to get so reckless."

Vipris stepped forward, putting one foot over Golden Minotarumon's back. "Feh, this guy's supposed to be a guardian? Why waltz through a maze when ya can blast an entrance through the back!" He narrowed his eyes, watching the Amazoness warriors advancing toward him. "Women. If there's anything I despise more, it's whores!" Swinging his axe-like weapon, he lunged forward and disappeared like a blur.

Ninja Mars called out. "Those guys must be with the Neo-Rajita!"

"There's no way they're denying us the orb!" Ninja Uranus shouted as she and Ninja Neptune headed into the fray.

"Wait!" Ninja Mercury tried to stop Uranus and Neptune.

Then, the Ninja Senshi turned as flashes of light pounded the Amazoness clan. The eight Amazons were struck down by projectiles of light, produced from Vipris' quick axe swings. Swordswoman, Paladin, Blowpiper, Chainmaster, Archer, Trainer, Fighter, and Unfriendly were sent flying across the chamber. Horrified, the Ninja Senshi watched each Amazon hit the ground.

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Gaping in horrified disbelief, Ninja Venus paled with fright. "No... way..."

"That guys... just took out all the Amazons at once?" Ninja Jupiter exclaimed.

Ninja Saturn scowled as she eyed Vipris standing at the entrance's mouth. _Each of us struggled to beat an Amazon yet he effortlessly knocked them all back! _"So, this is the power of a Neo-Rajita warrior."

"You bastard!" Ninja Uranus snapped, glaring angrily at Vipris.

"And the other is getting away with the orb!" Ninja Mercury shouted.

"Guys," Ninja Mars scowled, balling her hands into fists. "This is our chance. We can't let all of we went through be for nothing!"

"Right! We can't let Lady Swordswoman and the others down!" Ninja Moon declared.

As he hastened his pace, Vipris hefted his axe-like weapon. The Ninja Senshi stood their ground, each arming themselves with their weapons. A small chuckle escaped Vipris' lips as he licked his bladed instrument like the twisted individual he was.

"Let us through!" Ninja Moon demanded.

Ninja Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stood at the forefront while shielding Moon and the other less experience Ninja Senshi.

"Since we're the most experienced Ninja Senshi, we'll take him," Ninja Jupiter insisted as she closely monitored Toad and the orb. "If we can just reach it..."

Vipris chuckled, licking his lips like a sick and depraved individual. "_More_ bitches to beat down? Fine with me! Come forth and get cut to ribbons! But, you'll never reach this orb!" He heatedly pointed his axe-like weapon at the Ninja Senshi and cackled. "Sailor Senshi, your luck ends here!"

Sighing out of vexation, Toad sat and waited for Vipris. "You're causing us more delay. We would've been gone by now if you hadn't continued beating on our gold friend down there."

"SHADDUP! I don't care about some stupid orb!" Vipris snarled, retorting towards Toad's snarky remark. "This is my chance! Finally, Lord Gamera will acknowledge my talent and perhaps consider letting me take Nagah's place as the top general! I deserve my promotion!" He boasted like there was no tomorrow.

"There he goes again. Why do I bother?" Toad sighed, adjusting his glasses.

Withdrawing any further arguments, Vipris swung his instrument down. The weapon demonstrated a heavy mass, smashing a chunk of the entrance into debris. "So, who wants to go first?"

In response to Vipris' challenge, the Ninja Senshi scattered and closed in from various directions.

Readying his weapon, Vipris remained standing and waited. Like a true maniac, his face laughed heartily. "Feh, you all look a little worse for wear. It'll be your costly mistake, Sailor Senshi!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Moon: Don't let them get away!

Vipris: Ha, is this all ya got? Sailor Senshi, you're too weak to even matter!

Venus: The Orb of Minos is getting away!

Mars: Not for long... Jupiter, Venus, and I were the closest to the orb's light. Hey, what's this?

Jupiter: The three of us have our powers and Valkyrie armors back?

Athenamon: But, the others still remain Ninja Senshi. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, the three of you were lucky to touch the orb, albeit for a short time. You have your powers and old Valkyrie armors, but not the new Valkyrie armors I was alluding to.

Mercury: So, they and even us didn't get the full package deal.

Ninjadramon: We've found where they're taking the orb. It's on a Neo-Rajita base twenty miles off from the Amazon Kingdom and the Dra-Warrior base. We've alerted a few of our Dra-Warriors.

Amazoness Archers: Hey, count us in, too!

Athenamon: Then, we're off to recollect the orb. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, with your powers back, you'll have to lead the Senshi.

Swordswoman: Better yet, each of us Amazoness pairs up with a Senshi. Time to hit the enemy with guerilla tactics.

Karin: Caroline O' Connor, you're looking hot.

Chibi-Usa: Talking with yourself?

Yusei: See what you can find out inside Paradais.

Karin: Leave it to me!

Umi: Oh great! We've got company!

Hydra: Oh, ho, ho! And I've brought along some friends.

Blitzkrieg: Where's that bitch at?

Tyra: Looking for a rematch? Here I am!

Uriel: Oh, wow! So much sight-seeing!

Navi: Stay focused, General Uriel!

Melancholia: Sailor Quaoar, where could you be?

Koori: We've got six major enemies to deal with and a bunch of grunts.

Daiki: Let's take 'em out.

Taylor: Ugh, Nix is with them.

Yusei: Great, we've got Paradais Knights coming our way!

Crow: Akiza and Luna's been taken hostage!

Yugi: Damn it all.

Morpheous: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Close Yet So Far! The Second Wave!**_

Karin/Caroline: So, you're Jeremiah Grand. (There's a strange vibe in this place).

Neo Moon: Don't let the Neo-Rajita overtake you, guys!

Neo and Kuiper Senshi: RIGHT!

Lien: Hey, don't forget about me!

xxxxx

**A/N:** In the end, the Orb of Minos is in the hands of the Rajita. But, watch how three of the Senshi manage to regain their powers. Yes, I'm referring to Venus, Jupiter, and Mars. Being generous, I feel those three already have enough experience as Ninja Senshi. It's only fair since they've lost their Senshi powers once before. Granted, they still won't get the 'new' Valkyrie level 2 power-up. But, not to fret, those three will still use their ninja ingenuity. The other Senshi will have to wait to get their powers back. Needless to say, all of them will have to wait a little longer to earn these new 'Valkyrie level 2' powers.

Of course, they'll get help from the Amazons and the Dra-Warriors. ;)

This chapter covered a lot of Rajita scenes. More generals have been introduced to the story.

Toad is Szayel Aporro Granz's counterpart. Vipris is the Neo-Rajita version of Nnoitra Jiruga. Ztreko-Li is Harribel's counterpart, albeit with a drastic character makeover. Lobo is Starrk's counterpart while Zeromaru (Agumon X) and Gabuhime (Gabumon X) both play the role of Lilynette. Abyss is Aaroniero's counterpart, with a fishbowl for head like Mysterio. ;P

Yes, I said _Gabuhime_. The same Gabuhime referenced in Chapter 13. The one who disappeared from Howling Mountain village. More on how and why she joined the Neo-Rajita will be explained later.

Oh, lest not forget: Uriel = Rangiku Matsumoto (boobs, the complete package) and Navi = Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ironically enough, the titles are switched. Uriel is a general/captain and Navi is the subordinate. Heh, but Uriel sure doesn't present herself like a general should. Oh, and I suppose Hydra plays the role of Luppi, except being a female and was never supposed to intentionally play his part. Nix...? He's just Nix, an original.

Lots of exposition covering the Neo-Rajita, including more scenes with Gamera.

Yeah, I know I've been withholding the Demon Priests' scenes. I'm saving their appearances for at least another chapter or two.

Heck, you can say there was plenty of exposition. What with Cain and his female bodyguard Grace Groves (her character based off Mercy Graves, Lex Luthor's assistant/personal bodyguard). With these two and their agents, you can be certain a future story arc is being plotted out. (Though, that may have to wait for a long while!).

Oh, let's not forget the Senshi facing the Amazoness clan. I made sure the Senshi didn't get off easy without having to resort to smart ninja tactics. The way I see it... the Ninja Senshi are on par with the Amazoness clan. This means they're more than likely going to get beat by Vipris or any Neo-Rajita general in a straight-up fight. Whether you chose to believe that or not is up to you. The next chapter shall determine that!

Next chapter should be fun. More action! When was the last breather chapter?

Send me a review whether you can. Take care and stay gold! ;D


	18. So Close, Yet So Far! The Second Wave!

Credit goes to LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk, Belletiger, and others I have yet to mention for allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N:** My beta will get to beta'ing Chapter 18. In the meantime, here's my copy and I intend to replace this with Lazer's copy in the impending future.

Want more action? I'll give you more action.

The second Neo-Rajita invasion begins. The Ninja Senshi attempt to retrieve the Orb of Minos. The Duelists head out to Paradais. Sedna implements an infiltration operation.

Yep, that's the summary.

Here we go.

xxxxx

Chapter 18

_**So Close, Yet So Far! The Second Wave!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Labyrinth of Minos/Central Chamber/2:02 PM**_

"Spread out!" Ninja Venus shouted, commanding the other Senshi to scatter across the chamber.

Before Vipris implemented his attack, he blinked and watched as the Ninja Senshi spread out. He watched Venus, Jupiter, and Mars vanish behind explosive blasts of smoke. Then, he pivoted his head and saw Mercury swiftly encircling the chamber. He turned, catching Ninja Moon throwing her katana at him. He swiftly brought up his weapon and blocked the katana from hitting him. He pivoted his head as he watched Uranus and Neptune crawling on the walls. Then, he caught Saturn throwing a kunai towards his head. He hefted his instrument and stopped the forthcoming blade.

Vipris scoffed at the Ninja Senshi's tactics. "Ha, really? Is this the best ya got?"

"Actually, we haven't even gotten started..." A voice whispered behind Vipris.

As the Neo-Rajita general whirled around, he twirled his axe-like instrument and cut through a billowing cloud of smoke. He looked upward, catching Ninja Venus landing atop of a platform. Vipris swung his weapon, tearing through the stone platform and let it collapse while bringing Ninja Venus down. Ninja Venus somersaulted into mid-air and pointed a finger, firing a light beam at the hybrid alien.

"_**Crescent Beam!**_"

Opening his mouth, Vipris countered as he expelled a black beam. Both beams collided and cancelled each other out.

"Damn!" Ninja Venus shouted as she put her hands together, forging a smoke screen in front of her.

As Vipris sprang upward, he raised his axe-like weapon and cleaved through the smoke screen. To his dismay, he only managed to cut through the smoke and found no signs of Venus.

Suddenly, Ninja Jupiter jumped down from the ceiling and landed a kick behind Vipris' back. One kick sent Vipris plummeting to the ground.

Ninja Mars readied herself as she fired an arrow at Vipris. Then, she pressed two fingers together and shot a fireball at her arrow.

"_**Fire Soul!**_"

As the fire and arrow coalesced, a fire arrow was forged as it impacted Vipris' chest. Stunned for a second, Vipris ripped the arrow out of his chest and discarded it.

"Annoying little... INSECTS!" Vipris roared out.

Suddenly, Ninja Uranus materialized in front of Vipris and hit him with her Space Sword. Vipris threw a punch, which went through a cloud of smoke. He turned as Ninja Neptune landed a kick to the back of his head. With quick reflexes, Vipris whirled around and ensnared Neptune by her throat.

"You ain't getting away from me, bi- AUGH!" He howled as Ninja Saturn stabbed him in the back with a kunai. "Bitch... you BITCH!" he threw Ninja Neptune aside and whirled around, nearly impaling Ninja Saturn who vanished in a smoke screen. "Trying guerilla tactics on a general? How juvenile!"

"_**Moon Tiara Shuriken!**_"

Readying himself for the next attack, Vipris timed Ninja Moon's attack precisely and turned. As a spinning golden shuriken rotated toward him, the projectile dispersed and turned into a swarm of shurikens. Vipris quickly evaded the incoming projectiles, dancing around them frantically. He teleported away from the shuriken bombardment and spotted Ninja Moon producing a deadly projectiles. He opened his mouth, firing a beam toward the odango-haired kunoichi.

"Look out! Sailor Moon!" Ninja Mercury cried out as she expelled cold bubbles, creating a thick mist that shrouded the entire vicinity. "_**Bubbles Spray!**_" As the entire vicinity was covered, Vipris blinked in befuddlement as his beam narrowly missed Moon, who evaded the beam.

Attempting to follow the shadows behind the mist, Vipris tried to depict their movements. Each time his eyes followed, the Ninja Senshi disappeared from his view. Toad, too, tried to follow the Ninja Senshi.

"Dear me. Are they giving you trouble, my self-esteemed colleague?" Toad chuckled, poking fun at his fellow general.

Vipris chided him. "SHUT UP! They only caught me off guard! Besides, this hit-and-run tactics isn't going to save them." He narrowed his eyes while continually following the Ninja Senshi around the mist. "Piece of cake. They'll wear out."

Suddenly, a series of projectiles were launched from long distances in the room. Vipris picked up on the sounds and swung his axe-like weapons, countered each sharp bladed projectile - all of which ranged from shurikens, kunais, and knives. He whirled around, watching a shadowed figure crawling up behind Toad.

"IDIOT! BEHIND YOU!" Vipris shouted.

Catching a cool draft behind him, Toad turned and opened his left hand. A green blob expanded out of his palm and repelled his would-be attacker back. It was Ninja Mars, who attempted to retrieve the Orb of Minos from the thieves. Ninja Moon jumped in as she caught Mars from falling.

"You left yourself wide open for them to kill you and take the orb!"

Like the calm and collective individual he was, Toad chortled frivolously. "They may exhibit decent guerilla tactics, but it won't be enough to get by my eyes. You lack perception, my friend."

"Whatever," Vipris turned as he spotted Ninja Jupiter, charging in with her katana. He countered by bringing his weapon forward and blocking Jupiter's path. "Going somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact..." Ninja Jupiter smirked as she put her hands together. Then, a cloud of smoke swallowed her and allowed her to vanish from Vipris' sights.

Ninja Venus jumped down behind Vipris and threw her chain across, catching his left arm. She gripped on her chain, attempting to lure Vipris toward her. The general overpowered Venus, pulling the chain forward while throwing her aside. He pulled the long chain off his wrist and threw it at the fallen blonde.

"Feh, they're no better than those Amazons I just trashed!" Vipris exclaimed. "All they got going for them are those cheap ninja tricks!"

"Don't underestimate them, Vipris," Toad advised his colleague whilst moving his eyes, following the Ninja Senshi's quick movements. "In any case, we're running late. We have to go. On top of that, I have that favor to fulfill for General Melancholia."

Turning around, Vipris snapped at his colleague in frustration. "You just want to ruin my fun! I came here to kill the Senshi! Why leave them alive when I can kill them? If they're dead, they'll be less of a detriment to us, namely Lord Gamera!"

"You're entirely missing the point. We came here to collect the Orb of Minos..."

"Don't try and apply logic with me, you idiot!"

"I'm talking down to a mindless creature..." Toad sighed out of exasperation, lifting his glasses up.

As Vipris advanced, he felt a hand reach out and grab his right arm. He turned and swung his axe-like weapon, only for it to be countered by a blade. His eyes caught onto Ninja Uranus, who jumped back and disappeared behind the mist. Fueled with anger, Vipris let a red aura surrounded him. The thick red aura pulsated, like a series of heart beats, as pillars of red light spammed throughout the entire chamber. The light beams shot through the mist, causing it to lift and clarify the surroundings. By clearing the chamber, Vipris was able to pinpoint the Ninja Senshi scattered in various positions.

"Now, ya can't hide..." Vipris snickered sadistically. "Your hit-and-run tactics end here!"

"Is that so?" Ninja Venus smirked evilly as she and the other Ninja Senshi put their hands together, producing ninja smoke as they vanished... only to be replaced by the Amazoness Archer girls. Standing in place of Ninja Venus was Aphy. "Gotcha!"

Along with Aphy, the other seven Archer girls lined in formation. Sely stood at the forefront with Hermy, Ary, Zey, Aphy, Ourany, Poseidy, and Crony behind her. They quickly did their own poses, akin to the Senshi's old cheesy poses.

Taken back by this sudden tactic, the unnerved Vipris blanched. "Wha-WHAT'S THIS? WHO ARE YOU?"

"We're the Senshi," Sely smirked as she and her sisters looked up toward the ceiling.

Then, as from out of nowhere, the _real_ Ninja Senshi dropped from the ceiling as they fell onto Vipris. The general quickly teleported out the Ninja Senshi's reach and opened fire, firing a beam at the Ninja Senshi. The Ninja Senshi scattered, evading the blast that exploded on impact with the ground.

"How did you do that? You tricked me... those Amazons... they disguised themselves as you!" Vipris heatedly roared at the Ninja Senshi.

Ninja Venus chuckled, standing with arms crossed. "Oh, ho. While you and your boyfriend were having your lover's spat, our friends over there." She pointed toward the Amazoness Archers. "Yeah, they came in and noticed we were in a jam. So, I came up with the idea of putting some nifty tags on their backs that'll grant them disguises. I made it so the tags enabled them disguise themselves as us."

"These work just as well as Moon's disguise pen," Ninja Jupiter added.

Ninja Mars smirked. "You fell for it, my friend."

"Not exactly because now you're all out in the open," Vipris snickered. "Nice attempt, but futile in the end." With that, he readied his weapon and dashed toward Ninja Moon first.

Suddenly, a scimitar flew out of nowhere and knocked Vipris' weapon out of his hands. The general turned around as Swordswoman was barely standing upright. Incensed by the constant interference, Vipris opened his mouth and prepared to fire at Swordswoman. The Amazoness Archers mobilized themselves as they bumrushed the general. Sely lunged at Vipris, who backhanded her aside. Then, Hermy and Ary threw themselves at Vipris' legs. Zey and Aphy seized the general's arms. Ourany and Poseidy threw themselves onto Vipris whilst Crony helped Sely to her feet.

"Look at them go!" Ninja Moon cried out, awestruck by the Archer girls' teamwork.

Vipris madly threw his arms around frantically. "LET ME GO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF!"

"This is our chance," Ninja Mars said as she looked up, locking eyes with Toad and the Orb of Minos.

"Right. We can't miss this chance," Ninja Saturn said.

Ninja Moon cried out. "Let's not waste anytime then. The Amazons are giving us this chance to go for it!"

With Vipris preoccupied with the Archers, the Ninja Senshi stormed toward Toad and the orb. The general didn't hesitate any longer as he fired beams, trying to take out the kunoichi. They evaded each beam that came toward them. The more beams fired, the faster the Ninja Senshi picked up the pace as they advanced like there was no tomorrow. Toad produced green slime blobs and threw them at the Ninja Senshi. One blob splattered in front of the Ninja Senshi, slightly slowing them down. With a snap of his fingers, Toad shot needle-like projectiles that rained down across the chamber. The Ninja Senshi scattered, evading the sharp projectiles while dancing around them.

"Persistent little vermin," Toad frowned as he continually produced a seemingly unlimited swarm of needle projectiles.

The more projectiles that he produced, the Senshi evaded them.

"Heh, look at them scatter like mice," Toad snickered.

"That's far enough," a voice whispered behind Toad.

As Toad turned, he watched a blade swiftly cut at his neck. Toad tilted his neck away as he spotted the Gravekeeper's Assailant. The woman lunged at Toad, who repelled the woman back with a green blob-like barrier. The Assailant fiercely tried cutting through the blob while diverting Toad's attention.

"You won't deny them the orb!" Assailant cried out.

Toad coolly smirked. "Oh, ho. But, I'm afraid I have and will leave very soon. But, hey, kudos to you for trying to catch me off guard." With one finger snap, the green blob expanded as it engulfed Assailant and sealed her in a prison-like state. "That takes care of you."

Meanwhile, Vipris produced a red barrier that easily knocked all eight Amazoness Archers back. Vipris picked up his axe-like weapon and pivoted his head toward the opposite direction, catching the Ninja Senshi within reach of the orb. Before he mounted his attack, Swordswoman lunged at him. Vipris teleported out of the Amazon's reach and came up behind her. As he hefted his weapon, he brought it down behind Swordswoman's neck... only for an arrow to catch Vipris' arm.

Agitated, Vipris turned as he saw Amazon Archer standing with a fierce look.

"You're not laying a hand on my queen," Archer fiercely growled, gritting her teeth. She eyed her fallen students, who were scattered across the chamber. _My sisters..._ "And you certainly won't be killing my students."

"Bitch, you don't stand a chance against me," Vipris scoffed.

"No, but we'll keep you busy..." Chainmaster said as she stood up, balling both hands into fists.

One by one, the Amazoness clan stood up while facing Vipris. Blowpiper, Fighter, Paladin, Unfriendly, and Trainer glared at the Neo-Rajita general, preparing to thrown their own lives away to stall Vipris. Followed by a loud cry from Swordswoman, the eight Amazoness charged in as they attacked Vipris head-on. Blowpiper fired a dart, which Vipris countered by letting the dart ricochet off his weapon's blade. Paladin thrust her blade forward as Vipris teleported by her right side and disarmed her. He kicked Paladin aside and turned to elbow Fighter's abdomen. He teleported behind Chainmaster and blasted her with a beam.

Throwing her whip into the air, Trainer cried out as a tiger statue behind her came to life.

"Heed my call, Amazoness Tiger! Attack!" Trainer called out.

As the Amazoness Tiger lunged at Vipris, the general impaled the big cat with his weapon and discarded the injured animal. He teleported in front of Trainer and blasted her into a nearby wall.

Meanwhile, Archer headed over by Swordswoman's side.

"Are you ok, my queen?"

"Just as long as the Senshi reach the orb... that's all that matters..."

Vipris shifted his view toward Swordswoman and Archer.

"Just you two? Feh."

Picking up her scimitar, Swordswoman armed herself for battle.

"Ready, Archer?"

"Anything for you and the sisterhood, my queen," Archer said. "For the Senshi, and for Sailor Mars, I'll gladly throw my life to ensure they get their powers back."

Swordswoman nodded. "Likewise."

"Eh? Don't you shut up like ever?" Vipris remarked, dragging his weapon alongside the ground while advancing toward the duo.

Swordswoman and Archer charged ahead, implementing their attack on Vipris head-on. The Neo-Rajita general opened fire, spitting a series of scattered blasts at the Amazon duo. Archer swiftly evaded the blasts while Swordswoman deflected them by swinging her scimitar. Vipris teleported and spammed the vicinity around the two Amazons. Swordswoman and Archer tried evading the blasts until they were, ultimately, struck and blasted into the walls.

"That takes care of them. Now, for the... eh?" Vipris gaped as he watched the Senshi advancing near the orb. He teleported and reappeared in front of the Senshi, abruptly cutting off their intended direction. Swinging his weapon forward, he lifted a heavy wind that knocked the Ninja Senshi back.

Ninja Neptune grunted, hitting the floor near Ninja Uranus. "We were so close!"

"No, it can't... end like this!" Ninja Moon cried out.

"Too bad, so sad," Vipris snorted as he levitated up where Toad awaited him. "The fact I single handedly stomped the Amazons flat shows where your chances against me and Toad lie."

Toad sighed while kicking the imprisoned Assailant off the orb and letting her fall in front of the Senshi.

"Ready to go, Toad?"

"I was waiting for you to finish your fun," the researcher replied, folding his arms as the orb slowly started to float into the air. "I'm sorry, but today wasn't your day, Sailor Senshi. You and your Amazon friends just couldn't cut it. If you want the orb back, you'll have to go all the generals, including us two." A cocky smile adorned the general's face, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. "Mmmm, but your chances of defeating any one of us are slim to none."

"No, it just can't end like this!" Ninja Uranus roared as she threw her Space Sword toward the orb.

Vipris countered as he fired a beam, sending the Space Sword back into Uranus' reach.

"Now, now, don't fell bad. Perhaps a little more preparations should enable you to find our base, but with your current powers... you don't stand a chance," Toad laughed heartily. "Oh, ho!"

Clenching her fists, Ninja Mars intently stared at the Orb of Minos. She turned toward Jupiter and Venus, both of whom glared at the same orb. Moon noticed her friends' determined glares as she jumped forward and produced another golden shuriken.

"Go, you three! I'll distract them!" Moon shouted.

"But...!" Venus said.

"GO!" Moon cried out, flinging her projectile toward the generals. "_**Moon Tiara Shuriken!**_"

"Again with your parlor tricks?" Toad scoffed irritably. "Vipris, take care of this."

"Nuisances, I tell ya!" Vipris snapped as he waited and watched as the shuriken came toward him. He swung his weapon, catching Moon's shuriken effortlessly. "Got-"

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Ninja Mars, Ninja Jupiter, and Ninja Venus swiftly jumped through his defenses. The trio jumped forward, latching themselves onto the orb. The other Ninja Senshi watched as their three colleagues touch the orb. Then, at that instant, the orb came to life as a translucent white aura surrounded it. The white light washed over Venus, Mars, and Jupiter simultaneously, filling them with an extraordinary large quantity of mystic energy.

"AUGH! WHAT?" Vipris blanched.

Toad facepalmed, muttering to himself. "Idiot, you fell for a most obvious trap."

"YOU TOLD ME TO TAKE OUT THAT BITCH'S ATTACK!"

"Look!" Ninja Mercury pointed up as she and the other Senshi watched their three friends' ninja outfits replaced by their basic Sailor uniforms.

Ninja Moon happily cried out. "It's working!"

Raising her head, Swordswoman watched with joy as she watched the three Senshi regaining their powers. "Good... so, it works..."

In that instant, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter watched as their brooches became instilled with powerful mystical energies. They threw their heads back as their tiaras reappeared on their foreheads. The mystical energies encircled the trio, filling their empty brooches with renewed Sailor energy. Their Sailor uniforms transformed into their Eternal getups. After that, their Valkyrie armors were restored completely. Vipris interjected through the trio's initial power-up process as he fired three beams, knocking the three back from the orb. The three Valkyrie Senshi landed in a heap in front of the Ninja Senshi.

"You guys! It worked!" Ninja Moon shouted as she knelt by Mars' side.

"Yeah, but... we... didn't get it all the way through," Mars said, lifting her head.

"These armors are our old ones," Venus said. "Lady Athenamon said we'd get stronger armors."

"So, we didn't get the full package deal," Jupiter said. "But, it feels good to have our real powers back."

"C'mon, Sailor Moon," Mars grabbed Ninja Moon's right hand. "I'll throw you up there. There's no time to lose!"

Toad chimed in, his laughter filled the entire chamber. "Ah, but our time here is done. I'm afraid we must confiscate the orb from you and take it back for further studies." He placed a hand over the orb, caressing it like a sick pervert grabbing a woman's breast. "Though, you did slightly botch this mission, Toad."

"Me? Are you saying I'm at fault for letting these three sneak past me?" Vipris, once again, snapped as he chastised the researcher. "I did all the work trying to keep them from getting the orb!"

"Whatever, it's time for us to go," Toad promptly stated. "Besides, what's the difference? Those three regained their powers, but they still don't stand a chance against the whole Neo-Rajita. Us, included."

Ninja Saturn shouted. "We have to stop them!" She jumped up until she realized her reach was too far from the orb.

"Hang on tight," Mars said as she seized Ninja Moon and flew up, gliding into the air.

"You guys, too! Hang on!" Valkyrie Venus called out as she grabbed Mercury and Saturn.

Followed by Venus, Jupiter grabbed both Uranus and Neptune.

As the Valkyrie Senshi trio flew up, they prepared to throw the Ninja Senshi toward the orb. Vipris teleported from his spot as he appeared above the Valkyrie Senshi. He swiftly dropped in, striking Valkyrie Mars' back. Then, he fired a beam that knocked Valkyrie Venus into a stone pillar. Finally, he engaged Valkyrie Jupiter as he swiftly moved in and hit her with his weapon. All three Valkyrie Senshi, including the Ninja Senshi, plummeted to the ground much to the Amazon's dismay.

Vipris levitated upward, grinning happily as he joined Toad.

"Farewell, Senshi, but today just wasn't your today!" Toad laughed as he and Vipris vanished along with the orb.

The entire chamber was instilled with silence as the Senshi slowly came to. Valkyrie Mars raised her head, cursing under her breath.

"Damn it..." Mars muttered with an arm around Ninja Moon. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. We failed..."

"No, you didn't," Moon replied. "You three had the most to gain for being Ninja Senshi longer."

"With you three with your powers intact, our chances have doubled," Saturn said.

Valkyrie Venus sighed. "Maybe not. That one guy easily beat us."

"So, how are we going to follow them now?" Uranus exclaimed, gritting her teeth angrily. "Damn them!"

"With our help, we can follow them," a pair of voices emanated from outside the chamber.

The Senshi shifted their attention, following the pair of voices from the entrance the two generals made. To their relief, they saw Ninjadramon and Herodramon standing at the forefront entrance. Then, Athenamon emerged behind the Dra-Warriors.

"Herodramon!" Venus exclaimed.

"Ninjadramon!" Jupiter shouted.

"Lady Athenamon!" Mars called out, her look of frustration replaced with a gleaming smile.

Ninjadramon nodded. "I see the three of you got your powers back!"

"But, you didn't obtain enough to enhance your armors," Athenamon interjected as she walked into the chamber. Surveying the sacred chamber, she rushed over toward the fallen Amazoness warriors. Kneeling by Swordswoman's side, the Digi-Amazon put an arm around the muscular woman and hefted her off the ground. "You're looking well."

"You're too kind," Swordswoman snickered. "What take you so long?"

"My apologies," Athenamon said.

Herodramon surveyed the Senshi, checking their brooches. "Three of you have your powers back, but the others... well. Not so lucky. I'm sorry."

"Lady Athenamon," Ninja Moon raised her voice as she turned and faced the two queens. "How can we find those two Rajita? Where is their base?"

At this moment, it was Ninjadramon who answered for Ninja Moon. "We can confirm that there's a Neo-Rajita base twenty miles from the Amazon Kingdom and the Dra-Warrior base. We'll make it top priority to alert the other Dra-Warriors. We should have everyone mobilized in less than an hour."

"Oh, thank goodness," Venus sighed with relief.

Athenamon added while allowing Swordswoman to walk on her own. "Likewise, I'll alert D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, and the others. They'll call forth and mobilize those able to battle. They've confiscated something that doesn't belong to them! The Orb of Minos is our sacred treasure."

"Don't worry, Lady Athenamon. We'll help you get it back," Mars said as she looked over her revived Valkyrie armor. "So close, yet so far. We were this close to gaining that enhanced armor!"

Ninja Moon walked up, patting Mars on her back. "Don't blame yourself. We're going to get the orb back."

"The Moon Princess is right," Swordswoman proclaimed as she watched her fellow Amazoness sisters sitting up. "We were too late to stop those two, but this is a wrong we'll correct." Glaring from the corner of her eye, she viewed Chainmaster and Archer standing first. Then, Paladin, Blowpiper, Fighter, Unfriendly, and Trainer stood up. Finally, she turned to see the Amazoness Archer girls sitting up while coming to. "I'm thankful you saved our young sisters, Senshi."

"All but one," Valkyrie Venus said as she pressed her hand over the imprisoned Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"Allow me," Athenamon offered as she sheathed her sword and cut through the green blob, letting the Assailant slip out.

Assailant fell to her knees, gasping deeply for air. "...oh...my... gosh... I almost had him."

"We're going to pursue the enemy, my friend," Athenamon said as she shifted her view toward the Senshi - specifically the three Valkyrie. "Since you three have your Senshi powers back, you'll need to be the generals for your remaining teammates. Being less powerful, they'll need you to engage the more powerful enemies."

"Like those two we encountered," Jupiter shuddered. "To think just one of them was able to take out the Amazoness clan by himself."

"Can even our Valkyrie level 1 powers be enough to beat these new generals?" Venus speculated.

Swordswoman spoke up. "Considering that each of my sisters and myself are a mirror image of your Sailor Senshi. I'm offering have each of my sisters pair up with each of you. For instance, I can partner up with Sailor Moon."

Overhearing Swordswoman's idea, Ninja Moon smiled and nodded. "I like this idea. You and me together, Lady Swordswoman."

"Mercury, you and me can work well together," Paladin said.

Ninja Mercury replied. "Since we're the team's strategists."

"Sailor Mars, I'd be honored if I paired with you," Archer said.

Valkyrie Mars replied, folding her arms. "Likewise. We'll cover each other."

"Venus? How about it?" Chainmaster asked.

Valkyrie Venus responded with a bright smile. "Let's do it!"

"Sailor Jupiter, we're the muscle of our teams," Fighter said.

Valkyrie Jupiter added. "I'd be glad to team up!"

"Uranus, you and me can pair up," Unfriendly offered to the Outer Senshi.

Ninja Uranus nodded. "Sure, let's go for it."

"Elegant beauties like us should team-up," Blowpiper said to Neptune.

"Yes, I agree," Ninja Neptune replied.

"Saturn, what do you say?" Trainer asked.

"I'd be honored," Ninja Saturn answered, nodding her head in response.

The Amazoness Archers chimed right in, simultaneously. "Hey, count us in, too!"

"And I as well," a deep, bellowing voice emanated from the towering giant known as Golden Minotarumon, who arose from his unconscious state.

"YIKES!" Valkyrie Venus cried out, her eyes and mouth gaped. "He's... HE'S HUGE!"

"You just noticed that now?" Valkyrie Jupiter sweat-dropped.

"Golden Minotarumon, I vow to return the Orb of Minos to its rightful place," Athenamon said. "But, to have you join us in this truly increases our chances."

The giant, golden-armored digimon tilted his head and snorted. "For breaching through my chamber, I won't let the Rajita's crimes go unpunished!" His bellowing roared was accompanied with a loud snort. "I'll go and gather my Minotarumon shortly."

Herodramon approached the Valkyrie Senshi trio. "On the bright side, at least, you three got your powers and armors back. Seems lady luck shone right over you three."

"No, we're not complete until our friends here get their armors," Valkyrie Mars corrected the Dra-Warrior. "Just the three of us won't be enough to even pose any threat to the whole Neo-Rajita. We need more. We need those enhanced Valkyrie Level-2 armors!"

"And you will," Ninjadramon said, facing Valkyrie Mars with a saddened look. "With due respect, you'll have to wait longer. We're dealing with the Neo-Rajita here. The base we'll be infiltrating is within highly secured perimeters. Anyone who has gotten close have been taken captive and not one of our Dra-Warriors has gotten out alive."

"What he speaks is the truth," Athenamon said. "A few of our sisters have never returned after assigned to check the outskirts near this base."

Ninja Mercury added, pointing to her mini-computer. "I can pinpoint the location of this base. With time, I can web out a map of the entire base, probing each security line they may have concealed."

"Good ol' Ami-chan," Ninja Moon said. "See? That's why she's the brains of our group."

"That's more than an understatement, dear," Ninja Neptune remarked, chortling.

"It won't take her long to find those security lines," Ninja Uranus said, winking to Mercury. "Right?"

Modest like always, Mercury blushed. "Thank you."

Swordswoman pivoted her view toward the Senshi, smiling. "I was wrong about you, Senshi. You've proven even without your true Senshi powers, you can change one's perspective of a hopeless situation. I thought you were all not fit to be warriors."

"Even our queen can admit she's wrong," Archer said, bowing her head to the Senshi. "And again, thank you for saving my students from that horrible curse."

Ninja Saturn replied. "No problem."

Valkyrie Mars smiled, nodding her head. "Archer, you have a wonderful group of girls willing to push themselves and improvise. Guide them well."

Meanwhile, Swordswoman walked up to the Senshi - turning her view toward the Valkyrie Senshi trio. "You three are in charge of looking after these five." The large woman turned her view toward the Ninja Senshi. "With the lack of their own true powers, they'll need to utilize guerilla tactics."

"And we'll do exactly the same thing," Valkyrie Venus stated, nodding. "Granted we have our powers again, but, we're not letting those ninja tactics go to waste."

Valkyrie Jupiter concurred. "Yeah, and we have each of you Amazoness sisters to assist us."

"So, what are we doing loly-gagging around for?" Herodramon cried out, clapping his hands to garner everyone's attention. "We have an orb to retrieve!"

"YEAH!" Everyone, minus Athenamon, Swordswoman, the Outers, and Valkyrie Mars, shouted in unison.

Kneeling by Assailant's side, Valkyrie Mars offered the woman a hand and helped her up. "I've got you."

"Mars," Ninja Moon whispered as she drew her friend's attention away. "It feels kinda weird to have you, Venus, and Jupiter leading us."

"It's not my first time you know. Likewise, for Venus, we both take command after you," the Miko Senshi said as she sat Assailant down. "Don't worry. We're going to get the orb back."

"Promise?"

Mars turned around, smiling while giving her a typical smart-alecky remark. "No, we're going to leave you on the base and let those two creeps take you in to experiment on you."

"Ha, ha," Moon groaned.

"Of course, I promise, _odango-atama_," the Miko smirked, standing up as she put her hands on Moon's shoulders. "It won't be easy, but, we're going to succeed. Once we get those Valkyrie Level-2 powers..."

"...the Neo-Rajita won't know what hit them," Moon finished, knowing exactly what the Miko was going to say.

"Exactly! Most importantly, we'll be home in time to help the kids."

"Yeah. I wonder how they're faring, Mars."

The Miko Senshi nodded. "I know. I'm worried about them too, but, I'm sure they're fine. If I know my kids any better, they're resourceful. Same with Hiei. Once we get back, they're more than likely waiting for us. Let's not disappoint them." She calmly patted her friend's shoulders, lifting the blonde's spirits up. "Smile, Sailor Moon."

With that, Ninja Moon's dejected look was replaced with a bright smile as she regained her self awareness.

"Keep that optimistic spirit. Don't let it go."

"I won't."

"Good. Tell you the truth, I'm glad me, Minako-chan, and Mako-chan have our powers back, but... that's just it. We're not complete without the rest of you without your powers. So, let's go get these Valkyrie Level-2 armors together. Let's hit them hard!"

Ninja Moon replied with a big grin. "Right!"

"Are you two down here?" Athenamon asked the two Senshi. "We're leaving now. The first thing we'll need to do is plan how to hit this enemy. After our colleagues come together, we'll act and take back what's rightfully ours: the Orb of Minos."

"Hear that, Sailor Moon?"

"Oh yeah," the Ninja Senshi asserted as images of Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, and the others were instilled in her subconscious mind. _Chibi-Usa-chan, Mamo-chan, everyone. Just give us a little more time. We'll be back and show you our new Valkyrie Level-2 armors! Won't you all be surprised?_

Valkyrie Mars nodded with a determined glare. "Let's do this." Closing her eyes, the Miko Senshi couldn't get her children, Hiei, the Spirit Detectives, the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, the Neo Senshi, and the Kuiper Senshi off her mind. _Everyone, just wait a little while longer. Please, hold up for a little longer. We will come back... better than ever!_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Near the Paradais Building/3:30 PM**_

"Is everyone here?" Karin asked as she, Chibi-Usa, Yugi, Jaden, Joey, and the Signers were behind her. They hid in an alleyway as Chibi-Usa, Karin, and Yugi laid out their exact plans. As agreed upon by the group, Karin would be the one to infiltrate the Paradais building from within under the disguise as a young news reporter/journalist.

Yugi turned toward Karin. "Are you certain about going in alone?"

"I've been involved in a lot of solo missions and came out just fine," Karin reassured the duelist. "And I'll be in disguise."

"At the very least, let me accompany you in disguise," Chibi-Usa asked.

The brunette nodded, whipping out her disguise pen. "I appreciate the help, but I have deep confidence in myself. I feel I need to do this alone."

Chibi-Usa sighed. "Right then. Good luck, Karin-chan."

"Remember I'm Reporter _Caroline O' Connor_ from for a while," Karin winked as he lifted her pen into the air.

"What's she doing?" Crow blinked.

"Just watch and you'll find out," Yusei said.

"Disguise pen! Transform me into a young, sophiscated reporter and journalist!" The teen shouted as an icy blue column of light engulfed her. Throwing her head back, the teenage girl deeply sighed while her figure became a silhouette behind the shining column of light. As Chibi-Usa and the Duelists gazed on, Karin's figure changed from a teenage girl to a 26-year-old young woman. Her attire, normally comprising of a white t-shirt coupled with a blue jean vest, green pants, and white tennis shoes, were replaced with a gray women's business suit accompanied with a pair of black, high-heel shoes. Competing her disguise, Karin's hair was now curvy and blonde. Her now emerald eyes glistened, giving her an alluring glare enough to entrance a pubescent male. She wore pink lipstick, but had no make-up covering her face. She carried in her hand a small notepad and a pen.

Chibi-Usa pulled out her make-up kit mirror, letting Karin see her disguise form.

A sexy smile curled on the girl's lips. "Hmm, not bad. Now, I just need to alter my voice a little and I'm all set. Good thing I'm part of the drama club at school. All of that acting will sure pay off."

Turning toward the Duelists, Karin noticed Joey's eyes bulged open.

"Sheesh! You couldn't look any sexier?" Joey exclaimed.

"You better be glad Mai isn't here," Yugi said. "She's not going to like it if she hears you've been eyeing another woman."

"Yeah, but her disguise form sure isn't... Hey! Quit trying to jerk my chain, guys!"

Jaden walked up to Karin and scratched his head. "Neat trick. Can you change into anything you want?"

"Sure, I can even turn into a nurse or a female receptionist if I wanted," Karin said while putting her folder under her right arm. She tied her hair up, putting it up into a bun. "There. Now, I look more professional. Now, I'm off to get a full scoop story. Heh."

"You look great, Karin. Good luck!" Chibi-Usa winked, giving a thumbs up to the Kuiper Senshi leader.

Yusei added as turned toward Karin. "We'll be with Princess Serenity in the meantime. We'll be waiting."

With that, Karin smiled and headed out of the alleyway. Chibi-Usa and the Duelists turned toward the opposite direction, heading out toward the Domino City plaza center. Chibi-Usa, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei reached the plaza first as they gathered around a water fountain. The others quickly joined in, catching their breath.

"Man, are you sure it's right letting her go?" Leo inquired.

"She seemed so sure of herself," Luna replied. "That brave girl."

"Karin's a resourceful Senshi," Chibi-Usa promptly stated. "She's doing this for us. Remember that."

"By infiltrating Paradais, she might find some clues," Yugi proclaimed. "Clues that might clarify any connection between that company and these Paradais Knights."

"Most of all, she'll see if there truly is anything peculiar about Paradais," the pink-haired princess said as Diana poked her head out of her backpack. "What do you think, Diana?"

"You're right about one thing, Princess Serenity," the gray-furred cat said. "There might be something strange going on in there. I sensed weird vibes just by looking at it."

Chibi-Usa frowned as she sat down, folding her arms. "If my assumptions are right, the Neo-Rajita might be involved with what's going on behind the scenes. Something is definitely up and I don't like it. I can smell a conspiracy."

"In the meantime, we'll stay as close within this vicinity," Yusei insisted. "Should anything go wrong..."

"Trust in Karin, guys. She can handle herself," Chibi-Usa said, lifting her head as she stared into the skies.

Suddenly, a figure swiftly jumped right behind Chibi-Usa, catching the princes off guard. The Duelists quickly moved in to stop the advancing the figure until Yusei and the Signers recognized him. Chibi-Usa gasped as Raizen Jr. walked up to her.

"RJ?"

"I couldn't just let you go like that, Usa," Raizen Jr. said, offering a hand to the princess as he lifted her up to her feet. "Please, don't mind. I followed your scent while tracking you."

"No, it's ok, RJ. Had it been any other guy stalking me, I'd take care of myself," Chibi-Usa smiled as she embraced the half-demon teen. "Karin's already gone in."

"I see," Raizen Jr. said as he shifted his view toward the Duelists -namely Yusei and the Signers. "Good to see you guys again."

"Likewise," Akiza answered, smiling.

Jack scoffed, folding his arms. "So, this is Domino City 1000 years before our time? I'm not impressed."

"Compared to our future, nearly everything here is out of date," Chibi-Usa said. "But, just think... this plaza will change. Everything in this city will."

Raizen Jr. nodded as he walked up beside Chibi-Usa. "We should concern ourselves with the now, Usa. Let's wait out and see what Karin can find in that building."

"Exactly what he said," Yugi said.

Joey blinked, turning his head as he pointed to Chibi-Usa and Raizen Jr. "Usagi's daughter has a boyfriend... in the future?"

Chibi-Usa corrected Serenity's dense brother. "Duh. Oh, Joey, you can't be that dense."

Jaden turned around as the Paradais building stood out not too far from where they stood. Yugi, Yusei, Chibi-Usa, and Raizen Jr. alternated their view toward the same tall structure that stood out amongst the other smaller buildings that dotted the district.

"Karin, please be careful," Chibi-Usa murmured, putting her hands against her chest.

xxxxx

Grace, who was dressed in a black female business suit and wearing shades, stood by as she surveyed the area. She pressed a switch on her left ear, sending a signal to her colleagues.

"Nothing particular going on here. About to descend into another local vicinity. Agent Groves out..." She paused as her face contorted with bewilderment. Grave blinked and gawked at Caroline walking by her, awkwardly walking on her heels. "Huh?"

Caroline made slow 'baby steps' while trying to walk on her high heels as she stood in front of the Paradais building. She's tripped and practically fallen on her butt - all in comical fashion - while 'adjusting' to wearing adult women footwear. She pressed her left foot down slowly and put the right one across, balancing herself as she - like Usagi before- fell on her butt again!

Grace stepped away, turning her head as she stormed off through the crowd. _Sheesh, sucks to be her._

"OW!" Caroline cried, rubbing her butt as she sat down split-legged. _Crap! So much for my mature image. How can women stand walking on these? I've had no trouble walking on my high-heeled Senshi boots, but this... what a pain in the freaking ass!_

"Excuse, miss."

Snapping back to reality, Caroline's train of thought was interrupted by a man wearing an executive's garb. The man offered a hand to her, which she gladly took and was helped up to her feet.

"Thank you. I really looked pathetic, didn't I?" Caroline sighed, dusting her black business dress off.

"Are you new?"

"I'm a reporter here to interview your... boss, I presume? Mr. Grand?"

"Oh, the head honcho. Young lady, you should feel honored. His office is at the very top. The 25th floor."

Caroline bowed her head. "Thank you..."

The man waved out to her. "What's your name?"

"Caroline O' Connor," the 'blonde' smiled, winking as she turned her head and walked through the front door, leaving the man allured by her seductive voice. As Caroline stepped through the doors, her eyes became mesmerized by the front hall as employees and suits were passing along the hall. The room was entirely made of marble as white Romanesque columns dotted various spots in the front hall. "Wow, this is the front hall?" _This guy must be loaded to have done all this. _"Ok, time to find the elevators."

"Excuse, young lady..."

Garnering the girl's attention, a young female receptionist - wearing dark gray business attire coupled with glasses - stood in front with arms folded. Caroline blinked, scratching her head as the receptionist looked at her document folder.

"Can I help you...?"

Caroline smiled as modest as she could, altering her voice tone akin to a woman of her mid-twenties. "Hello, I'm Reporter Caroline O' Connor. I'm with the local Domino City Tribunal. I came here to interview Mr. Grand."

"Ah, Jeremiah. He's been talking about you this morning. He's pretty excited," the receptionist smiled, shaking Caroline's hands. "I'm Miyako, you speak English really well. Better than me anyway."

"Thanks, well, I'm an American living in Japan," Caroline chuckled. "I'm fluent in Japanese. Living here does come with its perks."

"Right, anyway, let me tell Jeremiah's secretary, Ms. Rivers, that you're coming in."

The blonde stood, smiling whilst surveying the lobby. "Thanks so much." Her analytic eyes closely observed her surroundings, discreetly. It was that moment that her hands felt an extraordinarily abnormal presence. Miyako's handshake gave her a cold vibe. The sensation she felt all too familiar. _What is it about this place that's making me... a tad bit weird? I can't place my finger on it, but it feels so familiar. Like I've felt it through my travels across dime-_

"Ms. Rivers will be waiting for you on the 25th floor, Caroline," Miyako's voice interjected through Caroline's thoughts. She stopped, noticing the blonde staring around the lobby. "Looks like you're getting a good view. What do you think?"

"Very nice."

"Yeah, Mr. Grand had all of his built from the ground up. All of it was paid out of his checkbook."

Caroline turned around, chuckling. "Well, seems like I'll be working for one of the richest men in the world."

"He's got money to rival Seto Kaiba."

"Nice," the Senshi in disguise replied.

Miyako sat down on her chair and pulled out a nail filer. "Good luck, girl. If you get a position, looks like we'll be seeing each other."

"Right. I can't wait," Caroline said, bowing to Miyako. "Take care, Miyako. Many thanks for everything." With that, the disguised Senshi took her time letting herself become immersed with her surroundings, trying to probe the mysterious vibe she picked up on. As she headed toward the elevator, a wall seemed to distort on its own. Catching the abnormality from the corner of her eye, Caroline turned and... saw nothing. _What the hell was that? My mind playing tricks on me?_ She put a hand on her forehead. "Nah, I'm not running a fever."

Approaching an elevator, she pressed an 'up' button and listened for a chime.

_Chime._

One elevator opened as five men and three women in suits stepped out. They walked by Caroline's path whilst paying her no mind. The blonde carefully stepped into the empty elevator box and pressed a button with a '_**25**_' embellished on it. As the door closed, Caroline let out a deep breath and leaned against the back.

"Something's very weird about this place. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

xxxxx

The elevator reached the 25th floor. As the door opened, Caroline stepped out and came right into contact with another person. She and a man bumped into one another, papers and a camera flew right out of Caroline's folder. Laying split-legged on the floor, the blonde rubbed her back as the man, garbed in a red professor's outfit, began picking up the scattered papers. Caroline's camera went off, accidentally taking a shot of the man as she reached over and grabbed it. The man was taken by surprise by the photoshot and covered his eyes following the flash.

"I'm so sorry..."

"No, miss. I should've watched where I was going," the man apologized, piling the papers together neatly as he put them in the folder.

Caroline sighed. "I'm the klutz. I'm not used to wearing high-heels."

"I see," the man turned, revealing himself as Professor Frank. "Here." He handed the folder to Caroline. "Are you here to see...?"

"Mr. Grand. My name is Reporter Caroline O' Connor."

"Oh, I see. To get to his office, take a right and then take a left. That'll take you to a corridor leading to a hallway decorated with Picasso paintings. Right ahead you'll see a receptionist's desk. Ms. Sharon Rivers is there and she can lead you to Mr. Grand."

"Gee, thanks," Caroline said as she grabbed her folder and camera. While standing upright, she balanced herself while taking a few, awkward steps across the floor. "I appreciate you helping me, sir. Whoa! Damn, I hate wearing these!"

Professor Frank smirked, turning around as he pressed the 'down' button. "Good luck, young Caroline. Make sure and watch your..."

_Crash!_

"…step?"

In an instant, Caroline fell facefirst on the floor with her legs sticking up and her folder still in hand. Professor Frank wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself and whistled, waiting for the elevator. Caroline managed to pull herself off the floor and paced herself carefully through the hall the professor told her to take.

"See you around," Professor Frank chuckled as a ring chimed, which was followed by the elevator opening.

xxxxx

"She's on her way," Sharon said, standing eight feet from Jeremiah's front desk. She wore a different attire, wearing a black businesswoman garb as opposed to the attire worn by 'Setsuna.' In preparation for Caroline's arrival, she couldn't let the Ice Senshi get any idea that a Setsuna-look alike has been actively involved in the Paradais building. "Caroline O' Connor."

"And she's early. I already like this girl," Jeremiah said, smiling modestly with both hands grasped together.

"Easy for you to say. I've had to watch that brat and her friends," Sharon said as she stepped out of the office. She closed the door as she watched Caroline O' Connor tripping over her feet again and cursing to herself. A sly, devilish smirk adorned Sharon's lips. _Of course, she had to give herself away the moment she called Jeremiah. Oh, dear, Sedna... I was there watching you make the call. You had no idea you've been housing the enemy. _She slightly pivoted her head, eyeing the office doors behind her. _Be careful, Jeremiah. This woman is no Reporter Caroline O' Connor. She's Karin Osaka. _

"CRAP!" Caroline cried as she nearly tripped over and fell right into Sharon's arms. "This just isn't my day. I look like a total idiot."

Amused, Sharon helped Caroline straighten her posture. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm more of a tennis shoes type girl. My workplace lets me wear casual wear. But, I wanted to look professional since I am interviewing THE Jeremiah Grand," the blonde said, walking alongside Sharon. "You must Ms. Rivers."

"Sharon Rivers. I'm Jeremiah's secretary. Pleased to meet you," the woman introduced herself, walking and shaking Caroline's hand.

As her eyes stared deeply into Sharon, Caroline got a close view of the woman's face. If her mind wasn't already playing tricks, she could swear that she had seen Sharon somewhere before. She discreetly analyzed Sharon's facial features and her posture.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rivers. I have a question."

"Ask away."

Caroline pointed out. "Have we meet somewhere before?"

"Don't think we have," Sharon said, smiling as she opened the office doors. "You're early and Jeremiah really appreciates you coming. He's been trying to avoid his meetings today just to see you."

"Wow, I must feel... _special_," Caroline chuckled.

"Jeremiah has a thing for... younger girls your age," Sharon remarked, if one could read her face she looked vexed. This was especially true when it regards her enemy seeing Jeremiah. "Well, I should let you go and see Jeremiah. He's in his office."

With that, Caroline bowed and walked inside.

_**'Sedna, tread carefully.'**_ Karin's polar bear spirit appeared by her side. Lifting his massive head, the white-furred beast snorted as he glared at the man with his chair facing them. _**'That Sharon woman, that Miyako girl, that man, and everyone but that professor had ominous vibes. I did sense an abnormal vibe emanating from Sharon. But, yet... their presences felt so... abstract.'**_

_What?_ Caroline said, bewildered.

"Caroline O' Connor, I presume?" Jeremiah spoke out, turning his chair around as he faced the disguised Senshi's direction. "Thank you for coming earlier than we planned. With tensions running high around Tokyo, some of my meetings had to be cancelled. But, I couldn't afford to cancel our meeting."

Caroline smiled, her legs felt shaky as she whispered. "Thank you." As she faced the CEO, the girl was mesmerized by his well-mannered disposition and his etiquette nature. _Wow, he's a hunk._ She took a few, awkward steps as she stood in front of his desk.

"Have a seat. Please, don't be shy."

Nodding, Caroline sat down with her folder and slightly turned her head. _Gosh, he's so handsome up close. Why do I feel entranced by him?_

_**'Stay focused, Karin. I can sense weird vibes from this man, too.'**_

_Same here. It's that same feeling I got when I was downstairs... like I've felt it somewhere before. But, hey... this guy's good-looking. I can't help, but feel attracted to him somehow._

_**'Looks can be deceiving, Karin. Make sure and take note of that.'**_

_Noted._ Caroline shifted her focus on Jeremiah, who remained seated with his alluring eyes staring into hers. "So, um... oh yeah. That interview. I wanted to ask you a few questions. I'll have you know I'm fluent in multiple languages."

"I can tell you're a driven and committed young woman in your line of work."

"Can you?"

"For a reporter, you have a burning passion. I can see it. I can sense a worker's passion in you," Jeremiah claimed as if he almost saw through Caroline's soul. Moving his head back, he clasped both hands together and smiled. "As a youth, you have that burning passion to set out and accomplish your goals. Moreover, you've been striving to prove yourself as a leader to your peers. Most importantly, you've faced challenges that require you to rethink your strategies. You want to revitalize yourself to better prepare you for any future challenges that may await you in your career."

Once Jeremiah finished his statement, Caroline felt like she was hit with a freight train. It was right there that she looked at a man who looked deeply through her. Unable to offer a response, Caroline grasped the chair's arms and bit on her bottom lip. She didn't know what to say or even think about a man she's never meet; yet, Jeremiah was able to comprehend what she's been going through. Taking her animal spirit's word of caution to heart, she didn't take her eyes off Jeremiah and stayed in the chair.

_How does he know what I've been going through...? Is he really someone I should keep my eye on?_

Jeremiah chuckled, causing Caroline to let out a deep sigh. "Oh, sorry? Did I say anything to trouble you, Caroline?"

"Huh?" Caroline shook her head while sitting up straight in her chair. "Oh, no! I'm ok. Just a rough few days... you're right I've been going through some troubles. I've had a hard time finding people to interview regarding this whole Paradais Knight incident."

"Oh, yes, Paradais Knights. Don't we all face troubles? That makes us human, Caroline. Without setbacks, we can't mature," he said while standing up and facing the window. "I'm sure you can comprehend that. As Eleanor Roosevelt once said: 'You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face... do the thing you think you cannot do.' Does that ring any bells?"

The girl nodded. "Of course, I'm quite inversed with history, Mr. Grand."

"You enjoy history? Well, I'm starting to like you even more, Caroline," Jeremiah smiled. "And here's another motivational quote. Winston Churchill once said this: 'If you're going through hell, keep going.'"

Smiling, Caroline felt at ease listening to memorable quotes said by historical figures.

"Feeling better?"

"Just a little bit."

"Good," he said as he picked up a glass of scotch from his desk. "Care for some?"

"Oh, no thank you... I mean, please don't be upset. I'm not really a scotch drinker. I don't even like alcohol, if that's a shock to you."

"Oh no, it's fine," Jeremiah smiled as he set his glass down. "A part of you is still clinging to that youthful innocence and I can understand that."

Caroline slightly pivoted her head, blushing if only a little around her cheeks. "I'm impressed you were able to spend millions of dollars to build a new Paradais building, Mr. Grand. It didn't take you long, but you've become quite a prominent figurehead in the country. In such a short time, you've gotten Seto Kaiba's attention." As she went on, the disguised Senshi surveyed the room carefully. "The interior of this building is beautifully well-crafted. You have good taste in art."

"A lot of it has been donated to me. I am an artist at heart."

"You know. I came here to interview you, not having a casual discussion, Mr. Grand. I came here to complete my work."

"No need to worry, Caroline. I'll let you ask me any question."

"I have a question. You see," Caroline offered. "When I was downstairs, I noticed something... peculiar that caught my eye. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn I saw someone or rather... something watching me. Call me crazy, but it was like I saw a ghost or something. Do you notice anything out of this world?"

"We all see things that really aren't there, Caroline."

"I know, but this seemed real. I even felt a weird vibe."

Jeremiah's smile didn't fade, even for a second. He put Caroline's hands down and stood up, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Mr. Grand?"

"Don't worry, Caroline. Whatever it is, don't let it deter you from engaging in our interview time," he reassured the disguised Senshi, walking by Caroline. He stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come. Let me give you a tour of this floor. I have a gallery you'll truly be glamorized with." He said, handing Caroline an empty glass. "This is just in case you get thirsty. Don't worry I do have juices served to me."

"Great," Caroline faked a smile as she stood up and walked with Jeremiah out of his office. _Ok, time to get serious. If what I saw wasn't an optical illusion... and these people aren't what they seem, this place is definitely a haven for all the monsters we've been facing. This is it. I can't let this opportunity pass by. Investigate what you can, girl!_

"Follow me, Caroline."

"Coming, Mr. Grand," Caroline said as she accompanied the man. _I can't keep everyone waiting too long. Better make little time of this disguise form as I can._

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/4:00 PM**_

After a whole day's rest and recovery, the Chimeras went to the park to train and meditate. Following Maya's departure with the Spirit Detectives, the four Chimera warriors voluntarily stayed behind to offer help to the Kuiper and Neo Senshi. They were on break after scouring through the Senshi's home district.

Thus far, nothing peculiar has happened since last night's attacks. However, the country's army has been mobilized to guard various perimeters throughout Tokyo. This time they would be ready for anything. Because, at this point, anything can happen.

Mika was seen throwing shadow punches while Sara observed her friend. Both Larry and Hayata sat on rocks, clearing their minds while deeply meditating. Spinning around, Mika executed a kick and jumped up twenty feet into air. She rapidly kicked and punched, shouting determined cries while visualizing on faces similar to Babbi. Each time she saw his face, 'he' would gap his mouth and stick his tongue out like a comical cartoon.

"OH YEAH? LAUGH AT THIS!" Mika roared, throwing a punch through 'Babbi's' face.

Sara chuckled, laying on the grass while kicking her feet up. "She's looking better than yesterday."

"Keep it down, Mika! Will ya?" Hayata rebuked.

Mika landed on the ground, smacking her butt while clearly telling Hayata to 'kiss her butt.'

"Vulgar bitch. You've been like this since we got beat up by those two Rajita creeps," Hayata scoffed, trying to contain his frustrations.

Ignoring the commotion, Larry stayed focused with eyes closed.

Suddenly, the clear blue skies slowly distorted. The Chimeras quickly sensed a forthcoming presence as they looked up. They watched as a giant portal opened like a zipper. Similar to last night, another set of Neo-Rajita invaders were preparing to invade the human world. The Chimeras noticed six figures emerging with an amassed army behind them.

"Well, well, looks like I spoke too soon," Mika smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Larry gasped. "But, look at all of them."

"This time we're more prepared, aren't we?" Hayata asked, facing his teammates.

"Maya's not here, but we can still fight these guys," Sara said. "Besides, it's time we make up for our loss yesterday. But, still, we should go and inform the Senshi and the others."

Nodding, Mika narrowed her eyes intently and assumed a battle stance. "Nonsense. We've got this. They'll come when we least expect. At the very least, we can keep these guys from harming any people. Let's go, Chimeras!"

"Right!" The three cried out as they sprinted off deep toward the Neo-Rajita's positions.

xxxxx

Coming out of the portal, the Neo-Rajita and Paradais members surveyed the vicinity known as Juuban Park. Hydra, Nix, Blitzkrieg, Babbi, Uriel, and Navi floated out at the forefront with Neo-Rajita soldiers situated behind them.

"These are the right coordinates?" Babbi asked, scanning his surroundings.

Hydra replied, floating forward. "Yes, this is where we need to be."

"It's 16:00 hours," Nix said. "We came at the exact time."

"WOW! What a beautiful view!" Uriel cried out, squealing happily. Ecstatic like always, the female general was thrilled to be back in the human world following a short stint while in disguise form. "I wonder if we'll have any extra time to go out on the town?"

Annoyed by his superior's immature antics, Navi snorted angrily. "Will you get serious, Uriel? We're going to be in the middle of war."

"She's not completely there, is she?" Nix inquired to Uriel's Subordinate Officer.

Navi sighed, an angry vein flashed on his forehead. "You don't know the half of it."

Ignoring his colleagues' exchanges, Blitzkrieg slowly flew out of the portal and set his sights out of Juuban Park.

"Where do you think you're going, General Blitzkrieg?" Hydra noted Blitzkrieg's eagerness to leave. "Do you have some place to be?" A seductive smile adorned the tentacle woman's face. "Oh, or is there someone you wish to hunt?"

Blitzkrieg made no immediate response.

"Well, I can't stop you, but just wait a moment," Hydra reassured the slightly unhinged, blue-haired general. "You'll get the opportunity to hunt Varuna."

Turning his head, Blitzkrieg scoffed. "Stop sassing me, woman. I'm here for my own reasons and because I was ordered to go."

"Oh, please mind my manners," Hydra purred as a few tentacles uncurled from her back. "Just wait a few minutes. Can you do that?"

Suddenly, a loud feminine cry emanated out of nowhere.

"_**Dragon's Wind Breath!**_"

The attack chant was accompanied by a gigantic whirlwind force that hit the Neo-Rajita group. The aliens attentively drew their attention from the scenery and turned toward the Chimeras. The Chimera four stood atop of a hilltop, standing in a horizontal line formation. People, who were already conscious of the Neo-Rajita presence, fled from the scene as Babbi recognized the Chimera four.

"Well, look what we have here! It's those mutts again!" Babbi boasted, laughing as his grin widened. "Ha, is this all they're going to throw at us?"

Hydra scratched her head with a tentacle. "And who are they again?"

"General Kuiiza's last experiments. They're the prototypes for the hybrid project," Navi replied, staring boldly at the Chimera four.

Nix scoffed. "They don't look like much."

"Leave them with me! I didn't even get a chance to finish them last time," Babbi almost begged, acting overly enthusiastic with killing the Chimeras. "This is my chance to make it up to Lord Gamera."

"Well, I suppose we can let you take these fools," Hydra said. "But the Senshi are our concern."

"RIGHT!" Babbi laughed while stretching his arms over his head. "Just give me a second."

"HEY! QUIT JERKING OUR CHAIN!" Mika shouted. "Are you coming down here or not?"

Wasting no time, Babbi levitated toward the Chimeras while the remaining Neo-Rajita/Paradais alliance surveyed their surroundings.

"Perhaps, we should set off a few fireworks to draw out their attention," Nix suggested as he raised his arms. "A few fireworks coming right up!" Opening his claws, the repugnant creature gathered energy and shot out streams of beams that exploded like combustible bombs. "This ought to draw them out!"

"What's he doing?" Hayata exclaimed.

"Don't know, but look out!" Sara called out as Babbi dove toward the Chimeras, throwing handfuls of blasts on the four warriors. As she threw herself over Hayata and Larry, Sara turned on her intangibility as the beams passed through her and her two friends. "Stay close to me guys."

Meanwhile, Mika sprang upward as she threw a punch at Babbi. As the general fire a beam, Mika vanished out of thin air. Babbi landed on the ground as he turned, spotting Mika charging up toward him. Tilting his head, the gorilla-faced behemoth opened his right hand and threw another energy ball at the Chimera. Mika evaded the incoming ball, jumping to one side. Another ball was thrown at her, which she sidestepped. She flew toward Babbi and launched herself like a missile, landing a headbutt into Babbi's chest. Stunned, albeit for a second, the general threw his arms out and tried to bearhug Mika. The Chimera girl ducked under the giant's massive arms and sprang up with a kick. Babbi's head snapped back following Mika's kick.

"Now, guys!" Mika called out to her teammates.

With that, Hayata, Larry, and Sara formed a barricade around Babbi.

"Stupid fool," Nix scoffed, observing Babbi being attacked by the Chimeras. "How could he let himself open like this? Idiot, fight back!"

Blitzkrieg turned his head, sensing a fluctuation of energy from afar.

"Blitzkrieg?" Hydra pivoted her head. "It's them, isn't it?"

_They're coming. If they're coming, then she's coming along. Perfect._ Blitzkrieg grinned, feeling a renewed interest in engaging Sailor Varuna again.

The tentacle woman smiled devilishly while her tentacles coiled around her body. "Here they come."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, another agent, a man dressed in black and wearing shades, watched the mass of people fleeing out of the park. He pressed the switch on his earpiece, sending a signal to one of his colleagues.

"Agent Bailey here, there's an attack in Azabu-Juuban Park. Army is about to engage the enemy."

On the other line, Grace chimed in through the radio. "_**Stand your ground, Agent Bailey.**_"

"Got it," the man replied, descending behind a bush as the battle against the Neo-Rajita invaders commenced.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:09 PM**_

The Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and their male entourage filed out of the shrine. The moment the Neo-Rajita breached the human world is when they fluctuating levels of intense energy. Tuxedo Kamen was fully garbed, ready for battle as he entrusted Yuuichirou, Grandfather Hino, Luna, Artemis, Lucy, and Desi to look after the infants.

"Damn, there's more of them this time!" Battle Jupiter gritted her teeth.

Cyber Mercury scanned the exact proximity of the Neo-Rajita's whereabouts. Her visor quickly picked on assorted beacons flashing, indicating the location of the Neo-Rajita. "Juuban Park."

"Usa, RJ, and Karin aren't even back," Summoner Venus said worryingly.

"They'll join us," Adam reassured Summoner Venus. "Right now we've got a more crucial matter."

"What he said, guys," Varuna said, as she and the other Kuiper Senshi were garbed in their Valkyrie armor. "Karin, RJ, and the princess will know where to find us. So, are we all set? Ok then."

Daiki, now inside the cockpit of the Black Knight Blitz unit, gave a thumbs up. "Let's do it, guys. I'm going to give this new baby of mine another test run!"

"We're ready," Ixion, Eris, Orcus, and Quaoar chimed in.

"We better hurry then," Tuxedo Kamen said.

Ryuuhi turned, exchanging nods with his twin sister. "Let's do this."

"Time to hit the Neo-Rajita hard this time and show them we mean business!" Blue Mars declared, throwing a fist into the air.

"Hear that, everyone? Let's kick their ass in the name of Neo-Queen Serenity!" Sailor Ceres cried out.

"Well said," Juno, Vesta, and Pallas added.

With that, the group mobilized out of the shrine and scattered in various paths. The Kuiper Senshi sailed over the city by air; the Neo Senshi, the Quartet, and the male 'Senshi' stormed off by foot through dense thickets.

Just as they approached the park's proximity, Varuna gripped her chest as she probed Blitzkrieg's energy signature.

"That bastard is there. Good, now we can finish where we left off," Varuna said, smiling as it suggested her desire to fight Blitzkrieg again. She found the opponent she has yearned for the longest time. However, her deep concern for Karin, Raizen Jr., and Chibi-Usa heavily weighed on her heart. _Karin, I hope you're ok. You, RJ, and Chibi-Usa might have to pull out soon. But, we'll do what we can to stop these bastards. Besides._ Varuna clenched her fists tightly, gritting her teeth. "Guys, I see them!"

Quaoar frowned, narrowing her eyes as she noticed the Neo-Rajita filing out of a portal. "And they've brought a fleet!"

"They've come better prepared, eh?" Ixion said.

"Let's take them out, girls!" Eris exclaimed, boosting her flight speed as she glided further.

"Neo-Rajita, it's curtains for you!" Orcus cried out.

The Valkyrie Senshi closed in, gliding over the park's entry as jet fighters flew alongside them. They just realized the army has already mobilized near the park.

"The army?" Varuna frowned. "Damn it. They're just getting in the way."

"I see them!" Blue Mars called out from below as she and the Neo Senshi raced through the park's entrance.

Ceres called out to the Valkyrie Senshi. "Help the army as much as you can! We're all fighting the same enemy!"

"RIGHT!" The Valkyrie Senshi called out in unison.

"If only it were that simple," Varuna murmured. _Karin, RJ, and Chibi-Usa, we might not need you after all. _

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/4:11 PM**_

As the tension escalated at the park, the Neo-Rajita was quickly intercepted by the army. A fleet of soldiers opened rapid fire at the aliens, which did absolutely nothing but irritate them. Jet fighters glided over, firing guided shots at the Neo-Rajita. Blitzkrieg scoffed as the bullets bounced all around his body. Hydra unleashed a torrent of tentacles and swept a fleet of army soldiers aside. Nix fired double blasts, shooting down a jet fighter.

"So the humans decided to take matters to their own hands," Navi scoffed.

"And they sic their pathetic army on us?" Nix laughed. "Just how desperate can you get?"

Meanwhile, Babbi punched the ground as the earth crumbled under the Chimeras. While Hayata grabbed a piece of earth, he attached it to his arms. He promptly barricaded himself and Sara from stray energy blasts. Larry threw knives out of his sleeves, which he infused with his alien energy. Babbi pivoted his head, only to end up on the receiving end of projectile exploding in his face. Mika sprinted across, putting her hands under Babbi. She flipped right over Babbi's head and kicked him in the back of his neck. Babbi staggered back, throwing his right arm around as Mika caught his fist.

"Damn, you suck," Mika snorted. "I just seized your hand. Surprised how quick I can perceive your moves?"

"Don't get carried away, mutt," Babbi grinned as he phased and reappeared behind Mika.

As Babbi brought down his right fist, Mika jumped out of his reach.

Suddenly, Blitzkrieg felt his entire body freeze. He then tensed up as he sensed the forthcoming Kuiperian Senshi energies.

Pivoting his head, Blitzkrieg's frown faded only to be replaced with a devilish grin. He shivered with sheer delight, sensing Varuna's approach.

"They're here!" Blitzkrieg called out to his colleagues. _Yeah, I can sense that Varuna bitch is with them. Good. Very good. _Narrowing his eyes, he got a glimpse of the Kuiper Senshi - sans Sedna.

"Eh, I don't see Sedna with them," Nix noted, noticing the obvious lack of a Kuiper Senshi. "Just her team."

Hydra smirked. "Oh, don't worry. If we take care of her team, she'll surely come out to play."

"All right, I'll be leading our soldiers to deal with Earth's grunts!" Uriel called out as she and Navi lead their fleet against the Japanese army soldiers. "Let's go, Navi!"

"Wait up!" Navi shouted as he accompanied the female general.

"I call dibs on Varuna. We need to pick off where we left off," Blitzkrieg grinned like a depraved sadist, clenching his right hand tight as he rocketed toward the Kuiper Senshi. "You can take the rest!"

"Whatever, she's all yours," Hydra scoffed. "What a brash and stubborn fool. Oh well, at least, I can destroy a few pretty armors." She set her sights on the Kuiper Senshi's Valkyrie armor, reflecting back on the day she destroyed the Planetary Senshi's armors and humbled them. "Sedna may not be present, Nix, but we can have our way with her friends."

"I'd be glad to. It's time I get more serious with them," Nix chuckled, flexing his arms out while giggling like mad.

As the Kuiper Senshi drew closer to the battle's proximity, Eris watched as a blur went past them. The Kuiper Senshi halted from their advancement as they turned, spotting Blitzkrieg behind them. Varuna glided directly in front of her team and faced the Neo-Rajita general. Exchanging glares with one another, Blitzkrieg and Varuna didn't budge from their positions. Quaoar recognized the blue-haired general as she and Orcus flew ahead.

"We'll this one to you, Varuna!" Quaoar called out.

"We'll go on ahead!" Orcus said.

Eris blinked. "Huh? Wait, guys! Should we be leaving Varuna with this guy?"

"It's ok, Eris," Varuna reassured the Texan, bringing her right hand forward as her battle axe appeared in hand. "This is the general I engaged the other night. Me and him have some _unfinished_ business. Isn't that right, big guy?" The Dutch native smirked, holding a strong grip of her axe while the wind brushed her long, blonde hair and cape.

Blitzkrieg frowned. "Right."

"Be careful, Varuna," Ixion said. "We'll take care of the rest." With that, the Nigerian and the Texan glided off to aid their teammates against the Paradais and Neo-Rajita alliance.

As she quietly stared down Blitzkrieg, Valkyrie Varuna tilted her battle axe and flew toward Blitzkrieg. The general smirked as he vanished from Varuna's reach as her axe went through him. Leaving an after image, Blitzkrieg flew out of nowhere and blasted Varuna with a kick to her back. Varuna was knocked ten feet below as she recovered and flew upward to keep herself afloat in mid-air. She elevated upward where she came within eye contact with Blitzkrieg.

Blitzkrieg shot an energy blast toward Varuna, who evaded by phasing to one side. Firing another beam, the Valkyrie responded by phasing out of harm's reach. She glided forward with fierce determination. Before Blitzkrieg fired another blast, Varuna swerved around the general and left an after image as the beam shot through it. Catching Blitzkrieg's perception off guard, she revolved around Blitzkrieg and created numerous after images for him to target. However, Blitzkrieg, like the seasoned warrior he was, saw through Varuna's tactic and vanished.

Varuna's eye shot wide open as Blitzkrieg phased in front of her and opened his right hand.

"You're mine! Say your prayers!"

Forming an energy ball in hand, Blitzkrieg fired the beam head-on directly.

Then, Varuna raised her battle axe and knocked the ball out of his hands. The energy ball glided up into the air and exploded within a three-second interval. Varuna roared, bringing her battle axe down while attempting a horizontal slash. Blitzkrieg vanished, leaving Varuna an after image to cut through. Varuna pivoted her head as Blitzkrieg rocketed behind her and caught her with an elbow to her back. Varuna turned, countering Blitzkrieg's elbow whilst trying to restrain the general from hitting her with another brute attack.

"I've been waiting since last night to get back at you," the general growled, his lips curled into a ferocious sneer.

Varuna retorted, putting her game face on. "Likewise, except I'm ending it here." As she closed her eyes, the blonde focused as her spirit rabbit appeared over her head and integrated his own spiritual properties into the girl's armor. Varuna's armor glowed, catching Blitzkrieg by surprise as she pushed the general back with rejuvenated strength.

"How do you get this strong so quick?" Blitzkrieg growled, clenching his right hand as he eyed the blonde. "No matter. I'll kill you."

"Come and try!" Varuna flew out as she and flew up, swinging her battle axe over Blitzkrieg.

Phasing out of Varuna's reach, Blitzkrieg flew from behind the Valkyrie and fired a blast at her direction. She whirled around, swinging her axe whilst splitting the beam in half with her weapon. Now augmented by her rabbit's spirit power, Varuna's speed and strength was increased exponentially by three-times her normal power.

"I'll get you back for giving me this cut," Blitzkrieg vowed as he pointed to the scar, which was cleansed following last night's invasion. Only the scar, now reddened around the giant laceration. _This sudden fluctuation of power I'm sensing... where's the source coming from?_

Varuna didn't hesitate as she vanished and reappeared ten feet within proximity range on the general's right side.

Reacting in time, Blitzkrieg pivoted around and spotted a white beam fired at his direction.

"_**Varuna Flash Cannon!**_"

"It's THAT attack that left the scar on me!" Blitzkrieg howled as he fired his own beam, which intercepted hers and cancelled each other out. "Nice try, but the same trick won't work on my twice."

"Maybe if you weren't running your mouth," Varuna yawned as she pointed around Blitzkrieg.

"Eh?" The general blinked as he gaped in shock as an array of assorted glowing white orbs floated around him. "Shit."

"HA!" Varuna cried out, swinging her left hand up and down as she manipulated her white orbs. She coordinated them forward, directly pointing toward Blitzkrieg. "This is what you get for running your mouth." She evilly smirked, observing Blitzkrieg dodging all of her white energy balls. "The shoes on the other foot now, asshole. Now you know what it's like to be the prey."

Blitzkrieg evaded one orb as another came up behind him. He turned around and batted it away with one hand. He lowered his neck back, letting another beam pass over him. Then, he vanished and flew around whilst leaving a series of after images. The beams blasted the barrage of afterimages, catching Varuna by surprise.

"Am I too fast for you, woman?"

Frozen with shock, Varuna spun around as she came face to face with a grinning Blitzkrieg.

"Boo," he grinned.

"Damn you," Varuna cursed under her breath.

_**'Ugh, damn. What a waste, Tyra. And such a clever tactic.'**_

_Shut it, cottontail. I don't have time for this._

Varuna's spirit rabbit scoffed in response. _**'Don't get mouthy with me, bitch. We're dealing with a fast and slick bastard. But, out of you Kuiper Senshi, you're the most suited to engage this general. Be warned of his troublesome speed.'**_

_Right._ Varuna focused as she flew forward and fired a beam. "_**Varuna Flash Cannon!**_"

"Again?" Blitzkrieg snorted, gliding forward while batting her beam away. "Come up with something better! Show me what you-"

Varuna swiftly moved out of range and swerved around Blitzkrieg, leaving another set of afterimages. This time Blitzkrieg went through each afterimage until he reached the real Varuna. The blonde responded by stopping Blitzkrieg's fist with her battle axe. Both fist and axe clashed, grinding against each other as highly intense energy spilled out of their auras.

"Don't overlook me, you snide creep," Varuna scoffed, passion flared like fire in her eyes. "Got it?"

"Cocky bitch," Blitzkrieg growled while holding Varuna's axe back.

xxxxx

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nix snickered as he and Hydra faced the other Kuiper Senshi. "Just the four of you against us?"

Hydra's face conveyed slight disappointment. "They're the Kuiper Senshi? Just a bunch of kids. I destroyed the Senshi's Valkyrie Armors, I can easily do the same to yours."

"You only accomplished that by attacking them while their powers were drained and after they just finished a battle!" Quaoar shouted against the Paradais duo.

Eris nodded. "What she said. Ya took the coward's path."

"Like a sniveling weasel," Orcus frowned, clenching her fists. "And Nix. How can we forget you?"

"We're not the same Senshi you were toying with before," Ixion said.

Nix cackled, bringing his arms together as he glanced at the Valkyries. "Hmm, these are your new Valkyrie armors? And I can sense your Sailor energies have doubled since our last encounter." He flew in toward the Kuiper Senshi, still cackling. "Perfect! Let's get a gander at these new powers of yours!"

"Let's do it," Eris smirked as she and the other three vanished.

"FOOL! Don't goad them in!" Hydra snapped.

Suddenly, before Nix could react, Valkyrie Eris reappeared over Nix and smashed her right boot into his head. Reeling from Eris' attack, Nix was knocked eight feet below as Valkyrie Orcus flew over him and kicked the creature upward. Valkyrie Quaoar glided above Nix's flying body and brought down her right heel, smashing it over the creature's giant eye. Finally, Valkyrie Ixion flew out of nowhere and planted an elbow shot into the creature's back, sending him into a tree.

"Idiot," Hydra scoffed. "Guess I'll have to clean up your mess."

"Your turn now," Eris heatedly pointed toward Hydra. "We're going to avenge the Senshi."

"For what you did to them," Orcus declared.

The tentacle woman chortled, her laughter made the Valkyrie Senshi shudder with displeasure. "So sorry, but who are you going to avenge? The Senshi? They're not coming back. For all you know, they could be dead."

"We refuse to believe that," Ixion retorted. "The Senshi _we_ know aren't going to fall easily."

"When they return, you and your pals are in trouble," Quaoar affirmed.

Throwing four tentacles forward, Hydra tried to ensnare the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi toward her. Reacting with their excellent reflexes, the girls evaded the tentacles while gliding around them. Hydra manipulated her tentacles to swerve and curve, trying to catch the Kuiper Senshi. Their speed was too fast for even her eyes to follow.

"Four isn't enough to get you, huh? Well, how about EIGHT?" Hydra shouted as four tentacles snaked out of her back and flew forward. "Try and dodged these, Kuiper Senshi!"

Doubling the stakes, the tentacle woman swerved her tendrils around as they flew around like an octopus' arms. The Kuiper Senshi boosted their flight speed, quickly maneuvering around the woman's deadly tendrils.

Meanwhile, Nix picked himself off the ground and shook his head. He looked up and watched the Kuiper Senshi vanishing like blurs while evading Hydra's tentacle arms. He snorted irritably, realizing how foolish he was for underestimating the Kuiper Senshi. As a result, he paid the price.

"I should've been serious like I was supposed to," Nix acknowledged his folly. "Oh well. We all make mistakes, but I won't make the mistake of overlooking you, Kuiper Senshi!" He rocketed off the ground and flew up to where the Kuiper Senshi were still avoiding Hydra's tendrils. "Make way for my return!"

"Heads up, guys!" Eris called out like a ring general, hastily swerving away from a tentacle. She threw a beam from her right hand. "_**Eris Aeroblast!**_" She directed her guided beam, using it to slice through one of Hydra's tentacles.

Suddenly, Nix came up from behind Eris and nailed her with an elbow strike. Eris was sent plummeting to the ground. Orcus flew towards Nix in retaliation and nailed him with a flying kick. Nix raised his right arm, countering Orcus' kick while grabbing her right heel. Jerking her forward, he twirled Orcus overhead and threw her into the air. Orcus flipped while in mid-air and dove downward, hitting Nix with another kick. One kick knocked Nix around, allowing Quaoar to ensnare him with long vines.

As Hydra intervened, she threw out more tentacles to catch the Kuiper Senshi off guard. One tentacle slapped Orcus aside. Another grabbed Eris. Ixion flew away, distancing herself from getting caught by Hydra's tentacles. However, as Quaoar was grabbed by a tentacle, Ixion dove toward to rescue the Brazilian first. Hydra directed a tentacle toward the Nigerian and knocked Ixion away.

"Shall we raise the stakes, brats?" Hydra purred with delight, savoring every moment of taunting the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi. "Nix! Sit back and watch. You'll learn something from a pro. This is how you dissect a Senshi." She closed her right hand, summoning more tentacles to sprout from her back like vines.

"Guys... help!" Eris gasped as the tentacles tightened a firm hold on the Texan.

One by one, the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi recovered as they flew in to save Eris.

"That's right. Come and save your friend," the tentacle woman smiled, cruelly making sport of torturing Eris.

Shifting his view downward, Nix watched as the Neo Senshi and the Quartet engaged the Rajita soldiers. As the aerial battles were underway, the ground battles were already getting heated.

xxxxx

Uriel and Navi hastily moved in to engage the Neo Senshi, who tore through the Rajita grunts like nothing. Ryuuhi and Blue Mars readied themselves as the general and subordinate officer attacked them head-on. While Ryuuhi and Navi exchanged swords strikes, Blue Mars threw a burst of ice flames toward Uriel. The general sidestepped Blue Mars' ice flames and lunged toward the half-Koorime girl. Blue Mars evaded Uriel, letting the alien pass through. Blue Mars sprang forward, kicking Uriel in the chest. Uriel was pushed back following Blue Mars' kick.

Swinging his sword down, Ryuuhi swiftly raised his blade and countered the officer's weapon.

"Your name," Navi said. "State your name, warrior."

"Ryuuhi Hino," the half-demon replied, springing upward while kicking Navi's sword into the air. He thrust his sword forward, narrowly missing Navi who sprang back from getting impaled.

Navi landed on his feet as he jumped up and grabbed his sword. "I'm Uriel's Subordinate Officer. You may refer to me as Navi."

"You're her subordinate officer?" Ryuuhi snorted. "You're short."

"I get that a lot," Navi frowned as he vanished like a blur and quickly appeared in front of Ryuuhi. With quick reflexes, he brought his sword down and clashed blades with Ryuuhi.

While the swordsmen continued trading strikes, Uriel and Blue Mars unleashed a flurry of attacks. Blue Mars unleashed icy beams, which Uriel avoided as stray blasts turned trees into pillars of ice. Uriel didn't feel even a draft from her cold surroundings. Blue Mars analytically followed Uriel's foot movements, predicting the general's next maneuver.

"What's your name, girl" Uriel asked.

"Sailor Blue Mars..."

"Real name."

"Not like it matters to you or anyone, but Koori Hino," Blue Mars rebuked, standing in a fighting stance. "I've barely been born in this world for two years. I've come from the future just like my brother over there." She pointed to Ryuuhi, who was still locked in a sword battle with Navi.

Uriel smirked while she encircled the Koorime. "It's as we were told. You're from the future. You and your friends are children of the Senshi. Just one thing that concerns me..."

Blue Mars stood, waiting and anticipating Uriel's next strategic maneuver. "What?"

"Just how did you get such glamorous hair like that! So pretty! I was considering dying my hair like that! Is that natural? Huh? Huh? Is it natural? What's the secret to such refined beauty?" The general harped on about Blue Mars' hair color.

"Uh..." Blue Mars gawked at her with a bewildered expression. _You've got to be kidding me? Is she serious?_

Suddenly, Uriel took advantage of Blue Mars' distraction and blitzed toward her. Blue Mars reacted in time, forging an ice arrow in her hand while flinging it toward Uriel's path. The general evaded the ice arrow and charged head-on toward Blue Mars. Blue Mars vanished like a blur, utilizing her father's speed, and swiftly lunged at Uriel. She slammed her right hand into Uriel's gut, stunning her if only for a second.

Blue Mars scoffed. "You're going to need to do better than that to take my mind off our fight."

Uriel coughed while stumbling back, holding her abdomen. "...could've figured that one out already. I better take you seriously then, Blue Mars."

The Koorime girl smiled as a ball of ice formed in her right hand, which turned into a long sword. "Bring it on."

xxxxx

After dealing fatal blows to Draconian Guardians, Adam turned as the aliens behind him exploded into green dust. He looked the other way as Summoner Venus unleashed a giant butterfly that brought down pollen that burned a few Brutes into ashes.

"Once we get around their shields, they're a piece of cake," Adam said.

Summoner Venus nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"I see Blue Mars and Ryuuhi are taking care of two of the enemies' generals," Deedee observed the on-going battle between the siblings and the Rajita warriors. "They should be ok."

"I hope so," Adam watched as Caimans emerged from the bushes. "These freaks just keep coming."

"_**HEADS UP, GUYS!**_" A loud voice, coming from Daiki inside a Black Knight Blitz, echoed from above the vicinity. "_**Here comes some turbulence!**_"

Adam and Summoner Venus looked up as a Black Knight Blitz fired a barrage of bullet-like shots at the enemies. The Caimans raised their shields, deflecting the bullets the mecha fired at them. This gave Cyber Mercury the chance to slam her hands into the ground, causing torrents of water to explode from under the Caimans' feet. As massive pillars of water shot out of the earth, the water encompassed the surrounding vicinity and swallowed the Caimans while sweeping them away.

"Cyber Mercury!" Adam and Summoner Venus called out, noticing their colleague hiding behind a bush.

"Your up, Battle Jupiter!" Cyber Mercury called out as Daiki flew his mecha down to pick up his sister.

Daiki called out to his two friends while pivoted his mecha forward. "_**Summoner Venus! Adam! Grab on!**_"

With that, Adam and Summoner Venus jumped onto Daiki's mecha as Battle Jupiter jumped onto the middle of the water-soaked area. Slamming her right fist down, Battle Jupiter unleashed bolts of lightning into the ground. She channeled her lightning's electrical power, capitalizing on the water as a conductor. With the Caimans still soaked, they... were screwed. Jupiter's electrical power caught the Caimans and electrocuted them. Battle Jupiter pumped out more electricity as more Caimans were caught.

"You're all nice and toasty," Jupiter smirked as she stopped and watched each toasted Caiman collapse. "You can thank me later."

As each Caiman exploded into dust, Jupiter walked through unfazed by the electricity still charging through the droplets of water. Summoner Venus' giant butterfly flew over, flapping its massive wings while blowing away the soaked areas dry.

"This place should be electric free in a few minutes. Give or take," Jupiter said, giving a thumbs up to her colleagues in the air.

Cyber Mercury smiled. "Nicely done, my friend."

"That takes care of this bunch!" Summoner Venus said.

"Yet, more to go," Adam said as he saw more Rajita soldiers emerging through the portal. "Let's ensure those soldiers are taken to safety and give them any support they need!"

Deedee angrily hissed. "This is going to take all day! So annoying."

"_**We'll get them, don't worry,**_" Daiki said from within the mecha. "_**As long as we keep from leaving the park. That's all that matters.**_"

The Neo Senshi and the males advanced toward the Rajita soldiers that flooded another vicinity. Through the Rajita's strategy, this was a matter of forcing the Neo Senshi and their allies into a dragged out battle - in order to tire them out.

xxxxx

Tuxedo Kamen opened his case, revealing a blade which he used to cut down a Foxzard. He turned as he cut through a Caiman, slicing into two. He was then cornered against a tree as Caiman and Foxzard troops surrounded him. The man hastily rushed ahead, slicing through the alien soldiers with just his cane sword. He pulled out two orbs, dropping them under the aliens' feet. As he ran ahead at a 15 foot distance, he threw his cape over him and waited.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The aliens were caught within a chain of explosions. As the explosions swept across the vicinity, the Rajita soldiers were blown apart and reduced to dust in seconds. Tuxedo Kamen turned, throwing his cape open while gazing at the property damage his explosions created.

"That takes care of them."

xxxxx

Sailor Ceres tilted her head, dodging a claw strike from a Caiman. She parried the alien's next claw strike and kneed the alien's gut.

"_**Ceres Sakura Petals Blum!**_" Ceres brought forth an assorted shower of pink petals. Manipulating her petals, she pointed them toward the Caiman and watched as they cut through the alien's hide. She turned as she maneuvered her petals, catching five more Caimans simultaneously. Each of them were stabbed and sliced apart by her petals. "It's spring time. Today's forecast: a shower of Sakura petals. Now reflect on your bad behavior, boys." With that, she raised her hands and smelt the sweet fragrance of her petals.

As Sailor Juno spun around, she forged a bow in her hands. A fleet of Draconian Guardians bumrushed her. The green-haired Senshi dashed on her right side, pinpointing the aliens' unguarded areas.

"There!" Juno called out, firing a hundred arrows from her bow. "_**Juno Archery Arrow! Barrage!**_"

Piercing behind their barriers, Juno's arrows pierced through the aliens and ripped through them like wet paper.

"Too easy, but still a drag," Juno remarked.

Sailor Vesta threw her arms out, forging an energy ball that turned into a long spear. "_**Vesta Amazon Spear!**_" The red-haired warrior cried out, blitzing through a horde of Caimans with her spear. She didn't hesitate as she ran around, slashing through and cutting down the large Caiman numbers. Bringing her spear down, she summoned pillars of red energy that branched out like arms and ensnared each Caiman. Each Caiman were squeezed tightly and turned into ashes. Swinging her large spear overhead, Vesta smirked. "Mess with me, you die like a bitch."

Springing atop of a light post, Sailor Pallas created a ball of light and threw it at a fleet of Brutes. "_**Pallas Falcon Spirit!**_" Her energy ball turned into a falcon that swept through the Brutes, cutting through the aliens as their bodies disintegrated from the falcon's energy output. Throwing up a 'V' sign, Pallas hollered. "Whoo! I win!"

As Pallas jumped off the light post, she hurried toward her sisters and watched as Babbi came out into the open. Mika and the Chimeras were still engaged in battle with the behemoth, which prompted the Quartet to come to their aid.

"Heads up!" Ceres called out as she and the Quartet fired their attacks simultaneously toward Babbi.

The behemoth turned as the Quartet attacked him head-on.

"YOU FOUR AGAIN?" Babbi roared as pink petals, a burst of red energy, an assortment of green arrows, and a blue falcon blasted him. Reeling from their combined attacks, Babbi was sent flying through five trees. "DAMN YOU!" He recovered fast enough to spring to his feet. His eyes reddened with unbridled rage. "RAAAAAAR!"

"Sheesh, the bigger they are, they louder they are," Juno scoffed whilst covering her ears.

Mika concurred with the green-haired Senshi. "He does sound like a bitch, doesn't he?"

"Still, he's persistent," Larry said.

"Here he comes, everyone," Ceres said, standing charge of the situation. "Get ready!"

"I've grown bored of these games! NOW... PREPARE TO DIE!" Babbi stomped forward, his feet created dents into the earth as he walked along. His right hand, imbued with green energy, turned into large, double-barrel cannon. "I hope you're familiar with this, mutts!" He aimed, directing his view toward the Chimeras. Then, he eyed the Quarter and locked on both sets of targets. "_**Double Barrel Zero...**_"

"MOVE!" Ceres and Mika called out to their team.

"_**FIRE!**_"

As the group scattered, the beam blasted through tanks nearby and blew them up. In the wake of the explosion, a large crater was left in place of the tanks that once stood. Ceres, Mika, and the others looked on, horrified by the behemoth's callous and devastating attack. All Babbi did was grin with delight and cackled.

"Too bad. I missed you, but taking a few human lives isn't such a waste," Babbi laughed callously. "At least, I did get _something_."

Mika scowled as she sprinted toward Babbi. "BASTARD!" She swung her right fist and punched Babbi's stomach.

Doubling over, Babbi smashed the cannon over Mika's back. Sailor Ceres jumped forward and landed a heel kick to the top of Babbi's head. She then threw two petals, which stuck to Babbi's face. As the beast removed the razor-sharp petals, Ceres landed and carried an injured Mika over her back. Bringing down his heavy cannon, he smashed the earth but narrowly missed Ceres. Ceres jumped out of harm's reach, carrying Mika on her back.

"I'm fine..." Mika muttered, holding her back. "Put me down."

As Ceres knelt down, Mika rolled off the Senshi's back and stood upright.

"He just caught me off guard," Mika smirked. "And my back is just a tad bit sore, but I'm not severely injured."

"That's good to hear," Ceres said.

As the behemoth lifted his cannon, he pivoted his head and eyed his adversaries. "I won't let you out my sight, you pups."

"Here he comes. Time to get really serious!" Mika said to her teammates.

Ceres nodded. "Quartet, let's do this."

"Yes!" The Quartet cried in unison, springing forward as they stood alongside Ceres.

"WAHAHAHA!" Babbi howled maliciously accompanied by laughter. He continually pumped out more energy through his cannon, spamming the area with rapid blasts. "TRY AND DODGE THESE! YOU WIMPS!"

xxxxx

The tide quickly turned against the Kuiper Senshi. Hydra ensnared both Orcus and Ixion while Eris and Quaoar were dodging Nix's attacks.

"Ugh, that loud buffoon is creating such a ruckus," Hydra scoffed irritably, overhearing Babbi's boisterous laughter emanating from afar. "Ugh, oh well. Not that it matters. He's probably finishing what's left of your friends." A cruel smile adorned the woman's face, tightening her tentacles around Orcus and Ixion. "You two have such underdeveloped bodies. Compared to me, you're just kids." She let one of her tentacles snake around her half-naked body. "You two look so pathetic."

"Are you done?" Ixion retorted, her face conveyed annoyance at Hydra's self-absorbed demeanor.

Orcus added. "We don't like listening to windbags."

"Is that so?" The woman frowned as she slowly crushed them with her tentacles.

"AUGH!" Ixion and Orcus cried out.

"Hang on, guys!" Eris shouted as she flew up only for Nix to block her path. "Damn you!"

Nix grinned. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, through you," Eris said as she swerved aside and let Quaoar pass through.

Hastily flying over Nix, Quaoar threw a series of thorn-like whips across. "_**Quaoar Frenzy Plant!**_" Then, giant stalks of vines popped out of the earth and restrained Hydra's tentacles. Quaoar threw her whips, cutting away the tentacles that restrained Orcus and Ixion.

"Now, guys!" Eris shouted as she and her friends unlocked their suppressed Valkyrie armor's power.

Eris' falcon appeared. Then, Ixion's cobra materialized. Orcus' crazy bat soon appeared afterward. Finally, Quaoar's maned wolf appeared. All four spirit animals merged with their masters. The girls' armors were imbued with shimmering auras, enhancing their own strength and their armor's power. As they opened their eyes, the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi glided forward, demonstrating faster flight speed.

Nix blinked before he was knocked ten feet up. Eris flew over the flying Nix and smashed him with a heel kick, which sent him plummeting to the earth. Quaoar, Orcus, and Ixion initially took turns bombarding Hydra with attacks. Hydra covered herself with tentacles, trying to shield herself from their attacks. Eris swiftly glided faster than the wind, delivering a headbutt to Hydra's back. Hydra crashed to the ground following Eris' attack.

"That's what you get for taking us lightly!" Eris shouted.

Orcus frowned. "This is what would've happened if you fought the Senshi if they had their full powers intact."

"Only they'd get the job done faster," Ixion added.

Quaoar gasped as she watched Hydra getting up. "She's up!"

Hydra spat blood from her mouth, a smile curved over her face. "Oh my. You're right. I shouldn't take any of you lightly." Pivoting her head, she watched Nix sitting up. "Nix. I think it's time we throw off the gloves."

As the Paradais duo tensed their bodies, they howled excitedly as pillars of dark purple light shrouded them.

"Not on our watch! Take them, guys!" Eris shouted as she and the Kuiper Senshi rocketed toward the duo. "We're not giving you the chance to level-up on us!"

Hydra and Nix shared a laugh together. "Heh, here's the first lesson in one-upping your opponent."

With that, the two Paradais members vanished and reappeared behind the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi. The girls whirled around and promptly attacked them without hesitation.

xxxxx

"I've got you!" Blitzkrieg bellowed as he punched through Varuna... only to hit an afterimage. Feeling a presence above him, he turned around and was blasted by multiple beams. He crossed his arms, shielding himself from the barrage of beams. "DAMN YOU!"

Varuna didn't hesitate as she threw beams from her hands. "_**Varuna Flash Cannon!**_" She charged up two beams together, firing a condensed blast that broke through Blitzkrieg's defenses. "You're mine now!" She hastily advanced, rising her battle axe in hand.

"_**SHIELD OPEN!**_" The Neo-Rajita general howled, his screams echoed whilst carrying off across the atmospheric vicinity. Throwing his arms out, a giant green barrier materialized... expanding wider and wider until it encompassed half of the park's central square. Loud hums emanated as the barrier expanded further out, allowing Blitzkrieg time to recover inside his barrier. "Stupid woman. You just don't know when to quit. I had no idea you were _that_ excited to face me."

Varuna panted, recovering from her brief scuffle with the crazed general. "..."

"Do you get that funny feeling when you're around or something? You're so hell bent on fighting only me."

"Because, our fight isn't over. That's all," Varuna rebuked, brushing aside blonde locks of hair from her face. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

Blitzkrieg was all grins (once again). "Heh, is that so? Then, let's kick things up a botch!" He heated pointed a finger, firing a greenish blue beam toward Varuna.

Varuna countered, firing a white beam. "Up yours!"

As the two beams collided, they sparkled on impact. The intensity of their beams shook their surroundings. Varuna and Blitzkrieg intently focused their beams towards each other. Sparks flared as the beams pushed back and forth, struggling what appeared to be a stalemate. Then, Blitzkrieg swerved his beam around as Varuna pivoted her beam. As they beams collided again, Varuna released another output of energy. Blitzkrieg utilized the same tactic. Then, their beams exploded together and cancelled each other out.

"You're getting tired, woman!" Blitzkrieg boasted.

Varuna scowled. "So are you."

"Not really," he said as he fired another beam, which stunned Varuna. He vanished like a blur and reappeared with his hand over Varuna's face. "Goodb- UGH!"

Varuna rammed her left knee into Blitzkrieg's gut, causing him to double over. "No." She reached out, seizing Blitzkrieg by his right arm and flung him toward the ground. She flew down, firing another set of beams.

Springing up, Blitzkrieg batted every beam and fired another blast.

Swinging her battle axe, Varuna countered and split the beam in half.

"This is getting annoying already."

"Just looking at you pisses me off," Varuna retorted, levitating down as she faced Blitzkrieg from afar. "Let's go!"

Pleased with the battle's progression, the blue-haired general devilish smiled in response. The longer he dragged the battle out, he could feel the advantage shifting to his favor. The scuffle was going exactly how he wanted and would only add to his favor.

"Sedna, how are you doing on your end...?" Varuna muttered, standing her ground against Blitzkrieg.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a second portal opened away from Juuban Park. Sneaking out of the portal, Lien carried her bag along as she climbed up and situated herself in a tree. She watched as crowds of people fled from the park while army soldiers led civilians to safety.

"Hmmm, should Lien have picked a better spot?" The alien wondered as she waited for the crowd to lessen their numbers. "I'll wait until everything calms and then I'll go find those kids. I can't wait." Suddenly, she sensed the energies of her own people during the heat of battle. "So, they've beaten me here? Well, they can fight their battle. Lien just wants to make a new friend." Leaning back against a branch, Lien curled into a fetal position and waited. "Just wait until everything calms… Lien sleep for right now."

Then, she slept without a second thought.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/25th Top Floor/CEO Office/4:20 PM**_

Scouring through the halls, Jeremiah showed Caroline a gallery of Picasso and Post-Modernism paintings hung on a wall. The girl was mesmerized by the man's fascinating gallery. As she walked up close to stare at a painting, Jeremiah put a hand on her shoulder. She slightly jerked her shoulder away.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

Caroline replied, folding her arms behind her back. "No, I didn't mean to do that. I just felt a cold draft and..." Her eyes were drawn to a specific painting depicting a black entity encased inside a clear crystal. The entity encased had a pair of crimson eyes, which induced a terrifying gaze... enough to make Caroline shudder with despair. "This painting... it looks so... twisted."

"That one is probably one of my favorites," Jeremiah said, directly eyeing the painting. Unlike Caroline, the man expressed nothing depicting dread or fear. He retained that casual smile. That same alluring smile that drew Caroline in. "It depicts a sealed force of destruction. Overtime, its seal deteriorates and it becomes undone. Once it's released, it's the end of everything."

"The end of time?" Caroline asked.

Jeremiah smiled, patting the girl's right shoulder. "Yes, exactly. You're a smart girl, Caroline. Now, let's get back to my office."

"'Kay," she said as the man accompanied her toward his office. "Mr. Grand."

"Just call me, Jeremiah. Remember, Caroline, you're an honored guest."

Caroline was slightly amused as she giggled. "Jeremiah then. That was an astonishing tour of your gallery. That last one really caught my eye."

"I'm glad it did, Caroline. You have great taste in art."

"Somewhat," she said.

As Jeremiah got behind his desk, he waited as Caroline sat down. Once the girl took her seat, she turned as something caught her eye. She saw what looked like a giant eye appearing on a wall. It had red, bold pupils, which pierced a terrifying glare at her. Caroline sprang out of her seat.

"Is something wrong, Caroline?"

As she blinked, Caroline no longer saw the giant eye. It had suddenly vanished, if there was even an eye there to being with.

_It really must be my mind playing tricks on me!_ Caroline spaced out as she shook her head. "Jeremiah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out! Please, excuse me."

"If you need to step out, be my guest. I'll be in here," Jeremiah offered to the young woman as he situated himself in his chair. He maintained that cool disposition despite what Caroline had just seen. "My secretary, Sharon, stepped out. So, you can freely use her desk phone if you need to call-"

"I've got a cell, thanks," Caroline said, displaying her cell. She turned and walked out of the office. "It'll only take a few." As she closed the door behind her, Caroline pressed her back against the door and sighed deeply. _What the hell did I just see? That eye... and that painting... and what I saw downstairs. The people here are a little TOO friendly, except for that Sharon lady. To add to the creepiness, Jeremiah can suddenly read me like a book? How does he know I've been going through some troubles? It's like he can see right through my very own soul. Shit, that's scary. _Putting away her cell, she looked directly ahead as portion of the hallway darkened a bit. "Huh?" Then, the light turned on. "Creepy."

Then, her keen eyes noticed a figure walking across the hall. When she narrowed her eyes, Caroline blanched as she recognized him.

"It can't be..." Caroline whispered, gulping while gripping her chest. Her heart rhythm increased as cold sweat covered her face. The figure she saw was none other than Melancholia, one of the Neo-Rajita generals. _Melancholia? What the hell? No, but... how can HE be here? Am I just seeing things now? Am I really this stressed and now I'm seeing things that aren't really there?_

Then, the figure that looked like Melancholia vanished.

"Now, he's gone?" She blinked out of befuddlement. "What the hell is up with this place?"

"Caroline, is everything ok out there?" Jeremiah's voice emanated from inside the office.

Caroline answered, giggling. "I'm fine, Jeremiah. I'll be in there in a minute." She turned away, taking a few collective breaths. _What now? The fact I saw Melancholia... but I can't confirm it's really him. I didn't even sense his presence. Did you?_

Materializing in front of her like a spirit, the polar bear nodded. _**'I couldn't sense him either. It must be an illusion. But, I did receive sinister vibes from that painting. Jeremiah Grand, there's more to him and this place we don't know about.'**_

_What about the eye?_

_**'That eye was no illusion. I don't know what it could mean, but we need to be careful. We might be observed in places we're not aware of.'**_

_I'm getting a big brother vibe from this place. Yeah, too creepy. The moment I stepped foot in here I felt a dark presence I've felt before. I told you it was something I felt through my dimension travels._

_**'It might be a good idea to leave soon, Karin. End this meeting.'**_

Caroline sighed as the polar bear faded from view. _I will, my friend. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done. When this is over, I'm going to tell the others what I saw and we're going to investigate this place from within. I'll have better access here under the disguise as Caroline. _Letting out another deep breath, Caroline put a stick of gum in her mouth - which helped to calm her nerves. "Right. Let's finish this." As she regained a more confident attitude, Caroline opened the door and walked back into the office. "Sorry, Jeremiah. I just needed to some fresh air. I'm just too overwhelmed being in this environment."

"That's quite ok," Jeremiah said, retaining that genuine smile. "So, let's get on with business. Ask away any question regarding my company and anything pertaining to the recent Paradais Knight fiasco. I can assure you these people are in no way affiliated with my company."

"Ha, I never said you were, Jeremiah," Caroline greeted him with a modest smile. "Ok, then. Let's get started."_ Jeremiah, whoever you are... I will get to bottom of this place and unveil whatever secrets you're hiding._ Caroline smirked deviously while sitting down in the chair. _Everything's going well on my end, you guys. You won't believe everything I tell you._

xxxxx

_**Outside Plaza near Paradais Building/4:26 PM**_

"Man, what's taking her so long?" Leo whined.

"Calm down. She's doing her best to find anything out for us," Luna reassured her brother, sitting next to him.

It wasn't just Leo who was losing patience. Both Joey and Crow paced feverishly - back and forth around the plaza.

Yugi spoke out. "Whatever she's doing, she's risking her neck for our sake."

"He's right. Just give her a little more time," Yusei said.

Sitting next to one another, Chibi-Usa and Raizen Jr. watched as a couple walked by. They looked into one another, sharing a conversation. Chibi-Usa stared off at the couples, smiling warmly at the prospect of holding RJ's hand. Noting Chibi-Usa's flustered look, he waved a hand in front of her face that prompted her to respond.

"RJ? What?"

"You spaced out there for a minute, Usa," Raizen Jr. chuckled, teasing the pink-haired girl. "What's on your mind?"

Diana, situated on top of Chibi-Usa's head, blinked and stared down at her. "Princess Serenity?"

"Just us together... having fun with our friends and the others," Chibi-Usa replied, sighing sadly. "If only none of this happened."

"Tell me about it," Raizen Jr. said, patting Chibi-Usa's lap. "But, c'mon, we've already gone past holding hands. Remember our _pleasant_ night together? It was just one night before we left our time."

"I'll never forget, RJ," the princess said, holding RJ's hands. "I just hope Karin is ok."

"She'll be fine, Usa. Let's all have faith she'll come back with some really vital info."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Right."

Yusei approached Akiza, patting her back which slightly startled her. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Yusei. I was just getting adjusted to these surroundings," Akiza said, keenly observing the city square that looked entirely different in their time. "All of this will change in 1000 years time. Hard to believe, right?"

"I know," Yusei said.

Shuffling through his card deck, Jaden turned toward Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, you have a second?"

"What is it, Jaden?" Yugi inquired, walking over to Jaden.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for the Winged Kuriboh card," Jaden said. "We've developed a special bond. I know it sounds crazy." Then, a split second afterward, the Winged Kuriboh appeared sitting on Jaden's left shoulder.

Yugi noticed the Winged Kuriboh, forming a genuine smile. "No problem. The Winged Kuriboh has certainly taken a liking to you, Jaden."

"Tell me something I don't already know. Huh?" Jaden blinked as he noticed two black cars driving up through the plaza. Springing down to his feet, Jaden shouted to the others. "Guys, get out of the way!"

As the cars sped through the plaza, everyone scattered and avoided the incoming danger. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden stood at the forefront as the cars opened. Paradais Knights mobilized out of the cars and threw metallic balls, which exploded and created a giant smoke screen. Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr., and Diana tried to intervene as they, too, were caught within the smoke and blindsided.

"UGH! CAN'T SEE!" Joey coughed. "You jerks!"

"So, those creeps managed to find us?" Crow exclaimed, coughing behind the smoke. "They were clever to stay in hiding!"

"Everyone stay together!" Yugi roared. "Listen and follow my voice!"

"Can everyone see?" Yusei called out, trying to listen for his friends.

Jack turned his head, opening his eyes as his vision clarified through the smoke. He noticed a vividly noticeable red figure move in past him.

"I see one of them coming through us!" Jack hollered out as he reached out to seize the Paradais Knight until he bumped right into Leo.

"Hey, what where you're going!" Leo snapped.

"You better watch it, runt!"

"AAHH!" The cries came directly from Luna, who was swept right off her feet by the Paradais Knight.

"Luna? LUNA!" Leo cried.

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled as a man reached out and seized her, catching her by her blind spot. Before she cried out again, the Paradais Knight knocked her out by hitting the back of her head. "Ohhh..." She moaned as she fell unconscious after the blow. The Paradais Knight carried Akiza off through the smoke.

"I heard Akiza, but... where is she?" Yusei exclaimed.

"Over there!" Chibi-Usa pointed toward the black cars.

The former Rajita general exclaimed. "I see them!"

The Paradais Knights threw Akiza and Luna into the first car, which sped off from the plaza in a hurry. As the Knights filed into the second car, the driver immediately followed the first car. Raizen Jr. sprang out of the smoke screen and noted the direction the cars were heading.

"They went that way!" Raizen Jr. exclaimed as he raced with reckless abandon after the cars.

"Guys! We have to get my sister and Akiza back!" Leo cried out.

Yugi turned as he noticed three motorcycles parked along the street. "You three take those motorcycles."

"They don't even belong to us," Crow said.

"The owners of those bikes are standing next to them. Just ask if you can borrow those bikes! Hurry, we don't have time!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she pulled out her Valkyrie dagger. "I'm going after RJ. I can catch up with him once I transform."

"Joey, we can use our Spirit Fusion forms to follow," Yugi stated.

"Right."

"Hey, let me hitch a ride with one of you!" Leo ran up to the Signers.

"Let's go!" Jaden said, pulling out one of his cards as he summoned Elemental Hero Neos. "We've got some girls to save, Neos."

Neos grabbed Jaden's hand and lifted him into the air. "Yes, indeed we do."

Then, Yugi and Joey jumped ahead while activating their Spirit Fusion powers.

"_**Activate: Spirit Fusion!**_" Yugi and Joey roared, transforming into their Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon forms.

Jumping on the dragon's back, Yugi was carried off while following Raizen Jr. Chibi-Usa was next as she raised her Valkyrie Dagger.

"_**Moon Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" The princess shouted as pink, white, and golden armor encased her lithe frame. As wings sprouted from her back, she was carried right into the air. Diana lied atop of Neo Moon's head. "Yusei! I'll slow down so you can catch up! Hurry, you guys! Akiza and Luna's lives depend on it!" She glided forward, leaving a trail of pink light to guide the Signers through the right direction.

"Let's make this fast, guys," Yusei said as he, Jack, Crow, and Leo headed toward the motorcycles.

Unbeknownst to them, Agent Grace witnessed the whole abduction and the heroes storming off after the Paradais Knights. She radioed in her other agents.

"Confirmed: I've been able to find a few of the supoer-powered subjects. They're heading off to stop what appears to be a vehicle drive by Paradais Knights," the woman silently whispered, quickly switching over to send Cain a report. "Cain, you're not going to believe what I saw..."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Third Level/Toad's Research Facility/4:29 PM**_

Nearly two hours after seizing the Orb of Minos, Toad briefly returned to his lab to complete Melancholia's 'request.' He feverishly used what Melancholia gave to him, creating a weapon that would enable the stoic general to fulfill his mission. Whatever it is. Even Toad couldn't fully comprehend what Melancholia would need it for.

As Toad stepped back, he was marveled by his work.

It only took him an hour and a half to complete. And it was done with little to no consequence.

A sick, twisted smile adorned the researcher's face as he stared intently at his new 'experiment.'

"Success and with far better results than I expected," Toad said, rubbing a finger over his chin while marveling his completed experiment.

Suddenly, like a shadow in the night, Melancholia appeared behind Toad.

"I see you came just in time," Toad said, turning his head. "It's all yours. Yet, I'm still curious why you need this for? Aren't you good enough to deal with this on your own?"

Ignoring the researcher's condescending remarks, Melancholia shifted his view toward Toad's experimental project.

"It's time to go," the stoic general said. "We're going to the human world."

With that, Melancholia paced out of the room while a human-like figure followed him out. The duo took off, leaving Toad to shrug his shoulders.

"Your welcome? Sheesh, no one ever shows me any gratitude these days," Toad vaguely sighed. As he lifted his glasses, a frown replaced his widened grin as he held a string of brown hair in his finger. "Still, I'm marveled I was able to create that with just this. I wonder... could you be planning what I think you're doing, General Melancholia? Oh, you sly bastard." _Kuiiza, you'd be proud of your apprentice. I've cooked up something not even you have been able to achieve in your lifetime._ "Now to head back to the Armagedos Base. It's time we begin to extract the energies from the Orb of Minos."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/25th Top Floor/CEO Office/4:35 PM**_

"...and that said, Caroline. My company's influence will encompass the globe within a few years time," Jeremiah said as he smiled sincerely. "You know what? I'm feeling optimistic. I believe my company's influence has already reached the entire world."

"That's wonderful to hear, Jeremiah."

Caroline was still unclear whether it was truly safe to stay in the building any longer. Her doubts were quickly dashed as five figures jumped through Jeremiah's window, breaking through the glass. Alarmed by the glass breaking, Jeremiah whirled around as five Paradais Knights held guns directly at the man.

Taken back by surprise, Caroline fell back and reached into her pocket. _What the hell is this? Paradais Knights here?_ She whipped out her Valkyrie dagger whilst keeping it hidden in her right sleeve. _But, if Paradais Knights are trying to harm Jeremiah... then they aren't in cahoots? Jeremiah's company has no affiliation with them? Well, if push comes to shove, I'll armed and ready. But, I can't let Jeremiah see me transform._

"You... you're those Paradais Knights!" Jeremiah stood up to the five red-hooded students. He coolly tried to approach them. "You and your group have been giving my company a bad name!"

"We're here to take you out of the equation, Jeremiah Grand," one of the Paradais Knights pointed his gun directly into Jeremiah's chest. "Don't move. If you'll come with us, no one. Not even that chick there will get hurt."

Caroline scoffed as she stood up facing the five Paradais Knights. "Chick? Oh, please."

One of the other Paradais Knights directly faced the woman. "Look at this. Are we trying to play hero?"

"Maybe, but I won't even need it to beat you five," Caroline said, referring to her Valkyrie dagger that she kept hidden in her sleeve. She threw off her high heels and undid her hair, letting it flow out freely. "You've got guns, but all I need are my hands."

"Caro-...line... run... just go..." Jeremiah said as a Paradais Knight held him hostage.

"Show this babe how we deal with heroes," the Knight holding Paradais ordered his colleagues. "They're the first to fall."

As the four Paradais Knights jumped in, they surrounded Caroline. They pointed their guns, ready to fire.

_Guess I went a little over my head this time. Oh well. I don't need to transform to beat these jerks._ Caroline sighed as she keenly observed each Paradais Knight. A cool smile formed on the woman's face while watching Jeremiah. "Don't worry, Jeremiah. I'll end this in less than ten seconds. Flat."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yusei: Just when we think we can't save Akiza and Luna, a miracle happens.

Jack: What's this?

Crow: Our marks are all glowing!

Leo: Could it be...?

Akiza and Luna: The Crimson Dragon?

Neo Moon: Look! That's the dragon we all saw in the sky before!

Raizen Jr. The Crimson Dragon, this is awesome!

Yugi and Jaden: THAT's the Crimson Dragon?

Karin/Caroline: Sorry, Jeremiah, but there's something I have to do! I have to go...! _**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-up!**_

Varuna: Where have you been, Sedna?

Blitzkrieg: So, your leader bails your ass out?

Hydra: Well, well, so the Ice Senshi decides to show up.

Eris: What took ya?

Quaoar: Melancholia, you again?

Blue Mars: Glad you came. Now, we can turn the tables against the Neo-Rajita.

Mika: Aw crap! They're retreating! get back here, you cowards!

Ryuuhi: Where's Quaoar?

Quaoar: Here guys.

Adam: Glad to see you're all ok, my friends.

Sedna: Quaoar? Are you feeling ok?

Summoner Venus: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Second Incursion Spills Out! Come Forth, Crimson Dragon!**_

Professor Frank: What a foolish girl. She truly believed my Paradais Knights were really going to do you harm. Oh, Jeremiah. You were so close to letting the Sedna girl join your company. Does she suspect anything?

Jeremiah: If she does, it won't matter. Sharon's still closely monitoring Karin and her friends.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, contrary to what was originally planned, I'm bringing the Crimson Dragon into the mix early. It might be a little Deus ex Machina on my part, but whatever.

On another note, I've allowed Mars, Venus, and Jupiter to regain their Senshi powers... but not their new Valkyrie Level-2 armors. Originally, it was going to be all eight trying to regain their true Senshi powers. As tempting as that sounds, I went with my own direction. I did this for two reasons:

1) The trio lost their powers once before in the Pharaohmon season and I wanted to feel generous by making it up to them. They get their powers, but not their (as Athenamon implied) upgraded Valkyrie Level-2 armors. How's this for a semi-compromise? ;)

2) These three already have enough experience as Ninja Senshi. They only received a new ninja wardrobe. Their Ninja Senshi powers are still the same. So, I figured these three can carry the load while the other five get more time to develop their Ninja Senshi powers. Kinda like how Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune carried the load while Mars, Venus, and Jupiter were either powerless or barely starting as Ninja Senshi.

I'll be making more changes on my outline soon. Granted, some won't be necessarily big but there'll come some abrupt changes.

Karin goes undercover and meets Jeremiah Grand. A second Neo-Rajita invasion is executed. The Orb of Minos has been stolen. More hell breaks loose. It's chaos, no pun intended.

More action will come next chapter.

Send me a review while you can. Take care and stay gold! ;)


	19. Second Incursion Spills! Crimson Dragon!

**A/N:** Here we go. Another chapter of action just for you.

The Second Incursion continues, Karin fights a bunch of Paradais Knights, and the chase to save Akiza & Luna are what you'll see here.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 19

_**The Second Incursion Spills Out! Come Forth, Crimson Dragon!**_

xxxxx

_**Northwestern Vicinity/Streets/One Mile from Paradais Building/4:36 PM**_

"Let us go!" Luna screamed, struggling out of the Paradais Knight's grasps. She tilted her head, seeing Akiza still unconscious. "Akiza!"

The Paradais Knight holding Luna tied cloth around the girl's mouth. The girl was gagged and set next to Akiza.

"That ought to shut you up!" The Paradais Knight scoffed as a colleague handed him some ropes. "Let's make sure they're tied up. The Grand Knights are expecting us to meet them at the warehouse."

Suddenly, one of the other Paradais Knights gawked while peering through the back window.

"What is it, man?"

"One of those guys we ambushed... he's... running towards us... at full speed!"

"What?"

"And on foot! OH SHIT!"

The Paradais Knights saw that it was Raizen Jr., who leapt over their car and landed in front of the two cars. The driver swerved turning away from Raizen Jr. while turning through another corner. The other car, who did not carry Akiza and Luna, stopped as the driver put the brakes on. Raizen Jr. roared, punching through the car's hood and forced the Paradais Knights to flee out of their ride. Raizen Jr. bumrushed the four Knights, one shotting them with punches. Following the Knights' beat down, Raizen Jr. promptly rushed to the car and poked his head inside. To his disappointment, Luna and Akiza didn't occupy this car.

The half-demon cursed. "Damn, they were in the other car!"

"RJ!" Neo Moon's voice called from above.

"Usa!" Raizen Jr. shouted as he saw Pegasus descending to his level with Neo Moon. "Luna and Akiza weren't in that car."

"Then, let's go and follow the other one!" Neo Moon said.

"Right. You and Pegasus better keep up," Raizen Jr. replied as he raced off, following the second car's direction.

Following Raizen Jr., it didn't take long for Neo Moon and Pegasus to reach him as they actively pursued the second car.

From a distance, Yugi, Joey, Jaden, and Elemental Hero Neos were tailing behind Neo Moon and Pegasus. They noticed the wreckage of the car and the four Paradais Knights' bodies scattered across the street. Jaden's face contorted as he expressed a painful expression whilst looking over the Knight's battered bodies.

"Sheesh, what happened here?" Jaden blanched. "They look like they just got out of a bar fight!"

"That must be Raizen Jr.'s handiwork," Yugi proclaimed. "I'm not surprised if Raizen Jr. told us he's Yusuke Urameshi's boy."

Joey concurred. "Yeah. He should've saved some for me, but we got more important things to do."

"I see our friends ahead," Neos promptly stated as he and Jaden reached Neo Moon first. "Greetings. Please, lead the way for us."

Once Yugi and Joey approached Neo Moon and Pegasus, the pink-haired princess nodded to each Duelist. She shifted her view ahead and observed Raizen Jr. running across the streets ahead of them.

"Just follow RJ, guys," Neo Moon said.

Pegasus added, narrowing his eyes as he glided forward. "When RJ sets his mind on something, he goes through to the very end."

"Oh yeah. There's no way we're letting those jerks take Akiza and Luna away!" Neo Moon said, bracing herself as the wind carried her and Pegasus through the air. _C'mon, Yusei. You and the others should've caught up with us by now!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Leo confronted the owners of the motorcycles. They pleaded, offering to return the bikes after they've rescued their friends. However, the bikers immediately turned them down and issued threats to keep them back. Unfazed by the bikers' gestures, Jack approached the biker leader and grabbed him by his collar.

"You listen here and listen well!" Jack barked, holding a firm grip around the biker leader's shirt collar. "We have friends in trouble! If it been your friends being taken, would you go after them?"

"Jack! Cool it!" Leo tried to stop Jack from instigating a heated reaction from the bikers. The boy looked around, noticing the fearsome glares the other bikers gave them. He backed off, nervously sweating bullets. "Um, let's all be friends here? Ok?"

"I don't think he's listening, kid," Crow said. "Jack has his way of negotiating."

Pushing Jack's arms off him, the biker leader clenched his right hand and readied himself to attack the former King. Then, from out of nowhere, the riveting sounds blasted behind the group. The Signers, the non-Signer child, and the bikers whirled around as they saw three bikers whose faces were concealed inside helmets.

"Who in the world are they?" One of the bikers asked, taken back by the trio's arrival.

"Those helmets... and those bikes," the gang leader quickly recognized their outfit and bike designs. He stepped back, almost cowering away with fright. "It's them. Raphael, Alister, and Valon!"

"So, it's you guys," Yusei said.

"Sweet rides," Crow commented on the former Doom Bikers' motorcycles.

As they took off their helmets, the trio revealed themselves to everyone. The biker gang behind the Signers (and the non-Signer) stepped away out of fear of Dartz's former warriors.

"Ah, you guys again," Valon remarked, staring down the biker gang. "The Roadhogs. You're not so tough now, aren't ya'll?"

"You guys up to your tricks after we had your sorry hides thrown in jail?" Alister scoffed. "You never learn."

Raphael nodded. "Never mind them." He shifted his attention toward the future duelists. "You four need a ride?"

"But, how did you know...?" Leo asked.

"The moment we heard Paradais Knights were running about," Raphael proclaimed, as he threw his helmet to Yusei. "We've gotten word they'd been scouring the district near Paradais."

Yusei replied, holding Raphael's helmet after catching it. "Our friends, Akiza and Luna, were captured. Yugi, Jaden, and a few of our other friends are on their trail. We need to catch up to them."

"Here's your chance," Alister said as he threw his helmet to Jack.

Valon threw his helmet to Crow. "Here. You guys might want to hurry. By now, they would've gotten much farther."

"Thanks, you guys," Yusei said. "But, why do this?"

"No reason. We just want these Paradais Knights off the streets," Raphael issued. "You duelists from the future have been great help."

Jack quickly jumped on Alister's motorcycle. "I wonder how the bikes of this time measures up against our Duel Runners. Time for a test drive."

As he jumped on Valon's motorcycle, Crow revved up the engine. "Not bad for a primitive bike."

"Hey, watch it," Valon snorted, overhearing Crow's judgment over his bike. "I resent that statement."

"Leo, jump on," Yusei offered as a sidecar was attached on Raphael's motorcycle.

"Looks like my lucky day!" Leo said as he hopped inside

"I normally carry parts or accessories in the sidecar, but occasionally I'll let someone occupy it," Raphael said. "There's a helmet in there, kid."

"Thanks!" The boy answered as he put on his helmet.

Folding his arms, Raphael nodded. "You three better get going."

"Right, we'll return with them back in good condition," Crow said.

With that, the Signers started the bikes and sped off through the streets while heading through a corner. The former Doom Bikers watched the future duelists disappear in the distance and turned their attention toward the gang. The Roadhogs cowered away and retreated back to their bikes.

"I hope they can reach their friends in time," Alister said.

"Humph, he goes off and calls my ride _primitive_? Who the hell does he think he is?" Valon frowned, slightly annoyed by Crow's remark.

Raphael clarified as he removed his shades. "We might be kings of the road in this time, but, from what we've learned about them... they're undisputed kings of the road. They're way ahead of us." Behind his hardened stare, he conveyed what appeared to be admiration for the Signer bikers. "I have faith in those three."

xxxxx

"WHOOOO! These bikes aren't so bad!" Crow hollered as he zipped around a car.

"Quit fooling around!" Crow exclaimed.

Yusei concurred as he swerved in between two cars. "We're not here to race, Crow. Akiza and Luna need us!"

"Look up ahead!" Leo shouted as he pointed to the Paradais Knights that were knocked out by Raizen Jr. "Those Paradais Knights we saw get away in that car!"

"But, I don't see Luna or Akiza," Yusei surveyed the scene as he slowed down. "Then, that other car mustn't have gone far."

"C'mon, Yusei. We don't have a moment to spare!" Leo said. "My sister and Akiza... I can't imagine... no, I don't want to think about what they might be doing to them!"

As Yusei took off on Raphael's bike, Jack and Crow followed their friend. Yusei noticed the trail of thick, black tire tracks. These were freshly made by the second getaway car. The Signers followed this specific trail, which would ultimately lead them to the second car's direction.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/25th Top Floor/CEO Office/4:39 PM**_

Caroline jumped up and kicked a Paradais Knight's face. She seized the gun out of his hand and came up behind the duelist's rear, pointing the gun to his head. The other Paradais Knights froze while heatedly pointing their guns toward the girl and her hostage.

"Drop your guns now!" Caroline barked, demanding the men to disarm themselves. "Unless you want me to blow this guy's brains out!"

Ultimately giving into her demands, the Paradais Knights each dropped their guns. Even the one holding Jeremiah disarmed himself. Satisfied with the outcome, Caroline hit the Paradais Knight in the head with his guy. As she dropped the man, Caroline threw the gun aside and charged forward. She lunged forward and shot an elbow into the second Paradais Knight's gut. She dropped down, sweeping him off his feet with a swift leg sweep. The third Paradais Knight came up form behind, catching the girl in a full nelson. The fourth Paradais Knight charged forward like a bull. Caroline jumped up, letting the fourth Paradais Knight hit his colleague with a headbutt to his gut. As the fourth man doubled over, he released Caroline. The third man whirled around only to be kicked in the face. Caroline backflipped toward the fourth Paradais Knights and stopped short to punch him, knocking the man out.

Overwhelmed with shock, the fifth Paradais Knight blanched as he slowly knelt over to pick his gun up. Jeremiah saw the man's intention and ran up, kicking the gun away from the Knight's reach. The Knight charged forward, throwing a punch at the man. Jeremiah narrowly tilted his head, letting the man's fist fly through. Jeremiah seized the Paradais Knight's right arm, flinging the red-hooded duelist over his shoulder.

Caroline picked herself up, dusting her hands off like it were another day in the office. No pun intended, of course. Jeremiah was mesmerized by the young woman's physicality and quickly fixed his tie.

"Nice moves, Caroline."

"Thanks. All of that training was well worth it after all. But, these guys were just wimps."

"Wimps? You've had your share of fights before?"

"Plenty and the guys I've faced would eat these jerks for lunch. I've dealt with a lot of shit as a reporter," Caroline said as she noticed a Knight slowly recovering. She ran up and kicked him in the face, knocking him out flat. "Ok, maybe I didn't beat them in 10 seconds, but who's keeping count?"

Checking his watch, Jeremiah chuckled. "Me. And you took them out in 18 seconds."

"Damn," she cursed.

"Maybe I should hire you as my bodyguard? Being a reporter seems beneath you. You're a talented fighter."

"Thanks, but I don't like fighting unless I have to."

Jeremiah smirked. "Fair enough, but you can put those fighting talents to good use. I'll pay you more than you can bargain."

"Like I said, thanks but no thanks," she said while collecting her high-heel shoes. "Tell me, Jeremiah. These are the Paradais Knights I've been trying to learn about. One of them claimed they were aiming to take you out of the equation. What could they mean? What equation? Are they trying to take your company?"

"I've been harassed by reports and media outlets throughout the country," Jeremiah said. "Every time I've denied any claims of being affiliated with these terrorists. If I am believed to be in cahoots with these people, my image and company's reputation would be ruined. Caroline, you understand...?" He smiled after adjusting his tie and suit. "You understand what hardships I've been facing, right? These Paradais Knights are trying to destroy my reputation and undermine everything I've worked hard to build. The foundation of my company doesn't endorse the needs of terrorists."

For a moment, she was taken back by his smooth mannerisms. Not once did he convey any subtle hint of panic-stricken behavior, which was rather peculiar through Karin's view. Jeremiah calmly walked away from his desk and approached the Senshi-in disguise.

"You're a rather adamant woman. That's another trait I like in young women," he said, his words became smooth as he stood in front of Caroline. "Relax."

"I'm flattered, Jeremiah," she said, smiling as her smile faded. "But, I'm beginning to think me coming here was a mistake. If working for you means becoming a target for these Paradais Knights, then it's not worth it. With all due respect..."

"...you just showed me you're a very capable and independent, Caroline. Are you sure you don't want to accept my offer to be my personal bodyguard?"

Caroline furrowed her brows and walked up to Jeremiah. "Being in this place makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't know if it's just me but I've been seeing things. Weird things. Jeremiah, are you keeping anything under the lid?"

"Why would I conceal dark secrets?"

"Because that's how a lot of you entrepreneurs are. You act way_ too_ nicely for my tastes. Tell me, Jeremiah," Caroline said while poking her finger against the man's chest. She grabbed his tie, yanking him forward. "What games are you trying to play here? How do I know these guys weren't just paid off by you to take me out?"

"Why would I do that? I don't let people fight my battles..."

"Oh really?"

Jeremiah grabbed Caroline's hands, caressing her soft hands. "The Paradais Knights are our enemy. I'm not slipping them any paychecks to cover my tracks. And all that they've done have been heinous. Their cowardly acts can't go unpunished. Caroline, I need a strong and independent young woman like you in my company."

"I admire your adulation, Jeremiah, but I'm fine as Caroline the reporter. I enjoy my job. I..." She briefly paused as she sensed a fluctuation of high energy levels from afar. She watched as he polar bear spirit growled while facing the broken window. The sensation of the energies' instability gripped the girl's entire body as she spaced out. _The others are already fighting... and oh damn. They're having their hands full. One of them has an intense energy level and Tyra's fighting that one! I can't stay here much longer. I have to... go._ "Jeremiah, allow me to leave on my own accord."

"But, I can't let you go."

"There's somewhere I need to be," she brushed past the man and walked in front of the broken window.

"Careful. You're barefooted and the glass on the floor. Careful, Caroline!"

"Thanks for the warning," the woman said, pulling out her Valkyrie dagger while keeping it concealed from Jeremiah's sights. _Hold out a little longer, guys. Wait until I tell you everything I've seen. _She bit down on her lips, gritting her teeth as she closed her eyes. _I'm on my way._

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/4:45 PM**_

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Varuna threw a punch that Blitzkrieg was able to evade. She shot a fist forward, which Blitzkrieg countered by catching it with one hand. The general cocked a big grin and lifted a knee into her gut. He whirled around, backhanding Varuna away.

"Too slow!" Blitzkrieg let out a hearty laugh as he fired an assortment of beams at her direction.

Varuna flipped backward while coming to a half in mid-air. As the beams shot forward, she was bombarded with an excessive blasts Blitzkrieg fired like a pistol. He more he clicked his finger, the more blasts shot forward. Lifting her battle axe, Varuna readily batted away Blitzkrieg's blasts and pushed her way through the excessive spam of attacks. She opened her right hand, firing a white beam that cancelled out Blitzkrieg's blasts.

The blue-haired general snorted, gritting his teeth hard. "You cut my attacks off, woman."

"Glad I could oblige," Varuna smiled, her breathe became slightly heavy. "Listen up."

"Erm?"

Suddenly, Varuna vanished from Blitzkrieg's view. Then, a split second interval passed on as Varuna came up in front of Blitzkrieg and smashed her axe over Blitzkrieg's right arm. Utilizing a quick reflex, the general caught Varuna's axe and threw her aside. The Neo-Rajita general rebounded by exerting a force of excessive power that knocked Varuna through a treetop. Blitzkrieg followed his brute attack by flooding the area with a rain of blasts that incinerated the trees Varuna hid behind. Varuna boldly flew upward, batting away any blasts coming toward her.

"My eyes can follow you everywhere you go!" Blitzkrieg grinned, cackling madly. "You have nowhere to hide!"

"Please, who said I was hiding?" Varuna retorted as she flew up and tried a vertical slash, which Blitzkrieg evaded by flickering away.

Varuna frantically turned and watched Blitzkrieg floating behind her.

"Damn it," Varuna cursed.

Blitzkrieg maintained his composure and grinned. "Nice try, but your luck's run out."

xxxxx

While Varuna was occupied with Blitzkrieg, Hydra lashed out and threw a torrent of tentacles toward Valkyrie Sailors Eris and Ixion. The pair swerved around the tentacle woman's arms and launched a counterstrike on her. Eris hastily flew over Hydra and threw her lasso, ensnaring out of her free tentacles. Eris yanked, pulling the tentacle along with Hydra herself. She madly twirled her lasso around, flinging Hydra through a tree and flung her toward the ground.

_**Boom!**_

As Hydra fell, a large collection of earth kicked up from the initial impact. Ixion waited in the wings as Hydra slowly stood up from her fall. The Nigerian fired a series of arrows using her bow. The tentacle woman whirled around and flew up, evading the arrows spearing toward her.

"Almost had her!" Ixion said.

Eris smirked. "No need to worry, gal." She yanked on her lasso, pulling Hydra back and smashed her through another tree. "I've got her tied up like a bull!" She hollered like the Texas cowgirl she truly was and had her way throwing Hydra around like a rag doll.

Meanwhile, Nix evaded Orcus' sai strikes. As Orcus attacked using her sais, Nix narrowly dodged. His momentum was abruptly cut off as Quaoar threw her lance at him. As he turned, Quaoar's lance stabbed his right shoulder. Quaoar quickly flew over Nix, kicking him in his one-eye, temporarily rendering him blind. As Nix covered his eye, Orcus stabbed the creature with her sais.

"AUGH!" Nix howled in pain.

Orcus smirked. "Couldn't dodge that one, huh? Nice work, Quaoar!"

As Quaoar pulled her lance out of Nix's hide, she flew over by Orcus' side. "No problem, Orcus."

While Eris finished toying with Hydra, the tentacle woman sat up and shook off the dirt off her body. Vexed by her poor treatment, Hydra shot an intense glare at Eris and Ixion as she flew up. She shot two tentacles forward, prompting the Valkyrie Senshi to evade. However. the tentacles swerved around and blasted the two in the rears. Both Eris and Ixion were knocked forward as Hydra greeted them with a torrent of tentacles. Ixion shot an arrow, striking one tentacle. As the tentacle was disintegrated by the arrow's poison, Hydra promptly discarded the tentacle by ripping it off. Another tentacle came out in its place. Eris glided around a tentacle and threw her lasso, catching the tendril that nearly grabbed Ixion.

"Not bad, girls," Hydra smirked as she waved her hands around to 'manipulate' her tentacles telepathically. "You've practically forced my hand. I sense your powers are steadily growing... to the point where you could even surpass the Sailor Senshi themselves. But, you children have a lot to learn from experience in warfare. You haven't experienced the horrors of death."

Eris scoffed. "Resorting to pathetic death threats? Face it. We've got your number."

"Don't provoke her, Eris," Ixion said.

Hydra narrowly turned her head as she watched Nix firing multiple optic blasts at Orcus and Quaoar.

"HOLD STILL!" Nix roared as he turned and fired random blasts to take out the Valkyrie Senshi pair.

"Nah, nah!" Orcus stuck her tongue out. The Australian Senshi's shadow formed a barrier around her, letting Nix's blasts dissipate against her shield. "Can't get me now!"

Quaoar dodged another pair of Nix's blasts.

"Even by leveling up, we're still having a difficult time?" Hydra scoffed, turning her head as Eris and Ixion readied their next assault. "Still, don't get too overconfident!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Uriel and Sailor Blue Mars encircled one another after clashing swords. Blue Mars effectively gained an upper hand using her specialized ice fire to repel Uriel's frontal attacks. She even caught Uriel off guard while utilizing her father's speed. Uriel jumped out of Blue Mars' reach and jumped away, distancing herself from the Koorime. Blue Mars stepped forward, vanishing like a blur as she reappeared in front Uriel.

Blue Mars pushed her hands forward, sending ice flames into Uriel's chest. The general slashed through the ice flames with her sword and jumped forward, catching Blue Mars with a knee. Blue Mars' head snapped back following Uriel's knee lift. As Uriel dropped down with her sword, she narrowly missed Blue Mars with an effective impalement. The Koorime vanished out of Uriel's reach. Uriel abruptly stopped and looked up to find the sea green-haired girl throwing her own ice flame dragon.

"_**Frost Dragon Flame!**_"

Uriel flipped away, letting Blue Mars smash her ice dragon in the ground.

"Damn, she could've gotten me!" Uriel cried out, her eyes widened with shock at the crater the Koorime created after her attack.

Blue Mars hopped out of the crater and tilted her ice sword. "You won't dodge me next time."

"Try hitting me with that again, hun," Uriel teased her with a devilish smirk. She launched herself toward Blue Mars and fired a series of blasts.

Timing her attacks precisely, Blue Mars cut through each blast until she came head to head with Uriel.

Both women collided on impact as their frontal attacks knocked each other back.

Uriel landed on her feet first. Blue Mars was quick to recover and press her heels into the ground.

"We're pretty evenly matched..."

Blue Mars frowned. "Perhaps, but I've got plenty of moves to take you out. Care to try me?"

"Please do so, hun."

As the two women cautiously eyed each other, Ryuuhi and Navi traded sword strikes. Back and forth, they continually clashed swords and zipped through each other like blurs. At one instance, Navi jumped up and went for a clean swipe with his sword. Ryuuhi instinctively dodged Navi's reach, letting the Subordinate Officer hit an after image. Ryuuhi ran up behind Navi and punched his back. Doubling over, Navi pivoted his head and swung his sword only for Ryuuhi to counter with his blade. Clenching his right fist, he channeled his Youki in his hand while tufts of black flames leak out.

"_**Fist of the Darkness Flame!**_"

He punched Navi squarely in the gut, sending him crashing through a giant rock.

"I know that wasn't enough. Get up," Ryuuhi snorted, tilting his sword sideways as he watched Navi sitting up. "Good."

Navi stumbled forward, balancing himself while pinning his sword down. "You've got fine swordsman's skills, young one."

"You're not bad yourself. Though, I shouldn't highly compliment my enemy," Ryuuhi said. "Raise your sword and let us continue."

Grabbing his hilt, he stood steadily and jetted toward Ryuuhi. Ryuuhi readied his sword and dashed forward, meeting the Rajita warrior head-on. The two sword wielders once again clashed swords for a few seconds. Ryuuhi's blade matched Navi's. Every stroke matched evenly. Navi caught Ryuuhi with a blast, sending the half-breed youth through a few trees situated near them. As the trees stumbled and fell, Navi raced toward Ryuuhi's position and came down with his sword. Ryuuhi sprang up and hefted his sword. He blocked the alien's sword and pushed his blade up, catching Navi with a kick. Navi was knocked into the air, enabling Ryuuhi to jump up and punch the Rajita clansman.

"Is this all you've got?" Ryuuhi scowled.

Navi recovered, shaking his head. "Not even. It's not over until one of us is dead."

The half-demon smirked, descending toward the Rajita's position. "Trust me. I won't be kicking up daises anytime soon."

"Let's go, swordsman."

"Oh yes."

xxxxx

The other Neo Senshi arrived at a vicinity where fallen soldiers were laying scattered about. They helped carry a few soldiers who tried to hand against the invaders. More of Japan's Defense Force teams filed into the scene to collect their fallen and injured comrades. Summoner Venus tried her hand in summoning a butterflies that used dust to heal the injured soldiers.

"It's a good thing we rounded up as many of these guys," Battle Jupiter said, noting Cyber Mercury being occupied typing in her handheld computer. "Did we leave anyone behind?"

"No, but quite a substantial number of soldiers were critically injured," Cyber Mercury replied, her voice conveyed pity and sadness for these able-bodied men to take up arms against the invaders. "It was only a matter of time before the Japanese Self-Defense Force arrived."

"They tried to fight the Neo-Rajita," Adam, shaking his head. "As noble as they are, their weapons couldn't hope to penetrate them."

"I'm not going to criticize these soldiers," Ami and Vega's daughter added while closing her computer. "They were only doing what any soldier should do during a time of crisis. Even if it's going against an enemy they can't win against."

The Black Knight Blitz mecha descended from the skies. Everyone looked up as the mecha's hatchet opened, revealing Daiki inside.

"I can confirm that we've rounded all the soldiers," Daiki stated. "But, quite a few of them."

Cyber Mercury asserted. "We know. There have been deaths confirmed."

"Damn those Rajita!" Battle Jupiter growled intensely.

Summoner Venus concurred, expressing her hatred for senseless battles. "They can't get away with this!"

"Well, we did pick off a number of their mooks," Adam said. "Umi-chan, Ai-chan, control yourselves. People die in battle. That's just the grim reality of warfare."

Deedee nodded, expressing disdain for the current situation. "Doesn't mean we have to except it."

Suddenly, random explosions pounded another vicinity in the distance. After the explosions bombarded the distant area, earth kicked up into the air as dust accumulated in the air. The Neo Senshi and the Quartet rounded together as they sprinted toward the source. Adam came at the forefront, leading the Neo Senshi into the impending battle where the Quartet Senshi and the Chimeras were situated.

"Stay close, guys! Sailor Ceres and the others might need some help!" Adam said, offering to let Deedee transfer a tiny portion of Youki into them - the catalyst essential for his demonic transformation. "Just in case, but we'll save it for a last resort."

"Yes, Adam-sama!" Deedee chirped.

Summoner Venus scoffed as she took her eyes off Deedee and Adam. "I wonder how you're holding up, Blue Mars and Ryuuhi."

Finally, the Neo Senshi arrived at the exact moment Babbi was charging another explosion blast. The Quartet Senshi spotted the Neo Senshi in the distance and nodded, giving them an opening to launch a sneak attack. Battle Jupiter sprang forward, channeling a ball of lightning in hand and molded it into a lance. Summoner Venus snapped her fingers as a giant vortex, from time-space, opened and released a giant, golden fox. Cyber Mercury summoned a giant ball of water in two hands, splitting the water ball into twin water streams. These twin streams quickly converged together, forming a serpentine-shaped body. The water molded itself into a serpentine water dragon as it swirled around its blue-haired summoner.

"_**Lightning Spear!**_"

"_**Summon: Golden Fox! Change into Chain Restraints!**_"

With that, Venus performed a ritual dance and utilized the fox's magical properties to enable it to into a pair of golden chains. The brunette grabbed the chains and threw them across, seizing both of Babbi's free arms.

"_**Hydro Dragon!**_"

As the lightning spear struck Babbi, the weapon channeled hundreds of voltages into the beast. Babbi roared out in agonizing pain as the electricity stunned him, allowing for the water dragon to splash all over him; thereby, it electrocuted the behemoth.

"Yes! We got him!" Summoner Venus exclaimed.

Shifting the Black Knight Blitz into overdrive, Daiki maneuvered the mecha behind Babbi and drilled his back with two punches. Daiki threw his fist, 'controlling' the mecha as it followed his every command.

"_**PUNCH!**_"

The Black Knight blitz swerved right in front of Babbi. Then, he leveled Babbi with another punch and followed it with a bone shattering kick to his jaw.

"_**KICK!**_"

Twirling around, the Black Knight Blitz met Babbi with a backhanded punch.

"_**TURNAROUND PUNCH!**_"

Finally, he polished off Babbi with a straight right hook into Babbi's face.

"_**NOT-IN-THE-FACE PUNCH!**_"

"GAAARUGH!" Babbi roared as the last punch knocked him through a giant rock in the distance.

Adam raced over as he checked on the Quartet Senshi. "Are you guys, ok?"

"We were just about to hit him with our finishing attack!" Sailor Pallas whined. "Why did ya have to go and ruin it? Palla, palla!"

"Whoa! Take it easy!" The half-demon waved his hands about. "We came just when he was about to attack you!"

"Never mind, you guys came and cleaned house on that jackass," Mika replied, complimenting the Neo Senshi's teamwork.

Hayata concurred. "Good show out there. Your teamwork is as good as ours."

Sailor Ceres gasped as she watched Babbi emerging from the wreckage. "That wasn't enough to put him down?"

"But, he sure felt that one," Sailor Vesta added as she observed the damage inflicted on the behemoth. "See? He's not invincible."

"We just have to keep hitting him until we can't go anymore!" Sailor Juno cried out, clenching a fist.

Babbi pressed forward while shaking off the effects of the Neo Senshi's attacks. He hefted his double-barrel cannon and aimed his sights forward. The Neo Senshi came within his view point and fired a charged beam directly at the amassed group.

"Heads up! He's going to fire!" Sara cried out, warning the Neo Senshi.

Battle Jupiter charged boldly toward Babbi, who fired an initial shot at the Senshi.

"_**Double Barrel Zero... FIRE!**_"

As the blast impacted the ground near her, Battle Jupiter jumped away and jetted up into the air. She rotated herself as a bolt of lightning blasted her and charged the girl's body like a lightning rod. Manipulating the electricity around her, she amplified the power and created two balls of energy.

"Now!" Mika shouted as she and the Chimeras bumrushed the behemoth.

The Neo Senshi and the Quartet Senshi charged right in.

His attention was diverted as his eyes were set on the Neo Senshi, Quartet Senshi, and Chimeras running around her. They each bombarded him with a series of attacks simultaneously. From all sides, Babbi was pounded and blasted. Left, right, above, and below. He retaliated by firing release shots, all of them completely missed their mark. Then, Battle Jupiter completed her charge-up as sky blue aura shrouded her from head to toe. Her skin and body was entirely colored in a cerulean hue as bolts of electricity streaked around her.

"Here I come," Battle Jupiter growled, gritting her teeth as she launched herself toward Babbi. Extending her arms forward, she gathered two balls of electrically charged energy. "_**Raging Storm!**_" She fired the double shots as they converged and formed a massive sphere.

Struck by the giant electrical ball, Babbi's face contorted in shock as it impacted his cannon. The ball released a hundred volts of electricity, quickly shutting off the cannon's power and destroying it. Bewildered by his own weapon's destruction, Babbi jumped back and rubbed his right arm.

"Damn girl!" Babbi roared. "That was my favorite cannon you trashed!"

"Too bad," Battle Jupiter frowned as she descended. "What else can you do now?"

"THIS!" Babbi gaped his mouth, firing a laser toward Battle Jupiter.

Evading the forthcoming blast, Battle Jupiter jumped away as the blast carried forward and blew a giant stone apart. In the wake of the explosion, a crater was left where the rock once sat. Babbi trembled while feeling groggy since being electrocuted twice. The effects were starting to take their toll on the behemoth. Battle Jupiter made wind of this situation and jumped toward her friends.

Babbi grunted heavily, coughing as he recollected his energy. "Had too much energy to eat. Ugh..."

"Looks like we've got him on the ropes!" Sailor Ceres exclaimed.

"But, for how long?" Larry analytically observed unorthodox behavior, sensing a great degree of energy fluctuation within the beast. "Don't take your eyes off him."

"Leave him to me!" Mika shouted as she charged head on.

"WAIT!" Sailor Ceres and Summon Venus cried out.

"What is she doing? Don't go near him!" Battle Jupiter roared as she jetted off after Mika.

Opening his mouth, Babbi released another beam. Mika threw herself in front of the incoming beam and caught it. She struggled to hold the overwhelming force of energy until Battle Jupiter came to assist her. The two pushed the energy back slowly, much to Babbi's dismay. Then, with two swift kicks, they sent the beam back to Babbi. The beam collided with the behemoth, engulfing him in a widespread explosion. The impact of the explosion sent Jupiter and Mika back.

"How do you like a taste of your own beam? Huh?" Mika laughed.

Battle Jupiter sighed with relief. "Man, what a rush."

Tensions suddenly rose as Babbi came charging out of the smoke. The behemoth came forward, clocking both girls with a double lariat. Babbi beat his chest, roaring triumphantly until he collapsed on one knee. All eyes fell on Battle Jupiter and Mika, prompting Summoner Venus and Hayata to recover their fallen friends. Babbi smashed his fist into the ground, forcing Venus and Hayata to flee from the spot.

"COME HERE!" Babbi howled, coughing between deep, heavy breathing. "I'm not finished with you!"

"What's it going to take?" Sailor Pallas panicked.

"Ease down," Sailor Ceres said. "We keep hitting him until he can go no more."

"I've already pinpointed his weak point," Cyber Mercury finished scanning Babbi with her mini-computer. "Just target what area I tell you."

Both Mika and Battle Jupiter lifted off the ground, shaking their heads.

"Let us do it," Mika insisted.

"Negative, let me do it," Adam said. "Ready, Deedee?"

"Let's do it, Adam-sama."

As Adam stepped forward, his demon bat companion bit into the boy's right arm. She inserted a plentiful amount of her Youki, reviving his demon blood.

"Here he comes!" Sailor Vesta called out.

Cyber Mercury shouted. "Aim for his back! Right through the back of his neck!"

As he shifted into demon form, Adam smiled evilly and rushed head-on. "I'm on it! Here I come, big guy!"

"I'm going in!" Summoner Venus said as she headed off the path and pursued Adam. _You're not showing me up, bat!_

"Wait! Venus!" Sailor Pallas tried calling out to the brunette.

"Let her go, guys. You can't reason with her undying love for Adam. She's competing with a bat for god's sakes," Battle Jupiter muttered as she and the others put their hopes on the two to weaken the general.

Sailor Ceres frowned, biting down on her bottom lip. "Don't screw this up, you two."

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the combatants across the park, another dimensional door breached the real world. Two figures emerged through the portal and probed the proximity of the entire park.

"They're all scattered, but I have a lock on the ones we want. Follow me."

With that, the two figures swiftly moved on ahead.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Another voice cried out as a ball with wings followed the two ambiguous individuals.

xxxxx

_**Northeastern Vicinity/Streets/Three Miles from Paradais Building/4:49 PM**_

Meanwhile, Raizen Jr. was already within close range of the kidnappers' getaway car. He jumped up where Pegasus carried Neo Moon. The half-demon performed a backflip and landed behind Neo Moon.

"There they are!" Raizen Jr. pointed toward the black car bypassing an intersection.

Neo Moon nodded. "Right! Pegasus, descend!"

Following the princess' direct order, the winged steed flew down while approaching the speeding vehicle. Hovering over the car, Raizen Jr. jumped right on top of the car's roof. The Paradais Knights panicked as they heard a loud impact. The half-demon punched through the roof, ripping open the top, revealing the Paradais Knights. His eyes fell on Akiza and Luna. They were tied up and gagged, but Luna was the conscious one as she tried calling for Raizen Jr.

"We're making a quick pit spot," Raizen Jr. growled as his eyes turned bloodshot red. His growls deepened while trying to jump in.

Suddenly, the driver swerved around while trying to throw Raizen Jr. off.

"GET HIM OFF OUR CAR!" One of the Paradais Knights called out.

"I'M TRYING!"

"Hurry, RJ!" Neo Moon pleaded.

At exactly the right time, Yugi, Joey, Jaden, and Neos closed in toward the speeding car.

"There they are!" Jaden pointed the obvious.

Yugi jumped off Joey and jetted forward, reaching Neo Moon. He issued a few blasts from his scepter, causing the car to swerve around the raining blasts.

"Watch it!" Raizen Jr. shouted.

"Let's give them a hand, Neos!" Jaden said.

Elemental Hero Neos jetted downward and landed on the back of the car. Once again, the Paradais Knights panicked at the sight of Neos. The driver desperately pushed the breaks, which threw both Neos and Raizen Jr. off. The half-demon landed on his feet as Pegasus, Neo Moon, Yugi, and Joey abruptly halted. Then, three bikes quickly sped past the group and pursued the speeding vehicle.

"Look! It's Yusei!" Neo Moon cried out. "C'mon, let's get on ahead and follow them!"

"We'll go on ahead! Jaden, Joey! This way!" Yugi said as he rocketed off and followed the Signers.

Without hesitation, Joey, Jaden, and Neos headed off trailing behind Yugi. Raizen Jr. hopped onto Pegasus' back as the winged steed carried the couple off toward the high speed chase. They glared across the streets as the speeding car was seen cutting off several red lights. Sirens emanated from police cars that chased after the car. The Signers were close within reach of the speeding car, but the police were going to prove to be a troublesome obstacle to overcome.

"The cops are already on their tail!" Crow said, noticing the police cars closing in after the Paradais Knights' vehicle.

Jack narrowed his eyes, focusing on the car ahead of them. "We're getting closer. Don't let a bunch of pigs throw you off."

"Jack's right. We need to get Akiza and Luna out of there! No matter what!" Yusei declared as he noticed his right arm glowing. His Dragon Mark, the Head, glowed a bright crimson as the embroidered mark was revealed to Jack and Crow. "My mark!"

Soon afterwards, Jack and Crow's marks glowed.

Jack stared over his Wings whilst Crow gawked over his Tail mark.

"Look at your marks, guys!" Leo exclaimed.

Inside the getaway car, both Luna and Akiza's marks glowed simultaneously with the boys.

Luna's Hind Claw glowed as Akiza's Front Claw caused her to awaken.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the Paradais Knights yelled in bewilderment. "What are those marks?"

"Those... those must be what the boss has been telling us about!"

Yusei intently glared at the car as two red lights beamed out. Judging by the reaction of the red beams, Yusei was reassured the girls were alive. Suddenly, as the two beams came towards them, the men watched as their marks released red beams. As all five red beams converged, the connection between the five Signers strengthened the closer they came together. The five felt throbbing pain in their arms as the marks seared their skin. Fighting off the tingling and stinging pain, the Signer five relaxed.

As their marks glowed profusely, the red light seared through Akiza and Luna's ropes. The girls were ultimately freed as the Paradais Knights were surprised by what occurred. Akiza removed the gag from her mouth and threw herself onto the two seated Paradais Knights.

"YUSEI!" Akiza cried out, letting her voice reach the men.

"LEO! JACK! CROW!" Luna cried after removing her gag.

"There they are!" Crow exclaimed.

"But, your marks! Look!" The green-haired boy pointed out.

The Duelists formerly named 'King' stared over his arm as his marks continually leaked out red light. _It's happening again._

"All five of our marks are glowing!" Yusei exclaimed as he noticed the sky darkening. Dark clouds immersed together whilst covering the sun. Then, he and the Signers watched as a giant red embroidered symbol beamed from the heavens. "It's the Crimson Dragon symbol!"

All eyes stared at the sky as the Crimson Dragon symbol glowed over Domino City like a giant headlight. The Signers watched as their Dragon Marks released beams of crimson light. These lights converged and impacted the clouds where the symbol appeared. Suddenly, a whirlpool-like vortex opened up and released streams of red light that showered over the district.

Overlooking the incredible phenomenon unfolding, Neo Moon and Raizen Jr. recognized the shape of the symbol. They recalled seeing it appear a few times in their time during crucial moments. Pegasus shivered, sensing an influx of intense energies coalescing around the symbol.

"Princess Serenity, it's that symbol," Pegasus said.

Neo Moon nodded, her eyes became awestruck at the sight of the glowing symbol. "Remember seeing that, RJ?"

"The symbol of the Crimson Dragon," Raizen Jr. stated. "We all felt it from Crystal Tokyo. Your mother, the queen, was intrigued when it was reawakened. Damn. So, this is the incredible power the Signers can dish out?"

"Look at that, Yug!" Joey shouted. "I've never SEEN such a dragon!"

"This power... it rivals those of the three Egyptian Gods," Yugi proclaimed, his eyes and mouth widened at the sight of the Nazca-like embroidered symbol. "No, this power perhaps surpasses the three Gods."

"Unbelievable," Jaden's face light up and in absolute awe at the glowing symbol. "Neos. What do you make of this?"

"A great influx of power is reviving an ancient power," Neos proclaimed, his sixth senses enabled him to probe the fluctuating energies expanding and growing. "I sense the ancient force is about to be unleashed."

"LOOK!" Jaden gasped as he pointed toward the vortex as all eyes fell at that exact area in space.

Once the vortex stabilized, a greater force of energy leaked out of the hole. The heavens were painted with a dash of crimson light, sending rays that over the vicinity. Then, like a snake, a long, slender monstrosity emerged like a god coming out of the heavens to smite those who have oppressed its authority. The long, slender monster opened its mouth and let out an ear-piercing screech that filled the heavens. Jutting out the crimson-bodied creature's side were lanky wings. On each wing were six, lanky feathers that constituted the wings. Its four arms hung by its sides, opening and closing tightly. Its eyes opened, revealing no pupils or irises but just pure white. The tip of its tail ended with a sharp, barbed spike, which lashed around and slashed through the air readily. As it turned and folded its body around, the dragon came to an abrupt halt. Growling deeply, the legendary monster's eyes fell on over present day Domino City and let out another ear-piercing screech that emanated throughout the metropolis.

The Crimson Dragon made its presence felt.

"The Crimson Dragon," Yusei murmured, his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the god-like force.

Jack, Crow, and Leo had no words to describe the phenomenon they were witnessing.

Once their Dragon Marks' energies coalesced, a beckoning call allowed for the Crimson Dragon to emerge.

Mesmerized by the rare sight, Yugi, Joey, and Jaden watched in awe. Their reactions said it all. They witnessed the awakening of the Crimson Dragon, the ancient embodiment of the Red Star. Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., and Pegasus were marveled at the Crimson Dragon's summoning.

"Man, now that's a dragon!" Jaden exclaimed, giddy after seeing the Crimson Dragon for the first time.

Yugi concurred, his smile widened. "We're witnessing history, my friends."

"I want to see what this dragon can do!" Joey said, gliding over the tallest buildings alongside Yugi, Jaden, and Neos.

The Paradais Knights were scared out of their minds. The drivers promptly tried to put on the gas until Luna bit the man's right arm. Yelling out in excruciating pain, the driver reached out and grabbed Luna. Akiza pushed one foot up, kicking the man's head into the steering wheel. Knocking the man unconscious, this left no driver to steer the wheel.

"What have you done?" One of the Paradais Knights yelled.

Akiza picked up one of the Knight's guns and readily pointed at men.

"One of you take the steering wheel now!" She demanded, pressing her finger over the trigger. "Do it!"

One of the men shook his head and threw himself into the driver's seat.

"The car's losing control!" Crow yelled, noticing the lack of a driver.

"Let's speed it up, guys!" Leo exclaimed.

Then, from the heavens, the Crimson Dragon shot down three beams of light from its translucent, red-bodied form. The Crimson Dragon closed in, descending over the vicinity where the getaway car was speeding. Gaping its eyes, the Crimson Dragon fired two beams that converged and forged a red barricade that blocked the car's path. The new driver pushed on the brakes, narrowly stopping the car from hitting the glowing, red barrier.

"WHAT IN THE...?" The Paradais Knight spazzed out.

"The Crimson Dragon saved us!" Luna cried out.

As Luna and Akiza came out of the car, the Signer trio and Leo arrived just in time. They stopped their bikes and hurried toward the girls. The twins quickly embraced each other as Akiza pointed the gun at the driver. As the driver stepped out, the other Paradais Knights came out with their hands raised. Yusei dashed in front of the driver and pinned him against the car. Jack and Crow quickly apprehended the other two Paradais Knights. The fourth member was still unconscious within the vehicle.

"Ok, we have a few questions we want to ask, but first..." Naturally, Yusei with pitted anger threw the man on the car's hood. "Who's your boss? Tell us who this AI hacker that's messing with Kaiba Corp's satellite! Who are you working for?"

"Careful, Yusei! If you knock him out, we can't any answers!" Leo exclaimed.

Jack chuckled as he held a vice grip around the other Knight's collar. "No worries. If Yusei knocks him out flat, we've got other witnesses here."

"I say let Yusei rough that guy up," Crow said with no regard for the Knights' well beings. "Especially after their group blew up Kaiba Manor!"

"Can't say we should let it slide," Akiza said, her frown contorted with disgust for the Knights' heinous actions.

"Ok, we know your boss came from our time, but you know this monster's identity is! Tell us!" Yusei roared, demanding an answer from the frightened Knight. He raised his right fist, balling up as he wanted nothing more than to swing at the Slifer Red. "This hacker. Your boss... whoever he or she is... this person's using our technology. I recognize those duel cuffs since me and my friends used them in our time!"

"Heh... you... think I'd just flat out tell you? Ha, you must be high!" The Slifer Red cackled, only to receive a fisticuff to the face. "Ugh..."

"We're going to keep it up until you give me answers!"

Covering her eyes, Luna refused to witness the brutal punches Yusei was giving the duelist. Leo put a comforting arm around his sister.

"Yusei, I think that's enough..." Akiza tried to console him.

Yusei pulled his right arm back as he felt a hand reach out and grab it. He turned as Yugi stood behind him, restraining his arm. Jaden, Neos, and Pegasus landed (with Neo Moon and Raizen Jr.) on his back.

"The police are on their way," Yugi calmly spoke. "You don't want to get involved with them."

"He... he won't tell us who's behind these schemes. I've got to know..."

"But, if you continue beating him... well... you're not getting any answers," Jaden said as he shuddered at the Knight's mashed, bruised face.

Neo Moon added as she jumped off Pegasus. "Yusei, these creeps aren't just going to flat out tell you."

"Look!" Raizen Jr. pointed up as the Crimson Dragon flew back through the vortex. "It's leaving!"

"It was thanks to the Crimson Dragon that we saved my sis and Akiza," the green-haired boy sighed, protectively held his sister. "I thought I was going to lose you, sis."

Luna put her brother's back, holding back tears. "Leo. I'm ok now."

"The Crimson Dragon really came through for us," Crow watched as the red behemoth let out a loud, resounding screech that was felt throughout the city.

Joey landed as he turned back into normal. He gazed upward, awestruck by the Crimson Dragon's brief entrance in the present.

"What do you think, Joey?" Yugi inquired to his friend.

"Now that's a dragon!" Joey's face light up, grinning from ear to ear. "I hope we see it again!"

"As long as we're here, you probably will," Yusei said as he and the others witnessed the Crimson Dragon entering the vortex until its next summoning. "So long as that hacker is out there, this won't be the last time we'll call upon the Crimson Dragon."

One by one, the Signers stared at their Dragon Marks. The red glows quickly subsided as they shifted their attention to the captive criminals. Suddenly, the group listened as the police sirens rang from the distance. They turned as two cars pulled up. Two officers emerged from the two vehicles.

"Yugi Muto, are these friends with you?" One of the officers recognized Yugi in his Dark Magician get-up. "Did they help apprehend these fellows?"

"Yeah, they kidnapped my sis and our friend!" Leo called out to the officer's attention. "They're Paradais Knights!"

"They're involved with an AI hacker that's taken over Kaiba Corp's satellite. His hacker no doubt is the head of this Paradais Knight organization," Yusei said to the officer as he picked off the Paradais Knight he pounded to a pulp. "Take them in for questioning and see what you can get out of them."

"The Paradais Knights occupying that second car were taken in," the officer said, tipping his hat to group. "We'll take these men in."

"Sir, if I may ask," Neo Moon said as she approached the officer.

"Miss?"

The pink-haired princess affirmed. "Do you have any idea if these Paradais Knights are in any way working with Paradais."

"The Paradais company? No, Paradais CEO Jeremiah Grand has denied any affiliation with these criminals and asked us to track down as many of these people," the officer explained as he handcuffed the Slifer Red that Yusei brutally beat. "They're trying to tarnish that man's reputation. Why do you ask?"

"No, no, but, why would they go out of their way to name themselves _Paradais_ Knights?" Neo Moon pointed out.

"Who knows? Like I said, maybe they want to tarnish Mr. Grand's company," the officer led the Red Slifer into his car. "Don't worry. We've rounded up plenty of these guys."

"But, not one of them has yet to give any leads on their organization leader's identity and whereabouts?" Yugi inquired. "Officer Tenzuka."

Officer Tenzuka shut the door and saluted the group. "We've tried various methods of interrogation. They've stubbornly refused to leak out any information. We're sorry."

"Pfft, man. You guys really are a piece of work," Crow muttered.

Raizen Jr. shook his head, disappointed with the end results. "We're still left with nothing."

"Not quite," Yusei added. "Right, Princess Serenity?"

"Right, we're not giving up on this case," Neo Moon said, nodding her head. "Right now Karin is risking her neck to find anything she can from that Paradais building. Whatever she'll find, we'll have an idea of where we'll need to go next."

"Well, in the meantime, we better get back to other side of Domino," Yugi said, shifting his view in the opposite direction. His eyes settled on the omnious Paradais building situated near the heart of Domino. "If Karin is out, she must be wondering where we're at."

"Right then, let's head back, guys!" Jaden said.

Neo Moon hopped back on Pegasus' back as she watched Akiza getting in the sidecar. She turned her view to Leo and Luna, smiling toward the twins. "You two want a ride back?"

"I was going to ask about your Pegasus," Luna said, petting the majestic steed's face. "It's beautiful."

"He's my friend Pegasus. C'mon, hop on," the princess offered as she and Raizen Jr. made room for the twins.

The kids' faces lit up as they ecstatically responded. "Thanks!"

"Karin, we're on our way. I hope everything is going well with you," Neo Moon murmured as Raizen Jr. overheard her.

"She'll be fine."

"I hope so," she sighed.

xxxxx

Once the Crimson Dragon made its brief appearance noticeable, the citizens of Domino City (including all Duelists) were entranced by the rare and surreal image of an awakened, ancient force. This moment would be remembered by all - duelists and citizens alike. They haven't seen anything what the Crimson Dragon was capable of and more. What they got was simply a preview of what's truly impending down the line.

xxxxx

Getting a clear overview of the Crimson Dragon's ascension, a group of duelists crowded in a market square. All eyes fell on the dragon's departure into the vortex. Like the Egyptian Gods before, the city's duelists were captivated as their inner dueling spirits were invigorated. Just witnessing the ancient god-like entity gave them the spirit to initially respond against the Paradais Knights.

"Man, did you get a load of that!" A young, black duelist said in awe.

"I've never seen a duel monster like that before! Is it a new top of the line rare god card?"

As the excessive bantering and speculation ran rampant amongst the duelists, a certain individual's interest became piqued as he watched the Crimson Dragon's brief awakening. The duelists stopped as they recognized this certain duelist.

"Whoa, it's him!" One of the young duelists added.

"Aster Phoenix!"

Yes, it was Aster Phoenix. The gray-haired teen, garbed in a formal, silver business attire, black under shirt, matching black shoes, and a loosely-fitted necktie, keenly observed the vortex sealing and the darkened clouds spreading apart. An intrigued smile smeared on the teen's face as he carried a silver suitcase in hand. The other duelists backed away, seemingly intrigued by Aster Phoenix's gracious presence.

"Hey, was that Jaden Yuki I saw flying in the air?" Another duelist spoke out, pointing out a sighting of Jaden carried by Neos.

Upon hearing the prodigy's name, Aster gasped. "Jaden? So, he is here. I wonder what he knows about this whole Paradais Knight ordeal." He turned and headed off through the amassed crowds. _I hear you've been hanging near Kaiba Corp. _"Looks like it won't take me long to find you, Jaden."

xxxxx

Among other witnesses to the Crimson Dragon's appearance was another famous duelist. A man with navy blue hair got a close glimpse of the ancient force. His face etched with a cold, apathetic expression in a manner akin to Seto Kaiba in years past. Garbed in a black overcoat embroidered with white trimmings and sharp edges, the man - otherwise known as Zane Truesdale - turned his back and walked off at his own methodically calm pace.

"I doubt I was the only one to see that," Zane muttered calmly. "Isn't that right, Jaden?"

xxxxx

"Incredible! Who in the world could've summoned that?"

A group of middle school-aged kids grouped together as they made claim on who would duel this 'mystery duelist.' They aimed to find this specific 'duelist' and beat him in a duel to win his Crimson Dragon. The only problem... the kids couldn't decide who would duel first as a heated exchange escalated. The duelists' fiery passions ignited as they growled at each other like hungry animals.

"Who do you think could have that monster in their deck?" A man wondered, gazing at the vortex where the Crimson Dragon snaked its way into.

Another duelist quickly added. "I don't know, but let's hope none of those Paradais Knights claimed it!"

"Right, or more people will get hurt if it's in the wrong hands!"

Standing near a guardrail was a light coffee-skinned man wearing spiky, navy blue hair. An overly proud smirk etched on this duelist's face as he jumped off a boat he had boarded. Carrying a brown bag over his shoulder, the man was garbed in a short-sleeved blue shirt, white khaki shorts, and a pair of sandals. He spat out a piece of straw from his mouth, feeling his own inner duelists' spirit being renewed. The moment he saw the Crimson Dragon, he could feel his entire body tremble. Not out of fear, but out of excitement.

However, he remembered the phone call he received from Makoto. Reflecting on their phone conversation, he settled down and prayed for his wife's return from the Labyrinth test.

"As much as I feel obliged to duel right now... Mako-chan, you come first," Mako Tsunami said. "And to think... my daughter... from the future is here. I've got to at least see my kid! She's probably wondering where I am!" He shed manly tears. "What a beautiful name. Umi. That's the kind of name I'd give to a daughter! Oh, Umi-chan! Please, don't worry your little head! Father has come home!"

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Mako turned around as a short girl with long, blue hair approached him. She wore a bright yellow shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Scratching his head, he shot a blank stare at her. "Yes?"

"Are you ok? Shouldn't you be doing that at a time like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"That giant, red dragon! What do you think that could mean? I mean... someone of a high caliber dueling level would summon that kind of monster. Huh... hey! I'm talking to you!"

Mako turned around, pivoting his head around as he viewed his surroundings. "Come to think of it, you're right. I've been hearing reports of some group of thugs calling themselves Paradais Knights."

The girl blinked. "Oh, right. I also wanted to mention that. You should be careful. I hear they use something called duel cuffs and they use it to destroy a loser's duel disk. This comes after a duel, of course. So, I'd try and avoid dueling them cause they can summon real monsters."

"_Real_ monsters?"

She nodded. "Yep. So, I gave you fair warning."

"I appreciate it, girl. By the way, my name's..."

"Mako Tsunami. I know who you are," she winked as she walked by him. "I'm Blair Flannigan. I've got a few friends I have to see."

"Likewise, but let's be careful, Blair."

"Right! See ya!" Blair waved to Mako as she headed off into the city.

The spiky-haired man shrugged his shoulders and laughed heartily. "What a oddly nice girl. Well, I must be off! I'm off to find my daughter!" He sped off past a large crowd and hurried out of the dock whilst racing into Domino.

xxxxx

In another section of Domino, another Duel Academy student was present and accounted for. A teenage male, with messy, brown hair, emerged as he was garbed in a lavender formal wardrobe. Like many others, he, too, was a witness to the Crimson Dragon's brief revival.

This is Atticus Rhodes, Alexis' brother.

"Wow, I wonder if sissy watched all that," Atticus wondered as he jerked his way through the crowd. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" He finally slipped through the crowd and headed out toward the Kaiba Corp section. _Alexis said they were supposed to be in Kaiba Corp. Now if they'll let me in to see them. _"Jaden, man... can't wait to see you and the other guys again. I'm glad those Paradais jerks didn't get you. This whole thing is getting a little too crazy even for me!"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/25th Top Floor/CEO Office/4:52 PM**_

Standing out near the broken window, Caroline was quiet for the past five minutes. She didn't budge an inch from her position as Jeremiah already tied up the Paradais Knights that intruded his central office. He slowly approached the young man, prompting Caroline to jerk her arm from his reach.

"Caroline?"

"Listen, Jeremiah. I've already gotten the suspicion this place had some skeletons in the closet," she said, turning around as she intently glared into the man's remorseful eyes. At least, there were subtle hints of compassion in his eyes, but Caroline wasn't convinced. "You're not different. It's a bad idea if I were to stick around here for much longer."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked the befuddled man.

"Let's just say I'm a double agent," she proclaimed, folding her arms as she lifted her head. "No, just an undercover agent. My friends and I are onto whatever schemes your company might be perpetrating."

"Caroline...? You don't mean...?"

Caroline faced Jeremiah and held her Valkyrie Dagger in hand. "It's time I take my leave, but know this... I will be watching you. Don't forget about our meeting, Jeremiah. I hate to cut this chit-chat, but my friends need me now." With that, a cool smile smeared on the woman's face as the Sedna symbol flashed on her forehead. "We'll meet again, Jeremiah Grand." Without fear, she aimlessly threw herself out of the window and let herself fall out of the building.

Taken back by Caroline's suicidal act, Jeremiah rushed out and watched her fall. "You crazy woman..." He watched a purple light envelop the woman's body. "...more like young girl. Entering my building on your own was very brave of you. I commend your valor." A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. "You're a special girl."

Focusing on her Senshi energy, she evoked her Sailor energy and undid her disguise form.

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-up!**_"

As her blonde hair turned back to its natural brown, her disguise wardrobe was replaced with her Valkyrie Sedna armor. Gliding down toward her, Sedna's polar bear swooped down and caught Sedna. The Valkyrie Senshi sat on her spirit animal's back, allowing him to guide her out of Domino and into the Azabu-Juuban district.

"I didn't get anything more out of that man, but I don't need to be convinced that place has hidden secrets," Sedna proclaimed, reflecting back to seeing images unseen by other people and seeing Melancholia passing down the hall. "Being inside was too unsettling. That building has to be linked to the Neo-Rajita's base. That had to be Melancholia. It was no illusion, or was it? He didn't even see me."

"We'll sorry about that after we help the others deal with the Rajita."

"Yeah, the closest one I can sense is Varuna," Sedna said, carefully separating Varuna's energy from the others. "Varuna's fighting one of the generals. She's not faring well. Let's pick up the pace, my friend!"

"Yes, hang on, Sedna!"

Swerving around a tower, the polar bear carried Sedna off directly toward Azabu-Juuban. The spirit beast and the Valkyrie synchronized their energies, strengthening their bond as they merged together. As the polar bear faded and turned into a ball of light, he compressed his energies through Sedna's armor and empowered the girl. Shining white wings sprouted out of Sedna's back as she zoomed across the skies, leaving a resounding sonic boom effect.

xxxxx

Charging right into Jeremiah's office were five armed security guards. The guards frantically spread out as they saw the Paradais Knights tied up together. Jeremiah stepped behind the Knights and put his hands over the Slifer Reds, promptly confiscating their masks from the floor.

"Special delivery?" Jeremiah said with a smile.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Luckily I was able to escort a wonderful young woman out the emergency exit."

"We're glad to hear that, sir," the head security guards said, putting away his gun as he yanked up a Paradais Knight. "Pray tell. Did you take these men out?"

"Not me. Well, I made a little assistance, but that young woman who was here... she was incredible," the CEO said with enthusiasm. "She single handedly beat four of these men, all of them armed with guns. She took them on like they were nothing. She exuded a lot of raw power and talent. She would've made a better bodyguard than a reporter."

"That is amazing, but what a shame. This woman deserves an award."

"She certainly does. Oh, that Caroline," Jeremiah promptly turned his back to the security guards and faced the view of the city. A calm, seductive smile etched on the businessman's face, reflecting on Karin's last words. "You have no idea how badly I want to reward you. You deserve some credence for your heroic actions." His smile didn't fade from his face, firmly crossing his arms behind his back.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/4:57 PM**_

Valkyrie Sailor Varuna fell like a dead weight to the ground. After hitting the ground, a ton of earth exploded from the spot Varuna fell. The blonde-haired girl lied in a heap while pulling herself out of the hole. Blitzkrieg hovered 30 feet where Varuna was and lowered his right hand. A glowing green ball formed inside his palm. Bearing a big grin, Blitzkrieg threw the energy ball at his would be victim.

Varuna raised her head, her mouth gaped open in shock. She tried muscling her battle axe off the ground but to no avail.

Closing her eyes, Varuna clenched her hand around her axe and heaved upward.

"DIE!" Blitzkrieg roared... until Varuna vanished from his overall vantage point.

The blast penetrated the earth and discharged, leading to a massive explosion. Blitzkrieg pivoted his head as he saw Valkyrie Sailor Sedna appearing with an arm around Varuna.

Varuna panted, taking a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks, but I... could've taken him. You didn't need to save my ass."

"Sure, you were. You were the one dishing out the butt kicking, weren't you?" Sedna replied wryly.

The Dutch girl scoffed. "Oh shut it."

"Hey! You should give your leader more credit! She saved your sorry ass!" Blitzkrieg laughed heartily. "If she hadn't been there, you'd either be crippled or just plain dead."

"Really. I can handle him. Let me beat his sorry ass, Sedna."

The brunette nodded. "You're a little worse for wear yourself. You sure you can fight?"

"Please, I've taken worse..."

"Good. Then, let's double team," Sedna said, lifting her right arm as air particles gathered in her hand. A cool wind coalesced with the particles, forming a solidified form of energy. As she closed her hand, a ball of ice was crushed within the palm. She opened her hand and summoned a long sword forged from the broken ice. "_**Frozen-**_"

"Too slow," Blitzkrieg vanished as he swiftly reappeared behind Sedna.

"Behind you!" Varuna warned her friend.

As the general tried to punch a hole through her, Sedna vanished and caught the general by surprise. She reappeared behind Blitzkrieg, putting her sword across his throat.

A cool, wry smile formed on Sedna's face. "Excuse me? Who's _slow_ now?"

"Damn, girl. Don't scare me like that," Varuna sighed with relief.

The perturbed general phased out of Sedna's reach and reappeared 30 feet away from them.

"Ready, Varuna?"

"Let's get him."

Blitzkrieg clenched his right hand, readying himself for a two-on-one. It didn't matter to him if he was fighting one or a whole group of Kuiper Senshi. Just as long as Varuna was one of them, he would get his thrills. He coldly narrowed his eyes, shooting a hardened and feral glare at the duo.

"This just clenches it. You really can't beat me without your leader holding your hand, eh?"

Overhearing Blitzkrieg's taunts, Varuna was about to go off. Sedna put her arm out, restraining the blonde-haired Valkyrie Senshi.

"Don't let him get to you, Varuna."

"He's not making it easier."

"I know, but keep your cool," Sedna said. "You learned well enough from Quaoar how to stay cool-minded in battle, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Stay calm," she advised the Amsterdam native while tilting her ice sword. "You can never win if you go off and lose focus."

Blitzkrieg didn't hesitate any longer and zoomed toward the Senshi.

"Here he comes! Varuna, assist me!"

"I've got your back!" The blonde responded as she and Sedna rocketed forward, both of them heading off Blitzkrieg's pass.

xxxxx

While he was on a receiving end of kicks from Quaoar, Nix was knocked up into mid-air. Quaoar crossed up, meeting Nix halfway over in the air and planted a heel kick to his stomach. Orcus floated under Nix and clenched her right hand, letting her own shadow leak out and form a giant fist that enabled her to wallop Nix. Following the big punch, the demonic creature was sent sailing into the air again.

"Here I go!" Quaoar cried out as she floated over to kick Nix again.

Shaking the cobwebs out, Nix rebounded as he fired a beam. Quaoar evaded the beam but wasn't quick enough to dodge Nix's right arm. He blasted her with a punch and knocked her 30 feet from the area. The Brazilian cried out as she sailed through the air and landed far off into the park's private forest.

Orcus cried out, horrified. "QUAOAR!"

Ixion and Eris both witnessed their friend being launched away.

"Quaoar! No!" Ixion shouted.

Eris prepared to take off after Quaoar. "I'll get her!"

Suddenly, Hydra phased in front of the Kuiper Senshi duo with a sly smirk.

"Going somewhere, little girls?" Hydra smirked as she countered by shooting tendrils at them.

Eris and Ixion both yelled while being pushed back.

"Ugh! Damn it!" Orcus cursed as she flew up and tried to catch Nix with her sais.

Nix vanished and reappeared behind Orcus. He landed a punch to Orcus' back, dropping her to the ground like a deadweight. Hydra closed in over Ixion and Eris, throwing out a network of tendrils whilst pummeling them like punching bags. The three girls were in a predicament, completely overwhelmed by the Hydra and Nix pair. With Quaoar separated from the group, their team's continuity wasn't looking at that well coordinated against the two Paradais members.

"Shall we, Hydra?" Nix snickered, floating over the fallen Orcus.

Hydra answered, slyly smiling. "Destroy their precious armors? Oh, it'd be my _pleasure_."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Quaoar coughed while pulling herself from her heap. Carefully observing her surroundings, Quaoar stood upright and sensed her friends' Sailor energies from afar.

"No! They're in trouble! I have to get to them!"

Before she made another step, her ears caught wind of a small crunching noise. The noise came directly behind her, prompting her to turn around. There was no one behind her. Befuddled, the Brazilian whirled around and...

...came face to face with a flying ball with a set of yellow eyes and bat-like wings.

Quaoar jumped back with fright. "OH! What... what are you?"

The creature was a Demidevimon, who wildly flew around Quaoar's face and freaked out. The winged digimon fluttered its wings madly and scurried off through the forest as Quaoar pursued it. Quaoar ran past brushes and undergrowth to get to Demidevimon. Taking to the air, she flew up and cried to catch Demidevimon. The winged digimon slipped through her reach and hovered over her. Quaoar landed on the ground, twisting all the way around as she glared at the Demidevimon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demidevimon asked, frowning with displeasure. "Stop trying to catch me or my master will be displeased!"

"You were the one who bumped into me and who is your master?" Quaoar demanded.

At that moment, two Caimans lunged out of the bushes as they headed off Quaoar. The Brazilian quickly danced around the two Rajita soldiers, dodging their attacks. She turned, kicking one across the face. Then, she dropped down on both hands, landing spinning kicks to the second soldier. As she downed both soldiers, Quaoar sprang to her feet and steadily stood in a battle stance.

Then, a low, melancholic voice emanated from out of nowhere. "Such fluid and poetic movements. But, I see you're all alone."

"Ah! Master!" Demidevimon happily chirped as he flew toward a shadow figure standing underneath enclosed shading.

Her ears recognized the voice. For the second time, she had been drawn away from her friends and into the one Neo-Rajita general who recently invested some interest in her. Quaoar closed her eyes, meekly turning her face as she felt her body tremble. Opening her eyes, she clarified her blurry vision to get a glimpse of a melancholic face, completely devoid of emotion. She gasped, standing completing frozen in her position.

Melancholia paced forward, holding Demidevimon on his right arm. The bat-winged digimon closed his wings, settling his feet on the general's arm. Quaoar stepped back, distancing herself from the general's advancement. Summoning a pair of rose vines, she utilized her energy and forged thorns around the vines. She threw the vines across, striking Melancholia's chest. She inflicted a quick stab through the general's chest, provoking Demidevimon to lash out at the Brazilian.

"How dare you hurt my master! Why I oughta..."

"Calm yourself, Demidevimon," Melancholia quietly chided the digimon.

Then, to Quaoar's shock, Melancholia ripped the vines out of his chest. The holes inflicted by the thorn vines closed up to the Brazilian's shock. Quaoar fiercely focused her attack on Melancholia and charged at him, shooting forward with a flying kick. Melancholia sidestepped her attack, afterimaging out of the way. Quaoar passed through the general's afterimage, spinning around and delivering a leg sweep. Melancholia jumped up, standing afloat in mid-air. Confounded by Melancholia's withdrawal in retaliation, Quaoar summoned her lance.

_**'Quaoar,'**_ the maned wolf spirit visibly appeared by her master's side. _**'I sense a distress near us.'**_

"It's these two..."

_**'No! I sense another. Quaoar, on your right!' **_She openly warned the Brazilian.

Turning around, Quaoar came face to face with... a faceless black figure.

"What is this?" Quaoar exclaimed, her face confounded at the shapeless figure.

Demidevimon's smile curved like a jester. "Ehehe."

"And it begins," Melancholia added.

xxxxx

"KYA!" Uriel cried as she thrust her sword forward, hitting an afterimage from Blue Mars. She turned around, alarmed as Blue Mars stood atop of a water fountain.

Clasping both hands together, Blue Mars converged her Sailor/Youki energies to manipulate the water. As the water swirled around the Senshi, the water turned into ice and molded itself into a giant spear. Blue Mars grabbed the giant spear and threw it directly at Uriel.

"_**Ice Pike!**_" Blue Mars cried out, throwing the giant ice spear like a lightweight.

Dodging out of the ice spear's range, Uriel teleported and reappeared in mid-air.

Pressing her hands together, Blue Mars gathered more water off the ground and utilized her energies to turn the droplets into shards of ice. Waving her right hand, she manipulated the shards and launched them at Uriel. The Neo-Rajita general frantically teleported around, dodging the ice shards. Blue Mars collected a hand full of water and swallowed it, spitting dagger-like shards at the alien. Uriel forged a green barrier, letting the shards slam and dissipate into thin air.

"Aw, too bad," Uriel took a moment to recollect her breath. "You didn't even hit me once."

"Because you had to resort to a barrier," Blue Mars said, holding her ice sword.

Ryuuhi and Navi encircled each other, waiting for one another to mount their next attack.

"Your friend's not faring well with General Uriel," Navi said. "Too bad, because Uriel's ranked the weakest of the thirteen Rajita generals."

"That's nice, but do you want a cookie?" Ryuuhi scoffed as he keenly eyed his sister breaching through Uriel's barrier. "My sis and I aren't the weaklings you make us out to be. Oh, look at that." He evilly smiled as Blue Mars cut through Uriel's barrier. "It doesn't take us long to adapt against our enemies. My sis just broke through your general's defenses."

Distressed, Navi turned and saw Uriel landing with a cut on her right shoulder. "Ugh, you fool!"

"Hey," Ryuuhi remarked as he thrust his sword, catching Navi's sword and knocked it out of the alien's hands. "Throw down your guard and you lose a weapon."

Navi gritted his teeth, cursing the half-demon. "Damn you." Once Ryuuhi went for a blade thrust, the Subordinate Officer teleported out of reach, shot a beam at his sword, and pulled it back into his hand. Navi sprang back whilst recollecting his breath. "General Uriel, we might need to fall back and retreat."

Uriel concurred. "Agreed, but we were ordered to eliminate them."

"There's some battles you can't win," the Subordinate Officer replied as he sprang up into mid-air. "Besides, a lot of our men have been drastically reduced."

"Retreating already? Sorry, but escape is not an option," Blue Mars scoffed as she raced up and tried to hit Uriel.

The general teleported away from Blue Mars and reappeared next to her partner.

"Are you ok, sis?" Ryuuhi hurried over to Blue Mars.

"I'll manage," the sea green-haired Senshi admitted, observing Uriel and Navi hovering over them. "What now?"

xxxxx

Just as Hydra prepared to impale Ixion and Eris, the Senshi's armors released shining auras that blinded the tentacle woman. Then, the cobra and falcon spirits emerged while sending simultaneous blasts at Hydra. Blasting Hydra back 20 feet, the animal spirits revived their masters. As Eris and Ixion rose up, their eyes shot open as their spirit animals re-entered the girls' armors. With their strength renewed, Eris and Ixion redirected their sights on Hydra.

The same phenomenon occurred with Orcus. At the last minute, Orcus' bat spirit blasted Nix with a high-pitched scream that paralyzed the demon (and completely destroying his hearing, to boot). Nix jumped around while his hearing completely subdued. Revived by her bat spirit, Valkyrie Orcus regained her ground and recollected her strength. She shot toward Nix, nailing him with a flying kick that sent him flying into Hydra.

"Call that my Sailor O Kick!" Orcus flashed an overzealous smile. _Oh, I wish Venus were here! She'd be so proud of me!_

_**'Sailor O kick...? Kahahaha, you crazy girl, you!'**_ The bat spirit cackled like the total nutcase he truly was.

Orcus rolled her eyes. _Crazy? Puh-lease, speak for yourself. You're one to talk, you little psycho._

"GET OFF!" Hydra hissed, throwing Nix off with her tentacles. "Ugh, you three kids... were just lucky... your pets saved you."

"No, we're just not going to repeat the same mistake the Senshi made," Ixion said.

Eris threw her lasso across, ensnaring the two villains. "Give it up. We've got you."

"Nice. Now, all we need to do is finish them off," Orcus said. "Heck, we didn't even need Sedna or Varuna! And... Quaoar! You guys! I'll go find Quaoar!" With that, the Australian twirled around and jetted through the forest hastily to find Quaoar.

Only Ixion and Eris remained with the two Paradais members tied up. Eris gripped on her lasso, activating its secondary effects. Hydra and Nix sensed their own energy being drained, slowly weakening them.

"Heh, just in case you try to overpower my lasso," the Texan smirked. "Don't even try. Once honing on your source, my lasso can and will drain your power should you try anything reckless. Pretty nifty trick, huh?"

"I suppose it can't force them to tell any hidden truths, can it?"

"Nah, I wish though."

"Shame," the Nigerian shrugged.

Hydra and Nix growled as they ceased struggling, realizing how futile it was with their energy being sapped.

Then, at that exact moment, an explosion blast ignited in the skies and covered a large vicinity of the park. Everyone noticed this as they ceased fighting altogether and observed the peculiar scene unfolding.

Ixion cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Eris blinked. "Your guess is as good as mine, gal."

Hydra and Nix both realized what the explosions signified. _It's time._

xxxxx

The multiple explosions came directly from one source. Charon had one hand raised as she fired off multiple blasts that exploded, creating a signal for the Neo-Rajita and the Paradais duo to recognize.

"Good, that should do it," Charon whispered, dropping her arm as she teleported.

xxxxx

Battle Jupiter landed a punch that knocked Babbi 20 feet into the air. Catching himself in mid-air, Babbi turned and watched the explosions occur. He recognized the explosions and frowned with displeasure.

"Damn it all. It's time?" Babbi scoffed as he smugly glared over the Neo Senshi, the Sailor Quartet, and the Chimeras. "Sorry, I wish I could play with you a little longer, but time to go. You can humor me next time."

"Humor you? We were kicking your fat ass!" Mika yelled, flipping him the finger. "Get down here and let's finish this!"

"Those explosions might've been a signal," Cyber Mercury deduced.

"Where could they have come from?" wondered Adam.

Larry said. "One of his own partners I suppose."

"Yeah, he didn't come alone," Sara added.

As Babbi crossed his arms, he howled a boisterous laughter and put his hand through the air. He promptly opened a portal behind him and slipped through.

"Let's go and check on the others, guys," Summoner Venus suggested as she headed off. "C'mon!"

"Follow us, friends," Sailor Ceres asked the Chimeras.

The Neo Senshi, the Quartet, and the Chimeras fled from the scene as they departed to find the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

xxxxx

Upon witnessing the 'signal,' Uriel and Navi clarified it's meaning as they opened portals behind them.

"Retreating because you can't beat us?" Blue Mars scoffed.

Uriel pushed her hair aside and flaunted her body. "Please, I'm leaving because I don't want you to harm my beautifully gorgeous body..."

"Let's go, General Uriel," Navi growled as he pushed Uriel through her portal.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINI-" The female general whined as her voice faded once the portal sealed off.

"You Senshi won this day, but... the war hasn't even begun," Navi forewarned the twins as he flew through his portal, sealing it shut behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Blue Mars fell to one knee and healed a stab wound Uriel gave her. Ryuuhi put an arm around his sister, lifting her off the ground.

"Thanks, Ryuuhi-kun."

"You know father would prefer you standing on your toes after a battle," he said.

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled as she finished healing her arm.

"Hey, guys!" Summoner Venus' voice reached the twins.

As Ryuuhi and Blue Mars turned, they saw Summoner Venus and Battle Jupiter running toward them.

"Umi? Ai? I sensed that general's energy fade? Did you kill him or did he...?"

Battle Jupiter sadly sighed, answering Ryuuhi's inquiry. "He got away. You two. I take it the same happened with you?"

"Yeah," the twins replied, nodding admittedly.

"No sweat. Just as long as you two are here," Summoner Venus smiled, cheering the siblings up. "C'mon, the others are catching up to Ixion, Eris, Orcus, and Quaoar. Let's go."

"Lead the way," Blue Mars stated.

xxxxx

Alarmed by Hydra and Nix teleporting out of the rope, Eris and Ixion watched as the duo reappeared over them. They, like the others, forged portals behind them and slipped through. Hydra shot a sly grin, giving them a false sense of security. From first glance, Hydra vaguely seemed to know what happened with Quaoar and Orcus - namely the Brazilian. However, she didn't openly reveal anything concrete and slipped through her portal.

"This won't be our last engagement, Kuiper Senshi!" Hydra laughed heartily as her portal sealed off. "In the meantime, I'd keep my friends really close! But, make your enemies closer!" Her voice completely faded after the portal shut.

"What did she mean by... that vague remark?" wondered Eris, her face was smeared with a confounded look.

Ixion turned as she saw the Neo Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, and the Chimeras. "Who knows, but I'm sure glad everyone is ok."

"All but Varuna, Orcus, and Quaoar," the Texan replied. "What's keeping them?" _On top of that, what's taking Sedna, Neo Moon, and RJ long?_

xxxxx

Rummaging over assorted bushes, Orcus searched for Quaoar's whereabouts. To her dismay, she couldn't feel a faint of her energy anywhere. She briefly paused as she noticed someone standing next a tree.

"Can it be?" The Australian gasped as she jetted toward the figure. As she came within close range, she recognized the face and the armor. "It's you! Sailor Quaoar!"

Quaoar faintly smiled as she limped forward, holding her right arm. "Orcus..."

"Oh my god!" gaped Orcus as she hurried over and put an arm around the Brazilian. "I've got you. Damn, you look a wreck."

"I'm was ambushed, but luckily... I'm always resourceful. Thanks, Orcus."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. Let's get back with the others. They're probably worrying their little heads."

Smiling, Quaoar rested her head against Orcus' side. "So, we won..."

"For now, Quaoar," the Australian no longer seemed enthusiastic as before. "I have this bad ache in my heart. The war with these aliens... with these Paradais creeps... this is just the beginning. We need to stick together and stay secure. Are we clear, Quaoar?"

"Yes... crystal clear," the Brazilian replied, holding onto Orcus while she rocketed over the trees.

"Good, just don't faint on me, Hel," Orcus said, covering a far distance as she reached the Senshi's positions. "Here's our landing. Perfect timing."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Sedna overturned a beam launched by Blitzkrieg. She pushed a beam with her ice sword, redirecting it at the general. Phasing out of range, Blitzkrieg evaded contact with his own attack and let it smash into the earth. Valkyrie Varuna came up behind Blitzkrieg, nailing him with an axhandle smash over his rear. Blitzkrieg was dropped into the ground, falling like a deadweight as he was buried in a heap.

"Nice one, Varuna!" Sedna cried out.

Varuna smiled, clenching her right hand. "Thanks, but that's not going to be enough I'm afraid."

"I know, but this gives us a chance to finish him," Sedna said.

"Wait, let me be the one to end him," the Dutch girl insisted, her smile became an angry scowl.

Sedna carefully gauged the general's power, closing her eyes. "No... wait! Varuna!" She hurriedly rocketed at Varuna. "I'm picking up a rising energy emanating from that guy!"

"No duh! He's not finished! I'll kill him!" Varuna dashed toward Blitzkrieg, hefting her battle axe overhead. She roared out a battle cry and prepared to cut him down in a single blow.

Blitzkrieg bellowed in pitted frustration as he took a stance. "You two just signed your own wills!" Crossing his arms in front, a devilish smile smeared on his face while pillars of shining azure light surrounded him. "It's time I show you my evolution! Like I wanted to, woman! COME AT ME!" As the azure aura shrouded him, the shining flares gleaming out of the light blinded Varuna and repelled her. "Let's... END THIS! Blitzkrieg..."

Suddenly, Blitzkrieg's shining aura faded as his evolution phase was abruptly halted. Varuna opened her eyes, befuddled by the general's choice to stop. But, Blitzkrieg didn't choose to stop. Judging by Sedna's frown, she saw who halted Blitzkrieg's evolution process.

It was Melancholia, resting a hand over Blitzkrieg's back.

Incensed by Melancholia's _unwarranted_ interruption, Blitzkrieg growled and snapped at his colleague. "Melancholia...? Again? Who the hell are you to keep butting in my fights?"

"Your work is done," Melancholia proclaimed. "Our enemies have been softened up. The next time we engage them, we'll wear them down. We'll wear them down until they cannot go any further."

"That's bullshit. We're letting them go and get healed up? They're only going to get stronger..."

"You dare question the deeds of our superiors?"

Scowling out of frustration, Blitzkrieg stubbornly conceded. "Fine."

"Even if they were to recover following this incursion, they still don't have the strength to oppose our entire army," Melancholia turned his full view at Sedna and Varuna. "You two realize if I didn't stop my colleague here, he would've evolved and ripped you two into shreds."

"What's your point? You stopped him..." Sedna interjected, gripping her ice sword. "You're taking off again without a fight?"

"It'll be a matter of time before we engage, Sailor Sedna," the melancholic individual stated, forging a portal behind him and Blitzkrieg. "As you are now, you cannot hope to win against me, the generals above me, or Lord Gamera. In spite of that, even if it takes you a hundred years... the result will have the same outcome. Our gap is like Heaven and Earth."

The Ice Senshi wryly retorted. "Heaven and Earth? Guess I'll be reaching for the clouds soon."

"Unlikely," Melancholia bluntly remarked as he and Blitzkrieg walked through the portal.

Before departing, Blitzkrieg cocked his head and heatedly pointed at Varuna. "As for you, consider out fight postponed again. Next time, you're good as dead, bitch!" The portal sealed shut as the blue-haired general marched on back to the other side.

As the generals departed, the Valkyrie Kuiper duo exchanged looks. Their faces became sullen with deep concern about the impending clash with the whole Neo-Rajita army. These small-scale incursions have proved the aliens are more than enough to wear down the Senshi and their allies. A full-scale war would lead to more severe ramifications.

"You should've just let me kill him before you had to go shot your mouth off..."

"Don't blame me, Varuna," Sedna retorted. "I sense that other guy's presence. I was trying to stop you."

"Well, you heard what he said. Next time, we're in deep shit. What do we do now?"

"I... I really don't know," Sedna dreaded the highly likely possibility of a greater Neo-Rajita incursion. "I'm doing all I can, Varuna! We just need to save our strength and be ready for whatever comes our way. Besides... I think I might have found the likely doorway leading into the Neo-Rajita's base of operations."

"I was going to ask you. How did it go in that Paradais building?"

The Ice Senshi's reported her covert scrutiny of Paradais. "More than you can imagine. It was creepy. The people were too friendly. Oh, and get this... Jeremiah Grand denies any affiliation with these Paradais Knights. But then, we were attacked by Paradais Knights. I kicked their butts and saved Jeremiah, but I still don't buy into the fact those Knights intended to hurt him. And another thing his secretary closely resembled Setsuna-sama."

Listening to the entailed report, Varuna gave a blank stare. "...uh, whoa. You saw all that? Wait, a woman who looks like Setsuna?"

"Yeah, and I saw Melancholia inside."

"What?"

"But, he didn't see me. He looked transparent and there was a room that shifted... like I was looking through a mirror glass. It was like I was staring at another dimension," she furthered clarified. "I recognize shifting dimensions when I see them. I speak as a dimension hopper myself. This is the work of someone... or something. I sensed a presence I might have felt somewhere before."

"Crazy. Like what?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but I left warning him that I'd be returning. We're hitting that place again tomorrow."

"Why not tonight?"

Sedna nodded. "We need to plan out carefully. For all we know, Jeremiah might be tightening security and I don't mean through any regular means through selective security guards for hire."

"Right. Well, let's go and see to the others," Varuna said as she rocketed off while probing their friends' energies. "This way!"

Sedna took off after Varuna and flew across in mid-air. "Wait for me! I've got to report my findings to them, too!"

Once the Valkyrie duo vanished into the distance, Charon stepped out from behind a tree and wore a conceited smile.

"How nice of you to tell them of our lair, but it doesn't matter in the end," Charon's smile faded. "Melancholia, you played your role effectively. They don't suspect a thing. If they do, well, we'll be ready for them." _Oh, Karin, there's more than you suspect behind Paradais' mysteries. What you uncovered was just equivalent to skimming through a book's pages. Dig deeper, I dare you. What you'll find will be more terrifying than you can imagine, sweet child. _

Then, as she came to a stop, Charon turned and waved a farewell before teleporting from the scene.

xxxxx

Once Sedna and Varuna arrived at the center of the park, Tuxedo Kamen arrived at the last minute. They discussed Sedna's findings inside Paradais as she reviewed her experience. The Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, the Quartet, and the Chimeras drew their own conclusions regarding the Rajita's connection with Paradais. There was no denying the possibility of the Rajita headquarters linked behind a dimension doorway within the Paradais building.

Sedna raised another interesting point. She pointed out meeting and seeing Jeremiah's secretary, Sharon Rivers, and described her uncanny resemblance to Setsuna. Tuxedo Kamen's interest piqued as he listened to Sedna's entailed review.

Cyber Mercury made the first comment. "That's a lot of variables to consider."

"I'll say," Summoner Venus concurred.

"And you did this all on your own? I'm impressed," Battle Jupiter commended the Ice Senshi.

Poking his head out of his Black Knight mecha, Daiki scratched his chin. "So, we're looking at the Paradais building being the main culprit behind the latest Paradais Knight and Rajita attacks. Yeah, the pieces are starting to come together."

"Damn, you rock, girl," Eris said. "You went through all that just to confirm where those aliens might be hiding."

Orcus added. "I wish we had the fortitude like you do."

"It was a really mind-boggling experience," Sedna claimed. "And I looked really good in my disguise form. Very sophiscated and classy."

"That's nice, but get to the point," Mika miffed, a hint of impatience in her speech.

Hayata refuted against his leader's snide remark. "Be nice."

"Sorry about that."

Sara blinked, sitting down on the ground. "Interesting story."

"But, there has to be more to it than what meets the eye," Larry affirmed.

"You ought to show us how Caroline looked," Sailor Ceres said.

"Later, but Neo Moon and Raizen Jr. just contacted us. They'll be here and they can tell you what happened with their run-in with Paradais Knights," the Ice Senshi promptly stated.

"Another thing. It's about that Setsuna-look-alike you met," addressed Blue Mars. "Sharon Rivers, right?"

"That's right, sis," Ryuuhi added.

"Yeah, but I'm also beginning to see a pattern," Sedna began suspecting Setsuna's presence recently. "Is it just me or have we been hit with more Rajita attacks than before? I mean... three attacks against us made in the last 24 hours! Today, last night, and yesterday afternoon. It's no coincidence."

"What are you saying?" Sailor Vesta inquired.

Tuxedo Kamen offered his own assessment. "That Pluto might be bugged or..."

"She might not be the real Setsuna-sama," Sedna stated. "They've only attacked us ever since we found Setsuna-sama. Don't you guys find it convenient that she suddenly got a case of semi-amnesia? Or, the fact she lost her Valkyrie Dagger? Well? Am I going paranoid here?"

"We don't believe that, but Miss Setsuna... it has to be her. Luna, Artemis, Desi, and Lucy don't sense any negative vibe from her," Eris pointed out.

Sedna folded her arms and walked through the group. "Things aren't always as they appear. All of what happened has been too convenient."

"So, what do we do? Closely monitor Miss Setsuna?" Quaoar inquired, feeling groggy as she leaned against Orcus.

"Easy, girl," the Australian grabbed a hold of the Brazilian. "You told me you've been getting headaches."

"Can we get back to the shrine?" Quaoar insisted.

Turning around, Sedna sighed. "Let's go back. We can discuss this more once Princess Serenity and RJ return."

"Is Helena ok?" Adam asked as he checked over Quaoar.

Deedee quirked her right brow, staring over Quaoar in a peculiar manner. "Hmmm."

"Deedee? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, forget it," the bat shook her head.

"But, everyone. Make sure and watch Setsuna-sama. Whatever she does, are we clear?" The Ice Senshi spoke up, clarifying what everyone's job was. Burying her face in her right hand, the Ice Senshi deeply sighed. She let the stress agonize her. "Paradais... Setsuna-sama... Rajita. Ugh, could this get any worse?"

"Sedna," Tuxedo Kamen said as he put a hand over the girl's back. "Relax. You're getting too stressed."

"Just how does Sailor Moon do it?"

"She tries not to stress herself out. You shouldn't either."

The Valkyrie Ice Senshi smiled a bit. "But, I'm not Sailor Moon. I'm Sedna."

"You're doing fine, Karin. You and Chibi-Usa have been carrying the burden of full responsibility well."

Sedna sighed as she walked alongside the masked man. "For our sake, I hope the Senshi get back soon."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Paradais Building/Rooftop/5:00 PM**_

Jeremiah Grand secluded himself from his office and peers whilst security escorted the Paradais Knight to the local authorities. In peace with himself, the man reflected on his meeting with 'Caroline.'

" Caroline," Jeremiah remarked, murmuring to himself.

"Ah, ha. I knew I'd catch you up here."

Turning his head, the CEO caught Professor Frank standing a good 25 feet away from his position.

"Did you see it?" Professor Frank inquired. "That rare sight was the Crimson Dragon."

"It was a beautiful sight."

"I hope my Paradais Knights didn't rough you up too bad."

"No, not really, but I had a reporter save my life. She was an incredible fighter."

Professor Frank was flabbergasted. "She effortlessly took them down? All five of them?"

"Yes, and it was a splendid show."

"Humph, well... I suppose the Grand Knights and I will have to whip them harder into shape," the man remarked as arrogant as ever. "Still, such a foolish girl. She truly believed my Paradais Knight were going to do you harm, Mr. Grand."

"Do what you must. I have important work as CEO. I can't leave my position to play."

Professor Frank chortled, his frown curved into an evil smile. "Jeremiah, you were gambling with a huge risk."

"Gambling is the sure way of getting nothing from something, Professor Frank," Jeremiah proclaimed as he calmly walked past Professor Frank, maintaining a cool-headed demeanor. "Look at it this way. Sharon is monitoring them as we speak. Then, when the time is right... my secretary will show them what kind of game she's playing." He stopped, smiling earnestly. "This will be fun. I haven't had this much excitement in _years_ since bringing this company out of the rubble. Professor Frank, do you wish to raise the stakes and continue playing this game?"

"Yes, sir," the man bowed.

Jeremiah smirked. "Good. Now, how about a drink? It's on me."

Dumbfounded by the man's offer, Professor Frank was nonetheless obliged to accept. "Thank you."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Venus, Mars, and Jupiter: Let's go and hit that base hard. Not only will we get your Senshi powers back, but we're all getting our new Valkyrie armor upgrades!

Moon, Mercury, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune: Right!

Athenamon: Mobilize toward the enemy base and retrieve the Orb of Minos!

Yusuke: As we arrive in the Makai, we briefly chat with good ol' Enki, Yomi, and Mukuro. Oh, and our old pals from the Dark Tournament show up.

Kurama: After a few friendly words, we march our way toward the portal linking the Makai and the Meikai.

Hiei: We embark on a perilous journey in an unfamiliar world. But, the stench of blood and rottening corpses still remains.

Kuwabara: Hiei is going all cryptic on me. He's creeping me out.

Rio: Here we come, Meikai. Kyo, our paths will inevitable cross.

Long: Demon Knights! Come forth. Our enemies are about to breach our realm. Let's show them how we greet visitors entering the Meikai.

Kyo: So, little brother is coming here? Pleasant.

Vigor: Only Kohana remains in the human world.

Tsukiyomi: The girl will come later.

Ninja Mercury: There's the Armagedos Base and all security defenses are offline... albeit temporarily.

Mars: It's better than nothing. Let's head out, everyone!

Athenamon & Swordswoman: AMAZONS, HEAD FORTH!

Ninjadramon & Herodramon: DRA-WARRIORS, GO!

Alphamon: Fight with all your might, Royal Knights!

Ninja Senshi: Time to utilize guerilla tactics!

Amazoness clan: Allow us to show you the Amazonian way of guerilla warfare!

Ninja Moon: Next on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Striking Armagedos Base! Entryway to the Meikai! **_

Toad: What's this? Defenses are down?

Vipris: Even worse, the invading forces are hitting this base from all sides!

Nagah: Secure the perimeters. Leave me and the top three generals to deal with the Senshi.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yes, that ends this Neo-Rajita incursion.

Just an important note, this story will be taking a temporary hiatus. I don't know for how long, but I'm giving my beta, LazerWulf, a chance to edit Chapters 17-19. Afterwards, he'll catch up and edit Chapter 20. For the record, I've written up to Chapter 27. So, expect some quick update releases in the fall/winter (depending on how much work my beta can get done).

In the meantime, I'll be writing the _**Underworld Special Gaiden**_, which covers Himura and Kotori's past. That and I'll be working a little more in the _**Gaiden **_section. That should tide you guys over until _**Dawn of Chaos **_is updated again (the hiatus shouldn't be that long of a wait, I'll make it so).

Well, what can I say? A lot of stuff happened. I hope it wasn't too difficult to follow? Yes? No?

Jeremiah's an interesting guy, isn't he? Without any doubt, we'll see more of him.

We end another battle and we're heading toward another imminent fight. The Neo-Rajita/Armagedos Base vs. the Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors, the Amazons, and the Royal Knights. Expect a lot of action as usual. C'mon it's me. When can you not expect a lot of action in a story? :D

On the Duelists' side, we have several debuts. Atticus, Blair, and Zane finally make their YuYuGiDigiMoon debuts. Oh, and Mako Tsunami returns. I'm still figuring out how to unite him and Umi together. It'll happen, but just picking the appropriate moment to do so.

The Crimson Dragon appears! Can I get a _yay_? ;)

Next time, more action and exposition. The Demon Priests return after a long absence! Be there.

Send a review when you're done. Take care and stay gold.


	20. Strike Armagedos Base! Entryway Meikai!

**A/N:** Has it been three months? Anyway, this story is back in full force starting now. I have this along with Chapters 21-27 to tide us through the rest of the year and January. That should be enough to hopefully make up for lost time.

Anyhow, the Senshi team with the Dra-Warriors, the Amazons, and a few Royal Knights as they raid the Neo-Rajita's Armagedos Base. Just to get the Orb of Minos. Will they succeed? Find out. ;)

Ah, and we'll follow Yusuke's group as they meet with the Makai heads. And the Demon Priests make their (on-screen) return. They've been inching to get back into the story since Chapter 11.

Sorry for the hiatus, but here we are back with more _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 20

_**Striking Armagedos Base! Entryway to the Meikai! **_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Outside the Amazon Kingdom/5:05 PM**_

Once news broke out that the Orb of Minos was stolen, the Amazons and Dra-Warriors issued for their able-bodied soldiers to gather outside the Amazon Kingdom. With three hours to spare, the groups rounded their amassed forces. In the absence of Imperialdramon, the Dra-Warriors were issued orders from Ninjadramon and Herodramon. Athenamon and Swordswoman took command of their Amazon sisters.

Amongst the notable Dra-Warriors present included Flamedramon, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Samuridramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon, Luster Dragon, and various Digimon/Duel Monster Dragon-types.

"Is this really an emergency situation? Should we even be here?" Flamedramon folded his arms.

Samuridramon bluntly answered. "The Orb of Minos was taken, you fool! Of course, it's a drastic situation!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon interjected. "Those blasted Rajita were responsible."

"Let's make sure and hit those creeps hard!" Armed Dramon bellowed.

Luster Dragon scoffed. "Good luck with that. We've already lost too many Dra-Warriors as they tried to get close to Armagedos Base." He solemnly nodded. "Yep, a fitting name. Anyone who steps foot near it..." He waved a thumb across his throat. "They're goners."

"On top of that, breaching through their security there is nearly impossible," Panzerdramon commented. "They've got firewalls up the wire."

Suddenly, all eyes fell on the approaching Minotarumon army led directly by Golden Minotarumon. The beast men bellowed in unison, throwing their arms up and shouted battle cries.

"Sheesh, we're not even out in the battlefield yet and they're already ready to go," Luzdramon remarked, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm eager to go," Samuridramon said, readily grasping her sword's sheath. "And it'll be an honor to work with the Amazons."

"Not to mention the Sailor Senshi. Look up there!" A Veedramon pointed up at the Ninja Senshi and the Valkyrie Senshi trio. "We're doing this for them. They among others helped to save our world. Now, it's our turn to repay the favor."

"Wait..." Flamedramon narrowed his eyes directly at Valkyrie Sailor Mars. _That face. She looks familiar. Wait, could she be the one who turned into Yami Houou? _"You guys..."

"What's up, Flamedramon? C'mon, loosen up!" Luzdramon slapped his fellow Dra-Warrior's back, nearly throwing his back out.

Flamedramon snapped. "Ow! Cut it out!"

"Dra-Warriors! Listen up!" Herodramon yelled out, raising his voice whilst getting the masses to face him and Ninjadramon. "You're all aware of the situation. With the Amazons and the Senshi's aid, we're heading toward no mon's land."

Ninjadramon declared. "While most of us will be hitting them hard, others will need to breach through that base. That's why we have an expert that'll figure a way to lower their security defenses." He attentively turned toward Ninja Mercury. "Our hopes of breaking into their base will lie in her hands. Please, all technical experts assist her with the best of your capabilities! Am I clear?"

"Are we clear?" Herodramon roared.

"AS YOU SAY!" The Dra-Warriors shouted in unison, their echoing roars were carried along by the wind.

Ninja Mercury awkwardly stood frozen and sweatdropped. "Thank you... I... appreciate your help."

"Heh, look at Mercury," Venus chortled.

Ninja Moon giggled. "I know, but she'll do well. Our Mercury can solve practically any problem."

"Amazon sisters!" Athenamon shouted as the unified cries of her sisters answered her address. "Let's give the Rajita something to remember us by!"

Swordswoman addressed to her Amazoness clan. "For our fellow sisters, the Sailor Senshi, we will restore the Orb of Minos back to its secured keeping!"

"YES, OUR QUEENS!" The warrior women responded, their cries were as loud as the Dra-Warriors'.

Standing amongst Athenamon's sisters were D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Witchmon, and numerous female Digimon types. The Duel Monster Amazoness army consisted of hundreds of Amazoness Paladin, Blowpiper, Fighter, Archer, Chainmaster, Trainer, Unfriendly, Amazoness Archers and numerous standard Amazoness warriors. Gravekeeper's Assailant stood at the forefront of the group.

"Let's take back what was wrongfully confiscated!" D'Arcmon declared, raising her sword into the air.

Mermaimon added. "You got that right!"

Fighter smashed her fists together, staring toward Jupiter. "Let's give the Senshi all the help they'll get!"

"Of course, since they've been initiated as part of our sisterhood," Archer said, eyeing Mars from a distance.

Chainmaster whirled her chain around, firmly gripping it in her hands. "We stick through to the end for our sisters." She shot a smirk toward Venus.

Paladin shifted her view at Mercury. "Indeed."

Unfriendly unsheathed her sword and eyed Uranus. "Yes."

Blowpiper winked toward Neptune. "Let's do this."

Trainer knelt over, petting her Amazoness Tiger. "Saturn, let's get your powers back."

Sely and her seven sisters threw up their arms into the air, posing exactly like the Senshi used to. "In the name of our sisterhood, let's punish those infernal Rajita!" They did the exact pose Sailor Moon used to do, inciting awkward stares from the Senshi.

"I can't wait. The Rajita are going to be surprised to see us storm their stronghold!" Venus said, brimming with confidence.

Ninja Neptune shook her head. "Indeed, Venus."

"They're going to think twice taking the Orb after all the hard work we went through!" Ninja Moon openly decreed.

Folding her arms, Mars mumbled angrily. "I'll be more than happy to take my frustrations out on those two creeps."

Athenamon cleared her throat, garnering everyone's attention. "Yes, well... we begin to mobilize toward the enemy base! Members of the Royal Knights will meet us on ahead. It's time to move forward!"

With that, the unified Digimon/Duel Monster army roared out in unison - signifying their strong alliance that was forged since the first Rajita conflict. With their trusts and bonds stronger than ever, even the Neo-Rajita may think twice to underestimate their enemies. The atmospheric mood was poignant, rejuvenating the Senshi's fighting spirits. The Senshi being apart of this unified army helped bolster their chances to breaching through the impenetrable Armagedos Base.

The Valkyrie Senshi trio addressed to the Ninja Senshi. "This is our one and only chance to get our full Valkyrie Level-2 Armors. We can't mess this up! On top of that, you guys can regain your Senshi powers!"

"So, are we clear? No more failures!" Venus shouted.

"Though, I'm the leader... wait the heck," Ninja Moon conceded. "I'll let you lead us, Venus. Lead us to victory."

"Victory's my middle name," Valkyrie Venus winked.

Ninja Saturn replied. "At long last, our fears will be alleviated after we regain our powers."

"But, to do so, we'll have to enter their base," Ninja Uranus said. "Mercury, it's all on you."

Ninja Mercury smiled. "I won't let you own, girls."

"We know you won't," Valkyrie Jupiter added.

Valkyrie Mars clenched her right hand. The memories of Hydra destroying their armors were ingrained in her mind.

"Mars," Ninja Moon walked up behind the Miko Senshi. "Let's make this count."

The Miko Senshi added with a reassuring nod. "Right." _Neo-Rajita. Gamera. We're coming. Get ready._

"ONWARD!" Athenamon, Swordswoman, Herodramon, and Ninjadramon yelled in unison.

All able-bodied warriors raised their arms (or limbs of any sort) in the air and hollered. "MARCH!"

xxxxx

_**Battle Gear Room #12/5:09 PM**_

Standing around in one of the many Amazonian rooms, Sely, Hermy, Ary, Zey, Aphy, Ourany, Poseidy, and Crony finished getting dressed in their new battle gear. The eight women put on their fighting gloves, tightening their fists. They all wore distinctive skin tight outfits that hugged their hard and toned bodies. Their tops were sleeveless halter tops, which covered their chests, leaving their midriffs and stomachs uncovered. They wore leather battle skirts that reached a few inches above their thighs and left their feet uncovered with no footwear. They wore tight, white gloves, which tightened as their fists clenched.

Sely sheathed a sword through a holster behind her back.

Hermy readied her tonfas, fastening them to a belt around her waist.

Ary tied a bow and a quiver filled with arrows behind her back.

Zey fastened a white headband around her forehead, smashing her fists together.

Aphy whirled her chain, throwing it over her right shoulder.

Ourany tied a red headband around her forehead and put a small dagger inside a holster.

Poseidy threw her hair back and placed an orb inside a satchel.

Crony whirled a long double-bladed instrument and held it by her side.

"Are we ready, guys?" Sely said, turning as she faced her team. "Let's go out there and get the Orb of Minos back. The Senshi need it and we'll do all we can to make sure they get their full powers back. Are you with me?"

The female warriors cried out in unison. "Yeah!"

Sely smiled as she pushed open the door. "Right! Let's take the fight to these invaders in the name of our kingdom!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/5:10 PM**_

Meanwhile, a peculiar and curious Rajita separated herself from her own colleagues. She came on her own accord in search of the new Spirit Detectives. Namely Yui, Yui, Kohana, and Aoshi.

Lien came out of her hiding place and flew over to sit atop of the condo building's rooftop. She lied back, staring off at the beautiful afternoon skies. Unlike her peers, she enjoyed the scenery in the human world and was captivated with the level of human activity. Most of all, she wanted to find Yui and company to confront them after 'saving' them from a Shadow Guardian.

Curiously blinking at a fly buzzing around her face, Lien shot up and swiped the insect away from her face.

"Ok, Lien's getting tired of sitting down," the alien teen remarked as the fly landed on her force, causing her to twitch her own nose. "And these bugs are getting a little annoying."

Suddenly, something started moving inside her backpack. A head poked out of the bag, revealing a cat-like creature. The animal jumped out. It looked like a three-tailed, brown-and-white furred cat. Its blue eyes caught wind of another fly that buzzed around its face. The cat-like animal swatted the fly aside with his red claws. This cat was no ordinary domestic cat, if one figured it out by noticing its three-tails. It was a digimon, specifically one carrying an X-Antibody.

"Lien, aren't we supposed to be looking for these humans you mentioned?" The cat digimon asked, sitting by Lien's feet.

The alien girl nodded, kneeling over as she scooped the cat in her arms. "I am, TobuCatmon. But, there are too many people. Lien can't even imagine where they could be." She sighed sadly. "I think I might go back and see Nagah-sensei. She must be worried."

"Then, let's go."

Before Lien settled with her decision, she overheard familiar voices from the other night. She whirled around instinctively as she poked her head. She stared down, watching a group of four teens and a Dark Gabumon conversing with each other. Most notable of the teens was a dark-haired girl wearing a ponytail and a redhead tomboy.

Lien's eyes lit up like stars. "It's them."

"Are those the humans you want to see?" TobuCatmon asked.

"Yes, especially the one with the red hair," the alien's cheeks flushed. "Something about her... makes Lien's spirits bright. She reminds me so much of Nagah-sensei."

"Really? So, how are we going to see them? Don't they know we're the enemy?"

"I saved them from a bad guy," Lien said. "I think they can openly accept Lien. If they don't... I can try and convince them!" She stood up, smiling proudly as her eyes continually lit up.

The cat digimon sighed. "Good luck with that, Lien."

"Lien doesn't need luck. I will see them," the adamant alien girl nodded, her irresistible urge to see Kohana and Yui wouldn't be denied. Lien would ensure she confronts the new Spirit Detectives.

Just then, Cammy caught wind of a presence as her Miko senses kicked in. She looked up and noticed no one on the roof.

"What is it, Cammy-chan?" Aoshi inquired.

The young Miko replied. "Nothing. I thought I sensed something nearby. It's not a Youki, but just something very peculiar."

"Well, the Rajita just attacked again earlier," Rei's sister affirmed. "Everyone's ok, but I think I'll go back to at least check on my niece and nephew."

Yui asserted. "Sure, the rest of us can hang here at Kohana's place. Botan said she would be checking back with us before Koenma returns."

"So, Cammy-chan. How do you feel seeing your niece and nephew from 1,000 years in the future?" Dark Gabumon addressed.

"Awkward, in spite of the fact their future counterparts are older than me," Cammy replied. "But, I love them just the same as their smaller selves."

The Lycan teen promptly stated. "Make sure and call us when you reach to the shrine."

"With the Rajita and Meikai creeps running around, you never know," Yui said as she put an arm around Kohana. "Don't worry about us. We're gonna have loads of fun watching movies at her place."

"You just want to call dibs on my brother's HD-TV and his Blu-ray collection," Kohana scoffed.

As the four children continued chattering, Lien lied back on the roof to keep herself from being seen. She held TobuCatmon against her stomach as her face brightly lit up.

"Did you see that Dark Gabumon?" TobuCatmon asked. "It looks just like Lobo's Gabuhime. How curious... now, I want to meet that Dark Gabumon."

"They're staying in this place? Well, Lien suppose we can hang out here for a bit, TobuCatmon."

"Out here...? All night?"

Lien giggled, holding TobuCatmon up in her arms. "No, silly. We're going to crash their party and join them!"

"Is that such a good idea...?"

"Why not? Don't you want to meet Dark Gabumon?"

"Well, I don't know. Yes? Maybe?"

The alien girl shot up, sitting down on the roof while holding TobuCatmon in her lap. "Let's surprise them, TobuCatmon. What do you say?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing..."

"Relax. Lien definitely knows what's best for us," Lien winked. "Besides, Nagah-sensei always told to build strong friendships with people."

"But, with humans?"

Lien nodded. "That's right. This is a good way to start." She poked her out again and watched as the teens (and Dark Gabumon) headed inside the condo. "For now, we wait."

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/Lobby/5:12 PM**_

Upon returning from rescuing Akiza and Luna, the Signers returned at the front of Kaiba Corp. They parked the bikes, leaving them for Raphael and company to examine. Yugi, Joey, and Jaden arrived shortly after the Signers (and Leo) did. Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Morpheous, Mai, Max, Sam, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Carly came down the hall to greet the return of their friends.

"Guys! We're ok!" Jaden hollered out, waving to his friends and the others.

"Thank goodness, Jay!" Syrus called out. "But, hey... what was that red dragon we saw on the TV?"

"Jack! Oh, Jack!" Carly cried as she sped toward Jack and threw her arms out, embracing him in comical fashion. "You're all fine! Oh, since... when are you ever fine. I mean... hot! I mean..."

Jack hugged Carly, patting the hyperactive girl's back. "Ease down, Carly. I'm ok."

"But, I saw the Crimson Dragon on TV, Jack."

"It's true," Yusei answered as he and the other Signers revealed their Dragon Marks. "We were the ones to summon the Crimson Dragon."

"I was freaking speechless. There I was... witnessing one of the coolest looking dragons!" Joey proudly told his side of the story. "But, of course, it'll never be cool as my dragons."

Yugi chuckled. "Right."

"Well, I think our suspicions might be right," Yusei confirmed. "The Paradais building is definitely holding secrets. Don't you find it convenient that we were attacked by Paradais Knights while we waited outside that building for Karin?"

Max scoffed, furrowing his brows. "Way too convenient."

"This is no coincidence," Sam said. "Seto's always had bad vibes regarding that building. I got a call from Mokuba. They said they'll be returning here shortly. An hour or two at most.

"Good to hear. In the meantime, we just have to wait until Princess Serenity contacts me," Yusei clarified to everyone. "Let's not try anything until we get feedback from what Karin discovered. We should be receiving a response later tonight."

"After reading Chibi-Usa's response, I was relieved Karin made it out of there alive," Akiza said.

"But, c'mon... let's talk about that Crimson Dragon!" Joey hyped up the ancient monster's revival. "Man, it was like watching the Egyptian Gods coming to life all over again!"

"Wish we could've been there to see it," Tea said.

Tristan scratched the back of his head. "Tell me about it. Joey gets all the fun."

"Until then let's wait for Seto and Lyn to return," Yugi suggested.

"LEXI!" An overzealous, boisterous voice rang out behind the group.

Out of all the duelists, Alexis was the first to recognize that boisterous cry. She folded her arms behind her back and sweat-dropped awkwardly as Syrus and Hassleberry noticed her fidgeting. Jaden whirled around as Atticus standing in front of him.

"Jaden!"

"Atticus?"

Alexis exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Atticus?"

"I came looking for you! I heard you, Jaden, and the gang were seen here!" Atticus said.

"Um, who in blue hell is that?" Joey gawked at the ever-enthusiastic older brother of Alexis. "He's nuts!"

"Aren't you going to go over and see your bro?" Hassleberry asked, facing Alexis.

Syrus chuckled. "Thank the heavens my brother doesn't act like that."

"It's good to see you, Atticus," Jaden said.

"Likewise, Jaden," he said. "I see Syrus and Hassleberry have been with you."

"Chazz is here. Well, he's not down here, but he's here," Jaden added.

"Right. Anyway, Alexis..." Atticus hurried toward his sister and hugged her. "OH, LEXI! You have no idea how worried I was!"

Alexis sighed, giving in to her nutcase of a brother. She hugged him, "It's ok, Atticus. I'm ok. Jaden and the others have been with me this whole time."

"Good to hear," he said.

"What the heck is going on?" An obnoxious voice belonging to Chazz shouted from down the lobby. Chazz walked through the crowd and saw Atticus hugging Alexis. "Um, ok." He turned away. "Nothing to see here then. It's just that Alexis' dork of a brother."

"Sis," Leo whispered to Luna.

"Huh?"

"Just hope I never... EVER... turn out as nutty as him! Just sock me in the face if it ever happens!"

Luna blinked in befuddlement. "Uh... ok?"

"Whether he's crazy or not, it's good to see family come together," Yugi said. "Atticus?"

"You must be the legendary Yugi Muto," Alexis' brother addressed to the King of Games. "And to be surrounded by the first generation of Domino City Duelists. It's an honor. What are we all doing here?"

"I take it you've heard the reports about the Paradais Knights?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I have. That's why I came here. The reporters said Jaden, my sis, and a bunch of Duel Academy students came here."

"Wait until we tell you everything, Atticus," Jaden proclaimed as he escorted Atticus down the lobby. "You're not going to believe it. You thought the whole mess with the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light was crazy? Get ready for another adventure."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:30 PM**_

Later, as Neo Moon and Raizen Jr. returned, they regrouped with the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, and company. As all members were inside the shrine, Karin, Tyra, Koori, and Ryuuhi were outside conversing with Chibi-Usa, Diana, and Raizen Jr.

"So, you see. That Paradais building is more than one can imagine. You'd believe me if you were in my shoes," Karin briefly described what he experienced under disguise. "There was a woman who shared a close resemblance to Setsuna-sama. And that Jeremiah Grand... he's totally creepy. I mean... he's a very good-looking man, but just something about him rubs me the wrong way. He had such a fake smile, too."

Raizen Jr. listened as he sat by Chibi-Usa's side. "Man, we're glad you made it out of there."

"You were very brave doing that, Karin," Chibi-Usa said. "My mother would be proud of you."

"Thanks, but I don't need medals," the brunette said with a modest smile.

Tyra added. "So, is there any doubt? That building is hiding the door leading to those aliens' base? And these Paradais Knights. We need to go and hit that building soon before anymore invasions take place."

"Karin, you said this all has happening since we found Pluto," Chibi-Usa apprehensively implied. "You think they're using her? Could Pluto really not be her?"

Karin shook her head. "I wish I knew, but I suggest we all keep an eye on her."

"Agreed," Koori concurred. "Usa-chan, we'll monitor Setsuna-sama. Leave that burden with us."

"Thanks, you guys..." The pink-haired princess lowered her face, resting her chin over her hands.

"Meanwhile, we all plan how we're going to infiltrate that building," Ryuuhi suggested. "Usa-chan, contact Yusei as soon as you can. We need to plan this discreetly."

"Right," replied Chibi-Usa, a determined look washed away any doubts she might have. From the corner of her eye, she keenly observed Setsuna staring at the sakura trees. "Pluto, what are you thinking right now?"

xxxxx

After collecting sakura petals, Setsuna passed through the garden alone. The backdoor opened as Helena walked out to rub her head.

"These headaches... such a pain," Helena shook her head.

Setsuna smiled, addressing to the Brazilian. "You've done fine work. You and the other girls have made us proud. Be sure and tell Karin I'm proud of her. Would you do that for me, Helena?"

Piercing a calm stare at the green-haired woman, Helena complied. "I'll do that."

"Take care of that headache. We'll need you again should the enemy attack."

"Yes. Thank you for your concern," Helena answered, tying up her hair into a ponytail.

As Helena stepped inside the shrine, Setsuna's smile faded as her eyes slightly changed color.

"Yes, very good. Melancholia, I'm impressed," the woman murmured as she strolled through the garden, humming to herself.

Unbeknownst to Setsuna, Tyra stayed hidden behind a side wall. She overheard Setsuna and Helena's brief exchange. Most of all, she noticed an 'peculiar' behavior from Helena herself. Very rarely was Helena ever talkative toward Setsuna. The 'headaches' seemed to become a noticeable and frequent behavioral pattern.

The blonde-haired teen recollected her thoughts. _Now Hel's acting weird? She's never gotten frequent headaches. And she rarely speaks with Setsuna alone. _Clasping both hands together, Tyra gritted her teeth. "What the hell is going on here?"

xxxxx

_**Makai/Enki's Palace/5:35 PM**_

Upon arriving at Enki's palace, the Spirit Detectives were seated around a round table - one that took up space in the center. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara sat on one side whilst Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya sat on an opposite end. Enki was seated on the center chair with his wife Koko - a green-haired, human-like demon - sitting next to him while chugging a bottle of sake. Mukuro sat on another end with her top general Kiren, a demon concealed inside an armored suit, standing by her side. Yomi sat down with his son Shura. The child has slightly grown in height and stature, now being a teenager.

"Yusuke Urameshi and company, we're glad you all could come on such short notice!" Enki joyfully greeted the group. "Ho, ho, and I see you even brought others to accompany you!" He pivoted his head toward Kuwabara, Mizuno, Brimstone, Rio, and Maya. "I remember seeing all of you after the Taiyoukai threat was diverted! Welcome..."

"Oh, can it and let's get this over with!" Koko shouted at her husband whilst in a drunken state. Tints of red covered the tipsy woman's cheeks, which became a clear indication she was drunken.

Kuwabara covered his nose, smelling the alcoholic air coming from her. "Ugh, she's completely drunk! I can smell it from over here!"

Yusuke laughed it up. "Yeah, that's the first thing I said when I met her."

"Mukuro-sama," Mizuno addressed the former ruler. "It's good to see you."

"You're looking well," Mukuro answered. "Hiei, how's the Miko been?"

"Well," Hiei said, not moving an inch since sitting down. "My kids from the future have arrived."

"Hmmm, just as you've told me. In the event we divert this crisis, you should introduce their future counterparts to me."

Kurama acknowledged Yomi's presence. "It's been a while, Yomi. I can see your son has gone through many _changes_ since we last met." He made eye contact with Shura. "Shura, have you trained well?"

"I'm quickly approaching my father. One day, I hope to challenge you and Yusuke," the demon acknowledged, his voice was slightly deepened following puberty. He eyed mostly Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. "You three especially. I want to test the fruits of my training on you three. Care to accept?"

"Bring it on, junior!" Yusuke readily accepted, his battle spirit lit up like a flame. "Just know I won't go easy on you now."

Shura stood up from his seat. "If my father beat you, then I should be able to take you!"

"Shura," Yomi strictly chided his son. "Now isn't the time for such foolishness. We have more crucial matters at hand."

"Right, I'm sorry, father."

As Shura took his seat, Maya carefully analyzed the setting as she sensed overwhelming Youki from each of the Makai natives. Though her battle power was at a low S-class, she couldn't measure up to any of the famous Makai warriors.

"Maya, are you ok?" Kurama asked Maya, who caressed her own temples. "If you need to lie down..."

"I'm fine. It's just been so long since I've felt such strong Youki," she reassured the red-haired half-demon. Adjusting her posture, she leaned back. "Thank you for your concern, Shuichi. I'll manage."

"Are we all ready to discuss the matter regarding our gravest dilemma?"

Once Enki reminded them of the reason for the assembly, the entire room became silent. Not one individual opened their mouth, even Enki's wife ceased drinking. Yusuke rested his chin against his fists and waited.

"Wait, why are there humans amongst us?" Kiren asked, meticulously facing Kuwabara and Rio. "Should they even be here?"

"They're here, because they aided us during the Taiyoukai crisis," Mukuro answered her general, silencing him with a cold stare.

Yomi added. "Most importantly, the young man sitting next Mizuno and Brimstone is Rio Kuroshishi. His brother is a loyal soldier to the Demon Priests. Rio possesses the Demon Sun Stone, implanted him in by the Demon Priests."

Enki nodded as he directly turned and faced Rio. "Yes, and he is the key that will direct us to the Demon Priests' location. He and his younger sister are the only ones in the living world to have ever escaped the Meikai alive."

Maya spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm no longer technically full human. If you're implying..."

"Relax," Enki laughed. "We've seen you and your Chimera friends compete in the Makai tournament. You're a half-alien Chimera, correct?"

"Yes."

Yusuke chuckled. "Relax, Maya. In their eyes, you're a freak just like me and the rest of them."

"Right," Maya sighed. "I am a freak show."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Mizuno snickered, teasing Kurama's girlfriend.

"Anyway, we're digressing here," Enki cleared his throat. "Back to the Meikai. You want to know where to locate the tunnel linking this world and the Meikai?"

With that, the Spirit Detectives' faces contorted as Enki clarified what they came to learn about. They came to Makai for one purpose: to learn of the doorway connecting Makai and Meikai. It was a forgone conclusion that this 'wormhole' entrance was discovered.

"We've located the doorway," Enki confirmed, staring toward Yusuke and his group. "35 kilometers from where we're situated, northwest from my quarters. We'll take you there right now."

"Now?" Kuwabara gulped. "Shouldn't we like prepare… cause we just got here."

"Let's move," Yusuke insisted as he stood up from his seat. "We don't have time to prepare, right? All we need to plow right through and smash some heads in."

"Not quite," Enki said.

"Prince Koenma has already filled you in on the details regarding the Meikai's environment," Yomi sternly affirmed. "You've been given tools to enable you to travel through this foreign land."

Kurama nodded, undoing his left sleeve whilst revealing a wrist device. "We've come prepared. Rest assured, Yomi."

"Good. Prepared as always, Kurama."

"No, you can't simply run in and start getting reckless," Mukuro chided Yusuke. "You're entering a world you and your cohorts are unfamiliar with."

"She's got a point, guys. We need to use our heads," Mizuno said.

Brimstone added, his voice deepening as he turned toward Yusuke and the others. "The Demon Priests are anticipating our arrival."

"What he said," Mizuno chuckled, patting Brimstone's back.

"Mind leading the way for us?" Yusuke asked, pivoting his head as he faced Enki, Yomi, and Mukuro. "The longer we wait, those bastards will already be planning to hatch some plan."

"Well, you guys can't go yet…" Enki jovially laughed, prompting the Spirit Detectives to stare at the Makai ruler awkwardly. Even now, it seemed out of place to be the Makai's official ruler with his overly jovial demeanor. "But, surely you wouldn't go without saying hi to some old friends?"

A boisterous roar howled from behind a set of doors behind Enki. "WHERE IS HE AT? YUSUKE, YA ROYAL PAIN IN THE REAR!"

Coming out from a backdoor, Chuu stormed out flailing his arms about with a bottle of sake. The drunkard charged toward Yusuke, putting him a friendly headlock. Rinku, Touya, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka filed into the room as the mood became uplifting. The other Spirit Detectives got up and greeted their old Dark Tournament rivals.

"Kurama, good to see you again," Touya shook the redhead's hand. He noticed Maya standing by Kurama's side. "I saw you at the Makai Tournament."

"Maya. Pleased to meet you," she introduced herself. "I'm Kurama's girlfriend."

"Ah, so this is Kurama's girl?" Rinku, now slightly taller and mature-looking, walked up, poking his head while examining the Chimera. "Yeah, we met at the last Makai Tournament! Good to see you again."

"Yes, good to see you all…" Maya slightly smiled.

Shishiwakamaru acknowledged Yusuke and Hiei. "So, we'll be working together."

"Man, it's good to see you guys again!" Yusuke cackled as he reversed Chuu's hold, applying his own headlock on the drunkard. "I can't believe we'll be going to Meikai together! Hell yeah!"

"Those Demon Priests wanna fight?" The drunkard demon incoherently rambled on. "We'll bring it to 'em, mate!"

"Is this wise, father?" Shura inquired to Yomi. "Aren't these the same demons who all lost in the last tournament? Shouldn't we need stronger and more capable demons to aid Yusuke?"

"They insisted on aiding Yusuke and his group," affirmed Yomi, smiling a little. "We've granted them their wish."

"I suppose you did so to shut them up, but… can they seriously be any help against these Demon Priests?" The young demon wondered, observing Chuu and his cohorts. "Well, father?"

"Let's trust in their abilities, young Shura," Enki insisted. "I wouldn't have chosen them if for any other reason than to aid Yusuke's unit."

"Suzuka, you better be in awe when I show you my beautiful new sword," Kuwabara gloated, referring to his Dimension Sword.

The snooty demon snorted. "You forgot to put _Beautiful _in front of my name, you moron. Its blasphemy when one doesn't refer to me by my proper title!"

"Whoops, guess it must've slipped my mind?" The orange-haired human remarked.

"You liar! And you should thank me for that Trial Sword!"

"Ok, girls, that's enough," Mizuno stepped in between Kuwabara and Suzuka. "Or, do I need to discipline you?"

Kuwabara and Suzuka both scoffed, turning away as they avoided invoking the half-sea dragon's hidden wrath. Yusuke and Chuu rambled on, discussing about their lives after the Makai Tournament. Hiei, along with Shishiwakamaru and Brimstone, stood on the sidelines whilst letting their colleagues reminisce about the old times.

Sniffing the alcohol from Chuu's breath, Koko growled. "Is that the special brand he's drinking?"

"Now, now, dear…" Enki tried to calm his wife down. "Now isn't the time."

"Yes, yes, while it's nice to have these reunions, we have work to do," Mukuro announced to Yusuke and Chuu's groups. "I should get you all escorted to the doorway. Just follow our lead."

"Is everyone ready and well-equipped?" Yomi inquired.

"We're ready as we'll ever be," Yusuke confirmed, nodding his head.

With that, Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi stood up from their seated positions whilst heading out through the backdoor Chuu and company used. Leading the path through the room, their generals and cohorts followed. Then, Yusuke and Chuu's groups ventured forward and followed the Makai natives through a long stairway.

"Yusuke," Rio mumbled as he advised Raizen's descendant. "We must be careful. The Meikai is truly an unpredictable and treacherous realm. You can't simply charge steadfast. The Demon Priests know we're already about to reach their realm."

"Rio, relax. They just warned us not to get to trigger happy. You just help us find their quarters."

"Right…"

Kurama noticeably eyed Maya. "You've demonstrated refined and acute skills when you saved my soul, Maya. We'll require you to utilize those tools once we encounter the Demon Priests' soldiers."

"I don't let you down, Shuichi."

"Hiei, if I may ask," Mizuno walked by the dark dragon wielder. "How do you think Rei and the kids are doing back home?"

Hiei answered bluntly. "I'm not worried. They're a resourceful bunch. I trust Rei will rebound and recover her powers. Ryuuhi and Koori… if they are my kids, they'll come through."

The female Sirendramon smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "Yeah, I have no doubts in mind either."

"Demon Priests. Meikai, here we come. We're busting down the gates to hell to get to you," Yusuke firmly stated while pressing onward alongside his colleagues. Serious intent smeared across the former Spirit Detective's face.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/5:50 PM**_

Once word spread of the Spirit Detectives' imminent arrival, the Demon Priests didn't waste time summoning their Demon Knights, Shadow Guardians, and legions of loyal supporters. Long stood at the forefront while Vigor and Tsukiyomi stood behind the head priest. The leader priests' eyes analyzed the spacious lair, where hundred if not close to a thousand demons filed in to hear their lords address the situation.

Kyo stood alongside his partner Selipa. Both of them stared toward Long, who was standing behind a stone altar. On an opposite end, Toki and Kanzo stood side by side. On the far right side, Shiki and Gami were together while facing the Demon Priests.

"I hear your brother and those Spirit Detectives are coming here..." Selipa whispered to Kyo. "Lord Long is adamant about getting rid of them."

Kyo nodded. "Of course, and all that leaves is for me to bring my brother here. Him and Kohana."

"I'll always be here if you require my assistance, Kyo."

"Thanks, Selipa," the Demon Stone wielder calmly sighed, self-reproaching his grave flaw in underestimating his brother's new friends' teamwork. "If only I wasn't so arrogant, Rio and Kohana would be..."

"Don't blame yourself. We'll make up for this," Selipa quietly reprimanded her partner. "Since they're entering our domain, they're at a severe disadvantage."

Kyo shook hid head while rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right..."

"Silence you, two," Toki overheard the two exchanging words, albeit quietly as they were. "Lord Long is addressing to us."

"Loyal Demon Knights, Shadow Guardians, and supporters of our kingdoms," Long strictly addressed to everyone in attendance. His eyes, glowing red and then yellow, scanned his strongest soldiers at the forefront. "Our enemies, sent by Spirit World, are vastly approaching our realm." His eyes sifted to Shiki and Gami. Then, to Toki and Kanzo. Finally, his eyes gleamed with furious passion at Kyo and Selipa. "Our six Demon Knights, you understand our dilemma. You and the Shadow Guardians faced them before. You will engage Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts very soon. Accompany them will be a group of Makai warriors, each powerful in their own regard. But, they can never reach the elite status you've all obtained since long ago." Long hissed, folding his arms behind his back. "Demon Knights, you will lead your forces ahead. With our enemies set to breach our domain, we must greet them with an opening ceremony. They will learn what happens to those who dare step into our realm. Incursion in the Meikai shall not be tolerated. It shall not be unpunished! In the name of Lord Arago, show them no mercy!"

Following the lead priests' inspiring speech, the unified roars of the Meikai demons filled the spacious vicinity. A loud chorus of boisterous cries filled with hatred toward the Spirit Detectives. Simply just one mention of Yusuke's was enough reason to motivate them to kill.

Clenching his right hand, Kyo's face contorted with a cruel smile. "I can't wait. Oh, little brother. You've made things too easy."

"How foolish can they be? They're entering our world," Selipa chuckled as she leaned an arm against Kyo.

"My brother is with them. Its just too bad Kohana isn't," he asserted. _Of course, that problem can be rectified. Perhaps, I should pay a visit to her soon._

As Long turned, Vigor and Tsukiyomi approached the lead priest.

"As you know, only Kohana remains in the human world," Tsukiyomi reminded Long. "She isn't accompanying Yusuke Urameshi's group."

"The girl will come later," Vigor firmly stated.

Long chuckled deeply while passing through his colleagues. "Just as Vigor said, Kohana will come last. In fact, I believe Kyo is already planning to return to human world soon."

Tsukiyomi pivoted her head, her eyes narrowly glared at Kyo and Selipa.

"Don't look so surprised, Tsukiyomi," Long said. "He insists on going back soon. But, now, he's dead set on seeing Rio again."

"In the end, as long as we acquire Rio and Kohana, the wheels will finally be set into motion," the aged veteran, Vigor, advised the two young priests. "There should be nothing left to stand in our way."

Chuckling along his way, Long seated himself back on his throne. "Kyo Kuroshishi may seem like a complicated man, but his motives are so clear to me." He keenly shifted his view ahead, watching Kyo and Selipa leading the Meikai soldiers out of the main chamber. "Tsukiyomi, he's your loyal knight coupled with Selipa. Can you not see what he wants? What motivates him to keep pressing forward? It's his dear brother and sister."

"I know, but I don't wish to understand how a man thinks," Tsukiyomi scowled, turning her back to the male priests. "I only accepted him as a Demon Knight... because Selipa begged of me. I gave him a trial run and..."

"He's worked to your benefit, but there's another reason. Isn't there, Tsukiyomi?"

Vigor turned toward Tsukiyomi. "What reason?"

"Nothing you two should be concerned with," she rebuked and walked off. "I'm off to tend to my slaves. I've just collected a new slave to my collection. One of those Makai warriors who intruded on our domain."

"Yes, the ones Enki sent on an espionage mission?" Vigor recollected. "There were three of them..."

"The two of them were locked away in our prisons," Long promptly stated. "But, the third one, Tsukiyomi. You've added that female colleague of theirs to your collection." A conniving, sick grin adorned the priests' face. "I hope you give her a good home."

Tsukiyomi gave Long a cold shoulder and walked off, not giving him the time of day.

"Vigor, why don't we just sit back and enjoy the show?" Long smirked evilly, leaning comfortably against his throne. "It should be intriguing to see Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts endure a survival challenge. Let's see if they truly are fit to survive in our world. Meikai will surely prove to be vastly harsher than Makai." As he grabbed a wine cup, Long tilted it to one side and swallowed the fresh goblets into his mouth. _And it's only a matter of time before Rio faces his dearly beloved brother. How fitting it will be to witness all three siblings finish each other off... really, how fortuitous for Koenma to send his men to our realm. Spirit World entrusts them with the hope they'll stop us, but they're only walking into their own deaths. Oh, Koenma. You'll soon learn why your father feared the eight Toushin lords... and why most of all he fears us._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Outskirts/Two Miles off Armagedos Base/6:03 PM**_

Stationed in secluded vicinities, ten hovercrafts were lined across while patrolling the outside perimeters from the Armagedos Base. Approximately 25 Rajita soldiers were on patrol in four stationed camps, encompassing the base. They discreetly watched for anything peculiar and warded off any outsiders that attempted to breach the base's perimeters. This apparently could explain why a single Dra-Warrior, Amazon, and Royal Knight agent haven't returned alive. Beyond even these guards were security lines, set to go off if anyone should ever intrude.

Three Bio-Vivians keenly eyed the dense forest ahead of them. They stood on guard, staying on the lookout for 'interlopers' and 'agents' sent on espionage to watch them. Unbeknownst to them, something started to 'snake' its way through the sand and slipped toward the three Bio-Vivians.

"Times like this make me wish we were promoted," a Bio-Vivian remarked, holding his plasma rifle in hand.

The second Bio-Vivian added. "Who's even in charge anymore? Lord Gamera or Lady Nagah?"

"I heard there's word Lady Nagah's not pleased with the way Lord Gamera's running things."

Suddenly, a hand popped right out of the sand and ensnared the third Bio-Vivian. The Bio-Vivian was quickly dragged through the sand, prompting the other two Bio-Vivians to fire plasma shots into the sand. The cries of their colleague ceased as he was buried under the sand. Springing out from behind the two, a turquoise-colored figure threw a pair of sharp kunai and stabbed them in their necks. The Bio-Vivian pair fell to the ground. Jumping out from under the sand, Ninja Uranus carefully glanced around and watched Ninja Neptune land beside her.

"We've got three here," Ninja Neptune whispered. "Nice work."

"But, we've got 22 more to deal with," Ninja Uranus affirmed.

Ourany and Poseidy hurried over by the Ninja Senshi, praising their handiwork.

"Wow, nicely done," Poseidy said.

Ourany scoffed. "I could do better."

Swiftly coming up behind the Outers, Herodramon chortled. "Nice work, you two. But, we need to hide these bodies."

"Leave that to me," Amazoness Blowpiper insisted as she knelt over, picking up the two fallen Bio-Vivians.

As Unfriendly Amazon jumped out behind two Draconian Guardians, she impaled one and slashed the other. She let the two soldiers drop down, quickly burying them under the sand.

"We're lucky we have you guys helping us," Ninja Neptune said, adjusting her mask. "I hope the others are holding up well."

"We need to take out all their soldiers here before we advance," Herodramon promptly stated. "You four better watch your backs."

"Right," the Ninja Senshi and the Amazons whispered.

xxxxx

Storming out of their hovercraft, three Bio-Vivians opened fire on two shadowy figures blitzing around their plasma shots. The figures vanished behind the darkness, promptly throwing the aliens off guard. They turned as Valkyrie Sailor Venus and Aphy swiftly appeared behind them. Before they could let out a warning cry, Venus and Aphy threw chains around their necks and twisted. The women snapped their necks, letting them drop to the ground like dead weight.

"Whoo! Got them!" Aphy said in a cheery manner.

"Good, we took care of them here," Venus turned as she watched Amazoness Chainmaster tossing a Foxzard around with her chain. "Could you do that a little more quietly?"

Chainmaster smashed the alien to the ground, leaving him for dead. "Sorry, but I can get carried away."

"And here I was trying to be as quiet as I can be," the blonde-haired Valkyrie sighed.

Suddenly, a Draconian Guardian was pulled into the darkness as a loud snap followed. The alien dropped dead on the sandy ground as Valkyrie Jupiter pressed forward. Amazoness Fighter and Zey accompanied her after smashing two Bio-Vivians together.

"Did we take them all out on this end?" Chainmaster asked Fighter.

"The Saturn girl is taking care of the rest," the muscular warrior stated.

Zey smirked, clenching her fists. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!"

Suddenly, a loud chorus of blood-curling cries followed as a shadow figure swiftly cut them down with a single weapon. One Bio-Vivian was thrown across the air as it landed on the sand, knocked unconscious. Ninja Saturn sprang out of the shadows and impaled the alien with her Silence Glaive. She removed her mask, a calm smile smeared on the girl's face.

"Humph, she didn't even leave us some," a pair of voices scoffed as Samuridramon, Crony, and Amazoness Trainer walked behind Ninja Saturn.

Saturn replied. "I said I'd take care of them."

Samuridramon shrugged. "Still, I suppose you did save us the trouble."

"I wanted to land a few licks in," Trainer snorted. "No fair."

Crony chuckled. "Don't worry, Trainer-sensei. You'll get your chance once we hit their case."

Valkyrie Venus gathered everyone as she threw a chain at a flag post, ripping off the Neo-Rajita flag pole out of the ground. She pressed on foot over the alien flag and flashed a 'V' with her fingers. "Great work, guys. We took out an enemy camp. All no thanks to my self-esteemed leadership."

"I have to admit, your leadership skills have improved since your slump period," Valkyrie Jupiter approved of the quirky Senshi's tactics. "And who knew? Even as Valkyries, we can still utilize guerilla tactics."

"I believe you two have improved immensely," Ninja Saturn proclaimed. "You didn't need to go trigger happy. You used your heads."

Samuridramon asserted. "Let's save chi-chat another time. I have to radio in with my colleagues and let them know we've taken out an entire camp."

"Do that," Venus said. "We'll wait."

"I bet the others are finished by now," Jupiter replied. "If not, they're probably close."

"I hope so. The sooner we take out these camps, we won't have to worry about them," Ninja Saturn said. "But, we can't enter the base until Mercury shuts down the security lines. All we can do now is sit tight."

Venus crossed her fingers and bit her lips, praying for the best case scenario. _It's all on you now, Mercury._

xxxxx

Valkyrie Mars snuck up behind a fleet of Draconian Guardians, taking each one down with fire arrows. As other Draconians filed out of their hovercrafts, Amazon Archer and Ary stood poised on top of their vehicle and fired arrows - striking one in the head. As the aliens whirled around, they spotted the Amazons and opened fire. Archer evaded the blasts, springing back out of harm's reach. Ary jumped into the air and backflipped, avoiding the plasma shots. Valkyrie Mars swiftly closed in behind the Draconians and impaled them with arrows imbued with fire. The fire-tipped arrows pierced through the aliens' hearts, killing them on the spot.

"Are you two ok?" Mars asked Archer and Ary as she flew over to them.

Archer nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"We'll be ok, warrior of fire," Ary said.

"Are these all of them?"

"We took out all of the Rajita soldiers in this camp," Archer confirmed, smiling.

Intrigued with Mars' archery, Ary approached the Miko Senshi. "I'm just amazed with your archery skills."

"Likewise. Let's get back with the others," Mars said, shifting her view toward the nearest camp. "I sense Sailor Moon is closest by. She and a few others are with her."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes, just grab my hand you two and I'll fly us there."

The Amazons nodded. "All right then."

xxxxx

In another site, Ninja Moon snuck up behind a Draconian Guardian and blasted him with her Moon Shuriken. She whirled around as two Foxzards rushed in, overhearing a loud noise in the background. Ninja Moon quickly jumped back, disappearing behind a smoke cloud. The Foxzards checked over their fallen colleague and heatedly pointed their plasma rifles around. Utilizing invisible camouflage, Ninja Moon snuck up behind one Foxzard and kicked him.

"Ack!" Foxzard screeched as he turned and fired at his comrade.

The other Foxzard countered with a barrier. The shot dissipated as it hit the barrier.

"You scared me!"

"That wasn't me!"

Upon realizing their dilemma, the Foxzard duo's eyes shifted to night vision and scanned their surroundings. They imminently spotted Ninja Moon and opened fire. The kunoichi evaded their shots and sprinted forward, throwing her Moon Shuriken. The aliens' quickly put up their shields, countering her projectile. As the Moon Shuriken came spinning back, it slashed the aliens' unprotected rears and wiped them out.

"Lucky shot," Ninja Moon smirked as she caught her Moon Shuriken like a frisbee.

Suddenly, Amazoness Swordswoman bumrushed through two Draconian Guardians while slashing them with her scimitar. Sely hacked two others with her sword. Hefting her scimitar, Swordswoman saw another Foxzard sneaking up behind Ninja Moon.

"Behind you!"

Sely warned Moon. "There's one behind you!"

Whirling around, Ninja Moon dodged a forthcoming plasma shot. Swordswoman charged right in, slashing the alien in two cleanly.

"Thanks, Lady Swordswoman."

"Stay on your toes, Sailor Moon. There's more where they came from."

Sely sighed, observing Moon. "You're not bad, but you're hardly fit to be a warrior."

Just then, Valkyrie Sailor Mars descended from the air while carrying Amazon Archer.

"Mars, how was your end?" Ninja Moon inquired.

The Miko Senshi answered. "Archer, Ary, Ninjadramon, and I cleared one side."

"And boy did we clear it out," Ninjadramon jovially added as he landed from the air. "It didn't take us long."

Archer nodded. "Mars truly astounded me out there."

Ary added. "I managed to shoot down a few with my arrows."

"Good work, everyone," Ninja Moon said. "But, we're still nowhere close to cleaning up these four corners, right?"

Swordswoman confirmed. "Correct. Each four corner intersects and forms a rectangular barricade. Once we take out the four enemy camps..."

"We'll be able to cross towards the Armagedos Base, but we must remain cautious," Ninjadramon advised his cohorts. "Getting close to the base remains an obstacle as long as their security lines remain active."

Valkyrie Mars added with an assuring smile. "Not for long. Mercury is already hacking into their firewalls with her computer. Let's just wait and see."

"It's all up to you, Mercury," Ninja Moon said.

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Command Center/6:07 PM**_

Inside the main command center, a group of Caimans and Bio-Vivians watched as approximately 100 beacons vanished off their grid screens. A larger map, encompassing the rectangular shape, was blown up from a screen as technicians and science officers were astounded by the rapid disappearance of the 100 beacons, all of which belonged to their own men.

"How can this be...?" A Caiman exclaimed in shock.

A Bio-Vivian hissed. "The four camps have been eradicated... by whom?"

"So, it must be them," a woman's voice spoke out, drawing the Rajita technicians' attentions from the viewing screens. Walking out from a corridor, Nagah came fully garbed in a new uniform - a striking wardrobe combining power and alluring attraction. Her body suit fitted her entire frame, leaving areas where it was openly revealing. Her body suit, albeit while opened up around the center and exposed the upper areas of her voluptuous breasts, was black and forged from a rare form of Rajita armor. The armored suit covered her upper body - sans the middle bosom, arms, and upper thighs. Supporting her shoulders, long armor jutted out to protect the lead generals' upper arms and neck. Her hands (minus her fingers) were covered in black gloves, equipped with red orbs attached to them. Adorning the green-skinned woman's waist was a bright red orb, which was binded together by four metal straps and served as a belt buckle. She wore silver, armored elbow and knee pads, coupled with black boots. Her long hair was tied at the very end of the tail tip by a silver bracelet. Settling on her right hip was a metallic hilt with a long, pointed blade. Fully dressed and equipped, General Nagah was ready for active duty. "It's the Sailor Senshi." The woman wore a sly, confident smirk on her face.

"It can't be just the Sailor Senshi!" A Caiman objected. "They shouldn't be any threat to our armies without their po-"

"Thanks to Toad and Vipris' botch, three of them were able to recover their Valkyrie Senshi powers," Nagah corrected them after reviewing a report from the aforementioned generals. "And they didn't come alone. My old friend, Athenamon, is with them. Coupled with the Dra-Warriors, the Amazons, and the Royal Knights, they're coming at us with full force. They're desperate."

A Bio-Vivian addressed to the Chief Advisor/Lead General. "They seek that orb. The one that Generals Toad and Vipris were able to collect."

"That's right. Even if they manage to breach through our security, we'll be ready for them," Nagah smiled calmly. "You have nothing to fear. I along with Generals Revenant, Ztreko-Li, and Lobo are all on stand-by."

"Oh, thank goodness," a Caiman sighed with relief. "It's good to know you're here, Lady Nagah."

"Remain in your stations, men," Nagah commanded as she sat down and viewed the screen. "Maximum the security screens."

Upon hearing the general's request, a science officer punched a code and visually opened a live view of one of the devastated camps. Nagah's face contorted, indicating frustration. She eyed each map, dismayed by the graphic images of slain soldiers.

"It's happening again, Rhea..." She whispered.

"Lady Nagah?" A technician inquired, overhearing his superior murmuring.

"Never mind, just stay in your station and alert me should anything else turn up."

"Yes, Lady Nagah!"

Crossing one leg over the other, Nagah tried sitting comfortably in her chair. As more technicians entered through the bridge, the lead general felt anxious about engaging Athenamon and the Sailor Senshi again. Following a disappointing skirmish with Neo Moon and Sedna, Nagah became obsessed with a better challenge. In her view, she can never improve if she consistently tests her power against lesser opponents. She wanted big fish. Most of all, only three opponents mattered to her at this point: Athenamon, Artemismon, and Sailor Mars. All for different reasons.

"Athenamon, this is my chance to even the score and avenge my loss," Nagah scoffed, reflecting back on her first major loss to Athenamon's Victory Mode. Then, a grisly image of Rhea's impaled figure haunted her memories. Her face contorted with anger, vexed with the loss of her colonel, partner, and lover. _Lien was denied a wonderful friend. _"I can't forget you, Artemismon. Do you think I'll let you off for what you did to Rhea? I hope you're with the Senshi now. With as much strength and skill I've accumulated over the years, I feel I can crush you both!" She clenched her right hand, filled with self-assured confidence. Finally, Sailor Mars' face appeared in the woman's mind. "Oh, and how could I forget you? Sailor Mars, slayer of Ghidorah." Her ambition to confront the Houou's vessel was coming to fruition. "Oh yes. At long last, Sailor Mars... you've denied me the opportunity." _The opportunity to kill Ghidorah with my own hands. _"You will show me this Houou. I wish to see the power that extinguished Ghidorah's existence forever. I will be the one to defeat you!"

"Lady Nagah, our security lines suddenly shut down!"

Standing up from her seat, Nagah exhaled and relieved her body of tension.

"We can't put restore the security lines until another hour..."

"We don't need it. This base is already an established fortress," Nagah declared as she walked across the bridge. "I'm off to alert my generals. Alert our soldiers and have them gather regiments immediately. Secure the perimeters around the base! I want the front gates to be heavily guarded by brigades!"

"Yes, Lady Nagah! We're on it!"

Storming through the bridge, Nagah passed through the door and headed down the corridor. _Who needs security lines? We'll hit them hard! They'll never reach the orb! I will ensure the Senshi don't!_

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Laboratory/6:09 PM**_

"_**All soldiers on hand head to the front gates! All available regiments secure the perimeters! We have an emergency situation! The enemy is storming ahead! Security defenses are down! I repeat...**_"

Toad stood at the front of the Orb of Minos, which was attached to a machine. This machine was specifically designed to drain the mystic energies from the source, utilizing the accumulated energies to empower soldiers currently sealed in capsules. Since stealing the orb, at least a thousand Neo-Rajita soldiers' strength was augmented. With their new augmented powers, these soldiers were leveled-up to below general-power status.

Mesmerized by the orb's limitless power, Toad was giddy over the notion of a stronger and evolved army. Nearly every Imperfect soldier on the base were empowered by the orb's mystic energy. He even ensured that energy was transferred to Gamera's 'Perfect Soldiers,' a top secret project to manufacture advanced warriors that far surpassed the capabilities of a Neo-Rajita general.

"General Toad!" A Draconian Guardian hurried in, calling out to the scientist. "We have an urgent situation!"

"I know. I heard the announcement," Toad stated. "You should get going, soldier. You're needed out there."

"Yes, sir. Please, excuse me..."

As the soldier fled out of the lab, Toad kept his fixated glare on the Orb of Minos. A sick, twisted grin adorned the scientist's face.

"Those Senshi are resourceful enough to bring down our security defenses?" Toad grinned, stroking his chin while deep in thought. "Intriguing. I have to know how the Senshi were capable of such a feat. In any case, the Senshi and their new allies are entering Armagedos Base." He slowly pivoted his entire body and raised his arms above his face, cackling like mad. "They have no way of reaching this orb! Not as long as I'm here!"

xxxxx

_**Outskirts/Two Miles off Armagedos Base/6:13 PM**_

Ninja Mercury turned off her computer and sighed. "It's done. Their security lines should be down for an hour."

Hermy nodded in approval. "Good for us."

"Excellent work, Sailor Mercury," Athenamon commended the blue-haired kunoichi. "This will give us enough time to hit their base."

"With that annoying barrier down, our chances have increased for the better," Magnamon said as he turned, watching Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Alphamon standing behind him.

Alphamon folded his arms, staring off Armagedos base in the distance. "We can finally hit them where they're now vulnerable."

Folding her compacted computer in her sleeve, Mercury sat down while turning off her visor. She turned, modestly smiling to Amazoness Paladin who was intrigued with the genius' mini-gadgetry. Hermy knelt in front of Mercury and handed her a computer chip. Blinking in curiosity, she analyzed the chip and picked it out of Hermy's hand.

"Perhaps that could help to upgrade your computer?" Hermy said.

Paladin added. "Consider this a gift from us."

"Your people can design these...?"

Hermy smiled modestly. "You could say I'm the tech genius. Most of our sisters lack the necessary kills when it deals with upgrading tech."

"Moreover, the Digi-Gnomes gave this to us," Paladin stated plainly. "It's supposedly a gift from a man named Shibumi."

"Shibumi?" Mercury inquired. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"I'm lead to believe it's made for something, but I can't comprehend what it's meant for."

"I'll test it on my computer after we've gotten our Senshi powers back," the blue-haired genius smiled, slipping the chip into her sleeve. "Thank you."

"Are we ready to go?" Demetermon addressed to Mercury, Hermy, and Paladin.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon screeched and glided up into the air, glaring off toward Armagedos Base in the distance. Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Alphamon quickly ascended into the air while staring off at the same direction the black dragon faced. From their vantage point, they saw an array of lights beaming out in various directions - indicating that the Rajita were already aware of their presence. It didn't take them long to figure out who eradicated their guard posts from the base's outskirts.

Armed Dragon added. "They seem to be aware of our actions."

"Then, there's no time to waste," Athenamon declared, unsheathing her sword. "Everyone else will catch up before we do."

Gravekeeper's Assailant stood up, unsheathing her dagger. "Time to engage the enemy."

"Let's go, everyone," Ninja Mercury said, putting her mask on. "Let's penetrate their base!"

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Front Gates/6:17 PM**_

A large brigade of Neo-Rajita frontal forces mobilized within moments following the declaration. Every able-bodied soldier bolted out of the base and filed out, establishing barricades at the front gates. Heavily armored tanks, hovercrafts, and Blitz/Buster Raji-units were brought out to fend off the impending incursion. Tanks and legions of soldiers barricaded the rear and the sides of the base. Eventually, the entire base was heavily guarded as Neo-Rajita soldiers heavily armed themselves.

Nothing would deter these warriors from allowing the enemy to breach Armagedos Base.

However, like any large army, even their large numbers couldn't predict their enemy's next strike.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts/1/2 Mile off Armagedos Base/6:25 PM**_

Racing across by foot, the Ninja Senshi kept up with the Dra-Warriors and the Amazoness clan. In the air, Valkyrie Mars, Valkyrie Venus, and Valkyrie Jupiter glided across while getting a better view of the far off distance.

"Ninja Senshi, disperse!" Ninja Moon cried out as she and the others summoned ninja smoke, disappearing into the ground and out of their enemies' sights.

The Amazoness clan and the Dra-Warrior quickly jumped through the sands, burrowing themselves under the surface. The Valkyrie trio nodded as they steadily descended toward the sands. They utilized the Ninja Senshi abilities coupled with their Valkyrie power to turn themselves invisible, barely transparent from even the keenest of human eyes.

"We'll stay in these forms until we've reached their base," Venus firmly stated. "Remember what we came for, guys."

"Let's slip through them right as the battle heats up, guys. Let's do it!" Mars exclaimed.

Jupiter nodded, fiercely glaring ahead at their destination. "Here we come, Armagedos Base. Let's see how impenetrable your defenses are."

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Front Gates/6:28 PM**_

"I'm picking up a frequency of energy wave patterns... all coming directly from a various sources!" A Caiman announced, observing a grid map encompassing the surrounding vicinities. "The enemies have split up into assorted groups!"

Overhearing the soldier's report, Vipris scoffed and hefted his weapon overhead. Darting his snake-like, slanted eyes around, he watched for any activity from afar. He then probed their surrounding environment and openly hissed, slamming his axe-like weapon to the ground, which kicked up sand around him and his subordinates.

"Don't try and rely too much on tech to find our enemies," Vipris chided the soldiers. "You have yet to develop keen senses like myself. Right now I can feel the ground. Some are making their way here under the sands."

"Sir, that explains why we can't see anyone coming into the open."

"Exactly," the smarmy individual bluntly said it best. He dashed ahead with reckless abandon and hefted his weapon, slamming it to the ground while kicking up hundreds of pounds of sand into the air. The weight of his weapon threw up pounds of sand, revealing... an energy blast at point blank. With quick reflexes, Vipris backhanded the blast and sent it hurdling toward a nearby hovercraft, inadvertently destroying the transport as Rajita soldiers stormed out. "They're here!" He called out, warning the soldiers.

Emerging from under the sand were numerous Dra-Warrior and Amazon Digimon/Duel Monsters. They quickly stormed ahead, launching an all-out assault on the Neo-Rajita defenses. Armed Dragon popped from under the ground, pulling a Caiman under the sands. A Luster Dragon swooped down from the skies, firing a series of blasts that rained across the Neo-Rajita's frontline. The alien soldiers scattered from the blasts as others were knocked away. Another Luster Dragon dove in with Panzerdramon and Luzdramon rode its back. Panzerdramon and Luzdramon leapt off the dragon's back, landing gingerly on the ground.

"Let's give them a dose of Galaxiadramon!" Luzdramon declared as he and Panzerdramon put their backs against each other. "Luzdramon!"

"Panzerdramon!"

"_**Jogress Shinka!**_"

Both Dra-Warriors' bodies lit up with glowing auras and turned into beams of light. The light beams converged, fusing the two Dra-Warriors into a single entity. In their place was a singular force of power: Galaxiadramon.

"_**Galaxiadramon!**_" The Dra-Warrior fusion roared as his fists, now imbued with starry light, clenched tightly. He lunged forward, taking a few swings while knocking away a group of Foxzards. "_**Starlight Punch!**_"

While Galaxiadramon cleared a path, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon descended and fired repeated fire blasts at fleeing Caiman.

Suddenly, a Buster unit flew into Red-Eyes Black Dragon and impaled him with a saber thrust. Wailing in pain, the dragon blew fire at the mecha but did little to damage its armor. The mechas' armors were now modified with strong, resistant armor and allowed for better close-range battle. Another Buster glided over the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and launched numerous laser shots, stunning the monster in its place. Armed Dragon lunged forward at a Buster mecha and tackled it into the ground, saving his friend from further abuse.

Flamedramon rocketed downward, forging a fire shield that coated his body. "_**Fire Rocket!**_" He cried out, hitting the back of a Blitz mecha.

As the Blitz unit whirled around, it fired a retaliation shot. Flamedramon tucked his head under, narrowly missing the blast. He raced around the mechanized suit, throwing fire bursts from his fists.

"_**Flame Fist!**_"

Pulling a laser saber from its back, the mecha unit twirled its weapon and freely cancelled out the shots simply by waving his saber. As the mecha warrior slashed the saber across, Flamedramon jumped and somersaulted away.

"Sheesh, these guys just developed better resistant armor?" Flamedramon snarled. "This is going to be trouble."

"Then, allow us to turn the tides!" Alphamon's voice yelled out above them.

Suddenly, dropping in from the skies, several key members of the Royal Knights arrived. Lead by Alphamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Magnamon glided over the Neo-Rajita frontlines and surprised them with frontal attacks.

Opening his frontal assault on the aliens, Alphamon let loose a volley of multiple green blasts from his hands. "_**Digitalize of Soul!**_" He fired off repeated shots after repeated shots, clearing the path for his allies. He whirled around, catching a Buster unit closing in with a saber. Throwing out his right hand, a long holy saber was summoned in his grasp. Grabbing a hold of the saber, he impaled the mecha unit. "_**Seiken Grade-Alpha!**_" Pushing his saber upward, he delivered a clean horizontal slash and cut the mecha in half.

Dubbed the 'Passionate Warrior," Dynasmon became void of such an entitled name and ruthlessly lashed against the Neo-Rajita. As a cyan blue aura outlined his body, the intensity of the aura's light expanded as energy expelled from his mouth. The energies coalesced together, taking on the form of a gargantuan dragon.

"_**Breath of Wyvern!**_" Dynasmon roared, sending his attack over as it swallowed up a large battalion of Caimans. "Fall in the name of justice, invaders!"

Crusadermon pulverized a Buster mecha, unleashing a barrage of supersonic punches accompanied by a sonic boom effect. "_**Fist of Athena!**_" Grabbing the mecha, the pink-armored digimon threw the mecha into a hovercraft. As another Buster unit attempted to fire a guided shot, Crusadermon whirled around. "_**Spiral Masquerade!**_" The Royal Knight hewed the enemy with four, retractable body-sash blades (extending out of the warrior's armor) and slowly began ripping it into pieces.

Magnamon flew through an army of Bio-Vivians, firing blasts of golden orbs. "_**Magna Blasts!**_" His attacks engulfed and knocked the soldiers back, sending them hurdling into various directions.

Witnessing the battalions being overtaken, Vipris grew vexed with the results and directly into the battle. He bumrushed toward Flamedramon. The Dra-Warrior threw numerous fireballs, all of which were countered by Vipris' axe swings. The Neo-Rajita general swung his axe-like weapon across, knocking Flamedramon aside. He caught up to Armed Dragon, kicking him in the face hard enough to knock him ten feet back.

"WHO ELSE WANTS THIS? C'MON!" Vipris roared out like the battle hungry, bloodlusted monster he was truly depicted as by his peers. Once engaged in battle, this general would not stop until all enemies were vanquished. Shifting his view toward Galaxiadramon, he opened his right hand and fired a charged beam.

Galaxiadramon barely turned and evaded the incoming beam.

Vipris scoffed while charging toward Galaxiadramon. "Annoying vermin! You're mine!"

"He looks ready to kill!" Galaxiadramon growled, putting his hands together as he collected a black ball of energy. "_**Galaxy Rage!**_" Throwing the attack at the battle-crazed general, he waited as the attack made contact with the enemy.

Vipris swung his axe, batting the attack and letting it explode in mid-air.

"CRIPES!" Galaxiadramon cursed as he jumped out of Vipris' reach. Before he could tilt his body, Vipris smashed him with a punch. "Ugh!"

The depraved general cackled like mad, letting his tongue hang freely. "You may make a fool out of my subordinates, but not I! When you face me, death is a certainty." He raised his weapon, preparing to deliver the final blow... until he felt something tug his weapon back. He glanced over, noticing Ninjadramon. "You..."

"Sorry we're late, Galaxiadramon," Ninjadramon joked.

Before Vipris could reach him, Ninjadramon vanished behind smoke screen. The general slashed his axe, cutting through a piece of blue cloth instead. Surprised by the last-minute substitution, Vipris turned as Ninjadramon sprang back with Galaxiadramon.

"Nice save, Ninjadramon!" Herodramon called out from behind Vipris.

As he glanced back and forth, Vipris was caught in between Ninjadramon and Herodramon.

"Oh, good. Two more lambs join the slaughterhouse," Vipris snickered, licking his axe like the depraved individual he truly was. "Who wants to get cut first?"

"Neither of us!" Herodramon and Ninjadramon rebuked as they encircled the smarmy general.

Suddenly, Athenamon finally arrived at the battle scene as she swung her sword and cut through a Draconian Guardian. Joining their queen, D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Witchmon, and Demetermon arrived while scattering to aid their allies. Popping out from under the sands, Swordswoman and her Amazoness sisters entered the scene. Ninja Mercury jumped form out of the sands.

"So, we've come just as the battle starts!" Athenamon said as she faced a Blitz mecha hovering toward her.

Finally, the remaining Ninja Senshi jumped out from under the sand. The Valkyrie Senshi trio made their grand entrance while flying over the sands and landed by their friends.

"We made it, but right as the battle gets heated up," Valkyrie Jupiter stated.

Ninja Moon pointed toward the front gates. "We need to get on the other side. That has to be the entrance there."

"It is!" D'Arcmon called out as she backhanded a Bio-Vivian away. "You'll have to try and go on ahead, Senshi!"

"Right! I'll lead the way for us, guys!" Valkyrie Venus said as she flew through an opening, passing by the on-going battles taking place simultaneously.

Valkyrie Mars took off as Ninja Moon and Ninja Mercury sprinted behind her. As Valkyrie Jupiter took off, the Ninja Outer Senshi followed the faster Valkyrie. Before they were within reach of the gates, a battalion of Brutes and Draconian Guardians blocked their path. Two Blitz mechas hovered closely over the Senshi, bringing out their cannon busters.

"Damn!" Ninja Uranus gritted her teeth.

Ninja Mercury glanced around frantically. "We're surrounded!"

"No, we'll get out of this," a determined Venus asserted, her fists glowed with orange energy. "Unless you guys forgot, I can teleport us through the gates."

"It's our last shot," Ninja Moon said.

Charging right in from the left field, Amazoness Fighter shoulder tackled a Brute. The muscular woman turned around and punched another Brute down. As a third Brute tried to blast her, she engaged the brutish soldier and grappled with him. Zey assisted her senior and grappled the brutish alien down.

"Go now!" Fighter called out.

Zey exclaimed, punching the Brute. "We've got you covered!"

Witchmon pointed her finger, shooting a beam that turned a fleet of Bio-Vivians into doves. "We've got you covered, Senshi!"

Dashing out of nowhere, Samuridramon slashed through a group of Bio-Vivians. She cut each of them down with her sword, phasing around like a blur. She hurried over toward Flamedramon and skewered a Caiman from attacking the fallen Flamedramon. She knelt over, offering a hand to Flamedramon. He sucked up his own pride and grabbed his colleague's hand.

"Thanks," Flamedramon said.

"Don't mention it," Samuridramon replied.

"I'll repay that favor," Flamedramon promised.

The female Dra-Warrior simply nodded. "When that times comes, surely you will."

D'Arcmon and Mermaimon raced ahead, attacking a group of Foxzards whilst preventing them from catching their breath. Mermaimon threw her golden anchor through a Foxzard, aiming to strike him down.

"_**Northern Cross Bomber!**_"

D'Arcmon shouted, slashing through a Foxzard soldier. "_**Dancing Sword!**_"

Both Digi-Amazons rejoined, putting their backs against one another.

"They just keep coming, D'Arcmon."

"Stay strong, Mermaimon," D'Arcmon quietly whispered to her clan sister. "We're acting as a countermeasure to give the Senshi a chance to infiltrate their base."

Mermaimon quickly added. "I know."

"Now, my sisters! Keep the enemy back!" Demetermon called out as she summoned plants from the earth, which ensnared three Bio-Vivians in vice-like grips.

Amazoness Chainmaster threw her chain, grabbing a hold of another Brute by his neck. "Leave these guys to us!"

Aphy aided Chainmaster, throwing her chain and ensnared another Brute's head. "Piece of cake!" She grabbed the chain, trying to get a firm hold on the behemoth.

Charging ahead with an army of Amazoness Archers, Amazon Archer, and Ary shot down a Foxzard with arrows. The rest of the archery women fired arrows, striking down a fleet of unguarded Draconian Guardians.

"We've did our part in training you in the labyrinth!" Archer exclaimed.

Ary shouted. "Go and get your powers back through the orb!"

Amazoness Blowpiper shot a poison dart, which hit a Brute as the toxins paralyzed him. She swiftly dashed in and stabbed the Brute with a dagger. Poseidy threw her orb, which released streams of light that vaporized a Brute into dust. Amazoness Paladin charged in and slashed through a Draconian Guardian, cutting it in half. Taking out a Draconian with two stiff shots, Hermy smashed its face in with her tonfas. Riding on the back of an Amazoness Tiger, Amazoness Trainer mowed down a few Foxzards while striking down a few soldiers with her deadly whip. Crony bolted through two Foxzards, slashing them into pieces with her dual-bladed weapon.

Amazoness Swordswoman lunged at a Blitz mecha, hacking its left arm off with her sword. She landed, holding her sword as she faced the Senshi. "You have a crucial duty ahead of you, Senshi. Perhaps far more crucial than you realize."

Sely stabbed a Draconian and whirled around. "Don't worry about us! We'll handle the numbers here!"

Athenamon joined in with Swordswoman as she slashed the Blitz mecha's right arm, disarming the mechanized warrior. "Find the Orb of Minos and collect its power! It's time, Sailor Senshi. You must upgrade your armors."

Valkyrie Mars acknowledged the Amazons' concerns. "Thank you for all you've done for us."

"We won't let this go to waste," Ninja Moon proclaimed. "Venus, do it."

"Right! Everyone stay close to me!" Valkyrie Venus ordered as the Senshi huddled close around the blonde. Within a blink of an eye, Venus teleported herself and her friends from the spot as they arrived on the other side of the gates.

"GENERAL VIPRIS!" A Bio-Vivian cried out, warning this superior. "The Senshi... they... they teleported into the base!"

Upon hearing this, Vipris sprang back while leaving Ninjadramon and Herodramon kneeling in pain. "...WHAT? And you let them?"

"We didn't know they could telep-" The Bio-Vivian soldier choked out, abruptly pausing at mid-sentence as D'Arcmon impaled and left him for dead.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Vipris howled with furious anger. "But, no matter... they'll never get by the other generals." He stopped while stifling laughter, shifting his view back on the Dra-Warrior duo. "In fact, besides me, there are five generals on this base. Four of which are my superiors... as much as I hate to admit being implied as a weakling."

"Five...?" Herodramon blanched.

Ninjadramon gaped. "Four... superior to you?"

"What a comical pair you two have turned out to be," Vipris chuckled. "It's only a matter of time. Not even the Senshi can hope to survive an encounter with all five of them. Only one of the four I mentioned being my superiors... well, I'm sure one of them are efficient enough to kill the Senshi altogether."

"Underestimating your enemy is a mistake, my friend," Ninjadramon said, pivoting his view at Herodramon. "The Senshi will prove you wrong. And we'll prove you wrong."

The snake-eyed, smarmy general cackled and slammed his weapon down. "Just you wait, this isn't even the full force of this base's military strength. Once one or two more generals arrive here, the tide will turn against you." At that exact moment, right on cue, Vipris watched as Winged Seeker soldiers flew out of the base and landed in droves. "Oh, look. What did I tell you? More reinforcements for our side. How do you like your chances now?"

"We won't yield to you," Herodramon scoffed as he and Ninjadramon were enveloped within spiraling fractal coding. "Ready, Ninjadramon?"

"I am."

"Herodramon... _**MEGA SHINKA!**_"

"Ninjadramon... _**MEGA SHINKA!**_"

Vipris wasted no time as he fired a pair of blasts at the duo, aiming to disrupt their evolution process. He was too late. The Dra-Warrior duo jumped out, revealing their mega-level forms.

"_**Kyodaidramon!**_"

"_**Espritdramon!**_"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU TWO ARE! YOU'RE DEAD!" Vipris howled as he bumrushed the Dra-Warrior duo and exchanged attacks with them. He twirled his axe-like instrument overhead, slamming it to the ground as the Dra-Warriors sprang back on opposite ends. "Feh, you two are really starting to bug me... if you haven't already."

"Stay sharp, Espritdramon," Kyodaidramon advised his colleague.

Acknowledging his partner, Espritdramon nodded. "Let's not let Lord Imperialdramon down."

Elsewhere on the crowded battlefield, Amazoness Swordswoman and Athenamon stood their ground against two Winged Seekers. The last time Winged Seekers were unleashed, they did a huge number on the warriors during the first Rajita war. Each Winged Seeker possessed strength levels comparable to a Royal Knight's, which greatly upped the Rajita's chances of turning the tide.

"Swordswoman, I think it's time you go all out," Athenamon said. "Your and your sisters are currently suppressed."

Swordswoman narrowed her eyes as she closed her eyes. A white aura flared around the warrior's body as she fully unlocked her Amazonian potential. Then, the other Amazoness warriors followed exactly as their queen did and focused while they all sported white auras. They all roared out in unison, unlocking their full Amazon strength in conjunction.

Now rejuvenated, Swordswoman readily swung her scimitar around. "Yes, now I can really cut loose!"

Athenamon verified. "The Senshi are lucky. You and your sisters didn't fight them while you were in your unreleased states."

"Had we fought them with our full Amazonian strength unlocked, the outcome would've been different," Swordswoman proclaimed. "Quite frankly I'm not that cruel and I'd feel really sorry for those girls. They wouldn't have lasted."

"Ah, so you do have a heart, Lady Swordswoman," Athenamon quipped as she readily set her sights on the Winged Seekers.

"I am a big softie after all, aren't I?" The muscle-bound woman smirked as she and Athenamon headed off the two Winged Seekers. "NOW, MY SISTERS!"

"ATTACK!" Athenamon roared as she and Swordswoman engaged the two Winged Seekers.

Catching two Brutes by surprise, Amazoness Fighter and Zey overpowered the aliens and dead lifted them into the ground. Chainmaster and Aphy sprinted around another Brute, accelerating their speed folding their chains around its body - restraining the alien. Paladin and Hermy raced through ten Draconian Guardians, smashing through them before they had a chance to put up their barriers.

Amazon Archer and Ary fired arrows, imbued with their own Amazonian Ki. Their empowered arrows blasted through a Winged Seeker's right leg. As the mechanical behemoth collapsed, Sely led the charge against the fallen enemy. After Sely and a group of Archers fired simultaneous arrows - each imbued with their own Ki - and blasted through its heavily armored hide. Overwhelming the behemoth, the Amazoness Archers howled a victory cry in unison.

Amazoness Blowpiper ran up to two Caiman, punching one down. Then, Poseidy ran up and nailed the other with a spinning back kick. Unfriendly and Ourany slashed through a fleet of Brutes, stabbing and gutting them in their stomachs. They quickly sprang upward and slashed their blades downward, cutting a Brute in half. Amazoness Trainer hopped off her Amazoness Tiger partner and hit the ground, pulverizing the earth by slamming her right heel down. Two disoriented Caiman were knocked off their feet following Trainer's earth-smashing hit. A Bio-Vivian blasted Trainer with a guided shot, but it only managed to stun her bit a short bit. She turned as she cracked her whip, opening a portal that allowed another Amazoness Tiger to lunge out to attack the alien. Crony brought her double-bladed weapon up, cutting through a Caiman in half.

Swordswoman seized the left leg of the Winged Seeker she was facing. With overwhelming strength, she threw the giant like a lightweight and smashed him into the ground. Athenamon flew up, swinging her sword while hacking off the other Winged Seeker's right arm. She followed it up by swinging her blade again, quickly cutting off the machine's head.

Amazoness Fighter, Zey, Aphy, and Chainmaster smashed the ground, pulverizing the earth as they knocked the aliens off the ground.

Far off from where the Amazons fought, Dynasmon swooped over another Winged Seeker.

"_**DNA Disintegrator!**_" Dynasmon bellowed, launching guided projectiles from the orbs in his palms. His beams stopped the Winged Seeker in its tracks, ultimately ripping through its armor. "Humph, guess you need to further enhance your armor if you wish to survive against a Royal Knight."

Crusadermon cut through more of the Rajita frontlines, using his shield to create a whirlwind around the enemies. "Be gone! _**Scarlet Tempest!**_" The initial attack's wind carried the Rajita soldiers into a whirlwind and scattered them across the battlefield, incapacitating them.

As Alphamon and Magnamon finished dealing with a pair of hovercrafts, they looked up to find two figures descending from the sky. To their relief, it was Craniummon and Buster Blader arriving at the battle scene.

"Sorry for being late on such short notice," Craniummon said. "Buster Blader and I just received your message through a Digi-Gnome."

"No, we're glad you came. The tide of the battle is turning to our side," Alphamon said. "But, for how long? We can't say for certain."

Magnamon scowled, expressing his frustration with the Rajita's amassed numbers. "They keep coming. We slay a group and another takes their place."

Buster Blader pivoted his head as he noticed Swordswoman and Athenamon fiercely warding off another Winged Seeker. "Lady Swordswoman? Lord Athenamon? Heh, well, isn't this nice. Although Omegamon's not here, I can't pass up seeing those two again." With that, he rocketed downward to where the Amazon queens brought down the mechanized behemoth. "Queen Athenamon! Queen Swordswoman! It's been a while!"

"Buster Blader...?" Athenamon blinked in surprise.

Swordswoman furrowed her brows and yelled out. "Behind you!"

Turning around, Buster Blade watched as a Blitz mecha attempted to impale him. He evaded what could've been his untimely death and rolled away. In retaliation, he lunged forward and fiercely impaled the Blitz's torso. He turned and hurried over to Swordswoman and Athenamon.

"Thanks, I could've..."

Swordswoman scoffed. "Been killed. Be careful, Buster Blader."

"It's really good to see you, my queen," Buster Blader bowed his head to the queen.

She smiled. "No, you don't have to bow."

"If any chance we survive this, remind me to set a wedding date for you two," the Digi-Amazon chortled, teasing the two Duel Monster warriors.

With priceless and bewildered expressions, Buster Blader and Swordswoman yelled in unison. "Us? Getting married? Like that'll ever happen!"

"I said the same thing about Omegamon," Athenamon smirked, staring down at her wedding ring. "And look at how that turned out."

"Please, you can't be possibly... that's preposterous," Buster Blader denied this possibility.

Swordswoman frowned. "I respect Buster Blader as a comrade and a warrior, but not... in that kind of way. Lady Athenamon, have class."

Athenamon steadily held her sword and watched more Winged Seekers mobilizing out of the base. "Well, I digress. I hope the Senshi were able to breach into the facility. This base truly contains an unlimited arsenal."

"It's why they call it the Armagedos Base," Buster Blader said. "The longer we fight, the more worn down we'll become."

Swordswoman noticeably watched as more Rajita soldiers filed out of the base. "Athenamon, it appears we'll need Victory Mode if we want quicker results."

"Agreed."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Gravekeeper's Assailant slipped through all the ongoing warfare. She snuck close near the gates. She quickly hides behind the farthest edge alongside the door. As Rajita soldiers filed out, she waited. Once the last soldier rushed out, the Assailant slipped by into the base undetected by anyone's eye and sprinted off in ninja fashion.

_I hope they've gotten close to the orb. _Assailant thought as she bypassed an empty bridge leading to a hangar facility.

xxxxx

Back on battlefield, Vipris swung his axe weapon while narrowly missing Espritdramon. Kyodaidramon aimed his arm cannon toward Vipris, expelling condensed blasts at the general.

"_**Dragon Cannon!**_"

As he phased away from Kyodaidramon's attack, Vipris reappeared in the distance.

"_**Magical Blast!**_" Espritdramon roared, firing a magical blast from his magician's staff.

The smarmy general countered as he summoned a barrier, deflecting Espritdramon's blast. The Dra-Warriors jumped into the air, avoiding the blast altogether. Vipris scoffed irritably and watched the Dra-Warrior duo hovering in mid-air.

"You think you're winning? Think again," the leery Vipris snickered, his tongue licked his side lips like a snake. "You're wearing yourselves down. That alone will grant us victory. Heh, and the Senshi..."

"They'll find the orb! Just you wait and see!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed.

Espritdramon concurred. "And all of your plans will go up in smoke."

"So, you say, but I foresee a completely different outcome," the general openly claimed. "Suffice to say, don't get your hopes up."

"What do you mean?" demanded Kyodaidramon.

Vipris chuckled. "What are you stupid? Let me clarify. I just said there are five other generals waiting in the wings. Four of them are my superior... and it's only-"

"Oh that, now we remember!" Espritdramon added. "Thanks for jogging our memory!"

"You stupid bastards..." Vipris snarled as his body tensed, letting a thick red aura cover him. "The tension... it's mounting! My killing intent.. my urge to kill... rising! Now, come down and prepare to be gutted like fish!"

The Dra-Warriors readily set their sights on Vipris, strategizing their next move. They turned toward the base as their concerns heightened at the notion of a flood of more Rajita soldiers. The numbers on the enemy side were beginning to escalate.

"Senshi, please... find the orb," Kyodaidramon murmured while clenching his right hand. "Let's give it our all, Espritdramon. We need to draw this out as long as we can. Are you ready?"

"Ready and willing, my friend," Espritdramon affirmed, focusing his intent on biding the Senshi more time.

Tilted his head, Vipris wasted no time and jetted up to meet the Dra-Warrior duo. "HAVE AT IT!"

Meeting the Rajita general head-on, Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon took up arms as they prepared to engage the villain.

xxxxx

_**Makai/Wormhole Between Makai and Meikai/6:33 PM**_

Arriving at the site of a distortion tunnel, the Spirit Detectives stopped and examined the size of the gaping hole. Every five seconds the distortion fluctuated in size and diameter by ten inches. The hole was the size of a simple front door to a house, fitting enough for a normal-sized person to pass through. Enki, Mukuro, and Yomi stood along the distorted day, showing them the 'wormhole' leading to the Meikai.

"That's the tunnel...?" Yusuke blinked. "Color me surprised."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be bigger," Kuwabara said. "Kinda like the tunnel Sensui and his cronies opened."

"Oh, the hole gets much bigger. Ha, ha, trust me," Enki chuckled. "Every 48 hours, the hole's size completely expands to the size of a cavern's mouth. You'd be surprised."

Yomi calmly asserted. "By exerting our combined Youki, we were able to unseal the tunnel."

"Is that so?" inquired Mizuno.

"Once you all have passed through, we will seal the door," Mukuro said. "As long as the seal stays, it ensures that anyone from the Meikai doesn't enter this palace."

"Unfortunately, they have other means of breaching this side of reality," Enki pointed out. "They don't even need to use this tunnel. They've developed efficient means of breaching any world they so chose."

"I'm curious," Kurama added. "You're able to secure this tunnel, but why can't you locate any other possible entries into the Meikai?"

"By our knowledge, this is the only one we have access to," the multi-eared demon clarified. "Gaining access to any wormhole to the Meikai is extremely limited. Meikai natives have long crafted sorcery and enhanced means of travel through technological devices."

"So, we're looking at demons who are ahead of ya'll a hundred or so years in tech and black magic?" Yusuke scratched his head, trying to follow what was being said. "No offense, but you guys need to get with the times."

Speaking up, Rio interjected into the ongoing discussion. "They're right, Yusuke. Since I was in the Meikai for a short time, I can tell you... Meikai demons are highly evolved titans. In most cases, A-class and S-class demons are the norm in these territories. There's no room for insufficient or weak demons."

"Did he... just say... A and S-class demons...?" nervously gulped Kuwabara. "Tell me he didn't say that."

"He did, I'm afraid," Brimstone added.

Hiei scoffed as he walked up in front of the wormhole. His eyes surveyed the fluctuating hole while Mukuro watched him.

"What do you think, Hiei?" Mukuro inquired to the black clothed demon.

"I'm curious to explore the Meikai. It should prove to be an interesting endeavor," Hiei remarked. "But, we're not leaving until we finish these Demon Priests. Yusuke, are we clear?"

"That's exactly why we came here for. We'll beat them on their home turf and prevent another invasion," Raizen's descendant reassured the demon swordsman. "And then we'll be back to see our families."

Maya huddled close to Kurama. "We'll need to stick together if we're entering a new land."

"Everyone, might I suggest we explore cautiously," Kurama implied as he accompanied Maya toward the portal.

Clenching his fist readily, Rio pressed onward to the wormhole. "Yusuke, you know my brother will be waiting on the other side."

"Don't let him get to you, Rio. Somehow, if there's a way, we can snap him out of this..."

"No, I'll have to face him... and one of us will wind up dead," he sighed exasperatedly, realizing the kind of war that lied ahead of him and the others. He passed by Yusuke and marched toward the portal. "Let's just get this over with."

"Eager to go, isn't he?" Shura observed Rio voluntarily walking into the portal. "He must be brave or incredibly foolish."

"That man has his own forthcoming battle, my son," Yomi proclaimed as he watched each Spirit Detective jumping through the portal. "He won't be alone. They're off to confront the Demon Priests, which will undoubtedly trigger a war across all worlds."

"And we'll be taking part in it," Mukuro said as she motioned toward Chuu and the others.

Clenching his fists, Chuu roared a boisterous yell coupled with drunken hiccups. "WHOA! I'm ready to thrown down, ya'll! Let me at those Meikai blokes!"

"He's not even considered we're entering a world where... we could perish in battle," Suzuka remarked, aggravated by Chuu's overly enthusiastic demeanor.

An apathetic Shishiwakamaru shared the 'Beautiful' one's sentiments. "Nothing's going to stand in the way between him and a good fight."

"As foolish as it seems, he and Yusuke are going to have a ball," Touya said.

"A ball, eh? More like they're going to make Meikai their own playground!" Jin said, his ears twitched eagerly.

"Let's go, guys! They're already going ahead!" Rinku called out to his colleagues as he and Chuu ran through the portal.

As the remaining members of Chuu's party entered the portal, Yusuke faced the Makai lords and grinned his usual smirk.

"We'll join you as soon as we finish a few crucial matters here," the current Makai ruler smiled, giving a thumb up to Yusuke. "Be careful and may you all have a peaceful journey through."

Without wasting time, Yusuke jumped through the portal and was the last one to depart.

Enki helped Mukuro and Yomi to seal the portal together. They overly exerted their own Youki, reconstructing a re-enforced barrier to seal the doorway. They exhausted themselves after using up a large quantity of their powerful Youki, granting the Spirit Detectives and their colleagues passage to the Makai's 'Underworld' dimension.

"That shield should hold up for good until we come back," Enki said, wiping his forehead. "It sure takes a lot out of ya."

Shura offered to lend a helping hand to his fatigued father. Yomi put up a hand, refusing any offering gesture from his son.

"Father...?"

"I'll be fine, Shura," he reassured his son. "We'll join them soon."

Mukuro took a few deep breaths as Kiren knelt by his master's side. "We'll need time to replenish our strength. As we are, we won't be ready to confront the Demon Priests."

"My lady...?" Kiren stared at her in befuddlement. "Are you saying...?"

"Strong as we are, the Demon Priests greatly surpass us," Enki was quick to confirm everyone's concern, which didn't help any to alleviate the shock expressed by the other Makai natives. "Even now, the agents we've sent to scour the Meikai haven't returned. My friends... Hokushin, Natsume, and her brother... they voluntarily asked me to send them into the Meikai."

"They haven't returned... can it be that?" Shura gasped, fearing the worst possible outcome.

"We can't say for certain," Mukuro said. "They might've been captured and imprisoned, but... that's why Yusuke and his cohorts are in the Meikai."

"I hope they can find my friends," Enki shifted the blame to himself. "For better or for worse, I can't even imagine what might've happened to them. First, Raizen and now..."

"Bah, don't think like that!" Koko chided her husband. "Raizen wouldn't want you to think so negatively! Natsume, her brother, and Hokushin are tough customers!"

"Heh, yes. You're right, but we can't rule out the worst outcomes, dear," the large demon sheepishly smiled, scratching his head. _But, I hope I'm wrong about those three. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and the rest of you need to be wary on how you enter the Priests' territory. From what I gather, the Meikai's land is vast. _

"That young man with the Demon Sun Stone," Kiren addressed to the lords. "Can he lead them to the Demon Priests' realm?"

Yomi chimed in, pulling himself off the floor while standing in a disoriented stance. "He's the only one with any memory of where it's located. The young man's sister from what I gather... she was still an infant and has no memories of the Meikai's existence."

"As long as the girl remains in the human world, the Demon Priests will surely focus on just the young man," Mukuro suggested.

Enki stretched his arms behind his head. "In the meantime, we need to rejuvenate our demon strength, my friends. We want to be ready when we enter the Meikai." His friendly disposition faded as a serious frown replaced it. "A war between all worlds is imminent and no doubt... King Enma is watching. His gravest fears will soon resurface. We must be ready... even if it means sacrificing our lives."

With that, an eerie silence filled the crowded room. All Makai natives in attendance stared towards one another, recognizing the disaster that lied ahead of them. The impending threat the Demon Priests and Arago's spirit presented would eclipse the Taiyoukai conflict less than three years prior.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Land of the Fallen/6:36 PM**_

Falling in a heap on a barren, cold landscape, the Spirit Detectives and their colleagues successfully breached the Meikai realm. Yusuke was the first to rise up as he surveyed his foreign surroundings. Anything that remotely resembled the room they were in was replaced by a vast, barren wasteland. The climate of this realm was cold and seemingly lifeless around. Even the clouds didn't seem to move as they remained still. The skies were a gloomy, dark blue, devoid of sunlight.

Stone altars dotted the barren landscape, each lit with fire. Although the land seemed void of life, the lit torches indicated that there had to be natives nearby.

"I'll be..." Yusuke murmured, his mouth agape while viewing the scenery.

"Urameshi! Give me a hand here!" Kuwabara blabbered, interrupting Yusuke's train of thought.

Raizen's descendant turned as he saw Kuwabara on the bottom with Chuu and his cohorts piled on top of him.

"Please...?" The orange-haired male begged. "Their... weight... crushing... my back. Back... breaking..."

"I hope you're not implying I'm heavy, you fool," Suzuka scoffed as he and the others got off Kuwabara.

Kurama walked up to a stone altar, putting his hand on the monument. His keen nose picked up on a demon's scent, specifically a Meikai demon's. He pivoted his head, watching Maya picking up a sword. He and Maya thoroughly searched the ground, finding demon's bones and a gun, which was surprisingly modified with high tech.

"See this, Shuichi?" She asked, picking up the gun.

"They've developed arms with highly advanced technology."

Maya blinked. "Wow, this is astounding."

The intuitive red-haired fox examined the high tech weaponry. _This tech looks so familiar._

"It's like Enki and the others said," Mizuno said, kicking away dirt to reveal another highly enhanced gun. "The Meikai have access to some pretty nifty tech. I wonder how they were able to get their hand son these weapons?" She shuddered at a demon skull and kicked it aside.

"Seems we've stumbled into a battle graveyard," Hiei acutely scanned the vicinity, being a battle veteran himself he could tell where a war was waged.

Chuu stumbled toward an altar while leaning back, shaking off his buzz. "Whoo-wee, crap o' craps. We ain't home anymore, are we?"

"You just realized that now?" Touya remarked.

Picking up a handful of sand, Rinku blew it into the air. "Slow on the uptake like always, Chuu."

Adjusting to his surroundings, Rio took a gander around the landscape. He tried jogging his memory, reflecting on his short visit in the Meikai years ago. It so happened when he and his sister were taken to the Meikai, to become experiments for the Demon Stones. Kyo initially received the Demon Moon Stone. Following the older brother, the Demon Sun Stone was implanted in him. Both have been marked with Demon Stones, two of which are now within the brothers. The third stone remains in the Demon Priests' custody as they await the day when Kohana is added to their collection.

Rio stared off into the distance. The cold and barren landscape jogged back other memories, including images of him and his sister somehow escaping the Meikai.

"Is anything jogging your memory, Rio?" Yusuke asked the young man.

Nodding, Rio answered. "Sorry, but I'm not familiar with this side of the Meikai."

"We can still feel the Demon Priests' Youki," Kurama said. "Least you forget, Kuwabara's spirit awareness is as sharp as ever."

"Yeah, I'd let you know if I feel anything peculiar," the orange-haired male proclaimed.

"Sheesh, but it's going to take us a while with a landscape this VAST!" The female Sirendramon gaped as she pointed around the large, encompassing landscape that stretched out for miles.

"According to Mukuro, the coordinates landed us in a region called the Land of the Fallen," Hiei confirmed, observing the landscape.

Shishiwakamaru scoffed, folding his arms. "And you were going to tell us sooner?"

"Hey, ease down," Jin interjected. "We just need to find their Youki."

"Being powerful demons, they should at least tell us where they're at," Suzuka said.

Kurama quickly asserted. "That's the dilemma. By releasing their Youki, they'll direct us to their territory..." Pulling out a handheld device, he pressed a switch that enabled it to probe strong Youki. "They're suppressing their Youki. Thus, they've made it harder for us to track them."

"He's right. I can't even sense them," Brimstone, a man with few words, proclaimed. "Not a trace of their Youki."

"Huh. They want to play hide and seek then?" Yusuke smirked. "Fine, we'll just find other demons with strong powers. They can tell us where to find the Priests."

Rinku shook his head. "Easier said than done."

Suddenly, Rio turned his head as he gasped - drawing everyone's attention. Narrowing his eyes, the young man clarified his view as something peculiar caught his eye. He immediately pushed ahead and raced off toward a giant stone shaped like a lion's face. Memories immediately returned to him as he recognized the stone as he was being lead through the landscape by a Meikai demon.

Rio stood in front of the giant lion face, mesmerized by this astounding discovery.

"What is it, Rio?" Yusuke called out, racing up behind the Demon Stone wielder.

"This way... memories are returning to me," he claimed. "I know where we need to go."

Maya noted the lion's face embellished on the giant rock. "Look, Shuichi. Rio's just figured out..."

"Are you certain you know where to take us?" the red-haired fox inquisitively asked the young man.

"Yes, thanks to this lion's face, it became clear as day. Everyone, follow me."

Nodding his head in approval, Yusuke smiled. "Lead the way, Rio. We'll be right behind you."

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/6:40 PM**_

Overseeing the Spirit Detectives through a crystal orb, Long suppressed a low hiss with a chuckle.

"Good, they've arrived," Long said rather calmly. "Rio's with them. Excellent." _Of course, they have the Land of the Fallen. And after that, the Gates of Despair. Our Demon Knights and Shadow Guardians will be lying in wait. _He chortled while standing from his seat, waving his hand over the orb as it hovered close behind him. "Go ahead, Rio. Lead them. They'll realize the true horrors of the Meikai. They'll learn that they've entered true hell itself. The Meikai will surely test your limits, my friends."

Standing from afar, Karasu stood against a wall as he overheard Long's excessive gloats. _Kurama, I'm not surprised you're with your friends. Heh, I think it's time I went out and had some fun. _As Karasu stepped back, he entered a darkened corner and vanished from sight.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Jupiter: Heads up, guys!

Mars: Grrr, it's you. Nagah!

Nagah: So, nice to see you again, Senshi. The end of line is here. You'll never regain the Orb of Minos.

TobuCatmon: Oh, Lien. You can be so careless.

Chibi-Usa: You mean Helena's acting strange, too?

Tyra: Yep.

Karin: What's going to happen to us next?

Mars: Nagah, I have to admit... you're strong. But, I'm not about to let up.

Nagah: Your current power can't match my own.

Venus: It's no surprise. These three aren't top-level generals for nothing.

Jupiter: I'll say.

Athenamon VM: Don't yield, my friends! We will push through the front gates!

Kyodaidramon: Breach the gates!

Alphamon: We will overcome Armagedos Base!

Ninja Moon: Using ninja and gorilla tac-

Ninja Mercury: That's guerilla tactics, and yes, using ninja and guerilla tactics is useful.

Ninja Uranus: These soldiers don't know what's coming.

Ninja Neptune: Look! Is that...

Ninja Saturn: Have we finally reached the Orb of Minos?

Toad: Welcome to my lab, Senshi, but the orb is already reserved.

Lien: Oh, it's Nagah-sensei just incredible! Oh, wait... Lien's giving the next chapter title? Sorry! Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Sally Forth to the Orb of Minos! Assailant's Scheme?**_

Ninja Moon: (gasps) Gravekeeper's Assailant, what are you doing here?

Assailant: The orb. Sorry, but I need the orb.

Ninja Moon: What... what are you doing?

xxxxx

**A/N: **It feels good to have _**Dawn of Chaos **_on-going! There won't be a long break for a while.

The Dra-Warriors, Amazons, and Royal Knights get plenty of screen time. The Ninja Senshi utilize some guerilla tactics on some unsuspecting enemy camps.

The Spirit Detectives arrive in the Meikai. Who knows what dangers await them? It's a whole new realm they've stumbled into. The Demon Priests will sure make them feel welcome. ;)

Seems Lien has a digimon friend. Yep, that's TobuCatmon. And they've found Yui's team. Nothing else to say for now.

Alexis' brother Atticus finds her sister in an awkward sibling moment.

What's up with Setsuna and Helena? Hmmm…

Send a review after you're done.

Take care and stay gold.


	21. Sally Forth to Orb! Assailant's Scheme!

**A/N:** We pick up from where we left off.

More epic battle time. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 21

_**Sally Forth to the Orb of Minos! Assailant's Scheme?**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/6:46 PM**_

Once Cammy left to check on the babies at the shrine, the remaining New Spirit Detectives stuck around watching movies and playing a few games. Needless to say, they were laying low until another crisis surfaced. There hadn't been any enemy activity since the third Neo-Rajita incursion earlier. Relieved, Yui and her friends could relax until Koenma and Botan called for them.

Yui sat down playing a poker with Kohana while Aoshi sat with Dark Gabumon flipping through channels.

"Make your move," Yui waited for her rival to put down her deck.

With a devilish smirk, Kohana dropped down a full house. "Ha, look at that! A full house! Try and beat that!" She flipped her rival off as she exuded with complete confidence.

Yui sighed. "Is that all? Here I was getting worried over nothing." With that, she dropped her deck... causing Kohana's mouth to drop. "Royal Flush. Sorry, but a bet is a bet. Fork over the 4000 yen."

"Bitch... you sneaky bitch..." The defeated tomboy gritted her teeth, cursing through her teeth.

Elated, Yui chuckled at her rival's expense. "Hey, you accepted the bet. You can't back out." She picked up the cards and stacked them up.

"I want a rematch!"

"What are you complaining for? You and your bro are loaded with a lot of cash. I'm only asking for chump change."

"Still, me losing to you in poker... how annoying."

"You can't pass it off or you'll be swallowing a thousand needles."

Kohana stood up, shuddering at the notion of handing money to her rival. Her OWN money to say the least. "How can I lose to you in MY own home?"

"I guess luck just wasn't on your side?" Yui shrugged as she put the cards inside a box. "Meet me in the bathroom after you count up the money." She turned, setting the poker box on a shelf and headed off to bathroom.

Shaking his head, Aoshi overheard the two girls' heated exchange. "Oh, boy. Those two just won't ever stop getting at each other's throats. Will they?"

"I think they should just get married," Dark Gabumon said, eating a blueberry muffin. "They argue like any married couple."

"Ha! I know, right?" Aoshi laughed. "Who'd be the husband and who's be the wife?"

Kohana's ears perked as she shot a glance toward the boy and the digimon. "Excuse me. Did you imply we argue like a married couple? EH?" Her harshly raised her voice, causing the two to sink low in the couch. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She stubbornly marched toward the bathroom with the yen in hand, swallowing her pride. Then, she immediately had her brother on her mind. "Rio, I hope you and those guys made it to the Meikai safely." _And Kyo... if you must, brother... to save Kyo, you'll have to kill him. _She felt a cold chill in her right arm as if she foresaw her own fate and her brother's. "Something tells me we all might be seeing each other again. A family reunion... not the kind I was hoping for."

Shiro suddenly appeared on Kohana's right shoulder.

"I don't have time for your stupid jokes, Shiro."

"No, I'm sure you can feel it, Kohana. You know... Rio is already in the Meikai."

Kohana nodded. "Yeah, I felt something clench my chest earlier. That must be it and the Spirit Detectives will confront Kyo."

"You know what must be done to ensure the Demon Priests don't get what they want."

"I know..." She murmured while facing her bathroom door. She reached for the knob. "Ugh, why did she lock the door?"

Shiro rubbed his hands together. "She's probably taking a number 1?"

Kohana shuddered as she slapped Shiro's hand. "God! You're sick!"

xxxxx

Sitting down on a chair, Yui had her feet outstretched and relaxed. Like her rival, Yui was just as concerned for her brother and Inumon coupled with the Spirit Detectives. The weight of responsibility was heavily leaning on her shoulders. It has been that way since she was initiated as the new lead Spirit Detective.

"Himura, Inumon, Yusuke..." She murmured, cupping her hands under her chin. "Being in the Digital World and the Meikai must be more interesting than what we're doing now." Turning her head, she noticed her reflection on the mirror. A soft smile adorned her face as she leaned back and sighed. _Damn, what's keeping Kohana so long? Is she backing out already?_ Suddenly, she noticed her reflection change. She visually an image of a golden aura flaring behind her. Then, her reflection distorted and twisted into the image of a haunted visage of a ghostly, feminine figure with golden hair hanging down. "What...?" She closed her eyes, reopening to see her reflection again. There was no golden aura or a ghostly visage. _What the hell was that?_ She took a few deep breaths. "Was that my mind just playing tricks or something?" _Or a message... what could it signify?_

"The hell is going on in there? Talking to yourself?"

Yui snapped back to reality, listening to Kohana's boisterous shouts.

"Open this door! Why did you lock it?"

_You didn't see anything, Yui. Just relax._ The Spirit Detective tried to relieve herself. She opened the door, putting on a fake smile at Kohana's expense. "Sorry, I was just waiting... and then I feel asleep."

"Dumb ass," Kohana scoffed as she walked in. "Let's get this over with. But, you better be ready for a rematch coming down the line."

xxxxx

Sitting atop of a floating green ball, Lien hovered next a window where she observed the inside of the condo. TobuCatmon sat on Lien's lap and watched the activities unfold.

"Should we be floating in the open like this?" TobuCatmon inquired. "Lien, they're going to notice us."

"Well, Lien wants to see what they're doing," the Rajita teen said as the ball floated toward a window with lights on. It was the bathroom window where Kohana was giving her rival a foot massage. "Erm? Hey, I hear something..." Letting the ball hover closer, Lien heard Yui's gigglish laughs and Kohana shooting off her dirty mouth. "Eh? Hey, it's that human girl... she's with that friend of hers!"

"Really? What are they doing in there?"

"How should Lien know?" The alien shook her head. "They could be playing or... giving a bath to each other? Because Nagah-sensei and I take baths together. Hey, maybe I should join them?"

"No way!" TobuCatmon snapped. "They're going to find us out and question why we're spying on them!"

"But... but... Lien want to befriend these humans," Lien whined. "I didn't come all the way out here just to sit and wait."

"But, Nagah-sensei might be wondering where you're at."

"True, but I'll go back tomorrow and check in with her," Lien said. "Besides, I left her a note on her bed."

TobuCatmon was unsure of how to assess the situation. "Well, tell you what... why don't we sneak in there using our invisible cloaks?"

"Oh, good idea! Why didn't Lien think of that?"

"Because you didn't."

Lien pulled a handheld device, a watch to be more precise, and strapped it to her right wrist. "Lien forgot about this. I can turn invisible or use a disguise. Which is more preferable?"

"Hmmm, well, whatever you want."

"Invisible then," Lien said as she pressed a switch, enabling her and TobuCatmon to turn invisible. "Good, now, we can sneak in and see what they're up to!" She maneuvered the floating ball to a window near the patio door, which was left open. "Let's be very quiet, TobuCatmon?"

"Right."

As they reached the patio, Lien and TobuCatmon leaned against a side wall.

"Operation complete," Lien whispered. _Wow, this is Lien's first espionage mission! Nagah-sensei, you'd be proud of Lien now!_

"What now?"

"We lay low now until the coast is clear," Lien whispered as she watched Dark Gabumon and Aoshi walk into the kitchen. She quickly slipped like a ninja into the condo with TobuCatmon following her. They hurried through a hallway, leading into a set of rooms. Out of random, she and TobuCatmon entered Kohana's room. "Whew, it worked." Lien stopped as she and TobuCatmon analyzed the room they stumbled into. She saw a photo of Kohana, Minako, and Rio together sitting on a chair. "Oh?" The alien teen picked the picture up and analyzed it. Her eyes noticed the red-haired girl. "It's her."

"That's the girl you've been comparing to General Nagah?"

"Yes," Lien smiled. "And she's in her home now. Maybe I should wait here until she comes in?"

"I don't know. I think we've seen enough..."

"No, but Lien wants to stay..."

Suddenly, she heard Kohana cursing outside the room. Lien gasped, losing grip of the picture as it fell out of her hands. She heard footsteps storming down the hall and approaching the bedroom. Lien frantically looked around and saw a closet. She grabbed TobuCatmon and threw herself into the closet. She hid with TobuCatmon, further concealing themselves from anyone's view. Kohana stormed into her room and grabbed a DVD from off her bed. Then, before Kohana turned to leave, she noticed the photo on the floor.

"What's this doing here?" The redhead wondered whilst picking the photo up. She set the picture back on the chair and raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "Did any of them just enter my room? Eh, who knows?" She stepped out of the room.

If one could see her cheeks flush, Lien was already blushing.

"Lien? That's her."

"It is and wow... I like her room," Lien whispered. "When she comes back in here, let's surprise her."

"I... don't think that's a good idea."

"C'mon, she'll be surprised. I'm sure she'll remember me."

TobuCatmon sighed. "Fine, but the moment they detain us... we're out of here."

Lien sat down, folding her arms. She wore an elated smile, giggling with glee. "This is going to be fun. Just you wait."

"Or, it'll be the end of us," TobuCatmon sighed in defeat. _How did I end up with you, Lien? _

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:53 PM**_

Back at Hikawa Shrine, the Neo Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, and company were greeted by Cammy's auspicious return. The young Hino returned to check on the twins - the infants and the future teens. Most of all, she was entailed about the situation regarding the Neo-Rajita incursion and Karin's espionage mission in Paradais.

"...and yeah that's everything," Chibi-Usa filled in everything Cammy needed to hear.

Karin addressed to Cammy. "Yeah, trust me when I say this. Paradais is not the harmless entity people make you believe."

"My sister has had some bad vibes about that new Paradais building," Cammy confirmed their suspicions. "I can say the same as well. I'm glad to see you're ok, Karin."

Koori added while cradling her Chibi Koori. "We'll be going over there tomorrow with the Duelists. Karin claimed to have seen a Neo-Rajita in there. So, that pretty much..."

"...confirms our suspicions the aliens are linked to Paradais," Ryuuhi said while watching Chibi Ryuuhi playing with a moth. "Their base must be hidden in that building."

"And the Neo-Rajita have been frequently attacking us since we found Setsuna," Karin said, shifting her view toward Setsuna walking around the shrine. "Don't you find it a coincidence, Cammy?"

"Something is up," Cammy said. "And then you said you met a woman who looked like her?"

"Sharon Rivers," the Ice Senshi verified.

"My suggestion is to closely monitor Setsuna," Rei's sister suggested.

Tyra chimed in. "Helena's been acting weird. In fact, I did tell you she and Setsuna seemed to be conversing a little more than usual."

"You're right," Karin nodded.

Chibi-Usa stood up, painstakingly watching Setsuna. _What's with you lately? Could it be the enemy planted something in you?_

"Whatever the case might be, we'll take Setsuna with us to Paradais," Raizen Jr. said. "Maybe there she might remember where she lost her Henshin item."

"Something to jog her memories. Not a bad idea," Cammy said.

The pink-haired princess watched as Setsuna faced her. "Pluto, what are you thinking now? Do you know something we don't?"

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Armagedos Base/Front Gates/6:59 PM**_

The tide of the battle turned heavily to the Digimon and Duel Monsters side. Once the Golden Minotarumon and his Minotarumon forces joined, they were able to fend off the growing Neo-Rajita numbers. The Dra-Warriors, the Amazons, and the Royal Knights surmounted against the invaders of their territories. All was going well in their favor...

Until, the Neo-Rajita turned the tide back against the combined Digimon and Duel Monster forces.

Freshly concocted with the Orb of Minos, a fleet of an enhanced and stronger Neo-Rajita stormed out. There were Bio-Vivians, Caimans, Draconian Guardians, Foxzards, Brutes, and Mercenaries sporting new color variations, which was a clear indication that they were enhanced versions compared to their smaller, weaker counterparts. There were Bio-Vivians with slender, white bodies with three energy blades protruding through their backs. There were black-skinned Caimans, now called Gharials, capable of launching explosive blasts that ripped through steel. There were taller Draconian Guardians sporting long, curved bull's horns and sporting thicker skin. There were two types of Draconian Guardians: orange-skinned ones called Kaiser Knights and black-skinned types identified as Zreks. The enhanced Foxzards were typically larger and more capable of producing shields efficiently. The new Brutes, now Berserkers, were red-skinned gargantuans with long, curved black horns, garbed in stronger armors. The Mercenaries were taller, sported purple complexions, and were capable of shifting to any color that blends around their surroundings.

Most of all, the new Winged Seekers were embellished with stronger armors and armed with two missile launchers.

To make matters worse, the newly enhanced Neo-Rajita fired plasma blasts on par with missile launchers. Their tightly packed firepower became too overwhelming for the Digimon and Duel Monster alliance. Most of the Digimon/Duel Monster's cannon fodder troops were deleted by the Neo-Rajita's attacks.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon took to the air whilst evading the Berserkers' explosive blasts.

"What in the Digiworld's name is going on?" Magnamon was flabbergasted. "Since when have the Neo-Rajita been able to enhance their soldiers?"

"Since now, I believe," Craniummon dreaded as he watched a few Dra-Warriors and Duel Monsters being wiped out quickly.

Dynasmon scowled angrily. "This is preposterous! The tide was turning to our favor!"

"Indeed, what source could've granted them... unless, could it be the Rajita are drawing power from the..."

xxxxx

"Orb of Minos!" Athenamon cried out as she blocked a Zreks' blast with her sword. "The Rajita have already been drawing power from the Orb of Minos! In just a few hours, they've enhanced their troops."

"How horrible," D'Arcmon growled as she faced Berserker advancing toward her. "They're utilizing our sacred orb for their own greedy purposes."

"Indeed, we can't forgive them for this," Demetermon said, watching the enemies closing in on them.

Sely's eyes fell on the amassed Neo-Rajita forces. "Keep on your toes, everyone!"

Buster Blader stood by Swordswoman's side. "Stay close to me, Lady Swordswoman."

Pivoting her head, Swordswoman observed the new Winged Seekers hovering around them. "Don't worry about me."

"Swordswoman, let's go for our Yuugou fusion," the Digi-Amazon queen offered as she and Swordswoman's bodies lit up with golden light. She and Swordswoman reached out, grabbing one another's hands as their bodies turned into streams of light.

"Athenamon!"

"Swordswoman!"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

Once the streaks of light coalesced, they merged and formed one entity. Standing in their place was Athenamon with enhanced armor and a longer sword.

"_**Athenamon Victory Mode!**_"

Buster Blader smiled behind his helmet, though a little disappointed. "Too bad Omegamon isn't here. We'd become Buster Mode and we'd clean house."

"Wow, they just Yuugou-Shinka'd!" Sely said with awe. Seeing her queens fuse boosted her self-confidence as she brandished her sword. "All right, I'm ready for round two! Let's go, freaks!"

"Then, let's clear this area," Athenamon VM concurred with the purple-armored knight and the pig-tailed Amazon. "Take on comers, my friends!"

"Right," Buster Blader answered, brandishing his sword while facing a Berserker.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Samuridramon clashed head to head with a Kaiser Knight. The Kaiser Knight charged its plasma gun, firing a charged blast that exploded in front of the female Dra-Warrior. Flamedramon soared into the air while avoiding a Berserker's plasma blasts. Amazoness Fighter and Zey found themselves struggling while wrestling a Berserker duo, though the warriors managed to throw the alien behemoths overhead. Two Zreks yanked Amazoness Chainmaster and Aphy forward and blasted them away. Amazon Archer, Ary, and the other Amazoness Archers were fighting off a swarm of White Bio-Vivians, who shot them from all sides.

A Strike Ninja passed along and flung a kunai at a Gharial. The black reptilian warrior was stabbed, but it didn't stop the creature from flinging two energy blasts that deleted the ninja. Another Gharial brandished a plasma sword and impaled a Horn Imp, deleting the impish creature.

Armed Dragon was kicked aside by a Berserker. As the behemoth stomped on the Armed Dragon, Galaxiadramon dropped in and caught the Berserker with a kick.

"Thanks," Armed Dragon said, relieved. "These soldiers are stronger..."

"Probably thanks to the Orb of Minos. Those scumbags aren't getting away with this!" Galaxiadramon howled with anger.

"I'm only a LV3," Armed Dragon stood upright on his hind legs. "But, with the right power... I can evolve. Yes, into a LV5! My other Armed Dragon brothers are capable of doing so and more. Others can evolve up to LV10."

Galaxiadramon proposed. "Then, let's turn the tide against these super-pumped freaks! Let's fight with super powers with super powers!"

"Right!" Armed Dragon said, readying himself as a bright aura surrounded him.

xxxxx

Espritdramon and Kyodaidramon observed the on-going battles escalating. In initial response against the super-powered Rajita, Digimon and Duel Monsters were beginning to strengthen their resolve and others evolved to survive.

Vipris chuckled evilly, twirling his axe weapon. "Heh, I really don't like your chances now."

"Yeah, but we're not finished until you delete us all," Espritdramon said, his resolve as strong as ever. "We're going to keep coming."

Kyodaidramon concurred, standing his ground. "Yeah, you're giving us a tough time, but as you can see. We won't die as easily as you'd like to believe."

Charging with reckless abandon, the Rajita general swung his axe around and forced the Dra-Warrior duo to jump back. Vipris sneered at the duo, throwing his axe overhead like a lightweight and cackled.

"Keep talking that same shit. Your efforts will all be for naught," Vipris boasted, prowling around the Dra-Warriors like the smarmy predator he naturally was.

Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon readily stood their ground, eyeing the villain cautiously.

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Hangar/7:07 PM**_

Once they breached into the main hangar, the Valkyrie Senshi trio and the Ninja Senshi passed through an empty corridor. They stopped as Ninja Mercury's mini-computer picked up a glowing beacon, which gave off a high frequency signal. The Senshi crowded around, gazing over the genius' computer. The glowing beacon's source came directly from the Orb of Minos, which was situated in the Command Center's main laboratory.

The Senshi were currently northwest from where the Orb of Minos was.

"There," Ninja Mercury pointed to the screen. "This source is giving off a high power signal. I have no doubt it's the Orb of Minos."

Ninja Uranus fiercely gritted her teeth. "Then, that's where we're going."

"Right. We need to get there," Ninja Neptune said.

Ninja Moon pivoted her head as she unsheathed her sword. "Let's get moving, guys."

Suddenly, before they proceeded, an energy beam ripped through the hangar's roof and impacted with the ground near the Senshi. The Valkyrie Senshi trio sprang forward, quickly putting up their guards and stood in battle positions.

"You guys go on ahead!" Valkyrie Mars ordered the Ninja Senshi to proceed to the power source. "Get to the orb! We'll catch up!"

"But..." Ninja Moon tried to interject.

Valkyrie Venus furrowed her brows, wearing a serious battle glare. "Go on, guys! We'll handle whatever shot at us!"

Once the Valkyrie Senshi readied for battle, an ambiguous, shadow figure descended through the roof hole. The ceiling lights came on, triggering the alarm system as a spotlight hit the figure. Revealed by the light, Nagah softly landed on the ground. She wore a sly smirk and glared intently at the Senshi, almost delighted to see them again.

"It's been a while," Nagah chortled. "Hasn't it, Sailor Senshi?"

"How did you find us?" Valkyrie Jupiter angrily demanded, balling up her fists tightly.

"Sensing your collective energies wasn't too hard," the female general proclaimed. "I've adeptly learned to probe even the slightest energy fluctuation." She grabbed her hilt, whipping it to her left side as a long, green laser katana beamed out - in Star Wars light saber fashion. "Your Valkyrie armors released an energy signal that wasn't hard to pick up. Though, your other friends..." She shifted her view toward the Ninja Senshi standing in the background. "Their energies are pitifully low. So, I could barely follow up. They're not even a concern..."

Scoffing at the Neo-Rajita general, Valkyrie Mars harshly rebuked. "You sure love hearing yourself talk, don't you? We remember you."

"Ah, good," Nagah chortled, facing the Miko Senshi. "_She_ speaks. You do remember I said you were my favorite to play with."

"I wasn't a Valkyrie Senshi then," Mars growled indignantly. "Now, I am."

"But, my strength level has augmented since then."

"Go on, guys. We'll take care of her," Valkyrie Venus boldly reassured the Ninja Senshi. "We'll avenge our loss to this bitch."

"Oh, did I forget to mention? That pink-haired brat and the Ice Senshi," Nagah mentioned Neo Moon and Sedna, drawing Ninja Moon's attention from the door she looking to push through. "Did you think those two brats had a chance? They were child's play."

Ninja Moon whirled, shooting an angry glare at the overly confident general. "You... you didn't do what I think you did! Did you?"

"Oh, rest reassured, they're still alive," the general slowly walked forward, twirling her laser saber. "I just borrowed a little of their power so I can use it on you and your group. Won't it be something to be struck down by your future daughter's own hand?"

"No, because you copied her power!" Ninja Moon snapped as she ran ahead to meet Nagah head-on, but Valkyrie Mars abruptly cut her off. "Mars! She hurt Chibi-Usa and Karin!"

"But, she didn't kill them," Mars said. "Is that right?"

Nagah hastily dashed toward Valkyrie Mars and attacked her, swinging her laser saber. "I don't kill unless I'm required to. I'm not a mindless savage!"

Valkyrie Mars countered by lifting her arm bracelets, blocking Nagah's laser saber. "Sailor Moon, go now!"

"The rest of you get going!" Valkyrie Jupiter roared as she blitzed toward the door and kicked it open. "Hurry!"

"You guys..." Ninja Moon muttered as a look of confidence smeared on her face. She turned and sprinted out the door. "Follow me, guys!"

"Lead the way," Ninja Saturn said as she, Ninja Mercury, Ninja Uranus, and Ninja Neptune filed out of the room.

Nagah chuckled as she planted a kick to Valkyrie Mars, sending her flying into a wall. "They won't get far."

"But, I doubt you can take all three of us in our Valkyrie forms," Valkyrie Venus smirked, steadily taking on a battle stance.

The general gawked, recognizing Venus while reflecting on that nightmarish experience. "Ah, it's YOU! You're the one!"

"Erm? Huh?" Venus blinked.

"Once I absorbed your abilities, your personalities and memories came with it! And you... it was your personality that stuck out the most! You... you're a disease! Your personality tainted my image! Ugh, I can never... ever forgive you for that!"

The blonde-haired Valkyrie sheepishly grinned, whistling innocently and acted like nothing happened. "Um... whoops?"

"Whoops? Oh, you'll pay for your life, you blonde-haired bitch," Nagah snarled as she fired a beam at Venus, who evaded it before it hit her. The general blitzed forward, vanishing like a blur. She reappeared, hovering behind Venus and waited as the blonde turned. She landed a kick, sending Venus flying into the ceiling.

"YOU!" Valkyrie Jupiter roared as she blitzed forward, accelerating her speed. Her fists, imbued with electricity, reached Nagah and tried to punch her. Nagah vanished, casting an after image in her place. Jupiter stopped whilst frantically searching for Nagah. "Where did she-"

Nagah reappeared on Jupiter's right side. "Here."

Before Jupiter reacted, Nagah punched the brunette and knocked her through a giant stack of barrels. The general shook her head with disappointment, twirling her laser saber simply to play for time. Mars and Venus slowly picked themselves off the ground, steadily readying for battle again. They were stunned at how easily Nagah was making sport of them. This general wasn't bluffing. Her strength and warrior's skill had grown exponentially since their last encounter.

"I don't think I need to steal and copy your abilities to defeat you," Nagah gloated. "I still have those brat's abilities coupled with my own power."

Mars coughed, holding her side where Nagah kicked her. "You sure love to gloat..."

"Because I'm confident in my abilities. I've been leading the Neo-Rajita before Lord Gamera ascended the throne. I had to improve in order to lead my people and now I'm the lead general of thirteen."

"Thirteen generals?" Valkyrie Venus repeated what Nagah mentioned. "You mean... there's more like those two we fought who stole the orb?"

"Oh yes and those two aren't even the most dangerous," the female general added with a calm smirk. "Vipris and Toad, well suffice to say, they're ranked below me and my power is greater than those two combined."

"...What?" Venus said with dread.

Pushing off the barrels off her, Valkyrie Jupiter sprang up and intently glared at Nagah. "Damn, so, you're the strongest general?"

"And you wonder why I was making sport of you," Nagah chuckled as she noticed a figure lurking behind Jupiter. Her eyes slowly shifted from Jupiter and casted on another figure descended behind Mars and Venus. "Oh, and just when your luck was just running out."

Valkyrie Jupiter's body froze as the figure behind her threw a punch so fast the eye couldn't see. Jupiter barely caught a view of the fist coming towards her and sprinted away. The punch came from one of the Neo-Rajita generals: Ztreko-Li. The masked woman's fist impacted the ground, shattering the earth whilst leaving a small hole. She stood up, casting a cool, seductive gaze toward Jupiter as the green-armored Valkyrie readily stood her ground.

"What the hell?" Jupiter yelled, turning around as she watched a dark-cloaked figure with a purple scythe jutting out of its left sleeve. "BEHIND YOU!"

It didn't take Mars and Venus long to get the message. They sensed the sinister aura stalking behind them. The cloaked figure dropped his giant scythe, pulverizing the ground with its density as the earth kicked up around the Senshi. Mars swayed away before the scythe cut her down while Venus teleported 20 feet away.

"He just dropped that scythe... and it did that?" Venus exclaimed. "That thing must be heavy!"

Mars jumped back 15 feet from the cloaked figure as she casted an intense stare at Nagah. "I thought you said you could beat us on your own!"

"Oh yes, but these two insisted on joining me," Nagah shrugged. "I couldn't deny them the pleasure of facing you, Senshi. They've waited so long to test their might against you." She stood in a battle posture, tilting her laser saber to her right side. "Why should I, their lead commander, deny them such an opportune honor?"

Ztreko-Li stalked Valkyrie Jupiter as she encircled the battle-driven brunette.

"You are?" Jupiter demanded.

"Ztreko-Li, one of the top Neo-Rajita generals. Sailor Jupiter, I will be your opponent."

As for the cloaked figure, he undid his hood to reveal a skull face. A pair of red, slanted pupils gleamed inside his haunting eyes, sending paralyzing chills down Venus' body.

"Ah, so, you must be the one named Sailor Venus," the skull-faced general chuckled as he hovered towards the blonde. "I am Revenant, another one of the thirteen generals. You will face me."

Venus groaned, readily holding her ground. "Why do I get the ugly one?"

"Ztreko-Li and Revenant, fight those two however you like," Nagah ordered the two generals. "But, leave Sailor Mars with me. She and I have some catching up to do."

Valkyrie Mars scowled and forged fire in her hands. "The end result will not be the same. I can assure you that."

"Sorry, but I don't intend to lose to the likes of you," Nagah frowned as she sprinted toward Valkyrie Mars. She vanished like a blur catching Mars off guard. She reappeared on the Miko Senshi's right side, swinging her saber around her opponent's neck.

Mars ducked using quick reflexes and blasted a fire ball at Nagah.

Catching the fireball, Nagah clenched tightly and extinguished it. "Allow me to clarify, slayer of Ghidorah. You won't be so lucky when you're facing me." She watched Venus and Jupiter from the corner of her eye. "You and your two colleagues will fall. And the other Senshi will never reach the orb. This base is heavily guarded. Even if by some miracle they can reach orb, General Toad will be waiting for them."

Mars pressed two fingers together and focused. _Concentrate. Now's the perfect time to utilize our Ninja Senshi ingenuity against these generals. This bitch won't know what'll hit her. _"I wouldn't count Sailor Moon and the others out. We've undergone a trial that's enabled us to rely on more than just power."

Nagah's face expressed curiosity. "Interesting. Now, you've just piqued my curiosity." She lunged forward, catching Mars with a saber thrust.

However, a split image of Mars flickered in her place. Nagah stabbed through a clothing of red cloth, catching the general by surprise. Valkyrie Mars dropped down from behind Nagah, who whirled around... only to get popped with a kick to the face. Nagah was sent skidding across the hangar.

"How did you like that?" The Miko Senshi smirked. "Something I call _ninja ingenuity._"

"Nice trick, but..." Nagah retorted as she dashed forward... only to vanish and leaving an after image of her own. She reappeared in front of Mars and swung her laser saber, which Mars countered by lifting her bracelets. "But, I, too, can use my head in battle. What now?"

_She's overpowering me! Damn!_ Mars held her ground, holding Nagah back from slashing her in two. "I've got plenty of more tricks up my sleeve, Nagah." _C'mon, guys. I'm not sure how long we can hold these three off. get that orb and bring it here!_

xxxxx

With a force of a speeding jet, Valkyrie Jupiter knocked Ztreko-Li straight through the roof's hole. The general somersaulted in mid-air and gracefully landed on the hangar's rooftop. And like a rock, Valkyrie Jupiter jetted up on the roof as she faced Ztreko-Li standing on the opposite end. Ztreko-Li jetted into the air and propelled around Valkyrie Jupiter, bombarding her with assorted energy blasts. Jupiter evaded the raining blasts, outrunning and blitzing around them.

"_**Thunder and Lightning Shower Down!**_" The Valkyrie roared, summoning bolts of lightning from the clouds above Ztreko-Li. As the lightning bolts converged into a single bolt, Ztreko-Li swayed aside and evaded the bolt. The blast blasted a hole through the roof. "Damn!" She cursed, gritting her teeth.

Ztreko-Li parted her bangs from her face and smiled behind her mask. "You'll have to try better than that."

"Come down here if you want to fight!" Valkyrie Jupiter scoffed irritably as she ascended into the air. "Fine, this'll do."

"Just perfect," the general propelled herself at Jupiter. "Let's make this an entertaining show!"

Jupiter readied herself as he fists crackled with electricity. "C'mon, I'm ready."

xxxxx

Gliding out into a corridor, Valkyrie Venus jetted through a pair of doors and found herself outside the base. She frantically turned as Revenant hovered through the doors and hefted his scythe over his right shoulder. Venus stood poised, pressing her fingers together while unleashing a barrage of energy bolts.

"_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!**_"

The blasts bombarded Revenant, but the Neo-Rajita general remained afloat and was... unfazed. He twirled his scythe and glided toward Venus, swinging his scythe around. The blonde-haired Valkyrie teleported out the villain's reach. As the scythe hit a metallic pole, purple smog corroded out of the weapon and melted the pole. Venus blanched in shock at the poisonous aura that melted the metal.

"Sheesh! That could've been me... thank god," Venus heavily breathed, panting between her words.

Revenant chuckled devilishly, yanking his scythe off the pole. "Next time, I won't miss."

_What is this guy made of? My blasts didn't even faze him!_ Venus gulped as she glided into mid-air, observing Revenant quietly. "Ninja tactics might only work then." Her attention was suddenly drawn toward the on-going war outside the gates. She watched as explosions emanated in the distance and various Digimon/Duel Monsters were engaging the Neo-Rajita armies. "Hopefully, you guys can hold out a little longer."

Revenant cocked his head to one side. "Where are you looking at, Senshi?" Vanishing like a blur, he reappeared above Venus and swung his scythe over her head. "Die!"

Venus teleported ten feet away, distancing herself from the general. "Too bad you missed, liar."

"I will land a blow on you, Senshi. You'll grow fatigued."

The blonde readily clenched her fists and closed her eyes. _Focus, Minako. _"Sorry, but my life is not going to end here. Not with my friends about to find the orb."

"Don't get your hopes up. They'll never-"

Venus interjected, summoning a chain in her hands. "Don't count us Senshi out. You, like many other creeps, will learn the hard way."

xxxxx

A large fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers filed out of a room as they headed out into the front gates. As the hallways became clear, the Ninja Senshi undid their invisible cloaks and jumped off the side walls. Ninja Moon quickly scanned the halls. No Neo-Rajita soldier was in sight. They were clear to ninja sprint through the corridor, leading them through a row of doors. They came to an abrupt halt as they came head to head with a sealed door.

"Damn, this one's sealed shut," Ninja Uranus said, pounding the door.

Ninja Saturn plunged her Silence Glaive, cutting through the door while making an entrance for the group.

Ninja Mercury nodded with approval. "Nice work, Saturn."

"Let's hurry before somebody finds us here," Ninja Neptune said.

Not hesitating any longer, Ninja Moon dashed through the entrance and headed down the hall.

"Wait for us, Sailor Moon!" Ninja Mercury called out as she and the Ninja Outers followed her.

As the Ninja Senshi raced into the next corridor, the Gravekeeper's Assailant poked her head and watched them. She reached down, pulling out her dagger and narrowed her eyes.

_If I'm to see Atticus again, then the Orb of Minos' miraculous power can provide a way for me to go back to the real world. I no longer have a place here or the Gravekeeper's Realm._ The Assailant thought as she raced down the path the Senshi pursued. "I have to get there before they do."

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Labratory/7:14 PM**_

Closely monitoring a screen, Toad viewed the Ninja Senshi through security camera footage. A curious and impish smile adorned the scientist's face, switching out to different camera angles as he followed the Ninja Senshi.

"Mmhmm, don't think I know where you're coming from," Toad smirked, flipping a screen as it displayed the frontal battle engaged outside the front gate. Then, he turned on three screens displaying the Valkyrie Senshi trio's battles. "Out of all the generals assigned to this base, I'm the eyes of Armagedos Base. Don't get carried away, thinking you can reach the Orb of Minos." His eyes shifted to a screen showing Nagah, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant. "Those three think they can survive against top-level generals, _especially_ if one of them is General Nagah? Humph, I don't like the Senshi's chances." Turning his eyes to a screen, he saw Gravekeeper's Assailant sprinting through a corridor. "So, the stage is set. Good. Now, business will truly pick up."

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Hangar/7:30 PM**_

Valkyrie Sailor Mars swooped down, throwing a fire-imbued fist into the ground as she narrowly missed Nagah. Nagah tilted her whole body to evade the Miko Senshi's straightforward attack. Quickly ensnaring Mars' right arm, Nagah whirled around and threw the dark-haired beauty into the air. Valkyrie Mars hit the top of the ceiling and bounced off, firing repeated fire blasts at the general.

Nagah raised her laser saber and cut through each fireball. Mars phased from Nagah's view and reappeared over the general's head. Closing her eyes, Mars linked her mind to Nagah's to fry the alien's brain. Nagah countered by closing her eyes, mentally blocking Mars' attack. She jumped up, kicking Mars squarely in the abdomen. Mars was knocked ten feet into the air as Nagah flew over where Mars' forced flight peaked. The alien smiled cruelly as she pulverized Mars with a heel kick to her head. Mars was sent plummeting to the ground, her body fell like a deadweight and smashed through the earth. Nagah popped her neck, staring apathetically over Mars' fallen form.

"Is that it? Your Valkyrie power?" Nagah scoffed irritably. "Can't say I'm too impressed."

The Miko Senshi coughed, spitting dirt from her mouth where he face lied in the earth. She raised her head, barely making out a blurred vision of Nagah hovering over her. Mars slowly stood upright, her knees still wobbly following her impact fall.

Nagah descended, phasing right toward her. She seized Mars' by her neck and lifted her up into the air effortlessly like a ragdoll.

"I've got more strength in my hand than you do in your body," the lead general boasted, clenching her fingers around Mars' throat. "C'mon, let me see it! I want you to bring out the Houou!" She clenched her grip tightly and threw Mars aside. "Show me the power that destroyed Ghidorah!" Wasting no time, Nagah ran over and kicked Mars' face. She pressed her foot over Mars' head, grinding her face into the earth.

_Damn it! No...! I won't!_ Mars stubbornly gave in, clenching her fists. "I won't... I won't...!" A red aura flared around Mars, encompassing the Valkyrie. As the aura expanded, it forcibly pushed Nagah back. Mars stood up, slowly pivoting her head as she faced Nagah directly. The red aura around her body thickened, wisps of fire encircled her like lightning to a lightning rod.

Nagah shielded herself from the explosive flare of fiery light. Throwing her arms down, she turned as Mars seemingly dropped to one knee.

"Too much to handle, eh?"

Then, Mars collapsed on the ground... her body turned into ashes by the flames.

"Huh?" Nagah blinked as she whirled around, sensing a presence behind her.

A red ball of light exploded in front of Nagah, catching the general off guard. She pivoted to her right corner as she spotted Valkyrie Mars sending a fire arrow toward her head. Nagah blinked, watching the arrow coming at point blank range.

"_**Mars Flare Arrow!**_"

The Miko Senshi fired her guided arrow, blasting it through Nagah.

Nagah smiled, vanishing from thin air as the arrow impacted the ground and exploded. Taken by surprise, the bewildered Mars landed on her feet and probed Nagah's presence. She whirled around, meeting a swift boot to the side of her head. Nagah dropped Mars like a bad habit and seized her by her hair. Nagah pressed her hand into Mars' chest, sending a blast that knocked the Miko Senshi 30 feet across the room. Nagah kept the beam guided, blasting Mars back until she hit the back of a wall. Nagah dropped her hand, ceasing her attack. Mars struggled to stand, feeling the burning pain from Nagah's blast.

"So, how am I supposed to draw the Houou out?" The female general said, slowly pacing toward the red-armored Valkyrie. "That was a neat trick, but I've too well adept in the art of stealth, too." She brandished her laser saber while stalking forward. "I just don't feel the need to use it. Not against you."

Mars desperately forged a fire construct, encompassed her like a wall. _She can even anticipate my ninja tactics? I'll have to be more clever... focus. Channel the phoenix's spirit into my armor._

The Houou unexpectedly interjected. _**'She wants to see my power, does she? What a fool. Surely, you won't...'**_

_Relax. I won't need you to help me beat her._ Mars closed her eyes, focusing and channeling into her Sailor energy. _Time to fight smarter, not harder. That's how I'm going to beat her!_

_**'Then, let it be done.'**_

Pressing her hands together, Mars uttered a Shinto incantation.

Nagah briefly paused, observing Mars standing midst the fire barrier with eyes closed. "Hmmm, what are you doing?" Her ears picked up on a low, soft Shinto chat spoken out of the Miko Senshi. A look of befuddlement smeared across the general's face, trying to remember when she briefly absorbed Mars' power and memories. _I can't even remember the chant she used to conjure up any attack._ "So, you're trying something clever? You're getting desperate." She calmly removed a glove from her left hand. "I didn't think I need to improvise, but I'll get this over with."

Opening her eyes, Mars boldly threw her arms by her sides and frowned. "That trick won't work on me again."

"Heh, we'll see!" Nagah smiled as she bumrushed forward, boldly meeting Mars head-on.

Mars' focused as her armor gathered the phoenix's spiritual energies. "Time to show what I've got, Nagah."

xxxxx

Ztreko-Li dropped down and delivered a spinning kick, missing Valkyrie Jupiter. The green-armored warrior quickly evaded and blitzed around Ztreko-Li, catching the general's back with a lightning-imbued fist. Ztreko-Li phased from Jupiter's reach, her fist went through an after image.

"Damn! She lured me!" Jupiter frantically cried out.

Suddenly, Jupiter sensed a presence behind her. She whirled around as an energy-imbued fist shot forward, catching Jupiter's chest. Jupiter caught Ztreko-Li's fist, seized the general's right arm and flung her over into the air. Ztreko-Li vanished from thin air and appeared over Jupiter's head. The silent general whirled around and kicked Jupiter in the head... only for the green-armored warrior to dash away. Jupiter came to an abrupt halt as she distanced herself from the general. Ztreko-Li raised her hands overhead, forging orbs of light in her palms. As she closed her hands, she compressed the orbs and threw large, condensed spheres at the green-armored Valkyrie.

"Great..." Jupiter scoffed as she speed away, letting three spheres hit the roof. She jumped up, spinning herself into mid-air while throwing an array of lightning blasts. She directed her lightning bolts, canceling out each of Ztreko-Li's energy orbs. As she stopped rotating, her fingers became imbued with long, electrical-powered claws. "My turn." She phased out and reappeared in front of Ztreko-Li.

Initially reacting to Jupiter's attack, Ztreko-Li caught her with a fist... only to miss her. Jupiter glided around Ztreko-Li and swerved behind the general.

"_**Jupiter Lightning Claws!**_" The green-armored Amazonian roared, clashing successive strikes, both vertically and horizontally at every angle. However, to her dismay, Ztreko-Li phased out of her reach. "Damn it!" She turned around, sensing a fluctuating power emanating from behind her.

Ztreko-Li flew down, catching Jupiter with a green energy blade. Jupiter successfully caught the blade before it hit her head. Ztreko-Li closed her hand, compressing the energy blade into a javelin. She shot it forward only for Jupiter to swerve around the deadly projectile. The javelin flew downward, impacting the rooftop as it exploded. Distracted by the combustible blast, Jupiter turned her head... leaving herself wide open for an attack.

"Where do you think..." Ztreko-Li cried out, punching Jupiter hard with enough force to send her plummeting into the rooftop. "...you're looking at? I'm your opponent, Sailor Senshi." She undid the button of her cloak, seemingly removing it. She collected the bundle and discarded, letting it fall like a deadweight through the roof. "Now, I feel much lighter."

Jupiter's eyes bulged open as she watched the clothes fall like a thousand bricks. Where the bundle fell, a large hole was made through the rooftop.

"Yeah, I get what this means... weighted clothing... shit..."

Ztreko-Li descended to the rooftop while popping her neck. "Consider yourself honored, Senshi. To have lasted this long against me while I wore my weighted clothing." She popped the left side of her neck, getting adjusted to having less weight on her. "Your speed and aptitude in physical combat astounds me. Unfortunately for you..." Her gleaming eyes shot a calm yet fierce glare at the brunette. "...you've come against me. One of the Lord Gamera's top generals. Though, as strong as I may be, my power is below my Chief Advisor. You might know her as Nagah, the one your red-armored friend is currently facing." She threw both arms in front as a thick, green aura formed around her figure. "And your other friend is fighting Revenant, another top-class general. I'm afraid this is where you three will perish."

"You haven't beaten me yet, so there's no way for us to tell!" Jupiter rebuked, calmly standing her ground as she took on a fighting stance. Like Mars before her, she closed her eyes and focused her Sailor energy, invoking her cheetah spirit. A green aura with electrical sparks surrounded her. "Yeah, your power is greater than mine. But, strength is not everything. I'll show you what I've recently learned."

Ztreko-Li narrowed her eyes, seemingly entranced by Jupiter's battle spirit. "Show me then, Senshi. It's a shame my three subordinates won't be here to witness me make an example out of you. They won't even get this honor."

Taking a moment to think about her friends, Jupiter steadily moved on foot forward. _I've got to give this one my all. Even if I've got a snowball's chance in hell..._

xxxxx

Valkyrie Venus swayed around black spheres that rained down from the skies. She maneuvered around the spheres swiftly while monitoring Revenant from 30 feet above. The black-cloaked general continually spammed the area with black spheres, each one disintegrated anything it touches. The blonde-haired Valkyrie utilized fake-out tactics, including forging after images, to throw Revenant off his game. Venus even went as far as dispelling each spheres with beams of light.

Venus cursed while hiding behind a 25-foot tall black obelisk. "Doesn't that guy know when to stop?" _He just keeps going! Gimmie a break here!_

"Where are you hiding? Come out!" Revenant bellowed, tilting his scythe as he brought it down. With a quick slash, he unleashed a barrage of black orbs that scattered across the area - implementing a 'carpet bombing' technique to lure Venus out. "If this won't force you out, then I can always improvise, you little rat." He continually unleashed more orbs, which scattered and bombarded the base's outer perimeters. "Hmm?" His soulless eyes caught a glimpse of a shining beacon of light. "There. Now, come out..."

Shooting like a gunshot, a golden beam flew past him.

Revenant scowled as he spotted Valkyrie Venus flying toward him.

"Ah, so, you've shown yourself!" The skull-faced general cackled, swinging his scythe forward while summoning another set of black orbs. "You've taken the bait!"

As Venus flew within close range, she crossed both arms in front and smiled a devilish grin.

"Sorry, but you've been had..." With that, Venus' voice trailed off as her entire body flickered and dispersed into blinding flash of light. "_**Venus... Fake-out Flash!**_"

Revenant scowled while throwing his cloak over his face. "Fool!" He growled with irritation while turning around as a chain ensnared his right arm. He looked down and found the real Valkyrie Venus flying up toward him. He noticed the other end of the chain was tied to a generator. Venus flew overhead, somersaulting into mid-air while blowing heart-shaped bubbles at him.

"_**Heart Bombs!**_" The creative blonde expelled bubbles that set off like explosives and bombarded the general. She flew away, leaving Revenant behind a thick, orange cloud of smoke. _That ought to slow him down!_ She teleported from the air and took cover behind another obelisk. Wasting no time, she closed her eyes. _Focus, Venus. You've got little time to waste!_

While channeling her Sailor energy, she invoked her unicorn spirit. A thick, orange-yellow aura surrounded the blonde idol while setting herself up to fight Revenant with power, speed, and ingenuity coupled with her unwavering battle spirit.

While the smoke cleared from the air, Revenant frantically searched the perimeters in search of Venus. He immediately probed an increasing energy signal from afar and turned toward the east direction. He noticed a flaring orange aura radiating an area. Cackling with relentless glee, the scythe-wielding personification of death pursued Venus.

"I've found you!"

Venus cursed. "Crap... yes! Done!" With that, the orange-armored warrior flew away as Revenant launched a mouth blast that completely obliterated the obelisk off the map. She flew over Revenant and teleported at completely random directions. "Over here!" She teleported again and this time behind him. "Nah, over here!"

Revenant sneered as he phased and reappeared behind Venus, spooking the blonde. Venus whirled around as the general caught her with a scythe slash. To his shocked dismay, his scythe went through a cloud of smoke that dispersed around him.

The real Venus hovered close behind Revenant. "_**Venus Light Impalement.**_" She pointed a finger, expelling a beam of light that pierced through Revenant's chest. The general's head rotated 180 degrees, his eyes gleamed devilishly as it provoked fear from the blonde, who blanched like nobody's business. "GAH! YOUR HEAD!"

"Hello, my pretty..." Revenant cackled wickedly coupled with . He phased out of thin air as he reappeared behind Venus. "Face the facts that you're simply outclassed. Even in your current level, you can't hope to survive."

As the general closed in, a black mist expelled from out of his body and encompassed a 23 foot radius around the air. Distancing herself from the villain, Valkyrie Venus teleported 30 feet away.

"Ok, time for plan B. If that mist had gotten me, I'd be a goner!" Venus remarked, placing her hand against her beating chest. She panted heavily, shaking the frightening image of Revenant pulling an Exorcist on the poor girl. _Ugh, no more horror movies for me after this ordeal._ "C'mon, guys. I hope you're at least close to the orb by now. I don't know how long I can keep up with this freak show."

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Command Center/Northern Sector/7:40 PM**_

A fleet of Bio-Vivians marched down the hallway, making their way toward the front gates. It wasn't until they came to an abrupt halt as their scanners picked up a faint energy signal. They scoured around the corridor, scanning through the floors and sidewalls. They brandished their plasma rifles, preparing to fire at any given notice.

"What could it be?" A Bio-Vivian inquired, scanning around the hall.

Another Bio-Vivian bluntly answered. "I don't know, but its close... very close..."

Then, unbeknownst to them, Ninja Moon undid her cloaking ability and revealed herself hanging on the ceiling. She held her tiara and flung it downward, catching two Bio-Vivians as it ripped through their chests. This alarmed the other Bio-Vivians as they turned, opening fire on Ninja Moon at first sight. The Ninja Senshi quickly vanished behind a smoke screen, which spread around the hall. The aliens activated their shield masks whilst plowing through the smoke screen. They frantically pivoted their guns, catching a shadow figure sprinting around them.

"FIRE!" A Bio-Vivian screeched as he wildly fired random shots.

Once all Bio-Vivians fired, Ninja Moon used the smoke screen as cover while hiding behind each alien. She dropped down and leg swept a Bio-Vivian off his feet. Then, she picked up the tiara from the floor. She turned as a Bio-Vivian turned to fire. Ninja Moon pulled another Bio-Vivian in front, letting the other fire a blast at his own comrade.

"GAUGH!" The alien screeched as it plopped to the floor.

"Hold your fire!" The commanding alien cried out.

As the soldiers began to cease fire, Ninja Moon snuck up behind the group. She threw her tiara, catching them one by one as it sliced through their torsos. Each alien fell after being dealt fatal blows from the kunoichi's tiara. Once the disc came spinning back to her, Ninja Moon caught it with one hand.

"Piece of cake," she said as she raced down the hallway.

xxxxx

Five Foxzards hurried through another corridor, directly leading them out to the front gate. Suddenly, the hall became chilly as a cool mist shrouded the area. They stopped to examine this sudden occurrence. As the aliens were befuddled by the mist, Ninja Mercury snuck up behind them. Armed with a kodachi, she closed in on the aliens.

"Where did this mist come from?"

"It matters not! We're supposed to be out at the front gates!"

As a Foxzard stepped forward, Ninja Mercury grabbed the alien and pulled him back. The alien screeched in alarm, prompting his colleagues to turn around and open fire with their plasma rifles. They managed to hit their target and lowered their rifles. A body fell in front of them... which turned out to be their own colleague. Mercury used him as a shield to protect herself from the plasma blasts.

"What is this?" The lead Foxzard angrily demanded.

"Sir! I'm picking something on the scanner... ABOVE US!"

As the Foxzards looked up, Ninja Mercury jumped down to meet them. The cool air suddenly became colder as Mercury manipulated the temperature of the mist. One Foxzard was quickly frozen behind the icy, water mist. Mercury seized this opportunity as she hacked and slashed, alternating her attack patterns while cutting down the four remaining Foxzards.

"I can't waste anymore time," Ninja Mercury said, putting away her kodachi as she raced through the hall. Activating her visor, she scanned the glowing beacon on her scanner. "I'm getting close. The Orb of Minos is within our range."

xxxxx

Three Brutes spotted Ninja Uranus obstructing their intended path. The middle Brute charged relentlessly at the Ninja Senshi and smashed his fists into the ground, uplifting the marble off the floor. Uranus sprang up, somersaulting over the Brute. She landed behind the behemoth and slit his throat with her Space Sword. The Brute collapsed, gripping his bleeding throat. The other two brutish aliens charged like rhinos. Uranus threw up a smoke screen, vanishing behind the mist.

Bewildered by Ninja Uranus' tactic, the Brutes looked around dumbfounded.

Crawling over the ceiling, Ninja Uranus concealed her presence.

"Where she go?" The second Brute, lacking a long range of vocabulary, pivoted his head.

The third Brute growled with frustration. "Me don't know? She gone?"

"Idiots," Ninja Uranus whispered as she fell from the ceiling and landed atop of the second Brute, knocking him down.

As the third Brute turned around, Ninja Uranus stabbed his head. Once the second Brute stirred, the Ninja Senshi stabbed in his throat. She yanked her sword back, opening a hole in the creature's neck. Wiping the purple blood off her sword, Ninja Uranus turned and headed of down the corridor, taking the same direction the others went.

xxxxx

Four Draconian Guardians stepped into a corridor as water covered the floor. Glancing around with suspicion, the aliens slowly paced through the long corridor. They readied their plasma sabers, arming themselves for war. As they walked through the wet corridor, a shadow figure slowly rose from out of the water. The figure had a clear, transparent-like appearance, which perfectly matched the water's surface. The figure undid her 'cloaking' technique and revealed herself as Ninja Neptune.

Then, she swiftly closed in on the aliens. With her kodachi, she cut through their shield packs, abruptly shutting down their defensive barriers. With their defense shields disabled, the aliens were left unguarded. The four aliens attempted to attack her in unison. Ninja Neptune moved in, slicing through their chests while alternating her attack patterns. She delivered a rapid succession of vertical and horizontal strikes, cutting down the aliens.

Ninja Neptune stood over the four slain enemies as she looked on ahead.

"They're closing in. Uranus, here I come," she murmured while racing through the hall.

xxxxx

"GAH!" a Caiman screeched as a two-bladed instrument impaled his torso.

The four other Caimans turned around as Ninja Saturn yanked her Silence Glaive out of the enemy. The four Rajita soldiers fired rapid plasma shots, only for Saturn to evade them. She phased in and around the shots, while flinging shuriken at the aliens. They put up their defensive shields, which saved them from becoming pincushions. But, it didn't save them from their impending fates.

Ninja Saturn phased behind a Caiman and waved her Silence Glaive around, slicing him in two. She turned, impaling another in the back. The last two fired rapid shots. Ninja Saturn phased behind the two aliens, slicing through their torsos with her instrument. She dropped her glaive, which unleashed a black aura that burnt away the alien remains.

"This area is clear. Can't waste anymore time," Ninja Saturn scoffed as she sprinted out of the corridor. "I'm closing in, everyone."

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Command Center/Western Sector/7:50 PM**_

As the Ninja Senshi grouped together, they shifted their view to a single door 30 feet ahead of them. Ninja Mercury scanned the energy source behind the door, picking up a single origin point indicating the Orb of Minos.

"In there," Ninja Mercury pointed ahead. "The orb is in there."

"Then, that's where we'll go," Ninja Saturn said, brandishing her Silence Glaive. "I can sense an enemy behind those doors."

"Let's be ready," Ninja Neptune cautioned her colleagues. "And cautious."

Ninja Uranus scoffed. "Whatever, I just want my powers back."

Ninja Moon wasted no time and raced ahead. "Follow me, guys!"

The Ninja Senshi rushed on ahead through the corridor. The moment was at hand. The Orb of Minos was truly within their grasp and no obstacle would stand in their way.

Except for Toad.

And another…

xxxxx

Walking past fallen Rajita soldiers, Gravekeeper's Assailant attentively viewed the corridor ahead of her. She hurried down the hall with reckless abandon while following the trail of bodies left by the Ninja Senshi. She pressed her hand against her chest, sensing the intense energy fluctuation emanating nearby.

Armed with her dagger, Assailant hurried through a door and swiftly turned past a corner. She picked up the pace, following another trail of Rajita bodies leading into a giant set of steel doors. The source of the ancient power came from behind the closed doors, which was what Assailant was aiming for.

_Am I too late?_

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Laboratory/7:54 PM**_

The Ninja Senshi pushed their way through the doors, stumbling right into the laboratory. They spotted the Orb of Minos situated over a platform with wires and cables attached to it, which were directly connected to a machine. Ninja Mercury turned off her visor and gawked at the draining device attached to the majestic orb. The Ninja Senshi closed in toward the orb as their eyes were mesmerized by the sacred orb's presence.

"There it is!" Ninja Moon cried out.

Putting on a serious face, Ninja Mercury advanced forward. "Yes, but something tells me this is obviously a trap."

"She's right. Where's the enemy I sensed earlier?" Ninja Saturn inquired.

"Oh, are you young ladies looking for someone in particular?" A voice belonging to a smug and calm individual alarmed the Ninja Senshi. He slightly raised his voice, laughing along as he sang. "Oh, where, where, where, could I be? Above you? Below you? I can't be in front of you. So, obviously, I must be..."

Suddenly, the Ninja Senshi's senses picked up on the crafty individual's presence. They spun around as Toad closed the doors behind him.

"Greetings, Sailor Senshi. Welcome to _my_ humble abode," Toad's crafty smile curved as he phased and reappeared behind the Ninja Senshi. "Actually, the atmosphere of this lab is quite soothing to me. Don't you agree?"

"Bastard! We're taking back what doesn't belong to you!" Ninja Uranus angrily rebuked, heatedly pointing her Space Sword at the scientist.

Ninja Neptune asserted. "We've come for the orb."

"I know and I've been anticipating your arrival," the scientist replied as he adjusted his glasses. "I've been monitoring you through my security cameras. Everywhere you went, I followed you with my keen eyes."

"Gee, nice to know a smarmy jerkass has been watching us," Ninja Uranus angrily retorted. "Give us the orb or we'll-"

"Ah, but you're so rude. Allow me to finish," Toad admonished the irritated Senshi. "This base was established by yours truly. What do you make of it?"

"Could use better security," Ninja Saturn remarked. "Yes, why are we even talking about this?"

Toad chuckled. "Oh, no reason. I just need to know what modifications I should make to this base."

"Enough," Ninja Moon interjected as she intently glared at the Neo-Rajita general. "You and your friend took something we need. What you have is what we need." She stood poised and ready, heatedly pointing her katana at the smug general. "We'll go through you in anyway that we can!"

Standing his ground, Toad lifted his right hand and gathered a ball of energy. "Then, by all means... _try_."

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening caught the Ninja Senshi's surprise. Toad made wind of the situation, narrowing his eyes intently at a lone figure sauntering into his laboratory.

The Ninja Senshi and Toad were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of the mysterious Gravekeeper's Assailant. Armed with her dagger, she intently stared at the Orb of Minos situated afar in the laboratory. The Ninja Senshi turned around as they faced the Assailant, cornering her position. A smug smile adorned Toad's face as he acted suspiciously calm and confident.

"My, my, what do we have here?" The curious scientist inquired, cocking his right brow at the Assailant. "An unexpected guest. Is this one of yours, Senshi? How could you leave one of your comrades behind? That isn't like you."

"Yasmin?" Ninja Moon whispered as she walked up to the Assailant. "What are you doing here?"

Ninja Mercury added. "Shouldn't you be out there helping the others?"

There was no reply from the Assailant.

"Hey, they're asking you a question!" Ninja Uranus snapped while walking up to the silent young woman. She grabbed Assailant's collar, prompting the Assailant seize Uranus' right arm. "What the hell?"

Before she could react, the Assailant executed an overhead throw and tossed Uranus over. Ninja Uranus somersaulted into the air and landed on her feet. She turned as the Assailant brandished her dagger across Uranus' throat.

"Yasmin!" Ninja Saturn shouted.

Ninja Neptune barked out at the Assailant. "What are you doing?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Ninja Moon, shocked like the other Ninja Senshi, demanded. "Yasmin! She's with us!"

"I'm sorry, Sailor Senshi," the Assailant furrowed her brows, standing over Uranus with her dagger pressed against the ninja's throat. "But, I can't permit you to use the Orb of Minos. It's already been reserved. If you wish to take it, you will fight me for it." She offered them an ultimatum they couldn't hope to refuse.

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Command Center/8:08 PM**_

A trio of observers sat in the command chair, watching various screens displaying the battle fronts. Sitting comfortably, Lobo, one of the higher-ranked generals, leaned back with a lethargic and apathetic look. Zeromaru, an Agumon X, stood on the man's right side whilst Gabuhime, a female Gabumon X sat on the left side.

Lobo lazily stared at the screens. He cupped one hand over his face, groaning. "Really? Should I even bother?"

"As one of Nagah's top generals, you should," Zeromaru reprimanded the general.

Gabuhime shook her head. "Get off your lazy butt and get out there!"

"Why? They look like they have everything under control..." Lobo remarked while leaning his head back. He lazily stared up at the ceiling with little regard of what goes on. "Even Chief Advisor Nagah is out there. She's my superior." As he closed his eyes, this provoked Gabuhime as she shoved her right claw into his throat. "GAUGH!"

"No sleeping on the job!" Gabuhime scolded the lazy general.

Lobo jumped up out of his chair and coughed. "...don't stick your paw in my mouth! I don't even want to know where it's been!"

"I don't care. It was the only way to wake you, lazy ass!" She screamed.

Zeromaru covered his... ears? Or, whatever he has. "Argh! Shut up! You two are too loud!"

As Gabuhime and Lobo piped down, silence abruptly overtook the command room.

"Look. They can handle it, but if anything goes wrong... we'll head out there," Lobo said as he sat down. "Now, just relax, you two."

Gabuhime sighed. "Right. I'm sorry."

Catching one screen on the left hand side, Lobo observed the Ninja Senshi fighting Gravekeeper's Assailant. "The Senshi are already in the room with the Orb of Minos. It seems this mysterious character is taking care of them. We should be good as long as Toad keeps the orb secure."

Zeromaru folded his arms. "Let's hope you're right." He turned, looking at another monitor that showed the Royal Knights fighting Blitz and Buster mechas. His interest was drawn to that specific battle. "Hey, Gabuhime, are you getting this?"

"Yes," Gabuhime said, her eyes were drawn to the screen showing the Royal Knights. _It's them. _

xxxxx

_**Armagedos Base/Laboratory/8:10 PM**_

What was a quiet scene erupted into an all out fight inside Toad's laboratory. After attacking Ninja Uranus, Gravekeeper's Assailant unveiled her true colors as she challenged the Ninja Senshi to fight her over the possession to the Orb of Minos. Seeing there was no other choice, Ninja Uranus answered Assailant's challenge and called for the others to help her. Meanwhile, all Toad did was idly stand by while 'enjoying' the spectacle.

Ninja Uranus lunged toward Gravekeeper's Assailant, striking her with her trusted Space Sword. Assailant countered by lifting her dagger and stopping Uranus in her place. Ninja Neptune ran up behind Assailant and tried to stab her back. Assailant sprang up into mid-air while somersaulting over Ninja Neptune.

"Yasmin! Please, we don't want to fight...!" Ninja Moon pleaded.

Assailant angrily frowned. "Then, you don't deserve the Orb of Minos. My reasons for reclaiming it are for my own selfish reasons. How could you even understand?" She sprinted forward, attacking Ninja Mercury with her dagger.

Ninja Mercury timed each dagger thrust proficiently and pulled out her kodachi. The two traded blade strikes as Assailant kicked Ninja Mercury off her feet. Assailant ran up, kicking Ninja Mercury's face and knocking the kodachi from the kunoichi's hand. She whirled around as Ninja Saturn tried to impale her. Assailant jumped back, throwing her black sheet off whilst letting the glaive pierce through it. Assailant leapt over Ninja Saturn and landed 20 feet behind her. Ninja Saturn closed the gap by phasing in front of Assailant. She pushed her glaive forward, trying to hit her but narrowly missed the woman.

"Please," Ninja Moon cried out. "You're on our side! What could you want that's more important than what we seek?"

"If you wish to find out, fight me for it" she said as she threw a chain at Ninja Saturn whilst ensnaring her two-bladed instrument. Assailant yanked forward, reeling Ninja Saturn toward her.

Ninja Saturn stood her ground as she firmly held her Silence Glaive.

Assailant threw a small marble to the ground, throwing up a smoke screen. She vanished behind the smoke and closed in on Saturn's blind spot. With her back turned, Saturn was unable to see or even feel the Assailant's stealth movements. The Assailant slammed her dagger's hilt into the back of Ninja Saturn's head, knocking the girl out.

"Saturn! Can you hear me?" Ninja Uranus called out.

Ninja Neptune gasped once the smoke screen cleared, revealing an unconscious Ninja Saturn. "No..."

"That bitch! Where did you go?" Ninja Uranus roared as she ran over to Saturn's fallen side.

_**Bam!**_

On the receiving end from a headbutt by Ninja Saturn, Ninja Uranus's head snapped back. Saturn delivered a vicious headbutt squarely into Uranus' jaw, knocking her back.

"WHAT?" Ninja Moon gasped.

"Saturn! That was Uranus you just..." Ninja Neptune's shocked glare was replaced by a perturbed scowl. She probed a foreign vibe from 'Ninja Saturn' as she watched the girl's form morph into the Gravekeeper's Assailant. "How low of you..."

Assailant frowned as she picked up her dagger. She pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling, bringing down a firmly secured Saturn suspended in the ceiling. Saturn was unconscious while tied by strings that attached to the veiling. Ninja Neptune charged toward the Assailant and flung her kodachi into the air, cutting the strings that held Saturn high in suspension. Neptune jumped up, catching Saturn in her arms. Assailant leapt over the Ninja Senshi and smashed her right foot into Neptune's back, sending her falling to the ground.

"Neptune! Saturn!" Ninja Moon shouted in disbelief. _She beat them all? No... this can't be! How can I...?_

Gravekeeper's Assailant landed on the ground, pivoting her view toward Ninja Moon. She sauntered forward while holding her dagger in hand. Ninja Moon readily held her katana in hand and glared at the woman, whose true intentions have yet to be unveiled.

"Your friends couldn't stop me. Sailor Moon, you stand by idly and let them fight your battle?"

"Yasmin, please... don't do this. You must understand... the orb doesn't belong with the Rajita. It belongs to Lady Athenamon… and Lady Swordswoman... and Golden Minotarumon," she pleaded once again, firmly holding her katana. "And you. You all have been guarding it. We've proven we're fit to get our powers back and receive our newly upgraded Valkyrie armors. We..."

"...don't deserve it," Assailant interjected, the tone in her voice lowered. She ceased her advancement, lowering her dagger by her side. Her passionate eyes narrowed, staring through Ninja Moon's compassionate eyes. "You're not fit to be a warrior. You don't possess the fiery will of a true warrior. That is why I'm preventing you from reclaiming your power. You and your colleagues don't deserve it."

"You're wrong..."

"_He_'s not sure if you're fit to wield the power of the new Valkyrie armors."

Befuddled from Assailant's vague statement, Ninja Moon lowered her katana. "Who do you mean by _he_?"

"Matters not. Unless you can defeat me, then you and your fellow Senshi are not fit to wield his power."

"Yasmin! We don't have time for any riddles! The orb is right there! If we let this guy and the Rajita keep the orb... who knows what kind of disaster could follow! Is that what you want?"

Assailant stood unfazed by Ninja Moon berating her. She chuckled. "What are you going to do? Cry?"

"No... but I won't fight you..."

"Then, you've doomed yourself and your friends. Stand aside and let me take what's mine."

Ninja Moon denied Assailant passage as she obstructed her path. "No."

"Then, you leave me no choice," the woman steadily ran forward and slashed at her with the dagger.

The Ninja Senshi evaded Assailant's reach and raised her katana, blocking the aggressor's strike. Ninja Moon flipped out of Assailant's way and threw her tiara at the woman. Assailant readily lifted her dagger, ready to stop the tiara. Then, as Ninja Moon swerved her right hand around, the tiara vanished and reappeared above the Assailant. The Assailant frantically jumped back, avoiding the spinning disc as she developed the impression that Ninja Moon was aiming to kill her. She raced across the lab while the tiara continued spinning towards her. Ninja Moon crouched over and phased from her spot.

Assailant's guard was lowered as Ninja Moon appeared behind her. Ninja Moon lunged forward and nailed a flying kick to Assailant's face. The sheer blow of the kick sent Assailant hurtling into a wall.

Amused, Toad was thoroughly enjoying what was his impression of a 'grand spectacle.' "My, my, so much tension. I didn't think I'd need an unlikely ally to destroy the Senshi, but she's pretty much saved me the trouble." As he snapped his fingers, a chair was 'pulled' up behind the general. He sat down and observed the heated exchange. "What do you think, little friends?"

Suddenly, ten large purple spider-like creatures, with mouths coupled with sets of teeth, emerged from the dark corners of the lab. They all bunched together around their master as Ninja Moon and Assailant presented them an entertaining show.

As the spiders 'clicked' their legs, Toad initially responded to the arachnids. "Yes, I agree, Parasimon. Whether they kill each other or not, matters not. As long as the orb remains intact here, we have little to fear."

Ninja Moon ran over to Assailant and grabbed her right shoulder. The Assailant surprised the ninja, ensnaring her right arm as she threw her overhead. As she slammed Ninja Moon to the ground, the Assailant mounted on top of her. She pulled out her dagger and lowered it against Ninja Moon's throat, prompting the ninja to flail her leg frantically.

"You're too soft, Sailor Moon," the Assailant said, gritting her teeth. "I had the impression you possessed a strong spirit like Jaden Yuki. How wrong I was to believe that."

"Jaden... Yuki? You mean... that Duelist... that new prodigy? You know him?"

Assailant scoffed. "Yes, your spirit is not as strong as his. I'm sorry, but this is the end for you." With that, she punched Ninja Moon hard in the face and lowered her face a few inches from Moon's. The two exchanged heated glares as Toad and his Parasimon observed the scene closely.

Scratching his chin, Toad pondered what the Assailant was doing. _What's she waiting for?_

Standing up on her feet, the Assailant pulled a beaten Ninja Moon off the ground. She whirled around, kicking the odango-haired girl into a pillar. Ninja Moon grunted from hitting the pillar as her back slid down the post.

"She's relentless," Toad wore a devilish smirk, watching the ensuing beatdown unfold before his eyes. "Perhaps I could offer her a position working under me?"

Assailant sauntered over to the beaten kunoichi, twirling her dagger around.

Picking herself off the ground, Ninja Moon steadied herself and panted. Her eyes retained those same determined glare, which constituted her resilient and never-say-die demeanor. Assailant saw this look and took a moment to rethink her next strategy.

"I won't give up... and I won't fall to you..."

Assailant sighed. "Don't you get it? You can't win. I have more to gain by taking the orb. You see... I need to see a certain someone... someone I wish to see again."

"Who?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you. No, I can't..." Assailant closed her eyes, sighing. _Forgive me, Lord Sleipnir. But, I've fai-_

"Tell me who you want to see..."

The Assailant gripped her chest, casting her eyes to the ground. "A...Att-"

Suddenly, Toad teleported behind the Assailant and tapped her right shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" The general whispered.

"No... NO!" The Assailant shouted as she lunged forward and grabbed Ninja Moon's neck. "This one is mine!"

"We can cut a deal," Toad offered to the Assailant. "You wish to see this certain someone in the human world? Is your desire to return to the other side?"

"That is my greatest desire," she answered, firmly holding Ninja Moon back. "There is no other wish that'll satisfy me! I left the Gravekeeper's Realm to offer my services to the Amazons, who allowed me to become the new guardian of the orb. I've waited long... and finally when the Senshi showed up, I could finally make my move." She narrowed her eyes coldly, her smile faded. "During my life in the human world, I viewed the Sailor Senshi as heroes... heroes I can look up to. I could never have powers like them, but becoming a duelist enabled me to become strong and independent. I could fight my own battles... and I would later meet a kind young man. His name is Atticus Rhodes. He was one of my fellow students at Duel Academy. Yes, I was formerly a Duel Academy student... and one of the Obelisk Blue students who turned up missing in the Abandoned Dorm. What was supposed to be a duel exam turned out to be a trap. Some of us, including myself, Atticus, and a few others ended up in the Gravekeeper's Realm."

"Hmmm, an interesting story," Toad chortled. "And how does the plot thicken?"

The Assailant held back tears, remembering Atticus and her final moments with him. "The last thing I remember about Atticus... he dueled who would become my master, Gravekeeper's Chief. Forced into a duel, Atticus faced the Chief... and somehow survived... anything else was a blur... I ended up being captured and forced to undergo rituals against my will." Trembling, the dark-skinned girl remembered the horrifying trials she had endured. "My human essence died... my soul was then collected and I became reborn as a Duel Monster. A Duel Monster spirit to be precise... and I became what you see before you. I became..." Tears fell down her eyes as she finally broke down. "...the Gravekeeper's Assailant. And since then, I've served as one of the Chief's most skilled and efficient warriors. After my initial birth as a Duel Monster spirit, I was trained in various styles of self defense. I was even trained to kill when need be using this dagger, which the Chief bestowed to me for my dedicated services. On the other side, it might have felt like a year or two, but what I experienced... it felt like a millennium. I lost track of time, but... one day... a voice called out to me... summoned for me to see the Amazons."

Ninja Moon listened as Assailant wiped away her tears.

"Before I could tell the Chief, that's when Jaden Yuki and his friends entered our realm. After I tried saving Jaden, the Chief forced a duel against him. Jaden won their duel, but it was then... the Chief forced me to attack Jaden during the duel... and I refused. He questioned my loyalty, whether I was truly loyal to the Gravekeeper folk. My heart and mind were bridled with mixed emotions. As loyal I am to the Chief, I yearned for the day to return home. After the duel, I bestowed Jaden half of a pendant. I wanted him to give it to... my friend... Atticus. I told him these words: _Yasmin is still waiting in the other world and I haven't forgotten. And that I believe... one day we will meet again._"

"Go on," Toad folded his arms. "Heh, this is getting good. Such delicious drama."

"After their departure, I had a talk with Chief. I told him about my vision... my dream... the voice... Somehow, the Chief was convinced and honored my request to depart. Venturing through a vortex, I ended up in an oasis. There I was found by a group of Amazoness Duel Monsters and taken to see their queens. Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman listened to my story. To prove my worth, they initiated an exam I was to pass to become a guardian in the Minos Labyrinth. After rigorous hours of studying and training, I was granted the title as a guardian. They somehow knew I'd be the one to safeguard the cavern from reaching the Orb of Minos. I would wait until a group of powerful women would arrive to endure the labyrinth's challenges. As faith would have it, you and your fellow Senshi entered the labyrinth. How fortunate, I could finally meet you in person, but as guardian, my duty was to protect the orb and test you. I had to test you for what was to come. Do you want to know what I saw in my vision?" She turned around, facing Ninja Moon. "You, Sailor Senshi, were in my vision... with beautiful new Valkyrie armors and a majestic horse. A ten-legged horse named Sleipnir."

"Sleipnir?" Ninja Moon inquired.

The Assailant nodded. "Sleipnir told me your souls embodied the true spirit of Odin's Valkyrie warriors. He viewed you as strong warriors selected to repel the evil forces." Her hopeful smile was replaced with a slight frown. "Unfortunately... now, I realize... all my hopes... you were my heroes as a child. You influenced me into believing I could be strong and independent. I became a duelist under the impression I could strive to face obstacles and overcome them like you have facing monsters. But, I realize now... that with all the training I've gained, I'm stronger than you and your friends. Look around." She turned her head, eyeing each of the fallen Ninja Senshi. "I beat those four all on my own. And now... I realize Sailor Moon isn't what I envisioned. I've surpassed my childhood hero." She walked up close, facing Ninja Moon. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Sailor Moon, your time is done. Your legacy ends at my hands."

"Yasmin..." Ninja Moon didn't blink even for a second. She intently glared into the Assailant's determined eyes. "You could see your childhood heroes triumph... if you let them."

"Ok, that's enough of this sentimental crap," the scientist clapped his hands. "End it here and I'll start collecting their bodies." He walked up behind the Assailant, patting her back gently. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're well taken care of, _my dear_."

Assailant smiled. "Thank you. Now, I can finally rest with ease..." She drove her dagger into Ninja Moon...

_**Shick.**_

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

(A loud, omnious roar emanates from the Orb of Minos. Ninja Moon becomes mesmerized.)

Toad: The orb's reacting...!

Voice: Princess Serenity, you have awakened me...

Mars, Venus, and Jupiter: What's this overwhelming power we've sensing? Our armors... they're... reacting?

Ninja Mercury: Something's happening!

Ninja Saturn: This energy…

Ninja Uranus: Intense.

Ninja Neptune: I feel rejuvenated.

Vipris: What's going on?

Nagah: This… is…

Athenamon: Have they succeeded?

Ninja Moon: Who are you…?

Yusuke: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Upgrade: Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! The Rising Sleipnir! **_

Voice: Sailor Senshi, unite with me and receive the gift I will bestow to you.

Sailor Senshi: Let's do it!

Lobo: Um, was I supposed to be doing something?

Gabuhime and Zeromaru: YES!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Assailant just _betrayed _the Senshi! OH NOES! :O

The Armagedos Battle continues, leading to its climax. The Ninja Senshi are so close to the Orb of Minos. Mars, Venus, and Jupiter are busy with three Neo-Rajita generals. Lobo, the fourth high-level general, hasn't seen any action for a reason. I'll tell you what he won't be doing any fighting. Lazy bastard. :D

Lien's mission is a success, but can she form a new friendship with the Neo-Spirit Detectives?

The Spirit Detectives enter the Meikai. Once they travel further in, they'll be running into a few familiar faces from the past. A few key characters who've died. Want to take a guess who they'll run into? For all intents and purposes, it'll be fun to guess. ;)

The Rajita fodder was due for an upgrade. Yeah, they'll still die, but I want to present them as more efficient and deadly than before. Its better that way and the heroes need to struggle. The Orb of Minos serves its purpose. For better or for worse.

Ah, judging by the preview, the next chapter title implies Sleipnir. I can only tell you something big is going down next chapter. ;)

Send a review after you're done reading and stay gold!


	22. Upgrade: DaiValkyrie Senshi! Sleipnir!

**A/N:** The assault on Armagedos Base continues. Now, we'll see if lady luck is riding on the Senshi's side. Can they reach the Orb of Minos or will fate once again kick them in the teeth? And who (or what) is Sleipnir?

Here we are, the explosive conclusion of the _Orb of Minos Retrieval_ arc.

In addition, lots of battles, especially Mars, Venus, and Jupiter facing Nagah and two of her loyal generals. Most importantly, nothing but lots of battle time. Yeah, anyway, on with the chapter.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 22

_**Upgrade: Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! The Rising Sleipnir! **_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Armagedos Base/Laboratory/8:12 PM**_

Assailant smiled. "Thank you. Now, I can finally rest with ease..." She drove her dagger into Ninja Moon...

_**Shick.**_

...only to alternate her target as she stabbed Toad's right shoulder.

"WHAT?" Toad gasped as he sprang back, ripping the dagger from his shoulder. His face contorted with mixed anger and bewilderment. "What's the meaning of this?"

Assailant turned around, smiling to Ninja Moon. "Like I'd ever kill my favorite heroines... go, there's no time! You and the others must reach the orb!"

"He sure fell for it, didn't he?" Ninja Moon smiled while holding her right side. "But, couldn't you have been a little gentler?"

"Hey, I had to make it look convincing," she winked as she turned, pulling out another dagger. "I can hold off my reunion with Atticus later. Your needs are more important than mine. I'll hold him off! Senshi, you better go!"

"Right!" Ninja Moon cried out as she hurried over by Ninja Mercury's side. "Mercury! She's holding that creep off. The orb is waiting for us!"

Perplexed by the ongoing situation, Ninja Mercury nodded. "...uh? You mean...?"

"It's time to reclaim our powers," Ninja Moon said, alternating her view toward the Ninja Outers. "You three! Get moving! She's holding that guy off! The orb is right there at two 'o clock!"

Rubbing the back of her head, Ninja Saturn scoffed. "She could've warned us she was planning to trick the enemy."

"No matter. Even if I still owe her a few licks, this is our chance," Ninja Uranus said as she and Ninja Neptune sprinted ahead. "Let's move!"

_But, where could this Sleipnir be that Yasmin's implying?_ Ninja Moon pondered, shifting her view at the Orb of Minos. "Can it be?" She picked up the pace as she and Ninja Mercury raced ahead to catch up with the Ninja Outers. "Go! Before it's too late!"

As the Assailant faced Toad, the general noticed the Ninja Senshi moving from the corner of his eye. A devilish smirk smeared on his face as he noticed his Parasimon waiting in the wings behind the orb.

"This is it. It's over," Assailant heatedly brandished her dagger at Kuiiza's successor.

Toad mused. "Clearly you haven't learned your place against your superiors. I suppose I'll grant you a more horrifying fate than the hell you endured." A bright green aura flared around the general, throwing up a gigantic wave of energy that whisked the Assailant back. "How would you like to become my next experiment? For the wound you gave me, I shall return it a thousand fold!"

xxxxx

_**Front Gates/8:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, the battle front escalated further outside the main gates. The Neo-Rajita forces assembled a large battalion of super-charged and enhanced soldiers to repel the combined Digimon and Duel Monster forces. Coupled with tanks and hovercraft units, the aliens mounted a comeback against their enemies. Every Digimon and Duel Monster were forced to give it their all, although their numbers started to decline in numbers.

Needless to say, things weren't looking up for the Senshi's allies.

The Dra-Warrior duo, Espritdramon and Kyodaidramon, still managed to put up a valiant effort against Vipris. He deflected projectile attacks from the Dra-Warrior duo whilst swinging his axe-like instrument. The Dra-Warriors were seemingly winded after hitting the general with nearly everything they had. Vipris proved his worth by displaying quick reflexes, easily catching and deflecting their attacks. Although, even though he didn't show it, Vipris was slightly winded down as well.

"Feh, is that all?" Vipris spat out. "Here I was giving you the chance to hit me with all you've got!"

Espritdramon panted a bit, drawing in energy in his magical wand. "I'm almost out of magic."

Kyodaidramon snarled. "Don't give up! We've got to keep going... a little longer..."

"Ok, I'm getting bored. How about I end this...?" Vipris sneered until he felt a strong fluctuation of powerful energies emanating past the front gates. He probed six strong sources. "Hmmm?" _So, Nagah, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant are engaging those three Senshi with the Valkyrie powers? And I sense others... ugh, that fool Toad is left to look after the Orb of Minos? There's no way I can depend on him to guard it from the Senshi!_

"Hey! Pay attention to us!" Kyodaidramon shouted, trying to garner the general's attention.

Then, to their surprise, Vipris slowly glided toward the front gates.

Espritdramon flew toward Vipris and tried to obstruct his path.

Suddenly, a guided beam shot out of a large, ivory-colored tank that blasted the Dra-Warrior down. Kyodaidramon quickly dove to his fallen comrade. The tank's attack allowed Vipris to soar through the front gates and back into Armagedos Base.

"Damn... him! He got away...!" Espritdramon growled as he lifted his head up. "Quick... we have to stop him..."

Kyodaidramon knelt over and put an arm around Espritdramon, lifting him up to support him. Before they had a chance to follow Vipris, two large tanks rolled over in front of them and aimed their cannons directly at them.

Espritdramon groaned. "This... really isn't our day."

"Nonsense. Stand up," Kyodaidramon said, brandishing his arm cannon as he aimed it at the tanks. "We must continue the fight in Imperialdramon's absence! We can't let him down!"

Gripping his magical staff, Espritdramon raised his head and puffed. "Right! Now, I'm ready to go!"

"That's the spirit, my friend."

The tanks launched simultaneous blasts at the duo, prompting them to charge ahead and fire their attacks.

"_**Dragon Cannon!**_"

"_**Magical Blast!**_"

As their attacks converged into a single blast, it cancelled out the tanks' beams and knocked them back. Espritdramon and Kyodaidramon quickly mounted the top of the tanks while pounding and blasting their tops. Flamedramon, Samuridramon, and Galaxiadramon arrived at the scene as they bombarded the tanks repeatedly with multiple attacks. A group of Kaiser Knights and Zreks closed in on the Dra-Warriors, sending a barrage of devastating blasts at their way.

The Dra-Warriors turned as they scattered, evading the barrage of deadly blasts.

"They just don't know when to quit!" Flamedramon snarled irritably, charging a ball of fire in his right hand. "But, we can't give up!"

Samuridramon jumped at the forefront as she deflected a beam back at a Kaiser Knight. "Who said we were?"

Galaxiadramon turned his head, letting a stray shot pass him. "I didn't think they'd produce this many enhanced soldiers..."

"Keep in mind, they hold the Orb of Minos in their possession," Kyodaidramon informed his colleague. "I just pray the Senshi grab it before anymore of these enhanced soldiers are amassed."

Espritdramon tore a hole through the top of the first tank. "That's the worst case scenario... but let's not dread of that possibility. In any case, we have to pass through the gates!" He shifted his view toward the front gates, which was left open as more Rajita soldiers filed out. "Right there at 12 'o clock!"

"This just might be our only chance," Kyodaidramon muttered. "Let's go for it."

"Right!" The Dra-Warrior five shouted in unison as they continued mounting an offensive against the Neo-Rajita forces.

xxxxx

Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Magnamon, and Craniummon heatedly engaged a group of Winged Seekers. The aerial, winged cyborgs launched a barrage of beams and guided missiles that held the Royal Knights at bay. Suddenly, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon dove upward while expelling fire blasts at the cybernetic warriors.

"They're a persistent bunch!" Dynasmon exclaimed, folding his arms out in front while shielding himself from the Winged Seekers' blasts.

Craniummon whirled around as he spotted the Dra-Warriors breaching the front gates. "They've entered the base! Come! We can glide over and follow them!"

"Easier said than done," Crusadermon scoffed, watching the Winged Seekers closing in.

Magnamon clenched his fists and roared. "They aren't giving us a break!"

Alternating his view downward, Craniummon watched Athenamon VM and her Amazons closing toward the front gates. "If we can't, then our allies can. In the meantime..." He brandished his double-blades spear, the Duo Solar Spear. He rapidly twirled his spear and jetted forward, striking a Winged Seeker through its torso. "No we can overcome them!"

"Royal Knights!" Alphamon called out as he hovered over his colleagues. His boisterous voice captured their attention. "We mustn't let down. As long as we maintain control and hold the enemies from their stronghold, then our friends will find and secure the Orb of Minos from the Rajita's hands. Believe in them, my Royal Knights."

"As you say, Alphamon," Dynasmon added.

Alphamon threw his large, wavy blue cape over his right shoulder. He directed his view toward a Black Knight Blitz unit that closed in toward them. "We will fight to the very end until there's nothing left!" He flew through the Black Knight Blitz at hypersonic speed and bombarded it with rapid shots. "Today, Armagedos Base... SHALL FALL!" He turned as the mecha was split in two halves and combusted. "And let it come to pass."

xxxxx

Leading the charge, Athenamon VM and her Amazon colleagues stormed the front gates with no hesitation. Buster Blader accompanied the female warriors into the base as they abruptly stopped. Ten tanks filed out from large hangars as they obstructed the warriors' path.

"We've been barricaded off!" D'Arcmon cried out.

Alarmed, Mermaimon readied her golden anchor. "What now, my queen?"

The other Amazons stood poised and ready as they noticed Revenant engaging an orange-armored warrior in mid-air. Chainmaster immediately pointed out, recognizing the blonde hair on the armored warrior.

"Isn't that Sailor Venus?" Chainmaster called out.

Amazon Archer gasped. "It is!"

Aphy cheered. "Yeah! Look at her go!"

Awestruck, Sely marveled at the sight. "She's off to where the Orb of Minos is!"

Athenamon VM declared as she brandished her sword. "The Dra-Warriors have gone ahead of us. This is our chance to help the Senshi reclaim the Orb of Minos! Let's go, my sisters!" She jetted onward and deflected guided beam shots from the tanks. "Don't let nothing stand in your way!"

"YES!" The Amazons roared out in unison as they stormed through the front vicinity. They engaged the tanks and attacked them in unison. Some Amazons managed to slip by while others remained behind to engage the Neo-Rajita battalions storming out of the tanks. Kaiser Knights, Zreks, and White Bio-Vivians fired a barrage of plasma beams at the Amazon warriors.

Demetermon led the assault on the tanks. She crossed two arms together as long stems protruded from under her cloth.

"_**Nature Rage!**_" Demetermon shouted as she shifted the stems toward the tanks, entangling them in a vine network. She closed her hands, manipulating the vines as thorns grew out and started shredding through the tank's strong metal. "Fools. In the end, nature will always trump technology." She turned as Amazoness Fighter and Zey grappled with Ztreks. Then, she watched Amazon Archer, Ary, and the Amazoness Archers shooting arrows at White Bio-Vivians, repelling the alien troops back.

Amazoness Paladin swung her sword, meeting a Kaiser Knight face-to-face. She tilted her sword and dropped down, kicking the alien off his feet. The Kaiser Knight sprang back and fired a beam, which grazed Paladin's right knee.

Smashing a Kaiser Knight's head with her tonfa, Hermy turned as she called to the former queen. "Mistress Paladin!"

The Amazon cried out as she fell to one knee, succumbing to the pain in her knee. The Kaiser Knight rushed toward the fallen Paladin, waving his plasma blade. Hermy stormed ahead to cut the alien off from the pass and threw herself in front of the injured queen.

Suddenly, Demetermon raised her right hand as she summoned green petals, which whirled across and covered Paladin.

"_**Breeze Petals of Healing.**_"

As the green petals whirled around Paladin, the Amazon watched her knee being healed.

"Thank you, Demetermon!" Paladin called out as she stood up, her knee completely healed. "Move aside, Hemry!"

"Right!" The blue-haired warrior called out as she jumped away.

Paladin lifted her sword and blocked a horizontal slash by the Kaiser Knight. She quickly dropped down and impaled the alien through its torso. "Nature is always on our side."

Hermy smiled. "Nicely done, my lady!"

Witchmon floated over a group of Zreks. She casted a spell over the alien fleet and turned them into rats, forcing them to scatter away into hiding. Amazoness Trainer went toe to toe with a Berserker, only to be backhanded aside. Trainer somersaulted into mid-air and threw her whip, snatching the red-skinned brute's left wrist. She tugged, pulling the Berserker forward. Crony dashed through two Berserkers, quickly cutting through them with her double-bladed glaive. Suddenly, an Amazoness Tiger lunged forward, tackling the Berserker down. This allowed for Trainer to run over and mount the Berserker, laying in punches to his face. Crony pinned the alien down with her scythe whilst allowing Trainer to in shots to his face.

"_**Agony Blast!**_" Armored Dragon LV7 charged through the gates as he expelled mouth blasts, incinerating the White Bio-Vivians that obstructed his path. The armored draconian stomped toward a tank and jumped on top of it, crushing the top under its massive weight.

Another behemoth, Golden Minotarumon, barged through the gate while shooting stray beams that turned numerous Rajita soldiers into golden statues. A fleet of Minotarumon charged through, attacking any Rajita soldier that stood in their way. A fleet of Berserkers cut off the Minotarumon warriors. One Berserker managed to grab a Minotarumon by its throat and tossed it aside. A Kaiser Knight impaled another Minotarumon, deleting the beast warrior.

Sely evaded a Kaiser Knight's laser saber, trying her hardest to stay alive. She backflipped away, widening the gap between her and the Rajita soldier. She clenched her fists, sitting poised and readying herself for battle. She turned as Hermy and Ary dodged laser beams from four White Bio-Vivians.

"Stay alert, guys!" Sely called out to her sisters. She turned as the Kaiser Knight closed in. Pulling out a double-bladed boomerang, she rolled away and threw the spinning projectile at the alien. "Eat this! _**Amazoness Boomerang Disc!**_" The disc spun past the Kaiser Knight, causing the soldier to drop his guard. "Heh, you shouldn't have done that." She watched as the disc rotated faster and expanded in size, turning into an energy disc that spun back and ripped through the Kaiser Knight's torso. The disc stopped as it turned back into its previous form and landed back in its owner's hand. "Neat trick, eh?" She turned as the Kaiser Knight's body split in two. Striking a pose akin to Sailor Moon's, she laughed. "Victory is mine!"

"Hey, look out, Sely!" Hermy called out.

As Sely whirled around, a Brute came charging toward her path.

"YIKES!"

Suddenly, Zey and Ourany threw themselves in front of Sely. The two powerhouses stopped the Brute from coming forward while pushing him back. Aphy backflipped over to Sely and threw a long chain across, catching a Zrek by its right leg. She tugged, jerking the alien off its feet. Zey and Ourany landed a double punch, uppercutting the Brute 30 feet into the air.

"Thanks, guys!" Sely called out.

Ary fired three arrows, catching three White Bio-Vivians in the backs of their heads. "Nothing to it. We're sisters and we must look out for one another."

Hermy dodged a forthcoming beam from a Gharial. She jumped across, landing a stiff tonfa shot over the reptilian's head.

Ourany threw her dagger, catching a Zrek while impaling its chest.

Poseidy jumped over a Gharial, landing behind the creature and snapping its neck.

"Good work, my students!" Archer called out as she shot a Bio-Vivian down. "Let's keep this up!"

"YES!" The Amazoness sisters cried out simultaneously. "In the name of the Sailor Senshi, we will triumph!"

"I'm going ahead!" Sely cried out as she stormed forward, following Athenamon VM's direction.

"Wait!" Aphy called out as she chased after Sely.

Ary cried. "Be careful, you guys!"

xxxxx

Once the Dra-Warriors reached the halfway point through the central corridor, ten cyborgs and 20 Gharials obstructed their path. Flamedramon wasted no time shooting random fire balls at the enemies, provoking them as they closed in to retaliate. Samuridramon blitzed across, cutting down a Gharial with her sword, alternating her view as a cyborg grabbed her arm. She felt energy slowly being drained by the cyborg's energy siphon. Galaxiadramon lunged behind the cyborg and tackled it aside.

Espritdramon whirled his magic wand, blasting a cyborg into pieces. Kyodaidramon launched a charged blast at a Gharial, who put up a barrier to protect himself.

"They knew we were coming!" Galaxiadramon called out.

The flame armored digimon snorted, alternating his view from Galaxiadramon and back on a cyborg. "Gee, you had to state the obvious, didn't you?"

Samuridramon panted, feeling a little drained after having her energy absorbed. "Watch out... for the robots... they'll drain your energy..."

"Thanks for the warning," Kyodaidramon said as he watched a cyborg approach him. "This is getting ridiculous. The more enemies we cut down, more take their place. I just hope our allies outside can hold them off for a little longer!"

"The orb belongs to us," a Gharial hissed as he fired a shot from its plasma rifle, targeting Samuridramon.

Utilizing her quick swordswoman flexes, Samuridramon lifted her sword and deflected the beam toward a wall.

"As long as we're here, you'll never pass," another Gharial cackled.

Kyodaidramon angrily rebuked at the alien. "No, but it won't hurt to try!" He bolted toward the Gharial and fired a blast, which the alien evaded. "Drat! Man, this is getting irksome."

Steadily holding herself up, Samuridramon pressed her sword to the ground. She panted while shifting her view across the hallway, where she spotted the double steel door. _I'm sensing activity in there. What could be going on in there?_

xxxxx

Leading the path for a group, Athenamon VM flew ahead as she sensed the orb's location. "I can feel it. Good, no harm has come to the orb, but we must assist the Senshi before any harm comes to it!"

"We'll get there, my lady," Buster Blader reassured the Yuugao-fused Amazon. "The enemy will not have their way."

Athenamon nodded, gliding over the several facilities. "Yes, that's for sure."

Accompanying the two aerial warriors, D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Amazoness Chainmaster, and Unfriendly Amazon followed them toward the facility containing the Orb of Minos. They noticed as a wall exploded in front of them as Galaxiadramon pushed a cyborg through. Sely and Aphy managed to catch up with their sisters, racing across with sheer determination.

"Galaxiadramon!" D'Arcmon shouted.

Then, Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon flew out of the entrance Galaxiadramon was kind enough to 'accommodate.' The duo fired their magical wand and arm cannon, sending simultaneous shots that converged and consumed the cyborg, reducing it into scrap metal.

Mermaimon's eyes gaped in shock. "Whoa!"

Sely gasped. "What's that?"

"We were ambushed," Galaxiadramon answered.

"Let's go!" Athenamon VM called out as she and Buster Blader stopped to wait for the Amazons. "We must continue forward!"

Galaxiadramon nodded as he stepped through the hole he made. "You guys go." Alternating his view from the Amazons and to the Dra-Warrior leaders, he gave a thumbs-up. "You two go on! We've got it covered here!"

"But, you... are you sure?" Espritdramon inquired.

"Positive. Now, go!"

With that, the Dra-Warrior duo couldn't agree any further. They followed the seven Amazons and Buster Blader toward the laboratory facility, which was only a few yards from where they were.

"Let's head forth, my friends," Kyodaidramon said as he noticed Vipris hovering the top of the lab facility. "There! That's the one Espritdramon and I fought earlier!"

"Let's get him," Espritdramon growled, brandishing his magical staff as he headed off with the Amazons.

Athenamon VM narrowed her eyes toward the distance, watching Vipris blast through the roof. "Oh no...!" _The Senshi and the orb are inside!_ "We have to hurry! There's no time!"

xxxxx

_**Hangar/8:18 PM**_

Nagah struck Valkyrie Sailor Mars with a punch, sending her flying 40 feet back. The red-armored Senshi somersaulted into the air, forging a fire construct that enveloped around her. The fire construct formed crystallized red orb, encasing the Miko Senshi inside. Nagah flew up, throwing simultaneous blasts that impacted the red orb, as they harmlessly dissipated. Mars' red construct reinforced a barrier, protecting her from Nagah's barrage of repeated blasts.

Mars pressed both hands together, quickly vanishing from within the air.

Nagah blinked. "She vanished?"

Suddenly, as Nagah felt a presence behind her, she turned as Valkyrie Mars flew down. Nagah readied her right hand, ready to grab her. Valkyrie Mars' body dispersed into flames, which surprised Nagah.

"Another trick?"

Then, just as Nagah tilted her head, Valkyrie Mars phased underneath and unleashed a fire blast that knocked the general back. Nagah caught the blast and channeled energy in her hands, which extinguished the flames from her palms. Nagah snarled as she shot an intense glare at Valkyrie Mars.

"You..."

"I'll give you this, Nagah. You're stronger than me. I should rightfully be dead now, but..." Valkyrie Mars said with a coy smile. "I've learned how to balance my brain and my power. Let's just say the labyrinth survival test opened my eyes a little bit."

Nagah cocked a seductive grin. "Somehow, I knew you'd be a different woman. The fact you've been able to hang this long astounds me, but... I suppose that's why I said you're my favorite Senshi. We have some things in common. We're both fierce, independent, and strive for something that keeps us going. You have your friends and I have my loyal subjects." She assumed a straight-postured fighting stance. "I'm glad you killed Ghidorah for me, but yet... I'm not. I wanted to end his life myself for using me as a tool. Make no mistake, I will force you to unleash the Houou."

"You know if you weren't a total bitch and our enemy, you'd make a great ally. Maybe in another lifetime, but not now."

"Let me show you why I was promoted as a temporary leader and why I'm the current Chief Advisor."

With that, Nagah waved her laser saber and tilted it in a baseball batter's position. A bright green aura surrounded her from head to toe, empowering her with ten times the strength she was able to suppress. Valkyrie Mars gasped, sensing the innate power Nagah was hiding.

_I had no idea she'd be this strong!_ Mars gaped in bewilderment. The back of her mind was in a state of disarray, completely overtaken by Nagah's power augmentation. "I've got to hold up a little longer!"

"Ready...?" Nagah smiled as she vanished... only to phase in front of Valkyrie Mars as she slammed her right knee into the woman's stomach, causing her to double over. "It's time to bring the pain."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Jupiter dashed around a barrage of energy blasts, which Ztreko-Li produced from her hands. The female general rocketed down as she glided over to every direction Jupiter ran towards. The green-armored Valkyrie jumped off the hangar rooftop and flew over to another hangar rooftop. Ztreko-Li was hot in her trail as she phased and reappeared in front of Jupiter. The alien shot a beam, knocking Jupiter into the nearest rooftop.

"Ugh!" Jupiter grunted, her back hit the rooftop while her head snapped upward. _Damn it all!_

"I have you outpaced in speed and in power," Ztreko-Li remarked as she hovered 20 feet over Jupiter. She jetted downward at hypersonic speed and slammed her fists into Jupiter... only to punch through the steel rooftop. She turned around as Valkyrie Jupiter phased behind her, completely faking her out.

Valkyrie Jupiter landed a kick, which Ztreko-Li countered by crossing her arms. Jupiter swerved around the general and applied a full nelson. applying a firm hold, Jupiter hovered into the air and dropped downward, rotating her body at top speed. She drilled Ztreko-Li through the ground, pulverizing the Rajita general like nobody's business. Jupiter jumped out, leaving Ztreko-Li laying facefirst on the ground.

"Damn, she's a tough one..." Jupiter panted, catching her breath after a long fight.

Suddenly, the corner of Jupiter's eye watched as Ztreko-Li rising out of the hole.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Ztreko-Li brushed the dirt off her uniform, still as calm and collective as ever. "Is that really all you've got?"

"I gave that... my all...!"

"Too bad for you, it wasn't enough," the general proclaimed. "Face it. I'm leagues above your current level. I allowed you to live for too long. It's we end this little game." She said while sauntering toward Valkyrie Jupiter. "Say your prayers, but you feel honored to have hung with a top-ranked general such as I." Her right hand closed, which was imbued green energy.

Even with the odds stacked against her, Valkyrie Jupiter's resolve didn't completely fade. She firmly stood her ground, formulating her next battle tactic. Ztreko-Li wasted no time as she dashed forward, prompting Jupiter to fly into the air. The general phased and reappeared in front of Jupiter, catching her with her energy-imbued fist.

"No, no, did I say you could leave?" She taunted the green-armored Senshi.

Jupiter doubled over, her eyes and mouth widened as Ztreko-Li punched her back. _Guys, hurry... have you found the orb yet?_

xxxxx

As for Revenant, he was on the receiving end of a barrage of golden beams shooting out from behind a tall, black obelisk. Valkyrie Venus ended up utilizing hit-and-run tactics to hold off the deadly creature at bay. Venus took cover behind another obelisk, masking her presence while forging ten balls of light. She pushed each one out and sent them hurdling toward Revenant. She repeated this process until she ran out of energy balls to throw.

Revenant effortlessly battered each orb with his scythe, showing no signs of fatigue on his skeletal face. And for good reason since skeletons shouldn't even feel winded following a long-winded battle. He expelled a black beam from his mouth, which vaporized the obelisk Venus hid behind. This tactic forced the Valkyrie Senshi to come right out of hiding. Revenant picked up on her energy and pursued her like a relentless predator.

"Man, he didn't waste any time!" snapped Venus, who turned her head and spotted Revenant closing in on her. "Yikes, here he comes!" She teleported from his view, throwing him off his game.

While Revenant scanned the vicinity, Valkyrie Venus reappeared behind a large tank. She took time to catch her breath and rethink her next strategy.

"Ok, so, what are you going to do, girl?" Venus asked herself. She looked up as Revenant hovered across in search of her. _Sheesh, he doesn't know when to quit!_ Masking her energy, Venus made sure the general didn't trace her position. "Whew, that was close." Alternating her view in both directions, Venus made sure it was clear to come out. "Here goes." She steadily teleported 30 feet behind a garage facility. "The coast is clear here." She steadily flew forward, scanning the spacious area. _By masking my energy, I'm stealthy as a ninja. he can't find me now._

"Boo."

Valkyrie Venus completely froze in place as she slowly pivoted her head. She came face to face with Revenant, who hovered right close to her.

"Hello, going somewhere?"

Venus sprang back and teleported from into the air. She launched a barrage of golden beams at the general, all of which went through him. Revenant hefted his scythe and swung it with quick succession, alternating slashes horizontally and vertically. Venus teleported and evaded the projectiles. She watched as they sliced apart a tank in the background like meat.

"Damn... that could've been me."

"Yes, and I hope you've said your prayers," the skeleton-faced general cackled, hovering up as he reached the altitude the Valkyrie Senshi was floating. "I'll grant you this. Your resourcefulness has prolonged your life, but here it ends for you." He glided forward, closing right in on Valkyrie Venus.

Venus swayed back, creating a ball of light in her left hand. _I won't be able to beat this freak! Ugh, c'mon... what's taking them long with the orb? If there was ever a time to upgrade our Valkyrie powers, it'd be now!_

Suddenly, Revenant phased and reappeared in front of Venus, swinging his scythe around as he narrowly missed her. Valkyrie Venus flew back, throwing her energy ball in retaliation, which Revenant sliced in half by swinging down his scythe.

"It ends here, Sailor Senshi."

"I won't die. Not to the likes of you," Venus firmly strengthened her resolve, forming more energy balls in her hands. "I'll give you my all."

xxxxx

_**Laboratory/8:23 PM**_

After descending into the lab, Vipris quickly made short work of the Gravekeeper's Assailant while striking her down. He allowed Toad time to tie down the Assailant with a rope, binding her down as Vipris quickly headed out to confront the Ninja Senshi.

As for the Ninja Senshi, they were obstructed from the orb by the Parasimon swarm. The spider-like digimon spewed acidic saliva at the Ninja Senshi, forcing them to evade and scatter from the acidic slime. Ninja Moon leapt over a Parasimon, driving her katana through its rear. She then turned as the Orb of Minos seemed to give off a vibrant effect, which drew her in.

"The orb..." Ninja Moon murmured as she approached the artifact.

Ninja Neptune and Ninja Uranus landed a flying kick, knocking a Parasimon back. Two Parasimon descended from the ceiling as they shot tentacles, binding the Ninja Senshi duo while sending electrical charges. Once the Ninja Outers were stunned, they dispersed into smoke. The spiders frantically scanned the room as Ninja Uranus and Ninja Neptune dropped from the ceiling.

"HA!" Ninja Uranus cried out, driving her Space Sword through the first arachnid.

Ninja Neptune shoved her kodachi through the second creature's back, cutting it down in half as it exploded into data.

Ninja Mercury sprang away from a Parasimon and kicked a table over it.

As Ninja Saturn fell from a wall, she landed atop of two Parasimon, slashing through them with her Silence Glaive. She turned and impaled another Parasimon with her double-bladed instrument, slicing it in half as she deleted the creature.

"Get to the orb!" Ninja Moon called out to her friends.

"NO YOU DON'T!" a boisterous cry permeated from behind them.

The Ninja Senshi watched as Vipris charged at them swinging his axe weapon like a crazed lunatic. He jumped upward, smashing his axe down with reckless abandon as the Senshi scattered like rats. Vipris intently glared at the five, smiling with his tongue hanging down. Firming her resolve, Ninja Moon raced toward the Orb of Minos, only to be abruptly cut off by a Parasimon. The arachnid charged forward and headbutted Ninja Moon, sending her flying through a table. Ninja Moon awkwardly landed, her right arm knocking off a container of red liquid. As the liquid spilled over, it splattered Ninja Moon all over.

"Sailor Moon!" The Ninja Senshi shouted as they hurried toward their leader.

Vipris raced forward and phased in front of the Ninja Senshi, obstructing their path. "Going somewhere, wenches?"

"Out of the way!" Ninja Uranus barked.

"I'm not obliged to do so, but you can die," the smarmy general swung his weapon, narrowly missing Ninja Uranus.

As Vipris swung his weapon repeatedly, the Ninja Senshi swayed away from his reach. If that was bad enough, the Parasimon made the situation even worse as six more crawled toward the Senshi. Toad slowly hovered from the background, observing the skirmish unfolding.

"Hey, don't you go and mess with... my lab?" Toad sighed, noticing the mess they were making. "Vipris, I swear... you can be such a careless barbarian."

Suddenly, a section of the roof collapsed as a winged figure descended from the outside. Toad, Vipris, the Ninja Senshi, and the Parasimon watched as Athenamon VM and Buster Blader accessed the laboratory.

"Lady Athenamon!" The Ninja Senshi exclaimed in unison.

Athenamon VM pivoted her view in the distance, her eyes touched upon the Orb of Minos.

"Look, my lady!" Buster Blader pointed to the artifact, which was attached to a machine draining its majestic energy. "So, they've connected a device to the orb, effectively drawing out its power to enhance their soldiers! They won't get far!"

"Yes," Athenamon VM said, furrowing her brows. "Senshi! We'll hold off the enemies! This is your chance to move!"

Vipris scowled irritably, noticing Athenamon VM and Buster Blade descending into the lab. "Feh, another wench? They think they can hold us off? Hey, Toad! You fool, what are you going to do about this?"

"Leave it to me," Toad affirmed as he snapped his fingers.

With a snap of Toad's fingers, various holes popped open from the walls. Swarms of Parasimon emerged from the holes and crawled into the lab, filing the floor in astonishing numbers. Toad raised his arms, smiling with villainous glee as his Parasimon closed in toward Athenamon VM, Buster Blader, and the Ninja Senshi. The large, purple arachnids covered a wide range section of the lab, spewing acidic saliva toward their enemies. Athenamon VM evaded the acidic, venomous saliva as she and Buster Blader forged barriers letting the acidic saliva harmlessly slide off.

"Don't let them near OUR prize, my pets!" Toad bellowed out, orchestrating an all-out assault like the general he was, watching his Parasimon underlings do his dirty work. "Vipris, this is how you play for keeps."

"That's YOU! I'll handle the Senshi myself!" The brash general whirled around, kicking a table aside as the Ninja Senshi stood their ground facing him.

Ninja Moon sat up from the floor, her outfit and face drenched with the red liquid. She licked the syrupy substance, smiling with happy childish glee. "Mmmm! Tastes like strawberry syrup!"

"SAILOR MOON!" Ninja Mercury called out to her friend, offering a hand to her. As Moon gripped her hand, the blue-clothed kunoichi lifted her off the floor. "You're drenched and you shouldn't be drinking that." She scolded the odango-haired girl factually. "One shouldn't tamper with one's lab equipment."

"But, it tasted good. Besides, I don't feel sick or anything..."

Ninja Mercury turned as Vipris engaged the Ninja Outers. "C'mon, we're close to the orb."

Ninja Moon cocked her head, abruptly eyes were drawn to the mystic energies emanating from the orb. "..."

"Sailor Moon?"

"I hear a voice."

"What? I don't hear anything."

"Listen," Ninja Moon blinked, cupping the back of her ears. "There's a voice coming from the orb. It's telling us to approach..."

"From the orb?" Ninja Mercury glanced at the orb inquisitively. "Sailor Moon, did the liquid you drank make you hallucinate?"

"No, I'm serious," Ninja Moon murmured as her eyes were drawn toward the orb. She slowly paced toward the artifact, whose glow was alluring to the odango-haired girl.

"What's she doing?" Ninja Uranus snapped as she and the others watched Ninja Moon march toward the orb.

"STOP HER!" Toad roared from the other side.

Taking no chances, Vipris glided toward Ninja Moon and expelled a mouth blast at Ninja Moon. The blast impacted the ground in front of Ninja Moon, abruptly halting her pacing. However, this didn't deter Ninja Moon any longer as she continued walking. Vipris threw repeated shots, one of which knocked Ninja Moon aside. The Ninja Outers jumped Vipris from behind, wrestling him away from the Senshi leader. Ninja Mercury hurried toward Ninja Moon, putting an arm around her.

"I've got you."

Ninja Moon gritted her teeth as Mercury lifted her up. "Thanks, Mercury."

"GET OFF!" Vipris bellowed, expelling an energy aura that knocked the Ninja Outers away. He rocketed toward Ninja Moon and Ninja Mercury, expelling another blast at their direction. "DIE!"

Once the blast approached the duo, an energy beam repelled Vipris' beam through a wall. Vipris' eyes widened, recognizing the shape of the condensed beam. He whirled around as Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Sely, Aphy, Amazoness Chainmaster, and Unfriendly Amazon dropped in from the ceiling. The attack came directly from Kyodaidramon, who readily brandished his cannon at Vipris.

"You again!" The smarmy general hissed angrily, a vein popped out on his forehead. "You'll regret following me here, you bastards!"

"Keep your eyes on the Senshi!" Toad roared.

"Shut up! I know what I'm-" Vipris jerked his head around, his eyes and mouth gaped as Ninja Moon and Ninja Mercury threw themselves toward the orb. "No, you don't!" He dashed forward, vanishing for a brief second and phased in front of the orb. He swung his axe, obstructing the Ninja Senshi duo from approaching the glowing artifact. "Sorry, but this orb is reserved in the name of Lord-"

_**Wha-Boom!**_

Like a cannon shot, a burst of energy was expelled from the orb as it repelled Vipris back like a festering disease. Vipris roared out in excruciating pain as the mystical energies consumed him and knocked him 40 feet across the lab. Bewildered, Toad and the Parasimon watched what was an unexpected turn of events. Athenamon VM sensed the power emanating from the orb, a self-assured smile curved on her face.

"My queen! Can it be?" an astounded D'Arcmon approached Athenamon.

Mermaimon gasped. "What was that force I felt?"

"The orb is just how I remembered it," Athenamon factually stated. "Yes, the same power that enabled me to digivolve into my mega form for the first time." She reflected on that momentous day she survived her labyrinth test. She was the only survivor in the survival exam, which was initiated to crown Garudamon's next successor. Then known as Andromedamon, Athenamon survived the test and absorbed the energies of the artifact - turning the rookie Andromedamon into the majestic, queen who the Digi-Amazons answer to. "If the orb can evolve me into Athenamon, just imagine what it can do for the Senshi. Their powers will be enhanced to a whole new level." Not once did her smile fade. "I have to admit. I'm excited. Look, the orb is already responding to them."

"Over there!" Aphy pointed toward the Senshi.

Buster Blader observed the Ninja Senshi gathering around the orb. Then, he shifted his view downward as the Parasimon swarm closed in on the Ninja Senshi. "No...! Senshi, look out!"

"Get them, my loyal pets! Don't let them near the orb!" Toad shouted like mad. "STOP THEM!"

As the Parasimon approached the Ninja Senshi, the Orb of Minos responded to the enemy threat and expelled white beams of light. The beams consumed the arachnid swarms and deleted them. Toad's mouth hung open in bewilderment. Vipris slowly stirred while sitting up, his eyes veered toward the Ninja Senshi encircling the artifact.

"Sailor Senshi, it's your time to shine," Athenamon VM whispered.

Meanwhile, Unfriendly Amazon tended to Gravekeeper's Assailant while cutting the ropes that binded the woman.

"You're looking well," Unfriendly remarked as she discarded the ropes.

Assailant sat up as she narrowed her eyes at the glowing orb. "So, the time has come." With that, her entire body glowed in conjunction with the orb's white light. The subtle white glow surrounded the Assailant, granting her flight as she hovered to where the Ninja Senshi were situated.

Amazoness Chainmaster blinked. "What just happened?"

"Finally, they've got what they've been searching for," Sely smiled radiantly, observing the Ninja Senshi behind the white wall of light. "Good. I'm happy for them."

"My generals," Athenamon VM addressed to Unfriendly and Chainmaster. "This is the moment we've been waiting for. Behold, the rise of renewed Valkyrie Senshi."

As the Assailant descended at the center, the Ninja Senshi stood in a circle around the orb. The woman clasped her hands together, forging a transparency barrier over herself, the Senshi, and the Orb of Minos. All three subjects remained firmly intact, warding off outsiders from breaching the initial upgrade process.

Closing her eyes, the Assailant inhaled deeply as the glow around her solidified. Her eyes opened, revealing nothing but blue. Her whole body was enshrouded in an azure aura coupled with white outlining. The force that emanated from the orb had linked itself through Assailant - serving as the medium between the physical and spiritual realms.

Assailant spoke, her voice was a mix between her own and a deeper, empowering male's. "_**So, the selective warriors have been gathered. Well done, Assailant. Just as I hoped... exactly as I've hoped for. Queen Serenity's warriors, how fortunate that you are here.**_"

"Yasmin?" Ninja Moon stared at the girl in confusion. "Wait... that voice... that's the voice I heard!"

Ninja Mercury blinked. "Are you sure?"

"What's the deal?" inquired Ninja Uranus. "Is whatever you heard possessing her?"

"I'd say that's a forgone conclusion," Ninja Saturn asserted as she, too, sensed a powerful force linked through the Assailant. "Sailor Moon?"

"You called us Queen Serenity's warriors," Ninja Moon said to the Assailant. "Tell me. How do you know of the queen? Who are you?"

"_**First, it's imperative all of your are here,**_" Assailant said, raising her head and focused, sending a beam of light from her forehead. "_**This shouldn't take long. With my power, the others will be transported here shortly.**_"

"Mars, Venus, Jupiter," Ninja Moon whispered, clenching her hands tightly. _You guys have been out a while. I hope... you're ok._

"_**Rest assured, Princess Serenity. They will be here shortly.**_"

Meanwhile, the spectators outside the barrier observed the situation. Growing wary, Toad flew toward the barrier in desperation. Athenamon VM, Buster Blader, and Sely abruptly cut off his path, pointing their swords heatedly at the scientist. Vipris turned as Kyodaidramon and Aphy confronted him.

"Don't even think about it," Kyodaidramon said.

Aphy whirled her chain fiercely. "You'll have to go through us to get to them!"

Athenamon VM alternated between holding off Toad and facing the Ninja Senshi. _Where are Mars, Jupiter, and Venus? They should be here by now!_

xxxxx

_**Hangar/8:34 PM**_

After putting up more than a valiant effort, Valkyrie Sailor Mars was down on both knees after being thoroughly beaten by Nagah's ferocious attacks. Gamera's Chief Advisor stood over Mars, grabbing a hold of her hair. Nagah hung Mars up by her hair while marveling over her accomplished feat.

"Sailor Mars, I really do commend you for staying in the game this long," Nagah said. "Periodically, I've spared and faced many opponents. Very few of them were worthy, but none of them have the resolve you possess. But, I'm still not satisfied." Her sadistic smile was replaced with a light frown, her discerning eyes probed Valkyrie Mars' armor. "Had you faced me years ago in your Valkyrie form, you'd most likely would've defeated me. But, overtime, my power and my resolve has grown. My people need a strong, capable leader. They need someone who's not weak. I've raised the bar for many Rajita soldiers to climb. Only few ever reached that plateau. Yes, I'm speaking about my fellow generals."

Mars barely opened her eyes, watching Nagah reaching for her neck. "No..."

Nagah forged an ice dagger, utilizing Sedna's power, and prepared to stab Mars with it. "How unfortunate. Now, this is your last chance, unlock your Houou power or you'll die by your own colleague's attack. Remember, I still have access to Princess Serenity's daughter's and Sedna's powers... if only for a short time. I better make use of it now."

_No... I can't die here. I WON'T!_ Mars didn't blink, as her entire body suddenly glowed... and vanished.

Nagah narrowly missed and stabbed through air.

"Where... where did she go?" She frantically looked around until she sensed a rising energy source emanating from the main lab facility. "What? Something's happening where the Orb of Minos is located! Could it be that...? Those fools let the Senshi near it!" Without hesitation, the Chief Advisor rocketed into the air and glided toward the facility. "NO! This can't be! I have to prevent this!"_ Could Mars disappearing... be the work of the orb itself? Does the orb have a sentinent mind we were not aware of?_

xxxxx

Holding Valkyrie Jupiter by her neck, Ztreko-Li held an outstretched hand. In the general's palm, a ball of green light formed, which Ztreko-Li intended to kill Jupiter with. Ztreko-Li shoved the ball directly through Jupiter, intending to deliver a finishing blow.

Suddenly, Ztreko-Li's hand passed through thin air.

Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter turned into a green flash of light and vanished from Ztreko-Li's view.

"Gone, but where did she go?" Ztreko-Li glanced around. Like Nagah, she noticed a beam of light shooting through the lab facility's roof. _Isn't that the lab? Is this energy coming from the orb? Could it have teleported her there? _

She noticed Nagah gliding over the horizon and closing in on the lab facility.

"General Nagah? Then, it's true... the orb's been breached..." She took off immediately after Nagah in the same direction.

xxxxx

Revenant shoved his scythe through Valkyrie Venus... until it went through an orange-yellow pillar of light. Venus vanished from the spot, leaving Revenant bewildered by this abrupt occurrence.

"She disappeared?" He tilted his head, befuddled by the last minute outcome. Then, as he watched Nagah and Ztreko-Li gliding toward the lab facility, he took off after them. "Perhaps, if I follow them, they'll lead me to where that annoying brat went."

xxxxx

_**Laboratory/8:39 PM**_

It was at that very instant that Mars, Jupiter, and Venus found themselves inside the construct with the Ninja Senshi and the Assailant. The trio blinked in befuddlement as their eyes fell on the Orb of Minos. They, like the Ninja Moon, were drawn in by the orb's majestic energy.

"How did we get here?" Jupiter inquired.

Venus frantically looked around. "You guys!"

"Look! The Orb of Minos!" Mars pointed toward the glowing artifact. "That means..."

"_**I've transported you three here willfully,**_" Assailant answered, still possessed by the orb's spiritual entity. "_**Now, the circle has been complete.**_"

"All but Pluto," Ninja Saturn affirmed.

"_**Where is the Time Guardian?**_"

"She's been missing," Ninja Moon confirmed, sighing in sadness. "We don't know where she could be."

"_**We will find her. Right now though, it's imperative... that you are here, Queen Serenity's warriors.**_"

"Tell me," the odango-haired girl's eyes fell on the Assailant, a gentle smile adorned her face. "You're speaking through Yasmin. She mentioned Sleipnir. Tell me. Are you Sleipnir... inside the orb?"

Then, to everyone's surprise, Assailant nodded in response. "_**I am Sleipnir, Princess Serenity. My spirit has been long encased the orb for a millennium since the fall of Odin. I am speaking through the Gravekeeper's Assailant. For I was the one to summon her from the Gravekeeper's Realm. I was the messenger in her visions. My mind linked to hers. She was selected to be my emissary and locate a group of young women capable to wielding the power of my fallen Valkyrie warriors.**_" Lifting her head, Assailant's eyes and mouth widened as streams of lights converged to produce a visual image of a silhouette of an eight-legged horse. This horse figure turned its whole body around as a beautiful blue aerial view of a city in the heavens. "_**This is the city of Asgard, the capital of the Norse Gods. I was the personal steed of Lord Odin, the official king of Asgard thousands of years ago. Odin ruled Asgard while Queen Serenity heralded the rise of the first Silver Millennium. At that time, Odin, Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and King Enma ruled simultaneously.**_"

Ninja Mercury gasped. "You mean... there was a real Odin in those times?"

"_**That's correct. Odin held authority over Earth's heavens while the previous King Endymion looked after Earth's lower realm. King Enma, at that time and to this day, was the ruler of the Spirit World. Queen Serenity was ruler of the Moon Kingdom. These were glorious times to behold. Many kingdoms were at their height... but, like any kingdom... they saw their immediate end. Confined to Spirit World, King Enma was safe from most invaders. Unfortunately...**_" Assailant sighed, speaking for Sleipnir. Her eyes conveyed sudden grief while mulling over the events leading to what would lead to Odin's downfall. "_**Enma came to no one's aid when the Dark Kingdom attacked the Moon Kingdom. During which this occurred, the events of Ragnarok unfolded. Odin, his Valkyrie warriors, the other Norse Gods, and the chosen Einherjar perished during the Ragnarok battle. Every city in the skies, including Asgard, collapsed. All perished, but myself. I was the last survivor following Ragnarok just as Sailor Pluto was the last survivor of the Moon Kingdom's downfall.**_"

Stricken with sadness, Ninja Moon felt grief for Sleipnir. "I know how it feels... losing your original place. Your original home. We're all so far off from our former lives. We've all been since separated from those times."

"_**Then, you can empathize with the pain, Princess Serenity. Odin and Enma never saw eye-to-eye, thus leading to many conflicts. Old scars never go away.**_"

Valkyrie Mars angrily frowned. "Just when I thought I couldn't hate King Enma more than I already have."

"Ordering for Yusuke to be killed is one thing, but never coming to aid a great crisis is another," Ninja Saturn expressed her disdain for Spirit World's ruler. "He's only alive now because he's never had to lift a finger to help others."

"No offense to Koenma. He's cool, but his dad's an ass," Valkyrie Venus scoffed. "Man, wait until I kick down Enma's doors myself! How could he not lend a hand to us when we and Queen Serenity needed it?"

"And now you've had to suffer the loss of your home, Sleipnir," Ninja Moon asserted.

Assailant nodded, crossing her hands over her chest. "_**Yes, but you Sailor Senshi possess the powers of Valkyries.**_"

"That's what confuses me. These Valkyrie warriors of Odin... who were they?" Ninja Uranus queried. "Obviously, we couldn't have been Valkyries back then. We were Sailor Senshi, each representing a planetary body."

"We were each designated our given title according to our planets," Ninja Neptune affirmed, folding her arms. "Uranus and myself were guardians outside the Moon Kingdom. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were selected to be Princess Serenity's guardians. We were never chosen Valkyries. Why were we given Valkyrie armors if we never served under Odin?"

"_**At the time Asgard and the Moon Kingdom heralded their reigns, Odin had considered offering you Senshi a chance to enhance your powers beyond your stationary Senshi forms. Odin had five strong Valkyries and two Norns serving under him.'**_

_**First, there was Valkyrie Brunhilde, dual elemental warrior of fire and ice. A strong and fierce warrior, she was the leader of Odin's Valkyrie chosen.'**_

_**Then, there was Valkyrie Sigrun, manipulator of the Earth's weather.'**_

_**The third warrior, Valkyrie Skogul, controlled the powers of time and space.**_"

The Senshi watched as images of three Valkyries materialized in front of them. One showed Valkyrie Brunhilde, a girl garbed entirely in black armor with yellow trim. She wore long, dark blue hair and carried two weapons: one was a blue dagger and the other was a long spear with a red flag attached to it. The warrior bore a striking resemblance to the late-Kotori Ayami. The Valkyrie cried out, swinging her two weapons as she conjured a burst of fire and a beam of ice. Both elements coalesced, creating a unified attack that incinerated a horde of a hundred undead warriors.

The second warrior, Valkyrie Sigrun, wore a revealing purple armor, covering only her arms, shoulders, lower bosom, and legs. The warrior, bearing a tan complexion, glided through the air gracefully, kicking an undead warrior in the face, showing off her purple armored sandals that allowed her to propel into the air. She wore long, lavender hair that was tied into a long ponytail.

The third warrior, Valkyrie Skogul, wore heavy, dark brown armor and a tattered cloth, around her waist and another tied behind her back. She fiercely waved a long spear, repelling a horde of winged imps and demons. Her dark brown hair hung across her back as two notable long braided hair hung over her shoulders.

"Space and time?" Ninja Saturn gasped. "Her power sounds akin to Pluto's."

"_**Correct, but Skogul did not have full mastery of her powers like the Time Guardian. She, in fact, was one of Pluto's many students over the millennia.**_"

"Amazing," Jupiter whispered. "Pluto never told us she trained a Valkyrie."

"Well, she has been around longer than any of us have," Ninja Mercury factually stated. "It shouldn't come off as a surprise."

"_**Skogul was also an overseer of events from the past and future, but only when she touches an important object that one holds attachment to. '**_

_**Then, there's the three sisters, otherwise known as the Norns. We begin with Norn Skuld. Skuld was physically the strongest of the seven. She also wielded necromancy powers, but she used them for good. She was unlike any other adept necromancer, who all utilized such powers for wicked purposes. Despite possessing the power of darkness, Skuld was a pacifist in nature. Ironically, for a good-hearted individual, she was the only one in Asgard to access Hel, other known as Hell, Hades, and the Underworld according to other religious traditions. She's only able to do this since she was the daughter of Hel, who had an affair with an Einherjar.**_"

"Question: what's an Ein-whatever-you-just-said," Moon inquired.

The Senshi sweatdropped as their leader exhibited her failure to pronounce an otherwise difficult name.

"An Einherjar is a fallen warrior," Mercury said.

The Senshi watched as the fourth of Odin's maidens was displayed. Norn Skuld was shown wearing heavy, black armor and a white dress. The pale-skinned warrior was a beautiful, white-haired girl with red eyes. She brandished a long sword, which she used to slash through hordes of undead warriors. This warrior maiden expressed cold apathy toward her fallen enemies, fiercely conjuring beams of red light that engulfed and disintegrated numerous demonic entities surrounding her.

Naturally, Assailant/Sleipnir answered. "_**Correct, Sailor Mercury. An Einherjar is a warrior who died in battle. No matter who they are... many are brought to Valhalla, which we call our heaven. Odin's Valkyrie maidens are sent to retrieve these Einherjar and bring them into Valhalla.**_"

"So, did these seven have to take these souls to your heaven?" Mars asked.

"_**Yes, they have. But, we're digressing from our conversation. Skuld was the child of Hel, ruler of the Norse Underworld, and an Einherjar man who fell in battle. Skuld and Hel are the only individuals that Garm, the dog guardian of the Norse Underworld, obeys.'**_

_**Next, we have Valkyrie Gondul. Her power is the ability of shape-shifting, allowing her to change into anything. She can change into animals and communicate with them. She wields the power of light, a stark contrast to Skuld's power of darkness. Because of their contrasting powers, Skuld and Gondul were incompatible with each other. Gondul was never fond of Skuld's pacifist nature or her darkness element.**_"

The Senshi watched as a dark-skinned girl, wearing a sleeveless black top, exposing her arms and back, flew into the air. She wore heavy white armor that covered her body from the waist down. Lengthening down from the waist hung a long, tattered black loincloth. White armor covered her elbows, forearms, and hands. Her long, black hair waved along the strong winds as she slashed through a flying demon with a long staff.

"_**Finally, we have the last two: the Norns Urd and Verdani,**_" Sleipnir said, nodding his head as an image of the two last Norn maidens was shown to the girls. "_**These two are Skuld's sisters, but they are born from a different fathers than Skuld's, whose father was an Einherjar. These three are Norns because they are the daughters of Hel. Skuld was made a Valkyrie in honor of her Einherjar father.**_"

The Norn duo was shown gliding through the skies whilst blocking bombardment of dark beams with their swords. One of the warriors, a young dirty blonde-haired woman, was garbed in heavy yellow armor and brandished a long sword. She had her back turned while batting away numerous blasts coming toward her. This was Norn Urd in the heat of battle.

The other, Norn Verdani, was depicted wearing long, brown hair. She wore lighter, sky blue armor, while hefting a long staff with a spear attached to its front end. She impaled a demonic creature, purifying it as it exploded into dust.

"_**These seven were selected to be Odin's maidens before the events of Ragnarok. They all fought a valiant battle against Loki and his army. Loki and Beryl formed a temporary alliance, which became an unholy alliance the Earth and the Moon Kingdom has ever witnessed. Their alliance brought about the end of three kingdoms: the Moon Kingdom, the entire Nine Worlds including Asgard, and Earth's central kingdom.'**_

_**Fortunately, thanks to his last ounce of strength, Lord Odin was able to retrieve the souls of his seven Valkyries... sending them into Earth to one day become reborn. With Odin's last words, he said: 'One day, these seven shall be revived... to carry the will of Odin... but there will be others who will herald the... reawakening of these seven... by bearing the armors of my fallen warriors... Queen Serenity's warriors will be the ones... to carry my will... until Brunhilde and her sisters are revived.'**_

_**Lord Odin asked me to live on. In order to preserve my power and under my request, Lord Odin sealed me in this orb... sending me to Earth to remain suppressed until the time was near for his reincarnated warriors to be reawakened. Unfortunately, one of these seven died prematurely during her reincarnated life.**_"

"That's sad," Ninja Mercury said with sadness. "But, the other six are still alive?"

"_**Yes, very much so. They, like you, have been reincarnated as young Earth women. They are shattered across your world.'**_

_**Thanks to collaboration from King Enma's son and an Underworld ruler named Anubimon, they were able to forge an instrument that enabled Brunhilde's reincarnation to tap into her Valkyrie powers. Although she was able to transform, she couldn't regain any memories of being Odin's top warrior. Albeit, this happened temporarily as a measure to counteract an alien threat.**_"

"The first Rajita invasion," noted Ninja Neptune.

Ninja Uranus recalled. "Wait, wasn't there another Valkyrie at that time that helped Himura? I seem to remember..."

"That was Himura's dead friend, Kotori Ayami," Mars confirmed. "She was given an artificial body by Prince Koenma and Anubimon."

"How do you know about this?" asked Venus.

The Miko Senshi winked. "Oh, I have my ways."

"_**Kotori Ayami. I see. Yes, that's Brunhilde's reincarnated identity, but... she could only unlock her power for that short time she was alive. Since then, she's never been able to harness that power properly. Only when she's revived will she ever be properly 'reawakened' as Valkyrie Brunhilde. When that time comes, the other six will be found.**_"

"You've said a lot about these Valkyries, but what about you?" Ninja Moon pointed out. "How did you end up in that labyrinth? Most of all, how did you end up in the Digital World?"

"_**My orb was found in an evacuation nine years ago on Okinawa. Archaeologists all over the world were astounded when this orb was discovered. What befuddled them the most was the sheer fact on how an artifact from Norse times ended up on a Japanese island. Fate is funny at times, don't you agree? Anywho, my orb was displayed as an exhibit at the Shinjuku History Museum. It wasn't until the entity known as D-Reaper when I realized... my place in the human world would abruptly end.**_"

Valkyrie Jupiter reflected on the day the D-Reaper nearly engulfed their entire home. "I remember that red mass. Even we couldn't do much to stop it."

"So, then what happened next?" Venus blinked.

"_**As a measure to destroy the D-Reaper, a program called Operation Doodlebug opened a vortex swallowing the D-Reaper and its surrounding mass. Well, as it so happens, my orb was sucked along with it. Then, I landed in a desolate landscape... only to be discovered by a group of female warriors called Amazons. They brought me to their kingdom. With help from other digimon, they placed me in the Minos Labyrinth. They even named me the Orb of Minos. Funny. I'm supposed to be a Norse demi-god, but my seal is based off a name from Greek culture. It was the Amazons who soon discovered my power was something useful to their cause. So, I gladly offered my power to these dedicated and gifted women. I assured myself one day, a group of women would seek my power. Not just any women, but those who have wielded powers akin to Odin's Valkyries. As it so happened, I had a vision... yes, I envisioned Queen Serenity's warriors would show up to seek my power.'**_

_**I remembered Odin's last message: 'there will be others who will herald the... reawakening of these seven... by bearing the armors of my fallen warriors... Queen Serenity's warriors will be the ones... to carry my will... until Brunhilde and her sisters are revived...'**_

_**The time was ripe. You, Sailor Senshi, would come to me unaware of what you would release. Sailors Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, did you in any way feel my presence?**_"

Staring at one another, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter looked over their Valkyrie outfits.

"When I touched the orb, I did feel something... someone... restoring my powers," Mars proclaimed. "Sleipnir, was that you?"

"_**It was, but the power augmentation process was slightly interrupted. I was unable to finish up and enhance your original Valkyrie powers. Ah, yes. Those were given to you by the Moon Heart Crystal? I recall a hunter forged the exact artifact with his spirit, who would become Queen Artemis' lover.**_"

"I remember the exact story Okami told us," Ninja Mercury reminded her colleagues.

"I don't," Ninja Moon scoffed. "It sucks to be dead and sealed in a tube. Stupid Ghidorah." The girl muttered angrily regarding her temporary 'death' during the first Rajita Invasion war.

Ninja Saturn chuckled. "Please, go on, Sleipnir."

"_**Princess Serenity.**_"

Ninja Moon turned around, pointing to herself. "Yes? Sleipnir?"

"_**That hunter was originally from Asgard. He used his own soul and a Valkyrie's soul to forge the Moon Heart Crystal. That is how the artifact has been able to enhance your Senshi powers. Beyond the Eternal power, you've achieved the Valkyrie Senshi level. Since you all bear the armors of Lord Odin's Valkyries, you carry his will. But, I am the catalyst that will allow you to reach the second Valkyrie-level. All powers you possess in your Level 1 Valkyrie forms will be greatly enhanced. Your speed, power, and ingenuity will be pushed to a whole new level. Sailor Senshi, by completing the Minos Labyrinth test... you've proven to us that you're worthy of wearing the Dai-Valkyrie armors. We're honored if you will herald the inevitable reawakening of Odin's seven warriors when that time comes.**_"

"Dai-Valkyrie armors?" Ninja Uranus whispered, her smile broadened. "You hear that?"

"Yes, it's about time," Ninja Neptune stated.

Valkyrie Jupiter nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly what Lady Athenamon mentioned... about this Dai-Valkyrie power-up."

"_**Ah, Athenamon. She had the privilege of evolving from Andromedamon thanks to my power. Any and all other Amazons gained power through me. But, today, this orb will become undone and I will be released. I, Sleipnir, will finally be free. Sailor Moon, I would be honored if you'd become my rider.**_"

With her eyes tearing up, Ninja Moon smiled. "Oh, Sleipnir, you really mean that?"

"_**Yes, for your heart is as bold and pure as Lord Odin's was. You will be the first since Lord Odin to ever ride me. As for the rest of you, Sailor Senshi... each of your animal spirits will finally come to life and become your official steeds.**_"

Venus clasped her hands together. "You mean... Uni-chan will become real?"

"_**Yes, they'll convert from spiritual forms into physical creatures by their will. This can only happen once you ladies reach your new Dai-Valkyrie forms.**_"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"_**Yes, but just as soon as Princess Serenity approaches me...**_"

Ninja Moon nodded while she walked up toward the Assailant. "Ok then. Here goes..."

As Ninja Moon walked up to the orb, the Assailant stepped aside.

"_**I was fortunate to call out to the Assailant. I told her everything what was essential and she played her part to perfection. You have her, too, to thank for testing your resolve. Lord Odin and I had to be convinced you were the ones to release me.**_"

"Tell me. Will you be granting Yasmin her wish? Since she helped you... and us..."

"_**Princess Serenity, the woman you know as Yasmin or the Gravekeeper's Assailant... she will be transported to the real world to be reunited with her beloved. Her role is finished and I have her to thank for this moment.**_"

"I see. That's all I wanted to know," Ninja Moon smiled. "She deserves her own happy ending just as we will right now." Once she came within reach, she placed her hands over the glowing artifact. "Here... goes! Ugh!" She readily gripped the org while gritting her teeth. A sudden rush of intense, purifying white light consumed Ninja Moon completely. The intense energies flowed through her lithe figure. _This power... intense! I can feel... ALL my power returning to me!_ "AH!" She shot her eyes open as her ninja outfit was quickly replaced with her basic Sailor uniform... followed by her Super form... then her Eternal form... and finally her Level 1 Valkyrie form. "No, this can't be all..."

"_**And it won't be. Sailor Senshi, all of you approach my orb and replenish the powers which were squandered from you.**_"

"Let's get this over with, guys!" Mars called out as she and the others raced toward the orb.

Ninja Mercury replied. "Right!"

"Oh yeah! This is our shining moment!" Venus cheered on.

"Let's send these Neo-Rajita freaks up the devil's ass," Jupiter declared.

"My thoughts exactly," Ninja Uranus concurred.

Ninja Neptune added. "Are you ready, Saturn?"

"Yes, let's do this," Ninja Saturn answered with a smile.

Once the other Senshi encircled the Orb of Minos, they placed their hands on the artifact. Like Moon before them, a sudden, intense rush of purifying light engulfed them completely. They managed to collect a large consumption of holy energy, which seeped through their bodies. The Ninja Senshi - Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn - watched as their ninja uniforms vanished, ultimately replaced by their classic Sailor uniforms. Then, their Super uniforms appeared. Afterwards, their Eternal forms replaced their previous uniforms... and finally, they were fully garbed back in their Level 1 Valkyrie forms.

"But, these are our old Valkyrie armors," Mars said.

Venus wondered out loud. "Where are these Dai-Valkyrie armors we're supposed to get?"

Assailant/Sleipnir advocated to the Senshi. "_**Before we begin, I just want to let you know... although you were never true Valkyries in your past lives, and while these armor forms are simply just power upgrades, in Lord Odin's eyes... you're just as deserving to wield the legendary Valkyrie power just as Odin's seven maidens did before. You are Queen Serenity's warriors and carry the will of Lord Odin. Once you harness these Level Valkyrie armors, you will serve as the harbingers to the evitable revival of Odin's warriors: Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Gondul, Skogul, Urd, and Verdani. Once this crisis is over, Princess Serenity, will you and your Senshi revive Brunhilde, find the other reincarnated six, and reawaken their Valkyrie powers? Can you and the Senshi give them the proper training?**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon nodded in response. "I will. We'll be honored to take them under our wing and give them a chance to carry their master's will."

"In the meantime, we'll honor both Queen Serenity and Lord Odin when we wield these Dai-Valkyrie armors," Valkyrie Sailor Mars firmly stated, reaffirming her resolve. "The Rajita and all our current enemies must be dealt with above all else!"

"_**Then, repeat after me. To activate the Dai-Valkyrie armors, put your hands on my orb and state the following incantation. State your representative planet and then the following: '...Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!'**_"

"This is it. The moment of truth," Valkyrie Sailor Venus said as she placed her hand on the orb.

One by one, the other Senshi did so according to Sleipnir's orders. They closed their eyes as their hands felt the warmth of the orb's glowing aura, which encompassed the entire section. Then, their planetary symbols flashed on their foreheads, sending multiple colored beams into the orb... causing cracks to appear on the orb.

"_**My seal is becoming undone. Now, Sailor Senshi! It's time!**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon called out, opening her eyes. "_**Moon...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Mercury added. "_**Mercury...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Mars cried out. "_**Mars...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter shouted. "_**Jupiter...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Venus said. "_**Venus...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Uranus added. "_**Uranus...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Neptune called out. "_**Neptune...**_"

Valkyrie Sailor Saturn stated. "_**Saturn...**_"

"_**DAI-VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

_**Whoosh!**_

The orb finally cracked open like an egg as a black, beautiful eight-legged stallion flew out of the gleaming white light. The stallion, garbed in white armor that covered its back and head, flew over the Senshi while sending beams of light into their brooches. The Valkyrie Senshi watched as their Valkyrie Daggers flew out of their side hips and hovered in front of them. The girls grabbed their weapons as their armors faded away and their bodies glowed brilliantly (each sporting their own respective colored auras). Their auras overwhelmed everything around them, including the Assailant, who suddenly collapsed to her knees as she came to. The intense sounds of the wind were completely drowned out by the sheer force of the glowing lights. In a split second, their old armors were quickly replaced with a set of new, enhanced armors.

Sailor Moon looked down over her new Valkyrie attire. She was wearing more concealing armor than before. Her armored gloves stretched all the way three inches past her wrists. Yellow bracelets adorned the very end of these armored gloves. Her fists were covered in black latex, which themselves were attached to the navy blue armored gloves. As for her lower legs, her long boots (which fit her feet quite snugly) were encased in navy blue armor that stretched up to her knees. Golden trim lined the area around her ankles and upper area on her boots. Pink gems were embedded in the golden trim over her ankles. A pair of tiny, white wings adorned the sides of her ankles, adding a little decoration to her footwear. Golden moon crescents were fashioned on her boots. Above these boots were a pair of golden shin guards. As for her torso and waist, a white skirt went down past her thighs as it shimmered in the light. The bottom of her skirt was trimmed with yellow and blue (fashioned after her color of her Super Senshi form's skirt). Navy blue armor protected her upper body, more heavily than before. It was the perfect fit for Usagi, curving around her body with a golden yellow trim. Situated on the center of her breastplate was the crescent moon symbol. The lower section of her body armor was curved out into a 'V' shape; her shimmering, white skirt was firmly attached under the armor. The two armored sections hanging on the sides had two crescent moon symbols - albeit much smaller than the one embroidered on her chest. Her shoulder armor was heavily layered in two sections; the first layer was trimmed with gold whilst the second was purely blue. Her headgear, much like her base armor, is navy blue with golden trim. A small, yellow crescent moon symbol was marked on the helmet's forehead, as well as carapace that surrounded her sides while three white feathers protruded outward. A sword, with a golden guard and a pink hilt, materialized in front of her. It was two and a half feet long. The sword's guard was made out of golden armor and the hilt was made out of pink metallic alloy. Once Sailor Moon stopped glowing, a pair of transparent white wings stretched outward. The wings were four feet in length as white feathers showered over her. She reached out and grabbed the sword with one hand, embracing her new Valkyrie strength.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon stepped forward as her wings faded behind a white glow. Her blue eyes stared straight up at Sleipnir, who landed right in front of his new master.

"Princess Serenity, since Pegasus rightfully belongs to Chibi-Usa... it is fitting that you become my rider," Sleipnir said, his voice as strong and firm as a demi-god should be, while bowing his head to the armored warrior. "Will you accept me?"

Valkyrie Moon met Sleipnir with a warm smile. She approached him and embraced him.

"Of course, I would be honored, Sleipnir."

Meanwhile, the other Senshi finished their initial transformations, now fully garbed in their Dai-Valkyrie forms.

Sailor Mercury gazed over her new armored look. Her sky blue armored gloves stretched all the way past her elbows, but nowhere near her shoulders. In fact, her triceps and shoulders revealed her skin. Long boots, fitting her feet comfortably, were encased in sky blue armor that stretched up to her knees. Navy blue trim lined the area around her ankles and over the upper area on her boots. Covering her torso and waist, a shimmering white skirt went down all the way near her ankles, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and her armored boots. The bottom of this skirt was trimmed with navy blue. Light blue armor covered her upper body. For Ami, it fit her perfectly as it curved around her body with a navy blue trim. Her headgear, like her body armor, was a sky blue that encased her upper head and eyes. Carapace covered her sides, allowing two blue wings to protrude the helmet's sides. Her Mercury symbol glowed on her helmet's forefront, which was embellished on the armor to indicate her planet's status. A blue harp, with the Mercury symbol emblazoned in gold, materialized in front of her. She held the harp firmly as two, small blue feathered wings protruded on her back. As Sailor Mercury stopped glowing, a pair of transparent blue wings stretched outward while a splash of water and bubbles materialized behind her... as they faded away.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mercury sauntered forward as her light blue glow faded. Her blue eyes stared at her blue sea dragon, who stood firmly in front of her steed. The serpentine creature was fully garbed in light blue armor, which covered its forehead and back.

"Sailor Mercury, you look beautiful. It's good to be revived with your powers restored," the sea dragon spoke in an elegant manner. "For the longest time, you've wanted to know my name. Well, I've come to tell you what it is..."

"What is it, my friend?"

"Kairyu," she bowed his head.

Mercury walked over and embraced her spirit animal. "A beautiful name fitting for you, my friend."

"And your power has grown tremendously."

"I suppose I can put that to the test soon," Valkyrie Mercury stretched out her arms, smiling.

Next, Sailor Mars was astonished by her new armored appearance. Like Moon's, her armor was a more concealing than before. Her red armored gloves stretched up to her elbows. Her red shoulder armor was single-layered, trimmed with gold, and had silver cloth hanging out of the bottom, which covered her triceps. Long, red heeled boots, fitting her feet snugly, were encased in armor that stretched up to above her knees. Golden yellow trim lined the area above her knees. Covering her torso and waist, a white skirt shimmered along with the red light behind her. This skirt went all the way down past her knees, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and armored boots. The bottom of the skirt was trimmed with purple. Crimson armor covered her upper body. In Rei's case, it fit perfectly as it curved around her body with yellow trim. The bottom layer of her body armor was black, evidently shown on her stomach and collar areas. Situated on the center of her breastplate was a red gem, which was embedded on her center breast. Another red gem settled on the center of her collarbone section as red armor covered the base of her neck. The lower section of her body armor was curved out into a 'W' shape; her shimmering, white skirt was firmly attached under the armor. The center armored section was attached in place by a golden belt with a third red gem settled on the center - serving as a belt buckle of sorts. Her headgear, like her body armor, was red with a golden yellow trim. The Mars symbol glowed red as it was marked on her helmet's forefront. Two yellow, carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude outward on each side. Her raven hair hung out from the back of her helmet, which came out behind her back and some over her shoulders. A crossbow, with the Mars symbol emblazoned on it, materialized in front of her. She grabbed the weapon, holding it in her right hand. As Sailor Mars stopped glowing, a pair of transparent red wings stretched outward while pillars of fire surrounded her and subsequently faded.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars walked forward as her red glow faded. Her dark purplish eyes settled on a small, red bird-of-prey that landed on her right shoulder. Purple armor was secured on its head and back, allowing its wings to slip through. The bird rubbed his head gently against her side.

"Sailor Mars, you look wonderful in your new armor. It suits you just fine."

"Thank you and it's good to see you again."

"The Houou and I are very proud of you. Now, did you want to know my name?"

The Miko Senshi answered with a smile. "Sure. I'd like to know."

"From this point forward, you will refer to me as Garuda."

"I love that name. I now have the Houou and the Garuda on my side."

"I will serve you well, my princess."

Mars clenched her right hand and firmed her resolve. "Let's make the Rajita pay for what they've done!"

Next, Sailor Jupiter was bewildered by her new Valkyrie armor display. In stark contrast to the others, her armor has been the most revealing. Her dark green, fingerless armored gloves, trimmed with olive green, stretched up to the elbows. Her shoulder armor was double-layered; the first layer was a darker shade of green and shaped like a pair of wings whilst the second layer was olive green and protruded outward in the shape of longer wings. The first layered armor stretched over her well-endowed chest, serving as the only piece of body armor. Her dark green boots were encased in armor that stretched eight inches above her knees. Makoto's feet was encased in a pair of armored, olive green sandals, revealing her bare feet. Her pedicure nails were colored dark green. Her olive green shin guards adorned the top layer of her boots whilst more green armor curved out like wings adorned her quad areas. A golden bracelet firmly encircled around her right tricep. Her body wear consisted only of a black latex top that covered her chest and her back coupled with a pair of black latex shorts. Her entire waist, torso, and stomach were completely revealed with no armor to cover it. Adorning her collarbone area was golden armor, covering the base of her neck with a green gem settled on its center. Her headgear, like her armor, was dark green with yellow trim. The Jupiter symbol glowed brilliantly on the helmet's forefront. Two golden carapace jutted down her cheeks, which was a part of her helmet's design. Two yellow, carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three green feathers protrude on each side. Lastly, a long pink scarf wrapped itself around Jupiter's arms and back. A large hammer, modeled after Thor's hammer, materialized in front of her. She snatched the weapon in hand and felt a surge of power coursing through her body. As Sailor Jupiter's green glow faded, a pair of transparent green wings stretched outward while bolts of lightning and green leaves showered around her. The leaves faded whilst the lightning disappeared altogether.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter walked forward, her armored sandals slapped against the ground. Her subtle, green aura faded as did her wings. Her green eyes fell on a green cheetah, wearing golden armor. The large cat stalked towards Jupiter while rubbing his body against her armored legs.

"My, my, and I thought you couldn't look any sexier."

"Flattering, coming from you," Jupiter smirked.

"Although this power-up has compromised most of your armor, having less armor will benefit you greatly. Not only did you possess the greatest physical strength since Hercules, but you are the fastest member of the team. Your speed may have already surpassed Hermes. The lighter your armor, the better it will allow you to move and fly quicker."

Glancing over her revealing armor, Jupiter nodded. "So, it does come with its benefits. Not bad." She flexed her right arm, stretching it back. "And this hammer."

"Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. You'll be able to summon and conjure a greater quantity of lightning than before. You'll be able to pulverize enemies quicker."

"Nice."

"And my name. Do you wish to know my name?"

The brunette smiled. "What is it?"

"Bacchus," he proudly answered.

"It'll be good for us to work together again, Bacchus."

"Likewise, Sailor Jupiter."

Sailor Venus stared over her new Valkyrie garb, her eyes lit up with overwhelming joy. Her body was somewhat covered and revealing in some areas. Her orange armored gloves, trimmed with golden yellow, stretched up three inches above her elbows. Her shoulder armor was single-layered and trimmed with gold; two orange gems were embedded on both opposite sides of her shoulder armor. Long, orange boots stretched up to her knees where the top area was layered and trimmed with gold. Covering her torso and waist, a white skirt shimmered as it stretched all the way down past her knees (but above her feet). The skirt left an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and armored boots. The bottom of her skirt was trimmed with golden yellow. Orange armor mostly covered her upper body. For Minako, it was a nice fit that curved around her figure with yellow trim. The bottom layer of her body armor was brown, evidently shown on her upper chest and collar areas. An orange gem settled on the center of her collarbone section as brown armor covered the base of her neck. Adorning the central area of her waist was an orange armored belt with two orange gems embedded on it. It looked akin to a chastity belt - albeit way less revealing and settled over the skirt. Her headgear, like her body armor, was orange with a golden yellow trim. The Venus symbol glowed orange as it was embellished on her helmet's forefront. Two yellow, carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude outward. Her gorgeous, blonde hair hung out from the back of her helmet, which came out behind her back and some over her shoulders. A large hair of golden chains, with the Venus symbol emblazoned on the central bead, materialized in front of her. The opposite ends of the chains were armed with sharp, three-bladed spikes. She grabbed the weapon, holding it in her right hand. As Sailor Venus stopped glowing, a pair of transparent golden orange wings stretched outward while pillars of light surrounded her and subsequently faded.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus walked forward as her orange aura faded. Her blue eyes fell on a white unicorn, wearing orange armor, with an orange mane on its back. The beautiful horse walked up to Venus, putting her face closer to Venus' face.

"You look absolutely gorgeous in your armor, Sailor Venus. It's fashioned especially for you."

Venus smiled with glee. "You can say that again! I feel... stronger. Like I can do more. I can't wait to test out my new power!"

"Before you do, did you want to know my name?"

"Uni-chan?"

The unicorn giggled while nodding her head. "No, though you may still call me that if you wish. My name is Cupid."

"Cupid?" Venus blinked, embracing her unicorn. "Cupid... Uni-chan... doesn't matter. We're a team."

"And we will work well together, Sailor Venus."

"As always!"

Sailor Uranus' outfit came like exactly like Jupiter's did: revealing but with different colored variations. Her dark blue, fingerless armored gloves, trimmed with golden yellow, stretched up to the elbows. Her shoulder armor was double-layered; the first layer was a navy blue and shaped like a pair of wings whilst the second layer was golden and protruded outward in the shape of longer wings. The first layered armor stretched over her chest, serving as the only piece of body armor. Her navy blue boots were encased in armor that stretched eight inches above her knees. Haruka's feet were encased in a pair of armored, golden sandals, revealing her bare feet. Her pedicure nails were colored dark blue. Her golden shin guards adorned the top layer of her boots whilst more blue armor curved out like wings adorned her quads. A golden bracelet firmly encircled around her right tricep. Her body wear consisted only of a black latex top that covered her chest and her back coupled with a pair of black latex shorts. Her entire waist, torso, and stomach were completely revealed with no armor. Adorning her collarbone area was golden armor, covering the base of her neck with a blue gem settled on its center. In addition, a long golden scarf wrapped itself around Uranus' arms and back. Her headgear, like her armor, was navy blue with golden trim. The Uranus symbol shone on the helmet's forefront. Two golden carapace jutted down her cheeks, which was a part of her helmet's design. Two yellow, carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude on each side. She held her Space Dagger in her right hand, firmly gripping it with her fingers. As Sailor Uranus' yellow glow faded, a pair of transparent golden wings stretched outward.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Uranus walked forward, her armored sandals slapped against the ground. Her subtle, golden aura faded as did her wings. Her navy blue eyes fell on a golden-yellow griffin. Navy blue armor garbed the winged beast's head, back, and forearms. The majestic winged beast sauntered towards Jupiter while rubbing his body against her armored legs.

"Your real name?" Uranus inquired, having little to say.

The griffin acknowledged his master's request. "Gryphon."

"That's all I need to know. Let's eliminate the enemy as swiftly like the wind."

"As you wish."

Sailor Neptune gazed over her new armored look. It was akin to Mercury's, but with the obvious color differences. Her turquoise armored gloves stretched all the way past her elbows, but nowhere near her shoulders. Her triceps and shoulders revealed her skin. Long boots, fitting her feet comfortably, were encased in turquoise armor that stretched up to her knees. Navy blue trim lined the area around her ankles and over the upper area on her boots. Covering her torso and waist, a shimmering white skirt went down all the way near her ankles, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and her armored boots. The bottom of this skirt was trimmed with navy blue. Turquoise armor covered her upper body. For Michiru, it fit her perfectly as it curved around her body with a navy blue trim. Her headgear, like her body armor, was turquoise that encased her upper head and eyes. Carapace covered her sides, allowing two turquoise wings to protrude the helmet's sides. Her Neptune symbol glowed on her helmet's forefront. Her Deep Aqua Mirror, with the Neptune symbol emblazoned in gold, materialized in front of her. She held her Talisman weapon firmly as two, small blue feathered wings protruded on her back. As Sailor Neptune stopped glowing, a pair of transparent turquoise wings stretched outward while an ocean's wave splashed behind her and subsequently faded.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Neptune paced forward as her turquoise glow faded. Her blue eyes stared at her blue sea horse, who hovered around her master. Turquoise armor was fashioned right across its back and head.

"Mistress Neptune."

"Could you tell me your name?"

The sea horse answered, speaking in a soft, gentle feminine tone. "As the venerated symbol of Poseidon, you may call me Hippocampus."

"Hippocampus, lend me your support."

"You didn't even need to ask, my mistress," she bowed her head as elegantly like her master.

Finally, Sailor Saturn looked upon her new acquired Valkyrie armor. It was distinctively similar to Mars' armor, but with the obvious color differences. Her dark purple armored gloves stretched up to her elbows. Her dark purple shoulder armor was single-layered, trimmed with gold, and had silver cloth hanging out of the bottom, which covered her triceps. Long, purple heeled boots, fitting her feet snugly, were encased in armor that stretched up to above her knees. Golden yellow trim lined the area above her knees. Covering her torso and waist, a white skirt shimmered. This skirt went all the way down past her knees, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and armored boots. The bottom of the skirt was trimmed with lavender. Dark purple armor covered her upper body. For Hotaru, it fit perfectly as it curved around her body with yellow trim. The bottom layer of her body armor was black, evidently shown on her stomach and collar areas. Situated on the center of her breastplate was a lavender gem, which was embedded on her center breast. Another lavender gem settled on the center of her collarbone section as dark purple armor covered the base of her neck. The lower section of her body armor was curved out into a 'W' shape; her shimmering, white skirt was firmly attached under the armor. The center armored section was attached in place by a golden belt with a third lavender gem settled on the center - serving as a belt buckle of sorts. Her headgear, like her body armor, was dark purple with a golden yellow trim. The Saturn symbol glowed red as it was marked on her helmet's forefront. Two yellow, carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude outward on each side. Her short raven hair hung out from the back of her helmet, which reached several inches below her ear and three inches under her neckline. She held her Silence Glaive firmly in her right hand. As Sailor Saturn stopped glowing, a pair of transparent lavender wings stretched outward and subsequently faded.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn walked forward as her glow faded. Her dark purple eyes settled on a tall, skeletal horse with fireflies settled around its body. It was dark purple armor that covered its back, shins, and forehead. The 'death' animal walked up to its master, lowering its head to let Saturn caress his forehead.

"I'm willing to serve you again, my mistress."

Saturn nodded. "Let's destroy the Rajita, my friend."

"As you wish. And do you wish to..."

"Know your name? Of course."

The skeletal horse nodded. "I'm Thanatos."

"Older brother of Hypnos, I presume."

"Yes."

Saturn smiled as she walked up to her steed's side. "It's time for us to go, my friend."

Finally, as all the Valkyrie Senshi united with their steeds, the shell of the orb faded as the last remnants of its power entered Sleipnir. Gravekeeper's Assailant looked on in astonishment at the newly rejuvenated Sailor Senshi.

"Amazing," the Assailant whispered.

Sleipnir shifted his view over to the Assailant. "My friend. I wish to thank you for all that you've done. If it weren't for you, none of this would be a reality." His eyes conveyed gentleness as he bobbed his head up. "As soon as we leave this unforgiving place, I'll be sure to send you to the human world."

"Thank you, Lord Sleipnir," she politely bowed.

Sailor Moon walked over to the Assailant, offering her a hand. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride."

The Assailant blinked for a moment as she grabbed Moon's hand, smiling. "I appreciate this."

"No, thank you," Moon reassured the girl. "Sleipnir picked the right girl for the job. You did exactly what you had to do. You will be rewarded."

"C'mon, guys! Let's bust our way outta here!" Valkyrie Venus shouted as she pointed toward the barrier.

Valkyrie Mars fiercely glared through the barrier, witnessing Vipris and Toad engaging Athenamon and the others. "Let's show them how Valkyrie Senshi get the job done, guys!"

"RIGHT!" The Senshi shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Moon: Hey, guys! We finally have our new Valkyrie powers!

Venus: Yeah, they're awesome, aren't like?

Jupiter: Let's show these guys who they're messing with!

Mars: Next time, we're finally breaking out of the Armagedos Base!

Sleipnir: Princess Serenity, hold on tight!

Nagah: They think they've gotten one over us? Not likely, we'll recover from this.

Gamera: This was an unexpected turn of events. I don't think even Charon and The Prophet counted on this to occur so soon. No matter, now I can finally test the extent of the Senshi's new powers.

Yui: Who's there?

Lien: Please, I didn't mean to intrude. I simply wanted...

Kohana: It's you. What are you doing in my home?

Lien: Please, allow me to explain... I didn't come to harm you.

Aoshi: She might be telling the truth.

Kohana: I'm not convinced.

TobuCatmon: Lien just wants to make new friends. That's all.

Dark Gabumon: You're a digimon?

Moon: We need to rest... I'm feeling tired.

Saturn: The Dra-Warriors and the others are planning to summon forth every available Digimon-Duel Monster communities to aid in our efforts.

Mars: I hope for their sake, it'll be enough. But, one thing's for sure...

Mercury: We need to find the Neo-Rajita's main headquarters and plan a secret infiltration as soon as possible!

Ninjadramon: We'll provide for some viable arrangements, my friends.

Uranus: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

Neptune: It's the 23rd chapter.

_**Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! Take Flight and Fight!**_

Sleipnir: Sleep well, maidens. The war against the enemy has only just begun.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Finally, the Sailor Senshi regain their FULL Valkyrie powers! Oh, and their new Dai-Valkyrie levels. What do you think of their Dai-Valkyrie armors? ;)

Yes, I'm incorporating another deity into this story's in-universe. I bring to you Odin and his seven Valkyrie Maidens. I hope their background piqued enough interest for ya'll. Kotori being revealed as Brunhilde should not come off as a shock. Remember, she (temporarily) had her Valkyrie powers awakened during the Rajita story. Remember? She was given 24 hours to live and assist Himura. Unfortunately, Kotori is dead... but who knows what the future might bring? There's always the Phoenix Down... I mean the Silver Crystal, which Usagi could utilize. There's also the fact there are six other reincarnated Valkyrie girls. Like the Senshi, they will be required to reawaken someday. Granted, this will become a plot after Dawn of Chaos... whenever that'll end. Hopefully, at this rate, in two years.

And Usagi finally gets her steed! What do you think of Sleipnir? And I've given the Gravekeeper's Assailant, a minor GX character, a bigger role than one could expect. She didn't turn out as a traitor, after all. She's mostly responsible for the Senshi getting their new Valkyrie powers. Sooner than later, she'll be joining the Duelists soon. You'll find out how. ;)

Next time, this battle arc reaches its climax!

Send a review and stay gold!


	23. DaiValkyrie Senshi! Take Flight, Fight!

**A/N:** Today is November 30th and marks the 7th year since _**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_ started back with the _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_. Let's all reflect over how much time has been covered in the series overall.

Time to end this four-parter.

Enjoy the ass whooping the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi are about to dish to the bad guys. :D

xxxxx

Chapter 23

_**Dai-Valkyrie Senshi! Take Flight and Fight!**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Armagedos Base/Laboratory/9:06 PM**_

As Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon slammed Vipris into a wall, the general jumped over them. He fired mouth blasts, hitting them in their backs while stunning them. He turned as Athenamon VM, Sely, and Buster Blader were fighting off another Parasimon swarm. He whirled around as Chainmaster and Aphy lunged at him. He evaded the charging Amazon warriors and blasted them aside. Unfriendly jumped up and attempted to slash Vipris vertically in half. The general hefted his axe and stopped the warrior half-way in mid-air. He expelled a mouth blast, sending Unfriendly Amazon flying into the air. Unfriendly landed in a heap alongside Chainmaster and Aphy.

"Feh, is that all?" Vipris roared as he shifted his eyes on the construct surrounding the orb. "All right, time to put an end to this! They've been taking too long in there!"

"Be careful how you try and blast it down!" Toad warned. "You fool... your attack might destabilize the barrier and destroy the orb inside!"

The impatient Vipris scoffed. "Too late! I'm bringing it down!" With that, he harnessed a large ball of light in his mouth and fired it with full force at the barrier. "Now... COME OUTTA THERE, YOU WENCHES!"

"YOU FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT'LL ACCOMPLISH?" Toad berated his colleague. _If that thing detonates... I don't give a damn what happens to the Senshi, but we can't lose the orb!_

Before the blast could impact, the barrier came down coupled with a translucent light that pushed outward. Everyone ceased fighting as they gazed at the astounding sight. Athenamon's face lit up as the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi walked out with their steeds and the Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"They've succeeded!" Athenamon exclaimed.

"All right, way to go, Senshi!" Sely cheered.

"Damn it... what..." Toad gasped as he noticed all that was left of the orb was a broken shell and thousands of shards scattered on the floor. His mouth almost (and quite literally) dropped. "The orb... it... it's been destroyed?"

"Uh... whoops?" Vipris blinked. "I didn't do it."

Angrily facing the two generals, Sleipnir snorted and roared out with rage. "You most certainly didn't, but you... you'll pay for using my power for your own vile deeds!" With that, he stomped his feet to the ground, causing the earth to shake under Vipris and Toad.

The two generals glided into the air, avoiding close contact with Sleipnir.

"You two nearly robbed the Senshi the chance to regain their powers. Well, they've certainly managed to work around that problem."

Valkyrie Moon smiled as she clapped Sleipnir's forehead. "Yep, that's right."

"The hell...? What is that?" Vipris exclaimed.

Toad closely eyed Sleipnir. "So, this is the energy from within the orb. That eight-legged horse is the source behind its near unlimited power."

"Yes, but the Orb of Minos is useless without my power. I am Sleipnir and those are enemies of the Sailor Senshi are my enemy as well."

The Rajita scientist scowled. "Sleipnir, eh?"

Suddenly, three figure descended through the torn rooftop. Nagah, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant hovered in until they stopped mid-way. Nagah's eyes widened in shock whilst gazing at the Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and their steeds.

"What? We're too late to stop them?" Nagah snarled as she turned, casting an angry glare at Toad and Vipris. "YOU TWO! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

Valkyrie Uranus scoffed while stomping her right foot down. "I don't know about you, but I'm inching for some action."

"Likewise," Valkyrie Jupiter said. "Time we dish a little payback and show them who they're messing with."

Valkyrie Mars concurred. "Let's go and cut loose, guys."

Athenamon VM hurried over toward the Valkyrie Senshi. "Thank goodness. I see this is the power of your new Valkyrie armors. Astounding. Each of you... just might be as strong as my Victory Mode." A proud smile adorned the woman's face. "It's time we make our grand exit from this base once and for all."

"Oh yeah!" Valkyrie Moon said as she and Assailant hopped aboard Sleipnir's back. "Valkyrie Senshi, let's leave them a little something to remember us by."

"Right!" The Valkyrie Senshi cried out in unison as they and their steeds flew alongside each other.

"Don't let them escape!" Nagah shouted in declaration. "Stop them no matter what!" She rocketed downward as she set her sights on the Valkyrie Senshi. Before she could reach them, Athenamon VM jetted up and obstructed Nagah from the Senshi. "Athenamon? So, you're responsible for this. I figured you'd somehow try and one-up me again!" Gritting her teeth, Nagah heatedly pointed her laser saber at Athenamon. "Don't think I'll forget what you did to Rhea!"

"That was the past and your partner died in your arms. Did you not learn anything from the pain of loss?"

"Of course, I did... but, what does it matter? I'm currently head general and Chief Advisor," Nagah declared as she flew down and swung her laser saber down at Athenamon, who swayed out of the way. "My power has since then grown substantially! Moreover, Rhea would be proud of the path I've taken! Athenamon, draw your weapon!"

The Digi-Amazon readily held her sword and flew off to meet Nagah head-on.

"Sely, go forth and follow the Senshi!" Athenamon VM ordered.

Sely nodded, complying with her order. "Yes, my lady!" With that, she sprang up and jumped through the ceiling, leading the Senshi out.

Meanwhile, the Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds flew toward the ceiling. Vipris phased right in front of them Senshi, blocking off their path while shooting out a barrage of mouth blasts. Valkyrie Moon pulled out her sword and slashed through an incoming ball. Valkyrie Mercury pushed out her right hand and trapped another energy ball in a ball of water. Valkyrie Mars shot a fire arrow through her crossbow, which cancelled out a third energy blast. As a fourth energy ball hurled toward the group, Valkyrie Jupiter hastily flew in front of the attack and smashed it with her Mjolnir. Valkyrie Venus rocketed forward, catching a fifth energy blast and kicked it through the ceiling. Valkyrie Uranus roared as she sliced through a sixth energy ball with her Space Sword. Valkyrie Neptune sent a powerful burst of water, which engulfed and dissipated the seventh blast. Finally, Valkyrie Saturn swung her Silence Glaive, cleaving the final projectile in half.

"Ugh, you damn... wenches!" Vipris hissed angrily, seething at his own attacks being countered.

Sleipnir snorted as his eyes glowed red, blowing smoke through his nostrils. "Fool. Know your place!" He raised his four forelegs and stomped the air, sending a thunderous shockwave that knocked Vipris into the wall. This all happened in the blink of an eye, bewildering Toad from the background.

Astonished, Toad analyzed the eight-legged beast's brute power. _Incredible! He knocked Vipris with just a stomp of his feet. Granted, even I felt his overwhelming force knock me into the me. This power... If this creature truly is the source of the orb, I must have his power!_

"He's sure getting up sore in the morning after this," Valkyrie Venus remarked.

"I'll bet. He should just give up," concurred Valkyrie Jupiter as she and Bacchus hovered next to each other.

Valkyrie Mars sighed, shaking her head. "Stubborn moron. Doesn't he realize who he's messing with?"

"_**I HEARD... THAT, WENCH**_!" a boisterous roar emanated from the wall. As the smoke settled, Vipris pulled himself off the wall and readjusted his head, tilting his head side to side. "Ugh, did you think that'd be enough to put me down like a dog? You're solely mistaken!" He hovered into the air, settling his eyes on the Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds. "Have you forgotten?"

Suddenly, Ztreko-Li and Revenant hovered behind the Valkyrie Senshi. The three Neo-Rajita generals formed a circle around the armored women whilst waiting for the right moment to attack them. Steadily preparing themselves, the Valkyrie Senshi channeled their powers and discreetly watched the generals.

"Brace yourselves, Senshi," Sleipnir advised the Senshi.

"So, they've managed to enhance their powers, eh?" Revenant calmly remarked as he hovered closer toward the Valkyrie Senshi. "No matter. The result will remain the same. They won't be able to defeat us top-ranked generals."

"Where the hell is that lazy bum, Lobo? He should be here, not lounging in his station!" Vipris snarled angrily. "He should've been here to lend us some help!"

"Hey, are we going to shut up or fight? _**Tempest Twister!**_" Valkyrie Uranus growled as she flew toward Vipris, rotated herself into a tornado while sending a powerful wind that knocked Vipris back. "Gryphon!"

"I'm coming! _**Wing Twister!**_" Gryphon roared with authority as he flew in, spinning herself into a tornado while hitting Vipris, knocking him up into the air. Gryphon quickly undid his rotating pattern and hovered over to Uranus, who jumped on his steed's back. "That'll silence him."

"I doubt that, but man... what a nice hit, Gryphon," Uranus said, proudly smiling.

Suddenly, Ztreko-Li dove in to attack the Senshi until Valkyrie Jupiter and Bacchus obstructed his path. Lifting Mjolnir, she flew forward at supersonic speed, striking the general with a vicious hammer blow to her gut.

"_**Mjolnir Strike!**_" Jupiter roared, channeling her lightning through the hammer, which stunned and knocked Ztreko-Li back 20 feet across the room. She turned as Bacchus raced across the air whilst running so fast his entire body turned into a bolt of lightning.

"_**Lightning Speed Force!**_"

_**POW!  
**_

Ztreko-Li cried out as she was on the receiving end of Bacchus' speed attacks. The cheetah remained in 'lightning' form as he repeatedly pounded Ztreko-Li from all over, impacting her with vicious body shots. Bacchus reverted back to normal as Jupiter phased above Ztreko-Li, smashing her hammer into the general's head. Ztreko-Li put up her guard, crossing her arms but it wasn't enough to save her from the hammer pulverizing her. Ztreko-Li fell, impacting the ground below.

Revenant opened up a black aura, which he utilized to enshroud nearly the entire top area. Saturn countered as she materialized a black wall construct that shielded her and the others from Revenant's poisonous aura. Revenant growled upon realizing that Saturn's reinforced construct prevented his aura from seeping through.

"_**Dark Construct... Level 1,**_" Saturn whispered, her eyes glowed dark purple while focusing her Sailor energy to keep the barrier up. Thanatos floated by Saturn's side, transferring a portion of his power to enhance Saturn's dark barrier. "_**Dark Construct... Level 2.**_"

As Nagah swung his laser saber, Athenamon VM swayed away while avoiding being skewered. Nagah lunged forward, hastily swinging her sword and missed. Though, her laser blade cut through a metal protrusion like a hot knife cutting through butter. Athenamon's attention was diverted as she watched the Valkyrie Senshi demonstrating their newly acquired techniques.

_Amazing! They've managed to learn to utilize their new powers!_ Athenamon said while shifting her focus on Nagah. "Your generals are having a lot of trouble. Shouldn't you assist them if you're their leader?"

"No, because they've yet to reveal their true evolutions," Nagah smiled evilly while taking a battle stance. "Their current forms are designed to suppress their full power. You see all of them are part-digimon."

"Part digimon?"

"They've all participated in our Rajita-Hybrid project," she briefly explained, closing in and encircling the Digi-Amazon. "The current forms you see are their base forms. They are just shells of the new forms they've taken on. With all the digimon we've collected, we've extracted data samples from their blood samples. All thirteen generals, a few higher-ranked officials, and many soldiers have been integrated with digimon data."

"How could you use digimon to incorporate more power into yourselves?" Athenamon lambasted her old rival. "Digimon are not tools for your sick experiments! You taint them by making them become a part of yourselves."

"No, many were willing to join our cause," she defended her case. "We've had digimon join our ranks, including those hunted by the Royal Knights while they contracted a digital virus. It was only when they developed anti-bodies, I offered them to join us. They felt discriminated for being hunted... for being infected. Then, there were digimon who particularly didn't agree with how their world was being administered. They viewed us not as invaders, but as _holy warriors_. They revered us."

Athenamon was shocked upon hearing the Royal Knights' actions, considering they were supposed to 'uphold justice.' "You're lying."

"Sorry, but I think your dear husband would know, wouldn't he?" Nagah smiled coolly, vanishing and phasing in front of Athenamon while cutting across with a horizontal slash, forcing the Digi-Amazon to fly up into the air. "I've heard from a pair of digimon what a few Royal Knights have done. I heard they've gone about killing infected digimon against their will. These couple of digimon who currently carrying X-Antibodies have witnessed friends, who have been infected, die. Athenamon, I have to wonder... how are you going to cope with the fact your husband has killed digimon with blatant disregard?"

"My husband... would never do that!" The Digi-Amazon angrily rebuked, defending Omegamon's honor. "He told me he and the others were controlled by Yggdrasil!"

"You may be right, but it still happened."

Overhearing Nagah, Buster Blader scowled as he flew down and attacked her with a vertical sword slash. The female general phased out of his reach and reappeared 10 feet away from the two warriors.

"Omegamon always had a good reason for any action he takes. He'd never deliberate killing out of cold blood!" Athenamon angrily retorted, glaring up at the general hovering above her. "Any action he takes, he knows he must take responsibility for. But, this... these are vile accusations!"

"That's what _they_ keep telling me and my people," Nagah shrugged. "I'd think about what I told you. Oh, I'd think twice before getting _lovey dovey_ with your husband. If I were you, I'd have a serious talk with him. You're someone who values life. Am I correct? So, it must upset you to learn your husband and his knights have so much innocent blood spilled on their hands."

Buster Blader injected as he walked up behind Athenamon VM. "My lady... listen..."

"Get out of my sight," Athenamon shot back at Nagah.

"The Royal Knights are not the perfect warriors of justice as you're led to believe. A few of them have abused their power in the past," the Neo-Rajita Chief Advisor proclaimed, hovering a few feet higher as she didn't take her eyes off Athenamon and Buster Blader. "Those who have developed X-Antibodies still haven't forgiven them for being hunted like rabid animals. We have quite a large number of them on our side."

_But, aren't these digimon with X-Antibodies from Baihumon's realm? How did they end up here without a Sovereign or a digimon with access through the Central Realm? _Athenamon wondered in thought. "And so they're willing to fight along with you?"

"Yes, they are," Nagah clarified. "The more support for us, the better. So, I'd think about everything I said. Whether you choose to believe me or not, that's up to you, your _royal highness_. How fitting. Both of us know how it feels to be in charge of people and try to win their favor. I wonder... will these digimon show you any favor being the wife to a Royal Knight?"

Athenamon VM casted her eyes off Nagah.

"My lady," Buster Blader whispered.

"Lady Athenamon! Are you okay?" D'Arcmon called out as she and Mermaimon hurried over by the Digi-Amazon following killing the last Parasimon swarm. "We've cleared this facility of these vermin."

Mermaimon approached her queen. "Is it true? About what she said concerning Omegamon? And the Royal Knights?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry for not informing you, my sisters," Athenamon was in disarray. _That might explain why these Parasimon have been taking orders from a general._

"You had your reasons for keeping us in the dark," Chainmaster pleaded while carrying Unfriendly in her arms.

Aphy nodded. "Yes."

Nagah sighed while scratching her head. "Look. Choose what you believe in, but know this... the next time we meet, I'll crush you. I refuse to fight someone with a crushed spirit. Like you are right now, Athenamon. You're pathetic."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, WENCH!" D'Arcmon angrily snapped.

"That's enough, D'Arcmon!" Athenamon scolded her loyal sister. "Not now."

"My queen..."

Meanwhile, as Nagah floated further up, she turned as the Valkyrie Senshi were still preoccupied with the other generals. She turned, noticing Valkyrie Mars and Garuda firing rapid fire blasts at Vipris. She glided over toward the red-armored warrior and her avian steed. Nagah phased and reappeared above Valkyrie Mars' head.

"But, you... YOU CAN SATISFY ME FOR THE MOMENT!" Nagah declared whilst bringing her laser saber down.

Valkyrie Mars countered with quick reflexes as she summoned a sword of fire, which materialized into a solid blade. Her blade and Nagah's laser saber collided. Much to Nagah's surprise, Mars' sword didn't melt or burn in half when touching her laser sword. Garuda flew around, firing fire projectiles at the general.

"_**Garuda Fire Bullets!**_"

Nagah extended her right hand, forging a green construct wall that let the fire blasts impact and slide off.

"She countered my fire, Mars."

"No surprise. She's the head of the generals," the Miko Senshi said, gritting her teeth. "So, are we going to finish where we left off?"

Twirling her laser saber, Nagah readied to engage Valkyrie Mars. "Sure. I want to test your new armor. I can feel your power, it's greater than it was before."

Valkyrie Mars and Nagah flew at each other, their swords collided with one another. Streaks of green light and red fire coalesced around the two women as the two contrasting energies converged into an orb, exploding into an expanding flash of white light that engulfed the entire lab area. Sleipnir flew around with Ninja Moon and Assailant whilst stomping his feet in the mid, sending numerous shockwaves that repelled Revenant and Vipris back. Valkyrie Moon jumped off Sleipnir's back as she flew down, slamming into Nagah's back. She sent Nagah plummeting to the ground as she waved her sword in right of her as white light formed around the blade.

"_**Holy Valkyrie Slash!**_" Moon cried out, waving her sword while sending a vertical slash toward Nagah.

The general phased from the white projectile as it cut through a wall, splitting the entire facility in half. Everyone watched as the whole building shuddered while splitting vertically in two. This allowed the Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds to glide out of the facility. Athenamon VM quickly sucked it up as she and Buster Blader flew off after the Senshi. D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Aphy, and Chainmaster (carrying Unfriendly in her arms) rushed out following the aerial warriors. Sely waited outside as she joined her sister clan. Finally, as Espritdramon fired a beam toward Toad, the general tilted his head and let it pass through freely.

"Let's go, Kyodaidramon!" Espritdramon said as he took off into the air.

"I'm behind you!" Kyodaidramon shouted as he flew after his colleague.

Toad turned his head as he hurried over toward his ruins of his lab. He frantically picked up debris and to his relief, he saw a trapdoor remain firmly intact.

"Good, they didn't get the enhanced soldiers I've kept in reserves," Toad mused and shook his head. _I've complied as many as several thousand enhanced soldiers, all of them have been exposed to the orb's energy. Lord Gamera should at least be pleased with this._

"DAMN THEM!" Vipris' boisterous roar garnered Toad's attention. He waved his axe and smashed it down, pulverizing solid concrete into dust. "They got away with the orb! You!" He shot an infuriated glare at the scientist. "You didn't even bother to help us out!"

"What could I have done?" Toad shrugged.

Nagah hovered over by the two generals. "He was engaging those two digimon while we were fighting the Senshi. Don't be too harsh, Vipris. But, don't look at this as a major loss." Pivoting her head, she watched as explosive blasts bombarded the skies in the distance. "We still have at least close to a hundred thousand enhanced soldiers."

"But, the Senshi have their full powers back! Are you stupid, woman? They even have stronger armors!"

"Vipris..." Nagah whispered as she whirled around and nailed him with a spinning kick that knocked the crass general 20 feet back. "Don't talk to your superior like that! I can easily drop you in seconds if I fought you seriously."

"Bitch..." Vipris growled as he got off the ground, sporting a freshly made bruise, with blood smeared on it. He rubbed his left cheek and snorted. "If Lord Gamera made me Chief Advisor, I'd be slapping you."

"Too bad, you aren't," she rebuked as Revenant and Ztreko-Li descended at the forefront. "Besides, none of us have unveiled our evolved forms. The Senshi were led to the notion that they stand a better chance against us. Of course, we know that's wrong."

"Yes," Ztreko-Li concurred. "Our full power comes directly from our evolved forms."

"The next time we face them, they'll know the true horrors of our evolved strength," Revenant chortled as he settled his scythe beside him. "We've given them a false hope of security."

"Admittedly, their new Senshi powers have tremendously increased," Nagah affirmed. "That horse. That horse is what gave them their powers."

"The horse emerged out of the orb. So, we will need to ensnare that infernal beast if we wish to defeat the Senshi," Toad suggested. "If not, we'll destroy him and prevent those harlots from empowering their other colleagues."

The Chief Advisor's eyes settled toward the on-going skirmish within and outside Armagedos Base. "They've won this day, but the war with the Neo-Rajita is far from finished. My fellow generals, next time, we will defeat them. Lord Gamera put too much faith in this base. Today, this base's security has been completely compromised." As she turned off her saber, she closed her eyes and mused in thought. _Athenamon, will you take my word for it? What will you do? And as for you, Sailor Senshi. Even with your new Senshi powers, you still have no hope. Mars, your new power... brought an uplifting feeling... I must fight you again. I must face you if I'm to bring out the Houou out of you!_ Brimming with determination, the confident woman raised her right hand and clenched it - which glowed with streams of green light. "The Neo-Rajita will never fall. I, Chief Advisor Nagah, will never fall to you. You will soon learn that, Sailor Senshi."

xxxxx

While the Senshi and company departed from the central lab, the Dra-Warriors found themselves completing surrounded by Gharials and cyborgs. Samuridramon, Flamedramon, and Galaxiadramon were fatigued following intensive fighting. The enemy numbers drastically numbers, replacing their fallen numbers. The Dra-Warrior had little option left but to stay the course and fight.

"There's too many of them," Flamedramon panted, both of his arms hung by his sides. "I can't even make a single fireball."

Galaxiadramon swiped at a Gharial, his tail retracted while lashing at the enemies. "Don't you even think about surrendering."

"That's not what we Dra-Warriors do," Samuridramon asserted as she brandished her sword, facing a pair of cyborgs. "No matter what... don't give up." As a cyborg closed in, she dashed forward to slash it.

Then, a roar of energy blasts fell from the skies as they bombarded the cyborg, blowing it up into scrap metal. Alarmed, the Dra-Warriors looked up toward the skies as the Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds hovered 30 feet over them. They pivoted around as Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, Athenamon VM, and Buster Glider flew over to the Senshi's side.

"Yes! Look at that!" Galaxiadramon exclaimed. "The Senshi... they did it!"

"Good for them," Samuridramon nodded. "Now, the tide of this battle will turn to out favor."

"But, what's with the animals with the Senshi?" Flamedramon pondered, eyeing the animal steeds floating alongside their Senshi partners.

Samuridramon cried out as she lunged at a Gharial and slashed it down. "Doesn't matter. They can use those animals to help us ward off the enemy!" She turned around and impaled another Gharial. "Don't stop! Keep going!"

Watching the battles unfold, Valkyrie Moon lifted her sword and pointed it toward the outskirts of the base. The Valkyrie Senshi mounted their steeds as they took off immediately toward the outskirts where the Digimon and Duel Monsters still continued fighting the good fight against the Neo-Rajita forces. Like the ring general he truly was, Valkyrie Sailor Moon led her Senshi forward as her broach magically appeared on her armored chest, shooting out beams of purifying light.

Every Digimon and Duel Monster fighter stopped as they watched the beams of light streaming out of a single source.

"What's that?" Crusadermon stopped, noticing the streams of light.

Alphamon exclaimed. "Excellent, that's the Sailor Senshi! They have their powers fully restored!"

"Incredible, all this power coming from them?" Dynasmon said in bewilderment.

Craniummon added. "Should we be surprised? The Orb of Minos is said to contain a limitless amount of mystic energy."

"That's good to know, but where's the orb? You mentioned the Orb of Minos, but I don't see it," Magnamon inferred.

Meanwhile, as Samuridramon and her cohorts saw Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon glide over, they followed in pursuit. Athenamon VM, Buster Blader, and the Dra-Warrior duo caught up with the Valkyrie Senshi while calling out to their warriors.

"Amazons! Fall back!" Athenamon VM abruptly called out, her voice rang out for her warriors to hear.

D'Arcmon roared out, calling out to her fellow Digi-Amazons and DM Amazoness. "You heard her, my sisters! We are to leave!"

"What?" Witchmon exclaimed. "Right now?"

"Look!" Sely called out, pointing toward the skies. "Is that...? Ah, it is! They've gotten their powers back!"

"Excellent!" Amazon Archer yelled. "But, the orb...?"

"The black horse that you see with the Moon Princess was once the orb!" Athenamon VM shouted for those close within the vicinity to hear. "The horse is named Sleipnir and he is the source that's been sealed in the Orb of Minos!"

"Unreal..." Amazoness Fighter said.

"Listen well, everyone! We came what we're looking for!" Valkyrie Moon called out. "But, you're all losing your warriors!"

"We need to treat?" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon growled as he turned, facing the numerous Duel Monsters and Digimon who fell in battle against the Neo-Rajita enhanced warriors. "She's right."

Alphamon nodded. "Yes, even though we've been mounting a comeback... our warriors' numbers have been drastically reduced."

"So, we retreat for now?" Dynasmon shook his head despite not favoring any idea of tactical retreat. "Fine. As much as it pains me to do so."

"We didn't take into account the number of enhanced soldiers the Neo-Rajita produced using the orb's power," Craniummon advised his colleagues, shifting his view toward the Valkyrie Senshi and their cohorts. "Yes, this might be a wise call."

Panning over toward the Valkyrie Senshi, they watched as the Duel Monster and Digimon retreated through the front gates. However, the Neo-Rajita wouldn't have any of this and pursued their adversaries. The Valkyrie Senshi, Athenamon, Buster Blader, Sely, Aphy, Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, D'Arcmon, and Mermaimon headed off to engage the Neo-Rajita aliens. Springing off her Gryphon, Valkyrie Uranus turned herself into a tornado and blew aside a large battalion of White Bio-Vivians.

Valkyrie Venus threw her chain across, which unleashed a barrage of spear-like projectiles. "_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" She stopped a fleet of Zreks as her projectiles blasted them away. She jumped off, teleporting behind a Kaiser Knight while wrapping her chain around its body. She pulled back as the energy-imbued chains cut through the alien's hide and sliced it into pieces. "_**Chain Entanglement.**_" Looking behind her, Venus pointed a finger and heatedly fired rapid shots at a Berserker, overwhelming the brute as the blasts incinerated it into nothing.

As Valkyrie Mercury jumped off Kairyu, she glided over three Berserkers. She opened her right hand, sending blasts of water that drenched the aliens down. "First step initiated. Next..." She held her hands down, manipulating the water around the drenched creatures. "_**Water Drainage!**_" She motioned her hands, manipulating the water's effects as it started slowly draining the aliens' energy. With their bodies wet, the water entered their bodies and began sapping away their energy. "Final step... _**Blood Water Manipulation.**_" She closed her hands tight, utilizing her water that entered their bodies and their bloodstreams. She controlled one Berserker, 'forcing' him to attack his cohorts. As the aliens finished each other off, the last one remained standing.

Valkyrie Jupiter sped toward the 'controlled' Berserker, catching him with a punch to his face. As her fist impacted the alien's face, its head popped like a zit as blood gushed out. The headless creature fell dead at the hands of Valkyrie Jupiter. She whirled around as six Berserkers charged her path. She phased before their eyes can catch her. In less than a second, Jupiter reappeared behind the six Berserkers with her Mjolnir held firmly high. The Berserkers collapsed one after the other like dominoes.

Valkyrie Neptune crossed her arms in front, summoning two pillars of water that converged. These water pillars turned into giant sea horses as they flew forward, plunging through a Gharial fleet. "_**Hippocampus Waves.**_" She raised their hands as the two sea horses came down on the Gharials, eradicating the aliens completely.

Gliding into the air, Valkyrie Saturn whirled around at hypersonic speed while turning 20 White Bio-Vivians into fillet. She twirled her Silence Glaive as it morphed into a long scythe, which she grasped and used to absorb the aliens' souls through her instrument. She whirled around, noticing a Kaiser Knight fleet firing plasma shots at her. She phased and reappeared in front of them, slamming her scythe down while summoning dead spirits of fallen warriors. "_**Arise, Einherjar.**_" The dead spirits resembled armored warriors armed with swords and spears as they flew through the aliens, taking their souls while feeding on them. "Your existence is all but a faded memory now. There will be no redemption for you."

Valkyrie Mars roared out, swinging her sword down while sending a fire projectile through a Zrek fleet. "_**Houou Blade!**_" As the flames engulfed the aliens, she swung horizontally as another fire projectile impacted them. The aliens were reduced to charred remains. As a hovercraft lowered and fired blasts at her, Valkyrie Mars channeled her flames through the blade and flew upward while backhanding every plasma shot. Sprouting out of her back, a pair of wings ignited with flames spread out and helped guide her through the air. She raised her fire-imbued sword and jetted upward, cutting through the hovercraft. "_**Houou Flame Thrust!**_" As she alternated her view, she watched the hovercraft ignite in flames and explode. "That'll show you."

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Moon rode on Sleipnir toward the front gates. She hefted her sword and swung, delivering a vertical slash accompanied by a horizontal strike. The two strikes converged, forming an 'X' pattern. "_**Moon Holy X-Slash!**_" The attack blasted through the gates, letting it crumble to the ground into debris as she provided an escape route for the Dra-Warrior & Amazon Digimon/Duel Monster groups.

"Incredible..." Assailant murmured, already astonished by the Valkyrie Senshi's display of their newly acquired powers. _All of this was a result of the labyrinth training. It did them plenty of good._

Charging through the rubble, Valkyrie Jupiter punched a Berserker and sent it 60 feet flying across the battlefield. She turned, ran over by a large tank, lifted it off the ground with one hand and tossed it into a Black Knight Blitz in the air. Valkyrie Saturn, like a commander, sent her Einherjar to fly out into the battlefield. Sallying forth, the undead warrior spirits engaged the large Neo-Rajita forces, allowing the Digimon and Duel Monsters to regroup and flee. The Royal Knights took it upon themselves to clear the path, sending blasts that eradicated Rajita soldiers that obstructed their allies' routes.

"Sailor Senshi, let's go!" Athenamon VM cried out as she, Sely, and Buster Blader stayed to assist the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lobo standing on a tank with an Agumon X and a Gabumon X. _That's... an Agumon X and a Gabumon X with a Rajita warrior? Could they be X-Antibody carriers?_

Suddenly, a loud roar emanated as a blast hurtled toward the Valkyrie Senshi. Shortly distracted by the blast, the Senshi turned as Nagah, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant were closing in. Lobo lazily turned, noticing his colleagues were heading into the vicinity.

"See? I told you we should've been here sooner!" Gabuhime scolded the lazy general. "But, noooo, you wanted to just chill?"

"Now, the enemies are getting away," Zeromaru said.

Lobo offered no initial response.

"Sailor Moon, we've got company," Mercury advised the team's leader.

Valkyrie Moon acknowledged the situation. As she sighed, her broach sealed her Silver Crystal while the glimmering white aura faded. She looked over Sleipnir, who snorted angrily at the Neo-Rajita generals.

"Senshi, get on your steeds," Sleipnir ordered while raising his head while his eyes fell on Valkyrie Moon. "You and Assailant better hang on tight."

"Hang tight for... wha...?" Before Moon could finish, the eight-legged sped through the air and flew off into the far distance.

The other Valkyrie Senshi hopped on their steeds as they flew off to pursue Moon's steed, who vanished into the distance. The Royal Knights parted ways from the vicinity as they headed out into the far distance.

Valkyrie Mars, Venus, and Jupiter fiercely stared at Nagah and her generals before they, too, departed on their steeds.

"What a waste," Revenant scoffed. "Should we be letting them go?"

"Yes, because they'll be coming after us soon," Nagah proclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they somehow learn of our inner sanctum. They'll hit our base, but let's be sure to throw the welcoming mat at our front doors." A devilish smirk adorned the Chief Advisor's green face. "Lord Gamera possibly expected this to happen, but even if he didn't... I'm sure he'll be thrilled to face the Senshi with their new powers."

Lobo grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "We're inviting them into our sanctuary?"

"Yes, so they'll learn what to expect when they engage us," Nagah boldly stated. "We'll be the ones to put them in their place. All 14 of us." Smashing her right fist into her left palm, Nagah wore a determined, pre-victory smile. _I'll let Lord Gamera make sport of Princess Serenity, but Sailor Mars... you and I will cross paths again. You WILL show me the Houou's power. Even if I must force it out of you, I must bare witness the power that destroyed Ghidorah._ "Generals, gather our soldiers. Have them clean up this entire facility."

"Yes, General Nagah!" The trio answered in unison as they jetted off to round up the hundreds of soldiers within and outside Armagedos Base.

"Wait for us!" Zeromaru and Gabuhime shouted as they raced off to follow Lobo, who accompanied his fellow generals.

Nagah's stare fixated directly at the distance, seeing the Valkyrie Senshi vanishing far off from where the normal eye could see. She clenched her fists as she reflected on her heated engagement with both Athenamon and Valkyrie Mars. "I just hope you aren't furious with this outcome, Lord Gamera." She whirled away and pulled out a compact communicator from her right hip. "No, he probably knows what happened... telling him would be pointless... wait, there's something else." The whereabouts of her student came to her immediate attention. "Lien, yes... Lien, why haven't you been contacting me lately?"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Royal Chamber/9:10 PM**_

With the advent of the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, Gamera's senses picked up on their energies. He rose from his throne, crossing both arms behind his back while his eyes glowed profusely.

"I wasn't pegging the Senshi to regain their powers this soon," Gamera murmured behind his face mask, one couldn't distinctively tell what his face expression conveyed. But, the tone of his voice indicated a calm demeanor. Much to his own surprise, he didn't seem angry. "So, they failed to keep the orb secure. It's just a minor setback that I can help correct." _According to Toad, we still have thousands of enhanced soldiers who've all received the Orb of Minos power. _"Senshi, consider this a minor victory on your part, but your momentum will be derailed." With that, he cackled and sat down on his throne. _If they've finally reached their full Senshi power, then the time is drawing near. I have the opportunity to overwhelm them at their very best. _"Especially once I finally get Princess Serenity... and more importantly my father's slayer." Clenching his right hand, his fist produced spirals of green energy that whirled around his arm. "Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, face me if you dare. I'll be waiting here in my sanctum."

xxxxx

_**Two Miles from Dra-Warrior Headquarters/9:20 PM**_

While they sallied forth away from the Rajita territory, the Valkyrie Senshi rode their steeds through the air. Athenamon VM and Buster Blader flew alongside them as they were closing in toward the Dra-Warrior's main base.

"Let's make a stop to the Dra-Warrior's sanctuary," Athenamon VM advised everyone.

"Right," Valkyrie Venus replied.

As she stroked Sleipnir's back, Valkyrie Moon leaned her head on him. The majestic horse's eyes softened, feeling the girl's pure-hearted warmth while gliding across the skies and snorting happily.

"Sailor Moon," Valkyrie Mars addressed to the team's leader as Garuda, now as big as a Birdramon, carried the Miko on his back. She clapped Moon's back, causing her to sit up while shaking her. "Falling asleep already, lazy butt?"

"Heh, can you blame me? I was fighting hard out there..."

"So was I. Everyone of us fought hard, but we're not tired," Mars said, folding her arms. "We need to carefully plan how we're going to find the Rajita's main headquarters. It has to be in the Digital World somewhere."

"Lady Athenamon... didn't she say she probably knows where it is?"

The Miko Senshi nodded. "Yeah, but she never told us where exactly."

"We'll talk about this once we land, Mars."

Valkyrie Mars concurred. "Right. We're about to land anyway."

Assailant added to the girls' discussion. "Will I be returned to the human world soon?"

"Don't worry, Yasmin," Sleipnir reassured the Gravekeeper's Assailant. "I'll transport you to wherever you need to go."

"Thank you."

As Valkyrie Moon leaned forward, her vision slowly began to blur. Her eyes felt heavy as she felt the urge to fall asleep again. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and clarified her blurry vision.

"Whoa..." Valkyrie Moon groaned. _Feeling a little light headed. Why am I feeling tired?_

Taking notice of her friend's well being, Mars eyed her painstakingly. "Sailor Moon, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine... just need to lie down if we go inside."

"Ok then, but if we'll ask if they have a bed for you to lie down."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Moon reassured the Miko Senshi as she rubbed her head, feeling her forehead ache. _Ugh, now I've got a headache? Maybe I should take Rei-chan's advice._

Though she didn't show it to her odango-haired friend, Valkyrie Mars was concerned for Valkyrie Moon. These claims of lightheadedness became abrupt right as they left Armagedos Base. Mars closed her eyes, probing anything peculiarly out of place within Moon's spirit. She sensed nothing. Nothing but a positive vibe.

_Just a headache. Right, I can't sense anything that could be... bad._ Mars sighed with relief. "You probably exerted a lot of your new Valkyrie power. That's all. A little rest should do."

"Whatever you say, but I'm fine," Moon said with a cheesy grin, hiding that pained look she had while suffering an abrupt headache. "Really! I'm just dandy!"

"Guys, what's the deal back there?" Valkyrie Uranus asked, turning her head.

"Nothing," Moon and Mars answered simultaneously.

Valkyrie Saturn turned, her eyes fell on Moon and Mars. "Hmmm?"

"Just tired, that's all," Moon said.

"Here we are," Athenamon VM announced as she landed near the Dra-Warrior Headquarters' front entrance. As she powered down, a golden light shrouded her as she split back into Swordswoman and Athenamon base mode.

As Sleipnir landed, Valkyrie Moon gingerly jumped off. Valkyrie Mars jumped off Garuda and walked over to guide her.

"Lady Athenamon. Lady Swordswoman," Valkyrie Moon addressed to the queens. She alternated her view as Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, and the Royal Knights came into view. She turned as the other Valkyrie Senshi walked up to her. "Allow me one hour of reprieve and we'll talk about finding the Rajita headquarters."

"Find a room for our guests," Kyodaidramon shifted toward a Raidramon and ordered the guard.

Raidramon bowed. "As you wish."

Valkyrie Mars whispered to Moon. "One hour?"

"That's all I need."

"Ok then, but we'll be with you in the room."

"That's fine. You guys can watch me sleep like a baby," she giggled.

Valkyrie Mars rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy. What else is new?"

"What do you think, Athenamon?" asked Swordswoman.

"We'll grant her at least that," Athenamon approved. "After all, we did escape a big battle. And I fear the war will only escalate further. We must be prepared for the worst to come."

Alphamon added. "Agreed."

Valkyrie Venus watched Moon and Mars, deeply concerned for their team leader. _She fought just as much as we did. Why would she feel tired already?_

"Right this way," Raidramon addressed the Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds. "You are our honored guests, Sailor Senshi."

Valkyrie Mars nodded while carrying Moon forward. "Thank you. Let's go in, guys."

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi, their steeds, and their allies accompanied the Miko Senshi and the Moon Princess into the Dra-Warrior headquarters, to give Moon an hour of reprieve and to discuss their next strategy against the Neo-Rajita. Although they regained their full powers and enhanced their Valkyrie armors, the Neo-Rajita war has yet to escalate further as an unknown number of variables have yet to surface.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/9:30 PM**_

Lien curled up, leaning against a wall while TobuCatmon rested in her lap. Peeking through the door, Lien surveyed Kohana's room meticulously as she wondered how she would surprise the Neo Spirit Detectives. Lien pulled herself off the wall, sitting on her knees. She slowly pushed the door open, peering out the door into the hallway. TobuCatmon woke up, opening his eyes as he jumped on Lien's head.

"So, what do you suppose is taking them long?"

"I don't know," Lien smirked. "Lien doesn't like waiting. Let's go and greet them personally!"

The tiny feline digimon gasped, hopping on Lien's head. "What? No, you don't really mean that!"

Lien scoffed as she stepped out of the closet. "Yes, Lien does." She slowly snuck behind the door and poked her head, pivoting both directions in the hallway. With a nod, she let TobuCatmon the path was clear and slipped past another door. Then, she noticed a towel hanging inside the bathroom. She snuck in, snatching the cloth whilst wrapping it around her head. She raced out and snuck through into the kitchen. She crouched over, slipping right into the pantry. She closed the door and covered her mouth.

"Lien..."

"Sssh!" Lien said, putting a finger over her lips. She whispered quietly. "You don't want them to hear us yet."

"Right..." TobuCatmon sighed.

Suddenly, a woman's scream emanated out of nowhere, causing Lien and TobuCatmon to jump.

The scream came from a horror flick the Neo Spirit Detectives were viewing.

Sitting on the couch, Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana watched the movie while the squeamish DarkGabumon covered his eyes. Kohana looked apathetic, seemingly bored with the film.

"Can't believe this shit used to scare me," Kohana yawned.

Yui chuckled. "I admit that last scene kinda made me jump a bit."

Aoshi shook his head. "After all we've been through, these movies just don't do it for me anymore."

"Heh, tell that to your friend here," the big-busted tomboy laughed, pointing toward DarkGabumon.

"...is... it over?" DarkGabumon gulped, his paws were still covering his eyes.

Folding her arms, Yui groaned. "DarkGabumon, don't tell me this crappy flick... after all the fights we've been through?" She facepalmed at her digimon's remark. "No, don't answer that one. You really disappoint me."

"I... I can't help it, Yui," DarkGabumon shuddered, uncovering his eyes. "I'm just scared at how _bad_ the acting is."

Initially, the Neo Spirit Detectives did a double take as they promptly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean who wrote the dialogue for this gosh awful piece of crap!" DarkGabumon exclaimed.

Kohana added. "Good catch. I didn't even think about the painful writing."

"Luckily Cammy-chan was spared of this torture," Yui replied as she noticed Aoshi's ears twitched. "Aoshi?"

Suddenly, the room grew silent as Aoshi turned toward the kitchen. His keen ears picked up on low muttering from behind the counter in the kitchen. Aoshi jumped over the couch, causing the girls and the digimon to follow him. As soon as they reached the kitchen, Aoshi narrowed his eyes directly toward the pantry.

"I've been hearing some noise in there," Aoshi admitted. "That's what detracted from the flick."

"I can sense something in there," Yui frowned.

Kohana didn't waste time and raised her voice toward the pantry. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, GET THE HELL OUT HERE!"

DarkGabumon and Aoshi quickly covered their sensitive ears. Kohana's voice rang out, causing them to wince. Yui walked toward the pantry, opening the door as she revealed...

Lien and TobuCatmon sitting together, side by side.

"So, it's you!" Kohana snapped.

Yui blinked. "Hey, it's you...?"

"No, more like... how the hell did you manage to find us?" The tomboy stormed forward, towering over Lien and TobuCatmon. As she knelt over, she intently and angrily glared into Lien, who slight cowered back and politely waved. "Eh?" She blinked in befuddlement.

Lien openly smiled. "Hi, nice to see you all again. Oh!" She jumped out over Kohana, accidentally pushing her down. She landed on her feet and dusted herself off. "Sorry, but Lien didn't mean to sneak around."

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Kohana demanded, picking herself off the floor. As she whirled around, she glared toward Lien and heatedly pointed at the alien girl. "No way you would've slipped by us!"

"We used the window that was left open," TobuCatmon addressed to the overly incensed tomboy. The tiny cat digimon hopped off Lien's head, landing on the ground as DarkGabumon stared at him. "Oh, another digimon here?"

"You're a digimon," DarkGabumon said, facing TobuCatmon.

"TobuCatmon is my name," the feline introduced himself.

"Wait... a Rajita with a digimon partner?" A befuddled Aoshi blinked, pivoting his view at Lien. 'Yui, what do you make of this?"

Yui folded her arms, turning over to Lien's direction. "Well, we can't exactly let you leave."

"Oh, Lien wasn't planning on leaving soon," the overly enthusiastic alien jumped atop of the counter, walking across on her hands. She accidentally knocked over the pots hanging above her feet and leapt back on the floor, cringing as the pots hit the floor simultaneously. "Eeek!"

TobuCatmon sighed, shaking his head. "Lien, you should be more careful."

"HEY!" Kohana roared as she ran up to Lien. "Quit making a mess in our kitchen!"

Lien extended her right hand. "Hello, we meet again."

"Quit pretending to be nice. I'm onto you," Kohana frowned.

"Calm down, Kohana," Aoshi reassured the angry tomboy. He and DarkGabumon pulled Kohana away from Lien. "Besides, she helped us keep those Meikai demons from capturing you."

Kohana frowned, staring suspiciously at Lien. "But, isn't she involved with those aliens that invaded our world and took nearly everyone's soul? Isn't she in league with them?"

"You must mean Nagah-sensei and my people," Lien said. "Yes, we were under Lord Ghidorah's regime until her perished. We're under Lord Gamera's campaign, but I only really listen to my Nagah-sensei. Lien speaks the truth!"

"So, you say," Yui proclaimed as she approached the alien girl. "You snuck in here, undetected by either Aoshi and DarkGabumon's good ears. Impressive. So, tell me. Why are you here?"

"To spy on us and rely information back to her people," Kohana added.

Lien replied, shaking her head. "Lien only came here to see you. You see... Lien is very interested in all of you."

"Why? Wouldn't you be sent on an assassination mission from your people?" DarkGabumon curiously inquired.

TobuCatmon answered for the alien child. "No, Lien came here on her own free will. She speaks the truth, but she's been dying to see you. No matter what I say, she won't listen,"

"Tell me. Are there other digimon who've sided with the Rajita?" asked the lead Neo Spirit Detective, rubbing her head as she thoroughly analyzed Lien's character. "Depending on the individual, I'm a judge of good character. Out of all the ones I know, only one has become a close ally. His name is Morpheous."

"The former General Morpheous? How is he doing? Lien has only seen him so few times!" The alien girl ran up to Yui with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, is he living here with you humans?"

"Yeah, and he's living a better life," Aoshi said, wearing a genuine smile.

Lien giggled happily. "That's wonderful to hear! Lien is happy for him!"

"You sure aren't like the other Rajita we've learned about," Yui nervously chuckled, baffled by Lien's eccentric behavior. _She doesn't seem too bright._

Kohana growled, promptly interjecting herself between Lien and Yui's exchange. She pulled Yui aside, leaving Lien standing in the kitchen with TobuCatmon.

"What's the big idea?" Yui shouted at Kohana.

The tomboy whispered into Yui's ear. "How do we know she isn't pulling our strings?"

"I don't sense any negative vibe from her or that digimon..." Himura's sister answered, eyeing Lien and TobuCatmon from the corner. She watched them starting up a harmless conversation with Aoshi and DarkGabumon. "Aren't you just being a little _too_ paranoid, Kohana?"

"Nah," Kohana snorted. "I don't feel any dark vibes, but something about her perky attitude... creeps me out. She seems too naive."

"Look, we'll keep her confined here," Yui reassured her 'rival.' Clapping her hands, she quickly garnered Lien and TobuCatmon's attention away from Aoshi and DarkGabumon. "Sorry, but we've got to keep you here. There's no way we can't let you go out freely."

"Oh, but I wasn't planning on leaving," the alien girl smiled as she walked up to Kohana. Examining the tomboy from head to toe, her curiosity piqued as her eyes fell on Kohana's voluptuous chest. As she closed her eyes, Lien leaned forward, letting her face fall on Kohana's breasts. "Pillows..."

The Neo Spirit Detectives did a double take as Kohana's face turned red... out of humiliation and anger.

_**WHAP!**_

Lien's actions provoked Kohana enough for the tomboy to punch her. Floored in one shot, Lien was on the ground while rubbing her right cheek.

"Oww! That hurt!" Lien whined. _Her punches are just as strong as Nagah-sensei's!_

"MY BREASTS ARE NOT YOUR LUXURY!" Kohana roared, covering up her chest. She whirled around, her face flushed like a red beet and nervous sweat dripped over her forehead. _Don't let them see me like this! Don't even turn around!_

"Hey, that wasn't nice, Kohana!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Offering Lien a hand, Yui helped the alien girl up while directing her toward the living room couch. Kohana took a few collective breaths as she turned, coughing. Her face lost its red complexion as she glared toward Lien and Yui, suspiciously eyeing the Rajita girl.

"I... really don't like her," Kohana gritted her teeth, holding back her seething rage.

"But, she did help us out last night with the Meikai demons," Aoshi reminded the tomboy. "If anything, she might not be bad."

"Aoshi's right," DarkGabumon added. "I think she's taken a strange liking to you, Kohana."

"Maybe too much for _my_ liking," the tomboy scoffed.

Yui rubbed Lien's cheek with her hand. "Are you ok? Please, I can apologize for what my friend did..."

"It's fine!" Lien chirped as she, to the group's shock, jumped off the couch and smiled. "I train with Nagah-sensei a lot. I can take punches to the face!"

Kohana gaped in shock. "...what's up with you? What are the hell are you made of?"

TobuCatmon sighed. "Oh, that's my Lien."

"So, are you her digimon partner?" DarkGabumon inquired to the tiny feline.

"Sort of," TobuCatmon answered as he turned toward Lien. "I guess she could be my partner. A device did suddenly appear when she found me in the middle of nowhere."

"A D-Ark? Or, some kind of Digivice?" asked Yui's partner.

TobuCatmon replied, shaking his head. "I don't know. Just a device..." He turned toward Yui, noticing her D-Ark was hanging on the girl's belt, which immediately caught his eye. "Like that one!"

"Huh?" Yui shifted away, staring at TobuCatmon. "What do you mean about by D-Ark?"

"Show them, Lien."

With that, Lien pulled out a green D-Ark and displayed it for everyone. "See? Hey, yours looks like mine!" She showed it to Yui. "Lien got this when Lien found TobuCatmon and protected him from some nasty monsters!"

"Great... a Rajita with a digimon partner. What's next?" DarkGabumon wondered.

Lien gasped. "Oh! Come to think of it, Lien recalls one of Nagah-sensei's generals has two digimon!"

"A lot of crazy stuff has been happening in the Digital World," Himura's sister said. "I bet it's changed since we last went there. But, I'm concerned about what your people are planning."

Lien sat down on the couch, holding the D-Ark. "My people... well... they're planning a lot of things. Good and bad..."

"Mostly bad, right?" Aoshi said.

"I... I can't say much. I'm sorry," Lien said in denial.

Kohana angrily retorted. "Why not? We want to know what they're planning."

"Guys, knock it off," Yui interjected. "Let's calm down."

"Lien only came here to make new friends," TobuCatmon said as he hopped on the alien's lap. He lowered his head, putting his paws up. "I'll liable for Lien's eccentric behavior. If you have to punish anyone, let it be me!" He put up a directed and determined front, despite trembling in the back.

Walking over to the couch, Yui sat next to Lien. "You're a brave little digimon. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you two. But, it would be best if you stay here for the time being."

"Well, Nagah-sensei is probably worried about me. Maybe, tomorrow I can go back?"

"Not going to happen," Kohana said. "What if you're just spying on us?"

"No spying. Lien isn't good with espionage," the alien girl responded to the tomboy's accusation.

"Yet, you managed to sneak in without our detection really well," Aoshi said.

"We'll talk more about it in the morning," Yui said as she turned toward her friend. "I'm going to call Cammy-chan. We really need to discuss the situation regarding you, Kohana. Botan said she'd be in close contact with us. With Yusuke and the others in Meikai, we've got to cover our bases here in case your other br... err Kyo or another Demon Knight turns up."

"Yeah, those Demon Priests will want to attack both sides," Kohana replied.

"Better to take precautions, guys," Aoshi said.

"So, what do to now?" Lien chirped as she stared at the big screen TV. "You watching movies? Sounds like fun! Let's watch something!"

The Neo Spirit Detectives did another double take before Lien grabbed the remote.

"Why so quiet? C'mon, let's watch something together, my new friends!"

"Right," Yui and Aoshi droned.

Kohana folded her arms as she sat away from Lien. "I've got my eye on you and that's my remote." She seized the remote control from Lien's hands. "Besides, I know how to work this high def TV..."

"Me, too!" Lien chirped.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable," the tomboy groaned.

Yui chuckled as she watched Kohana berating Lien as the alien girl was drifting off in her 'own world.' "Now, now, Kohana..." _Still, we'll need to be a little precautious with this girl. She is with the Rajita, but she doesn't seem too bad. I'm surprised she has a D-Ark. That makes her a Tamer, doesn't it? Yet, her TobuCatmon only claims she's a friend. These are some interesting developments. We'll have to get into that later. In the meantime, we need to watch this Lien. Cammy-chan's going to be baffled when she hears this. _Shifting her view toward the TV, she reflected on the image she viewed of a ghostly, golden-haired woman's image in the mirror. _That image... what could that signify? Once we see Botan, I'll need to ask her to bring Koenma. I've got a question I need him to ask._

"Yui?" Aoshi whispered, noticing his girlfriend was barely paying attention to the movie.

"Sorry, just a few things on my mind..." The female Spirit Detective apologized, focusing her view on the movie. _Himura, I hope you and the others have found those Valmarmon pieces by now. _

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Dra-Warrior Headquarters/Main Chamber/9:45 PM**_

At the very last minute, a briefing was collaborated by the Dra-Warriors, Amazons, and Royal Knights to address the grave situations regarding the Neo-Rajita and evil digimon threats. The Battle at the Armagedos Base was just a demonstration of how quickly the Neo-Rajita was able to conjure up a vast, advanced army utilizing the Orb of Mino's mystic energies. However, with the Orb of Minos out of enemy's hands, the Senshi were able to free Sleipnir - the source of the Orb.

On one side of the main chamber, Herodramon and Ninjadramon stood. On an opposite end, Alphamon and Buster Blader occupied the room as representatives for the Royal Knights. At another corner, Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman stood silently to represent their Amazon Kingdom.

"We have all come to terms and concur that the Neo-Rajita have become a serious threat to our world," Alphamon declared with arms folded. "We can't idly stand by any longer."

"We've lost over hundreds of able warriors from all sides," Herodramon stated, grieving the loss of their able-bodied soldiers. "The Neo-Rajita were able to conjure a force of nearly... a hundred... no, a thousand. No, perhaps a million or more of these newly evolved warriors. All thanks to the Orb of Minos!" He shouted, slamming his fist against a pillar. "Damn it all! On top of that, they've administered deplorable experiments of creating hybrids... combining digimon with their kind!"

"But, now we're thankful the Sailor Senshi were able to unseal the Orb of Minos," Athenamon addressed. "By breaking the orb, they freed the source of our majestic artifact. They've been blessed with the powers of new Valkyrie armors. Their powers will become a great help for us."

Buster Blader promptly added. "But, can they alone destroy the whole Neo-Rajita? Like Herodramon said, there may be over millions of these evolved warriors."

"Don't underestimate them, my friends," Ninjadramon smirked. "If there's anything those girls can do, they bring miracles. I felt their new power up close."

"The Senshi will be the ones to infiltrate the main Neo-Rajita HQ," Swordswoman proclaimed. "We, on the other hand, must stay and safeguard our lands. We have no way of predicting our enemy's move."

"Of course, there's the matter of Madoudramon and Demon's Nightmare soldiers attempting to ambush us," Herodramon reminded his colleagues across the room. He turned toward Alphamon. "I think it's imperative we alert all other collaborative Digimon-Duel Monster kingdoms. And I do mean... the best ones we can call upon. We can't fight this two-way war against two enemy threats at once."

"A call to arms and rally forces from other lands?" Alphamon gave this proposition some thought. "I have no objections to this proposal. We'll make it so it happens, but we must act fast, my friends. We must have a summit gathering tomorrow. I, Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights declare this meet adjourned."

"Then, we, representatives in Imperialdramon's absence, will send forth messengers to spread the word," Herodramon and Ninjadramon declared simultaneously.

Athenamon and Swordswoman added. "Likewise, we will send messengers to gather allies."

"You know, Alphamon," Buster Blader addressed to his colleague. "With the Chosen searching for Valmarmon's pieces and this rising Neo-Rajita threat, we're going to be plenty busy."

"That's an understatement, my friend," the Royal Knight leader solemnly stated. "Right now. We're facing the biggest calamity the Digital Worlds will ever. This may even make the D-Reaper look like child's play." The armored knight dreaded the possibilities of the forthcoming crisis that could ensue. "With allies from places such as Witchelny, we have help from Wizard Digimon and Spellcaster-Type Duel Monsters. We have many warrior outposts from Silent Swordsmen, Magnet Warriors, various Knightmon, Poker warriors, Ninjas, and even Elemental Heroes. There are many untapped kingdoms we have yet to come into contact yet."

Buster Blader nodded. "Then, now would be a good time to ask for their help."

"We have work to do then."

xxxxx

_**Dra-Warrior Headquarters/Rest Quarters/9:50 PM**_

After being escorted to one of the Dra-Warriors' sleeping quarters, the Senshi were given time to rest and replenish their strength. Valkyrie Moon, in particular, was lying on a bed asleep while the other Senshi stood around their leader's side. Their spirit animals, in their physical forms, stood away on the sidelines as they watched their partners converse.

"Man, I can't believe how strong I feel!" Valkyrie Venus cried out, wailing her arms up happily. "It feels so good! I feel like I can take on over a thousand Rajita soldiers!"

"Don't get too overconfident, Venus," Valkyrie Mercury admonished her overzealous friend.

Valkyrie Jupiter concurred. "There are still those generals we've got watch out for."

"And they have thousands of upgraded soldiers... no thanks to stealing the Orb's power," Valkyrie Uranus said. "Damn it all."

"Just as long as we've taken the Orb out of their hands, it could've been a lot worse now," Valkyrie Neptune promptly stated, sitting on a chair with arms folded.

Valkyrie Saturn pulled up a chair, setting it next to Neptune. "We have our steeds to accompany us. Looks like we'll be staying here to aid our allies here in the Digital World."

"Yeah, as much as I want to get back home, I don't want to abandon our digi-pals," Valkyrie Venus said.

Valkyrie Mars turned toward Sleipnir, who lowered his face over Moon's sleeping form. The Miko Senshi wore a smile, sitting on a chair next to Moon's bedside. "Mercury, we'll need to send an e-mail straight to Chibi-Usa, Karin, and the others. We'll fill them in on everything."

"Right," the blue-haired tech genius pulled out her mini compact computer. "They deserve to know our status report."

"I hope the kids are doing ok back home," Valkyrie Jupiter said, sitting next to Mercury as she watched her start typing a long e-mail message.

"Knowing the Rajita, they probably would've attacked them at least once," Valkyrie Uranus said.

Suddenly, Valkyrie Moon sat up and gasped, catching everyone by surprise. Sleipnir tilted his head as Moon turned around, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you get a nice power nap?" Valkyrie Mars poked at her friend.

Moon smiled, rubbing her eyes. "Yep, the best one I've had. Wish I could sleep more."

"Well, you girls can sleep in a little while, but we have pressing matters," Sleipnir addressed to the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. All eyes fell on the sacred black stallion, who settled all eight feet on the ground. "Wherever the Time Guardian is being held, I can't seem to trace her location. If she isn't present, I can't bestow her with my power and grant her upgrade. It will take more time for me to confirm her current position."

"Man, she's really off radar," Valkyrie Jupiter sighed.

The blonde-haired idol folded her arms. "Well, damn. Pluto's missing out. Where in the world could she be?"

"We'll have to ask if Chibi-Usa, Karin, and the others if they've managed to find her," Valkyrie Neptune suggested.

Mercury continued typing as she listened. "Right, I'll ask them just that."

"Most importantly, Senshi, in time we must find Odin's Valkyries," the eight-legged stallion clarified for the Valkyrie Senshi. "Sailor Moon, you must revive Brunhilde and restore her full memories. In addition, it's imperative all of Odin's Valkyries are found before the one who orchestrated the event of Ragnarok is revived."

"Who are you referring to?" Valkyrie Mars asked.

"Loki... my father," Sleipnir said with dread behind his tone.

"Loki? The only Loki we know is a Nekomata and he's a wimp!" Valkyrie Venus exclaimed.

"No, trust me. This other Loki you've mentioned... you're mistaken. The Loki I'm familiar with was responsible for Asgard's fall. Lord Odin's Valkyries and Norns Brunhilde, Skuld, Sigrun, Skogul, Gondul, Urd, and Verdani all fought valiantly. They were the last of Odin's warriors to stand up against Loki. They all perished against Loki. But, thanks to Odin's will, they were reincarnated as young women in the present era. Now that one has prematurely died, we must revive her and find the others."

"When is Loki expected to take action?" Saturn inquired.

The black stallion sighed, casting his eyes on the floor. "Unfortunately, I can't say. Loki's actions can't be predicted. He may turn up anytime. His spirit is out there waiting. He'll possess any human host he can find. It's possible he could turn up during this great crisis with these invaders."

"For our sake, let's hope he doesn't," Valkyrie Uranus said.

"So, all we have to do is ask about seeing Anubimon," Valkyrie Mars stated. "According to Koenma, he and Anubimon collaborated in giving Kotori 24-hours to return to the real world with a fake body. She was given a device designed to invoke her inner Valkyrie power, albeit it only drew out half of her full Valkyrie strength, right?"

"Her Valkyrie powers must have been prematurely released," Sleipnir said. "It wasn't her time to become Brunhilde. But, now, I believe this is the most opportune time."

"We'll revive Kotori," Valkyrie Moon declared, placing her hand over her chest where the crystal was sealed inside her chest armor. "I'll do it. Out of respect for Odin, I'll bring Valkyrie Brunhilde back to this world." Hopping off the bed, Valkyrie Moon shifted her view to each of her friends. "And we'll find Odin's Valkyries and Norns. No matter what."

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi nodded in unison.

"But, for now," Sleipnir proclaimed. "Our attention must turn to these invaders. They must not be allowed to consume this world and the others."

"That's why you gave us these powers," Valkyrie Jupiter said, flexing her right arm. "We'll exterminate these freaks."

Valkyrie Saturn smiled. "Really, if I wanted to, I could just drop my glaive..."

"Not only killing them but all of us," Valkyrie Venus shuddered. "Let's not go that trigger happy!"

Valkyrie Neptune chortled, brushing her hair back. "Don't worry. We'll be going to the enemy's headquarters."

"But, we need to find it first," Valkyrie Mars said. "I'm sure our digi-pals are already on the ball looking for the Neo-Rajita headquarters."

Sure enough, the doors behind the Senshi opened. The Valkyrie Senshi whirled around simultaneously as they saw Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Athenamon, and Swordswoman walking in.

"Good news, we've located the Neo-Rajita's main headquarters!" Herodramon announced with the most appropriate timing. "But, it was such a pain. Out of all the places, they've concealed themselves in..."

"The Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range," Ninjadramon confirmed. "About several tens of feet below the mountains."

"That's where we defeated that giant dragon digimon!" Valkyrie Venus pointed out, recalling their battle with Ryuukoutsuseimon. "Of all the places... it does take me back."

"On our first adventure in the Digital World," Valkyrie Mars said.

"But, entry to their underground quarters is heavily guarded," Athenamon announced. "Moreover, you're not just entering a base, but a whole realm. They've managed to conjure their own dimension."

"Their own dimension?" Valkyrie Uranus wondered out loud.

"Their own dimension, city, and base," Swordswoman said. "Seems they've been plenty busy these last few years. We were astounded what we discovered."

"They've expanded their own universe and have begun spreading military base outposts, all of them scattered across various vicinities in the Digital World," Herodramon pointed out. "This situation has gotten more serious. Sailor Senshi, thank goodness you're still here."

"We'll need to discuss matters of transportation through tunnels, which should allow you to infiltrate the Neo-Rajita realm," Ninjadramon said. "Of course, you girls still have your Ninja Senshi forms. That's perfect for this stealth mission."

"So, do you need to see us now?" asked Valkyrie Jupiter.

"We can discuss in this room," Athenamon stated as she and her colleagues entered the quarters. "We've already sent messengers to alert every other collaborative Digimon-Duel Monster kingdoms to see us."

"You mean... there's other Digimon-Duel Monster kingdoms?" Valkyrie Moon gasped in disbelief. "That's great!"

"The more help, the better," Valkyrie Neptune said.

"Yeah, in fact, one group I keep in close touch with are the Ninja Duel Monsters," Ninjadramon said. "They along with others will be coming lend us support. When they get here, I'll ask them to help you guys sneak into the Neo-Rajita realm."

"That'll definitely do us good," Valkyrie Mars smiled, nodding. "We can get by undetected in our Ninja Senshi forms."

"Let's hope so," Valkyrie Mercury said as she finished typing the e-mail. "Anyway, we should get a reply from them soon."

Just then, Ninjadramon and Herodramon turned as they sensed a presence behind them.

Gravekeeper's Assailant stopped, holding a bag over her right shoulder.

"Oh, Yasmin!" Valkyrie Moon called out as she walked over and approached the woman. "Where did you go?"

"I had to get my belongings before I depart," Assailant said, smiling. "It was part of the arrangement." She looked ahead as Sleipnir paced forward and greeted her with a bow. "Thank you. Out of anyone you chose as a messenger, I was honored to work with you."

"And you served your role well, Yasmin," Sleipnir said, letting Assailant pat his face. "It was you who assisted the Senshi to unlock my seal and restore what was taken away from them. So, are we ready?"

Assailant nodded, wearing a determined glare. "I am."

"Yasmin, we hope we'll see you again," Valkyrie Moon said, shaking Assailant's hands. "And go be reunited with the one you love."

Valkyrie Venus winked. "Go get him, girl!"

"Thank you all," Assailant declared whilst resting her hand on Sleipnir's forehead. Closing her eyes, she felt her body being consumed by a white, translucent light. Sleipnir focused, channeling his mystic energy and quickly forging a portal that directly led to the Assailant's destined location. "Farewell, everyone! Good luck in your battles, Sailor Senshi!" She waved and then jumped through the portal, which sent her to the location where Sleipnir sensed Atticus Rhodes' presence.

Once the portal sealed, Sleipnir closed his eyes and cried one happy tear.

"I hope she'll find him," Valkyrie Jupiter said.

"She'll be just fine. Rest assured, Senshi," Sleipnir proclaimed. "But, right now..."

"We have more pressing matters," Athenamon stated. "Senshi, lend us your support."

"We're in," Valkyrie Moon said.

The Miko Senshi nodded. "That and we get a good night's rest."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/Lobby Area/9:57 PM**_

After another stressful day, the Duelists took the time to relieve themselves in the lobby. Security was tightened to protect them from any potential Paradais Knight attacks. As soon as Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba returned, the group settled down and discussed what had happened in their absence. Yusei gathered intel from Chibi-Usa and the others, confirming everyone's suspicions that there was strange activity emanating from the Paradais building.

"That's what Karin said she saw," Yusei explained to everyone.

Joey shuddered. "Man, is that place haunted or something?"

"I doubt there's any ghost involved in this," Yugi asserted. "There's no doubt about it. The Rajita dimension is linked to that building."

"That explains why they've been able to perceive the Senshi so quickly," Lyn nodded. "Tyra called me and gave me the lowdown on these creeps."

"Man, I wish we could've been there to help!" Sam said.

Max asserted, clenching his fists. "Likewise, bro!"

"If what Karin says is true..." Mokuba stopped as Seto abruptly cut him off.

Seto added with an angry scowl. "That's more good reason for me to storm in there and give them a piece of my mind!"

"Hey, this is our fight, too!" Crow snapped.

"That's right. We're all in this together," Jaden spoke up. "That Jeremiah guy is going to be getting a visit for all of us."

"Yeah, what Jaden said!" Syrus cried out.

"You tell 'em, sarge!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz remarked.

"Gee, and here I thought I had a big ego," Jack mumbled, facing Seto's direction.

Atticus groaned as he sipped a soda can through a straw. Sitting next to him was Alexis, who looked at her brother biting into his straw.

"Straws aren't meant to be chewed on, silly," Alexis said, yanking the straw out of his can.

Atticus threw his head back and cried. "I'm just glad you're ok, sis!"

"Oh, brother..." She mumbled. "I'm ok, Atticus. How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

Shaking his head, Leo gawked at the older teen crying. "Gosh, he cries more than I do."

Luna sighed. "You're one to talk. You cry more than I do."

As Akiza turned, she caught bright light shooting out of a corner of the lobby. She sprang to her feet, getting everyone's attention as she pointed toward the direction of where the light died.

"Everyone! I just saw light over there!" Akiza called out.

Yusei rushed forward, stopping by Akiza's side. "What was it?"

"It was light. I don't know what it could be..."

"A Paradais Knight we just missed?" Jaden exclaimed. "Let's get him!"

"Wait!" Yugi called out directly as the other Duelists crowded behind him. "Show yourself!" He barked out to the source behind the light.

"How did we miss one?" Tristan said.

"You should've checked every room, genius," Chazz snidely remarked.

"Listen," Carly said as her ears picked up on footsteps. "Footsteps."

"Obviously," added Trudge.

Mina muttered. "Quiet."

As the footsteps drew near, the Duelists stood their ground and waited. The sounds came closer until a figure emerged from the corner. Everyone lowered their guards as Yasmin the Gravekeeper's Assailant walked out. She surveyed the lobby, throwing her bag to the floor. Her eyes scanned her surroundings whilst a big smile crept over her face.

"I'm... I'm back...?" She murmured.

Mokuba gawked at the auspicious sight of the Assailant. "Seto, that's a Duel Monster... isn't it?"

"Gravekeeper's Assailant," Seto replied.

"But, what it's doing here?" Lyn wondered. "Of course, there's probably still a lot of Duel Monsters on the loose. After all, with the satellite hijacked, all Duel Disks' holographic safeties were removed, allowing summoned monsters to become real."

"This one must be lost then," Tea said.

Yugi carefully approached the Assailant's direction. "And this one probably won't do us any harm."

"Hey..." Jaden's eyes widened as he recognized the Assailant, even from afar. "I've seen her. Can it be...?"

"You're right, Jay! It's that girl we met from that Gravekeeper's realm!" Syrus exclaimed.

Alexis gasped. "You're right!"

The Assailant was taken aback as her eyes fell on Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis. "Can it be...? Jaden Yuki!" She hurried toward Jaden and his two friends.

Hassleberry blinked. "Who's she?"

"You got me," Chazz said, befuddled.

"Wait, that Duel Monster knows them?" Leo's mouth dropped.

Crow scratched his head. "Looks like it."

As Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis crowded around Assailant, Atticus stood up and slowly approached them. Assailant pivoted her head as her eyes fell on Atticus, prompting her to walk toward him. Befuddled, Atticus looked up and down Assailant's figure, his eyes firmly locked onto hers.

"Atticus..."

"Whoa! Hold on... you know my brother?" Alexis exclaimed.

Jaden gasped, remembering the Assailant's last vague reference to 'the person.' "Tell the other person with the other half of the pendent that she is still alive. Right then... Atticus!"

"Y-Yasmin?" Atticus gasped, baffled at the sight of the one he hasn't seen for the longest time. "You're... back?"

Throwing her arms around Atticus, Yasmin smiled with teary eyes. Everyone else was bewildered at the scene of a Duel Monster hugging Alexis' brother.

"Wait? That loser has a girlfriend?" The scene of Atticus and Yasmin embracing one another shocked Chazz. He had no words to describe what was happening in front of him. _Who the heck is she? That lucky dog!_

"Gah, you mean... that guy has an affair with a Duel Monster?" Joey shouted.

Mokuba sighed. "Slow on the uptake, Joey."

"That guy's girlfriend is a Duel Monster?" Max's mouth dropped.

Sam added. "Sheesh, that's unheard. I mean its one thing to have a crush on a Duel Monster, but... this is ridiculous."

"Wow, this is shocking," Lyn watched the reunion between a long divided relationship.

"Indeed it is," Yugi stated.

"Could she have been in contact with Pegasus and his Staff of Apophis?' Tea wondered out loud.

Seto scoffed. "Who knows?"

"Yasmin, it's been such a long time," Atticus whispered, hugging the female Assailant. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"After taking on a daunting task, my reward was a ticket back home," Yasmin said, pulling herself off Atticus. "I'm happy to be back."

"We're glad to see you again, but you came at a bad time," Jaden said. "We've been dealing with some jerks calling themselves Paradais Knights."

"I see. Then, allow me to aid you all in anyway I can," Yasmin offered. "Since becoming a Duel Monster, I've been given power."

Yusei walked over to Yasmin. "Thanks, we appreciate it. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Just then, Lyn's cell went off as she quickly answered. "Hello?" Following a few seconds of exchange with the other line, the blue-haired woman's face lit up. "Guys! Tyra just called! I've got good news! They just got an e-mail from Usagi and the others! The Senshi have their powers back!"

"All right! I knew they could do it!" Joey hollered.

"I never doubted them once," Sam said.

Max nodded. "Yeah, same here."

"That's great news," Yugi acknowledged the news. "We'll have them back here in no time."

"That's not the gist of the situation," the blue-haired woman went on. "Tyra also told me the Senshi asked for Setsuna. They asked if they found her. Of course, we know Karin and the others found her, but that's just the thing... Setsuna's been acting strange and has been slipping out of contact with the group at Hikawa. Tyra spotted Setsuna speaking with Helena. She's suspecting some foul play involved."

"What...?" Joey blinked. "Ow, my head hurts."

"I know it sounds complicated, but Tyra's been telling me all this..."

"No, no, we're not calling her a liar," Yugi replied whilst stroking his chin. "That is strange. Has Tyra suspected Setsuna's out of character behavior?"

"She just told me to tell you guys," Lyn said.

Yusei frowned. "It's possible Paradais might've gotten to her, brainwashing her to do carry out their dirty work. But, that's just one theory."

"Or, that Setsuna isn't the real one," Yugi proclaimed. "Whatever the case might be, we're going to Hikawa Shrine first thing tomorrow. Everyone, let's get some rest."

Seto took a deep breath, sighing. "What a day..."

"I don't believe this. Things have just been hectic!" Lyn rubbed her face. "Tomorrow, we'll go to Hikawa, get to the bottom of this whole mess, and hit Paradais hard."

"Right, sis!" Max and Sam exclaimed.

"Wait until I tell you all everything I've been through," Yasmin said to Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Atticus.

Hassleberry stood on the sidelines, befuddled as ever. "I still don't know who she is."

"Heck, I still can't believe Alexis' dork of a brother has a girlfriend," Chazz grumbled. "All of people... him? With that chick?"

As Yusei walked forward, Jack and Crow approached him.

"Guys?"

"So, what do you make of this claim?" Crow asked his long time friend. "That the Time Guardian is working with the bad guys?"

"No, she wouldn't be working for them unless they brainwashed her," Yusei said. "Besides, Princess Serenity... she told us what kind of lady she was on our way here through the time stream."

Jack added with a frown. "But, how can we be sure? We never met this Setsuna. We don't know her as well as Princess Serenity does."

"I... I don't know," the lead Signer conceded. "I don't have all the answers, guys. Let's get some rest. We deserve that much."

"He's right," Akiza said, walking up behind Yusei. "Rest first and we'll be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Another long day, here we come," Carly sighed. "Man, and I still haven't gotten any leads on writing a good story! I'm 1000 years in the past... and I can't even get inspired to write a freaking story?"

From a corner of his eye, Trudge watched as Morpheous, Serenity, Duke, and Mai walk out from another lobby. The four had heard a commotion that suddenly ceased as everyone headed out to get rest.

"Trudge?" Mina whispered as she saw him glaring at Morpheous. "Let's go and get some sleep."

"Huh?" Trudge shook his head, bringing his mind back to reality. "Oh right..."

Mai looked around, noticing everyone leaving. "Did we miss something?"

"We heard commotion," Morpheous said.

"Nothing, except we have a new addition to our team," Yusei said. "We'll explain it in the morning."

"Right," Duke shrugged.

Serenity held onto Morpheous, who escorted her down the lobby. Trudge walked down the same direction, accompanying Mina.

"Yusei," Yugi walking up to the Signer. "If your theory is right, then..."

"Don't take my word for it. Your theory could be more weight than mine."

"We'll see for sure."

"Hey, guys! C'mon, we should get some sleep!" Jaden's voice echoed from across the lobby.

Yugi and Yusei exchanged nods as they followed everyone to the elevators.

"Let's call it night, too, Jack," Crow shrugged, yawning.

Jack scoffed as he walked alongside Yusei and Crow.

Tomorrow would bring another eventful day for the Duelists.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Rika: Here we are, girls. Myotismon's abandoned castle.

Izumi: It's our turn as we try to locate the next Valmarmon piece.

Kari: What's that?

Gatomon: Looks like Madoudramon's cronies found us.

LadyDevimon: Well, well, if it isn't the merry band of girlies?

Yolei: Oh great... Lady Devimon?

Hawkmon: Certainly not the welcoming committee we've been expecting.

KingEtemon: Hey, chickadees! The King's ready to rain on your parade!

Renamon: Ugh, just what we didn't need.

Palmon: That Rock 'n' Roll Elvis reject is back!

Yoshino: A puppet?

Puppetmon: That's Puppetmon, idiot!

Lilithmon: Here we are. Now, time to claim thy piece.

Mimi: Ugh, who's this fashion disaster?

Sora: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Team Girl Power's Entry! The Valmarmon Hunt Continues!**_

Rika and Izumi: Let's turn up the heat on these freaks, girls!

Jaarin: And it's about time to unveil my A-Hybrid form!

xxxxx

**A/N:** At last, the _**Orb of Minos Retrieval **_mini-arc concludes.

In any case, the Senshi kicked ass and took names. Their Valkyrie/Sailor powers are restored, and they're sporting Dai-Valkyrie Senshi forms! No doubt the Neo-Rajita are going to shift their focus intently on them.

Athenamon learns of the Royal Knights as one of their 'missions' becomes apparent to her.

I told you this chapter would have plenty of fighting. :D

Yes, I've now revealed a few notable Digimon-Duel Monster unified communities. The Dra-Warriors and the Amazons aren't the only ones. You'll be intrigued to see who the others are. And don't be surprised if there are Digimon-Duel Monster groups who are Rajita supporters. :x

Poor Lien is now in the Neo Spirit Detective's custody. Of course, Lien doesn't seem to mind. Will they trust Nagah's student, or not? You'll find out in a few chapters, but for now we shift gears to the rest of the Digiteams!

Next time, we get back with the Valmarmon hunt. Team Girl Power will be getting coverage in a two-parter.

Look forward to it!

Send a review when you're done and stay gold.


	24. Team Girl Power's Entry! Hunt Continues!

**A/N:** Ok, we shift gears from the Real World and Sailor Senshi's arcs... and we're right back to the Valmarmon Piece Hunt arc! We have Team Girl-Power and Team Lancer, both led by Rika and Henry respectively, to cover.

First up, Team Girl-Power. Enjoy more femme fatale action coming your way! ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 24

_**Team Girl-Power's Dynamic Entry! The Valmarmon Hunt Continues!**_

xxxxx

_**Eastern Digital Realm/3 Kilometers from Myotismon's Former Castle/9:45 PM**_

The Hunt for the Valmarmon pieces continued. Thus far, only Himura and his group have been able to secure the Eye of Valmarmon. Team Leader, unfortunately, fell short after Masaru and Kouki got into heated exchange that cost them the Claws.

One piece is in the enemy's hands. The other is within Team Lancer's possession.

Now, it was Team Girl-Power's turn, led by Rika Nonaka, warrior of Seiryuu.

Their daunting task was to secure the Wings of Valmarmon before the enemy digimon do. This was their chance to outmaneuver the enemy swiftly before they lose another piece. The question was whether or not their team dynamics will falter. One thing is for certain. Team Girl-Power can't afford to fail, no matter what the cost.

xxxxx

"Are we almost there yet?" Yolei cried out, her voice immediately resonated across the area they were situated. "I've lost track of time. How long have we been walking for?"

Palmon added. "A long time."

"I have to admit. My feet are starting to hurt," Mimi griped as she stopped to take a deep breath. "Lucky for me, I'm not wearing any high heels." She looked forward as Rika, Izumi, Sora, and Yoshino were ahead of the group. "How are they still able to go?"

As the four girls stood together, they waited for to take a brief rest after a few hours of endless walking. Rika sat down on rock, folding her arms while waiting with Renamon standing by her side. This gave Izumi plenty of time to scour around the area they were currently positioned in. Sora and Biyomon (S) left to gather food for everyone. Yoshino pulled out her Digivice iC, sending an e-mail to her friends to update them on their progress.

Kari stood up, catching her breath. "We can't waste our time here. We have to get going."

Gatomon nodded. "She's right. There's not a cat's life to lose."

"Just give us a few more minutes," the purple-haired young woman panted, sipping a water bottle. After she finished, Yolei shared it with Hawkmon, letting him gave a few sips. "It's been an endless walk."

"It does seem like Gennai teleported us too far from Myotismon's castle..." Palmon added.

Jeri recalled as she chimed in. "Wait, wasn't Myotismon's castle destroyed when you Digi-Destined went back to the real world?"

"Yeah, I do remember that," Jaarin pointed out. "So, the castle wouldn't be there anymore."

"No, Gennai did say it was rebuilt quite recently," Sora spoke out as she and Biyomon (S) returned with a handful of fruits in their arms. "By who? We don't know."

"But, we do know someone has occupied the rebuilt castle," Biyomon (S) added. "It could be that Mao King. What's her name?"

"Lilithmon, but I don't think it's her," Rika interjected as she stood up facing everyone. "Gennai mentioned a guardian who's safeguarding the Valmarmon piece there."

"So, I suspect this guardian might have been dealing with Lilithmon for quite some time," Felinismon said.

"Could be," Izumi asserted. "This guardian probably knows we're here and is waiting."

"Sure, but we won't know for sure until we get there," Nanami said. "Gennai mentioned a castle, but we haven't even seen one yet!"

Suddenly, Renamon spotted a tall, castle-like structure from the corner of her eye. She whirled around and narrowed her eyes, noticing the structure before her very own eyes. It didn't take long for the other digimon to note the castle as they faced Renamon.

"Everyone, look to your right," Renamon advised the girls. "Beyond the two tallest trees, you'll see it."

"I see it!" Biyomon (S) exclaimed as she excitedly flapped her wings. "The castle is just dead ahead!"

"What? How could we have missed that?" Izumi exclaimed. "I just looked at that direction... a minute ago!"

"You mean to say... you didn't see anything there?" inquired Sora, who looked at the castle's direction with a befuddled look.

Lalamon squeaked, making everyone turning their attention toward her. "That's right. I didn't see anything there. You don't suppose that castle is a hologram?"

"We won't know until we find out," Rika affirmed, pivoting her view toward Renamon. "Well, Renamon? Want to check this out?"

"Yes, it's imperative that we go and investigate," Renamon replied.

"Most importantly, the Valmarmon piece is there waiting for us," Yoshino mentioned. "And let's get on that subject you guys."

"We just got Himura's status report on the Eye of Valmarmon they secured," the Warrior of Seiryuu reminded the group of that vital and additional verification regarding when one tries to touch a Valmarmon piece, one becomes possessed. Himura was a witness to a digimon transforming into a mutant called ValEyemon. He's giving us the heads-up and telling us to be very cautious."

"I can't believe Granasmon and Huanglongmon didn't tell us this," Sora said.

"But, the guardians of the pieces were quick to warn them," Kari stated. "So, I suspect we'll meet a guardian who's looking after the Wings."

"In any case, we know that we have to be careful when securing the piece," the yellow vulpine affirmed. "It's safe to say that none of us digimon should pick up the piece, or risk becoming a possessed Valmarmon puppet."

"So, that leaves us humans to take it?" Nanami inquired.

"We'll figure this out once we get to the castle, but we don't have a moment to spare. Renamon, ready?"

"I am, Rika."

"Right, guys! We can't miss out on this opportunity!" Jaarin exclaimed. "Let's get off our rears, girls!"

"So far, only Takato's group has failed to secure their piece. Himura's group succeeded," Jeri said. "It's up to us to beat the enemies to the next piece."

"It's a tie. So, let's one-up the baddies who're after the Wings," Felinismon replied. "This a race we have to win."

"All right, break's over, guys," the Digimon Queen announced, raising her tone and letting everyone know who was in charge. "Next stop..." She pivoted around, pointing directly at the castle two miles from where they stood. "...Myotismon's old castle!" Closing her eyes, Seiryuu briefly communicated with her vessel.

_"You're doing well, Rika. But, we must press forward. You must secure the piece before the enemy do."_

_Trust me. With me leading this group, I guarantee there won't be ANY failures!_ The female Tamer furrowed her brows, biting her bottom lip feverishly. _I still can't believe Takato's team failed to take the Claws. _"We'll make up for both lost time and losing a piece." She turned around as Renamon followed her, leading to everyone else to tag along behind them. "Renamon, no matter what... we will secure the Claws."

"Right," Renamon affirmed.

xxxxx

Far off from where Team Girl-Power was heading, the group led by LadyDevimon and General Scorpionus were on standby while a few Flymon returned to give them an update situation on the all-girls' team. Pleased with the report, LadyDevimon eagerly was ready to mount her next maneuver.

"So, are we all set?" LadyDevimon asked, shifting her view toward each group member. She wore a sly and sinister grin, getting overly enthused with heading toward the castle and securing the piece. "We've waited too long. Those girlies are heading over to the castle as we speak."

General Scorpionus quickly added. "Yes, but should we be concerned with dealing with the Mao King of this realm?"

"Lilithmon? No matter. She may be a Mao King and a Demon Lord, but she won't be an issue," LadyDevimon said. "In fact, I believe we can make an arrangement with her."

Sitting on a rock, Puppetmon rebuked. "Pfft, like she'll follow along with us. How are ya gonna convince her?"

"Quite easy. You see... Lilithmon would be me if I were to become a mega digimon," LadyDevimon firmly pointed out, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm really good at negotiating. We'd agree that our common enemy are those digi-brats."

"So, you say, but we'll need to confront her," General Scorpionus clarified. "According from word of mouth, she's closing in toward the castle. Let's tread carefully since this area is a part of her domain."

LadyDevimon chuckled. "Yes, yes, that's about right. Now, Puppetmon, my dear... go and bring MizuSeiryumon here. Tell him the Warrior of Seiryuu is heading to our next destination."

"Will do," the former Dark Master acknowledged Demon's mistress' order and headed into the cave behind him. "Yesh, why did he have to hide in the dark?"

Shifting her eyes toward the dark fortress in the distance, LadyDevimon snickered devilishly. "Yes, all goes well, then those girls don't stand a chance. The Claws of Valmarmon will be ours for the taking!" She hollered, her malicious laughter filled the air as flocks of birds flew out of trees in large numbers.

Meanwhile, as Puppetmon paced through the dark cavern, he shuddered as drips of slime fell on his face. He blinked for a second as a figure swiftly rushed by past him. He whirled around and watched an armored figure dashing through the mouth of the cavern.

"Sheesh, you scared me!" Puppetmon shouted toward the figure. "Stupid MizuSeiryumon. Who does he think he is?"

As the Demon Beast warrior stopped running, he stopped as LadyDevimon and Scorpionus turned to acknowledge him. Concealed himself under a tattered, brown cloak, MizuSeiryumon faced the two group leaders while his eyes glowed profusely bright and green. KingEtemon came running out of the forest, waving off a bunch of flies that buzzed around his head. As he shooed away the flies, KingEtemon noticed MizuSeiryumon was out of the cavern and ready to depart.

"Done playing around, King?" Scorpionus sighed.

KingEtemon barked. "Those stupid, dan-nabit flies wouldn't leave me alone! Why is royalty being dragged out in the middle of this dump?"

"Do pipe down," LadyDevimon scoffed, irked by KingEtemon's boisterous whining. "Anyhow, we're getting to depart. Are we ready?"

MizuSeiryumon acknowledged. "Yes, we are. And I'm ready to engage the false Warrior of Seiryuu."

"You'll get your chance to face Rika Nonaka," Scorpionus reassured the Demon Beast, turning around. "It's time. Let us go and claim the Wings of Valmarmon."

xxxxx

_**Outside Myotismon's Former Castle/10:10 PM**_

After a two-mile hike through a passage, Rika and the girls arrived at their destination. They were in awe at the structure that was rebuilt from complete ruins following the Digi-Destined's departure to stop Myotismon. Sora, Biyomon (S), Mimi, and Palmon, in particular, were reminded of the castle they entered, which contained the passage between the Digital and Real Worlds.

Rika put her hand on the castle, confirming it's solidified structure. "Definitely not an illusion. I can still touch it."

Suddenly, the castle vanished before everyone's eyes... as it quickly reappeared.

"Uh? Can anyone explain that?" Palmon exclaimed.

Felinismon analyzed the castle. "Seems someone's jerking us around."

"I'm drawing a blank here," Jeri said, befuddled by what she was seeing.

"Someone probably knows we're already here and they're doing this to scare us away?" wondered Izumi.

Renamon scoffed. "Well, it's not deterring me. What about you, Rika?"

"Likewise, we're busting our way in," Rika said as she walked across the castle's drawbridge.

"Let's go, guys," Jaarin said as she walked up next after Rika and Renamon.

Kari nodded as she smiled confidently. "Right!" She ran up with Gatomon running alongside her.

"Hold up, Kari!" Sora and Mimi called out, running behind the Child of Light.

Once all the girls passed the drawbridge, they arrived at the front entrance. There they found a stairway leading to a door that was five stories high. They hastily raced up the stairs, leading them to the entrance into the mysterious castle. Rika and Renamon were the first ones to reach the entrance as they waited for the other girls to come up the stairs. As Team Girl-Power was huddled together, Rika knocked the door…

…which creaked open much to her surprise. Renamon pushed the door open, letting her and Rika through.

"Huh. Seems someone is expecting us to come," the Digimon Queen surveyed the inside entrance. Her violet eyes noticed a long passage as torches hanging on the walls lit up in a horizontal pattern. "Renamon, what do you make of this?"

Renamon scanned the hallway. "We move ahead."

"Sheesh, this place is just as creepy as I remember it," Mimi shuddered, rubbing her arms while Palmon did the same.

"Let's get serious, guys. We can't let this spook us," Izumi said, firming her resolve. Though, even the tough blonde couldn't help feel some dread entering unfamiliar vicinity.

"Ok, everyone. Stay close together," Sora advised the group. "This is one place you don't want to afford getting lost in."

Biyomon (S) concurred with her partner. "Sora and I can speak from experience alone."

"Well, who knows? Maybe the guardian completely revamped this whole place," Mimi shrugged. "Though, that's just my hopeful wish."

Jaarin crossed along through the hallway while carefully eyeing the walls. Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami did about the same.

"No, I suspect the guardian here revamped the place," Gatomon added. "After all, I did serve Myotismon before and I knew where to go."

"That's right," Kari gasped. "So, what are our chances the castle is not the same as it once was?"

"Pretty good," the white feline replied as her blue eyes tried to familiarize herself with the hallways. "I bet my nine lives on it. But, on the downside, if the castle's changed, then I won't be too familiar with the new structures. These walls..."

"What about them?" asked the curious brunette.

Gatomon raised her right brow, scratching her chin. "I don't remember these walls being here. Believe me when I say it."

"What's the deal back there?" Jeri inquired, overhearing Kari and Gatomon's brief exchange. "Gatomon, I remember from the show you were serving Myotismon in that castle. This is the same one, right?"

"Rebuilt after it was ruined, but this guardian definitely did a lot of renovating," the white feline promptly stated.

Felinismon folded her arms as she walked along Jeri's side. "Hmmm, interesting."

"What's interesting, Felinismon?"

"Jeri, this hallway seems endless, or maybe it's just my eyes playing tricks on me," the tall, dress-garbed feline's keen eyes perceived the peculiar corridor that they were crossing through. "We just keep going and going."

"Well, the castle itself looked pretty big from the outside," added Yoshino as she paced down the corridor with Lalamon hanging behind her.

After what seemed like endless hours, the girls were starting to get winded as the halls continued stretching on and on. They noticed there wasn't an end to the tunnel they were crossing and stopped. Renamon, Felinismon, and Gatomon, being the most analytical of the digimon, scanned their surroundings. The walls looked the same. The lit torches stayed in the same positions on the walls. Mimi fell to her knees, catching her breath as Jeri and Kari were becoming restless.

"This is getting ridiculous. Are you sure we aren't lost?" Mimi cried out, wailing her arms over her head.

"These walls haven't changed a bit," Felinismon noted.

Renamon studied the lit torches, putting her hands against the left wall. "And these torches are in the same exact spot as they were."

"Yeah, I definitely don't remember seeing anything like this in the old castle," Gatomon added.

"Then, how are we supposed to get out of here?" wondered Sora.

Suddenly, beams of light shot out of the ceiling as the lights illuminated the near dim hallway. A spotlight was lit over the girls, who all shielded their eyes from the bright lights. An alarm quickly sounded off, catching Team Girl-Power by surprise.

"What's happening?" Palmon cried.

"Looks like someone really is watching us and they want us to know," Jaarin frantically looked around. "But, where's this guardian hiding?"

"Ok! Enough games!" Rika roared out, demanding the guardian to step out of hiding. "Show yourself!"

Right on cute, the floors under them crumbled as the girls and their digimon fell into a dark pit into oblivion. The girls' screams echoed out in unison as the aerial and most agile digimon tried catching their partners. The darkness surrounding them pulled them in into a hole, sending them into unknown territory that was away from the halls.

Where they were heading, there was no possible way out.

They fell and fell.

And fell until they saw nothing but pitch darkness.

xxxxx

After what seemed like hours, one of the girls awoken as light penetrated through the pitch darkness. Rika slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she clarified her vision. The first thing that came into her view was Renamon's vulpine face hanging over her.

"...Rika? Are you okay?"

"Uhhh..." The Tamer moaned as she saw Renamon checking over her. "Renamon?"

"Thank goodness, you're awake."

"We're not... dead... are we?"

"No, I can tell you that much."

Rika slowly raised her head, rubbing the back of her head. "Ow, good. Last thing I need is to die... and right when we have to find that Valmarmon piece." Rubbing her eyes, the redhead got a clearer view of her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"About time you woke up!" Izumi's voice rang out behind Rika.

The Digimon Queen whirled around as Izumi, Jeri, and Jaarin were standing behind her.

"You guys... where are the others?"

"Over there near the giant water fountain," Jeri answered as she turned and pointed Rika toward a large water fountain situated in what appeared to be a shrine with water spilling from bamboo pipes sticking out of the ceiling.

Standing up, Rika looked at the beautiful scenery in awe. She noticed Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, Yoshino, and Nanami were standing in front of the water fountain, catching water shooting out like a geyser in front of them. Luckily, the water wasn't boiling hot as it exploded and nearly drenched the girls completely. The digimon were seen examining the shrine near the fountain.

"Are we still in the castle?" An awestruck Rika wondered, her eyes were fixated on the scenery.

"Looks like we are, because these walls are still made out of that stone," Jaarin promptly stated. "But, it looks like Gatomon was right. This guardian REALLY took renovation to a whole new level. It's nothing like the scary and dark place Myotismon's castle is supposed to be."

Izumi concurred. "I'll say. It's beautiful in here." Her face lit with a bright smile as she knelt over and picked up what looked like a golden coin. "But, I wonder. Could this be the guardian's sanctuary?"

"Obviously, but I don't see him or her here," Jeri said.

Felinismon sprang off a rock as she scoured around the area. "Hmmm, I'm not picking up any dark vibes, but I am feeling a strong presence. It's closing in near us."

"Are you sure, Felinismon?" asked the female Victory Tamer.

Soon, Renamon and Gatomon were next to pick on a presence nearing their location. As their eyes lit up, they turned their heads and abruptly caused everyone to alternate their attention toward tunnel ahead of them. The girls gathered together as their digimon were on guard, facing the tunnel's mouth.

"What's going on?" The Digi-Destined of Love asked.

"There might be something coming this way," Biyomon (S) answered.

"I can barely make out what it is, but it's coming," Palmon stated.

Mimi gasped. "I hope it isn't some bad digimon. That's the last thing we need."

"I doubt that. I think the guardian is coming here," said Yoshino.

Yolei gulped, slightly backing off. "Is this guardian looking to fight us? That's the last thing we need."

"I'll protect you, Yolei!" Hawkmon valiantly hovered in front of his partner.

"No, I don't see why the guardian would want to fight us," Gatomon proclaimed.

Kari added. "Yeah, good point."

Jumping out to the forefront, Rika, Izumi, Jeri, and Jaarin joined Renamon and Felinismon. The four girls pulled out their D-Arks/D-Scanners, readying themselves for what could spill out into an all-out fight. Sora, Mimi, and Kari pulled out their Digivices, letting Biyomon (S), Palmon, and Gatomon get ready for the forthcoming attack. Yoshino nodded to Lalamon as she held her Digivice iC. Nanami stood her ground, holding her digivice in hand.

Suddenly, a big gust of air abruptly expelled out of the tunnel mouth and nearly knocked the whole group back. The digimon watched as numerous shadowed figures sprang forward, leaping over them. The girls whirled around as they spotted four figures. The four were divided into pairs: two different digimon for each pair. On the right, the other two were monkeys garbed in tribal gear and wearing giant tribal masks; each one held giant red boomerangs - which they called their own 'Spirit Boomerangs.' On the left were tall, reptilian humanoid digimon wearing American tribal garb; both of them carried a giant sword and blades.

"Intruders!" The masked primates howled, swinging the boomerangs around as they wailed.

"You have entered our lordship's lair!" The reptilian humanoids roared, standing in defensive fighting stances. "Minervamon doesn't take kindly to interlopers!"

"There's four of them," Izumi noted, gripping her D-Scanner.

"Yeah, and all of us," Jeri said.

Sora nodded. "We can take them. Ready, Biyomon?"

"I'm on it!" Biyomon (S) chirped.

"Renamon, let's get ready to walk all over them," Rika said, holding her D-Ark as a mystical blue aura encircled the redhead. "Seiryuu's ready for a fight."

"And so am I," Renamon said, facing the four digimon.

"Hold it, everyone!" Mimi exclaimed. "Should we even be fighting them?"

"They want to fight us, so why not?" Palmon snorted.

"OK! THAT'S FAR ENOUGH, YOSE GUYS!" A boisterous, child-like voice emanated from the tunnel. "NO FIGHTING IN MY DOMAIN!"

Overhearing the loud voice calming down the mood, everyone attentively turned and faced the tunnel. Team Girl-Power, their digimon, and the four guards heard footsteps treading closer towards them. As the footsteps drew near, the four digimon fell to their knees and lowered their heads, bowing to who is quite possibly the castle's guardian.

Team Girl-Power's eyes widened in disbelief as the guardian stepped forward.

From out of the tunnel, the guardian identified as Minervamon revealed herself to her spectators. Her lithe humanoid body was covered with sections of snake-themed body armor. Concealing her head and the upper-section of her head was a snake's head with a pair of white wings protruding at the back. Two long braided blue hair hung by her sides with more blue hair revealed underneath the snakehead. Her forearms, shoulders and upper chest covered with snake armor. The warrior's hands were hidden underneath black gloves. A brown flowing skirt went down from the waist to her feet. The feet were hidden inside large, red shoes. Minervamon was equipped with two weapons. In her right hand was a golden shield. She held a massive, heavy weighted sword - which was ten times larger and heavier than her own body - in her right hand.

"Tha-that's the guardian?" A baffled Yoshino's mouth dropped.

Lalamon blinked. "Not quite what I expected."

"Really... now?" Yolei did a double take. "That's the guardian?"

"Seems to be, Yolei," Hawkmon said.

"Hey, don't mock Lord Minervamon!" One of the masked primates howled.

One of the reptilian humanoid digimon addressed to the guardian. "Please, Lord Minervamon, forgive these intruder's disparaging remarks!"

"Oh, pipe down, Sepikmon and Dinohyumon!" The guardian cried out in a child-like tone as she sprang forward and landed ten feet from where Team Girl-Power faced her, all of them wore blank and awkward expressions. "Ah, you're the ones Apollomon and Dianamon told me about! Your the group sent here by Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon, ain't yas?" She walked toward Rika and Renamon first, poking her head out and staring at them nonchalantly. "Erm? So, are you two the group leaders?"

Rika muttered to Renamon. "You sure she's the guardian?"

"So, these digimon colleagues of hers claim," Renamon turned her eyes away. "The guardian we were told to meet is named Minervamon."

"I find it hard to believe you're the one put in charge of safeguarding the Wings of Valmarmon," the outspoken Yolei addressed to the Olympian digimon. "I mean, you sound like a child."

"What's so hard to believe? I'm one of the Olympus Twelve and was put here by Lord Granasmon to look after the piece!" Minervamon blurted out, shooting her mouth off toward Yolei. "Besides, didn't they tell you to never judge a book by its cover?"

"Well, of course..." Hawkmon said.

"I'm the perfect textbook example! You see, I might be the youngest Olympus Twelve member, but none of yas shouldn't underestimate the power I wield!" Minervamon boasted heavily, striking a pose as she slammed her sword into the ground. "Well, you don't believe me? You wanna fight to test me out?"

"We didn't come here to fight!" Izumi retorted. "We came here so you can take us to the Valmarmon piece."

"Look, we're on a really tight schedule. One our of teams lost the piece and another barely gained a hold of one," Sora explained the progress of the Valmarmon piece hunt to the young Olympian digimon.

Yoshino quickly added, picking up where Sora left off. "And on top of that, a group of enemy digimon will probably be coming here soon. They've been sent by Madoudramon to collect the Wings!"

"And there's the concern with the Mao King of this realm," Nanami said.

"That nasty witch Lilithmon? Yeah, I know. She and I have crossed paths a lot lately," the Olympian digimon admitted. "She's a tough customer. You have no idea how many times I've had to protect this castle from her!"

"Then, she must be close by!" Jeri exclaimed.

Rika scowled as she walked up to Minervamon. "Look, we don't have time. Take us to the piece before Lilithmon and Madoudramon's crew arrive here!"

"Please, for the sake of this realm and all other Digital Worlds," Renamon said, slightly bowing her head. "You understand the consequences of what will happen if all seven pieces are put together."

"The Dark God digimon will be revived," Jaarin dreaded that worst possible outcome.

Stepping back from Rika's fiery advancement, Minervamon jumped back and sighed. "I get it. Anyway, my colleagues, Apollomon and Dianamon, said that you'd come here soon. I'm sorry for keeping my quarters a secret, but I've had to take a lot of precautions with Lilithmon rearing her ugly face more often than she used to."

"It's ok. As long as we found you," Palmon said.

"So, where are the Wings of Valmarmon?" Kari asked.

Minervamon's face lit up as the jubilant Olympian pointed to the tunnel behind her. "Just follow me and I'll take you all there." She alternated her view to her four colleagues behind Team Girl-Power. "Sepikmon and Dinohyumon, I ask you to safeguard this area while I'm gone. Alert all guards scouring through the castle halls to prepare for the enemy."

"Yes, Lord Minervamon!" The four digimon shouted in unison as they scurried off through other tunnel mouths situated around the chamber walls.

With that, Minervamon wasted no time and slowly walked into the tunnel.

"You girls better hurry if you want to get to the piece!" The young guardian giggled as her voice echoed out of the tunnel. "Just a fair warning, you want to stay close to me as possible, or you might end up getting lost! There are a lot of passages to go through!"

Team Girl-Power each faced one another as they came to terms and entered the tunnel. As they caught up with Minervamon, the group huddled close together as the Olympian digimon led them down the path leading to the Wings. As they scoured a little further down, the ceiling's lights lit up and brightened the dark tunnels, making it easier for Team Girl-Power to follow Minervamon.

"See? That should make things easier," Minervamon wore a big grin as she walked through a tunnel.

Gatomon spoke up, addressing to the young guardian. "Tell me. Were you the one to revamp this palace?"

"Yep, I've had the best architects rebuild it to my liking. Myotismon's old gothic style just wasn't up to par with my tastes."

"But, the outside of the palace hasn't changed," Mimi pointed out. "It still looks so creepy and spooky."

"Yeah, that... I kept the outside the same to ward off trespassers, but Lilithmon just keeps trying to claim this palace. She and I have been fighting over this territory for a long time."

"You've actually held your own against a Mao King, whose a Demon Lord?" A baffled Biyomon (S) screeched.

Minervamon modestly chuckled. "Well, not exactly. She'd kick my sorry butt, but I've had friends help me drive her away. Besides, I always use my head when I'm fighting a freak show like that nasty witch!" She wildly swung her sword around, nearly taking off Rika and Renamon's heads off as they sprang back.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Rika snapped.

"Oh, sorries. I didn't see you..."

"We were behind you," Renamon scoffed.

"Right, right, well, like I was saying. All I need is just one _Olympia Slash_!" Minervamon rambled on, jumping forward while delivering a forward slash. "And a little _Madness Merry-go-round_, and I'm sending that witch sailing into the air! Lilithmon won't know what hit her!" She boasted, laughing like a complete nutcase who just lost her nerve.

Team Girl-Power did a double take as Minervamon marched on ahead.

"Can you believe anything she's saying?" Izumi whispered to Jaarin.

Henry's older sister sighed. "I don't even want to know."

"Well, if she's as strong as she says, then we can take her word for it," Jeri suggested.

Felinismon groaned. "Easy for you to say. Why don't you try probing her mind, Jeri?"

"No, because I haven't asked permission."

"Pretend she's an enemy and pull something out her head."

"No, that would be rude of me."

"C'mon, it's not like her mind isn't completely there anyway," Yolei snickered, slightly elbowing Jeri's side. "She might be a guardian, but she's an airhead."

Hawkmon wondered out loud. "Makes me wonder why Lord Huanglongmon and Lord Granasmon would entrust her with the Wings."

"We'll never know, I guess," Sora said.

"Hey! What are ya'll blabbering on about back there?" Minervamon's ears perked, eavesdropping on Team Girl-Powers' conversation. Her face contorted with sneaky suspicion while narrowing her eyes. "C'mon, and ya'll said for us to waste anymore time."

This promptly silenced Team Girl-Power, particularly the ones who were talking.

"Minervamon, how far until we get to the piece?" A slightly perturbed Rika inquired as she and Renamon were behind the Olympian digimon.

"Just a little ways to go. Keep following my direction and I warn you... don't any of you get lost."

Meticulously scanning the walls, Izumi studied her surroundings. "Right, just lead the way."

Team Girl-Power and Minervamon pressed forward, passing through two corridors that ultimately lead them into a three-tunnel chamber. As this was going on, the enemy digimon were closing in toward the castle.

xxxxx

In no time flat, LadyDevimon and General Scorpionus already stormed the castle's entrance. Puppetmon, KingEtemon, MizuSeiryumon, and a band of hired digimon mercenaries struck down Minervamon's guards. They forced one of the guards to entail them about Team Girl-Powers' whereabouts and where the Wings of Valmarmon was located.

Putting her down over a Knightmon's back, LadyDevimon wore a sinister grin. "See how easy it is for you to tell us? Now, you've made our job that much easier." Lifting her left hand, she curved her fist around as it turned into a spinning blade. "Of course, you should know better. Never trust a mistress of darkness." With that, she swiftly brought her hand blade down and pierced through the Knightmon's back, delivering a killing blow that deleted him. She raised her hand, licking her fingers like sweet nectar. "Mmmm, not a dash of blood. Oh well."

"LadyDevimon, we should storm the castle entrance," Scorpionus suggested as he pointed toward the stairway the girls used earlier. "Now, we know where we'll find them."

"Yes, then its time we head out," Demon's mistress acknowledged. "There's no time to lose! Head forth and tear through the doors!"

The dark digimon roared out in unison as LadyDevimon and General Scorpionus led the charge.

xxxxx

"Lady Lilithmon!" One of the Mako King's subjects called to her. It was a MetalTyrannomon, who charged through a forest and stopped as he saw a large, feminine figure levitating over the canopy. He knelt over, bowing his head whilst addressing to his superior. "I have a status report."

"Confirm."

"The Chosen and their digimon are inside Minervamon's castle. They're going after the Claws as we suspect they would. But, there's another pressing matter..."

"Madoudramon's selected group, led by LadyDevimon and General Scorpionus?"

"Yes, my lady."

The evil seductress wore a guile smile as she descended to meet MetalTyrannomon face to face. Standing in front of MetalTyrannomon was a pale-skinned digimon who resembled a beautiful, gothic woman with an irresistible aura, enough to draw the most desirable men toward her. Her figure was hidden behind a low-cut black dress, which prominently displayed her ample cleavage, with purple sleeves. The Demon Lord of Lust's hair is tied up in a tight knot at the top whilst long strands of loose hair dangled over her face. Atop of her hair knot is a golden head ornament. Protruding out of her back are small bat's wings while another pair of longer wings extended vertically outward around her waist. She kept her right arm concealed behind her dress as her left hand had nails painted black. Her feet, complete with sharp, purple pedicures that jutted out like talons, fit comfortably black leather footwear. She puckered her purple lips, giving a seductive smile as bats swarmed around her.

"Excellent, we're moving ahead to the castle," Lilithmon ordered, slightly pivoting her head as three figures behind her emerged. Without giving them a glance, she identifying her three subordinates by their names. "Lamiamon, Astamon, and BlackDeathmon..."

The first figure, Lamiamon, resembled a centaur, but a feline version of one. Her body was that of a young woman in her 20's and the lower half of a black leopard. She wore long, pointed ears like an elf's. She wore low-cut, black armor, which also displayed her ample cleavage, and wore a pair of black gloves. Her crimson eyes glowed with lust.

The second figure, Astamon, resembled a demonic man wearing a blue, striped Italian Armani suit with a red shirt underneath. Over the suit, he wore a white and red robe with spikes jutting around the shoulders. A large pair of black-and-purple demonic wings jutted outward. His face was concealed behind a black mask resembling Belphemon with two horns protruding out of his cranium. Tufts of white, long hair descended from the back end and sides of his mask. He walked in large, black shoes with three spikes jutting out in front. He carried a large, black Tommy gun whilst wearing a wicked smile, holding a deck of cards in his right hand.

The third figure, BlackDeathmon, was a short, stocky demon with a single, yellow eye surveying his surroundings. He wore a brown piece of armor, shielding his head that resembled a helmet with two horns jutting out backward. A giant pair of red wings extended out his back.

"Are we all set?' Lilithmon inquired, folding her left arm over his well-endowed chest as she smiled seductively.

Lamiamon answered, bowing. "Yes, my lady."

Astamon's wicked smile widened, snickering. "We get to finally kill those brats?"

"We're ready, Lady Lilithmon," answered BlackDeathmon in a deep, gruff voice.

Turning around, the Demon Lord of Lust faced the castle in the background. "Let us take the Wings of Valmarmon, my followers. This time... that brat Minervamon will fall and the Chosen will meet their end."

xxxxx

_**Myotismon's Former Castle/Underground Tunnels/10:25 PM**_

As they scoured through tunnel after tunnel, Minervamon led Team Girl-Power into the underground levels beneath the castle. Keeping up pace with the guardian, the girls and their digimon kept up as long as they could. With so much at stake, they couldn't afford to take any breaks or risk losing precious time before the enemy advances on their location.

After another fifteen or so minutes, Minervamon came to a halt as she and the group arrived at a dead end. Minervamon walked forward, placing her hand against the wall. Rika and Renamon meticulously examined the wall, noticing a lever near their feet. Before Rika reached over to touch it, Minervamon promptly stopped her.

"Eh-eh, that lever is triggered to spring a trap," Minervamon warned the Tamer. "That's not the way to open this wall."

"You led us to a dead end," an irked Yolei expressed irritation, tapping her feet out of anxiety. "How do we know you aren't lost?"

"Hey, pipe down," Rika snapped, turning around as she glared at Yolei. "How about stop complaining for once?"

"Why should I? How do we know this so-called guardian knows where she's taking us?" The purple-haired young adult scoffed, walking forward as she kicked the wall. "Ugh! We don't have time for this!"

"Yolei! Calm down!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again... Yolei, please, I implore you..." Hawkmon tried to console his partner, speaking in his usual gentlemanly manner.

As Rika advanced on Yolei, Izumi and Jaarin pulled the redhead back.

"Easy, Rika," Izumi said.

Jaarin turned toward Yolei. "Look, we shouldn't be arguing over this. We have an important mission to complete."

"I would take it seriously if this brat here knew where exactly she's taking us," Yolei growled, shooting a dirty glare at Minervamon. "Well? If she knows that lever is designated to spring a trap, then we're at the wrong place."

Minervamon pressed her hand on the wall, dusting off dirt off a brick. She pushed it inward, revealing another level. She pulled it, causing the wall to shift a part. Team Girl-Power watched in awe at what they saw before their eyes behind the wall. In front of them was a beautiful scene of a temple surrounded with lush green forests and stone obelisks forming two linear paths leading toward the temple, which resembled a snake's mouth. Team Girl-Power stepped forward, still awestruck by the new vicinity they've stumbled upon. A giddy Minervamon bounced right in front of the group, proudly showing off the sacred temple.

"Sooooo, what do ya'll think? I've connected the castle to this here temple!" The guardian smiled ever so proudly. "Cool, huh?"

Team Girl-Power had no words to describe what stood in front of them.

"Well? Nothing?" Minervamon blinked.

Kari spoke up. "Incredible! Isn't it beautiful, Gatomon?"

"It's a huge improvement," Gatomon nodded. "I don't think ol' fang face would know to connect his castle to a temple this far out."

"Yep! I made it so we moved the Wings from its underground location to this temple," Minervamon said. "Of course, I had to seal it with one of my spells and move it there."

Sora stared at the temple far ahead. "But, this temple seems so open. Aren't you worried?"

"It's not only out open, but it's an easy target for enemy digimon," Biyomon (S) said.

"Not as long as I have the force field dome in place."

"What force field?" wondered Nanami as she look up, surveying the skies but saw nothing. She blinked in puzzlement whilst scratching her head.

Mimi, too, looked up at befuddlement. "That's exactly what I had on my mind. Like, where's this force field?"

Felinismon chuckled as her cat's eyes quickly located what looked like a reinforced barrier, which was outlined red over a two-kilometer radius. She attentively turned toward Renamon and Gatomon, both of whom noticed the invisible construct surrounding the area.

"I see three of you are catching on," Minervamon chuckled.

"She's right. There's a barrier that encompasses these perimeters," Renamon quickly confirmed.

Rika narrowed her eyes, looking upward as she put on her shades. "Then, that should keep the enemy from getting in here."

"So, we can get the piece without any interruptions," Sora proclaimed.

"Well? What are we waiting for then?" Yolei hollered as she raced on ahead. "C'mon! We don't have a moment's to spare!"

"Damn, that girl is fired up," Yoshino gawked at the older girl's fiery demeanor. "And how old is she?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen Yolei act like this," Hawkmon sighed in defeat.

Kari raced off after Yolei. "Hold it, Yolei!"

"Argh, it's just like that time when she was in a hurry to enter the Digimon Emperor's base!" Gatomon exclaimed, slapping her own forehead. "Wait, you two!"

"Yolei, wait up, dear!" Hawkmon frantically called to his partner, madly flapping his wings while catching up.

The rest of Team Girl-Power groaned as they watched Yolei dashing like mad.

"Hey! She's fun! Wait, up!" Minervamon cried out, laughing as she dashed after the two Digi-Destined and their digimon. "You can't go in there without a guide!"

Izumi sank her head, groaning. "Sheesh, someone's acting immaturely."

"And she's supposed to be my senior," Rika scowled as she stormed ahead with Renamon. "C'mon, guys!"

"Let's move!" Jaarin cried out as she and Izumi ran ahead, catching up with the group leader.

Yoshino shrugged, shaking her head. "This is totally the worst."

"Let's go, Yoshi!" Lalamon said, floating around her partner's head.

"Not a moment to spare," the Digi-Destined of Love said, running ahead with Biyomon (S).

The other group members raced on while catching up with Rika and the others. By the time Rika and Renamon arrived at the temple entrance, they spotted Kari, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Minervamon facing the temple's mouth. They watched Yolei scouring around a room filled with hieroglyphic writings engraved on the walls. The curious, purple-haired girl poked her head through a few vases, searching for... whatever the heck she was looking for!

"Yolei... what do you think you're doing?" Hawkmon inquired.

Folding her arms, the irked white feline shrugged dismissively. "It's Yolei. Never put logic and her name in the same sentence. It leads to bad results."

"I'm trying to make sure everyone's safe!" Yolei blurted out as she poked her head in every vase stacked in a corner. "You never know if there are any traps being laid out!"

"Whoa, whoa, are you insinuating that I laid out traps to hurt you all?" Minervamon snapped as she ran up to Yolei and dragged her away. "This is _my_ temple. I think I'd be the one to warn you what traps I've concocted in this temple."

Yolei wailed her arms around as Minervamon set her next to Kari. The Child of Light, Gatomon, and Hawkmon shared collective sighs, which didn't seem to win any favors with Yolei. Naturally, Rika slapped her own forehead and groaned, feeling embarrassed over Yolei's eccentric behavior.

"Rika, don't let her get to you," Renamon walked up to her Tamer, softly whispering to her.

The Warrior of Seiryuu scoffed, gritting her teeth. "I'm trying hard... Renamon. Really I am."

By the time Izumi and Jaarin arrived, Minervamon and the others awaited them at the entrance.

"What happened here?" Izumi asked.

Rika, Kari, Gatomon, and Hawkmon bluntly answered. "Don't ask."

"Man, the others are such a bunch of slowpokes," Minervamon noticed Sora, Biyomon (S), Mimi, Palmon, Jeri, Felinismon, Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami catching up behind Izumi and Jaarin. "Ooookay, girls! Ready to advance?" They answered with collective nods. "Cool! Now, just like I warned you when we were in the tunnels, stay close to me, or you'll wind up trapped in this temple." With that, the Olympian digimon marched on into a second mouth, which lead into an internal hallway.

"Remember, guys. Stay close together," Rika advised her group, albeit she gave an icy glare toward Yolei. "And I mean _everyone_." She and Renamon walked on ahead as the others followed in line behind her.

Folding her arms, Yolei snorted. _Sheesh, someone's in a bitchy mood._ "It's not my fault I want things done in quick fashion."

"Yes, but we shouldn't recklessly rush into situations we have no prior knowledge on," Hawkmon advised his purple-haired companion.

"Let's move, guys," Izumi said.

With that, Team Girl-Power followed directly in line and followed Minervamon, who led them through numerous corridors deep into the temple. As they moved along, Yoshino and Lalamon noticed the hieroglyphics inscribed all over the walls. Nanami tried deciphering the ancient writings using her Digivice iC. Feeling a sense of dread, Mimi shuddered as she nervously tiptoed over the trail.

"Relax, from this point it's all safe," Minervamon reassured the group. "Just make sure you don't touch the walls, or you'll wind up in another room. Or, worse... maybe another dimension."

"This place really is booby-trapped and you're telling of this now?" Yolei snorted.

Rika scowled, balling up her fists. "..."

"Couldn't you be anymore irresponsible for a guardian?" The overly opinionated girl rambled on. "I could do a better job ensuring safety procedures. You could've all told us before this place could've been laid with trapdoors and whatnot!" Her insistent blabbering pinched a nerve in Rika, who tried her hardest to bottle up her frustration. "Well? Nothing to say?"

Focusing on her path, Minervamon hid her teary face from the group. _Ouch, that hurts. I'll give her this, she's not afraid to let it all out._

As Minervamon turned a left corner, Renamon, Gatomon, and Felinismon sensed an assorted group of evil energies nearing their location. The sensitive trio whirled around, furrowing their brows as the back of their fur stiffened.

Kari gasped. "Gatomon?"

A concerned Jeri walked up to Felinismon, murmuring. "What is it?"

"Renamon?" Rika raised her right bow curiously. _Seiryuu?_

_"We're going to have company soon, Rika. You and the girls must hurry!"_

"Could it be that I... oh damn. I forgot to close the passage behind us!" The Olympian realized her folly and screamed out in panic. "GAH! HOW COULD I BE SO CARELESS?"

"WHAT?" The group exclaimed in unison.

"But, could they have known to look for us here?" Yoshino shouted.

"Yes, and it's my fault for not covering our tracks! I was in a hurry to get ya'll here!"

Yolei walked up to Minervamon and slightly shoved Rika aside. "Then, get us to the piece on the double! There's no time!"

As her temper flared, Rika dashed up to Yolei and seized her right arm. "Don't you push me like that!"

"Don't you want to get that Valmarmon piece or let the bad guys take it?"

"She's taking us there, so chill out and back off!"

Yolei angrily snorted and faced Rika. "I don't see how I've been able to put up with a brat like you!"

"And you should act your age!" The redhead snapped, exchanging a fiery glare with the purple-haired girl. "I'm seriously getting fed up with your attitude!"

"You're one to talk, _Ms. I'm leading this group_!"

"What have you done besides bitch and moan?"

"So, I have a bad habit of speaking my mind... big whoop!"

Before Rika and Yolei's heated exchange further escalated, the other girls rushed in as they pulled the two vixens a part. Sora, Mimi, and Kari pulled Yolei away while Izumi, Jeri, and Jaarin pulled Rika back. Yoshino and Nanami were left trying to be the voices of reason between two aggressive girls.

"Let me teach that purple-haired bitch a lesson! I'll blow her ass away with my wind!"

"I could say the same to you, bleh!" Yolei blew her tongue out at Rika. "Bring it on! I'll teach you to respect your seniors, brat!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" Minervamon snapped as she bonked both Rika and Yolei on their heads.

On the receiving end of skull-crushing blows, Rika and Yolei rubbed their throbbing heads.

"Oh, Rika..." Renamon sighed.

Hawkmon shamefully looked at his partner. "Yolei, this is not supposed to happen."

"You two better learn to get along or else we're all in deep trouble!" Minervamon exclaimed, lifting her sword over Rika and Yolei. "I hate seeing comrades in arms fight with one another."

"Rika," Jeri whispered to her friend. "Let's just carry on. We can settle this after we get the piece."

Sora folded her arms as she glared over Yolei. "We better get serious here from here on out."

As Rika and Yolei exchanged glares, they turned away and made no eye contact.

"Oh, boy... this isn't what we need," Mimi said silently.

Izumi shook her head. _Rika has finally met someone as temperamental as her. Well, besides me of course._

"Minervamon, if you'll continue leading us," Jaarin insisted. "If the enemy is closing in, we better get going."

"We're not far," Minervamon nodded. "This way."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, LadyDevimon and her group passed through the passage (which Minervamon unintentionally left open). General Scorpionus threw the Dinohyumon and the Sepikmon pairs down, all of them were tied down by ropes. The mistress turned forward as she noticed the temple situated in the distance. She wore a devious smile while pivoting her head toward General Scorpionus.

"Seems we've hit the gold mine, dear general," LadyDevimon proclaimed.

Scorpionus stepped forward as he scanned the temple. "These four led us to the right path. Of course, we couldn't have done so without a little _persuasion_."

"That's why I'm glad we have you, general," Demon's mistress chortled.

Puppetmon was awestruck by the temple's view. "...wow, I'm impressed."

"We didn't come here to pillage anything but the Valmarmon piece," Scorpionus growled, pushing Puppetmon with his tail.

"Ow! Hey, what it!"

"Uh, huh, now that's where someone would hide a valuable piece of a Demon Lord!" KingEtemon rambled on as he walked forward, scratching his chin curiously. "Though, they ought to remodel this temple and turn it into a shrine for a king. What do ya'll thing, eh? How about you, chick-a-dee?" He faced LadyDevimon, his smile widened as his teeth gleamed.

_**Bam!**_

LadyDevimon landed a kick to KingEtemon's face, flooring him to the ground.

"Don't call me _chick-a-dee_, got that?"

"...sorry, sorry! Ow, ow!" KingEtemon whimpered, rolling around as he rubbed his nose.

"MizuSeiryumon," LadyDevimon glanced over her shoulder as the hooded figure stepped forward behind her. "Can you sense her?"

"Rika Nonaka, the false warrior of Seiryuu?" The Demon Beast Warrior addressed as his eyes gleamed behind his concealed, hooded face. He uttered a low, evil chuckle. "Yes, I do. She and her colleagues are closing in as we speak."

"Well then, I think it's appropriate we raid their little party," the mistress added with an evil laugh.

As General Scorpionus' right arm rotated, it alternated into an cannon arm armed with dangling metal tentacles.

"Let's dissect them while we're at it!" The callous monster felt the urge to peel off some human skin and relish every minute of the humans' suffering. "Let us raid this temple, my comrades." With that, he directly led the charge and stormed toward the scared sanctuary. "HERE I COME, CHOSEN BRATS!"

xxxxx

After what seemed like hours, Team Girl-Power and Minervamon reached the central section of the temple. The girls let out deep sighs of relief, as they were exhausted from the long walk through the corridors. Still energetic as ever, Minervamon laughed and hopped over to the center of the room. She stood next to an altar, which held no object atop of it.

"This is it. We're here," Minervamon proudly announced.

"But, where's the piece?" Sora scanned the room, befuddled by the lack of a Valmarmon piece anywhere. "Shouldn't it be here?"

Mimi gasped, upon realizing what might have happened with the piece. "What they got to it before we did?"

"No, because we would've sensed the enemy in here," Gatomon said. "And we haven't even run into them."

"She's right," Felinismon said.

Rika nodded in agreement, facing Minervamon. "I'd think Minervamon would've taken more precautions with what happens to the piece. Right?"

"Yep, after Apollomon and Dianamon warned me of Madoudramon's group coming, I went out of my way to conjure a magical spell to seal the piece," the Olympian digimon proclaimed, waving her right hand over the altar. "Heck, ya think I'd let a piece out in the open for anyone to take? Not likely!" Then, she murmured a soft archaic chant, which the group was unable to comprehend.

"Can anyone make out what she's saying?" Yolei blinked.

Hawkmon quietly added. "Not me I'm afraid."

"Quiet guys. Let her concentrate," Izumi whispered, silencing everyone as she put a finger on her lips.

Whilst continuing her incantation, Minervamon's right hand glowed with a bright orange as a rectangular object materialized in her palm. She gripped the glowing solidified object and closed her eyes, shielding them from the bright glow. As the illuminating aura faded, she gazed at the object, which turned into a golden box with green gems embedded in its sides. She carefully set the box on the ground, hefting her saber over her head and brought it down, slamming the weapon over the box. The box cracked open, revealing a bubble containing an artifact with two demonic wings jutting through the sides.

Team Girl-Power and their digimon gazed in awe at the piece floating into the air. As Yolei tried to approach it, Kari held her friend back. The Child of Light's face contorted as she felt sensed a wicked vibe from the object. Jeri, too, felt an uncomfortable aura from the Wings of Valmarmon as Felinismon held her partner back.

"That's it?" Nanami asked, pointing to the object.

"That has to be it," Yoshino said.

Kari felt her body tremble. "This dark power... I can feel it..."

"Calm down, Kari. Just don't get close to it," Gatomon advised her partner. "Minervamon, can you seal it back in the box?"

"Sure thing," the Olympian said, hitting the object as the box reassembled itself and sealed the Wings up. "I didn't think there'd be one of you sensitive toward the darkness."

"It should be ok now, Jeri," Felinismon whispered to the Victory Tamer.

"Just so you know, taking the piece requires you all to return to Lord Huanglongmon's realm. Like as soon as possible," Minervamon added, forewarning the group as she raised the box, making it levitate off the ground as it floated over to Rika. "It's best if a human takes the box. Letting a digimon take it probably wouldn't be a good idea, especially after the incidents with your other teams. Also, try not to think negative thoughts."

"Not think any negative thoughts?" Rika repeated as she picked the box off the ground. "What's the catch here?"

"There's no catch, but the piece is still dangerous even when sealed," Minervamon said. "Valmarmon feeds off dark and negative emotions. It's what gives him strength. Should anyone of you let Valmarmon take advantage of you, you'll be placed under his control."

Jaarin nodded. "Right, so you're giving us fair warning ahead of time. Thanks for letting us know."

Folding her arms, Yolei stubbornly snorted. "You really should've told us sooner."

"Sorry! I know I should've!" exclaimed the guardian, who backed off from Yolei's aggressive retort.

Rika smiled, holding the box in her hand. "We got what we were looking for, guys."

"Our mission's a success," Izumi said. "Not bad, girls."

Suddenly, Renamon, Gatomon, and Felinismon tensed as their eyes widened while their fur stiffened. They sensed the approaching enemy advance around the temple, prompting Team Girl-Power to form a circle around Rika and the piece. Minervamon, too, felt the dark energies from the approaching enemy and readily held her sword.

"Looks like we're not leaving here anytime soon," Minervamon scoffed, gripping the sword in her hand as her eyes conveyed an eagerness to fight. "Come on. I'm ready for yas!"

"Well, I'm about to sit back and let them come at us!" Yolei declared as she pulled out her D-3 Digivice. "Let's hit them hard, guys! Ready, Hawkmon?"

"Always am, my dear!" Hawkmon declared.

Before Team Girl-Power initiated their first attack, the walls behind them exploded as they were knocked a few feet back. They watched as General Scorpionus advanced through the torn down wall. The robotic general stood at the forefront as Puppetmon and KingEtemon walked up behind them.

"HELLO, GIRLIES! THE KING HAS ARRIVED!" KingEtemon boasted, jumping out into the forefront as he flexed his arms. "Uh-huh, what do ya'll think of my washboard abs and knockout body? I'm made like a king should be!"

_**Bonk!**_

Puppetmon bonked the self-proclaimed 'King' with his mallet hammer, leaving KingEtemon rubbing the bump on his head.

"Feh, and you're supposed to be MY replacement? What were Piedmon and Machinedramon thinking?"

General Scorpionus growled, ensnaring Puppetmon as he threw him outside. "Fool, focus on what we came here for!"

"The piece..." Rika growled, as she pulled out her D-Ark while pillars of blue light encircled her. "Ok, girls. Let's show them the door out."

"Protect the piece!" Sora called out as she and Biyomon (S) stormed forward. "Get ready to digivolve, everyone!"

With that, Team Girl-Power hefted their Digivices, D-3s, D-Arks, D-Scanners, and Digivice iCs into the air as an enormous amount of energy expanded around them. Each digimon (and humans in the case for Izumi, Jaarin, and Nanami) began to digivolve to readily combat the threat aiming to steal the Wings.

Right on cue, Sora's digivice glowed in conjunction with a red heart symbol that appeared on her chest. This symbol embodied Sora's own Crest of Love, which beamed out of her chest and engulfed Biyomon (S). The pink bird digimon yelled out as the energies from the Digivice and Crest of Love symbol invoked Biyomon (S)'s power, allowing her to digivolve.

"Biyomon... _**SHINKA!**_" The bird cried out as she morphed into a giant, orange flaming phoenix, whose beak was filled with sharp teeth and its wings were flaring like scorching flames. "_**Birdramon!**_" Her enormous body allowed her to propel through the temple ceiling and fly out into the open as she spotted LadyDevimon standing outside the entrance. "They've come with others! I see... LadyDevimon?"

"Go, Palmon!" Mimi cried out as her Digivice glowed along with a green teardrop symbol, which was the girl's own Crest of Sincerity. As the two power sources' energies converged, they blasted Palmon and allowed her to digivolve.

"Palmon... _**SHINKA!**_" The plant digimon shouted as she turned into a ten-foot tall, bipedal cactus with three holes serving as eyes and a mouth. Her hands were concealed in giant, red boxing gloves. "_**Togemon!**_" She bellowed out as she lunged at General Scorpionus and pushed him back outside the temple. "Let's take this outside!"

As Kari's D-3 released a beam, her Crest of Light symbol glowed on her chest and expelled a powerful, holy pink light that converged with the D-3's beam. Kari narrowed her eyes intensely as she watched the beams blast Gatomon, allowing her to digivolve.

"You're up, Gatomon!"

"Leave it to me, Kari!" The feline declared, springing into the air as an orb of pink light covered her. "Gatomon... _**CHOU SHINKA!**_" Inside the orb, Gatomon's body grew in size and great proportions, changing from a small cat into a tall, lithe humanoid woman. As the orb cracked open, a female angel glided forward through the torn-down wall. She wore a long, pink ribbon with runes inscribed on it twirled around her body, ending at her feet with feather-like extensions. White leather covered nearly her entire body - save for her whole right leg, portions of her hips and abdomen, her right arm, and sections of her collarbone. Golden plates shaped like a pair of angel's wings covered her breasts. Two pairs of purple leather bands encircled her lower ribs and right thigh. On her left leg, the leather fused with a zip-up white boot with a high heel, coupled with a golden circlet wrapped around her shin. Her right boot only went up to her ankle as white feathers jutted out of it. On her right arm, her glove went up past her elbow with miniature wings sticking out of it. Four pairs of white angel wings protruded out of her back as a steel helmet with a cross-shaped visor covered her head. She wore beautiful, long blonde hair, which rolled down her back. She called out in a smooth, calm voice. "_**Angewomon!**_"

Yolei pointed her D-3 toward Hawkmon as a beam shot out and engulfed the bird.

"Your turn, Hawkmon!"

"Hawkmon... _**SHINKA!**_" He yelled out as he grew, the power of a champion-level coursed through his body. He changed into a large bird with a sense and aura of regality to him. His red-brown feathers were now a cleaner and more vibrant as the top of his wings were pearly white. Protruding from his back were sets of yellow feathers. His massive feet became equipped with sharp talons, each one black as obsidian. His tail fathers were rather large with a mane of frizzled brown feathers adorning his neck. His face, sleeker than before, was brilliantly colored white like a bald eagle's. A large, red V-shaped symbol sat between the raptor's piercing blue eyes and above his sharp, yellow beak. Atop of his head was a set of sharp, long horns that curved out. He yelled out with a loud and prideful voice. "_**Aquillamon!**_"

Yolei took this chance as she hopped on Aquillamon (Y)'s back. "Kari! Sora! Mimi! C'mon!" She offered her three friends a ride as they accepted and joined their purple-haired friend. "Go, Aquillamon!"

"Here we go!" Aquillamon (Y) roared as he flapped his wings and took off into the air, joining Angewomon, Birdramon, and Togemon against LadyDevimon and her cohorts.

Wasting no time, Rika sprang into the air as pillars of air and water surrounded her. "Let's head out, Sakuyamon! Guard me!" She raised her hair as Seiryuu's spiritual form materialized over her. "_**Dragon Spirit! Seiryuu!**_" The Warrior of Seiryuu glided into the air as a storm cloud formed in the skies as a bolt of lightning struck the Tamer, transforming her into Seirika. She watched as her D-Ark shot a beam, which blasted Renamon and bestowed her with the power of a mega-level digimon, allowing her to evolve.

"I'll protect you and the piece, Rika!" Renamon declared as a blue sphere surrounded her. "Renamon..._** MEGA SHINKA!**_" The yellow vulpine shouted as a blue light with sakura petals swallowed her whole, transforming her into a bipedal, golden-armored female warrior armed with a staff. "_**Sakuyamon!**_" She glided upward, following Seirika through the collapsed roof as they entered the battle skirmish outside the temple.

"Here, we go, Felinismon!" Jeri called out as a blue aura materialized around her, granting her flight as she hovered into the air. Her D-Ark shot a beam, giving Felinismon the power to evolve into her mega-level form.

"Felinismon... _**SHINKA!**_" The feline warrior howled as her size and proportions grew. She turned into a warrior, who was a cross between an angel and a female humanoid dragon, wielding a staff with the Crest of Hope embedded on the top. "_**Angedramon!**_" She flew through the roof while Jeri glided along with her.

"Our turn, girl!" Izumi turned toward Jaarin as she scanned her D-Scanner. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" Streams of fractal code wove around Izumi's body as her Human and Beast Wind Spirits fused with her, transforming the blonde into her A-Hybrid form. "_**JetSilphymon!**_"

Jaarin smiled proudly as she raised her D-Scanner, running her hand through it. Her fist became imbued with data, which was the essence essential for her imminent transformation. "Here's my chance! Time to show off my new A-Hybrid form! _**Execute... FUSION EVOLUTION!**_" As she finished scanning, both of her spirits flew out and converged whilst revolving around her 'digitized' body. The two spirits immersed with the girl, instilling her body with the powers of the Spirits of Water. In place of the young adult was a light green-skinned kappa girl (standing the same height as she was before). She had a cute-looking face with long, elf-like ears. She wore long, lavender hair that hung down her back while bangs covered her forehead. She wore a revealing one-piece bikini-wear like Fairymon's. Her accessory gear was designed akin to Ranamon's armor, which covered her breasts, around the hips & waistline, knees, shoulders, and back. She wore no boots, making her feet comfortable. On her back was a turtle's shell. One of her more defining features were her alluring red, eyes, her long legs, her skin that resembled the color of water, and her moist bare feet. Atop of her head is a spot, which was a lilypad full of water. She executed a few hand thrusts and spun around, delivering a roundhouse kick in the air. She cried out, striking a pose. "_**Kappamon!**_"

JetSilphymon, Yoshino, Lalamon, Nanami, and Minervamon stared in shock, awestruck by Kappamon's entrance.

"...uh, wow," Yoshino blinked.

Nanami nodded. "I'll say."

"WHOO-HOO! LOOKING HOT!" Minervamon cried out for Kappamon's 'fashion show'.

JetSilphymon sweatdropped. "A little too revealing... for my tastes."

Kappamon giggled, winking to JetSilphymon. "Now don't be a hypocrite. Your Fairymon form is just as revealing."

"Well, yeah... ehehe, how could I forget?"

"Anyway, looks can be deceiving," Kappamon said, staring in awe over her new form. "Now, let's go and test out my new form. Ready, Izumi?"

"Right behind ya, Jaarin!" The A-Hybrid Warrior of Wind called out as she and Kappamon raced out to assist the others.

"You two better get going!" Minervamon dashed past Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami, while heading out into the fray outside the temple. She hefted her sword proudly and engaged the enemy with reckless abandon.

"Well, I can transform better than she can," Nanami snidely remarked.

Yoshino smiled. "Well, you have your chance." The DATS member turned, facing Lalamon. "Let's not get left out of the action. Let's give it our all, Lalamon!" She readily held her Digivice iC, running her hand over it.

"Right, Yoshi!" Lalamon said.

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!**_" She cried out, drawing out pink energy that imbued itself around her hand and ultimately surrounded her entire body. She utilized the digi-energy, transferring it into her Digivice iC. The device released a pink light as it blasted Lalamon, giving her the power of a mega-level digimon.

"Lalamon..._** SHINKA!**_" The tiny digimon cried out as she dissolved into pink matter. That mass of matter converged, materializing into a storm of pink data, which widened as it revealed a rose-shaped helm with a green leafy cape and a cowl pinned up by a gem embedded on her neck. Her arms, slender and agile, emerged, completely covered in long black boots and gloves. The female warrior pulled out a long, thorny rose whip in one hand and a rapier in the other. She gracefully leapt into the air as she spun around, lashing her whip around and landed in front of Yoshino. "_**Rosemon!**_"

"Nice, but now it's my turn!" Nanami cried out, holding out her digivice while pressing her hand on top, invoking her Bio-Hybrid Evolution power. "Let me show you all the perfection of digital evolution. _**HYPER BIO EXTRA EVOLUTION!**_" Dark purple data cloaked around her as fractal code immersed with her body. Her body grew into a tall figure the size of Rosemon. Her digimon form resembled a Lotusmon, a fairy-type digimon. Her lithe figure wore a dark purple low-cut top that barely exposed the top of her bosom. Her arms were covered in white, puffy sheets of cloth material. Her skirt was a white dress that flowed down, splitting at the center to revealing long, purple boots. The top of her head rested a green helm that resembled a lotus with five yellow petal-like extensions - which served like a crown. The helm covered her eyes, but her red lips were shown. She possessed a regal and elegant aura, which matched her overall appearance. In both hands, she carried two weapons; on her right, she held a twin snake instrument called Caduceus. On her left, she held a staff of purple flowers. Nanami's digimon form had a lavender complexion. She landed in front of Yoshino and Rosemon. "_**BioLotusmon!**_"

"Great, we're all ready!" Yoshino said as Rosemon picked her up. "Now, let's protect the piece!"

With that, Rosemon and BioLotusmon flew out of the temple, storming ahead into the battle.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Lilithmon and her assembled team arrived over the dome that protected the vicinity of the temple. They monitored the ongoing battle that began to heat up between the two sides.

"Ah, and so our tracers were able to locate the source of high energies here," Lilithmon confirmed, smiling as she held a glass of red wine in hand.

Lamiamon noted her mistress was drinking. "You shouldn't drink too much before entering a battle, my lady."

"Thank you for reminding me. Oh, what was I thinking?" The Demon Lord of Lust sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she snapped her fingers, making her wine glass disappear. "Besides, we'll celebrate as soon as we've taken the piece."

"That brat Minervamon thinks she can repel us from breaching this sector?" scoffed Astamon, digging his claws through the barrier.

"That won't work, Astamon," BlackDeathmon said.

Lilithmon chortled, removing her sleeve off her right arm. She revealed her deadly Nazar Nail. "Allow me. Out of all of us, only I'm able to penetrate through her stupid barriers." With that, she lowered her hand over the barrier as venomous liquid slowly spilled over the barrier, which ate away like acid would. "Now, it's only a matter of time."

xxxxx

"HA!" Sakuyamon cried out as she attacked KingEtemon head-on. She twirled her staff, nearly catching him with a strike. She turned as KingEtemon jumped around her. "Stand still!"

"Sakuyamon!" Jeri called out from above as she and Angedramon arrived to assist Rika's digimon.

"Are you ok?" Angedramon frantically asked.

The golden-armored warrior scowled. "This one keeps dodging my attacks!"

"Heh, now, now, little ladies," KingEtemon's grin widened, pulling a microphone out of nowhere. "I have a ton of love for my lady fans... so, let me whip out something special for ya'll! Since all the ladies love me!" With a snap of his fingers, random J-Rock blared in the background as he roared into his mike. "_**Saru Shibai!**_" His loud roar produced an ear-piercing sound that suddenly paralyzed Sakuyamon, Jeri, and Angedramon, crippling their fighting spirits. "How do ya'll like that one?"

"Ugh... too painful..." Sakuyamon gritted her teeth, falling to one knee as she felt her battle spirit being sucked out of her body. "I'm weakening... can't move..."

Angedramon winced. "...this guy... will never make it far..."

Jeri covered her ears, falling to two knees. "Make it stop..."

"Aww, don't tell me you've had it enough," KingEtemon sighed, scratching his head. "I wanted to play with ya'll some more-"

_**Boom!**_

A bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere and blasted KingEtemon. The electrocuted digimon coughed, his entire body was charred as he fell to two knees as his voice cracked. Seirika flew down, hovering over her three friends.

"Thanks, Rika!" Jeri said.

"Do you still have the piece?" Angedramon asked, recovering from KingEtemon's nerve-racking singing.

The Warrior of Seiryuu held the box, firmly secured in her right hand. "I've got it right here."

"We need to ensure no one gets it," Sakuyamon said.

"Leave it to me," Seirika said, but not long before turning around as a cloaked figure lunged at her and speared her to the ground. She rolled around with the cloaked figure and kicked him off. "Get off!"

"RIKA!" Jeri cried out.

The cloaked figure stood upright, whirling around as he glared intently toward Seirika. Readying herself, the Warrior of Seiryuu meticulously watched and waited for the mysterious figure to unveil himself. When he did, he threw off his cloak to reveal himself. He was a warrior garbed in dark blue armor with a mask resembling a dragon's head. He pulled out a sword from the sheath on his back, readily twirling it as he faced Seirika.

Seirika frowned, recognizing the warrior's visage and overall appearance. "I remember seeing you from Granasmon's images! You're MizuSeiryumon, one of the Four Demon Beast generals!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Seirika: Oh, great. MizuSeiryumon, you decide to show your ugly mug now?

Jeri: I've got the piece, Rika! I'll guard it!

Kappamon: Oh, I SO love this new A-Hybrid form! I'm kicking butt, taking names, and looking sexy!

JetSilphymon: Uh, and your outfit is still too revealing.

Lilithmon: Oh, ho, ho! Surrender the piece to me!

LadyDevimon: I claimed it first!

Ophanimon: You'll have to go through me!

Minervamon: Why don't we settle this through a game of Go?

Nanami: Go? I love Go!

Yoshino: Get serious, Nanami.

Yolei: What's going on? The piece it... OH NO!

Sora: ValWingmon has come to life!

Kari: But, who or what did it possess?

MizuSeiryumon: Well, isn't this an interesting development? Who would've thought... one of your own teammates has become a host for Lord Valmarmon's wings!

Seirika: No, it can't be... J...J... NO!

Sakuyamon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Possessed by the Wings! A Test to Rika and Jeri's Bond!**_

Angedramon: I can't believe this! You surely don't want to miss this!

ValWingmon: RIKA! WHERE IS RIKA?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Care to guess who get possessed next chapter?

Thoughts on Jaarin's new A-Hybrid form? Originally, she was going to become a Tylowomon (half shark, half-woman). But, my beta and collaborator LazerWulf, opted for a Kappa girl instead. Seems like a good choice for Jaarin and it really brings out a more playful personality for her. Kappamon is a digimon custom made by LazerWulf.

MizuSeiryumon is ready for action. Oh, and he belongs to Ninetalesuk.

Lilithmon makes her on-screen debut. I've written this chapter before _Digimon Xros Wars_ even aired. So if her personality is slightly diverged from her _Xros Wars_ counterpart's, then sorry. My decision to use Lilithmon here and her appearance in the new Digimon series was just a mere coincidence I never saw coming. What do you make of Lilithmon's crew? Astamon, BlackDeathmon, and an OC digimon named Lamiamon. Lamiamon belongs to Belletiger and was a character I used in my old digimon stories.

And the Olympus 12 member I've selected... a no-brainer: Minervamon. It fits with the whole Team Girl-Power theme. Heh, she and Yolei really don't get along, don't they?

On another note, yep we're seeing Yolei and Rika butting heads. Not so surprising, huh?

The fun continues in the next chapter.

Send a review and stay gold!


	25. Possessed Wings! Rika and Jeri's Bond!

**A/N:** And we continue part 2 of Team Girl-Power's Valmarmon Piece hunt. Can they get the Wings of Valmarmon and get a lead over Madoudramon/Mao King groups? Find out.

Special plug time: Check out my new on-going _**Summer Diaries**_ fic. It's the first official OVA for _YuYuGiDigiMoon_. For the record, unlike most OVAs, it IS canon and takes place after _**The Taiyoukai Awakening **_and eight months before this story. If you're looking for some good slice of life, romance, and mysterious intrigue, this fic is for you. Only two chapters in and I'd like to see more of you guys reading it. You'll get more of your _YuYuGiDigiMoon _fix there. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 25

_**Possessed by the Wings! A Test to Rika and Jeri's Bond!**_

xxxxx

"It is him!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

MizuSeiryumon grinned underneath his mask. "How gracious of you to know me. I'm not surprised. Granasmon already told you about me. Two of my colleagues have already faced your other friends."

"Rika! Be careful, he's after the piece!" Jeri shouted.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Jeri," the Tamer asserted as she stood poised, glaring at MizuSeiryumon. She tucked the box under her left arm, twirling her staff as she summoned a storm cloud, which shot a bolt of lightning toward MizuSeiryumon.

The Demon Beast quickly evaded the lightning bolt and phased behind Seirika. He attempted to snatch the box from Seirika, but Sakuyamon launched a wave of multi-colored fox spirits at the enemy.

"_**Spirit Strike!**_"

Seirika quickly sprang back, keeping the box secured.

"Heh, almost had it," MizuSeiryumon chortled amusedly. "If it wasn't for your digimon, you would've lost the piece!"

"Rika...!"

"Sakuyamon, I'll handle him," Seirika insisted as she threw the box over to Jeri. "Jeri! Guard it!"

Jeri caught the box and hovered into the air with Angedramon. "I'll guard it!"

MizuSeiryumon snickered as he flew toward Jeri and Angedramon, only to be intercepted by Sakuyamon who knocked him back with her staff. The Demon Beast phased from Sakuyamon's reach and hovered over Jeri. Seirika summoned another lightning bolt, which repelled the Demon Warrior back. Seirika didn't hesitate as she glided toward MizuSeiryumon and engaged him in head-to-head battle.

"Go, Jeri! It's up to you!" Seirika exclaimed as she and MizuSeiryumon were at a standstill.

"Let's go Angedramon!" Jeri said as she hid the box under her shirt and flew into the air with her digimon.

"They won't get far," MizuSeiryumon chuckled, swinging his sword as it produced a giant water wave. "_**Tsunami Blade!**_" His attack washed Seirika, repelling her away. The Demon Beast dove down, swinging his sword vertically as he tried to cleave her in two.

To his surprise, Seirika raised her staff and blocked his sword.

"Not bad, false Warrior of Seiryuu."

"I'm just getting warmed up, asshole," Seirika smirked as she spun around, catching him in a tornado-like trap. "_**Dragon Twister!**_" She spun the warrior around quickly and launched him toward Sakuyamon.

Swinging her staff, Sakuyamon leveled MizuSeiryumon and sent him plummeting to the ground below.

"Nice hit, Sakuyamon!"

"Yes, but that'll take more than that to finish him."

To their dismay, MizuSeiryumon was standing up but not without a few bruises.

"These two are going to be more fun to play with. More so than I imagined," the Demon Beast smiled with wicked glee. He rocketed up into the air as he watched Seirika and Sakuyamon awaiting him. "How we kick things up a notch? How does that grab you?"

Seirika smirked. "C'mon and show me."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, LadyDevimon and Angewomon were face-to-face. The long-awaited rematch between these heated rivals was about to unravel, but first...

Aquillamon (Y) glided over directly where Angewomon and LadyDevimon maneuvered around one another. Yolei, Kari, Sora, and Mimi watched as the two female warriors locked up and delivered painful slaps, which could be heard from a far distance. Yolei, Sora, and Mimi all winced, rubbing their own cheeks.

"Ouch!" Yolei gritted her teeth.

Mimi's face contorted with pain. "Sheesh, that's gotta hurt."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it!"

"GO, ANGEWOMON! GET HER!" Kari roared on, cheering for her angelic partner. "SLAP THAT BITCH AGAIN!"

Yolei, Sora, and Mimi shared bewildered expressions, listening to Kari's use of over-the-top profanity, which was an uncharacteristic for Kari. The brunette turned around, blinking in befuddlement.

"What?" Kari asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Yolei whistled, pivoting her head away.

_**Whap!**_

LadyDevimon's face reddened after receiving two painful slaps from her rival.

She returned the favor to the blonde-haired angel.

_**Whap!**_

"Take that, you blonde-haired Barbie doll!"

_**Whap!**_

"One for you, you harlot!"

As the dark mistress swayed back, she opened a sheet and expelled a swarm of bats toward Angewomon's direction.

"_**Darkness Wave!**_"

Countering LadyDevimon's attack, Angewomon pressed her hands together and summoned a ring of pink light, sending it toward LadyDevimon.

"_**Heaven's Charm!**_"

The two attacks impacted with one another. The two hardened women locked into a beam struggle, which led to a standstill. Then, as LadyDevimon and Angewomon exerted more power, their attacks cancelled one another. LadyDevimon glided back, distancing herself from Angewomon.

"You've gotten stronger, blondie."

"I can say the same for you."

LadyDevimon smiled a devilish smirk, laughing. "But, rest assured you and your colleagues won't leave with the Wings!"

"Speaking of which, where's the piece?" Sora wondered, overhearing LadyDevimon referring to the Wings of Valmarmon. "Didn't Rika have it last time?"

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Now, why did we have to leave it to her?" As she and Aquillamon (Y) scanned the area, they spotted Seirika and Sakuyamon engaging MizuSeiryumon. "Wait, is that really Rika? That blue-looking thing there!" She pointed to Rika, in her fully garbed Beast form. "Talk about a full-on makeover."

"It's her, all right," Aquillamon (Y) noted. "But, she's not carrying the box."

"WHAT?" The purple-haired girl exclaimed.

Mimi gasped as she spotted Jeri and Angedramon gliding off into the forest. "Look! Jeri's got the box!"

"Good, at least it's still in our possession," Kari said. "It's better than letting the enemy have it."

"Good point, I guess," Yolei sighed, shaking her head. "Aquillamon, let's go give Birdramon and Togemon a hand!"

"I'm on it, Yolei!" The giant horned bird called out, quickly gliding toward the area where Birdramon and Togemon engaged General Scorpionus.

Scorpionus aggressively charged through Togemon, knocking her back with a backhanded punch. He shifted his head upward, shooting a pair of beams that blasted Birdramon's chest. As Birdramon's body fell like a dead weight, Scorpionus opened his right hand and charged up his cannon and fired a condensed beam toward the fallen digimon.

"_**Blast Rings!**_"

A quick spiraling projectile collided with Scorpionus' guided beam, sending it flying into the background. Scorpionus glanced up and saw Aquillamon (Y) hovering over with. Sora and Mimi's chests glowed again, displaying their Crests of Love and Sincerity. This quickly empowered their digimon, allowing them to digivolve into their ultimate-level forms.

Birdramon rose up, screeching out as a bright yellow aura engulfed her.

The same effect happened with Togemon, who was glowing white from head to toe.

"Birdramon... _**CHOU SHINKA!**_"

"Togemon... _**CHOU SHINKA!**_"

"_**Garudamon!**_"

"_**Lillymon!**_"

Springing back into action, the fresh Garudamon and Lillymon launched counterattacks on General Scorpionus.

"Get him, Garudamon!" Sora cried out.

"Show him we mean business, Lillymon!" Mimi hollered.

Garudamon threw up her arms, summoning a giant burst of flames as it molded into the body of a phoenix. "_**Wing Blade!**_" She threw the massive, flaming phoenix toward Scorpionus.

"_**Flower Cannon!**_" Lillymon shouted, firing a guided beam from a cannon made from flowers.

Scorpionus flew up into the air, pulling out laser sabers as he swiftly slashed through the digimon's attacks. He repelled Lillymon's beam away with a swipe and proceeded to fire his own cannon blast at the two ultimates. Lillymon and Garudamon barley evaded the general's aggressive counterstrike.

"Shoot, he's tough!" Yolei scowled, tightly gripping her D-3. "Let's give them a hand, Aquillamon!"

"I'm on it!" Aquillamon (Y) exclaimed as he dove onward, assisting Garudamon and Lillymon against General Scorpionus.

xxxxx

Puppetmon did his best evading JetSilphymon and Kappamon's frontal attacks. He swung his mallet hammer wildly whilst countering JetSilphymon's windmill slashes. Kappamon lunged forward, nailing Puppetmon with a sword made out of cucumber. The former Dark Master stumbled forward as Kappamon kicked him, sending him flying back 20 feet.

"Oof!" Puppetmon grunted as he hit the ground, rolling across the dirt. He sprang up, firmly holding his hammer as the two female warriors charged toward him. "Ya think you can make a fool outta me? Think again!" He lifted his hammer and smashed it into the ground, sending an explosive blast. "_**Puppet Pummel!**_" He watched as the blast forced JetSilphymon and Kappamon to jump into the air. "Ha! Made ya run away!"

JetSilphymon scoffed. "That's what you think!" With that, she powered up the jet packs on her back, propelling her toward Puppetmon. "_**Jet Winter!**_"

"You wanna piece of me up close? Your funeral!" The puppet digimon roared defiantly as his hammer fired like a revolver, sending out bullet-like projectiles at the Warrior of Wind. "Take this! And this!"

Kappamon fell from the air as she came toward Puppetmon, landing a right heel stomp. The stomp pulverized the earth, uplifting the ground as Puppetmon was knocked off his feet.

The Warrior of Water patted the lilypad on her head, which expelled an explosive burst of water at Puppetmon.

"WHAT...?" Puppetmon exclaimed, his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"_**Water Pulse!**_" Kappamon cried out as she narrowly shifted her attack at Puppetmon, which pushed the puppet digimon back with overwhelming force.

Dosed completely by water, Puppetmon was left laying and slipping around.

"Nice one, Kappamon! Now, to dry him off! _**Ultra Turbulence!**_" JetSilphymon threw her windmill, which summoned a whirlwind that swept Puppetmon off the ground.

"No... more..." Puppetmon groaned as the whirlwind lifted him up and sent him flying into the air. "WAAAAH!" He crash landed into a tree and was left hanging out to dry.

JetSilphymon landed near Kappamon as the two exchanged high fives.

"We got him good, Kappamon. We work well together."

"And this new A-Hybrid form is just awesome."

"That takes care of him," JetSilphymon said as she shifted to where Seirika and Sakuyamon were fighting MizuSeiryumon. "Looks like Rika and Sakuyamon have their hands full."

"Wait, look!" Kappamon exclaimed as she pointed to where Jeri and Angedramon were. As she and JetSilphymon noticed the box in Jeri's hands, they both sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I thought we lost the piece."

"As long as Jeri has it, I suppose that's a good thing," the Warrior of Wind nodded. "Anyway, we just beat Puppetmon. That leaves us to..."

"Wait, I see something above us! Look!"

Shifting their view toward the top of the invisible barrier, the Legendary Warriors noticed a figure descending through a hole.

"I see someone coming down!" JetSilphymon cried out.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Minervamon stopped to look up, Rosemon, Yoshino, and BioLotusmon did the same. They watched dreadfully as they saw Lilithmon and her group descending into the sacred temple area. Soon, everyone else ceased fighting and turned toward the new challengers interjecting themselves into the skirmish. Minervamon became tense as her eyes turned viral, undergoing a complete character shift from her wacky and childish self.

"Who is that?" Yoshino cried out.

"That... that must be one of these Mao Kings we've been warned about," Rosemon said.

"You're right. That's Lilithmon," Minervamon clarified. "She's also one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The Demon Lord of Lust... and a sworn enemy of mine!" She readily took a battle stance and watched Lilithmon landing in the center of the vicinity. "Now, we're really in for a fight, my friends."

BioLotusmon added as she noticed Lilithmon's cohorts accompanying her. "Looks like she's brought along friends."

"We really need to be careful and protect the Wings at all costs!" The Olympian digimon fiercely declared, intently staring down Lilithmon as they made quick eye contact. "No doubt she hasn't given up on securing the piece. Isn't that right, Lilithmon?"

Rosemon pulled out and readied her vine whip. "Yoshino, we need to be ready."

"You got that right," the DATS team member declared.

Gazing from above, LadyDevimon turned away from Angewomon and watched Lilithmon.

"That's Lilithmon, one of the Mao Kings?" Angewomon murmured, tensely balling up her hands into fists.

An evil laugh escaped LadyDevimon's lips as she hovered from her adversary. "Well, well, if it isn't an honor? Lilithmon, how fortunate of you to arrive here."

Lilithmon meticulously scanned around the sacred vicinity, calmly sighing. "This sanctuary would look much better if I were to renovate it to my liking. What do you think, Minervamon?" She coyly smiled, slowly turning as she addressed to the young Olympian. "Did you think this barrier would keep me out for long? Your magic is out of date."

"Well, well, the Digiworld's biggest harlot decides to show her skanky face," Minervamon openly ripped at the Demon Lord of Lust. "If it's the piece you're looking for, I don't have it."

"I see," Lilithmon turned, glaring at the members of Team Girl-Power and Madoudramon's camp. Her body shuddered as she probed a faint aura emanating from a single source. Quickly pivoting her head, she pointed toward Jeri and Angedramon's direction. "Mmhmm, so she has it."

"No...!" Angewomon exclaimed as she flew down to intercept Lilithmon, but was stopped by LadyDevimon. "Out of the way!"

"Seems we've got a three-way race here," LadyDevimon proclaimed as she turned toward both Angewomon and Lilithmon. "Which one of us will take the Wings first?"

"So, you must be the group sent by Madoudramon to retrieve the piece," the Demon Lord of Lust acknowledged LadyDevimon's presence in addition to her cohorts. "Astamon, BlackDeathmon, and Lamiamon."

"Yes, my lady!" The trio of Lilithmon's cohorts answered.

As the evil suductress hovered into the air, she let her three cohorts through to engage their enemies.

"Show them no mercy while I go and retrieve the Wings."

"Yes, my lady. We won't let you down!" Lamiamon declared as she, Astamon, and BlackDeathmon scattered across the vicinity. "Engage the enemy, my friends!" With that, she quickly raced up toward JetSilphymon and Kappamon, launching a frontal assault on the Legendary Warrior pair.

Astamon teleported to where Aquillamon (Y), Garudamon, Lillymon, and General Scorpionus were.

BlackDeathmon charged toward Rosemon and BioLotusmon's direction.

"Now to take my prize," Lilithmon openly boasted while hovering to where Jeri and Angedramon were situated.

Suddenly, a bright pink pillar of light flashed in front of Lilithmon's path. As the pink light died, Angewomon appeared whilst blocking the Demon Lord of Lust's path. LadyDevimon hurried over, gliding directly where Lilithmon and Angewomon were facing each other.

"Are you that determined to throw your own life away?" Lilithmon said while not losing her cool demeanor.

"I won't let you get far! I, one of the Three Celestial digimon, won't _allow_ you!" The blonde-haired angel declared as pink fractal code engulfed her from head to toe. "Angewomon... _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" As the fractal code vanished, taking Angewomon's place was a 'Holy Mother-like' angel figure garbed in a complete set of green armor (covering all but her stomach and lower mouth) and four golden, metal angel wings jutting out her back. In her right hand, she firmly gripped a long, golden javelin. "_**Ophanimon!**_"

xxxxx

Looking on from afar, Kari smiled in awe while her Crest of Light glowed on her chest. "Wow, it really is Gatomon out there!" _I still find it incredible you're one of the three Celestial Digimon, but hey... now I feel even more special knowing my partner is one of the holy trinity._

"How pretty!" Mimi cried out, looking at Ophanimon from afar. "Kari, you're lucky your digimon can digivolve into a mega."

"Guys! We've got more pressing matters now!" Yolei exclaimed as a projectile of bullets came toward them. "Move, Aquillamon!"

As Aquillamon (Y) swerved around the bullets, Astamon took aim at Garudamon and Lillymon.

"Give it up," Astamon snorted, cocking his Oro Salmón Tommy gun. "You'll never leave with the Valmarmon piece. That's already reserved for Lady Lilithmon! _**Hellfire!**_" He roared, letting loose another round of rapid bullets as Lillymon and Garudamon scattered. "Dance!"

"Humph, who do you think you are? They're MY prey!" General Scorpionus snarled as he stormed right up to Astamon. "Their lives are in my hands!" He seized Astamon's right arm, provoking the gun-wielding demon digimon. "See here...!"

"No, you see here!" Astamon yelled as he fired another round. "Take that!"

Scorpionus quickly twirled his laser saber, deflecting a few projectiles. "Is that all you've got?"

"I've got more where that came from!" The gun-wielding fiend cackled like a madman. Springing back, he cut off close contact with the cyborg's laser sabers. "As for the rest of you bugs..." He turned, firing bullets toward Garudamon and Lillymon. "Don't think I forgot about you!"

"_**Blast Rings!**_" Aquillamon (Y) expelled a blast of rings at the gap between Astamon and Scorpionus, which impacted and exploded in front of the two fiends. "Retreat from here!"

With that, Lillymon and Garudamon flew off leaving the two enemy digimon to settle their dispute.

"That'll leave those two jerks to fight amongst themselves," Yolei evilly smiled. "Ok, now to find Jeri!"

As the smoke cleared, Astamon stepped out coughing as he saw the Digi-Destined and the digimon fleeing from the area. Scorpionus lunged through the smoke screen and spearheaded him from behind. He seized Astamon's right arm and threw him overhead. Slamming Astamon to the ground, Scorpionus lowered his laser sword, hanging it a few inches from the demon's face. With all his might, Astamon kicked his right foot up, blasting Scorpionus' lower jaw.

"Have a taste of my... _**Maverick!**_" The demon roared while his right foot, imbued with purple demonic energy, kicked the cyborg into the air. "No one gets the better of me!" He grabbed his gun and fired another round. "_**Hellfire!**_"

Scorpionus rolled into a ball in mid-air as spikes jutted out, shielding him from Astamon's attack.

"If we're gonna keep this up, I won't let down!" roared Astamon.

xxxxx

Lamiamon charged toward Kappamon, extracting her claws while unleashing slash-like projectiles.

"_**Darkness Lightning Claws!**_"

Kappamon backflipped away from Lamiamon's rapid slashes. The dark hybrid digimon pulled out a whip, throwing it at Kappamon. Again, the Warrior of Water jumped back and avoided contact with the mistress' deadly whip. JetSilphymon dove from above, hitting Lamiamon's back with her windmill.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

Lamiamon howled in pain as a strong whirlwind knocked her off the ground.

"Thanks, JetSilphymon!"

"Nothing to it, but don't let your guard down!" JetSilphymon called out as she watched Lamiamon teleporting back on the ground. "Damn, she's a toughie!"

Shaking her head, the demoness recovered from her predicament. "Such an honor to face two of the Legendary Warriors. However, you made a mistake to provoke me, one of Lady Lilithmon's top warriors!" She pulled out another whip, throwing both at Kappamon and JetSilphymon while catching them.

"What the...?" Kappamon exclaimed. "I couldn't even see her whip move!"

JetSilphymon struggled as the whip ensnared her right arm. "Let go!"

"_**Lightning Whip!**_" The demoness shouted as her whips channeled bolts of lightning that electrocuted the two female warriors. "Did you like that? How about another?" She amplified the electricity in her whip, dealing more damage to the Legendary Warriors. "_**Lightning Whip!**_"

"AHH!" Kappamon and JetSilphymon screamed while on the receiving end of excruciating agony of being electrocuted.

Lamiamon's laughter filled their ears as she savored every minute of their torturous agony. "Let's keep this up. I want to know how long you can last enduring hundreds of bolts. Humor me, Legendary Warriors." She cruelly licked her lips.

xxxxx

As BlackDeathmon rolled into the air, he threw himself into the ground and fell like a dead weight, denting a huge crater in the ground. Rosemon and BioLotusmon swiftly glided into the air, swerving away from BlackDeathmon's reach.

Yoshino gaped in shock at the size of the crater, now wide as a one-story house. "Un-unbelievable! That was close!"

"Ugh, to think he could've crushed us," BioLotusmon angrily scowled. "Rosemon, we need to be careful how we approach this one."

"I know," Rosemon said.

BlackDeathmon glared at the two digimon hovering over him. "C'mon, I'm not going to wait all day! If you won't come down, I'll make you!" He opened his eye and fired a guided beam at the aerial digimon. "_**Explosion Eye!**_"

Rosemon and BioLotusmon pulled away from each other, letting the beam pass idly by without hitting them.

Throwing her rose like a rapier, Rosemon took aim and caught BlackDeathmon. "_**Rose Spear!**_" She yanked forward, pulling BlackDeathmon off the ground, struggling to lift the heavier digimon off the ground. "Too... heavy!"

"GAUGH! I'M NOT FAT!" BlackDeathmon screeched as he fired beams through his eyes, which Rosemon and BioLotusmon dodged by flying around.

As Rosemon continued pulling in the large, one-eyed demon digimon, BioLotusmon dove in as she implemented her assault.

"_**Seven's Fantasia!**_" BioLotusmon conjured a multi-colored rainbow beam from her flower staff, countering BlackDeathmon's beams. Her beam nailed BlackDeathmon head-on, slightly knocking him back.

"Way to go, you two! Stay on him!" Yoshino cheered on.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Ophanimon and Lilithmon engaged battle as they two traded multiple attacks. Ophanimon pushed her javelin forward, which Lilithmon caught with her right hand. The two mega-level digimon scoffed, exchanging fierce glances.

"Out of my way, bitch!" Lilithmon hissed as acidic sludge expelled from her right hand, which slowly began to corrode Ophanimon's golden javelin. "Try a taste of my... _**Nazar Nail!**_" Her fierce glare was replaced with a seductive smile. "Our powers are just about equal, Ophanimon!"

"Yes, but in the end... you will fall!" Ophanimon called out, channeling an influx of holy energy through her javelin. "_**Eden's Javelin!**_" With that, she summoned the accumulative holy energies as they repelled Lilithmon back, easily damaging her. "You'll never gain the piece! For as long as I'm here, we won't fail!"

"Ophanimon... you've always been my anti-thesis," the Demon Lord of Lust gritted her teeth, recovering from the holy energy that slightly burned her. "You could've become me if you stayed in the darkness. You could've had so much and more than what you've got now. You're a fool to have been swayed by a foolish Digi-Destined child. Turning away from Myotismon was a mistake. You lost your edge."

"No, I simply took a path I've always been meant to cross," the Celestial Angel retorted, repairing the damage of her javelin with her holy energy. "The bond between a human and a digimon is stronger than you will ever comprehend. I've learned this from Kari. And through the Legendary Warriors, I've learned to fully accept my responsibilities as one of the Three Celestial Digimon. Lilithmon, I won't allow you and your cohorts to bring any harm to these humans!" She roared out a determined battle cry and summoned ten crystals in her hands, in a Sephirot formation, and launched them at the Mao Queen. "_**Sephirote Crystal!**_"

Lilithmon didn't waste time as she pushed her right arm out. "_**Nazar Nail!**_"

Both attacks nullified as Lilithmon and Ophanimon collided, encircling each other.

Minervamon was left to tangle with LadyDevimon. Each time LadyDevimon tried to stab her, Minervamon evaded the mistress' frontal attacks.

"Grr, hold still you...!" The dark mistress snarled like her hotheaded self. "I won't let you make a fool of me!"

The Olympian digimon stuck her tongue out, nonchalantly taunting LadyDevimon. "Nah, nah! Can't even hit me!" For a second, she spotted Jeri and Angedramon scurrying into the forest in the distance. _Those two need to stay out of these fights... at least that girl. The enemy can't be allowed to find her!_

LadyDevimon blinked, wondering where Minervamon was facing. As she glanced over her shoulder, the mistress noticed Jeri flying through the forest.

"Ah-ha! That's what you were looking at!" LadyDevimon laughed, gliding toward Jeri and Angedramon's direction. "I see she has the piece! It's mine now!" As she advanced, Seirika and Sakuyamon caught her on the act. "Drat!" To make matters worse, Minervamon was already hot on their trail. "I can't let this piece out of my reach! Not this instance!"

Seirika and Sakuyamon picked up their pace as they closed in on LadyDevimon. However, MizuSeiryumon caught up with the duo as he threw himself in front of them, barricading their path. This allowed LadyDevimon to gain further ground, further advancing into the forest. Minervamon didn't let up and stormed after the dark mistress.

"Heh, so sorry to cut in, but we're not finished," MizuSeiryumon evilly smirked, waving his blade down, which summoned another tidal wave. "_**Tsunami Blade!**_" He sent the crashing waves toward Seirika and Sakuyamon, both of whom conjured their own defense attacks.

Sakuyamon raised her staff, conjuring a swarm of sakura petals that formed a spherical barrier, charged with her own mystical energy. "_**Crystal Sphere!**_" As she focused, she strengthened the barrier, which protected her from the strong tidal wave.

Levitating into the air, Seirika countered, raising her trident. "_**Thunder Trident!**_" She pointed her trident, which expelled a large bolt of lightning that blasted the ground near MizuSeiryumon. "Now! Winds! Repel this abomination to the Seiryuu name and pulverize him!" With that, she summoned a powerful gust of wind that encircled her and blew toward MizuSeiryumon. "_**Oceanic Winds!**_" She directed her wind attack, which accelerated and pushed MizuSeiryumon back.

MizuSeiryumon gritted his teeth while trying to manipulate the wind's current. _Too strong... even for me to control! _"Not bad, but, child... you will soon know your place! I am the TRUE wielder of Seiryuu's omnipotent power!"

"Rika!" Sakuyamon called out to the Beast Tamer.

"I can hold him... what's important is Jeri keeping the piece from the enemy's hands!" The determined Beast Tamer roared, pushing out the winds against MizuSeiryumon. _Jeri, don't let us down!_

xxxxx

Distancing herself from the ongoing battles, Jeri carried the box as she scoured through the undergrowth. Angedramon hovered over the canopy whilst observing her Tamer carefully. Jeri took cover behind a tree, seemingly exhausted. She leaned back and took a deep breath, staring up into the skies.

"I... I hope this is far enough," Jeri murmured, sliding down as she sat down. Folding her arms around the box, she stared over it without blinking an eye. "Inside this box, it's hard to believe I'm holding one of the seven Valmarmon pieces."

"Jeri! Don't come out of there!" Angedramon exclaimed. "Not with the enemy still out there!"

"...right," the girl boldly nodded, closing her eyes.

As LadyDevimon arrived at the scene, Angedramon waved her staff as it fired a green beam at the dark mistress.

"_**Empyrean Destroyer!**_"

Quickly evading the beam, LadyDevimon swerved to the side and expelled a swarm of bats at her enemy.

"_**Darkness Wave!**_"

Angedramon easily countered, firing a green beam through her staff. "_**Empyrean Destroyer!**_"

Suddenly, Jeri felt a cold, numb feeling under her hands. She noticed the box began moving as it twitched from side to side. Taken aback by this odd occurrence, she dropped the box as a dark purple aura shrouded it. The girl backed away as she heard what sounded like a deep voice emanating in her mind.

"_**Jeri Katou...**_"

"Who's that?" She frantically scanned around. "Wait..." _You're coming from my mind._

"_**So, you have the power of telepathy...**_"

_And telekinesis. Who are you?_

"_**Heh, you poor deluded child. Wouldn't you have figured it out by now?**_"

Upon realizing this obvious hint, Jeri gasped as her eyes fell on the box. "Valmarmon...?"

"_**Did you think a simple box would keep me from projecting my consciousness from people's minds? Not likely. In this case, why would I be speaking through you?**_"

Jeri furrowed her brows, tensely shaking her fists. _What do you want? _

"_**No, what do you want? Or, to make matters more interesting... what do you desire?**_"

_I don't desire anything now. I have everything I ever want and I don't a horrible monster like you invading my mind!_

"_**Not the answer I was looking for...**_"

Suddenly, Jeri felt her head pulsating as she fell to her knees and succumbed to the pain. She grabbed the sides of her head and screamed.

"STOP... PLEASE STOP!"

"_**Jeri Katou, as strong as your telepathic mind seems to be, it's still not enough to keep me out! Your desires... I can see someone special in your mind. Someone you hold dear...**_"

"No, stop... get out of my mind! I won't let you what the D-Reaper did!"

The voice of the Demon Lord's spirit emanated from the most likely source: the box. The box, surrounded by a purple aura, floated over on its own and descended in front of Jeri.

A deep laugh came from the Wings of Valmarmon inside the box. "_**All seven of my pieces contain my conscious mind. They constitute who I am, child. You, possessing a little of the pain, misery, and darkness in your heart, are easy for me to manipulate. Strong as your mind might be, you haven't fully mastered the capability of shunning out the mind of a Demon God.**_" More laughter came from the box, further taunting Jeri. "_**Ah, yes. The D-Reaper. I can simply read your mind like a book. The painful memories of losing your mother...**_"

"Stop it..."

"_**The D-Reaper utilized that weakness, which served as the necessary catalyst to further its own evolution. It was you who allowed the D-Reaper to grow and consume your world! Had it not been for the Tamers, the two worlds wouldn't even be here now. Your friends wouldn't be alive. You, Jeri, are a bringer of death... oh, and how can I forget about the second main catalyst that led to your own demise.**_"

"No... stop it!"

"_**Leomon... an unfortunate victim at the hands of Beelzebumon. You failed to stop him from killing your first digimon partner. What will you do if you were to lose your second one?**_"

"Shut up!"

"_**Jeri Katou, you are not adequate enough to be a Tamer. You'll never be better than Rika Nonaka. Isn't that someone you wish to surpass as a Tamer? Well?**_"

"..."

"_**WELL, ISN'T IT? TELL ME RIGHT NOW, JERI KATOU! DO YOU DESIRE TO BECOME STRONGER THAN THE DIGIMON QUEEN? OR, DO YOU WISH TO CONTINUE LIVING IN HER SHADOW?**_"

Angrily gritting her teeth, Jeri picked up the box and threw it against the tree. The impact managed to crack the box open as the Wings of Valmarmon fell on the ground. Her eyes fell on the piece as it hovered in front of her.

"GET AWAY!"

"_**Jeri Katou, embrace your inner darkness. No matter how hard you want to put the past behind you, the emotional scars will never cease. Even today, you still blame yourself for what happened to your mother, to Leomon, and realizing that you alone helped accelerate the D-Reaper's power. The darkness is still locked up in your heart.**_"

Shaking her head, Jeri found herself locked in a cloud of darkness. Somehow, the Wings of Valmarmon conjured a cloud of blackness that concealed them from the outside world. Jeri tried summoning her Victory of Light as a subtle blue light outlined her body. The Wings nullified her powers as it floated closer toward her. As the girl stared at the piece, her eyes lost their color and soul. It fell into her hands as the Wings instantly fed off her negative emotions.

"_**Yes, that's right, child. Manipulating you was too easy. You want power... do you? You want to become stronger than Rika Nonaka. I can grant that to you when you and I become one!**_"

Closing her eyes, Jeri pressed the Wings against her chest as a void of blackness swallowed them.

Looking on from above, Angedramon sensed a negative vibe emanating from the dark cloud. "Jeri! JERI!" _This darkness... could it be the Wings of Valmarmon? Did Jeri just release it?_

"Well, this is an interesting development," LadyDevimon's devilish smile curled from ear to ear. "Who would've thought a piece of Valmarmon could still manipulate a living soul? Much less a human. Lord Valmarmon, you sly creature." She openly cackled at Angedramon's expense. "Looks like the Wings chose your Tamer to be a suitable vessel. Not a bad choice, if I do say so myself."

As the dark cloud cleared from the area, Angedramon dove toward her Tamer and attempted to reach her.

"JERI! HEAR ME OUT!"

A winged figure stepped out of the cloud. From Angedramon's view, she saw Jeri, but her overall appearance was distinctively different. Her blue aura was replaced with a dark purple one. Jeri wore a sickly, pale complexion. Jutting out of her back were a pair of demonic wings. The girl's eyes glowed blood red.

"Jeri...?" Angedramon gasped in shock.

"No, I'm ValWingmon," the creature, using Jeri's body, spoke in a deep, malicious voice. She flew up, faster than Angedramon's perception could follow, and blasted her with black streams of energy that shot out of her massive wings "_**Wing Crash!**_"

"JERI...! AUGH!" The angelic warrior howled as the darkness blasts impacted her, knocking her into the air. _She's been possessed by Valmarmon! UNFORGIVABLE!_ "JERI!"

ValWingmon smiled as she turned toward LadyDevimon. "That takes care of her."

"Lord Valmarmon..."

"No, I am but just a part of him," ValWingmon corrected the mistress as she flew past her. "Follow me. It's time we finish off these impudent brats once and for all!" She boosted her flight speed, covering a far distance as she blitzed past LadyDevimon. "Rika Nonaka! You're mine!"

Taken aback, LadyDevimon blinked in astonishment. "...am I missing something here?"

Meanwhile, deep within in the underbrush, Minervamon was a witness to the entire event. She snuck over and scooped the empty box in her hands. She sighed in grief, shaking her head over what transpired with Jeri and the Wings.

"Oh, dear. This is the last thing that should've happened!" The Olympian turned around, tucking the box under her left arm. "But, I'll fix this! Don't you worry!"

xxxxx

After a few minutes of exchanging blows, MizuSeiryumon overwhelmed Seirika as he blew her back with a powerful water burst. Seirika waved her trident around, helping propel herself into mid-air. The Demon Beast steadied himself as he conjured another spell to pulverize his adversary. Seirika countered as she flew toward MizuSeiryumon, blasting him in the stomach with a quick discharged lightning blast.

"AUGH!" MizuSeiryumon howled in pain as he was sent flying through several trees in the distance.

The Warrior of Seiryuu called out. "That takes care of him!"

As Sakuyamon dropped over by Seirika's side, they both sensed an approaching dark power. They watched a figure surrounded by a dark purple aura stopping 30 feet above them.

"Rika! Look!" Sakuyamon pointed up.

As Seirika glanced toward the skies, her face gaped in horrifying disbelief as the sun's rays revealed the ambiguous figure. It was ValWingmon, who descended to the battlefield.

"J... JERI?" Seirika shouted, her eyes and mouth gaped at the sight of her friend, now taken over by ValWingmon. _How the hell did this happen? I thought these pieces were only supposed to take over digimon!_

The spirit of Seiryuu interjected, sagely answering her vessel. _"It appears we perceived wrong, Rika. We must expel Valmarmon's influence out of her!"_

_But, how? We can't... just..._

_"We'll do exactly what Takato and Himura's groups were forced to do. Rika, we'll have to face her."_

Seirika stood her ground, gripping her trident as she watched ValWingmon glaring intently at her. _I can't attack her. Regardless if the Wings took her body, I can't... Jeri's my friend!_ "I won't fight you."

"Rika Nonaka," ValWingmon answered in a calm and sarcastic tone. "Or, should I call you _Digimon Queen?_" She placed her right hand against her hip, smiling cruelly. "You claim to be the strongest female Tamer... what did you forget I even existed? Just because you have Renamon as your partner... oh, and how could I forget you have Seiryuu as your guardian? You've been bestowed with the power of the legendary dragon. Does that make you feel special, eh?" She turned her nose up, acting uncharacteristically conceited, which was _unlike_ Jeri's real nature. "Well... DOES IT?" She flexed her right arm, opening her right wing as it expelled a blast of dark energy that knocked Seirika back.

"Ugh!" Seirika cried as she somersaulted over and landed by Sakuyamon. "Jeri, stop! Valmarmon, you better let my friend go, you bastard!"

"Heh, what? It's really me, Jeri Katou."

"NO! Jeri wouldn't deliberately attack me!"

ValWingmon cruelly smiled. "How do you know that? Rika, you've always looked down on me! You've considered me weaker than you!"

"That's not true...! Listen to me, Jeri!"

"RIKA!" Yolei called out from above as Aquillamon (Y) descended near their location. The purple-haired girl gasped as her eyes fell on ValWingmon. "Jeri?"

Sora, Mimi, and Kari watched the Tamers confronting each other.

"Is that Jeri?" Sora exclaimed.

Mimi covered her mouth. "What happened to her?"

Suddenly, Kari felt her body tense up as she sensed ValWingmon's presence. "That's not Jeri. It's the Wings of Valmarmon... he's... he's taken over Jeri's body!"

"What? You mean..." Yolei frowned. "Rika! How could you let this happen?"

Overhearing Yolei accusation, Seirika growled. "This isn't my fault! How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?"

Cocking her head to one side, ValWingmon pushed her wings outward as dark energy imbued them. "I've grown stronger than you, Rika. You will die by my hand. _**Dark Moon Wing!**_" With that, she summoned small black moons out of her wings and launched them at Seirika.

Whirling her trident, Seirika blasted the moons with bolts of lightning. "_**Thunder Trident!**_" With quick bursts of lightning, she blasted every one moon into bits. Suddenly letting her guard down, ValWingmon phased in front of Seirika and blasted her with a punch to her stomach. Seirika doubled over from the corrupted girl's punch. "Augh..."

ValWingmon grabbed Seirika's neck and threw her into the air. She rocketed up, catching Seirika with an uppercut. She followed that one with a spinning kick that dropped Seirika to the earth. Sakuyamon jumped in, catching Seirika and prevented her dreadful fall. ValWingmon phased in front of Sakuyamon and blasted her with a flap of her wings.

"_**Wing Crash!**_"

Sakuyamon stood her ground, holding Seirika as she slammed her staff into the earth.

"You can't protect her for too long, Sakuyamon! Face the facts that I've grown more powerful than she ever hopes!"

"Jeri! I know you're still in there!"

"The Jeri Katou you knew is gone!" The corrupted girl hissed, expelling more dark beams through her wings. "I am ValWingmon! And in due time, all seven pieces will come together... leading to my revival!"

"I don't think so!" Yolei called out from the distance.

ValWingmon whirled around, directing her view to the Digi-Destined.

"Jeri, you have to overcome Valmarmon's control!" Kari pleaded to her. "Don't let him further manipulate you!"

"He's using you to kill Rika! Don't let him!" Sora exclaimed.

ValWingmon giggled devilishly. "Oh, stuff it. Jeri can't be saved by words alone. She can't resist me. Not now, not ever."

"Sheesh, didn't think Valmarmon could turn her into a total bitch," the purple-haired girl muttered as she jumped off Aquillamon (Y) and raced toward where ValWingmon, Seirika, & Sakuyamon were standing. "That tears it! Here I come!"

"YOLEI!" Aquillamon (Y) yelled as he moved in to pull his partner from the fray.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, YOLEI?" Mimi blurted out, calling out on Yolei's brash decision. "SHE'S..."

Sora called out to the purple-haired girl. "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Kari cried out. "YOLEI!"

Throwing herself out in front of Sakuyamon and Seirika, Yolei sucked it up and put on a brave front facing ValWingmon. As scared as she truly was, the stubborn girl didn't let ValWingmon's wicked aura completely overwhelm her.

"What the hell are you doing...? This is my fight! I'll save Jeri!" Seirika snapped.

Yolei glanced over her shoulder, eyeing Seirika from the corner. "Shut up." She attentively focused on ValWingmon. "I don't know your friend like you do, Rika. But, I'm no stranger to knowing someone who's been manipulated and used by the darkness. If you even watched the show in your world, you'd know about the Digimon Emperor." She reflected on the painful memories of Ken Ichijouji, once the feared Digimon Emperor. "Who would've thought my boyfriend would've been such a monster? But, it wasn't his fault... he was being used by the darkness. He was led down the wrong path."

ValWingmon chuckled. "How touching..."

"The situation here is no different. Rika, we heard from Ryo about what happened to Jeri. The D-Reaper... we know all what happened. Jeri, let herself fall into the darkness and she easily became an instrument to allow the D-Reaper to grow. What Valmarmon is doing now... he's feeding off all the negative emotions she still has within her..."

Kari overheard everything Yolei was inferring. "That's right. You tell her, Yolei."

"Valmarmon... don't think you can get away with this despicable act!" Yolei angrily spat, venting her hatred toward ValWingmon. "You're not a Dark God. You're a coward! A coward who has to use innocent digimon and people while possessing their bodies!"

The corrupted girl pressed a hand against her chest, faking a tearful cry. "Oh, I'm so hurt. You're really hurting my feelings."

"If you were so powerful, you wouldn't need a host to fight your battles!"

Suddenly, Yolei blinked for a second... unblinking to find ValWingmon standing directly in front of her. ValWingmon reached out and grabbed Yolei by her throat.

"NO! YOLEI!" Kari, Sora, and Mimi screamed.

Garudamon, Lillymon, and Aquillamon (Y) closed in to attack... until Seirika lunged out of Sakuyamon's arms. Seirika harpooned herself into ValWingmon, pushing her away and freeing Yolei. Seirika and ValWingmon rolled across the ground several times. Seirika managed to pin down ValWingmon whilst raising her trident overhead.

"Sorry, Jeri, but this is going to hurt a little..."

Suddenly, a beam of dark energy shot out of ValWingmon's right wing and knocked Seirika off. ValWingmon sprang to her feet and sprinted toward Seirika, viciously kicking the Warrior of Seiryuu's face. Seirika fell back, coughing out blood and saliva.

"I'm growing bored of these games, Rika Nonaka," ValWingmon snorted, lifting her right hand over Seirika's fallen form. Her hand, imbued with black energy, slowly hung over Seirika's head. "Any last words, Digimon Queen?"

Seirika heavily panted, somewhat pleading to the friend that was still there. "Jeri..."

"What?"

"I know you're still in there, girl. Resist Valmarmon... I know you can do it."

ValWingmon scowled as she utilized her telekinesis, lifting Seirika's fallen body off the ground. "...shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! JERI KATOU IS GONE! I'LL SILENCE YOU FOREVER, YOU BITCH!"

"JERI! WE'RE FRIENDS! HEAR ME MY VOICE OUT... TAKATO AND EVERYONE ELSE NEEDS YOU!"

ValWingmon screamed out with frustration. "SHUT UP AND DIE...!" Closing her eyes, she lifted Seirika into the air - 40 feet exactly - and let her fall like a dead weight. She opened her wings, conjuring up black moons to completely blast and pulverize Seirika to death. "Goodbye, Rika. Nobody will miss yo-"

_**Bam!**_

From out of nowhere, ValWingmon collapsed to her knees. She rubbed the back of her head as Minervamon dropped in behind the possessed girl.

"ValWingmon, so, ya found the host ya have been looking for," the Olympian frowned, lowering her saber over ValWingmon's back.

Sakuyamon glided up and caught Seirika.

"Rika, are you ok?"

"I'll... manage..." The Warrior of Seiryuu muttered, watching Minervamon lowering her saber over ValWingmon. "What... what's she planning? Hold on! Wait!"

xxxxx

As Kappamon and JetSilphymon seemingly passed out, Lamiamon smiled over defeating the two warriors. She ceased her lightning attacks and chuckled.

"Guess that's it for you two then," the demoness smirked, chortling. "Guess I'm off to remove the piece out of that girl. Farewell, Legendary Warriors." With that, she loosened her whips around her victims' necks.

Suddenly, the demoness felt something grabbing a hold of her whips. Taken aback, Lamiamon saw Kappamon and JetSilphymon tugging on her whips. They pulled Lamiamon toward them and unleashed quick, front attacks on her.

"_**Water Pulse!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

Bombarded with water blasts and a wind current, Lamiamon was sent flying into the distance. This gave the Legendary Warrior pair breathing room as they noticed ValWingmon was at the mercy of Minervamon.

"Look over there! Is that..."

JetSilphymon gasped. "Jeri? Is that her?"

"I'm sensing a dark vibe coming from her. Could it be that the piece somehow possessed her?" The Warrior of Water was shocked at what she saw. "Izumi, we have to get over there!"

"I know! Grab on!" JetSilphymon said as Kappamon grabbed her right arm. She activated her boosters, which propelled her toward the area where Minervamon and ValWingmon were. She abruptly called out, distracting Minervamon. "STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Minervamon whirled around, noticing the Legendary Warriors closing in. "Stop? For what? She's been possessed by the Wings!"

ValWingmon seized the opportunity as she jump kicked Minervamon, knocking her aside. She turned, opening her wings and prepared to launch dark blasts at the duo.

"JERI! STOP!" Seirika pleaded as she dashed forward, although the gap between her and the possessed girl was too large. She was entirely unsure if she would make it in time to stop ValWingmon. She quickly picked up the pace, ignoring the pain her body was enduring. "They're with us! Don't attack!"

"Too late," ValWingmon smiled with wicked glee. "You two should've stayed down! No, you die with Rika!" Letting loose a pair of black beams, they rapidly flew toward JetSilphymon and Kappamon.

It happened all in a brief moment. Although it seemed like forever, a green burst of light flew out of nowhere and knocked the black beams aside. JetSilphymon and Kappamon evaded the beams at the last moment, watching the blasts explode in the background. They turned up to see Angedramon hovering over the group, holding her staff overheard as it produced a green light (the source of where the beam came and intercepted ValWingmon's attack).

"You?" ValWingmon screeched. "I thought I took care of you!"

"Jeri, I know you're still in there... don't do this. You have to resist Valmarmon's control!"

"Unlikely. Now, you die," ValWingmon scoffed irritably as her wings producing another pair of black balls of light. "_**Dark Moon Wi-**_!"

Suddenly, Minervamon came up behind ValWingmon and applied a full-nelson hold on her. The possessed girl screamed angrily, kicking her legs up madly as she tried to throw the Olympian off her.

"LET ME GO! UNHAND ME!"

"You over there!" Minervamon turned toward Seirika. "Hurry and attack!"

"Me? Attack Jeri...?" cried Seirika, who sounded hesitant to carry out an attack on her friend. "I can't... that's Jeri."

"Yes, but the Wings of Valmarmon have possessed. If you don't hit her with your attack, we won't free her!"

"Is that the only way to save Jeri?"

"HURRY!" Minervamon pleaded as she was losing grip around ValWingmon, whose body was emitting a dark purple aura. "Before this aura kills me!"

"Rika, do it," Sakuyamon insisted. "Do as she says."

"Sakuyamon...?"

"Your attack won't kill Jeri. It should only force the piece out of her."

"I sure hope you're right," Seirika gulped, nervously holding a firm grip on her trident. _Seiryuu, let's do this._

xxxxx

BlackDeathmon overwhelmed BioLotusmon, bombarding her with numerous optic blasts. While he pulverized BioLotusmon, this allowed Rosemon to recover as Yoshino held her Digivice iC out.

"Let's level up, Rosemon!" Yoshino cried out, scanning her hand through her digivice. "_**Charge!**_" Her hand, now imbued with digital red energy, was pressed into her digivice, in turn transferring energy and giving Rosemon more power to evolve. "_**Digisoul Burst!**_" She cried out, waving her digivice in front of Rose.

"Rosemon... _**Burst Mode!**_" The rose warrior called as the red aura washed over her whole body, her whole outfit - sans the cape, which became a pink - turned white. With renewed energy flowing through her, Rosemon Burst Mode's strength increased two fold as she flew toward BlackDeathmon, faster than the demon could follow. "It ends here!"

"What...? How did you?" BlackDeathmon roared.

Rosemon BM quickly shot tifarets at BlackDeathmon, pulverizing the demon. "_**Jewel of Heart!**_" She followed it up, increasing the power of her mantle, which gently wrapped around BlackDeathmon. "_**Charite!**_" She unleashed her attack, blowing BlackDeathmon back. "BioLotusmon, are you ok?"

"I'll... be fine," she answered, rubbing her neck. "Gee, I didn't think I needed your help."

"You guys! Look over there!" Yoshino called out to the two whilst pointing to where Seirika was charging at ValWingmon and Minervamon. "What's Rika thinking?"

"I see. So, Jeri's been possessed by the Wings," Rosemon BM said, observing the situation.

"Is she crazy? She'll end up killing Jeri this way!"

"I don't think so," the rose warrior proclaimed. "Just watch, she's going to save Jeri."

Yoshino gulped, nodding her head. "I sure hope you're right about that, Rosemon."

xxxxx

Ophanimon and Lilithmon ceased their fighting as they surveyed the ongoing situation.

"Looks like she's about to force the piece out of that girl. Though, I wonder if she can save her without killing the poor dear."

"Lilithmon, you know nothing. Rika will save her friend and force the Wings out."

Lilithmon chortled. "Yes, yes, but we'll see who's right."

xxxxx

"HERE I GO! JERI, CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Seirika roared as she raced forward, pushing her trident forward... several inches from striking ValWingmon. _Please, hit and don't kill Jeri!_

_**Shick.**_

Suddenly, it seemed as if time itself stopped before everyone's eyes. It was brief, but at that exact moment Seirika opened her eyes. She saw the trident barely touched ValWingmon's chest. In fact, the trident produced a purifying, golden light that pushed the possessed girl and Minervamon back. ValWingmon screamed in excruciating pain as a black soul popped out of her chest. Jeri landed on the ground, her complexion back to normal and the demonic wings she had were gone. Minervamon and Seirika saw a winged, impish creature rolling across the ground.

"I... I did it!" Seirika cried out in relief. She focused toward Jeri's body and ran over to tend to her friend. "Jeri! Hey, Jeri!" Kneeling by Jeri's side, she put the girls' head on her lap. "Wake up, Jeri!"

Barely coming to, Jeri slightly opened her eyes. "H...Himura... are you there?"

"Trust me. If I were your boyfriend, I'd be crying my eyes out, but I'm glad your back," Seirika smiled as she openly embraced Jeri.

Jeri blinked, returning a warm embrace to Seirika. "All I remember... it was the Wings. He tried to manipulate me... and he..."

"Valmarmon forced you to fight me," the Warrior of Seiryuu went straight to the point. "I have to admit, you pack a pretty hardcore punch. I'd hate to get into a serious fight with you."

"Oh...?" The brunette added as she noticed ValWingmon picking himself off the ground. "Is that...? The Wings!"

"Ugh, I can't believe you did that!" ValWingmon aggressively hissed at Seirika's direction.

Seirika shot an angry glare at the impish creature. "Don't think you're getting off easy, you little freak."

"No, allow me..." Jeri insisted as she faced ValWingmon. "He used my body to hurt you, Rika. Not to mention Yolei."

"Bah! You won't take me easily!" ValWingmon hissed as he launched black moons from his wings. "_**Black Moon Wing!**_"

Seirika and Jeri flew out of the way, evading ValWingmon's attacks.

"Hold it! He's mine!" Yolei growled, heatedly pointing at the winged imp. "Aquillamon! Garudamon! Lillymon! Take his ass down!"

As ValWingmon whirled around, he saw the three aerial digimon simultaneously launching their attacks.

"_**Blast Rings!**_'

"_**Wing Blade!**_"

"_**Flower Cannon!**_"

ValWingmon quickly dodged the three attacks as he glided up. He aggressively flapped his wings, bombarding the three digimon with black streams of energy.

"_**Wing Crash!**_"

All three digimon were knocked away by ValWingmon's attacks.

"He just took down our partners!" Sora exclaimed. "Is this little freak an ultimate or a mega-level?"

"Ultimate-level," Minervamon clarified as she covered the Digi-Destined trio. "But, each piece can often borderline mega-level, depending on which piece."

"Well, allow me to avenge, Jeri!" Angedramon cried out, firing a green beam from her staff. "_**Empyrean Destroyer!**_" She directed her beam at ValWingmon, who evaded the beam and flew into the air cackling like mad. "Hold still!"

"You'll never hit me! I'll escape and find another suitable host!" ValWingmon boasted. "But... I can't hold this form much longer... must seek a new host." He shifted his view toward Rosemon BM, Yoshino, and BioLotusmon. He homed right on BioLotusmon specifically and glided toward her. "You! You'll be my new host! Embrace a power like you've never felt before!"

"Not on my watch!" Seirika snapped as she flew out and threw herself in front of ValWingmon, repelling him with a blast of lightning. You'll have to go through me first!"

"No! This isn't fair!" ValWingmon hissed.

Jeri hovered behind ValWingmon. "Life's never fair. Not even for you!" With that, she closed her eyes and pushed her hands out in front of ValWingmon, sending a concussive force that pushed him 20 feet back.

"GAH!" ValWingmon cried out.

As an image of a blue dolphin materialized behind her, the brunette focused. A subtle blue aura covered her.

Jeri didn't cease her attacks as she exerted another concussive force, which delivered a whiplash effect and blasted ValWingmon back. She repeated this process again. Again. And again… until ValWingmon hit the ground.

"That's for stealing my body!" She shouted, panting while her aura faded. "How did you like that, Rika?"

Seirika watched, her mouth agape and somewhat aghast at Jeri's actions. "Wow... Jeri..." _Remind me to never tick her off! Seriously, I don't think I should ever pick a fight with her._

_"She does often restrain herself because she cares deeply for you, Himura, and the others."_

_I'd be afraid if she were to go crazy someday. I don't think I could stop her... what with her telekinesis and telepathy._

Looking over Jeri's handiwork, Angedramon was astonished. "Nice one! I can tell he's still going to feel that one when he wakes up!"

"Woo-hoo! You girl, Jeri!" Yolei cheered on as she, Mimi, and Sora tended to their digimon.

Suddenly, ValWingmon twitched his arms as he slowly stood up to everyone's shock. The winged imp coughed, staring angrily at Jeri.

"You... you maimed me... don't think I'll let you off easily...!" ValWingmon screeched, but before he could attack... a burst of water blasted him from the side. "AUGH!"

"_**Water Pulse!**_" Kappamon called out as she ran up and slapped ValWingmon into the air with a cucumber sword. "_**Cucumber Sword Slash!**_" She whirled around, calling out to the Warrior of Wind. "Get him, JetSilphymon!"

"What?" ValWingmon screamed as he saw JetSilphymon hovering over him. She raised her windmill and smashed it across the Valmarmon piece. "No... NO!"

"Lights out!" JetSilphymon hollered. "_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

_**Bam!**_

"AUGH!" ValWingmon screeched as he plummeted to the ground as Seirika and Sakuyamon raised their instruments.

"Now, Rika!"

"Let's finish him, Sakuyamon!"

Both of their instruments produced amassed lightning and mystical energies, both of which converged into a single attack that morphed into a dragon's head.

"_**Amethyst Mandala!**_"

"_**Thunder Trident! Dragon Fury!**_"

"NO! NO!" ValWingmon howled his final screams as both attacks engulfed him completely. His withered body twitched for a moment as fractal code encircled him. "H-how... could I fall... like this? To... a bunch of... brats?"

"I've got him!" Minervamon announced as she jumped up and opened the box, sealing ValWingmon back inside the box. She conjured a quick spell, which would enhance a stronger barrier around the box. "There. Ya shouldn't be able to get out now." _He'll turn right back into the piece as soon as he loses power. Ye-haw, we did it!_

"We've got the piece!" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh, how gracious of you to gift wrap it for us!" A familiar voice belonging to LadyDevimon interjected.

Team Girl-Power looked up as Demon's mistress glided down to grab the box. Seirika and Sakuyamon threw themselves at the forefront, shielding the box from the evil woman's grasp.

Lilithmon didn't hesitate as she propelled herself toward the box.

"No! Get back here!" Ophanimon exclaimed as she pursued the Mao Queen.

The brief battle with ValWingmon broiled right back to a tug of war between the three sides. It all came down to Team Girl-Power defending the piece from LadyDevimon and Lilithmon's camps. Minervamon sprang into the air, performing a a forward rolling slash with her saber - Olympia - drawn and delivered a vertical slash, which repelled Lilithmon back.

"_**Strike Roll!**_"

As Lilithmon flew back, Sakuyamon and Ophanimon implemented their attacks on the Demon Lord.

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

"_**Twin Blades of Beauty!**_" The golden-armored warrior conjured two pink rings through her staff as they intertwined around her body. "_**And of Truth!**_" She pushed the rings outward and bombarded Lilithmon with them.

Much to their dismay, Lilithmon forged a barrier that nullified Sakuyamon and Ophanimon's attacks.

"Nice try," the Mao Queen smiled seductively. "But, I've come far prepared for anything."

JetSilphymon and Kappamon unleashed a wind and water combo that knocked LadyDevimon away.

"We've got to get out of here! Now!" Yoshino cried out.

"Yeah, she's right! We got the piece!" Sora exclaimed.

Lilithmon recovered and pushed her right arm out, expelling a poisonous acidic sludge that sprayed around the area.

"_**Nazar Nail!**_"

Sakuyamon slammed her staff to the ground, which in effect produced a barrier around her and her comrades. "_**Talisman Sphere!**_" She focused on maintaining the barrier, transferring mystical energies to enhance its defenses. Lilithmon's acidic sludge fell on the barrier and barely starting to corrode through. "I can't hold this too long."

"Is everyone inside?" Seirika called out.

"We are!" Sora, Yolei, Kari, and Mimi called out.

Yoshino, Rosemon, and BioLotusmon answered. "We're here!"

"Present!" JetSilphymon and Kappamon added.

Garudamon, Lillymon, and Aquillamon (Y), too, were inside the barrier and recovering.

Seirika and Jeri stood at the forefront, holding each other's hands.

"Let's make out of this safely, Rika."

The Warrior of Seiryuu nodded. "Likewise."

"Are we ready to yet? They're breaking through the barrier!" Angedramon alarmed everyone.

Sakuyamon was starting to lose composure as her barrier was seemingly weakening. "Can't maintain... much longer..."

"Stay strong, Sakuyamon," Ophanimon said as Lilithmon, LadyDevimon, and their cohorts surrounded the barrier. "Minervamon, do you have any means of getting us out of here?"

Upon hearing this, Minervamon's smile widened from ear to ear. "I do." She slammed her right hand into the ground, placing her saber down. "I have a spell that can teleport us from this vicinity and it'll take us back outside the castle!" She began to utter an ancient incantation, which the girls were unable to comprehend. While she continued speaking, a seal with a gaping-mouth snake appeared under Team Girl-Power. "Before anything else..." She pressed her hand on the ground as the bodies of the Dinohyumon and Sepikmon were drawn toward the barrier. The four digimon passed through, still tied up. "I'll break you four free as soon as we leave. Ok! Here we go!" Calling out the last part of the incantation, Minervamon pressed both hands to the ground as the seal flashed an illuminating pink aura, which washed over everyone inside the barrier. "HERE WE GO!"

"Now, break through... _**Nazar Nail!**_"

"_**Black Wing!**_" LadyDevimon filed a long spike through the barrier.

_**Shoom.**_

The bright flash of light that expanded through the barrier blinded Lilithmon and LadyDevimon's groups. Both villain camps watched in shock as the aura of pink light faded, taking Team Girl-Power and their digimon away from the site.

"NO!" LadyDevimon roared, flying through the light. "They're gone!"

Lilithmon scowled, gritting her vampire-like fangs. "Damn them! LadyDevimon, if it weren't for you!"

"For me? You got in our way!"

The two mistresses spat out accusations, glaring disdainfully at one another. Before they prepared to stab one another, Astamon and General Scorpionus threw themselves in front of the mistresses, restraining them from killing each other.

"Listen, Lady Lilithmon!" Astamon held the _Mao Queen _back. "I think we can somehow work out an agreement!"

"Did you hear that, LadyDevimon?" Scorpionus said, pushing the dark mistress back. "I believe we can work over a truce."

"A truce... with THAT wench?" LadyDevimon snarled. "We would have the piece if she and her subjects didn't interject themselves in our affairs!"

Lilithmon scoffed. "I've been seeking that piece for a long time. I called it first." She turned her nose, pivoting her head away as she folded her arms. "Now everything's been ruined!"

"No, but if you work alongside us, you'll be granted whatever you desire from Lord Valmarmon," MizuSeiryumon spoke up, who was seen walking through the forest where he blasted through earlier. He openly addressed to Lilithmon, smiling as he offered a friendly gesture. "Lady Lilithmon, think about it. Our common enemy is the Chosen. Those girls are only delaying the inevitable rise of Lord Valmarmon. We lost the piece, but we will surely retrieve it again."

"Whose to say they'll manage to succeed and Valmarmon isn't revived?"

LadyDevimon asserted. "That's just it. We won't let that happen. We will ensure that Lord Valmarmon is revived."

As she overheard Madoudramon's camp enlighten her, Lilithmon's curiosity piqued. "Could Valmarmon grant me power over this realm?"

"And more. If you're willing to join our cause," Scorpionus offered as Puppetmon, KingEtemon, and MizuSeiryumon assembled behind. "The other Mao Kings, Daimaomon and Barbamon, have joined. If you join us, you'll get whatever you need."

Lilithmon unfolded her arms and nodded. "If those two joined you, then..." Her devilish, alluring smile curved upward as she was drawn to this proposal to join the unholy alliance. "Yes, fair enough. I accept."

As Lilithmon and LadyDevimon shook one another's hands, Astamon, Lamiamon, and BlackDeathmon discussed the matter amongst themselves.

"Good, Madoudramon should pick us up from here soon," LadyDevimon said. "He'll entail you with everything we've planned thus far."

"I, for one, can't wait to meet Madoudramon," the Demon Lord of Lust added, licking her lips. "If he's running the alliance, then things are about to get _very_ interesting."

xxxxx

_**3 Kilometers from Myotismon's Former Castle/10:58 PM**_

Once Minervamon finished her spell, Team Girl-Power found themselves outside the castle and where they started an hour ago. The girls sighed with relief, managing to successfully complete their mission. Most importantly, they've secured the Wings.

So far, the Digiteams are in the lead: 2-1.

Unfortunately, that means Team Girl-Power and Team OtherGuys have succeeded where Team Leader failed.

This won't sit well with Team Leader once they realize Team Girl-Power came back with a Valmarmon piece.

"Is everyone here?" Minervamon asked as she untied the ropes, releasing her four cohorts.

"Present and all accounted for!" Yolei announced.

Sora, Mimi, and Kari glanced toward Seirika, Jeri, JetSilphymon, Kappamon, and BioLotusmon, taking note of Chosen being able to fight on their own. It made them somewhat feel left out of the action.

"Shucks, those girls are lucky to have powers of their own," Mimi said. "Still, I suppose I should be glad. I wouldn't want to get caught up fighting."

Sora shrugged. "Well, what can you do? Gennai never supplied us with artifacts or abilities to turn us into digimon."

"Makes me wish I could go out there and help Ophanimon," Kari added.

Sakuyamon heavily breathed as she noticed Seirika and Jeri pulling away from each other.

"Rika, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, Jeri. It was Valmarmon who used you against your will," Seirika replied. "Don't blame yourself. Besides, you gave me one hell of a beating." A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she smiled to Jeri. "You can punch pretty hard. Just be careful and try not to knock Himura out if he makes you mad."

Jeri blushed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that to Himura!"

"I know."

"Man, you kicked a lot of butt out there, Jaarin!" JetSilphymon complimented Kappamon. "But, damn... did you have to turn out more scantily clad than my Fairymon form?"

"About that," Kappamon said, waving her D-Scanner over her body as fractal code wove around her body. The data formed extra clothing as a yellow t-shirt materialized over her upper body. Completing her new wardrobe, a pair of red shorts now covered her hips and waist. "There. Much better! I don't feel so naked now."

JetSilphymon giggled. "Cute."

"Heh, so anyway, now we've secured the piece," Yoshino said as Minervamon handed it to her. "Me?"

"Don't worry. I've reinforced a barrier that should keep the Wings from escaping or letting his energy seep through," Minervamon promptly stated. "But, I suggest you return to Lord Huanglongmon's realm as soon as possible. I'll be joining Apollomon and Dianamon there shortly, but it's imperative you all go first."

"Right then," BioLotusmon nodded.

Rosemon BM replied. "The others will be happy to know we've secured the Wings."

"Rika, are we ready to go?" Sakuyamon inquired to her Tamer.

The Beast Tamer replied with earnest. "Yeah, better now than never."

"Jeri," Angedramon whispered, lowering her head near her Tamer. "I hope we see that fiery side of you again. That was just badass."

"Me?" Jeri blinked, scratching her head. "Well, my name and _bad-ass_ don't exactly fit in the same sentence."

"Better you than me," Seirika confessed, putting up with making her friend look good... at least for the moment. "Himura's a lucky guy to have a girl like you. Speaking of which, you and him were both responsible for keeping the pieces from the enemies' hands."

"So, if Valmarmon never possessed me... the piece would be in enemy hands," Jeri gasped. "I never thought about it like that. But... being taken over by the Wings is NEVER a good thing!"

Minervamon concurred. "That's right. Now, you've learned that even a human can be possessed and turned into a Valmarmon creature. Lesson learned, I guess."

Yolei approached Seirika, extending her hand out. "Sorry about giving you a hard time, Rika. Can we put this behind us?"

Seirika stared over Yolei's hand and give her a Roman handshake. "Sure thing. I think after what ValWingmon did, I can admire you putting yourself out there in the frontline."

"Good, all is forgiven then."

Jeri smiled, watching Seirika and Yolei make up. "Good."

"All right, girls! Let's get going!" JetSilphymon announced.

"RIGHT!" Team Girl-Power shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Girls: GO TEAM GIRL-POWER!

Yolei: Oh yeah! The Wings are in our possession!

Phillipe: Way to go, girls! I mean... Jaguarmon and I should've been on a winning team if you ask me.

Izumi: Takuya, you and the others can thank us for making up for your failures.

Takuya: What? C'mon now! What kind of Bizarro-world are we living in? The leaders are supposed to triumph!

Takato: How the heck did this happen?

Tai: You mean to say... our girlfriends succeeded where we failed?

Sora: Got that right, Tai.

Mimi: We've earned our bragging rights.

Rika: Somebody's got to pick up the slack around here. Your male egos got the better of you.

Nanami: We simply had better synergy overall than you, Team Leader.

Himura: Don't forget us. We secured a piece, too!

Masaru: I call foul!

Yoshino: Sorry, but you snooze you lose.

Henry: AHEM. Anyway, the next chapter will be a two-parter covering our group.

Kouji: Team Lancer.

Kouichi: We're Team Lancer?

Thomas: Now, watch Masaru. Won't it simply be a bigger blow to your ego when WE, along with Team OtherGuys and Team Girl-Power, secure another piece?

Goggleheads (minus Takato): QUIT RUBBING IT IN!

Takato: I'm staying out of this.

Demon: The Horns of Valmarmon will be ours.

Leviamon: Not on my watch, you fool.

Matt: Uh, what's this about a legendary creature lurking in a foggy lake?

TK: Is that where the piece is found?

Vega: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Path to a Foggy Land! Tale of a Legendary Beast!**_

Terriermon: And what's a chapter without a big fight breaking out? Don't miss it!

Cody: We've got trouble!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yep, and so Team Girl-Power succeeds. Who would've guessed? Talk about a huge blow to Team Leader's egos (namely the leaders themselves). ;)

What did you think of ValWingmon taking possession of a human this time? I decided a little change was in order. Must keep things fresh without going with a rinse and repeat scenario. On the plus side, it adds more drama. It also gives an idea of how a Superpowered!Jeri and Beast Tamer!Rika fight would turn out... really ugly. Though, let's be honest Jeri was possessed by ValWingmon. On the other hand, if Jeri didn't wasn't so kind and never had to restrain herself, she would be a very dangerous force with her telekinesis and telepathy. I believe even Beast Tamer!Rika would have a hard time resisting her.

How did you like Jaarin's new A-Hybrid form? I think a new wardrobe was in order for Kappamon if you ask me. I don't think a lot of guys could look at her without nose bleeding if she were prancing around in a revealing outfit like that.

Out of the whole group, I can realistically see Yolei and Rika not getting along. But, at least, they somewhat made up at the end. That's a step in the right direction, I guess.

Yeah, I tried and went all out with this chapter. Lots of things happened in such little time.

So far, this and Team OtherGuy's (Chap. 15-16) missions have been my favorite of the Valmarmon Piece arcs. Team Leader... I liked writing their chapters, but it wasn't as fun as the last two. Team OtherGuys had Inumon's back story, Norn and Ryudamon's debuts, the Howling Mountain Village, and ended on a good note (if you forget about Himura and Junpei's differences). Team Girl-Power had a lot of fun and energy, packed with girls kicking serious butt (as if the Senshi weren't enough!). =)

All that's left is Team Lancer's journey in the Northern Realm - the Digital World linked to the DATS universe.

Credit goes to Ninetalesuk for ValWingmon and MizuSeiryumon. Lamiamon belongs to Belletiger. Kappamon, Jaarin's new Water A-Hybrid form, is credited to LazerWulf, my beta-reader and another one of my collaborators.

That wraps things up.

Oh, and _**Dawn of Chaos**_ is on break for next week. Chapter 26 will be up the week after that. Just letting you know beforehand!

Send a review and stay gold!


	26. Path to a Foggy Land! Legendary Beast!

**A/N:** Granted, it's three days late, but Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is the last update for 2010!

Consider this my late-X-Mas gift to you, guys. ;)

Team Lancer is up to the task of collecting the next Valmarmon piece. Can they succeed?

Find out in this two-parter. Enjoy. ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 26

_**Path to a Foggy Land! The Legendary Beast, ArchaicKamemon!**_

xxxxx

_**Northern Realm/Deputymon's Inn/11:00 PM**_

Led by Henry Wong and Terriermon (H), Team Lancer stopped by a local inn to rest after a long trek through grassy hilltops and wet marshes. They came to the point of reaching a local inn owned by a Deputymon, who offered them rooms free of charge. This was thanks to Thomas, who the innkeeper recognized as a DATS member, that helped them get free rooms.

The time is 11:00 PM. Although it would normally have been past nightfall, in this vicinity, Team Lancer reached a region where there was never nightfall, except on the last Sunday of every month. Today, it was like any normal day. There was still light.

The right opportunity to capture the last Valmarmon piece was now. Team Lancer couldn't afford letting this pass up. It was now or risk losing the Horns to the enemies.

But, what the team learned that other than the Valmarmon piece, the vicinity was the home to a legendary beast.

This was a beast of unknown origin. Rumor has it this beast may be safeguarding the piece. However, no one who has seen this monster lived to tell anyone of what it looks like. Except, for one and that is this land's guardian: another member of the Olympus 12.

xxxxx

Deputymon walked up in front of a window as he leered outside watching a group of child digimon playing with Patamon, Terriermon (H), and Armadillomon. Henry, Matt, TK, Thomas, Kouji, Kouichi, and Cody were seated together in a table with half-empty water cups and half-eaten sandwiches. They were in a conversation regarding the legendary beast and the Horns of Valmarmon.

"You kids sure are determined to get that Valmarmon piece," Deputymon sighed, shaking his head. "Ya'll be risking your lives. Only Merukimon has survived encountering that creature. Shucks, I lost one of my comrades to that thing."

"But, we need the Horns before Madoudramon's cronies do," TK affirmed while gripping his cup tightly. "As dangerous as his legendary beast may be, we'll be the first to live and tell our experience facing it down."

Setting his glass down, Matt added as TK finished. "We're up to any kind of challenge. No legendary creature is denying us this chance to grab the Horns!"

"Besides, only one of our teams lost a piece, we need to keep the momentum rolling," Kouji replied. "Only Takato's team failed to capture a piece."

"And there's no way I'm letting these jerks take it before we do!" Cody said.

Henry concurred with his colleagues as he stood up in his chair. "Right, we didn't come all the way out here to fail. Guys, we need to get a head start and capture that piece."

"At the sametime, we have to be careful how we approach this situation," Kouichi said. "In fact, one of those guardians we've been told about will be there where the beast is."

"Since Merukimon is gone, I wonder if this new guardian has seen this beast?" Thomas pondered as he cupped a hand under his chin. "If this guardian was the only one to confront this beast and lived to tell about, he'll help us. And that'll increase our chances of securing the piece." He turned around in his chair and faced his colleagues. "My friends, I think I like our chances. They're better than we otherwise thought."

"Don't get too confident, my friend," Deputymon advised the DATS member. "I've heard all the accomplishments you and DATS gained since you saved our world, but don't forget the other risk factors."

"Namely one of the Mao Kings," TK frowned, biting his bottom lip. "Leviamon, right?"

"And Madoudramon's selective team," pointed out Cody.

Kouji abruptly jumped out of his seat and put his hands into his pockets. "Well, no use of us sitting around. Let's get this over with."

Kouichi followed suit with his brother, smiling. "Yes, the sooner we get the piece, the better."

"Let's go and get our digimon ready then," Thomas said while getting up from his chair. He turned around, acknowledging the innkeeper. "Thanks for letting us stay here, but we need to get going."

Deputymon nodded, tipping his cowboy hat to the group. "Shucks, it's a pleasure. You're doing this to save all of our worlds. Good luck, ya'll, and be careful. That beast is nothing to laugh about. Get that piece and keep that varmint Valmarmon from ever waking up!"

The Warrior of Genbu turned toward the door, wearing a determined look on his face. "We're heading out. No time to lose."

xxxxx

_**Near Foggy Trail Forest/11:17 PM**_

As the Chosen gathered their digimon partners, they headed off through the inn's front gate as Deputymon and local digimon waved the group off and wished them luck on what could be a treacherous mission. Henry and Terriermon (H) led the group consisting of Matt, Gabumon, TK, Patamon, Kouji, Kouichi, Cody, Armadillomon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Vega, Thomas, Gaomon, and Ivan.

They walked as an amassed unit, passing through a bridge situated over a wet marsh. The digimon carefully observed their surroundings, making note of any peculiar activities that may present a possible danger to their partners and friends. Gaomon, being more familiar with this specific realm, directed the group with Thomas.

Once they arrived at the entrance of a forest covered in fog, the group stopped to catch their breaths. This allowed Thomas and Ivan time to scan the foggy forest with their handheld computers.

"I've found a trail we can take through this forest," Thomas said, pointing forward. "In front of us at 4 'o clock. We'll take this direction."

"Right," Ivan said.

"And the Horns of Valmarmon is just straight ahead," Henry confirmed, viewing his digivice which projected a grid of a single green dot situated near them.

Gaomon turned around as he whistled, letting the group to face him attentively. "Master has found a safe trail we can take through the Foggy Trail Forest."

"Foggy Trail Forest?" inquired Armadillomon. "Sure lives up to its name."

"I'll say," Kenta said, wiping his glasses with his shirt. "My glasses won't stop fogging up!"

"Ok, everyone. Make sure we stay close together," Henry advised his team. "We'll get lost in a forest like this and there may not even be a way out if one of us winds up losing contact with each other."

Wiping his forehead, Terriermon (H) wheezed. "Sheesh, and don't get me started on the humidity. My fur's starting to get damp!" He shook his body, throwing off layers of moisture off his fur. "Well, Henry, ready to go?"

"I am," the blue-haired teen pressed forward as everyone accompanied behind him.

Matt meticulously eyed the dense fog lifting around them, walking along the trail. "Gabumon, can your nose pick up anything?"

"Sorry, not with all this fog," Gabumon said. "Remember, let's stay together and on the trail."

"I should've asked Deputymon about packing us some water bottles," Vega said, pressing along through the foggy trail as he stayed behind Kouichi. "My mouth's parched!"

Kouichi chuckled. "Yeah, I'm a little thirsty, too."

"Don't worry, I packed us enough bottled water," Cody said, carrying a backpack of supplies as he acted solely responsible for supplying food and water for the team.

TK added. "We can always count on you, Cody!"

"Yep!" Patamon said.

Thomas focused as he turned and watched Henry catch up ahead of him. "This trail will lead us to a massive body of water. It's just a quarter of a mile ahead. Deputymon said that's where the legendary beast lurks."

"But, he never said if this creature was a water dweller," Henry said. "It could come out anywhere. So, we need to be careful."

"We're better prepared than most others taking this trail," Ivan replied, narrowing his eyes whilst walking through the thick fog. "I'd advise watching your steps along the way, too, my friends."

"Right," Henry said until Genbu channeled a telepathic link to his vessel. The teenage male responded to the turtle sage. _Genbu, are we getting close?_

_"Yes and stay on course. You and your friends can't lose track of one another while in this dense fog. It's a troublesome situation, but follow young Thomas' direction. He shall lead you and the others through."_

_Right. I trust in him, Gaomon, and Ivan to lead us to the right path. But, I keep thinking about this legendary beast. What makes this beast so feared? Only the guardian we're supposed to meet has seen him and lived to tell his encounter with it._

The turtle spirit added, sagely acknowledging to Henry's grave concern. _"I understand your concern, Henry. We won't know until we confront this beast and claim the Horns of Valmarmon from it."_

_I wonder if the piece is inside the lake. Guess, we'll have to find out. _

"Henry?" Terriermon (H) chimed in, gawking at his partner while cocking his head to one side. "Yo, Henry!"

The teen snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry, Terriermon. Just conversing with Genbu."

"Ah, what did the ol' turtle have to say?"

"For us to stay on course. Terriermon, we really need to recover that piece. I don't want us to fail."

"Nah, we're not botching this one up like Team Leader! We got our egos in check!" the floppy-eared rabbit wore a confident, perky smile. "Momentai, Henry."

Henry repeated his partner's catchphrase, managing to smile if only a little to lift his own spirits. "Yeah, momentai."

Kouichi approached Kouichi and whispered. "What do you think Henry's thinking about? He looks pretty tense."

"Probably something Genbu said," Kouji said, nodding. "How much further?"

"Just a quarter of a mile," Thomas called out, reminding everyone. "The guardian assigned to this realm should be meeting us there."

Groaning, Kenta put on his glasses, which fogged up again. "Aw, nuts." _Shoot, I wish we were there already! Having to wipe my glasses like this is getting tiring! _The dejected teen sighed. "I should've gotten contacts."

"Pi, pi?" MarineAngemon chirped as he hovered over Kenta's left shoulder.

As the group pressed onward, they already reached the halfway point of the Foggy Trail Forest. In no time, before they realized it, they will find themselves near the lake where the Horns of Valmarmon are sealed. And it will be there when they might face the legendary beast that safeguards it and the lake.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, while Team Lancer advanced toward the majestic lake, the team led by Demon kept up with the Digiteam's journey through the Northern Realm. They haven't sprung any attacks since their arrival in this realm, giving Team Lancer's false hope that they'll recover the Horns without incident. Demon and his group were closing in on the home of the 'legendary beast,' where the Horns of Valmarmon was sealed.

All eyes were on Demon's viewing orb as they carefully watched Team Lancer from another vicinity.

SkullSatanmon blinked, tapping his fingers over his arms. "Erm, they're heading to the lake."

"Wow, did you just figure that one out, genius?" MarineDevimon scoffed, slapping the back of SkullSatanmon's head with a tentacle.

"OW! HEY, I WAS JUST CALLING WHAT I'M SEEING!"

Demon growled deeply, whirling around as his eyes glowed red. He shot a menacing stare that prompted his two henchmen to seal their lips (though, SkullSatanmon has no lips!). They both closed their mouths and stood quietly, trying their hardest not to provoke Demon's fury. Machinedramon lumbered forward, lowering his dual cannons as he aimed them toward Demon's minions.

"_**Shall I eliminate these two peons for you, Demon?**_"

"Not necessary. As much of a headache they are, I require them to hold off the Digi-brats," the Demon Lord of Wrath said, waving his free hands over his viewing orb, alternating the image of Team Lancer to the venue of a big lake, which was the exact body of water containing the beast and the Horns. The Demon Lord's eyes glowed as the image zoomed in, displaying a full view of the central section of the giant lake. "Lake Ancient, a legendary site where the fabled legendary beast lurks. It's here we will find the Horns of Valmarmon. Yes, I can feel the Demon God's piece. That same demonic vibe I sensed from the Heart. No mistaking it."

"So, we'll find the Horns of Valmarmon... in there?" The red skeleton digimon nervously gulped, trembling like mad. "And this legendary beast. Is it... is it as feared as they say?"

"Heh, I bet its Leviamon," MarineDevimon proclaimed. "One of the Mao Kings. He's the legendary beast."

"I sincerely doubt so," Demon stated. "Otherwise, he would've made off with the piece a long time ago. No, this beast is no Mao King."

"_**Then, what is it?**_" inquired the mechanized behemoth.

"A legendary beast that is relic from a time long forgotten," a deep voice emanated behind the group. They turned as they saw a cloaked figure, sitting atop of a mossy stone. The figure jumped off the stone and landed in front of his colleagues. "We must make no mistake. While the Digiteam will prove to be quite troublesome, I feel this legendary beast will be more than we can handle. We can only succeed if our team resolve remains strong."

"ChiGenbumon, wise as always," Demon replied. "And there's the guardian of this land. Rumor has it the former guardian, Merukimon, perished and another representative from the Olympus 12 was selected to replace him."

"That would be Marsmon," ChiGenbumon confirmed, folding his arms behind his back. "Even his legendary fire hasn't been enough to tame this legendary beast." He vividly looked behind Demon and his cohorts as the fog surrounding them slowly lifted. "Leviamon will no doubt be heading to where the Horns will be found."

"I won't allow that brute secure the piece before me!" The Demon Lord scowled, his hatred for Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy, was evident behind the angry tone in his voice. He turned around, his slanted blue eyes leered at the dense forest as the fog cleared away. "We have little time to waste. Let's press forth." His blue eyes glowed as he ascended into the air.

"Yes, Lord Demon!" SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon exclaimed in unison.

Machinedramon lumbered forward. "_**Lead the way.**_"

ChiGenbumon chuckled deeply. "Ah, and soon I'll have my chance to engage the False Warrior of Genbu. Henry Wong, eh? I'll put him in his place and retrieve the Horns of my master!" Yelling, he made his declaration known and very clear to his colleagues. He sprinted ahead, catching up with his colleagues as they pressed through the dense forest.

xxxxx

Speaking of the Demon Lord of Envy, a behemoth resembling a red-skinned gharial with large jaws strong enough to crush anything it its grasp. The end of his tail jutted out into a pair of long extensions. Lined across his body was a row of sharp, blue fan-like spikes. His crimson eyes leered around the edge of the waters as Phascomon hovered by his side.

"Are our enemies treading closer to Lake Ancient?" The Demon Lord of Envy asked, a hiss-like tone drowned out the sound of birds chirping in the forest. He watched as four figures hovered over in front of him. "Ah, yessss. Perfect. My two loyal subordinates, it's been a long time."

On the left was a grotesque creature resembling a fat, green toad. The amphibian creature's mouth is equipped with sharp teeth coupled with sinister red eyes. The frog creature cackled a deep laughter and embraced the environment surrounding him.

"Ahhh, it's good to serve you again, Lord Leviamon. How was your slumber?"

"Much better and I'm ready to ensnare those Horns," Leviamon openly declared. "HazeFrogmon, I know you won't let me down."

"And don't forget me!" The second minions squawked as he hovered over HazeFrogmon. "It is I, RageArchaeopteryxmon!" The winged creature hovered down, snickering. RageArchaeopteryxmon resembled a bird-like reptilian from prehistoric times. The monster's head was reptilian, but it's body was covered with an array of beautiful feathers. The feathered cleavage closely resembled a rainbow. As he gaped his mouth, a set of needle-like teeth was fully displayed, which he utilized to catch grind prey like insects. Tilting his head to one side, electrical streaks flowed through his feathers. The monster stood on two, long legs and was taller than an ostrich.

"Have you gathered more of our subordinates?" Leviamon questioned his two henchmen.

"Yes, Lord Leviamon! They will arrive shortly!" The duo announced.

Phascomon added. "We can't to afford to waste anymore time. Our enemies are closing toward Lake Ancient."

Leviamon crawled into the murky waters and began swimming across, taking a route leading to a channel. "This route will lead us to Lake Ancient. Phascomon, accompany me. You two go and gather your forces! The hunt is on!" With that, he sunk his head into the river and swam on ahead through the channel. _It's time I claim what's rightfully mine! And today I will destroy the legendary beast and my name will become etched in history as the first to kill the legend!_

xxxxx

_**Near Lake Ancient/11:35 PM**_

In less than half an hour, Team Lancer was within close range from the mysterious lake. They gained enough ground as they followed along the trail without getting lost in the foggy forest. They reached the exit through the forest as they noticed the fog was slowly lifting up.

Henry and Thomas stood at the forefront as their eyes met an open field covered in fog. The other group members stopped to survey their surroundings. Terriermon (H) poked his head out as he rubbed his eyes and tried to see through clearly.

"Ugh, more fog?" The tone from Terriermon (H) conveyed slight irritation.

Thomas affirmed. "We're not too far from where the piece is."

"He's right," Henry said, checking his digivice as he pointed to the designated green dot on the grid screen. "It's only a matter of time now."

"I just wish we wouldn't have to deal with all this fog!" Kenta griped.

"Just deal with it a little longer, Kenta," Kouji said.

Kouichi nodded as he pressed forward. "Let's get going everyone. No use of us standing around." He stopped as his D-Scanner went off, prompting the teen to take out his device as he noticed his spirits were glowing. "Huh? What's wrong with my spirits?"

"Kouichi? What is it?" Henry turned toward the Warrior of Darkness.

"My spirits seem to be reacting to some source of darkness. It's a clear sign we're close to the piece."

"Out of all our spirits, Kouichi's spirits can sense any source of clear darkness."

"Is that right, Kouji?" TK frowned, conveying his disdain for the concept of darkness. It's been this way since he nearly lost Patamon and was ultimately exposed to the Dark Ocean when he saved Kari from Dragomon's henchmen. "I never thought I'd see the day someone would wield the powers of darkness and still fight in the name of good. That's a big contradiction in itself."

"Not really, TK," Matt added. "Think about it. Not everything you view as dark is really evil. That's just a huge misconception."

"But, Kouichi was once made to be an instrument of evil, wasn't he?" Cody inquired, leering toward the Warrior of Darkness.

"By Cherubimon when he went crazy," Vega clarified. "When Cherubimon became consumed by darkness, he took Kouichi under his wing and corrupted him. Thus, Duskmon was born as an instrument of Kouichi's darkness. But, that was sometime ago. The spirits Kouichi wield now are the true Spirits of Darkness."

"That's right," Patamon nodded. "And I was a witness to Cherubimon's rebellion. Those were horrible times. But, they're behind me, Gatomon, and Willis' Lopmon. Kouichi won't ever let doubt, fear, and hatred corrupt his spirits again."

Pivoting his head, TK faced Kouichi's direction and sighed. "Right, then I shouldn't be making rash judgments. Kouichi is on our side."

"Hey, guys! Are you coming?" Henry called out to the group standing idly in the background. "You don't want to get left behind, do ya'll?"

Kenta abruptly called out first while MarineAngemon hid inside his shirt. "Wait up!"

The group ultimately raced up as they caught up with Henry, Terriermon (H), Thomas, Gaomon, Kouichi, and Ivan. Passing along through the mist-covered meadows, they meticulously watched their surroundings as they were entering treacherous territory. Even Thomas, Gaomon, and Ivan were not too keen with this region. They've never even heard of this place until recently.

"Guys, just a reminder," Thomas said while walking through the mist-covered trail. "Ikuto told us that the guardian, Marsmon, is a very stubborn and proud individual. More or less, he's as reckless as Masaru. So, we need watch how we approach him."

Gaomon added, turning his head to his partner. "Why did we get stuck with a guardian with a short fuse as bad as Masaru's?"

"He's supposed to be Merukimon's replacement in this realm, especially since Merukimon is gone," Ivan said. "Ikuto even said those two were rivals as they've fought over the right to claim dominion over territories."

"Add to the fact that this realm was once home to two Demon Lords," the blond-haired genius pointed out. "To think, Belphemon and Leviamon once co-existed in this Digital World. Though, now that Belphemon is gone, Leviamon is all that's left."

"A Demon Lord and a Mao King, he's built himself quite a reputation," Henry said while checking his D-Ark, which indicated that they were closing in toward the lake. "I hope we don't run into him or Madoudramon's selective party."

"Well, if I recall, the other teams haven't faced Demon yet," Kouji reminded them.

Kouichi affirmed. "Correct, so, in the end we'll still be dealing with two Demon Lord types."

"Heh, I hope they end up clobbering each other, which gives us a chance to sneak off with the piece," Terriermon (H) chuckled, imagining a crayon-drawn simulated scenario of Demon and Leviamon pummeling each other whilst the floppy-eared rabbit makes off with the piece. _Ha, yeah. Wishful thinking! But, not impossible!_

Suddenly, Thomas and Henry stopped their pace, causing everyone to pause shortly. They scanned around the fog-covered vicinity, their eyes followed what appeared to be shadows of trees. The digimon sensed a slight disturbance emanating behind the fog, causing them to become vigilant.

"Why did we stop?" inquired Cody.

Armadillomon replied. "We're being watched."

"Looks like we've been followed," Gabumon said.

"And they've been monitoring us," Gaomon growled as he whirled around, throwing a rock at a shadow sprinting across the fog. "Found you!"

"We've got trouble already?" Kenta panicked.

Before long, 20 swift figures jumped out of the fog and executed a circle formation around Team Lancer. The group crowded together as their would-be attackers turned out to be 20 Ninjamon.

Some of them were equipped with swords.

Others drew out their kodachi blades.

A few drew out shurikens.

"Ninjamon!" TK exclaimed. "I can definitely recognize these guys!"

"Yeah, we have our fair share of these jerks in our Digital World," Matt said.

One of the Ninjamon, wearing a purple mask instead of a red one, shouted. "We've been sent here by Lord Leviamon to keep you from going near Lake Ancient! You won't deny him the Horns of Valmarmon!" He drew out his sword and whistled to his colleagues. "Ready attack formation!"

With that, the Ninjamon ran around as they encircled Team Lancer.

"Surely, we can take these guys," Kouichi scoffed. "Henry, what do you say?"

"Let's do it!_** Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!**_" Henry called out as he slid a Digivolution card through his D-Ark, which activated the device and released a stream of green light that engulfed Terriermon (H). And shortly afterward, the Warrior of Genbu summoned the mystical energies of his Spirit Beast. "_**Turtle Spirit! Genbu!**_" The teen jumped into the air as rocks materialized and wove around him as mystical energies immersed into the boy's body. The Warrior of Genbu's body turned into a green pillar of light, as he emerged fully transformed into Henbu.

"Terriermon… _**SHINKA!**_" The floppy-eared rabbit shouted as he became incased inside a giant green orb. He turned into his champion form, a pant-wearing and machinegun-wielding rabbit. "_**Gargomon!**_" Then, Henbu used a blue card, sliding it into his D-Ark to empower Gargomon further. "Gargomon… _**CHOU SHINKA!**_" Another green orb engulfed Gargomon, transforming him into a sleek, green-armored cyborg rabbit. "_**Rapidmon!**_"

Henbu and Rapidmon stood at the forefront as they watched the Ninjamon spreading out into various spots to attack members of Team Lancer.

"Let's move, Henry!" Rapidmon exclaimed.

"Right!"

Rapidmon and Henbu closed off a Ninjamon pair from reaching their friends. The duo engaged the Ninjamon whilst the others prepared to retaliate against the ninja digimon.

"We're up, Kouichi!"

"I'm on it!"

The brothers drew out their D-Scanners, running their hands through as fractal code surrounded them.

"_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_"

The streams of fractal coding wove around Kouji and Kouichi's forms as their Human and Beast Light/Darkness Spirits immersed with them. They turned into the A-Hybrid forms, quickly springing into action as they engaged another Ninjamon pair.

"_**Beowulfmon!**_"

"_**Reichmon!**_"

Beowulfmon drew his massive sword, slamming into the earth as it easily knocked a Ninjamon back. Reichmon backhanded the other Ninjamon easily. However, to their surprise, the Ninjamon bodies exploded and turned into smoke… leaving behind piles of wood in their places.

"Substitutions?" Beowulfmon blanched.

Reichmon remarked. "Well, they are _ninjas._"

Taking a stand, Matt, TK, and Cody pulled out their Digivices.

"Gabumon!"

"Patamon!"

"Armadillomon!"

The digimon trio cried out. "We're on it!"

As the Chosen's Digivices/D-3s lit up, their partners glowed as their bodies grew and took on larger forms.

"Gabumon… _**SHINKA!**_" The horned, furred-covered digimon shouted he changed into a large, blue-and-white furred wolf with a long snout, long slender legs, and an elongated tail. "_**Garurumon!**_" As Matt's Digivice glowed again, the giant wolf's body glowed and stood on his hind legs. "Garurumon… _**CHOUA SHINKA!**_" The wolf digimon turned into a bipedal as blue pants materialized around his lower body as brown leather accessories appeared around his chest, including a long glove covering one arm, and his fists became equipped with metal knuckles, covered under brown leather. He lifted one hind leg, delivering a spinning kick as he landed in front of a Ninjamon duo. A loud howl escaped his mouth as he smashed his fist into the ground. "_**WereGarurumon!**_"

"Patamon… _**SHINKA!**_" The tiny, winged mammal cried out as he flew into the air while a bright aura engulfed him. His small body grew into a tall, muscular man garbed in a white body suit. A blue cloth, strapped over his chest, appeared in addition to metal knuckles embedded on his fists. Long, orange hair flowed out the back of his head, where a steel helmet with a cross-shaped visor covered his face. A blue loincloth with runes inscribed on it covered his waist and back. In his right arm, the angelic warrior carried a long staff, which he hefted and used to swat a Ninjamon aside. The warrior called out, raising his voice for all to hear. "_**Angemon!**_"

"Armadillomon… _**SHINKA!**_" The armored mammal shouted as a bright aura engulfed his tiny form. He turned into a large, yellow-armored dinosaur resembling an Ankylosaurus. His entire underbelly was dark brown and unarmored. He swung his mighty double-clubbed tail, knocking aside a Ninjamon. "_**Ankylomon!**_"

"We're up, Gaomon!" Thomas announced while drawing out his Digivice iC.

"Yes, master!"

The blond-haired teen cried out, drawing out blue energy that imbued itself around his hand. He used that digi-energy, transferring it into his Digivice iC. The device released a blue light as it blasted Gaomon. "_**DIGISOUL CHARGE!**_**"**

"Gaomon… _**SHINKA!**_" The blue-furred canine's form glowed as a data aura engulfed him. He grew and transformed into a four-legged beast with a build resembling Garurumon's. Only Gaomon's body was covered with thicker blue-and-white fur. A thicker, sky blue mane covered his front body. His tail was bushier and curled up like a Husky's. His red gloves remained intact, covering his front paws coupled with the red scarf tied around his neck. The beast gaped his mouth, revealing sharp teeth resembling a saber-toothed cat's. "_**Gaogamon!**_"

Gaogamon lunged at a Ninjamon, headbutting it into a tree. Another jumped on the canine's back and tried to ambush him. Gaogamon kicked his hind legs, which let him throw the ninja digimon off.

Now sporting a black aura, Kenta invoked his Victory power, activating his cloaking ability as he hid like a ninja. He quickly sprang behind a rock as two Ninjamon were looking for him. The Victory Tamer lunged forward, landing a kick to the back of a Ninjamon.

"Ow!" Ninjamon grunted, falling facefirst.

The other Ninjamon looked around as he... suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Now, MarineAngemon!" Kenta called out, still completely invisible.

The tiny mega hovered over the two Ninjamon, spitting blue hearts at the enemies. "_**Kahuna Waves!**_" He spat more bubbles as they amassed into two gigantic heart bubbles and swallowed the two ninjas.

"HEY!" A Ninjamon cried out.

The other shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

Undoing his cloak ability, Kenta revealed himself as he picked up the Ninjamon's shuriken. "Don't mind if I borrow these?"

"PUT THOSE DOWN!" The Ninjamon roared as they were carried off into the sky.

MarineAngemon hovered over, landing on Kenta's shoulder. "Pi, pi, pi!"

"That's right. To beat a ninja, I just need to think like one. Man, I'm so glad I've got a cloaking power!" The teen smiled a big grin. "Now, let's give the others a hand." He blended in behind the fog as he activated his cloaking powers (sharing his power with MarineAngemon allowing him to blend in perfectly behind the fog) and freely sprinted across.

"You guys! We've got company!" Vega called out, warning his colleagues as a giant bolt of lightning blasted the vicinity in between the in fighting. "Where did that come from?"

Suddenly, everyone ceased fighting as they heard laughter emanating from above them. Henbu and Rapidmon quickly spotted Leviamon's two henchmen hovering over them. HazeFrogmon and RageArchaeopteryxmon descended as their eyes fell on Team Lancer, who all stood their ground and prepared themselves.

"Well, well, is this all of them?" RageArchaeopteryxmon surveyed each of the Chosen and their digimon partners. "These Ninjamon can't even beat a bunch of kids and their digimon."

"Hey, look!" HazeFrogmon pivoted his view toward Thomas and Gaogamon. "Isn't he from that DATS organization?"

"Yes, but no matter we can deal with him along with the rest of these twerps," the electric bird calmly reassured the toad.

Cody gawked at the odd-looking duo. "Who are these two?"

"They sure didn't come here to give us a warm welcome," Ankylomon growled, angrily facing Leviamon's henchmen.

RageArchaeopteryxmon chortled. "Oh, dear. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves." He promptly spread out his swings as bolts of electricity poured out of his feathers. "I'm the master manipulator of thunder and lightning! I am Lord Leviamon's right-hand soldier, RageArchaeopteryxmon!"

"And I's Lord Leviamon's left-hand soldier!" HazeFrogmon bellowed. "I'm the master manipulator of pollution and famine! HazeFrogmon!"

"These two…" Ivan gritted his teeth. "I've seen them before."

"What about them?" inquired Matt.

"They're both mega-level digimon."

"Well, thanks for the info," TK said. "One of us will need to have our digimon digivolve into megas then to even the plain field!"

"Leave it to us," Ivan declared. "Thomas, are you ready?"

"Let's do this. Time to level-up, Gaogamon!"

"Yes, master!"

With that, Gaogamon powered down and turned back into Gaomon.

"_**DIGISOUL CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!**_" Thomas roared out, drawing out blue energy that imbued itself around his hand and ultimately engulfed his whole body. He utilized the digi-energy, transferring it into his Digivice iC. The device released a blue light as it impacted Gaomon, granting him the power of a mega-level digimon.

"Gaomon… _**SHINKA!**_" The canine digimon howled as he dissolved into blue particles. The particles converged into a giant storm of blue data, converging as the data dissipated. A giant, armored warrior emerged. His lupine face was covered in armor as were his long arms, where his hands were equipped with long claws resembling Wolverine's. His legs were now recompiled into long armored greaves. His torso was entirely covered in armor – resembling a wolf's head, oddly enough. Draped behind his back and hanging loose behind the winds was a red flowing cape. On top of that, the most prominent feature on this digimon was the Digital Hazard emblazoned on his chest. He crouched over, arms crossed in front. He quickly sprang up and slashed with his glowing claws, charging toward RageArchaeopteryxmon's path. "_**MirageGaogamon!**_"

Ivan held out his digivice while pressing his hand over it, invoking his Bio-Hybrid Evolution power. "_**HYPER BIO EXTRA EVOLUTION!**_" The man's body grew into a giant bipedal monster resembling a Spinomon, a dinosaur that resembles a Spinosaurus. His orange armored skin was covered by rows of detachable spikes. Only his green head and his underbelly was free these spikes. The dinosaur-like beast emerged possessing an aura of killing intent as he roared, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Bellowing with rage, the spiky-armored behemoth bumrushed toward HazeFrogmon. "_**BioSpinomon!**_"

HazeFrogmon charged ahead, engaging BioSpinomon. "I've got the big, spiky one!"

RageArchaeopteryxmon glided over MirageGaogamon's head and laughed. "The other one is mine!"

Vega growled as he pulled out his D-Scanner. "Yeah, like hell I'm getting left out!" He raised his D-Scanner and ran his hand through it. His fist became imbued with data as he summoned the combined energies of his Spirits of Wood. _Let's see if this new power is all that's hyped out to be! _"_**Execute… FUSION EVOLUTION!**_" With that, both of his spirits flew out and converged whilst revolving around his digitized body. The two spirits fused with the young man, instilling him with the Spirits of Wood. Vega emerged and resembled a Trojan warrior. His armor, resembling Arbormon's, was forged entirely from one of the strongest woods in the Digital Worlds. His skin was slightly tanned. Coupled with wooden armor, he was equipped with a massive arrow and wore spiky, red hair. He carried a shield resembling Petaldramon's face. He swung the arrow through the air and assumed a battle stance. "_**Achillesmon!**_"

Looking on from the distance, Beowulfmon and Reichmon were astounded by Vega's new A-Hybrid forms.

"Wow, so his A-Hybrid form is based off Achilles, the Trojan hero?" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

Reichmon nodded. "Obviously. Not bad, Vega."

Looking on behind the fog, Kenta and MarineAngemon were drawn in and entranced by Achillemon's entrance.

"Awesome," Kenta whispered as he turned finding a Ninjamon glancing around. The Victory Tamer turned his view on the Ninjamon and snuck up behind him. He grabbed the Ninjamon pulling him into the fog, delivering a beatdown on the ninja.

"GAH! OW! NOT IN THE FACE!"

Pulling himself up, Kenta dusted his hands off and left the Ninjamon laying with bumps (and bruises).

"Well, at least, I don't need to hide in a box to sneak up on these guys," Kenta said.

MarineAngemon concurred in his own way. "Pi, pi, pi!"

"Heh, yes! Now, the circle is complete," Achillesmon wore a proud smile. "All of us Legendary Warriors have our own unique A-Hybrid forms!" _Wait until Ami gets a look at this. I wish she were here watching me beat down these cocky assholes!_

"Fancy transformation, but you'll never get the best of a ninja!" A Ninjamon announced as he threw a shuriken at Achillesmon.

The Warrior of Wood whirled around, raising his shield as the shuriken ricocheted off it. "You were saying, jackass?"

"I… well… uh…"

"Talk is cheap," Achillesmon announced as he charged toward the Ninjamon. With a great leap, the Warrior of Wood hefted his arrow and threw it at the Ninjamon, who evaded it by teleporting out of range. "Nice try. _**Eclipse Arrow!**__" _The arrow immediately swerved around, launching itself toward a tree as it impacted and hit the Ninjamon that tried to hide. The Ninjamon screamed as he exploded into data. "My arrow will find you no matter where you find. How's that for ya? Hell yeah, this is bad ass!"

"Nice shot, Achillesmon!" Reichmon called out as he watched MirageGaogamon engaging RageArchaeopteryxmon in the air. "Look at them go!"

WereGarurumon ran toward a Ninjamon, who was getting up off the ground. "_**Wolf Claw!**_" He howled, bringing his claws up as he slashed the Ninjamon, deleting him. He turned as Ankylomon stomped his feet in front of another Ninjamon. "Stay on him, Ankylomon!"

"These lil' buggers are quick on their feet!" Ankylomon roared.

"_**Hand of Fate!**_" Angemon pushed his right fist, expelling a holy beam at a Ninjamon. He managed to blast one away as another popped up behind him. "They just keep coming!"

"Stay on him, WereGarurumon!" Matt called out.

Cody cheered on his partner. "You've got him where you want him, Ankylomon!"

"Don't let up, Angemon! Nail him!" TK shouted.

"_**Rapid Fire!**_" Rapidmon launched a rain of missiles down at an assortment of Ninjamon. He watched as the Ninjamon scattered about and teleported from their positions. The green-armored digimon whirled around as a Ninjamon tried to catch him with a kodachi strike. "Hehehe, too slow." He teleported out of the ninja's reach and phased behind him. "Take this, sucka! _**Tri-Beam!**_" He summoned green beam resembling a triangle, which engulfed and quickly deleted the ninja. "Next? How are ya holding them off, Henry?"

Henbu engaged two Ninjamon, who rapidly traded blows with the Warrior of Genbu. The ninja duo threw shuriken at him, prompting Henbu to punch the ground as earth jutted upward. The earth barricaded Henbu, but the shurikens exploded on impact. Henbu sprang back, lifting his shield in front and protected himself from the debris.

"I'm hanging in there, Rapidmon!" Henbu exclaimed as he stood up and glared intently at the Ninjamon. "Time we get serious!" He pressed one hand on the ground, manipulating the terrain as the ground split open under the Ninjamon. "_**Earth Split!**_" He made the ground split further apart as the Ninjamon jumped out of the way. Henbu dashed toward the Ninjamon, jumping up and bashed them with his shield. He landed, whirling around as his eyes fell on a lake in the distance. _Can that be? _"Guys, I fou-!"

A Ninjamon sprang in front of Henbu, cutting him off from calling out to the others. The ninja threw a chain at the Warrior of Henbu, yanking him forward. Henbu grabbed the chain, pulling Ninjamon toward him instead and hit him with his shield. He turned as another Ninjamon tried a sneak tactic. He threw his shield across, knocking the Ninjamon back as it flew back to his hands.

"Henry!" Rapidmon exclaimed as he descended near the Beast Tamer. "Hey, there's a huge lake ahead!"

"That's what I was going to tell everyone. That must be it."

Thomas overheard Henbu and raced up to him. The DATS member, too, noticed the lake far off in the distance as a giant fog covered it.

"That's where we need to be," Thomas said.

MirageGaogamon howled, slashing at RageArchaeopteryxmon. "_**Tornado Claw!**_" He narrowly missed as the quicker bird flew out of his reach. He whirled around, swinging his claws around. "_**Double Gale Claw!**_" Once again, he missed as Leviamon's henchman took to the air. "Hold still!"

RageArchaeopteryxmon laughed, ruffling his feathers. "Not likely! _**Super Thunder Strike!**_" He channeled lightning bolts through his feathers and repelled MirageGaogamon back. "Again! _**Super Thunder Strike!**_" He relentlessly spammed blasts that repelled MirageGaogamon. "I can keep this up! Just so as long as Lord Leviamon gets what he wants!"

"Where the heck is this Leviamon anyway?" Rapidmon scoffed, looking around. "Is he too scared to show himself? Afraid to get his butt whooped by us? Huh? Yeah, I thought so." He shook his head nonchalantly as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Doesn't matter! We need to head to the lake!" Henbu called out to Thomas and Rapidmon. "This way!"

As the trio headed toward the path leading to the lake, a blast of red lightning and a black sludge impacted the ground ahead. Henbu, Thomas, and Rapidmon ceased their advancement as they saw SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon dropped in. The Demon Corps members blocked their path.

"Heh, going somewhere?" MarineDevimon cackled.

SkullSatanmon blinked, noticing the all-out skirmish breaking out between Leviamon's forces and Team Lancer. "Hey, we got here too late, MarineDevimon!"

"Better late than never, dolt," the large, squid-like demon snorted as he took a swing at Henbu and Rapidmon.

"If they're here, Demon is here, too!" Henbu exclaimed as he threw himself in front of Thomas.

Taking a swing at RageArchaeopteryxmon, MirageGaogamon decked the electric bird with a punch and turned around. His eyes fell on the Demon Corps facing off Henbu, Rapidmon, and Thomas.

"Hang on, Thomas! I'm coming!" MirageGaogamon called out, activating his boosters whilst propelling himself toward the group. "We've got company, everyone!"

RageArchaeopteryxmon shook his head, shifting his view ahead. A low growl escaped the bird's beak as SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon came into view. "Curses, that must mean Demon is here!"

As Henbu tried to move past the Demon Corps, SkullSatanmon flew down to nail him with his staff. Teleporting in front of his Tamer, Rapidmon blocked Henbu's would-be attacker. The two ultimates came into blows as Rapidmon launched missiles at the skeleton demon.

"_**Rapid Fire!**_"

"_**Nail Bone!**_"

The two attacks initially exploded on impact.

"Nice counter, energizer bunny!"

"Heh, couldn't find any cheeseburger joints in this side of the Digirealms?" quipped the armored rabbit.

SkullSatanmon's eyes teared up. "No! And that was cold of you! Where's a skeleton supposed to find a good cheeseburger joint in this place?"

"_**Are you two done? Because, I've heard enough of this squabbling,**_" that familiar cold, mechanized voice emanated out of nowhere. In an instant, two cannons fired and released two large energy beams at Henbu's group.

"CRIPES!" Rapidmon cried out as he, Henbu, and Thomas were about to be caught by the devastating blasts.

Then, MirageGaogamon threw himself into the fray as he picked up the three and let the beams freely plow through an entire forest section. As MirageGaogamon landed, he set the three on the ground. Machinedramon lumbered out from the forest, positioning his twin cannons at MirageGaogamon and company.

"_**You were lucky to have escaped those blasts. Next time, you won't escape so easily.**_"

"Damn, it's Machinedramon," Henbu scowled, picking himself off the ground.

"And he's not the only one," another voice came from behind Henbu and his colleagues.

Henbu paused for a second as he slowly turned his head. He spotted a hooded figure, who threw off his disguise and revealed his true self. Standing in front of the group was the last Demon Beast. He was a warrior garbed in dark green-hinted armor, donning a green turtle mask fashioned out of steel. In his right hand, the evil warrior held a spiked shield.

"You... I remember seeing you..." Henbu gasped. "Granasmon showed us what you and the other Demon Beast generals looked like! ChiGenbumon!" The Warrior of Genbu gritted his teeth as he fiercely glared down the Demon Beast.

ChiGenbumon chortled. "So, Granasmon already told you about who we are. Yes, your other three Tamer friends already faced my colleagues. Henry Wong, I'm here to end your life and prove to you there's only one worthy of carrying the Genbu name!"

"Fat chance it'll be you," Henbu quipped whilst taking on a battle stance, gripping his shield tightly. "If it's a fight you want, you got it!"

"Henry..." Rapidmon approached the Beast Tamer.

"Leave him to me, Rapidmon. You and the others try to bypass these creeps. Get to the lake!"

"Easier said than done, my friend," ChiGenbumon chuckled. "Demon is already nearing the lake as we speak." Hastily charging forward, ChiGenbumon lunged at Henbu and smashed his shield into the Beast Tamer's. "You won't win this scuffle, False Warrior of Genbu!"

"Get going, guys!" Henbu exclaimed as his D-Ark released a beam of light, which impacted Rapidmon as he turned back into Terriermon (H). Then, a metallic green orb materialized around the tiny rookie. "Mega Gargomon, you're up!"

"Terriermon… _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" The rookie cried out as he grew and turned into a 15-foot tall, green armored behemoth. "_**MegaGargomon!**_" He lumbered forward, towering over the Demon Corps.

SkullSatanmon's eyes gaped as he took cover behind MarineDevimon. "Cover me, buddy!"

"I'M NOT COVERING YOUR BONY HIDE! LET GO!"

Machinedramon let out a thunderous bellow and charged at MegaGargomon. The two armored behemoths came into blows as Machinedramon drilled his arm into MegaGargomon's left leg, forcing the giant to fall to one knee. Machinedramon reached out and ensnared MegaGargomon by his neck, holding a vice grip around him.

"_**I've got the one-up on you! Any last words before I delete you?**_"

"Yeah… your breath stinks of oil…!"

Machinedramon droned. "_**…**_"

"Let him go!" MirageGaogamon howled as he flew into Machinedramon. He pushed the Dark Master aside, sending him crashing through a large thick tree. "Are you ok, MegaGargomon?"

"Yeah, I'll manage, but time for a little payback!" MegaGargomon exclaimed, launching the giant missiles off his shoulders. "_**Gargo Missiles!**_" He turned the missiles on Machinedramon as they impacted the evil Dark Master. "Ok! Let's tail for the lake!" With that, he boosted his propellers and took to the air with MirageGaogamon (carrying Thomas) following him.

However, before they tried to reach the lake, a pair of hooks fired out of the billowing smoke cloud. MegaGargomon and MirageGaogamon felt their own weight being pulled down. They quickly turned and saw their legs caught by pairs of grappling hooks, which came from smoke cloud where Machinedramon was bombarded.

Speaking of the devil, Machinedramon lumbered through the dust cloud and laughed.

"AW, NUTS!"

"He hasn't even been put down?" MirageGaogamon exclaimed.

Thomas cried. "We were so close to the lake!"

SkullSatanmon cackled as he and MarineDevimon treaded over to Machinedramon.

"Nicely done, Machinedramon!" MarineDevimon laughed with villainous glee. "That'll hold them!"

SkullSatanmon danced around, lifting his staff overheard. "Woo, we got 'em! We got 'em!"

"_**Silence you to unless you want me to blow you to pieces? Demon gave me full permission to deal with you should you provoke me. Are… WE CLEAR?**_" He snapped his jaws shut, prompting the Demon Corps members to shake their heads nervously. "_**Better.**_"

As for Henbu, he was steadily holding his own with ChiGenbumon. The two warriors exchanged blows with their shields. However, ChiGenbumon's spiked shield was proving to be more than a match for Henbu's own shield.

ChiGenbumon seized a chance and threw his shield like a frisbee.

Henbu followed suit and did the same.

The two shields collided, quickly rebounding off each other. The warriors caught their shields and raced across, following and reading each other's exact movements. Henbu pressed his hand into the ground as earth lifted up and cracked apart. He created an amassed assortment of floating rocks and threw them at ChiGenbumon.

"_**Adamant Shield!**_" ChiGenbumon countered, raising his shield as a dark green aura formed around it, enabling him to dispel the rock bombardment. He raised his other free arm, conjuring a battle hammer out of thin air. He charged, slamming his hammer against Henbu's shield. "_**Gaia Hammer!**_"

Though, strong as his shield was, the hammer's impact repelled Henbu back. The Warrior of Genbu was sent flying 20 feet across as he landed in a heap.

"Ugh!" Henbu grunted while hitting the ground.

ChiGenbumon laughed, boasting about his strength. "My armor is impenetrable! It's one of the absolute armors bestowed to me by Lord Valmarmon! You don't have what it takes to crack it!"

"There's… a first time… for everything," Henbu coughed as he slowly picked himself off the floor.

"_Don't let up, Henry. His armor might be strong, but even the mightiest armors have their flaws. You need to exploit."_

_I know! But… no, I've got to find his armor's weakness._

"_Good. Now stand up, Henry. You're the true wielder of my power."_

"ChiGenbumon, you're nothing but an imposter," Henbu retorted.

Overhearing Genbu's remark, ChiGenbumon snarled. "You'll be eating those words, boy!" He charged toward Henbu, who manipulated the earth around him as piles of amassed rocks compiled and merged with his armor. "I'll figure out a flaw to your armor's absolute defenses, ChiGenbumon! Your armor is NOT absolute!" He jumped up into the air as more rocks floated into the air and converged to form a floating platform for Henbu to navigate.

"We'll see about that!" ChiGenbumon roared as he sprang into the air and engaged Henbu in aerial combat.

Meanwhile, Beowulfmon and Reichmon fled through the forest as they headed toward the lake.

"We're getting close to Lake Ancient, Kouichi!"

"I see it! Get ready for anything!" Reichmon said.

xxxxx

_**Lake Ancient/11:52 PM**_

Situated in an isolated region, free of civilization, a lake from another time forgotten remained still. Tranquil as it seems from one's first glance, this was the home to an ancient digimon who was the last of its kind. It has remained in this lake for over a thousand digi-cycles, perhaps more. But, the fact that remains is that this legendary beast has been fabled as a treasure of this ancient land and has defended its domain from outsiders.

Also inside the lake was the resting place of another Valmarmon piece: the Horns. Many digimon living near the region have described the legendary beast becoming more feral recently. Most don't realize that the Horns might have a direct influence to the creature's new violent nature. This led many digimon who have tried to approach the lake to lose their lives. Only one digimon has lived to tell about his scuffle with the beast and that was Merukimon.

With Merukimon gone, another Olympus 12 digimon has stepped in to take his place. That chosen guardian of the Horns was Marsmon, who was Merukimon's rival as they've squabbled over who would gain the right to look after the Horns. Merukimon won and became the chosen guardian, albeit for a short time before Kurata entered the scene.

And here we fast forward to the present.

Facing the front view of Lake Ancient was a titan towering at a staggering 11-feet tall. His upper body was entirely compiled in red armor. Marsmon's fists were larger than this own head and covered with silver, metallic gloves coupled with red boots with silver armor covering sections of the footwear. The head of the warrior was hidden underneath a white saber-toothed tiger head with a golden horn jutting out of his forehead. A human face was apparently revealed under the animal pelt. He wore lavender pants embroidered with purple leopard spots. Flowing behind his back was a red and black spotted cape as a burst of flames danced around his majestic form.

The proud warrior leered over at the lake's center, growling under his breath as he sensed a slight disturbance in the air.

"ArchaicKamemon," Marsmon murmured. "I know you're in there, guarding the Horns. Well, today…" He clenched his fists as pillars of fire swirled around his bare knuckles as he readied himself for what could be a struggle to survive. "…the Horns will finally be leaving your domain. It's essential the Chosen retrieve this piece."

"I'm afraid the Chosen have their hands quite full, my friend," a deep, demonic voice emanated from above Marsmon.

The Olympus digimon quickly gazed upward as Demon hovered over him, invoking his angry nature.

"Demon, you've been sent by Madoudramon to retrieve the piece," Marsmon's eyes flared as he opened his fists and summoned pillars of fire, which he expelled through his body and blasted Demon.

Demon countered, raising his right hand as he fired demonic flames. He and Marsmon were at a standstill as their fires nullified each other.

"Make it easy for yourself, Marsmon. You can finally relieve yourself of this petty guardian duty and allow me to take the Horns of Valmarmon."

The fiery warrior snorted, quickly assuming a battle stance. "Not a chance, Demon! Unless you wish to invoke the wrath of ArchaicKamemon!"

"I see. So, the legendary beast is no myth," the Demon Lord of Wrath shifted his view toward the foggy lake as his eyes glowed, scanning through the bottom of the lake as he spotted a gargantuan shadow sitting at the lake's bottom. "Interesting, but there's nothing for me to fear."

"You will show fear with me around!" Marsmon roared as he jumped into the air, summoning fire in his fists. "Try some of my _**Mugen Hadou!**_" He roared as he punched Demon, who put up a pillar of demonic flames to shield himself. "What?"

"My turn," Demon chortled as he expelled hellfire through his right hand. "_**Evil Inferno!**_" He pushed the deadly hellfire, which spread out and forced Marsmon to evade. "Though you're a warrior of fire, I doubt you can initially withstand my hellfire!"

Marsmon raised his hands, shooting out a large stream of fire that held Demon's hellfire back.

"Resist all you can, Mars. You won't deny me the Horns of Valmarmon!"

"Demon, you betrayed the light and willingly let yourself become influenced by the powers of darkness! I'll ensure to send you back to the Dark Area where you belong!"

"Dramatic speech, but let's see if you can fulfill that vow!" Demon roared as he glided down, putting out more hellfire that forced Marsmon to completely augment his flame barrier. The Demon Lord of Wrath exerted more power into his fire. "_**Evil Flapping!**_" He pushed his wings forward, blowing Marsmon away as he glided forward and punched the Olympus warrior.

Marsmon ensnared Demon's fist and threw him into the air. Cupping his hands together, he fired a gigantic fire blast at the Demon Lord. The blast impacted Demon, pushing him back into the forest as he landed in a heap.

"How's that for you?" barked Marsmon, taking a few deep breaths.

Then, to Marsmon's dismay, Demon floated out of the debris while brushing the fire off his cloak.

"I'll give you this, Olympian," Demon muttered, narrowing his eyes at Marsmon. "You damaged me, but it'll take more than that to put me away."

"I figured as much."

Lifting his hands overhead, Demon prepared to unleash a bigger hellfire attack. "For inflicting damage on me, I'll return that favor tenfold!" Suddenly, he turned as a burst of water exploded form the lake. He and Marsmon pivoted their heads at the lake as a large, red crocodilian jumped out of the water. "Leviamon?"

"Leviamon?" Marsmon exclaimed. _Another Demon Lord and a former Mao King! Good fortune is no longer on my side._

"_**ROOOOOAR RAAAA!**_" Leviamon bellowed a demonic roar, throwing his heavy-bodies form onto the coast as he bumrushed Marsmon and Demon.

Marsmon jumped away as he evaded Leviamon's massive jaws as Demon took to the air.

"Heh, did I interrupt your scuffle, Demon?" Leviamon roared, casting his fiery red eyes on the Demon Lord of Wrath. "Belphemon gave me more than enough trouble. But, now, here you are… the nerve of you trespassing on MY DOMAIN!" He hastily swung his double-tails and tried to swipe at Demon, who evaded the Demon Lord of Envy's frontal attack. "The Horns of Valmarmon are reserved for me and… NO ONE ELSE!"

Demon scowled as he hovered into the air, casting his view on the demonic reptilian. "If you wish to challenge me, then I'm more than happy to send you running back to the waters where you belong, you scaly coward!" He compressed his hands together and summoned a ball of hellfire. "You'll regret the day you crossed my path!"

"I will collect all seven pieces and use Valmarmon's power to help me build the foundation of my own dark universe!" The Demon Lord of Envy boasted as he swung his double-tails at Demon, who evaded the beast's frontal attack and glided over Leviamon's back.

The cloaked digimon threw his hellfire ball as it fell and impacted Leviamon. "_**Evil Inferno!**_"

"GAUGH!" Leviamon howled in excruciating pain as the hellfire burnt the small of his back.

Whilst the Demon Lords engaged each other, this gave Marsmon the perfect time to head toward Lake Ancient. He floated up and flew through the mist shrouding over the archaic lake.

_This is my chance! With those two settling their differences…!_ Marsmon focused as he glided over the massive lake.

Leviamon pivoted his head as he caught Marsmon taking off across the lake. He quickly crawled through the water and pursued the Olympian's direction.

"I will not be denied of the Horns!" Demon howled angrily as he rocketed off pursuing Marsmon. He fired a pillar of hellfire toward Marsmon, who swerved around and let the fire blast pass through the mist fog. He leered forward, spotting Marsmon hovering into the air as he rebounded with flinging fire blasts at the Demon Corps leader. "Fool! Your attacks are too straightforward!" He lifted his right hand, firing a hellfire blast that nullified the proud warrior's flames. "Child's play." Suddenly, he saw that Marsmon vanished from his vantage point. He turned as he saw Marsmon propelling out of nowhere and buried a flame-imbued fist into his torso. "AUGH!"

Marsmon smirked, hitting him with another fist-imbued fist. "_**Mugen Hadou!**_" He howled, repeatedly punching him with vicious body blows. He continued punching him as the Demon Lord doubled over, enabling the Olympus digimon to grab him and piledrove him into the water. The initial impact created a giant pillar of fire to explode out of the water as Demon sank into the lake. "How do you like that? Demon, sink to the bottom."

"Heh, are we forgetting..."

As Marsmon turned around, a gigantic mouth closed in and snapped shut.

Fortunately, the fiery warrior shot into the air and avoided being crushed by Leviamon's jaws.

"Have you forgotten about me, Olympian?" Leviamon bellowed, sticking his head barely out of the lake's surface. "Demon's always been a fool to never utilize strategy. But, as you can see, I'm an opportunist. That's how I kill my enemies!"

Marsmon angrily scowled, smashing both fists together as pillars of fire wisped around him. "Coward, you're just afraid of meeting a warrior like me head-on."

"Do you want to test me? Why don't you fight me at close range, warrior?" Leviamon jumped out of the water, doing a somersault as he tried swiping his tails at the Olympian warrior.

Marsmon evaded contact with the double tails as he buried a fist into Leviamon's face. The Demon Lord of Envy rebounded, expelling a mist that repelled Marsmon away. Marsmon stayed afloat in mid-air whilst maintaining his fire aura, which is allowing him to fly freely as he wishes. Leviamon dropped into the misty waters again, leaving Marsmon wide open and left to fight blindly.

_Where are you? You coward!_ The Olympian growled as he leered and carefully scoped his surroundings.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, deep in the murky waters, Demon shook his head and regained consciousness. He pushed upward with his wings, ascending toward the surface until he stopped and gazed at what resembled a giant dome. This dome-shaped structure encompassed a large area of the underwater vicinity. From first glance, it appeared to measure at least 40 feet in length and 30 feet in height. It was a gargantuan from a closer view and it managed to garner Demon's full attention.

Demon leered at the gigantic creature as his eyes glowed, scanning over what was the legendary beast. _Can this be the legendary creature? ArchaicKamemon?_ For a moment, his eyes pivoted below the beast and saw what an object glowing, sending off a pulsating sound like a heart's beat. The object suddenly glowed, basked in a dark purple light. Demon noticed two prominent features on the object, which looked like a set of horns. _Is that... Can it be? The Horns of Valmarmon! This is my chance! It's ours for the ta-_

Suddenly, large bubbles began forming and building up to the surface. Shifting his view off the Horns, the Demon Lord stared and faced a set og glowing yellow eyes from inside the giant dome. The beast released more bubbles as it violently bellowed out, provoked by the Demon Lord's arrival. The behemoth popped its head through the dome, which was a shell.

_IT'S AWAKENED! IT'S ONTO ME!_

Demon flew up through the lake and propelled back to the surface.

Leviamon and Marsmon abruptly stopped as they saw the distressed Demon Lord. Then, Leviamon sensed a great turbulence emanating from the lake's currents as he saw a gigantic dome-like shell emerging from its underwater slumber. A long, neck resembling a turtle's with a set of spikes jutting out of its forehead, popped out and roared, sending a powerful sonic wave that repelled Demon, Leviamon, and Marsmon back. Then, the beast pulled itself further up as two massive legs touched the surface and a long fin-like tail waved around its back, violently slapping against the water's surface.

"ArchaicKamemon... he's awakened... " Marsmon stammered, clearly stating the obvious as his eyes fell on the archaic gargantuan.

Leviamon scoffed. "Legend or not, I will destroy and take the Horns!"

"I found them," Demon proclaimed. "And I've already made claim to them."

"We'll see!" The Mao King hissed as he lashed his tails at Demon, who swerved away.

ArchaicKamemon reopened its eyes, shifting a front view on the three mega digimon. Then, in a heartbeat, it produced a large tidal wave that covered all directions, causing the entire lake to tremble under its tremendous power.

"Looks like you two got more than you bargained for!" Marsmon exclaimed.

xxxxx

As soon as they reached the shores, Beowulfmon and Reichmon watched ArchaicKamemon from the distance. Naturally, they were astounded by what they were viewing. They, too, probed the legendary creature's power.

The Warrior of Darkness gasped. "That must be..."

Beowulfmon nodded. "Yes, it's the legendary beast."

"I see three digimon facing it!" Reichmon exclaimed, pointing toward the three figures in the lake. "I see Demon, the Mao King Leviamon, and that must be Marsmon!"

"Then, the Horns must be under the lake where the beast is situated."

"I can confirm its existence," Reichmon added. "I can feel the sinister vibe. It's under the creature."

"This may be our only shot then, Reichmon. We might have another opportunity."

"You go aid them. I'll go and fetch the piece," Reichmon offered.

This caused the Warrior of Light to whirl around and face his brother, expressing deep concern. "But, Kouichi. Can you risk it? You remember what Takuya, Takato, Rika, and the others warned us! Jeri ended up getting possessed! Two other digimon were turned into Valmarmon monsters!"

"Trust me, Kouji," Reichmon reassured his brother. "Let me."

"Kouichi, but..." Beowulfmon turned away, sighing deeply as he was in conflict over the situation. Could he risk letting his brother go after the piece? _What should I do?_

"HEY, GUYS!" Achillesmon's voice called out from behind the brothers. They turned and saw the Warrior of Wood running up to them. "DAMN! Look at that thing! Is that the legendary beast they've been hyping about?"

"Yes, and the piece is under the beast," Beowulfmon said.

"I overheard you two discussing which of ya'll should go after it," the Warrior of Wood said. "Let me do it. Hell, I'll even give Reichmon a hand!"

"You two better hurry then! I'm going to give Marsmon a hand!" Beowulfmon said.

"Right!" Reichmon and Achillesmon cried as they jumped into the lake.

Powering down, Beowulfmon turned back into Kouji and held out his D-Scanner.

"Marsmon, help's on the way! _**Execute... HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**_" Kouji turned into his Z-Hybrid form and propelled himself straight into the battle with ArchaicKamemon and the two Demon Lords. "_**MagnaGarurumon!**_"

Demon and Leviamon watched the Z-Hybrid warrior closing toward them.

"Who's that?" Leviamon hissed as his eyes turned feral.

Demon growled, narrowing his eyes in a perturbed manner. "It's one of the Legendary Warriors!"

Marsmon frowned as he watched MagnaGarurumon coming toward him. "So, the Chosen have arrived. Better late than never, humph." As he and MagnaGarurumon turned around, they attentively turned their eyes on Leviamon, Demon, and ArchaicKamemon. "Don't tell me you came alone."

"I have friends engaging their minions. My brother and another Legendary Warrior are underwater."

"After the piece?" The Olympian murmured, lowering his voice as to not let the Demon Lords overhear him.

"What are you two whispering about? Mind if I intercede?" Demon declared as he fired a hellfire blast at the two. "_**Evil Inferno!**_"

MagnaGarurumon and Marsmon swerved around the burst of hellfire, flying toward the Demon Corps leader. Leviamon took this opportunity as he swam headfirst toward ArchaicKamemon. The ancient beast roared, swiftly swinging its massive tail toward the Mao King.

"ArchaicKamemon! I'VE COME TO KILL YOU AND TAKE THE PIECE!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Reichmon and Achillesmon descended under the massive beast. They swam within range of the glowing object. Reichmon pointed toward the Horns, which was attached on a rock.

Then, like a heartbeat, the Horns gave off a pulsating sound and it managed to draw the Legendary Warrior to it.

Then, they heard a low, demonic voice whispering in their minds.

"_**So, you've come for the Horns. Well, don't get ahead of yourselves. AHAHAHA! These things always come at a price! Now watch as I use ArchaicKamemon to finish off your friends!**_"

Readying themselves, Reichmon swam forward with his staff and aimed for the Horns.

Achillesmon followed Reichmon as his eyes fell on the Horns, drawing him closer within its vicinity.

"_**Now, which of you shall I possess? Yes, I've found who I'm looking for!**_" The Horns laughed as he flew forward, preparing to attach itself to Reichmon. "_**YOU'RE THE ONE! I CAN SENSE THE REMNANTS OF DARKNESS INSTILLED IN YOUR HEART! BRACE YOURSELF AND BECOME ONE WITH ME!**_"

Reichmon swung and prepared to strike the Horns down.

_KOUICHI!_ Achillesmon roared as he interjected and swam to intercede the Horns' path.

Then, it happened in that brief moment...

...the Horns selected its host.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

MagnaGarurumon: What's happened?

ValHornmon: I happened! Thank you for allowing me to possess this Legendary Warrior. This extra power instilled in me fills me with joy! Now to finish you! ArchaicKamemon, destroy them!

Marsmon: We'll have to purify the Horns in order to free your friend!

Demon: This is quite the twist. Now, all I need to do is kill the host and retrieve the Horns. By doing so, I'll have succeeded in eliminating one Legendary Warrior!

Henbu: Is that the legendary beast?

ChiGenbumon: Don't take your eyes off me, False Warrior of Genbu!

MegaGargomon: Let's give them a hand!

Matt: We've got our hands full! Their reinforcements are filing in!

Machinedramon: Engage and destroy the Chosen!

Phascomon: It's not over yet, you fools!

Seraphimon: Repel the enemy as long as you can!

TK: Seraphimon, look! It's Demon!

Leviamon: ArchaicKamemon! Your end is at hand! I will become a legend and take the Horns as I desire!

Thomas: Not on our watch!

MirageGaogamon: To save our friend, we must defeat ValHornmon.

Cody: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**The Wrath of ValHornmon! Repel the Rampaging Beast!**_

Kenta: Oh, man! This is getting complicated!

MarineAngemon: Pi, pi, pi!

xxxxx

**A/N: **I deliver another action-packed chapter. With more going on than you expected. The ancient beast, ArchaicKamemon, appears - and I've loosely based him off the Three-Tailed Bijuu (Sanbi) from the _Naruto_ series. Except, you know, ArchaicKamemon has only ONE tail and he's larger than the Sanbi.

Vega introduces his new A-Hybrid form, Achillesmon. This is a unique form created by Belletiger.

I've also gone back and brought two more fanon digimon out of the vault. RageArchaeopteryxmon and HazeFrogmon are minor villain characters from my previous _**Digimon Fusion**_ (not _**Kai**_) series.

ChiGenbumon, the last Demon Beast Warrior to appear, is a character created by Ninetalesuk. ValHornmon, another one of his creations, will debut next chapter.

Marsmon, who originally was supposed to debut in the Team Leader chapters, has taken Merukimon's place in the Northern Realm. Just to let you know, Neptunmon's role will be determined and there may be fanon digimon to fill the roles of the remaining Olympus 12. In the meantime, just wait a little while longer.

Speaking of ValHornmon, he ends up possessing a Legendary Warrior. Care to guess which one? You noticed in the preview that Kouichi nor Vega had any dialogue. ;)

Next time, this part of the Valmarmon Hunt arc concludes. After that, we'll return to the activities with the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, Spirit/Neo-Spirit Detectives, and the Duelists. :D

Send me a review and stay gold!


	27. Wrath of ValHornmon! Rampaging Beast!

**A/N:** Happy New Year!

The war in a misty land breaks out. Who gets possessed by ValHornmon? And how will Team Lancer make away with the piece (if they succeed, that is)?

They have more than just Demon and Leviamon to worry about.

Find out and enjoy the chapter. =)

xxxxx

Chapter 27

_**The Wrath of ValHornmon! Repel the Rampaging Beast!**_

xxxxx

_**Northern Realm/Near Lake Ancient/11:57 PM**_

Henbu and ChiGenbumon continued exchanging blows as the earth-manipulators tried outmaneuvering each other. Henbu utilized the earth around him, flinging boulder-sized rocks at the Demon Beast. The dark warrior repelled the rocks back to Henbu, who raised pillars of earth out of the ground to counter the attacks.

_Have they found the piece yet?_ Henbu mentally noted as he pressed both feet into the ground, raising more pillars of rock and created giant spikes, which grabbed to use as swords.

"Bring me your worst!" ChiGenbumon howled as he charged toward Henbu.

Henbu took a risk and bumrushed the Demon Beast. He threw both spikes at the Demon Beast general, who caught both spikes and crushed them with his hands. However, as ChiGenbumon was occupied with dismantling Henbu's weapons, he saw the Warrior of Genbu was gone.

"He vanished… no," ChiGenbumon scoffed as his feet sensed movement underground. "Down there!" He brought both fists down, pulverizing the earth as it shattered and unveiled Henbu. "Found you!"

"Ah, but I've got you," Henbu smirked as he pressed both hands into the earth, manipulating the rocks as they amassed around ChiGenbumon.

Taken aback by Henbu's clever tactic, ChiGenbumon watched as the amassed rock formed a giant dome around him. The dome turned into a thirty foot-tall solidified fortress with layers of rocks surrounding it. Henbu took a deep breath as he finished his grand architectural handiwork.

"It'll take a while for you to escape this. I've even solidified the underground with layers of hard stone," Henbu said whilst taking a few collective breaths. "I won't be too surprised if you can break through this. I mean… you're an earth elemental like me."

"Hey, Henry!" MegaGargomon cried as he and MirageGaogamon struggled to break loose from Machinedramon's grappling hooks. "Get to the lake! They'll need help finding that stupid piece!"

"Ok!" Henbu responded as he took off into the forest. "I'll leave them to you and MirageGaogamon! Thomas, follow me!"

The blonde-haired teen nodded. "Right!" He quickly followed behind Henbu and called out to his digimon while on his way to the lake. "MirageGaogamon! You can do this! Assist MegaGargomon!"

"I'm on it, master!" MirageGaogamon answered as he grabbed one half of Machinedramon's hooks. "Ok, this time. How about I get a hold of you?"

MegaGargomon grabbed the other hook and chuckled. "Let's give this ol' big boy a huge swing!"

With that, the two megas grabbed Machinedramon's hooks and jerked him up. They pulled up tightly and began to pick Machinedramon's heavy body off his feet. SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon gasped in shock at the sheer strength at the two megas, who were pulling Machinedramon up as they pulled harder.

Even Machinedramon was surprised as he was being lifted off the ground.

"Machinedramon!" SkullSatanmon cried out.

"_**This isn't possible…! You two! What are you standing around for? Make yourself useful and stop them!**_"

As MarineDevimon bonked SkullSatanmon's head, the skeleton digimon rubbed his head and whined.

"Hey!"

"You heard him, you bony idiot! Let's give him a hand!"

"Oh, yeah!" SkullSatanmon jetted up into the air and flew around MegaGargomon. "Hey!"

MegaGargomon snickered. "Hey, yourself, bony." In response to SkullSatanmon's attempted pre-emptive strike, he launched multiple projectiles and missiles from everywhere out of his body. "_**Mega Barrage!**_"

"AHHHH!" SkullSatanmon panicked as he evaded every shot with his near-supersonic speed.

MarineDevimon quickly took cover behind trees as the missiles bombarded every section within the vicinity. Machinedramon stood his ground as he let the barrage of attacks pulverize his Chrome Digizoid-armored body.

"Let's turn the tide against these clowns!" MirageGaogamon howled as he thrust his hands forward, sending out crescent moon-shaped bursts of energy at the Demon Corps duo and the Dark Master. "_**Double Crescent Mirage!**_" His attacks blasted the vicinity, creating a shockwave-like effect that repelled SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon back.

Machinedramon sunk his claws deeply into the ground whilst withstanding MirageGaogamon's attack.

"_**You think you got me? Think again!**_" The Dark Master readied his dual cannons and pointed them directly at MirageGaogamon and MegaGargomon. He quickly charged up his cannons and roared. "_**Giga Cannon!**_" He fired repeated blasts from both cannons relentlessly.

"Counterattack, MegaGargomon!"

"I'm on it, bud!" The green-armored behemoth cried out as he spun around and delivered a sidekick, canceling out Machinedramon's attack. "_**Power Pummel!**_"

MirageGaogamon hastily charged up like a light as his chest glowed where the Digital Hazard sign was embroidered. Gaping his mouth, the mega expelled a powerfully charged blast at Machinedramon. "_**Full Moon Blaster!**_"

MirageGaogamon's mouth blasts quickly nullified Machinedramon's dual cannon shots, which agitated the Dark Master severely.

MegaGargomon roared a battle cry as he ran up and punched Machinedramon's face. His fist impacted the Dark Master enough to send him flying twenty feet across the battlefield.

"HERE'S MY MEGAGARGOMON SHUT-YOUR-MOUTH PUNCH!"

Astounded by MegaGargomon's power, SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon's mouths dropped as they witnessed the feared Machinedramon being schooled before their eyes. Not to mention seeing Machinedramon sailing after taking MegaGargomon's mega punch.

"Eep… um… wanna pick a fight with them, MarineDevimon?"

"After you, bony…"

"Nah, I pass," SkullSatanmon slinked away and behind a thick bush.

MarineDevimon bonked this incompetent colleague's head and dragged him along to race toward Machinedramon's fallen side.

"Nice punch, MegaGargomon!" MirageGaogamon complimented the green-armored titan. "On a scale of 10, I give it a 12."

"Overrating me much?" MegaGargomon chuckled modestly. "Nah, I deserve like a 20 or something. Ah, right! Henry!" He shifted his view toward the lake in the distance. Standing at his current height, he was able to pinpoint the giant ancient lake where another battle was taking place. "Something tells me there's a huge fight going on over there."

"Yeah, I can gather that much," MirageGaogamon said as he watched as the fog covered most of the lake, which made it difficult to verify who was engaged in the scuffle. "I can't even tell with all that fog."

"Then, let's head on over there! Henry and Thomas are going to be there."

"Right, let's go," MirageGaogamon replied as he jumped into the air and glided over the vast forest landscape that dotted the ancient land.

MegaGargomon followed along, propelling through the air as he surveyed the vicinity near the lake. "We're coming, Henry. Whatever's going on in there can't be any worse than we dealt with." _Gah, why do I get the feeling I just jinxed myself?_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the skirmish with Leviamon's forces and Demon's group continued to engage Team Lancer.

RageArchaeopteryxmon coasted over the skies as he observed the on-going battles from an aerial view. Recovering from his fight with MirageGaogamon, the ancient reptile-like bird digimon watched HazeFrogmon jumping atop of BioSpinomon and crushing him with massive body slams.

"Where are those reinforcements, Phascomon?" RageArchaeopteryxmon snarled as he glided through the air and flapped his wings. He turned his view to the right side of the battlefield where WereGarurumon, Angemon, and Ankylomon were fending off hordes of Ninjamon. "Hmmm, perhaps I should intervene here."

RageArchaeopteryxmon dove toward the battle and fired bolts of electricity over where the Chosen's partners were scattered. "Have some of this! _**Super Thunder Strike!**_" He directed electrical blasts and bombarded the area where WereGarurumon, Angemon, and Ankylomon were.

"Where's that coming from?" WereGarurumon roared until he was knocked back by an electrical blast from the skies.

"WereGarurumon!" Angemon and Ankylomon shouted.

"Look up there!" TK called out as he pointed toward the skies where RageArchaeopteryxmon encircled the skies.

Cody exclaimed. "We're being attacked from above!"

"WereGarurumon! Get back up!" Matt shouted as he reached for his Digivice. At the sametime, the symbol of friendship glowed on his chest. "Let's see you try and handle MetalGarurumon!"

In response to Matt's glowing crest, WereGarurumon initially turned back to Gabumon as a blue aura surrounded him. Then, a ball of light encased Gabumon and empowered him with the energies to allow him to digivolve.

"Gabumon… _**WARP SHINKA!**_" Gabumon howled as he evolved into his mega-level form. Howling with ferocity, MetalGarurumon dove into the air and rocketed toward RageArchaeopteryxmon. "_**MetalGarurumon!**_"

"Ah, I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve, eh?" The ancient bird digimon screeched as he flapped his wings and launched a torrent of lightning bolts at the metallic wolf.

MetalGarurumon hastily swerved around the lightning blasts.

"You're a fast one!"

The wolf retaliated as he expelled a breath of ice at RageArchaeopteryxmon. "_**Metal Wolf Claw!**_" He swerved around another lightning blast as the ancient bird evaded the ice wave. "Missed him!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" RageArchaeopteryxmon cackled as he ascended into the air and glided through the clouds, luring MetalGarurumon toward him.

"Come back here!" MetalGarurumon roared as he took off and pursued the enemy.

Suddenly, the ground under Ankylomon uplifted and knocked him off. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of long sickles protruded out of the earth and came toward him.

"Ankylomon, look out!" Cody called out, warning his digimon.

"Wah?" The dinosaur shouted as the sickles nearly slashed at his legs. He backed off, barely letting the blades skewer his feet. He pivoted his head as two pink-furred weasels (resembling Kamaitachi demons) emerged, both with sickles doubling as arms and weapons. Their backs were lined with thick purple hair. "Looks like we've got company!"

"What are those things?" TK exclaimed.

Suddenly, six more popped from out of the ground. They surrounded Cody, TK, Ankylomon, and Angemon.

"These are the Kyukimon and watch out for the sickles. Heh, they'll skewer ya into little pieces!" A voice called out, which caused the four to redirect their view up as they spotted the voice's source. "Yep, took you long enough to notice me!"

It was Phascomon, who seemingly hovered in the air as he dropped in and landed.

"Kyukimon, take them! Show them no mercy!"

The sickle-armed weasels hissed as they closed in and openly attacked the group.

"Go, Angemon!" TK pulled out his D-3, prompting the Angemon to digivolve into his mega-level form.

"Angemon… _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" The holy warrior shouted as a column of golden light surrounded him, empowering him greatly as he digivolved into one of the three Celestials. "_**Seraphimon!**_"

"Now, that's more like it!" Ankylomon smiled as he swung his tail, repelling the Kyukimon back with intimidation.

Seraphimon hovered into the air and cupped his hands, gathering orbs of golden light.

"Let them have it, Seraphimon!" The Bearer of Hope encouraged his partner.

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_"

Sending a barrage of sacred-powered stars, they struck all the Kyukimon and wiped them out in an instant. And just like that the battle was over, causing Phascomon to watch with a look of aghast.

"Thanks a bunch, Seraphimon!" Cody and Ankylomon exclaimed.

"Nothing to it," Seraphimon nodded as he pivoted his view toward the lake in the distance. He sensed an accumulation of dark energy clustering together. "We have trouble. It seems the piece has been awakened."

"What?" TK exclaimed.

Matt overheard Seraphimon, taking his eyes off MetalGarurumon's battle. "Near the lake?"

"Yes, and I sense that the ancient beast has been revived along with it," the Celestial warrior proclaimed. "That's not all, but I sense Demon is there along with the Mao King."

"Leviamon? You mean he's already there?" Cody exclaimed.

Phascomon gasped, realizing that his master was already in the lake. _If he's there, he'll need our support! I must retreat there!_ "Foolish Chosen." He deeply chuckled as his body slowly began flickering out from the spot. "You'll never stop Lord Leviamon from collecting the Horns of Valmarmon! With the Horns, he shall become invincible! Stop us if you can!" With that, the villain teleported and relocated to an area nearest to the ancient lake.

"He got away!" Cody exclaimed.

"Leave him to us," TK insisted as his gaze hardened. He rushed toward Seraphimon and safely jumped into his partner's arms. "Seraphimon, we have to get there and stop them!"

"I'm on it, Takeru," Seraphimon stated as he flew off toward the lake.

Ankylomon frowned. "I sure hope they know what they're doing."

"Me, too," Cody said as he saw more sickles protruding from the ground. "Great, not more."

Right on cue, eight Kyukimon popped from out of the ground.

"Don't worry, Cody! Just have faith in me!" The dinosaur boasted, swinging his dual-clubbed tail back and forth readily.

"TK, you and Seraphimon better be careful out there," Matt murmured as he turned upward and watched MetalGarurumon firing ice missiles, bombarding the skies as RageArchaeopteryxmon swerved around his attacks. "This is spilling out into a big mess if that piece comes to life. C'mon, MetalGarurumon, finish him!"

xxxxx

Shifting to another vicinity of the battlefield, BioSpinomon wrestled HazeFrogmon to the ground and pulverized him with heavy tail swipes. HazeFrogmon caught his adversary's tail and rebounded with a vicious headbutt that nearly knocked the Bio-Hybrid digimon out cold.

"Is this the best you've got? Pitiful!" HazeFrogmon croaked, laughing aloud as he backhanded BioSpinomon and slammed him against a tree. "C'mon! You aren't so tough!"

Regaining his footing, BioSpinomon pulled himself up and exhaled hot blue flames. "_**Blue Prominence!**_"

The frog monster cackled as squished slime in his mouth and spewed large quantities of poisonous smoke to nullify BioSpinomon's flames. "_**Air Pollution!**_" He charged forward and belly-flopped his gut into BioSpinomon, knocking him back ten feet.

"Augh!" BioSpinomon roared as he stumbled back and nearly lost his footing.

HazeFrogmon rolled quickly toward BioSpinomon and shot upward, landing a headbutt into BioSpinomon's jaw. The force of the attack sent BioSpinomon sailing up thirty feet into the air. HazeFrogmon leapt up and caught up with BioSpinomon, grabbed the dinosaur's legs and picked him up.

"Get ready! For my patent… _**FROGGY BOMB!**_" howled the amphibian, who plummeted toward the earth and spun around at supersonic speed.

Suddenly, BioSpinomon's eyes shot wide open and gained a second wind. He desperately shot numerous spikes out of his back, one of which struck him in the gut.

"_**Sonic Slash Rain!**_"

"GAAAAH!" HazeFrogmon roared in excruciating pain as he landed in a heap while rolling around with a spike impaled in his stomach.

BioSpinomon managed to land without receiving a Froggy Bomb. If the villain managed to execute his attack, BioSpinomon would've surely been incapacitated or worse. He would've been buried literally (and surely more than) six feet under.

"DAMN YOU! THAT WAS A CHEAPSHOT!" HazeFrogmon shouted as he ripped the spike out of his gut and stopped the blood spilling from the wound.

BioSpinomon took a few deep breaths and retorted. "…there is no fairness when it comes to a life or death battle. I just acted out of instinct."

"Humph, well, don't get too cocky," HazeFrogmon scoffed as he stood upright and stumbled a little bit forward. "This skirmish of ours is far from finished." He slowly advanced while pints of blood splattered on the floor. "You'll pay for this."

BioSpinomon slightly backed off and readied his next attack. "I've got to hold him a little longer… just one good hit and you're done."

"Not likely… HERE I COME!" The giant amphibian screamed as he charged forward like a freight train and spewed poisonous smoke at the Bio-Hybrid digimon. "_**Air Pollution!**_" Suddenly, he pivoted his head as he started spreading the smog around their surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

"Killing you slowly and painfully! You won't survive my poisonous breath! Now die!"

As the smoke spread, BioSpinomon backed away and covered his mouth/nose.

"This is the end for you! Now die where you stand!" HazeFrogmon boasted as he watched BioSpinomon backing away from the smoke closing in toward him.

_C'mon, did you find the Horns yet or not…? I don't think I can hold up much longer! _The Bio-Hybrid mentally noted while distancing himself from HazeFrogmon and the deadly smog.

xxxxx

_**Lake Ancient/March 28, 2009/12:02 AM**_

_KOUICHI!_ Achillesmon shouted as he threw himself in front and interceded the Horns from possessing Reichmon.

Then, it happened at that brief moment.

The Horns selected its host.

Achillesmon was caught in a dark barrier, which the Horns forged and used to surround them both.

_He's going to possess him! NO! VEGA!_ Reichmon mentally screamed as he dove toward the Horns and Achillesmon. However, a long black tendril repelled Reichmon back and sent him sailing through the water's surface. "AUGH!" The Warrior of Darkness cried out as he watched the murky waters becoming consumed by blackness. "No, I'm too late!"

It didn't take long for MagnaGarurumon ArchaicKamemon, Demon, Leviamon, and Marsmon to notice the darkness spreading through the lake. They, too, noted Reichmon emerged from the lake with a look of distress.

"Reichmon! Where's Achillesmon?" MagnaGarurumon called to his brother. "Reichmon?" Noting Reichmon's distressed look, it finally dawned on him. He shifted his view toward the lake and gasped. "No, it can't be."

Marsmon gritted his teeth and readily clenched his fists. "The Horns has successfully merged with a host. I can sense the darkness burgeoning in the lake." Pillars of intense and eager flames danced around the warrior while narrowing his eyes at the blackness covering the lake, which looked like an oil spill from first glance. "If this accumulates any further…"

"So, this is the power of the piece of the Demon God," Leviamon noted as he sensed the growing darkness energy. _I'll defeat this host and take the piece for myself!_

"Whether the Horns has taken a host matters not to me," Demon openly declared as he opened his right palm. "I'll kill it and extract the piece!"

As for ArchaicKamemon, its attentive eyes watched something ascending from the depths of the ancient lake. It didn't move as the host emerged and revealed itself to all.

MagnaGarurumon and Reichmon sensed apprehension as the Horn-possessed Achillesmon rose out of the lake sporting a black aura that surrounded him. ArchaicKamemon turned its entire body as its eyes glowed crimson red and watched the glowing figure hovering over the lake.

However, rather than Achillesmon, in his place was a giant muscular man wearing dark gray pants. A white belt fastened around his waist where his stomach displayed a magnificent six-pack abdominals behind a black muscle shirt. His footwear was a pair of dark gray boots. His hair, now silver and spiked-up, stuck upward and was brimmed with dark purple light. In fact, his entire body was covered in a dark purple aura that brimmed and dimmed impulsively. Jutting out of the sides of his head were long, sharp horns similar to the Horns of Valmarmon. Opening his eyes, they glowed yellow with no signs of humanity.

The giant horned man's lips curled into a malevolent grin. His grin curled wider as he openly laughed. His laughter shot a powerful hitch-pitched roar that knocked everyone but ArchaicKamemon back.

Demon managed to stop in mid-air and gazed over the possessed warrior. "So, this is the price one pays after being possessed by a Valmarmon piece."

"Such incredible power! And the Horns managed to get a hold of a Legendary Warrior! This isn't good!" Marsmon dreaded what was a terrible outcome for him, MagnaGarurumon, and Reichmon.

"VEGA!" MagnaGarurumon and Reichmon tried calling out to their friend, who was fully possessed by the Horns.

Turning his view toward the brothers, the possessed warrior chuckled evilly. "Hehehehahaha, sorry, but Vega is NOT here! You may call me ValHornmon! This is a form most suitable for me since I've taken possession of a Legendary Warrior!"

"No, Vega! We know you're still in there!" Reichmon pleaded as he tried reaching out to his friend. "Resist Valmarmon's control! We know you can!"

Leviamon laughed as he listened to their pleas. "You really think you can restore your friend with words alone? Pitiful humans, you and your foolish hopes! I'll be challenging ValHornmon and taking what's rightfully mine!" He jumped up and lunged toward ValHornmon.

"No, you don't!" Demon rebuked as he flew in and interceded, expelling hellfire that caught Leviamon and knocked him back into the water. "The Horns are reserved for me!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Marsmon exclaimed, catching Demon with a fisticuff and sent him sailing twenty feet back. "You two!" He attentively turned his attention to Reichmon and MagnaGarurumon. "It's up to you! You can still save your friend and remove the Horns out of him!"

MagnaGarurumon nodded, drawing out his laser saber. "I intend to and we'll do it without destroying our friend."

"But, can we save him the same way Rika's group rescued Jeri?"

"Reichmon, believe that we can."

"Yes, I know… but…" Reichmon sensed an approaching assortment of powers closing in near their location. "Look!"

"I see Henry and Thomas!" MagnaGarurumon called out as he spotted Henbu and Thomas hitching a ride of a giant slab of rock – one that Henbu molded from the earth and turned into a raft. "And that's not all!"

MegaGargomon and MirageGaogamon were seen flying past the forest territory. They arrived at Lake Ancient's vicinity and headed toward the battle's location.

"Look ahead!" Thomas pointed forward as ArchaicKamemon, ValHornmon, Marsmon, MagnaGarurumon, and Reichmon came into view. "I see a gathering!"

"It's Kouji and Kouichi! I think that's the guardian we're supposed to meet! And…" Henbu shifted his view toward the ancient beast and ValHornmon. "It's the legendary beast? And…" _No, are we too late? Did the piece possess someone?_

Genbu interjected in Henry's mind. _"It's your friend Vega. It appears he became exposed to the Horns' corruptive power. You'll need to extract the piece out of him, Henry!"_

"Yes, I know, but easier said than done!"

"Henry?" Thomas quickly addressed to the Warrior of Byakko. "Who is that up there?"

"That's Vega."

"What? Vega?"

"We have to remove the Horns out of him! MegaGargomon, don't try and destroy the one with the spiky hair! That's Vega!"

Overhearing his Tamer's pleas, MegaGargomon acknowledged as his eyes locked onto ValHornmon. "Vega? Sheesh, the Horns really changed his look! He looks like Akuma and the Devil's love child... or something!" _Yeesh, I need to lay off the video games!_ He pivoted his head and nodded to MirageGaogamon. "Here goes nothing."

"Right," MirageGaogamon replied.

"And that giant ahead of us is the legendary beast," Thomas eyed the giant turtle that noticed the megas – namely MegaGargomon and MirageGaogamon – closing in. "MirageGaogamon! Be careful! The legendary beast is there, too!"

"I see him," Thomas' partner noted ArchaicKamemon standing atop over the lake's surface. "Dang, he's huge. His shell nearly encompasses half of the area we're at!"

"I'll say! I feel small compared to him now," MegaGargomon's mouth gaped as he stared in aghast at the gargantuan's overall size. "You could fit a stadium in that thing!"

"No time for sight-seeing, MegaGargomon," MirageGaogamon admonished the green-armored mega as he noticed MagnaGarurumon and Reichmon fighting ValHornmon in mid-air. "The fight's about to start!"

ValHornmon grinned wickedly as he gathered giant orbs in his palms. "Awww, look what we have here! More bugs! C'mon, I'll kick all your asses in the drop of a hat!"

"None of us are even wearing hats! This evil Vega sure is a bigger trash talker than he normally is!" MegaGargomon roared as he closed in, cutting off ValHornmon and catching him with a punch.

ValHornmon evaded the behemoth's fist and jetted high into the air, laughing.

"Possessing this Legendary Warrior has instilled me with the extra power necessary to destroy you all! In fact…" The possessed warrior opened his palms and gathered two massive orbs, both growing from an amassed flow of the Horn's dark energy. "I've discovered this body has hidden potential yet to be shown. Yes, and I intend to bring it out and test it on you!"

"Hidden power?" MagnaGarurumon exclaimed. "You mean his Spirits!"

"TAKE THIS!" ValHornmon threw the two glowing orbs at the digimon, who quickly scattered and evaded the attacks. The blasts hurtled through a mountain half a mile from the lake, quickly blowing it up in an instant. "Ah, such magnificent power!" He turned as Reichmon came up and attempted to strike him. "_**Horn Crusher!**_" He channeled streams of energy through his horns, creating an amassed ball that he fired at Reichmon, repelling him aside. "Is that it?"

"No!" MagnaGarurumon shouted as he flew up behind ValHornmon and nailed an elbow strike into the warrior's back.

"Ugh!" ValHornmon howled in pain. He whirled around and shot a kick, which pushed MagnaGarurumon away. "Back off!"

Meanwhile, as the group engaged ValHornmon, Leviamon emerged from the waters.

"Damn that, Demon He will pay for his insolen-" He noticed ArchaicKamemon floating in front of him. Smoke poured from his mouth as he grinned an evil, toothy smile. "This is my chance to slay the legendary beast! ArchaicKamemon, I've come for your life!" Without hesitation, the Demon Lord of Envy propelled himself through the waters as he torpedoed himself toward the shelled behemoth.

As he launched himself out of the water, Leviamon flew toward ArchaicKamemon and delivered a headbutt squarely into the shelled beast's right side. The behemoth bellowed as the crimson crocodilian managed to shatter through a section of its outer shell. ArchaicKamemon caught a shadow swimming around him. Leviamon descended into the murky waters and bit into its front left foot. Once again, the behemoth roared out – this time in excruciating agony.

_Fall, legendary beast! Fall before the ferocity of Leviamon! _ The aquatic Mao King mentally roared as he bit into ArchaicKamemon's back right leg, drawing out blood from the ancient titan.

Meanwhile, Seraphimon flew directly over the lake while TK observed the on-going skirmish involving their friends. They noted the legendary beast and ValHornmon.

"Seems like they've already started before us!" TK exclaimed. "Too bad we came late to the party."

"TK, you see it?"

"That giant is the legendary beast, eh?" The Bearer of Hope's eyes fell on ArchaicKamemon. He turned and sensed a dark vibe emanating from ValHornmon. "That must be… the Horns of Valmarmon?"

"And it seems it's selected a host," Seraphimon fiercely gazed toward ValHornmon's direction. "I'll purify the host and extract the piece out of him with the holy powers bestowed to me. Horns of Valmarmon, pare for your final judgment!" The Celestial digimon declared as he pressed his hands together, gathering a ball of golden light.

"_**Evil Inferno!**_"

Suddenly, a burst of hellfire shot toward Seraphimon and forced the angel back. Seraphimon spun around as he and TK watched Demon hovering toward them, calmly chuckling.

TK gritted his teeth, expressing utter disgust toward the Demon Lord of Wrath. "Demon!" _How could I forget a face like that? Here I thought he'd stay in the Dark Ocean realm forever! _

Noticing his partner's face contorting with repugnance toward Demon, Seraphimon reassured his long-time partner. "Calm down, Takeru. Don't let the darkness unhinge you. Relax. We've been dealing with Demon and his group for years since we've separated. Certainly he's grown more powerful, but so have I."

Demon chuckled. "How nice for us to be reacquainted, Seraphimon." His cold eyes shifted from the Celestial Digimon and to the blonde-haired teen. "I see you've brought one of the Chosen from your original world. How touching for a human and digimon partnership to become renewed. But, I'll grant you a short-lived reunion!"

"Not likely to happen, Demon!" Seraphimon roared as he flew down, throwing a glowing orb of light. "_**Hallowed Knuckle!**_" He directed the orb toward Demon, who evaded the attack and propelled himself at supersonic speed at Seraphimon. "Hang on!"

With that, Seraphimon flapped his wings and propelled himself higher into the air. Demon narrowly missed Seraphimon and flapped his wings, expelling more hellfire – this time of a dark purple variation.

"_**Evil Flapping!**_"

As he brought his right arm down, Seraphimon summoned a long energy sword from his armor. "Prepare to feel the might of my… _**Excalibur!**_" The Celestial warrior swung his sword and cut through Demon's hellfire, purifying the demonic flames that were consumed by the angel's holy attack. The Celestial readily swung his sword and challenged the Demon Lord. "Is that all?"

"No, not quite," Demon growled as he eyed ValHornmon in the distance. He alternated between ValHornmon and Seraphimon. "Decisions, decisions, but I'm going for the wise choice." He quickly turned and flew off toward the skirmish where the others were fighting ValHornmon.

"Follow him, Seraphimon! He's after the Horns!"

"I won't let him!" The Celestial exclaimed as he pursued the Demon Lord. "We can't afford to lose the Horns! Not to Demon!"

"Faster!" TK clenched his fists, ignoring the winds blowing against his face. "We need to extract the Horns, but we need to be careful how we do it. We can't risk harming the host."

"Speaking of which, I don't see Achillesmon. Where is he…?"

"He's supposed to be with his friends," TK stopped as he soon realized the fate of the Warrior of Wood. His eyes fell back on ValHornmon was they advanced closer to where the possessed warrior was standing afloat. "No, it can't be… it couldn't be… not… Vega…"

"Vega?" Seraphimon gasped. _So, one of our Legendary Warriors has been taken over as the host? _"Vega! Hang on!" He glided faster, propelling himself faster as he tried letting his voice reach out to ValHornmon. "Vega…!"

Suddenly, Demon dove from out of nowhere and threw himself in front of Seraphimon, cutting the Celestial Digimon off from ValHornmon.

An evil laugh escaped the Demon Lord's mouth – which remained concealed behind his hood. "Going somewhere, Seraphimon? I told you the Horns of Valmarmon are mine!"

"Out of the way, Demon! You have no idea of the powers you're tampering with!"

"I understand more clearly than you do, my friend," Demon deeply chuckled, raising his hands over his head and gathered a ball of hellfire. "Come and try to claim your prize!"

"Vega! I'll save you!" Seraphimon shouted as he cut through Demon's flames with his trusted Excalibur blade.

ValHornmon ignored the ongoing battle as he floated toward MagnaGarurumon, Reichmon, MegaGargomon, and MirageGaogamon.

"Give up, you four? Ha, ha!" ValHornmon laughed evilly.

As Henbu and Thomas stopped their rock boat in the center of the lake, they were in midst of a three-way battle occurring. They saw Marsmon floating toward them as he was severely beaten after engaging ArchaicKamemon.

"You must be the one of the other Chosen," Marsmon said as he landed on the boat. "If you wish to save your friend…"

"So, that's Vega up there possessed by the Horns?" Henbu looked up at ValHornmon preparing to gather energy for his next attack. Clenching his fists, the Warrior of Genbu fiercely watched ValHornmon. "Marsmon, the most important thing now is saving Vega and extracting the piece!"

"The sooner, the better," Thomas stated.

"Right, let's go before ArchaicKamemon shifts its sights on us and decides to intervene. It's being influenced by the Horns as we speak."

"Then, we remove the piece from Vega and that'll severe its control over the legendary beast," Henbu conjectured, mulling over a strategy. As an idea came to the Tamer's genius member, he turned toward DATS' genius. "Thomas?"

"We get him when he least expects it. We'll attack with his back completely turned. One of us will have to get him from behind."

"And I know just the way to get through to Vega," Henbu nodded.

"How?" Marsmon inquisitively asked.

"Through his heart," the Warrior of Genbu declared. "And I bet he's thinking about her as we speak." He alluded to Vega's love interest – as you should already know by now. "Thomas, tell MirageGaogamon to lure Vega away."

"Right, I'm on it!"

"Marsmon."

"Leave it to me to strike his blind spot."

"Everything's set then," Henbu took a deep breath as he pressed his hands on the rock boat. "Now, to spring our plan into action. Let's hope this works. Vega, we're going to save you, my friend!"

xxxxx

RageArchaeopteryxmon and MetalGarurumon glided around each other. As they collided and battered one another, resounding sonic boom effects blasted the skies where the two engaged. Matt looked on and was deeply concerned for his partner, who spent over five minutes fending off the ancient reptilian bird.

"C'mon, MetalGarurumon! What's taking long?" Matt exclaimed.

MetalGarurumon swayed away from the enemy while he recovered. His entire body was full of burnt singes from RageArchaeopteryxmon's dangerous lightning bolts. RageArchaeopteryxmon flew around MetalGarurumon, quickly picking up the speed as he revolved quicker and became a blur from MetalGarurumon's view.

"Not this again!" MetalGarurumon growled as his eyes tried following RageArchaeopteryxmon's speed. He turned, expelling a beam of ice at his right direction. The beam went through an afterimage. "Damn!" He turned as a bolt of lightning impacted the side of his head. "GAH!"

"You're certainly easy to fool!" RageArchaeopteryxmon laughed as he hovered over the metallic wolf. "I think I'm done humoring you. I'm ready to put an end to this!" With that, he shot upward into the air and raised his head as the clouds above darkened.

Then, as the dark cloud amassed together, bolts of lightning rained down from the skies as Matt watched a bolt hit the ground. He took cover behind a bush as he watched a yellow bolt strike RageArchaeopteryxmon like a lightning rod. The digimon's body lit up, glowing brightly as his eyes brimmed with intense energy. He let out a loud, ear-piercing screen as MetalGarurumon glided up to divert the bird digimon's attack.

"MetalGarurumon, stop him or he wipes us all out!" The Bearer of Friendship roared as his crest glowed in conjunction with his intense emotions.

"Matt! I'll stop him!" MetalGarurumon howled as his entire body glowed from head to tail, brimming with a translucent sky blue aura. _If he lets off his attack, we're finished! This accumulative energy building inside him will be released to a massive form of lightning that will wipe everything out! _"I'll stop you!"

"Try if you can!" RageArchaeopteryxmon boasted. "You'll never stop this! Say, goodbye!" With that, he threw a massive ball of lightning toward MetalGarurumon and watched as the metallic wolf drew it. "Have at it! _**Mega Voltage Strike!**_" He clapped his hands as the ball expanded wider.

The metallic wolf's aura glowed profusely as he directed beams of light toward the ball of lightning, catching it. "I've got it!"

"You… WHAT?" RageArchaeopteryxmon freaked out. "How can this be?"

MetalGarurumon propelled himself through the ball of lightning. His intense aura nullified the lightning ball's effects and made it explode as he flew towards RageArchaeopteryxmon.

"All right! Now, that's a rebound!" Matt cried out, quickly raising a fist into the air. "Finish him!"

"Wait… WAIT!" RageArchaeopteryxmon pleaded as he flew back.

"_**Metal Wolf Claw!**_" The metallic wolf opened his mouth and expelled a wave of subzero air, which caught RageArchaeopteryxmon and quickly encased him in a block of ice. He then watched as the block of ice fell, shattering into pieces as an orb of data floated out. "That must be the core of his being."

"MetalGarurumon, get it!" Matt called out.

However, a Ninjamon quickly threw a smoke bomb down and blocked MetalGarurumon from advancing further. The ninja digimon dove in through the smoke and snatched RageArchaeopteryxmon's orb, sealing it inside a capsule.

"Sorry, but this belongs to Lord Leviamon!" Ninjamon shouted as he jumped out of the smoke and dashed off into the forest ahead.

"Hey, get back here!" The blonde-haired young man snapped as he gave chase to Ninjamon.

"Matt, let him go," MetalGarurumon ordered as he landed near his partner. "We have more pressing matters."

"Namely, the Valmarmon piece."

MetalGarurumon nodded in response. "Yes, and our friends will need us to help them get it. Let's get going."

"Right," Matt said. "Now if only Cody, Ankylomon, and Ivan hurry it up."

xxxxx

As another Ninjamon was knocked out cold, Kenta removed his cloaking ability and revealed himself. He surveyed the area and saw 10 Ninjamon, all with bumps on their heads.

"Pi, pi!" MarineAngemon chirped as he pointed to Cody and Ankylomon heading through the forest.

Kenta replied, shaking his head. "I see them. Everything's clear here. Let's go and give our a friends a hand, MarineAngemon." He raced off toward the forest with his partner gliding along behind him.

xxxxx

BioSpinomon was driven back and on the receiving end of a belly flop from HazeFrogmon. As he puffed his cheeks up, HazeFrogmon swished something squishy in his mouth and spat a puddle of black goop at BioSpinomon.

"_**Viral Amoeba!**_" HazeFrogmon croaked out loud as his viral spit missed BioSpinomon, who narrowly sidestepped him. He turned around as BioSpinomon ran up and drove his spikes into the amphibian's soft gut. "HEY! GET OFF!"

BioSpinomon roared as he locked both arms tightly around HazeFrogmon.

"LET GO!"

"I'm ending this here! Say goodbye!" The Bio-Hybrid screamed as he blew hot blue flames directly in HazeFrogmon's face. "_**Blue Prominence!**_" He quickly followed up his primary attack, shooting spikes from his back as they pierced HazeFrogmon all over. "_**Sonic Slash Rain!**_" He then stuck his hand through HazeFrogmon's gut, delivering a killing blow as the amphibian cried out whilst his body exploded and all that remained was a data orb.

From out of nowhere, a Ninjamon snatched the orb and ran off with it.

"What?" BioSpinomon roared as he turned around, watching Ninjamon running off into the distance. "Get back here!"

The Ninjamon snickered as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished from sight with the data ball.

"Damn," BioSpinomon snorted as he watched MetalGarurumon gliding overhead with Matt addressing to the Bio-Hybrid. "C'mon, let's go, Ivan!"

"Right! I'll follow your lead!"

xxxxx

As for Cody and Ankylomon, the last remaining Kyukimon closed in to finish them off. Ankylomon charged forward, swinging his clubbed tail as it swiped aside the Kyukimon and knocked them across the area.

"All right, that should take care of these guys!" Cody said as he quickly climbed atop his digimon's armored back. He noticed MetalGarurumon and BioSpinomon heading through the forest. "They're heading to the lake, Ankylomon! That's where we'll be heading to next!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Ankylomon called out as he charged into the forest and followed his colleagues. "I hope they've at least caught the piece by now."

Firming his resolve, Cody replied as he held onto Ankylomon. "You and me both, old friend."

xxxxx

_**Lake Ancient/12:10 AM**_

MirageGaogamon flew straightforward and attacked ValHornmon, hitting him with a kick that sent him sailing into the air. MegaGargomon fired a barrage of missiles at ValHornmon, who threw up a barrier to shield himself from the explosive blasts. Flying up behind ValHornmon, MagnaGarurumon lifted his laser sword and cut through ValHornmon's barrier.

"What?" ValHornmon howled.

MagnaGarurumon clenched a fist and decked ValHornmon's face. His fist impacted the possessed warrior's face, knocking him 20 feet back. Reichmon followed it up by gliding over ValHornmon and striking him over the back with his clenched fist. The blow sent ValHornmon plummeting into the waters.

"Sorry, Vega," Reichmon murmured under his breath.

MirageGaogamon added. "Did that do it?"

"Doubt it," MagnaGarurumon replied as he carefully eyed the waters. Then, he sensed dark energy emanating from the waters and followed it through the lake. "He's on the move!"

"So, any bright ideas on how we remove that stupid piece outta our bud?" The green-armored titan frantically asked.

"Leave that to us!" A voice called out from behind them, belonging to Henbu. The Warrior of Genbu and Thomas were guided by a floating pillar of rock, which carried him into the air and floating next to the digimon. "I, too, can sense the piece in the lake. It's close." He looked up as Marsmon stood afloat in the air whilst waiting for the opportunity to strike ValHornmon.

_**Fwoosh!**_

Shooting out like a missiles out of the lake, ValHornmon bellowed a loud roar as he threw a bombardment of energy blasts at the group. He relentlessly flung numerous blasts upon blasts, forcing the digimon to raise their guards. ValHornmon cackled sadistically as he flew in and prepared to throw an energy blast at Henbu.

"HENRY!" MegaGargomon cried out as he moved in to intercept ValHornmon's assault on the teen.

"Vega! Stop! I know you're in there!" Henbu cried out.

ValHornmon didn't cease his attack and flew in closer.

"THINK ABOUT AMI, VEGA! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN HER?"

Suddenly, as the name of Vega's girlfriend was mentioned, ValHornmon came to a screeching halt.

Henbu closed his eyes and reopened them, finding an energy ball several inches from his face. ValHornmon's face contorted with a mix of pain and utter befuddlement. Gritting his teeth, the possessed warrior powered down the ball of energy and dropped his guard.

He mumbled, gritting his teeth. "…Am…Ami…?"

"Yeah, she's out there trying to get her powers back. Once we all return home, you and her will see each other again. No doubt she and the Senshi will return stronger than ever. Don't you miss you?"

"Ami…"

"Don't let Valmarmon's control take away your love for Ami! He can't do that to you! Look what he's turned you into!"

"N… Ami… no… no one… tries…to separate us!" ValHornmon growled as he roared angrily and grabbed both sides of his head, thrashing about violently. "Val…Valmarmon… you… bastard… you won't… you won't take… MY AMI AWAY!"

Then, from within Vega's own mind came Valmarmon's resounding demonic voice, brainwashing the warrior.

"_**Be silent, you fool! You are my pawn now and have no will of your own! Give into temptation! It's power you truly desire! Forget about that pathetic human girl who only views you as her personal pet! That's all you ever are to her… a dog with no free will!**_"

"Shut up… YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT HER!" ValHornmon, now speaking normally as Vega Hunter, screamed and roared defiantly. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW OF OUR RELATIONSHIP! AMI'S THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO ME SINCE I ARRIVED HERE!"

"C'mon, Vega! You can do it!" Reichmon encouraged his fellow Legendary Warrior. "Don't give into what Valmarmon's telling you!"

"Tell Valmarmon to shove the bullcrap he's feeding you!" MagnaGarurumon shouted.

Henbu readily clenched both hands and watched ValHormon's body trembling as black smoke leaked out of his body.

"It looks like it's working!" Thomas gasped.

"Heh, seems our bullheaded pal's will is far stronger than the Horns anticipated," remarked MegaGargomon. "Don't take his love for the cute geek lightly."

"UH, MegaGargomon, you're not helping," Reichmon sighed, shaking his head toward MegaGargomon's 'geek' comment.

"Calling her a geek? I call Henry that, too! That was a compliment!"

"AAARGHHHH!" ValHornmon roared as he flew into the air where Marsmon waited for him.

Marsmon dove in and landed a punch into ValHornmon's back. "Majestic flames purify this soul and remove the Horns! Free this victim of Valmarmon's curse!" The Olympus digimon howled as fire poured from the heavens. The fiery attack entirely consumed him and ValHornmon. "_**Corona Sanctions!**_" Utilizing the holy flames in his fists, he pushed his hands forward and punched ValHornmon with staggering force. "_**Misshukikou!**_" Channeling a mix of fire and ki, he extracted the claws out of the warrior.

Throwing his head up, Achillesmon was restored to normal as he saw the spiky-haired behemoth floating in the air and sealed in a fire sphere. Reichmon and MagnaGarurumon flew in as they checked on Achillesmon, who was recovering from having been possessed by the Horns.

"Good to have you back, Vega," the Warrior of Darkness said, patting Achillesmon's back.

"Are you ok, Kouichi?" Achillesmon coughed while rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember… I kept those Horns from taking you. Hell, I wasn't even thinking. I shielded you just on pure instinct."

MagnaGarurumon gasped as the Horns of Valmarmon punched through the sphere and emerged roaring. "Everyone, get ready! Don't let the Horns take over any of you!"

ValHornmon frantically looked around each digimon and turned toward ArchaicKamemon, who was currently embroiled in an all-out aquatic skirmish with Leviamon. The creature shifted its view to where Demon and Seraphimon engaged in a tight struggle between light and darkness.

"Hey, asshole! Let's see you… GRIT THOSE DAMN TEETH!" Achillesmon exclaimed as he lunged at ValHornmon and punched him squarely in the face, knocking the horned behemoth 30 feet into the air. Clenching both fists, the warrior bellowed as a bright white aura flared around him. "Oh no! I'm NOT letting you off the hook that easily!"

"Achillesmon! Let's bring him down together!" Henbu exclaimed as he turned toward the digimon. "Let's hit him with everything we've got!"

"Right!"

As ValHornmon was sailing into the air, MirageGaogamon and MegaGargomon flew up as they delivered punches. The horned demon was punched directly toward MagnaGarurumon. He, too, nailed ValHornmon and kicked him toward Reichmon. The Warrior of Darkness battered ValHornmon with his staff and sent him toward Marsmon. The Olympian digimon nailed the creature with a fistful of fire, letting his fire-imbued fist deal more damage to him completely.

"AUGH!" ValHornmon bellowed. "No… NO! I WON'T BE BEATEN!"

"Now's my turn!" Achillesmon growled as he lunged toward ValHornmon.

"VEGA! NO!" Henbu cried out as he launched a stone toward Achillesmon, knocking him away from touching ValHornmon.

The Warrior of Wood grunted as the stone impacted his gut. He was knocked several feet back and landed into MegaGargomon's hands.

"What the hell? Henry?" Achillesmon shot back angrily. "I was about to get that asshole back for taking my body!"

"You would've risked the chances of it repossessing you with that stunt you were about to pull!"

"You didn't stop the other guys from attacking him!"

Henbu furrowed his brows and coolly turned toward ValHornmon. _Ok, now why did I just do that? He's right… I should've let him have his chance for payback._

Suddenly, the group turned as MetalGarurumon and Matt arrived at the scene.

"Look! It's Matt and MetalGarurumon!" Thomas exclaimed.

Gazing directly toward ValHornmon, Matt blinked thrice as he noticed everyone crowding around the horned creature.

"MetalGarurumon, do see that thing?"

"It's the Horns of Valmarmon. Looks like they've extracted it," MetalGarurumon affirmed as his eyes glowed. "Seems they've already weakened him. Time for me to attack!" With that, the metallic wolf released a barrage of missiles that hurtled toward ValHornmon. "_**Ice Wolf Claw!**_"

As ValHornmon turned around, he was bombarded with an array of missiles. His entire body was entire frozen in place, leaving him wide open for everyone's attacks.

"That should hold him! Now, everyone!" Henbu called out.

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

"_**Black Theorem!**_"

The canine warrior trio closed in as they simultaneously directed their attacks toward ValHornmon.

"_**Metal Wolf Claw!**_"

"_**Starlight Velocity!**_"

"_**Howling Cannon!**_"

Henbu compressed his hands as he manipulated stone around him. The stone formed a giant spear, allowing Henbu to grab the stone hilt. He threw the spear across, targeting ValHornmon.

"_**Armored Rock Spear!**_"

Achillesmon scoffed as he rapidly fired an arrow tipped with ki, creating his own variation of the Eclipse Arrow. "_**Super Eclipse Arrow!**_" The arrow hurtled forward and sped across so far that it burned the arrow away and became an arrow-shaped beam.

"Humph, you call those attacks?" Marsmon roared passionately as he punched the air, releasing a burst of flames coagulated with ki. "_**Misshukikou!**_"

As all their attacks converged, they impacted ValHornmon and overwhelmed him completely. A pillar mix of fire, ice, earth, and light consumed the creature's body as he exploded into pieces. A floating artifact with horns attached to it floated in ValHornmon's place as Marsmon glided over toward the piece.

"Now to seal the Horns!" The Olympus warrior pressed his hands together and did a series of hand seals, allowing him to forge a barrier that encased the piece. He solidified the barrier with an aura of flames, keeping the piece sealed within. "And that's it. This barrier won't contain it for too long."

"We did it!" Henbu exclaimed.

Matt sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Achillesmon snorted as he faced Henbu. "Henry, trying to ruin my revenge? That shot should've been mine."

The Warrior of Genbu glared at Achillesmon as he and the others noticed ArchaicKamemon roaring in the background. They witnessed the ancient turtle digimon swinging its giant tail as Leviamon lunged and bit its tail.

"The legendary beast, ArchaicKamemon, is starting to come to," Marsmon sensed ValHornmon's energy from the ancient lake monster dissipating. "Valmarmon's control over it is fading."

"But, he's being attacked by Leviamon!" exclaimed MagnaGarurumon.

"MirageGaogamon! Let's turn up Burst Mode now!" Thomas yelled as he raised his Digivice iC. He scanned his hand through his device as blue digital energy covered his fingers. "_**Charge!**_" Pressing his glowing hand over his digivice, he transferred the energy into the instrument whilst augmenting MirageGaogamon's power further. "_**Digisoul Burst!**_" He cried out, waving his digivice in front of MirageGaogamon.

"MirageGaogamon… _**Burst Mode!**_" The Beast Knight digimon howled as a blue aura washed over his armored body, modifying and augmenting the warrior. His whole wardrobe completely changed. His red cape-like scarf vanished and was replaced by a large, spiky white mane. He now wielded a crescent-moon shaped weapon forged from pure energy and an aura of planetary-class energy. He flew toward Leviamon, striking him with an energy sphere. "It's over! The piece belongs to us now! _**Meteor Shackle!**_"

"AUGH!" Leviamon roared as MirageGaogamon sunk him into the lake.

"Nice hit, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas exclaimed.

Observing the turn of events unfolding, Demon was bewildered by how quickly they've beaten ValHornmon. "Impossible! How were they able to…?" He whirled around as Seraphimon thrust his Excalibur sword into the Demon Lord of Wrath. "Augh!" He roared and flew out of Seraphimon's reach. "So, I wasn't able to obtain the Horns. No matter. There are still three Valmarmon pieces for us to collect. You've won this day, Chosen."

"No, you get back here!" TK shouted as Seraphimon flew up to intervene and keep Demon from fleeing.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind Demon as he entered and closed it. Seraphimon ceased his attack as the portal closed, allowing Demon to escape from the scene.

"Darn! He got away!" The Bearer of Hope frowned, conveying discontent.

"We'll face him again, TK. Right now we must get back with the others," Seraphimon said as he glided toward their colleagues.

TK nodded. "At least we have the Horns now. That's all that matters."

As he recovered from MirageGaogamon's assault, Leviamon shook his head and shot an angry glare at Team Lancer. He noted the Horns of Valmarmon in Marsmon's possession and slowly descended into the lake.

"Savor this victory, fools. You have the Horns, but rest assured… you will see me again," Leviamon chuckled, threatening the group with a forewarning. "And with the piece in your possession, there's that chance one of you may end up becoming controlled by Valmarmon. The Demon God manipulates the amount of darkness within a person and in turn uses that to turn them into a slave. Your friend there." He slowly pivoted his head, facing Achillesmon. "He was lucky his will was strong enough to resist the Horns, but I wonder how the rest of you will fair." With that, a raspy laughed escaped the Mao King's mouth. "So, I was unable to claim either prize, we will meet again and I will take the Horns!" As he sunk, a devious thought came to the crocodilian demon's mind. _As much as I loathe the notion, striking an alliance with Demon is the only way I'll ever get close to another Valmarmon piece. _

Once Leviamon sank to the depths, he swam off and left everyone to mull over his forewarning.

"Don't listen to him, my friends," Marsmon reassured Team Lancer. "As long as we have the Horns sealed, all is good. But, you all must return to Lord Huanglongmon's realm. Lord Granasmon requires you all to return with the piece."

"Is that barrier going to dissipate?" asked Reichmon.

The fire-wielding warrior addressed. "Correct. I highly suggest you go now. The barrier I forged around the piece will only hold for a day. As long as it's in the seal, it won't cause any harm to any of you."

"Lend it to me then," Henbu said as he Marsmon handed him the piece.

"Hey, guys!" A pair of voices called out from the distance.

Team Lancer turned around as Seraphimon and TK arrived. They then pivoted their view toward the shore where Kenta, MarineAngemon, Cody, Ankylomon, and Ivan stood waved out to the group, garnering their attentions.

"Hey, those guys are ok after all!" Matt said.

MetalGarurumon added. "Good. On top of that, we've taken the Valmarmon piece. We're way ahead of Madoudramon's groups."

"Though, Takato's team still failed to capture the piece on their end," affirmed MagnaGarurumon. "Let's not get comfortable yet, guys."

MegaGargomon proclaimed. "We've got what… three left?"

"No doubt Madoudramon's teams will be after them," Seraphimon promptly stated. "For he is one of the few to possess powers and access through the Central Realm. It's imperative we return, my friends. The others undoubtedly are awaiting for our return."

"I shall accompany you then," Marsmon insisted. "My fellow guardians will be there in attendance."

"And we have a lot to discuss," Henbu said.

"Look everyone! The legendary beast!" Thomas called to everyone's attention as they pivoted their heads and watched ArchaicKamemon roaring as it slowly sunk its way to the bottom. "It's going back into the depths of the lake."

"With the Horns removed from the lake, Valmarmon's control over ArchaicKamemon has dissipated," Marsmon explained. "It's been in a constant struggle to free its own will from the Demon God's darkness. Now that we've secured the Horns, it will finally sleep peacefully and not erratically attack anyone again."

"How long do you suppose he'll sleep for?" inquired Achillesmon.

"Several hundred cycles. That's my best guess."

Upon hearing this, the baffled Team Lancer cried out in unison. "SEVERAL HUNDRED CYCLES?"

"Give or take, yes," Marsmon stated.

MegaGargomon groaned. "I guess I could sleep that long."

"Too bad. You're always hungry and that stomach of yours will always wake you."

"Aw, c'mon. Henry, I can't help it. Besides, I'm really just a little guy, not a big guy like him."

Achillesmon jumped across and flipped into mid-air as he landed next to Henbu. The two went to a face-off for a moment as Achillesmon extended his hand.

"Thanks, Henry."

"For what?" The Warrior of Genbu asked.

He responded with a smile. "For reminding me of _her_. I hope Ami is doing good on her end."

"She probably is, Vega. I wouldn't have any doubt about it," Henbu replied as he gripped Achillesmon's hand and shook it.

Suddenly, Achillesmon felt his D-Scanner vibrating as he pulled it out. He turned on the screen, which displayed an email message from Ami. His face lit up with a smile.

"She's fine. She and the Senshi just got their powers back, guys!" The Warrior of Wood openly announced to everyone.

"That's great news," Reichmon and MagnaGarurumon answered.

Seraphimon nodded. "Very good. Our friends are mounting a comeback. This is wonderful news, Vega."

"Feeling better?" Henbu smirked.

"Hell yeah!" Achillesmon whooped and hollered. _Way to go, Ami! Now, if only we can see each other again! I want to see these new Valkyrie armors of yours! And I'll bet you'll love my new battle form._

Thomas cleared his throat and addressed to Team Lancer. "Now that everything's been settled, we need to make our departure."

"Can you lead the way for us, Marsmon?" TK directly asked the guardian.

"Yes, I can. Just follow me, my friends."

Henbu released a deep sigh as his eyes fell on the sealed Horns of Valmarmon. His smile faded, replaced with a solemn expression. _We've managed to secure three pieces. The enemy has only one. Yet, we can't celebrate too soon. There are still many variables that can easily throw us off our game. From this point forward, we need to prevent another possession and not let our teamwork fall apart._

xxxxx

_**Near Foggy Trail Forest/12:40 AM**_

"WAAAH! How could we lose the piece?" SkullSatanmon cried, but like any skeleton he couldn't shed any tears. He dropped to the floor and whined. "It's not fair! It's not!"

"Pipe down, idiot!" MarineDevimon snapped as he slapped his partner with his tentacles. "Get your bony hide off the floor and suck it up!"

Machinedramon slowly turned as Demon floated behind him. ChiGenbumon was seated on a tree stump whilst cursing to himself over being outmaneuvered by an 'inferior Genbu warrior.'

"No matter. We still have three pieces to secure," Demon reassured his unit. "I can already sense dissension with two of that group's members: namely Henry Wong and Vega Hunter."

"Disappointing. How could I let such an inferior earth warrior catch me off my guard?" ChiGenbumon snarled as he punched the ground, shattering the earth with it with force.

The Demon Lord calmly reassured the prideful Demon Beast. "Calm down, ChiGenbumon. Our chances are much better once we hunt the last three pieces."

"Oh, and they will surely increase tenfold, Demon," Leviamon's voice called out, quickly drawing Demon and company's attention. He walked through the fog with Phascomon, 25 Ninjamon, and 15 Kyukimon.

Demon scowled as he callously narrowed his eyes. "Leviamon. What do you want? You wish to meddle into our affairs?"

"I have a proposal. Both of our elite parties failed to secure the Horns of Valmarmon, but the other pieces remain open for the taking," the Mao King proclaimed, snarling as fresh blood he drew from ArchaicKamemon dripped to the ground. "As much as I loathe the idea, but I wish to form an alliance."

"_**You must be joking. Why should we trust you?**_" Machinedramon menacingly threatened Leviamon, lowering his dual cannons at the red crocodilian demon and his cohorts. "_**Demon, allow me to eradicate these pests.**_"

"Try if you can, but I'll easily open you open like canned food!" Leviamon hissed, baring his teeth as he stalked toward the mechanized giant.

Demon interceded. "Enough."

"So, are we in agreement, Demon?"

"Lord Demon? Remember, the other Mao Kings have already struck alliances with our other colleagues," ChiGenbumon reminded the Demon Lord. "An alliance with Leviamon will benefit us greatly and it will double our chances for success."

Demon and Leviamon made eye contact, cautiously considering the options they had left. Their cohorts stood silently on the sidelines and awaited the Demon Lords' decision.

"You think he'll do it?" SkullSatanmon whispered to MarineDevimon.

The aquatic demon snarled, bonking his partner upside the head. "Quiet! Let Lord Demon decide!"

"Leviamon, you have a deal," the cloaked Demon Lord announced as he and Leviamon shook hands. Tightening his grip, his menacing blue eyes flared and glared a hole through Leviamon. "But, try anything that'll jeopardize our mission…"

"Yes, I understand, but you better keep your word too," Leviamon's retorted as his own eyes glowed profusely. He swung his massive tail and chopped a massive tree down, demonstrating his terrifying power as it doubled as a 'warning sign' to Demon. "You don't wish to unleash my fury, Demon."

"Cute, but I'm a Demon Lord of my word," Demon quipped.

Leviamon chortled. "So you say, Demon. Just take me to Madoudramon and let's settle our business matters there."

And with that, another unholy alliance was forged.

The Digiteams would end up with the daunting task of facing not just two separate groups, but instead an immense unholy alliance.

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/12:58 AM**_

Takato, Guilmon, Tai, WarGreymon, Rika, Renamon, Himura, Inumon,Takuya, Masaru, Agumon (M), Davis, Ken, Imperialdramon, Kari, and Ophanimon stood in an amassed group whilst awaiting Team Lancer's arrival.

At that exact moment, a portal opened as Ryo, Cyberdramon, and Marsmon guided Team Lancer through. Everyone turned as Team Lancer stormed through the portal. Marsmon walked forward, carrying the Horns encased in a small barrier. Apollomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon raced forward as they gathered around their colleague, staring in awe at the Horns.

"Way to go, guys!" Takato exclaimed as he walked up and congratulated Team Lancer. "You've got the Horns!"

"At least, that puts us ahead of the bad guys," Henry said.

Terriermon smirked. "Heh, they're probably bawling for not getting the Horns."

"So far, all the teams but Team Leader has secured a piece," stated Himura.

Tai sighed, shaking his head. "We're gonna need to make up for our loss somehow."

"You got that right," WarGreymon said.

"Chosen, today was a daunting task, but we've managed to secure all but one piece," Apollomon announced to everyone, noticing the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Digi-Destined, and DATS crew crowding around him.

Speaking up for Team Leader's folly, Masaru addressed. "Listen... about that..."

"Don't worry about it, Masaru," Marsmon reassured the proud brawler. "This is just a lesson you and your team will learn. There remains three pieces. One confined here, one in Purgatory, and the third in the Underworld."

"You all faced great challenges. You've all come to realize how crucial your missions are, but most importantly you're beginning to realize how important it is to stay united," Dianamon replied.

"See, Masaru?" Agumon (M) said, patting his friend's back. "We'll just pick up from our slack and do better!"

"Yeah! You got that right!"

"Least you could do is try and work things over with Kouki," Thomas pointed out.

"Hey, we'll get those last pieces! Just wait and see!" Davis remarked with brimming confidence.

Imperialdramon added with a deep chortle. "So self-assured as always, Davis."

Ken asserted, folding his arms. "He wouldn't be Davis if he wasn't."

"But, it's best not to underestimate Madoudramon and his cohort's new alliance with the Mao Kings," Ophanimon reminded everyone. "As we speak, Daimaomon was instrumental in Madoudramon's capture of the Claws. Demon Lords Barbamon, Lilithmon, and Leviamon have joined them, bolstering the overall enemy rankings."

"With so many enemies, we can't get too comfortable," Seraphimon spoke up as all eyes turned toward him and Team Lancer. "Don't forget Demon, too, was a Demon Lord and their rankings consist of four of such beings."

"Add the fact they're also Mao Kings, too," said Matt.

"Right. I feel like this whole day was just a taste of what's to come," Tai said.

The Warrior of Suzaku nodded, turning toward Guilmon. "You said it. We have to give it our all, Guilmon."

"Right, Takato!"

"Tomorrow will prove to be an even more arduous," Apollomon promptly issued. "To better our chances, all of you will need some rest."

"Hey, yeah. It's late," Takuya said. "We'll need some good rest if we want better results tomorrow!"

TK yawned, stretching his arms out. "I could use some sleep. We did walk a whole lot."

"Then, we'll lead you to the rooms Lords Goddramon and Holydramon have offered for you all," Ryo spoke up as he and Cyberdramon led everyone through Digital Paradise.

Rika scoffed as she watched Ryo led them into Paradise. "He gets all the special treatment, doesn't he?"

"Ah, let it go, Rika," Takato whispered in his attempt to lightening her spirits. "Ryo will never have what I've got."

"And what's that?"

The gogglehead smirked. "You."

This remark got a light blush from the redhead as she stopped and watched Takato walking ahead. Renamon stopped beside Rika and pushed her ahead.

"Renamon?"

"You don't want to keep him waiting, Rika."

"Renamon..." Rika mumbled, but as she turned a tiny smile adorned her face. "You're right." She hurried ahead and caught up with Takato.

"Heh, those two really are something else," Inumon chortled as he stopped by his mate's side. "Just like us."

"I just want her to be happy."

"Likewise."

Tai approached WarGreymon, noting the lack of verbal contact with the others. "Hey, WarGreymon, you're awfully quiet."

"My foresight is telling me the battles are only going to get more violent," WarGreymon said. "The enemy won't rest until they have all the pieces secured from our grasp."

"Being Omegamon for so long has allowed us to witness some events before they ever materialize," MetalGarurumon added as Matt gave him a distressed look. "But, we can change whatever grim future we might see. Not every premonition becomes a reality."

Tai nodded, firming his resolve. "We'll do what we can to turn things around on our end."

"Let's make sure you do, Tai," Matt said.

"Moreover, let's not forget about our other allies scattered on both sides of the digital and real planes," WarGreymon muttered. _Especially you..._

The two megas forged a mental link with each other, conveying their concern for their wife. _...my love. Hopefully everything is going well on your end._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Henry: And that makes it 3-1. We're in the lead, guys.

Kenta: Look at that! All of us captured a piece except Team Leader!

Matt: Man that must really kill your group's morale, Tai.

Thomas: But, unfortunately, the Mao Kings and Madoudramon's teams have been forging alliances.

TK: And there's the likely chance our team's morale might fall.

Madoudramon: It's time we bring down the Gates of Paradise! Don't stop, no matter the cost!

Takato: They're attacking the gates!

Takuya: This is not a good way to start your morning!

Holydramon: They won't be able to breach as long as me and Goddramon remain in our place!

Omegamon: Shift to new strategy! Two Digiteams stayin Paradise and defend against the siege. As for the other two teams, one half shall go to Purgatory and the other will go to the Underworld!

Karin: Ok, the story shifts back to our side!

Chibi-Usa: Tyra, what's this about 'Setsuna'?

Tyra: Miss Setsuna might not be who you think she is. She's been acting weird lately. I don't buy this whole amnesia excuse. And Helena hasn't been vocal with me. Something is not right.

Yui: Botan, how are things with Yusuke and the others in Meikai.

Aoshi: We'll try and keep things balanced here on our end.

Yusuke: Sheesh, I didn't beg Meikai to be bigger than Makai!

Kurama: Let's tread carefully. We're in unfamiliar territory.

Rio: Kyo, I can sense you even from afar.

Kyo: Heh, I know you're there, Rio. It's only a matter of waiting until we see each other again.

Yugi: Ok, everyone. We're heading out to Hikawa Shrine.

Yusei: Princess Serenity and Karin has a lot to share.

Blair: WHOA! HEY, GUYS!

Jaden: Blair? Fancy bumping into you of all people!

Aster: Going somewhere, Jaden?

Syrus: And Aster? Is this some kind of reunion?

Koori: Guys, I'm sensing a presence… a dark one… close to us!

Ryuuhi: Who is it, sis?

Ai: Guys! What's wrong with Setsuna?

Karin: Everyone transform!

Christina: No, it can't be…

Raizen Jr.: Damn, and we were all fooled!

Charon: I am Sailor Charon. Oh, sweet Karin Osaka and Princess Serenity, you two are the biggest suckers I've ever seen. It was easy to deceive you.

Moon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Day Four Starts! Charon's Startling Deception!**_

Jupiter: Are we here? Is this the entry into the Neo-Rajita's underground tunnels?

Mars: What's this?

Venus: Guys, we've been tricked! It's a trap!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Here's the first fic update of 2011.

That ends the second Valmarmon Hunt arc. Who knew both Team Girl-Power and Team Lancer would recover the pieces? Poor Team Leader.

Anyway, I'm glad to have gotten this out of the way. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed writing these chapters, but I'm ready to go all out with the next chapter! More characters will join the fun and Charon finally gets to cut loose. I've been waiting for this moment. ;)

Credit goes to Ninetalesuk for ValHornmon and ChiGenbumon. Achillesmon, Vega's new Water A-Hybrid form, is credited to Belletiger.


	28. Day Four Starts! Charon's Deception!

**A/N: **We shift the story back to Senshi, Detectives, and Duelists.

Let's pan over and see how they're holding up as the story finally progresses into Day 4. We're just about almost halfway through _**Dawn of Chaos**_, kids. ;)

Enjoy the rest of the ride.

xxxxx

Chapter 28

_**Day Four Starts! Charon's Startling Deception!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Outside Gates of Paradise/March 28, 2009/7:32 AM**_

Following the first Valmarmon hunt, the Digiteams returned with all but one piece. Team Leader failed to retrieve the Claws, which fell into enemy hands. Once Team Lancer came back with the Horns, the Digiteams retired for the rest of the night in Paradise.

Once morning came, they were summoned from their guest rooms into Goddramon and Holydramon's sanctuary. Omegamon, Imperialdramon, the Celestial trio, and the Holy Dragon duo watched as the Digiteams entered.

"Good to see you all here," Omegamon addressed to the Digiteams. "We have a grave situation?"

Takato added. "What's going on?"

Tai blinked. "What gives?"

"Since Madoudramon has the ability to access the central realm, he's able to pass freely through the other realms," Imperialdramon promptly stated.

"Is he closing near us?" inquired Henry.

"Correct and his colleagues are preparing to launch an attack toward the gates soon," Seraphimon said.

Goddramon bellowed as he ascended into the ceiling with Holydramon. "We will utilize our powers to forge a barrier around our sanctuary."

"Can you maintain it for extended periods?" asked Takuya. "I mean, you'll need power to keep yourselves afloat!"

"Please, don't concern yourselves for us," Holydramon reassured the Digiteams. "We'll manage and we can just as easily replenish our energy as long as the enemy ceases their attacks."

"Damn, and I was hoping for some breakfast," Junpei groaned as Norn clung to his side. "Stay close to me, Norn. I won't let that creepy old guy get you."

"Thanks, Junpei," she whispered, folding her arms around Junpei's right arm.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Masaru exclaimed as he smashed a fist into his palm.

"Now hold on, Masaru!" Thomas chided the boisterous hothead.

Yoshino rebuked. "That kind of attitude is what cost you guys the Claws of Valmarmon!"

"Did you need to rub it in?" Kouki scoffed, shifting his eyes toward Masaru.

"Ok, guys! We don't have time for bickering!" Tai snapped, turning as he faced his friends and cohorts. "Listen! We have a bunch of bad guys attempting to break down those gates!"

"They've already begun," Omegamon stated as he alternated his view and sensed the incoming enemy approach outside Paradise.

_**Boom!**_

The first explosive blast impacted the gates, igniting the start of the enemy incursion. Alarmed, the Digiteams turned and felt the reverberating blasts outside the gates.

"THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Yolei screamed.

"C'mon, everyone! We have to protect the gates!" Izumi exclaimed.

"We have three pieces to protect! Don't forget!" Jeri said.

"There's the fifth piece we were just briefed about last night!" Himura reminded his cohorts.

Inumon quickly replied. "The Heart of Valmarmon. That's been completely sealed here."

"But, I have no doubt Madoudramon already knows where to find it," Omegamon proclaimed. "As Valmarmon's general, he'll probe the Heart's whereabouts."

"So, what do we do, Omegamon?" Matt asked.

Cherubimon quickly addressed to everyone. "I have a suggestion..."

"Let's hear! They're about to attack again!" Takato exclaimed.

Guilmon faced the gates as he stood his ground. "We won't let them take the pieces!"

xxxxx

_**Digital Paradise/7:34 AM**_

"FIRE AWAY!" Piedmon roared as Machinedramon repeatedly launched dual-cannon blasts toward the Gates of Paradise.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Each blast impacted but fizzled out against the Gates of Paradise as a golden sheen of light shielded the sacred sanctuary. Not even Machinedramon's blasts were enough to breach through.

"It's not working, Madoudramon," Demon scoffed irritably. "Even my Evil Inferno has proved to be futile."

"Yes, I'm not surprised," Madoudramon replied. "The Holy Dragons, Holydramon and Goddramon, are taking heavy precautions by channeling their energies to produce this barrier, but they won't be able to hold up the barrier for long."

Daimaomon levitated next to Madoudramon. "How do we take the Valmarmon pieces they've collected, including the Heart of Valmarmon which is hidden in Paradise?"

"They might be deities, but their powers are not limitless," Valmarmon's general reaffirmed. I have no doubt they will most likely drop down their barriers once we've grown fatigued. Even then, we'll still take our chances and send one of you in to try to infiltrate the sanctuary."

"That sounds easy enough," LadyDevimon said nonchalantly.

"Though here's the catch," Madoudramon affirmed. "The Tamers and the Chosen will have their Digimon armed and ready to repel our attacks. So, no matter what we attempt, they're going to meet us head-on."

"And they've got plenty of heavy hitters on their side," General Scorpionus stated.

Hopping off Machinedramon's head, Piedmon approached Madoudramon. "That blasted is starting to become troublesome."

"Stay the course," Madoudramon said. "With the tech I've obtained from Professor Frank, I've already pinpointed the location of the other two Valmarmon pieces. I have a hunch those humans might be planning something to retrieve the last two pieces."

Lilithmon overheard Madoudramon and openly addressed to him. "If they're planning that, they'll be leaving the sanctuary to Holydramon and Goddramon. I doubt they'd take that risk. Unless..."

"Unless they plan on dividing themselves into groups," Barbamon muttered, combing a hand through his beard. "It's a possibility."

"If that's the case," Madoudramon said, folding his arms behind his back while observing Gates of Paradise. A calm chuckle escaped his mouth as he pivoted his head and eyed his colleagues and new allies. "We can take some chances."

xxxxx

_**Outside Gates of Paradise/7:41 AM**_

"Splitting us up?" Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru exclaimed in unison.

Omegamon nodded in reply. "To ensure we get a head start over Madoudramon and his cohorts, we must retrieve the last two Valmarmon pieces. Half of each team will remain stationed here to help us defend the fort and fight the ongoing siege. The other half will go to Purgatory and the Underworld to get the two pieces."

"Himura Tsubasa," Imperialdramon said to the Warrior of Byakko. "You will lead the team heading to the Underworld. Phillipe, my partners Davis and Ken, Takuya, Tomoki, Joe, Izzy, Dimitro, and Masaru will join you."

"Himura, let's get that piece together!" Phillipe declared.

Nodding, the Warrior of Byakko smiled to his friend. "Yeah."

"Let's make up for that loss, Imperialdramon! Davis said.

Seraphimon turned toward Henry. "Henry, you will lead the team going to Purgatory. Joining you will be Vega, Jeri, Izumi, Cody, Yolei, Ivan, Yoshino, Thomas, and Nanami."

"We got one piece and we'll surely get another!" Vega proudly shouted.

"Now, let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Vega," Jeri said.

Cody concurred, nodding. "She's right. We don't know who or what we'll be dealing with in Purgatory."

"Exactly, but at least our team is comprised of more level-headed members," Nanami said.

Yoshino sighed, shaking her head. "Let's hope you're right."

"Hey, you guys got Henry as leading ya'll!" Terriermon winked to the group. "You've got little to worry about."

Relieved, Henry ruffled his partner's fuzzy head. "Thanks, old friend."

"Anytime!"

"Then since Omegamon is staying here,"Matt said as he shifted his view toward Tai."We'll be staying here to help hold down the fort."

Tai nodded. "That's right."

Omegamon added. "Not just you two, but all those not joining the teams going to Purgatory or the Underworld."

"We're sticking around, Takato," Guilmon said.

Renamon turned toward Rika, offering no obvious remark. Rika knew what mission lied ahead for them. As Renamon pivoted her eyes forward, she nodded to Inumon, who offered her a genuine smirk.

"Sora, Mimi, TK, Kari, Willis, Sam, Jaarin, Suzie, Ikuto, Chika, Kouji, Kouichi, Kazu, Kenta, Junpei, and Kouki will also remain here," Ophanimon announced.

"Why so many of us here?" TK inquisitively pointed out. "Won't the others need some more to bolster their numbers?"

"The enemy numbers are high and we must keep stronger members to engage the enemies," Omegamon said. "Myself, the Celestial Trio, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, and the others will be enough to maintain Paradise's defenses."

"Oh, now that makes sense," Kari said.

"Yeah, and the angels can help Holydramon and Goddramon keep the barrier up if need be," Willis stated.

Kazu went over and high-fived Kenta. "We get to stay and hold the fort!"

"Oh yeah!" Kenta grinned a happy smile.

Suddenly, bright flashes of light beamed from a side wall where Ryo and Cyberdramon stood. Two vortex mouths gaped behind where they were, which drew the Digiteams' attention from the front gates.

"There's no time, guys!" Ryo called to the Digiteams. "I've forged two tunnels leading to Purgatory and the Underworld!" As he placed his hand against the two tunnels, he and Cyberdramon went through. "For those going to Purgatory, take the right route! The group heading to the Underworld need to take the left route, but you'll need to follow me!"

"You heard him, guys!" Henry said.

Himura nodded. "Let's go!"

Wasting no time running ahead, the two teams along with their Digimon headed toward the portals as Ryo and Cyberdramon led the way. Himura and Henry barely turned, waving to Takato and Rika specifically.

"Good luck, guys!" the Warriors of Suzaku and Seiryuu cried out.

Takuya and Izumi gave each other one last kiss before splitting up with their respective teams.

Himura and Jeri did the same before joining their teams.

As the teams ventured further into the tunnel, the portal sealed and everyone left behind shifted their view toward the Gates of Paradise.

"And we have perhaps the most crucial job," Omegamon proclaimed.

Tai and Matt declared. "Right!"

"I just hope they can get those last pieces," Kouichi said.

TK reassured the Legendary Warrior of Darkness. "They will."

"As long as we have faith in them, they won't fail," Kari said.

"Kari's right, guys," Mimi said as Matt walked up by her side.

Sora walked up to Tai as they lightly smashed their arms against each other.

"Ready to hold the fort down, Tai?"

"Did you even need to ask, Sora?" proudly grinned Tai.

Takato watched Tai and Sora's playful interaction. _Those two don't act that much differently from me and Rika._

"Googlehead."

"Yeah? Right here!" The Beast Tamer abruptly shook his head.

Rika sighed. "Now isn't the time to be daydreaming."

"Yeah got it..."

"Let's take care of business," she lightly smirked as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Right!"

Omegamon slightly turned his head, observing Holydramon and Goddramon channeling their holy energies through the sanctuary. He keenly probed the dragons' energies and watched as the golden dome materialized over the ceiling.

"Omegamon, my colleagues and I are set in our positions," Apollomon stepped forward and addressed to the Royal Knight.

"Let's hope for the best for our friends," Omegamon muttered as a long blade jutted out through his WarGreymon head. "Ready your positions, everyone!"

"YES!"

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Witchelny Dimension/March 28, 2009/8:00 AM**_

Witchelny. The Realm where the Mage, Sorcerer, and Wizard-Type Digimon & Spellcaster Duel Monsters resided. On top of that, it was the home of the sorceress-in-training and current Amazon Kingdom resident, Witchmon. Separated from the other Digimon/Duel Monster communities, this and the Neo-Space Realms were the closest to the Central Digital Realm. Under the majestic Wisemon and Dark Magician's leadership, this community of powerful spellcasters were about to receive a message requesting arms to resist the growing Neo-Rajita forces.

Arriving at the entrance of Witchelny, Witchmon hopped off her broom and promptly knocked.

The castle she stood in front of closely resembled the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This well-acclaimed establishment was both a school and government facility. This is the Witchelny of _Magical Wizards and Witches_. In this facility and within this realm, there exist four powerful clans of witches and wizards, all of which represented each of the four elements: the Aquary Clan (Water), the Energe Clan (Fire), the Earthlin Clan (Earth), and Baluluna Clan (Wind).

Inhaling deeply, Witchmon breathed out and screamed loudly. "_**HELLO! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE BOTCH ARTIST, WITCHMON! KNOCK, KNOCK!**_"

The front doors slowly slid open as someone poked his head out. It was a walking watch garbed with a purple cape and carried a staff with a clock atop it. The peculiar character, the Time Wizard, approached Witchmon as his feet made squeaky noises whilst walking forward, irking the sorceress.

"Well, well, if it isn't Witchmon! Eh, what do ya want?"

Witchmon frowned. "I don't have time to explain! Don't you know what the heck has been going on? I just got back from a war on a Neo-Rajita base!"

"Who brought you here?"

"The almighty Goddramon and Holydramon."

"Oh, and you just said you got back from a war?"

The irked sorceress snapped. "That's what _I_ just said! There was a battle involving the Dra-Warriors, the Amazons, and the Royal Knights against the Neo-Rajita! I was there! Oui! Are you just being slow or love giving me a hard time?"

Time Wizard shrugged. "A little of both?"

Witchmon nearly facefaulted. "UGH!"

"Time Wizard, stop giving Witchmon a hard time! You know better!"

Time Wizard and Witchmon both whirled around as a green-haired swordsman garbed in light green armor walked up to them. The swordsman walked past Time Wizard and bowed to Witchmon, allowing her to freely pass through.

"Thank you, Neo-sama," Witchmon blushed as she hovered past the gates.

Time Wizard scoffed. "Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

"Witchmon, you came to see Lords Wisemon and Dark Magician, correct?"

Witchmon quickly answered. "Yes, I need to see them. We have urgent matters at hand."

"They've been expecting you. We've already been informed," Neo acknowledged the sorceress' request.

"Thank you, Neo-sama!" She nodded, blushing as she rode her broom across the castle grounds.

Neo and Time Wizard watched the young sorceress glide up and passed through a window, quickly gaining access into the castle. Folding his arms, Time Wizard shook his head irritably.

"Has she even fully mastered her spells?" The Time Wizard wondered.

Neo smirked. "I suppose we'll find out when we see her in action soon, my friend. Don't sell her short."

xxxxx

"It's good to see you back home, albeit I take it this will be a short visit."

"Yes, Lord Wisemon. I'm sorry, but I do need to return to report to Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman."

Kneeling near a flight of stairs, Witchmon faced the two rulers of Witchelny seated in their thrones. Sitting on the left side was a mysterious man garbed in a brown wizard's cloth, which concealed most of his body. His face was heavily wrapped and hidden under a white hood. Inside his hood was a pair of yellow glowing eyes, which penetrated a calm gaze down Witchmon. This powerful sage whose past was completely wrapped in ambiguity, but his presence and expertise in spells was revered, especially by the most skilled spellcasters. As founder of Witchelny, he was viewed as the 'Wise One' and a keeper of the Book.

Sitting on the right side was a Dark Magician, but unlike Yugi's this one wore a black magician's garb with red trimmings and had blonde hair. The Dark Magician was inaugurated as co-leader with Wisemon. This partnership was formed shortly after Athenamon and Swordswoman officially declared co-leaders of their realm. Since then, many Digimon-Duel Monsters alliances followed their example and forged co-leaderships. Wisemon was leader of the Digimon Wizard branch whilst the Dark Magician was leader of the Duel Monster Wizard branch.

Leaning against his throne, Wisemon nodded sagely. "Yes, we understand the crisis occurring in the Southern Quadrant. The alien invaders have already begun mobilizing their forces, preparing to spread across two realities."

"Wisemon, we can't afford to wait any longer. Hastily we must go," the Dark Magician proclaimed.

"Agreed. Witchmon, we accept the invitation from the Royal Knights, Dra-Warriors, and Amazons to aid them against the menacing Neo-Rajita."

"Oh, Lord Wisemon! Thank you! They'll be glad to hear this!"

Dark Magician stood up from his seat and hefted his magical staff overhead, beckoning to his subjects. "Magician's Valkyria, Dark Paladin, Crystal Seer, Aussa, Eira, Hiita, and Wynn, I summon you forth, my friends!"

With that, seven pillars of light beamed out of the ground. Seven figures materialized within the beams and stood in line formation.

The first to appear was Magician's Valkyria, who resembled an adult-version of the Dark Magician Girl. Her magical staff was longer and broader, possessing stronger magical properties.

The second spellcaster, Dark Paladin, to appear was an black armored version of the Dark Magician. He wore a black armored magician's armor, a stark contrast to the Dark Magician's leaner garb. Along with yellow trimmings, his black armor was embroidered with thick yellow alloy. Large green gems were embellished into his knees, hood, and loincloth. He slammed his thick, two-bladed lance-like magician's staff on the ground, bowing devotedly to his leaders.

The third spellcaster, Crystal Seer, was a lady dressed in a red fortune teller's garb. The lower half of her face was concealed behind a blue mask. A blue cape hung over her back along with a golden necklace around her neck. The lady wove her hands, forging a crystal ball, which hovered in front of her.

The Four Charmers appeared next as they assembled in a four-person line formation, dividing themselves from the older mages.

The first, Aussa the Earth Charmer, resembled a glass-wearing young girl with spiky, brown hair and wore a tan magician garb with a hood. Hovering next to her right side was a brown-furred rodent with a horn protruding through its forehead and bat wings from its back.

The second, Eira the Water Charmer, resembled a long, cerulean-haired young girl wearing a tan magician garb and carried a short, blue magical staff. Floating next to her was a green draconian creature with short wings on its arms and small spikes jutting out its shoulders.

The third, Hiita the Fire Charmer, resembled a girl with long, reddish brown hair wearing a tan magician garb. Sitting next to her was a small red fox with fire (albeit mystical) lit at the tip of its tail.

The fourth, Wynn the Wind Charmer, resembled a girl with shaggy green hair, tied into a long ponytail and garbed in a tan magician garb. Hovering next to her was a green-skinned hybrid with draconian body and wing-like creatures whilst having a rodent-like face.

"Lord Dark Magician," Valkyria addressed to the DM Witchelny leader. "We're already beginning to mobilize our forces. All strong and willing members of our realm have volunteered to take up arms against the alien invasion."

Dark Paladin added, staring at the Dark Magician. "But, it will take time for us to mobilize our forces out of Witchelny. We still need a sufficient number of soldiers to stay and safeguard Witchelny."

Crystal Seer promptly affirmed. "Correct. My lords, will you require us to accompany you?"

Wisemon addressed to the trio. "The Royal Knights, Dra-Warriors, and Amazons require the leaders of each specific kingdom to meet at a summit holding on the Dra-Warrior's case. The leaders are also required to have any lead commanders, generals, or aides accompany them."

"Then, us three will go," Valkyria, Dark Paladin, and Seer announced in unison.

Aussa sighed. "And we get left behind again."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that!" Witchmon turned around and faced the Four Charmers. The sorceress grinned happily. "Yo! How are you four doing?"

"Witchmon-sensei!" The Charmers cried out as they stormed toward the young sorceress, embracing her like she was a close friend they hadn't seen in a long time.

Witchmon chortled, patting each of the four mages' heads. "How are my cute little apprentices doing?"

"You need to come by more often after you taught us two years ago!" Eira said.

Wynn meekly nodded, twiddling her thumbs. "Y-yeah... things have been... well, boring without you."

Hiita snickered. "Causing any mischief lately, sensei?"

"Well, just _a little_," snickered Witchmon. "Man, you four have grown!"

The four young mages flustered upon Witchmon's remark.

"They've all improved on their craft since you were last here, Witchmon," Wisemon stated. "They've been the most excellent students."

"...well except Hiita," coughed Aussa, lowering her tone.

The Fire Charmer caught Aussa on the act. "I heard that! You want to say that _louder_?"

"Well, you're the most reckless one of us four!"

"Yeah? So?"

"You're just trying to impress Witchmon-sensei!" Aussa snapped.

Eira sighed. "There they go again. Knock it off, guys!"

Wynn, concurred, though too timid to intervene in her friends' squabble. "...Witchmon-sensei expects us to be in good form."

Aussa and Hiita stopped as all eyes fell on them. They turned and stood silently, making sure not to incur the wrath of their superiors.

"Well, at least they have character," Witchmon chuckled as she pat both Aussa and Hiita. "You two. Don't argue when Lords Wisemon and Dark Magician are watching." _Ugh, these two are still trying to one-up each other? Kids... these days!_

"Witchmon, why don't you take those four back with you?" Dark Magician inquired. "I'm sure they'd enjoy accompanying their old sensei and visit the Amazon land?"

"Well, heh... I wasn't expecting them to be here and well... being one of your subjects."

"Lord Dark Magician became intrigued with our progress, Witchmon-sensei," Aussa proclaimed. "We recently passed the Witchelny Advanced Spellcaster exam."

"And we're the youngest to qualify for such high positions," Eira said. "Our knowledge and your guidance has helped propel us to taking the elite courses."

Hiita smirked. "Yep. We're more or less on your level now."

"Except well... we don't... botch our spells," Wynn blushed. "Please, don't take offense, Witchmon-sensei."

Witchmon blanched. "ALL four of you on... MY level?"

"Yep! We've all become the sensei's equals!" The four young mages declared.

"OOOOH! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Witchmon grabbed the four and hugged them.

The three commanders stifled laughter as Witchmon reunited with her students. Wisemon and Dark Magician hovered from their thrones as they strolled across the royal room. Valkyria, Dark Paladin, and Seer knelt down, bowing their heads before the two lords. Witchmon and the Four Charmers dropped down, bowing their heads whilst the Witchelny leaders passed by.

"Now, we have urgent matters," Wisemon declared, pivoting his head as he faced Witchmon. "Witchmon, come with us. We will give you our response in writing. You and your four elite students can go first. We will be there at the summit."

"Thank you, Lord Wisemon. Likewise to you, Lord Dark Magician," Witchmon acknowledged.

Wisemon turned away as he watched three of his commanders arrive. "We'll be leaving in a few hours, my loyal subjects."

The four Wizard type Digimon were revealed: Sorcermon, Mistymon, and FlameWizardmon.

Sorcermon, being Seraphimon's trusted companion, was revived shortly after the Celestial Angels regained their thrones years ago. When Wisemon offered Sorcermon a place to train young mages, he accepted and was promoted as one of his commanders. He walked forward and bowed to Wisemon.

"Lord Wisemon, we're gathering our warriors," Sorcermon said.

Mistymon, a goggle-wearing, mystical knight garbed in blue and silver armor with a red bodysuit underneath, walked in, taking a bow to Wisemon.

"Lords Wisemon and Dark Magician, we'll accompany you to this summit."

FlameWizardmon, a mage wearing red and fire-embroidered clothing, knelt down and bowed.

"Whenever you're ready, my lords."

"Oh, we'll be departing in a few hours," Wisemon pointed out.

"Yes, Lord Wisemon!"

Folding her arms, Witchmon eyed the three Digimon mages. "Eh, you three."

"Heh, well, if it isn't the _screw-up_," FlameWizardmon snickered. "What brings you here? Begging for return to teaching?"

"I came here to deliver the message, but it seems news travels fast," the irked sorceress rolled her eyes. "And besides, my four kids here are happy to see their sensei again!"

Sorcermon chuckled modestly. "Well, you four seem happy to have your sensei back. Witchmon, welcome back."

The stone-faced Mistymon made a straight face and acknowledged Witchmon's presence.

"Yeah and you haven't changed much, Mistymon! Loosen up!" Witchmon teased the mystic warrior.

Dark Magician cleared his throat. "My friends. We have urgent matters to take care. You're all dismissed until departure in a few hours."

Wisemon shifted his view back to Witchmon. "But, you'll come with me and Dark Magician, Witchmon. You tell your kids to wait outside the school grounds."

"Yes, Lord Wisemon," the red-garbed sorceress replied as she turned, facing her former apprentices, now her equals. "Would you four sweethearts go run along and pack whatever you want? We're going on a trip back to my new home!"

"Yes, Witchmon-sensei!"

"Uhhh... you could drop the sensei, you know?"

"But, we like calling you _sensei_!"

Witchmon sighed, shaking her head. "Fine, you win. Now run along!"

"Right!" The four young mages cried as they stormed out of the royal room.

"I swear... they might as well be my kids," Witchmon groaned.

FlameWizardmon snickered, taking a shot at the sorceress. "Sucks to be you, Witchmon. First, you've been babysitting them and now they're all your equals. How does it feel being stuck with four bra-!"

_**Smack!**_

Down in one shot, FlameWizardmon was on the floor with a bump on his head.

Wisemon stood over the fallen mage with his trusted Book in hand. "I call that my _Wise Book Chop_."

Everyone sweat-dropped in response to the Wise One's corny joke.

Witchmon snorted. "That's what you get, jerk."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Ninja Realm/Front Entrance/8:05 AM**_

Upon arriving at the Ninja Realm, Ninjadramon was escorted into the front entrance. There the Dra-Warrior was graced by the presence of the Ninja Realm's co-leaders - Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Shurimon. Standing by Grandmaster Sasuke's side were his two aides - a green-haired ninja lady identified as Lady Ninja Yue and spiky-haired man identified as Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja. Standing by Shurimon's side were Ninjamon and a purple-masked look alike named Kougamon.

"Ninjamon, we're sorry to hear some of our Strike Ninja were killed in the line of duty," Grandmaster Sasuke addressed to the Dra-Warrior.

Ninjadramon nodded. "They volunteered to join me. I still feel bad for sending them out like that."

Shurimon added. "They died fighting to repel the Neo-Rajita and ensure the Senshi made successful entry into that base."

"Which they did and now they'll be storming into the alien invaders' base of operations."

There was soft murmuring amongst the aides. Ninjadramon suspiciously eyed both sides.

"We'll gladly go to this summit," Shurimon stated. "Tell them we'll come and discuss how we'll ultimately deal with the Neo-Rajita."

Grandmaster Sasuke concurred. "Likewise, count us in."

"They'll be happy to know," the Dra-Warrior said.

"Tell me," Lady Ninja Yue spoke up. "Is it true you gave the Senshi the art of ninjutsu?"

Ninjadramon answered. "I did. They now possess the power of the ninja and it was with those powers that enabled them to slip through that highly secured base."

Ninjamon stroked his chin, intrigued with hearing of the Senshi's recent accomplishment. "Interesting. Too bad we couldn't have been their opponents in the labyrinth."

Goe Goe nodded. "Indeed."

"Ninja! Meet with your clans and entail them about this forthcoming war!" Shurimon and Grandmaster Sasuke declared.

"Yes!"

Ninjadramon watched as the aides threw smokes bombs and vanished. "Good, all is going well."

xxxxx

_**Shien's Castle of Mist/Outside Courtroom Quarters/8:16 AM**_

Outside a Japanese Imperial Palace shrouded by darkness, Herodramon was sent to meet with Shien's Castle of Mist's co-leaders - the red-armored Great Shogun Shien and Asuramon. Their aides included, the war veteran Enishi - Shien's Chancellor, the beautiful but deadly Hand of the Six Samurai, and the war-hardened Musyamon, sat by their leaders' sides whilst making final negotiations with the Dra-Warrior.

"We accept," Shien affirmed. "No doubt my samurai will be pleased to see battle soon."

Asuramon nodded. "And I concur. We hunger for battle."

Herodramon mentally noted. _So, far, so good... we're making progress._

xxxxx

_**The Legendary Ocean/Forgotten Temple of the Deep/8:21 AM**_

Mermaimon reached deepest oceans in the Southern Realm as she met with the Legendary Ocean's co-rulers - Elemental Hero Ocean and Depthmon. Their aides - Legendary Fisherman, the red-haired, sword-wielding Mermaid Knight, and Plesiomon - accompanied their co-leaders.

Nodding their heads, Hero Ocean and Depthmon agreed to Mermaimon's invite.

xxxxx

_**Geartown/8:24 AM**_

Amazoness Paladin, accompanied by Chainmaster, made a quick trip to Geartown. Being the former queen, Paladin utilized her negotiation skills to win over support from Geartown's co-leaders, Ancient Gear Knight and Prince Mamemon, and their aides Ancient Gear Soldier and Hagurumon.

xxxxx

_**Dark City/8:31 AM**_

Panzerdramon and Luzdramon arrived in Dark City to meet with the Destiny Heroes. Much to the Dra-Warriors' delight, Destiny Hero Plasma, Destiny Hero Dogma, and Destiny Hero Dreadmaster formally agreed to turn up to the summit.

The Elemental Heroes – Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Wildheart – jumped down from a platform and stood in line formation in front of the Dra-Warriors.

"Oh, good," Panzerdramon smirked, turning as he faced the Elemental Heroes. "Just the group we were looking for."

xxxxx

_**Harpie's Hunting Ground/8:36 AM**_

Unfriendly Amazon's negotiations with the Harpies went well. Harpie Queen accepted the invitation to join other Digimon and Duel Monster communities to prepare for the forthcoming war with the Neo-Rajita.

Standing behind the Harpie Queen were the Harpy Lady Sister trio. On the right, was the spiky blue-haired Harpy Lady 3, Keraino. On the left was the short orange-haired Harpy Lady 2, Ocupete. In the center was the long rose-haired Harpy Lady 1, Airo.

"Airo, Ocupete, and Keraino, alert our forces."

"Yes, milady!" The trio cried simultaneously as they flew and scattered out to alert their cohorts.

The alluring Harpie Queen smiled seductively. "We'll be there."

xxxxx

_**Different Dimension Hangar/8:40 AM**_

Amazoness Fighter and Armed Dragon met with Different Dimension Realm's leader and aide - D.D. Master and D.D. Warrior Lady. The D.D. individuals accepted the invite to the summit. Fighter and Armed Dragon faced each other, nodding with approval.

xxxxx

_**Sanctuary in the Sky/8:45 AM**_

Flamedramon and D'Arcmon personally met with Sanctuary co-leaders - Archlord Kristya, Archlord Zerato, and Valkyrimon. The leaders accepted the summit invite.

xxxxx

_**Dra-Warrior Headquarters/Main Chamber/8:57 AM**_

As more invites were passed, there was an overwhelmingly number of acceptances. Many kingdoms have agreed to meet with the Royal Knights, Dra-Warriors, and Amazons for the arranged summit meeting to take place, which would take place no later than the evening. As expected, there was going to be a larger turnout as they expected. However, there were a few kingdoms who 'turned down' the invite and that raised suspicions amongst the leaders.

Ninjadramon was the first to return as he appeared within the chamber.

"How did it go?" Buster Blader inquired as he approached the Dra-Warrior.

The ninja dragon gave them a thumbs up. "It went well. The Ninja Realm's co-leaders have agreed and will come to the summit."

"Excellent," Swordswoman replied.

Staring out through a window, Alphamon suddenly had a foreboding regarding the invites which were 'turned down.' "I'm deeply concerned about the kingdoms who refused to turn up at the summit. I have suspicions there may in fact be enemies lurking from within."

Athenamon turned toward Alphamon. "You, too? I knew I wasn't the only one sensing ominous vibes."

"It's just my hunch, but we still need to be alert. The Neo-Rajita may have already reached out for support from Digimon and Duel Monsters alike," Alphamon deduced. "There's no doubt they will try and plant spies to infiltrate our networks. Athenamon, Swordswoman, Ninjadramon, and Buster Blader, it's best to watch ourselves. Anything can happen before and during the time of war."

The head figures nodded in unison, complying to Alphamon's forewarning.

"Senshi," Ninjadramon said as he shifted his view toward the entrance, catching the Sailor Senshi entering. "Good, just the friends I was looking for!"

Sailor Venus blinked. "What's going on, Ninjadramon?"

"A few of my colleagues are willing to assist in guiding you through a short cut that'll take you through the underground tunnels into the Neo-Rajita headquarters."

Sailor Moon's face lit up. "Really?"

"How does the sound of a stealthy mission sound?" The Dra-Warrior offered. "It's best if you use your Ninja Senshi forms since my ninja friends will be the ones to guide you. On top of that, the enemy won't be able to detect you whilst you're in Ninja Senshi mode. Those Valkyrie Senshi powers give off too much energy. They'll detect you many miles away."

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "You're right. That's not such a bad idea, after all."

Sailor Mars added, folding her arms. "True and it's easier for us to conceal our presence in our ninja forms."

Ninjadramon pointed out. "Exactly! Now, you're getting it!"

"HOLD IT!"

The Senshi and Ninjadramon turned as they caught Sely and her cohorts storming in. The loud cry emanated from Sely herself, who approached Ninjadramon.

"We're going to be accompanying the Senshi to the Neo-Rajita headquarters!" Sely heatedly pointed at Ninjadramon. "That's our mission as per our queen's behest!"

"Hey, no problem! You guys can go, too! I'm not trying to stop you!" The ninja warrior backed off, waving his hands. "Besides, if you queens commanded you, then go. The more, the merrier!"

Ary smirked. "Good, besides we don't want to miss out on the fun."

Sailor Uranus scoffed, drawing out her Space Sword. "Good, it's about time we see some action."

"Before we go," Moon replied as she listened to the growls of her stomach. "Let's get some food. I'm really starving."

"Can't go on an empty stomach," Athenamon overheard the Senshi's conversation. "Go on. You all need your strength."

"I'll lead you ladies to the mess hall, but for you... our cooks will whip up something special for you," Ninjadramon offered as he walked out with the Senshi. "For saving the day, it's the most you deserve!"

"After we eat, we'll make preparations to leave," Sailor Mercury stated.

With that, the Senshi nodded and followed Ninjadramon through a long corridor.

Athenamon and Swordswoman watched the Senshi leave with Ninjadramon. Both exchanged smiles with each other as Buster Blader walked in between them.

"Heard anything from Omegamon yet?" The purple-armored knight inquired, directing his concern with the Digi-Amazon.

The Digi-Amazon replied. "Unfortunately, the WarGreymon half of my husband was unable to retrieve the Claws of Valmarmon. On the contrary, the MetalGarurumon half successfully gained the Horns of Valmarmon."

The DM Amazon promptly stated. "Overall, the Chosen have three of the four Valmarmon pieces. We lost one. There's only three to go. Let's all hope for the best."

"Yes," Athenamon concurred. "The last thing we need is the revival of the Demon God."

Buster Blader interjected, fearing the worst possible outcome. "The last things we want are the Demon God and the Neo-Rajita forging an unholy alliance. How will we stop that?"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/9:00 AM**_

The situation eased down following yesterday's brief Neo-Rajita and Paradais incursion. The Kuiper and Neo Senshi all got up to get an early start on a new day. Unbeknownst to them, 'Setsuna' has been keenly observing everyone and laying low behind closed doors in one of the shrine's guest rooms. As soon as the group formed a quick meeting in Rei's room, Charon's hair turned green and her eyes became red whilst stepping out of her room.

As Setsuna passed along by, she caught Helena walking out of her room. The older green-haired woman placed a hand behind Helena's back, beckoning a smile to the Brazilian. Helena turned away and paced toward Rei's room where the Neo and Kuiper Senshi gathered.

"Morning, Hel!" Karin chirped, standing right at the front entrance. "We've been waiting for you, sleepy head!"

"Please, excuse me for sleeping in," the Brazilian apologized.

Chibi-Usa chuckled. "You don't need to be so formal. You came just in time."

"A meeting?" a perplexed Helena inquired, surveying the large gathering within Rei's quarters. She saw the Quartet sitting on the floor, the Kuiper sitting atop Rei's bed, and the Neo Senshi either sitting around the table. "I... I don't understand..."

Christina raised a brow. "Uh, hello? The meeting we were going to have about the recent attacks, remember? Are you feeling ok, Helena?"

"I do... and yes, I do remember the meeting."

"Anyway, we were going to discuss how we're going to deal with another attack," Koori said as she set a map of the Azabu-Juuban area on the table. "We're thinking of splitting up into groups."

Amaya added. "Each of us could cover various sectors. I would say a group of five people should be sufficient."

"Good idea and that way we can help better combat a group of Neo-Rajita," Umi concurred.

Wiping his sword with a towel, Ryuuhi studied the map. "Koori, you, me and three others can take the western section of the area."

"Why don't we widen our territory?" Karin suggested as she knelt over and glanced over the map. "We should also definitely cover the other districts."

"Yeah since the Senshi, Tamers, and the Legendaries aren't here," affirmed Jami. "Remember, we're responsible of looking after the whole city."

"I'd say we split into groups and cover different districts," Taylor promptly stated.

As she interjected, Chibi-Usa readdressed to everyone. "Guys, we need to make a choice. Cover just Azabu-Juuban or all of Tokyo."

"I say all of Tokyo," Karin added.

"Fine, then one group covers Azabu-Juuban," Daiki said. "Any volunteers?"

"Hel, you got anything to add?" Tyra inquired to the Brazilian, shooting a glance toward her. "Well?"

"I... Well, I agree we should spread the work across Tokyo?" Helena was quick to answer without hesitation.

Setsuna sat down on the floor, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm happy to see you all working so hard."

"Thanks, Setsuna!" Chibi-Usa and Karin replied simultaneously.

Sighing sadly, the green-haired veteran folded her arms over her lap. "It feels wrong to not assist you without my Henshin item, but... I wish to lend you my support in shape or form possible."

"Relax," CereCere reassured the Time Guardian. "You let us kids handle the hard work."

PallaPalla shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Yep, yep, PallaPalla will work her hardest!"

JunJun bit into a cookie, talking with her mouthful. "Nom, nom... don't be hard on yourself... nom, nom!"

Scoffing at JunJun's lack of manners, CereCere yanked the cookie from her. "Really now, JunJun! Show some etiquette!"

VesVes snorted. "Ok, but I don't see the point in us scouring throughout the city. Karin already confirmed the Paradais building is connected to some Neo-Rajita dimension. This means Paradais and Neo-Rajita are in cahoots."

"We need to confirm my suspicions," the Kuiper Senshi leader added. "If we can find any Neo-Rajita and Paradais Knights still roaming about, we can follow them. Maybe, just maybe they'll head to Paradais, the base of their operations."

"So, when do we all meet back here?" asked Adam, who let Deedee sleep on his right shoulder.

Leaning back, Ai raised another point. "Don't we have to meet with Yugi, Yusei, Jaden, and the others? Usa-chan, you said they'd meet us here."

"Around noon," the pink-haired princess added as she looked down at her watch. "It's 9:14 now."

"We should have plenty of time to scour through for a while and all meet back here then," Karin reaffirmed as she folded the map and handed it to Koori. "Now, we just need to begin splitting our groups."

Suddenly, the doors slid up behind the group as Mamoru and RJ walked in.

"Mamoru! RJ!" Chibi-Usa happily cried as she stormed over to her father and half-demon boyfriend. "Did you get any other details on Paradais?"

"We did a background check on that Jeremiah Grand," Mamoru confirmed as he set a briefcase on the table. Opening it up, he pulled out a few printed pages taken from the Paradais main website and Jeremiah's profile. "He only became CEO of his company a little over a year ago. But, prior to becoming head of Paradais, he's been a well known and global figure. He's been on cover magazines and involved with many endorsements."

"Get this. He's even had experience in working and negotiating with the United States president and various world leaders. I'm telling you this guy is pretty much Mr. I've Done Everything I can!" A baffled RJ pretty much laid it all out and shared his view on the man. "Karin, we aren't just dealing with any corporate shark here. He's drawing public support and has power within his company. So, whatever he's doing behind the scenes, I don't know, but we should be careful."

"I know what I saw and felt in that place," the Ice Senshi shuddered. "I felt nothing but cold vibes from him. Whether he's really not human or acting as someone's puppet, I don't trust him."

"Don't worry, Karin!" Christina sat beside the Kuiper leader and winked to her. "If he does anything more to upset you, we've got your back!"

"No slimy ass jerk messes with our Karin," Taylor said.

Tyra turned toward Setsuna and suspiciously eyed her. _Even Setsuna's presence alone doesn't sit well with me. Karin did say she saw a woman in there who had some scary resemblance to Setsuna. Could it be just a coincidence?_

"Tyra?" Helena blinked as she noted Tyra's somewhat wary face. "Is everything ok?"

"Huh?" the blonde-haired brawler turned, catching the Brazilian drawing her attention. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, Hel. We just need to concentrate on our end. Wanna pair up with three others?"

Nodding, Helena complied. "Sure."

"Ok, then, guys," Chibi-Usa turned, facing everyone present. "This meeting is adjourned. Any further questions?"

Karin surveyed the room, noting the lack of inquiries from those present.

"Nothing on our end," Koori clarified.

Taylor nodded. "No objections here."

"Good then," Karin stated as she stood up. "Then, let's get to work! We'll all meet back here around 11:30 hours!"

"11:30 hours then!" Chibi-Usa added. "Here that? And no later than that!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone within Rei's room cried out in unison.

Chibi-Usa turned toward Mamoru. "Did you go see how Shingo was doing?"

"Yes, I did. He's doing fine," the man replied, nodding with a smile. "Actually, he offered to help us by looking after the children."

"Meaning, my baby self along with RJ, Koori, and Ryuuhi," the pink-haired princess alluded. "That would be great and I'm grateful. That'll keep the kids away while we're busy."

Diana added, sitting in Chibi-Usa's arms. "Yep, we don't want your child self involved in any danger."

"We can head over to give the babies to him later," Mamoru said.

"That'd be great!"

"What about me?" RJ overheard the father and daughter conversation. "Thinking of letting Usagi's brother taking care of our child selves?"

"Yeah, that's the idea. We'll do that as soon as we leave," Chibi-Usa proclaimed. "Besides, Cammy-chan left to meet with Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana."

"I see and they're already busy on their end," the half-demon folded his arms, nodding. "Cool. I'm glad Uncle Shingo's around when we need him, just like him from our time."

Chibi-Usa chortled as she poked RJ's nose. "You don't need to call him uncle, you know."

"Even if he isn't, I still consider him one."

The pink-haired princess smiled genuinely, letting a giggle slip out. "How sweet."

"Anyway, guys, we should get moving," Mamoru suggested. "Mind if I go with you?"

"Sure, we'd love that," Chibi-Usa and RJ nodded.

"Be on the look out for anything suspicious!" Luna called to everyone.

Artemis added. "This should kill for some decent time before our good friends the Duelists arrive here."

Lucy and Desi watched as the Neo and Kuiper Senshi filed out of Rei's room. They watched Taylor pass and quickly accompanied her outside. Whilst this was going on, Setsuna sat up and meticulously observed everyone.

_Heh, good. This gives me time to head to Paradais. _Setsuna mentally noted as she caught Helena watching her outside the shrine. "Good luck, everyone. Be careful."

The Kuiper and Neo readied themselves as they began splitting up into groups to cover each district.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/Rooftop/9:40 AM**_

The Neo Spirit Detectives were on standby on the rooftop whilst waiting for Botan's arrival. The group apprehended Lien and her partner TobuCatmon, keeping them confined in the condo. Kohana offered to watch Lien and ensure she doesn't slip out of sight. Thus far, Lien and TobuCatmon were sure not to anything slip regarding the location of their headquarters.

Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, and Aoshi stood at the forefront while Kohan and Shiro held their two 'guests.'

"So, Shingo is injured from the attack? That's good to hear," Yui addressed to Cammy.

The young Miko replied. "I stopped by to visit him before heading here. He said he'd offer to look after my nephew and niece along with Chibi-Usa and RJ. I think it's for the best."

Aoshi nodded in agreement. "No doubt that's a good idea. We don't want the kids getting involved in the mix."

"Oh, that boy Nagah-sensei attacked is ok? Oh, she didn't mean to hurt him. He... just got in the way," Lien said.

Kohana grabbed Lien's right arm and tugged at her. "_Got in the way, _you say? He could've been in worse condition! You have some nerve."

"Hey, knock it off! Shingo is doing ok!" Cammy turned and barked at the them. "And as for you..." Her irked eyes fell on Lien. "Don't speak his name again, got it?"

Lien shook her head, meekly tucking her head back. As Kohana firmly grabbed Lien's arm, she reinforced the spirit cuffs around the alien girl's wrists. Suddenly, all eyes looked up as a pink cloud materialized overhead. They watched as Botan passed through riding on an oar.

"Greetings, team!" Botan cheerily waved to the Neo Spirit Detectives. As she descended near them, Botan hopped off her oar and approached Yui. "I take it you guys have been laying low? I'm sorry for being late."

"Well, old habits die hard," remarked Aoshi. "We're curious how Yusuke and the others are doing in the Meikai."

Yui added, expressing concern. "I've been worried. I know I shouldn't be, but they haven't contacted us."

"As far as I know, they're barely exploring the lands as we speak," Botan answered bluntly. She opened her robe and drew a makeup mirror, handing it over to Yui. "I'm giving this to you again. It'll give you contact with Yusuke and the others. I gave him on, too."

"Thanks," Yui took the detective item. "But, why didn't you give this to me earlier when we needed it?"

The blue-haired ferry girl scratched her nose, giggling. "So sorry, but it slipped my mind. I did mean to give to you yesterday, dear!"

"Uh huh, sure," Yui rolled her eyes.

Suddenly noticing Lien, Botan poked her head and pointed to the Neo-Rajita girl. "Oh, a new friend of yours?"

"She's with the Neo-Rajita, Botan! Watch it, she's suspicious!" Kohana warned her whilst holding Lien. "She snuck into our condo!"

"We found her and this little guy," Aoshi pointed to TobuCatmon. "We caught them and took them in for questioning."

"But, nothing about these two really scream 'big time threat,'" the lead Spirit Detective mused. "But, we've taken precautions and took her in."

"I see," Botan carefully eyed Lien.

Lien smiled to her. "Hello there! I'm Lien! Lien greets you with much love!"

"I don't know... she doesn't seem that bad," Botan blinked.

Shiro scoffed. "Looks can be deceiving. That stupid cat of hers won't stop giving me the evil look!"

TobuCatmon angrily hissed at Shiro, quickly reaffirming the tiny Shiisa's point. Rearing his head back, Shiro snarled back at the Digimon and backed away. DarkGabumon backed off, keeping himself out of their heated exchange.

"Down boy," Kohana reached over and pulled Shiro away.

In stark contrast to Kohana's treatment of Shiro, Lien sweet-talked her Digimon. "Please, TobuCatmon, be nice."

DarkGabumon shook his head dismissively. "At least I'm better behaved. Grow up, Shiro."

As her hands trembled, Yui held the mirror firmly in her hands. She tucked it away in her left pant pocket. The ferry girl's attention fell on Yui, noting her visibly trembling. She deduced and wondered if anything bothered the lead Detective.

"Yui?" Aoshi turned, noticing her slightly shakened up.

"What's wrong, Yui?" DarkGabumon asked his partner.

"Yui-chan? Is there anything wrong, dear?" Botan asked.

Drawing in a deep breath, Yui exhaled calmly. "No, just a little worked about not the whole Meikai thing. We just have to take here and look after Kohana to ensure her other brother doesn't turn up."

"Right. Kyo will use any means to take advantage while Yusuke and the others are gone. You guys stay low, but don't hesitate to investigate if any Meikai soldiers turn up."

Cammy initially replied. "Don't worry. We've really our techniques and can handle ourselves."

"I'd say we're all about as strong as Yusuke and his team were before the Sensui case," Kohana measured her and the others own strength. "Well, that's not taking into account with Yui and DarkGabumon's fusion. Oh, and there's Cammy's Digital Priestess powers. Aoshi's fully tamed his Lycan bloodlust. I've just about perfected my summoning techniques and sorcery, but I'm pretty much the weak link!"

"Don't sell yourself short, dear," Botan winked. "I'd say you're about High B/Low A-Class. And this is not taking your potential into account."

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better already."

Aoshi turned toward both Yui and Kohana. "Don't feel bad, you two. Everything will be just fine."

"Bullshit! Everything will be fine _my ass_!" The red-haired tomboy snapped, shooting a glare at Aoshi. "Rio is out there risking his life with Yusuke and the others! They're in a place I barely even remember as a baby! On top of that, I have a psychotic twin brother who's obsessed in taking me to that place... and for what? To be part of some sick ritual?"

"Kohana! Calm down!" Botan admonished the teen.

Yui pulled Kohana to the side and...

_**Pow!**_

...decked with a cheek full of fist! Kohana recoiled from Yui's punch and turned her head. Blood seeped out from a cut on the redhead's upper lip.

"I'm the one who should be stressing, because I'm the only one strong enough to fight Kyo!" Yui rebuked toward Kohana. "Lady Lupin will have to be the one to fight Kyo should he turn up here! But, I need you guys there to support me! This is our battle, guys. We have a responsibility to uphold on this side of reality!"

Cammy sighed, shaking her head. "She's right, Kohana. Don't think this is just _your_ battle." She walked over to Yui and Kohana, slapping them both. "And you two need to snap out of it! We need to stay focused!"

Both girls rubbed their cheeks, feeling the stinging effects of the Miko's slaps.

DarkGabumon winced, gritting his teeth. "Ouch!"

"Are you heads clear now?"

"Thanks, Cammy," Yui said, rubbing her reddened cheek. "I needed that."

"Yeah, likewise," Kohana added.

Cammy smiled innocently. "Well, somebody's gotta set two hot-blooded friends and rivals straight, right?"

"Ah, Cammy-chan, you're always the voice of reason," Botan sighed in relief. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't on this team."

Aoshi interjected. "All we do for now is lay low and just wait things out. Sounds like a plan. In the meantime..." He turned and pulled Lien forward. "We'll be keeping an eye on this one until we find out the Neo-Rajita is really looking for her."

"Right, I'd keep my eye on her, but she seems harmless," Botan examined the Rajita girl. "You don't give these kids trouble, you hear? We're onto you."

"And Lien likes being around you interesting people!" The radiant-faced Lien smiled and chirped.

Botan's face lit up. "But, she's too cute! How can I stay mad at a face like that?"

The Neo Spirit Detectives back off, slightly frightened by the overly radiant and cheery disposition the two were putting on.

Kohana shuddered. "That alien girl is trouble, I swear."

Yui turned toward Kohana. "Sorry about the punch."

"None taken. I needed it."

"Guess I need to punch harder?"

"No thanks."

Cammy sighed. "Do I need to straighten you two out again?"

The two girls groaned. "No mother."

"Thought so."

"You kids stay on guard and let me know if anything turns up. Make sure you contact Yusuke, Yui," Botan advised the lead Detective. "And whatever's bothering you, please don't let it get to you."

"Right, I'll stay level-headed as long as Cammy-chan slaps me good," chuckled the female Detective.

"Good," Botan winked as she jumped on her oar and ascended into the air. "Call me should you need anything! Koenma and I will be there monitoring both this side and the activities in Meikai!" As she flew up, a pink cloud materialized, serving as a bridge for the ferry girl to pass through into Spirit World. "Take care!" Her voice trialed off as she re-entered Spirit World.

Yui focused deeply and turned around, facing the group. "You heard her, guys. Let's start by keeping an eye on our friend here."

Lien smiled sheepishly until Kohana shot her an irritated glare. The alien girl backed off, giggling nervously whilst hiding behind Aoshi.

"Lien still likes you!"

Kohana folded her arms, albeit blushing in her cheeks. "What a weirdo."

"Relax, Kohana. Whenever Kyo or those Demon Knights decide to turn up here, we'll send them back where they belong," Yui solemnly declared. "But, we need to be on the same page."

Kohana furrowed her eyes, firming her resolve. "Believe me. That guy is not my brother. He gets near me again and I'll send him up the Devil's ass."

"Heh, pretty sure he'll feel it," snickered Aoshi.

"Yui-chan, we'll be ready, just as all our friends are busy tangling with other problems," Cammy said. "Namely, Yusuke and my sister."

Nodding, Yui added. "And my brother."

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Valley of the Dead/10:13 AM**_

Nearly half an entire day passed since the Spirit Detectives reached the Meikai. The Detectives and the Makai warriors stormed through hundreds of kilometers of Meikai territory. The lands seemed to stretch on for endless miles with no end in sight. Though Rio was self-assured, he led the group through the right direction. Although, it would a while for them to reach even the outskirts of the Demon Priests' territory.

With luck, they reached the land where the ghosts of Makai resided.

Here, Yusuke and his cohorts would meet a few familiar faces from the past.

"Ugh, how much longer, guys?" panted Kuwabara, who was just about winded after traveling.

"Rest assured, Kuwabara. I was able to bring a few plants that should sustain you with sufficient water supply," Kurama stated as he walked alongside Maya and Hiei. "One sip from a rare Makai stem will supply your body with water for 20 hours."

"I could use that plant then... if you don't mind..."

"This just proves you're the weak link," Hiei snorted. "At least the Chimera has been able to keep up."

Maya chortled. "How modest of you, Hiei. No really."

"Maya, you're lucky you can even keep up with them," the orange-haired man turned his view toward the young woman.

Maya wore a modest smile. "That's just the perks of being a half-alien. Besides, I did train in the Makai. I'm used to being in this kind of environment."

"Lucky you, Maya."

"Why thank you, Kuwabara."

Yusuke approached Rio. "How much longer?"

Shaking his head, Rio answered bluntly. "We still have a long ways to go, but I'm sensing a large collection of spiritual properties. Almost like I'm sensing spirits."

"Where are we now?" Brimstone inquired.

"If memory serves me right," Rio recollected his previous knowledge. "Since this is more or less the Makai's Underworld, there's this isolated vicinity where the souls of the deceased demons go."

"Yes, I know what you're alluding to," Touya interjected as he walked in between Rio and Yusuke. "It's where all demons, including those who've perished during the Dark Tournament."

Upon realizing this, the first demon which came to Yusuke's mind was Younger Toguro.

"No, but _he_ asked to be sent to limbo. Unless, this is..."

"I'd say this is the closest to limbo as you can get," Shishiwakamaru said. "Isn't that where Toguro asked to be sent?"

"But, that's if he's even here," Hiei stated.

"There's also the Saint Beasts," said Jin. "Yusuke, you and your crew ruined their day."

_There's also... could Raizen be here, too? _wondered the former lead Detective, reflecting on his last conversation with his ancestral father's spirit.

Suddenly, Mizuno came to an abrupt halt as her eyes followed a shadow swiftly passing through a fog.

"Something wrong, babe?" Chuu asked.

"First off, please don't call me babe. I just saw something... or rather someone passing through the fog. It caught a shadow."

"I wonder if those spirits are watching us," Rinku gulped as he clung over to Chuu's side. "I hate ghosts!"

"Don't be such a worry wart, Rinku. You're a demon warrior like the rest of us!" Suzuka admonished the young demon.

Rio frowned as he stopped and surveyed the haunted grounds. "No, I can definitely feel something ambigious. Whatever it is, it's closing in on us."

"You, too? I thought was the only one," Yusuke eyed his surroundings. He turned around and faced his demon cohorts. "You guys getting anything?"

"Long before you and the Demon Stone wielder did," Hiei affirmed.

Kurama sensed the presence of the apparitions closing near them. "Yes, there's an assorted collection of them. Some benevolent and others malevolent. It's best we all stay on our guards."

Naturally, the orange-haired human was overly sensitive around ghosts and shivered like he were naked in the middle of the Arctic. Kuwabara frantically looked around and walked ahead without looking. He bumped right into Suzuka.

"Hey, watch it, Kuwabara!" The 'Beautiful' one barked.

"My bad, but I get the funny feeling when I'm around ghosts!" The paranoid man yelled. "I can take demons and freaks, but ghosts are a different story! No way can do deal with them!"

"Not even the ghosts of demons?" cruelly teased Hiei.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Very funny, Hiei."

It didn't take long for Yusuke, Rio, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara to catch two shadow figures running through the fog. Drawing his sword, Hiei dashed forward and cut a vertical line through the fog, forging a path for the group. Everyone quickly caught up behind Hiei and reached the center of a bog bank. The shadows they followed vanished without a trace. Naturally, ghosts are more difficult to follow, even for demons with strong perceptions. Kuwabara quivered, folding his arms around himself.

"Whatever we sensed just went up without a trace!" Touya exclaimed.

Kuwabara frowned. "No, I can still feel them."

"Kuwabara has better perceptions of non-corporeal entities," Kurama said.

Yusuke scoffed, completely baffled by the fox demon's advanced vocabulary. "I don't want to sound like a moron, but English. Not all of us know what _non-corporeal_ means."

Rio answered. "Something that temporarily takes on forms and vanished without a trace."

"That just about sums it up," the red-haired fox nodded.

"What? Sometimes I just want plan simpler terminologies," the former lead Detective chuckled, wearing a modest grin. He looked across and caught a shadow materializing behind another fog blanket. "Heads up!"

"I see it now!" Mizuno glanced ahead.

Maya crouched into a battle stance, readily beckoning energy in her hands. Her eyes turned yellow whilst carefully scanning through her surroundings. "Good thing I'm part-alien, guys. I have keen vision probably as good as yours."

"Relax, Maya," whispered Kurama as he firmly stood behind the half-Rajita girl. "They haven't attacked us yet."

The Makai warriors spread around the bog bank and surveyed the grounds. They quickly caught more shadows slipping behind surrounding fog blankets. Everyone ceased any movement and stood silently, listening to the wind whistling. It sounded like a low ghoulish moan. Kuwabara panicked as he gripped the sides of his head as the haunted environment really gripped his nerves. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Rio, Kuwabara, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Maya readily stood their ground as they picked up foot steps approaching them.

"Stay on guard, guys," Yusuke said. "Don't attack."

"Yet," the sword-wielding demon reaffirmed.

Mizuno mused. "I wonder who or what is heading toward us?"

"Here it comes," Rio watched as large figure pass through the fog.

Yusuke was the first among the group whose eyes and mouth gaped aghast. What he faced was a ghost he hoped he'd never see again until his passing.

One name escaped the former Detective's mouth.

"T-Toguro?"

Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the Makai warriors all gawked as if they had seen a ghost.

Quite literally.

Standing in front of them was an seven-foot tall behemoth of a man garbed in a green coat, brown pants, and wore a 90's-esque Arnold Schwarzenegger hairstyle. The large demon wore black shades, which he promptly adjusted as he fixed a glare toward the familiar faces.

"Y-You... You mean you've spent your whole time down here?" Yusuke blanched.

Toguro wore a collective smirk. "Yusuke Urameshi, it's been such a long time."

"It's... it's Toguro's ghost!" Kuwabara blurted out.

Hiei snorted. "Had to state the obvious?"

Mizuno blinked. "Whoa, this is that Toguro guy you faced in that tournament, Yusuke?"

Brimstone probed the large, coat-wearing man. "I barely sense anything from him. No source of Youki is even emanating."

"Naturally, since he is a full spirit," Kurama said. "I, too, can only probe small remnants of his Youki."

"And I see you've brought your friends, Yusuke," Toguro scanned the area and noted the large gathering. "And a few new faces." He took notice of Rio, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Maya. "Interesting group of new friends you have."

"What do you want, Toguro?" Yusuke approached his old enemy, firmly standing his ground.

The large muscular demon calmly smirked. "Nothing more than a simple hello. It's been a _long time_."

"I'll bet. I have a feeling you don't just want to stop by and smell the fog."

"Toguro, we're on our way to confront the Demon Priests," Kurama addressed their mission to the former assassin. "You must understand the Priests have maintained full control over this whole realm."

"You all are heading out to confront the Demon Priests in their territory?" Toguro inquired, shifting his view to each warrior standing his or her ground. He scrutinized and measured each of their spiritual powers, calculating where they stood as far as surviving in the Meikai's hostile world. "Long, Tsukiyomi, and Vigor are three of the oldest demon lords. They've long existed before the likes of Raizen were even born. Where you stand, none of you stand a chance."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we're turning back," said Rio. "We came too far to stop."

Hiei added. "Where we stand, we've all surpassed you since the Dark Tournament's end."

"No doubt. Those of you who've competed in the Dark Tournament have seen a substantial growth in spiritual power," Toguro attested, lifting and clenching his right hand. "Yet, the Priests will send their Demon Knights to hunt you like the dogs you are."

"Dogs, eh? They have some nerve to treat us like mongrels!" Jin snapped.

"Those arrogant ruffians. Wait until I clobber those mangy blokes!" Chuu snorted.

Maya addressed to Toguro. "Excuse me, but I wouldn't sell us short. We've already had our first scuffle with them."

"But, think about, we're on their turf," Mizuno said.

Toguro affirmed, folding his arms. "Heed my warning. While I have allowed you to surpass me, Yusuke Urameshi, they won't waste time in getting rid of you and your friends."

"We'll just have to see then," Yusuke retorted. "Toguro, I take it you did more than warn us."

The former Detective's words alone moved the behemoth. Although he concealed his outward emotions, he was genuinely relieved to see how far Yusuke has grown.

"Indeed, you've changed since we've last met, Yusuke Urameshi. You've become a demon, but one with royal blood, descendant of Raizen."

"I take it my old man is here."

"We've more or less had frequent chats," Toguro added with a smile.

Yusuke smirked. "Well, he shouldn't be too far. Actually, I feel an aura similar to his."

"Hey... uh, don't tell me you're offering to help us, are ya?" Kuwabara asked.

Toguro turned his back to the Detectives. "That depends. The Demon Priests will stop at nothing to see you all dead and further their means to revive Arago. I can probe one of the Demon Stones inside this young man." He pointed to Rio. "You are who they want."

"Yes, along with my sister Kohana," Rio answered. "She's back in our home."

"Does she possess a Demon Stone?"

"She would've if... we didn't escape the Meikai. But, my brother Kyo possesses the Moon Stone. I am the possessor of the Sun Stone. I must confront my brother, whatever the cost."

"Toguro, the question is if you'll join us?" Kurama directed his question to the behemoth.

Hiei, Mizuno, Brimstone, Maya, Kuwabara, and the Makai warriors watched Toguro pulling his hands from his coast sleeves.

"I came here to repent for the sins I've committed."

"Then, you have a chance to redeem yourself if you're willing to help us," Yusuke offered. "C'mon, big guy, we're talking about the revival of a Demon God capable of turning Meikai, Makai, Spirit World, and my home into a demon playground. The biggest one you'll ever find. Hiei and I have kids back home! There's no way I'm going to let some Demon God take away my loved ones and friends!"

Moved by his words, Toguro was again touched by his former rival's words. _Genkai, you were right. Yusuke has changed from a delinquent to a man. Should we have had a son, I would've proudly call Yusuke as one. _"Yusuke Urameshi..."

xxxxx

Positioned from 70 kilometers away, Kyo Kuroshishi and Selipa stood at the forefront. They quickly probed an assorted collection of spiritual powers together. A snake-like demon with rather large eyes observed the on-goings through his keen vision, which was cable of viewing anything from over 300 kilometers.

"I've located them, my commanders," the reptilian demon confirmed. "The Spirit Detectives are gathered in the Valley of the Death."

Kyo's wicked smile broadened. "How auspicious. Selipa, my dear brother has arrived."

Selipa shared an evil smile. "Indeed, why don't we greet them our own way?"

"Actually, let us lay low and conceal our Youki," the Moon Stone wielder replied, smiling. "I wish for our _brotherly reunion_ to be a surprise. Let's give them some time to adjust and gain a false sense of security. Don't worry, my love. We'll strike when they least suspect it."

Suddenly, fellow Demon Knights Shiki and Gami appeared behind Tsukiyomi's duo.

"We've scoped through the region," Shiki confirmed. "We're ready to launch the attack on Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts."

Gami quietly nodded, not uttering a word.

"We'll be laying low for the time being," Kyo affirmed.

Taken aback, Shiki abruptly questioned the Moon Stone wielder's choice. "Whatever for?"

"Who are you to question him, Shiki?" hissed Selipa, whose irked glare made Shiki recoil. "If this is what Kyo wants, then he says so."

"Where are Toki and Kanzo?" inquired Kyo.

Gami quickly answered. "They lie in wait as we speak. But, they don't plan to attack until given orders."

"Good. Tell them to remain on stand by," Kyo smirked as he sensed another presence. He didn't even bother to turn as he acknowledged the presence of another wicked apparition. "Isn't that right, Karasu? Giving them a false sense of security is the best approach?"

"I see you've taken a page from my strategy, Kyo," Karasu chortled, concealing his presence behind the darkest corner of a shady tree. "Very clever. Indeed, things to play with obsess us both. You with your dear brother and sister while I have my eye on Shuichi Minamino."

Selipa turned, catching Karasu from the corner of her eye. "Have you found the wicked apparitions you've sought to recruit from the Valley of the Dead?"

"Heh, believe me there's quite a few wicked souls who've been dying to see Yusuke Urameshi and his friends."

Chuckling, Kyo added with a wicked smile. "This will be most pleasant. Yusuke Urameshi, you and your cohorts will learn the hard way for letting your guards down. You'll come to learn that suppressing Youki in the Meikai is essential for survival. So sorry to say you and your colleagues are _not_ fit to survive on our turf."

The Demon Knights immediately suppressed their presence, keeping themselves from being detected afar. Their ability to suppress their Youki allowed them to adapt and survive in the more hostile Meikai realm. With many powerful demons lurking, those lesser apparitions have forced themselves to develop defense mechanisms, including the ability to control and suppress one's spiritual presence. If there was one ability Yusuke and his team have yet to learn, it was this exact skill. And without it, one's chances of lasting further into the Meikai grew slimmer.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Domino City/Monorail Station/10:42 AM**_

Later in the day, the Duelists headed out into town from KaibaCorp. They scoured through local vicinities, finding evidence of any recent Paradais Knight attacks. To their dismay, there have been more hospitalized following vicious assaults from Paradais Knight duels. Apprehension spread through Domino City and the other vicinities within the Tokyo. The fear every Duelist had in their back of their heads was: 'Will I be a victim next?'

Indeed, no Duelist has been spared from the Paradais Knights attacks.

Anger was directed at Seto Kaiba and KaibaCorp for not taking action.

Even this crisis was beyond Kaiba's control. The root of the problem lied within the Paradais.

The Duelists headed out to meet with the Neo and Kuiper Senshi to resolve this problematic issue.

On top of the Paradais Knights' recent actions, there was talk amongst the Duelist community over the sightings of _new _dragons. Namely, these dragons appearing were the Stardust Dragon and Crimson Dragon. They were becoming thetalk in Domino City. Even more intrigued was Jeremiah Grand, who witnessed the Crimson Dragon's brief awakening alongside Professor Frank.

As they filed into a monorail, the Duelists surveyed the underground tunnels for any suspecting characters. Yugi, Seto, Joey, Lyn, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Mokuba, Duke, Morpheous, and Serenity gathered in one group. Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Max, Sam, Atticus, and Yasmin were in second group. The Signers, Leo, Trudge, Carly, and Mina were in a third group. It didn't take long for eyes to fall on the Domino City Duelists. As the monorail proceeded through the tunnel, there was already soft gossip amidst the citizens as fells fell on Seto Kaiba.

"Don't let them get to you, bro," Mokuba said.

Seto scoffed irritably. "I don't care."

Lyn added. "Yeah, that's like you."

"All they've been doing is giving you dirty looks," Morpheous, in human disguise form, remarked. "I've had to take out a few aggressors. You owe me, Kaiba."

Serenity added. "I really don't blame them for being upset. I mean, a lot of Duelists have been hospitalized."

The former Rajita general scoffed. "Then, they shouldn't take their anger on Kaiba."

"This route should take us to Azabu-Juuban," Yugi proclaimed. "We'll be there in a few stops."

"Sheesh, why can't we all live close to each other?" Joey said. "It'd make things much easier."

Tristan sighed. "Tell me about it, Joey."

Absorbing the present day surroundings, Yusei and his crew were starting to blend in quite well with modern society. Luna, Leo, Trudge, and Mina sat down in seats while watching a few people getting off at the next stops. Yusei stood facing a window as he reflected on a conversation last night. Having learned more from Karin's infiltration, Yusei relayed the details to the Signers. Then, he broadcasted it to the Duelists and Duel Academy students. Seto's suspicious regarding Paradais were quickly become more believable. The Duelists had more reason to storm Paradais and investigate.

Now, the question is, would stopping Jeremiah be sufficient in ending the Paradais Knight conflict?

Yusei closed his eyes, focusing on his impending face-off with the Paradais Grand Knights.

_Will all of us infiltrating Paradais led us to those Grand Knights? We've got to be prepared for anything those creeps have in store. _The Signer mentally noted. He glanced over his back, catching Yugi and Jaden approaching him.

"Are you okay, Yusei?" Yugi inquired the future Duelist.

Jaden smiled. "Relax, man. Once we meet up with the Senshi, we'll show those Paradais jerks we're the last guys they want to mess with!"

"Yeah, you said it," Yusei replied. "That's why we planned ahead last night. With Karin's help, she was able to send a copy of the facility's interior. I studied it carefully last night."

"Then, we'll have an idea of where to explore," Yugi said.

"But, I doubt they'll actually let us storm through the front," Crow said.

Jack scoffed, quickly interjecting to the on-going discussion. "That's why some of us will take the back, genius."

"And we even figured out how we can slip through the tight security," Akiza added. "Yusei, I say we go through the back."

"That's what I had in mind all along, Akiza."

Seto approached the group. "You go ahead and sneak through the back, but I always go for the direct approach."

Shaking her head, Lyn sighed. "That's just like you, Seto, but then again that's what I do."

"We need to be careful how we enter the building, guys," Tea said.

"Why? If that place really isn't what Karin claims, then we'll hit them from all cylinders," Sam added.

Max remarked. "And if we wait out on this chance any longer, more people will get hurt by those Knight jerks."

"By going into their base of operations, we'll find the root of the problem and yank it!" Morpheous bellowed.

Chazz addressed to the group. "Hey, bozos. It's our stop."

"It's going to close!" Serenity cried out.

With that, everyone turned as the monorail door opened. The Duelist group stormed through and flooded the monorail station whilst sitting to look over Yusei's map.

"Thanks a lot for reminding us, Chazz!" Syrus said.

"You, too, Serenity," Morpheous said.

Hassleberry quickly asserted. "Yeah, sarge, we could've forgotten about our stop!"

"Eh, if I was such a jerk, I would've not said anything," the spiky, dark-haired Duel Academy student shrugged.

Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, just like you, Chazz."

"Yeah, but Chazz knows how serious our situation is now," Syrus pointed out. "Right, Jay?"

"Got that right and I know he wants another crack at those Paradais Knights that jumped us."

As he folded the map, Yusei handed it to Yugi. "I'll let you look it over, Yugi."

"Thanks, Yusei. I'll promise to guard it."

Stretching his arms over his head, Joey turned and caught Atticus sitting with Yasmin on a bench.

"Eh? What are those two up to?" Joey wondered, observing them.

Mai scoffed as she pulled her brash lover aside. "Down boy. Leave those two alone."

"But, we really need to get going!" Alexis said as she stormed toward Atticus and Yasmin. "Hey, you two..."

"Oh, hi, Lexy!" Atticus turned, shooting a genuine smile at his sister. "We're almost done."

Yasmin, now fully garbed in normal civilian clothes (a white sleeveless shirt, a black skirt, and black boots), had her hands over Atticus' lap. The sibling carefully took note of the Duel Monster spirit's intimate approach to her brother, oblivious to their previous relationship. She slightly backed off, turning her back to them.

"Alexis..."

"Sorry for intruding, Atticus. I'll give you a little more time."

"No, we're just about done here," he said as he and Yasmin stepped off the bench. "Ready to go, Yasmin?"

The dark-skinned girl nodded. "Yes." She stood up and walked along with Atticus.

Watching the couple pass by, Alexis folded her arms and followed them.

"I take it we're all ready to go?" Yugi glanced around, taking note of everyone's presence. "Good. We still have some ways from reaching Hikawa Shrine."

"So, far, I haven't noticed anyone suspicious," Trudge said.

Luna added. "Right. Our marks haven't reacted to anything."

"Let's not get too comfortable. The Paradais Knights did capture you and Akiza the other day," Crow pointed out.

"Hey, we were all caught off guard, Crow!" Akiza retorted.

Leo tried to ease the tension. "Whoa, calm down guys!"

"Please, we don't have time for any bickering!" Mina said.

"The Knights will take any measures to ambush us even out in broad day," the King of Games addressed to the Duelists. "This is why we're all staying together."

Seto folded his arms, grunting. "We're wasting time. Let's get going."

As the Duelists took the flight of stairs, they reached the surface in no time and cut a pass through a less crowded sidewalk leading through the Harajuku shopping district. Yugi and Seto immediately stopped as they caught sight of a familiar face walking from a fish market.

"Look, bro!" Mokuba pointed out toward a spiky, blue-haired man nibbling on a fish stick. "That's Mako Tsunami!"

Syrus gasped. "No way! It is him!"

"What would Mako Tsunami be doing here?" wondered Hassleberry.

Duke immediately answered. "Because he now lives in this side of town with Makoto Kino."

"And that would be Sailor Jupiter," Tristan stated. "They're a couple."

"Whoa! Mako is hooked up with one of the Sailor Senshi?" The Duel Academy students were taken aback.

Yasmin smiled upon hearing this. "Interesting."

"HEY, MAKO! OVER HERE!" Joey hollered, flailing both arms over his head to attentively beckon to the Ocean Duelist.

His sensitive ears picked up on Joey's outlandish and boisterous roar. Mako shot a glance across the street and waved to the Duelists.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friends!" Mako called out as he turned and opened the door, letting a pre-teen girl slip out. "Oh, sorry about that! I forgot you were behind me!"

Blair Flannigan walked out, carrying a bag of fish. "Huh? OH, JADEN! YOU GUYS!" She waved over to her Duel Academy friends.

"Whoa, is that Blair?" Syrus exclaimed.

Jaden happily waved to the pre-teen girl. "Blair! Fancy seeing you out here!"

"What do you know? We run into Mako and Blair here of all places," Atticus said.

As Mako and Blair raced across the street (and nearly getting run down), they hopped over a railing. They landed in front of the Duelists. Mako raced up, shaking Joey and Yugi's hands first whilst Blair embraced Jaden, much to Alexis' annoyance.

"These friends of yours?" Carly blinked.

"Well, Blair is a friend of ours," Hassleberry said. "Well, I barely know her, but Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, and Alexis know her better."

Mai added. "Mako is a friend of ours."

"Are you here looking for Makoto?" Tea asked Mako.

"Yeah, and I've tried calling our apartment. She hasn't picked up. I've been worried something happened..."

"With all the recent activities, have you been living under a rock?" Lyn said.

"Under the sea maybe," Mako joked, grinning from ear to ear. "Seriously, I've been out at sea. I take it she's still not back yet from the Digital World?"

"Have you tried going back to the apartment today?" addressed Joey.

Nodding, Mako bit on a toothpick. "Yeah and she's still not there. I was on my way to see my daughter... the one from the future."

"Who might your daughter be?" Yusei approached the Ocean Duelist.

"Hello? Who are you?" Mako raised an eyebrow curiously, glaring at Yusei. "I've never seen you before." He alternated his view, staring toward the Signers, Mina, Carly, and Trudge. "Or, you. Are ya'll from out of town?"

"Something like that," the travelers from the future replied in unison.

The dark blue, spiky-haired Signer walked up to Mako, introducing himself. "I'm Yusei Fudo. I came from the future with your daughter."

"My daughter Umi..."

"Umi Kino-Tsunami."

"Yes," Mako smiled as he readily shook Yusei's hand. "So, you're all messengers from the future sent to help my friends?"

Both men firmly shook hands. Both the Duelists and the Signers' team approved of this forging of a new friendship.

"We're all heading over to Hikawa Shrine," Yugi openly addressed to Mako. "You daughter along with her friends and the Kuiper Senshi are waiting for us."

"That is if you're down with joining us in storming into some corporate scumbag's base," Lyn offered. "It's your choice, Mako."

Jaden turned toward Blair. "Likewise with you, we're all going over to fight these Paradais Knights jerks."

"Blair's in. Lucky me for hanging with Mako and now I run into you," the energetic girl winked. "The first time I heard about these jerks, I wanted to find you guys. I'm glad they didn't hurt you."

"No, but some of us lost our Duel Disks to those guys," Syrus sadly sighed, reeling from the loss of his Duel Disk.

"Don't feel bad, Sy! We'll hit them where it hurts!" The Next King of Games reassured his dejected friend. "Right, guys?"

The Duel Academy students as a whole nodded, initially lifting Syrus' defeated spirit.

"Hold that thought," Jack turned, catching a dark silver-haired individual hiding near an alleyway. "We've got company."

Carly turned, noticing the silver-haired teen. "Gah! Who's that?"

"ASTER!" Jaden, Syrus, and the other Duel Academy students cried out.

Stepping out from hiding, Aster fixed a glare at Jaden and his cohorts.

"Where do you think, you're all going?" The silver-haired teen confronted his Academy friends. "Hikawa Shrine? Paradais Knights? Senshi?"

"Aster, you came just the right time!" Jaden stormed up to Aster. "How's it going, man?"

"Did you hear everything we've been discussing?" asked Alexis.

"I've been trailing behind you guys without noticing..."

Tea scoffed. "So, you were spying on us?"

"More or less..."

Jack frowned, disapproving the teen's sneak tactics. "You could've come out and confronted us first, you know."

"My apologies, but I've been looking for Jaden and his cohorts. It was hard looking for you until I learned you were waiting out in KaibaCorp," Aster explained as Seto Kaiba caught his eye. "Mr. Kaiba..."

"Aster Phoenix," Seto openly addressed to the prodigy. "Jaden, I take it you're friends with him?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Aster, I'd be happy if you joined us."

"What's in it for me?" he inquisitively stated.

"A chance to stop these Paradais Knights from hurting anymore civilians," Yusei proclaimed. "But, believe me, there's a lot more at stake than you believe."

"I'm no stranger with dealing with secret organizations who have typically diabolical plans to destroy the world as a whole."

Joey furrowed his brows, nodding. "Yeah, I think all of us know what that's like."

"But, here... the entire timeline is in jeopardy," Yusei proclaimed.

"Jaden," Aster turned toward his rival/friend. "Is there room for more?"

"You bet! The more help, the better!" The jubilant pre-teen's smile broadened.

Syrus mumbled. "Now, I just wonder if my brother will turn up at some point."

"Three new members to join us then? Very well, but I'll explain everything on our way to Hikawa Shrine," Yugi addressed to the newcomers. "Because we can't afford mistakes and require all involving parties play effective roles in our cause."

With that, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei led the united group forward whilst briefing Mako, Aster, and Blair on their plans.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Underground Tunnel en Route to Neo-Rajita Main Headquarters/11:00 AM**_

As they sustained themselves with a decent meal, the Senshi hastily went ahead to their destination. By taking an underground tunnel through a cavern, the Amazoness Eight and a few members of the Ninja Realm led them through the short cut toward the Neo-Rajita main headquarters. Amongst the chosen Ninja to accompany them were White Ninja, Armed Ninja, Crimson Ninja, Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl, Ninja Commander Ikusa, Ninja Soldier Katana, Vengeful Shinobi, Kunoichi, and Nin-Ken Dog.

Fully geared up, the Ninja Senshi and Amazoness Eight were able to keep up with the Duel Monster Ninja Clan.

They ran across a seemingly endless underground tunnel, which stretched on for miles across.

Breathing heavily, Ninja Moon ran as fast as her legs could take her.

Ninja Jupiter noticed her leader's heavy breathing. "Getting winded already?"

"Ugh, maybe, I shouldn't have overeaten?" Moon chuckled.

Ninja Mars scoffed. "You knew we were going to run ahead immediately after the meal."

Ninja Venus added. "Moreover, didn't we say we'd only have a decent portion?"

"And yet you consumed large portions," sighed Ninja Mercury.

Chortling under her breath, Ninja Uranus just shook her head. "Never change, Usagi."

Ninja Neptune shot a glance ahead through the endless tunnel ahead. "This tunnel seems so endless. It keeps going on."

Ninja Saturn shifted her view toward the Amazoness Eight, who were able to keep up.

"Hey, guys! Are you sure we're getting any closer?" Ninja Jupiter called out to the Ninja clan ahead.

Ninja Commander Ikusa slightly turned his head, answering. "We're almost there, my friends. Rest assured, we'll be near the headquarters closer than you'll realize."

"Whoo, that's a relief!" Ninja Moon sighed a deep breath. "I need to lie down for a bit. Need to catch my breath!"

Nin-Ken Dog turned his view toward Kunoichi, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Something the matter, Nin-Ken?" asked a concerned Kunoichi Ayame.

The ninja dog man nodded dismissively. "No."

"Sheesh, how can you guys run across the ground like that with just bare feet?" Ninja Venus openly remarked to the Amazoness Eight. "Just watching you run over those rocks and seeing you step over them..." She cringed behind her mask.

Giggling, Aphy responded. "Doesn't bother us. We're used to running long distances across harsh terrain."

"And we prefer to be bare footed," Zey promptly stated. "It's healthy for our feet."

"Yeah, but man... I couldn't do it," the orange-clad, blonde-haired girl mumbled.

Ninja Mercury quickly corrected her. "That's because you're not an Amazon, Venus."

"Right, I knew that."

"Hey, look!" Ninja Mars pointed ahead as the Ninja clan suddenly came to a halt.

The Ninja Senshi and the Amazoness Eight ceased their charge once they caught sight of a large wall obstructing their path. Examining the wall, the Ninja clan checked around it.

Ninja Moon knelt over, catching her breath. "Finally! I can take a breather!"

Sely approached Commander Ikusa. "What's this, Ikusa?"

"This is strange. We've always taken this path and I don't recall this wall being here before."

"Maybe the Neo-Rajita took precautions and sealed tunnels to keep invaders from entering their bases?" speculated Hermy, who touched the wall's surface.

Ninja Jupiter scoffed. "No problem. We'll just get heavy hitters to smash it down and use explosives."

"Doing that will give off our approach," White Ninja said.

Nin-Ken Dog sniffed around the wall. "My scent is picking up nothing from this barrier."

Ninja Saturn walked up to the wall and summoned her Silence Glaive. "Not even cutting through? I won't even need to blow it apart."

"It's best if you let us handle this, Senshi," Kunoichi replied. "Save your energy when you enter the enemy's base."

"Well, if you insist," Ninja Moon said while picking herself up.

It didn't take long for the more wary Senshi, namely Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn to note peculiar behavior amongst the Ninja clan. The Amazoness Eight approached the Ninja Senshi. Just then, they caught several of the Ninja clan members collapse... for no reason. This stimulated a bewildered reaction from the group, but immediately confirmed Mars, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn's suspicions.

The shinobi who fell were Nin-Ken Dog, Armed Ninja, Crimson Ninja, Ayame the Ninja Girl, and Ninja Soldier Katana.

"Wha-What's the meaning of this?" Sely questioned the shinobi still standing.

Commander Ikusa turned, drawing his sword. "You fell for our trap."

With that, Ikusa, White Ninja, Vengeful Shinobi, and Kunoichi formed katas, utilizing their ninja magic to forge barrier, which encased the Ninja Senshi and Amazoness Eight. The barrier stretched outward and formed a dome around the captives. The Ninja Senshi and Amazons quickly lashed against the barrier, but were all quickly repelled.

"This doesn't make sense! Why are you doing this?" Ninja Jupiter roared at the turncoats.

"Fools. You should've heeded Alphamon's warning about plants infiltrating networks. Correct, we serve as coverts and infiltrate in the name of the Neo-Rajita."

Kunoichi spoke up. "And don't think we're the only Duel Monsters to show our support for Lord Gamera."

White Ninja chortled. "There are Digimon and other Duel Monsters who are devoted to further the Neo-Rajita's agendas."

Vengeful Shinobi added, hanging two fingers in front of his face. "We led you and our so-called _colleagues_ we'd take you to the Neo-Rajita headquarters."

"But, where we're sending you will be far off from their base," Ikusa affirmed. "Where we're sending you. There will be no escape. Farewell."

As the ninjas wove her hands, they summoned another trap.

This time a large gaping hole materialized underneath the Ninja Senshi and the Amazoness Eight.

The ninjas roared out in unison. "_**Dark Hole!**_"

And just like that, the Ninja Senshi and the Amazoness warriors were sucked through the hole...

...and transported somewhere far off from the Neo-Rajita's main headquarters.

"Great work, my friends," Ikusa said, canceling out the Dark Hole. "They fell for such a simple trap. Ninjadramon is such a fool. He never suspected a thing."

"But, I believe some of them were already onto our act," White Ninja said. "I sensed suspicion."

Vengeful Shinobi nodded dismissively. "Matters not. We've saved Lord Gamera and the generals the trouble of dealing with them."

"Are you certain where we sent them... they won't return?" inquired Kunoichi.

Ikusa nodded, although he couldn't fully confirm. "Most likely. Where they're going... the leaders of the Digi-DM-Rajita alliance will finish them. Anyway, we must go there and ensure they've been collected."

Wasting no time, the ninjas threw down ninja smoke bombs and vanished without a trace.

Whilst pretending to be unconscious, Nin-Ken Dog eavesdropped on their conversation. "Traitors... so, it's true... this confirms Alphamon's suspicions!" He raised his head and caught Ayame stirring a bit. "Ayame!"

"...what happened?"

"Urgent matters! We lost the Senshi and their Amazon companions! Ikusa, White Ninja, Vengeful Shinobi, and Kunoichi are aligned with the Neo-Rajita. There are possibly more traitors within more communities!"

Struck with this terrible news, the Ninja Girl rose up. "No, it can't be!"

"Let's awaken our friends and head back to Dra-Warrior base. They must know!"

"But, where did they take the Senshi and the Amazon women?"

"Relocated through a Dark Hole. At least we know they've been transported somewhere," Nin-Ken dog stood up as he helped the Ninja Girl up. "We must act quickly!"

"Yes for the sake of our allies!"

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/11:30 AM**_

Disclosed in a dark and secluded room, there were a group of figures hanging in the ceiling and binded by chains.

A bright spotlight beamed over them, revealing the Ninja Senshi. All of them were rendered unconscious whilst wearing silver collars around their necks. The collars were specifically designed to restrain captives and suppress their powers. On the left side of the wall, their Henshin Daggers were contained in an orb.

Suddenly, a pair of doors opened. Two figures passed through and entered the room. Both of them were concealed behind hoods. They stood and faced the Ninja Senshi, examining them closely.

"What do you think?" The shorter figure, who spoke in a Mark Hamill Joker-like tone. He pivoted his head, looking up at the taller, hooded figure. "These are the Sailor Senshi."

"Yes," the taller figure spoke in a low, decidedly deepened feminine voice. "Lord Gamera and the generals will be pleased to know we've successfully captured the Senshi."

"Indeed, they'll pay us a heft reward for this."

The taller figure shifted her view to the Henshin Daggers. "Let's keep their instruments, which grants them power, sealed."

"What do we do with the Senshi in the meantime?"

"After we contact Lord Gamera, why don't we make an example out of our new prisoners? I propose we throw them into our arena and let them fight. We'll rough them up before handing them to our Neo-Rajita allies."

The shorter hooded character relished at the thought. "Ooooh, perfect! But, what about those Amazon women we captured?"

After a long pause, the tall figure scoffed. "They're trash. Leave them in their cells. I'll decide what to do with them later. Besides..." The hooded figure turned, revealing a reddish-brown faced woman with a black eyepatch covering her right eye. "...I may need them for my own reasons."

The shorter figure snorted, turning around as his red face was revealed. "You don't need to keep secrets from this, _witty trickster_."

"It's time, Witty Phantom. Time to bring our prisoners to the arena."

"As you wish, my queen..." The shorter figure bowed as he pulled a level, lowering the Ninja Senshi from the ceiling. He giggled devilishly, eyeing each Ninja Senshi like prized trophies. "Oooh, this is gonna be fun!"

xxxxx

Opening her eyes, Sely shot up and frantically looked around. She noticed all her sisters were lying unconscious.

"Where are we?" Sely blinked in befuddlement. As she looked across, she noticed bars in front of them. _A prison cell? But, where are we? Last I remember... that Dark Hole! And those traitorous ninjas!_ "Sisters, wake up!" She knelt over, shaking Aphy first. "We're locked in a cell!"

As Aphy awoke from Sely's pleas, the others began stirring and waking up.

"Sely?" Aphy gasped as she noticed the prison bars. "Why are we locked up?"

"Our weapons are gone!" Hermy cried out, noticing the lack of her tonfas.

Zey stormed at the bars and tried pulling them, using her Amazonian strength. "Ugh! Nothing and I'm good at bending bars!"

"Where are Sailor Moon, Mars, and the others?" Ary noted the absence of the Ninja Senshi. "Where could they be?"

"About to be thrown into the arena to battle," a voice emanated from outside the prison cell.

The warrior women turned as they saw a bipedal cockroach garbed in green knight's armor and wielding a sword.

Naturally, the Amazons gawked with disgust at the creature.

"Hehehe," Cockroach Warrior snickered, pointing toward the girls' weapons hanging on the wall beside his desk. "We've confiscated your weapons, ladies. Sorry, but you'll have to miss out on the festivities in person." He turned around and switched his TV monitor around, displaying live coverage of an underground arena. "But, you'll get to see your friends compete in the arena. Don't you wish you were out there?"

"Why in an arena?" Sely demanded.

The insect knight chuckled. "To amuse our leaders. Now, why don't you just kick back and watch? You have no way of escaping. Those bars are forged by mystical properties. Even your Amazonian strength can't bend them nor can you break through. So, don't try any funny business! Hehe!"

Ary gripped the bars, gritting her teeth. "Damn, we can't even reach them!"

"What now?" Crony asked, completely out of ideas.

Sely closed her eyes. "Hope they can somehow pull through. I have faith in them. Because... a part of me has faith in Sailor Moon."

"We should all have faith in the Senshi," nodded Poseidy.

The Amazoness girls stood at the front of the bars as they viewed the TV across the room.

_We have faith you'll overcome this, Senshi. Let our prayers reach out to you. _Sely closed her eyes, praying deeply.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the Amazons and Cockroach Knight, there stood a shadowed figure standing against a wall. He quietly viewed the caged prisoners and the guard, concealing his presence whilst drawing a massive sword. His intentions were unclear, but he was prepared to initiate his next maneuver.

xxxxx

Awakening, the Ninja Senshi found themselves standing in the middle of an arena floor. They were quickly drowned with loud roars emanating from around them. Overwhelmed and befuddled, they found themselves in an underground battle area, completely disclosed from the outside world. The interior seats accommodated nearly 50,000 Duel Monsters and Digimon, all Neo-Rajita supporters, bellowing and jeering the Senshi like no tomorrow.

"What in hell are we?" Ninja Venus panicked, freaking out.

Ninja Uranus frowned. "Last I remember, those damn ninjas did say there were Duel Monster and Digimon supporters for the Neo-Rajita."

Ninja Jupiter clenched her fists tightly, taken aback by the sheer numbers wanting to see them dead. "And we just happen to be in their den."

Ninja Moon's face conveyed shock. "I never imagined we'd be despised by Digimon and Duel Monsters."

"There's always the bad seeds, I'm afraid," Ninja Mars quickly firmed her resolve. "All right guys. Time to draw our Henshin Daggers."

Before long, they reached over...

...and didn't pull anything out.

To their horror, they were missing their Henshin Daggers.

Ninja Mercury cried out. "OUR DAGGERS?"

Ninja Neptune looked around. "Where are they?"

"_**Ladies, gentlemen, Duel Monsters, and Digimon alike! Welcome to the Underground Games!**_"

The Senshi followed the voice of the tall, mysterious woman and turned toward the highest seating in the arena. They spotted the tall, hooded figure holding a microphone and sitting comfortably in a throne. Sitting next to her was her colleague, Witty Phantom, now unmasked.

"_**Tonight we give you a special bonus! For this evening's event, we will grant what you've long asked for! This has been in high demand for a long time, but we finally deliver. We have delivered the Sailor Senshi, enemies of the great Lord Gamera, to battle our warriors in a fight to the finish. Though, I do ask our warriors not to kill the Senshi... since after this event is over, we'll be personally delivering the Senshi to Lord Gamera and his generals. So, how about it? Are we ready for some grueling battle arena action?**_"

The Neo-Rajita supporters roared out, filling the arena with cheers, giving their unanimous support.

"_**It's unanimous! We will begin shortly, but first... Sailor Senshi, you should take note of the collars we've placed around your necks.**_"

The Ninja Senshi noticed what was gripped around their necks. As Ninja Uranus tried prying it off, an energy wave stunned Uranus and forced her to her knees.

"URANUS!" Ninja Neptune hurried over by her lover's side.

Ninja Mars growled. "That's it. Now, I'm mad!" As she prepared to forge fire through her hands, nothing came out. Mars was overwhelmed with shock, realizing even her powers couldn't be brought out. "What's the meaning of this?"

"_**I forgot the mention those collars can't be removed. If you try, you'll be stunned as you just witnessed. And they've also suppressed whatever powers you have left to wield.**_"

"So, we've got nothing!" Ninja Mercury blanched.

Ninja Moon gasped. "This can't be..."

"_**As for your transformation devices, we've confiscated them. They're with me and I'm sure Lord Gamera will pay us a heft reward by handing them along with your hides to him.**_"

"And my Silver Crystal is within my Henshin Dagger. It's out of my reach," the Moon Princess sank to her knees. "How could we let this happen?"

"Don't lose hope, Sailor Moon!" Ninja Venus cried.

Ninja Jupiter scowled angrily. "C'mon, you think you can hold us like this? We'll escape."

"_**Let's set the rules straight... oh, I forgot. There are none. Let the games begin!**_"

With that, the anti-Senshi/Pro-Rajita supporters roared with cheers as numerous gates opened up. The Senshi frantically looked around as four different warriors emerged. From the north gate, a fleet of Battle Oxen paced forward. Out of the eastern gate, a fleet of Queen's Knights filed out. From the southern gate, a fleet of Twin-Headed Behemoths emerged. Out of the western gate, HellKnightmon (demonic versions of Knightmon, wearing demon-like face helmets) slowly paced forward.

"How are we gonna get out of this one?" Ninja Moon gulped. "Guys?"

No immediate response was issued.

"No... it can't end like this..."

The warriors from all sides stormed forward, preparing to engage the Ninja Senshi in a fight to a finish.

The Ninja Senshi prepared themselves for the impending punishment awaiting them.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:15 PM**_

After scouring through the city in the morning, the Kuiper and Neo Senshi gathered at the front of Hikawa Shrine. Two of the groups divided ran into and quickly subdued a few Paradais Knights from preying on unsuspecting Duelists. When the groups broadcasted this news to each other, it was becoming apparent the Paradais Knights' attacks were drastically reducing. The number of attacks has been less than the past few days.

Could this signify a _calming before the storm_, as some like to put it?

The Kuiper and Neo Senshi would like to believe so.

Valkyrie Neo Moon, Valkyrie Sedna, and RJ stood at the front entrance, anticipating the Duelists' impending arrival. Then, although late by 15 minutes, the Duelists arrived as they stormed up the stairway taking them to Hikawa Shrine. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden caught sight of the Valkyrie Senshi pair and the half-demon male.

"Hey, sorry we're late!" Jaden called out. "But, we ran into a few friends along the way!"

"We have a few new colleagues who wish to assist us," Yugi said.

Yusei walked up to Neo Moon and RJ. "Guys, I've got an idea of how we can enter the Paradais building."

"We were thinking half of us go through the front, but others infiltrate secretly through the back," Sedna replied.

"Right, just what I was thinking," the Signer leader affirmed.

RJ added with a chuckle. "Great minds think alike."

"More or less, my plan, too," the Ice Senshi said. "Although, I'm sure Jeremiah has already seen be transform when I jumped out his window."

"What? You mean he means who you are?" Joey overheard Sedna. "You just had to transform and let him see you!"

"Hey, I wasn't thinking at the time and I would've fallen to my death if I didn't transform!" angrily barked Sedna, who defended her case. "Besides, knowing Jeremiah, I doubt he's going to share my identity with the public."

"What makes you think so?" Tea asked.

The Ice Senshi replied. "Because... well, as creepy as it sounds... he's taking a _liking_ to me. I think keeping my identity under wraps is something he'd do. Don't ask why, but I just have that strange feeling."

"Man, that is creepy," Lyn shuddered. "I didn't peg Jeremiah Grand as one who woos young women."

"Well, to be fair, I was disguised as an attractive 26-year-old reporter."

"Still, very creepy," Valkyrie Varuna remarked as she walked up behind Sedna. She turned toward Lyn and embraced her. "Hey, girl."

"All right, guys. We've got work to do," Seto addressed, catching Lyn and Varuna pulling each other out of embrace. "Hn, listen, if we want to hit Paradais, we'll do it when they suspect it, but on the same token when they least suspect it."

"Expect us coming, eh?" Sedna smirked.

"Large crowds do attract a lot of attention," Duke pointed out.

Tristan concurred, nodding with Duke. "Yeah, that'll raise suspicions."

"Well, that place is even more suspicious," Valkyrie Ixion stated.

"Come on, everyone," Neo Moon addressed to all present parties. "Let's take this closer near the shrine. Good thing we dropped the kids over at Shingo, Ikuko-mama, and Kenji-papa's home. They'll take good care of them while we're dealing with the enemies."

Tuxedo Kamen turned, addressing the Ice Senshi. "Oh, by the way, Setsuna should be out here with us. We need to tell her what we're planning!"

"I'll go get her," Valkyrie Quaoar offered as she turned.

Suddenly, the Brazilian felt a hand pat her back. She turned as Varuna walked alongside her.

"Mind if I come?"

"Uh, sure, Tyra."

The Valkyrie Senshi pair opened the doors as they walked inside to fetch Setsuna.

Sitting on the front door steps, Neo Moon, RJ, Sedna, Tuxedo Kamen, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei shared maps as they marked down the four entrances encompassing the facility. Neo Moon marked the front entrance (west) with a pink marker whilst Yusei already had the entire back (eastern) section marked in black. Sedna had the southern entrance marked in blue. Yugi marked the northern entrance with blue marker.

"Say, Yugi," Jaden said. "I've been meaning to ask."

"Yes?"

"You and Joey can turn into Duel Monsters. That's pretty awesome and all, but is it true you got those powers from something?"

"Well, yes. Me, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Lyn, Max, Sam, Mai, and Serenity gained these special abilities through the Staff of Apophis. Maximillion Pegasus was the one who offered to grant us these powers and it was that staff that has allowed us to transform into any Duel Monsters of our choosing."

"That's so cool! You think we could ask Pegasus to give me and the others those kind of special powers?"

"We'll see," Yugi smiled. "But, first things first, we have important work to do."

"No problem. I mean, our monsters can become real once we summon them," Jaden made a goofy and obvious grin.

Yusei added. "Tell me about it, Jaden. Though turning into a Duel Monster would be better."

Chibi-Usa smiled while listening to the main Duelists. "I have no doubt you three can beat those Grand Knight jerks."

Raizen Jr. nodded. "You show them what you're made of."

"Show them the heart of a duelist, you three," Sedna added.

"You got it," Yusei and Jaden responded at once.

Yugi simply nodded. "Yeah."

xxxxx

Joey, Hassleberry, and Crow sat down together showing each other their favored decks.

"Man, your decks are primitive compared to mine!" Crow gawked at Joey and Hassleberry's choice for cards. "No offense, but I'd probably mop the floor with ya."

The brash Joey felt his pride crushed, scoffing. "Hey, just cause you're from 1000 years in the future, doesn't mean ya should look down my deck! I worked hard to get where I am!"

Hassleberry expressed disdain with Crow's remarks. "I resent that statement, pal."

Waving his hands outward, Crow tried to ease the tension. "Whoa, maybe that did come out harshly! Sorry! But, I'd say your decks are awesome in this time!"

"Hey, no prob. The three of us are pretty brash dudes," Joey said. "Sometimes we just don't think about we say and let it slip out."

"Say, just how awesome can dueling get when you realize you can duel on motorcycles in the future?" Hassleberry got giddy with the prospect, visualizing himself riding a motorcycle whilst playing his favorite Dinosaur monsters. "

The blond-haired young man clenched his fists, chuckling happily. "Man! I wish we could go your time! I want to see how much has changed!"

"First, we've got to save this timeline first, guys," Crow smirked. "But, should Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter allow us, I'll show you just how mean we Turbo Duelists can get!"

The three brash Duelists carried on with their conversation, quickly forging a friendship that didn't surprise anyone.

xxxxx

"Sheesh, one minute they're at each other's throats and now they're buddy-buddy," Mai sighed as she sat down where Lyn, Akiza, and Alexis. "It's pretty cute. Right, girls?"

Lyn, Akiza, and Alexis nodded in unison.

"But, not as fun as being the girlfriend of the CEO running all of KaibaCorp. I've got it made," the blue-haired young woman leaned back, stretching her arms over her head. She out a relaxed sigh, staring up at the sky. "I'm a lucky girl."

"Well, you're going to get married to him someday, aren't you?" Mai asked.

"We've talked about it. What about you and Joey?"

The blonde woman calmly turned toward Joey, watching him laugh like a kid. "Maybe." A soft smile adorned her luscious lips. "But, he hasn't had any courage proposing to me yet. Then again, we're still busy running our arcade. We've been raking in lots of revenue."

"You two have it made, too," Lyn said. "We're both successful career women. That's a good thing, but at the same time we're involved in deep relationships."

"Oh, listening to you two... I wish I could be that lucky," Alexis sighed, listening to Lyn and Mai. She stared across the shrine, watching Atticus and Yasmin sitting together. "My brother was just suddenly reunited with someone he hasn't seen in a while. I feel so jealous."

"Well, as for me..." Akiza folded her arms over her lap. She got curious stares from Lyn, Mai, and Alexis, making her feel awkward. "I guess... Yusei..."

"Yusei, eh?" Mai smirked. "I have to admit, he's hot."

Lyn chuckled. "So, what's your history with him?"

"Yusei helped change me into a better individual," the female Signer smiled, folding her hands together. "He pulled me out of the dark path. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have helped him defeat the Dark Signers and become a part of the team. I feel I owe more to Yusei."

"I know how you feel," Alexis revealed as she opened up at a more comfort level. "It was just recently Jaden saved me. In fact, several times in the past. He saved me from the Society of Light, beating me in a duel to free me from their control."

"You could say Joey saved me, too. I realized the errors of my ways and improved myself as an individual," Mai admitted. "As much of an idiot he is, he's _my_ idiot boyfriend."

"Sounds like you two have some work to do," Lyn winked to Alexis and Akiza. "You'll have to open up with those two."

"Maybe you're right," the Duel Academy student mused. Taking a deep breath, she released the tension from her body and spirit. "Thank you, Lyn, Mai. I'll do my best."

Akiza nodded. "Likewise, and I will let Yusei know straight up."

"Good to hear, but let's worry about it after we've kicked Paradais' ass!" The blue-haired young woman declared. "After all, we're Duelists in Love."

"Right!" The other female Duelists shouted at once.

xxxxx

In another section, Syrus, Mokuba, and Leo shared their decks, showing off their favorite cards.

"You've got a pretty sweet deck, Leo! A lot of these won't even be out in 1,000 years?" An enthralled Mokuba gazed over the green-haired boy's advanced deck.

Leo snickered, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Heh, pretty darn sweet, huh?"

"These Morphtronic cards are completely way above my Vechroids!" Syrus said, gawking at Leo's cards. "Say, why don't you have a Dragon mark like your sister and your friends?"

"Well, there's only supposed to be five chosen Signers," Leo said, shaking his head. "I don't know if I would've become the fifth Signer if Crow hadn't, but I'm not upset. I'm actually proud my sister can protect me when I fail to."

"Hey, don't feel bad, Leo," Mokuba put a hand over Leo's shoulder, reassuring him and lifting his spirits. "Siblings always need to look out for each other. I do the same for my bro."

"I wish I could share your feelings, guys," Syrus sighed. "If only my brother were here now."

"Zane Truesdale?" Seto's young brother brought up the Duelist's name. "Last I heard he left Duel Academy and his whereabouts are unknown."

"Yeah, I just hope wherever he is, he's thinking about me..."

"I don't know him except through history books. It says he was an awesome Duelist," the future Duelist raised this point. "He was even dubbed the second coming of Seto Kaiba, just not as wealthy."

"Now, I'd love to see my bro duel your bro, Syrus!" Mokuba said.

"Really?" The Duel Academy student was genuinely pleased to hear this. "I do like the sound of that."

Mokuba and Syrus turned, facing Seto's direction.

xxxxx

As for CEO, he, Jack, and Chazz were standing silently side-by-side, wearing stone-faced glares whilst facing the leaders sitting on the steps.

"Seto Kaiba, I wonder if you duel as good as the history books claim," Jack turned, exchanging a calm and collective stare toward the CEO.

Kaiba scoffed. "Wanna try me?"

Chazz backed away, chuckling nervously. "Heh, yeah, you can leave the Chazz outta this. You two have your fun, but I'll take the winner."

xxxxx

"Gee, just look at them," Max chortled. "I do admit I want to see Seto and that Jack Atlas guy duel."

Sam sat down as he turned, noticing Blue Mars talking with Ryuuhi, Summoner Venus, and Adam.

"What are you looking at, Sam?"

"Them. Who would've thought we'd see older versions of Ryuuhi and Koori here?"

Max walked up by Sam's side, nodding. "Yeah, tell me about it. They were just born in this time a year and a half ago. It's mind-boggling. Likewise with Chibi-Usa, RJ, and Adam. Now, we're just seeing their future selves." He turned, fixing a stare toward Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Battle Jupiter. His eyes fell right on Amaya, causing him to stammer between his words. "What... do you... think, bro?"

"I have to admit the older version of Koori is cute," Sam put it bluntly.

Max smirked. "Yeah, I kn... Huh? What did you say?"

"I said older Koori is a cutie," he said. "No, more like beautiful."

"Whoa, I just said its surreal having already seen their baby selves, but seeing their future version... that's crazy!"

"I don't care," Sam added as he walked up toward Koori, Ryuuhi, Ai, and Adam. "And I know you had your eye on Ami's daughter."

"Huh? No, that's no true...! Hey, bro! Wait!"

xxxxx

Walking up to Blue Mars and her friends, Sam casually interacted with them. "Excuse me. Mind if I chat with you guys?"

"Oh, hello, your name is Sam, right?" Ai inquired. "You're one of the Duelists we've just met."

"Yeah, pleased to meet you," he addressed. "And you may already know my brother Max. Hey, did you know he's my twin?"

Intrigued, Blue Mars asserted, garnering Sam's attention. "Really now? Ryuuhi and I are twins, too. We're also half-breeds."

"Right. I know all about your child selves in this time."

Blue Mars added. "Yeah, I remember about my parents telling us about you and the other Duelists. She said you'd wind up becoming exceptional Duelists."

"That's a very nice thing for her to say," Sam chortled modestly.

Ryuuhi shifted his eyes, eyeing Sam. "Koori..."

"What? C'mon, Ryuuhi, we're just having a chat."

"Um, is everything ok?" Sam blinked. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

"No, but you shouldn't get too close to my sister," the slightly irked Ryuuhi snorted as he advanced on Sam.

Unfazed by Ryuuhi's approach, Sam still walked up to Blue Mars.

"Oh, no! Please, don't let my brother try and intimidate you!" Blue Mars dismissively waved her twin brother off. She lowered near Sam's ear, whispering to him. "He's very overprotective."

"Whispering isn't going to work with me. Remember, we're both telepathic."

Blue Mars sighed in defeat. "I knew _that_, but, c'mon let me talk to Sam!"

Sam smirked. "It's ok. I'm not afraid of your bro."

"You should be..." Ryuuhi growled as Sam attentively pivoted his view toward him. "What now?"

"Dude seriously? If you never let your sister get close to anyone, she'll never find her own happiness."

Abruptly taken aback by Sam's assertive remark, Ryuuhi paused and watched Sam take Blue Mars' hands.

The sea green-haired Neo Senshi flushed from cheek to cheek, embarrassed over the messy situation. Between Sam and Ryuuhi, she was caught in what might lead to conflict, all because of her twin's overprotective nature.

"I... I never see anyone talk back to my brother like that..."

"There's always a first time for everything, right?"

Blue Mars nodded as a soft smile curled over her face. "Yeah, but... how old are you?"

"16."

"I'm 18..."

"Frankly, age makes no difference with me. You really are beautiful. You do take after your mom and aunt, do you?"

Blue Mars' face turned further red after hearing Sam's pleasant remarks.

"Don't worry about your brother. Let's keep talking."

"Right," the girl said as she pivoted her view back on Ryuuhi. "So it's ok if you can have a crush on Umi-chan, but I can't talk to a boy? You were always unfair, brother."

Unhinged by his sister's remark, Ryuuhi blushed somewhat. "C'mon, don't... be so foolish."

"Haha, you really are in denial, dude," Sam chortled as he walked Koori over toward the nearest garden.

Adam and Ai backed off, whistling to themselves. Deedee poked her head out and poked Ai's head, startling her. Ai turned, shooting a dirty glare at Deedee, who put on an innocent facade, giving her the 'puppy eyes' look.

"Stupid bat..." Ai muttered.

Deedee blew her tongue at Ai. "Pfft, Adam-sama's mine, bitch!"

"Girls, there's no need for conflict," Adam tried to settle the flaring tension between the love rivals.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Max slightly approached Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Battle Jupiter. Though unlike his brother, he wasn't as assertive around women.

"Ha, did you see that?" Daiki laughed. "That Sam guy really put Ryuuhi in his place! Never thought I'd see that!"

"Hello? Excuse me..." Max meekly spoke up, addressing to Cyber Mercury.

Glancing over behind her, Cyber Mercury greeted Max with a smile.

"You're Max," she stated. "We've heard all about you and Sam from our time."

"Yeah, your names are in the history books," Daiki said.

"Really? Wow, I... I must be famous, but I'm not exactly an elite Duelist," Max smiled modestly, scratching the back of his head.

Battle Jupiter said. "You're too modest. According to Duelist history, you and Sam will become exceptional Duelists. In fact, the Strombergs are hailed as one of the best family of Duelists next to the Kaiba brothers."

"Yeah, and all of us right now are a family," Max said. "If what you say is true..."

"It's true," Cyber Mercury replied, walking up to Max. "I'm Amaya. This is my twin brother, Daiki, and that's Umi."

"Wow, you two are twins?"

Daiki smirked. "Yep, but I'm the smarter one."

"Bullshit," Cyber Mercury scoffed, elbowing her brother's side. "I'm not only smarter, but the better offspring."

"Ha! There's things I better excel at than you, sis!"

"Like what?"

"Solving algorithm's."

"We're both equally as good at solving those. That's child's play for us."

"Ok, dancing..."

Cyber Mercury sighed. "I'm the better dancer."

"Ok, swimming!"

"Though we're both equally good swimmers, I'm more graceful and can swim as well as our mother and Michiru-san."

Daiki growled, turning his back to his sister whilst mumbling.

"But, you are better at engineering than I am."

Upon hearing this, Daiki grinned from ear to ear and folded his arms proudly. "Heh."

Max quickly sensed the sibling rivalry between Ami and Vega's kids. _Man, who would've thought Ami's kids acted this way? _"So, Amaya, are you as smart as your mom?"

"Sure, ask me anything."

Daiki quickly added. "Hey, don't forget to ask me anything! I can solve any problem you want!"

"Well, I wasn't asking you to solve a formula. Just the normal what you like to do on your free time thing... yeah," Max nervously chuckled. _Fail, Max, EPIC FAIL on your part! _

Cyber Mercury noted Max's shy nature and giggled. _How cute._

"Um, would you like to sit down somewhere to talk...?"

"Sure, Max," Cyber Mercury said as she and Max walked toward a cherry blossom tree.

Watching his sister make off with Max, Daiki smacked his lips a bit behind his sister's back. This, of course, prompted Cyber Mercury to throw the _finger_ gesture at her brother while her back was still turned.

"Bitch," Daiki scoffed.

"Umi-chan," a voice called behind Battle Jupiter, causing her to turn around. "Wow, how auspicious for me to meet my future daughter." He scratched his head, chuckling nervously.

Battle Jupiter lunged at her father and embraced him. "DAD! Oh, you haven't changed much from the future!"

Feeling his daughter putting a tight squeeze, Mako struggled to breath. "Ack... can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" She pulled away from an embrace, giggling. "But, it's so good to see the present day version of you, dad."

"You're definitely _your_ mother's daughter," Mako coughed, chuckling between heavy breaths. "You and her possess that freakish strength that surpass men."

Battle Jupiter smiled. "Gee, thanks."

"And look what we've produced: a beautiful daughter named after the ocean. That does sound like how I'd name my child."

"How do you feel about me being a Senshi?"

"Proud. You're carrying your mother's tradition and I'm sure she'd happy you'll carry the Jupiter title."

Nodding, the brown-skinned, dark blue-haired Senshi added. "You're too kind, father. By the way, want to see the deck I brought?"

"Let me see what you've brought, my daughter."

xxxxx

On another side, Tea sat down next to Luna and Blair.

"Impressive. For a girl your age, you've got a deck that Rebecca Hawkins would be jealous of!" Tea was flabbergasted over the Signer child's Fairy and Plant-type deck. "Heck, with this, you'd easily kick my pathetic deck's butt!"

Luna giggled. "Don't feel that way."

Blair flipped through Luna's deck, gaping in aghast. "We so got to trade some cards!"

"Sorry, but these cards are very special to me," the Signer replied, notably pointing to her Ancient Fairy Dragon, Kuribon, and Regulus cards.

Tea noticed the Kuribon card and glanced over it, smiling. "How cute!"

"I love Kuribon. She's actually pulled me out of a few pinches."

"No kidding."

"And she's one of my Duel Monster spirits."

Upon hearing this, Tea's intrigue level piqued. "Really? Maybe you can show her to me."

Blair turned her head, facing the two. "Huh? What are you two talking about?"

xxxxx

Serenity, Morpheous, Aster, Mina, Trudge, Carly, Tristan, and Duke stood on the lines whilst watching everyone else. Carly wasted no time taking pictures around Hikawa Shrine while advancing toward Jack, trying to impress him.

"Huh, just look at them all," Sailor Vesta surveyed each divided grouping.

Sailor Ceres smiled genuinely. "I can see some very interesting relationships are intertwining with each other. Did anyone notice Blue Mars approached by Sam?"

Sailor Juno nodded. "And Max walking up to Cyber Mercury."

"Awww, and Battle Jupiter meeting her father," Sailor Pallas gleefully nodded.

"Mind if we join you?" Valkyrie Ixion spoke up as she, Orcus, and Eris walked up to the Quartet.

The Quartet nodded, allowing the Kuiper trio to join them.

"Don't ya'll four think ya ought to become Valkyries?" asked Eris.

Sailor Ceres initially responded. "That idea crossed my mind, but we need the Moon Heart Crystal for that."

Valkyrie Orcus added. "On top of that, we'll need Aoshi here, too."

"Eh, we'll deal with the forms we have now," Sailor Vesta said.

"No, we could hurry over where Aoshi and the others are to ask him to use the Moon Heart Crystal on you four," proposed Ixion. "Moreover, we could possibly grant Koori, Amaya, Ai, and Umi Valkyrie forms."

"Oooo, I wonder what PallaPalla's spirit animal would be like?" wondered a giddy Sailor Pallas.

"Maybe a jellyfish for you?" Sailor Juno teased her cerulean-haired sister.

"As if!"

"Sheesh, I wonder what's taking Varuna and Quaoar too long," mumbled Eris, looking toward the shrine.

xxxxx

Varuna and Quaoar stopped outside the room Setsuna confined herself.

"Miss Setsuna, everybody is waiting outside for you," Varuna said, knocking on the door. "They'd like to show you what we're planning."

No response.

"Miss Setsuna?"

Quaoar knocked on the door. "Please, they wish to see you."

Once again, no response.

"Step aside," the irked Senshi whispered to Quaoar. She quickly slid the door open and barked. "Miss Setsuna! We're all waiting fo-" Her eyes and mouth dropped as she saw a brown-haired woman resembling Setsuna with an orb of light hovering in front of her. "You're... you're NOT Miss Setsuna! Who are you?"

'Setsuna' turned around, caught red-handed in her Sharon form. Naturally, she would be surprised, but let it all sink in. "I knew this charade wouldn't last."

"Wait... Karin claimed to have seen a woman resembling Miss Setsuna. You're her!"

Quaoar gasped. "What?"

"Well, sad to say, the act is over," Sharon turned around, snapping her fingers whilst making the orb disappear. Her eyes turned light purple and glowed profusely, piercing a gaze toward Varuna. "Sorry, but the real Setsuna is not here." Smiling evilly, she lifted her right hand.

Before Varuna could respond and drop into a battle stance...

...Quaoar seized Varuna's arm and pulled her into a headlock.

Taken aback, Varuna gritted her teeth. "_**WHAT THE HELL, HEL?**_"

A bright aura of light flashed out of Sharon's palm...

xxxxx

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Everyone turned around in alarm as an explosive blast erupted from the front door. Neo Moon, Sedna, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen sprang away, dodging the forthcoming blast. Yugi jumped up, transforming into the Dark Magician as he repelled the blast with a staff beam. As Jaden jumped back, his Elemental Hero Neos materialized and threw himself in front of his Duelist, shielding him from explosion. Yusei's Dragon mark projected a barrier, which protected him from the shockwave.

Sedna watched as Varuna was sent flying out the front. The Ice Senshi lunged forward and caught her teammate.

"VARUNA!" Sedna cried out as she landed on her feet.

"Setsuna and Quaoar were in there!" Neo Moon screamed.

"Oh, rest assured, Small Lady. I'm fine..."

All eyes shifted toward the front as the smoke dissipated. 'Setsuna' stepped out, completely unscathed.

"You're ok!" Neo Moon cried out.

"No... that's not who you think it is..." Varuna muttered as she raised her head, shooting a hateful glare toward 'Setsuna.' "That's NOT Miss Setsuna!"

Silence followed Varuna's claim. They watched Setsuna calmly approaching them.

Sedna recalled seeing the Setsuna-look-alike inside the Paradais facility. _Then... _"It's you! That woman I saw inside Paradais, but... your hair..."

"Oh, this?" 'Setsuna' blinked as she wove her hands through her hair as it spread outward and turned dark brown. To everyone's shock, 'Setsuna' shifted her overall appearance, reflecting her transformation into Sharon Rivers. Her now brown hair replaced the dark green and her erotically tanned complexion became paler. Folding her arms across her chest, Sharon wore a confident smirk. "So, sorry, I keep forgetting I'm only supposed to be _acting_ as Setsuna Meioh."

"You... YOU'RE THAT LADY!" Sedna shouted. "What did you do with Setsuna-san?"

Luna, Artemis, Diana, Lucy, and Desi hissed/growled toward Sharon's direction.

"Not even you guys could sense any strange vibe from her?" Eris exclaimed.

"She concealed herself perfectly," Luna hissed. "She was careful to keep this disguise on without any of us detecting!"

Lucy snarled. "Where is the Time Guardian?"

"Oh, my dear sister is taking a permanent vacation," Sharon addressed. "I'm more than happy to take her place."

"_**YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE HER, YOU BITCH!**_" Neo Moon shouted as an intense pink aura flared around her armor. She stormed toward Sharon, quickly reaching the imposter. Drawing out her sword, the princess dropped her blade over Sharon...

...only for Sharon to catch it with quick reflexes.

"She caught Neo Moon's sword!" Sailor Ceres cried out.

"USA-CHAN!" RJ roared deeply, seeing his girlfriend's life in risk. Embroiled with rage, he rushed forward faster than most could follow. "_**Demon Gun!**_" He fired a guided Youki blast toward Sharon.

Chortling, Sharon stopped RJ's beam with her hand, canceling it out.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?**_"

Sharon smirked as she threw Neo Moon into RJ, repelling them back with a light handwave.

The Neo Senshi quickly raced over to the fallen princess and the half-demon.

"NEO MOON! RJ!"

"YOU'LL PAY!" Tuxedo Kamen dashed up to Sharon and threw a rose at her direction.

Sharon slowly pivoted her head, letting the rose fly past her. "Oh, so slow..."

"Sedna, there's also something you should know..."

Sedna looked down over Varuna. "What?"

Sharon made short work of Kamen as she lunged ahead and kicked him in the face. The masked man's recoiled as he was sent sailing across the shrine.

"Quaoar... is in on it... she... she's not what you think..."

"What are you talking about?"

"No, tell her," Sharon chortled as she smiled toward Sedna and Varuna. "Tell dear Sedna about _your_ precious Helena. Oh, here's an idea... why don't we let Helena explain it all?" Alternating her view toward the shrine, she saw Valkyrie Quaoar standing at the front with arms crossed. "Sailor Quaoar, tell me. What do you really think of your friends?"

Shooting a cold glance at Sedna and Varuna, Quaoar flickered from view...

...and punched the ground in front of her friends. Sedna evaded Quaoar's punch and sprang back with Varuna.

"_**SAILOR QUAOAR!**_" The Kuiper Senshi cried out.

Jaden blanched. "What's this?"

Yusei and the Signers watched their Dragon Marks glowing, probing the immediate danger from Sharon and Quaoar.

"Why is she attacking us?" Yugi exclaimed.

"_**HELENA! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!**_" Sedna roared out, demanding an immediate response from her friend.

"Did it ever occur to you what's been bothering dear Helena?" Sharon stated as she hovered over by Quaoar's side. "And have you noticed she's been coming to me? She's been quite distant from the rest of you."

"Tyra, then you..."

"I was the first to notice, Karin," Varuna claimed. "I know Helena better than anyone. I could easily tell she hasn't been herself. Then again, my gut feeling is telling me the Helena attacking us isn't _her_."

"What are you saying?" Sedna exclaimed.

Sharon chortled. "Ho, ho, you should listen to your friend. In fact, if it weren't for Melancholia, I wouldn't have been able to keep up my charade for much longer. I knew you'd find out I've been posing as your dear Setsuna Meioh."

"Melancholia?" wondered Sailor Juno.

"That Neo-Rajita bastard that we fought and had his sights on Hel from the start," Varuna affirmed.

Ixion furrowed her brows. "Then, that's not..."

Quaoar smiled devilishly as her eyes glowed. "The girl known as Helena Souza Fernandez no longer exists in this world."

"_**YOU BITCH!**_" Varuna screamed. "_**YOU KILLED HER!**_"

"Oh, no. Rest assured," Sharon chortled. "She's stillvery much alive, but I can't reveal her exact whereabouts at this point. You'll have to confront Melancholia should you ever see him. The Helena you see is a modified doll clone and she now has your friend's Henshin Dagger. Isn't she just the perfect doll?"

"Helena is still alive...? That fake will never replace our friend!" Sedna muttered, lifting her head as she spat out at Jeremiah's secretary. "Then, you have her and Setsuna-san held captive in Paradais! This just proves Paradais and the Neo-Rajita are working together! You are proof of that! Then, there's more to Jeremiah than being a CEO!"

"Maybe, but this is about me..."

"We don't care about you! It's that poor girl and the Time Guardian we're concerned with!" Yugi charged at Sharon. He flew across, brandishing his magical staff. "You won't get away with this act of cowardice! My friends, come forth!"

With that, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Lyn, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Mokuba, Max, and Sam activated their Spirit Fusion powers, transforming themselves into Duel Monster warriors.

Joey into the Flames Swordsman.

Tea into the Dark Magician Girl.

Tristan into Cyber Commander.

Seto into Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Lyn into D.D. Dimension Girl.

Mai into Cyber Harpie.

Serenity into Goddess with the Third-Eye.

Duke into Orgoth the Relentless.

Mokuba into Paladin of White Dragon.

Max into Black Luster Soldier.

Sam into Dark Magician of Chaos.

"WHOA! LOOK AT THAT!" Mako exclaimed as his eyes and mouth widened. "They just turned into Duel Monsters!"

"Yeah, neat, huh?" Jaden added as Elemental Hero Neos hovered in front of him. "Neos?"

"I'll join them, too!" Neos declared as he turned, facing Jaden. "Tell your friends to draw out their cards. Their monsters will be able to come to life."

"Right!" Jaden whirled, yelling out to his friends. "Guys! Draw out any one of your monsters out to fight! Go now, Neos!"

"As you command!" Neos declared as he flew across, joining the Spirit Fused Duelists.

"What?" Hassleberry asked.

"Don't argue and just do it!" Syrus said as he drew out two random cards- unveiling Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid. "Here goes! Come forth, Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid!" He quickly summoned a white ambulance with large cartoonish eyes and a rescue truck with big eyes. "Now, to fuse them into Ambulance Rescueroid!" He watched as his two monsters merged, turning into a large red fire truck with cartoonish eyes. "Go, Ambulance Rescueroid! Help our friends beat that evil lady!"

"Right since our monsters can just come to alive with that whole satellite problem!" Hassleberry quickly drew out two cards- Giant Rex and Black Stego. "Come out and fight, Giant Rex!" He summoned a large Spinosaurus and an aggressive-natured Stegosaurus into the battlefield.

Responding to the threat they face, Alexis hastily drew out three cards - Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, and Cyber Tutu. "Come forth, my Cyber Girls! Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, and Cyber Tutu, take action against our enemy!" She summoned a woman wearing a red leotard and long, orange hair, a bald-headed purple-skinned woman, and a cute pink-haired girl garbed in a white-and-red leotard, a purple ballerina skirt, and pink ballerina shoes. "Now, combine them!" Her two ladies merged to become a graceful woman wearing a purple-and-red bodysuit, long dark blue hair, and a red visor covering her eyes. "Cyber Blader, assist Cyber Tutu!"

Chazz prepared to draw his cards until Ojama Black, Green, and Yellow jumped right out of his deck. "Not now, guys!"

"C'mon, summon us to fight!" Ojama Green pleaded.

Yellow folded his hands, begging. "Please! We'll form together to become Ojama King now!"

Black begged. "Please, please!"

"Stand back and just watch, you three," Chazz remarked whilst drawing out three monster cards. "Time to Chazz it up! Go, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!" He summoned a blue-and-yellow armored machine with cannons mounted on its shoulders, a sleek, red robotic dragon, and a yellow attack arsenal with an eye. "Now combine!" His three monsters vanished and in their place was a single monster, a perfect fusion of his monster trio. "Go forth and take her down, XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Aww, shucks!" Ojama Green and Yellow whined.

"I get it," Aster said. _When I watched Paradais Knights attack Duelists, I saw the monsters come to life. This is all the proof I need. Here goes!_ He quickly drew out two cards. "Come forth, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman!" Her summoned a gold-and-blue armored warrior whose body sizzled with lightning and a large behemoth made out of dry clay.

Atticus stepped forward, preparing to draw a card until Yasmin stopped him.

"What are you doing, Yasmin?"

"I sense this woman is one of the sources of the evil causing all these problems," Yasmin pierced a fierce gaze toward Sharon. "Send me into battle."

"But..."

"Please, Atticus. If you love me, you'll do it."

Hesitating at first, Atticus turned and saw Alexis calling out commands to her monsters. "Go, Yasmin."

"Thank you, my love," Yasmin said, drawing out her dagger. "I'll protect you with my life!" With that, she stormed ahead and joined the Duel Monsters preparing to mount an assault on Sharon.

Informed about summoning real monsters, Blair took a chance and pulled a card out. "All right, here I go!"

"All right, guys! It's our turn now!" Yusei called out as he prepared to draw his card...

...until...

Sharon opened her eyes as she sent a shockwave, which knocked the Spirit Fused Duelists and the Duel Monsters back.

Jaden blanched. "WHAT?"

Syrus cried. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hassleberry roared, taken aback. "WHAT IN THE HOO-HAW JUST HAPPENED?"

Alexis shouted. "OUR MONSTERS!"

Chazz yelled. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

Akiza exclaimed. "SHE JUST BLEW THEM ALL BACK!"

Luna cried. "HOW CAN SHE DO THAT?"

Leo gazed in shock. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"SERENITY!" Morpheous roared as he raced over to his lover, catching her.

Jack was frozen with distress. "All of them taken out in one attack?"

"She didn't even budge an inch!" Crow cried out.

Blair dropped all her cards, overwhelmed with shock. "...oh, crap."

Yugi, Joey, Seto, Lyn, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Mokuba, Max, and Sam landed in a heap, all turning back to normal. Morpheous held Serenity's unconscious form in his arms. Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, and Aster hurried over to their fallen monsters as they vanished back into their cards, except for Yasmin who was barely stirring in Atticus' arms.

"Insane! What kind of insane power does she have?" Luna cried out.

Yusei balled up his fists, growling. "You... you won't get away with this!"

"Thanks for the warm-up, but that wasn't necessary," Sharon smirked as a black aura materialized around her. "Even with you together, I can easily defeat you all."

"You're bullshitting..." Ixion scoffed.

Summoner Venus snapped. "Why don't you show us then?"

"As you wish," Sharon smiled as the black aura burnt away her business attire. Consumed by the dark aura, pillars of white and black light showered over her body. Instilled with the chaos energies, the woman's empowered, nude body was replaced with a Sailor outfit. Long, black gloves covered her arms. Long, black boots covered her legs - stretching well below her knees. Her body was covered in a dark gray bodysuit. A black bow materialized around her bosom where a dark purple gem was embedded. Her uniform's collar was white as three black stripes stretched down the sides of her collar. Her back bow was black. A dark gray choker adorned her neck as a dark purple gem became embedded in the center. Her pleated skirt was black like the night. Completing her transformation, a silver tiara materialized around her forehead, with a dark purple stone in the center and silver earrings hung over her earlobes. She stepped forward, unveiling herself to all. "I am Sailor Charon, twin sister of Sailor Pluto and born from the chaos. As messenger of chaos, I bring calamity and disorder to your world."

Orcus blanched. "_**CHARON?**_"

"Humph, look at her, she hasn't even turned into a Valkyrie," Eris snorted. "That's just the basic Senshi transformation."

"No... you're wrong..." Varuna remarked, shooting a cold glare toward Charon. "Her... power... don't feel it?"

"I do," Sedna stated as she stood up, facing Charon. "Her power... exceeds all of ours combined. Even if we attack her at once, she'll easily take us down."

"Pluto…" Neo Moon struggled to stand up as the Quartet, Blue Mars, Summoner Venus, Battle Jupiter, and Cyber Mercury barricaded her. "Tell us where Pluto and Quaoar are now!"

Ryuuhi, Adam, and Daiki tended to RJ, who started stirring.

"I told you. They're not here," Charon promptly stated. "They're on the other side waiting for you, but your chances of rescuing them are slim at best." She shifted her focus towards Sedna and Neo Moon specifically. "Oh, you poor dears. Hasn't it finally sunk into your pitiful, naive minds? Your friends, your lovers, and your families can't stop the chaos from consuming this world. Setsuna Meioh and Helena Fernandez are just unfortunate players who've lost the game. But, don't worry... their lives will remain intact. For how long, I can't say." Twirling a lock of her brown hair, the Messenger of Chaos' smile faded, replaced by a cold, apathetic expression. "Sedna, you especially said you'd work your hardest to protect all those around you. I've been listening to your conversations with everyone. You made the promise to Sailor Moon and her Senshi you'd ensure everything would be ok. You and Neo Moon have failed. You couldn't even prevent Pluto and Quaoar from being captured. Granted, you couldn't have seen Setsuna's capture coming. I took care of that before the first day of chaos. Did you ever wonder why Pluto never came to warn you about my existence? I intervened and led her to a trap. I couldn't afford to let her rat me out. So, I took care of that problem. With Pluto gone, well, there had to be a reason why she suddenly vanished for a few days. So, I took on the task of disguising myself as my dear sister and feigned a small case of amnesia."

As Charon's words consumed her, Sedna sank to her knees.

Everything being fed to the Ice Senshi shattered her mind completely.

"_**SEDNA!**_" The Kuiper Senshi cried out.

"GET YOUR ASS UP! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Varuna cried out.

Neo Moon shouted. "_**SEDNA!**_" _Charon's completely broken her mind and spirit!_

"No... I... failed... all this time... I was fooled..."

"We were all fooled!" Neo Moon cried out.

RJ growled. "None of us could've foreseen this!"

Yusei glared angrily toward Charon as his Dragon mark glowed. "This woman might be responsible for the temporal wave."

"If that's true, then our future is gone because of her!" Jack roared.

"She might be the one responsible?" Crow exclaimed.

"It's only conjecture, guys," Yusei said. "C'mon, Sedna! Stand up! Don't listen to her!"

Charon chortled as she paced toward Sedna. "Too late. Her mind and spirit have been broken. She's now realizing her failure to protect her beloved Quaoar and her teacher Setsuna Meioh."

"_**STAY AWAY FROM HER!**_" Varuna roared as she and the Kuiper Senshi stormed toward Charon.

Within the blink of an eye, Charon summoned a keyblade staff similar to Pluto's - but this one was black with sharp edges curved at the ends. On top of that, instead of a red Garnet Orb, a dark purple orb settled atop of the weapon.

_**Swish!**_

Twirling her staff around, Charon forged powerful streams of light, which repelled Varuna, Eris, Orcus, and Ixion away. They all fell in a heap near Sedna.

"GIRLS!" Lucy and Desi cried out as they hurried over to the Kuiper Senshi.

"NO!" Neo Moon cried out as she and the Neo Senshi prepared to meet Charon head-on.

Unable to speak, Sedna was still on her knees.

Charon threw her staff into the air as she lunged at the Neo Senshi. She kicked Summoner Venus aside. Then, she teleported behind Battle Jupiter and punched her across the small of her back. She grabbed Cyber Mercury and planted her face into the ground. Charon followed it up as she caught Blue Mars with an energy beam. She turned as RJ, Ryuuhi, Daiki, and Adam attacked her head-on. As the Sailor Quartet surrounded her, Charon blew them back with rapid fire beams. Charon dropped down, summoning pillars of black energy that ensnared the half-demons and subdued them.

Paralyzed with shock, Neo Moon watched as her friends fell in a heap around Charon.

Charon stretched her hand up, catching her keyblade staff and twirled it around.

Luna was taken aback. "She.. she defeated them..."

"Handily," Artemis watched in horror. "None of them landed a blow on her!"

"Usa! Get away from her!" Diana called to her princess.

Neo Moon shook her head, paralyzed with fear. "This can't be..."

"Are you becoming a believer now, Neo Moon? Sedna?" Charon chortled, her eyes settled on the two Senshi leaders. "Children will always be children. You don't listen to what your seniors tell you. I warned you I have the power to conquer you all easily. And this is just proof. Sedna, just admit defeat. You've lost. This was a game of chess and I've just delivered the final _checkmate_. Be a sport and smile."

Unable to do anything, Sedna was still on her knees.

"Wake up, Sedna!" Neo Moon pleaded.

"Too bad. Why don't we push this horror show a little further?" Charon laughed darkly as she raised her staff over Sedna's head and brought it down...

_**Swish!**_

Like the wind, a stroke of light passed through between Charon and Sedna.

Alarmed, Sailor Charon jumped away and looked up, noticing a figure standing atop, sheathing his sword.

The figure, whose appearance was concealed from far away, stared intently at Charon. The only notable features one could feel from the distance was long, yellow hair tied into a ponytail, a black jacket, and a sword sheathed behind his back. His cold, blue eyes pierced a hateful gaze at Charon.

"Look up there!" Yusei pointed toward the figure.

"There's someone up there!" Trudge said.

Carly gaped. "I see now!"

Akiza gasped. "Who is that?"

Jack gawked. "How should I know?"

The Duelists and Duel Academy students turned around, facing the same direction the others faced.

Neo Moon turned as she caught sight of the mysterious swordsman. "Did he just stop Charon? Whoever he is?"

"Who dares to interfere?" Charon questioned the mysterious figure glaring at her. "State your name."

"You harm on hair on her head and you're dead," a young man's voice emanated from the figure.

The voice was enough to break Sedna from her trance. She slowly raised her head and pivoted her head.

Sedna was able to recognize the voice.

The stranger's man escaped her lips as she weakly smiled. "D-Dimitri-kun..."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sedna: Dimitri-kun, I'm so happy to see you, but how are you here?

Dimitri: You won't believe it when I tell you. I'm just glad to see you.

Charon: This is quite an unexpected twist. Whoever you are, you've only delayed the inevitable.

Yusei: We only have enough time to recover. We can't afford to wait out any longer.

Yugi: Time to hit Paradais now before we lose another opportunity.

Neo Moon: Now that we've captured the Helena imposter, she can lead us to the real Helena and Setsuna!

Neo Moon, RJ, Sedna, Yugi, Yusei, Jaden, and Dimitri: We hit Paradais now!

Yusuke: We've reached some abandoned city.

Rio: These ruins were probably lost after the Demon Priests attacked.

Hiei: If they're willing to wipe out civilizations in their own realm...

Kurama: They won't hesitate to wipe out the entire civilization of Earth with Arago.

Mizuno: Hey, I see someone! We're not alone!

Helena: Where am I?

Melancholia: You are in Neo-Rajita headquarters. From this point on, you will stay with me. You have no rights as an individual anymore.

Helena: My friends will save me, just you wait.

Amazoness eight: We've been freed! Who is our savior?

Jupiter: Guys... I don't think we can last much... longer.

Sleipnir: Don't give up hope, riders! Invoke the strength of your steeds!

Sely: Guys! Take your Henshin Daggers!

Mars: Hurry! We need our Daggers!

Venus: Let's bust our way through this place!

Gamera: Greetings, my generals. Charon has returned to inform me we will have guests soon. The time is ripe for the Neo-Rajita to eliminate our enemies.

Varuna: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Dimitri's Grand Entrance! Trouble at All Corners!**_

Moon: We're finally here, everyone.

Charon: We shall see where Day 4 will take us.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Lots of exposition covered. And fully emphasize the _lots_ part. The Gates of Paradise siege begins. The Purgatory and Digital Underworld parties are set. The Duelists, the Senshi, the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, Spirit Detectives, Neo-Spirit Detectives, and plenty of Duel Monster character scenes (mostly for Witchmon and Witchelny). For the record, thank you Yamimaru for correcting me on the Charmers' genders (Aussa, Hiita, and Wynn specifically).

But, the bigger event took place: Charon reveals herself to the Kuiper/Neo Senshi and the Duelists. On top of that, the _real_ Helena is in the Neo-Rajita headquarters. Just imagine all the shock Sedna's had to endure, realizing Charon completely fooled her and her friends.

The final scene fully captures the debut of Dimitri, the boy Sedna has already mentioned by name before. He comes exclusively from my _**Digimon Fusion**_ (essentially a Digimon/DBZ Fusion Fic)series. If any of you have already read it, you know who he is. For those of you who don't, go read my fic titled _**A Future from Hell**_. Yes, I've mostly based him off Future Trunks. Sedna makes cameo appearances in it, but be warned I fully intend to revise that story. I hope you guys will take a liking to my Dimitri character. :D

By the way, just a shameless plug, I am been doing a revision for the _**Fusion **_series called _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_ _- _my own version of_ Dragon Ball Z Kai_. The revised version will better serve to collaborate with _**YuYuGiDigiMoon**_. For those interested, check it out and let me know what you think of it.

Oh, and Younger Toguro makes an appearance! I know some of you will claim to have 'called it.' You know who you are. ;)

And just how the hell will the Senshi escape their predicament? You'll see how in the next chapter.

Send a review and stay gold!


	29. Dimitri's Entrance! Chaos all Corners!

**A/N: **I slightly modified the chapter title. Without further ado, let's jump right into the story!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 29

_**Dimitri's Grand Entrance! Chaos at All Corners!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/12:35 PM**_

Staring down Sailor Charon with deadly intent, the mysterious youth sprang off and landed near Valkyrie Sedna. All eyes were on the young man, who Sedna called Dimitri. The Kuiper Senshi slowly recovered, lifting their heads as they caught a glimpse of Dimitri. The Neo Senshi and the Duelists, too, recovered while facing Dimitri and Sedna's direction. The Signers and their cohorts watched in bewilderment as the young man by himself forced Charon back.

"D...Dimitri-kun?" Sedna gasped, taken aback by the young man as if she knew him. In fact, she hinted this same young man before. His name has been referenced when her friends inquire about him. "It's really you."

"Somebody tell me who that guy is!" Leo cried, hastily pointing toward the young man.

Crow shook his head. "How am I supposed to know?"

Suddenly, the Signers noticed their Dragon Marks glowing, probing an influx of mysterious energy emanating from the individual. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna gazed over their glowing marks, drawn to the sword-carrying youth. Jaden and his colleagues watched in awe, facing Dimitri, who with one attack forced Charon to hastily evade.

"Our Dragon Marks are picking up some weird energy from that guy!" Luna cried out.

Jack's face contorted tensely. "Just who in blue hell is he?"

"I don't know, but if he saved Sedna, then he's on our side," Yusei added. _But, why would our Dragon Marks be reading energy from this guy? What's this power he's wielding?_

Diana blinked in confusion. "Princess?" She looked up, noticing Neo Moon's bemused face.

"Who is he? He just came out of nowhere!" Neo Moon exclaimed.

RJ walked by Neo Moon's side. "I can tell you two things. One, Sedna just called to him. Looks like they might know each other. Two, holy crap... his power... I've never felt anything like this!"

"Even his power has you spooked, RJ?" Neo Moon couldn't believe her ears. She noticed a look of shock etched on RJ's face.

Lifting her head, Varuna spat out so un-eloquently. "Damn... so, that's _him_, eh? She kept mentioning him to us. That's... Dimitri..." She turned as she saw the other Kuiper Senshi barely standing up. "See him, guys?"

"Hoo, wow... he's such a hottie," Orcus put it so blatantly, quickly drawn to the young man's outward looks.

Eris smirked a little. "Hey, can't argue there. Karin has good tastes in a guy"

Ixion watched Dimitri turning as he approached Sedna. "Sedna?"

Clenching her fists tightly, Varuna stood her ground and observed Dimitri. _What's he up to? Can we trust this guy?_

"Is he a friend of Sedna's?" Blue Mars wondered as she and Ryuuhi watched him closely, reading his actions.

Sam stood up, recovering from Charon's attack. "He just might be."

"Sailor Sedna," Dimitri addressed to the mentally distraught brunette. He knelt over, revealing himself up close to Sedna, who was still on her knees. A soft, genuine smile adorned his face, which lit up Sedna's spirits. "A Sailor Senshi shouldn't be on her knees, quivering in fright like a meek mouse."

Lifting her chin, Sedna faced her long-time friend from across an alternate universe. The young, blonde-haired man smiled as his blue eyes pierced into her brown eyes. He wore a red band, which encompassed and helped tie back his long ponytail. He wore a blue jacket, unbuttoned and with a white shirt visibly seen. His black pants seemingly matched his brown boots. Strapped across his back was a long brown sheath carrying his sword, visibly seen with the hilt sticking up behind him. Dimitri resembled a young, but still maturing man in his late-teens/early 20's. His black glove-covered hands clenched tightly as he turned and faced the diabolical Charon. He slowly turned his head, watching Sedna throwing off her helmet whilst throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you, Dimitri!"

Dimitri smiled, patting the girl's back as he saw her pressing her face against his chest. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"But, how...?"

"What?"

"How are you here?"

"Karin, does it matter now?"

"Unless you've gained dimension crossing powers, you shouldn't..."

The young man wore a reassuring smile. "I'll explain later, but first..." He and Sedna attentively turned their eyes toward Charon. "I think we have more important matters to deal with, don't we?"

Suddenly, something moved inside Dimitri's shirt as a small head popped out through the shirt collar.

"Oh! Can't breath!" A Patamon popped his head out, coughing. "You should've let me give you a ride!"

"Sorry, Faith, but we're in a serious situation."

Sedna smiled as she patted the Patamon's head. "Faith, it's been a long time, hasn't it, little guy?"

Faith, the Patamon companion of Dimitri, giggled and pecked Sedna's nose. "Oh, Karin! How I missed you!"

Charon scowled while glaring down Dimitri and Sedna. "Feh, so a wrench is finally foils my plan. Well, no matter. The damage has already been done, I'm afraid." Turning her head, she observed the Fake Quaoar doll turning her right hand into a blade. _Still, I can't take my actions with this boy. Heh, yes, his power is quite rare indeed. _"Just a miscall on my part. Even you won't make a difference, boy. The Time Guardian and Sailor Quaoar are with us now."

"Trying to put up a front, Charon?" Neo Moon rebuked. "I don't know who this guy is, but I can tell you weren't anticipating his arrival."

Sedna frowned toward Charon. "This is your last stand. You can't win now."

"Look at how quickly you've regained your confidence, dear," Charon chortled darkly, springing into the air as she hovered over her adversaries. "Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Sedna, and friends, no matter how many new recruits you gain... you still can't stop the forthcoming chaos. I'm the messenger telling you right now... there's no delaying the inevitable." She glared intently toward the Neo Senshi, Kuiper Senshi, the Duelists, Duel Academy students, and Signers. "Sedna, be sure to tell your friend that, won't you? I freely admit the power I sense from him is magnificent, but his strength alone won't be the deciding factor. And neither will all of yours combined." She pivoted her head and looked down to the Quaoar doll. "Doll unit! Attack them at once!"

Wasting no time, the Quaoar doll hastily dashed toward the group.

"Time to put Melancholia's toy to good use."

"LOOK OUT!" Syrus cried out.

"Intercept it, guys!" RJ shouted.

In no time, RJ, Blue Mars, Summoner Venus, Adam, Battle Jupiter, Cyber Mercury, and the Quartet intercepted the Quaoar doll. They all launched simultaneous attacks, blasting the doll back from Neo Moon, Sedna, and Dimitri. The Quaoar doll, utilizing Helena's flora powers, summoned vines and shot them toward the Senshi's direction. They all evaded the vines, dashing around to avoid getting entangled. Blue Mars and Ryuuhi rapidly blitzed through the doll, bombarding her with a furry of ice and fire blasts. Summoner Venus forged a heart-shaped ball and threw it at the doll, forcing to evade as the ball impacted the ground and exploded. The explosive blast knocked the doll back, sending her sailing into Cyber Mercury's direction. Cyber Mercury subdued the doll, sending pillars of frozen water and entrapping her in a barrier of ice. As the doll cut through the barrier, Battle Jupiter made a drop behind the doll and landed a lightning-imbued fist that pushed the Quaoar doll back. The Kuiper Senshi, sans Sedna, engaged the doll. Eris caught the doll with a kick to its head while Orcus followed it up with a knee to its gut. Ixion dropped over the doll's head, pulverizing its head with an elbow smash. Varuna clenched her right hand, landing an uppercut to the doll's chin, sending it sailing into the air. The doll rebounded, rolling itself in mid-air and fired a volley of energy blasts over the area.

The Signers' Dragon Marks reacted in time, forging barriers over everyone and shielded them from the doll's blasts.

"Very good," Charon observed. "Your teamwork is exquisite."

"Good, we saved them in time!" Yusei roared as he and the Signers watched their barriers shielding themselves and the others.

Before Dimitri could draw his sword, Sedna put her hand out to him.

"Don't bother. We've got this," Sedna insisted as she picked up her helmet and put it back on. She turned toward Neo Moon. "Let's give this fake a piece of our mind."

Neo Moon responded as she drew out her sword.

The doll flew downward, throwing a barrage of deadly energy needles at the group's direction. As everyone evaded, Neo Moon and Sedna both leapt up, meeting the doll head-on. Sedna summoned her Ice Trident, twirling it around before smashing it across the doll's face. Neo Moon followed the Kuiper leader's attack and delivered a clean slash across the doll's chest. Just then, Daiki's analytical eyes noted a hole exposed behind the doll's head. Daiki hastily pulled out a cable wire from under his left sleeve and waited as the doll landed.

"Heh, now's my chance, can't let this slip by!" Daiki called out.

Cyber Mercury shouted. "Go for it, bro!"

As the doll whirled around, Daiki foolishly lunged behind her and seized her, throwing an arm around her neck. Before the doll could throw him off, he connected the cable, forging a link through the doll's control frame. Slightly taken aback, Charon didn't count on the least powerful Neo Senshi to subdue Melancholia's perfect doll. The doll collapsed facefirst as she lost her Sailor Quaoar form and turned back into 'normal Helena.' Sedna watched as Quaoar's Henshin Dagger fell out of the doll's hands.

"Look!" Sailor Vesta pointed out.

Varuna knelt over, picking the item up. Thoroughly examining it, she recognized it at a glance. "This is definitely Hel's!"

"And then Melancholia must've told the doll to use it to transform," Ixion stated.

Orcus gasped. "But, wherever Helena is, she's in trouble without her Henshin Dagger!"

Sitting atop of the doll, Daiki sighed deeply and turned toward Cyber Mercury.

"Good work, Daiki. Now all we have to do is recalibrate her system so she'll tell us where Helena is."

"Even better, sis. She'll lead us to where Helena and Pluto are," Daiki added, smiling with confidence.

"Yes, that's a nice plan, but too bad it won't get you anywhere," Charon eavesdropped on the siblings' exchange. "It doesn't matter if you end up finding them. You're entering our domain. Your chances are still not good."

"We'll see," Sedna angrily retorted. "Just you wait! We know where to go and with this doll's help, we're going to bust down the doors to your world!"

Neo Moon exclaimed. "And we'll save our friends from you!"

Yugi stood up, shooting an angry glance at Charon. "Yes, don't get too confident, Charon. We'll all be there to run through your gauntlet!"

Jaden firmly nodded. "That's right! You better get ready to get your game on!"

Yusei declared. "To save our future, we're putting you out for good!"

Standing right at the forefront were Neo Moon, Sedna, Yugi, Yusei, Jaden, and Dimitri. The Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, Duelists, Duel Academy students, and the Signers plus their cohorts all firmly stood together while glaring toward Sailor Charon. Charon merely smirked, barely fazed by their defiant stares.

"We'll see, children," Charon chortled as her body began breaking down. "Just know this: we'll be watching and anticipating your arrival." Before she vanished, she let a few words slip out before teleporting out. "Let the fun begin." Her voice echoed, filling the air with dread as everyone turned away and recapped everything that went down.

Deeply sighing, Sedna dropped both arms by her sides. She felt Dimitri putting a hand behind her back, consoling her from breaking down.

"I can't believe this! She had us all fooled this whole time!" Neo Moon snapped before RJ walked over to comfort her. "Now we know where Pluto has been all this time. She was never with us to begin with."

"And Helena is on the other side," the Ice Senshi stated, turning around as she faced Dimitri. "Dimitri, we have to get them back! No matter what!"

"That's why I'm here, Karin," Dimitri smiled as he embraced the Ice Senshi. "We'll get your friend and the Time Guardian back. I promise."

"So, you're Dimitri, eh?" Varuna pointed to the young man as she approached him. "Funny. You turned up out of nowhere and your timing couldn't have been better."

"Yes, how did you think we'd be in trouble?" Ixion inquired.

Dimitri looked around, noticing the Kuiper Senshi gathering near him. "Well, you see..."

"You forgot to answer my question. How are you here?" Sedna freely admitted. "Did you receive dimension traveling powers I'm not aware of? Does Ryo know?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"It's ok," Eris said. "You have all the time you need."

"Actually, we don't," Neo Moon added as she and RJ walked over to the Kuiper Senshi. "As much as I'd like to know Sedna's friend here, we don't have much time before something terrible befalls Pluto and Quaoar."

Tuxedo Kamen, limping as Adam and Summoner Venus helped him up, interjected. "We'll save them, Chibi-Usa, but first I want to know how our friend here arrived."

"And I'd like to know why I sense a large power from you," RJ said. "I'm curious."

Jack walked right up to Dimitri. "That's right, bub. Our Dragon Marks probed a strong presence within you. Tell us who you are and whereas you came from!"

"Likewise, you better give us insight who are you before anything else!" Kaiba barked, storming right near Dimitri.

Mokuba ran up and put himself in front of Seto's path. "Hold it, bro! Don't get huffy!"

Lyn walked up by Seto's side and lightly slapped his cheek. "Easy. You're being hard on the guy. If he's Sedna's friend, then I think we should give him to chill, sit down, and explain all we need to know."

"Man, good thing we have you hear, Lyn," Joey sighed with relief.

Hassleberry chuckled. "Man, those two are fulla hot-air."

"Only a millennium separated, but they have something in common," Tristan remarked.

Alexis sighed. "Makes me wonder if Jack is Seto's descendant."

"Wouldn't surprise me, hun," Mai said.

"What?" Seto and Jack shot deadpan expressions toward the Duelists.

Chazz sighed. "Good grief."

Trudge interjected. "Pipe down, everyone! You're scaring the new guy here with all this senseless bickering!"

Mina chortled. "Way to set them straight, Trudge. Good luck with that."

Yusei spoke up. "Please, guys. Easy on the guy. He saved our lives."

"Well, I... I..." Dimitri was quickly taken aback by each group member's advancements and bombardment of inquiries. "I'll answer one at a time!"

"Guys! Let's all calm down and take this inside the shrine!" Sedna exclaimed and drew everyone's attention. "I'm sure my friend here will tell us anything you'd like to know!"

Dimitri backed off, nervously chuckling. "Thanks, Karin."

Faith giggled under the boy's shirt. "I already like all of Karin's friends already!"

xxxxx

A few minutes pass as Neo Moon and Sedna led everyone back into the shrine. The Neo Senshi, Kuiper Senshi, Duelists, Duel Academy students, and the Signers & cohorts gathered near the front steps. Dimitri and Faith were given breathing room as he, Sedna, Neo Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and the cats sat together. Daiki and Cybery Mercury were working over the Helena doll while recalibrating its cybernetic system. Granted, with their 30th century science knowledge, it wouldn't take them long to overwrite alien tech. Dimitri gave them brief insight on his dystopian future world, which turned out to be an alternate timeline of another reality.

"Dimitri Ishida?" Sailor Juno blinked.

Leo gaped. "An alternate timeline of another universe?"

Jaden shouted. "You're the son of Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa from _Digimon Adventure?"_

"Man, talk about... no, calling it mind-boggling is an understatement!" Atticus cried out.

Duke scratched his head, completely bewildered. "But, the same Matt and Mimi...? I know Matt was here with the other Digi-Destined to help us fight in the first Rajita war. I believe they're helping our friends, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, finding the Valmarmon pieces."

Sedna corrected Duke. "No, this is an entirely different Matt and Mimi than the ones who left with Takato and the others to find those pieces. If you listened carefully, Dimitri said all the original Digi-Destined but Mimi died in his timeline."

Serenity looked at Dimitri sadly. "Poor guy. He must've endured a lot of torture."

"But, it all sounds way too familiar," Varuna quipped.

"Hey, Karin, did you happen to meet Dimitri's other counterpart? You know... Trunks?" asked Eris.

The Ice Senshi nodded. "I can't say I have, but the other _mes_ might've."

"Man, all this dimension crossing and time travel stuff... hurts the head!" Orcus cried, shaking her head. "How can you take all this, Sedna?"

Sedna added with a chuckle. "It all comes with the work."

"Ugh, man, first time travel and now this?" Crow groaned, rubbing his head. "I don't think my head can take it!"

Yusei frowned. "C'mon, guys. It's not too complicating. In fact, we came from the future of this world. We can sort of relate."

"Yeah, really," Neo Moon calmly asserted. "After spending a lot of my time with Pluto, I've learned it's not as complicating as you think." Mentioning Pluto immediately brought her spirits down, causing her to cling to Diana. "Pluto..."

"It's ok, Usa-chan," Battle Jupiter said, comforting her friend. "We'll get her back."

Sailor Ceres said. "Charon will regret what she's done to make a mockery out of Pluto and us."

Sailor Juno scowled. "You said it! That arrogant bitch and her smug smile makes me wanna punch her!"

Sailor Pallas added, frowning in disapproval of Charon's actions. "PallaPalla wants to do more than punch her face."

Sailor Vesta scoffed. "Don't worry. We'll all get our shot in at her."

"Dimitri, you said you're a time traveler," Ixion affirmed. "According to Sedna, you've only traveled through _time_, not exactly crossing over through different dimensions."

Syrus added. "Yeah, how exactly did you become a dimension traveler?"

"Well, I'm getting to that guys," Dimitri stated, drinking some tea offered to him by Blue Mars. "Thank you." He politely bowed his head, taking the tea as he sipped it.

Sedna eyed her friend suspiciously, slight reeling from his sudden appearance. She twiddled her fingers together while holding Faith in her lap. She was still unclear how her friend managed to 'gain' dimension crossing powers with blind knowledge.

"It's hard to explain. You see I was on my way back from leaving the world I helped save from a diabolical Artificial named Virus," the time traveler, now 'dimension crosser,' entailed those listening to him. "I went to inform them about how I completely finished off the Artificials in my world. Then, on my way back home, my time travel bubble impacted something fierce and I was knocked out of the time stream. As I woke up, I found myself in the Nexus."

Upon hearing this, Sedna gasped. "The Nexus? Then, you met Guardian Cosmos there!"

"Otherwise known as the _Lady in White_," Dimitri said. "Yes, seeing that I was stranded, she offered me the Nexus power. With it, I was granted the ability to cross dimensions much like you and Ryo. After that, I returned home. I told myself I'd keep this secret until we met again. And here we are now."

"That explains why you're here," Sedna said. "But, how did you find this universe?"

Dimitri blinked. "This universe?"

"Yes, otherwise, you'd need me to guide you here. Did Ryo happen to find you when you tried to dimension cross?"

"Yeah. He was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to drop in and surprise you. That's when I sensed Charon's presence and came here."

Sedna and Dimitri stared at one another, awaiting for one to answer each other's questions.

Artemis mused. "Dimitri, does your method of time travel differ from Chibi-Usa's?"

"Well, generally, when I went back to help defeat the enemies of my future's proper timeline, I only saved that timeline, but it did nothing to alter mine. I only assumed if my friends and family defeated the Artificials in their time, they'd alter my timeline. That didn't happen. I returned to the proper timeline only to discover events were diverging much differently than I expected it. This was further complicated when the Artificial Virus traveled from a timeline where my alternate self destroyed the Artificials before being killed by that creature and having his time device stolen."

Yugi deduced. "In other words, anything happening in one timeline has no bearing on the another."

The blond-haired time traveler quickly answered. "Correct."

Neo Moon addressed to Dimitri. "My method of time travel is generally paradox-free. Though, that's not to say my future can't be effected. Just now, we left our future after a temporal wave consumed it. Me and my friends barely managed to enter the time stream before we all ceased to exist. And the Pluto from my time left me with the visions of what will happen to this timeline! It was horrible!"

RJ sat down next to Neo Moon, placing his hands over hers. "We'll find this bastard who caused all this trouble, Usa-chan. I just know we will! And we'll restore our timeline."

"Thanks, RJ. I know you and our friends, and the Signers will be difference makers."

"And we'll do the same, Sedna," Dimitri turned toward the Ice Senshi.

Sedna affirmed, sitting next to Dimitri and Faith. "Yep, you got that right."

"Guys, I know it must be surreal to see each other again, but we have urgent matters," Varuna called to everyone's attention.

Tuxedo Kamen affirmed. "Agreed. Now that Charon has become aware of our plans to infiltrate Paradais, the enemy will be more than ready for our counterstrike."

"Well, at this point, it's do or die," Sailor Ceres said. "We don't have much time to formulate a new plan."

"Then, we go and hit them hard?" RJ chortled. "Fine by me!"

"Yeah, besides we've go Sedna's new friend helping us!" Eris proclaimed proudly. "I mean our chances are looking pretty damn good!"

"Yes, but let's not too ahead of ourselves," Yugi asserted. "We don't know to expect within Paradais and across the fabric of reality where the Neo-Rajita headquarters will be."

Neo Moon spoke up, drawing everyone's attention, keeping everything in order. "Yugi's right, we don't know exactly what to expect and we're going in blind, but, that shouldn't stop us. Our friends, Pluto and Quaoar, are on the other side! They need us more than ever! Even if we have to go through the whole Neo-Rajita and Paradais forces, then let it be so! Our hearts should be in their right place! We have to stay strong... for them and each other!" She tried as much to let her voice be heard and lift everyone's spirits.

"Heh, no arguments here," RJ smirked as he stood by Neo Moon. "You really know how to reach everyone diplomatically. You're going to make an awesome queen."

"Thanks, RJ," she smiled, blushing.

Yusei quickly added. "She's right, guys. We need to stay united and believe in our ability to overcome this great obstacle standing before us!"

Yugi nodded, smiling. "Well said."

Jaden smirked. "Hear that? Charon or whatever should know not to keep friends divided!"

"Well, Seto?" Lyn turned toward the CEO. "This way we can finally crack down on the bastard messing with our company."

Seto firmly asserted. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Right! Paradais and their alien pals better expect us to crash their party!" Max and Sam hollered in unison.

Ryuuhi smirked. "My sword could use a little cutting."

Blue Mars added. "And this'll be a good chance for us to really cut loose while not worrying about collateral damage in the city."

Sam added as he stepped over by Blue Mars' side. "We'll all get a chance to cut loose."

Blue Mars blushed again. "Heh, yeah."

Ryuuhi shot a heated glare toward Sam. "You sly bastard."

"Wait, so, are ALL of us going?" Leo just realized how many people were on the shrine. "There's a lot of us!"

"Well, obviously, we're going to stay here," Luna insisted. "Artemis, Diana, Lucy, Desi?" She turned toward the other guardians.

Artemis replied. "We'll stay here to monitor anything that goes on here."

"Just leave it to us," Lucy reassured everyone.

Desi stated. "We won't let you down, Eris."

"I know you won't, guys," the Texan winked to her dogs.

Neo Moon knelt over in front of Diana. "Would you guys go over and check on Shingo? I'm sure he'd appreciate the help with our child selves."

"We're on it," Diana said.

"Let's see here," Crow said, counting his group. "Besides me, there's Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Trudge, Mina, and Carly."

Aster quickly asserted. "On our side, there's Jaden, Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry, me, Atticus, Blair, Max, Sam, and Atticus' friend Yasmin."

Morpheous turned toward his group. "There's Yugi, Seto, Joey, Lyn, Mokuba, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, me, Mako, and Mai."

Battle Jupiter pointed out to her team. "There's Neo Moon, RJ, Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Adam, Summoner Venus, me, Cyber Mercury, Daiki, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Pallas."

Suddenly, Deedee the bat poked her head out of Adam's coat and cried out a tirade. "HEY! ARE YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE?"

"Oh, Deedee, you want to be counted?"

"Yes, because I never leave Adam-sama's side!" Deedee smiled a devilish grin as she rubbed against Adam's neck. "We're inseparable!"

"Ha! I say ditch the bat," Summoner Venus chortled, flicking Deedee's forehead.

"Ow! Hey, Adam-sama, ditch her and let me go in this brat's place."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT?" Summoner Venus screamed at Deedee.

Deedee turned away. "Ugh, say it, don't spray it, dear."

"Ok, Deedee, I'll count you in," Battle Jupiter apologized. _Good grief._

Ixion counted her group. "Ok, there's Tuxedo Kamen, Sedna, Dimitri, Faith, Varuna, me, Orcus, and Eris."

"_**THAT'S 54!**_" Leo hollered dramatically, realizing at the _sheer_ number of people amassed in their whole group.

Luna interjected. "If we count the cyborg Daiki and Amaya hacked, that's 55."

"How are all of us going there with that many people?"

"Easy, Leo," Yugi stated. "Remember, if any of you feel you're not up to this, then feel free to step down. We won't hold you accountable should you not go. I understand not everyone's heart will be the same place."

Sedna spoke up. "Say something now or nothing at all. This is your chance."

Not-so-surprisingly, no one complied and stood in their positions. Neo Moon, Sedna, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden stepped forward, turning as they faced their colleagues. All eyes fell on the leaders, as they didn't budge an inch from their places.

"Daiki? Will that doll be ready?" Neo Moon addressed to her technical genius friend. "Will it be functional and work for us?"

"Yeah, I've completely recalibrated her mainframe," he added. "With a little help from sis, we've successfully shut off all commands to terminate us."

"That's good. Then, she'll hopefully lead us where Pluto and Quaoar are contained," Sedna said as she turned and faced Dimitri.

Both of them exchanged smiles until the Ice Senshi refocused position next to the other leaders. The leaders turned and stared firmly at their friends, throwing their fingers while pointing up at the heavens.

"_**THEN, ONWARD TO PARADAIS! LET'S BRING BACK PLUTO AND QUAOAR!**_" The leaders roared out simultaneously, keeping their fingers pointed to the skies hovering over them.

The rallied cries of everyone filled the air, conveying a strong sense of unity. "_**YEAH!**_"

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the large group, a black van was parked outside Hikawa Shrine. Standing outside the van, Grace Groves and two men-in-black listened to the conversation carrying on between the heroes and the battle which ensued with Sailor Charon.

Grace removed her headphones and nodded to her colleagues. "Did you get all that?"

"We did, Grace," one of the men-in-black quickly answered.

A curious smile adorned the young woman's lips. "Sharon Rivers is someone called Sailor Charon? Paradais is more than we suspected. On top of that, visitors from another time? More Sailor Senshi? And apparently Maximillion Pegasus has something called a Staff of Apophis?" _Wow, just wait until I tell Cain all about this._

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Enclosed Room/12:50 PM**_

Within a secluded and darkened room, the mood was calm and tranquil. The only light within this confined room was a lit candle sitting on a table. Across the room, a long white bed was situated against a wall. Lying on the bed and under white sheets was a girl. This girl's delicate light coffee skin was scanned by a green light passing through an open window. The green lights passed over the girl's eyes, which awakened her. Helena quickly opened her eyes and shot up from the bed.

"AHHH!" She cried out, heavily panting as she came to her senses and gazed over the white bed sheet. Her eyes meticulously surveyed the foreign surroundings. Alarmed by the unfamiliar settings, Helena threw off the sheets and felt a cold chill pass over her whole body. "It's so cold here, but where am I?" She gazed over herself... and blushed as she realized she was completely naked under the sheets. "My clothes? Where are...?"

"I've confiscated them."

Helena's ears immediately recognized the cold and deepened voice. She whirled around and located the source of this specific voice. Melancholia passed through the front where the door slid open all the way. The Brazilian froze in her place as the Neo-Rajita general calmly advanced toward her. She pulled the sheet over her and watched him stop by her bedside. Her frightened eyes met his cold and melancholic gaze.

"It's you!" Helena hissed, shooting a look of disdain at him. As she reached down to draw out her Henshin Dagger, her face conveyed shock. She frantically looked under her sheets and found no signs of her Henshin Dagger. "Where did it go?"

"I've confiscated it and gave it to my doll clone. As I understand, your friends are aware the clone I sent in your place is really you."

Helena's face paled upon realizing this truth. "So, what I saw... was me... my clone... she attacked me and took my place?"

"Taking your Henshin Dagger, your clothes, and your name. She was modified to act as a spy in your place."

"They'll know it's not me. They'll come to realize that doll isn't me and they'll come find me."

Melancholia replied. "Perhaps, and I am counting on it."

"And when they come for me, my friends will make you pay for kidnapping me."

"We'll see, but I highly doubt so."

"What are you planning to do to me?" The Brazilian demanded, shooting a cold and angry glare at the half-alien. "I can't transform without my Dagger. You can kill me anytime you choose. What do you want with me?"

"You intrigue me, human."

"_Intrigue_ you?" She repeated out of befuddlement.

"Your new clothes are on this table," Melancholia turned as he pointed to a stack of black clothing. "You may choose to put them on, but for your sake I'd highly suggest it. If you walk around in your current state, you might attract unwanted attention."

Helena felt her cheeks slightly blush as she wrapped the sheet around herself.

"But, understand this, girl. You are to remain with me. You no longer have any freedom. You have no identity besides being _my_ subject. You will follow my instructions. If you choose to rebel, I will kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

"If you choose to antagonize me, then yes I will retort with force. You will do as you're ordered."

Realizing her own life was at stake, Helena felt her hopes shattered as despair consumed her. More importantly, she surmised she was no longer anywhere on Earth. Her body and spirit sensed the ambiguous darkness instilling the room.

"I'm no longer on Earth, am I?"

"Correct. You're in the Neo-Rajita Main Headquarters. I've placed you within my quarters. Shortly, I will present you to Lord Gamera."

Upon hearing the leader's name, Helena gasped and whirled around. She gripped the sheets tightly, shivering all over, but not because her naked body was feeling the cold air. The realization of hearing the Neo-Rajita leader's name was what alarmed her. Naturally, she should be. Even with or without her Senshi powers, Helena was frightened with the notion of meeting the Neo-Rajita's leader, who was more than a force to be reckoned with. Even now she could sense a terribly ominous presence, which belonged to only one.

"You can sense my leader, can you?"

Helena lifted her head, her eyes meeting his cold gaze. "...what kind of power is this? I've never sensed anything like this!"

"Naturally, you wouldn't be able to comprehend the nature behind Lord Gamera's strength. He possesses the cosmic power."

"Then, does he know I'm here?"

"Yes."

Helena shuddered, turning her head away. "Will he even allow you to keep me here? What if I try to escape?"

"First, that depends. I will take you to meet Lord Gamera. Second, you have no chance of escape. The headquarters is heavily guarded. You'll have nowhere to go. And even if you do somehow slip through, you'll wind up in the middle of our underground community. Our people won't hesitate to kill you. You're better off confined here."

As harsh reality impacted her hard, Helena realized the futility of the means of escape. Her head sank as Melancholia swiftly crushed any hopes she might've had. As she closed her eyes, she tried to channel a mental link with Flora the maned wolf. To her dismay, she could barely sense her animal spirit's presence. With her Henshin Dagger nowhere near her, she couldn't hope to reach Flora.

"What will you do? Cooperate and live, or rebel and die?"

Turning her head, Helena looked over the pile of clothes on the table. She set one foot on the floor and then the other. She sank to her knees with the sheet covering her, placing her hands over the new set of clothes.

"Good girl, you made the smart choice. Now, I'll be waiting outside until you're fully clothed. Knock on the door when you're done." With that, he turned away and paced out through the front, shutting the door behind him.

Still sitting on both knees and frightened, Helena stared at the clothing on the table. She picked up the first article of clothing, which was a sleeveless black shirt with green trimming around the edges and arm sleeves. Her mournful eyes, filled with tears, buried her face against the shirt, crying for her friends to somehow find and save her. The notion she's now been divided from her friends and forced to become her enemy's prisoner... was disheartening, effectively shattering her lively spirit.

"Tyra... Karin... my friends... wherever you all are... find me."

Standing outside his room, Melancholia listened to the soft whimpers and cries from the Brazilian. He stood, unfazed and waited for Helena to get fully dressed.

"Gosh, Lord Melancholia. You shouldn't be like that to the poor girl," a high-pitched voice emanated from the ceiling.

Melancholia answered without giving a simple gaze. "DemiDevimon, how long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Since you walked into the room," DemiDevimon answered, flying off the ceiling as he hovered near his master's side. "You know, she's a real cutie, Lord Melancholia. I'm kinda glad you picked her up."

"DemiDevimon, while I'm attending to important matters, I ask you stay and keep an eye on her."

"Oh, right, you have that meeting with the other generals, do you?"

"Lord Gamera has requested my presence and I cannot be late."

DemiDevimon nodded diligently. "I won't let you down, Lord Melancholia!"

Suddenly, the door opened, drawing the Neo-Rajita general and his cohort's attention. They turned and saw Helena walking out, fully dressed in her new attire. She wore the black, sleeveless top with the green trimming; in addition, she wore slightly baggy, black harem pants with a green ribbon tied around the waist and black slip-on shoes. Her distant eyes turned away, not giving Melancolia any acknowledgment whatsoever.

"Wow, she looks great, my lord!" The winged bat-like creature shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

Helena watched as DemiDevimon hovered around her, causing her to flinch. "It's you! You were the one to help him ambush me in the first place!" As she raised her hand to strike him, DemiDevimon flew back, covering his face.

"_**PLEASE, NOT THE FACE! I... I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING...**_"

"Enough DemiDevimon. It's time I presented you to Lord Gamera, girl. Follow me."

Once Melancholia turned and walked off, Helena resisted the urge to flee, realizing it was hopeless to do so, and followed him. She scanned the interior of the black walls enclosing the corridors. The environment was nothing short of gloomy and unsettling. This was the last place a Senshi without her powers wanted to be. However, with her life at stake, she had no choice but to follow Melancholia... until her friends can somehow find her.

xxxxx

_**Underground Games Arena/12:55 PM**_

Back in the underground arena, the situation grew bleak for the Ninja Senshi. Lured into a trap by Ninja Duel Monsters, revealed as Rajita spies, and taken captive, the Senshi were thrown into an arena with their Henshin Daggers confiscated by the enemy. To top it all off, the enemy placed power suppression collars on the Senshi and forced them into a battle arena match against four Digimon/Duel Monster sleets.

Right now, things weren't looking good as the thousands of Digimon/Duel Monster supporters rallied on, cheering for the Senshi's death. Organized by Witty Phantom and his partner-in-crime, they decided the Senshi ought to be 'softened up' before handing them over to Lord Gamera's custody, to entertain themselves and their followers.

And so, we turn back to where the Senshi are valiantly trying to survive against seemingly impossible odds.

The roars of the anti-Senshi/Pro-Rajita audiences flooded the entire arena, drowning out the battle cries echoing through the battle grounds. Ninja Moon found herself backed into a corner as three Battle Oxen raised their axes and swung them down. Ninja Moon jumped up and over the tall bull-faced monsters, landing behind them. She frantically stormed off while trying to pull off her suppression collar. She turned as Ninja Jupiter landed an uppercut to a Queen's Knight while Ninja Venus dodged a HellKnightmon's blade swing.

"You guys! Don't try and fight them off!" Ninja Moon shouted. "With these stupid collars concealing our powers, we can't do much!"

"She's right!" Ninja Mercury called out as she jumped back, evading a Queen Knight's sword swing. "They're just wearing us down!"

Ninja Uranus dashed through two Twin-Headed Behemoths, punching them back. "Just who the hell do they take us for?"

"We're not going to last much longer at this point," Ninja Neptune said, backing away as three HellKnightmon closed in on her.

Ninja Mars and Ninja Saturn stood side by side as Queen's Knights and Battle Oxen advanced on them.

"And if we try to remove these collars, we'll just get stunned," Ninja Saturn stated.

Ninja Mars scowled, clenching her fists. _Hate to say this, Houou, but maybe now you bail us out of this one? _

"_**KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!**_"

More thunderous and bloodlusted roars shook the underground arena. The more the Pro-Rajita supporters yelled in unison, the more the gladiator champions were given a quick adrenaline boost. The Ninja Senshi frantically tried scattering around the arena, keeping themselves far apart from the gladiator champions.

Meanwhile, Witty Phantom and his masked cohort watched diligently. The Phantom chuckled in amusement, savoring every moment of the Senshi's helplessness. The masked female pivoted her head, smiling as she openly addressed to her partner.

"Enjoying ourselves, my friend?"

Witty Phantom chortled darkly. "You don't know the half of it. This is just mere child's play. It won't be long until our champions grind them into chopped meat."

"Keep in mind, we need to hand them over to Lord Gamera alive. Otherwise, we don't get our reward."

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't try and spoil my fun! I mean... this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Something like this will never happen again! To think, we managed to successfully capture the Sailor Senshi and deliver them to the Neo-Rajita!" The red-faced man stood on his own chair and gleefully hollered out. "There's no one who can brag about this! Now, let's keep this going! I want to see some blood! Grind them into the dirt, gladiators!"

The female cohort turned, sitting back in her chair while calmly observing the arena battle. "The Senshi are every bit as resourceful as I perceived. I wonder though, how long can you ladies manage to hold up? You're bound to fall." Her deceitful eyes gleamed behind her hood while watching the arena events unfold.

xxxxx

_**Prison Cell #10/12:57 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Amazoness eight were still confined in their prison cell as they watched the arena battle nervously. With their Amazonian strength immobilized against the cell bars, they couldn't break free. Cockroach Warrior sat in a stool while eating a bowl of green jello. He flailed his arms wildly as he watched the gladiators make short work of the Senshi.

"WOOOO! YEAH! GO AND CRUSH THOSE STUPID GIRLS, GLADIATORS!"

Back inside the cell, the Amazoness girls formed a circle as they tried formulating an escape plan. Thus far, the idea that came to mind which could potentially work... came from Aphy.

"Are you sure you want to go through with _that_?" Zey blinked.

Ary's face conveyed disgust. "Grotty! I can't believe you're even suggesting that, Aphy."

"I don't want to do it either, but really? Do we have any other ideas?" Aphy said, folding her arms. "Ugh, I'm going to hate myself for doing this!"

Sely smiled. "Good luck, Aphy. We're all counting on you."

Shuddering, Aphy walked over toward the bars. "Right then. Here goes..." She stopped shortly before her hands touched the electric-imbued bars. She focused her intents across the room and watched Cockroach Warrior with his back turned. "E... Excuse... me, guard." She altered her voice in a soft, sexy-like tone, which drew the guard's attention from the TV screen. Aphy slid an article of her warrior's garb off her arm, revealing a bare shoulder while revolving around. She turned her head, giving him a seductive look and winking. "I'm feeling a cramp on my shoulder. Could you over here and giving it a rub, master?"

Throwing his bowl of jello down, Cockroach Warrior frantically ran over toward the cell. His eyes turned into hearts as the alluring warrior leaned closer.

"Oooooh, you... you'd let me rub your shoulder?"

Aphy slightly moaned. "Ooooh, yes! Right there. Don't be shy."

Blushing across his face, the Cockroach Warrior gaped, letting a long sticky tongue hang out. The other girls gagged, completely grossed out by the slime spilling from the insect's mouth. Aphy closed her eyes, trying hard to visualize a cute boy in his place instead. As the Cockroach Warrior leaned his head forward, Aphy shook her hips, shaking her butt in front of Cockroach Warrior and performed a dance.

"Ooooh, shake it, baby!" Cockroach Warrior laughed as his heart-eyes pounded faster. "Shake it and dance! You're a great dancer!"

Aphy turned, pulling at the strings of her pants and strip teased the insect guard. Cockroach Warrior panted heavily as he stumbled back.

"Augh, this isn't going to work!" Ourany snapped. "The Senshi need us out there now more than ever!"

Sely watched frantically, gritting her teeth. "No, this just has to work! C'mon, Aphy!"

"_**ADD A LITTLE SPICE TO IT!**_" Zey roared as she ran up, pulling down Aphy's top as she exposed the Amazon's breasts to the Cockroach Warrior.

"_**SUUUUUUUPER!**_" Cockroach Warrior howled as a torrent of black blood squirted through his mouth. He collapsed forward, unconscious while the keys fell out of his left hip.

The Amazons' eyes fell on the keys falling out as they landed ten inches from the bars.

"They're too far off!" Ary called out.

Hermy pulled out a piece of metal from her pocket and stretched her arm between the bars, using the metal to pull the key forward.

"Steady, Hermy," Crony whispered as the blue-haired warrior grabbed the keys.

"I've got them!"

"Good work!" Sely cried out as she turned to Aphy. "Especially you, Aphy. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, thanks..." Aphy groaned as she put her top back on. She whirled around, shooting a dirty glare toward Zey. "I appreciate the help, but… UGH! I can't believe what you just said, Zey! If this gets out to our sisters, I'll be a laughing stock and my reputation as the_ beautiful love _warrior will be forever tarnished!"

"Whoa! Hey, I was only trying to help!" Zey backed away, flailing her arms around.

Aphy sniffed as if she were about to cry. "To think, I not only danced for that freak, but... gave him a topless strip show! I'm not going to live with myself after this! Grotty!"

As Hermy unlocked the door, the Amazoness eight stepped out and threw the Cockroach Warrior into the cell. Aphy closed the door, allowing Hermy to lock it with the key.

"STAND WHERE YOU ARE, PRISONERS!"

The Amazoness eight whirled around in alarm as a group of Roachmon stormed in, armed with clubs and stun guns.

"Ugh, more roaches," Poseidy gagged.

Sely stood her ground firmly. "For the Senshi's sake, we need to go through them!"

Aphy growled, balling up her fists. "I'll never forget this day! The next time I see another roach, I'll...!"

_**Swish!**_

_**Slash!**_

Suddenly, the Roachmon guards collapsed one by one following the sounds of sword slashes. The warrior girls looked across the room as they saw a large shadow advancing toward them. They steadily stood their ground, ready for whoever attacked the Roachmon. As the individual revealed himself, the Amazons lowered their guards and faced their savior.

Their savior turned out to be Elemental Hero Wildheart, a large muscular coffee-skinned man wearing nothing but a lower body garment hanging over his legs. His long black hair was tied into a long ponytail, which hung behind the back of his head. Around his neck, the warrior wore a necklace with animal teeth. Red tribal markings were visibly inscribed on the man's massive shoulders and pectorals. Sheathed behind his back was a large sword with the hilt visibly jutting.

"Wow, who's the hunk? I'll take him over that freak anyway!" Aphy's eyes lit up, nearly swooned by the muscular man's appearance. "Look at those pecs and washboard abs… ahhh!" She approached Wildheart like a love struck fangirl while gazing over his well sculpted body.

Ourany sighed. "Oh brother, Aphy. You're supposed to be an Amazon! You're not supposed to be drawn to men! Men are supposed to fear us!"

Zey stared at Wildheart, awestruck. "I don't know. He… he kinda looks like… that one sexy warrior I met in the hot springs at the Sphinxmon Hotel."

"C'mon, get serious, guys," Crony sighed. "Some of our sisters have strong, muscular bodies like this man does."

"Hello, I'm Aphy, an Amazon in love," Aphy said, nearly swooning near Wildheart's presence.

The muscular man approached the Amazoness eight, dropping their weapons from his arms.

"Our weapons!" Sely cried out as she scrambled over to snatch her sword.

Then, each warrior seized their weapons and stood up facing Wildheart.

Wearing a serious and sullen-like look, Wildheart nodded and turned away, walking off from the Amazoness eight.

"Wait!" Sely called out to the large man. "Thanks for saving us there and for bringing our weapons, but... who are you?"

Wildheart turned his head, glaring at the pig-tailed warrior girl. "Wildheart. I hail from the Dark City Realm. I'm here with comrades to investigate the activities, which we've feared have taken place recently. It is as we feared. There are Digimon and Duel Monster communities who are secretly Neo-Rajita supporters."

Upon hearing this, the Amazoness warriors were speechless at the prospect of their comrades siding with their enemy.

"Wait, it's starting to become clear now," said Ourany, who furrowed her brows. "Remember those ninjas who betrayed their friends and led us to that trap? They brought us here through that Dark Hole trap!"

Crony added. "That's right. Now, we've happened to stumble into one of their main quarters."

"But, how long has this alliance been going on?" Ary demanded an answer from Wildheart.

"I wish I could entail you further, but its best we leave here before we're found," Wildheart stated. "They no doubt have more guards combing through these corridors and my colleagues are awaiting me!"

"Wait! We have to get to the main area!" Sely called out as she stopped Wildheart. "Please, Wildheart!"

"What?" He asked, unaware of the Senshi's current dilemma. "What for? We should flee from here."

"We have friends held captive in the arena!" Zey pointed to the TV, which displayed the gladiators easily overwhelming the Senshi with their sheer numbers.

Aphy asserted. "We just can't leave them! They went through all lengths to free us from our prisons!"

"We're _not_ leaving until we've freed them," Sely boldly declared. "Wildheart, we need your help."

Facing the Amazoness eight, Wildheart took a deep breath and conceded. If there was anything he couldn't turn down, it was to assist ladies in need. And since he is a _Hero_-type, his reputation would be tarnished should he ever turn his back against the needy.

"Let's hurry then to the arena," Wildheart proclaimed. "My comrades might even be heading to that direction anyway."

"Thank you, Wildheart," Sely said, sheathing her sword. "Let's go, girls!"

"Right!"

With that, Wildheart and the Amazoness eight stormed out of the prison room. They hurried past through a long corridor and hid behind corners to keep themselves from being spotted. With Wildheart leading the way, the warrior girls were drawing closer toward the heart of the stadium. After passing through three empty corridors, they abruptly stopped as Snimon guards dropped in over them.

The warriors quickly drew out their weapons, prompting the Snimon guards to attack.

Then, from out of nowhere, a figure dropped in and landed a fierce kick to a Snimon. The Amazoness eight pivoted their views ahead as a cerulean-armored man, wearing scuba-like equipment landed behind them. They saw another Snimon collapse as a gold-and-blue armored faceless warrior hovered near them. As another Snimon fell, a woman wearing a red latex bodysuit and hair resembling a fan, coupled with a golden ornament atop of her head, landing near them. Another Snimon was sent sailing across the hall as a large, stone behemoth with a small red helmet advanced forward, each footstep he made shook the earth slightly. Finally, as another Snimon fell, a green-feathered man wearing silver chest armor and large green wings landed near Wildheart.

"Whoa, did you guys see all that?" Aphy exclaimed.

Sely smirked. "So, they're the Elemental Heroes. Just as our queens told us..."

"Wildheart, I thought we were fleeing from this place?" The green-feathered man inquired.

Wildheart nodded. "No, these young ladies behind me are asking us we help their friends being held captive in an arena match."

The gold-and-blue armored warrior pointed out. "I was wondering why the crowd was acting wilder than usual."

"I'll tell you why. The captives are the Sailor Senshi!" Zey called to the Heroes' attention.

The red bodysuit woman replied. "What? You mean the heroes from Earth?"

"Yes, and we free them! We need them to help us fight the Neo-Rajita!" Ary cried out.

Wildheart addressed to each of his colleagues. "Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Avian, please lend us your strength! If those warriors are killed out there, our chances of thwarting the Neo-Rajita will be for naught."

"They're essential for our future victory against the invaders," Sely pleaded as she walked up to the Elemental Heroes. "As representative of Ladies Athenamon and Swordswoman, we issue a rescue mission to save the Sailor Senshi at once!"

The Elemental Heroes conversed amongst themselves before turning toward Wildheart and the Amazoness eight.

"Take us there," Avian said.

Sely initially responded, drawing out her sword. "Actually, take us to where the hosts of this event are located!"

xxxxx

_**Underground Games Arena/1:05 PM**_

Back outside the stadium, the masses cheered madly as the gladiators stood tall. The Ninja Senshi were left laying and battered after a long, dragged out beatdown. Ninja Moon, being the last one standing, faced her opposition and readily clenched her tiara disc. Ninja Mars slowly lifted her head as her eyes started to glow.

"_**KILL! KILL! KILL!**_"

Ignoring the thunderous roars declaring for her head, Ninja Moon focused on the advancing gladiators. She readily held her disc and prepared to throw it until...

_**Shick!**_

A shuriken pierced into the small of Ninja Moon's back. The Ninja Senshi watched in horror as they watched their leader collapse with a shuriken stuck in her back. Ninja Jupiter looked up as she spotted Ninja Commander Ikusa, White Ninja, Vengeful Shinobi, and Kunoichi standing atop of four columns. The ninja four jumped off the columns and landed near Ninja Moon's fallen side.

"_**SAILOR MOON!**_" Ninja Mars screamed out. Standing up, she threw her head up while her gleaming eyes flashed. Hot pillars of cosmic flames streamed out of her body, engulfing her completely. Her suppression collar immediately shattered as Ninja Mars turned into Houou Mars. Shifting an infuriated gaze toward the ninjas and the gladiators, Houou Mars advanced toward them. "That's the last mistake you make, you bastards."

"No, Sailor Mars!" Ninja Venus cried out.

Ninja Mercury shouted. "Don't Sailor Mars! Suppress your rage! That's exactly what Yami Houou would want!"

"Damn! I bet they weren't counting on this!" Ninja Uranus said.

Ninja Saturn frowned as she quickly raced up behind Mars. "Wait! Mars, I know you can sense Usagi's life force! She's not dead!"

As she stopped, Houou Mars turned toward Ninja Moon and felt her friend's life energy. "Yo...You're right. I can feel it." Casting her view off Moon, she focused her intent on the ninjas and gladiators. "But, _they_ aren't getting off easy!" With that, she put both hands out in front as a cosmic ball of fire materialized inside her palms.

"Mars... stop..." Moon murmured. "Don't... kill...them..."

As Moon's words reached her, Mars closed her eyes and fired a blast at the ninjas first.

"MOVE!" Ikusa roared as he and his cohorts scattered.

The ball of cosmic fire exploded as shockwaves spread across the arena. The immediate shockwave knocked back every ninja and gladiator on the battle arena, sending them sailing into the audiences. Silence quickly took effect as all eyes were on Houou Mars, who stood with a shining red aura.

"WH-WH-WHAT WAS THAT?" Witty Phantom stammered in shock. "SHE JUST BLEW ALL OUR WARRIORS AWAY IN ONE SHOT?"

Phantom's mysterious female cohort observed Houou Mars, sensing the ambiguous cosmic source emanating from her. _Incredible, that one Senshi was able to destroy the suppression collar with a strange source of energy! Now, we weren't informed about this. _Suddenly, her eyes widened once the cosmic flames around Houou Mars shaped itself into a phoenix. "CAN IT BE?" She stood up, kicking her chair aside. "It's the human with the phoenix!"

"Come again?" Phantom blinked.

"It's the same human who wielded that phoenix that nearly destroyed our world and the human's world!"

"You... you don't mean... we were holding captive _that_ human? Lord Gamera didn't even inform us about her!"

"Our warriors were going on blind unaware of whom they'd be facing. We must flee and have everyone evacuate for their sakes!"

Witty Phantom nodded. "Yes, as they say, _let's split!_"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Sely's voice shouted from behind the duo.

As the villainous duo whirled around, they spotted Wildheart and the Amazoness eight armed with their weapons.

"And THEY escaped?" Phantom panicked.

"Humph, you managed to slip out?" The mysterious woman sighed deeply. "Wildheart, I take it you and your Elemental Heroes are behind this?"

"What of it? You turned your back on your own clan and sided with the invaders!" Wildheart hastily denounced at this alleged 'traitor.' "Unmask yourself, Amazoness Queen!"

As the name _Amazoness Queen_ was revealed to them, the warrior girls gasped in unison. They turned and faced the mysterious woman, who ripped off her hood and cloak. With her disguise gone, a tall, dark brown-skinned middle-aged woman garbed in the typical Amazonian, revealing attire. She wore animal skin article of clothing covering her chest, which doubled as armor and as a bra. A row of spikes curved upward out of the sections covering her breasts. She wore a low-cut skirt that reached several inches below her hips. She wore blue arm bracelets around her biceps and beige wrist bands. Hanging from her neck was a necklace with teeth coupled with a blue neck bracelet adorning her neckline. Covering her knees and shins were blue armored shin guards with black leather straps tying down more armor to her shins. Her lower legs were mostly wrapped in bandages, save for the toes, where her red toenails were exposed. The entire right side of her body was embroidered with tribal tattoos. Wearing long blue hair, the Amazoness wore a black eyepatch over her right eye and embellished on the patch was a skull's face. Drawing out a large scimitar, Amazoness Queen readily faced down her enemies.

"Amazoness Queen?" Ary cried out. "You mean...?"

"From what our queens tell us, Queen once vied for position as _the_ Queen of Lady Swordswoman's tribe long ago," Hermy explained, referencing the manuscripts she's read from her queens' records. "When she couldn't win and had a falling out with Lady Paladin, Queen left with her followers and built their own separate tribe. Since then, they became rivals to our people and now she's undoubtedly sided with the Neo-Rajita!"

Phantom alternated between Queen and the warriors. "Is this true?"

"Yes, and I have no regrets joining a better cause," Queen solemnly declared. "I will see to it the Neo-Rajita lead this world to a better tomorrow! With the generals' help, I can finally vanquish my former sisters and take their places as the one true queen!"

Sely scowled as she drew her sword. "Not until you go through us!"

Wildheart roared as he led the charge against Queen. Witty Phantom quickly bailed and jumped behind a chair, watching the violence ensue. As Wildheart and Queen traded sword clashes, the Queen pulled a whip from out of her right hip and ensnared Wildheart's right wrist. She tugged forward, luring Wildheart forward as she landed a kick to his stomach. He sent Wildheart sailing into a wall.

"NO!" Sely cried out as she lunged at Queen and swung her sword down, which Queen easily countered. Gritting her teeth, the young warrior watched as Queen easily overpowered and kicked her back. "Ugh!"

"Your skills are not polished enough, young one!" Queen roared as she charged and elbowed Sely, pushing her toward the balcony.

"SELY!" The Amazoness girls cried out in unison as they attacked Queen at once.

Queen easily countered and evaded their attacks. "Please! You still have a lot to learn to ever stand on even round with me! My sisters didn't teach all you are required to know about combat!" She quickly backhanded, kicked, and punched each warrior girl back. In the end, she stood tall over the defeated warriors. Shifting her attention forward, she caught Sely leaning against the balcony. A devilish smirk curled over Queen's face. "You're all alone, child. What now?"

Picking herself up, Sely gritted her teeth and picked up her sword.

Wasting no time with the young warrior, Queen hastily charged forward like a bull and pointed her scimitar forward, going for the killing blow on Sely.

Sely gripped her sword, readily preparing to meet her fate.

"MOVE!"

Wildheart charged right in and threw himself in front of Sely.

"No, Wildheart!"

"_**COME AT ME, YOU TRAITOR!**_" Wildheart dared Queen to charge in.

Suddenly, as Queen came within reach of Wildheart, the muscular man grabbed Queen's scimitar. Then, he seized her and threw each other off the balcony. Sely cried out as she leaned over and reached out for Wildheart, who was hanging on with Queen seizing the man's ankle.

"Go! You must save your friends, girl!" Wildheart bellowed.

Sely shouted. "No! Your friends... they'll be worried about you!"

"Forget about me! Sometimes... great sacrifices are essential in times of conflict..."

Loosening his own fingers from Sely's grip, Wildheart let himself fall freely. As he fell, he threw his own sword to Sely, who caught it.

"_**TAKE MY SWORD, GIRL! IT'S YOURS!**_"

"WILDHEART!" Sely screamed as she watched Queen pierce her scimitar through Wildheart's torso. "NOOO!"

Queen managed to land atop of a row of stairs and cushioned her landing. Wildheart's body fell beside her with a gaping hole in his torso. Taking a few deep breaths, Queen turned away and fled, searching for her tribe members.

Shedding tears, Sely held the man's sword and her own together. She sank to her knees as her friends scurried over to her.

"He... he's gone," Sely muttered. "And he left me his sword."

"He sacrificed himself for our sake, Sely," Zey replied.

Ary nodded, folding an arm around her crying sister. "He gave you his sword as a remainder and to allow you to fight that traitor."

"Sely, we have to save our friends! Let's hurry!" Aphy cried out.

Wiping away her tears, Sely stood up and looked down to see Wildheart's body laying. She firmed her resolve for her sake and Wildheart's.

"Let's go, guys! The Senshi need us!"

"Lead us on, future queen!" The girls cried in unison.

"Guys! Look what I found!" Ourany said as she pointed to the barrier containing the Henshin Daggers.

"That's their daggers, which grants them their powers," said Hermy.

Sely nodded. "Then, let's grant them back to their rightful owners."

xxxxx

Houou Mars repelled another HellKnightmon fleet back with a shock wave. As Ikusa tried running away, the Houou-powered female teleported from her position and reappeared in front of the treacherous ninja. Cowering back in fear, Ikusa begged off.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I-I was only following orders!"

Houou Mars frowned, casting a cold gaze over Ikusa. "You're no worth my time." With that, she vanished and reappeared next to the Ninja Senshi. She heatedly pointed at the ninja's direction, shooting him a hateful glare. "I don't ever want to see your cowardly face again. Do I make myself clear?"

Shaking his head nervously, Ikusa fled and scurried off through the fleeting crowds.

"Mars, thanks..." Ninja Jupiter offered.

Ninja Moon placed a hand over Houou Mars's back. "Hey, it's ok. We're all fine."

"But, without our Henshin Daggers..."

"_**HEY, GUYS!**_"

Upon hearing the cries of their Amazoness friends, the Senshi spun around and watched the Amazoness girls running down with their Henshin Daggers.

"All right! You've secured our items!" Ninja Venus said. "Thanks, guys!"

Ninja Neptune added with a smile. "Well, looks like we'll be out of here in no time."

Throwing the Henshin Daggers to the Senshi, the Ninja Senshi jumped up and caught their daggers. Houou Mars grabbed hers and pressed it close against her chest, invoking the mystical energies emanating from her item. Suddenly, Moon cleared her throat, drawing Mars' attention away from her dagger.

"Um, Mars? Mind breaking these devices off our necks?" Ninja Venus asked, pointing to their neck collars.

Houou Mars smirked as she pointed at her friends, utilizing the Houou's power to pull the collars off their necks.

"Hurry guys! The arena guards are coming this way!" Hermy cried out, turning as she noticed HellKnightmon, Cockroach Warriors, and Battle Oxen storming through the gates.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Bubbleman, Clayman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Avian made a drop on the grunts. Bubbleman repelled a few Cockroach Warriors with bubble shots. Sparkman forged spheres of electricity, hurling them at the Battle Oxen, which knocked them back. Burstinatrix gathered rings of fire and blasted a few Cockroach Warriors back. Clayman charged through a few HellKnightmon, pulverizing them with punishing blows and strong punches. Avian revolved his whole body, spinning around rapidly and knocked back Cockroach Warriors, Battle Oxen, and HellKnightmon.

The Elemental Heroes cleared the path for the Senshi and the Amazoness eight.

"You're good to go!" Avian called out.

"Wow, they're so cool!" An astonished Ninja Moon gazed in awe at the Heroes.

Ninja Jupiter called to the leader's attention. "They're great and all, but we need to get out of here!"

"This detour really delayed our trip to the Neo-Rajita base," proclaimed Ninja Saturn.

"She's right, guys! That's where we need to be!" Houou Mars declared as she and the others raised their Henshin Daggers.

Ninja Moon openly shouted. "_**SLEIPNIR, WE CALL ON YOU AND OUR STEEDS!**_"

As the Amazoness eight gathered near the Senshi, the Elemental Heroes quickly repelled the incoming Rajita supporters with their attacks.

"Hey, where's Wildheart?" Avian called to the Amazoness eight. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

Upon hearing Avian's immediate inquiry, Sely dropped her arm and looked down sadly. Avian noticed Wildheart's sword sheathed behind Sely's behind, quickly coming to the realization of Wildheart's fate.

"I see. Then, he entrusted you with his sword to continue the battle for him. Young girl, carry his honor and fight with all your heart!" Avian roared, turning around as he tackled and punched down a Cockroach Warrior. "He has entrusted you to continue the battle in his place! Go, you and your friends have an important mission ahead of you!"

Nodding, Sely firmed her resolve. "We're ready, Sailor Moon!"

"Here we go!" Ninja Moon declared, lifting her Henshin Dagger overhead. "_**Moon...**_"

"_**Mercury...**_"

"_**Mars...**_"

"_**Jupiter...**_"

"_**Venus...**_"

"_**Uranus...**_"

"_**Neptune...**_"

"_**Saturn...**_"

"_**DAI-VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

_**Whoosh!**_

All eight Sailor Senshi transformed right off the bat and became Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. Sleipnir appeared by Moon's side.

"You've summoned me, Princess Serenity," Sleipnir promptly stated.

Valkyrie Moon nodded. "I want you and the others to grant our friends here a ride since they can't fly."

"As you wish."

After Sleipnir, the Senshi's animals appeared before their riders one by one.

Sleipnir approached Sely, offering a place to ride on his back. The Amazoness wasted no time and climbed aboard the majestic horse's back.

Hermy climbed on Kairyu's back. Ary jumped onto Garuda's back. Zey hopped aboard Bacchus. Aphy scurried over to Cupid and jumped on her. Ourany got on Gryphon. Poseidy climbed on Hippocampus. Crony swiftly got on Thanatos.

Sely watched in awe at the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. "Guys, are you seeing this? Is it just me or am I getting some sense of deja-vu... like we've seen something like this before? Well?"

Ary quickly asserted. "Come to think of it, you're right. I don't know where, but... I feel we might've seen or experienced this phenomenon before."

"Whether we can remember anything or not, doesn't matter," Hermy said. "They're the ones who'll save the day."

"We're all ready," Valkyrie Venus said.

"Good! We're off to the Neo-Rajita headquarters!" Valkyrie Mercury declared.

Suddenly, a fleet of Battle Oxen charged toward the Senshi, armed with their battle axes.

"Allow me," Valkyrie Jupiter scoffed as she raised Mjolnir. "_**Mjolnir Strike!**_" She roared as a bolt of lightning struck Thor's hammer. And like the might Thor, she swung the legendary hammer, channeling and sending bursts of lightning at the Battle Oxen. Repelled by the devastating lightning, the Battle Oxen were deleted in an instant. "Man, I can really get used to this!"

A HellKnightmon stormed toward Valkyrie Venus. The blonde-haired warrior threw a chain at the towering armored knight, blasting him with a barrage of spear-like projectiles. "_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" She followed it up as she glided faster than HellKnightmon could follow, weaving and wrapping the chains around the behemoth's body. With one pull, her chains cut through HellKnightmon's armored hide, ripping it into armored shreds. "_**Chain Entanglement!**_" She swiftly landed over the warrior's remains and watched them fade into data fragments.

As two Cockroach Warriors charged in at Valkyrie Mercury, the water/ice manipulator opened her hands and summoned pillars of water at their direction. "_**Water Drainage!**_" After washing the disgusting insects, she watched as the insect warriors slumped while the water began draining their energy. "Final step initiated..._** Blood Water Manipulation!**_" Closing her hands tightly, she used the water she mixed with their blood to control the Cockroach Warriors like puppets. "You've done all the work for me." With that, she turned, giving them no chance to repent for their merciless actions. All she could hear were the blood-curdling cries of the knights skewering each other. Their cries fell on deaf ears. "Such a shame. You chose to fight against us."

Crossing her arms in front, Valkyrie Neptune forged a pair of water pillars, both of which converged. She manipulated the direction of the water pillars, shaping them into large sea horses. She pointed toward a fleet of Queen's Knight. "_**Hippocampus Waves!**_" Her sea horses glided down and plunged through the Queen's Knight fleet, completely overwhelming them.

Valkyrie Saturn glided around, faster than hypersonic speed, and smashed her Silence Glaive into a HellKnightmon. She cleaved through the behemoth with ease, causing him to explode. All the enemies the Senshi and the Heroes slain had their souls absorbed into Saturn's weapon. She collected the souls and summoned back the slain warriors. "_**Arise, Einherjar and sweep through the enemy forces!**_" She roared out a command, sending the undead warriors to fight their own comrades. She quickly flew over to her fellow Senshi, watching everyone else clearing the path for them.

Valkyrie Uranus spun herself into a tornado, slamming through a HellKnightmon. "_**Tempest Twister!**_" The powerful brute force from her attack tore through the HellKnightmon, turning them into scrap metal.

Valkyrie Mars hovered over a fleet of Cockroach Warriors, swinging her fire-imbued sword. "_**Houou Blade!**_" The Valkyrie dove through the insect warriors, faster than hypersonic speed, and cut through them, engulfing them completely in flames. She blitzed through another fleet, casting fire and burning them into charred remains. She turned, casting a cold gaze over the warrior's remains. "That's for luring us into your trap and involving us in a sick game for your own amusement. Repent for your sins."

"_**Moon Holy X-Slash!**_" Valkyrie Moon shouted a battle cry, blitzing through a fleet of Battle Oxen. She easily evaded their attacks, cutting through them with rapid sword strikes. Removing the hilt from the battle of her sword, a red heart gem was reveled. She raised the sword up and invoked the holy energies from her weapon. "_**Moon Holy Asgardian Wave!**_" Her dagger's heart gem unleashed a wave of holy energy, which encompassed the whole arena. it washed over every corner of the arena, completely vaporizing every enemy coming after them. Closing the hilt of her sword, she sheathed her weapon and called out to her team. "Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, we're leaving!"

"Right!"

"Yeah, even though nothing's jogging any memories, seeing them in action feels so familiar," Sely murmured, glancing over her shoulder to notice her colleagues watching in awe. "You guys must be awestruck as I am, too. Why am I not remembering anything akin to what Sailor Moon and the others can do?"

Having observed the Dai-Valkyrie's demonstration of their powers, the Elemental Heroes watched in utter astonishment. Avian watched the Dai-Valkyrie ascending toward the ceiling.

"Did you see that, my friends? What incredible power these women wield!" Avian exclaimed.

Bubbleman nodded. "I think I like our chances of running these invaders from our world."

Clayman concurred. "They've easily and quickly wiped out our enemies in an instant!"

Burstinatrix added, putting her hands against her hips. "I'm just glad they're on our side."

"So, it's true what Alphamon and the others said," Sparkman stated. "But, I can't believe the rumors of there being Digimon and Duel Monsters rallying in support of the Rajita!"

Avian lowered his head, sighing deeply in sorrow. "Our gravest nightmare has indeed been realized. And Wildheart, he nobly gave his own life to ensure the Senshi and their companions flee. We'll never forget you, Wildheart, my friend."

"Heroes!" Sely called to the warriors. "Where will you go?"

"We'll be fleeing from here and heading to the Dra-Warrior base to inform them about what we've discovered!" Avian bellowed. "You girls have a crucial mission ahead of you! Good luck! We will defeat the Neo-Rajita in the name of Wildheart's noble sacrifice!"

Nodding, Sely wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes, we will."

As the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi channeled their armor's energies, they blasted through the ceiling and ripped a massive hole, leading them back to the surface. They surveyed the area as they sensed an amassed collection of Rajita energy ahead of them.

"They're about 1000 kilometers from where we are," Valkyrie Mercury said.

Valkyrie Uranus frowned. "With our new forms, we can get there in no time."

"No use in hiding since I bet their leader knows we're coming," Valkyrie Jupiter replied.

Valkyrie Mars nodded. "Sailor Moon, let's not waste any more time. They could only sidetrack us for long."

"Right," Valkyrie Moon said, focusing her attention on the Amazoness eight and the steeds. "Sleipnir, you and the others keep us with us. You girls better hang on. Ok?" She winked as she turned and hovered next to her fellow Senshi. "Here we come, Neo-Rajita! Gamera, get ready!"

As the Senshi's bodies glowed, they vanished from their positions and jetted across as streaks of multi-colored light. The steeds followed in pursuit as the Amazoness riders hung on for dear life! In little time, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and their cohorts would arrive at the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range, the site where the Neo-Rajita headquarters would be located underground.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond Valley of Dead/Near Lost Civilizations/1:20 PM**_

Further exploring through the Valley of the dead, the Spirit Detectives, now joined by Toguro, passed through a bridge connecting two continents together. The group was drawing closer to what many have described as being lost civilizations. Lost over hundreds, perhaps even a few millennia, of years, these once advanced civilizations were founded and built by Meikai races that were 'way head of time' and developed technologies far exceeding those of the Makai's races.

As the Detectives explored through the ghost cities, they were astounded at what was left. Towering structures and housing facilities were left unoccupied. Though, nature itself was reclaiming a lot of territory with demon trees growing and Meikai animals repopulating the areas. Just the mere sight of the lost civilization sent omnious vibes to the group, especially Kuwabara, who was quivering as if he caught the chills.

"This really is astounding," Kurama surveyed the ghost city encompassing them. "To think this was once populated with Meikai civilians."

"All lost hundreds of years ago," Toguro stated.

Kneeling down, Mizuno picked up a piece of what resembled pottery. "And I take it this was the work of the Demon Priests?"

"I would infer to say yes," Hiei added, scanning the vicinity meticulously. "This wasn't the cause of a natural disaster. This city was ravaged by an invasion."

"How terrible," Maya furrowed her brows. "And these people didn't even stand a chance?"

"The Demon Priests demand sacrifices from local cities and acknowledgement of their authority," Toguro explained. "It is said if one doesn't show any loyalty, the Demon Priests will send their Demon Knights to vanquish that dissenter's entire family. If a city revolts, the entire population is wiped out."

Crushing a rock in his hand, Yusuke became enraged. "So, they love spreading fear and impose it on these people?"

"The Demon Priests are feared and respected throughout this realm," Rio said with sadness. "For millennia, they've controlled the masses through deception and fear. Nowadays, you rare hear of any civilized vicinity attempting any revolutionary charge against the Priests. They live in fear to keep themselves safe."

"Man, just how life can you get?" snapped Kuwabara. "The Priests are just a bunch of cowards! They aren't even man enough to come out and face us!"

"With the power they wield, they won't need to," the Demon Stone wielder asserted. "They have their Demon Knights, including my brother as one of their lead warriors. It won't be long until they find us."

"Whenever they'll come, we'll be ready," Touya proclaimed.

Chuu spat. "Got that right! Those Priests, or whatever, want to push other people around. Well, I say, we're not going to roll over and kiss their butts!"

"You said you, Chuu," Rinku added.

"In any case, don't forget, Mukuro, Yomi, and the others will be coming here soon," Kurama informed everyone.

Brimstone replied. "Yes, but how long will it take them to find us?"

"Don't you worry. They'll find us," Yusuke said. "They're used to traveling across vast lands."

"But, they're not well adapted to handling the extreme conditions the Meikai may impose," Toguro stated. "It took me a while for me to adjust."

"They're quick learners. I'm sure they'll manage just fine," Raizen's descendant stated, discreetly monitoring the unfamiliar, ghost territory. "We haven't run into any spirits since we left the Valley of the Dead. Hey, Rio, what else can you tell us about Meikai?"

"Well, besides having a larger encompassing universe, the lands are more hostile and there are isolated villages scattered across the continents. You see we've entered the Gandae continent and that bridge we crossed as the link to the last continent we left, which was Bafalle. There are five continents. Bridges and land masses jointly connect all but two. The other two are island continents."

"Where is the location of the Priests' palace?" inquired Kurama.

"In the central capital of the Meikai, it's located at the heart of where the three continents, Bafalle, Gandae, and Severe, are located. The name of the capital is Sheol. There the Priests reside in their fortress, consisting of an army of possibly millions. We need to be discreet if we approach the capital."

"Well, that pretty much sucks for our side," Shishiwakamaru snidely remarked. "We do have a couple of foolhardy hotheads who are inclined to punch through way through those armies." He shot a glare toward Yusuke and Chuu.

"What are ya looking at us for?" Chuu and Yusuke roared in unison.

Hiei sighed. "Yes, and that's a problem."

"Listen, guys, we just need to plan carefully that's all," Rio tried to play the voice of reason.

Suddenly, everyone turned as they spotted something move across the empty city. They sensed a presence near them and stood, fully alarmed. Yusuke was the first to pick on this specific presence and turned, noticing a shadow flickering from view.

"LOOK!" Yusuke pointed up. "I just saw it!"

"Likewise," Hiei snorted, drawing out his sword. "Whoever this is, his speed is impressive."

"Yes, I've barely able to follow it with my own eyes," Kurama said as he discreetly glanced around. "Now, this individual just masked their presence."

"Meikai natives are very well adjusted to concealing their Youki," Toguro clarified as he and the others readily stood their ground. "I've my share of trouble with these natives."

"HEADS UP!" Mizuno cried out as a streak of brown light jetted across and zipped around them.

_Shoom!_

As they tried following the streak of light, they were left dazed. Only Yusuke and Hiei have had any chance of following the individual's rapid speed blitzes. Kuwabara turned as he spotted a figure behind him.

"Look!" Kuwabara roared as he turned and... pointed to nothing but dust kicked in his face. "Ack!" He heavily coughed as dust got into his eyes and mouth.

"This speed is nothing short, but impressive!" Suzuka cried out.

Chuu growled, balling up his fists. "C'mon, out and fight, ya bugger!"

Rinku frantically looked around. "Gah! He could be anywhere!"

"No, I just saw a shadow behind Kuwabara just a second ago!" Maya vehemently cried as her eyes glowed yellow, utilizing her keen Rajita senses to follow the moving figure. "Right there behind that stone wall!"

Following the direction Maya alluded to, Hiei turned as he zipped forward, cleaved through a large stone monument. His attack managed to draw out the figure zipping across the air and vanishing without a trace. Yusuke sprang up as he threw a Youki-imbued fist through the air, hitting something solid while in mid-air. To his surprise, he saw a hand grabbing his fist. Taken aback, Yusuke yanked his fist back and watched whoever caught his punch slip into an abandoned building.

"After him, guys!" Yusuke shouted as he and Hiei led the charge against the mysterious individual.

Once everyone entered the abandoned building, they scanned around and probed the individual's presence. Once again, he 'masked' his Youki and kept out of sight.

"Sheesh, I didn't peg there'd be anyone faster than us!" An awestruck Jin gaped in shock. "Can any of you sense that fella?"

"Sorry, but he's slipped out of my radar," added Touya.

"Whoever you are, come on out!" Yusuke abruptly shouted, hearing his own voice echoing across the empty facility.

Hiei snorted. "Whoever this is, he's mastered the ability of masking his Youki and can outpace us. Even I've had trouble following this one."

Kuwabara gawked. "Wow, even this guy has you freaked out, Hiei?"

Kurama added. "Keep in mind, we're in the Meikai. For every fast-paced warrior like Hiei, there will always be someone better in this realm."

"Yeah, but I was able to slightly make out who it was," Yusuke stated. "Guys, not only this he have insane speed, but his Youki... matched my own."

"Come again?" Chuu blinked.

"Heh, whoever this guy is, I want him to show himself," the half-demon wore a proud smile. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the ambigious warrior to come out front and reveal himself. "Hey, I know you can hear me! Whoever you are, we just want to know if you're not planning to come down on us and try kicking our butts! We've come a long way from the Makai to face down those Demon Priests! I don't know if you're with those Demon Knight jerks, but why don't we stop this game of hide and seek? Well, it's your choice, but I'm not giving you any other options!" With that, he pointed his index finger up, channeling Youki through it. "This is your last chance. Come out and we talk about this like good gentlemen... OR NOT! _**Demon G-**_"

_**Swish!**_

The ambiguous figure swiftly landed in front of Yusuke, out of nowhere. He held his own hand extended out in front of Yusuke's, forging a small Youkai ball, containing a destructive force behind it. To everyone's surprise, the 'he' who attacked him was a young woman, resembling one in her late-20s. She wore a normal flesh complexion. Her silver hair covered her head with long strands hanging down her sides coupled with a long, braided ponytail. Her face resembled a human's, but had distinctive red scratch-like designs embellished on her cheeks. What resembled a pair of dog's ears protruded out of the woman's head as they twitched around. In addition, a long, silver fluffy tail twitched around her posterior area. Her alluring, golden eyes pierced a cold and fiery gaze into Yusuke's own. Her wardrobe consisted of a small purple-and-black bodysuit covering her upper body from slightly above her midriff to a few inches below her waistline, coupled with a yellow piece of cloth tied to her waist and hanging on her left hip. Her purple, fingerless gloves almost matched those of her bodysuit's color. As her left shoulder as covered in bandages, she wore a silver shoulder guard covering her right side. Adorning her neck resembled a collar with a green gem embedded on it. Her leg and footwear consisted of purple knee guards, strap-on lace armor covering her shins, which connected to her purple high-heeled footwear.

The mysterious dog-like woman and Yusuke lowered their guards. Yusuke dropped his finger while the young woman jumped back, growling and displaying her fangs in alarm.

"Whoa! She... she almost looks like my Sheila!" Chuu bellowed, referencing the cat girl announcer he became acquainted with.

Rinku groaned. "Yeah, try and use your charms on this one. I dare you."

"So, she's the one attacking us?" Kuwabara yelled. "Man, get away from her! She might be one of the Priests' spies!"

The woman shot a furious gaze at Kuwabara's direction, causing him to flinch away in terror.

"No, she's not with the Priests," Toguro confirmed.

Noticing Toguro within the group, the dog-eared woman's feral eyes turned to normal. She stood up, facing the Spirit Detectives.

"If she's not with the Priests, then who is she?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama added. "It's possible we've entered a part of her territory."

"But, we clearly saw no living residents in this vicinity," Maya pointed out.

"Hey, what was some killer speed you've got there," Yusuke openly addressed to the woman. "You have some pretty awesome reflexes." He slowed his pace as the woman furrowed her brows toward his advancement. "Listen, we're not with the Priests."

"You know if it weren't for the ears and the tail, I'd say she's beautiful," Mizuno remarked. "But, I shouldn't be one to talk. I'm half-dragon."

Brimstone gazed at the woman, measuring the powerful aura emanating around her. "Be careful, Yusuke. The aura she's exuding..."

"Yeah, she's definitely no slouch in Youki power," the confident half-demon smirked. "Judging by her Youki, it's at the same level as mine."

"You're kidding?" Kuwabara blurted out.

"Eh? Same level as yours, Yusuke?" Suzuka freaked out.

"That explains why she was able to catch my punch," he said. "Right?"

The dog-eared woman blinked as Yusuke smiled toward her. "...You..."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi."

"You smell of demon, but you were once human."

"Yeah, well, it's complicated, you see..."

"Descendant of Raizen?"

"I see my name has reached throughout this place."

The woman walked up to Yusuke, sniffing around him and picking up his scent. Yusuke awkwardly stood still, suppressing the urge to push her away whilst not attempting to provoke her. She pulled herself away from Yusuke as her nose twitched.

Speaking in a deeper, mature tone, the woman addressed to Yusuke. "My name is Yasha. Yusuke, eh? Well, I smell not only a demon's scent, but a human's. That makes you a hybrid."

"Yeah? What of it?" He asked.

"Just like... never mind, I thought all of you were intrudes sent here by that bastard Long."

"Long?" Jin said.

Kurama initially responded. "That's the name of one of the Priests."

"And the most ruthless one," Yasha growled just hearing the vile Priest's name. "He's brought nothing but misfortune to these lands. He's even viler than his two colleagues and stops at nothing to send his men after me."

Toguro interjected as he approached Yasha. "Greetings, Yasha."

"Toguro, you know these people?"

"Very much so. I've come to lead them through a safer route toward Sheol."

"Heh, good luck with that," Yasha stifled a small chuckle. "As strong as some of you are, you won't survive out there in the most hostile lands. The Priests have already sent their Demon Knights to hunt you down. You won't be able to hide from them. Not as long as you haven't mastered the ability to mask your presence." She backed away, piercing a wary gaze at the whole group. "But, most of all..." Her eyes turned feral as she pivoted her view on Rio. "...I sense that terrible power of the Demon Stone in that boy! He resembles that bastard Kyo!" As she charged forward, she went for straight for Rio... until Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara barricaded her path. She stopped, screaming in rage. "_**WHY DO YOU PROTECT HIM!**_"

"Back off. He's with us," Yusuke rebuked as his eyes glowed.

Standing her ground, Yasha narrowed her glowing golden eyes. "You're making a mistake, Yusuke. He will destroy you all as long as that damn Demon Stone is embedded in him."

"Kyo is my older twin brother," Rio addressed to Yasha. "Please, hear what I have to say. I didn't come here to bring you and your people. I came here to confront Kyo and stop him. You can choose to believe me or not, but I know I what I'm here to do."

The tension between the two sides slowly began to subside. Yasha took in a few deep breaths and backed away.

"Seems she's calming down," Mizuno said. "I hope for good."

Chuu gulped, slightly intimidated by Yasha's feral nature. "...yikes. She's scarier than Sheila."

"You just figured that one out, Chuu?" Rinku scoffed.

"My thousand pardons. I'm sorry for the hostility, but lately my sisters and I have had to defend our territories from many outlanders," Yasha stated promptly. "The Priests have sent their Demon Knights to scour near our lands and we've had to monitor their actions. Tensions are at their highest. We can't afford to trust anyone who steps into our lands, but seeing that Toguro is with... I believe your intentions are good."

Kurama interjected. "Pardon me for inquiring, but you said sisters?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of a village of 45 of our clan," Yasha replied. "We're a village of _hanyous_."

"That makes you half-demons?" asked Maya.

"Yes, all of us especially myself had human mothers."

"And your fathers must've been both demons?" Kuwabara inquired.

"Well, you see... that's complicated. I'll clarify when I take you to my village, but be warned... don't take it personal if any of them express any distrust towards any of you, especially _you_," Yasha turned her eye to Rio. "You said Kyo is your brother? Your name?"

"Rio Kuroshishi."

"And the rest of you?" The half-demon woman pivoted her eyes toward the others.

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Kurama."

"Hiei."

"I'm Mizuno."

"Brimstone."

"Hello, I'm Maya Kitajima."

"The name's Chuu."

"I'm Rinku."

"Jin the Wind Master! Nice to meet ya!"

"Shishiwakamaru."

"Touya."

"You may refer to me as the _Beautiful _Suzuka."

Yasha stared at Suzuka in befuddlement. "What's so _beautiful_ about you?"

As if he were blasted by a shotgun, the _Beautiful_ Suzuka gaped in shock and grabbed his chest, howling over dramatically. Jin, Rinku, and Chuu snickered to themselves at Suzuka's expense.

"So... cold... that... really... hurts!" Suzuka stammered.

Yusuke scoffed. "Ok, kids. Ease down."

Yasha folded her arms, chuckling. "You have some interesting friends, Yusuke Urameshi. Looking at them, all but one is a non-human."

"Yeah, I'm the only one stuck with a buncha freaks," Kuwabara spoke up.

Maya leaned over, whispering to Kuwabara. "Watch who you're calling a freak."

"Oh, right. I didn't mean to call you a freak! Honestly!"

"Yasha," Toguro addressed to the half-demon woman. "If you could lead us to your village..."

"Yes. Now, I'm warning you to stay close. The route to my village can be a bit treacherous."

"Lead on. We'll keep up," Rio said.

Hiei walked up to Yusuke, whispering to him. "Can we trust her?"

"Don't see why not?" Yusuke shrugged. "This place is pretty much her home. She's taking us to her village and we just might get some help."

"Let's hope you're right, Urameshi," Kuwabara sighed.

"We're ready, Yasha," Raizen's half-breed descendant beckoned a wave to her.

Nodding, Yasha casted one last glance to Rio before turning her back to them. "Follow me."

_Shoom._

Yasha vanished from sight.

Then, all the demons, Digimon hybrids, and the half-Rajita sprinted ahead, following Yasha's lead. Kuwabara looked around, frantically yelling out to his friends.

"_**HEY! WAIT!**_"

Suddenly, Mizuno flickered right in front of Kuwabara and grabbed his hand.

"Hang on tight, Kuwabara."

"Thanks, Mizuno."

The Sirendramon humanoid winked playfully. "Sure." With that, she grabbed Kuwabara and vanished from sight along with him.

As the group was long gone from the vicinity, a black figure materialized on a wall. The figure was the black slime-bodied Demon Knight Kanzo, who managed to suppress his Youki completely to prevent himself from being caught.

A curious look etched on the disgusting creature's face as a long tongue hung down while a small chortle escaped his mouth. "Heh, so they made it this far. What an interesting development this turned out to be. _We _better let the others know about this." He muttered, speaking to himself and the black slime-like symbiotic suit he was wearing.

In a flash, he vanished from the spot and headed off to report to the other Demon Knights.

xxxxx

"They've just met with Yasha?" Kyo exclaimed upon hearing Kanzo, who arrived at the Demon Knight's current camp position. Kanzo stood facing him, smiling devilishly as he flickered his long tongue out. "Interesting. Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts not only met with Toguro, but Yasha, too?"

Selipa quickly added, listening to their exchange. "She's Lady Tsukiyomi's first daughter."

"Correct and her power is nothing to scoff at," the Demon Stone wielder replied, pivoting his head whilst facing Selipa. "You'd probably have trouble fighting her one-on-one. Avoid fighting her should we ever confront the group. If Yusuke, my brother, and their cohorts gain support from Yasha's village, we'll have more problems on our hands. But, on the other hand, I'm not too worried."

"Why is that?" Selipa inquired.

A befuddled Kanzo tilted his head. "Yes, why?"

Stifling small laughter, Kyo answered his colleagues. "Because the Demon Priests have little to fear. Even if Yusuke and his crew do get Yasha and her villagers on their side, they can't match our full military strength. Our army range from of High S to mid-A-class apparitions. We don't accept anyone below mid-A class levels. We still have the numbers advantage."

"Heh, yes, how could we forget?" Kanzo said.

Selipa wore a confident and seductive smile. "Yes, nothing to fear."

"Now, let's follow Yusuke and company. Let's hit them when they least suspect us," Kyo said, wearing a nonchalant and confident grin. "The Demon Priests won't even need to lift any fingers." _But, Rio, my dear brother... you're the only one I plan to keep alive. You and I still have a reunion to catch up to._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Aino-Kuroshishi Condo Residence/1:30 PM**_

"Ok, we really need to do something about _her," _Cammy openly stated as she, Yui, DarkGabumon, and Aoshi gathered in the dining room.

Aoshi replied, sitting down on the floor. "Yeah, but how? We don't even know where the Neo-Rajita headquarters is."

"Well, they're somewhere in the Digital World, but can't say in what part of it," DarkGabumon said. "Cammy, your sister sent us an email about fighting in that Rajita base. So, it's possible she might've come from one of those stationed bases?"

"Well, the only one who knows how to get there is Lien," Yui said. "But, that's easier said than done. She doesn't even want to leave!"

As the Neo-Detectives exchanged further discussion, Kohana overheard them as she and Shiro watched over their guests. Lien and TobuCatmon were sitting on Kohana's bed, looking up at the ceiling. Lien closed her eyes as she floated toward the ceiling and around Kohana's room.

"Hey, get down from there!" Kohana scowled as she jumped up, grabbing Lien's leg while pulling her down. "Behave and sit down!"

As she descended on Kohana's bed, Lien squeaked. "Ow, be gentle to Lien!"

"Look. I don't trust you. You might have the others fooled, but I'm not buying it," Kohana said, sticking her face near Lien's. "You and your friend here are with the enemy. How do we know you aren't just a spy sent to monitor our every activity? Well?"

Lien blinked, giggling. "Now, why would Lien want to do that? Lien came here to see the world of humans!"

"Argh! You are so..." The redheaded sorceress shook her head, sighing out of exasperation. "...are you this dense?"

"Huh?"

"Back off!" TobuCatmon growled as he hopped into Lien's lap, hissing at Kohana's approach. "Lien doesn't mean to bring you harm, but I will if you don't leave her alone!"

Wasting no time springing into action, Shiro flew at TobuCatmon and tackled him down. The animal partners rolled across the bed, wrestling each other. TobuCatmon pinned his foot against Shiro's back, pulling on his ears. Shiro headbutted TobuCatmon's face, knocking him off the bed.

"Stop fighting, you two! Please!" Lien pleaded as she pulled TobuCatmon off Shiro. "Calm down, TobuCatmon!"

Kohana knelt by Shiro and picked him up. "You ought to teach that stupid cat some manners!"

"He didn't mean to! He was only trying to protect me!"

"Guys! What's going on in here?" Yui's voice emanated from outside the room. She and the others arrived in the room, finding Yui and Kohana holding their companions. "Seriously, this is getting out of hand."

Kohana scoffed, turning her back to Lien and TobuCatmon. "Tell that miss sweetie pie and her bipolar cat."

"Look! You guys shouldn't be fighting anyway!" Cammy admonished the four. "At least, try and get along before we figure out how to deal with the pressure."

"Don't forget, Kohana. Rio is in the Meikai with Yusuke and the others. They're risking their lives to confront those Priests. On top of that, we're protecting you from a possible encounter with your other brother and those Demon Knights. We were left here to safeguard this side of reality."

"I know that, Yui," Kohana snorted as she sat on her study chair. "But, who says I need to be protected? I can fight alongside you guys!"

"We never said you couldn't, but you know the Demon Priests have their sights on you," Aoshi stated.

Sighing deeply, the redhead turned and faced her friends. "I... No, you're right. I'm just under a lot of pressure. I mean, having to protect me and now look after these two... it's been stressful."

"Just think about what Yusuke, Rio, Hiei, and the others are doing," DarkGabumon asserted. "They're possibly facing greater stress dealing with powerful entities."

Nodding, Kohana leaned against her chair and stared at the floor. Lien painstakingly noticed a brief anguish in Kohana's eyes. Lien didn't turn a blind eye to it and cradled herself, folding her arms around her legs. Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, and DarkGabumon sat around the room until Cammy's cell went off.

Answering the call, Cammy replied. "Hello? Oh, Shingo-kun!"

Yui, DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Kohana, and Shiro's ears perked as they listened to Cammy's conversation.

"No, we're all fine," she answered. "I'm glad to hear you've been helping out with taking care of the kids."

"_**Yeah, and it looks like they're all heading for that Paradais place. Sounds like something big is about to go down.**_"

"Yeah, I figured as much. So, they're really going into Paradais..."

Yui turned toward Aoshi. "Sedna and Neo Moon are already mobilizing the others toward Paradais."

"Yeah, but too bad we can't join them," Aoshi sighed.

Kohana scoffed. "Nope, cause we've got babysitting duty."

Eyeing each Neo-Spirit Detective, Lien overheard the mention of Paradais. "...oh dear." _They're all heading to where the base is? Is the war about to happen soon?_

"Thanks for everything, Shingo-kun. I appreciate it... no, we all appreciate it," Cammy smiled. "I'll call you later, ok? Take care." As she hung up, the dark-haired priestess sighed deeply as she leaned against Yui. "He called me."

"Want to brag about it?" Yui teased her.

Cammy shook her head. "Don't need to. We could go over to where Shingo-kun is just to check on the kids."

"Well, that's not a bad idea. They never did say we couldn't leave the condo," Aoshi said.

"But, we... we can't just take Lien with us," DarkGabumon said. "Or, TobuCatmon for that matter."

"Why can't I go...? Lien does not understand this?"

Kohana stood up from her chair and spoke up. "Then, if you guys want to go see Shingo, I'll go and take Lien along with us."

"_**WHAT?**_" The other Neo-Spirit Detectives cried out, shocked with her immediate and bold response.

Yui curiously inquired. "Are you sure about that, Kohana? Even while we were in the living room, you were screaming your head off at Lien."

"It's cool, guys," Kohana said. "There comes a time I have to take responsibility. Don't worry, I'll have Shiro with me."

"Well if you say so, Kohana-san," Aoshi offered. "Just as long as you're with us. There's no telling when a Meikai creep decides to show up."

"Well, I guess it's settled. Cammy-chan, we can all go see Shingo-kun and the kids in a few hours?" Yui said, widening her smile, which spooked Cammy.

"No, guys. It's ok... I didn't mean..."

"Cammy-chan, I think it's about time you and Shingo talk things over," the leader Neo-Detective said, grabbing Cammy's hands. "I know Shingo-kun doesn't want to start a relationship soon, but maybe we can start things off slow."

"All... All right, if you say so..."

"C'mon, Cammy, suck it up" Kohana assured her. "Besides, we're going, too. I'll keep an eye on our friends over here." She heatedly pointed toward Lien and TobuCatmon. "It's cool."

"Thanks, guys..." Cammy said, blushing a little between both cheeks. She stood up, covering her face. _Oh, boy... Shingo-kun... why did you have to call me? I don't even know what to say! Could this actually work out?_

The tension that filled the room quickly subsided. While the group was mostly preoccupied with keeping Kohana safe, and adding Cammy meeting with Shingo, Lien saw this as an opportunity to spring her next course of action. This mostly involved Kohana as Lien desperately hoped to be with her alone.

_There was sadness in her eyes. _Lien mentally noted, observing Kohana across the room. _maybe Lien can do something to make her better?_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/1:35 PM**_

Standing side by side at the front of Gamera's throne, Melancholia and Helena faced the feared tyrant. Melancholia presented his prisoner before his lord and bowed.

"I bring you one of the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Lord Gamera. At your behest, I've brought her here before you."

The seated Neo-Rajita leader narrowed his eyes, shooting a cold and terrifying gaze at the Brazilian. Helena stood still, completely helpless and powerless to react to the creature's gaze. Just one gaze was enough to force the girl to her knees. Helena felt her entire body quivering and being pinned down by what she felt was heavy weight. She was already down on both knees, gritting her teeth as her entire face blanched and paled.

_Is... is this truly Gamera's power? I... I feel so helpless... I can't even move my body...! I..._

Helena's eyes lost their color as she collapsed and fell unconscious. The Neo-Rajita leader's aura weakened her resolve, causing her to faint before his presence.

"Her resolve is weak, Melancholia. But, don't let her out of your sight. She's your responsibility."

The general responded, bowing. "Yes, Lord Gamera."

An evil smirk curved across the leader's face as he watched Melancholia lift Helena's body off the ground. "How quaint. To have one of the Sailor Senshi as prisoner. I wonder at what lengths this girl's friends will go to save her?" He chortled while leaning back against his seat.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/1:40 PM**_

As she materialized within her pseudo-dimension, Charon stood behind her seat and faced the display visuals featuring various angles of where each group are located. On he far right, she keenly observed a split screen showing the Spirit Detectives scouring across Meikai and the Neo-Spirit Detectives still in the real world. On the central screen, she watched another split screen featuring the Sailor Senshi: the top half displayed the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, Duelists, Signers, and Duel Academy students gathered outside Hikawa Shrine, planning their advance toward Paradais; the lower half showed the Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, their steeds, and the Amazoness eight landing outside the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range. Her eyes shifted to the left side, watching a large screen featuring all four Digiteams gathered within Huanglongmon's quarters.

Stroking her chin, Charon mused, realizing that all the players were in place and everything leading up to this point was set in motion. Just as she and the Prophet had predicted, except one wretch.

That was the unexpected arrival of the mysterious boy: Dimitri Ishida, supposed son of Matt Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa from an alternate timeline of a different universe.

"That foolish boy. I never would've seen him coming," Charon wore a menacing scowl, and then her frown was replaced with a calm smile. "Huh. Of course, this only makes things a _little_ interesting." With a snap of her finger, all the screens faded into the background as a large display screen materialized out of thin air, showing Gamera on his throne. "Lord Gamera, I take it you'll be meeting with your generals shortly?"

"_**My cosmic awareness has informed me the Senshi are close. They're in fact near the mouth of the dimension, which will take them into my headquarters.**_"

"Yes, you'll be getting guests soon. I take it your generals are all ready, Lord Gamera?"

"_**They should have all their resources and subordinate officers at their disposal. The Senshi managed to escape from their predicament with my Digimon and Duel Monster supporters, but it was just as I expected.**_"

Charon sat down in her seat and leaned back, chortling comfortably. "Don't forget. You'll have more company. Sedna's team along with the Neo Senshi and their Duelist colleagues will be arriving in Paradais soon. They've become aware of the space-time portal linking Paradais, my dimension, the Digital World, and your headquarters. We both must play our parts in taking care of these nuisances."

"_**Then, I'll allow you to use a few of my generals to deal with the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, along with these Duelists. I'll utilize my other generals to handle the Sailor Senshi. But, my top four generals will be given the task of assembling their forces to lead an attack against the Digital World's defenses.**_"

"Yes, there are those Digimon-Duel Monster alliances that require our attention. I'll grant you a few of my Paradais warriors to aid your generals, Lord Gamera. All I need to do is inform them of the matter."

"_**Most excellent, Charon. And I understand four of the Valmarmon pieces have been confiscated from their seals?**_"

"Correct. All but one of the Digiteams has collected the pieces. The Eye, Wings, and Horns are in their custody. Madoudramon has taken the Claws. Three have yet to be unsealed. All has been forecasted by us."

"_**Indeed.**_"

"But, just recently, an unexpected anomaly has turned up and completely thrown my predictions off the scale."

"_**Pardon?**_"

Sighing deeply, Charon reflected to her encounter with Dimitri. "Amongst the Neos, Kuipers, and Duelists, a young warrior from a completely alternate dimension has turned up. He was a major difference maker and intervened, preventing me from executing Sailor Sedna. Naturally, I would've retaliated, but I chose to retreat. Be warned and alert your generals this boy generates a formidable power. But, his power shouldn't anything _you_ or _I_ should be concerned with."

"_**Interesting. Yes, I've clearly sensed a powerful energy from the other side. I look forward to seeing what this boy is capable of. But, should he chose to challenge me, it'll be the last mistake he'll ever regret.**_"

Charon chortled, snapping her fingers as a glass of wine materialized in her palm. "Isn't that the truth, Lord Gamera? Oh, ho, ho."

"_**Should there be anything else I need to be aware of?**_"

"That is all... no, wait. The girl. Did Melancholia bring you the Senshi he's captured?"

"_**Why yes, he did.**_"

"That's one of the many reasons the Kuipers, Neos, and the Duelists are going to infiltrate Paradais. The Kuipers, at least, want to save their beloved friend. How very noble of them."

"_**They'll regret entering the other half of my headquarters.**_"

"Any mistake on their end will lead to subsequent disaster. They're entering uncharted territory and they'll have little chance of getting around our sub-universe."

"_**General Melancholia can do whatever he pleases with the girl. She'll be in his custody.**_"

"Yes, and on top of that, I still have the Senshi's Time Guardian," Charon turned as her eyes fixated on Sailor Pluto's still form pinned against a cross. "My dear sister." She stood up from her chair and seductively paced toward Pluto. "Lord Gamera, this briefing is now adjourned. Meet with your generals and conduct your business with them."

With that, Gamera's face disappeared off the screen as the screen faded into obscurity. Charon stood in front of Sailor Pluto, holding and letting her red wine simmer inside her glass. Licking her lips, the black-and-white garbed woman sipped her glass and smiled seductively.

"Your friends are coming for you, dear sister. But, can they save you? Well, that just depends on how fate plays its hand," Charon said, waving her hand as an orb forged inside her palm. "Sedna, Princess from the future, you can make all the incredulous claims on saving your beloved Quaoar and Pluto. The fact of the matter is, as far as fate goes, _I_ am fate. I'll decide how this plays out. No, I mean... _we_, my love. We will determine fate." Purring deeply, Charon reached over and stroked her twin sister's leg, quivering with sick delight. "I just loved playing _you_, dear sister. It was fun while it lasted, but..." She threw the wine glass aside, letting it impact and shatter against the ground. "...the cat's out of the bag as they say." Throwing her hand into mid-air, a long staff magically appeared in her hand. "Now, let's enjoy the show, dear sister. Things are going to get quite intriguing on all angles." She glanced over her shoulder, finding Hydra kneeling on one knee behind her. "Hydra, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, Lady Charon?"

"Gather our select few members to meet with Lord Gamera's top generals. The time to counterattack the Digimon-Duel Monster alliances is drawing near."

"As you wish, milady," Hydra acknowledged, walking through the darkness behind her.

_As for KingBasilikmon, Nix, and Grendelmon, I'll await to issue their orders._ Charon mentally noted, monitoring the visuals displaying each group's ventures. "The players are set and the path to chaos awaits them."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Meeting Hall/1:43 PM**_

Having been summoned from their posts, the 13 Neo-Rajita generals were assembled in a room, which encompassed and stretched 50 feet across. Despite there being a large room, the table merely reached halfway across the center and stretched out a mere 25 feet long. Still, even a table that long was _nothing_ to scoff at. Seated in chairs forged from chrome digizoid, the 13 generals were graced by Gamera, who sat in a large throne forged from chrome digizoid. Nagah attentively stood by Gamera's side, having already informed the generals of the Sailor Senshi's approach on top of the Neos, Kuipers, and Duelists arrival.

"Both of our central bases will infiltrated by our enemies," Nagah informed her colleagues. "13 Neo-Rajita Generals, it will be our sworn duty to locate and vanquish them. This is your opportunity to prove to Lord Gamera, prove to me, you're all capable of upholding your positions as his generals!" Pivoting across the right seated row, she noted Blitzkrieg, a large man with a head resembling a Jack-o-Lantern's, Toad, a large hunchback creature with a sloth-like face, Ayame, and Revenant. Sitting together at the very end, Nagah spotted Babbi and Abyss. Turning over to the left side of the table, Nagah noted Melancholia, Lobo, Vipris, Uriel, and Ztreko-Li's presences. "Now, all generals but Lobo, Revenant, Ztreko-Li, and myself are to report back in their posts. Generals Lobo, Revenant, and Ztreko-Li will report to the central hangar to meet with me as we plot our advancement against the Digimon-Duel Monster alliance armies. At your posts, gathering your subordinate offers, if you have any, and prepare any available resources to aid you in your forthcoming battles with the enemies. Any questions?"

All of the generals turned, saying nothing that could be inferred or brought to question.

"Good. This meeting is adjourned, my generals," Gamera added as he stood up and turned away.

Clenching his fist tightly, Blitzkrieg cursed to himself. "Yes, if that damn woman is coming... I'll finally settle our score and finish her!"

Apathetic as always, Melancholia stood up and walked from his seat.

"Melancholia," Nagah addressed to the general. "The fact you brought a Senshi here, whatever happens to her is your responsibility. Her colleagues are coming for her."

"Everything is under control, Chief Advisor," he calmly reassured her as he brushed past her.

Watching Melancholia walk off, Nagah folded her arms around a tablet. "For your sake, you better be sure, Melancholia."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Sector 34593/Entrance/Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Headquarters/1:55 PM**_

"Here we are," Valkyrie Sailor Moon said, facing the entrance mouth. She turned and faced her colleagues. The entire Dai-Valkyrie Senshi team and the Amazoness eight gave her serious and determined looks, informing her how ready they were to press onward.

Valkyrie Sailor Mars asserted. "This is it. There's no turning back, girls. Once we pass through, we'll end up in the heart of the Neo-Rajita headquarters."

Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter nodded, tightening her grip on Mjolnir. "Let's give them a fight they'll remember us by."

Valkyrie Sailor Mercury turned off her mini-computer. "I can confirm their headquarters is a 10 kilometers below."

Valkyrie Sailor Venus added. "Seems they've been expecting us."

Valkyrie Sailor Uranus snorted. "C'mon, let's get moving."

Valkyrie Sailor Neptune nodded. "Ready, Saturn?"

Valkyrie Sailor Saturn replied, maintaining her grip on her Silence Glaive. "Let's give this our all."

"And we will," Moon declared. "Sely, are you and your friends ready?"

Sely nodded. "We are. Ready to assist you!"

The Valkyrie Senshi cried out in unison. "ONWARD!"

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi carried each Amazoness warrior and descended into the treacherous depths, which would lead them into the Neo-Rajita dimension.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Domino City/Outside Plaza near Paradais Building/2:00 PM**_

As they stood out in assembly in the plaza, the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, the Duelists, the Signers & their cohorts, and the Duel Academy students turned toward the Paradais building, which was situated ahead of them. Every Domino City onlooker watched in awe as the heroes gathered. What they were seeing was a rare but epic moment.

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Valkyrie Neo Moon, Yugi Muto, Yusei Fudo, and Jaden Yuki stood at the forefront with their friends assembled behind them.

Their next destination: Paradais building.

For the Kuipers, their missions are to defeat Paradais/Neo-Rajita and save Quaoar & Pluto. The Neos have the same goal, but also to find the one responsible for the temporal wave. The Duelists and their cohorts wish to find the mastermind behind the Paradais Knights and help Seto Kaiba repair his company's satellite.

Jaden addressed. "Guys..."

Yusei followed. "...this..."

Yugi added. "...is..."

Neo Moon and Sedna finished. "...it."

The leaders declared. "No turning back now! Paradais, here we come!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Whoo-hoo! The story spotlight is back on us!

Takuya: About time!

Tai: Hate to break it to ya, but this one covers Henry's team, guys.

Masaru: What? Aw, c'mon!

Davis: This sucks.

Henry, Izumi, Vega, Yoshino, Yolei, and Thomas Better wait your turn, guys!

Jeri: What is this... humongous place?

Felinismon: This is Purgatory, the Digiverse's largest prison.

Henry: The Body of Valmarmon is sealed here!

LadyDevimon: Purgatory doesn't seem like a bad place. Just needs less dust and more redecorating.

Machinedramon: My scanners are picking up two evil energies.

'Ominous Voice': Unseal me from my prison. I am but one of the Mao Kings who has been kept sealed here! I wish to seek freedom!

Yolei: Wait, I forgot! There are two Mao Kings in this place!

Cody: It's possibly NeoDevimon.

Jeri: And the other Mao King is...

Vega: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Into Purgatory! The Digiworld's Largest Prison!**_

Mephistomon: Free... free me from my prison!

Henry: Hurry guys! We have to find the piece before they do!

xxxxx

**A/N:** And all the pieces are set for the forthcoming battles. The Sailor Senshi enter the main half of the Neo-Rajita headquarters. The Kuipers, Neos, and the Duelists infiltrate the Paradais side. Though divided between space-time, nothing will stop them from saving their friends/fighting the enemies! On top of that, the Spirit Detectives are on the verge with war with the Demon Knights and the Priests. Grand battles are ahead!

New characters have been introduced. Besides Dimitri and Faith, one being Yasha, a hanyou like Yusuke. Her past will be revealed, but let's just say the story behind her birth parents is... complicated. This is especially true when Tsukiyomi has mated with human women, and quite possibly other demon women. :X

On the subject of Dimitri, he will reveal his 'Ascendant' form once they reach Paradais. You'll see what he's really like when he gets serious. :D

The other new characters being the Elemental Heroes: Avian, Sparkman, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Wildheart. Though, in Wildheart's case, this could be his first and last appearance he'll make (not counting Jaden's summons). The other being Amazoness Queen, formerly a member from Swordswoman's tribe but later defected after losing an election to Paladin. Now, she and her tribe have joined the Neo-Rajita side, just like those ninjas have. You'll see plenty of more of these Digimon-Duel Monster Rajita supporters once the Neo-Rajita vs Digimon-Duel Monster alliance war breaks out (and trust me, it will be a BIG battle!).

But, first, we shift the story back to the Digiteams. The next pieces will be the Tongue and Body, but Henry's team will only need to secure the Body. Next time, two new Mao Kings will be introduced. All I can say is: business is about to pick up! :O

Unfortunately, I don't have any new chapters written after this. I want to get back on track with my other ongoing fics. So, I will return with new chapters in two months. Maybe less than two months. We'll see, but this is a good place for a break.

Send a review and stay gold!


	30. Into Purgatory! The Digiworld's Prison!

**A/N: **The near three month wait is over. We now return to _**Dawn of Chaos**_! Updates will now come less frequently (weekly like it used to be). The reason for this is because I'll be revising chapters from my old _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ fic and 'rebuilding' them into a revised season 1 called _**Redux**_.

_**Redux **_chapters will be uploaded sometime in June, but _**Dawn of Chaos**_ will receive more attention.

Anyway, we pick off and shift to the Digiteam heading into Purgatory! The Valmarmon piece search continues!

Enjoy, my friends.

xxxxx

Chapter 30

_**Into Purgatory! The Digiworld's Largest Prison!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Purgatory Prison Entrance/2:07 PM**_

Standing far off from the Purgatory entrance, the Digiteam sent to retrieve the Body of Valmarmon stared off at the massive prison facility. Amongst those in this group was Henry and Terriermon, both standing at the forefront. Vega, Cody, Armadillomon, Thomas, Gaomon, Ivan, Izumi, Jeri, Felinismon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami were standing behind the Warrior of Genbu and Terriermon, waiting for the team leader to decide when to depart.

"Well, Henry? Why don't we get going?" Terriermon said, leaning his head over Henry's face.

Henry blinked whilst pushing aside Terriermon's long ears. "I'm just enthralled by the size of that prison."

"Hell, we're speechless here, bro," Vega added, mesmerized by the sheer astonishing size of the prison fortress.

"It's quite a sight, I'll give you guys that," Yoshino said.

Nanami blinked. "Yeah, it's staggering. This is larger than any prison from our world."

"This isn't time for sight-seeing guys," Izumi advised everyone.

Jeri walked up by Henry, addressing him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," he replied as he marched on ahead. "Everyone, let's get moving!"

"RIGHT!" Everyone called out in unison while following behind Henry and Terriermon's lead.

Sensing something amiss from Henry, Vega eyed his friend closely. "Henry..." _Is something getting to you? Is it this place or something?_

"Jeri, I'm getting some ominous vibes from this place," Felinismon warned her Tamer as they walked along the path.

"It is a prison, Felinismon..."

"Yes, but this place houses the worst kind of criminals. We must be vigilant at every turn we make."

Yolei gulped as she eyed Purgatory's gates. "Yeesh, I'm already getting goosebumps."

Terriermon hopped off Henry's head and noticed a distressed look on the blue-haired teen's face. "Henry? You ok?"

"I'll be ok. We have a Valmarmon piece to search. We have to get it before the enemy does."

"Heh, don't worry. We've managed to secure three pieces and they only got one. We're ahead in the ra-"

"This isn't a race, Terriermon. Now, c'mon, let's get serious."

The floppy-eared joker sighed as he jumped atop Henry's head. "Right, excuse me and my big mouth."

"Hey, Henry, something is troubling ya, man," Vega said, walking up next to the Tamer. "It's ok. We'll get this piece."

"I'm not worried. I know we'll get it."

As the Digiteam passed through the trail, they were closing in near Purgatory's entrance. However, unbeknownst to them, a spy eavesdropped and observed them from behind a tall, black rockface. A Troopmon, donning a gas-mask and rifle, scanned the group and gathered essential data to deliver to his masters. With a snap, the masked creature bolted off to relay the message to his lords.

xxxxx

"I see. So, they're closing toward Purgatory as we speak?" LadyDevimon inquired, sitting on a rock as the Troopmon finished giving his report. The dark-clad mistress turned around and faced her equally vile colleagues: Machinedramon, WarDevidramon, KingEtemon, and Fuugamon accompanied by a fleet of Troopmon, SkullMeramon, and Pteramon. "Can't believe we couldn't bring enough mon-power, but this should do. After all, those brats aren't any safer once they enter Purgatory." A devilish smile smeared over LadyDevimon's unmasked bottom lips. "That prison houses the worst of the worst of Digimon criminals."

Fuugamon chimed in. "Aye! Uh, but we aren't any safe going in there either."

Throwing his cape behind him, KingEtemon proudly boasted. "Then, I'll give those losers a show they'll never forget! Uh, huh! I'll win them over with my love and get them to rally behind us!"

Machinedramon grunted as he pivoted his view and activated his scanners over the prison afar. "_**According to Madoudramon, two Mao Kings are imprisoned there. Those two being NeoDevimon and Mephistomon. Once we find them...**_"

"We'll convince them to join our cause, indeed," LadyDevimon said.

Turning toward Purgatory, the monstrous WarDevidramon grunted lowly and beamed toward Purgatory. Besides the low grunts, he added nothing to the ongoing discussion and hovered into the air. A few Pteramon immediately took off and levitated near the stationary cybernetic gargantuan.

"Seems WarDevidramon is rearing to go," Fuugamon chortled.

LadyDevimon nodded. "And so are we."

Acting as the lead general of the operation, WarDevidramon called out. "Nightmare Soldiers, fall out! We are to retrieve the Body of Valmarmon, stop the Digibrats, and free the two Mao Kings!" He roared out and pointed ahead toward the large prison in the distance. "Onward to Purgatory!"

With that, the Nightmare Soldiers hollered out simultaneously and prepared to march ahead toward their destination.

xxxxx

Upon arrival, they stood in front of Purgatory, which resembled a 65-foot high tower encased by layers of the most advanced chrome digizoid metal. The tower was at least 30 feet wide in length and covered a large proximity of the area. The atmosphere around the prison was gloomy and uncharacteristically cold, as opposed to the outside perimeters where everything was calmer and serene. Being near the twin gates, which were situated at the front of the tower. The gates stood at an even staggering 100-feet in height, which overwhelmed the Digiteam as they gazed upon the massive doors.

As they arrived, the gates opened for the Digiteam and granted them entry into Purgatory.

"Seems they've been expecting us," said Cody.

Thomas asserted. "I suspect Huanglongmon and Granasmon alarmed the guardian of Purgatory."

"I wonder if the guardian is a member of the legendary Olympus 12," wondered Yolei.

"Anyway, guys, let's best we get moving," Henry advised the group.

Suddenly, as they were about to pass through, a series of blasts rained down and bombarded the area near the gates. The alarmed Digiteam quickly turned their gazes skyward as a fleet of Pteramon swooped down and dropped numerous explosive blasts to catch them off guard. The team's Digimon readily jumped forward to engage the aerial enemies.

"Guys, get going! We'll hold these creeps off!" Terriermon exclaimed as Henry's D-3 lit up.

"C'mon, guys!" Henry roared as he and the human members bolted through the gates, allowing the Digimon to slow down the approaching Nightmare Soldiers. Glancing over his shoulder, the Warrior of Genbu witnessed Terriermon leading the Digimon into battle whilst evolving.

"GET 'EM!" Terriermon cried out. "Terriermon... _**Shinka!**_ _**Gargomon!**_/Gargomon... _**Chou Shinka! Rapidmon!**_"

"Armadillomon... _**Armor Shinka! Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!**_"

"Hawkmon... _**Armor Shinka! Halsemon, the Wings of Love!**_"

"Gaomon... _**Shinka! Gaogamon!**_"

"Lalamon... _**Shinka! Sunflowmon!**_"

Felinismon sprang right into the action as the evolved Digimon charged ahead to engage the Pteramon, Troopmon, and SkullMeramon army. Rapidmon took into the skies along with Halsemon and Sunflowmon. The Pteramon rapidly launched missiles at the aerial trio, bombarding them with heavy explosive blasts.

"_**Missile Storm!**_"

"Heh, I'm up for some target practice! Like this!" Rapidmon cackled like mad and fired missiles in a frenzy. "_**Rapid Fire!**_"

As Rapidmon's missiles abruptly canceled the Pteramon's, Halsemon dove from the above skyward and fired a blade-shaped projectiles through his wings.

"_**Mach Impulse!**_"

The blade projectiles passed through the Pteramon fleet, cutting and deleting them quickly. As Halsemon swerved aside, Sunflowmon closed in to finish greatly reduce the Pteramon numbers down to size.

"_**Cactus Tail!**_"

Sunflowmon unleashed a flurry of thorns, waving her tail stalk at the Pteramon. The tiny but sharp projectiles pierced through the Pteramon's gliders, immobilizing their flight mobility. Others were abruptly killed off by the torrent of deadly thorns. As Sunflowmon moved aside, Rapidmon crossed his arms and produced a large triangle-shaped beam, sending it toward the Pteramon.

"Ha, ha! Time to clean out the rest of the trash! _**Tri-Beam!**_"

As the beam passed through, it deleted the Pteramon and cleared the skies of the aerial raiders.

"Whoo-hoo! Cleared this side!" Rapidmon said as he pivoted his head and saw more incoming Pteramon fleets. "And more to go."

Meanwhile, Felinismon, Digmon, and Gaogamon heatedly engaged the SkullMeramon and Troopmon forces. Felinismon utilized her vicious physical prowess and martial arts attacks to beat down the five SkullMeramon.

"_**Gold Rush!**_" Digmon seized an advantage and drilled the ground with his drills, forging a fissure underneath SkullMeramon and Troopmon fleet. The enemies roared out of distress as they fell through the fissure and into their impending deaths. "Sorry, fellas, but we don't got time to be playing with ya'll!"

Gaogamon opened his mouth, expelling a strong tornado at a Troopmon fleet. "_**Spiral Blow!**_" Once the enemy were swept back, he lunged forward and slashed through them, cutting them all down with his claws. "_**Dash Double Claw!**_" Having cleared away the enemies, Gaogamon watched the others take care of the rest. "Everyone head to Purgatory! The others are waiting!"

"All right! Playtime is over!" Digmon hollered as he, Felinismon, and Gaogamon hurried through the gates.

"Hey, wait for us!" Rapidmon stammered out as he rocketed forward and went through the gates. Sunflowmon and Halsemon followed the green-armored rabbit whilst the gates began closing behind them.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to them, the enemies provided enough time to distract the Digiteam's Digimon. This allowed LadyDevimon and her cohorts to pass through the gates undetected thanks to the all the outer prison commotion. LadyDevimon, Machinedramon, WarDevidramon, KingEtemon, and Fuugamon stood over four unconscious prison guards, two Boltmon and two Strikedramon. LadyDevimon turned and studied the outside of the prison, studying its design for future reference.

"The Digiverse's largest prison, yep, sure lives up to its name," KingEtemon gawked, removing his shades as he eyed the staggering fortress.

Machinedramon's eyes beamed whilst tracing the location of the Digiteam. "_**They haven't gone far. I know their exact coordinates.**_"

"Likewise, they won't get very far once they learn the horrors of the prison," WarDevidramon proclaimed.

"Then, let's surprise those humans, my friends," LadyDevimon chortled as she hovered toward Purgatory's front doors. With one slash with her long nails, she slashed the door down and granted her colleagues immediate entry. After everyone passed, she hovered and followed close behind them. "Now to find what we came for. NeoDevimon and Mephistomon, your freedoms are at hand."

xxxxx

Within the first level floor, the Digiteam hurried through several narrow corridors, which seemingly stretched onward forever. They noticed a light toward the end of the narrow passage they were running through and picked up the pace. They went through the mouth of the passage and wounded up in the middle of a light, albeit still dim, room. They frantically glanced around, surveying their unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're lost!" Yolei panicked, frantically looking around.

Cody gritted his teeth as he pointed up. "Up there!"

As eyes shifted up to where Cody pointed, the ceiling lights lit up the entire room and nearly blinded the group. Whilst shielding their eyes, they saw a 13 silver, solid spheres dropped from the ceiling. These balls were actual Digimon with fat, red gloves and short, stubby legs. The Digimon descended and surrounded the group, moving in to engage the Digiteam. Henry, Jeri, Izumi, Vega, and Ivan readily prepared to fight the battle-craved guards.

"Those are Mamemon! Watch it for their Smiley Bomb!" Yoshino exclaimed.

Cody added. "We dealt with these kind of Digimon before."

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" Vega declared, drawing out his D-Scanner.

Just as Henry prepared to invoke Genbu's spirit, the Digiteam's Digimon arrived at the scene and charged in to intercept the Mamemon soldiers. Rapidmon flew in and speared a Mamemon into the wall. Halsemon flew in and scooped up Yolei, throwing her onto his back. Digmon fired his tri-drills toward a Mamemon, quickly pinning him against the wall. Gaogamon, Felinismon, and Sunflowmon bolted in, closing off the Mamemon from reaching the humans.

"Came just in time, guys!" Jeri cried out.

Felinismon hissed at the Mamemon. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Are they with the enemy, too?" Digmon asked.

"We don't know," Cody answered as the Mamemon slowly backed off from the Digiteam's partnered Digimon. "The room lit up and these guys jumped us from the ceiling."

"Wait, they might be the guards!" Thomas said as he noticed the Mamemon pinned by Digmon's drills beckoning a wave to him. He tried prying the drills off, but to no avail.

The Mamemon called out. "No, don't kill us! We... we didn't suspect you were with the enemy!"

"ENOUGH!" A authoritative voice bellowed from out of nowhere, drawing all eyes toward a top level ledge.

"Oh, Lord Neptunmon!" The Mamemon cried out in unison, kneeling as a large bubble materialized near the first level ceiling. Inside the bubble was an individual, who possessing a majestic and powerful aura akin to the other Olympus 12 guardians.

Yolei gasped as she and Halsemon were the closest to the ceiling. At her eye level, she caught a glimpse of the figure inside the bubble. "My gosh... guys! He's coming down!"

"Did they just say, Neptunmon?" asked Yoshino. "Wait a minute, he's one of the guards we've been told about!"

"Yeah, Apollomon and his crew told us we'd find him here," Ivan remarked.

As the bubble vanished, the figure descended to the floor as the Mamemon raised their heads and stepped up.

The Purgatory guardian resembled a ten-foot tall half-man, half-fish undersea king. He was the ruler of the entire Abyss Sanctuary. His entire body was scaly and dark blue. He was depicted as a Merman. Purple armor adorned his shoulders and the sides. A pair of golden gauntlets covered his forearms. A golden belt wrapped around his waist. His body was wrapped with scaled mail, which was actually altered Chrome Digizoid. This enabled him to move through land with excellent velocity and agility. A pair of long, red ribbons wrapped around his waist and flowed across his back. He had a human male's face with armor covering his head and fish-like fin ornaments on the sides of his head. The lower half of his body was shaped like that of a fish with three fins on the each side of the lower body, several streaking down the back and fish tail at the end. Large, metal gloves guarded his hands and in his left hand he was equipped with the sentient trident called the King's Bite.

"I am Neptunmon, the warden of Purgatory, and defender of the post," the undersea lord openly addressed the Digiteam, pivoting his view and facing each member staring toward him. Gripping his King's Bite, he brandished the weapon and pointed to Henry. "You. State your reason for being here and why attack my guards. Explain or face my wrath!"

"Please, sir," Thomas spoke up as he walked up to Neptunmon. "We mean you no harm."

"We came here because Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon sent us to retrieve the piece of Valmarmon," Henry promptly issued, stating their reason even coming to Purgatory in the first place. He took a bow. "Please, if you'll believe us, we didn't intend to fight you."

"Hey, but we thought these guys were with the enemy!" Rapidmon exclaimed.

"Ugh, c'mon, don't try and irritate him," Yolei groaned.

Izumi said. "This is all a misunderstanding, Neptunmon."

Neptunmon shifted his view toward the Mamemon, who was pinned by Digmon's drills.

"Sir, they don't mean us harm... it's true... it's all a misunderstanding!" The Mamemon cried out, flailing his arms whilst pushing out one of the drills. "We assumed they were the intruders that attacked the outside perimeters!"

"Yes, I see now," Neptunmon nodded as he turned his eyes to the Digiteam. "Please excuse my guards and my accusations. I was just informed by my fellow guardians. Apollomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, and Marsmon just issued a message to me that you'd be coming here."

"Hey, no problem!" Yoshino added, smiling and sighing with relief. "I'm glad we were able to come to an understanding!"

"So, you came for the Body of Valmarmon," the undersea Olympus Digimon said, scratching his lower jaw. He turned and pointed his King's Bite toward a tunnel northwest of the spacious summit. "We must hurry then. I sense the enemy are closing in."

"They've already reached here?" Vega exclaimed. "Crap!"

"No problem, we can deal with them!" Felinismon quickly asserted, readily sheathing the claws in her fingers. "Bring 'em on!"

Nanami walked up by Thomas, whispering to him. "This facility still isn't safe. We still have to be cautious since this is a prison."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Neptunmon will lead us through the right path," Thomas reassured the skeptical lolita blonde.

As Gaogamon and Digmon pulled the other drills off, the Mamemon flew off and joined his other colleagues. Neptunmon summoned the Mamemon as they gathered behind the undersea guardian. Suddenly, a series of explosions erupted from across the hallway behind the group. Alarmed by the disruptions, the Digiteam and their Digimon whirled around, catching the series of explosions emanating. Neptunmon took quick glance of the sudden incursion and turned, conjuring a bubble that encased him and hovered toward the northwest corridor.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Neptunmon exclaimed.

"Half of us should stay behind to hold off the enemy!" Henry declared.

Thomas added."Then, the others should follow Neptunmon. I'll stay behind and lead a group against the enemy."

"Then, I'm off to the Valmarmon piece," the Warrior of Genbu confirmed as he turned toward Rapidmon. "Ready?"

"I'm with ya, Henry!" The green-armored rabbit declared.

"Split up, team!" Yolei shouted as Halsemon glided downward where Neptunmon, Henry, Rapidmon, Izumi, Cody, Armadillomon, Yoshino, and Sunflowmon headed off. "Wait up, guys!"

Halsemon roared out as he dove quickly. "Hang on tight, Yolei!" He swerved his whole body and jetted through the mouth, making Yolei hang on tightly as she howled with glee.

Stranding behind, Thomas, Gaogamon, Vega, Jeri, Felinismon, Nanami, Ivan, and a few of the Mamemon waited for the incoming enemy. The time for the heated engagement finally came as WarDevidramon, Fuugamon, and KingEtemon arrived with Troopmon and SkullMeramon accompanying them. However, there were no sights of LadyDevimon and Machinedramon with them.

"Heya, kiddos! Miss us?" KingEtemon chuckled, grinning his all white teeth from ear to ear.

WarDevidramon scanned the room, probing the exact area the other Digiteam half were positioned. "They're not all present. The others went off to locate Lord Valmarmon's Body piece."

"Phooey, guys we're stuck with these losers," Fuugamon snorted.

The King of Rock 'N Roll snickered as he jumped forward and pointed to the Digiteam. "But, we'll get to play with ya now! Ok, boys! Let's give them a good show!"

"BRING IT ON!" Vega roared as he hefted his D-Scanner overheard. "_**Execute... Fusion Evolution! Achillesmon!**_" As fractal code engulfed him, he emerged fully suited as the Advanced Legendary Warrior of Wood and advanced against the enemy. "You want some? Come get some!" He charged head-on and tackled through ten Troopmon at once, sending them sailing across the room. The Mamemon hovered across and aided the Warrior of Wood against the Nightmare Soldiers.

"Now, Gaogamon!" Thomas exclaimed, drawing out his Digivice iC as a stream of blue energy formed in his hand. Utilizing the digital energy, he scanned it over his Digivice and thrust the device forward, which beamed a blue light and empowered Thomas' Digimon partner. "_**Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!**_"

"Gaogamon... _**Chou Shinka! MachGaogamon!**_/MachGaogamon... _**Shinka! MirageGaogamon!**_"

"Felinismon, let's hold them off!" Jeri cried out.

Ivan and Nanami turned to each other, exchanging nods whilst pulling out their Digivices. They hefted their Digivices overheard and shouted in unison, summoning digital energy out from the instruments. "_**Hyper Bio Extra Evolution!**_" As data energy consumed the two humans, they were turned into Mega-level Digimon right away for the coming battle.

"_**BioSpinomon!**_"

"_**BioLotusmon!**_"

Felinismon readily kicked a SkullMeramon down and watched as Jeri hovered into the air. A bright blue aura imbued the Victory Tamer's body as she focused and mind-blasted a fleet of Troopmon, abruptly shutting down their brains and knocking them out.

As KingEtemon and WarDevidramon advanced, they were quickly cut off by MirageGaogamon, BioSpinomon, and BioLotusmon.

"Heh, you punks want a piece of us? The King's gonna lay a beat down on ya'll! Uh, huh, huh!" KingEtemon struck a pose and flexed his whole body, turning his back and shaking his booty at them, eliciting irritated glares from the three Megas.

"MirageGaogamon! Show him what you're made of!" Thomas declared.

"I'm on it, master!" MirageGaogamon bellowed as he flew at blinding speed and caught KingEtemon with a punch, sending the King sailing through a wall.

WarDevidramon rocketed ahead as he tackled bodyslammed into BioSpinomon. As the two behemoths engaged in a grappling match, BioLotusmon flew out of the powerhouses' reach and spotted Pteramon gliding into the room.

"Let's hold them off, guys! The others are counting on us to keep the enemy back!" Jeri cried out as she mind-blasted a SkullMeramon. She panted and took a moment to recollect her power. "I can't overdo it... but, can't let my friends down! Henry, try and find that Valmarmon piece... we're all counting on you and the others." Unbeknownst to her and the others, LadyDevimon and Machinedramon were already on the move against Henry and company.

xxxxx

A low growl emanated inside a prison cell. Then, a set of red eyes gleamed and burned through the pitch darkness inside the disclosed and isolated confinement. The ominous, winged figure slowly stood right up, chortling deeply as a pair of guards, two Knightmon, stood stationary. The Knightmon didn't pay much attention to their prisoner, who continued chuckling devilishly. The fiendish figure stretched both arms over his horned head and inhaled the damp, moist air in the prison cell.

"I predict my confinement here will come at an end."

"Quiet, you fiendish demon," one of the Knightmon chided the devil-like creature concealed behind the darkness.

The fiendish creature snickered, mocking the Knightmon's code of honor. "Chivalry, such an outdated philosophy... the days of justice will be engulfed by an era of darkness... my visions tell me Valmarmon will be revived. There's nothing to prevent the inevitable." He swayed both arms, which were binded by chains, forward. "Realize I won't be a prisoner here forever. Yes, in due time, I will see freedom from this confinement."

"Be silent, NeoDevimon!" One of the Knightmon bellowed, madly whirling around as he smashed his sword in between the bars.

"_**Attention, Knightmon guards! This is Neptunmon. I am with the Chosen sent by Lords Huanglongmon and Granasmon to retrieve the sealed Valmarmon piece. Remain at your posts, but remain vigilant. The enemy force has infiltrated Purgatory. They must not get in contact with our prisoners. Ensure the imprisoned Mao Kings stay in their cells. Should you engage the enemy, use precautionary methods! Otherwise, alert the higher-ranked wardens to assist you. This is Neptunmon, signing out.**_"

Upon receiving Purgatory's head guard, the Knightmon gave a nod to each other and pressed a button, which sent a distress signal for other guards positioned throughout the prison. The winged fiend, NeoDevimon, poked his head through the pitch darkness and chortled devilishly.

NeoDevimon, resembling gray-skinned Devimon, wore a golden mask that concealed his whole face. Long, tufts of silver hair stuck out behind the base of his mask. Six green orb-like eyes embroidered the sides of his mask. The fiend's arms lengthened out longer than nearly his whole body. Three red spikes jutted through his forearms. Both hands were heavily bandaged, covered by red tape coupled with sharp, golden talons that doubled as skewering tools. He wore long dark gray pants, covering his lower body and legs, with black leather straps and golden armor knee guards embellishing them. Jutting from the back of the devilish figure were a pair of massive, glider-shaped maroon wings with red harpoon-like spikes sticking out the top of the wings.

Cackling behind his mask, NeoDevimon reached for the bars and abruptly stopped, unable to outstretch his arms. The chains binding him were imbued with a seal magic that restricted his mobility. Rendered unable to move around, NeoDevimon couldn't do much with the little space within his cell.

"It appears my premonition has come true. My imprisonment is at an end. I will be free... and so will the other Mao King you've heavily secured. I'm sure he's thrilled with the notion of seeing freedom."

The Knightmon smashed their swords between the bars, attempting to startle NeoDevimon. But, their efforts came to no avail. NeoDevimon simply laughed off their attempts to irritate him.

"Your heroics are laughable at best! Warriors of justice, don't make me jest!" NeoDevimon roared out with laughter. "And what can the Chosen do? Not even they can delay the coming revival of the Demon God! Wahahaha!" His callous laughter filled the entire chamber with dread. "The new age of darkness are upon us! Wahaha!"

xxxxx

Having descended from the first level, the Neptunmon-led group hurried through an underground vicinity and went past numerous prison cells containing the Digiverse's most dangerous criminals. The further they went, the closer to the Body was for them. Just as they swerved past a corner, a side wall collapsed and two beams blasted through the opposite wall face. This abrupt explosion knocked Henry and the others back as a large smoke screen filled the vicinity, barricading their path.

Coughing, Henry glanced ahead and caught the shadow of a double-cannon behemoth and a smaller humanoid-shaped figure.

"Augh, what now?" Rapidmon snapped.

Izumi gasped as she pointed ahead. "Guys, look! Machinedramon!"

"And LadyDevimon!" exclaimed Henry.

Yolei gawked. "LadyDevimon again? That bitch? As if seeing her for a third time was bad enough!"

"Now, now, is that any way to call a dreadfully beautiful mistress like me?" LadyDevimon quipped as she walked through the smoke screen. "How awfully rude, young lady. Where are your manners?"

"Yolei, I'm won't be able to scratch her in this form," Halsemon stated as he de-evolved into Hawkmon."But, perhaps turning into Aquillamon will do the trick!"

Adjusting his double cannons, Machinedramon positioned his sights on the Digiteam. He raised his head, towering over everyone, including Neptunmon, who steadily raised his King's Bite and countered Machinedramon's claws with it. Everyone watched in awe as Neptunmon stood his ground and pushed Machinedramon back.

"_**Impressive, guardian. To think such a being could hold me back...**_"

"You'd be surprise, you monster!" Neptunmon snarled, howling defiantly against the mechanized behemoth.

"C'mon, guys! Let's give him a hand!" Henry shouted as a green aura materialized around him. "Rapidmon, power down! We'll need MegaGargomon for this!"

"Ok!" The green-armored Ultimate cried out as he de-evolved into Terriermon as a green aura formed around him. "Let's rumble, oil breath!" He pivoted his view toward Machinedramon, who was involved in a heated engagement with Neptunmon. "Terriermon... _**Mega Shinka! MegaGargomon!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit! Genbu!**_" shouted Henry, who jumped into the air as stones materialized and swerved around him whilst mystical energies immersed into his body. Then, a green pillar of light engulfed the teen, turning him into Henbu, the Warrior of Genbu and the Earth. He rocketed forward and summoned a large rock, hurling it toward Machinedramon's face. "Now, guys!"

"Let's do this!" As Sunflowmon de-evolved to Lalamon, Yoshino held out her Digivice iC, running her hand through it and invoking the power of her device. "_**Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!**_" She pushed her device, which forced out a pillar of pink energy that engulfed Lalamon.

"Lalamon... _**Shinka! Rosemon!**_"

"Let's give them a hand, Digmon!" Cody exclaimed as Digmon shrank down into Armadillomon form. In response to the present danger, Cody's D-3 glowed and fired a beam directly toward Armadillomon. "You're up! Go!"

"Armadillomon... _**Shinka! Ankylomon!**_"

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried out as her D-3 lit up in conjunction with Hawkmon's immediate evolution.

"Hawkmon... _**Shinka! Aquillamon!**_"

"Show time!" Flashing a big grin, Izumi raised her D-Scanned and ran her fingers through it. "_**Execute... Fusion Evolution! JetSilphymon!**_" The Warrior of Wind quickly to the air and propelled toward LadyDevimon, swinging her turbine at the dark mistress. LadyDevimon swerved right out of JetSilphymon's reach and flew overheard. "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" The dark mistress laughed, opening her cape and unleashed a horde of hungry bats at her adversary. "_**Darkness Wave!**_"

"_**Blast Ring!**_" Aquillamon dove right in and nullified LadyDevimon's bats with a spiral-shaped blast.

Scowling irritably, LadyDevimon found herself caught in between JetSilphymon and Aquillamon's direct assault. Four Mamemon flew in to give JetSilphymon and Aquillamon assistance with LadyDevimon. While this happened, Henbu, MegaGargomon, and Rosemon offered Neptunmon support as they threw their direct attacks toward the mechanized monster. Machinedramon crossed his large arms in front, shielding himself. Henbu utilized his surroundings, hurling concrete and prison wall stone at Machinedramon. MegaGargomon charged forward and pulverized Machinedramon with hard punches, and a kick that nearly toppled the double-cannon behemoth. Rosemon lashed out and slapped Machinedramon's face with a long thorn whip. Neptunmon raised his trident and scathed through the monster's Chrome Digizoid hide.

"Your Chrome Digizoid metal is not up to par with my trident's advanced type!" Neptunmon boasted as he jumped up and caught Machinedramon with a punch to his face, staggering the monster altogether. "Get ahead of the times, Dark Master!" He rapidly thrust his trident, stabbing at Machinedramon, forcing the behemoth to backpedal. "_**Vortex Penetrate!**_"

"Move aside, sea king!" MegaGargomon howled as he threw an earth-shattering punch, which connected with Machinedramon's chin. "_**Power Pummel!**_" Following a mean uppercut hook, he followed it up with a spinning back kick, startling everyone with his agility despite his overwhelming size. "HEE-YA!"

"_**Earthbound Spikes!**_" Henbu landed on the ground, pressing both hands down. Manipulating the earth and stone mixed under him, he summoned a hundred or so spikes that pierced into Machinedramon's metallic hide.

Rosemon whirled her whip, catching Machinedramon with a shower of razor-sharp rose petals. "_**Forbidden Temptation!**_"

As he withstood their attacks, Machinedramon rebounded despite the odds and launched repeated cannon blasts. "_**Giga Cannon!**_" He fired randomly, blasting back MegaGargomon, Rosemon, Neptunmon, and Henbu. He then brought his right-arm and drilled a fissure through the steps under them. "_**Dragon Fire!**_"

"Everyone! Look out!" Yoshino cried out as the ground under them cracked and fell at the seems. "NOOO!"

Henbu shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

Yolei and Cody quickly jumped aboard their Digimon.

Before anyone had any chance to react, the ground gave way and collapsed completely. All ground-based Digimon fell through seemingly into the lower underground-based levels of Purgatory.

"CODY! ANKYLOMON!" Yolei cried out, looking on in horror as she sat atop Aquillamon's back.

JetSilphymon cried out. "HENRY! MEGAGARGOMON!"

Yoshino, having been caught by Rosemon before falling through, shouted. "NEPTUNMON!"

"Ha, pity them. Machinedramon will finish them," LadyDevimon chortled evilly. "Supposedly one of the two Mao Kings is imprisoned down there. With any luck, Machinedramon will be able to find him."

"One of the Mao Kings?" Rosemon cried out dreadfully.

Yolei shuddered. "I just hope they don't happen to run into him."

"LadyDevimon, you're dealing with us now!" The Warrior of Wind declared, steadily holding her turbine as she flew toward the dark mistress.

LadyDevimon flew right out of JetSilphymon's reach and jetted up into the ceiling. "Careful now. We're above a deep pit. You don't want to get caught with a nasty fall."

"We're all airborne, so what does it matter?" Yolei cried out. "LadyDevimon, you're gonna eat your own words!"

The Mamemon crew hollered out in unison. "YEAH!"

Yoshino sweat-dropped, gawking at the Mamemon crew. "...I almost forgot you guys were even here."

LadyDevimon undid her cloak as a swarm of Vilemon readily prepared to unleash an attack on JetSilphymon, Aquillamon, and Rosemon.

"Piece of cake! Let's take these freaks, guys!" JetSilphymon cried.

The purple-haired Chosen quickly added. "We're right with you!"

As the Digimon took it to the Vilemon, LadyDevimon pulled out a hand held device and picked up the location of the Valmarmon piece.

"The Body is well below here," the dark mistress turned her head to the pit. _I'll have to find the right moment to dive in and find the piece! The Body of Valmarmon will be ours and all the momentum we lost will be mended! _Biting her bottom lip, LadyDevimon watched as the Digimon wiped out the Vilemon swarm. Taking no chances, she dove through the pit and headed into the lower Purgatory levels.

"Hey, get back here!" Yolei exclaimed, catching LadyDevimon's sudden retreat.

Yoshino exclaimed. "Follow her!"

JetSilphymon scowled as she was the first to dive and pursue LadyDevimon. "Let's move! We can't take any chances with her!"

All, including the Mamemon, roared out simultaneously. "RIGHT!"

xxxxx

Upon catching the loud and disruptive tremors from across the northwestern wing, everyone participating in the first battle front stopped and turned. The Digiteam especially grew concerned with their friends apparently caught in a precarious mess. The Digivillains seized this advantage and prepared to head off to the northwest wing where the path would take them to their colleagues' location. However, MirageGaogamon, BioSpinomon, and BioLotusmon barricaded the tunnel, cutting them all off from the pass.

"Where do you think you're all going?" BioSpinomon growled hoarsely, smashing both hands down as he forced KingEtemon and Fuugamon back.

MirageGaogamon rocketed at blinding speed and headbutted WarDevidramon's torso. The towering behemoth bellowed and doubled over, feeling the effects of MirageGaogamon's vicious headbutt.

WarDevidramon flew up near the ceiling and rebounded, firing an array of long-ranged missiles that bombarded the entire room. "_**Destruction Missiles!**_" Following a series of explosive blasts, the missiles blasted MirageGaogamon head-on, sending him sailing across the central vicinity. Felinismon took cover behind Jeri as the Victory Tamer focused and forged a barrier, which encased and negated the impact of WarDevidramon's missiles.

Achillesmon shouted a deafening battle cry as he tackled Fuugamon from behind.

"Take this, you!" Achillesmon readied an arrow and threw it with force at missile heading toward him. "_**Eclipse Arrow!**_" As the missile and arrow impacted, the attacks were canceled out abruptly, bewildering the cybernetic winged behemoth.

"We haven't got the time to be dealing with these vermin!" WarDevidramon bellowed. "My sensors indicate LadyDevimon and Machinedramon are near Lord Valmarmon's body piece and the two Mao Kings. These fools' friends are also there attempting to stop them."

"Darn, then we can't be delayed anymore," KingEtemon said as he pulled out a golden orb with his face painted on it. "Sorry, kids, but can't play here anymore. We're gonna relocate our show elsewhere, but you can try and catch up after listening to my latest hit!_** Smile Bomb Flash!**_" With that, he threw the orb at the center of the room as it went off with a bang...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

...following an massive explosion, a blinding flash of light sparked out and engulfed the entire room. As the Digiteam were caught by the blinding flash, the crafty villains took off toward the northwest wing passage, taking them to where their colleagues were last seen. Felinismon, from the corner of her eye, barely turned and caught the villains making their hasty escape.

"They're getting away! Follow them to the northwest side!" Felinismon cried out as she took off the first with Jeri flying behind her.

Once the flashing light subsided, the entire group whirled around and raced after the bad guys' route. Thomas jumped aboard MirageGaogamon as Achillesmon, BioSpinomon, and BioLotusmon trailed behind them. As they reached the area their friends were, they saw a collateral damage and the hole made by Machinedramon's Giga Cannon fire.

"Damn! Look at the size of that!" Achillesmon's face contorted with shock.

Jeri knelt beside the hole and touched it, closing her eyes as she probed the location of her friends. "The others are down this hole. And this was undoubtedly a result of Machinedramon's attack."

"So, what are we waiting for?" BioLotusmon inquired.

Thomas added. "We're not. We're going down there."

MirageGaogamon concurred. "Yes, master."

"Then, that's where we're going!" Jeri said as she flew down with Felinismon jumping in with her Tamer.

Achillesmon followed and jumped right through the hole.

"Humph, she's such a show-off," BioLotusmon scoffed as she descended through the large pit. "C'mon, boys!"

BioSpinomon turned toward Thomas, MirageGaogamon, and the Mamemon crew nodding. "Let's be careful where we go."

"Ready, MirageGaogamon?"

"Yes, master."

"No problem! We'll lead the way for you three! Follow us!" The Mamemon crew exclaimed in unison as they directed Thomas, MirageGaogamon, and BioSpinomon downward into the lower Purgatory levels.

xxxxx

Calmly pacing himself through the underground passage, Cody and Ankylomon surveyed their surroundings. They were cut off from their friends and left wandering, trying to locate their current positions. Cody painstakingly eyed his D-3 and picked up on Yolei's location.

"I've got a lock on Yolei, Ankylomon," he confirmed.

The prehistoric Digimon shuddered, scanning the underground vicinity. "It's awfully damp down here. Not to mention spooky. You sure you ain't scared, Cody?"

"Sure, I am, but I'm too focused in finding our friends."

"Heh, that's my Cody..."

Suddenly, the duo quickly paused upon hearing low growling emanating around their surroundings. They slowly turned their heads and noticed a lot of yellow glowing eyes shooting terrifying glances at them. Cody backed off and bumped right into Ankylomon.

"Stay close to me, Cody. Looks like we've got company."

Emerging out from the dark corners, eight red-furred, streamline-bodied wolf-like canines closed in on them. Their yellow, slanted eyes glowed profusely and opened their long snouts, exposing saliva-filled sharp teeth designed to tear their enemies apart. Ankylomon readied himself and swung his clubbed tail forward, forcing the fierce canines back.

"Back off, varmints! Back!"

"Ankylomon, what are those? I've never seen those types in our Digiworld," Cody checked his D-3 and pulled up no profile on them.

"They're Fangmon, but their kind typically come from the Underworld. Never thought we'd see them here in Purgatory."

"You know a lot about these things, do you?"

"Well, I am a walking Digidex. I'm a wise Digimon beyond my years. Now, get behind me, Cody!"

"Heh, I never thought we'd ever see a human of all things here," a Fangmon walked forward, wearing an eye patch on its left eye, which distinguished it from the pack. "What horrible deed were you tried for to even be sent here?"

"I committed no crime! We came here to help Neptunmon find the Body of Valmarmon! We know it's down here!"

'Eyepatch' Fangmon blinked and walked up near Cody, but Ankylomon brought his tail down and smashed it front of of the red-furred canine.

"Back off, you stinkin' dog!"

"And you better watch where you swing that thing!"

Cody gulped, nervously stammering at the sight of the Fangmon pack. "It's true! Your boss, Neptunmon, is down here with my friends! There are enemy intruders down here looking for the piece and the imprisoned Mao Kings!"

"They're looking for NeoDevimon and Mephistomon?" 'Eyepatch' Fangmon inquired, staring at Cody with suspicion. "You know so much about Neptunmon. Who you and these friends of yours?"

"Lords Granasmon and Huanglongmon! We're the Chosen sent to prevent Madoudramon's toadies from collecting the seven Valmarmon pieces!"

"Oh, you don't say..." 'Eyepatch' Fangmon smiled devilishly. "But, what if we don't want to help you?"

"But, aren't you supposed to be duty bound according to Neptunmon's will?"

"Yes, but we don't take kindly to intruders on our turf, regardless of whom they've been sent."

Cody gasped. "But... you wouldn't... we were divided from our friends! We didn't mean-"

Ankylomon calmly interjected. "Cody, forget it. These guys are just savages and they wanna pick a fight. I'll take care of these bottom feeders!" With that, the mighty dinosaur Digimon charged head-on and swung his tail forward, forcing the pack to retreat back. "C'mon and get some! You don't wanna make me angry!"

Just then, as Ankylomon fiercely swung his tail forward again, an explosion occurred and knocked the Digimon back. Nearly caught in the explosion, Cody felt the resounding shock wave repel him into a wall. Whilst being pinned by the shock wave, he watched idly as WarDevidramon lumbered through the wall debris and scanned the perimeters. He noticed Cody and Ankylomon were within range, locking his targeted sights on them.

"WarDevidramon?" Cody paled with fright as WarDevidramon didn't take long to see him.

WarDevidramon cackled. "Separated from your friends? That's too bad for you. Now, you both perish down here!" Before he was given a chance to fire, Ankylomon lunged from under the wall debris and clubbed WarDevidramon with his tail. Taken aback by the dinosaur's club assault, the cybernetic dragon grabbed Anklyomon by his tail and slammed him against a set of cell bars.

Cringing dreadfully, Cody closed his eyes and refused to watch his partner being thrown around like a rag doll by the cybernetic behemoth. He pulled himself off the wall and stormed ahead, screaming out for his partner.

"ANKYLOMON!" He shouted at the base of his voice, demanding the monstrous cyborg to set his beloved partner down. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

"Hehn, as you wish," WarDevidramon gruffly scoffed and threw Ankylomon into the opposite side. He firmly placed his foot atop Ankylomon's head and slowly started crushing the dinosaur's cranium. "If you wish to save your friend, drop your Digivice!"

Finding himself in a tight spot, Cody stopped and firmly gripped his Digivice. He stood frozen stiff and unable to move forward. Cody witnessed Ankylomon at the mercy of WarDevidramon's bone-crunching grip.

WarDevidramon snickered in a sickening tone. "What are you stalling for? Drop the Digivice or your partner's head gets crushed like a grape!"

"Ankylomon..." Cody gritted his teeth as he gave in and dropped ins device. "I'm sorry."

"Co-Cody... don't... save yourself...!" Ankylomon pleaded to his long-time human friend. "I'm at... my limit... without Angemon, I can't digivolve... any further!"

"Ankylomon..." The teen looked at his partner in the eye and knelt down, pleading. "Spare Ankylomon, but you may take my life."

"NO! CODY!"

WarDevidramon cackled with sickening delight. "Your wish is granted, human!" With that, he reached forward and tried to ensnare Cody...

...MirageGaogamon jetted from the path WarDevidramon created for himself. The Mega caught WarDevidramon with crescent moon-shaped projectiles, all of which packed the power of several shockwaves and pummeled WarDevidramon with unrelenting force. While the infighting between WarDevidramon and MirageGaogamon carried on, Thomas, Jeri, and Felinismon bypassed the behemoths' heated battle while rushing toward Cody and Ankylomon.

"Hey, are you two ok?" Thomas exclaimed while helping Cody up.

Jeri flew over to Ankylomon and placed her hands over his head, quickly reading his mind. "He's still conscious. Good."

"Guys, where are the others? Weren't they with you?" Cody asked, noting the absence of Vega, Ivan, and Nanami.

"They're back behind us handling KingEtemon and Fuugamon," Felinismon answered.

Lowering his head, Cody muttered, doubting himself. "I couldn't do it... we couldn't beat him."

"What are you saying?" Thomas inquired, instinctively noticing Cody's doubtful look. "Don't be down on yourself, Cody. Lucky for us, we found you!"

"But, Ankylomon can't evolve further. Without Angemon, he can't Jogress..."

Jeri frowned, expressing disapproval of Cody's defeatist view. "That's nonsense. Your Digimon can evolve further. You just need to believe in him."

"You don't understand. He can evolve, but not... naturally evolve past his Champion form. If only..." Cody stuttered while scooping up his D-3 and pressing it against his chest. "If only Armadillomon could naturally evolve past his Champion-level stage! We're weak as we are!"

"NO!" Jeri shouted as she walked up and slapped Cody across his face. Shocked by her action, she withdrew her hand and quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to...!"

Thomas interjected. "Cody, don't doubt yourself or your Digimon. You should NEVER give up on your Digimon."

"That's right, Cody," Felinismon said. "Look at me. I never thought I could evolve past an Ultimate, but thanks to Jeri, I can go Mega-level anytime I want!"

Reeling from the slap Jeri gave him, Cody rubbed his cheek and sighed. "I needed it. I can't be mad at you for that. Thanks, Jeri."

"Well, I... didn't mean to... I'm just instinctively used to listening to a friend doubting him or herself... but, you're welcome," she offered with a smile.

"For the longest time, Yolei and I have always been behind Davis, Ken, TK, and Kari," Cody went on as MirageGaogamon and WarDevidramon parried each other's attacks in the background. Even the resounding blasts from their attacks didn't seem to deter Cody as he continued to monologue. "Ankylomon and Aquillamon have always depended on Angemon and Gatomon respectively to activate the Jogress stage, which is equivalent to an Ultimate-level stage. My Digimon and Yolei's have without Angemon and Gatomon to give them that necessary boost. As our lives became more complacent in our world, Armadillomon and Hawkmon got too comfortable... and such a complacent period made them soft... and weaker."

Ankylomon pulled himself off the ground steadily. "Cody..."

Expressing sympathy for the teenage boy, Jeri approached him and put her hand on his D-3. "Your Digimon hasn't gotten weaker. Your resolve has. I know deep down you can find that dependency on your Digimon. Speaking for myself, I was in a worse situation than you could ever imagine. My first Digimon partner, Leomon, was killed protecting me and my friends. I watched him _die_ in front of my own eyes. For a short period, my resolve died and I doubted myself. But since Felinismon became my second partner, my life turned around for the better and I couldn't have asked for a better recovery. Believing in Felinismon allowed her to unlock her full potential and evolve into Angedramon."

Cody stood quietly as Jeri went on, explaining her life story and road to recovery from her darkest period.

"If I can do the same for Felinismon, you can be more supportive of Armadillomon. Cody, will you ever give up on your partner again?"

"No..."

Jeri smiled. "I can't hear you."

"I won't! I won't and will never doubt _myself_ or_ Armadillomon_!" The teen shouted in declaration.

Thomas looked on and nodded. "Well said, Cody Hida."

As MirageGaogamon was backed to a corner, WarDevidramon thrust his right-armed claws forward and went for a killing blow. MirageGaogamon rebounded against WarDevidramon, concentrating on his body's supplied energy and fired a condensed blast from the mouth on his chest.

"_**Full Moon Blaster!**_" MirageGaogamon howled, blasting WarDevidramon head-on with full force. The brunt of the powerful beam pinned the cybernetic behemoth against the wall and kept him at bay.

WarDevidramon caught the beam and proceeded to push it back at MirageGaogamon.

"Here, you can take it back!" WarDevidramon cackled with sadistic glee as he and MirageGaogamon noticed a shimmering pillar of yellow compressed light glowing around Cody and Ankylomon. "Eh? What's going on here?" _This power... energy... it's the power of evolution! But, how did that boy manage this?_

Standing defiantly toward WarDevidramon, Cody raised his D-3 into the air and declared. "WarDevidramon, this time you won't be looking down on us! This time any insecurity I once had has been dashed away! Armadillomon's heart and my heart... will join together in order to stop you and your cohorts! Ankylomon! Get ready to evolve!"

With that, Ankylomon's whole body was covered under yellow light.

"Way to go, Cody!" Felinismon and Jeri cheered on.

Thomas called out to his Digimon. "MirageGaogamon, hold that monster at bay!"

"YES, MASTER!" MirageGaogamon obeyed as he clubbed WarDevidramon with a punch, staggering the winged behemoth.

"Now, Ankylomon!"

As Cody's D-3 released a white beam of light, it collided with Ankylomon and coalesced with the yellow aura surrounding them. The converged lights empowered Ankylomon, ultimately triggering his natural evolution.

"Ankylomon... _**Chou Shinka!**_" Ankylomon bellowed as his dinosaur form morphed completely. He turned into what resembled a teapot-looking angel, but what it really was was based on the legendary Shakōkidogū. "Shakkoumon!"

"Ah, Shakkoumon!" Cody watched, wearing an awestruck look, having accomplished something he never could believe was remotely possible without TK and Angemon. He did it, albeit with Jeri's encouragement. "You evolved on your own!"

Shakkoumon bellowed as he floated toward the infighting between MirageGaogamon and WarDevidramon.

"Well, not the kind of Digimon I was expecting," Thomas chuckled a bit.

Felinismon blinked thrice. "Yeah, looks like a giant teapot with wings..."

"Guys! Show some support!" Jeri said.

WarDevidramon scowled angrily as Shakkoumon floated toward him. "So, you evolved on your own? Who cares? I'll easily dispatch with you and these fools."

"How about backing up those words and try me?" Shakkoumon dared the cybernetic dragon.

Without hesitation, WarDevidramon propelled himself forward, readily preparing to engage Shakkoumon and MirageGaogamon.

xxxxx

On an opposite vicinity in the underground level, JetSilphymon, Yoshino, Rosemon, and the Mamemon scoured through on their search Yolei and Aquillamon. The duo had gotten lost from the group after having gone the wrong direction. JetSilphymon whirled around and heard low devilish giggles emanating behind her. Alarmed, Yoshino and Rosemon heard the low giggles. They recognized the giggles coming from none other than LadyDevimon.

"LadyDevimon's closing in near us," JetSilphymon muttered. "Damn, how did we lose Yolei and Aquillamon?"

Yoshino spoke up. "I hope those two are ok. We need to find them quickly, Izumi."

Rosemon turned around as a swarm of bats swooped over them. "Look out!"

As the bat swarm dove in and attacked them, LadyDevimon hovered in front of them and openly taunted her adversaries.

"So sorry, but did I interrupt your search? Don't fret, your friends are less likely to be going anywhere."

"AUGH! STUPID BATS!" JetSilphymon cried as she wildly swung her turbine and blew away the bats.

LadyDevimon chortled and hovered back. "Don't worry. You sit back and give my little friends company while I look for your dear friends. Ta-ta!" Folding an arm around herself, the dark mistress' body shifted and dispersed into a swarm of bats that flew out of the area. Her laughter filled the room, further agitating JetSilphymon, Rosemon, Yoshino, and the Mamemon.

After JetSilphymon blew away the remaining bats, she and Rosemon hastily scanned around for LadyDevimon's whereabouts.

"She's gone!" Yoshino exclaimed.

JetSilphymon scoffed and drew out her D-Scanner. "Guys, I've got a lock on Yolei. She's not too far off! Let's move!"

Rosemon nodded. "Lead the way."

"And we'll follow!" added the Mamemon.

xxxxx

Suddenly, having heard a resounding blast from across the hall, the Knightmon guards attentively turned their gaze and noticed a rainbow-colored beam blasting KingEtemon across. They then turned and saw Fuugamon frantically running past them.

"KINGETEMON! HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Fuugamon whined as he was pursued by BioLotusmon, BioSpinomon, and Achillesmon. He jumped behind KingEtemon, using him as a shield from receiving divine punishment from the high-evolved trio.

The Knightmon turned as they brandished their swords, barricading Achillesmon and the two Bio-Hybrids.

"Hey, guards! Listen, we came here sent by Huanglongmon and Granasmon!" said Achillesmon. "Those two are trying to get that Valmarmon piece!"

"Ah, so, you're three of the Chosen sent to do Granasmon's dirty work," a devilish laugh echoed from inside the prison cell where the Knightmon guards stood near. Achillesmon and the Bio-Hybrids turned as they noted the sinister figure approaching the bars. "What an honor this is to be graced some new faces. None of you are the Chosen I remember." Stifling with laughter, NeoDevimon walked forward and revealed himself before Achillesmon and the Bio-Hybrids.

"Guys," Achillesmon frowned as he assumed a defensive stance and readily summoned an arrow.

"Drop your weapon, Legendary Warrior," NeoDevimon said, an evil smile adorned his face. "My powers are useless with seals placed around my cell."

BioLotusmon scoffed. "You think we care? We're here to keep those idiots from freeing you."

Shaking his head, Fuugamon looked across and saw NeoDevimon inside the cell. He quickly pulled KingEtemon off his feet and pointed toward the imprisoned Mao King.

"Holy moly, is that who we're looking for?" KingEtemon spat out, spitting out rocks from his mouth. "Augh, we hit the jackpot, Fuugamon."

The Knightmon noticed Fuugamon and KingEtemon getting out of the debris.

"Halt!" The Knightmon duo shouted, holding their swords as they set their sights on the villains.

"Wait!" Achillesmon called out as KingEtemon threw Smile Bombs at them.

"_**Smile Bomb Boom!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The reverberating shock wave following the explosions knocked the Knightmon back. As the Knightmon were left buried under a heap of rubble, KingEtemon and Fuugamon marched forward, ready to engage Achillesmon and the Bio-Hybrids.

"Guess we're gonna have to keep them from getting NeoDevimon free!" BioSpinomon growled angrily. "Achillesmon, back me up!"

"C'mon, you two jackasses!" Achillesmon challenged KingEtemon and Fuugamon. "Bring it on!"

BioLotusmon was left behind to guard over NeoDevimon's cell. Unbeknownst to her, and the others, an ambiguous and shadowed figure materialized behind BioLotusmon, drawing a weapon out and brandishing it.

xxxxx

"_**Mega Barrage!**_" MegaGargomon roared, launching an array of scattered missiles and blasts that bombarded Machinedramon repeatedly.

Henbu followed it up by throwing large concrete slabs at Machinedramon, which Neptunmon added by summoning a massive tidal wave by drawing water from a deep well.

"_**Wave of Depth!**_"

Whilst being on the receiving end of the endless water and rocks, Machinedramon thrust his right-armed blade into a wall and drilled through. His sensors immediately locked on the location of the Valmarmon piece and Mephistomon's seal. Realizing where Machinedramon was going, an alarmed Neptunmon bolted across and headed off to pursue the mechanized demon. Henbu and MegaGargomon bumrushed ahead to follow the Olympian.

"He's heading where the Body and Mephistomon are sealed!" Neptunmon exclaimed. "We must not allow that Dark Master to undo those seals!"

"And we won't! Let's hurry, MegaGargomon!"

"Right behind ya, Henry!" MegaGargomon cried out as he punched through falling debris. "That jerk won't get far!"

The Warrior of Genbu muttered whilst riding atop of a rock. "Let's hope so. And let's not forget NeoDevimon is imprisoned in this place somewhere." _And that's definitely another worry linger in the back of my mind! _

xxxxx

Separated from the rest of their group, Yolei and Aquillamon were passing through an empty yet spacious vicinity near an underground lake. Situated across resembled a stretch of land filled with sharp spikes covering surrounding rocks. Yolei felt a cold chill pass by her side, making her shiver and wrap both arms around herself for provided warmth. Aquillamon flew down and wrapped a wing around his partner.

"Thanks, Aquillamon."

"Don't mention it."

The analytical purple-haired girl surveyed the underground environment, noting the eerie stillness. She pulled out her D-3 and picked up no beacons indicating her allies' positions. Much to her dismay, everyone had fallen out of range.

Yolei sighed deeply, sitting down with arms folded over her legs. "Aquillamon, we're lost, aren't we?"

"We haven't looked hard enough, Yolei. C'mon, let's continue to find the others."

"Yeah, in a minute..." Yolei droned off as something immediately caught her eye. She noted a book sitting ashore from the lake. "A book?" Piqued with interest, she walked over and picked the dark red book off the dirt, wiping the muddy sand off. Her eyes scanned the title and content inscribed on the front. It was all written in Digicode, which she couldn't analyze without Izzy and his digi-translator installed in his laptop. Of course, she tried the next best thing. "Aquillamon, come over here!"

"What is it, Yolei?" Aquillamon paced behind his partner and noticed the book in her hand.

"Can you decipher this lettering on the cover? It's Digicode, isn't it?"

"Yes, but... erm... it's quite ancient..."

"So, you can't decipher it?"

Aquillamon shook his head dismissively. "Sorry."

"I figured as much," Yolei smiled as she opened the book as dust blew into her face. Hacking and coughing, she blew the smoke off. "Ack! Man, this thing must've aged so much! Yuck!" Wiping the dust off her face, the obstinate girl scanned through the first pages and tried 'reading' the ancient text. Following a few page turns, her eyes noticed a beautiful white bird adorning six majestic wings and wearing a bright aura. "Whoa, look at this, Aquillamon!"

"A six-winged bird... an ancient Digimon type, but I can't tell what the text says..."

"Yeah, I'm already lost, but it's interesting," Yolei said as she turned more pages. "I think I'll be taking this. So, I can show Izzy and the others."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Yolei?"

"Uh, yeah, and it's my book now," she continued turning the pages until she came to a passage with two pictures: one of an angelic figure and the other of a demonic monster. Her eyes widened in bewilderment. "I still can't read the text, but these pictures undoubtedly show an angel and a demon. These two have to be Granasmon and Valmarmon!"

Aquillamon gasped upon seeing the images. "You're right, Yolei!"

Suddenly, as the two were drawn into the ancient book, LadyDevimon hovered over behind them. She raised her right hand and brought it down over Yolei's head. Aquillamon quickly whirled around and pulled Yolei aside whilst taking into the air.

"Nice reflexes, Aquillamon!" LadyDevimon cackled, hovering freely into the air as she met Aquillamon face-to-face. "You were lucky to save her, but she won't be getting any second chances!"

"Thanks, Aquillamon..." Yolei heavily panted out of shock and distress.

"Anytime, Yolei!"

The dark mistress wore an intrigued smile as her eyes noted the book in Yolei's hand. "Care to tell me what you've got there, dear?"

Yolei rebuked at her. "A book. That's what, dumbass!"

"Augh, such audacity from a foul-mouthed brat!" LadyDevimon snarled, baring her fangs. "With that, you'll pay with your life!"

"AQUILLAMON!"

As LadyDevimon jetted forward and thrust her right hand forward, Aquillamon swerved out of the evil mistress' treacherous reach. LadyDevimon opened her cape and unleashed a horde of bats at their direction.

"_**Darkness Wave!**_"

"_**Blast Ring!**_"

The two attacks impacted and nullified each other. Shifting from one side to the other, LadyDevimon flew behind Aquillamon and landed a kick over the bird's back. Aquillamon was knocked out of the air and sent plunging into the water with Yolei. As Yolei struggled to pull herself out of the water, LadyDevimon hovered where the girl was sitting and brought down her hand to kill her.

"This is hitting me with that board! Now, say goodbye!" The mistress hissed as she lowered her hand, prompting Yolei to shut her eyes out of fear.

Then, with excellent timing, a propelled force of wind blew LadyDevimon back and then a flood of rose petals flew at her direction. LadyDevimon flew out of range and glided over near the ceiling. Growling with disdain, she watched JetSilphymon, Rosemon, Yoshino, and the Mamemon arrive just in time to save Yolei and Aquillamon.

"I thought I lost them. Feh, those annoyances," LadyDevimon snorted irritably.

Yoshino helped bring Yolei ashore, who still held onto the ancient book. JetSilphymon noticed the book in the girl's hand and knelt over to read it.

"Are you ok, Yolei?" Yoshino asked.

"I've been better, but thanks for saving me."

JetSilphymon nodded, putting her hand on the book. "Don't mention it, but what's this book?"

"I found it near the shore. It's interesting... it has ancient text I can't translate, but there's something about Valmarmon and Granasmon in here."

Rosemon turned as she gazed up and noticed LadyDevimon descending on the lake's surface. "No time for chat. I can deal with LadyDevimon."

"I'm sorry, but Aquillamon is nowhere near the level Rosemon and you are, Izumi," Yolei said, sitting down as she bemoaned her defeat. "Without Gatomon to Jogress with, Aquillamon can't form Silphymon. He doesn't have the power to naturally evolve into an Ultimate-level. But, you two... Izumi and Yoshino... I mean, you two are practically Mega-level yourselves."

JetSilphymon asserted. "I'm an A-Hybrid. You might consider me a Mega-class Digimon."

"See? You two have it made, but me... I'm still way behind Davis, Ken, TK, and Kari... Armadillomon and Cody have a similar problem. We're dependent on TK and Kari's Digimon to allow our Digimon to evolve. I don't think there's any way we can..."

Yoshino knelt down over Yolei and put her hands over her shoulders. Lifting her head, the purple-haired young adult stared Yoshino directly in the eyes.

"Yolei, I'd consider you my senior, but there's hardly an age difference between us. I respect you being one of the Chosen foreunners."

JetSilphymon added as she offered a friendly, reassuring smile to Yolei. "You were the assertive member of your team before I even became a Legendary Warrior. For that, I do look up to you. You're not weak. You just need to reaffirm your belief in yourself. I know Aquillamon can evolved beyond what he's capable of."

"You... you really mean what you said, Izumi? Yoshino?" Yolei looked at them, wiping away tears from her eyes. "I-I-I don't know what to say. I feel honored you two acknowledge me as a senior."

"C'mon, Yolei, get up," JetSilphymon said as she offered a hand to her. "Let's kick LadyDevimon's skanky ass."

"HEY! I AM STILL HERE AND I HEARD THAT REMARK, BRAT!"

"Um, hey, she's still over there!" One of the Mamemon pointed out the obvious.

Scowling, Yolei grabbed JetSilphymon's hand and stood up facing the dark mistress.

"Got some fight left in you? I was getting bored listening to your sob story!"

"I'm not crying anymore, LadyDevimon, because I've got two friends here who believe in me!" Yolei angrily retorted as Aquillamon lifted himself out of the water. He listened to Yolei's assertive declaration, sensing a renewed spirit building within her. "And Aquillamon believes in me! And I know he can evolve without without the need to Jogress! LadyDevimon, you picked with the wrong girl to mess with! Because I, Yolei Inoue, won't stand by and watch Aquillamon get knocked around anymore." Suddenly, as her renewed spirit filled her, her D-3 initially responded to her need. "Aquillamon! Let's take her down together!"

With that, a bright golden aura surrounded Aquillamon in conjunction with Yolei's glowing D-3.

"I can feel... my power... growing... Yolei, your need to fight LadyDevimon is giving me strength! I'm ready!"

Yolei howled a loud cry as her D-3 launched a beam at Aquillamon, which further unlocked his natural evolution power

"Aquillamon... _**Chou Shinka! Silphymon!**_" The bird roared he flew out and turned into a half-man, half-bird winged warrior adorning a metal visor. He wore red, white, and brown feathers coupled with hawk-shaped feet. He also retained the defining features of Gatomon's recognizable ears and claws. Coupled with Gatomon's features, Aquillamon's wing-top feathers defined his arms and legs. "Hey, LadyDevimon! Remember me?"

LadyDevimon gawked and flew up toward the ceiling. "Ack! It's you!"

"WHOOOOOA!" The Mamemon howled in awe at Silphymon's epic entrance.

"Take this!" Silphymon roared, waving his hands into a circular pattern and gathered a ball of red psionic energy. He threw the ball forward, sending it hurtling at LadyDevimon. "_**Static Force!**_" As the orb hurtled across, LadyDevimon swerved out of the way and let it bust through the ceiling.

"Why you...!" Before LadyDevimon realized it, Silphymon rocketed upward and landed a headbutt into LadyDevimon's gut. "ACK!"

Following up the headbutt, Silphymon whirled around and shot an elbow into LadyDevimon's face, sending her plunging into the underground lake.

"YES! That'll show her!" Yolei hollered. "Way to go, Silphymon!"

"Hold on. I doubt that's going to put her down..."

"Relax, Yoshino," Yolei smirked as she nodded to JetSilphymon. "One Silphymon with another. How about it?"

JetSilphymon added. "I love your style, Yolei!" With that, she flew up and reached Silphymon, who waited patiently for LadyDevimon emerge out the lake.

Yolei, Yoshino, and Rosemon observed from the background.

"Don't worry. Rosemon will get her turn, Yoshino."

"Thanks. You hear that, Rosemon?"

Rosemon acknowledged. "Yeah. Can't spoil their fun."

As LadyDevimon blasted through the lake, she abruptly stopped as JetSilphymon and Silphymon readied their attacks, bringing down a double smackdown blow on the perturbed mistress.

"Oh, cra-" Was all LadyDevimon could mutter at that moment.

The Warrior of Wind wove her turbine, unleashing a winter wind at Demon Corps general. "_**Jet Winter!**_"

Silphymon followed it up, summoning a duplicate of himself from his aura and pushed LadyDevimon back. "_**Astral Laser!**_"

"GAAH!" LadyDevimon screamed, quickly on the receiving end of the JetSilphymon and Silphymon tag team attack. "CURSE YOOOOU!" She quickly plunged right back into the water as JetSilphymon and Silphymon acknowledged each other.

"TAKE THAT, LADYDEVIMON!" Yolei laughed wickedly and with sheer exuberance. "That'll teach you! Have a dreadful swim and sink like a rock! Wahahaha!"

"SHE'S SCARY!" The Mamemon howled altogether, visibly frightened of Yolei's sadistic demeanor.

Yoshino slightly backed off, intimidated by Yolei's unsuppressed psychotic glee. _She might be my senior, but she's FREAKING nuts!_

"Good work, Silphymon," JetSilphymon said, shaking his hand. "I knew you could evolve on your own."

Silphymon nodded. "Thank you for reviving Yolei's confidence. As a result, our hearts combined as one."

"Still, we can't let our guards down," the Warrior of Wind carefully observed the lake, sensing LadyDevimon's presence near them. "LadyDevimon is still down there. Ready, Silphymon?"

"I am."

Gritting her teeth, the tense Legendary Warrior gripped her turbine. _C'mon, what's she waiting for?_

xxxxx

Upon arrival at the base of the Body and Mephistomon's seal, Machinedramon entered what resembled a reactor room. He surveyed the highly-secured vicinity as 12 Knightmon lined up and readied a battle formation against the Dark Master. Machinedramon merely chortled at the Knightmon assembly and advanced forward.

"Intruder! By the orders of Lord Neptunmon, we won't permit a Dark Master to pass!" The head Knightmon openly declared. "Get ready to engage the enemy!"

As the Knightmon fleet charged ahead, Machinedramon merely chortled and slammed his right hand. One hand smash pulverized the ground and sent an ear-piercing shock wave that repelled half the whole fleet across the reactor. Machinedramon lowered his double cannons and readied a double blast.

"_**Giga Cannon!**_"

After a few Knightmon were consumed and incinerated by the blast, a low chuckle permeated from a coffin-like seal arranged atop of a reactor. Inside, a pair of red eyes gleamed and pierced a terrifying stare toward Machinedramon. Machinedramon scanned the coffin and probed a highly-powered evil source within the seal. His x-ray scanners picked up on a large bipedal, goat-faced demonic figure with a sinister black aura cloaking his whole body.

Pivoting his view to the left, he noticed another seal. Inside this seal was an artifact shaped like a massive body chest.

"_**I have confirmed the location of Mephistomon and Valmarmon's Body. Proceeding to unseal the Mao King and collect the piece.**_"

xxxxx

"No, he's reached the reactor! If he releases Mephistomon and the Body, we will have failed!" Neptunmon exclaimed as Henbu and MegaGargomon rushed behind him.

MegaGargomon clenched his fists and dashed past Neptunmon. "Let's cut that mechanized jerk from getting what he wants!"

"Right! It's now or never!" The Warrior of Genbu added, focusing his sights to the reactor entrance and a battle with Machinedramon ahead.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Neptunmon: Just as I feared, Mephistomon has been unsealed.

Henbu: And the Body of Valmarmon! It's found a host to take over!

MegaGargomon: C'mon, metal-head! We settle this here!

Mephistomon: Machinedramon, I will repay your favor in kind by joining you in the name of Lord Valmarmon!

Yolei: How do you like them apples, LadyDevimon? Not so hot stuff now!

JetSilphymon: Guys, we've got trouble!

Yoshino: NeoDevimon has been released, too!

NeoDevimon: Whoever decided to release me, I thank my mysterious savior. Now, Chosen, I have been freed to take my vengeance upon you and accelerate the age of darkness for Lord Valmarmon!

Cody: No, this can't be!

WarDevidramon: You can't delay the inevitable!

Thomas: But, we'll continue the fight against you!

Achillesmon: BioLotusmon, how did you let NeoDevimon out?

BioLotusmon: It wasn't me! I was attacked and knocked out from behind!

Jeri: No, just what we need! We need to stick together!

Felinismon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Body is Extracted! Escape Out of Purgatory!**_

Henbu: It's just what I feared... more dissension...

xxxxx

**A/N:** Originally, I thought I'd have the Purgatory expedition covered in three chapter, but upon realization just two chapters. I managed to compress so much in this one chapter. Just think: heroes enter Purgatory, guardian (Neptunmon) revealed, big fight with the bad guys gets underway, and Ankylomon & Aquillamon evolve into their Ultimate-level forms naturally. And we end the chapter on a cliffhanger.

I managed to crank out some good pacing overall. What do you think?

So, now Yolei and Cody have unlocked their Digimon's natural evolutions. I figured it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for their partners to become Ultimates without having to Jogress. Silphymon and Shakkoumon are still their natural evolution lines for Hawkmon and Armadillomon lines respectively. The reason for their Ultimate evolutions now is simple: Yolei and Cody have not likely faced an enemy which required them to digivolve to Ultimate in the long years of peace in the Eastern Earth (the 01/02 Digi-Destined's world). Does that sound reasonable?

Not to mention, this is a good excuse for a Jet_Silphymon_ and _Silphymon_ team-up. :D

Onto the Mao Kings: Yes, this Mephistomon is the same villain from _Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers_ (AKA Movie 5). How is it possible? Well, just for the YuYuGiDigiMoon canon, he's the same Apocalymon from Adventure. So, yes, the YYGDM!Tamers have already beaten Mephistomon during their series proper (and a year before _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_) and the demon has then been sealed in Purgatory. Bottom line: Movie 5 (and likely 6) are canon exclusively to the YYGDM timeline.

As for NeoDevimon, it's the same infamous Devimon from _Digimon Adventure_. For his Ultimate forms, he has the choice to evolve into Myotismon, NeoDevimon, a Chimeramon (w/Kabuterimon), or SkullSatamon (w/Ogremon). I naturally chose NeoDevimon to keep up with the _Neo_ theme that's been prominent throughout this series (along with the Norse-related themes). Without his mask, NeoDevimon is on a Mega-level power; the mask is what suppresses his Mega-level strength, and you'll see why next chapter.

Furthermore, in regards to these two being Mao Kings... once Lucemon fell, Beelzebumon defected to the Tamers, and Demon was sent to the Dark Area, the four remaining Demon Lords replaced them with Necromon (who has yet to appear), Daimaomon, NeoDevimon, and Mephistomon, who all had been released by Pharaohmon (who all went into hiding until _**Dawn of Chaos**_), with the exception of Demon (who was also released from the Underworld), but he chose not to work with the other Demon Lords.

Really, Am I this is getting clear to you?

I hope so.

Next time, it's the blow-off to the Purgatory arc. Who is the mysterious attacker behind BioLotusmon? And where will be more dissension within the Digiteam?

It's good to write this fic again.

Anyway, send a review and stay gold!


	31. Body Extracted! Escape from Purgatory!

**A/N: **I'm really getting back to the writing groove for this story, but like I said updates for _**Dawn of Chaos**_ will come less frequently than before. I am focusing my other efforts on getting _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_ back on track in a month (or so) and prepping for the coming of _**Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux**_. For the rest of spring and into the summer, I will focus my energy on DoC, Kai, and Redux. ^^

Anyway, we're getting to some more fighting, a Valmarmon possession, and a breakout from Purgatory! Catch what happens when everything boils down to who gets the piece!

Onward to the chapter we go.

xxxxx

Chapter 31

_**The Body is Extracted! Escape Out of Purgatory!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Purgatory Prison Entrance/2:42 PM**_

Steadily lumbering forward, Machinedramon scanned the two seals containing the Valmarmon piece and Mephistomon. After thorough probing, Machinedramon targeted both seals and fired two eye beams, cutting off the ropes binding the two objects. The first beam cut the ropes, releasing the Body of Valmarmon. The second blast ripped open the coffin, which encased Mephistomon. As the coffin blew apart, a giant cloud of smoke emerged and covered nearly the whole ceiling.

Machinedramon gazed up at the cloud, which morphed and shaped itself into a large, bipedal horned figure. "_**Awaken, Mephistomon. After a long slumber, you are free, Mao King!**_" He edged away as the aforementioned Mao King descended from the ceiling. The smoke cloud dispersed, revealing the massive demonic creature.

Now standing away from Machinedramon, the 20-foot high Mephistomon resembled a humanoid big-horn ram with a demonic outward appearance. It's face resembled the visage of Baphomet, a mythological demon. His name was derived off Mephistopheles, another demonic mythological figure in Faust legend. His white face was completely free of fur whilst tufts of hair slid past his large, curved ears. His lower section, starting from the waist to the knees, were covered entirely by thick layers of maroon fur. His legs were overall thicker than his whole body. His forearms were thicker and covered in fur than his thin biceps. His hands were large and free of fur. Broad, blue cloth overlapped his shoulders, covering them as his thick, chiseled chest was hidden behind black chest armor. A pair of large, torn skins protruded from the massive demon's back and flapped wildly as Mephistomon's thick, bony hooves touched down on the floor.

Uttering a low cackle, the demonic creature lifted his head as his red eyes gleamed, shooting a terrifying glare that sent shockwaves across the reactor. Everything surrounding Mephistomon shuddered violently as a thick black aura materialized around him.

"Who dares to awaken Lord Mephistomon, one of the feared Mao Kings?" He demanded in a thick, demonic tone, which was terrifying enough to send bone chills down any normal Digimon's body. Having been sealed for a long time, his lingering lust for blood could not be suppressed. As he turned his head, he noticed Machinedramon standing off from him. "And who must you be? Speak and address to me."

"_**I am Machinedramon, one of the four Neo-Dark Masters. I have destroyed your seal and given you freedom. Like you, I was born from the data of Apocalymon that nearly destroyed the Digi-Destined from the Eastern Digital Realm. You're one of the Mao Kings.**_"

Mephistomon coughed and snorted, coldly narrowing a crimson gaze at the mechanized terror. "Yes, I see now. I remember you, Machinedramon. And you know of the other Mao Kings, my colleagues?"

"_**The group I'm aligned with have recruited four Mao Kings. Daimaomon, Lilithmon, Leviamon, and Barbamon. You and NeoDevimon are the nest two we want to recruit to our side.**_"

"And I take it your reason for an unholy alliance is to attempt to revive Lord Valmarmon?"

"_**Indeed, that is correct. We have only managed to gather one piece, but here lies the Body.**_"

The fiendish villains pivoted their heads as the Body of Valmarmon piece came into their frontal view. The seal floated over into the air whilst a thick red cloak of red light covered it.

"The Body is yours to take, Dark Master. I will join you and your cohorts in resurrecting Lord Valmarmon if such is your desire."

With that, Machinedramon stalked toward the piece. "_**It's a pleasure doing business with you.**_"

"For freeing me, I'm indebted to you and your alignment... but tell me. Who is the leader of your allied syndicate?"

"_**Madoudramon.**_"

"Interesting, I wish to personally greet and send him my gratitude."

"_**The Tamers that have defeated you is our enemy. They and the other Chosen from the other Digital Realms will come to stop us.**_"

As soon as _Tamers_ was referenced, Mephistomon slightly became unnerved and bellowed, indicating a naturally incensed reaction. If anything enraged the Mao King, it was the Digimon Tamers as it took the power of the Trinity Burst to annihilate him to begin with. Naturally like any beaten villain, he wanted nothing more than sweet revenge. And if he cooperated with the allied evil forces, he would get his wish. Just as Machinedramon reached out for the Body piece, a barrage of lasers and missiles blasted through reactor. Both Machinedramon and Mephistomon quickly whirled around and faced their three adversaries: Henbu, MegaGargomon, and Neptunmon.

Neptunmon bellowed, noting the Body piece near Machinedramon's grasp. "He not only freed the Mao King, but Valmarmon's Body piece is been unsealed!"

"Yeah? We'll just see about that!" MegaGargomon cried out and charged forward. He stopped as Mephistomon flew toward him at blinding speed. "WHOA!" He stopped Mephistomon and struggled to push him back. "Heyo, sheep-horns! Remember me? Me, Guilmon, and Renamon kicked your butt, lamb chops!"

"MegaGargomon, don't antagonize him!" Henbu shouted as he hovered forward on his 'rock hoverboard.' _I can't believe it really is Mephistomon! I thought we'd never have to fight him again!_

"TAMERS! I'VE RETURNED TO TAKE MY VENGEANCE UPON YOU!" Mephistomon bellowed as black mist spewed from out his body. Empowered by the wicked fog, he grabbed a hold of MegaGargomon and blindsided him with a claw strike across his face.

"GAH!" MegaGargomon cried as he grabbed his face and staggered back. Though he was a stronger Mega-level Digimon, Mephistomon utilized the darker environment and created a mist to throw the green-armored titan off his guard.

As Henbu passed through the fog, he caught up to where Machinedramon reached for the Body. He jumped off and launched his rock hoverboard, which impacted the side of the mechanized monster's face. Machinedramon turned and readied his dual cannons, charging up a set of energy beams. However, Neptunmon immediately interjected and thrust his trident through the Dark Master's right arm. Cutting off Machinedramon from the Body, Neptunmon pushed the robotic terror back.

"Tamer! Take this!" The undersea lord roared as he raised his left arm, shooting a golden beam that landed into Henbu's hands.

The golden light materialized and formed into a box in the Beast Tamer's palms.

"Use that to seal the piece inside!"

"I'm on it!" Henbu cried out as he flew to the Valmarmon Body piece.

An infuriated Machinedramon angrily roared and bumrushed forward, pushing Neptunmon into a wall. "_**I shall not be denied the piece! It will be ours!**_"

"Not... as long as there's still life in me, you fiendish monster!" The undersea lord openly declared as he struggled against Machinedramon's brute force pushing him back.

Meanwhile, Henbu landed near the piece, but before he could snatch it, a large pair of red eyes gleamed behind his back. The Warrior of Genbu whirled around as Mephistomon expelled a burst of black energy that repelled Henbu from the piece.

"HENRY!" MegaGargomon shouted and landed a straight punch into Mephistomon, sending the demonic titan sailing across the reactor area. Taking to the air, Mephistomon flapped his demonic wings and hovered over MegaGargomon. "Heh, is that all you've got?"

"Then, why don't ya come on down and get some, lamb chops!" The green-armored Mega cracked a joke, which unnerved the unstable demonic entity.

With no one to snatch the piece, the Body began to shudder and emit a thick purple glow on it's own. Then, in a shocking twist to all, the unconscious Knightmon laying across the reactor floated and were pulled directly toward the piece. The Body of Valmarmon itself began swallowing up all of the Knightmon. The Digimon ceased their infighting as they turned and gazed at the expanding piece, which now grew exponentially ten times and covered the ceiling.

Shaking his head, Henbu gazed fearfully at the growing Body. "No... it's selected those Knightmon as... hosts?"

"_**And so another piece seizes a host,**_" Machinedramon logically noted until Neptunmon pushed him forward and speared him into a series of pipes. "_**Fool! You won't delay me any further! Dragon Fire!**_" He hastily brought down his right-armed blade and tried to impale Neptunmon, who countered the blade with his trident.

"I've got to stop it!" Henbu shouted as he bolted and climbed a pipe, whilst getting up to the growing Body as fast as he could get there. Suddenly, the piece shrank down and quickly flew out of Henbu's reach. The piece quickly flew right out of the reactor and through the entrance they just passed through. "It just went up and left!"

"GO AFTER IT, HENRY!" MegaGargomon shouted as he recovered and hurried toward the entrance. "I'll catch up!"

"But, what about you and Neptunmon?"

"Never mind us! Just go!" The Olympian ordered.

Nodding, Henbu dashed toward and through the entrance, following the piece's trail. _Where could it have gone? It could be going anywhere!_

Motioning over to Mephistomon, Machinedramon beckoned to the Mao King to retreat from the ongoing fighting. After belting Neptunmon with his tail, Machinedramon seized this open chance and drilled through the wall and created a hole large enough to fit through. He drilled through the rock, following the Body and Henbu's exact coordinates with his scanners.

"_**You won't get far, Tamer! That piece is ours!**_"

Back in the reactor, Mephistomon crossed both arms in front and vanished behind a dark corner, teleporting from the vicinity. The villains left MegaGargomon and Neptunmon head out through the path Henbu used earlier to pursue the Body of Valmarmon.

"They're retreating after the Tamer and the piece! We must ensure he seals the piece with the box before those villains get their hands on it!"

MegaGargomon cried out as he propelled himself forward via boosters. "Don't worry! Henry ain't gonna let us down! Besides, our friends are out there holding off the rest of those jerks!" He turned and focused on getting to the Beast Tamer in time.

xxxxx

LadyDevimon screeched angrily, throwing a claw strike at JetSilphymon. The A-Hybrid warrior raised her turbine, countering the dark mistress' attack. Silphymon swerved behind LadyDevimon's back and landed a kick to her back. As LadyDevimon flew toward the lake, Rosemon blitzed right over and waited with a long thorn whip to skewer the Demon Corps member with. LadyDevimon opened her cloak and expelled a swarm of bats. As Rosemon cut through the bat horde, LadyDevimon used this time to glide off from the scene and retreated out of the underground lake vicinity.

Yolei hollered out and berated the fleeing dark mistress. "Giving up already? Run off, ya chicken!"

"Guys, we have to go after her! She might be regrouping with her colleagues!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"Let's get that witch, guys!" JetSilphymon declared, acting as the head general of the team, leading Silphymon and Rosemon ahead to pursue LadyDevimon. "She won't get far if we stay on her!"

Silphymon and Rosemon flew down, picking up their partners as they caught up with JetSilphymon. The Mamemon headed off, trying to catch up with the girls.

"WAIT UP!" The Mamemon shouted out in unison.

"I just hope our friends found the piece and sealed it from the bad guys," Yolei said.

Silphymon nodded. "Yeah, the last thing we want is the piece to fall into enemy hands."

"No duh," Yoshino remarked.

Focusing her view ahead, JetSilphymon saw LadyDevimon jetting far ahead. "That's it. Just lead us on ahead."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the battle front with WarDevidramon was turning in favor of the Digiteam. The combined force of MirageGaogamon and Shakkoumon pummeled Valmarmon's general, overwhelming him with brute force. Between Shakkoumon's _**Justice Beam**_ and MirageGaogamon's _**Gale Claw**_, WarDevidramon was the receiving end of a double beating from Cody and Thomas' partnered Digimon.

"Way to go, Shakkoumon!" Cody cheered on.

Thomas roared, pumping his fist. "That a way, MirageGaogamon!"

"I can't believe it wasn't just a few minutes ago Cody was such a pessimist," Felinismon smiled. "Your slap knows no bounds, Jeri." The feline winked to Jeri, teasing her partner, who was pleased with the effect of her uplifting spirit.

Jeri observed the infighting with the three Digimon. "All I wanted to do was help Cody achieve his potential. It was the best I could do."

"And it worked out for the best, Jeri."

"Thanks, Felinismon," the Victory Tamer added, wearing a modest smile. She meticulously monitored the Digimon battle until it suddenly escalated too far as they pushed through the walls. As the area started to collapse under the pressure of their overexerting powers, Jeri withdrew Cody and Thomas, pulling them away from the battle. "C'mon, we've got to get away from here!"

Cody watched as heavy debris began fell from the ceiling. "This place is coming down!"

"No thanks to them wrecking the vicinity! We'll need to relocate!" Thomas added.

"There they go!" Felinismon cried out, quickly pointing to MirageGaogamon and Shakkoumon driving WarDevidramon through wall sections. "They're creating a path for us to follow them! We can get out of here and head to where they're going!"

"Hang on you, two," the Victory Tamer advised as she hovered across, carrying the two boys by their hands. She threw Thomas to Felinismon, who caught and carried him out toward the newly constructed tunnel made for them. As she flew through the passage, Jeri and Felinismon hurried through as the debris fell behind them, closing the path from their former location. "Let's hurry!" With that, the Tamer and her Digimon carried the boys out, seemingly heading out toward the new location MirageGaogamon and Shakkoumon were leading.

xxxxx

As Achillesmon and BioSpinomon heatedly fought off KingEtemon and Fuugamon, BioLotusmon hovered near NeoDevimon's prison. The Bio-Hybrid's face contorted, conveying disgust toward the Mao King. NeoDevimon sat down, crossing both legs and wings in front. Unable to suppress his evil chortle, he viewed BioLotusmon as his red eyes flared. BioLotusmon dropped into a battle stance and cautiously watched him.

"Relax, dear girl," NeoDevimon chortled. "I can see through you and there's still a hint of darkness tainted in you. Nanami, former soldier and Bio-Hybrid creation of Kurata."

"I'm not the evil brat I used to be. Your attempt to bewitch won't work, NeoDevimon."

"Your heroic words fall on my deaf ears. Surely you don't wish to side with these fools you call allies," muttered the manipulative mastermind, his soft tone oozed with wickedness. "Back in my day, I could've easily drawn you and your two friends to my side had I planted my Dark Gears. You would've made perfect soldiers, serving me and only me as your lord. Even now, I could easily turn you over a new leaf on my side."

BioLotusmon dropped her guard and scoffed. "Yeah?"

"Undo my seal and I'll give you whatever you desire. I can give you anything you wish. Power. Immortality. A place as my general to lead my armies as we spread the gospel of Lord Valmarmon's name. What do you think? I can grant you anything that Kurata was unable to give you. But, those can't be considered possibilities if you don't free me."

The female Bio-Hybrid initially responded, drawing out her snake-ended staff. She readily pointed it toward NeoDevimon, seemingly turning down his offer.

"I gave my soul once to one evil bastard. I'm not about to make that same mistake again."

Dismayed, NeoDevimon sighed in exasperation. "Predictable, but disappointing. You don't wish to abide to my conditions, but..." A twisted chuckle escaped through the demon's mask, which befuddled BioLotusmon. "But, if I were you, I'd advise never turning your back to a foe during battle."

"What?" BioLotusmon exclaimed as she turned around...

_**Bam!**_

...one shot from an unknown attacker knocked BioLotusmon aside. The Bio-Hybrid was left seemingly unconscious and laying sprawled on the ground.

"Hn, not the savior I was expecting," NeoDevimon grunted as he eyed BioLotusmon's mysterious attacker, who concealed him/herself behind a dark corner. "Who goes there?" He saw the figure shape shift behind the pitch darkness, unable to perceive the identity of his unexpected savior. Finally, his glowing eyes were able to make out a recognizable figure as BioLotusmon methodically paced forward. A calm and devilish smile adorned the Bio-Hybrid's face as she thrust a snake-headed staff, breaking the lock off the prison cell. "Heh. Not quite what I expected."

BioLotusmon then pressed both hands together, muttering a silent incantation. In the blink of an eye, a dark purple glow imbued her hands as she threw a wave of light, which extended out and cut through the seal on NeoDevimon's wrists. She subtly turned her back to NeoDevimon and walked off, leaving the Mao King to thrown down his chains. Then, a dark red cloak materialized around NeoDevimon, giving a subtle low humming akin to a 'slow heart beat' rhythm. A low chuckle escaped through NeoDevimon's face as his moons shifted to dark and sinister laughter, which filled his disclosed surroundings.

"I'm free... _**I'M FREE!**_" NeoDevimon bellowed, laughing with malicious and fiendish glee. Stepping out of his cell, the Mao King stretched both his lengthy arms and his large wings outward, throwing his head back as overzealous thrill consumed him, enjoying his overdue freedom. "_**THERE'S NOTHING TO HOLD ME ANYMORE! I, NEODEVIMON, AM FREE TO DO MY EVIL BIDDING!**_"

Overhearing the overzealous friend, Achillesmon and BioSpinomon whirled around in alarm as they saw NeoDevimon standing outside his cell with his seals removed.

"Who let him out?" Achillesmon gaped in shock.

BioSpinomon growled, noticing BioLotusmon hovering behind NeoDevimon. "NANAMI?"

"Nanami? Where..." The Warrior of Wood abruptly stopped himself mid-sentence, quickly taken aback by BioLotusmon smiling evilly behind NeoDevimon. "Nanami, what the hell is the meaning of this? You backstabber!"

Chortling, the 'traitorous' BioLotusmon floated behind the darkness of the hallway. She hovered past the real BioLotusmon laying unconscious on the ground. 'BioLotusmon' smirked as she changed form and vanished, subtly leaving no traces of her true identity for Achillesmon and BioSpinomon to investigate.

Befuddled, KingEtemon watched the whole 'betrayal' unfold before his eyes.

"Uh, did she just turn against her pals?" Fuugamon blinked.

KingEtemon shrugged. "Beats me, but works for us! Hey, boys! Don't think ya'll can turn your backs and forget about lil ol' us! Uh-huh-huh-hehe! The King of Kings is gonna rock ya'lls world!" He opened hands, forming two identical bluish transparent spheres with red cores seemingly floating inside it. He spun around, hurling the two spheres forward. "_**Rock N' Rolla Ultra Network!**_" He caught both Digimon with his orbs, blasting them head-on.

BioSpinomon was toppled over and sent crashing into a wall. Achillesmon was knocked across and crashed into a mountain of debris.

Swaggering and dancing a victor's dance, KingEtemon played 'air guitar' and shouted. "HOOOOWL! YEAH! BABY!"

Like the ignorant lemming, Fuugamon clapped and hollered for the _self-proclaimed _Digi-King of Kings.

NeoDevimon looked on from the sidelines, not amused with the King. "Etemon, you poor delusional fool, you haven't changed."

"Haven't changed? Uh, have we met?" KingEtemon turned and faced NeoDevimon, completely befuddled by the Mao King's appearance. "You're NeoDevimon is all I know."

"Fool, haven't they told you anything? Are you hard of hearing? Surely you know it's me," the fiendish devil readily pointed to himself, taking a bow. "I was Devimon, the dark ruler of File Island and controller of the Black Gears."

Fuugamon gasped. "THE Devimon? Wooooow, that's awesome!"

KingEtemon scratched his chin. "A-yep, I knew you looked familiar, Devimon."

NeoDevimon scowled. "_Neo_Devimon, you simple-minded fool."

"Right, it's been a while. Nah, more like a long time! But, we both went through a lot of changes."

"Yes, yet while your evolution has progressed, it's stumped your intelligence."

"Are you calling me stupid or what? You wanna dance with the King?"

"Nonsense, I'm free and you wish to revive Lord Valmarmon," NeoDevimon proclaimed. "My assumption on the matter is correct, yes?"

Fuugamon added. "Oh yes, NeoDevimon, sir! We've brought friends to stop those mean Digi-brats! They're doing their best to retrieve the piece and free Mephisto-whomever-mon."

"Mephistomon," Probing a strong ominous presence, NeoDevimon corrected the ignorant ogre. "He's already been freed and the Body of Valmarmon has found suitable hosts. Now would be the time to take what's ours and leave." He turned as he saw the real BioLotusmon slowly recovering from the sneak attack by her ambiguous assailant. "But, I want to see how much of my power has been greatly suppressed since being locked up in Purgatory." With that, he slowly removed his mask as his eyes widened and flared red profusely. He let out an ear-piercing and blood-curdling roar as he flew across at blinding speed.

As BioLotusmon stood upright...

"_**Stun Claw!**_" NeoDevimon howled, laughing manically as claw-like projectiles slashed across her chest, quickly reverting her back to human form. As Nanami collapsed facefirst, NeoDevimon gazed over his claws, laughing out with psychotic glee. He pivoted his head, revealing his unmasked face. It was completely alabaster and grotesque, save for the red glowing eyes and a mouth revealing a set of silver teeth and a long, red tongue dripping with blood.

KingEtemon and Fuugamon screamed out like little girls, completely scared out of their minds over NeoDevimon's real face.

Whilst he ceased laughter, the Mao King shifted from her berserker-like state and placed the mask over his face. Locking the mask on, the devilish fiend deeply breathed and settled down.

"Yes, that was refreshing,"NeoDevimon chortled as he stared at the freaked-out duo. "Scared yet?"

"No, no, no! We aren't s-s-s-s-s-scared!" The duo exclaimed simultaneously.

"Good. Then, let us depart and find your comrades," NeoDevimon stated as he vividly flapped his wings and ascended from the ground level. "You two." With the snap of his fingers, KingEtemon and Fuugamon found themselves sealed inside large black spheres as they floated over to the devilish fiend. "To ensure you cooperate, I'll take you to your colleagues. It's imperative we collect the Body and find Mephistomon. Thanks to you, our freedom has been ensured! A dawn of a dark age is upon us! Wahahahaha!" He laughed aloud and flew ahead whilst KingEtemon and Fuugamon were carried off after him. As he glided through a series of corridors, the Mao King stared over his right hand and mused. "Still, I'm astounded my strength increased to a Mega-level as I was able to inflict damage to that Digimon."_ So as long as my mask is off, my power substantially increases to the level of a Mega. All this power has been sealed in me during my time here. And I was able to acquire this form shortly before my defeat and imprisonment in Purgatory. _"Sweet freedom, how thy taste sweet like fresh spilled blood. It's refreshing to know there are worlds for me to conquer in the name of Lord Valmarmon! Wahahaha!"

Meanwhile, after the villains' departure, BioSpinomon and Achillesmon recovered just in time to find Nanami laying on the ground.

"Nanami? Why is she laying here?" BioSpinomon wondered. "And why did NeoDevimon just attack her if she just freed him?"

Achillesmon scoffed angrily. "Buddy, I don't have the faintest clue what the hell's going on. Who's side is she really on?" He knelt over and tried shaking her. "Wake up! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Vega, I doubt that's going to work," BioSpinomon said. "Perhaps NeoDevimon placed her under hypnosis? That's all I can assume."

"You know what they say about _ass_-umptions?" The Warrior of Wood knelt over, picking Nanami off the ground. "We'll get our answers when she wakes up."

BioSpinomon stared over Nanami, confused by what just transpired. "I don't believe for a minute Nanami intentionally released NeoDevimon."

"Like I said, we'll know what's up after we get out of here! C'mon, we've got to find the others!"

"Yes."

Once Achillesmon and BioSpinomon departed from the scene, the vague figure that took on BioLotusmon's appearance monitored them. Then, it disappeared through a portal and left no trace of its whereabouts. Whoever this mysterious assailant was, regardless of identity, has just shifted the hunt in favor of WarDevidramon and his assembly.

xxxxx

Having just left the reactor, Henbu arrived at the central vicinity where many prison cells containing Digimon criminals encompassed his surroundings. The Warrior of Genbu was met with a heavy chorus of negative reactions, completely drowning out his train of thoughts. Henbu felt he had been thrown in the middle of a death trap with vividly hostile reactions. He tried ignoring the prisoners and scanned the area for the Body of Valmarmon.

"_**GET OUT TAMER SCUM!**_"

"_**YA PICKED THE WRONG PLACE TO SCOUR THROUGH, BOY!**_"

"_**WHY DON'T YA COME OVER HERE AND LET US OUT?**_"

"_**KILL THE HUMAN! KILL THE HUMAN!**_"

It was seemingly impossible for the Beast Tamer to avert his attention from the viciously hostile prisoners. As he backed away, he bumped into a cell as a pair of tentacles reached out and tried to grab him. Henbu quickly drew out his shield and backhanded the tentacles away. He withdrew from approaching any prison cells and looked up toward the ceiling. A large black mass flew from the ceiling and landed in front of him. The shapeless black mass towered over Henbu and tried to absorb him.

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

As missiles came roaring out of nowhere, the shapeless mass jumped away and floated into the air. The missiles impacted a wall, completely tearing it down completely. The prisoners roared out in a thunderous frenzy as MegaGargomon entered the spacious penitentiary. Neptunmon, too, arrived at the scene. Then, with lucky timing, LadyDevimon flew out of an opposite wing and made a surprise entry.

"LadyDevimon!" Henbu exclaimed.

Suddenly, an explosion blasted out of an opposite wall as Machinedramon drilled through and lumbered into the facility.

"And ol' metalhead is here, too!" MegaGargomon noted.

"Fancy meeting you all here," LadyDevimon smirked as she floated over by Machinedramon's side.

"_**Look above you, LadyDevimon,**_" the Dark Master alluded to the formless matter hovering above them. "_**My scanners indicate and confirm that mass is the Body of Valmarmon. It has yet to take on its physical form.**_"

"How peculiar," she noted.

At that exact moment, and with auspicious timing, JetSilphymon, Silphymon, Yolei, Rosemon, Yoshino, and the Mamemon entered into the spacious facility. They saw their friends and foes alike gathered in the central sector of the underground level.

"Guys!" JetSilphymon called out to Henbu, MegaGargomon, and Neptunmon.

Yolei gawked as she saw the formless mass descending from the ceiling. "_**GUYS! WHAT IS THAT DISGUSTING THING UP THERE?**_"

"It's the Body of Valmarmon! Don't let it get you!" Henbu shouted over back to his friends.

Suddenly, the black mass shot out tendrils and ensnared the Mamemon, pulling them into the mass.

"NO!" Neptunmon exclaimed as he flew up to intercept the Body. Before he could manage, Machinedramon fired a guided beam and knocked the Olympus warrior aside.

"NEPTUNMON!" The Digiteam cried out.

Once the mass engulfed the Mamemon, the formless blob finally altered body whilst it began to solidify itself. It quickly took on a round, chocolate brown chubby creature, wearing nothing but a robust spikes lined across his face. The creature's chubby and innocent disposition resembled a baby's as it hooped and coughed, gurgling. Everyone gawked, absolutely dismayed and utterly discouraged by the form the Body has chosen. Both heroes and villains on both sides nearly felt the urge to facefault as the brown and obese creature glanced around, snorting and coughing.

"Um, is this REALLY the Body of Valmarmon?" MegaGargomon chimed in, abruptly cutting off the moment of silence.

JetSilphymon groaned, shaking her head in disgust. "You're kidding."

"I was honestly expecting something much... well, you know... _scarier_," assumed Yolei.

"I can't believe we were lead on a wild goose chase!" LadyDevimon exclaimed until she recalled Madoudramon's issue during their conference prior to the hunt. "Wait, I just remembered! The Body of Valmarmon is widely considered the weakest piece of them all. With a doubly stupid name to go with it's pathetic state... ValBodymon."

"ValBodymon...?" gawked Yoshino, facepalming at the sheer lameness for a demonic piece of Valmarmon. "Oh, that's the worst name you can give to a piece of a Demon God."

Machinedramon initiated an advancement on the creature. "_**Matters not! We came what we're looking for! The piece is ours regardless!**_"

"That's what you think!" Neptunmon roared as he quickly flew ahead and bodyslammed himself into the Dark Master. "Go, my friends! I'll hold him off!"

"I'm on it!" Henbu cried out and bolted toward ValBodymon. Readily opening the box, he prepared to seal the creature. He would've done so if a swarm of hungry bats hadn't barricaded his path. Henbu madly waved a hand around, slapping away the bats biting and scratching at him. "Get off!"

"_**Static Force!**_"

"_**Jet Winter!**_"

"_**Rose Spear!**_"

The three Digimon quickly intercepted LadyDevimon's bats, granting Henbu an open opportunity to head on and engage ValBodymon. MegaGargomon hurried over and gave Neptunmon a hand with the mechanized Dark Master. The green-armored titan snatched Machinedramon's tail, hoisting him overhead and spun around. After a few successive fullbody twisters, MegaGargomon tossed Machinedramon across and let him crash through a mountain of barrels.

"Here goes!" Henbu shouted as he lunged and initiated his first attack on ValBodymon. Driving his fist into the ground, he gathered enough rock into his fist and lunged forward, belting the sluggish behemoth with a bone-crunching rockfist. "_**Rock Heavy Fist!**_" After his staggering punch dazed the creature, he opened the box and prepared to seal the creature.

ValBodymon immediately resisted and fired a ball from his fat body. "_**Body Blow!**_"

"C'mon, is that it?" A seemingly annoyed Henbu scoffed, evading the ball by slide stepping away. He swerved around ValBodymon and got behind the creature. He placed a hand firmly on the ground, manipulating the rock and summoned an assortment of rock spikes that pierced through the big-bodied creature. "_**Earthbound Spikes!**_" Trapping the creature with earth spikes, he leapt over and landed atop the creature whilst holding the box out to it. "For all the Digimon you've consumed to take on your current form, this box will free them, but you'll be sealed! ValBodymon, be gone!" Just as golden streams of light spilled out of the box and readily consumed him...

...a bolt of black lightning impacted Henbu's back, paralyzing the Beast Tamer. One sneak attack out of nowhere dropped Henbu, causing distress amongst the Digiteam.

"Where that come from?" Yolei cried out.

"Look! Up there!" Yoshino pointed toward the ceiling.

All eyes, excluding Henbu, shifted toward the top area of the spacious and crowded facility. The villains realized who inexplicably attacked Henbu and prevented ValBodymon's sealing. It was NeoDevimon, who descended to the ground with KingEtemon and Fuugamon encased in bubbles. He snapped his fingers, freeing the King and the bright orange-skinned ogre.

"NeoDevimon!" LadyDevimon exclaimed, taken aback by the Mao King's abrupt entrance. She smiled evilly, relieved over his intervention that foiled Henbu's heroic act. "Auspicious timing, I must add."

"And I'm not alone," NeoDevimon wore a devilish smirk as he sensed the approach of the other Mao King.

Suddenly, a pillar of dark light passed through the ceiling and impacted the ground. A large winged figure materialized within the streaming pillar of evil energy. Mephistomon finally appeared, spreading dread to the Digiteam's morale. And if that wasn't enough, WarDevidramon blasted through another section of the facility. As WarDevidramon glided through, MirageGaogamon, Shakkoumon, Jeri, Cody, Thomas, and Angedramon hurriedly arrived in a cohesive group. They pivoted their view and noticed their colleagues surrounded by the enemies.

"Looks like we came in time," Shakkoumon mused.

Cody gasped as he saw ValBodymon. "Is that the Body of Valmarmon?"

"It is!" Jeri exclaimed. "Be careful how you approach it, everyone!"

Angedramon's eyes and mouth gaped at the round creature. "...not the kind of creature I was expecting."

"Looks like it's managed to capture a host and taken on that form," assumed Thomas as he shifted his view to NeoDevimon and Mephistomon. "Those two must then be..."

MirageGaogamon chimed in, vividly growling at the criminals. "The Mao Kings. They've been freed."

"This place is rife for war," Mephistomon growled deeply, surveying the facility while painstakingly facing each Digiteam member. He noted NeoDevimon standing yards from his position. "Our freedom has been ensured, NeoDevimon. And the piece is ripe for our taking."

"And you Digifools have ensured your own demise," NeoDevimon chortled as ValBodymon turned around and charged ahead to meet him head-on. Stifling with laughter, the Mao King opened his right hand and stretchered his arm out, seizing a vice grip around ValBodymon's throat. "You're pitiful. Of course, of all the seven pieces, the Body is the weakest. Even I'm easily able to crush you."

"No! My warriors!" Neptunmon bellowed and tried to intervene, but Machinedramon backhanded the undersea ruler aside.

"NOT SO FAST, FREAK!" MegaGargomon openly declared, firing an bombardment of missiles and scattered blasts at NeoDevimon's direction.

Quickly intercepting MegaGargomon's attack, WarDevidramon stopped them with missiles of his own. After nullifying the Mega's attack, Machinedramon tackled and headbutted the small of MegaGargomon's back.

"Let's move, guys!" JetSilphymon called out as she, Silphymon, and Rosemon headed off to stop NeoDevimon.

"Let's give them a hand, Angedramon!" Jeri said whilst gliding off to aid JetSilphymon and company.

Before they could get near him, Mephistomon flew in at blinding speed and barricaded their path.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Rosemon cried, throwing up her thorn whip at the demonic behemoth.

Catching the rose whip, Mephistomon pulled Rosemon and threw her (along with Yoshino) across the facility. JetSilphymon and Silphymon quickly bombarded with guided attacks, which managed to stun and push the Mao King back. Angedramon whirled her scepter, blasting Mephistomon back with her _**Holy Apocalypse**_.__LadyDevimon joined in the infighting, landing a kick to JetSilphymon's back. As Silphymon turned, he was repelled with a swarm of vicious bats. Jeri stormed right up behind LadyDevimon and closed her eyes, repelling the dark mistress with a telepathic force blast. LadyDevimon screamed as the stunning force knocked her out of the air.

Opening her eyes, Jeri caught Yolei and Silphymon plunging toward the ground. "You guys!"

"Oh no! Silphymon! We're gonna hit the ground!" Yolei screamed at the base of her voice.

Suddenly, Shakkoumon flew in and caught Silphymon, saving him and Yolei from hitting the ground.

WarDevidramon propelled himself and blasted MirageGaogamon back with eye beams.

Whilst everyone was heatedly engaged in battle fronts, NeoDevimon applied a death grip around ValBodymon's neck.

"Let's finish this," the Mao King snickered as he prepared to crush the creature's neck. He stopped as he felt something grab his left ankle. Drawing his sights off ValBodymon, the devilish fiend shifted his view and gazed over Henbu weakly grabbing his ankle. "Unhand me."

"No... I won't!" Henbu protested, raising his head as he shot a defiant glare at NeoDevimon. "The Body of Valmarmon... WILL BE OURS!" Before he had a chance to resist, NeoDevimon stretched his other hand forward and seized Henbu by his throat. "Give... us... the piece! You... won't get... away with it!"

Closing his hand around Henbu's neck, the fiendish devil applied a vice grip and prepared to snap his neck.

"But, I already have it. I'll gladly take the Body off your hands. Farewell."

MegaGargomon jumped to his feet and charged ahead at full speed. He shouted, trying to get across to his Tamer. "LET HIM GO, YOU CREEP!"

_**Bam!**_

NeoDevimon recoiled as a spear pierced through his hand, forcing him to drop Henbu. The Warrior of Genbu recovered as he thrust his right hand, catching NeoDevimon's abdomen with a rock fist. Tanking the full impact of Henbu's rock fist, NeoDevimon doubled over, but still managed to crush ValBodymon's throat, killing him immediately. ValBodymon bellowed whilst his body immediately broke down into data fragments, which revolved around NeoDevimon. While simultaneously absorbing the data of the absorbed Digimon, he extracted the piece and sealed it in a black orb.

"Henry!" Achillesmon called out as he dropped in and landed beside Henbu. "You okay?"

"I'll manage, but we're too late!" Henbu exclaimed.

"You're not gonna believe this, but we might think Nanami might've released NeoDevimon, and sabotaged this whole mission."

Upon hearing this, Henbu was mystified, and overtaken with denial. "That can't be..."

"Well, I barely made out what happened, but I saw her disappearing behind a corner and NeoDevimon left. Then, he found her unconscious not too soon after that."

Henbu furrowed his brows, trying to discern the situation. "Freed NeoDevimon and unconscious the next minute? Something's not adding up."

"Thanks to her, our mission's been jacked," Achillesmon simply put, shooting an intense glare at NeoDevimon. "And now look. He's got the piece!"

Chortling darkly, NeoDevimon grabbed the orb, which encased the Body, and held it to his chest. "The Body is ours now to deliver to Madoudramon." After promptly removing the spear from his hand, he flew into the air as KingEtemon and Fuugamon stepped forward to face Henbu and Achillesmon. "KingEtemon and Fuugamon, I'll leave them to you."

"No! You're not getting away with that!" BioSpinomon bellowed as he charged right into the facility and jumped up, preparing to claw swipe the fiendish villain.

Prompting removing his mask, NeoDevimon propelled forward and thrust his right-handed claws into BioSpinomon's chest.

"_**Stun Claw!**_"

One stun blast later and BioSpinomon was repelled aside, completely mystified by NeoDevimon's astonishingly abnormal power. If he knew NeoDevimon was only an Ultimate with a power equivalent to a Mega's, he'd be utterly bewildered. Though, this was only the case when NeoDevimon unmasks. BioSpinomon leaned back, holding an unconscious Nanami in his clutches. MegaGargomon charged forward and tried to catch NeoDevimon, who swerved right out of the green-armored titan's hands. NeoDevimon flew around the back of MegaGargomon and blasted his head.

"_**Stun Claw!**_"

Staggering back from NeoDevimon's rapid strike, MegaGargomon stumbled forward. Recovering from NeoDevimon's attack, MegaGargomon whirled around and threw a punch, and narrowly missed the winged creature.

Stirred with anger, Henbu charged head-on toward KingEtemon. While the King threw an glowing orb at his direction, Henbu summoned his shield. He guarded himself and plodded through KingEtemon's barrage of attacks. He bolted ahead, steadily picked up the pace and threw his shield forward like a disc. The shield hit KingEtemon's face, topping the Neo-Dark Master over. Henbu jumped right over KingEtemon and pushed his hand out, catching his shield with auspicious timing.

Motivated by overcoming certain failure, Achillesmon bolted through Fuugamon, knocking him back with an arrow.

"HENRY!" Achillesmon roared. "GET IT!"

"Earth, don't fail me now!" The Warrior of Genbu hollered, smashing his shield through the ground and dragged it along whilst ripping up rocks. The rocks flew around and amassed themselves into a giant floating platform. He jumped up and landed on the earth platform, carrying him forward. "MegaGargomon, we need to get that piece off NeoDevimon's hands!"

"I'm on it!" MegaGargomon soundly replied as he repeatedly tried grabbing NeoDevimon. "If this guy can stop flying around me and hold still!"

NeoDevimon cackled loudly, taunting the Beast Tamer and the Digimon. "No matter what you try, the Body stays firmly intact with me!"

"C'mon, guys!" Achillesmon exclaimed, bolting ahead to give Henbu and MegaGargomon the assistance they require to overtake NeoDevimon, whose power received a substantial boost after absorbing the Knightmon and Mamemon's data. _Damn, is it just me, or is NeoDevimon even faster than he was before? Did he just get some kind of boost I'm not aware of? _"Ah, damn! Of course! Guys, be careful... he..."

"Absorbed data from Neptunmon's guards that ValBodymon swallowed, I know!" Henbu called out abruptly. "Now we have to be twice as careful!" As he vastly approached NeoDevimon, Henbu closed off the gap between him and the empowered Mao King. "His power might as well be on a Mega's level."

xxxxx

MirageGaogamon and WarDevidramon locked up, trying to overpower the other with brute force. However, it was WarDevidramon that won the power struggle and belted MirageGaogamon with a tail swipe. He seized a hold of MirageGaogamon's face and smashed it into the ground.

"Get up, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas called out, quickly shifting his view where Henbu and company engaged NeoDevimon. _They almost have the piece!_

Rebounding from a grueling beatdown, MirageGaogamon jerked up and kicked both feet into WarDevidramon's gut. Doubling over in pain, WarDevidramon stumbled back and retaliated, shooting (in rapid fire fashion) a barrage of missiles that bombarded Thomas' Digimon.

"_**Destruction Missiles!**_"

MirageGaogamon readily countered the cybernetic dragon's missiles. "_**Double Crescent Mirage!**_" Applying the force of shockwaves, he took apart the missiles and shot forward at blinding speed, ramming his right shoulder into WarDevidramon's chest.

"C'mon, MirageGaogamon, we need to end this and help them get the piece!"

"This guy isn't letting me off that easy," MirageGaogamon remarked as he and WarDevidramon encircled each other.

As he monitored NeoDevimon closely, WarDevidramon growled. "Good now keep that piece out of their reach."

xxxxx

Taking on JetSilphymon, Jeri, and Silphymon simultaneously, LadyDevimon resorted to parrying their attacks with her claws. Turning her left hand into long spike, she thrust her spike forward, trying to impale her three opponents. Yolei hid behind a set of barrels with Cody sitting beside her.

"Keep it up, you three!" Yolei cheered on from the sidelines.

Growing anxious, Cody monitored Shakkoumon and Rosemon taking on Mephistomon. He, much like the Yolei, was becoming more drawn once the battle tension escalated further.

"Take this! _**Darkness Spear!**_" LadyDevimon screamed, thrusting her spike forward and narrowly missed Silphymon, who jetted high into the air. "Come here, you...!"

JetSilphymon hollered as she glided up and tackled LadyDevimon through a pile of boxes.

"Whoo-hoo! All right!" Yolei hollered, pumping her left fist up and cheering on their Digipals.

As LadyDevimon stirred amongst the boxes, Jeri knocked her back with another telepathic force blast.

Cody glanced over to where Yoshino was, much he and Yolei, hiding behind another set of barrels. Yoshino was drawn into the fight with her Digimon and Shakkoumon bombarding Mephistomon with simultaneous attacks.

xxxxx

Attempting to rebound, Mephistomon charged ahead like an angry bull and was pushed back by Shakkoumon's _**Justice Beam**_. Irked by Shakkoumon's beam, Mephistomon gathered and compressed a sphere of black light, throwing it at Shakkoumon. As Shakkoumon's lower slot opened, it swallowed up Mephistomon's dark orb and nullified it completely.

"_**Ivy Hug!**_" Rosemon flew over Mephistomon's head and readily summoned vines, which entangled the raging demonic entity. "Now to suppress your fury! _**Thorn Whip!**_" Drawing out her thorn whip, the rose warrior threw her whip at Mephistomon, imbuing it with electricity as it began to subdue the demon. However, a thick black aura produced around Mephistomon's, burning up the vines and the whip into ashes. "No!"

"_**Holy Apocalypse!**_" Angedramon roared, firing another holy beam from her scepter.

As Angedramon's blast blasted through the demon's left shoulder, Shakkoumon glided ahead and tackled Mephistomon, who readily engaged the winged 'teapot.'

"Rosemon! Don't give up!" Yoshino passionately cheered her partner.

Shooting up near the ceiling, Rosemon floated over the base of Mephistomon's back.

"_**Forbidden Temptation!**_" Lifting her right hand, she summoned a shower of innumerable rose petals, which flew down and pierced into the demon's back.

"GAAAURGH!" Mephistomon hollered in pain as he dropped to one knee. While more petals cut through his hide, the more the effects of Rosemon's petals subdued the behemoth and weakened him enough for Shakkoumon to belt him with a punch.

"Stay on him!" encouraged Angemon, who readily gathered more holy power in her scepter.

Rosemon cried out, endlessly throwing more deadly petals at Mephistomon. "Not so invulnerable now, huh, Mao King?"

"Keep it that, Rosemon!" encouraged Yoshino.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Machinedramon launched a series of cannon blasts to throw Neptunmon's momentum off. Shooting forward, the Dark Master threw his whole body forward and tried crushing Neptunmon into a wall. Evading the mechanized monster's advancement, the Olympian jumped away.

With that, Neptunmon utilized the spacious area and forged a large tidal wave from his body, sending it directly toward Machinedramon.

"_**Wave of Depth!**_"

Whirling around, Machinedramon was swept back by the violent tidal wave that pushed him across the vicinity.

"How do you like that, Dark Master?" Neptunmon scoffed, recovering from Machinedramon's brute force.

xxxxx

As Henbu threw a rock ball toward NeoDevimon, the fiendish creature caught the rock and pulverized it, crushing it in his hand.

"No matter what you attempt, the result will be the same!" NeoDevimon laughed aloud, mocking Henbu, Achillesmon, and MegaGargomon's efforts. However, the demon let down his guard for a second, which allowed Achillesmon to fire an arrow at his direction. As NeoDevimon turned and caught the arrow, this granted Henbu an open opportunity as he threw a solidified rock and knocked the piece out of NeoDevimon's clutches. "Curse you!" He quickly dove toward the Body and tried to retrieve it.

Henbu opened the box, but just as he did...

...the piece glowed and Henbu felt a pulsating 'heart beat.' Then, a strong shockwave emitted from the piece, forcefully repelling Henbu back. NeoDevimon snatched the piece back out of Henbu's reach and glided up, confiscating it out of the Digiteam's reach.

Henbu gasped as he quickly sat up, recovering from that unknown force. _What was that? It's like the piece rejected and pushed me back. These pieces have a mind of their own! _

"So close, but so far," NeoDevimon chuckled evilly, stroking his hand over the piece. "My friends! It's time we make our leave! I have the piece!"

Overhearing this, all the Digi-villains attentively turned their view on NeoDevimon, who held the Valmarmon piece overhead in display. WarDevidramon, LadyDevimon, Machinedramon, KingEtemon, Fuugamon, and Mephistomon immediately withdrew from their battles while heading off to regroup where NeoDevimon awaited them.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THE PIECE!" Neptunmon bellowed passionately whilst preparing to summon a tidal wave toward the villains.

MegaGargomon tried barricading the villains from the pass, using his large body as a barrier. However, repeated shots from Machinedramon and WarDevidramon managed to topple the green-armored titan over. MirageGaogamon jetted across and pushed WarDevidramon away. JetSilphymon, Silphymon, Jeri, and Angedramon, and Rosemon took this chance to seize the piece right out of NeoDevimon's clutches.

"Guys! Get that piece!" Yolei exclaimed.

"We can't lose it after all we've went through!" Yoshino cried out.

As the trio attempted a last ditch effort to steal the piece, NeoDevimon swayed through their frontal assault, leaving them in disarray. He glided over and landed atop Mephistomon's head, cackling an evil, fiendish laugh whilst mocking the heroes' efforts. He promptly pressed one hand on Mephistomon's head.

"Mephistomon, allow us to converge our powers and bring these fools to their knees!" NeoDevimon roared out, his demeanor and voice exuded sheer confidence.

"As Mao King answering to another, allow our powers and minds become one!" Mephistomon bellowed proudly.

Then, in a startling turn of events, NeoDevimon and Mephistomon's bodies produced dark purple auras. While NeoDevimon's lower body attached itself through Mephistomon's forehead, their powers converged into one. Empowered by NeoDevimon's dark energy, Mephistomon received a substantial power boost as his body shape underwent a quick metamorphosis. His wings grew ten feet winder and his horns protruded outward, further sharpening the tip of his horns. His body grew several feet in height as the bulk of his body weight became even more obvious. His chest and biceps became bigger as the power practically 'juiced' him up.

"Marvelous," LadyDevimon smiled fiendishly.

Fuugamon was in awe. "WHOA! VERY COOL!"

KingEtemon snorted irritably. "Show-off trying to upstage me?"

"Foolish, Chosen! You'll never have this piece for as long as our powers are one!" NeoDeviMephistomon exclaimed in unison, slowly advancing forward as the Digiteam and their partners stepped back from the towering behemoth.

"Yoshino! Let's go for Burst Mode!" Thomas abruptly suggested to his colleague.

Yoshino quickly nodded. "Right!"

"Let's all gang up on him, guys!" Henbu roared out as he jumped forward and transformed right off the bat. "_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu! Henbu Beast Mode!**_" He rocketed ahead and prepared to unleash his unmitigated aggression on the merged demonic entity.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Yoshino drew out their Digivice iCs, calling out to their Digimon partners to take flight and fight in their top peak forms.

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Rosemon!"

"Turn up Burst Mode now!"

Both of the DATS members waved their hands through their Digivices, drawing out digital energy while compressing it into their devices.

"_**Charge! Digisoul Burst!**_"

"MirageGaogamon...!"

"Rosemon...!"

"_**Burst-**_"

However, the NeoDeviMephistomon entity interjected, cutting off their last ditch evolution attempt. "DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" With that, a large hole opened up in the center of Mephistomon's chest and expelled a vast quantity of dark energy that blew Henbu, MirageGaogamon, and Rosemon back. "_**Darkness Abyss!**_" As the dark power overpowered the trio, the strong power overwhelmed the other Digiteam as they were blown away, knocked right into the wall behind them. "You all have a penchant for punishment." Neptunmon was the last one standing his ground whilst pushing his way onward to seal up the demonic beast's hole. Unfortunately, even Neptunmon was overwhelmed and sent him sailing across the facility. "YES! YOU CAN'T MATCH OUR COMBINED STRENGTH, CHOSEN!" The proud entity boasted over their overall converged power. "This is the price you pay for daring to challenge the power of the Mao Kings! We will ensure a new era of darkness sweeps through both realities! We WILL fulfill Lord Valmarmon's dream to plunge EVERYTHING into darkness! There's not a thing you or your allies can do to stop us now!" Opening his right hand, NeoDevimon unveiled the Body still encased in a bubble. "And it's thanks to you, Lord Valmarmon. Even divided, your power allowed us to combine as one."

Struggling to stand, Henbu called out defiantly. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

"We already have, Tamer," WarDevidramon declared as he hovered beside NeoDeviMephistomon. "You didn't take into account NeoDevimon's the most tactical mind of all the Mao Kings."

"Combine that with Mephistomon's own tactical mind and brute force, you've dug your own grave!" LadyDevimon gave a haughty laugh.

Machinedramon added as he hovered into the air via rocket boosters. "_**We now make our leave, Chosen. Enjoy taking your frustrations out on each other.**_"

"Realize your own failure came into realization the moment I was released," NeoDevimon openly declared. "And you thank a member amongst you that ensured my freedom. Until we meet again, I await to face what's left of your united front!" Laughing with villainous glee, NeoDeviMephistomon flew into the air as the piece came to life and formed a bubble around them villains.

"Not so fast!" MegaGargomon roared as he and Henbu charged ahead to cut off the villains' attempted departure.

Before they could reach them, the bubble encased the villains and teleported them from the vicinity. Henbu launched himself through and barely even grabbed a hold of NeoDevimon. He whirled around frantically, having come down to the realization of the villains' departure. MegaGargomon cursed and smashed his foot down.

"Damn it! They were so close!" Yolei cried out.

Cody gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "_We_ were so close!"

"They managed to get one over us!" Jeri shouted, distraught over their loss in Purgatory.

"I can't believe we lost the piece to those freaks!" JetSilphymon shouted angrily.

Achillesmon glanced over his shoulder as Ivan, having turned back to normal, carrying Nanami. "It's that bitch's fault! I saw her freeing NeoDevimon..."

"But, we saw her laying unconscious!" Ivan stubbornly refuted Achillesmon's claim. "And there's no way Nanami would deliberately let that monster out on her own free will!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Yoshino shouted as she interjected between Achillesmon and Ivan, hoping to alleviate their animosity toward each other.

"NeoDevimon could've placed her under hypnosis to release him!" shouted Ivan

Achillesmon angrily retorted. "I still say you're making assumptions!"

"GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yoshino shouted in between the boys' heated exchange.

"Stop fighting!" Jeri demanded.

"Nanami let NeoDevimon out?" Yolei overheard the accusations. "Don't tell me what I heard is true!"

"We can't jump to conclusions, Yolei," Cody asserted.

JetSilphymon walked up to Achillesmon. "Vega, it's too soon for us to blame anyone..."

"Ugh, this really... this is gonna kill our team spirit! Now, how do we know anyone else might be working with the enemy?" The frantic Warrior of Wood passionately walked past JetSilphymon, seemingly ignoring her.

"VEGA! STOP!" JetSilphymon barked.

"Need me to shut down his mind, JetSilphymon?" Jeri asked.

"Nah, that won't be necessary."

"Can't say I blame him," the purple-haired girl mumbled. "I'd be paranoid, too."

"Yeah, but even if he did see Nanami letting NeoDevimon... Ivan has a point!" The Warrior of Wind assumed. "I wouldn't put it past NeoDevimon pulling some hypnosis trick on her."

After shrinking himself down to human form, Henbu walked over to the group. His worst fears he initially felt before entering Purgatory became realized. He walked up to Ivan, who set Nanami on the floor. Still recovering from the enemy's assault, Neptunmon hovered over near Henbu and gazed over Nanami's prone form. Waving his hand over the girl, a beam of light spilled out of his palm and covered the Nanami from head to toe. In an instant, Nanami came to and opened her eyes, letting out a deep gasp.

"Nanami, you're ok!" Thomas exclaimed, kneeling over to offer her a hand.

Nanami blinked in confusion. "What happened? The last thing I remember... was blacking out... and then getting struck down by NeoDevimon..."

"So, it wasn't you?" Ivan inquired.

"Me what?"

"Unfortunately we failed to retrieve the Valmarmon piece from the enemy," Neptunmon sadly revealed.

Thomas sighed deeply as he helped Nanami to her feet. "We need to head back to Paradise and spill the bad news to the others."

"As much as it pains us to do so, I agree," Yoshino concurred as she glanced over to where Henbu and JetSilphymon were talking things over with Achillesmon.

Neptunmon stood upright, grabbing a hold of his trident. "The enemy now has two of the Valmarmon pieces. We must be ensured our friends in the Underworld don't make the same mistake as we do."

"Neptunmon, will you be joining us in Paradise?" asked Cody.

The undersea lord replied in earnest. "I will after I summon forth my elite guards that are guarding the perimeters outside the prison. They'll need to hold down the prison until I head over to Paradise."

"Fine then," Thomas added.

Meanwhile, as Achillesmon repeatedly punched a wall, a Gazimon prisoner took expense of the infuriated warrior. Achillesmon retaliated as he grabbed the Gazimon and slammed his face into the bars. Dropping the unconscious and bloodied Gazimon, the Warrior of Wood turned as Henbu, Jeri, and JetSilphymon stood near him.

"Give me some space, guys..."

"But, Vega, we just heard Nanami claim she was taken out by someone and blacked out," Jeri said, trying to console the miffed warrior. "Try and calm down."

"How can I? We lost that damn piece to those bastards!"

"Vega! Calm down! We'll recover from this!" Henbu exclaimed. "Remember, we still have an extra piece concealed in Paradise."

"That would be the Heart of Valmarmon, but it's being locked in a tight seal," JetSilphymon said.

"But, isn't it still dangerous to approach since that demon's consciousness is still active?" Achillesmon asked.

Henbu asserted. "Yeah, and I think that might still allow him to influence the other pieces. That explains why certain Digimon, Jeri, and you were influenced by these pieces. The heart allows him to project his thoughts and influence in these divided pieces."

Jeri shuddered. "I won't forgive for what Valmarmon did using me to fight Rika."

"Yeah, and that's why we've been told to use seals to put these pieces in," the Warrior of Wind pointed out. "The bad guys, obviously, won't be effected because Valmarmon needs them to help revive him. Besides, did you see what that piece did for those two Mao Kings? That's why we're the ones that need to be careful when handling the Valmarmon pieces."

"So, we're not in serious shit yet, right?"

"Huge emphasis on _if_, Vega," Henbu reasserted himself into the discussion. "We need to reassess how we're going to keep the enemy from breaking through Paradise."

"We need to rework on our teamwork, or we're going to fall apart," Jeri stated. "Do you understand, Vega? If we don't get our heads out of the gutter..."

Achillesmon nodded, sighing deeply. "I get it. Shouldn't we be getting back to Paradise in that case."

"Guys! We're heading back!" Henbu beckoned a wave to everyone across the facility. As they hurried over toward Henbu and the others, he shifted his view to MegaGargomon, who shrugged and shook his head. _Team morale isn't looking too good. This is just what the enemy wants. If what Ivan said is true, I'm assuming someone is working behind the scenes to turn the tide against us and working things in favor of the bad guys. _

Genbu quickly interjected, communicating with his vessel telepathically. "_**Great assumption, Henry, but until we find out what really happened, we won't know until we get less than vague answers from our only witness. Nanami herself.**_"

_But, she only claimed to have been attacked and blacked out for a minute._

"_**True, but it's apparent she has more to say otherwise.**_"

_Right then. I'll remember that. For now, let's just all head back and reassess how we're going to protect Paradise. _

"I'm ready to lead you out, everyone," Neptunmon offered. "Follow me, my friends. I'll be sure to inform my fellow guardians of what transpired."

"Thanks, Neptunmon," Henbu said as MegaGargomon scooped him up in one hand. "MegaGargomon..."

"Yeah, Henry?"

Clenching his fists, the Warrior of Genbu firmed his resolve. "We really need to buckle down and get more serious than ever before."

"No argument there. No more foolin' around."

"As if we were fooling around before..." Henbu mumbled as he turned toward Jeri and Angemon. "Guys..."

"We know," Jeri replied.

Henbu furrowed his brows and closed his eyes. His biggest fear, that being dissension within his team, was beginning to become more obvious by the minute. He never asked for this issue to occur, but with NeoDevimon and Mephistomon freed (and the Body taken), their problems were only going to get worse from here on out.

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Outside the Gates of Digital Paradise/3:10 PM**_

Back at the Siege against the Gates of Paradise, Madoudramon and his alliance were resting after a tedious incursion that had the entire villain group recuperating. Madoudramon, Piedmon, Daimaomon, Lilithmon, Barbamon, and Leviamon stood at the forefront, facing the Gates of Paradise. Their determined wills have yet to waver as they weren't set to retreat anytime soon. Rather, they were readily going to utilize the Digimon manpower with efficiency.

The four Demon Beast Generals formed a circle whilst plotting out their next war strategies.

Just then, to everyone's surprise, they watched as WarDevidramon and company appeared. Madoudramon whirled around as he noted NeoDevimon and Mephistomon were among the group that departed for Purgatory.

"Madoudramon, correct?" NeoDevimon addressed the dark general. He hovered over toward Madoudramon's position, extending his hand and unveiling the Body of Valmarmon. "I believe this is what you've been seeking."

A dark chuckle escaped Madoudramon's mask, taking the piece from NeoDevimon's hand.

"Unbelievable!" Piedmon said, gazing over the piece in awe. "You managed to secure the Body!"

"And freed us from our prisons," Mephistomon asserted whilst taking a bow to Madoudramon. "I see you've gathered the other fellow Mao Kings. Now, we've been reunited."

"Except for one," Barbamon corrected the behemoth. "Lest you forget about..."

"Necromon," added Lilithmon, her face contorted and conveyed disgust. "That disgusting creature is not here."

"He's already on the move as we speak," stated Madoudramon, placing the Body in a box with the Claws. "No doubt he's prepping for when he engages the Digigroup sent to retrieve the Tongue of Valmarmon."

Daimaomon walked over to NeoDevimon and Mephistomon. "You two better not get any ideas of betraying us. We're all here for a common cause."

"Lord Valmarmon shall be resurrected soon," NeoDevimon reiterated. "Why would we prevent such a monumental and world changing event? The age of darkness is upon us! I will see to it we accomplish what we yearned for!"

"Indeed, you are correct," Madoudramon said as he turned toward the four Demon Beast Generals. "You have me, WarDevidramon, and the Demon Beasts Generals to guide you all guaranteed victory. There will be no option for failure!"

"HAIL LORD VALMARMON AND TO A NEW AGE OF DARKNESS!" The Demon Generals hollered in unison, throwing pumped fists into the air. Her united cheers carried across and echoed as the evil alliance were brought together to repeat the chant.

Shifting his view to the Gates of Paradise, Madoudramon concentrated and surveyed the density of the barrier over the sacred sanctuary.

"Madoudramon, how long until the barrier goes down?" inquired Leviamon.

"Another 15 minutes. Patience, we'll attack the moment the barrier goes down and the Holy Dragons take time to recuperate their powers. The Chosen and their allies will no doubt switch positions and bring in free members to cut us off from the pass. It's only a matter of time now. We have two pieces and they have four, counting the Heart. Heh, but they more to distress than just our incursion. I sense disunity will play a factor to their downfall," Valmarmon's top general smiled, folding his arms over his chest nonchalantly. "And then there's the pieces they now hold in their possessions. Sooner or later, holding those pieces for an extended period of time will be a mistake they'll soon regret."

"What do you mean?" Leviamon asked.

Madoudramon answered calmly. "You'll shall see soon enough, Mao King. And pending their mission in the Underworld, the group that secures the Tongue will play the deciding factor in the grand scheme."

xxxxx

_**Inside the Gates of Paradise/3:15 PM**_

After Nanami was placed in an enclosed interrogation room, a distraught Apollomon stepped out whilst nodding dismissively.

"Well?" Dianamon asked. "What did she say she saw hit her?"

"Nothing. She couldn't make out who it was, I'm afraid," Apollomon answered. "She only said this vague figure took on her form and released NeoDevimon, one of the Mao Kings."

Marsmon scoffed. "So, a mystery assailant who can shapeshift completely turned shortchanged the Purgatory group."

"We're sorry for letting the Body slip out of our hands!" Henbu spoke up as he, Jeri, and JetSilphymon approached the Olympus guardians. "If only..."

"Don't stress yourselves," Dianamon replied soothingly, trying to console the three. "You're required to help us defend the fort and switch places with your friends."

Jeri sighed. "I hope Himura and the others can secure the last Valmarmon piece."

JetSilphymon added. "That one piece alone will determine once and for all who will have the clear advantage."

"We don't need to be reminded of that," Marsmon replied. "We know about that. Neptunmon has already gave us his full report and will be arriving here shortly."

"Plutomon will do what he must to help your friends in the Underworld," stated Apollomon. "Meanwhile, Jupitermon will be here shortly to escort your friends and Digimon to the back to entail you on where you'll be positioned."

"Did someone call for me?"

As everyone turned to the source of the voice, they noticed a tall, green-armored, nine-foot tall man with long azure hair and garbed in a black bodysuit underneath the thick layers of armor. He carried in his right hand what resembled a long staff equipped with a lightning-bolt spearhead at the end. His majestic presence alone had Henbu, Jeri, and JetSilphymon staring awestruck at him. His golden eyes fixated on the three young warriors standing and facing him. His face more closely resembled a human man as a green crown ornament adorned his forehead with a red gem embedded in the center slot. Flapping repeatedly against his back was a long, azure cape trimmed with green. Two long chains equipped with razor-sharp blades encircled his shoulder and reached down the sides of his legs.

Wearing a war-hardened demeanor, the aforementioned Jupitermon took a bow to his fellow Olympus guardians. He pivoted his head and faced the Digiteam trio.

"Jupitermon, it's a real honor," Henbu said.

Jeri added. "We're ready to follow your command, sir."

JetSilphymon nodded. "Our friends are ready to defend the fort, too."

"This way, warriors," Jupitermon replied in a deepened tone. "We haven't time to idle."

"Right!"

Dianamon turned away and addressed Marsmon. "By the way, there's the matter of that girl finding that ancient book."

"The one she found in Purgatory?" Marsmon replied. "Yes, where is it?"

"Omegamon has it for safe keeping, but he'll be presenting it to Lord Huanglongmon soon."

Apollomon asserted and walked past his colleagues. "Let's hope there's a key that could help us in this conflict. We'll need whatever information we can gather. The Digital Realms depend on it."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku Family Cemetery/3:18 PM**_

The site of Kotori Ayami's grave, which has been situated in the same place since the girl was buried. That was over seven years ago and the grave still remains where it should be.

That was the case until today.

Shifting view over to Kotori's tombstone, her buried mound was unearthed. And standing over the unearthed and defaced grave, an ungrateful and malicious soul had managed to disturb her seven year and a half year rest. A cloaked figure, with the snap of his fingers, opened the casket and pulled up a handful of the deceased girl's ashes. Having collected what he sought, the figure placed the ashes in an urn and proceeded to bury the dirt back over the unearthed grave. After finishing his work, he knelt over and grabbed the jar, chortling devilishly whilst observing Kotori's ashes keenly.

The cloaked and twisted individual mumbled silently, speaking in a shrewd manner. "There. Just one more essential ingredient and I'll have acquired all I require..." Turning around, two glowing eyes burned inside the cloak, leaving a vague impression. "...to give rise to my undead army."

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/3:20 PM**_

Seated comfortably in her throne, Sailor Charon keenly observed the activities simultaneously taking place, viewing numerous visuals. One angle captured the current activities taking place in the Digital World, specifically the Gates of Paradise and the Underworld. Another screen displayed the current events in the Meikai and back on Earth.

Charon wore a calm and unwavering smile, not the least bit concerned with the heroes' activities.

Just then, without even turning to acknowledge the individual stepping into her quarters, Charon initially addressed this vague assailant. "Excellent work in Purgatory. Paradais has now played a hand in giving Madoudramon another Valmarmon piece."

"I serve only to please you, Lady Charon."

"Yes, and thanks to an accidental exposure to Toad's red growth serum by Sailor Moon, you were given life..."

"Correct, Lady Charon, since you saw I would serve a purpose for Paradais..."

"And you've proven your worth by demonstrating your proficient skills. I thank you for turning the tide against the Chosen."

Behind the darkness, a tall, red-skinned figure addressed the powerful Paradais leader with a thick, seductive tone. Panning closer to the figure, 'she' seemed to wear an odango style matching Sailor Moon's, but it was pitch black. Her eyes burned gold and fixated a piercing gaze to a screen displaying the Planetary Senshi. She viewed Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon amongst the Planetary Senshi, grinning from ear to ear.

"I really have _her_ to thank for my _accidental _birth."

"Indeed, you do owe her gratitude for your conception. How will you repay her?"

The red-skinned figure chuckled deeply, repressing the urge to growl angrily. "I'll repay her in kind by drawing the life out of Sailor Moon."

Charon smirked evilly. "How would you like to play with her and her Senshi soon?"

"I'd be more than happy to, Lady Charon."

Crossing one leg over the other, Charon sighed calmly. "Have fun then. And welcome to the Paradais family... _Igasu_ the Blood Moon."

The aforementioned assailant, Igasu, wore a fixated gaze over the screen with Sailor Moon and her team scouring through the Neo-Rajita HQ front halls.

'Igasu' took a bow to her leader and giggled devilishly, licking her lips with delight. "As you command, Lady Charon."

With that, 'Igasu' vanished from the enclosed dimension and left Charon behind to monitor the heroes' every activity.

"Funny how clumsy Usagi Tsukino managed to crash into one of Toad's chemicals. Her bodily fluids mixed with Toad's latest chemical and thus led to Igasu's birth. That's not what I had initially foreseen, but it matters not," the manipulative woman eyed each visual keenly. "Hmm? Oh silly me. That visual with Sailor Moon and her cohorts was an hour ago. Visual #4, switch to live feed." Upon her command, the visual switched to an image of all the Senshi scouring around Neo-Rajita halls in search of someone. But, who? It became even more obvious when there was no clear signs of Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon anywhere on the visual. "Oh, someone amongst your team is missing, Senshi. Better find her fast before Igasu does. And the fun's just getting started, friends. Let's see how our guests inside and outside the Paradais/Neo-Rajita dimensions fare. The outcomes should be very intriguing."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sedna: We've breached entry into Paradais! Everyone, storm in!

Dimitri: Don't falter, guys! We're going straight into the heart of their headquarters!

Neo Moon: Guys, something's happening!

Yugi: Our surroundings... it's as if reality is being bended!

Yusei: We're getting sent to their dimension!

Jaden: I knew I should've been better prepared for this!

Melancholia: They're here.

Helena: My friends. I told they'd come for me and Pluto.

Moon: Who are you?

Igasu: I'm _you_. Well, a part of you. I represent the repressed anger and fury in physical form. You may address to me as Igasu the Blood Moon, newest member of the Paradais family!

Mars: Sailor Moon, where are you? Wait, I'm sensing... two Sailor Moons?

Venus: Two Sailor Moons? How is that even remotely possible?

Mercury: They're directly ahead of us!

Jupiter: Let's head to this source!

Charon: How quaint. Our star players have breached both sides of Paradais. The Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Duelists, and the Signers on one side of reality where I'm at. All the while the Planetary Senshi are scouring through on Lord Gamera's side of the Neo-Rajita/Paradais merged dimension. What divides them is a boundary that'll keep them out of contact with each other. For instance, Sailor Moon and her friends will have no chance to reach the Kuiper and their cohorts.

Gamera: The only way through our dimensions is to survive.

Prophet: Their chances of escape are negligible at best. Even if they manage to escape, it'll be a 10/1000th chance they will, but lately our predictions have been slightly off. However, for the most part, my foreboding is still on track where it should be.

Sedna: We're splitting up into six teams, guys.

Varuna: We have to find our friend, Helena, and Sailor Pluto no matter what the cost!

Raizen Jr.: And we will succeed, guys!

Charon: Oh, ho, I really do pity their chances. Lord Gamera, I believe your generals are steadily prepping for our guests.

Gamera: Colonel Goldenfang, Lt. Mistress Butterfly, and Generals Uriel & Abyss, engage!

Blitzkrieg: Oh, how I've longed for them to show up. Sailor Varuna, this time I'm tearing ya to shreds!

Yusuke: This is your village?

Kuwabara: Hey, all of them look like Yasha, except that one.

Kurama: A child? Yet, her Youki is very strong. Her scent is distinct from the other villagers.

Rio: Guys, we've got company!

Kyo: So, they're hiding out in Yasha's village. We'll attack there and draw them out.

Tuxedo Kamen: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**Break Through the Paradais Entry! Warfare Ignites Across Realities!**_

Helena: I promise you my friends will find me.

Saturn: Two Sailor Moons? But, I only see one.

xxxxx

**A/N:** The heroes miss out on nabbing the Body of Valmarmon. The mystery assailant is revealed: Igasu the Blood Moon, AKA Bizarro!Sailor Moon. She will make her first full (non-vague) appearance next chapter. Just so you know, Igasu will be based off Red!She-Hulk, considering she hints at being Usagi's repressed anger and fury taking physical form. Nonetheless, Moon will engage her next time!

The NeoDevimon/Mephistomon fusion form is entirely based off the Enhancement Absorbent (demonstrated by IceDevimon-Daipenmon) from the _Digimon Xros Wars_ series. The NeoDevimon-Mephistomon merger is definitely classified as a Mega-Level Digimon, allowing them to overpower Mega-classes below certain Mode Changes and Burst Modes.

Oh, and did you spot Jupitermon? Since no Jupitermon has yet to be officially released, and as a member of the Olympus Twelve, I went ahead and made my own. His outward appearance is slightly influenced by the Saint characters seen in _Saint Seiya_. Plutomon, another Olympus OC, will be seen in the Underworld chapters (which won't be too far off by now).

Well, we're shifting right back to the Kuiper/Neos/Duelists/Duel Academy Duelists/Signers, the main Sailor Senshi, and the Spirit/Neo-Spirit Detectives for the next four chapters. Yeah, expect a lot of fighting against the Neo-Rajita elites, Paradais members, and the Demon Knights. On top of that, other crucial stuff.

Anyway, time to get _**Redux**_ up and going. I'll have a mass release for the 'refreshed' season 1 going through the year, but I shall have the first chapter 'preview' up very soon! Look out for that. What else? More_** Dawn of Chaos**_ coming and _**Digimon Fusion Kai**_ will return from its hiatus.

That's all I've got for now. ;P

Send a review and as TOM would say, _stay gold_! (Bang!)


	32. Break Through Entry! Across Realities!

**A/N: **We're moving the story right back to the Sailors, the Kuipers/Neos/Duelists, and Detectives!

Let's how everything goes with our other heroes while we take a break from the Digiteams.

The fights against the Neo-Rajita/Paradais and Demon Knights escalates now!

Enjoy, guys!

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Domino International Airport/3:25 PM**_

"3:25 PM, huh?" A purple-haired female adult girl, wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt, a yellow hair ribbon, and a blue jean skirt, adjusted the time on her watch. "There." Taking a deep breath, she stretched her arms over her head and sighed. "What a long trip. I could use a nap..." She turned as a taller woman garbed in a bright yellow Chinese with red trimming approached her. "...yeah, I know. We didn't come here just to visit our friends either."

"You know what _she_ told us, Miho," the Chinese girl, Vivian Wong, said, patting the short girl on the back. "If anything should happen to her and we don't get contact, we come here. That was part of the arrangement. Besides, we also came here for that other arrangement," Her smile faded and replaced with a serious frown. "We're supposed to meet _them_. And you know which group I'm referring to."

Nodding, the purple-haired girl, Miho Nosaka, replied as she picked up her purse. "Oh, if only we can see Tristan, Duke, and the others. The last time we've seen them was back... last summer..."

"I want to see them, too. I mean, I want to see my cousins Henry, Jaarin, and Suzie, but family and friends must come later. We have business to conduct first."

Miho lifted her head, putting on a determined and firm glare. "Yeah, you're right, Vivian. After that arduous experience we went through, I think we're ready for anything."

"What awaits us is an bigger battle. We must be up to the task and take out those who attempt to stop us. No mercy, Miho."

"Yeah, I'm grasping that whole merciless concept myself, especially after the hell we went through."

Vivian smiled. "Atta girl. Now, did you send an e-mail for our prearranged meeting with our anonymous friend?"

"I did. He said he'll bring the item we require for our needs."

"Great!" Vivian chirped, grinning from ear to ear as she grabbed her bag and threw it over her right shoulder. "Then, after that's done, why don't we move into our new apartment and relax!" She grabbed her friend's left arm and dragged on ahead through the crowd. "Isn't it good to be home, Miho?"

Frantically trying to wiggle her arm out of Vivian's grasp, Miho flailed around. "Whoa! Let's not get too hasty! He said he'd meet us in Azabu-Juuban! We'll have to go there first!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get there in no time! Duke, Tristan, we're home!"

As Vivian and Miho passed on through, they collected their luggage and arrived at a shuttle car spot. After paying for a shuttle, they were driven across Domino City as Miho reminisced seeing familiar sightings. The shuttle went past the Domino City prefecture and headed past Shibuya.

Kicking back in her seat, Vivian let out a deep, relaxed sigh. "It must feel great to be home, doesn't it, Miho?"

"It does. I'll be seeing my old friends again and you'll get more chances of seeing your family."

"Say, Miho..."

The purple-haired girl responded. "Yeah?"

"You think they'll be surprised to see us?"

"Them?" Miho paused as she remembered who Vivian alluded to. She firmly nodded. "They might. Just wait until we tell them what we've been through."

"Our training's finally paid off, Miho. It's a whole new ball game from here on out."

Deep in thought, Miho looked out the window, getting a close and passing view of the Shibuya streets. A smile adorned her face, which brought a certain degree of comfort. "You and me both, Vivian."

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Outside Plaza near Paradais Building/3:28 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Kuiper & Neo Senshi and Duelist front scattered and were positioned over four intersections from the Paradais building. In each front, they observed the level of activity near and around the encompassing perimeters near the peculiar corporate building. Each group communicated with each other, relaying details via e-mails and cell phones.

On the top left side from Paradais were Karin, Dimitri, Faith, Yugi, Jaden, Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr., Yusei, Seto, Chazz, Jack, Tyra, Ryuuhi, Lyn, Carly, Umi, and Mako.

On the top right side from the building were Joey, Hassleberry, Crow, Taylor, Mai, Ai, Adam, Deedee, Atticus, and Yasmin.

On the bottom left side from Paradais were Tea, Koori, Sam, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Mokuba, Serenity, Morpheous, and Syrus.

On the bottom right side from the corporate foundation were Mamoru, Christina, CereCere, JunJun, VesVes, PallaPalla, Aster, Trudge, Mina, Jami, Amaya, Max, Alexis, Blair, Tristan, Duke, Daiki, and Helbot (renamed from just the Helena cyberdoll).

Every members in these assorted groups focused their intent toward a common goal: break entry through the corporate fortress and unravel the mystery behind the ominous facility. Now was the time to strike, find the enemy within the facility, and initiate their rescue operation without fail. It was now or never, make or break for the teams.

Firming her resolve, Karin drew out her disguise pen. "Dimitri, Chibi-Usa, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei, come with me. We're going in first."

"Wait, you're going to use your disguise pen?" Chibi-Usa inquired, noticing the magical equipped item in the Kuiper leader's hand.

Dimitri added with a smile. "Not to worry. Karin, you know what you're doing."

"Yeah... I hope..." The brunette stammered a bit, gripping her disguise pen. "Still, there's no point in us trying to sneak entry. Charon and her crew are counting on us to hit their base hard."

"In other words, we're bringing the fight to them," a giddy Raizen Jr. grinned, smashing his fist into a palm. "Now you're talking my style!"

Tyra added as she pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "We're ready whenever you are."

Seto folded his arms. "Get on with it."

Yugi turned toward Yusei and Jaden, who both nodded altogether. They walked over and accompanied Karin, Dimitri, Faith, Chibi-Usa, and Raizen Jr. whilst pressing onward to Paradais. The leaders focused their view solely on the opening mission on hand.

"Let's do this, guys," Yusei replied.

Chibi-Usa added. "Karin, we're with you."

"Right! Paradais, we're coming for you!" The Ice Senshi cried out in declaration.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/3:40 PM**_

Impmon dropped a ball he passed to Ai and Makoto, who were balling catch with their partner. It was right then that the impish Digimon sensed an ominous vibe from close by. He pivoted his view and caught a shadow passing through bushes. He raced over to check out the anomaly, leaving Ai and Makoto behind to pick up the ball.

"Impmon!" Ai called out, waving with the ball in hand.

Makoto exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

"You two stay behind! There's something I wanna check out!"

The siblings blinked and turned facing one another, befuddled what Impmon might've seen. They shrugged their shoulders and waited for Impmon to return from his quick investigation.

xxxxx

Pushing his way through the bushes, Impmon found himself in the middle of an enclosed forest. He surveyed his dark surroundings and clenched his fists, growling deeply. He quickly became unhinged as he heard eerie giggles resembling a child's. He turned around as his large, keen ears picked up on a sound. He heard a loud rustling.

"Come on out!" Impmon demanded as a fireball formed in his finger. "I'll Bada-Boom ya into the stratosphere if ya don't come out! You ruined a perfectly good day I was having with my friends!" Before he could even form another word in his mouth, he felt something poking through his back.

Then, his body froze as it felt as if a knife were being driven through his spine.

_**Shick.**_

Impmon's fire extinguished as he collapsed and fell facefirst on the dirt.

Then, the same cloaked figure, who desecrated Kotori's grave, hovered over Impmon. In the cloaked figure's right hand, a ball of fractal code materialized in his palm.

He chortled darkly, enclosing the fractal code orb into a transparent cube. "Relax, Tamer pet. I'm not after your life. So, you can live to fight another day, but you have something I require." His red eyes burned as they analytically glared over his new prize. "With this, my undead army is almost complete. Now to begin the forbidden ritual back in the Underworld." With that, the figure pressed his hand through the open space, tearing a fabric through dimensions as they passed entry back into the Digital World, leaving no trace of his whereabouts.

"Impmon!"

"Hey, Impmon! What's taking so long?"

Barely hearing his Tamers calling out to him, the impish creature slowly reopened his eyes, groaning. "...wh-what just happened...?" _Why do I feel... so lighter?_

xxxxx

Chapter 32

_**Break Through the Paradais Entry! Warfare Ignites Across Realities!**_

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Paradais Building/Front Lobby/3:45 PM**_

"Thank you and have a good day," the receptionist, Miyako, finished a call before turning her chair. Much to her surprise, she saw the blonde-haired reporter from the other day. "Oh, Miss. O' Connor, welcome back, how did your interview go...? I heard you and Mr. Grand were attacked by those cloaked terrorists!" She stood up from her chair. "I'm sorry. I'm glad to see you're ok-"

"Thanks, but I'm fine. In fact, I came here to see Mr. Grand and I wanted to thank him," Caroline offered, wearing the most deceptive smile she could manage to fool with receptionist with. As she moved aside, Miyako noticed Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr., Dimitri, Faith, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei behind the perky, blonde-haired reporter.

Miyako pointed out to the obvious group with Caroline. "Are these people your friends? Does Mr. Grand know you're bringing guests?"

"Tell Mr. Grand to reserve plenty of room for my party!" Caroline exclaimed as she shouted aloud, beckoning the 'signal' for her friends to hear. "_**SHOWTIME GUYS!**_"

With that, all the assorted groups stormed right through five entrances to the Paradais building. From the northeast wing, Jami, Amaya, Max, Alexis, Blair, Tristan, Duke, Daiki, and Helbot charged right through the crowds as they filed behind the leaders. Coming out from the northwest wing, Joey, Hassleberry, Crow, Taylor, Mai, Ai, Adam, Deedee, Atticus, and Yasmin came charging in full force. From out of the southeast wing, Tea, Koori, Sam, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Mokuba, Serenity, Morpheous, and Syrus bolted through into the already crowded front lobby. Out through the southwest wing, Mamoru, Christina, CereCere, JunJun, VesVes, PallaPalla, Aster, Trudge, and Mina bolted in. From the front doors, where the leaders came in, Seto, Chazz, Jack, Tyra, Ryuuhi, Lyn, Carly, Umi, and Mako arrived in droves.

Astounded by the overwhelmingly amassed group, Miyako stood and watched agape as Caroline folded her arms defiantly.

"What is this?" Miyako demanded as co-workers and visitors alike stopped as they viewed the amassed group of heroes standing their ground. "What's the meaning behind this?"

"Seems Mr. Grand isn't the perfect model humanitarian like I imagined," Caroline smiled devilishly, holding out her Henshin Dagger. "I did some digging and uncovered some dirty conspiracies tied to this organization. There's a lot of skeletons you, Sharon Rivers, and Mr. Grand are hiding. Tell me. Who are you people really? What game are you trying to pull?"

Taken aback by Caroline's bombardment of questions, Miyako backpedaled as her body quickly shifted and turned into a black shadow.

Suddenly, every other 'co-worker' and 'visitor' transformed into black shadows and dispersed into the background. The large group watched in bedazzlement and distress as the interior of the facility began to distort.

"GUYS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Syrus panicked.

Yugi cried out. "Stay together everyone!"

Caroline quickly undid her disguise and turned back into Karin. She watched as the figure, who was formerly Miyako, chortled deeply as the building interior turned into a black and gray setting with the interior replaced with a hive-like environment.

"They're the ones manipulating and reshaping the dimension!" Mamoru exclaimed as he noted the sudden changes to the surroundings.

"Yeah, like we're being relocated!" Chibi-Usa cried out.

Yusei looked across and noticed distortions materializing around them. "Guys! Heads up!"

"We're gonna be sucked through those holes!" Leo screamed and hollered like a girl, much to Luna's dismay.

"This isn't what I counted on, Karin!" Christina cried out.

"Grab a hold of one another, everyone!" Mamoru shouted as he reached out, grabbing Chibi-Usa, who then turned and grabbed Raizen Jr.

Karin firmly seized Dimitri's hand whilst Faith hid inside the boy's jacket. Yugi grabbed Tea's hand. Jaden quickly grabbed Alexis. Yusei held onto Akiza's free hand. Max and Amaya grabbed a hold of each other. Then, Sam surprised Ryuuhi as he grabbed Koori. Ryuuhi turned as Umi snatched his hand. Adam grabbed and secured his hand around Ai as Deedee clung onto the boy's chest. Serenity and Morpheous grabbed their hands, securing a firm hold of one another. Carly clung onto Jack whilst Trudge held Mina. Joey and Mai secured each other's grips whilst holding onto each other. Atticus and Yasmin firmly held each other's hands, refusing to let go of one another. After wards, the other circle members subsequently secured each other's hands. As more holes opened, the harder it became for everyone to firmly hold onto each other.

"DON'T LET GO!" Chibi-Usa shouted.

Yusei yelled. "WE'LL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!"

"YUSEI!" Akiza cried out, firmly securing her hand around his fingertips.

"Jack!" Carly screamed, holding tightly on the King.

"You hang on, Carly!" Jack roared.

"Don't let go, Serenity!" Morpheous bellowed.

As more pressure spilled through the holes, certain members of the group were losing their grip and beginning to be pulled through the distortions. Luna screamed as her fingers slipped through Leo's as she was sucked right through a hole.

"LUNA!" Leo screamed.

"NO!" The Signers roared out and watched in horror.

Before long, Leo, Syrus, Mokuba, Akiza, Sam, Koori, Serenity, Morpheous, and Tea were sucked through the hole Luna fell through.

"TEA!" Yugi screamed.

"AKIZA! LEO!" Jack and Yusei exclaimed.

"SAM!" Max and Lyn shouted.

"MOKUBA!" Seto exclaimed.

Suddenly, a hole widened its gap above them. The next ones to go were Joey, Mai, Hassleberry, Crow, Taylor, Ai, Adam, Deedee, Atticus, and Yasmin.

Another hole widened on the far right. The next ones to be sucked through were Seto, Chazz, Jack, Tyra, Ryuuhi, Lyn, Carly, Umi, and Mako.

Then, a distortion opened up underneath them, which pulled in Jami, Amaya, Max, Alexis, Blair, Tristan, Duke, Daiki, and Helbot.

An even bigger hole opened out of thin air, which sucked in Mamoru, CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, JunJun, Christina, Aster, Trudge, and Mina.

Then, the final distortion opened up behind the leaders and swallowed them up completely.

As every hole sealed off, the dimension shifted and distorted, restoring the environment back to what it was before. The dark alien-like hive became the front Paradais lobby as the shadows reappeared, giggling devilishly amongst themselves.

The shadow, which turned back into Miyako, giggled evilly. "Enjoy the tour in Paradais and have a _nice_ day." She picked up her headpiece and firmly planted herself back on her seat comfortably as it became business as usual for the insidious corporation.

xxxxx

Groaning, a pair of eyes opened as she finally came to. Her vision blurred if only just a little as Karin saw Dimitri, Faith, Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr., Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei encircling her. They waited as she rose up and lifted her upper body off the ground. Karin groaned whilst rubbing the back of her head.

"Welcome back," Chibi-Usa joked.

"Had a nice sleep?" Dimitri added with Faith beaming with a smile.

Karin rolled her eyes as Dimitri and Chibi-Usa helped her up on her feet. 'Very funny, guys." Rubbing her neck, the Kuiper leader surveyed their new location and gasped, realizing the friends and colleagues were nowhere to be seen. "The others!"

"We were all divided and relocated to different vicinities, I'm afraid," Yugi regretted to inform the Ice Senshi.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, but looks like we're all in Paradais it seems."

Observing his vague surroundings, Yusei couldn't make out the dark blue spacious and empty zone they've stumbled into. The walls he could discern resembled something out of a hive as seen in the _Alien_ films. Everyone felt a certain degree of vague and ominous vibes emanating from their foreign surroundings.

"After all the things I've been through, I've never would've anticipated this," Dimitri stated, glancing around the dark, spacious zone. He readily gripped the sword behind his back. "Karin, what do you make of this?"

"I concur. Never would've been prepared for this," Karin said. "I'm sorry for being too headstrong."

"Don't worry, Karin," Yugi reassured the Kuiper leader. "We'll find our friends. They'll all be fine."

"Yeah, don't lose hope, guys," the pink-haired princess said, lifting everyone's spirits.

Raizen Jr. turned as he sensed an unusual fluctuation of energy flowing afar from them. "I'm getting really weird and obscure vibes."

"Same here," Dimitri said.

"Where to start?" Yusei wondered as he turned and noticed a long narrow path leading through an endless stretch of the hive. "Why don't we start there?"

"Hmmm, sure, I guess," Karin said, gazing across to where the Signer was pointing toward. "But, some of us will need to transform, just to be on the safe side."

With that, Chibi-Usa drew out her Henshin Dagger. "Ready whenever you are!"

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Neo Moon Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

The girls immediately suited up in their Valkyrie Senshi forms. In conjunction with the girls' transformations, Yugi activated his Spirit Fusion power and donned his Dark Magician gear. Jaden turned as Winged Kuriboh materialized on his right shoulder. Poking his head out, an intrigued Faith noticed the Winged Kuriboh, giving 'ooos' and 'ahhhs' with curious delight. Dimitri and Raizen Jr. focused and channeled Ki through their bodies, empowering their themselves. Yusei's Dragon Head Mark, imbued on his arm, glowed, further piquing Faith's curiosity.

"Sedna has an interesting group of friends, Dimitri!" Faith said, chirping and smiling feverishly.

Dimitri added with a smile to his girlfriend. "Yeah, she does."

"Ok, guys," Neo Moon addressed to everyone. "Sedna, why don't we form a circle?"

"A circle?" Sedna blinked out of befuddlement.

Nodding, the future princess offered and placed her right hand out. "We're the leaders of our groups, so let's make a pact we'll all make it out of here in one piece."

"Sure," the Kuiper leader smirked as she walked up to Neo Moon.

Following in Sedna's lead, Dimitri, Raizen Jr. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei formed a complete circle with their hands atop one another.

"Gee, I really don't know what to say guys..." Neo Moon nervously chuckled, unable to form anything remotely close to a determined speech. "I'd say something, but..."

"Let's say nothing, my love," Raizen Jr. replied with a devilish smirk. "Let's just bust in, find our friends, and rescue the ones we came to save."

"Namely Helena and Sailor Pluto," Yugi firmly stated.

"Helena and Setsuna-san," Sedna whispered, realizing who she wants to desperately rescue from the Neo-Rajita and Paradais.

"And we're all here to fight for that common cause," asserted Jaden. "Right?"

"You said it," Yusei replied.

"Let this be known that we're here sharing a common goal and bonded together because circumstances have united us," Neo Moon and Sedna went on, firming their resolve to press forward on their mission. "Without everyone else here, it's up to us to make a difference in midst of this chaos."

"To find our friends," Yugi declared.

"To ensure they're all ok," Jaden said.

"To reunite everyone together," Yusei added.

"To destroy the Paradais and Neo-Rajita," Dimitri said.

"To save Helena," Sedna asserted.

"And to save Sailor Pluto," Neo Moon said.

"Now, let's get out there and tear their whole fort down!" Raizen Jr. shouted in declaration.

As everyone lifted their hands, they cried out in unison and headed off toward the narrow path guiding them across the endless stretch of the ambiguous dimension. They stormed ahead, ignoring the seemingly ominous alien hive encompassing their surroundings.

_Hang on, guys!_ Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei mused whilst pressing forward.

Sedna, Neo Moon, and Dimitri took to the air as they glided over the endless dimension.

_We're coming!_ The Senshi and the Ascendant mused with strong determination.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, in another sector of the Paradais realm, Seto, Chazz, Jack, Tyra, Lyn, Ryuuhi, Carly, Umi, and Mako found themselves stranded in on an endless desert-like landscape with redness tinting the skies hanging over them. Alarmed by their relocation, they surveyed and noted upside triangle-shaped monuments tilting and situated around them. Lyn knelt over and grabbed a handful of the sand, which was surprisingly cold. The oddly situated triangles piqued Carly's inquisitive interest.

"Ok, this wasn't what I was expecting," Chazz blinked, oddly taken aback by their new location.

Carly concurred, adjusting my glasses. "I don't know if my vision is off, but I'm clearly seeing upside down triangles. Am I going nuts?"

"Clearly you need new glasses," Jack remarked.

"Jack, c'mon, don't you see them at all!"

"Relax, I was joking," the King chuckled as he stared off over the endless desert. "This is rather peculiar though."

"Umi," Mako said as he walked over to his daughter's side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but the others aren't with us. Besides Ryuuhi-kun, my other friends aren't here," Umi said, noticing her fellow Neo Senshi were nowhere to be seen. "Dad, we've all been relocated."

Mako surveyed the area discreetly. "We'll find them. We'll reunite everyone."

"Stay close to me, dad. I'm the one with powers, remember?"

"Right, you take after your mother after all."

Umi turned as Ryuuhi stood a few feet from her. She walked up behind the hybrid and pat his right shoulder.

"Ryuuhi-kun."

"I'm picking up on oddly fluctuating flow of Ki from this place," Ryuuhi added. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Umi discerned the energy, having learned to adapt to hone on spiritual energy and being an adept martial artist herself. "It is odd."

"You think we're gonna be ambushed in this place?" Carly, naturally being one without powers, began to panic as she accidentally bumped into Jack. "Guys, we need to find somewhere safe to hide! We can like plan how we're gonna find a way out of here. There has to be a door somewhere, right?"

"Sorry, but we don't know for sure," Lyn spoke up as she turned toward Tyra, who locked her focused eyes over the distance. "Tyra?"

"Helena is out there. I can feel her," Tyra said, placing a hand over her chest. Biting her bottom lip, the blonde couldn't get her Brazilian friend off her mind. "She's distant, but I know she's out there waiting. We have to get there before..."

Lyn approached her childhood friend and rested an arm over Tyra's back, comforting her. "Relax. We'll find her, Tyra. I promise. I feel the same way for Max and Sam. And Seto's worried about Mokuba. We'll be together when this is said and done."

"Thanks, Lyn."

Standing distant from everyone else, Seto Kaiba folded his arms and studied the large desert dimension. He tried discerning the vicinity to locate the possibility of an exit doorway. Thus far, he and the others haven't been able to find any distortions, similar to the ones that swallowed them up and transported them into this desert dimension in the first place.

"We're really a long way from home," Mako said.

Carly agreed with the Fishermen Duelist. "Uh, yeah, like I don't even believe we're on Earth anymore. We've been transported into some weird parallel dimension on the other side."

"Other side?" Umi asked. "You mean like the Digital World? Could we be there?"

"Or some other dimension parallel to that one?" The glass-wearing girl inferred. "That's just my conjecture."

Ryuuhi added. "Sounds believable enough to me."

"Well, guys, I don't think us standing around is going to do us much good," Lyn spoke up and addressed to everyone. "We're better off on the move."

"I agree," Jack asserted. "So, let's get a move on and find a way out of here!"

Umi pulled out her Henshin Stick. "Then, I might as well suit up in case we run into some unwelcome company."

Tyra followed in suit and drew out her Henshin Dagger. "Lyn, might wanna call out your Spirit Fusion."

"Right, for precautionary measures," the blue-haired girl turned to Seto's direction. "Ready, hun?"

The CEO nodded without adding any remark. He realized what needed to be done.

"_**Varuna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Jupiter Neo Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

After the two Senshi suited up, Seto and Lyn activated their Spirit Fusion powers. Seto was fully decked and garbed in complete Kaibaman gear. Lyn was dressed in D.D. Warrior Lady. Chazz's Ojama trio materialized in front of him, much to his unbridled disgust. Jack's Dragon Wings Mark flashed over his arm. Ryuuhi steadily and slowly channeled Youki through his body, empowering himself. The only non-powered members of the group, Carly and Mako, stood on the sidelines, waiting for everyone to finish summoning their powers and items.

Mako faced Sailor Battle Jupiter, wearing a proud smile. "That's my girl."

"Let's move out, everyone," Seto spoke out to everyone in the group. "Be ready for anything."

"Right!"

xxxxx

The group consisting of Joey, Mai, Hassleberry, Crow, Taylor, Ai, Adam, Deedee, Atticus, and Yasmin were relocated inside a long, narrow corridor leading to a set of rotating doors. They glanced around and picked up on the checkerboard floors and floating white orbs revolving over tall marble pillars. The group felt a cold chill passing by them. Those without pants of long-sleeves quivered, but those with extrasensory abilities felt chills just from the foreign and ominous vibes within the Neo-Rajita/Paradais fortress.

"Holy Sam Hill! It's like I've been pulled in a video game or somethin'!" Hassleberry hollered, standing agape to his surroundings.

Joey analyzed the floors and the fortified marble walls. "Yeah, it looks like those fortresses in Super Mario!"

"Checkerboard-like floors, check," Crow noted. "Marble walls and revolving orbs, double check. But, no lava, Koopas, Boos, or Drybones anywhere."

"I'm surrounded by video game geeks," Mai rolled her eyes. "Let's get serious guys."

Taylor sighed. "She's right, guys! Get your heads outta the gutter!"

Adam and Deedee carefully discerned their new surroundings.

"Deedee, feel that weird vibe?" Adam inquired to the demon bat.

Deedee replied. "I do, Adam-sama. It's not Youki, but surely is peculiar."

"We're being watched, aren't we?" Atticus gulped, standing with shaky knees.

Yasmin drew out her dagger and readily stood firm. "Stay close to me, Atticus."

"So, what now? We cross the path ahead of us?" The darker-skinned 'Neo' Duelist stared across the narrow mouth. "No telling where it leads us."

"It's a risk we have to take if we want to get out of here," Adam said. "Unless you guys have any other suggestions?"

Joey, Hassleberry, Crow and Atticus wore dumbfounded expressions, completely at a loss of where to go besides the obvious direction.

Mai groaned. "Adam's the only guy here with his head on straight."

"Because my Adam-sama was born with nobility and intellect better than any normal human male!" Deedee openly declared, being the braggart demon she was about her one and only love. "On top of that, he has more common sense than you boys do."

"Well, excuse us!" The other males of the group roared out in unison, shooting vexed glares at Deedee.

Ai sighed, shaking her head. "Did you really need to broadcast that, Deedee?"

"Yeah, and is that wrong? I feel everyone does to know how special my Adam-sama is."

"He's NOT yours! He's a free man with the right to choose who he wants as his mistress!" Ai snapped. "Besides, that mistress is gonna be me."

"YOU? A child? Give me a break!" The demon bat gloated and laughed at Ai's expense. "Not until your breasts grow out more."

"Ugh, you vulgar little bitch!" Ai hissed as she folded her arms around her chest. "So what if MY chest is like this? I'd rather be _normal_!"

"Guys! Enough!" Taylor silenced everyone as her ears picked up on light tapping. "You hear that?"

"I heard tapping," Deedee said whilst her ears twitched, picking up on that light tapping Taylor pointed out to. As the noises ceased, her ears stopped twitching. "It stopped."

"Seems like we might be having some company soon," Yasmin asserted. "We'll need to get a move on."

Joey proclaimed. "Then, onward we go."

"Hold it," Taylor interjected, stopping Joey from advancing. She pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger. "Ai, you got your transformation?"

"A-yep!" Ai chirped as she pulled out her Henshin Stick. "Right here!"

"Then, let's suit up for battle, Mai," the blond-haired Duelist turned to his girlfriend, who nodded to him.

"_**Eris Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Venus Neo Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

After Taylor and Ai turned into Valkyrie Sailor Eris and Sailor Summoner Venus, Joey and Mai awakened their Spirit Fusion powers. Joey turned into Gearfried the Iron Knight whilst Mai became Cyber Harpie Lady. Hassleberry's eyes glowed yellow as the dinosaur DNA incorporated within him awakened. Crow's Dragon Tail Mark, which is imbued onto him, glowed a bright illumination and revealed his mark. Adam invoked his Youki and strengthened his resolve to fight as Deedee readily sucked up a bit of his energy to empower herself. Yasmin invoked her passionate battle spirit.

"So, are we all ready to go or what?" Atticus asked.

Eris turned and nodded. "Yeah, let's get moving."

"Follow my lead, ya'll," Joey said as he pressed forward, carefully watching the vicinity.

While the group followed Joey's lead, unbeknownst to them, a shadowed vague figure peered and viewed them behind a revolving door. A foot, firmly encased in a silver boot, stuck out and put one step on the ground.

The vague shadowed figure chortled deeply, setting his sights on the group advancing through the corridor.

"They've arrived..."

xxxxx

Finding themselves in a room filled with mirrors, Tea, Koori, Sam, Akiza, Luna, Leo, Serenity, Morpheous, Mokuba, and Syrus were astounded by the surrounding mirrors. Divided from every other assembled group, this crew was left with no way to contact them. Even Koori's telepathy to her brother didn't seem too work for reasons beyond her comprehension. It might be due to the location they've been transported. The mirrors might play a factor to their sudden lack of communication with the other groups.

Reopening her eyes, Koori sighed. "No, I can't reach my brother anywhere."

Sam shook his head. "Damn, that sucks."

"Morpheous, it's really cold here," Serenity said, folding her arms around herself, hoping to warm herself.

Morpheous walked up behind Serenity, securing his arms around her. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks, Morpheous."

"Sam, is there any way out of here?" Syrus asked his Duel Academy friend.

"How am I supposed to know?"

Tea walked up to a mirror and gazed herself over. "Strange." She reached over and touched the mirror, which floated out of her reach and flew up into the ceiling. In fact, all the mirrors were floating around like bubbles. "Wherever we are, we're out of reach from the others and these mirrors are so weird."

Akiza followed the floating mirrors. "They're floating like bubbles. It's something you'd see in a Wonderland or something."

"Yeah, but this isn't a fairy tale, Akiza," Leo reminded her. "Since this is Paradais..."

"There's bound to be traps for them to lure us into," Mokuba added. "Everyone stick together."

"Don't have to tell me that twice!" Luna said.

Carefully studying the mirrors, Koori watched as the mirrors hovered toward the right side of the room. The mirrors slowly fell into placing, absorbing each other like amassed bubbles. As the more bubbles piled on each other, they formed an even bigger bubble mirror and forged an exit out the room.

"Look!" Syrus called out as he pointed to the mirror. "A way out!"

"Hold on, let's not get too carried away," Tea advised. "It might be a trap."

"I'll check," Koori said as she walked over to the mirror and put her hand through it. Then, she put her head through the mirror. "Guys! It's ok! It's a way out, but you've got to look at this!"

"What do you see, Koori?" Sam inquired.

"A winter wonderland!"

"No wonder I was feeling cold in there," Serenity said in awe over the beautiful snow-covered landscape.

Morpheous furrowed his brows, cautiously facing the current location. "We need to be diligent, every one."

"Then, I suppose it's safe to go through then," Mokuba shrugged. "C'mon, guys! Let's go!"

With that, Koori went through the mirror as everyone else followed in line. After the whole group entered the mirror, they were captivated and in awe at the snow-covered landscape and what looked like something out of the North Pole. Situated afar was a gingerbread house and candy cane trees spread over the snow-covered land. Naturally, Leo was awestruck and drawn in by the innocent, Christmas-like atmosphere.

"WOOOOOW! AWESOME!" Leo cried out, crazily jumping up and down.

Mokuba blinked in bewilderment. "Am I really seeing this?"

"It is a winter wonderland!" Luna exclaimed.

Akiza gaped. "I'll be... it really is."

"Yes, but don't get too comfortable, guys," Koori advised the group. "We're still in enemy territory."

"She's right," Sam asserted. "We still need to be vigilant. I think that's the right word for it."

"Candy can trees and a gingerbread house?" Syrus eyed each savory and tasty looking structures. "This is like a dream come true!"

"Guys, didn't you just listen to Koori? We need to be careful where we go!" Tea exclaimed as she, Koori, Sam, Mokuba, and Akiza chased Leo, Luna, and Syrus.

As Koori picked up the pace, and utilizing her father's speed, she blitzed right front of the trio. Leo, Luna, and Syrus fell back, completely surprised by Koori's blinding speed.

"Whoa..." Syrus stammered, taken aback by Koori's abrupt speed.

Luna blinked thrice. "D-D-Did you see her move?"

"No, I didn't!" Leo gaped.

"Stay put, guys," Koori smiled and winked to the trio. As she turned, Sam walked up and approached her. "Don't worry. They didn't get far."

"Koori, you really are amazing," said Sam. _Sheesh, she really does take after her dad! I couldn't even follow her!_

"Guys, don't take off like that! We're still in unfamiliar grounds!" Akiza scolded Leo and Luna. She knelt down in front of the kids as her frown faded. "Listen, we need to stick together, guys. We don't want to end up losing each other in this place."

"Right, sorry, Akiza," a dumbfounded Leo apologized, shaking his head.

Luna added. "Well, I was only trying to stop him and Syrus."

"Ah," Syrus sighed. "Yeah, I admit I have a bit of a sweet tooth."

"Don't we all?" Mokuba replied. "But, Akiza's right."

"Let's all stay close together," Serenity advised the kids, offering a hand to Luna and Leo as she helped them off the snow. "Ok?"

Glancing over the gingerbread house and the candy cane trees, Koori sensed an lifeless vibe from the vicinity. "Strange. I'm not sensing any life energy from this area."

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

The Koorime girl bluntly answered. "Let's head over and investigate, but let's be ready." As she turned, she pulled out her Henshin Stick. "Sam, Tea, Mokuba, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Syrus, back me up."

"You can count on us," Tea nodded.

"_**Mars Neo Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

After Koori turned into Sailor Blue Mars, Tea, Serenity, Sam, and Mokuba utilized their Spirit Fusion powers and transformed into the Dark Magician Girl, Goddess of the Third-Eye, Dark Magician of Chaos, and Paladin of White Dragon. Akiza, Leo, and Luna's Dragon Marks glowed as Syrus approached the group, captivated by the variety of powers the others wielded.

"Ok, guys," Blue Mars addressed as she walked forward. "Let's get moving."

"Right!" The others exclaimed in unison.

While the group advanced toward the area where the gingerbread house and local winter town were situated, Syrus walked up to Sam and whispered to him.

"Say, Sam?"

"Huh?"

"You really like Koori, do ya?"

"You JUST figured that out?" a baffled Sam gawked at his Academy friend. "You're slow on the uptake, Sy!"

"Hey, I just wanted to be sure!" The younger Truesdale exclaimed, flailing his arms around. "She's a really cool girl! Heck, I mean she's one of the Sailors! You're a lucky guy, Sam!"

"Thanks, Sy."

Listening to the boys behind her, Blue Mars blushed and resisted the urge to giggle.

Akiza and Tea reached Blue Mars, noticing the obvious blush on the half-Koorime's face.

"So, tell us the whole story between you two," Tea asked. "You barely just met him."

"Yes, I'm quite curious myself, too, Koori," Akiza said.

Shaking her head, Blue Mars placed her hands against her cheeks. "Oh, we're just friends. Really we are!"

"Then, why are ya blushing, Koori?" Luna pointed out.

"I'm not..."

"Koori likes Sam!" Leo broadcasted the obvious to everyone.

Serenity couldn't help, but giggle as she listened to Leo blabbering on. "Oh, such a cute little boy..."

Morpheous scoffed. "Mind if I shut him up?"

"No, that's not nice," Joey's sister scolded the deadpan alien.

While the group headed to the local winter town, unbeknownst to them, they were being closely monitored. Two figures materialized behind a sheet of falling snow. One of them being the 13th Neo-Rajita General Uriel, accompanied by her Subordinate Officer Navi. The alien hybrids keenly observed the group heading into the town. Upon recognizing Koori's presence, Uriel's aroused face conveyed ecstasy. Never she could ask for a such an auspicious opponent. Navi scoffed as he saw the absence of Ryuuhi.

Uriel chortled seductively. "Oh, this is too good. Don't you think Navi?"

"Feh, you lucked out. My opponent isn't even present here."

"Who cares? You can take the others," the female general giggled as she advanced toward the town. "Let's seize this chance, Navi, and have some fun with them!"

She and Navi flickered out from the location and hastily paced toward the winter town. In just a few moments, the once still and tranquil vicinity would erupt into a blazing warzone.

xxxxx

Having been transported from their previous location, Jami, Amaya, Max, Daiki, Alexis, Blair, Tristan, Duke, and Helbot found themselves in a jungle atmosphere. They glanced around, surveying the hot and moist vicinity. Situated across from them was a garden of giant flowers. On the far right, they found a long bridge stretching across 20 feet in between two rock ledges.

The hot and damp environment was enough to make the group sweat their faces off.

"Gosh, it's so hot here," Tristan said, wiping his face. "And we haven't even ran or anything!"

"Looks like we've been transported in some pocket dimension within Paradais," Jami surmised.

Max blinked, looking around. "You think?"

"Then, there has to be a door out of here and back into Paradais," Amaya replied.

Daiki added. "Might not be that easy, sis."

As Blair turned around, she saw a large dragonfly settling on a flower. Curious, she approached the dragonfly. Her astonished eyes fell on the insect, which was the size of a crow! Then, the flower opened up and closed shut over the insect, swallowing it whole! A startled Blair sprang back, taken aback by the insect-eating flower.

"Gah! Was that a Venus flytrap?" She wondered, gawking at the large flower.

"Blair, what is it?" Alexis asked as she noticed the girl sitting on the ground with her eyes on the large flower. "That's a pretty flower."

"Pretty _hungry_ if you ask me. It just ate a big dragonfly!"

Duke settled down and sat on the ground. "I just hope this place doesn't have wild animals."

"We won't know until we run into them," Tristan said. "But, I'm not planning to start looking for any either."

Helbot scanned the perimeters, locating and isolating specific energy readings from nearby.

"Working your magic, my lovely bot?" Daiki remarked, walking up by the Helbot. He noticed the cyberdoll scanning the long bridge ahead of them. "A bridge. Hey, guys. Why don't we take that bridge over there? It might lead us somewhere."

"Hmm, curious," Jami said.

Amaya pivoted her view across and noticed the bridge. "C'mon, bro, we won't even need to use that bridge."

"Why?"

"Daiki, are you sure you're Ami Mizuno's son? Use your head."

"Right," Daiki slapped his own forehead. "You can just fly over the bridge."

"Some of us can, at least," the African Senshi pointed out.

"But we sure as heck can't!" Blair interjected. "Ya'll got powers. Me and Alexis don't..."

"But, we can just carry you guys," Amaya promptly issued. "Don't complicate things that can be easily resolved." With that, he drew out her Henshin Stick and watched as Ixion held out her Henshin Dagger. "That's more like it. Jami, ready to help me give them a lift?"

"Yeah," Jami nodded as she turned toward Duke, Tristan, and Max. "You guys might want to help us with carrying some of our load."

"Load? Excuse me, but I'm not luggage!" Blair said.

Alexis asserted, cutting off the young duelist. "We are liabilities on our own, Blair. Just deal, ok?"

"Fine."

Duke, Max, and Tristan activated their Spirit Fusion powers, transforming themselves into Strike Ninja with a glider, Black Luster Soldier, and Cyber Commander equipped with rocket boosters. Daiki approached the Helbot and activated her gliding mechanism.

"Helbot, you can go ahead and give me a lift," the blue-haired boy instructed his new servant doll. "Initiate flight mode."

"As you wish, Daiki-sama," Helbot complied with a bow and put her arms around Daiki, who wore a not-so-subtle perverted look.

Daiki chuckled with ecstasy. "Hehehe, oh this is too good. I feel like a king."

"Ugh, oh god..." Amaya rolled her eyes as she raised her Henshin Stick. "_**Mercury Neo Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Ixion Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"Max, might want to grab on," Cyber Mercury offered as she flew over and grabbed Max's hands whilst gliding over the bridge.

Hanging on tightly, Max was in awe over how high Cyber Mercury was gliding. He pivoted his view as Valkyrie Sailor Ixion, Helbot (carrying Daiki), Strike Ninja (carrying Blair), and Cyber Commander (carrying Alexis) coasted over the long bridge that led them toward the vicinity of ancient temple ruins. Cyber Mercury, Ixion, Daiki, and Max got a near perfect view of the temple situated ahead of them.

"Let's make a stop there," Ixion suggested. "The doorway out of here might lie in that temple."

"Good enough for me," Cyber Mercury said, tightening her hold around. "Max, hang on tight, ok?"

"Amaya, thanks..."

"Anytime," she said, resisting the urge to blush.

Little did the group know, they were being monitored by an enemy close by. Within the forest away from the temple ruins, a shadowed and winged figure watched as they touched down near the temple entrance. A low chortle emanated from the vague and deceptive figure, whose yellow eyes burned and glowed whilst meticulously staring them down. The figure vanished from the spot and relocated, awaiting for the newly arrived guests to enter the temple.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, inside a spacious and enclosed corridor with interior cybernetic walls, the group consisting of Mamoru, Christina, CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, JunJun, Aster, Trudge, and Mina scoured through the tunnel leading to an even more spacious vicinity. Upon entering, they were astounded and entranced by their surroundings. Rows of large capsules and glass tubes were decked out and lined across horizontally over the walls.

Christina gasped, her face nearly paled. "God... like, what is this place?"

"Something right out of a sci-fi movie," Aster observed, analyzing the glass tubes and pods hanging on the walls.

PallaPalla curiously walked over to a pod, poking her head over it. "Nothing in here."

"Whoever spends their time in here has a lot of time on their hands," VesVes remarked.

JunJun scoffed. "More like has _no_ life."

CereCere noticed a visual screen with nothing but a static feed. "Seems we've stumbled into someone's lair. Sheesh, there's little light in here."

"Hey, Trudge! Look at this!" Mina called the officer over to check on a screen. She pressed on the screen pulling up security visuals from various locations. "Maybe we can find the others through here."

Trudge pointed to a screen, which switched to another visual location. "Good find, Mina. Let's do our best finding Yusei and the others."

"I hope everyone is ok."

"Don't worry, Mina. I'm sure they're all ok," he assured her. _Yusei, Jack, Chibi-Usa, you and the others better not make a lair out of me!_

Mamoru stopped as he swerved around and turned into Tuxedo Kamen. "Christina, you might want to transform just to be on the safe side."

"Good idea," Christina concurred whilst holding out her Henshin Dagger.

CereCere called to her colleagues. "Guys! Let's transform!"

PallaPalla replied. "Ok then!"

VesVes and JunJun quickly complied, pulling out their Henshin Sticks.

"_**Orcus Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Ceres Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Pallas Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Juno Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Vesta Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

After the four girls suited up and turned into Senshi, a security camera from the ceiling scanned them and Tuxedo Kamen. Then, an installed computer probed the fluctuating energy levels emanating from the five Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. Then, a bowl-shaped head protruded through a wall and monitored his guests discreetly, probing them carefully.

_Perfect. New subjects to be sealed for experimentation. Six with rich energies to siphon. Foolish humans, you've stumbled into Abyss' lair._

Slowly drawing his head back, Abyss awaited for the opportune moment to strike his guests down.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Enclosed Quarters/4:02 PM**_

Withdrawing her eyes from the window in front, Helena swerved and watched Melancholia enter the quarters. She faced him with renewed resolve and balled up her fists tightly.

"My friends are here," the Brazilian openly addressed Melancholia, her face conveyed no fear as she stood her ground. "And guess what?"

Melancholia didn't reply as he calmly stared her down, not moving an inch from his position.

Helena bit her bottom lip, smiling. "They're coming for me. I could feel them. You know they're coming. And they'll get rid of you and your colleagues to get to me."

"Only if they can escape their current predicaments. Until then, your hopes are nothing more than frivolous nonsense."

"I have faith in them," she retorted, standing off with Melancholia. "Just you wait, they'll prove you wrong. They proved you wrong by figuring out that your doll was a fake. Don't underestimate the will and power of my friends." Placing her left hand over her chest, she felt her heart rhythm beating. "Our hearts are linked together. I know them better than anyone. You're the fool, Melancholia." Her lips curved, forming and shooting an apathetic smile at Melancholia's direction. "Sedna's coming for you."

Melancholia furrowed his brows, calmly quipping. "And should we cross paths, she will fall. The result will be the same." As he turned his back to Helena, he advanced toward the door and stopped abruptly as he heard Helena giggling evilly. "...I will come for you later. You stay where you are unless you wish for suicide the moment you step out through these doors." Opening the door, he stepped out and beamed a cold glare to Helena before shutting it completely.

Dropping to both knees, Helena ran both hands through her hair and leaned against a wall. The front she put on was simply a ploy to conceal her true emotions over the situation and coping to bear with the mental abuse she's received from the nihilistic general.

"Karin... Tyra... Taylor... Jami... Christina... guys... everyone, I know you're coming, but be careful," the Brazilian mumbled, folding both arms around her legs. "Please, guys... I beg of you... be careful!" Unfolding her arms, she faced and narrowed her view to the door on the opposite end. "Should I risk it...?" She muttered, questioning her motive and drive to flee out of her imprisonment.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Hallways/4:04 PM**_

"LIEN!" Nagah called out as she raced and scoured through the long hallway. As she turned the left corner, a tall, long white-haired humanoid garbed in a black jacket and matching colored dark pants walked up to her. She swerved around the man and seized him by his left arm, pinning him against the wall. "Geso, are you free?"

The tall, white-haired Subordinate Officer complied as his face was meshed against the wall. "...yes... general Nagah... I... I was... just going to... go into my quarters... and get ready to meet with General Vipris!"

Nagah sighed deeply as she withdrew her hold on Geso. Pulling himself off the wall, Geso straightened his posture whilst dusting himself off.

"What's the meaning of this, general?"

"I've been searching all over Lien, but she's nowhere to be seen."

"Maybe the child went off to play somewhere?"

"She'd know when the time to play is unprofessional during war time!" Nagah snapped as she handed Geso a remote device. "Take this. This tracking device will trace her whereabouts. If she's not here, she's in the human world idling about somewhere. I want you to bring her back, Geso. I'm counting on you."

"Pardon if I may inquire, but couldn't you simply go and fetch her?"

Nagah dismissively nodded. "I have a lot of work dealing with preparations and I've issued a meeting with Generals Lobo, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant. Remember, I'm a Chief Advisor AND the lead general above every authority figure, except Lord Gamera."

"Right, I understand, General Nagah," Geso complied as he saluted the Chief Advisor. "I shall return Lady Lien to you as diligently as possible!"

"Good, and another thing, Geso," she added. "Don't let Vipris know."

"But, why...?"

"Just promise me, Geso. I know he's your general, but my jurisdiction exceeds his."

The white-haired officer replied, gripping the device in his hand. "Yes, Chief Advisor Nagah, understood." After they saluted each other, Geso stormed off to his quarters with the device. Just as he opened the door, he felt a presence advance near him as he whirled around and saw Vipris hanging from the ceiling.

"Geso..."

"General Vipris! How did you-?"

"Going on an escapade into the human world? Seems little Lien has gotten herself in quite a mess."

"General Vipris, Chief Ad-"

Vipris snorted as he fell from the ceiling and gingerly landed on his feet. "I don't give a shit what that bitch wants. She wants her little brat back, then I'm your man for the job. Geso, we're leaving together." As he advanced, fear struck Geso as he nervously backed away. "Well?"

Sensing a chill from Vipris' advance, Geso conceded to his general's wishes. "Yes, my general..." He handed Vipris the tracking device, built specifically to trace and confirm Lien's exact coordinates. "It's already been automated to track only Lien."

Giggling devilishly, Vipris hung the device like a dangling work in his face. If for anything, this was Vipris' chance to find a excuse to eliminate Lien and place the blame of her sudden 'disappearance' on the humans, giving the Chief Advisor more ammunition to further accelerate the incursion on Earth.

"Oh, yes, Vipris, you're a underhanded and glorious bastard," Vipris snickered, placing the device inside his left sleeve. "Geso, we're leaving."

"Yes, sir!" Geso replied, sheathing his sword and a plasma gun into his belt buckle.

"First things first, go on ahead and ready the transporter for us. I have a quick errand to run."

"Will do, general. I'll be waiting!"

As Geso stormed across the corridor, Vipris whirled his back and noted the door where Helena was being imprisoned. A sick, twisted grin curved over the smarmy creature's face while walking toward the door. What he had in mind... well, no doubt revolting and something he might never regret. Nonetheless, he was about to pay a certain Brazilian Senshi a 'friendly' visit.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Outer Headquarters/Bottom Level/4:08 PM**_

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the main Neo-Rajita Headquarters, the Rajita activity stirred the moment word got out on the Sailor Senshi's arrival. The Sailor Senshi struck the outside perimeters of the main headquarters and garnered the attention of Neo-Rajita generals. Utilizing their Dai-Valkyrie powers, they decimated the majority of the Rajita underground forces and immediately went into hiding, leaving a lasting impression on the aliens. With their ninja ingenuity training, the Senshi concealed their presence from the erratic Rajita fleets scouring through the underground city.

Hiding under a hood and sheet, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon slowly stalked past the entrance gate leading into the main headquarters.

"FIND THE SENSHI! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" A high-ranked officer bellowed outside the perimeters, proclaiming a woman-hunt on the Senshi's heads.

Upon hearing the loud-mouthed officer, Moon covered her ears, wincing. _Ow! My ears-they bleed!_

Throwing off the hood and sheet, Moon cautiously looked around. She noted no signs of Rajita soldiers filing out of the building. Befuddled, she turned and noticed Sely emerged from behind a set of columns situated at the front headquarters. Sely was sitting on Sleipnir's back, waiting for Moon to show up.

"Over here!" Sely whispered, beckoning a wave to the Moon Princess.

Recognizing Sely and Sleipnir from the distance, Moon glided through the entrance and landed inside. Sely and Sleipnir followed the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi into the front facility as they carefully observed their surroundings.

Frantically looking around, Moon couldn't find her Senshi anywhere. "They're not here. I just sensed them here a while ago."

"They're already moved ahead, Princess Serenity. I told them I'd wait here for you," Sleipnir informed her as he pressed forward. "We must hurry!"

"Let's go!" Sely called out as she held onto Sleipnir whilst the eight-legged horse flew across the endless stretch of hallways. "They've likely have started engaging the enemy ahead!"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon ascended off the floor and rocketed forward at blinding speed. In no time, she reached Sleipnir and Sely, flying and remaining in stationary form alongside the legendary horse. Both closed their eyes and sensed the current positions of their colleagues.

"They're 35 kilometers ahead, Princess Serenity. We'll get there in no time."

Moon nodded, reopening her eyes. "I know."

Suddenly, a discharged ball of light flew out of nowhere and impacted the floor in front of them. Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir abruptly put their advancement to a screeching halt as the explosion barricaded their intended path. Whilst the billowing smoke cloud dispersed, they noticed a still and ambiguous figure standing at the forefront. As the smoke began lifting, the first hints of the figure's outward appearance was a distinguishing red skin complexion. Moon gasped as she recognized the individual's hair style was strikingly similar to her own, but the hair was black rather than blonde.

Sely gazed across, her eyes and mouth were agape at who she was seeing. "Sa-Sailor Moon, are... are you seeing this?"

"Her scent is akin to yours, Princess Serenity," Sleipnir confirmed, narrowing his eyes coldly at the red-skinned devilish figure. "But, I'm sensing a malevolent power from her. I can't explain how this is possible."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon stood her ground, unsheathing her sword. She lowered her tone and inquired. "Who are you?"

"Usagi Tsukino," the red-skinned figure answered, addressing the Dai-Valkyrie in a deep, seductive tone, adding a more mature definition to her demeanor. "I am _you_." While the smoke lifted, Dai-Valkyrie Moon was seeing mind-boggling mirrored version of herself, except she was seeing a taller red-skinned, black-haired woman wearing a black loose revealing top, tattered black leather pants, and dark gloves. Her outward appearance makes her resemble Red She-Hulk, sans her hair being all wild and shaggy.

The red-skinned, dark-haired woman's lascivious and built physique resembled that of a moderate female bodybuilder. Smirking evilly, her yellow eyes burned with sadistic and lustful pleasure.

"Don't toy with me!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"I'm _you_," she answered, methodically walking up to the Valkyrie Senshi. "Eh, well, perhaps I'm not specific enough. I'm _your_ accident, but you may address to me as _Igasu_ the Blood Moon." She knelt over, picking up a broken piece of debris. With one hand, she crushed the debris into fine powder.

"What do you mean by accident?" demanded Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

Jumping off Sleipnir's back, Sely landed by Moon's side and drew out Wildheart's sword. "She just asked you question! You're obliged to answer!"

"Humph, I'm seeing double," Igasu chuckled deviously, duly noting Moon and Sely standing side by side. "Of course, there's triple if you count me. Still, you could say I was born from two very specific sources. My birth came from the red serum you accidentally came into contact with during your exchange with Toad and his Parasimon. Remember that tiny detail? Toad had his own lab situated where the Orb of Minos was before you and your friends trashed the facility. Think back."

Nearly puzzled, Moon gaped as she recalled that specific instance. _No! You mean THAT red stuff I thought tasted sweet? _"...that red stuff? You were created from that?"

"Your blood got in contact with Toad's special serum, but not just your blood," Igasu smirked seductively, flexing her right arm, showing off her impressive bicep whilst kissing it. "But the body sweat of a certain Amazon mixed in with the serum and your blood, leading to my birth."

Sely gasped. "Sailor Moon, you engaged Lady Swordswoman in the labyrinth, correct?"

"Yeah, and she came into close contact," the Valkyrie confessed. "She rubbed off on me pretty good. But, sheesh, this is getting overtly complicating!"

"Well, I am a _complicating_ creation," added Igasu. "I'm the perfect synthesis of Usagi Tsukino and Amazoness Swordswoman. I'm hers and your modified clone. I've been modified to acquire my own free will. Now, Sailor Moon, are we gonna dance?" The red-skinned mutant dropped into a battle stance and grinned evilly. "Or, what? I'm gonna tear every little blonde hair off that little head of yours!"

Sleipnir bellowed and stomped his feet, sending an earthquake toward Igasu's direction. "ENOUGH!"

Igasu jumped over the earthquake and hovered over them, laughing.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" Sely snorted irritably. "Get down here!"

"Ok, first, we've got a chatty little Amazon brat, an eight-legged horse, and a Barbie doll with pretty armor and cutesy wings. Who to pick off first?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon spat out. "You're dealing with me!" Vanishing from the spot, she flew up at blinding speed and landed a kick to Igasu, sending her sailing through a pillar. She readily held her sword and prepared to vanquish her _Bizarro_ counterpart. She watched as Igasu lifted the debris all with one hand and tossed it aside. Gazing in puzzlement, Moon scratched her head, sweat-dropping. "Yikes, she certainly does take after Swordswoman in the strength department. Heh, there's no way I can lift all that on my own!"

Igasu chuckled. "Talking to yourself isn't very healthy. People might think you're mental."

"You'd be smart to surrender. You're dealing with me and my two friends here."

The red-skinned woman folded her arms, laughing. "Surrender? How boring. I wanted to test my power against you and that's exactly what I'm going to do to you, Barbie doll!" She jumped up and propelled herself like a missile, throwing an earth-shattering punch at Moon.

Using an evasive counter, Dai-Valkyrie Moon avoided contact with her counterpart's punch, which landed and shattered a whole pillar into debris.

"Hey! Watch it!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon cried out.

"HEEE-YAAA!" Igasu roared like a monster as she sprang off a wall and propelled toward Moon. "Here I come!"

"Bring it!" Moon called out, coming forward with magic imbuing her sword's blade. As Igasu threw her punch, Moon raised her sword and countered her red-skinned clone's punch.

As fist collided with sword, Moon and Igasu glared intently into each other's eyes.

After sparks ignited from their fist and sword collision, they withdrew from each other. Moon shouted a loud battle cry and thrust her sword forward, which Igasu was able to evade by swerving around the Dai-Valkyrie. Before Igasu located Moon's blind spot, she aimed and threw a punch...

...which was immediately interceded by Sleipnir just in time. The black stallion roared passionately and landed a double stomp, creating a shockwave from his earthquake stomp that sent Igasu plunging to the ground. As Igasu landed on her feet, Sely lunged forward and caught her with a sword thrust. Igasu barely managed to evade as the sword cut through her right side. Igasu gripped her side, closing the wound inflicted by Sely. As Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir landed, Sely joined them.

"Got me good, but lucky for me my body was incorporated with some nifty extra abilities," Igasu smiled devilishly as she withdrew her hand from the side. Much to Sely's shock, the sword wound on Igasu's side closed up, demonstrating her instantaneous skin regeneration. "Cool trick, huh?"

"Ugh, she has regenerative abilities?" Sely gaped.

Moon readied a battle stance, staring down her evil counterpart. "Sleipnir, Sely, back me up!"

"Come, creature! Have at thee!" Sleipnir bellowed, provoking the hybrid creation.

"Then, let's get this show on the road, ladies and gentle-horse!" An overly enthusiastic Igasu declared as she dashed ahead, at blinding speed. She caught Sely with a backhanded slap, knocking her aside, but the Amazonian girl jumped to her feet and charged with Wildheart's sword. The Blood Moon watched as all her punches were blocked by Moon's sword strikes. Sleipnir flew right into the red woman and pushed her into a wall.

Snorting aggressively, Sleipnir flew back and landed near Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

"Great counter, Sleipnir!" Moon said, watching Igasu emerge out of the collapsed wall face. "Great here she comes."

"She's persistent, but we can't allow ourselves to be beaten by her."

"I know that," the Dai-Valkyrie asserted as Igasu jumped down and charged to meet them head-on. "Here we go again. This just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it? I hope the others are faring better than we are..."

xxxxx

Suddenly, a look of surrealism was etched on Sailor Mars' face as she sensed the presence of two 'Sailor Moons.' She could easily distinguish the Blood Moon from the real Moon Princess, but she couldn't discern how this clone materialized out of nowhere. Garuda flew over by Mars' side as Ary approached the Miko.

"I'm sensing..."

"Yeah, two Sailor Moons, but how is this possible?" wondered Dai-Valkyrie Mars.

The other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, the steeds, and the other Amazoness eight members gathered around Mars, Ary, and Garuda.

"Hey, Mars, what's wrong?" Dai-Valkyrie Venus asked, noticing the surreal expression on the Miko's face.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter blinked as she faced the direction Mars was looking. "Sailor Moon hasn't arrived yet. I hope she's ok."

"She is guys, but I'm sensing two Sailor Moons," confirmed Mars. "I know it sounds crazy."

"No, I, too, can sense there are two as well," Garuda added.

Bacchus growled as he picked up on Igasu's presence. "And this other Sailor Moon has a malevolent vibe to her."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury viewed her mini-computer, picking up on Sailor Moon's whereabouts. As two beacons with the same energies were indicated, the blue-haired Senshi uttered a loud gasp. "Yes, I can confirm now and I'm pulling up a visual of the heated engagement!" With that, she pulled up a live feed of Dai-Valkyrie Moon fighting Igasu.

All eyes fell on Igasu specifically. It was a surreal moment for them as they discovered the identity of the 'second' Sailor Moon.

"What in the hell is that red thing fighting her?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus demanded.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune gasped. "The other Sailor Moon, but it looks nothing like her."

"Sans the hair style," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn pointed out the obvious.

"We have to go and check this out!" Aphy exclaimed.

Zey grabbed Aphy, stopping her sister before she raced off. "Hold on! We don't know what might be out there waiting to ambush us!"

"She's right. In fact, we've got our own problems," Ourany said as they watched as a flood of Neo-Rajita soldiers filed out to meet them.

Venus sighed out of exasperation. "Great, we can keep this up."

"We'll clear this area and head out to their location after that," Mars affirmed as she, Garuda, and Ary hastily fended off the Rajita soldiers closing on them. Throwing her hands forward, the Miko unleashed a bombardment of fire blasts that vaporized the dreadful alien flood.

Whirling Mjolnir overhead, Jupiter readied the hammer and blitzed through the enemies, pulverizing them with repeated hammer strikes.

"We've got our hands full, anyway," Neptune asserted as she and Poseidy engaged the incoming flood of Neo-Rajita filing through another door.

Saturn turned, looking back toward the endless dark space that surrounded the encompassing zone. "Sailor Moon, we're coming. Just hold on!"

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/4:14 PM**_

Meanwhile, as she reclined comfortably, Charon monitored each visual displaying different angles of each location the heroes were currently involved. She turned, watching a screen fully displaying the Digiteams defending the Gates of Paradais from Madoudramon and his cohorts. Another visual showed the Sailor Senshi cutting down the Neo-Rajita fleets in the headquarters. Her eyes fell on a visual showing Sailor Moon, Sely, and Sleipnir facing off with Igasu the Blood Moon. Five other screens displayed the Duelists, Kuiper & Neo Senshi, and the Signers divided across various realms in the Paradais dimension. Another screen showed the Spirit Detectives being lead by Yasha near a village in the Meikai.

Holding a glass of wine in hand, Charon sipped from the glass and entertained herself, watching the heroes closely.

"_**Enjoying yourself, Charon?**_"

Upon hearing her name addressed, the dark-clad Senshi stood up from her seat and set her wine glass down. Without pivoting her view, she answered, smiling calmly.

"_**All our players are where they need to be, but it never hurts to manipulate certain activities. That was a clever ploy sending Igasu to Purgatory. Because of her actions, the Chosen have lost trust in one of their own colleagues and lost a Valmarmon piece.**_"

Charon chortled, folding her arms behind her back. "Igasu insisted in aiding our cause, my love. She wanted to prove her worth and it's worked out quite well. She's a great addition to the Paradais family."

The hooded prophetic figure nodded, hovering over to Charon. "_**Indeed, and she's already engaged Sailor Moon. Perfect. Won't her colleagues be surprised the Blood Moon shares the same blood and energy as their beloved princess?**_"

"With Blood Moon's special abilities, the Senshi are in for a surprise. Underestimating the Blood Moon will a mistake they'll regret."

"_**I've just returned from meeting with Lord Gamera. He and I have scattered most of the generals across the two dimension. A few have already been position on our side of reality: the Paradais realm. Others are already waiting in the wings to engage the Sailor Senshi in his base. It'll be a matter of time before we see heated battles across the dimensions.**_"

Charon wore a devilish smile as she picked up her wine glass, tilting it over her face. "Let us see how far they'll get past these obstacles, my love. It should be amusing to watch." She and the Prophet stood together, being the sinister couple they are, and observed the eventful scenes unfold.

Just then, the couple received an incoming transmission and pulled up a visual, displaying the Neo-Rajita lord himself, Gamera.

The Neo-Rajita warlord initially spoke through the transmission. "_**The Senshi have finally infiltrated my side of our joint dimensions. I've instructed a select few of my generals to await them in their quarters.**_"

"Good, but I doubt they'll make it far if Igasu has her way," Charon answered, smiling coolly as she could.

The Prophet vaguely and so ominously predicted. "_**Overall, as far as our guests on both sides of our realms are concerned... their chances of escape are negligible at best. Even if they manage to escape, it'll be a 10/1000th chance they will, but lately our predictions have been slightly off. However, for the most part, my foreboding is still on track where it should be.**_"

Behind the evil couple, Sailor Pluto stirred, albeit rather briefly, but still managed to awaken and opened her eyes.

The first people who came into her view were Charon and the Prophet.

Helpless as she was, her arms and legs were sealed down on a cross, rendering her immobile. Her eyes viewed the screens displaying the heroes scattered across different locations across time and space. All she could do was place her stock on the Kuiper & Neo Senshi and the Duelists locating her in the Paradais realm. Through the forthcoming trials and tribulations they'll have to endure, Pluto's freedom is still a long way from becoming a reality.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Enclosed Quarters/4:20 PM**_

Helena reclined against the wall as she combed across and slowly reached over to the door. Ensuring her timing was just right, the Brazilian put her hand on the knob and turned, gulping as she opened the door. Opening it halfway through, a light beamed out from the hallway and shone across her room. Helena sighed deeply with relief and poked her head through. She turned and scanned both opposite ends of the corridor.

Much to her relief, no one was in plain sight.

_Good, now to make my escape out of-_

"Going somewhere, little lady?"

Quickly picking up on Vipris' voice, Helena looked up and saw the sneaky Neo-Rajita hanging upside from the ceiling. He hung his head right in front of Helena, startling her as she fell back inside the room. Vipris dropped from the ceiling and landed on his feet.

"It's not nice leaving without so much as a goodbye," Vipris devilishly chuckled, slowly advancing on the frightened Brazilian, who without her Senshi powers was unable to fight the high-ranked alien general. He watched as Helena scrambled over to a wall behind her. "Scurrying like a little mouse, how cute." He walked up, closing the gap between the door and the wall, trapping Helena from slipping through. Slamming a hand against the wall, he startled Helena and lowered his face in front of hers. A twisted and perverse glare adorned the alien hybrid's face as a long tongue hung out from his mouth, collecting the sweet scent from the Brazilian. "For a disgusting-looking creature, you certainly taste good. I wonder if you'd make quite the edible meal." An evil grin curved on the smarmy general's face as he seized Helena's right arm and tossed her on the bed.

Thrown like a rag doll on the bed, Helena tried rolling off the side, but Vipris caught her before she could flee. The general seized Helena's neck with a hand whilst cupping her mouth with his other free hand.

"Now, now, don't struggle! You're making this too fun than it's worth!" Vipris chortled darkly.

"_**Demi Dart!**_"

A syringe was flung forward at blinding speed at the general, who still easily caught it with a quick reflex. Vipris snapped the syringe in half and turned as DemiDevimon flew in, flapping his wings like mad.

"GET OFF HER!"

"And who's gonna make me, ya winged little rat?" Vipris snapped. "You? Don't make make laugh!"

_Shoom._

Before he could blink, Melancholia flickered behind Vipris, who sensed the 4th Neo-Rajita's presence in a heartbeat. Vipris sprang off the bed and saw Melancholia standing beside Helena's bedside, scowling like the irate snake he was. Melancholia conveyed, as usual, no expression as his exuded an intense aura, which forced Vipris to back off. The smug general backpedaled and heatedly pointed toward Melancholia.

"You might be in good graces with Chief Advisor Nagah and Lord Gamera, but you and I will never see eye to eye!"

"Bleh! Don't you have to be somewhere?" DemiDevimon snapped.

"Heh, you'll regret this, little runt," Vipris snickered. "That woman is not worth your trouble, Melancholia. Kill her before her friends come for her, if you know what's good for you!" He spun around and vanished out of view.

Letting out a breath of relief, Helena slowly leaned up and gazed at Melancholia, who turned shooting a piercing glare into her eyes. DemiDevimon landed over by Helena's side and examined her, checking for any damage the general might've inflicted on her. Ignoring DemiDevimon, Helena couldn't believe what had just transpired. If she didn't know any better, Melancholia saved her from Vipris.

"Lord Melancholia, she's ok. No injuries or anything."

"Then, we're going to relocate her."

DemiDevimon curiously inquired."Where to, milord?"

"To the other side, the Paradais dimension," Melancholia addressed. "I've been given the orders to relocate there."

"Ah, right! Generals Blitzkrieg, Abyss, Babbi, and Uriel have been positioned in their realms. And we can't forget Colonels Goldenfang and Lt. Mistress Butterfly!"

Listening to DemiDevimon ramble on, Helena brought herself to tears and embraced the winged imp. "Thank you!" She nearly crushed DemiDevimon in a heartfelt hug and cried. "If you hadn't come...!"

"Ack! Ok! Lemme go! You're... crushing... me!" The winged demon gagged, being choked as he was pushed up against Helena's chest, who also seemingly enjoyed the view.

"That's enough, we're leaving now," Melancholia issued as he walked away from the bedside. "Girl, come with me, unless you wish to remain here."

"No, I'm coming," Helena deeply insisted as she set DemiDevimon down and jumped off the bed. She glanced over her shoulder, shooting a kind smile to DemiDevimon. "And you, thanks. I really mean it."

Blushing, DemiDevimon nodded feverishly as he was drawn to Helena's kindness.

The Brazilian stepped out of the room as she turned and caught Melancholia waiting for her. DemiDevimon glided out of the room and hurried over to his general's side. Keeping to herself, there was still the obvious tension between her and the nihilistic alien hybrid. She couldn't explain it, but at that exact moment Melancholia saved her, she inexplicably felt a vague attachment to him. However, she knew he didn't initiate his and DemiDevimon's rescue as a kindness out of his heart. No, rather, it was a necessity to keep her unharmed. He didn't do anything to discourage her affection as he finds it convenient to keep the Brazilian girl in line as instructed.

Melancholia still treats her with a sort of clinical detachment. Helena was his responsibility and to ensure she was preserved perfectly he needed to relocate her from out of the other generals' reach.

"Is it wise? Her friends are on the other side," DemiDevimon whispered as so Helena couldn't hear and eavesdrop on the conversation.

Melancholia simply replied. "Not to worry. I will deal with them."

Helena lowered her head, praying deeply. _Please get me out of here... guys... I can't take much more of this._

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Chiba-Tsukino Residence/Room #402/4:28 PM**_

The Neo-Spirit Detectives arrived to meet with Shingo and offered to help him babysit the toddlers. Shingo, Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana gathered in the living room while watching Chibi-Usa, RJ, Koori, and Ryuuhi playing with toys to keep them settled.

"Waah, so cute!" Cammy said as she knelt over, hanging a Raichu doll over Ryuuhi's head. "Get the Raichu, Ryuuhi-chan!"

Kohana sighed. "C'mon, don't tease him."

"He doesn't mind. He likes when his aunt Cammy does this!"

Yui faced Shingo and asked. "Did Saya and Tsukimaru offer to let you babysit Adam-chan?"

"Nah, I heard nothing from them. I figure they're taking care of their kid well on their own," Shingo added. "Besides, it's less of a hassle for me. These four are a handful!"

"Well, we're thankful you took the time out of your schedule to babysit them," the young Miko said, turning to Shingo, who modestly smiled.

"Nah, really! It's all good! I mean... oh, forget! I just love my niece and the kids so much!"

"That's the spirit, Shingo," Aoshi earnestly said.

Picking up Ryuuhi, Cammy sat down next to Shingo. The male teen was taken aback by Cammy's closeness and shifted his view over to the child in her arms. Ryuuhi curiously poked his head in Shingo's face and poked his nose. Shingo made a funny face, which drew no reaction from the half-demon child. While Kohana scrambled around to find the TV remote, Koori crawled over to Chibi-Usa and offered her a Calumon plush, which she happily shared with her playmate. RJ walked over on his own and set down a jack-in-the-box.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Cammy cooed the kids.

Aoshi smiled nostalgically "Man, I can't believe we used to be just like them."

"Those were the innocent days," Shingo sighed as he inexplicably put an arm behind Cammy. "Oh, sorry!" He withdrew his arm from Cammy, who gave him a befuddled look.

The Miko girl stammered, barely managing a smile. "It's no problem, really."

Taking note of the obvious friendly bond between Cammy and Shingo, Yui snickered. "Oh, you two... there ya'll go again."

DarkGabumon shook his head. "Isn't it obvious, Yui-chan?"

"Say, Shingo, I wanted to talk to you... you see..." Cammy mumbled as Aoshi's cellphone rang, which interrupted her flow of thought.

Shingo blinked. "Cammy-chan, what's up?"

Checking over a text message on his cell, Aoshi closed it and addressed everyone. "Say, guys, want me to run to the nearest convenient store and grab us some snacks?"

"Oh, but there should be some in sis and Mamoru-san's fridge," the Tsukino brother pointed out. "And there's the pantry... oh wait... this is my sis we're talking about! She probably still eats out of cupboards and all!"

Cammy scoffed. "Oh, be nice, Shingo."

"I'm just joking!"

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, I figured I can get us some ICEEs!" Aoshi called out as he headed to the front door.

Yui called to her half-Lycan friend. "I'll come!"

"It's fine, Yui-chan. You stay with the others just in case any of those Meikai creeps decide to turn up," the half-Lycan teen waved to everyone and closed the door behind him.

A befuddled Kohana sat down on the floor, groaning. "I wonder why he's in such a hurry for... damn... where's that stupid remote?"

"Man, you're slow," Yui chortled as she pulled up the pillow off the floor, revealing the remote. "It's right here."

"Gee, thanks," muttered the redheaded sorceress, wildly snatching the remote to tun the TV on. She turned to the channel menu and began skimming through all the channels, including the digital ones. "Ugh, over 1,000 channels, but _nothing_ to watch!"

The lead Neo-Spirit Detective rolled her eyes, reclining back on a chair. "Ooook, Timmy Turner."

"Huh...?" Kohana blinked, realizing what certain Nickelodeon cartoon character Yui was referencing. "Yeah...? And? I admit I do like _The Fairly Oddparents_!"

"I'm more into _Danny Phantom_ myself, but that's besides the point."

Kohana snorted. "Ugh, leave me and my cartoons alone."

"C'mon, you two, not in front of the kids," Cammy shook her head as she cradled Ryuuhi in her arms. "Shingo, do you remember our talk back on the beach? Almost eight months ago?"

"Yeah?" The teen male recalled, nodding. "What about it?"

"Do you... still feel _that_ way?"

"Cammy-chan, I just need a little more time... I mean, I'm the only normal guy amongst a group of superpowered people, like my sister, your sister, their friends, Mamoru-san, you, Yui-chan, Aoshi... and a whole bunch of others! I'm the odd guy out!"

"But, that shouldn't be a problem."

"I know," Shingo confessed. "I just need more time... until I'm ready to get ourselves involved in a relationship."

Setting Ryuuhi on her lap, Cammy placed her hands over Shingo's. She brought him to look at her eye level. Yui and Kohana curiously looked over, watching their friend comfort an anxious Shingo. Shingo and Cammy exchanged passionate looks as they noticed Yui, Kohana, and DarkGabumon observed them.

"Look, Shingo, I doubt my sister and yours will see any problem if we're gonna start going out."

"Yeah, but still..."

Cammy nodded. "Well, when you're ready, let me know, ok?"

"Sure, Cammy-chan, thanks for understanding..."

"Anytime."

As Yui and Kohana went about their usual activities, Cammy turned and gave them a quiet glare. Yui leaned back against the chair and stared diligently at the ceiling fun spinning around rapidly.

_Heh, if Shingo-kun and I ever get married, heck finally freezes over. It'll be the day my sister and Usagi-san officially become sisters-in-law._ Cammy giggled at the notion. _I hope you and the others are managing to beat the Rajita. Come home safe, sister, Usagi, and the rest of you guys._

Yui meditated deeply, closing her eyes. _Yusuke, I hope the fight against the Demon Priests is turning out well on your side. Nothing's been happening here since the attack two nights ago. Let's hopefully keep it that way._

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Yasha Village/4:43 PM**_

Having traveled a long distance from the abandoned city, the Spirit Detectives and Yasha stood at the edge of a cliff, gazing over an isolated village community situated near the river basin. The village center seemed quiet from the outside, but even the most sensitive members of the group probed a plentiful assortment of powerful Youkis. For a village of only 45 residents, at least 75 percent of them ranged from mid to high-S class level beings. For someone like Kuwabara, he would have to be extremely careful considering his low class ranking compared to even his teammates.

Yasha walked forward, peering over toward her village. "There, my friends. This is my village, but don't get too comfortable. Most of my sisters don't take kindly to outsiders, and rightfully so. We've had to survive against hostilities for centuries. Come." She slid down the slope of the cliff and raced ahead toward her village.

Yusuke turned, facing his amassed group. "You heard her. Let's get our asses in gear."

"Sheesh, are all the villagers this... freakishly strong?" Kuwabara exclaimed, feeling the extraordinarily powerful Youki circulating from the village.

Hiei remarked as he brushed past his orange-haired colleague. "What do you expect? For them to be weaklings? They've had to adapt to such hostile extremes in this realm. They know there's absolutely no room for the weak."

"Less talk, more go, guys!" Jin chimed in as he flew ahead. "Race ya'll there!"

"Wait, when did this become a bloody race!" Chuu barked.

Rinku dashed off, leaving Chuu in the dust. "The last one has to kiss the feet of every villager!"

"Not gonna be me!" Maya exclaimed as she turned toward Kurama. "C'mon, wanna race them?"

"I think it's obvious who'll be the last to lag behind," the red-haired fox replied, not offering to give any clues, but it was clear he was referring to Kuwabara.

Suzuka scoffed as he ran off after his crew. "C'mon, you're making a game out of this. Children's games, I swear," Though, eating his own words, the 'Beautiful' one stormed off and chased behind his crew.

"Heh, you're all slowpokes!" Yusuke laughed as he dashed ahead, only for Hiei to gain ahead of him.

Soon, everyone, but Mizuno and Kuwabara were left behind.

"You're not going after them?"

Mizuno smirked as she grabbed Kuwabara. "Someone's gotta be here to lend you a hand." With that, she vanished in a blur and raced across toward the villager by foot.

As soon as the group arrived at the front gates of the village, Yasha had already requested the gates to be opened for their guests. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were the first to make it to the gates as they led everyone else behind them. Kuwabara, Rio, Toguro, Maya, Mizuno, Brimstone, Chuu, Rinku, Suzuka, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and Jin crossed through the central path of the village, noticing every natives shared common traits. Not only were they hanyous, as Yasha claimed, but they all wore white hair and had beautiful golden eyes just like their village leader. On top of that, they were all women. Some of the children hid inside their huts whilst the adult women showed tension toward their guests.

Yasha led the group toward a large cave formation situated at the end of the village. Outside the cavern, there was an area where a fireplace was made and the remains of demon bones scattered on the floor. Kuwabara shuddered at the sight of the bones, trying not to let the ghastly sight grip him too hard. Yasha pushed aside the cloth hanging over the cavern mouth, which doubled as curtains. The Spirit team and company entered the hanyou's quarters whilst sitting down.

"You've got a comfy place, if I may add," Yusuke joked, which elicited a small chuckle from the village leader. "Good to know you can handle jokes."

Yasha sat down, cross-legged, as she faced her guests. "I've been meaning to do some redecorating."

"You seriously live in here?" asked Kuwabara.

"With a community like this and so many territories confiscated by the Priests' Demon Knights, we're left with slums in the outer borders. It's the most we can manage until our numbers grow."

Maya pointed out. "I noticed there were children here, but only adult women. I saw no men."

"Well, I think I clarified we were all born from human mothers..."

"And that means your fathers were demons," Touya replied. "That much makes sense."

"No, like I said it's a _complicated_ situation," Yasha added as she turned toward Toguro. "Right, Toguro?"

The giant man complied. "Yes."

"Is there something we shouldn't know?" Yusuke pivoted his view to his former enemy, who remained still and quiet, concealing a specific secret never to be openly addressed to outsiders. "Ok, change of subject..."

"The only reason I've allowed you here is because Toguro knows each of you."

Mizuno interjected. "Except me and Brimstone."

"And me," Maya said.

"And me as well," Rio spoke up, drawing more tension between himself and Yasha. He dropped his arms, keeping to himself for his own good.

"Toguro informed us you know a short cut route into Sheol," Kurama readdressed their most important situation. "Can you provide us details of this route, which we may know?"

"Heh, maybe," Yasha smirked, looking at each member of Yusuke's collective group one by one. Her eyes fell directly on Yusuke, broadening her smile even further, which befuddled the Mazoku. Unlike her tension toward Rio, Yasha felt a intriguing presence from Yusuke. Perhaps it was the fact she realized Yusuke was Raizen's descendant, and Raizen was a head figure she aspired to become. When she had heard Raizen had passed, her aspiration for him died, and she sought to become a legendary figure on par with the late-Makai lord. Seeing Yusuke has suddenly reinvigorated her aspiration to become the next legendary figure since Raizen.

A befuddled Yusuke was left to guess the thoughts running inside Yasha's head as she was left with a choice of giving them location of this short route into Sheol.

"But, on the condition that you don't involve any of my sisters in this attempt to invade Sheol," Yasha proposed. "The last thing I want to is to involve my sisters into bloodshed. They've earned their way of life living under these conditions. Being the strongest in my life, I will go in their place."

"Just you? Get real, we acquire more numbers to our advantage!" exclaimed Rio.

"And who are you to give me orders, wielder of the Demon Stone!" The female hanyou sprang up and heatedly barked at the young man. "You have no idea of the kind of forces you'll be dealing with in the capital city! All those who've attempted to invade the Priests' unholy territory have met their unfortunate ends! I've vowed to mys sisters I'd never involve them in any conflict with the Priests!"

"Is that why you've chosen to hide in the outskirts and be forced to migrate in fear of the Priests' territory expansion?"

"Easy, Rio! You don't wanna rile her up!" Kuwabara pleaded to his friend, trying to ease down the escalating tension between them.

Mizuno asserted. "Yasha, with all due respect, how can you allow the Priests to continue lording over you? Just now, I've assessed that you and nearly every villager here is at least an S-class demon. That should be plenty to lead a rebellion."

"But, you forget we have children who are starting to grow and don't wish to be involved in violent matters," Yasha immediately responded. "And as strong as my villagers are, some are not raised to be warriors. We have caretakers who loathe the notion of warfare."

"But, if you want to ensure the children live a peaceful future, shouldn't there be a change in the Meikai's status quo?" Kurama objected to Yasha's ideals. "Where will you go if the Priests take every strip of land in the Meikai."

"That won't happen," Yasha stated. "The Meikai is a vast universe and larger than the Makai. The space extends beyond your comprehension. There are at least 10 more levels below this plane. The further you descend, the closer to Hell you'll reach. The Priests wish to one day extend their reach toward Hell, but that'll take them centuries, if not millennia. However..." Her face conveyed a certain degree of dread. "...that can only be possible if the Priests obtain all three Demon Stones and revive Arago. With Arago under their control, they'll extend their territory across not just the Meikai, but Makai, Spirit World, Hell, Heaven, and Earth itself. They want to expand their empire... that's why... that's why I advised you bringing this young man here!" She quickly and heatedly pointed to Rio, who took offense to the hanyou's hostility. "He is one of the two Demon Stone wielders! The third stone is in the Priests' custody and Kyo Kuroshishi is the carrier of the Demon Moon Stone. Should this young man be captured by the Priests, he, Kyo, and a third member of their bloodline will be forced into a ritual, but not just any ritual. It's a ritual pitting all three family members into a duel to the death. The winner will ultimately become the vessel for Arago's spirit. Such an event should be avoided at all costs!"

"We'll keep that from happening, Yasha! Rio is our friend and our responsibility!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Just as long as the Priests don't find Rio and Kyo's sister... and as long as Rio stays with us, and we stop Kyo... Arago can't be revived."

Yasha furrowed her brows directly to Yusuke. "You're a fool to have brought this man. He will bring you and everyone misfortune."

"Momma Yasha! Momma Yasha!" A child's voice rang out from outside the cavern, immediately drawing Yasha's attention.

Picking herself off the floor, Yasha brushed past the Spirit team and pushed aside a hanging cloth. She lowered her eyes and saw a little girl with orange hair and wearing an indigo dress, and no shoes. What made her stand out from the other villagers was her distinct hair coloration and her almost human appearance. In fact, the child was the only villager lacking white hair and golden eyes, the traits commonly noticeable among the 40-something villagers.

"Nadeshiko-chan," Yasha's facial disposition altered from a sharp grimace to serenity as she knelt over to the child. "Is everything ok?"

"I heard you yelling in there," the child chirped, folding her arms behind her back. "I was worried. I thought..."

"It's ok, Nadeshiko-chan," Yasha smiled as she embraced the orange-haired child. "Momma was just talking to some visitors from outside our village. They came here to talk to me."

"About?"

"Just business, little one."

Nadeshiko put her arms around Yasha, then she poked her head out to notice the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts in Yasha's quarters. She pulled away and slowly walked over to the cavern, meekly coming into contact with the visitors. Kuwabara was the first person that came into her view. Then, to everyone's shock, Nadeshiko curiously approached Kuwabara and sniffed him, poking his face.

"Heh, hey, that tickles," Kuwabara chuckled as Nadeshiko jumped back, startled by the man's presence.

Nadeshiko hid behind Yasha, poking her head out as the orange-haired man's presence piqued her curiosity. Pivoting her head around, she noticed Rio sitting on the right end from the group. She narrowed her eyes and deeply hissed, shooting a menacing glare at Rio. The Spirit team was taken aback over Nadeshiko's initial reaction to Rio's mere presence.

"Nadeshiko's detection is far more keen than me and the rest of my clan," Yasha growled. "She can sense that terrible Demon Stone embedded in him!"

"Then, if you're asking me for the sake of your village, I'm willing to oblige," Rio offered as he voluntarily stood up.

Mizuno gasped. "Rio, wait!"

Yusuke stood up in front of Rio. "Rio, I'm sure we can talk this over."

"I must respect their wishes," Rio insisted as he started walking off out of the cavern, leaving the group behind.

Maya sighed, shaking her head. "Poor guy. I mean, I bet he was suspecting there'd be hostility from the villagers. Being cursed by that Demon Stone..."

Kurama added. "It's an unfortunate fate, but he has grown to accept it."

"Well, we're gonna end this nightmare for him," Yusuke openly vowed. "We'll walk through the gates of Sheol and kick some Priest ass to do it. Rio and Kohana, at least, deserve freedom than being sacrifices to some sick ritual."

Kuwabara closely eyed Nadeshiko from afar. "Call me crazy, but that little girl... I'm sensing intense Youki from her. Sheesh, and what? She's only a kid!"

The red-haired fox demon meticulously assessed Nadeshiko's Youki simply by looking over her.

Chuu blinked in befuddlement. "Well, damn, Kuwabara, you're right, mate."

"How is it possible?" Jin wondered.

Shishiwakamaru pointed out. "Keep in mind Yomi's brat was ranked an S-Class and he was just a child when he fought in the Makai Tournament those years ago."

Kurama quickly affirmed. "Indeed, this child's Youki is quite _distinct_, yet her scent is quite different from the other villagers. Note her hair coloration and her complexion."

"And her eyes," Touya said.

Toguro watched Nadeshiko from from seated position. The child poked her head out curiously and happily waved to the large man. Despite the obvious size difference, even Toguro clearly understood Nadeshiko possessed a Youki stronger than his own, but nowhere did she seem to be close to a seasoned warrior. She lacked the sense of battle experience like most of the adult villagers. Most had seen their days of warfare whilst others barely had a taste of bloodshed. Nadeshiko, being a sheltered child under Yasha's careful watch, was never fit to battle, but her high Youki power has a certain degree of unlocked potential, which even Yasha knew.

"Nadeshiko-chan, is there anything you need?"

"No... Momma Yasha..."

"Then, you can come in, but sit close to me," Yasha smiled to the child as she led her into the cavern. "Please, don't mind the guests."

"Guys, I'm gonna go off to see Rio," Yusuke insisted as he took off and left.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Mizuno called out to the man.

Hiei interjected, quickly breaking up his silent mood. "Let him go. He probably needs to go clear his erratic mind now. He'll bring the Demon Stone wielder back to his senses."

"I'll take your word on that one, Hiei," the female Sirendramon sighed deeply, sitting back down.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Damn, we don't need this team to start falling apart. Urameshi, better bring Rio back."

"Say, is it just me or the little one been staring at Kuwabara rather... _fondly_?" Rinku noticed Nadeshiko staring at the orange-haired man, who was sitting close on the opposite end from where Yasha and Nadeshiko were.

Suzuka joked. "Love at first sight, maybe?"

Shishiwakamaru snorted by his colleague's lighthearted remark. "Don't be such an idiot. She's just a child."

"This _child_ is especially unique to our clan," Yasha informed everyone, folding an arm around Nadeshiko. "Her father was of a different species of demon unlike the rest of us. That should clarify why she stands out from us."

"Yes, of course," Kurama noted, closely examining the child. "Now, we should get back on pressing matters. Like for one, the short route into Sheol... we need viable information on the location."

"Very well," Yasha conceded, nodding in response. "I'll tell you."

xxxxx

Storming right out of the village, Rio stopped just close enough to be near the front gates. He screamed out at the base of his voice, hearing his own roars echoing across the spacious land. He quickly whirled around as Yusuke walked up behind him.

"Yusuke, leave me alone."

"Hey, man, I feel you," Yusuke asserted.

"Do you? That woman sure didn't. She still can't trust me just because of the Demon Stone implanted in me. It wasn't like I had a choice!"

Raizen's descendant shook his head dismissively, throwing a hand over Rio's back. "I know. It was those Priests who changed your life for the worst, but look we're gonna pull you and your sister through this. Didn't you say yourself you'd see your brother? Just let us handle the Priests and you worry about getting your brother back to his senses, but you need to get your head on straight."

"And what about...?"

"Don't you worry about what Yasha tells you. You just do what you've gotta do. I'm not gonna argue against her reasons for protecting her people, but she's gonna be of great help for us when we bust into the Priests' capital. C'mon, Rio, we need you, more than you think."

Taking a deep breath, Rio settled down as he turned around and faced Yusuke. He settled down into a more somber mood and shook Yusuke's hand.

"Thanks, Yusuke."

"Normally, I'd knock your ass on the ground with a right hand, but didn't seem necessary."

"You've certainly have changed, Yusuke."

"Nah, not really. I just know fists aren't going to solve every little problem."

Rio chortled deeply. "Oh yeah. Right."

"You've calmed down now? We can get back to the village and see if Yasha told them about that short route into Sheol."

"Yes, let's go then," Rio added as he and Yusuke stormed off back to the village.

Unbeknownst to the two, an eyeball settled on the sands, closely monitoring them and eavesdropping on their brief conversation. The demonic eye slipped under the sands, undetected, and squirmed through the sand layers whilst heading back to report the latest findings to the Demon Knights.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/4:52 PM**_

Meanwhile, the leaders stopped abruptly as they came to three-branched pathways. Neo Moon, Raizen Jr, Sedna, Dimitri, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei pointed out to which direction they were willing to take. It was then decided they'd split up to take all three paths. Then, as they approached the paths, the center and right paths sealed off as a large slug-like creature emerged from the left mouth. The slimy and massive slug monster gaped its mouth, revealing a lamprey-like suction mouth with a set of sharp teeth.

Raizen Jr. dropped into a fighting stance, showing little concern for their dilemma.

"Piece of cake," Dimitri remarked, drawing out the sword mounted on his back.

"I'll take this!" Raizen Jr. insisted as he ran up toward the slimy giant and opened his palms. As he lunged through the slug, he slashed and punches the giant at blinding speed, causing it to explode.

As slime and mucus splattered across the enclosed area, Neo Moon and Sedna avoided the sludge just in time.

"Yuck!" Neo Moon turned her nose up at the revolting stench coming from the slime.

Sedna dropped her lance, turning every piece of the slug's remains into ice. "There. That's more like it."

"Thanks, Sedna, you're a life saver! Now we won't have to step in that crap!" The pink-haired princess added.

Yugi walked over the iced ground. "Well, now we know which path to take."

Jaden walked ahead. "That bug slug was acting like the guard dog of this place."

"Too bad he never suspected he'd be going against a half-Mazoku," Yusei remarked as he followed behind his Duelist predecessors. He pivoted his view as Sedna, Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., and Dimitri accompanied him. "I have a feeling the further we go, the more we're gonna have to stick close together. That guard dog I have a feeling was just to get our hopes up."

"Right, I'm not expecting anything too simple from this point on," Sedna replied.

Neo Moon carefully surveyed the crystallized walls surrounding them. "Yeah, if those Neo-Rajita generals we fought indicated much, there's going to be more we haven't even encountered yet."

"And those will be the ones we need to be diligent about," Dimitri asserted.

"Oh, but you're the strongest member of our team, Dimitri!" Neo Moon chimed in. "I mean, you sent that bitch Charon running at first sight."

"Well, I'm not too familiar with the settings here," the Ascendant replied, chuckling modestly. "Where I come from, I'm used to fighting enemies head-on. Never have I had to deal with enemies that actually plan ahead and force me into their hideouts."

Sedna smiled as she approached her Ascendant boyfriend. "You'll get used to it, Dimitri. Just don't go crazy and blow this whole place apart. I know how you Ascendants get when you're confronted with a strong opponent. We need to find the others, rescue Helena & Setsuna-san, and put an end to Paradais' operations for good."

"Well, the last time I got too headstrong, it cost me... I ended up getting absorbed by a dimension-traveling menace."

The Ice Senshi shook her head, putting an arm around him. "But, I went out of my way to rescue you."

Neo Moon blinked as she whispered to Raizen Jr. "Say, what are they going on about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" shrugged the half-Mazoku.

"They're so cute together, just like us," the future princess smiled warmly.

Raizen Jr. chortled, draping an arm over Neo Moon. "But, we were voted the top couple of our senior year just a month ago in our time."

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"Hey, guys, I don't mean to interject into your lovey dovey romance, but we're at a stop," Yusei announced as everyone focused their view ahead, seeing a spacious indigo crystallized zone surrounding them. All they could see was indigo crystal formations amassed around the room and covering the ceilings.

Sedna and Neo Moon gazed across in awe. "Beautiful."

"Quite a peculiar place," Yugi remarked, observing and checking over the crystallized formations inside the enclosed vicinity.

Feeling a sudden chill in the air, Jaden folded his arms around himself. Winged Kuriboh hovered next to Jaden, surveying the crystallized arena whilst finding any peculiar sighting. In fact, the air was cold, but still and lifeless. The atmospheric vibe felt so artificial that not one of the leaders could perceive or detect any presences. Even Dimitri and Raizen Jr., both known for their keen Ki detections, were left completely 'blind' of their new unfamiliar surroundings. As Dimitri hovered into the air, he scanned the zone from an aerial view, but had little luck of adjusting his Ki detection.

"We just need to keep going, guys," Yusei said.

Yugi nodded. "I agree. If we stand here idly, it won't help us finding our friends."

Sedna interjected whilst walking ahead. "Then, we have no time to lose. There's a lot of ground to be covered."

As the group marched onward, they covered more ground through the crystallized vicinity. They reached the end of the zone and passed through an open tunnel, taking them into more spacious areas to be explored before reaching the secondary half of the Neo-Rajita main headquarters, which was lodged inside the Paradais dimension.

xxxxx

In the dungeon fortress subspace dimension they were exploring, the group led by Joey, Eris, and Summoner Venus happened to end up in a spacious and widened room. Everyone entered but not long did they realize the doors around them sealed shut. Alarmed, the Senshi and Spirit-Fused Duelists dropped into battle stances as a platform descended from the ceiling. They heard a low chuckle emanating from the falling platform.

"We're sealed in!" Crow exclaimed, noticing all the doors all sealed shut with steel-plated blocks.

Atticus stuttered out of fear, hiding next to Yasmin. "This isn't what I signed up for!"

Adam exclaimed. "Stay close everyone!"

"Look up there! I was hearing laughing from someone on that platform!" Summoner Venus pointed up.

Eris called out to the figure sitting inside the platform. "Come on out and show yourself!"

"We're ready for what ya got, freak!" Joey boldly called out to the shady figure.

Suddenly, the roof of the platform opened up and revealed the ominous figure garbed in a body completely embroidered and integrated with gold armor. The individual resembled a crocodilian creature with his entire base form forged completely out of gold. Only his eyes, brimming red, and a red cape mounted on his back was free of any gold texture. The golden-armored monster jumped off the platform and landed in front of the group, towering over them at a staggering 9'2 height.

Gaping his long crocodilian snout, the golden-bodied monster let a deep, gruff cackle escape his mouth.

Suddenly, several slots on the walls opened up as a fleet of 15 golden-armored Neo-Rajita soldiers, armed with plasma swords and cannons, emerged and fell in line formation behind the behemoth.

"And he's brought friends," Deedee hissed toward the enemies.

Hassleberry shouted. "Sweet sassy mollassy, there's too many of them!"

Eris snorted. "Is this all? I can't even call this a warm-up exercise."

Summoner Venus shrugged. "I was expecting something... I dunno, more challenging?"

Adam asserted. "Yeah, what a disappointment. The big guy, at least, looks like he could make us sweat."

Crow, naturally, snapped at the casual trio. "How can you three be so cool and collected about this?"

Atticus nodded. "Yeah, I mean... I know you Senshi are supposed to be these magical girl badasses, but that guy is... like really... really _big_!"

"It's simple really," Mai remarked, vividly throwing down her whip. "These three can handle the big guy and the rest of us can deal with his flunkies. Joey, you game?"

Joey collectively maintained his composure. "Yep, we'll clear this section."

However, the golden giant was hardly amused and lowered his sights over the amassed group transported into his territory.

"Welcome to my territory, humans!" The golden giant bellowed, striking an outlandish Sentai-like pose, lifting one arm overhead and stretching his legs out vertically. "I am Colonel Goldenfang, and guardian of this dimension. I was sent by the orders of Lord Gamera to eliminate you!" He quickly struck another pose, which elicited dumbfounded reactions from the heroes.

"Um, sir, they're not taking you seriously," a golden-armored minion addressed the behemoth.

"Uhhhh, what is he on?" Eris blinked thrice.

Summoner Venus quipped. "Are you high on something? That's NOT how you do a dramatic fighting pose! You should let us Senshi teach you!"

"Uh, no, that's ok, we shouldn't," the Texan Senshi dismissively waved to the summoner.

Yasmin quickly added. "We don't have time to be fooling around! We'll fight you and your cohorts where you stand!"

Chortling and amused, Goldenfang dropped down on all fours and prepared to engage the group. "Good, because I was getting bored listening to the yammering! Now come at me, warriors!"

"Get ready, guys!" Joey exclaimed.

Hassleberry summoned his Giant Rex and Black Stego to readily fight the minions.

Crow brought out his Blacking - Bora the Spear, Blackwing - Gale of the Whirlwind, and Blackwing - Shura of the Blue Flame into play, backing up Hassleberry's monsters.

Atticus followed their lead. "Hey, wait up! I've got a monster to boost ya'lls fire power!" He dramatically drew out a random card from his deck. Upon drawing it, his eyes bulged out. "Ah, no, not this one!"

Yasmin bolted across and pulled Atticus aside as a Rajita soldier discharged a beam at him.

"Stand behind me until you can draw a strong enough monster!" Yasmin commanded.

Shaking his head frantically, Atticus scanned through his deck. "Shoot, where did I leave it?"

Eris shouted as Goldenfang crawled forward with his soldiers following him. "Scatter and engage them, guys!"

"RIGHT!"

With that, Eris, Summoner Venus, Adam, and Deedee readily raced ahead to meet Goldenfang. Joey, Hassleberry, Crow, Mai, and Yasmin (protecting Atticus) headed off the golden-armored Rajita soldiers. The first Neo-Rajita Paradais vs United Front battle was well underway.

xxxxx

Arriving center point of the jungle temple, Ixion, Cyber Mercury, Max, Alexis, Blair, Tristan, Duke, Daiki, and Helbot were ambushed by Neo-Rajita hybrids resembling Karatenmon and Shadramon. All of them were armed with either plasma cannons, laser guns, and explosive canisters attached to their ships. Hovering atop of a steady stone platform was a green-haired woman with wings resembling a Papillon butterfly's. She was garbed in a light armored outfit, which covered nearly her entire base sans her arms, legs, and face. She drew out a long plasma saber, which was previously mounted on her back.

Steadily mounted in a battle posture, Ixion turned toward Cyber Mercury.

"I knew this place being quiet was too good to be true," Ixion remarked, readying her arrows.

Cyber Mercury replied, shaking her head. "Ditto." She turned around and eyed Daiki from the corner. "Get your modified battlesuit ready, bro!"

"I'm on it!" Daiki exclaimed as he pressed a switch on his watch, activating a slot that spilled cybernetic armored parts that slid all over his body. In less than five seconds, his whole body was covered in azure-and-silver high-tech battle armor, much in the vein of Ironman himself, as he struck a pose, revealing his new form to all. "_**Hermes Armor Initiated!**_"

An awestruck Max witnessed Daiki's surprise form. "Whoa! Awesome!"

"Heh, I improvised and modified it all from that Rajita mech suit I commandeered, pretty cool, huh?" A proud Daiki posed and gave a thumbs up to Max.

"Yeah, that's a neat trick and all, but we've got bigger problems now!" Tristan interjected as he looked up toward the butterfly woman and her assembly staring them down.

"You two get somewhere and hi-" Duke turned as he noticed Alexis and Blair already distanced themselves, hiding behind a set of pillars. "That went well."

Alexis and Blair immediately summoned their monsters into the forefront to deal with Mistress Butterfly's flunkies. Blair brought forth Mystic Baby Dragon while Alexis summoned her Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, and Cyber Tutu.

The butterfly woman giggled devilishly, surveying her opponents. "You nine have stumbled into Lt. Mistress' Butterfly's territory. I'll make sure me and my followers finish you quickly before adding you to my cocoon collection."

"Sorry, but we've got other places to go and people to see," Ixion chided Mistress Butterfly. "But, we'll gladly step through you and your crew."

Daiki passionately jumped ahead to meet Mistress Butterfly head-on. "Let's not waste anytime! Attack, guys!"

Subsequently listening to the behest of Mercury's son, the amassed team heatedly engaged Mistress Butterfly and her soldiers. Daiki, Cyber Mercury, Ixion, and Max readily headed off to face the mistress herself whilst Tristan, Duke, Alexis, Blair, and Helbot dealt with Butterfly's warriors. The second United Front vs Neo-Rajita Paradais battle was initiated.

xxxxx

As they arrived in the winter town, Blue Mars, Sam, Tea, Akiza, Mokuba, Serenity, Morpheous, Leo, Luna, and Syrus were surrounded by SnowGoblinmon, IceDevimon, Hyogamon, and IceKnight Duel Monsters. The group turned their view as Uriel and Navi stood atop a roof. Uriel struck a pose, stifling with laughter at the expense of the heroes.

Morpheous scowled toward the Neo-Rajita generals. "Humph, so you clowns are supposed to be one of my many successors. What a downgrade."

"Yeah, nothing will ever top you, Morpheous!" Serenity declared, standing up for her boyfriend's honor and former position.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! You fell for our trap!" Uriel laughed while curling a lock of her hair. "Sheesh, just how gullible can you be walking into an obvious ruse like an empty town?"

Blue Mars shot a comtempt glare at the Neo-Rajita general. "How are we supposed to know that? We thought there'd be people living here!"

"Well, there were, but our men here have locked them away nice and tight," Navi said in a matter-of-factually manner.

Sam exclaimed. "Then, we're gonna free them after we take care of you!"

Tea glanced around as the Digimon and Duel Monsters closed in, drawing out their weapons. "Guys, um... you might want to know..."

"They're closing in," a worried Serenity backed up, standing behind Morpheous. "Morpheous?"

"Stay strong, Serenity, we can handle them," the former Rajita general affirmed, steadying himself.

"Relax, we've got this in the bag!" Mokuba said.

Nodding, Blue Mars brought her right arm down and forged an ice blade, manipulating the cool air around her. "Heh, you two really should've did your homework. I feel right at home since the cold environment enhances my ice powers. I'm twice as strong as before."

Navi gaped as he pulled Uriel by her shirt, angrily gritting his teeth. "General... how could you? Are you stupid?"

"Wah...? Oh, right! I did forget she could manipulate ice tricks," Uriel scratched the bottom of her nose, faking a stupid laugh. "Whoopsie? It slipped my mind the last time I fought the girl?"

"_**WHOOPSIE?**_" Navi snapped. "Is that all you can say?"

"Let's take them down, guys!" Sam exclaimed as he and Blue Mars guided the crew right into the fray.

While Tea, Serenity, Morpheous, and Mokuba engaged the Digimon and Duel Monster fleet, Blue Mars and Sam headed off to fight Uriel and Navi. Syrus quickly sprinted behind a wall of snow, readying whatever monsters he could find to summon to life. Akiza, Leo, and Luna bought Syrus time as they summoned their monsters to combat the enemies. Akiza brought out her Twilight Rose Knight and Witch of the Black Rose. Leo summoned his Morphtronic Boomboxen, Morphtronic Datatron, Morphtronic Celfon, and Morphtronic Clocken to aid Akiza's monsters, Luna brought out Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, and Fairy King Truesdale to bolster their monster summons.

"Right! Here goes!" Syrus declared as he summoned Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid. "Go get 'em, guys!"

While the battle with the flunkies was underway, Blue Mars and Sam scaled the rooftop to meet Uriel and Navi.

"Nice to see you again, hun," Uriel smiled seductively toward Blue Mars. "Let's finish where we left off."

Blue Mars brandishes her ice blade. "This time I'm not letting you off easy!"

Sam and Navi encircled each other, waiting for one another to make the first strike.

The third Neo-Rajita Paradais vs United Front battle was initiated.

xxxxx

As soon as Abyss descended from a platform in his enclosed lab facility, he activated the surrounding capsules, which unleashed an army of Jinzos and Vemmon. Two Ebemon emerged from slots, armed with guns. Tuxedo Kamen, Orcus, Ceres, Vesta, Juno, Pallas, Aster, Trudge, and Mina found themselves surrounded by the artificial Digimon and Duel Monster experiments. Abyss' two technicians, the Ebemon, pointed their guns to the group.

Abyss hovered from the platform and landed in between the Ebemon.

"Greetings and welcome to my lab, specimens," Abyss addressed to his soon-to-be-guinea-pigs.. Inside his dome, a smaller set of heads amassed bubbles chattered, squealing in a high-pitched voices. "_**Weeeelcome, weeeelcome, weeeelcome! Would you be so kind as to allow me to dissect you?**_"

"What the hell?" Vesta gawked at the 'fishbowl'-headed individual. "Were those little heads in there just _talking_?"

"And who are you to call us specimens? How revolting," Ceres sneered.

Orcus protested against Abyss' motives. "The only one getting dissected are you and your little freaks here!"

Backing away in fright, Mina stepped back as something grabbed her arm. She whirled around as a Vemmon snatched her wrist. Trudge roared in defiance and backhanded the Vemmon, freely Mina from its grasp. Aster readily threw himself in front of the officer and the woman.

"Stay behind me, you two!" Aster exclaimed.

Pallas readily dropped into a battle stance. "Well, ready to play, guys? Palla, palla!"

Vesta raised her hands and forged a ball of fire. "First thing I'm gonna do is blow this place up!"

Tuxedo Kamen brandished his cane, quickly revealing a blade. He pivoted his view toward Abyss. "I'll be your opponent."

"Whoa, hey! Save us some!" Orcus interjected as she stood beside the masked man.

The Quartet Senshi faced down against the Ebemon, Jinzo, and Vemmon.

Aster summoned forth his Avian and Burstinatrix, accommodating for his colleagues in the forthcoming lab battle.

The fourth United front vs Neo-Rajita Paradais engagement was underway.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Seto, Lyn, Chazz, Jack, Varuna, Ryuuhi, Battle Jupiter, Carly, and Mako scoured across the spacious desert landscape, a lone figure stood atop a 50 foot stone wall platform. He watched them carefully, following their exact direction.

The Sixth Neo-Rajita general, Blitzkrieg, was hungry, or rather hungry for battle. He became familiarized with a particular scent, which caught his nose. His anticipated opponent he longed for a rematch with was in his territory. Licking his side lips, Blitzkrieg stood up as the sunlight behind him basked over his back and face, brimming with thirst for an upcoming energetic battle.

"It's about damn time you came, Sailor Varuna, but just wait, I've got some other business to take care of first. But, you better be ready when I get back!" With that, the general flickered out of view, leaving no trace of his whereabouts.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Outer Headquarters/Bottom Level/5:05 PM**_

As the battle was drawn out between Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Blood Moon, the Valkyrie gained an advantageous recovery as she glided into the air and forged spheres of light. She launched all of the light spheres, which caught Blood Moon and sent her sailing across the spacious area. However, every time Moon damaged her, Igasu would recover and a lot of her scathe marks healed, once again confirming Blood Moon's boasts about other her special abilities.

Sleipnir glided forward, landing a mule kick and kicking her several yards away. Sely charged ahead and landed atop Igasu's body. She raised her two swords and attempted to stab her, but Igasu seized both blades and kicked the Amazon girl off. She flung both swords across, letting them impact and stick to the floor. Igasu jumped across the area and attempted a foot stomp over Sely's prone form. With quick timing, Sely rolled aside and shot a kick into Igasu's abdomen, staggering the red-skinned mutant for a moment. Sely dropped down on both hands and executed a spinning kick, landing 10 vicious and rapid kicks to Igasu's face. As each kick landed and dazed her, Igasu stumbled back all swirly-eyed.

"Uuuuuh! Can't focus!" Igasu stumbled back, tripping over a rock, showing off Usagi's natural clumsiness traits. "Ow!"

Sely panted and pulled out both swords. "...I see she has her klutz moments, too. Just like Usagi and me."

"SELY!" Moon's voice called out from the distance behind the Amazon girl.

Once Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sleipnir arrived, they saw Igasu laying on the ground. Dai-Valkyrie Moon took expense of Igasu's fall and laughed at her.

"You're not so tough now, huh?" Moon chortled out loud as she lifted her sword. "Ok, you freak, time to purify you."

Suddenly, Igasu quickly came to and positioned herself upright. She popped her neck and back before focusing sights on her enemies.

"Yeah, I admit, while I do have your strengths, I've inherited your flaws as well, Usagi Tsukino," Igasu spat on the ground as the red balls lodged in her Odango hair started glowing. Then, a subtle violet aura brimmed darkly and materialized into a thicker cloak. "I think it's time I stop playing around with the pretty winged doll, her horsey, and the jungle girl." As the thick aura expanded, her body mass began expanding. The red balls in her hair popped right off like champagne corks as her long dark hair was let loose, draping all over her back. Her wild hair became more akin to Amazoness Swordswoman's hairstyle as the violet aura danced around her figure. She grew at least 3 feet taller while her muscles continually expanded and contracted. "_**AH, YES! GET READY! IN THE NAME OF THE BLOOD MOON, I'M GONNA PULVERIZE YOUR ASSES!**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon hastily flew ahead, tilting her sword. "You don't go deconstructing my trademark line! For that, I'm going to punish you!"

As Moon thrust her sword forward, Blood Moon brought down her right arm and blocked the winged maiden's attempted strike.

"Sailor Moon, I'm gonna enjoy tearing you limb by limb!"

Repelling Moon back with her aura, Blood Moon sent the Dai-Valkyrie sailing into the air. Sleipnir sprinted upward and caught Moon, mounting her onto his back.

"I just need one clear shot and I'll waste her into moon dust," Moon muttered, holding out her sword. "Sely, back me up!"

"Ok!" Sely quickly responded.

The red-skinned behemoth grimaced whilst stalking forward, wearing the thick violet aura that expanded over her. "When this is over, you three are gonna be stains under my heel!" As she charged ahead, Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sely braced themselves for Igasu's brutal frontal assault.

xxxxx

"Guys! It's Sailor Moon again!" Mars' perception picked up on Igasu's growing power. "But, I still sense two of them. I'm serious. I want to know what's going on!" As the Miko whirled around, the other Senshi finished dealing with the remaining Rajita soldiers. "Garuda, Ary, we're going on ahead."

"As you desire," Garuda complied as Ary mounted his back.

Venus nodded, pivoting her view toward Aphy and Cupid. "We're going!"

"Finally, now I get to see what the deal fuss is all about over these two Sailor Moons," Uranus added.

After clobbering a Brute with Mjolnir, Jupiter watched as Bacchus and Zey waited for her to deal the final blow.

"Right! I'm ready!" Jupiter called out.

Whirling around and turning toward the spacious zone, Mars sealed her eyes and probed the two 'Sailor Moons' again. _This evil power emanating... Sailor Moon, just what kind of power are you fighting out there? Hang on , we're coming!_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Yasha Village/5:09 PM**_

Following a peaceful negotiation regarding Rio's place in the group, Yasha conceded and filled in on the Spirit Detectives regarding the short route into Sheol. Being the head of the village, Yasha was willing to go in place of her entire clan to assist the Spirit Detectives in promptly engaging the Demon Priests and their forces. But, she gave the condition that they plan their strategies carefully. On top of that, Yasha asked Yusuke for a private meeting regarding 'stealth' tactics.

"I take it everything's settled on both sides," Yusuke said, standing up as he and Yasha came to terms with their negotiation. "We won't involve your people in this war."

"Thank you, Yusuke Urameshi," Yasha said as she and Yusuke exchanged handshakes. "You have your way of initiating promising deals."

"Well, I did kinda learned from my old man..."

Kuwabara interjected. "You still have your bouts of flipping your lid."

"And still quite headstrong," Suzuka added.

"Aw, c'mon, guys. I'm a changed guy..."

Hiei chortled lightly. "So you say."

"Yes, well, you still have much to learn to adjusting in the Meikai's conditions," Yasha deeply advised the former Spirit Detective. "Still, just now, I was able to sense you and Rio approaching my village again from afar. To survive here, you must learn to suppress your Youki. That's how the enemy will find you."

"The harsh conditions here have forced demons to learn to lower their presences from detection," Toguro informed the group. "While you're all commonly used to exerting your Youki in the Makai, the demons in this realm have adapted to more advanced tactics. That is how the Demon Priests and their empire have managed to conquer other nations. They have learned to conceal their Youki before attacking their unguarded enemies."

Suddenly, an alarmed Yusuke, the group, and Yasha all turned as a subsequent explosions emanated from the outskirts of the village. Loud cries emanated from the neighbors as they fled into their homes. The gatekeepers closed the gates as a giant red dome materialized over the entire village, closing them off from the coming incursion.

Sensing a distress from the village outskirts, Rio clenched his fists. "It's him! My brother...!"

Yusuke scowled. "Damn! He found us?"

"It's what Toguro said," Yasha admonished them. "You all have not grown accustomed to fully concealing your Ki. The Demon Knights have been keenly following you utilizing high-tech and advanced techniques." She turned and noticed Nadeshiko, growling as her sensitivity toward Youki caused her great distress.

"If it's a battle they want!" Mizuno exclaimed as she and Brimstone stood up together.

Maya bit her bottom lip. "Shuichi..."

"We must take this fight outside this village, Yusuke."

Concurring with the red-haired fox, Yusuke shifted his view toward Yasha. "We'll drive them away from here. You do your best and keep your people safe."

"Please be careful out there."

"All right, guys! Let's drive these jerkasses off this land!" The former Spirit Detective openly declared.

xxxxx

Watching the village from a 45 kilometer distance, Kyo and Selipa stood together at the forefront, probing the Spirit team's amassed energies.

Selipa confirmed. "We have a lock on their positions, Kyo. They're in Yasha's village. Initiating incursion..."

Kyo smiled evilly, stretching out the glove on his right hand. _You can't hide anymore, dear brother. _"We'll attack there and draw them out. Let's head out, Demon Knights!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Moon: Hey, everyone! This is Sailor Moon to present the new chapter preview! Whew, this Igasu is plenty tough, but I'm not about to give up! C'mon, Igasu, you're gonna have to do more than grow big and go She-Hulk on me!

Igasu: Oh, believe me, Barbie doll, I can just do more than pop my muscles and grow.

Jupiter: I'm seeing two Sailor Moons! No, really I am!

'Moon'/Moon: Guys! I'm the _real_ Sailor Moon!

Venus: Ugh, there's double?

Mars: I know one way to tell them apart.

Goldenfang: Intriguing, you lot are much tenacious than I gave you credit for.

Eris: We took this guy for granted... and paid for it.

Deedee: Looks like it's time to bust out... my... secret... weapon.

Summoner Venus: What is she doing?

Adam: Deedee?

Cyber Mercury: Max...

Max: Amaya...

Daiki: What are you two spacing out for? That butterfly witch is coming for our asses!

Yusuke: Kyo, we're ending this right now!

Kuwabara: We've got to keep them away from Yasha's village!

Kyo: Dear, brother, you have much to learn. Who's to say I'm here right now as we speak?

Abyss: Destroy me once, and more of me will take my place. Can you figure out which is the real me?

Pallas: Wow, so many!

Ceres: We're surrounded!

Orcus: Just our lucky day...

Sam: Koori! Look out!

Blue Mars: Damn, she got my leg!

Uriel: Now I've compromised your speed, honey.

Yugi: What's that?

Jaden: A large door!

Yusei: Have we finally-

Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., Sedna, and Dimitri: -reached the Neo-Rajita headquarters?

Saturn: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Fights Across Realities! The Growing Adversities! **_

Helena: I have to escape... I can't let this opportunity slip again...!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Managed to get this all done within a week. I swear the forthcoming chapters need to be shortened, but doubt it.

So, the battle lines are being drawn and the fights will progress in the next chapter.

Now why are Miho and Vivian, two relatively minor _Yu-Gi-Oh_ characters, doing here? Well, I'm not going to reveal anything big now, but you'll get an idea why outside this story. Their roles will be unveiled to you all soon enough.

I know. Vipris will be completely chastised for his actions. Well, that is what I intended. Have at it and wish death on the jerk. His time will come soon enough. If I were Lien though, I wouldn't get too excited about returning to base anytime soon.

Igasu's fury has been unleashed, and next chapter she shows off her other special power, which should no doubt prove to be more trouble than its worth.

A lot of events unfolded and we're just getting started! Three more chapters of Senshi & Duelist action before we shift back to the Digiteam 'Underworld' part.

Anywho, send me a review and stay gold!


	33. Across Realities! Growing Adversities!

**A/N:** The battle lines have been drawn. The Neo-Rajita vs. the Kuiper & Neo Senshi and the Duelists. The Planetary Senshi vs. Igasu the Blood Moon. The Spirit team vs. the Demon Knights, plus a side of the Helena and Melancholia plot.

Lots of fighting is gonna go down now! I'm getting giddy just talking about it!

Not to bore you any further, on with the chapter.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Outer Headquarters/Bottom Level/5:11 PM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Igasu continued their back-and-forth battle. Since unleashing her suppressed power, Igasu forced Moon to go on the defensive and fly out of the evil monster's reach. Moon shot up toward the ceiling and flooded the area with energy streams, bombarding Igasu in the process. One blast nailed Igasu, sending her sailing across the spacious zone. Igasu's cries echoed from the other side as she flew several kilometers back.

"Way to go!" Sely cheered on the Dai-Valkyrie.

Sleipnir watched the red-skinned behemoth fly away out of sight. "Let's go after her, Princess Serenity!"

"Just what I had in mind," Moon added as she jetted forward whilst Sleipnir and Sely trailed behind her. She focused and sensed Igasu's presence. "I doubt that could've finished her off in one go. In any case, she wasn't an opponent I had in mind..." _Guys, I feel you're all coming this way! Good, we can stop her together!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the other Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, the steeds, and the Amazoness girls were closing in on Moon, Sleipnir, and Sely's current location. Mars was the first to detect a familiar vibe and glanced ahead to find Dai-Valkyrie Moon stumbling forward. Not only was Moon stumbling, but her Valkyrie armor and cloth were battle worn as if she had just came out of a life-or-death-struggle engagement.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Senshi shouted in unison as they hurried over to their leader.

Mars hovered over next to Moon and caught her friend from collapsing forward. "I've got you!"

"Thanks, Mars-chan... ugh, I didn't... think I'd get out of there..."

"You look like a mess!" Venus exclaimed.

Jupiter expressed deep concern for her friend. "Where are Sleipnir and Sely?"

Turning away, Moon shut her eyes, conveying an obvious look of grief. "Th-They couldn't make it... they're gone..."

Before everyone could grieve with Moon, Mars quickly sensed a dark vibe emanating from her 'friend.' Narrowing her eyes, the Miko Senshi threw Moon's arm off her shoulder. Alarmed, Moon glanced at the red-armored Miko, casting an saddened and tear-eyed look.

"Mars, what are you doing?" Aphy exclaimed.

"You feel that, too?" Uranus shot a darkened look toward Moon. "Neptune?"

"Indeed, who are you to fool us? Imposter!" Neptune exclaimed.

Readily pointing her Silence Glaive to Moon, Saturn, too, sensed the malevolent presence behind their 'leader.' "How dare you deceive us, creature. What are you?"

Mercury gasped as her mini-computer scanned 'Moon,' which picked up a bio-reading on par with the real Sailor Moon's. "You guys, that second power we sensed that was similar to Sailor Moon's." She quickly shifted her view toward 'Moon.' "This is the source, but Mars, you're right. This one has a dark source of energy emanating from her."

"Who are you, creature? Why do you look like our beloved friend!" The Miko Senshi whirled around, casting an infuriated glare at 'Moon.'

As everyone readily prepared to attack, they all sensed another familiar presence closing toward them. For sure, they were able to recognize this specific source. The Senshi's faces lit up as they saw Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sely riding on Sleipnir. 'Moon' whirled around with her red eyes burning with fury.

"GUYS! THAT'S A IMPOSTER! GET HER!" Moon shouted across as the Senshi wasted no time and surrounded the 'Moon.' "This time you won't get away!" She lunged through at blinding speed, flew between her fellow Senshi and speared 'Moon' down, rolling all around the floor. Mounting on top of the imposter, Moon pinned her down.

'Moon' grinned mischievously and pushed her off. Then, she mounted on top of her. The two quickly proceeded to roll around the floor. The Senshi and the others tried keeping up with the two Moons' wrestling contest as they tried to discern between the doubles. 'Moon' effortlessly lifted Moon off the ground and applied a headlock, choking the life out of the moon princess. Flailing her arms about, Moon gagged and pleaded for help from her friends. The Senshi and Amazon girls rushed in, pulling the double Moons apart. Mars and Venus held Moon, giving her a moment to recollect her breath whilst Jupiter and Uranus restrained 'Moon' from tearing the real one limb by limb.

"LET ME AT HER!" 'Moon' screamed, almost bellowing at the base of her voice.

Try as they might, even Jupiter and Uranus couldn't restrain the excited and crazed doppelganger.

"Ack, she... she's got a strong grip..." Moon coughed and hacked aloud, almost seemingly out of breath.

"Wait," Venus frowned as she dropped Moon. "How do we know you aren't the imposter?"

"YEAH! SHE'S THE IMPOSTER! FINISH HER!" 'Moon' screamed frantically.

However, the more sensitive Senshi (namely Mars and the Outers) easily distinguished the two, but Mars was willing to play along. A devious idea popped up in the Miko's head as she got in between the double Moons.

"If we really want to tell the two apart, there's only one way to do that," Mars declared, exchanging looks with the double Moons.

"Ok! Fair enough," A willing Moon nodded.

'Moon' firmly responded. "Let's do it, but I'll have you know I'm the real one."

"Mars, good thinking," Ary remarked.

"When's Mamoru-san's birthday?" Mars asked the two Moons. "

"MAMO-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY IS AUGUST 3RD!" The double Moons abruptly answered at a heart's beat.

Bacchus groaned. "That worked well."

A dumbfounded Jupiter nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Ok, what's my sister's name?"

"CAMMY-CHAN!"

"What's Jupiter's bra size?"

"HEY!" A prideful Jupiter snapped,blushing, and covering her already half-revealing armored body.

Both Moons shared seemingly dumbfounded expressions, giving Mars a hint they don't know.

"Besides, I don't think she knows Jupiter's bra size," Venus pointed out.

Mercury nodded. "No, no, because she tends to forget after she asks. Try another question, Mars."

After a slight delay of coming up with a question, Mars finally figured one out. This one came abruptly out of chance. "What did you and I eat this morning?"

"OH! I had the sweet potato pancake gourmet and you had red bean soup with a teriyaki chicken plate!" The real Moon quickly answered without a slight delay, leaving 'Moon' sneaking off unbeknownst to everyone.

That is until Sely and her Amazoness sisters interjected, cutting off 'Moon' from escaping. As 'Moon' whirled around, Sleipnir dropped in front of her and stomped his feet, creating another earthquake that knocked the doppelganger back. 'Moon' hit the back of a wall as she 'shapeshifted' back into Igasu. Scowling angrily, Igasu fell to the ground and threw a tantrum, stomping her feet repeatedly, creating fissures that winded across the floors. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds took to the air, evading Igasu's earthquake stomps. The Amazon girls jumped up and grabbed onto the steeds, avoiding close quarters with Igasu.

"_**AAAAAURGH! YOU CHEATED! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT STUPID QUESTION?**_"

"Nice one, Mars. I doubt she would've answered that question," Moon chuckled.

The Miko Senshi inquired. "What do you mean?"

"She was created from my blood somehow when we found the orb. Remember when I crashed into that freak's lab and I got caught by that red muck?"

"The one you thought tasted sweet?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, somehow I got cut by one of the broken flasks and my body got mixed with that stuff. And that's not all, my ninja outfit was still stained with Lady Swordswoman's bodily sweat... add all those ingredients and Igasu was born."

"IGASU?" The Senshi exclaimed in unison.

Mercury asserted. "Essentially, she's a hybrid based on Sailor Moon and Lady Swordswoman, with additional powers."

The blonde-haired idol picked up on the 'Bizarro' spelling. "Oh, yes! Igasu is just Usagi spelled backwards!"

"Then, she's you...?" Neptune said, staring down toward an enraged Igasu, who in Hulk-like manner starting smashing through pillars.

"Well, half-me and half-Swordswoman..."

Mars noted carefully. "And she's now capable of shapeshifting."

"And she's got overwhelming physical strength," Jupiter added. "Uranus and I had trouble even trying to restrain her."

"_**GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! I'LL TEAR YOU UP LIKE THE PRETTY WINGED DOLLS YOU ARE!**_"

"Since she also takes after me, she also has my flaws," Moon giggled slightly.

"You mean...?" Saturn gasped.

Mars rolled her eyes. "She's a glutton and a ditz like you?"

"Hehehe, how would've you guessed?"

"Yeah, but she's got a nasty temper! I doubt your periods are this bad!" Venus exclaimed as Igasu threw a large slab of marble at their direction.

Evading the incoming marble debris thrown at them, the Senshi and their steeds swayed, maneuvering from getting caught by the slabs. An enraged Igasu bellowed as she took a startling and deftifying leap into mid-air, reaching up to the height where the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and the others were at. Taken aback by how far Igasu reached, the Senshi scattered away, leaving Igasu to drop to the bottom, crushing the ground upon impact. Igasu took another chance and leapt to engage the Senshi. Aiming to catch Moon, Jupiter and Uranus were the first, being the powerhouses of the team, to engage the red-skinned hulk-like monster. Jupiter and Uranus speared themselves into Igasu, sending her plunging downward.

"Jupiter! Uranus!" Moon cried out.

Jupiter, Bacchus, Uranus, and Gryphon landed where Igasu plummeted. The two Dai-Valkyries readied themselves in preparation for the monster's immediate recovery. In no time, Igasu sprang up to her feet and shot a menacing glare at the two Dai-Valkyries and their animal partners. With her eyes burning yellow and red, the red-skinned 'She-Hulk' dashed forward at blinding speed. Whirling Mjolnir overhead, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter dropped the hammer down and stopped Igasu's advancement. Uranus jumped forward and landed a flying kick, hitting Igasu's facefirst with her right foot, which staggered the red behemoth. Taking advantage of the dazed creature, Jupiter stormed across, utilizing her super speed, and come up behind Igasu.

Swinging her Mjolnir around, Jupiter roared, channeling Thor's hammer with lightning. "_**Mjolnir Strike!**_"

_**Bam!**_

The impact of Mjolnir's force coupled with Jupiter's speed overwhelmed Igasu, sending the red-skinned creature sailing across 30 feet across. Bacchus raced across, running ahead at blinding speed and vanished without a trace, turning himself into a bolt of lightning, which blasted Igasu, stunning her.

"_**Lightning Speed Force!**_" Bacchus roared as he passed through Igasu and returned to Jupiter's side.

As Igasu was pushed into a wall, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Gryphon appeared above the red behemoth.

"Gryphon."

"I'm at your command."

"_**Tempest Twister!**_" The Valkyrie cried out.

Gryphon bellowed. "_**Wing Twister!**_"

Before Igasu had any chance of recovery, Uranus and Gryphon spun themselves into funnels, rotating at faster-than-the-eye can see speed whilst pulverizing Igasu with punishing blows. Igasu screamed out loud and fell through a wall, leaving a large hole in the wake of her fall. As Igasu slowly emerged, she was met with a double punch into her gut by Jupiter and Uranus. Dazed and quivering in pain, Igasu doubled over whilst holding her gut.

Jupiter and Uranus exchanged victory smiles, smashing each other's right elbows together.

"Nice work, Jupiter."

"You aren't half bad yourself."

"Shit... ugh... damn..." Igasu growled, reeling from the Valkyrie's hard punches. Any normal opponent would've been dead whilst having their ribs pulverized and turned into oat meal by the powerhouses' earth-shattering blows. However, not Igasu. Unbeknownst to Jupiter and Uranus, they forgot about her's quick regenerative capabilities.

"Oh, no!" Moon gasped as she had forgotten about Igasu's other special recovery ability. "GUYS! SHE CAN RECOVER HER INJURIES! LOOK OUT!"

Upon hearing their leader abruptly warn them on the fly, Jupiter and Uranus flew back as Igasu walked forward. They heard the evil red-skinned monster chortle despite the punishing blows they seemingly inflicted to her. Standing upright and with a crazed expression, Igasu initiated her quick regeneration as the broken ribs in her body healed. Although, the bruises and blood on the surface remained intact. Igasu popped her neck and spat a mouthful of blood, chuckling devilishly as the powerhouses stood their ground against her.

Igasu smirked, flexing her whole body. "Heh, I should've told ya before, but good-goody Usagi pretty much said it all. No matter what you do to me, I'll just regenerate any near-fatal injury. Anything you two do won't do shit to me."

"We'll just have to find another way around and find your weakness," Jupiter declared, firmly holding Mjolnir and putting up her guard.

Uranus dropped into a battle stance. "We can keep this up all day."

"No!" Moon exclaimed. "We don't! We have to get through her and stop the Neo-Rajita leader!"

"And there's concern we'll run into those general again," Saturn added, reminding her colleagues of their brief run-in with Nagah, Ztreko-Li, Revenant, Toad, and Vipris. "No doubt they're aware we're already in their quarters."

"Then, the rest of you guys go after them," Jupiter insisted as she turned, conveying a confident smile to her teammates. "Uranus and I have this one covered."

"But..." Moon tried to persuade the two from taking the drastic action.

However, Mars interceded and nodded. "Let them be, Sailor Moon. Have faith in them. We need to find the Rajita leader and stop their operations."

Before Moon could even form words in her mouth, she conceded and gave into their wishes. Sleipnir flew over by Moon's side as he knelt over, granting his rider a seat with Sely on the backside. As Moon climbed aboard Sleipnir, an irked Igasu attempted to jump Moon, but the other Valkyrie Senshi interceded and repelled her with a bombardment of attacks.

"_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" Valkyrie Venus threw a chain toward Igasu, breaking it apart and dispersing it into spear-shaped projectiles, which bombarded the enemy.

Forging orbs of water in her hands, Valkyrie Mercury compressed the orbs into a massive water sphere and launched it at Igasu, blasting her head-on. "_**Water Drainage!**_"

Valkyrie Neptune crossed both arms over her chest, calling out and summoning pillars of water. "_**Hippocampus Waves!**_" She waved her arms vertically and brought them down, manipulating the movement of the water pillars and sending them over Igasu.

As Igasu ended up getting drenched by Mercury and Neptune's water-based attacks, Valkyrie Saturn shot forward and dissected through Igasu's torso with her Silence Glaive. Igasu dropped down to one knee as Valkyrie Mars flew over the red-skinned behemoth.

Lifting her fire-imbued sword overhead, Mars called out. "_**Houou Blade!**_" She swiftly brought down her sword and cut through, setting and igniting flames on Igasu, who squealed high-pitched screams and hollered in pain from the flames scorching her body.

However, despite their efforts, Igasu continued charging forward. Jupiter and Uranus rushed in, cutting the red-skinned behemoth from the pass, restraining her from reaching Valkyrie Moon. Whilst they held her back, the burnt marks inflicted on Igasu disappeared as her healing factor came into play. Moon drew out her sword, invoking the holy powers from the weapon as she focused her intent on vanquishing Igasu from the spot. However, a part of her was keeping her from purifying the creature. She knew Igasu was an abomination with little to no self control, and was created from her blood as a catalyst utilized to kill her and her friends.

Igasu cackled and berated Moon. "You can't kill me, can ya? Because I am still _you!_ I was created from your blood! You know killing me would be no different from killing yourself!"

"Let her have it, Sailor Moon!" Uranus exclaimed while she and Jupiter restrained Igasu.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars tried reasoning with her friend. "Don't tell me..."

"No," Moon frowned as she raised her sword. "Igasu, you can't be allowed to live." As her eyes narrowed passionately, she invoked her sword's mystical power. "But... if you're me... maybe you'll realize... what you're doing is wrong... you can change for the better, right?"

Neptune reproved of Moon's action. "You can't be serious! She might be cloned from you, but she's not you!"

"Jupiter, Zey, Uranus, Ourany, I'll leave her to you, guys!" Moon declared as she dropped her sword. "Sleipnir, we're heading off!"

Withholding any urge to persuade Moon to alter her strategy, the legendary horse flew off with Moon and Sely through the zone. Not too soon after that, the other Valkyrie Senshi joined their steeds and pursued the Moon Princess steadfast toward the Neo-Rajita internal headquarters. The Valkyries sensed the current positions of each generals patiently awaiting their arrival. Moon, especially, felt Gamera's presence and opened her eyes, alternating her focus from Igasu to Ghidorah's successor. She realized Gamera was an enemy needed to be dealt with above all else.

"I have to save my energy for the leader," Moon murmured, reminding Sleipnir of her main priority.

"Sailor Moon," Sleipnir added.

"Lend me your strength, Sleipnir. I'll need it if I'm to stop the Neo-Rajita leader."

"As you command, my rider."

Valkyrie Mars, riding on Garuda, swerved over to Moon and Sleipnir's side. She intently made close contact with Moon, sighing.

"Mars, I know, you want to chew my head off for what I did back there..."

Mars quietly asserted. "Can Jupiter and Uranus stop her?"

"I believe in their strength. I'd rather they finish her off then me..."

"But, why? You could've..."

"She would've dodged or used them as shields to take the force of my attack. I couldn't risk it. And I have to be ready when I confront the leader."

Mars firmly nodded. "I see. Yeah, that's a good reason to withhold your attack, but... I mean..."

"Believe in Jupiter and Uranus, Mars. They'll stop her... if not permanently slow her down. They'll catch up."

"Right, I hope so..."

"Guys! We're getting close to the end of this passage!" Venus called out. "I see the entrance mouth!"

"Here we go, everyone!" Mercury called out as she held tightly on Kairyu.

Glancing over her back, Neptune casted a final gaze toward Uranus, who opted to stay behind and help fend off Igasu in Moon's place.

Saturn called over to her foster mother. "It'll be ok. They'll stop Igasu and meet us later. Everything will turn out just fine."

"Yes, you're right."

"Neo-Rajita, here we come!" Moon openly declared, letting the enemy know of her and the Senshi's anticipated arrival into their underground quarters. As Moon, Sleipnir, and Sely passed through the fortress' entrance first, the others followed steadily behind.

Mars, Ary, and Garuda passed through next.

Then, Mercury, Hermy, and Kairyu.

Subsequently, Venus, Aphy, and Cupid.

After them, Neptune, Poseidy, and Hippocampus.

Finally, Saturn, Crony, and Thanatos.

Once the six Senshi, Amazoness girls, and steeds made successful infiltration of the fortress, Jupiter, Zey, Bacchus, Uranus, Ourany, and Gryphon steadily stood their ground. Igasu grunted deeply, methodically pacing forward as a purple aura thickened around her body, empowering and replenishing power she already exhausted whilst healing her injuries. The aura endowed the red-skinned girl with oversized muscles, imbuing her with physical strength beyond meta human capacity. Despite what seems to be overwhelming odds, Jupiter and Uranus readily stood their ground, not having yet utilized their full Dai-Valkyrie powers. Zey, Ourany, Bacchus, and Gryphon remained as support for the Valkyrie Senshi.

Uranus pivoted her head, facing Jupiter. "How about our chances?"

Jupiter smiled coolly. "I still like them. She can hulk up all she wants, we haven't unleashed our full powers."

Cocking her head, Igasu snorted irritably. "Enough playing around. Let's finish this before I finish my date with my idiotic pacifist counterpart!" Charging ahead with reckless abandon, Igasu bellowed and jumped 20 feet into the air, surprising the Dai-Valkyrie duo with a major hang time maneuver.

Jupiter and Uranus shot upward, preparing to meet the red-skinned hulking behemoth steadfast and head-on.

xxxxx

Chapter 33

_**Fights Across Realities! The Growing Adversities! **_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/First Level/5:16 PM**_

Plunging their way through a set of doors, the Senshi and their colleagues entered a spacious black-and-white room decked out with blank oddly-shaped marble platforms situated near a stairway leading up to the ceiling. The still and quiet atmosphere was eerie at first glance as a cold chill passed along through, closing the doors behind the Senshi. Alarmed, the Amazoness girls turned and saw the doors sealed shut.

Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, and Saturn carefully surveyed their new surroundings. It was a surreal moment for the girls upon realizing they managed a successful infiltration into the Neo-Rajita main fortress. The animals remained on guard, feeling the ominous vibe emanating near them.

After sheathing her sword, Sailor Moon pivoted her view toward the long, narrow white stairway situated at the forefront.

"We made it, guys," Venus stated.

Nodding, Moon added. "There's no turning back for us."

Neptune replied. "Sooner than later, Jupiter and Uranus will be sure to find us here."

"Shall we get going?" Saturn suggested.

Mars approached Moon, patting her back. "Lead the way, Sailor Moon."

"Right, follow me, you guys," the Moon Princess promptly stated as she, Sleipnir, and Sely pressed forward.

Following their lead, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, and the others advanced onward to the stairway. As they scaled up the stairway, they saw at least a staggering amount of floors above them. There were at least 25 at first glance! The Senshi decided scaling up the stairway by foot was a waste and ascended upward by hovering through each level. The steeds carried the Amazoness girls, following their riders through the air. Mars turned as she sensed a strong dark presence close to them.

"I'm feeling an malevolent presence close by," Mars verified to her team. "3 'o clock, guys!"

The Senshi whirled around and faced Mars' obvious direction. Pointing across, Mars floated over to what was the fifth level floor. They touched down and landed on a platform, walking across as they scoured through a narrow hall.

"The enemy must obviously be waiting for us," Venus noted, meticulously scanning around the eerily atmospheric corridor.

Saturn nodded. "Don't worry, Mars. I, too, can sense rather vaguely sinister auras."

"Stay close everyone," Moon said as she passed along by a painting on the wall.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes materialized on the painting and shifted backward, quietly watching the Senshi passing along through the hall. The eyes faded from the painting and left no trace of its whereabouts.

xxxxx

Somewhere, within his secret lair, Toad watched as a Parasimon appeared behind him. The eyes came from this specific Parasimon, who had just observed the Valkyrie Senshi and their cohorts. Toad scooped up the insect into his arms and gently caressed its back.

"Well done, my pet," the Neo-Rajita general and researcher whispered as his lips curled into a fiendish and intrigued smirk. "How quaint. Our star players managed to get pass Igasu? This is my opportune time to play with these ladies before I hand them over to Lord Gamera." With a flip of a button, the screen switched feeds and followed the Senshi walking into a new location. He noted the absence of Sailors Jupiter and Uranus. "Hmmm, two are missing." With that, he turned on another screen, which focused on a security feed focusing on Jupiter and Uranus' heated skirmish with Igasu. "Ah, Igasu is still in the game and engaging two of the Senshi? Interesting, but I don't like their chances of beating my Igasu. Since the others managed to slip through, I might as well get my hands dirty." Sitting up from his chair, the devious-minded researcher chortled softly and planted the Parasimon on the floor. "Let's finish where we left, ladies." Before departing, he sensed a presence at the door.

Without taking a second to look, Toad addressed to the vague figure.

"How are the new specimens over on the Paradais dimension? Are they being well preserved for experimentation, Parasimon X?"

The figure openly answered, speaking in a deep and raspy tone. "They are, General Toad. As per your request, they're all in stasis pods. I intend to subconsciously infiltrate their minds to dig out any useful details I can about their backgrounds."

"Well, they were a few of my predecessor's final experiments before his untimely demise," Toad stated, adjusting his glasses with two fingers. "Do be careful. I want their bodies intact, so I may fully turn them into Rajita and strip away whatever humanity they have left."

Nodding, the figure backed away and vanished from sight.

With a snap of his fingers, darkness filled the entire room as Toad and the Parasimon vanished, teleporting to their chosen quarters to greet the Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/45 Kilometers from Yasha's Village/5:20 PM**_

Meanwhile, as they awaited the Spirit Detectives' imminent arrival, Kyo and Selipa stood atop a large hill in solitude without the other Demon Knights present. They patiently waited as they prepared for what may lead to a violent clash of intense auras and fisticuffs. The atmosphere was quiet, perhaps a little too quiet. Normally, this would signify the coming of a larger storm. And that indeed would be the case.

Kyo and Selipa quickly detected an assortment of high-level energies approaching their location. The head of the Demon Knights, Kyo Kuroshishi, probed two significant Youkis that drew close toward him. He easily discerned and confirmed the two, isolating them from the others.

"Yusuke Urameshi and little brother, you've come," Kyo smiled evilly, slightly quivering with delight as he saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Rio marching forward at the forefront.

Selipa detected the other members accompanying the main five. "And they've brought all their friends." She distinctly noted Maya, Mizuno, Brimstone, Chuu, Rinku, Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Touya, and Suzuka. "10 of them. Quite a few we haven't seen before."

"Warriors from the Makai, eh?" the Demon Stone wielder verified Chuu and company standing side by side with Yusuke and his cohorts. "They'll learn their place soon enough, Selipa."

As Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Rio stopped, they remained standing at the front with their colleagues behind them. They made direct eye contact with the two Demon Knights, who hastily flickered from view and appeared at the bottom of the hill. Kyo and Selipa stood their ground, cautiously holding off their attack until the other side initiates the first act of aggression.

"Nice seeing you, dear brother?" Kyo pivoted his view, openly taunting his younger sibling. "How's Kohana? I see you didn't bring her here."

"Wherever she is, that's none of your concern, Kyo."

"Now, is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

Rio quickly snapped, irked by Kyo's cool-headed demeanor. "As far as I'm concerned, I have NO brother!"

Abruptly taken aback by Rio's reproach toward him, Kyo dismissively nodded. "Rio, if that's the way it's gonna be, so be it, but you will learn your place. I still intend on taking you with me no matter what it takes!" With a snap his fingers, the other Demon Knights and Shadow Guardian elites (Shin, Moriya, Namiza, Maga, and Chii) sprang out from under the sands and established a line formation alongside him and Selipa.

The Spirit Detectives dropped their guards and readily assumed battle stances. Both opposing sides measured each other's Youki/Ki carefully, isolating the strongest members from the weakest. In the Demon Knights' views, the Makai warriors, Kuwabara, Toguro, and Maya were considered the weakest links as opposed to the others. However, even they were not to be underestimated. A mixture of Youki and Ki intertwined in the vicinity, which would soon ignite an all-out battle.

"Enough talk, Kyo! We're here to kick your asses and save our friends you've imprisoned!" Yusuke rebuked harshly toward him and his colleagues. "You and the Priests aren't reviving any sleeping god anytime soon! Not on our watch!"

Kuwabara scoffed. "That's right, you freaks! You're all gonna get what you deserve!"

"My, my, they haven't learned, have they?" Toki chuckled as he turned to his partner, the symbiotic demon Kanzo. "We'll teach them to know their place in the Meikai, won't we?"

Gaping his mouth, Kanzo cackled with a long tongue protruding between his bottom teeth. "Kssssh, ksssh! And they still haven't learned to suppress their energies?" "_**They're children. They don't know better. The fact they haven't suppressed their powers just means they're putting up a signal telling us where to locate them. They're making it far too easy for us!**_" The symbiote spoke out subsequently after the demon finished.

"Ugh, freak," Kuwabara growled with disgust, staring toward Kanzo.

Shiki scanned each opposing warrior, activating his cybernetic sensors. He calculated each of their battle powers, indicating the strongest and weakest fighters.

"This will be fun picking off where we left off," Gami asserted, staring at each Spirit Detective member. "Last time, you fought us, we weren't even using the best of our abilities. Here, it's all free and open range. Anything goes!"

"Just our individual powers would be enough to nuke that place you call home," Toki prattled on.

Kyo emphatically interjected. "Guys, they don't need to know what we're capable of. They already know."

Shin readied himself, firmly sitting in a battle stance. "Today we avenge our fallen Shadow Guardian colleagues, Spirit World warriors. Today, your lives will undoubtedly end."

"Shall we make this a free for all battle then?" Kyo offered to both sides. "This entire vicinity, stretching more than thousands of kilometers across, can be our battlefield. Anything goes, but Rio, I will ensure you will survive. You have to for a much greater purpose."

Rio stubbornly rebuked. "I'd rather die."

"You have no choice, but the others can die or survive in any way they choose possible."

"Enough talk," Hiei snorted, firmly sitting in a battle stance whilst drawing out his sword. In conjunction, Shiki's right hand interchangeably switched to a blade, readily preparing to intercede Hiei's direct attack.

The Demon Moon Stone wielder openly declared for both opposing sides. "Pick off any opponent you see fit, my fellow Demon Knights and Shadow Guardians! Today these sands will be tainted with red!"

"Fine, but we draw our fight away from Yasha's village. They have nothing to do with our fight."

"By all means, we have no interest in Yasha and her people," Kyo answered back, locking his eyes on Yusuke and Rio. "Selipa, you take my brother..."

"NO!" Rio roared as he vanished out of Kyo's sights and landed a swift punch to his brother's face, knocking the Demon Knight several feet back.

However, Kyo didn't fall, but rather the force from Rio's punch snapped his head back. Turning his head, Kyo snickered and wiped the blood from his bottom lip. Selipa quickly interceded Rio and caught him with a flying kick, which he narrowly evaded at a hair's breadth. Yusuke bolted across as he and Kyo engaged in a heated duel. Soon after wards, each Demon Knight and Shadow Guardian picked off their opponents.

Hiei and Shiki heatedly engaged each other in a test of speed and perception.

Kurama tested his skill and intel against Gami's smoke screen and phasing abilities.

Mizuno picked up from her last fight with Toki.

Brimstone challenged the symbiote-empowered Kanzo.

Kuwabara drew his Spirit Sword and clashed steadfast against Maga.

Maya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Suzuka, and Jin readily fought Shin, Chii, Moriya, and Namiza.

As Yusuke and Kyo rapidly raced around each other, they traded quick successive and evasive blows. They matched their punches and kicks blow-for-blow, timing each other's rapid movements with perfect accuracy. Yusuke went for a straight punch, but Kyo flickered out of view and reappeared behind the former Spirit Detective. Unable to detect his Youki, Yusuke was met with a Youki-powered punch, which solidly landed with blinding speed. He sent Yusuke sailing across several kilometers and rapidly gave chase to the flying Mazoku across the sands.

"Yusuke!" Rio cried out, but before he could intervene against Kyo...

...Selipa appeared right in front of Rio and drove a knee into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his face and kneed him a few times before landing a side kick, which sent him flying through a sand hill, which exploded on impact with Rio's hard landing.

"Humph, why am I left to deal with Kyo's weak little brother?" Selipa scoffed irritably. "Kyo, you better leave me some of the former Spirit Detective."

Just as Yusuke jumped to his feet, he quickly surveyed his surroundings and failed to detect Kyo's presence anywhere.

"Where did you go? Come on out, ya bas-!" Yusuke stopped as he felt a cold rush of wind instantaneously appearing behind him. He slowly turned his head, coming into face-to-face contact with Kyo, who grinned him down with exuding self-confidence. "You...!"

"Am I too fast for you, Yusuke? Didn't Yasha warn that you need to adapt to detecting our powers while suppressing yours in conjunction?"

Recalling Yasha's warning prior to this heated engagement, Yusuke regretted having not taken the warnings seriously.

"Your reckless steadfast actions will cost you dearly, Yusuke Urameshi. You and your friends are done for."

Clenching his fists, the Mazoku jumped back and produced a blue aura as it flared around him.

"Yes, that's it. C'mon, Yusuke! Allow me to defeat you at your best! Here I will bury your corpse!"

"Bring it, you bastard! This one's for Rio and his sister!" Yusuke charged head-on with reckless abandon, readying his big guns against the Priests' top-ranked Demon Knight.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Yasha Village/5:23 PM**_

Probing the intense battle auras clashing even 45 kilometers from their position, Yasha and her clan's sensitive Youkis felt the thunderous blasts and quakes emanating from afar. Even Nadeshiko, whose spiritual awareness was greater than the other villagers, knelt down and covered her ears, screaming.

"Make it stop... please, make it stop!" Nadeshiko screeched passionately as Yasha rushed back into her cave.

Throwing her arms around the child, Yasha comforted Nadeshiko, reassuring her of their safety from the ongoing battle.

Younger Toguro, who stayed behind to look after Nadeshiko, picked up on Yusuke's growing Youki. His intrigue with his former enemy's escalating power forced him to leave the cavern. Yasha noticed Toguro walking out and planted Nadeshiko down.

Concerned, the hanyou inquisitively approached him. "Toguro?"

"Do you sense that distinct power? That's Yusuke Urameshi."

"It is and what an extraordinary increase..." Yasha felt her whole body shudder with delight. "My primal urges for battle are kicking in..."

"But, you insisted on staying here."

"You're right, but..." Yasha attentively looked back and saw Nadeshiko sitting inside the cavern in solitude. "Nadeshiko... she needs me now. I can't leave her."

"Then, you go and I'll look after the child. My power, as strong as it is, is nowhere near those actively taking part in the heated engagement with the Demon Knights."

"No, Toguro... you're strong. You know Yusuke better than I do, you must..."

Toguro's stoic expression didn't leave him as he primarily focused on Yusuke's Youki. Reading Toguro was difficult even for Yasha as she wasn't able to perceive his thoughts at a situation as this. He was a difficult man to read. Yasha was at a standstill, unable to decide what to do at this situation, weighing in her options between Nadeshiko's safety or participating in the battle.

"It's your choice, Yasha, but decide fast..."

Finding herself with a difficult choice, the indecisive Yasha turned away and looked back to Nadeshiko. "What am I to do...? Nadeshiko, help me here..."

But, the child remained seated, eyes and ears closed, leaving Yasha indecisive with her next course of action. The longer she waited, the slimmer her chances were of interjecting herself into the heated skirmish between the Spirit team and the Priests' warriors.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/5:32 PM**_

Sitting in solitude on a chair, Helena stared at the wall across from her. After being relocated from the main Neo-Rajita headquarters, the Brazilian found herself once again out of reach from outsiders and left to recoup from Vipris' attempted rape.

Melancholia closed the door on the way out, leaving Helena behind. As he turned around, DemiDevimon flew over and hovered next to his master's side.

"How do you know she won't just slip out under our watch, milord?"

The stoic general reassured his antsy partner. "She won't make it far. No matter where she turns up, she'll find no escape route here. I'll be keenly monitoring her at every angle." As he walked along by, he passively walked by and ignored a pair of twin girls garbed in black-and-white garb and skirts.

The first girl, wearing long black hair tied into pigtails, wore a black-and-white top coupled with a long dress. Only her arms and midriff revealed any skin as most of her body was covered. She wore a distinct red eye liner mark on her left eye, which shaped out like a spiral.

The other, wearing shorter purple hair, wore the same outfit- sans striped stockings and a much short, more revealing skirt. Her entire chest was well-endowed than her twin sister's. She wore a blue eye liner mark on her right eye, which resembled a star.

Melancholia briefly stopped, shooting a glance, causing both girls to nearly faint at first glance.

"Lord Melancholia, I hear we have a guest," the twins answered ever-so-innocently.

"Kitoss," he addressed the longer, dark-haired girl, and alternated his eyes toward the short, blue haired one. "Wolk."

Wolk twiddled her thumbs, blushing. "Lord Melancholia... can we see her? The guest? We promise..."

"We promise to be VERY good to her and make sure she stays out of trouble!" Kitoss butted in, blinking innocently as she threw herself over to Melancholia like a typical whore pleading for pleasure. "Let us, please?"

"Get off, milord, you wench!" DemiDevimon hissed as he slashed at her with his clawed feet.

Evading DemiDevimon's claws, Kitoss mocked the creature and laughed in a haughty manner. "Oh, you too slow!"

"Watch it! He might scratch your face, Kitoss!"

"Relax, Wolk! This bat knows better!" Kitoss laughed as she jumped away, leaving DemiDevimon to fume over the conceited girl's taunts.

"Enough, DemiDevimon," Melancholia said, calling off his partner's reproach toward Kitoss. "We have other pressing matters to attend to."

Kitoss pleaded before the Neo-Rajita general. "So, can we?"

"Do what you will, but ensure she doesn't escape... and don't kill her."

"YAY!" Kitoss cheered, squealing with sheer delight as she grabbed Wolk and hurried down the corridor toward their room. "I've got a few things I want to show her, Lord Melancholia! I promise she'll behave good before you return!"

"Wait, Kitoss! We didn't even ask to bring DemiDevimon with us...!"

Leaving a trail of smoke behind her rapid dash, DemiDevimon hacked and coughed, shielding his face. Melancholia turned away and advanced through the hall, leaving Helena in solitude and the twin sisters to guard her.

"Is this wise, milord? As much as the girl tries hard to escape, I don't trust those two to look after her."

"Should they try anything, they'll be reasonably dealt with."

"Oh, good to hear," DemiDevimon looked over one final time, worrying for Helena's safety. _Those two better not try anything stupid._

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 1/5:35 PM**_

The leaders entered a narrow path leading through a tunnel. As they pressed forth through this mouth, they caught glimpse of a spacious area brimming with glowing orbs of light hanging from the ceiling and more settling on a wall face. Sedna keenly noted the orbs and watched as they dispersed into a large swarm of fireflies as they flew down, gliding past the group.

"We just happened to stumble into some firefly cave?" Neo Moon exclaimed, waving her arms around to push the fireflies away.

Brushing the flies away, RJ scoffed and irritably turned, catching a door way ahead of them. "Hey, all those fireflies seemed to have blocked that wall!"

Just then, as the firefly swarm completely left the area, RJ and Dimitri consciously sensed powerful energies emanating close by. Not too soon after that, Sedna and Neo Moon felt the dark energy sources coming from through the door ahead of them.

"I guess there's no mistaking it," Yugi affirmed. "That door will lead us to the Neo-Rajita's main fortress."

"So close, yet so far, huh?" Jaden replied.

Yusei added. "What do you say we move on ahead?"

"Right, I'll lead," Neo Moon insisted as she turned and noticed Sedna stop so abruptly. "Sedna, what's wrong?"

"This is just a hunch... but, my heart's telling me Helena is not too far from here!" Sedna vaguely hinted to her friend's whereabouts. "I can't confirm, but I want to believe it's her!"

"Are you sure, Karin?" Dimitri asked, walking up to his anxious girlfriend, who shrugged toward him.

"C'mon, guys! Neo Moon, we'll lead!" Sedna called out as she bolted ahead through the tunnel.

The pink-haired princess shouted to the Ice Senshi. "Sedna, wait!"

"Follow her, guys! We can't let her get lost on the way!" Dimitri exclaimed as he dashed ahead, leading Neo Moon, RJ, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei along.

Scurrying along through the tunnel, and faster than her feet could take her, Sedna moved steadfast and firmed her resolve to save her friend. Nothing was going to stand in her way in reuniting with Helena and confronting the individual that orchestrated the Brazilian's immediate kidnapping, in the first place. Sedna quickly summoned her polar bear spirit and hopped aboard his back whilst speeding along through the narrow tunnel. She was ready to bust through the Neo-Rajita quarters and put every Neo-Rajita general on notice that nothing could come between her and her friend.

"KARIN! WAIT!"

Sedna overheard the pleads of Dimitri calling out to her. As she came to and returned to reality, Sedna watched as Dimitri caught up and flew alongside her polar bear.

"Slow down, Karin. We'll get there as fast as we can."

"I know, but... if that was Helena I felt just now..."

"She'll be ok. If you somehow felt she presence, then she's alive and well. Besides, weren't you the one to chide me for blowing off the handle when I let my emotions get the better of me?"

Taking a second to recollect what she said, the Kuiper leader collectively sighed. She lowered her head and nodded, proving her boyfriend's point right.

"But, let's not get comfortable yet. As close as we might be, the Neo-Rajita are expecting us to blast through their front doors. Let's be wise with our approach, Karin."

"Yeah, you're right," Sedna nodded. "Thanks for the pep talk, Dimitri."

Once they slowed down, Neo Moon, RJ, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden caught up behind them, all of them riding on Pegasus. They coasted along through the seemingly endless tunnel and were drawing near the Neo-Rajita quarters that was lodged on the Paradais dimension.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 3/5:40 PM**_

Goldenfang bumrushed through the enclosed room, wildly swinging his massive tail and almost sweeping Eris, Summoner Venus, and Adam. The trio took to the air, evading the golden-bodied monster. However, Goldenfang rolled up into a ball and launched upward, bouncing off a wall and right back toward the trio. Eris whirled around and blitzed aside at blinding speed. She reappeared next to Summoner Venus, who summoned a large yellow orb and sat atop of it.

"Sheesh for a freak his size, he can move!" Summoner Venus remarked, following Goldenfang bouncing off the walls repeatedly ay random places. "Heads up!" She called out as Goldenfang flew toward them. Throwing her hands outward, the summoner uttered a quick incantation and magically made another large ball materialize in front of her. "_**Magical Ball! Deflect!**_" She pushed the ball toward Goldenfang, alternating his direct course and repelled him toward a wall. Drawing the ball back, Summoner Venus hefted the large ball and shrank it down into a tiny ball. "Works like a charm!"

"Nice work, Ai!" Adam dropped down to where Goldenfang was staggering up to his feet.

Valkyrie Eris readied her lasso while waiting for the large crocodilian to rise.

Shaking off his awkward fall, Goldenfang cackled. "Woo, what a rush! That was a nasty fall, but... oops!" He gingerly collapsed on the ground, tripping over his front feet. "Ugh!"

Eris, Summoner Venus, Adam, and Deedee watched the behemoth trip over himself clumsily. Their initial reaction was priceless as sweatdrops poured over their heads.

"Seriously? How can he trip over his own feet?" Summoner Venus said.

Adam sighed. "And he's supposed to be an enemy we'd have to worry about."

Eris shrugged. "Guess all I've gotta to is lasso this big critter."

"No, no, wait! Time out! Let me get up!" The golden-bodies behemoth insisted whilst standing up on his four feet. He firmly planted his front legs at the forefront, sighing deeply with relief and not making a fool out of himself. "There. Now, I'm re-!"

_**Bam!**_

Goldenfang's face contorted after Summoner Venus kicked the giant golden ball squarely in his face. Recalling the ball back, the golden ball floated over to its summoner. Venus jumped up like an acrobat and landed back atop her ball.

"Pfft, show off," Deedee scoffed. "I could do better."

"Then, let's see you try!" Summoner Venus retorted to the chatty bat.

Eris bolted ahead, swinging her lasso across and ensnared Goldenfang's front leg leg. "I've gotcha!"

"Hmmm?" Goldenfang noted the rope tied around his leg. "Tying me up like some rodeo animal? Colonel Goldenfang, won't have none of that!" He bellowed deeply as he yanked his leg back, pulling Eris toward him. Gaping his large crocodile snout widen, he lured the Valkyrie Kuiper in to swallow her whole. "Down the gullet you go!"

"ERIS!" Adam and Summoner Venus shouted as they headed off to cut Eris off from Goldenfang's jaws.

Levitating straight into the air, Adam dropped down and threw a Youki ball, which landed on Goldenfang's forehead. As the ball stunned the monster, Summoner Venus rolled her ball forward, kicking it through Goldenfang's jaw whilst closing his mouth shut. Eris firmly planted her feet down whilst maintaining a firm grip on her rope, trying to hold Goldenfang down. The behemoth raised his head, flinging Eris into the air. The Valkyrie somersaulted over Goldenfang and hovered over his head. With his mouth sealed shut by Venus' large ball, the Texan seized this chance to launch her attack.

Before she initiated her attack, Eris' hawk appeared floating next to her.

Attentively facing the hawk, the Texan smirked. _Wanna give me a boost?_

_**'I'd be more than happy to oblige, Sailor Eris.'**_

With that, the hawk's form changed into a glowing orb. As the orb immersed itself with Eris, the hawk's spirit converged his and Eris' powers together, augmenting the Texan's overall power stats. As a light green aura flared around Eris, two green wings materialized behind Eris' back as she invoked the spiritual properties from her own Senshi energy and the hawk power.

"Here goes!" The empowered Eris declared, shooting up toward the ceiling and plunging down toward Goldenfang's back. "_**Eris Wind Force!**_" Landing her attack over Goldenfang, she dealt a devastating force that crushed his back, forcing him to flip over his back.

"AAAUGH! OW! THAT HURTS! MY BACK!" Goldenfang flailed about, kicking his massive legs and tail around whilst enduring a threshold of pain.

Eris flew across at the fallen Goldenfang, landing another kick to his face, sending him sailing into a wall. As Goldenfang's head crashed through a wall, Eris landed behind the behemoth and surprised the others, slowly hefting him off the ground with her hands.

"Ugh, no way!" Summoner Venus exclaimed.

Adam gawked. "She's really picking him up off the ground?"

"How about a nice ol' Texas Rodeo Fling?" The Texan cried, laughing and hollering excitedly. After taking him for a spin, she threw the behemoth across the spacious room and sent him crashing through another wall. Dusting her hands off, a proud Eris pumped a fist into the air and shouted. "Yee-haw! Did ya enjoy the ride? You'd make good crocodile stew for the Texas Rodeo Cook-Off!" She zipped across at blinding speed and drug Goldenfang out of the wall by his tail.

Deedee snickered, watching Eris have her way with Goldenfang. "That wasn't as hard as I thought!"

Summoner Venus, on a rare chance, concurred with the bat. "Y-Yeah... she's beaten him. So, that's the overall power of a Valkyrie Senshi?"

"Seems that way, especially after she merged with her animal spirit," Adam noted, watching Eris hog-tying Goldenfang with her rope.

Eris stood atop the large golden crocodile, flexing her right arm. "Woo! We're gonna have crocodile stew tonight, boys and gals!"

While the others cheered and clapped on, Goldenfang's eyes shot wide open as they had a 'feral' glare to them. Unbeknownst to Valkyrie Eris, Goldenfang slowly raised his head over her, snorting angrily. Adam and Summoner Venus quickly raced across, beckoning Eris' attention from her premature celebration.

"ERIS! MOVE! BEHIND YOU!" They called out to the Valkyrie Kuiper.

Whirling around, Eris jumped right out of the way as Goldenfang attempted to headbutt her. With renewed strength, Goldenfang snapped the ropes closing his mouth and bit down on the ropes binding his feet together. Eris took to the air and forged another rope in her hands. Shooting a menacing, feral glare at Eris, Goldenfang bellowed angrily and swung his tail across, sweeping a gust of strong wind toward her. Eris vanished like a blur and evaded the force of the monster's tail swing. She flickered next to Summoner Venus and Adam. Swerving his whole body forward, Colonel Goldenfang snickered deeply, casting a front view of his adversaries.

"You three are a lot more cunning than I believed, but it ends here!" Goldenfang shouted as a golden aura outlined his entire crocodilian frame. "Bear witness a gift bestowed to me by Lord Gamera. I am one of the first Rajita heads to participate in the Rajita-Hybrid experiment."

"So, he's just like those Rajita hybrids we fought not too long ago," Adam muttered, meticulously noting the subtle golden aura forming around him.

Summoner Venus gulped. "Great... which Digimon data did he acquire?"

"Heh, the Digimon data incorporated into my being..." The confident Rajita general cackled as he curled up into a ball whilst a white sheet of light enveloped him entirely. "Watch closely, humans! Your demise is imminent! _**Snap! Goldenfang Shinka!**_"

"Damn, should've finished him instead of show boatin'!" The Valkyrie Kuiper scowled as she, Summoner Venus, and Adam bumrushed the Rajita colonel. "Stop him before he changes!"

"Right!" Adam and Venus cried out simultaneously.

xxxxx

Joey lunged forward, catching a Rajita soldier's plasma sword with his arm blade. He swerved around and saw another Rajita soldier firing a plasma blast at him. Taking a dive away, Joey let the beam fly past and blast the alien back. Joey bolted forward and skewered the plasma gun-wielding Rajita, cutting through his armor with his arm blades.

"Mai! How are ya doing up there?"

Mai evaded a bombardment of plasma beams, guiding them toward a wall. She flew right at the alien at blinding speed, throwing her whip across and yanking the gun out of his grasp. She then landed a kick, knocking the Rajita soldier off the side wall. As another attempted to blast her blind spot, Joey charged right into the enemy soldier and slashed him down with his blades.

"Thanks for getting him off my back, Joey!" Mai called to her boyfriend.

Joey nodded. "We ain't doing bad against these creeps! But, sheesh, Eris, Ai, and Adam are having a rough time with that giant gator!"

"Seems like something is going down over there!" The blonde-haired Harpie watched a golden dome materialized over Goldenfang. "And they're going crazy over there!"

Joey and Mai watched Eris, Adam, and Summoner Venus bombard the golden barrier with fierce attacks.

Suddenly, two Rajita soldiers recovered and picked up their plasma blades. One of them charged in behind Mai and hastily drove his plasma sword into her...

...only for Joey to throw himself over Mai and let the blade pierce through his left side.

"AUGH!" Joey cried out in pain, sinking to one knee whilst grabbing the blade. "Mai, are ya ok?"

"JOEY!" Mai gasped in horror as she pivoted her view and faced the Rajita soldiers taunting at Joey's expense. Fuming with anger, the blonde drew out a card. "Take this! _**Harpie's Feather Duster!**_" With a quick draw, she summoned a massive green feather, which swooped down and swept the two Rajita soldiers back, wiping them out into dust. "Take that..." She quickly tended to Joey, helping him stand. "Stay strong, Joey. Stand on your feet!"

"Heh," Joey smirked, trying to resist the pain gripping his wounded side. "Just a flesh wound, that's all."

"A flesh wound, indeed," another Rajita soldier stood behind the pair, pointing a plasma gun toward them. "Hands up."

Nodding, Joey retorted. "Please." Pushing out a card from his hand, he drew out his _**Skull Dice**_ card, summoning a impish creature holding two red die. As it dropped the die, the two formed a 'snake eyes.' "How's that for ya? Snake eyes, just my luck."

As the die dispersed, a large pillar of light engulfed the alien and reduced him into ashes.

"Yeah, lucky draw, my foot," Mai chuckled as Joey dropped to two knees. "Oh, Joey!"

"I'm ok... Mai... this is nothing..."

"No," Mai frowned as she leaned Joey on a wall and drew a _**Healing Wind**_ card. "This will do." Invoking the card's powers, she used it to seal Joey's wound and heal him. "There."

"Thanks, Mai," Joey said with a grin as he checked his side. "You're a life saver." He shifted his view, watching Hassleberry, Crow, Atticus, and Yasmin fending off the other Rajita soldiers. "Heh, man, those guys over there are faring better than we are."

Mai nodded. "Let's give them a hand."

"Now you're talkin'!"

xxxxx

Hassleberry and Crow directed their monsters assault on the remaining 11 Rajita soldiers, who scattered across the side of the room. Giant Rex and Black Stego headed off four Rajita soldiers, knocking them back with their tails. The aliens jumped away, evading the dinosaurs' tails. However, Hassleberry readily pulled out a card to his favor.

"Let's rock their world, Giant Rex, Black Stego!" Hassleberry hollered. "Take 'em down with ya'lls _**Dino Stomp!**_" He openly declared as Rex and Stego stomped their feet down, catching the alien soldiers and sending them sailing across the room. "Oh, but that ain't all!" He pulled out a second card. "_**Amber Pitfall!**_ Down the pit, ya'll go!" As he summoned his card, a pit of amber materialized on the ground as the four aliens fell and sunk into their sticky amber graves. "Oh yeah! Take that!"

"Nice, but watch me clear this field!" Crow declared as Blackwing - Bora the Spear, Gale of the Whirlwind, and Shura of the Blue Flame engaged the 4 Rajita soldiers. "Bora the Spear, Gale of the Whirlwind, and Shura of the Blue Flame! Take those four out!" Upon their master's command, the Blackwing trio jetted forward at blinding speed, striking the four aliens. Bora drilled through two soldiers. Gale flapped his wings hard, sending the other sailing back into the wall. Shura rapidly slashed through the fourth soldier, skewering him with successive slashes.

The third Rajita soldier, simply blown back by Gale, tried to flee, but Crow grinned and pulled out a card.

"Going somewhere?" Crow smirked. "_**Dust Tornado!**_" He summoned a tornado, which expelled feather, and sent it after the fleeing alien soldier. As the tornado swallowed the soldier, he was sent flying into the mouth of Giant Rex, who swallowed the poor sap whole.

"Nice catch, Rex!" The Dinosaur Duelist exclaimed.

Crow laughed. "Bon appetit, you jerk!"

Yasmin dashed ahead, swiftly cutting down the remaining three Rajita soldiers with her dagger. Atticus stepped back, nearly falling back as he was overwhelmed with shock over the staged battle.

"Uhhh, man! This is crazy stuff!" Atticus freaked out.

"Crazy? This is my kind of fun!" Yasmin laughed as she drew a card. "Come forth, _**Cobraman Sakuzy!**_" Invoking the mystic powers of her card, the Assailant summoned a bipedal cobra wielding a jagged dagger. "Assist me and let's finish these three off!" Nodding, the Cobraman and Yasmin swiftly stabbed each alien soldier, dropping them one by one.

"Oh, boy... Yasmin... you're something else..." Atticus blinked in bewilderment, sinking to his knees.

"Nice work, guys!" Joey called out to the Duelists. "You weren't so bad out there!"

Hassleberry chuckled. "Thanks, Joey."

Crow smirked, giving a thumbs up. "Nothing to it!"

"Guys, we have bigger problems at the moment!" Mai drew everyone's attention toward Goldenfang.

Yasmin gasped. "Look!"

xxxxx

Once the golden dome dimmed and folded over, the new Goldenfang unveiled himself to all. In place of the gargantuan beast was a smaller humanoid, but still retained his crocodilian features, including his face, snout, tail, spiky scales lined down his back, and his claws. He wore white armor, which folded over his back, shoulders, and arms. His shoulder guards protruded outward. Embroidered on his chest was a golden emblem that closely resembled a crocodile's front face. He was still tall and maintained a large upper body frame. A white helmet adorned his head and covered nearly the entire upper half of his face. The most prominent feature was the massive horn jutting through his snout.

Stifling with laughter, and bearing a fiendish grin, Goldenfang unflexed his whole body and struck a flamboyant pose."BEHOLD!"

"Large horn and a seemingly armored body," Summoner Venus studied Goldenfang's features. "Care to guess which Digimon he's taken after?"

Adam verified. "Monochromon, without a doubt."

"Great, and yet he's still striking stupid poses," Eris groaned. "We need to get serious this time, guys."

"Hey!" Joey called out as the trio whirled around to see Joey, Mai, Hassleberry, Crow, Yasmin, and Atticus running up behind them.

"Whoa! Now that's a total makeover for the guy!" Crow exclaimed, taken aback by Goldenfang's new form.

Hassleberry stood firmly, glaring down the Rajita colonel. "Looks like we're in for a rumble."

"Be careful everyone,"Yasmin advised the group." Having taken on Monochromon's data, his horn and armored body will be problematic."

"So, all we need to do is find a flaw through his armored body," Mai added.

Joey readied his arm blades. "Well then, we'll take our chances! We can gang attack this creep!"

Flexing out his left arm, Goldenfang sighed deeply and pierced an intense glare toward the group. Before they knew it, the Rajita hybrid vanished like a blur and flickered out from view. Without warning, a powerful force swept up past them, blindsiding them. The crew whirled around as they saw Goldenfang standing behind them. Before long, Eris, Adam, and Summoner Venus were each doubling over in pain, reeling from what none could perceive.

"Wh-What the hell just happened?" Joey shouted.

"I happened," Goldenfang chortled, lifting his left arm. "Naturally, you wouldn't have seen it, but I merely punched each of them."

"And he... he... he did so quickly!" Crow freaked out.

Hassleberry blanched. "Yeah, mind-boggling even!"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be down and begging for mercy soon," Goldenfang grinned evilly as he pressed his left foot down. "All I did was immobilize the strongest members of your team. That just leaves you."

Atticus hid behind Yasmin. "Yasmin, tell me... you can take this guy."

"Sad to say, even I'm unable to perceive his movements," Yasmin affirmed.

Struggling up to her feet. Valkyrie Eris held her side and readily faced Goldenfang. The Rajita colonel attentively pivoted his view on the Valkyrie Kuiper and snickered. Adam and Summoner Venus, too, were slowly standing up, recovering from his blows.

"Now, guys! With this guard down!" Joey lead the assault on the newly transformed colonel. He and Mai flew across, leading Crow and Hassleberry's monsters against Goldenfang.

Without paying the Duelists a sudden notice, Goldenfang flickered out of view again.

This time... all of Hassleberry and Crow's monsters were easily dispatched with as they were deleted off the battlefield. Even Yasmin's Cobraman was eliminated with a quick slash. Goldenfang reappeared behind the Duelists, licking his claws. Mai and Joey fiercely headed off Goldenfang, launching a counterstrike. The Rajita warrior blocked all of Joey's Gearfried blade strikes and punched him in the stomach. Then, he whirled and caught Mai's whip, throwing her into Joey. He turned his head as Yasmin jumped forward and tried a vertical sword slash. He opened his hand, throwing an energy ball that repelled the Assailant back.

Valkyrie Eris shot forward and raced forward, running circles around Goldenfang. Running at blinding speed, Eris launched herself at Goldenfang's back and forged an arrow-shaped beam toward the Rajita. "_**Eris Aero Blast!**_"

Timing the accuracy between his speed and Eris's beam, Goldenfang swerved around and flickered out of view.

As Eris turned, Goldenfang reappeared and tried striking her with a gut punch. Eris swerved around and raced out of his reach. Summoner Venus and Adam charged at Goldenfang's sides. Venus attempted a flying kick, but Goldenfang stepped her and kicked her straight into the air. Adam went into fisticuffs with Goldenfang and repelled him with a Youki beam wave. Goldenfang used the momentum of being repelled and hovered in the air. Summoner Venus stopped herself in mid-air and hovered whilst floating back down to Adam.

"Man, this guy is fast!" Summoner Venus exclaimed.

Deedee asserted. "Only Eris was able to somewhat match his speed." Scowling, the tiny bat shuddered and keenly eyed the Rajita colonel. _If only... oh... if only I could... but, no... I promised Adam-sama, I wouldn't!_

"You guys, ok?" Hassleberry asked as he and Crow tended to Joey and Mai.

Joey shook his head whilst holding his right arm. "Yeah, but look out... lucky you guys don't need to fight."

Atticus knelt over and helped Yasmin up. "I've got you."

"His movements... exceeds supersonic..." Yasmin proclaimed, measuring the Rajita's blinding speed. "I'm nowhere near matching that kind of speed."

"But, I can!" Eris declared, overhearing the group behind her. "I'll have to get him to slow down."

"We'll help, however we can," Joey offered as he and Mai were sitting up.

"Thanks, I could use it," the Valkyrie Kuiper steadied herself as she watched the stationary Rajita warrior. Summoner Venus and Adam walked beside her. "You guys are awesome."

"Hey, we're in this thing together," Summoner Venus added with a wink.

Adam nodded. "Deedee, give me a boost."

"You got it, Adam-sama!" The bat answered in earnest as she bit into his shoulder, transferring her Youki into the boy's body. _If things don't turn out as we want... then... sorry, Adam-sama, I'll have to break my promise._

Valkyrie Eris jetted forward, heatedly ready to engage Goldenfang at close quarters. "Round two, you freak!"

Goldenfang chortled as he flew ahead and matched the Valkyrie's speed. "Foolish child. It's your funeral."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 4/5:44 PM**_

Gliding downward with reckless abandon, Mistress Butterfly threw an assortment of blades at Valkyrie Ixion, Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Max. The trio evaded the incoming blades. Cyber Mercury forged a wall of water to catch the blades. Daiki fired a guided beam and incinerated the other blades. Max countered blades by lifting his shield. Mistress Butterfly jetted over on another platform and perched, brandishing her plasma saber. Valkyrie Ixion glided forward and traded blows with Mistress Butterfly. Plasma saber clashed with bow as Butterfly flapped her wings, repelling Ixion back.

Standing up, Cyber Mercury activated her visor and scanned Butterfly's position.

Ixion flew over back to Cyber Mercury. "Not a good idea if we attack her at close quarters."

"Find anything we need to know, sis?" Daiki asked, looking over to his twin sibling.

"Nothing yet... wait!" She did a double take and spotted a peculiar discovery via her visor. Zooming in, she pinpointed the source of Butterfly's powers. "Those platforms are power generators! Each time she steps on them, they amplifies her attacks!"

"Great, then we'll target those!" The Nigerian Senshi declared.

Readying draw out a sword, Max bolted toward the platforms. "Then, all we've got to do is cut them down!" He roared and cut down one platform, causing it to collapse.

"I'll get the others! Sis, Ixion, back me up!" Daiki shouted, activating his Hermes armor and initiating guided beams from his chest, which blasted away two more platforms.

Lifting her hands overhead, Cyber Mercury summoned two pillars of water, which split, wove around the Neo Senshi, and converged to form a long-bodied serpent dragon. "_**Hydro Dragon!**_" She cried out, directing the water beast forward and sending it plunging through the remaining platforms, effortlessly wiping them completely out.

Finishing off the remaining pillars, Ixion dispelled a green poisonous smoke, which resembling a set of arrows, and fired them with prodigious aim. "_**Ixion Cross Poison!**_" As the arrows pierced the remaining pillars, they doubled as acidic solutions and melted them down into muck.

Scowling irritably, Mistress Butterfly stayed afloat in the air, witnessing the destruction of her platforms. She descended to the ground whilst glaring down Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Max.

"You snot-nosed brats messed up MY beautiful platforms," Butterfly hissed. "Oh well, they were bothersome anyway. I'll humble you where you stand."

Daiki rebuked. "Oh, bring it! Besides, you're NOT my kind of lady anyways!"

Cyber Mercury groaned. "Daiki, what girl would fall for you?"

"The ladies know the kind of beast Daiki Mizuno Hunter is!" gloated the arrogant Mizuno male. "They just can't resist my dashing good looks and suave..."

Ixion sweatdropped. "Daiki, um..."

"OH, PLEASE!" Cyber Mercury snapped. "You're so conceited! You practically scared all the cheerleaders when you eavesdropped and watched them in the showers! They practically confronted me and Chibi-Usa about your lecherous actions! We had to defend your case and you still haven't thanked us from chasing you off the campus!"

"Um, guys..." Max interjected, finding himself between the the siblings' heated exchange.

Ixion blinked, alternating back and forth between the two. "Guys..."

Daiki snapped. "I did thank you!"

"No, you only thanked Chibi-Usa-chan! That's only because you were trying to score a prom date with her, but you should've known she belongs to RJ!"

"HEY! I can't help if the girls can't resist me! Chibi-Usa-chan is no different!"

"Pffft, please, all you can ever think about is all the pretty girls you like as your own personal harem!"

"Hey, now, only Chibi-Usa-chan, Ai-chan, Umi-chan, Koori-chan, and the Quartet!"

"Ah-ha! So, you do see girls as nothing but a harem property!"

"I only like the girls and some older women..."

"Tell me, dear brother, what other dark secrets are you hiding?"

"Um, well..."

"GUYS!" Max shouted, garnering Daiki and Cyber Mercury's attention back to their current dilemma. He pointed to where Mistress Butterfly was filing her nails. "She's been waiting for us."

Ixion nodded. "And we're lucky she was generous enough to wait."

"Huh, so you're right," Cyber Mercury scoffed as she smiled to Max. "Thank you, Max."

Blushing, Max nodded. "Sure..."

"Thanks, Ixion. You're awesome as always."

"I appreciate the compliment, Amaya."

Daiki dismissively shrugged. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

Throwing her nail filer aside, Mistress Butterfly readied her plasma saber and cut through the earth with it. The four steadily stood their ground, watching Mistress Butterfly swaying side to side with her plasma blade. Max gasped, watching the Rajita colonel slowly advancing forward.

"What's she doing?" wondered Max.

Daiki snorted. "Who cares? I'm blasting her."

"Hold it," Cyber Mercury asserted while her eyes keenly followed Butterfly's movements. _She's drawing something on the ground, but what?_

_Seems like she's drawing a symbol. What's her game?_ Ixion analyzed the butterfly woman's motives.

"Hey, bitch! Are you going to come over and get some?" A daring Daiki challenged the colonel over to fight them at closer quarters.

Max gasped as he noticed streams of light following the trail Butterfly made. "Oh! Guys, look!"

Cyber Mercury watched as the stream of light closed in toward them. "Move!" She flew up out of the light stream's reach as it ignited and exploded, knocking her, Ixion, Daiki, and Max back. The backlash from the explosion sent her sailing into a pile of debris.

Mistress Butterfly jigged her hips, performing an odalisque-like dance for the boys. "Come here, boys. Why don't you give me a nice back rub?" She spoke in a seductive tone, winking to Max and Daiki.

Jumping at the chance, Daiki prepared to run to her. "You want a back rub? I'm more than happy to ob-!"

Cyber Mercury slapped the back of Daiki's head, only to realize she hit his metal helmet. "Ow!"

"Ha, ha! Serves you right, sis!"

"Fucker!" Cyber Mercury snapped as she heatedly pointed at Butterfly. "And you better not resort to deceitful tricks, you slut! I'm clipping your wings!"

"I'm right here! Coooome and geeet me!" Mistress Butterfly taunted the hot-headed girl.

Balling up her right hand, Cyber Mercury growled. "Bitch." Ixion quickly pulled her aside, restraining her from attempting any foolhardy tactics.

"Amaya," Max whispered as he pulled Cyber Mercury to the side. "Have a minute?"

"Daiki! Go fight her!" She commanded her brother while Max pulled her to the sides.

"I'll help him," Ixion insisted as she flew off and momentarily distracted Butterfly temporarily.

"Me?" Daiki sighed as he attentively turned and aided Valkyrie Ixion. He charged up his left-arm cannon and advanced. "Sorry, but you're not getting me with your seductive tricks again." He activated his boosters and propelled forward, firing guided shots at Butterfly, who flew up and evaded his guided blasts.

Ixion quickly drew out and fired arrows, which all narrowly missed Butterfly, who swerved around and let the arrows fly past her.

Meanwhile, with Daiki preoccupied with Mistress Butterfly, Max sat down behind a wall with Cyber Mercury sitting next to him.

"Max, why pull us out of there? I don't know if my brother can hold her off for too long."

The Stromberg male twiddled his thumbs together. "Well, you see..."

"It's ok, Max. Tell me. Do you have a plan we can use that can beat her?"

"Well, maybe..."

Cyber Mercury's face lit up as she grabbed Max's hands. "Then, tell me! That's really help!"

Max meekly nodded. "Y-Yeah, sure..."

_**Bam!**_

Before they could tell each other, Daiki was seen being thrown through a wall and falling in a heap of debris.

"Whoa, Daiki!" Max exclaimed.

"Bro!" Cyber Mercury cried out as she and Max tended to him. Ixion glided through and landed next to the crew.

"I tried catching his fall but he moved too fast for me to reach," Ixion said.

"Damn, she's a tough bitch," Daiki chuckled as he postured himself upright. He, Cyber Mercury, and Max watched Mistress Butterfly hovering closer toward them. "So, did you come up with anything yet, you two?"

"I was until you crash landed," Max replied.

Cyber Mercury snorted. "Smooth move, Daiki. So, Max, you were saying? But, it needs to be quick. Hey, you know... I was just..."

"...thinking!" Max blurted out.

Coming to a quick realization, Cyber Mercury and Max gasped. "That's it!"

"Huh? What?" Daiki blinked.

Ixion turned and watched Butterfly standing her ground. "You better come up with something quick, you two."

Mistress Butterfly snorted, analyzing the trio's activity. _What are they doing? Hn, this is getting tiresome. I suppose invoking my Digi-Hybrid form will suffice. That'll surely finish them quickly!_

xxxxx

Swiftly evading plasma blasts from Rajita soldiers, Duke threw numerous shuriken and knocked the rifles out of their hands. Tristan opened fire, letting loose random shots that cut off Rajita soldiers from closing toward him and Duke.

"Guys! How about some back-up?" Duke called out to Alexis and Blair.

"Right!" Alexis declared as she directed her Etoile Cyber, Blade Skater, and Cyber Tutu into battle. "Take them down, girls!"

The three female skaters dashed across and kicked the unarmed Rajita soldiers, sending them sailing across the temple vicinity. The Rajita-Karatenmon flew down and launched an aerial strike on the skaters. Mystic Baby Dragon interceded their blasts by catching them with its tail.

"Yeah! Way to go, Baby Dragon!" Blair cheered on her monster.

"You think that's cool, Blair? Check this out!" Alexis announced, drawing out her a card from her hand. "_**Polymerization!**_ I choose to merge Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together!" Once the card activated, both of Alexis' mothers coalesced with each other through a vortex and emerged as a single skater entity. "Come forth onto the battlefield, _**Cyber Blader!**_" As Cyber Blader hovered afloat above the others, Alexis pointed toward the Rajita-Karatenmon. "Finish those three off, Cyber Blader!"

With that, Cyber Blader followed her mistress' command and flew upward, dancing around the Rajita-Karatenmon. She delivered successive and rapid kicks, pulverizing the winged soldiers, dropping and dismembering each of them. Meanwhile, Helbot blitzed through a fleet of Rajita-Shadramon, subsequently deleting them.

"That's the last of them, I think," Duke noted.

Tristan pointed toward to where Ixion, Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Max were standing off against Mistress Butterfly.

"What are they doing?" Blair wondered, folding her arms.

Alexis added. "Applying some strategy."

"Guys! Are you gonna need help over there?" Tristan hollered over to the circle ahead of them.

xxxxx

"So, if we take out her-" Cyber Mercury said before Max finished her sentence abruptly.

"-blind spot, we're good to go!" Max exclaimed, thinking along the same terms to the point of finishing each other's sentences.

Ixion and Daiki glanced back and forth, catching on with their 'on the fly' strategy.

"Time to implement on the _fly_ strategy!" Max and Cyber Mercury passionately declared, but before Cyber Mercury initiated their plan...

...Cyber Mercury caught Max off guard and kissed him on the left cheek, causing the boy to completely zone out.

"C'mon, Ixion! You're with me!" Cyber Mercury called out as she took off and landed atop of a pile of temple debris.

Ixion blinked as she ultimately went along. "Right!" She flew on the opposite side of the temple and landed on a stationary monkey statue. "I'm ready whenever you are, Amaya!"

Still mesmerized, Max turned to Daiki. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, man, but I've never seen anyone keep up with her like that."

"Not even you?"

Daiki shook his head, laughing. "Hey, I'm smart, but I'm _engineer _smart, not _strategy_ smart!"

"Oh, right," Max turned, chortling behind his back. He caressed the cheek Cyber Mercury kissed and blushed. _Now, THAT I wasn't expecting... oh man... we really think along the same lengths!_

"Guys!" Tristan called out to Max and Daiki.

The boys turned as Tristan, Duke, Alexis, Blair, and Helbot approached them as they became spectators to the forthcoming battle.

Shifting her eyes back and forth, Mistress Butterfly tried to discern Cyber Mercury's strategy and dropped to one knee.

_Looks like, I'll have to evolve and send these children to oblivion. I didn't want to resort to this, but you brought it upon yourselves._ Mistress Butterfly readied her plasma saber. She followed Cyber Mercury and Valkyrie Ixion as they dove across, but not hitting her with any attack. She turned and watched as they swayed across in a grandfather clock-like pattern. _Why aren't they attacking? What kind of strategy is this?_

"Ixion, ready?"

"Let's do it, Amaya!"

Scowling, Mistress Butterfly curled her lips and gritted her teeth. "Enough games! Fight me!"

"Don't like our strategy? Too bad, so sad!" Cyber Mercury laughed at Butterfly's expense. _Good, now to entice her more. If she can evolve like Volcanus, she'll enlarge and striking her blind spot will be much easier! Max, we really are geniuses! Oh... Max... that kiss... that was instinctive of me, wasn't it? Oh, never mind! Focus, Amaya! This is our chance to shine!_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 5/5:47 PM**_

In the winter wonderland dimension, the United Front put up a resistance against the Neo-Rajita, drawing their fight across random vicinities. Leading the fight against Uriel and Navi, Blue Mars and Sam heatedly engaged them. Uriel and Blue Mars traded subsequent sword clashes, following and studying each other's attack patterns. Swinging her sword down, Uriel attempted to cut the Koorime Senshi off her feet. Blue Mars flickered out of Uriel's reach and shot herself forward, landing successive ice sword strikes all over Uriel. The Neo-Rajita general put up her guard, countering her adversary's ice blade slashes.

Blue Mars reappeared behind Uriel and thrust her ice sword forward, but the Rajita warrior phased out. Quickly feeling out the wind of Uriel's movement, Blue Mars turned and threw her ice sword across, catching Uriel, who easily caught her blade with two fingers.

"You're not too bad, dear," Uriel smirked evilly, flinging the ice sword back to Blue Mars, who with a quick reflex caught her weapon one-handed. "We've been going at it back and forth, and none of us are giving out. You're quite an adept warrior."

Blue Mars coldly glared down the Neo-Rajita general, twirling her ice sword and dropping into a battle stance. "My father trained me the ways of the sword and my mother taught me to analyze my opponent's Achilles heel. I learn from the best."

"Oh? So, mommy and daddy taught you all you need to know? They must be excellent teachers, but I never required anyone to train me. My skills were all self-taught."

"I've learned certain disciplines on my own."

Wearing an evil smirk, Uriel lowered her posture and stood in a split-legged position, holding her sword overhead. Blue Mars steadied herself and firmly placed her left foot down, pressing the heel of her shoe through the snow.

"We're fighting in a domain of your own element, but you've yet to utilize your surroundings. What's wrong? Why hold back?"

"I don't need to my surroundings to defeat you."

"You exude such great confidence, honey," Uriel uttered a cute giggle as she bumrushed toward her opponent. "Let's just see who's last one left standing!"

Blitzing forward, Blue Mars dashed across at Hiei-like speed and clashed swords again with Uriel.

Whilst the ladies matched sword for sword, Sam flew up and launched magical blasts via his staff. Navi evaded each magical beam and forced Sam to attack him aimlessly. Navi reappeared behind Sam and landed a kick to the Spirit-Fused Duelist's back. Before Sam landed into the snow, he flipped around and took to the air, sitting afloat whilst Navi unsheathed a blade and swung, sending a blade-like projectile with the intention to cut him down. Sam forged a magical barrier, nullifying Navi's attack. However, as Sam was preoccupied with shielding himself, Navi launched forward and cut through Sam's barrier. He thrust his blade through and tried stabbing Sam. Sam veered his whole body around, letting Navi slip through and miss direct contact. Navi whirled around and blasted Sam's back, sending him sailing through the snow.

"Sam!" Blue Mars shouted, inadvertently dropping her guard as she turned toward Sam's predicament.

Uriel abruptly cut off Blue Mars, swinging her sword down and missed the Koorime. Blue Mars raced to where Sam was getting thoroughly beaten by Navi. Uriel smirked and phased out. The female alien general reappeared in front of Blue Mars, barricading her from the pass. Blue Mars opened her right hand and expelled a freezing wind, which blew Uriel aside. Blue Mars hurried forward to save Sam. As Navi lifted his blade, Blue Mars pushed Sam away. Navi turned as he caught Blue Mars holding Sam.

"K-Koori... thanks..."

Before Blue Mars could collect her breath, Uriel came up behind and tried to stab Sam.

But, Blue Mars interceded Uriel and threw herself atop Sam, letting the Rajita general stab her right leg.

_**Shick.**_

"Sssst! Ugh!" Blue Mars gritted her teeth and winced, dropping to her right knee as Uriel removed her blade out of the Senshi's leg.

"KOORI!" Sam exclaimed as he put his arms over Blue Mars. "Why...?"

"A friend has to protect another, don't they?" The Koorime smirked, resisting the urge to howl out in pain. "Besides, my body only acted instinctively... Sam, it's my duty to protect you."

"But, you didn't have to do that for me."

Blue Mars nodded dismissively, intimately leaning close to Sam's face. "...but, I did it and I wanted to. You're just as important to me as my brother and the others."

Offering a smile, Sam leaned close to Blue Mars as the two stared into each other passionately.

Then, Uriel yanked Blue Mars back, pulling her hair. The Rajita general devilishly smiled and jerked a knee into Blue Mars' gut, knocking the wind out of the Koorime. Dropping to one knee, Blue Mars coughed and dropped her ice sword.

"Oh, dear me, so sorry," Uriel chortled as she walked up to Blue Mars. "Did I just interrupt your romantic moment?"

"Sam..." Blue Mars muttered, throwing her hair back as she reached for her ice sword. Her face contorted with pain once Uriel pressed her foot over the Senshi's hand. "Ow!"

Uriel freely kicked away Blue Mars' sword and kicked her face. "Now you can't run around with one bad leg. I'm compromised your precious speed." She stalked right up toward Blue Mars and picked her up by the hair, hanging her in front. "Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Koori!" Sam shouted as he roared passionately and charged ahead to save her. He stopped suddenly once Navi intercepted his path. "Out of the way!"

Navi scoffed and backhanded Sam back. "I've got him, general. It's about time you did something smart."

"Huh, and I wasn't tactful before? Is that what you're implying, Navi?"

"Well, there's the first for everything," Navi snorted as he put his foot over Sam and buried his face in the snow.

"Look at your friend now! He can't do much when Navi has his face in the snow!"

"No... leave him... alone..." Blue Mars muttered as a azure-colored aura materialized around her body. Her eyes quickly shot wide open, glowing a darker shade of blue. Suddenly gaining a second wind, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Uriel's neck. Then, as she revolved her whole body, she spun Uriel around and took her down. Blue Mars landed on her feet, gingerly hopping on one leg whilst the other was still injured. She lunged forward and snatched up her ice sword. "SAM!" With that, she opened her right hand and expelled an ice flame dragon.

"_**Frost Dragon Flame!**_" She shouted, directing her frozen flaring dragon toward Navi, knocking him off Sam.

Rolling across the snow, Blue Mars threw herself atop Sam and checked over him.

"Hold still," she muttered whilst placing her hand against his chest.

"No, Koori... heal your leg... you don't..."

Blue Mars ignored his pleas as she channeled her Youki and transferred a blanket of energy over him. As Sam opened his eyes, he shot up with a renewed jolt of energy and checked over his healed body.

"Thanks, Koori..."

Placing a hand over her leg wound, Blue Mars finished healing her leg. She steadily pulled herself up and grabbed her ice sword.

"Back me up, Sam," she asked whilst firmly brandishing her ice sword. She pierced a determined glare forward, watching Uriel and Navi standing on the opposite side.

Sam nodded. "Sure thing, Koori. By the way, I owe you."

"Nah, it's ok. Just help a lady out here."

"No problem," Sam said as he leaned over and grabbed Blue Mars' hand. "Let's take them down together."

Blue Mars took Sam's hand and focused her intent toward Uriel. "All right, you two. This time we're not letting down our guards! Let's end this!"

Uriel furrowed her brows and assumed a battle posture next to Navi. Both sides were prepared to end their skirmish once and for all.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Blue Mars and Sam continued throwing down with the Rajita warriors, Tea, Serenity, Morpheous, and Mokuba cleared away one side filled with SnowGoblinmon, Hyogamon, and Ice Knights. Akiza, Luna, and Leo's monsters destroyed a IceKnight fleet charging in through the back gates.

Suddenly, the IceDevimon dropped in and fired a bombardment of sharp icicles at the circle.

Serenity watched the IceDevimon firing their ice attacks at their obvious direction. "Look out!"

Mokuba jumped up and slashed through the icicles with his sword, clearing the path for everyone. Tea fired a magical beam from her scepter and wiped out the remaining icicles. Morpheous wasted no time as he opened his hands, gathering a ball of green light and fired it at the IceDevimon. The frozen friends screeched with terror as the beam widened and engulfed them completely, eradicating every last trace of their ice bodies.

"Go Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza commanded her warrior, who intercepted a Hyogamon and cut him down. She turned, catching a SnowGoblinmon jumping off a roof. "Witch of the Black Rose, destroy him!" With that, the Witch caught the SnowGoblinmon with a magical blast and vaporized him.

"Take 'em down, my Morphtronic monsters!" Leo shouted as his Boomboxen, Datatron, Celfon, and Clocken blew away a large SnowGoblinmon and Hyogamon fleet.

Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, and Fairy King Truesdale each destroyed a few Ice Knights, guarding Luna, who stood behind them and cheered on.

"That's the way to clear the field!" Luna said.

Regulus turned, bowing his head to Luna. "Anything to protect you, Luna. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok as long as you and the others are here."

Syrus roared, after merging his two monsters into Ambulance Rescueroid, and sent his fused monster to drive away a retreating fleet of SnowGoblinmon.

"Ha! Take that, why don't ya! We've won!"

Morpheous descended next to Serenity and tended to her. "Everything's clear now."

"Yeah, thanks Morpheous," Serenity said.

Tea sighed. "Whew, that was easy."

Mokuba suddenly noticed a large airship closing in toward them. "Gu-Guys... look up there!"

Much to the group's dismay, they watched as a massive white airship coasted past a snow-capped mountain and hovered toward the winter town. The belly of the ship gaped and opened a spacious interior and released something resembling a 20-foot long dragon with a body composed of solidified ice crystal. It's wings widened, revealing an impressive wingspan of 13 feet wide. Letting out a deafening roar, the dragon's cries echoed across the winter atmosphere, alarming the group in the winter town.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Syrus exclaimed. "That's the White Night Dragon!"

Morpheous added. "Their last resort is a giant dragon. They're getting desperate."

"Well, two can play it that game!" Luna declared as she and Akiza nodded to each other.

Tea gasped. "Wait, what are those two doing?"

"I think we're about to find out!" Mokuba exclaimed.

As both Akiza and Luna pulled out their trump cards, a gust of powerful wing wove around them as their Dragon Marks glowed. The card in Akiza's hand emitted a bright reddish pink glow and Luna's glowed a bright azure glow. Leo backed off, watching the girls drawing out their entrusted Signer Dragons.

Akiza cried out passionately, raising her card into the air. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Appear now... _**Black Rose Dragon!**_" Upon finishing her incantation, a beam of red light pierced through the heavens and materialized into a magenta-colored dragon, whose body comprised almost entirely of rose-shaped petals, henceforth it's given name 'Rose.' The sections not covered with rose petals was simply black armored hide as its neck, belly, legs, and tail were unconcealed under petals. Long, red thorns jutted and covered most of its tail, giving more reason to grant this dragon the title of 'Rose' as its tail resembled the thorns of a rose.

Luna shouted with defiance, holding her card over her face. "The holy light of protection, shine now, and become eternal life! A regal birth... _**Ancient Fairy Dragon!**_" After completing her summoning call, a pillar of azure light shot through the clouds and into the heavens, forging and giving birth to the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Witnessing the summoning of the two Signer Dragons, the Duelists, minus Akiza, Luna, and Leo, were drawn to the majestic and rare wonders. There was absolutely no words to describe what they were seeing. In the case of the older Duelists, their only experience of witnessing an ascension of powerful Duel Monsters are the Egyptian Gods. Syrus has only witnessed the summoning of the Sacred Beasts during his first year. Although the two Signer Dragons are not God-types, their presence and powers alone might even rival those of the Gods.

Nonetheless, it was a surreal moment for the group.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Leo hollered. "Two dragons against one!"

"Wow... now that's... surreal..." Tea stammered, mentally overwhelmed by the ascension of the Signer Dragons._ Unbelievable... my body can't even move... is this really the power of those dragons? Their powers..._

_They could probably rival Blue-Eyes White Dragon... or even the Egyptian Gods!_ Mokuba gaped in shock.

Being the analyst he is, Morpheous studied the Signer Dragons. "Impressive, I must say."

"This power... it's really overwhelming!" Serenity exclaimed as she clung to Morpheous.

Syrus nearly blanched. "Man, talk about summoning some big dragons!"

Turning around and facing each other, Akiza and Luna firmed their resolve and nodded.

"Ready, Luna?"

"I am!"

"Black Rose Dragon!"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"ENGAGE WHITE NIGHT DRAGON AND DESTROY THE BLIMP!"

Setting their sights on the White Night Dragon, the two Signer Dragons coasted across and engaged the enemy.

xxxxx

Observing the flight of the Signer Dragons, Blue Mars, Sam, Uriel, and Navi withdrew from their heated battle. They witnessed the ascension of not just dragons, but the entities who draw their powers directly from Signers.

"Beautiful," Blue Mars murmured, observing the dragons.

Sam nodded. "Yeah..."

Noting the duo's lack of focus, Uriel held her sword and imbued it with energy.

"I'm through playing around! Navi, let's evolve and finish them off!"

"Now, you're using your head, general!"

Shifting her focus back on the Rajita duo, Blue Mars and Sam stood their ground against the devilish duo.

"This is it, Sam. Time to show what you can do."

"We're in this together, Koori. I'm not gonna let myself or you down!"

Forging a blue battle aura, Blue Mars shouted in defiance against the duo. "Good! All right, you two, bring all you've got!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 6/5:50 PM**_

"HEE-YAA!" Sailor Vesta shouted as she kicked a gun out of one Ebemon's grasp. She then imbued energy into her right hand and punches a hole through Ebemon's face, crushing his robotic brain before igniting him with a burst of wild fire. "Huh, too easy."

Sailor Ceres opened her hands, unleashing a barrage of flower petals that cut the other Ebemon into metal pieces.

Sailor Orcus planted her hand into a ground, manipulating her shadow whilst forging spikes to jut out like a porcupine's quills. "_**Orcus Shadow Quills!**_" She launched her shadow spikes across as they impaled a group of Jinzo that surrounded her. Orcus undid her attack and pumped her fist into the air. "Oh yeah! Who's the best Kuiper now?"

Sailor Pallas and Sailor Juno wiped out a group of Jinzo with energy blasts, clearing the path for them and the others.

With the Ebemon and Jinzo eliminated, the Sailor Quartet bumrushed Abyss and launched a series of counterattacks against the general. Abyss utilized evasive counters and teleported around the Quartet, catching them off their guards. Tuxedo Kamen threw a smoke bomb at Abyss, which ignited and exploded in his face and threw up a thick smoke screen. Abyss fired a penetration beam and cut through the smoke. He scanned the proximity of his lab and noticed a set of shadowy figures retreating through the smoke.

"Going somewhere?" Abyss cackled as he jetted through the smoke screen and swerved around, throwing himself right dead smack in front of Tuxedo Kamen. Clubbing Kamen with a right hand, the Rajita general drove the man to the ground. Raising his right hand, he forged a purple energy javelin. "_**Death Spike!**_" Thrusting the rod forward, Kamen countered and raised his cane to stop Abyss' attack. "Impressive reflexes."

As he recollected his strength, Kamen gritted his teeth and struggled to force Abyss back.

"Tuxedo Kamen! Heads up!" A unified cry of girls cried out, drawing the man's attention.

The Quartet sprang out right over Abyss and launched a flurry of attacks at Abyss, all of which blasted and dazed him. Kamen rolled away and allowed the Quartet to interject as he took the time to implement his next tactic.

Valkyrie Orcus stepped right in and joined the Quartet. "Hey, give me a piece of this guy, too."

Ceres carefully analyzed Abyss. "He doesn't seem too susceptible to our attacks."

Juno smirked. "Then all we need to do is hit him hard!"

Vesta asserted. "I'm more than happy to oblige!"

Pallas added. "Let me take a shot first!"

Orcus pointed to Abyss and called him out on his deceptive tactics. "You won't be using any underhanded tactics facing all of us. Surrender or we're gonna smash you, bowl head."

Abyss laughed off the Aussie's threats. "You're quite the comedian." He folded a cloak over himself and dispersed a cloud of smoke, attempting to thwart and throw off their guards.

"Eh, eh, don't think so!" Orcus shouted defiantly, clenching her fist tightly and allowing her shadow to leak out. "_**Shadow Fist!**_" As her shadow solidified over hand, it formed into a massive boxing glove fist, using it to wallop Abyss, sending him sailing into the ceiling.

"Nice work, Orcus! Let's take him down, guys!" Ceres called out as she and her colleagues flew up to implement their attack against Abyss.

Before Abyss recovered, he noticed the Sailor Quartet formed a tight circle around him. They quickly overwhelmed the Rajita general, walloping him with a bombardment of their attacks.

Sailor Pallas playfully forced a ball of light and hurled it toward Abyss' direction. "_**Pallas Falcon Spirit!**_" Her energy ball turned into a falcon that swept through the general, splitting off his left arm. "Yay! Direct hit!"

Sailor Vesta threw her arms out, forging an energy ball that turned into a long spear. "_**Vesta Amazon Spear!**_" Smashing her spear down, Vesta summoned pillars of red energy that branched out like arms and ripped, pulling off Abyss' legs off. Swinging her large spear overhead, the red-head laughed. "Mess with me and my sisters, you die like the rest of the scum."

Sailor Juno forged a bow in her hands and aimed for his other arm. "_**Juno Archery Arrow! Barrage!**_" Juno called out, firing a hundred arrows from her bow, all of which pierced through his entire body and tore off his right arm. Smiling deviously, Juno giggled. "Bulls-eye!"

"_**Ceres Sakura Petals Blum!**_" Sailor Ceres summoned an assorted array of pink petals. Manipulating her petals, she pointed them toward the Rajita general and let them cut through what was left of Abyss: his head, chest,and torso. She turned as she maneuvered her petals, skewering the alien general and letting his remains scatter on the ground. The pink-haired warrior somersaulted back and brushed her hair back, smiling. "And that's a wrap, boys and girls."

"Aww, hell yeah! We did it! We managed to kick his ass!" Orcus hollered, jumping up and down in celebration.

However, Tuxedo Kamen wasn't entirely convinced as he noted the scattered remains of Abyss. He slowly shifted his view, noting the amassed capsules sealed across the laboratory.

_No, something doesn't feel right. What is this terrible vibe I'm getting?_

xxxxx

"Now, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer! Eliminate the enemies!" Aster commanded his fused Elemental Hero, which resembled green-bodied man equipped with a silver mask and wings.

The Phoenix Enforcer glided through the Vemmon, firing blasts that eradicated their vast numbers completely. Leveling one side of the lab, Phoenix Enforcer blasted other sections until the lab was free of any Vemmon.

Surveying the lab area, Aster sighed deeply. "That should take care of them." Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Trudge and Mina hiding behind a lab desk. "It's safe to come out now. Looks like we took care of all the monsters."

Trudge poked his head out, carefully looking around. "Seems like it."

Mina emerged. "I hope so..."

Aster observed the area where the Sailor Quartet and Orcus finished off Abyss. "Hey! Did you guys finish him?"

xxxxx

Before Aster's voice could reach them, the capsules on the walls snapped open as alarms went off. Orcus, the Quartet, Tuxedo Kamen, and Aster stood their ground. But, to everyone's horrifying disbelief, an estimated 100 Abyss clones emerged from their stasis pods. Their eyes lit up, glowing red as the entire room was dotted with gleaming and flickering red dots.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Sailor Juno exclaimed.

Sailor Pallas shrieked. "There's more of them?"

Orcus snorted. "I jinxed us, didn't I?"

"It was too good to be true, Orcus," Sailor Ceres said, frantically glancing around. "Everyone, get ready! We're gonna give this one our all!"

Sailor Vesta rebuked. "Go ahead and send a hundred if you want! We'll take whatever you can dish out!"

"_**Fools, destroy one body and more will inevitably take my place. Can you figure out which one is the real man.**_"

Readying his cane, Tuxedo Kamen stood behind the Quartet and Orcus. "Don't let your guard down, not for a second!"

A daunting task would soon await them as Abyss initiated his surprise contingency plan. The question was: would the team be able to overcome this great adversity?

They are going to find that out the _hard_ way.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/100 Kilometers from Yasha's Village/5:54 PM**_

Massive clashes of energy screeched and carried across over a hundred kilometers from Yasha's village. The battle fronts each spread out across varying areas and utilized the open, spacious landscape to settle their disputes. Numerous rock formations and landscapes were instantaneously leveled by a clash of Youki and physical earth-shattering blows.

One such scuffle has led to the destruction of numerous rock formations.

_**Bam! **_

Two physical blows impacted following two punches. Heatedly engaging beyond supersonic speed, Yusuke and Kyo traded punches whilst evading each other's rapid hits. Kyo timed all of his punches and kicks efficiently, and perfect precision, but not one punch managed to land on the Mazoku. Yusuke quickly caught a blind spot and finally landed a gut punch into Kyo's left side. Kyo doubled over for a few seconds, and during the brief interval, Yusuke landed a double kick and sent Kyo sailing into the air. He lunged upward and pushed Kyo across, soaring through the air. Boosting his power with a Youki aura, he propelled across the skies like a missile and pushed Kyo through a tall rock formation.

"Hope you enjoy the ride!" Yusuke smirked as he and Kyo plunged through the rock formation. The combination of their body weights and the velocity of their fall caused the entire rock formation to collapse at the seems. Springing out of the rubble, Yusuke jumped over a pile of debris and crouched over. He pulled his right hand back, invoking spirit energy through his clenched fist. As Kyo flew out of the debris, the former Detective jerked his fist forward, unleashing a discharged blue blast. "_**Spirit Wave!**_"

_**Wham!**_

As the blast collided with him head-on, Kyo howled a deafening roar as the destructive blue wave pushed him several kilometers across the landscape. He and blast impacted another rock formation, which ignited into a wide-scale explosion and erupted. The area of effect of destruction covered, at least, several kilometers in diameter. At the wake of the destructive blast, the small mountain range was reduced to little more than debris.

Yusuke's senses followed a Youki presence moving along past the area where the mountain range once stood. He spun around, greatly overwhelmed as he saw Kyo flickering 30 feet across from him. Kyo was seen with his entire body seemingly transparent.

"Wh-What the hell? How are you still even alive?"

Kyo cackled as he popped his neck. "Yes, I do wonder that myself. Oh, wait... I do."

"Spill it, jackass! What did you do to escape what I just did?"

"Oh, you poor fool," the Demon Stone wielder folded his arms, calmly talking down the irate Mazoku. "Didn't you learn from your previous encounter with the Priests? Allow me to educate you." With that, his whole body spontaneously flickered and became transparent right before Yusuke's view. "Just a magic trick those of us in the Meikai have learned to pick up on." With that, his body contorted and somewhat solidified.

Suddenly, Yusuke quickly realized what Kyo alluded to.

"You're catching on. Yes, as you can see, what you've been fighting isn't really _me_. Well, it is me, but this is merely an astral projection."

"Then, where are you hiding? You scared of getting a real ass beating?"

"Believe me, if I wanted to, I'd be more than happy to take your challenge, but you see..." Kyo chortled deeply and waved an index finger in his face. "I have _other_ arrangements."

Yusuke gasped."No, you... you didn't...! You mean...!"

"I'm not in the Meikai as we speak."

This news alarmed Yusuke as he had been duped along with the others. Kyo executed his contingency plan with absolute perfection. Before Yusuke could warn the others, Kyo flickered and reappeared in front of Yusuke, laughing in his face.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here, Urameshi."

"OUTTA MY FACE!" Yusuke roared as he threw a punch and went through Kyo, who floated in the air and taunted the incensed former Detective. "Rio, your bastard of a brother duped us all!"

xxxxx

Clashing at supersonic speed, Hiei and Shiki pursued each other, running across an endless stretch of desolate landscape. They lunged at one another and blurred around each other, rapidly trading and matching each other's sword strikes. Utilizing his high-tech scanner, he analyzed Hiei's fighting pattern and perceived his exact movements before the demon swordsman could execute them. Shiki and Hiei blitzed through, slipping past each other's hits.

Turning around, Hiei tilted his sword and dropped into a swordsman's stance.

Shiki copied his adversary's stance, quietly analyzing the demon's Youki power reading.

The methodically encircled each other, patiently waiting for one to initiate the first attack. Shiki proceeded and dashed forward, firing a guided beam. Hiei batted the incoming beam with a swing of his blade. Shiki fired another and Hiei brought it down, cleaving it into two. The cybernetic demon launched an array of scattered beams toward Hiei, testing the swordsman's sword proficiency. Demonstrating his perfect sword skills, the demon rapidly cut through every single beam, fading and reappearing past blinding speed, although Shiki was able to perceive his movements. Shiki saw an opening opportunity and phased out, attempting to speed blitz and catch the sword wielder off guard. Shiki flickered behind Hiei and thrust his blade forward. Hiei phased out just in time as the blade went through an after image.

Shiki watched as Hiei produced numerous after images around him.

The cyborg didn't take any chances and blitzed forward, cutting through each after image. He whirled around as he probed the real Hiei and tried a gut stab. Hiei phased out of Shiki's reach and reappeared above him. Hiei brought down his sword, now imbued with black fire, and landed a slash over his left shoulder shoulder guard. Shiki howled as Hiei expelled an explosive black flame blast, which knocked Shiki across the desert vicinity. Shiki somersaulted and landed on all fours. He ripped off his left shoulder guard off and left it to disintegrate by Hiei's black fire.

"_**Impressive, Hiei of the Jagan Eye, your speed proceeds your reputation. I must commend you for destroying one piece of my near impenetrable armor.**_"

"I don't need praise from a walking piece of scrap metal."

Shiki stifled a small laugh behind his concealed face. "_**Haha, dry humor, not that I'd expect a good laugh coming from you. But, I'm afraid your luck is about to run out.**_"

"Enlighten me," the focused swordsman remarked, tightening the grip on his sword.

As his eyes gleamed, Shiki's head rotated into a 180 degree angle and swerved back to normal. "_**Our fight is merely buying Kyo time... you and your cohorts are fighting a baseless battle against us. Can you figure out what that means?**_"

Like Yusuke before him, the perceptive demon realized. "You mean..."

"_**Shocked, are we? Heh, but this doesn't mean our battle...**_" Shiki flickered once again out of Hiei's view and reappeared behind the swordsman. "_**...is finished yet!**_" As he thrust his blade forward, Hiei whirled around and countered, letting their blades clash again.

_All this was just a set-up!_ Hiei mused, gritting his teeth while standing his ground and landing a punch into Shiki's gut. He channeled black flames in his right fist and landed a punch into Shiki's chin. He tilted his sword and tried an clean impalement, but Shiki phased out of reach and reappeared behind the dark-haired demon. "This will end here!"

"_**Quite the contrary, this is the end of you and your cohorts.**_"

"Not likely," Hiei rebuked and bumrushed forward, bringing his sword forward and clashed blades with Shiki, resuming their evenly paced battle.

xxxxx

Kurama stood his ground, meticulously glaring down Gami, who was stationary in his position. Having analyzed Gami's smoke cloak ability, Kurama was able to land a few precision strikes to the Demon Knight with his Rose Whips. It was proven the demon had to undo his cloaking abilities during 15 second intervals. Kurama managed to exploit that weakness to Gami and cut through his body, but required the correct and precise timing to do so.

Gami gripped his left arm, rubbing the fresh wounds inflicted by Kurama's thorn whip.

"Excellent work, Kurama. Actually knowing when to attack when I undo my shape shift..."

Kurama readied his whip and carefully encircled the large demon. "And you're going to die. Once I adapt to my opponents, they least suspect their own demise is imminent."

"Heh, and you think my death is forthcoming?" Gami cackled as he blitzed and reappeared behind Kurama. "You're quite amusing, fox."

As Gami brought down his right hand, he narrowly missed Kurama, who somersaulted out of his reach. The redheaded fox flickered a seed toward Gami. The demon quickly activated his cloak ability, letting the seed pass through his transparent form. Kurama paced himself carefully and followed Gami, who floated over on his left end.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two warriors, particular dark-haired man wearing a mask poked his head through the sand. He scanned through, analyzing Kurama's battle. Acting as a observer, Karasu waited for the moment to interject himself into the skirmish. For Karasu, he couldn't wait to turn the tables against the red-haired fox.

xxxxx

Toki fired scattered blasts, which bombarded through numerous rock formations. All the while, Mizuno was bolting around the rocks and evading all of Toki's blasts. She quickly jumped into the air, spinning her whole body around as she gathered any and all the moisture underneath the sands to forge a long whip made out of the earth's water.

"Take this!" Toki roared, tossing a guided beam toward Mizuno.

The female smirked, throwing her water whip down and catching the beam. "_**Water Whiplash!**_" Spinning subsequently, she flung the beam right back to Toki. Toki opened his right palm, shooting a beam that abruptly nullified the rebounded blast. He phased out and reappeared above Mizuno, forging an energy ball and throwing it down.

Mizuno manipulated the water whip and turned it into a bubble barrier, which encased and shielded her from the blast. With her guard down, Toki reappeared behind Mizuno and thrust his right hand through the bubble. He pierced his claws right through Mizuno's bubble and into her right shoulder.

"AUGH!" Mizuno howled as Toki removed his claws out of her shoulder. As she whirled around, the opportunistic demon invoked his battle aura, which dispelled her barrier and pushed her back. He flew up and drove a fist into her abdomen, dropping her to the ground. "...augh!" The humanoid Digimon coughed, struggling to stand whilst recovering from Toki's gut punch. Before she could gain her second wind, Toki reappeared behind her and fired a beam into her back. Falling facefirst on the dirt, Mizuno was flipped over on her back.

Toki seized Mizuno's throat and hoisted her off the ground, letting her dangle freely.

"You thought you'd get the better of me in my domain? You're sadly mistaken," cackled the arrogant demon, piercing a condescending gaze into her defiant eyes. "My offer still stands. Why not give up fighting for a pointless cause and be my slave? I'll gladly spare you if you willingly submit to me and shine my shoes. You can be my personal whore." He offered with a perverted smile. "How about it? Be my whore. Being a warrior doesn't suit yo-"

Suddenly, Mizuno's body emitted a cyan aura, which came into contact with Toki's battle aura. Their radiant auras clashed and coalesced, nearly matching each other's wavelengths. Mizuno immediately reopened her eyes and kicked her right foot into Toki's jaw, dazing the Demon Knight. Letting go of his adversary, Mizuno landed on her feet, holding her injured right shoulder and closed the wound. With one arm, she dashed forward and caught him with a gut punch. Toki doubled over and groaned. Channeling her energy through her fist, she punched Toki so hard she sent him sailing through a sand hill.

Utilizing her time wisely, Mizuno slowly healed her wound. She abruptly withdrew her hand off her arm as Toki rocketed toward her. Throwing a punch at her, Mizuno swerved around the Demon Knight and landed a kick...

...only to kick through an after image. She turned around and was caught with a closed fist. As she was sent sailing into a rock face, Mizuno was leaning on the rock and at Toki's mercy.

"I won't take no for an answer. One way or another..." Toki cruelly grinned, opening his right hand as a collar and chain materialized on his palm. "...you'll become my property."

Strongly defying the obsessed demon, Mizuno slowly pulled herself up and stood her ground. "You sad case." She dashed across, readily preparing to meet Toki head-on once again.

xxxxx

Shooting a flamethrower-like blast, Brimstone barely caught Kanzo, who burrowed himself through the sands. While Kanzo channeled underground, Brimstone slammed both hands both, invoking his fire through the sands in attempt to force the symbiote demon out. With luck, Kanzo leapt out, but the demon was behind Brimstone. He opened his mouth and expelled numerous energy beams. Brimstone reacted with great timing and projected a flame shield, which nullified his blasts. Expanding his fire aura, he forced Kanzo to retreat back.

"You're good, but even your fire will extinguish," Kanzo chortled as he crouched over and encircled the focused fire wielder. The symbiote hissed, giggling devilishly and taunting Brimstone. "_**What's the matter? Did you lose your tongue? Say something! Hehehe, a loss for words? Cause you know your flames will hit a certain limitation!**_"

"Not before I burn you completely," the masked fire warrior closely followed Kanzo's methodical movements. "I won't be outdone by underhanded scum like you."

Kanzo cackled as he charged ahead to engage Brimstone in fisticuffs. "Good, because I'm just getting started! I will wear you down!" He clubbed his fists into Brimstone, who put up his guard against the demon's quick punches.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Shadow Guardians proved to be too tough for the demon crew. Not only were Chuu and company outmatched, but were surpassed by the Guardian elite's proficient skills and techniques. Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, Touya, and Jin were on the ground, completely beaten by Shin, Moriya, and Namiza.

Even Kuwabara was left at Maga's mercy.

Maya stood her ground, wielding a psychic blade through her right hand. She and Chii were on par with each other for a good while until the Shadow Guardian rebounded with a technique that paralyzed Maya's right leg.

"Maya..." Kuwabara moaned, grimacing in pain. "They really caught us off guard with those weird techniques..."

Maya shook her head. "I know, but we're not one to be quitters, Kazuma."

Shin folded his arms, sighing with boredom. "We get left with these leftovers."

"Aye, but the girl is proving herself to be quite a problem," Moriya analyzed Maya, who was perhaps the strongest between herself, Kuwabara, Chuu, and the others. This could mostly be attributed and compounded by the fact she was a Rajita Chimera. Her powers allowed her to resist even the most deadliest techniques. "C'mon, you bitch... as long as I'm standing, I'm not going down."

Chii smirked. "My poisons and paralyzing techniques don't seem to work. Guess I'll have to blast you into oblivion."

"Bring all you got."

Kuwabara pulled himself up and grimaced. "Hold on... Kuwabara isn't done yet either!"

Namiza scoffed irritably. "Stubborn ape."

"Chii, finish the woman," Shin added as he stalked toward Kuwabara. "Leave this primate to me."

"Yes, sir!" Chii hollered as she lunged forward and engaged into hand-to-hand combat with Maya.

xxxxx

Rio roared defiantly and threw a quick punch imbued with black fire. "_**Lion Demon Fist!**_" He punched through a rock face and missed Selipa, who phased out of his reach. He whirled around and was on the receiving end of a flurry of kicks that dazed him. Stumbling back, he left himself unguarded, which Selipa took full advantage of and decked him with a kick to his jaw. Reeling from her devastating kick, Rio was sent flying 20 feet into the air.

"Oh, poor Rio! Is this really all you've got?"

Selipa laughed sadistically at Rio's expense and rocketed upward, hovering over her partner's brother. She clubbed him in the head with a double-sledged fist, sending him plunging through a small rock formation. Opening her hands, she unleashed a bombardment of Youki blasts, which rained over and carpeted the entire area. After clearing away the whole rock formation, she jetted through the billowing smoke and caught Rio punching his way through debris. Gathering a Youki ball in her right palm, she manipulating its shape and turned it into a double-sided battle ax. Snatching the summoned weapon, she brandished it and lunged forward, swinging the weapon over Rio, attempting to cut him down in half.

Suddenly, Selipa struggled as her ax was caught by Rio. Rio paced through the smoke with both hands grabbing the edge of the ax, which was barely a few inches from his face. He pulled the ax back, twisting it out of her hands. With his Demon Stone power, he crushed the ax.

"Don't overlook me! I'll be ready to face Kyo when the coward stops backing off!" Rio angrily rebuked, growing incensed with his brother's cowardly antics. "If I have to defeat you to get my hands on him, I'll do whatever it takes and by any means necessary!" He howled with rage and gathered a ball of black energy in his hands. "_**Burning Black Sun!**_" Upon completing his attack, he watched as Selipa backed off and attempted a tactical retreat. However, the wielder of the Demon Sun Stone wouldn't have any of it and fired a massive cut, which widely covered the entire area and blasted Selipa head-on. "_**DIE! DIE, DAMN YOU!**_"

Overwhelmed by Rio's blast, Selipa was repelled from Rio and sent sailing back.

"No... I won't... I can't...!" Selipa shouted, gathering renewed strength as she declared her unwavering devotion for Kyo. "_**I WON'T FAIL YOU, KYO! MY LOVE!**_" Suddenly, her devotion for Kyo allowed her to exude her battle aura. Empowered by her initial boost, she grabbed the beam and redirected it toward a mountain in the distance.

"WHAT?" Rio exclaimed.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Once the blast impacted the mountain, the end result was a massive explosion that covered several kilometers and wiped the rock formation off the map. Selipa blew on her hands, laughing as she shifted her gaze toward Rio, who was overwhelmed with distress.

"Damn, I'll admit you almost had me," the female demon shook her head, somewhat impressed with Rio's brief rebound. "Still, your comeback didn't last long."

"Shit, that should've killed you!"

"Too bad, so sad, I'm still here. I can't die not as long as Kyo is alive. I love him dearly and I won't allow you to dispose of either of us!"

"If you love him... then, why... why haven't you tried to stop him!"

Selipa furrowed her brows, biting her bottom lip. "Because I'll end up betraying Lord Tsukiyomi. We wont betray her for the sake of a foolish human like you! We will realize the Priests' goal and revive Arago! Then, everything you know well and love will become one with the Meikai! That's why you and your sister are crucial for the ritual!"

"I won't allow that to happen. Even if you get me, you'll never get your hands on Kohana."

Upon hearing this, the female Demon Knight laughed, which befuddled the Demon Stone wielder. "Oh, you poor fool, that's a mistake you'll soon regret."

Rio barked. "What do you mean?"

Selipa produced an energy blade in her right hand. "You'll know very soon." _Kyo, what's the delay? Have you found her in the human world yet?_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Outer Headquarters/Bottom Level/5:58 PM**_

As Igasu smashed through a wall, she saw Valkyries Jupiter and Uranus waiting for her. The duo lunged forward and clocked her with a double uppercut, sending the red behemoth sailing into the air. They shot upward and landed quick body blows all over Igasu, dazing and stunning her. Then, Bacchus and Gryphon glided out of nowhere whilst hitting Igasu with well-executed and rounded blows. As Uranus landed a heel kick to Igasu's face, Jupiter hit the red-skinned 'She-Hulk' with a double-sledged punch, sending her plunging through the ground. As she hit the ground like a dead weight, a large crater was left in the wake of the impact fall. Igasu was laying in a heap as she struggled to stand. Waiting in the wings, Zey and Ourany bolted head-on, clubbing Igasu with body blows. Drawing out her dagger, Ourany stabbed Igasu's gut. Zey punched Igasu out of the crater.

Once Igasu was laying out of the crater, Jupiter and Uranus descended as Igasu jumped to her feet, bellowing like an enraged bull. She whirled around, roaring. Then, without warning, Igasu roared so loud everyone covered their ears.

"Ugh! Someone get her to shut up!" Uranus snapped.

Jupiter gritted her teeth, grimacing. "She is part-Usagi, so I'm half-expecting her to whine! But, this is just ridiculous!" Taking no chances, Jupiter blitzed across faster than Igasu could perceive and blasted her with the Mjolnir. Whirling her majestic hammer, Jupiter summoned a lightning blast and dazed Igasu with it.

Shaking off Mjolnir's hit, Igasu breathed heavily and growled. "You six are getting annoying!"

Zey snorted. "She still won't go down?"

Ourany added. "We've been at it for a while... she really is a glutton for punishment."

"We don't have time to waste with her!" Jupiter exclaimed as Igasu shifted her view toward her. "All the attacks I've managed to conjure through Mjolnir can't seem to destroy her completely. She just regenerates and keeps at it! This is an endless fight!"

With reckless abandon, Uranus glided forward and readied her Space Sword. "Then, I'll downsize her into pieces and you can blast whatever's left of her!"

"Go for it, Uranus!" The green-armored Senshi prepared to conjure more power through Mjolnir.

Before Uranus could level Igasu, the red behemoth's rage heightened to the point where another aura materialized around her. She focused all her power and formed two massive energy spheres in her hands. Then, without warning, she discharged the blasts and hit Uranus dead-on with them.

"NO! URANUS!" Jupiter shouted as she seized this chance and went to hit Igasu with another Mjolnir blast.

Igasu quickly whirled around and caught the hammer, backhanding it out of Jupiter's hands. Before Jupiter had a chance to resort to fisticuffs, Igasu grabbed Jupiter's head and leveled her with a headbutt. Howling in pain, Jupiter stumbled back, dazed and confused as her vision blurred. She readily channeled energy through her fingernails, turning them into long claws forged out of lightning. She zipped around Igasu, but she still reeled from Igasu's head blow. As she zipped right behind Igasu and went to slash her back, Igasu spun around, catching Jupiter with a clubbed fist.

It was all of a sudden Igasu had just 'adapted' to their fighting styles and attacks. She was now able to follow Jupiter's speed and catch their attacks, enhancing her quick reaction speeds.

"URANUS! JUPITER!" Zey, Ourany, and the animals cried out in unison.

Gryphon and Bacchus nodded to each other as they turned into streams of light. They glided across past Igasu and merged with their partners. Igasu curiously turned as she saw a recovered Jupiter and Uranus floating. Both Dai-Valkyrie Senshi were shrouded by thick and strong auras. The animals immersed their powers and spiritual force with the Senshi, augmenting their overall stats. Opening their eyes, Jupiter and Uranus glanced over themselves as their armors glowed in conjunction with their auras thickening. Empowered by Bacchus and Gryphon, Jupiter and Uranus felt rejuvenated.

Suddenly, Zey and Ourany noticed subtle changes to their forms as well. Zey, for example, watched as her outfit changed to an attire akin to Amazoness Fighter's. Ourany's outfit became armor resembling Unfriendly Amazon's. Then, they turned into streaks of light and shapedshifted into weapons, which Jupiter and Uranus ensnared. Much to their surprise, the Dai-Valkyrie stared over the Amazon girls, now in weapon forms. Zey became modified pair of spiked brass knuckles while Ourany was a smaller sword.

"What in the world...?" Uranus stared in befuddlement over her weapon.

Jupiter blinked thrice. "How and why did this happen? You guys turned into weapons!"

Zey the brass knuckles replied, just a clueless as the Senshi were. "_We'd like to know as well!_"

Ourany the sword deduced. "_Could be because your animal friends merged with you. We've only just begun to develop deep connections with you and your animal spirits._"

"Good and plausible theory, I guess," Jupiter smiled as she placed on Zey through her left hand. With a hand wave, she recalled Mjolnir to her possession and brandished the legendary hammer whilst glaring down Igasu. "We're back and renewed!"

Uranus added as she brandished both swords. "Let's give her hell now."

Igasu chortled as she dashed ahead to meet the empowered Senshi. "_**THIS SHOULD BE FUN! I'LL JUST CONTINUE SMASHING YOU UNTIL YOU CAN GO NO MORE!**_" As she jumped across, she brought both both fists and pulverized the ground. Much to her shock, both Jupiter and Uranus pushed their hands out to block her fists. They struggled to slightly push her back. Gritting her teeth, Igasu regained her footing and forced the Senshi back. "_**NO ONE OUT MUSCLES ME!**_"

"Well, there's a first for everything, you freak," Jupiter growled as she pressed her sandaled foot down, struggling to push Igasu's hand away.

Uranus clamped on tightly. "We've got this, Jupiter! They gave us a boost for a reason!"

"RIGHT! HERE GOES!" Jupiter roared as she and Uranus lifted Igasu off the ground.

"WHA-? NO WAY!" Igasu gasped as Jupiter and Uranus tossed her big form through the ceiling.

"After her!" Uranus commanded.

Nodding, Jupiter shoot up toward the ceiling. "She's on the move! She better not get far!" As she and Uranus passed through the hole in the ceiling, they probed Igasu's presence moving on along ahead through the vicinity. "Uranus, back me up."

"Yeah."

"Now if I were a half-Usagi, roid-raged monster, where would I go?"

Then, they finally came to a realization and thought along the same terms.

"She's going after Sailor Moon!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/First Level/6:02 PM**_

Speaking of Sailor Moon, she and the other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi lurked through the halls of the fifth floor. The further they passed along, they closer closing in on coordinates Mercury analyzed from her computer. The Amazon girls huddled together, watching their surroundings carefully. Moon and Sleipnir glanced ahead as they saw a blinding flash of light passing across the corridor.

Unable to perceive what was ahead, Sailor Moon averted her eyes from the blinding light.

"What's this light?" Venus cried out, shielding her eyes from the bright light preparing to engulf them.

Mercury shouted. "I'm picking up a high frequency from this source of light! There's a distortion in the vicinity opening over us!"

"Get together, everyone!" Moon exclaimed as she, the Senshi, the steeds, and the Amazon girls huddled together.

Saturn tried putting up her Silence Wall, but was quickly overwhelmed by the intense light and dropped to one knee.

Before any of the girls could blink, their were pulled through the distortion hanging over their heads. Once they were pulled in, the light faded away. There were no signs of the Senshi and company to be seen in the corridor.

xxxxx

Before they could react, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Sleipnir, and Sely were relocated on a different floor.

"Wh-Where is everyone?" Moon exclaimed, frantically noticing the absence of her friends. "Guys! Where are you?"

Sleipnir noted. "We've been relocated."

"But, where?" Sely wondered as she couldn't find her sisters anywhere. "This is bad!"

Moon closed her eyes and sensed her friends' locations. "I can still feel them, but they're so far."

"We need to look for them, Princess Serenity," the eight-legged stallion replied as he pushed his face into Moon's back. "We need to hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice," the Dai-Valkyrie said with determination.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Crony, and Thanatos ended up in an endless zone, which resembled outer space. The three noted the planets of the Sol System, the stars, and the Milky Way dotting the area. They scoured through their relocated surroundings.

"Are we... in... space?" Crony wondered.

Saturn replied, analyzing her surroundings. "We're in an alternate zone, but it does feel like we're in space."

"We must be careful, Mistress Saturn," Thanatos warned. "There's no telling-"

"I'm aware of the possible dangers lurking about. I know. Now, let's find an exit out of this dimension and find our friends."

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Hermy, Kairyu, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Aphy, and Cupid found themselves in a dark zone with numerous stairways to choose from.

"My gosh... where are we now?" Venus blinked, looking over at all the stairways. "Would any of these lead us back to them?"

Mercury probed each other with her computer.

Aphy groaned. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Aphy," Hermy asserted.

"There," the blue-haired Senshi pointed to the door on the far northwest end. "It takes us to a room. These others are dead-ends and doorways to dark dimensions. This one stairway I've analyzed will take us to a location back to the headquarters."

Kairyu nodded as he lifted Mercury and Hermy up for a ride. "Then, we'll choose that one. Good find, my beautiful genius."

"Way to go, Mercury! We're out of here!" Venus hollered.

Cupid chuckled. "Getting awfully excited, Minako-chan?"

"Of course she'd be, I know I am," Aphy answered for Venus. "I know I am if I want to see our friends again."

"This way, everyone!" Mercury called to the others.

"We're going!" Venus, Aphy, and Cupid shouted in unison.

xxxxx

Sailor Neptune, Poseidy, and Hippocampus were in a narrow hallway with a hundred doors to choose from.

"One of these doors has to lead us back to the others," Poseidy said.

Hippocampus turned toward his rider. "Which will you choose?"

Wearing a smile exuding confidence, Neptune summoned her Deep Aqua Mirror. "Did you even need to ask? You should know me better."

"This won't take long," Poseidy shared a smile with the Dai-Valkyrie.

xxxxx

As for Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Ary, and Garuda, they were relocated in an empty throne room. Where they were sent was not Gamera's royal chamber, but rather one Mars and Garuda were most familiar with. Mars' face blanched as her eyes and mouth gaped, recognizing the wicked atmosphere. Her whole body tensed as she remembered this being...

...Ghidorah's former royal quarters. As her mouth dried, Mars blinked and reopened her eyes.

"This... this can't be...!" The Miko exclaimed, befuddling Ary with her tense behavior.

Garuda recognized the throne and the exact spot where Ghidorah's fate was ultimately sealed. He turned toward Mars, who was still spaced out.

"Garuda... Ary... this place..."

"What's so ominous about this place?" Ary inquired, feeling the back of her spine shivering. "Sailor Mars, do you know where we are?"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars remained in her stationary position, unable to convey words to describe the familiar setting.

"This... this is the former Rajita warlord's royal quarters," Mars muttered whilst trying to absorb her surroundings, albeit not in a nostalgic manner. She sank to her knees, shivering as she placed her hands over the place where she turned into Yami Houou and destroyed Ghidorah, nearly six and a half years ago. "This is where I... no, Yami Houou _killed_ Ghidorah and laid him to eternal rest." Shaking off the painful memories, Dai-Valkyrie Mars folded her arms around herself and grimaced. "...this is the last place where I wanted to go." Shifting her view upward, she shut her eyes.

"Mars, we need to find a way out of here," Garuda muttered, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Balling up her fists, Mars grinded her teeth and blasted a fireball at the throne, setting it ablaze via pyrokinesis. Screaming with passionate fury, the Miko unleashed a flamethrower blast that burned away the remains of Ghidorah's throne and chamber.

"_**AUUUUUUUUGGGHHH!**_" Mars howled angrily, compelled with unleashing her bottled up emotions. "_**BURN AWAY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! GHIDORAH, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, FUCKING BASTARD!**_"

"MARS! STOP!" Ary pleaded to the furious woman, but stopped cold as a fiery aura ignited over Mars' armor.

Suddenly, the Houou intervened within Mars' mind and restrained her. '_**REI HINO! STOP! EASE DOWN!**_'

Dropping both arms to her sides, Mars sank to her knees, crying in her hands. As she calmed down, she put out the flames telepathically.

'_**Mars, I know this place brings terrible memories, but your friends need you. They need you more than anything to unite them against the current Rajita regime.**_" It was Houou's heartfelt and gripping words that brought Mars out of her funk. "_**Rei Hino, stay strong. What happened was Yami Houou's doing. We've successfully suppressed her completely. I can assure you...**_'

_Houou, this is the last place I wanted to go down memory lane. Don't think old wounds can be healed... because this is one wound that forever be engraved in my heart._

'_**I'm deeply sorry, Rei. I, too, am not fond of recalling those terrible circumstances. The tyrant, Ghidorah, is long gone. He can never return to bring you harm.**_'

_But, his bastard of a successor still can. We have to end this nightmare forever._

Garuda seemed to understand as he probed Mars' and Houou's thoughts.

Deeply concerned for the Miko, Ary walked up beside Mars, withdrawing her face from her hands. "Mind if I sit down?"

Mars complied without an initial response and gave Ary room to sit.

"I don't know what went down here. Whatever happened really must've changed your life... for the worse."

Mars replied. "Huge understatement. You never had to go through what I experienced... the entity in me became corrupt and nearly killed my friends. It was a life changing experience and this is the exact location where it happened."

Ary sighed and folded her arms around her legs. "Whatever happened then is the past. You're a strong and capable young woman, Rei. Whatever insecurities you had in the past, isn't it time to let it all go? You were able to conquer these demons before, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, you can do it again. I know this might sound strange, but talking to you is like talking to myself. We might share outside characteristics, but I feel our souls, too, are no different. I might not recall most of my old memories, but I can share your pain. Whatever I was before finding a place in Lady Athenamon and Swordswoman's clan doesn't matter anymore. I let that go and look on to the present. I am who I am now and accept it. I'm not one to dwell on the past."

"Ary," Mars gasped, glancing over to the Amazon girl, who placed a hand over hers. She and Ary exchanged smiles and embraces. "Thanks. I think I have an idea of who you might've been before..."

"You do...?"

"But, like you said, it doesn't matter," she said and stood up, helping Ary on her feet. "Dwelling on the past isn't going to get us anywhere. Our friends need us. We need to find a way out of here and find them."

Ary nodded. "That's right."

"Garuda, let's find a way out of here!" Mars called to her animal spirit partner.

"I'm with you, Princess Mars."

Having regained her self-esteem, Valkyrie Mars focused and surveyed the area, scanning the outer perimeters. Ary walked beside the Valkyrie and watched her closely. Then, at the exact moment, the Amazon girl captured a familiar scene and viewed an image of Sailor Mars throwing an Ofuda at a random Youma. Could this have been a suppressed memory coming to surface? Ary shook her head as the vague memory seemingly faded.

_What was that? Could that have been... a memory? No, just my mind playing tricks. I know who I am. I am Ary, priestess-in-training and a soldier of Lady Swordswoman's clan. _

Another vague vision appeared as she saw Sailor Mars and the other Senshi seemingly erased by a white blob, which erased everything. Then, she witnessed this 'Sailor Mars' changing before her eyes... from the powerful dark-haired, skirt-wearing heroine of fire into... a less powerful coffee-skinned, animal-skin garbed jungle girl with black hair.

_Is that me...? Are my former memories just suddenly coming back to me? You mean..._ Ary gaped in shock as she turned toward Mars. _I WAS Sailor Mars from another world? Then... it's... no wonder she and I share some kind of bond together! We... _

"Ary, I'm sensing dark energies from outside these quarters, but I can sense our friends are scattered through this place."

"Really?"

Nodding, Dai-Valkyrie Mars paced forward. "Yes, now let's hurry! I want us to reunite them!"

"R-Right!" Ary said as she and Garuda followed her out of the chamber doors. _I'll figure this out later, but if this is true, then my friends... we used to be the Sailor Senshi! Though, I'm skeptical. Why am I seeing those images now? Why are we here? To help the Senshi of this world? _

"Ary, c'mon!"

"I'm coming!"

The trio bolted out through the doors and headed through an empty hallway, initiating their search for the other Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/6:05 PM**_

Though failing to escape the last time, Helena took another gamble and slowly approached the door.

"I can't stay in here. I need to get myself familiar with this place if I want to escape," Helena mumbled as she put her hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob, only to have it slightly pushed forward. The door pushed Helena back, sending her falling on her bum. She gazed up, eyes gaped with fright as Kitoss and Wolk poked their little heads.

Casting an unhinged and psychotically happy glare, Kitoss giggled devilishly. "Hello, I do believe your name is..."

"Helena."

"Oh, yessss, hello Heeeeeeelena, Lord Melancholia sent us to be your new roommates. Mind if we barge in? We have a few toys we'd like to share with yooooou."

The Brazilian backed off, already sensing tension between her and the twin Rajita sisters.

Kicking open the door, Kitoss walked in carrying a box as Wolk followed her sister inside. Dropping the box in front of Helena, Kitoss threw herself atop the box and giggled evilly, glaring deeply into Helena's frightened eyes.

"Tiiiime for us to plaaaaay," evilly giggled Kitoss.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 1/6:08 PM**_

Finally, after a long trek, the leaders reached the outer perimeters of the Neo-Rajita headquarters where the second main entrance was situated.

Standing together in an amassed group shot, Sedna, Neo Moon, Raizen Jr, Dimitri, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei faced down the enemy quarters where their friends waited them. After a long walk, they were ready to save their friends and destroy the Rajita-Paradais union from within.

Jaden pointed forward. "That's their entrance, I think."

"I believe we made it, you guys," Yusei affirmed.

Raizen Jr. added, punching his a fist into his palm. "Let's tear through those damn doors."

Neo Moon nodded. "Sedna, ready to go?"

Sedna replied, firming her resolve to rescue Pluto and Helena. "We didn't come all the way here for nothing. Time to let them know we mean business!"

With that, the leaders headed off toward the entrance and initiate their infiltration plan.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 3/6:10 PM**_

"_**Golden Fang Twister!**_" Goldenfang shouted as he swept Valkyrie Eris, Summoner Venus, and a transformed Adam aside, sending them hitting the wall.

As Adam's head snapped back, Deedee watched in horror as her beloved half-demon was seemingly incapacitated. The Duelists were all laying on the ground, having been dealt with severe beating from Goldenfang's attacks. Joey and Mai tried pulling themselves up to save the Senshi and Adam. Goldenfang's speed blitzes practically guaranteed his victory as he gloated whilst hovering in the air, laughing at his defeated adversaries.

"Did you think you even had a sliver of hope facing me? You're nothing, but fools!" Goldenfang cackled at their expense.

"Eris... Ai... Adam..." Joey mumbled as he struggled to sit up, but sank to both knees out of excruciating pain.

Yasmin put herself up in front of Atticus, having taken the brunt of the punishment. "Stay behind me, Atticus..."

Crow groaned, raising his head. "You guys... damn, that bastard... was too quick!"

"Guys, hang on, we're coming!" Mai exclaimed.

"You all stay put. After I'm done with these three, you're next!" The golden-armored Rajita cackled as he spun around and closed in toward Eris, Summoner Venus, and Adam. "Time to eat it, you weaklings! _**Golden Fang Twister!**_"

Summer Venus closed her eyes and grabbed Adam's hand. Eris tried pulling herself out and save the others.

However, Deedee could no longer contain herself and flew off Adam's shoulder, screaming. "_**NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM MY ADAM-SAMA!**_"

_**POOF!**_

An explosive smoke expelled out of Deedee and engulfed her. All eyes fell on the billowing smoke building around the tiny bat. Goldenfang abruptly stopped, curiously observing the spontaneous event. As the smoke dissipated, a vague female figure assumed the place of the tiny bat, maintaining the bat's main features: larger glider-like wings.

Summoner Venus' mouth gaped, almost dropping all the way as she witnessed the most mind-boggling event she's ever seen.

Adam wore an evil smirk, resisting any urge to laugh. "Deedee, how opportune of you to reveal the _real_ you."

"Ga-Ga-Gah? Huh?" Summoner Venus turned toward Adam. "What do you mean _real_ _you_?"

Eris and the Duelists, too, were stunned as the smoke cleared, revealing the _real_ Deedee.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! How long has it been since I got the chance to reveal _me_?" A deep and seductive voice emanated from behind the smoke screen.

Goldenfang blinked thrice at the winged female figure. "Who are you?"

Poking her head out, a woman with long, spiky white hair, a fair skin complexion, and wearing luscious red lipstick emerged and giggled with excited glee. "Just your usual Makai demoness out for a good time, but since you hurt my Adam-sama... I'm not out to play. Stand back, everyone, this one's on the house."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Summoner Venus: Whoa, whoa, whoa, HOLD ON! YOU'RE DEEDEE?

'Deedee': Call me Demona the Seductress, the most famed succubus of the Makai. Once I was a prime candidate to become one of the three Makai lords, but had that honor snuffed from me by a hunter, who saw fit to turn me into a bat and seal my power. My position was lost to Mukuro. My chance to reclaim my fame was hopeless, until... I met Adam-sama.

Goldenfang: H-How are you able to perceive my movements? This is a fluke!

Adam: Show him what you've got, Demona.

Demona: As you wish, Adam-sama.

Blue Mars: Sam, let's beat these two quickly!

Akiza and Luna: Go, Signer Dragons! Finish them off!

Cyber Mercury: This is the end for you, Mistress Butterfly.

Max: Wow... you're really amazing, Amaya.

Helena: No, what are you doing? Let me go!

Kitoss: Bitch, you're gonna regret scratching my perfectly beautiful face! For that, I'll take away something precious from you!

Blitzkrieg: That's enough you two. Huh, so you're one of those Kuiper Senshi?

Varuna: Blitzkrieg, you again! Where's Helena?

Parasimon X: Heh, let's take a probe into your subconsciousness, my precious prisoners.

Toad: Greetings, Sailors Mercury and Venus. I hope I can accommodate you with some gruesome entertainment.

Kyo: Greetings, Kohana!

Yui: How the hell are you here?

Aoshi: Guys, I'm ba-What's going on?

Vipris: So, this is human world? How quaint. Yes, I'm getting a beacon lock on Lien's position. All right you brat, here I come!

Lien: No, he's coming. TobuCatmon, Nagah-sensei was supposed to find me, not Vipris-jerkface!

Yusuke: Yasha, what are you doing here?

Selipa: Let's take this to the Catacombs.

Moon: Where is everyone? This place... there's doors everywhere!

Mars: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Unmitigated Chaos at Every Corner! When Will It Stop?**_

Yugi: Look ahead of us!

Jaden: Who's that?

Neo Moon: It's him!

Dimitri: Sedna, who is it?

Melancholia: Greetings. Welcome to the Neo-Rajita Paradais realm.

Sedna: We came to take back Helena and Pluto.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Indeed, it's nothing but chaos at every corner our heroes go. When will the ensuing storm cease?

Heh, that's for me to decide. This season's theme is SUPPOSED to be chaos, and that's what you're mostly gonna get. ;)

But, don't worry, there'll be some reprieve. For us and the heroes.

Lots of things are gonna happen next time. Demona/Deedee sees action, Parasimon X's four prisoners will be unveiled, Helena receives more torment, Varuna confronts Blitzkrieg, a few battles, Kyo finding Kohana, Vipris locating Lien, and a confrontation with Melancholia. All that and more in the next two chapters! Yep, you're getting two action-packed chapters before we shift the story back over to the Digiteam in the Underworld.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more where that came from!

One more thing, I bet none of you saw Mars showing up in Ghidorah's former chamber, did you? ;)

Send a review and stay gold, my YYGDM-faithful.


	34. Unmitigated Chaos at Every Corner!

**A/N: **Yeah, I know I haven't updated this lately. _Redux_ and _Kai_ have been keeping me relatively busy.

Quick plug: In case you missed out, the latest _Summer Diaries Special Edition_ update was an ALL-NEW chapter! Please, do view (and review) it, as it will add an important element to the future of this story and series!

Anyway, updates for this story will come less frequently, but hopefully there won't come the price of overextended hiatuses. I'll ensure there's at least an update or two every month (or two).

So, without further delay, let's get straight into some multi-battle fun!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 3/6:12 PM**_

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! How long has it been since I got the chance to reveal _me_?" A deep and seductive voice emanated from behind the smoke screen.

Goldenfang blinked thrice at the winged female figure. "Who are you?"

Poking her head out, a woman with long, spiky white hair, a fair skin complexion, and wearing luscious red lipstick emerged and giggled with excited glee. "Just your usual Makai demoness out for a good time, but since you hurt my Adam-sama... I'm not out to play. Stand back, everyone, this one's on the house." Sticking one leg out through the smoke, a woman with ample-sized breasts and a glamorizing model figure stepped out. She was garbed in long purple overstretched panty-hosed stockings. Other accessories she wore were purple leather high-heeled boots, a pink leather PVC top, and long purple fingerless arm-lengthed gloves. Behind her spiky white hair was long black hair hanging down her back. Her two boobs seemingly 'bounced' behind her top as she spun around and assumed a sexy pose, winking and blowing a kiss. A long purple hair curved out behind her back as two large wings unfolded and stretched out across her back.

Making her grand entrance, Deedee unveiled her true form to all, including (much to her chagrin) Ai.

Needless to say, the natural reaction from the others, minus Adam, was speechless. Some looked awestruck and entranced by the 'real' Deedee as others, like Summoner Venus, gaped in aghast. Goldenfang merely flew back and forged a distance from Deedee's current position.

Joey (Gearfried the Iron Knight), Crow, Hassleberry, and Atticus' faces flushed at the sight of Deedee's revealing figure. This prompted Mai (Cyber Harpie) to knock some sense into Joey. Adam, on the other hand, readily stood up and addressed to Deedee.

"Guess you couldn't resist, could you, _Demona_?" The male halfbreed smirked toward Deedee.

Demona brushed her hair back and popped her neck. "Ow, it's been a long time since I was compacted in that small body! It feels so good to be back in my real body!" She turned and saw Summoner Venus, who resisted the urge to blow up at any given minute. "Oh, hello, dear. Surprised to see the _real_ me?" She teased Venus and groped her large breasts, further provoking Venus. "I told you I've got a sexier body than your underdeveloped teenage figure, child!"

Summoner Venus quickly shouted in an outburst. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... HOLD ON! YOU'RE DEEDEE? YOU'RE THAT LITTLE ANNOYING FLYING RAT?

"Oh, hush, I can hear you. You take me for being deaf or something," Demona rolled her eyes as she shifted her view over to Adam. "How do you deal with her, Adam-_sama_?"

"Adam-_sama_?" The brunette Senshi scowled as she interceded Demona from Adam's direction. "Now you're addressing to him like he's some sort of lord to you?"

"You don't understand the relationship he and I have."

"Actually, Ai-chan, she's right," Adam confessed as he readily spoke up.

Valkyrie Sailor Eris flew over behind Demona. "Dee... I mean, Demona, correct?"

"Correct, that's who I truly am," Demona properly introduced to herself to everyone other. "Call me Demona the Seductress, the most famed succubus of the Makai. Once I was a prime candidate to become one of the three Makai lords, but had that honor snuffed from me by a hunter, who saw fit to turn me into a bat and seal my power. My position was lost to Mukuro. My chance to reclaim my fame was hopeless, until... I met Adam-sama."

"Wait, she knows Adam?" Joey wondered.

Mai scoffed. "Duh, she just said so, Joseph. Weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, something got caught in my ear."

"Man, I can't believe a tiny bat turned into a HOT CHICK!" Crow said with hearts forming in his eyes.

Hassleberry chuckled. "If you're into girls cosplaying like Morrigan Aensland."

Yasmin watched Goldenfang, who was beginning to stir about. "Everyone, we still have an enemy to deal with!"

"Humph, everyone stand back," Demona insisted whilst pivoting around and facing Goldenfang's direction. "This one's on me. I'll take this jerk out in one blow."

"Eh? You take him out in ONE blow?" Summoner Venus gave a haughty laugh. "I'd like to see you try, oh mighty succubus of boob jobs."

"Just shut up and watch, you snot-nosed brat," Demona said as she took a stance and winked to Adam at the expense of Summoner Venus. "This one's for you, Adam-_sama_." She readily assumed a battle stance and giggled evilly. "Shall we dance?" Balling up her fists, she watched as Goldenfang cautiously advanced to her.

Valkyrie Eris observed Demona and Goldenfang assuming battle postures. Sensing Demona's Youki, the Texan assessed the succubus' power.

"What do you think, Eris?" Adam asked the Kuiper Senshi. "Her Youki is pretty strong. I'd venture to guess she's barely accumulating the strength level of a High-S class."

"Y-Yeah," Eris barely managed to mutter. _Boy, is he right! Her power is crazy high! She's probably as strong as myself, Adam, and Ai put together... maybe stronger! _

Goldenfang's face hardened as he encircled Demona, who didn't budge from her spot. "I don't know who you are, but I'll dispatch of you first, milady."

"Oh, then give me a good time, crocodile boy."

xxxxx

Chapter 34

_**Unmitigated Chaos at Every Corner! When Will It Stop?**_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 3/6:14 PM**_

Hastily gliding at each other, Demona and Goldenfang clashed and came into direct contact. As Goldenfang tried catching her with a slash, the succubus demon flickered out of his reach and seemingly vanished. Then, he looked up and caught Demona sitting with one leg crossed over the other. She floated in a stationary position and have a haughty giggle, antagonizing the Neo-Rajita colonel.

"Come on now," Demona devilishly giggled. "I wasn't even breaking a sweat, big boy."

"Oh, ho, you're fast! But..." He boasted and flickered out of view. He reappeared behind Demona and spun around. "_**Golden Fang Twister!**_" He closed in to hit her with repeated strikes, but winded up cutting through an afterimage. He whirled around...

_**Bam!**_

...and was decked with a swift boot to his face. He quickly caught Demona hanging over him with her right leg stretched out. She whirled around over Goldenfang's head and landed a crushing heel kick to the top of his skull, sending him plunging down to the ground. Everyone, except Adam, watched in astonished shock over Demona's quick beatdown of a seemingly difficult opponent. Demon descended to where Goldenfang struggled to sit up and shook his head.

"Whoa, did you guys see that?" Crow exclaimed.

Joey nodded feverishly. 'Y-Yeah... and I couldn't even see her move!"

"And she's making it seem so easy," Mai added.

Yasmin blinked thrice. "Yes, and I couldn't even follow."

Even Summoner Venus couldn't resist being mesmerized by her 'rival' for Adam's affection. She kept to herself, switching back and forth between Demona and Adam. Her jealously level was at an all-time high as Demona was demonstrating a greater degree of power than the others have shown. Summoner Venus ran right up to Adam, jerking his arm back.

"Ai-chan, are you impressed with Demona?"

"Have you known this whole time she..."

"Yeah, but we promised each other to keep this a secret. If I had told you guys Deedee was truly an S-Class level entity, you'd laugh at me."

"Somehow I doubt Koori and Ryuuhi would laugh. They're demons like her and you."

"Except Demona, we're _half_-breeds, but yeah we're still demons by nature," Adam corrected his friend. "Everything she said about who she truly is, it's true."

"Unbelievable," Summoner Venus sighed.

"After this is over, we can tell you guys about how we met."

"Wait, after this is over? You mean, she's going to finish this fight quickly?"

Adam's smile broadened as he turned and faced Summoner Venus. "Oh yeah. Just watch..."

Valkyrie Eris interjected as she watched Goldenfang getting to his feet. "Watch yourself, Demona."

As Goldenfang steadied himself, Demona flexed her right hand out and forged a black ball of Youki in her palm. She cupped her hand over the orb and tossed it towards Goldenfang's direction. The Neo-Rajita colonel flew right out of the Youki ball's range and let it explode after impacting a wall. The force of the explosion shuddered the entire dimension as everyone tried holding on to something to hold themselves steady. Eris, Adam, and Summoner Venus created barriers to protect themselves and their Duelist colleagues from the explosion's aftermath.

Goldenfang bellowed as he tried stabbing and punching Demona. But, the succubus timed and read every one of Goldenfang's attacks. Demona somersaulted over Goldenfang and made him crash through another wall section. As Goldenfang recovered, he turned and phased out. Demona stood her ground and sensed the hybrid alien's rapid movements around her. Even without seeing him, she could read him like an open book. Without turning her head, she drove her left elbow...

_**Bam!**_

...and caught Goldenfang doubling over behind her. Whirling around gracefully, Demon landed a spinning kick and sent him sailing across the spacious zone. Goldenfang landed on all fours and coughed in excruciating pain. He fell on his back and wheezed out of pain.

"Oh, how disappointing," Demona sighed as she flicked her hair back. "The first real fight I've had in a long time, and I'm bored."

Goldenfang coughed and spat blood from his mouth. "H-How are you able to perceive my movements?"

"How? You're slow, like so slow that I haven't gotten used to using my old body in over 2,500 years. Yeah, my being fast is not even me at my fastest. Get the picture, slowpoke?"

The golden Neo-Rajita growled angrily, conveying frustration. "I take great pride in my speed, woman! This is a fluke! You should-!"

The moment he blinked, Demona was right in front of him with one hand extended in his face. One flash of light forged in his face and blasted him head-on.

"_**Lust of the Succubus!**_"

Taking the blast head-on, Goldenfang was caught and sent sailing into the ceiling. Another massive explosion followed after Goldenfang hit the ceiling and fell to the ground. Demona rocketed forward through the smoke cloud and saw Goldenfang slowly stirring up to his feet. She dove in and caught him with a successive barrage of speedblitz maneuvers, striking him from all directions. Then, she reappeared and caught up with a kick, hitting him at blinding speed. Goldenfang's head was smashed into the ground as Demona polished him off with a heel kick to his head. Demona hovered near his fallen side and watched as he grabbed her ankle.

"...think you can humiliate me... Colonel Goldenfang? I'm not done yet..." With that, he shouted as golden rings of energy whirled around his body and he shot up spinning like a tornado whilst taking Demona along with him. "Die within my _**Golden Fang Twister!**_" He swerved around at a high accelerated speed as he and Demona were spinning along together.

"Hey! She needs our help!" Valkyrie Eris cried out as she stepped in until Adam called her off.

"No, wait!"

Summoner Venus frowned. "Adam, she's going to get skewered! You can't possibly think she'll survive!"

"Yes, she can."

Joey, Crow, Mai, Hassleberry, Yasmin, and Atticus walked right up Eris, Adam, and Summoner Venus.

"What makes you think she'll escape this?" Crow asked.

Hassleberry asserted. "How in Sam Hill do you think that's possible, Adam?"

Joey nodded. "I'd like to know, too!"

Mai and Yasmin were left with nothing to add as the boys said it all regarding Demona's situation.

Adam's face lit up with confidence. "Just watch. Demona, prove them wrong."

As Goldenfang finished spinning, his face contorted with bedazzlement as Demona hung in right of him unscathed. The succubus got in his face and planted a kiss on his lips, siphoning out the hybrid alien's soul. Goldenfang pushed her off and landed a punch to her face, causing her head to snap back. As Goldenfang drew out an energy blade, he lunged forward, only to get two blades jutting through his chest. He lowered his eyes and saw that Demona's wings transformed into long sharp blades, easily breaking through his armor. Then, she horizontally pulled her wings out and neutralized the alien momentarily before striking him with a heel kick to his chin.

"_**Lust Kick!**_" She cried out as she glided up and over the sailing hybrid alien. She wrapped her wings around her enemy, throwing her arms around him and plunged downward at blinding speed! "_**Impact Drive!**_" She impacted the ground and created a large crater through the ground.

With Demona's finishing attack leaving a lasting impression, the group were still caught in the moment. Adam turned as he saw Summoner Venus finally coming to her senses. Everyone else watched as Demona stepped out of the crater with a bored look on her face.

"That was too disappointing," Demona sighed with bored exasperation. "Not even worth my time." Leaving the crater, she left a dead Goldenfang lying in the center. His whole body was crushed under the weight of Demona's earth-crushing impact attack. The color in his eyes faded, confirming his timely death. "I only managed to get a little snack out of his soul though. I'm not pleased with fighting such a weak opponent."

Suddenly, like he had just sprung back to life, Goldenfang charged forward and attempted to attack Demona with her back turned.

"Look out behind you!" Atticus warned the succubus.

Before Demona could respond to Goldenfang's sneak attack, Valkyrie Eris flew across faster than the eye could follow.

"_**Eris Aero Blast!**_"

Hitting him at supersonic speed, Eris blasted Goldenfang multiple times and dropped the defeated alien hybrid like nothing.

Eris hovered over Goldenfang and placed two fingers against his neck. She quickly confirmed the alien's status. "He's done for good."

Hassleberry shook his head as his mind boggled. "I couldn't even see what in heck just happened!"

"I barely just saw flashes," Yasmin affirmed.

Crow snorted. "I couldn't even see any flashes!"

Valkyrie Eris landed back where here friends were. "Super speed is my specialty next to wind. Most of us Senshi clock past supersonic speed, but my speed happens to be a specialty next to Jupiter's. We can exceed that much. Got it?"

Crow, Hassleberry, and Atticus nodded with dumbfounded looks.

Crow grinned with sheer confidence. "If I had my Duel Runner, I'd be up to racing you."

"Anytime, Signer," the Texan added as she turned toward Demona. "How about a thanks?"

"Sure, thanks a lot, Eris," Demona stopped and saw Adam smiling in approval. "How did you like my show, Adam-sama? Did I please you?"

"You were spectacular," Adam said.

"...ugh, you... I could've done better!" Summoner Venus snapped.

Eris added. "Give it up, Ai. Demona just saved our asses."

"I don't quite understand why you're still being hostile toward me, child. You should be thanking me. You're lucky I am Adam-sama's mistress..."

"That's where lies the problem," the Neo Senshi abruptly cut off the succubus. She rambled on and got too personal with Demona. "I mean, look at you! You refer yourself as his mistress. Listen, I don't know what y'alls story is, but..."

"Give it a rest, Ai-chan," Adam chuckled as he stepped in between them. "You two are my friends. That's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, but... I..." Summoner Venus sighed and willingly conceded. "Fine. You win."

"No, I don't. I just want you and Demona to cooperate. We have a serious mission and we need to work together."

Valkyrie Eris flew over and examined Goldenfang. "Damn, ya really left quite an impression."

"I'm just getting started," Demona said, chortling an arrogant laugh.

"Well, that was an awesome demonstration!" Crow exclaimed as he ran up to Demona. "You like totally made short work of that freak!"

"I'll say, madame!" Hassleberry said. "He ain't getting up anytime."

Yasmin smiled and sheathed her sword. "We're all gracious you helped us when we needed it."

Mai walked up and feverishly scanned the succubus' wardrobe. "Please me where you got your get-up from. I'm really begging to know."

Demona tried openly communicating with the group members as Mai, Crow, and Hassleberry flocked around her.

"So, this place's been cleared out pretty much," Joey said.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering what's next?" wondered Atticus.

Right on cue, and with great timing, a large tunnel materialized at the right end of the vicinity. Everyone shifted their direction to the tunnel and focused their intention of crossing the only exit to infiltrate.

"Guess that's our way out," Summoner Venus said.

"Obviously, c'mon, guys! " Valkyrie Eris beckoned over to her group as she, Summoner Venus, and Demona flew across with the others following by foot. "I don't know where this might lead us, but hopefully back in their headquarters!"

"Guess we'll find out," Demona said as she pivoted towards Summoner Venus, who turned away and made no direct contact with her. "Look, honey, just because I perhaps 'stole' your thunder as you might claim, Adam-sama's right. Get your head out of your ass. We need to find their friend and the Time Guardian. We need to work together, but you need to accept me as a partner."

Summoner Venus sighed, shaking her head in submission. "Fine, but let me make myself perfectly clear. Adam has been and will always be my boyfriend. You and him are just friends."

"Got it."

"Hey, Demona! How long you think you can hold that form?" Adam called to the succubus.

"I can probably maintain it at least for half a day, give or take."

Adam nodded. "Good to hear. You'll be a great asset for us."

"Of course, Adam-sama."

"Guys, we're heading through!" Joey said as he and Mai grabbed a hold of each other.

Yasmin pulled Atticus to her and dashed ahead through the tunnel. As for Hassleberry and Crow, they hurried close behind Yasmin and Atticus. Adam was already ahead of them by foot as the only three fliers glided overhead through the tunnel pass. They passed through a second gate, forged from white light, and passed through as they stumbled back into the a another section of the main Neo-Rajita headquarters. They noticed they were inside a narrow and empty hallway.

"Nobody here?" Adam wondered as he surveyed both sides of the overstretched corridor.

Valkyrie Eris kicked down a door and saw a room filled with water. The water didn't seem to pour out, which befuddled her.

"Sheesh, this is a whacked out place," Mai remarked as she opened another door, which revealed a completely blank room. She closed the door and was left bedazzled.

Opening another door, Joey freaked out the moment he saw fish floating through subspace. "Eh?"

Hassleberry blinked in befuddlement as he opened another door, which revealed frilled lizards sitting on an polar ice cap.

Crow gawked the minute he opened another door. "What the hell?" He saw a walrus and polar bears hanging out on a beach. "None of this is making any licking sense!"

Yasmin pointed across the hall. "I guess we can take the hall and try to find the others here?"

"Good idea," Eris said as she took the lead and raced ahead. "Follow me, guys!"

With that, the group bolted across the hall and passed the overstretched hall of many doors. Valkyrie Eris, Adam, Summoner Venus, and Adam were running at the forefront with the Duelists behind them. The first United Front, led by Valkyrie Sailor Eris, Summoner Venus, and Adam, scored their first victory over the Neo-Rajita/Paradais Alliance, defeating Colonel Goldenfang and his front after a quick and shocking rebound. But, this was just the beginning of many impending clashes to come.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 5/6:20 PM**_

Blue Mars and Uriel continued clashing blades as the girls didn't falter and lose fatigue after a long fought battle. However, Blue Mars was finally gaining the upper hand over the Neo-Rajita general. She landed a stiff kick into Uriel's abdomen and sent her flying into mid-air. She glided up and thrust her blade forward, knocking the sword out of Uriel's hand. The female alien expelled a mouth beam, retaliating against Blue Mars' frontal assault. Blue Mars utilized an evasive counter and let beam freely fly pass her. Blue Mars flickered right out of Uriel's vantage point and reappeared in front of Uriel, piercing her blade through Uriel's left side.

As her face twitched with pain, Uriel jerked the blade out of her side and descended to the ground. She covered the wound where neon green blood leaked out. Blue Mars quickly descended where Uriel was sitting and twirled her ice blade.

"Give up. That wound I gave you will handicap you," Blue Mars coldly stated. "Don't try to resist and run. I'll just follow the scent of your blood."

"Ugh, look what you've done..." Uriel scowled as her frown seemingly faded and was replaced with a calm smile. "Ah, but you think I'm done? Don't push your luck, kid!" She quickly stood up and kept a hand pressed against her stab wound. "Since you've already encountered my fellow Rajita colleagues, you'd already know some of them can evolve... and I'm no exception to that rule!" With that, the female Rajita lifted her blade into the air with one hand and invoked the hybrid powers of her Rajita-Digimon hybrid nature. "You're good as dead, dear!"

Blue Mars quickly charged right in to intercept Uriel's transformation. "No, you don't!"

Meanwhile, Sam (Dark Magician of Chaos) managed to knock Navi back into a tree. He whirled around and saw Uriel covered by a thick green aura.

"Ah, crap! That doesn't look good!" Sam exclaimed.

"Heh, about time, you lazy bum," Navi gave a low chortle whilst invoking a green aura, which repelled Sam. "Now, feel the power of our Rajita Hybrid evolution, boy!"

"KOORI!" Sam cried out as he readily stood firm against transforming Navi.

Blue Mars was knocked back as Uriel's aura expanded and covered her, granting her time to invoke her Hybrid transformation.

"I'm about to end our fun, girlie!" Uriel openly declared as a green pillar of light materialized and enveloped itself around her. "_**Crush! Uriel Shinka!**_"

"_**Finishing Strike! Navi Shinka!**_"

As the two aliens evolved inside their green barriers, Blue Mars and Sam regrouped side by side.

"Sam, we can beat these two! Don't let whatever they turn into deter you!"

Sam nodded. "Hey, as long as I'm with you, I feel fine."

Blue Mars nodded sagely. "That's reassuring, Sam." She nearly resisted the urge to blush, but kept her hardened battle gaze at the aliens. "Get ready. Here they come!"

"Yeah, ready whenever you are, Koori!" Sam said as he watched the two aliens unveil their evolved forms. _Ugh, I wonder what they're gonna look like? _

The evolved Uriel and Navi unveiled their transformed states as the barriers encasing them powered down. The newly evolved duo struck a pose together, feeling full of themselves. Uriel was twice her normal size: much taller and with her body covered with green fur. On right hand, a triple barrel machine gun. Her claws and feet were trimmed with large claws, resembling a bear's. She dropped her long arms by her side and dropped into a battle stance.

"Behold, the Digimon data incorporated into my being is based on Callismon!"

Navi now resembled a humanoid Gururumon, a subspecies of Garurumon, but with a differing stripe pattern and black claws. His body was seemingly covered with layers of periwinkle fur, dark blue stripes, and a long curly tail. Navi sheathed a blade that protruded from one of his claws and grabbed a hold of it. He stood by Uriel's side and set his sights on Sam.

"And mine is that of Gururumon!"

Blue Mars pierced a cold glare and closely analyzed Uriel's body structure. "Sam, can you handle her partner?"

"Since he's transformed, I'm not sure."

"Ok then, follow my lead."

Uriel slowly paced forward and bolted forward to attack the duo head-on. Meanwhile, Navi followed behind his general to provide as her back-up. As Uriel came within range of Blue Mars and Sam, she brought down her hand and pulverized the snow-covered ground. However, she couldn't catch her adversaries as she turned and caught Uriel 30 feet behind her. Blue Mars placed Sam down and dashed ahead to clash with the transformed Uriel. Uriel lunged forward and threw a left claw to hit Blue Mars. Blue Mars evaded Uriel's claw strike and reappeared behind her, driving her blade through the general's back. Using quick reaction, the Neo-Rajita general whirled around and thrust her claws down, which Blue Mars stopped with her blade. Firmly maintaining her stance, the Neo Senshi pushed her ice blade up and held Uriel at bay. Uriel sunk her claws further and used her physical strength to force Blue Mars down to one knee.

"Augh!" Blue Mars cried out defiantly as she jumped up, kicking Uriel's claw away. She slashed her sword forward, cutting through Uriel's chest.

As Uriel rebounded and backhanded the Senshi back, Blue Mars somersaulted backward and flickered out of the general's view. Blue Mars reappeared over Uriel's head and shot a freezing fire blast into her face. Blindsided by Blue Mars' attack, Uriel collapsed whilst rubbing her face in the snow. Blue Mars blitzed forward, catching a blinded Uriel with a cutting edge blade swipe against her hide. Uriel roared out in pain as Blue Mars' powerful sword swipe sent her sailing into the air. Blue Mars picked herself off the ground and held her blade firmly whilst Uriel fell behind her.

Blue Mars pivoted her view and saw Sam having trouble with Navi.

"Sam! You can do it!" Blue Mars encouraged the teen.

Hearing Blue Mars' voice of encouragement, Sam rebounded and brought down his staff, knocking the sword out of Navi's hand. However, Navi fired a beam, which repelled Sam away. Navi bolted ahead and landed a barrage of punches across the teen. Unable to put up his guard, Sam couldn't react to any of Navi's blows. One punch from Navi sent Sam hitting a large snow mound. Navi forged a ball of green light in one hand and threw it at the snow mound, which ignited and exploded where the teen lied.

"SAM!" Blue Mars screamed as she tried to intercept Navi, but then a barrage of bullet-shaped blasts bombarded her path. She flickered out of range and reappeared 15 feet from Uriel, who steadily stood up in recovery.

Uriel charged forward and attempted to catch her with a punch. Blue Mars flickered out of the way again and jumped into the air, bringing one hand into the air whilst collecting the winter air currents into her palm. "Come to me winter elements and grant me power...!"

"You left yourself wide open, brat!" Uriel bellowed as she fired another barrage of machine gun fire blasts, which blasted through Blue Mars and knocked her through a snow-covered hill. "I've got ya! How do you like that?"

Sam steadily picked himself up and glared down Navi, who decked him with a punch. Falling facefirst to the ground, Sam tried sitting up, but Navi put his foot down on him. Navi pressed Sam's face through the snow and mocked the Spirit Fused teen.

"Not so hot stuff now, huh, kid?" Navi laughed as he stomped over Sam's head. "Now kiss the feet of your superior!"

"...nah, I don't know where they've been," Sam managed to let a joke slip out, which agitated Navi.

"Quit playing around, Navi! Just finish that little girl's boyfriend!" Uriel called out as she advanced towards the snow hill where Blue Mars was last seen.

After picking up his sword, Navi stood over the beaten Sam and lifted his blade. Sam didn't budge nor did he shun his eyes from Navi's close-up strike.

_Koori... I know you're still there...!_

"Heh, I'm not letting you get one up on me, brat!" laughed Uriel as she opened fire and let loose a bombardment of machine gun fire blasts at the snow hill. "Hahahaha! Perish and meet your end! I'll leave nothing left of you!"

Sam gaped in petrification whilst witnessing Uriel's violent barrage. _KOORI! NO!_

Suddenly, an orange aura of light flashed out from Sam. Navi turned around and was knocked aside by the orange beam, exuding from Sam's own aura. Provoked and renewed after witnessing Blue Mars' apparent demise, Sam stood up with a orange aura flaring around him. Uriel and Navi watched in astonishment over the teen's quick recovery.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Uriel exclaimed as she ceased her barrage fire.

Navi rebuked to Sam. "Don't toy with me!" He charged forward and attempted to hit him with a claw strike.

However, Sam caught Navi's hand and twisted his arm around. He flipped Navi right over and pinned him down.

"GAH!" Navi howled as Sam firmly planted his foot against the alien's head.

While twisting Navi's arm, Sam pierced an fierce glare. "You're not going to get away with what you two did to my friend!" He turned and twisted Navi's arm back, causing him to scream in blood-curdling pain. With new strength and a reestablished battle spirit, Sam turned the tide completely against Navi. "I'm through playing around here!"

"AUGH!" Navi screamed in pain as he felt his arm being twisted behind him.

"NAVI!" Uriel cried out as she hurried to him, but abruptly stopped and watched a beam of cyan light shoot out through the snow. "What...? No, it can't be!"

Sam turned and smiled. "About time, Koori. Don't scare me like that."

While Uriel stood her ground, Blue Mars floated out of the snow with her blade raised overhead and her eyes gleaming with cyan light. Astounded by the half-Koorime's recovery, Uriel prepared to open fire again, but stopped Blue Mars brought her sword down and launched a Youki-powered projectile, forged from a single blade slash. The projectile seemingly cut through Uriel's triple barreled machine gun and froze it. Uriel removed the weapon off her arm and watched as Blue Mars pierced a cold gaze at her direction.

"You're finished, alien. Prepare to endure my frozen flames!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, everyone else from Blue Mars and Sam's group witnessed the Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon destroying the blimp with mouth blasts. Akiza and Luna stood at the forefront of the group with their Dragon Marks still glowing. Tea (Dark Magician Girl), Leo, Syrus, Mokuba (Paladin of White Dragon), Serenity (Goddess of the Third-Eye), and Morpheous observed with astonishment at the rare sight of the Signer Dragons.

"All right! Nice shot!" Leo cheered on the Signer Dragons. "Now, go for the White Night Dragon!"

Tea was still caught in the moment. "Incredible!"

Syrus exclaimed. "Now those are dragons!"

Mokuba added. "I didn't think there would be dragons superior to the Blue-Eyes. Heh, wait until Seto gets a load of this."

Morpheous chortled. "Careful. Your brother might go crazy if you tell him there's other dragons possibly superior to his own."

Serenity barely poked her head out behind Morpheous. "These dragons are incredible."

"Ready to end this, Luna?" Akiza addressed to the child.

Luna replied. "Yes, let's finish this!"

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!"

"ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!"

"TAKE OUT THE WHITE NIGHT DRAGON!"

Upon listening to their Signers' commands, the Signer Dragons gaped their mouths and expelled simultaneous blasts. White Night Dragon retaliated and launched a mouth beam to cut off the Signer Dragons. As Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon's beams converged, the combined blast collided with White Night Dragon's and pushed it back. White Night Dragon roared out as the Signer Dragons overwhelmed it greatly and wiped it out completely.

"We did it!" Luna said.

Akiza nodded. "We did and this clears the area."

"Now that was awesome!" Syrus exclaimed.

Leo boasted. "What did I tell ya? Our dragons from the future can't be beat!"

Mokuba folded his arms, observing with an analytic point of view. _Gotta hand it to these Signers. Their dragons are something my brother would want in his deck. Thankfully, for his sake, he's not here flipping out. _

"Guys, we still need to see if Koori and Sam are still with us!" Serenity reminded the group.

"She's right, guys!" Tea said. "They relocated somewhere fighting those two Rajita warriors!"

"I know exactly where they are," Morpheous proclaimed as his senses probed Blue Mars and Sam's exact location. "Follow me!"

"Right!" The group roared in unison.

As Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black Rose Dragon descended, Akiza and Luna hopped on their dragons. Tea, Leo, and Syrus boarded with Luna while Mokuba, Morpheous, and Serenity went with Akiza. The dragons roared triumphantly as they propelled through the skies. Morpheous provided as a guide to the battle site where Blue Mars and Sam engaged Uriel and Navi.

Across the distance, the group saw a pillar of cyan light shooting through the skies.

"Um, yeah, I think we know where to find them!" Mokuba said.

"That way then!" Morpheous called out.

Akiza and Luna's Dragon Marks glowed repeatedly as they felt a degree of power exuding from two direct sources.

"I'm sensing Koori," Luna stated.

Akiza replied. "Yes, and my mark is reacting to Sam's power. They're invoking some intense energy!"

"Sam! Koori! We're on our way!" Tea exclaimed.

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Black Rose Dragon sallied forward to the group's next destination.

xxxxx

Manipulating the cold winter air around her, Blue Mars invoked her Youki and developed a snow funnel, which spun around her figure. Shaping at her back were a pair of swan-like wings forged from sheets of snow. The vicinity shuddered under Blue Mars' power as Uriel and Navi were overwhelmed with shock. More snow surrounded and wove around Blue Mars as ice rings formed over her wrists and ankles. Then, an image of a cyan phoenix formed from the Youki exuding from her body. Lifting her head, Blue Mars focused on Uriel, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Y-You... h-how are you able to recover this quickly...?" Uriel stuttered nervously as she stepped back. Sensing the output of Youki overflowing around her, it quickly dawned on the general that she had been way over her head pushing Sailor Mars and Hiei's daughter over the edge. As her face contorted with fear, Uriel nearly stumbled back. Then, she relentlessly spat numerous mouth beams at Blue Mars.

But, all of her beams were nullified against Blue Mars' Youki barrier.

Snow and Youki coalesced to further shape the cyan phoenix hanging behind the Koorime Senshi.

Drawn and intrigued by Blue Mars' power, Sam noted the phoenix behind her. "Koori, I had no idea you were this badass." _And you wouldn't be Sailor Mars' daughter without a phoenix! _"Get her, Koori!"

Navi sprang up and tried to attack Sam from behind. Sam's quick reaction allowed him to strike Navi down with a blade slash, bringing the alien down to his knees. Sam ran up and kicked Navi square in the face, knocking him down facefirst on the snow.

Completing her power-up, Blue Mars glided to Uriel at blinding speed. With one stroke of her blade, she caught Uriel and paralyzed the Rajita general's left side. The general fell to one knee and rendered nearly immobile. From a quick observation, Uriel was able to make out the Youki imbued on Blue Mars' blade. Blue Mars dove right over Uriel's head and thrust her right hand out, expelling a flaming ice dragon forward.

"_**Frost Dragon Flame!**_" The Koorime Senshi shouted, manipulating her Youki to make her dragon grow twice over. Coupled with the frozen fire dragon, she summoned the frozen phoenix and sent it in conjunction with her dragon. "Now, converge... _**Frozen Phoenix and Frost Dragon Flame!**_" Pushing her hands outward, the phoenix and dragon converged, transforming into an ice winged dragon with a body made of frozen flames. "_**Frozen Dragon Phoenix!**_"

As the winged dragon impacted with the small of Uriel's back, the combined force of fire and ice overwhelmed her. Howling in excruciating pain, Uriel finally collapsed facefirst as the area ceased anymore shuddering. The winged dragon flew right back to its wielder and re-entered Blue Mars' body. Blue Mars hovered over to where Sam was and collapsed out of exhaustion. Sam raced over and caught Blue Mars, keeping her from falling on the snow. He sat down and carried Blue Mars on his back.

"I've got ya, Koori," he said as Blue Mars settled on his back. "You were gre-No, just awesome out there! She didn't know what hit her!"

"I'm glad... you're ok... Sam..."

"Hey, I'm better than never! Thanks to you."

"Me...?" Blue Mars murmured and on the verge of falling asleep. "That technique I used... I'm still used not to merging my phoenix and dragon... it takes a lot out of me."

"Well, rest, you earned it," Sam said, walking past Navi. He watched the two Rajita warriors turn back to their normal forms. "Guess that's the end for them."

"Wait..." Navi muttered, catching Sam's attention. Lifting his head, the defeated subordinate officer addressed the Stromberg. "...you fared well against us... and since you defeated us. You have every right to finish us..."

Sam coolly smiled and turned away. "Nah, not my style, and I doubt that's Koori's either."

"But, why...? You know we'll recover and later confront you?"

"Then, we're just fight you again. Simple as that."

"...fair enough, I suppose."

Sam turned to Uriel, who was still seemingly unconscious. Blue Mars was sound asleep as her arms hung over his shoulders.

"The girl... she wields a power stronger than yours... does that bother you, a male warrior?"

"Nah, because she's a very special kind of girl. Koori... she's really someone I've grown to admire."

"Hate to admit it, but... I feel the same way about General Uriel..." Navi mumbled as he, too, fell into an unconscious state.

"KOORI! SAM!" A unified cry of voices emanated from the skies as the aforementioned duo (at least Sam) turned and saw the Signer Dragons descending over them.

Overwhelmed with combined shock and awe, Sam got the honor of getting a close-up view of the Signer Dragons. Akiza, Luna, Leo, Tea, Morpheous, Serenity, Mokuba, and Syrus jumped off the dragons as they hurried over to the duo.

"Sam! Thank goodness!" A relieved Tea approached Sam and Koori.

Leo blinked in confusion as he noted a sleeping Blue Mars on Sam's back. "Hey, what's up with Koori?"

"She's asleep!" Syrus pointed out.

"Of course, she's Hiei's daughter," Morpheous explained. "I recall Hiei passes out after each initial utilization of his full-powered Darkness Dragon flames."

"Like father, like daughter," Serenity said with smile, looking over Blue Mars' serene face.

Akiza inquired. "How long will she be out for?"

"If she's anything like her dad, a few hours," Sam answered, carrying Hiei's princess on his back. "But, what's with the dragons? We saw a glimpse of them a while ago."

"These are our Signer Dragons," Luna answered him as she and Akiza raised her arms. "See these? These are Dragon Marks."

"So, that's how you can summon your dragons? Then, that big red one..."

"The Crimson Dragon!" Leo chimed in. "The Dragon Marks pretty much signify who's a Signer. Aren't these dragons just awesome?"

Nodding, Sam was entranced by Akiza and Luna's dragons. "Yeah, they are. Sis and Seto would flip out if they saw these."

Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I said, too."

As Sam carried Blue Mars forward, Morpheous and Serenity checked over the sleeping half-Koorime girl. Everyone turned around and saw a doorway opening in front of them. As the dragons vanished back into their owners' cards, the group stormed through the doorway and ended up in a hallway similar to the one Eris and company arrived in. However, there was only one door situated at the end of the hall. The portal behind them was still open as they felt the cold air filling the room.

"At least we're out of that cold place!" Syrus said.

Serenity added. "Yes, but the cool air is coming through from that place."

Nodding firmly, Sam turned to the door ahead of them. "I hope that door takes us somewhere much warmer. Let's take it, guys. Follow me." As he walked ahead, the others followed his lead. He looked over Blue Mars resting her head against his back. A soft smile adorned the romantic's face whilst listening her to her murmur something about him. "Rest, Koori. You were awesome. When you wake up, we'll have hopefully found Max, my sister, and the others."

Noticing the close bond between the two, Mokuba couldn't help but grin. _Way to go, Sam. Koori is ideal for you._

"Man, I wish we could've been there to see their fight!" Leo griped.

Luna asserted. "Koori must've done something spectacular if it made her collapse out of exhaustion."

Akiza added. "Only Sam and those two Rajita were witnesses. We won't know until Koori tries it again."

Opening the door, Sam turned the knob and led the group through the door. What lied ahead for them was unknown, but they were more than prepared to meet the next set of obstacles set for them. The second United Front, led by Sailor Blue Mars and Sam, scored the second victory over the Neo-Rajita/Paradais Alliance, defeating General Uriel, Subordinate Officer Navi, and their front.

Things were looking up for the heroes, but there were still many obstacles and enemies to overcome.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 4/6:30 PM**_

In the temple venue, Mistress Butterfly quickly took to the air attacking Cyber Mercury and Valkyrie Ixion. As she slapped her wings vividly, she blew away the two Senshi and sent them hitting the ground. Mistress Butterfly perpetually spun around and wove a cocoon like casing around herself.

"Oh, ho, ho! Try and stop me now! Once I evolve, I'll finish you little brats off!" Mistress Butterfly loudly boasted as a bright golden aura surrounded the cocoon.

Max (Black Luster Soldier), Daiki, Tristan (Cyber Commander), Duke (Strike Ninja), Alexis, Blair, and Helbot hurried behind the two Senshi. Cyber Mercury and Valkyrie Ixion stood up as they watched the glowing cocoon spin around.

"Just like a butterfly, she got caught in our web," Daiki said.

Max watched nervously. "Are you sure this will work? The bigger she gets..."

"We already know where to exploit her Achilles heel," Valkyrie Ixion said as she turned to Cyber Mercury.

Cyber Mercury smirked as she scanned Mistress Butterfly's cocoon with her visor. "Piece of cake. We'll have this finished before long."

"_**Glide! Mistress Butterfly Shinka!**_" shouted the Neo-Rajita colonel as her cocoon cracked op, expelling a golden flash of light. The golden light pushed outward and engulfed nearly the temple area as Mistress Butterfly fully emerged, revealing her newly evolved form. Her wings were ten times wider and sprouted outward behind her back, granting her more flight mobility. Both wings had ten crescent-shaped blades in place of feathers. A beak-like hairpiece coupled with a feathery mane protruded across her head and back, which also covered most of her body and trailing just a little past the legs. Hanging back and forth behind her was a long, prehensile tail, which emerged behind her back and pulverized a broken pillar behind her. Large sections of armor resembling pendulums materialized around her shoulders. To complete her newly evolved state, her arms became long and slender, also being equipped with large claws. Rearing her head back, Mistress Butterfly expelled numerous pink blasts at the group.

"MOVE!" Tristan roared.

With that, Cyber Mercury grabbed Max and flew into the air. Daiki and Valkyrie Ixion flew across the room. Helbot forged a barricade barrier, which formed into a dome and encased the Duelists. Alexis readied Cyber Blader and Cyber Blader. Blair got Baby Dragon ready to engage the enemy. Tristan and Duke prepared for the impending clash with Mistress Butterfly. As Helbot unsealed the barrier, the Duelists moved about freely as Mistress Butterfly advanced on the Senshi.

Cyber Mercury pointed to the middle section of Mistress Butterfly's back.

"Right, thanks for pointing it out, Amaya!" Valkyrie Ixion as she summoned her cobra spirit. She turned as the cobra swerved around her body and gazed her in the eyes.

_**'You summoned me, Ixion?'**_

The Nigerian nodded. "I'm going to need your help."

_**'What do you need?'**_

"Merge with my body and empower me."

_**'As you wish.'**_

"Gonna need y'all to cover me!"

Cyber Mercury, Max, and Daiki nodded simultaneously as they went downward to engage Mistress Butterfly. Tristan, Duke, Alexis, Blair, and Helbot provided as essential backup for the main components of the team. Mistress Butterfly smirked and flapped her wings, detaching two blade feathers from both wings. She sent them hurtling at the two team components. Cyber Mercury promptly summoned a serpentine water dragon, which collided with Butterfly's spinning bladed projectile. Max forged a beam through his sword and deflected the projectile. Daiki crossed his arms and unleashed a condensed energy beam through his chest, which helped his sister and Max shatter the blade into pieces.

Alexis' Cyber Blader and Cyber Tutu intercepted the other blade, landing a spinning kick to stop it. Blair's Baby Dragon followed it up and spat a huge fireball, hitting the blade. Tristan and Duke helped them send the blade into the ceiling after launching projectile of blades and missiles at it.

"Persistent worms!" Mistress Butterfly shouted as she flapped her wings repeatedly, making them seemingly 'vibrate' at a rate of over a million times. "_**Moth Dust Particles!**_" She expelled hundreds of particles across the room, forcing her enemies to evade the coming particles.

"Watch it, guys!" Valkyrie Ixion cried out as she and her cobra came into eye contact. "Ready?"

The cobra sagely nodded. _**'Allow our powers to be converged.'**_

As the cobra changed forms, she turned into a glowing orb and immersed herself with Ixion. After the cobra's spirit and the Poison Senshi's energies merged, the Nigerian's power stats substantially grew. As a yellow aura flared around Ixion, a long cobra tail protruded behind her back and a cobra's hood materialized over her head. She now harnessed and invoked the spiritual properties of her own Senshi and cobra's powers.

"All right! Now I feel much better!" The empowered Ixion announced, gliding up into the ceiling as she slowly glided over the ceiling. Her analytic eyes pinpointed the middle section across Mistress Butterfly's gargantuan frame. _That's where I'll need to aim and shoot. Here goes nothing._ Taking aim, she brought out a bow and arrows while the others kept the winged behemoth occupied.

Flapping her gargantuan wings forward, Mistress Butterfly flew back Tristan, Duke, Alexis, and Blair. Helbot dashed forward as her right hand alternated and switched out to a long blade. She bolted forward at blinding speed and cut off Mistress Butterfly's right arm. Mistress Butterfly nearly collapsed and flew higher to the ceiling. She detached four more blades and sent them hurtling at Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Max. Cyber Mercury rebounded and forged a barrier of water to counter two blades. The third spinning blade were intercepted by Daiki's guided beams. The fourth one was neutralized by one of Max's magical beams. She glided forward and used her tail, which doubled as a blade, to skewer through her surroundings and force the group to scatter. Cyber Mercury lunged forward, gathering a ball of water and catches Mistress Butterfly's tail, which froze it entirely. She shot forward and landed a kick, which clocked Mistress Butterfly nearly out cold.

"Take this! _**Hermes Buster!**_" Daiki shouted as he cupped his hands outward and fired simultaneous beams, which impacted Mistress Butterfly head-on and blasted the head ornament. "Got her!"

"Max! Grab on!" Cyber Mercury called out as she swung over and grabbed his hand. "Aim for her face!"

"Just raise me a little higher," Max proposed as he lifted his sword.

"You won't be hitting my beautiful face again, brats!" Mistress Butterfly screamed whilst vibrating her wings again and unleashed hundreds of poisonous dust over them. "_**Moth Dust Particles!**_" The minute she started vibrating her feathers, she watched as Cyber Mercury vanished from her vantage point. _You aren't getting away from me... on my left!_ With that, she hastily turned and caught Cyber Mercury and Max hanging over her left side, just as she predicted. She turned and detached two more feathered blades and sent them hurtling to the duo. "I've got you now!"

"Ah, crap!" Max panicked.

"You can do it!" Cyber Mercury encouraged him.

Swinging his sword with perfect timing and accuracy, he diverted the direction of the blades and sent them sailing back to Mistress Butterfly. As the blades came swinging at her direction, she made an evasive counter and let the blades slip through.

"No! I almost had her!"

Cyber Mercury nodded. "No, you did right, Max." With that, she looked up and beckoned a call to Ixion. "NOW! SHE'S WIDE OPEN! LET THE BITCH HAVE IT!"

Upon Cyber Mercury's beckoning, Valkyrie Ixion made a drop onto Mistress Butterfly as the behemoth's back was left open. She dropped in faster than the Neo-Rajita hybrid could even perceive. The very second she saw Ixion coming down on her, the Valkyrie Senshi initiated her attack!

"WHAT? YOU WERE ABOVE ME?"

"_**Cobra Shot!**_"

"AUGH! NO! MUST MOV-!"

Too late. Ixion fired multiple yellow-schemed snake head arrows, all of which pierced and blew a hole through Mistress Butterfly's back. As the energy-imbued arrows continuously blasted through, Mistress Butterfly seemingly collapsed across the temple ruins. Her body detached itself from the massive wings and removed the heavy garments she wore during the battle. Mistress Butterfly struggled to stand as Cyber Mercury, Max, and Daiki readily stood their ground to fight her.

"Children... beaten by children? AUGH!" Mistress Butterfly spontaneously blew up and screamed out a high-pitched fit. She picked up one of her wing blades and lunged forward. "I won't go down without a fight!"

Cyber Mercury scoffed as she dashed forward to meet Butterfly head-on. She caught her with bone-shattering uppercut to her jaw, sending the beaten Rajita sailing into the ceiling.

Max gazed awestruck at Cyber Mercury's sheer tenacity. _Wow, Amaya, you're so... amazing!_

As Butterfly hit the ceiling, she fell back to the ground and landed in a defeated heap. Valkyrie Ixion hovered over to the ground and slapped a high-five to Cyber Mercury.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without you!" Ixion said.

Cyber Mercury added. "Likewise, but we really should be thanking you." She turned and faced Max, giving him a kiss on his lips. "You gave Ixion room to launch her attack with that attack."

"Ah, but... it was your strategy!" Max stuttered, completely overwhelmed having been kissed by Amaya twice. He dropped to both knees, chuckling like crazy. _Two kisses from the same girl?_

"Hey! How about giving me some cred, sis!" An irked Daiki walked up and heatedly confronted Cyber Mercury. "My Helbot neutralized her by taking out one of her legs! And I happened to shoot a beam to knock her senseless!"

"Oh, right, thanks," the blue-haired Neo Senshi sighed and waved her brother off.

"Pfft, snobby bitch," Daiki mumbled.

"Hey, bro..."

"Huh?"

As Cyber Mercury walked by and raised her right elbow, Daiki did the same. The Mizuno-Hunter twins' elbows met each other's directly as they walked past each other in dramatic fashion.

"Nice one, Daiki."

"Cool as always, sis."

Scratching her head in befuddlement, Ixion sweat-dropped. "One minute they're arguing, and now they're giving each other praise? I'll never get those two."

"They're both amazing," Max said as he finally came out of his 'enchanted' state after Amaya's kiss.

"Nice finish, guys!" Tristan hollered over to the four.

With Alexis, Cyber Blader, Cyber Tutu, Blair, and Baby Dragon following him, Duke quickly added. "Yeah, I'll say! That was awesome strategy."

"Woo! Now that was exciting!" Blair said in a cheery tone. "Let's do that again!"

Alexis sighed, scratching her head. "How about not?"

Suddenly, Helbot's eyes beamed as a portal twisted and contorted across the temple ruins. The group whirled around and saw the portal, which appeared in similar fashion to the others that've opened for their friends.

"We've cleared this dimension," confirmed Helbot, speaking in a less robotic tone. "This portal will take us to the Paradais Realm. We will find our friends there should they clear the dimensions they've been transported into. However, be cautious. There will still be dangers that'll present themselves."

"Good Helbot," Daiki said while patting his cybernetic doll's back. "That's how I reprogrammed you."

"All right then, what are we waiting for?" Max said.

Valkyrie Ixion nodded nonchalantly. "Right then. Let's go through!"

Cyber Mercury grabbed Max's hand and jumped through, leading everyone through the portal. Daiki, Helbot, and Valkyrie Ixion went through next followed by Tristan, Duke, Alexis, and Blair. They left Mistress Butterfly's dimension and cleared the area. After passing through the portal, they ended up in a spacious hallway with a stairway leading downstairs. The room was entirely white and decked with checkerboard tiles.

"Weird set-up," Tristan said.

Alexis looked around in bedazzlement. "Totally."

The Duelists, namely Alexis and Blair, called off their Duel Monsters and pulled them back into their card forms.

"The only way out of here is down," Cyber Mercury noted the stairway. "C'mon, guys."

Valkyrie Ixion noticed Cyber Mercury walking along with Max. She giggled a little, noting the not-so-subtle attraction Amaya had to Max. Daiki noted how close Amaya was getting to Max and smiled. The group scaled down the stairway and headed past several floors. The third United Front, led by Valkyrie Ixion, Sailor Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Sam, earned the third victory over the Neo-Rajita/Paradais Alliance, defeating Colonel Mistress Butterfly and her front.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/Helena's Prison Quarters/6:40 PM**_

Having been pushed into her bed, Helena watched as Kitoss and Wolk opened the box while pulling out a bunch of 'toys' to use on their prisoner. Helena watched meekly as the evil sisters giggled to themselves and held their selected 'toys' behind their backs. They cornered as Kitoss pulled out a pink dress and a rose-schemed bow while Wolk held lipstick and a make-up kit.

"Wanna play dolls with us, Helena?" Kitoss giggled as she sat down next to Helena. "I think this dress would look better on you than those rags you have on. Don't you think?"

"Wh-What do you mean dolls? Do you mean...?"

"You're catching on. Yep, you're going to be our dress-up doll!" Kitoss wore an innocent smile, but Helena could tell the Rajita was putting on a facade to throw her off. Kitoss put an arm around Helena and pulled her close. "So, what do you say? Get out of those rags and you can wear this dress? Or, could pink not be your thing?"

Wolk walked up and opened the lipstick. "Come here so I can color your lips."

"Oh, not yet, Wolk!" Kitoss chided her sister. "She has to strip down and take off those rags first!"

"No! I won't do it!" Helena shouted as she tried to get off the bed, but Kitoss seized her arm and tossed her on the bed. "Hey! Let go!"

Kitoss' face slightly grimaced as she slapped Helena's face.

_**Whap!**_

One resounding slap knocked Helena around as she fell off the bed. Reeling from Kitoss' hard slap, Helena rubbed the tender spot where she received the slap. She winced after touching the spot. Kitoss advanced toward Helena and stood dominantly over her.

"Kitoss, careful!" Wolk tried to calm her sister's fury, but Kitoss beckoned her to back off.

The perturbed longer, dark-haired sister pressed her foot over Helena, pinning her down. "We didn't give you a choice in the matter. You WILL play doll with us and you WILL cooperate! Now take off those rags!"

"You're making a mistake..." Helena retorted.

Kitoss laughed, wearing a depraved look on her face. "Oh, am I? The only one being foolish here is you. Now, are you going to put on this dress or not? Well?" Giving Helena no chance to respond, she knelt over and seized Helena by her right arm and pulled her toward her face. "Or, am I gonna have to force you? Well? Answer me!"

"Kitoss, please, that's enough..."

"You keep quiet, Wolk! I'm busy here...!"

_**Wham!**_

Suddenly, Helena rebounded as she jumped up and landed a fierce kick to Kitoss' face. The Brazilian quickly utilized her Capoeira, hitting her with rapid kicks and even swept her off her feet. With Kitoss groaning in pain and struggling on the floor, Wolk dropped the cosmetics and ran up to restrain Helena. Helena took little chances and swept Wolk off her feet. She then dropped to the floor on one hand and wove her legs around, spinning them like a top as she landed repeated kicks to Wolk's face. After dropping Wolk like a bad habit, Helena stood tall over the sisters as she advanced on Wolk. She grabbed Wolk and tried looking for the key she used to lock the door.

Just as Helena grabbed the key, she felt something crack against the back of her head. Helena fell unconscious like a dead weight on the floor. Kitoss recovered from Helena's rebound and knocked her out with metal case holding an assortment of cosmetics. She left Helena laying immobile on the floor and screamed furiously, seemingly snapping at the drop of a hat. The depraved sister got right atop Helena, holding a the lipstick Wolk had before.

"Not so tough, are you, bitch?" Kitoss grinned evilly, holding the lipstick over Helena preparing to write all over her. "Since she made me bleed... NOBODY MAKES ME BLEED!" She screamed and vented out her pitted rage on the unconscious Brazilian girl.

"No, Kitoss, don't...!" Wolk pleaded to her psychotic sister.

Taking out a pair of scissors, Kitoss cut a few locks of Helena's hair. Then, after cutting just a few hair locks, she eventually grabbed a pair of scissors from the cosmetics kit and quickly cut off half of Helena's long hair. "For humiliating me, I'll take away your beautiful locks and strip you of your beauty! No woman shall ever be more beautiful than me!"

Wolk crawled right next to her sister and watched her cut Helena's hair, shortening it down to a near shoulder length. As a psychotic giggle escaped the Rajita girl's lips, Kitoss held Helena's head up and cut around the back of her hair. Then, she dropped Helena's head purposely and punched her face. Then, she punched her again. And again. And again. Wolk watched her crazed sister pounding Helena's face, leaving a few bruises on the girl's face.

"Kitoss..."

"Shut up, Wolk! I'm having a _little_ fun here, ok? Butt out!" Kitoss snapped as she glanced over Helena. "She ain't so tough. It's time I dish her punishment she'll never forget."

Without her Senshi powers, Helena was helpless against Kitoss' dominating presence. For the longest time, Helena has always been able to defend herself. Against normals and street-level enemies, she resorted to Capoeira. She used her Senshi forms, in addition to her teammates, against powered villains.

Up until this point, those have been sufficient for all the threats she's faced. However, now she was facing a powered threat without her own powers and she was now humiliated.

She held her own, acting defiant, but Melancholia was largely apathetic to her presence. Vipris was dealt with before anything bad could happen. Helena hadn't yet realized that she's been badly outclassed.

At least not until now... with Kitoss and Wolk, but mostly with Kitoss.

And for the first time, Helena was truly a defeated victim.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/23rd Floor/6:49 PM**_

Bolting through a long hallway stretching endlessly, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Sely, and Sleipnir scoured through a series of doors. Each door they opened led to random dimensions and all of them ranged from out-of-the-ordinary places. Moon opened a door, which unveiled a room filled with rabbits. Sely was befuddled upon finding a room with everything hanging upside down. Sleipnir saw a room with mustangs and donkeys jumping on trampolines.

"What the heck have we stumbled into?" Sely shouted. "Is this some sick joke?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon blinked thrice as she closed the door. "Your guess is good as mine."

"Ladies, we can't let these peculiar rooms baffle us," suggested the stallion.

"We've all tried but that one door there," the pig-tailed Amazon pointed to the last door on the left side. "Let's take that one."

Taking no chances, Dai-Valkyrie Moon carefully opened the last door and closed her eyes. Nothing came out to grab her and the others. They opened the door and sighed with relief.

"It's safe to go through," Moon announced as she, Sely, and Sleipnir went through. The door immediately sealed off behind them as a gust of wind blew past them. The Dai-Valkyrie shivered despite the heavy armor and the Valkyrie battle dress she wore. "Man, getting a bit chilly in here."

Sely shivered just as much. "Yeah, same here! My feet are freezing!"

Sleipnir chuckled. "Good thing I have fur and can withstand even the harshest winters. This is nothing, you two."

"Easy for you to say! You're a horse!" The girls hastily chimed in.

"Nonetheless, let's advance, ladies. Princess Serenity, Sely, shall we?"

The duo nonchalantly nodded and walked alongside Sleipnir. They scoured through a flight of stairs and into a distinctly lit-up chamber with strange wall paintings hanging on the sides. They explore and closely examined the paintings. Sleipnir stopped as a two-way path interceded their path. Moon and Sely decided on the right path, which Sleipnir unanimously agreed with and trotted along.

"Hey, Sailor Moon," Sely whispered to her counterpart.

"Yes, what?"

"I hope your friends and mine can handle that Igasu thing. I mean, she was strong."

"Yeah, but let's have faith in our friends. They'll stop her."

Sely nodded. "Yeah. But, what are the chances we might run into Igasu?"

"Doubtful, but if she did escape from our friends, we'll be ready for her," the determined Dai-Valkyrie solemnly declared. "I'll be right here to take her down."

Sleipnir listened to Moon ramble on and added to their exchange. "Spoken like a true Valkyrie, Princess Serenity. You may not be a true Valkyrie, but you possess one of the finest qualities of Lord Odin's Valkyrie Maidens."

"Tell me, Sleipnir. Are me and my friends heralds for these maidens you refer to?"

"You are, and it may not be long until the first maiden is found."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon gasped in excitement. "Really? Are you sure of that?"

"Only time will be certain."

Getting overly excited, the Dai-Valkyrie couldn't wait to be a witness to the awakening of these 'Valkyrie Maidens'. To her, it would be an honor to see Odin's warriors awaken, but that momentous event may have to be delayed for the time being. Sely noted the excited look etched on Dai-Valkyrie Moon's face and couldn't help but to share a smile with her. As they passed along by, a pair of eyes on a painting watched them tread across the eerie chambers.

"Guys," Dai-Valkyrie Moon whispered as she sensed a presence not too far off. "It's faint, but I can feel Mars."

"Me, too," Sleipnir confirmed. "Her, Sely's colleague, and Garuda."

"Ary is with them," Sely reminded them. "You know where to find them?"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon added. "Yeah, just keep up with us, Sely. Sleipnir, let's go and follow our friends' location."

"As you wish, Princess Serenity."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Mars' senses picked up on Moon and Sleipnir's current locations. She turned to Ary and Garuda, who were behind her.

"Garuda," Mars acknowledged her spirit partner.

Garuda affirmed. "It's Sleipnir and Sailor Moon."

Ary added. "Then, Sely is with them, too."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars turned a knob and walked through, leading them into a spacious zone resembling a cathedral. They entered and noticed it was unoccupied. An green with silver trimmed altar was situated at the front with the Rajita emblem, an upside down claw with a tri-horned silver dragon embellished on the front. Scrolls with the same emblem hung from the ceiling as Dai-Valkyrie Mars sensed the Rajita holy surroundings. She drew in the cool air filling the entire cathedral as Ary and Garuda gazed around.

"Mars, we should get going," Ary suggested the Miko Senshi, feeling an ominous vibe emanating in the cathedral.

Mars surveyed the cathedral and walked up to the altar.

"Mars," Garuda persuaded the dark-haired Valkyrie to withdraw. "We have to find Sailor Moon and the others."

"Yeah..." Mars said, shaking her head as she returned to her senses. "Sorry. I just didn't think these monsters would've had their own holy institutions. Speaking as a holy woman myself, I'm astounded..." She placed her hand on the alter and seemingly pressed a switch on the back of it. Startled, Mars jumped back as the altar split into two and opened a path leading through a secret tunnel. "Um, I don't think I was supposed to do that."

"It's opened some path to a secret vicinity," curiously said Ary. She and Garuda went over to Mars, who was still taken aback. "Want to see what's inside?"

"Yeah, and if there's nothing of interest, we'll continue looking for Sailor Moon and the others."

Garuda asserted. "Or, perhaps they'll find us here. I sense Moon and Sleipnir are not too far from reaching us."

"Let's check out what's inside then. It'll be really quick," Mars stated while cautiously infiltrating the secret tunnel with Ary and Garuda. _Curious, who knows? I might uncover some secrets about the Rajita we might not be aware of._

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Northern Sanctuary Quarters/Secret Quarters/6:52 PM**_

Two doors slid open as light from the outside penetrated through the near pitch darkness of an enclosed laboratory. A lone shadowed figure passed through the entrance. As the doors automatically sealed shut, the insidious figure methodically paced through the center and turned on a switch to turn the lights back on. Situated across the right end of the lab were four large stasis chambers.

"How are my specimens holding up in their stasis chambers?" The sinister figure said, chortling in a deep tone. He walked right up to the chambers and viewed his prisoners up close and personal. "Good, good, still well preserved as I expected. General Toad will be most pleased to see you four back on your feet and working for us."

The four individuals he specifically hinted to inside the chambers were the Chimeras!

Mika, Larry, Hayata, and Sara were inside these stasis chambers, seemingly asleep as the sinister figure checked the heart rate machine sitting next to the chambers.

"Heart rates are all stable and bio-rhythms are perfect," the figure droned. "Most excellent. Heh, now, let's take a probe into your subconsciousness, my prisoners."

With that, 'he' closed his eyes and invoked a psychic ability that enabled him to enter their minds freely.

_This should go well, my specimens. Just relax, this will be long and... painful. Hehehe._

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/Helena's Prison Quarters/6:58 PM**_

After finishing playing with Helena, Kitoss lifted her head up and cackled with delight. She spooked Helena to death, making her shiver with fright.

"Ah, I feel much better," Kitoss giggled as she stood and spat on Helena. She glanced over Helena's fallen form and smiled evilly. "How does it feel being helpless? You want to cooperate now? Let this be a lesson to never cross me!" She knelt over by Helena and slapped her right cheek. "WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME!"

Helena did nothing to fight back. Her fighting spirit had been crushed with ease.

"KITOSS!"

"WHAT?"

Wolk meekly crawled across the wall and backpedaled toward the door. "W-We need to leave. This is too much."

"Leave? Why leave? No ungrateful human girl will draw Lord Melancholia's attention from me!"

"Yes, but..."

"No objections, sister. Give me the dress."

"Y-Yes, Kitoss."

As Wolk cooperated and walked over to grab the dress, a random explosion blasted through the wall and knocked Wolk back. Taken aback by surprise, Kitoss whirled around and saw a figure stepping through the billowing smoke.

"Who the hell dares break in?" Kitoss demanded as she stood up and drew out her knife.

Once the figure revealed to be Blitzkrieg, Kitoss' tune quickly changed as she dropped her knife and backed away. Blitzkrieg surveyed the room and saw Helena curled up on the floor crying. He walked right up to Kitoss and made her back away into a corner.

"Ugh, what a mess. The hell did you two do to her?" Blitzkrieg snorted as he stalked up to Helena and crouched over to examine her. He noticed the bruises and cut hair covering her. "You really did a number on this one, huh? She's even broken down. But, oh man, I wouldn't want to be you if Melancholia returns to see you've beaten her to near death."

"So, what? She was being ungrateful to me! Me and Wolk wanted to her to wear the beautiful dress we worked so hard to make for her! You think this is the thanks we deserve?"

The apathetic general turned to the dress sitting on Helena's bed and scoffed. "That old thing? Isn't that Wolk's?"

"Yes, but she told me to have her try it on!"

"Yeah, like I'm going to buy into that, Kitoss. You're a shit liar."

"Like you're one to talk, you're too obsessed with fighting that Kuiper girl you couldn't beat! She and a bunch of others came here to save this grateful human! I say we should just kill her now...!"

Suddenly, Kitoss felt a quick rush of power repel her into the wall. The second she opened her eyes, Blitzkrieg grabbed Kitoss by her throat and easily held her up with one hand. Kitoss struggled to kick at Blitzkrieg, but the general tightened his grip and came close to crushing her throat. Wolk tried to intervene to save her sister, but Blitzkrieg fired a beam, which pushed her back.

"Now, I'm gonna warn you, you little bitch," Blitzkrieg sneered as he pushed Kitoss against the wall. "Don't you EVER disrespect me, ya hear?"

"Y-Yes... Blitz..."

"I can't hear ya!"

"Ye-Yes, General Blitzkrieg...!"

"That's a good _slut_," Blitzkrieg chuckled as he punched her stomach and tossed her aside.

"What in Lord Gamera is going on in here?" A loud cry emanated outside the room. The source of the loud-mouthed voice came from DemiDevimon, who flew in and saw the commotion. Once his eyes fell on Helena, he hastily flew over to her. "HELENA?" He shot an incensed glare toward Kitoss and Wolk. "YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! I WILL TELL LORD MELANCHOLIA ABOUT THIS!"

Blitzkrieg snickered as he taunted the sisters. "Better do what the bat says."

After picking up Wolk, Kitoss scowled and carried her out of the room. Realizing DemiDevimon was Melancholia's right hand partner, the sisters knew the bat was a squealer and reports on anything that may displease the stoic general. Once the sisters were gone, DemiDevimon checked on Helena, who was finally coming out of her petrified state. Blitzkrieg grabbed a handful of Helena's hair and examined it.

"Your beautiful hair, Helena," DemiDevimon sadly murmured as he noticed Helena was awaking up. "Oh, thank Lord Gamera! You're waking up!"

"U-Ugh..." Helena groaned deeply in pain as she remembered awakening to Kitoss throwing hair on her. "It...hurts...why?"

Blitzkrieg grabbed the hair he collected and closed his hand over it. He initially responded to a seemingly recovered Helena. "You're alive. They did a real number on you."

"Wh-Who are..." Helena's blurry vision began to clarify as she got a clear view of Blitzkrieg standing over her. "...you...? You."

"Take care of her, runt," Blitzkrieg addressed DemiDevimon. "I've got a date with this girl's friend."

"T...Tyra... Karin... please... save...me..." Helena said as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Your friends might not come, girl," the general promptly stated as he walked through the entrance he made. He glanced over his shoulder again and saw DemiDevimon lifting Helena off the floor. He noticed she was speaking incoherently and was unable to speak clearly, but she was slowly starting to come to and recognize familiar faces and surroundings. "Don't let her out of your sights and make sure those two whores don't get in here again. Got it?"

"Yes, General Blitzkrieg!" DemiDevimon added as Blitzkrieg made off with pieces of Helena's hair.

Slowly coming around, Helena opened her eyes. DemiDevimon stood guard next to her. Helena curled up in a fetal position, crying and shivering from the cold air in the room.

"I-I-It hurts... she really hurt me... I couldn't.. fight...back..."

DemiDevimon turned around and faced Helena, who looked like she was a complete wreck. Kitoss not only physically, but mentally scarred her. Even Helena's outward image was ruined, with her hair being the symbolic image of her beauty, which was stripped away from her. Helena noticed a lot of the hair she had was scattered across the floor. She gazed herself in a mirror nearby and saw her hair was now shortened, for the most hair with long hair strands still visibly noticeable, to a shoulder length.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them in time, Helena. But, I'll protect you."

"They're gone...?"

"Yeah. Blitzkrieg sent them off, but I will inform Lord Melancholia about this. I'm sure he'll find you a more secured dwelling. They won't come and harm you again, Helena."

Helena buried her face into her hands and cried. DemiDevimon hovered next to Helena and comforted her.

"It's ok. It'll all be ok..."

xxxxx

Kitoss screamed furiously as she punched a wall. She repeatedly punched the wall as Wolk stepped back from her sister's fury. With a resounding punch, Kitoss imagined Blitzkrieg's face laughing at her on the wall. After leaving a hole, Kitoss pulled it out and giggled devilishly.

"Wolk, I think I just made my point."

"What do you mean? Kitoss, you're... you're scaring me."

Kitoss wore an demented grin, giggling. "That girl... I have stripped her of her spirit and crushed her will. And she will never regain her fighting spirit again. I've _defeated_ Sailor Quaoar!" She openly laughed at the expense of Helena's misery and proved her point quite clearly, but in a sickening manner.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/7:05 PM**_

Cut off from his colleagues, Long sat on solitude in his throne and closely monitored the activities brewing in the Meikai realm. He watched 'Kyo' and Yusuke engaging in a close and heated skirmish as they leveled kilometers of hills and rock formations. He switched various images covering the other venues where Yusuke's colleagues were fighting the other Demon Knights and Shadow Guardians. His eyes fell specifically on Kyo and Yusuke's fight for the majority of period.

Anxiously watching Kyo fight, Long's facial features conveyed impulsiveness and impatience with Kyo's methodical methods.

"What's he waiting for? Kyo, I know you're already in the human realm," a perturbed Long scowled as he stood up from his seat and smashed his wine glass to the floor. "Concentrate on finding that sister of yours! She's essential if we're to revive Arago, but here you are wasting time playing with Yusuke Urameshi!" He grabbed the orb and readily prepared to crush it with his hands until he heard a low haughty laugh emanating behind him. Without even glancing over his shoulder, he acknowledged his fellow Priests' presence. "Tsukiyomi, you should've disciplined this arrogant man. He's out there toying with Yusuke and Rio when he should be in human world hunting his sister Kohana!"

"Relax, Long," Tsukiyomi said as she walked over and relieved the viewing orb from the incensed Meikai lord. "Kyo knows what he's doing. Rest assured. If he doesn't capture Rio or Kohana, then he can just simply lure them here. Either way, we'll get what we want. Long, the only quality you lack is the virtue of patience. Weren't you the cool headed one just a while ago?"

"Not when reviving Arago takes top priority," Long hissed as he turned away from Tsukiyomi. "Besides, Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts have already come into contact with Yasha and her village of disgraceful mutts!"

Upon hearing this, Tsukiyomi fell silent, viewing Kyo and Selipa's current battles with Yusuke and Rio.

"Speechless, are we, Tsukiyomi?"

"Matters not. Whether Yasha is involved makes no difference..."

"We'll see to it that it doesn't. If she's involved with Yusuke and his cohorts, then she is our enemy. Remember that, Tsukiyomi. Keep your priorities on par with mine and Vigor's. We share one common goal."

Setting the viewing orb on Long's seat, Tsukiyomi turned and was about to retort but withdrew from speaking out to her colleague.

"Long, now you're starting to show your unhinged and spontaneous nature," Tsukiyomi muttered as she watched the orb again. "Kyo, find Kohana as soon as possible. The time is drawing near for the ritual." _Selipa, I leave it to you to suppress Kyo should you lose control of him. Retreat if you must if the situation call for it. And as for you, Yasha... _

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/100 Kilometers from Yasha's Village/7:08 PM**_

As Yusuke and Kyo slid past each other, they sized each other up and engaged in more fisticuffs. Kyo leveled Yusuke and kicked him into a rock. Kyo charged forward and expelled a streams of Youki through his hands, which missed Yusuke but cut up the mountain into pieces, leaving nothing but a heap of debris. Yusuke vanished right out of view and came up in front of Kyo. Kyo flickered right out of Yusuke's reach and reappeared 20 feet away.

"Damn!" Yusuke cursed with pitted frustration.

Kyo shook his head. "Temper, temper, Yusuke Urameshi. I've just simply adapted to your fighting techniques. You're quite predictable."

"Say that again once we continue, bitch."

Kyo laughed. "Oh, you really know how to lighten the mood! C'mon then, Yusuke!"

Suddenly, Kyo and Yusuke sensed an incoming Youki approach. They caught a blur of white light passing by and landing at their vicinity. As the white flare faded, Yasha appeared and got up from a crouched position. She shifted her focus toward Kyo and didn't keep her eyes off the Demon Knight. Enthralled by Yasha's entrance, Kyo's face lit up as an excited flare was ignited within him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the daughter of Tsukiyomi! How's the village treating you, Yasha?"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kyo. Your arrogance is every bit annoying as ever."

Overhearing Kyo revealing Yasha's parental heritage, a bedazzled Yusuke stepped back and called out to Yasha. "Whoa, wait! Did I just hear right? Are you really...?"

"What he says is true, Yusuke Urameshi. I _am_ Lady Tsukiyomi's first daughter."

"And for someone as old as you, you look very good, dear Yasha."

The white-haired, golden-eyed hanyou chided Kyo. "My ears don't need to hear praise from a puppet like you. What does my mother want with me?"

"Nothing, but you do realize she and the other Demon Priests require my loving siblings to wield the Demon Stones. Then, the ritual begins and we fight to the death. The survivor obtains all three Demon Stones and becomes Lord Arago's new vessel. Only the strongest will be most suited in holding his spirit."

"Whatever my mother and her cohorts have planned, I'm taking immediate action against them with Yusuke and his colleagues. They've opened my eyes and made me realize that many worlds will become unbalanced should Arago ever be revived. That's a terrible outcome that should never see the light of day. Not here, in the Makai, in Spirit World, or in the Living World!"

Kyo chortled as he dropped his arms by his sides. "Don't lecture me, Yasha. What your mother and the Priests want is for the best. Lord Arago will ensure the demon races become the dominant force beyond the boundaries that confine us. Don't you wish for anything more than limited space?"

"I'm fine where I'm at, Kyo! Yusuke Urameshi, you now have my full support. If anyone is going to convince my mother of her wrongdoings, it'll be me!"

Yusuke smirked as he walked up next to Yasha and intently faced down Kyo. "Hear that, Kyo? We can make this nice and easy. You and your crew can take off like nothing happened, or we continue this slug fest."

"Ah, but you forget the real me is in your world. I've already homed on my sister's current location. She and those friends of hers won't see me coming."

"Go ahead and try," the ex-Spirit Detective cracked a confident smirk. "I think you're way over your own head, asshole. Your sister is with a crew of very gifted and strong spirit users. I'd say their chances of surpassing us in the near future is pretty good. Don't take them lightly, Kyo. They aren't the Neo-Spirit Detectives for nothing. That's all I've got to say."

"Hn, we'll see. It'll be a pleasure to test my sister's powers," the Demon Stone user evilly chuckled as he pointed to the eastern direction. "There."

"Where's he pointing at?"

Yasha answered quickly, catching wind of where Kyo's direction alluded to. "The Catacombs."

"Catacombs?"

"An underground cemetery. There's ton of recesses and narrow spaces, but there's spacious areas where we can fight."

"Sounds like a nice relocation, I guess," Yusuke said as he pivoted his view back on Kyo. "Lead the way."

"Heh," Kyo said as he vanished from his position and relocated to the Catacombs.

"He..."

"He's just an astral projection here. The real Kyo is in the real world finding the third Demon Stone wielder. Are you certain these Neo-Spirit Detectives you speak highly of can repel that psychotic man?"

"I have complete faith in them, Yasha. They're a gifted group of kids. I think they're likely to surpass us."

Judging the look of confidence etched on Yusuke's face, Yasha didn't think twice to question Yusuke's assessment. He knew how efficient and self capable Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, and Kohana were as a unit. His indomitable faith in them was something even a veteran like Yasha admired.

"If you truly believe that, then I put full faith in you, Yusuke."

"Thanks, Yasha. Now, let's go after that jackass!"

Yasha nodded in response. "Yes, just follow me."

"Lead on, Yasha."

xxxxx

Selipa ceased her movement and battle with Rio whilst probing Kyo's Youki activities.

_Kyo, you're on the move. Both here and in the human world. The others seem to be converging to where you're going. You're all heading over to the Catacombs, I take it._

Rio stopped momentarily as he watched Selipa drop her guard.

"Rio Kuroshishi, let's take this to the Catacombs! Everyone is converging over there as we speak."

"Huh, and where is that?"

"I'll lead on. Just follow..."

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because you won't be there to see me, Kyo, and our colleagues tear your cohorts into pieces. It's only fitting you go there and witness the end of your friends."

Although he loathed the idea of trusting the Demon Knight, Rio wanted to see if Yusuke and the others were well. He gave in and beckoned a nod to the female Demon Knight. Selipa smiled as she took off and stormed off across the sands, turning into a flashing bolt of light. Rio dashed across at blinding speed and followed Selipa toward the Catacombs where the battle fronts would be settled.

As he raced along, the other concern in the back of Rio's mind was the well being of his sister and the Neo-Spirit team.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Chiba-Tsukino Residence/Room #402/7:12 PM**_

Opening his eyes, the _real_ Kyo Kuroshishi stood atop of a building rooftop and faced the direction of the apartment complex the Neo-Spirit Detectives were currently occupying. He homed right on their amassed energies in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment patio.

The man's calm demeanor was seemingly replaced with a sick and twisted grin, sensing Kohana's spirit power in the apartment residence.

"While it's nice to feel the nice Earth breeze, I've got work," Kyo whispered behind a deep and low chortle. Suppressing his Demon Stone power from the Neo-Spirit team's sensitive radar, he closed in and readied his next move. "Oh dear Kohana, your big brother is here to see you again."

xxxxx

Back within the the Chiba-Tsukino residence, the Neo-Spirit Detectives and Shingo pulled Lien and TobuCatmon from the couple's bedroom into the living room. Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Kohana, and Shiro eyed the Rajita child and her Digimon with suspicion. Most of all, Kohana was still not willing to trust Lien due to her obvious association with the Neo-Rajita, one of their major enemies. Yui walked up to Lien and examined her close-up.

"Oh, are we going to play a game with Lien?" The alien girl said excitedly as she spun around her seat. TobuCatmon backed away and jumped over on Lien's lap whilst they continuously spun around.

Cammy shrugged as Shingo, Yui, and DarkGabumon collectively shook their heads.

"Ugh! You still aren't fooling me!" Kohana sparked a passionate fury as she barked out at the alien. "No, we don't want to play!"

Lien snickered as she poked Kohana's face. "Why are you so tense? You need to relax! Lien prefers when people loosen up like her, her, him, the tiny lion thing, and... that black dog thing."

DarkGabumon scoffed. "My name is DarkGabumon. Don't forget it."

Shiro added, sounding even more irritable. "And I'm Shiro! How is it you can forget my name?"

Shingo sat down, scratching his head. "Well, we're not going to get much out of this, guys."

Yui set a stool next to Lien and offered her a bag of chips. "Maybe if you eat, you can tell us more about you?"

"Oh, some food?" Lien stared hungrily over the potato chip bag dangling in front of her. "What's in there?"

"We call them chips," Cammy said as she opened it and pulled out a Ruffles chip. "See? It's oddly shaped, but you might like it."

Lien eyed the chip curiously and took it from Cammy. She licked the chip with a long tongue and bit into it. After grinding it, she swallowed it and wore a satisfied grin on her face, finding the chip quite edible.

DarkGabumon remarked. "Guess she likes it."

"That was tasty! Lien like!" The alien girl said as she grabbed the chip bag. She began wolfing down the chips feverishly. "Mmmm! Yum! So delicious!" She talked whilst eating and with her mouthful, which made Kohana turned her head away in disgust.

Kohana shuddered. "She's got bad manners! At least, close your mouth while eating!"

"Hey, don't act all Miss Proper on me, Kohana," Yui called out on her rival's claim. "You're an even worse pig!"

"Only when I'm eating pork buns! I can't help if they're good!"

Cammy and Shingo distanced themselves from Yui and Kohana's recurring rebuttals.

"I'm staying out of this one," Cammy said.

Shingo sighed. "There they go again. I'm really worried about Aoshi. Where's he been that's taking this long?"

The Neo-Spirit leader overheard Shingo's concern about the half-Lycan. "Good question. He said he was going to pick up a few things from the convenience store, but he left us no messages."

"Did something happen?" Cammy wondered, getting off from the chair. "What if he ran into one of those Meikai demons? I mean, they can still slip into the human realm to find us."

Kohana furrowed her brows. "Try giving him a call, Yui."

"I'll give it a go again," she said whilst drawing out her cell. _Aoshi-kun, where are you? You're even out of range of my spiritual awareness._

As Yui made a call to Aoshi, Cammy and Shingo headed over to the bedroom to check on the children sleeping together. Kohana watched as Lien walked over to the dining table and pulled out a slice of pizza from a pizza box the group ordered out earlier. Irked by Lien's smooth and sneaky maneuvers, Kohana dragged her away as the alien had the pizza stuffed in her mouth. All the while, the group were being monitored from afar by another unwanted guest.

And Lien's keen sensed picked up on this familiar dark vibe. She turned toward TobuCatmon and forged a mental link with her Digimon partner.

TobuCatmon frowned as the hair on her back stiffened outward. _Lien. It's him._

Lien quickly responded. _No, not him! Nagah-sensei was supposed to find Lien! Not... Vipris jerkface! Our friends are in danger here! We need to warn them!_

DarkGabumon and Shiro carefully noted TobuCatmon's sudden erratic behavior. They turned to Lien, who was seemingly staring toward the patio windows. Then, they faced the direction where the patio lights barely came on. Unbeknownst to them, two figures were situated atop of a billboard not too far from the apartments.

xxxxx

Observing the Neo-Spirit Detectives from the billboard, Vipris and his Subordinate Officer Geso were practically stationary in their positions. Vipris was all grins whilst retracting his long tongue into his mouth.

"We have a lock on Lien's position, General Vipris."

The lanky and crude general smiled an ever so creepy smile, chuckling evilly. "Confirmed. Won't Chief Advisor Nagah be _thrilled_ to see her precious student again? Too bad we'll have to report back and _confirm _she was killed in action against the enemy." _Heh, because in truth, I'll be the one to put the brat out of her misery._

"Sir, with all due respect..."

"This isn't the time to bail out on me, Geso. We didn't come this far to turn around like cowards," Vipris repressed his killing urges as Geso backed off. "All right, you brat. Here I come." He gripped his new double-bladed instrument, which hung over behind his massive spoon-shaped hood. "Let the bloodbath commence."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 6/7:15 PM**_

Within Abyss' realm, the fierce engagement with the 10th Neo-Rajita general reached its climax. The end result of the battle was Abyss pinning Valkyrie Sailor Orcus, the Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen against a wall. Meanwhile, on the other side of the lab, Aster, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, Trudge, and Mina were sealed inside glass chambers whilst trying to break out. Abyss cackled with psychotic glee as he slowly siphoned the energy from the Sailors and Tuxedo Kamen. Abyss literally turned his head as he laughed at Aster, Trudge, and Mina's futile effortless.

As she began to stir, Valkyrie Orcus barely caught a glimpse of Abyss using one of his tentacle probes to hit the glass tubes containing Aster, Trudge, and Mina. She overheard his consistent taunting of the three whilst hitting the tubes. Orcus slowly moved her hands over one of the tentacle probes she saw attached to her chest. She felt her energy slowly being pumped into Abyss' body.

_Feeling weak... can barely move my body._ Orcus mused fearfully, slowly pivoting her view to the Quartet and Tuxedo Kamen. She noticed they, too, were being siphoned of their life energy. _I've got to get us out of this mess. _With that, she invoked the spirit of her bat, who materialized in front of her.

_**'Need my help?'**_

_What do you think? Look at the mess we're in!_

_**'Fine, but you owe me, beautiful.'**_

_Ugh, all right anything._

The winged bat spirit winked and puckered his lips. _**'A kiss.'**_

_Kiss you? All right, deal! Now, give me a boost!_

_**'Your wish is my command, my favorite Aussie idol.'**_

As the bat finalized their agreement, he turned into a glowing black orb of energy and immersed himself into Valkyrie Orcus' armor. Quickly catching wind of the glowing aura of dark purple surrounding Orcus, the alarmed general threw another tentacle, which was immediately deflected by the Valkyrie Kuiper's aura. Abyss watched in shock as Valkyrie Orcus pulled the tentacle off her chest. All the energy Abyss siphoned off previous returned to Orcus, which added to the substantial power boost she received from her bat spirit. Whilst her dark purple aura flared around her, large bat wings protruded from her back and widened, granting Orcus better flight mobility. Her senses of hearing became more keen like a bat's as she flew right at Abyss at blinding speed. Picking up her daggers along the way, she threw one into Abyss' chest and cut the power switch, thereby disabling the tentacles and freeing her colleagues.

The Quartet and Tuxedo Kamen were not only released, but had their energies restored to them.

"Whew, that was too close for comfort," Sailor Vesta said.

Sailor Ceres called out to the Valkyrie Kuiper. "Many thanks, Sailor Orcus! We sure owe you!"

"Now, it's payback time on fishbowl head!" Sailor Juno exclaimed as she pointed to Abyss.

Sailor Pallas hurried over and checked on Tuxedo Kamen. "You ok? C'mon, let's teach him a lesson."

Tuxedo Kamen pulled himself up and nodded. "Yes, I'm with you."

"Hurry up and let us out of here!" Trudge barked as he repeatedly bashed on the glass tube sealing him.

Mina and Aster watched in silence as the Abyss army surrounded the six readied warriors. With a beckoning of a hand wave, the real Abyss commanded his army to storm the entire lab and finish the Senshi off. The Sailor Quartet readily scattered and let loose an array of attacks to intercept, and destroy nearly half of the entire army.

Each Quartet called out their attacks in unison, diminishing the Abyss army numbers. Tuxedo Kamen undid his cape and threw a barrage of bombs, which all exploded and wiped out a large assorted Abyss army. Valkyrie Orcus manipulated her shadows and counteracted the Abyss army, by shooting shadow spears to skewer them down. All that remained was the real Abyss, who hovered over and landed atop of a pillar. He quickly summoned a long staff and raised it into the air.

"Interesting how quickly you've turned the tide in this battle," the Neo-Rajita general muttered as he stood in a battle posture and invoked the Digimon-incorporated powers bestowed to him. "But, I'm putting an end to this farce." The smaller faces giggled devilishly and chattered high-pitched screeches inside his bowl head. "_**Say your prayers! Your gonna die! Hehehahaha!**_" "_**Engulf! Abyss Shinka!**_" Upon shouting his invoked chant, fractal code engulfed the humanoid-sized warrior, but then as the fractal coding expanded... so did his entire body. The entire lower half of his body transformed into a body resembling Chimeramon!

Sailor Orcus, the Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen hastily charged forward as they launched counterattacks to slow down Abyss. However, his body grew to about half the length of the entire (albeit spacious) laboratory. The Chimeramon body, like the one created by the Digimon Emperor, was an amalgamated composition synthesizing various Digimon. Minus Abyss's upper body situated atop of the creature's forehead and having a form with a contrasting complexion (its body was practically just dark purple, black, and silver), it's structure and size was like Chimeramon's. Abyss, acting as the medium, controlled the Chimeramon body and steadily advanced on the group.

Aster, Trudge, and Mina were struck with fear and distress as the evolved Abyss stalked toward the warriors.

Slightly deterred and intimidated at first, the Valkyrie Kuiper, the Quartet, and the masked man readily prepared to engage the behemoth.

"In this form, my strength and energy has been augmented. How will you be able to withstand the power of Chimeramon, the Digimon whose data is perfectly suited for me! Now I will crush you all where you stand!" The general quickly turned as he saw the Quartet amassed together. "_**Heat Viper!**_" He pivoted the Chimeramon head and launched a deadly heat ray from its mouth.

The Quartet scattered as the beam blasted through a wall and left a giant hole in its wake. Sailor Pallas jumped up and panicked upon realizing the brute force of Chimeramon's most feared attack. Sailor Ceres, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Juno counterattacked, firing multiple shots at Abyss' Chimeramon body. As for Valkyrie Orcus, she took a nosedive and plunged at Chimeramon's back, striking the small of his back with boxing gloves forged from her own shadows. Tuxedo Kamen scattered explosives over the creature's body, which ignited an explosion that knocked him into the ceiling. Abyss' Chimeramon body quickly stopped himself and stayed afloat in mid-air.

"Playtime is over, my friends!" declared the general, who invoked Chimeramon's power and unleashed another heat beam. "_**Heat Viper!**_"

As Orcus, the Quartet, and Kamen moved away, the beam sailing through and blasted through another section of the obstructions surrounding the room.

"This guy's getting on my nerves!" Orcus spat out.

Sailor Ceres offered. "New strategy: we aim for this monster's forehead."

Sailor Vesta added. "Good eye."

Sailor Juno smirked. "The most obvious place to strike."

Sailor Pallas chirped. "Let's do it!"

Tuxedo Kamen switched out from his usual garb and shifted into his Endymion armor. "Let's finish this thing off, girls."

Once Abyss floated over and unleashed a network of tentacles at their direction, the warriors scattered and used evasive counters (and others simply blasted away the tendrils). Abyss frantically shot out more tentacles to ensnare his enemies and attempt to engulf them. The beast expelled more deadly heat blasts, which bombarded sections of the lab. Meanwhile, as this was going on, Aster pushed the glass tube enough that it tipped over and let him freely roll out. He turned and raced over to the glass tube, which sealed Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

He picked up piece of metal and proceeded to smash open the three glass tubes. He freed his monster, Trudge, and Mina while fixating a determined gaze at the ongoing battle.

"Thank you, Aster," Mina said.

Trudge seized the metal rod from Aster. "I'll take it from here. Mina and I will look for a way out of here."

"Fine with me," Aster said as his monster jetted back into the heated battle. "I'm going to help them out. Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer, it's payback time!"

With that, Shining Phoenix Enforcer glided forward and fired a beam across Chimeramon's face. Abyss whirled around and saw Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer firing a beam at his direction. Abyss put up his guard and deflected it with his spinning rod. Shining Phoenix Enforcer evaded from his own redirected attack and quickly flew over to where the Quartet, Orcus, and Kamen were position.

"Oh, good! You're free, Aster!" Orcus exclaimed as she and the group charged ahead to meet Abyss head-on. "Time we put an end to this, you freak!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 2/7:20 PM**_

Having walked across the dry and desolate landscape, the group led by Valkyrie Sailor Varuna, Seto, and Lyn stopped to take a rest under a giant stone formation. The spot they chose had enough shading to keep them out of the sun. Though, it was only Chazz, Carly, and Mako that needed to sit down to rest. The others formed a obstruction near the rock formation and provided protection for three. Varuna, Seto, Jack, Lyn, Battle Jupiter, and Ryuuhi were vigilant with the entire dimension, wondering if and when an enemy would spring out to attack them.

None of the sort has happened, yet.

Just then, Battle Jupiter cleared her throat and drew Ryuuhi's immediate attention.

"Um, Ryuuhi?"

"What is it, Umi-chan?" asked the half-demon.

"Is it true?"

"About?"

Battle Jupiter pivoted her head and greeted him with a friendly smile. "Do you like me more than just a friend?"

Slightly taken aback, Ryuuhi retorted. "That's ridiculous! I only see you as a friend and nothing more!"

"You might be a strong guy, but you're the worst liar. I don't even need a Jagan Eye or read minds to know."

Turning around to face her, Ryuuhi watched as Battle Jupiter walked up and grabbed his hands.

"Hey, hold on, Umi-chan. We shouldn't...!"

"C'mon, I just want you to tell me if you see me more than just a friend."

"Well, I..."

The stubborn blue-haired girl smiled, tightening her fingers around his. "Relax."

"Not in front of everyone."

"So what?"

Ryuuhi noticed all eyes fell on him and Battle Jupiter. Sighing, he gave right in and nodded, which elicited a radiant smile on her face.

"Umi-chan, since recently, yeah... I do see you more than just a friend," Ryuuhi said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I mean, my sister's just starting to get acquainted with Sam. And Amaya just get to know Max. I just thought they were spur of the moments, but I can see serious relationships with those two."

"Same with us?"

"I...I think it could work out."

"You really think so? So, there's a chance!" Battle Jupiter said with glee as she folded her arms around Ryuuhi, hugging and almost squeezing him to death. However, Ryuuhi phased right out of her arms and reappeared behind her. She whirled around and threw a playful punch, which Ryuuhi caught with his hand. "No fair!" She laughed as she and Ryuuhi traded and parried each other's punches.

Mako watched his daughter displaying her affectionate side to the half-demon. A proud grin adorned the man's face. "That's my princess. Just like her mother."

Chazz sighed as he picked himself off the sand and dusted himself. "I'm good to go."

Carly stood up as she beckoned over to Jack. "Jack, I'm ready to get moving!"

Jack nodded. "Looks like the sun's about to dim, too."

"And night should come," Lyn added. "Meaning cool air will come."

Valkyrie Varuna walked over to Lyn and addressed her friend. "We'll need to find shelter, too."

"Not a bad idea, Tyra," the blue-haired young woman concurred, pivoting her eyes to Seto. "Well, what do you think?"

Suddenly, Seto's eyes saw something blur and materialize right in front of him. A bright flash of green light hurtled forward at Seto and the others. Valkyrie Varuna, being the strongest and second fastest member of the group, intercepted the blast and batted it away with a quick reflex. The beam was sent hitting a nearby rock formation, which vaporized it off the map. Valkyrie Varuna, Battle Jupiter, Ryuuhi, Lyn, and Seto quickly pointed out to Blitzkrieg, who was hovering over them. The half-Rajita wore a cocky and fiendish grin as he descended on the sandy ground and faced them directly. Dropping his right hand, the complacent general painstakingly eyed each group member until his view fell right on Valkyrie Varuna, the one opponent he's wanted to settle his score with.

Valkyrie Varuna quickly put up her guard.

"What do you want?" Lyn demanded.

Ryuuhi drew out his sword and readied himself for a battle. "Looking for trouble obviously."

Battle Jupiter scoffed. "I doubt he can take on all of us."

"He just wants me, guys," Valkyrie Varuna blatantly answered as she stepped up and confronted Blitzkrieg. "Am I right, big guy?" Her answer elicited an a cackle from the general, whose grin seemingly faded as his brows furrowed, conveying a serious demeanor. "Judging by the silence, I'd say I'm right."

Blitzkrieg pulled out a lock of brown hair from his coat pocket. He displayed the locks over to the group as everyone was left dumbfounded over the possession of the hair in his hand. Then, as Varuna closely analyzed the locks, her face became pale while her mouth gaped in aghast. She was nearly left speechless as Blitzkrieg's frown curved into a demented grin, further breaking her calm exterior. Everyone turned to Varuna, who quickly flew right at Blitzkrieg at a fit of rage and vanished like a blur.

_**Wham!**_

Varuna landed a punch across Blitzkrieg's face, nearly cold clocking the general off his feet. Blitzkrieg twisted his head around and threw the locks at Varuna's face. Varuna caught all the strands she could gather and recognized the color of the hair. Even by smelling it, she was able to tell where the source of the hair came from.

"Helena, it's her, you guys."

"Are you sure?" Lyn exclaimed.

Battle Jupiter gasped. "No, then she..."

Ryuuhi gritted his teeth as he readily prepared to attack Blitzkrieg.

"Relax, she's alive," Blitzkrieg reassured the group, suppressing the tension in the air. He dropped both arms to his side and walked right up to Varuna, who was still on her knees and burying her face over the hair locks. "Look at ya. You're so pathetic. Are you really the same Varuna that was out for my blood? You ain't the same badass I remember."

"Leave her alone, you jerk!" Carly snapped as Jack cut her off from the pass. "Jack!"

"C'mon, Sailor Varuna, I thought you wanted to fight me! Where's that fighting spirit you had just a minute ago?" The general spat out and attempted provocative measures to snap Varuna out of her broken state. He walked up and knelt right in front of the blonde-haired Valkyrie. He noted some tears dripping over her cheeks. "Typical woman, you're showing tears. You're no warrior. I don't even wanna fight you as you are now. Now, dry those damn tears and give me what I want!"

Varuna was still seemingly not able to retort any usual witty comebacks.

"Varuna!" Battle Jupiter called out.

Carl shouted. "Get up and fight this jerk!"

Lyn frowned as she walked right past Seto.

"Lyn, hold on," Seto said as he tried to stop his girlfriend.

Everyone watched as Lyn pulled Varuna right off the ground and landed a hard punch over her friend's face. Varuna dropped to the ground as the hair strands listlessly fell on the sands only to be swept away. Quickly brought to her senses, a provoked Varuna sprang to her feet and charged at Lyn. She tackled her down and pinned her to the ground.

"What the fuck was that for, Lyn?"

"WAKE THE HELL UP, TYRA!"

Varuna blinked thrice as she seemingly returned to the reality of their situation. She turned and saw the group behind her refraining themselves from any intervention. Seto, Jack, Battle Jupiter, and Ryuuhi kept the others back for their own safety. Varuna shifted her view to Blitzkrieg and shot a callous glare. Lyn crawled away from Varuna and grabbed her friend's hands.

"I can feel her..." Varuna muttered. "Just now, I can. He's telling the truth."

"Are you sure, Tyra?"

Nodding convincingly, Valkyrie Varuna wiped the tears from her eyes. Her face hardened into a warrior's gaze as she stood up and summoned her battle ax in hand. Blitzkrieg readily positioned himself into a battle posture and meticulously followed Varuna's movements. Lyn stood up and approached behind her friend.

"I can feel her, because our bond has become so stronger... ever since we've been living together on the shrine."

"Can you tell where she is now?"

"No, but believe me when I tell you. I can sense her presence. She's alive."

A reassured smile formed on Lyn's face as Seto walked up behind her.

"I believe you, Tyra. If you say Helena is ok, then I can believe you more than this bastard."

Blitzkrieg scoffed upon hearing Lyn's proclamation. "Feh, don't take my word for it."

"I bet you're the one that watched over her," Seto addressed the general.

"Not me, but one of my fellow generals has her confined. Personally, what happens to her isn't none of my business and I don't give a damn about that girl. I just used her as a means to get y'all riled up."

Varuna furrowed her brows as she steadily held her ax. "Well, you've got my attention. I'm not going to cry or go catatonic on you. This time I'm fighting with all I've got!" She pointed at the general and lowered her tone. "And I expect the same from you. No more half-assing around. Once I kick your ass to the curb, you tell me where Helena is."

Grinning with pleasure, Blitzkrieg cackled like a maniacal and crazed madman. "About time you let out your true colors. But, what's that about _you_ kicking my ass to the curb? Unlikely, sweets."

"Sweets, my ass," Varuna rebuked as she turned and beckoned to the others. "Guys, I'd appreciate it if you stay out of this one. This one's my fight and I'm finishing it."

"Huh? Wait, you alone?" A speechless Carly exclaimed. "You're crazy! That guy looks plenty strong enough to tear you apart!"

"Please, Varuna," Battle Jupiter said. "With all due respect, let us..."

"There's no way to convince me otherwise, guys," Varuna turned, giving everyone a serene and composed smirk. "Me and this bastard weren't able to finish our last two encounters. This time I want to end it for good. But, I've got to do it alone. For myself... and for Helena's sake. Don't worry. I'll get him to tell us where Helena is being contained."

"Yeah, but..."

"Lyn, thanks, I needed it."

Lyn's expression softened as she watched Varuna march forward to confront Blitzkrieg. The Neo-Rajita general folded his arms and hovered into the air, awaiting the Valkyrie to follow his lead. Varuna flew up and reached Blitzkrieg's aerial level.

"How about we relocate?"

Varuna proposed. "I'll find us a place to fight."

"Whatever. Your call."

With that, Valkyrie Varuna and Blitzkrieg rocketed through the air as they distanced themselves a few miles off from the others. Lyn, Seto, Battle Jupiter, and Ryuuhi, specifically, were left discontent with Varuna's choice to engage Blitzkrieg on her own.

"What is she thinking?" Mako said.

Chazz added, relaying his own two cents on the situation. "She doesn't stand a chance against that guy. He looked like serious business."

"Yeah, but Varuna is the toughest bitch I know," Lyn confessed whilst shaking the hand she used to punch her friend. "Ow. My hand..."

"Let me see," the CEO asked as he checked on her hand.

"I'll be ok. It'll heal," she reassured him. "By my own admittance, Tyra can take a bigger beating than I can. She's like a man trapped in a woman's body. Yeah, she's that much tougher than me. Still, that doesn't mean I can't kick her butt."

"Do you believe what she said about Helena?" inquired Battle Jupiter, who faced the direction Varuna and Blitzkrieg took to flew off.

Nodding, Lyn immediately answered her. "I do. I'll take her word over a Rajita any day."

"Forget what she says, I say we go and follow," Jack interjected.

"No argument from me," Ryuuhi asserted as he sheathed his blade.

With that, Seto and Lyn turned to address the group.

"Then, get ready cause we're heading out there," Seto said.

Lyn faced the direction where her friend and Blitzkrieg departed. "Tyra, don't get too reckless..."

xxxxx

As they reached a vicinity with encompassing rock formations, Valkyrie Varuna and Blitzkrieg descended in the center of savannah vicinity. Varuna closely observed her surroundings and noted the tall dry grass covering the ground. She shifted her eyes over and analyzed Blitzkrieg's outward appearance.

"Should've picked a better spot," Varuna muttered, cautiously dropping into a battle stance. "Oh well."

Blitzkrieg grinned as he pulled out... no weapon. Not even his sword to guard himself with. He slowly encircled Varuna, analyzing her stance and memorized all her attack patterns from their previous two engagements. He dashed right up and lunged at Varuna, catching her with a punch, which Varuna countered by raising her ax into the air. She flipped Blitzkrieg right over and made him land on all fours behind her. As she whirled around, Blitzkrieg caught her with a punch to her chest and knocked her back. Varuna stopped skidding across the dirt and paced herself forward. She rocketed forward at blinding speed and landed a punch to Blitzkrieg, nearly cold clocking him again. This time she inflicted some damage and made a cut on his side lip.

"Heh," Blitzkrieg grinned as he wiped the blood from his lip. "For a woman, you can punch harder than any man I've fought." Posturing his stance, the Neo-Rajita general bared and grinned off her punch. He flickered out and reappeared behind Varuna. "You definitely look more butch up close."

"Augh!" Varuna snapped as she whirled and swung her ax around only to cut through an after image. "Stop toying with me!" As she followed his rapid movements, she turned to her right and flickered out. She reappeared right in front of Blitzkrieg after a 0.5 second interval and impacted him with a bone crunching punch to his face, which was enough to send him hurtling through a rock formation. Putting all her might into one punch, she sent Blitzkrieg sailing away and left him in a heap of debris where he crash landed. _Hey, you buck-toothed prick. I'm going to need you._

The moment she called forth her rabbit spirit, Blitzkrieg gingerly stepped out of a billowing cloud and staggered forward.

The rabbit spirit materialized atop Varuna's head and floated over next to her.

_**'What do you want?'**_

Varuna frowned. _Your power. Lend it to me._

_**'Is that anyway to treat your spirit partner? I'm not a prick.'**_

_Sorry, just in a really tense mood. So, what do you say? Let's take this guy down together._

The rabbit finally complied. _**'For your friend, Helena, as you wish.**_" With that, he turned into ball of spirit energy and fell into Varuna's right hand.

"Oh, Lord Gamera, I felt that one," the tense general laughed as he popped his right shoulder. "Aw, yeah. This is what I'm talking about! This IS the Varuna I want to fight!"

"I'm through playing around," the Valkyrie Kuiper said as the spirit ball immersed with her armor and empowered her tenfold. Her own Senshi power and her rabbit's spiritual properties intertwined, boosting the Kuiper's overall stats. With the energy coursing through her body, she noted her athletic build readily accept the energy and made her muscles tighten. "All right, I'm ready."

Blitzkrieg snorted. "So, what? You pumping yourself with enhancements to get a one-up on me? Nice try."

"I know your friends can evolve since most of y'all are half-Digimon. So, why don't you show me your evolved form? C'mon, what are you stalling for?"

After hearing Varuna's remark, Blitzkrieg decided to play along and tensed his whole body up. "You want to see what I am? You sure? Heh, your funeral, Varuna! I'm gonna put you into the fucking meat grinder after I'm done with ya! Hahaha!" Drawing out his blade from his sheath, he stabbed it through his chest, surprising even Varuna, and invoked the Digimon data incorporated into his biological coding. "_**Grind! Blitzkrieg Shinka!**_" He bellowed loudly as strong winds kicked up the sand around him and formed dust tornadoes. Whilst this was going on, Blitzkrieg's body was engulfed by fractal code and a dark green sheen, which ignited a bright flash of light around him.

Varuna steadied herself for what will likely become a battle-frenzied clash in a few moments. However, she was not letting down nor was she retreating. She reaffirmed this would be the last battle with Blitzkrieg and it would be decided with no intervention to stop them. Varuna dropped into a battle posture as a thick white aura flared around her.

As the white sheet of light dimmed over him, Blitzkrieg stepped forward and unveiled his evolved form. His outward appearance resembled a more feline and predatory look than a humanoid, albeit he still stood on his hind legs and upright, no less. His mouth was now full of jagged and sharp teeth than before. Two saber-like Smilodon teeth curved downward, but were smaller in contrast to a true Smilodon. The teeth were, at least, 3 inches shorter than the usual 6-8 inches long. His hands were now silver and trimmed with claws. Whipping back and forth behind him was a long silver teeth. His hair became longer and flowing. Distinct black spots were now around his eyes and his ears extended outward like a feline's. His entire body comprised of a form-fitting segmented metallic armor. Long blades jutted through his forearms, shoulders, and calves. Tufts of light blue fur barely was seen from a close-up view over his armor. Whatever blue fur shown had distinct black stripes embroidering it. He stood upright and held his blade in hand. He brandished the blade wildly and split it into two, creating two Orichalcos green sabers in its place.

Varuna hastily dashed ahead to engage ax with Blitzkrieg's energy sabers. The two clashed head-on and tried to outdo each other. Blitzkrieg spun around and whipped Varuna back with his tail and sent her sailing back. Varuna perched on a rock formation and flickered out of Blitzkrieg's reach as he came within her range and cut the rock formation in half, using his energy sabers. He shifted his view to the skies and saw Varuna floating over him, steadily holding her ax in front of her face.

"Yeah, now this is exhilarating! Let's keep this up, Varuna! With the power of Dinotigermon, I'll grind you into meat!"

The blonde beckoned him with a middle finger. "Come and get me."

Irked but excited with Varuna's 'friendly' gesture, Blitzkrieg shot upward to counterattack Varuna's best efforts. The longer this battle would go on, the faster the savannah will likely become a wasteland. Valkyrie Varuna shot upward through the air and baited Blitzkrieg in to attack her.

_No more playing around, Varuna! Time to put this bastard to rest once and for all! This one's for you, Hel!_

"VARUNA!" Blitzkrieg's bellows reached the skies as he pursued her.

Varuna dropped down and smashed her ax against Blitzkrieg's sabers, which ignited explosive sparks of light that brightened the skies. Both Varuna and Blitzkrieg executed speedblitz maneuvers, easily matching each other's speed. With one swing of her ax, Varuna knocked Blitzkrieg away and flew off in pursuit of him.

_I've got to end this fast! Hel, wherever you are, hang in there! _

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Sixth Floor/Toad's Sanctuary/7:25 PM**_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Neo-Rajita dimension, a group of Senshi stormed ahead as they entered a large spacious hallway with a line of columns stretching across both opposite sides. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Hermy, Kairyu, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Aphy, and Cupid happened to stumble into the empty vicinity, but then the Senshi and their steeds sensed an ominous presence arriving at an unfortunate time.

"Look across!" Kairyu beckoned to the group.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus watched as Toad emerged from the ground via a portal. The Neo-Rajita scientist and general stood firmly and seemingly solitary.

"Great, so now we have unwanted company," Venus snorted.

Aphy berated the complacent Toad. "Hey, how about kindly stepping aside for us?"

"Oh, ho, ho, now why would I do that?" Toad calmly chortled whilst lifting his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Welcome to my humble abode, ladies. I will be your entertainment in this spectacular show."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury probed the room with her mini-computer. "Careful he's not alone!"

"Oh, good eye, Sailor Mercury," the general chuckled deviously as a swarm of Parasimon emerged from their hiding spots behind the columns and walls. "My Parasimon will accommodate you with a pre-show! Show them how we welcome our guests, my Parasimon."

Upon following their master's command, the Parasimon swarm converged onto the Senshi and company. Cupid and Kairyu responded by firing a combination of light and water-based attacks, flooding the area and taking out collective groups of Parasimon. More Parasimon emerged from the ceiling and amassed atop of each other.

"Ugh, gross!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus screamed as she let loose rapid fire blasts that incinerated a bunch of Parasimon. "Take that and that! Get away! Ew! Ew!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury focused cold water into her hands and expelled it over the floors. Nearly half of the Parasimon were frozen as the ice water covered them. Hermy struck a Parasimon with her tonfa and kicked it aside. Aphy cried out with disgust and threw her chain across, ensnaring a Parasimon and threw it across the room.

Whilst the heated battle occurred, Toad observed the group meticulously. _Very good. This way I can further analyze their battle strategies and powers. Lord Gamera, I vow to destroy the Sailor Senshi swiftly and with precision. Once I'm done with them, you can proceed to further your agenda uninterrupted. _"Good show, ladies. But, your luck will end very soon."

xxxxx

_**Larry's Mind**_

Opening his eyes, Larry found himself alone in a desolate wasteland. Alarmed, he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings and tensely clenched his fists. The last thing he remembered was just after parting ways with the Kuiper and Neo Senshi...

xxxxx

_**Flashback/1.5 day Ago/March 27, 2009/5:54 PM**_

_Larry was leaning on a wall and catching his breath. He and his friends were winded after the fierce third Neo-Rajita incursion. The Chimeras had just departed after reconvening with the Kuiper and Neo Senshi. They arrived near an alleyway to recover from a hard fought battle against the alien invaders. However, as they were recovering, Mika came across a Parasimon. They pursued it on the grounds of suspicion and it lead them further into the alleyway. As they tried to corner it, they turned and saw that the purple arachnid vanished. Instead, they saw a shadowed figure standing 15 feet from them._

_"Hey, you!" Mika barked at the figure as she sensed a peculiar energy akin to the Neo-Rajita group they fought earlier. "You're one of them, aren't you?"_

_"Careful, Mika," Larry warned her._

_Hayata coldly narrowed his glowing green eyes to the ominous character. "Yeah, I'm sensing Rajita energy from him!"_

_Sara asserted. "What do you want?"_

_"For you four to return to the fold. You were the last experiments of late-General Kuiiza. For being half-Rajita, you've proven capable on your own. I've analyzed you while you've been fighting my colleagues and I must take you in to complete your full Rajita transformations."_

_"Why the hell should we? We're happy what we are now," Larry resisted the figure's demands._

_"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you to come with me."_

_"Is that a fact?" As her eyes turned Orichalcos green, Mika snapped and aimlessly dashed ahead to attack him. "__**Dragon Wind Fang!**__" Being the headstrong leader of the team, Mika lunged forward and opened her fan, throwing a powerful gust of wind coupled with sharp projectiles shooting at his direction. Suddenly, the figure reappeared behind her in the blink of an eye. His speed completely mesmerized the group as he was able to evade and get behind Mika with little effort. _

_"MIKA! BEHIND YOU!" Larry beckoned to the Chimera leader._

_As Mika whirled around to face the figure, he was revealed to be a tall robust humanoid wearing a form-fitting black leather garb. His head resembled a large red apple with a giant eyeball adorning the forehead. Long tentacles protruded from the man's head and shot forward at Mika, which wrapped around her face and neutralized her. As Mika seemingly fell into a trance-like state, Larry watched as Sara and Hayata tried to save her. They, too, were intercepted by the creature's tentacles, which latched to the back of Sara and Hayata's heads. As the tentacles attached themselves to them, all but Larry fell into a trance._

_"I am Parasimon X, and you all will come with me," the creatures introduced himself. He turned and advanced on Larry. Before Larry could throw an psionic-powered object, Parasimon X sent the brainwashed Chimeras to pin him down. While Larry struggled to break free, Parasimon advanced and fired another tentacle, which attached itself to the back of Larry's head. And with that, the world around him quickly froze still._

xxxxx

_**Larry's Mind**_

_**'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'**_

Ominous laughter echoed from nowhere. The world around him remained still in time, and Larry realized that he wasn't just remembering the ambush, he was reliving it. It kept playing repeatedly with seemingly no end, which further aggravated him. It was no different from reliving a nightmare that kept looping over and over again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted, defiantly standing his ground and blind to who was 'watching' and 'mocking' him. Gritting his teeth angrily, the Chimera fiercely surveyed his surroundings.

_**'You tried to warn her, but she just wouldn't listen. What are you doing taking orders from her anyway? Aren't you the oldest one?'**_

Larry protested against the evil voice taunting him. "I don't really care about that. I'm fine with things just the way they are."

The sinister and deceptive individual vaguely inquired. _**'Are you really?'**_

"Hey, who's to say that it would have turned out any differently if I was in charge?"

The voice laughed and added with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. _**'Ah, yes, that's you, isn't it? Laid-back Larry. The guy who just sits back and lets life pass him by. How many times were you passed up for adoption because you were off in your own little world?'**_

Suddenly, the world shifted again, this time showing him the orphanage where he met Sara and Hayata, but before the world could be set into motion to relive the memory, Larry clenched his fist and punched through the vision, causing it to recede and vanish completely. In the blink of an eye, the vision quickly transformed back into the barren wasteland.

The voice cracked, taken aback with shock. _**'What? How did you do that?'**_

"I'm gonna stop you right there!" Larry roared with defiance as he pivoted around and felt a presence in front of him. "I'm sure you've got this wonderful trip down memory lane all plotted out for me. Maybe you were going to make me relive the death of my parents? Or maybe bring up the fact that my grandparents disowned my father for marrying my mother. I don't really care. I've figured it all out. You're that Parasimon X that captured us, right? You're probably trying to make me self-conscious or something like that. Well, let me tell you something. It's not working!"

With that, Larry bumrushed toward the source of the evil voice and raised his hand, seemingly grabbed Parasimon X out from an invisible rift. As Parasimon X finally materialized, the Chimera immediately recognized Parasimon X ambushing him and his friends

"What you're doing is making me angry, and you don't want to make me angry!" Larry sneered as his irises flashed Orichalcos green. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" He channeled fury like he never felt before and invoked a boost of power, which allowed him to punch Parasimon X, causing him to explode and disperse into green particles of light. "NO ONE TOYS WITH MY MIND!" His voice echoed across the dimension.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Northern Sanctuary Quarters/Secret Quarters/7:28 PM**_

_**BOOM!**_

Alarmed, Summoner Venus shrieked. "What was that?"

Adam asserted. "An explosion."

"That sounded like it wasn't too far from here," Valkyrie Eris announced. "Let's go check it out!"

Eris led the group down a corridor to find a big gaping hole in the wall, leading to the ruins of some kind of laboratory, with several Parasimon down for the count on the floor. The Wind Senshi and her cohorts walked through the rubble to see Larry blowing the hinges off some kind of hibernation pod with Mika inside.

The Texan gasped upon recognizing the only Chimera awake. "Larry? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, perfect timing," Larry turned and addressed Eris' group. "Mind giving me a hand here?"

Eris helped Larry carry the unconscious Mika over to where Sara and Hayata were lying on the ground, both out cold.

"Sheesh, what a mess in here!" exclaimed Joey.

Summoner Venus stepped over the fallen Parasimon, and resisted the urge to vomit. "Ew, gross! Ugh!"

Demona vaguely teased the sensitive brunette. "What's wrong, little girl? Not used to seeing nasty and icky giant spiders?"

"NO!" she emphatically yelled

"Just thought I'd ask," the succubus had herself a good laugh as she casually picked up a Parasimon and threw it aside.

Mai, Yasmin, and Atticus stayed on one side of the room, avoiding the Parasimon.

It was then that Eris noticed that Larry was holding his left arm gingerly. "Hey, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, this? It's just a flesh wound. I guess that's what happens when you try to blow up one of those pods from the inside."

"You WHAT?" Eris exclaimed. "Hold on," she said as she rummaged through the debris and found some bandages. She made Larry sit down as she dressed his wounds.

Crow knelt over by a Parasimon and prodded it with a piece of metal. "These are the biggest spiders I've ever seen! Yuck! Glad Yusei isn't here to see these things."

Hassleberry noted the Parasimon's sizes. "They totally look like something from the ol' prehistoric times! A-yep, but these ain't Duel Monsters."

"They're Digimon," Adam affirmed as he analyzed a dead Parasimon. "Parasimon to be exact. Mega-level. Relatively weak on their own, but are more dangerous in swarms."

Larry winced as Eris tightened the cloth around his arm. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Hey, Jami may be the one studying to become a doctor, but I grew up on a ranch in Texas with four older brothers. I'm no stranger to first aid. Now, tell me, how did you four end up here?"

Taking a moment to recollect his thoughts, Larry carried on and explained how they ended up in their situation. "Well, after chasing a lone Parasimon, we fell into a trap laid by Parasimon X. He used some tentacle probes to control my friends and used them to capture me before I blacked out. The next thing I knew, he was trying to subjugate me with some kind of psychic torture."

Eris sat next to him and asked. "How did you escape?"

"I've been a lucid dreamer since I was 13. Once I realized that I was within my own mind, I was able to turn the tables on Parasimon X and gain the upper hand. After booting him from my mindscape, I woke up and blew up the pod. That's what that explosion that you heard was," the Chimera further explained as Valkyrie Eris listened to him. He then recalled the instance of waking up and coming to. "Parasimon X escaped, and I could have gone after him, but my first priority was making sure my teammates were okay. I managed to subdue the remaining Parasimon, even with a bum arm. I'm worried about them, though." He nodded towards his fellow Chimeras and watched the others trying to wake them. "Parasimon X could still be within their minds, even as far away as he is. If he came at them with the same tactics he did with me, there's no telling what that could do to their psyches."

Looking over the three sleeping Chimeras, Valkyrie Eris and Larry tried to wake them. Demona tried using magic to wake them, but did nothing to help. Everyone converged where the Chimeras were laying.

"What now?" Summoner Venus asked, looking over the Chimeras with concern.

Mai checked over Mika. "We can't wake them?"

"No, they'll have to somehow do it themselves," Larry affirmed. "By doing that, they'll need to get rid of Parasimon X in their minds, if he's still in their minds incorporating his mind tricks."

Crow shook his head. "Man, that bites! We can't even wake them?"

"Mika's got to be the most strong-willed, right? I mean, she has to somehow awaken first," Valkyrie Eris said as her eyes fell on Mika. "C'mon you three! Wake up!"

Despite Eris' efforts, the three Chimeras remained unconscious. The affects of Parasimon X's psychic subjugation still manipulated their psyches. Even their friends' pleas and encouragement wasn't enough to bring them out of it. Only 'they' can bring themselves out of this delicate predicament.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/7:33 PM**_

The leaders stopped right as they entered a large spacious room with a long stairway situated across from them. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, Valkyrie Neo Moon, Raizen Jr. Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden surveyed through the long stretch of columns they just passed by. Sedna, Dimitri, Neo Moon, and RJ sensed dark vibes emanating from their surroundings. Yugi walked over to the stairway and saw a wide open door with bright light beaming through the dimmed vicinity.

"Are you sensing that, Dimitri?" Sedna inquired to her boyfriend.

Dimitri replied, getting chills down his spine. "I don't need to feel. I know just being here."

"This whole place has been nothing but darkness the minute we got here," Neo Moon remarked as she and RJ walked up to where Yusei was sitting.

RJ offered a hand to Yusei. "Getting restless?"

"I'll be fine, RJ. Thanks," the Signer politely declined as he stood up on his own. "So, where in the Neo-Rajita dimension are we in?"

"How will we even know if Helena is here?" wondered Jaden.

Yugi added. "Not to mention Sailor Pluto. This dimension is bigger than I ever anticipated."

"Damn, these alien freaks pretty much had all their bases covered and knew we'd come," RJ cursed while scanning his surroundings.

Shaking her head, Sedna paced back and forth with her intentions clearly focused on saving Helena and Pluto, but not without her friends and colleagues aiding her. Dimitri and the others didn't even need to discern how easily anxious Sedna was about completing her mission. She stopped for a moment and faced everyone.

"What? Look, we need to keep going, guys!" Sedna exclaimed as she advanced to the stairway.

"Sedna, hold on!" Dimitri raced up to the Ice Senshi. "I know you're anxious, but like you said, we need to be vigilant and think things through! Karin!"

Quickly coming to her senses, Sedna blinked thrice. "Dimitri? Sorry." She slowly pivoted her head and openly apologized to them. "I'm sorry, everyone. I really let the stress get to me and being in this place is enough to make you go crazy."

Neo Moon smiled and readily accepted the Kuiper Senshi's apology. "No problem, Sedna. I don't blame you."

"Yeah, being confined here is enough to make any sane person lose it!" Jaden said. "I'm no exception."

"Well, with that out of the way, let's keep on going," Yusei pressed on.

"Right, come one everyone," Sedna turned as she and the group looked up to find a familiar face glaring them down.

It was Melancholia and standing alone with no allies. His green Orichalcos eyes pierced a haunting and stone cold gaze at the amassed group. Sedna, Dimitri, Faith, Neo Moon, and RK hastily readied themselves for Melancholia.

"Who's that?" Yusei exclaimed.

Yugi glared the Neo-Rajita general down. "One of the Rajita."

Dimitri turned to Sedna, who wore an intense glare on her face. "Karin? You know him?"

Melancholia addressed the leaders nonchalantly. "Greetings, welcome to the Neo-Rajita Paradais Realm, but this is where your path ends."

The Ice Senshi rebuked and pulled out her Ice Trident. "Step aside! We came to take back Sailor Pluto and my friend Helena!"

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Chiba-Tsukino Residence/Room #402/7:40 PM**_

As thing started to simmer down in the apartment, the Neo-Spirit Detectives sensed an ominous presence. Yui, Kohana, and Cammy stood up as Kyo materialized inside the dining room with his eyes locked on Kohana specifically. Shingo and Lien were quickly caught off guard as the Demon Knight managed a successful infiltration undetected.

"Greetings, Kohana," Kyo chuckled evilly as he hovered to the floor.

Yui passionately shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?" She prepared to fire off a Spirit Gun, but promptly restrained herself from cutting loose and blowing up the whole apartment sky high. "I should say... how the hell are you here? You're in Meikai!"

"Remember what Yusuke told us, these guys are able to slip through between dimensions and create astral projections of themselves," Cammy said as she sensed the Youki emanating from Kyo's Demon Stone. "And I can tell you this is the real Kyo."

DarkGabumon and Shiro intensely growled at Kyo without provocation. The animals didn't need to be provoked to show their resentment for Kyo.

"Guess I'm popular around this side of Tokyo," Kyo cracked a joke during such a tense moment.

"BASTARD!" Kohana roared as she lunged forward and tried to stab him with a knife. She narrowly missed as he sidestepped his sister and let him hit the wall. "You aren't taking me without a fight!"

"Oh, but I thought you'd make my job easier, dear sister."

Meanwhile, Shingo was caught in midst of the commotion while stepping away. He frantically went to the back where the front door was.

"Shingo-kun! Get back there!" Cammy ordered the frightened teen. "Don't come out until we send this creep off!"

However, if Kyo being present wasn't enough to scare Shingo, then Vipris and Geso appearing in the apartment caused him to really crawl away and frantically find a hiding place. Lien whirled around and hissed at Vipris.

"Vipris jerkface! You shouldn't be here!" Lien hissed at the smarmy individual and his cohort.

Vipris chortled evilly as he beckoned over to the Rajita child. "Change of plans, but you have a chance to cooperate and come back with me."

Lien gave an empathic, "NO!" She watched as TobuCatmon lunged at Vipris and bit his left arm.

Hissing loudly, Vipris threw TobuCatmon down and noticed Kyo's presence. "Eh? Who the hell are you?"

Kyo chuckled and simply grinned. "Came to collect an ungrateful brat who refuses to cooperate? I know the feeling."

"Feh, do you?" Vipris scoffed irritably as Geso quickly attempted to seize Lien, who jumped away and flew out of reach. "Get down here!"

While the commotion was going down, the door opened and Aoshi came walking in.

"Guys, I'm ba-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Aoshi exclaimed upon taking in the realization of his friends being confronted by three major baddies in the apartment.

"AOSHI!" Yui turned as she saw the half-Lycan enter the apartment. "Give us a hand!"

"Shingo! Stay back there! Go and protect the kids!" Cammy called out.

Suddenly, while Kyo's back was turned, Kohana came up behind her evil brother and stabbed his right arm with a knife. Slightly taken aback by Kohana's action, Kyo pulled the knife out and grabbed Kohana. Kohana tried to break free, but Shiro flew in and belted Kyo's back with a hard slap. He threw Kohana aside and tried to grab Shiro. Suddenly, Cammy drew out a set of ofudas and threw them at Kyo, but the Demon Knight easily intercepted and burned them with his Youki. He flew at Cammy and seized her by the throat.

"CAMMY-CHAN!" Shingo roared as he instinctively dashed ahead to stop Kyo.

Kyo promptly pushed Shingo back into a wall and lifted Cammy over his head.

"CAMMY-CHAN!" Yui cried as she fired a spirit beam at Kyo's back. "_**Spirit Gun!**_"

As the beam barely nicked his face, Kyo dropped Cammy and threw her on the couch. Meanwhile, Lien and TobuCatmon led Vipris and Geso out to the balcony.

"Come and get me, Vipris jerkface and... I don't know you, but you're a jerkface, too!"

Geso scowled as he hurried alongside Vipris. "Did she really need to call me a _jerkface_, too?"

"Ignore her retorts! Just get her!" Vipris hissed.

With the Rajita preoccupied with Lien and her Digimon, the Neo-Spirit Detectives were left to deal with Kyo. As Yui, DarkGabumon, and Aoshi held off Kyo, Cammy, Kohana, and Shingo were left laying in a heap after provocation with Kyo. Shingo stirred as he pulled himself off the floor and placed his hand near the umbrella stand. He opened his eyes and saw Cammy stirring about on the couch whilst coughing aloud after Kyo nearly choked her to death.

_Cammy-chan, you... only tried to hold that man off... and I was powerless to even save you. Cammy-chan, I thought you were going to die. _The teen aimlessly thought as he sought something to use as an improvised weapon. His eyes fell on the umbrella stand by the door. _Cammy-chan, I never even had the chance to say that... _He grabbed a handle that was sticking out of the stand. _...that I... I...! _As he drew the object out of the stand, he was surprised to note that what he held in his hands was not an umbrella, as one would expect to find in an umbrella stand, but, rather, a sword, specifically, a scimitar. _...love you? _

"Shingo...?" Cammy was the last thing she said before...

_**Whoosh!**_

...a white flash of light exploded inside the apartment, which drew away everyone to where Shingo pulled out the scimitar. Yui, Aoshi, DarkGabumon, Kohana, Shiro, Cammy, and Kyo all turned to witness a white light swallow up Shingo. The scimitar bestowed upon Shingo something that was magical, but what truly invoked this power was his devotion to protect his true love.

Shingo's true love being, undoubtedly, Cammy Hino.

The Neo-Spirit Detectives' face went aghast as Shingo was fully garbed in a conspicuous white Arabian costume. Even his face was concealed as he threw a white rose toward Kyo's feet. Kyo fiercely turned to Shingo, who appeared and shocked everyone with his mind-boggling entrance.

Cammy gasped as she faced Shingo and saw him holding a white rose in hand. "S-Shingo-kun?"

"No, I am the Moonlight Knight."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sara: What am I seeing the orphanage again? Hayata!

Mika: Father? You ungrateful bastard! What are you doing still live?

Larry: Guys! Snap out of it! Wake up!

Parasimon X: Seems they're finally coming around. Try all you can to find me. Hehehe.

Toad: This is quite the stupendous show if I do say so myself.

Venus: Hey, freak! Don't underestimate us! Mercury, find his weak point!

Tuxedo Kamen: Abyss, we end this one way or another!

Orcus: Say goodbye, fishbowl head!

Blitzkrieg: Ha, is this all you've got, Sailor Varuna? I'm disappointed! Gahaha!

Varuna: Not by a long shot! Oh, guys?

Lyn: Don't think you can alone by yourself! We're a team!

Blitzkrieg/Varuna: Our last shot will determine who survives!

Cammy: Shingo? You've become the Moonlight Knight?

Moonlight Knight: Let's send this monster back where he belongs.

Yui: Let's give this bastard all we've got! Neo-Spirit Detectives, team formation!

Kohana: Kyo, you're not taking me back without a fight!

Lien: Time to unveil the form Nagah-sensei forbade Lien to use! Lien... _**Shinka!**_

Vipris: What? You can evolve, too?

Tsukiyomi: Retreat Demon Knights!

Yusuke: Guess they couldn't get the job done.

Yasha: But, we only won the battle. An even bigger war with the Demon Priests is on the horizon. We must be ready.

Sedna: Tell me where Helena and Pluto are, you monster!

Dimitri: Time for you to get a taste of what an Ascendant is all about!

Neo Moon: Whoa, is this for real? Gold hair?

RJ: So, this is an Ascendant...?

Babbi: Humph, he ain't so tough.

Melancholia: You're a lot stronger than you perceived to be.

Yusei: This was unexpected!

Igasu: Sailor Moon! I WILL find you!

Jupiter: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Moonlight Knight, an Ascendant, and Conclusive Battles! The Chaos Simmer Down For Now!**_

Mars: Nagah?

Moon: Mars! There you are!

Nagah: Welcome, I've been expecting you two.

xxxxx

**A/N:** More activities happened in the chapter! Demona shows us her stuff. Three battles have already been decided. The Chimeras make a startling appearance. On top of that, Kitoss just did the biggest cardinal sin she will ever regret. If you thought what she did to Helena was cruel, well, originally I just planned for her hair to be cut short...

_**Update (June 5, 2012)**_: Due to the site's new ruling and the M-Rated sexual content purging going around, I've had to water down the whole Helena abuse. If you want the original version of this chapter, shoot me a PM. Ok? So, sorry, this inconvenience had to materialize under short notice.

Anyway, who knew Wolk would try and be the reasonable sister? Really I hope you guys will take your anger out on Kitoss and not me. Really, I do hope you loathe Kitoss after this.

Oh, and how could we forget Shingo becoming the Moonlight Knight? Did anyone honestly see this coming? :D

Now we have Varuna vs Blitzkrieg getting heated up next chapter!

As the next chapter title suggests, Moonlight Knight!Shingo springs in action, Dimitri unveils his Ascendant power to one-up Melancholia, and a fights with the generals (Abyss & Blitzkrieg) will conclude before we shift gears with the Digiteam's adventure in the Digital Underworld!

Nothing else to say, but look forward to the next chapter! Battles will be winding down to make way for some story progression.

Send a review and stay gold!


	35. The Chaos Simmers Down for Now!

**A/N:** Ok, time to wrap these fights up and resolve some of these conflicts. Sorry for the delay, but I think I can only do a chapter per month (sometimes two on rare occasions). These past chapters have been very strenuousto say the least.

Ok, to recap, we've got: Varuna vs. Blitzkrieg part III, Orcus/Sailor Quartet/Tuxedo Kamen/Aster vs. Abyss, Sedna vs. Melancholia part II (with Dimitri, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Neo Moon, and RJ possibly getting involved), Helena having to overcome Kitoss' _treatment_, Kyo vs. the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Shingo's first battle as the Moonlight Knight, Vipris and his assistant vs. Lien, our Chimera friends needing to overcome Parasimon X's mind tricks, Igasu still running loose, Venus and Mercury vs Toad, and Mars possibly meeting a Rajita general she's quite familiar with.

What do you get? Chaos... for now.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Sara's Mind**_

"Sara, c'mon, it's time to for dinner."

Opening her eyes, Sara found herself in a familiar setting. She gasped once she realized it was the orphanage from long ago. She frantically looked around as everything was filled with shades of gray. Only she stood out colored in a sea of gray, white, and black. These were memories she didn't want to recall. Hearing her name, Sara saw a fat, middle-aged man calling out to her, but she wasn't the one being called out. Sara turned to her left side and gaped in shock when a smaller and timid girl wearing a cute dirty white dress and pink shoes walked forward carrying a dog plush.

Shaking her head, Sara was baffled at what she was seeing. It was herself at the age of six! She saw herself carrying the dog, but not smiling. Rather, the child's eyes were lifeless and dull.

"It...It's me...!" Sara gasped as she saw younger self walking up to the fat man. Her face contorted with disgust. "Ugh, that man. I've always hated him. He was always putting on that fake smile just to lighten the mood. He had all the good meals, but me and the other kids just had small portions and leftovers." Clenching her fists, Sara raced up and tried to stop her younger self. "Stop! Don't listen to him!" As she tried to seize the child, her arm went through her. "What?" Sara jerked her arm back and blinked in befuddlement. "What's going on here?"

The fat man suddenly pivoted his view and smiled evilly at Sara's direction. He held the child in front of him, folding both arms around her neck as he bent over. Then, the skin on his face seemingly started melting off. The face behind the 'mask' was revealed to be Parasimon X, who laughed devilishly at Sara.

Taken aback, Sara angrily rebuked at the Neo-Rajita. "YOU!"

"Doesn't this take you back, my dear? You don't seem to hold very fond memories of where you spent your childhood."

"This is the last place I want to remember!"

"And you don't seem to be fond of the man I assumed the form of."

"Because I never once felt any good vibes being around him! It was Hayata who saved me from that sick freak!"

"Oh, ho," Parasimon X chortled as he pulled the younger Sara close to him. A pair of long tentacles protruded from his skull and slowly wrapped around her neck. "Shall we repeat history? Only this time there won't be a Hayata to save her now."

Sara tried shaking her head to get Parasimon X out of her mind. "Stop... STOP! NO!" Before she could even attempt to intervene, she felt her feet being pinned down. She saw her own feet sinking through the dirt as it became akin to quick sand, but she stopped sinking at the waistline. She struggled to pull herself out. As she tried to turn intangible, she realized her powers weren't working. "What?"

"That won't work here. I've infiltrated your mind and have access to your full memories. I can manipulate the events in your memories and make it so that I have full control of what will happen. And I've made it so you can't use your powers. Relax, sit back and enjoy the show." With that, the sick-minded Rajita focused his sickening intent and moved his tentacles through the child's dress. "Ah, yes, and so it begins...!"

Suddenly, everything in the dimension seemingly turned pitch black and Sara heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"_**SARA! WAKE UP! SARA!**_"

"Larry? LARRY! IS THAT YOU?" Sara shouted, as she watched the ground that swallowed her disappear. She saw the child image of herself run up to her. Sara knelt over and picked the child up as they vanished from the dimension, leaving Parasimon X to howl with fury.

xxxxx

_**Hayata's Mind**_

Hayata stood in a spacious room where there were kids sleeping. It was the same orphanage where he and Sara spent their childhood. He remembered being a loner and unable to socialize with the other children. Sara was the only exception as he'd protect her from bullies and the adults. He remembered this was the horrific day that Sara was nearly harrassed by one of the caretakers.

"Sara," a man's voice emanated behind the young teen.

Recognizing the creepy voice, Hayata's instinctively clicked and fiercely turned around. He shot an angry and intense glare as he saw the same fat man sitting beside Sara's bed.

_No! It's THAT night!_ Hayata mentally growled as he ran up at the fat man and stopped the minute he saw his younger self holding a bat behind him. "It's me!" As he witnessed the boy tried taking a swing to the back of the man's head, the fat man quickly grabbed the bat with a quick reflex, which Hayata didn't recall happening.

In fact, Hayata was sure that never happened. Hayata had quickly taken the man out with the bat swing and reported to one of the other orphanage caretakers. It was this night that forged a stronger friendship between Hayata and Sara.

"I don't remember this happening! Who are you?" Hayata demanded as he watched the fat guy ripped his face off, revealing Parasimon X chortling evilly. His evil laughs seamlessly penetrated the teen's mind, causing him to withdraw and step back. "You...! I remember you!"

"Good to know. How does it feel recalling this event? This was the night this man tried to touch dear Sara."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hayata roared as he lunged out to grab him, but a tendril shot from Parasimon X's forehead and batted him aside. "AUGH!" He cried out as he dropped like bricks and was kicked in the face. "Ugh!" He recoiled after having been kicked square in the face. He rolled away and grabbed his face as Parasimon X prepared to inject his tentacles into the sleeping girl. Just as he was about to do so...

"_**HAYATA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?**_"

Hearing Larry's familiar voice calling out to him, his eyes widened as the entire dimension turned black. He watched as he and his younger self vanished, leaving Parasimon X in solitude.

Irked with his plans seemingly falling apart, Parasimon X cursed angrily. "No... NO! I've lost him, too? No matter, there's still Mika!" With that, he, too, vanished from the empty mind dimension.

xxxxx

_**Mika's Mind**_

Opening her eyes, Mika let out a deep gasp and frantically looked around. She noted the familiar settings. It was the absolute last place she wanted to remember. Mika was standing in the middle of her old room where she shared a home with her father. Across the room, she saw a little girl sleeping in her bed. Baffled by what she was seeing, Mika slowly paced toward the bed.

"T-That's me!" Mika's face paled as her eyes fell on the child sleeping in the bed. As she walked closer to the bed, she turned and saw the girl curled up with a bruise on her right cheek. She stopped dead cold and folded both arms around herself, shuddering at the sight. "...no, I didn't want to be reminded of this." Then, she saw the girl holding a picture in her hand. She slowly approached the bedside and turned the paper around.

Drawn on the paper was a picture of a winged and horned demon breathing fire. Inscribed on the top center above the demon's head was the word _**Monster**_. The color on Mika's face became drained and turned white as terrible memories flashed before her eyes.

_No... NO! It's... THAT... man!_ Mika mused as she stepped away from the bedside. Before letting out another gasp, the door pushed open and released light, which quickly awoke and alarmed the child. Mika and her child self looked ahead to see an ambiguous shadowed figure. This figure shared the same descriptive appearance as the monster drawn on the paper. It had the horns, the wings, and the seemingly demonic vibe. As the monster advanced, the startled girl's eyes widened with fear as she heard the loud footsteps. She hid the picture under her pillow and waited for the 'monster' to arrive on his daily night check-in.

"D...d...daddy...? No..." Young Mika pleaded as her eyes filled with absolute dread and terror. "What did... I... do now, daddy?"

Mika watched as the demonic figure turned into a more human-like figure. She recognized the figure as the image of her late-father.

The fury in Mika awakened as a middle-aged man with half-bald head and a black karate gi pierced a frightening glare at the child.

"Daddy... where's mommy... is she ever coming back?"

Furrowing his brows, the man grabbed the child's arm and threw her to the floor. The girl yelped upon hitting the floor. Mika roared as she rushed her father and threw a punch at him. To her shock, Mika noticed her fist seemingly going through him! She turned and watched the man kicking the child's side.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LEFT US, YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"DADDY! NO!" The girl screamed a blood-curdling cry and pleaded. Every swift kick to the child was nerve-wrecking for Mika. "IT HURTS!"

"...mommy never returned," Mika mumbled as she averted and closed her eyes from the horrific memory. _I remembered this night. Nearly every night after mother left, that monster didn't think twice of accusing me of making her leave us. And since he was an abusive alcoholic, he took his anger out on me! That bastard didn't think twice of treating me like shit! I was nothing to him! His own daughter! To think I was born from an abusive drunk and a prostitute! _"Stop... STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" As she opened her eyes, she saw a slightly older version of herself confronted by her mentally unstable father.

Mika remembered this eventful moment changing her life. Prior to this moment, Mika's grandfather had gained custody of her from his abusive son. Mika's life experienced a big improvement. Her grandfather taught her martial arts, for two reasons: to help defend herself and lead her down the right path that her father squandered. Though a strict sensei, Mika's grandfather was loving and treated her more like a daughter than his son did for Mika.

However, Mika was abducted by her father and taken back to their home. Rather than cowering in fear, Mika firmly stood her ground against her abusive father. The minute the abusive man showed his daughter the 'monster' picture she drew was the last straw. Mika watched as her younger self charged her father. The man quickly backhanded the child and taunted her, kicking her while she was down.

"You think I'm a monster, bitch? Eh? You don't know what a _monster_ is!" roared the man, who picked his daughter up. "I know my father's been teaching you! Show me what he's taught! You can't hit your father, can you?" He laughed and chopped the side of the girl's neck, dropping her like a dead weight.

"_**Takes you back, doesn't it?**_"

Caught off guard, Mika quickly turned and saw nobody. Her eyes turned green as she scanned around and spotted a shadowy figure sitting on a chair. She dashed right up and tried hitting 'him' and fired a blast that vaporized the chair.

"_**Hahahaha! Don't you want to watch the rest of the show?**_"

Mika pivoted her view and shifted back on the memory. She watched as her younger self rebounded by clipping the abusive man's right leg with a fierce kick. Then, the girl lunged right at him and landed an uppercut to his jaw. As he stumbled back toward the stairway, the girl passionately cried and charged head-on. Young Mika landed a super kick to the man's chest and sent him falling down the flight of stairs. Her face contorted with fear once she heard a loud snap and saw her father lying motionless on the floor. The abusive man not only fell down the stairs, but broke his neck and died immediately. The child sunk to her knees as she fell into a state of shock.

"D...Dad...?" The girl mumbled as she suddenly into a state of despair. "I... I didn't... I didn't mean... I didn't mean to... k..." She screamed at the base of her own voice and cried. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT TO END THIS WAY! DAD!"

Mika watched as her mind suddenly became broken. As she fell into a trance-like state, Parasimon X folded his arms around her neck. "I... I didn't mean to kill him... I... I didn't... I just wanted to make him suffer..."

"Ssssh, relax. It's all over. You not only killed your tormentor, but you completed your revenge. Now, you'll live with the fact that you murdered a man. But, not just any man... your own father. You'll have to live with that terrible truth for the rest of your life. Now, as a half-Rajita, you've long surpassed that man in strength and have become a useful weapon. Mika, let it all go and accept that you're no longer human. Give yourself to the Neo-Rajita. Join us. Humanity has already shown its dark side through this pitiful man's actions. Your own father abused you. Your mother abandoned you. Become one with the family and you'll be granted more power than you could ever want."

Parasimon X chuckled sickeningly while moving two tentacles around her waist. Another tentacle ran up her shirt and another up the back of her head.

"Let go of all restraints and accept who you are, Mika Hayashi. Embrace your Rajita nature! Killing one pitiful human was easy for you. Just imagine killing more..."

As he inserted a tentacle through the back of her neck, Mika let out a pained gasp.

"Fulfill General Kuiiza's wishes and help us enslave humanity. You can even kill any oppressors to your heart's content! You already have experience in taking a human life! It should be easy for you!"

Mika said nothing as she, like her past self, fell to her knees in anguish and defeat.

"Though as good as your powers are, you've proven to be inadequate to be a leader. You fail in the leadership role of your group. You relentlessly went head-on to fight me without considering any options. You colleague, Larry, tried to stop you. You didn't listen. Look where being thickheaded led you, dear Mika. As a warrior, your powers are more than impressive. Your tenacity knows no bounds. As a leader, you're unfit to be one! Why not serve under me? I promise you'll get a better idea of how a true leader commands one's army. The role of a follower suits you better. Even your friend, Larry, would make a more suitable leader than you. At least, he wouldn't have lead you and your colleagues into this predicament. Well, don't you agree?"

He further inserted his tentacle through Mika, causing her to scream with bloody murder. Her eyes filled with tears as Parasimon X subjected the girl to some excruciating pain, but pleasuring himself whilst listening to her pained cries.

Parasimon X chortled with sick pleasure. "Your screams are like music to me, Mika Hayashi. Please don't stop! Hahaha!"

_Guys... guys! Where are you... why can't I move my body? _Mika tried resisting, but something from Parasimon X's tentacles was paralyzing her. Her mouth was unable to get words out as she ceased screaming. She could only mentally speak as her eyes widened in horror as her own skin was seemingly melting off! _What's going on? What's the fuck is happening to me?_

Mika saw skin not only bubbling and melting off, but saw a grotesque green-like skin in its place. Then, she saw her other arm peeled off to expose more green. More tentacles shot out of Parasimon X as they ripped off Mika's clothing, leaving her to fall flat on the ground naked. Her entire human skin melted off, revealing a full green body and scaly hide. A long lizard's tail protruded out from out the tail bone area. She fell face first on the ground as she tried lifting her head up. Her face seemingly became stuck to the floor and she tried pulling herself up. Unable to scream, she couldn't get any words to come out.

_My... my body? What am... what the hell am becoming? What's happening to me?_

"This is what you and your friends were supposed to become in the first place! You were always meant to become full Rajita, but you defected before General Kuiiza could complete your full mutation! Something which I shall now rectify! Hahaha!"

_Larry! Sara! Hayata! Maya! Help... HELP ME!_

As she raised her head, her face ripped off and her full head of hair fell.

She opened her eyes and she saw herself in a mirror looking a green-skinned, dark-haired alien with reptilian yellow eyes.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"_**MIKA! MIKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?**_"

Parasimon X became irked once again, hearing the familiar cries of Larry. "_**DAMN YOU ALL!**_"

_Larry? LARRY! HELP ME!_

xxxxx

Chapter 35

_**The Moonlight Knight, an Ascendant, and Conclusive Battles! The Chaos Simmers Down For Now!**_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Northern Sanctuary Quarters/Secret Quarters/7:43 PM**_

At last, Sara, Hayata, and Mika awakened as they opened their eyes and caught a glimpse of Larry hanging his head over them.

"YOU GUYS!" Larry exclaimed.

Valkyrie Eris deeply sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! We thought we lost you!"

Joey added as he stepped back with Mai. "We're glad you guys just came around!"

Sara and Hayata were the first to sit up as they seemed shaken up from their nightmarish experiences.

"Guys..." Larry noted the distressed looks on his friends' faces. "It was Parasimon X. That bastard was using illusions to manipulate what you saw." He saw how shaken up the two were and shifted his view over to Mika, who was needless to say in a worse condition. "Mika...? Mika!" He and the others saw Mika on the floor, curled up in a fetal position and... breaking down?

Mika was crying on the middle of the floor, mumbling and quivering with despair. Seeing the once strong-willed Chimera leader in a broken state was a surreal moment for those who know her. Sara and Hayata both snapped out of their trances as they and Larry hurried over to Mika's side. Valkyrie Eris, Summoner Venus, Adam, Demona, Joey, Mai, Hassleberry, Crow, Atticus, and Yasmin gathered behind the Chimeras while trying to get Mika back to her normal state of mind.

Larry frantically shook her. "Mika! Mika, it's me, Larry! C'mon snap out of it!" He screamed and shook the girl like crazy.

Sara, Valkyrie Eris, Summoner Venus, Demona, Mai, and Yasmin fell silent with fear.

Adam knelt over by Larry and offered to help him revive Mika. "Larry, relax. I can bring her out of this state."

"Can you?"

Nodding, Adam snapped his fingers in front of Mika's face, which promptly brought her back to reality.

"_**AHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT! YOU BASTARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" Mika screamed to everyone's shock.

Larry threw himself onto Mika and folded his arms around her. "MIKA! RELAX! YOU'RE OK!"

"...He...he was making... my skin... melt... it was horrible... I killed him... my father... me...oh, Larry..." Mika cried over Larry's shoulder and broke down to everyone's disbelief. She felt Larry pull her into a deep embrace and pat her back. "...that bastard... he got into my head... he's going to pay..."

"Parasimon X," Larry said as his voice darkened, his deep contempt for the mad scientist increased that much further.

Sara mumbled. "I don't even want to know what he did to Mika."

Hayata nodded. "Me either. Say, looks like we aren't alone? Eris? Joey? Mai? And you." He pivoted his view over to Summoner Venus and Adam. "I remember you two." He turned toward Crow, Hassleberry, Yasmin, and Demona. "But, not so much with any of you."

Demona smirked. "What matters more is that you're all awake."

"So, where the hell is that Parasimon X asshole?" Joey demanded as he angrily snorted. "For what he did to Mika and you two, I'm going to show him a thing or two about messing with people's heads!"

Mai furrowed her brows. "I'll have to agree with Joey. This creep has gone too far!"

"But, where is he?" wondered Crow. "Larry just said that creep slipped away when he blew up the stasis chambers."

Valkyrie Eris stood as she closed her eyes and quickly probed Parasimon X's location. "I've got a lock on his location."

Summoner Venus added as she, too, pinpointed Parasimon X's presence. "Me, too. What about you, Adam?"

"Yeah, I can definitely pick up his scent," Adam asserted. "Demona, can you smell him?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Well, c'mon guys! Let's go and find this creep before he gets away?" Hassleberry suggested to the others.

Larry stood while helping Mika on her feet. "You're not getting any objections from me. We're taking Parasimon X's ass down!"

"Then, let's hurry!" Valkyrie Eris proclaimed as she, Summoner Venus, and Adam led everyone out of the dismantled laboratory. "Follow us!"

"Wait, I'll be leading, too," Larry said as he walked up to Eris. "Now, I'm ready."

With that, the group hastily raced out of the lab and hurried down through the corridor, initiating their hunt for Parasimon X. Valkyrie Eris carried Mika on her back as she followed Larry and the others through the narrow corridor.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, having distanced himself from where he left the Chimeras, Parasimon X poked his head through a wall. He silently observed Valkyrie Eris, Larry, Summoner Venus, and Adam leading their assembled team through the corridor that seemingly stretched on for miles.

_Hehe, I see. They have allies, eh? Well, no matter how far you go, you'll have nowhere to hide and you're all mine to experiment on!_ The Rajita hybrid cackled as he emerged from the wall and hovered through another wall.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Chiba-Tsukino Residence/Room #402/7:48 PM**_

It was a surreal moment for the Neo-Spirit Detectives. Yui, DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Kohana, and Cammy were in awe at the astonishing entrance made by the Moonlight Knight. Cammy was even more shocked to see Shingo transform into the white-garbed mysterious warrior. Kyo noted the white rose pinned to the floor and shot an irked glare toward the Moonlight Knight.

"S-Shingo-kun?" Cammy whispered deeply as she faced her friend, who walked up to her. "What happened?"

"I.. I'm not sure," Moonlight Knight offered a hand to the young Miko, who took his hand. "Are you ok, Cammy-chan?"

"Whoa... are you seeing this Yui-chan?" Aoshi pointed out the obvious as he watched Moonlight Knight and Cammy standing side by side. "This is some crazy stuff!"

As she was completely drawn into the scene, Yui merely nodded. Kyo used this time to shift his attention back on Kohana, who hastily picked up the knife she used to stab him. She held her ground and used her magic to turn the knife into a sword. Shiro flew right out of the couch and hovered behind his summoner. Everyone else turned to where the siblings heatedly faced off. Kyo turned to the open balcony windows.

"It's really cramped in here. Why don't we settle this on the roof?" Kyo offered as he vanished before leaving them with a message. "I'll be waiting there."

"GET BACK HERE!" Kohana roared as she raced out on the balcony. "Damn!"

"Relax, Kohana. We're definitely going to up to meet him," reassured Yui, who pulled herself up and turned toward Aoshi. "Are the kids ok?"

Aoshi hurried over to check to find Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr, Ryuuhi, and Koori amassed together on the bed while looking up to the ceiling. They, too, seemed to sense Kyo's dark presence, but surprisingly didn't cry or display any alarmed distress.

"They're ok, but you're not going to believe this! They haven't cried any even when Kohana's brother showed up!"

Cammy added. "Those brave little ones."

Moonlight Knight asserted as he walked over to the balcony. "And our friend Lien led those two freaks out of here. I bet they're on the rooftop, too."

"Then, let's get up and get right to the action!" Kohana exclaimed. "Besides, we can't let Lien get away!"

"Right then, I think the kids should be ok here if they're able to hold out like this," the lead Neo-Spirit Detective stated as she turned to the balcony. She hurried over with DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Cammy, Moonlight Knight, Kohana, and Shiro looking up to the rooftop, which was only five floors above their location. "Ready? There's no turning back now."

"Screw that noise. I'm ready," Kohana said with serious intent.

Moonlight Knight took Cammy's hand as they firmed their resolve to engage Kyo in battle.

"Cammy..."

"Shingo, we'll talk more about this after we're done with this."

Aoshi readied himself and clenched his fists. "Ready whenever y'all are."

Nodding, Yui drew out her D-Ark and produced a barrier around them, which helped lift them up to the rooftop.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Kyo was standing in wait, he watched Lien and TobuCatmon standing off against Vipris and Geso. The Demon Knight didn't budge an inch and let the aliens settle their own dispute. Lien held her ground whilst Vipris and Geso advanced toward her. TobuCatmon hissed directly at their would-be captors.

Kyo smirked coolly, observing the Neo-Rajita fighting amongst themselves. "Seems they have some issues to sort out. Oh well, not my problem." Just then, he quickly pivoted his view and watched a purple ball hover from the side of the building. He watched as the glowing ball landed on the roof and dispersed, releasing the Neo-Spirit Detective group. Yui and Kohana quickly jumped out at the forefront of the assembled team whilst glaring down Kyo.

"Here we are, Kyo!" Kohana barked. "You can't run from me now!"

Kyo chortled with a tinge of arrogance in his tone. "Why would I run from you of all people, dear sister? Really, we should be sharing some pleasantries since we haven't seen each other for so long!"

Kohana snorted and flipped him the bird. "Here's what I think of your _pleasantries_. Stuff it."

Yui smirked as she put her D-Ark on her left hip. "Nice comeback, Kohana. He's starting to irk me, too."

Kyo sighed as he dropped into a battle stance. "Such a shame. It didn't have to come down this way, my dear sister. You could've given yourself willingly and I'd spare your friends."

"We'll never allow you to take our friend!" Cammy cried out as she summoned a staff and readied it.

Aoshi, Moonlight Knight, and DarkGabumon readily prepared themselves for fighting the Demon Knight. Suddenly, the Neo-Spirit Detectives attentively shifted their view from Kyo and noticed Lien standing off against the two Neo-Rajita villains.

"Hey, look!" Aoshi exclaimed. "Lien!"

Overhearing her name and seeing the Neo team, Lien turned and noticed their presence. However, before she could reach them, Vipris and Geso obstructed her path. TobuCatmon lunged forward and bit Vipris' hand, causing the general to hiss and toss him aside. Lien jumped across and caught TobuCatmon before he hit the ground.

"Lien!" Cammy cried out to the alien girl.

Kohana was caught in the middle. She watched Lien and then shifted over to her brother brandishing a sword imbued with Youki. Coming to an immediate decision, she dashed ahead to help Lien instead, but Kyo flickered out of view and reappeared in front of Kohana. Kohana abruptly stopped and sprang back, readying the sword she created. Shiro hovered over to his summoner.

"Kohana! Hold on!" Yui called out as she and the others hurried over to their colleague.

"Now, now, sis. Keep your eye on me. I don't see what you should interject in their business..."

"What's it matter to you anyway?" Kohana snapped as she beckoned Shiro over. The spirit animal turned into a stream of golden light and merged with the sword in her hand. Shiro's spiritual properties intertwined with the magic imbued in the sword and made it grow ten times bigger than it was before. Kohana held a giant sword, which she brandished and used to hit Kyo's sword. "I've been preparing for the day we meet, Kyo!"

"Impressive, sister! You've learned to utilize your sorcery to its full extent!" Kyo cackled as he hefted his sword and held Kohana at bay. He watched as mystical and demonic energies intertwined around their swords. "But, with the Demon Stone you will be presented with, your sorcery will reach an even greater potential!"

"Really? Well, that's nice to hear, but no thanks!" She shouted and brought her sword down. She watched as Kyo vanished from her reach and reappear above her.

"_**Spirit Cannon!**_" Yui's voice trailed off as a massive blue ball of spirit energy hurtled toward Kyo's direction.

Kyo quickly caught the incoming spirit beam and batted it with his sword. He watched as Aoshi jumped up and tried hitting him with rapid punches. The Demon Knight easily evaded the flurry of fists from the half-Lycan and fired a discharged Youki beam, which blasted Aoshi back. Moonlight Knight instinctively ran up to stab Kyo with his sword. Kyo merely turned and blasted him to where Aoshi was lying. Suddenly, a barrage of Ofuda scrolls flew out at Kyo. He produced a Youki barrier, which canceled out the holy scrolls. He attempted to spread a poisonous demonic mist, which spill through his armor. Attempting to flood the entire vicinity with miasma, Cammy rebounded and pulled out her bow, which she imbued with her spirit energy. She produced spirit arrows and fired them from her bow.

"_**Purity Arrows!**_"

Much to Kyo's dismay, he watched his miasma being nullified by Cammy's barrage of spirit arrows. Then, if that wasn't enough, he whirled around and saw Yui having already jumped behind him with a finger pointed at point blank range.

Kyo scowled and before he could manage a retort...

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

A massive blue stream of energy engulfed Kyo and sent him plunging to the rooftop. Yui dropped down near Kyo's impact fall and watched closely, sensing Kyo's Youki still as strong as ever. The lead Neo-Spirit Detective cursed under her breath once Kyo hovered from the impact. However, he didn't go without taking some damage as scratches were visibly noted across his face and his body.

"Nice shot. You even left a few bruises on me, Spirit Detective," Kyo said, widening his grin despite having taken damage from Yui's empowered blast. "Assessing your current power, I'd dare say you're stronger than Yusuke Urameshi was when he fought Shinobu Sensui, before his Mazoku nature was awakened."

"It was only a matter of time, but I wouldn't call myself superior to Yusuke. I'm just continuing the Spirit Detective duties where he left off."

"We're the Neo-Spirit Detectives and our reputation has become increasingly well known across three realms," Cammy stated as she drew out more Ofuda scrolls.

"Very good and you indeed are living up to your predecessors very well," the Demon Knight chortled deeply whilst wiping the wash of debris from his face. He gave a subtle smirk and glared intently toward each Neo-Spirit Detective member surrounding him. "Kohana, you indeed have a unique circle of friends."

"Compared to you, they're more like my _family_," Kohana rebuked coldly, which diminished the Demon Knight's calm exterior.

Suddenly, as black aura began outlining Kyo's figure as waves of Youki energy expelled at every direction. Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Kohana, Moonlight Knight, and Aoshi held their ground whilst the demonic waves swept through them. Cammy acted quickly as she tossed Ofuda scrolls at her friends, which formed barriers around to protect them from Kyo's Youki waves.

"Stand your ground, guys! We can pull through this!" Yui exclaimed.

Aoshi's eyes glowed as he initially transformed into his Lycan form right off the bat. He howled and charged ahead, throwing a handful of silver projectiles laced with explosive Youki inside them. Kyo quickly produced a Youki barrier, letting the silver explosives detonate over the aura. Moonlight Knight aided Aoshi and threw white roses, which merely dissolved against Kyo's barrier.

Cammy formed quick and subsequent hand seals, uttering a chant to dispel the demonic waves. "_**Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen!**_" With a powerful hand thrust, she quickly empowered the spiritual barriers surrounding her friends as they exploded and neutralized the Youki energy about to engulf them.

Taken aback by Cammy's powerful rebound, Kyo watched in near awe. _Impressive! She was able to dispel my Youki? This one is a powerful Miko I shouldn't underestimate!_

Moonlight Knight sighed with relief as he called over to Cammy. "Now that was neat, Cammy-chan! Thanks!"

"Sure... still, it does take a lot out of me..." Cammy said, slightly panting from having exhausted her own spiritual power. "I still have plenty of reserves."

Yui stepped forward with DarkGabumon by her side. "Well, this might call for extreme measures. DarkGabumon, let's form Lady Lupin!"

"Ok!" DarkGabumon answered in earnest as Yui held out her D-Ark.

Upon activating her D-Ark, two streams of light emerged from the device and wove around the two.

"_**Biomerge Evolution!**_" The duo shouted as she and DarkGabumon were pulled together, seemingly fusing into one being. "_**Lady Lupin!**_" In their place, Lady Lupin emerged and dropping into a fighting stance as a flow of intense Spirit energy expelled from her entire body. "Bet you weren't expecting this, huh?"

However, Kyo just grinned off Lady Lupin's threatening stance and dashed ahead to meet her head-on.

While the fighting with Kyo raged on, Lien and TobuCatmon were left to contend with Vipris and Geso. Vipris brought his deadly instrument down and tried to hit her with it. Even as Lien rolled away, Geso waltzed right over and opened fire, shooting a beam that knocked her back. Lien hit the floor but still held tightly on TobuCatmon and shielded him.

"Lien will protect you, TobuCatmon!"

Vipris openly laughed and mocked Lien. "D'awww, how cute. Friends 'til the end, eh? Well, if you want to die together, then I'd be more than happy to kill you two where you sit. Now hold still." With that, he opened his right hand and forged a ball of green light. "This won't hurt a _bit_." As he reached out to grab her, TobuCatmon jumped out of Lien's arms and threw himself out to stop Vipris. As Vipris ensnared TobuCatmon, Lien screamed beyond the base of her own voice. The more she screamed, the more powerful the resounding sound wave blasted Vipris and Geso away.

Then, Lien watched as an object glowed from her left hip. The object, her green D-Ark, floated right in right of her and TobuCatmon. The alien girl snatched the Digivice as a warm golden glow engulfed them both. Lien turned toward TobuCatmon, who shook his head accordingly.

The Neo-Spirit Detectives and Kyo once again ceased their fighting as they watched the turn of events. Kohana watched closely as Lien was holding her glowing D-Ark.

"Whoa..." Kohana mumbled.

Lady Lupin meticulously eyed the D-Ark in Lien's possession. _It's the D-Ark she showed us! It's responded to her when TobuCatmon tried protecting her! Could this be what I think it is?_

Lien and TobuCatmon stood up together as the glowing aura flared intensely around them.

"Lien..."

"Lien is ready to unveil _that _secret," the alien girl declared whilst pressing the D-Ark against her chest.

TobuCatmon gasped upon realizing what she was alluding to. "You mean... _that_ form? The form that General Nagah forbade you to use?"

"But, she said to use it only to protect the people I consider my friends," Lien said as she turned and faced the Neo-Spirit Detectives. A soft smile slowly crept across and adorned her face. "I've already made new friends and I wish to fight alongside them!" She then shifted her view specifically on Kohana and quickly turned her eyes toward the Neo-Rajita duo. "Vipris, Geso, you two are going to pay for being mean to Lien!" Upon declaring her intent to attack them and fight with her new friends, a green aura flared and outlined her body. "_**Bifröst! Lien Shinka...!**_" She shouted as icy and cool winds swirled around the Rajita child. Lien invoked the internal and suppressed energies, which she has been keeping in reserves. Realizing her sensei forbade her from invoking this hidden power, Lien also remembered Nagah telling her to only unveil this power only to protect friends. Having become friends with the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Lien found good reason to unleash her hidden powers.

Suddenly, fractal code materialized around Lien. A green sheen then glowed around her body and intensified into a bright flash of light, greatly affecting the surrounding vicinity.

Everyone present witnessed the grand transformation, but Kyo seized this opportunity to try to capture Kohana. Lady Lupin quickly threw herself in front of Kyo and fired a guided Spirit Gun that stopped him at his tracks.

Once the bright shimmering light dimmed, Lien emerged and revealed her transformed form. Streams of green light emanated around the newly transformed Lien, who took the form of a centaur complete with a yellow shaggy tail. Her upper body still resembled her old self, except essentially older and mature-looking (though still lacking a developed chest). Adorning her head was a set of long and curved horns, slightly extending outward and framing the sides of her face. Her shoulders were now armed silver armored guards coupled with silver elbow guards and gauntlets. The sections around her arms, not covered in armor, was a black leather material. The lower section, consisting of six legs, was mostly clad in a red-and-white Digizoid armor. In her left hand was a large red crossbow, named _Múspellsheimr_. In her right hand, she held the sacred shield named _Niflheimr_. The new Lien stepped forward with her six legs guiding her, shifting a defiant and focused glare toward Vipris and Geso. She readied her crossbow and firmed her resolve to fight with her new friends.

Left in awe, the Neo-Spirit Detectives were speechless and witnessed the surreal turn of events.

Kohana hysterically shouted. "N-N-No! You mean... she can do THAT?"

Aoshi smirked. "Now that's familiar isn't it?"

Moonlight Knight added. "Yeah, for sure."

Cammy observed the evolved Lien. "She's definitely invoked the Digimon data incorporated in her being."

Lady Lupin called out to Lien. "You mind taking care of those two for us, Lien?"

Lien firmly nodded, her child-like tone replaced by slightly older one. "No problem. Since you're my friends, this one is on me." Readily brandishing her crossbow and shield, Lien and TobuCatmon readied their stance against Vipris and Geso.

Taken aback, Geso slightly stepped back. "Um, General, you mean to say the brat could evolve...? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I've never seen her transform before," Vipris remarked as he shot a hateful glare to Lien. "Nagah forbade Lien from ever transforming. Heh, but since the brat was pushed to her limit, she had to go use this last resort." Readying his stand against Lien, he dashed ahead to attack Lien. "Let's see what you've got, brat!"

Lien scoffed and charged across to engage the general. "Now I know why Nagah-sensei thinks your trash!"

As the two collided in a clash of energies, the Neo-Spirit Detectives attentively turned back to Kyo, who was hovering over them.

"Get ready, guys!" Lady Lupin exclaimed as she and her colleagues prepared to fight Kyo. "Time for us to go all out, too!"

Kohana slightly turned and watched Lien in action. Reinvigorated by Lien's fighting spirit, the redheaded sorceress whirled around and invoked her spiritual powers.

"Kyo! If Lien is willing to stand up and fight that bastard, then I'm ready to give you all I've got! Yui! Everyone! Let's take this jackass down!"

"RIGHT!" The Neo-Spirit Detectives cried out in unison and stormed ahead to give Kyo a lasting impression he'll never forget.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/6th Floor/Toad's Sanctuary/7:53 PM**_

After clearing the entire vicinity of the Parasimon swarm, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Aphy, Cupid, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mercury, Hermy, and Kairyu readily faced off against Toad, who had three Parasimon sitting around him and clicking their pincers. Venus and Aphy instinctively were grossed out by the large arachnids. Mercury, on the other hand, finished scanning Toad thoroughly with her visor.

"Splendid show, ladies," Toad clapped nonchalantly for their team efforts. "Now I see why you're so famed. Your teamwork knows no bounds."

"You and those three are all that's left," Mercury said with such cold logic.

Venus heatedly pointed to Toad and the Parasimon. "That's right! We're clearing this place of you filth."

Aphy nodded as she gagged at the Parasimon. "And take them with you! I've had just about enough bugs today after having stripped for an overgrown cockroach!"

Hermy waved over to Aphy. "But, had it not been for that, we wouldn't have been freed from that place."

"Case in point... I hate bugs, Hermy."

Shaking his head, Toad slowly reached down and drew out a gun. He pointed it to the group, who readily prepared to intercept him. He fired a guided shot, which flew above the group and blasted through a pillar behind them. They turned and watched as the pillar turned into a pile of dust.

"Just one shot from this gun will be enough to turn any of you into dust," the mad scientist smiled coolly and devilishly, blowing the smoke spilling from his gun. "Why don't we play a game of tag? But, here's the gist of my version of tag. Once you're tagged, you're a goner. This game will be determined by a process of elimination. The last thing standing will emerge from this vicinity the winner and that one individual will get to pass beyond the doors behind me." He held the gun over his face and chuckled calmly. "So, what do you say?"

"I say you're sick!" Venus exclaimed. "We're not here to play games!"

"I accept," Mercury added.

Hermy concurred. "Likewise."

Aphy spat out. "Not you, too, Hermy! We don't have time for this!"

Toad chuckled and twirled the gun with one finger. "Perfect. This will be a fine game. Now, if I were you, I'd start running like chickens with their heads cut off. I won't withdraw for any reason. Get ready to flee!" With that, he fired the first shot through the ceiling and followed everyone scattering about around the vicinity. He saw the Parasimon, too, flying around.

He pointed his gun and turned to fire at Venus. The beam went straight toward her, but she quickly pulled a Parasimon toward her and threw it to the beam. Toad watched as his shot vaporized the Parasimon. Then, Toad's eyes blinked thrice as Venus teleported out of view. Dai-Valkyrie Venus reappeared over Toad's head and kicked him hard in the face. The gun fell right out of his hands, which Venus caught and threw down.

"I told we're not here to play games."

"Heh, I'd be careful where I place my foot on, young lady."

"Eh?"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The gun exploded right under Venus' heel. Luckily for the blonde-haired idol, she teleported away from the explosion and reappeared by Cupid's side.

"Ugh, this guy really isn't playing around!" Aphy shouted.

Mercury stood after seemingly holding her hands on the floor. She watched as the cloud of smoke spilled from the spot where the gun exploded. Before Toad realized it, an icy cold wind wrapped around his feet. Then, the cool air mixed with the smoke and seemingly turned to ice whilst holding Toad down. Overtaken by surprise, Toad tried moving his feet and realized he was pinned down. As the two Parasimon scurried off to save their master, Aphy and Hermy barricaded the arachnid's path. Then, Venus dashed right up to Toad and landed a fierce kick imbued with intense power.

"_**Venus Love Kick!**_" Venus shouted as she summoned energy-imbued energies, which wrapped around Toad's body and bound him in place. "_**Chain Entanglement!**_" She quickly then turned toward Mercury, who hastily formed her attack.

"_**Water Drainage!**_" The blue-haired Dai-Valkyrie Senshi cried out, opening her right hand and sending a burst of water that drenched the Neo-Rajita general. After dowsing him with water, she sensed his power seemingly being drained by the water's effects. The more water entering his body, the more energy was being siphoned away. "Now, final step initiate... _**Blood Water Manipulation.**_" She said with coldness in her tone as closed her hands tight, utilizing the water inside his body and bloodstream whilst controlling Toad like a puppet. She sent him directly toward the Parasimon. "Now finish each other off."

As Venus blasted the ice around Toad's feet, the general's body was manipulated on its own by Mercury's unique 'blood bending' ability. She sent the wary general toward the Parasimon.

"Wait, no! Don't attack!" Toad frantically cried out as he was 'drew' out a sword while bringing down and slicing through one Parasimon. The arachnid's blood splattered as a little hit Mercury across her left cheek. He quickly turned and stabbed the other, landing a killing blow that dealt the Parasimon in. Then, Toad was 'forced' to put the blade toward himself. "No, no, no! Don't do this!"

"Show us the way out of here," Mercury demanded as she slowly closed her hand to seal his fate. "Your fate is in my hand."

The snide general goaded her. "Are you sure you're the same kind hearted Sailor Mercury? You wouldn't kill me..."

"Do you wish to test me? Now, point us to the exit out of here. I've scanned the entire room and the doors behind you lead to a dead end. Show us the real exit."

As he seemingly gave himself to her demands, he pointed to the right direction were a door was situated behind two pillars.

"How do we know that's not a trap?" Aphy pointed out.

Venus folded her arms and glared suspiciously at the general. "Yeah, how can we be sure you're not tricking us?"

"He's telling the truth," Mercury reassured the group after re-scanning the door that Toad pointed to. "That's the only way out of here. Every other door leads to an endless subspace. If we had taken one of the other doors, we would've been trapped with no way out."

Hermy smiled. "Good job checking every perimeter, Mercury."

"All right then! We're out of here!" Venus said with a coy smile.

As she dropped her hands, Mercury relinquished control over Toad and let him sink to his knees. She and her cohorts proceeded toward the door to their right. On both knees, Toad took a few deep breaths and freely moved his arms around. As they approached the door, a low chuckle escaped the general's mouth. The group stopped moving ahead and turned to face him. Toad tried standing and pointed to the group.

"You should've finished me when you had the chance, but I'm glad... heh," Toad snickered, not taking his eyes off Mercury. "You _will_ regret letting me go. Any brilliant mind should approach a situation with hard and cold logic. Not killing me will come back to haunt you." Suddenly, he flickered from view and reappeared on the opposite end of the spacious room. "The next time we meet... heh, Sailor Mercury, you'll be _mine_." Upon leaving his final warning, he teleported from the area and left the group in the dark with his subtle warning.

Mercury averted her eyes from where Toad was and faced the door in front of them.

"Mercury..." Venus murmured.

"Let's keep going, everyone," Mercury issued as she pushed the doors open.

With free access beyond the doors, Mercury and Venus lead their team through a narrow corridor to another vicinity. Mercury suddenly felt an itch on her right ear and stopped to feel a slight pinch.

"Are you ok, Mercury?" asked Hermy, noting the Dai-Valkyrie scratching her ear.

"Just a slight itch, let's keep going."

Venus pivoted her head and viewed Mercury behind her. "Mercury?"

"Are you ok, Mercury?" Kairyu addressed to the Dai-Valkyrie.

"I'm ok, Venus, Kairyu. We have to keep going."

"All right then."

As she felt the itch stop, Mercury deduced. _What is that Rajita planning? Perhaps I should've finished him when I had the chance. Well, should we cross paths, I won't let him go freely. But, finding the others is more important right now. _

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/7:58 PM**_

There was an unsettling and despondent mood as Melancholia slowly walked down the steps. His cold, green eyes fell over the amassed group of leaders. He kept pressing forward without backpedaling despite the overwhelming numbers stacked against him. Standing away from the stairway were Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei. Not for a moment did they take their eyes off Melancholia, who jumped off and hovered over halfway down the steps. He landed on the floor and quietly stared the group down.

Everyone stood their ground and waited to predict his next move. Sedna tried her hardest not to act steadfast and attack with a full head of steam. Dimitri threw an arm out to barricade the Ice Senshi from flying at him.

"Congratulations for making it this far," Melancholia calmly commended the leaders. "Outsiders don't make it this far. Me or my fellow generals would've easily dispatched of intruders quickly." His cold and distant eyes narrowed directly, casting a dreadful gaze over them. "But, this is as far as you go."

Upon this, Dimitri merely scoffed. "Is that right?"

"Where's Helena and Sailor Pluto?" Sedna demanded.

Neo Moon cried out angrily. "We demand to know where they are!"

"If you wish to know, they're still alive."

"That's NOT what we asked!" Sedna and Neo Moon exclaimed.

Yugi snarled with anger. "You arrogant bastard!"

Yusei barked. "They asked you where they are!"

Raizen Jr. readily popped his knuckles. "Ok, which one of your arms am I gonna have to break off to make you talk?"

"_**BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWERPS REALLY ARE A CONCEITED BUNCH!**_"

The leaders heard a booming voice echoing from behind them. They felt thunderous footsteps and low growling behind a blanket of darkness. Sedna, Dimitri, Neo Moon, and Raizen Jr. readily came at the forefront, waiting to meet the source behind the thunderous voice. A behemoth emerged from the blanket of darkness, revealing himself as the 10th Neo-Rajita General Babbi. Babbi lumbered forward and stopped, staring down the leader group.

"Melancholia, relax. I've got these wimps!" Babbi bellowed as an overly arrogant and fiendish grin adorned his face. "You won't even need to draw your sword after I crush the bugs!"

Raizen Jr. groaned. "Seriously? Just a typical big guy blowing smoke outta his ass."

Neo Moon added. "Easy or not, he's getting in our way."

Sedna quickly turned her head, alternating her view between the two Neo-Rajita generals.

"We need to get ourselves out of this mess, guys!" Jaden exclaimed.

Yusei remarked. "Easier said than done."

"Relax," Dimitri's face conveyed a look, which exuded confidence. He waltzed forward, showing no fear as he stood right in front of Babbi. He beckoned a nod to Faith, who flew off his shoulder. "Guys, hold your ground. This big guy's mine." He raised his head and smirked calmly, which befuddled the loud-mouthed behemoth.

"Wait!" Neo Moon called out to the young man. "He'll crush you!"

However, Raizen Jr. saw the vibe emanating from Dimitri and put his arm out to stop the princess.

"Oh, RJ! But, why?"

"I trust him," RJ initially said, grinning a toothy smile.

Sedna stood and watched. "Yeah, Dimitri has this one."

"Are you sure, Sedna?" Yugi turned to the Ice Senshi. "Does he possess enough strength on his own?"

"Dimitri! Don't get carried away, ok?" Yusei called out to the focused warrior.

Babbi smashed both fists together and cackled, towering his posture over Dimitri and Faith. "You should've listened to your friends, little punk! I'll give you five seconds to back off and I'll let you go freely. Deal?"

Dimitri smirked. "No dice, big dunce."

With that, Babbi's fury awakened as Dimitri explicitly and outright insulted him. He roared and shot his right fist down, hitting Dimitri with full force.

Neo Moon gasped and turned her head away. However, Sedna smirked and shrugged.

"Showing off as usual, Dimitri," the Ice Senshi chortled. "You Ascendants never change."

Melancholia blinked as he listened to Sedna. _Ascendant? _He turned and watched as a bright aura of light intensified around Dimitri. The general quickly assessed Dimitri's power and felt an intense pressure emanating from him. "What's this?" His eyes widened as he watched Babbi already down on his knees and bellowing.

However, Babbi's loud bellows became high-pitched whines and cries. Dimitri held Babbi by one hand and forced the giant primate to plead in agony. Neo Moon reopened her eyes and glanced across in shock. She and everyone present were abruptly bewildered at Babbi at the mercy of Dimitri's hand grab. Yes, it all took was Dimitri grabbing Babbi's right hand to force the giant on both knees.

"_**PLEASE! STOP! IT HURTS! YAAAAA! IT HURTS! LEMME GO! I SWEAR I'LL LEAVE!**_"

Dimitri snorted as he finally let go and turned his back to Babbi.

Babbi blew on his pulsating right hand and whined. "...y...you're letting me go?" Taking no chances of letting the boy crush his pride, Babbi raised his other hand and prepared to open fire by turning his hand into cannon.

_**Sheen.**_

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

It happened in a bright flash. Everyone watched as Dimitri and Faith seemingly merged as one after being 'magnetically' pulled to each other. The merger of the two beings gave rise to a single warrior. In place of Dimitri was a warrior in light golden armor and a bodysuit with an outward body design resembling MagnaAngemon. The attire was modified to fight his human frame. His sword remained sheathed and strapped over his back. He retained his normal human face with his now green eyes burning with scorn toward the Neo-Rajita general. His golden hair somewhat turned spiky and flowed outward. Adorning his back were a pair of metal-based wings, shaped like blades. As he stopped, the Ascendant produced another golden sheen, which engulfed him from head to toe. The golden aura exuded strong waves that nearly blew everyone, including Melancholia back.

"Ah, so, you've decided to go all-out Ascendant, Dimitri," Sedna promptly stated.

"WHOA! HOLY COW!" Jaden exclaimed.

Neo Moon blinked thrice in awe. "Go...Golden hair?"

Yusei gaped at the sight of the Ascendant. "It's like he went all Super Saiyan on this guy!"

"Super Saiyan? Almost, but not quite. In the world he comes from, they call themselves Ascendants," the Ice Senshi explained to the others, who were obviously ignorant of the what she was referring to. "Case in point, to become an Ascendant, he needed Faith to merge with him. An Ascendant is created once a capable Chosen taps into the full potential of their Crests. Only very few have been able to pull it off. The other prerequisite is that one must be a human born in the Digital World, and must be born from a Digi-Destined."

"So, I take it since he's Matt and Mimi's son..." RJ pointed out.

Sedna smiled, observing the transformed Dimitri. "A-huh, Dimitri's more than overqualified. He's a possessor of the Crest of Hope, which he inherited from his Uncle TK. On top of that, he's born from two Digi-Destined. Of course, it had to take the pain of loss for him to achieve this power. And since then, his power's grown beyond measure. Even beyond my expectations." She focused and assessed her boyfriend's current power. "Ascendants are basically the next step in digi-evolution, if humans were to become like Digimon. Dimitri and Faith merged as one to become Angemon X."

An awestruck Yugi muttered silently. "Amazing..."

RJ shouted. "That big bastard didn't know who he was messing with!"

Neo Moon nodded, clasping both hands together. "Oh yeah! He'll take care of that big brute!"

Melancholia's face conveyed shock as he assesses the Ascendant's awakened power. _T-This is nothing I would've anticipated. Just who is this boy? Babbi, you're a fool to goad him into a scuffle!_

"AUUUUUGGHHH!" Babbi howled in agonizing pain as the Ascendant dropped the behemoth's hand. "UGH...! RAAAUGH!"

"Quit bawling like a baby. You're irritating," Angemon X snorted as he ran up and kicked Babbi hard in the face. Then, he followed it up with another kick that knocked Babbi through a set of pillars behind him. Angemon X reached over to unsheathe his sword.

Everyone, excluding Sedna, witnessed the shocking turn of events unfold and move quickly before they realized what happened.

"Damn! Your boyfriend made him look like nothing!" RJ said as he turned to address the Ice Senshi.

Sedna merely shrugged. "Dimitri's fought a lot stronger guys than these generals." She turned as her eyes gleamed toward Melancholia. "But, I'm not letting Dimitri have _you_."

Suddenly, Valkyrie Sedna disappeared in a hurry and reappeared in front of Melancholia. Both quickly drew out their weapons and clashed against each other. Sedna's Ice Trident collided with Melancholia's sword. A sudden output of energy spilled and filled the entire spacious room, causing the surroundings to tremble.

"This place is going to come down!" Jaden alarmed his colleagues.

Just then, Winged Kuriboh materialized on Jaden's right shoulder and squeaked to get his attention.

"Winged Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh's form solidified as he flew over and beckoned over to Yugi.

"Yes, you're right! I should Spirit Fuse!" Yugi said as his entire frame became engulfed by golden light. Then, in his outfit's place was the Dark Magician's garb. "Yusei! Call forth your dragon!"

Nodding, the Signer let his Dragon Mark glow as he drew out his famed and legendary dragon. "You got it, Yugi!"

Meanwhile, Raizen Jr. and Neo Moon hurried over to watch Sedna and Melancholia exchange a series of blinding-speed attacks. Sedna and Melancholia were able to counter and perceive each other's strikes as they expelled energy to repel one another back. Sedna twirled her Ice Trident and threw a cold wind at his general direction, Melancholia ran his hand across his blade, which expelled a green wave of energy that neutralized Sedna's ice wind. Sedna flickered from Melancholia's view and reappeared, bringing down her trident over his head. Melancholia hastily countered the Ice Senshi's strike and hefted his blade whilst holding her at bay. Sedna phased out and reappeared, clubbing Melancholia's back with her Ice Trident. Then, as she went for a quick thrust, Melancholia phased quickly out of her reach and reappeared behind her pointing a finger to the back of her head.

"Die," Melancholia muttered.

As he prepared to discharge a beam, Raizen Jr. and Neo Moon launched two charged projectiles at the general.

"_**Demon Gun!**_"

"_**Lunar Heart Beam!**_"

Upon noticing the beams hurtling at him, Melancholia phased out of the way and let the blasts impact the stairway, causing it to explode and crumble. Melancholia reappeared and descended on the floor as Sedna flew through him at blinding speed. She pushed him through a pillar and buried him under debris. She didn't waste any time and imbued her trident. She gathered as little moisture from her surroundings and coalesced with the cool air spilling from her Valkyrie armor. The newly formed ice covered the trident, forging sheets of snow and ice that solidified the instrument. As the trident broke apart and dispersed into orbs of energy, the energy condensed and turned into a long ice sword.

"_**Frozen Tundra Blade**_," Sedna muttered. "_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**_" She swung the ice sword across, sending a cool mist that swept through and turned the debris burying Melancholia into a solidified ice dome. However, she didn't didn't take her eyes off the ice-covered dome and sensed a incoming influx of power emanating from Melancholia himself._ C'mon, you sneaky bastard. I'm ready!_

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Take flight... _**Stardust Dragon!**_" Yusei roared, slamming his trusted card onto his duel disk as a cyan light beamed out. Out from the stream of blinding light, the Stardust Dragon emerged and hovered over the Signer, letting out an air-piercing and resounding screech that shook the entire foundation of the spacious vicinity. "Yugi, Jaden, let's take that big ape down!"

"Right!" Yugi and Jaden called out.

Jaden drew out a card and summoned his Elemental Hero Neos. "Let's give this a go!"

Neos nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

Brandishing his magician's staff, Yugi pointed his staff forward and charged up a magical blast.

Angemon X quickly turned as he saw the three Duelists with their main arsenals ready.

"He's all yours, guys!" The Ascendant beckoned and moved aside.

As Babbi gingerly stood and pushed away the debris, he turned and caught three combined blasts hurtling toward him.

Dark Magician Yugi, Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos, and Yusei's Stardust Dragon combined their attacks, converging them into a single blast that even Babbi wasn't prepared for.

"AW, SHI-!" Babbi bellowed as the Duelists' attack impacted Babbi and sent him hurtling through a series of walls behind him.

With Babbi taken out of the equation, everyone shifted their focus back to the ice dome. Green streams of light beamed out and cracked the layers of ice. After an explosion ignited and destroyed the frozen construct, Melancholia floated out with his uniform garb seemingly torn. Everyone present stood their ground as Melancholia floated in front of them. Angemon X withheld the urge to kill him outright, considering he has the power to outright wipe out the general where he stood like he were nothing. However, he respected Sedna enough to allow her and the others to defeat him on their own.

"Dimitri, I know with your power you can easily crush him," Sedna said, defiantly staring down the stoic general. "But, let us take the rest of it from here."

Angemon X nodded and withdrew behind the group. "Kill him quickly."

"Neo Moon, RJ, Yugi, Yusei, Jaden!" The Kuiper leader announced as the leader assembled close to her. "Back me up!"

Melancholia floated into the air and drew out his sword.

"You will tell us where Helena and Pluto are!" Neo Moon shouted defiantly at Melancholia.

Taking no chances with the general, Sedna, Neo Moon, RJ, Yusei's Stardust Dragon, Jaden's Neos, and Dark Magician Yugi guided themselves forward to engage Melancholia with their combined force. All the while, Angemon X analyzed the leaders bombarding the general, who seemingly evaded most of their attacks. Sedna was the one to match Melancholia speed-wise and took the fight to him while the others provided the support.

_Sedna, you've gotten a lot better since the last time we all teamed up against Paradixalmon. _The Ascendant watched as he mused deeply. _I know you can beat this guy, but... should anything go wrong, I won't hesitate to step in. _"Keep it up, guys!"

Unbeknownst to Angemon X and the others, they were monitored by security cameras. And this could only mean they were undoubtedly being watched by the other Rajita generals, and Charon.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 2/8:04 PM**_

The winds were calm, until a clash of energies collided and caused so much disruption that areas of land were being cleared away. Two streams of light blasted through a rock formation and caused it to collapse at the seams. Valkyrie Sailor Varuna and Blitzkrieg locked up with hands tied around each other. Sparks ignited between them as they didn't take their eyes off each other. Valkyrie Varuna and Blitzkrieg pierced intense glares, attempting to psyche out one another and utilize psychological warfare to overwhelm the other. However, neither battle-hardened warrior budged. Blitzkrieg, physically being the stronger of the two, tightened his grip and crushed Varuna's hands. As Varuna tried to resist the pain, Blitzkrieg caught her with a headbutt. He followed it up by another, but Varuna refused to relinquish her hold. After a third headbutt, he sent her plunging toward the sands below.

Blitzkrieg jetted downward to engage Varuna and opened his right hand, forging a ball of azure light. He tossed it forward and watched as Varuna caught the ball with her hands. She rebounded and launched the ball right back at Blitzkrieg. The Neo-Rajita warrior quickly batted the energy ball and sent it hurtling into the sands where it exploded. As pounds of sand kicked up from where the explosion ignited, Varuna flew up and saw Blitzkrieg vanish out of view. She focused and tried to follow the Neo-Rajita general's energy signature. Suddenly, she homed right on his location and flew toward a tall rock formation at blinding speed. Readying her right fist, she imbued energy into it and punched the rock formation, shattering it completely and unveiling Blitzkrieg. The general flew up and dove toward her. Varuna narrowly evaded his close quarters attack.

Blitzkrieg immediately stopped and whirled around as Varuna vanished. Valkyrie Varuna reappeared above Blitzkrieg and landed an overhead forearm shot into his back. She dropped Blitzkrieg to the ground and flew down by drawing out her battle ax. As she came down hard to hit him, Blitzkrieg phased out of the way and let Varuna pulverize the ground with an earth-shattering ax smash. She whirled around as she sensed Blitzkrieg behind her.

_**Bam!**_

He landed a vicious gut punch and stumble forward. Blitzkrieg quickly backhanded Varuna aside with ease, sending her sailing through a pile of sand. Blitzkrieg picked the battle ax off the ground and stalked toward the fallen Valkyrie Senshi. Varuna pulled out of the sand and shook off the blows she received. Blitzkrieg stood over Varuna, wearing a demented grin on his face as he dropped the ax over her head. However, Varuna caught the ax as the blade was barely inches from her face. She struggled to hold the ax and stood, planting her feet firmly into the sand. Blitzkrieg used his upper body strength to gain leverage over Varuna. Varuna saw through an opening over Blitzkrieg's legs. She dropped down and rolled away, letting the ax cut through a slab of rock. Varuna sprang up and landed a kick to Blitzkrieg's face. Then, she dropped down and swept him right off his feet. She then subsequently landed a series of punches that dazed the general. Pulling back her right fist, she thrust and hit Blitzkrieg hard she pushed him 20 feet back.

Blitzkrieg had both arms crossed to counter Varuna's punch, but even her blow was enough to stun him. He watched Varuna pick up her ax and readily hold her ground.

"Yeah, I'll give you this, Varuna! You're so tenacious! I love it!"

Varuna dismissed him. "I'm tired of playing. I'm ending this."

"Why end our fun so soon? I was just getting thrilled with the notion of grinding you into dust!"

With that, Blitzkrieg flew into the air and channeled energy through his fingers. Unlike any typical hero, Varuna jetted upward to intercept whatever Blitzkrieg's concocting. The battle-crazed general concentrated and his claws began glowing. Then, with quick precision, he made rapid slashing motions that forged giant 'claws' of solidified energy from the end of each finger.

"_**Smilodon Claws!**_" He howled and used slashing motions to send them toward Varuna.

Unable to react in time, the force behind the claw slashes knocked her toward the ground. Blitzkrieg quickly phased behind Varuna and kicked her up into the air. As he flew over her, Blitzkrieg stomped over Varuna's gut and kicked her multiple times before sending her to the bottom. Varuna hit the ground hard and lost her battle ax, which fell out of her hand. As she struggled to stand, Blitzkrieg reappeared and attacked her with multiple body shots at blinding speed. He placed one hand in her face and charged up ball of condensed azure light, which exploded at point blank range.

"_**Azure Flare!**_"

"Ugh!" Valkyrie Varuna grunted after being repelled by Blitzkrieg's blast.

Blitzkrieg was gone once again as she opened her eyes.

She turned around as a barrage of dark purple crystalline darts hurtled at her direction. She summoned the power of her rabbit's spiritual force and summoned a barrier, which neutralized the crystallized darts that exploded against her barrier. She quickly undid her barrier and whirled around, only to get a backhand to the side of her face. Varuna fell face-first as Blitzkrieg stood over the beaten Valkyrie Senshi.

Clenching and opening his right hand, Blitzkrieg scoffed over Varuna's battered form. "That all ya got, Varuna? For a tough bitch, you sure go down so easily." He kicked Varuna over on her back and watched her holding her side. "That's it. C'mon!" He watched as she sucked it up and stood, staring him defiantly. "Any last words before I finish ya?"

"...yeah, screw you," Varuna smirked, seemingly trying to ignore the pain from the body blows.

Blitzkrieg grinned evilly as he ran up and drove a knee into her gut. Doubling over in pain, Varuna sank to both knees. Seizing her by her neck, Blitzkrieg picked her up and raised her over his head. As she dangled in front of him, the Neo-Rajita general collected a ball of shimmering azure light in his right hand.

"Can you take this at close range? I doubt you can!" Blitzkrieg cackled, wearing a menacing grin.

Varuna slowly stirred and grabbed his hand, trying to pry his fingers from her throat.

"You're not making this fun, Varuna. Is this how it's gonna end? You disappoint," Blitzkrieg angrily sneered, concentrating while expanding the energy ball.

_Hell no... like it's going to end this way! Hel, I'm not going to give up when you're still out there!_

The last thing Varuna saw was a glowing flash of light being driven into her.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the group Varuna left behind were gaining closer toward the vicinity of the ongoing battle. Riding atop Seto (the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, were Lyn, Jack, Battle Jupiter, Ryuuhi, Carly, Chazz, and Mako. Seto got a better view from the distance ahead of them and noticed streaming flashes of light that seemingly dissipated. Lyn and everyone aboard noticed the disappearing lights.

"Look! Over there!" Chazz pointed out.

Ryuuhi noted. "No doubt about it. That's where they were fighting just now."

Battle Jupiter added. "Ryuuhi, I can barely sense Varuna right now."

"Likewise, but her life energy isn't faint. Her battle spirit hasn't withered."

"For as long as I've known Tyra, she's very hard to put down," Lyn asserted, staring off and pressing a hand over her chest. "That Rajita guy has no idea who he's dealing with. To stop Tyra, you'd have to kill her."

"Not likely to happen," Jack interjected as he and Carly walked up next to Lyn. "I saw the passion burning in her eyes. I tell you, she's got a burning soul as strong as mine. I can sense it within her."

Carly added. "Let's not lose any hope in her! Ok?"

"Yeah, you're right!" The blue-haired young woman declared, raising a clenched fist and shooting an intense glare toward the distance. "You hear me, Sailor Varuna? Don't you dare falter! You hear?" She yelled so loud her voice seemingly reached beyond the perimeters of their current location.

"We're getting closer," Seto announced to everyone.

"TYRA! WE'RE COMING!" Lyn called out as they gained closer to Varuna and Blitzkrieg's battle site.

xxxxx

_Lyn...?_

As her ears picked up on Lyn's loud cry, Valkyrie Varuna became rejuvenated as she surprised Blitzkrieg. She shot a knee into his face and dazed the Neo-Rajita general. She quickly lunged at Blitzkrieg and wrapped her legs around his neck, flipping him over on his back. Varuna then waited as Blitzkrieg sprang up. She rebounded and drove an elbow into his back. Blitzkrieg stumbled forward and favored his back, allowing Varuna to spring back. Creating a distance between them, Varuna pressed both hands together, forming a square and fired a condensed white beam at the dazed general.

"_**Varuna Flash Cannon!**_"

Blitzkrieg barely recovered in time and evaded the beam, which hurtled past him. As Blitzkrieg took to the air, Varuna rocketed up to meet him. The two traded rapid fisticuffs. For a while, Varuna had the advantage and battered Blitzkrieg with closed fists. She even dazed him by catching his face with her fist. All it took was one punch from Blitzkrieg to knock Varuna through an assortment of rock formations. Blitzkrieg lowered both hands and launched a barrage of blue beams, which cleared away the section of the debris. Blitzkrieg descended to check over his handiwork and saw no clear signs of Valkyrie Varuna. He scoured around and tried sensing her energy signature. Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the sand. Blitzkrieg quickly swerved around and fired a beam to nullify the blast.

Suddenly, a streak of light flew out and vanished in front of Blitzkrieg. He whirled around and saw Varuna behind her. He fired, but his beam went through an after image. Then, he saw a few after images of the Valkyrie Senshi dancing around him. He randomly launched energy blasts to catch her. Whilst the general was distracted, the real Varuna came up holding her ax in one hand. Blitzkrieg barely turned and before he could react...

_**Slash!**_

...Varuna brought down her ax and delivered a clean slash across his chest.

Blitzkrieg gaped in aghast and bewilderment as Varuna demonstrated ingenuity to get the better of her stronger foe. She dropped Blitzkrieg as he lied on the ground with a deep cut across his chest. Valkyrie Varuna landed next to the general, lying on her back to catch her breath. She slowly turned her head and noted the large gash her ax made on him.

"And stay down, you stubborn bastard," Varuna muttered as she tried sitting up, only to lie back while feeling pain in her side. "Shit. You got me good." She grabbed her ax and planted it to the ground. She pulled herself off the ground and steadily balanced her stance. She leaned against her ax, taking a few deep breaths. _He sure took a lot out of me. _"Now, you're going to tell me where my friend, Helena, is. Where is she?"

She barely turned her head and noticed he was still lying on his back, motionless.

"Well?"

"...heh, heh, heh, hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!"

Valkyrie Varuna's body froze as the bone-chilling laughter from the general caused her to nearly falter. Before she could stand, Blitzkrieg sat up and manically grinned despite the pain he was trying to overcome.

"...you'll have to really beat me within an inch of my life to get that! Now, pick up your ax...!"

Varuna scowled and grabbed her weapon, barely able to stand. _I can't last much longer in this condition. If he hits me with more of those physical blows, I'm fucked. _"C'mon...! I'll beat it out of you!"

"That's the spirit!" Blitzkrieg laughed as he, too, was barely standing while blood spilled from his grisly chest wound. His claws grew longer as his eyes turned dark green. "_**LAST ONE STANDING IS THE REAL KING!**_"

Varuna didn't respond, but let her action speak for her words. She dashed forward at blinding speed and raised her ax, engaging the Neo-Rajita general for their final clash to determine the victor.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Catacombs/8:09 PM**_

Meanwhile, deep within the Meikai realm, the Demon Knights lured the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts out toward the feared Catacombs, a dark underground cemetery. These were the grounds where the deceased of famed demon kings were buried like the Catacombs of Rome, except ten times the size and more spacious. Yusuke, Yasha, and Rio arrived at exactly the same time as they pursued 'Kyo' and Selipa. They managed to find the Demon Knight duo standing atop a limestone platform. Yusuke wasted no time as he charged ahead to meet Kyo head-on.

Then, Yusuke seemingly vanished out of Kyo's sights. Caught off guard, the Demon Knight turned as Rio dashed right past him.

"Hey, Kyo! Let's have ourselves a nice _brotherly _talk on the other side!" Rio called out as he bolted through the Catacombs

Kyo snorted irritably and pursued his brother. "Selipa, can you handle the other two on your own?"

"I'll do what I can!" Selipa answered as she evaded Yasha's punches and kicks. She jumped into the air and landed on another platform. He looked ahead as she caught Hiei and Shiki bolting through the doors. "Oh, look we're not alone. Welcome, Shiki, glad you could join us."

As Shiki and Hiei traded sword play, Yusuke and Yasha turned as they saw the two blade wielders countering each other's strikes. Hiei went for a straight thrust, but Shiki sidestepped the demon and backflipped out of his reach.

"Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Don't let your guard down, Yusuke!" Yasha barked as Selipa jumped Yusuke from behind. She quickly threw herself behind Yusuke and countered Selipa's attempted strike. Yasha seized Selipa's right arm and threw her into the ceiling.

Yusuke acknowledged the white-haired half-breed. "Yasha, thanks! Though I could've handled that one!"

"As if you could," scoffed Yasha, who firmly stood and watched Selipa scaling the wall. "You can't make any mistakes with the Demon Knights!"

Selipa licked her side lips. "Oh, Yasha, you interfered. How dare you."

Suddenly, the other members of Yusuke's group and the Demon Knights piled in through various corridors. Kurama was seen throwing Gami across using a rose whip. Storming out from another corridor, Toki and Mizuno exchanged blows, which led to Mizuno blasting him back with water that had the force of a powerful blast. Kanzo and Brimstone were running through a wall as Brimstone blasted him back with a fire-imbued cannon shot. Kuwabara, Maya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya, and Suzuka chased Maga, Chii, Shin, Moriya, and Namiza. The enclosed underground cemetery now became the site of an all-out clash. The dead would not find any rest as long as they caused enough commotion to anger the spirits.

Selipa jumped off the wall and landed several feet from where Yusuke stood. "This place will appropriately become your graves, Spirit World and Makai representatives. The Catacombs are the ancient graves of the fallen kings and warriors who have perished in previous wars throughout millennia. All of them have fallen during various warring periods. And many of them perished attempting to raid Sheol, the capital city of the Demon Priests' impenetrable fortress. What hope do any of your have to stop the Priests' and the ritual?"

"Simple. We kill you all," Hiei smirked evilly, brandishing his blade. "Until nothing is left."

"That's right! You might've been untouchable for all these years, but we ain't going to falter," Kuwabara openly declared, turning to his friends. "Right, guys?"

Kurama slammed his whip down and coldly rebuked Selipa's proclamation. "You're sure of yourself, Demon Knight. Can you maintain that level of confidence once we've successfully infiltrated your _impenetrable_ fortress. Nothing is impenetrable."

Having recovered during the previous scuffle, Chuu snorted whilst cracking his knuckles. "What he said! You blokes ain't gonna sit comfortably on your thrones for long! We came for our pals! We know you're keeping them captive!"

Rinku exclaimed. "Where's Hokushin, Natsume, and her brother Kujo?"

"Ahaha," chortled Toki. "If you really want to know, they're obviously held prisoner."

"Enough," Selipa cut off her fellow colleague from delving too deeply. "Yes, it's true. They're alive and prisoners of the Demon Priests. Two of them are locked away like the caged animals they are, but the woman you call Natsume is safe with Lady Tsukiyomi."

Chuu scoffed. "You say safe, but I ain't buying it!"

"You can choose to believe or not, but I'm not one to lie."

Kanzo chortled as he approached near Brimstone. "Enough chatter! I say we kill what's left of them!" The symbiote demon covering him added, speaking in a devilish and high-pitched tone. "_**Yes, kill them all! Butcher them! Ahaha! I love the fresh spill of blood!**_"

Hiei turned as he held his sword and watched Shiki closing near him. Kurama and Mizuno stood side by side as Gami and Kanzo came forward.

Kuwabara growled as he drew out his Dimension Sword. He eyed Maga, who stalked toward him. Maya prepared to engage Chii. The Makai warriors got into a circle once Shin, Moriya, and Namiza advanced toward them.

Yusuke and Yasha took fighting stances while Selipa casually walked to them.

"I declare that this battle royale commence," the female Demon Knight smiled perversely as she stormed forward to engage Yusuke and Yasha. She initiated the first strike and threw a volley of Youki blasts at Yusuke and Yasha. She turned as the duo evaded her shots. "You won't get away!" She threw another Youki beam, which Yusuke batted away. "I won't fall to you!" She flew up to attack Yusuke, but Yasha interceded and kicked her away. "Augh!" As she was kicked away, Selipa rolled up into a ball and launched herself back and hit Yasha.

"Yasha!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped across and punched Selipa back. "Without Kyo, you can't win against us!"

As Selipa hit a wall, she recovered and forged a blade made out of Youki. "I can win! I'll teach you thing or two!" She charged steadfast at Yusuke and Yasha. _Rio? What's taking you? We have both Rio and Kohana in two different realms? What's the delay?_

xxxxx

Rio dashed past several catacomb hallways before he came to an abrupt stop. He looked up and caught Kyo hanging above the ceiling. Kyo vanished and reappeared behind Rio, pushing a Youki blade into his brother's back. Rio narrowly sidestepped his brother's sneak attack and jumped back. Both the Demon Sun Stone and Demon Moon Stone wielders gathered balls of energy in their hands as they launched black stream blasts.

"_**Burning Black Sun!**_"

"_**Frozen Black Moon!**_"

Both attacks coalesced with each other and exploded with intensified Youki shattering the surrounding catacombs. Rio and Kyo came into close quarters combat. They engaged into fisticuffs. The brothers infused Youki through their fists as their knuckles collided, igniting black Youki to leak out and blow away more sections of the underground cemetery. The S-Class warriors pumped out more Youki through their Demon Stone armors, which enveloped and outlined their bodies whilst increasing the output of their unveiled powers. As Rio jumped forward to attack Kyo, his fist seemingly went through his brother. Kyo smirked evilly and relocated 20 feet on the other side of the spacious vicinity. Rio propelled himself through the air to meet Kyo head-on.

"Oh, dear brother!" Kyo laughed as he flickered out and reappeared on a stone platform. "Don't you see? This fight is pointless."

"You're out of you mind! You're not even being candid about wanting to capture me and Kohana!"

"Speaking of our beloved sister, I'm right where she and her friends are on the other side..."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The Demon Moon Stone wielder shrugged. "No can do, Rio. Sorry, but the ritual can't be delayed any longer."

Rio angrily retorted. "Kohana's friends will stop you. You're making a big mistake underestimating them."

"Oh, they're proving to be quite the..."

xxxxx

_**Earth/Azabu-Juuban District/Azabu-Juuban Midtown Apartments/Rooftop/8:14 PM**_

"...handful," Kyo muttered as he evaded through Lady Lupin, Cammy, and Kohana's barrage of attacks. _Indeed, Rio, perhaps you were right, but I'm not going to give up! I have you and Kohana where I want you! _

"_**Double Spirit Swords!**_" Lady Lupin jumped right at Kyo and summoned two Spirit Swords in her hands, which she picked up from Kuwabara. She came forward and rapidly executed slashing motions to hit Kyo with. She followed Kyo across the rooftop and forced him to take into the air. "Come back here!" She reached Kyo and made slashing motions to hit the Demon Moon Stone wielder, but Kyo merely made evasive counters to dodge every strike. He phased and flew down to where Kohana was standing. "No!"

Kohana smirked evilly as her blade began glowing. "Big mistake, Kyo. I've been perfecting my craft while you've been gone."

Cammy, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight threw themselves in front of Kohana, readying their attacks simultaneously.

"Hey, I don't need help!" Kohana snapped.

Cammy quipped. "But, he's coming for you and there's no way we're going to stand back idly."

"Let us help, Kohana," Moonlight Knight stated.

Aoshi warned them. "Here he comes!"

As Kyo flew in closer, Lady Lupin cupped her hands together as ball of ice materialized around her as she channeled ShadowMetalGarurumon's power. The ice balls formed into missile-like projectiles that hurtled toward Kyo and exploded around him.

"_**Frozen Bombardments!**_"

One missile narrowly missed Kyo, who moved slightly away from its range. He evaded every missile that exploded and trapped trapping him in ice. He pressed forward with his sights specifically focused on Kohana. Cammy quickly forged spirit arrows in her bow.

Then, Kohana's blade turned back into a simple knife and Shiro himself. Discarding the knife, Kohana gathered spiritual power throughout her body and focused. She slammed her right hand into the ground as a giant cloud of smoke kicked up around everyone on the rooftop. They watched as a large four-legged behemoth emerged behind the thick blanket of smoke. Kyo and Lady Lupin came to a stop as they thoroughly analyzed the behemoth concealed behind the smoke. Cammy, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight whirled around as they felt a large presence behind them. They jumped back as a large paw extended through the smoke. Three more large paws poked through the smoke. Then, a large head resembling a Shisa (Okinawan lion-dog) emerged.

As the cloud dispersed, a large Shisa resembling Shiro stood in the wake of the explosive smoke. It was at least half the width and length of the entire rooftop. Its entire base form was covered in layers upon layers of black-and-golden fur. The eyes of the beast were crimson and burned with fury. Sitting atop the giant Shisa's head was Kohana and Shiro, both smiling proudly as they noted Kyo's shocked look.

Lady Lupin shook her head. "Show off. You're bringing the big gun out, huh?"

"Whoa, she went ahead and summoned _him_?" Aoshi exclaimed.

Cammy replied, eyeing the giant, majestic beast. "I just hope Kohana has better control of Shiranui."

"Shiranui...?" Moonlight Knight said, greatly taken aback by the giant's presence. "You guys... just never cease to amaze me."

"Says the guy who just transformed into an Arabian warrior..." Kohana knelt down and patted Shiranui's head. "Looks like your big brother is ready to play, Shiro."

"Yeah, now that he knows who our enemy is," Shiro said as he pointed toward Kyo. "Big brother Shiranui, you see that guy over there? He's been giving us trouble! Let's teach him a lesson for messing with us! Oh, and he even picked on me!"

With that, upon hearing Shiro's pleas, Shiranui's fury was awakened as he took to the skies and rushed toward Kyo. Kyo hastily moved out Shiranui's reach and watched as the behemoth turned, expelling a golden beam from his mouth. Kyo swerved out of the beam's range and watched as the giant Shisa turned into a giant ball of golden light. Kohana and Shiro were pulled into the golden orb, allowing themselves to become immersed with the spiritual properties within the ball of light. As Kyo propelled himself across to stop what she was concocting, Lady Lupin phased in his way and interceded his path.

"Going somewhere?" She quipped whilst attacking him with her Spirit Swords.

Meanwhile, the golden orb of light condensed and compacted itself into Kohana's body.

"Shiranui, allow our powers to resonate!" Kohana cried out. "_**Armor Upgrade: Demon Chaser Mode!**_"

Materializing across her sorceress garb was golden-and-black armor. The front area of the armor, which covered her chest, resembled a Shisa's face. Her arms and legs were now covered in black material. Golden-and-black armor adorned her shoulders, elbows, knees, shins, back, feet, and head. A golden sheen of light outlined Kohana's form. To complete her upgrade, a sword, forged from one of Shiranui's fangs, materialized in her right hand. The complete merger and armor upgrade augmented Kohana's overall stats thrice fold. Shiro, now twice as large as before, hovered beside Kohana.

Gazing onward with shock, Moonlight Knight was in awe.

Aoshi added. "Not bad, Kohana."

Cammy smirked. "With this power-up, she's as strong as Lady Lupin."

After repelling Lady Lupin with a Youki beam, he pivoted his view and gazed upon Kohana in her new form. His eyes widened while measuring the spiritual power exuding from her. It was shocking turn of events that even Kyo hadn't taken account to. Lady Lupin hovered over by Kohana and Shiro.

"Good, now both of us will be enough to take him down," Lady Lupin said.

"In our Demon Chaser forms, we've been given a boost from Shiranui," the sorceress confirmed, brandishing her sword as she pierced a cold gaze toward Kyo. "We're not holding back!"

"That's what I want to hear!" declared Lady Lupin.

After listening to their boasts, Kyo shrugged off their threats. However, before he could initiate his attack, Lady Lupin, Kohana, and Shiro blitzed forward, moving at blinding speed. Lady Lupin and Kohana attacked Kyo head-on with a flurry of slashes. Kyo made evasive counters while dodging their forward attacks. Shiro went for a flying headbutt, but Kyo phased out of the way. Lady Lupin whirled around and cupped her hands together, forging a blue ball of light that she condensed into a beam.

"_**Spirit Wave!**_"

As Kyo turned, Lady Lupin's blast hit him with full force and sent him plunging toward the ground. Kyo stopped as he hovered halfway from landing in a heap. He shot upward and saw two streams of golden light impacting him out of nowhere. Kyo's head snapped back after Kohana and Shiro hit him simultaneously. While Kyo stumbled back, Kohana's armor glowed, reflecting the power of Shiranui resonating with her. She rocketed forward with her sword in hand and delivered a slash, which he was unable to anticipate. The force of the sword strike was enough to knock him 20 feet back. While Kyo was sent sailing away, Cammy released a hundred spirit-empowered arrows from her bow. All of them hit their mark and exploded around Kyo, who tried to putting up a Youki barrier. Aoshi threw a barrage of silver-laced explosives as they, too, exploded around him. One even impacted Kyo's chest and damaged a portion of his Moon armor.

If that wasn't enough, Lady Lupin and Kohana flew ahead, hitting Kyo with fists imbued with spirit energy. The amount of spirit power leaking out from their fists nullified the Youki surrounding Kyo. Their combined spirit energies seemingly overwhelmed Kyo and sent him sailing into the skies. The Neo-Spirit Detectives watched as Kyo vanished inside the beam of spirit energy.

"Yeah! We got him!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Cammy probed Kyo's presence. "I'm not getting anything, you guys."

"Whoa, you mean... that's it?" Lady Lupin blinked in befuddlement, nearly letting her jaw drop. "Talk about a letdown."

"Letdown? Screw that noise! As long as that bastard is dead, I could give a rat's ass!" Kohana shouted.

Overwhelmed with his seemingly empowered friends, Moonlight Knight walked up near Cammy and tried getting her attention.

"Relax, it's over now, Shingo," the Miko reassured the white-garbed teen.

"Guys, it's cool we got rid of Kyo and all, but there's Lien! Surely you didn't..."

Lady Lupin kindly cut her friend off. "Relax, I didn't forget Lien and TobuCatmon. Let's go and see if those two are ok."

With that, Lady Lupin, Kohana, and Shiro flew toward where their colleagues awaited them. They turned and moved ahead to find Lien's whereabouts. The last they saw of her was seeing her and TobuCatmon leading Vipris and Geso from their apartment rooftop.

xxxxx

Vipris and Lien glided towards each other at supersonic speed. The two flew around and impacted blows around various rooftops. They landed on the tallest building in the district and faced off from both sides of the roof. Vipris waved around his instrument and beckoned Lien to attack him. Lien hastily dashed forward, galloping over one side of the roof to the other. She phased out and reappeared on Vipris' right side.

Lien readied an arrow and had it aimed for Vipris' chest. "_**Inferno Frost!**_" She opened fire as the arrow turned into a barrage of arrows of light. She kept firing while Vipris swerved his bladed weapon and negated all the arrows that nearly hit him.

Before he realized it, Lien phased in front of him and landed a front kick to his chest. Vipris was knocked across the roof as he fell off and landed in mid-air. He descended from his stationary position and landed on the roof.

TobuCatmon and Geso were on the sidelines, observing the heated battle between the two.

"General Vipris, allow me to assist you!" Geso cried out, offering help to his general.

"No! Lien is mine!"

TobuCatmon hissed and dashed over to Lien's side. "C'mon, Lien, finish him!"

"LIEN!"

Suddenly, Lien withdrew from facing Vipris. Everyone turned to notice the Neo-Spirit Detectives arriving at the site.

"FRIENDS!" Lien called and waved over to the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Lien is happy you found us!"

"Lien's ok," Kohana said as her friends got the impression she was worried for the alien child. She noted Lady Lupin giving her a suspicious look. "What...? I can't be thankful she isn't hurt?"

Vipris thrust his hand through and seemingly cut a hole through a fabric between two dimensions. Lien and TobuCatmon noticed Vipris was cutting a breach into Digital World. Geso quickly hurried over beside Vipris as the fissure expanded.

"Why don't we settle this on the other side, Lien?" Vipris snickered devilishly as he and Geso stepped through the gaping hole.

As streams of white light seemingly spilled out of the hole, the Neo-Spirit Detectives landed on the roof whilst averting their eyes. Lien turned toward her new friends and then shifted her full attention on the two Neo-Rajita villains. Lien focused on her true intentions. She came to terms and to a decision.

"Take care, friends. Lien had a good time with you all."

"Wait, you're going after them?" Lady Lupin inquired.

Lien smiled vaguely and nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. Lien will return, but Lien must teach these two a lesson and find Nagah-sensei. She'll punish these two for treason behind her back."

Not letting this slide easily, Kohana pushed through and grabbed a hold of Lien's left arm. Taken aback, the Rajita hybrid gasped and watched Kohana giving her slap on her side.

"We'll be waiting. Don't get killed," the redheaded tomboy wore a halfhearted grin.

Lien knelt over and kissed Kohana's forehead. "And thank you, Kohana. Lien thinks you've become the closest friend." With a parting wink, the alien charged ahead to pursue Vipris and Geso through the portal. "TobuCatmon, let's go!"

"Yes, Lien!" TobuCatmon said after bidding farewell to the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"Damn you, stupid girl..." Kohana muttered as she and the others witnessed the portal behind them.

"She'll be ok as long as we believe in her," Lady Lupin reassured Kohana. "She has her own fight ahead for her."

Cammy wondered. "I hope we'll see her again."

Aoshi asserted. "Yeah, me, too. She was growing on me."

Before she and the others could react, a black beam hurtled toward them and impacted the roof. The explosive blast abruptly knocked the group back and neutralized them altogether. Lady Lupin was split back into Yui and DarkGabumon whilst Cammy, Moonlight Knight, Aoshi, Botan, Shiro, and Kohana were scattered in a giant heap on the rooftop. Kohana's Demon Chaser form dispersed. After being knocked unconscious, Shiro vanished.

The culprit behind the attack was Kyo, who had faked his own demise and concealed his Youki from their detection!

Wearing a smug grin, Kyo descended near Kohana's side. The sorceress slowly got to her feet and defiantly dashed forward to attack him. Kyo effortlessly sidestepped his sister and landed a light chop to the back of her head, knocking the girl out cold. He put an arm over Kohana and flung her unconscious body over his shoulder. Yui raised her head and cursed under her breath, crawling with all her might to grab Kyo's left ankle.

"...you... you were dead!" snapped Yui, who looked just as spooked as Kyo would expect. "How did you...?"

"Survive? Child, you and your cohorts are not adept to sensing beings capable of suppressing their Youki down to zero," the Demon Knight smiled as he eyed the unconscious Miko. "Even a Miko of her caliber wouldn't have known I could mask my Youki beyond her detection. I played you all for the fools you are. Such a shame you can't join me and my sister as honored guests. Unfortunately, this was supposed to have been a quick errand. I have to deliver my sister back where she rightfully belongs."

"No... let her go! I MEAN IT!" The Neo-Spirit Detective defiantly and angrily chided the Demon Knight. Her tone tinged with hatred as she secured a stronger grip around Kyo's ankle.

With a swift kick, Kyo brushed Yui aside and chuckled. "Thank you for a wonderful fight, Spirit Detective. Too bad you'll never be on Yusuke's level. He's a _real_ opponent I look forward to finishing on the Priests' turf. But, you have potential, dear." Suddenly, his body began to fade, preparing to shift back to the Meikai Realm. "I know you'll come to the Meikai, but do hurry. Tomorrow will be a _glorious_ event, and one to change the fate of the three realms! Arago's revival is imminent!"

"NOOO!" Yui screamed as she suddenly rebounded from her fall and lunged forward to tackle Kyo. As she reached Kyo, he flickered out like a blur and slipped back into the Meikai. She hit the concrete and rolled across.

She failed to save Kohana from Kyo.

Having been outwitted by Kyo, Yui punched the ground several times. "No... we failed? No! No! NO! NO! NO!" Leaving a large hole on the ground, she raised her head and screamed at the top of her lungs, calling out for her friend's name. "_**KOOOOOOOOHANAAAAA!**_"

"GUYS! THERE YOU ALL ARE!" Botan's familiar voice garnered the Neo-Spirit Detectives from witnessing Kyo and Kohana's departure.

"Botan!" Yui and Cammy answered in reply.

"What's going on? I felt some much commotion from here!" The ferry girl hopped off her oar and landed on the rooftop where everyone gathered around her. "Koenma warned me that Kyo just happened to pop up here!"

"Yeah, and managed to fool us and capture Kohana!" Aoshi said.

"What? That's terrible!" Botan exclaimed.

"He's probably back in the Meikai by now," Cammy posited. "We need to go join forces with Yusuke's group. That's our best chance of getting Kohana back!"

Yui couldn't help but agree with her colleague. "Is there any way you can take us there?"

"I just can't go into Meikai and take you there. However, Koenma has access to the distortion tunnel between the Makai and Meikai. As I recall, the former lords Mukuro and Yomi along with Enki and a few others from the Makai are going there."

"Then, if it's not too much trouble, let us go with them," Cammy suggested. "If they're looking for Yusuke and the others, then we'll be able to reach them!"

Botan nodded. "Going to Meikai is especially dangerous, but if it's to rescue Kohana, I can't say I blame you. Oh, and I just noticed your friend..." She pointed to Moonlight Knight. "Who's he?"

Moonlight Knight openly addressed himself. "I'm Moonlight Knight."

"He's Shingo Tsukino, Usagi's brother, and our friend..." The young priestess said, blushing awkwardly while introducing him.

"Oh, then, greetings Moonlight Knight!" Botan said as she walked up to him and shook his hands. "You're really dreamy up close."

"Uh... thanks, but I'm... taken?" Moonlight Knight said hesitantly.

"B-O-T-A-N!" Yui angrily snapped, getting the ferry girl to bring her attention to the more crucial matters.

"Sorry, sorry!" Botan recoiled from Yui's wrath and flailed her arms out of fear.

"Hey, guys. The kids," Moonlight Knight reminded the others.

"I'm going to call up Keiko and Yukina," Cammy said as she pulled out her cell. "Luckily they're still around and we can get them to babysit while we're gone."

"Good idea," nodded Yui. "We can head out once they get here." _Hang on, Kohana. We're coming for you..._

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Catacombs/8:18 PM**_

As his real self slipped out of the human world, Kyo's astral projection flipped out of Rio's reach and bolted back to where his colleagues were fighting. Rio gave chase to his brother and leapt over, attempting to cut him off from the pass. Once Kyo arrived at the scene of the fray, the other Demon Knights and Shadow Guardians ceased their scuffles with the Detectives and company.

"Demon Knights! Shadow Guardians! It has been done!" Kyo announced as he hurried over to Selipa, who ran over to him. "Selipa."

"What happened... did you fail?"

"Not even close," Kyo said with an evil smirk, which brightened Selipa's spirits as she stood next to him. He immediately turned to the Spirit Detectives and company as they ceased their fighting with the Meikai warriors. His smile widened as the Demon Knight laughed. "I can't believe you, Yusuke Urameshi, put so much faith in those brats that I easily overpowered!"

Upon hearing this, Yusuke's heart sank as Kyo's alluded to their defeat.

"Oh, rest assured, those brats aren't dead. However, I did acquire such a great reward, which will please Lady Tsukiyomi and the Priests. Guess what, Rio? Sister's coming home."

Like Yusuke before him, Rio's heart sank like a rock as he became bridled with intense, raw emotions. He rushed past Yusuke and went straight for Kyo with a fist ready to catch him head-on. Selipa threw herself in front of Kyo and blasted him back with a beam. Recoiling from the blast that hit him, Rio hit the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara hurried over to catch his fall. Yasha angrily glared down Kyo and Selipa, recognizing them as her mother's chosen Demon Knights. Hiei, Kurama, Maya, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Touya, and Suzuka stormed ahead only for the other Demon Knights and the Shadow Guardians to cut them off from the pass.

"Victory has been ensured for this battle," Kyo said, broadening his fiendish smile and expressed a taunting gesture to his brother. "We not only outwitted you here, but on the other side. Those kids believed they had finished me, but I suppressed my Youki and slipped through their best attack. I went under their radar and followed them to await the opportune moment to strike. With their guards down, I struck and got what I want. As we speak, my real self is back in the Priests' chambers to deliver the goods. Now, Yusuke Urameshi, brother, and the rest of your entourage, we invite you to the unholy ritual in Sheol. Tomorrow is guaranteed to be an eventful moment. The revival of Arago is upon us!" With that, streams of black Youki energy enveloped the entire Demon Knight and Shadow Guardian assembly as they disappeared from the Catacombs.

Pulling himself up, Kyo sat down and cursed. "Damn it all! He... HE'S GOT KOHANA!" He lowered his head and smashed his fists into the ground. "_**SHIT! HOW COULD HAVE THIS ALL HAPPENED? I THOUGHT...**_"

"We thought he wouldn't have a chance in hell of capturing Kohana," Yusuke said, resisting the urge to go ballistic. "I... I really did put all my faith on Yui and her friends!"

"THEN, YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE!" Rio roared as he grabbed Yusuke and pushed him down. "This wouldn't have happened had you let them come..."

"Then we would've been a bigger target, Rio!"

Kuwabara interjected. "C'mon, you two! It was a miscalculation on our part!"

"Stop this senseless fighting!" Maya shouted as she and Mizuno stepped in to help pull Rio off Yusuke.

"Listen to Urameshi, Rio! If we brought Kohana along, you two would've been captured together!"

Rio turned and listened to the orange-haired man's angry outburst. He stopped moving about and pushed himself off Kuwabara.

"We didn't go in as prepared as we would've wanted," Kurama said as he expressed his disdain for the outcome. "Rio..."

Hiei simply added while everyone was still running on emotions. "Then, we'll go to Sheol and face those Priests on their turf. You think their petty army frightens me?"

"Hiei is right! There's still a chance we can stop the ritual!" Mizuno tried persuading her teammates. "It's not over Rio, you can save your sister and kill Kyo. It's as simple as that."

Yasha dismissed the proposed course of action. "No, we must stay the course and hit them tomorrow exactly as planned. Besides, the ritual can't start until tomorrow. The Priests have decreed that tomorrow be the historic day of Arago's revival. With the last and third component of the ritual here, Rio is the deciding factor that can put a stop to the ritual."

Everyone present was still and quiet after a brief moment of a heated exchange that nearly destroyed their union.

Yusuke stood and nodded before turning to his team. His face conveyed disillusion with not just his faith in the Neo-Spirit Detectives, but with Kohana's capture by Kyo. Everything he and the others 'prepared' for was shattered by the Demon Knights. They had underestimated their cunning wits and ability to cross over dimensions with ease, as well as their ability to suppress their Youki beyond Yusuke and company's detection, which put them at a grave disadvantage. Being in the Meikai certainly didn't help matters for his team.

Kurama spoke up. "We should stay put. If Kohana has truly been captured, then Yui and her colleagues will most likely be on their way here."

"How do you know that?" Yusuke said.

"It's a simple deduction. In any case, I left word with Yomi that they were to be brought along, should something like this happen."

"Let's hope Yomi and the others haven't actually entered Meikai yet," Touya said.

Jin added. "Oh yeah, or the kids are gonna get left behind!"

"I wouldn't count on it. Yomi has been quite meticulous of coming here. In other words, he's not in a rush."

"I just hope Yui and her crew can meet with Yomi before it's too late," Yusuke said as he turned to Yasha. "And you still owe us an explanation." His demeanor was less than friendly as he couldn't fully grasp the concept of Yasha being the daughter of a Demon Priest. "Tell us all you know about Tsukiyomi and how you're her daughter."

The others were left in absolute awe and deep silence over the revelation. There was a mix of distrust and befuddlement amidst the entire group.

However, Yasha conceded and nodded. "Let's return to our village first. Then, I shall reveal all you need to know about me and my entire clan."

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/8:21 PM**_

Having teleported back in the Priests' stronghold, Kyo willingly knelt down with Kohana in his arms. The subservient Demon Knight looked up, facing the three Demon Priests. Each one wore victory smiles as they felt Arago's revival was close upon them.

"At last, the time has come," Long said, wearing a snake-like fiendish grin. "Well done, Kyo. Now we wait for the third component to arrive and everything will be set into motion!" He turned and raised both arms over his head, shouting in declaration. "Arago's revival is FINALLY imminent!"

Both Tsukiyomi and Vigor shared Long's vivid enthusiasm.

Tsukiyomi pivoted her view toward Kyo and nodded. "Well done, my knight."

"Anything to please you and the lords, Lady Tsukiyomi. The day of Arago's revival has come and I can't wait to see this momentous event." The Demon Knight smirked as he carried Kohana off to the ritual chamber. _Now, Rio, it's all on you to come to make this all possible. One of us is fated to become the wielder of all three Demon Stones and become Lord Arago's new container._

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 6/8:23 PM**_

Having spent a great amount of time wearing down Abyss' Chimeramon body, Orcus, the Quartet, Tuxedo Kamen, and Aster's Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer damaged the behemoth with their flurry of attacks. As Abyss noticed his Chimeramon body failing, he steadily ascended into the ceiling. Orcus and the others closely recognized the exposure of the creature's flaws. Abyss grumbled as he realized his Chimeramon body wasn't sufficient enough to bring down the united front. However, he wasn't about to let down and pressed forward to finish his adversaries no matter the cost.

Valkyrie Orcus smirked as a black aura outlined her body. "His body's weakening, mates. I say he's about as good as done."

Sailor Ceres added, observing Abyss' Chimeramon body breaking down. "You're right. We've pretty much exposed its flaws. He's an easy target for us to attack."

"All we need to do is target the head and he's done for!" Sailor Juno exclaimed.

Sailor Pallas chirped. "Oooh, can I take his head off? I specialize at that!"

"Fools..." Abyss grumbled as he raised his head. The tiny heads inside his globe-shaped mask gleamed as a green aura outlined his body. He opened his right hand as a long trident materialized in his hand. "...YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! FOR I AM PERFECTION!" He bellowed as hundreds of tentacles shot out of the Chimeramon body and attempted to ensnare the Senshi.

"ATTACK!" Orcus cried out as she, the Quartet, Tuxedo Kamen, and Shining Phoenix Enforcer spread out to clear away the tentacles.

As each fired projectiles, they managed to clear away all but a few tentacles that managed to slip by. Orcus felt as a tentacle seized her by the waist. The Quartet winded up getting caught by tentacles and were quickly yanked forward. Abyss channeled energy through his tentacles and shocked them with electricity.

"GIRLS!" Tuxedo Kamen and Aster called out.

"NOOO!" Trudge roared as he picked up a chair and tossed it at Abyss.

This sudden distraction caused Abyss to shift his attention to Trudge. He launched a tentacle toward Trudge and aimed to impale him. As Trudge closed his eyes, Mina pulled Trudge to the side as the tentacle speared through a tube. With Abyss distracted, this allowed Orcus and the Quartet to blast through the tentacles.

"NOW!" Orcus shouted as she flew across, turning her right arm into a shadow blade.

The Sailor Quartet went into a formation pattern as they amassed glowing balls of light. The orbs quickly condensed within their palms and pushed forward to form energy spears. These spears immersed together and formed into a massive concentrated burst of combined energy.

"_**Shadow Scythe!**_" Orcus shouted as she vanished at blinding speed and cut through Abyss, removing him off the Chimeramon body. She watched as he fell toward the ground and dove in after him.

The Quartet howled in unison and launched their combined attack at the Chimeramon body. "_**Amazoness Jungle Arrow!**_"

After firing their attack, it impacted the Chimeramon and blasted a hole through the monster's body. The Chimeramon body fell as it exploded into a cloud of data. Abyss witnessed in horror as his body was abruptly destroyed before his own eyes. However, that should've been the least of his concerns. Before he could react in time, Tuxedo Kamen lunged forward and cut through Abyss. His body was cleaved in half through the waist. Orcus and the Quartet formed a circle. They fired off simultaneous blasts, which converged and blasted Abyss away like he were nothing. All that remain of Abyss were charred ashes as the Senshi landed and collapsed, seemingly exhausted from the dragged out battle and nearly having their powers drained.

"Guys! You did it!" Aster cried out.

Mina and Trudge rushed over to the Senshi, checking on them.

"You girls did great!" Mina said.

Tuxedo Kamen knelt down while catching his breath. "Don't forget me."

"Hey, you, too," Trudge commended the man.

"I can't believe... we actually beat a Rajita general," Orcus said between heavy breaths. "He sure gave us a fight, huh?"

"I almost feel insulted this fight lasted longer than it did," Ceres quipped.

Vesta scoffed, scanning the small room. "Well, we didn't have much room to fly around!"

Suddenly, a portal materialized behind them. Like the other groups before them, it was a portal that leads them into the Neo-Rajita Paradais dimension. The group was wary about the portal, but as far as they were concerned, going into the portal beats staying in their current location.

"Let's go," Orcus requested as she barely stood, leading to Aster helping her stand. "Thanks... but, I can manage..."

"Hey, you just went through a hard fight and you're exhausted, no offense."

"No, you're right. Thanks," Orcus said, smiling.

Once everyone pressed toward the portal, Orcus suddenly pushed Aster to the side as something pierced through her side.

_**Shick.**_

The group watched in horror as a blade coated with purple liquid impaled Orcus' right side. The Australian grit her teeth and sunk to her knees, holding her side. Everyone whirled around and caught someone they believed to have died. It was Abyss! Though, now he was merely a walking mass of purple skin and eyeballs, a grotesque sight to behold. Emerging from a small piece of skin left behind by the Chimeramon body, the general regenerated himself and held a blade in his hand. He had everyone believing he was dead until this quick trump card.

"ORCUS!" The Quartet cried out as they raced over to the Valkyrie Kuiper.

Aster quickly checked over Orcus' wound and saw the purple liquid entering the girl's wound. "Guys, it's poison! He just stabbed her with some kind of venom!"

"Good catch, boy," Abyss chortled as his legs regenerated, allowing him to walk forward.

"How the hell did you survive? We saw you die!" Trudge barked.

"Oh yes. I died. My original body is lost forever, but..." The general said as he picked up the last piece of the Chimeramon body and integrated it with his skin. "...since the Chimeramon body was a part of me, any part of that can regrow another copy of me so as long as there's a body left. Fortunately, for me, a few pieces of skin was left before being completely incinerated. This is my fail-safe." He pointed his sword across and eyed Valkyrie Orcus. "And since I've weakened your strongest player, and with most of you exhausted, I can pick you off one after the other. How's that for intricate planning?"

"Guys... just go... leave me..." Orcus said as she tried standing, the poison entering her body notwithstanding. "Go through the portal... I've got him!"

"Orcus, you're crazy! You're injured!" Juno berated her.

Ceres tried to persuade her. "Dear, listen to us, you've been poisoned! Stop moving or the venom will spread faster!"

"This is nothing... you think this is the first time I've been poisoned?" Orcus feigned a smile as she stumbled forward, only to collapse on one knee. "I was stung by a box jellyfish when I was 7 years old. They're infamous for being one of the deadliest animals in my country. This... this venom doesn't even compare..."

"ORCUS!" Aster yelled as he hurried beside the Australian and held her to stand.

"EVERYONE, GO!" Orcus cried out as Abyss prepared to attack them with his sword.

However, none of them listened to her pleas and formed a wall in front of her. Surprised, Orcus couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her colleagues put themselves before Orcus to shield her.

"You guys..." Orcus dismissively nodded. "No, don't do it for my sake!"

"Shut up and let us do this," Ceres said. "Pallas, use your water magic to remove the venom. Vesta, use your fire to cauterize the wound."

"Right!" The duo said as they knelt over by Orcus' side.

Aster turned and helped the two with Orcus. "And I'll help. After all, you were the one to save me from that, Orcus."

"Guys... thanks..." The Australian winced as she lay on the ground, allowing Vesta and Pallas to work over her injury.

Abyss chortled as he advanced forward. "How touching, but she has but about 10 minutes to live. The venom will attack her central nervous system. Once everything shuts down, she's done for." He stopped as he noticed Ceres and Juno coming at him with energy blasts. He was blasted away by their concentrated blasts. "Ugh!" He groaned and lost his sword.

"That was for Orcus, you sick bastard!" Juno snapped.

Ceres' face conveyed no emotion as she jumped at Abyss and landed a kick to his face. The general was sent rolling across the lab as he hit the back of a tube. However, Abyss could only laugh as his body shaped numerous tendrils that shot out at the Quartet Senshi. Juno and Ceres moved out of the way. Tuxedo Kamen and Phoenix Enforcer intercepted the other tendrils, cutting and blasting through them effortlessly.

While the fighting was going on, Sailor Pallas used magical water to promptly remove all the venomous content from her body. Then, it didn't take long for Vesta to sear the stab wound. Orcus winced in pain as she opened her eyes and shot up. Aster sighed with relief and steadily helped Orcus up.

"I... I feel much better, guys," Orcus said, checking over herself. "Wow, you two did great work!"

Pallas nodded. "It was nothing. Pallas happy to help!"

Vesta wiped her forehead. "You had us scared. All the venom was removed from your body."

"I think I can go..." Orcus said as she stumbled forward, leading to Aster catching her fall. "Thanks."

Aster smiled. "Sure, but take it easy."

"Not yet," the focused Australian seemingly turned to the giant tube behind Abyss. It was filled with a green liquid that hadn't been broken yet. "I've had just about enough of this freak!" With that, she visibly let a dark aura surround her whilst concentrating on a ball of energy in her hand. "He's not going to get away with what he did. I, Sailor Orcus and guardian of Planet Orcus, won't stand for this!" As she further concentrated, the ball of dark energy compressed and turned into a scythe. She grabbed it and shifted her gaze to Abyss, who was fending off Ceres, Juno, Tuxedo Kamen, and Phoenix Enforcer. "Rajita scumbag, here's something to remember me by! You'll never forget the day you pissed Sailor Orcus off!" She threw the scythe and watched as it hurtled toward Abyss. "_**Orcus Darkness Scythe!**_"

As everyone moved out of the way, the scythe went flying toward Abyss. The general didn't know what hit him next. The darkness blade hit him with full force and pierced through his head. The blade even made contact with the tube behind Abyss as it cracked and released the green liquid, which spilled all over him. Abyss screeched a loud that the liquid was melting his body.

"Nooooo... _**NOOOOOOO! IT BURNS! IT HURTS! KYAAAAAA!**_" Abyss screeched so loud, everyone but Orcus covered their ears. "_**MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! AAAAAUGHHHH! NO MORE!**_"

Orcus didn't budge an inch as her eyes conveyed no remorse over the dying monstrosity. For the pain he brought to her and her colleagues, and nearly killing her with a cowardly attack, this was the final straw that broke the camel's back. Orcus wasn't about to take any more chances and watched the creature melt before her eyes. Naturally, she'd feel squeamish at the sight of something grotesque dying, but she felt nothing. Nothing but emptiness as Abyss turned into a puddle of green mass.

"...I... I...am to... to...the be... ul..timate..." Abyss's last words finally slipped out before his presence faded forever. "...lord... Gamera...forgive...me..." And with that, he was gone.

Valkyrie Orcus turned away and walked toward the portal. "We're wasting time guys. Let's go..." She gasped as she suddenly collapsed.

Aster jumped in and caught Orcus, preventing her sudden fall again.

"How clumsy of me... you're awfully being charitable," Orcus smirked as Aster put an arm around her.

"You might be healed, but you're still hurt. Here, I'll carry you."

"No, no, I'm fine..."

However, Aster didn't take no for an answer and scooped her up into his arms.

Orcus scoffed and blushed. "T-Thank you..."

"No need to thank me. Just being helpful to a lady."

"All right, guys, we're done here," Sailor Ceres addressed everyone behind her.

Sailor Pallas cheered. "Hooray! We're finally getting out of here!"

Sailor Juno snorted. "About time!"

Sailor Vesta watched as Aster carried Orcus through the portal. "I wonder where that'll take us?"

"Anywhere but here, that's for sure!" Trudge said as he led Mina into the portal.

Everyone else quickly bolted through the portal and watched as it closed behind them. The group found themselves in a spacious room with upside down paintings and a stairway leading to a few floors above them. Phoenix Enforcer returned into Aster's deck, fitting inside the Duelist's right pocket. Orcus, the Quartet, Tuxedo Kamen, Aster, Trudge, and Mina scanned their surroundings.

"So, where to?" wondered Mina.

"Up the stairs," Tuxedo Kamen said, leading the group forward. "Hopefully we'll find the others somewhere." _Including Usa-ko and Chibi-Usa, wherever you two are. _

As everyone advanced forward, Orcus looked up at Aster and sighed.

"You know... you're a lot hotter up close, Mr. Aster Phoenix."

"Gee, thanks..." He mumbled. "I guess I shouldn't tick you off like that creep did. Or else, you'd stick a scythe through my skull, right?"

The Australian giggled. "Maybe, but that was a rare moment for me. I'm naturally never like that... but that asshole really pushed me. If it weren't for you guys, I'd be dead."

"Nothing to it!" Juno added.

Ceres asserted. "We're all a team, Orcus, but you've won our respect with your courage and tenacity."

"Thanks, and glad to know you guys think highly of me," Orcus smiled as Aster continued carrying her along.

The fourth united front, lead by Sailor Orcus, Sailor Ceres, and Tuxedo Kamen, earned their latest victory over the Neo-Rajita/Paradais Alliance, defeating the Tenth General Abyss and his front.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/8:29 PM**_

Valkyrie Sedna and Melancholia traded off a barrage of blasts whilst encircling each other. Melancholia swayed and flew around the ice beam barrage from the Valkyrie Kuiper. Sedna glided across and swerved right behind Melancholia, blasting him with an icy wind. After being blasted away by Sedna, Yugi jetted toward the general and threw a magical beam at his direction.

After taking a shot from Dark Magician Yugi's Dark Magic blast, Melancholia propelled toward Yugi and drove a fist into his gut. As he felled Yugi, Jaden's Neos flew behind Melancholia and tried striking him with a punch. Melancholia whirled around and caught Neos' fist. The general swiftly backhanded Neos and sent him sailing into a wall. He turned as Neo Moon flew up, readily preparing to launch a beam toward him. With quick reflexes, he caught with the beam with one hand and nullified it by channeling his own energy into it. He rocketed up and headbutted Neo Moon into RJ's waiting arms.

Raizen Jr. lunged right at Melancholia and threw a flurry of punches at the Neo-Rajita general. Melancholia utilized evasive counters to dodge his punches. RJ surprised Melancholia and caught him with a fist to his left side. That one punch knocked Melancholia into the air where Yusei's Stardust Dragon awaited him.

"Now, Stardust Dragon! _**Shooting Sonic!**_" The Signer roared out a command to his majestic dragon.

Once gaping its mouth, the Stardust Dragon expelled sonic waves from the mouth and converted it into a powerful condensed beam that blasted Melancholia head-on. Yugi and Neos rebounded as they retaliated and launched their attacks directly to Melancholia.

"Take this! _**Dark Magic Attack!**_" Yugi shouted, shooting a magical beam from his staff and guided it to Melancholia.

Neos forged balls of energy in both hands. He compressed and fired it at the enemy. "_**Cosmic Crusher!**_"

As the three attacks converged and combined, they overwhelmed Melancholia. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna phased behind Melancholia. Openly sneering at him, she landed a kick to his back and allowed the converged attack to engulf Melancholia.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Angemon X watched from the sidelines as he watched the combined attack explode. He caught Melancholia barely slipping out and attempting to fly out through a doorway. He phased and reappeared near the door, barricading Melancholia from the pass.

"Going somewhere?" Angemon X scoffed, throwing two hands in front of Melancholia and repelling him with an incredible force of energy.

Melancholia's face contorted as the inexplicable force exuding from the Ascendant pushed him 30 feet back. He propelled himself into the air and noticed Angemon X was out of sight. He whirled around and saw Angemon X drawing out his sword to cut him half. Melancholia barely flickered out of the Ascendant's reach. Melancholia relocated near another entrance mouth, but before he realized it Angemon was behind him with his sword hanging over the general's throat.

"It's over, give up."

"Dimitri! Hold him!" Sedna called out as she descended and raced over to ice sword in hand.

Suddenly, Melancholia sensed a distress from within the entire facility. For a moment, he had sensed Helena's distress even from where he stood. As Sedna closed in with her ice sword, Melancholia quickly phased and teleported out of Angemon X's hold. Angemon X stumbled forward, causing Sedna to cease her advancement. Everyone present frantically scanned around.

"He's gone!" Neo Moon cried out.

RJ scoffed. "That chicken shit gave us the slip!"

Just then, Sedna stopped as she felt a familiar vibe strike her cord. _Helena? Is she close by? _"Guys, I can feel Helena! She's here!"

"Where?" Jaden called over to Sedna as his Neos flew into his hand and turned back into card form.

After calling off Stardust Dragon, the dragon returned to Yusei's card.

"Over here!" The Ice Senshi pointed toward the hallway on their far left. "Somehow, I can feel her. Guys, we have to go and see for sure!"

"Before he gets to her!" Yusei added.

"Let's move!" Yugi charged as he and everyone assembled toward the path.

Sedna picked up the pace before everyone else and bolted ahead. Angemon X easily caught up to Sedna and joined her, leading the others along.

"Karin, do you know for sure it's Helena?"

"My intuition is telling me it is and I always trust my gut feeling, especially if it's linked to one of my friends!"

"Let's hope Helena is here!" Neo Moon called out from behind them.

Yusei quickly added as he jumped over a barricade. "And hopefully find the others after that."

Jaden added. "Man, I hope the other guys are ok."

"Me, too, Jaden," Yugi replied.

Shifting her focus across the endless hall, Sedna focused and pressed onward. _We're coming, Helena! We're finally getting you out!_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension 2/8:32 PM**_

Explosions abounded across the landscape as bombardment of blasts rained down and cleared away every rock formation. Blitzkrieg remained stationary whilst hovering amidst the billowing smoke rising from the sands. He meticulously scanned the vicinity and threw another blast that incinerated a chunk of rocks. Valkyrie Varuna hid behind a pile of rocks. The brash Senshi resorted to more ingenuity against a stronger and fiercer opponent than she bargained for.

"Come out! What are ya hiding for? This isn't like you to hide, Sailor Varuna! I know you're still here!"

Varuna resisted the urge to spring out of hiding and held her position.

Scoffing irritably, Blitzkrieg ascended further into the skies and crossed both hands across his chest. "Last chance, Sailor Varuna! I mean it! I'm clearing it all here until you come out!" Suddenly, he turned and sensed an incoming approach closing in from the distance. He dropped his guard and wickedly grinned. "Ah, so your pals decided to crash the party, eh?"

_They came? Lyn, don't tell me...!_ Varuna gaped as she finally propelled out of the rubble and shot up at Blitzkrieg. She raised her ax and prepared to cut him down.

Blitzkrieg merely sidestepped and backhanded the ax out of her hand. Then, he delivered a vicious claw strike across her chest and sent her plunging to the sand. Blitzkrieg turned and blinked as he saw a giant red horned dragon materializing in the distance. "What's that...?"

xxxxx

Jack stood out with his dragon mark burning bright red and slamming his Signer Dragon card onto his duel disk.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! My very soul... _**Red Dragon Archfiend!**_"

The skies darkened upon the summoning of Jack Atlas' mighty Signer Dragon. As the clouds split, pillars of fire expelled and out came a massive dragon with a near full black body with red scales embellishing sections of its body. Its wings, twice as large and wide as its own body, spread outward. Three massive horns protruded from its cranium coupled with sharp white talons on its fingers and feet. Red bolts of lightning intensified and fizzled around its massive frame. Letting out a deep bellow, the heavens shook under its seemingly unbridled and savage power.

Lyn gawked at the sight of the Red Dragon Archfiend. "Holy..."

"HOLY-WHAT?" Chazz wore a priceless and aghast look on his face.

Everyone else aboard Seto's back was at a loss for words.

Even Carly, who had seen this dragon in action, felt her mouth drop. "I doubt I'll ever get used to seeing the Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"So, this is the Red Dragon Archfiend up close!" exclaimed Battle Jupiter.

Ryuuhi replied. "The force behind this dragon is astonishing, even this close."

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend! Your enemy is before you!" Jack roared and pointed ahead.

Obeying its master's command, the Signer Dragon propelled forward and gaped its mouth, ready to unleash a crushing force.

Blitzkrieg's eyes widened at the sight of a flaring ball of fire being directed toward him.

"A dragon?" The Neo-Rajita general shouted as he rocketed forward. "YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME? GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT, YOU BIG LIZARD!"

"Attack now with... _**Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!**_"

The Red Dragon Archfiend opened its fists, expelling a powerful stream of fire at Blitzkrieg. Unprepared for the sheer force, the blast impacted and overwhelmed Blitzkrieg to the point of pushing him back.

"Your turn, Seto! Let him have it!" Lyn commanded.

Black-Eyes White Dragon Seto gaped his mouth and fired a cyan stream of light.

Both Seto and Lyn cried out in unison. "_**Burst Stream of Destruction!**_"

The Blue-Eyes attack coalesced with the Red Dragon Archfiend's supercharged attack, building a larger ball of pure energy with the sheer magnitude of unwavering power. Blitzkrieg screamed out loud as the combined force blasted him toward a large rock face. The merged attack incinerated the rock formation and left nothing but a crater in its wake. A disoriented Blitzkrieg swerved away and gritted his teeth, still overcoming the stress of nearly having been wiped out completely.

"T-That was close, but you got lucky! This time I'm gonna...!"

"YOU'RE NOT SO LUCKY NOW!"

Suddenly, once Blitzkrieg whirled around, he saw Valkyrie Varuna dropping in from above. She held her ax overhead and came down, delivering a quick slash across his chest. However, she didn't stop there. Her right hand was imbued with pure light energy, which she slammed right into Blitzkrieg. A beam of light came expelling through her hand and out the other side of his chest.

_**Bam!**_

With resounding force, Varuna landed the critical blow. "_**Varuna Light Punch!**_" Varuna howled as her punch landed its mark, leaving a gaping hole through his side. She then lunged and tackled Blitzkrieg to the ground. As both hit the ground, they both rolled across and landed next to each other. Varuna barely sat up, catching her breath as Seto, Lyn, and Jack gave the assist that set up her victory over Blitzkrieg. She turned over to Blitzkrieg's fallen side and seized him by his shaggy hair.

"TYRA!" Lyn called out to her friend from above as Seto landed.

Everyone jumped off as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon turned back into Seto Kaiba. Jack called off his Signer Dragon, which returned to the Signer's own card. Lyn beckoned toward Varuna by waving to her from across the distance between them. Ryuuhi and Battle Jupiter zipped right over where Varuna was laying. Lyn, Seto, Jack, Chazz, Mako, and Carly caught up behind them.

"Easy," Battle Jupiter offered Varuna a hand.

"Thanks, but there's something to take care of first," Varuna dismissed the Neo Senshi's offer. She rolled over to Blitzkrieg's side and watched a green aura cover him. As the green flash of energy discharged faded, Blitzkrieg depowered back to his normal form, having lost a great amount of energy after taking a beam through his wound. Varuna grabbed Blitzkrieg's neck and pulled him up, shooting an intensified glare through his defeated eyes. "Now, tell me where is Helena! I just beat your sorry ass! Now, where is she?"

"Heh..."

Naturally, Varuna snapped and punched Blitzkrieg's face. "BASTARD! YOU PROMISED!"

"...there..." The general barely lifted his limp arm up, pointing toward the west. "...just some kilometers... off..." He coughed. "You'll find your friend... there... but... Melancholia...might be there... I'd advise ya to be careful... and don't get your hopes up... seeing your friend... she ain't looking like herself..."

As worry swept over her face, Valkyrie Varuna grabbed her ax. "Guys, Helena is over there!"

"But, how can you be sure? He might be lying!" Lyn tried to stop her friend.

"I'm taking my chances! I have to see if Hel is ok! Don't any of you stop me!" Varuna passionately exclaimed, as even Lyn could see how vehement her friend was. "But, you're all welcome to follow me." With that, she flickered out from sight and stormed across the direction Blitzkrieg alluded to.

Everyone present stood around Blitzkrieg, who was barely managing to speak up.

"Tough... bitch... gave me a good fight..." And after a deep breath, he turned his head with his right hand pressed against his wound. Unbeknownst to everyone, a packet of green gel plopped onto the sand next to him.

"Guys, let's head off after her," Lyn said as she turned and watched as everyone ceremoniously nodded. "Tyra, I hope for our sake, Helena's ok."

The fifth united front, lead by Sailor Varuna, Seto Kaiba, and Lyn, gained a victory over the Sixth Neo-Rajita general Blitzkrieg.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/8:45 PM**_

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith (having powered down the Ascendant form), Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon, Raizen Jr, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden quickly stormed through toward the direction where Helena was confined in. Sedna instinctively followed where her heart was leading her while getting vibes. She and the others turned around as they found a door with a giant hole situated near it. Sedna gasped as she saw a body barely sitting up. She recognized the familiar face and saw it was Helena!

"HELENA!" Sedna cried out, trying to garner her friend's attention.

Helena gasped upon recognizing the voice. "S-Sedna...?" She slowly turned her head as Sedna, Dimitri, and the others dashed over toward her.

Suddenly, the group abruptly stopped right as Valkyrie Varuna flew in through another corridor intersecting their path. Startled, Sedna was taken aback, but relieved to see Varuna.

"VARUNA!" Sedna shouted.

"Sedna?" Varuna gasped as she eyed the amassed group in front of her. "Guys, damn, am I glad to see all of you!"

"Look behind you!" Neo Moon pointed out to the Kuiper Senshi duo.

Dimitri added. "We found her!"

Varuna quickly pivoted her view as her eyes fell right where Helena was sitting up and shivering in fright. They gasped, noting strands of hair scattered near her and saw her hair was noticeably shorter lengthened.

Varuna gasped. "Hel... your... hair! My god... what the hell happened?"

Varuna and Sedna stormed ahead to their broken friend.

"_**HEL! IT'S ME! VARUNA!**_"

"Va-Varuna?" The Brazilian shook her head as she finally came to her senses and pleaded to them. "_**VARUNA! SEDNA! PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!**_"

DemiDevimon flew right over Helena's head and watched the Kuiper Senshi enter through the hole. Sedna and Varuna hastily prepared to attack DemiDevimon with no regard for the tiny winged devil. Faith hastily flew off Dimitri's shoulder and knocked him back with a headbutt, which almost clocked him out cold. Faith flew over back to Dimitri and hissed at the winged demon. Sedna and Varuna's faces contorted as they looked thoroughly horrified and disgusted with how their friend looked. They noted the evidence of physical and mental abuse. They saw the bruises and the marks inflicted on her body. Everything about Helena was harmed by Kitoss. However, to their eyes, it seemed that Melancholia was responsible for this.

Seeing Helena in her current condition fueled the girls' anger.

"HEL!" Varuna screamed as she tried running toward Helena, ignoring the fact DemiDevimon was there.

"Hey, what are...?" DemiDevimon snapped, but he turned and saw Sedna preparing to fire an ice beam at him. "Gah...! Helena, are these your fellow Kuiper Senshi?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind Helena. Varuna and Sedna watched with dread as they saw Melancholia poking through. The Neo-Rajita general grabbed Helena and cupped her mouth. He pulled Helena through the portal. As Helena reached out for Varuna, Varuna and Sedna lunged forward to grab their friend's hand. Dimitri, Neo Moon, RJ, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei bolted right in as they heard all the commotion. The last thing they saw was Melancholia pulling Helena through the portal. DemiDevimon flew right through the portal behind Melancholia. As the portal quickly closed, Varuna and Sedna hit the floor.

"_**NOOOO!**_" Varuna cried out, punching a hole in the floor. She cursed and repeatedly punched the floor. "_**HELENA!**_" Her heart-wrenching screams filled the entire room and went across the corridors.

Sedna fell into despair as she cursed. "Damn it... _**DAMN IT! HELENA!**_" As she stood and cried, Dimitri ran up and embraced the Ice Senshi. "That bastard took her! You should've seen her... he... he harmed her! We... We almost had her!"

"Karin, listen to me!" Dimitri tried reasoning with his broken and emotional girlfriend. "We're going to find her! I promise! We aren't going to stop until we find her and Pluto!"

"He's right! We mustn't give up!" Neo Moon quickly added.

RJ concurred with the future princess. "I'm with Neo Moon, guys."

Yugi and Jaden nodded in unison.

The Signer quickly asserted. "After all we've been through, we shouldn't turn away and give up."

"Sedna, we'll find all our friends, including Helena and the Time Guardian," Yugi stated solemnly as he approached the Ice Senshi. "Once we unite everyone..."

"...we're gonna kick that jerk's butt! I mean, we already gave him a run for his money together!" Jaden proclaimed.

"Guys..." Sedna turned as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're right, but if Melancholia... that bastard... if he did what I think he did... he's gonna _die_. I swear, either Varuna or I will kill that bastard until nothing is left of him."

"Sedna," Dimitri said as he and the Ice Senshi hugged, adding comfort to his girlfriend.

"Ok, guys. We have to get going before that sick bastard does anything else to Hel!" Varuna's fury intensified as she walked past the group. She turned and faced everyone behind her. "We don't have much time. Let's go and reconvene with my group outside this place. They're not too far off."

"Right!" Sedna added as she and everyone filed out of the room. "Dimitri, thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem, Karin," Dimitri said as he and Sedna walked side by side. "We will find her and Sailor Pluto."

"I hope so, Dimitri," Neo Moon said, looking nearly as distraught as Sedna and Varuna were before.

RJ said nothing as he reached out and took Neo Moon's hand to comfort her.

Once the group reached the mouth of the sanctuary's entrance, they met with Varuna's group and initiated their search for the other teams. Subsequently, they would unite and resume their rescue mission. On top of that, defeating the Neo-Rajita/Paradais alliance was their other priority. However, finding Helena and Pluto would prove to be more taxing than they'll realize, but nothing will deter them from completing their mission.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/7th Floor/8:50 PM**_

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter, Bacchus, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Uranus, and Gryphon scoured through a dark, spacious disclosed corridor. The two Amazonesses, Zey and Ourany, were still in weapon forms as they settled on Jupiter and Uranus' hips.

However, even with the dark surroundings, they were still able to move around and tried sensing Igasu's energy signature. Unfortunately, they've had no luck and carefully paced forward.

"Damn. How hard can it be to look for a big Red She-Hulk thing?" Uranus scoffed irritably under her breath. She backed up behind Jupiter as they looked across opposite directions. "Sense anything peculiar on your end?"

Jupiter nodded. "Nah. Nothing. This is getting us nowhere."

"But, we have to find her before she finds Sailor Moon and the others. Remember our sworn duty."

"You think I've forgotten? Please, I'll have that big red muscle-bound freak begging before she ever harms a hair on Sailor Moon's head."

Bacchus sniffed the air and pivoted his head. "I'm picking up a scent."

"Me, too," Gryphon initially responded.

"Where?" The Dai-Valkyries quickly turned and inquired. They noticed their steeds facing the left direction. Far off from where they stood, a beam of light came through the mouth of a doorway.

"Wanna check that out?" Jupiter turned to Uranus.

Uranus added. "Be my guest."

With that, the Dai-Valkyries and their steeds paced cautiously toward the door. They entered and stumbled into a large white room coupled with bright lights hanging from the ceiling. They walked into the white and fully lighten room, absorbing their new surroundings. It was a stark contrast from the darkened room they had just departed a moment ago. Their attention was immediately turned to a wall of glass windows. They approached the windows as they barely managed to catch Mercury, Kairyu, Hermy, Venus, Cupid, and Aphy raced through a narrow corridor just one floor below them.

"Look!" Bacchus pointed out.

"Mercury, Venus, and the others!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Uranus smirked. "Good and they're just a floor below us. C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait, look!" Gryphon noted a screen displaying a spacious room where Igasu was exploring by herself.

"There she is!" Jupiter and Uranus exclaimed.

"And apparently on the same floor where Mercury, Venus, and the others are going!" added Bacchus.

"Uranus, looks like we know where we need to go!" The brunette turned and nodded to her colleague.

Uranus replied. "Right, let's go!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/23rd Floor/Empty Performance Stage/8:52 PM**_

Pressing on through a passage, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars, Garuda, and Ary stopped once they arrived in a spacious room filled with rows of seats. Across the room was a stage where plays and events would usually take place. The area looked as if it had been abandoned for a while. It was not only empty, but the lights barely dimmed. Mars sensed an unsettling vibe in the back of her head as she meticulously viewed the spacious room. She nodded to Ary and Garuda as they stayed close to her.

Sailor Mars walked down an aisle and faced the stage.

"This place is giving off some creepy vibes," said Ary, who cautiously looked around.

Mars concurred as she maintained her view on the stage. "Yeah, same here. This place looks like it had been abandoned sometime ago. Looks like where they host some staged events."

"But, since they've been so preoccupied with building up their armies, I doubt they'd have time to entertain themselves," Garuda stated, flying around and gaining an aerial view of the abandoned location. As he scanned across the stage, he watched Mars and Ary approaching it.

Mars stopped as she felt a presence behind her and whirled around, her eyes burning red and her right hand readily forging a fireball. She came to an abrupt halt once she saw Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Sely, and Sleipnir behind her. Relieved, Mars lowered her guard and sighed deeply.

"Mars, we found you guys," Moon stated the obvious, looking worried. "Thank goodness."

"You startled me!" The Miko Senshi snapped at her best friend before cooling off. "Sorry."

Sleipnir added as he watched Garuda hovering over next to him. "It's ok, Princess Mars. We've all been on edge since infiltrating the enemy territory."

"Luckily we haven't run into any bad guys since coming here," Moon pointed out as she hugged Mars. "I'm so glad I found you." She surprised the dark-haired woman, who was taken aback albeit only being separated from her for over three hours at most.

Mars returned an embrace and put arms around Moon's waist. "C'mon now... don't start crying on me. You're mature now."

"I'm not crying..."

Sely and Ary stood side by side as they watched their counterparts hugging.

"Sely, there's something I need to tell you. I had visions... visions of us... and who we might've been in another lifetime."

Upon hearing this, Sely conveyed intrigue and turned to inquire. "Really? Who were we before?"

"I think we might've been Moon and Mars in another lifetime, but I don't know if these visions are just tricks. They were vague."

Sely turned and put her hands on Ary's shoulders. "No, you know. While I was accompanying Moon and Sleipnir here, I saw a vision or two of myself being Sailor Moon herself. Well, yeah, it does sound like a mind trick, but is it really?"

"I don't know, but whatever these visions entail... I hope we'll get clearer answers soon."

Suddenly, Sleipnir and Garuda sensed a dark vibe emanating from the stage. This alarmed their riders, Moon and Mars, to turn around and face the stage. They heard a low chuckle coming from a shadow seated on a chair. Just then, lights streamed down from the ceiling and washed across to stage, unveiling a familiar face they had a scuffle with not too long ago.

The Chief Advisor and Top Neo-Rajita General herself: Nagah.

"Well, well, look who's here!" Nagah chuckled while standing from her seat and smiling down her adversaries. She slowly pivoted her eyes, glaring down the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, animal steeds, and the Amazoness duo present. The seductive smile on her face widened while licking her lips. She slowly and patiently paced across the stage, letting the heels under her boots clap the stage. She stopped and pushed open the cape, unveiling her uniform garb and her exposed midriff. "How fortunate that the Moon Princess and my _absolute_ favorite Senshi happen to be here."

"You wouldn't know we'd be here unless you were spying on us!" Moon exclaimed.

"Oh, perhaps I was, or perhaps I wasn't? Who knows? Am I to know where you go?" The Neo-Rajita general answered with a tinge of arrogance in her tone. "Ok, yes. I have been closely monitoring you and your colleagues. I've even been keeping tabs on the whereabouts of those Kuiper and Neo Senshi brats on the other side."

"Other side?" Sely shouted. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? This large fortress is divided into two sections," Nagah stated as she went into further explanation. "You see, there's a dimensional line that separates the entire Neo-Rajita base. One side is here in the Digital World and for the most part this is where Lord Gamera's operations commence. On the other side, it's been integrated with the alternate universe called the Paradais Realm."

"Paradais?" Moon wondered this.

Mars demanded. "And what's this Paradais?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" chortled Nagah, who hovered off the stage and caused the group to move away. "We've forged an alliance with the powers-to-be in Paradais and have allowed some of our own generals to be stationed there. As we speak, those Kuiper and Neo Senshi kids are facing our generals there."

"Then, Neo Moon, Sedna, and the others aren't too far off," Moon muttered.

"Yes, but as close as they are, they're still far from your reach," Nagah proclaimed, folding her arms and standing like the authoritative figure she's become. She assessed Moon and Mars' powers. What she didn't expect was Sleipnir and Garuda obstructing the alien from their riders. "Ah, and you've brought steeds? Hmm? Yes, so these must be the powers you've acquired from the Orb of Minos. I did get a taste of your upgraded Valkyrie powers back then, didn't I?" She keenly observed Moon and Mars, then noted the Amazoness sisters behind them. "And you even brought some friends? Quite intriguing they nearly share some identical physical traits with you."

"Hey, you! Don't take us lightly!" Sely protested.

Ary stood her ground. "Right, we're friends of the Senshi!"

"Yes, yes, but my interests lie with these two," Nagah turned her gaze upon Moon and Mars. "The Moon Princess and the avatar of the Houou. Very fitting we'd meet again. You two are the ones I've invested more interest into than your other colleagues. My lord, Gamera, will be pleased to know that I'll be bringing you two to him very soon."

"Gamera...?" Moon gasped as she furrowed her brows and conveyed a more serious demeanor. "Where is he? We're here to stop him and end any invasion he has planned!"

Mars heatedly pointed toward Nagah. "That's right! Just like Ghidorah before, your new leader is going to fall!"

"Not likely. You see, he's had everything well planned out and won't make the same mistakes Ghidorah made."

An evil smirk adorned Mars' face. "So, why did he feel compelled to send you after us? Is he afraid of facing us by himself? What is he afraid of? It's just the two of us."

"Nothing you need to be made privy to yet," Nagah chortled as she unfolded her arms, letting a green aura outline her entire body. She hovered into the air and propelled herself toward the Senshi.

Moon and Mars flew across as they intercepted Nagah. As Mars raised her right arm to block Nagah's kick, Moon expelled a beam of light that knocked Nagah back on the stage. They attacked her with quick and explosive counters, which impressed Nagah. Sleipnir and Garuda propelled up to assist their riders. However, Nagah somersaulted on the stage and landed on her feet. She licked her lips and giggled with delight.

"Exquisite. Yes, your new powers put you on a new level, and I'm pleased. Finally, I'll get to let loose the full extent of my power." Flexing her right arm across, she became bathed in a bright green aura as it slowly turned into a torch-like light...

_**Ba-Shoom.**_

"_**That's enough, Chief Advisor Nagah. You've had your fun...**_"

Upon hearing the source of the powerful authoritative voice, Nagah turned while her aura flare seemingly faded. She turned and saw Gamera's face appearing on a giant screen situated behind her. Moon, Mars, and everyone else present watched in distress as they were looking upon the face of evil himself.

Moon narrowed her eyes, frowning as she conveyed displeasure. "So, that's Gamera!"

Mars added with anger in her tone. "The new Neo-Rajita leader and the mastermind behind the new Rajita regime!"

Nagah knelt over and bowed before the Neo-Rajita leader. "Milord, I was about to engage and bring their battered forms to you."

"_**I shall be the one to deal with the Moon Princess. You can fight the Houou's avatar, but the other generals await your presence. You must prepare them for the forthcoming war against the Digital World's main forces.**_"

"Already...?"

"_**Do you question my order, Chief Advisor?**_"

"No, sir. I'm on it!"

Gamera wore a fiendish smile as his eyes gleamed green. "_**Good, then withdraw. As for you, Senshi, if you manage to get by the remaining generals and obstructions that stand in the way, then we will meet. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, whichever one reaches me first, I look forward to meeting you. Oh, and Sailor Mars, I am well aware of the Houou's power. I'm intrigued with your power as well as obtaining Princess Serenity's Silver Crystal. We will meet. Until then...**_" The visual display seemingly turned off as his laughter was felt by Moon, Mars, and the others.

Nagah stood and pivoted her head, facing her enemies. She parted ways with them with a wink. "You heard the big man, we will do business another time. Sailor Mars, you especially, our date's been postponed. All I can tell you is simply... _survive_." With that, she teleported from the stage and vanished, leaving everyone present behind.

Moon, Mars, and their colleagues were left hanging by the villains' explicit warning.

"Sailor Moon, we will overcome whatever obstructions they put forth in front of us," Sleipnir reassured his rider as he stepped over beside her.

Moon replied as she pat Sleipnir's face. "I know we will."

"And we will find the others in no time!" Mars added with confidence. "Gamera, Nagah, the whole Neo-Rajita won't break us apart!"

"Right! Now, let's go and find our friends!" The Moon Princess openly declared, getting a united cry from everyone near her.

Placing a hand over her chest, Mars mused deeply. _I just hope everyone else is faring better. We will all be reunited and overcome this ensuing chaos. We must persevere and press forward with our heads held high. _Opening her eyes, the Miko Senshi's eyes burned with renewed passion.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Himura: Hello, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? We finally reach the Digital Underworld! But, for me and Inumon, this is the return to the realm we helped saved from Basilikmon.

Anubimon: Himura, Inumon, welcome back. Yes, I know where the Tongue of Valmarmon is being held. Seadramon, let's take them.

Inumon: I see the Underworld hasn't changed much since I left!

Phillipe: Ahhh! Guys, help!

Takuya, Himura, and Tomoki: PHILLIPE!

Jaguarmon: Where are we, Phillipe?

'Voices': Please, help us. Our queen is being held captive! We barely escaped thanks to her, but we need your help!

Jaguarmon: Fairies?

Fairies: We are called Maiden of the Moonlight and LaMoon.

Demon: Greetings, Chosen! We've come to collect the Tongue!

Masaru: Not without a fight, you cloaked freak! Agumon, let's get them!

Davis: Guys, we got company!

Ken: Who is that?

Cloaked figure: So, we meet at last, Chosen. Allow me to introduce myself... and I've brought a few familiar faces who are _dying_ to see you.

Himakko (horrified): No... it can't be...!

Yamidramon: The last Mao King decides to show himself, eh? About time.

Phillipe: Are you the one holding their queen captive? Release them!

Chaos Command Magician: You think you can free them? Chaos Magician Girl, let us show these fools how we deal with inconveniences!

Izzy: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Return to the Underworld! Fairies and Necromancers!**_

Himakko: Phillipe, where are you?

xxxxx

**A/N: **Ugh, finally. This arc is finally done! Ok, so we still have a few unresolved conflicts (Helena's re-capture by Melancholia, the impending Demon Priest war, Mars and Moon's fights with Nagah and Gamera, the hunt for Toad and Parasimon X), but I managed to wrap up a few others (the defeat of Abyss and Blitzkrieg, Chimeras being freed, Kyo's capture of Kohana if that counts). This will only build-up to the forthcoming confrontations soon to come. You have no idea how taxing these past four chapters have been. Keeping up with multiple stories taking place simultaneously and with this many characters! This is becoming more of a challenge than I imagined. Yeah, I think I'm realizing my limitations and will be making it a priority to slow down, maybe even divide up certain groups having one or two groups per chapter. For example: 2/3 chapters cover the Spirit Detectives/Neo Detectives and the Planetary Sailors. And another 2/3 chapters covering the Kuiper/Neo Senshi & Duelist side. I think it'd probably make for better pacing and not cram so much into a single chapter. Just some food for thought.

Yeah, and next chapter will be the return to the Digital Underworld! On top of that, the last Valmarmon piece hunt! :D

Anubimon and Seadramon return. New characters to show up (good and bad), especially new Duel Monster characters. How does a trio of fairies becoming Phillipe's friends sound? And a necromancer to appear? Hmm.

So, with all that being said, this story is going on a short hiatus (until maybe late-Septish/early Octish). These last four chapters took a heavy toll on me, but next chapter should be pretty easy to do once I get back to it. During the short hiatus, I intend to wrap up _Summer Diaries Special Edition_ and getting _Across Dimensions_ (the Digimon Fusion Kai/YYGDM/Accel Stream crossover canon tie-in to all three individual series). Until then, I'm taking a short break from this story.

Send a review and I'll get back on this later!


	36. The Return to the Underworld!

**A/N: **Been a while, guys! It's been five months. But, have no fear, this story will be (hopefully) consistently updated. For each month, there'll be at least one or two chapters (maybe three if I'm lucky).

Anyway, where will we pick off with the _Dawn of Chaos_ story?

The last Valmarmon hunt arc. The stakes are high here as the Digiteam led by Himura arrive in the Digital Underworld!

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 36

_**The Return to the Underworld! Fairies and Necromancers!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Near the River Styx/9:05 PM**_

The last Valmarmon piece hunt was underway. Himura Tsubasa and Inumon were taken back to a digital dimension, which they have long connection towards. They found themselves back in the Digital Underworld. It is the same dimension where he and Kotori went on an unforgettable journey to restore order to the Underworld and stop the evil Basiliskmon. Kotori lost her life through a struggle to topple the serpent. Through Kotori's sacrifice, Himura lived and Anubimon was freed from his seal.

Facing the direction of the River Styx, Himura and Inumon briefly reminisced their adventure with Kotori and Seadramon. They also remembered their battle with Basiliskmon and the duel with Nemesis. Behind the duo were Takuya, Tomoki, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Dimitro, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, and Tentomon. Arriving in time near a large boat, Anubimon and Seadramon came to greet the group. Anubimon approached Himura and Inumon, greeting them in a casual manner.

"It's good to see you again, Himura, Inumon," the Underworld lord greeted them.

Himura acknowledged him with a handshake. "You, too, Lord Anubimon."

Inumon bowed before the Underworld lord. "Lord Anubimon, I hope all is well."

"Well, we haven't had a lot of trouble lately," Seadramon replied as he crawled over toward Himura and Inumon. "We've located the Tongue of Valmarmon's position. Once we cross over the River Styx, it will take us to the isolated sanctuary where the Tongue has been heavily safeguarded."

"Well, I won't need to ride that boat," Gomamon noticed the boat and a hooded figure sitting in it. "I can just become Ikkakumon and let some of y'all to ride me."

Joe genuinely added. "Not a bad idea, Gomamon!"

"Hmm, are my eyes deceiving me or is there someone on that boat?" Tentomon pointed toward the hooded character waiting on the boat.

Anubimon responded with a clap. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention you'll be guided through the River Styx by Plutomon. I'm sure the other Olympus 12 members have mentioned him."

"Yeah, we were told before we got here," Izzy said.

Takuya was the first to approach the hooded figure. "You're Plutomon?"

Turning his view over to Takuya, the aforementioned Digimon opened his hood and removed his black garment. Standing a staggering ten feet tall, Plutomon revealed himself to be a black-and-violet armored humanoid feline trimmed with golden claws and yellow striped fur coming down his back. His face resembled a puma. Embroidered on the warrior's chest was an emblem resembling a three-clawed paw. His golden eyes were fixated on the group standing before him.

"I am Plutomon," the warrior openly addressed himself to everyone present. "I will guide you to Tongue of Valmarmon."

"Wow, Plutomon!" Tomoki called out as he gazed awestruck around the feline warrior. "You're one of the Olympus 12!"

Plutomon simply replied gruffly. "I'm not one of the 12, boy." He shifted his gaze toward Anubimon. "I can't even visit Olympus except on the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year."

"Yes, as you can see, he's not one of the 12," Anubimon explained. "By legend from your world, Pluto is not counted among the 12 Olympians because he does not rule from Mount Olympus. He is confined to the Underworld, except during the Winter Solstice, the darkest day of the year. That's the only day in the entire year he's allowed to visit."

Seadramon added. "Must stink for Plutomon."

"Man, that's touch luck," Davis said.

Ken spoke up. "Everyone, we don't have much time. Madoudramon's cohorts might already be near on our position. We have to go now."

"I agree," the Underworld lord promptly stated as Plutomon nodded and walked over to the boat.

Masaru closely surveyed the Digital Underworld. He and Agumon (M) scooped up gray sand in their hands.

"There's no color in this sand!" Agumon (M) said, pouring the seamless amount of sand from his claws.

Masaru asserted. "What? I see black, white, and gray."

"White and black aren't really true colors," Phillipe corrected Masaru as he stood behind the DATS member. "Did you hear Anubimon? We have to go."

"Oh, right," the street brawler said, standing up straight whilst dusting off the sand on his pants. He pivoted his view to Agumon (M) and beckoned to him. "Let's get going, Agumon!"

"Ok, Aniki!" The reptilian Digimon replied, tagging along behind his partner.

As Phillipe followed Masaru, Jaguarmon slowly poked her head out and scanned Agumon (M). "He's definitely not like Tai's Agumon."

"Not to mention Masaru's shown to be a hot head," observed Phillipe, meticulously eyeing Masaru. "That was partially why we lost the first Valmarmon piece."

Jaguarmon added. "So, we just need to be sure not to lose this last Valmarmon piece."

"Hmm?" Masaru looked over his shoulder, noticing Phillipe and Jaguarmon conversing back and forth. "Wonder what they're chatting about?"

"Yeah, and didn't Phillipe just tell us to get going?" Agumon (M) slightly scoffed as he hopped on the boat.

"Wow! Careful there, Agumon!" Takuya exclaimed as Agumon nearly rocked the boat when jumping on it.

Drawing out his Digivice, Joe turned toward Gomamon and nodded. "Go for it!"

"I'm on it!" Gomamon said as Joe's Digivice lit up and a golden sheen of light engulfed him. "Gomamon! _**Shinka! Ikkakumon!**_" As the white-furred sea beast jumped into the River Styx, Joe mounted him followed by Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Dimitro, Izzy, and Tentomon. "The Ikkakumon express is ready to go!"

Veemon lied down on Ikkakumon's furred-covered back. "Awww, nice and comfy!"

"_Ikkakumon_ express? Oh brother," Dimitro mumbled as he sat down with arms crossed.

Plutomon watched as Himura, Inumon, Masaru, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Takuya, and Tomoki boarded the boat. Anubimon and Seadramon stood by to watch them depart.

"Seadramon, why don't you accompany them?" Anubimon encouraged the sea serpent. "You don't see Himura and Inumon too often. Plus, you'll get better acquainted with Phillipe. He is Kotori's cousin."

When reminded of Kotori, Seadramon eyed the boat and Phillipe getting aboard. Photographic images of he and Kotori replayed in his head. He finally gave in and nodded.

"Just don't talk to him about Kotori, especially of her fate."

"I understand, Lord Anubimon. I'm off to join them," Seadramon said as he jumped into the water and followed the others down the River Styx.

Noticing Seadramon accompany them, Joe and Izzy watched the sea serpent swimming between them and Plutomon's boat.

"Remind you of the Seadramon we faced back on our first adventure?" Joe said, gazing over Seadramon.

"I find it hard to believe this Seadramon used to be one of the Dark Masters," Izzy said as he opened his laptop and pulled up the Digidex profile on MetalSeadramon. He veered his view from the screen displaying the former Dark Master and down at Seadramon. "But, according to Himura, he became tamed by a Tamer named Kotori."

Overhearing his former Tamer's name, Seadramon swam up further across the river. He naturally didn't want to be reminded of her without feeling down. Himura noticed this and watched Seadramon swimming up near the boat.

"Seadramon, it still hurts, doesn't it?" Inumon conveyed sorrow for his friend.

Himura asserted while withdrawing Inumon's hand from Seadramon. "Leave him. We've got more important matters now."

Phillipe carefully watched the exchange and kept to himself. _So, this is the world where Kotori passed. I wonder... is there more to what happened that I'm not aware of? _

Sitting down on the boat, Himura took a minute to reflect to a near heated exchange with Junpei prior to leaving to the Digital Underworld.

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Valmarmon Seal Chamber**_

Earlier, Himura and Junpei met eye-to-eye after their falling out in the last Valmarmon mission. Inumon looked on from the sidelines and let his partner settle the dispute. Norn and Ryudamon observed the two teens look as if they were about to exchange blows. Junpei stopped as he extended his hand out to Himura.

"Sorry for taking it out on you, Himura."

The Warrior of Byakko replied with a smile and accepted Junpei's truce. He reached down and shook Junpei's hand. Smiles adorned Norn, Ryudamon, and Inumon's faces.

"I kinda wanted to go with y'all, but since Norn's gonna be here..." Junpei turned over to the meek girl behind her and blushed a bit.

Himura nodded and lightly jerked his hand back. "I understand, man. Remember Norn's power is necessary to suppress the darkness exuding from the Valmarmon pieces. She has to stay here and utilize her special power to power this containment." He and Junpei pivoted their view toward a large metal box. Norn was seen leaning next to it. "Norn, understand your role is perhaps the most crucial in this conflict. While we're out there defending the front against Madoudramon and his cronies, you have to make sure these pieces are sealed."

Nodding, Norn replied in earnest and determination. "Right! I won't let you down!" She turned toward Junpei and smiled. "You'll stay here to keep me company, right, Junpei?"

"Of course!" Junpei grinned cheerily.

Ryudamon beckoned to Norn. "Ok, Norn, let's this containment sealed right away!"

"Ok!" Norn added as she climbed atop of the metal box and sat down. Closing her eyes, she channeled her energies and produced a white barrier to hold the box situated.

"Ready, Himura?" Inumon motioned to his partner. "We're ready to head out."

Before Himura departed, he felt Junpei's hand pat his right shoulder.

"Good luck, you guys. Don't let that last piece slip through and land in the bad guys' hands."

The Beast Tamer veered his head and nodded. "We've got this." With that, he walked toward Inumon and followed him out to reconvene with their team.

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Cerberumon Valley/9:45 PM**_

The entire group reached their destination after a short route through the River Styx. Plutomon jumped off the boat and on the sandy shores as Himura and Inumon joined him first, The others followed suit one by one. Ikkakumon de-evolved down to Gomamon after everyone riding him landed on the shore. They stopped to survey their new surroundings, which consisted mostly of a valley of gray sand and white prairie grass. Several kilometers from their direction was a large white mound resembling a hill and sitting atop of it were a pack of Cerberumon, natives of this endless stretch of Underworld land. Inumon sniffed the air.

"See those Digimon up there?" Tomoki pointed to the Cerberumon.

Takuya narrowed his eyes and watched the black canines sitting up. "Yeah, they just noticed us."

"Know these Cerberumon by any chance, Inumon?" Himura asked.

"No, but I'm sure they know _my_ Cerberumon friends," the dark canine said as he and the others watched the Cerberumon pack sliding down the mound to greet them.

"Hope they're friendly," gulped Joe, watching the Cerberumon walking toward them.

Gomamon chuckled nervously. "They're pretty big dogs."

Seadramon calmly interjected. "Relax, they won't harm us." He watched Himura and Inumon casually approach the Cerberumon pack.

Inumon checked over the Cerberumon as they seemingly recognized him. A Cerberumon with three white striped forehead marks lowered his middle head and acknowledged Inumon before him.

"So, you're Inumon, partner of the Tamer named Himura Tsubasa," the elder Cerberumon stated, raising his head and gazing up at Inumon. "You have friends we've become acquainted with. Berus and Inferno, I believe that's their names." He noticed a subtle smile on Inumon's face, which confirmed the elder's suspicions. He shifted his eyes toward Himura and probed the residue of Byakko's spiritual aura around the teen. "And you possess a great power, Himura. Good to know. Around these sectors, there lurks danger and you all best be be careful while treading here."

"We came here to get the Valmarmon tongue," Takuya asserted.

Plutomon stepped forward and addressed the Cerberumon. "In fact, I was the one to bring this group here. We're here to collect it before an enemy serving Madoudramon do."

"Then if you're here, these humans will be in good hands," the elder Digimon implied, nodding as he backed away before turning toward Phillipe and Jaguarmon. "I smell the scent of an Amazon."

"Yeah, that's me. Why do you want to know?" Jaguarmon demanded, readying her claws in self defense.

The elder chortled and dismissed her. "Nothing at all. Just never thought in my lifetime I'd see an Amazon Digimon partner with a human. Times are indeed changing. Perhaps, age is finally catching up with me."

"It's ok, sir," Phillipe respectfully addressed the elder Cerberumon.

Turning around, Himura faced his entourage and folded his arms. "All right, guys. From now on, it's the point of no return. Plutomon knows where the piece is located. Now we just have to get there right away before the enemy do!"

"RIGHT!" The group cried out in unison as they followed Plutomon, Himura, and Inumon's lead.

The Cerberumon pack closely observed the amassed group heading down a narrow route past the mound. The elder smiled and watched them leave. The younger members of the pack seemed to doubt their chances of reaching the Valmarmon piece. Though with Plutomon accompanying them, their fears became somewhat repressed.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Himura's group, an ominous figure concealed himself behind the shadows. He painstakingly watched them with intentions to thwart their goal. Or, perhaps with another agenda in mind. The shadowed figure swiftly moved behind the shadows and vanished without a trace, not leaving any traces of his whereabouts.

xxxxx

As they scoured past the endless prairie, they reached a spacious desert covered nearly in white sand. They saw giant rocks scattered across the dull and dry landscape. Some shivered from the cool winds brushing around them. Davis, Veemon, Joe, Masaru, and Agumon (M) were seen shivering. Izzy scanned the spacious desert with his laptop and pulled up a digital map displaying the entire vicinity, which spanned over hundreds of kilometers. Ken checked over the screen where Izzy showed the digital map of their current perimeters.

"We're not too far," Plutomon advised everyone.

"Really?" Davis asked. "Where's the piece?"

"Guys, I'm picking up something on the digital map!" The Bearer of Knowledge quickly called out to everyone. "There's something well below these sands!"

"Then, that's where the piece's been hidden," Ken observed the digital map. "Looks like an underground cavern."

"But, with all this sand, that's gonna take us a while!" exclaimed Masaru. "Why don't we just have our Digimon evolve and blast this sand away?"

Agumon (M) firmly declared. "I'll take care of that, Aniki! Let's do it!" The Digimon boasted and prepared to evolve.

"Hold up, you two," Plutomon advised against their course of action and stepped forward. He raised his right hand and produced a giant sliver fan trimmed with purple metal plates. Lifting the fan over his head, he brought down the seemingly heavy fan and bellowed. "_**Desert Sweeper!**_" He not only brought down the fan, but unleashed a powerful wind force coupled with crystallized purple projectiles that helped clear the layers of sand burying the secret underground chamber.

Everyone stood in awe and watched Plutomon easily clear the path, unveiling a large cavern situated in front of them. All onlookers averted their eyes from the sand blowing in their direction. Himura and Inumon uncovered their eyes as they faced the cavern. Izzy managed to close his laptop before Plutomon brought down his fan.

"How about a little warning next time?" Davis blurted out.

Veemon pointed to the cave. "Look, Davish! He cleared the path!"

Wormmon nodded as he crawled next to Veemon. "We'll find the piece in there."

"Correct and be sure to follow me closely. I also advise you all watch where you go," the Underworld warrior cautiously warned the group, to which they took heed of his warning.

"You heard him, guys," Izzy said.

Dimitro folded both arms behind his back and walked ahead. "With a cave that dark, it'd be hard to navigate, but I know we can figure our way through."

"Yeah, I can help provide some light for us!" Agumon (M) said as he picked up a stick and blew fire into it. "_**Pepper Breath!**_" Upon lighting the stick, he handed it over to Masaru. "Here ya go, Aniki!"

"Good thinking, Agumon," the DATS members smirked as he readily took the lit stick and walked ahead. "C'mon, guys!"

"Huh, so that Agumon can occasionally use his head," Joe candidly observed. "And here I thought he was all brawn like Masaru."

"Well, that's a very simple thing to do, Joe," Gomamon said.

"Less talk and more walk, guys!" Takuya called out to the others. He raced over near Plutomon and watched him close his fan. "That's a large fan, Plutomon. On top of that, it packed enough power to blow away all that sand!"

The Warrior of Ice noticed the fan. "Looks heavy, too."

"It weighs roughly two tons," Plutomon proclaimed. "It wasn't easy to wield when I was given this sacred instrument."

"T-Two tons?" Takuya and Tomoki both blanched when this became apparent. "How long did it take you to master it?"

"I can't define the length of time, but it took me a while."

"Wow, Plutomon's so cool," Tomoki said, bearing a widened grin.

The group entered the cavern mouth and passed through it without an issue. The lit torch Agumon (M) provided certainly helped guide them through the darkened cavern. Coupled with Plutomon's awareness and Inumon's nose, they were easily able to navigate through the seemingly tough-to-explode cavern. Suddenly, everyone turned as pounds of sand fell from the outside and closed up the cavern mouth, closing up presumably their only exit out of the cavern.

"Whoa!" An alarmed Masaru freaked out.

"The sand from the outside must've spilled over!" Tomoki cried out.

"No, it seems the enemy has just now located our positions! C'mon!" Plutomon beckoned to everyone.

Once the group came together, Phillipe stepped back until the heel of his right foot pressed through the ground. Then, coupled with his added body weight, he fell into the ground and through a hole. Joining him was Jaguarmon, who clutched tightly on Phillipe. Himura and Inumon hastily raced forward to save them, but they didn't even come close to reaching them in time. Alarmed, everyone turned to the hole where Phillipe and Jaguarmon fell through.

"PHILLIPE! JAGUARMON!" Himura screamed in horror as his heart raced and memories of Kotori's death replayed in his head. _No... no... no! Just like Kotori... I let another one go in this damn place!_ Gritting his teeth, he prepared to jump through to save him.

"NO!" Plutomon bellowed as an explosion immediately drew their attention away.

The amassed Digiteam whirled around toward the source of the explosion. All eyes fell on the supposed perpetrators that trapped them like rats. They saw as Demon, Yamidramon, Devitamamon, MarineDevimon, Puppetmon, and an amassed group of Nightmare Soldiers behind them.

Demon evilly chortled and glared intently at the oppositions standing before them. "We've found you, Digifools."

"Ya got nowhere to go now!" Puppetmon snickered whilst readying his mallet hammer.

Himura angrily cursed. "Damn it! Not now!" _Phillipe, Jaguarmon, please be ok!_

"Looks like it's fighting time, Agumon!" Masaru roared as he and Agumon (M) stepped forward.

"Nightmare Soldiers! Attack!" Yamidramon shouted and helped lead the front against the Digiteam.

And with that commenced the battle to claim to last Valmarmon piece.

xxxxx

_**Underground Cavern/10:10 PM**_

With his vision blacked out, Phillipe wasn't able to survey his new surroundings. He and Jaguarmon fell deep into a hole as they landed feet below where their friends were engaging Demon and his cohorts. Both were unconscious for a short while. Then came a pair of tiny girlish voices yammering and buzzing around them.

"They're still breathing," came a cute and feminine voice, which surprised her and her colleague.

The other voice, sounding less cute and more refined, added. "Oh, thank goodness. The way they dropped in was painful. They don't seem to be injured either."

"Oh, they're waking up! How about we throw some water over them?"

"Wait! Don't do that!"

_**Splash!**_

Phillipe and Jaguarmon were awakened by cold water splashing their faces. Quickly sitting up, Phillipe felt the cold water and rubbed his face. An alarmed Jaguarmon sprang to her feet, indicating her dislike for water and readied her claws for the ones throwing water at her. She had her claws near two tiny fairies. Jaguarmon hissed as her claws barely touched the bridges of their noses. Out of fear, the fairies flew behind a rock, obstructing them from Jaguarmon and Phillipe. Jaguarmon hissed and still has her claws out ready to skewer them. Phillipe shook the water off his face and noticed Jaguarmon in a defensive stance.

"Jaguarmon? Why are you getting defensive?"

"We're not alone, Phillipe. Two little annoying bugs just splashed water on our faces. Don't worry. I scared them away."

"Bugs?" The teen blinked as he faced the obvious direction Jaguarmon hissed towards. "Who's here? Come on out." He picked up Jaguarmon. "Calm down, Jaguarmon. Whoever they are, they can't be bad."

The two fairies slowly poked their little heads and scanned Phillipe. They nervously hid back behind the rock when their eyes meet Jaguarmon.

"See them, Phillipe?"

"Barely, but they don't look like bugs."

"Bugs... BUGS?" The one with the refined voice angrily cried out as the two fairies flew out of hiding.

Catching the two fairies at plain sight, Phillipe blanched at the sight of them. They flew in over Phillipe and scanned him thoroughly. From a close view, the first of the two fairies was a tiny red-haired fairy with a peach complexion and a sweet aroma around her. Two pink feathered wings fluttered rapidly behind her. She was garbed in a blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow collar and a yellow waist belt. Two elf ears protruded out the sides of her long reddish hair. She wore long rose gloves and fitting pink ballerina pants coupled with blue shoes. She wore a deadpan look and gazed deeply into Phillipe's face.

The other fairy resembled a tiny girl wearing shoulder-lengthed brunette hair. She was entirely garbed in a sleeveless white dress attached by a blue neck band. Her dress went down as far down to her ankles, which exposed her tiny bare feet. She wore two similar blue bands over her forearms and golden wristbands. These bands were embroidered with beautiful multi-colored gems. Her white feathered wings rapidly fluttered behind her back, granting her flight mobility while gliding around Phillipe's head. She wore a friendly and innocent demeanor as she curiously eyed the teen.

"Careful, Phillipe. They might be up to no good," the feline warned her partner.

"Well, that's rude of you, kitty cat," the red-haired girl scoffed, ignoring Jaguarmon's irked look.

The brunette giggled and landed on Phillipe's head. "Hey, LaMoon, this boy looks totally cute up close!"

"Celeste!" The fairy identified as LaMoon responded. "Would you get off him?"

"Don't believe me? Look closer!"

LaMoon hovered over in front of Phillipe's face and examined him. "You know... he is a real cutie, but how can a boy look _this_ cute? He looks like a girl."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Phillipe snapped, causing both fairies to withdraw and hide behind another rock near them. Realizing how indirectly harsh he reacted, the teen called back to them. "Wait! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Forget them, Phillipe! We have to get back with the others!" Jaguarmon scowled as she shook the water off her fur. "Those stupid fairies just had to ruin my coat!"

Pivoting his view toward the rock, Phillipe barely caught the two fairies poking their heads out.

"It's ok. I won't yell at you... I just don't like it when people mistake me being a girl."

"That's right! He can't help how he looks!" Jaguarmon defended her human partner.

The fairies slowly flew off the rock and hovered back to Phillipe.

"Say... aren't you two Duel Monsters?" The curious teen suddenly noted their outward appearances. "I think I've seen you in card forms before! One of you called each other LaMoon."

The red-haired fairy pointed to herself. "Yes, I am LaMoon, but you may call me Trista."

The perky brunette happily greeted them. "I'm Maiden of the Moonlight, but friends call me Celeste!"

Phillipe wore a genuine smile and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Trista and Celeste. I'm Phillipe and over there..." He pointed toward Jaguarmon, who still didn't convey any welcoming gesture toward the fairies. "...is my Digimon partner, Jaguarmon. Please don't mind her. She can be... well..."

"A handful. Just spit it out already, Phillipe."

"Gee, who woke up on the bitchy side this morning?" Trista snorted, not giving Jaguarmon any favors.

"Say that to my face, bug," Jaguarmon hissed as she readied her claws.

"Guys, calm down! Enough!" Phillipe demanded as he prevented any future altercation between the two.

Celeste sighed. "Trista's always running her mouth."

"I'm just brutally honest, Celeste. You should know me."

"Wait, but... why are two Duel Monster fairies doing in a cavern like this?" The Victory Tamer immediately brought up a sensible inquiry, to which the fairies were happy enough to answer. "The Digital Underworld is not exactly what I had a mind for a fairy haven."

Jaguarmon sat down next to Phillipe. "This should be good."

Trista and Celeste landed on a rock together, facing Phillipe and Jaguarmon.

"Yes, it's true fairies shouldn't belong here," Trista asserted, sitting cross-legged next to Celeste. "In fact, this isn't even our home. Our queen was captured from our homeland and we followed the villains that brought her here. We are the queen's most loyal aides."

"You guys have a fairy queen?"

Celeste replied to Jaguarmon's inquiry. "Yes, and her name is Lunar Queen Elzaim."

"How did these villains find your kingdom?" Phillipe asked.

"They're both spellcaster type Duel Monsters," the redhead went ahead and further explained. "They sought for powerful magic that can empower their own dark arts. Wit their magic, they opened a portal into our domain, a home to both Duel Monster and Digimon fairies alike. Powerful as our magic is, we're not war-faring beings. Our kind never subjects ourselves into warfare. We're peaceful beings. Even during these newer darker times, we've become too complacent for our own good."

"So, we divided ourselves from other lands and remained in isolation," Celeste added after her friend finished speaking. "Queen Elzaim felt we needed to seal our magic from the outside world for she feared it might fall into the wrong hands. We managed to remain isolated, until now..." She said as her seemingly happy expression conveyed sorrow. "...we couldn't stop these two fiends. They were much too powerful for us."

"But, as Queen Elzaim's trusted aides, Celeste and I pressed on to pursue them."

"So, where are these two spellcasters now?" The Tamer asked directly. "Maybe we can help."

"They still have our queen captive. There's a fortified facility not too far from here," Trista said. "They know if they kill her, they won't get the queen's magic spells to empower their own dark arts. They need her alive, but we have to save her before they can force the information out of her."

"Please, Phillipe and Jaguarmon, our new friends... you have to help us! If they do extract the magic from her, our queen will die!"

Between his friends and the fairies' plea for help, Phillipe was left deciding which was more important. Naturally, he would go with the former and return to aid his friends. However, his conscience wouldn't allow him to turn down the pleas of people in need. He quickly alternated his view between the fairies and Jaguarmon. Jaguarmon desperately wanted to interject and convince Phillipe to respond to their own urgent situation.

"Phillipe, we have friends who need us! Plus, did you forget? There's still that Valmarmon piece we need to find!"

"I know..." Phillipe shook his head and became indecisive between two choices. _If I go back to my friends first, these two will lose their queen and two villains will have gained power. If I accept to save their queen, my friends will be worried... or worse, they might've likely been caught in a battle with the enemy! Oh, Phillipe... think! Do what you think is best!_

"Our queen told us if we ever meet a human with a kind heart... that human would save us and in return we would grant them any wish they desire."

Celeste nodded and smiled. "And I think you might be that human, Phillipe!"

"Me?"

"We sense you have a kind heart with noble intentions," the red-haired fairy asked as she sank her head and seemingly pleaded. "Please, help us. We'd be in your gratitude if you'd help us free our queen!"

"But, I..." Phillipe barely stammered as he turned to Jaguarmon.

"Phillipe, do what you think is best," Jaguarmon said. "But, I insist we get back with our friends. Who knows if the enemy have found them."

"Can't you trust us?" Trista asked.

"No, it's not that, but I have friends out there looking for me," the teen said, standing up from his seated position. "I fell through here. No doubt they're either looking for me or the enemy has found them. Either way we have to find the Valmarmon piece before it's too late."

Trista and Celeste exchanged looks, giving each other nods.

"If you think that's right, then we won't hold it against you," Celeste said.

Trista nodded. "We'll simply rescue Queen Elzaim on our own."

"Thank you again," the brunette sighed sadly as she and her colleagues began flying away. "Oh, what a hot-looking guy, too..."

"Wait! Hold on, you two!" Phillipe shouted as he raced toward the two fairies. He quickly obstructed their path, catching before they could fly away. Dropping both arms by his sides, he offered a kind smile and put his left hand out. Drawn by his boyish good looks, the two fairies landed on his hand and felt how soft his hands were. "Jaguarmon and I would be glad to help you."

"Bwah? But, what about...!" Jaguarmon tried to talk her partner out of his decision.

"It's ok, Jaguarmon. This shouldn't take us long. You can evolve into Mega-level and surely you can beat these two villains."

"She can evolve into Mega-level?" Trista curiously eyed Jaguarmon. "This one can?"

Celeste chirped. "Yes! If she can become Mega, she can stop those two fiends and help us free Queen Elzaim!"

Phillipe smiled as he let the fairies fly onto his shoulders. "Jaguarmon's a strong warrior when she becomes Artemismon. Now, if you can, lead us to these spellcasters' hideout. You said it wasn't too far from here, right?"

"Yeah, it's this way!" Trista and Celeste both pointed to the northwestern direction, leading to a bridge. "Over that bridge and on the other side, Chaos Command Magician and his assistant Chaos Magician Girl have our queen held captive."

Seemingly giving in, Jaguarmon sighed and hopped onto Phillipe's shoulder. She forced Trista to fly off on Phillipe's other shoulder with Celeste.

"Let's get this over with then. After we're done here, we're heading back to find the others."

"Glad you're on board with this, Jaguarmon," the teen said, genuinely smiling to his Digimon. He gently stroked under her chin, eliciting a calm purr from Jaguarmon. "Really now. These two really want to free their queen. They need help and I doubt they can take these two magician monsters on their own."

"I know, but I just feel we need to get our own priorities straight, Phillipe. Our needs far outweigh theirs."

"Maybe so, but I can't stand by and turn my back to others in need."

Celeste looked up to Phillipe and smiled. "How nice of you."

"We are seriously in your gratitude, Phillipe. We won't know how to repay you."

"Save it until we free your queen from these two magicians," Phillipe said as he surprised the fairies and used his speed to blitz past the bridge. His speed absolutely captivated the two fairies as they and Jaguarmon hung on tightly on his shoulders. "Sorry, am I going too fast?"

"NO! JUST PERFECT!" The fairies screamed out.

"OK!" The teen hollered as he blitzed through the endless cavern and was well within the perimeters of Chaos Command Magician's lair.

xxxxx

_**Chaos Command Magician's Lair/10:20 PM**_

Confined in a room of books and spell flasks, the two partners-in-crime stood side by side viewing a screen displaying the Digiteam engaging Demon and his cohorts. The screen quickly switched to Phillipe arriving near their quarters. They saw LaMoon and Maiden of the Moonlight with the Victory Tamer.

"Seems we have ourselves guests, sir," the shorter figure addressed with a seductive tone. The individual in question resembled a blue-skinned young woman garbed in a sluttier version of Magician of Black Chaos' outfit, which mainly comprised of the black leather and straps. Her outfit perfectly exposed her cleavage and navel, in a 'V' shape, like the Harpie Lady. Protruding at the back of her head was long violet hair. Her legs was covered in a tight black leather skirt that went down nearly above her calves. Her feet were concealed in long high-heeled shoes. She gave a low chuckle behind a subtle smirk. "Looks like those two pixies found some help."

"One of the Victory Tamers and an Amazon Digimon," the taller figure responded to his partner. This Duel Monster was the Chaos Command Magician, a former Witchenly native. He wore a fitting dark green magician's garb. His green face was near concealed under the pointed tip of his armored hat. His large and heavy cape was trimmed with yellow lines. His shoulder guards were sharp and pointy at the ends. In his right hand, he was armed with an magical scepter with a red gem embroidered on it. There were matching red gems adorning sections of his outfit, specifically the sides of his hat, hands, and near the collar bone part of the outfit. His eyes burned red as a conniving smile adorned his features. "This Tamer has been divided from his colleagues, who are currently in a heated battle with Demon and his colleagues." He turned an eye toward a small cage containing a fairy inside with an extra barrier to completely conceal her. "They've come back for you, Queen Elzaim, but I doubt a Tamer will make much of a difference."

"Sir," Chaos Magician Girl addressed him. "Necromon's patience is growing thin. If we do not extract the moon power from Queen Elzaim, he won't be able to empower the warriors he's resurrected."

"And we shall deliver it to him," Chaos Command Magician reassured his colleague as he tapped his scepter against the cage. "Do you hear that? Today isn't your lucky day."

Peering through the cage, Chaos Command Magician laid eyes on a small, elf-eared peach-skinned girl wearing long red hair, a strapless pink dress, arm & wrist bracelets, and golden feathered wings. She barely faced him with a vacant stare, having been subjected to Chaos Command Magician's taunts and torturous ploys.

"Look at the screen," Chaos Command Magician cruelly snickered whilst pointing to the screen.

Lunar Queen Elzaim slowly pivoted her view and eyed the screen. The vacancy in her eyes quickly became lively when she saw her aides with Phillipe and Jaguarmon.

"Trista... Celeste... you... found help...?"

"Not like it'll make any difference, but wanted to let you know today I'll be rid of them and take what you have."

Chaos Magician Girl giggled evilly as she taunted Elzaim. "Hear that? You'll finally give Necromon what he's been yearning for!" She picked up the cage and openly taunted the fairy queen.

"Enough, Chaos Magician Girl," the male spellcaster said as he gazed out to their sanctuary's front entrance. "They're here. Both of us should be enough to dispense of them."

With a flick of a finger, Chaos Magician Girl produced a magician's staff armed with a pointed blade at the end tip. She readied it and stood beside Chaos Command Magician.

"You won't win!" Elzaim spat out in protest.

Chaos Magician Girl rolled her eyes. "Please, you've already seen what we do with your aides. We've forced them to retreat so many times I've lost count."

"Here they come," Chaos Command Magician said as he fired a magical bolt from his scepter and made their doors open. He and Chaos Magician Girl stood at the entrance of their quarters facing Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Trista, and Celeste. "Welcome to our lair. What an honor for you to join us." He veered his view toward Phillipe. "And how nice to see a Digimon Tamer and his Digimon can join us on this momentous occasion."

Upon hearing this, a perplex look adorned Phillipe's face. "What do you mean?"

"Because you came just in time to see us extract Queen Elzaim's power!" Chaos Magician Girl declared, laughing aloud. "Once our third partner-in-crime comes, he'll have what he needs!"

"A third party?" Jaguarmon muttered before whispering into Phillipe's ear. "Who do you suppose this third party is?"

"You fiends! Let our queen go now!" Trista and Celeste openly demanded.

"Or, what?" Chaos Magician Girl snorted.

Phillipe and Jaguarmon stepped forward. The teen drew out his D-Ark whilst Jaguarmon hissed at the duo.

"You'll be dealing with us! Jaguarmon, evolve and take them down!"

"I'm on it!" Jaguarmon said as Phillipe's D-Ark lit up and granted her power to evolve. "Jaguarmon! _**Mega Shinka! Artemismon!**_" As her smaller cat form turned into a human form, the two magicians and fairies watched in awe as Artemismon stood with her bow in hand.

Enthralled by Artemismon's majestic presence, Chaos Command Magician chortled and smirked. "Impressive piece of work."

"Hey, don't you be implying she has sexier body than me," Chaos Magical Girl shot him an irked glare before turning her eye on Phillipe. "Though, this boy is quite the hottie." Her alluring eyes were drawn to Phillipe momentarily. Trista and Celeste quickly flew into view and obstructed her from seeing him. "Ugh, you two."

"Sorry, but this kind boy has no interest in dirty skanks like you," Trista frowned directly at Chaos Magician Girl. "Celeste!"

"I'm on it!" Celeste cried out as she forged a magical ball of light in her hands. "_**Moonlight Flare!**_"

Trista produced a wand in her hand and fired a pink beam from it. "_**LaMoon Attack!**_"

As both magical attacks hurtled toward Chaos Magician Girl, the evil spellcaster rebounded and casted a pulse of magic from her scepter. She easily intercepted and nullified their attacks. Whilst this occurred, Phillipe used this as an opening and dashed right toward the quarters. Chaos Magician Girl stopped him as she casted a beam to the floor, making it slippery enough to cause Phillipe to lose his footing and fall.

"Nice try, boy," Chaos Magical Girl smirked as she stalked up to him. "Let me give you a hand."

"No thanks..." Phillipe remarked, struggling to stand and falling over the slippery ground. A yellow flare of light surrounded Phillipe, allowing him to harness the extent of his Light of Victory. He spun his feet around and propelled himself off the ground. He then landed on the ground and blitzed into the stronghold to pick up the cage containing Lunar Queen Elzaim.

"Stop him!" Chaos Command Magician barked toward his colleague. He whirled around as Artemismon fired an arrow at his direction. He stopped the arrow with a magical blast and raced forward to meet her head-on. He narrowly missed Artemismon, who spun around behind him and kicked him in the back. He fell to one knee and grunted. "Artemismon, eh? Fitting you're named after the goddess of the moon. These fairies draw their powers from the moon's light."

Frowning, Artemismon planted a foot into Chaos Command Magician's back. The magician suddenly teleported out of her reach and reappeared using teleport magic.

"You'll have to much quicker than that, goddess of the moon!" The conniving magician taunted Artemismon outright.

As Phillipe picked up the cage, he tried prying it open. However, the magical barrier prevented him from doing so.

"You're that Tamer my colleagues brought here to save me?" Elzaim asked, raising her head as her eyes met those of Phillipe's.

"I'm Phillipe Sagara," the blonde-haired teen said whilst trying to put his hand through the barrier. "I can't seem to open it!"

"Those two casted barrier magic to prevent anyone from breaking it open."

"Is that so?" Phillipe asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Chaos Magician Girl standing 10 feet behind him. "Great."

"Oh, ho, end of the line, cutie," Chaos Magician Girl said, wearing an evil but alluring smile. "Now put that cage down. It belongs to us."

"Please, don't..." Elzaim pleaded to the teen.

Phillipe furrowed his brows and gave the seductive spellcaster a defiant stare. "No. She isn't yours to keep!"

"We can do this the easy way... or the hard way!" The female spellcaster pointed her staff and produced a beam from her scepter. As the beam hurtled closer, Phillipe quickly put the cage in front as spellcaster's blast nullified the barrier and unlocked the cage. "NO!" She shouted out of fury as Lunar Queen Elzaim flew out of her former imprisonment and landed on Phillipe's right shoulder.

Phillipe noticed the fairy queen and smiled. "You ok?"

"I am now. Thank you, Phillipe," Elzaim said, planting a kiss to his ear.

"SIR! SHE'S GOT OUT!" Chaos Magician Girl called to her colleague. She whirled around to watch Chaos Command Magician and Artemismon cease their battle. "We've got problems!"

"Damn it," muttered the evil male magician, who shifted his focus to Artemismon. He watched Artemismon try to catch him with an arrow. He blasted the arrow away and used his teleport magic to get behind Phillipe.

"What...?" An alarmed Phillipe quickly turned around and saw a discharged magical beam fired in his path. "NO!"

"PHILLIPE!" Artemismon cried out as she, Trista, and Celeste moved into save him.

"QUEEN ELZAIM!" The fairy duo cried out in unison. "PHILLIPE!"

"Dodge this one if you can!" laughed Command Chaos Magician laughed as the magical beam exploded and discharged a column of green light that engulfed the stronghold.

The force of the rising column of light blew everyone back. Artemismon, Trista, Celeste, and Chaos Magician Girl cried out in hopes either of their colleagues made it out alive.

xxxxx

_**Underground Cavern/10:27 PM**_

The main battle escalated in the race for the last Valmarmon piece. Both sides didn't let up as they leveled sections of the cavern. MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon went head to head with Puppetmon, who used artificial puppets to hold them at bay. Devitamamon expelled black smoke that forced Imperialdramon Fighter Mode back. ShineGreymon swung his sword whilst Demon caught him with demonic fire. MarineDevimon ensnared Chakkoumon with one of his main white tentacles. Ardhamon dove right in and unloaded with fire bullets all over MarineDevimon, forcing the marine demon to release Chakkoumon. Mercuremon stood his ground against three ExoTyrannomon, all ready to pounce on the Warrior of Metal.

"Ha! How do ya look being on the other end of a butt whoopin'!" Puppetmon laughed evilly whilst twirling his fingers, manipulating a pair of giant wooden heads resembling his own. "Take this!" He controlled the left head, which opened up its mouth and unloaded a gun mechanism that fired bullets at MegaKabuterimon.

"Use your back, MegaKabuterimon! Defense position!" Izzy commanded his partner.

The red horned beetle whirled around and put up his back to repel the bullets. MegaKabuterimon watched as Zudomon jumped into the air and dropped his Thor's Hammer to the floor.

"_**Vulcan's Hammer!**_" roared Zudomon, sending a arrow-shaped projectile toward Puppetmon.

"YIKES!" Puppetmon shrieked as he narrowly evaded Zudomon's attack and let blast open a wall. "Na-na! Missed me!" Then, the wall behind him collapsed atop Puppetmon and buried the former Dark Master with rubble. "...nuts."

"That's for humiliating us before!" Joe yelled out, laughing. "Way to go, Zudomon!"

Zudomon grunted and waited for Puppetmon to recover. MegaKabuterimon landed beside Zudomon and charged an electrical ball through his horn. As Puppetmon popped out of the rubble, he wiggled his fingers and moved his two puppet heads toward the Ultimates. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon dashed forward to attack Puppetmon's toys.

xxxxx

Devitamamon and Imperialdramon FM collided as they moved into a more open area outside the cavern. Imperialdramon bodyslammed Devitamamon through a wall and pushed him out into the desert. Devitamamon rolled across the sand and groaned before picking himself up. Imperialdramon paced through the desert and readied his cannon. Davis and Ken raced out to watch their Bio-Merged partner take care of business.

"Go get him, Imperialdramon!" Davis encouraged their partner. "Man, he's taking care of business!"

_Imperialdramon's gotten much tougher since he became the Dra-Warrior leader. No surprise with all the experience he's gained since we last seen him._ The ex-Digimon Emperor closely observed Imperialdramon charging up a guided beam toward Devitamamon.

Devitamamon barely evaded as the beam struck his chest.

"_**Positron Laser!**_" Imperialdramon bellowed, focusing his beam toward Devitamamon. As he continued firing, he stalked forward and kept his beam on Devitamamon.

However, Devitamamon surely wasn't about to give in. "You can't possibly defeat Devitamamon in this manner! Take this!" He gaped his massive fanged mouth and expelled a black poisonous smoke, which covered the vicinity. "_**Black Death Cloud!**_" He alarmed Imperialdramon, who swerved around the smoke cloud and followed him. His one eye glowed and discharged a beam at his intended target. "_**Dazzling Eye!**_" He hit Imperialdramon and sent him sailing back. "Ha! I've got you!"

"No!" Ken shouted.

Davis cried out, balling up his fists. "Get up, Imperialdramon!"

"Now to finish this!" Devitamamon boasted as his one eye glowed again.

Raising his head, Imperialdramon unsealed his dragon head-chest and unloaded a cannon beam, which hit Devitamamon head-on.

"GAH!" Devitamamon roared as the beam knocked him into the air and sent him crashing to the sands.

"BINGO!" The gogglehead beamed.

Ken sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, but while this is going on, Plutomon should be getting to the Valmarmon piece."

"Relax, he's got that covered along with Himura, Inumon, and Seadramon!" Davis reassured his colleague.

xxxxx

In another vicinity inside the caverns, ShineGreymon relocated his battle with Demon. Intent on collecting the Valmarmon piece, Demon swayed the engagement closer to where Plutomon, Himura, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon raced off to grab the Valmarmon piece. However, the determined Masaru and ShineGreymon prevented Demon from getting near them.

"Foolish boy! Do you possibly think you and your Digimon can delay me?" Demon bellowed angrily, seemingly losing his patience with Masaru.

Masaru shouted back at the Demon Lord. "We aren't afraid of tangling with you Demon Lords! We kicked Belphemon's ass back home!"

ShineGreymon growled and jetted forward, swinging his sword that Demon barely dodged. "Hold still!"

"_**Evil Inferno!**_" Demon discharged demonic fire at ShineGreymon, who blocked it with his sword. He exerted more force to push ShineGreymon back. "Nothing will delay us from obtaining the last piece!"

"Yeah? Well, life's full of disappointments and you're about to get burned!" The prideful DATS member retorted, eagerly wanting to get into the heated scuffle. "C'mon, ShineGreymon! Don't give up!"

Cackling maliciously, Demon fired exerting more fire into his attack and slightly began to overtake ShineGreymon. ShineGreymon quickly rebounded, expanding his wings and concentrating light energies to their extremities, allowing him to fire blasts toward Demon.

"_**Glorious Burst!**_" passionately roared ShineGreymon, hitting Demon with his attack and sending him into a wall. "That'll teach ya, Demon!"

Shaking his fists, Masaru gritted his teeth. "Keep at it, ShineGreymon!" However, in the back of his mind, he hoped Himura, YoukaiInumon, and Plutomon reached the Tongue of Valmarmon. But, even he knew that was much easier said than done considering the nature of the pieces, which can and has possessed people and Digimon alike.

xxxxx

Ardhamon took to the air as he raised his hands and charged up a burning ball of energy. Chakkoumon charged forward as he quickly Slide Evolved into a massive white-furred horned beast with tomahawks.

"Chakkoumon! _**Slide Evolution! Blizzarmon!**_"

"_**Solar Wind Destroyer!**_" Ardhamon cried, throwing the ball down at MarineDevimon. As the ball hit MarineDevimon, it pushed him through a set of rock faces. He hastily flew down and watched MarineDevimon recovering to his feet. "He's up, Tomoki! Get him!"

Blizzarmon charged ahead like a locomotive and hit MarineDevimon with both tomahawks. "_**Avalanche Axes!**_" Following a flurry of ax swings, he pushed MarineDevimon away.

Struggling to stand, MarineDevimon opened his mouth and dosed both Legendary Warriors with black ink. He seized advantage of the two Warriors and belted them with two white tentacles. He whirled around and tossed them into the ceiling. MarineDevimon unloaded his tentacles and drilled the two Warriors, sending them flying across the cavern. MarineDevimon followed up and sprayed the entire vicinity with black ooze.

Ardhamon and Blizzarmon barely recovered as they rolled away from getting caught by MarineDevimon's ink. Ardhamon sprang into the air and propelled forward steadfast, landing a headbutt into MarineDevimon's butt. Blizzarmon launched arrowheads attached by long hair and battered MarineDevimon. Taken down in two blows, MarineDevimon was downed on the floor. Ardhamon and Blizzarmon turned to each other and nodded, acknowledging each other's effective teamwork.

"Nice one, Takuya."

"Likewise, bud."

xxxxx

Mercuremon dashed forward as the ExoTyrannomon trio fired black blasts. The Warrior of Steel quickly absorbed their blasts through his mirrors and reflected them back at them.

"_**Dark Reflection!**_" Mercuremon shouted as he quickly deleted the ExoTyrannomon with their own attacks. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a swarm of Vilemon drop in from the ceiling. "Bringeth, scum!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Plutomon, Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon scaled right up through a tall set of stairs. They closed in toward a large mouth resembling a doorway. Plutomon noticed the doors were seemingly open, which alarmed him. Himakko noticed Plutomon's distress.

"Something bothering you?" inquired the Warrior of Byakko. He veered his view from Pluto and saw the large doors open. "...those aren't supposed to be open like that I assume?"

"Perceptive, Himura," Plutomon replied as he dashed forward and reached the doors first. He stopped and stood at the mouth of the doorway. He waited as Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon noticed a grotesque black blob mass slowly turning around. Plutomon paled with shock and gaped in aghast. "...we're too late. Someone has beat us here and has become possessed by the Tongue!"

"No way..." Himakko muttered, shuddering with disgust as the the monstrosity directly faced them.

"What do you think?" Came a sinister voice as the group watched Yamidramon materialize in front of them.

"Yamidramon!" Seadramon snarled with an angry hiss.

"He was able to bypass the others?" YoukaiInumon exclaimed, readying his weapon and straightened into a battle posture.

Yamidramon quickly drew out his sword and faced Himakko. "The Tongue of Valmarmon belongs to us!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!" Himakko declared as he charged ahead to meet Yamidramon head-on. "Guys! Stop this thing and retrieve the piece!"

"You heard him!" Plutomon exclaimed as he, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon dashed steadfast against the formless black blob.

Suddenly, a pair of giant eyes and a long red tongue hung out. His large eyes stuck out like a Numemon's.

"I am ValTonguemon! Mmmm! Who shall I eat first? Hur, hur, hur!" The blob behemoth laughed in a disgusting manner.

"Feh, this guys is a cake walk!" YoukaiInumon scoffed as he prepared to spear him with his weapon.

"You look like delicious! Mmmm! You'll taste even better when I tear the flesh from your bones!"

Suddenly, YoukaiInumon gasped and stopped mid-way through when he sensed a familiar presence within this creature. Though, he didn't sense one but two familiar presences, which sent a chill down his back. Seadramon stopped and noticed his friend space out.

"Inumon! Why did you stop?"

"TAKE THIS! HUR! HUR!" ValTonguemon laughed, catching both Seadramon and YoukaiInumon with tentacle-like extensions.

After being hit by one of ValTonguemon's tentacles, YoukaiInumon shook his head and came to his senses, watching Plutomon slash through the massive blob with his fan. "...Berus... Inferno...?"

"What?" The sea reptile shouted after getting up from ValTonguemon's attack.

They turned and watched ValTonguemon split in two. Plutomon landed and looked over his shoulder to see the blob creature dissolve into nothing. In its place were two canine-like Digimon, one being a Cerberumon sporting a nose ring and the other was an InfernoInumon, and a small artifact with a tongue attached to it. YoukaiInumon gasped when he recognized the two canine Digimon.

"It is you! Berus! Inferno!" YoukaiInumon called out to his long-time friends. He and Seadramon hurried over toward their fallen sides.

Yamidramon and Himakko clashed head-on. The Warrior of Byakko kicked him back and cut his sword in half with his claws.

"Damn it!" Yamidramon cursed as he sprang back. _They've got the piece! I've failed!_

"YoukaiInumon!" Himakko called out to his Digimon and raced to meet him ahead. He noticed Plutomon utilizing an alchemy spell to seal the Tongue of Valmarmon inside. YoukaiInumon held both Berus and Inferno, watching both of his friends finally come to and awaken.

"Hey, it's Inferno and Berus! You mean these two were the ones to get possessed by the piece?" Himakko asked.

Seadramon frowned and faced Yamidramon. "You had something to do with this!"

"Sorry, but you're mistaken," Yamidramon rebuked as he stood his ground. "I had nothing to do with setting this up."

"Then, who's responsible for this?" wondered YoukaiInumon, wearing and sharing a perplexed look with his friends. Speculation ran high as questions were raised on the perpetrator behind this horrific scheme.

xxxxx

_**Chaos Command Magician's Lair/10:30 PM**_

That blinding pillar of light faded away, unveiling the ruins of the spellcaster's former stronghold. As the smoke cleared, Artemismon, Trista, Celeste, and Chaos Magician Girl surveyed the area to find their colleagues. When Chaos Command Magician and Phillipe (and Elzaim) didn't come out, they became worried. Artemismon desperately looked around with the fairies.

"Phillipe! PHILLIPE!" Artemismon cried out as she dug through the ruins of the stronghold.

"Look!" Celeste cried out as she pointed across the ruins toward shadowed figure behind the smoke screen. "I see someone!"

Trista gasped. "Can it be?"

Artemismon's eyes and mouth gaped momentarily as she smiled with relief. The reason being: Phillipe blitzed right up to Artemismon and the fairies to deliver Elzaim. Elzaim flew out of Phillipe's hands and reunited with her aides. Phillipe chortled happily and stumbled right into Artemismon's arms.

"Phillipe! You're ok!"

"Sure I am, Artemismon," Phillipe said as he pointed the yellow subtle aura around him. "My Light of Victory reacted just in time to shield me and her." He veered his eyes over toward the moon fairies, smiling. "I'm glad I was able to reunite them." He pulled away from Artemismon and straightened his posture. "Anyway, we still have some unfinished business."

The group watched Chaos Magician Girl waiting for her partner to push his way through the rubble. Chaos Command Magician shook off the debris and stumbled forward, favoring his back. The spellcasters shot incensed glares at their adversaries and nodded to each other.

"Don't think you'll get away alive!" Chaos Command Magician bellowed as he and Chaos Magician Girl crossed their magical scepters together. "Ready, Chaos Magician Girl?"

"Yes! I am!" The female spellcaster declared, channeling her magical instrument's properties and charged up power to help him forge a glowing green ball.

Chaos Command Magician added with an evil sneer. "Boy, you and that Amazon crossed the line! Now feel our wrath! _**Chaos...!**_"

"_**Alchemical...!**_" shouted Chaos Magician Girl.

"_**Blast!**_" The magician duo beckoned, sending the charged green ball toward Phillipe and Artemismon.

"MOVE AWAY!" The moon fairies pleaded as Artemismon and Phillipe evaded the green ball.

Just when they evaded close quarters with the attack, the massive green ball seemingly flew over their heads. The green ball expanded and blew up, sending projectiles of green light that poured over Artemismon and Phillipe like rain. Phillipe tried to run, but felt the magic applying a hold on his feet and restraining him. The boy tried prying his feet off the ground and feverishly tried to move. Artemismon felt her body suddenly get heavy and became unable to move. Artemismon dropped her bow and struggled to stand.

"Oh no! Those fiends!" Celeste cried out, covering her mouth in shock.

Elzaim added. "Restraint magic using alchemy!"

"Very observant, Queen Elzaim," Chaos Command Magician chuckled an evil laugh, taking pleasure with Phillipe and Artemismon's predicament. "They're easy targets now." He pointed his magical instrument and forged a large green ball. "_**Dark Alchemical Blast!**_" He casted and fired the magical ball that hit both Phillipe and Artemismon head-on.

"Oh, ho, ho! Let me join in!" Chaos Magician Girl giggled devilishly and shot a bombardment of magic blasts at the duo. "Hahaha! Take this!" She continuously fired repeated magic blasts that hit Phillipe and Artemismon.

The moon fairies swiftly flew right over Phillipe and Artemismon. They nodded together and pressed their hands together. They began whispering a mantra of language foreign to Phillipe and Artemismon, but the spellcasters caught onto their tactic. The fairies summoned dust that poured over their new friends and summon a barrier, shielding them from the spellcasters' attacks. But, the evil spellcasters crossed their scepters together.

"_**Chaos Alchemical Blast!**_" Shouted the evil duo as they sent their combined attack and blasted through their defensive barrier.

The fairies watched in horror as the beam, albeit weakened after hitting their barrier, shot through and caught them. Phillipe and Artemismon were blown back by the magical blast.

"NO!" Elzaim cried out. She and her two aides hastily flew down to their battered colleagues. "Please stop! Let us escape!"

"No way...!" Artemismon snapped as she stood defiantly. She took some deep breaths and smirked. "Are you still in this fight, Phillipe?"

Despite the damage he took, Phillipe's yellow aura managed to protect him from grievous injuries. He and Artemismon stood side by side, facing down the two spellcasters. Trista and Celeste noted the determination conveyed in their eyes. Elzaim discerned their courage and inseparable defiance against fate.

"How cute," giggled Chaos Magician Girl, almost ogling over Phillipe. "The pretty boy wants more. I'll be sure not to touch that cute face of yours."

"Get serious, Chaos Magician Girl," reprimanded the male spellcaster, readying his scepter for another powerful blast.

Drawing out his D-Ark, Phillipe clenched the device, which the fairies meticulously noticed. They watched Phillipe hefting it in front of himself and Artemismon.

"That must be his Digivice," Celeste noted.

Trista nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, and what gives a Digimon the power to evolve."

"All it takes is the strong bond between a human and a Digimon," Elzaim explained from the knowledge she's gained. "These two have such an inseparable bond. Perhaps, we can help..." She inexplicably suggested, garnering Trista and Celeste's attentions. "We can repay the favor for what they've done for us. We can repay by lending them our powers." She eyed the battle damage Artemismon received. "Artemismon... how fitting. Named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon. We are fairies of the moon. If the three of us combine our powers with hers, and send our energies to that boy's Digivice... perhaps..." She stammered a second and beckoned to her colleagues. "Let's try it, Trista and Celeste!"

"Queen Elzaim..." Celeste whispered.

Trista eagerly replied. "As you wish, my queen! If you truly believe our powers can make any difference."

Elzaim nodded. "Yes, I'm certain. Let's hurry!" With that, she descended and led her aides near the two. "Please, we don't have time! If you want to stop these two, allow us to share our powers of the moon with you." She offered to the boy and the Amazon, drawing puzzled expressions from both.

Artemismon quickly interjected. "Grant us your powers?"

"Wait," Phillipe realized what this offer entailed. "Artemismon, this sounds familiar. Aren't Athenamon and Swordswoman able to Jogress?"

"Yeah, Omegamon and Buster Blader can do the same."

"Artemismon, think about it. You and these three together can create something great!" Phillipe exclaimed. "You'll create your own Digimon-Duel Monster fusion!"

The Amazon gave this much thought as she turned an eye to the moon fairies.

"But, we have to hurry!" Elzaim insisted. "Also, my power can probably upgrade your Digivice."

"Really?" Phillipe gaped. "You can do that?"

"Yes..."

"Queen Elzaim, they're about to attack!" Trista warned her.

Both spellcasters crossed their scepters again and forged a bigger magical ball, one capable of blowing them away in one shot. Their combined attack hurtled quicker than they would counter against. However, the moon fairies quickly obstructed another barrier around them, cushioning the impact explosion. Phillipe put himself in front of the moon fairies and Artemismon while hefting the D-Ark over his head.

"Stay behind me, guys!" Phillipe ordered as his D-Ark reacted and glowed to the escalating danger. "I'm not going to let any of you get hurt for my sake!"

"Phillipe!" The fairies cried out until they sent their mystical lunar energies toward Artemismon and Phillipe's D-Ark.

"Keep at it!" Chaos Command Magician encouraged Chaos Magician Girl as they exerted enough mystical power to overtake Phillipe, whose D-Ark was seemingly starting to crack. "Now, to finish them off in one shot!" With that, he and Chaos Magician Girl unleashed a massive magical blast that prepared to engulf Phillipe, Artemismon, and the moon fairies.

_**Shoom.**_

As the magical beam seemingly engulfed them, the spellcasters watched with anticipation to see their adversaries killed.

"We've got them, sir!" Chaos Magician Girl laughed evilly, jumping gleefully and prematurely celebrating. She laughed more as Chaos Command Magician lowered his scepter and smiled. "That was easy I must say!"

Chaos Command Magician's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes and formed a scowl. "No..."

"Eh...?" The female spellcaster gawked at him dumbfounded. She whirled around and watched the magical residue air surrounding their enemies fade. She and Chaos Command Magician gaped in shock when they saw Artemismon's body glowing. "It can't be!"

As a white aura produced around Artemismon, the moon fairies revolved around her like glowing orbs. Phillipe obstructed Artemismon's path as his D-Ark seemingly glowed the same white light. Gazing in awe over his D-Ark, Phillipe watched as a full moon symbol, colored silver, emblazoned across its screen. He watched as the D-Ark's shape began to morph and take shape into a longer and rectangular shape, akin to a X-Loader. The sides of the device was trimmed with gold and silver. The top center of the upgraded 'D-Ark' had a silver full moon symbol. Under the symbol was a screen that read: _**DDM-Gattai: Initializing**_.

"DDM-Gattai?" Phillipe blinked, reading the screen. He curiously scanned his upgraded device. "My D-Ark.. it... it... changed...!" He stammered as Artemismon noticed her own body was being surrounded by pillars of silver and white light. "Did you three do this?" He quickly turned an eye to the moon fairies. "You were able to do this?"

"Our powers of the moon has upgraded your Digivice, Phillipe," Elzaim decreed as she, Trista, and Celeste floated over Artemismon's head.

Trista added. "When we said a human with a kind heart would find us, we were glad it was you."

Celeste smiled genuinely, expressing her gratitude. "You helped us to find our captured queen. Now, in return, we've granted your wish."

"By upgrading my Digivice?"

"Yes, for it will be the instrument that will enable you to defeat this fiends, but our powers have given you the ability to combine Digimon with Duel Monster, a Duel Monster with a Digimon, a Duel Monster with another Duel Monster, and so forth. This new Digivice will enable you to produce a variety of different combined fusions. This Digivice you now hold is called the DDM-Gattai, meaning Digimon Duel Monster-Combination." The queen stated this with a kind smile as she floated over to Phillipe and pressed her tiny hands across the DDM-Gattai's screen, which unlocked the device's potential power. "And the first DDM-Gattai you will create will be using us three and your Digimon. We will produce your first DDM-Gattai warrior."

"What do I need to do?"

"Perhaps state the command that you now read on the screen, Phillipe."

With that, Phillipe saw the command read '_**DDM-Gattai Initiate.**_' He wasted no time and hefted his DDM-Gattai overhead, yelling. "_**DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**_" Upon calling forth his DDM-Gattai's power, the three moon fairies and Artemismon turned into beacons of white glowing light.

The fairies flew around Artemismon as the Amazon took to the air. A full moon produced above them as Artemismon flipped over and landed on the full moon symbol, kneeling down as the moon fairies continued spinning around her.

"_**Lunar Queen Elzaim!**_"

"_**LaMoon!**_"

"_**Maiden of the Moonlight!**_"

"_**Artemismon!**_"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

As the fairies entered Artemismon's body, the silver and white pillars of light coalesced to produce a heavenly light, which swallowed Artemismon up. Artemismon raised her head as her armor shattered, revealing a translucent nude form. New armored garments quickly materialized across her nude form: starting with the shoulder guards, her neck, chest, forearms, wrists, hands, and all the way down from her waist, hips, legs, knees, and feet. A black bodysuit materialized underneath the layers of silver armor now adorning her figure. A light purple loincloth produced out of the armor. A golden half-crescent symbol embellished between her armored cleavage. Long blades protruded through her wrist armor on her right arm. The left arm's wrist armor produced a small shield with the half-crescent moon symbol emblazoned over it. Article of silver skirt cloth hung down from her hip armor and swayed alongside the loincloth. Two large white angel wings unfolded behind her back, revealing her face. Though her face, albeit still human, was revealed, a white cat fur pelt with purple markings and a half-crescent forehead symbol (like Luna and Artemis) covered the upper half of her head. The newly formed Amazon warrior flew into the air as a white full moon materialized behind her.

She landed and shouted, striking a battle posture. "_**Artemismon Lunar Mode!**_" She landed beside Phillipe, who gazed at her awestruck with the end result.

The spellcasters were mesmerized with the turn of events, which unfolded before their eyes.

"Artemismon...?" The teen balked as he walked up to the Yuugo-fused Digimon. "You're still you...?"

Artemismon Lunar Mode smiled genuinely as Phillipe saw the three fairies glowing side her. "Since I'm still using my base, I'm the one in full control. These three are just empowering me." She and Phillipe fiercely turned and faced their enemies, who were still reeling from the turnout.

"I see. Then, with your combined powers, these two should be no problem."

Artemismon LM nodded and faced the evil spellcasters. "Yeah, after we're done here, we're heading off to find our friends. This one will be over in no time."

"Gah, damn it all!" Chaos Magician Girl whined, taking several steps back. "Sir, we must retreat. I don't think we can take her if they've combined!"

Chaos Command Magician stood firm and ready to take the Yuugo-fused Digimon. "No matter. All I need to do is eliminate that boy and destroy his Digivice!" He cautiously floated across and prepared to engage Artemismon LM, who stood poised and ready to attack.

Phillipe griped his DDM-Gattai and smiled. "Wait until Himura and the others see this." Unbeknownst to him, Chaos Magician Girl was stalking out of view and hid behind a large rock whilst plotting to take Phillipe out.

_Feh, I'll take this boy out before Chaos Command even tries to-!_

_**Bam!**_

Phillipe blitzed toward Chaos Magician Girl faster than she could blink, knocking her out. This allowed Artemismon LM to fight Chaos Command Magician without any interference. Phillipe picked up Chaos Magician Girl's scepter and used it to bind her in magical ropes.

"I don't hit girls, but as far as I'm concerned you're no girl..." Phillipe scoffed. "Just a terrible person. Now, nighty night." He watched Artemismon LM actively engage Chaos Command Magician in heated battle. "I really wish Himura and the others were here now. Won't they be surprised to see this?" He said, scanning his new DDM-Gattai D-Ark.

xxxxx

_**Underground Cavern/10:40 PM**_

The tide of the battle front turned against Demon and his cohorts. Every member of the Digiteam forced Demon and company inside the cavern. Just in time to see his colleagues beaten, Yamidramon was speechless. They had lost the the Tongue of Valmarmon and the battle front. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Seadramon, Plutomon (carrying the encased Tongue), Berus, and Inferno returned to the delight of their colleagues.

"We've got the piece, guys!" Himakko openly declared, eliciting cheers from his friends and colleagues.

"YES!" Masaru roared, lifting a pumped fist into the air. "We've secured the last piece!"

"Hear that, jerks?" ShineGreymon shifted his gaze toward Demon and his crew. "You lost. No scram and get lost!"

Pulling himself off the wall, Demon growled deeply. "...don't celebrate too soon. Our battle here has just begun!"

"Bring it!" YoukaiInumon exclaimed as he jumped right into the fray and glared down Demon.

"Let's finish here and hurry back to the Central Realm, my friends!" Plutomon shouted as he kept a firm and secure hold on the box.

Suddenly, everyone froze in place when they heard an ominous chortle emanate out of nowhere. Both active sides quickly surveyed their surroundings for the source of the wicked laugh permeating throughout the caverns.

"Where is that laugh coming from?" Izzy wondered as he looked around, feeling chills down his body.

Joe gulped and glanced around. "Your guess is as good as mine, Izzy."

"_**What a perfect setting. I have you all situated in one location and with the Valmarmon piece firmly secured. Now is the perfect time to unveil myself to you all!**_"

With that, all eyes watched as a massive smoke cloud dispersed out of a hole in the ground. All members from both sides averted their eyes and watched as a figure materialize seemingly out of formless smoke. This smoke then solidified and morphed, taking on a more compacted humanoid shape. Standing before everyone was a figure which Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, and Zudomon became familiar with. In fact, they recognized him taking on a close resemblance to one of their primary enemies of the past. Ardhamon and Blizzarmon took on battle postures when they recognized the figure as a villain they saw from the Digimon TV show.

"MYOTISMON?" Izzy and Joe exclaimed, which drew shock from their friends.

MarineDevimon barely came to and raised his head, watching the smoke clear away from the figure. "...really?"

Scoffing, Demon inferred. "You fools. It is not Myotismon."

"Close, but sorry to give you the wrong impression," the evil figure said, wearing a fiendish smile as he walked through the smoke following the swish of his cape. The fiend closely resembled Myotismon's standard form. However, his appearance and choice of uniform colors contrasted with his counterpart. This villain's article of clothing consisted of black, white, and gray. He wore long black hair in a ponytail style. His pasty silver skin gleamed behind the moon's rays beaming through the ravaged wall behind him. The lips on his face were black and the golden eyes behind his mask gleamed. "I am Necromon, one of the Mao Kings." He took a bow before them in a polite and aristocratic manner. "Pleased to meet your acquaintances, Chosen ones."

"Necromon?" Himakko shouted. "Then, you're the last Mao King who's yet to reveal himself until now!"

"Yes, I see you've already met my former colleagues," Necromon wore an evil smirk, scanning each of the Chosen members. "So many of you here, but no matter." He veered his direction toward Demon. "If it isn't Lord Demon. Having trouble with these fools?"

Demon grumbled. "You wouldn't be so confident had you engaged them here."

"Yes, but I've brought help to even the odds out."

"What do you mean by that?" Masaru demanded. "I don't know what you're planning, but you're outnumbered!"

ShineGreymon nodded and stood by his partner. "Sounds like we need to beat some sense into you."

"Necromon, you're indeed a fool if you plan to engage us," Plutomon shrugged off Necromon's threat. "I can kill you easily in your current form!"

"Boastful as always, Plutomon, but you won't feel overconfident when this is over," Necromon chuckled as he knelt down and pressed both hands firmly into the ground. "Now, arise! _**Sealed Coffins!**_"

_**Poof!**_

Four massive coffins protruded out of the ground, startling everyone present.

Davis gaped. "Coffins?"

Ken blinked. "But, for what?"

Imperialdramon berated the Mao King. "This is your trump card, Necromon? We're not impressed."

"You will be," muttered the Mao King, letting an evil grin adorn his black lips. He muttered a demonic mantra as dark purple mist expelled from the coffins and pushed the lids open. A ton of smoke emerged from the unsealed coffins.

As the spectators coughed and averted their eyes from the smoke, Necromon stood at the center of the four unsealed coffins. Then, four shadowed figures slowly walked out of the coffins. When some regained their vision, they caught sight of two giants, a humanoid-sized figure, and a shorter figure with a large hat.

"Guys, are you getting a look at what's behind the smoke?" Masaru called out while covering his mouth.

ShineGreymon bellowed. "I'm barely seeing them!"

"Gah, all this stupid smoke!" coughed Davis as he and Ken were trying to discern the figures. None of the four unspecified figures looked familiar to them.

Mercuremon was able to get a glance at one of them. "...I see one!" The Warrior of Metal was able to make out a black lion bipedal with a massive frame. "...who is that?"

Yamidramon cut through the smoke with his other sword and discerned another figure. "...can it be? But, I thought this side of _him_ vanished completely!"

When Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon discerned the humanoid figure, their bodies grew cold and eyes widened in shock.

"I...It can't be..." muttered YoukaiInumon, his mouth and eyes widened in aghast and horror.

Seadramon was utterly speechless.

A familiar name, which has been etched in his mind, came out of Himakko's mouth. "...K...Kotori...?"

When the smoke finally dispersed, Necromon unveiled his trump card: MadLeomon, Wizardmon, the good Pharaohmon, and Kotori Ayami. In Kotori's case, she resembled herself had she grown older into a teen and wore a fitting black leather outfit over her pale skin, similar to Trish of Devil May Cry's black leather attire. Her long blue hair hang down her back. Her vacant eyes fell on Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon.

"Kotori! It can't be... it's you!" The Warrior of Byakko called out, shocking his colleagues.

"Pharaohmon, too?" Ardhamon shouted. "But... he looks different...!"

"That was the Pharaohmon before he became consumed by darkness!" Plutomon said.

"I am called Necromon for a reason. I have manipulation to raise the dead back to life through necromancy," Necromon chortled evilly as he openly displayed his four undead warriors. "Demon, how is this with evening the odds? Now the last Valmarmon piece will be ours."

The four undead warriors raised their heads and shifted into battle forms, setting their sights on the Digiteam. Most of all, Kotori glared down Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon ready to fight them.

"Himura, Inumon, Seadramon, let's reignite our reunion," Kotori stated in a cold and collective tone. "We will take the Valmarmon piece in name of Lord Necromon." Hearing this made her three friends' hearts stop as they were reluctant to fight her. "Fight me or die."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Himakko: It can't be! Kotori, don't let Necromon use you like this!

Masaru: I don't know you are, but you better back off! He's supposed to be your friend!

Kotori: If Himura were truly my friend, he would've given his life for me instead.

KaiserGreymon: I can't believe Necromon revived Pharaohmon!

Imperialdramon: We can't let them take the last piece!

Davis: And we won't let them!

Phillipe: My gosh... Artemismon, you're amazing!

Artemismon: Yes, but we must hurry. I sense a distress. Our friends are in danger, Phillipe.

Chaos Magician Girl: No... Chaos Command Magician...

Necromon: Take the piece, Kotori! Release your Dark Valkyrie power!

Masaru: ShineGreymon, no!

Phillipe: K-KOTORI?

Himakko: Phillipe, she's not the Kotori we know anymore!

Voice: _**RAAAAWR!**_

Davis: ...what is that?

Artemismon: Phillipe...!

Plutomon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Necromon's Undead Warriors Rise! The Black Panther's Awakening!**_

Seadramon: This can't be... Kotori...

Necromon: Aren't I just a cruel bastard?

xxxxx

**A/N: **This chapter took some time to write. I haven't written a chapter for _Dawn of Chaos_ for over five months. Gotta get back on the groove.

On top of writing _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _Across Dimensions_, this story was put on the back burner and I do apologize for that. Now I should be back on a consistent update schedule. I want to update one/two chapters per month, at least that's the initial plan. _Dawn of Chaos _should be complete next year at this rate. Let's hope we'll still be alive by then if you believe in the 2012 apocalypse hype (which I don't). Don't get your hopes up for weekly updates. That's mentally and physically impossible for me to do with this story's chapter lengths.

Another Valmarmon piece hunter underway and chaos ensues. I know ValTonguemon's defeat and the piece retrieval seemed rushed, but there were other variables taking place I had to shift gears on. Not sure if you guys remember Inferno and Berus, but they're Inumon's old friends. They've appeared in the earlier seasons. This chapter introduced new characters (the Moon Fairy Trio, Chaos Command Magician, Chaos Magician Girl, Plutomon, and Necromon). Phillipe gains a new Digivice, which is modeled after the Xros Loader from _Digimon Xros Wars_, called the DDM-Gattai D-Ark. Gattai is exactly what translates to: meaning 'combination'. With his new Digivice, Phillipe can combine any Digimon with a Duel Monster, a Duel Monster with another Duel Monster, and a Digimon with another. Basically, he holds a huge trump card in the coming battles and be exclusive for him. He can combine any Digimon and Duel Monster. His first experiment: Artemismon and the Moon Fairy Trio. Thus, he's created the third official Yuugou (Digimon/DM)-fused Digimon: Artemismon Lunar Mode.

Indeed, I've given names for the Moon Fairy Trio. Not sure if any other Duel Monsters will be given identities, but I'll put this under consideration. :D

Necromon makes his official debut being the last Mao King to appear. So, did the big reveal surprise anyone? I doubt anyone of you saw this coming. Yes, I'm referring to Kotori and Pharaohmon. The identity of MadLeomon (exclusively from Digimon XW) will be revealed next chapter. Wizardmon is indeed the same one from the Adventure series (Necromon had help from a certain individual to enter the DigiDestined's world to harvest his digital soul). Barring a few who are in the know, no one else should've seen this coming. ;)

These four aren't the only 'digi zombies' who Necromon has revived. He is indeed taking a page from Kabuto from _Naruto_ by resurrecting old faces (good and bad). You'll learn of these revived ones later down the line.

Well, this was my grand return. Next chapter preview will be chaotic. The next chapter shall be out sooner than you think!

Take care and send a review!


	37. Necromon's Undead Warriors Rise!

**A/N: **Here we are with the follow-up of the last two-part Valmarmon Hunt arc. How will the end result turn out for both sides?

And what other sorts of chaos will ensue? You're about find out!

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Anubimon's Sanctuary/10:42 PM**_

Monitoring the activities involving the hunt, Anubimon gaped in aghast with the newest developments. His shock came when Kotori Ayami came out of one of Necromon's coffin, having been 'revived' as an undead warrior. He had been unaware of Necromon's activity recently. By letting down his guard, the Underworld lord couldn't take immediate action against the Mao King with lack of information.

_How is this possible? Kotori shouldn't even be revived!_ Anubimon thought, feeling his entire body shaken while viewing a screen showing the Digiteam. He watched as one of his workers, a Nefertimon, glided into his quarters to deliver a sealed envelope. "A message from Koenma?" He took the envelope from Nefertimon and opened it. He pulled the written message and scanned over it. Narrowing his eyes, Anubimon gritted his teeth and tensed. "...Spirit World has even reported that Kotori recently vanished from her duties." He dropped the letter on the floor, clenching both fists. "This explains why she's right on the screen!" _That conniving bastard, Necromon, must've dug up Kotori's remains and used them as a medium to draw her soul out of spirit world and regenerated her body to an age now if she were still alive!_ "That really is Kotori and not a fake! Himura, Inumon, Seadramon... you three have to find the humanity left in her!"

"Lord Anubimon," Came a familiar voice, which Anubimon recognized as Ryo Akiyama.

The Underworld lord whirled around and noticed Ryo with Cyberdramon. However, the duo weren't alone. They came with Witchmon, her students, the Charmers, and Time Wizard.

"Oh, what brings you all here?" queried Anubimon, turning around as he addressed them. "I thought you were still back with the leaders and the united forces."

"Well, Witchmon asked and sort of insisted to bring her here," Ryo professed. "Then, her students wanted to come and Time Wizard voluntarily came along."

"I may not live in the Underworld anymore, but I call it a home with precious memories!" Witchmon exclaimed. "Besides, when word got out that Necromon might be up to no good, I had every reason to come."

Aussa the Earth Charmer nodded meekly. "That's right, sir. We wanted to offer our help to our teacher and she willingly let us come."

Eiira the Water Charmer added, wearing a determined look. "Lord Anubimon, please grant us permission to go assist the Digiteam!"

Hiita the Fire Charm shouted with fire (literally and figuratively speaking) in her eyes. "Yeah! Let us go out there and show them what we're made of!"

Wynn the Wind Charmer bowed. "We'll show you the skills we've learned from Ms. Witchmon."

"Oh, guys, you don't got to be so formal!" Witchmon chortled modestly, waving the four off. "You're making me flustered."

"They're determined, Witchmon," Time Wizard added. "Can you blame them not wanting to disappoint you?"

Ryo chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't get them off my back."

Facing the screen and shifted over to the assembled group, Anubimon nodded and granted their request. "Go. There's no time to lose, my friends! I'll give you their coordinates."

"THANK YOU, LORD ANUBIMON!" The Charmer girls cried out in unison.

Cyberdramon folded his arms and eyed the Charmers, approving of their sheer determination. "Lords Wisemon and Dark Magician would be proud of them. These four and Witchmon won't take no for an answer."

Gazing toward the screen, Anubimon tensely gritted his teeth. _Help is on the way, my friends! Perhaps Witchenly's people can help undo Necromon's necromancy! Kotori, we will restore you and the others to normal!_

xxxxx

Chapter 37

_**Necromon's Undead Warriors Rise! The Black Panther's Awakening!**_

xxxxx

_**Digital Underworld/Underground Cavern/10:45 PM**_

As the four undead warriors methodically walked forward, the Digiteam were reluctant to engage them first off the bat. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon were most reluctant to attack Kotori, who calmly paced toward them. Himakko didn't budge an inch from his position and stood his ground. Seadramon's mind was shattered the moment his eyes fell on his former Tamer. YoukaiInumon was at a standstill, unable to attack Kotori whilst being cautious toward the other three undead warriors. Pharaohmon being alive was mind-boggling for those present, especially those who've had to deal with their former enemy. MadLeomon was still an unknown to them. Izzy, MegaKabuterimon, Joe, and Zudomon questioned whether this Wizardmon was the one they remembered.

Needless to say, the arrival of Necromon and his undead warriors threw wrench into the Digiteam's plans. None of them had seen this coming and came unprepared for more enemies. The appearance of Kotori and Pharaohmon brought emotional distress to all but the 01/02 Digi-Destined, Masaru, ShineGreymon, and Plutomon.

As a distinct evil chuckle escape his mouth, Necromon raised his arms and openly presented his four undead warriors.

"What do you make of my trump cards?" The Mao King swayed to the side and introduced Wizardmon first. "Presenting first, Wizardmon of the Eastern Quadrant. Having given his life to save a certain Gatomon from my brother and with some assistance, I was able to infiltrate the Digi-Destined's world to collect Wizardmon's soul. Reconstituting his old body, I dumped his soul into this hollow shell and given him a second chance to make up for his humble death!" He pivoted his view toward MadLeomon. "MadLeomon was born from the data I've collected from an Impmon of the Southern Digital Realm. I drew out the data of a proud warrior, who at one point was a partner of a Tamer named Jeri Katou! With my necromancy spell, I implanted a seed of darkness in him and converted him into a corrupt warrior to do my bidding. Thus, Leomon has became MadLeomon." He then turned an eye to the larger behemoth, Pharaohmon. "Though I was unable to retrieve the darkness that once consumed him, I managed to collect the data of once good Pharaohmon, which the evil had discarded before beginning his campaign to take over the Digital World. That was a simple task." Finally, he attentively faced Kotori's direction and evilly smirked. "Last but not least, this one turned out to be my personal favorite." He watched as Kotori glared down her former three friends. "Her story was quite juicy. A Chosen Tamer brought to the Underworld with a boy to restore the balance of the Underworld. Anubimon chose two children to be his Tamers: Kotori Ayami and Himura Tsubasa. They found their Digimon partners in Inumon, one of Anubimon's closest aides, and Seadramon, a former Dark Master who reformed himself. When it was all said and done, Anubimon was freed and Basiliskmon was sealed, but at the cost of what? Kotori's life. So, why does she stand before you in physical form? Well, quite simply, I dug up this girl's remains and regenerated her body to the current age she's naturally become if she were still alive. After that, I used my necromancy to draw her soul back into her body and take a hold of her will." He evilly chuckled as he walked over by Kotori's side and caressed her face. "And she has vowed to serve me well."

"No... YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Himakko roared vehemently as he dashed toward and extracted his claws. He lunged right at Necromon and aimed to gut him.

_**Klank!**_

Suddenly, Kotori threw herself in front of Necromon and kicked her right foot up, countering Himakko's claws. Kotori spun around and landed a kick to Himakko, sending him sailing back into YoukaiInumon's arms.

"Did you see that?" shouted Davis.

An alarmed Ardhamon exclaimed. "I barely even saw her move!"

"How could she have power despite being in human form?" Joe cried out, his mouth nearly agape.

"On top of that, she countered Himakko's attack!" Blizzarmon cried out.

Taken aback by Kotori's attack, Himakko shot an irate glare at her. "B-But, why, Kotori? Why are you defending this monster?"

"Hard of hearing, boy?" Necromon chortled darkly, folding both arms over his chest. "I just said I've taken a hold of her will. She holds no fond memories of you and your two Digimon friends. She's been revived only to serve me and help restore Valmarmon back to his glory."

"No, she won't!" Seadramon hissed directly at Necromon. "Kotori, I know there's humanity left in you!"

Seadramon's pleas fell on deaf ears as Kotori stared at him with vacant eyes. Masaru growled angrily and stepped forward, raising a fist at Necromon.

"I don't know y'alls story, but I just what you did is detestable!" Masaru bellowed. "Reviving an old friend of theirs and using them to fight your battles? What kind of man are you?"

"A resourceful one, fool," Necromon properly addressed the determined DATS member. "I don't particularly like dirtying my own hands. So, I let others do the work for me. Can you blame me?" He walked aside but not before caressing Kotori's face again much to Himakko and Seadramon's disgust. "A pretty face like this serving as my undead warrior? There's no way I'm passing up the chance of controlling a Valkyrie, Pharaohmon, and two former allies."

"Valkyrie? What's he talking about?" Izzy wondered, gazing over the undead warriors with dread. "I find it hard believe that's the Wizardmon from our Earth!"

"Izzy, at this point, we shouldn't rule out anything!" Joe said, not taking his eyes off Wizardmon and the other undead.

"I can't believe that thing was Leomon!" Ardhamon cried out.

Himakko growled. "First Kotori and now Leomon..."_ Jeri's not going to like this! _He clenched his fists and intently glared at Necromon with scorn.

Demon evilly chortled as he hovered near Necromon. "Interesting developments, Necromon. I always knew you schemed well, but this reinforces my view about you."

"I'm flattered, Demon," scoffed the necromancer. "You and your cohorts owe me big time."

"Necromon, you aren't going to get away with this! Not as long as I'm here!" Plutomon declared as he produced his battle fan in hand.

Necromon laughed aloud. "Boast all you can, but I guarantee the Tongue of Valmarmon will be in our hands." He turned to his undead warriors and beckoned them to engage their enemies. "Go forth, my undead warriors. Take them down and confiscate the Valmarmon piece!" He took to the air and let his undead warriors bumrush the Digiteam.

As the undead warriors approached nearer, the Digiteam found themselves in a tight spot. On one end, they had Necromon and his undead warriors to tangle with. On the other end, they still had Demon and his cohorts. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon stood their ground when Kotori dashed toward them steadfast. Pharaohmon hastily charged Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Ardhamon, and Blizzarmon. MadLeomon hastily headed off Mercuremon, Inferno, and Berus. Wizardmon dashed ahead to meet Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon.

"Heads up, guys!" Davis exclaimed as he and Ken braced themselves when Imperialdramon shielded them from Pharaohmon's reach. "Way to go, Imperialdramon!"

As the titans locked up, Imperialdramon and Pharaohmon knocked aside rock obstructions near them.

"Wow, look at Imperialdramon go!" Ken cried out.

Ardhamon added as fractal code surrounded him. "Let's give him a hand, Tomoki! _**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_" As he propelled out from a pillar of wild flames, the Legendary Warrior of Fire reached his Zeta-Hybrid stage and readily wielded his sword. "_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

"I'm up!" Blizzarmon declared as fractal code engulfed his massive frame. "_**Execute! Fusion Evolution!**_" After turning back into Tomoki, he shot out of shards of ice and reached his Advanced-Hybrid stage and readied his two popsicles in hand. "_**Daipenmon!**_" He join in with KaiserGreymon while they helped Imperialdramon handle Pharaohmon.

Landing an uppercut to Pharaohmon's jaw, Imperialdramon sent the former ruler outside the underground cavern. Pharaohmon shot up with a start and released an array of bandages to catch Imperialdramon with. He ensnared the Dra-Warrior leader and caught him with a heavy punch.

"_**Necro Fist!**_" Bellowed the former ruler, who had long been discarded since his evil side purged him away.

"Remember Tomoki, this isn't the same evil creep we dealt with before!" KaiserGreymon reminded the Warrior of Ice as he flew up and brought down his sword. "Here I go!" He surprised Pharaohmon with a sword slash across his right shoulder. He made Pharaohmon stumble back some following his attack. He raised his sword and channeled fiery energy through the blade, sending flaming projectiles that blasted Pharaohmon repeatedly.

Daipenmon lunged right at Pharaohmon's face and hit him with his popsicles before slamming his head across the ruler's face.

"He's not as tough as his evil counterpart was," Imperialdramon noted, gauging the undead warrior's power with their former enemy.

"Yeah, but this side of Pharaohmon was never our enemy," KaiserGreymon said. "If we can somehow lift the curse Necromon used to revive him."

Pharaohmon quickly recovered as the shoulder wound KaiserGreymon gave him healed up. Purple energy leaked out over the wound and closed it up much to KaiserGreymon's chagrin. The three Digimon regrouped and braced themselves when Pharaohmon charged at them.

"Did you catch that, Takuya?" DaiPenmon shouted.

The Warrior of Fire gruffed irritably. "Yeah, looks like we're gonna be busy. Hope the others will have better luck!"

Back inside the cave, Demon and his cohorts watched from the sidelines as the Digiteam were engaging Necromon's undead warriors. Not so surprising, the undead warriors were proving to be more than a match for members of Himakko's group. Wizardmon used his magic blasts to hold Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon at bay. MadLeomon punched Mercuremon into a rockface whilst Inferno and Berus blasted his back with simultaneous hellfire blasts.

"Inumon, you and Seadramon help Himura bring Kotori to her senses!" Inferno encouraged his friend and their colleagues. He opened his mouth and expelled more hellfire, which burned through MadLeomon's back.

As for Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon, Kotori merely encircled them. Necromon observed with cruel and overbearing joy, waiting for Kotori to initiate her fatal strike against her former friends. Plutomon quickly dashed toward Necromon only for Demon to cut him off with a demonic fire blast. Plutomon evaded Demon's attack and kept the sealed piece under his left armpit.

"Inferno, Berus!" YoukaiInumon beckoned to his two Underworld friends. "Whatever you do, don't destroy MadLeomon! If he is Jeri's former partner, we'll need to find a way to reverse whatever necromancy curse Necromon used on him and the others!" He veered his direction from the two and eyed Kotori. "Himura, we have to make her remember."

"Easier said than done, Inumon," Himakko said, unable to look Kotori in her vacant eyes. He noticed the red embellished markings across her body, which resembled something the Homunculus from Fullmetal Alchemist wore. Her outfit bore a striking resemblance to Trish's from Devil May Cry. Her outward appearance was that of Himura's own age instead of the exact age she was when she died. "Kotori! Listen to me! Necromon's using you! He disturbed your peaceful and eternal rest! Don't listen to anything he tells you!" However, his pleas fell on deaf ears. He watched Kotori's eyes turn red and an evil smirk curve over her features. "Kotori..."

Kotori cried out a battle cry and charged ahead at blinding speed.

"KOTORI! STOP!" Seadramon shouted as he shot forward to stop her, but he was quickly met with a kick that knocked him aside.

"SEADRAMON!" YoukaiInumon howled angrily as he took up his weapon and dashed ahead to meet her head-on. "That's it, Kotori! You asked for it!" As he brought down his instrument, he narrowly missed Kotori, who phased out of his reach. He whirled around and saw Kotori running ahead within Himakko's range. "Himura, look out!"

Unable to bring himself to engage her, Himakko was frozen in place as Kotori lunged at him. She thrust her right hand forward to impale him.

Suddenly, Masaru seemingly jumped out of nowhere and barricaded himself in front of Himakko. Masaru roared furiously as he jumped at Kotori and threw a punch at her direction. Kotori phased out of Masaru's reach and reappeared, performing a few handspring flips away from her adversaries. ShineGreymon landed near Masaru. Their eyes fell on Kotori, who stood without conveying any sign of fatigue. Himakko finally snapped out of his shocked state and viewed her direction.

"You barely dodged that one, bitch!" Masaru exclaimed as Himakko walked up to him. "What happened over there? Why didn't you attack her?"

"I couldn't do it... she's my friend... she's being used by Necromon!"

"I don't know about y'alls relationship, but she's obviously working for the bad guys now. Whether she's being used or not, you want to help her? Knock her ass out!"

"Easier said that done, Masaru!"

"You have no idea what we've been through!" YoukaiInumon chastised the street brawler whilst picking Seadramon off the floor. "She sacrificed herself for Himura!"

Suddenly, a low chuckle emanated from the direction where Kotori stood. The group fighting her all turned and watched Kotori laughing. Himakko tensed his looks and gritted his teeth, watching his former friend seemingly 'laughing' at their futile attempts to stop her.

"You haven't changed a bit, crybaby," Kotori giggled evilly as she glared intently toward Himakko.

"Hey! Eyes on me, bitch!" Masaru snapped, his loud and vulgar outburst drew Kotori away from Himakko and YoukaiInumon. "Good. Your eyes are on me. Where they should be."

"Who the hell are you?" Kotori frowned, her features conveyed a sign of irritation with Masaru's persistent interference.

The DATS member pointed to himself and boasted. "Masaru Daimon, a renowned street brawler and leader of DATS!"

ShineGreymon quickly asserted. "And I'm his Digimon! ShineGreymon! You're going to be taking us on!"

"Masaru! Wait, this isn't your fight!" Himakko pleaded to the DATS member.

Kotori's frown was replaced with an evil smirk. "A _renowned _street brawler, eh? I don't know you, but you have my attention." She popped her knuckles and methodically sauntered over to Masaru's direction. "I'm interested to see how renowned you are, punk." She seemingly already ignored Himakko and had her deathly sights on Masaru.

"Masaru, don't do it!" The Warrior of Byakko called out to the stubborn teen. "She's my problem! Not yours!"

Furrowing his brows, Masaru wore a determined demeanor. "I'll bring her back to her senses for you, but if I kill her... well, let's hope it doesn't come down to that!" He stood his ground and prepared to charge ahead to engage Kotori.

Overhearing Masaru's passionate speech, Necromon mocked him. "Such a wonderful manly speech from one Masaru Damion! Unfortunately for you, you won't kill someone who's already died before. For all intents and purposes, she is but a zombie. A doll. She is no longer inhibited by human emotions. Wail on her all you like, but I advise against it. Masaru, you're going to learn your place when dealing with someone who has several more years of street action over you. Kotori, before you unleash your full Valkyrie power, make an example out of that punk." He flat out ordered Kotori, who flickered right out of Masaru's view.

Before realizing what happened, Mercuremon, Inferno, and Berus were all knocked aside. All eyes turned to where the three was sent sailing across the chamber. Next, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon both doubled over as if they been hammered with blows to their stomachs. As the two Ultimates stumbled forward, Kotori landed in front of them. Izzy and Joe hurried to their partners, shocked with the end result.

"S-She did all that?" cried out Izzy, who gawked at Kotori.

Joe stammered nervously. "A-And sh-sh-she didn't even break a sweat! C'mon, Zudomon, get up!"

Kotori vanished and reappeared several feet where Masaru faced her down.

"How do you like that, Masaru? Did I tick you off enough?" Kotori taunted the street brawler.

Scowling, a nerve struck within Masaru after having seen Digimon being hurt.

"Masaru...!" Himakko muttered as he reached out to restrain him. "No, Masaru! STOP!" He was too late and couldn't seize his arm.

Masaru charged like an angry bull ready to gore his victim. He charged steadfast toward Kotori with his right fist clenched.

"HERE'S ONE AT YOU!" Masaru bellowed.

However, Kotori remained calm and collective. Himakko noticed her smirk didn't leave her pale face.

_Oh no! Don't tell me she's intending to-! _Himakko thought as Masaru attacked Kotori without restraint.

Masaru threw his right fist forward and aimed to punch Kotori squarely in her face.

Kotori blinked and then...

xxxxx

_**Ruins of Chaos Command Magician's Lair/10:50 PM**_

As one battled prepared to heat up, another was nearing its end. Chaos Command Magician was on the receiving end of Artemismon Lunar Mode's fierce attacks. Phillipe watched from the sidelines to see his newly upgraded Digimon take the fight to the evil spellcaster. After Phillipe's D-Ark was upgraded into a DDM-Gattai, he utilized one of its primary functions: combining his Digimon with the Moon Fairy Trio. One Digimon and three Duel Monster fairies produced a Yuugou-fused Digimon, akin to Athenamon Victory Mode and Omegamon Buster Mode.

Needless to say, this wasn't an outcome that Chaos Command Magician expected.

_Curse those fairies! I should've taken Elzaim's powers when I had the chance! _Chaos Command Magician mused, criticizing his own miscalculations while gliding away from Artemismon Lunar Mode. He watched Artemismon LM swerve to the side and glide around behind him. "Augh! No!" As he turned, he was decked with a kick to his side. He grunted and fell to the ground. When he fell, he lose his scepter, which Artemismon blasted away with a crescent-shaped beam.

"_**Crescent Lunar Beam!**_" Artemismon LM cried out as she vaporized his scepter. "Now you can't empower your magic against me. Surrender now."

"As if I would concede to the likes of you!" Chaos Command Magician roared. "You only got this power because of that boy and those fairies!"

Phillipe called out. "Artemismon, we have to end this! We need to find the others!"

Nodding, Artemismon LM complied. "Yes, and I'm ending it right now." Focusing, she invoked the Moon Fairy Trio's powers and thrust her hands forward, summoning a crescent-shaped arrow. She then produced an bow and grabbed the arrow. "Farewell! _**Crescent Lunar Arrow!**_" She cried out, shooting the arrow at Chaos Command Magician, who narrowly dodged the projectile.

"Missed!"

"Look again."

_**Shick.**_

The arrow swerved behind Chaos Command Magician and impaled his chest. Looking down his chest, the evil spellcaster gaped as he roared out while his body exploded into data fragments. Slowly coming to her senses, Chaos Magician Girl opened her eyes and barely saw her boss wiped out in one shot.

"...sir... no..." weakly muttered Chaos Magician Girl, turning her head as she watched Artemismon LM pick up Phillipe.

"Artemismon, we have to reconvene with the others!"

Artemismon LM replied, shooting another arrow through the ceiling and quickly flew up to the upper levels. They quickly ascended back to their previous location where the battle with Necromon and his undead warriors commenced. All the while, Chaos Magician Girl struggled to break free. With the snap of her fingers, she undid the ropes and slowly sat up, conveying fury on her features.

"...This isn't over... I swear... you'll make for this!" The female spellcaster openly vowed while stumbling away into the darkness.

xxxxx

_**Underground Cavern/10:52 PM**_

Masaru's face contorted with shock when he saw his fist firmly locked in Kotori's right hand. She not only caught his fist with a quick reflex, but countered his straightforward attack. Hardening his gaze, Masaru tried jerking his fist back. Kotori firmly held a lock on his fist and yanked him forward. She caught him with a knee to his gut and nearly knocked the wind out of him. Masaru doubled over in agony and felt a great deal of pain shot throughout his body. He felt a stinging pain in his right side and gritted his teeth.

"...ugh... damn..." Masaru winced, trying to fight off the excruciating pain. He griped his throbbing side, alarming ShineGreymon and the others.

"ANIKI!" ShineGreymon roared as he hastily flew toward Kotori and tried hitting her with his sword.

Kotori narrowly dodged and jumped away, landing by Necromon's side. ShineGreymon turned his eye to Masaru and carried him in his hand.

"No! Masaru!" Himakko exclaimed as he glared intently toward Kotori, who conveyed no emotion on her features. "Kotori! You have to stop this! I know you've got a will that can overcome this!"

"It's no use, Tamer!" Necromon laughed aloud at Himakko's adamant pleas. "She no longer has a will of her own. Like I said, she was revived to serve me!"

"I... I refuse to believe that!" Seadramon cried out, awakening in YoukaiInumon's grasp. "You underestimate her will, Necromon!"

"We'll see. Kotori," the sadistic Mao King motioned to her and beckoned her to carry forward her attack on her former friends.

As Kotori paced toward Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon, Masaru aimlessly jumped off ShineGreymon's. He landed directly near Kotori and obstructed her advancement. Kotori paused and painstakingly faced the adamant teen. Ignoring the pain from his injured rib, Masaru managed to stand on his own and stared won Kotori. Kotori tried to maneuver around him, but Masaru kept her from reaching her former friends.

"Going somewhere? We were just barely acquainted..."

"Masaru! Stop this! This is my fight I have to deal with!" Himakko beckoned off the stubborn teen. "This is a personal matter I have to deal with!"

"...I don't think you're up to it, Himura. You can't seem to find the heart to attack her... just because you once knew her..."

"But, this isn't your fight, Masaru!" YoukaiInumon chastised him.

"Leave Aniki alone," ShineGreymon insisted, watching Masaru blocking off Kotori from Himakko. "He knows what he's doing... right, Aniki?"

Masaru bumrushed Kotori with fists ready to strike her. He lunged at her and threw a punch. Kotori easily evaded his punch and came around behind him. She landed an elbow to his back and dropped him like a sack. She then kicked his injured side and caused him to scream in agony. Kotori found his injured spot and continued kicking him, causing the other Digiteam members to wince. ShineGreymon had seen enough and jetted across at blinding speed. Kotori jumped into the air, but ShineGreymon stopped her in time and swung his sword. The force of the sword sent a force that knocked her back. Kotori hit the ground near Necromon and quickly jumped up like nothing.

"ShineGreymon... I've got this...!" Masaru insisted as he stubbornly stood and eyed Kotori. He charged ahead to meet her again.

Kotori prepared to move and watched as Masaru suddenly stopped. He kicked dirt right up into her face, temporarily blinding her. He then caught her with his other fist and invoked a data ring around his knuckles. He got what he needed and prepared to draw out his Digivice iC. Kotori removed the dirt from her eyes and shot forward, landing a punch to Masaru's other ribs. Masaru cried out in pain as he doubled over again. Kotori kicked him in the face hard and knocked him right into Himakko's arms.

"...got what I needed for you, ShineGreymon...!" Masaru said despite the agonizing pain he was enduring.

"Masaru, you did that just to get power for ShineGreymon?" Himakko asked. "That was stupid of you!"

"Yeah, but I think I need it so I can send ShineGreymon after Necromon... we kill Necromon... and I think we can free them from his control..."

"That was your plan then?" YoukaiInumon was shocked to hear this from the street brawler.

Himakko nodded and turned toward Necromon. "Hear that, Necromon? You're finished! We're setting them free from your control!"

"That was a nice set-up and I couldn't have expected this from a punk like Masaru," Necromon openly commended but also dismissed his actions. "Unfortunately for you, it's going to take more than just a simple ruse to throw my plans off! In Kotori's case, did you think this was the peak of her powers?"

Upon hearing this, the group went dead silent when Necromon revealed this fact.

xxxxx

On the other side of the underground cavern, Plutomon was on the receiving end of Demon's demonic fire. Plutomon opened his giant fan and tried blowing away Demon out of the cave. Demon rebounded as he glided down and flapped his own wings, blowing away Plutomon. Plutomon hit the back of a wall and dropped the container with the Valmarmon piece. As Demon reached out to grab it, Plutomon's eyes gleamed.

"_**Hades Eyes!**_" Plutomon howled as his purple eye beams pierced through Demon, burning him for a moment. He rolled across and snatched the box. He followed up with a shoulder tackle that pushed Demon through a set of rock pillars. He then fired his eye beams and cut through the walls, causing the rocks to come down and bury Demon. "Have a nice sleep, Demon." He hurried past the rubble littering the vicinity. He cut through a pass back to where the group engaged Necromon and his undead warriors. He stopped when a massive mouth emerged from a wall.

Devitamamon plowed through the wall and blocked Plutomon's path.

"Going somewhere?" Devitamamon bellowed and laughed. He backhanded Plutomon aside, who seized this advantage and attached himself to the wall. "What?"

Plutomon quickly scaled up the ceiling and climbed across, leaving Devitamamon to pursue him.

_I've got to get to the others fast and get them out of here! I can't abandon the Chosen!_ Plutomon thought while quickly scaling across the ceiling. He spotted the Digiteam in the distance. _There they are! I hope I'm not too late!_

xxxxx

"The peak of her powers?" Joe wondered as he overheard Plutomon's proclamation.

Izzy added. "He did mention something about her being a Valkyrie."

As Necromon moved aside, Kotori's frame suddenly produced a dark purple aura. Her eyes, too, burned a golden light and glowed, indicating the first signs of her initial Valkyrie transformation. She then put one hand out as a dagger-like instrument produced from her own dark aura. All eyes fell on the dagger. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Seadramon, and Mercuremon recognized the instrument akin to the Henshin Daggers the Sailors now use to transform into Valkyries. Kotori grabbed the dagger and pressed it against her chest.

"What the hell is she doing?" Masaru spat out, holding his Digivice iC. "Transforming? Not on my watch! ShineGreymon, let's stop her!"

Determined as his partner was, ShineGreymon felt the surge of power Masaru accumulated in his hands. Masaru scanned his glowing knuckles over his Digivice iC, unleashing a fiery orange light that covered him and ShineGreymon simultaneously. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon watched as Masaru and ShineGreymon stood at the forefront ready to take Kotori and Necromon on.

MadLeomon and Wizardmon prepared to interject, but were swiftly cut off by Mercuremon, Berus, and Inferno.

"Going somewhere?" The Warrior of Metal asked, raising his mirrors. "Dare to attack thy?" He openly goaded the undead warriors to attack him.

As the orange pillars of light widened around Masaru and ShineGreymon, both howled in unison while Kotori's dark aura continued to flare. Necromon backed away and hovered into the air.

"Necromon!" Himakko growled as he took off after the Mao King. "Your mine!"

However, before he could reach Necromon, Yamidramon and Puppetmon obstructed his path.

"Damn! Forgot about you creeps!"

YoukaiInumon and Seadramon swiftly raced ahead to give Himakko a hand. Necromon taunted them as he closely watched Kotori preparing to throwdown with Masaru and ShineGreymon. Himakko took a brief glance over his shoulder, keenly observing Kotori power-up and invoked her inner Valkyrie power.

_This doesn't add up. I thought that Valkyrie gimmick Kotori used before was something given to her by Koenma. Is she really what Necromon claims? A real Valkyrie?_

"Himura! Help your friends!" Masaru called out to the Beast Tamers. He griped his side again and writhed in pain, but still managed to resist it. "...I'll bring this friend of yours back to her senses!" He veered over at Necromon and scowled. "And take out the bastard behind all this!"

Himakko looked away and noticed Plutomon heading toward them with Devitamamon hot on his trail. "Plutomon!" _Oh, good, he still has the Valmarmon piece! _

_I don't see Takuya and Tomoki with them! They must still be engaging Pharaohmon!_ noted Plutomon, who was drawing closer to the Digiteam's vicinity.

xxxxx

Outside the underground cavern, KaiserGreymon and Daipenmon didn't let up against Pharaohmon. Imperialdramon FM retreated back to the cave to investigate the latest developments. The Legendary Warriors demonstrated prodigious teamwork with the former ruler. Between KaiserGreymon's fiery shots and sword slashes, he was able to wear Pharaohmon down even for just a temporary interval. The undead warrior, however, managed to heal all damage he received from KaiserGreymon. Pharaohmon rebounded and landed a punch to KaiserGreymon.

"_**Necro Fist!**_" bellowed Pharaohmon, sending the Z-Hybrid warrior across the spacious sands. He veered his direction and watched Daipenmon getting back to his feet. "Fools, learn your place!" He unleashed a torrent of bandages, which caught and ensnared the Legendary Warrior of Ice.

"Augh!" Daipenmon struggled to pry himself free. He gazed over his body and felt the bandages crushing him. "Takuya!"

"Hang on, buddy!" KaiserGreymon called out as he slammed his sword through the sand. He generated intense spiritual fire, which leaked out of his sword. Out from the sword came nine dragon forged from flames. "_**Pyro Dragons!**_" He roared and summoned the nine fire dragons, all of which glided at Pharaohmon and blasted him.

Each dragon not only blasted but dealt damage to Pharaohmon's body. One dragon head cut through the bandages, which cut Daipenmon free. Daipenmon recovered and picked up his popsicle swords, using them to shoot ice projectiles to freeze Pharaohmon's feet in place. KaiserGreymon seized this opportunity and dashed forward, driving his sword through Pharaohmon's torso. KaiserGreymon's sword then ignited flames that swallowed up the undead warrior in a pillar of wild flames. KaiserGreymon and Daipenmon watched Pharaohmon collapse whilst his entire body was ignited in flames.

"We did it, Takuya!" Daipenmon celebrated.

However, KaiserGreymon saw through the flames and watched Pharaohmon sitting up. The wild fire dissipated completely, revealing Pharaohmon's burnt body. Both Legendary Warriors gawked in dismay and watched as a purple aura covered him. The aura leaked out from every section of his body and regenerated the burnt damage dealt to his glorious body. They watched Pharaohmon's body completely renew itself and was now free of any damage. Pharaohmon promptly removed the sword from his torso and tossed it to the ground.

"Ugh... spoke too soon," the Warrior of Ice muttered, regretting his premature celebration.

KaiserGreymon stood his ground and watched Pharaohmon advanced toward their direction. Suddenly, they stopped and noticed orange light leaking out from the caverns. Flares of dark purple light was also amidst the orange glow.

"Takuya, what's going on back there?"

"You got me, but looks like something's about to break out in there! Imperialdramon's heading there now!"

Pharaohmon turned his head and growled, probing Kotori's power.

"Wait, that's Masaru!" KaiserGreymon confirmed. "But, the other power... I don't know who that is, but it's strong. We've got to get back to the others and fast!" With that, he and Daipenmon headed back toward the underground cavern. Unfortunately, Pharaohmon managed to cut them off in time. "No! Get out of the way!"

"_**Necro Fist!**_" Pharaohmon roared, coming down with a fist to the sand, pushing up a large amount of sand.

"Heads up!" Daipenmon cried out as he crossed his popsicles and fired an ice beam that turned the sand into solid ice. "We can get through now!" He and KaiserGreymon slid under the solidified ice sand and past Pharaohmon.

As he raced along, KaiserGreymon grabbed his sword and headed back to the cave with Daipenmon. Pharaohmon turned around and pursued them back to the cave.

xxxxx

"Let's do this, ShineGreymon!" declared Masaru, scanning his knuckles through his Digivice iC. "_**Charge!**_" His hand, now imbued with digital orange-and-red energy, pressed into the device, in turn transferring energy and giving ShineGreymon a boost to the next level. "_**Digisoul Burst!**_" He shouted, waving his device in front of ShineGreymon.

"ShineGreymon..." The Mega-level Digimon fiercely roared as a red aura washed over his entire frame. His armored body turned red and white while his wings burned in blazing infernos behind him. He raised his hands overhead, channeling these flames into a massive fireball. He put a hand through the ball of fire. His hands failed to singe or burn inside the fireball as he withdrew a sword of fire from it. He pushed his other hand into the ball and yanked put a spurt of fire that morphed into large burning shield. The large fireball impacted with ShineGreymon and exploded, making the wings of fire solidify on his back and ignite his tail tip. He whirled around and bellowed with flames leaking out of him. "_**Burst Mode!**_" He descended from the ceiling and shifted his determined gaze toward Necromon and Kotori.

Masaru clenched his fists and faced the necromancer. "Let's see you take this you bastard! Get him, ShineGreymon!"

ShineGreymon bellowed and propelled himself toward Necromon, preparing to impale him in one blow. Kotori instinctively turned and vanished from her spot. Necromon gaped in shock as ShineGreymon Burst Mode closed in with the intent to kill.

"NO! STOP!" Himakko noticed Kotori moved from her spot.

Just then, ShineGreymon BM hit something but not Necromon. He saw he couldn't control his advancement and pushed Kotori with his right shoulder into a wall. Necromon managed to slip through behind ShineGreymon while Kotori took the hit. ShineGreymon saw his sword didn't even stab Kotori but rather the wall itself. Kotori's body was pinned against the wall by ShineGreymon's shoulder.

"KOTORI!" Seadramon cried out as he, Himakko, and YoukaiInumon turned to watch the undead warrior nearly crushed against the wall.

"Masaru..." ShineGreymon muttered as he felt something pushing him back. His eyes gaped when he saw Kotori encased in a ball of dark purple light. The dark purple expanded outward, repelling ShineGreymon away.

Masaru exclaimed, conveying shock on his face. "SHINEGREYMON!" He and the others watched ShineGreymon forced to withdraw as Kotori floated forward encased inside the dark aura globe.

"Ah, yes! You're still with us, Kotori!" Necromon laughed as he raised his hands up. "Now, release the bulk of the Dark Valkyrie I've helped you unlock! Destroy them, Valkyrie Brunhilde!"

For a moment, Kotori seemed unresponsive, slightly alarming Necromon. The necromancer waved his hands around. Kotori opened her eyes and gasped as a glimpse of life returned to her eyes. Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon noticed this, but then Necromon utilized his necromancy spell to regain control over Kotori.

"Do it, Valkyrie Brunhilde! Finish these fools!"

Upon listening to his command, Kotori held the dagger in front and awakened its power, which resonated with her. "_**Awaken, Dark Valkyrie! Brunhilde!**_" She shouted as the dark purple aura turned black. Her whole body was encased inside the black sphere as she underwent her transformation. Her leather outfit tore away, revealing her nude figure shortly only to be encased in full-bodied black armor (including hands and feet) - sans her forearms, neckline, and face. Her head was encased in a black helmet trimmed with purple edges and three white feathers. S sharp ax-shaped blade protruded from the top of her helmet. Her body armor also was trimmed with purple edges. Around her neck was a golden neck choker with a purple gem hanging from it. A golden belt with an orange gem materialized around her waistline. Her long dark blue hair hung down the back of her helmet. Her high-heeled armored boots touched the ground as Kotori completed her transformation leaking out a massive amount of dark purple light. In her right hand, she firmly held her dark blue dagger. A pair of dark wing wings, both of which were four feet in length, folded behind her, signifying her descent into darkness. She let out a deep and relaxed sigh while openly embracing her Dark Valkyrie power.

Valkyrie Brunhilde flew out of the dark globe and landed close to where ShineGreymon BM faced her.

"K-Kotori?" Himakko gaped in shock as he and the others witnessed the ascension of the Valkyrie warrior. _This is who Kotori truly is? A Valkyrie?_

Just then, Byakko interjected in his vessel's mind and vaguely warned him. _**'Kotori has always been meant to awaken as a Valkyrie Maiden.'**_

_Valkyrie Maiden?_

_**'During the height of the Norse Kingdom, Valkyrie Maidens served Odin. They're in a way the Norse equivalents to the Sailor Senshi. Kotori was at one point Valkyrie Brunhilde, leader of the Maidens.'**_

_You mean to tell me... Kotori was a warrior in the past?_

_**'Yes, and she was reincarnated in the present day. She was meant to reawaken and assume her role as Valkyrie Brunhilde. Unfortunately, her life ended shortly before she reached the age in which her power would've been fully invoked.'**_

_If I hadn't died, she would've surely lived on to awaken. I interfered with her destiny!_

_**'There was nothing you could've done to stop Kotori. She was adamant with saving you.'**_

_But, how do you know all this, Byakko?_

The white tiger spirit reaffirmed. _**'I've delved into your memories, Himura. There's more to you than you realize. You see...'**_

_You're going to have to tell me later! Something's about to go down!_ Himakko quickly returned to his senses and watched Valkyrie Brunhilde gliding toward ShineGreymon.

Readying his sword, ShineGreymon BM charged ahead and engaged Valkyrie Brunhilde. The behemoth brought down his blazing sword. Brunhilde countered by raising her dagger, which extended into a long blade. Their blades clashed, igniting sparks to ignite the cavern. Brunhilde surprised ShineGreymon BM with her newly awakened superhuman strength. She pushed ShineGreymon a few inches back, not letting go of her dagger. ShineGreymon strained to hold his ground and glared intently into Brunhilde's darkened eyes. ShineGreymon managed to regain his footing and brought down his blazing sword, sending a fiery blast at Brunhilde. She flickered out of the way and reappeared behind ShineGreymon.

"_**Corona Blaze Sword!**_"

The Mega instinctively united his flaming shield and sword, forging them into a great-sword that greatly enhanced his power. He glided forward and pushed Brunhilde back. He sent her sailing into the ceiling. Valkyrie Brunhilde gracefully landed on the ceiling and dropped down. She preparing to catch ShineGreymon with her blade. The Burst Mode-empowered Digimon expelled flames from his body, to which Valkyrie Brunhilde glided through taking singes to her seemingly impenetrable armor.

"_**Torrid White!**_" Bellowed ShineGreymon, who continuously launched incandescent flaming shells at the Valkyrie.

With strength on par with a higher-level Dai-Valkyrie Sailor, Brunhilde punched and slashed through ShineGreymon's flaming shells. ShineGreymon flew up and punched Brunhilde back to the ceiling. As Brunhilde was pinned against the ceiling, ShineGreymon flew up and thrust his sword horizontally. As ShineGreymon drew closer, his sword narrowly missed and pierced through the rock instead. Brunhilde vanished and reappeared behind ShineGreymon. She crossed both arms in front as ice wind materialized around her. The ice winds swept across and caught ShineGreymon, blowing out the flames surrounding him.

"_**Frozen Giant's Breath!**_" Valkyrie Brunhilde beckoned as the winter winds not only put out ShineGreymon's fire but froze him. She lunged forward and kicked him hard in the face, making him collapse.

Masaru cried out and rushed to his partner. "SHINEGREYMON!" As he dashed closer, Valkyrie Brunhilde flickered right in front of him. "No! Get out of the way!" He instinctively threw a punch at her, but she was readily prepared.

Brunhilde caught his fist and punched him hard in the gut. Masaru doubled over and spat blood as her blow crippled him.

"NOOOO!" Himakko shouted as he dashed ahead to stop Brunhilde.

Without giving Himakko a glance, a horse-like figure materialized in front of Brunhilde. The horse's transparent image solidified turning into a solid black stallion with a beautiful sliver mane. The horse snorted and dashed at Himakko. Himakko responded as his white tiger spirit emerged and clashed with the horse. The two animals collided for a second as both Himakko and Brunhilde came to a standstill.

"Kotori, please stop this!" The Warrior of Byakko pleaded.

"_**Valhalla's Fire!**_" Brunhilde cupped her hands together and expelled a dark purple fire that repelled Himakko. YoukaiInumon repelled both Yamidramon and Puppetmon with energy before heading off to intercept Brunhilde. The Dark Valkyrie raised her head as YoukaiInumon rushed in to engage her. She flew up and landed a kick to the Mega's face, knocking him aside. She watched YoukaiInumon landed on his feet and expel black fire from his right hand. She countered with her own purple flames and overpowered the Mega, pushing him away.

Once Plutomon arrived with the sealed Valmarmon piece, Valkyrie Brunhilde shifted her view toward him.

"Plutomon, get out of here!" Izzy called to the Olympian Digimon.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Everyone turned their attention to the massive hole on the wall. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stepped through with KaiserGreymon and Daipenmon tagging along. Davis and Ken walked through the smoke coughing. They scanned the cavern as Valkyrie Brunhilde flew toward them with murderous intent.

"Get outta the way, you two!" Imperialdramon FM exclaimed, throwing himself in front of Davis and Ken. He readied his arm cannon and fired a beam at Brunhilde. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

Brunhilde made an evasive swerve around the beam and hit the Dra-Warrior leader with a blade slash. Imperialdramon took the hit head-on and collapsed to one knee. KaiserGreymon charged forward and brought down his sword, sending nine dragons at her.

"_**Pyro Dragons!**_"

"_**Frozen Giant's Breath!**_"

The nine dragons were swiftly turned into ice. Brunhilde propelled across and hit KaiserGreymon at blinding speed. She quickly downed KaiserGreymon and blasted Daipenmon with a fire blast, melting away both of popsicle swords. She flickered out from view and reappeared in front of Daipenmon, slamming both hands across his chest. She expelled an incredible force of energy that knocked Daipenmon aside.

"Whoever she is... she... easily beat Imperialdramon, Takuya, and Tomoki!" Ken exclaimed, shocked with the end result of the Valkyrie's rampage.

Turning her head, Valkyrie Brunhilde watched MadLeomon and Wizardmon holding Mercuremon, Berus, and Inferno at bay. Before she could respond, Plutomon dashed right past her with the contained piece in hand. Devitamamon emerged out of the tunnel where he chased Plutomon and stopped to take a breather. Plutomon continued forward as he came to a halt when Valkyrie Brunhilde appeared in front of him.

_Sh-She couldn't have reached me this quickly!_ Plutomon thought as his eyes pierced into Brunhilde's. "You won't take the Valmarmon piece!" He vowed as he prepared to strike her.

"_**Evil Inferno!**_"

"AUGH!" Plutomon roared in pain as a demonic blast hit him in the back. He fell on the ground and dropped the container.

Demon phased from the ceiling and landed near the container. Brunhilde picked up the container and handed it to Demon.

"Thank you, slave," Demon chortled, taking the container and probed the evil power of the Demon God. "Indeed, this is the Tongue of Valmarmon inside."

"You mean _my_ slave, Demon," Necromon corrected his former colleague. "So, we have the piece. We can take our leave."

"NO!" Came a loud bellow, causing Brunhilde to turn around as ShineGreymon reached out and grabbed her. Masaru limped forward to where ShineGreymon pinned the Dark Valkyrie. Masaru fell and favored his gut. ShineGreymon grabbed a hold of Brunhilde, but before he could give her a crushing squeeze. "Augh!"

Pharaohmon hit ShineGreymon's back with a punch. This caused ShineGreymon to release Brunhilde. Brunhilde watched Masaru stumble over her. She brushed his arm over her shoulder and punched his gut again, making him sink to his knees. She then lifted Masaru by his shirt effortlessly and uppercutted him hard. Masaru's body hit the floor as he struggled to sit up. Brunhilde walked over and stood over Masaru's body.

"No... Masaru...!" Himakko cried out, standing on his two feet and trying to call to his friend. "Stop it, Kotori!" His eyes widened when Brunhilde's right hand became imbued with dark mystic energy, which shaped itself into a blade. "KOTORI! NO!"

"Finish him, Brunhilde!" Necromon instructed while snickering with cruel pleasure.

"Kotori... Kotori! DON'T!" Seadramon screamed.

Meanwhile, Mercuremon redirected one of MadLeomon's attacks. "_**Dark Reflection!**_" He sent it back to the hulking behemoth and knocked him out. He whirled around and saw Demon had the container. _Don't tell me she gave them the piece!_ Dimitro said in Mercuremon's thoughts. He tried to intervene but Demon cut him off with a demonic fire blast.

Holding Masaru by his shirt collar, Brunhilde poised her energy blade-imbued hand to his body. She jerked her hand back. Her facial features lacked any emotion as Necromon's spell suppressed her free will. She now served Necromon and willingly was ready to finish Masaru off.

"KOTORI! PLEASE DON'T!" Himakko cried out against the Dark Valkyrie. He stood on his own and ran ahead to stop her.

However, Brunhilde closed her mind from his pleas and thrust her hand through him.

"KOTORI!"

The Digiteam watched in horror following Himakko's blood-curdling scream.

_**Shick.**_

Then, came a loud explosion that shuddered the underground cavern. This explosion came from the ground and alarmed everyone present, but some still had their eyes locked on Brunhilde, who still held Masaru up as blood spilled from where she impaled him. Artemismon Lunar Mode and Phillipe finally arrived on the floor level.

"PHILLIPE!" A shocked Himakko saw his friend safe with Artemismon LM.

"You guys!" Phillipe called out to everyone before he stopped dead cold when noticing Brunhilde. He saw her holding Masaru, who now had a gaping hole in his chest. He immediately recognized her face as his entire body shivered. "K-K-K-Kotori... it's really you... but how... are you... alive?"

Brunhilde carelessly dropped Masaru like a dead weight and faced her cousin's direction.

Artemismon LM growled and walked beside Phillipe. "Get back. She's not the Kotori you remember. Something's possessed her!"

Necromon chortled evilly as he hovered next to Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"Welcome. Nice to see you two join us," the necromancer wore an evil smirk as he pat Brunhilde's shoulder. "How do you like my new slave? She's quite obedient and knows when to get the job done. Oh, so sorry you had to see that gruesome scene." He landed next to Masaru's seemingly immobile body. "Afraid this annoying dog had to be put down for his excessive boasting."

Phillipe's eyes widened in horror when he spotted Masaru's body and the color on his skin seemingly albeit slowly fading.

"Masaru's life force is fading fast!" Artemismon exclaimed as she flew off to attack Necromon. However, before she could advance, Valkyrie Brunhilde phased right in front of her and repelled her with an ice beam. "Augh!" She cried out, hitting the ground as Phillipe started quivering violently. "Phillipe... get back..." She muttered while standing and barricading him from Brunhilde. "Phillipe, she's not your cousin anymore! Get back!"

Phillipe didn't move as he shook his head and sank to his knees.

Himakko tried calling to his friend. "Phillipe! Get over here! Phillipe!" _Can he even hear me? He's not moving!_

YoukaiInumon raised his head and opened his eyes to see Phillipe. His eyes narrowed when something black stated leaking out of Phillipe. It looked like thing smoke of some kind around the teen.

"Himura!" Izzy shouted as he and Joe helped Himakko up.

Davis and Ken watched Imperialdramon, KaiserGreymon, and Daipenmon recovering, but they were too hurt to help Artemismon. ShineGreymon was still unconscious after Pharaohmon cheapshotted him. Mercuremon barely could stand after beating hit by Demon's demonic fire. Plutomon lifted his upper body to get a better assessment of their situation. The other undead warriors didn't budge an inch. Artemismon LM and Brunhilde encircled each other, waiting for the other to initiate their first attack. As for Phillipe, he shuddered hard as more of this strange black mist leaked out from the pores of his skin, which alarmed those observing him.

"Phillipe?" Davis blinked.

Ken pointed out. "What's that black smoke coming out of him?"

_Phillipe?_ Himakko gaped.

_**'Himura! There's something dark getting a hold of him! Phillipe's mind is too unstable to handle it!'**_

_What about mean, Byakko? What's about to take him over?_

"A-Artemismon... get away from me... please! Before I..." Phillipe pleaded as his voice strained, drawing Artemismon's attention from Brunhilde.

As Artemismon glanced over her back, she gasped and watched black mist cover Phillipe completely. Phillipe was crouched on all fours as his skin was burning black.

"It hurts... Artemismon... Himura... help me... it hurts..." He writhed with a pained look while the black mist covered him from head to toe.

"PHILLIPE!" Artemismon cried out and rushed to her partner, but the black mist repelled her back.

"_**HELP ME!**_" Phillipe cried out a blood-curdling scream, which transitioned into a roar-like growl. "Augh... _**AUGHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!**_" The more he growled, the more reluctant and shocked the Digiteam members were. Artemismon LM tried to lunge forward to pull Phillipe out, but the black aura repelled her. "_**AAAAUGHHH!**_" Phillipe's screams of anguish were drowned out by the deep growls, sounding more akin to a big cat. As the thick black aura seemingly began to recede, a black crouched figure was seen sitting in Phillipe's place.

The first to see the black figure sitting in Phillipe's place gaped in shock. Their faces also conveyed dread when they saw the black figure resembled a black-furred bipedal black panther. The panther's face scowled, baring its fangs and rearing its head back. Low growls escaped the beast's mouth as its golden rage-consumed eyes fell right on Valkyrie Brunhilde, who looked rather apathetic when facing the black panther. Formerly Phillipe, the black panther stepped forward on its two back legs and stood whilst wearing a dark purple cloak of energy, which glowed and burned in conjunction with his fury. All spectators, both good and bad, were silent with a mix of shock and befuddlement. The Digiteam, in general, were in a mix of surprise and dismay.

"P-Phillipe?" Himakko exclaimed, unable to comprehend what this sudden event entailed. He stopped when Byakko probed a negative vibe from the black panther. _Byakko, what's happened to him?_

_**'The combination of seeing Kotori joining our enemy and hurting Masaru... that pushed him over the edge. Seeing this cousin like this caused negative emotions to leak out like a river and overwhelm him. His mind is in a state of confusion, anger, and disarray. The Light of Victory power, as a result, has been negatively influenced and a reaction occurred. Phillipe is allowing the fury to consume and strip away his humanity... giving way to this black panther, a symbol of death.'**_

"Phillipe! It's me, Himura!" Himakko tried to call out to his friend, but his pleas failed to reach the black panther.

YoukaiInumon gritted his teeth and stood, glaring down the black panther. "His mind's become unstable. Now his Light of Victory has been corrupted!"

Taken aback, Necromon couldn't believe what he was seeing. His actions have now just pushed Phillipe over the edge. The black panther veered his direction toward Necromon first and lunged out to attack him. However, Valkyrie Brunhilde phased in front of Necromon and backhanded the beast aside. The black panther landed on all fours and growled, shooting out black streams of energy that spewed over the area near Brunhilde and Necromon. They quickly maneuvered from the black mist, watching the set of rocks they stood near being melted away. The black panther veered his sights on Necromon and Brunhilde. This time he lunged up at blinding speed, hitting Brunhilde, but the Valkyrie rebounded and kicked him down.

"This is crazy!" Davis exclaimed, watching the black panther hit the ground hard. _That's really Phillipe? They never told me he could turn into some big wild cat!_

"PHILLIPE! STOP!" KaiserGreymon called out to the dark-furred feral beast. He realized the beast was unable to respond, indicating a failure to comply to even his allies. "This isn't good! He can't hear us!"

"Phillipe! No!" Artemismon LM tried to stop the beast, but it jumped over her and aimed to tackle Brunhilde in mid-air. _He's let the beast control him! _She hastily took to the air and watched as Brunhilde slashed him with her blade. Artemismon LM propelled further up and caught the black panther in her arms. Before she could restrain him, the black panther vanished out of her arms and she watched the creature scale the walls before jumping off an edge to hit Necromon from behind.

Brunhilde flew across and landed a punch to the black panther, who retaliated and slashed across her chest armor. Another punch sent the black panther plunging through a pillar of stones. Falling like a dead weight, the beast was buried under debris. Brunhilde flew down beside Necromon. Necromon quickly turned to Demon.

"Demon, we'll go wherever our old Mao King colleagues are," Necromon insisted. "I know we had a our differences..."

Demon grunted whilst holding the sealed box with the Valmarmon piece. "I still don't entirely trust you... nor do I wish for us to be companions. However, we're working to achieve the same goal."

"Yes, the revival of Lord Valmarmon," the necromancer said, smirking evilly. "And as you can see, you now have recruits to serve our needs." He quickly pointed out to Valkyrie Brunhilde, Pharaohmon, Wizardmon, and MadLeomon. "And I have plenty of more undead warriors to bolster our ever-growing army."

Yamidramon quickly interjected. "Madoudramon will be pleased to know."

"Hey, you jerks aren't going anywhere!" KaiserGreymon bellowed as he rushed ahead to stop them. Before he could reach them, Pharaohmon barricaded his path and brushed him aside with a hand swipe. "Ugh!" He grunted following being smacked hard by Pharaohmon's hand. He slid next to Imperialdramon, who readied his arm cannon.

"They're getting away with the piece!" Imperialdramon shouted as he opened fire, unleashing his beam at the enemies.

Plutomon didn't hesitate as he bumrushed Demon from behind. Valkyrie Brunhilde cut the Underworld warrior off and hit him with a flying kick. She whirled around and faced Himakko's direction. She veered to another side to see YoukaiInumon and Seadramon throwing off the rocks burying Phillipe.

"Kotori..." _Just now, for a few moments, I saw you resisting. That's it! You're still in there! _The Warrior of Byakko realized, quickly reflecting to that one crucial moment when Kotori seemingly willed herself to break Necromon's spell before the villain regained control of her. "Kotori! I know you're still in there! Hear me out!"

Brunhilde paid Himakko no mind and turned her back to him.

"It was Necromon that made you hurt Masaru!"

While Himakko tried to stop Brunhilde, Davis and Ken checked over Masaru. ShineGreymon regressed to Agumon form as he weakly crawled to his partner. Agumon (M) stopped when his worried eyes saw Masaru's seemingly lifeless body. Davis and Ken both sunk their heads, their eyes conveying sadness when the harsh reality finally hit them.

"Aniki...? Aniki... ANIKI!" Agumon (M) screamed when he grabbed a hold of Masaru's hand. He barely felt any life in the teen's body and cried tears. "C'mon, stop goofing off! Get your ass up and fight! I mean it, Aniki!" Davis and Ken tried to comfort Agumon (M), but the proud Digimon wouldn't accept it and shook Masaru's body.

Coldly narrowing his eyes, Seadramon hissed directly at Necromon. "You monster...! This is YOUR doing!"

"I might've controlled Kotori, but it was her hand that dealt that fool's fate," Necromon shrugged as he gathered with the villains. "Sorry we can't stay longer here to be acquainted, but know we will meet again."

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Himakko openly declared as he, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon raced ahead to stop the villains. They lunged forward to stop them.

"You'll get your chance to face us again on the battle stage outside Paradise!" Demon proclaimed as he raised the sealed box overhead. "Thanks for the piece."

"All we need are the remaining four and we're all good to go!" shouted Devitamamon, laughing aloud.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!" YoukaiInumon roared when he, Himakko, and Seadramon were within a few feet of reaching them.

As they came closer, Demon opened a doorway of darkness for him and his colleagues to slip through. Demon and Necromon's bone-chilling laughter echoed behind the doorway as it closed it right in front of the three. The last the trio, and the recovering black panther, saw was Valkyrie Brunhilde turning around to face them eye to eye again. Her vacant eyes pierced a cold and void expression that spooked them. Then, a brief moment of life returned to the girl's eyes as two words unknowingly slipped out of her mouth.

"..._save me._"

Finally, the doorway sealed shut and left the Digiteam with a diminishing morale after their failure. The last piece, which they had in their grasp, slipped after Necromon and the big surprise threw their focus off. On top of that, Phillipe allowing his darker emotions to corrupt his Light of Victory and transform him into a black bipedal panther. Everyone was silent, but that abruptly ended when the black panther emerged from the rock piles. His golden eyes locked on Himakko, YoukaiInumon, and Seadramon.

"Phillipe..." Himakko muttered while his eyes conveyed sadness.

Before he could react, Phillipe surprised Himakko and lunged forward, pinning him to the ground. Phillipe raised his right paw and readied his claws. He swung down his paw to tear off Himakko's face until he stopped when Byakko emerged to backhand Phillipe aside. All available parties watched Phillipe spring to his feet. Himakko stood and glared down his friend, who knew no difference between friend and foe. The beast prowled and encircled Himakko, shooting a frightening gaze at Byakko. He lunged again at Himakko, but the Beast Tamer intervened at the last second and drove his fist into Phillipe's gut. He effectively dazed the beast and ran up behind him. He restrained the beast from attacking the others.

"PHILLIPE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"HIMURA! BE CAREFUL!" YoukaiInumon called out.

"NO!" Artemismon LM cried out as she flew down and interceded, shooting a golden crescent beam from her chest, which hit Phillipe head-on. She concentrated and hardened her gaze, determine to restore her Tamer. She managed to restrain Phillipe in time to suppress the fury that had taken a hold of him. "Phillipe! I know you're still there! With my new powers, I'll bring you back to the light!" She focused again and sent another beam, which exploded into a white flash of light that covered him.

"_**RAAAAUGHHH!**_" roared Phillipe as he fell on all fours. The black fur receded across his body and faced. His panther-like features vanished along with the beast's fury. His deep beast growls gradually diminished. The golden eyes turned back to their normal colors. The black panther beast vanished and back in its place was Phillipe, who was on the floor slowly coming to. "...uh...uh..."

"Phillipe!" Himakko cried out and knelt by his friend's side. He grabbed Phillipe and sat his head on his lap. "You're back! Oh god..." He stopped, trembling as a mix of relief and stress took their toll on him.

Artemismon LM panted deeply, smiling as she weakly sank to her knees. "Thank... goodness... uh!" She folded both arms around her waist as she strained and felt her body regressing. A white aura flared around her as she shrank down. Her humanoid form regressed into a tiny brown-and-yellow furball with feline features. Sitting down next to the small Digimon was the Moon Fairy Trio, all of whom panted out of exhaustion. "...I'm back... to being Mewmon... how pitiful..." She said in a tiny and high-pitched voice. "...it's been a long time since I was Mewmon."

Mewmon and the Moon Fairy Trio observed Phillipe awakening. They nonetheless, despite their fatigue, hurried over to their Tamer. Himakko watched as Mewmon and the fairies crowded next to Phillipe.

"You guys..." Himakko noted as he saw Mewmon. "Artemismon... you're..."

"This is my In-Training form. I am Mewmon now. I guess my body isn't used to evolving past my Mega-level form. Plus fusing with these fairies took a lot out of me."

Trista scoffed. "Speak for yourself, we expended a ton of energy just to help you."

Celeste added. "Not to mention our power maintained that new form of yours."

Elzaim sighed. "We can replenish our energy if we eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mewmon purred when she hopped into Phillipe's arms. "Phillipe, I'm sorry... we couldn't get the piece back. We lost it and... Kotori..." She lowered her eyes and sighed sadly, refusing to accept their defeat.

"But, Masaru... MASARU!" Phillipe exclaimed as he turned and saw the DATS member laying motionless with no color on his face. The teen's eyes widened in shock. "No... it was Kotori... she did this... I saw her holding him with her hand through him!"

"She was being controlled by Necromon!" Himakko protested, acknowledging what he briefly saw Kotori resist Necromon.

Plutomon promptly interjected. "You should've destroyed her and Necromon's warriors while you had the chance to help me get the piece back!"

"How? If they were able to get the drop on us that quick?" Izzy asked as he, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon approached them.

Tentomon groaned after de-evolving to his Rookie stage. "...ugh... did get the faces of those jerks?"

"Look! What was I supposed to do? One of those warriors turned out to be Kotori? You expect me to attack her?" Himakko snapped at Plutomon, who instinctively wanted to slap some sense int him.

"How could you have saved her?"

"Because I saw she was able to temporarily reverse his spell before he regained control..."

Upon hearing this, some members of the group were stunned in silence.

"Is this true, Himura?" Ken inquired, shifting toward the Beast Tamer.

The Beast Tamer nodded sagely. "I'm dead serious. Her free will is still in there and I'm free the others are as well."

"We can't be too sure about Pharaohmon," Imperialdramon added.

"If that's the Wizardmon we know, there's a chance we can save him," Joe said.

"And if that was Jeri's Leomon," KaiserGreymon pointed out.

"WHO CARES? I WANT ANIKI BACK!" Agumon (M) shouted, garnering his colleagues' attention as he shot a defiant look at them. "Who cares about some stupid zombies and help Aniki!" He placed his hand over Masaru and suddenly felt a faint beat in his chest. "...Huh? Aniki?" _Is he still alive?_

"Agumon?" Before YoukaiInumon could say anything, a loud group of cries called out from outside the caverns.

"GUYS! THERE YOU ARE!" Came the familiar cry of Ryo Akiyama, which garnered the Digiteam's attention. "Hey!"

Daipenmon called out when he saw Ryo riding atop Cyberdramon. "It's Ryo and Cyberdramon!"

"He has company!" Davis noticed a bubble floating next to Ryo and Cyberdramon. He and the others noticed Witchmon, the Charmer four, and Time Wizard inside. "Look!"

"Witchmon?" Seadramon blinked.

Imperialdramon noted keenly. "Along with members of the Witchenly realm."

As Phillipe slowly recovered off Himakko's lap, he felt a sharp intense pain all over his body. Himakko and the others noticed the yellow subtle aura seemingly fade. Phillipe felt the flow of the Light of Victory's energy leaving him.

"Phillipe?" Himakko cried out.

Phillipe gasped and looked down at his hands. _Why? Why is this happening? The power's leaving me? _

"Phillipe? What's happening to you?" A worried Mewmon asked as she jumped into his arms.

"...my power..." He whispered as his eyes widened in shock.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're all..." Ryo stopped himself mid-sentence as he noticed Masaru laying dead next to Agumon (M). He fell silent and jumped off Cyberdramon, who landed near the Digiteam. "Guys, did they just make of with the piece?"

Nodding, Izzy addressed the Legendary Tamer with a sad tone. "Unfortunately..."

"NO! I just felt his pulse, guys!" Agumon (M) addressed the group as he raised Masaru's right arm.

"What? Are you sure, Agumon?" Imperialdramon asked as Davis and Ken checked over Masaru.

Upon hearing this from Agumon (M), Himakko cried out. "Are you serious, Agumon?" _Then, Kotori might've intentionally let him live. But, why? This pretty much proves my point! _

Ken checked Masaru's right arm and felt a light pulse. Then, he noted the teen's swallow breathing through his nostrils.

"He's barely hanging by a thread!" Ken said as he and Davis propped Masaru off the ground. "Davis..."

"I've got him, Ken!" The Bearer of Miracles replied, throwing an arm over Masaru. "We've got to get him help!"

After Ryo and Justimon reconvened with the Digiteam, Witchmon, the Charmers and Time Wizard landed near them. Witchmon quickly surveyed the vicinity in search of Necromon, but she came to realize she and her team arrived too late to intercept him.

"Damn! We missed Necromon?" snapped an irked Witchmon, who veered her view toward YoukaiInumon and Seadramon. "Hey, you two! Necromon was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and he helped the enemy capture Valmarmon's Tongue piece," YoukaiInumon sighed deeply, reluctant to tell her about their defeat.

Seadramon nodded as images of Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde burned into his head. _Kotori... this is not how I wanted us to see one another again._

"Ugh! If only we came in time!" Witchmon snapped, smashing a fist into her right hand. "I had a spell that would've sealed him and take him back to Witchenly!"

The Charmers said nothing as they listened to their teacher badmouth the necromancer. Everyone else caught on and overheard Witchmon's boisterous rant on Necromon with familiarity.

"Witchmon, do you happen to know Necromon?" Himakko asked the sorceress, who nodded diligently to the Beast Tamer.

Meanwhile, Time Wizard hovered over to where Davis, Ken, and Masaru were standing together. Though, in Masaru's case, he was carried by the two teens. Time Wizard landed in front of the three and closely examined Masaru's pale features. The DATS member was on the verge of truly dying, which Time Wizard initially responded toward.

"Yes, yes, there's still a chance to save him," the Duel Monster said as he produced clock staff-like instrument. "We can take him back to Witchenly. In fact, you're all coming back to Witchenly with us."

"Shouldn't we go back to Paradise?" asked Joe.

Gomamon added. "Yeah, I mean, we're gonna have to break the bad news to the others."

"Why go to Witchenly? What's the meaning of this?" Himakko demanded as he simultaneously eyed Phillipe.

Ryo spoke up for Witchmon. "To not only heal Masaru but we'll get answers on who Necromon used to be. The Witchenly leaders, Wisemon and Dark Magician, have taken a brief leave from the summit with the other leaders. They're waiting for us back in Witchenly." He watched as the Digiteam gathered near him. He watched Time Wizard seal Masaru inside a bubble and carried him.

"This bubble will protect his body. I'll work my time reversal magic to heal his wound and replenish his life energy."

As the group gathered near Ryo, Cyberdramon, and the Witchenly citizens, the Digiteam watched Masaru floating inside the floating sphere. Phillipe still looked over his body and couldn't fully grasp why his power suddenly left him. Mewmon and the Moon Fairy Trio sensed the Light of Victory power seemingly vanish from the boy. Himakko approached Phillipe and tried to talk to him. Phillipe whirled around shocked when Himakko tried to talk with him. Withdrawing himself from Himakko, Phillipe didn't want to be reminded of what happened.

"Phillipe, listen..."

"What happened to me, Himura... I blacked out the moment I saw Kotori... that was her, wasn't it?"

Himakko sighed deeply, nodding. "...it was, but she's still in there." YoukaiInumon and Seadramon both vouched with that the Warrior of Byakko said, sharing distraught looks with him. "I know it sounds hard to believe. And as for your powers inexplicably disappearing? I can't explain... I don't know myself. We'll need to ask the Amazons if they're available."

Gazing over his hands, Phillipe tried invoking his Light of Victory, but nothing came out.

"Everyone, we're leaving now," Ryo addressed the group as they, minus Himakko and Phillipe, nodded in response.

The Charmers closely watched Phillipe with keen interest much to Mewmon and the Moon Fairies' dismays.

"We're ready, Ryo," Mercuremon spoke up as Inferno and Berus joined him.

The Legendary Warriors and Himakko quickly regressed back to their human forms.

"Let's get going and the sooner we leave Witchenly, we can get back to Paradise," Takuya proclaimed.

"Right! Next stop. Witchenly," the Legendary Tamer declared before opening a dimension doorway for all to enter.

Closing his eyes, Himura let out a deep sigh and released the stress he's received from the experience. _First we lose the piece... Masaru's on the brink of death if not treated quickly... and Kotori, Leomon, Pharaohmon, and an innocent Digimon have been turned into Necromon's puppets! _"Guys, when we get back to Paradise, we all need to get our priorities straight. We have to safeguard the pieces we have no matter what it takes!" With that, his colleagues concurred with his statement. He narrowed his eyes and focused his intentions on establishing his most important priority: ensuring the last pieces aren't taken by the enemy.

The next major battle will be decided at the Gates of Paradise. The final stage to protect the last Valmarmon pieces was set to commence.

It was all or nothing for the Digiteams. This time failure was not even remotely considered an option.

"This time it's do or die. There is no more room for mistakes," whispered Himura before he and his colleagues passed through the dimension portal.

Their next, albeit brief, destination: Witchenly.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Wisemon: You wanted to know the origins of Necromon. Well, he didn't start out as the necromancer bastard you know today.

Charmers: His name is Phillipe? He's a cutie.

Masaru:... I'm not dead? How... what... where am I?

Necromon: Madoudramon, I do believe this piece goes well with your collection.

Madoudramon: We will continue breaking them further and once we shatter their wills, they will be easy pickings for us!

Takato: Guys, we've got to keep these pieces safe no matter what!

Tai: This is the last stand between us and them! We can't let them through the gates!

Omegamon: And we won't.

Phillipe: So, why bring me here, Witchmon? Why the Amazon Kingdom?

Athenamon: Phillipe, Amazoness Swordswoman and Paladin have much to tell you about the Lights of Victory.

Paladin: So, the black panther was unleashed... Phillipe, you must know of your Light of Victory predecessor.

Takuya: Now it begins.

Goddramon and Holydramon: The Gates of Paradise must be protected! Chosen Children, your unity must remain strong!

Rika: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Dark Reflections of the Past! Prelude to the Final Paradise Battle!**_

Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru: LET'S WIN, DIGITEAM!

xxxxx

**A/N:** The Digiteam not only take a loss but their piece gets taken. This leaves the good guys with four and the bad guys with three. Our heroes are gonna have to buckle down when the Paradise battle heats up.

The black panther has been unleashed and Phillipe seemingly has lost his Light of Victory power. In the next chapter, I will go in-depth on this situation. How do the Amazons tie to this whole black panther ordeal? You'll find out about that and more in the next chapter. There's more to these Lights of Victory than Phillipe realizes.

Kotori has released her full Valkyrie Maiden powers, with an initial boost from Necromon's necromancy spell. If I were to assess her power as a Valkyrie Maiden, I would venture to say she's as strong as a Dai-Valkyrie Senshi or two. Maybe three. Just know she is a powerhouse and demonstrated that beating down ShineGreymon Burst Mode the way she did. Masaru sure learned that the hard way at the cost of his life... almost. Though, when there's a grim situation, there's hope. Himura discovered there may just be a chance to save his friend.

Necromon's past will be briefly revealed in the next chapter. All that's hinted is that he's from Witchenly and Witchmon hates his guts.

Yeah, next chapter will, more than anything, be a big exposition/transition chapter that wraps up the Digiteam arcs and set up the Paradise battle. After next chapter, I'll be shifting back to the other groups to wrap up a few of their battles. Lots of battles and developments are forthcoming. Be warned. Hopefully with a 1-2 chapter monthly update, it won't drag out the story too much. But, don't get too comfortable. I was able to get these past two chapters out fast because I wanted to get us out of the last Valmarmon hunt piece. I've delayed this mini-arc far longer than I intended. Now I'm at a point I can pace myself better with 1-2 (maybe 3 on a rare occasion) chapter monthly updates.

To give you guys an idea of where the story is going, I'm about four and half chapters from Sedna meeting Melancholia for their final battle. The story has already been way past the halfway point since a like Chapter 30 or so. Glad you guys are still sticking with this. :D

Next chapter, we take a breather from fighting. There will be more developments unraveled and some exposition.

With that, send a review and see you again!


	38. Dark Reflections of the Past!

**A/N: **Time your monthly dose of _Dawn of Chaos_!

This chapter will have build-up and lots of exposition leading to the bigger battles that lie ahead.

Expect this one to be lengthy, but what chapter of this story isn't? Haha.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warrior Headquarters/Main Chamber/11:30 PM**_

In preparation for the war with the Neo-Rajita, Digimon and Duel Monster communities from all over the Digital World amassed for a massive summit. Leaders from each Digimon/Duel Monster community debated and evaluated options regarding prepping their armed forces and fortifying their defenses. The plans for war have been on-going for nearly the whole day with war imminent the next day. Everyone proceeded to depart until the Elemental Heroes returned to report their recent discovery. Shock swept throughout the summit as it was revealed that there have been 'moles' uncovered trading information to the Neo-Rajita under their eyes and noses. The 'moles' were revealed to be Digimon and Duel Monsters, especially those ostracized from their own communities.

The Elemental Heroes informed them of the underground facilities housing Neo-Rajita supporters. This became a shock to those in the summit as various baffled leaders couldn't believe there would be Digimon and Duel Monsters shifting to the Neo-Rajita side. However, some were not so surprised with the latest turn of events. With war imminent, enemy Digimon & Duel Monsters coupled with ostracized groups are pledging their allegiance to a side that benefits their cause better.

An example of traitors were a few of the Duel Monster ninjas that led the Senshi into a trap. The Ninja Realm's co-leaders - Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke and Shurimon - were most displeased with White Ninja, Ninja Commander Ikusa, Vengeful Shinobi, and Kunoichi working as 'moles' for the Digi-Duel Monster Rajita supporters. Armed Ninja, Crimson Ninja, Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl, Ninja Soldier Katana, and Nin-Ken Dog were the ones to have reported this action earlier, which in turn led to the Elemental Heroes to take swift action in rescuing the Senshi and their Amazoness colleagues. However, this came at the cost of one of the Elemental Heroes' own warriors - Elemental Hero Wildheart.

Up to this point, every community has sent scouts to locate other turncoats and moles working for the Neo-Rajita. Some paranoia even spread through groups, causing some to lose trust in others.

Acting as the main representatives of the summit, Alphamon, Buster Blader, Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Athenamon, and Amazoness Swordswoman tried their best to bring ease to their parties assembled.

"Please, let's all stay calm, friends! So, we've located traitors, but that shouldn't break our spirits and united bonds!" Alphamon pleaded to everyone present.

Herodramon sighed when hearing certain leaders point accusations toward each other. "This isn't looking good for some morale."

Ninjadramon nodded. "We're not going to win against the invaders with this mind-set. They're setting us up for defeat before we even engage them."

Buster Blader called out to Digimon and Duel Monsters arguing. "Everyone, please!"

The Elemental Heroes, being the more level-headed than most others, tried to keep order in the summit.

"Everyone ease down! We need to be ready for the battle ahead of us!" Elemental Hero Avian exclaimed, trying to hold back a D.D. Master making accusations toward Archlord Kristya.

Burstinatrix seized a Prince Mamemon from getting rowdy. "This is easy for you to say!"

Harpie Queen sighed, taking out a cup of sake. "At least my Harpie sisters are always loyal to their queen. I needn't worry about any likely turncoats."

The Harpie Lady Sisters, Airo, Ocupete, and Keraino, were inclined to agree. "Indeed, my queen!" They pulled out their whips and helped the Elemental Heroes bring order to the summit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Athenamon screamed as everyone stopped and faced her. Her loud cry brought much needed silence. "There. Right now our warriors and armed forces were prepping for war as we speak in each of our realms. We're about to enter a war with the Neo-Rajita and quite possibly with people who we once considered our neighbors and likely families." She turned to Amazoness Swordswoman, who was distraught after having learned of Amazoness Queen's recent treachery. "For some this will be that much more difficult for us... no doubt physically and emotionally, but let's not forget what we're fighting for. That's preserving our Digital World. Digimon and Duel Monsters were united for a reason. This is simply another obstacle to test our world's survival. That is why we fight to preserve our world from the Neo-Rajita, who've hid in the shadows as their numbers tripled over the past digicycles." The Digi-Amazon queen stopped as she drew out her sword and raised it. "I won't back off and let anyone overtake our kingdom! Swordswoman and I will defend it with our sisterhood to the very end! I ask all Digimon-Duel Monster communities do the same. Don't let these latest developments crush your fighting spirit!"

Swordswoman stood as she clapped for her partner. "Well said, Athenamon."

Alphamon was astounded with her highly enthused speech. "Indeed. I expected nothing less from Omegamon's wife."

Nearly half of the summit stood clapping. Then almost the entire chambers stood and clapped for Athenamon, but a few started to file out of the summit early. Amongst them were Witchenly's rulers - Wisemon and Dark Magician. However, these two didn't leave due to their disdain for Athenamon's marvelous speech. In fact, they agreed with her, but one of their own people came by to tell them about the Digiteam that left the Digital Underworld to recover in their realm.

"I see. So, Ryo Akiyama came by to bring them to our quarters?" Wisemon inquired. "Very well. We're on our way. Are our forces gathering supplies?"

"Yes, Lord Wisemon," FlameWizardmon replied. "Witchmon and her students are with them, too. But, that's not all..." He whispered closely near Wisemon and Dark Magician, causing both to look alarmed with what he told them.

Wisemon's voice subtly changed in conjunction with his mood. "..._that_ monster has returned?"

"This is indeed urgent. Let's return, Wisemon," Dark Magician stated.

As the Witchenly group headed off to depart, Amazoness Paladin dashed past them with a worried look.

_It can't be! That dark foreboding I sensed was... Phillipe... the panther had just awoken! _thought Paladin as she pushed through the summit doors. She stopped to find Amazoness Swordswoman sitting next to Athenamon in the center of the large room.

Turning over to see Paladin running down the aisle, Swordswoman felt a sharp pain in her head. _Wh-What's happening? _She then visualized Phillipe turn into the black panther before her eyes. _Was that Phillipe I saw...? This black... no, can it be that...!_

"Lady Swordswoman!" Paladin said as she stopped next to her queen's side. "We must return back. It's urgent we summon for Phillipe."

Swordswoman was stunned in silence, unable to say anything as Athenamon and the others observed their sudden distress.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/training Grounds/11:35 PM**_

"HYAH!" Came a loud battle cry followed by a clash of metal against metal.

_**Ka-Chink!**_

Amazoness Queen stumbled back after her sword impacted the steel body of an enormous mechanized dragon. She skidded back, holding her ground as she panted. The dragon in question, an Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, was not the least fatigued being cybernetic and lacking the physical limitations the Amazon warrior had. However, Queen wasn't the type to stop until either she or her opponent was slain. With her showdown against Swordswoman and her clan imminent, defeat was not an option for Queen.

_I mustn't die! Not here! _The warrior firmed her fighting resolve and lifted her sword, tightening her grip around it. "If I can't slay you, I can't defeat Swordswoman. It's that simple! Now!" She readied her sword and focused as a white aura flared around her. "I, Amazoness Queen, will never accept defeat!" Taking charge against Gadjiltron Dragon, the aura augmented her strength tenfold as this was her last chance to overcome the more formidable dragon.

Gadjiltron Dragon bellowed and shot forward, opening its mouth and spitting out fiery beams, which scorched the stretch of land around Queen.

However, Queen, unlocking her Amazoness fighting spirit, felt her power increase as she swung her sword and cut through Gadjiltron Dragon. It all happened in an instant, but Queen landed behind Gadjiltron Dragon standing tall as the dragon's head slid off its neck and hit the ground. Queen turned as the dragon's severed head and body exploded into data fragments.

Sheathing her sword, Queen stared at her eyes and panted hard. Her battle hardened eyes conveyed joy when feeling her power increasing. _I'm getting stronger. Soon enough I'll be strong enough to crush my sisters with ease, especially you, Swordswoman. I should've been the rightful heir to the throne! _She looked to the skies and closed her eyes, reflecting back to an image of a woman with a tanned body and cerulean hair. _Queen Sage, why...? _

Suddenly, Queen felt a sharp pain in the back of her mind as the image of the woman turned into a black panther - the same one that Phillipe transformed into. She grabbed the sides of her head and cried out before panting hard and waking up with a start.

"...no. Does this mean... someone else has unleashed the... black panther?" she gritted her teeth hard and stormed off back to reconvene with the Neo-Rajita. _But, who would be wielding the Light of Victory that turned Sage into... that monster!_

xxxxx

Chapter 38

_**Dark Reflections of the Past! Prelude to the Final Paradise Battle!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Witchenly Dimension/11:55 PM**_

Upon arriving in the Witchenly of Magical Wizards and Witches academy, Himura's Digiteam were dropped off here to recuperate after their failed mission. Masaru was a top priority as Time Wizard utilized his time magic to turn back time and heal Masaru's grievous injuries. Fortunately, Masaru was saved before the bleeding got worse, which would've led to his untimely death. Masaru slowly woke up, raising his head as Agumon (M) embraced him with tears flowing.

"ANIKI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Agumon (M) hugged Masaru to near death, causing the DATS member to jump up with a start.

"Agumon? Ok, I'm alive!" Masaru laughed as he sat Agumon (M). "...um, where are we?" He surveyed the new environment he himself in with Agumon (M) and Time Wizard. He noticed the Time Wizard hovering next to him. "Whoa, hey! What the heck are you?"

"You're in the Witchenly realm, boy," Time Wizard politely addressed Masaru. "We were fortunate to bring you here."

"Yeah, he was the one who saved you thanks to his neat magic!" Agumon (M) said.

Masaru blinked, facing Time Wizard. "Really? Wow..." He checked his body and found no injuries, not even the hole in the chest Kotori gave him. "...that hole is gone. But, wait! What happened to that girl? The one who tried killing me?"

"She got away," Himura promptly answered as he, Inumon, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Plutomon, Takuya, Tomoki, Dimitro, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, and Gomamon entered the room. "We tried to stop her, but she was much too powerful... for all of us." He said with his head hanging low.

Narrowing his eyes, Masaru walked up to Himura. "That was your friend, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but she's being controlled by Necromon!"

"Yeah, but she gave me that hole in the chest and I could've died!"

"He's right. Necromon used his necromancy to revive that girl and turn her into his zombie puppet," Came a wise voice seemingly out of nowhere, surprising everyone in the room.

Takuya looked around. "Where did that voice come from?"

Tomoki replied. "It's coming from up there!"

Everyone looked up as a beacon of light came beaming from the ceiling. A bright cyan ball of light descended from the ceiling and landed near the two vacant thrones left behind by Witchenly's leaders. As the ball's light died down, Wisemon, Dark Magician, FlameWizardmon, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Paladin, and Crystal Seer appeared.

"Wow, look at all those spellcasters!" Joe exclaimed.

Izzy quickly asserted. "We are in a realm of wizards and witches, Joe."

Tentomon gazed over the assorted group of spellcasters. "I see a FlameWizardmon with them."

"Did you have to remind us?" Gomamon sighed sadly when remembering their encounter with Wizardmon.

Also entering the room were Phillipe, Jaguarmon (now evolved after a quick meal), the Moon Fairy Trio, Witchmon, the four Charmers, Berus, and Inferno. Phillipe was still obviously distraught with the recent turn of events. Jaguarmon and the Moon Fairy Trio tried speaking to him but to no avail. He wouldn't respond when the harsh reality of seeing his cousin revived as Necromon's servant hit him hard coupled with the fact his powers suddenly stopped working. These two factors took a toll on the teen's self-esteem.

"Greetings, friends," Wisemon openly welcomed Himura and his cohort. He pivoted his view and saw Time Wizard hovering next to Masaru. "I take it you healed one of our guests who required his wounds healed?"

"Yes, I took care of that."

Dark Magician nodded. "Good. Now, if we must insist you stay here, Digi-Destined and friends. We will send you back to Paradise soon."

"Imperialdramon," Wisemon acknowledged the presence of Veemon and Wormmon. "I see you've been split back into your components. Please, we won't waste any more of your time."

"No problem!" Veemon answered with a thumb up.

"Whatever you need to tell us, we're listening," Wormmon said.

"If it's about Necromon, then we aren't going anywhere..." Himura said before the spellcasters gave him perturbed looks. However, their looks of disdain were directed to the Mao King's own name being referenced. It seemed obvious Necromon's name was largely taboo in Witchenly, and for good reason. "...I see. That's how it is." He silenced himself and didn't attempt to instigate.

"You must have a reason if you're not letting us say his name," Takuya said as he sat on a chair. "Though, you do owe us an explanation."

Realizing the position he and Dark Magician seemingly placed themselves, Wisemon quickly complied. "Fair enough. Just this once, I will break the taboo and tell you the story behind him."

As Phillipe walked next to Himura, he pulled up a chair and sat down, looking down quietly.

"Phillipe..."

"Not now, Himura."

The Digiteam had their eyes locked on Phillipe. Some reflecting to his transformation into the black panther and a few even afraid of approaching him with the incident fresh on their minds. Himura pulled up another chair and sat near his distraught friend. Jaguarmon hopped into Phillipe's lap and curled up, pressing her head against him. The Moon Fairy Trio flew over, sitting on Phillipe's right shoulder.

The Charmers exchanged whispers as their eyes fell on Phillipe.

"Poor guy," Eria the Water Charmer said, feeling sorrow for the Victory Tamer. "I wish there was something we can do."

Sighing, Aussa the Earth Charmer replied. "I still can't believe such a cute boy looks like a girl."

Hiita the Fire Charmer added. "That makes him even hotter. Maybe we can try and make him smile?"

"What can we do?" wondered Wynn the Wind Charmer, curiously watching Phillipe. "That incident is still clearly bothering him."

"Leave him alone, girls," Came a calm young man's voice behind the Charmer girls.

The Charmers whirled around as they saw a couple - both of them garbed in matching magician's wear. On the right was the only male member of the Elemental Charmers. He resembled a teenage boy with a clean cut pretty face and dark violet hair. On the left was a petite white-haired girl carrying a magician's staff, wearing a green magician's wear unlike her friends' tan cloaks, and smiling widely - in contrast to the boy's jaded disposition. Their familiars sat on their left shoulders, greeting the other Charmers' familiars. These were the remaining two Charmers: Lyna the Light Charmer and Dharc the Dark Charmer, the academy's most popular couple.

"Ah, Lyna!" Aussa addressed the cute white-haired girl.

"Oh, Dharc...!" Hiita said with hearts in her eyes.

"That guy needs time to heal," Dharc said as Lyna expressed sympathy for Phillipe.

"I want us to help him," Lyna suggested. "Maybe we can speak with Lords Wisemon and Dark Magician."

Suddenly, Witchmon overheard her students' conversation and interjected. "Oh, perhaps I can convince them?" She offered as she garnered their attention. "Besides, you six especially have grown into awesome spellcasters. Lyna and Dharc could use this as an excuse to polish up their skills more."

"Really? You'd vouch for us?" Lyna said.

Witchmon winked as she and the Charmers joined everyone near Wisemon and Dark Magician.

"Since everyone's here, I'm ready to begin," Wisemon addressed, folding his arms as he viewed his audience.

Ryo nodded, sitting on a chair. "We're listening, Lord Wisemon."

"Necromon, a name which we've banned from this academy, was once a prominent member of our society many digicycles ago," Wisemon addressed the Digiteam and the others barely seating themselves near him. Folding both arms behind his back, the wise man continued on with the back story. "He was once a great prodigy and had a special aptitude in advanced sorcery. Just as I'm well-versed in sorcery and incantations, he, too, possessed the uncanny knowledge that rivaled the great professors of our time. It was so long ago yet at the same time I remember it as it were yesterday. Most of all of you, especially my Duel Monster colleagues and students..." He acknowledged the presence of Dark Magician, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Paladin, Crystal Seer, and the Charmer six. "...you all weren't there to see him, but Witchmon, I know you've heard history with him."

Witchmon frowned as the Charmers noticed refusing to acknowledge Necromon. "...I was barely a first year when I met him. I've always had a bad vibe about him."

"Indeed. It will started the first year Witchmon attended the academy. He happened to be one of your professors..." Necromon reminisced to the digicycles when he last remembered 'Necromon'. "...he was once a Wizardmon, who squandered the opportunity to become head master of this academy and his obsession for the dark arts taint him forever."

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Witchenly Dimension/Witchenly of Magical Wizards and Witches Academy/100 Digicycles Ago**_

_Even many digicycles ago, the Witchenly realm remained relatively unchanged even to today's time. The only difference was there were no Duel Monsters living with the Digimon. This was well before the KC-Hypnos Project 'accidentally' altered the Digital World and merged the Duel Monster's Virtual Realm with it, allowing the two realities to mesh into one. Witchenly for the longest time cut off from the rest of the Southern Digital Realm had its world merged with the Spellcaster's dimension. _

_However, this story took place before this drastic event. _

_A Wizardmon was seen researching in a library as he scanned through some books. He was gathering information before presenting a lecture for his fellow students. He was not only just a student but even taught his own class, further proving his worth as a school prodigy. He stopped to take a break when he spotted Witchmon sitting on down with a spell book in hand. She took this time to study with her exams coming up. As Wizardmon got up, he sauntered over to Witchmon and poked over to see what she was reading._

_"Studying hard, my studious little sorceress?"_

_"Gah!" Witchmon freaked out as she came to her senses. "Wizardmon...? Don't sneak up on me like that."_

_"That's good you're studying hard since you've been slacking off."_

_"Wisemon told me he would give me another chance to retake the exam since I flunked it."_

_"That's very nice of him, but I think he's being too generous with a troublemaker like you."_

_"At least he's kind enough to give me a second chance and sees potential in me!"_

_Wizardmon chuckled as he disingenuously replied. "Is that so? Then, Wisemon has been getting soft and not giving bad seeds the proper punishment. Now, did you clean up the paint off the walls?"_

_"Yes..." scoffed Witchmon._

_"And put the frogs back in their tanks?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"And apologize to your fellow students you pulled those naughty pranks on?"_

_"Quit treating me like a child!"_

_"Then, act your age. This is an academy. Trouble makers are normally given expulsion from this school. Are we clear, miss?"_

_The preteen groaned, standing up from her seat as she grabbed her book and bag. "I get it! But, I can't study with you talking over me!" _

_"SSSSH!" A Persiamon librarian hissed, putting a finger to her lips and pointed to the '__**No yelling**__' sign. _

_Flinging her bag over her shoulder, Witchmon left Wizardmon behind and relocated to another table. Wizardmon gave a subtle yet fiendish chortle, seemingly taking pleasure at riling up Witchmon and pushing her buttons. Rather than offering to tutor Witchmon, he acted more like a bully that took pleasure of bringing her spirits down. Witchmon sat on the other side of the library sticking her tongue out at Wizardmon._

_"Heh," Wizardmon chortled as he turned his back to her and stormed out of the library. On his way, he ran into Wisemon, who looked almost unchanged except that he had green eyes instead of yellow ones. "Wisemon, sir..."_

_"Everything going well for our school prodigy?"_

_"Yes, but I feel I've already learned what there is to know about sorcery."_

_"Really? Well, I'm not surprised. You're already growing accustomed in teaching your own fellow students. You certainly have the credentials to being a full-time professor here. Think about it, Wizardmon. Your knowledge is as adept as the eldest council members of this academy."_

_"I'm flattered, Wisemon."_

_"You know," Wisemon said as he stroked the seemingly nonexistent chin behind his hood. "Have you considered tutoring students as a part-time?"_

_"Well, no. That hasn't crossed my mind..."_

_"I see. There are a few students struggling behind their classes... even one you're already familiar with."_

_He knew where this was going to lead and openly protested. "No. You don't mean that lazy troublemaker Witchmon? With all due respect, Wisemon, she's a complete opposite of me! She cares nothing of her studies and her grades reflect that! The thought of me tutoring that slacker is disgusting!" He stopped and noticed a few students overhearing him, giving him baffled looks. He cleared his throat realizing he had brought attention onto himself. "I'm sorry, but I can't waste my time with Witchmon. You'll have to find someone else to put up with her."_

_"That's a shame, because I see potential in Witchmon. You only see her as a liability in a school."_

_"That's an understatement, Wisemon. Look at the trouble she's caused and the mess she caused."_

_"I think she's just trying to get her students to acknowledge her. Witchmon doesn't have very many friends outside her classes."_

_Wizardmon wasn't entirely convinced. "What makes you believe this? She probably schemes with a few other troublemakers you're unaware of. I think expulsion would serve her best."_

_"I did consider it an option until Witchmon pleaded for a second chance. While she did serve her detention, I think she's learned her lesson."_

_"That's why I just saw her in the library."_

_"Yes, she's seriously putting in time to study. I saw the passion in her eyes. Witchmon wants to become a professor here in this academy."_

_"Pfft... HER AS A PROFESSOR? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"_

_"I didn't believe it either until I looked her in the eyes. Behind the childish exterior, I saw a young woman determined to achieve her goal."_

_"If Witchmon becomes a professor, they might as well let a bum become one."_

_The wise Digimon turned and blinked. "What was that?"_

_"Nothing, Wisemon, I have to go and get ready for my class."_

_"Oh, sorry to hold you up, Wizardmon. Good luck teaching!" With that, Wisemon turned and left Wizardmon to head toward his next class._

_Glancing over his back, Wizardmon focused intently on the library. The thought of Witchmon being a professor in the future made him shudder with disgust. In his view, if Witchmon could become one, then anyone could. Wizardmon realized he learned everything he thought he'd know about sorcery and magic arts. However, there was one type of magic that he has yet to learn, which was a dark art long forbidden from Witchenly. He heard according to word of mouth about necromancy, the only subject matter Wizardmon has yet to learn._

_**"On that day, I noticed a change in Wizardmon's demeanor. He became more distant from his fellow students and teachers. As knowledgeable as he was, I felt a darkness manifesting inside of him. I think it was his hatred and jealously for Witchmon that pushed him from accepting my offer for a tutorial position. He had a lust for knowledge, but he wanted more. He wanted to learn the one type of magic that was long forbidden from Witchenly. If he couldn't learn it, then he saw his life would have no other purpose. **_

_**Then, one day, he found the secret lair where the forbidden scriptures were sealed away. He concealed the necromancy notes into his room and slowly but surely there were incidents involving forbidden rituals and the resurrected dead walking the streets. The council members warned that the scriptures were taken. We didn't know who'd want them. It was once believed that one of our rival academies took it, but our claims were dismissed when the academies denied this accusation. We believed them. No, the scriptures had to have been confiscated by one of our own. I took matters to my own hands and confronted Wizardmon after I learned Witchmon suddenly went missing. I went to find her and Wizardmon, remembering how much he expressed hatred for her...**_

_**...but what I saw was truly horrifying. The moment I entered the hidden underground lair, I saw Wizardmon changed for the worse.**_

_**He was no longer Wizardmon. He had fully invoked the dark powers from the necromancy scriptures. The dark magic corrupted his form and turned him into the Necromon you see today. His latest test subject before I stopped him was attempting an experiment Witchmon. He was going to kill her and revive her with necromancy to serve as his puppet."**_

_Wisemon arrived in the underground chamber to find Necromon laughing. He quickly turned and saw Witchmon hanging on a wall unconscious, looking battered from previous abuse._

_"Wizardmon, this is going too far! Witchmon has done no wrong to you or this academy! Please, I implore you to stop this. You've perpetually let the dark magic corrupt you into the monster you've become!"_

_Necromon chortled evilly as he hovered next to Witchmon and caressed her face. "Which one of us do you consider us that more important to this school? Me or this brat? With me, I can restore the black magic to teach future generations. Wouldn't it be grand to revive loved ones who were wrongfully taken from you?"_

_"NO! That would squandering with the balance of life and death! Wizardmon, please, you've let the dark magic corrupt you! Let me help you!"_

_"SILENCE! I AM NECROMON NOW!" The necromancer bellowed, shooting a hateful glare toward Wisemon. "So, you did come to rescue this bitch! I should've known you'd pick her over your prodigy!"_

_"At least she knows it's wrong to utilize necromancy for the sake of greed and power! You only want this power for yourself!"_

_"Hmm, very good. Yes, and this power is quite invigorating. With all the knowledge I've gained, I see no reason to stay in this pathetic academy anymore. With the Mao Kings rising, they are looking for a final member and I'm just the man with the right talent they're looking for!" Necromon declared as he cracked the wall that held Witchmon. With a disgusted sneer, he threw the unconscious sorceress into Wisemon, who lunged across and caught her. "Consider me no longer part of this pathetic school, Wisemon! Goodbye!" With that, he waved off Wisemon and vanished behind a blaze of purple fire._

_Conflicted with the loss of a prodigy, Wisemon knew he had the opportunity to stop Necromon, but his body couldn't let him move. _

_Stirring in his arms, Witchmon was barely coming to and woke up murmuring._

_"...he's gone... Wizardmon's gone..." Witchmon murmured, grabbing a hold of Wisemon's cloak. "...he hurt me... he really tried to kill me..."_

_"He won't hurt you anymore," reassured the wise Digimon, holding Witchmon as he carried her out of the underground chamber._

_**"Shortly after that, we received the news Necromon joined the Mao Kings. Fortunately, that didn't last long as most of them had been defeated. This led to the group dissolving. Necromon went missing until he was discovered in the Digital Underworld. Now we know he's rejoined the Mao Kings as they plan to revive the Demon God Valmarmon.**_

_**That was over a hundred digicycles ago. That last image of Necromon remains freshly etched in my mind, even today."**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Witchenly Dimension/12:15 AM**_

When Wisemon finished telling his tale, everyone present was shocked when learning of Necromon's former link to Witchenly. Himura and Inumon were evidently more infuriated with Necromon cutting ties with Witchenly and betraying his people's trusts. Others viewed Necromon's action as something petty, especially how he let his hate for Witchmon make him turn into necromancy.

Trying hard not to remember the last moments with Necromon, Witchmon punched a table near her. The Charmers felt more remorse for their teacher and realized how far she had come since her days as a student. Their respect for Witchmon grew tenfold with all she had to endure with Wizardmon/Necromon. But, most of all, their respect grew for her because she never once turned to the dark arts for more power. Witchmon, despite a few failures, managed to persevere and returned to the academy to find her best students through the Elemental Charmers.

"That backstabbing son of a...!" Takuya growled, pushing his seat back and springing onto his feet.

Tomoki frowned and shared his disgust. "Go ahead and let out, Takuya."

"Man, wait until I get my hands on Necromon the next time I see him!" Davis said, balling his hands into fists.

Veemon tried to calm his Chosen partner. "Easy, Davish!"

Ken replied. "We need to plan things more carefully since more will be on the line back in Paradise." Though, even the Bearer of Kindness couldn't help but share his disdain for the necromancer. "But, I know just how you feel. Necromon can't get away with more than he's already committed. It's sickening he's using the dead to fight his battles."

"He's a textbook coward," Wormmon said.

"How could he turn his back against his own people?" Joe reproved Necromon's actions.

Gomamon added. "A traitorous freak like him, that's what."

"I feel even worse for Witchmon," Inumon said, veering his eyes toward the sorceress he considered an annoyance. "I take back all I've ever said about her."

Himura was even more infuriated than Takuya. "Necromon has caused enough grief. Between betraying Wisemon's trust and using innocent people as undead puppets, he needs to be taken down once and for all!"

"It will be more difficult since he's aligned with Madoudramon and the other Mao Kings," Wisemon said, shaking his head.

"Then, me and my friends back in Paradise will bring the fight to them!" The Beast Tamer openly declared, clenching both fists. "Phillipe, you're with me, right?"

Phillipe said nothing as Himura waited for a response from him.

"Phillipe?" Jaguarmon whispered, looking up to her Tamer, who was quiet through the whole exchange and Wisemon's story. "He's asking you a question."

"Why won't you answer?" Elzaim blinked cutely, looking up at the teen.

"Phillipe! We really need you with us if we're going to save Kotori!" Himura barked as he got into Phillipe's face. He grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him hard. "Kotori's still there pleading for help! I know..." He got Phillipe to look him in the eye and stopped shaking him. "...she's still there, Phillipe. We can free her. Right, Wisemon?" He quickly addressed the Witchenly leader.

"If the puppet's mind is able to resist, they may be able to regain their free wills, but Necromon has by now mastered the powers of necromancy. Destroying Necromon is likely a viable option to freeing the puppet from his control."

"Then, all we need to do is destroy Necromon."

"But, even that's not a guarantee. Destroying Necromon may likely destroy the puppets with no necromancer to control them."

Realizing this likely possibility, Himura was brought to a halt whilst reflecting over his options.

"Himura, it's ok... maybe if we can destroy Necromon, my cousin can truly rest in peace," Phillipe calmly reassured him.

Nodding, Masaru turned and angrily barked toward Wisemon. "I want to know why you didn't try to stop that Necro-jerk in the first place! That guy was _your_ student! _Your_ prodigy! And you let him go! You had the opportunity to stop him before he fled!"

"Masaru, stop!" Izzy tried to stop the irate DATS member.

Masaru snapped forward and grabbed Wisemon's cloak. "Well, why didn't you?"

_**Whap!**_

Wisemon hit Masaru over the head with his book as he dropped him like a sack of bricks.

"Hands to yourself, boy. I was ready to stop him, but he made a hasty escape I wasn't prepared for."

Witchmon quickly stepped in Wisemon's defense. "His priority was saving me. I don't think he could've stopped Necromon if he came prepared." She knelt down and placed a hand over Masaru's head, healing the spot where Wisemon hit him. "Besides, you guys don't need to fight my battle! I've improved my magic since that jerk left! I'm ready to take him out the next time I see him!"

"Bold words, Witchmon, and we recognize your talents, but Necromon's control over necromancy will be too much of a burden for you to overcome."

"But, Wisemon..."

"That's why you and your students will join the Chosen to protect the remaining Valmarmon pieces in Paradise."

Dark Magician interjected. "Charmers, you'll accompany your teacher and show the Chosen the skills you've learned." In response, he saw the Charmers shaking their heads in unison. "Good."

Magician Valkyria spoke up. "We've even gathered a few Duel Monsters who have volunteered to aid you, Chosen."

"Really? Well, the more, the better!" Takuya said with a big grin.

Davis shared Takuya's sentiment and made a wider grin. "Yeah, just what Takuya said! Whoever wants to volunteer to fight alongside us are welcome."

Phillipe stood from his chair and walked up to Himura. The two friends stood face to face until Phillipe spoke first before the Beat Tamer did.

"Himura, listen..."

"Don't worry. We're going to save Kotori together. I just want to know if you're mentally prepared to enter this battle."

Phillipe's insecurities began to resurface again. "But, I can't seem to bring out my powers. I want to fight alongside you, Inumon, and Jaguarmon, but I need my powers. Listen, I need to go back to the Amazon Kingdom and ask them a question. Maybe they'll have the answer to my question."

"The Amazon Kingdom?" Himura blinked.

Ryo stood from his seat and interceded into their conversation. "Phillipe got his Light of Victory power from an ancient treasure the Amazons had secured."

Jaguarmon asserted, further explaining to them, smiling. "Yes, it was the treasure from the village where Lady Swordswoman and her tribe lived before they integrated with Lady Athenamon's kingdom. If anyone can explain what could going on, they could give Phillipe an answer."

"Then, why don't I take you to the Amazon Kingdom?" offered Ryo, quickly asking Phillipe, who was mulling over his finalized decision. "After we're done with our business there, we can return to Paradise."

"Wait, I'd like to go, too!" Masaru spoke up to the surprise of his colleagues. "Please, if that's ok?"

Agumon (M) chimed in. "If Aniki is going, I'll go, too!"

"Ok then. Does anyone else want to go?" Ryo scanned around the room as Witchmon raised her hand.

"I want to go. Well, you know I personally know Lady Athenamon and I want to bring my students to meet her."

"Really? We're going to go see the Amazon queens?" Aussa gasped in shock.

Hiita hollered. "All right! This is like a dream come true!"

Wynn affirmed. "We surely can't pass this up."

"All right then," Ryo smiled as he scanned the entire room. "Any more want to join us?" He got no response. "All right then. After we come back from meeting the Amazons, we'll come back here so I can take you all back to Paradise."

Phillipe gulped as he walked forward with Jaguarmon and Moon Fairy Trio. "I'm ready." Suddenly, the teen noticed his DDM-Gattai Digivice invoke a bright light, which beamed out and pulled the Moon Fairy Trio inside the device. "Huh?"

"Oh, that device," Wisemon closely eyed the DDM-Gattai as he approached Phillipe. "May I ask how you got this?"

"This?" The blond-haired teen pointed to his newly upgraded Digivice. "Well, the fairies you saw are from a fairy kingdom."

"I know. I recognize Queen Elzaim of the Lunar Fairy Kingdom," Wisemon answered, eyeing the moon fairies inside the device.

"Their lunar magic upgraded my D-Ark into this DDM-Gattai. It has the power to fuse a Digimon with a Duel Monster. Jaguarmon here achieved a new mode after I fused these three with her."

"DDM... Digimon-Duel Monster," Wisemon muttered as he held the device in his hand, studying it closely before handing it to Phillipe. "It adds up. A device that enforces the bond between a Digimon and a Duel Monster."

"We're starting to witness Digimon and Duel Monsters beginning to bond, giving rise to fused forms," Dark Magician replied."It started with Athenamon and Swordswoman only to be followed by Omegamon and Buster Blader. Perfect fusions between Digimon and Duel Monster augment the power of the hybrid. This evolution is called Yuugou Evolution."

"But, with this new device, now a human can better merge any Digimon with any Duel Monster. We're looking at the birth of a new weapon that could turn the tide against our enemies."

"Do you really think so, Lord Wisemon?" asked FlameWizardmon.

Wisemon shrugged in response. "It's just a theory, but we're looking at sure signs of more Yuugou Evolutions. As time passes, we'll eventually see permanent fusions and then gradually Digimon-Duel Monster hybrids will begin doubling in number. Yuugou and this DDM-Gattai device will be the wave of the future for Digimon and Duel Monster evolutions."

_Amazing. I didn't think this DDM-Gattai could potentially make that much of a difference!_ Phillipe eyed the device in his hand. "Say, Phillipe, maybe I can ask the fairies to upgrade Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Suzie's D-Arks. What do you think?"

"We'll need to ask them first when we see them."

"Point taken," the blonde-haired Victory Tamer looked down at inside the DDM-Gattai and saw the Moon Fairy Trio waving to him through the glass screen.

Masaru turned to Wisemon and addressed him in an apologetic manner. "Wisemon, I'm sorry for bursting out like that. I let my emotions run wild there."

"It's understandable. I don't blame you for getting confrontational," the Witchenly leader modestly said. "Necromon has caused us enough grief. Chosen, I hope you'll stop him once and for all."

"We will!" Masaru reaffirmed.

Suddenly, Ryo opened a portal with his D-Ark and waited for the ones who wanted to go to the Amazon Kingdom. Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Witchmon, and the Charmers amassed together behind the Legendary Tamer and Cyberdramon.

"Are we all set?" Ryo asked the group.

Phillipe nodded in response. "We're ready."

"Phillipe, we'll be waiting!" Takuya called over to the Victory Tamer.

After a final wave, Phillipe joined the others and jumped through the portal taking them to the Amazon Kingdom.

_I hope they'll answer his question, Byakko._ Himura thought as he and Inumon turned away from the direction where the portal closed.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/12:25 AM**_

Upon arriving at the Amazon Kingdom's front gates, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), and the others looked around to see two Lilamon and two Amazoness Tigers meeting them. Before the guards prepared to question them, Jaguarmon sprang off Phillipe and landed in front of them.

"Jaguarmon?" The two Lilamon apologized as they backed off and let them pass through the gates. "We apologize! We didn't expect you."

"We came here for good reason, my sisters," Jaguarmon addressed the two flower Digimon. "C'mon, guys. It's ok as long as you're with me."

"Well, I don't think they'd hold any hostility with me since I am a Light of Victory wielder," Phillipe said as the Amazoness Tigers sniffed him, sensing the residue of the black panther's aura that hadn't been cleansed off the boy's body. "Hey." He said, backing away as the tigers watched him leave with the group.

"Something seems to be troubling those tigers," Masaru said. "Man, I didn't think they'd have tigers guarding their place."

The Charmers looked around the lush forest while walking up a long trail leading to a sanctuary resembling the Parthenon. They like the others who hadn't been in the kingdom saw a massive community mostly filled with antiquity structures with some advanced technological spots, including a satellite tower and newly installed power stations to run electrical power throughout the communities. As they stopped on a hilltop, the group gazed across the kingdom, once isolated from the outside world, grown into a bigger and advanced community that modified with the changing times.

"Seems Lady Athenamon and Lady Swordswoman have been busy," Ryo observed.

Jaguarmon was shocked with the changes to the kingdom she left behind. "...they really did renovate the kingdom! Last time I was here we barely had anything run by electricity except in the royal palace."

"Guess they couldn't stand staying behind the times," Phillipe said.

"Still, for the most part, the land is mostly the same. It's not like they removed anything that was there before."

"That's true, Jaguarmon. I still see the archaic structures and the fountains haven't been removed."

"WOW! HOW BEAUTIFUL!" The Charmers, sans Lyna, Dharc, and Wynn, screamed in unison as their eyes lit up upon seeing the Amazon Kingdom.

"C'mon, girls, we didn't come to sight see," Dharc sighed with exasperation. "Lyna, don't you agree?" He looked over and caught Lyna picking up a flower, which she tied to her hair. "Um... Lyna?"

"Hmm? Isn't this place beautiful?" Lyna said, folding an arm around Dharc's. "I certainly wouldn't mind coming to sight see. I mean, it wouldn't hurt."

"Well, we came here for important business, Lyna."

"He's right," Ryo addressed the group. "Phillipe, you know that white building ahead of us is where we'll meet the queens."

"Yeah, I've been here before," Phillipe recalled the last time he and the Victory Tamers came during the Rajita crisis. "Besides me, keep in mind Jaguarmon used to live here."

"Follow me and Phillipe, guys," Jaguarmon insisted as she and Phillipe led their cohorts down the trail leading to the white Parthenon-like building. When they arrived halfway to their destination, two familiar Amazon Digimon obstructed their path. Jaguarmon was quick to recognize them. "Mermaimon, D'Arcmon! It's me!"

"Jaguarmon?" D'Arcmon blinked as she immediately saw the small feline and her group. "You've returned!"

"And you brought the boy with the Light of Victory!" Mermaimon said as she greeted Phillipe. "Your name is famous with our people!"

"I'm flattered," Phillipe sweatdropped as everyone else behind him remained quiet and still.

Taking notice of Phillipe's friends, D'Arcmon addressed them. "I see. Then, you all must have come here for a good reason."

"Yes, but mostly because I need to see Ladies Athenamon and Swordswoman. You see..." Phillipe went ahead and explained the situation regarding his Light of Victory power, but most importantly his black panther transformation. "...and it's important I speak with them."

"That is most alarming and indeed you deserve an audience with our queens. Mermaimon, let's escort them to the palace. Our queens should be coming back from their meeting with the other leaders shortly."

Nodding, Mermaimon called for the group to follow them into the palace. When arriving inside the royal palace, they amassed in the main chamber and waited for the queens to come. Phillipe and Jaguarmon stood near the forefront facing the two empty thrones. Behind them Ryo, Cyberdramon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Witchmon, and the Charmers sat down waiting.

Mermaimon crawled over to Witchmon and patted her. "Hey, been a while since we last saw you here, Witchmon."

"What's up, Mermaimon?" The sorceress greeted her with a hug. "I missed you guys."

"Well some of us have been happy to see you gone after the mishaps with your magic."

"You don't say. Oh, let me introduce you to my students!" Witchmon said as she properly introduced the Charmers to Mermaimon and D'Arcmon, who sat down next to her aquatic colleague. "These six are my most accomplished students. Say hello to the Elemental Charmers!"

The Charmers initially responded and bowed their heads. "We're pleased to be in your audience, miss."

"I'm Dharc the Dark Charmer," the dark-haired boy introduced himself.

The brunette girl with the glasses modestly spoke up. "Greetings, I'm Aussa the Earth Charmer."

The feisty redhead spoke up, wearing a devilish grin. "Yo! I'm Hiita the Fire Charmer! I'm the total hot stuff of the team!" She said flexing an arm and poking her backside whilst making a sizzling sound.

"Hello, I am Eria the Water Charmer," the long blue-haired girl said.

Stuttering a bit, the green-haired girl bowed her head meekly. "I... I'm Wynn the Wind Charmer. Pleased to meet you, Amazon ladies."

"And I'm Lyna the Light Charmer," the white-haired girl greeted the Digi-Amazons with a bow. "We're honored to be in your palace."

"Well, you girls are really nice," Mermaimon nodded in approval. "Even the guy has good manners. Say, would you girls like to join our sisterhood?"

"Mermaimon, we're not here to recruit anyone now," D'Arcmon said. "I believe we have enough woman power for the coming war."

"Oh, right."

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of footsteps entering the chamber. When all eyes turned to the front, they saw Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman walking in accompanied by Amazoness Paladin and a fleet of Amazoness women dressed in an array of colored animal skin clothing and carrying spears. Three Amazons were seen garbed in golden armor and eagle-faced helmets.

"Miladies!" Mermaimon and D'Arcmon stepped forward, taking a bow to their queens.

Athenamon and Swordswoman politely asked the two Digi-Amazons to stand up.

"Thank you for bringing our guests here," Athenamon addressed her trusted aides. She noticed Phillipe and Jaguarmon standing at the front. A smile adorned the woman's features as seeing these two again brought much needed comfort to her spirit. "Welcome back, Jaguarmon. We've missed you."

The tiny feline openly acknowledged her queen. "I still remain loyal to you despite me being a partner to Phillipe."

"And you've fulfilled your role well, Jaguarmon. Phillipe Sagara, it's good to see you doing well."

"Lady Athenamon," Phillipe humbly bowed his head.

"No, there's no need for such modesty, Phillipe. You are an inspiration for our kingdom."

"Yes, but I came here to tell you a very important concern. It's about..." The teen stopped himself, looking down at his hands as he tried summoning his Light of Victory. "I've lost my power to utilize the Light of Victory."

Upon hearing this, Amazoness Paladin publicly addressed him. "Does it have anything to do with the black panther?"

Everyone behind Phillipe were flabbergasted when hearing this claim from Paladin.

"Then, you know something we don't!" Masaru barked, causing the Amazon guards to raise their weapons at his direction. "Look, I didn't come to stir up trouble, but Phillipe deserves to know why he can't use his power anymore!"

"Guards," Swordswoman demanded as the warriors lowered their spears and dropped their guard. "You're correct. Phillipe Sagara, with all that's happened, the mystery behind your blocked Victory of Light and the story behind the black panther will be revealed to you." Standing up from her throne, Swordswoman walked down and stood by Paladin's side. Handed a box by Paladin, Swordswoman opened it and revealed a beautifully crafted golden necklace. She unveiled it to Phillipe, who scanned over the artifact.

Phillipe closely probed the item. "A necklace? But, who does it belong to? Yours?"

The large muscular woman nodded dismissively. "It belonged to your predecessor, Phillipe. This belonged to my mother."

"Your mother?" gasped the teen, taken aback by this revelation. "And she's my predecessor?"

"She wielded the Light of Victory you use today. She wielded the Yellow Flash of the Jaguar. This power grants the user super speed. My mother was the fastest Amazon to ever live. With this power, her speed was unrivaled."

"A power I've been working a few kinks with. The most I've ever gone was super sonic speed."

"My mother had more years to use this power. According to the former queen, my mother's speed topped past super sonic, but Phillipe. How fast she was means little to what I'm about to tell you..." She turned and caught Paladin nodding her head in approval. "Very well. The story behind the Lights of Victory go way past my generation and my mother's generation. Our tribe have hidden many hidden treasures, but the Lights of Victory were our most valued treasure. No outsider were allowed to get their hands on it. For the longest time, this was always the case. Our tribe defended our treasures through bloodshed and warfare. We defeated every outsider that have tried to claim our Lights of Victory. After each generation, the Lights of Victory became that much more valuable."

"How were successors chosen to wield these powers?" inquired Ryo.

"Through tests of strength and knowledge. The queens from previous generations declared only five out of our entire clan were selected. These five who pass the exams would be entrusted with the Lights of Victory. Each wielder are granted a Light of Victory that most suits their attributes. For example, my mother was a gifted runner and competed in athletic games. She had a passion for running the distance. When she stepped forward to take her Light of Victory, the yellow jaguar selected her to wield its power."

"Did your queens ever tell her and her colleagues that the Lights of Victory could been tainted if used incorrectly?"

"Yes, and they took the warning very seriously. My mother, especially, dedicated herself to utilize the power for the right reasons. She suppressed most negative influences that would've tainted her. The Lights of Victory wielders were selected to led our clan's armed forces against invaders of our land. Amazons, being prideful warriors that we are, never required special powers from artifacts to enhance our abilities. We trained our bodies and honed our skills through weapons and hands. Only the five wielders were allowed powers beyond their own abilities. The reason for this is because our previous queens feared artifacts could lead to negative implications, including tainting our senses. We were born and raised to be pure warriors, who never saw any reason to rely on special powers."

"Special powers leading to negative implications?" Phillipe mumbled to himself. "Yeah, that's exactly what happened to me."

Paladin interjected. "Our tribe never trusted advancement in technology and enhancements through artifacts. As the outside world evolved, we decided to seclude ourselves from the other Duel Monster realms and refused to progress. But, ultimately, the winds of fate brought us to unite with Lady Athenamon's tribe and with the upcoming war with the Neo-Rajita, we have no choice but to take on advanced tools and weapons to survive."

Swordswoman sighed. "We've digressed too far in our discussion. Now, to explain what the black panther signifies..." She dreaded herself having to explain what had happened with the previous black panther incident, which occurred many cycles ago. "...I was not born yet when the last incident happened, but Phillipe... please know that my mother was the first to unleash the black panther..."

Phillipe didn't know how to initially respond to this as Paladin approached him.

"Before Swordswoman and myself were made queen, Lady Sage was in charge our of tribe. However, the story of her tragic past goes back further than that..."

xxxxx

_**Flashback/Amazoness Village/200 digicycles ago**_

_The former Amazoness Village was a secluded paradise divided from all other realms in the Virtual World. The origin of its people was mostly shrouded in mystery but trace back several thousand digicycles ago before the current generation. Some believe they might've descended from women shunned from other lands, runaway children & slaves, and even a few princesses. To survive in the forests, these pre-Amazon women had to adapt by hunting and gathering before establishing individual villages. Through rigorous training, these once pampered, spoiled girls became warrior women possessing great physiques and skillful fighting prowess rivaled only by the fiercest male warriors. Almost all of them were to be trained as warriors from early childhood, ensuring better security for their people and matriarchal societies. _

_They were one of the last communities to exclusively rely on the archaic standards of living. With other Duel Monsters realms embracing technology, the Amazons' sovereignty stubbornly refused to evolve with the rise of advanced technology. They were also the last to withhold lost treasures and firmly fought back against invaders to preserve their sacred lands._

_Almost 200 digicycles ago, Amazoness Sage, in her youth, was chosen as one of five warriors to wield the Lights of Victory, an Amazonian treasure withheld from outsiders. _

_**"Over 200 digicycles ago, our clan was much smaller than our Digimon counterpart's kingdom. We were ruled under strict laws forged by harsh yet conservative queens. Amongst the harshest laws we had to abide was the biggest taboo that we were told to never break was simply... never bring a man into the land unless there's a 'man hunt' issued. Man hunts came during mating seasons when Amazons were sent to capture men. Once that man is taken to the village, that Amazon is regarded as an adult no matter the age and treated as a elite warrior. Those Amazons are then required to have sex with men under the condition a daughter is produced. Daughters are easily accepted into the sisterhood. Any son born are removed along with the father.**_

_**Around this time, I, Amazoness Paladin, was merely a a child barely a few years removed from birth. My mother was a Paladin, too, but my father was a Gilford the Lightning. I never knew my father since he died in a war shortly after I was born. Amazoness Sage was an inspiration for me and the other children, the current adult generation you see today.**_"

_A streak of yellow light rushed past a group of Amazon guards as they were knocked off their feet._

_When the yellow streak stopped, a moderate build coffee-skinned beautiful woman with long blue hair, a Shaman-like dress garb, and carrying a staff appeared smiling modestly. She had an innocent but playful expression on her face when the guards shot her irked glares._

_"Whoops, sorry!" Amazoness Sage laughed, waving to the guards. "I'll slow down if you want me!"_

_"Oh, Sage, you're so naive," Came a voice behind her. When Amazoness Sage turned, she saw an Unfriendly Amazon sitting on a bench staring apathetically to the skies. "You still haven't learned to slow down your pace?"_

_"Hey, I'm always in a hurry, Unfriendly!" Sage said as she walked over and sat next to her friend. "What are looking at?"_

_"Nothing. Just thinking..."_

_"Oh, about?"_

_"Well, it's about those annoying treasure robbers that have been trespassing near our land lately. We have to keep our guard up and keep them from stealing our treasures, but most of all, we have to look out for each other."_

_"You mean...?" Sage pointed to herself. "Us?"_

_"Duh. We are the wielders of the Lights of Victory. We five are this village's most sacred treasures. If we're captured by hunters, they could be sold at markets and our powers could be used for wrong reasons. Do you like the idea of being experimented on against your will?"_

_"No, I don't," the blue-haired girl shook her, dismissing the idea of being anyone's guinea pig. _

_"We're the strongest assets this village has. Take us out of the equation and this village will collapse. That's why we need to stick together until these hunters give up."_

_Sage sighed as she hopped off the bench. "Maybe I can drive them off."_

_"By yourself? Even with your great speed, you're still not careful with the turns you make. You're still in danger of falling into traps easier if you don't pace yourself."_

_"I'll pace myself just fine, Unfriendly. And I can take care of myself."_

_"Yeah, but...!"_

_"I'll off to chase these treasure hunters off!" Sage declared as she sped off at blinding speed and turned into a yellow streak that went out of the village. _

_Unfriendly groaned and shook her head. "That idiot! She always has to be so careless!" She took off after Sage and closed her eyes as a blue aura glowed around her. _

_**"The Unfriendly Amazon you know today is the little sister of the one who wielded the Blue Telepathy of the Dolphin. She was a friendly rival to Sage, but deep down I think she might've harbored some irritation for her, but more on their relationship later. All you need to know is she is Jeri Katou's predecessor."**_

_As Unfriendly tried tracking Sage telepathically, a small blue-haired Amazon girl garbed in a revealing green animal skin attire walked behind her. It was a smaller version of Amazoness Blowpiper._

_"BOO!" The girl screamed, breaking Unfriendly's concentration and making her turn around. "Hi, big sister! Where's Sage?"_

_"Don't scare me like that, you brat!" Unfriendly snapped. "Pfft, Sage left to take care of those treasure hunters."_

_"Oh, really? Well, big sister Sage can take care of them. She's very fast and no one has ever caught her."_

_"Yeah, true... but sometimes she can be reckless. Anyway, what do you want?"_

_"I was gonna ask big sister Sage to help me find some herbs for me to make medicine for the sick."_

_Unfriendly blinked. "Yeah? Maybe I can help?"_

_"I really wanted big sis Sage to help."_

_"And I can't be of any help?"_

_"Well, sure... I guess."_

_"You guess? Well, maybe I don't want to help?"_

_Chibi Blowpiper frowned. "You can be so mean sometimes, big sister Unfriendly. That name suits you perfectly!" With that, she ran off and left Unfriendly behind to sat on the bench._

_**"The child Amazoness Blowpiper was the youngest member of the five chosen. She wields the Green Healing of the Deer. She is fittingly enough Suzie Wong's predecessor. She was never a fighter, but decided to utilize her talents to heal the sick and injured. She specialized in making herbal medicines and produced darts equipped with medicine for her sisters, who usually left for long treks outside our village."**_

_"You just love making her upset, don't you, Unfriendly?" A large muscular woman spoke up as she walked up to Unfriendly. The large, burly woman was an Amazoness Fighter. _

_Unfriendly rolled her eyes and saw the large woman behind her. "Want to make something of it?"_

_Amazoness Fighter flexed her whole body as a gray aura outlined her muscular physique. She grabbed the bench and ripped it off the ground with one hand. Unfriendly leapt off the bench and gracefully landed on her feet. Fighter crushed the bench with one hand and pounded her chest. Unfriendly dropped into a fighting stance and prepared to engage the larger woman._

_**"Kazu Shioda's predecessor was an Amazoness Fighter, a champion gladiator in the village. Her brute power allowed her to wield the Gray Power of the Rhino. With her already impressive strength, she augmented that tenfold with this Light of Victory. She and Unfriendly always engaged in fights. It was this Amazon's brute power that allowed her other four colleagues to play their roles in battles."**_

_"Want a beating like last time? You know I can predict your moves before you even make them!"_

_Fighter chuckled. "Your own arrogance will be your own undoing."_

_"BRING IT!" Unfriendly shouted as she lunged forward and quickly dodged one of the larger woman's fists. She jumped over Fighter's head and ducked before she could club her with a back handed fist. "See? You're too slow!" She laughed and backflipped out of Fighter's reach._

_Suddenly, Unfriendly felt someone restrain her arms from behind._

_"That's enough, sister Unfriendly," Came a low-toned voice._

_"Archer!" Unfriendly snarled, struggling to break her camouflaged sister's hold._

_Undoing her impressive cloak, an Amazon Archer was revealed with her arms under Unfriendly's armpits. "Are you going to cease this behavior? Please conduct yourself better."_

_"Fine," Unfriendly sighed, giving into Archer's demands._

_**"The fifth member was an Amazon Archer, wielding the Black Stealth of the Hedgehog power. She was the oldest and when Sage wasn't around she was normally second in command. She also happens to be Kenta Kitagawa's predecessor. Her wisdom was quite renowned during that time. When a fight broke out between one of the sisters, she was the first to break it up. She was seen as the voice of reason for her team."**_

_"Did I hear right that Sage went off to drive those treasure hunters near our land?" Archer asked, turning to her two colleagues._

_Fighter shrugged. "I believe so."_

_"I know so, because I saw her leave," Unfriendly snorted irritably. "Archer, why is she in charge? You should be the leader. You're much wiser than her and she's supposed to be a sage!"_

_"Yes, but she is still quite young. Sage has plenty of room to grow before he becomes a full sage. As knowledgeable as I am, I can only lead this team far. Sage has secured us enough victories that no armies have defeated us."_

_"Us. We are an army-wrecking team," Fighter said. "Without Sage, well, I don't think we'd be the powerful team we've become."_

_"Please give her a chance, Unfriendly. She only asks for your friendship."_

_Shaking her head, Unfriendly felt guilt grip her hard. "You're right. I should go talk to her when she gets back." She turned to the forest and used her telekinesis to locate Sage's location. 'All right, Sage, where are you now...'_

_xxxxx_

_A scattered pile of unconscious warriors and hunters were seen laying across the forest. Amazoness Sage was seen sitting on a tree eating an apple and looking bored._

_"You guys are supposed to be well-trained warriors, but you're a bunch of slowpokes. You can't even catch me!" After finishing her apple, she leapt off the branch and picked up a bag with some stolen treasure they had collected. "Oh, this belongs to one of our neighboring villages. Well, I'm about to take these back." Before she hastily took off, a knife flew seemingly out of nowhere and hit the girl's right leg. Sage winced and fell on her left knee where the knife pierced her leg. "Ow! Oh, damn... I can't run with a bad leg!"_

_"Don't move!" A man's voice shouted from behind Sage._

_Hearing the man's voice, Sage whirled around and fiercely readied her staff. She saw a man with a muscular frame wearing beige pants, shaggy and spiky red hair, and wearing a black-and-white mask concealing his identity. The man walked over to Sage, who was poised to attack. He stopped and noticed the warriors laying around. "You're not with these men?"_

_"Huh...?" Sage looked at him dumbfounded. "Like Hera I am! I don't travel with men! I'm an Amazon!"_

_"I see," the man said as he eyed her leg wound. "Then, I apologize. Permit me to heal your wound, miss."_

_"Back off!" Sage yelled as she pointed her staff to his mask. "Why wear a mask for? Do you hide it because you have insecurities about your looks?"_

_He knelt down and lightly pushed her weapon back. He lowered his hand over her leg wound and following an incantation he magically healed her leg. Baffled, Sage moved her leg and saw the wound disappear. She sprang up to her feet and didn't give the man enough room to approach her._

_"Your leg's healed, miss."_

_Shaking her healed leg, Sage blinked and nodded. "So, it is. Now I can use my speed again."_

_"I'd recommend not running for a day or two. You may risk re-injuring yourself."_

_"Why should I take your word for it? Are you a shaman?"_

_"I am. My name is Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, a traveler from a land far away. And you? You say you're an Amazon?"_

_"..."Sage was at a loss for words as she couldn't believe how formal this man was. She was raised to never trust or go near men. "...I can kill you where you stand!"_

_"Yes, you can with that incredible speed of yours. I wouldn't stand a chance."_

_"Don't try buttering me up, you jerk. Get out of here before I take action."_

_"I hope your leg heals well, miss," Necroid Shaman replied as he casually walked by her, leaving Sage almost dumbfounded with his politeness. "It's a shame you never gave me your name. I wish to remember the face of the beautiful woman I healed now."_

_"An Amazon never gives her name to an suspicious stranger, especially a man!" _

_"Then, I won't instigate any further. Good day, miss."_

_Amazoness Sage watched him leave, but she didn't budge an inch from her spot. She was shocked he didn't even attempt to provoke her into an attack. This was the first time a man ever politely approached her in kind. But, having been raised and trained to fight against men, Sage wasn't entirely sure how to judge Necroid Shaman's good character, which in her eyes was a rare sight to behold. _

_"My name is Amazoness Sage, but friends call me Sage!"_

_"Sage? Yes, such a beautiful name is appropriate for you."_

_When hearing this, Sage flustered a bit and growled. "Yeah, but you're the last guy I want to hear call me beautiful! Only my sisters can compliment me!" She watched him walk off and picked up the bag of treasure she was about to take back. _

_"If you wish to see me again, I'll be around this area. Come by and don't be a stranger, Sage."_

_"Yeah, right. As if I'd start doing that..."_

_**"Unbeknownst to Sage, she didn't realize this was only the start of a new relationship. This was the first time she's developed a bond with a man. As much as she wouldn't admit it, Sage would find herself in love with this Necroid Shaman. Over time, Sage would often leave the village for 'errands', but in truth she really left to see Necroid Shaman in a hidden location near a waterfall cavern."**_

_Swiftly landing on a tree branch, Sage scanned the area around for any sightings of her sisters trailing her. Fortunately, the coast was clear allowing Sage to bolt right through the waterfall as she saw Necroid Shaman sitting in solitude. Sage dropped a bag of food, including bread, some vegetables, and slabs of meat. Necroid Shaman leaned forward to eye the assortment of delicacies laying in front of him._

_"I brought what I had at home," Sage proclaimed, sitting down and picking up an apple. "Eat to your heart's content, Necroid."_

_"They do look delicious, but you didn't need to go out of your way..."_

_"I just saved you a hunting trip, didn't I?"_

_Necroid Shaman gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Indeed, you have, Sage. Thank you."_

_"It's the least I can do. You helped drive off those treasure hunters... and you did heal my leg."_

_Grabbing a piece of bread, the large man slipped off the mask and bit down into it. Sage smiled and watched him eat._

_"You really should lose the mask. I mean... you have such a handsome face..." She said this blushing and stuttering. "Yeah... just forget what I said." She withdrew her eyes from Necroid Shaman and coughed. "Just enjoy your meal."_

_"Care to join me? It's boring without someone there to share this delicious food with."_

_Resisting the urge to decline, Sage heard her stomach grumble. "Heh, I guess I can't say no to my stomach." _

_After consuming their dinner, Sage and Necroid Shaman leaned against each other, almost snuggling. Necroid Shaman had a hand over Sage's back, prompting her to push his hand away._

_"Sage...?"_

_"I can't. Not here. We have a law where an Amazon cannot make love with a man unless both partners agree to conceive a newborn Amazon child. And it has to be done on Amazon grounds. We're way beyond my village's territory... I could get in trouble... or worse, have my Light of Victory stripped away."_

_Necroid Shaman chuckled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They won't know, will they? We're far from where they could find us."_

_"Yes, I know."_

_"Do you really love me?"_

_"Of course," Sage said. "These past few months have gotten me to know you better. You've helped to open my eyes and change my opinion toward men like you. You're not as savage as my sisters claim you to be." She took his hands and leaned against his large muscled chest. "I kinda don't want to go back... they'll think I'm dead."_

_"Do you wish to go away with me to a far-off land?"_

_"Where?"_

_"A land where they can't find us. It's called the Eden Garden. The two of us can live there. It's said only two lovers at a time can live there until one partner dies."_

_"Then, let's go there, Necroid Shaman," she suggested as she felt Necroid Shaman's arms fold around her back. She leaned forward, pushing off his mask and locking her lips with his. "Yes..." She and Necroid Shaman then stood up, dressing each other behind the waterfall. As her article of clothing fell, Sage stood in full nude and lunged into her lover's arms as he gently put her down and lied atop the smaller Amazon._

_Necroid Shaman asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes, I'm ready."_

_With that, the two made erotic love behind the waterfall and spent a whole night doing this. To this point, they've been very careful and left no trail for the Amazons to find them. However, their private activities were soon discovered by an spectator. _

_Hiding behind bushes and getting a view of the two lovers, Unfriendly Amazon used her telepathic power to track her sister. She was overly baffled with her latest discovery and uncovered Sage's reasons for her 'errands.'_

_**"Proud warriors that we are, we're also very sexually active. When Sage and Necroid Shaman made love, Amazoness Paladin discovered their whereabouts. Needless to say, when Unfriendly Amazon saw this, she turned to the queen of the time and warned her about Sage breaking the taboo law. Soon after, extreme action was taken against Sage and her lover... this would lead to the bloodiest night in our clan's history..."**_

_When their secret relationship was uncovered, the queen and the entire village headed toward Sage and Necroid Shaman's waterfall cavern. They were immediately taken to the village. To prevent Sage from escaping, her right leg was hit with a spear to hinder her ability to run. Unfriendly Amazon openly admitted to telling the queen of spying them. Action was taken against Necroid Shaman as the villagers beat the man down viciously. Sage protested against this volatile action._

_"PLEASE STOP! DON'T KILL HIM!" Sage screamed and pleaded before the queen and her clan._

_Necroid Shaman was held by up Amazoness Fighter and Amazon Archer. The little Blowpiper looked on unsure of what to do, unable to bring herself to watch the man's beating. _

_"You broke the most sacred code of our village!" The queen angrily spat out as Unfriendly Amazon grabbed Sage up. "You voluntarily made love with a man without our consent and outside our land? Do you realize what this means?"_

_"You get to witness your lover's execution," Unfriendly Amazon smirked an arrogant grin._

_Feeling betrayed, Sage growled at Unfriendly. "But, why? Why tell me? You're my sister!"_

_"Because you're supposed to set a good example and now you break the most sacred law of our people! If you were any other Amazon, you'd be executed alongside this perverted piece of trash! All you're getting is your Light of Victory taken away. The queen has even agreed to let me have your power until we find a suitable replacement."_

_"No... you can't... I worked hard to earn this privilege! You can't-!"_

_"Silence!" The queen yelled, hitting Sage with her staff and knocking her to the ground._

_Struggling to sit up, Sage watched as her sisters held the man up for the queen to draw her sword. Blood seeped out from the forehead wound she received from the queen's staff. She stumbled forward and felt dizzy from the head blow. _

_"Pull him up!" The queen ordered, to which Fighter and Archer were reluctant to do so._

_"But, this is wrong..." Fighter said, turning to Sage. _

_Archer replied. "There has to be another way. Can't we just drive this man out of our land? This is cruel..."_

_"There will be no further objections!" The queen said as she prepared to stab Necroid Shaman._

_"NO!" Sage screamed._

_"Wait," Unfriendly said as she stopped the queen, seizing the blade. "Maybe I should do it." She said, to which the queen herself was surprised. "If anyone's going to set a good example for our sister, Sage, I should be the one to do it." She took the blade that the queen handled her to take. "This is for taking Sage's virginity!" She raised the blade and prepared to take a stab into Necroid Shaman's chest._

_Necroid Shaman opened his eyes, conveying no regret for his actions. He watched Sage screaming out to him and smiled._

_"...don't forget our time together..."_

_"No, I love you!"_

_"I know."_

_Suddenly, as Sage closed her eyes, she felt her entire body quiver. Then, something pulsated out of her. Once she reopened her eyes, they seemingly turned yellow and cat-like. Then, a black aura shrouded around the woman's body._

_**Shick.**_

_One stab to his gut made Necroid Shaman collapse and laying facefirst in his own pool of blood. However, Unfriendly didn't stop there and relentlessly stabbed his body a few more times. But, that finally set the spark off in Sage._

_"__**AAAAUGHHH!**_" _screamed Amazoness Sage in anguish. Her screams were then drowned out by deep growls similar to a big cat's. _

_All spectators, except Necroid Shaman, immediately turned and saw Amazoness Sage crouched on all fours. The black aura surrounding her became thicker and more fire-like. Unfriendly stopped stabbing and turned, her face covered with the man's blood, as she blanched in horror at the unsightly presence of Sage on all fours growling like a beast. The queen, a bold warrior herself, was too shocked to even move. Fighter, Archer, and Blowpiper were unsure of what to make of this sudden change in their sister._

_Something finally snapped in Sage. Her stable mind was now consumed by a raging beast, which became triggered after having seen her lover being punished by death. _

_"Wh-What's happened to her?" Fighter exclaimed._

_Unfriendly felt her body tremble as Sage's now yellow eyes were locked onto her. Discerning her rage-filled eyes, Sage was intent on killing her first. Everyone looked on dreadfully, unsure if Sage would even attack them out of rage._

_Sage's body turned all black and quickly resembled a black-furred panther. She stood on her hind legs like a bipedal, scowling while baring her fangs and rearing her head forward. They heard nothing but low growls and roars escaping the beast's mouth. The beast's golden yellows gleamed as they veered towards Unfriendly. To the shock of the Amazons, Blowpiper was the first to run over to Sage._

_"BIG SISTER!" Blowpiper pleaded. _

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER, YOU STUPID CHILD!" Unfriendly barked at Blowpiper._

_"It's me, big sister! Listen to me! You can hear me, can you-!"_

_**Slash!**_

_The spectators gasped in horror as Sage slashed at Blowpiper. Blowpiper fell with large claw marks across her chest as blood spilled out from her wounds. Bloodlust now consumed Sage's eyes. Archer ran over by the dying child's side and tried to stop the bleeding. It was too late. The life in Blowpiper's eyes faded as she died from blood loss. Sage then turned her sights toward Archer, Fighter, and the rest of the Amazons._

_From the distance, the children of the village watched in horror as the adults were quickly slain by black panther. A child at the time, Amazoness Paladin, covered her eyes as a younger Amazoness Queen turned her away._

_"Don't look, little sister!"_

_**'I was a scared child at the time. Needless to say, the current generation were all children during this bloodshed. We watched our older sisters and mothers die. All of them fell at the hands of Sage's wrath. Even the queen at the time met her end after Sage ripped her heart out. In the end, it came down to Sage and Unfriendly.'**_

_A smaller Unfriendly child watched her older sister facing down the black panther. She hid with the other children and covered her ears, also averting her eyes from the likely bloodshed that would follow._

_"I... I'm not afraid you!" Unfriendly screamed at the black panther. She stepped back and nearly tripped over the corpse of Fighter. "...no... I'm a warrior to the end! And warriors should never show fear..." Needless to say, she was in denial and she knew it. She tried probing Sage's mind and all she got was images of carnage and destruction. She saw the burning hatred consuming Sage's mind. "Your nothing but a beast! An animal! That's what you've become, Sage! What then after you kill me? Are you going after the children? The innocent children who've done no harm?"_

_Sage stopped as her growls ceased._

_"You love the children too much to lay a hand on them. Oh, but wait... you just slayed a child! Blowpiper was one of our village's children and you killed her!"_

_Sage turned her head away in disgust, unable to look Unfriendly in the eyes. The harsh reminder of the callous action she took on Blowpiper dealt a heavier toll to her soul. _

_Unfriendly lowered a hand behind her back and subtly summoned her Light of Victory power. 'All I need to do is shut her mind down.' _

_Just then, Sage slightly turned her eyes and saw Unfriendly producing something in her hand. She out let a low panther growl and roared, lunging forward at Unfriendly._

_"Just remember, all our blood remain on your hands!" Unfriendly yelled as a blue aura flared around her. "I'll stop you here and-"_

_**Slash!**_

_In a flash, Unfriendly saw her own throat cut open. She gagged and sank to her knees, holding her cut throat. Blood spilled from the cut as she fell to the floor in hers and her sisters' own pools of fresh blood. Sage stood in the middle of what resembled a bloodbath following a war. Sage gazed over her body and her black fur covered with Amazon blood. A tear fell down from Sage's eyes as she started walking away._

_"...Sage..."_

_As her panther ears twitched, Sage saw Necroid Shaman stirring a bit on his back. _

_"Necroid..." She muttered, her panther-like voice faded as her black-furred body receded and the purple aura surrounding her dissipating along with the wind. Now back in her normal form, she dashed over to Necroid Shaman. She ignored the fact blood covered parts of her clothing and her feet. She grabbed the man's hand and felt him going cold. "I'm sorry... for all this..." She looked around, seemingly unaware of what she did. "What happened here?"_

_"Don't you... remember...?"_

_"No..."_

_"You did it..."_

_Sage gasped when hearing this, absolutely horrified with seeing the bodies of her sisters and her queen scattered, leaving trails of blood everywhere. Covering her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to look at the carnage she brought to her people. Necroid Shaman, however, didn't let her go._

_"But, I don't hate for what you did..."_

_"The beast controlled you... you had no control over it... it controlled and fed off your anger..."_

_Sage listened as she held her lover's hand. "...the beast?"_

_"The Light of Victory is stimulated through a wielder's reactions. When it feeds off a wielder's most negative emotions, it turns the wielder into a dark beast. Since you wield the yellow flash of the jaguar, you were turned into the opposite of that animal. It turned you into a black panther... a bringer of destruction." His words had Sage listening, which hit her hard. "...it would've been too difficult for you to control."_

_"That's why the queen warned us never to let negative emotions consume us. She even forbade us from ever finding a mate as it would bring out our deepest passions... even our darkest passions."_

_"...Sage... I don't condone what you've done... but by doing this, you changed the Amazon Kingdom for the better..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Necroid Shaman smiled. "You have a kind spirit... lead this new generation and rebuild... you can bring about a brighter future for the children... and you as their queen can led them down that right path. Didn't you say if you became queen.. you'd bring about democracy... and fairness?"_

_"Yes... but that was just a dream..."_

_"And your dream has been fulfilled..."_

_"But at the cost of my sisters' lives?"_

_"It's unfortunate... yes... but this is a great opportunity to pass... don't let it go to waste... and raise the children right... raise our child right..." With that, Necroid Shaman smiled for the last time as Sage leaned forward and gave him a kiss. _

_When he let out a final breath, Sage felt his body go limp and his eyes fade. The man died in the woman's arms as she cried against his chest._

_**"This night was known as the Bloody Tragedy. We would never forget it. We feared our older sister at first. Though she was the only adult, we feared she's unleash the black panther on us. We, the children, had to cope with the only adult in the village... and yet we feared her. It time but what drew us close to her was when she buried all the bodies of our older sisters she killed. Realizing she spent days burying all these bodies, we offered our help and placed dirt over the bodies. Necroid Shaman's body was buried away from the village. Sage reserved the perfect place to bury him. It was near the site where they made love near the waterfall.**_

_**Sage learned from Necroid Shaman that she carried their unborn child with them. Prior to their child's birth, Sage positioned herself as the queen of the village. We, the future, abide to the new and fairer laws she established. She removed all the harsh laws, including executions. The two eldest of the children, myself and Amazoness Queen, were selected to teach and educate our sisters. In time, we took on our responsibilities and rebuilt the village. In a period where we were at our most vulnerable, we persevered and held together. **_

_**Sage would later seal the five Lights of Victory energies inside a box. She proclaimed that this box would contain our most sacred treasure, the Lights of Victory. The only way these powers would ever be unlocked is if an Amazon accompanied by a male partner. To be more specific, that male partner must be the one to unlock. Phillipe Sagara, you would later be that male partner to release the Lights of Victory from the box. You, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Suzie would be the next Light of Victory wielders.**_

_**Nine months passed since that tragic night, Sage and Necroid Shaman's baby was finally due. Sage asked me and Amazoness Queen, back then known as Amazoness Princess, to help deliver our newborn sister."**_

_Sage spent over an hour on an altar with her legs spread open. Amazoness Queen and Paladin winced as the woman screamed her head off. _

_"AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" Sage screamed as she pushed during labor, the only part any woman hated about ever bearing a child. _

_"C'mon, my queen! You can do it! You're almost there!" Paladin encouraged her._

_"It's coming out! I see... a HEAD!" Queen cried out as she and Sage screamed together._

_After a few more minutes, Amazoness Queen held a small tan-skinned baby with a tiny lock of red hair. The newborn child cried as Queen held her baby sister._

_"She's so small," Queen blinked, holding the baby._

_Paladin panted heavily and smiled. "Duh. Babies are supposed to be small, sister."_

_Queen held the baby for a short while before handing her over to Sage, who cradled hers and Necroid Shaman's child._

_"What will you name her, my queen?" Paladin asked._

_"Can I name her?" Queen said._

_Nodding, Sage replied. "I already have a name for her." She held the baby close to her and smiled, watching the newborn sleep. "I'll call her Amazoness Swordswoman."_

_**'Yes, our current queen, Swordswoman, is in fact the child of Sage and Necroid Shaman. She would be our legacy and the youngest queen ever. Swordswoman was raised and trained at an early age by myself and Queen. Sage would continue to run the village as our queen for a few more years until a terminal disease claimed her life. But, on her bed and with her dying words, she relinquished her power over to me and asked me to properly groom Swordswoman to be queen after me. **_

_**Naturally, Queen would've been the next queen since she was the eldest of the children during the Bloody Tragedy event. However, Sage sensed a degree of darkness within Queen over the years... stemming from jealously for Swordswoman getting royal treatment. Sage even told Queen she wasn't ready to run the village until she purges the darkness within her. Queen, along with a few of her associates, departed from the village after Sage passed away. Sage's body was buried next to Necroid Shaman's as one of her last requests, but we built a statue in her honor in our village. Swordswoman, still in-training, took her mother's passing the hardest. With both of her biological parents gone, Swordswoman was left with us to raise and train her.**_

_**Overtime, she trained her hardest and became one of our strongest warriors. She continues to honor her mother and father by wearing wristbands with their names inscribed on them. She has inherited her mother's beautiful blue eyes and face while taking on her father's fiery and spiky red hair. Amazoness Sage would be deeply proud of her daughter right now."**_

xxxxx

Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Athenamon, and Amazoness Paladin stood in front of the statue of Amazoness Sage. They were in a garden where tombstones of the fallen Amazons were buried.

"We moved the statue of our queen here. Her spirit is now in Spirit World with her predecessors," Paladin said with sadness in her tone.

Unfriendly Amazon walked out from the shadows and approached Phillipe's side. "The Unfriendly Amazon that Sage knew was my older sister. I say this now. I'm not proud of the actions she's committed. She was indeed the catalyst that led to the Bloody Tragedy. None of us ever acknowledges her."

"I think Jeri would be upset when she learns of the kind of person her predecessor was," Phillipe replied.

Swordswoman spoke up. "I miss her dearly." She said, placing a hand over the Sage statue. "Mother..."

"Phillipe, there's one more place to show you before you and your colleagues return to Digital Paradise," Paladin addressed the teen.

Masaru walked over and pat Phillipe's right shoulder. "It's ok, Phillipe. Listen, when we face that cousin of yours, we're going to find a way to get back. That's a man's promise."

"Thanks, Masaru," the teen smiled lightly as he followed Paladin inside a shrine.

Watching Paladin and Phillipe go inside, Jaguarmon hopped over on Athenamon's right shoulder.

"What are they going to do, Lady Athenamon?" Jaguarmon wondered.

"To see _her_," Athenamon answered vaguely.

Unfriendly walked over to Swordswoman and embraced her. The two sisters openly hugged each other as Swordswoman cried over her shoulder.

"Your mother and father would be proud of you, my queen."

"Thank you, my friend. I've always counted on you growing up."

Unfriendly smiled, patting her larger friend's back. "Anytime."

xxxxx

Upon entering the shrine, a few priestesses were asked to leave when Paladin led Phillipe inside. Phillipe was asked to sit in front of a fireplace when Paladin stepped aside.

"Close your eyes and thoughts, Phillipe. This is the Spirit Room. Here those of us with strong links to the spirits communicate with them."

"Like those priestesses we saw leave?"

"Yes. I came here often to see them. I am spiritually linked to the spirits, too."

Sitting down, Phillipe closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts like Paladin instructed. After a few moments, the fire's intense red and yellow flames died down as blue fire produced in its place. Then, an image of Amazoness Sage appeared to Paladin's shock. Phillipe kept his eyes closed as the Sage's essence entered his ear's and made her presence felt inside his own mind.

xxxxx

Phillipe found himself in spacious room similar to the shrine's setting. He was still seated on the floor as across the other end... was Amazoness Sage. The Sage had a peaceful and calm aura around her that brought a degree of comfort to the boy. A look of awe swept across the boy's face as he couldn't form words from his mouth.

"Phillipe Sagara," the woman said in a gentle voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"Y-You're... Amazoness Sage... Queen Swordswoman's mother... and my predecessor..."

Sage smiled and nodded sagely. "Yes, and it's good to finally meet you, my successor. I know the distress you're going through."

"The black panther..."

"You're not the only one who's had to experience this, Phillipe. The black panther changed my life forever. All of my former sisters died because I lost control and because my loved one was being killed before my eyes."

Clenching his hands, Phillipe protested. "But, that was you! What about me?"

"You at least had friends there that suppress the black panther. You showed you have better control over the panther's rage than I ever did."

"Then, answer this. Why can't I use my power anymore?" Phillipe said while looking down at his hands. His eyes showed distress and doubt. "Does the panther have anything to do with this?"

Nodding, the former Amazon queen replied with a saddened look. "Yes. Since you released the black panther, the jaguar spirit has deemed you unworthy of wielding its yellow flash."

"Am I able to regain the powers back?"

"You must conquer the black panther and find your warrior's heart. Only then will you be able to find your fire within," Sage said as she stood and walked over to Phillipe, who remained seated. She knelt over and kissed his forehead. "You have a warrior's heart even greater than mine, Phillipe. A successor should always surpass their predecessor and I know you will find your fire again, Phillipe Sagara."

As Phillipe was spaced out for a few moments, a fiendish chuckle emanated from behind him. The teen and Sage turned around as a yellow jaguar stepped from a blackened room. There was an arrogant vibe coming from the jaguar as he stalked over to Phillipe.

"That'll never happen!" The jaguar spirit said, laughing a bit as he stared Phillipe in the eyes. "Woman, quit trying to mother this child. He'll never find his fire again. Not as long as he keeps this doubt in him. He's afraid he'll go crazy like you did when you slaughtered those bitches."

Sage narrowed her eyes fiercely. "You watch your tongue, jaguar."

"Heh, your time has already passed, woman," the jaguar then shifted his eyes to Phillipe and addressed him again. "We're in the present. As for you boy, don't even bother summoning my power again to save your own ass. In fact, don't even bother unless you want to incur the wrath of my darker half. Believe me. You will get burned if you try to challenge him!"

Phillipe felt even more doubt when the jaguar continued to blast him. He folded both arms around his chest and nodded dismissively.

"Phillipe, listen to me," Sage said as she put her arms around the boy's shoulder. "Shhh, it's ok. I believe in you, Phillipe Sagara. I will be the guide that takes you down the right path. You will regain your fire again. I promise."

"Promise nothing! Phillipe, you're no longer deemed worthy of wielding my power! You abused it and have paid the price for it! Let's see you handle this war without me!"

"...I...I don't... I don't know what I should do... What am I do?" Phillipe questioned himself as Sage folded his arms around him and teleported him out of his own mind.

xxxxx

Waking up with a start, Phillipe sat up and found himself laying in a bed inside a village hut. He scanned around to find Amazoness Paladin sitting with wet towel and tea. Paladin crawled over to check on him.

"Are you ok, Phillipe? You fell unconscious and I got worried. I brought you here to give you medicine."

"I'm not sick, but I did see Amazoness Sage."

A smile replaced Paladin's frightened look as her fears ceased. "I'm glad to hear. And she told you?"

"I have to find my fire again," Phillipe said as vaguely as Sage inferred with him. He pulled the blanket off him and stood. "I have to get going, miss. My friends need me and I think if I fight bravely and in the face of adversity I might regain my Light of Victory."

"I believe in you, Phillipe," Paladin said as she stood and grabbed Phillipe's hand. She smiled and hugged the boy, surprising him. "That hug was from me to the Sage in you."

"She's with me in spirit."

"Yes, and she will be who will guide you back to your Light of Victory," she said, withdrawing her arms from him. "Like I said, we believe in you, Phillipe. Do us and Sage proud."

Phillipe nodded as he rushed out of Paladin's hut and reconvened with his friends waiting near the queens' palace. Though they may not notice, Phillipe has gained a renewed outlook on their situation and vowed to himself (and Sage) that he would find the 'fire' to unlock his Light of Victory power again. Jaguarmon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Ryo, Cyberdramon, Witchmon, and the Charmers were ready to depart to Witchenly to pick up their colleagues. Before taking off to leave, Phillipe turned as Athenamon, Swordswoman, D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Paladin, and Unfriendly waved to him and Jaguarmon.

"Goodbye, Jaguarmon!" Mermaimon called to the tiny feline. "When we win this war, come back and see us!"

"Believe me. We will drive those invaders off for good," D'Arcmon bluntly stated.

Swordswoman watched Phillipe leave, her tone implying genuine blessing. "My mother is guiding him now."

"Yes, and she will guide him back to regaining his Light of Victory... somehow," Paladin replied.

"Jaguarmon, you've been able to Jogress with Duel Monsters like I and Omegamon have. You've shown me how far you've grown as Phillipe's partner," Athenamon said, watching Jaguarmon leave with Phillipe. She and the others saw Ryo produce a portal, leading them back to Witchenly. She turned to her colleagues and Swordswoman. "We have a war ahead of us. Let's crush the Neo-Rajita invaders and claim victory for good!"

"Yes, my queen!" D'Arcmon and Mermaimon proclaimed.

Paladin and Unfriendly bowed their heads to Swordswoman.

_Speaking of Omegamon, I wonder how you and the others are holding up in Paradise? Ensure they don't take the Valmarmon pieces or all will be lost. _Athenamon thought as she walked off with her colleagues following her.

"My queen," Came a voice belonging to a young woman. Athenamon pivoted to her right side and saw a young, beautiful girl, resembling a teen, wearing long red hair. Despite her teen girl appearance, she is a Mega-level Digimon named Titaniamon. She stood garbed in light green armor, which covered most of her upper body, minus sans the arms and head, and has on armored gloves. Her lower body accessories include a green armored skirt and white chainmail reinforced with solid blue leotard. Green steel armor concealed her feet. Settled on her right side is a hilt with a sword, which she names Oberon.

"What do you have to report, Titaniamon?"

"I have Alphamon and Buster Blader waiting on screen. They wish to see you regarding the battle lines for the war."

"Thank you, I'll be right with them shortly."

"Yes, my queen," the redhead warrior said before dismissing herself back to Athenamon's quarters.

"My queen..." D'Arcmon was going to say something but Athenamon looked distressed.

Athenamon mumbled to herself. "We all must fight strongly and diligently or we lose everything to these invaders. And worse, if Valmarmon is ever revived... nothing will be the same."

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Valmarmon Seal Chamber/2:30 AM**_

Meanwhile, Norn remained in the room sitting atop of the Valmarmon Piece Containment System. Her power was still running the device with the four pieces secured. Junpei and Ryudamon were in the room keeping Norn company. During the time Himura and his group left for the Underworld, Norn was tutored by Granasmon and Huanglongmon on the features of her D-Cyber Digivice. She was taught how to use 'pendulum shaking' to draw out most of Ryudamon's power.

Junpei walked up to the device Norn was sitting on and offered her a chocolate bar. She took the sweet from him and opened it to find it was fresh and cold when biting into it.

"Thank you, Junpei," Norn said, eating in the most adorable manner that Junpei had ever seen.

"Are you getting the hang of that D-Cyber Digivice?"

"A little," Norn said, holding the D-Cyber in her hand. "It's going to take some getting used to."

Ryudamon flew up and scanned the seven dots in an H pattern above the Digivice screen. "Remember if all those seven lights blink, they'll indicate how much power is being generated by the pendulum shaking. Do you get that, Norn?"

"Yes, of course!" Norn replied, pulling Ryudamon into a hug.

"Junpei!" Came the voice of Kouichi, who entered the room in a hurry. "Junpei! Himura, Takuya, and the others have just returned!"

"Did they get the last Valmarmon piece...?"

Kouichi sank his head, easily giving off the bad news to which Junpei and Norn understood clearly.

"But, come, they're back! Also, later, Omegamon is requesting most of us to come see him regarding us enhancing our Spirits. He just got done talking with Huanglongmon and Granasmon about it."

Junpei was flabbergasted hearing this. "What? Really? They know how to enhance our Spirits?"

"Yes, and it sounds like Phillipe just had his Digivice enhanced."

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Eastern Hall/2:40 AM**_

After meeting with the other Beast Tamers and the Legendary Warriors, Himura and the Victory Tamers met with Omegamon, Tai, and Matt to discuss the fallout of their Underworld mission.

"We've regret to report that we lost the last Valmarmon piece," reported Himura with Inumon standing beside him.

Omegamon listened and sighed with some frustration. "I see. If your team had secured it, we would've had five. Now they possess three of the pieces. This is quite unfortunate."

Tai and Matt, standing behind Omegamon, approached Himura and Inumon.

"Don't beat yourselves up over it, guys," Tai reassured them. "We're going to eat the bad guys hard outside the gates and take their pieces!"

Matt added as he pat Himura's shoulder. "Yeah, and as long as we seal them up in the containment, Granasmon and Huanglongmon can then send it to some abyss where no one can ever claim them."

"But, hey, look at you, Phillipe," Kazu said as he walked over to the half-French teen and marveled at the DDM-G Digivice. "What did you say it was called?"

"The Digimon-Duel Monster Gattai, or DDM-G for short. It was thanks to these three fairies," Phillipe said as he released the Moon Fairy Trio from the device. "Release!"

With that, the Moon Fairy Trio flew around Phillipe and landed on his left shoulder. Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Suzie approached Phillipe curiously as they looked over his DDM-G and the fairies. Elzaim, Celeste, and Trista backed away fearful of the Victory Tamers getting closer. Trista scoffed as she flew over and slapped Kazu's nose.

"Hey, ouch!" Kazu squeaked, rubbing his nose.

Trista growled as she buzzed around Kazu's face. "You were giving me a dirty look, young man!"

Elzaim sighed. "No, he wasn't. Relax, Trista."

"My queen, are these people Phillipe's friends?" Celeste inquired, looking around at the Victory Tamers.

Jeri giggled. "They're so cute!"

"They're Duel Monster fairies, aren't they?" Kenta asked.

Phillipe chuckled modestly. "Yeah, even if it's hard to believe. They're the ones who upgraded my D-Ark and changed it to a DDM-G."

"And this DDM-G enabled you to fuse these three fairies with Artemismon?" Jeri said, borrowing Phillipe's DDM-G as she examined it closely.

"That and it merge with any Digimon with a Duel Monster, a Duel Monster with another Duel Monster, and vice versa."

Omegamon added. "That sounds like Yuugou Shinka that I perform with Buster Blader."

"That's exactly right, Omegamon," Phillipe said. "When these three fairies combine with Artemismon, they form Artemismon Lunar Mode."

Ryo quickly asserted. "We've even brought a few Duel Monsters, who've voluntarily joined us from Witchenly." With that, everyone looked behind them to see the six Elemental Charmers, a Jinzo, a Guardian Angel Joan, a Shadowknight Archfiend, and an Amazoness Tiger. "The Amazoness Tiger was from the Amazons and she asked to join us in our battle."

"Interesting," Omegamon nodded, viewing the Duel Monster assembly. "This is good. The more help, the better. They may provide the Victory Tamers as essential back-up."

"Actually, I have a proposition," Phillipe spoke up as he faced the other Victory Tamers. "Guys, I had a talk with the fairies." He called the Moon Fairy Trio back to him as they landed on his right shoulder. "I asked if they could use their magical powers to upgrade your D-Arks into DDM-Gs like mine."

"Whoa? Really?" Kenta said in shock.

Kazu was flabbergasted. "You mean it, dude?"

"Yeah."

"That's a great idea, Phillipe!" Jeri said.

Suzie concurred. "Yeah, I like it!"

"In addition, since I have a Digimon partner along with Duel Monster partners," Phillipe said as Jaguarmon sat next to him. "We can split up Duel Monsters amongst us."

"You mean out of this group?" Guardromon asked, pointing to the Duel Monster assembly.

"Yep, that's right. Since Guardromon is mechanical, I think Jinzo could make a suitable Duel Monster companion for you, Kazu."

"Sweet! I get Jinzo?" Kazu said, grinning like a kid who just won a rare card. "Hear that, Guardromon? You and Jinzo get to team-up!"

"Jeri, I think Amazoness Tiger would go good with you and Felinismon," Himura said as he saw her slightly down. "Jeri, listen... about Leomon... it's true." He approached Jeri and gave his girlfriend a tight hug.

The girl sighed sadly and returned an embrace. "...I know. Leomon and Kotori. That monster has the nerve to revive our loved ones against their wills."

"I'm going to make sure we bring them back... or if that's not possible, let them rest in peace for good."

"I know," Jeri said as they pulled away from each other. Wiping a tear from her eye, she smiled and saw Amazoness Tiger walking near her. "Hello, I'm Jeri. And over there is Felinismon." She beckoned Felinismon over to greet their new friend.

Felinismon knelt down and stroked the back of Amazoness Tiger. "Pleased to meet ya!"

Amazoness Tiger added with a loud purr. "And good to be of help to you."

Kenta was mesmerized by the sight of Shadowknight Archfiend. The towering demonic giant looked down at Kenta, but didn't speak at all.

"Man, I can't believe there's an archfiend type here!" The giddy Kenta zipped around Shadowknight Archfiend. "Hey, MarineAngemon, get a look at this guy!" He unzipped his coat pocket and let MarineAngemon fly out. MarineAngemon instinctively squeaked and flew right back into Kenta's shirt pocket, out of fear of Archfiend's presence. "C'mon, you scared off that J-Reaper thing! Don't tell me this big guy scares you."

MarineAngemon poked his head out and cautiously hovered near Shadowknight Archfiend. He squeaked and curiously looked at him. Archfiend didn't bother to do anything, even allowed MarineAngemon to land on his head.

"Pleased to meet you, Archfiend. Would you like to partner with us?"

Archfiend veered his eyes over to Kenta and folded his arms.

"I guess that's a yes? I don't speak _body language_."

Suzie and Lopmon ran over to Guardian Angel Joan, who happily greeted them with a genuine smile.

"Hello, miss! You're Guardian Angel Joan!" Suzie chirped as she pulled out a deck and revealed the exact card of the aforementioned monster.

Joan hunched over to look at herself on the card. "Yes, you're right. I suppose I'll be joining you and your Digimon friend here?"

"Yeah, I'm Suzie, by the way!"

Lopmon added. "And I'm Lopmon."

The six Charmers were left behind as Phillipe and Jaguarmon called them over.

"Guys, we also have the Elemental Charmers here," Phillipe introduced the six young mages. "They just happen to be Witchmon's students."

"And don't you kids forget it!" Witchmon chimed in. "Lord Wisemon allowed us to come join you all."

"So, I've decided to split these six with each other," the half-French teen proclaimed. "Wynn?" He turned to the green-haired girl, who walked over by his side. "Wynn the Wind Charmer will be in my group." He beckoned over to the brown-haired girl with the glasses. "Aussa the Earth Tamer will go with Kazu's team."

"Oh, sweet, I've got the Earth Charmer!" Kazu said as Aussa walked over to join him, Guardromon, and Jinzo. "The name's Kazu."

"Nice to work with you," Aussa said, shaking Kazu's hand.

"Hiita the Fire Charmer," Phillipe called the fiery red-haired girl over. "You're with Jeri's team."

"Great!" Hiita grinned as she ran over to where Jeri, Felinismon, and Amazoness Tiger stood. "Jeri?"

"That's me."

"I'm Hiita! Let's kick some butt together, girl!" Hiita said. "Ain't Phillipe a total hottie?"

"Well, he's very handsome," Jeri sweatdropped. "I do like how he's taking charge now."

Himura nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. Something about seeing Sage in that spirit room must've done something to motivate him."

"I hope he can somehow get his Light of Victory back, Himura."

"You and me both, Jeri."

Phillipe called over the blue-haired girl, who walked over to where Suzie was standing. "Eria the Water Charmer joins Suzie's team."

"Hello! You're Eria!" Suzie said, welcoming the blue-haired girl into her group. "I'm Suzie."

"Nice to meet you," Eria said, shaking Suzie's hand.

"Now, last but not least," Phillipe said, turning to Kenta and then over to Dharc & Lyna. "You're the only Charmers left, but you two are inseparable. I can tell you have chemistry."

Dharc and Lyna both blushed when hearing Phillipe inexplicably saying this.

"Oh, c'mon... we're just very close friends!" Dharc said.

Lyna giggled. "Oh, Dharc, we are together."

"You two will be joining Kenta over there," Phillipe directed them to the last Victory Tamer.

"Wha...? Kenta gets two Charmers?" Kazu called out. "No fair!"

Inumon interjected. "Well, Phillipe does have three fairies."

"Hey, Kenta, I hope there's room for a couple over there!" Jaguarmon called to the boy.

Kenta nodded. "Sure, come on over!"

"You two are up. Go," Phillipe said as the two hurried over to Kenta's group.

"We're going to work well together, guys," Kenta greeted Dharc and Lyna.

MarineAngemon flew over and greeted with Lyna with a kiss on her nose.

"Oh, how cute!" Lyna said, hugging MarineAngemon.

Tai clapped for Phillipe. "Wow, great work, Phillipe! You split them up pretty well."

Matt added. "Not bad."

Omegamon went gave his vote of confidence to Phillipe. "You've assembled them well, Phillipe. You've shown me a mark of a good leader."

Ryo kindly added. "Phillipe, nice work dividing them accordingly."

"Thank you. All it took was a spark to really push me," Phillipe hinted to his meeting to Amazoness Sage._ I vow I'll find the fire to bring out my Light of Power again. _"Ok, guys, later I'm going to have the fairies upgrade your D-Arks. I want you all to meet me back here in the morning."

"The fighting has ceased for the time being, but we must remain vigilant," warned Omegamon, who started walking out with Tai, Matt, Ryo, and Cyberdramon. "You all get rest until we meet in the morning. A few of us will be up to monitor the Paradise gates."

"Right!" The Victory Tamers called out as they focused back on each other.

"Guys, I'll need to borrow your D-Arks, in order for the fairies to upgrade them," Phillipe asked of his fellow Victory Tamers, to which they complied and gave him their D-Arks. "You'll be getting them back as DDM-Gs in the morning."

"No problem, Phillipe," Kenta said. "Though, having to fit our new friends in our room will be a bit rough."

"Don't worry. Once your D-Arks become DDM-Gs, you'll be able to store them like I did with the fairies."

Kazu was already getting giddy as he looked over Phillipe's DDM-G. "Man, I can't wait, dude! New Digivices! This is gonna rock!"

"Hey, Phillipe, you were in top form right now," Himura said, patting his friend's back. "Did seeing the Sage really do something to get you going?"

"Well, you could say that, yeah."

Jaguarmon smirked. "I'd like to know, too."

"First, let's get rest some guys. We have a big fight in the morning."

The Victory Tamers departed to their rooms with their Digimon and Duel Monster partners. The last to leave were Himura, Inumon, and Phillipe's group.

"I'm going to see Jeri before I head to sleep," Himura said, looking over to see Phillipe gazing over his DDM-G. "Liking your new Digivice?"

"Yeah... I'd be 100 percent more content if I had my Light of Victory powers back."

"You'll get them back."

"I know, but I have to figure out how..."

Inumon asserted calmly. "Relax, Phillipe. We all believe you can."

"Thanks for the reassurance, guys, but I'll have to find that out on my own." With that, Phillipe said goodnight to them as Jaguarmon, the Moon Fairy Trio, and Wynn followed behind him.

Watching them leave, Himura sighed and folded his arms.

"What do you think, Himura?"

"We both have issues we need to deal with, but we can both agree that Necromon needs to pay for what he's done."

Inumon boldly nodded with no argument said. "Definitely."

_And save you, Kotori. _The Beast Tamer mused as he turned to leave with Inumon to visit Jeri.

xxxxx

Rika Nonaka stood outside Takato's room and knocked on the door. When he opened, he was taken aback to see his girlfriend, who he let in. Guilmon was asleep on the floor. Rika made sure not to fall over the sleeping red Digimon.

"Where's Renamon, Rika?"

"She went to find Inumon. Takato, do you have a minute. Maybe a few?"

"Sure, what's up, Rika?" The Tamer said as he and Rika sat down on his bed. "Something wrong?"

"Well, after hearing Himura and his team failing to get the last piece, we have four and the enemies have three... I'm worried now."

"We have one more than they do. We have an advantage."

"But, they've managed to recruit some nasty monsters. Maybe with all this pressure and us being in this war... it's getting to me."

"I feel the same way, especially since we're preventing the revival of the biggest and baddest evil in the Digital World."

The redhead sighed and clasped her hands together, laying them on her lap. "I know we can somehow pull this through, but what else can we do?"

"We have our two Beast Mode forms, Rika. Our Digimon can evolve into really strong Megas..." Takato wondered, recollecting some thoughts as he looked Rika in her violet-colored eyes. "We have all the back-up we need at the moment. Believe me, Rika, no matter what happens... we're going to pull through and win! That's what we do as Digimon Tamers!" He relaxed a bit as he noticed a light smile creep over her face. "See? You're starting to believe things will go well our way."

"Yeah, just a bit," she tried to hide her smile and stared out the closest window with a view of the outside. "The bad guys aren't too far off from where we are. There's no telling if they'll attempt to break into this place."

"With the gates being guarded as they are, I doubt it. Plus Goddramon and Holydramon have a whole barrier around us."

"Yeah... now to change the subject, if we come out of this together in one piece," Rika went on as she lied back on his bed. She saw Takato his face over hers. "...we have one more year left of school before we go to college or find jobs. We're going to be adults soon, Takato. Are you gonna help run your family's bread shop?"

"Well, for a while yeah and then maybe look into an art college. I really want to be a cartoonist."

"I think you'll do just fine, but me... I'm conflicted. My mother is really pushing for me to be a fashion model like her, but I can't do it. I know it irritates her when I tell her no. I like music, so I might be looking into getting into a band or start recording some vocals."

"You have the voice for it, Rika. I remember you sang on the birthday after we saved you from the Parasimon."

"Oh, gogglehead, you're just trying to butter me up, right?" The redhead scoffed a bit almost flustering. Though, she knew deep down her caring boyfriend was right. She couldn't deny her beautiful singing talent.

Takato leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Don't let good talent go to waste. You should go for it."

"Thanks, Takato, but I haven't really decided what I really want. Either that or something else for my mom's fashion business. Now I just need to talk with my mother about it. In fact, I think I know someone who can step in and take my place."

"To take your place as a fashion model?"

Nodding, she answered while running her hands over his neck and face. "Yeah, she has some experience in it. By the time this whole Valmarmon deal is over, she'll already be out of school and she'll want a job to start off."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Izumi Orimoto."

"Really? Her?" Takato was flabbergasted when hearing this from Rika.

Rika playfully rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dumbfounded reaction. "Uh, yeah. She's really into the fashion and modeling stuff than I am. We talked over it the day before we were attacked by all those bad guys. She, Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi just graduated from school. She wants to make the scene and working with my mom would work for her, I think."

"That's a great idea, Rika! That takes the pressure off you."

"I still haven't told mom yet. I hope she'll agree to it."

"Well, it's between you and your mom, but I think she'll give Izumi a chance."

"You have high hopes, Takato."

"I'm cautiously optimistic," Takato grinned as he and Rika looked each other in the eyes.

Rika stifled a chuckle. "Silly gogglehead." She then pulled Takato over and locked lips with him as the two teens held each other close. She pushed him down on the bed and buttoned his blue long-sleeved shirt, revealing a white t-shirt. "For all the years I've known you, I have to admit... you started as a geeky gogglehead..." She let a seductive smirk curve over her features. "...but now for a geek... you look sexier up close."

"Rika..."

"Shut up and rough me up hard, gogglehead."

Takato sat up on the bed and watched Rika take off her long-sleeved white and green shirt. The redhead had on a small black sleeveless shirt. Emblazoned on the front was a full white heart symbol. Her arms were covered in hot purple, cyan, and black multicolored arm stockings. Rika quickly undid her ponytail, letting loose her long orange brownish hair, which had lighter stripes at the ends. Takato was looking at a different side to Rika, which only he has seen. No one else has even come close to witnessing the 'sexier' side to the Digimon Queen. Takato Matsuda can consider himself the luckiest guy in the world.

He was allured by Rika's violent eyes and her killer hot body.

"What? You want me to start stripping for you?" Rika snorted when panning close to her boyfriend's stunned reaction. "It's not like this is the first time we've tried this before, Takato."

"Yeah, but... we had to be careful since it was at my place...and it didn't work out there."

"And look where we're at. We're in the center of the Digital Realms. I doubt our families are going to know anything we do."

Takato shook his head. "You're right... what was I thinking?"

"Too zoned out checking out my body, I bet. C'mon, gogglehead," Rika said, taking Takato's hand and letting him unbutton her jeans. "I'll guide you through like last time. You remember...?"

"I remember, but what about protection... like you know..."

Sighing, Rika pulled out a pack of Trojans for them.

"Wow, Rika, you really came prepared."

"If we're dying in the battle, I'm not dying a virgin, gogglehead." She stubbornly rebuked as Takato unbuttoned her pants. "Are you ready to do this, Takato?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed before as the two engaged in sexual intercourse. During the erotic proceedings, Guilmon was still asleep to their surprise and remained so while the two continued to undress each other

Takato and Rika had their lips locked during their intercourse as Suzaku's vessel caressed his girlfriend's legs. Observing their vessels' sexual activity, Suzaku and Seiryuu materialized above them as they closely observed them.

_**'Thoughts, Suzaku?'**_

The spiritual phoenix replied in kind. _**'Let's say nothing. After all they had to endure, they deserve this moment together. And it's been a long time coming for our vessels. Takato and Rika have reached the stage where they've fully gained each other's trusts. This further proves this.'**_

_**'Yes, that I can agree with, Suzaku. Let's respect their space.'**_

With that, the spiritual beasts vanished into thin air as the two Tamers continued through their erotic night.

xxxxx

Another couple met together once most of everyone had fallen asleep. Izumi came by to visit Takuya in his own quarters. The two teens sat together on Takuya's bed with their hands clamped around the other. The blonde girl leaned her head against Takuya's shoulder and smiled peacefully.

"So, you're thinking of becoming a fashion model, Izumi?"

"Hmm, it's something I've had on my mind after participating in that swimsuit show when I got my Spirits back."

Takuya added as he recalled this instance. "Yeah, I remember that. That's when you found out about Rei's identity as Sailor Mars."

"And that's how I discovered my new passion for modeling. Granted, I just wanted to know what it felt like going on stage. Then I decided to wait it out for a few more years until I'm out of school."

"Pretty much had it all figured out, huh?"

Izumi nodded as she put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Yep, and after talking with Rika, Rika might convince her mom to let me take her place." She then playfully nibbled Takuya's ear and purred into his seductively. "What do you think, Takuya?"

"I think you'll make a great model, Izumi! Shoot, you'll blow the competition out of the water!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. And let's both be equally confident when we prevent Valmarmon's awakening."

"And beat the jerks that are trying to revive him."

Izumi nodded while twirling a lock of her blonde hair. "Now, since we're alone..."

"Yeah, I was going to say. You know, since we're pretty much fresh out of high school and we both promised we'd hold off to do it after school."

"Yes, we both promised, didn't we?" slyly smirked the blonde, who ran her fingers across Takuya's lap.

Taken aback, Takuya chuckled nervously. "And we're out of school."

"Your point?" A tone of excitement was hinted from her voice.

"It's about time we did it," Takuya said as he looked Izumi in the eyes and smiled as her grin matched his.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say, hot stuff," she said, pulling Takuya forward to lock lips with him.

The two lovers passionately locked lips and kissed deeply. Izumi folded her arms around Takuya's shoulders. The teenage boy stood from the bed and picked her up, carrying her in his arms and laying her across the bed. Takuya removed his shirt, revealing a black wife beater and a normal chest build for a guy his age. Turned on by his physique, Izumi playfully beckoned her boyfriend to jump on her. Takuya didn't resist this chance and jumped in, his full body over Izumi's.

"Mind taking off my shirt? I'm getting a little hot in here."

"Last I checked, I'm not even in Agunimon form. So, it's just you feeling the heat of my body, babe."

Izumi giggled and teased him. "Well, I guess I'll have to cool your heat down with my wind. Ok, bad joke..."

"Nah, not really."

"Yeah, really," she said, surprising Takuya by folding her legs around his waist. She watched as Takuya slipped off her lavender long-sleeved shirt with flower trimmings, revealing a pink bra and a revealing midriff. "Go ahead. I'm all yours, fire boy."

As his grin widened even more, the male showed his dominance and helped undo her lavendar skirt. Izumi was almost in the full nude wearing only pink bra, panties, and her lavender-colored high-heeled boots. Takuya let Izumi have her turn by unbuttoning his pants.

"Ready to get this show on the road, babe?"

Izumi wore an equally seductive smile. "Let's get this over with."

With that, the Warriors of Fire and Wind engaged in sexual intercourse, affirming their status as young adults and slowly maturing from their late-teenage hoods. When it was all said and done, the two lovers continued their erotic activity through the rest of the night.

xxxxx

Himura and Jeri held to one another. Both allowed each other to let out their deepest emotions, especially having learned and/or seen loved ones revived against their wills. The combination of Kotori and Leomon revived as Necromon's undead warriors tugged their heart strings. However, despite this, they vowed to overcome and save their loved ones from Necromon's dark magic. Himura and Jeri have stuck together as Tamers, friends, and now as a couple.

With an around Jeri, Himura held her close to him.

"Jeri, I promise we'll free Leomon and the others Necromon's controlling. They deserve to rest peacefully."

The brunette nodded with her hands over his chest, parting a tear from her eye. "And the same goes for Kotori. I want to help you save her. I hate the thought of that monster controlling the ones closest to us."

"Yes, and Necromon will get what's coming to him," Himura said as he and Jeri passionately looked into each other's eyes.

The couple leaned forward, with Jeri standing on her toes to reach his height, and locked lips before falling into the bed next to them.

"Jeri, are Felinismon and your new Duel Monster partners ok in your room?"

"Yeah, they're asleep."

Nodding, Himura took off his chest and showed off his moderately built body for his infatuated girlfriend.

"I'll keep you company for tonight, Himura."

"Thank you, Jeri," he said as he leaned down and locked lips with the passionate-eyed girl.

Observing from above the lovers, Byakko said nothing and allowed the two to have sexual intercourse as a means to escape from the harsh warfare.

xxxxx

Inumon and Renamon sat together on one of the sanctuary's rooftops. They saw the holy barrier hanging above them, which was forged by Goddramon and Holydramon to repel enemy attacks during these quiet hours. Once dawn comes, everyone would come out prepared and ready to defend the fort after their well-deserved rest.

"I hope the pups are doing well back home, Inumon."

"Not to worry. They're in the care of Himura and Yui's godparents," the Underworld canine reassured his lover. He had an arm around Inumon and felt her head lean against him. His ears and her eyes twitched simultaneously while thinking of the coming battles ahead of them. "Don't forget, they have kids. YellowKouInumon and BlackViximon are being cared for by the boys."

Renamon nodded. "I can't wait to see them again. After this war is over, I wish we can settle down."

"Yeah, tell me about it. And we will overcome adversity like we've done countless of times."

The Digimon couple firmly held each other's paws and lied back asleep together.

xxxxx

In bed together and under the covers in the nude, Sam and Jaarin just finished making love. Jaarin rested her head against Sam's chest, folding an arm over her. Already adults, they've taken their intercourse beyond where the young couples have even gone. Jaarin stirred a bit and placed a hand over his chest.

"Rest easy, babe. We've got a big fight ahead of us soon." He muttered, pivoting his view to their D-Scanners sitting on a stand.

xxxxx

Already asleep in their own shared quarters, Tai and Matt were in bed with their girlfriends Sora and Mimi. Tai had an arm over Sora as he, like the others, was readily focused for the forthcoming battle. He veered over to the other bed to see Matt and Mimi asleep peacefully.

"Let's pull through this one, guys," Tai mumbled as he turned over and stared to the ceiling. "Hope things are going ok, Omegamon."

xxxxx

TK and Kari were asleep in their shared room. Seraphimon and Ophanimon stopped by outside their room to check on their partners.

"Let's leave them to rest, Seraphimon. They'll need to be up and ready in the morning."

"Yes," Seraphimon acknowledged as he closed the door. "Sleep well, TK."

"Likewise, Kari."

xxxxx

_**Interrogation Centers/Digital Paradise/3:05 AM**_

Nanami woke up with a start from the bed she was laying on. She opened her eyes as light beamed across the room and hit her face. She barely caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure and focused her vision to see a human with three Digimon.

"Nanami, you're being released," Came a voice sounding like Ivan's. In fact, it was Ivan as he walked in and saw Nanami sitting on the bedside. "C'mon."

Nanami rubbed her eyes. "Hmm? Really?"

Apollomon walked inside and sighed reluctantly. "Though we still suspect your actions during the Purgatory mission, we'll need every Chosen available for the coming battle."

Jupitermon nodded. "Everything is on the line in Paradise."

Plutomon asserted as he walked over to Nanami. "I don't believe you're guilty as they seem to imply."

Upon hearing this, Nanami was relieved. "At least there's someone believes in me." She stood, walking between Plutomon and Ivan. "So, you still haven't found proof that I wasn't the one who gave the enemy the Valmarmon piece?"

"I have every reason to believe it was an imposter," Ivan said to his colleague.

"That's what I thought. I can be accused of working with Kurata in the past, but I'm not a bad girl anymore." She walked out and before turning to her right she saw Touma and Gaomon watching her walk by.

"I was the one to convince them to let you go," Touma confessed, making Nanami stop and turn to him. "We can't have anyone sitting out when everything is on the line."

Flipping a lock of her hair back, Nanami gave a snooty look. "Oh? So, you're not doing this because you might have a thing for me?"

"This is strictly business, Nanami. Let's utilize our battle strategies to the fullest and ensure the enemies don't take our pieces."

Nanami nodded. "Ok then."

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/3:08 AM**_

As Holydramon and Goddramon floated stationary inside crystals, they utilized their combined holy energies to maintain the holy barrier around Paradise and its gates. Omegamon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, and Seraphimon initiated communication links with the Dra-Warriors, Royal Knights, and the Amazon Kingdom for recent reports. They were equally as shocked when they were warned of Digimon and Duel Monster underground groups supporting the Neo-Rajita.

"It's just as I've feared," Omegamon expressed concern, viewing his wife Athenamon on the screen.

Athenamon added from the large visual screen. "_**But, we are pressing forth with the campaign against the Neo-Rajita.**_"

"My Dra-Warriors have almost completed readying the base," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode added.

"Likewise with my fellow Royal Knights," Omegamon said.

"_**Dear, I've been trying to get in communication with the other Olympus 12 members. I've only managed to get in contact with my old friend Venusmon.**_"

"Ah, we've able to acquire the services of Vulcanusmon, the ultimate weapon smith," Seraphimon stated.

"Though, acquiring his services was not a simple task," Cherubimon replied, snorting aloud since it took his efforts to summon Vulcanusmon.

"Besides Vulcanusmon, we have Apollomon, Marsmon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Neptunmon, and Jupitermon with us. Plutomon, though not a member of the Olympus 12, is here, too," Ophanimon said.

"What is Venusmon's answer, my dear?" Omegamon inquired to his wife.

"_**I will let you speak to her yourself.**_"

A second visual on the screen appeared revealing a beautiful woman with long, rich blonde hair wrapped in white ribbons and knotted ropes. Long blonde bangs hung down over the sides of her face like Mimi's. Her lithe figure remains wrapped in a white gown, revealing sections of bare skin including her shoulders, chest, and legs. She restrained her overflowing glamor with a sheet that blindfolded her pupils, preventing herself from falling for lie and deception. There was an aura of serene purity and innocence bathing her presence. There was not a fraction of a lust for violence in her body.

"Lady Venusmon," Omegamon addressed the Olympus woman.

A reserved Venusmon greeted the Royal Knight with serene smile. "_**Good day, Omegamon. I've spoken with with your wife. As it pains for you to hear this, but I must decline to join the campaign against the Neo-Rajita. Please, understand, I am a peace maker and I must attend to my people in my sanctuary. We will move should the Neo-Rajita find us.**_"

"But, Lady Venusmon..."

"_**You needn't worry for me, but we will pray for you all, Omegamon. Drive the invaders off our world. Good luck to you and your colleagues.**_"

The feed was immediately cut off as Athenamon returned to the screen.

"_**Sorry, my dear...**_"

"That's quite all right. I don't expect every Digimon to support warfare, especially Venusmon. This is no surprise to me. No matter, we have all the warriors we need. Athenamon, we have upcoming campaigns and we must do all we can to prevent crises from all sides."

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Valmarmon Seal Chamber/3:10 AM**_

Junpei was about to fall asleep on the chair he was seated in. He gazed over the room and watched Norn sleeping with a blanket, which he gave her. Ryudamon was curled up next to Norn to keep her warm. Norn turned over to the other side and was facing Junpei's direction unbeknownst to her.

"Sleep tight, Norn," Junpei said with the most reserved smile he's ever had in a long time. "When this battle's over, maybe... nah, that can wait when we beat the bad guys."

xxxxx

_**20 Kilometers from the Gates of Paradise/3:30 AM**_

Meanwhile, in the camp of the villain's side, the leaders amassed inside a massive tent with Madoudramon holding a brief meeting. The evil Digimon present were Madoudramon, Piedmon, the Demon Beast Generals, and all seven Mao Kings. Everyone marveled at Necromon and his undead recruits.

"Anyone impressed with my work?" Necromon praised his own sadistic work. Behind the necromancer were Kotori Ayami in normal form, MadLeomon, Wizardmon, and the good Pharaohmon. "Kinda funny one of the Digimon I revived reminds me of my old self before I became who I am today." He sauntered over to Kotori and caressed her face. "But, this one is my personal favorite because I just tugged at the heart strings of two close friends of hers."

Piedmon quipped. "Ok, that's enough. Even you're creeping me out."

"Nonetheless, you've supplied us with an ever growing army," Madoudramon openly praised Necromon's power to amass an undead army. "And you said these four aren't the only undead warriors at your disposal?"

"Oh, certainly not. I have more where that came from," Necromon added as he stood behind a sealed coffin. "I'm sending this one to the real world with some colleagues of yours. May I do this with your permission?"

"Certainly you can," Madoudramon approved. "Back in Human World, there are little defenses with all the Chosen situated in Paradise. Their home is an easy target for an attack."

"Thank you for the request, Madoudramon," the necromancer humbly bowed before them. _Heh, rumor has it Inumon mated with a Renamon and they left pups behind. If this Renamon is the same one partnered with one of those Tamers... oh, this will be quite interesting._

Demon growled and stood up, openly interjecting as he ignored Necromon. "Madoudramon, we have three of the Valmarmon pieces as opposed to our enemy with the remaining four."

"Yes, and they have Norn Mikihara! I acquire her back in my possession!" Barbamon spoke up, abruptly cutting off Demon, much to his fellow Mao King's dismay. "Her power is being specifically utilized to seal those four pieces. I can feel her presence behind the Paradise gates!"

"Watch your tongue before you interrupt me, old timer," Demon grumbled, to which Lilithmon quickly interceded.

"Taking the pieces will be a simple matter once the battle wages forth," Lilithmon affirmed. "We can take the girl out of the equation by disabling the system."

"No! I must have Norn alive!"

Madoudramon proceeded to cut Barbamon off with a hand wave. He then allowed Lilithmon to continue before being rudely interrupted.

"Without that girl to suppress those pieces, we'll be able to sense the proximity of the remaining pieces. And to ensure Barbamon gets Norn for himself, one of us can simply knock the girl unconscious. Possibly even take her captive, too."

"Lilithmon has offered a sure fire solution to reaching our goal faster," Leviamon asserted with a hiss. "I like it."

Scoffing, Daimaomon rebuked arrogantly. "I don't see why we need the girl alive other than to pleased Barbamon and his twisted perversion. Killing the brat is an easier solution."

"I told you! I must have Norn!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Madoudramon demanded for order amongst his colleagues. The arguments were quickly silenced as Madoudramon remained standing. "It's true ever since that girl joined the group, I've been unable to communicate with the Valmarmon's spirit inside the Heart. Norn Mikihara's power is somehow able to suppress the pieces and their influence. She has a potential power, which Barbamon has sought for his own greed. Barbamon, tell me, is this girl the lone Chosen from her Earth that is parallel with the Western Digital Realm?"

Barbamon quickly confirmed. "After thorough research, there are no other Chosen from her Earth. After I captured her, I severed the link between the worlds and kept her in the Western Digital Realm. The power she wields is something I've sought for myself."

"Then, when the fighting gets heated, I'll propose to send someone who can infiltrate past the gates and enter during the in-fighting. In fact, we will intensify the battle. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer?"

"Feh, by all rights, I should..."

"No, Barbamon," Lilithmon chimed in and raised her hand. "I can send Lamiamon in."

"Is your cohort suitable for this mission?" asked Madoudramon.

"Indeed. I will have a talk with her and bring her to you."

Madoudramon evilly chuckled. "Very good." He pulled out a device from his side and laid it on his table, displaying it to all. "Once Norn is taken out, her suppression powers will cease and this device will pick up on the location of the pieces. Things will go smoothly thereafter. Meeting is now adjourned. If you have any further questions, see me in my private tent. By morning, it will be advent of a glorious and historical day the Digital Realms will never forget. Granasmon and Huanglongmon's Chosen will meet their demise!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Nagah: By dawn, we will engage and bring about the downfall of the Digital World's forces! Once we neutralize them, taking over their lands and opening a door into Earth will be a simpler task! In the name of our people's history and ancestors, we will be ensured longevity and a prosperous sovereignty over two worlds before we return to the stars beyond!

Gamera: After we merge Earth and the Digital World, we will transform it into our new Rajita planet.

Uranus: Found you!

Jupiter: You can't get away from us, Igasu!

Igasu: Heh, you fell for my trap.

Venus: Gah, we've been cut off from Mercury and Hermy, Aphy! Where are we now?

Urchin: Welcome to my facility, Senshi. I am one of the Neo-Rajita generals. You may call me Urchin.

Toad: Greetings, Sailor Mercury. Seems we've successfully divided you from Sailor Venus. Now, we can get down to business.

Mercury: Uh... what's happening! My body is moving on its own! Hermy, get away from me!

Neptune: And who might you three be?

Ayame: The name's Ayame, Sailor Neptune.

Moon: Look! A Neo-Rajita general!

Mars: I don't sense any malicious vibes from him.

Gnorg: Hello. (eyes Sailor Moon) ...I think I have a crush on you.

Moon: EH?

Vipris: You have nowhere to escape, Lien. Come on out and accept death!

Saturn: Not on my watch. Neo-Rajita scum, prepare to meet your end.

Yui: We have to get through the portal and meet with Yusuke & the others!

Yasha: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Gauntlet Thrown! The Senshi vs. Neo-Rajita Generals!**_

Charon: I'm curious how the Senshi will overcome these odds.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another lengthy chapter is behind us. Yet, this was an important chapter with background stories based on Necromon and the origins of the Lights of Victory. I apologize for the lengths of the flashbacks, but I felt they were necessary to get the point across. Thoughts on the flashbacks?

Moreover, Phillipe meets his Light of Victory predecessor and the heroes (namely Himura & Phillipe) have more reason to want to kill Necromon. The Charmers and a small group of Duel Monsters now join the Victory Tamers. More DDM-Gs will be given to V. Tamers. Plenty of hot romance with the main Digicouples. The bad guys concoct a plan to weaken Norn's power and better trace the Valmarmon pieces. And there's finger pointing toward the Digimon/Duel Monsters regarding the traitors, who've sided with the Neo-Rajita. It adds a new dimension to this coming war against the aliens.

Yeah. A ton of stuff happened, but there's much ado with the Digiteams later. Next time, we shift the focus back on the Planetary Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and the others. I have it's been a while since we've covered these groups. Next month, two chapters will be delivered to cover these groups. By May (if things go well), we'll finally progress into the bigger picture - namely the wars on all fronts and long-awaited showdowns.

Furthermore, yes, Titaniamon is an Expy of Erza Scarlet from _Fairy Tail_. This is a Digimon created as a big favor to Chaosblazer for future use of his fic. Venusmon and Vulcanusmon are real, recent additions to the Digimon Olympus 12. Look them up.

Anyway, nothing else to say here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Send a review and see you next month for the next updates!


	39. Gauntlet Thrown! Senshi vs Neo Rajita!

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since I've covered anything with the Senshi. After three consecutive Digimon-based chapters, we shift back to the Planetaries and to some extent the Spirit Detectives.

The Senshi take on more Neo-Rajita Generals and the Neo-Detectives head to Meikai.

Enjoy the action, my friends. Your welcome.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Meeting Hall/2:30 AM**_

The last Neo-Rajita Generals assembly commenced prior to the forthcoming war with the Digimon and Duel Monster alliances. Seated in their chairs, the higher ranked generals plotted strategies to overcome and conquer their enemies. Lead General and Chief Advisor, Nagah, gathered feedback and addressed concerns with the generals. Lobo, Revenant, and Ztreko-Li remained in their seats as Nagah and Gamera (via screen) wrapped up her briefing with them.

"By dawn, we will engage and bring about the downfall of the Digital World's forces," Nagah informed her fellow generals in the room. "Once we neutralize them, taking over their lands and opening a door into Earth will be a simpler task. In the name of our people's history and ancestors, we will be ensured longevity and a prosperous sovereignty over two worlds before we return to the stars beyond!"

Gamera on the screen followed it up. "_After we merge Earth and the Digital World, we will transform it into our new Rajita planet. Remember there cannot be any failures. I've already laid waste to several lands and our elites under my command have conquered 56 percent of the other territories. By the next two days, we will have conquered the whole Digital World. Nagah, I leave you and the generals to take the Amazon Kingdom, Dra-Warrior Base, and Royal Knights headquarters. By seizing those territories, we'll have conquered the strongest forces this world has to offer. I must go. Don't disappoint me. Any of you._" With that, the Neo-Rajita leader signed out.

"In several hours, we will ensure victory for the Neo-Rajita and claim this Digital World as our own," Nagah proclaimed, garnering nods from her colleagues. "Lord Gamera intends to have both the Human and Digital Worlds merged to allow us to conquer both. We will establish it as our homeworld in the name of our people. Is that clear? From this point on, as Lord Gamera informed us, there will and cannot be room for failures!" She raised her left hand and pressed it over her chest, getting them to mimic her gesture.

"You needn't worry, Chief Advisor," Ztreko-Li calmly reassured her superior as she stood from her seat. "My Subordinate Officers and myself will show Athenamon and her Amazons no mercy."

Revenant grunted as he pulled himself off his seat. "Me and my loyalists will eliminate the Dra-Warriors and claim their base as our own."

Lobo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The Royal Knights are mine then. They'll be dealt with, Chief Advisor."

"Excellent," Nagah said with a smile exuding firm confidence. She turned off the visual displaying a globe of the whole Digital World. "Once the key in merging the two worlds is complete, Lord Gamera will firmly establish his new capital at the heart of Tokyo. This ship we're in will disembark from its position and land in the real world, turning himself into Lord Gamera's palace." She said before abruptly cutting herself off and remembering Lien. "...yes, and are we clear on this? No further objections?"

"We are clear on the matter. Is this meeting done or not?" Revenant scoffed with impatience in his tone.

"Watch your tongue with me, Revenant," the Chief Advisor scowled, narrowing her glowing green eyes that made Revenant halt from his position. "Learn your place and recognize who is higher ranker between us. Are we clear on this?"

The skull-faced creature grunted irritably as Ztreko-Li chortled at his expense.

"And with that, this meeting is adjourned." Once Nagah deactivated the visual, she walked out of the meeting hall and stormed out, leaving her fellow generals confused with her sudden need to adjourn the meeting soon.

Lobo was the first to walk out as Revenant floated over next to him.

"Yeah. What do you want?" inquired the lethargic one.

Revenant replied with an agitated grumble. "Don't you think that woman is unfit to be Chief Advisor? What has she done to place herself in position over us? I should be in the higher ranked seat over that foolish woman." He received no immediate response from Lobo, which was typical of the primary ranked general. "I still can't believe a lazy fool like you ranked above me. What makes you any better?"

"Look, now isn't the time for us to fight, Revenant," Lobo shrugged. "We have orders. Don't you have those lapdogs waiting for orders?"

Suddenly, a long green scythe produced from Revenant's right hand and hung behind Lobo's neck.

"Seriously?" Lobo sighed, dismissively nodding off the skull-faced general's provocative attempt to infuriate him. "Save that when you're reading to cleave a Dra-Warrior in two."

Ztreko-Li walked past the two generals and added before departing the room. "Focus you two. Our minds must be clear when we enter the battle." She left the two unattended in the meeting hall to meet with her Subordinate Officers.

Before Revenant realized it, Lobo seemingly disappeared from his sight. He turned and saw Lobo pointing what resembled a gun point blank into Revenant's face.

"Mind calming down?" Lobo demanded as the skull creature withdrew his energy scythe. "Good. We have an understanding." He put away his gun and walked off. "We have a war ahead of us. Lord Gamera depends on our victories."

As Lobo departed, Revenant grumbled deeply to himself as he vanished from sight, leaving the meeting hall unoccupied.

xxxxx

Nagah paced in a hurry through a set of corridors. A few technicians stopped to bow their heads to Chief Advisor. She ignored them and frantically scoured around looking for Lien. She hadn't heard a word from her student in a day. She was worried and rightfully so, but she never would take into account Lien befriended a group of Earthlings - the Neo-Spirit Detectives to be precise. Moreover, to make matters worse, she was unaware that one of her fellow generals, Vipris, went to Earth to force Lien into a battle.

_Lien, I haven't heard anything from you. Where are you? _Nagah gritted her teeth as her mind was locked in an internal struggle between her crucial mission and Lien's whereabouts. _You have better not have gone far... wherever you are... get back here soon. There's no way I'd let you fight in this war..._

"Lady Nagah..."

Upon hearing her name being addressed, Nagah quickly whirled around and saw Amazoness Queen.

"Amazoness Queen, shouldn't you be with General Ztreko-Li readying for the war?"

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you a question."

Nagah turned full body around to face her. "What is it?"

"I will have to fight my former sisters, will I?"

"Yes," Nagah nodded. "And your sisters is aligned with one of the queens, whom I've recently encountered. You and General Ztreko-Li will bring us victory."

"We will," Queen replied and bowed willingly before the Chief Advisor. "Today, we will take the kingdom that will become Neo-Rajita territory!"

"Indeed," Came a sly and malevolent voice behind Nagah. The source of this vile presence came in the form of the Witty Phantom, who walked over to Amazoness Queen. "We've gathered enough Neo-Rajita sympathizers, both Digimon and Duel Monsters, willing to serve Lord Gamera to overcome the oppression of the laws that suppress them." He bowed his head to Nagah, wearing a devilish grin. "If you will no excuse me, I will be attending with General Revenant, milady." With that, he turned incorporeal and materialized through the floor.

Amazoness Queen added, leaning her sword over her right shoulder. "We will not fail you or your cause, General Nagah." She bowed before taking her leave.

Relieved to know she gained the support of certain Digimon and Duel Monsters, Nagah walked away with a clearer mindset than before. She was firm and ready for her mission. But, at the back of her mind, Lien remained etched in her.

"Lien, do come back... you don't want to miss the expansion of the Neo-Rajita empire." Nagah thought with determination. _Just as I've always wanted... however, once we've conquered our enemies... I have one more obstacle to overcome before we're ensured a perfect sovereignty. _She said this whilst pulling out a green orb with a strange counter of sorts. "The time is almost near to use this. It must be utilized when the right opportunity presents itself." She vaguely hinted a _final_ mission before ensuring supreme victory for her people.

xxxxx

Chapter 39

_**The Gauntlet Thrown! The Senshi vs. Neo-Rajita Generals!**_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/12th Floor/2:45 AM**_

The Dai-Valkyries, Jupiter and Uranus, stormed through an endless corridor leading into a spacious room. It resembled a training room of sorts. Bacchus and Gryphon materialized in front of their Dai-Valkyrie riders whilst scouring around for Igasu. They had last seen her fleeing and entering a teleporter, which relocated her somewhere on the 12th floor. Needless to say, it's become wild goose chase. Uranus and Jupiter stopped to take a breather as they looked around seeing the room had weights, a virtual boxing ring, a gladiator's circle, and an assortment of training equipment enough to make a workout junkie fall into heaven.

Jupiter resisted the urge to use the equipment herself and continued looking around.

"Keep your eyes alert, you two," Bacchus reminded them.

Uranus meticulously eyed the virtual boxing ring and jumped inside in. Gryphon flew into the ring and helped his Valkyrie Senshi rider look around. Unbeknownst to them, a glob of red slime slithered undetected on the ring's side.

As she walked over to the weights, Jupiter curiously looked behind the racks. Bacchus sniffed around but his nose twitch when smelling the strong alien scent. This caused him to quickly sneeze, alarming Jupiter.

"Whoa, bless ya, Bacchus!" The brunette chuckled as she knelt down and rubbed his nose. "You're just a spirit. How can you sneeze?"

"You'd be surprised," the cheetah replied as he eyed Jupiter's pink scarf hanging over her arms and back. "May I...?" He tried to use it to blow his nose.

Seeing her spirit animal try to use her scarf as a handkerchief, Jupiter's reactionary face was priceless. "Ugh, no way!" She withdrew the scarf and ran from his reach. "Find a towel around here or something."

"Right then. Carry on," Bacchus sighed as he looked for a clean in the washroom.

As Bacchus passed by, another red slime slipped through a crack from the washroom and snaked its way toward the weight training area.

Curious, Jupiter picked up two 50 pound barbells and lifted them with pathetic ease.

"Aww, c'mon, these are lighter than feathers!" The brunette remarked just realizing her now enhanced Dai-Valkyrie strength. "How about some thousand pounds or something challenging?" She dropped the weights and waltzed over to a bench press machine with 5,000 pounds on both sides. "Wow, there'd have to be some really strong freaks that hit this place." She clapped her hands together and leaned on the bench. She gripped the bars and pressed up, lifting the combined 10,000 pounds. She pushed up and breathed. "1." She then pressed down again. "2... this is a decent warm-up exercise I guess, but I should've stretched first."

The red slime that came from the washroom slipped by Sailor Jupiter.

The other red glob sneaked away from the virtual ring and came in contact with the other. The two globs merged to form one larger glob and looked up to see more red globs slowly emerging from an air conditioner.

"Hey, Jupiter! What the hell are you doing over there?" Uranus asked as she noticed Jupiter bench pressing on her 10th rep of her 9th set. She palmed her face and sighed. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Jupiter gave an innocent giggle and pressed the bar up, placing it on a platform. "What can I say? I was just testing the equipment out." She stretched her right arm and flexed it, showing off an impressive bicep. "Been a while since I did any physical training."

"What's the verdict?"

"The equipment's not bad, but they could use much heavier weights. That was 10,000 pounds I lifted and that was not even a warm-up."

Uranus shook her head and sighed. "That all? Please, that was pure Valkyrie strength and you know it."

"Want to give it a try?"

"Fine, but let's make it fast. We need to find that red-skinned freak before it finds Neptune and the others."

Gryphon turned as he saw Bacchus emerge from the washroom.

"What did you go do?" The griffin inquired to his spirit animal colleague, who had a clean towel to wipe his nose with. "Oh..." He sweatdropped when seeing the cheetah blowing his nose. "...that. Your allergies were kicking in again?"

"Hey, these aliens leave a nasty odor from their own sweat! Can you blame me?"

Jupiter shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I can't smell anything."

Uranus took a deep breath and had her hands firmly gripping the bars.

"Need me to spot ya?"

"Please, like I need anyone to spot me," Uranus smirked confidentially as she effortlessly pressed the 10,000 pounds over her face. She lowered it and pressed it up with relative ease. "Really? You call this heavy? Put more weights on, Jupiter!"

"Seriously?" Jupiter blinked as she scooped up two 500 pound weights and placed them on both sides. "Ready? Go!"

Uranus bench pressed showing her impressive Dai-Valkyrie strength. With more weight added, she seemed to prove herself to be Jupiter's physical superior. When it was all said and done, Uranus completed 10 sets of 15 reps with 11,000 pounds, beating out Jupiter's 10 sets of 10 reps using 10,000 pounds. Uranus got up from the bench and flexed her right arm, striking a confident pose. Jupiter clapped for her.

"Hey, what can I say? When someone is stronger than me I have to acknowledge them."

"Thanks, but that was just lightweight lifting for us. Now, what do you say we hit the free weights?"

The brunette's smile exuded sheer excitement. "Ok!"

In no time, their competitive spirits flared as they used the training room like it was their own. Bacchus and Gryphon entertained themselves by observing their riders trying to test each other's strength, stamina, and physical prowess. Jupiter excelled using free weights barely beating out Uranus. They raced each other on a virtual track and ended with a draw. In the fighting ring, Jupiter surprised Uranus and hit her with a speedblitz attack that knocked her out of the ring. Jupiter stepped out to give Uranus a hand, who took it.

"Damn... didn't think you had it in ya," the Outer rubbed one of her exposed sides whereas her revealing armor barely covered her rib areas.

Jupiter chuckled modestly. "Sorry, but I just couldn't let you win."

"You won this time, Jupiter, but there's always next time."

"Say, want to use the showers? I think we could use them."

Uranus folded her arms and nodded. "Why not?"

xxxxx

Now finding themselves refreshed, Uranus and Jupiter detransformed from their Dai-Valkyrie forms to use the showers. Then, they used one of the few hot springs installed in the back of the bath vicinity. The two women were on opposite sides of the hot spring wearing towels.

"Whoo, what a kickass workout," Makoto said, leaning back as she stared at the ceiling. "I know we shouldn't be here, but we just can't seem to find that Igasu thing. We needed a break after all that running around."

"That thing. She was created, according to her, from Sailor Moon's blood and Swordswoman's sweat? How crazy is that all it took to create her," Haruka mused as she reflected back to Igasu's crazy introduction. She splashed water into her face and eyed Makoto's direction on the other side. "So, are you and Mako going to tying the knot soon?"

Nodding, Makoto folded both arms behind her head. "Yeah, in June. I'm looking forward to it. The girls even helped me pick out the wedding dress I wanted. It's something I've wanted to be."

"Well, after seeing you kick my ass for the first time, I think Mako's got himself a quite a woman. Am I right?" She winked to the brunette, who blushed a bit. "After all, you two will have a strong daughter, too."

Makoto chuckled if only from her modest demeanor. "Having Mako as a husband is one thing, but learning I'll bear a daughter. It's really surreal." She quickly splashed water on her face and stood up wearing only her towel. "Come on. I think Bacchus and Gryphon have been waiting a while."

"Say," Haruka spoke up as she picked up the small sword sitting next to her Valkyrie Dagger. "Ourany, she hadn't returned to her normal form since she turned into this sword."

Realizing this and almost forgetting, Makoto picked up the brass knuckles sitting next to her Valkyrie Dagger. "You're right. Zey's been inside these brass knuckles. I wonder how we can release them again." She held the brass knuckles and put them on.

Haruka swung the smaller sword around, cutting a piece of wood in half.

Suddenly, the weapons seemed to glow as the voices of the Amazoness girls came from the weapons.

"_Sailor Uranus, can you hear me? It's me, Ourany. We've always been here, but we required some sleep to regain our powers._"

Zey asserted. "_We stayed in these weapon forms until we're ready to come out. We want to remind you that we've begun to forge deep connections with you and your animal spirits._"

"Yeah, and we still didn't a chance to use you guys as our weapons," the brunette woman said, opening and closing her fists with the brass knuckles intact. She saw a transparent image of Zey appear on the brass. "Somehow I can feel you united with me."

Ourany added wisely. "_That's because we are. We are you. Our strength combined may just be enough to slow that enraged red demon._"

"The question now is where can we find our roid-raged friend now?" wondered Makoto as she turned and saw Haruka became alarmed.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Daimon **_**(3:05-4:49) )**

Haruka's eyes narrowed fiercely as the wall quickly exploded out of nowhere. However, the impact wasn't caused by an external source of energy but instead raw and physical power. Makoto and Haruka didn't waste time grabbing their Valkyrie Daggers. Emerging from the billowing smoke, Igasu the Blood Moon stopped as her yellow eyes burned with fury.

"_**FOUND YOU, WORMS! ARE YOU READY TO MUSCLE UP AND FIGHT ME?**_"

"Hey, Haruka, wanna put our gym training to good use?"

Haruka smirked. "I'm game."

"_**GAAARGH! YOU DIE NOW!**_" Igasu bellowed like a raging monster and charged like a freight train. She threw a punch, narrowly missing Makoto and Haruka as they jumped into the air.

"_**Uranus/Jupiter Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

The women turned into Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and flew down to hit Igasu with a double uppercut. The Dai-Valkyrie double uppercut sent Igasu sailing into the air. Igasu hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater in its wake.

"Bacchus, merge!" Jupiter beckoned as her cheetah spirit merged with her. She raised her right hand as Mjolnir materialized from a lightning bolt in hand.

Uranus declared. "Gryphon, merge!" With that, the griffin spirit immersed himself with his rider, granting her enhanced strength.

As Igasu stirred and stood, Jupiter hit the red muscular beast with subsequent speedblitz and Mjolnir lightning blasts. Dazed by Jupiter's successive hits, Igasu stumbled forward as Uranus hit her with a powerful wind attack, pushing her through a wall. Jupiter didn't give Igasu any chance to recover and caught her with a face full of brass knuckles. Igasu's face got smashed by Jupiter's brass knuckles. This was enough to daze and slow her down, giving Uranus an opening to stab her with her Space Sword and Ourany sword. Igasu growled as she saw yellow blood leaking from the wound Uranus' swords gave her.

"_**That didn't hurt... no... it...**_" Igasu gritted her teeth hard as she clenched both fists and roared into a fury. "_**IT REALLY HURT! GAARGHH!**_" She brought down both fists and attempted to pulverize Uranus through the floor.

Uranus swiftly glided out of Igasu's reach and noticed the wound closing up. _Damn it._

"Uranus! We've got to slow her down!" Jupiter shouted while swinging Mjolnir around. She flew past Uranus and hit Igasu with the hammer, sending her flying across the hall. "Let's go, Uranus! I'll need help!"

"...yeah! I'm coming!" Uranus called back and followed Jupiter's lead. _There has to be a way to slow down her regenerative ability. Maybe if we can separate her pieces and seal them... and maybe Mars' anti-evil power can dissolve the pieces for good. It's worth a shot. _"Jupiter! We need to take her to where we can reconvene with the others!"

"How? We'd have to sense their locations and fight her at the same time!" Jupiter howled a battle roar as she jumped up and kicked Igasu's face. She performed a backflip and bumrushed to attack the red muscled woman.

"We can do this, Jupiter!" Uranus reassured her as she focused while Jupiter clashed head-to-head with Igasu. Closing her eyes, she, Ourany, and Gryphon probed the mystical energies of the other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. _Neptune, hopefully, you're doing fine wherever you are now._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/8th Floor/3:37 AM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Hermy stopped to scan around a large spacious room covered with visual screens. Mercury used her mini-computer to download the map of the entire spaceship and passwords for all the access doors. After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped downloading and unclipped a cable link from a main frame. Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Aphy, Cupid, and Kairyu waited as they guarded the doors, preventing any Neo-Rajita from accessing the room. Two Neo-Rajita soldiers were laying unconscious. Venus turned to Mercury and walked up to her.

"Done?" Venus asked.

Nodding, Mercury opened her mini-computer and pulled up the visual map of the entire Neo-Rajita headquarters and spaceship. Everyone gathered and gazed awestruck at the large map.

"I've downloaded the map and every password to all the doors in this ship," Mercury said. "I've also shut off security cameras."

"Mercury, do you know how much I love you?" Venus asked.

The blue-haired Valkyrie Senshi genuinely smiled and nodded. "Yes, but we need find somewhere to rest. We've been running through this place for hours."

"I know. Certain areas are mostly just endless hallways," Aphy said, rubbing her arms. "Plus, some places are kinda cold."

Hermy nodded. "I agree we need to rest, but any suggestions?"

"Oh, I saw some unoccupied room with beds," Venus stated. "I do find it strange there's no Rajita soldier around to be seen. Just these two security guards."

"Indeed, they must be readying for the war with the Digimon and Duel Monsters," said Mercury as she pointed to a sector not too far from their current positions. "There's an elevator there. We can use it and take the next floor above us. We need to find the others before we can rest."

"Right, then I'll lead the way," Venus replied. "Let's just hope we don't run into that Toad creep."

"Don't jinx us!" Aphy exclaimed.

"Whoops," the blonde added with a smile as she led the group out of the security room.

The group stormed down several corridors and pushed through a set of doors. It took them less than a minute to reach the elevators.

Just then, Dai-Valkyrie Venus was caught in a column of light. Cupid and Aphy, too, were caught by similar columns of light.

"Venus!" Mercury screamed as she lunged forward to grab her, but the glowing column light repelled her.

Hermy cried out. "Aphy!" She frantically punched the column holding her friend and was quickly knocked back by the glowing light.

"...What's happening? I can't move!" Venus shouted as she, Aphy, and Cupid vanished.

"NO!" Mercury cried out as a devilish laugh emanated across the hall. Sensing Toad's presence, the blue-haired Valkyrie fiercely watched a trap door open up and reveal a set of stairs.

Kairyu growled and carefully examined the stairs leading to a spacious room below them.

"Blondie really did jinx us," Hermy blinked. "But, where are our friends?"

"Perhaps we can get an answer from _him_," Mercury suggested as she took the stairs leading Hermy and Kairyu.

The trio descended as they dropped into a large open room with large columns. It looked exactly like the room where they previously engaged Toad in their last encounter. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Hermy, and Kairyu vividly scanned the room. They heard the evil laugh return and spotted the familiar figure standing several feet from them. They saw Toad, now garbed in new clothing and brandishing a gun with a Parasimon's head on it. He stood calmly, casting a gaze at his three invited guests.

**(Cue Final Fantasy Tactics OST - **_**The Pervert ~ Lucavi Demon Battle Theme**_**)**

"Hello again, dears," Toad publicly addressed them. "It's been a while since we've last seen one another." He tapped two fingers under his chin and nodded, quickly correcting himself. "No, it was just several hours ago. Yes, I stand corrected, but it has felt almost like forever."

Hermy frowned and rebuked. "You're the last freak we wanted to ever see again."

"Hermy, let's be discrete. As powerful as I am, this Neo-Rajita general undoubtedly has something in mind."

"Precisely. Excellent assessment, Miss Mercury," Toad acknowledged the blue-haired Valkyrie Senshi, alarming her. "Indeed, this time I've come more prepared." He lifted the gun and straddled it over his right shoulder. His eyes narrowed, shifting back and forth scanning the three individuals.

"What did you do to our friends?" Mercury demanded an answer.

Toad answered sincerely but most indifferently. "Them? Oh, I had nothing to do with relocating them... whoops, did I say I had nothing to do with it? Well, no, I couldn't have done that without some assistance with a colleague. Your three friends are probably in _his_ quarters as we speak."

"_His_ quarters?" wondered Kairyu.

Hermy blinked thrice. "Who is _he_?"

_Venus, Aphy, Cupid, we'll find you as soon as we beat this monster!_ Mercury thought as she dropped into a battle stance. She activated her visor and rescanned Toad's physical frame. "Same weakness, but what's this energy building inside him?"

"Worry less for your colleagues and keep your eyes on me," Toad chortled evilly as he turned the gun near his mouth. "Behold the grand unveiling of my advanced evolution. _**Sip! Toad Shinka!**_" He shouted his command phrase and swallowed the gun. In doing so, a glow emitting from his mouth and then a loud gunfire exploded inside his body, causing it to swell to gigantic proportions. Large amounts of pink and green energy leaked from his body, which expelled across the spacious vicinity and covered it in a fine green and pink mist. His body quickly underwent a transformation behind the smoke.

Mercury, Hermy, and Kairyu tried to stop his transformation but the smoke spread across and blindsided them. When the smoke cleared, Toad's evolved and grotesque form was unveiled. The lower half of his body became a multitude of purple and red legs akin to Parasimon's, but were much larger and thicker. His upper torso was in a gray segmented frame-fitting garment with purple sleeves extending from the elbow and down to the wrists. His hands were purple gloves with his fingertips becoming elongated and red. Half of his face was covered by a Parasimon mask, which doubled for a headdress. The unmasked side (left) revealed his eye, nose, and mouth. Two pairs of long and prehensile red Parasimon legs hung over his back.

Letting out a deep breath, Toad's evil grin widened from ear to ear. "What do you make of my beautifully splendid transformation?"

"Grotesque," Hermy remarked.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury used her visor to scan the transformed general. _His power and defense stats are nothing to write about. Though, he removed his previous weakness. Where could his new weak point be located? _

"Mercury, move!" Kairyu warned his rider as Toad shot one of the Parasimon legs from his back.

Mercury quickly jumped away and took to the air, evading Toad's Parasimon arm. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury hovered over Toad and analyzed the Parasimon arms protruding from his back. She gasped when something resembling a white sac was seen attached to his back.

"You're quite quick on your feet, but your reaction time needs work," Toad gave Mercury a critical analysis of her evasive response. "Do you think your attacks will be any effective against me? I've already analyzed your powers, Mercury." He chuckled as he pulled out a device looking like a flash drive. "Sailor Mercury, you belong to me now." With that, he pressed a red button on the device and watched something attached to the back of Mercury's head glow.

"What...?" Before Mercury could finish, she felt a shock get injected into her body, immobilizing and holding her in place. "Augh!" She let out a blood-curdling scream as she fell to the floor and watched red electrical volts cover her. She tried to resist, but her body was seemingly giving out and succumbing to Toad's device.

"MERCURY!" Hermy and Kairyu cried out as they hurried over to Dai-Valkyrie Mercury.

As Dai-Valkyrie Mercury clenched her hands, she tried resisting the powerful output of electricity immobilizing her. As Hermy tried to grab her, Mercury seemingly turned and landed a kick that sent Hermy into Kairyu. Mercury turned around face forward and walked forward against her free will. However, her body was being manipulated by another source: Toad's device.

"No... stay away you two!" Mercury pleaded as she advanced forward and threw a pillar of water at their direction.

Kairyu glided out of the way carrying Hermy. They watched Mercury's water pillar destroy one of the standing columns.

"Ohohoho, what do you think? During our last encounter, one of my Parasimon planted a device on the back of your head, but it's the size of a microchip. It's now buried underneath your skin."

"No... then... that itching I felt..."

"Was the body control chip burrowing through your skin. It was no insect bite. Sailor Mercury, you will do my bidding. Your first order of business will be to destroy these two dear friends of yours."

Mercury resisted, gritting her teeth as she tried regaining control of her body. "I refuse...!"

"You have no choice. Your body is mine," Toad said, evilly chuckling as he kept the device in his hand. "Now destroy these two."

"Hermy! Kairyu! Get as far away from me while you can!"

Hermy exclaimed. "No, we have to get that control chip out of you!"

"You'd have to kill her to do so, I'm afraid," Toad chuckled as he sat back to watch his work unfold. "I don't even need to get involved in this. Sailor Mercury will do all the work for me!" He said laughing aloud while Mercury stalked toward Hermy and Kairyu. "One genius controls another. What a tragic fate to happen to such a kind and gentle woman. Lord Gamera will be pleased to know I've secured control over a Senshi." He veered his direction, calmly making observation over Mercury giving chase (albeit against her will) to Hermy and Kairyu. "Senshi, Humans, Digimon, whatever you are... you're all the same. You're all equally inferior. Lord Gamera only asks for superior beings to serve him. All inferior things must be destroyed. Hah, look at how inferior you are running like scared little rodents. Better scurry before my pet cat catches you." He leaned back and took this time to leisurely enjoy the free entertainment provided for him. He was o longer concerned with getting the work done himself.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury unfolded her arms and expelled a water column toward Hermy and Kairyu. Kairyu whirled around and stopped the water blast with his own, expelling water to stop Mercury's attack. Mercury continued pleading to them to run, but then the chip took effect. She transformed into a giant sea serpent and lunged at Kairyu, wrestling her own steed to the ground. Hermy slipped behind a column and watched in horror as the two behemoths clashed. The Amazoness attentively gazed over to Toad and noticed the device in his hand.

_If only I can take that device from him. _Hermy thought as she meticulously looked around the vicinity. She spotted something that slipped out of Mercury before Toad took control of her. It was her mini-computer. "There!" She quickly beelined for the hand held computer. She scooped it up before Toad even noticed. She hid behind one of the columns and studied the instrument, suddenly feeling a subtle flash hit the back of her mind. "Holding this thing... I held something like this before." She gripped the mini-computer and flipped it up. She pressed the activation button as a blue visor materialized over her face. "Whoa!" Alarmed, she noticed the visor covering her eyes like Mercury's. "What if I can get a scan of those two." She turned and scanned the two sea beasts. "I can see Mercury in one of them! And I see the device that's controlling her." She further scanned the control chip as she picked up a frequency wave between it and the device in Toad's hand. "There. The best thing I can do is take that instrument from his possession." She put the mini-computer inside her bosom and pulled out her tonfas, readying herself. "Pace yourself, Hermy." Taking a deep breath, she raced forward behind Toad and hid behind a column.

Toad didn't even notice Hermy's subtle movement and eyed the two sea serpents biting into each other.

"That's it, my test subject! Tear your friend up!" Toad laughed.

Hermy barely poked her head out to get a better view. She used the visor and isolated the device from Toad, readying its source of power. She instinctively turned the visor off and jumped up, readying her tonfas. She came within reach to knock the device from his hand. However, two of the Parasimon instinctively seized Hermy, grabbing both her legs.

_No!_ Hermy screamed in her mind as the two other Parasimon arms seized her arms. "Ugh! No!"

"Ohoho, sneaky little fool," Toad chortled as he turned his view and saw Hermy suspended overhead by his extra limbs. "My arms are sensitive to anything that comes within close range. What you did was quite admirable, but very foolish." Bringing Hermy closer to his view, Toad stared her deeply in her eyes. "You'd make a nice meal for my children." As he said this, the white sac opened up, pushing out a disgusting mucus that spilled across the floor.

Hermes resisted the urge to vomit and turned away.

Then, Toad suddenly stopped as his evil grin widened.

"No, no, I have a much more juicier idea," he said, veering his view back on the battle. He watched as Mercury bodyslammed Kairyu and laid him out on the floor. "Oh, Mercury! Would you like a meal? Perhaps this rodent will quench your appetite!" He watched Mercury advance toward him.

"HERMY! NO!" Came Mercury's voice from the beast's mouth. "LET HER GO!"

"Oh, but I can't do that. She'll only be more troublesome if I don't get rid of her. Now, bottom's up," Toad's cruel smile widened as he prepared to throw Hermy into the sea serpent's mouth. "Enjoy your trip down her stomach until you're dissolved into nothing!"

"MERCURY! STOP!" Hermy cried out as Toad prepared to throw her into the beast's mouth.

Then, Kairyu rose up and coiled a tail around Mercury's waist, jerking her back.

"Kairyu! Hold me back!" Mercury pleaded to her steed whilst her body was readily snapping forward to snatch Hermy from Toad.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Don't worry you'll gradually give into the temptation, Mercury dear," laughed the conniving Neo-Rajita general, who had the device firmly in his grasp.

Hermy barely caught a glimpse of the device and reached down to pull out one of her tonfas.

"Just one shot at this..."

"Huh?" Toad overheard Hermy and turned...

**(End theme)**

Without warning, Hermy took a chance and threw a tonfa toward Toad.

"What? No, you wouldn't...!" An alarmed Toad gasped upon realizing what Hermy was intending to hit.

Hermy closed her eyes and prayed. _If this fails, we're sunk! Please hit!_

The intended target was the device in Toad's possession.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/9th Floor/Pumpkin Chamber/3:40 AM**_

"HELLO!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus screamed, heightening her voice and heard a resounding echo in the empty background. She pivoted her view toward Aphy and Cupid. "Have you guys found a way out of here?"

"Nothing," Aphy replied, nodding dismissively.

Cupid asserted. "Sorry, Venus."

"Shoot and for some reason we can't teleport out of here," Venus observed a barrier encompassing them by several kilometers. "It's like we're contained in some weird dimension."

"Ever since we got here, it's been nothing but weird," the Amazoness warrior said, sitting on the ground and mulling over an escape route.

"Ugh, first those big ass spiders... I mean, what's next to top that creep factor?" The blonde shuddered as she tried to get the Parasimon out of her mind.

**(Cue The Nightmare Before Christmas OST #13 - **_**Oogie Boogie's Song**_**)**

Suddenly, they heard a resounding laughter howl around them. Venus, Aphy, and Cupid converged into one and covered for each other. They tried locating the source of this evil laugh that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"I take it you guys heard that, too?" The blonde inquired, readying a battle stance. "Good to know I'm not out of my mind."

"I'm hearing a sound and it's coming closer," Cupid said while her ears twitched and picked up on the approaching footsteps.

"Welcome to my domain, lovely ladies!" a low and haunting voice came out of nowhere, alarming the trio. "Whoooo!"

They saw what looked like a tall and slender-looking humanoid garbed in a white coat trimmed with yellow. His head was an upside Jack-O-Lantern with two glowing yellow eyes inside the eye holes. He carried a long cane with a pumpkin head atop of it. Sitting on top of the pumpkin head was a white pimp's hat. As he tapped the cane on the ground, he twirled it and took off his pimp's hat.

"A... Jack-O-Lantern?" blinked Venus, who was completely befuddled by the Halloweenish figure. "A walking Jack-O-Lantern?" _Well, it's not as bad as icky giant bugs!_

"Yuck, I don't even like pumpkins, unless it's pumpkin pie," Aphy remarked.

Slamming his cane down, the Jack-O-Lantern individual addressed them in a smooth voice. "I am Urchin, Neo-Rajita General #8!" He seemingly vanished and reappeared behind the group. "I hope you make yourselves comfortable here...!" He vanished again and reappeared several yards in front of them. "...because you're going to stay here forever!" He vanished again and appeared floating above them. "And then I'll grind your bodies down to nourish my precious pumpkins."

The group watched as green vines popped out of the ground. From out of the earth came large Jack-O-Lanterns giggling evilly and giving spooky faces toward Venus, Aphy, and Cupid. Urchin landed next to his pumpkin patch and picked one up, caressing its face.

"Ok, it's way too early for Halloween," Venus scoffed. "You're one of the generals, huh? Guess I know what I need to do." She produced a whip made of light energy and smashed it over the ground.

"Oh, ho! But, it's never too late for Halloween. Here, it's Halloween every day!" Urchin chuckled as he disappeared and reappeared behind Venus. "Draw your weapon and face the Boogie Man!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon Another Story OST - **_**Battle**_**)**

As Urchin attempted to hit her with his cane, Dai-Valkyrie Venus whirled around and caught it with her whip. She yanked the weapon out of his hand and lunged forward with a fierce kick. Urchin teleported again. Venus teleported. The two reappeared simultaneously with their backs to each other. Urchin turned and clubbed her back with a punch. Venus turned and parried his hand. Dai-Valkyrie Venus produced a light beam and pushed Urchin away. Urchin skidded across the ground and firmly planted his feet down. Urchin cupped both hands together and unleashed a torrent of green vines.

"_**Vine Barrage!**_" Urchin howled, expelling more vines to catch Venus.

Venus focused and unloaded with a barrage of spear-like projectiles. "_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" She directed them toward the vines, cleaving through the plant barrage.

Cupid and Aphy joined in to help Venus cut down the vines. Cupid powered an energy blast from her horn and eradicated a few vines from grabbing her. Aphy unleashed a metallic whip and cut through the remaining vines. They cleared away the vines, leaving Urchin open for a direct attack. Dai-Valkyrie Venus teleported and reappeared in front of Urchin. She pulled out a long chain and merged it with her energy chip, forging a longer chain whip. She threw down her chain whip, forcing Urchin to spring back. Urchin created a distance between them. He turned as Cupid landed headbutt, stabbing his side with her horn. She bucked her head up and sent Urchin sailing into the air. The Jack-O-Lantern headed creature vanished again and reappeared on the ground, throwing a punch of pumpkins that exploded around them.

"Crap!" Venus shouted as she ran through the smoke screen and attempted to catch him with her chain whip. She narrowly missed and grabbed what looked like a pumpkin in his face. She blanched in shock when she saw her whip had shredded a pumpkin into pieces. She whirled around to see Urchin hovering upside down behind her. "You..."

As Urchin opened his hand, he prepared to blast her point blank.

_**Wham!**_

Cupid flew across and hit Urchin with full force. She pushed the Jack-O-Lantern headed general and sent him sailing into the air. Urchin flipped around in mid-air and stopped himself before hitting the barrier surrounding them. He opened his coat and pulled out two pumpkin Tommy guns. He quickly unloaded, shooting hundreds of pumpkin seeds that doubled as bullets.

"_**Pumpkin Bullets!**_" shouted Urchin.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus instinctively teleported herself in front of Cupid and Aphy. She put up a barrier around them, stopping the seed bullets in their place. As she dropped the barrier, she saw Urchin disappeared again.

"Right!" Venus shouted as she sensed Urchin's approach and turned, catching him with a kick. "_**Sailor V Kick!**_" Her kick impacted his face and knocked the Jack-O-Lantern head off his shoulders. As the pumpkin head rolled away, she rushed ahead and forged an energy whip, swinging down and carving out the pumpkin into two. "Hah! What now?"

"This." Came Urchin's voice, which made Venus turn and see a headless body picking up a Jack-O-Lantern head from the patch. "My head is easily replaceable." After attaching the new head on his shoulders, he picked up his pumpkin Tommy guns and unloaded by opening fire. "I can keep this going forever!"

"Yeah, but I can't and you're starting to annoy me!" She cried out, rapidly blocking all the seed bullets with her metal wrist bands. She bumrushed Urchin and kicked the Tommy gun from his hand. "Now, guys!" Upon hearing her command, Aphy and Cupid rushed behind Urchin. They him with impact blows. Venus whirled around and kicked him in face, knocking the new Jack-O-Lantern head in the air.

The headless body rolled away and grabbed another Jack-O-Lantern, attaching it between his shoulders. Urchin stood and intently stared down his three adversaries.

"Heh, looks like I'm gonna have to go all-out then," Urchin declared as he unzipped his coat and pulled out another cane.

Venus, Aphy, and Cupid hastily bumrushed the Neo-Rajita general, but then Urchin tapped his cane down. The pumpkins suddenly floated off the ground, blocking the trio from getting to Urchin. Dai-Valkyrie Venus swung her energy chain and sliced through a bunch of Jack-O-Lanterns.

"No, you don't!" Venus cried out.

**(End theme)**

Urchin cackled evilly and readily raised his cane as rings of green light surrounded him. "Let's escalate this fright show, ladies!" He declared as his screeches were accompanied by evil laughter. He was ready to unveil his Primary evolved form. "_**Frighten! Urchin Shinka!**_"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/14th Floor/Entertainment Hall/3:45 AM**_

As Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, Poseidy, and Hippocampus scoured inside an entertainment center, they arrived in an empty theater. Neptune proceeded walking down an aisle and headed up to the stage. She sprang onto the stage and scanned around. Since losing contact with the other Senshi, she spent all this time looking for a way out. She used her mirror to scan a door situated near her.

"I hope the others are ok, especially my Uranus," Dai-Valkyrie Neptune said.

Hippocampus and Poseidy mounted the stage as they walked beside her.

"I'm equally worried for my sisters, too," Poseidy said, walking next to Neptune.

Just then, Neptune fiercely narrowed her eyes and whirled around, catching a shadowed figure slipping past her. "Who's there?" She openly demanded and flew over to where she barely caught the shadowed figure. As she kicked over a wooden crate and looked under it, two more ambiguous figures raced around behind her. She quickly turned and landed a spinning kick, breaking a part a box behind her.

She heard a childish albeit an evil giggle and watched a ceiling light beam down over her. Averting her eyes from the light, Neptune jumped back outside the backstage. Poseidy and Hippocampus followed Neptune as they guarded her.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Who's there?"

"Get out here!" Poseidy demanded.

"Hehehe, welcome to our show!" Came a pair of voices from above her.

**(Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST 15 - **_**Guru's Garden**_**)**

The trio looked up to see two Neo-Rajita standing on the rafters shifting the lights toward them. The culprits were Kaname and Chisame. As they distracted her, a larger framed figure stood and towered over Neptune. He growled deeply, causing Neptune to turn and catch a sword being thrust toward her. Dai-Valkyrie Neptune evaded the sword coming for her and backflipped away. Hippocampus and Poseidy bumrushed, hitting IceLeomon with a double headbutt to knock him back.

"Aw, shoot! You almost had her, IceLeomon!" Chisame whined.

Kaname scoffed. "Let's give him a hand, Chisame."

"Ok!"

As Chisame and Kaname jumped off, they landed next to IceLeomon. Neptune took a fighting stance and intently faced them. Poseidy and Hippocampus upped their guard with Neptune.

"Awww, I'm disappointed we couldn't get those other Senshi to face us again," Chisame said, feeling dismayed that they couldn't get a rematch with Koori, Daiki, and Raizen Jr. "But, this Senshi and her two cohorts should do."

"Let's not get too carried away, Chisame," Kaname warned his partner. I hear the older Senshi are many times stronger than the kids we were fighting."

"So, all we need to do is team-up. Sounds like a plan."

IceLeomon added. "But, it won't be that simple either."

"I don't know who you three are, but I couldn't care less," Neptune addressed the trio. "Permit us to pass and let us find our friends."

Chisame chuckled in amusement. "And if we say no?"

"You don't want to do that," quipped Neptune, putting her mirror away. "You mentioned kids. Did you by any chance engage my friend's children from the future?"

"Oh, good guess, Sailor Neptune," Kaname replied. "You assess things quicker than I imagined."

"Enough," the turquoise-haired woman rebuked as she readily glided forward, causing the trio to spread out. "I'm not here to play games! Where is the way out of here?"

"If you want an answer, you three have to defeat the _four_ of us first!" Loudly chimed in a fourth individual, which surprised Sailor Neptune.

Looking up, Neptune discerned another figure floating down from the ceiling. Poseidy and Hippocampus, too, saw the fourth individual. It was Ayame, the transgendered and flamboyant Neo-Rajita general. Ayame, now in his male form, landed and invoked fire in his hands. He threw fireballs toward Neptune, who easily dowsed them with an ocean wave. The four warriors jumped over the incoming tidal wave that swept through the theater and covered it in water. Ayame, Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon landed after the ice lion froze the ocean water.

"Nice work, IceLeomon!" Kaname said.

"Thank goodness you came, General Ayame!" Chisame said, hugging the transgendered alien.

Ayame pat his subordinate's back. "There, there, Ayame is here to make it all better, dear." He turned and watched Neptune holding a battle stance. "How amusing, Sailor Neptune. You and these two friends against us? Where's that masculine partner of yours? I anticipated meeting her."

"She's elsewhere. All you need to worry about now is me."

"Certainly, but do you really believe you three can take the four of us on?" Ayame inquired, chortling in a haughty and feminine manner.

"Why don't you try us?" challenged Neptune. "What you've seen wasn't even my best effort."

"And I'm no slouch himself," Poseidy said, standing her ground.

Nodding, Ayame clapped. "Yes, and you could probably flood the whole ship and drown us all out. But, you won't." He hopped over on the stage and beckoned his colleagues to join him. They did and assembled behind him. "You're still looking for your friends. And if you can beat us, we can point you to the right direction from this territory."

"Territory?" Neptune queried.

"Elaborate on this," Poseidy demanded.

"Dimensions we create inside these halls," Ayame explained. "We select any hall that's best attuned with our abilities. Here, I'm best able to utilize my powers. The same goes for my colleagues behind me."

"Who are you then?"

"Guys, show our pretty friend here who are we," Ayame stepped away as Kaname and Chisame stood next to one another.

"ROWL! ROWL!"

The duo hollered in unison, throwing up their left hands over their heads. They quickly spun around, placing their backs against each other. Kaname stretched out his left leg and planted his left foot down. Chisame followed up, mirroring his every move but with her right leg and foot. They split from each other and flashed a double pose.

"LET OUR...!" Kaname shouted.

"FIGHTING SPIRITS...!" Chisame cried out.

"RESONATE!" The duo screamed out together, both striking their own unique poses, befuddling Neptune who stood observing them. "WE ARE TEAM KANA-CHI! AND WE'RE HERE TO PUNISH YOU!"

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, Hippocampus, and Poseidy gave the two extravagant aliens blank stares. "...?"

"Aw, this sucks! Even an older Senshi and her two lame friends don't appreciate our flashy moves?" Chisame whined.

Kaname sighed. "Don't bother, Chisame. They know our flash entrance puts theirs to shame."

Neptune gave a haughty laugh and dismissively nodded. "You children will never learn."

"How dare you call us kids!" The two aliens angrily snapped.

"I don't have time for this fooling around," Neptune sighed as she bumrushed ahead to engage them. "Let's get this over with!"

With that, Ayame, Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon spread out across the theater. IceLeomon and Chisame landed on the newly forged iced hall where Hippocampus and Poseidy engaged them. Poseidy went for a flying kick and missed Chisame. The female Rajita tried hitting her with a chop, but Poseidy ducked and slammed her with an overhead throw. Hippocampus headbutted IceLeomon, knocking him a few feet back.

Ayame and Kaname double teamed on Dai-Valkyrie Neptune. Kaname went for a straight forward kick. Neptune dodged Kaname's kick and grabbed his foot, swinging him into the ceiling. She turned and countered Ayame's kick with her right arm. Ayame gasped just realizing Neptune's quick reflex. Neptune seized Ayame's foot and threw him on the ice hall. Neptune crossed both arms in front, summoning two pillars of water behind her.

"_**Hippocampus Waves!**_" Neptune shouted, throwing her two water pillars forward.

"General Ayame!" Chisame shouted as she and IceLeomon barricaded themselves in front of him.

_**Whoosh! Whoosh!**_

They were quickly swept back by the two water blasts. Ayame stared back to Neptune and clenched his fists.

"Nice shot, Neptune!" Poseidy cheered on the Senshi.

Hippocampus nodded. "That's my mistress."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

"That's it. No one hurts my colleagues," Ayame gritted his teeth as his voice began changing into a more feminine tone. His physical male features and attributes vanished giving way to female features. His body frame and muscle mass decreased as his hips widened. Throwing his head back, his hair lengthened out and he gave a loud girlish moan, changing genders before Neptune's eyes. 'She' now stood in a battle ready pose and forged an ice blade in her right hand. "Now, you've made me very angry. And you won't like me when I'm angry." She said as she dashed forward and threw the ice dagger at Neptune.

"He... he changed gender," said the observant Amazon woman. "You don't see that everyday."

"Indeed," Hippocampus replied.

_Won't Uranus be surprised to know I was fighting a transgendered alien._ thought the woman, seeing the dagger flying at her direction.

Neptune caught the dagger and threw it aside. As she turned, Ayame's image flickered in front of her. Ayame threw a punch, to which Neptune countered by crossing both arms in front. Ayame's knuckles pressed against Neptune's armored bracelets. Neptune dropped down and swept Ayame off her feet. Ayame landed on one hand and backflipped, displaying picture perfect agility. Neptune glided across the theater and pursued her.

Ayame stopped and pressed both hands over the ice floor, summoning ice spikes to hit Neptune with. The turquoise-haired Dai-Valkyrie evaded through the ice spikes and vanished. Neptune reappeared above Ayame and kicked the side of her face, dazing her temporarily. Neptune thrust a hand as her palm impacted Ayame's chest and pushed her several feet across the theater. Ayame was sent sailing onto the stage as she crash landed into crates. A groggy Ayame rose up and coughed, pounding the area where Neptune hit her with a palm strike.

"...very good, Sailor Neptune. You're much better than I thought."

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune took on a fighting posture and frowned, saying nothing. Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon recovered to their feet as they surrounded Neptune.

"That couldn't be your best. So, I'll tell you what we'll do," Ayame declared. "We'll even things up and show you our evolved states."

"No," Neptune rebuked as she flew across to stop Ayame. She abruptly ceased advancement when Chisame, Kaname, and IceLeomon got the jump on her. She unleashed a barrier that repelled them off.

All the while, Poseidy and Hippocampus tried to stop Ayame, but to no avail. The Neo-Rajita General unleashed a flurry of kicks that knocked them away. Seeing her friends in danger, Neptune fired a water blast that narrowly missed Ayame, who jumped into the air and encased herself inside a clear-schemed barrier. "Damn! Are you two ok?" As they recovered, she hastily flew up and unloaded with assorted water blasts that impacted the barrier.

"It's no use!" laughed Ayame as the sphere inside became engulfed by a bright green light. "_**Alternate! Ayame Shinka!**_"

Kaname and Chisame subsequently followed their general's lead. Their bodies became brimmed with green light.

"_**Pose! Kaname Shinka!**_"

"_**Flash! Chisame Shinka!**_"

Neptune probed the intense energies being taken in by Ayame. "His... no, her power is steadily rising." She watched as the sphere began splitting open like an egg. Then, she, Poseidy, and Hippocampus watched the other two Neo-Rajita warriors become encased in shells of green light.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/19th Floor/Corridors/3:48 AM**_

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Sleipnir, Sely, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Ary, and Garuda explored corridors after descending from their previous level. They occupied an empty quarters to sleep after walking tirelessly for hours. They were fresh from a brief encounter with Nagah and got a quick glimpse of Gamera on a screen. Mars reflected back on Gamera's face and his wish to clash with Sailor Moon.

"Mars, are you ok?" Garuda inquired to his rider.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Garuda," the Miko Senshi reassured her spirit animal. Her sudden distress concerned Moon, who looked closely after her friend. "Sailor Moon, I'll be ok."

"No, I can tell when you're in distress, Mars," Moon said, walking up to the Miko. "You're thinking about what Gamera and Nagah said. Listen, I'm ready to face Gamera."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know. Our new Dai-Valkyrie powers can make us do things we could never do as regular Senshi. I feel with this power, I can match Gamera. You have to put your faith in me, Mars."

The red-armored Senshi pivoted her view and looked Moon in her passionate eyes. These were the ones of a determined guardian of justice not of a frightened princess. Mars remembered the first time Moon always showed fear in the face of adversity, but Moon would gradually grow into her role and responsibilities as the leader. Mars was also instrumental in helping Moon find her courage.

"I'm not a scared and pampered girl anymore, Mars. Gamera can use all the scare tactics he wants. I'm not scared of him."

"Sailor Moon," Mars murmured, wearing a self-assured smile. "Then, I can trust you to confront Gamera."

"Thanks and I know you'll do well when you face Nagah for all of us."

"I'm going to pay back Nagah for humiliating us before," the Miko Senshi solemnly vowed as Sely and Ary smiled hearing them.

Sely whispered to Ary. "Don't they just remind you of us, Ary?"

"Yeah..." Ary said very little while keeping to herself. "Listen, Sely..."

"Everyone, halt your guard!" Sleipnir demanded as he and the others stopped. He narrowed his eyes intently and heard someone approaching them. "It's coming from the other side. Seems we're not alone."

"Are you sure?" Moon inquired before she, too, was able to discern an presence nearby. "Now I feel it coming. There's one."

Mars nodded. "It's definitely not one of our friends. Sely, Ary, get ready. We might be in for a fight."

The two Amazoness girls drew out their weapons and readily stood behind the Senshi. Sleipnir and Garuda positioned themselves at the forefront of the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. As a shadow was seen coming from the side, Moon and Mars readied their sword and crossbow. When the shadow approached closer, the group noticed a large hunch-backed creature with a distinctive sloth-like face. The seemingly slow-minded behemoth pivoted his view and got a view of the amassed group in front of him.

"...whoa..." Moon whispered. "He's huge!"

"Let's be careful, Sailor Moon," Mars warned her as she readied her crossbow.

Sleipnir stepped forward to everyone's surprise.

"Sleipnir? What are you doing?" Sely inquired.

"Stand down everyone," the eight-legged stallion requested to everyone's shock.

"Did I just hear right?" wondered Moon, dumbfounded by Sleipnir's command.

"Explain this," Mars said.

Garuda flew over Sleipnir and stared at the sloth-faced creature. The phoenix studied the sloth's features and sensed a unique vibe from it.

"I sense no malevolence from this one," Garuda stated.

"Aye, neither can I," Sleipnir confirmed, seemingly putting everyone at ease. "But, he is undoubtedly a Neo-Rajita."

"I'm Gnorg," the sloth-faced behemoth addressed as he scanned over the Senshi and their cohorts. "I am Neo-Rajita General #... Um... I forget." Upon saying this, Moon facefaulted and laughed. "Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?"

Moon tried hard to stop laughing. "No, no, I'm not laughing at you. You're actually very cute. Right, Mars?"

Mars blinked thrice and looked dumbfounded at her friend. "C'mon, you can't be serious?" She looked up and down over Gnorg, who poked his head out to her and Moon. "Um, hi?" She waved innocently to him.

"Aww, he is cute!" Sely giggled as she hopped over and pet Gnorg's head. "C'mon, Ary, he's very gentle!"

Ary reluctantly approached Gnorg and reached over to touch him. "...um, ok."

Gnorg tried to refrain himself from sneezing. Just as Ary reached out to touch him, he sneezed and let loose mucus that spilled over Ary. Disgusted, Ary saw herself covered by Gnorg's snot as her bare feet made her slip over and fall on her face.

"Ugh! You've gotta be kidding me!" Ary shouted, trying to get the mucus off her.

"Bless you!" Moon said as she watched him rub his nose.

Gnorg shook his head and attentively gazed over Dai-Valkyrie Moon. Seeing her beautiful presence and her cute face made him blush. It became clear to Mars, Sely, and the steeds that Gnorg was falling for Sailor Moon's charms. He lifted a hand and put it on Moon's right shoulder.

"...oh?" Moon blinked and smiled, reaching out and touching Gnorg's face. "You're more adorable up close!"

_I still can't believe this guy is a Neo-Rajita General. Judging by his character, he's a pacifist. _Mars analyzed the alien hybrid's behavior.

"Um, a little help here?" Ary called out as she crawled away and shook the mucus off her. "Ugh! Gross! I can't get this stink off me!"

"Tell her I'm sorry," Gnorg apologized.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it," Mars said. "But, how can you be a general? You don't look like the violent type."

"Because I'm not," he replied. "I was only given this position because... um... someone I forgot his name... I'm just filling in until a replacement is found. I'm just a filler."

"Just a filler?" Sely asked.

"Then, you aren't going to be a general for long," the Miko Senshi said. "Then, since you're not out there helping your colleagues in the war, maybe you can help guide us through here."

"Well, I'm not supposed to, because you're the enemy," Gnorg said as Moon found his ticklish spot and felt her fingers caressing his chest. "Ehehe that tickles. Ehehehe!"

"Please? You can help guide us to our friends, right?" Moon said, using friendly persuasion. Needless to say, her ticklish method was working as Gnorg was won over by her cute charms.

"Ok! I'll lead you! I'll lead!"

Moon turned and gave a thumb up to Mars. "See? We didn't even need to fight him!"

"Well, that saves us enough time," the Miko Senshi said as she helped Ary up. "We'll get you cleaned up, ok?"

"Thanks a lot," Ary sweatdropped.

Sely turned away, closing her nose. "Yuck! You really need a bath after this."

"Can it, Sely!" scoffed the furious Amazon girl, raising a clenched fist at her.

"This way," Gnorg said while turning all the way around and walking forward, leading the group onward through the corridor.

Mars whispered to Moon. "I just hope he knows where to lead us."

"As long as he takes near a spot where we can sense our friends' powers."

"Yeah, but it's weird I haven't been able to sense anyone. I hope they're ok," the Miko Senshi said, folding her arms and thinking of their friends' current locations.

Moon smiled and pat her friend's shoulder. "Relax, Mars. We'll find them and find Gamera."

"Right."

"I hope you're sticking close behind me," Gnorg called out to them.

Moon and Mars both sweatdropped. "Of course!" They stayed close behind Gnorg along with Sely, Ary, Sleipnir, and Garuda.

"I sure hope we can trust him," Ary muttered as she rubbed off the last of the snot off her.

Sely genuinely smiled and chuckled. "I think we can. Sleipnir, I think can judge good characters. By the way, what did you want to tell me, Ary?"

"Well, you see... I think I might've regained my memories of who I was before. They're still kinda vague, but I think..." Ary leaned forward, whispering into Sely's ear.

The reaction from Sely's face was priceless. Before blurting out anything, she refrained herself and closed her mouth.

"Wow," Sely was all allowed herself to say and inexplicably kept to herself as Moon glanced behind her.

Moon blinked thrice and shrugged while looking up toward Gnorg. "I'm glad there's a Neo-Rajita with a gentle side. I wonder if there are any others around here like that?"

"Guess we won't know until we meet them," Mars said.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Second Floor/Wasteland Dimension/3:52 AM**_

Having arrived in a dimensional room resembling an endless wasteland, Lien took her battle with Vipris and his subordinate, Geso, there. They were last seen back on Earth after Lien protected the Neo-Spirit Detectives. When the dimensional vortex opened, Lien used this to her advantage and lured her adversaries there. Now, she was currently caught in a huge dilemma.

Hiding behind a pair of rocks, Lien knelt and cowered with TobuCatmon in her arms. Lien had lost a substantial amount of power whilst engaging Vipris and his Subordinate officer for hours. This led to her regressing from her Primary evolved form and back to her normal form. Lien shuddered with fright, realizing she was completely outmatched by the battle crazed general.

"LIEN! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET OUT HERE AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Vipris roared in the distance as he and his cohort scoured around for her.

"...Lien is scared... Lien really scared..." Lien nervously muttered, holding TobuCatmon tightly. _If only Lien didn't lose power so quickly...! Lien almost beat that Vipris jerkface and his friend!_

xxxxx

_Flashback/A few hours ago_

_**Fwoosh!**_

_Lien, in her transformed state, bombarded Vipris with heavy amounts of ice arrows. Vipris tried deflecting them with his bladed instrument, but a few arrows got through and pierced into his lanky body. Geso, too, was having trouble holding off the arrows and shielded his master from Lien's attacks. TobuCatmon was on a rock jumping around cheering for Lien._

_"You've got them, Lien! Don't stop!" _

_"Lien won't!" Lien shouted as she bumrushed Vipris and Geso. She impacted their chests by stomping them with her front legs. She kicked Vipris back and then turned to mule kick Geso into a pair of large rocks. As Vipris slowly recovered to his feet, Lien pivoted her direction to her adversary and fiercely glared at him. _

_"__**Frost Breath!**_" screamed Lien as she expelled an ice blast, which hurtled across and impacted Vipris head-on, igniting an explosion and ice quickly sealing the villain.

"Humph, you look better like that, Vipris jerkface," Lien snorted as she readied an arrow and prepared to shoot down the frozen villain. "Lien just needs one shot. Then, you won't bother Lien or Nagah-sensei anymore." She readied it and muttered. "_**Inferno Fro-!**_"

_**Poof!**_

_Lien's body was covered in thick blue smoke as she quickly shrank down back to normal. The alien girl frantically looked down her body and realized she expended too much power. She used it all up fighting two opponents subsequently for several hours. She hadn't had time to recharge during interval periods. _

_TobuCatmon gaped in shock and called her over. "Lien, you can't fight them like that! Get over here!"_

_As Vipris broke free from his ice imprisonment, Lien stormed over to where TobuCatmon waved. She slipped behind the rocks and hid, pulling TobuCatmon close while covering his mouth. Vipris shook the shattered ice off him and looked around for Lien. Geso immediately came to and saw his general._

_"General Vipris! Are you ok?" Geso asked as he raced over to him._

_Vipris responded initially by hitting him._

_Geso fell back, shaking off Vipris' backhanded punch. "...General Vipris, what is the meaning...?"_

_"Don't question me, Geso! Find that brat immediately!" Vipris angrily demanded and took to the air. He scanned the perimeters for any signs of Lien and TobuCatmon. "That little brat and her pet shouldn't have gone far! I'll search by air. You comb the ground!"_

_"Y-Yes, sir!"_

_Upon hearing Geso walking around, Lien buried herself with TobuCatmon under the sand. They viewed Vipris gliding over the vicinity. Lien tried hard not to reveal their location._

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Second Floor/Wasteland Dimension/3:53 AM**_

And since then, Lien and TobuCatmon still hid from plain sight. They heard Vipris and Geso reconvene to discuss their findings.

"Anything, Geso?"

"I'm afraid not. It's like she vanished without a trace."

"Nonsense. The brat is still out here," Vipris gruffed with irritation. "Don't stop until you find any traces of her, Geso, or it's your life. Are we clear?"

"Yes, general."

As Lien sighed, some sand got caught in TobuCatmon's nostrils. The feline twitched his nose and was just about to sneeze. Lien quickly put her hands over her partner's mouth and nose, keeping him from revealing their location. TobuCatmon stopped much to Lien's relief. But, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"_**ACHOO!**_"

Upon hearing TobuCatmon's loud sneeze, Vipris and Geso turned around to see Lien jumping out of hiding. Vipris seized the opportunity and stormed forward, swinging his bladed weapon across. Lien screamed and barrel-rolled away with TobuCatmon. Vipris cleaved the rock in two and turned catching Lien running away. He phased and reappeared in front of her, kicking her down. He planted a foot on Lien while pinning her and TobuCatmon down.

"Well, well, the meek mice revealed themselves," Vipris chortled devilishly as Geso walked up near him. "See, Geso? I told she'd be here."

"You gave us a lot of trouble, Lien. Shall we take her back?"

"Are you crazy? No, we're going to kill her..."

"But, General Vipris, do you forget... Lien is General Nagah's..."

"I know whom Lien gets specialty treatment with, Geso! Don't remind me!"

"Sorry, General..."

Vipris lowered his weapon as he hung it over Lien's face. A sick and twisted grin adorned the alien's features. A disgusting long tongue hung down from his mouth as he probed Lien's scent.

"No wonder I couldn't find you. You covered yourself in sand. Clever girl," Vipris chuckled as Lien defiantly stared him down. "Oh, those eyes again. You abhor me that much. Well, don't worry. You won't hate anyone anymore after you're dead."

"You can't kill Lien," she warned him. "Nagah-sensei will know Lien's gone for a long time. She'll suspect..."

"...nothing after I've told her your new human friends killed you for trying to complete your mission," Vipris chuckled.

"She won't believe you!"

"You won't have to worry about that, brat," Vipris said, backing off as he turned to Geso. "Geso, finish her off."

"But, me?"

"Are you defying my order? Invoke your evolution and finish these two off. Now!"

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST - **_**Dormaguez ~Battle against Dhoulmagus **_**(Symphonic Version) ****)**

Nodding and complying, Geso pulled out a small gem necklace and invoked the gem's powers. "As you wish, master." He clenched the gem in his hand as streams of green light leaked from his fingertips and engulfed his body. "_**Clench! Geso Shinka!**_" With that, white and green fractal code surrounded him, transforming the humanoid alien into a large white squid-like creature. His face was now covered behind a battle helmet resembling a Gesomon's face and from it produced sharp teeth. Eight long white tentacles protruded from the sides of his body with two tentacles being fatter and armed with three sharp claws.

"Excellent, now put the squeeze to these two!" Vipris commanded, watching Geso ensnare Lien and TobuCatmon with his arms.

"NO!" Lien screamed as Geso grabbed her and TobuCatmon. "Please, let me go!"

"Say goodbye, brat..." Vipris cackled, hearing Lien and TobuCatmon's agonizing screams, which gave him much delight. "I'll never have to hear talk in third person ever again! Ahaha!"

As Lien and TobuCatmon felt their bodies crushed, Geso didn't make it any easier and squeezed tighter. Their faces were turning blue.

_**Swish! Swish!**_

The two large tentacles were seemingly cleaved off and hit the ground. Now freed, Lien and TobuCatmon hit the sand as Geso screamed in pain. Vipris caught on to this shocking development and looked up to see someone garbed in a Dai-Valkyrie armor coming down behind Geso. This one raised a sharp glaive and quickly brought it down, slicing Geso in half. Geso's screams were abruptly silenced as he exploded into data. The Dai-Valkyrie warrior landed where Geso once stood and pointed her glaive toward Vipris, who was taken aback by her entrance.

Lien recovered and looked up. To her surprise, she saw Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Saturn. Behind Saturn were Crony and Thanatos.

"Y-You saved Lien?" gasped Lien, realizing her savior was her people's main enemies.

TobuCatmon shook the sand from his fur and gaped. "I-I can't believe it either!" He rubbed his eyes and got a good view of Dai-Valkyrie Saturn.

"Are you two ok?" Crony asked as she approached them.

"Y-Yes, Lien is ok!" The alien girl replied, taking Crony's hand. "But, why save Lien and TobuCatmon?"

"Well, Saturn sensed an dark vibe and rushed us over here."

Thanatos snorted as he glared toward Vipris. "Mistress Saturn, will you take this one alone?"

"Yes," Saturn nodded as she held her ground and watched Vipris carefully. "Crony, take care of those two."

Crony nodded and did as ordered.

"So, one of the Senshi just happened to arrive here," Vipris scoffed irritably, looking down Dai-Valkyrie Saturn. "Quite a surprise, but that doesn't make it a pleasant one. You just killed my subordinate. They're hard to come by for me." He lifted his bladed weapon and slammed it on the ground, kicking up a dust cloud that blew toward Saturn. "Huh, you're not fazed."

"Just realize, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Guh? You're seriously joking, right?" The arrogant half-alien laughed at Saturn and called on her bluff. "You take me on alone? Brat, Geso is many times a weakling than I am. You got lucky catching him off guard and now you want to tangle with me."

"Be silent and draw your weapon against me. This will be over quickly," Saturn declared as she walked over and encircled Vipris.

The impression Vipris got from Saturn was a determination to kill. Vipris sensed a killing intent from Saturn, who brandished her Silence Glaive. Vipris scowled and encircled Saturn, watching her every move.

_Ugh, yet ANOTHER woman thinks she can topple me? I'll put this bitch in her place. _thought the determined Neo-Rajita. He hastily stormed forward and brought his bladed instrument down. To his surprise, Saturn raised her Silence Glaive and quickly countered. "What?" _Such quick reflexes! In the hell...?_ "So, that stupid orb indeed gave you a boost! Heh, perhaps you'll make things more exciting."

"I'm not here to play," Saturn rebuked as she jumped up and kicked him in the chin. She somersaulted in the air and came down trying to cut him in half. She caught Vipris flickering out of reach and reappearing behind her. She turned and saw him swinging his bladed weapon toward her neck. She ducked under and kicked him in the abdomen.

"Ugh!" Vipris grunted as he skidded back following Saturn's kick. He planted his weapon into the ground and stopped himself. He dropped to a knee and coughed, trying to recover from Saturn's blow. He looked up and saw Saturn running at him with her Silence Glaive ready. "Bitch! I won't let a girl defeat me!" He opened his mouth and expelled a red beam at her. "_**Cobra Spit!**_" He directed the beam at Saturn.

"Move out of the way!" Lien pleaded.

"Don't worry. She'll be ok," Crony reassured the child.

Thanatos nodded and watched his rider effectively cleaved the beam in half.

"Damn it! _**Cobra Spit!**_" Vipris hissed and jumped into the air. He spewed out a barrage of mouth blasts around Saturn, who easily danced and swerved around his attacks. "HOLD STILL!" He expelled a larger beam and blasted the ground behind Saturn.

Saturn phased out and reappeared behind Vipris. The Neo-Rajita General whirled around and gaped in shock seeing Dai-Valkyrie Saturn pointing her glaive in his face. He ceased moving an inch as Saturn's blade was inches from touching his face. He noted the calm and collective demeanor on her features. Saturn phased out. However, as Vipris eased down, he felt a powerful force impact his back, dropping him to the ground. Vipris fell like a deadweight on the ground and struggled to stand. Saturn flew down and brought down her glaive to cut him down. Vipris barely evaded Saturn's direct attack and phased several feet from him.

Awed by Saturn's quick and precise maneuvers, Lien chimed in. "Whoa! She's so fast and graceful!"

"Saturn is a force to be reckoned with," Crony said, analyzing the ongoing battle. "That monster doesn't realize he's outmatched."

"Vipris jerkface can't win?" The alien girl asked curiously as she looked back and watched Vipris teetering to the point of near defeat. She noticed him unable to land a blow on Saturn. "Ah! You're right! He can't hit her!" She pumped a fist in the air and hollered, cheering for Saturn. "Take down Vipris jerkface, Sailor Saturn!"

Saturn caught Vipris with a kick to the back of his head. The Neo-Rajita General was dropped like a bad habit as he fell facefirst on the dirt. Saturn knelt over and prepared to bring down her glaive to dissect him. Vipris sprang up and fired a blast point blank, to which Saturn batted aside with her glaive. Vipris blanched in shock and retreated to the air. Deeply breathing, Vipris kept his distance and noticed inflicted cuts on his chest after being a recipient of Saturn's Silence Glaive.

"You cut me? Me? General Vipris?" hissed the livid Neo-Rajita General, losing his composure fighting Saturn. He launched himself toward Saturn and tried slashing her again. She swerved around behind him and thrust her glaive through his left side, cutting a hole through him. "GAH!" He screamed in agonizing pain. As he quickly turned, Saturn took to the air and glided around turning herself into a streak of light. _This CAN'T be! She's faster than me? How can she be this fast?_

"I've grown tired of this," Came Saturn's voice, which suddenly came behind Vipris.

Baffled by his opponent's speed, Vipris hastily flew away and watched Saturn beckon to Thanatos.

"Yes, Mistress Saturn?" asked the skeletal horse.

"Let's converge our powers," Saturn said as she put her right hand out.

"As you wish..." Thanatos said as he flew up and dispersed his whole body into a glowing black ball of light.

Saturn and Thanatos merged together, combining their powers together. Saturn felt her own power augmented three times over as a dark purple aura outlined her frame. The Silence Glaive in her hand also became covered in thick purple light that matched her body's aura. The quick power boost augmented her speed, allowing her to glide down faster than Vipris perceived. Saturn unloaded with a quick glaive slash across his chest, opening up a grievous chest wound. Vipris screamed in pain as he fell and grasped the grisly wound inflicted to his chest. Saturn refrained herself from dropping her glaive as she remembered Crony, Lien, and TobuCatmon still around.

"No... no... this won't go unpunished. I won't let you get away with giving me THIS wound!" howled Vipris, throwing his head back and screaming like a crazed lunatic. "I WON'T BE HUMILIATED BY A WOMAN!" He kicked sand into Saturn's face, blinding her. He seized advantage of his temporarily blinded foe and swung his bladed weapon, cutting through her waist...

_**Whoosh!**_

...as Saturn surprised and kicked her foot up, knocking the bladed weapon into the air. Even blinded, Saturn was clearly able to sense his movements. She immediately thrust her glaive through...

_**Shick.**_

...his chest, causing him to stop and gag while spilling blood from his mouth. Vipris gripped his chest and stumbled back, allowing Saturn to pull her glaive out. Spitting out blood from his mouth, Vipris dropped to a knee and panted heavily.

"I won't... I won't lose... I can't... I must survive...!" Vipris looked at Saturn dead in her eyes. He then veered his view toward his bladed instrument. "Ugh, I must live... must face that bitch Nagah...! I won't let you... I WON'T LET YOU DENY ME A FIGHT WITH NAGAH!" He jumped out of Saturn's reach and scrambled over to pick up his bladed instrument. As he whirled around, Saturn tried gutting him again with her glaive. He barely phased out as he took another piercing stab into his right shoulder. He jerked his shoulder back leaving a gaping hole in his shoulder.

Overhearing Vipris' admittance, Lien watched him take a stance and raising his weapon.

"What's he doing now?" Crony wondered.

"Vipris is going to evolve," TobuCatmon said.

Lien frowned, reproving Vipris badmouthing Nagah. "You won't fight Nagah-sensei. C'mon, Sailor Saturn."

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THESE WOUNDS!" The Neo-Rajita General hollered while a burst of yellow light leaked from his body and flared around him like fire. He lowered his tone with a hiss. "Prepare to meet your end, woman!" He watched Saturn propelling across to intercept him. _I was going to use this form to kill Nagah, but this bitch forced my hand! Now bare witness the greatness that is... Vipris! _"_**Strike! Vipris Shinka!**_" And then, yellow fractal code surrounded him and made Saturn cease her charge.

**(End battle)**

Lien gasped as she watched the fractal code expand. "Oh no..."

Crony noted the not-so-vague response from the alien and turned to watch Saturn. "Be careful, Saturn."

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Yasha Village/3:57 AM**_

Following their biggest failure to stop Kyo and prevent Kohana's kidnapping, the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts returned to Yasha's village. On top of Kohana's capture, the news of Yasha being a Demon Priest's daughter hit them hard. She reasoned with the group that she, despite her link to Tsukiyomi, pledged no loyalty to the Priests and their cause. There was much heated back and forth between Rio and the Detectives. He openly accused them for being careless and unable to prepare for Kyo. However, Yasha interjected and stopped their heated arguments dead cold.

"ENOUGH!" Yasha screamed as she punched the ground.

Everyone arguing stopped and faced Yasha while not attempting to incur her fury. Yasha sat down next to Nadeshiko, who leaned against her big sister.

Irked with the back and forth arguing, the village leader chided her guests. "I understand all this high emotion have you overly stressed, but let's remain in order here!"

"How can I keep calm with my sister taken by that bastard?" Rio angrily spat out, instinctively standing up to run out of the hut.

"Rio, hold it!" Yusuke barked as Rio barely stopped outside the hut. "By going over there, you're putting yourself and us at risk. That's exactly what they want you to do!"

"Yusuke's right, Rio," Kurama added as he approached Rio and led him over to sit down. "The Demon Priests are counting on the fact you surrender yourself to take your sister back, but they'll simple use you to initiate the ritual."

"They're right, Rio," Kuwabara said. "Just going over there is suicide."

"You'll definitely need us to back you up, mate," Chuu replied.

Maya nodded and turned to the Demon Stone user. "We're in this together and we'll save Kohana together."

"That's the spirit, guys," Mizuno smiled as she noticed Hiei shifting toward the outside.

Suddenly, everyone inside the hut became alarmed when they sensed a various group of assorted spiritual powers arrive.

"Want to scope this out, guys?" Yusuke asked standing up.

"Yusuke," Toguro addressed the reawakened Mazoku. "These spirit powers have no malevolence."

"Toguro's right. These spiritual energies... they're..." Kurama muttered.

"No way..." Was all Kuwabara had to say.

xxxxx

When the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts arrived near the outskirts of Yasha's village, they saw the whole Neo-Spirit Detective team with Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, and Shura.

"YUI?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You even brought Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, and Shura?" Yusuke was flabbergasted seeing the Makai demons assembled with the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"Surprised?" Cammy smiled as she dismounted ShadowMetalGarurumon.

"How did you find us?"

"I'll answer that one, Yusuke," Yomi interjected as he explained how the Neo-Spirit team located Meikai. "Your new Spirit Detectives contacted Spirit World. When Koenma led them to the wormhole linked between Makai and Meikai, we were just about to depart..."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Makai/Wormhole Between Makai and Meikai/Few Hours Ago_

_"Are we ready to depart?" Yomi addressed his son and two former rivals._

_Nodding together, Mukuro, Yomi, and Shura prepared to disembark with Yomi through the wormhole._

_"WAIT! HOLD ON!" Came the loud cry from Koenma behind them._

_The Makai gathering turned around seeing the adult Koenma, Jorge the Ogre, and Botan with the Neo-Spirit Detectives._

_"Koenma?" Enki looked at him and his assembly inquisitively. "Hey, Koenma, are you here to see us off?"_

_"Actually, we're wondering if you have extra room," Koenma humored him._

_"Look, father, those are the new Spirit Detectives I've told you about!" Shura said. "I hear they're quite impressive in the work."_

_"We have a dilemma," the son of King Enma promptly stated as he and Botan led the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "These kids need to come with you to aid Yusuke and the others in the Meikai. Just now, one of the Demon Knights took their teammate captive. This teammate just happens to be the third Demon Stone wielder."_

_This sudden news brought distress to the Makai group._

_"Then, if they wish to come, they'll need to catch up," Mukuro said. "We don't intend to slow down."_

_"Don't you worry about us," Yui added as she walked up to the Makai demons with no fear. Her eyes burned with determination. "We'll go full speed ahead to follow you to the ends of the Meikai if we have to."_

_Cammy stepped forward as she added to Yui's passionate vow. "Not only will we help stop the Demon Priests' ritual, but save our friend."_

_Mukuro turned to Cammy and deduced her relation to Rei. "You're the younger sibling of the woman whom Hiei helped to conceive their half-breed children."_

_"You know my sister?"_

_"Hiei is on the other side. Perhaps I can ask him there about Rei and their children."_

_Cammy blushed a bit. "Well, I am the twin's proud aunt."_

_"Guys, we're running out of time," Aoshi interjected albeit tried not hard to be rude. He beckoned over Shingo, who remained in his Moonlight Knight garb. "It's ok, Shingo. I know this is a whole lot to take in, but trust me your world's gonna flip upside down."_

_"Right," Shingo nodded anxiously as he nervously walked up each step. When looking at the Makai demons, he tried not to look them in the eye. Suddenly, when Cammy gently took his hand, his body and mind quickly fell at ease. "C-Cammy-chan...?"_

_"It's ok, Shingo," Cammy winked, taking Shingo up the stairs. "Just stay close with me."_

_"Whatever you say, Cammy-chan."_

_Yui quickly climbed aboard ShadowMetalGarurumon. Aoshi, Cammy, and Shingo, too, climbed onto the metal wolf. _

_"What's this thing? A machine?" Enki curiously poked at ShadowMetalGarurumon. "Wait, aren't these one of those Digi-men we've heard about roam the Human World?"_

_"They're called Digimon," Shura corrected Enki. "I've heard a lot about them when I briefly ventured into the human's world. Father, may I ride with them?"_

_"I don't see a problem. Go ahead."_

_"All right!" Shura said excitedly as he jumped over and sat behind Shingo. "I hope this Digimon can move really fast."_

_"Oh, trust me. You haven't seen anything yet!" Yui turned and smiled to Shura._

_"Be careful, guys! We'll be pulling for you to stop the Demon Priests and save Kohana!" Botan called out to the Neo-Spirit Detectives. _

_"Are we all ready then?" Yomi asked everyone ready to go. _

_Nodding, Yui responded. "Lead the way. ShadowMetalGarurumon can easily catch up."_

_With that, Koenma and Botan watched them enter the wormhole as the doors sealed behind them._

_"Koenma, sir, I hope they combined with Yusuke's group can bring an end to the Demon Priests and stop that ritual."_

_Koenma added with a deep and nervous sigh. "You and me both, Botan. You and me both."_

_xxxxx_

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley Dead/Yasha Village/4:05 AM**_

The Neo-Spirit Detectives finished explaining their account. The older Spirit team and their colleagues were much more relieved knowing they had more members added to their already impressive army.

Kuwabara curiously looked over Shingo. "Say, dude. What's with the get-up?"

"Silly Kuwabara. That's Usagi's brother, Shingo. Remember him?" asked Cammy.

"But, how in the world did you get magical powers all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked.

"Does it matter? Look, I'm already overcome with shock being around a bunch of demons," Shingo replied, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable around the Makai and Meikai residents. "Cammy, you don't feel at all bothered?"

"No, why? My sister's boyfriend is a demon. Besides, these people are here to help us."

"Relax, junior," Chuu added. "Y'all be hanging around with us big boys, right, mates?"

Jin nodded as he floated in the air. "No need to worry, kid! Friends of Yusuke are cool with us!"

"Man, but I think we need to set up camp somewhere," Maya highly suggested to her friends. "And we don't want to impose too much with Yasha and her people."

"We can help provide you with camping supplies," Yasha offered. "You can set up camps near the village."

"While some set up the camps, a few of us can devise a plan how to secretly take the short route into Sheol," Shishiwakamaru said.

Kurama attentively looked over to Shingo. "If you don't mind, Shingo, permit me and Hiei to help train you to prepare you."

"Prepare me for... that big battle?"

"We're about to enter a war, boy. You better be up for it. If not, then stay in this village," Hiei said. "I see you have a weapon with you."

Shingo said, looking down at his scimitar. "Can you make me a better swordsman?"

"You won't know until we test you," the red-haired fox demon said as he got up with Hiei. "Follow us, Shingo Tsukino."

Reluctant to join them, Shingo remained seated but then Cammy encouraged him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I believe in you, Shingo."

"Cammy-chan...?" Shingo was taken aback by her cheek peek. His worried expression was smeared away by a smile exuding confidence. "Ok, for you." He stood and followed the two demons out to begin his swordsman training.

Kurama and Hiei saw Shingo walk out to meet them.

"I'm ready," the boy said while holding his scimitar in hand.

Kurama nodded. "Follow us out of the village."

Hiei added with a scoff. "Just because you're Sailor Moon's little brother, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Rough me up if you can. I have to be ready before the big battle. I want to be strong like my big sis!"

Back inside Yasha's quarters, everyone was beginning to file out to help set-up camps outside the village. Toguro, Brimstone, and Chuu helped to carry large wood for everyone to use. As Yusuke stepped out, he saw Kuwabara sitting down with Nadeshiko. The demon child was awed by Kuwabara's recounts being a member of Yusuke's Spirit team.

"Seems Nadeshiko has taken a liking to your silly friend," Yasha said as she approached Yusuke. "Besides Toguro and myself, she never gets close to anyone. The rest of my villagers treat her mostly with contempt."

"Why is that?"

Yasha shook her head and sighed. "Because she's the only one in this village not reproduced from my mother. Nadeshiko just happens to be a half-demon like myself, but she was born from a dragon demon. The rest of us are Tsukiyomi's daughters."

"A dragon demon?" Yusuke inquisitively asked. "Listen, I'm kinda confused... you said Tsukiyomi produced you and all the others in this village?"

"With the exception of Nadeshiko, we were all born from two mothers. Tsukiyomi mated with many various women."

Upon hearing this, Yusuke blanched in aghast. "Born from two mothers? What kinda freaky stuff is that? You mean to say..."

"Tsukiyomi was a woman who doubled as the father."

"Does she change sexes during mating season or something? I only heard a few animals from my world could do that."

"Nothing like that at all," Yasha chuckled at Yusuke's naivety.

Then, it finally struck Yusuke as he recalled the few hentai magazines he read featuring the most blatantly weirdest stuff he'd ever seen. But, the one that blew his mind was seeing girls with dicks and then it finally dawned on him.

"No way... you mean..." Yusuke gaped as he whispered into Yasha's ear.

Yasha evilly smiled and chortled. "You hit the nail on the head, Yusuke Urameshi."

As his mouth gaped, Yusuke had his world rocked once again. _Tsukiyomi is a futanari? _"Then, who gave Nadeshiko life? According to you, it wasn't Tsukiyomi."

"Now, that..." Yasha stopped him by waving his finger in his face. "...comes with a price."

"Name your price."

"There's an open space a few hundred kilometers from the village," Yasha replied. "I'll lead us there. You will have to fight me for the information."

"You're kidding...?"

"No, I'm not, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Um, what's going on, you two?" Kuwabara looked back and forth at the two. He and Nadeshiko sensed some tension about to flare.

Rio walked over to stop them. "C'mon now, you two. You need to conserve your power before we storm the Demon Priests' land."

Yusuke stopped Rio with putting a hand to his face. "Relax, Rio. Yasha has something I need to know. So, you want to fight me?"

"I need to know if you're truly prepared for the battle stage we're about to enter," Yasha proclaimed. "We'll be entering the line of fire that may cost a few lives... no, perhaps most of our lives out there. The Demon Priests will be sending their Demon Knights and elite armies to kill us off. As powerful as I am, I can't hope to beat them alone. Never mind the Demon Priests... I stand no chance against them when they're united."

"What if I don't want to fight you?"

"Then, you won't get an answer regarding Nadeshiko's secret that you're keenly interested about."

Yusuke flashed a smile and popped his knuckles. "Guys, we'll be right back. You all set up camps and hold the fort."

"Urameshi? Hold on!" Kuwabara chided his former rival. "You can't be seriously thinking of fighting Yasha?"

"Yusuke, please don't do this," Rio said.

"Relax, guys. This will be a friendly fight, right, Yasha?"

Yasha chuckled as she and Yusuke walked off together, leaving their friends to handle their work.

Nadeshiko watched her big sister leave with Raizen's descendant. "Big sister Yasha gonna fight him?"

"Ugh, Urameshi, this is stupid," the orange-haired man scoffed at his friend's bullheaded demeanor.

"I hope they don't go too far," Rio muttered as all he can think about was his sister. "Kohana, I hope they haven't done anything to you. We will come for you. I promise."

xxxxx

Once they arrived at the center of a wasteland, Yusuke and Yasha faced off on opposite ends of a spacious landscape fitting for a battlefield. Yusuke surveyed the barren landscape and was most pleased, feeling the demon urges to fight kicking in. Likewise happened with Yasha as she stretched her legs out.

"Before we fight, Yusuke, allow me to warn you that I don't intend to hold back."

Yusuke replied with a half-cocked grin. "Same here. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Just because you're a woman and you're my senior, I don't intend to pull any punches either."

"That's good to know, Yusuke. I'm glad we're in agreement."

"But, when it's all said and done, I'll still respect you as my demon senior."

"I'm flattered," Yasha said with a smile.

Both warriors now sported auras that flared around them like fire. Yasha wore a red demonic cloak surrounding her while Yusuke had a blue spiritual aura. They both took their stances and glared each other in the eyes.

"LET'S GO!" Yusuke and Yasha, both primed and ready, shouted simultaneously.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/12th Floor/4:10 AM**_

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Daimon**_** (1:37-3:02) )**

Several walls came tumbling down when Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter charged through with Mjolnir. When she ceased running quickly, she put on the brakes and looked around. She just happened to arrive in an empty meeting hall. She walked inside and turned seeing a large red arm hitting her with a powerful lariat.

"UGH!"

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus raced through the hole Jupiter made through the wall. She heard Jupiter's loud cry and hurried over to check on her.

"Jupiter! Can you hear me?"

"...Uranus!" Came Jupiter's voice.

As Uranus whirled around, she spotted Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter limping forward and holding her left arm. Uranus walked over to help Jupiter stand properly.

"Are you ok, Jupiter?"

"I'll manage, but that Igasu bitch is too strong... I think we should just give up and find the others..."

Narrowing her eyes, Uranus growled as she punched Jupiter in the face. Jupiter fell in one shot and rolled across, shooting a heated glare at her friend.

"What the hell, Uranus? Why did you hit me?"

"You think you can fool me?" Uranus scoffed as she readily drew out her Space Sword and Ourany blade. "The Jupiter I know would never quit a fight. I know because she and I finally had our rematch. Now, drop the act, Igasu!"

"Oooooh..." Jupiter evilly giggled as her arms turned red and shot forward hitting Uranus. She withdrew her red elastic-like arms back and watched Uranus struggling to stand. "Good eye. Guess I can't fool you Senshi anymore."

"Uranus!" The real Jupiter shouted as she ran out of the room and landed an elbow smash across Igasu's back.

The fake Jupiter stumbled back and morphed into Igasu. The red-skinned muscled creature regained her peace of mind state and jumped forward stretching her right arm forward to grab Jupiter. Jupiter made an evasive counter and hit Igasu full force with Mjolnir.

"_**Mjolnir Strike!**_" howled Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter as she knocked Igasu sailing several feet across the hall. She raced over and helped Uranus up. "C'mon, we've got to stop her."

Nodding, Uranus looked over her back and saw Igasu sitting up. Igasu bumrushed the two Senshi and stretched both of her arms to grab them. Jupiter and Uranus swerved over on opposite ends of the hall. Jupiter and Uranus charged forward, utilizing their speedblitz whilst hitting Igasu multiple times. Igasu fell to her knees and clenched both hands, punching the ground. She pulverized a floor section and threw debris at the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. They took to the air whilst blasting Igasu with far-ranged attacks. Between Jupiter's Mjolnir lightning blasts and Uranus' sword beams, the combined attacks pulverized Igasu and blasted her through the floor.

"Let's go after her!" Uranus barked.

Jupiter nodded. "Don't have to tell me twice!"

The two powerhouses descended to the next floor as they saw Igasu escaping through a set of doors. Uranus and Jupiter immediately stormed off after the red-skinned raging lunatic.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/7th Floor/4:12 AM**_

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #6)**

Hermy was laying on the ground with Mercury's mini-computer in hand. The remote Toad used to control Mercury was broken and scattered across the floor. He saw that Dai-Valkyrie Mercury was on the floor and completely free from his control. Kairyu used healing water to force the chip out of Mercury's neck.

"Cruses... that stupid girl destroyed my remote," Toad gritted his teeth as he veered his direction to Hermy. "Thanks to you, I lost control of my new slave. But, don't worry I'll make sure to feed you to my children." He chuckled as the white sac behind him opened up and forced out four Parasimon. "See that girl laying over there, my children? She's your first meal. Have at it and leave nothing but bones." With that, he clapped and beckoned the Parasimon to crawl toward the fallen Hermy.

Hermy was still unconscious after taking a nasty fall when Toad threw her into a column.

"Mercury, she's in trouble!" Kairyu exclaimed as he shook Mercury.

Once Dai-Valkyrie Mercury finally came to her senses, she saw the Parasimon crawling toward Hermy.

"She's unconscious, Mercury!"

"Hermy!" Mercury cried out as she stumbled over still feeling the effects of Toad's control chip. "I still feel groggy..."

"Here, allow me to merge with you," Kairyu offered, turning into a stream of cyan light and merging through Mercury's Valkyrie armor.

Letting out a gasp, Mercury felt Kairyu's spiritual power combining with her magical armor. She felt rejuvenated as a result and stood fully recovered from Toad's mind control. She quickly turned and saw the Parasimon were closing on Hermy. Mercury hastily flew over and and blasted them with pillars of water. The Parasimon were blown back as they splattered against the wall. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury landed over Hermy and scooped up her body.

"Mercury... you're ok..."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury genuinely smiled and took the mini-computer from her. "Thank you for holding this."

"I wanted to help you, Mercury."

"And you did a splendid job destroying the remote control. He no longer has control over me."

"That's good," Hermy smiled as her body seemingly began glowing.

"What's going on?" Mercury was taken aback as she watched a blue aura covering Hermy's body.

Noticing the glowing aura in the distance, Toad's curiosity became piqued.

"Hmm, what's that light over there?" wondered Toad, drawn in by Hermy and the vague light surrounding her. "So, I lost Mercury. Eh, it was a nice experiment, but this form should be enough to destroy them." He began advancing toward Mercury and Hermy as the white sac began opening up. "I'll send more Parasimon to keep them occupied."

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury watched her own armor with the same blue aura. She and Hermy wore matching blue cloaks as their powers flowed in conjunction with each other. Hermy quickly awoke with a start as the light swept over her and changed her outfit, giving her attire that looked like Amazoness Paladin's. She then turned into a streak of cyan light and shape shifted into a weapon, which Mercury received. Mercury saw that she was now holding a pair of blue tonfas.

"Hermy, you're become a..." Mercury gaped over the tonfas in her hands. She stood wielding the tonfas and sensed Hermy had now become an extension of her. "I can feel you within me giving me support. Thank you, Hermy." She whirled around seeing the Parasimon storming at her in masses. She pointed the tonfas forward and pressed the back of them, firing off powerful water blasts that blew apart each Parasimon heading toward her.

"What...?" Toad watched in shock seeing his Parasimon being blown up like balloons. _How in the hell did she get this power? Where's that woman she just saved? Did she just merge with Mercury, too?_

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury managed to clear a path as she saw Toad several feet away. She lowered the tonfas and looked down at them.

"_What do you think, Sailor Mercury? In this form, you're able to utilize me and I've become an extension of you just like your spirit animal._"

"How did this happen?"

"_I've bonded with your spirit animal, Kairyu, and as a result forged a connection with both of you. Now you can use me as a weapon to your advantage._"

Mercury smiled and raised the tonfas to see a Hermy's presence materialize inside the weapons.

"_Let's use our power together to destroy this Neo-Rajita General._"

Mercury approved and took a stance against Toad. "You don't have to tell me twice."

**(End theme)**

"Feh, this room is getting too stuffy. I say we make things more interesting..." The arrogant scientist declared as he took to the air and raised his arms. He produced balls of energy in his hands and unleashed a perpetual amount of energy blasting open the roof hanging above them. The upper level floor came tumbling down as he ascended through the air, plunging through each floor above them. "Follow me if you can! I'll meet you at the top!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury hastily flew up and pursued Toad to their final battle location.

"_Be cautious, Mercury._"

She took heed of Hermy's warning. "I know." The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi cleared the path by shooting water from her tonfas and saw Toad ascending further to the top of the fortress.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/9th Floor/Pumpkin Chamber/4:15 AM**_

**(Sailor Moon OST -Kamf Theme #1 - **_**Battle Theme**_**)**

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Aphy, and Cupid were struggling to evade the barrage of pumpkin-shaped blasts fired by the newly evolved Urchin. The overly flamboyant general utilized all the time he required to evolve while his Jack-O-Lanterns kept his enemies at bay.

Urchin's body was mostly entire the same except his face was creepier looking and bore sharper teeth. He was now attached to a large Jack-O-Lantern that was ten times his own body's size. The massive Jack-O-Lantern had a scary-looking face with the jagged-edge eyes and mouth. Despite his new gargantuan size, Urchin was still freely able to float around and glide over his adversaries. His giant Jack-O-Lantern opened its mouth and unleashed a barrage of pumpkin bombs that bombarded the entire area.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus quickly put up a barrier to protect her and her friends from the explosive pumpkins. However, one pumpkin bomb hit the ground near them and exploded, sending them sailing back. Aphy took the brunt of the explosion and hit the ground near Venus.

"APHY!" Venus cried, scrambling over to check on her Amazoness counterpart. She saw Aphy's arm was critically injured from the blast. "Hang on!" She turned toward Cupid, who hurried over by her side. "Cupid, can you use your horn for healing?"

"I've never used it in that way. Perhaps if we merged, it could work?"

"Let's try that then," Venus said as she grabbed a hold of Cupid's horn. The Pegacorn merged herself with Venus as the blonde received a substantial boost. Now rejuvenated, Venus placed her hands over Aphy's shoulder. "Hang on. I'm going to heal you...?" She suddenly noticed an orange aura surrounding Aphy. Even more shocking was Venus now wearing an orange aura. "What's happening?"

Aphy smiled as she realized her purpose. "I'm bonding with you and Cupid. And now... I'm making myself that more useful to you."

Venus watched as Aphy's attire became the Amazoness Chainmaster. Then, she shape shifted into a golden metal whip and hovered into Venus' hand.

"Aphy, you..."

From the whip came Aphy, who communicated with her wielder. "_Use me to cut down this pumpkin freak. When you use me, you'll realize I've truly become a part of you._"

"Ok," Venus nodded as she stood poised and ready. She turned and saw Urchin throwing more pumpkins at her direction. She uncoiled the whip and threw it across, cutting up all the pumpkin bombs that aimed for her. They all exploded simultaneously before any of them impacted Venus. "Awesome and it's can extend into a long-range weapon." A content smile curved over her features. "Thanks, Aphy, I love it!" She took to the air and threw the whip across, which cut through a section of Urchin's large pumpkin body.

"What? She managed to cut a part of me?" Urchin gaped as he saw Dai-Valkyrie Venus gliding past him. He watched her hovering in mid-air readying her whip again.

Venus pulled the whip a part as the weapon alternated into a pair of chains. "Oh, yeah! Now, I'm ready to carve you up! Looks like Halloween just came early for you, creep."

"Yes, I agree, but you'll be a zombie when it's all said and done."

"Afraid not. I've got plans with my hot boyfriend back home after we're done beating jerks like you." Dai-Valkyrie Venus dove forward meeting Urchin head-on, twirling her chain whip to use against the freakish general.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/14th Floor/Entertainment Hall/4:17 AM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune took on the newly evolved Ayame, who now took the form of a blue-and-red skinned humanoid feline. Ayame took on distinct features of a Persiamon, including two tails with rings hanging around them and pink claws.

As for Poseidy and Hippocampus, they were struggling to hold off Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon. The former two took on their evolved primary states (Kaname now taking the features of a Wizardmon and Chisame looking like a humanoid Nefertimon) to put the beating on Poseidy while IceLeomon slashed Hippocampus with his sword.

"Oh no!" Neptune called out, turning toward her two colleagues. As she tried to save them, Ayame slipped in front and cut her off from them. "Move!"

"You're my opponent, Sailor Neptune. Eyes on me."

Neptune scowled and hit Ayame with a full-powered water blast. Ayame fell on the receiving of the blast and hit the nearest wall. She dashed forward and unleashed orbs of water, sending them forward hitting Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon back. She rushed over to a beaten Poseidy. Hippocampus floated over next to Neptune.

"Poseidy... and Hippocampus? You're hurt, too!" Neptune said as she pressed her hand against Hippocampus. "You might be better suited merging with me."

"Agreed. I can heal myself better when I'm inside you," Hippocampus said as she turned into a ball of light and merged with Neptune's armor.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune felt stronger as her spirit animal immersed herself with the Valkyrie armor. Neptune picked up Poseidy and prepared to carry her out.

"Wait... let's not retreat..."

"Poseidy, you're hurt though."

"I can be of better use if..." Poseidy said with a smile as a sea green aura covered her and Neptune. "...I can become your weapon. Now that I've bonded with you and your spirit animal, I can increase your power."

Neptune was befuddled with the mention of weapon. "What do you mean weapon?"

"You already have your mirror, but I can serve as a weapon better used for battle..." And with that, Poseidy's outfit changed into that of the Amazoness Blowpiper's.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST - **_**Die Outer Senshi**_**)**

"Poseidy...?" Before Neptune could finish, Poseidy then shape shifted into a spear and floated in Neptune's grasp. Awed by the spear, Neptune lowered it and had a confused look. "Why do this, Poseidy?"

"I wish to make myself of better use to you. Please, use me well."

"If that is what you desire, then so be it," Neptune said, brandishing the spear and defiantly holding her ground against the four Rajita warriors. "Come at me!"

"Take her down!" Ayame ordered as Kaname, Chisame, and IceLeomon bumrushed her.

In what seemed like a few seconds wasn't even close to being the truth. Neptune hit the three with lightning quick strikes and dropped them like they were nothing. Dai-Valkyrie Neptune veered her direction toward Ayame, who angrily growled at her.

"What are you afraid of?" taunted the Dai-Valkyrie warrior.

Ayame snapped and charged ahead. "I'm not afraid! Let's finish this right now!"

"Couldn't have it any other way," Neptune smiled coyly as she dashed forward to engage Ayame.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Second Floor/Wasteland Dimension/4:20 AM**_

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track # 2)**

When it was all said and done, Vipris unveiled his primary evolution to those present. Saturn, Crony, Lien, and TobuCatmon witnessed Vipris unveil his primary evolved form. Vipris was now several feet taller and gained an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands like MegaKabuterimon. Each hand held a large scythe-like weapon. Each scythe resembled MegaKabuterimon's horn and have small golden tassel at the end of each staff. Jutting on top of his forehead was a horn-like extension exactly like MegaKabuterimon. He methodically stepped forward, heavily breathing and shooting an intense glare at Dai-Valkyrie Saturn.

Enthralled by Vipris' evolution, Crony was speechless. "...he's going all out now."

"This is Vipris jerkface's evolution?" Lien gawked at the renewed general. "Lien hates to say this, but Lien is impressed."

TobuCatmon added, watching Vipris sauntering toward Saturn. "I just hope Sailor Saturn is up to the challenge."

A low cackle came from Vipris as he straightened his posture and stared down Saturn.

"Well, what do you think? This is my primary evolution," Vipris said, lifting his four new arms and brandishing his scythe-like weapons. "I've been incorporated with a MegaKabuterimon's data and thus have taken on its most prominent features." He huffed and narrowed his eyes, noticing Saturn's indifferent look. "You don't seem worried. Well, you should be. I'm about to put you down like a diseased dog."

Saturn simply took a stance and readied his Silence Glaive.

"Feh, you think that little toy is supposed to scare me? I've got four extra arms equipped with deadly blades! You won't be able to put another scathe on me."

"We'll see, blowhard."

Miffed by Saturn's rebuttal, Vipris bumrushed the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and slammed two of his extras arms down. He narrowly missed Saturn and veered to his right side. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn leapt up and went for a swing with her Silence Glaive. Vipris countered and dropped one of his scythes to block her attack. Vipris quickly gained leverage over the smaller Senshi. Saturn tried gutting Vipris with her glaive, but the smarmy alien phased behind her and attempted to cut her head off with a scythe.

"MOVE!" Crony cried out as she dove in, pushing Saturn aside and taking a scythe slash across her back.

"NO!" Lien screamed as TobuCatmon averted his eyes.

Crony hit the ground while lying atop Saturn.

"Crony, you saved me...?" Saturn was astonished with her counterpart's act of courage. As Vipris dropped a scythe over them, Saturn grabbed Crony and took to the air. "You're cut."

"I'll be ok..." Crony said, panting and conveying a pained look on her face. She grabbed a hold of Saturn to keep from falling off. "Listen, perhaps I can... help you fight him better... I know you've been holding back using your planetary destructive force."

"Yes, because one drop of my glaive would've destroyed us all."

"Then, let me be your second weapon," Crony said as a lavender aura flared around her and Saturn.

Saturn was shocked at what was transpiring with the subtle glow around them. "What are you...?"

"Oh, look! They're glowing, TobuCatmon!" Lien pointed up for her Digimon to see them in plain sight. "Very pretty."

Suddenly, in a surprising turn of events, Crony's outfit changed into that worn by the Amazoness Trainer. She then quickly shape shifted into a five-bladed boomerang. She grabbed the new weapon and examined it closely.

"How you always been able to do this?"

"_Not since I bonded with you and your spirit beast, Sailor Saturn. By sharing your combined powers with me, I was able to unlock a new potential... something we've been meaning to unlock. Now thanks to our bonds, I can support you this way._"

"HEY! YOU IGNORING ME?" Vipris bellowed as he flew up to meet Saturn for aerial battle.

"_It's time, Saturn. Slay this brainless brute gracefully._" Saturn responded in kind and threw the bladed boomerang across, surprising Vipris as it cut off one of his four new arms.

"Gah! You bitch! That was a new arm you cut off!" The villain seethed as he glided forward to cut her down with his scythes. He missed as she vanished out of his reach and reappeared behind him. "...what?"

Saturn raised her hand as the bladed boomerang flew back in her hand. She put the boomerang on her side and shot forward, swinging her glaive at him. Vipris barely could evade her glaive strikes and swung down one of his arms, which Saturn quickly cut clean off with her glaive. She expelled a force of energy from her right hand, sending Vipris plunging through a rockface. Lien took cover and put an arm across TobuCatmon while protecting them from the huge dust cloud. Saturn flew down ready to deal a finishing blow to Vipris. The Neo-Rajita General rocketed out of the debris and fired consecutive mouth blasts. Saturn deflected them with her glaive and redirected one back in his face.

"If this is the best you've got, I'm severely disappointed."

_What the hell? How is she not dead? This woman... I abhor her... I ABHOR ALL WOMEN!_ The depraved general seethed and gritted his teeth hard. _I won't allow a female to defeat me! I've had to put up taking orders from Nagah's nonsense... and Ztreko-Li's condescending remarks... and now this girl talks down to me? _"GAH! Who the hell do you think you are talking down to me?" He crossed his two remaining scythes together and perpetually amassed energy to form a glowing ball of orange light. "You pushed me to this brink and you're about to get it!"

Dai-Valkyrie Senshi propelled forward to take up Vipris' challenge.

**(End theme)**

_Fool. You're dead meat. _Thought the smug general as an evil grin etched his face. He yelled out with resounding force. "_**Terra Air Crusher!**_" He sent the amassed power of earth and air energy as one, sending it hurtling toward Saturn.

"Oh no! Sailor Saturn!" Lien cried out. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Saturn narrowed her eyes as the crushing force prepared to hit her with full impact.

"IDIOT! YOU'RE DEAD! WAHAHAHA!" Vipris laughed as he witnessed his attack hit its target and ignite an explosion that ripped through the sky.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/19th Floor/Corridors/4:24 AM**_

Gnorg continued leading the group through the seemingly endless hall, which ended near an elevator station. There were six. Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Mars walked forward checking each elevator.

"Which elevator should we take?" Sely asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" sighed Ary.

Gnorg prepared to press the down button until Moon and Mars sensed a reverberating force below them. It came from the lower floors where a few battles were simultaneously taking place.

"Our friends are down there, Sailor Moon!" Mars said.

Moon replied, adamantly kicking open a glass window for them to descend to the bottom floors. "Who needs elevators? Sleipnir, let's go!"

Mars turned to Garuda. "Time to take action!"

The steeds nodded together as the Dai-Valkyries and the Amazoness girls mounted them. Gnorg watched the steeds descend and climbed over to jump off.

"We're coming, guys!" Moon called out to her friends, all of them spread out on different floors.

The Senshi slowly descended with their colleagues and painstakingly probed their friends' locations.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Moon: Hang on, guys! We're coming!

Mars: Look! Uranus and Jupiter are fighting Igasu!

Igasu: Look who showed up. Now... I'M READY TO PULVERIZE YOU!

Yasha: Not bad, Yusuke! Seems we're on par with each other.

Yusuke: It's been a pleasure, but I'm not done!

Kurama: Incredible, their combined force might make a difference in the coming battle.

Yui: Amazing! This is the Yusuke I grew to idolize!

Cammy: What do you think, Shingo?

Shingo: (speechless)

Mercury: Toad, you were a fool to underestimate a Senshi.

Venus: Gamera can throw all the warriors he wants at us, but we'll prevail.

Neptune: We will not fail.

Saturn: Learn your place, you abomination.

Uranus: Even you can't defeat us, Igasu.

Jupiter: When we're together, we can't lose.

Mars: Sailor Moon, let's send a message to Gamera!

Moon: Igasu, I will punish you!

_**Decisive Clashes: Senshi Rise, Generals Fall! Day Four Ends...!**_

Gamera: Hmmhmm, interesting. So, they've done it, but it's time to move to the next phase.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Lots of fighting in this chapter and they will finish off next time. Should be obvious who win these battles. :P

After this and the next chapter, Day 4 of _Dawn of Chaos_ will have ended. Three days of chaos left (in their world). Based on my outlook for the future, Day 5 will, chapter count wise, as long as Day 4. Days 6-7 won't be overly long, but I'm saving the end game battles there. I'm still several ways off but much closer to the end than the beginning. In the meantime, enjoy the ride while you can. Barring another huge delay or real life intervening (I have a big move planned later this year, but that's for another time...), this fic might be done around summer 2013. Even if DoC doesn't finish in time, I want to try and putting out one of the few post-DoC fics I have planned as 'previews' (like _Neos United_).

Anyway, the next chapter will blow off these big Senshi vs General battles and the brief Yusuke vs Yasha brawl. Then, we move onto bigger things in Day 5.

Be sure to send me a review and stay gold (Toonami might be coming back...! Keep the faith! ).


	40. Senshi Rise, Generals Fall! Day 4 Ends!

**A/N: **Here we go. We pick up from last chapter and blow off the Senshi vs. Neo-Rajita clashes! Additionally, there's a side fight with Yusuke and Yasha.

Let's get down to this!

xxxxx

Chapter 40

_**Decisive Clashes: Senshi Rise, Generals Fall! Day Four Ends...!**_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley of Dead/Yasha Village/4:28 AM**_

Back at the camp near the village, those who stayed awake were on high alert. The Makai residents were sitting outside the tents while staying vigilant. Rinku and Shura were seen hanging out with Yui and her team. Maya and Mika sparred in the background while Brimstone meditated. Kuwabara sat next to Nadeshiko while telling her more stories of his past Spirit Detective time. As for Kurama and Hiei, they used this remaining time to train Shingo.

Cammy walked from her friends and turned watching Shingo awkwardly evading Kurama's rose whip.

"You need to pace yourself, Shingo," Kurama sagely advised Usagi's brother. He threw his whip across and forced Shingo to jump away.

As Shingo took to the air, Hiei speedblitzed behind and dropped him with a punch. Shingo took the demon's blow and hit the ground. Hiei landed next to Shingo's fallen side and scoffed.

"Kurama, are we wasting time with training this boy. He's clearly not ready for what we're about to encounter."

"He won't be fighting along, Hiei. He has Yui-chan and the others to support him. This training will better hone his sword skills."

"I'm not going to give up!" Shingo shouted with determination. He picked himself off the ground and griped his scimitar. "C'mon, I won't stop until I know I can be useful for Yui and Cammy!" He didn't notice Cammy watching him from the distance. "Please, let's continue!"

The red-haired fox nodded and charged forward, throwing a longer vine whip that made Shingo move. Shingo roared and swung his scimitar as he cut the vine in half. He turned to see Hiei running up with his sword ready to cut him.

"Shingo! Look out!" Cammy cried out, seeing Hiei catching Shingo with a speedblitz. "Hiei, go easy on him!"

Hearing Cammy's pleas, Hiei dropped his sword and left Shingo dropping to his knees. To Cammy's relief, no cut was inflicted on the teen, but the swing of the blade hit him with a force that nearly knocked him out. Shingo noticed a white magical aura covering him, which protected him from the brunt of Hiei's sword.

_I see. The outfit and the scimitar produces a magical force that protects him from piercing strikes. But, at the same time, Hiei withdrew from hitting Shingo with full force. There would be no chance Shingo would survive Hiei's sword strikes if he went all out._

"Get up, boy," Hiei said as he pointed his sword to Shingo's face. "You said you wouldn't stop until you felt you were not inadequate for them."

As his eyes burned with confidence, Shingo struggled to stand. "That's right! I want to be strong like my big sis!" His valor quickly garnered Cammy's attention.

Cammy smiled hearing her friend proclamation. "You're doing her and us proud, Shingo." She watched Hiei and Kurama waiting for Shingo to ready a battle posture. "Stay on it, Shingo!" She shouted in encouragement.

When hearing Cammy call to him, Shingo firmed his resolve to press on training. He shifted his eyes from Hiei and then onto Kurama. The demons readied their next move, until they and those with keen senses probed two Youki powers accumulating far from their location. Yui, DarkGabumon, Aoshi, Shura, and Rinku reached Cammy as they sensed the two Youki powers clashing. The Makai warriors, too, picked up on the two powerful Youki presences.

"Kurama," Hiei motioned to his red-haired colleague, who nodded.

Kurama replied. "It's Yusuke and Yasha. They're fighting their duel many kilometers from where we are."

"At this rate, they will decimate everything in their path," the demon swordsman stated. "They're fully maximizing their Youki powers without restraint."

"These powers are being produced by Yusuke and Yasha!" Yui exclaimed. "It's incredible! They're even effecting the weather patterns!" She pointed to the skies as clouds began drift over their direction and noticed lighting storms in the distance.

"They're really going all out!" Aoshi added.

Cammy was flabbergasted. "You aren't kidding!"

_You've come a long way, Yusuke Urameshi!_ Toguro thought as he probed Yusuke's power.

"Man 'o man! I wish we could be there watching!" Chuu bellowed.

"If we got too close to them, we'd probably get incinerated," Touya replied.

Yomi turned to Enki and Mukuro, both of them sharing serious looks.

"Well, what do you make of Yusuke now?" Yomi inquired to his former rivals.

Enki laughed. "Junior is sure getting up there! Won't be long until he reaches his old man's prime."

"When that day comes, I couldn't mind facing him in the next Makai Tournament," Mukuro assessed Yusuke and Yasha's power. She then folded her arms and nodded. "But, Yasha's power is nothing to scoff at. She could very well be on par with me."

"And Yusuke's hanging with her. I tell you we better watch out," advised Raizen's colleague, who bit into a roasted demon chicken leg. He then talked with a near mouthful of meat. "Demons like them can already hang with us!"

"Chew your food, Enki. Honestly," Mukuro sighed, conveying disgust with his grotesque table manners.

Pivoting his view toward the two powers he sensed, Yomi felt his fingers tremble. _It's been several years since we last clashed, Yusuke. When the next tournament arrives, I hope to one day face you again. Your Youki has since then progressed to new levels and I wish to test your limits._

Kuwabara was in awe while sensing Yusuke's power. "Urameshi..." He didn't even notice Nadeshiko tugging at his right arm. She curiously look up at him and felt their powers clash. "Big sis Yasha and that Yusuke guy. They're fighting but not killing each other?" She tried deducing why Yasha hasn't tried killing the former Spirit Detective. _Big sis usually kills demons who fight her, but not Yusuke? Is there something special of him?_

Mizuno, Maya, and Brimstone turned and felt the clash between the demonic powers.

"What do you make of it, guys?" Maya asked the humanoid Digimon.

Mizuno just nodded as Brimstone growled behind his mask.

Isolated from the rest of the group, Rio stood on a rockface and sensed the two powerful warriors clash. His entire body quivered when the warriors' earth-shattering blows subsequently clashed. He shifted into his demon armor mode and better sensed their powers.

xxxxx

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #3)**

In the midst the violent storms and the powerful dust clouds that swept through the landscape, two streaks of light collided and produced sparks that ignited the area. Yusuke and Yasha impacted one another as they lifted their knees and collided. Sparks flared as Yusuke and Yasha locked eyes. Yasha swerved right behind Yusuke and went for a flying kick. Yusuke moved aside and lunged across with his right hand clenched. He readied a fist and prepared to hit her. Yasha turned and rebounded by judo flipping Yusuke and slamming him to the ground. Yusuke hit the ground, leaving a giant hole upon impacting the earth. Yasha descended feet from Yusuke and dashed forward. As Yusuke stood, he watched Yasha come up and punch him down. Yusuke hit the ground facefirst.

"Is that all? I doubt it," Yasha candidly spat out. "No, otherwise, if this was all you have... Raizen would disregard you." Suddenly, she watched Yusuke vanish from her sights. "What?" She sensed something rushing behind her. She turned and got caught with a fist to her left cheek.

_**Bam!**_

One punch from the former Spirit Detective sent Yasha sailing 30 feet back. Yasha landed on her feet and rubbed her side cheek, seeing Yusuke running forward to meet her. Yasha readied a battle posture and produced a red aura that hit Yusuke, sending him flying back. Yusuke crossed his arms in front and braced himself against Yasha's expanding aura. He rebounded and produced his own aura, which clashed against Yasha's. Yasha and Yusuke were in a standstill with their auras pressing against each other. Both warriors gritted their teeth and tried releasing an output of Youki. Yasha was astounded seeing Yusuke proving to be a match for her. Yasha reared her right fist back and thrust forward, sending forth a Youki blast. Yusuke mimicked her tactic and sent forth his own Youki beam.

Following this, their Youki blasts impacted and exploded, creating a massive explosion that swept through the vicinity. The nearest rock formations were blown away by the megaton of Youki energy. After the explosion, a large billowing cloud blanketed the ravaged landscape. Behind the cloud of smoke, two figures walked forward. Yusuke and Yasha walked up to each other, glaring one to eye.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Yusuke."

"Now I'm getting why you're such a badass fighter and a good village leader."

Yasha opened her hands, popping her fingers as she lunged at Yusuke. Yusuke stopped Yasha and locked up each other's hands. They tested their strength and tried pushing back. Yasha dropped to the floor and swept Yusuke off his feet. Yusuke landed on his hands and flipped back on his feet. Yasha jumped up and hooked her legs around Yusuke's neck, flipping him up and over. She slammed him on the ground and lied on top of the man's body. She sniffed him and smirked.

"I smell a human woman's scent on you. You and her had some hot sex many times, have you?"

"That's for me to know," Yusuke gave a half-hearted and witty chuckle. "Don't tell me your interested in me _that way_."

Yasha returned a seductive smile. "No man can handle me. I doubt you'll change that."

"Sorry, but I have a woman back home waiting for me and a little boy waiting for his dad. If I wasn't married and had a kid, _maybe_ you'd have a chance with me."

"Such a shame," Yasha nodded in shame. "And you look very handsome up close."

Upon hearing this, Yusuke blanched. "What? Are you serious?"

"Focus on me!" Yasha shouted as she brought her right hand down and watched him vanish from reach. She sprang on her feet and scanned the surroundings. She turned and sensed energy being accumulated behind her back. She whirled around and batted away a blue beam. Yasha realized her attempt to throw off Yusuke's concentration failed. She closed her eyes and quickly picked up on Yusuke's location and dashed forward. She threw a punch and hit something hard.

"Agh!" Yusuke cried out as Yasha punched him through a rock formation. He fell in a heap with debris burying him.

Shaking her fists, Yasha realized how hard Yusuke's head was. Needless to say, she learned that the hard way. Yusuke unleashed an earth-shattering force and knocked away the debris covering his body. He stumbled forward and rubbed his head.

Flashing a grin, Yusuke winced hard. "I'll hand this to ya. You throw some of the hardest haymakers I've felt."

"Thank you for the compliment," Yasha smirked as she vanished and reappeared right in his face. She thrust a palm into his chest and sent him sailing into the air. She jumped up and launched herself over Yusuke. Before she planted a foot in his face, Yusuke seized her ankle and slammed her to the ground. "Ugh!" She grunted as her back hit sand.

Yusuke descended near Yasha's position and formed a gun with his fingers. Utilizing his Youki and spirit power, the golden Saint aura flared around him. He eyed Yasha barely getting up. He hastily charged up the power in his fingers and launched a spirit-powered blast that hurtled toward Yasha. Yasha intently shot a glare and pressed her hands against the powerful beam closing on her. She seemingly grabbed the beam with her hands and struggled to hold her ground. Determined to prove his worth in the war, Yusuke exerted more spirit energy into his attack and watched Yasha struggling hard to repel his force. Yasha made a baffling move, which stupefied Yusuke momentarily, and grabbing the blast hard enough to kick it into the sky. The spirit wave exploded and split the clouds, dissipating them completely.

Yusuke gaped in shock witnessing his attack being physically kicked into the air. Yasha dashed forward and met him with a series of punches. Yusuke rebounded and engaged Yasha in a series of fisticuffs. As their fists impacted, the ground split and shattered underneath their sheer power. Yusuke threw a punch, which Yasha narrowly dodged. She hit the man's face with a headbutt and pushed him back. Yusuke rebounded and landed a punch to her gut. Doubling over, Yasha jumped up and thrust a palm into his chin. Yusuke grabbed her face and smashed it into his knee. Yasha shook off the attack and whirled around, hitting Yusuke's face with a spinning kick. As he fell, Yusuke seized Yasha's foot as they both hit the ground.

As Yusuke tried to lock a submission, Yasha flipped over and kicked his face a few times. After kicking him off, Yasha put a hand over his face. Yusuke had his fingers forming a gun ready to blast her point blank. The two warriors slowly backed off, cautiously waiting for one to attack the other. Neither took the opportunistic route and backed off, giving each other some room. Yusuke and Yasha flexed their bodies as red auras cloaked them.

"I've never had a fight this intense in so long, Yusuke. Thank you."

"No, thank you. It's a relief. I thought this fight would be over in an instant."

"That would be anti-climatic."

"Oh yeah, I agree. This is exactly how I wanted it to be!" Yusuke shouted as the Mazoku markings appeared over his arms, chest, and shoulders. He ripped off his shirt, revealing the full-bodied Mazoku tattoos. He flexed his decently chiseled body and bumrushed Yasha.

Yasha, too, unleashed her Youki aura as markings covered her body. She raced forward and hit Yusuke with a punch, but not long after she received a haymaker to her face. Both warriors flew back as their energies collided and unleashed an explosion that swept across the spacious wasteland. When it was said and done, no rock formation was left and all that remained was an endless cold desert. Yusuke and Yasha, both wearing their demon markings, intently glared at each other. Their demons instincts kicked in as they lunged at each other. Yasha bit into Yusuke's right shoulder while Yusuke bit her leg. They withdrew their teeth and wiped each other's blood from their lips.

They slowly encircled one another and instinctively slashed the ground, kicking up tons of sand in the air. Yusuke and Yasha simultaneously swerved through the sand. They hit each other with kicks. Yusuke and Yasha's faces contorted as their feet clocked their jaws. However, even this didn't seem to deter them. Yusuke and Yasha walked up to each other, grabbing their throats. Yusuke hoisted Yasha up and threw her into the air. He jetted up pursuing Yasha and grabbed her face, hitting her with multiple headbutts, reminiscent of what he did to Sensui. However, Yasha recovered and bitchslapped him hard before throwing him to the ground.

Amazingly enough, neither demon showed any signs of fatigue. As Yusuke stood, he readied his fist and amassed Youki in it. Yasha opened her hands as Youki leaked through her claws, ready to utilize deadly long-ranged claw strikes.

"There's no end to this, but this will decide it!" Yusuke and Yasha shouted as they thought along the same wavelengths.

With that, the warriors unleashed their attacks.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Yusuke and Yasha were blown back as their attacks impacted. They both hit the ground and sat up.

**(End theme)**

"Yusuke..."

"Yasha..."

Yusuke and Yasha both ran up until they had each other's hands over their faces. Neither one budged an inch as they both leaned against one another.

"...you're more than worthy to help me lead against the Demon Priests. Well done, Yusuke Urameshi."

Upon hearing this, Yusuke put an arm over Yasha and helped her on her feet.

"Yusuke?"

"Glad I was able to win you over. Now, a deal's a deal. Though, neither of us won decisively... I think after all that crap..."

"No, you're right," Yasha replied as she sat down and pulled Yusuke down next to her. "I owe you an explanation. Do you want to know about Nadeshiko?"

Yusuke adamantly nodded. "Yeah. What's her story?"

"As I told you, Nadeshiko is the only one in our village with no blood ties to our mother Tsukiyomi. She was born from a dragon demon," she delved into revealing Nadeshiko's origins. She leaned back and looked to the skies, drawing the cool air into her body. "This dragon demon is none other than the Demon Priest Long."

When hearing this, Yusuke couldn't believe what he heard and felt his body go numb.

"Tell me you're just bullshitting me, Yasha."

"I wish I was, but it's true. Nadeshiko is the daughter of Long and... Rio's mother."

This struck another cord into the former Spirit Detective. This world became shattered more so than before in regards to Nadeshiko's dark origins.

"Rio's mom and that bastard conceived a child? But, why...? Why would she do that?"

"It was not by choice. This happened shortly when Kyo, Rio, and Kohana were taken by the Demon Priests," the half-dog demon went on as she had Yusuke attentively hearing her out. "You see. The ritual to revive Arago was supposed to have occurred those years ago when Kohana was barely a newborn. The family was chosen by chance, albeit an unlucky chance, when Long sensed strong spiritual power from the siblings. He had a few of the Demon Knights retrieve the family and bring them to his quarters. Longing to revive Arago, he wanted to test the three Demon Stones on potential new wielders. He experimented on demons and they turned out to be failures. The next best thing to experiment on were..."

"Humans."

"Yes, and thus the Kuroshishi siblings were seized for experimentation. The couple were locked away. The father was forced into hard labor whilst the mother became one of my mother's nymph slaves. Though, Long wasn't satisfied with my mother taking Mrs. Kuroshishi. He took her into one of his private quarters. Then..." For a moment, she wanted to withdraw what she was about to reveal. Even the thought of this turned her stomach. "She would then become impregnated with Long's seed and that seed would become Nadeshiko nine months later."

"Then, I have an idea what happened next. Rio only mentioned that someone saved him and Kohana."

"Not too long after this, I was called upon by one of my messengers to retrieve the Kuroshishi and stop the ritual in time. Although it was too late to save Kyo and Rio, my messenger inexplicably prevented Kohana from having the last stone implanted. The secret messenger retrieved Rio and Kohana before handing them over to me. The mother, father, and Ryo couldn't be saved in time. Kyo had fully been converted thanks to Long."

"Then, you were the one who brought Rio and Kohana back home."

"Yes, but they wouldn't recognize them since I concealed my face from them. I didn't want the Demon Priests to recognize me and I took extra precautions by concealing my Youki. You see, during our clash, I was easily able to probe your Youki quickly."

"Yeah, but how did you do that?"

"Easy. You're not too good with concealing your Youki from me. Demons in Meikai are better adapted in lowering and raising their Youki signals. You were like a blinking light in the middle of the night. You couldn't conceal yourself from me."

Yusuke palmed his own faced and groaned. "How the hell was I supposed to know?"

"Well, perhaps you can better control your Youki when we hit Sheol."

Yusuke sighed and stood up. "This might be a stupid question, but what happened to the parents? If they're dead..."

"They both died shortly after Rio and Kohana left. They were buried not too far from where my village is."

"I see. Then, Rio doesn't know. Will you take him there?"

"We need to focus on the Demon Priests, Yusuke. We can't have Rio lose focus when we're this close to resolving this conflict once and for all. Did you not see him flipping out? If it weren't for the fact he is with you, I would've killed him to protect my people!"

Yusuke nodded and offered a hand to Yasha. "Between us, I won't tell Rio about this. But, when once we take out the Demon Priests, we're going to tell him everything. Got it?"

Taking Yusuke's hand, Yasha responded in kind. "It's a deal." She pulled herself up and pat Yusuke's shoulders.

"Man, I find it hard to believe. Rio is gonna flip when he hears he has a lost sister. But, she sure doesn't like being around Rio. What's up with that?"

"Nadeshiko senses the Demon Stone in him. She's shown extreme aggression when being near such dark constructs. She's even shown great dislike for Long. He rejected her for being part-human and having blood tied to Rio's mother. In his eyes, Nadeshiko is nothing more than a mutt with no name."

"No surprise the bastard hates kids and now he disowns his only child for having human blood. This guy is asking for an ass kicking when I get him."

Yasha nodded as she implicitly felt his utter contempt for Long. "You will get your chance. We all will when we end this conflict and prevent Arago's revival."

Clenching both fists, Yusuke's eyes burned with anger and passion. Understandably infuriated, the former Detective, like Yasha and the others, wants to wring Long's neck and disembowel him. Yasha got behind Yusuke and put her arms around him. Before he could say a word, Yasha lifted both of his arms and made him firmly lock his fingers to form his Spirit Gun posture.

"Ok, listen Yusuke, the first step in concealing your Youki..." Yasha went on, noticing Yusuke feeling awkward with her arms around him. "What?" She looked at the dumbfounded young man.

"Listen, I know you're trying to help and all, but you're a little too close..."

"Relax. Your woman isn't here to see us and our relationship is merely companionship. Nothing more than that. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Ok. Now, the first step is to relax your stance and draw your energy into your body. By keeping your power inside, you'll better able to suppress your energy and anyone capable of discerning energy. By giving off your energy, you're exposing yourself out in the open. How do you think I was easily able to find you?"

Yusuke calmed his mind and relaxed his posture as he was told. He focused and withdrew most of his energy into his own body.

"Good job, Yusuke. I can barely feel your energy, but since I'm close I still sense just a little bit."

"What now?"

"Now, I move at a far distance," Yasha said as she bolted across and stopped just a kilometer away. She waved out and called to him. "Yusuke! I can't sense you! Trying raising your energy!"

"What? All right then!" He said as he unleashed his energy and watched Yasha wave to him again.

"There! Now I can feel your power! You can relax."

Yusuke relaxed and lowered his sacred light power. She blitzed right back to Yusuke and pat his right shoulder.

"Good job for a first try, Yusuke. Now, try and hide while I find you."

Nodding, Yusuke dropped his guard and ran off while vanishing out of sight. Yasha surveyed the vicinity and firmly tried probing Yusuke's presence. She barely felt something feint in the distance and hurried over to find it. She jumped up and planted a foot into the ground, realizing her foot was sinking through the sand. She sprang up and turned as she sensed a presence come up behind her. She frantically whirled around and turned to see Yusuke. Before she caught him with an elbow, he vanished. She hit an after image and turned to find Yusuke standing in front of her with his fingers pointed to her chest.

"Bang," Yusuke flashed a frivolous smile, which made Yasha laugh.

"You really know how to lighten the mood, Yusuke."

"Looks like I'm getting the hang of this."

"Your friends may need to utilize this tactic. The Demon Knights are every bit as capable of suppressing their Youki as well as I am."

"No need to tell me that. I had to use my eyes to follow you."

"Let's head back to the camp. Everybody is likely wondering if we're ok."

Yusuke nodded in response. "Right. I'll race you there." He said winked to her. "Just one question, Yasha."

"What is it, Yusuke?"

"Are you ready to face your old lady? Tsukiyomi, I mean."

Sighing, Yasha withdrew her eyes from Yusuke while unable to give him a straight answer.

"I take that's an empathic no?"

"No, I am ready. For sure this time," Yasha answered as best as she could, but Yusuke obviously knew better and picked up doubt in her tone. "If you don't believe, then watch me when we raid the Demon Priests' fortress."

With that, Yusuke replied. "Fair enough. Now, how about a race back to the village?" He took a stance as he waited for Yasha. "Ready. Set..."

Yasha vanished and raced off ahead of Yusuke, leaving him behind a cloud of dust.

Coughing, he shouted back like a sour sport. "WHOA! I DIDN'T SAY GO... aw, screw it." He dashed off and followed behind Yasha's trail. In no time, he managed to catch up to her and shot her an irked glare. "Yasha, let's get some rest and kick some ass tomorrow."

Yasha responded to his highly spirited remark. "Indeed." She turned away and deeply mused in thought. _Tomorrow's the day, mother. I hope you'll do the right thing and cease this ambition in reviving Arago. Long must not be allowed to get his way!_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Tsukiyomi's Quarters/4:35 AM**_

Isolated from the other Demon Priests, Tsukiyomi lied back on a large comfy bed with a room decorated with luxuries and rare valuables. But, her most valuable collection was undoubtedly the harem of various female humans and demons. These women gathered near Tsukiyomi wore nothing. In the presence of Tsukiyomi, though given some liberties, they were required to be in their birthday suits at all times. In exchange, Tsukiyomi allowed them freedom in her section of the fortress. Over a period of time, these women were collected by Tsukiyomi from Earth and Makai by luring them into traps. The human women were given elixir to extend their youth and lifespans thanks to Tsukiyomi's knowledge in various magic.

The reason for an extension of life was to breed with these human women.

The last partner Tsukiyomi mated with was a human woman, who gradually gave birth to a half-dog demon. The child was a girl and given to Yasha's village by the woman.

Today marked Tsukiyomi's next mating period. She handpicked one member from her collective harem to mate with. That individual was none other than...

"Milady, she's ready to come out," a blonde-haired female woman bowed her head to the Demon Priest, who lifted her head after getting her a shoulder massage from one of her 'nymphs' as she calls her slaves. "Natsume, are you ready?" She opened the door to reveal Natsume fully garbed in a green harem outfit.

Natsume stood nervously with a necklace around her neck. The necklace served to fully suppress her Youki, rendering her powerless to fight back. Tsukiyomi's smiled curved as the blonde woman led Natsume over toward her. Natsume looked up staring into Tsukiyomi's eyes as her bare feet shivered from the cold floor. Tsukiyomi flipped her white boa back and patted her bed, beckoning Natsume to sit next to her. Natsume did exactly that and sat next to Tsukiyomi.

"Natsume, you should be honored," Tsukiyomi said in a soft and soothing voice. "Not often do rookies get the honor of fully being initiated into my harem. Nearly everyone here has mated with me at least once." She put a hand under Natsume's chin and smiled. "I can assure you it won't be bad."

"Indeed, Lady Tsukiyomi won't hurt you," a female demon resembling black-haired humanoid said.

The blonde added. "It may hurt a bit, but you'll find having sex with our mistress is an honor. You will also bear her child."

"But, before that, you must honor our mistress by dancing for her," a young woman with red hair said.

"Is this why I'm wearing this garb?" Natsume said, gazing over her harem outfit. They nodded in response, to which Natsume felt embarrassment for and folded her arms around her legs. She then felt Tsukiyomi folding an arm around her and soothing her.

"It's ok. Just relax and go with the flow of the music," Tsukiyomi said as an Arabian theme played in the background as the lights dimmed.

As the women moved away, they gave Natsume room to make her performance. Tsukiyomi openly nodded and encouraged Natsume to step forward and dance. Realizing that her best efforts to remove the necklace were in vain, she didn't want to further incur the wrath of Tsukiyomi. She stepped forward on the platform and walked next to a pole preparing to give a pole dance performance for her audience. They cheered and encouraged her.

xxxxx

_**Demon Priests' Main Lair/4:37 AM**_

Meanwhile, as a lively activity occurred in Tsukiyomi's quarters, her Demon Knights, Kyo and Selipa, arrived at the main lair. They decided to see Long about the ritual, but he wasn't to be found. They approached the Demon Priests' seats and picked up a viewing orb.

"Is this a wise idea, Selipa? We shouldn't be treading here."

"Don't you want to see your sister?"

"No, not really. I can wait until the ritual begins when I face Rio."

Selipa frowned and pressed a hand over the viewing orb. She made the orb light up as an image of the ritual grounds were revealed. It was viewable for them to see and it revealed the courtyard outside the back of the fortress. They saw Kohana tied down to an altar and still unconscious. Kyo leaned closer to get a look over his sister and reached out to grab the orb from Selipa.

"I thought you didn't want to see her?"

Kyo furrowed his brows and took the orb from his partner. His possessed eyes seemingly fell on Kohana. Then, something within him caused his eyes to become less demonic and more human. A slight and temporary humanity returned to Kyo, something that he lost when Long took control of his Demon Stone. Selipa noticed this subtle change in Kyo's demeanor and gasped.

"Kyo...?"

As he snapped to reality, Kyo closed his eyes and handed the orb back to Selipa.

"No more. Take it. I'll await to see her when I face Rio."

As she watched Kyo leave, Selipa looked back and viewed Kohana in the orb. _That look in his eyes. That was the first time I've seen him like that since... since the Demon Stone was planted in him. Did seeing Kohana make him remember something? _She set the viewing orb down as the image flickered out. She watched him close the doors and bolted right after him. "Kyo, wait!" She raced out and saw Kyo stop suddenly. "Kyo, what happened there?"

"It's none of your business, Selipa."

"You didn't like the usual you. That's why I'm worried," Selipa said, putting her arms around Kyo's waist. "Come on. You can tell me."

Kyo put a hand on Selipa's arm and sighed. "Not now. I must rest for the ritual. You should do the same when Rio and the Spirit Detectives come here." He walked off, leaving her behind with nothing more to tell her. "I'll be in our quarters in bed."

She didn't know what to make of Kyo and couldn't discern his subtle change. She wanted to know more and thought the best way to do it was in bed. She ran after him and followed him to their quarters.

"Maybe you can tell me when we're in bed? You can tell me there?"

Kyo took Selipa's hand and led her on for another erotic night. Through sex, Selipa could probably get him to tell her more about Kohana.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes shifted through a painting and watched them turn a corner.

Behind the painting, the voice of Long added with concern for Kyo. _No! Kyo can't succumb to his old humanity. If his humanity resurfaces, he won't be able to properly engage Rio in the ritual. That slut, Selipa, is ruining everything! No matter. I'll make things right before our most important day in Meikai history! _He slipped behind the walls and hurried back to his quarters to prepare a contingency to cover up this latest debacle.

xxxxx

_**Tsukiyomi's Quarters/4:45 AM**_

After giving her best dance performance, the harem clapped and cheered in unison for their newest member. Natsume received an approval from Tsukiyomi, who walked over and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Well done, Natsume. That was a splendid performance and you've made me very _aroused_," Tsukiyomi said, chuckling with sheer delight. She beckoned to one of her slaves to open a backdoor. "This way, Natsume. We're going to have quite an erotic time you'll never forget." She clapped her hands as a lamp lit up in the dark room, revealing a large water bed. "Congratulations, Natsume. This is my love room." She lightly pushed Natsume into the room and ordered another servant to close the door.

Natsume surveyed the room and realized she was alone with Tsukiyomi.

"Ssssh, relax," Tsukiyomi said in a soothing voice. She wrapped both arms around Natsume's neck and embraced her.

Natsume felt the back of her head pressed against Tsukiyomi's well-endowed chest. When Natsume turned around, the Demon Priestess undid her robe and undressed in front of her. When fully disrobing, Natsume's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the woman in her birthday suit, including the _big_ surprise between her legs.

"Now, it's your turn, Natsume, but strip for me."

Natsume was reluctant to do so and stepped back as she fell onto Tsukiyomi's love bed. Tsukiyomi giggled devilishly as she seductively stalked toward the bed.

"It's ok, Natsume. Take your time and please don't be afraid."

_I'm sorry, brother... I couldn't stop her. I've been rendered powerless to fight. And now... I hate for what I'm about to do... _

Suddenly, Natsume felt lightheaded as the necklace's gem glowed. Though the necklace didn't hypnotize her, Natsume felt more of her Youki being sapped away and reducing her to being weak as a normal, fragile female human.

Natsume grabbed one of the poles near Tsukiyomi's bed and jiggled her hips. Then, Natsume began her strip show for Tsukiyomi, who became fully entranced by Natsume's seductive dance. Tsukiyomi moved right in when Natsume stripped the last article of her harem clothing as the lights fully dimmed. Then, when it was said and done a giggle came out of Tsukiyomi as the erotic fest officially began.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/11th Floor/4:47 AM**_

**(Cue DBZ OST Vol. 6 **_**Vegeta Fights Frieza Theme**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Uranus stormed through a door and ended up in the meeting hall that Nagah and the generals occupied. They saw Igasu greeting them by throwing chairs at their direction. Uranus used her Space Sword and the Ourany blade to slice through the flying chairs. Another came toward Uranus as she unleashed wind to blow it down. Jupiter intervened as she stopped more flying chairs with Mjolnir's lightning blasts. Jupiter speedblitzed right up to Igasu and landed a punch to the red-skinned creature. However, she stopped when her heard barely fazed Igasu.

"That didn't hurt," Igasu grinned sadistically as she grew several times and towered over Jupiter. She swiftly punched the ground, prompting Jupiter to run back and distance herself. The hulking behemoth's mind shifted back to a brute. "_**NOW I CRUSH YOU!**_" She ran up quickly and threw a punch, unleashing a powerful force that knocked Jupiter and Uranus crashing through the wall behind them. Igasu jumped through the hole on the wall and scanned the rubble lying around the hallways. She saw Jupiter and Uranus barely getting up. "_**COME HERE!**_" She bellowed and charged like a mad bull, landing a double lariat that nearly took their heads off.

Jupiter and Uranus both hit the ground hard. The former fell but managed to keep a grip over Mjolnir. Uranus gingerly pulled herself up. Igasu pivoted her view toward the two Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. She knelt down and ripped the floor right under them and dead lifted it overhead. As the Senshi took to the air, she threw the floor toward them, but they evaded the platform before it hit them. Jupiter dove down and smacked Igasu across the face with Mjolnir. She pulverized Igasu with a few more Mjolnir strikes before sending a lightning bolt that blew her head off. Igasu fell back without a head.

"Damn, nice shot!" Uranus exclaimed.

Jupiter gasped when the headless body rose up and regenerated its lost head. "Spoke too soon."

**(End theme)**

Igasu adjusted her new head and flexed her arms forward.

"That won't kill me, but nice try," Igasu giggled evilly as she lunged forward.

The Dai-Valkyries charged forward to push back Igasu, who gained leverage over them. The mutant slowly started overpowering the two powerhouses.

"She's too... strong..." Uranus gritted her teeth whilst she and Jupiter tried to push Igasu back.

Jupiter remarked as she, too, struggled hard to stop the red-skinned mutant. "Tell me about it. We shouldn't even try to out muscle her!"

**(Cue Gravity Pool **_**Reach**_**)**

Igasu chuckled as she grabbed both of their heads and smashed them together. She dropped Uranus and Jupiter, leaving them dazed and nearly unconscious. She raised her fists, bringing to smash in their craniums.

"Now I'm gonna crush your heads like puny grapes!" Igasu bellowed. "_**RAAAGH!**_" As she brought down her closed fists, lightning and wind leaked out from their armors and blasted Igasu back.

This stunned Igasu enough for Jupiter's Mjolnir to fly out and hit Igasu with a thunderous blast. Jupiter and Uranus recovered to their feet, albeit still groggy from having their heads smashed together. Jupiter grabbed Mjolnir and raised it, hitting Igasu with consecutive lightning blasts.

"_**Mjolnir Strike!**_" Jupiter shouted as she kept blasting Igasu back. "Uranus, give me a hand!"

Nodding, Uranus put out her hands and summoned a tornado that whirled around her. "_**Tempest Twister!**_" She threw the tornado and hit Igasu with full force, sending her sailing into the elevator hall several feet away. "Let's get her!" She charged as she and Jupiter headed off to stop Igasu from giving them the slip again.

Once Igasu recovered to her feet, the damage inflicted to her body slowly started healing. However, before she could fully recover, arrows of fire rained down and caught her in a blazing inferno. Igasu manipulated the red goo from her body to cover up and put out the flames. She whirled around and...

._**Bam!**_

...was hit by a kick from Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon, who dropped in and knocked Igasu back. Accompanying Moon were Sleipnir, Sely, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Ary, Garuda, and Gnorg. Jupiter and Uranus was surprised to see their friends drop in unexpected.

"Guys?" Jupiter blanched when seeing the group.

"Jupiter! Uranus!" Moon called to them.

Mars added. "Looks like you two could use some help."

"We were handling it just fine," Uranus remarked only to get elbowed to the side by Jupiter.

"Pfft yeah before she smashed our heads like cherries," joked the brunette.

"Everyone, that thing is recovering!" Garuda beckoned the Senshi to turn toward Igasu, who was barely standing and coming to her senses.

"So, any ideas how we can kill this thing?" Mars turned and asked the two powerhouses. "You two have been chasing her down after all."

"I've got an idea," Jupiter replied as she noticed Gnorg and blinked in befuddlement. "By the way, who is this guy?"

"A tag along," Sely said. "He's a Neo-Rajita general, but don't worry. He's gentle and he helped guide us out from an endless maze."

Gnorg shifted his view to Igasu and gawked. "Who that?"

"Maybe he can disprove his people's loyalty by helping us," remarked the weary Uranus, who eyed the large and seemingly gentle sloth-like giant.

As she stood, Igasu bumrushed the four Dai-Valkyries. Sleipnir quickly stepped forward and stomped his feet down, causing an quake that knocked her off her feet. He did it again and sent a shockwave that repelled Igasu back.

"Good job, Sleipnir!" Moon said as she pat his face.

"Allow me to merge with you, my future queen," Sleipnir suggested. "With our my power merged with you, your strength will be augmented several times over."

Garuda turned to Dai-Valkyrie Mars and nodded. "Will you allow this?"

"Let's do this," Mars replied as she put her hand on Garuda's face.

As the Dai-Valkyries focused, their steeds turned into balls of glimmering light. They quickly entered their rider's bodies and increased their powers. Moon and Mars threw their heads back, letting out deep signs as white and red auras outlined their figures. They set their eyes toward Igasu, who was getting to get feet.

"Sailor Moon, we're ready," Jupiter said as she and Uranus stood behind her and Mars.

Unsheathing her sword, Moon readied a battle stance and charged forward to engage Igasu. She hastily glided forward and hit Igasu with a sword strike. She followed it up with a successive series of slashes and then hit her with a kick to her face. Igasu fell back upon getting a boot to her face. Moon flew up into the air and let Mars fly in to attack.

As Igasu recovered to her feet, Mars glided right up to her and landed a fire-imbued punch. She then followed it up with a fire-imbued kick to Igasu's gut, making the mutant double over in pain. Mars landed a series of fire punches and kicks around Igasu. She then seized Igasu's right arm and threw her toward Jupiter.

Jupiter bolted over and caught Igasu with a Mjolnir strike. Uranus took to the air and unleashed a hurricane force, which swept up and knocked Igasu into the air.

"Whoa!" Sely and Ary were in awe at the Dai-Valkyries' power and teamwork demonstration.

Gnorg tilted his head curiously as he watched Igasu landing on a platform. "I don't know who that is?"

The Dai-Valkyries wasted no time and flew over to where Igasu was laying. To their shock, Igasu was getting up as the damage to her body started healing.

"Careful guys. She can regenerate her wounds," Jupiter advised warning to Moon and Mars.

"That's going to be bothersome," Mars evaluated the mutant.

"Well, we could try blowing her up into pieces," Uranus stated. "Then, Mars, you can use those scrolls of yours to seal the pieces."

"Then, you can use your fire to burn all of her remains!" Jupiter said with a snap of her fingers.

The Miko Senshi smiled and nodded, seemingly approving this idea. "Now that will take care of the problem."

Moon quickly asserted as she readied her sword. "Then, let's make it happen! Here she comes!" She and the Senshi stood their ground as Igasu stood on her feet fully recovered again. "She won't quit."

"Never. Now that you're here, Sailor Moon, I get to crush you like the puny pig-tailed bug you are!" Igasu roared, flexing her body out to frighten them off.

"Please, you've got four of us to worry about," Jupiter scoffed whilst twirling Mjolnir.

Bellowing like mad, Igasu bumrushed the four Dai-Valkyries and forced them to glide into the air. Igasu jumped up and slammed both fists together, unleashing a devastating shockwave to knock them out of the air. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi scattered and evaded Igasu's 'thunderclap' attack. Jupiter and Uranus flew over and swerved behind the red-skinned mutant, hitting her with a double Mjolnir and Space Sword attack. Mars pulled out her crossbow and launched fire arrows that pierced through her skin. Moon cried out, landing a sword strike that left a giant wound across her chest. The force of Moon's sword dropped Igasu and caused her to be buried in a decent-sized hole.

"Aren't they just incredible, Ary?" Sely cheered the Dai-Valkyries.

Ary nodded. "Oh yeah! Too bad we can't some of the action."

Gnorg approached the two Amazoness girls and observed the Dai-Valkyries. "They really strong, huh?"

The Dai-Valkyries landed around the crater and prepared to attack the fallen mutant. However, Igasu recovered quick enough to grab Moon;s ankle and swing her around, using her a battering stick to hit the other three Senshi. Igasu swung Moon around so quickly and threw her right back into her friends. Igasu bellowed angrily and punched the ground, pulverizing it with clenched fists. The Dai-Valkyrie managed to recover as they flew back from the crumbling ground. Moon and Mars glided over to catch Sely and Ary. Gnorg was about to take a plunge when the ground around him crumbled. Jupiter and Uranus grabbed Gnorg in time before he fell. Igasu leapt across and landed on a platform, watching the Dai-Valkyries find sanctuary with their tow.

"We really need to relocate and finish her off!" Mars called out.

Jupiter added as a thinker's bulb lit up. "I know just the place to take her! Follow us, guys!"

Moon nodded. "Right then. Lead on!"

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Uranus quickly ascended to the top floors. Moon and Mars closed in behind with Sely and Ary in tow. Gnorg, being carried by Jupiter and Uranus, watched Igasu leaping across and landing on the platforms sticking up like towers. As the Dai-Valkyries reached the floor Uranus and Jupiter were on before, they flew through a hallway leading back to the training room. Igasu landed the floor they took and pursued them.

"It don't matter where you take me! I'll crush you all the same!" The red-skinned mutant fiercely roared and charged after them.

"She might be a scary powerhouse, but she's not bright," Uranus remarked.

"I just hope the others are ok," Moon said, worrying about the other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi.

"You're right. What's taking them?" wondered Mars, glancing behind her to see Igasu closing in. "We better step on it. She's catching up!"

The Dai-Valkyries hastened their flight speed and beelined through barricades to reach the training room. Igasu tried catching up by jumping across. In no time, they would have reached their destination and permanently settle this battle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Top of the Fortress Ship/4:52 AM**_

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts OST Track 2-11 **_**The Deep End **_**(Boss IV) )**

Upon arriving on the headquarters roof, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mercury scoured around for her adversary. She carefully looked around even under her feet in search for Toad. When finding him proved futile, she drew out her mini-computer and scanned her perimeters. She quickly probed the location of body heat close by and turned around. A pair of insect arms came down and tried to catch her. Mercury glided out of the arms' reach and caught Toad hanging upside down while undoing his camouflage cloak. Toad dropped right in front of Mercury and expelled an army of Parasimon from his hive incubator.

"Good catch, Mercury. I must tip my hat to my genius equal, but this is where it ends for you!" Toad declared as he directed his Parasimon swarm forward. "Take her out, my children!"

"You still haven't learned," Mercury coolly said as she raised her tonfas, firing devastating water shots that swept the Parasimon back. He expelled more water shots that made them explode. _Thanks a lot, Hermy. These tonfas came in handy._ She kept firing until all Parasimon were cleared from the floor. She took aim and expelled a powerful water shot that blew a hole through Toad's egg sac.

"Ugh!" Toad gritted his teeth when seeing a water blast puncture a hole through his sac. He watched mucus spill out as a few Parasimon slipped out.

Mercury took aim again and fired consecutive water blasts that destroyed the underdeveloped Parasimon.

Toad tried balancing himself whilst pulling his back from the egg sac. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury glided to the air and unleashed another water blast. This one hit the egg sac until it exploded entirely. Toad grimaced while his body contorted. He charged ahead and threw his insect arms forward to grab her. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury phased out of reach and reappeared behind him. One of Toad's back legs hit Mercury and knocked her back. As Mercury hit the floor, she saw Toad towering over her. He slammed his Parasimon arms to grind her through the ground. Mercury executed several barrel rolls to avoid getting crushed. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury kip-upped to her feet and fired another tonfa water shot that hit Toad squarely under his Parasimon lower body. Toad howled in pain as he stumbled back upon taking a devastating blast to his venerable area.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury glided up and kicked Toad's face, knocking him into the air. She flew right over him and landed a kick to his head, dropping him on the rooftop like a deadweight. She descended to where he fell and prepared another shot. Before she could though, his Parasimon arms reached out and grabbed her. Mercury struggled to break free, but ended up at Toad's mercy. She dropped the tonfas and became suspended into the air whilst the arms started to pull her. Mercury screamed in agonizing pain as her limbs were about to be torn apart. Toad chortled evilly, taking sick and delighted pleasure at Mercury's anguish.

"I'm going to have fun dissecting you limb by limb. How does that sound dear? At least, you'll be alive to see it happen!"

"AUGH!" Mercury screamed as Toad began pulling at her.

"Hmm? Hmm? It feels good. Your screams are like beautiful music to my ears!"

Suddenly, unbeknownst to the demented researcher, the blue tonfas themselves hovered off the ground on their own.

Clenching her fists, Mercury's Dai-Valkyrie armor gave off a bright blue glow, which surprised Toad.

_What's this? She shouldn't be regaining strength! Damn it... it must be that blasted armor! I have to destroy it!_ The researcher instinctively utilized one of his Parasimon arms to pry off and break Mercury's armor. However, the armor forged a barrier defense that burned the Parasimon off, dissolving it into dust.

"I won't fall... NOT TO YOU!" Mercury declared as she pushed her arms forward, pulling apart Toad's Parasimon limbs. She flew out of his reach and cupped her hands, expelling devastating water blasts that disoriented him. "_**Mercury Water Bullets!**_" Hitting him with more water blasts, Mercury didn't stop and kept the offense going until Toad collapsed. She watched the tonfas fly right back into her hands and caught them. "All right, time to finish this!"

"Wait... I've analyzed your powers, strengths, and weaknesses!" Toad called out, getting her to cease her coming attack. "Do you think I spent all that time not knowing all your attacks? I've even assessed the new abilities you gained with those weapons of yours!" While he kept her at bay, one of his arms sunk through the floor and tunneled its way underground. "Whatever you do now, I'll just find a counter to it."

Mercury narrowed her eyes and felt something move under her feet.

"Ha, made you look," smirked Toad.

The Parasimon shot out of the ground and attempted to stab Mercury's right leg. She took to the air and used her tonfas to blast the arm away. Toad used one of his other arms to hit Mercury in the back. He dropped her like a bad habit and ensnared her with his arms. Mercury didn't falter against the arduous odds and wove her body around like an elegant dance. Then, she performed slow movements, which befuddled Toad. She summoned water, which she manipulated their shapes into 'arms' like an octopus. Toad threw his Parasimon arms to grab her. She quickly intercepted using her water limbs to catch Toad's. By clenching her hands, she controlled these limbs and ripped Toad's Parasimon arms off. She subtly move her arms around and rotated herself, throwing more water limbs that grabbed a hold of Toad.

_Where is she getting these attacks? I've never analyzed these before! Did she just pick them up just now? _

Toad's eyes widened in horror when Dai-Valkyrie Mercury pulled apart his remaining arms.

If that wasn't enough, Toad tried to rebound by drawing out his gun.

Suddenly, he watched his arm's muscles twitch on its own and turn the gun to his head.

"N-No! You're controlling my body?"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury floated over to his level and shot a cold, indifferent glare.

"S-Stop this! Please! I... I only wanted to test your powers... that was all! I always intended to release you!"

"Your cowardice couldn't be more obvious," Mercury chided him coldly. She watched his face covered with sweat as he had the gun to his head. "After what you did to me..." She raised a hand and forged a ball of water, which she then manipulated and turned into an ice blade. She prepared to bring it down to his face.

Toad closed his eyes and heard something pierce his side. He barely opened his right eye, seeing the ice blade stuck on a rock face next to him. The ice blade was inches from making contact. He sighed with relief and watched Mercury hover away.

"I have to see my friends. I' worried about them," Mercury said. "They're more important to me than this battle."

"Feh, you condescending bitch... you should've finished me!"

The azure-haired girl walked off, not paying any attention to the broken and defeated researcher.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU, BITCH!" Toad screamed as he moved his face from the gun and picked up the ice dagger. "DON'T IGNORE ME!" With that, he threw the ice dagger.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury whirled around and utilized quick reflexes by hitting the ice dagger with a water whip. The shattered blade hit the ground and turned into a small puddle. Mercury closed a hand as she moved the gun to the general's face. Using her 'bloodbending' ability, she decided Toad's fate and pulled the trigger for him. She walked off with her back turned to him. All Mercury heard was a gun shot and the sound of a head and body being blown apart. Mercury stared at the large hole Toad made through the roof.

"My friends. I'm coming," Mercury said as she looked at her tonfas. "Hermy, let's aid our friends."

"_Right! Let's go._"

"First, I have to find Venus."

The Dai-Valkyrie dove through and glided into the fortress whilst searching for her friends' energies. As for Toad, all that remained were his remains and a glowing orb, which served as his heart. The glowing orb's light seemingly faded as it dissolved into dust.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/9th Floor/Pumpkin Chamber/4:54 AM**_

**(Cue Kingdom Hearts II OST **_**The Encounter **_**(Vs. Disney Boss) )**

"Hyah!" Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus cried as she flew over Urchin and outmaneuvered him. She hastened her flight speed and revolved around his massively rotund pumpkin body. She took to the air as Urchin turned around. She unloaded by throwing numerous blades covered in light.

Urchin barely swerved around as the blades hit the ground and exploded. He watched Venus teleport and reappear above him.

Gripping her chain whip, Dai-Valkyrie threw it down and wrapped it around his pumpkin body. Manipulating the whip in hand, blades protruded out from the chain. She closed the chain over him and curved through the pumpkin-shaped body. Urchin howled as he witnessed Venus cutting up the Jack-O-Lantern body into pieces. Urchin screamed as his pumpkin body was ripped to shreds and caused him to fall to the ground. Urchin prevented his fall by catching himself mid-air and threw pumpkin bombs at her direction. Dai-Valkyrie Venus lashed her chain whip across and cut down the flying pumpkin bombs. Urchin had an evil gleam in his eye as one pumpkin bomb materialized behind Venus and impacted her back.

"Ugh!" Venus cried out as she hit the ground and rolled over to cover her back.

Urchin drove both hands through the ground, unleashing an array of vines to ensnare her. Dai-Valkyrie Venus recovered as she teleported from his reach and reappeared on an opposite side of room. She threw her chain whip and cut the vines like grass. She withdrew her whip and watched Urchin throw more pumpkin bombs. She quickly cut the pumpkins down with her whip and advanced on the desperate.

_I can't even slow her down!_ Urchin thought as he teleported across the room. To his shock, he turned and saw Venus standing behind him. "No! How did you-?"

Venus quickly cut him off with a kick to his head. She kicked the Jack-O-Lantern head clean off his shoulders. Urchin's body summoned for another one Jack-O-Lantern head to hover from the nearest batch and into his hands. As Venus destroyed the head she kicked, she noted the rotation between new heads.

_Ah ha! Why didn't I notice this sooner? _Venus picked up on the Jack-O-Lantern batch. She wore a devilish smirk and twirled her chain whip. "Game over for you, Jack Skellington."

"Who?" Urchin exclaimed as he teleported right up to Venus and threw a pumpkin bomb right in her face.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

"That was your last dance, my dear!" The Jack-O-Lantern headed general took a bow and drew out a black rose. Before relaxing a posture, his one eye widened when seeing Dai-Valkyrie Venus saunter forward with no damage. "What? That can't be!" He backed away from an advancing Venus, who had every intent of finishing him. "I'm not going to give up! I will be the one to close to curtain!" He summoned his Jack-O-Lantern batch as they amassed into a large monster whose body was composed of the remaining pumpkin patch. "Take her down, my minion!"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus twirled her whip chain and innocently smiled, which befuddled Urchin. She flew up and threw her chain across, seizing the monster's right arm and cutting it off. She then used her chain to disembowel the giant pumpkin monster and channeling energy to blow apart all the pumpkin heads. Seeing his last resort blowing up in his face, Urchin took this chance to drop the barrier and teleport from the vicinity.

"Going somewhere?" Came Venus' voice as a energy chain knocked the Jack-O-Lantern head off Urchin's shoulders.

As he scrambled over to grab his head, Dai-Valkyrie Venus teleported over the head and picked it up.

"Sorry, but it's curtains for you," Venus winked as she threw the Jack-O-Lantern into the air.

"Wait! No! NO!" Urchin's head screeched as Venus threw her whip up and cut the Jack-O-Lantern head into pieces.

With the head scattered into pieces, the body collapsed on its own. Rolling out of the body was an orb, which shimmered with green light. Venus noticed the orb and watched its light seemingly fade.

"Whew, that was intense," Venus said, putting away her whip chain. "Wasn't that fun, Aphy?" She looked down at the whip chain.

"_We could make pumpkin pie out of this guy._"

"Yeah, but I've had enough seeing pumpkins for a long time," the blonde-haired Senshi said as she sensed an explosion behind her. She whirled around and readied a stance, preparing for an enemy ambush.

"Venus!" Came Mercury's voice.

Dropping her guard, Dai-Valkyrie Venus sighed with relief when she saw the kindhearted Senshi walk forward.

"Oh, Mercury! I'm so glad to see you again!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus said as Mercury turned off her visor. "Guess the map you downloaded found me here."

"Seems you just came out of a battle."

"Yeah, took care of some pumpkin-headed freak. Did you get that Toad jerk?"

Nodding, Mercury embraced Venus. "Yes, he's been taken care of."

"Good. Now, we can find the others."

"And I know where to find them," Mercury said, holding her mini-computer up.

Venus smiled exuberantly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's spring into action!" She passionately declared as they took off to find their friends.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/14th Floor/Entertainment Hall/4:56 AM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Neptune evaded a direct kick from Ayame, who tried slowing down the Dai-Valkyrie with simultaneous ice fire blasts. As she swerved behind Ayame, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune gracefully pulled out her new spear, provided by Poseidy, and struck the pole portion of it into the transgendered alien's back. Ayame stumbled forward and stopped herself from falling down. Chisame, Kaname, and IceLeomon attempted a last, desperate ambush on Neptune.

Barely paying them any mind, Neptune summoned a tidal wave and swiftly repelled them. As the water washed the trio back, Neptune turned to receive a hand through her gut. Ayame twisted her hand around Neptune's gut. However, the Dai-Valkyrie's body shuddered as it exploded into water.

"What?" Ayame gaped in shock, prompting her to turn around.

_**Wham!**_

Ayame turned to take a kick to her face. Neptune dropped in front of Ayame and struck her with the spear. Ayame gasped as Neptune blasted her with a powerful burst of water. Ayame hit the side of a wall. Before she could recover, Neptune glided forward and kicked her so hard she disoriented her. Ayame sank to her knees. Dai-Valkyrie Neptune waited for Ayame to sit up. As Ayame did so, Neptune pointed her spear the back of Ayame's head.

"Make a move and you're done," Neptune coldly warned her, holding Ayame completely at bay.

Ayame gritted her teeth nervously and realized her fate was in Neptune's hands. One slip-up and she was done. Ayame walked forward with arms folded behind the back of her head.

"You got me," confessed Ayame. "You beat me and my crew effortlessly. I can't take that away from you, Sailor Senshi."

Neptune was taken aback by the alien's surrender. "Are seriously conceding?"

"When I'm beaten by a superior warrior, I always concede when I'm beaten. This battles is yours."

Naturally, Neptune wasn't convinced as she's always been one of the belief that no enemy should be spared. She saw Chisame, Kaname, and IceLeomon laying unconscious.

"Those three would be lost if I wasn't around to keep them in line."

Just as Neptune was about to address her, she heard familiar cries belonging to her fellow Senshi.

"NEPTUNE!" Came Venus and Mercury's voices, implying they were close by.

Ayame shook her head and added. "Your friends are looking for you. I'd go to them. But, if you're looking for a way out of here. I'll tell you in exchange of defeating me." She turned and faced Dai-Valkyrie Neptune whilst telling her the directions where they need to take to safely escape the fortress. "Just so you know, Gamera isn't here. He's out leading armies to ravage a few realms in the Digital World."

"Your turning against your leader? Is that wise choice for you and your colleagues?"

"You needn't worry about us. Go. We may or may not meet again," the transgendered alien replied as she hurried over to check on her fallen comrades.

Saying nothing, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune took Ayame's word and headed out the doors to find her friends. She turned around to see Mercury and Venus rushing to her. Before they asked questions, Neptune merely waved them off.

"I beat my opponents already, but top priority is finding our fellow Senshi. I need to find Uranus."

Mercury and Venus made no further argument. The Senshi headed off to locate the others through the seemingly endless fortress.

Back in the theater, Ayame carried her three colleagues on her back and panted a bit.

"I can believe. You, Senshi, just may defeat Gamera..." muttered Ayame, seeing a different light in the situation. "I've always supported Lady Nagah anyways. I will see to it she takes the throne... like she was meant to." She vaguely hinted to a secret agenda only a few behind the scenes are in on.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/Second Floor/Wasteland Dimension/4:56 AM**_

**(Cue My-Otome OST 2 Track 21 **_**Cruel Dance/Desired Battle**_**)**

It should be no shock. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn survived Vipris' devastating attack and redirected all of his attacks. Vipris was running on fumes at this point and utilizing desperate tactics to intercept and destroy Saturn. Awestruck by Saturn's graceful performance, Lien and TobuCatmon were won over by the Senshi of Destruction. Lien found a new figure to worship besides her 'Nagah-sensei.'

"Saturn is really awesome, isn't she, TobuCatmon?" Lien turned to her Digimon partner.

TobuCatmon smirked. "Yes, she sure is! Vipris is done for!"

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn and Vipris hovered as they rotated around one another. Vipris was mostly worse for wear after receiving damage from Saturn's glaive strikes and energy attacks. Saturn had no damage inflicted to her, but she was growing weary of Vipris' desperate ploys. Vipris glanced toward the skies as an idea popped to his mind.

"You conniving bitch! Don't act so tough!" The sneaky Neo-Rajita general hissed at the Dai-Valkyrie. "You haven't killed me yet!" He looked up again and immediately flew to the skies.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn narrowed her eyes and calmly pursued the creature. Glancing over his back, an irked Vipris couldn't believe how quickly she was closing behind him. He flew up so far he reached the outer space parts of the virtual world dimension. Saturn stopped as she analyzed her new surroundings. It was a virtual world compressed in a room. Vipris pointed to a yellow planet behind him.

"Let's settle it there! This time I'll have your head for humiliating me!" Vipris barked as he flew off toward the planet.

Saturn quickly gave chase to Vipris. In little time, they reached the planet and landed on its surface. Vipris and Saturn surveyed their surroundings. The first to initiate an attack was the general, who bumrushed Saturn and slashed at her with his bladed instrument. Saturn clashed with Vipris and countered his strike with her Silence Glaive. He tried sweeping Saturn off her feet with his weapon, but Saturn flew into the air. Vipris glided upward to meet Saturn. He swung his blade and cut through Saturn...

_**Whoosh!**_

...as she seemingly vanished. Vipris was caught by an after image trick. He quickly turned around and saw Saturn hovering behind him. With one swing, she brought down her glaive and delivered a deep slash across his chest. Vipris fell to the ground and pressed a hand against his chest as blood spilled. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn descended and advanced toward him. Seething mad, the general sprang to his feet and charged like a mad bull.

_I've committed myself to never losing to weaklings... and females! I pride myself in being the cut throat bastard that I am!_ The demented general roared defiantly against his seemingly superior opponent. He looked Saturn in the eyes again and all he saw as a fragile girl in armor. _There is NO way she should be stronger and faster than me! After all the victims I've killed in Lord Gamera's name... this is how I end up going out... and unleashing my primary evolved form against a woman? _

Vipris lunged at Saturn and thrust his blade forward. The Senshi of Destruction quickly sidestepped Vipris and stopped his blade with her Silence Glaive. Pushing the glaive up, she disarmed the general.

_I've had to taken verbal abuse from TWO women who are supposed to my superiors. Nagah and Ztreko-Li... you two are probably laughing right now. Well, laugh it up! Just watch me kill this frail girl! _Vipris shook his thoughts from his mind and returned to the reality at hand. His eyes gleamed and possessed a psychotic look to them. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Vipris bellowed as he lunged forward and opened his mouth ready to fire a blast head-on. "I'm going out with my head held high and pride in tact! RAAAAGH!" As he pressed forward, he prepared to fire and then...

_**Slash!**_

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn effectively stopped his momentum with a clean slash from her bladed boomerang. Vipris gaped as he fell to the ground facefirst. He lied in a pool of his own green blood as he crawled across before his body twitched and he turned over to his side. Saturn narrowed her eyes and watched Vipris stop twitching.

"Such a shame, but you brought this on yourself," Saturn said as she turned and prepared to take back to Lien and TobuCatmon. _Thanks for the help, Crony._

The bladed boomerang responded in kind using Crony's voice. "_Anytime, Saturn._"

"No... it's not over... do you hear me?" Vipris muttered as he raised his head and opened his mouth. "I won't... LOSE TO YOU! GAAAAH!" He expelled a massive beam from his mouth and directed it toward Saturn's back.

However, Saturn quickly turned. A mass of purple ribbons materialized and wove around her. These ribbons stopped his attack and wrapped themselves around Vipris. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn slammed her Silence Glaive to the planet's surface.

Vipris' eyes widened as everything went up and vanished in a flash.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

**(End theme)**

The planet they were on exploded in a flash of light, leaving only planetary debris. A shimmering beacon of light emerged from the floating debris. It was Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, the only survivor between the two warriors. She flew back to the world where Lien and TobuCatmon waited for her. She saw them waving to her. Saturn landed and sank to one knee almost drained from having utilized her famed _**Death Reborn Revolution**_.

"What was that explosive flash Lien saw?" The alien girl asked as she knelt over and helped Saturn up. "Easy does it."

"Thank you..." Saturn thanked her.

TobuCatmon hopped over to the Senshi of Destruction. "Hmm, I heard you can destroy worlds. Was tat flash we saw a demonstration of that claim?"

"Well, there's a reason that creature didn't come back with me."

The Digimon blinked thrice as she blatantly got the point across. Lien put an arm around Saturn, who straightened her posture.

Saturn openly confessed. "That attack still takes quite an amount out of me. I'm surprised I survived... I'm not supposed to use that unless necessary." She drew a curious look from Lien. "By the way, you're one of the Neo-Rajita." Before Lien withdrew from holding Saturn, the Senshi nodded. "It's ok. I sense you have a kindred spirit. Otherwise, if you were an enemy, you would've helped that monster and his cohort."

"Well, Lien is Nagah-sensei's little pupil," Lien replied. "She's the top general of all the Neo-Rajita and she's the highest authority below Lord Gamera."

"Um, do you talk in third person?"

"Lien does."

Both Saturn and Lien shared a giggle together as the wasteland dimension seemingly fizzled. Then, it transformed back to a spacious metallic room. The VR system shut down causing confusion with the three. Their questions were answered as they saw Dai-Valkyrie Neptune finishing cutting a cord with her trident. They pivoted their view to see Dai-Valkyries Mercury and Venus with her.

"You guys..." Saturn called to her fellow Senshi.

"Saturn!" The Dai-Valkyries hurried over as they collected Saturn from Lien.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune fiercely looked at Lien but stopped as Lien sank to her knees begging.

"Please, let Lien go with you. Lien wishes to help you out of here," the child pleaded before the Senshi.

TobuCatmon spoke for his partner. "She speaks the truth! It was your friend that saved us! She stopped a traitor that almost killed me and Lien!"

"Now there's disunity in the Neo-Rajita rankings?" Mercury pondered.

Venus shrugged and sighed. "Why doesn't that surprise me? After all the groups we've fought, there's always been in-fighting."

"A power struggle it seems is happening in the Neo-Rajita hierarchy," Neptune said as she knelt down and looked Lien in her eyes.

"Pleas,e let her come, Neptune. She means no harm," Saturn diligently asked.

The turquoise-haired woman stood and nodded, casting a doubtful gaze over Lien. "Since you saved Saturn, I'm grateful. You may join us."

"YAY! Lien is happy you trust her!" Lien said as she pumped her fists. "Lien help you out of here and you can help Lien find Nagah-sensei!"

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi shared wary looks with each other as Lien mentioned Nagah. They remembered the same alien that overwhelmed them with relative ease during the first incursion several years ago. As she approached Lien, Saturn extended a hand to Lien. Lien reached over and clapped it.

"Let's find our friends, Lien."

Lien smiled. "Yes!"

The older Dai-Valkyries found themselves in a hot and awkward spot aiding a Neo-Rajita during a conflict where their enemy was in fact the Neo-Rajita themselves. Like the old proverb goes: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. In this case, Lien's enemy was an enemy of the Senshi. Yet, Lien's respected figure is an enemy of the Senshi.

"We'll sort this all out, everyone," Mercury advised the group. "We need to find the others."

"She's right," Venus said, quickly acting as head of the group. "Let's go and find our friends!"

Everyone nodded as they stormed out and followed the fortress map Mercury provided them. They closed in toward the specific location where the other Senshi engaged Igasu. Saturn took Lien by the hand as TobuCatmon leapt on his partner's back.

_The cavalry's on the way, guys!_ Venus thought as she led the group forward to their forthcoming battle.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/12th Floor/Training Room/5:00 AM**_

The Dai-Valkyrie assembly headed off into the training room where Uranus and Jupiter occupied not too long ago. They stopped and scanned the entire area looking for Igasu. Moon, Mars, Sely, and Ary took turns checking the machine weight area and the bathrooms. Jupiter, Uranus, and Gnorg scoured around the boxing ring and the free weight center. While the two teams thoroughly searched, Igasu concealed herself underneath the box ring and turned herself into a red puddle. She slipped through past Jupiter and Uranus undetected.

"See her anywhere?" Uranus turned to Jupiter, who just dismissed her.

"No. We did catch her coming in here, though."

Gnorg sniffed the ground as his nose picked up on a peculiar scent. The Dai-Valkyries noticed the giant's eyes darkening.

"So, are you sure you're one of the Neo-Rajita generals?" Jupiter inquired to the sloth-like creature.

Uranus noticed the slight distress etched on his features. "Looks like he might've found something. What did you see?"

"I don't see. My nose smelled something not human or Rajita," Gnorg answered, growling as he watched somebody coming through the front door.

They immediately pivoted their direction and faced the door. Much to their relief, they saw Dai-Valkyrie Venus stumbling forward with her armored battered.

"Venus?" Uranus and Jupiter exclaimed as they hurried over to their friend.

"Ugh... thank goodness... I just came across you two..." Venus said as she fell into Jupiter's arms. She armed her right shoulder, which revealed a deep wound and some blood dripping out. "I just came back from a grueling fight with a Neo-Rajita general..."

"We need to get you healed, Venus," Jupiter said as she picked up her friend. "Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars! Guys! Venus is here and she needs some help! She's been badly hurt!"

Venus fixated a glare toward Jupiter's neck and smirked. "Thanks... Sailor Jupiter..." Then, her smirk curved into a fiendish smile as she readied her right hand, which turned into a red blade.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Came a familiar cry from across the hall.

Suddenly, a barrage of yellow beams pierced through the doors and blasted Venus off Jupiter's arms. Alarmed by the not-so-subtle attacks, Jupiter, Uranus, and Gnorg glanced across the hallway to find the other Dai-Valkyries flying across to mee them. To Jupiter's surprise, the brunette saw Dai-Valkyrie Venus leading the group and shooting more beams at the imposter. The other 'Venus' stood as the beams pierced through her body. She fell to the ground and morphed back into Igasu.

"Ugh! She tricked me again?" Jupiter exclaimed as Igasu sprang to her feet.

"Looks like she's just learning to adapt to concealing her presence from us!" Uranus exclaimed.

Dai-Valkyries Venus, Mercury, Saturn, and Neptune joined up with Jupiter and Uranus. They watched Igasu recovering to her feet. Lien hurried behind the Senshi with TobuCatmon. She spotted Gnorg and raced over to the giant.

"Gnorg! It's Lien!" The alien girl lunged at Gnorg and gave him an open arms embrace.

Gnorg blinked in befuddlement and caught the little one in his large arms. "Lien? What are you doing here?"

"The Senshi brought Lien and TobuCatmon here! The Senshi are quite generous people!" Lien said. "Sailor Saturn even rescued Lien from Vipris!"

"You don't say?"

TobuCatmon chimed in, smiling a cat's smirk. "It's true! You should've been there to see it!"

"Um, guys, reunions are nice and all, but we've got business," Dai-Valkyrie Venus said as she heatedly glared at Igasu. "Trying to impersonate me? There's only one Senshi of Love!"

**(Cue Pantera **_**10's**_**)**

Before Igasu could rebound, Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Mars, Sely, and Ary raced out of the hot spring area to see their friends amassed in the hallway. Curious, they bolted to join them. Moon was utterly aghast when her eyes fell on Igasu, who was quite delighted to see her. But, judging by the look of contempt on Moon's face, she didn't share any enthusiasm seeing her evil clone sister.

"Well, well, the Senshi are all here," Igasu said with a wicked chuckle. She slowly pressed forward and unfazed by the amassed group facing her. She popped her knuckles and fixed her odangos with her eyes firmly locked on Dai-Valkyrie Moon. "We're back to square one like we started. Now we can finish where he left off."

"You bet and you can't fool us anymore, because we've got you outnumbered!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars shouted.

"Feh, even with your pretty armors and neat weapons, my power has been increasing since our last fight," Igasu said, wearing a crazed and maniacal smile that matched her inconsistent mindset. "You can thank Uranus and Jupiter for that. My slugfests with them just helped increase my strength." She punched the side wall and grabbed a chunk of it. She tossed the piece of the wall and threw it at the Senshi.

"Gnorg!" Lien ordered.

Upon taking her order, Gnorg lunged forward to Moon and Mars' shock whilst swinging his right arm forward and sending back to Igasu. Igasu caught the flying debris and crushed it with one hand. She bumrushed Gnorg and landed a punch that knocked him down.

"NO! GNORG!" The alien girl cried as she slid over to check on him.

"Stay with him, Lien!" Saturn ordered as she and the Senshi lured the charging Igasu into the training room.

As the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi scattered across the room, Igasu stopped as she scanned each Senshi. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Uranus quickly headed off Igasu to kick start the battle. Jupiter landed a punch to Igasu's face, which disoriented her just a tad bit. Uranus followed it up with an uppercut, catching the mutant's jaw. Igasu flew across the gym and hit a glass mirror. Igasu fell in a heap of broken glass. Dai-Valkyrie Venus didn't let up as she bombarded her with energy beams. Igasu stood while taking all of Venus' shots. Venus teleported and reappeared above Igasu, hitting her head with a flying kick.

"_**Sailor V Kick!**_" Venus shouted while dropping Igasu to the ground. She then picked Igasu by her foot and threw her across the gym.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune flew up and dowsed her with a tidal wave, which swept the mutant toward the free weight center. Slowly getting to her feet, Igasu shook the water off and noticed a bunch of weights scattered on the floor. She picked up a few and threw them at the Senshi. Jupiter and Uranus caught a few. Venus put up a barrier to block a few spinning weights from hitting her.

"_**Houou Blade!**_" Dai-Valkyrie Mars hollered as she forged fire and shaped it into a sword. She flew ahead and cut down a few flying weights. Then, she bolted across, turning herself into a flaming ball. She, with her flame shield activated, impacted Igasu and pushed her through a wall.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury motioned her hands and summoned a burst of water that slammed into Igasu. "_**Water Drainage!**_" Her attack managed to subdue Igasu for a short time, allowing the other Senshi to unload their attacks on the seemingly unstoppable mutant.

Lifting Thor's hammer overhead, Jupiter cried out and sent bolts of lightning toward Igasu. "_**Mjolnir Strike!**_"

As the lightning caught Igasu and subdued her more, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus took to the air and turned herself into a tornado. "_**Tempest Twister!**_" She stopped revolving herself and unleashed a tornado that blew Igasu through another wall.

"We got, but we shouldn't stop!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon declared as she sheathed her sword. "Sely!" She turned as her Amazoness counterpart pulled out Wildheart's sword. "We're going in."

"Ok!" Sely replied.

They charged right through the ravaged walls and saw Igasu recovering to her feet. Moon and Sely yelled out in unison. They hit Igasu with simultaneous strikes.

"_**Moon Holy X-Slash!**_" Dai-Valkyrie Moon cried as she impaled Igasu through her blade.

Sely charged and impaled Igasu through her back.

Igasu looked down at her body with two blades protruding from opposite sides. Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Sely pulled their blades up, executing horizontal slashes that ripped through her skin. Igasu fell down with her body almost torn up. Dai-Valkyrie Moon prepared to finish her clone and realized there was no humanity in this creature. She disassembled the hilt section of her sword, which revealed a red heart gem. She raised it and invoked the holy energies channeling from the weapon.

"Let my sword vanquish you and make you reborn into a good person," Moon muttered as she prepared to fire.

Suddenly, Sely noticed Igasu's arms stretching across the floor.

"Sailor Moon, look o-!" Unfortunately, Sely was cut off mid-sentence abruptly when Igasu hit both with her stretched-out arms. "Ugh!" She coughed as Igasu's left arm crushed her against a wall.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon was on the receiving end of the right arm pushing her through another wall.

The Senshi heard Moon and Sely's wails from the other room.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi screamed in unison.

"Sely!" Ary cried.

They stormed toward the room to find Igasu healing the damage done to her. Igasu popped her neck and stretched her arms out. She shifted her view to the Senshi, who arrived to check on Moon and Sely.

"You had almost had me, but you shouldn't have wasted time!" Igasu forced a cute smile and mocked Moon's heroine pose. "In the name of evil, I just kicked your asses." She gave a playful wink and grabbed a section of a wall. She threw the piece of wall at the group as Jupiter jump up and shattered it with a kick. "We can keep this up all night! Haha!" She ripped off another wall section and threw it at the Senshi. "Hah!" Her face contorted when Saturn cleaved the debris with her Silence Glaive. "Damn it all." She turned and ran through the wall behind her, punching through it.

"Get her!" Venus shouted as she and the group pursued her.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars and Ary stopped to check on Moon and Sely.

"Sailor Moon, c'mon, get up," Mars said as she pulled her friend off the ground. "We have to stop her."

"I know, but those reflexes of hers are good," Moon groggily said, shaking her head.

Sely was helped up by Ary.

"Have any idea how we can take her down?" Moon inquired to her dark-haired friend. "Do have any idea, Mars?"

Mars rubbed her chin and mulled over this. "Maybe if I use my Ofudas. That should slow her down, but I don't know how long they can hold her." She let Moon stand on her own and occupied her through the newly forged path. "We can't afford to let her slip by us again!"

Nodding, Moon firmed her resolve to fight and subdue her mutant clone permanently.

xxxxx

When she reached a sparring room, the area was large and spacious enough for a large brawl. Igasu waited as she watched the Dai-Valkyries glide inside to meet her. Igasu bumrushed Dai-Valkyrie Venus, who glided forward to intercept her. Venus summoned an assorted number of chains that ensnared the mutant's limbs and pinned her to the ground. Dai-Valkyrie Venus hovered over Igasu and blasted him a barrage of beams.

"_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" hollered Venus, who aggressively bombarded Igasu until the mutant broke free of her chains. "Ah shi-!"

Igasu launched herself at Venus and narrowly beheaded her with a lariat. Dai-Valkyrie Venus teleported behind Igasu, who turned and elbowed her back. Venus hit the ground in a heap as Igasu dropped in to crush her with a stomp. Dai-Valkyrie Mercury summoned a pillar of water to push Venus aside. Igasu landed as her feet pulverized the ground beneath her where she could've crushed Venus. She turned and bumrushed Mercury in a hurry. Mercury tried to glide away, but Igasu grabbed her ankle and used her like a baseball bat hitting Dai-Valkyrie Neptune behind her. She then turned and hit Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter with her. Then, she took Mercury, pressed her over her head, and slammed her into her knee, giving Mercury a painful backbreaker. Mercury screamed as Igasu bent her over the knee and dropped her like nothing.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus caught Igasu with a shoulder tackle to the back. Igasu fell back as Uranus picked her up and slammed her into a pillar. As the pillar crumbled and collapsed, Uranus moved away as the debris fell on top of the mutant. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn checked on Mercury and Venus, the two who took the most damage from engaging the powerhouse in close battle.

"Neptune!" Uranus cried out as she flew over to her lover and picked her up. "Say something."

"Guess my wound to make it feel better?" half-joked Neptune, faking a smile.

Uranus shook her head. "Don't you ever change, ok?"

"Deal."

As Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Mars, Sely, and Ary arrived they saw their fellow Senshi either lying on the ground or preparing to go another round. They quickly watched Igasu emerge from the debris and roaring like a beast fueled with bloodlust. A dark red glow outlined and flared around Igasu as her body started doubling in size. The Senshi sensed the output of evil power leaking and filling Igasu with indescribable power. Igasu's yellow eyes, which were bright enough already, burned as she gritted her teeth and snarled like mad.

"_**GAAAAARGH! NOW I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!**_" The enraged hulking mutant bellowed as the muscles in her arms enlarged and her odangos popped off, letting down her black hair. As she stalked toward them, her feet left imprints every step she made.

"This never ends!" Jupiter remarked, defiantly standing her ground and holding Mjolnir.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon conveyed no fear and stepped forward with her sword ready. She noticed Saturn kneeling over Mercury and healing her. "Saturn! Is Mercury going to be ok?"

Saturn nodded with her hands coated with purple light. She scanned the injuries inflicted on Mercury and healed her. "Yes, she'll be able to fight."

Standing up, Mercury checked herself and felt no more pain in her back. "Thank you, Saturn."

"So, she grows several times and pumps up her muscles," Uranus scoffed as she and Neptune stood side by side. "All she's doing is hurting herself. She'll be too slow to catch us."

"Sailor Moon!" Venus called out as Saturn started healing her. "We'll have to blow her body up and then Mars can work her stuff." She nodded over to Mars, who remembered telling Moon of the Ofudas she had stored with her.

Mars smiled and nodded. "Good idea, Venus." She pulled out some Ofudas from a holster on her right leg and revealed them. "Moon, we're going to hit her with a combined attack. That should be enough to blow her to bits."

"Ok, then let's do this!" Moon declared, but before she could make her move... Igasu stepped forward and caused the ground to rumble under the Dai-Valkyrie group.

After Igasu stomped her feet again, the Dai-Valkyries scattered and moved to different sections of the sparring room. The large mutant scanned the eight Dai-Valkyrie Senshi hovering over her and clapped her hands together, unleashing her own 'thunderclap' to knock them away. Dai-Valkyrie Moon braced herself and forged a barrier, which shielded her from the recurring shockwaves behind these thunderclaps. Dai-Valkyrie Venus dove down as she evaded a giant hand swipe. The blonde revolved around Igasu's ankles and tied her whip chain around, firmly locking the mutant's feet together. After Venus pulled back, Igasu collapsed as she clumsily tripped over and facefaulted. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter descended as she utilized a speedblitz and caught Igasu with a Mjolnir strike to her face.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury dowsed the fallen mutant with water that seeped through and sapped away Igasu's power. Then, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn summoned beams of light that blasted away at Igasu's softened body (thanks to Mercury's water). Igasu seethed as she quickly sat up lifting her body and pulling off the whip chain that binded her feet together. She unleashed another thunderclap that shook the entire room and blew all the aerial Senshi back. Sely and Ary took the worst of it as they flew right into Moon and Mars.

"Ary/Sely!" The Senshi duo screamed out together, hanging onto the Amazoness girls.

"That's it! I've just about had it with you!" Jupiter shouted as she flew up and caught Igasu with a punch.

That one punch barely did anything to entice or faze Igasu, who backhanded Jupiter aside and watched her hit a wall. Saturn flew up and delivered a clean slash over Igasu's right cheek. Pivoting her head, the cut quickly vanished as the skin repaired itself. Igasu unleashed a thunderclap, sending Saturn sailing back and hitting the ground.

**(End theme)**

"No! Saturn!" Neptune cried out.

"We're all powered by our spirit beasts? I don't get it!" Uranus exclaimed. "We should've finished her by now!"

"That's just it. The longer we fight her, the stronger she becomes," Mercury replied. "If we continue unleashing our attacks aggressively..."

"That's it! If we keep hitting her hard, she gets stronger," Venus added as Igasu was standing up.

Then, it finally just hit Mars as she remembered the labyrinth training.

"Did you guys forget about our labyrinth test and all we learned from taking part in it?" The Miko Senshi reminded them. "We didn't pass those first tests because of our power, but we used ingenuity. Remember, the ninja powers are still resonated within us." She quickly placed her hands over her chest and focused.

**(Cue My-Otome OST 1 Track 18 **_**Materialize**_**)**

Mercury nodded and placed her hands over her chest. "Yes, ingenuity over power."

Moon folded both arms across her chest as the half-crescent forehead symbol flashed. The other Senshi, even Jupiter and Saturn, put their arms over their chests. Their planet symbols flared brilliantly on their foreheads. Befuddled with the strange occurrences, Igasu unleashes slimy tendrils to grab the Senshi. To her shock, the Senshi vanished behind smoke screens that expelled from their armors. Igasu scanned around and couldn't see the Senshi anywhere.

"Where did you go?" The large mutant roared in a hoarse voice. "_**COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!**_"

Inside the smoke screens, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi invoked their ninja powers and utilized invisible cloaks. This helped to conceal themselves from Igasu.

"She shouldn't see us now," Moon said, holding an injured Sely in her arms. "Sely! Sely, are you ok?"

Mars had an arm over Ary's shoulder. "Ary?"

"Ary, don't you think it's time?" Sely turned to her Amazoness colleague, who shared a serious look.

"What are you guys talking about?" inquired the Moon Princess, noticing the two exchange looks.

"They're going to turn themselves into weapons for you," Mercury answered.

Venus added. "Have you noticed the other Amazoness girls aren't with us? Well..." She pulled out the whip chain she used to temporarily hold Igasu's ankles. "This was Aphy and it seems they can remain in these forms until a certain limit."

"Is this true?" Mars asked Ary.

"Yeah, and believe me you'll make better use of our strength this way," Ary said as a red aura covered her body. Her outfit quickly changed into that of the Amazon Archer.

Nodding, Sely spoke as a white aura flared around her. "Sailor Moon, you can attach me to your sword and it'll receive a boost of power." While informing her, Sely's standard warrior's outfit changed into the Amazoness Swordswoman's.

"What's with the change in attires?" The Miko Senshi asked.

"They're our new battle attires and reflect entirely from the Amazoness warriors you've dueled in the labyrinth test," Sely quickly answered. "But, that's not important. Now, behold... we will become extensions of you." With that, Sely and Ary morphed into a sword and an arrow.

The weapons flew right into Moon and Mars. Moon's Valkyrie sword seemingly flew out as it converged with the new sword. They merged to form a sword imbued with golden light. Dai-Valkyrie Moon watched the sword fly into her hands as it became an extension of herself. Mars received the red arrow, which attached itself to her crossbow. The other Senshi silently observed the proceedings as Moon and Mars examined their upgraded instruments.

"_Sailor Moon, use us well._"

"_Mars, you can't miss as long as you utilize me._"

The two Dai-Valkyries nodded as they prepared their upgraded weapons. The group focused and clamped their hands together. They quickly undid the smoke and unveiled themselves before Igasu, who turned and caught them in plain sight.

Grinning evilly, Igasu clenched her fists and laughed manically. "About time you came out, bugs! I'm ready to crush you all!" She bumrushed the Dai-Valkyries and swung her right hand forward, preparing to swat them down. Her eyes widened when her hand seemingly went through the Dai-Valkyries. "WHAT?" She tried hitting them again as her hand went right through them. The Senshi, from Igasu's view, appeared to be transparent. "Is this a trick?" She bellowed and unleashed a thunderclap, which to her shock did nothing to faze them. "Are you even really there?"

"A-yep! You just can't reach us!" Venus said, laughing and sticking her tongue out at the fuming mutant.

"We're using something you seem to lack," Dai-Valkyrie Neptune quipped with a tinge of sarcasm. "Such a slow-witted dear you are."

"We're just resorting to a new tactic," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter replied. "Something we picked up from thanks to some new friends of ours who made us see the light."

"I don't care what new tricks you've pulled from your asses!" Igasu bellowed as she stomped the floor and whined. "_**GET OUR HERE AND FIGHT ME!**_" She wailed aloud just like Usagi used to but in a more violent manner. She fell to the floor and kicked screaming.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon yawned. "Even your annoying crying can't reach us."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars chuckled. "Wow, never thought I'd see you lecture _yourself._"

"But, she's not me. She's just my clone," Moon rolled her eyes and drew out her new upgraded sword, now half-powered by Sely. "Igasu, you can't touch us, but we can sure hit you."

With that said, Igasu jumped to her feet and charged to attack them. The Dai-Valkyries glided across at blinding speed and bombarded with multiple body strikes. The Senshi moved so fast they turned into streaks of light whilst hitting Igasu with numerous body shots. Igasu grunted as she took each blow to her body. As all eight streaks of light hit her chin, a disoriented Igasu fell down and covered her face. One white streak of light seemingly pierced through her gut and caused her to flip backward. The Dai-Valkyries reassembled in a group hovering above Igasu.

"Son of a bitch!" Igasu cursed as she slowly recovered as her wounds began healing.

The Senshi raised their heads. One by one, their animal spirits materialized over their heads.

"Spirit of the Water Dragon!"

"Spirit of the Phoenix!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah!"

"Spirit of the Unicorn!"

"Spirit of the Griffin!"

"Spirit of the Seahorse!"

"Spirit of the Lich!"

"Spirit of Sleipnir!"

Calling out their animal spirits, the Dai-Valkyries became empowered as their auras flared, which blindsided Igasu. They readied their weapons.

Mercury pulled out her blue tonfas.

Mars raised her crossbow equipped with the red arrow.

Jupiter raised Mjolnir with one hand and displayed her brass knuckles with the other.

Venus raised her extended whip chain.

Uranus held her Space Sword talisman and Ourany blade.

Neptune had her Deep Aqua Mirror talisman and spear.

Saturn raised her Silence Glaive and bladed boomerang.

Moon readied her golden sword.

The eight Dai-Valkyries instinctively glided at Igasu. Each one landed strikes to Igasu that made parts of her body seemingly explode. Mercury fired water blasts from her tonfas that blew off Igasu's right leg. Mars shot and fired the red arrow as it caught and caused the mutant's right arm to explode. Jupiter flew over not only landing a brass knuckled punch to Igasu's face, but fired a Mjolnir lightning strike that blew off half of Igasu's head. Venus threw her whip chain and twisted it, cleaving off the creature's left leg. Uranus threw her Space Sword into the other half of Igasu's head and flew down stabbing her with the Ourany blade. The other half of Igasu's face seemingly blew apart after Uranus stabbed her. Neptune threw her spear, which hit left arm and made it explode into slimy pieces. Saturn threw her bladed boomerang as it cleaved Igasu's base body in half. Then, the Senshi of Destruction went blade crazy and sliced her remaining base body into many pieces.

Every pieces of Igasu hit the floor and became scattered all around.

"Now, Mars!" Mercury shouted.

Nodding, the Miko Senshi focused as she uttered a Shinto incantation. "_**Akuryo Taisan!**_" But, she didn't throw just one, but hundreds of them as they hit each of the pieces. Then, with a firm closing of her hands, she invoked her Ofudas powers and ignited the slimy pieces with flames. "Finish the job, Sailor Moon!"

With that, Dai-Valkyrie Moon raised the golden sword and disassembled the hilt part of it, revealing a double heart symbol. With a loud battle cry, Moon hefted the might blade and swung it down, unleashing a crushing energy force that swept across the room. "_**Divine Gold Moon X-Slash!**_" She swung the blade again, delivering a vertical slash accompanied by a horizontal slashes. These slashes of golden light converged, forging a golden 'X' pattern that cleansed the room and wiped out the remains of Igasu, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Undoing their cloaking ability, the Dai-Valkyries landed as they turned to each other.

**(End theme)**

"WE DID IT!" Venus jumped up and screamed with joy.

Jupiter nodded as she looked down at the remains. "Safe to say Igasu is done."

"Well done, everyone," Neptune commended her colleagues.

"Man, what a stressing fight," Uranus mumbled as she sat down.

"Sailor Moon, we did," Mars said, patting her friend's shoulder.

Moon let out a deep and relaxed sigh. "Now we can focus on finding Gamera and the rest of his generals."

"About that," Neptune spoke up as she told them what Ayame informed her a while ago.

"WHAT?" The others exclaimed in unison, suddenly brought down by the news of Gamera's absence.

"And you kept this from us for how long?" Venus demanded.

"This is only a temporary setback, everyone," Mercury informed her colleagues. She turned everyone's attention to the mini-computer and pulled up the map of the entire fortress. "Venus, remember I downloaded the map of the fortress in my computer. We can find a way out of here utilizing this map." She pointed to a section of the map shaded green. "See? We're currently in this sector."

"Like I said before, I love you, Mercury."

"As long as it doesn't go beyond friendship, Venus."

Chuckling, Jupiter grimaced as she felt pain in her back. "I'll tell you. That big butch really can pack a punch."

"It's over now, guys. What do we do now?" Uranus asked.

"I suggest we find a spot to rest our bodies and prepare for more coming battles," Saturn added.

"Hey! We can use the hot springs!" Jupiter chimed in. "They're in that gym area we left. Uranus and I did get rejuvenated after we used them."

"I suppose..." Mars said, folding her arms as she watched Moon collapsing.

"SAILOR MOON!" The Senshi became alarmed as they picked their princess off the ground.

"Using that upgraded weapon must've taken a lot out of her," carefully noted Neptune. "In fact, our Amazoness colleagues haven't returned to normal."

"They probably need rest, too," Mercury said. "Let's get back to that gym and use those hot springs then."

"HEY! IS EVERYONE OK IN THERE?" Came the loud shriek from Lien on the other side.

"Heh, I forgot about those two," Venus sweatdropped.

"I can talk to them," Saturn reassured the Senshi.

"They're still with the Neo-Rajita and we just killed some of their generals," Uranus pointed out and reminded Saturn.

"Yes, but I clearly saw one of them attempting to murder that one child," Saturn responded to Uranus' argument. "We can trust those two, at least. Perhaps there's a chance we talk to the one named Nagah."

"Or, not," Mars replied. "It's easier said than done. C'mon, we can talk this over when we sit down and rest, guys."

"It has been a long day," stated Venus.

With that, the Senshi nodded in unison and carried off Moon to take her to the hot springs. Along the way, Lien reconvened with the group as she pleaded to them to help Gnorg heal up. Saturn offered to heal Gnorg for Lien.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, something twitched underneath one of the scattered dust remains of Igasu. Escaping the Senshi's detection, a tiny piece of red slime crawled out following them.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Northern Sanctuary Quarters/5:20 AM**_

The Kuiper & Neo Senshi and the Duelists reconvened to meet in the northern most sanctuary nearly left abandoned save for a few Neo-Rajita guards. After the guards were dispatched, the groups decided to call it a day and utilize what few hours they can to rest. The Kuiper Senshi all occupied one room. The Neo Senshi occupied another. The female Duelists shared one room. The male Duelists split three rooms up. Nearly everyone was asleep, save for a few who couldn't sleep anymore.

Karin awoke with a start as she had a nightmare about Helena and Melancholia. She wiped her forehead, which was dampened with sweat. Tyra was the first one to wake up as she noticed her friend crawling out of bed. As Karin turned the knob, Tyra surprised her with a whisper.

"Karin?"

"Tyra? You're awake?" The highly anxious girl asked, turning to look down at her blonde friend.

Tyra rubbed her left eye and nodded. "Where you going?"

"To get some fresh air. Listen, I'm taking my dagger with me just in case," Karin said as she opened the door. "Please, get back to sleep."

"I could say the same to you."

Faking a smile, Karin walked out and closed the door behind her. Seeing no one was around, she leisurely paced toward the mouth entrance of the station. She stared out to see a still darkened skies with a half-crescent moon hanging in the distance. She sat down near an edge of the entrance and stared out toward the endless desert.

"Can't sleep?" Came a familiar voice, which alarmed Karin for a moment. Though, once she turned around, she sighed with relief when Dimitri walked over to join her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, go ahead," Karin invited him to sit next to him. She leaned her head against him. "I can't sleep because I had a nightmare."

"Did it involve Helena?"

"Sadly, yes," the Kuiper leader said uncomfortably. "It keeps playing in the back of my mind again and again. The dream had me trying to save Helena and that bastard Melancholia taking her away like he did!" She withdrew her eyes from looking at Dimitri, folding her arms over her legs. "And I can't forgive him. Whatever he did to her, I'm going to _kill_ him."

Dimitri relaxed and pulled Karin close to him. "Didn't I promise you we'd save her?"

"But, there's no telling what he's doing to her right now. No, I don't even want to imagine."

"I don't think he'd kill her. He's going to use her to lure us to him. Call it a hunch."

Perplexed, Karin glared intently at Dimitri. "A hunch, huh? I just hope for Helena's sake, you're right. I'd hate to see if you're wrong."

Dimitri smiled and put a hand under her chin. He turned her around as the two looked each other in the eye passionately.

"If I'm wrong, you can freeze me to death."

"Deal," Karin added as the couple leaned forward and locked lips. She kissed him deeply and folded her arms around the back of his head. She watched as he swept her off the floor and carried her off to his room. "Maybe if I'll get some sleep if I'm with you." She said as she began drifting off, feeling the effects of a long and arduous journey to rescue her friend.

"Sleep tight, Karin. But, it's back to looking for Helena in a few hours," Dimitri whispered softly in her ear. _I just hope I'm right about Helena. I'd hate to be a liar and make Karin hate me._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Max and Sam stepped out to explore around the empty station. To their surprise, they spotted Amaya and Koori talking together. The girls saw the guys in plain sight, though Koori was able to feel their presence from a distance.

"Oh, Max! Hey!" Amaya waved over to Max. She approached while greeting him. "Can't sleep either?"

"Nah, but we might get back in a few," Max said as he started stammering.

Sam walked up to Koori, who blushed a bit and smiled.

_God. She's so cute. I can't believe this is grown version of Rei and Hiei's daughter. _Sam thought for a moment until Koori probed his mind.

"You think I'm cute, huh?"

"Huh?" He blinked until he remembered Hiei's telepathy. "Ah,man! I forgot you can read minds like your dad!"

"It's ok. I think you're a hottie, Sam," she said, walking up and kissing him on the lips. "I want to thank you for giving me the courage to protect you."

The young teen took the kiss to good effect and sheepishly grinned. "No problem. It's all in a man's job."

Overhearing their conversation, Amaya and Max walked somewhere to chat.

"You think we're ready for what's next?" Max asked the Neo Senshi.

"I can't properly deduce," said Amaya. "But, we're going to save Helena. That much I can tell you will happen."

"I have the same deduction. Let's give it our all tomorrow, Amaya."

"Yeah!"

xxxxx

Inside one of the rooms, Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden were asleep in three separate beds. They had finished discussing their strategies when they prepare to meet their inevitable triumvirate of opponents: the Paradais Grand Knights. Like the rest, they put in a few hours to get necessary rest to fight/duel their best.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Central Tower/5:30 AM**_

Back in his own quarters, there was no rest for the weary as DemiDevimon stayed up guarding Helena, who was encased in a stasis chamber. Helena was asleep while DemiDevimon stayed around to guard her while Melancholia left for business. DemiDevimon heard footsteps as his ears twitched. He watched Melancholia arrive wearing his usual cold and stoic demeanor.

"General Melancholia, I can report that there have been no intruders!" DemiDevimon chimed in and saluted him.

Melancholia veered his view from the Digimon and observed Helena inside. "Good. You may rest. I will be taking over." He insisted as he stood in front of the stasis chamber holding Helena. He felt a subtle change in the wind and watched a portal open up.

Walking out from the portal came Sailor Charon. Floating behind her was an unconscious Sailor Pluto hanging on a crystallized cross.

"Melancholia. I'm leaving Sailor Pluto in your care if you don't mind."

The general stepped aside and let Charon step through carrying Pluto. With a simple hand gesture, she set the crystallized cross on the top wall and positioned Sailor Pluto for all to see. Melancholia painstakingly watched Sailor Charon turn to leave.

"You can thank me later, Melancholia. You've been doing such a splendid job for Lord Gamera and myself. Just know the ones coming for these two will arrive to confront you. I trust you know what to do with them."

"Yes," answered the general, not conveying Charon the proper respect he would for Gamera and Nagah. His devotion to the latter two was too strong for Charon to even bother questioning. In her mind, loyalty from a Neo-Rajita general means little as long as they carried out their assignment with excellent results. Being the cut throat he's been, he hasn't let down Charon since and before the chaos ensued.

Before Charon stepped through the portal, she shifted her view to the general.

"I expect nothing less from you, Melancholia. I can't wait to see you slay that Kuiper Senshi girl," she chortled a bit as she eyed Pluto hanging. _Let's see if they can save you and Helena now, dear sister. _Opening her hand, she opened a portal and entered it.

As the portal closed, Melancholia silently kept to himself and remained stationary like a statue. He sensed his inevitable clash with Sedna. Though it was hard to assess his emotions, there was excitement waiting to surface when Sedna and her team arrive. He veered his direction toward Helena and Sailor Pluto, but his eyes fell on the Kuiper girl.

"The time for battle is almost drawing near," DemiDevimon observed his master. He couldn't get an inkling of what he was thinking. "I wonder. What are you really thinking about, master?" He whispered to himself, withdrawing any urge to question his motives.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley of Dead/Yasha Village/5:35 AM**_

When it came time for sleep, everyone did so to get well rested before the big siege on Sheol. The only ones still awake were Yusuke, Yasha, and Rio. Yasha had Nadeshiko sleeping on her lap as she stroked the child's face.

"Are you ready to face your brother, Rio? We're gonna need you 100 percent for this," Yusuke said as he sat facing Rio.

Rio sighed and nodded in response. "Look, Yusuke. I'm ready. Whatever it takes to defeat the Demon Priests and prevent Arago's revival at any cost."

"Don't forget about rescuing Raizen's friends and your sister," the former Detective reminded him. "That's a big priority, too. We need to get them out."

"At least allow me to try talking to my mother," Yasha interjected. "Perhaps if I can reason with her..."

"You do what you think is possible, but don't be disappointed if she chooses to continue to with this whole Arago deal."

"Yusuke, should that come to pass I'll deal with Tsukiyomi on my own."

As Yasha clarified her agenda, Yusuke nodded and watched Rio turning to Kurama who was asleep with Maya.

"I mean it, Yusuke. I'm ready. More than ever."

"Good. Now, let's get some rest. We're dishing out the biggest ass kicking on this side of Meikai. They're going to feel it."

Upon hearing Yusuke's bold declaration, Rio grabbed Yusuke's hand and firmly clenched it.

"Let's make them feel our wrath, Yusuke."

"Oh hell yes!"

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Near the Sphinxmon Hotel/5:37 AM**_

Back in the Digital World, another territory was conquered for the Neo-Rajita. It was the vicinity occupied by Sphinxmon, the richest and wealthiest Digimon on this side of digital reality. Now a renowned power figure, he owns in addition to his hotel but also a casino and a small city that resembled Las Vegas. However, his land was claimed by the Neo-Rajita in an easy victory for the alien invaders. Sphinxmon was at their mercy and forced to negotiate with Nagah in his hotel.

Leaning on a front desk, Nagah picked up a golden Sphinxmon figurine. She fiddled with it as Sphinxmon shuddered fearfully behind the front reception.

"So, do we have a deal, Sphinxmon?" Nagah calmly inquired as she continued fiddling with the figurine. "Surrender your land to us and we'll let all of you alive, including you. I'm sure as a businessman, you'll do the right thing." As she noticed Sphinxmon about to press a button, she fired a beam and torched the desk he was standing near. "I wouldn't do that. We've already taken out your pitiful defenses. You should really have spent your budget on a military defense force."

"Fine, you... you can take it..." Sphinxmon gave his unconditional surrender.

Looking bored, Nagah threw the figurine down and walked off. "Good choice, Sphinxmon. Now make way. Lord Gamera will be arriving here in a few hours."

"...oh no..." muttered Sphinxmon as he slipped behind the front reception area.

As she walked out of the hotel, Nagah looked to the skies and took a deep breath.

"Lien, where are you? You're really missing out." Nagah visualized the smiling face of Lien in the skies beaming down at her.

xxxxx

_**Drago Village/Sector LGT-0978/5:39 AM**_

Resounding blasts echoed from the distance as the Drago Village, homeland of the Dra-Warriors, was completely ravaged. Led by Gamera, the Neo-Rajita Royal army effortlessly wiped out the villages and forced the local villagers to turn themselves in for imprisonment. With no Dra-Warriors around to protect them, the villagers were at Gamera's mercy.

Pleased with the end results, Gamera watched his men led some Digimon and Duel Monsters into a hovercraft.

"Sir!" A Gharial approached Gamera and presented him a status report. "Chief Advisor Nagah has occupied the sector LVO-9872. That is Sphinxmon's territory."

"All right, we'll be taking our leave here," Gamera replied as he turned around and saw Sailor Charon sitting on a hovercraft. "Charon."

"Everything seems to be falling in place in your favor. Tomorrow the real test begins when your top generals face the united forces of Digimon and Duel Monsters. The Royal Knights, the Dra-Warriors, and the Amazons certainly won't fall easily like this village did. Though, it's a shame half of your generals have been defeated by the Senshi."

"It matters not. They're easily replaceable," the Neo-Rajita leader affirmed as he headed over to his hovercraft. "If they were beaten by the Senshi, they deserve to fall. Their demise merely means the Senshi are hastening their own undoing... when they confront me."

Charon chortled as she opened a portal and left him with a final say. "For your sake, and Paradais, you better hope you're right. Any good villain should tell you... don't underestimate the Senshi. It will come back and haunt you. Just ask Ghidorah." She flew through the portal and vaguely left Gamera pondering about his next ambitious plot to thwart the Senshi and their allies. "I'm superior to Kaiser Ghidorah. I won't fall as easily as he did." Clenching his hand, he solemnly vowed to himself not to let his arrogance be his undoing. "Charon, Prophet, I'll prove you wrong. The Senshi will die before me!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Central Quarters/12th Floor/Training Room/Hot Springs Room/5:55 AM**_

Back in the training room, the Planetary Senshi occupied the hot springs. They soaked their bodies in and felt the relaxing warmth of the water healing them. It didn't take long for Usagi to become rejuvenated as she leaned back wearing a pink towel over her body. The Senshi and their Amazoness friends let out deep relaxed sighs.

"This really hits the spot!" Minako let out a joyous laugh and drank some sake. "You know it's really been a long day for us."

Aphy nodded. "Yep, tell me about it!"

"So, tell me. How does it feel turning into weapons?" curiously asked Hotaru.

Crony replied in earnest. "It feels great. And it really helps conserve our own strength."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to stay compacted like that for an extended period of time," asserted Zey. "It does get cramped up."

Ami used this time to thoroughly scan the map of the entire fortress. Hermy helped Ami point to the route Michiru told them they could use to leave the enemy fortress.

Ary leaned behind Rei while giving her some shoulder massages.

"Hmm, thanks a lot," the Miko said as she closed her eyes and relaxed. With every massage, the pain in her shoulders went away. "You know where to find the perfect place to massage my aching spots."

"Heh, well, I am _you_... kinda," Ary modestly said, scratching her head.

"There's something I don't get," Haruka spoke up. "What do you mean you're like us?"

"It's like Ary told y'all," Sely answered. "We might've been you guys in another lifetime. It's no coincidence we met you. Or, maybe it is." She looked every bit as clueless as Usagi was looking aimlessly at her. "It's hard to believe, I know."

"No, I don't think so. I'd say you came here for a reason," Usagi said with a soothing voice that comforted Sely. "Whatever that reason is, we're together fighting the same bad guys. Besides, without you guys, I don't know if we'd been able to put down that freak."

"Thanks a lot," Sely smiled as she offered to rub Usagi's shoulders, who declined and gave Sely a massage instead.

"Hey, you!" Makoto poked her head out and spotted Lien sitting in a corner with a sleeping Gnorg and TobuCatmon. "You could join us if you want."

Saturn got out of the hot springs and hurried over to Lien. "It's ok. I know it's weird being around us, but I can promise you we don't mean you any harm."

"Really?" Lien asked, looking up at Hotaru. "Can Lien really join you?"

"Yes, you can."

"But, usually, I take baths with Nagah-sensei..." Before she could finish, Hotaru took her hands and lured her to the hot springs. "Is this ok?"

"Yes, it's ok. You're with good people."

"Then, ok!" Lien chirped as she stepped into the hot spring. She earned smiles from everyone but Haruka and Michiru, who withdrew anything regarding Lien's status as Nagah's student. "You know, for this being Lien's second time being in the company of humans, it's not so bad."

"Huh? You've been in the company of humans before?" Usagi asked the alien, who meekly nodded.

"Yes! They were very nice to Lien! Lien helped protect them from Vipris jerkface!"

"That's where we eventually met," Hotaru pointed out.

"Curious, who were these people you met?" asked Ami.

"Um,well, their names were Yui, Shingo, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana..."

Once this slipped out, the Senshi were shocked to hear this coming from Lien. They huddled together and whispered to themselves.

"She met my brother?"

"Most of all, Yui's group?" Makoto muttered.

Sely and the Amazoness girls watched the Senshi in befuddlement, completely in the dark on the situation.

"I guess she knowing Yui's group isn't so bad," Minako said.

Haruka dismissively nodded. "She's just risking herself if we take her along. We might have to leave her."

"I can't do that and leave her to get lynched by another likely traitor," added Hotaru, trying her best to convince her foster parents. She veered over to Lien and nodded. "I'll be responsible for Lien until we get her to Nagah."

"Man, this is really a complicated situation we're in," Usagi groaned, seemingly unprepared for this last minute obstacle.

Rei calmly reassured Usagi. "Everything will work out, I'm sure. If not, then we can deal with Nagah our own way."

As they broke up, Lien watched them with curiosity.

"Ok, Lien, you're with us and we'll help you find Nagah," the odango girl said as she softened her features, bringing a sense of comfort to Lien.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Lien will repay you big time for this!" Lien said as she hugged Usagi.

The Senshi and the Amazoness girls sweatdropped as Lien continued hugging Usagi like crazy. Usagi giggled as she pried Lien off and sat her down next to Sely.

_Oh, I can't wait! I'll be seeing you soon, Nagah-sensei!_ The giddy alien said as her eyes beamed with excitement.

"We rest now, but tomorrow is another important day. Let's make this count and return to our friends & families!" Usagi declared. The Senshi put their hands forward and raised them high, letting out a unified and determined cry.

And so ends day four.

Day five of the Dawn of Chaos is almost ready to commence.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Omegamon: Chosen, the time is at hand. This will be the battle to determine who will take all seven Valmarmon pieces. Everyone must be able and ready to participate.

Ryo: Tamers, did you know you're still able to Bio-Merge with your Digimon, regardless of your Beast Cards.

Takato: Really? You hear that, Guilmon?

Himura: What? But, I can't Bio-Merge with Inumon! We haven't even done it before!

Granasmon: Norn, your powers will enable to unlock the full potential of the other eight Legendary Warriors, who lack Z-Hybrid forms of their own.

Phillipe: Guys, I have all our D-Arks upgraded into DDM-Gs!

Kazu: Awesome work, Phillipe!

Tai: With all these power boosts, that should give us an edge.

Madoudramon: Today, my colleagues we conquer the Gates of Paradise and revive Lord Valmarmon!

Yusuke: So, this is Sheol?

Kuwabara: Why is Nadeshiko with us?

Yasha: You'll see. Nadeshiko, stay close to me.

Long: So, those fools are heading out to stop the ritual? Not today! Demon Knights, keep them at bay!

Yugi: Look! The Grand Paradais Knights!

Yusei: They want to face the three of us in separate duels.

Jaden: Then, let's give it to them!

Sedna: Guys, I feel Helena. She's close by!

Neo Moon: Let's hurry!

Moon: There's the exit!

Venus: Crap! A barrier?

Mars: They're not possibly thinking of confining us in here?

Gamera: Charon, it's worked well. With the Senshi confined in my fortress, my top generals can engage the main Digimon-Duel Monster united alliances without delay.

Melancholia: They're here.

Helena: Sedna... everyone...

Rika: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Fifth Day of Chaos! Multiple Battles Across Worlds Commence!**_

Takato: All right, guys! Let's all make this count and prevail!

xxxxx

**A/N: **As this chapter concludes, so does the fourth day of chaos. The Senshi finish the remaining low-to-mid tier generals. The generals who remain are the higher-ups and the ones who may turn a new leaf soon (i.e. Ayame and his/her team). Igasu is also finished... or is she? Yasha gains the trust of Yusuke after their clash And there's more to Tsukiyomi than meets the eye, hmmm. Melancholia awaits Sedna and company to rescue Helena and Pluto.

It feels good knowing day four is finished. The last three remaining days will be more arduous for our heroes. Believe me. They haven't seen anything yet for what's to forthcoming. ;)

The next chapter will be, for all intents and purposes, bridge and set-up the conflicts our heroes will face. The preview should really give you an idea. Additionally, the Digiteams will gain new evolutions and items. You might be pleased with what you see.

It's daunting how far I've come. 40 chapters in and we're already past the halfway point. There's plenty of story left to tell in this saga. This story's finale is estimated to be around the 60th chapter. So, there's another year and a half of this story to go. Like I said, I'm aiming for a summer 2013 completion goal. Wish me luck!

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	41. The 5th Day of Chaos! Multiple Battles!

**A/N:** We've entered the fifth day of chaos. How will our heroes be able to avert the bad guys remaining through the next three days?

I will attempt to make the fifth day that more chaotic for our heroes. The question is: how much more can they take?

Read on and find out!

xxxxx

Chapter 41

_**The Fifth Day of Chaos! Multiple Battles Across Worlds Commence!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/March 29, 2009/9:20 AM**_

Morning has come to the Digital Paradise Gates and the entire Central Digital Realm. Every Digiteam member were immediately summoned by Omegamon and his cohorts to the sanctuary's central quarters. Starting with Tai and Matt, the Digimon watched the Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Team DATS, and the Digi-Destined arrive with their respective partners. All had gotten enough rest to prepare for the most important battle in their lives. The stakes became much higher.

"Good morning, everyone," Omegamon addressed the Digiteams. Standing by him were Tai and Matt. Behind them were Imperialdramon, the Celestial Angels, Holydramon, and Goddramon. "I hope you all got enough sleep."

"That's right. We'll need all of you fighting and guarding this place at your best," Tai reaffirmed what Omegamon was going to state otherwise. "We're going to be splitting into two groups. One group will protect the gates and drive the enemy back. This will only happen when the barriers come down. Holydramon and Goddramon need some intervals in order to replenish their powers. Um, let's see. Omegamon, are we missing anything else?"

"Yes, you neglected to mention half of the group who will remain based inside the sanctuary to guard the halls and the Valmarmon pieces. Moreover, Norn will need protection."

Matt added. "I think we've got that covered. Right, Junpei?"

"Don't worry! I'll be leading the security where Norn will be kept with the pieces!" Junpei merrily replied as Norn stood by his side.

Takuya murmured behind a few chuckles. "Oh yeah. Sure you are, man."

"I heard that, Takuya. I promise I won't let anything happen to Norn!" boldly stated the Warrior of Thunder.

Kazu replied. "I'll be there to protect her, too, Junpei."

"Gee, how noble of you, boys," Izumi said.

Ryo arrived last with Cyberdramon, to which the Tamers noticed right away.

"What took you so long?" Rika remarked as Ryo apologized.

"Sorry, guys," Ryo replied. "I had to take care of a few things with Cyberdramon. Anything I missed?"

"We've just decided to split the groups into two," Seraphimon said. "We've broken them down to defending the gates and the inner sanctuary. Another smaller group will be defending the Valmarmon pieces along with Norn."

Nodding, Ryo responded initially. "Looks like everything's set. Now, who will be placed in each group?"

"It's been decided Junpei of the Legendary Warriors will guard Norn," Cherubimon confirmed. "Kazu and Kenta offered to help Junpei."

"So, then, we must split up two large groups," Ophanimon said. "I declare that Takato and Himura lead the charge in defending the gates. Tai, Matt, Masaru, Kouki, Takuya, Davis, Ken, Touma, Vega, Dimitro, Kouji, and Kouichi will comprise of that group. The other half shall be led by Rika and Henry. They will lead Tomoki, Joe, Izzy, Phillipe, Cody, Ivan, Izumi, Jeri, Yolei, Yoshino, Nanami, Sam, Suzie, Willis, Ikuto, Chika, Jaarin, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and TK to guard the inner sanctuary."

"I suggest we more Chosen out to defend the gates," Imperialdramon said. "Phillipe, despite the loss of his powers, can still be a huge asset with his newly acquired DDM-G Digivice and his army as well as having Artemismon to fight alongside the others."

Omegamon added. "Then, perhaps it's time for Yolei and Cody to prove their worth by joining them to defend the gates. Joe, Izzy, and Jeri as well."

"That roughly evens the groups out, I believe," Ryo said as he shifted his view to the Digiteams. "You hear that, guys?"

"Crystal clear," said Takato, readying his fist as his eyes burned with fiery passion. "We're all ready to kick their butts!"

"How far are the enemy from our location?" inquired Himura.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST 15 - **_**Guru's Garden**_**)**

"They're approximately 10 kilometers away, but they've been laying low," Omegamon confirmed as he motioned toward the big screen displaying the enemy camp. "They're waiting for the opportunity to ignite the spark of war."

"By the way guys," Ryo motioned over toward the Tamers. "Have any of you tried Bio-Merging while in your Beast forms?"

Their response came with a collective... "Huh?"

"Back when we were preparing for Pharaohmon's tournament, you guys put your Digimon through training so that they could Digivolve to Mega without Bio-Merging with you. Shortly afterward, you gained your Beast powers so you could fight alongside them. But just because you guys didn't need to Bio-merge anymore doesn't mean you've lost the ability to..." Before he could finish, Takato, Rika, and Henry turned to each other and then to their Digimon. "...looks like I got through to y'all."

Takato slapped his own forehead. "Why in the world didn't we even attempt this?"

Rika sighed. "Slipped our minds? Ryo, this is true?"

"Yeah, this applies to you three, but..." The Legendary Tamers pivoted his view over to Himura and Inumon. "Unfortunately, the only power that needs to be _granted_ is giving Himura the power to Bio-merge, which he and Inumon have never gained. "

"We know all about the Bio-Merging process," Himura nodded. "But, how does it work for you three?"

Inumon replied. "Even Yui and DarkGabumon managed to Bio-merge before we could."

"It goes like this, Himura," Henry pointed out for his friend. "Takato, Rika, myself, and even your sister had to go through ordeals that brought us closer to our Digimon. Himura, what you need is a personal catalyst."

"Henry is correct with his assessment, Himura," Ryo interjected. "In order to Bio-merge with Inumon, something very personal needs to occur, which will bring you that much closer to your Digimon partner."

The first thing that came to Himura's mind was his conviction to bring Kotori back. This was one personal catalyst that he and Inumon shared... at least that's what they believed.

"Have you figured it out? Well, you'll know when that time comes," Ryo blatantly stated.

Renamon addressed her hellhound partner. "Inumon, don't worry. I have faith you and Himura will Bio-merge."

"Man, we can still Bio-merge? That's so cool!" Terriermon (H) chimed in. "I wonder what me and Henbu would create?"

"Guess we'll know when we go for a test run," the Warrior of Genbu asserted.

A smile adorned Takato's features as he got giddy with the idea of Bio-Merging again. However, this time he would Bio-merge as Suzakato.

_Between Suzakato and Guilmon, I bet we'll look like some kinda Phoenix Knight!_ Takato thought like a giddy dreamer. "Wicked cool."

"Wicked what, Takato?" Guilmon overheard his partner mumbling. "Aren't you excited to Bio-merge with me again?"

"I sure am! It'll be like the old days! Guess this will make us Beast Bio-mergers, huh?"

"Seirika and Renamon Bio-merged is something I'm looking forward to," Rika said, equally ecstatic with the idea of Bio-Merging.

Overhearing their friends' reactions, the Beast Tamers and Legendary Warriors were thrilled to see the new 'Beast Bio-mergers'.

"Man, they're so lucky!" Kazu remarked. "They didn't even know they can still Bio-merge and in their Beast forms, too?"

"Had they'd known that sooner, we wouldn't have had any problems with keeping those other pieces," Kouji said.

Kouichi replied to his brother's remark. "To be fair, we don't know if that would've made any difference."

"Hey, they might have Bio-Merging, but we've got brand spanking new Digivices!" Kenta boasted as he displayed his new DDM-Gattai Digivice. "This all thanks to Phillipe's fairy friends!" He looked over to Phillipe, who kept his DDM-G attached to his right hip.

Jeri, Kazu, and Suzie took out their DDM-Gs, proudly holding them for all to see. Their Duel Monster partners were now secure inside their new Digivices.

"Today we'll save Kotori, Phillipe," Jaguarmon said while reassuring her human partner.

Nodding, Phillipe offered his gratitude by picking her up. "Thanks, Jaguarmon."

"I can't wait to try this thing out!" Suzie proudly declared.

Lopmon (S) nodded. "We'll get that chance to. Remember what Phillipe told us to do."

"I know, Lopmon."

As the Victory Tamers gleamed over their newly upgraded Digivices, Omegamon turned on a screen with Huanglongmon and Granasmon's spirit. They and the Angels briefly discussed a matter regarding Norn. The Royal Knight quickly beckoned the Legendary Warriors and Norn to see them. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon moved aside to let Huanglongmon and Granasmon to speak.

"_**Legendary Warriors, for most of you, you have just started to unlock your higher forms,**_" the grand Sovereign openly commended the Warriors. "_**However, for the rest of you, excluding Takuya and Kouji, have yet to become Z-Hybrid level. Well, there is a way for you to unlock your Spirits fullest powers.**_"

Granasmon eyed Norn and nodded. "_**Young Norn Mikihara, given how dire our situation has become, everyone here must become stronger to fight off the enemies, who are committed to reviving Valmarmon. Your special ability will be essential for the Legendary Warriors.**_"

"What do you mean?" Norn asked.

Takuya added. "You mean Norn can grant Dimitro, Vega, Izumi, Junpei, and the others the power to become Z-Hybrid Digimon?"

"_**You misunderstand, Takuya Kanbara. This isn't the matter of 'granting' but merely 'unlocking'. With all of your Ten Warriors here, Norn can borrow the power from all 20 Spirits in the same place at the same time.**_"

"Lord Granasmon, are you certain Norn can do all that?" Junpei asked. "I mean, we know we has special abilities."

Ryudamon encouraged his partner. "Go for it, Norn. You can do it."

"If that is what I must do..." Norn said as she turned and faced the Ten Warriors. "My friends, can you hold out your D-Scanners?" She observed the ten teens and young adults holding out their individually D-Scanners. She scanned each of them to see the 20 Spirits sealed in the devices.

"_**Legendary Warriors, have patience as Norn delves into her power,**_" Huanglongmon reassured the Ten Warriors.

Naturally, Tomoki was one of the Ten Warriors most excited. "I can't wait! We're all going to be Z-Hybrids like Takuya and Kouji!"

Junpei replied with a chortle. "Finally the respect we deserve!"

Izumi replied. "Looks like we're all catching up to you two after all. All that patience will finally pay off!"

Jaarin smiled. "This is going to be great. I can't wait."

Sam asserted. "Got that right."

Dimitro shouted. "Hell yes!"

Vega hollered. "Let's get this over with!"

Kouichi observed Takuya and Kouji, both of them standing at the forefront. "You must happy for us, my brother."

"Of course," Kouji said.

Takuya watched Norn's hands suddenly glowing. "Take your time, Norn. We're in no hurry."

Meanwhile, the other Digi-Destined were called over by Omegamon and Imperialdramon. As Imperialdramon opened his chest, he revealed a large white orb giving off a bright aura.

"Hey, that's a...!" Izzy gasped upon seeing the orb.

"A Digicore!" Cody exclaimed.

"One of Azulongmon's Digicores," Imperialdramon informed the Digi-Destined.

TK replied. "That means you're going to grant the others the power to evolve further."

"Yes, namely for Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon," Omegamon alluded to the aforementioned Digimon. "Their time to ascend into Mega-level status has come."

Sora couldn't help but be excited for her partner. She knelt down and pat Biyomon's back.

"We're long overdue for this, Biyomon."

"I am excited, Sora!"

"Whoo-hoo! It's about time we got our due!" Yolei hollered as she pumped her fist into the air.

Hawkmon sweatdropped. "Getting overly enthused, are we, Yolei?"

Cody felt his hands trembling but with excitement. "I can't wait to see what your Mega form looks like, Armadillomon."

"Same here, Cody!"

"Palmon, I bet you'll become some super flower woman," Mimi said. "Maybe into Yoshino's Rosemon."

"I guess so? We won't know until we find out, right?" Palmon chuckled modestly.

Tai folded his arms, observing the overly excited reactions from his friends.

"Sounds like their spirits been raised, huh, Tai?" Matt said.

"They needed it after all we've been through. Now we have a good shot of taking down Madoudramon and his forces. It's time we all upped our powers and fought at our peaks."

Imperialdramon quickly veered his view to the DATS group. "And I believe a few amongst you have Digimon requiring power boosts."

Masaru motioned over to his sister, Chika, Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami. "Go for it, guys. Chika, Biyomon will need a boost to Mega and maybe a Burst Mode. The rest of y'all will need Burst Modes, too."

Agumon (M) expressed his support. "We definitely need more Burst Modes!"

"Ready, Biyomon?" Chika asked as she grabbed Biyomon (C)'s right wing and led him forward.

Yoshino watched the Bio-Hybrid trio walk forward. "I hope this works for them."

"It has to. Like Tai said, we need to fight at our top most forms," Touma analyzed the Bio-Hybrids, Chika, and Biyomon.

"Chika's very determined," Falcomon affirmed. "For a while, she's wanted Biyomon to evolve."

"I'm happy for them," Ikuto said as his cheeks blushed, to which Falcomon noticed. The boy blinked and coughed. "...what?"

"Oh, nothing," chortled Falcomon. _C'mon, you can't hide the obvious, Ikuto. You like her._

Watching everyone getting necessary power boosts, Takato observed Himura looking over his D-3 Digivice.

"What do you think of Himura's situation?" Rika asked her boyfriend.

"I hope for the best and he can Bio-merge with Inumon," the Warrior of Suzaku replied. _Because it's only fair. For our sake, we need everyone at their top most form. Everything's at stake in this battle!_

xxxxx

_**10 Kilometers from the Gates of Paradise/9:35 AM**_

Meanwhile, the Digi-villains were closing toward the Gates of Paradise. Madoudramon stood at the forefront with his amassed allies and forces behind him. The vicinity was covered with the most vile villains from the four Digital Realms. The Demon Beast Generals (HiSuzakumon, ChiGenbumon, MizuSeiryuumon, and KazeByakkomon) assembled next to Madoudramon. WarDevidramon hovered behind Madoudramon.

On the right side, the Demon Corps (Demon, LadyDevimon, SkullSatanmon, and MarineDevimon), the Neo-Dark Masters (Piedmon, Machinedramon, KingEtemon, and Devitamamon), were joined by Daimaomon, Slicermon, Vipermon, and a fleet of Yamisenshimon. Barbamon and his Commandments (Chaosdramon, Murmuxmon, and Zanbamon) stood amassed in the center with Lilithmon and her minions (Lamiamon, Astamon, and BlackDeathmon). Leviamon, Phascomon, Mephistomon, and NeoDevimon stood united on the left side, waiting for orders. Necromon materialized near Madoudramon's position with his zombie warriors. Valkyrie Brunhilde, Pharaohmon, MadLeomon, and Wizardmon stood motionless while waiting for orders from Necromon.

As Lilithmon discussed strategy with Lamiamon, Necromon approached Madoudramon.

"Madoudramon, just to let you know, I've sent my other undead warriors to the Real World. They will find whoever else those Digifools left behind and eliminate them."

"Good work, Necromon," Madoudramon replied while not taking his eyes off the Gates of Paradise. He veered his eyes and nodded to HiSuzakumon. "Tell everyone we're ready to advance."

"As you wish," HiSuzakumon complied as he headed off to spread Madoudramon's message.

Chortling under his breath, Madoudramon set his sights on large obstructive walls hanging near the Gates of Paradise, the location of the forthcoming battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon's forces. The battle between the Light and Darkness was drawing near.

_We have three pieces. All we need are the four they have... and soon Lord Valmarmon, you will be revived at your utmost glory._ thought Madoudramon as readily and mentally prepared himself for war. "It's time."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Beyond the Valley of Dead/Yasha Village/9:45 AM**_

The Spirit Detectives and their cohorts prepared to depart following some rest. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Rio, Yasha, Maya, Mizuno, and Brimstone stood at the forefront waiting for the others to get prepared. Yomi, Mukuro, and Enki joined them shortly followed by Chuu and his colleagues. The Neo-Spirit Detectives and Shura were the last to gather their belongings.

Yusuke kept a firm look on his face while waiting for the others. He didn't want to leave anyone willing to join them behind.

"Rio, last time, I'm going to ask you," Yusuke said without glancing over to the Demon Stone wielder. "Are you willing to confront your brother? Can you kill him if the opportunity comes?"

"Like I told you, I do. What choice do I have?" Rio said with strain in his voice.

Just then, Yasha watched as she turned to see Toguro and Nadeshiko approaching her. Nadeshiko jumped onto Yasha and embraced her.

"Nadeshiko, we're leaving now."

"She wants to join us, Yasha," Toguro blatantly stated. "I've tried to convince her to stay, but she refuses to listen."

The white-haired demon held Nadeshiko in her arms and noticed Nadeshiko clinging onto her.

Nadeshiko pleaded in a soft voice. "I want to come, big sis. I don't want to stay behind."

"Nadeshiko, we're going to Sheol. That land is too dangerous for a child like yourself."

"I'm not a child, Yasha!" She quickly snapped. "I can stay with you and Toguro! I won't be a burden!"

"Do you even know what burden means?" Yasha asked, awaiting a response from the half-dragon child.

"Well... I think it's someone who's nothing but trouble? You don't think I'll bother you?"

"Listen, Nadeshiko... when we go there, we're going to see Long."

Nadeshiko angrily hissed as her dragon scales appeared on her neck. "I hate Long. He's a monster!" As her fury calmed, her dragon scales notably vanished, which garnered the attention of the Spirit Detectives and the demons sensing her growing Youki power.

"Feel that just now?" Yui asked her colleagues.

Cammy nodded. "That was some Youki spike. It was so sudden yet subtle."

"Nadeshiko might be hiding something more than we're letting on," Aoshi whispered while keenly monitoring the half-dragon.

Shingo, fully garbed in his Moonlight Knight gear, approached Cammy. "I'm ready to go."

The Hino sibling faced him wearing a genuine smile. "Did Hiei and Kurama's training do any good?"

"I think it did. I have to thank them."

"Don't worry there's always time for that."

"Thanks for the support, Cammy."

"Hey, no problem," Cammy said as she readied a mirror that she sealed in a satchel. _I can't wait to put the Dragon Gazer Mirror to use again._

"We're all set, Yusuke!" Yui hollered to the former lead Detective. She and her team hurried over to join the others. "And ready to save Kohana."

Chuu bellowed loudly much to Rinku's chagrin. "Let's make a lot of ruckus, mates! Those Priests and their lackeys won't have the foggiest clue what'll happen after we whip their asses!"

Rinku sighed. "Ever heard of subtly, Chuu?"

"Subtly and Chuu? You're seriously putting those two in the same sentence?" Touya remarked, pivoting his view over to Chuu, who carried himself a keg of alcohol. "I hope you're reserving that before the big fight."

"Whatever you say won't get through that big doofus's thick head," Shishiwakamaru replied.

"Haha," Yusuke chuckled seeing Chuu drinking himself to his heart's content. "Just don't go wasting all that energy before the big fight starts!"

Maya shook her head. "Oh, men..."

Mizuno whispered. "Totally with you on that, girl."

"Well, except Kurama," the Chimera girl said, turning over to the red-haired fox and winking toward him.

Kurama sweatdropped when seeing his girl shot a wink in his general direction.

"Hey, Kurama," Kuwabara whispered to the redhead. "I've been meaning to ask what you and Rio talked about last night in private." This drew Hiei's quick attention as he was the only one in the know about this brief 'talk'.

"Just an arrangement that might serve beneficial," Kurama vaguely answered. "That is all I can say."

Befuddled by what Kurama said, the orange-haired man scratched his head. "Um, ok? If you think it'll do us any good... whatever y'all got in mind." He turned and noticed Rio standing by Yusuke. "Hmm. Nah. Can't be that big of a deal." He shrugged and waited for Yusuke to make the call to leave.

"Yusuke," Yomi addressed his former rival as Shura accompanied him. "We're ready. You may lead us on."

"Sure thing. Looks like we're all ready to go," Yusuke checked to see everyone involved had their essentials ready for the battle.

"My sisters will safeguard the village while I'm away," Yasha informed Yusuke. "But, Nadeshiko doesn't want to stay. She wishes to join us."

"And what did you decide?"

"I'm letting her come, but so as long she remains by my side or Toguro's."

Toguro knelt down and picked Nadeshiko up, setting her on his left shoulder to carry her.

"Fair enough, but I would be cautious when taking her anywhere near a fight," Yusuke advised Yasha. "I don't like seeing kids getting too close to big violet fights."

"I wouldn't worry, Nadeshiko has seen her share of violent battles."

Kuwabara noticed Nadeshiko and waved to her. Nadeshiko smiled and meekly returned a friendly gesture to the orange-haired male. As she veered her view to Rio, she recoiled and slipped behind Toguro's back.

"Nadeshiko hates me because of the Demon Stone in my body," Rio muttered sadly. "I guess I don't blame her."

"She's always been like that after all the times we've encountered your brother," Yasha informed the Demon Stone wielder. "She's becomes very sensitive toward those evil stones."

Rio nodded as he lowered his eyes over his body. "I just hope there's a way to remove or purify the stones."

"Ok, guys! Are we all set?" Yusuke called out to everyone. All eyes faced his direction once he stood at the front and looked ready to go. No one in the group objected or raised their hands for any questions. They were all prime and ready to depart to Sheol. "Yasha, take us down that short cut route you told us about."

"Yes, right this way, everyone..." Before Yasha could finish, the entire group probed a powerful albeit ancient Youki behind them.

"No way...!" Yusuke gasped when recognizing this specific and familiar Youki presence. He whirled around. He and the others were taken aback by whom their eyes managed to see in front of them. One name came out of Yusuke's mouth the second his eyes widened. "...Raizen?"

Indeed, the former late-Makai lord, the ancestral father of Yusuke Urameshi, sat perched on a rock in solitude. Raizen, in his former glory, shot a piercing gaze that made everyone stop in their tracks. Yusuke wasn't the only one petrified by his random appearance. Yomi and Mukuro were in shock. Enki was almost on the verge of manly tears seeing his old friend again. Hiei and Kurama were speechless to say the least. Chuu and company were stunned to see Raizen before their eyes. Toguro merely acknowledged Raizen by vaguely smiling.

"Going somewhere, everyone?" Raizen merely asked, still sitting on the rock and not taking his eyes off the collective group. He pivoted toward Yusuke as a proud smile adorned his demonic features. "Yusuke, we meet again, my descendant son. Why stand there and give your old man a hug?"

"Raizen? What are you doing here? But, you're..."

"Dead? My spirit was relocated here much like Toguro. Though, I've been given a physical form, my spirit is bound here in this plane of reality. I can't go beyond the borders outside the Meikai. Yusuke, I can smell the scent of the woman you love," smiled Raizen. "She's given birth to your son."

"Yeah, I named him Raizen Jr., in your honor."

Raizen laughed aloud as he ceased his laughter shortly thereafter. "Good choice for a name, Yusuke. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a monster just like us."

"He looks to be going down that path."

"Raizen," Yasha addressed the former Makai lord formally. "Why have you come?"

"To warn you all. Entering Sheol is a death trap. Some of you here won't be able to survive the moment you set foot. The Demon Priests will not let up on their territory," Raizen warned everyone present while getting off the rock. He advanced over to Yusuke. "Tread carefully and ensure your colleagues are spared death's hands. The ancient Taiyoukai lord, Arago, must not be revived under any given circumstances. Stop this ritual at any costs, Yusuke." He said this with his piercing eyes locked onto Yusuke's.

Nodding, Yusuke reaffirmed Raizen's inspiring words. "You won't have to worry. But, I'd be happy if you joined us."

"We'll see. I'll pop in again when you least expect it. Good luck, Yusuke... to you and your friends." He noticed Enki and acknowledged him with a nod. "Enki, you haven't changed. Continue your reign in my honor and tell our colleagues I said... well you get the idea." Then, he turned to see Mukuro and Yomi standing nearby. "We've had our disputes and we've battled for territory. Mukuro, even to this day, I admire your tenacity. Yomi, you deceived your enemies with your idealism, which were elaborately masked. However, you never fooled me. For that, I admire you as equally I do for Mukuro. One day, one of you just might run the Makai. Good luck in the future tournament." Before leaving, he caught a glimpse of Yui and the Neo-Detectives. "And this girl is your successor, Yusuke? Yes, her powers just might rival yours in due time."

_Why is he looking at me?_ Yui wondered as Raizen eyed her direction.

Cammy looked between Yui and Raizen. "I wonder what he means by... in due time?" She saw DarkGabumon holding Yui's hand. "DarkGabumon, do you know?"

"No, but I'm getting nervous being near that guy."

Raizen smiled before he vanished and left certain members of the group questioning his motives.

"Until we meet again, Raizen," Enki said, wiping a tear from an eye.

Mukuro vaguely smirked after seeing her former rival again. "If only we can clash again. I'd be honored to face you, Raizen."

Shura tapped Yomi's back. "Father? Was that really Raizen?"

"Indeed, my son. He's the ancestral father of Yusuke. One day, he and I will have a proper battle to determine who is the best of the best in the after life."

"So, Yusuke, do you suppose he'll show up?" Yasha asked the former Detective.

Yusuke responded with a grin. "Raizen's always been the unpredictable wild type. Who knows? But, I have a feeling this isn't the last we see of him." He beckoned to the group and called them over. "All right, guys. No more idle chats. This time we're bringing the fight to the Priests and stopping their plans. And we're gonna set our friends there free! Got it? Any objections?" No initial response came from the amassed unit. "Next stop: Sheol." With that, he and Yasha pressed on leading the group toward their arduous destination.

_We're coming, Kohana. And I'm coming for you, Kyo!_ thought Rio, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable sibling face-off.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/9:50 AM**_

Waiting in their main quarters, Long and Vigor finished plotting strategies in preparation of Team Urameshi and company from hitting their fortress. In the mean time, they also waited for Tsukiyomi to meet with them, but they hadn't heard a peep from their colleague. It was clear she hadn't returned from a session with her newest sex slave Natsume. They sensed an abundance of Youki radiating outside their lair, realizing their soldiers were already outside.

Irked, Vigor growled over Tsukiyomi's notable absence. "We're preparing for our most crucial battle and that ungrateful woman isn't here!"

"She knows how important this battle is, Vigor," Long scoffed, almost equally irritated by Tsukiyomi's lack of dedication. "She was always the most laxed of the three of us. Oh well. When our enemy come, she'll join us."

"How is the child?"

"Kohana?" Long said as a devilish smirk curved over his face. "In the courtyard where the ritual shall commence." He opened his right hand, revealing a small black stone resembling more of a gem. "Here it is. This is the final Demon Stone. How I've waited this long to implant this in Kohana. Years have passed and our patience will finally be rewarded. Lord Arago will be revived before this day is done. I can feel it..." The draconian demon quivered with delight. Raising the stone to eye level, he analyzed the demonic gem as its dark energy resonated around his fingertips. "All we need is Rio to show up and all three players will fight to the death."

Nodding, Vigor voiced his approval. "It'll be intriguing to see who will become Arago's vessel."

"Who do you think will be the last Kuroshishi left standing?"

"Perhaps Rio..."

"You believe so? I'm putting my bet on Kohana. The girl has an ample amount of spirit power that may surpass even her brothers. If Arago takes her body, he will have obtained a body rich with spirit energy to utilize."

Realizing this, Vigor responded. "Perhaps. You do have a point."

"Our Demon Knights are seemingly ready, but I have yet to see Kyo and Selipa come out."

"I believe they're still in Kyo's quarters."

Growling under his breath, the dragon demon conveyed his frustration with Selipa. "I believe that whore is becoming more of a burden to Kyo."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Shortly a few hours ago, I overheard Kyo and Selipa come in here. It seems Kyo's humanity is beginning to come out."

"That is indeed an issue, Long. It must be resolved before the ritual. We require Kyo to fight Rio with his Demon Stone powers fully unlocked."

"You needn't worry, Vigor. That problem will be resolved before the ritual," evilly chuckled Long, who got up from his throne and viewed a stain glass window to get a view of the courtyard. He scanned the ritual location where Kohana was laying on an altar surrounded by a purple barrier. "Care to see from a closer view? Follow me outside." With that, he and Vigor headed off to see Kohana in the ritual location.

xxxxx

_**Kyo's Quarters/9:53 AM**_

Kyo became lightheaded again. After putting his armor on, he dropped to one knee and panted, recalling more memories prior to becoming a Demon Knight. He remembered helping Rio carrying Kohana on their backs taking her home. These suppressed memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes.

Suddenly, the Demon Stone activated and regained control over Kyo, and effectively suppressed his memories. Kyo slowly relaxed his composure. Selipa came behind Kyo and folded her arms around her partner. She whispered into his ear with a soothing tone, allowing him to relax.

"It's ok, Kyo. You need to focus... today is the day."

Gritting his teeth, Kyo stood upright and grabbed Selipa's right hand. As he opened his eyes, he sensed the Demon Moon Stone's power resonating within him.

"Let's go, Selipa. We have work to do," he declared as he turned toward the door.

Selipa complied while adjusting her body armor. "I'm right behind you." _Kyo, could you finally resist the Demon Stone's control?_ She hastily hurried out to follow Kyo to convene with the other Demon Knights.

xxxxx

_**Tsukiyomi's Quarters/10:05 AM**_

Tsukiyomi finally walked out of her private quarter while adjusting her attire. She peered behind the crack of the door to see a nude Natsume laying on her bed exhausted. Smirking contently, the female Demon Priest was more than satisfied with her partner and how long she lasted.

"You surprised me with your toughness. You're definitely an S-Class material, but even you couldn't last through with me," Tsukiyomi said as her smile faded. "Sorry I have to leave, but I have important business. You'll understand. Should I come back, we'll continue this. For now, rest and enjoy some activities with your new friends." With that, she closed the door behind her and left Natsume to weakly roll off the bed. As she paced out of her quarters, she left her harem behind and headed to meet with her fellow Priests. "Kyo, Selipa, I hope you're both up and ready by now."

xxxxx

_**Demon Stone Ritual Site/10:10 AM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST 20 - **_**Wicked Ceremonial Site**_**)**

Long and Vigor stood not too far from where Kohana lied. The draconian demon lowered his eyes over Kohana's body and slowly approached her. Vigor watched Long slip through the barrier unfazed.

"Long, what are you doing?"

Holding the Demon Stone, Long hung it over Kohana's forehead.

"It's time we get this over with," Long adamantly declared as he implanted the stone in her forehead.

Once the stone was absorbed into her head, Kohana's body shuddered as it shot up. Kohana's eyes widened as the demonic stone's energy slowly began consuming her from within. Her screams were silenced as Long cupped both hands over her mouth. Vigor watched on the sidelines, taken aback by the flow of demonic power released from Kohana.

"Yes, that's it, child. Let the Demon Stone's power consume you! Accept the power bestowed upon you!" Long shouted as he kept his hands over Kohana's mouth. He closed his eyes and sensed the stone's power consuming her. "Yes, that's it. Good girl."

_This stone's power... The girl's body is readily accepting the stone! _Vigor was shocked to witness the developments unfold.

xxxxx

_**Hallway/10:12 AM**_

Kyo stopped as he felt the sudden spike of Youki emanating close by. He recognized the source coming from the third Demon Stone. Alarmed, Selipa, too, sensed the demonic stone being sealed inside the new host.

"Long's planted the stone in her," Selipa confirmed, turning around to see Kyo walking ahead. "Kyo, wait!"

"We must attend with the other Demon Knights. We have a major battle ahead for us."

"Kyo! I know you're deeply concerned for Kohana!"

Upon hearing this, Kyo whirled around and casted a piercing yet terrifying gaze at his partner. His eyes burned with demonic energy, causing Selipa to back away.

"Selipa..." Kyo ceased talking as he withdrew from looking at her. He walked ahead leaving Selipa to question him.

She cautiously followed him down the corridor. _I know you're suffering in there somewhere, Kyo. Let me help. Whatever it is... this ritual doesn't need to happen!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Near the Short Cut Pass into Sheol/10:25 AM**_

"Ugh!" Rio cried out as he felt something prick the back of his head. It was sudden but hit the young man hard. His distress caused everyone to stop. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara hurried over to check on Rio.

"What's wrong?" Mizuno inquired, looking worried.

Hiei sensed a quick Youki spike and watched his colleagues gather near him.

"Rio, what's up, man?" Yusuke asked, putting an arm over Rio and helping him to his feet.

"The third demon stone has likely been planted into his sister," Yasha proclaimed, which garnered their attention. "The Demon Priests aren't wasting anymore time."

"Yusuke, there's no time for the present," Rio said as he pulled himself up to his feet. "C'mon, we have to get there as soon as possible!"

"You heard the man, guys!" Kuwabara said.

"Yasha, how much further to that short route?" Yui asked.

Yasha pointed ahead. "A few more kilometers ahead. It's not too far. Keep up, everyone!"

"Right! No time to lose!" Yusuke exclaimed, leading the group ahead toward the short cut route. "I just hope we can get there in time."

"But, we must approach with subtly," Kurama advised as he meticulously watched Rio. "Or, we risk letting the enemy find us."

"Then, we'll hit them from a direction they'll least likely suspect us," Hiei added.

Nodding, Yusuke received clarification. "Good idea, guys. Heh, those bastards shouldn't know what'll hit them."

Pressing a hand over her chest, Yui started feeling distress for her friend and rival. "Kohana..."

Shingo looked over to Cammy and nodded. "Let's give it our all and save her, Cammy."

Cammy nodded and returned a determined glare. "Yes." Her eyes immediately fell over the mirror sealed in her satchel. She remembered the Dragon Gazer Mirror, which was bestowed to her during the Paradixalmon crisis. "Guess I'll be resorting to it after all." She whispered to herself and kept pace with everyone storming through the wasteland.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Southern Sanctuary Quarters/10:30 AM**_

Reassembling at the location Helena was last seen, the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, the Duelists, and the Chimeras arrived to scour the hallways. They reached the area where the battle with Melancholia and Babbi commenced. There were section of walls ravaged during the heated battle. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Valkyrie Neo Moon, and RJ showed everyone where they engaged the two Neo-Rajita generals. Sedna saw Varuna punching a hole through a wall, noticing her friend was still stricken with grief for not saving Helena.

"You guys totally trashed this place!" Crow was flabbergasted with the ravaged area.

"Well, that's what happens when some jerk pushes our buttons," Neo Moon said, noticing Sedna and Varuna looking distraught.

Daiki turned to RJ and addressed. "You sure you only fought two of those generals here? Judging by this mess, seems you fought all of them at once."

"There were just two," RJ said. "But, you guys should've seen Dimitri. He went and became like a Super Saiyan on their asses."

"Super-what?" Dimitri overheard the two guys behind him. "If that's what you guys call us Ascendants here..."

"Don't mind them, Dimitri," Cyber Mercury waved off the boys gossiping about him. "They're dorks."

Dimitri nodded and smiled. "If you say so."

On another side of the spacious section, Valkyrie Sailor Eris was seen chatting with Larry and Mika.

"Are you sure you'll be up for more fighting, Mika? That freak did get into your head," Eris said to Mika, who was still distressed over the horrible nightmare she had. "You can let us do the fighting for you."

"No," Mika dismissed this option. "I'm opting to move forward... if I see that freak again, I'm gonna kill him!" However, Eris and Larry weren't entirely convinced as they conveyed concern for the Chimera. She watched Eris pull Larry aside, but promptly chose to ignore and turn away. "I'm the leader. I have to be strong for you guys. I can't show that I'm weak... I'm not a damsel in distress." She closed her eyes, folding both arms around herself as she tried shaking off Parasimon X's putrid face from her mind.

"Larry, I don't think she's fit to lead you guys if this keeps up," Eris whispered to him. "This guy really did a number on her mind."

Larry nodded. "I know, but... I don't know... Mika's always been a strong and capable leader. I'm not exactly the type to lead."

Eris added. "Now, you just might have to... at least until Mika's mentally able to lead again. Your friends don't strike me as leadership types, but I think you fit the bill."

"Gee, if you think so..."

"I know so. In the meantime, if Mika breaks down again, it's up to you and the others to protect her."

"Don't worry. If that thing shows up again, I'm tearing him a new asshole for what he's done to Mika."

Valkyrie Eris nodded in approval. "Good to know." She shook his hand and slipped past him, smiling, as she walked up to Valkyrie Sailor Orcus. _Man, Larry is a hottie up close... I have to say. _"Hey, Orcus!" She made Orcus get startled seemingly for no reason.

Valkyrie Orcus whirled around and gasped. "You didn't see me talking to Aster, were you?"

"Um, no?" Eris blinked. "Why?"

"Just letting you know, there's nothing between us," Orcus replied. "He was just being a gentleman when carrying me. Arashi is still totally my guy!"

"I never said he wasn't... and why are you freaking out so much?"

The Australian sighed as she turned away. "It's just Helena... and all this stress dealing with alien freaks and hybrids. I already miss being home."

"Believe me. I know how you feel."

"We all know how you feel, Orcus," Valkyrie Sailor Ixion overheard her two friends' conversation. "But, we had to come here to save Helena and Pluto. The other Senshi placed their faith in us to make things right and make sure this side is well protected."

"And we did a good job of that so far," sarcastically replied Valkyrie Varuna.

"At least we're doing something about it, Varuna," Valkyrie Sedna spoke up.

Valkyrie Neo Moon openly concurred with Sedna. "Yeah, we're in no position to give up now!"

"Yes, and I'm inclined to agree," Tuxedo Kamen added. "Varuna, stay strong."

"I never said I would give up... I just wish we had figured out that Setsuna was a fake all along," Varuna said.

"We were all fooled, Varuna," Yugi addressed. "None of us would've suspected her to be a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"She played us all along," Yusei said.

Jaden added, voicing disapproval of Varuna's downbeat mood. "We're all going to make things right and save our friends!"

Almost everyone unanimously agreed with Jaden's sentiment, especially his friends. The remaining few, like Seto Kaiba and Chazz, stayed silent on the matter as they chose to say nothing until their goal was achieved.

"Hey," Lyn spoke up as she walked up behind Varuna and placed a hand over her friend's back. "I promise we'll bring Helena back. Ok?"

"Thanks, Lyn," the blonde smiled as Lyn saw that her friend's once icy exterior diminished.

"Your sister knows how to lighten someone's mood," Sailor Blue Mars whispered to Sam.

"That's Lyn all right. If anyone can thaw Tyra, it's her," replied Sam.

Suddenly, the vicinity started to shake as everyone braced themselves. Then, they watched as a giant screen descended from the ceiling. The rumbling ceased as a visual appeared on the giant screen displaying three split screens featuring the Grand Paradais Knights. Zealoss, Grapplo, and Dragoon were seen glaring down at their adversaries.

"_**Greetings! So, glad you all could make it this far!**_" Zealoss publicly announced from the screen.

Grapplo laughed out loud. "_**How have you all been enjoying the horror show?**_"

Dragoon chortled evilly. "_**Just know this is merely the beginning for you.**_"

"It's those guys again!" Jaden exclaimed.

Joey scoffed as he raised a closed fist ready to sock them. "Why don't ya jerks come on down from those screens? We'll pound you into next week!"

"Those clowns are too cowardly to face us," Jack remarked.

"Pfft, I can easily take those three out in a split second," Ryuuhi snorted as he drew out his sword, but Battle Jupiter stopped him.

"Easy," Battle Jupiter beckoned him to stop.

"I'm sure most of us here can, but we don't have any clue where they're located now," Summoner Venus said.

"Point taken," Adam replied.

Sitting on Adam's shoulder, Deedee, now back in her bat form, frowned and dismissed their threat. "They're just pathetic losers hiding from us."

"You three! Tell us where you are!" Yugi demanded from the evil trio.

Zealoss calmly chuckled and pressed his fingertips together. "_**In another vicinity in this dimension. In fact, the three of us are divided in three different sections. You see, we're throwing down the challenge to the three duelists: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo. We challenge you three to duels.**_"

"Heh, if that's what you want, then we're ready!" Jaden replied.

Disconcerted with the tricky situation, Yusei openly called them out. "What's the catch? What's in it for us?"

"_**We'll tell you when we meet,**_" Dragoon replied. "_**And we will meet very soon.**_"

"Soon, you say?" Yugi inquisitively wondered.

Then, the group watched three tunnels form over the nearest wall. They all veered their direction toward the tunnels. It was a three-pronged path, which would lead them to the Grand Paradais Knights.

"Three paths and all three no doubt leading to these creeps," Tea noted and stated the obvious.

"Obviously, but this is our chance to take them down," Morpheous stated.

"_**We're inviting duelists and only duelists,**_" declared Zealoss. "_**That means the three groups led by Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei shall take these paths.**_"

"_**As for the rest of you, you all have a battle waiting for you,**_" Dragoon proclaimed. "_**Our Rajita colleagues are waiting for you.**_"

With that, a giant portal opened up near the non-Duelist members. Before the Kuiper/Neo Senshi and Chimeras could react, they were sucked right through the portals. Valkyrie Sedna tried to stop from getting pulled in, but the pull was too strong and she gradually fell in with Dimitri hanging onto her. Likewise, Blue Mars grabbed Sam. Cyber Mercury held onto Max. RJ grabbed Neo Moon. Tuxedo Kamen quickly threw three silver orbs at Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei.

"My friends! Should anything come to harm you during the duels... use those!" Kamen called out as he was the last to get pulled in.

"UMI!" Mako cried out as he attempted jumping in for Battle Jupiter, but he was pulled directly through to the portal.

As Serenity was about to be sucked into the portal, Morpheous made a dash for her and pushed her aside. He was pulled in along with Mako.

"NO! MORPHEOUS!" Serenity screamed for her boyfriend.

"MAKO!" Joey and Tristan yelled.

"NO! GUYS!" Lyn screamed as she tried to jump in after them, but Seto stopped her. "My brothers...! And Lyn...!"

"They'll be ok, Lyn. I think wherever they're going, that's where they'll find Helena and Pluto."

"I hope so..." The blue-haired woman shook her head and glared intently toward the Grand Paradais Knights. "You slimy bastards going down!"

Syrus nodded. "Jaden, surely you're up for this!"

"You bet, Sy!" Jaden added as he held the orb given to him. "That tuxedo guy told us to use these if anything bad happen."

Yusei placed his orb in his coat pocket. "Ok, guys. I'm ready for this."

"Let's get this over with," Yugi declared. "And I'm confident we'll see our other friends soon. They'll save Helena and Pluto when it's all said and done." He defiantly glared at the trio. "After we defeat you, you'll undo all the damage you and the Paradais Knights have caused!"

Just then, Yasmin stepped forward and put a hand over Yugi.

"Yugi Muto, be cautious, I sense there may be another party involved with these three men," Yasmin said with suspicions. "My foreboding tells me it's someone not from this world."

"What do you mean, Yasmin?" Atticus asked.

"Whatever the case might be, we need to win these duels to get our answers," the King of Games declared before looking back to his friends. "Since we'll be splitting up into groups, those associated with me comes with me. We'll take the middle path."

"We call dibs on the one on the right!" Jaden chimed in excitedly.

Yusei nodded. "We'll take the left route. Good luck, Yugi and Jaden."

"Likewise!" Yugi and Jaden exclaimed.

With that, the Duelists stormed ahead through the middle path. The Duel Academy crew headed down the right one. The Signers and their cohorts raced ahead through the left path. As the Duelists and their colleagues departed from the scene, the paths sealed up as the Grand Paradais Knights chuckled in unison.

"_**Let the games begin, boys and girls,**_" evilly chortled Grapplo.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Metropolis & Outer Headquarters/Bottom Level/10:37 AM**_

After a relaxing bath and some rest, the Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, the Amazoness eight, Lien, and Gnorg arrived exactly at the location Ayame referenced. Sailor Mercury pulled up the map grid via her mini-computer and referenced the exact point where the escape route was located.

"We're close, everyone," Mercury pointed out, which Hermy checked over.

Hermy pointed to the left. "This way."

"I do find it strange no guards have even bothered stopping us," Venus notably pointed out.

"Well, that one Neo-Rajita did tell me they were preparing for a big war with the Digimon and Duel Monster forces," Neptune stated.

Punching a fist into her palm, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter growled. "If they're after the Amazons, it's only right if we go and return the favor for all they've done for us!"

"Our people..." Sely said as she approached Mercury. "Please, we need to get out of here. I'm worried for our queens and our sisters."

"Don't worry. The route is not too far from here," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury replied as she pressed forward. "Stay close behind me, everyone."

As the group nodded in unison, they amassed together and followed Mercury. They scoured the seemingly empty and unsettling hallways that was occupied by Neo-Rajita guards not too long ago. With the big battle against the Digimon-Duel Monster alliance forthcoming, nearly all soldiers were summoned from their positions to take part in the war. This allowed for the Senshi to slip through undetected.

Just then, Dai-Valkyrie Mars stopped for a moment as she sensed a strange wavelength hit her.

"Whoa!" Mars gasped as she grabbed her head. "That just came sudden."

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune all felt the same weird vibe hit them as well.

"Mars?" a concerned Dai-Valkyrie Moon turned to her friend and hovered over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Saturn? Uranus?" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury faced her two colleagues.

"Neptune?" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter said, looking equally concerned.

"I felt it, too," Ary said, rubbing her temples. "It was quick and subtle, but I felt a wave suddenly pour over this place."

"A wave?" Sely queried. "What do you mean?"

"OH!" Mercury gasped as she noticed a red outline seemingly forming across the fortress on her map. "There's something covering this fortress from the outside! It appears to be some interference... a barrier of sorts."

"So, that's what it was," Dai-Valkyrie Mars muttered as she looked ahead to see a red mist materializing outside a window. "Look!"

Upon seeing the red mist, the group stormed ahead toward the hallway and stopped to see their route being blocked out by a red barrier. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter hastily sped forward and slammed into the barrier, which repelled her back. Zey jumped right in to catch her. Jupiter quickly summoned Mjolnir and lunged forward, landing multiple rapidfire blows to the barrier, all of which had no effect.

"Those aliens trapped us!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus exclaimed. "The nerve of them!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus scoffed as she tried her hand and drew out her Space Sword. She cut into the barrier to no avail. "Look at all of the generals we just took out. They know we're their biggest threat. So, they trap us here since they know we'll turn the tide against them if we help the Digimon and Duel Monsters."

"Take us out of the equation and our new allies will be easier to deal with," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn concluded. "It's a sound strategy for them, but for us not so much."

Crony furrowed her brows. "But, what an underhanded ploy."

"So, there's no way out of here?" Sely asked as she sank to her knees. "No, but our sisters...!"

"Have faith, Sely. Our Amazon sisters are strong!" Aphy said. "They have the Dra-Warriors and their allies to aid the, too!"

"Still, we're going to miss out on all the action!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter scoffed as she placed a hand over the barrier. "I say we look around."

"It's possible we can neutralize the barrier if I can locate the source," Mercury said as she sat down and rescanned the fortress map.

"Please try to find it as quickly as possible, Mercury," Moon said as she pressed her hand against the barrier. She felt a shock zap her fingers, causing her to withdraw her hand. "First that freakish clone of mine and now we're trapped here like rats? Though, I'm glad Igasu isn't around to bother us."

"Easy," Mars walked up to her and placed an Ofuda scroll over the barrier. To her dismay, the paper burned and fizzled out into dust. "They really mean to obstruct us from leaving this place. They covered their bases well. Maybe too well. They know we're the biggest threat, so they keep us confined here."

"I wonder how they're doing," Moon alluded to her loved ones. "Mamoru and Chibi-Usa... I know they're with friends, but still..."

"I'm equally worried for my kids, too. Same with the Kuipers and our kids from the future," Mars said in a soothing and calm tone. She sat down with Moon and folded an arm over her worried friend, who leaned against her side.

"I know they're ok, but I have this aching feeling..." Moon confessed. "No, more like this fear they're caught up in a big mess like we've been."

"They're resourceful kids. I know they're capable of handling the situation themselves. We need to worry about getting out of here."

Moon genuinely smiled and stood up, sensing Sleipnir's power resonating within her. "You're right. We will find a route out of here. Oh, that reminds me, if all those soldiers are gone... there's no way Gamera would still be here."

"Yes, that's right," Mercury confirmed. "He would be out leading his soldiers into battle. Unless he intends to stay here to finish us."

"No, Gamera is not here," Lien spoke up as she managed to get the Senshi's attention.

Saturn attentively glanced over to Lien. "What can you tell us about Gamera? Do you know anything more?"

"Lien fears Gamera," the alien girl said with fear evident in her tone. Picking up TobuCatmon, she huddled close to Gnorg, who was startled when awakened. "Lien don't like talking about Gamera. Nagah-sensei is planning something for Gamera, but don't know what."

"Planning something for Gamera?" Saturn queried, trying to comprehend the meaning behind Lien's remark.

"The enemy I engaged hinted something about turning against their leader, but never outright stated it," Neptune added into the discussion. "There might be some Rajita attempting to stage an overthrow of Gamera."

"I had no idea," Moon said. "And here I thought they'd all blindly follow him."

Sely added. "Sounds to me that isn't the case."

"Come, everyone," Mercury said as she and Hermy walked toward the opposite direction. "If we continue looking, we might be lucky. I've scanned every perimeter of the first set of floors."

"Man, this sucks to be us," Venus sighed. "I hope our Digimon and Duel Monsters can hold off the Neo-Rajita."

Moon looked down and faced the hallways as she walked alongside her friends. "Me, too, Venus. Me, too."

Lien mounted Gnorg's back while the behemoth sauntered forward.

"Nagah-sensei..." Lien said while hugging TobuCatmon. "Lien hope you're looking for me."

Saturn observed Lien and turned away, keeping pace with her colleagues. "It's just one mess that leads to another. What's next for us?" The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi mused while speculating the next obstacle that stood in their way.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/10:40 AM**_

"Perfect timing. That barrier should hold them in," came a voice belonging to Gamera. The Neo-Rajita leader was join by Sailor Charon and the Prophet. He saw that the Prophet's hands were imbued with bright red energy. "Don't tell me that took a lot out of you, Prophet." He said with a slight condescending tone. "You're supposed to possess great unlimited powers, weren't you?"

As the Prophet pulled his hands back into his cloak, Sailor Charon turned around and eyed a glass cylinder. Contained in the cylinder was a tiny red glob floating in water. The red glob was all that remained of Igasu. The healing liquid inside was starting to accelerate the regenerative process, allowing Igasu to become whole again.

"How is she, Charon?"

"Igasu will be back in top form in a few hours," Charon responded.

Gamera methodically paced over to the cylinder and monitored the red glob. "Her served her purpose. She failed to kill the Senshi. Why restore her?"

"What kills her makes her stronger," implied the chaotic Senshi as she ran her hand over the cylinder. "Each enemy she faces, she adapts to. And since she engaged the Senshi in their new forms, her strength will increase to match their own. Her regenerative abilities also improves accordingly and killing her next time will be nearly impossible."

"Hmm, perhaps she's not as expendable as I perceived."

Charon casted her view from the healing chamber and on the visuals displaying the heroes at various locations. "We've successfully managed to cut the Senshi off from aiding the Digimon and Duel Monster alliance forces." She sat down on her throne, viewing the screens showing the Royal Knights, the Dra-Warriors, and the Amazons gathering their forces. "As you know, Lord Gamera, the three main heads leading the front against your armies are those Royal Knights, Dra-Warriors, and Amazons. They've united the communities across many locations to fight in this crucial war."

"I've easily conquered a few locations and cut off their access," Gamera promptly said.

"I know. I was there to see you and your men claim a village. If you and your generals manage to defeat the three heads, you will destroy the heart, the mind, and the body of the Digital World's united alliance."

The Prophet interjected as he pulled up a visual of showing Omegamon, Athenamon, and Imperialdramon. "_**The Royal Knights would be the body. The Dra-Warriors would be the mind. The Amazons are the heart. Like the human body, these three components are dependent on each other in times of great crisis. Killing one will gravely affect the other. Destroying the Amazons first would be a sound strategy.**_"

"Certainly, I have Ztreko-Li and her forces ready to engage the Amazons," the Neo-Rajita leader proclaimed. "Revenant will be ready to destroy the Dra-Warriors. Lobo and his men have chosen to attack the Royal Knights." He calmly walked off, leaving Charon and the Prophet behind. "I guarantee by the end of the day, the three heads will be severed and the Digital World will become a part of the Neo-Rajita Empire!" With that, he vanished from the location.

Charon apathetically veered her eyes on the visuals.

"_**What an arrogant fool.**_"

"Let him be, Prophet. Once he gets what he wants, he'll finish our enemies off and we'll reward him greatly."

"_**But, we've had a few disruptions, including that boy Dimitri...**_"

"I wouldn't worry about him. He might've thrown us off our course for a tad bit, but have no fear."

Prophet nodded. "_**You're right. It's just that...**_"

"Don't let what GranDracmon said irk you so. The Dawn of Chaos will soon be upon our enemies," she reassured him. "We have this universe to worry about. Let him deal with his."

"_**Now, as for our enemies, the Senshi have been cut off for the time being.**_"

"Yes, and you should expect them to escape. When they do, the war might already be over. Gamera will get what he wants and finish the Senshi off. The others will be easy pickings for him when he has all the resources he's acquired," the chaotic Senshi alternated a visual for another that showed the Kuiper/Neo Senshi and the Chimeras in Melancholia's location. "Perfect. The future Princess Serenity, Sedna, and their cohorts are where they should be. Melancholia is ready. Nix, are you ready?"

Nix materialized in front of Charon and bowed.

"I am, Lady Charon."

"Go to Melancholia's location and welcome our guests. I've already sent Parasimon X there."

"Understood, Lady Charon. We won't let you down," bowed Nix as he vanished.

Suddenly, an ambiguous figure appeared away from Charon and Prophet. This abomination resembled a half-human with a long snake's body, but the head of this creature was still very much snake-like.

"Lady Charon. How long will I have to wait?" The concealed creature asked, almost pleading for an assignment. "I've awakened from my sleep. You've revived me so I can have my revenge on those Amazons."

"Wait until Ztreko-Li hits their kingdom. I'll send you down there during the heat of the battle."

"Very well. I look forward to extracting revenge... and helping your cause, Lady Charon." The creature cackled evilly behind thick snake-like hisses. She slipped right back into the darkness and waited for Charon to dismiss her.

"I better remind myself to send Hydra down for her assignment soon," Charon muttered. "Likewise for KingBasiliskmon, Grendelmon, and BelialMyotismon."

Prophet pivoted over to Charon. "_**Frank is ready to advance. I will go and remind him. We must ensure no other discrepancies get in the way.**_"

"I will be waiting, my love," Charon replied as the mysterious Prophet vanished. "He seemed to be a bit off. What did GranDracmon say to bother him? Well, at least we're now back on the usual path." She leaned her head against her right hand and watched the group situated in Melancholia's realm. "Oh, sister. I wonder... will they save you and the girl? This will prove to be entertaining."

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warrior Headquarters/Near the front gates/10:45 AM**_

Preparing for the forthcoming clash with the Neo-Rajita invaders, the Dra-Warriors were preparing but without Imperialdramon at the helm. Instead, Ninjadramon and Herodramon have taken the honor of leading the charge. Standing atop a platform, the two leaders watched their Dra-Warrior soldiers gathering weapons for war and others were carrying cargo. On another side of the vicinity, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon were instilling confidence in unwary Dra-Warriors worried about the likely chance of losing. Samuridramon was seen walking by carrying her sword.

"Herodramon! Ninjadramon!" Came the voice belonging to Flamedramon, who hurried over near the steps of the platform.

"What's wrong, Flamedramon? Did you find anything near our perimeters?" Herodramon addressed the panting Flamedramon, who seemed like he came back running for miles.

"According to my sources, the invaders are about to close into our vicinity. Yeah, but get this... it's only one division..."

"Just one division? Against our entire base?" scoffed Ninjadramon. "Who do they take us for?"

"Seems these aliens are taking us lightly," Herodramon replied, somewhat insulted hearing the news.

"But, that's just it. I hear they're packing high tech weapons... and all that crazy stuff. I think we shouldn't take them lightly."

"If they're relying on just tech, then they will lose," Samuridramon spoke up as her words attentively drew them to her side. "They may have tech, but we, the Dra-Warriors, possess finesse. With this sword, I will convict these invaders for their crimes against Digimon and Duel Monster kind."

"Well said, Samuridramon!" Luzdramon shouted in the background.

"Yes, and these invaders will learn underestimating us Dra-Warriors will cost them dearly," declared Herodramon, getting a round of applause from his colleagues.

Just then, Armed Dragon ran over toward the stage like he was running from a marathon. He slumped on the steps and panted heavily.

"Armed Dragon?" Ninjadramon turned to his Duel Monster friend and picked up off the steps. "You just came back from scouring the outside perimeters, too?"

"Yeah... and they're closing in... they sent troops after me and I barely escaped... we have to be ready... they're bringing the big guns..."

"Ok, Dra-Warriors!" announced Herodramon as he garnered everyone's view toward him. "We have little time to idle chat! Let's get moving! Get ready!" With that, the Dra-Warriors scrambled in a hurry to ready the base in preparation for Revenant and his fleet. "This time we, the united communities, are gonna send these invaders retreating from our world!" He was met with strong unified chants of support accompanied by draconian roars and embers of spewed fire filling the air.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/10:50 AM**_

The Royal Knights, headed by Alphamon and Buster Blader, were already suited up and ready to engage the coming Neo-Rajita forces. With Omegamon occupied in the Gates of Paradise battle, Alphamon and Buster Blader took up the responsibility of defending the headquarters. The room was occupied by hundreds of Knightmon, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Mirage Knight. Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Craniummon, and Magnamon were the other remaining Royal Knights in attendance.

"It's a shame not all of us could be here," Magnamon murmured, noting the obvious absence of the other Royal Knight members - particularly Omegamon, AlforceVeedramon, Slepimon, and Duftmon. "I know Omegamon had to help safeguard the Central Realm, but it'd be nice..."

"Don't even mention the excommunicated one," Crusadermon vaguely hinted a former Royal Knight with venom. "_He_ wouldn't go out of his way to help us even if we asked him. Besides, a blood-thirsty savage such as him deserves to stay in isolation."

Dynasmon added with less spite. "Alas, I don't trust him. He could possibly be on the enemy's side for all we know."

Craniummon kept silent on the matter regarding this excommunicated Royal Knight. He faced the front as Alphamon and Buster Blader finished rallying the troops.

"Soldiers of the Royal Knights! Let us raise our swords, bring down justice to these outsiders, and pray we bring enlightenment to those brainwashed by the invaders' deceit! And we will bring peace to all communities in this world!" Alphamon shouted, garnering a strong and united reaction from the assembled knights. "Buster Blader and I vow to lead you all to victory in Omegamon's name."

"_**ALPHA AND OMEGA! ALPHA AND OMEGA! ALPHA AND OMEGA!**_" Shouted the Digimon and Duel Monster knights, standing in unity.

"We can't lose to these invaders now," Dynasmon said with deep confidence.

Suddenly, a Knightmon came bolting through the doors a ravaged mess, including sections of his armor removed. Magnamon bolted over to the Knightmon and caught him before hitting the ground.

"...my knights... they invaders are not to be taken lightly..." With that, the Knightmon's body exploded and became digital dust.

Seeing the knight die in his arms, Magnamon was stricken with shock and dismay. He watched Alphamon and Buster Blader share the same reaction.

"This won't go unpunished," Buster Blader proclaimed with anger.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/10:55 AM**_

Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman stood at the front of their royal grounds. In front of them was an amassed army of Amazoness warriors (consisting of Amazoness Trainees, Archers) armed with spears, swords, shields, lances, maces, and an array of archaic weaponry. However, on another side was an army of Amazoness and other female warriors armed with advanced weaponry, evidently showing the Amazons' willingness to embrace high tech weapons. In front of them were a mix of Amazon Digimon and female Duel Monsters. D'Arcmon, Demetermon, Mermaimon, Titaniamon, Amazoness Chainmaster, Unfriendly Amazon, Amazoness Paladin, Amazon Archer, Amazoness Fighter, and Amazoness Trainer stood at the forefront facing their queens.

"Sisters, let us not falter before these invaders!" Athenamon shouted, justifying her stance in eliminating the Neo-Rajita threat. "Though, there may come a situation when we may have to draw our weapon against Digimon and Duel Monsters, who have switched their allegiance to the enemy. There was a sister that my friend, Lady Swordswoman, once considered someone precious to her. Now, she has turned to the side of the invaders with others. I wish to persuade them to reconsider their positions, but should they draw their weapons against you... necessary force will be required."

Swordswoman addressed the sisterhood. "Amazoness Queen, my sister, will my responsibility. Should we face each other, I will engage her. As for the rest of you, fight and unleash your Amazon fury on these invaders! We shall not allow them to take our kingdom! Are you with me?" Her declaration garnered a powerful roar of unity from the Amazons, all raising their weapons and pumped.

Athenamon nodded to her partner. "Excellent as always, Swordswoman."

"Thank you."

"We're going to drive these aliens off our world!" Mermaimon shouted.

Titaniamon walked up to the queens and knelt down. "My queens, I will fight and lead our sisters to victory for you."

"Your loyalty is always admirable, Titaniamon," Swordswoman replied. "Lead your soldiers to victory."

"Yes!" The red-haired warrior stood and hurried back to convene with her fleet.

D'Arcmon added. "Still, the thought of possibly fighting the traitors, but they made their choice. We must deal with them by using whatever means necessary."

"MY QUEENS!" Came a voice from ahead of the front gates.

Every Amazon turned and faces grimaced, and conveyed shock, when an injured Amazoness Trainee was carried by another of her kind. The Amazoness Tigers followed them as Amazoness Paladin rushed over to tend to the injured Trainee, who had wound on her left shoulder and scratches covering her body. She picked the young warrior up and called for a Butterflymon to carry her to a medical hut.

"What were you doing out there?" Paladin demanded from the other Trainee.

She nervously tried responding. "Well... you see... we... we heard a loud racket during training and saw that a few Neo-Rajita soldiers were nearby. We were able to kill them before... my friend got the worst of it when she got hit by an explosion... we were ambushed...!"

"The enemy have sent scouts to scour our outer perimeters!" Paladin called out to everyone present.

Chainmaster growled upon hearing this. "It's time we hit them back hard!"

"They want a battle? We'll give them one!" roared D'Arcmon.

As the Amazons rallied together, they hastily scattered to set up final preparations for the coming battle against Ztreko-Li and her army division.

"The situation is getting dire, my queens," Unfriendly Amazon said. "But, we'll persevere like we did against the previous invasion."

"If Nagah is this invasion, I must be ready to face her if possible," Athenamon affirmed as she nodded to Swordswoman. "And we will unite our powers to defeat her again."

"Yes, and we're much stronger individually which should make our Victory Mode even more powerful!"

Athenamon and Swordswoman locked hands together. Both warriors' eyes flared with intensity and passion.

"If our Senshi sisters can stay strong through the bleakest times, we can, too," the Digi-Amazon queen declared.

Swordswoman concurred. "Likewise, our fighting spirits will keep us going to the end."

As they withdrew each other's hands, the queens headed off to see to their kingdom's defense against the coming invasion.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Zektor Base/Outside the Central Gates/11:05 AM**_

The Neo-Rajita forces were ready to launch their invasion across the various realms in the Digital World. The generals leading their forces against the Digital World's strongest defense forces had their Subordinate Officers and troops summoned. Gamera and Chief Advisor Nagah stood side by side on a platform, which descended from the ceiling. Gamera and Nagah hovered off the platform as they landed where Lobo, Revenant, and Ztreko-Li faced them. The generals each bowed their heads for Gamera.

Behind Lobo were Gabumon X/Gabuhime and Agumon X/Zeromaru. Assembled behind them were numerous Rajita cyborg units, Gharials, and Kaiser Knights.

Behind Revenant were his six Subordinate Officers, Rajita cyborg units, Kaiser Knights, Draconian Guardians, and Bio-Vivians. Starting with the five Subordinates, one was a 15-foot tall behemoth with a massive chin with two horn-like appendages and a steel mask covering his face. Another was a green-haired woman wearing a sluttier version of Lillymon's outfit but the color scheme is white and dark green. The third was a large muscular humanoid with wings folded behind his back, black armor covering most of his base form, and purple streaks of tribal paint covering his face. The fourth was a slim but modest build masked man with long white hair, wearing a gray outfit with customized shoulder padding, and his legs were tucked into boots. The fifth warrior was a smaller youth wearing a gray outfit but left it unbuttoned to reveal his chest and wore a helmet with a tiger's face embroidered over it coupled; there were even saber-like teeth hanging down the sides of his face. The last was the largest in terms of build and weight, albeit was slightly shorter than his 15-foot tall colleague; he wore a helmet with small tusks protruding through them and small tufts of black hair sticking out under the helmet.

Behind Ztreko-Li were her three Subordinate Officers, a fleet of female Neo-Rajita warriors called the Sirens (resembling green-skinned women garbed in dark armor and wielding various weapons from plasma swords, plasma guns, swords, cannons, and whatnot), numerous Neo-Rajita cyborgs, Foxzards, Bio-Vivians, and Kaiser Knights. As for the three Subordinates, one resembled a boy from first glance but was a female; she had the usual green complexion, the dark hair, and has heterochromia, the right eye being sea green and the left one being red, with a pink scar etched over the latter. The second one had a darker green complexion than most, thick long dark hair, wore a revealing black armored bikini, her feet tucked into black boots, and had a toned body like an Amazon. The third looked like a girl with long flowing dark hair and wore a long gray dress with long sleeves.

"I take it you're all ready to depart?" Nagah openly addressed the groups. "Excellent. General Lobo, remember you and your cohorts will take the Royal Knights. You are to attack and hold them off until one of us comes. Don't kill Alphamon at any cost."

"Understood," Lobo diligently responded. "We, the Pack, will bring down the Knights."

The Chief Advisor veered over to Revenant. "I know you abhor listening to me, but this is crucial, General Revenant. You and your entire fleet will hit the Dra-Warriors and their base. You are to conquer them and occupy their base in the name of the Neo-Rajita."

Revenant cackled menacingly. "Oh, I'll do more than just conquer them. My Subordinate Officers, Vorn, Iris, Blackwing, Cipher, Smilodon, and Mammut, will make sure they regret engaging us. We, the Reapers, will scatter those meddling Dra-Warriors into the winds." He chuckled while brandishing his long scythe.

"And Ztreko-Li, you and your fleet will invade the Amazon Kingdom," Nagah announced. "I wish I could face Athenamon and settle my score with her, but I'm content knowing you will engage her."

Ztreko-Li replied in a deep and mature tone. "Yes, Chief Advisor. My Subordinate Officers, Castillo, Minessa, and Mee-Nai, will present big problems for Athenamon and Swordswoman's warriors. We, the Sirens, will occupy their kingdom before you know it."

"You're forgetting about someone," Came a rough-sounding, albeit still feminine, voice. The voice cutting them off came from Amazoness Queen, who sauntered over to Ztreko-Li. "You weren't going to leave me behind. Remember, Swordswoman is mine and only mine alone."

"Yes, and I'm a general of my word," Ztreko-Li acknowledged Queen's wishes. "Let's crush the ones that you were once your family."

"As far as I'm concerned, I have _no _family or any affiliation with them," quipped the warrior.

Nagah sighed. "I understand, but let's keep this going."

"Oh, you're forgetting another!" Came a sinister voice that pierced the scene with laughter, which came from the Witty Phantom.

Witty Phantom appeared beside Revenant and took a bow. "Queen and I have already informed our Digimon and Duel Monster colleagues about the invasion. They will be scouring the underground and will hit the bases when those fools least expect it."

Gamera interjected, silencing the Witty Phantom. "You better ensure they attack once the battles are dragged out. Once they initiate the ambush strike, they can help you wear down our enemies. However, be warned, the enemies may anticipate this. They've likely already learned there are traitors within their own communities, but such distrust will create possible dissension. Make sure you are careful."

"As you command, Lord Gamera."

Nodding, Nagah lifted her right arm and closed her fist. "Generals, you may now deploy for battle!"

"YES!" The three Generals shouted in unison.

They and their fleets hastily took off into three large carriers. Mechanized suits being loaded into the carriers, giving the soldiers modified vehicles to cause widespread attacks.

Gamera watched the carriers lift for take off and turned away, leaving Nagah behind.

"Lord Gamera!"

"We'll be deploying to the Royal Knight headquarters later. Alphamon must remain alive as I require a crucial item from him."

"You don't mean...?"

"The Alpha In-Force shall be mine." When he revealed this, Nagah stood in shock and silence when the alien warlord revealed one of his goals. "With it, I'll provide myself with a greater foresight. With it, no force in this world will be able to stop just before I seize the Romulus Source." As a collective and evil grin smeared over his face, the warlord picked up his battle helmet and put it on. "Not even the Senshi will be able to defeat me. This world, the human world, and the universe will belong to the Neo-Rajita. I will expand the empire further than what my father originally intended. Nagah, I have you to thank for providing me the necessary training, but from this point on, my authority greatly exceeds yours. Ensure you'll be there to witness my ascension to godhood."

"Of course, Lord Gamera... son of Lord Ghidorah," the female general bowed in front of Gamera and smiled. Her smile seemingly faded, becoming more of a sneer. Her features conveyed another meaning. She was regretting her decision to let Gamera's power grow exceedingly beyond her control.

Facing the outside and sensing the coming sparks of warfare, Gamera spoke softly. "The embers of warfare are coming. Blood will be spilled. This world and the next will see chaos flood and consume everything in its path." He finished it off with a deep and relaxed chuckle.

xxxxx

_**Midtown Shinjuku Area/11:10 AM**_

While chaos flooded across the other realm, including the Digital World, Tokyo still remained in quiet and casual activities weren't being disrupted. The streets of Tokyo were still busy as ever nearing noon time. However, unbeknownst to the masses, otherworldly activity began to take shape.

A few digital portals opened where a few Digimon bio-emerged on this side of reality. These Digimon, with dark and evil intentions, were amongst those sent by Madoudramon to check upon the humans. Most, in fact, are undead agents sent by Necromon. A few dark shadowed figures ambiguously stayed concealed and watched the people passing by. One such creature had red eyes gleaming through the dark alley, quietly monitoring everything that moved.

They realized the Tamers, other Digiteams, and heroes were occupied in other worlds. With no strong unit of heroes to stay behind, this allowed for enemy incursion to slip by almost undetected. This was _their_ opportunity to make a little noise.

"_With all those Chosen back defending the Central Realm... and no strong opposition to uphold us... we can pick off the remaining stragglers!_" A high-pitched squeal belonging to a sinister Digimon snickered.

Another picked up on a similar scent and took to the air. "_Can it be? This scent is similar to Renamon's._" As he said this, an evil smirk curved over the creature's features. An icy cold rasp added to this sinister character's tone. "_If it's not her, then it's her offspring that Necromon has informed me about. Why don't I pay them a visit?_"

"_The rest of us can spread out and find any human with a Digimon for a partner. No Chosen will be left alive!_" Another dark voice declared as loud chattering accompanied their laughter.

The dark fiends quickly spread out to locate their victims. As for the winged fiend, he vanished out of thin air and followed the scent behind the shadows.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in Shinjuku District/Tsubasa Residence/11:12 AM**_

Megumi Shibara, a neighbor to the Katsuyas, stopped by to pick up the couple's children - Yusuke and Kazuma. Using a key the Katsuyas copied for her, she picked them up along with BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, whom Renamon and Inumon left in the kids' care. The infant Digimon had recently grown attached to Yusuke and Kazuma, almost becoming inseparable like partners. However, the Katsuya twins don't possess the trademark Digivices to solidify their positions as Tamers. Nonetheless, Megumi had no trouble taking them out of the house.

Besides teaching Kobudo, her second job was babysitting children. However, she expected no charge taking care of Yusuke and Kazuma. Today she was about to take them for a fun day at Shinjuku Park.

"Ok, Yusuke and Kazuma!" Megumi said in a kind and nurturing tone. "We're going to have fun! Just make sure you hold tightly on your little friends and stay close to your auntie Megumi!" Seeing Digimon didn't deter her any bit since her neighbors' god children, Himura and Yui, have Digimon partners. After fastening the strap holding a kendo stick behind her back, Megumi led the twins and their Digimon toward Shinjuku Park.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/11:15 AM**_

"Hey, yose, guys!" Impmon called out to Makoto and Ai, who were both playing their hand held games. "It's a pretty day! How about we go throw some rocks in the lake?"

"Sure, hold on, Impmon!" Makoto said as he feverishly tapped the buttons. "Oh, shoot! I crash landed! Hey, Impmon, want to try this game?"

Impmon curiously huddled close to Makoto and viewed the game his partner played.

"Looks like fun. Can I play?"

Makoto handed Impmon the hand held. In no time, he and Ai watched Impmon quickly getting addicted.

"Whoo! Now this is fun!" laughed a giddy Impmon. "Aww, nuts! I died!"

Folding his arms behind his head, Makoto whistled innocently. "Guess so much about throwing rocks in the lake."

"Say, isn't Miss Megumi supposed to be here?" Ai asked her brother.

"I think so. She might be bringing 'Suke and 'Zuma!" The young boy said excitedly.

"Yeah, can't wait to see how much they've grown. Too bad Suzie isn't here..." Before Ai could finish, the two Tamers lowered their heads realizing they missed out on the Valmarmon hunt.

Closely observing his Tamers, Impmon thought about his Digimon pals. _Pineapple head and his crew along with the others must be having a blast right now. Why didn't I get to go? I bet what they're doin' is more fun than this._

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the winged fiend scoured the skies. He picked up on the similar scent belonging to two.

"_There's two. Renamon's spawn are in this city. It's time I close in toward their directions..._" He vaguely kept himself concealed the shadows while moving toward the direction leading to the park.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/11:18 AM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST 19 - **_**Corridors of Madness**_**)**

The Neo Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, and the Chimeras recovered as they finished surveying their new location. It looked exactly the same: an endless desert of wasteland under a cold night sky. Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and Dimitri (w/Faith on his right shoulder) gazed upon the tall obelisk ahead. They sensed a dark presence waiting for them at the very top, which reached the clouds hanging above the skies.

"I sense him, Dimitri," Sedna confirmed, recognizing the dark power. "It's Melancholia. That's where Helena might be. We have to get up there."

Dimitri concurred as Faith. "Agreed, and everyone behind us will agree. Right?" He looked over his shoulder to see the assembled group behind him.

Neo Moon added. "We're ready, Sedna."

Tuxedo Kamen patted his daughter's shoulder. "But, let's also remain vigilant. There might be traps set up near the tower."

Valkyrie Varuna approached Sedna and balled up her fist. "You better kill that sick bastard for what he did to Hel, Sedna. If you can't beat him, then I will."

"Thanks, Varuna, but I'll be the one to take him down."

"Enough chit-chat, guys! Let's get our asses toward that tower!" RJ exclaimed.

Sedna walked up to Dimitri and tapped his back. "I know blowing up that tower is easy, but I don't want to risk Helena and Pluto."

"No, I understand. We'll scale the tower by flight."

Battle Jupiter sighed. "I hope father is ok with the others."

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be ok, Umi-chan!" chimed in Summoner Venus. "As long as he sticks with Yugi, Yusei, Jaden, and their crew, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, same with Max and Sam," Cyber Mercury stated as she turned to Blue Mars. "Those boys have their sister and all their new friends to help them."

Blue Mars replied with confidence in her voice. "Yeah, we'll see them again!"

"Ok, guys, listen up," Sedna addressed everyone present. "We're heading up that tower. From this point on, there's no turning back. Got it?"

Everyone complied and nodded in response. Valkyrie Sedna and Dimitri lead the group by gliding over the seemingly endless desert. Behind them, Valkyries Neo Moon, Varuna, Ixion, Eris, and Orcus flew ahead catching up to Sedna and Dimitri. Tuxedo Kamen, RJ, Ryuuhi, Adam (carrying Deedee), and the Chimeras were running across the wasteland by foot. The Helena-bot glided forward alongside Daiki, who flew using his Hermes armor. The remaining Neo Senshi utilized their magical to grant them flight mobility to catch up the Valkyrie Senshi.

With the tension mounting, the opposition on the tower meticulously awaited their arrival.

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/11:20 AM**_

"They're coming, master," DemiDevimon confirmed after viewing them with his miniscope. Flapping his wings, he hovered over to Melancholia, who sat firmly in his chair.

Opening his eyes, Melancholia shot a piercing glare with his emerald eyes. A thick green aura leaked from his body and flooded the entire room. Helena, now fully clothed in a set of black clothes, slowly began to stir as she felt the wisp of Melancholia's energy caressing her body. Sailor Pluto was still unconscious while still pinned on a wall.

_You and your colleagues are drawing near. Our paths will cross again, Karin Osaka._ thought the focused Neo-Rajita general, standing up firm and ready.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/11:22 AM**_

"The enemies are closing on the gates!" Seraphimon announced as he quickly turned to Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and the Angels.

There was much discomfort in the room upon hearing the news of the enemy approach. After Norn finished giving the Legendary Warriors' Spirits a power boost, they readied their D-Scanners and prepared to unlock their Z-Hybrid forms. Sans Himura and Inumon, the Beast Tamers faced their Digimon, preparing to undergo the Bio-merge process. The Digi-Destined's partners received their initial boost from the Digicore Imperialdramon gave them; likewise for the remaining Digimon in need of a Burst Mode boost for Team DATS.

"Everyone, we have to act fast!" Tai called out. "Time to bust out your new upgrades!"

The five Digiteams nodded in correspondence to Tai's order.

Just barely arriving in the quarters, Gennai, Apollomon, Marsmon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Jupitermon, Plutomon, and Canewomon walked in to see the Digiteams preparing to unlock their new digipowers. Omegamon, Tai, Matt, Imperialdramon, Davis, Ken, Seraphimon, TK, Ophanimon, Kari, Cherubimon, Willis, and Terriermon (W) stood at the front waiting for their colleagues.

"This should be good," Davis muttered.

Ken nodded. "Indeed, the Digimon will be fighting in their top forms."

Kari smiled. "I can't wait."

TK added , concurring with his friends. "The bad guys are in for a big surprise."

The Beast Tamers and their Digimon were the first ones to demonstrate their once abandoned Bio-merge ability.

"Ready to show them what we got?" Suzakato asked his teammates, to which he received nods from. "Guilmon?"

"I'm ready, Takato!"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST **_**Bio-merge **_**(English Theme) )**

The Beast Tamers drew out their D-Arks and lifted them overhead, yelling out simultaneously.

"_**Bio-merge Activate!**_"

Suzakato, Seirika, and Henbu's bodies became transparent as the streams of data whirled around them and stripped their clothing away. Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon were instinctively pulled toward their Tamers as they initiated the next step in the Bio-Merging process.

"_**Guilmon...**_"

"_**Renamon...**_"

"_**Terriermon...**_"

"_**Bio-merge to!**_"

As the Tamers and Digimon merged, the Beast Spirits materialized and hung above them. Suzaku screeched as it expanded his wings and produced a pillar of scorching fire around Suzakato and Guilmon. Suzaku then enveloped his wings around them, producing more fire that engulfed the three.

Seiryuu roared while wind and water surrounded Seirika and Renamon. Raising her head, Seiryuu dowsed the two in a tidal wave. She then wrapped her long tail around the two, covering them up as a blue orb produced around them.

Genbu howled as rocks swirled and revolved over Henbu and Terriermon. Lifting his head, Genbu dropped the earth over them. A green orb produced around the three as they merged together in unison.

When it was all said and done, the three Beast Bio-merger Digimon emerged as each orb cracked open like eggs. Flames expelled from the red orb, water came out of the blue one, and earth came out of the green one.

Emerging in place of Suzakato, Guilmon, and Suzaku was a Digimon closely resembling Gallantmon. In fact, he was Gallantmon but with different armor color schemes. Instead of red, silver, and gold, he now wore vermillion, gold, and white. His holy Chrome Digizoid armor was not only shinier and brighter, but several times more refined and the gold reflected his high ranking as a Beast Bio-merger. In his right hand was his modified 'Gram' lance, which was longer and and produced fire at the very tip; on his left hand was his newly modified 'Aegis' shield, which was emblazoned with both the Hazard symbol and a golden phoenix overlapping it. Adorning the top of the head was the Guilmon face with two bird-like wings. The merger of the symbols and helmets reflected the harmonization between Guilmon and Suzaku. A pair of vermillion wings unfolded from his back and stretched outward, each displaying a wingspan of 22 feet in length.

"_**BlazeGallantmon!**_"

Taking the place of Seirika, Renamon, and Seiryuu was a Digimon that looked like a blue Sakuyamon. The warrior wore different armor and uniform color schemes. Instead of gold and purple, she now wore mostly sky blue armor and maroon gloves. Her face mask was now a Chinese dragon, but still retained some fox-like features. The two long ponytails hanging down the back of her head were blue. A dragon's tail hung down her back, sweeping around back and forth. A white loincloth hung down between her legs where her legs remained covered in a black bodysuit. She carried a long trident instead of a priestess staff.

"_**StormSakuyamon!**_"

Now in place of Henbu, Terriermon, and Genbu was an olive-colored MegaGargomon. The behemoth was still as large as ever. However, now attached on his back was a large turtle shell. Emblazoned on the turtle shell was Genbu's symbol: a large turtle standing on a floating rock platform. The massive missiles mounted on his shoulders now had turtle faces instead of dog's. He disassembled the shell from his back and held it, which doubled as a shield.

"_**QuakeGargomon!**_"

The other Digiteams, including Himura and Inumon, were mesmerized by the rise of the Beast Bio-mergers.

**(End theme)**

"Whoa..." Was all Himura could say as he was speechless.

Inumon was simply awestruck seeing StormSakuyamon. "Now that's impressive! Way to go, Renamon and Rika!"

Byakko mentally noted in Himura's mind. _**'Interesting developments. Now all that remains is our unification, Himura.'**_

_No kidding. I'm speculating what Beast Bio-merger you, me, and Inumon would produce. I'm actually getting very excited!_

As Himura withheld any comments, the Victory Tamers were inspired seeing their friends' Beast Bio-merged forms.

"Yeah, they're definitely at the top of their game!" Kazu exclaimed.

Kenta sighed. "Why couldn't they've done this a lot sooner?"

"Guys, Takuya and the others are up next," Jeri promptly interjected, getting them to pipe down.

The Legendary Warriors stepped forward with their D-Scanners. Junpei watched Norn giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Norn," Junpei said, returning a thumbs up for her.

"Ready, guys? Ok!" Takuya shouted as he and Kouji readied their D-Scanners. "Kouji?"

"Ready!"

**(Cue Digimon Frontier OST**_** The Last Element**_**)**

Takuya and Kouji shouted in unison whilst scanning their hands over their devices.

"_**Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!**_" The other Warriors shouted together as they invoked their Spirits, allowing them to converge together.

Takuya finished his Z-Hybrid evolution. "_**KaiserGreymon!**_"

Kouji then completed his and howled. "_**MagnaGarurumon!**_"

First up, Junpei's Spirits of Thunder hovered and revolved around him as his body became digitized. Drawing power from the two Spirits, he had enough to finally invoke and unleash his Z-Hybrid form. As streaks of lightning hit and fizzled over Junpei, the Spirits merged with him, turning him into a 10-foot tall humanoid Rhinoceros beetle garbed in stylish and extra modified blue armor armed with two large switch blade-like protrusions from his back. He looked like a cross between Blitzmon and RhinoKabuterimon. Streaks of electricity leaked out of his blue armor as he pounded his two fists together and roared, slamming both electrified fists into the ground.

The Warrior of Thunder roared with tremendous force. "_**Donarmon!**_"

Next, Tomoki's Spirits of Ice hovered and flew around him as his body, like Junpei's, became digitized. Drawing more power from his two Spirits, he harnessed it to invoke his long-awaited Z-Hybrid form. Sheets of ice surrounded and covered Tomoki. When the Spirits merged with him, Tomoki transformed into a 20-foot tall behemoth with white thick fur like the legendary Yeti. A large battle ax was seen strapped behind his back. Pounding his chest, the beast bellowed as sheets of ice rained down over him.

The Warrior of Ice bellowed, finishing pounding his chest with authority. "_**Yetimon!**_"

Then, Izumi's Spirits of Wind whirled around her while her body, too, became digitized. Taking in the power from her two Spirits, she gathered enough to produced her Z-Hybrid form. Strong gusts of wind blew around Izumi. As the Spirits immersed within her, Izumi turned into a woman with lavender hair, tied in a ponytail and with long bangs hanging down the sides of her face. She was now garbed in silver and lavender armor with a pair of glider-shaped butterfly wings extending across her back. Her emerald eyes had an alluring look to them. Her feet were fitted in lavender boots trimmed with gold. Emblazoned on the area above her bosom was her symbol of Wind. She landed gracefully as wind swirled around her lithe figure.

The Warrior of Wind shouted and struck a sexy pose, flicking her hair back. "_**Ventimon!**_"

Next, Kouichi's Spirits of Darkness hovered over him as his digitized body took them in. Drawing power from his two Spirits, he amassed their energies to produce his Z-Hybrid form. A cloud of darkness expelled out of his armor and engulfed the teen. As the Spirits became one with him, Kouichi transformed into a tall and black armored humanoid warrior with a lion's head doubling as a mask. His mane was comprised of sharp and pointy ends. Embroidered on his chest was the symbol of darkness. Straddled on his right hip was a sheath holding a sword. His body has a modest build behind the heavy armor. His eyes burned red as he released darkness energy from his armor.

The Warrior of Darkness bellowed and shadow boxed a few times before calling out. "_**YamiLeomon!**_"

Up next, Dimitro's Spirits of Metal flew around him as his body turned into a digitized state. Taking in the power from the double Spirits, he harnessed their powers to create his Z-Hybrid form. Shards of metal flew around him and covered him entirely. Once the Spirits immersed with him, Dimitro transformed into a silver-armored warrior wearing green armor and a silver shield covering his chest. Two sheaths materialized on his hips where he carried two swords. His feet were fitted into boots were sharp blades protruded at the very back of his heels. His face was hidden behind a Sentai-like mask with a green-shaped diamond symbol emblazoned on the center.

The Warrior of Metal cried out as he landed a few punches and kicks. "_**Blademon!**_"

Following Dimitro was Vega, whose Spirits of Wood swirled around him as his digitized body absorbed them. Drawing power from his two Spirits, he garnered their combined force to produce his Z-Hybrid form. Pillars of wood materialized around him as they compacted against Vega. Once the Spirits and wood merged with him, Vega broke out of the wooden 'shell' to turn into a wooden humanoid with plant-like characteristics like a Wilden from _Dungeon and Dragons_, and had some tree-like features like an Ent from _Lord of the Rings_. Another layer of wood covered him, granting him impenetrable wood-like armor where a Sentai-like mask with a Wilden's face. His hands and feet were fitted in green gloves and boots.

The Warrior of Wood hollered as he threw a few punches and kicks of his own. "_**Wildentmon!**_"

Then, Jaarin's Spirits of Water swirled around her while her digitized body absorbed them. Taking in her two Spirits, she amassed their powers to create her long-earned Z-Hybrid form. Pillars of water materialized around her like a fountain and splashed down over Jaarin. After the Spirits and water merged with her, Jaarin transformed into an attractive and youthful green-skinned nymph with long raven hair wearing a single-sleeved blue garment and matching blue short dress, revealing much of her body; she wore no shoes of much and remained bare-footed. Her ears were pointed like an elf's. Her golden eyes gleamed as a cute smile adorned her face.

The Warrior of Water threw her arms in the air and struck a sexy pose. "_**Calypsomon!**_"

Finally, Sam's Spirits of Earth merged with his now digitized body. Absorbing his two Spirits, he gathered their combined powers to produce his Z-Hybrid form. Slabs of earth materialized as they compacted together with Sam. As the Spirits and earth merged with him, Sam broke out of the earthen 'shell' as he transformed into a behemoth with large horns protruding the forehead and wearing maroon armor, which covered most of his upper body and a lot of his lower body, from the hips to just above his knees. His feet were fitted into massive black boots. He carried a seemingly heavy club in his right hand. His face mostly resembled a man's but had piercing black eyes.

The Warrior of Earth bellowed and swung his club with force. "_**Terramon!**_"

**(End theme)**

The newly evolved Z-Hybrids stood in tandem with KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Everyone observed in absolute shock.

"This is what I'm talking about," Blademon said, approving of his new form.

Calypsomon sweatdropped. "I couldn't get anymore explicit in my outfits, huh?"

Ventimon pumped her fists and flew around KaiserGreymon. "Oh yeah! Now, we're no longer lagging behind you two boys anymore!"

Chuckling modestly, KaiserGreymon acknowledged his girlfriend's ecstatic flare. "Congrats, Izumi. You and the others earned it."

Donarmon turned to Norn again and nodded. "Thanks to you, Norn. This wouldn't be possible without you."

Norn blushed a bit as Ryudamon helped her up. "Anything for you and your friends, Junpei."

"Next up," Tai quickly pivoted his view toward his fellow Digi-Destined. "Let's show 'em how we do it, old school style."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST **_**Brave Heart**_**)**

Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody raised their Digivices/D-3s together. Their Digimon immediately unlocked their new Mega-level forms.

"Biyomon _**Warp Shinka! Phoenixmon!**_"

"Gomamon _**Warp Shinka! Plesiomon!**_"

"Tentomon _**Warp Shinka! GranKuwagamon!**_"

"Palmon _**Warp Shinka! Lotusmon!**_"

"Hawkmon _**Warp Shinka! Valkyrimon!**_"

"Armadillomon _**Warp Shinka! Vikemon!**_"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Savers OST **_**Believer**_**)**

"Don't forget us!" Kouki called out as he, Nanami, and Ivan stepped forward, pulling out their Digivice iCs. "_**Hyper Bio Extra Evolution! BioDarkdramon!**_" Then, a subtle flow of red energy outlined his body as he roared. "And now... _**Digisoul Burst!**_" His dark schemed armor and frame became brighter. Where his armor was usually dark became a lighter blue, red and green. His four wings turned into golden wings, which burned brighter than before. "_**Burst Mode!**_"

"My turn!" Nanami called out. "_**Hyper Bio Extra Evolution! BioLotusmon!**_" Following her quick evolution, a subtle purple aura surrounded her as she screamed out. "Time to level-it up! _**Digisoul Burst!**_" Her usual lavender and purple pigmentation became white and pink. Her outfit changed from white to gold. "_**Burst Mode!**_"

Ivan yelled with his Digivice raised high. "_**Hyper Bio Extra Evolution! BioSpinomon!**_" After that, a bright yellow aura flared around him like wildfire as he bellowed like mad. "Here I go! _**Digisoul Burst!**_" His orange scheme changed from orange to red, his face turned from green to yellow, and the spiked protrusions curved outward. "_**Burst Mode!**_"

Masaru watched his sister, Chika, walk forward, He knelt down and patted her shoulders, giving her encouragement.

"You can do this, sis."

"Thanks, Masaru," Chika said as she raised her Digivice iC. "Show them what you've got, Biyomon!"

With that, Biyomon (C) flew into the air as Chika scanned her hand over her Digivice.

"_**Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!**_"

"Biyomon... _**Shinka! Ornismon!**_"

"That's just the beginning! _**Charge!**_" Chika shouted, scanning her hand over her Digivice. Her hand, now imbued with digital pink energy, was pressed over her Digivice, in turn transferring and giving Ornismon more power to evolve. "_**Digisoul Burst!**_"

"Ornismon... _**Burst Mode!**_" The Mega-level ancient bird roared as his dark-feathered blue body turned into periwinkle. The feathers where periwinkle used to be became white and the pink feathered tips became red. Ornismon flew over to pick Chika up.

"Now for the rest of us!" Touma called out as he, Masaru, Yoshino, and Ikuto pulled out their Digivice iCs.

Masaru had his fist already flaring and ready to go. "Let's do this, Agumon!"

Agumon (M) shouted with exhilaration. "Fighting time, Aniki!"

"_**Digisoul Charge! Overdrive!**_" The DATS members shouted in unison whilst running their hands over their Digivices.

"Agumon... _**Shinka! ShineGreymon!**_"

"Gaomon... _**Shinka! MirageGaogamon!**_"

"Lalamon... _**Shinka! Rosemon!**_"

"Falcomon... _**Shinka! Ravemon!**_"

"_**Charge! Digisoul Burst!**_"

"ShineGreymon... _**Burst Mode!**_"

"MirageGaogamon... _**Burst Mode!**_"

"Rosemon... _**Burst Mode!**_"

"Ravemon... _**Burst Mode!**_"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST **_**One Vision**_**)**

Phillipe quickly faced his fellow Victory Tamers, their Digimon, and Duel Monster companions.

"It's our time! Let's give it to these bad guys!" Phillipe openly declared as he pulled out his DDM-G. "Jaguarmon!"

"Jaguarmon... _**Mega Shinka! Artemismon!**_"

"Guardromon!" Kazu said with his DDM-G drawn out.

"Guardromon... _**Chou Shinka! Andromon!**_"

Suzie held her DDM-G out for Lopmon. "You're turn, Lopmon!"

"Lopmon... _**Chou Shinka! Antiramon!**_"

Each Victory Tamer amassed their Digimon and Duel Monster armies. Phillipe had Artemismon, the Moon Fairy Trio, and Wynn the Wind Charmer amassed together. Kazu gathered Andromon, Jinzo, and Aussa the Earth Charmer. Kenta had MarineAngemon, Shadowknight Archfiend, Lynn the Light Charmer, and Dharc the Darkness Charmer ready to go. Jeri assembled Felinismon, Amazoness Tiger, and Hiita the Fire Charmer together. Suzie had Antiramon, Guardian Angel Joan, and Eria the Water Charmer.

_Good. Now, hopefully if I can lead my team to victory... I can earn the right to my Light of Victory!_ Phillipe thought as he pressed his DDM-G against his chest.

Observing every main Digimon evolve, Himura looked distraught at his D-3 and glanced toward Inumon.

"That's great for you guys, but what about me? I can't Bio-merge!"

Huanglongmon, on the screen, answered as he released his power that reached the Gates of Paradise. "Remember this, Himura. The act of Bio-merging is a symbol of unity between you and your Digimon. It cannot be forced, but I have no doubt that, as close as you and Inumon are, it will eventually happen naturally. The only thing I can do for you is give you the tools you need to activate it when the time is right." In a miraculous moment, he used his holy power to transform Himura's D-3 into a D-Ark.

Astounded with his upgraded device, Himura gaped in shock. "...A... A... D-Ark?"

Inumon was mesmerized with this development. "Hey! Congrats, Himura!"

BlazeGallantmon nodded over to Himura. "It's long overdue, Himura. Maybe now you and Inumon can Bio-merge."

StormSakuyamon concurred. "It's bound to happen anytime. I promise."

"Thanks, guys," Himura said as he turned and pointed the D-Ark toward Inumon. "Let's not miss out on the action, buddy."

"Inumon... _**Mega Shinka! YoukaiInumon!**_"

When it was all said and done, Himura transformed into Himakko and hopped onto YoukaiInumon's left shoulder.

"Our turn, Cyberdramon!" Ryo said, taking out his D-Ark. "_**Bio-merge Activate!**_" He and Cyberdramon were instinctively pulled together.

"Cyberdramon... _**Bio-merge to! Justimon!**_"

"Are we all set, guys?" Tai asked as he and Matt mounted Omegamon's shoulders.

Then, without warning, they heard explosions ignite the vicinity outside the gates. On the screens, everyone caught Madoudramon, Demon, the Demon Generals, and Piedmon relentlessly leading the attack on the holy gates. Holydramon and Goddramon converged together as they forged the barrier over the gates to keep the enemies at bay.

Apollomon spoke up. "It's time, Chosen. We must protect the pieces at any cost!"

"Right!" BlazeGallantmon declared as he, Omegamon, KaiserGreymon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode faced the direction of the doors. "We're not letting up! Let's give these bad guys a battle they'll remember about!"

With that, everyone cried out in unison and bolted ahead to launch the first counterstrike against Valmarmon's supports.

**(End theme)**

The battle for the Valmarmon pieces and the fate of the Digiworlds finally commenced.

One side's victory would determine the future of the Digital Worlds.

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sedna: We're here, guys! The Central Tower! Melancholia, I know you're up there!

Dimitri: Karin, you have to be extremely careful. You can't fight him alone.

Varuna: We're going to help you.

Orcus: Yeah, count on us!

Nix: Mind if we cut barge in?

Parasimon X: Are we blocking your way?

Mika: No... not you...! (freaks out and screams)

Larry: I'm tearing your ass apart, you bastard!

Summoner Venus: Go on, Sedna! We've got this!

Neo Moon: Sedna, let's move on and save our loved ones!

Tuxedo Kamen: He's waiting for us.

Melancholia: They're coming. Sedna, I will strike you down for good.

Yugi: More Paradais Knights?

Yusei: We can take these clowns.

Jaden: Sorry, but we've got a date with your ring generals. Wait, that didn't come out right.

Selipa: Long, so, you're planning to...!

Long: You heard? I can't let you get away and tell the others.

Kurama: We're closing near Sheol.

Yusuke: And looks like they've thrown out the welcome mat for us.

Blue Mars: Who are these four?

Nix: Welcome me to introduce the Elemental Tetra!

Sailor Ceres: Don't let up, everyone!

Mika: NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Parasimon X: Why so scared, bitch?

RJ: Whoa, heads up! We got company!

Babbi: I'm back!

Sedna: Melancholia, you and me. Now.

Helena: Guys!

Varuna and Sedna: Helena?

Eris: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**The Siege at Central Tower! Closing In Toward Sheol!**_

Kitoss: So sorry, but dear Helena is ours.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N:** The closing scene featured the debut of new evolution forms for members of the Digiteams. Enter the Beast Bio-mergers and the return of Bio-merging to the series. BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon are mostly recolored versions of their original Mega forms, but with new additional modifications and their powers are now on par with the Yuugou-fused Digimon. As for Himura and Inumon, they won't be getting their Beast Bio-merger form until the big battle, but getting a Digivice upgrade is a start. Right? Additionally, I feel it was long overdue to give the other Legendary Warriors their Z-Hybrid forms: thus, Donarmon, Yetimon, Ventimon, YamiLeomon, Blademon, Wildentmon, Calypsomon, and Terramon came into realization.

These new Digimon were exclusively created by LazerWulf. Credit goes to him.

Yes, the unofficial theme for _Dawn of Chaos_, by the way, is the Dragonforce song: _Through the Fire and Flames_. According to Lazer, it portrays the "epicness" of the series, but the lyrics for it kinda fits, too.

Unfortunately, you won't be seeing much of the Digiteams and these new Digimon in action for a while. I will return to the Gates of Paradise plot arc. Next chapter, we're shifting over to the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, Chimeras, the Duelists, the Spirit/Neo Detectives & their demon cohorts, the Planetary Senshi and the Digimon/Duel Monster united alliances. Heck, I'd venture to guess we're be sticking with these groups for the next 7-8 chapters. We've got a lot ground to cover before we shift back to the Digiteams. So, sorry, guys. I didn't mean to get your hopes up. I'll _try_ to burn through these coming chapters by this year's end or early next year. I still estimate DoC will be ongoing until summer 2013.

So, yeah, we're introduced to the remaining Subordinate Officers of the top Neo-Rajita Generals. Sedna's about to clash with Melancholia. Helena and Pluto's fates hang into balance. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei prepare to cross paths with the Grand Paradais Knights. War is about to erupt in Sheol. The tension between the Digital World's defenders and the Neo-Rajita escalates. A mysterious Digimon stalks after Renamon and Inumon's pups. The fifth day promises to produce more chaos than before.

Until the next monthly update in June, I part ways with you, faithful.

Be cool. Watch the return of Toonami on May 26th. Stay gold.


	42. Siege at Central Tower! Toward Sheol!

**A/N: **The time has come for a series of endless battles and conflicts set to be resolved (or twisted into something of a bigger conflict). This chapter will be dedicated to the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, the Duelists, partially-the Spirit Detectives, and partially-the Digimon/Duel Monster alliances... oh, you'll see for yourselves.

Enjoy the coming turbulence.

xxxxx

Chapter 42

_**The Siege at Central Tower! Closing In Toward Sheol!**_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warrior Headquarters/11:30 AM**_

The siege was about to commence. Lined up ready for the alien invaders, the Dra-Warrior armed themselves. Ninjadramon and Herodramon stood on the forefront with their warriors behind them.

Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Samuridramon, Flamedramon, Armed Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and many other notable Dra-Warriors (Digimon & Duel Monsters alike) remained poised for the Neo-Rajita. Herodramon beckoned for the gates to be opened. Once the gates were opened, the Dra-Wariors slowly walked out with others standing by guarding the headquarters.

Not too far off from them were the Neo-Rajita battalion led by Revenant. Revenant and his six Subordinate Officers stood on top of a platform. Soldiers sat patiently in the cockpits of their mech suits, including Mach Fighters (one that Nagah used), Black Knight Blitzes, Black Knight Busters, and tanks.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Coliseum - **_**Fire Mountain**_**)**

Ninjadramon pierced a determined glare toward the Neo-Rajita invaders. He motioned toward Herodramon.

"Let's give them a fight, Dra-Warriors!" Herodramon shouted as the other Dra-Warriors roared in unison. "And this time we're ending this conflict!"

"Ready whenever you are, Herodramon," said Ninjadramon as he stepped over and clapped his partner's hand. "We best not let Imperialdramon down!"

Luzdramon nodded. "Yeah, let's drive them out, Dra-Warriors!"

As the Dra-Warriors shouted unified cries, the Neo-Rajita overheard the loud and boisterous roars from their adversaries. Revenant reserved laughter as he sat still in his seat. His Subordinate Officers, Vorn, Iris, Blackwing, Cipher, Smilodon, and Mammut quickly jumped off the platform at their master's behest. They faced the direction of their enemy. Cipher walked forward and ran a thumb across his throat, signifying the immediate downfall of the Dra-Warriors.

Unfolding his wings, Blackwing screeched and let out a boastful laugh. "It's about time! Not only do I get to stretch my wings, but I get to crush some Dra-Warrior wimps!"

"They've got frail bodies. I can crush them like bugs!" roared Mammut, who smashed both of his fists together.

Cipher quipped. "Both of you quit your boasts. What will truly matter is if you can get the job done."

Iris scoffed as she readied her flower cannon. "Believe me, Cipher. They will meet their end when it's all said and done."

Smilodon looked out toward the Dra-Warriors and snorted. "They don't look like much of a threat. I don't see the big deal."

"I've done my extensive research on the Dra-Warriors. They're not to be overlooked. Are we clear?" Cipher added with a serious tone. "It's unwise to underestimate the enemy, but even more unwise to incur General Revenant's wrath."

The Subordinate Officers agreed unanimously with the notion of letting their general down. Cipher raised a hand and beckoned the mechs and tanks to advanced forward.

"Yes, and it begins..." Revenant observed his forces converging toward the fortified Dra-Warrior base and headquarters. Tapping his skeletal fingers on his arm chair, Revenant evilly cackled as his eyes shifted over toward a visual displaying Herodramon and Ninjadramon. "Those are leading the charge against us? Heh, I'll personally see it that Imperialdramon's two most loyal warriors are reduced to dust!" With that, he laughed while his forces made their advancement on the Dra-Warrior base.

Samuridramon shouted, quickly drawing out her sword. "Here they come!"

Flamedramon gulped nervously. "Oh boy... oh boy..."

"Relax, Flamedramon," reassured Herodramon, watching the enemy storming forward. "We will overcome this and preserve our base. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will happen to this base under our watch!"

Ninjadramon nodded. "But, let's also not take any chances. We'll need to go Mega if we engage their general."

"All right, Dra-Warriors! Those standing with me head them off! The rest of you guard the base!" Herodramon shouted as he and Ninjadramon raced ahead with their cohorts and soldiers. "The Dra-Warriors shall not fall!"

Once the Neo-Rajita launched their first strike, the Dra-Warriors immediately retaliated. Dra-Warriors, Digimon and Duel Monsters, clashed with the alien invaders in a heated battle that set the spark for the coming Digital World War. Luzdramon and Panzerdramon performed a quick 'Jogress' evolution right away as they became Galaxiadramon. Galaxiadramon engaged the titan, Mammut. Samuridramon clashed with Iris. Flamedramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon promptly engaged Blackwing. Ninjadramon took on Smilodon. Armed Dragon and a bunch of other Dra-Warriors attempted to fend off Vorn, who easily towered over them. Herodramon and Cipher went head-to-head. Meanwhile, all other Dra-Warriors took their positions against the Black Knight Blitz, Black Knight Busters, the Mach Fighters, and tanks. Other Dra-Warriors prepared for the foot soldiers storming across the battlegrounds.

Observing the heated battle from both sides, Revenant cackled even more and leaned back waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Only a matter of time. I'll let my officers wear them down... and then I'll get Herodramon and Ninjadramon when they least expect it." He said with his fingers trembling with excitement.

Witty Phantom appeared by Revenant's side as they watched the sequence of events unfold.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Outside Royal Knight Headquarters/11:35 AM**_

The Royal Knights and their warriors stood lined up outside the headquarters. Nearly a hundred Knightmon, Gearfried the Iron Knights, Gaia Fierce Knights, and Mirage Knights were lined up ready with their swords drawn. Alphamon and Buster Blader stood on the forefront with Magnamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Craniummon.

The knights set their sights on a floating air carrier where Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X were seen looking down at them. Over a hundred Rajita cyborgs, Gharials, and Kaiser Knights had their weapons armed and ready for the war with the Royal Knights.

Lobo raised an arm and dropped it, giving the signal to attack. Hastily jumping off the ship, the Neo-Rajita Warriors flew off the carrier and prepared to lay siege into the Royal Knight headquarter grounds. Lobo watched his soldiers heading off with Knightmon and the various Duel Monster knights.

"When will we get involved?" WarGreymon X asked Lobo, who didn't give him a direct answer.

MetalGarurumon X growled. "Don't bother. He'll let us know when he's ready."

Lobo quietly watched the heated battle between the two sides. He noticed all of the Royal Knights, except Alphamon and Buster Blader, made their move against the flood of enemy forces.

"Why aren't haven't those three initiated their move yet?" wondered Buster Blader.

Alphamon added as he eyed Lobo and his two Digimon cohorts. "Perhaps waiting until the right opportunity presents itself. Should they decide to join the battle, we'll be there to cut them off, Buster Blader."

"All right then. I'll stay vigilant."

However, Alphamon got a better view of WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X. He gasped but only for a moment when he seemingly recognized their looks.

_They look just like WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The two component Digimon that forms Omegamon, my colleague... But, these two have different outward appearances. Who could they be? _He speculated in thought while shifting his view back to the ongoing battle. "Royal Knights, don't let the enemy into the headquarters! This time we swiftly bring justice to the Neo-Rajita and resolve this conflict!"

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/11:40 AM**_

The Amazon Kingdom were more than ready to meet Ztreko-Li and her forces, who were quickly closing in on their air carrier. Half of the entire kingdom stood poised outside the gates armed with their weapons. Athenamon and Swordswoman were standing at the front with their closest Amazon colleagues near them. On Athenamon's side were D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Demetermon, and Titaniamon. On Swordswoman's side were Paladin, Chainmaster, Unfriendly Amazon, Fighter, Amazon Archer, Blowpiper, and Trainer. Over hundreds of Amazons, Digimon and Duel Monsters, armed themselves with arrows & bows, guns, spears, magical orbs, and even many mounted on Pegasusmon & Unimon. Even a few neighboring tribes pitched in to aid them.

"Here they come," Athenamon muttered, drawing out her sword alongside Swordswoman.

Swordswoman stood poised, tightly gripping her scimitar. "We won't let them pass through, my sisters. We shall not fall!"

The Amazons yelled out together, invoking their fighting spirits and strong unity. They watched as a bunch of Mach Fighters blasted through trees obstructing their path. The Amazons readied themselves as the Mach Fighters stopped.

Immediately coming into view was Ztreko-Li's air carrier. The Amazons watched as five floating platforms came hovering through under the ship. Sitting atop of the five divided platforms were Ztreko-Li, Amazoness Queen, Castillo, Minessa, and Mee-Nai. Upon seeing Queen come into plain sight, Swordswoman and her clan, specifically, gasped in horror. It really pained to see a fellow sister on their enemy's side.

"So, what the Elemental Heroes said was true!" shouted Paladin.

Heartbroken, Swordswoman's face contorted with distress. "It... it can't be..." She tried to deny what she was seeing before her eyes. "My sister..."

"She's with the enemy now, Swordswoman," Athenamon tried to talk sense to her colleague. "The only way you can reach her is by fighting her. Engage her and try talking sense to her." She noticed Swordswoman trying to rattle off the shock and regain her composure.

Castillo snorted while viewing the Amazon army assembled. "Man, is this what we have to deal with? Talk about annoying."

"Indeed, but we have our orders." Mee-Nai shook her head, covering half her face with one of her long sleeves. "You know Minessa if you weren't one of us, you'd easily fit in with these brutish women."

Minessa scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like I'd join the losing team."

"With a mannish bodybuilder body like yours, you have the Amazon look down to the T."

"Shut up, Mee-Nai. I don't have time to hear you criticize my looks!"

Ztreko-Li interjected. "Enough, you three. Don't forget that one of _them_ is working with us."

Amazoness Queen dismissed Ztreko-Li's remark and drew out her sword. "You have nothing to worry about. I've already cut my ties from them long ago."

"Good to know where your allegiance stands," Castillo said. "We have no fear then."

"With Queen's support and our army ready, the Sirens will silence the Amazons and claim their kingdom," Ztreko-Li declared as she set her sights on the amassed Amazon forces. When Athenamon and Swordswoman came in plain sight, the female Neo-Rajita general shot a bold and determined glare. "The time has come. Armies, advance and engage the enemy!"

Once the general declared her order, the Siren army stormed through the forest as they closed in to meet the Amazon warriors.

"Let us defend our sacred land, my sisters!" Athenamon shouted as she watched D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, and Titaniamon take charge of the Digimon army.

"Go forward!" Swordswoman declared as Paladin and the others led the Duel Monster Amazon side.

As the Amazons and Sirens finally clashed, Ztreko-Li beckoned to her Subordinate Officers to take off. Castillo, Minessa, and Mee-Nai jumped off their floating platforms. The trio quickly raced off to engage D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, Titaniamon, and the Amazoness clan.

While the Amazon/Siren war commenced, Athenamon and Swordswoman established eye contact with Ztreko-Li and Queen.

"Dear sister," Queen glared intently toward Swordswoman. "Our paths and swords shall cross soon."

Swordswoman gritted her teeth and firmed her fighting resolve. "Looks like I have no choice then. So be it."

Athenamon watched Ztreko-Li closely. "Indeed." She waited for the general to initiate an attack.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Zektor Base/Gamera's Quarters/11:45 AM**_

Monitoring the three major battles on numerous screens, Gamera calmly leaned back on his seat and placed a horned helmet on his head. He veered his eyes over to his right side and saw Nagah walking in.

"Lord Gamera, please permit me to go to where Ztreko-Li's forces are now engaging the Amazons. I must finish my battle with Athenamon."

Gamera chuckled as he meticulously eyed the Amazon/Siren war. "I don't believe Ztreko-Li will require your aid. I need you here to keep things in order."

"But..."

"Do you question me, Chief Advisor?"

"No..." Nagah resigned herself to Gamera's command. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Watch, Nagah. Your top generals will accomplish what they're set out to do," Gamera said while another screen displayed another location. This one showed the location of Melancholia's dimension. "Those Kuiper Senshi and their cohorts are closing toward Melancholia's tower. It's astounding to know how far they've gotten and more surprising how they've managed to overcome our other generals. However, their luck ends soon. Melancholia is one of our top warriors. I believe you have faith he'll finish them?"

"Yes, Lord Gamera," the Chief Advisor closely monitored Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, the other Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, and the Chimeras. Folding her arms over her chest, she relaxed her posture and smiled. "Melancholia has more than enough power to finish them all. Though, the Kuiper leader, Sedna, may prove to be formidable and that mysterious boy with the great power will be a problem."

"No matter. In the end, they will all perish should they ever face me," Gamera said, laying both arms on his arm chair. "And that's a big _if_."

Nagah concurred. "Oh yes, I agree."

"This will mark the turning point in the entire war. Once our enemies are dealt with and we successfully merge the two worlds, we will reestablish our glorious empire... my father's once prosperous empire."

Hearing this made Nagah's blood chill. She took a gamble with letting Gamera take her leadership position, but she wondered letting him obtain too much power was worth the risk.

"And I have you to thank, Nagah," the evil Neo-Rajita warlord evilly chortled in his seat. He veered his view toward the screen displaying the Royal Knights. "And I will have what I need very soon." He established eye contact on Alphamon on the screen. "This Royal Knight is crucial to my goal. His power, the Alpha In-Force, will be mine." He said in an unsettling dark tone that caused Nagah to recoil a bit.

Nagah added. "And you will get what you want, Lord Gamera." She was hesitant to say anything else that may endanger her position status and her own life. "All hail the rise of the Neo-Rajita empire."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/11:50 AM**_

With nothing obstructing them, the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and their cohorts stormed ahead across a seemingly endless desert. Sailor Sedna, Dimitri, Neo Moon, and RJ spotted a tall white monument situated in the distance. It was Central Tower, the building where Helena and Sailor Pluto were currently held captive.

Sedna called to everyone. "There! I see it! And I can feel Helena and Pluto." She said whilst gliding over the endless desert alongside Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded. "Then, that's where we're going."

Neo Moon added. "About time. We can finally free Pluto and Helena!"

RJ growled as he sensed a presence nearby. "Heads up, guys! We've got company!" With that, everyone stopped as a large rock was thrown at their direction.

RJ and Dimitri quickly flew over at the rock, striking it hard with simultaneous punches. Their fists pulverized the massive rock into pieces. Everyone halted for a second to see Nix, Parasimon X, and four cloaked masked beings blocking their intended path.

**(Cue Final Fantasy Tactics OST - **_**The Pervert ~ Lucavi Demon Battle Theme**_**)**

"Well, well, hello again, Kuiper Senshi!" Nix snickered devilishly as he noticed the Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, Dimitri & Faith, and Tuxedo Kamen. "Ah, I see you've brought along friends. Yes, I can see how and why you've managed to get this far."

Parasimon X chortled as he faced the Chimeras. "Long time no see, my friends." His mere presence caused Mika to scream for her life and recoil behind Larry.

"No... NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mika screamed as she uncharacteristically hid behind her fellow Chimera.

"Mika?" shouted Hayata and Sara.

Irked, Larry gritted his teeth and intently glared down Parasimon X. "So, you decided to show your ugly face, you sick bastard." Seeing Parasimon X ignited something in Larry that made him snap. "For what you've done to Mika, I'm personally going to tear you limb by limb!"

"Whoa, talk about letting it all out," Summoner Venus gasped, seeing a different side to Larry.

Cyber Mercury interjected. "Hey, don't blame him. That freak really pushed his buttons."

"There's no telling what he did to Mika, but Larry's definitely not taking this one lying down," Blue Mars said as she felt Larry's half-Rajita power coursing through him.

Adam added. "Talk about intense."

"You two think you can cut us from the pass?" RJ snorted irritably. "Man, the enemy must be running short on men."

Nix dismissed the half-demon's snide remark. "Oh, far from it. Even if you get by us, one of the top Neo-Rajita generals is waiting to meet you all." He pivoted over to Sedna and laughed. "Sedna, dear, I'm sure you know _who_ I'm referring, do you?"

As Nix alluded to her enemy, Sedna answered with a heavy frown.

"He's waiting for you, Sailor Sedna. I personally see no reason to fight you anymore," the one-eyed creature shifted his view from Sedna and toward the Kuiper Senshi. "Not when I can settle it with your friends."

Valkyrie Varuna frowned. "I'm going with Sedna, you one-eyed freak. We have a friend and a mentor to save." She readied her battle ax specifically for Melancholia, but wasted no time trying to intimidate Nix.

Just then, Valkyrie Eris, Ixion, and Orcus stepped forward to meet Nix.

"We'll take this guy, Sedna and Varuna," Eris proclaimed as she summoned her lasso. She dropped into a battle stance.

Orcus drew out her battle sais and took a battle stance. "You guys go on ahead of us!"

Ixion nodded and had her bow & arrows ready to utilize. "We'll finish where we left off with this freak."

"Neo Moon! RJ! Go on with Sedna, Varuna, and Dimitri!" Battle Jupiter shouted as she, Blue Mars, Summoner Venus, and Cyber Mercury stood poised ready to fight the four masked cloaked beings.

"Mika, you need to get over your fear! We need you!" Sara attempted to reach Mika, who was still completely overwhelmed in her own mental distress. "Mika!"

Larry growled while facing Parasimon X. "Bastard! How about fighting us?" He grabbed Mika's hand and pulled her to his side. "Stay with me, Mika. I'll lead along!"

Preparing to fight Parasimon X, Sara and Hayata approached Larry and Mika. Each time Mika and Parasimon X made contact, the female Chimera shuddered and closed her eyes, almost biting down on her lips and squeaking.

"Mika, please snap out of it!" Sara pleaded to her.

Valkyrie Sedna hovered into the air with Dimitri & Faith and Valkyrie Varuna.

"You guys be careful then!" Sedna called out to those sticking behind.

"Hold on!" Daiki exclaimed while glancing over to Helbot. "Mind going with them?"

Helbot blinked in confusion. "Me?"

Nodding, Daiki replied. "As long as I'm in the Hermes armor, I'll be fine. I'm going to help out my friends here."

"Ok then," Helbot nodded.

Tuxedo Kamen approached Helbot. "Permit that you carry me toward the tower. I wish to join my daughter."

"Yes, of course."

As Helbot grabbed Tuxedo Kamen, she flew up joining Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, and Varuna. Neo Moon pulled out her Luna-P and used it to summon wing supporters for RJ. RJ attached the wings to his back and flew up with Neo Moon.

"Are we all set?" Neo Moon asked the group.

"Yes! Let's get going!" Varuna exclaimed.

The group hastily flew across and ascended toward the higher levels of Central Tower. Before Nix utilized a sneak attack, Valkyrie Eris raced up quickly and threw her lasso over to ensnare his right arm. Nix whirled around taken aback. Eris surprised him, pulled the ensnared creature forward, and whirled him around effortlessly before slamming him to the ground.

"Sorry, but not on our watch!" The Texan passionately shouted.

Orcus seized an opportunity and landed sai strikes into Nix's back. Ixion followed it up by flying over Nix and kicking him in the face. Nix was sent sailing back into a rock face and knocked flat on his face following the Kuipers' attacks.

"Nice work, guys!" Eris cried out as she, Orcus, and Ixion surrounded the fallen Nix.

Struggling to stand, Nix recovered and dusted himself off.

"Not bad, Kuiper Senshi. Becoming Valkyries have certainly increased your powers," the Paradais member proclaimed whilst staggering and holding his ground. "But, you're a far cry from defeating Paradais!"

"We'll see," Ixion said.

Orcus snorted. "Paradais will fall just like any other group who've tried to destroy us."

"Heh. I'm afraid you girls barely know what you're truly up against!" Nix declared while a black aura flared around him. He methodically walked forward wearing a thick black aura, which had the Kuipers cautiously holding their ground. The creature raised both arms as black orbs sprouted from the edges of the flaring aura.

These black orbs swirled around Nix and materialized into black shapeless abominations with ghastly faces. Red eyes and mouths seemed to appear, giving the creatures more of a haunting look to them. Then, pairs of arms sprouted out of them. These ghost-like creatures attentively turned to where Nix was pointing. However, he wasn't pointing to the Kuipers.

"Over there, my children," Nix chuckled evilly, setting his sights on Adam, Ryuuhi, Daiki, and Deedee. "I want you to take care of them!"

The ghastly creatures laughed maniacally and flew over to attack their opponents.

"Heads up, guys!" Valkyrie Orcus called out to the four.

Daiki clenched his fists and activated his palm blasters. Adam unleashed his Youki and took on a battle stance. Deedee instinctively flew off Adam's shoulder and transformed into Demona. RJ pulled out his sword ready to cut them down.

"You want some of me? Well, bring it on, boys," Demona said, shooting a wink to the creatures.

"Heh, don't take my Paradais Ghosts lightly," Nix shook his head as his black aura continued to flare like flames. "They're more than capable to possessing you and taking control of your bodies if you let down your guard!"

As Demona charged forward, she channeled Youki into her right hand and thrust it through a Paradais Ghost. She made it explode, but watched in shock as it reformed itself. Daiki unloaded by firing pulse blasters to hold off a few Paradais Ghosts at bay. Ryuuhi attempted a speedblitz/sword slash frenzy attack against a horde of Paradais Ghosts. However, the Ghosts reformed despite being cut down into pieces. Adam tried hitting the Paradais Ghosts with Youki-powered punches and kicks, but they only proved more annoying when they reformed.

"Hold on!" Sailor Ceres shouted as she turned to her fellow Sailor team. "Sailors Juno, Vesta, and Pallas, let's give them a hand with those freaky-looking ghosts!"

Sailor Pallas shrieked. "Ah, but PallaPalla is a afraid of ghosts!"

"Pu-please, you're a Senshi now," Sailor Juno rolled her eyes.

Sailor Vesta snapped. "Yeah, c'mon! They need our help!"

"Let's go, Sailor Pallas," Sailor Ceres instructed as she, Juno, and Vesta stormed off to help Adam, Daiki, and Demona.

Shaking her head, Sailor Pallas muttered. "Oh, all right! Wait for me!" She cried out and ran off following her colleagues.

Once the Sailor Quartet join in, more Paradais Ghosts were produced from the creatures. Sailor Juno landed a kick, causing one to explode and reform. Sailor Vesta unleashed a fire blast that caused one to explode, but just like the others reformed again. Sailor Ceres and Pallas combined their attacks by unleashing a double attack, which effectively cut down two Paradais Ghosts. Much to their dismay, the two Ghosts reformed.

"Damn it," cursed Vesta.

Pallas panicked. "Gah! What now?"

"Feh, this is already annoying," Ryuuhi scoffed.

"They keep reforming, guys!" Adam called to the Quartet. He distanced himself from a ghost and studied it closely. _These things must have a weakness. Wait! That guy didn't sent them after Eris, Orcus, and Ixion. I wonder why? He only bothered to send these things on us. _He attentively looked back to his colleagues and aided them against the Paradais Ghost army. _Of course! It must be because the girls are now Valkyrie Senshi! Their powers would likely more effective against these ghostly abominations. This monster was smart to divided us from the girls._

Meanwhile, the masked beings removed their disguises. The Neo Senshi stood their ground and watched their enemies reveal themselves. One creature was a mostly warrior garbed in red-and-silver armor and wearing a faceless mask. Another wore a similar armored suit with an olive green scheme. The third had blue-armored suit. The fourth member wore distinct gold armor. The Neo Senshi instinctively spread out to meet their opponents. The colored Paradais warriors matched their movement and caught up with the Senshi.

Blue Mars forged an ice sword and stood her ground against the red-armored warrior. The blue-armored warrior encircled and prepared to attack Cyber Mercury. The golden Paradais fighter took a fighting stance and faced Battle Jupiter. The green warrior and Summoner Venus faced each other.

As for the Chimeras, they were having trouble trying to contain Mika. Parasimon X chuckled and taunted the group's dilemma.

"Having some problems, my dear?" Parasimon X cackled, watching Mika sitting on her knees and quivering. He laughed and approached them, making Mika recoil out of fear.

"GET BACK!" Mika screamed.

"Back off, asshole!" Larry demanded as he balled up his fists.

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" chuckled Parasimon, taunting the Chimera. "Remember, you're all just unfinished experiments! Once I'm done with you, you'll become full Rajita warriors subject only to serve me."

As Parasimon X walked up a few steps, Sara and Hayata barricaded his path. Parasimon X abruptly cut them off and shot tendrils that knocked them back. Turning his head, the crazed Rajita turned and was met with a face full of fist. Larry surprised Parasimon X and sent him sailing across the sand.

"La...Larry?" Sara cried out, shocked with the quick end result.

Hayata approved of his friend's act. "Nice punch, Larry."

"Mika, open your eyes," Larry muttered.

Opening her eyes, Mika saw Larry standing in front of her. He turned and raised a clenched fist with Parasimon X's blood smeared on his knuckles.

"Watch me beat the ever living crap out of this freak. Hopefully that'll draw out that courageous spirit that made you so awesome, Mika." He proclaimed while trying his best to lift her spirits. "You might be annoyingly thick-headed to attack this guy without a second thought, but don't worry. Let me take care of him, Mika, but I want you to stand."

"Stand...?" Mika barely managed to mutter. She looked at Larry in befuddlement. "But... It was my fault... my fault! I got us in this whole mess...!"

"I know. Which is why I'm taking to take care of him. Now stand, Mika. You're not the type to sit helplessly. As much as you don't want to believe me, but I do look up to you."

Mika pressed a hand over her chest and shut her eyes. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm dead serious, Mika," Larry vaguely smiled. "Now stand."

Clenching her fists, Mika slowly stood while trying to shake off her fear of Parasimon X.

"Good. Now open your eyes and watch me slaughter this bastard."

As she slowly opened her eyes, the first thing Mika saw was Larry walking up toward Parasimon X. This was the first time she had seen Larry suddenly take charge in a situation.

"Get him, Larry," Hayata said. "We're here if you need us."

"Mika! Are you seeing this? Larry is doing this for you!" Sara called over to her friend.

"I'm going to correct my friend's error, but _you_..." Larry growled as his eyes turned green. For every second he looked at Parasimon X, he could only recall the creature trying to infiltrate his mind and ultimately destroying Mika's psyche. "I'm not letting you get away with what you've done to us, especially _me_!" He pulled out an object and channeled psionic energy into it, throwing it at Parasimon X.

Parasimon X quickly blasted the object and made it explode. However, that only served as a momentary distraction. The Rajita turned and saw Larry landing a right hand punch to his face. Parasimon X screeched in pain as Larry's fist nearly took his head off.

As Parasimon X hit the ground, Sara and Hayata cheered Larry on.

"That was for Mika, scum," Larry growled.

While Parasimon X struggled to stand, Mika clasped both hands over her chest and watched Larry's fury unfold.

"Larry, is that really you?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/11:53 AM**_

Melancholia sensed the cluster of powerful energies scaling up the tower. He opened his eyes and slowly stood from his chair. He methodically walked down the steps and stopped shortly to await his adversaries.

"So, you're finally near," Melancholia mused. _And you're with them, Sailor Sedna. Our final clash will be decided here._

As Helena slowly began waking up, Kitoss and Wolk poked their heads out to watch Melancholia standing in the spacious room. Kitoss slipped into the room and approached the bed platform where Helena was still laying.

"Kitoss! What are you doing?" Wolk tried calling out to her sister.

Wearing a disgusted look, Kitoss eyed Helena's sleeping form.

"How is it you're still here? I should've killed you when I had the chance instead," whispered the psychotic alien, who raised her hand over Helena. "Just one snap of your neck and...!"

_**Shoom.**_

Melancholia saw Valkyrie Sailor Sedna, Dimitri & Faith, and Valkyrie Sailor Varuna landing inside his tower quarters. After them, Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ, Helbot, and Tuxedo Kamen came shortly thereafter. Melancholia held his ground without budging an inch.

Kitoss squeaked nervously and withdrew her hand. She scrambled over by Wolk and panted heavily out of fear.

"...damn... they scared me!" Kitoss screamed.

Wolk sweatdropped. "You better be happy they barely noticed you."

"Ssh! Looks like it's about to start!" Kitoss cut her sister off.

"So, what was it you were trying to do to Helena, Kitoss?" Came a voice, which caused the sisters to recoil. Kitoss turned around and saw DemiDevimon hovering over her, disapproving of her action. "Huh? We you trying to hurt her?" He flew at Kitoss and whapped her with his wing.

"Ow! It wasn't what you think!" Kitoss pleaded as DemiDevimon continued slapping her. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Hey, something's about to happen!" Wolk exclaimed.

"What?" DemiDevimon stopped as he flew out to see Melancholia facing down Sedna and Neo Moon's group. He gaped in shock at those who came to rescue Helena and Pluto. _Holy cow! They're here! And they even brought the fake Helena!_

Melancholia and Valkyrie Sedna locked eyes as tension subtly rose between them. Neither of them lifted a finger and yet they were both eager to clash over Helena's fate.

"Look! Helena's just across the other side!" Varuna noticed her friend laying on the platform. She sensed the girl's life energy and sighed with relief. "Don't worry. She's alive."

"And I see, Pluto, too!" Neo Moon said while pointing to the cross where the Time Guardian was hanging above Helena.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Yes, and with all of us here, Sedna, you can hold off Melancholia while we free our friends."

Melancholia interjected. "You're free to do so, but if you believe Sedna is capable of facing me alone... you're sadly mistaken." He watched Sedna holding her trident and pointing it at him. Unfazed by her drawn weapon, the Neo-Rajita general reached for his sword and readily pulled it out. "You wish to challenge me alone, Sailor Sedna?"

"I'll do what I have to do to kill you, especially with what you did to Helena," Sedna declared. "Guys, you go free Helena and Pluto! There's no time! Hurry!"

"You heard her, guys! Let's get moving!" Dimitri nodded as Faith flew off his shoulder.

As the group acknowledged Sedna's command, Sailor Sedna and Melancholia encircled each other. After the two had eyes locked again, Sedna made the first move and propelled herself toward the general. Melancholia was ready for Sedna and quickly raised his sword, countering her attempted trident strike.

"YOU'RE MINE, MELANCHOLIA!" Sedna screamed with fury as she swung her blade toward the stoic alien.

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Hollowed**_**)**

_**Clash!**_

As their weapons locked up, Sedna kicked her foot up and pushed Melancholia back with his sword. Melancholia thrust his blade forward as Sedna evaded to the side. They repeated this sequence a few times until Sedna saw an opening and landed a kick to Melancholia's gut, knocking him back. Sedna flew across and met Melancholia with a her trident.

"_**Sedna Arctic Bree-!**_" The Valkyrie Kuiper stopped mid-sentence and caught Melancholia flickering out of her view. She sensed his location and spotted him hanging in the ceiling. She rocketed after Melancholia and pursued him.

While the two clashed, Neo Moon and Varuna led their group forward to reach Helena. Varuna felt her heart racing quickly, realizing that their mission was just about accomplished. Neo Moon saw Pluto and smiled.

"We're almost there...!" Neo Moon shouted.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Suddenly, the ground near them crumbled. Dimitri sprang across to catch Tuxedo Kamen from falling. Faith, RJ, Neo Moon, and Varuna moved away from where the ground exploded under them. After setting Kamen down, Dimitri readily pulled out his sword and watched a massive shadow rising from the smoke.

Valkyrie Varuna stood and watched the shadowed figure reveal himself.

"Damn, knew it wouldn't be that easy," grumbled an irked Varuna.

Babbi emerged from the ground and boasted loudly. "What the hell's going on up here, Melancholia? Eh?" After surveying the vicinity, he spotted Dimitri, Varuna, and the others standing amassed together. The big brute's grin widened when his eyes fell on the group. "Well, ain't this convenient? Hehe, yeah! Now I get to stomp you all!"

Neo Moon retorted. "Oh great. Not him again."

Grinning, RJ cracked his knuckles. "Don't worry. All we need to do is remove this big idiot."

Varuna shifted her view over to Helena and Pluto. "We're almost there, guys."

Utilizing her cybernetic sensors, Helbot scanned Babbi and immediately calculated his stats. "Babbi's power is mid-tier. Most of you can easily eradicate him individually."

Babbi laughed. "Oh, please! You know nothing of what I can do, you runts!"

"Oh, well, I guess me knocking you out gave you amnesia," Dimitri addressed the big brute. As he garnered the big general's attention, the Ascendant pointed his sword at him. "Remember me and my face?" He gave a calm and collective look, which Babbi quickly recognized.

The general backed off as Dimitri's presence spooked him. "Y-You? YOU AGAIN?" Once Dimitri distracted him, this allowed RJ to run up and land a punch to his gut sending him sailing across the room.

RJ chuckled and waited for Babbi to sit up. "I think I'll take him from here."

"I'll give you a hand, RJ," Kamen offered.

"All right then, guys! This way!" Varuna called out as she ran up toward Helena.

_**Boom!**_

However, before she could reach her friend, Varuna was deflected by a barrier, which seemingly was put up all of a sudden.

"What the hell?" Varuna cursed as she saw a barrier serving as the final obstruction from Helena and Sailor Pluto.

Neo Moon ran up and pushed her hands against the barrier. "We've got to get through somehow!" She pulled out her Valkyrie dagger and tried cutting through the barrier, which she failed to do so.

Dimitri & Faith, Varuna, Neo Moon, and Helbot stood near the barrier while mulling of a way to get through.

"Allow me to scan this barrier," Helbot offered as she thoroughly scanned the powerful obstruction.

Dimitri tried firing a ki blast that failed to break through.

"Hey, careful, Dimitri!" Varuna said. "You don't want to blow up the whole place now, do you?"

"I've held back a lot, Varuna. Is she done scanning yet?"

Helbot replied quickly. "Just give me a few..."

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, DemiDevimon sighed with relief after pressing the security switch that activated the barrier. He flew over and watched the group trying to breach through the barrier. He stopped to see Helena stirring.

"That was close. I've got to protect Helena for Lord Melancholia," DemiDevimon said as he guarded Helena. "Try to calm down, Helena. I'll protect ya."

However, unbeknownst to the Digimon, Helena's eyes barely opened up to witness all that was going on while she was unconscious. The first thing she saw was Varuna and company trying to break through. From another corner, she saw Sedna engaging Melancholia in heated battle.

Two names came out of Helena's mouth as tears fell. "Karin... Tyra..."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Grand Paradais Knights Realms/11:56 AM**_

The Duelists cleared a path filled with Duel Monsters and Paradais Knights. Dark Magician Yugi, Flame Swordsman Joey, Kaibaman Seto, and D.D. Warrior Lady Lyn took out a whole lot of the Paradais Knights with relative ease. Dark Witch Tea, Harpie Queen Mai, Cyber Commander Tristan, Goddess of the Third Eye Serenity, Strike Ninja Duke, and Paladin of Blue Dragon Mokuba finished the remaining monsters that barricaded them.

Two Paradais Knights tried crawling away but then Joey and Tristan stopped them by stomping their backs.

"Where do you two think you're crawling off?" Tristan demanded, picking up the Paradais Knight by his robe. "Why don't you tell us where your bosses are hiding?"

"Where are those Grand Paradais creeps at, huh?" Joey growled as he threatened to pummel the other Paradais Knight.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the Knight.

Yugi quickly interjected and grabbed Joey's arm. "That's enough, Joey. We can get our answers without resorting to that."

"Yeah... like we'd spill the location of Zealoss, Dragoon, and Grapplo... your other friends are in trouble, especially since they don't have wacky magic like you guys... ehehe..."

Lyn scoffed. "Least you forget my brothers can use that wacky magic and they can definitely defend their friends."

The King of Games nodded his head. "Indeed. However, don't underestimate the resourcefulness of Jaden and Yusei's teams." He addressed the Paradais Knight with some venom in his tone. "Yusei's group, in particular, have the power of their Signer Dragons."

"Right! Besides, they're from the future and have shown us how far they've come along. I think they put some of us to shame in the power department," Tea said, recalling seeing Luna and Akiza's Signer Dragons come to life.

Growing irked, Seto scoffed and walked over, grabbing the Paradais Knight Joey let go. He pulled him up to his face and gave him a penetrating stare, which scared the living daylights out of the fidgeting Knight.

"O-O-Ok! I'll tell you...! Zealoss... he's hiding in...!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST 19 - **_**Corridors of Madness**_**)**

Suddenly, a low laugh came seemingly out of nowhere and startled the Duelists. They surveyed the entire room until a screen descended from the ceiling. As the screen turned on, Zealoss' face appeared, which conveyed a conniving grin. Seto dropped the Knight.

"It's that creep again," scoffed Mai.

Duke added. "Clearly he's too chicken to face us out here. He has to send the legion of their cult fanboys and monsters to take us down."

Serenity stared toward the screen silently but without saying a word.

"_**Congrats, boys and girls. You've made it through our gauntlet of despair. Doesn't it just feel like a RPG? Have your HPs gone up since you started?**_"

"Enough! We're through playing your games, Zealoss! Where are you hiding?" Yugi angrily demanded from the Grand Paradais Knight. "Tell us your location so we can settle this in a duel!"

Joey spat out. "You heard him! We ain't wasting time taking out your fanboy crew!"

Chortling evilly, Zealoss stepped away from the camera facing him on the screen. "_**You're right. I think it's about time we settle this in a duel. I've waited too long myself. So, how about this? I'll show you my location?**_" He stepped back to show the Duelists a view of the Paradais rooftop, which Seto and Mokuba recognized from first sight.

"Hey, that's...!" Mokuba cried out, pointing to the screen.

Seto scowled. "He's on top of the Paradais building."

"_**Good eye, Seto and Mokuba. Yes, I'm on top of the Paradais building waiting for you. For those who may not remember, but you are still within the Paradais building... just on the other side of reality. I can lead you to where I am, but you'll need the key to get there.**_" Zealoss said and with a snap of his fingers a door quickly materialized across from them. "_**Lucky for us, the powers that be we are working for have allowed us to manipulate anything we want in their dimension.**_"

"Clearly, you're with Charon," Yugi said.

"_**The Paradais organization have granted us access to their dimension to play with you, Duelists. Now take the door and you'll be back inside the Paradais building. However, I'd use it with extreme caution.**_"

"Extreme caution he says? We'll see," Tristan said as he approached the door.

Yugi quickly warned him. "Wait, let's tread carefully, Tristan. There's no telling what could be behind that door."

"What's there to worry about?" Tristan shrugged as he opened the door...

...to which a giant monstrous head emerged to scare him to death! It was a Zera the Mant, a large green demonic creature wearing a purple cape, stepped in bellowing as it thrust its claws toward Tristan. Joey pushed Tristan aside saving him before getting skewered.

"That idiot should've listened to you," Seto snorted as he bolted ahead to attack Zera.

"Hold on!" Lyn called out as she ran ahead to join Seto.

"Guys, we'll take care of this!" Yugi exclaimed while flying off to assist Seto and Lyn.

"_**Let's just call this a mini-boss stage before you get the privilege of meeting the true boss! Zera the Mant and his Ryu-Kishin Powered army will make mincemeat outta ya!**_"

As Zealoss continued his boastful laughter, the other Duelists watched as four Ryu-Kishin Powered emerged from the walls. Mokuba, Tea, Mai, Duke, and Serenity took up battle stances while the demonic gargoyles advanced toward them. Joey recovered from the floor with Tristan.

"The next time Yugi tells ya to be careful, you should listen, man," Joey said. "You oughta know that after all the stuff we've been through."

"I just wanted to get out of here."

"You and me both, Tristan. Oh, crap!" The blonde-haired Duelist cried out as he saw the Ryu-Kishin monsters backing the other Duelists into a circle. "Serenity! Mai! Hang on, guys!"

"Let's move!" Tristan called out as he and Joey bolted ahead to save them.

As the Ryu-Kishin came closer, the Duelists formed a circle.

"Ok, guys! Let's put our spell and trap cards to good use!" Mokuba declared as he drew out a card from his pocket. "I draw the Adhesion Trap Hole and that'll one of their powers down to half!" He said as the card glowed, which activated its effect and created a giant hole under a Ryu-Kishin. As a result, the monster's power was abruptly reduced to half.

"Great and that should let one of us finish it off!" Duke said as he quickly sprang up and threw a giant paper bomb that hit the weakened Ryu-Kishin and destroyed it. "Got him!" However, one of the other Ryu-Kishin ran up and hit him with a claw strike. "Augh!"

"No! Duke!" Serenity cried out in horror.

Tea quickly flew up and caught Duke before he hit the ground hard.

"Thanks, Tea..."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, punk! That's my friend you're messing with!" Joey shouted, activating his Spirit Fusion power as he turned into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He fired a retaliation shot and one-shotted the Ryu-Kishin into dust.

"Good one, Joey! My turn!" Mai declared as she took to the skies and drew out her Cyber Shield card. "I activate Cyber Shield to empower me!" As a golden shield now adorned sections of her body, she pulled out a whip and threw it at the third Ryu-Kishin, catching its neck. "Now to finish you off!" With that, she twisted her whip to snap the demon's neck.

The fourth and last Ryu-Kishin backed away realizing the futility of the others' efforts. Then, Serenity and Tea stepped forward to face it.

"Our turn!" Tea shouted as she drew a card alongside Serenity. "I activate the spell card! Silver Bow and Arrow!" As her card glowed, she and Serenity were each equipped with bows and arrows, which only fairy type monsters could use.

Serenity took her bow and arrows, preparing to use them on the demon.

"Since Dark Witch and Goddess of the Third Eye are technically fairy types, we're able to use these. Ready, Serenity?"

"Let's do it!"

As Tea and Serenity fired their arrows, all of them hit the Ryu-Kishin. Though their shots didn't destroy the beast, it managed to subdue it long enough for Tristan to unload with shots that brought the beast to its knees. Ryu-Kishin let out its final roars as it exploded into data dust.

"All right, guys!" Duke exclaimed.

Joey regressed back into his Flame Swordsman form and cheered for his sister. "Nice shot, sis!"

"Thanks, Joey," Serenity smiled to her overly ecstatic brother.

The group immediately turned around to see Yugi, Seto, and Lyn working together to bring down Zera. The demonic beast forged a massive dark ball over its head and hurled it toward their direction.

"Move!" Yugi barked out in command.

The trio evaded the massive ball, which impacted a wall and exploded. The other Duelists took cover from the explosion blast. Yugi stood and readily pulled out a card.

"I activate Spell Shattering Arrow!" The King of Games roared as the card in his hand turned into a shining white arrow, which he used to hit Zera with.

However, Zera countered by summoning a ritual circle. He unleashed black mist, which then negated Yugi's Spell Shattering Arrow.

"It just used the Magic Hammer!" Yugi said.

"Step aside. I'll finish this," Seto scoffed as he prepared to transform into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Wait," Yugi said as he drew another card in hand. "I've got this, but I wouldn't mind if you and Lyn slow him down."

Lyn approached Seto and nodded. "Let's do what he says."

"Fine."

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

As Seto and Lyn headed off Zera, Yugi pulled out the card he drew and smiled when he found the card he was looking for.

Zera bumrushed Seto and Lyn, throwing energy balls at their direction. The Duelists evaded as Seto plunged forward and landed a punch into Zera's overgrown belly. Lyn leaped over Zera's head and got on his back. She folded both legs around its neck and pulled out her sword, using it to stab Zera's eyes out. Roaring out in pain, Zera stumbled around while rubbing its eyes. Lyn slid down the monster's back and hurried over to Seto.

"He's all yours, Yugi!" Lyn called to him.

"Thanks, guys," Yugi nodded with his card readily drawn and glowing in his hand. "This card will end you, Zera. First, I summon Buster Blader to the field!" Dropping down the card, he summoned the aforementioned monster. "Next, I use Polymerization to fuse myself, the Dark Magician, with Buster Blader to create the fusion monster! Dark Paladin!" As the card activated, Yugi and Buster Blader merged to form the Dark Paladin Yugi. "Kaiba! Lyn! Turn into your dragon forms!"

"Ok!" Lyn called out, utilizing her Spirit Fusion powers to turn into the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.

Joining in with Lyn, Seto turned into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

As the two dragons landed by Yugi's side, Dark Paladin Yugi felt his attack power increase.

"Gaining more power from all dragons on my side, I become strong enough to wipe you out!" Yugi howled as he pointed his magician's scepter and fired a blast toward Zera.

As the blast hit Zera head-on, the overkill attack wiped the demon out. After Zera was gone, Seto and Lyn turned back into Kaibaman and D.D. Warrior Lady.

"Thanks, you two."

Lyn gave him a thumb up. "Like I said, anytime."

"Next time, I'm taking charge of the operation," Seto mumbled as he and the others watched another door materialize.

"Awesome teamwork, you three!" Tea said.

Mokuba added as he ran up to Seto and Lyn. "Way to go, Seto and Lyn! That was kick ass."

Serenity sighed, distraught over the fact Morpheous wasn't present. "I hope we can find Morpheous."

"We'll find him, Serenity," Joey replied to his sister's distress. "Who knows? He might be with Sedna and her crew. We're all going to find each other soon. Right, Yug?"

"Yes," Yugi nodded. "Once we clear of all the stages..."

**(End theme)**

Zealoss reappeared on the giant screen as he mockingly clapped their efforts.

"_**Very impressive! You just cleared the mini-boss stage!**_" Zealoss chortled to most of everyone's annoyance.

"And this time we're coming for you, you jerk!" Duke shouted at the Grand Paradais Knight.

"I take it that door is the way out," Yugi said.

"_**For sure, I can assure you that, Yugi Muto. The way you utilized strategy to take down Zera was proof enough you're ready to face me. I'll be waiting for you on the rooftop.**_" With that, he shut off the screen and left the Duelists to use the door provided for them.

The Duelists amassed together as they faced their way out of the Paradais dimension.

"This is it," Yugi said as he approached the door and opened it. To his and everyone's relief, the door led them into an empty corridor with a sign reading '_**Go Forward**_'. "Looks like he's intent on meeting us. Let's go on forward."

"Or, it's another trap," deduced Tristan.

"No, this time Zealoss is seriously intent on facing me in a duel," Yugi said as he walked through the door with his friends following him.

"I sure hope so, Yug," Joey replied. "I wonder if we'll be meeting with the others soon."

"Guess we'll know once we meet Zealoss," Lyn added. _Max, Sam, I better hope to see you two soon._

_Zealoss, at last we're going to settle this once and for all!_ Thought Yugi as he stared toward the flight of stairs pointing them toward their next destination.

xxxxx

As for the Duel Academy students, they managed to clear their stage whilst Grapplo monitored their progress via big screen. Jaden, Aster, Syrus, Chazz, Dark Magician of Chaos Sam, Black Luster Soldier Max, and Hassleberry cleared the way beating a bunch of Paradais Knight flunkies and their Duel Monsters.

Jaden had his Elemental Hero Neos and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman out to finish the job. Aster used his Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. Syrus used his Steam Gyroid. Chazz utilized his XYZ Dragon. Hassleberry used his Dark Tyranno to stomp out most of the flunkies' monsters. Max and Sam just utilized their Spirit Fused forms to help their Duel Academy friends.

Alexis had her Cyber Blader out to help the guys against the flunkies. Blair used her Mystic Baby Dragon. Yasmin spent her time guarding Atticus.

Together, they were also able to take down their arena's mini-boss:

the Perfect Machine King. Jaden clapped Syrus, Max, and Sam's hands as they celebrated their victory.

Aster sighed, watching them from the sidelines. "Oh, boy."

"Feh, I should take the credit," Chazz scoffed, watching them celebrate. "It was my monster that dealt the last blow. Sheesh."

"_**Good work, children. Beating the Perfect Machine King was no simple task,**_" Grapplo announced on the screen. "_**But, your luck ends once you step through the door. Jaden Yuki, prepare yourself for your immediate downfall.**_" As his face vanished off the screen, the 'Neo Duelists' and their Duel Monsters gathered around and faced the door that materialized in front of them.

Like Yugi before him, Jaden took the chance and opened the door.

"Let's shut that jerk down, Jaden," Max said.

Alexis nodded to Jaden. "Go for it, Jaden."

Syrus gulped. "I hope it's not another trap. Please don't let it be."

Shaking his head, Jaden grabbed the knob and turned. He opened the door to see a similar corridor the Duelists used to cross. The Neo Duelists walked through crossing the narrow corridor. As they walked across, Yasmin stopped as she sensed an unsettling vibe. Atticus was the first to notice and walked by his friend's side.

"Yasmin. Are you ok?" Atticus asked as he saw a distressed look on her face.

"From now on, we must tread more carefully," Yasmin advised everyone present. "Jaden, you must win your duel with Grapplo. No matter what... don't lose."

"I don't plan to," he vividly said, broadening a smile on his face.

"Of course Jaden has to win, but what's bugging her?" wondered Blair.

Hassleberry barked. "C'mon, don't y'all be holding us up! Let's get moving! I don't like staying in one place for a long time!"

After calling back their Duel Monsters, the group headed down the path to finally confront Grapplo.

Aster watched Yasmin closely and mulled. _What could be worse than all these Paradais Knight creeps we've been dealing with? Did she envision something we're all in the dark about?_

From across the corridor, they spotted a door. This door would lead them directly to Grapplo's arena.

xxxxx

As for the Signers (and Leo), they used their Dragon Marks and Duel Monsters to defeat their Paradais Knights opponents. The mid-boss they had to face and overcome was the Millennium Scorpion and its army of Steel Scorpions. Carly, Trudge, and Mina watched their friends clear the stage of the enemies.

Quiet throughout the whole battle, Dragoon finally spoke.

"_**Very good, future Duelists. You managed to beat my mini-boss. Now, you're ready to move forward to face me. Yusei Fudo, the door ahead of you will lead you to my arena. See you all there.**_"

As Dragoon vanished from the screen, the Signers and Leo walked toward the door. Carly, Trudge, and Mina joined them. Before Yusei opened the door, he turned to his friends, who gave him encouraging nods.

"We trust in you, Yusei," Luna said.

Akiza added genuinely. "Take us to the right path this time."

"Yeah, at least you won't pick the wrong door like Trudge did," snidely remarked Jack.

Growling under his breath, Trudge grumbled. "I resent that remark."

"Let's go forward, Yusei!" Leo said.

Crow smirked. "You'll clean that clown's clock in the duel."

Affirming his resolve to duel Dragoon, Yusei opened the door for everyone and lead them toward a narrow similar leading them to Dragoon's arena.

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/12:10 PM**_

Helena was finally moving about with eyes open. As she barely raised her head, she saw Varuna, Dimitri, Neo Moon, and Helbot trying to break through their barrier.

"Tyra...?" Helena muttered. Before she could yell out, she attentively turned to see Sedna and Melancholia still heatedly clashing in mid-air. _What in the world has been going on here? Sedna, Varuna, and the others found me?_ As she tried to sit up, she fell over and hit the ground.

"Hel! Hang in there!" Varuna called out from the other side of the barrier. "Once we break through this damn thing, we're getting you out!"

Rubbing her back, Helena winced. "Ow... ow..."

"Helena! Pluto's behind you!" Neo Moon alerted the Brazilian girl. "Try and get her down!"

Once she turned around, Helena's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Sailor Pluto hanging on the wall on a cross. Helena walked toward the wall and tried climbing up to reach Pluto, but she slid down each time.

"I can't get up there..." Helena muttered as she tried climbing up again. "She's too high up."

While Helena attempted climbing up, Varuna remembered holding Helena's Valkyrie Dagger. She pulled it out and attentively watched Helena.

_We're so close, Hel! Hang in there a little longer!_ Varuna thought, intently focusing on her friend's dagger.

"Are you almost done?" Neo Moon asked Helbot.

**(Cue Final Fantasy Tactics OST - **_**Decisive Battle ~ Battle Theme #5**_**)**

Just then, Helbot abruptly finished scanning and pinpointed a spot. She turned her right hand into a blade and penetrated the spot she was aiming at. She then channeled a surge of energy that seemingly neutralized the barrier and brought it down.

"All right, you brought it down!" Neo Moon said as she ran through.

Varuna sighed deeply. "About time."

Dimitri concurred. "Let's get Helena secure." With that, he bolted ahead with Faith to help Neo Moon rescue Helena.

Babbi was on the receiving end of repeated attacks from RJ and Tuxedo Kamen. Taking a moment's notice, Babbi looked over his shoulder to see Dimitri & Faith, Neo Moon, and Varuna bolting over to Helena. He snarled and opened his mouth, expelling a blast toward them. Alarmed, RJ and Tuxedo Kamen headed off to intercept Babbi's mouth beam.

"Guys! Get away!" RJ warned his friends.

However, they couldn't outrun the blast as it impacted the floor cutting the group off from Helena. The explosion knocked both Varuna and Neo Moon back, which led to Dimitri catching them both. As a billowing cloud formed around the vicinity, Helena coughed while waving the smoke away. DemiDevimon was unable to see Helena while he searched for her through the fog.

"Helena! Can you hear me?" DemiDevimon called to her.

"Hel! Are you ok?" Varuna screamed as her eyes conveyed deep concern. "Hel!"

"Tyra!" Helena called out to her friend. However, before she could do anything else, she felt someone seize her arm. "Uh!" She grunted while being tugged forward. She barely got a glance at the culprit. She blanched in horror when she came face to face with Kitoss.

"Hello, Hel-e-na," Kitoss greeted her in a oh-so-sweet but subtly psychotic tone. She seized Helena, overpowering the girl. She folded Helena's right arm back and folded her own arm around the Brazilian's neck. "You're not going anywhere, ya hear?"

Struggling to break free, Helena screamed. "Let go!"

While Kitoss pushed Helena through the smoke, Wolk reluctantly followed them.

"Hel! Where are you?" Varuna called out once again.

Grinning over his work, Babbi chuckled as he closed his mouth. "That'll hold them off..." Once he pivoted his head...

_**Wham!**_

He was decked in the face by a fist. Dazed by the punch, Babbi was knocked through a pillar. Once the general recovered, he raised his head and got a good look at RJ standing near him. Tuxedo Kamen checked over Neo Moon, who was fortunately saved by Dimitri. Neo Moon pivoted her view toward Babbi and frowned.

"That was trying to hurt my friends, especially _my_ girlfriend, you big ugly bastard!" RJ snarled angrily as his fist was imbued with Youki. He dashed forward and decked Babbi with a right hook and knocked him across the hall.

As RJ went after Babbi, Tuxedo Kamen and Neo Moon joined him. Neo Moon stopped for a moment to see Pluto and nodded.

"Varuna, Dimitri! I'm counting on you!" The pink-armored Valkyrie Senshi said as she stormed behind Kamen and RJ.

Meanwhile, Helbot sauntered through the smoke as she scanned through to find Kitoss pushing Helena down. Helbot readied her arm blade until Kitoss spotted her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the doll!" The female alien smirked as she put a foot on Helena's back. "C'mon, I dare ya to get me. Touch me and I'll crush Helena's poor head.

Helbot stopped at her tracks and looked over Helena, who struggled to move.

Kitoss evilly chuckled, goading the cybernetic doll. "C'mon! What are you waiting for?" She pushed the doll more to attack her, but forced Helbot to stand her ground. "That's a good cyborg. You're always obedient when someone gives you a direct command. Now, if you want to see her live, obey me."

Helbot turned her head and sensed a powerful energy presence approach her. She alternated her view and shot a confident smile toward Kitoss, which befuddled the alien.

"No."

"What?" Kitoss snarled as she lifted Helena's head and forged an energy blade in her right hand. "Then, you leave me no choice! Say goodbye to this bit-!"

Just then, the alien felt a quick and crushing force impact her face.

_**Bam!**_

Accompanied with a thunderous echo, the force left a fist imprint across Kitoss' right cheek. With her head nearly taken off its shoulders, Kitoss was sent hurtling into the wall. Helbot whirled around to see the thick mist clear away. Wolk reached the area as she and DemiDevimon passed through the diminishing mist.

**(End theme)**

Emerging through the smoke screen, Valkyrie Varuna looked over Helena, whose eyes filled with tears.

"Tyra... you're here..." Helena said, tearing up as her body racked with pain from the abuse she took from Kitoss.

"KITOSS!" Wolk screamed as she tried running to her sister.

"Make another move and you're next!" Varuna snapped as she shot a terrifying gaze that caused Wolk to recoil in fear. She turned her view toward Kitoss and watched the alien girl sitting up rubbing her cheek.

Dimitri and Faith stopped at their tracks to witness the events unfolding.

"...you... you did this to me?" Kitoss seethed, gritting her teeth hard.

Varuna rebuked with venom in her tone. "Get away from Helena, bitch." She said hanging her battle ax over her right shoulder, seemingly ready to cut Kitoss down to size.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Ichigo vs Ulquiorra**_**)**

On the other side of the tower, Valkyrie Sailor Sedna and Melancholia moved their battle away from everyone else. Both warriors wanted space to themselves without distractions. This allowed Sedna to go all out without restraint, giving her more reason to kill Melancholia.

Sedna glided across the hallway giving chase to Melancholia, who led her into a more spacious vicinity. Valkyrie Sedna opened her right hand and unleashed a sheet of ice that nearly caught the Neo-Rajita general. However, Melancholia swerved around the ice sheet and hit a pillar. Sedna flew past the now frozen pillar and went for a flying kick. Melancholia phased out of her reach, throwing the Valkyrie Kuiper off.

"Behind me!" Sedna shouted as she whirled around and saw Melancholia hovering above her.

Melancholia amassed a black ball of energy and threw it at Sedna. The Valkyrie Kuiper evaded the incoming ball and let it hit the ground, triggering an explosion that blew up a section of the room. Sedna propelled forward and clashed swords with Melancholia again. The two exchanged successive sword strikes. Melancholia and Sedna evaded each other's strikes. Sedna threw an ice blast point blank at Melancholia. The general moved aside letting the blast turn another pillar into a block of ice.

Sedna flew up and landed a knee into Melancholia's gut. Then, with enough force, she landed a kick to his back dropping him to the ground. Valkyrie Sedna descended to the ground and watched Melancholia sitting up.

"You're not getting away with what you did!" Sedna growled, gritting her teeth as her emotions began flaring up. Her power resonated in conjunction with her rising emotional outburst. "For what you did to Helena, I'm going to _kill_ you, you sick bastard!"

Standing up, Melancholia looked at her with a stoic expression. What Sedna didn't realize she was taking her anger out on the wrong culprit. The one who truly tainted Helena was a certain psychotic alien girl about to meet her end, courtesy of Varuna.

Looking at Melancholia's stoic demeanor made Sedna much more furious. Sedna lunged forward meeting Melancholia head-on. Melancholia was more than ready to counter her attack as the two warriors continued their heated clash.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Front Quarters of the Demon Priests' Stronghold/12:15 PM**_

The Demon Knights and the Shadow Guardians gathered outside the Priests' stronghold while demon soldier fleets amassed in huge numbers. There were at least over a thousand of soldiers and a few hundred elites making preparations to fortify Sheol from the Spirit Detectives.

Kyo and Selipa had just barely walked out to see their fellow Knights waiting for them. Shiki, Gami, Toki, and Kanzo watched them talk to soldiers as they walked down the front steps.

"We've had to wait for them?" Toki scoffed irritably seeing Kyo and Selipa walking side by side. "Their feelings will spell the end for them."

Kanzo added. "Which would be careless of them."

Shiki turned and addressed the two Knights. "_We've been waiting. The fleets are getting restless._" He spoke in a cybernetic tone.

Waving Shiki off, Kyo addressed him and the other Knights. "We know. We're ready to get down to business." As he turned, he saw Selipa speaking with the Shadow Guardians (now consisting of just Shin, Maga, Chii, Moriya, and Namiza). "Selipa."

"Oh, Kyo, sorry..." Selipa said a little disoriented as she paused and turned back to the palace. "Listen, Kyo. There's something I need to take care of. Can you handle things while I'm gone?"

"Ok, but what for?"

Selipa surprised Kyo as she kissed him on his lips.

"I promise I'll be back."

"Don't take long," Kyo muttered, smiling vaguely as Selipa bolted back into the palace.

The other Knights caught on Kyo and Selipa's not-so-subtle kiss, muttering to themselves.

"Feh, so Selipa is a woman after all," Gami mumbled.

Toki chuckled. "So, what did you two do last night? Something must have been going on."

Kyo retorted as he shot a stoic glare that silenced Toki. "Drop it."

"Fine. Let's get down to business then."

"The Spirit Detectives and their allies draw near our location. We must fortify Sheol and prevent them from interrupting the ritual," stated Rio's older brother, who walked around to observe the soldiers working hard in readying their weapons and restructuring their defenses. "They will not be an easy enemy to hold off. We learned that after engaging them twice."

"Third time's the charm then," Toki replied. "They're fighting on our grounds. We will have them writhing in agony before we finish them off."

Kyo turned and grinned like a crazed maniac. "Precisely and I will fight my brother to the death until all three Demon Stones are implanted in me." Clenching his right hand, he lifted it overhead and let black Youki leak from his hand. "And I give my body for Lord Arago when it's all over."

"And what about the girl? Your sister?" Shin asked as he overheard Kyo.

"I fight her and take her Demon Stone. That will happen after I kill my brother. What happens to Kohana afterward is of little consequence to me..." When Kyo said that, the back of his mind became flooded with suppressed memories of he, Rio, and Kohana together before being taken by the Demon Priests. _No, not these illusions again! What do these mean...? _"...no... everything will go down as the Priests planned. Excuse me." He turned around and headed off into the nearest tent to shake the images from his mind. He panted hard while massaging his forehead with one hand. "...nothing's going to get in the way of our progress. Not after all we've been through to get here. The ritual _will_ go as scheduled." He then remembered making love with Selipa the other night and kissing her not too long ago. "...Selipa, what are you planning to do?"

xxxxx

_**Demon Priests' Main Lair/12:25 PM**_

"How long until Kurama and his friends arrive, Long?" Karasu inquired as he stood before the seated Priest.

Long quickly addressed the masked demon. "Not too long, Karasu. You, too, can sense their approach like I can."

"Of course, but I am getting overly anxious."

"You will get what you want, Karasu. They will come and Youko will be yours to toy with. The bargain was that you'd get Kurama. What matters most to me is setting the Kuroshishi brothers to kill each other. With them out of the picture, the girl will hopefully be the vessel for Lord Arago. Then, I will ask the revived Lord Arago to murder my two colleagues. In the grand scheme of my long-term goals, Tsukiyomi and Vigor are both expendable."

"You though this through quite long, Long."

"Well, I must be careful not to overstep my boundaries, but I've taken many precautions to ensure my plans go accordingly. As far as Tsukiyomi and Vigor are concerned..." An evil chuckle escaped the dragon's deceitful lips. "...it was nothing personal. Just business. They'll understand when they die."

"You're welcome to do what you want, Long. I look forward to seeing Lord Arago with my own eyes."

Upon seeing Karasu bow and take his leave, the dragon Priest leaned back and picked up a staff with a dragon's face emblazoned around it. Before making his leave to meet with Tsukiyomi and Vigor, he felt another presence near and smiled seductively. "Don't you know eavesdropping on a private conversation is rude. You should've knocked first, naughty Selipa." He casted a cool glare toward the left side of the expansive space and saw Selipa emerge from behind a large pillar.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST -**_** Track 6**_**)**

Selipa walked out in plain sight and glaring down Long.

"I take it you heard everything?"

"You monster! Is that your plan?" Selipa demanded, gritting her teeth and balling up her fists hard. She walked right toward the cold and calculating Demon Priest. "You not only intend to send Kyo to kill himself along with Rio! On top of that, you want their sister to become Arago's host! And you... most of all... planning treason against the other Priests and sending them to their graves?"

"That's the gist of it all, yes. But, you don't realize how powerful Kohana's spirit power is. Her body is rich with spirit energy that Rio and Kyo could only dream of. Lord Arago wants only a body best suited for his needs. The more spiritual power, the better he can accumulate it with his own powers. With Kohana's body, there'll be no one can who stop him. Not even King Enma will make a difference!"

Irate at the demonic dragon, Selipa screamed at him. "And what if he turns against you? You'll be nothing to Arago should he acquire Kohana's body! He'll kill you just as you plan to have Kyo, Rio, Tsukiyomi, and Long to die... all for your own selfish goal!" She pulled out a blade from her own hand and readied it against him. "For betraying Lady Tsukiyomi's trust, I won't let you walk out of here alive!"

"Heh. You intend to go through with this? What happened to the old Selipa who used to dance in the blood of her own victims? Has being around Kyo changed you?"

Upon hearing Long's observations, Selipa withheld herself from attacking him. She realized what he said were anything but lies.

"You've become soft lately, Selipa. You were once one of the most ruthless demons I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I didn't think that underneath it all, you're just another woman longing for a man to love."

Selipa noticed her hands trembling, which Long noticed right away.

"Your hands tremble. You can't hide the truth from me, Selipa. You've fallen for a human, albeit one empowered with demonic power, but still human nonetheless. I've watched how close you've grown to him... and I do believe you two have already made love..."

"You..." She scowled, restraining herself from lunging at him.

"It's not even a secret anymore. You want him, Selipa. I can see it in your eyes. How much more do you want him? Are you willing to let him go now that you've learned my plans? Hmm? Or, will you do the right thing and pledge your allegiance to me? Become the cold-hearted monster you once were and I'll ask Lord Arago to give you anything you desire. I think that's the best deal I can offer."

Hesitant to attack, Selipa dropped her arms to her sides.

"Good. You're starting to realize what's best for you, dear Selipa," he evilly chortled as he walked down the steps and walked over toward her. "Come. Now that you know the truth, you will stay with me at all times..." As he walked right over to Selipa, he pulled a small black ball coated with Youki. "Now, you'll become a puppet just like your Kyo!" He thrust his hand forward and tried to plant the ball into her.

To his surprise, Selipa phased out of his reach.

"What...?" Long gasped as he felt a sharp piercing jut out his chest.

_**Shick.**_

He looked down to see a blade jutting through his chest. He glanced over behind him and caught Selipa standing behind him with an evil smile.

"Poor Long. You should've learned better than to let down your guard. Don't be mistaken, I'm still that cold-hearted monster. What I do with Kyo is my business, not yours..." Selipa grinned as she withdrew her blade and watched Long sink to his knee. "Now for your head!" She brought the blade down and prepared to cut off his head.

**(End theme)**

_**Shick.**_

**(Cue Dragonquest VIII - **_**Stalked by Fear**_**)**

Long grimaced as his lips curved up reforming an evil smile. He saw Selipa quivering with a blade sticking out of her chest. The tip of the blades was imbued with thick red Youki, which pierced through her like hot butter. What held this blade as a long tail sticking out underneath Long's robes. Selipa gagged hoarsely and spat a mouthful of blood, which spilled and hit the floor.

"Too slow for the uptake, eh, slut?" Long laughed as Selipa fell on him. He caught him, putting an arm around her. "Hold on. Don't die on me yet..." His eyes glowed as green light seemingly consumed him and Selipa.

Then, a portion of this green light materialized into a ball in his hand and used a little of that same energy to heal the stab wound Selipa gave him. The last thing Selipa saw was a visual inside the ball. The scene was very reminiscent of him stabbing her. However, instead of Long doing the killing, it was Rio, whose eyes were consumed with bloodlust.

"That takes care of the wound you gave me."

"No... you... you wouldn't...!" Selipa barely managed to scream as her body fell limp to the ground. "You're setting them up... you bastard..."

"You thought I'd let you go alive learning of my plans? What do you take me for, you dirty whore?" The Demon Priest shot an evil grin, which was the last thing Selipa saw before hitting the floor and dying.

"Kyo... please... don't... Long must not... succeed..." Selipa panted her last words as the color in her eyes faded and she drew her last breath. Tears leaked from her eyelids, showing a bit of humanity left before she died.

**(End theme)**

"Dead already? I'm disappointed," Long sighed as he draped a sheet over her body. He surveyed the room to see no one was around to see it. And he did a double check by probing energies nearby to confirm anyone suspiciously watching him. "All clear." He crouched over to pick up Selipa's body. _Now to hide this body. This fabricated orb will be the last push Kyo needs to further my goal!_

xxxxx

Suddenly, Tsukiyomi paused when she felt a sharp pain hit her chest. She vaguely grimaced and leaned against the wall, attempting to comprehend what she sensed.

"What was that? It was sudden, but I sensed Selipa's Youki seemingly vanish..." Tsukiyomi mumbled. "Could the enemy have infiltrated our palace unbeknownst to us? Long... what's going on out there?" She quickly stormed off to meet with her fellow Priest.

xxxxx

Back in his tent, Kyo also felt a similar sharp pain. He stood and dashed out to face the palace.

"Selipa?" He muttered but before he headed out to check Toki stopped to ask him a question. "What?"

"About the cannons. They can only fire so much at a time..."

Resigning himself back to work, Kyo turned away from the palace and helped answer Toki's question.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts from Sheol/12:35 PM**_

Lying in wait behind shrubs, the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts suppressed their energies from being spotted by the advancing Meikai warrior fleets. Yusuke, Yasha, Yui, DarkGabumon, and Rio monitored the demons marching across the wasteland and creating line formations. On another end of the forest, Cammy, Aoshi, Shingo, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzaka, Jin, and Maya were sitting crouched next to each other in a few bushes. Over on the opposite side, Hiei, Kuwabara, Nadeshiko, Mizuno, Brimstone, and Shura watched Sheol's forces combing the vicinities near the capital sanctuary. Conspicuous by their absence were Kurama, Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, and Toguro.

"What's taking them so long?" fidgeted Suzaka. "We should mow through them."

"Patience, Suzaka," muttered an irritated Aoshi.

Cammy waved her hand over her Dragon Gazer Mirror, showing them the standing army fleets flooding the perimeters outside Sheol. Everyone near her looked over the mirror.

"That's neat. You're able to scope out the surrounding areas with that?" Rinku poked his head over Chuu to look at the mirror.

"What do you call it?" queried Touya.

"The Dragon Gazer Mirror," Cammy answered bluntly. "It was given to me by someone very unique."

"Someone unqiue? Who?" Before Shingo got an answer, he was cut off.

"Quiet everyone," Hiei called to those present nearby. "Someone's coming."

Within a moment's notice, Kurama swiftly landed near Hiei.

"Kurama, how did it go?" Yusuke asked.

"I've planted traps near where the enemies have positioned themselves," the prudent fox demon vividly stated. "The seeds should take root soon."

"I don't suppose Enki, Yomi, Mukuro, and Toguro have taken action yet?" abruptly asked Mizuno.

With that, everyone felt an rapid increase of Youki power explode and watched a good number of the enemy fleets were blown away. The source came from a flood of Youki spreading through the vicinities whilst subsequently wiping out the enemy fleets.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST - **_**Track #4**_**)**

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Yasha said as she stood and beckoned everyone to follow her. "C'mon!"

Yusuke nodded. "About time! Make way for us!" He hollered loudly and helped Yasha lead the charge against the Meikai fleets.

Kuwabara grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. "C'mon, make sure and stay with me."

In little time, the seeds grew into giant vines and rose thorns that wrapped up a good number of the Meikai demons. Yusuke, Rio, Yasha, Hiei, and Kurama took out more demon warriors with combined Youki blasts, sword slashes, and thorn whips. Kuwabara, Maya, Mizuno, Brimstone, and the Makai warriors helped clear the path for their friends and swiftly cut down the enemy numbers. After DarkGabumon evolved into ShadowMetalGarurumon, Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, and Shingo took out more Meikai soldiers.

Yusuke landed a punch and swept back a few soldiers with a Youki-charged blast. Yasha unloaded with rapid Youki-powered kicks that destroyed a bunch of soldiers. Yui caught a few soldiers with a Spirit Wave blast and vaporized them. Hiei unleashed a sword speedblitz attack, cutting and skewering more Meikai soldiers like nothing. Rio unleashed a wave of Youki energy from his armor and blasted back surrounding Meikai demons. Kuwabara skewered down a few with his Double Spirit Swords. Maya tag-teamed with Mizuno taking out a bunch of Meikai soldiers. Brimstone incinerated numerous warriors while hitting them with his flame shield.

As everyone cleared the area of the Meikai soldiers, they turned to see Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, and Toguro waiting for them.

"Having fun, boys and girls?" Enki laughed. "C'mon, this way!"

"You heard the big man, guys! Sheol, we're busting our way in!" Yusuke hollered.

Rio nodded. "I'll bust balls just to get my sis back."

Driven with adrenaline, Yui firmed her resolve to go forward. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

The Spirit Detectives and their cohorts stormed head toward Sheol in a hurry.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Demon Priests' Main Lair/12:37 PM**_

"Long!" Tsukiyomi's voice echoed from across the spacious lair.

The half-dragon demon turned around to see his colleague running up to him.

"What's been going on? I just sensed Selipa's presence seemingly fade... as if something's happened to her. I just checked in to see if she and Kyo were still in his room."

Long sighed as he turned, facing Tsukiyomi with a saddened look. "Tsukiyomi, it seems the enemy... they've managed to infiltrate near our stronghold. Selipa, she foolishly went out to investigate and..." He stopped trying to add more suspense while hiding the truth of Selipa's fate. "...she..."

"No..." Tsukiyomi growled. "I refuse to believe you!"

"I found her body here. She engaged Rio here and he killed her. I came and barely caught him dropping her. Before I could stop him, that coward ran out and said to send a message to Kyo that they're coming near... those damned Spirit World cowards are coming here soon."

"No... Selipa..." The female Priest gritted her teeth as a demonic red aura leaked around her body. The intensity of her aura matched the fury about to be unleashed from her. "Show me proof. I need it. Did you at least get something?"

Long opened his hand to show her the last moments of 'Rio' killing Selipa. He fabricated footage, which Long created to give Kyo the final 'push' to kill Rio, filled Tsukiyomi with grief and anger.

"That coward will pay for this!" Tsukiyomi roared.

"I have Selipa's body. I was fortunate enough to recover it and placed it in a containment to preserve her for you."

"Long... as much as I loathe you, I must thank you for providing me this information."

"I suggest you take Kyo to the ritual site. His presence is required there more than the battlefield. There he can fight the man who murdered his partner."

Tsukiyomi concurred. "Yes, and he'll kill Rio just before he takes Kohana's stone."

"You better go bring him to the ritual site then. We have no time to lose, but don't tell Kyo anything. He mustn't become aware until he faces Rio. Once the truth becomes known, then he will activate the full power of his Demon Stone to finish off his coward of a brother."

Nodding, Tsukiyomi turned to leave and marched outside to find Kyo in the front courtyard outside the palace.

Chuckling under his breath, the conniving half-dragon gazed over the fabricated visual showing 'Rio' killing Selipa. _Yes, everything's going exactly how I wanted it. Still, I never would've expected Selipa would be the perfect scapegoat. It's the perfect push Kyo needs. The brothers can finish each other off and all that remains is Kohana becoming Arago's vessel! Tsukiyomi, you've always been far too trusting. You and Vigor have served your purpose, but all good things, especially working relations, must end. _

Picking up his staff, Long methodically sauntered toward the doors. Realizing Selipa's blood was on his hands, the Priest managed to plot his scheme to revive Arago, but now he had

xxxxx

After finishing talks with his fellow Demon Knights, Kyo turned and noticed Tsukiyomi approaching him. He noticed an obvious distraught look on the Priest's face.

"Lady Tsukiyomi, have you seen Selipa? We've been waiting for her."

"Kyo, listen... your presence is required at the ritual site. Come."

"What? But, I'm geared to go and lead our forces."

Tsukiyomi dismissed him. "The other Demon Knights can handle this."

"But, Lady..."

"Don't argue with me. Come," she demanded and headed back to the palace with Kyo following her. Though it pained to do so, she made sure not to slip any information regarding Selipa's death.

Kyo carefully noticed the Priest's peculiar demeanor. "Did something happen?"

"Are you prepared to fight your brother to the death?"

"Yes, by any means necessary, I'll have all three stones implanted. I vow to offer my body for Lord Arago."

Sighing, Tsukiyomi replied vividly. "Good. I have faith you'll kill that bastard."

Kyo stayed silent and followed her into the ritual location. After Tsukiyomi opened the gates, she led him where Kohana was confined and laying asleep. Kyo's eyes fell on Kohana as a flood of suppressed memories hit him again.

_It's those memories again! Damn it... this girl... my sister... do I have to kill her, too? _The Demon Knight wondered, shaking his head as Tsukiyomi turned around and faced him. He knelt down before her. "I'll do as you require, Lady Tsukiyomi."

Long observed them from a stained glass window, forming a conniving grin. _Perfect. Now, stage two begins._

"Long," Came Vigor's low and brutish voice calling behind him. "The Demon Knights are ready to defend and engage the enemies. We've also received word that many of our fleets have been annihilated on the outskirts from Sheol. They're on their way here."

Whirling around, Long raised his right hand and declared his order. "The time has come! We will strike them down in the name of Arago!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/12:40 PM**_

Meanwhile, the clash between the Neo Senshi and the four Rajita warriors continued. For a while, the Neo Senshi were able to get an upper hand until their Rajita adversaries stopped toying with them and hit them with vicious attacks.

**(Cue Mega Man X5 OST -**_**Opening Stage Zero (Eurasia City: Broken Highway**_**)**

Summoner Venus skidded back from her green-armored opponent. He blasted her away with bolts of lightning charged from a pair of protrusions on his shoulders. As he launched another lightning blast, Summoner Venus evaded the coming attack.

"So, you've copied Umi's mom's," Summoner Venus observed as she watched him holding his ground.

"Forgive me if I didn't introduce myself," the green-armored being replied, taking a battle stance. "I am Quartz, one of the four Elemental Rajita warriors. Data based on the one you call Sailor Jupiter was incorporated into my being. My attacks are based off this Senshi along with her fighting capabilities." He slowly encircled Summoner Venus, waiting for her to attack him.

"That's nice, but Jupiter won't be happy to hear you're stealing her gig," she said as she charged ahead to engage him. "If your data is based off Umi's mom before she became a Valkyrie, then you're in serious trouble!" She dashed ahead faster than the Elemental could keep up with. He watched her dash to the opposite side and threw a lightning blast at her.

Venus hopped off the ground where the lightning bolt nearly got her. She flipped over behind Quartz and landed a kick to his back. She followed it up by hitting his back with a golden beam. He fell to the ground with a back scorched from her beam.

"Like I said, if your data is based off our parents prior to becoming Valkyries, you're not going to last against me," Summoner Venus stated. "We've long surpassed our parents during their youth years." She watched Quartz getting to his feet chuckling. "I didn't know I made a joke... well, I do like to lighten the mood like my mom does." She said, flicking her hair back and giving a curt smile.

Quartz turned around as lightning streaks coursed around his armored body. Then, the electricity around him formed armored made out of electricity. Augmented by the electricity, Quartz charged ahead faster than Summoner Venus ever anticipated. He threw a right hand to hit her, but Venus evaded to the side.

However, Venus saw the electricity leaking out from his body and still hitting her. She screamed while getting caught by the electricity. Quartz ran up and kicked her in the gut. Venus rolled to the side whilst shaking from being electrocuted.

"What was that about me being easy?" Quartz chuckled at Summoner Venus' expense. "I'm afraid the shoe is on the other foot now."

Struggling to stand, Venus was still recovering from the electrocution shot.

xxxxx

Over on another side of the expansive battlefield, Battle Jupiter dodged all of her opponent's golden chain strikes. She swerved around behind him and hit him with a speedblitz attack, hitting his face with a punch. The warrior went down as Battle Jupiter watched him sitting up laughing.

"Nice shot, woman!" The yellow-armored Rajita warrior commended her. "Your name is Battle Jupiter, correct? Well, before I kill you, you should know my name is Chainz." He took a battle stance and pulled out a long chain imbued with yellow energy.

"I should care, why?" Battle Jupiter scoffed. "Your going to die in a few anyway. Not like knowing each other's names will matter."

Chainz chuckled while twirling his chain. "Precisely, because you're going to die here..." He said while phasing out of her sight.

Battle Jupiter immediately sensed his approach and whirled around. She saw his chain flying toward her. She caught the chain with a hand and jerked it forward, but to her surprise she saw the other end of the chain instead. "What?"

Chainz reappeared behind her and seized her right arm with another pair of chains. "Got you!" He then discharged the energy from his chains an began subduing her with it. "You can't escape me now! My power will subdue you until you're weak enough for me to kill you!"

Gritting her teeth, Battle Jupiter tried to break the chain off. However, she felt her own power being drained from her body as she sank to one knee.

"That's it. Bow before me and know your place, woman. You will subject to my power." He released more energy from his chains in order to bind her to his will. "I'll have you kneeling before you die!"

_Not fair...! I've gotta get out of this somehow!_ Battle Jupiter thought as she grabbed his chain and tried breaking it. _Ugh, I'm getting weak... I'll die if I don't break free!_

xxxxx

As for Blue Mars, she hit her opponent with rapid blade strikes. The red-armored warrior jumped back to avoid anymore attacks from the half-Koorime. He landed on on end of the battlefield while Blue Mars postured in a battle stance with her sword.

"Your deadly precision and speed are impressive," the red-armored Rajita warrior declared as he observed her. "Sailor Blue Mars, eh? And you claim to be the daughter of Sailor Mars and Hiei? Yes, I can see where you've inherited the best qualities from two powerful fire wielders, but how ironic your power is also derived from the ice element."

Blue Mars shot a cold glare at her adversary. "I learn from the best. They've also taught me to show no mercy to the enemy. I make exceptions, but you aren't one of them."

"Then, strike me down, Blue Mars. If I am to die now, do you wish to know the name of the enemy you're about to strike down?"

"Do I care?"

"Infernus," he introduced himself to Blue Mars.

"I see. Then, farewell, Infernus," Blue Mars retorted as she raced forward with her sword ready. As she reached him, he phased out of her reach. As she turned, he tried hitting her with a flamethrower-like blast. She utilized an evasive counter around his flame attack and caught him with a cold fire attack that knocked him a few feet back.

Infernus chortled as he slammed his hands down. He sent fire under the sand as it traveled forward under Blue Mars. The half-Koorime sensed power beneath her and jumped up. Suddenly, a pair of cuffs forged from flames clamped around her ankles. She was then slammed to the ground.

"That should cut off access to your speed!" Infernus said as he glided over to Blue Mars and watched her stand up with her sword.

Blue Mars hastily swiped at him with her sword. Infernus backhanded the blade from her hand and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to a knee.

"That's right. Bow before me, Blue Mars," the fire warrior laughed at her. "Those fire locks are mixed with seals. Since you're part-demon, you know those things are a pain to remove. You can't access your speed to throw me off anymore."

"How did you know...?"

"My data is based off your mother. I know your exact weaknesses and since you revealed yourself to be hers and Hiei's daughter. The nature of my fire is spiritual. That makes you vulnerable against seals. All I had to do was catch you when your guard was down. You anticipated just a normal attack, but I tricked you."

Blue Mars tried getting the locks removed from her ankles. She winced hard when the fire around the locks scorched her hands.

"You can try removing them, but they'll never get off. You're at my mercy now, Blue Mars."

The half-Koorime looked up and watched Infernus laughing at her. _I'll figure a way out of this. This fool doesn't know who he's dealing with!_

xxxxx

Cyber Mercury danced around the ice bullets fired from her blue-armored adversary. The Neo Senshi jumped into the air and threw a water blast that caught the warrior and knocked him several feet back. As Cyber Mercury landed, she dashed ahead and watched him sitting up. He slammed his hands into the ground to summon pillars of ice jutting out like spikes. She anticipated all the ice protrusions and narrowly dodged them. She flew across and landed a flying kick to the warrior.

"Ugh!" The Rajita warrior fell and hit the ground.

Cyber Mercury landed, waiting for him to stand. A confident smirk adorned her features. "You're too slow to catch me. Why don't you just surrender?"

"Me surrender to you? Chillus never gives up," the blue-armored warrior said, standing up. "But, you'll soon be when I'm done with you!"

Coyly smirking, Cyber Mercury rebuked. "Sore loser, huh? My brother gets like that when we're having our sibling squabbles."

"Why should I care?" retorted Chillus. "Listen, I'm about to make you beg."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Cyber Mercury said, pressing a button on her tiara, which activated her visor. She scanned the alien's weakness. _All right. Now where's his weak point? He has to have..._

Suddenly, Chillus phased out of her view. She quickly whirled around and saw Chillus shooting an ice blast at her direction. She narrowly dodged it and skidded back. Chillus launched more ice beams. Cyber Mercury easily dodged them until Chillus phased behind her. He came up and hit her with a punch. Blue Mercury hit the ground after taking a painful punch to her back.

Chillus chuckled as he revealed his ice-covered fist. "Lesson 101: you should learn not to take your eyes off the enemy. You should also analyze your opponent when they're down and out." He walked over and kicked Cyber Mercury, making her roll on her side. "I was based off the data of Sailor Mercury. You claimed to be her daughter, correct? Well, you sure aren't living up to the genius of Sailor Mercury, brat."

"Don't lecture me..." Cyber Mercury muttered as she struggled to sit up. _All I need is scan him again and I'll have his weaknesses exploited. _"I'll take you down... and prove why I'm every bit of a genius like my mother."

xxxxx

Adam, Ryuuhi, Demona, Daiki, and the Sailor Quartet kept the Paradais Ghosts at bay. However, as more ghosts flooded the vicinity, it become more troublesome for the warriors. Adam quickly suggested to Demona to absorb the dimensional specters. As she did so, Demona augmented her own power by absorbing the ghosts.

However, Nix produced more ghosts and that became more problematic.

"These things just keep coming!" Daiki exclaimed as he kept firing pulse blasts at the Paradais Ghosts.

Sailor Ceres kept on her toes while kicking back a few of the specters. "Don't let them overwhelm you!"

Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno double punched a ghost back. Sailor Pallas forged a blue ball in hand and threw it at another ghost, which sealed it inside the sphere.

Ryuuhi jumped down and hit a Paradais Ghost with a wave of Youki, which repelled it.

"Hey, keep them coming! The more I feed, the stronger I get," Demona said as she fed on another Paradais Ghost.

"Keep it up, Demona!" Adam said while repelling a ghost back with his aura. He carefully watched the Neo Senshi's struggle with the Elemental warriors and shifted focus to the Kuiper Senshi. _If we can just eliminate that monster producing these ghosts, the outlook of our situation would be better. If they can destroy him, the Kuipers can use their Valkyrie powers to nullify these ghosts._

Just then, Adam, Daiki, and Ryuuhi stopped to notice the Neo Senshi struggling with the Elemental warriors.

"Sis, Umi!" Ryuuhi exclaimed, seeing Blue Mars and Battle Jupiter at the mercy of their opponents.

"Sis!" Daiki shouted.

Adam cried out. "Ai!"

As the boys attempted to save the girls, more Paradais Ghosts emerged to barricade their path to their dismay.

xxxxx

Nearby, the Valkyrie Kuipers kept Nix engaged for a while. They kept the momentum until Nix expelled black energy. Eris, Ixion, and Orcus did their best holding their ground. Eris cut through Nix's energy leakage and hit him with a few speedblitz attacks, which swept him off his feet. Eris seized Nix's tail and hefted him off the ground, showing impressive strength as she threw him into the air. Orcus and Ixion flew up striking Nix with sais and arrows. Nix crossed his arms, shielding himself from their projectiles. Eris swiftly flew up behind Nix and kicked his back. As Nix hit the ground, the Kuipers landed near and surrounded him.

Orcus shouted. "C'mon, is that all?"

Ixion added. "I doubt it."

Eris smirked and readied her lasso. "We'll keep beating him down until he can't take no more." She and the Kuipers stood their ground as Nix sat up firing eye beams, which they dodged altogether.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Heheh," Parasimon X cackled evilly while monitoring the other battles. "Yes, I see my and General Toad's Elemental warriors have proven to be most effective." He acknowledged the four Elemental warriors' progress against the Neo Senshi. "We create perfect soldiers that follow our every whim. Just as you four would've been, but you had to rebel against your masters." The half-alien shook his head, looking at the Chimeras with much disapproval. "Oh well. It's not too late." With that, he launched tendrils from his body and tried grabbing the four Chimeras.

Larry, Sara, and Hayata narrowly dodged the coming tendrils. However, Mika freaked out and screamed when one tentacle came to grab her. Larry raced over and pushed her out of harm's way. Larry rolled over next to Mika while shaking her.

"C'mon, Mika! Snap out of it!" He screamed at her face. "We need you to overcome this fear!"

Mika whined as she almost cried. "...I... I can't..."

_How the hell am I going to get the old Mika back? She's only putting herself in danger if she stands around idly like that!_ The Chimera thought as he helped Mika back to her feet.

"Feh, looks like your strongest player has become the weakest link," Parasimon X remarked. "Perhaps I can give her some psychological therapy?"

"Back up, asshole!" snapped Larry as he, Sara, and Hayata barricaded Mika. "Go through us first!"

Parasimon X sighed and walked forward to meet them. "Very well. This will only hurt just a tad bit." He said stalking toward the Chimeras with evil intentions.

Covering her eyes, Mika whined and tried to hide from Parasimon X. _How can I overcome my fears...? Larry, how am I able to reach down and regain my courage? Should I let you fight my battle? _

"Ready or not, here I come!" Parasimon X hollered as he bumrushed the Chimeras.

xxxxx

Divided from Serenity and the other Duelists, Morpheous and Mako wandered around the endless wasteland searching for their colleagues. Morpheous pivoted his view and sensed a massive collection of powers in the distance.

"That's..." Morpheous stopped as he reassessed the powers.

"What's up, Morpheous?" Mako turned to the former Rajita general.

"Yes, those powers belong to Sailor Sedna's group. Looks like they're engaged in battle. If I join them, we'll find Serenity and her friends. Hang on, Mako." He said grabbing Mako.

"Whoa! Hold on a minu-!"

Throwing Mako on his back, Morpheous quickly raced off in a hurry toward the direction where Central Tower was positioned. "I better hurry! Good news, Mako. I also sense your daughter, Umi, is with them!"

"Then, floor it! Get us to her and the others!"

As he dashed across, Morpheous assessed the collective energies in the same vicinity ahead. _That enormous power... belongs to Melancholia. He must be actively engaging someone... likely Sedna. I better hurry!_

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/12:43 PM**_

RJ, Tuxedo Kamen, and Valkyrie Neo Moon pursued Babbi into a narrow corridor. They arrived in an enclosed room filled with gargoyle statues around them. Surveying the vicinity, they searched everywhere for Babbi. Just then, a hand quickly reached out, grabbing Neo Moon by her head. Alarmed, RJ and Kamen heard the girl's screams as Babbi emerged holding Neo Moon.

"LET ME GO!" Neo Moon screamed, fidgeting and kicking her legs up.

"Put her down, you bastard!" RJ angrily demanded. Being the headstrong guy, he tried charging Babbi but Kamen cut him off.

"No, that's what he wants," Kamen said.

"Heh, good. You two idiots hold your ground!" Babbi boasted, laughing at their expense.

"Who are you calling idiot?" scoffed the half-demon, who forced himself to hold his ground. He watched Babbi hanging Neo Moon by her neck. He fumed when the beast sniffed Neo Moon's hair, getting rosy-cheeked when smelling her.

"She smells so sweet," Babbi said in a perverse manner, to which he received a kick to his face from Neo Moon. Irked, Babbi applied more pressure to Neo Moon's head... until Kamen pulled a smoke bomb from his cape and threw under Babbi's feet. "Erm?"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The bomb exploded, expelling thick smoke that caused Babbi to cough. He covered his mouth, but accidentally released Neo Moon. Neo Moon rushed through the smoke cloud, but not long until Babbi bumrushed behind her. Neo Moon summoned Luna-P. Luna-P turned into a rocket cannon, which fell into Neo Moon's hand. She aimed and fired, launching a beam that slowed Babbi down. RJ dashed forward and decked Babbi with a right-handed punch.

"Good shots, you two!" Kamen said, but then to his dismay Babbi was standing up disoriented.

"This big bastard just won't give up," RJ snorted.

Neo Moon added. "But, we aren't either. I still have some charged shots from my Luna-P cannon." She pivoted her cannon and aimed for fire. "RJ, Tuxedo Kamen, help me out here."

The men stepped forward to engage Babbi. Neo Moon recharged her cannon, watching the two men holding off Babbi.

While, this was going on...

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach Unreleased Soundtrack - **_**Cero Oscuras**_**)**

Outside of the tower, Valkyrie Sedna and Melancholia were still locked in their heated encounter. Streaks of light ignited the dark skies hanging above the tower. Sedna glided behind Melancholia and tried hitting him with her trident. Melancholia turned and parried her trident with his sword. He pointed his finger into her gut and tried shooting her with a beam.

Sedna kicked the general's hand and redirected the beam through the ceiling. The Ice Senshi pivoted and kicked Melancholia hard. She whirled her trident around and summoned a wave of ice that pushed Melancholia back. The alien hit a wall and fell. He landed on his feet and recovered the sword he dropped.

"Why did you do what you did to Helena?" Sedna demanded as she charged across and whirled her trident around, summoning another wave of ice that pushed the Neo-Rajita general through the wall. She quickly propelled across to see Melancholia standing and throwing a beam at her direction. She batted the beam aside and hit him with a painful gutcheck. Melancholia stumbled back and nearly doubled over, feeling the fury behind the girl's attacks. "I'm ending this, Melancholia." She tilted her trident and aimed for his head.

Melancholia phased out of her reach and relocated several feet above her.

_I never thought I'd have to evolve now. Yes, it's time._ Melancholia thought while pointing his sword forward. He focused as the internal energies within him leaked out. A thick green aura outlined his entire body. "Congratulations, Sailor Sedna, you've pushed me to evolve. Now, prepare yourself!" With that, he raised his head as the green aura washed across the spacious room.

**(End theme)**

Sedna felt the room tremble beneath the general's growing power. She hastily flew up to cut off his transformation. Acting out of desperation, Melancholia's aura clashed against Sedna. She struggled to slash through the green light expanding over the alien.

"_**Despair! Melancholia Shinka!**_" Melancholia whispered his initial transformation command. The thick green aura enclosed over him, sealing him in a thin crystallized pillar. His body underwent a slight metamorphosis. He developed new features over his face and body.

Sedna tried slamming into the crystallized seal, but it abruptly shattered.

It was too late.

**(Cue Bleach Fade to Black OST - **_**B07a**_**)**

The newly evolved Melancholia descended from the ceiling and opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. The burst of green energy that covered him poured down over the room like rain. In his evolved form, Melancholia adopted a few of Myotismon's features. He gained two large dark red wings on his back, his black hair became longer & wilder, a golden bat (similar to the one on Myotismon's outfit) centered atop his head, with two long horns jutting outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became thicker and broader. His fingernails became longer and sharper. His general outfit became more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe of sorts. Myotismon's bat symbol, colored red, embroidered the center of his robe. He spread his wings outward, displaying them behind a full moon in the backdrop behind him. The full moon turned blood red as Melancholia felt his power being augmented thanks to the red moon's power.

Consumed with his evolved power, Melancholia pierced a cold and stoic glare toward Sedna, who got a look at his Primary evolved form. Green energy seemingly generated from his body, causing Sedna to shudder.

_This is crazy! His power just increased two fold!_ Sedna thought until her polar bear spirit materialized next to her. _Ready to back me up, buddy?_

_**'As always, Sedna.' **_The polar bear spirit responded in kind as he jumped into the air with Sedna mounting his back. _**'We'll need to merge our powers together.'**_

_Right! But, let's gauge his power first._The Ice Senshi replied as she and her spirit partner watched Melancholia leaping off the balcony to nosedive towards them faster than either could follow. "Oh, sh-!" Before she could even blink...

...Melancholia had his newly forged green javelin coming toward her neck.

Sedna barely opened her mouth and gasped as the cold-hearted alien aimed to cut her down.

"Die," muttered Melancholia as he turned his javelin.

Sedna closed her eyes and prayed.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Wham!**_

Valkyrie Varuna clobbered Kitoss hard and dropped her like a bad habit. Kitoss hit the ground and struggled to crawl away. Helena cheered in the background for her friend. While this was going on, Dimitri and Faith used this time to pull Sailor Pluto off the wall. Dimitri carried the Time Guardian and gently placed the woman on a wall away from the action.

"All right, bitch! You better tell me if that bastard did what I think he did to Hel!" Varuna roared, raising her tone as she approached Kitoss. She picked Kitoss up by her neck and decked her with a right hand.

Wolk and DemiDevimon winced at every single blow Kitoss received. However, Wolk took this time to try to stop Varuna, but Helbot cut her off from the pass.

"Yeah, you hold her back, Helbot," Varuna replied. "I want her to see me beat the every living shit out of her sister dearest!" She pivoted her view to Helena and smiled coolly. "And I want Hel to get a front row seat."

Helena stood her ground, seemingly enjoying Kitoss getting hers. But, what Varuna still doesn't realize was that Kitoss was hiding the truth. Helena hasn't even come outright and told Varuna the truth. But, a part of Helena wanted to see Kitoss suffer.

"Last chance!" Varuna shouted as she pulled her fist back.

Kitoss, out of desperation, forged a golden rope in her right hand and hit Varuna with it. Taken aback, the rope ensnared Varuna and binded her, causing her to let go of Kitoss. Kitoss took a chance and rushed over to Helena, putting a blade to the girl's throat. Before Dimitri, Faith, and Helbot tried to stop her, Kitoss forced them to back off as she pressed the blade near Helena's neckline.

"Make one move and I'll cut her head off!" Kitoss declared.

"NO!" Varuna shouted, struggling to break free. _I have to give Hel her Valkyrie Dagger!_

"Good, now, stand your ground and back off," Kitoss chuckled evilly as she pulled Helena back. "I'm taking charge now."

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Jaden: Ok, Grapplo, are you ready to get your game on?

Grapplo: What...? Jaden, are you a weird guy.

Jaden: Heh, you don't even know the half of me.

Max: Take him down, Jaden!

Chazz: Let's see how well a Grand Knight duels.

Dimitri: Better let go of, Helena!

Kitoss: Or, what pretty boy? You gonna cut me?

Varuna: Rabbit, I'm gonna need your help.

Neo Moon: Move out of the way, guys! I'm blowing this big jerk away! (locks and loads)

Melancholia: There will be no victory for you, Sedna.

Sedna: Sorry, but I make a bad habit of disappointing guys like you.

Melancholia: Then, I will show you my true form of despair. Prepare yourself.

Summoner Venus: C'mon, guys! We have to stand and fight!

Blue Mars: We can't allow ourselves to be defeated by these lowlifes.

Battle Jupiter: Yeah, we're the daughters of the Sailor Senshi!

Cyber Mercury: Let's switch out opponents then!

Mika: I must overcome my fear.

Larry: I know you can do it, Mika.

Parasimon X: There's no hope for your friend. She has fallen into deep despair courtesy of me! Come forth and finish them, Parasimon!

Ixion: Looks like we're cutting down enemy numbers.

Nix: Don't think all I have are my precious ghosts. Behold, your worst nightmare! (begins to transform)

Babbi: Heh, looks like Melancholia's about to turn it up. All right, you punks! How I show you my Primary form? (transforms)

Melancholia: (unveils second form) Sedna, this is my true form of despair.

Sedna: …I can't lose. Not after everything I've gone through to get here!

RJ: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Melancholia's Evolution of Terror! Despair Engulfs Central Tower!**_

Helena: Kitoss! (faces Kitoss while holding her dagger). For all that you've done to me, I'm ending this once and for all!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Another lengthy chapter out of the way. Next chapter will be action-packed, no doubt about that. I hope I won't fail to deliver. If the preview tells you anything, you can expect a decent amount of some carnage.

Yeah, I've jumped right into many forthcoming. The Digimon/Duel Monster vs. Neo-Rajita battles will be covered a little later (at least in a few chapters from now) as I'm saving my energy for the Central Tower scenes with the Kuiper/Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and company. It's about time to get Helena and Pluto's rescue done first, because I know some of y'all have been waiting for that to get accomplished.

Just wait what'll happen when Varuna and the others learn who really 'hurt' Helena. Kitoss is in for some pain next chapter. Moreover, I've introduced the Elemental Rajita, four warriors created by Toad and Parasimon X from acquiring data on the Senshi before Dawn of Chaos. The Neo Senshi are as strong as they say they are: stronger than the Eternal-level Senshi were during _Wrath of Pharaohmon_. These Elemental guys would be right at that same level, too.

Melancholia and Sedna initiate their long-awaited final battle. Now that Mel's unveiled his Primary Stage form, Sedna and her polar bear are in some deep crap. Melancholia's Primary form takes on some of Myotismon's features. Now, just guess which viral Digimon he'll adopt for his 'Secondary' form. :D ; Of course, he isn't the only one who's going to evolve next chapter. Keep your eye on Nix and Babbi.

Also, Helena finally takes charge next chapter! Bet you've been waiting for this.

Jaden's duel with Grapplo comes first. The duel has already been already written sometime ago by Ninetalesuk. It's about time I get to use it! Hope you'll enjoy this pretty decent-sized duel. ;)

As for the Meikai plot, if you guys already hate Kitoss, then Long is another scumbag. Poor Selipa. She tried taking matters to her own hands. Long's plan now moves along (albeit didn't take into account Selipa would've been the catalyst to push forward plans faster). The Spirit Detectives and their demon friends race forward as they close in on Sheol. Next chapter won't be covering much of these events, but I'll get back on track with this following the Central Tower stuff.

A lot was covered and we're not even finished yet, guys. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll be getting out another update next month and hopefully close the Central Tower and Grand Paradais Knight stuff before summer's end. Because after that, I intend to plow through the Meikai and Digimon/Duel Monster vs. Neo-Rajita conflicts (as well as freeing the Planetary Senshi from their predicament!)

After those, I'll shift back to the Digiteams vs. Madoudramon forces.

All that and more to come in _Dawn of Chaos_!

As usual, send a review and see you soon!


	43. Melancholia Evolution! Jaden vs Grapplo!

**A/N: **We're heading into more chaotic clashes.

But first, a few news pieces: _Sailor Moon_ has finally been announced to receive a new anime in summer 2013. This is exciting news for me (and for a lot of fans) and among other big things coming next year. Additionally, a new DBZ animated film will be out next year with the new SM anime. Two of the '90s anime classics should make next year an interesting one.

The Jaden-Grapplo duel was written by Ninetalesuk. Credit goes to him. I know it's long overdue, Nine, but here it is!

Lots of battles to cover, especially our main event (Sedna vs. Melancholia), and the first of the Duel Monster triple threat duels: Jaden vs. Grapplo . No more dawdling. Let's get straight to the carnage!

xxxxx

Chapter 43

_**Melancholia's Evolution of Terror! Jaden vs. Grapplo, a Duel of 8000 Life Points!**_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Paradais Grand Knights Realms/Grapplo's Arena/12:28 PM**_

Having gone through several dimensional doors, Jaden and the Duel Academy crew stumbled upon a spacious duel arena. They surveyed their new location and became familiarized with its setting.

"A duel arena?" wondered Syrus.

Alexis scanned an empty arena floor. "But, I don't see anyone else here."

Hassleberry frowned. "And no sign of that Grapplo jerk!"

"Maybe we're not supposed to meet him here?" Chazz deduced, looking over to Jaden. "Maybe he's hiding?"

Aster turned and noticed a platform descending from the arena. "Look up there, guys!"

The group watched as the platform lowered and on it Grapplo was standing on it looking down at them.

"Yep, looks like he's been waiting for us!" Max said.

Sam nodded. "Now, which one of us takes this creep to school?"

"This one's mine, guys," Jaden reassured his friends as he stepped up to meet with Grapplo.

Atticus watched Jaden closely. "Good luck."

"Jaden's in rare form," muttered Chazz.

Yasmin studied Jaden and watched him waiting for Grapplo to meet him. _Jaden's dueling spirit is much stronger than the last we met. But, this Paradais Grand Knight is not one to underestimate. _

Leaping off the platform before it landed, Grapplo touched the ground and grinned, throwing open his cloak to reveal his duel disk.

"So, we're getting straight to the point?"

Grapplo chuckled darkly. "Yes, let's not sandbag this any further." With that, he pulled out a second Duel Disk, specifically prepared for Jaden. He threw it to Jaden, who ran up and caught it. "Good catch, Jaden. You can't duel me without that. So, are you ready?"

"For me to kick your butt and get us out of here? Yeah, I am."

The two Duelists activated their Duel Disks.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OST – **_**The Attack!**_**)**

"By the way, I need an incentive for this duel to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Besides finding the exit, if you can beat me, which you won't, I'll give you part of a three-part password that can allow y'all to access KaibaCorp's AI."

"Are you pulling our strings here? How are you trying to fool here?" Chazz barked at the Paradais Grand Knight.

Syrus called over to Jaden. "He might be lying, Jay!"

"Ok then. If I beat you, then you'll give us the first part of this password?"

The Paradais Grand Knight nodded. "Only if you beat me. Not only will I show you the exit, I will give you the password. However, don't get your hopes of beating me. I know all about your progress as a Duelist."

"Fine then," Jaden replied.

"Jay, you really believe he'll tell you?" Syrus was stupefied with his friend's acceptance to Grapplo's terms.

"C'mon, Jaden! Beat me and we'll be reunited with the others!" Max encouraged him.

Sam replied. "If this guy has the first part of this three-part password, hopefully Yugi and Yusei can beat the other two."

Grapplo called out to Jaden's attention. "By the way, we're going to use 8000 LP."

"We're going to use 8000 LP instead of 4000?" Jaden asked. "Why?"

Grapplo laughed. "It's very simple. So I can slowly torture you into defeat. 4000 will make this Duel too short, but with 8000, you will be begging for mercy by the time I'm done!"

Jaden frowned back. "That's what you think!" He placed his cards into his Duel Disk and drew five cards. "Get your game on!"

Grapplo rolled his eyes as he drew five cards. "Yeah, yeah... duel."

**(End theme)**

(**JADEN: **_**8000**_)

(**GRAPPLO: **_**8000**_)

Syrus cheered on his friend. "Take 'em down, Jay!"

Hassleberry shouted from the sidelines. "We're rooting for ya to curbstomp him!"

Blair added. "Kick his butt!"

"Allow me to start!" Grapplo said, drawing a card. He smirked and placed it onto his Duel Disk. "I'm placing a monster face down and ending my turn."

Jaden blinked as a face-down card appeared. "Face-down, huh? I wonder what it is..."

"Make your move and you'll find out," Grapplo grinned.

"Fine! I draw!" Jaden said, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. "All right! I'm summoning _**Elemental Hero Sparkman**_to the field!"

Sparkman was a humanoid figure clad in tight blue spandex with lightning bolts running down the sides and an armored torso made of some golden metal. Red gems were set into his shoulders, elbows, wrists, heels, and the sides of his torso. A pair of blue and gold metal 'wings' grew from his back. His helmet was a solid piece of blue and gold metal with no visible eye or mouth slits and little pointy winglets on the sides. Bolts of blue electricity crackled all around his body.

(_Elemental Hero Sparkman. LV/4 Light/Warrior ATK/1600 DEF/1400_)

Grapplo grinned. "1600? Perfect..."

Max caught on. "What does he mean by _perfect_? Wait, unless..."

Sam replied. "This could be bad!"

"Sparkman, attack that face-down card!" Jaden yelled. "Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman grunted and unleashed electricity on the face-down card, which flipped up as he attacked, revealing a green-cloaked mage with fan blades growing from his neck.

(_Featherizer. LV/2 Wind/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/700 DEF/1100_)

Grapplo laughed. "Thanks, Jaden! By destroying Featherizer in battle, I can send one Gemini monster from my deck to the graveyard and draw a new card!"

Jaden gasped. "Huh?"

Grapplo chuckled as he placed a card in his graveyard slot and drew a new one. "Now, let's see what I've got, shall we?"

"Is it a good one?" Jaden asked.

Grapplo smirked. "Very much so. You'll taste my deck's awesome power soon enough."

"I have a feeling it won't be sweet..." Jaden muttered, picking a card from his hand. "I'm gonna throw-down a face-down and call it a turn!"

Grapplo smirked as Jaden's face-down card appeared. "A face-down card? Are you even trying, Jaden?"

Jaden didn't reply.

Chazz commented, watching the two duelists. "What are planning, dork?"

Alexis analyzed Jaden's play. _Using a trap card, Jaden?_

Grapplo chuckled. "All right, it's my turn!" He drew a card and laughed. "I'm activating a Permanent Spell from my hand, _**Herculean Power**_!"

"Huh?" Jaden watched as a green card appeared on Grapplo's field. "Herculean Power? What's that?"

"Once per turn, if you have a monster on your field and I don't, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Gemini monster from my hand!" Grapplo said, grinning as he held up a card. "From my hand, I call forth _**Dark Valkyria!**_"

Dark Valkyria was an attractive purple-skinned woman with wings of black metal growing from her back and clad in black and blue pieces of armor over a purple dress. It was hard to tell if her hair was made from metal, or if that was a helmet.

(_Dark Valkyria. LV/4 Dark/Fairy/Gemini ATK/1800 DEF/1050_)

"Oh, man! A Gemini monster!" Syrus exclaimed in shock.

Atticus clenched his fists. "Not looking good, Jaden."

"Are those really strong monsters?" Blair asked her friends in the group.

Max added, answering her question. "You have no idea, Blair."

Jaden's eyes widened. "A Gemini monster? You've got a Gemini Deck?"

"Gemini monsters are very unique monsters," Grapplo said. "They can be treated as a Normal and Effect monster at the same time. Whenever I Normal Summon a Gemini monster to the field, they're treated as a Normal Monster. However, by giving up my Normal Summon for a face-up Gemini monster, I can unleash that monster's hidden effect power!"

Jaden ground his teeth. "Oh man."

Grapplo chuckled as Dark Valkyria glowed. "And because I brought out Dark Valkyria with Herculean Power, I can give up my Normal Summon to unleash her power! _**Gemini Summon!**_"

"Gemini Summon..." Jaden muttered. "What is her power?"

"For one time only," Grapplo said as he grinned. "I can place one Spell Counter on Dark Valkyria to increase her ATK by 300!"

(_Dark Valkyria. ATK/1800 _V _2100_)

Jaden gasped. "Oh man!"

"Look out, Jay!" warned Syrus.

"Battle! Dark Valkyria, show him no mercy!" Grapplo said, pointing at Sparkman. "_**Ebony Wing Crash**_!"

Dark Valkyria smiled as she flew into Sparkman, slamming into him and causing the warrior to cry out in pain and explode.

(**JADEN: **_**7500**_)

"You may have destroyed Sparkman, but you haven't destroyed _this_!" Jaden said as his face-down card flipped up. "The Trap, _**Hero Signal**_! This activates when a monster on my field gets destroyed in battle! Now I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck or hand to the field!"

"Whatever it is, that Hero won't be strong enough to withstand Dark Valkyria's power!" Grapplo said.

"From my deck, I'm calling out..." Jaden said, holding out his Duel Disk. "_**Elemental Hero Bubbleman**_in DEF mode!"

Bubbleman was a guy dressed in a blue suit with a cape and an eyeless helmet-mask, a water gun attached to his right arm, and tanks on his back.

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. LV/4 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

"When Bubbleman is summoned and he's the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards!" Jaden said, drawing two more and looking at them. He smiled. _The Warrior Returning Alive and Avian! Sweet! If I draw Polymerization, then I have the cards I need to bring out Tempest!_

"Jaden better have some monsters on him," Sam commented.

"No kidding," Aster said, watching the duel.

"Jaden, I know your deck's true power lies in your Fusion Monsters," Grapplo said. "And I'm guessing you're planning to use your Bubbleman as a Fusion Material Monster... Well, that's not going to happen!"

Jaden lifted his head up. "Huh?"

"I told you, no Hero will be strong enough to withstand Dark Valkyria's power!" Grapplo said. "By removing that Spell Counter, Dark Valkyria will destroy one monster on the field!"

"What?" Jaden cried out.

(_Dark Valkyria. ATK/2100 _V _1800_)

"Destroy Bubbleman!" Grapplo yelled.

Dark Valkyria smirked as she summoned a ball of darkness and threw it at Bubbleman, causing him to explode.

"_**NO!**_" Jaden yelled. Now he had to find an alternate strategy...

Grapplo slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll just set this card face-down and end my turn..."

Jaden drew his next card. "I draw!" He looked at it and frowned._ I got no choice... I have no choice...I have to summon two of my monsters before he can overpower me! And I know just which ones to play! _"First off, I'm activating _**The Warrior Returning Alive**_to add Bubbleman from my graveyard to my hand and then..." He held up the card. "Summon this guy!"

Grapplo chuckled as Bubbleman appeared. "Just so you can draw two more cards? Desperate, hmm?"

Jaden drew his next two cards and smiled. "Desperate, yes... Have I got a counterattack? Double yes!"

"Hmm?" Grapplo frowned.

Jaden held up a card. "I'm activating a Spell, _**Double Fusion**_! By giving up 500 of my LP, I can do two Fusion Summons in one turn!"

Grapplo blinked. "Two, huh?"

(**JADEN: **_**7000**_)

"I'm fusing the Clayman in my hand with the Bubbleman on my field to create..." Jaden watched as Bubbleman combined with a brown blocky warrior with a red round head. "_**Elemental Hero Mudballman**_in DEF mode!"

Mudballman was, as his name implied, a vaguely humanoid figure made of numerous spheres of mud, with a small face much like Bubbleman's growing from the surface of the central sphere.

(_Elemental Hero Mudballman. LV/6 Earth/Warrior/Fusion ATK/1900 DEF/3000)_

_Jaden's going for defense. He needs to be careful. _Alexis thought, meticulously viewing the ongoing duel.

"You're having him protect your LP, huh?" Grapplo asked.

Jaden grinned. "You got it! And remember, I can Fusion Summon again thanks to Double Fusion!" Two monsters appeared behind him. One of them was a green- suited warrior with wings and talons on one of his wrists and the other was a pale-skinned woman in a tight red suit with long black and white hair fanning out behind her. "By fusing Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Avian from my hand, I can bring out my favorite monster!"

"Favorite monster?" Grapplo asked. "You mean..."

"Fusion Summon!" Jaden thrust his fist into the air. "Come on out, _**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**_!"

Flame Wingman, a green-skinned warrior with a single wing, a black, pointy head, and a red dragon head for a right hand appeared in a flash of light.

(_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. LV/6 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2100 DEF/1200)_

"YES! Jay's pulling out the stops now!" cheered the overly enthusiastic Syrus.

Max replied. "Yeah, we know first hand why that's his favorite monster. Right, bro?" He turned to Sam, who nodded in agreement.

Chazz scoffed. "But, will it be enough?"

Grapplo watched as Flame Wingman hovered beside Jaden. "Flame Wingman, huh? He's your favorite monster?"

"Yep! No matter how many stronger cards I get, Flame Wingman will always be my favorite!" Jaden said with a grin.

"I don't know why he's special to you, but..." Grapplo grinned. "He won't be around forever, you know... not with 2100 ATK points!"

"I know that, so I'll have to make do!" Jaden said, pointing at Dark Valkyria. "OK, Flame Wingman! Attack! _**Infernal Rage**_!"

Flame Wingman grunted and unleashed a blast of flames at Dark Valkyria, causing her to scream in pain and explode.

Grapplo smirked. "Nice scratch."

(**GRAPPLO: **_**7700**_)

"Next, I'm activating Wingman's super power!" Jaden called out. "When he destroys a monster in battle, that person will get LP damage equal to the monster's ATK points! Give him a healthy dose of 1800 points, buddy!"

Flame Wingman lifted his dragon head towards Grapplo and unleashed his flames.

Grapplo smirked as his face-down card flipped up. "I activate my Counter Trap, _**Damage Polarizer**_."

"Damage..." Jaden trailed off. "No way!"

"Way... When this Trap responds to one of your card effects that deal direct damage, I can negate it and both of us draw a card," Grapplo said as the flames slammed into an invisible force field. He drew one card as they ineffectually raged and died down.

"Shoot! Sarge sure didn't expect that!" shouted Hassleberry.

Atticus frowned. "No kidding."

Yasmin watched Jaden drawing a card. She resisted the temptation in interfering in the duel.

Jaden ground his teeth as he drew a card. He looked at it before slotting it into his Duel Disk. "I'm setting a card face-down and calling it a turn."

"Good," Grapplo drew a card. "Flame Wingman for attacking and Mudballman for defending... your very own sword and shield..."

Jaden looked at his field. "Huh... I guess could call it that."

"Too bad I'll be disarming you soon..." Grapplo said. "Herculean Power is still in play! Since I have no monsters and you've got two, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Gemini monster from my hand!"

Jaden frowned. "I wonder what that'll be."

"Come forth, _**Blazewing Butterfly**_!" Grapplo yelled.

A butterfly with wings of fire appeared on the field.

(_Blazewing Butterfly. LV/4 Fire/Insect/Gemini ATK/1500 DEF/1500_)

"Oh boy. I wonder what he can do," Jaden muttered.

"Next, I'm playing this..." Grapplo gave off a cruel smile as he held up a green card. "Ever heard of _**Lightning Vortex**_? By discarding a card, I can destroy all of your face-up monsters!"

Jaden gasped. "Wha...?"

Grapplo grinned as he slotted Lightning Vortex into his Duel Disk and placed a card into the graveyard. "Say bye-bye to your shield and favorite monster!"

"This isn't good!" Syrus cried out, trembling frantically.

Blair added, yelling out. "Hang in there, Jaden!"

A black cloud appeared above Flame Wingman and Mudballman. Lightning shot down and struck them, causing them to cry out in agony and explode.

"_**NO!**_" Jaden yelled.

"It's going to get worse for you, Jaden!" Grapplo said, holding up another Spell card. "I'm playing _**Pot of Benevolence**_! This allows me to select two cards from the graveyard and return them into the deck!" He grinned. "I'm sending Flame Wingman and Sparkman back to your deck."

Jaden looked confused as Flame Wingman and Sparkman's cards came out of his graveyard. "Huh? Why would you...?" His eyes widened when it dawned on him. "You..."

Grapplo smirked. "Flame Wingman and Sparkman are the key components for bringing out one of your strongest Elemental Hero Fusion monsters... the legendary _**Shining Flare Wingman**_! With the effects of Miracle Fusion, you can bring him out even if your Fusion Materials are on the field or graveyard...but not if they're in your original deck!"

Jaden snarled as he shuffled his deck.

"Thanks to the effects of Pot of Benevolence, it removes itself from play once it's been used," Grapplo said as the Spell vanished into sparkles. "Next, I'm Gemini Summoning Blazewing Butterfly to bring out his power!"

"And what's that?" Jaden asked carefully.

Grapplo smirked. "I can now Release Blazewing Butterfly to bring a Gemini monster from my graveyard to the field!"

"Uh oh..." Jaden gulped.

Grapplo grinned. "I Release Blazewing Butterfly to revive the monster I sent to the graveyard to play Lightning Vortex! Come back, _**Chthonian Emperor Dragon**_!"

Jaden flinched. "That doesn't sound good at all!"

Speechless, the Duel Academy group froze and their faces contorted with shock.

"THAT monster?" Sam shouted.

Syrus shuddered. "How the hell is Jaden gonna overcome this?"

"Unless he has a plan, he's about to lose more life points!" Chazz said.

The Chthonian Emperor was a massive evil-looking dragon with green skin almost completely covered in black plate armor. It had wings in place of limbs, two great ones instead of arms and four smaller ones instead of legs.

(_Chthonian Emperor Dragon. LV/6 Fire/Dragon/Gemini ATK/2400 DEF/1500_)

Jaden stared at the huge dragon. "Well... I have to admit... that's one cool dragon..."

Grapplo grinned. "Jaden, there are no monsters on your side of the field. Which means... Emperor Dragon, attack himdirectly!"

The Chthonian Emperor roared and unleashed a blast of flames at Jaden...

"Not so fast!" Jaden said as his face-down card flipped up. "_**A Hero Emerges**_!" He held up his hand. "Now, you have to select a card from my hand! If it's a monster, I can Special Summon it! If not, then I'll lose that card and you can continue your attack!"

Grapplo sighed. "All right then... I'll think I'll pick..." He pointed. "That one!"

"Good choice..." Jaden muttered. He grinned. "For me, that is!" He held up the card Grapplo had selected. "I call _**Elemental Hero Necroshade**_in DEF mode!"

The massive dragon roared in annoyance as a red undead humanoid with white bony armor covering parts of his body knelt in front of Jaden.

(_Elemental Hero Necroshade. LV/5 Dark/Warrior/Effect ATK/1600 DEF/1800)_

"Way to go, Sam Hill!" Hassleberry cheered on.

Max quickly added. "Nice way to pull through!"

Grapplo snarled. "Tch... oh well, Chthonian Emperor Dragon will continue his attack!"

The dragon roared and unleashed a blast of flames upon Necroshade, destroying the monster in a massive explosion.

"Necroshade saved me..." Jaden sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Grapplo smiled. "Gotcha."

Jaden blinked. "Huh?"

Chthonian Emperor Dragon was charging up another fireball.

"This is my Emperor Dragon's special ability! He can attack _twice _per Battle Phase!" Grapplo laughed.

"Twice?" Jaden gasped. "But how? Isn't your monster a Gemini? Isn't it treated as a Normal Monster?"

Grapplo grinned. "That would be true... but no, it's now an Effect monster thanks to Blazewing Butterfly! The Gemini monster that was brought back by Blazewing Butterfly is treated as an Effect monster with its effect activated...and because of this, Chthonian Emperor has his twin attack ability!"

Jaden stepped back in horror. "Oh man..."

"JADEN!" Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair screamed.

Alexis hollered. "LOOK OUT!"

Chazz gaped. "He won't stop this for sure!"

"You can't escape, Jaden!" Grapplo yelled. "Direct attack!"

The Emperor Dragon unleashed its flames upon Jaden, engulfing him and knocking him down. "_**GAAAAAAH!**_"

(**JADEN: **_**4600**_)

Grapplo grinned as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden grunted as he slowly got back up. "Ugh..."

"No! Jay!" Syrus cried.

Aster shouted. "Get up, Jaden!"

Yasmin encouraged the young Duelist. "You can pull through this, Jaden Yuki!" _You must if your full potential is to be realized. _

"Take your time, Jaden," Grapplo grinned. "I've got plenty of time."

Jaden drew his next card. "My... draw!" He held it up. "I activate _**Pot of Greed **_to draw two more cards!"

"Good luck," Grapplo laughed.

Jaden grunted as he looked at his two drawn cards. He panted. "I can't afford any more mistakes... I can't underestimate you..." He held up a card. "I activate _**Miracle Fusion**_!"

"Miracle Fusion?" pondered a confused Blair.

"A spell card," answered Max. "Watch what it does."

"That was the card I was afraid of... the only card that can bring out Shining Flare Wingman when both Flame Wingman and Sparkman were in your graveyard. Except that you can't do that now!" Grapplo said with a grin. "So, what's your backup plan?"

"I'm removing Clayman, Burstinatrix, Avian and Bubbleman from my graveyard and out of play!" Jaden said, holding up his Duel Disk as the graveyard glowed.

Grapplo grinned even more. "Perfect."

"I Fusion Summon the Alchemy Warrior!" Jaden yelled as the four Warriors fused together in a blinding light. "_**Elemental Hero Electrum**_!"

In a flash of light, a warrior clad in skintight gleaming electrum armor with a large 'E' emblazoned on his chest hovered above Jaden.

(_Elemental Hero Electrum. LV/10 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2900 DEF/2600_)

"I knew it," Grapplo muttered to himself. "This is excellent news."

"When Electrum has been Fusion Summoned to the field, all cards that have been removed from play are shuffled back into the deck!" Jaden said, shuffling the four removed cards into his deck. "Also, Electrum is treated as a Water, Earth, Fire and Wind-Attribute monster even though its a Light-based one. And if you have any monsters on the field with either of those five elements, he gains an extra 300 ATK boost!"

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon is a Fire-Attribute monster," Grapplo said. "So, that means..."

"Yep! Electrum's ATK goes up!" Jaden grinned.

(_Elemental Hero Electrum. ATK/2900 _V 3200)

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell, _**Spacian Support**_!" Jaden said. "This card can only be equipped to an Elemental Hero, so it increases Electrum's ATK by 400!"

(_Elemental Hero Electrum. ATK/3200_ V _3600_)

Jaden clenched his fist. "And if Electrum attacks a monster that has the same Attribute as he does, I can discard a Neo-Spacian from my hand or deck with that Attribute and give him a power boost equal to it's original ATK points!"

"I see you're going for a huge comeback, Jaden," Grapplo said with a grin. "Will it work?"

"Only one way to find out! Electrum, attack Chthonian Dragon!" Jaden yelled.

Electrum grunted as he held his hand out to receive a rainbow-colored sword. He leaped towards the Chthonian Emperor with a great battle cry.

"Spacian Support now activates!" Jaden said, holding up a card with an image of a black humanoid beetle. "I'm sending _**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab **_from my deck to the grave to increase his ATK by 500!"

(_Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. LV/3 Fire/Insect/Effect ATK/500 DEF/500_)

(_Elemental Hero Electrum. ATK/3600_ V _4100_)

"Now, go!" Jaden yelled. "Fusionist Blade!"

Electrum cried out as he drove the rainbow blade into Chthonian Emperor Dragon's chest, causing the evil dragon to roar in pain and explode.

(**GRAPPLO: **_**6000**_)

Jaden's friends cheered out in unison, witnessing the dragon's demise and Grapplo's life points dropping.

Syrus shouted. "That's the way, Jay! You show him!"

Sam added. "Way to take that punk down a notch!"

Nodding, Hassleberry hollered out. "Keep it up!"

Chazz kept his composure as did Aster, but deep down were satisfied seeing Grapplo's life points fall.

"Not bad, not bad..." Grapplo said with a chuckle. "But not good enough!"

Jaden blinked. "Huh?"

"I activate my Trap!" Grapplo said as his face-down card flipped up. "_**Six-To-Eight Deal**_!"

"Six-To-Eight?" Jaden repeated. "What's that?"

"This Trap activates if one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I have two or more Level 6 monsters in my graveyard, and you have a Level 9 or higher monster on your field or in your graveyard!" Grapplo said. "By removing that Level 9 or higher monster from play, I can revive a Level 6, 7 or 8 monster from the graveyard... giving me something good while you give something back in return."

"Remove Electrum from play?" Jaden gasped.

Grapplo nodded. "Yes. Fortunately for you, I'm not reviving Chthonian Emperor Dragon, but a Level 8 monster."

"Level 8? When did you send that to the graveyard?" Jaden asked.

Grapplo grinned. "Featherizer."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Featherizer... when I destroyed it, you sent a Gemini monster from your deck to the graveyard to draw a card... there's a Level 8 Gemini monster?"

Grapplo nodded. "Of course, now then I remove Electrum from play!"

"Well, this sucks!" Blair exclaimed.

"Aw, that no good..." Atticus said.

Jaden groaned as his strongest monster vanished. He drew a card. "The final effect of Spacian Support...If this card is sent to the graveyard outside of battle, then I can draw one card!"

"As for me, I'm reviving a Level 8 monster from my graveyard!" Grapplo said, laughing. "Revive, _**Phoenix Gearfried**_!"

Phoenix Gearfried, a white and red-armored knight with sword, shield, cape, and flames burning on his shoulders and the tip of his blade appeared on the field.

(_Phoenix Gearfried. LV/8 Fire/Warrior/Gemini ATK/2800 DEF/2200_)

"He wasn't kidding about a level eight monster," Max muttered, slightly shuddering at the sight of Gearfried.

Chazz observed and scoffed. "What are you planning to do now, huh, dork?"

Jaden gritted his teeth. "Oh man."

"Because I summoned a Level 8 monster to the field with Six-To-Eight Deal, you can Special Summon a Level 6 or below monster from your graveyard or hand with a 400 ATK boost!"

Jaden nodded. "All right... from my graveyard, I'm bringing back Elemental Hero Necroshade in DEF mode!"

The red undead warrior grunted as he appeared, kneeling on the ground.

(_Elemental Hero Necroshade. LV/5 Dark/Warrior/Effect ATK/1600 _V _2000 DEF/1800_)

Grapplo grinned. "And finally, I gain 200 LP from my Trap."

(**GRAPPLO: **_**6200**_)

Jaden grunted, holding up a card. "I summon_ Card Trooper _in DEF mode and end my turn."

Card Trooper, a robot with a blue tank-tread base, a red upper body with nozzles for arms, and a head with flashlight eyes encased in a bubble helmet appeared.

(_Card Trooper. LV/3 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/400 DEF/400_)

"All right then, my draw!" Grapplo said, drawing a card. He looked at it and grinned. "I activate the Spell, _**Continuous Deal**_! By sending one face-up Permanent Spell from my field to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards!"

The Herculean Spell vanished as Grapplo drew two cards. Jaden ground his teeth. "Tch."

Grapplo chuckled, looking at his two drawn cards. "It's not over yet, Jaden..." He held up a card. "I equip Phoenix Gearfried with the Spell, _**Defense Blaster**_!"

The warrior grunted as he dropped his shield and lifted his arm to grab a silver laser gun that appeared before him.

"Defense Blaster?" Jaden muttered.

"Attack!" Grapplo yelled. "Destroy Necroshade!"

Phoenix Gearfried grunted as he flew towards Necroshade and sliced him in half, causing him to explode.

"Gah!" Jaden grunted.

"Next, Defense Blaster's special effect!" Grapplo said. "When he destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy one monster on the field whose DEF points are less than that of the destroyed monster's!"

Jaden gasped. "What? But Necroshade's DEF was 1800 and Card Trooper's is..."

"400!" Grapplo grinned as Phoenix Gearfried fired a blue beam from his cannon at Card Trooper, destroying him.

Jaden growled as he drew a card. "When Card Trooper is destroyed, I can draw a card!"

"Draw all you want, Jaden! It can't turn the Duel around!" Grapplo said, holding up a card. "Next, I activate the Spell _**Equipment Draw**_! By giving up my Normal Summon for this turn, I can send a face-up Equip Spell to the graveyard to draw two more cards! However, if any of them are Spell cards, I can't activate them!"

Jaden watched as Defense Blaster exploded and Grapplo drew two more cards. "Ugh..."

"I end my turn," Grapplo said.

"I draw!" Jaden said, drawing a card. He looked at it and placed it onto the field. "I summon Bubbleman in DEF mode!"

Grapplo frowned as the water warrior appeared. "Hmph, you drew him just in time, Jaden."

(_Elemental Hero Bubbleman. LV/4 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1200_)

"I know," Jaden muttered, drawing two cards. "Bubbleman is the only card I've got on the field, so I draw two more cards!" He looked at them and sighed. "I end my turn."

Grapplo laughed. "Don't have the right cards, Jaden? Hold on... let me see what I've got!" He drew a card and grinned. "Excellent."

Jaden frowned. "Huh?"

"Ugh! What the heck is he smiling for now?" shouted Syrus, wanting to grab his hair.

"Agreed, his attitude is a major turn-off," Alexis remarked.

Aster shouted toward Jaden. "Don't let him throw you off, Jaden! Hang in there!"

"I equip my Gearfried with _**Lightning Blade**_!" Grapplo said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "His ATK increases by 800!"

(_Phoenix Gearfried. ATK/2800 _V _3600_)

Jaden ground his teeth as he watched Phoenix Gearfried hold up an electric sword. "3600."

Grapplo held up another card. "And then, I use another Equip Spell, _**Fairy Meteor Crush**_! When Phoenix Gearfried attacks a DEF monster and the defending monster's DEF points are lower than Gearfried, the difference will be dealt to you as damage!"

"Oh man!" Jaden groaned. "Not good!"

"JADEN!" The group cried out.

Syrus covered his eyes. "I can't watch!"

Chazz growled deeply, withdrawing any remark toward Jaden's duel.

"Go!" Grapplo yelled. "Attack Bubbleman!"

Phoenix Gearfried grunted as he charged at Bubbleman, slashing his sword through him and causing him to explode.

(**JADEN: **_**2200**_)

Jaden stumbled back, groaning in pain. "Oh man."

Watching closely with concern, Yasmin muttered. "If this goes any further, Jaden will lose this duel."

"Not even if he can rebound! Have faith in him!" Syrus shouted toward the Assailant.

"She's right. If he doesn't come up with some good draws, he's gonna see his life points drop like a rock," Chazz laid down the likely possibility.

Hassleberry turned toward the ongoing. "Jaden's gonna soldier his way through this!"

Grapplo openly taunted Jaden. "C'mon, Jaden, let's continue this torturous duel. I want to see you writhing in defeat."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not done yet!" Jaden spat out, his tone exuded his usual confidence.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/12:45 PM**_

"Make one move and I'll cut her head off!" Kitoss declared.

"NO!" Varuna shouted, struggling to break free. _I have to give Hel her Valkyrie Dagger!_

"Good, now, stand your ground and back off," Kitoss chuckled evilly as she pulled Helena back. "I'm taking charge now."

"No, you aren't!" Dimitri chastised the demented half-Rajita girl. Using faster reflexes, he drew out his sword and slashed forward, sending a backlash-type of wave that blew Kitoss back.

**(Cue Final Fantasy IX OST – **_**Battle 2 ~ Boss Battle Theme**_**)**

As a result, Kitoss let Helena go and hit the nearest wall.

"Oh no! Kitoss!" Wolk cried out as she ran over to her sister.

"Thank you..." Helena said as she watched Dimitri cut the ropes binding Varuna. "...whoever you are?"

"Hel!" Varuna cried out as she rushed over and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Thank god! We've found you!"

Helena quickly hugged her, crying. "...I knew you'd all come for me. I never lost hope you would."

Helbot turned and watched Dimitri sheathing his sword. The Ascendant didn't pay her any mind despite his disdain for artificial humans.

"C'mon, we have to wake up Sailor Pluto," Varuna said as she helped Helena up. "Oh, by the way, here." She handed Helena her Henshin Dagger. "You're going to need it if you're going to kick their asses."

"Varuna... it wasn't Melancholia... if you believe he was the one hurt me," Helena turned and shot a fierce glare toward Kitoss. "It was _her_! The one you were pummeling... she did this to me, Varuna!"

Upon hearing this, Valkyrie Sailor Varuna's fury reached a new level. She, too, glared intently and angrily at Kitoss, who was barely coming to her senses.

"So, then... Sedna's fighting the wrong culprit..." Varuna muttered.

"Yes. Melancholia relocated me after he saw me in the state I was. DemiDevimon even comforted and took care of me. The one I want to kill is this bitch over there," Helena deepened her tone as she took back her Valkyrie Dagger. "Varuna, you go wake up Sailor Pluto. I'll take care of this..." She stopped as she sank to one knee as she remembered every second of Kitoss doing a number on her the other night. _No... what's wrong with me... why am I having doubts I can beat her? I was without my powers! I... I... NO! I can easily beat her now!_

"Hel?" Varuna asked as she tried waking her.

"Guys! She's coming to!" Dimitri alarmed them. _Helena's still in a traumatic state. She's just barely coming into grips with herself!_

"I've got this, Varuna," the Brazilian reassured her. "Go. Pluto needs to be awakened. Her Valkyrie Dagger is on the top wall."

Looking up, Varuna spotted Pluto's Valkyrie Dagger hanging on the wall over the cross. "I see it, but there's a barrier over it."

"Use your ax. It should neutralize the barrier."

"Right. Good suggestion, Hel," she said, readying her ax.

Kitoss stood and shot a depraved look at Helena. "Oh, you've got your little toy back? Ha! You still can't win!"

"You only took advantage of me because you knocked me out from behind and because I didn't have access to my powers! But, now..." Helena declared whilst holding her Henshin Dagger. "The balance has shifted back to my side!"

"WE'LL SEE!" Kitoss screamed as she charged forward.

"I'll back you up, sis!" Wolk said as she followed behind... until Helbot intercepted her. "No!"

Helbot thrust her arm blade forward and forced Wolk back.

"YOU'RE MINE!" Kitoss laughed maniacally. She lunged forward and narrowly missed Helena, who moved aside. "Damn you!" She jumped at the Brazilian and pinned her down to the ground. "Now hold still!"

Suddenly, the Brazilian folded both legs around Kitoss' neck and flipped her over, slamming her to the ground. Helena recovered to her feet and raised her Valkyrie Dagger.

"NO!" screamed Kitoss.

Closing her eyes, Helena sensed the presence of her maned wolf spirit. The animal materialized next to her and encouraged her.

_**'Our bond has been rekindled, Helena.'**_

**(Theme fades)**

**(Cue Sailor Moon Transformation theme (w/o voices)**

"_**Quaoar Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Helena shouted as she transformed into Valkyrie Sailor Quaoar again. Reopening her eyes, Quaoar felt the powers, once lost to her, filling her with an incredible surge of mystical energy. "The Senshi of Quaoar has been restored."

"Damn you... you're still a weak bitch to me!" Kitoss snapped while bumrushing Quaoar.

Valkyrie Quaoar phased out of Kitoss' reach. As Kitoss turned, Quaoar landed a succession of capoeira-styled kicks that dazed the alien. Quaoar polished it off with a spinning back kick that knocked Kitoss through Melancholia's seat.

"Wow, Helena's not bad," Dimitri watched as he and Faith turned to find Varuna awaking Pluto up.

"Pluto! Wake up!" Varuna shook the Time Guardian.

With luck, Pluto groaned and opened her eyes. The first face that came into view was Varuna's worried face. She was able to discern Varuna's face and winced, feeling pain in her side.

"Are you ok, Pluto? Can you stand?"

"I believe so," Pluto replied as she stood on her own power. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Charon... she captured me... and posed as me to fool you all."

"We know the whole thing," Varuna answered. "But, listen, we're in the middle of a series of battles now. Your Valkyrie Dagger." She pointed Pluto toward the ceiling where the dagger hung. "I'm going to get it for you." She flew over Quaoar and Kitoss. She briefly watched Quaoar beating Kitoss around like a ragdoll. _That's it, Hel! Beat her until she's dead!_ Once she reached the dagger, she swung her ax, which impacted the barrier, but little to neutralize it. "Damn!" She hit it again and this time cracked the barrier open. She grabbed the dagger and descended over to Pluto. "Ready to get back in the action?"

Nodding, Pluto took her dagger. "You have no idea." She then lifted her Henshin Dagger and shouted. "_**Pluto Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"The mystical energy leaked from her dagger and washed over Pluto, transforming her Sailor attire into her Valkyrie armor.

**(End theme)**

_**'Pluto, I have returned...'**_ And with that, Pluto turned and watched her wolf spirit partner materialize next to her. _**'Are you ready for battle?'**_

"I won't be denied an opportunity to confront Charon," Pluto vowed to stop her evil twin sister at any cost. She turned to Varuna, who was watching Quaoar mercilessly beating Kitoss senseless. "I see. So, you and the other Kuipers achieved your Valkyrie forms during my absence."

"Yeah, and Helena just got her dagger back," Varuna smiled, watching Quaoar pummel Kitoss. "The others are outside this tower fighting some minions. By the way, Chibi-Usa is here with her friends from the future."

"So, it's true then," Pluto replied. "I've overheard Charon mention them and I've gotten a few glimpses of her along with her cohorts. I'm glad to know they're ok."

"I think she's around this tower somewhere."

Nodding, Pluto pivoted her view and saw Dimitri. "Karin's friend, Dimitri. He's here, too."

"You know him?"

"He's the time traveler Karin has become closely attached to. If he's here, then the enemies we're facing require an Ascendant to shift the odds in our favor."

"I'm here because I've been given dimension crossing powers from the Lady in White," Dimitri confessed as he answered Pluto. "Karin and Chibi-Usa are ok. In fact, Karin's off fighting the guy that took Helena captive."

"I hope she's ok," Varuna muttered. "But, we won't even need to worry about Quaoar now that she has her hands on the real culprit."

_**Pow!**_

Following a resounding kick, Quaoar floored Kitoss in one hit.

**(Replay Final Fantasy IX OST – **_**Battle 2 ~ Boss Battle Theme**_**)**

Kitoss rolled over, struggling to get up. "HEY! WOLK!" She seethed whilst crawling away and spitting blood. "...I'm not waiting until tomorrow! How about lending your sister a helping hand?"

As Wolk evaded Helbot's blade, the other alien cried out. "I'm coming!" She quickly jumped over Helbot's reach and slid over next to her sister. "I'm here, Kitoss." She pulled Kitoss off the floor as the sisters intently glared down Quaoar and the others.

"...you had it now, Helena!" Kitoss spat out. "You and your friends are gonna get it!"

"Give it up. You can't win and quit hiding behind your sister, Kitoss," Quaoar said, taking a fighting stance.

"Careful, Helena!" Dimitri and Faith called out.

"I don't what more she can do," Varuna scoffed. "Quaoar just kicked her ass badly. Is Kitoss that much of a glutton for punishment she's willing to drag her sister into this? Meh, no loss." She ran over to Quaoar.

"Varuna, I said I would handle this."

"At least, let me take out the other sister."

"ENOUGH!" Kitoss screeched as she grabbed Wolk's hand. Both closed their eyes as a green aura engulfed them. "You've done it now. When my sister and I unite, we're a force to be reckoned with! Ready, Wolk?"

"Let's do this, my sister," moaned Wolk. However, the sisters were interrupted when Varuna bumrushed the two and swung her ax at them.

Kitoss jerked Wolk away from Varuna and bolted down a hallway.

"Oh no, you don't!" Varuna shouted as she stepped forward and vanished, reappearing in front of them. She kicked Kitoss back and knocked her into a wall. She grabbed Wolk and threw her aside.

"Ugh... damn..." Kitoss muttered, struggling to stand. She saw Varuna and Quaoar heading toward her. "Shit."

"Varuna, leave her to me. I deserve this," Quaoar declared as she narrowed her eyes at Kitoss.

"Sure. She's all yours."

Wolk barely came to and watched her sister in her grave situation. She immediately sprang into action and produced a long whip, which flew over and ensnared Kitoss. She pulled Kitoss forward and phased out, leaving the Valkyrie Kuipers baffled.

"Damn it! They got away!" Varuna cursed.

"No, they're not far," Quaoar probed the sisters' presence and ran down the hall. "This way!"

Nodding, Varuna followed her colleague on their hunt.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto sensed Neo Moon's presence and whirled around toward the left direction.

"Can I leave you two to follow Varuna and Quaoar?" Pluto asked the Ascendant and his Digimon.

"Leave them to me," he answered. "Ready, Faith?"

"Yep!" The Patamon chirped excitedly.

"I shall accompany you, two," Helbot insisted.

After Dimitri, Faith, and Helbot left to pursue the Valkyrie Kuipers, Valkyrie Pluto bolted down a narrow corridor leading to a series of columns. Her wolf spirit appeared running near the Time Guardian.

_**'Princess Serenity of the future is close by. I'm able to distinguish her scent from the others.'**_

"And I sense a dark power where she's at," Pluto muttered. "I'm coming, Small Lady!"

As for DemiDevimon, he poked his head out from the rubble of Melancholia's ruined throne. He coughed and clarified his vision to see nobody present. He flew around and looked dumbfounded.

"Um, where did everyone go?"

xxxxx

_**Melancholia's Realm/12:52 PM**_

Away from the activity in the tower, the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and the Chimeras were still locked in their battles.

The Kuipers – Eris, Ixion, and Orcus – managed to clear the battlefield of Nix's Paradais Ghosts. After taking hitting Nix with combined attacks, the mutant recovered to his feet. However, Eris didn't give him a chance and landed a swift kick, powered by her wind attributes, that knocked him back. Ixion jumped onto Nix and blew poisonous smoke into his face. Blinded, Nix was then struck by a darkness beam from Orcus.

"Augh!" hissed Nix as he hit the ground and quivering in pain.

The Kuipers landed together and held their ground.

"Nice work, guys!" Valkyrie Eris said, taking charge and enjoying every minute of it.

Valkyrie Orcus frowned. "Give up, freak?"

Valkyrie Ixion meticulously watched Nix sitting up. "He's using the sand to wash off the poison. We must be careful..."

"Hehehe, good... very good... Kuiper Senshi," Nix chuckled evilly as he pivoted around and dusted the sand from his eye. He flexed both of his arms out and roared. "Since you three have powered up, how about I do the same?" As soon as he said this, a thick purple aura leaked from his body as it slowly turned dark violet. "But, unlike last time, I'm finishing you off for good!"

"No you don't! Eris declared as she dashed ahead at lightning speed. _Being the fastest member of my team has its perks. This guy won't know what'll hit him!_ As she went for a wind-powered punch, Nix phased out of her reach and turned to see Nix already powered up. "No way! His reaction couldn't have improved this much!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Bleach OST#3 - **_**Treachery**_**)**

Uncrossing his arms, Nix's body underwent a quick metamorphosis. His base form grew ten times as his skin became a brighter shade of red-orange. More eyeballs began bubbling up over his skin and popping out. His mouth opened and revealed sets of sharp teeth. Two thick horns, both curved out like a bull's, protruded from above his face. Both arms became longer and equipped with sharp talons. Completing his transformation, his aura became thicker and filled with acidic perspiration.

"Ugh, gross!" Orcus covered her nose. "I smell that putrid stench all the way here!"

"Not only that, but the perspiration from his body is filled with acidic compounds," Ixion scanned the evolved monstrosity with her visor. "We have to be careful how we approach him and change our battle strategies."

"So, close range attacks are out of the question now," Eris replied whilst brandishing her lasso.

"Heh, fools! In this form, my power has increased tenfold and I can overwhelm you where I stand!" Nix boasted as the eyeballs covering his body started shooting beams that rained down all over the vicinity. "Avoid my _**Death Glare Blasts**_!" He laughed, watching the Kuipers evading his incoming beams. "You can avoid them all you like, but I won't stop! Hahaha!"

As the Kuipers spread out, they lured the blasts away. Orcus used her sais to swat down a few beams, but one got by and slammed into her stomach. Orcus fell hard on the ground.

"Orcus!" Ixion screamed, but as she tried to save her, another beam hit her right leg and stunned her. Another beam hit her face and knocked her to the ground.

"GUYS!" Eris shouted as she flew over to save them. She threw her lasso and ensnared them both. While reeling them in, a beam flew at her. She ducked and raced over, utilizing her speed to outrun Nix's beam barrage. She picked up both girls and took to the air. "I've got you, guys!"

"Thanks, Eris..." Orcus said as she raised her head.

Suddenly, Eris gasped seeing no signs of Nix on the ground.

"He's gone?"

Suddenly, Nix phased behind Eris and shot out his right arm. Valkyrie Eris turned and was decked by Nix's hand. Eris fell back and hit the ground with Orcus and Ixion. Nix descended near the Valkyrie Kuipers and laughed, waiting for them to get up.

"Stubborn girls are irritating," sighed an annoyed Nix, who opened his central eye and produced a ball of purple light. He condensed this ball and aimed at the Kuipers. "I'm going to blow you all away, Kuiper Senshi! _**Glare of Chaos!**_" He fired the beam forward, which shot forward at blinding speed.

"MOVE!" Orcus screamed as the trio tried flying away.

But, the beam hit the ground near them and blasted them back. The Kuipers fell back and hit the ground. All three rolled down a sandy hill. Nix hovered over to examine the damage his attack caused. To his dismay, the Kuipers were standing up and defiantly facing him down.

"Humph, guess I'm going to have to try harder," scoffed the Paradais mutant, firing another barrage of beams at them.

The Valkyrie Senshi quickly spread out and evaded the deadly blasts. Nix kept the Kuipers on the run and forced them to avoid his attacks. Sooner than later, Nix's blasts will likely hit them.

xxxxx

The Neo Senshi were, more or less, struggling against the Elemental Rajita warriors. Summoner Venus summoned a rhinoceros-sized fox and sent it to attack Quartz. Quartz jumped out of the giant fox's reach and threw a golden chain, striking the fox down and making it disperse into smoke.

"Nice try, girl," Quartz chortled as he bumrushed Summoner Venus and threw his chain at the battle ready female.

Summoner Venus evaded the chain and ran up, hitting Quartz with a kick to his stomach. Dazed by the Senshi's kick, Quartz stumbled back and ran up hitting her with another chain.

"Ugh!" Summoner Venus screeched after the chain struck her. She flipped back and retaliated with a quick finger beam.

Quartz raised his hand and blocked the beam. He immediately countered and fired a barrage of lightning balls in vein to Sailor Jupiter's _**Sparkling Wide Pressure**_. The scattered lightning balls forced Summoner Venus to dodge all of them. As she jumped into the air, Quartz phased and reappeared behind her. He landed an elbow shot to her back and knocked her to the ground.

"Haha! Stay down like a good girl and surrender!" laughed Quartz.

Struggling to her feet. Venus gritted her teeth and growled. "...first you copy Sailor Jupiter's motif, but now use it to humiliate me? I won't lose to a loser copycat of Umi's mom!" She stood up and beckoned Quartz to attack. "C'mon!"

"Looking for a death wish? So be it," Quartz chuckled while descending down to engage Summoner Venus.

xxxxx

As Infernus charged Blue Mars, he prepared to slay her with a fire arrow. Breaking free from her predicament, Blue Mars produced an ice blade from underneath her sleeve and used it to break fire locks equipped with the seals.

"I'm free!" The half-Koorime Senshi shouted as her ice blade destroyed the locks.

"Damn...!" cursed Infernus as he narrowly missed Blue Mars, who phased out of reach. He whirled around catching Blue Mars and unloaded by throwing fire blasts.

Blue Mars was on the defensive while speedblitzing through Infernus' flame bursts. She produced a ball of ice fire to nullify Infernus' flames. Blue Mars narrowed her eyes when Infernus vanished behind the extinguished flames. Her sharp senses enabled her to pick up on Infernus behind her. The Rajita warrior thrust a fire-imbued fist, attempting to drive it through her gut.

Blue Mars jumped out of his reach and kicked her sword off the ground. She grabbed it and dashed forward, hitting Infernus with rapid blade strikes. She hit Infernus with a speedblitz and dashed past him.

"Ugh... well played..." Infernus chuckled as sections of his armor shattered. He turned and watched Blue Mars intently facing him. "But, destroying my armor is a calculated mistake on your part."

"What?" She was genuinely taken aback.

Suddenly, pillars of fire leaked out from Infernus' body and turned him into a human inferno. Blue Mars took a battle stance, readying her sword. Infernus produced a phoenix bird and threw it at the half-Koorime Senshi. Blue Mars dodged the bird and turned to see Infernus charging toward her. He hit her full force with a fire blast and knocked her several feet back. Blue Mars landed on her feet and watched him walking toward her.

"You dishonor my mother by copying her techniques. With my sword, I will extinguish your flames!" She vowed whilst readying her sword.

xxxxx

Cyber Mercury dodged Chillus' ice beams and took to the air. She cupped her hands and unleashed a bombardment of water bullets that barely repelled the Rajita warrior. Cyber Mercury flew down and was met with ice beams. The Neo Senshi dashed ahead dodging the ice beams. Chillus ran up and engaged her. Mercury and Chillus fired water and ice attacks, canceling each other's attacks.

Mercury saw an opening and landed a kick to Chillus' face. Chillus grabbed the Senshi's leg and threw her across the vicinity. Chillus fired an ice beam that turned Mercury's right leg into ice.

"Ugh!" Cyber Mercury gasped as she tried moving her frozen leg.

Chillus turned his right hand into an ice blade and sauntered toward her.

_I better hurry before he cuts me down!_ Cyber Mercury thought while struggling to stand. She turned on her visor and rescanned the Elemental warrior. "There. Locked on target." _His weak point is a power source lodged inside his gut. _"But, first..." She forged a ball of water and blasted the ice encasing her leg.

"Hyah!" Chillus snarled as he brought down his blade and narrowly missed when Mercury sidestepped him. He turned and landed an elbow to her face, flooring her to the ground.

"No way I'm losing to a copycat like you!" protested Cyber Mercury.

Chillus chuckled. "Oh, you will. Trust me you will, woman."

xxxxx

Battle Jupiter attacked Chainz with fisticuffs. She seized Chainz by one of his chains and threw him overhead, slamming him to the ground. Battle Jupiter jumped back, creating a distance between them. She produced a lightning blast and hit Chainz head-on with it. Chainz stumbled back holding his face.

Battle Jupiter hastily ran up and caught Chainz with lightning-powered punches. Chainz blocked her punches and swept her off her feet with his chains. The Neo Senshi landed on her hands and did a few backflips. Chainz threw a chain and ensnared her right ankle. He yanked her forward and landed an uppercut, sending him sailing into the air.

"Augh!" Battle Jupiter grunted and before she could recover... Chainz flew up and hit her with a chain strike to her back. She cried out, reeling from the chain attack, and hit the ground.

Chainz dropped near Battle Jupiter and watched her recovering to her feet.

"Any last words before I finish you?" Chainz chuckled.

"Never," Battle Jupiter rebuked as she took a battle stance and watched Chainz encircling her. "Neo Senshi never quit."

"Too bad. Then, you have to die," shrugged the Elemental warrior.

She furrowed her brows, giving him a fierce glare. "Bring it on!"

xxxxx

Daiki, Ryuuhi, Adam, Demona, and the Sailor Quartet were still clearing most of the Paradais Ghosts. When it came down to it, Demona's apparition absorption technique enabled her to help reduce their numbers and give herself more energy to retain her succubus form.

"Nice job getting rid of most of them, Demona!" Adam said.

Licking her lips, the succubus felt her Youki increase after her filling ghost meal. "Anything for you, my lord." She cupped her hands and unleashed a Youki blast that vaporized a lot of the Paradais Ghosts.

_Looks like sis might be able to handle her fight. Be careful, sis._ Ryuuhi observed Blue Mars' clash with Infernus. "C'mon!" He opened his right and fired a pillar of black fire that swept away more Paradais Ghosts.

The Sailor Quartet each took turns blasting and sending the Paradais Ghosts away. They lured them to Demona, who absorbed them.

"The momentum is shifting to our favor, everyone!" Sailor Ceres said.

Still in his armored suit, Daiki nodded. "_**Let's keep it that way.**_" He sent a repulsor blast that blasted back a Paradais Ghost.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Invasion**_**)**

Meanwhile, the Chimeras, minus Mika, took out a swarm of humanoid Parasimon, which Parasimon X summoned. One Parasimon launched itself at Mika, who instinctively lost her nerve and screamed in fear. Larry ran up to Mika and pushed her back.

"Take this, you bastard!" Larry roared, throwing an metal object charged with psionic energy. His weapon hit Parasimon and made it explode. He turned to Mika and helped her up. "Mika, please, you have to get your head into gear!"

"Lar...Larry... I'm... sorry," Mika dismissed her own cowardice and cried.

Larry growled and turned facing Parasimon X's direction. "I'm going to do what it takes to bring out Mika's courage!"

Watching Larry take a stand, Mika didn't realize how the admiration she developed for this 'new' side of Larry.

"Mika," Sara whispered as she and Hayata walked up near Larry.

Hayata added. "Stay behind us, Mika. We'll protect you."

"You guys..." Mika murmured, trying to inhibit her softer emotions._ Larry, I have to admit, you look so freaking cool taking charge. Maybe... you should... lead the team?_

Parasimon X dismissed the Chimeras and laughed. "Fools. Those Parasimon were meant to wear you down, but your miniscule brains wouldn't know. That's ok. I'll make you mutts know your place." He cackled as he pulled out a injection needle filled with green liquid. He stuck it into his right arm and injected the hormone serum. As his body quivered, Parasimon X screeched and witnessed his body growing. "Prepare yourselves! Hahaha!"

Larry, Sara, and Hayata quickly bumrushed the expanding mutant. They spread out and formed a circle around him.

"_**Bionic Fist!**_" Hayata pummeled Parasimon with steel-coated fists. He went all over Parasimon and landed rapid body shots that barely fazed him.

Sara saw an opening and rushed forward, phasing her hand through Parasimon X. She reached inside for the mutant's heart. Larry dashed forward and threw an assortment of metal blades coated with psionic energy.

"Hah! Nice try, my little experiments!" laughed Parasimon X as extra arms sprouted from his body and swatted the three Chimeras aside. He hunched over as six extra arms grew out. His skin became redder than an apple. A pair of fangs dripping with venom protruded through the sides of his face. "Hahaha!"

"Ugh..." Sara made a disgusted look on her face.

Larry stood up, shooting a cold and focused glare at the evolved monster.

"Mika! Kick that fear aside and help us!" shouted Hayata.

"She can't hear you," Parasimon X evilly chortled coupled with perversion on his mind. "Your pleas are falling on deaf ears. No matter how much you call to your friend, her warrior's spirit has been broken. You four will become subjected to Kuiiza and Toad's final experimentation... and you will become our perfect Rajita soldiers. Don't deny your destiny, my friends."

"Yeah, like we'd become a freak like you!" protested Larry, whose demeanor changed with his enraged mood.

"You'd rather compromise your own potential? No matter, I'll make you four see the light." With that, Parasimon X shot forward one of his legs and attempted to impale Sara with it. Sara went into intangible mode and let the leg go right through her. Larry ran up and threw another psionic object and blasted off Parasimon X's leg. "Gah!"

_They're fighting for me. But, what can I do? I'm scared... to get close to him._ Mika quivered, folding her arms and reflecting to Parasimon X infiltrating her mind. She grabbed her head and seethed. "...I hate feeling so helpless. No... No! I won't... I won't stand by any more!" She defiantly shouted with passionate fire burning in her eyes. "Guys! I'm coming!" Taking out two fans, she raced forward to aid her fellow Chimeras.

Glancing over his shoulder, Larry saw Mika heading toward them. "Mika? Have you conquered your fear?"

"Hmm?" Parasimon X noticed Mika charging down his direction. "You finally want to have a go at me? Ok!" He opened his mouth and expelled green mist, carrying acidic compound. "_**Sulfuric Spit!**_"

As the acidic sludge hit the ground, it ate through the ground and cut Mika off from the path. Mika jumped over and continued charging.

"Defiant to the end?" Parasimon X smirked as he noticed Larry grabbing a hold of one of his legs. "Let go!" He screamed when Larry ripped off the leg. "GAH!"

Discarding the severed limb, Larry jumped up and went for an uppercut. Parasimon X turned his head, evading Larry's fist at the last second. As Mika came nearer, Parasimon X shot one of his other legs and tried sweeping Mika back. She lunged forward readying her fans.

"Mika! Look out!" Sara cried out when another leg came up and stabbed through Mika's right ankle.

"Augh!" screamed Mika as she hit the ground while favoring her leg. "Damn it!" She grabbed her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Down mutt!" Parasimon X laughed as he spat a green ball at Mika.

Hayata intercepted the green ball and punched it with his metal fist. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Parasimon X, Larry mounted the creature's back. Sara, still using her intangible form, picked up one of Mika's fans and threw it to Larry.

"Thanks, Sara!" Larry said, grabbing the fan.

"What?" Parasimon X hissed as he caught Larry on his back.

"Let's see how you like this!" He shouted as he drove the razor-tipped fan into the mutant's back.

"GAH!" screeched Parasimon X, wildly kicking his legs around and trying to throw Larry off. "YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm not done yet!" Larry declared, his body brimmed with a bright green aura and using that light to empower himself. He pulled out another metal object and fused it with the psionic power in his hands. "Just a little something you'll remember me by." With that, he pushed the object into creature's wound and clamped his hands shut over it, channeling more psionic energy into it.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU-?" Parasimon X demanded as he felt the foreign energy being poured inside his battle. _I can't contain this much energy...! He's pouring too much... this body can't take it all!_

Hayata tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it around Mika's injured leg.

"Look, guys," Sara pointed them to Larry jumping off Parasimon X.

"Get back!" Larry shouted as he jumped over and picked up Mika.

"CAN'T CONTAIN...!" Parasimon X bellowed as the psionic power exploded within him. The explosion split his whole body into two halves. His upper half slid across the sand. Spitting out a ton of purple blood, the demented researcher turned monster groaned and weakly tried to move on his own. "...damn you..."

**(End theme)**

The Chimeras lied together looking down at Parasimon X, who wasn't any more of a threat in his current condition. Larry stood with Mika in his arms.

"That'll show you not to mess with my friend, you sick bastard," Larry spat.

Mika looked up at Larry, but her expression inexplicably showed... admiration? She had both arms around Larry as she cried against his chest. But, these tears were those of overwhelming joy.

"Remind me not to make you mad, Larry," muttered Hayata.

Sara smiled. "It's over, right?"

"For our battle it is," Larry said as he and the group shifted their view toward the other ongoing battles. "But, there's more to go." He looked over Mika and set her down. "It's ok. It's all over."

Wiping her tears, Mika removed the blood-stained shirt covering her leg. She undid it to reveal the wound closing up.

"Oh, right. Our healing factor..." Larry facepalmed.

Mika flexed her healed leg and carefully walked on it. "Being half-alien Chimeras have their benefits. By the way, Larry, thanks."

"Sure."

Suddenly, Larry and Mika finished off Parasimon by setting his remains ablaze with combined energies that scorched him into dust.

"Mika..." Larry tried getting her attention, but she didn't reply. "Hope you're ok."

"I feel much better," she replied distantly. "Fry, you sick bastard." She turned away from Parasimon X's remains, or what was left of him.

Just then, the Chimeras noticed something heading their direction. They sensed an approaching Rajita power and became alert. Their anxiety eased when they saw Morpheous with Mako Tsunami.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Hayata was taken aback.

Morpheous answered bluntly. "I don't know, but we were brought here with you somehow. We ended up in a distant location."

Mako gasped once he saw Battle Jupiter fighting a fierce battle.

"My daughter! Umi!" Mako tried calling out to the Neo Senshi. "She's fighting hard with all her might!"

"She'll be fine, but if you go in there, your life will be put at risk and you might compromise her battle," Morpheous advised Mako from interfering. He looked toward Central Tower in the distance. "You four..." He addressed the Chimeras. "Keep Mako safe. I'm going up that tower."

"Wait! You sure you won't need support?" Larry walked up and offered help to the former general.

"Your powers will be more helpful out there," Morpheous replied. "I'm sorry for what Kuiiza did to you."

Mika smirked proudly. "Are you kidding? Becoming Chimeras was the best thing to happen to us. We share the same blood now."

"Be careful up there," Larry said.

Mako nodded. "We'll be waiting."

Morpheous hastily ran past the ongoing battles and headed toward the direction of Central Tower. The Chimeras focused their intent with two missions – protecting Mako and offering help to the Neo/Kuiper Senshi.

The closer he reached the tower, the better Morpheous was able to sense Melancholia's power.

"Incredible. I didn't think Rajita hybrids would yield such greater potential than us full-blooded types," murmured the focused alien, who started scaling up Central Tower. "And it seems Melancholia's evolution has exceeded even my expectations!"

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/12:57 PM**_

Valkyries Sailor Varuna and Quaoar stopped at the end of a hallway. They ended up in a spacious cathedral-like room. The Valkyrie Kuipers scoured through searching for the two Rajita sisters.

Unbeknownst to them, Kitoss and Wolk were hiding behind a stone altar. Kitoss had one hand cupping her sister's mouth, keeping her from giving off their location with her heavy breathing. Kitoss gulped as sweat seeped down her face.

"Where are you bitches hiding?" Varuna demanded as she brought her ax over a chair and split it in two. She veered her eyes toward a stain-glass mosaic and smashed it with her ax.

Quaoar closed her eyes and tried sensing the sisters' energies.

"Feh, I'm tired of hiding," Kitoss scoffed as she nodded to Wolk. "Let's evolve and take them down."

Wolk nodded. "Right!"

Suddenly, the sisters finally gave off their whereabouts and emerged from their hiding place. The Valkyrie Kuipers whirled around sensing a quick increase of power coming near them. They saw green rings of light seemingly spiraling around them.

"You two should've killed me when you had the chance!" Kitoss gave a haughty laugh as she and her sister pressed their hands together. "_**Duet...**_"

Wolk called out. "..._**Performance!**_"

The sisters put their hands out simultaneously and produced a green flash of light that torpedoed directly toward the Valkyries. Varuna and Quaoar moved out of the way, letting the beam blast a massive hole through a wall. The sisters produced another massive beam, which forced the Kuipers to go go for evasive maneuvers.

"Look at them moving around like chickens with their heads cut off!" Kitoss laughed.

Wolk added. "Let's keep this up until we wear them down, sister."

"Yeah, and then I get to have my way with them."

The alien sisters switched positions and continued launching beams all over the cathedral. One beam, aiming for Varuna, vaporized an altar. Quaoar took to the air and lured a beam through the ceiling.

"Varuna, there's no way I'm letting this go on!" Quaoar shouted, avoiding incoming beams directed for her. "That conniving slut is mine to kill! Her crime won't go unpunished!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Varuna called out while avoiding beams.

Taking out three roses, a red, white, and black one, Quaoar displayed them and meticulously eyed the Rajita sisters – particularly Kitoss.

_You're mine, Kitoss. I'm going to make you suffer for what you've done to me._ The Brazilian thought with cruel and cold intentions, completely uncharacteristic of her.

xxxxx

_**Clank!**_

_**(Cue Bleach OST – Encirclement Battle**_**)**

Valkyrie Sedna barely dodged Melancholia's attempted decapitation strike at the last second. Her polar bear spirit managed to swerve her way from the Neo-Rajita general's reach. Melancholia flapped his wingers and swerved around the room. He hastily flew at them.

Sedna dismounted from her polar bear and launched herself toward Melancholia. She brought down her ice trident as her weapon clashed against his sword. Melancholia phased out of her reach and reappeared behind Sedna. He brought down his sword and tried hitting her in the back. Sedna turned around and brought a knee up, hitting him in the abdomen. Valkyrie Sedna pushed her hands into him and repelled him with an excessive energy force. Sending Melancholia sailing across the room, Sedna pursued him. She landed where he hit the ground and paced over to deliver the killing blow with her trident.

Raising her trident, Sedna barely noticed Melancholia's eyes glowing as beams shot out and hit her chest. Dazed by the beams, Sedna stumbled back. Melancholia sprang off the floor and floored the Valkyrie Kuiper with a backhanded slap. Sedna hit the ground and tried pulling herself off the floor. Melancholia brought down his sword only for the polar bear to charge forward and headbutt him into the nearest wall.

"Thanks, but I can handle this..." Sedna said, struggling to stand.

_**'Don't get too overconfident, Sedna. It will take more than interference from me to bring him down to our level.'**_

Readying her ice trident, Sedna narrowed her eyes and watched Melancholia stepping through the hole in the wall. The stoic general forged green energy from his fingertips and created javelins from them.

"_**Lunar Rays!**_" Melancholia fired the ranged weapons toward Sedna, who glided through and nullified them with her icicles.

As lights hit icicles, shards of ice scattered around the vicinity. Melancholia flew at Sedna and clashed head-on. They flew toward the ceiling as trident clashed with sword. Energy permeated from both individuals and hit the ceiling, which blew a giant hole through and allowed the two warriors to take their battle outside the confines of the tower.

As Melancholia reached the top, he lured Sedna toward him. He pointed his finger down and produced a black beam, with a green outline, that hurtled downward. Sedna gasped and swerved around, letting the beam hit the dome. This beam produced a massive explosion that destroyed the tower's dome.

"That was my _**Blackhole Beam**_," proclaimed the melancholic one. "You would've perished had it hit you."

"Pfft, obviously," Sedna rebuked. "I'm through with flashy lightshows!" She hastily glided up and went for a trident swing. As Melancholia prepared to counter, she produced ice shards and threw them in his face.

**(End theme)**

Blinded by the Ice Senshi's shards, Melancholia swung his sword around fiercely but only managed to cut through air. Sedna pressed one hand to Melancholia's chest and expelled a powerful force of energy that sent him sailing into the sky. Sedna looked down and saw her polar bear partner flying up behind her. She mounted the glacial beast and was taken to the skies.

**(Cue Bleach Fade to Black OST - **_**B07**_**)**

Awaiting at the top of a pillar and standing in front of the red moon was Melancholia. The stoic general casted a cold and penetrating stare at Sedna and her polar bear. Sedna shuddered at the frightening gaze of Melancholia.

"Well done, Sailor Sedna. You're the first to push me beyond my base power," Melancholia said. "Allow me to honor you since you will be the first to this." Brushing his hand over his face, cracks seemingly formed over the shell that was his body.

Taken aback by seeing these cracks, Sedna held her ground. She sensed an unsettling power waiting to be unleashed like a flood. She shuddered a bit and watched her polar bear growling as if already aware of what was coming.

_**'We have to act now and incorporate my power with yours, Sailor Sedna.'**_

The Ice Senshi gasped when hearing this. "Good call." However, she couldn't take her eyes off Melancholia and saw more cracks forming over his body. "I have an unsettling feeling about what's to come." She put her right hand over her polar bear spirit's head as he turned into a ball of light and merged with her Valkyrie Armor. Brimming with the beast's power, Valkyrie Sedna dashed forward and swung her ice trident, sending an ice sheet over him.

"Take this!" screamed Sedna, fiercely hitting Melancholia head-on. "_**Frozen Tundra Blade!**_" She lunged closer as she made direct contact with an unguarded Melancholia, whose eyes widened.

Then, there was a flash of white light hitting a pillar of green light, causing an explosion. The explosion engulfed both, which rattled the entire vicinity.

xxxxx

Just then, Babbi turned his head and sensed the vibrations coming from the explosions emanating from the highest level. A menacing smile adorned the monster's features when he felt his partner's power escalate.

_Heh, you're going for broke and going all the way? About time I do the same!_ Babbi thought.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, RJ came right up to a distracted Babbi and landed a kick to his groin. The beast doubled over and moaned in pain. Neo Moon finally fired a powerfully charged beam from her Luna-P cannon and hit him in the face. grasp and fired a pink beam that hit his face. Tuxedo Kamen seized advantage of this and threw a silver orb, which landed by Babbi's feet and exploded.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The explosion knocked Babbi through the wall and sent him flying outside.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**Scampering Battle!**_**)**

"We have to go after him!" RJ exclaimed as he and Neo Moon took off to pursue the Neo-Rajita general.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, running up behind the teens.

Grabbing each other's hands, Neo Moon and RJ jumped out to join Babbi into the deep plunge off the tower. Tuxedo Kamen jumped out after them and watched Neo Moon gliding down with RJ hanging on. Luna-P came flying out of Neo Moon's hands and turned itself into a hang glider. Kamen reached out and grabbed a hold, allowing him to slow down his fall.

There was a loud thud as Babbi hit the ground below. Once Neo Moon and RJ landed, they saw Babbi sitting up and laughing.

**(End theme)**

"I'm tired of playing with you, little shits!" Babbi bellowed as he sported a reddish aura, which covered him from head to toe. As his aura grew, so did his body. His muscles bulged, tearing through his general's battle gear. Then, his thick skin became covered with black fur. A long tail protruded from his backside and swung down, kicking up a ton of sand toward Neo Moon and RJ's direction. His face became more ape-like as he grew almost 35 stories high. His laughs became boorish roars to match his gargantuan size.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST - **_**Destiny**_**)**

Once he landed, Tuxedo Kamen looked on in aghast. Neo Moon and RJ were baffled at the monstrous form the general had taken on.

Bringing a foot down, Babbi stomped and created a quake that knocked them off their feet. RJ sprang up off the ground and put an arm over Neo Moon, protecting his girlfriend.

"HAHAHA! FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY PRIMARY FORM!" Babbi bellowed, proudly boasting about his size and power. "Hehe, look at how pitiful you all look. You're insects ready to be crushed under my heel!" He brought down his right foot and tried stepping on them.

RJ and Neo Moon both barrel-rolled away from the behemoth's foot.

"Guys!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out until Babbi spat a mouth beam at him.

"NO!" RJ shouted as he ran off to stop the behemoth's blast.

"TUXEDO KAMEN!" Neo Moon cried.

Suddenly, Luna-P turned from a hang glider and became a giant mirror, which shielded Kamen and absorbed Babbi's attack.

"WHAT?" Babbi was flabbergasted. "That little thing ate my blast?"

"Nice work, Luna-P," the princess said, fiercely turning toward Babbi. "Don't underestimate the smallest things. They usually bring out the biggest surprises!"

"Heh, so you say... BUT, YOU'RE STILL EASY TO CRUSH!" The giant stepped over and tried crushing Neo Moon again.

Neo Moon took to the air and forged a ball of pink energy. She fired it toward Babbi, which gazed over his face and stung him. RJ dashed over and landed a punch to Babbi's kneecap, making him stumble over.

"CURSE YOU!" Babbi roared in pain as he favored his knee.

"Let's keep hitting him from all sides, Neo Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said as Luna-P turned into a bazooka cannon for him.

"Right!" Neo Moon cried out. Just then, she paused when she sensed a familiar power coming from the tower. She let out a gasp and felt the familiar energy. _Pluto...? Is that you?_

"What are you looking at, Neo Moon?" The half-demon shouted until he, too, sensed Sailor Pluto. _Hey, that's Pluto! That means the others freed her. That's great. _"Looks like we're about to get visitor soon." He vaguely smiled.

"Then, you felt her, too," Neo Moon said.

Befuddled with their exchange, Babbi was obviously left in the dark on Pluto's escape. "What are you babbling about?"

"Stay on him, you two!" Tuxedo Kamen called out.

"Right!" RJ and Neo Moon said while continuing their assault on the behemoth.

_What were those two referring to...? Unless they mean... Pluto?_ Tuxedo Kamen focused on getting a clear shot with the bazooka. _Wait, that is her! If she's been freed, then Helena has been, too. Now all we need to do is get out of here._

Babbi waved his hand and narrowly missed Neo Moon. The pink-armored Valkyrie drew her sword and cut through one of his large fingernails. All the while, RJ shot up and punched Babbi's knee again, causing him to stumble again.

"...damn you! I'll crush you like bugs!"

**(End theme)**

Neo Moon and RJ stayed a clear distance as Babbi jumped over to crush them. Tuxedo Kamen finally fired a good shot from the bazooka and blasted Babbi's head.

"Nice shot!" RJ exclaimed.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Recovering and vexed from the shot, Babbi bellowed as his eyes burned red.

xxxxx

Morpheous stopped climbing and noticed Babbi towering over a group of warriors. The former general was flabbergasted seeing the overgrown ape-like behemoth firing mouth blasts that bombarded the sands.

"That's one of the current generals," muttered Morpheous as he climbed up the tower. "I see, that's how it is. The rumors are true then. They've incorporated Digimon data into them to further their evolution." _I hope the others are able to defeat that giant. _He quickly sensed the unsettling power emanating from an obvious source – Melancholia. _That's Melancholia! He must be in a big battle. I better see this for myself._

xxxxx

Sailor Pluto, too, sensed the frightening power from Melancholia and Babbi. She halted her advancement and looked back and forth.

"Sedna and Small Lady are both engaged in two battles," the Time Guardian concluded. She turned and headed off to the closest vicinity – the location of Neo Moon, RJ, and Kamen's battle with Babbi. _Sedna, have faith in your own _strength!

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Paradais Grand Knights Realms/Grapplo's Arena/1:05 PM**_

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn," Grapplo grinned as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk.

"My turn!" Jaden yelled, drawing a card. He looked at it and smiled. "Phoenix Gearfried is powerful, but he's not invincible!"

"Can you prove that?" Grapplo asked.

"Yeah! You may be beating my Elemental Heroes, but let's see how you handle some of my friends in high places!" Jaden said, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "I'm bringing out Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in ATK mode!"

Grand Mole, a brown mole wearing chest armor and shoulder guards shaped like drills, burrowed out of the ground.

(_Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. LV/3 Earth/Rock/Effect ATK/900 DEF/300_)

Jaden grinned. "You know what's gonna happen now, right? When Grand Mole attacks a monster, I can return him and the opposing monster back into our hands without dealing battle damage to me!"

Grapplo frowned. "Damn... that's a problem..."

"Let's battle! Grand Mole, attack Phoenix Gearfried!" Jaden yelled. "_**Drill Mole**__!_"

Grand Mole nodded as he lunged at Gearfried, his shoulder guards folding over his head and spinning into a drill to pierce the heavens.

Grapplo smiled. "I'm the one who's got you..." His face-down card flipped up. "I activate my Trap, _**Sakuretsu Armor**_!"

Jaden gasped. "What?"

"Ugh, another trap?" Blair groaned.

Sam gritted his teeth and scowled. "Yeah, this guy wasn't lying when he said he was going to ground Jaden down."

"When this Trap activates, I can destroy a monster attacking me," Grapplo said smugly. "And because Grand Mole is attacking, he gets destroyed!"

"No!" Jaden groaned.

Metallic armor slammed into place around Grand Mole, glowed, and exploded, destroying the rodent.

"Bye-bye, mole!" Grapplo laughed.

Jaden gritted his teeth and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I throw down a face-down and end my turn."

A face-down card appeared on Jaden's field.

"My turn," Grapplo said, drawing a card. "I guess we can call this my final turn... You have 2200 LP while my monster has 3600! It's over!"

Jaden clenched his fists. "Don't be too sure about that..."

Grapplo smirked. "Here I come, Jaden!" He pointed at the Slifer Red student. "Go, Gearfried! Attack him directly!"

Phoenix Gearfried grunted, leaping towards Jaden and swinging his electrified sword at him.

"Reveal Trap card!" Jaden yelled as the card on his field flipped up. "_**Negate Attack**_! This stops your monster from attacking me!"

Phoenix's sword crashed into an invisible barrier, knocking the warrior back.

Grapplo shrugged and slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "Oh well, I'll set this card face-down and end my turn."

Jaden sighed in relief. "That was close."

"Close to what?" Grapplo asked. "Fact it, Yuki. Your Elemental Heroes have fallen, your Neo-Spacians have lost."

"Hey, you only beat _one_ Neo-Spacian, pal!" Jaden said. "They've only just begun to show their power!"

Grapplo grinned. "Oh really? The only Neo-Spacian that was a threat to me is now in your graveyard! He's gone!"

Syrus scoffed when hearing this. "Shows how much this jerk knows about our Jay."

Alexis nodded. "Agreed."

"That's what you think! With the help of my ace monster, the Neo-Spacians' power can evolve!" Jaden said.

Grapplo crossed his arms. "Elemental Hero Neos... he's your ace monster? Jaden, I know about his Contact Fusion power and his evolution will soon come to an end!"

"What?" Jaden narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Grapplo smirked. "Aqua Neos, Flare Neos, Dark Neos, Glow Neos and Grand Neos... Once he Contact Fuses with your Air Hummingbird, Neos' evolution will come to an end! His limit will soon be reached!"

"Ok, maybe he does know Jaden's Elemental Heroes," gulped Atticus.

Aster replied. "Maybe not. Watch."

"You're wrong," Jaden said, clenching his fists. "Neos's evolution is infinite!"

Grapplo laughed. "Is that so? Make your move, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden drew his next card and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell _**Graceful Charity**_! Now I can draw three cards from my deck and discard two to the graveyard."

Grapplo grinned. "Desperate much?"

Jaden drew his cards and looked at them. He smiled. "No, I just found a way to evolve!"

"Huh?" Grapplo looked confused.

Aster smirked. "Show him how it's done, Jaden."

"I'm sending Wildheart and Bladedge to the grave," Jaden said, sending both cards into the graveyard. "Next up, I'm activating Necroshade's power! For one time only when he's chillin' in the grave, I can Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher Elemental Hero without giving up sacrifices!"

Grapplo's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

Jaden nodded as Necroshade's image appeared behind him. "Oh yeah! I'm calling out the ace card of my deck!" He placed it onto his Duel Disk. "Come on out, _**Elemental Hero Neos**_!"

Necroshade glowed. A seven-foot tall lean muscled warrior with silver skin and green eyes appeared. A blade-like protrusion jutted out from the back of his cranium, with two more blades protruding from his elbows. Adorning his shoulders were silver armor plating with red and blue markings underneath them. Red lining decorated his body. Embedded in the center of his chest was a blue orb-like object with three triangular markings around it. This was Elemental Hero Neos!

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"YES! Here's Jay's biggest ace in the hole!" announced Syrus. "Now it's time to turn this duel around!"

Max grinned happily from ear to ear. "This is what I've been waiting for, bro." He turned to Sam, who shared the same excited expression as he did.

Chazz watched with intrigue. _So, you pulled out Elemental Hero Neos? Heh, let's see if that'll turn the duel around in Jaden's favor._

"Next up, I play the Spell Common Soul!" Jaden said, slotting the card into his Duel Disk. "By selecting Neos, I can Special Summon a Neo-Spacian from my hand to the field and give him an ATK boost!"

Grapplo frowned. "Which one?"

"We were just talking about him!" Jaden grinned. "Come on out, _**Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird**_!"

In a flash, a red humanoid bird with a long beak wearing a belt with a stylized 'N' on it appeared, spreading his white wings wide.

(_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird. LV/3 Wind/Winged Beast/Effect ATK/800 DEF/600_)

(_Elemental Hero Neos. ATK/2500 _V _3300_)

Grapplo frowned. "What are you going do?" His eyes widened. "Wait... can it be...?"

Jaden nodded. "If this is the limit to Neos's evolution, let's see how far this goes!" He pointed to the air. "Neos! Air Hummingbird! _**Contact Fusion!**_"

Elemental Hero Neos and Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird jumped into the air and collided. There was a blinding flash of light, and a new monster hovered in their place. Neos had turned as red as Air Hummingbird, with the big feathery wings and yellow claws to match. He had wing-like spikes growing from his greaves, red blades growing from his arms and the back of his neck, and a long pointed crest growing back from his head.

Jaden grinned. "Let's go, _**Elemental Hero Air Neos**_!"

(_Elemental Hero Air Neos. LV/7 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

Aster nodded in approval. "Now, that's what I'm talking down, Jaden!"

"This is exactly what Jay needed! Air Neos will get the job done!" shouted Syrus.

Blair and Hassleberry cheered in unison. "Let him have it!"

"Air Neos..." Grapplo muttered. "The latest and final Contact Fusion of Neos..."

"I activate the Spell, _**R - Righteous Justice**_!" Jaden yelled, slotting a card. "This Spell allows me to destroy Spell and Trap cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes on my field! With Air Neos as one of them, I'll blow up your Lightning Blade!"

Grapplo ground his teeth as Phoenix Gearfried's electric sword disappeared. "Darn..."

(_Phoenix Gearfried. ATK/3600 _V _2800_)

"And next up, Air Neos's power!" Jaden grinned. "Tell me, what's the difference between our LP?"

(**JADEN: **_**2200**_)

(**GRAPPLO: **_**6200**_)

"4000," Grapplo replied.

Jaden smirked. "That's perfect! You see, Air Neos's power activates when my LP is lower than yours! He can gain extra ATK points equal to the difference between mine and yours!"

Grapplo gasped. "_**WHAT?**_"

Jaden nodded. "Yep! And now, his power increases by 4000!"

(_Elemental Hero Air Neos. ATK/2500 _V _6500_)

"Well, that's one way to turn the duel around," Chazz subtly applauded his rival. "Nice turn around."

"Oh yeah! That jerk's not looking so cool now!" Syrus laughed.

"There's no holding back now!" Jaden said, pointing at Phoenix Gearfried. "Go, Air Neos! Attack! _**Skyrip Wing!**_"

Air Neos grunted as he flew towards the Phoenix Gearfried, his white wings glowing with energy as he crashed into him, destroying the knight in a tremendous explosion.

"_**NO!**_" Grapplo yelled.

(**GRAPPLO: **_**2500**_)

"Oh yeah! He's not looking so hot now!" Blair shouted.

Alexis added. "Yeah, but Jaden has to keep this up. That Paradais Knight still has more life points than him. C'mon, Jaden." She crossed her fingers.

Air Neos landed in front of Jaden as the Duelist slotted a card into the Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll activate an Equip Spell called _**Instant Neo Space**_! Normally, Neos's Fusion forms would return to my Fusion Deck at the end of my turn, but with this sweet Spell, Air Neos is here to stay!"

Grapplo snarled. "Activate Trap, _**Gemini Deal**_!"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked as Grapplo's face-down card flipped up. "What's that?"

"This Trap allows me to Special Summon a Level 6 higher Gemini monster from my graveyard that was destroyed in battle!" Grapplo snapped, taking two cards out of his deck. "I can Special Summon that Gemini monster from my graveyard by sending Gemini monsters with levels equal to that monster's from my deck to the graveyard!"

Jaden gulped. "Oh boy."

"Unfortunately for me, that Gemini monster can't be Gemini Summoned to gain its special power," Grapplo said, holding up two cards. "But who cares about that? By sending two Level 4 _**Evocator Chevaliers**_to the graveyard, I'll revive Phoenix Gearfried!"

Jaden ground his teeth as Grapplo revived his ace monster. "Oh boy... and now, we're evenly matched! Because your LP is 300 points higher than mine, Air Neos only gains 300."

(_Elemental Hero Air Neos. ATK/6500 _V _2800_)

(_Evocator Chevalier. LV/4 Fire/Warrior/Gemini ATK/1900 DEF/900_)

(_Phoenix Gearfried. LV/8 Fire/Warrior/Gemini ATK/2800 DEF/2200_)

"Oh man..." muttered an overly nervous Syrus.

Nodding, Max tried to keep his composure. "Be careful, Jaden."

"I was too confident," Grapplo muttered. "I shouldn't have underestimated you... I was a fool not to Gemini Summon Phoenix Gearfried in my last turn..."

Jaden blinked. "What happens if Phoenix Gearfried was Gemini Summoned? What sort of effects does he get?"

"Phoenix Gearfried is the LEADER of the Gemini monster clan!" Grapplo said. "He's so special, he has TWO effects whenever he's Gemini Summoned... By sending a face-up Equip Card, I can negate a Spell or Trap card that targets a monster on my field and destroy it."

"And the second one?" Jaden asked.

"The moment you play a Spell, Jaden... I can Special Summon a Gemini monster from my graveyard," Grapplo said. "When you played Graceful Charity and Common Soul, I could have brought two Gemini monsters back! Either Chthonian Emperor Dragon, Blazewing Butterfly or Dark Valkyria! Either way, I would have won!"

Jaden blinked. "How so?"

"If you had attacked Blazewing Butterfly, Dark Valkyria and Cthonian Emperor Dragon with Air Neos, my LP would have dropped lowers than yours." Grapplo said.

Jaden gulped. "Oh yeah and that would drop Air Neos back to his original ATK points!"

Grapplo nodded. "Correct! And I would easily destroy him with Phoenix Gearfried, leaving me to take out the rest of your LP! But that didn't happen because I was too confident."

Jaden grinned. "Hey, pal, don't beat yourself up like that! Anyone can make mistakes. I mean, I chose to summon Flame Wingman and Mudballman with Double Fusion."

Grapplo blinked. "So?"

"Well, I could have used alternate Fusion forms like fusing Burstinatrix and Clayman to create Rampart Blaster, and fused Avian and Bubbleman to create Mariner," Jaden said. "Mariner would have been able to do a direct attack on your LP when I had a face-down while Rampart Blaster could also attack directly by halving her original ATK points while in DEF mode."

Grapplo blinked, looking dumbfounded. "Wait... Mariner's ATK points are 1400 and Rampart Blaster's is 2000. With their effects, I would have lost 2400 LP instead of 300 at the start."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, now imagine how this Duel would have gone if you had Gemini Summoned Phoenix Gearfried."

Aster spoke up. I'm liking where this is leading."

Syrus added. "Heh, that jerk is starting to realize it."

Grapplo paled "I would have... lost... No matter if you attacked Chthonian Emperor Dragon, Blazewing Butterfly, or Dark Valkyria. I would have suffered massive damage and my LP would have reached zero!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, my bad. It didn't occur to me. Instead, I chose Flame Wingman for his sweet effect! Sorry about that." He shrugged. "Eh, never mind. This Duel wouldn't have been as exciting if I had done that. Nobody's perfect, right?"

"That's an understatement!" Grapplo snapped. "I thought not Gemini Summoning Gearfried was a mistake, but you... you've got to be kidding me..."

Jaden shrugged. "Hey, I just follow my gut! Like I said, nobody's perfect. I end my turn."

Grapplo groaned. "I give up... I'm going to end this Duel right here, right now! I draw!" He drew his next card and looked at it. He grinned. "I activate the Spell card, _**Card of Demise**_!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "Card of Demise? That's one of Seto Kaiba's cards!"

"Now he's trying to one-up Seto Kaiba?" Chazz gaped.

"Seto's not going to like this when we tell him, bro," Sam said to Max, who concurred.

"I can now draw five cards from my deck!" Grapplo said, drawing cards until he was holding five. "However, after five turns, I must discard my entire hand to the graveyard... not that that matters... because I'll wipe out your remaining LP first!"

Jaden gulped. "Oh boy... I wonder what he's got in store for me..."

"First of all, I activate the Equip Spell, _**Big Bang Shot**_!" Grapplo snapped, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "Phoenix Gearfried's ATK will increase by 400 points, as well as giving him the ability to deal battle damage to you even if your monster is in DEF mode!"

(_Phoenix Gearfried. ATK/2800 _V_ 3200_)

Grapplo slotted another card into his Duel Disk. "Then, I play _**Mage Power**_, another Equip Spell that will increase Gearfried's ATK by 500 for each Spell and Trap card I have on my field!"

(_Phoenix Gearfried. ATK/3200 _V_ 4200_)

Grapplo grinned, holding up a card. "Finally, I play the Equip Spell _**Crimson Twin Saber**_! This card can only be equipped to a monster with two Equip Spell cards, and I can't play or set any Spell or Traps until this card is gone..."

Jaden gulped again. "And thanks to Mage Power, you've got another 500 ATK boost."

(_Phoenix Gearfried. ATK/4200_ V _4900_)

"Jaden, Neos's evolution is finished!" Grapplo said, pointing at Air Neos. "And those that can't evolve are doomed to extinction! Phoenix Gearfried, attack Air Neos!"

Phoenix Gearfried grunted and charged at Air Neos, driving his flaming sword through the warrior and causing him to explode.

Jaden was nearly blown back by the attack. "_**GAH!**_"

(**JADEN: **_**100**_)

Syrus cried out fearfully. "Oh no... JAY!"

"He's down to his last 100 life points," Alexis muttered nervously, feeling her heart race.

Chazz growled. "He's done for!"

"JADEN!" Max and Sam yelled out in unison.

Hassleberry encouraged. "Stay in the game, soldier! Gut it out!"

Blair clasped her hands and prayed. "Please, please, please, don't lose!"

Aster watched Grapplo preparing to play a card. "He's in firm control. Jaden is going to need something short of a miracle to turn this around."

"Next, I activate Crimson Twin Saber's special effect!" Grapplo said, removing the card from his Duel Disk. "When a monster with this card equipped has destroyed a monster in battle, I can send this card to the graveyard to have him attack you again! However, direct attack damage will be halved. It doesn't matter, though, as half of Phoenix Gearfried's ATK is 2100, and... and your LP... Well..."

Jaden stood up, grunting. "No."

"It's unfortunate you have no monsters left, Jaden," Grapplo added. "Because if you did, then you would suffer no damage at all when Gearfried attacks again."

Jaden blinked. "Really? That's okay then."

Grapplo looked confused. "Huh?"

Before Gearfried's blade could strike Jaden, Neos suddenly appeared and took it in the shoulder. He winced in pain as it dug into his skin.

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

Grapplo was shocked as he saw the silver warrior holding Phoenix Gearfried's blade in place. "Neos? But, how? You didn't have any face-down cards!"

Jaden smiled. "Instant Neo Space had a secondary effect... when Air Neos is destroyed, Instant Neo Space goes along with him... and if it does, then I can summon Neos from my hand, field or graveyard. And like you said, I receive no battle damage if Gearfried attacks Neos because of Crimson Twin Blade."

Grapplo snarled. "Damn it!"

_**'Jaden...'**_

Jaden blinked, glancing around. "Huh?"

_**'Jaden... My evolution... it's not over!'**_

Jaden gasped, turning to the source of the voice. "Neos?"

Neos glanced over his shoulder. '_**In fact... my evolution... has just begun!'**_

"Neos, what do you..." Jaden started.

Some of Jaden's friends were dumbfounded by 'whom' Jaden was talking to.

"Who is he talking to?" wondered Blair.

Hassleberry blinked. "Um, is he... what do you call it? Deli-"

"Delirious?" Aster interjected.

Yasmin picked up on Neos 'communicating' with Jaden. _I see. Neos' full evolution has yet to be realized. _

Phoenix Gearfried snarled and pressed his attack, causing Neos to explode and forcing Jaden to the ground.

"JADEN!" Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Max, Sam, and Blair cried out.

Aster gritted his teeth. "Oh man, get up, Jaden!"

Atticus hollered. "C'mon, dude!"

Chazz gaped, watching his rival fall. "You better not lose this!"

Yasmin called out to the fallen Duelist. "Jaden Yuki!"

"Uh, you were lucky there, Jaden," Grapplo muttered, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk. "Crimson Twin Blade only works if I have only two Equip Spells attached to my monster and no other cards in the Spell/Trap Zone... Now that it's gone, I can set two cards face-down before ending my turn." _And with Dust Tornado and Justi-Break, Jaden can't win! Dust Tornado will destroy any cards he's planning to counterattack with, while Justi-Break will work once he orders a stronger monster to attack a Normal Monster like Phoenix Gearfried... once activated, the only card that will survive is Phoenix Gearfried since Justi-Break will destroy every monster, except for Normal Monsters in ATK position... he's had it!_

Jaden groaned as he lay on the ground, eyes closed.

Grapplo frowned. "Did I knock him out cold? I must be stronger than I thought..."

xxxxx

_**Jaden's Inner Mind**_

Jaden grunted and opened his eyes.

"Jaden, how are you feeling?" Aqua Dolphin asked, sitting beside him on a rock.

Jaden blinked as he sat up to find himself on a beach. "Hey! Wha-What's going on here?"

"We need to talk to you," Air Hummingbird said, walking over to him. "To unleash a greater power."

"Greater power?" Jaden asked. "Do you mean... what Neos said before?"

Aqua Dolphin nodded. "Yes. This greater power can only be unlocked once all of Neos's original six Contact Fusion forms have been discovered."

"Now that Neos's Contact Fusion form of Wind has been unleashed, I think we can now bring out his next evolution," Air Hummingbird added. "And it'll be the key to your victory!"

Jaden grinned. "Really? That's sweet! Tell me more! What's it called?"

"Triple Contact Fusion," Aqua Dolphin said. "It's like normal Contact Fusion, only with two Neo-Spacians combining with Neos rather than one."

Jaden blinked. "Triple Contact Fusion? With two Neo-Spacians? Man, that means..." He tried counting and groaned. "Uh, how many is that?"

Aqua Dolphin chuckled. "Fortunately for you, Jaden, there's only THREE Contact Fusion forms."

Jaden blinked. "Three?"

Air Hummingbird nodded. "Correct. Triple Contact Fusion involves lending Neos our elemental powers. Those powers need to be able to work with each other, or else the Fusion wouldn't work."

Jaden nodded. "Right... I get it... So there are three new Fusion forms of Neos? And one of them is the key to winning this Duel?"

The two Neo-Spacians nodded.

"All right, I can try that!" Jaden grinned. "So, which one is it?"

Aqua Dolphin waved a finger. "Tut, tut, Jaden, do you think we would tell you that straight away?"

"You were able to figure out how to use Contact Fusion before without our help," Air Hummingbird said. "You can figure this out as well."

Jaden blinked. "So I have to use my brain?"

Air Hummingbird shook his head. "No need, Jaden. Otherwise, this Duel would last FOREVER!"

Aqua Dolphin sweatdropped. "Indeed... we can give you a clue."

"Great! What is it?" Jaden asked.

"The power you need is right before you," Aqua Dolphin said. "The rest is up to you."

Jaden sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks for the tip."

Air Hummingbird smirked. "Don't worry, Jaden... once you unlock the first one, knowing which element will work with the others for the remaining two will be easy for you."

"Great," Jaden muttered, trying to work out the clue. His eyes widened as it suddenly came to him. "Wait... the power right in front of me! Is it..."

"_**JADEN!**_"

xxxxx

_**Grapplo's Arena**_

Jaden's eyes flew open. "Huh?" He awoke to find himself back in the arena dimension. It was the cries of his friends that revived him.

"Finally, I didn't want to win like this!" Grapplo muttered.

Jaden glanced around. He was back in the room where he and Grapplo were having their Duel. "Oh right, we're still in the middle of a Duel!"

Chazz nearly wanted to facefault. "First, he collapses and the next minute he just realizes they're in a duel."

"All right, he's back in the game!" Syrus said.

Aster sighed with relief. "I thought we lost him."

"You've got a duel to finish, Jaden!" Max shouted.

Yasmin watched Jaden steadily standing up. _So, he's starting to see the picture. I take it the talk with Aqua Dolphin went well. The rest is up to you, Jaden Yuki._

Grapplo rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! I would have won by default if you hadn't woken up! I would rather win by wasting all your LP than for you to just white out...good thing you were only asleep for a minute."

Jaden got up, rubbing his head as he picked up his cards. "Right... um... so, what's happened so far?"

Chazz facepalmed. "He needs a recap? Seriously?"

Atticus chuckled. "Looks like he had a few of his screws knocked loose."

Alexis quipped. "Get serious, guys!"

"You've got 100 LP left and no monsters or face-down cards on your field," Grapplo said. "I have a 4200 ATK powered Phoenix Gearfried with two Equip Spells, two face-downs, and 2500 LP. Things are pretty bleak for you."

Jaden groaned. "Yeah, it is. So, it's my turn?"

Grapplo nodded. "Yes. Now get on with it! We've wasted enough time!"

Jaden sighed. "Ok... Ok..." Looks like my only chance is to try out Contact Fusion... He looked at his hand. _I've got Contact, but... there are two more cards I need to turn this Duel around... here goes something! _He drew his next card. "My turn!"

Grapplo crossed his arms. "Well?"

Jaden looked at it and quickly slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I play my _**Fifth Hope**_Spell! By returning five Elemental Heroes from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two more cards! I can also draw three if Fifth Hope was the only card in my hand."

"Just two then," Grapplo muttered.

Jaden held up his Duel Disk. "The five Elemental Heroes I'm returning are Mudballman, Bubbleman, Necroshade, Wildheart and Bladedge!" He picked out the five cards, placing Mudballman in his Fusion Deck before shuffling the other four into his regular deck. He placed it back into his Duel Disk and drew two cards.

"Nothing good, huh?" Grapplo asked.

Jaden looked at the two cards and smiled. "Think again, Grapplo! It's time to end this duel!"

Grapplo blinked. "Huh?"

"I play the_** Cocoon Party **_Spell!" Jaden said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I can Special Summon a Chrysalis monster from my deck for each Neo-Spacian I have in my graveyard! And with Flare Scarab and Grand Mole down there, I can Special Summon two!"

"Chrysalis? What are they?" Grapplo asked.

"Infant forms of the Neo-Spacians and the quickest way of bringing them out!" Jaden said as placed two cards onto his Duel Disk. "I'm bringing out _**Chrysalis Dolphin**_and _**Chrysalis Chicky**_!"

In a flash, two white-stringed cocoons containing a small pink dolphin and a small red bird appeared.

(_Chrysalis Dolphin. LV/2 Water/Fish/Effect ATK/400 DEF/600_)

(_Chrysalis Chicky. LV/2 Wind/Winged Beast/Effect ATK/600 DEF/400_)

"Infant forms?" Sam wondered, quietly staring at the two small Neo-Spacian monsters.

"Jaden's going to evolve them I bet with some card," Chazz deduced.

"Next, I play _**Contact**_!" Jaden said, slotting another card into his Duel Disk. "This Spell allows me to evolve my Chrysalis monsters into their Neo-Spacian forms!"

Chrysalis Dolphin and Chrysalis Chicky glowed and transformed into Neo-Spacians Aqua Dolphin and Air Hummingbird.

(_Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. LV/3 Water/Warrior/Effect ATK/600 DEF/800_)

(_Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird. LV/3 Wind/Winged Beast/Effect ATK/800 DEF/600_)

"Finally, I play another Spell!" Jaden said, holding up a card. "_**O - Oversoul**_! I can return a Normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard to the field...and I choose to bring back Elemental Hero Neos!"

Yasmin smiled. "Yes."

Syrus hollered, laughing. "Oh yeah! Neos is back in the game!"

Hassleberry shouted. "Good to see him back!"

In a flash, the silver alien warrior appeared with a triumphant yell.

(_Elemental Hero Neos. LV/7 Light/Warrior ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

"What are you planning?" Grapplo asked in confusion. "I don't see the point of this..."

Jaden grinned. "You will soon enough! Grapplo, I'm about to show you that Neos's evolution hasn't stopped, it's still infinite!"

Grapplo blinked. "Huh?"

"Neos! Air Hummingbird! Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden yelled, clenching his fists tightly as the three warriors grunted in response. He raised his hand and pointed to the sky. "_**Triple Contact Fusion!**_"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Impossible Victory**_**)**

Neos nodded and jumped into the air, Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin following him.

"T-Triple Contact Fusion?" Grapplo stuttered in horror. "Since when did you have that?"

Jaden smirked. "Since now... Wind and Water, lend Neos your strength and bring out a new Hero!"

Neos and the two Neo-Spacians collided in a brilliant flash of light.

"Awaken! _**Elemental Hero**_..." Jaden held up a blank purple card that slowly gained the image and text of a new monster. "..._**Storm Neos!**_"

Storm Neos was a winged humanoid in a dark blue spandex outfit covered by pieces of lighter blue metal. Gauntlets with three very long talons over the knuckles covered his arms. Torso armor pointed forward and looking vaguely like the face of a shark covered his chest. His head was covered by a helmet that looked like a hummingbird. Sharp points and purple spheres grew from the armored joints of his feathery wings.

(_Elemental Hero Storm Neos. LV/9 Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

"Awesome!" Syrus, Blair, Max, Sam, and Hassleberry shouted, all of them were awestruck at the newly fused Neo-Spacian.

An elated Alexis cheered him on. "Hopefully this will take him down!"

Aster nodded. "Let him have it, Jaden."

Chazz gaped, witnessing the rise of Storm Neos. "Oh... man..."

"Triple Contact Fusion?" Grapplo muttered. "Elemental Hero Storm Neos?"

Jaden clenched his fists. "Let's begin by activating Storm Neos's special power! Once per turn, I can unleash his Ultimate Typhoon to destroy all Spell and Traps on the field!"

"_**WHAT?**_" Grapplo yelled. "ALL Spell and Traps?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah! Go for it, Storm Neos! _**ULTIMATE TYPHOON!**_"

Storm Neos grunted and spread his wings, unleashing a powerful blast of wind that swirled around them. Grapplo cried out as his two face-down Traps exploded, along with Mage Power and Big Bang Shot.

"Big Bang Shot..." Grapplo muttered. His eyes widened in horror. "No... _**NO!**_"

Jaden grinned. "All right! Time to fight!" He pointed at Phoenix Gearfried. "Storm Neos, att- Huh?"

Phoenix Gearfried groaned before vanishing in sparkles of light.

"Uh... what just happened?" Jaden asked.

"When Big Bang Shot is removed from the field, the monster it's equipped to is removed as well," Grapplo groaned.

Jaden blinked. "Really? That sucks for you..."

"Yeah..." Grapplo muttered. He blinked. "Wait a minute! You didn't plan that?"

"Nope," Jaden replied.

Grapplo looked confused. "But, you said you were going to end the Duel!"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah... I was expecting his ATK points to go back to 2800... Then, after Storm Neos destroyed him, I would play Contact Out."

"Contact Out?" Grapplo asked.

"It's Elemental Hero Neos's own Quick-Play version of De-Fusion," Jaden said. "By returning Storm Neos back into my Fusion Deck, I can Special Summon Neos, Air Hummingbird and Aqua Dolphin from my deck to the field. Then I would have gone for a triple direct attack on your LP to end the Duel."

Grapplo looked at Jaden in horror. "R...Really?"

Jaden nodded. "Yep! But seeing as Phoenix Gearfried was removed from play because of Big Bang Shot and you're wide open, I think I have another idea."

Grapplo stepped back, his eyes widening in horror. "W-Wait! Hold on! No! Stop!"

"Elemental Hero Storm Neos, attack him directly!" Jaden said with a grin, pointing at the Duelist. "_**ULTIMATE CYCLONE!**_"

Storm Neos grunted and charged up a ball of wind in his hands before throwing it at Grapplo.

"No... no... _**NO!**__"_ Grapplo yelled before he was engulfed by the cyclone and pushed away.

(**JADEN: **_**100**_)

(**GRAPPLO: **_**0**_)

Jaden smiled as he posed. "And that's game! That was one sweet duel!"

Grapplo groaned as he hit the ground. "Damn... damn it all..."

**(End theme)**

"ALL RIGHT!" Syrus cheered and went into fanboy mode.

"You taught that arrogant jerk how's it done, sarge!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"HECK YEAH!" Blair cried out.

"I never had any doubt," Atticus smiled.

Max added. "Well, bro?"

Sam replied. "What can I say? Jaden's a natural."

Aster and Alexis both smiled, watching Jaden celebrating his victory.

Yasmin observed Jaden and nodded. _Well done, Jaden Yuki. You've harnessed the power to make the Neo-Spacians evolve much further. Hopefully, with this, you're ready to meet the next conflict that may rear its head._

Jaden glanced at Storm Neos as he slowly vanished. He picked up Storm Neos's card and smiled. "I was right that your evolution won't stop, Neos. It'll go on and on. Triple Contact Fusion, Elemental Hero Storm Neos, and there are two left to unlock. I can't wait!" He stopped to take a gander over Grapplo standing up. "Hey, now that I've won, you'll leads us out of here."

"Why would I do that...?" scowled Grapplo, who lifted his face and glared intently toward Jaden.

Just then, Grapplo whirled around and caught Jaden's friends running up near their friend. Grapplo realized he was completely outnumbered. Any attempt to attack would lead to a combination of the Duelists summoning their monsters to life, Max & Sam utilizing their Spirit Fusion forms, or Yasmin swiftly cutting him down with her dagger.

"You're outnumbered, Grapplo," Sam warned him. "Try anything funny and you'll be dealing with me and Max."

Max nodded as he stood alongside Sam. "Your choice, but I'd recommend make the smart choice. Tell us this password you were bragging about."

"The one you said was part of some three-part password," Aster said.

"You and your friends each have those three parts, right?" Alexis inquired.

Chazz walked right up to Grapplo and grabbed him. "You better tell us the first part of this password! Or, we wipe the floor with you!"

"Heh, you wouldn't dare, but since I was beaten fairly by Jaden..." Grapplo shook his head and chortled, making Chazz wanting to punch his face in. "Go ahead and knock me out. You can't get the first part of the three-part password combination. I mean... you do want to access Seto's AI system again, right?"

"Chazz, drop him," Jaden demanded as he walked over and lowered Chazz's hand.

Sighing, Chazz reluctantly did so and released Grapplo.

"...good choice..." evilly chuckled Grapplo.

Jaden asked. "The password?"

"_Futurum..._"

"Huh?" The group responded in a dumbfounded way.

"That's the first part to the three-part combination," Grapplo answered. "Take it or leave it. Since you've beaten me, this dimension will disappear and we'll be transported back into the Paradais building. Should your friends beat my other colleagues, you'll get the other two parts... that's only if they can beat Dragoon and Zealoss."

"They will beat your pals," Max firmly stated.

Sam nodded. "Don't underestimate Yugi and Yusei. If Jaden can beat you, we should have no worried of those two losing."

Suddenly, the duel arena seemingly began fading from existence. Everyone present watched the arena disappear and gradually give way to darkness. A door opened up ahead of them. With little time to spare, the Duel Academy crew headed toward the door. Chazz and Hassleberry dragged Grapplo along. After the door closed, the group found themselves inside the Paradais building again. The vicinity was empty, completely free of any people strangely enough.

"Hey, we're back in the building!" Syrus looked around. "But, it's empty?"

"Well, the building is connected to the Paradais Dimension," Yasmin replied. "The people you saw occupying this facility before were not humans. They're illusions created by the denizens of that dimension or just Paradais creatures taking on human form."

"So, there's a likelihood we'll run into these creatures here?" Atticus asked. "Well, nothing we can't handle without our Duel Monsters, right?"

Jaden replied. "Yep, and don't forget. Max and Sam can just Spirit Fuse."

"You poor kids don't know the forces you're meddling with," Grapplo chuckled, prompting Hassleberry and Chazz to detain him. "The powers of the Paradais dimension still roam this facility. Even beating me won't be enough to find your other friends."

"We'll see about that, Grapplo," the Duelist prodigy replied. As he turned, Winged Kuriboh materialized next to him. "Hey, pal. What's up? Huh? You know the way to where the others are?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded, squeaking, and floated off, leading Jaden forward.

"Guys, this way!" Jaden beckoned to the others.

"Um, who was he talking to?" Blair blinked.

"No time for questions, follow him!" Chazz barked.

Yasmin stormed ahead after Jaden. "Yes, no time to gossip! We must find the others!"

"Wait up!" Atticus bolted right behind his girlfriend.

"We'll catch up," Hassleberry said as Alexis, Syrus, Blair, Aster, Max, and Sam ran ahead. He helped Chazz detain Grapplo.

Growling, Chazz lowered his tone, threatening the Paradais Knight. "I swear if you're lying to us about that password, you'll regret it."

Grapplo turned his head and scoffed. "...believe what you will."

Chazz and Hassleberry led Grapplo forward as they caught up with the others in no time.

As Jaden swerved around another hall, he saw black blobs emerge from the side walls. These blobs formed into shapeless bodies with large single eyes popping out.

"Yikes! We've been blocked off!" Jaden exclaimed until Winged Kuriboh flew around him. "Hey, what are you doing?" Then, before long, a beam of light emerged from Jaden's pocket and out came Elemental Hero Neos.

"Allow me to clear the path!" Neos made his entrance. He cupped both hands forward and fired a ball of energy that wiped the blob-like creatures. "The Paradais forces are well aware we've returned to this side of reality. We must press forward and find your colleagues, Jaden Yuki." He was quickly called back into Jaden's card deck.

Jaden pulled out his Neos card and stared over it. Winged Kuriboh flew over and scanned the card.

"Jaden!" Came voices of his friends behind him.

Yasmin reached Jaden first. "Did you summon Neos just now?"

"He summoned himself. He just cleared the path for us."

"I see. Then, let's continue..." Yasmin stopped as she turned and saw more black blobs emerging from the walls. "C'mon!" She grabbed Jaden's arm and watched Winged Kuriboh flying ahead. "He's leading the way?"

"Yeah, let's just follow Winged Kuriboh. His sense of direction is better than mine," Jaden said while running off after his winged friend.

"There's Jaden, guys!" Sam shouted as he and Max were ahead of the others.

"There's black slime coming out of the walls!" Max observed.

Nodding, Yasmin raced behind Jaden. "Pick up the pace, everyone!" She cleared the path and used her dagger to cut through the black blob creatures.

Picking up the pace, Jaden tried remembering the password Grapplo gave him.

"Futurum, huh? Better make note of that."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/Cathedral/1:12 PM**_

**(Cue Witchblade OST – **_**Erotic Attack**_**)**

Valkyrie Varuna and Quaoar finally stopped the sisters' momentum. Varuna flew down and hit Wolk with a blinding flash of light. She then swept Wolk off her feet with the ax.

"WOLK!" Kitoss screamed as she tried jumping on Varuna. However, she was immediately cut off by Quaoar, who struck her with her red rose. "Ugh!" She hit the ground with the red rose sticking through her right hand. "Bitch. Now you're resorting to stupid roses? That's supposed to be Tux boy's motif." She ripped the rose out and looked up seeing Quaoar quietly staring her down.

"Why don't you come at me?" Quaoar goaded the alien.

Kitoss grinned devilishly and laughed. "A free shot? Why not? I'll cut your face!" She lifted her right hand with her nails growing into sharp blades. She hastened her running speed until she saw Quaoar was much further away than she realized. "...huh? Why are you so far back? I'm supposed to be close to you!"

Valkyrie Quaoar taunted her. "Aww, what's wrong? Why don't you pick up the pace?"

"Bitch! What did you do to me?"

"Who knows?" Quaoar stuck her tongue at her.

Kitoss quickly remembered the red rose and it hitting her hand. _It started when she hit me with that rose? _Through her own view, she saw how far Quaoar seemingly was.

But, Quaoar was only a few feet away.

"The rose I hit you with is my venom rose," Quaoar said. "The tip of rose is covered with poison. It won't kill you, but it will slow your senses and your body's muscles. I may seem far away, but I'm so close. I'm only a reach away."

"Liar... LIAR!" Kitoss screamed as she ran up and lunged forward before falling over and hitting the floor. She stood up and was met with a kick to the face. "Ugh!" Quaoar's boot nearly dislocated Kitoss' jaw. As she slumped on the floor, she groaned and rolled on her back. _That bitch... she's hurting me?_ "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Sister!" shouted a worried Wolk, who crawled over to her sister.

"Wow, nice work, Quaoar," Varuna said, walking up next to her Brazilian colleague.

Quaoar furrowed her brows at Kitoss. "Believe me. I'm not done with her."

_Sheesh, this side of Helena is scaring the hell out of me. _The blonde tried hiding her fear of Quaoar's cold albeit reasonable actions. "She did bring this on herself."

Wolk threw an arm over Kitoss and recovered her. "Kitoss, what did she do?"

"Screw this!" Kitoss screamed as she grabbed Wolk's hand. "Let's merge and finish these two off!"

"Ah! Right now?"

"YES!" The psychotic sister growled, shooting a desperate but fixated glare at Quaoar. "You asked for this, Sailor Senshi! Try and beat us when we're united!" With that, fractal code covered the two sisters.

Quaoar and Varuna watched as the two sisters combined forming a larger body akin to a SkullScorpiomon.

"Get ready, Quaoar," Varuna muttered.

Focused and ready, the Brazilian nodded. "I'm two steps ahead of them." She said, looking down at the black and white roses stuffed inside her right glove.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/Highest Level/1:15 PM**_

Valkyrie Sedna waved off the green particles hitting her face. She held her stance whilst glaring down Melancholia's Secondary evolved form. At first glance, the general's new form was ghastly and a familiar one. Stepping out into a better view, Melancholia's new form featured mixed characteristics from VenomMyotismon and BelialMyotismon. Though retaining his large bat-like wings, his general's attire was burnt off by the immense energy leakage his green aura produced. Pieces of his outer shell scattered into the wind along with the wind, revealing a more musculature with a bare white chest. A dark red bat's symbol, the insignia of Myotismon, was emblazoned on his chest. His waist became covered with thick black fur, which also covered his arms and legs. His fingers now extended into claw-like extensions and the feet became more like talons. His now inverted eyes showed yellow irises with green sclera. Two orbs, akin to BelialMyotismon's mounted his shoulders, with the distinctive mouths. Covering his eyes was a mask like Myotismon's albeit a black one. A long silver tail hung down his back as it swung back and forth.

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**(Unreleased Track) Kariya's Theme/Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa**_**)**

Valkyrie Sedna backed off, feeling her whole body tremble. Though a battle-hardened warrior, Sedna was fearful for the fate that awaits her. She was in a battle without her friends. However arduous it might be, the Kuiper leader wasn't about to kneel over.

"You should feel honored, Sailor Sedna," Melancholia boasted. "No one, not even Lord Gamera, has seen this form. I'm the only with a form beyond the primary stage. You are the first to witness this." He raised his right hand as his claws extended and sharpened.

Sedna gripped her trident tight, gritting her teeth. Each step Melancholia makes, his already immense and fluctuating energy spread throughout the vicinity. This fearful power instilled enough fear into Sedna, causing her to withdraw from engaging him head-on.

"This energy is too dense and heavy for me to get through..." Sedna said through clenched teeth. "No, I've got to stay strong. Must cease all fear and dread." She muttered, slowly encircling the evolved half-alien, half-Digimon.

"Sailor Sedna, you do best to give up," Melancholia said.

"I won't leave until you're dead... not after what you did to Helena!"

"You wish to persist, Sailor Sedna."

"Until I see you dead, yes," she rebuked, deepening her tone.

Melancholia instinctively waved his hand forward and released an immense power that pushed the Valkyrie Kuiper back. As she flew back, Sedna produced a protective aura shielding her from the evolved general's energy release. The vicinity trembled under Melancholia's rising power. Moving forward at blinding speed, the Neo-Rajita general flew into Valkyrie Sedna and pushed her forward. He slammed Sedna into a wall of debris and left her to fall in a heap. Melancholia hovered and started bombarding the area with green energy blasts.

Sedna took cover behind a pile of debris and crawled through escaping Melancholia's sights.

"You can't hide from me for long, Karin Osaka," Melancholia muttered, lifting his right hand as he produced a green energy javelin. He threw down the javelin.

Valkyrie Sedna sensed the incoming energy lance and gaped. Before she could blink, a bright flash of light drew closer as an explosion ignited near her.

"Shi-!" Sedna barely managed to curse when the destructive light came towards her.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Melancholia's Realm/1:20 PM**_

All active participants briefly stopped as they took a look at two major activities in the distance. They saw the gigantic and evolved Babbi shooting blasts at Valkyrie Neo Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and RJ. If that wasn't eye-boggling enough, they saw the explosion emanating from Sedna and Melancholia's battle atop Central Tower.

"Guys! Look at that!" shouted Adam, pointing to the gargantuan ape and the series of explosions that made Central Tower's dome collapse.

"That's Usa-chan, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen fighting... that one general named Babbi, I think!" said Battle Jupiter.

Cyber Mercury scanned the explosions emanating from the tower. "I'm picking up high activity readings from Sedna and that Melancholia general."

"Yes, and that power increase came from Melancholia," Blue Mars noted as she struggled to push back Infernus with her sword.

Ryuuhi added to his sister's keen observation. "If Sedna's fighting him alone, she may not stand a chance."

"No, our Sedna isn't a quitter!" Valkyrie Eris exclaimed.

Valkyrie Ixion concurred with her fellow Kuipers. "And she's bound to be joined by Varuna and Quaoar. If she's fighting him, then Quaoar and Pluto must be saved."

Nix growled. _This isn't good. First, that fool Parasimon X gets himself killed by those Chimeras. Now, those two Sailors ended up being freed? Lady Charon isn't going to like this!_ He attentively shifted over to the Valkyrie Kuipers, Neo Senshi, and the Chimeras. "No matter what. We're not letting you pass by to your friends! Paradais Ghosts and Elemental warriors, hold them at bay!"

Upon hearing Nix's command, the Paradais and Neo-Rajita warriors continued their battle with the Senshi and Chimeras.

Battle Jupiter barricaded Mako from Chainz. "Dad, take cover somewhere!"

"Go get 'em, Umi!" Mako called out to his future daughter. He hid behind a large rock formation and watched Battle Jupiter dodging Chainz's attacks. _Wow, this is Umi. I have to say... I'm not the least disappointed with the kind of young woman our daughter will become. You make father proud, Battle Jupiter._

Landing a spinning kick, Battle Jupiter dazed Chainz and knocked him down. She then ran up and blasted him with an thunder bolt to his face. Blue Mars drove her sword into Infernus and began channeling her ice Youki to subdue him. Cyber Mercury managed to exploit Chillus' weakness using precision to dissect him. Summoner Venus took the fight to Quartz with a mystical chain whip.

The Chimeras helped Adam, Demona, Ryuuhi, Daiki, and the Sailor Quartet wearing down the Paradais Ghost numbers.

_Neo Moon, RJ, take that big monkey down!_ Summoner Venus thought as she backflipped away from Quartz

_Sedna, please be careful! _Valkyrie Orcus thought as she flew over Nix and hit him with a shadow mallet.

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/Cathedral/1:23 PM**_

Suddenly, the Valkyrie Kuipers ceased their battle with the combined Rajita sisters. They felt the shuddering above them.

"Feel that, Quaoar?" Varuna asked.

"Yes, that was an intense power!" Quaoar stated. "That was Sedna and..." She gasped when she recognized the other highly intense power. "Melancholia?"

The sisters, now with a large body resembling SkullScorpiomon, stared at the ceiling. On the right side of the giant's body was Wolk and protruding on the other end was Kitoss' body.

"Ah, Lord Melancholia is going all out," Kitoss smirked evilly, licking her lips.

Wolk added. "But, it's so strange. I've never felt his power THIS high before."

"Doesn't matter," the demented sister giggled devilishly, turning her eyes on Varuna and Quaoar. "Just like how we're going to deal with these two, Lord Melancholia will finish off Sailor Sedna."

Wolk looked over to Kitoss and noticed the psychotic glare in her eyes.

"All right, you two hussies!" Varuna snapped. "Let's end this!"

Quaoar took a battle stance and reached for one of her two other roses.

"Just what I was going to suggest, you butch slut!" laughed Kitoss as she and Wolk controlled their fused body and moved toward the two Kuipers. Swinging down the left arm, Kitoss missed Varuna and Quaoar.

**(Cue Witchblade OST - **_**Witchblade**_**)**

Varuna jumped up and hit the SkullScorpiomon's left arm. Kitoss controlled the monstrous scorpion's tail down on Varuna. Varuna phased out of the way and ran up punching the SkullScorpiomon's face. Quaoar dodged all of the right-armed claw strikes. The SkullScorpiomon head began expelling black, toxic fog, which covered the area and caught the Kuiper Valkyries in it. Varuna and Quaoar both slipped through the fog, narrowly getting poisoned to death.

"There!" Kitoss shouted angrily, controlling the left arm and using it to hit Varuna, who barely aw it coming. She then swung the tail down to try immobilize her with the stinger.

"VARUNA!" Quaoar screamed as she rushed over and pushed Varuna aside.

The tail narrowly came down and hit the ground. Venom leaked out from the tip and burnt through the ground like acid.

"Thanks, Quaoar..." Varuna replied with relief.

"Damn it! I missed!" Kitoss growled. "Wolk, you're slowing us down!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not well adapted to using this form! You chose this SkullScorpiomon form for us...!"

Kitoss snapped at her sister. "It suits me fine! All right, you two, you ain't gonna get lucky next time!"

Valkyrie Quaoar stood up, pulling out the black rose and hiding it between her fingertips. "Varuna, distract them for me."

"Right!" Varuna said while running up to the SkullScorpiomon. She ran so fast she created an after image, which threw off the sisters.

"GAH! WHERE DID SHE-?" Kitoss gawked.

Wolk gasped and pointed ahead. "Sister, pay attention! Ahead...!"

Before the sisters could even react, Valkyrie Quaoar jumped forward and threw the black rose, which hit the front of the SkullScorpiomon's face. Once the black rose hit its mark, it created a giant scar that spread over the body and split it in two. As the creature dissolved, Kitoss and Wolk were separated. The sisters hit the ground and realized the situation they were in.

**(End theme)**

"No... damn it... Wolk! Why didn't you move us?" Kitoss shouted at Wolk and slapped her.

"Now," Quaoar addressed the sisters, though specifically made contact with Kitoss. "It's time to end this once and for all." She methodically walked forward with a cold and distant look in her eyes.

"Y-y-You... d-d-don't... s-scare me!" protested a obviously scared Kitoss, who stammered.

"Sister, don't!" Wolk called out as she grabbed Kitoss' arm.

"LET GO!" She snapped and elbowed Wolk's face, knocking her down. She whirled around and drew out a blade against Valkyrie Sailor Quaoar. "You always were a pain, Wolk. I'll handle this." Giggling devilishly, Kitoss's face contorted psychotically. "C'mon, I'm not afraid you. You hear me? I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! HAHAHAHA!" She laughed out loud. "You don't have a guts to kill me! I bet you're still broken over what I did to you last night. Mmmm... yeah, we had a _good _last night, didn't we?"

"Good god, shut up!" Varuna shouted as she tried to cut Kitoss down with her ax.

"Wait," Quaoar intercepted her friend. "She's mine."

"Yes, this is between us," Kitoss added as her depraved eyes fell on Valkyrie Quaoar. "You haven't changed. Sure, you got your precious Senshi powers back, but you're still emotionally broken. You can't do anything to me."

Quaoar said nothing and held her ground. Unbeknownst to her, she felt her own hands trembling. She didn't want to show it, but Kitoss' actions still left a tainted mark on her.

"But, hey, look on the bright side," Kitoss said, using the tip of her knife and carved a line over her hand. "At least you're not _pure _anymore."

Hearing these crude albeit truthful statements, Quaoar bit her bottom lip and tried controlling herself from lashing out. What Kitoss said broke the final straw.

"You should've stayed quiet, you idiot," Varuna muttered coldly.

Valkyrie Quaoar walked forward, kicking the black rose aside as her lifeless eyes fell on Kitoss. Kitoss gasped as she took a few steps back.

_What's that look in her eyes for? It's like she's becoming a different person. She isn't the same scared little twit I broke last night..._ Kitoss reluctantly tried to attack her right away. "Hey, stay back. I'm not finished."

"But, I am," Quaoar said as she took out her white rose. "I hope you're ready to meet your maker, Kitoss. Your life will soon expire."

As Kitoss stepped back and leaned against wall, Wolk barely came to and watched her sister being scared out of her wits. Before Wolk made a move, Varuna lowered her ax over Wolk's face.

"Don't you even move," warned the blonde.

Wolk gulped as her face grew pale. "..."

Valkyrie Quaoar walked forward and prepared to seal Kitoss' fate.

"You will feed my vampire rose, Kitoss. Say your prayers."

xxxxx

_**Highest Level/Central Tower/1:30 PM**_

Once the layers of dust settled, the entire area was buried by debris from the collapsed dome and the surrounding obstructions that held the roof. Ravaged debris covered the area as lightning rattled the background.

Hovering near the backdrop of the red moon, Melancholia descended and landed where the ravaged debris littered the ground. His eyes meticulously scanned the layers of debris as he searched for Valkyrie Sedna. After producing an immense energy release, Melancholia deduced that Sedna had been killed in the explosion. His deduction was, otherwise, proven wrong when he veered to his right and saw a block of debris turned to ice.

**(Cue Bleach Unreleased OST – **_**Cero Oscuras**_**)**

"_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!**_" Sedna shouted as she blasted through the frozen block and emerged with her armor partly damaged. She walked forward whilst favoring her left arm. "You got me, but... you're going to have to do more to kill me."

Melancholia calmly turned and produced another energy javelin. "Let's put your valor to the test, Sailor Sedna." With that said, he flickered his finger and launched the javelin.

As Sedna prepared to block it, the energy javelin exploded and produced an assorted number of smaller ones that flew at her direction. Unable to react in time, the javelins slammed into her repeatedly, some even hitting and breaking through her Valkyrie armor.

_No, I can't keep this up! That last attack he did damaged my armor!_ Valkyrie Sedna's fears raced through the back of her mind. _I can't afford to get overwhelmed! At this rate, I'll...!_ Her eyes barely caught Melancholia disappearing.

Before she had time to move, Melancholia was already within arm's reach of her. He launched himself into her and landed numerous claw strikes that cut into her armor. Sedna tried putting up her guard with her trident. She even produced an ice barrier to ward him off. As one hand got through, it was slowly starting to freeze. The other hand swerved through the ice barrier and snapped the trident in half.

Taken aback at her weapon's destruction, Sedna barely had time to see Melancholia thrust his hand through the chest gem embedded on her Valkyrie armor.

_**Crack!**_

Melancholia yanked the gem out as Sedna witnessed her Valkyrie armor cracking into pieces. As the armor crumbled into dust, ribbons of light swirled around her semi-transparent nude body and subsequently reverted back to her powerless civilian form. Karin sank to her knees as her Valkyrie Dagger fell into her hands.

Breathing hard, Karin looked over herself in aghast and felt dread filling her whole body. She vividly looked around her surroundings and ran over to hide behind some debris. Melancholia quickly cut her off by phasing in front of her. He pointed a finger and fired a rapidfire beam, which pierced Karin's left shoulder.

"AH!" Karin screamed as she flew back and hit the ground.

**(End theme)**

"Look at you now, Karin Osaka," Melancholia stated. "Without your powers, you've been reduced to nothing more than insignificance. You provide me with no challenge to test the full extent of my Secondary Evolved stage." He stopped as he watched Karin slowly sitting up and favoring her left shoulder. _She still has the will to carry on?_

"Ugh, it hurts..." Karin gritted her teeth as she closed the wound on her shoulder. Blood dripped into her hand causing her to withdraw from seeing her own grisly wound. "This can't be..." Her widened eyes scanned the dagger. _Spirit, can you hear me? Hey!_

No response came from her polar bear spirit.

She then tried raising her Valkyrie Dagger and invoking the magical power. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" To her shock, nothing came of it. She tried again. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Again, nothing happened. Shock and terror filled her powerless body as the reality of her situation finally hit her. "It can't be..." She looked over her dagger and gripped it tightly, trembling from head down to her feet. "...this is just a bad dream, right?"

**(Cue Bleach OST # 3 – **_**Princess in Captivity**_**)**

Eavesdropping, Melancholia started walking forward again. He conjured another javelin in his right hand, preparing to finish off the Kuiper leader.

"So, if I lose my powers... I lose connection with my spirit animal..." Karin muttered as she stood, still favoring her injured shoulder. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried smiling, but failed to find anymore options left. "Great... then... I've had it. After all I've gone through... this is where it ends..." She seemingly resigned her own inevitable fate. "...I'm sorry, guys... you'll have to make it out of here without me..." She turned holding her Valkyrie Dagger. "Melancholia..."

The Neo-Rajita general didn't budge an inch from his position and watched Karin turn around. Karin greeted him with a defiant smile.

"You got me, Melancholia. I can't fight... you've destroyed my armor and as a result I've lost all of my Senshi powers..." The brunette girl confirmed, hanging both arms by her sides. "As I am, I'm no threat to you anymore. Do what you must. Kill me. I know you want to, but you'll never have my friends. Neither you or your cronies..."

Melancholia raised the javelin and pierced a penetrating gaze at her general direction. However, he noticed her defiant look, completely washing away any more doubt.

"You're throwing your own life away? Have you resigned yourself to your own death?"

"Yes..." Karin confessed while holding out her dagger. "But, I'm NOT going down without putting up a resistance! I intend to go down fighting!" She shouted in declaration and raced forward despite all odds of her dying. She didn't care. She was ready to lay her life down like a Sailor Senshi would.

Melancholia threw the javelin toward the girl. As the energy spear hit the ground, it exploded and kicked up an immense amount of debris that knocked Karin back. Melancholia raced forward and went for another claw thrust. He pierced something... but it wasn't flesh. As the dust settled, his hand went through a wall of debris.

"She's not here..."

Suddenly, Karin ambushed Melancholia from behind and stabbed his right shoulder with her dagger. She dug her blade into the general's shoulder and twisted it, causing him to jerk back and elbow her in the face. Karin pulled her dagger out and hit the ground. Melancholia fired a beam, which was a hairbreadth's away from hitting Karin's head.

Karin felt her heart racing like never before as the hole created from the beam was close to her head. Helpless and powerless, the Kuiper leader crawled back defiantly holding up her dagger.

_I can't win... I can't beat him like this. I... I'm really going to die._ She closed her eyes, reflecting to every moment of her life prior to her current situation. _All the friendships I've made... the battles I've been in... and the adventures... _She trembled so hard she instinctively dropped her dagger. _This isn't my first date with death... sorry, Sailor Cosmos... I've let them all down. Maybe everyone will have to go on without me._

"Karin Osaka, are you ready to go to the other side?" The half-alien, half-Digimon monstrosity asked before producing another green javelin from his hands.

**(End theme)**

Standing up, Karin put her arms out and offered herself to Melancholia.

"This is what you want?"

"To ensure my friends get out of here, I'll sacrifice myself for them."

"Then, I shall grant you your death, Karin Osaka," Melancholia concluded and readied the javelin.

Karin stood her ground as her defiant look returned.

_Now I know how the veteran Senshi must've felt. It was good while it lasted._

She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Melancholia threw the javelin and watched it hit Karin.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/12**__**th**__** Floor/1:35 PM**_

The Dai-Valkyrie Planetary Senshi, Sleipnir, the Amazoness Senshi girls, and Lien continued their ascension toward the top floor. Mercury was leading them toward the likely and only 'opening' through the seemingly impenetrable barrier keeping them in the headquarters.

Just then, Sleipnir stopped as he let out a horse whine and felt a sharp pain in his head. Alarmed, the Senshi and company crowded near the legendary black eight-legged stallion.

"Sleipnir, what's wrong?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon asked with concern, running a hand over his face.

Sleipnir replied as genuinely as he could. "...I sense... a distress... from a different dimension... parallel to here."

"Another dimension?" inquired Dai-Valkyrie Venus.

Nodding, Sleipnir answered. "Two Senshi are in trouble... and in need of my power... they require the power of the Dai-Valkyrie, which I've granted you..." Then, without warning, his body froze and his eyes turned ghostly white. "...it's time... please do not move my body, Sailor Senshi. I must focus... Sailors Pluto and Sedna need me..."

Upon hearing the aforementioned names, the Senshi were taken aback by shock.

"Pluto and Sedna?" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn exclaimed.

"That means they've freed Pluto!" replied Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars pressed both hands on her chest. "But, if Sleipnir is responding to their need... they must be involved in big battles. Please, Sleipnir, get to them in time."

Clasping both hands together, Dai-Valkyrie Moon prayed. "Please, get through to them, Sleipnir. Whatever it takes."

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/1:36 PM**_

Quickly storming down the endless hall, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto was closing near Neo Moon and company's location. She pressed on and charged with the motivation to protect Neo Moon at all costs.

Suddenly, Pluto watched her march seemingly stop and a bright flash of white light washing over her.

"What is this?" The Time Guardian demanded as her wolf spirit reappeared. She noticed her spirit partner wearing a focused and serious demeanor.

"So, it's time..." The wolf muttered. "Drop your guard, Time Guardian. _He_ is ready to grant you the power of a Dai-Valkyrie..."

Pluto murmured. "Dai-Valkyrie..." She closed her eyes as the white white completely washed over her and sent her to a separate realm for a purpose. This purpose: a meeting with Sleipnir.

xxxxx

_**Highest Level/Central Tower/1:37 PM**_

"Farewell, Karin Osaka," Melancholia said silently until his eyes slightly widened in shock. _What is this light? _He witnessed a beacon of white light shielding Karin.

Uncrossing her arms, Karin witnessed the beacon expand into an aura of light. As the light washed over her, Karin felt new energies entering her body as her Sedna symbol flashed on her forehead, which flabbergasted the Neo-Rajita general.

_This feels warm... what is happening to me? _Karin wondered while her body was being carried into the light and transported to another realm.

Upon arrival, Morpheous was a witness to all that just happened.

"What the hell? Was that Karin?" Morpheous blinked twice before pivoting his view toward the Neo-Rajita general. "Melancholia."

"Morpheous...?"

The two turned as Karin vanished completely inside the beacon of white light.

"I don't know what happened with Karin, but you deal with me now, Melancholia." The former general said as he casted an eye on the glowing light. _Whatever is going on, make it quick, Sailor Sedna._

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sleipnir: Sailor Pluto and Sailor Sedna, prepare to be bestowed the power of the Dai-Valkyries.

Pluto & Sedna: _**Pluto/Sedna Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_

Neo Moon: Pluto, is that you?

RJ: Hey, she isn't the only one getting an upgrade!

Melancholia: This can't be. I took your power for certain.

Sedna: I'm not going down that easily, Melancholia. This will be our final clash! Prepare to meet your end!

'Voice': Sedna, it's time to take what you deserve.

Yusei: Dragoon, let's get this over with! I'll show you the skills of a duelist from the 30th century!

Dragoon: Get ready to be humbled, Signer.

Quaoar: The nature of the vampire rose is that it sucks out all your life. Farewell, Kitoss. Never harm another soul again.

Varuna: Something's happened to Sedna and Pluto. Their powers just went through the roof.

Other Kuiper Senshi: You're going down, Nix!

Neo Senshi: We're finishing this battle!

Dimitri: Karin, your power has peaked to a new level. I have to see this!

Neo Moon: Pluto, you're amazing!

Charon: Time to implement the next phase.

Daiki: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Ascend, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Pluto! Yusei vs. Dragoon, the Second Decisive Duel!**_

Pluto: I sense something afoul. Charon... she's here.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N:** I told you things were going to get chaotic! And it's going to continue into the next chapter.

I tried giving everyone their purpose in the grand scheme of things. Going back and forth between these multiple battles can get hectic.

Anyway, Helena gets back her Senshi powers and kicks major Kitoss butt. Quaoar's deadliest weapon are her three roses, which would make Kurama proud. The red rose, called the _venom_ rose, doesn't necessarily kill, but can weaken an enemy (well, in Kitoss' case, she had to resort to fusing with Wolk to replenish her strength and even then their full potential as a merged being wasn't properly utilized thanks to the venom rose) and slows them down. The black rose, or the _blade _rose, pierces an enemy like a knife and doubles as a weapon that splits a fusion (as demonstrated against Kitoss/Wolk); however, it's limited to to what fusions it can split (ex. splitting up an Ascendant merger won't work). Finally, the deal breaker: the white rose, or the _vampire_ rose, and as implied by Quaoar can drain an enemy of their life until they're dead. You will see the vampire rose and how discretely it is utilized.

Jaden and Grapplo's duel was written out by Ninetalesuk many moons ago. It's just now I've finally gotten to these duels and getting them out of the way. I've only added the extra dialogue from the other Duelists watching the duel. I hope this duel went well. Next, Yusei engages Dragoon.

Melancholia, Babbi, Nix, and Parasimon X reveal their evolved form, but Mel steals the show here. No questions asked.

Pluto is also free and she's about to get an overdue Dai-Valkyrie upgrade. Speaking of upgrades, poor Karin. She puts up a fight against Melancholia, Mel evolves, she gets her armor cracked, and loses her powers. Just when things go south for her, Sleipnir instinctively responds to her distress and is preparing to grant her an overdue Dai-Valkyrie upgrade.

Next chapter, the chaos continues. Two Dai-Valkyrie Senshi take center stage, a surprise yet indirect cameo of a certain Accel character will take place, the end of some battles, and a Duel Monsters duel will comprise of the next events.

Send a review and see you soon!


	44. Ascend, DaiValkyries! Yusei vs Dragoon!

**A/N: **Sedna and Melancholia's battle will be decided. Among other events, Yusei prepares to duel with Dragoon. Oh, and a few other surprises, including a cameo from an _Accel Stream_ character.

The Yusei and Dragoon duel was written and formatted (sans the other Duelist dialogue) by Ninetalesuk. Thanks again, pal!

On a side note, this chapter marks the official 200th chapter of the whole _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ franchise (yes, WoP: Redux's chapters, _Across Dimensions_, and 9/19 of the stories in _Summer Diaries: Special Edition_ are accounted as chapters into the ongoing series). I do acknowledge this as a huge milestone. Hopefully this chapter will be worthy of a 200th edition. Here's to many more installments that gets us to 400, or 500 (not likely, but I'm very ambitious, haha).

On another side note, come November 2013, it will be YYGDM's 10th anniversary. :D

Now, let's get back to the action!

xxxxx

_**Sailor Pluto's Mind**_

Valkyrie Sailor Pluto opened her eyes and found herself within an entirely white subspace. She was seemingly floating around with no floor to stand on. She carefully surveyed her surroundings, which closely resembled the Gates of Time dimension she guards – minus the fog and the gate. Her reddish eyes veered back and forth trying to get a better understanding of the subspace.

"I'm not in the Paradais dimension anymore. Where am I...?" The older woman wondered.

"_**At long last, we meet Guardian of Time.**_"

Whirling around, Pluto heard her title being addressed by a wise albeit disembodied voice. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Sleipnir materializing before her.

xxxxx

_**Sedna's Mind**_

Awakening to the bright whiteness of the room, Karin Osaka sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she finally came to, she clarified her blurry vision and scanned the white subspace around her. She sat up quickly and gasped.

"Where am I?" She wondered. "Hello? Anybody here?" With seemingly no on in the subspace, she heard her own voice echoing across the endless space. She floated around still holding onto her Valkyrie Dagger. "...just great. With no power, I can't go back and stop Melancholia. I've... I've let everyone down..."

"_**You're wrong, Sailor Sedna. Your battles are far from over.**_" Came a deep but calm voice.

Alarmed, Karin looked around for the source of this voice calling to her.

"Who's there?!" She demanded. As she turned around, Sleipnir materialized not too far away from her. "A horse?"

"_**Greetings, Sailor Sedna. I am Sleipnir.**_"

xxxxx

Chapter 44

_**Ascend, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Pluto! Yusei vs. Dragoon, the Second Decisive Duel!**_

xxxxx

_**Pluto's Mind**_

The woman gasped, recognizing the stallion's unique features. "You're... Sleipnir, Odin's steed and one of Loki's sons."

"_**Then, you remember me.**_"

"How could I ever forget you or the people of Asgard?"

Sleipnir acknowledged Pluto with a nod. "_**You understand why you're here? I brought you here to bestow you...**_"

"With what if I may ask."

"_**To unlock the full power of your Valkyrie form. The form you're using is but a mere half of a Valkyrie's full power. Guardian of Time, I've already granted the other Sailor Senshi their Dai-Valkyrie forms. Now, it is time for you and Sailor Sedna to receive yours.**_"

Sailor Pluto looked down over her Valkyrie armor and had a hand over her chest. She began deducing what this Dai-Valkyrie form will look.

"_**Even with all the knowledge you've acquired in your 10,000 year existence, you still have much to learn, daughter of Chronos.**_"

"Odin knows of my father?"

"_**Of course, and he was the former Guardian of Time. You're his successor. You've made him very proud.**_"

Pluto's eyes, however, conveyed a different picture. "But, it's because I'm his daughter that I was confined into guarding the gates. I was but a child when Queen Serenity charged me with this duty."

"_**It's because there was no other individual who possessed the talents in guarding the Space-Time Door. Your father arranged this Queen Serenity before his untimely demise.**_"

Hearing this made Pluto turn away and not look Sleipnir in the eyes. Sleipnir floated over to Valkyrie Pluto and lean his head against her side.

"_**It's ok. You can mourn, but understand he still watches you to his very day. He has watched you from beyond to see his child grow into a beautiful and wise woman.**_"

Withdrawing her eyes from Sleipnir, the green-haired woman fixated her eyes on her wolf spirit, who appeared next to her. The wolf nodded, inexplicably encouraging her to listen to Sleipnir.

"_**Let your mind be at ease, Guardian of Time. I am here because your friends need you, but you will need an upgrade in order to battle the powerful enemies that await you.**_"

"How will you do that?"

"_**Contained within me are the energies I've preserved from the Orb of Minos. The other Senshi were able to recover my orb in the Digital World after completing a labyrinth test. They restored their Senshi powers with it while in the process gaining their Dai-Valkyrie armor upgrades. This armor will grant you greater degrees of power and speed your current Valkyrie form lacks.**_"

"I wish to have this armor. Please, Sleipnir, I need to save Small Lady and the others," Pluto said, turning toward the legendary eight-legged stallion and pleaded to him. "I want to fight in order to continue my duty as the Time Guardian and ensure my future queen can ascend."

"_**I will certainly grant you those, Guardian of Time. I do have an inquiry.**_"

"And that is?"

"_**Do you not have a successor to guard the gates should you ever decide to settle down?**_"

Nodding, Valkyrie Pluto replied. "I don't. I never had a child of my own nor have I found someone to take my place. I offered my position to countless individuals possessing great knowledge, such as Sailor Sedna, but she like many others turned it down."

"_**So, you intend to continue fulfilling your duty?**_"

"I do," she said almost reluctantly. "If I am to remain the Guardian of Time... so be it. I can prolong my existence as long as remain in my realm."

Sleipnir nodded. "_**You've been a witness to events for over 10,000 years. For those human lives and deaths accounted for, you've lived to see it all occur. You were there to witness the rise and fall of many kingdoms, including the Moon Kingdom, Asgard, and countless of others. Being the daughter of Chronos has its benefits, but yet has its curse.**_"

"A curse I'm willing to bear with. It's too late for me to change what I am. However, for as long as I've lived, I've developed lasting relationships with good people..."

"_**Including another individual who wielded control over time and space. Do you remember the Valkyrie, Skogul?**_"

Valkyrie Pluto vaguely smiled at the familiarity of the Valkyrie's name. "How could I forget about that gifted girl? She was the first person I became attached to. She was my first student... I was surprised with how she accessed my dimension."

"_**Then, you know her revival is imminent. The other Valkyrie Maidens will be revived. That is why I came here to grant you your Dai-Valkyrie powers. Because, you and the other Senshi possessing these Dai-Valkyrie armors will herald the return of the Maidens. There may come a time when a second Ragnarok may attempt to destroy the world.**_"

"But, Loki has been sealed. He can't... unless..."

"_**The future is uncertain. Right now we must worry for the current crisis befalling several worlds. Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time, are you prepared to receive your Dai-Valkyrie armor?**_"

As a determined look swept over her features, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto stepped forward with her wolf spirit. She lowered her head and let Sleipnir press his forehead against her tiara.

"_**I am no longer Odin's steed, but as the steed of the future Neo-Queen Serenity, I grant you full access of the Dai-Valkyrie status.**_" He spoke softly to Sailor Pluto, whose tiara gem began lighting up and filling the woman with mystical and ancient power. "_**Do what I say and repeat after me...**_"

Pluto replied. "I will."

"_**Put your hands on me and state the following incantation along with the title of your representative planet: Dai-Valkyrie Power. Make-Up.**_"

With that, Valkyrie Sailor Pluto pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger and lifted it over her face.

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST – **_**Take Flight**_**)**

"_**Pluto Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

Upon completing the phrase, the Valkyrie Dagger hovered in front of Pluto's face. She grabbed the dagger as her armor faded away whilst an aura of dark light consumed her. Her cries were drowned out by the intense energies filling her transparent body. Her Valkyrie armor reformed on her body only to be replaced with her new Dai-Valkyrie armor set with accessories.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Pluto gazed down over her newly acquired Dai-Valkyrie armor. She wore black armored gloves that went up past her elbows. Her feet were encased in matching black armor that went up to her knees. Golden armor trimmed along the armored gloves and around the ankles. Covering her torso and waist was a white dress, with golden trim, that went down all the way to her knees. The bottom end of the dress was covered with golden metal armored feathers. Black armor, with more golden trim, covered her upper body. Her black headgear, similar to her body armor, served to protect her head from attacks. Adorning her shoulders was protective black armor. Carapace covered her sides, allowing two golden wings to protrude the helmet's sides. Her Pluto symbol flashed on her helmet's forefront, which was embellished on the armor to indicate her planet's status. Her Garnet Rod reappeared and settled in the woman's hands. She seized the rod and brandished it, waving it around and settling it down. Then, two black feathered wings protruded from her back. As Sailor Pluto's aura faded, the pair of transparent wings grew and unfolded themselves over her back as darkness swept behind her.

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto slowly walked forward as her aura subsided completely. Her red eyes veered from Sleipnir and over to her wolf. The Dai-Valkyrie woman stood firmly in front of her steed, who grew several feet higher and was garbed in black armor with yellow trim around it. The armor covered the wolf's back, shoulders, and head.

**(End theme)**

"Sailor Pluto, I'm ready to take us back. I'll lead you to Small Lady and her cohorts," the wolf offered as he knelt down, letting Pluto mount on his back. "Pluto, if you wish to know my name, it's up to you."

"Please, tell me."

"It's Lupe," the wolf replied. "I can feel your power resonating with me. Together, there's nothing to stop us."

"I wish we're strong enough to stop my evil twin sister Charon," Pluto said as she turned to Sleipnir. "My father, Chronos, had two daughters..."

Sleipnir nodded in reply and answered. "**_From what Odin told me, y_**_**our mother gave birth to twin daughters. Shortly after your mother died, Charon tried vying for your father's attention, but she hated that you were getting the special treatment. She tried to kill you and could've succeeded if not for your father. Once it came time for your training to become the next Time Guardian, Charon struck again. This was her last attempt to get to you.**_"

Pluto closed her eyes and recalled Charon's numerous assassination attempts. "She wanted to take the position of Time Guardian. Once she tampered with chaos magic, she nearly succeeded in taking my life, but I was ready to defend myself. I couldn't stop her... my powers hadn't awakened yet." She resisted the urge to shed tears, remembering how she tried bonding with Charon. "I only wished she and I would've bonded like good sisters would." Lupe looked up at her, his eyes softening as he sensed the sadness in her tone.

"_**Charon grew detached from society. Eventually, she let the chaos magic consume her body and transform her into Chaos incarnate. As Chaos, Charon wanted to eliminate you, your father, and become the next true successor to the Space/Time Gates. She changed her name to Sailor Chaos to reflect the power she was bestowed. She created two lieutenants: Nix and Hydra. With Chaos in full control of her body, Charon's power was unrivaled and unmatched. She launched her attack on many worlds. Thus the Sailor Wars escalated once again.**_"

"Then, my sister was a direct cause of the Sailor Wars."

"_**Charon's hatred helped Chaos fuel its reason to instigate conflicts with galactic civilizations, including other Sailor Senshi.**_"

"I must stop her. She captured me and disguised herself as me... luring Small Lady and the others here," the Time Guardian said with anger in her tone. Her genuine compassion for her sister's loneliness and hatred dissipated once Charon got to close to Neo Moon, Sedna, and company. "I won't forgive her for this. She's no longer the sister I loved."

Sleipnir sighed deeply. "_**I'm sorry, Guardian of Time.**_"

"She ceased being my twin sister the moment she let Chaos take over. She is nothing but Sailor Chaos, my enemy."

"_**And as you know Chaos is the force that possessed Sailor Galaxia, the one who sealed the entity inside her body. Thus, she stopped the Sailor Wars.**_"

"I'm surprised you know all this."

"_**Lord Odin has told me all. He's monitored activities throughout other sections of the galaxy and beyond. With Chaos removed from Galaxia, Charon sprung her next plan of action. A portion of Chaos was left on Earth and from this piece came Sailor Charon, who waited for the perfect opportunity to take her revenge on you and the Senshi, Guardian of Time.**_"

"Then, the war with Sailor Chaos is far from over. I have to be the one that destroys her."

"_**As powerful as you've become, her power as Sailor Chaos is still much too great for you alone. It's best you and the other Senshi unite to stop her.**_"

Sheathing both her Valkyrie Dagger and Garnet Rod, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto readied Lupe for departure.

"I see differently. I envision me finishing my sister with my hands," the focused Time Guardian replied, who narrowed her eyes. "Lupe."

"I'm ready to take us back into the battle, Sailor Pluto."

Sleipnir approached Pluto and Lupe, giving them parting words. "_**A word for the wise, Sailor Pluto... be careful when you approach Charon. She and her Paradais syndicate have a grander scheme that goes further beyond than vengeance on you.**_"

"Allow me to deal with her if fate reunites us together. I foresee we will be seeing each other soon." As Pluto left Sleipnir with this not-so-ambiguous claim, she and Lupe took off through a portal that opened for them.

Sleipnir turned to them and forged a mental link with Lupe. _Farewell to you both. And watch your daughter carefully, Chronos. Lord Odin sends his regards from the Spirit World._

Lupe barely turned and acknowledged Sleipnir with a smile as the portal took them out of the subspace.

"_**Lord Odin, the Time Guardian is ready. The Kuiper leader's distress shall now be answered.**_" The stallion said as he vanished from the subspace.

xxxxx

_**Karin's Mind**_

"Sleipnir? One of the sons of Loki and adopted son of Odin? You're real?"

Nodding, the eight-legged stallion hovered over to her and looked down at her Valkyrie Dagger. She slightly backed off from Sleipnir.

"First off, how do you know my name?" inquired the brunette, fixating a glare into the stallion's eyes.

"_**I was released from my seal by the Sailor Senshi. I'm the one who restored their powers and granted them their Dai-Valkyrie armors. As we speak, I am with them. I have become the official steed for Sailor Moon, your future queen. What you see is merely a mental projection of my physical form. I've transported you when I sensed your distress.**_"

"Ok, that explains everything. You helped restore their powers and now you want to do with same for me. Then, you know..."

Nodding, the equine lowered his head to her Valkyrie Dagger. "_**I brought you here to bestow to you your Dai-Valkyrie power.**_"

"But, how will I know it will be enough to stop Melancholia? He just evolved into a new form and destroyed my old Valkyrie armor! I lost my powers as a result!"

"_**Calm down, Sedna,**_" he said, softening his tone as Karin essentially calmed down. "_**You won't overcome your enemy with that defeatist outlook.**_"

Karin looked down, folding her fingers over her Valkyrie Dagger.

"_**Lift your spirits and receive what rightfully belongs to you,**_" Sleipnir reassured the defeated girl as his eyes glowed and made the Valkyrie Dagger float out of Karin's hands.

Taken aback, the brunette watched in awe as mystical energy, from the Orb of Mino's energies stored in the equine's body, filled the dagger and seemingly restored its magical properties. In conjunction to her instrument having its power restored, Karin felt the magical energies course through her own body. She watched as her Sedna symbol reappeared on her forehead, which brimmed with blue light. She willfully grasped the dagger and gasped.

She turned to Sleipnir and then noticed her polar bear reappearing by her side.

"My spirit animal...!" Karin was flabbergasted seeing the polar bear restored. She ran over and hugged him. "Wait..." Her eyes fell back on the dagger. "If my powers have been restored..."

"_**You don't need to thank me, Sailor Sedna. But, we have little time to chat. Here, before we part ways.**_" Sleipnir closed his eyes as an orb-like construct emerged from his body and floated over to Karin.

Befuddled by the mystical orb, Karin prodded it. "What are these?"

"_**I bear gifts for you, Sedna. This orb is meant for your Sailor team.**_"

"For the other Kuipers?" She examined the white sphere.

"_**Yes, this orb, once given to them, will crack open and bestow them the same Dai-Valkyrie powers I've granted you now.**_"

"Freaking cool," Karin said as a big grin adorned her features. "But, I can't carry it on my own. I have a fight to return to...!"

"Allow me," the polar bear spirit offered his assistance. He quickly absorbed the orb into his body to carry the load for his rider.

Sleipnir interjected. "_**Now, it's time return to battle, Sedna. Defeat our current enemies, including the one who destroyed your Senshi power. Use it to defeat this Melancholia.**_"

Clenching the dagger in her hand, Karin openly vowed. "You don't have to tell me twice! I'm ready to finish this!"

"_**Follow my instructions and repeat after me.**_"

Nodding, the brunette girl complied with the equine's request.

"_**Put your hand on me and state the following: Sedna Dai-Valkyrie Power. Make-Up.**_"

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST – **_**Take Flight!**_**)**

With that, Karin walked up to Sleipnir and put her hand on his forehead. "_**Sedna Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" She shouted as her Sedna symbol released a brighter glow and the Valkyrie Dagger flew right in front of her.

Upon completing the phrase, the Valkyrie Dagger hovered closer to Karin. She seized the mystical instrument as her clothes faded away. Then, a bright flash of blue light engulfed her. She let out a passionate cry as more mystical energies leaked from the dagger and filled her transparent body. Her Valkyrie armor reformed on her body only to be replaced with her new Dai-Valkyrie armor coupled with accessories.

As the bright light surrounding the girl dimmed, Sailor Sedna gazed down over her new Dai-Valkyrie armor. The armor's outward design distinctively resembled Sailor Moon, Mars, and Saturn's more concealed Valkyrie gear, but there were a few subtle differences and the not-so-subtle different color schemes.

Sedna wore purple armored gloves, which went to her elbows. Adorning her shoulders was purple armor, trimmed with silver. Long, purple heeled boots, fitting her feet, were sealed in armor that went above her knees. Silver-lined trim lined the area above her knees. Covering her torso and waist, a plum-schemed skirt materialized. This skirt went all the way down past her knees, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed her bare legs and armored boots. Light purple armor covered her upper body. It fit perfectly as it curved around her body with silver trim. The bottom layer of her body armor was black, evidently shown on her glove and collar areas. Situated on the center of her breastplate was a plum-colored gem that embedded itself on her center breast. Another reddish purple gem settled on the center of her collarbone section as purple armor covered the base of her neck. The lower section of her body armor was curved out into a 'W' shape whilst her skirt was firmly attached under the armor. The center armored section was attached in place by a golden belt with two plum gems settled on the center – doubling as a belt buckle. Her headgear, like her body armor, was purple with a silver trim. The Sedna symbol embellished itself on her helmet's forefront. Two silver carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude outward on each side. Her long brunette hair hung out from the back of her helmet, which went down to her tailbone area. Her trident reappeared in her right hand and changed into a long sword. As Sailor Saturn finished her transformation, a pair of transparent purple wings stretched outward and subsequently faded.

**(End theme)**

Breathing in and out deeply, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna opened her eyes and stared in awe at her new form. She immediately turned to see her polar bear wearing similar light purple armor with silver trim, which covered its back, shins, and forehead. The arctic beast approached his rider, lowering his head to allow Sedna to embrace him.

"Nothing can divide us again, Sedna."

Sedna replied. "Nothing. Let's go and give Melancholia a scare."

"Indeed. Before we go, I believe you deserve to know my name."

"Go ahead. I'm curious," the girl said with a curious smirk.

The polar bear confirmed. "Knut."

"Now that name sounds familiar. Knut, it is then."

"_**It's time to depart, my friends,**_" Sleipnir interrupted as he created a portal for them to use as departure. "_**Many battles await you and your friends.**_" He watched Sedna mounting Knut's back and preparing to enter the portal. "_**Sailor Sedna, remember. Give those orbs to your Kuiper team. Once you and your team ascend into Dai-Valkyries, you will herald the revival of the Valkyrie Maidens. Their reawakening is upon us.**_"

"You can tell me all about that once we've taken care of our enemies," Sedna smiled as she bowed her head to him. "Thank you, Sleipnir. I don't know how you repay you."

"_**There's no need, child. You have a battle to attend to.**_"

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper nodded. "And I'll make sure my friends get the orbs. We won't let you or the older Senshi down!" With that, she beckoned Knut forward into the portal as it closed behind them.

Watching the Kuiper leader depart, Sleipnir deduced. "_**How long until the Maidens are revived as a whole? Lord Odin, the Sailor Senshi will carry your will in the name of Asgard. Fight valiantly and vanquish the chaos that is consuming your world.**_" With that, he vanished and returned to the physical realm to report back to the Planetary Senshi.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Highest Level/Central Tower/1:40 PM**_

Morpheous stood his ground as he and Melancholia stared each other down. Despite sensing immense power from Melancholia, it didn't deter the former veteran general. Morpheous slowly encircled Melancholia.

"Been a while, hasn't it, Melancholia?" Morpheous addressed him. "You were just a runt working in the laboratory. Before then, I remember you were just a hatchling. Granted, you were small, but you were alone. You were the only one from a batch of eggs to survive on our home planet. I was helping to lead a battalion head off some interlopers." He paced around and stopped, looking Melancholia dead in his eyes. "I was the one to find you. Don't you remember? I took you in. But, you always wanted to be left alone. You never really bonded with those within our own social circle. It wasn't until you sneaked into the labs and found a fascination with making things. You wanted to make a friend and learn about the value of its existence. But, you ended up killing each friend, not realizing you were killing life, albeit artificial life, but life nonetheless." He narrowed his eyes and watched Melancholia dropping his guard. "Once we hit Earth for the first invasion, you stayed in our labs and became even more fascinated when our people extracted data from Digimon. This is when you became intrigued with the value of your own existence instead of someone else's. When the data of a Digimon was integrated into you, your powers evolved and you became the creature you are today. You've surpassed me, Melancholia. I'm very impressed, but... that's where it all stops. I've found someone I can bond with. What about you? Have you found someone you're interested in? Or, are you still the same lonely soul I remember by?"

As Morpheous openly lectured him, Melancholia lowered his view. Morpheous calmly approached him with no fear.

"You haven't, have you?" He asked, nodding dismissively. "But, I know better. I hear you became very interested in a human girl. We're not that different from each other, but it seems you haven't discovered your feelings yet for another life form. Am I correct?"

Melancholia didn't respond to him and kept his eyes on the ground.

"You won't answer me? The one who found you all along amongst a batch of destroyed eggs?"

As Morpheous approached closer, Melancholia backhanded the former general's hand away and backed off. He quickly forged a green ball of light and readied an energy javelin. Morpheous didn't back off a moment's notice.

"Go ahead, Melancholia. Strike me down, but killing me won't help you find your purpose of existence. Maybe admit you have feelings for a human is the step in the right direction. You can change your path. Serving Gamera isn't the answer."

"No..." Melancholia muttered as he grasped the energy javelin. "I live only to serve Lord Gamera. I've surpassed you, former general." As he prepared to throw the javelin, a bright flash of white light blindsided him. He quickly shifted his view from Morpheous and watched a familiar glacial beast emerge from the portal.

Morpheous turned around and gasped in shock. "...you're back?" He noticed Melancholia's eyes convey a similar reaction.

As Knut emerged from the portal, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna came as well ready to carry on the battle. Melancholia felt distress when he saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna come out into a better view.

When the portal of light closed, Sedna faced Melancholia with a determined look.

"It... can't be...?" Melancholia mumbled in shock.

"Sedna, you... your gained a new form?" Morpheous was taken aback by Sedna's new armor and the immense power emitting from her. _Intense... is this the next Sailor form? Her power now is seemingly on par with Melancholia._

"Karin Osaka... how is this possible?" Melancholia demanded, gritting his teeth as he was conveying a more lively and animated reaction.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna responded, brandishing her sword. "You thought you finished me, but you'll never kill a Sailor Senshi. We always come back. And I've now become a Dai-Valkyrie."

_Dai-Valkyrie? _Melancholia thought, still reeling over the bewilderment of Sedna's return.

She put her hand over Knut, who stepped back. She then pointed her newly forged sword at the Neo-Rajita general. "With my Arctic Blade, and in the name of Sedna, I will strike you down!" She gripped her sword and glided across preparing to clash with Melancholia.

In response, Melancholia roared and launched himself head-on against Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. Morpheous flew back from getting caught in the crossfire between the two warrior's intense energies.

Sedna swung her blade as Melancholia threw his energy javelin.

Both collided and ignited an explosive blast that swept across the vicinity. Sedna and Melancholia locked eyes for a moment before they flew back and clashed with each other.

"Yeah... this is going to get intense fast," Morpheous muttered, observing them from the sidelines. "Dai-Valkyrie stage? What's next for these Senshi?"

xxxxx

_**Melancholia's Realm/1:43 PM**_

Babbi went through enough of the barrage of attacks from Neo Moon, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen. When Babbi pushed forth his evolution, he grew up to 50 feet tall and amassed large bone-like tusks from his mouth. Then, bone-like protrusions came from the sides of his face. His general's outfit was completely torn to shreds. The intense energy leaking from his massive frame blew over the sandy landscape, blowing away Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen.

"BWAHAHA!" Babbi laughed triumphantly. "What now? At my height, my power has grown tenfold! You won't defeat me as I am!"

"Want a bet?" rebuked RJ, who channeled immense Youki into his right hand. "I've got enough power to blow your freakin' head off!"

Valkyrie Neo Moon picked herself up and drew power from her sword. "I'm not standing down to a giant ugly-ass ape like you!"

RJ sweatdropped. _Usa-chan's getting more potty-mouthed thanks to me. _

"Get ready, you two! He's about to fire a big one!" Mask exclaimed as Babbi opened his gigantic mouth.

As the trio prepared to move, Babbi was unaware that something was heading for his direction. A giant ball of dark purple light flew over and impacted the side of Babbi's head. Babbi became disoriented following the attack and collapsed, hitting the ground.

"Holy crap!" RJ shouted as he turned and sensed an immense power source closing toward them. "Look up there!"

"Someone's coming!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**The Braveheart Challenges the Strong**_**)**

Neo Moon looked up. As she saw a black-armored figure riding on a large wolf, her eyes widened and lit up.

"PLUTO!" Neo Moon cried out as Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto descended with Lupe. "PLUTO! She screamed happily and raced over, throwing herself into Pluto's waiting arms. "You're ok!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto smiled, folding her arms around the pink-armored girl. "I'm happy to see you again, my princess." She patted Neo Moon's back and acknowledged the two men across from her. "Tuxedo Kamen. Raizen Jr. Glad you were here to help our princess."

"I'd never leave my girlfriend behind in the line of battle," RJ said. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know all that happens in the Princess' time," the woman replied kindly.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "You've acquired a new form?"

"Yes, I've gained my Dai-Valkyrie form, the next stage in our Senshi progression," confirmed the Time Guardian. "Princess, if you will..." She addressed Neo Moon as she felt Babbi recovering off the ground. "There's something I need to clean up before we find the others."

"Oh, right! We were about to kick this giant ape's ass!" The half-demon teen said, preparing his Demon Gun attack.

"No, Raizen Jr.," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto said as she whirled her Garnet Rod and gave a fierce glance at the behemoth towering over her. "You three stand back and let me take care of this. With the power I've acquired, I will make an example of those who harm my Small Lady and her friends." She walked forward much to their surprise.

"Is she serious...?" RJ blinked thrice.

Kamen added. "She is and I think you might be impressed."

Neo Moon encouraged the Time Guardian. "Show him what you've got, Pluto!"

As Pluto walked up toward Babbi, Lupe raced over to the Dai-Valkyrie.

"Will you need my power for this?"

"I don't think so," Pluto said, standing her ground and holding her Garnet Rod. She looked up at the 50-foot behemoth staring her down.

"Were you the one who blasted me?" Babbi growled deeply. His angry sneer curved into a big sadistic grin. "Well, I'm about to pay you back for that, you stupid bug! Get ready to get crushed!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto slammed her Garnet Rod and released an immense power, which hit Babbi hard. Babbi was knocked back a few feet as he stumbled back, and completely taken aback by the woman's intense Dai-Valkyrie power.

"...how did you...?!" The behemoth growled as Pluto floated off the ground to look him in his eyes.

"You might've acquired a mammoth size, but your lifespan will be more miniscule than a mayfly," the Dai-Valkyrie declared. "In the name of Pluto, your place in history will be erased."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/12**__**th**__** Floor/1:45 PM**_

Sleipnir's eyes turned to normal as he returned to the physical realm. The Senshi watched him walking forward and raising his head to the ceiling.

"Was the deed done?" Dai-Valkyrie Neptune inquired.

"Looks like he just did," replied Sely.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon walked over to Sleipnir and patted his back. "Did you grant Pluto and Sedna their Dai-Valkyrie powers?"

"Yes, and they'll be engaging some enemies soon," the eight-legged stallion addressed. "They have their own conflicts to resolve. We have ours to overcome."

"He's right, Sailor Moon," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said. "Pluto and Sedna should be fine if they received Dai-Valkyrie forms. They'll turn the tide whoever they're fighting."

"And I've pinpointed the location of the only way out of here," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury spoke up. "It's imperative we get out of this unforgiving place."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus exclaimed, lifting everyone's spirits as they headed up the next floor levels.

Lien tried catching up as she nearly tripped over and picked up TobuCatmon. Saturn ran over and picked up Lien.

"Thank you. Lien appreciates it."

"Just hang onto me tightly, ok?" Saturn smiled as she carried Lien on her back.

TobuCatmon clutched onto Lien's back. "I hope they'll get us out of here."

_We're coming, Nagah-sensei!_ Lien thought as the Chief Advisor was the one individual she was hoping to reunite with. _Wait! Maybe Lien can prevent a fight with Nagah-sensei and the Senshi! Lien will try to resolve this._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/1:46 PM**_

Witnessing the series of events unfold, Sailor Charon stood from her seat. Her calm demeanor checked out the moment Sailor Pluto was freed.

"They were able to free my sister. This isn't good. Looks like our paths will now cross, Pluto," Charon scowled, watching Dai-Valkyrie Pluto evading Babbi's attacks on a big screen. She veered from the screen and beckoned to her witnesses. "All of you remain here until I return. I have some business I must conduct." She then watched as the Prophet entered. "It's time I initiate our next contingency." _I just hope he's ready. _With that, she vanished.

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/Cathedral/1:48 PM**_

"Vampire rose? What the hell?" Kitoss sneered at Quaoar and backed off. "Is that puny rose you got supposed to scare me? Eh?!" She shot an irritated look on her face. The more she stepped back, she had her back pinned against a wall.

Quaoar corrected her. "Puny rose. How disrespectful, but I'm not surprised you'd demean a beautiful flower with such vulgarity." She smelled the white rose. "The vampire rose is rare yet so delicate... one prick will be enough to drain you of your blood."

"Feh, why don't you try and hit me then? You can't catch me!" Kitoss screamed as she ran down the holy room. Before she could reach the exit, a beam of light blasted the exit and knocked her back. She furiously glanced over and saw Varuna with one hand out. "...damn you, you blonde bitch...!"

Varuna smirked. "Sorry, but my friend's patience is wearing thin."

Kitoss whirled around and saw Quaoar preparing to throw the rose. The alien girl frantically looked for anything to take cover behind.

"...Wolk! Help your sister!" Kitoss pleaded.

Wolk shook her head as Varuna hung her ax over her face. "...I want to... but..."

"You'd dare betray me, Wolk?! You were always useless! Why did I even bother to carry you along for the ride?!" Kitoss screamed out as she ran around the cathedral. _Damn it... there's no place to hide! Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! _"You were always a follower! You only saddled along for the ride!" She kicked down a door only for Quaoar flicker in front and blocking her path. "Augh!"

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 - **_**Anguish**_**)**

"Have you always looked down on your sister, Kitoss?" Quaoar chastised her. "How pathetic." She tried hitting Kitoss with the rose, but the alien narrowly evaded and ran through a set of chairs.

"...so... you only viewed me... as excess baggage?" Wolk muttered, lifting her head as she screamed at her sister. "I mean nothing to you?! Your own sister?!"

_Shit, shit, shit! _Kitoss cursed in her own mind as she kicked away chairs blocking her way. She slid toward a backdoor, but then Quaoar flickered in front of her again. "AH!" As Kitoss tried catching her, Kitoss fired a beam in her face. "Bitch, you ain't getting me with that!" She ran down only to trip over a broken piece of wood from a chair.

_Seems the poison's effects are wearing off. I should've used the deadlier poison rose instead._ Quaoar thought as she waited for Kitoss to stand.

"...if all I am to you is a tool..." Wolk mumbled whilst her entire body trembled.

"Wake up, Wolk! I never needed you! You've always tried to ruin my fun!" Kitoss heatedly shot down her sister. "Between you, you were the goody-goody who thought my actions were crude! I hate prissy little idiots like you!" She winced when she realized wood was protruding through her leg. "Damn it... no!"

Varuna whistled. "Are you going to take all that? Your own sibling just shot you down."

"...I... I've never had to decide my own choice... she forced me to go with her arbitrary ways or... she's threaten to take away things precious to me... she killed my pets out of sheer but cruel entertainment... and now she goes and hurts this girl against her will. I never wanted to be involved in any of this!"

Kitoss struggled to rip the piece of wood from her leg. She gritted her teeth hard and pulled it out. Quaoar waited no longer and threw the vampire rose at the wounded alien.

"Kitoss..." Wolk muttered as she raised her tone and denounced her. "You killed my pet Digimon... you tormented me enough... and you've caused too much pain to others... as far as I'm concerned... the sister I once knew... and loved... IS DEAD TO ME!"

Kitoss gasped when she heard Wolk denouncing her. "You... traitor!"

With that, Quaoar threw her rose at Kitoss as it hit the wound on her leg. Kitoss gasped again and watched the white rose beginning to sink into her sink and suck away her blood.

"No... no... NO!" Kitoss cried out in bloody murder. She tried pulling the rose out, but thorns stuck out of the sides and pricked her fingers. "Ow!"

**(End theme)**

"Once the vampire rose lodges itself into its victim, it can't be removed. If you try to remove it, it will instinctively produce thorns to protect itself. It won't be long now," Quaoar said coldly. "Once the white rose turns completely red, it means your whole life force has been drained away. I'd say you only have a few minutes left to live." She walked away, leaving Kitoss to having her life sucked dry by the vampire rose. Kitoss' pleas fell on deaf ears as Quaoar approached Varuna.

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**(Unreleased Track) Kariya's Theme/Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa**_**)**

"Please... PLEASE HELP ME! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN ALL I DID! TO YOU...OR MY SISTER! I CAN CHANGE! I CAN CHANGE... GAAAARGH!"

"If what I heard is true, and if you've committed nothing but atrocities and acts of murder, then you don't deserve a second chance," the Brazilian muttered with disdain for the alien's actions. "You've dug your own grave.

"...bitch... you'll pay... for this... AUGH!" Kitoss screamed while the rose continued sucking out her life.

"Quaoar, that's some cold shit," Varuna said, looking over at Kitoss scratching and crawling on the ground as the rose grew, covering the alien with its petals and leaves. "So, she's pretty much done for?"

"Her life energy is fading rapidly," Quaoar replied. "In no time, she will be sucked dry."

_God, she's not the same Helena I knew. Just looking into her eyes and all..._ The blonde watched as Kitoss' skin color subsequently faded while the rose became redder. _But, that sadistic bitch had it coming. Her actions not only effected Helena, but Kitoss's own sister, too. Guess blood doesn't run that thick in this family._

**(End theme)**

Just then, Quaoar's maned wolf and Varuna's rabbit spirits appeared next to each other.

_**'So, what do you make of this?' **_The maned wolf turned to the rabbit, who had an apathetic look on his features.

The rabbit scoffed. _**'I say let the bitch wither and die. She had it coming.'**_

_**'Agreed. After hearing she murdered innocent animals for pleasure, I have no sympathy. Helena, there's no salvation for her.'**_

Once the animal spirits vanished, Quaoar merely watched Kitoss dying, whose skin was welting and drying up as she was looking more like a raisin. Wolk averted her eyes and covered her ears.

"What do we do about this one?" Varuna asked, withdrawing her ax from Wolk's side. "Apparently she was a victim of her sister's own abuse and was forced to go along."

Casting her eyes on Wolk, Quaoar addressed the other sister. "Leave."

Wolk blinked thrice when she heard Quaoar. "...what?"

"Get out of here. I'm giving you a chance to leave."

Standing up, Wolk reluctantly tried talking back. She knew if she tried resisting then Quaoar would easily strike her down. She took one final glance at her dying sister, who was quivering, wearing a sickly pale complexion, and practically at death's doors.

"You heard her," Varuna asserted. "Get out or deal with us. We don't have time for this. We have friends we need to help."

Just then, the Valkyrie Kuipers sensed an immense power emerging from above them. They recognized this enormous power increase coming from one of their own.

"Sedna?!" The Kuipers exclaimed.

Wolk also sensed Sedna's Dai-Valkyrie power. _This is their friend's power? Unbelievable._

"We have to get to Sedna, Varuna," Quaoar stated.

"Right," Varuna replied.

"As for you, get going," Quaoar warned Wolk.

"Go then. Your friend needs you... maybe she can defeat Melancholia," Wolk said. "Her power is greater now than it is before." With that, she turned and fled toward the exit. She stopped and vaguely smiled. "...and thank you." She closed the door and ran out.

Before taking off, Varuna and Quaoar looked over Kitoss' now dried up form. Quaoar crouched over and touched the now red rose, which sucked out all of Kitoss' life force.

"Now you look as ugly as you truly are in the inside," Quaoar remarked as she left the large rose to cover the alien's dried corpse. "Let's get going, Varuna. I want to see this new power Sedna has seemingly acquired."

"Yeah, I want to see this new power Sedna gained."

With that, the two Kuipers blasted through the cathedral's ceiling and glided toward the top most level of the tower. The rose stretched over Kitoss' face and buried her under a batch of red petals, thorns, and leaves.

Quaoar looked down again and muttered. "Rest in peace, bitch."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Wolk raced down the hall from the cathedral. She went to find her quarters to gather her belongings. Along the way, she ran past Dimitri, Faith, and Helbot. The two whirled around and watched her running.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Faith wondered.

Helbot readily prepared to pursue Wolk.

"Hold on," the Ascendant stopped the cyborg.

"Permit me to ask why?"

"Just let her be. She's no threat to us."

"You're correct. It seems she lost her will to fight," Helbot assessed.

Dimitri frowned. "I guess she sensed that enormous power that Karin seemed to give off. I also did sense someone's life energy decline rapidly. Judging by how she was running, her other sister must've been dealt with by Helena and Varuna. If that's the case, then good."

"But, why let that other one go?"

"The girls must've had a reason to, but I'll ask when I see them," Dimitri said as headed down toward the cathedral. "They must be in there. I sense them..." Suddenly, Dimitri slightly doubled over and fell to a knee.

Faith gasped. "Dimitri!"

Helbot inquired. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Dimitri beckoned off the cyborg. Suddenly, he turned and probed an evil presence nearby. "We're not alone. Someone's nearby."

Faith frowned as he landed on Dimitri's back. "Whoever it is, it's giving off a vague feeling."

Just then, Dimitri saw something move in a darkened hall across from him. He readily drew his sword and charged in.

"Whoever it is, I'm not letting them interfere with me reaching Karin!" shouted the Ascendant, who charged head-on with sword ready.

Helbot stood up hearing Dimitri's battle cries and the echoing of his sword slicing through the air. She scanned the darkened room, picking up a presence of another individual with Dimitri and Faith.

"Hold on...!" Helbot exclaimed. "Look out!" She dashed into the dark room and joined in to help Dimitri engage this stealthy enemy.

Then came the sound of Dimitri's sword stabbing something.

"Don't worry. I got him..."

xxxxx

As Wolk reached the end of the hall, she leaned against a pillar to catch her breath.

"Ugh, god, that was scary..." Wolk was relieved her own life was spared. "Kitoss... you truly had it coming for all the pain you caused me and that girl."

"WOLK!" Came a loud voice calling from an intersecting hallway.

As Wolk turned the opposite way, DemiDevimon flew over and confronted her.

"I'm getting really intense vibes."

"Yeah, it's that Sedna girl fighting Lord Melancholia."

"I know. I don't want to miss it! Where is Helena?"

Wolk shuddered the second he mentioned her. He noticed the spooked look on the girl's face and hovered closer to her.

"Well?"

Wolk quivered frightfully. "She killed Kitoss."

"What?"

"Kitoss is now dead because of her. But, Helena let me go."

"I see," DemiDevimon sighed. "Kitoss was never an angel to begin with. She made a mistake messing with Helena and paid for it. I have no sympathy for her actions. So, is Helena...?"

"She and her blonde friend went to see Sedna fight Lord Melancholia."

"That's where we need to be," DemiDevimon said as he grabbed Wolk's right arm.

"Hey, wait! What are you...!"

"We're going to see them! You think I want to miss this?! C'mon, Wolk!" DemiDevimon said as he flew up and with amazing strength (for a Digimon his size) carried Wolk up toward the highest level of the tower.

Wolk gulped, closing her eyes. "...I was about to get out of here! I don't want to go up there!"

"But, you don't want to miss Lord Melancholia, don't ya? I'm curious to see this evolved form of this!" He laughed whilst carrying a whiny and fidgeting Wolk along.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Paradais Grand Knights Realms/Dragoon's Realm/1:50 PM**_

The Signers and their cohorts stumbled into a seemingly dark and empty theater of sorts. They stayed close together surveying their surroundings carefully. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo were looking around while Trudge, Mina, and Carly checked the theater stage.

"Man, who would've thought we'd wind up in a theater of all places," Crow scoffed, looking around the large, dark theater. He stepped back and accidentally bumped into Leo.

"Hey, watch it, Crow!" The boy jumped back when their backs met.

"Sorry about that."

Yusei climbed on the stage and looked around. "Hmm, unless the doors back here lead the way out of here." Catching an exit sign, he carefully paced toward a door on the right. He grabbed knob and couldn't get it to budge. "It's locked."

"Hey, Yusei!" Jack called to his colleague until a spotlight beamed from the ceiling and hit the stage.

Alarmed, everyone was taken aback by the light suddenly shining over the floor. The group gathered together on stage and scanned around for the culprit.

"Looks like we aren't alone!" Carly exclaimed as she used her camera to magnify the ceiling. She managed to catch a man standing on a platform where the stage lights were hanging. "Guys, looks like I've caught our culprit!" She directly pointed everyone to the ceiling and snapped her camera, revealing Dragoon.

"That's that Paradais Grand Knight prick!" Crow exclaimed.

Jack snapped, clenching his fists. "Get down here and face us like a man, ya spineless worm!"

"Heh, your wish is my command, Signer," chortled Dragoon as he jumped off the platform and landed on the stage. He threw open his cloak, revealing his Duel Disk attached on his arm. "Yusei Fudo, are you ready to face defeat?"

"What a show-off!" Leo stuck his tongue out at Dragoon.

Luna concurred. "Yeah, he's not going to beat Yusei!"

Akiza watched Yusei walking over to confront Dragoon. "Yusei..."

"You guys get off the stage. Things might get chaotic if I'm led to believe this guy has a few big aces up his sleeve," he said, beckoning his friends off whilst shooting a stoic glare at the Knight.

"Oh, is the stage a little too cramped for us? Allow me to accommodate that," Dragoon smirked. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the entire theater expanded wider. The stage grew more spacious as the stage became more like a duel ring.

"How is he doing this?!" Trudge roared in bewilderment.

Mina stayed close to Trudge. "...he's doing this all on his own power?"

"Nah, quite the contrary," Dragoon replied, dropping his hand as he felt better accustomed with the bigger vicinity. "I don't have powers to manipulate my surroundings. Any member of Neo-Paradais can willingly change their surroundings as long as they're in the Paradais universe. I've just been blessed by Neo-Paradais, that's all."

"Whoa, really?" Carly was seemingly impressed.

"You're full of crap," Jack snorted at the arrogant Knight.

"Yusei," Dragoon shifted his focus on the Signer and threw him a second Duel Disk. "You're going to need this if you're dueling me." He watched Yusei catching and putting on the Duel Disk. "I want to beat you when at your own game. Too bad Turbo Dueling isn't allowed since the tech to allow such a thing doesn't exist yet."

"I can still get by the old fashioned way," Yusei said, locking the Duel Disk on his arm. "Trust me. You don't have to worry about me."

"Who said I was?" evilly chortled Dragoon. "Before we duel, how about I lay down a few stipulations?"

"Shoot."

"If you can beat me, and I'm confident you won't, then I can tell you where the door out of my dimension is and on top of that..." The cool-headed Paradais Grand Knight offered. "...I'll throw in another concession. I'll give you the second part of the three-part password required to access Seto Kaiba's AI. You see, the three of us have been given each three separate parts of the whole password. Grapplo has the first part. Zealoss has the last one. You beat me and I'll give you the second part. What do you say, Yusei Fudo? Do we have a deal?"

"And if I lose?"

"You and your friends are trapped here forever. You'll become playthings for the Paradais creatures that roam these parts."

"No way am I staying in this creepy place forever!" Leo shouted. "Yusei, beat him to the curb!"

"Yusei, how can we be sure he's telling the truth? He might be lying about that password," Akiza tried to talk him out of dueling him.

"I know, but I'm going to take my chances. Do you want us to stay here forever if I don't accept?"

"Of course not, but..."

"Let's get this over with, Yusei," Dragoon interjected. "You and your hot girlfriend can talk things over for eternity after I'm done beating you."

"We're behind you, Yusei!" Luna said. "We know you can beat him!"

As Yusei and Dragoon took their dueling positions, Jack led everyone off the stage.

The 'King' turned to the stage and addressed his friend. "Don't you lose, Yusei. Got it?"

"Right," Yusei replied intently while not taking his eyes off his opponent.

The others watched the duel at the front row. Needless to say, they got the best seats in the house.

Crow hollered. "Take him down, man!"

Leo and Luna shouted in unison. "Go, Yusei!"

Akiza watched Yusei and pressed both hands over her chest. She furrowed her brows and gave a determined look. "We're with you, Yusei."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST – **_**Assault Mode Activate!**_**)**

"Are you ready?" Dragoon smirked.

Yusei nodded. "Yes."

Dragoon chuckled. "Very well then. Let's duel!"

(**YUSEI: **_**4000**_)

(**DRAGOON: **_**4000**_)

"Allow _me_ to go first!" Dragoon said, drawing a card. He put five more in his hand before glancing at it. He grinned.

Yusei held five cards in his hand and frowned. "What is it?"

Dragoon chuckled as he held up a card. "I'm activating a Spell, _**Foolish Burial**_. I can now send one monster from my deck to the graveyard..." A card came out of his deck. "And I'm sending _**Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord**_to the grave."

(_Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2500_)

Yusei frowned. "And you're planning on summoning that monster later on?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Dragoon said with a grin. He held up another card. "In any case, I'm playing another Spell: _**Graceful Charity**_. I simply draw three cards, but send two from my hand to the graveyard."

"You're just going to draw cards until you find the one to beat me?" Yusei guessed.

Dragoon shook his head as he drew three more cards. "No, Yusei, the cards I have to beat you are already in my hand..." He held up two cards before slotting them into his graveyard. "From Graceful Charity's effect, I'll send _**Dark Horus**_and _**Axe Dragonute**_to the graveyard."

(_Axe Dragonute. LV/4 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1200_)

(_Dark Horus. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1800_)

Yusei frowned. "What are you doing?"

Dragoon laughed. "Preparing one of my strongest cards, Yusei. You see, when I have exactly three Dark-Attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon the most feared monster in the game! The greatest monster ever!" He grinned as he held the card up. "Come forth in Attack Position... _**Dark Armed Dragon!**_"

Yusei's eyes widened. "No... not that monster!"

Appearing on the field was a monster that looked like Armed Dragon at its second-strongest level appeared, only its skin was blue-green rather than red, and there was an aura of menace around it.

(_Dark Armed Dragon. LV/7 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/1000_)

"Aw, man! That's a nasty monster for an equally nasty duelist!" Leo chimed in.

Crow added. "A level 7 monster special summoned right on his first turn. This sucks."

"If Yusei was able to beat me, this should be monster he can handle," Crow said, folding both arms and observing the duel like a hawk.

Trudge shuddered at the sight of the Dark Armed Dragon. "Man, talk about bad luck for Yusei."

Dragoon chuckled. "Dark Armed Dragon, the corrupt version of Armed Dragon LV7. Too bad it wasn't the corrupt version of Armed Dragon LV10 or you would be in so much trouble, Yusei." He grinned. "And you're trapped! In my next turn, I'll destroy your cards! By removing one Dark-Attribute monster from my graveyard and out of play, I can destroy one card on the field! That means you'd better play more than three cards, Yusei, or else."

Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Tch."

Dragoon smirked. "And best of all, Dark Armed Dragon's appearance was a Special Summon. I still have a Normal Summon to use, so..." He placed a card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in DEF Mode." He held up a card. "Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Appearing beside Dark Armed Dragon was Twin-Headed Behemoth, a grotesque purple monster with two pairs of dragon wings, one growing from its back and one from its front. It had a spike in place of a head, and two dragon heads in place of arms. A face-down card appeared behind him, and then the turn ended.

(_Twin-Headed Behemoth. LV/3 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/1500 DEF/1200_)

"I draw!" Yusei called out. He glanced at his card and smiled. "I'm summoning _**Shield Warrior**_to the field!"

An armored man with a long spear and immense shield appeared before Yusei.

(_Shield Warrior. LV/3 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/800 DEF/1600_)

Dragoon smirked. " You summoned a weak monster like that? How-"

"Next!" Yusei continued. "I'm discarding one monster from my hand to Special Summon _**Quickdraw Synchron**_to the field!"

Yusei's latest monster appeared. Quickdraw Synchron looked like a small blue robot cowboy with a red cape and a wide-brimmed hat with a feather in it pulled down over one eye. He had a pair of yellow ray guns, which he drew quickly, as the name implied.

(_Quickdraw Synchron. LV/5 Wind/Machine/Tuner ATK/700 DEF/1400_)

Dragoon frowned. "What is he going to do? Shoot me?"

Yusei smiled. "Next, I'm lowering Quickdraw Synchron's Level by 1 in order to Special Summon _**Level Eater**_from the graveyard."

Dragoon blinked. "Huh?"

Five red orbs with yellow stars appeared above Quickdraw Synchron. One of them changed into a ladybug-like insect that lowered to the ground.

(_Level Eater. LV/1 Earth/Insect/Effect ATK/600 DEF/0_)

(_Quickdraw Synchron. LV/5 _V _4_)

"Using Quickdraw's effect, I've sent Level Eater to the graveyard," Yusei explained. "If Level Eater is in the graveyard, then I can Special Summon him by reducing a Level 5 or higher monster on my field by one level."

Dragoon snarled. "Now you have _three_ monsters on the field."

Yusei smiled. "Are you sure? I have only one."

"One?" Dragoon repeated, a confused look on his face.

"Quickdraw Synchron's effect allows me to substitute this card for any one Synchron Tuner monster as a Synchro Summon," Yusei said. "So I'm going to replace Road Synchron with Quickdraw!"

Dragoon's eyes widened. "What?!"

Yusei smiled. "I'm tuning my Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my Level 1 Level Eater and my Level 3 Shield Warrior!"

Quickdraw twirled his gun and vanished, leaving four green rings in a line behind. Level Eater and Shield Warrior flew into the rings, warrior turning into three orbs and the insect one, leaving four orbs in total behind.

"_Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon!_" Yusei chanted as a beam of light went through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon! Dash onward, __**Road Warrior**__!_"

Road Warrior emerged from the light. He was a powerfully muscled armored figure, covered mostly in gold and bronze high-tech gear with immense pauldrons, shields over both arms with claws growing from the ends, and a complex engine on his back with wings that stretched down and out like a cape. His pointy gold helmet made him look sort of like a king.

(_Road Warrior. LV/8 Light/Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1500_)

(_Quickdraw Synchron - LV/4_

_Level Eater - LV/1_

_Shield Warrior - LV/3_

_Road Warrior - LV/8_)

Dragoon stepped back in horror. "3000 ATK points?!"

Yusei pointed at Dark Armed Dragon. "Road Warrior, attack! _**Lightning Claw!**_"

Road Warrior grunted as he charged at the corrupted dragon, thrusting his electric claw into its chest. The dark dragon roared in pain and exploded.

(**DRAGOON: **_**3800**_)

"BOO-YAH!" Leo shouted. "Haha, how do you like that, you cocky jerk?!"

Luna smiled upon seeing Yusei taking the lead. "I had no doubt!"

"Hell yeah! Keep it up, man!" Crow hollered.

Akiza smiled seeing Yusei in charge and in the lead. "Nice one, Yusei."

Jack silently watched the two duelists and kept a close eye on Dragoon.

Dragoon hissed. "Damn you."

Yusei smirked. "And don't think of summoning another Dark Armed Dragon. Due to its summoning effect, you can only Special Summon it when you have exactly three Dark monsters in your graveyard! And thanks to that attack, you now have _four_!"

"You..." Dragoon snarled.

Yusei smiled. "Next up, I activate Road Warrior's special ability!"

Road Warrior reached for a staff and spread his wings, slashing the air to create a beam of light.

"What?!" Dragoon stepped back.

"Once per turn, I can Special Summon a Level 1 or 2 Warrior or Machine-type monster from my deck to the field," Yusei said, holding up a card. "And I'm bringing out my _**Fortress Warrior **_in DEF mode!"

From the beam of light appeared a rock monster with four legs and four arms, carrying a stone helipad over its head.

(_Fortress Warrior. LV/2 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/600 DEF/1200_)

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. "Weak."

"Weak or not, I've made a head start!" Yusei said, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

Dragoon drew his next card and glanced at it. "Hmm."

"Stuck?" Yusei asked.

Dragoon shook his head. "Nope." He turned the card around. "I'm thankful for this... the Spell _**Pot of Greed**_! I can draw two cards now!"

Yusei frowned as Dragoon drew two cards. "You can draw the cards you want. Luck can't be on your side all the time."

Dragoon looked at his hand and laughed. "Think again, Yusei!" He held up a card. "The legendary Spell: _**Monster Reborn**_! I can now revive one monster from either of our graveyards!"

Yusei gasped. "What?!"

Dragoon grinned as the graveyard area shone. "I will now revive... _**Dark Horus!**_"

Dark Horus, a huge black metal dragon with a bird's head and jeweled crest appeared with a mighty shriek.

(_Dark Horus. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1800_)

Yusei ground his teeth. "Tch."

**(End theme)**

Dragoon smirked. "And now, I activate a face-down card!" His face-down card hiding behind Twin-Headed Behemoth flipped up. "_**Dragon's Rage**_! A powerful Permanent Trap that allows my Dragon-type monsters to deal Battle Damage to you even if your monsters are in DEF Mode!"

Yusei stepped back in horror. "What?!"

"That's right!" Dragoon laughed. He pointed at Fortress Warrior. "Dark Horus' ATK is 3000 while Fortress Warrior's DEF is 1200, so that means 1800 points of damage are coming your way! Attack! _**Eclipse Flare!**_"

Dark Horus roared, unleashing a blast of black flames at Fortress Warrior, engulfing it in a mighty explosion.

"_**GAAAH!**_" Yusei grunted in pain as the blast rocked him.

Dragoon laughed at this. "_**HAHAHAHA!**_"

Luna and Leo screamed. "_**YUSEI!**_"

Carly's mouth dropped. "Aw, no!" She already started accepting her fate. "Looks like we're stuck here forever! At least, I won't be lonely."

Crow blinked and noticed something happen. "Hold on. Look!"

Akiza gasped. "Can it be?"

Jack chuckled, wearing a composed smirk. "Heh, show-off."

Until...

(**YUSEI: **_**4000**_)

"_**WHAT?!**_" Dragoon screamed in disbelief.

Yusei lowered his arms and chuckled. "Sorry to tell you, but you've wasted your attack. Fortress Warrior turns my Battle Damage to zero if he gets attacked."

Dragoon growled. "Yusei..." He smirked. "Well, at least you lost one monster!"

Yusei smirked back, confusing Dragoon. "Like I said, you wasted your attack."

The smoke cleared, revealing that Fortress Warrior was still there...

Dragoon's eyes widened in horror. "_**WHAT?! IT WASN'T DESTROYED?!**_"

"This is Fortress Warrior's secondary ability!" Yusei explained. "Once per Battle Phase, he can't be destroyed in battle. If you had used both Dark Horus _and _Twin-Headed Behemoth to attack... then you would have been able to destroy Fortress Warrior. Your loss."

Dragoon hissed as he slotted a card in. "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

A face-down card appeared behind Dark Horus.

Yusei drew his next card. "Road Warrior's special ability! I'll now Special Summon _**Turbo Booster**_in DEF mode!"

Road Warrior swung his staff, creating a path of light from which a monster emerged. It was Turbo Booster, a small yellow robot with traffic lights growing from its head, a hover-platform for a lower body, and large turbine cannons for arms.

(_Turbo Booster. LV/1 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/0 DEF/0_)

Dragoon's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Next, I'm switching Fortress Warrior to ATK mode!" Yusei said as the rocky golem stood up. "Battle!Road Warrior, attack the Twin-Headed Behemoth with _**Lightning Claw**_!"

Road Warrior grunted as he charged at the twin-headed-armed dragon, his claws crackling with electricity.

"Trap activate!" Dragoon yelled as his face-down flipped up. "With the power of the Permanent Trap _**Spellbinding Circle**_, I'll seal Road Warrior in a powerful magical circle, preventing him from attacking or switching battle positions!"

A mystical circle appeared in the air and encased Road Warrior, causing the monster to grunt and struggle as he tried to break free from it.

"He's got Road Warrior trapped!" Leo said.

"Damn. You better rebound, Yusei!" Trudge called to him.

Yusei frowned. "Fine! I'll just have Fortress Warrior attack Dark Horus!"

Fortress Warrior grunted as he lunged towards the huge dragon, raising its helipad weapon.

"What the...?!" Dragoon looked even more confused. "What's the point?! I know he can't be destroyed and you can't take damage, but..."

Yusei smiled. "It's due to Turbo Booster's special ability. I can Release it and send it to the graveyard to destroy one monster that has battled with one of mine."

Dragoon's eyes widened in shock. "You what?!"

Fortress Warrior slammed his helipad weapon into Dark Horus, recoiling from the shock of the impact. After that, Turbo Booster pointed its twin turbine cannons at the huge dragon.

"I'll now Release Turbo Booster to destroy Dark Horus!" Yusei yelled.

Turbo Booster fired its cannons at Dark Horus and vanished. The double blasts smashed into Dark Horus, engulfing it in a tremendous explosion.

Dragoon snarled as the smoke covered him. "You've wasted an effect, Yusei!"

Yusei frowned, slotting a card in. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn..."

Dragoon stepped through the smoke and drew a card. "My turn! Yusei, you'll regret that! Look what you've done!"

Yusei frowned in puzzlement and glanced at where Dark Horus had disappeared. When the smoke cleared, he gasped. Dark Horus wasn't there anymore, but a new monster _was_. "What?!"

"See what's behind that smoke?" Luna asked as Kuribon materialized and floating next to her. "Kuribon?"

Kuribon growled, glaring toward the stage as Dragoon's monster was unveiled.

"I get the feeling this is another big monster," Crow implied.

Carly freaked out. "Gah! Oh, boy...!"

Dragoon chuckled. "Meet my newest monster! _**Dragonic Knight**_!"

Dragonic Knight was, as the name implied, a large dragon wearing the plate mail of a knight. He also carried a knight's shield and a knight's sword. His wings and feet were about the only parts of him unarmored, probably so as to slow movement.

"Dragonic Knight?" Jack gaped. "He has _that_ monster?"

(_Dragonic Knight. LV/7 Fire/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2300_)

"When did you?" Yusei started. "When did you summon him?!"

Dragoon grinned. "When a card on my field is targeted by one of yours powerful enough to destroy it, I can send that card to the graveyard and Special Summon Dragonic Knight to the field! Because Turbo Booster targeted Dark Horus, I sent it to the graveyard to summon my newest monster to the field. You've wasted an effect, Yusei."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST - **_**Showdown**_**)**

Yusei gritted his teeth.

"I'm planning on reviving Dark Horus, so you'd better find a way to free your Road Warrior," Dragoon smirked as he selected a card from his hand. "However, it's not going to happen."

Yusei frowned. "Why's that?"

"I'm activating the _**Riryoku**_Spell!" Dragoon announced, slotting his card in. "By halving one monster's original ATK points, I can increase one of my own monsters' by the same amount! By halving Road Warrior's ATK and taking it for myself, I can increase Dragonic Knight's ATK power by 1500!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "No!"

(_Road Warrior. ATK/3000 _V _1500_)

(_Dragonic Knight. ATK/ 2800 _V _4300)_

Akiza shuddered at the turnaround. "No, this isn't good! Road Warrior's attack power has been halved."

Jack added. "And weak enough for Dragonic Knight to destroy. Dragoon played his hand well."

Dragoon laughed as he pointed at the weakened, trapped Road Warrior. "Attack, Dragonic Knight! Use your _**Wyvern Saber **_to end him!"

Dragonic Knight roared and flew towards Road Warrior, drawing his sword back to deal the final blow.

But before the blade could connect, an image of Shield Warrior appeared before Road Warrior, blocking Dragonic Knight's attack.

"I activate Shield Warrior's special ability from my graveyard!" Yusei called out. "By removing him from play, I can prevent Road Warrior's destruction!"

Dragoon hissed. "Fine, but you'll still get Battle Damage!"

Yusei grunted as he felt the blow to his LP.

(**YUSEI: **_**1200**_)

(**DRAGOON: **_**3800**_)

Dragoon taunted the seemingly distraught Signer. "Watch as your life points take a huge decline, because when this duel is over, you and your friends are gonna become permanent residents in this dimension."

Yusei shook his head and dismissed him. "It's not over... Dragoon... not by a mile."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/2:05 PM**_

The ongoing clash continued between the heroes Paradais forces. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto proved herself as a superior warrior evading and deflecting Babbi's destructive blasts. Growing frustrated with Pluto's evasive counters, Babbi launched mouth blasts at her. Pluto dodged all of his blasts and flickered in front of him.

**(Cue Witchblade OST – **_**Just Combat**_**)**

"Where are you aiming for?" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto harshly chastised him. "Am I too slow for you? Or, are you just too slow?" As Babbi swiped at her, she flew out of his reach and produced a ball of energy that blasted him in the face.

"CURSE YOU!" Babbi bellowed as he swiped through the energy mist covering him. Opening his mouth, he charged up a massive red ball.

"There's no way she can counter that!" RJ exclaimed, watching the gigantic ball being aimed for Dai-Valkyrie Pluto.

Kamen clenched his fists and held his ground. He watched Neo Moon standing in the open and budging from her spot.

"Neo Moon!" The masked man called out to his future daughter.

Valkyrie Neo Moon became enthralled with Pluto's powerful presence.

_You look like you're in control, Pluto. Take him down!_ Neo Moon thought as she flew back, feeling the dreadful power emanating from Babbi.

"EAT THIS, YOU BUG!" Babbi roared as he hurled the massive ball toward Dai-Valkyrie Pluto. "_**Atomic Ball!**_" He threw the ball toward Pluto.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto merely put her hand out and caught the giant ball. Despite its immense size, Pluto produced a strong aura that dispelled the attack much to Babbi's horrifying dismay.

"Badass," RJ remarked.

Neo Moon gaped at the most shocking feat displayed by Pluto outside her time stop capabilities.

"This is the power of a Dai-Valkyrie..." Neo Moon murmured as smile adorned her face. "I want that power, too."

"How... How did you...!" Babbi growled. He seethed angrily as he charged forward and prepared to throw a giant punch straightforward. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE WHEN I-!"

"You slow-witted fool," Pluto sighed as she glided forward and flew so fast she turned into a streak of light. She seemingly went through Babbi and reappeared behind him.

Standing still and with his eyes glazed over, Babbi groaned as his body leaked out enormous amounts of red energy. He collapsed to both knees and fell seemingly dead. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto descended near Babbi's fallen body.

"_**Death Requiem.**_" Pluto quietly muttered while walking away and turning her back to Babbi. "Never judge someone based on size. I merely made an example of you, monster. Don't ever endanger my Princess' life." She was approached by Neo Moon, who hugged her. "You're safe now."

**(End theme)**

"You were awesome, Pluto! I must have that Dai-Valkyrie power you have!"

Chuckling over Neo Moon's overly enthused nature, Pluto smiled and patted the teen's back. She watched RJ prodding the behemoth.

"Be at ease, Raizen Jr. He won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Pluto, we're glad you're back with us," Tuxedo Kamen said. "We could use your new power to defeat our current enemies."

"The other Senshi possess the same Dai-Valkyrie powers as I do," Pluto replied, to which the others were surprised by the revelation. "Yes, and I have no doubt we'll be reuniting with them soon."

"This is great! With all of you as Dai-Valkyries, nothing can stop us!" The pink-armored girl said.

"Our friends are out there still involved in their battles," RJ assessed the Neo Senshi, the Kuipers, and the Chimeras. "Looks like they're about to wrap things up there."

"Why don't we go see if they'll need our help?" Tuxedo Kamen added.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto stopped as she probed Sedna's Dai-Valkyrie power. Neo Moon and RJ, too, felt Sedna's immense power engaging another strong energy signature. Kamen felt similar vibes. They spotted streaks of light shooting around the top most area of Central Tower.

"Is that...?" Neo Moon gasped. "Sedna?"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto smiled. "Yes, and she's achieved her Dai-Valkyrie form. She's engaging one of the Rajita generals and I foresee a fierce battle ready to end."

"Kick his ass, Sedna!" RJ shouted so loud he hopes his voice can reach the Kuiper leader.

_Sedna, be strong and utilize the Dai-Valkyrie power that Sleipnir has bestowed you. _Pluto thought.

xxxxx

As Nix settled on the ground, he prepared to unleash another attack to overwhelm Eris, Orcus, and Ixion. But, as he readied the beams from his eyes, the Valkyrie Kuipers had grown tired of Nix's offense.

Eris and Orcus nodded to each other.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds - **_**Catharsis**_**)**

"Had enough, Kuiper Senshi?" Nix taunted them. "I must say you ladies are gluttons for punishment."

"Remember our Kobudo training, Eris," Orcus reminded her.

Eris smiled as she twirled her lasso. "Of course."

Ixion pulled out her last arrow. "I have a lock on his weak spot." She put the arrow in her bow and waited for the right time to shoot it. "It's all yours, you two."

"Let's head him off!" Eris exclaimed as she ran at blinding speed.

Orcus followed behind Eris with her sais in her hands.

"This tired routine again?" Nix growled as all of his eyes opened and fired a barrage of blasts toward them. "I'll send you three into your graves!" He laughed as the beams hit Eris first, but then to his surprise she flickered out of sight. He turned to his right and spotted Eris appearing on his side. "...and I've got you... what?"

Valkyrie Eris threw her lasso at Nix's arm and seized it. She pulled and tugged, getting a hold of the multi-eyed mutant.

"What do you hope to accomplish with this...?"

"This!" Valkyrie Orcus shouted while throwing her sais at Nix's feet, which pinned them to the ground. She then invoked her shadow ability. "_**Orcus Shadow Force!**_" She made her own shadow web out and 'grab' Nix's shadow. She then used the shadows to 'tie up' his other arm.

Once Nix was tied up, Ixion pulled her arrow and fired, shooting one tipped with an powerful venom, made of some acidic compounds. "_**Ixion Cross Poison!**_"

Nix tried breaking out of Eris and Orcus' binding abilities. Nix retaliated and fired more beams from his eyes. The arrow seemingly flew around the beams and shot through his torso. Nix roared in excruciating pain and doubled over. Eris jumped over Nix and cupped her hands forward, producing a green beam.

"_**Eris Aero Blast!**_"

Eris launched a green beam that hit Nix head-on and knocked him back into his normal form. Eris, Ixion, and Orcus formed a circle around Nix while grabbing a hold of each other's hands.

"...you'll pay for this...!" growled Nix, feeling weakened from the Kuipers' attacks. _They have gotten much stronger than before! _

"It's time we send you back to the hole where you came from!" Orcus cried out.

The Valkyrie Kuipers' foreheads glowed as their planet symbols burned with bright energy. They fired beams, which converged and hit Nix. Nix screamed in pain as the Kuipers' combined powers consumed and destroyed his body, minus a single eye that floated into the air.

"Look!" Eris cried out, pointing to the floating eye.

"You've won this battle, Kuipers, but Lady Charon will finish you!" As Nix's eyes prepared to leave, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto came up and snatched the eye. "What...?!"

"PLUTO!" The three Kuipers cried out in shock.

**(End theme)**

As soon as Pluto turned to acknowledge the Kuipers, Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen reconvened with them. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto maintained a hole of Nix's eye.

"That means Sedna and the others freed you and Helena!" Ixion said.

Valkyrie Eris cheered exuberantly. "I knew you gals and boys wouldn't let us down!"

"Things are really looking up for us," Orcus added. "And it looks like Pluto got herself an armor upgrade. What's up with that?"

"I've become a Dai-Valkyrie Senshi," Pluto said as Lupe approached behind her. The Kuipers were taken aback with the wolf, who greeted them.

"So, what are you going to do with that icky eyeball, Pluto?" Neo Moon asked the Time Guardian.

"He works for Charon," Pluto confirmed. "Nix is one of her lieutenants."

Ixion raised a specific point to her. "Then, you know Charon posed as you to play us for fools."

"Yes, and she played her cards right dividing us, but that ends here. Our friend here will tell us of Charon's exact location."

The eyeball laughed, in a high-pitched voice, inside Pluto's hand. "I'll never reveal Lady Charon's whereabouts. Don't worry about looking for her, she'll be coming for you soon. Even all of you combined can't defeat her."

"We'll be the judge of that, you little freak," RJ scoffed as Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod over Nix's eyeball.

Pluto lowered her tone and frowned. She instinctively sensed a peculiar yet ominous presence from Central Tower. She isolated it from Sedna and Melancholia.

"Pluto? Is something wrong?" inquired Tuxedo Kamen, looking worried at the alarmed woman.

"She's here," Pluto replied, much to everyone's dismay. "She's close. We need to get to Sedna quickly."

"But, she's caught in a battle herself!" Neo Moon exclaimed. "Besides, the others aren't finished with their battles!"

"Nah, I'm afraid they're about to wrap things up back there, Usa-chan," the half-demon reassured his girlfriend.

The group observed the Neo Senshi and their cohorts finishing up their fights. They caught up with Ryuuhi, Adam, Demona, the Sailor Quartet, and the Chimeras, all of whom just finished the last Paradais Ghosts.

xxxxx

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST – Nikopol)**

Battle Jupiter crossed her arms when Chainz hit her with an energy chain. The evil warrior threw another chain and trapped Battle Jupiter with it. He tied up the Neo Senshi and channeled a powerful surge of energy that subdued her.

"Umi!" Mako roared. He jumped out of hiding and let his fatherly instincts kick in, pushing him to save Battle Jupiter. He picked up a rock and bashed it over the back of Chainz's head.

Unfazed, Chainz turned and threw an energy chain that whipped him back.

"DAD!" Battle Jupiter screamed as she discharged lightning her from hands. She quickly neutralized Chainz's energy chain and broke free. "Leave my father alone, you bastard!" Driven by her mission to protect her family, Battle Jupiter forged a ball of lightning in her hand and created a lightning spear. "As heir of Queen Jupiter and wielder of thunder, prepared to be struck down!" She blasted Chainz with a bolt of lightning from her tiara.

Dazed by her attack, Chainz stumbled back and watched the teenager run up stabbing him in the chest.

Gritting her teeth, Battle Jupiter drove the lightning-powered spear through Chainz. "_**Lightning Spear!**_" Slicing through him, she left him to crumble and dissolve into dust. "Dad!" She cried out and raced over to Mako. "Are you ok, dad?" She shook the ocean duelist, who slowly came to and opened his eyes.

"...hey there, my daughter. You really pulled through for me."

Battle Jupiter smiled genuinely. "Silly father. Of course, I'd go out of my way to protect you."

"You definitely are our daughter."

"Come on," Battle Jupiter said as she picked Mako up.

"Umi!" Came the cries of the Sailor Quartet.

"Looks like they just finished their battle," Jupiter muttered as she took Mako over to the Sailor Quartet.

xxxxx

Summoner Venus was down on a knee. Quartz waltzed over with a ball of electricity to strike her down with. Venus heard the cries of Adam and Demona behind her.

"AI!"

"They can't save you!" Quartz laughed as he brought down the ball of lightning. However, he watched Venus seemingly spring back and catch his hand. "What?!"

"You think I'm going to lose here?! To someone who copied the mother of Umi?!" Summoner Venus snapped. "I don't think so, jerk!" She seized his arm and charged energy into his arm, allowing her to nullify the lightning ball. Fueled by the encouragement of her friends, Summoner Venus forged a ball of yellow light and compressed it with her hand. "We are the future Sailor Senshi! We're their legacy!" She yelled and slammed the ball into Quartz. As Quartz tried absorbing it, Venus invoked more power and seemingly shattered through his defenses. "_**Crescent Sphere!**_" She blasted a hole through Quartz with her energy ball and dropped him, watching him dissolve. "Copying our mother's abilities will never get you anywhere. The originals will always win."

"Nice job, Ai!" Adam called out as he and Demona reached her.

Summoner Venus waved to them. "Oh yeah!"

Demona was taken aback by how effectively Venus destroyed him by herself. _Well, maybe you aren't so bad, Ai. Maybe you could be on your way to becoming my true rival of love._

"Hey guys! Pluto's been freed!" Sailor Ceres called out to the trio.

"Whoa, really?!" Summoner Venus was shocked by the news. It wasn't long until she, Adam, and Demona reconvened with Battle Jupiter, Mako, the Sailor Quartet, the Chimeras, and Pluto's group.

xxxxx

Blue Mars panted with her sword in hand. She saw Infernus charging down toward her. Tilting her sword, the half-Koorime Senshi instinctively blitzed forward and prepared to strike down the evil Elemental warrior.

"Prepare to meet your end, woman!" Infernus roared in a beastly manner. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_" She forged an bow and fired an arrow from it.

Blue Mars flickered out of range and let Infernus' attack hit the ground. Infernus whirled around and saw Blue Mars reappearing behind him. He threw a pillar of fire, which swept through the ground. Blue Mars jumped over Infernus' attack and hit him with a speedblitz sword attack.

As Blue Mars hit the ground, she sheathed her sword and stood. Infernus faced the half-Koorime and laughed.

"Is that all you've got?" chortled Infernus as his voice started to crack.

Blue Mars remarked coldly and shrugged. "Take a guess."

Blue Mars shot him a cold glare and noticed a blue streak of fire cutting a horizontal line through him. Infernus screeched in pain as his body became consumed by ice fire and evaporated into cold air smoke.

"Your existence dishonors my mother," she said.

"Koori," Came Ryuuhi's voice, who made Blue Mars turn around and spot him behind her. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us. We're heading toward the tower."

As she noticed the others storming toward Central Tower, Blue Mars nodded and joined her brother.

xxxxx

Cyber Mercury ran up head-to-head with Chillus. She took to the air and clapped both hands together to summon a pillar of water above her. Chillus gathered cold air and launched it toward Cyber Mercury, attempting to catch and turn her into an ice statue.

"I've pinpointed your weakness," Cyber Mercury muttered as a small piece of water ejected itself from her water pillar. As the water snake hit the ground and slithered toward Chillus, the Neo Senshi manipulated the pillar and transformed it into a water dragon.

"_**Hydro Dragon!**_" yelled Mercury, who relentlessly launched the water dragon toward Chillus.

Chillus instinctively threw an ice wind to freeze her dragon. "Nice try, girl! I'll just turn that dragon into ice!" Unbeknownst to him, the water snake slipped up his right leg and soaked through his armor, burrowing itself into his core and destroying it from within.

Suddenly Chillus' body became paralyzed as his ice wind attack was canceled. The water dragon impacted Chillus head-on accompanied with an excessive force that made him explode.

Cyber Mercury descended to the ground, catching her breath. "Don't ever copy my mother, asshole."

"_**Sis!**_" Came a distorted, albeit cybernetic voice, from above.

Daiki hovered around and beckoned to Cyber Mercury. He pointed her toward the amassed group heading over to Central Tower.

"I see," Cyber Mercury nodded. "Time to raid their fortress." She hovered over to Daiki, still wearing his Hermes armor. "Guess the Hermes armor helped a lot?"

"_**Heh, you know it, sis. Pluto is finally free and she's leading the way.**_"

She blinked and gave him an ecstatic look. "Really? Awesome, then we'll be out of here in no time!"

"_**Pluto suspects Charon is in that tower and might be after Sedna.**_"

"Like hell we're letting that bitch go near Sedna! It's time we kick her ass!" Cyber Mercury snapped as she and Daiki propelled across the desert, making a beeline for Central Tower.

xxxxx

_**Central Tower/Highest Level/2:15 PM**_

"I see them, Varuna!" Valkyrie Quaoar called out.

Valkyrie Varuna watched streaks of light colliding in the distance. "Hang in there, Sedna!"

The Valkyrie Kuipers boosted their flight speed and propelled through the air. They closed in where Sedna and Melancholia were fighting.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Melancholia were able to match one another. They evaded and nullified each other's attacks to the point where it was difficult to discern which one would come out on top. Sedna tried to close the gap between their powers by hitting Melancholia with ice arrows. Melancholia countered by throwing green javelins.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Melancholia unleashed a flurry of attacks. Between Sedna's Arctic Blade's slashes and Melancholia's claw thrusts, they made evaded their attacks. Sedna managed to get lucky and landed a kick to Melancholia's face, knocking him into the rooftop of the center most tower monument. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna quickly dove forward and watched Melancholia rebound by throwing a large black ball.

Sedna readied her Arctic Blade and cleaved through the incoming black ball. She dove down and glided across, forcing Melancholia to glide away. Melancholia flickered out of view. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna focused as her body flickered out as well, easily matching the general's beyond lightning speed. No, judging from Sedna's own perception, they were both well beyond lightning speed. Lightning speed was nothing to them.

Melancholia reappeared on top of a pillar. He whirled around and spotted Dai-Valkyrie Sedna behind him with her Arctic Blade readily drawn. She caught him with a powerful slash and brought him down, sending him plunging into a hill of debris. She hastily flew down and swung her blade, sending a giant wave of icicles.

"_**Frozen Barrage!**_" She summoned the wave of icicles and sent them hurtling toward Melancholia, who rebounded by throwing a black ball of energy.

As their attacks collided, it triggered a blinding flash of light. Melancholia used this distraction as Sedna was seemingly blinded by the light. He flew forward and grabbed her Arctic Blade. She tried prying out of his grip. Then, to the general's dismay, the blade unlocked a defensive mechanism and released cold air that covered Melancholia's hand. He watched his own hand getting turned into ice. Jerking his hand back, Melancholia forged a black ball of light and pushed it toward her at close range.

Sedna prepared to catch it, but then the sword flew forward and collided with it. Melancholia and Sedna were taken aback when a white flash of light swallowed them. Sedna suddenly felt an unknown force hit the back of her head as she was seemingly taken in by the light.

_Uh... what's happening? Why am I being pulled from the battle?_ These thoughts came within Sedna's mind as she was being called off from her current battle.

**(End theme)**

Morpheous was mesmerized with the unfolding events and watched the white light swallow the two warriors.

"What's going on now?" wondered the former general. He noticed DemiDevimon barely dropping in with Wolk. "Oh? Another one of my kind with a Digimon?"

"Aw, nuts! Where are they?!" DemiDevimon frantically looked around for Sedna and Melancholia.

Wolk noticed the bright light covering the vicinity. "Oh! Maybe they're in there!"

"Really? Ah, I think I see Lord Melancholia!" the little winged Digimon screeched.

Suddenly, Valkyrie Sailor Quaoar and Varuna arrived at the tower vicinity. They sensed Sedna's presence suddenly vanish and noticed the white light surrounding the central most area of the tower.

"Strange. I felt Sedna here not too long ago and now she's gone!" Quaoar said.

Varuna eyed the white light. "What's that? Maybe this light might explain where she is."

"SEDNA!" Quaoar called out for their friend.

Morpheous turned and noticed the Valkyrie Senshi. "Hey, aren't those Sedna's friends? Oh...! Yes, it looks like they were able to rescue their friend." He called out to them. "You two down here!"

"Huh, hey, it's Serenity's boyfriend," the blonde-haired Valkyrie Kuiper saw Morpheous. "Sheesh, what's he doing here?"

Quaoar replied. "Who knows? But, let's go ask him what happened here."

As the Valkyrie Kuipers landed near Morpheous, Wolk and DemiDevimon took cover behind debris. Meanwhile, there was some activity brewing inside the white light and Sedna was about to receive yet another surprise visit before being recalled to her battle.

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Paradais Grand Knights Realms/Dragoon's Realm/2:20 PM**_

Dragoon laughed. "I've taken the lead, Yusei! I promise you that you won't live much longer! Next turn, I'll crush Fortress Warrior, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! I end my turn!"

Yusei grabbed the top of his deck and frowned. "We'll see about that! My move!" He drew his next card, glanced at it, and then looked at Road Warrior. "I'm Special Summoning _**Tuningware**_ from my deck to the field through Road Warrior's special ability!"

Road Warrior swung his staff, creating a path of light from which a monster emerged. It was Tuningware, a very small monster with a long yellow scarf and a pot helmet.

(_Tuningware. LV/1 Light/Machine/Effect ATK/100 DEF/300)_

Dragoon frowned. "Pathetic. What's next?"

"This!" Yusei said, holding up a card he drew. "I'm activating the Spell _**Advance Draw**_! By Releasing a Level 8 or higher monster on my field, I can draw two cards!"

Dragoon's eyes widened. "You what?! You're sending Road Warrior away?!"

Yusei nodded. "Yes, it's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Road Warrior grunted as he slowly vanished into particles of light."

"Tch. Well, at least I won't have to worry about Road Warrior anymore," Dragoon said, sending his Spellbinding Circle to the graveyard.

Yusei drew two cards from his deck and glanced at them. He smiled. "Perfect." He looked up. "I'm activating one of my face-down cards, the Trap card _**Graceful Revival**_!" As soon as he said that, the face-down card flipped up. "With this, I can bring a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard to the field in ATK mode! Return, _**Turbo Booster**_!"

In a flash of light, Turbo Booster was back on the field.

(_Turbo Booster. LV/1 Earth/Machine/Effect. ATK/0 DEF/0_)

Dragoon gasped. "No... you're not gonna do the same move twice with Fortress Warrior, are you?!"

Yusei smirked. "Sounds tempting, but no..." He held up one of his newest cards. "I'm summoning the Tuner monster, _**Nitro Synchron!**_"

Nitro Synchron looked like an living can of nitrous oxide, with a cartoonish face on the front, mechanical feet and legs, and a large dial on the gas nozzle on top of the tank.

(_Nitro Synchron. LV/2 Fire/Machine/Tuner ATK/300 DEF/100)_

"All right! About time he played a Tuner monster!" A giddy Leo cried out.

Luna nodded. "You said it!"

"Tuner?!" Dragoon gasped.

"Tuningware's special ability is now in play!" Yusei said. "If Tuningware is being used in a Synchro Summon, then I can treat it as a Level 1 or Level 2 monster! I'm treating it as a Level 2 monster!"

(_Tuningware. LV/1_ V _2_)

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. "What is this?!"

"Watch and learn!" Yusei said. "I'm tuning my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with my Level 2 Tuningware, my Level 2 Fortress Warrior, and my Level 1 Turbo Booster!"

Nitro Synchron shuddered and vanished, leaving two green rings that lined up in the air. Tuningware, Turbo Booster and Fortress Warrior flew through them and vanished, leaving five orbs behind in a row.

"_Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!_" Yusei chanted as a light shone through the two green rings. "_Synchro Summon! Blaze on, __**Nitro Warrior!**_"

Nitro Warrior exited the light. He was a muscular, vaguely insect-looking blue and green monster with thick organic armor plating, a pair of long horns and exhaust pipes growing from its head, and a huge booster sprouting from its rear.

(_Nitro Warrior. LV/7 Fire/Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/1800_)

(_Nitro Synchron - LV/2_

_Tuningware - LV/2_

_Fortress Warrior - LV/2_

_Turbo Booster - LV/1_

_Nitro Warrior – LV/7)_

"Aw, yeah! Nitro Warrior!" roared Crow as he pumped his fist up.

"Let's not lose sight of the fact, guys," Jack asserted. "Their attack powers are equal."

Akiza replied. "Agreed. Yusei still needs to be cautious." _But, you'll find a way to through this, Yusei._

Dragoon frowned. "How foolish, Yusei. You gave up Road Warrior for _this_? Your monster has the same ATK power as Dragonic Knight! If you force it to attack, both monsters will be destroyed!"

Yusei smirked. "Maybe, but I'm not done yet! When Nitro Synchron has been sent to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon a Nitro Synchron monster, I can draw one card from my deck! Also, if Tuningware is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!"

"What?!" Dragoon hissed. "You're going to draw two more?!"

Yusei nodded as he drew two cards from his deck and held up one. "Yes! And one of the cards I drew is the Equip Spell, _**Fighting Spirit**_! With this, I can increase Nitro Warrior's ATK power by 300 for every monster you have on your field!"

Dragoon gritted his teeth. With Dragonic Knight and Twin-Headed Behemoth, that means 600. "Damn you."

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/2800 _V _3400_)

Yusei smirked. "Believe me, Dragoon. It's going to get worse for you! Because I played a Spell card, Nitro Warrior's special ability is activated! He gains an extra 1000 point boost for his next attack!"

Dragoon stepped back in horror. "_**WHAT?!**_"

"Nitro Warrior, attack Dragonic Knight!" Yusei yelled. "_**Dynamite Knuckle!**_"

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/3400 _V_ 4400_)

Nitro Warrior grunted, flames erupting from his butt booster and sending him flying towards Dragonic Knight. He slammed his fists into the dragon's chest, causing it to roar in pain and explode.

"_**YUSEI!**_" Dragoon roared in fury.

(**DRAGOON: **_**2200**__)_

"EAT THAT, YOU PUNK!" Crow roared.

"Way to take him down another notch, Yusei!" Trudge exclaimed.

"You're not so tough now facing our Yusei!" Carly cheered on from the seats.

Yusei smiled. "Next, I activate another of Nitro Warrior's abilities! If he destroys a monster in battle, I can change 1 of your face-up DEF monsters to ATK position, which Nitro Warrior will then attack!"

Dragoon stepped back in horror. "What?!" He glanced at his Twin-Headed Dragon as the creature stood up for battle. "_**NO!**_"

"You're fortunate that Nitro Warrior no longer has a 1000 point boost and that since you've already lost one monster, the effect of Fighting Spirit will be lowered by 300," Yusei said. "However, it won't save you from _this_! Go, Nitro Warrior! Attack once more! _**Dynamite Impact!**_"

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/4400 _V _3100_)

Again, Nitro Warrior grunted and rocketed towards Twin-Headed Behemoth, crushing them with his massive fists.

"_**GRAAAAAAAAH!**_" Dragoon roared in fury as Yusei took down both his monsters.

(**DRAGOON: **_**600**__)_

Jack grinned and clenched his fists, sensing the shift of momentum favoring Yusei. "That'll show 'em, Yusei!"

Akiza smiled and felt her heart race each time Yusei's monsters pummeled Dragoon's. "Keep it up, Yusei. You almost have him!"

Yusei smiled. "Looks like I'm in the lead again, Dragoon." He slotted two cards into his Duel Disk. "I'm setting two cards down and ending my turn."

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/3100 _V _2800_)

Dragoon hissed. "Damn it... my draw!" He growled. "By destroying Twin-Headed Behemoth, I can activate its special ability! Once per Duel, I can Special Summon it from the graveyard and reduce its ATK and DEF to 1000 each! I'll Special Summon it in DEF position!"

The twin-headed-handed dragon appeared, kneeling on the ground in DEF position.

(_Twin-Headed Behemoth. LV/3 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/1500 _V _1000 DEF/1200 _V _1000_)

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/2800_ V _3100_)

"Next, I'll play the Spell _**Swords of Revealing Light**_!" Dragoon yelled, holding up the card. "For the next three turns, you can't attack me!"

Leo scoffed. "Shoot! Dragoon got lucky!"

"Maybe not," Trudge replied. "Nonetheless, Yusei can't attack him for three turns."

Yusei glanced around as the greenish-white swords surrounded him and Nitro Warrior. "Three turns, huh? You'd better try and pull something off to save yourself from defeat."

Dragoon snarled, holding up a card. "Next, I'll Tribute my Twin-Headed Behemoth to summon _**Luster Dragon 2 **_in DEF position!"

Twin-Headed Behemoth vanished and was replaced by Luster Dragon 2, a large dragon with lustrous blue-green scales, big wings, and crystals growing from its hips.

(_Luster Dragon 2. LV/6 Wind/Dragon ATK/2400 DEF/1400_)

"I end my turn!" Dragoon snapped.

Yusei drew his next card and looked at it. "I'm setting one card face-down before ending my turn."

A card appeared behind Nitro Warrior as Yusei kept his cool.

(_Swords of Revealing Light _- 1)

Dragoon snarled. Yusei wasn't going to summon any weaker monsters knowing full well that Luster Dragon 2 could destroy them easily and reduce Yusei's LP with the help of Dragon's Rage. "My draw!" He drew his next card, glanced at it and hissed. "I end my turn."

Yusei smiled as he drew a card. "I end my turn as well."

(_Swords of Revealing Light _- 2)

"My turn," Dragoon muttered, drawing his next card. He glanced at it and smiled. "Excellent..." He held up the card he had drawn in the last turn. "I play my _**Mystic Wok**_Spell. By sacrificing a monster on my field, I'll gain LP equal to either the monster's ATK or DEF. By sending Luster Dragon 2 to the graveyard, I'll increase my LP equal to his 2400 ATK points."

Yusei frowned as Luster Dragon 2 vanished. "A risky move there. Just what did you draw?"

(**DRAGOON: **_**3000**_)

(_Nitro Warrior. ATK/3100 _V _2800)_

"Ugh! That jerk just recovered life points!" Leo scowled, expressing discontent with Dragoon's dueling.

Luna clasped her hands and murmured. "Hang in there, Yusei."

"It's a risky move," Crow said.

Jack thought. _What could he have in mind?_

Dragoon chuckled as he held up the card he had drawn. "Next, _**Card of Sanctity**_. Now, we both draw cards from our decks until we each have six in our hand."

"I see," Yusei muttered, drawing until he had six cards. _Not only he was he increasing his LP, but he was also trying to reduce the cards in his hand so he could draw more._

Dragoon held up a card. "I'm getting rid of your Equip Spell with my _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_Spell!"

Yusei grunted as his Fighting Spirit Spell card was destroyed. "Tch."

"Next, I'm activating my Equip Spell, Premature Burial!" Dragoon called out, slotting a card in. "By paying 800 LP, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Dragoon grinned. "Return to me... _**Dark Horus**_!"

"Bringing that monster back? Why?" A befuddled Akiza deduced.

Jack growled. "He's up to something, that's why."

The ground exploded as the massive emerged, roaring triumphantly at its return.

(_Dark Horus. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1800_)

(**DRAGOON: **_**2200**_)

Dragoon chuckled as he held up another Spell card. "Next, in order to avoid losing Dark Horus, I'm playing _**Emergency Provisions**_. I'll now gain 1000 LP for each Spell or Trap on the field I send to the graveyard. So I'll get rid of Premature Burial and Dragon's Rage to increase my LP by 2000!"

Yusei gritted his teeth. "_**NO!"**_

Crow cursed. "Oh damn! Not good!"

Luna and Leo cried out together. "YUSEI!"

Trudge roared. "Yusei!"

Carly blanched. "Crap!"

Jack and Akiza looked on tensely as their colleague's momentum crashed down hard.

Dragoon laughed as he slotted the two cards into his graveyard. "All your hard work with Nitro Warrior and Road Warrior has been undone, Yusei!"

(**DRAGOON: **_**4200**_)

(**YUSEI: **_**1200**_)

Dragoon chuckled. "Ok, Yusei, say goodbye to your Nitro Warrior! Dark Horus, attack! _**Eclipse Flare!**_"

Dark Horus roared as he unleashed his black flames on Nitro Warrior.

Yusei pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate a Trap, _**Synchro Barrier**_! By sending a Synchro monster from my field to the graveyard, I won't take any damage for the rest of your turn!"

Nitro Warrior vanished, and a dome appeared around Yusei, protecting him from harm.

Dragoon snarled, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk. "I'm going to set two cards face-down. One of them is _another_ Dragon's Rage Trap, Yusei. You won't escape next time! I end my turn!"

Yusei panted. He couldn't risk losing LP, especially with the face-down he had. "My turn!" He drew his card and glanced at it. "I'm summoning the Tuner monster, _**Junk Synchron**_, to the field!"

Junk Synchron appeared. He was a small orange robot with goggles, a scarf, and an engine tied to his back

(_Junk Synchron. LV/3 Dark/Warrior/Tuner ATK/1300 DEF/500_)

Dragoon frowned. "Tuner again?"

"When Junk Synchron has been Normal Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard," Yusei said, pointing as a monster appeared next to Junk Synchron. "I'm reviving Fortress Warrior to the field!"

(Fortress _Warrior. LV/2 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/600 DEF/1200_)

Yusei held up a card. "Next, I'll Release Fortress Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior!"

Fortress Warrior vanished, leaving a new monster in its place. Turret Warrior was a large robot with stone bulwarks wrapped around its shoulders, forearms, and lower legs. A pair of small turrets grew from the stony armor on its shoulders.

Dragoon blinked. "What in the...?!"

"I can Special Summon Turret Warrior to the field by Releasing a Warrior-type monster from my field to the graveyard," Yusei explained. "Then, Turret Warrior gains ATK points equal to the Warrior monster I Released."

(_Turret Warrior. LV/5 Earth/Warrior/Effect ATK/1200 _V _1800 DEF/2000_)

Dragoon frowned. "Weak. Neither of them is strong enough to deal with my Dark Horus."

Yusei slotted two cards into his Duel Disk. "I'm not done yet! I'm setting two cards face down and then I'm going to Tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron and my Level 5 Turret Warrior!"

Sensing the coming storm, the Signers were on the edge of their seats.

"Looks like he's setting him up for it," Trudge said.

Mina replied. "That monster?"

"Here it comes!" Leo said.

Junk Synchron grabbed a cord attached to his engine and pulled, causing it to start up. He vanished, leaving three green rings behind. The green rings lined up around Turret Warrior, who vanished and left five glowing orbs behind.

"_Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!_" Yusei smiled as a beam of light went through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon! Take flight, __**STARDUST DRAGON!**_"

The light faded to reveal a magnificent dragon with blue and white scales, stardust trailing from its lithe form and long, thin wings. It had purple jewels on its shoulders and chest. Its head was weirdly shaped, somewhat resembling a jet plane.

(_Stardust Dragon. LV/8 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

(_Junk Synchron - LV/3_

_Turret Warrior - LV/5_

_Stardust Dragon - LV/8_)

Dragoon stepped back in awe. "Whoa..."

"YEAH!" Leo shouted out loud. "Have a look at Yusei's biggest ace, you jerk!"

Luna smiled and looked in awe. "The Stardust Dragon!"

Kuribon squeaked with approval.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Crow exclaimed.

Crow grinned. "That punk looks like he's seen a ghost."

Akiza smiled as she felt goosebumps down her back seeing Yusei in the presence of the Stardust Dragon.

"_**THIS**_is my ace monster!" Yusei said. "None of your monsters can beat his strength! I'm ending my turn, and with that, I'm free to attack!"

Dragoon blinked. "Huh?"

Yusei smirked. "Three turns have passed, and your Swords of Revealing Light are finished!"

(_Swords of Revealing Light _- 3)

Dragoon snarled as the swords surrounding Yusei and Stardust Dragon vanished. "Tch. Fine... my turn!" He drew his next card, glanced at it, and smirked. "I'm activating the Spell, _**Pot of Avarice**_! I'm going to return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, then shuffle it and draw two more cards!"

Yusei stood his ground, frowning.

"Dark Armed Dragon, Luster Dragon 2, Twin-Headed Behemoth, Axe Dragonute and Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!" Dragoon laughed,selecting five cards from his graveyard and shuffling them back into his deck. "Return to my deck and give me more power!" He drew two cards and smirked.

"I suppose you've drawn good cards, then?" Yusei asked.

Dragoon laughed. "Indeed." He held up a card. "I activate the Spell, _**Dragon Revival**_! I can revive a Level 5 or higher Dragon-type monster from my graveyard by paying LP equal to the Dragon's Level x100 _and_remove from play Dragon-type monsters from my deck whose level is equal to the selected Dragon. I'm planning on reviving _**Dragonic Knight**_!"

Leo groaned. "Dragonic Knight _again_?"

Crow sighed. "Yeah, but why that monster? If he's so good, wouldn't he have other powerful monsters in his hand?"

"Careful, Yusei," Jack muttered. "Seeing him play, he's got something up his sleeve."

"Dragonic Knight's Level is 7," Yusei noted. "So, you're going to pay 700 LP and remove Dragon-type monsters whose level equals that amount?"

Dragoon smirked. "Exactly!" Two cards slid out of his deck. "I'll remove Level 3 _**Masked Dragon**_and Level 4 _**Luster Dragon **_from play and give up 700 LP to bring back Dragonic Knight for the ultimate beat-down!"

The images of Luster Dragon and Masked Dragon appeared before they glowed and merged together to create the revived Dragonic Knight.

(_Dragonic Knight. LV/7 Fire/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2300_)

(**DRAGOON: **_**3500**_)

Dragoon laughed. "You claim that none of my monsters can beat Stardust Dragon's strength?! Think again, Yusei! I'll show you what real strength is! Battle!"

Yusei's expression didn't change.

"Dark Horus, turn Stardust to ashes!" Dragoon laughed. "_**Eclipse Flare!**_"

Dark Horus roared as he unleashed dark flames on Stardust Dragon...

Dragoon laughed.

"SHUT HIM UP!" Leo and Luna cried out in unison.

Yusei closed his eyes. "I activate the Trap card, _**Synchro Strike**_!"

Dragoon stopped laughing as one of Yusei's Trap cards flipped up. "Huh?!"

"This Trap card can only work on a Synchro monster that has been Synchro Summoned," Yusei explained. "It can increase Stardust Dragon's ATK by 500 for each monster I've used to Synchro Summon him!"

Dragoon gasped. "_**WHAT?!**_"

Yusei nodded as images of Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior appeared behind him. "Because I've used two monsters to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, his ATK will increase by 1000!"

The images merged with Stardust. His aura grew brighter, blasting the black flames away with ease...

(_Stardust Dragon. ATK/2500_ V _3500)_

"Take him down a peg, Yusei!" Akiza shouted.

Miffed, Dragoon grounded his teeth. "Damn."

"Counter attack!" Yusei yelled. "_**SHOOTING SONIC!**_"

Stardust Dragon roared, charging up silver-blue flames in his mouth and firing them at Dark Horus, causing the black dragon to cry in pain and explode.

"_**DAMN IT!**_" Dragoon roared in fury.

(**DRAGOON: **_**3000**_)

"Had enough?" Yusei asked. "Or do you want another taste of Stardust's power?"

Dragoon snarled. "I reveal my Trap, _**Call of the Haunted**_! I'll revive Dark Horus from his death!"

The ground rumbled again as Dark Horus emerged once more, an angry look in its eyes.

(_Dark Horus. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1800)_

"Man, he revives another monster?" Carly groaned, wanting to grab her hair our of frustration.

Jack discerned. "Good point, Carly, but it works for him. As much as I hate to admit it, it's allowing him to prolong this duel."

Dragoon slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn..."

(_Stardust Dragon. ATK/3500 _V _2500_)

"My draw!" Yusei said, drawing his next card. He glanced at it before glaring at Dragoon. "I'm activating my face-down Trap! _**ASSAULT MODE ACTIVATE!**_"

As Yusei's face-down card flipped up, Stardust Dragon roared as he lifted his head up high.

Dragoon stood back in shock. "Wha... What are you doing?!"

"When this Trap card is activated, I can Release one Synchro monster on my side of the field!" Yusei said. "Then, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck to the field that has the same name as the released Synchro Monster plus '_Assault Mode_'!"

The light around Stardust Dragon grew bright until Dragoon was forced to cover up his eyes... when he lowered them, he gasped in shock.

Yusei smiled. "Meet _**Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**_!"

(_Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. LV/10 Wind/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500)_

"Here comes the main event," Carly looked on in awe. She then took a few pictures of the epic scene.

Luna and Leo gazed awestruck at the rise of the evolved Stardust Dragon.

Mina gasped. "Wow..."

"End it now, Yusei," muttered Jack.

Dragoon gritted his teeth. "3000 ATK points?!"

"Assault Mode monsters are the upgraded versions of original Synchro monsters, with 500 extra ATK and DEF points as well as a level boost of 2," Yusei explained. "Also, every Assault Mode monster's special abilities are stronger than those of their original version. Like Stardust... if there's a card that'll destroy other cards on the field, I can send Stardust Dragon to the graveyard in order to negate and destroy that card. Then, during the End Phase, I can return Stardust to the field."

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. "So?"

"Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's ability allows me to send him to the graveyard, so that if you activate a monster, Spell, or Trap effect, he can negate and destroy it," Yusei explained. "At the End Phase, I can return him to the field. See my point?"

"Damn..." Dragoon hissed.

"Stardust Dragon, unleash your power on Dragonic Knight!" Yusei yelled. "_**ABSOLUTE SONIC BURST!**_"

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared and unleashed a powerful blast of silvery blue flames at Dragonic Knight, causing him to scream in pain and explode.

Dragon snarled. "Yusei..."

(**DRAGOON: **_**2800**_)

Yusei smiled as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set a face-down card and end my turn."

Dragoon snarled as he drew his next card. "Yusei, you can't negate my plays with Stardust! Without it on the field, I can attack you directly! Did you ever consider that?"

Yusei just stood there in silence.

"You... Fine! Whatever you're planning, it ends _now_!" Dragoon yelled, slapping his card onto his Duel Disk. "I activate the _**Harpies Feather Duster**_Spell! All your Spell and Trap cards will be destroyed, Yusei!"

"Not exactly," Yusei smiled. "I activate a Trap, _**Assault Counter**_!" The card Yusei had set down in his last turn flipped up. "By activating this Trap card when I control an Assault Mode monster on my field, I can negate the activation of a monster effect, Spell, or Trap, and destroy it!"

Dragoon snarled as his Spell card burst into light. "Very well. You may have dodged that bullet, Yusei... but you can't avoid_ this!_" He smirked. "Dark Horus will attack Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!"

Yusei looked shocked. "What?!"

"Is that even possible?!" Trudge was befuddled with his proclamation.

Crow snorted. "Nah, he's bluffing!"

"Damn! He's serious!" Jack exclaimed.

"_**ATTACK!**_" Dragoon yelled. "_**ECLIPSE FLARE!**_"

Dark Horus roared and unleashed a blast of black flames at Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode.

Yusei frowned. "I don't know what you're planning, but... Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode! Counterattack! _**ABSOLUTE SONIC BURST!**_"

Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roared and spat a powerful blast of silvery blue flames.

The two colored flames crashed into each other, creating an explosion that engulfed Yusei and Dragoon in light.

The smoke cleared to reveal Yusei was still standing. "With Dark Horus and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's ATK points at 3000 each, they're both destroyed."

The smoke cleared on the other side to show Dragoon was still there as well. He smirked. "I know... which is why I'm activating the Trap _**Six to Eight Deal**_! When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I have two or more Level 6 monsters in my graveyard _and_ you have a Level 10 monster on your field or your graveyard... I can remove that Level 10 monster from play to activate one of the following effects..."

"Remove a Level 10 monster?!" Yusei cried out in alarm.

Luna gasped upon hearing this. "Oh no."

Leo added. "Both of their monsters are gone. What now?"

"Now he really has to be full of it!" remarked Crow.

Akiza watched tensely. "Yusei...!"

Dragoon smirked. "Listen carefully, Yusei... Except for the monster that was destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a monster from my graveyard to the field. But don't worry, you'll get your share of the deal as well. If I Special Summon a Level 6 monster, I can increase that Level 6 monster's ATK by 400 while your LP is increased by 1000. If I Special Summon a Level 7 monster, I can add three Spell or Trap cards from my graveyard to my hand while you get to draw a card. However, the cards I get are removed from play if they're activated. Finally, if I Special Summon a Level 8 monster, I'll gain an extra 200 LP while you can Special Summon a Level 6 or below monster from your graveyard or hand with a 400 ATK boost!"

Yusei frowned. "You can't revive Level 8 Dark Horus so, the only choice you have is..."

"Level 7 Dragonic Knight!" Dragoon laughed. "I'll add the three Spell cards from my graveyard to my hand once the Battle Phase has ended. Now, with Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode in the graveyard, you can't use its effect to stop my Trap! And with it at Level 10... its removed from the game!"

Yusei sighed as he picked up his card from the graveyard and placed it into the Duel Box on his hip. "Don't think with Assault Mode defeated you've seen the last of Stardust Dragon!"

"Hmm?" Dragoon frowned.

Yusei smiled. "When Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode is destroyed and removed from the field, I can Special Summon its original Synchro form back from the graveyard!"

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. "You..."

"Come on out!" Yusei yelled as his graveyard glowed. "_**Stardust Dragon**_!"

With a roar and a sprinkle of dust, Stardust Dragon reappeared, flying over Yusei...

(_Stardust Dragon. LV/8 Wind/Dragon/Synchro/Effect ATK/2500 DEF/2000_)

Dragoon smirked. "Not for long. Draw your card, Yusei!"

Yusei nodded as he drew his card.

"Dragonic Knight, awaken!" Dragoon yelled as his dragon warrior appeared behind him with a savage hiss.

(_Dragonic Knight. LV/7 Fire/Dragon/Effect ATK/2800 DEF/2300_)

Dragoon laughed as he pointed at Stardust Dragon. "This is still my Battle Phase, so attack with _**Wyvern Saber**_!"

Dragonic Knight hissed as he flew towards Stardust to strike him down with his sword.

"Activate Trap!" Yusei called out as another face-down card flipped up. "_**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**_!"

A metallic scarecrow came out. Dragonic Knight's sword struck it and rebounded, knocking him back.

Dragoon's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"This Trap can only work when you order a monster to attack," Yusei said. "With it, I can negate that monster's attack and Set this card face-down instead of sending it into the graveyard."

The scarecrow went back into the Trap card and flipped down again.

Dragoon blinked in confusion. "I...I don't understand. Why didn't you use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow on Dark Horus?" His eyes widened. "Unless..."

Yusei closed his eyes. "I wasn't expecting your Six to Eight Deal Trap, so I thought this would be a good time to get rid of your Dark Horus. I knew that even if you destroyed Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, I could still bring back Stardust with its Assault Mode's effect."

"I see," Dragoon muttered. "I'm entering the second Main Phase." Three green cards came out of his Duel Disk. "Thanks to the effects of Six to Eight Deal, I can return three Spell cards from my graveyard to my hand. However, these Spell cards will be removed from play after I activate them. I'm returning Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed and Mystical Space Typhoon."

Yusei narrowed his eyes. "Does that mean?!"

"I activate _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_to destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Dragoon yelled as a blast of wind came out of the image on the card.

Yusei was about to point at Stardust, then paused and ground his teeth as his Trap was destroyed.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" Dragoon smirked. "Did you figure out my plan?"

"Yes... you wanted me to send Stardust to the graveyard to stop Mystical Space Typhoon's effect," Yusei said. "However, with him in the graveyard, it won't stop you from reviving it on your field with Monster Reborn."

Dragoon smirked. "How observant of you, Yusei. It would be ironic for you to be defeated by your own monster." He held up the Mystical Space Typhoon card. "I now remove this from play."

Yusei sighed. "He's trying to back me into a corner."

"Next, I play the _**Pot of Greed **_Spell!" Dragoon said, drawing two cards. "I get to draw two cards from my deck while Pot of Green is removed from play!"

Yusei just stood in silence.

Dragoon smirked. _He's out of moves... I know it, but... _He glanced at his cards and grinned. _I'll get him to release Stardust Dragon to the graveyard... if not, then I have a back-up plan! _He slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I play the Spell, _**Stamping Destruction**_! When I have a Dragon-type monster on my field, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field and deal 500 points of damage to its player!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "What?!"

Dragoon pointed to a face-down card. "I'm going to destroy that card you've left sitting on the field for a while..."

Yusei gritted his teeth as the face-down card exploded. "You destroyed my _**Wicked Rebirth**_. It would have allowed me to revive a Synchro monster with its effect negated at the cost of 800 LP."

Dragoon chuckled. "Good thing for you that you didn't activate it, Yusei."

(**YUSEI: **_**700**_)

Dragoon smirked as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "Yusei, I'll beat you with your own power! I'll set a card face-down and..." He held up a card. "Play _**Monster Reborn**_to revive Dark Horus from the graveyard!"

Yusei grunted. "Again?!"

"Ugh! Yusei's read my freaking mind!" Leo whined, on the verge of losing his mind and wanting to rip his hair out. "Please, make the pain stop!"

Crow facepalmed. "Yeah, I'm just about getting peeved."

Shaking her fist, Carly shouted at Dragoon. "Yeah, pal! Got any originality?!"

Dark Horus roared as it appeared again...and, to Yusei's surprise, knelt on the ground.

(_Dark Horus. LV/8 Dark/Dragon/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/1800_)

Dragoon smirked as the Spell he had played vanished. "Monster Reborn is now removed from play! I end my turn!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes. _He had summoned Dark Horus in DEF mode! It made no sense, considering Dark Horus' ATK was higher than its DEF. He wants me to attack it... because of that face-down he set before playing that Spell. He did say __**he'll beat me with my own power**__. Of course, he's going to redirect Stardust's attacks with that face-down card!_

Dragoon crossed his arms. "Hurry up, Yusei. Draw your next damn card!"

Yusei frowned. _I have a card that can turn this around... can I draw it? _"It's my turn!" He drew his card and looked at it. He smirked. "It's here!"

Dragoon blinked. "Huh?"

"I summon _**Synchron Explorer **_to the field!" Yusei said, placing a monster on the field.

Synchron Explorer was a large red robot with a big spherical main body that had a large hole in the center. Its arms and legs were short and stubby compared to the rest of its body, and its head was shaped sort of like a light bulb.

(_Synchron Explorer. LV/2 Earth/Machine/Effect ATK/0 DEF/700_)

"When I summon this monster, Synchron Explorer allows me to bring back a Synchron monster from my graveyard with it's effects negated!" Yusei said. "Come back, _**Junk Synchron**_!"

The hole on Explorer's chest glowed and Junk Synchron emerged from it.

(_Junk Synchron. LV/3 Dark/Warrior/Tuner ATK/1300 DEF/500_)

Dragoon narrowed his eyes. "What now...?"

Yusei smiled. "Watch! I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 2 Synchron Explorer!"

Junk Synchron grabbed a cord on the engine on his back and pulled, causing it to rev to life. He vanished, leaving three glowing orbs behind. Synchron Explorer hovered into the air as the orbs circled around it, creating three green rings as Explorer vanished and left behind two glowing orbs floating in a row.

Yusei closed his eyes. "_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!_" His eyes flew open as a beam of light shot through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon! Show yourself, __**JUNK WARRIOR!**_"

Junk Warrior appeared above Yusei. It looked like Junk Synchron, but was bigger, blue, had wings growing from its head, a knuckleduster over its right hand, and a long flowing scarf.

(_Junk Warrior. LV/5 Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/1300_)

(_Junk Synchron - LV/3_

_Synchron Explorer - LV/2_

_Junk Warrior - LV/5_)

Dragoon frowned. "And the point is...?"

Yusei held up a card. "I activate the Spell card, _**Polymerization!**_"

Dragoon's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha...?! A Fusion Summon?!"

"Just something new I wanted to try out," Yusei said with a smile. "This will allow me to Fusion Summon a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck by sending the Fusion Material monsters necessary to create it from my field or hand to the graveyard. In this case, those monsters are a Dragon-type Synchro and a Warrior -type monster!"

Dragoon snarled. "Which you have... what are you playing at?!"

"Just watch!" Yusei replied. "Stardust Dragon! Junk Warrior! Combine your strengths into one!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds – **_**Clear Mind**_**)**

Stardust Dragon roared as Junk Warrior hovered up to him, vanishing in a blinding flash of light.

"Fusion Summon!" Yusei yelled. "_**SURGING DRAGON KNIGHT DRAGONQUITES!**_"

Surging Dragon Knight Dragonquites was a dragon knight, sort of like Dragonic Knight, but much more impressive. His body was lean, humanoid, and covered in blue armor with elegant gold trim on his legs, hips, torso, shoulders, and arms. The parts of his skin that were exposed were purple and white, and he had a long thin tail ending in a barbed 'glove.' He had two wings, but the way they were shaped almost made it look like there were four of them, somewhat resembling the card slots on a Duel Disk. In his right hand he clutched a long, very pointy lance. His helmet was small, silvery, completely enclosed his head, and had a mohawk-like crest of long red spikes growing from the top.

(_Surging Dragon Knight Dragonquites. LV/10 Wind/Dragon/Fusion/Effect ATK/3200 DEF/2000_)

Dragoon stepped back in horror. "3200?! 3200 ATK points?! This is..."

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" The other Signers shouted together.

"Battle!" Yusei yelled. "Dragonquites, attack Dragonic Knight! _**SPIRAL JAVELIN!**_"

Dragonquites' eyes flashed red. He twirled his lance and threw it at Dragonic Knight...

Dragoon laughed. "Yusei, it doesn't matter if it's Stardust Dragon or this! I'll still win using your own power!" The face-down card flipped up. "_**ACTIVATE TRAP! MAGIC CYLINDER!**_"

Two hollow cylinders appeared on the field. The lance flew into one.

Yusei's eyes widened. "What?!"

Dragoon smiled madly as he raised his arms into the air."Magic Cylinder negates your monster's attack, and you get damage equal to the monster's ATK points. Look, Yusei... look!"

(**DRAGOON: **_**2800**_)

(**YUSEI: **_**700**__)_

Dragoon started cackling insanely. "With 3200 points of damage coming your way, there's only one thing to say... _**YOU LOSE! GWHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

The lance flew out of the second cylinder towards Yusei. It came closer...closer...and then...

"No..." Luna looked on fearfully.

"No, this can't be the end!" Leo tried denying the inevitable outcome.

Crow gritted his teeth. "Damn it!"

Jack shouted. "Get your head out of the clouds, Yusei!"

_C'mon, Yusei Fudo!_ Trudge thought.

Carly and Mina prayed for a miracle.

Akiza screamed out. "YUSEI!"

Dragonquites grabbed the hilt of the lance out of thin air before it could impale Yusei in the forehead. Yusei smirked. "Too bad."

"Huh...?" Dragoon looked dumbfounded.

"As long as Dragonquites is in ATK position, any card effects you use that deal damage to my LP is negated and sent back to you," Yusei said with a chuckle.

Dragoon stepped back in horror. "What?!"

The lance glowed and merged with Dragonquites' hands.

"The 3200 points of damage is coming back," Yusei said. "It was a good duel, but now... it's time to end this! _**WAVE FORCE!**_"

Dragonquites' hands rippled and fired invisible pulsing waves at Dragoon.

"No... no..." Dragoon yelled in horror. "_**NOOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE?!**_"

And the effect struck.

The waves struck him, knocking him to his knees. Dragoon lowered his head. "Nooo..."

(**YUSEI: **_**700**_)

(**DRAGOON: **_**0**_)

"Game over," Yusei said stoically.

Once Yusei earned his deserved victory, the Signer's friends cheered together as they stormed the stage. Yusei pivoted around to see Leo and Luna crowding near him. Jack and Crow each gave Yusei headlocks and pats to his back. Trudge, Mina, and Carly congratulated him. Akiza walked over and gave him a hand, helping him off the floor.

**(End theme)**

Leo giggled ecstatically. "You took that jerk down many notches!" He flashed Yusei a thumbs up in approval. "We knew you'd win."

"Oh? I didn't just imagine you sweating and panicking a minute ago?" teased Luna, trying to get on her brother's case. "But, Yusei, we didn't lose faith in you. With us there, you couldn't lose."

Carly checked her camera. "I even took some pictures for commemorate your victory, Yusei!" She formed a 'V' with her fingers and flashed to to Yusei, symbolizing his victory.

"Yeah, yeah, you had us worried there, pal," Crow said, ruffling Yusei's hair. "Way to raise our suspense."

Veering his eyes off Yusei, Crow walked right up to Dragoon and casted a scornful glare over the Paradais Grand Knight. He crouched over and grabbed Dragoon's shirt.

"All right, you conniving prick!" The King growled, tightening her hold on Dragoon's shirt and rearing a fist back. "Since Yusei beat you, you promised to give us the location of the way out of here. And don't forget you mentioned that password."

As the group turned around, they approached Jack and Dragoon. Realizing the odds were against him, the Knight sighed and conceded with a nod.

"The duel is yours, Yusei Fudo... and in return..." Dragoon replied as a door suddenly materialized behind the group. "That door will transport you back in the Paradais facility. Should your other friends be victorious, you'll find them there."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Yusei said as he stood.

"Hold it. The password," Jack said as he pulled Dragoon forward and gave him the Atlas glare. "Now." He demanded.

"The second part to the three-part password is... _aeternum_."

"That's all we need," Yusei nodded. "Let's hurry, guys. If we find Jaden and Yugi's teams on the other side, we'll have beaten all three of these Grand Knights."

As Jack detained Dragoon and pushed him forward, the group bolted through the door. Once everyone made it through, the door sealed behind them. They were relocated inside the Paradais building and saw the halls were empty.

"Where to now?" Trudge wondered, looking down the two corridors.

Just then, Yusei was able to discern a voice yelling out from down the hall. He immediately recognized the tone of this familiar voice.

"I hear Jaden, guys!" Yusei exclaimed. "C'mon, this way!" He pointed forward.

Luna watched Kuribon fly ahead following Yusei. "Kuribon, you know where Jaden is?" She raced ahead. "Guys, this way!"

"Huh?" Leo blinked.

"No time to space out, Leo!" Crow barked while running ahead.

"Wait for me!"

While Jack dragged Dragoon along, he caught up with Carly.

"Need help with him, Jack?" the reporter girl giggled.

"Please, I've got this chump."

_You sure do, Jack. _She blushed, admiring Jack's handling of the Knight.

As Jack and Carly hurried along, Akiza, Leo, Crow, Trudge, and Mina were catching up to Yusei and Luna.

xxxxx

As Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos cleared another path, the Duelist called him off. The minute he turned, Jaden saw Yusei nearly bump into him.

"Yusei?!"

"Jaden! So, that was you!"

"Then, that means..." Jaden blinked as he and Yusei nodded. "We each beat a Paradais Grand Knight and got a password, right?"

The future Duelist nodded. "Yeah. Then, if Yugi and his friends aren't here, they probably haven't dueled the last one yet."

Just then, Kuribon flew by and saw Winged Kuriboh. The two creatures hovered toward one another and 'communicated' with each other with cute squeaks and purrs. Luna stopped to see the two creatures communicate.

"What are they saying to each other?" Yusei wondered as the two furballs took on more solidified forms. "Hey, it looks like they're pointing us to a direction."

"Just follow them!" Luna called out.

Jaden added. "What she said, Yusei."

"Guys! This way! Follow the two Kuribohs!" The Signer leader called to the group barely storming past the end of the hall.

Jaden whirled around and did the same with his group. "Over here! Follow us!" He watched the others come into view.

The Duel Academy group and the future travelers bolted forward following Winged Kuriboh and Kuribon.

"I wonder where they could be taking us?" deduced a confused Jaden.

"Doesn't matter now. Let's keep going until they take us to where we might find the others!" Yusei exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**White Space Dimension**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna seemingly floated in a similar white subspace where she met Sleipnir. She was baffled and confused as to why she was being called from her current battle. She assumed Sleipnir called her back. She saw the subspace of devoid of anything except for herself and... another human figure floating in the distance.

Narrowing her eyes, Sedna saw someone with something sharp protruding through his chest. She saw that the victim was a teenage boy with a medium muscle build wearing a dark long-sleeved coat, dark blue pants, and dark shoes. She gasped when she recognized him and called out to him.

"Kensuke...?!" _What's he doing here?!_ The Dai-Valkyrie flew over to the young man. She gasped when her fears were confirmed. It was Kensuke Rainer, the Digi-Destined leader from the XLR-08 dimension. This was the same teen whom she befriended and accepted as her 'brother' following the Paradixalmon conflict. It was them that united the heroes from the YYGDM-01 and DF-616 dimensions with his world and the DXW-06 (Xros Wars) to save their worlds.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the grisly wound on his chest. A naginata was seen suck through his own chest as blood dripped from the sharp pointed ends. To her shock, she sensed his life force had not diminished.

"Ken...!" Sedna screamed. _How is he even still alive? I can't believe I'm seeing him here! But, why is he here? I doubt he just gained dimension crossing powers like me!_

"Karin? Is that...?" Before Ken could say anything, he felt the pain shooting from his body and tried standing up with the Dragon Saber now in his hands, it had seem that the time had come.

"KEN!" Sedna cried out, concerned when she saw the naginata sticking out of his side. She raced over to him until he beckoned her to stop. "What is that sticking out of you? Is that... you were fighting Andes again, were you?" She gasped when seeing his grisly wound from a closer view.

"For the umpteenth time... she's like a cockroach..." Ken gave a halfhearted joke to try to lighten the mood. He tried ignoring the pain, but it became painfully clear he was trying too hard. "Better seeing you than that white-haired slut."

"I told you to not go crazy and kill yourself just for me!" She scolded him like the worried sister she suddenly became for him.

"...you know you look stunning and beautiful in that getup, sis... did you get a new power-up?"

"Just now and I was about to engage someone I need to destroy. This time for the last time."

Ken inquired. "Who?"

"Someone who's been giving me and my friends grief, especially Helena." Sedna replied, this made Ken a bit apprehensive as he thought back to his own world's Helena.

"Helena... is the Helena from your world, ok?"

"We just saved her, Ken. I don't know why you called me here for, but I have to go back and finish that monster who kidnapped Helena!" She shouted with the a renewed passion to finish her battle.

Nodding, Ken raised his hand forward and offered her the Dragon Saber, which resembled the sword she had but it was larger, heavier, and had a dragon's emblem on it. "If you want to kill this guy quickly... this might do the trick... it's the Dragon Saber we bonded with before, it's time for you to have it obviously."

"But, it's yours. I wouldn't feel right taking it from you," she openly encouraged him. She gasped and quickly embraced him when he doubled over in pain. "You need it to fight Andes!"

"No... I can't seem to kill her... even when I cut her ass into pieces and blew her head off... she came back renewed and ambushed me...though it's obvious now how she did it, somehow she's got regenerative powers from that Virus freak from the Kai world." When hearing all this, Sedna didn't think what to possibly think. She had more reason to worry than before. "She's been a pain in my ass... but if there's anyone who I think can kill her permanently... it's you, sis... you have to take the Dragon Saber."

"But..." Sedna muttered, walking forward but not taking her eyes off the naginata jutting out his side and opening his wound up more.

"I can feel your power, sis... you're a hell of a lot more powerful than with our big battle with Paradixalmon." Ken said smiling.

"I'm in my Dai-Valkyrie form. It's the second stage in the Valkyrie Senshi line, I believe, but yeah I feel more power flowing through me."

"Then, take the Dragon Saber and slay this jerk you're fighting.. for me, for you, and for Helena... I'm glad to know your Helena is in good hands again." at this moment Ken began to feel Andes presence coming back. "Now... here... hurry... I can feel her coming back." Sedna nodded and grabbed the Dragon Saber, taking it from his grasp, Ken felt even more power surging from her once she held it. "Yes, that's it... at your current power, you can really kick this bitch's ass... you'd totally decimate her..."

"But, if what you say is true about her, she'll just keep recovering and her power will get stronger," the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper said whilst examining the Dragon Saber. She fiercely cut through the fog and gripped her fingers around it. _It's so light and so precise! I feel like it's really an extension of me!_ She lowered the weapon and watched Ken grinning. "Oh, you crazy guy."

"Yeah, that much is true... she'll get stronger if she doesn't die... but I have faith you'll finish her for good. But, go back and take care of business back in your world. If you can take down whoever it is you're facing with the sword, then Andes will be easy." Suddenly, he felt his body become stricken with pain and fading from the space. "...shit... she's pulling me away... our link is getting cut off..."

"Ken! Wait!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna cried out as she jumped forward to grab his hand. "I wanted to say something!"

"Good luck, sis... the Dragon Saber is with a worthy owner now. Use it well... and hopefully if we survive our ordeals we'll see each other again." Ken said giving her a thumbs up

"Ken!" As Sedna flew across, she tried grabbing Ken's hand.

Then, the last thing she saw was Andes, the clone created from hers and Ken's blood, appearing in the background and pushing the naginata deeper through Ken's torso.

"You bitch! Let him go!" The Kuiper adamantly demanded and reached out for Ken. Then, he and Andes both disappeared without a trace. "No!" She screamed as she, too, disappeared back in her world with the Dragon Saber to finish her current battle against a half-alien nemesis

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/Highest Level/2:26 PM**_

"...Ken! No!" Sedna screamed as she woke with a start and found herself back on the battlefield amidst the debris scattering over the tower. She no longer saw any signs of Ken or Sailor Andes. _They're both gone... Ken... I hope you'll manage to pull through... wherever you are..._ Her eyes then fell on the Dragon Saber I her hands. _That was real. The Dragon Saber truly links our minds and bodies together, recalling us from our battles. Ken, stay strong. We will meet again. _She readily turned and faced Melancholia, who walked through the heavy smoke blowing across the area. "I have to resolve this battle once and for all! I won't let you down, Ken. This saber is all or nothing for me."

Melancholia stepped forward and stopped when he noticed the Dragon Saber in her hands.

_What's that weapon in her hand? I barely caught someone talking to her. Could that source have given her this new weapon? _Mulled the general, who stood in a fighting stance and extracted the claws in his hands. "I don't know who or what gave you that weapon, the results will end the same. You will die, Karin Osaka."

Sedna furrowed her brows as she anxiously gripped the Dragon Saber.

Meanwhile, the Valkyrie Kuipers and Morpheous were mesmerized by Sedna's return and the Dragon Saber she suddenly acquired.

"All right, Sedna is back!" Quaoar said as her demeanor changed to a positive one.

Varuna eyed the Dragon Saber and mulled. "But, what is that sword? And what went on behind that bright light?" She wondered and probably would never know until Sedna revealed all to them.

Morpheous fixated his stare at Sedna and Melancholia encircling one another. "Doesn't really matter. She's ready to fight and this time for the last time. That new sword she has might be the deciding factor when it's over." His deduction drew worried looks from Varuna and Quaoar.

"C'mon, Sedna..." muttered Varuna.

Quaoar clasped her hands and looked at the two warriors. "Wait... Sedna... she doesn't even know it wasn't Melancholia who harmed me. I have to get down there..." Before she could get involved, Sedna and Melancholia finally clashed.

**(Cue My-Otome OST – **_**Materialise!**_**)**

Sedna and Melancholia went head-to-head. Sedna's Dragon Saber collided with the Neo-Rajita general's energy javelin, creating sparks of energy to flow out of them.

"Melancholia, we're ending this once and for all!"

Melancholia gritted his teeth and growled intensely against Sedna's declaration. _This weapon is even stronger than the others she's used! _

The general took to the air and lured Dai-Valkyrie Sedna into aerial battle. Sedna swung her Dragon Saber and landed a blow to Melancholia. Melancholia evaded the swung of the blade directly and countered with his javelin. The warriors' weapons struck repeatedly. They glided over one another and collided again. Sedna roared a battle cry, swinging her blade over Melancholia. He countered by catching the blade with both hands. He turned the blade and tossed Sedna aside. He grabbed the blade and flung it over to her. As Sedna cushioned her fall in mid-air, she caught the blade and sheathed it.

Melancholia glided forward and threw his javelin to her. She narrowly swerved around the attack and landed a punch to Melancholia's face. She quickly landed a barrage of punches over the alien's body. Melancholia's shoulders opened, spilling out red mist. She flickered out, avoiding the incoming red mist. As the red mist guided toward her, she summoned a cold mist to nullify the general's deadly attack. Sedna shot straightforward and hit Melancholia with a head full of steam and penetrated through his defenses with a punch to his gut. Melancholia's face contorted but he had little time to recuperate as Sedna blasted him with an ice beam.

"Dang, just look at her go!" Varuna cried. "At least in his form, she's a hell of a lot faster!"

"But, she should even fight him?" Quaoar wondered. "Melancholia was not the one who violated me. I have to get in there!"

"No, wait!" Varuna screamed as Quaoar took off to the air. "Quaoar!" As she tried going after her, Morpheous seized her. "Let me go!"

"Wait," Morpheous muttered as he and Varuna watched Valkyrie Quaoar gliding over near Sedna and Melancholia's battle. "Let her handle this, Varuna."

"Are you crazy?!"

She stopped her resistance when she noted the determined look on his face. She glanced back seeing Quaoar trying to interject into Sedna's battle.

"Sedna! Wait!" Quaoar called out.

As Melancholia tried stabbing Sedna with javelin, the Dai-Valkyrie pulled out her sword and glided forward, swiftly landing a slash over his chest. Melancholia watched as the blade pierced through his skin and blood spilling from his wound. Melancholia desperately thrust his right arm and tried for a repeat of piercing through her chest. The armor produced an aura, which repelled his hand back. Melancholia saw his own hand seemingly burned. He reached out and tried to grab her. She phased away, allowing Knut to glide out of nowhere and headbutt Melancholia back. Knut pursued the Neo-Rajita general and expelled an ice blast from his mouth.

Melancholia dodged Knut's beat and threw an energy ball that hit Knut.

"Sedna, now!" Knut roared as Dai-Valkyrie Sedna appeared over her partner.

"Lend me your strength!" Sedna screamed while putting her hand over Knut, who turned into a ball of white light and resonated with his rider. Once Knut's power became immersed with her Dai-Valkyrie armor, Sedna's power augmented. She drew out her Dragon Saber and glided up, swinging her blade overhead. Melancholia quickly produced an energy ball and prepared to hit Sedna with it, but the Dai-Valkyrie proved to be the quicker draw. She brought down the sword and slashed off Melancholia's left arm.

_**Slash!**_

"MASTER!" DemiDevimon screamed, panicking as Kitoss was speechless seeing the 'invincible' general losing his arm.

Quaoar gasped when seeing Melancholia losing his arm. She stopped abruptly when Melancholia and Sedna descended. Melancholia started to regenerate his severed arm, but Sedna didn't give him the chance to and cut him off by slicing off his right shoulder, removing the 'shoulder mouth'. She then dissected his chest and stopped his momentum by making him bleed to death.

"SEDNA! STOP!" screamed Quaoar, flying down to intercept her friend from killing him.

"Melancholia, this is for what you've done to Helena and putting her through... ALL THAT HELL!" The Kuiper leader shouted as Melancholia gave her a defiant stare and produced an energy blade out of sheer desperation.

"QUAOAR! GET OUT OF THERE!" Varuna shouted as she pushed Morpheous back and flew over to them. "Listen to her, Sedna! He wasn't the one...!"

Melancholia threw his blade, which Sedna batted down with her blade. The Dai-Valkyrie charged forward with her Dragon Saber and gutted him with it.

_**Shick.**_

"Ugh..." Melancholia grunted. Feeling the mystic blade going through his chest, his eyes fell on the Dragon Saber. He felt the mystical powers from the blade weakening him. He looked Sedna in her eyes, who possessed hatred for him. He then turned up and caught Valkyrie Quaoar landing near him. "...well done... Sailor Sedna..."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna was taken aback by the general's compliment.

**(End theme)**

"Sedna..." Quaoar cut herself off, covering her mouth in shock. "You..."

"Sedna! He wasn't the one who hurt our Helena!" Varuna called over to the Dai-Valkyrie. "It was one of those two sluts back when you left to fight him!"

"No, it can't be... he's the one..." Sedna's angry features seemingly started to go away. "Right?"

"Varuna's right, Sedna," the Brazilian interjected as she walked up to Sedna and pulled the Dragon Saber from Melancholia's chest. "I was saved by one of the other generals. DemiDevimon looked after me after that horrible..." She tried holding back her tears. "...and Melancholia relocated to that tower. He did nothing to me except kidnap me... and yes I was afraid of him, but he never once harmed me like Kitoss did to me!" She gritted her teeth and turned Sedna around to look her in her eyes. "Look at me, Sedna. I'm serious when I'm telling you this. You killed the wrong one... all he did wrong was being affiliated with our enemy and kidnapping me."

"But, that's just it. Even if what you tell me is true, he's our enemy... he..." Sedna shook her head, turning around to see Melancholia falling to the ground. She saw that the Dragon Saber's mystical power was breaking down his body and making it dissolve.

Valkyrie Quaoar pivoted around and watched Melancholia's dissolving body. She walked over and crouched by his side.

"...you tried protecting me... why?"

"Because, not once did you harm me. My real tormentor met her fate by my hand."

"Kitoss... she's dead... yes, I sensed her life force fade..."

Quaoar veered her eyes on his right hand, watching it dissolving with his body.

"She's dead, yes."

"Hey!" Came Wolk's voice, drawing everyone's attention.

Wolk came out of her hiding spot whilst DemiDevimon accompanied her. Sedna and Varuna prepared to intercept them. Just then, Sedna expelled her spirit animal from her armor. Knut landed in front of Wolk and DemiDevimon, quickly blocking them off.

"Wait..." Quaoar interjected again. "Let them through."

Reluctant at first to move, Knut only did so favorably for Quaoar. Wolk and DemiDevimon hurried over to see their master dissolving into the wind.

"Lord Melancholia...!" DemiDevimon cried with mystified eyes. "Don't leave us!"

"Kitoss is dead, Lord Melancholia," Wolk confessed. "But, she deserved the fate she received. You know all the grief Kitoss put me through... and now Helena was put through a horrible ordeal." She quickly shot a scornful glare to Sedna. "But, YOU are at fault for doing this to my lord! You...!" She tried to lunge at Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, but DemiDevimon pulled her back. "Let me go! He didn't deserve this!"

"It's fine... I was expecting this... I was ready for my fate to be sealed by Sailor Sedna..." Melancholia openly confessed as half of his lower body was gone. "The moment she returned with her new power... I expended a lot of my own power... but in the end Sedna was running on more power. I was already running on mere fumes... until I couldn't anymore..." He turned over to Quaoar. "...you shouldn't fault Sailor Sedna for this. If she doesn't kill me, I would come back stronger just to finish you... all..."

"But, not me..."

"I only protected you from Vipris out of necessity... that logic applies when I relocated you to my tower... basically, in short, I haven't developed any feelings for you if that's what you imply. I only found it convenient to keep you in line... there's no reason for you to show me any affection... I am what I am... a servant of Lord Gamera... and I only serve to appease him and help further his agenda... any affiliation I have with Paradais is merely business."

Quaoar kept quiet, repressing any close affection for him. However, she felt indebted to him for keeping her alive. Although she should be appalled, Varuna was shocked when Quaoar subtly smiled to Melancholia.

"I... I had no idea..." Sedna felt cold after hearing all that's been unveiled. She reluctantly tried to pull Quaoar away, but Varuna stopped her. "Varuna?"

Shaking her head dismissively, Varuna simply beckoned her back.

Just then, Morpheous walked over to see Melancholia.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Morpheous added, kneeling down to see Melancholia's upper body almost gone. "You've started to understand how and what a human wants. You instinctively did what you felt was out of a necessity not a desire. Though, Helena might've initially thought otherwise and became attached to you. Am I right, Helena?" He directly asked Quaoar, who merely turned away from making eye contact. "My point stands. I've become closely attached to a human girl and I have no regrets. Melancholia, if you had become attached to Helena, would you have any regrets turning against Gamera's mission?"

Melancholia gave no reply as he watched Quaoar reach out for him.

"It's ok. I guess you've accepted your fate."

"I would say not, but... one thing has become clear... I now know how a living thing feels... especially a human..." The general said with his dying breath as he looked Quaoar in her eyes. His face was the last feature she saw before he completely dissolved into the wind.

Watching the remains of Melancholia's data float off, Quaoar was left mulling over his last words. However, DemiDevimon and Wolk took it hard by mourning his passing. Sedna, Varuna, Morpheous, and Knut were left speechless. Varuna approached Quaoar, putting an arm over her friend to comfort her. Sedna felt numb following her actions and having struck down the wrong culprit.

_I did do the right thing, but it was to prevent him from killing me and the others. But, now that I've learned he didn't violate Helena... I feel like a heartless bitch._ Sedna nodded. "No... I... I didn't... Helena, listen to me..."

"Why should she listen to you?! You killed MY master!" DemiDevimon snapped at the Ice Senshi.

Wolk quickly lunged at Sedna and tackled her down. "You bitch! You killed our master!" She landed a punch to Sedna's face and then a slap. She stopped and cried as tears fell on Sedna. "...I'll... never... forgive you..." She cried hard as Morpheous pulled her off the Dai-Valkyrie.

"Let me go! I need to avenge Lord Melancholia!"

Just then, Valkyrie Quaoar surprised everyone by powering down and turning back to her civilian form.

"I can't handle this right now. After all I've been through..." Helena distanced herself from the others and threw her Valkyrie Dagger to Varuna. "I've already killed my real tormentor and I'm satisfied enough. Let that fake doll version of me carry the weight until I'm ready to take back my responsibility."

Sedna openly protested. "Hel, you can't mean! We need you! Just because you finally got revenge on that bitch, doesn't mean this conflict has been resolved! We have to get out of here and find our duelist friends. On top of that, we have to see if the other Senshi made back home! We didn't go through all of that just so you can take back and then discard your responsibility as a Senshi!"

Helena folded both arms around herself and tried blocking her out.

Miffed with Sedna's outburst, Varuna tried to interject, but the Brazilian turned around and looked at her with mystified eyes.

Helena let it all sink in. "Sedna... I'm sorry... I..."

Suddenly, everyone saw Dimitri & Faith landing on the rooftop ruins. Dimitri was seen carrying a seemingly damaged Helbot.

"Dimitri!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna exclaimed, glancing over to Helena and sighing. "We'll talk about this later, Helena." With that, she rushed to her boyfriend. "Dimitri, what happened to the Helbot?" She studied the cyborg's wounds and saw burnt marks over her cybernetic skin.

Varuna came to retrieve Helbot from Dimitri. "Well, we can't let Helbot use Hel's Valkyrie Dagger. She's too damaged to fight. Guess I'll have to convince her to keep the dagger someway."

Nodding, Sedna watched Varuna walk off.

"Is everyone ok, Karin?" Dimitri inquired, noticing the damage caused as a result of Sedna and Melancholia's epic battle. "This place is a mess."

"Yeah, I finally settled it with Melancholia, but things are rather complicated right now," Sedna affirmed. "Helena finally got her tormentor."

"That's good, but you look rather worn out."

"Guess I have to get used to fighting with this form," the Kuiper girl shrugged as she felt wobbly in her knees. She postured herself and turned to the others. "Come. Let's go over to the others. Besides, I sense our other friends are coming here. Looks like they've finished their battles."

"Good, but Karin, I'm serious when I said you look worn out. Maybe you should let me take care of things from now on."

"Don't worry, Dimitri. I'll be ok, but you'll definitely be a big difference maker..."

Suddenly, Sedna stopped dead cold when she heard a sword being drawn out behind her. She heard the low yet familiar whistling noise that accompanied the sword being pulled from its sheath.

As Sedna whirled around, she saw a bright flash coming down on her.

"KARIN!" Varuna and Helena screamed in unison.

xxxxx

_**(Cue Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Sedna: Dimitri?! What's the meaning of this?!

Varuna: Helena, if you have any reservations, now isn't the time.

Dimitri: Karin, I thought you were sharper than this. Didn't you suspect as to how I was able to get here with dimension travel? (merges with Faith and turns into Angemon X).

Morpheous: He looks brainwashed!

Charon: Do you like my surprise, Sedna? Once again, I'm several steps ahead of you, my sister, and your positively foolish friends.

Sedna: No... (broken down)

Charon: I captured your mentor and took her place. I kidnapped the teammate who had to protect you. I even stole your boyfriend.

Pluto: Charon! You've gone too far!

Neo Moon: There's no way all of us combined can take an Ascendant!

RJ: But, we won't back down without a fight.

Sedna: Dimitri, you have to snap out of it! She has you under her control! (pleads)

(? jumps in front of the group and instinctively opens a portal for the group)

Varuna (shocked) :How are you still...?!

Pluto: Everyone! We must retreat!

Charon: Dimitri, dear, let's play with them some more and settle things in their world.

Yugi: Zealoss! Get ready to duel!

Zealoss: Beside me is the computer to undo the damage we might've caused to KaibaCorp. Hehe.

Seto: Shut your mouth, you arrogant punk.

Sailor Mercury: I've found the hole through the barrier.

Sailor Moon: Good, let's use Sailor Teleport and get out of here!

Sailor Venus: The Amazons, Royal Knights, and the Dra-Warriors are going to need our help before we go home. We owe them that much.

Sailor Mars: Let's hurry!

Gamera: Nagah, it's time we hit the Royal Knight headquarters and collect what I need. The next phase to universal domination commences.

Nagah: Can't believe Melancholia is gone. Lien, I hope you didn't share his fate.

Yusuke: Here we are, guys! We're busting down these damn gates!

Yasha: At last, we'll breach Sheol.

Megumi: Having a good time, kiddos? (watching Yusuke and Kazuma playing with BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon in the park).

Ambiguous figure: The kits of Renamon... I've found you, at last.

Impmon: What's this 'cold' feeling I'm getting?

DemiDevimon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Charon's Shocking Ascendant Surprise! Yugi vs. Zealoss, Duel to Restore KaibaCorp!**_

Yusei: What you mean... _he's_ involved in this Paradais Knight movement?!

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**A/N: **Sedna and her group are suffering a severe case of the Murphy's Law. Just when they've overcome Melancholia and an army of minions, now they got an Ascendant to deal with, albeit a brainwashed one. Now do you see why Charon was in such a hurry to get there? And who do you think Dimitri was 'attacking' in that dark room? Oh, and how Helbot got so damaged? Those questions will be answered next installment.

Yusei resolves his duel with Dragoon. This, by far, is the longest of the three Paradais Knight duels. Yugi vs. Zealoss won't be nearly as long, rest assured.

A little of Pluto's father and her connection with Charon is revealed. That said, I won't go too in depth in their backstory for now.

I hope you enjoyed the Sedna vs. Melancholia battle (and the additional clashes with the other baddies). Pluto and Sedna finally receive their Dai-Valkyrie upgrades. Pluto makes an example out of a general and vows to confront her evil twin sister.

Oh, and we get a shocking cameo from Kensuke Rainer from Chaosblazer's_Digimon Accel Stream_ series! For those who don't (or yet to read it), Ken meets Sedna again and gives her the Dragon Saber (a different universe version from the one Gallantmon was given).

Next time, our heroes face great uphill battles, but that's a big understatement for the Kuiper/Neo Senshi and their group. They'll be back home, but Charon and Angemon X/Dimitri will pursue them. Helena may have to reconsider her stance on being a Kuiper Senshi now with Dimitri turned into Charon's brainwashed warrior. And Sedna must face an arduous choice facing her boyfriend (does it not remind you of Sailor Moon being forced to fight Tuxedo Kamen?).

Anyway, lots of stuff to happen next chapter and the following installments! Send a review and see you soon!


	45. Escape Out of Paradais! Yugi vs Zealoss!

**A/N:** Dimitri is revealed as Charon's latest acquisition! How will Sedna save him and undo what control Charon placed over him? And what will come of Yugi's forthcoming duel with the final Paradais Grand Knight, Zealoss? This and more developments will unfold.

Again, the Yugi vs. Zealoss was done by Ninetalesuk. Credit goes to him.

Now on with the fic!

xxxxx

Chapter 45

_**Escape Out of Paradais! Yugi vs. Zealoss, Duel on a Rooftop!**_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/2:32 PM**_

Sedna stopped dead cold when she heard a sword being drawn out behind her. She heard the low yet familiar whistling noise that accompanied the sword being pulled from its sheath.

As Sedna whirled around, she saw a bright flash coming down on her.

"KARIN!" Varuna and Helena screamed in unison.

As Dimitri's came down, Sedna's armor produced an ice barrier at a hair's breadth, protecting her from the blade. Sedna used the delayed reaction to barrel roll away and glide into the air. Her face contorted with shock as her bewildered eyes fell on Dimitri and Faith. Both looked up as their eyes seemingly glowed yellow.

"Dimitri! Faith! What is the meaning of this?!" Sedna demanded. _Why did he attack me?_

"What the hell is going on?" wondered Varuna, watching Dimitri.

Helena was befuddled like the others. "I don't understand this! Why did Dimitri do that?!"

Morpheous noticed a gray aura outlining Dimitri's figure, which gave an evil vibe that permeated and made him shudder. "This dark energy he's giving off. He's just now releasing it!"

"But, I didn't once sense anything wrong about him!" exclaimed the blonde.

Wolk crawled back whilst picking up and holding DemiDevimon. "Now, what? Isn't he supposed to be their friend?"

Knut listened to Wolk and frowned. "She doesn't have any idea either."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST - **_**Showdown**_**)**

"DIMITRI!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna shouted. "Why did you attack me?!"

Dimitri chuckled evilly as he twirled his sword. "How foolishly naïve you are, Karin. I thought you were perceptive than this. You're always the first to discern discrepancies. But, you were always so informal around me. Wait, you did as me how I was able to reach this dimension. I was half-right."

"What do you mean half-right?!" She demanded.

"You'll know soon enough when my mistress comes. Karin, even with your vast knowledge of dimension travel, you're still a child and you're about to get educated!" The Ascendant grinned evilly as he flew up and went to strike Sedna with his sword.

As Sedna prepared to evade, Knut propelled toward his rider and pushed her aside. While Knut shielded Sedna, Varuna used this chance to fly up and hit Dimitri from behind. She raised her battle ax, but Dimitri utilized quicker reflexes and blocked her ax with his sword. He channeled Ki into a fist and hit Varuna, knocking her back into Morpheous' arms.

"Damn! He didn't even give me a direct punch... and I could still feel the force behind it!" Varuna gaped as she grasped her side. "Karin!"

"Varuna, are you ok?" Helena asked as she hurried over to Varuna and checked on her.

"I'll manage, Hel," gritted the blonde. "Watch it. Karin's boyfriend packs a wallop without needing to use direct blows."

"He released Ki energy behind his punches," Morpheous replied. "You were lucky you get away with just some pain."

_Karin, Tyra..._ Helena thought whilst glancing between her friends and the Helbot laying unconscious. Clenching her fists, she mentally debated with herself over her decision to relinquish her Senshi duties to her cyborg counterpart.

While Dimitri turned to Sedna, he also faced the protective wrath of Knut. Sedna recovered enough power and hovered away from Knut.

"Dimitri, your eyes... you would never directly attack me unless you and Faith have been brainwashed somehow," Sedna observed, studying their glowing yellow eyes. "Helbot wasn't injured by an enemy. You did that to her, didn't you?"

Dimitri chuckled evilly. "So, what if I did?"

"I can free you from whoever put you under their control, Dimitri!"

"Sorry, but I rather enjoy being evil."

"You're lying!"

The Ascendant chortled much to Sedna's dismay. "Think about it. It's about time I switched a winning team. My mistress has handpicked me to replace a failure like Melancholia. I'm going to accomplish what he failed to do... kill you." He flickered from Sedna's view and to her surprise reappeared behind her with his back turned to hers. He swerved his blade around and tried to stab Sedna with it. "DIE!"

Knut flew in to Sedna's rescue, but the Ascendant landed a roundhouse kick that sent the glacial beast plunging through some ruined debris. Sedna surprised Dimitri by throwing a sheet of ice in his face and used this delayed time to glide down to her friends.

"Guys! I'll need help!" Sedna pleaded. She turned toward Helena. "Please reconsider, Helena! We need to work together if we're going to free Dimitri from Paradais' control."

"Karin... but I..." Helena was reluctant to react. She looked over to Helbot and saw the Valkyrie Dagger she discarded.

"Hel, please!" Varuna pleaded as she shook her friend's shoulders. "Snap out of it. I know you went through hell, but consider we went through lengths to save you!" She continued shaking Helena as some tears fell from the blonde-haired teen's eyes, which shocked the Brazilian. "...please, for me... at least..."

Morpheous nodded to Helena. "They need you."

Suddenly, Helena heard the sound of footsteps walk up behind her. She felt a tap to her shoulder. She turned and...

_**Whap!**_

...Wolk slapped Helena in the face in a startling scene that nearly caused Varuna to react impulsively. Morpheous put out a hand to stop the raging mad blonde.

"WHOA! WOLK!" DemiDevimon screamed. "What are you doing?!"

Helena blinked thrice as she turned and looked at the miffed alien.

"What the hell are you hesitating for?!" Wolk snapped. "Where's that cold Senshi that killed my bitch of a sister?! Stop acting like a wuss and pick up your stupid dagger! Your friends need you!" Though, she did Helena a favor and picked up the dagger for her nonetheless. She handed it to the Brazilian and scoffed. "C'mon, your friends need you. You Senshi are supposed to be a team, right?!"

Helena rubbed her check as Wolk brought her back to reality. Sedna and Varuna were taken aback by Wolk's rough but effective slap.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Dimitri recovered in time using Ki energy to break the ice encasing his hands. He quickly sensed Sedna and company's location. He launched a barrage of Ki blasts at their direction. Sedna created an ice wall to hold the blasts back, but a few got through and blasted the ground. Morpheous jumped across to move Wolk and DemiDevimon away. Varuna flew over to catch Helena and Helbot.

"We're just beginning, Karin!" Dimitri shouted as he flew down and waltzed toward Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. "If your friends want to join in, they're more than welcome to."

"Please, Dimitri! Let me help!" Sedna begged, gripping the Dragon Saber in her fingers. _Sorry, Ken. I don't know how much good this sword you gave me will do against an Ascendant. I'll fight my hardest if I have to! _She backed away a bit, invoking the Dragon Saber's power while Dimitri paced forward.

Dimitri's evil grin faded as bumrushed Sedna and swiftly swung his sword. Sedna made a hasty dodge and threw an icicle, which hit the ground and shattered into tiny shards that hit Dimitri. The Ascendant easily waded through the ice shards and expelled energy to repel her into a pile of debris. Sedna grunted as she hit the ground and grabbed the sword.

"Why are you holding back, Karin? Don't do it on my account."

"I could say the same to you..." Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spat out. "I know you're still in there, Dimitri. Resist this mind control." She slowly picked herself off the floor and grabbed the Dragon Saber.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST- **_**Rage**_**)**

"Tch, c'mon, Sedna!" Varuna muttered, preparing to interject into the battle.

As she trembled, Helena anxiously watched Sedna standing her ground against the mind-controlled Ascendant. Watching Sedna boldly facing adversity was enough to fill her with some renewed confidence.

"She can't win like this," Morpheous said, shaking his head and readily prepared to enter the fray. "C'mon, she needs our help."

As Dai-Valkyrie Sedna bumrushed Dimitri, he launched a beam that hit the ground and knocked her back. Sedna landed on her feet following the explosion and drove the ground into the ground to prevent herself from falling over.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Came a seductive and haughty laugh seemingly out of nowhere.

Everyone present surveyed around the spacious vicinity searching for the source behind this 'evil laugh.' Dai-Valkyrie Sedna growled once she recognized this laugh. She and her colleagues watched Sailor Charon materializing next to Dimitri. Sedna grew miffed when she saw her putting a hand on Dimitri's shoulder and massaging it.

"YOU!" The Kuiper leader snapped, reacting angrily toward Charon being close to her boyfriend. "Charon, are you the one who did this?! What did you do brainwash him?!"

"Her again?" muttered Varuna. "Has Dimitri been under her control this whole time? That might explain why Dimitri arriving here sounded fishy."

"Could he have been lying about that whole dimension travel detail?" the speculative Rajita said, meticulously eyeing both Charon and Dimitri.

Charon evilly laughed, putting a hand over Dimitri, which only further provoked the Kuiper leader. Sedna came charging in steadfast until Dimitri blocked her path and had his sword drawn.

"What?! No!" Sedna cried out. "Resist what control she has over you! Dimitri!" She looked deeply into her boyfriend's eyes and saw nothing but blankness.

"Oh, deary, he can't hear you anymore," Charon chortled as Dimitri knelt down next to her. "I've charmed your Ascendant boyfriend over to my side and he's a Paradais soldier. He'll make a fine general for lead my army. I could use a young man with the strength he possesses." She smirked seductively and put her hand out for Dimitri to kiss.

"No..." Sedna tried denying seeing Dimitri submitting to Charon's will. "How can someone like you defeat an Ascendant?!"

"The smartest always wins, Sedna dear. Did you think I wouldn't go without a back-up plan after you and your friends foiled Paradixalmon, Beyond, and the Warlord's plans? Paradais wasn't prepared to make that mistake with dimension travelers like you. Why did I go with your boytoy instead of another Ascendant?" She passively let Dimitri withdraw from kissing her hand. "Granted, I could've cherry picked one of your many Ascendant friends in their home dimension, but I wanted to hit you where it hurt the most: your heart. Metaphorically and literally speaking." She gave another evil chuckle at Sedna's expense.

"That conniving bitch..." Varuna muttered. "She had this planned all along?"

"Then, all what Dimitri said about acquiring the ability of dimension travel was a bold-faced lie?!" The Valkyrie leader exclaimed as she was losing her nerve.

"Quite the contrary," Charon smirked. "He wasn't lying when he said he met the Lady in White, or Sailor Cosmos as you'd like to call her, and from her he gained the power to dimension travel. But, how did he reach her? Well, that was part of my elaborate plan." She continued while walking around Dimitri and leaning her arms on his shoulder. "Shall I tell your ex, my dear?"

Dimitri obliged. "So right ahead, mistress. Sedna deserves to know before we kill her."

**(End theme)**

Seeing Sedna nearly shake, Charon took pleasure in her misery.

"Well, you see. Shortly after he left visiting his friends and family in that dimension designated DF-616, he used his time pod to head back to his future. With help from a partner whose expertise was in time and space travel, I discerned Dimitri's location and attacked his time pod unknowingly..."

xxxxx

_Flashback/Nexus of Time and Space_

_Suddenly, Dimitri felt a tremor emanate across the stream and then something rocked his time pod. He and Faith were quickly knocked out of course by an unknown source. Trying to stay on course, Dimitri lost control as the machine was pushed off the time stream. It headed toward an endless space much to their dismay._

"_HANG ON, FAITH!" Dimitri shouted as he grabbed his Patamon partner._

_The next thing he knew, the time pod crashed and landed on large platform filled with crystallized tiles. Shortly after their crash landing, Dimitri explored the seemingly endless crystal vicinity. There he and Faith were greeted by a woman garbed in white named the Lady in White._

"_Greetings, time traveler," the woman offered him a greeting and vaguely smiled. "I see you have trouble through my plane. No need to worry I offer you a place in my sanctuary."_

"_Thank you, miss, but..." Dimitri curiously surveyed his surroundings. "Where are we?"_

"_You are in the Nexus between time and space near the Galaxy Cauldron. You may refer to me as Cosmos, but the few visitors I've had call me the Lady in White."_

_Dimitri probed a mysterious but powerful presence behind this woman garbed in white. The Lady in White approached him and petted Faith._

"_I take it you're Karin Osaka's friend from the dystopian future..."_

"_How did you...?"_

"_You have much to learn about me. I was the one to grant Karin the power of dimension travel."_

"_**Dimitri and Cosmos carried on their boring and long-winded conversation. I waited in the wings until she granted him the power of dimension travel. Dimitri stayed for a few hours to learn of Karin and Cosmos' working relationship. When it came time for their departure, I followed the boy and his Digimon. Fortunately I was able to conceal my presence from Cosmos' perceptive vision. The Chaos side of me decided to wait out a little longer until we confronted Cosmos.**_

_**Once Dimitri reached his dimension, and with help from the dark forces within Paradais, I used the element of surprise to spring my plan into action."**_

_xxxxx_

_Near Mimi's Home/DF-811_

_Not long after arriving, Dimitri and Faith arrived to find Mimi and Palm unconscious on the kitchen floor._

"_MOTHER! PALMON!" Dimitri screamed as he slid over to check on them. _

_Suddenly, before he had a chance to sense what's coming, Dimitri felt something prick the back of his head. He roared in pain as he felt energy being injected into his body. When he turned, he saw Sharon Rivers with her right hand turned into a shapeless mass of black mist. The mist forged into a needle-like probe that injected dark Chaos energy into him. After pulling it out, Dimitri sank to his knees and cursed her out._

"_Damn you...! Are you responsible for this?!" The Ascendant demanded. As he tried to punch her, he fell to a knee and felt an excruciating pain consume him from within. _

_Faith flew at Sharon and tried to hit her with a headbutt. She swatted the Rookie down and used the same needle probe to inject the little one with dark power. She watched the two trying their damned hardest to resist. Even their Ascendant power wasn't enough to drive the darkness out of them._

"_Dimitri Ishida, your Ascendant power is exquisite. I'm going to require you to help me get rid of the one you love dearly."_

"_...no... not Karin... no her...! I refuse..."_

_Sharon waved her hand around herself as dark pillar of energy consumed her. Dimitri struggled to move and watched the woman transform into Sailor Charon._

"_You're... You're a..."_

_Sailor Charon smiled evilly. "You don't have a choice, boy. You'll help me destroy Karin and her Kuiper team. After that, we'll take a part each group that will be taking part in our war. The dawn of chaos awaits us, Dimitri." She placed two fingers over Dimitri's forehead as she invoked the dark energies within the Ascendant. "Let us go. You and your Digimon are now a part of our Paradais army." With that, she withdrew her fingers._

_Dimitri stood and opened his eyes, revealing yellow eyes and adorning an evil smile. _

"_As you command, my mistress."_

_xxxxx_

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/2:37 PM**_

Sailor Charon chuckled when seeing Dai-Valkyrie Sedna dropping her Dragon Saber.

"Aww, what's wrong, Sedna? Losing your nerve again? You're so transparent. I can see your heart shattering into thousands of pieces."

Overhearing Charon's side of the story, Varuna, Helena, Morpheous, and the others were stunned to say the least. If Varuna wasn't anymore miffed, then it was an understatement. She was beyond pissed hearing this. Helena, too, was disgusted with Charon's actions.

"No... no... how did I not see this coming?" Sedna muttered, sinking to her knees as the overwhelming shock consumed her.

"GET YOUR ASS UP, SEDNA!" Varuna screamed boldly. "You're our leader! You can save Dimitri from that bitch's control!"

"Oh, ho, she can try, but I promise she'll die doing so," Charon addressed the Kuiper without glancing toward her. "Sedna, Sedna, I've been on a streak lately, haven't I? Just you thought you had the upper hand, I've been a step or two ahead of you. And just now, you gained the Dragon Saber from your dear friend, Kensuke Rainer. Yes, he paid you a visit to grant you that weapon and you successfully defeated Melancholia with it. I can't take that one away from you." She smiled while pulling back her long brown hair. "That's another reason I took action to intercept you and bring Dimitri to my side. Paradais was already told ahead of time that boy had the Dragon Saber and planned to give it to someone. That someone would be you, right? It makes sense as I sensed the link that weapon forged between you and Kensuke."

Looking over at the Dragon Saber, Sedna picked it up and defiantly faced Charon.

"Look at you. You're ready to strike me down with it, aren't you?" The woman taunted the unnerved girl. "I don't blame you. These past few days, I've become the biggest thorn in your side, Miss Dimension Traveler. I captured your mentor and took her place. I kidnapped the teammate who had to protect you. I even stole your boyfriend!"

To further provoke Sedna, Sailor Charon walked over and locked lips with Dimitri.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST – **_**Terror and Destruction**_**)**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU BITCH!" Sedna screamed as she impulsively charged ahead with her Dragon Saber. She called forth Knut, who turned into a ball of white light and merged with her armor. Once empowered by Knut's energy, Sedna propelled herself and prepared to take Charon's head off.

However, Dimitri intercepted Sedna and clashed swords with her. He and Faith quickly merged as they transformed into Angemon X. With a wave of his hand, Angemon X expelled golden light to knock Sedna back.

"AHH!" The Kuiper leader screamed when she hit the ground hard.

"SEDNA!" Varuna and Helena cried out, witnessing their leader being easily taken down by the Ascendant.

Charon shook her head. "Do you not know your boyfriend that well, Sedna? You should know Ascendants have lightning speed reflexes."

Struggling to sit up, Sedna passionately looked at her Ascendant friend. She couldn't believe this was a reality. Charon had defeated her by taking away the man she forged a deep bond with.

"Helena... Sedna needs us!" Varuna turned to her friend, who was trembling with shock. "I know you're scared. Hell, we're practically fighting a Super Saiyan wannabe. You know how nasty those kind of warriors can get, but..." She picked up her ax and narrowed her eyes toward the face-off. "I'm willing to fight no matter what it takes... to kill Charon and save Karin's boyfriend. Ascendant or not, I'm not backing down. Neither should you, Helena!"

As Helena looked at her Valkyrie Dagger, the blonde-haired woman approached her and grabbed her friend's hands.

"Helena, please!" Varuna pleaded. "If you still have any fight left, do it for Karin. We, especially her, went through hell and back to save you. We're not going to die here just to satisfy Charon's sick and twisted games! Please, Helena!"

Witnessing Sedna at the mercy of Dimitri and Charon, the Brazilian had seen enough and stood up lifting her Valkyrie Dagger. "Karin! Help is on the way! _**Quaoar Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" Completing her transformation, Quaoar regained her will to fight and nodded to Varuna.

"That's _my_ girl," Varuna grinned.

**(End theme)**

Varuna and Quaoar flew over joining Sedna against Dimitri and Charon.

"Isn't this just cute? The team is truly back together," Charon said with a haughty laugh. "But, it matters not. Even with your Valkyrie powers and the Dragon Saber, it won't be enough to defeat my Ascendant warrior. Dimitri, make an example of your ex and her friends."

"As you wish, Mistress Charon," the Ascendant evilly complied as he approached the Valkyrie Kuipers.

Before Dimitri could engage them, a loud and fierce cry called from behind them.

"CHARON!" Came a familiar face that the Valkyrie Kuipers were familiar with.

Charon, too, was familiar with the cry and chuckled. "Oh, so good for you to join us, dear sister." Without turning around, she knew Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto and Lupe were behind her.

Joining Pluto were the other Valkyrie Kuipers, the Neo Senshi, the Sailor Quartet, the Chimeras, and Mako Tsunami. Charon and Dimitri noticed they were completely outnumbered, but weren't the least worried despite these overwhelming odds.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Paradais Building Rooftop/2:42 PM**_

As they reached the roof of the Paradais building, Yugi, Seto, and their cohorts stopped and saw a glass dome encasing the top. They noticed a large computer lodged into the concrete. Yugi narrowed his eyes and noticed Zealoss standing near the computer.

"About time you got here," Zealoss welcomed them. "Yugi, I've been waiting for this."

"Look, Seto!" Lyn pointed to the large computer behind Zealoss. "That must be where we can access the AI, which has KaibaCorp locked up."

Seto scowled. "Yeah, and I'm going to shut it down!"

"I wouldn't do it," Zealoss interceded, shaking a finger at them. "The only way to shut this computer down, one of you must beat me in a duel." He shifted his view on Yugi. "And I want Yugi to duel me."

"We'll let you have this one, Yug," Joey replied. "Take his egomaniac to school!"

Tea called out to him. "Walk all over him, Yugi!"

"Take down this blowhard!" Tristan nodded, encouraging Yugi on.

Opening his cloak, Zealoss revealed his Duel Disk and pulled out a second one. "Here." He threw the extra to Yugi, who caught it and attached it to his arm. "Our LP will be 4000 each. But, for this duel to commence, there must be an incentive."

"What do you propose?" Yugi inquired.

"If you beat me, I'll give you the last part of a three-part password to access the AI in this computer. Do you adhere to my rules?"

"I accept your terms!"

"This is indeed an honor," Zealoss chuckled as he slotted his deck into his Duel Disk. "Beating you, the Duel King, will show how much stronger I have become thanks to Professor Frank's teachings."

Yugi just glared at him as he slotted his own deck into his Duel Disk. "I have nothing else to say. So now, it's time to Duel!"

Zealoss grinned. "My thoughts exactly!"

(**YUGI: **_**4000**_)

(**ZEALOSS: **_**4000**__)_

"I hope Morpheous and Mako are able to find the others," Duke said, watching the two Duelists face off. "The fact, they were pulled in..."

Serenity's face conveyed concern for Morpheous. Her fears heavily weighed her heart until Joey patted her back.

"Joey?"

"Morpheous ain't a fool, sis. He'll find a way out and I got a good bet he's with the Kuipers and the other Senshi."

"I hope so. Same with Mako as well."

"I would bet good money on Mako running into that daughter of his," Mokuba said.

Mai quickly cut them off. "Guys, it's about to start."

All eyes focused on the duel taking place before them.

"C'mon, Yug!" Joey gritted his teeth.

Both Duelists drew five cards each while Zealoss grinned. "So, who'll go first?"

"Go ahead. You can make the first move," Yugi said.

"Thank you," Zealoss chuckled, drawing a card. He glanced at it and grinned. "I activate the Spell _**Graceful Charity**_! I can now draw three cards and send two to the graveyard."

Yugi frowned as he watched his opponent drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard. "Then what?"

Zealoss smirked as a face-down card appeared on the field. "I'll set a card face down, then activate another Spell." He held it up. "_**Polymerization**_! It's time for a Fusion Summon!"

"Using?" Yugi asked.

Zealoss laughed as he selected three cards from his hand. "Watch this, Yugi! You should see someone familiar to you."

Three armored humans with swords and shields appeared before Zealoss. One was a bearded male, another a young woman, and the last a tall young man.

"King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight?" Yugi asked. "Then that must mean you have..."

Zealoss smirked. "Yes, the strongest card in my deck." He held up a card. "I Fusion Summon: _**Arcana Knight Joker!**_"

Arcana Knight Joker was an imposing man in black and silver armor with large orange metal on his pauldrons, a short cape, a bladed shield mounted on his left arm, a long sword in the other, a black kaftan with gold jeweled belt hanging from his waist, and a helmet like an upside-down pyramid over a stern face framed by long purple hair.

(_Arcana Knight Joker. LV/9 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/3800 DEF/2500)_

"Whoa! 3800 attack points?!" Tristan balked at the monster's power.

Duke added. "Zealoss knows he dueling an duel master. So, he's definitely pulling out the big gun early."

Tea gawked at the sight of Zealoss' monster. "...Yugi!"

Zealoss laughed. "A monster this strong and on my first turn too! Nothing left to do, except... end my turn!"

"Very well. I draw!" Yugi said, drawing a card. He glanced at it and smiled. "Fate hasn't been so kind to you."

Zealoss blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm activating my own _**Polymerization**_ Magic card!" Yugi said, holding it up. "I'll fuse King, Jack and Queen's Knight together!"

"EH?!" Zealoss stumbled back. "No way!"

Yugi smirked as he placed three cards into his graveyard. "Come forth! _**Arcana Knight Joker!**_"

Another Arcana Knight Joker appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

(_Arcana Knight Joker. LV/9 Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect ATK/3800 DEF/2500)_

"Wow, nice play, Yug!" The blonde-haired Duelist grinned nonchalantly. "Fight fire with fire, I say!"

"Or, in this case, fight a joker with a joker," Mokuba said.

Lyn commented. "Zealoss sure wasn't counting on that. Nice job throwing him off, Yugi!"

Seto, the astute individual he is, keenly observed the duelists.

Zealoss was amazed. "Him too...? I...Impossible..."

"Next, I'm playing _**Monster Reincarnation**_," Yugi said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "With this, I can send one card from my hand to reclaim one monster from my graveyard."

Zealoss frowned. "I see."

Yugi sent his last card to the graveyard and drew a new one. "Finally, I'll summon _**Queen's Knight**_in DEF mode!"

Appearing on the field was Queen's Knight appeared and knelt on the field.

(_Queen's Knight. LV/4 Light/Warrior ATK/1500 DEF/1600_)

"I end my turn!" Yugi said.

Zealoss hissed with fury._ What are the chances that we both summoned the same monsters? Still, at least he doesn't have any face-down cards. He also didn't draw any Traps... and thanks to him, I can activate my own! _"I draw!" He drew his next card and slotted another into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Permanent Spell, _**Card of Safe Return**_! And next..." He pointed at Yugi's Arcana Knight Joker. "Attack! _**Joker Blade!**_"

Zealoss' Arcana Knight Joker grunted and lunged towards Yugi's own knight. The other monster swung his sword at his counterpart, causing an explosion that engulfed them both.

"You've just destroyed your own monster," Yugi noted.

Zealoss smirked. "I know, which is why I'm able to activate my face-down Trap card _**Six to Eight Deal**_! This only activates if one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I have two or more Level 6 monsters in my graveyard, _and_ you have a Level 9 or higher monster on your field or in your graveyard!"

Yugi frowned as Zealoss' face-down card flipped up. "Hmm?"

Zealoss crossed his arms. "I can remove your Level 9 or higher monster from play to return a Level 6, 7 or 8 monster from my graveyard to the field. Then, you get something in return from the Level 6, 7 or 8 monster I revive."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Joey blinked. "Huh? What? He can?"

Seto thought, observing Zealoss. _He has to have at least two or more above Level 6 monsters in his graveyard. What monster does he plan to revive?_

"Yes... I have TWO Level 6 monsters in my graveyard," Zealoss said. "Both of which were sent to the graveyard by the effects of Graceful Charity!"

Yugi shrugged. "I figured that, considering it wouldn't work if you didn't... so, which one are you reviving?"

Zealoss smirked. **"**_**Kuraz the Light Monarch!**_"

Kuraz was a massive figure clad in shining golden armor, with a long cape, enormous pauldrons, blue metal gloves, a small helmet crested with a crescent-shaped blade, an a metal ring attached to his back.

(_Kuraz the Light Monarch. LV/6 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1000_)

"Due to the effects of Six to Eight Deal, my revived Level 6 monster gains an extra 400 ATK boost!" Zealoss explained

(_Kuraz the Light Monarch. ATK/2400 _V _2900_)

"But, that's not all!" Zealoss grinned. "In return, Yugi, your LP increases by 1000!"

"Well, that's not so bad," Yugi said.

(**YUGI: **_**5000**__)_

"He just gave Yugi a life point boost? Why?" Mai wondered. "He's up to something."

Zealoss chuckled. "That's what you think, Yugi. You see, Kuraz has a special ability that activates when he's Normal or Special Summoned to the field. He can destroy up to two cards...allow me to show you!" He pointed at Queen's Knight. "Destroy his only monster! _**Kuraz-ing Light!**_"

Kuraz raised his hands and unleashed a pulse of light from his palms, engulfing Queen's Knight and destroying her.

Yugi closed his eyes. "Due to Kuraz's ability to destroy up to two cards on the field, the controller of that destroyed card gets to draw a card. Queen's Knight belongs to me, so I get to draw." He drew a card and opened his eyes. "Also, Kuraz can't attack on the turn it's been Summoned, so you can't attack my LP directly."

Zealoss smirked as he held up a card. "I already know that, Yugi. But, it's a price worth paying. By reviving Kuraz from my graveyard, my Card of Safe Return Spell activates. I can draw one card every time a monster from my graveyard is Special Summoned."

"And I suppose you've drawn a good card?" Yugi asked.

Zealoss nodded, turning the card around. "I have, Yugi. It's called _**Monster Reborn**_! With this, I shall retrieve my other Level 6 monster from my graveyard!"

Yugi looked a bit surprised by this. "What?!"

Zealoss held his Duel Disk out. "Return to me, _**Divine Knight Ishzark!**_"

The KaibaCorp CEO growled. "Just as I thought...! He had another Level 6 monster in his graveyard!"

Divine Knight Ishzark wore armor somewhat resembling Dark Magician's, except rather than dark purple the armor was all white, silver, and light blue, with plates like angelic wings growing around the collar and from the pointed helmet. He held a long, thick broadsword that looked so heavy it was amazing he could lift it one-handed.

(_Divine Knight Ishzark. LV/6 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/2300 DEF/1800)_

"Oh, man! This isn't good!" Tristan shouted.

"Look out, Yug!" cried out Joey.

Zealoss grinned. "Divine Knight Ishzark's ability allows him to remove a monster from play once he destroys it in battle!" He drew a card. "And because I brought him back from the graveyard, I get to draw a card thanks to the effects of Card of Safe Return!"

"I must say, it's impressive that you summoned two monsters and have some cards in your hand on one turn," Yugi said. "I've not nothing on my field and I only have one card in my hand..."

Zealoss chuckled. "It's flattering that I'm being praised by the_former _Duel King. I end my turn!"

Yugi frowned. _He hasn't set any Trap cards down. I guess he doesn't have any, but why didn't he use Monster Reborn to revive his Arcane Joker Knight?_

Zealoss waited. _The moment I played Monster Reborn, Yugi must have expected for me to revive my Arcane Joker Knight. However, Ishzark's removal ability is something I want... to remove all of Yugi's weak monsters from the game! Since the probability of summoning a high-level monster to turn this game around is very low. I hope he doesn't get any Spell cards to increase his draw like Card of Sanctity._

_I guess he's saving his Joker Knight for later... in that case, I'll make my move! _Yugi drew his next card, glancing at it and smirked.

Zealoss gasped. _He's... smiling?! No way... what did he just draw?!_

Tea's eyes were fixated on Yugi's smile. "Guys, I think Yugi will rebound."

"How do you figure, Tea?" asked Tristan.

Lyn smirked. "Good eye, Tea. Yugi's likely drawn an effective card on this turn."

Seto furrowed his brows and scanned his rival's demeanor. _I know that look anywhere, too. If it's a either an above Level 6 monster or a Spell, I'd put good money on either. _

"Zealoss, I don't know why you didn't bring out your Arcane Knight Joker," Yugi said. "But I'm going to show you why that was a mistake...with a Level 8 monster!"

Zealoss' eyes widened. _Level 8?! He's going to summon one?! Impossible! He needs to sacrifice TWO monsters on the field! Unless... he drew a Spell to revive one?!_

"I'm removing Jack's Knight and Kuriboh from my graveyard and from play!" Yugi said as Jack's Knight and Kuriboh, a small brown furry monster with tiny green hands, feet, and large eyes appeared behind him.

Zealoss gasped. "Huh?! Kuriboh?! Where did he..." He trailed off. "That card you sent to the graveyard when you played Monster Reincarnation... was it...?!"

Yugi nodded. "Correct. And the monster I'm summoning requires me to remove a Light-Attribute monster and a Dark-Attribute monster from my graveyard and out of play."

Zealoss' eyes widened. "Removing one Light and one Dark monster from the graveyard to... no... not that!"

Yugi smiled as he placed the card onto his Duel Disk. "Come forth, the _**Envoy of the Beginning! Black Luster Soldier!**_"

Jack's Knight and Kuriboh were sucked into a vortex, which promptly spat out a blue armored warrior with sword and shield.

(_Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning. LV/8 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/3000 DEF/2500_)

Zealoss stepped back in horror. _I can't believe it... of all the monsters he had to draw, he drew...he drew..._

"Yeah! Good monster draw, Yug!" Joey was all grins.

Duke gaped. "Yeah, I'd say that's more than adequate!"

Mai smirked. "That Zealoss guy is looking scared now."

"Zealoss, prepare yourself..." Yugi said, pointing at Kuraz. "Attack with _**Chaos Blade!**_"

Black Luster Soldier grunted and thrust his sword at Kuraz, creating after-images of himself which lunged at the light ruler and exploded, destroying him.

(**ZEALOSS: **_**3900**_)

Zealoss grunted. "He's... so strong..."

Yugi clenched his fists and grinned fiercely. "Don't think it's over yet! When Black Luster Soldier destroys a monster in battle, it can attack again!"

Zealoss gasped. "_**WHAT?!**_"

Black Luster Soldier grunted as he jumped over to Ishzark and thrust his sword into the knight's chest. Ishzark cried out and exploded.

(**ZEALOSS: **_**3200**_)

Yugi placed a card into his Duel Disk. "Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"Nice! He managed to land two attacks in one turn!" Tristan exclaimed.

Tea cheered. "Don't let up, Yugi!"

Mokuba turned to Seto. "That was an awesome play, wasn't it, Seto?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, but it's not over yet. Yugi knows he shouldn't get too confident."

Zealoss gulped. _The Duel King... the King of Games... he's living up to his title and reputation... what have I gotten myself into?!_

"It's your turn," Yugi said. "Or, do you plan to forfeit this duel and give us the password?"

"Never!" he rebuked while aimlessly glancing over his hand. _Gotta choose fast! I have to stall for more time!_

xxxxx

_**Neo-Rajita Paradais Dimension/Melancholia's Realm/Central Tower/2:56 PM**_

"Well, aren't these overwhelming odds?" Sailor Charon calmly looked around unfazed by the amassed group led by Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto. "Ah, I see you've upgraded like Sedna, sister."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and the other cohorts had Charon and Dimitri surrounded. Those who had gotten a glance of Angemon X were shocked to say the least.

"Why the hell is Dimitri standing with her?!" RJ demanded an answer. "What happened here?!"

"Sedna! Don't tell me he betrayed us!" Neo Moon called to the Kuiper.

"He played us all along?" Tuxedo Kamen blanched at Angemon X's sudden betrayal.

"He hasn't! He's being controlled by Charon!" the Ice Senshi exclaimed and pleaded to the others. "Don't get close to them, everyone! You won't be able to survive an onslaught from an Ascendant!"

Larry frowned. "Even if we gang up on him?"

Sailor Ceres gasped. "This can't be. You mean, this whole time he's been mind controlled by her?"

"You're all late to the party, but what Sedna says is the truth," Charon chortled evilly as she ran her hands over Angemon X's chest. "He's my new Paradais acquisition. Careful how you approach me, because Dimitri here has a nasty temper."

"How long have you had him under your control?!" Pluto called out against Charon's claim.

"Hold on, before you or one of those kids come up with witty banter," Charon snapped her fingers. She made Nix's eye fly out of Pluto's hand. "I'll be taking this back." She closed her eyes as she made Nix disappear from her hands. "There. I don't intend to lose one of my lieutenants. Nix has earned himself some recovery."

Pluto scoffed, heatedly pointing her staff toward Charon. "Enough of this nonsense! How long have you had Dimitri under your dark influence?"

"Not too long before I had you captured by me and Hydra," the evil Senshi smirked devilishly. "I was forewarned by someone from the future. He was told by my future counterpart that I'd be defeated and sealed by you and the Sailors. Then, shortly after, once I'm sealed, our plans would fall apart by the wayside. I wasn't going to allow that to stand. So, I took matters to my own hands and orchestrated this series of events before the dawn of chaos. This man from the future has helped alter and shape this timeline. I couldn't have been much happier to see things play out to our favor." She eyed her sister and giggled, putting her arms over Angemon X.

"Don't touch him!" Sedna screamed angrily, letting her emotions flow out.

"A man from the future?" Pluto speculated.

Valkyrie Orcus scoffed. "Then, where's this guy from the future hiding? Did he run off knowing he'd get caught?"

"Shows what kind of man he is," Ryuuhi said.

"All right, children!" Sailor Charon clapped her hands. "Enough dawdling. Dimitri and I have plans, but we can make extra time playing with you." With a snap of her fingers, she beckoned Angemon X to fight on her behalf. "Dimitri, would you be so kind as to eviscerate these fools? Make sure and leave your ex-girlfriend for last."

"As you wish, my mistress," Angemon X answered lifelessly. He surveyed the amassed opposition surrounding him. He scanned the Neo Senshi from one side. He pivoted his view and caught the Chimeras on his left side. He then veered over to see the Kuiper Senshi. "You're all more than welcome to attack me at once, but please do keep up." He smirked evilly as he dashed forward to attack the Kuiper Senshi first.

"Here he comes!" Valkyrie Eris called out.

Valkyrie Varuna grabbed Sedna off the ground. "C'mon, Sedna! Snap out of it! We need you with us!"

**(Cue Drowning Pool – **_**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**_**)**

As Angemon fired a beam at them, the Valkyrie Kuipers spread out and evaded the destructive blast. Valkyrie Ixion took to the air behind Angemon X and fired an poison arrow, to which the Ascendant cut with his sword. Valkyrie Eris dashed ahead and threw her lasso, ensnaring Angemon X's right arm. She tried pulling him using her strength, but Angemon X yanked her across effortlessly and threw her down. Valkyrie Orcus got lucky as she moved her shadow over to Angemon X's, binding their shadows together and trapping him.

"I got him, guys!" Valkyrie Orcus said with a victory grin.

"Good work, Orcus!" Valkyrie Varuna exclaimed, readying her battle ax and phasing over to hit the Ascendant. "Sedna! A little help?!"

As she stood, Valkyrie Sedna pulled it together and scurried over to assist Varuna.

"Dimitri!" Sedna shouted as she charged forward with the Dragon Saber. _Please, let this saber save you!_

Valkyrie Quaoar landed behind Angemon X and prepared to bind him with vines.

However, the Kuipers' momentum was cut off when Angemon X unleashed an immense golden flash of light that blinded and repelled the Senshi back. As Orcus was pushed back, her shadow slipped away from Dimitri's as the binding effect became undone. Angemon X summoned a volley of Ki blasts that impacted the Kuipers.

"NO! KUIPERS!" Neo Moon screamed as she turned to her team. "Let's go, guys!"

"We must subdue Dimitri!" Tuxedo Kamen said. "Neo Moon, use your healing magic to remove the impurities controlling him."

"Ok! Just leave it to me!" Neo Moon said while getting second thoughts. _Maybe I should use the Silver Crystal mom gave me. That should do it!_

RJ growled whilst cracking his knuckles. "That's it! I don't care if he's Super Saiyan strong, I'm knocking him back to his senses!"

"Let's be careful, guys!" Summoner Venus said.

While the Neo Senshi bumrushed Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Lupe prepared to intervene, but Charon barricaded their path.

"Going somewhere, dearest sister?" Charon stopped her, flashing an evil and sexy smile much to Pluto's dismay.

While Lupe growled at the evil woman, Pluto brandished her Garnet Rod as the weapon's magic enabled a 'keyblade' to appear at the end of it. Pluto hastily headed off Charon as their weapons clashed. Charon's left hand turned into a shapeless black mass and manipulated its shape into a long blade. She thrust her arm blade and tried to stab Pluto with it. Pluto flickered from Charon's reach and reappeared on her right side.

"Chaos has completely taken you over, Charon," the Time Guardian blatantly stated. "In fact, you're no longer my sister. You are Chaos in human form. You are lost to me and thus I can't save you."

"Ha, how sad. I no longer view you as my sister either. I refuse to call someone as weak as you my sister. Chaos' grand stage is drawing closer..."

"I'll stop you before I can allow you!" Pluto exclaimed as she ran forward and clashed weapons with Charon.

They went back and forth as Lupe followed them.

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Neo Moon and RJ led the attack on Angemon X. Neo Moon invoked a heart beam from her sword, which Angemon X batted aside. Tuxedo Kamen provided distraction by attacking him with his umbrella blade. Angemon X threw a punch, but the masked man threw a smoke bomb to surprise him.

"RJ! Your turn!" Kamen said.

While running through the smoke, RJ ran up and tried engaging fisticuffs with the golden-haired fighter. RJ furiously unloaded with punches that were avoided by Angemon X. RJ sprang back and fired a shot from his fist.

"_**Shotgun Fire!**_" bellowed the half-demon, sending incredible amounts of Youki, all sounding like shotgun fire blasts, toward Angemon X.

Angemon X's seemingly walked through RJ's blasts like nothing.

"Crap...!" Before RJ could finish, the Ascendant ran up and punched him hard in the gut.

RJ doubled over and coughed blood from the damage he took from Angemon X.

"NO! RJ!" Neo Moon cried as she ran up to recover him.

Angemon X intercepted the pink-armored Valkyrie and fired a beam. RJ threw herself in front of Neo Moon and took the beam to his back. RJ howled in pain and fell on top of Neo Moon.

"RJ!" She screamed, seeing him struggling to sit up.

"As long as he didn't... hurt you..." The half-demon gritted his teeth.

"RJ... your courage never ceases to amaze me," Kamen said, putting his cape over RJ's scathed back.

The half-demon half-joked. "I hardly think through... my body just acts."

"Oh, you're not getting off easy just because you're Karin's boyfriend!" Battle Jupiter yelled as she ran up and jumped into the air. She produced a lightning bolt and let it strike her own body, charging her up as the girl's body doubled as a lightning rod. She amplified the lightning coursing in her and forged two lightning balls, hurling them at Angemon X's direction.

"Over here!" Summoner Venus called out to Angemon X, who turned to her. The Senshi cupped both hands in front and launched a golden crescent-shaped beam at his direction. "_**Crescent Smash!**_"

Angemon X easily anticipated her straightforward attack and batted it aside. "Predictable."

"How about this?" Battle Jupiter called to him. "_**Raging Storm!**_" She threw the electric balls as they flew toward the Ascendant.

Angemon X sidestepped one that hit the ground. The other swerved out of his reach and aimed for this back. Angemon X turned and cut through the ball with his sword. It exploded and split into two electrical balls that exploded when hitting the ground.

"_**Hydro Dragon!**_" Cyber Mercury called out, raising her hands as a two pillars of water converged to form a giant water dragon. She sent the dragon over Angemon X. "Wash out the evil in him, my dragon!"

Angemon X whirled around and put one hand out to catch the water dragon. To Mercury's shock, the Ascendant produced an energy beam that cut through the dragon and caused it to fall apart. The dragon's remains became a water puddle.

When stepping over the puddle, it turned to ice binding Angemon X's to the ground. He turned to the source of the ice and saw Blue Mars with her hands pressed on the floor.

"Nice job, sis," Ryuuhi said, drawing his sword out. "Daiki, Adam, and Demona, ready?"

Nodding all together, Ryuuhi, Daiki, Adam, and Demona began hitting Angemon X from all sides. Ryuuhi hit Angemon X with multiple sword strikes, all of which only impacted his skin but barely penetrated through his defenses. Daiki unloaded numerous pulse beams. Adam and Demona threw Youki beams that merely aggravated the Ascendant.

"Let's give it a shot, girls!" Sailor Ceres called out as she and the Quartet converged their attacks on Angemon X. "Ready?!"

Sailor Pallas nodded. "Let's do it!"

Sailors Vesta and Juno called out. "Now!"

The Quartet cried in unison, channeling their magical energies and converging them into a massive arrow-shaped beam. "_**Amazoness Jungle Arrow!**_"

"AH!" Angemon X bellowed while his aura expanded and ripped through the energy arrow. His feet broke through the ice confinements as he dashed forward meeting the Sailor Quartet first.

Sailor Vesta went for a flying kick, but Angemon X backhanded her aside. He turned and grabbed Sailor Juno, slamming her into the ground. He swung his sword, throwing an immense force that knocked Pallas into a wall. He then turned and blasted Ceres back.

Ryuuhi attempted to hit the Ascendant with a speedblitz attack. Angemon X countered with his sword and cracked Ryuuhi's blade into pieces. He punched Ryuuhi back. Adam jumped Angemon X from behind, but the Ascendant threw him off and blasted him away. He turned and caught Demona going for a roundhouse kick.

"That was my master you threw! Now you pay!" Demona screamed, attempting to knock Angemon X's head off.

Angemon X narrowly dodged her kick and punched her in the gut. Demona doubled over and fell to her knees. Daiki used his pulse jets to propel himself toward the Ascendant, shooting long-ranged pulse beams at him. Angemon X shot upward and caught Daiki with an uppercut, cracking open his armored face. He swung his sword and cut through Daiki's armor, shattering the gem that powered his suit. Daiki fell to the ground hurt coupled with damage to his Hermes armor.

"_**Ugh... activate emergency protocol...**_" Daiki coughed, barely moving his arms and flipping himself over on his back. _This might only give the Hermes suit limited mobility... sheesh, I'm just lucky to even be alive!_ "_**Sis, look out!**_"

"Wha... oh shit!" Cyber Mercury muttered when Angemon X flickered in front of her.

Angemon X caught Mercury with a knee into her gut. He turned and hit Summoner Venus, who tried attacking him, with a beam.

"Bastard!" Battle Jupiter cursed, charging down the golden-haired warrior's path.

Angemon X swiftly phased and reappeared behind Battle Jupiter.

"Look out, Umi!" Mako called to his daughter.

Even when taking heed of her father's warning, Battle Jupiter was met with a punch to her gut. Battle Jupiter fell and grabbed her gut where he hit her.

"UMI!" Mako cried out, but when he tried to save her, Morpheous pulled him out of the battle. "Let go!"

"You'll needlessly die if you go out there," Morpheous muttered as he took Mako to the sidelines with him, Wolk, and DemiDevimon.

Wolk shuddered watching the one-sided battle unfold. "They're getting creamed out there." She cowered behind the debris.

"Even Helena can't make a difference..." DemiDevimon said, watching Angemon X effortlessly beating the Neo Senshi and the Chimeras.

Angemon X turned and backhanded Hayata, knocking him out. Larry tried distracting him by throwing an energy-fused projectile. The Ascendant cut through it with his sword and dashed forward, hitting Larry with a knee to his face. Mika and Sara were both on the ground favoring their sides after Angemon X brushed them aside.

"...he's taking us apart easily..." Sara grunted.

"How the hell are we gonna beat him?" Mika muttered.

As Blue Mars tried her best throwing ice daggers, Angemon X incinerated them with an energy beam. He fired another beam that stunned Blue Mars, allowing him to fly up and knock her out with a gut punch.

"KOORI!" The Neo Senshi cried out.

"SIS!" Ryuuhi roared and, despite still reeling from Angemon X's punch, dashed across to scoop up his sister up in his arms. "I've got you." He took cover behind debris while protecting Blue Mars.

**(End theme)**

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto witnessed the downfall of the warriors. She could only look on in horror realizing that their efforts were futile against an Ascendant.

"Looks like I chose the suitable general to help lead Paradais into victory," Charon chortled evilly, turning her right hand into a black scythe and narrowly hitting Pluto with it.

The Time Guardian phased from Charon's reach and floated back with Lupe.

"We can't win against a seemingly powerful warrior like Dimitri," Lupe advised the green-haired woman. "We must retreat."

"Yes, but how may I ask?" Pluto wondered as she rapidly scanned the vicinity.

Charon interjected. "There's no way out of here for you and your cohorts, Pluto. Submit to me and maybe we'll convert all of you to our side."

"Never," Pluto boldly rebuked.

"Have it your way," Charon smirked as she beckoned to Angemon X. "Finish them off, Dimitri."

"As you wish..." Angemon X nodded while hovering into the air and raising his right hand overhead.

The Kuipers scrambled to their feet and watched Angemon X producing a Ki ball in his right hand. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna stepped forward, gripping her Dragon Saber.

"Admit it. Dimitri is a fundamental difference maker," Charon keenly observed Angemon X charging up more power into the Ki ball being produced.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto watched Sedna and the Kuipers standing together. A smile adorned the woman's features. "No, don't underestimate the next generation."

Neo Moon stood up as well, focusing her Valkyrie power and using it to empower her sword.

"Guys, I'll need your help to get Dimitri and Faith back," Sedna asked of her fellow Kuiper Senshi. Tears filled her eyes whilst gripping the Dragon Saber tight. The burden was swiftly lifted off her back as the Kuipers assembled next to her.

"We're not letting you down," Eris added, taking on a battle stance.

Ixion genuinely stepped up. "We'll never abandon our leader."

Quaoar walked by Sedna's side and nodded. "I made a mistake throwing away my responsibility. Never again."

"You guys..." Sedna nearly wanted to tear up.

Orcus grinned enthusiastically. "Hey, your boyfriend's a hottie. No way we're letting that bitch take him away from you."

Varuna balled up her fist and scowled. "Are you sure you're ready, Sedna?"

"I am!" Sedna boldly exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me, guys!" Neo Moon added, calling out to the Kuiper Senshi.

"Neo Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, helping RJ up and giving him support to lean forward.

The Kuipers and Neo Moon glided up to intercept Angemon X. As they prepared to stop him, Angemon X saw something akin to azure-schemed claw blades being flung toward his direction. The Kuipers and Neo Moon quickly paused watching the blades hitting Angemon X to no effect, but it did attentively catch him.

Valkyrie Varuna gaped, recognizing the claw-like blades. "No freakin' way..."

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Power to Strive**_**)**

Once the Kuipers and Neo Moon landed, everyone else turned and faced the direction of where the claw attack came from. Appearing before them was none other than a ravaged and battle-worn Blitzkrieg, who panted deeply and glaring down the Kuipers.

"It's Blitzkrieg!" Quaoar pointed to him.

DemiDevimon freaked out seeing him. "I thought he kicked the bucket?! Didn't Varuna kill him?!"

Wolk squeaked fearfully, recalling Blitzkrieg waltzing in and scaring her to death.

"Been while, hasn't it, Varuna?" Blitzkrieg addressed the blonde-haired Valkyrie Senshi, giving her a straight face.

"How the hell are you still alive?!" Varuna barked.

Sailor Charon smirked as her attention turned from Pluto to Blitzkrieg. "Ah, the failure decides to grace his presence. Are you here to help increase my odds?"

"Quite the contrary... you bitch..." grinned Blitzkrieg, quickly showing his true colors as he threw a tiny black orb that exploded and produced a portal. He quickly addressed everyone but Angemon X and Charon. "Hey! If you're looking for a way out, take it! These two won't stop until you're all mince meat anyway!"

"No! We have to save Dimitri!" Sedna protested.

Reluctant to go against Sedna's wishes, Pluto realized the odds were heavily against them. She acted quickly and headed toward the portal with Lupe.

"Pluto?!" Neo Moon was taken aback with the Time Guardian's direct action.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Pluto shouted. "Sedna, we have to regroup!"

"But...!"

"There's no way! We must reconvene with the others!"

As Sedna faced Angemon X, she was reluctant to leave him behind. Angemon X smiled evilly and dashed forward to attack her. Blitzkrieg phased right in front of Angemon X and barricaded him.

"Going somewhere?" Blitzkrieg asked, wearing a fiendish grin. He threw his arms out and blocked Angemon X from cutting through. "You want them? You'll have to go through me, you prick." He veered toward Charon and mouthed her off. "And as for you... take your Paradais and shove it up your ass."

Charon was unfazed by the Neo-Rajita warrior's act of treason.

Meanwhile, the injured and unconscious were subsequently being carried out by their colleagues. The Neo Senshi were the first to go through followed by the Chimeras. Ryuuhi, while carrying Blue Mars, called to Neo Moon.

"C'mon, let's go!"

Neo Moon noticed Sedna not taking her eyes off Angemon X. She reached out and grabbed the Kuiper leader's hand, leading her away from the Ascendant.

The other Kuipers entered the portal followed by the Quartet. While carrying Helbot over his shoulder, Morpheous grabbed Wolk and carried her into the portal. DemiDevimon flew near Quaoar and joined her as they jumped through. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, and RJ called out to Neo Moon and Sedna to follow.

"LET'S GO! HURRY!" Pluto and Kamen abruptly cried out as the portal started closing.

Just then, Varuna jumped through as she grabbed Neo Moon and Sedna, pulling them along.

"DIMITRI!" Sedna called to her boyfriend as tears fell from her eyes.

While pushing Sedna into the portal, Valkyrie Varuna gazed over to Blitzkrieg and nodded.

"See ya," Blitzkrieg grinned devilishly, watching the blonde woman hop into the portal with Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen.

As the last members of the group entered the portal, Blitzkrieg directed his attention to Angemon X. Before he could blink, Blitzkrieg was struck down by the Ascendant's sword. The Neo-Rajita general fell after one strike and laid out near Angemon X's feet.

**(End theme)**

"Well, he thought that one through," Sailor Charon sighed, floating over next to Angemon X. "The fool."

Sheathing his sword, the Ascendant inquired to the dark Senshi. "What now, my mistress? What do we do with him?"

"Let's return to the Paradais dimension. Take the traitor with us. I'll keep him sealed as I'll give you and the other Paradais members new orders."

"As you wish," Angemon X replied obediently as he picked up Blitzkrieg.

Charon stopped for a second and noted the expression on Angemon X's face express sorrow, albeit for a tenth of a second.

_Looks like I'll have to infuse more dark energy. Can't let his feelings for that girl bring back to his senses. _The evil Senshi analyzed her warrior and prepared to take precautions. "We will pursue them soon, Dimitri. Be prepared to kill Sedna and her entire assembly, but leave my sister, Pluto, to me."

"Yes, Mistress Charon."

With a snap, Charon produced a black sphere around them, which relocated them to the Paradais realm.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Paradais Building Rooftop/3:08 PM**_

"I...I draw!" Zealoss stammered, drawing his next card. He glanced at it and paled. _No good... this card is no good... I'll have to send it to the graveyard with another to play my Magical Stone Excavation. So, I can get Monster Reborn back! _He glanced at Black Luster Soldier. _As powerful as the Chaos monsters are, they only have 3000 ATK points... Arcane Knight Joker has 3800! If I get Monster Reborn back and summon him..._

"Well?" Yugi asked.

Lyn noted Zealoss' changed demeanor. "That guy's beginning to become unnerved."

"I'm going to play a Spell: _**Magical Stone Excavation**_!" Zealoss said, sending King's Knight and Queen's Knight to his graveyard. "By discarding two cards from my hand, I can take back a Spell card from my graveyard. I'm getting Monster Reborn back!"

Yugi smiled as he crossed his arms. "That's fine with me. Please, take your time. I'm well prepared."

Zealoss looked up at Yugi in confusion. "Huh?"

Yugi smirked. "It's nothing. Just make sure your next move won't be a mistake."

Zealoss blinked and looked at Yugi's field carefully. _Ok. Apart from Black Luster Soldier, he also has that face-down card. It must be a Trap! That's why he looks so confident! He must have something to mess up my field, like Mirror Force to destroy all ATK position monsters or Magic Cylinder to make my own high-ATK powered monster damage me!_

"He's stalling. I think Yugi's finally gotten to him," Duke keenly watched.

_But, even a desperate duelist can still be unpredictable to discern._ Seto thought.

_This guy... Yugi Muto... I never thought I would be Dueling him... what am I going to do? If I play Monster Reborn and bring my Arcane Joker Knight out and attack, he might use that Trap card to either destroy me or... wait, if it's Magic Cylinder...then I'll lose!_

"Gah! What's he stalling for?!" Joey lost his patience. "Make a move already!"

_My best bet is to destroy that face-down card... but I don't have anything in my hand that can do that! No Heavy Storm, no Mystical Space Typhoon...and I can't rely on Card of Safe Return to draw them out! It doesn't work like that! I have only one chance of destroying Black Luster Soldier... I hate to do this, but... _Zealoss held up his Monster Reborn card. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Kuraz!"

In a flash, the Light Ruler returned to the field, hovering near its master.

(_Kuraz the Light Monarch. LV/6 Light/Warrior/Effect ATK/2400 DEF/1000_)

Zealoss pointed at Black Luster Solider. "Here it comes, Yugi! Because Kuraz was Special Summoned, I can destroy two cards on the field! However, the controller of the destroyed card will get to draw a card for each one! You may have two cards in your hand, but at least your field is empty!"

Kuraz raised his hands and unleashed powerful light pulses at Black Luster Soldier and the face-down card, which flipped up at the last moment.

Zealoss didn't notice as his shaking hand drew a card. "And since Kuraz was Summoned to the field from my graveyard, I can draw one card from my deck by the effects of Card of Safe Return!"_ Please don't let it be a card-destroying Spell... _He looked at it and smiled slightly. _Well, that's good... sort of. But, at least I'll be prepared!_

"Are you going to continue your move?" Yugi asked.

Zealoss nodded, placing a card onto his Duel Disk. "Yes, I am! I'll summon _**Divine Dragon Ragnarok**_in ATK mode!"

The Divine Dragon Ragnarok was a serpentine dragon made of red energy, lightning bolts crackling off its form as it reared in the air.

(_Divine Dragon Ragnarok. LV/4 Light/Dragon ATK/1500 DEF/1000_)

Zealoss pointed at Yugi. "Ragnarok, attack Yugi's LP directly! _**Divine Sky Storm!**_"

Ragnarok roared and unleashed a lightning bolt at Yugi.

"Hmm," Yugi smiled slightly as his LP went down. "I think I can count that as a scratch."

(**YUGI: **_**3500**__)_

"Ow," Joey said with sarcasm.

Tea chided Joey. "I wouldn't be saying that if he just lost life points!"

Lyn nodded. "It's fine. Yugi's still going to be ok."

"What makes you say that?" asked Serenity.

Seto replied. "Just watch." _Yugi's just about broken Zealoss psychologically. Zealoss' lack of self control will be his own undoing._

Zealoss gulped. _All I did was take off the LP I gave him with my trap and 500 of his original points! I don't know how he'll counter that in his next turn, but...ugh... _He slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set this card face-down and end my turn!" _I hope I did the right thing using Monster Reborn. I wonder what his Trap card was_...

Yugi just stood there.

"Aren't you going to draw?" Zealoss asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No."

Zealoss frowned. "Why not?" He looked at Yugi's hand and gasped. "What the?!"

Yugi chuckled as he held up four cards. "Finally noticed, huh?"

"But... but... you had NO cards in your hand!" Zealoss stuttered. "You were only supposed to have TWO because of Kuraz's effect!"

Yugi nodded. "I know. However, I played my Trap card before it got destroyed. It's called _**Reckless Greed**_, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck, but I must skip two Draw Phases after that."

"Reckless Greed?! Your facedown card was Reckless Greed?!" Zealoss cried in horror.

"That's right," Yugi replied.

Zealoss looked down at his Duel Disk in horror. _I can't believe it... I slipped up! Did I overthink it?! No... it was some sort of invisible pressure... a pressure created by Yugi's own words... he didn't set a Trap down, he lured me into a Trap... to confuse me and catch me off guard! And I fell for it! He's... very good..._

Yugi held up a card. "Now then, let's see what I can do for this turn. First of all, I'll play my own Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards and discard two!"

Zealoss stepped back. _What's he planning? How can he counter this? Black Luster Soldier can only be summoned one way, and not from the graveyard! There's no way he can summon a monster strong enough to beat Kuraz! No way!_

After he drew three cards and sent two to the graveyard, Yugi held up a card with a pink fluffy blue-eyed creature on it. "I drew this card with Graceful Charity. If it's been added to my hand by the effects of a Magic, Trap or Monster. I can Special Summon _**Watapon**_ to the field."

Watapon appeared, a cute and innocent look on its face. "Wata!"

(_Watapon. LV/1 Light/Fairy/Effect ATK/200 DEF/300_)

Zealoss' eyes widened. "Watapon?! Wait, does this mean...?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. I'm going to send Watapon to the graveyard so I can summon..." He held up a card. _"__**Dark Magician Girl!**_"

"Dark Magician Girl..." Zealoss whispered.

Watapon vanished as the familiar cute mage apprentice appeared in his place with a giggle.

(_Dark Magician Girl. LV/6 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1700_)

"Ah, Dark Magician Girl, eh?" Lyn watched the female mage standing on Yugi's side.

Yugi held up another green card. "Next, I activate the Magic card _**Sage's Stone**_! When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can Special Summon _**Dark Magician**_from my deck!"

Zealoss gasped. "What?!"

The famous purple armored sage appeared in a shower of magical sparkles, a serious look on his face and a long green staff in one hand.

(_Dark Magician. LV/7 Dark/Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100)_

"And Dark Magician to join the Dark Magician Girl! Two mages at the same time!" Joey grinned. "That punk's looking scared now!"

"T-Two monsters?!" Zealoss stuttered.

"I'm not finished yet," Yugi said as he held up another green card. "I activate the Magic card, _**Pot of Avarice**_! With this, I can select five monsters from my graveyard and return them into my deck. Then, after shuffling it, I can draw two more cards!"

Zealoss gritted his teeth. "Tch."

"The five monsters I'm resurrecting are Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Buster Blader, Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Red Gadget!" Yugi said as images of the five monsters appeared behind them. He took them out of his graveyard, shuffled them into his deck and drew two more cards. He looked at them and smiled.

"W-What is it now?!" Zealoss cried.

"You'll see," Yugi said, slotting another card in. "I activate _**Pot of Greed**_to draw two cards!"

Zealoss grabbed his head. "Oh, come on! How many Spell cards are you going to play to draw cards?! What's next, Card of Sanctity?!"

Yugi chuckled as he looked at his two new cards. "You should be thankful I don't have that card. And I don't think I need it, since this Duel will be over soon!"

Zealoss blinked. "Huh?"

"Allow me to show you!" Yugi said. "I'm sending Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to the graveyard!"

"What?!" Zealoss yelled as both magicians vanished. "But you've already used your Normal Summon! How can you-"

"This is a Special Summon!" Yugi said, holding up a card. "By sending two Level 6 or higher Spellcasters to the graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster!"

Zealoss stepped back in horror. "What is it?"

"This!" Yugi slammed the card onto his Duel Disk. "_**SORCERER OF DARK MAGIC!**_"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic resembled most of the monsters belonging to the Dark Magic Spellcaster family, but his armor was black instead of purple, he had a long flowing cape, a staff tipped with a three-tinned claw encircling a blue orb, and his pointed hat was crooked and bent over at an angle.

(_Sorcerer of Dark Magic. LV/9 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/3200 DEF/2800_)

"3200 ATK points?!" Zealoss cried.

Yugi slotted two cards into his Disk. "And now, I'll activate two Magic cards! First up, _**Swing of Memories**_! This allows me to summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard to the field. However, that monster has to be sent to the graveyard at the end of my turn!"

"Dark Magician..." Zealoss whispered. "He's coming back..."

Yugi nodded as his ace monster returned in a flash of light. "Correct."

(_Dark Magician. LV/7 Dark/Spellcaster ATK/2500 DEF/2100)_

"For a guy who claims to know how well Yugi plays, he's freaking out too much," Duke remarked.

"Agreed," Lyn replied. "He truly believed he had a chance."

Mai scoffed. "Even I could duel circles around this clown."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

"And the other card is something you know very well," Yugi smiled. "_**Monster Reborn**_. I'm bringing back Dark Magician Girl!"

Zealoss' eyes widened in horror.

In a flash of light and a giggle, the cute mage girl returned.

(_Dark Magician Girl. LV/6 Dark/Spellcaster/Effect ATK/2000 DEF/1700_)

Yugi pointed at Kuraz. "And now, it's time to end this! Sorcerer of Dark Magic, unleash your power! _**Celestial Blast!**_"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic raised his staff and fired a blast of green flames at Kuraz.

"As if I would let you do that!" Zealoss yelled as his face-down card flipped up. "I'm activating Mirror Force! This Trap will bounce your monster's attack back at you and destroy all the monsters that are in ATK position!"

Yugi smirked. "_**Celestial Black Burning**_!"

Zealoss blinked. "Huh?"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic started to spin his staff, unleashing a black tornado on Mirror Force, causing it to explode.

Zealoss was horrified. "HUH?!"

"As long as Sorcerer of Dark Magic is on the field, I can negate the activation of a Trap card and destroy it," Yugi said. "Consider this a counterpart to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8."

"NO!" Zealoss yelled.

The emerald green flames engulfed Kuraz, causing the Light Ruler to explode.

(**ZEALOSS: **_**2400**_)

Yugi smiled. "Next, I'll have Dark Magician Girl attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok with _**Dark Burning Attack**_!"

Dark Magician Girl giggled as she summoned a black energy orb and threw it at Ragnarok, causing the holy dragon to explode.

Zealoss' arms went limp. "That's it... I lost..."

(**ZEALOSS: **_**1900**_)

"I'm afraid so," Yugi said, raising an arm and pointing at Zealoss. "Allow me to give you a taste of my signature monster's power! Dark Magician, attack directly! _**Dark Magic Attack**_!"

Dark Magician nodded as he held his hand out and everything went dark.

Zealoss shuddered as a pulse of darkness smashed into him, knocking him to his knees. "I should have known that I would lose... to the legendary Duel King..."

Yugi turned away as his monsters vanished. "Game over."

(**ZEALOSS: **_**0**_)

(**YUGI: **_**3500**__)_

**(End theme)**

As the duel ended, the group were convinced Zealoss' hype didn't live up to their expectations. Yugi literally took Zealoss, leader of the Grand Paradais Knights, to school.

Duke chuckled. "Well, that was something."

Joey turned to his girlfriend. "Never mind about you dueling circles around him, Mai. I think Serenity could've taken him."

Mai sweatdropped. "Good point."

"What? You think so?" Serenity asked Joey.

Seto unfolded his arms and watched Yugi walk over to Zealoss. "We were supposed to be scared of this guy?"

Lyn, however, wasn't entirely convinced. "I don't know. It seemed... too easy. Something's not right here."

As Yugi stood over Zealoss, the Paradais Grand Knight looked up at the Duel King and seethed.

"I've won this duel. Time for you to live up to your end of the bargain," Yugi demanded.

"Hey, guys!" Came a pair of familiar voices.

The Duelists turned around to see the Duel Academy group and the future team arrive on the rooftop. Yugi and his cohorts were relieved when seeing the two duelist generations together. Zealoss saw his colleagues, Grapplo and Dragoon, in their custody.

"Yugi! I take you won?" Jaden asked.

Yusei noticed the Duel King standing tall over Zealoss. "I take that as a yes."

"Not only did he win, but he creamed him!" Joey said.

Zealoss scowled. "...enough. You won your duel, Yugi Muto. As promised, I'll give you the last part of the three-part password."

"And it is?"

"_Perdidt_."

"Hey, Yugi! We have the other two parts of that three-part code!" Yusei addressed him.

Jaden nodded. "We got it after we beat these two jerks."

"You three can type in the password here," Zealoss backed away, letting the three main Duelists by to access the large computer near them. "Once you punched in the password, you'll have access to the AI in KaibaCorp and all the damage will be undone, Seto Kaiba."

Seto growled. "Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, do it."

Wiping his forehead, Crow sighed with relief. "Can't believe we did it!"

Leo nodded. "Yep, and it's mission accomplished."

Syrus watched Jaden join Yusei and Yugi. "Go for it, Jay!"

As the three Duelists approached the computer, they said the password together.

"Futurum."

"Aeternum."

"Perdidt."

With that, after saying it altogether, the trio typed in the whole password, but just as Yusei was ready to type in the last part... Seto, having the more influent in various language, discerned the Latin phrase.

"WAIT!" Seto exclaimed as he bolted over to stop them.

But, it was too late as the password was already entered into the system.

The sounds of an alarm echoed as red lights flickered on top of the computer. The screen turned red. Everyone on the rooftop watched as a green barrier was produced over the dome.

"_**LOCKDOWN MODE ACTIVATED!**_" The computer optimized its command to trap the Duelists on the top floor facility.

Alarmed, the Duelists gathered together. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei were taken aback by this alarming event. Seto growled as he rushed over and grabbed Zealoss.

"Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed. "We were duped!"

"I knew something was wrong!" Lyn cried out. "He basically threw the match to Yugi so he can set us up!"

Yugi turned to Zealoss and watched Seto drop him.

"There's a barrier covering the roof!" Akiza exclaimed.

"These intend to trap us here with them!" Chazz said.

"And to keep us from giving a helping hand to the others!" said Tea.

"Like hell you punks are trapping us here like rats!" Joey growled as he lunged at Grapplo and Dragoon, but he was pulled back by Trudge and Hassleberry. "Let me at 'em!"

Yusei tried hacking into the computer. "All right, I'm going to shut this thing dow-!"

Just then, Seto pulled out a card and with it he summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! _**White Lightning!**_" shouted the CEO, commanding his monster to launch its attack.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth and fiercely blasted the computer with a powerful blue blast.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

As the blast impacted the computer, it blew the machine into pieces and completely undid the barrier over the dome.

"Yep, forget hacking when you got my bro to take care of the job," Mokuba sweatdropped.

Lyn shook her head. "Hey, it works."

"Sis!" Max and Sam called out to Lyn.

"You guys made it," she was relieved to see them.

The Paradais Grand Knights gawked at their plans being foiled. Everything they set out to accomplish came crashing down before their eyes. Seto only hit an exclamation point that made their plans go up in smoke.

"Honestly, we should've done this from the moment we got here," Seto scoffed as he pulled out his cell and called his administrators back at KaibaCorp.

"So, what did that password translate to?" asked a befuddled Tristan.

"A frivolous question to ask, but it's Latin for 'future forever lost'," Seto confirmed. "I know some Latin, but I discerned it when I heard the phrase altogether. I knew right when the last part was given that I figured it was a fake code to trap us here."

"Yeah, good catch, Kaiba," Duke said.

"Yep, and we could've avoided that duel to begin with," Joey said. "But, hey, seeing Yugi school that loser was good enough for me."

"If we had known Zealoss was an abysmal duelist, we could've let Serenity take him," Mai chuckled.

Serenity blinked again. "I don't think I'm that good."

"Or, let me take him," Tristan suggested.

"I don't know how easy you guys had it, but Dragoon gave Yusei a heck of a match," Leo said.

"Likewise when Grapplo faced Jaden," Blair added.

"Matters not," Jack interjected as he walked over to the Paradais Grand Knights. "You three led us here believing you could trap us with you, blokes. What's your real intention?!"

Yugi stepped forward as he pulled Zealoss face-to-face. "You better tell us what was the method to this madness."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds- **_**Strategy Conference**_**)**

After Seto finished calling the administrators to reactivate the safeties, Zealoss gave in and prepared to tell them the truth.

"Well?" Lyn turned to Seto.

"They're re-enabling the safeties. It should hopefully be resolved in no time."

Max sighed. "Thank the heavens."

Sam nodded. "We've resolved this battle!"

"This was not all our planning," Zealoss conceded with a sigh, to which the Duelists listened. "Yugi, I was fool to believe I could beat you. Likewise, my colleagues didn't know we'd be facing two great duelists... all of this... it was elaborately staged by none other than..." He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "...Professor Frank."

The name struck alarm to the Signers and their colleagues. However, Yusei and Luna took this revelation hardest, especially the latter, who had previously encountered a horrifying duel with Frank.

"Are you trying to fool us?! Frank wouldn't be here...!" Yusei exclaimed.

Luna gasped. "So, that's who Ancient Fairy Dragon warned me about... the one who would meddle with... the past..."

"Who's this Frank guy?" asked Mokuba.

"He's a duelist, known as the Dueling Counselor, from our time," Yusei explained. "Luna dueled him at the Fortune Cup not too long ago." He looked over his shoulder seeing Leo comforting his sister. "Their duel ended in a draw once the professor started going insane."

"He got into the Ancient Forest when he had me deep in a trance," Luna briefly said. "Ancient Fairy Dragon protected the forest and tried to stop him. Before she could get him, I saved him... and then... we were both back in the real world."

"Last I heard, he was institutionalized and then released... though still no in the same frame of mind," Trudge said. "That madman was behind all this?! For what?!"

"Where is he?" Jack demanded as he grabbed Zealoss by his shirt.

"He... He's not here! He's no longer in this timeline!" Zealoss confessed. "By now, he should be gone...!"

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"This was all diversion," Zealoss continued, stammering. "We were to keep you locked here to duel us while he breaks into the Kame Game Shop and steals the Egyptian God Cards!"

"And you sealed those in the shop, right?" Tristan looked over to Yugi.

**(End theme)**

Yugi paled as he pulled out his cell and immediately called his grandfather. "...c'mon, pick up!" Yugi managed to get a hold of him. "Grandpa! Are you ok?!" As they conversed, Yugi's face became paler and nearly dropped the phone. "..."

"Yug?" Joey asked, feeling a sense of urgency when Yugi left everyone in a state of disarray. "Don't leave us in the dark, man. Is he ok?"

Closing his phone, Yugi gritted his teeth. "...Frank's stolen the God Cards. He mugged my grandfather and took them. My grandpa's ok, but..." He pivoted over toward Zealoss and pushed jack aside. He picked up Zealoss and growled. "And where has Frank gone with those God Cards?!"

"YUGI!" Tea cried.

Before a word could be said, a portal opened up behind the Duelists. From the portal came the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto & her animal steed Lupe, Tuxedo Kamen, Morpheous, and Mako Tsunami. The Duelists were equally relieved to see their colleagues together.

"You're all back!" Yusei exclaimed as he and the other duelists were relieved to see the other half of their group return.

Seeing Blue Mars laying unconscious in Ryuuhi's arms, Sam instinctively hurried over to check on her. Likewise, Max rushed over to see Cyber Mercury favoring her right arm. The Duelists were shocked, to say the least, to see most of the Senshi and warriors with fresh battle wounds, which was a recipient of their fights with the Paradais/Neo-Rajita warriors and Angemon X.

"Morpheous! Oh, thank goodness!" Serenity cried, running over and hugging the former general. She was met with an embrace by Morpheous.

Mako lied Battle Jupiter on the ground after carrying her.

"Dad..." Battle Jupiter muttered as she sat up and favored her gut. "I couldn't stop them."

"Neither did anyone else. You guys did all you could," Mako nodded.

"You guys look like you got out of hell!" Tristan put it not-so-lightly.

"Oh, really? You haven't seen hell yet," chided Ryuuhi.

Yugi noticed Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Valkyrie Quaoar with the group. He walked over to them to greet them.

"I see they were able to free you, two," Yugi said. "Thank goodness."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Sedna muttered sadly. "Dimitri... he..."

"Where is that Ascendant friend of yours anyway?" Tea asked, noting the obvious absence of Dimitri and Faith.

Lyn walked over to Valkyrie Varuna. "Tyra, what happened? Where are Dimitri and that Patamon of his?"

"Everyone, I'll explain everything," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto addressed to the parties present. She specifically turned to the Duelists. "And just now I was able to track the temporal movement of the one solely responsible for effecting this timeline and causing the temporal wave that destroyed the future."

"It's Professor Frank," Yusei confirmed. "He's the one we have to go after."

"He's already going back to the past," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto closed her eyes and tracked Frank's temporal shift. "He's gone back to 1009 B.C., during the Ancient Egypt."

Yugi surmised. "Then, he must be planning to use the de-powered God Cards to enslave the real Egyptian Gods."

Seto swiftly interjected. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Hold on. You wanted to know what happened to us?" Sedna spoke up before Pluto could explain. "Well, what you're going to hear will astound... no horrify you all." She muttered and was reluctant to tell them about Dimitri being enslaved by Charon. "Here's what happened..." And then she went into explaining what had happened to her and her colleagues.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Top Floor/3:20 PM**_

When they finally reached the top floor, the Sailor Senshi, Sleipnir, the Amazoness girls, Lien, Gnorg, and TobuCatmon spotted the only hole that was missed. This was the only way to get through the defenses and breach into the outside.

"Here we are," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury confirmed, turning off her visor.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus replied. "Nice work, Mercury! We can finally get out of here!"

"So, how do you suggest we get through?" wondered Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter studied the hole realizing they would have to get through one by one.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune suggested. "Sailor Teleport."

"It's worth a try," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said as she turned to Moon. "Well?"

"Ok," Dai-Valkyrie Moon nodded. "Sleipnir, mind getting in the middle with the others?"

The eight-legged horse complied while he, the Amazoness girls, Lien, and TobuCatmon amassed together. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi forged a circle around them and grabbed grabbed other's hands.

"Permit to use me as a medium to amplify your powers," Sleipnir offered. With that, his entire body produced a white aura around his dark body.

"Thanks, Sleipnir," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn smiled as she took Mercury's hand.

"Are we ready?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus asked her colleagues.

"Wait!" Lien interjected as she looked behind her to see Gnorg sitting down. "Aren't you coming with us, Gnorg?"

Gnorg nodded, talking slow and lethargically as he did. "No, I stay here to tend to other generals who not dead. Maybe convince them to turn against Gamera."

"There was a few I left alive," Neptune seemingly implied after her interaction with Ayame. "I spared them after learning of the people they were."

"Oh, Gnorg, are you sure?" Lien pleaded, waiting for him to reconsider.

"Go, we find you again soon."

Nodding, Lien complied and walked back to the Senshi. The Senshi watched Gnorg backing off and leaving Lien and TobuCatmon in their care.

"Lien will see you again, Gnorg! I will find Nagah-sensei!" Lien openly vowed.

"He's leaving Lien and her Digimon to us?" Venus blinked in befuddlement.

"We don't have time, guys. He has his reasons," Mars pressed.

Once Gnorg walked off, the Senshi closed their eyes and focused by channeling their Sailor powers. Each girl wore their distinctive uniform auras; white for Moon, red for Mars, blue for Mercury, green for Jupiter, golden orange for Venus, golden yellow for Uranus, sea green/turquoise for Neptune, and dark blue/purple for Saturn. Then, the images of their respective animal spirits materialized over them.

"Wow, pretty..." a mesmerized Lien looked in awe.

Sely gasped when she and her Amazoness sisters felt a nostalgic rush hit the back of their minds. They realized that they had utilized this power before.

"Sely, doesn't this feel familiar?" Aphy approached her.

Sely nodded in response. "Yes, and for a minute images of them flashed before my eyes. As if we were them... and... then my mind just went blank."

"Perhaps we were them in another lifetime," Hermy deductively concluded.

Ary asserted. "You'd be right, Hermy. I truly believe we were the Senshi. I know it's strange..."

"No, I don't," Sely said.

"_**Sailor Teleport!**_" The Senshi opened their eyes and cried out in unison.

Once their distinctive auras flashed over their bodies, the auras beamed out through the hole in the barrier. The beams tore through the barrier. Then, a barrier forged and enveloped over the Senshi and company. Sleipnir used some of his own power to push them out of the alien headquarters and propel them through the Phoenixmon Mountain Range. The Senshi were relieved when they saw they were back on the surface.

"TobuCatmon, we're out of the headquarters!" Lien looked down while still being in the bubble.

TobuCatmon blanched. "Do you not realize we're really, really high up?!"

Sleipnir opened his eyes and sighed. "It's been done."

"About time we got out of that horrible stronghold!" Venus said with much relief.

"Who knew there was just a small gap in that barrier? Lucky us," smiled Mars.

Uranus scoffed. "The bad guys need better security."

Saturn concurred. "Yes, and now we can focus on locating Gamera and the other generals."

_Are they really going after Nagah-sensei? _Lien thought, looking back at the Senshi.

"According to what we've learned, Gamera sent his remaining generals to attack the Amazon Kingdom, the Royal Knight's headquarters, and the Dra-Warrior base, including possibly other Digimon and Duel Monster realms," Mercury reminded them. "I suggest we split into groups."

Ourany interjected. "Permit if me and my sisters go to the Amazon Kingdom. We're worried for our older and younger sisters."

Poseidy concurred with her. "I agree. Please, grant us this."

"Hey, you get no argument from us," Jupiter said. "In fact, I think me and Uranus should go accompany you guys."

Uranus shrugged. "Sure. Are you ok with this, Neptune?"

"I have no objections," the turquoise-haired woman stated. "Just that next time, we'll be together again."

"Then, I'll take the Dra-Warriors base," Dai-Valkyrie Venus concluded. "Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go," Mercury offered.

Neptune added. "And I'll join you, too."

"That leaves me, Mars, and Saturn to hit the Royal Knights headquarters," Moon stated.

"The Amazons, Royal Knights, and the Dra-Warriors are going to need our help before we go home. We owe them that much," Venus stated.

"Let Lien join you!" The alien girl ran up and garnered Dai-Valkyrie Moon's attention. "Lien wants to make sure Nagah-sensei is there."

"Lien, look dear, if your sensei saw you with us... well, our situation would get more unnecessarily complicating than it already is," Moon tried to console the alien girl. She saw the passion Lien had in her eyes and couldn't say no to her. "You really want to see her?"

"Please..." Lien pleaded.

Saturn flew over to Lien and smiled, patting Lien's right shoulder. "I'll take care of this, everyone. I'll be responsible with taking her to Nagah."

"Are you sure about this, Saturn?" Neptune asked, obviously worried for her goddaughter's bold decision.

The Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth affirmed. "Yes, and I ask you all to trust this burden on me. I'll get Lien to Nagah and help you stop the Gamera's generals." She received nods from the other Senshi. "Thank you. I won't let you all down."

"Then, we're all set to go. There's no turning back from here on out," Mars said.

"Sleipnir," Moon beckoned the stallion over to meet her. She mounted him.

The Senshi's animal steeds appeared. The Senshi mounted their respective animal steed. Sely, Aphy, Ary, and Crony got on Jupiter's cheetah, Bacchus. The other four Amazoness girls mounted Uranus' griffin, Gryphon. Lien and TobuCatmon crawled over behind Saturn and her steed.

"Guys, once we help liberate them from the Neo-Rajita, we're heading after Gamera," Venus promptly stated.

Mars affirmed. "He's no doubt planning to attack our home. We'll met him there."

"I bet he's not counting on us escaping his stronghold," Uranus said.

"We'll surprise him then! Let's split up and reunite before daybreak!" Moon declared.

Lien clung around Saturn as the steeds glided forward taking the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and their cohorts. Moon, Mars, and Saturn's steeds (with Lien and TobuCatmon) took them toward one direction leading to Royal Knights headquarters. Mercury, Venus, and Neptune's steeds took them toward another direction leading to Dra-Warriors base. Jupiter and Uranus' steeds took them (along with the Amazoness girls) toward the Amazoness Kingdom's direction.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Paradais Building Rooftop/3:25 PM**_

Sailor Sedna finished explaining their encounter with Melancholia, his cohorts, and then told them of the shocking truth related to Dimitri. "...and that's everything. Charon has Dimitri under her dark mind control. It's not his fault he did this to us! I wish I could've stopped him! I want to save him!"

The Duelists, needless to say, were at a loss for words to describe Charon's latest scheme. They were all once again played for fools by the evil woman.

"We will deal with my sister and free Dimitri from her control here, Duelists," Pluto quickly turned to the three Duelist groups. "You have your own task ahead as you pursue Professor Frank and stop him from meddling with the past. If he gains control of the Egyptian Gods, and Serenity forbid any Gods that precede them, we will have more than our current enemies to worry about. Powerful as some of us have become, we can't stand to hold off an assortment of Gods. Frank's actions have already inflicted serious ramifications to this time. He must be stopped."

"That's why we ask you to join us, Time Guardian," Yusei asked of Pluto. "You can take us to the past."

"Unfortunately, I'm unable to go back in time myself. If my deduction is correct, Charon might've given Professor Frank her Time Key."

"And we don't have a Time Key we can use," Crow sighed.

Joey growled. "Damn! Now how are we gonna catch him?!"

"Hold on. That doesn't mean all hope is lost," the Time Guardian pivoted and faced Valkyrie Neo Moon. "My princess, you have the Time Key I've entrusted you with."

"Yeah, I still have it!" Neo Moon nodded as she took out the Time Key. "I used it to bring us here in the first place."

"Things are really looking up for us!" Carly got giddy with excitement.

Jack smirked. "Good, we can chase that bloke down and stop him before he causes anymore trouble."

"I've never met him, but he's already on my bad list," Chazz said.

Jaden turned toward Sedna. "Are you guys going to come with us?"

Sighing deeply, Sedna nodded. "Sorry, guys, but we have to stay here in case Dimitri comes back. I want to do all I can to break Charon's control over him."

"In fact, I'm entrusting the Time Key to you, guys," the future Princess Serenity said, handing the Time Key to Yugi. "Use it wisely and find him."

Gazing over the golden key in his hand, Yugi studied it. "Care to clarify how I should use it?"

"I got that covered," Yusei interjected. "I do remember the command word for word."

Lyn noticed Max and Sam tending to Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury. She approached them.

"Max, Sam, are you coming with us?" Lyn inquired her brothers. "I won't force you to go if you don't want to. I've seen how attached you two are with these two."

Max and Sam turned to each other before Ryuuhi and Daiki stepped in.

"Guys, better make a choice quick," Seto said sternly, not wanting to delay their venture anymore.

Blue Mars stirred as she slowly came to and awoke next to Sam. "...huh? Where am I?" She turned and gasped when she saw Sam sitting next to her. "Oh, Sam? You..." She looked around and noticed they were no longer in the Paradais realm. "We're back in the real world?"

"Sis, thank goodness," Ryuuhi said, pulling his sister into an embrace.

"All I remember was Karin's friend, Dimitri, attacking us and..." Blue Mars shook her head and felt a little lightheaded as she fell on Sam. "Oh..."

"Koori," Sam said, catching her from hitting the floor.

Cyber Mercury patted Max's back. "Go on, your friends need you."

"But, are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"You guys take down that jerk ass! We'll take care of things here!" Daiki encouraged him and Sam.

"If you guy insist," Max nodded as he and Sam joined their sister. "Hey, Hammer! Give this Charon hell and make sure Dimitri is back on our side!"

Valkyrie Varuna replied with a determined firm. "Oh, you don't have to tell me twice." She and Lyn exchanged thumbs up as the Duelists formed a circle together.

"Are we all ready to go?" Duke asked, looking around and seeing the Duelists together.

"I'll be sticking here, guys," Mako insisted as he stayed beside Battle Jupiter's side. "Me and Umi have some family bonding."

Morpheous kissed Serenity as he left her to Joey's care.

"Morpheous, you sure you're not going with us?" Joey asked.

"I have to stay here since we're dealing with my people. I hope to confront Nagah if I see her," Morpheous said. "I have to convince her and my people this war is fruitless."

"Be careful, Morpheous!" Serenity called out to him, to which she received a genuine nod from the ex-Rajita general.

"All right then, everyone," Yusei said as the Duelists, Duel Academy students, the Signers, and the Signers' friends gathered on the center part of the roof.

Just then, Lyn surprised her brothers by pushing them away. Max and Sam were befuddled with their sister's last-minute decision.

"Sis!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm not letting you guys get too distracted! Stay here and tend to the girls!" Lyn called out. "Tyra, make sure my brothers look after those two!"

"Max, Sam, we'll be back before you know it!" Jaden reassured them with a thumbs up.

"After we get done cleaning Frank's clock!" Hassleberry said.

"I'll save you the trouble of saying the command," Neo Moon said. "Yugi Muto, raise the Time Key over your head." She watched him doing so and stated the command. ""Time Key... open the gates to Space-Time Door! Grant them permission into the past!"

As the princess announced, a large gold aura of light swallowed the Duelists. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stood at the forefront with their friends amassed together. Then, a vortex opened and released a beam of white light that pulled them right into the Time Stream.

They safely passed into the Time Stream, leaving the Kuiper Senshi, the Neo Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Pluto & Lupe, the Chimeras, Mako Tsunami, Morpheous, and Max & Sam.

Neo Moon felt Tuxedo Kamen putting a hand on her back. She looked up and smiled to him.

"Good job, my daughter."

"I have faith they'll come back. Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei are three guys I can believe can undo all the damage Frank's done to our future," Neo Moon said.

RJ grinned. "Frank's ass is grass when they catch him."

"Now what we must do is remove Charon's control from Dimitri," Quaoar stated.

Pluto addressed everyone. "Let's relocate to the Hikawa Shrine. There we can tend to injuries and rest, but we can't let down our guards." She got everyone to attentively face her direction. "I know my sister, Charon, is already tracking our current positions. She and Dimitri will come for us. When they do, we must prepare." She shifted her view to Sedna. "Karin, now that we've become Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, we're the strongest members of this group, but don't get too complacent. Dimitri's Ascendant power will still prove to be much too great."

Sedna looked down, sighing deeply as Eris hugged her.

"No, there has to be another way," Neo Moon chimed in. "I remember when my mom was forced to fight dad when Queen Beryl took control of him. This is no different. Karin's not just facing a physical battle, but an emotional one. We have to give her the support she needs... and maybe more..." She said as she pulled out her mother's Silver Crystal. "I brought this."

"No... you can't...!" Summoner Venus exclaimed.

Blue Mars added. "You know using your mother's Silver Crystal could have serious drawbacks if you use too much!"

"I won't need to use a lot," Neo Moon said. "My mother entrusted me with this just as Pluto gave me the Time Key. We've become big difference makers so far. Now, I want to help Karin remove Charon's dark control over Dimitri."

Pluto smiled genuinely when seeing how grown and mature Neo Moon had become.

"We believe in you, our future queen," Sailor Ceres said, bowing before Neo Moon.

Sedna looked toward Neo Moon as her eyes fell on the Silver Crystal. Any dashed hopes she had were slowly being restored.

"Before we go, what do we do with these three clowns?" Adam pointed to Zealoss and his two colleagues.

Demona stepped behind the Paradais Knights and picked up Zealoss. "Ai and I can drop them off at the nearest police station."

"Better yet we can gift package them to the cops," Adam chuckled as he got behind Dragoon and Grapplo, lifting them by the back of their shirts.

Morpheous walked over to Wolk and seized her arm. "And you're sticking with me. Don't even start any trouble, got it?"

Wolk conceded. "Don't worry. I don't plan to run away."

Meanwhile, DemiDevimon glided over to Quaoar and landed on her right shoulder surprising the Brazilian. The Kuiper Senshi, except Sedna, eyed hims suspiciously, especially considering his past affiliation with Melancholia.

"It's ok, guys," Quaoar reassured her fellow Kuipers. "He's not bad."

Orcus wasn't entirely convinced. "I don't know."

"He was with Melancholia, right?" Ixion pointed out.

"With Lord Melancholia gone, I have nowhere else left to go," DemiDevimon muttered sadly. "Don't worry. I'm no spy. I was the one who looked out after Helena when you were coming to save her." He said leaning his head against Quaoar's face. "Will you let me come?"

"Yes, since you did take care of me," the Brazilian said, holding him in her arms. She glanced over to see Varuna talking to Max and Sam. "Don't worry, DemiDevimon. I'm sure the others will accept you."

"I hope," he mumbled.

"C'mon, everyone, we're off to Hikawa Shrine," Tuxedo Kamen advised everyone present. "Hopefully soon... Sailor Moon and her entourage will return." He looked to the skies and sighed. _Please be back from your endeavors, Sailor Senshi. We need you more than ever._

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Near Sheol/3:30 PM**_

Upon arriving near the central gates of Sheol, the Spirit Detectives and their cohorts eyed the direction of the treacherous, fortified sanctuary ruled by the feared Demon Priests. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yasha, and Rio stood at the front with their colleagues sitting up behind them.

On the other side and protecting the gates were armed soldiers. Some rode atop massive naked warthog-like behemoths bellowing like mad. Others were using mechanical transports and even tanks.

Despite what they were going against, the Detectives and company weren't the least bit worried. The grunts were the least of their worries. It was what lied beyond the gates.

"See all those?" Cammy whispered to Yui.

Yui nodded. "Yeah, cannon fodder. No big deal."

"Look at the size of those piggies," Chuu licked his chops. "They can provide this ol' bloke weeks on end."

"Concentrate less on food, Chuu," Rinku chided him.

Enki cleared his throat, garnering Yusuke's attention from the gates. "We're ready whenever you are."

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Time Limit**_**)**

Grinning, Yusuke channeled the Youki into his fists. "Let's give these guys a proper guest greeting." With that, he dashed ahead leading the charge against the gate guardians.

xxxxx

The Demon Knights, the Shadow Guardians, and the hundreds of soldiers heard the loud cries from Yusuke's group and the exchange of devastating attacks, including the blood-curdling cries from slain soldiers.

"Keep at ease, soldiers," Toki commanded, taking Kyo's place who hadn't returned from the Priests' fortress. _What the hell is keeping you, Kyo?_

Suddenly, they heard the loud banging against the gates. The Demon Knights readily prepared for the invaders to breach the gates.

_**Boom!**_

A massive surge of blue light tore through the front gate, causing it to explode. The man who fired the shot was Yusuke Urameshi, who finished unleashing his Spirit Gun.

"RAISE SOME HELL, GUYS!" Yusuke hollered as he led the charge and bumrushed the Demon Knights.

Following not too far behind Yusuke were Hiei, who speedblitzed and tore through a bunch of Sheol soldiers, Kurama, Rio, Yasha, Mizuno, Brimstone, Maya, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, ShadowMetalGarurumon, Chuu and his colleagues, Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, Shura, and Toguro. Kuwabara came in last while holding onto Nadeshiko. The orange-haired Detective slipped behind a stone and kept Nadeshiko safely with him.

Meanwhile, Hiei cut down a bunch of soldiers with his sword. Kurama utilized his rose whip and sliced apart a few unarmed soldiers. Rio came into head with some Sheol soldiers and destroyed them with his dark Youki. Yasha's claws became red and used them to skewer through some soldiers.

ShadowMetalGarurumon charged ahead and expelled ice, turning a warthog demon into a frozen hog.

"That's a good way to put a pig on ice," Aoshi joked. "I hope Chuu likes frozen pork." Suddenly, his demon senses flared as something came from above. He saw fire being launched at him with catapults. "Get back!" He warned Cammy and Shingo while transforming into a Lycan. He jumped up and kicked the fireball and sent it back at two soldiers sitting near a catapult.

"Nice kick, Aoshi!" Cammy exclaimed, taking out the Dragon Gazer Mirror. "Shingo, let's see how well the training with Hiei and Kurama went."

"I won't let you down," Shingo said, taking out his sword and sticking close to her. He whirled around catching a Sheol soldier and stabbing him with his sword. "Wow... I really did that?" He watched the demon drop dead.

"Yep, that's the way," Cammy said, using her mirror to deflect a fireball heading her way and sending it back at the demon warriors. One demon attempted to an ambush, but Shingo lunged across and pushed Cammy aside. He cut through the demon with lightning speed and killed him.

"Thanks, Shingo, for having my back," she said, taking his hand.

Mizuno unleashed a torrent of water, which flooded a portion of the vicinity and repelled demon warriors. Brimstone spun his body around and released barrage of fire blasts that vaporized a bunch of unguarded Sheol demons. Maya charged at Sheol warriors and cut them down with energy-powered sais.

Chuu and his crew plowed down a majority of the soldiers and reduced the cannon fodder numbers.

"Heads up!" Shura called out, helping Yui taking out a few Sheol soldiers.

"Here's one coming your way!" Yui called out, unleashing a Spirit Gun blast and blowing away a bunch of demon warriors. She called to the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "You're doing great, guys! Let's keep it up! Kohana's counting on us!

"Finally, the ones that really matter," Yusuke scoffed, seeing the Demon Knights charging in.

The Demon Knights and the Shadow Guardians immediately thrust themselves into the fray while engaging their enemies.

However, Rio noticed the lack of presence from his brother. "But, I don't see Kyo with them. Where is he?" He looked across the vicinity and saw a bridge connected to a large strip of land connecting to the Demon Priest castle. He suddenly sensed the presence of his brother in the fortress. _He's in there?! Then, Kohana has to be there, too. _"Yusuke! Kyo is in the fortress ahead!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds – **_**Unleash Force**_**)**

When Yusuke looked ahead, he quickly beelined toward the fortress. However, Toki was able to catch up and block him off from the path.

"Going somewhere, Yusuke Urameshi?" grinned Toki, forging an energy blade and went for his head.

Suddenly, Mizuno stepped in throwing a water whip that blocked Toki's blade.

"Mizuno!"

"Go on ahead with Rio, Yusuke!" Mizuno said, intently glaring down Toki. "Me and him have a fight to finish."

"Thanks," Yusuke nodded. "Rio, this way!" He called the Demon Stone wielder over to follow him.

Toki scoffed irritably and held his ground against Mizuno. He chuckled in amusement. "Oh, how glad I am we've crossed paths. This time I'll take you as my own personal slave."

Mizuno retorted while taking a battle stance. "You can try, but don't get your hopes up. I won't be reduced to being one's prostitute." She lashed out throwing a water whip and attacking Toki head-on.

After Hiei finished off a horde of Sheol soldiers, he sensed murderous intent coming behind him. He phased out of a Shiki's reach and landed several feet back. Shiki turned and brandished dual arm blades. Hiei had his sword ready.

"Perfect. We can finally settle it," Hiei stated, taking a swordsman's stance.

In a flash, both warriors flickered out and attacked each other with supersonic speed strikes. Hiei's sword came into contact with Shiki's blades. Both warriors phased through one another and took their fight to a new location.

Kurama sensed a malicious presence and saw Gami walking toward him.

"This time I'll become a legend after I kill you," Gami vowed as he lunged forward and punched through Kurama... only to hit a plant decoy in his place. He turned around and spotted Kurama wearing a sly and calm demeanor.

"By all means, come and take my head if you can," the red-haired sly fox took to the air and landed on a rooftop, luring Gami to pursue him.

Brimstone and Kanzo went head-to-head. They exchanged blows and unleashed a bombardment of intense flames & Youki to counteract each other.

Kanzo taunted the armored fire warrior. "You'll be given a burial after we're done killing you." However, the symbiote interjected, cackling sadistically and in a higher-pitched voice. "_**No! Leave nothing of him, but a puddle of blood! We'll eat him alive and whole!**_"

Brimstone was barely fazed by the symbiote speaking through Kanzo. He charged forward and unloaded with fiery fists, forcing Kanzo to evade and go on the defensive.

As for Maya, she was aided by Chuu and the Makai entourage as they took on the Shadow Guardians.

Maya exchanged rapidfire kicks with Chii. Chii went for a blade to behead Maya, but the Chimera backhanded demon's weapon and landed a roundhouse kick to knock her back.

Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, and Jin upped their efforts dealing with Shin, Maga, Moriya, Namiza, and a large fleet of Sheol soldiers.

Yasha dashed across, cutting through the hordes of Sheol soldiers like they were nothing. She managed to catch up with Yusuke and Rio as they headed closer to the bridge linked to the fortress.

"We're closing in!" Yasha called out.

However, as the trio advanced, a large behemoth landed in front of them and barricaded them from the bridge. Yusuke, Rio, and Yasha jumped back, taken by surprise as Vigor towered over them.

"This is as far as you go," Vigor boomed.

Yasha growled. "Vigor!"

"So, he must be one of the Priests," Yusuke deduced. "Didn't know King Kong was one of them."

Rio added. "He is, but he's not keeping us from my sister and Kyo!"

"Quite the contrary. I'm going to kill you three where you stand..."

"Is that right? Perhaps you can tell us that?" Came a woman's voice.

Just then, Vigor and the trio turned around to see Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, and Toguro advancing toward the Demon Priest.

"Your fight is with us, Demon Priest Vigor," Yomi stated.

Yasha was relieved to see them. "Looks like we were given a break."

Yusuke was nonetheless happy to see them. "He's all yours, guys." With that, he, Rio, and Yasha bypassed Vigor, who tried to stop them.

The four demon warriors jumped Vigor and prevented him from getting four. Toguro grabbed one arm while Enki grabbed the other. Yomi and Mukuro struggled to hold the demonic gorilla body back. Together, they picked up Vigor and slammed him down. The weight of Vigor's body created a large crater, leaving him buried under rubble.

Looking back while running through the bridge, Yusuke laughed. "Nice grand slam!"

"Stay focused, Yusuke. This time we're entering far more treacherous territory," Yasha advised Raizen's descendant.

"We're finally getting near," Rio said, looking ahead to see the palace gates closing.

The three warriors produced combined Youki energy and unleashed an immense beam that destroyed the door. They quickly jumped through into the mouth leading them into the fortress.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Probing the powerful Youki energies, Long stood from his throne and smiled wickedly.

"Yusuke, Yasha, and Rio have managed to get through. Excellent," he snickered evilly and walked over to observe the ritual site. He saw Kyo sitting down and patiently waiting for his brother. "In no time, the ritual will finally be underway."

Laying on the altar, Kohana and her body were being instilled with the Demon Stone's power.

"Arago's revival is imminent. I can feel it..." Long quivered with sheer delight. "Soon, all realms will become Arago's. Human civilization is on its way to total collapse and none will be grander when I become a witness to it all."

Tsukiyomi overheard Long's boast across the room and eyed him suspiciously.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Zektor Base/Gamera's Quarters/3:42 PM**_

Having witnessed Melancholia and company's defeat, Gamera stood from his seated position. The time had come to spring his next phase. He pivoted to his right side and beckoned Nagah, who hovered near him.

"Melancholia, Babbi, Parasimon X, and our Paradais allies have fallen. Two more of those Senshi have gained those powerful armors. Now, I sense the Senshi have escaped from the headquarters and advancing to where the generals are engaging our enemies. They are proving to be a bigger headache than initially believed. Now I see why my father was adamant with killing them."

Nagah nodded. "Yes, now, will we be departing?"

Gamera replied, deepening his tone. "Charon can handle those insects who escaped the dimension. Nagah, we're departing. It's time we hit the Royal Knight headquarters and collect what I need. The next phase to universal domination commences."

"Yes, sir. I will alert Generals Lobo, Ztreko-Li, and Revenant," Nagah said as she walked out and accompanied Gamera from the base. She sighed, recalling the last moments of Melancholia's life being snuffed out by Sedna. _Can't believe Melancholia is gone. Lien, I hope you didn't share his fate._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Dimension/3:45 PM**_

Reappearing in the Paradais dimension, Sailor Charon walked back to her throne with Angemon X accompanying her.

"Before we commence, Dimitri..." Charon glanced over to the Ascendant. "Place the traitor on the ground."

With that, Angemon X complied and set the unconscious Neo-Rajita general on the floor. Sailor Charon raised her staff, which leaked out dark energy that snaked around Blitzkrieg's body and covered him. When the energy fully engulfed him, Blitzkrieg was confined inside an emerald crystal. Lifting her staff again, she suspended Blitzkrieg above her throne.

"Now he can be a witness to the forthcoming chaos, which we plan to unleash on the realms," the conniving woman chortled.

She activated the visuals as they displayed the various locations where the heroes were currently located. On one screen, it showed the Planetary Senshi dividing into three groups and heading toward the major Digimon-Duel Monster vs. Neo-Rajita battles. On another screen, it displayed the Spirit Detectives and their allies storming through Sheol and engaging the Demon Knights and the treacherous Meikai forces. On an opposite end, one visual showed the Kuiper Senshi, Neo Senshi, and their cohorts arriving outside Hikawa Shrine. The central screen showed the battle in Digital Paradise, which had hit a lull period.

"They're all so spread apart. The more they're divided, the better we can destroy them," Charon chortled as Angemon X behind her offered no statement. "This is the perfect time to take advantage over these heroes. Well, barring the Spirit Detectives, the Demon Priests are very close to reviving their Demon God, Arago. I'll let them take the Detectives off our backs." With a snap of her fingers, a large gathering of shadowed figures, large and small, materialized. "Paradais agents, it's time we finally initiate the next phase. We will advance sooner than previously planned."

Hydra stepped forth and knelt down in front of Charon. "Lady Charon, give us our command. We've been waiting for action for quite sometime."

"Yes, and I was able to relocate Nix here. How is he?"

Hydra replied earnestly. "I've placed him in this containment to recover." She said, pulling out an emerald jar with Nix's remains, including his central eye. "What shall I do?"

"Give him to me. I will take him," Charon said, pointing her staff to Hydra as she made the jar magically float into her hand. "Hydra, you will arrive at the Royal Knights headquarters. There you will lie in wait until the Senshi heading there arrive. But, don't intervene with what Gamera plans to do when he attacks the headquarters and extracts what he's looking for."

"As you command, Lady Charon."

Charon shifted her focus to the other shadowed figures – one resembling a giant serpent and another a smaller humanoid. "KingBasiliskmon and Grendelmon, you will be transported to the Gates of Paradise in the Central Digital Realm. Remain in hiding until the battle gets heated. Under no circumstances attack Madoudramon and his forces unless there is provocation, but I doubt we have much to worry."

KingBasiliskmon cackled evilly behind thick snake hisses. "At last, I'll finally settle my conflict with that damn Himura and that mongrel. Oh, yes, and how could I forget seeing Kotori being a zombie puppet and watching her skewer Himura alive, but I won't let her take all the glory!" He roared while slamming his tail down as the weight of his tail crushed a floor of crystals.

Grendelmon replied with a low grunt. "As you wish. I will eliminate the Legendary Warriors."

"BelialMyotismon, the Dra-Warrior base will be your target. Help General Revenant turn the tide against the Dra-Warriors before the Senshi arrive."

BelialMyotismon responded, cackling evilly and maliciously. "Perhaps now I can finish where I left off by killing the Dra-Warrior's leaders just as I did away with that fool AlforceVeedramon."

Suddenly, a sound of glass shattering was heard as Charon turned and saw Igasu emerge. The fully nude red-skinned mutant stepped forward taking a deep breath as she examined her fully regenerated body.

"Igasu, so good of you to join us," Charon smirked, seeing the red-skinned Usagi clone approach her.

"I'm fully healed. I thought I was..."

"Dead? You would've been had I not collected the last piece of you after the Senshi incinerated what was left of you. You have me to thank."

Clenching her right hand, Igasu flexed her muscled arm and blinked in curiosity over her repaired body. She turned and saw she was in her full birthday suit, but didn't seem to care at all. Only revenge was on her mind.

"I'll save you the trouble and send you with Hydra."

"When can I have my revenge on the stupid rabbit girl and her Senshi friends?"

"Oh, you will and then more," the dark Senshi finished. "Now go put on the clothing and armor I left for you on my throne." As Igasu went to suit up, Charon noticed the hideous chimera-like figure. One can describe it with draconian head, a humanoid body, and a lower half body like a serpent's. "Najadramon, it's time to hit the Amazon Kingdom now that they're in the middle of a war with General Ztreko-Li. Turn all of the Amazons into your own garden ornaments if you wish. Anything to please you."

The half-dragon, half-serpent giggled with a filtered snake-like tone. "Thanks to you and the dark powers of Paradais, I've been granted a second chance of extracting revenge. Today will finally mark the end of the Amazon Kingdom and Athenamon will meet her maker." She cackled evilly with green eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Dimitri," Charon addressed the Ascendant behind her. "We will personally go to Earth to attack Karin and her entourage since they'll be recovering. This time do not hold anything back. However, leave Sailor Pluto to me..." She said as an devilish smirk adorned the woman's pasty features. "...I'll personally deal with her. Paradais agents, dismissed."

After departing from the dimension, Sailor Charon saw Igasu fully garbed in her new battle gear.

"Go with Hydra, Igasu. She's waiting for you outside this chamber," Charon said, watching Igasu depart. "Dimitri, let's go. Remember to show no restraint when facing your old girlfriend."

Angemon X complied without hesitation. "As you command, my mistress."

"With Professor Frank going to the past, he'll use the power of the Egyptian Gods and the Earthbound Immortals to finish the Duelists. That takes them off our backs and we can focus on dividing the groups up even further."

"_**Interesting developments, my love,**_" came the haunting voice of the ambiguous Prophet. He hovered near Charon. "_**I never quite predicted you'd bring an Ascendant to our side. Are you certain he will be up to the task of finishing the girl and her colleagues?**_"

"I've instilled his mind and body with the powers of Paradais. Rest assured, we will finish off my sister, Karin Osaka, and their group," Charon said her staff, making her and Angemon X teleport from the dimension, leaving behind the Prophet.

Chuckling darkly, the mysterious hooded being floated aside and observed the visuals showing the various ongoing battles and scenarios involving the heroes.

"_**What an interesting fifth day this has turned out. Only a few discrepancies have occurred, but as far as I'm concerned... events are still being played out as they should...**_" He stopped himself momentarily before speaking. "_**...or, perhaps not. Nay. Just two more days of chaos left... nothing to fear. Our vision shall become reality.**_" The patient being reassured himself nothing would diverge from Paradais' original goal.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/3:52 PM**_

With all the heated battles taking place in the other realms, Tokyo was enjoying a more quiet and leisure time.

Megumi took advantage of a beautiful day as she took Yusuke and Kazuma, the Katsuya twins, for a fun day in the park. Listening to her iPod, Megumi sat beside a tree under a shade watching the boys playing with YellowKouInumon and BlackViximon.

The boys weren't the only twins in the park enjoying the relaxing day.

Ai and Makoto were there to help Megumi take care of the boys. Impmon jumped in wrestling with Renamon and Inumon's pups. The pups jumped all over Impmon.

"Yay, go, YellowKouInumon!" Kazuma cheered him on.

Yusuke giggled. "Haha, BlackViximon!"

Ai and Makoto sweatdropped when seeing their partner at the mercy of the pups.

Megumi giggled a bit, watching the kids and the pups. "They're having such a good time." Gazing to the skies, she hummed to herself. "I hope nothing ruins this perfect day."

Just then, Megumi felt someone tap her shoulder. She took off her ear pieces and turned around to see a tall, red-haired young woman wearing a black tank top and torn jeans.

"...Kasumi, oh, it's you," Megumi muttered, standing up and greeting her. "What brings you here?"

"Okami wasn't at the shrine and I'm on break from active competition. So, I came here after Suzuno told me you were going to be here."

"Heard you recently lost your championship. Sorry to hear."

Kasumi acknowledged this with a heavy sigh. "You can't win 'em all. I was bound to lose it someday. It was a good run."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Maybe stay in town for a while. I don't know. I wanted to ask Okami if I could stay in his home until my head is clear and I'm ready to compete again."

"Sounds good. Perhaps you could help volunteer with the classes... maybe with me?" The Kobubo instructor offered to the ex-battle champion. "Those wrestling moves of yours could use more finesse. Want to take some Kobudo lessons with me?"

"Nah, I'll pass. Besides, finesse is not really my thing. I doubt you could handle me."

Lifting a brow, Megumi gave a subtle and sly smirk. "Really? Hate to disappoint you, but I've sparred with a few of those fighters you competed with. I may not look it, but I can break even professional fighters."

"Is that a challenge, Megumi?"

"Maybe, but I'm not here to spar. I'm here because children need me." She pointed to the Katsuya twins, Ai & Makoto, and the Digimon. "I've taken a week off. Perhaps you'd like to join me and watch the kids."

"Miss Megumi!" Makoto called to her. "Look, Impmon is at their mercy!"

"Yes, I can see."

Blinking twice, it quickly dawned on Kasumi. She saw living Digimon before her eyes.

"Are those... the Digimon I've been hearing about?"

"Yep, aren't they adorable?" Megumi genuinely said.

"I've been overseas a lot that I don't come here often to see them, but always hear about them on the news. That's something..." She stopped as Megumi took her hand and led her to see the children.

"Relax. Let's enjoy the rest of the day."

While the two women joined the children, they were being watched from afar. Hiding behind the shading of a bush, an icy figure with red eyes meticulously eyed the pups and the children.

As Impmon picked himself up, he felt a chill down his back.

_What's that cold feeling I'm getting?_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:03 PM**_

After leaving the Paradais building, the Kuipers, the Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and company settled on the Hikawa Shrine, the official base of operations of the Sailor Senshi.

The injured were tended to and healed. Sailor Blue Mars was seen walking with Sam supporting her. Max watched Cyber Mercury leaping into the air and flexing her former injured areas. The Chimeras were fortunate to rely on their alien healing factors, which repaired their bodily injuries without healing from the Senshi.

Mako sat on the shrine steps conversing with Battle Jupiter, establishing their father-daughter bond.

"I'm proud to know a daughter of mine will continue Mako-chan's legacy," Mako said. "Are the seas still beautiful in your time?"

"Yeah and much cleaner once Neo-Queen Serenity ascends," Battle Jupiter replied, smiling. "You and mom pushed strong conservation programs with Mercury to clean the waters and save the coral reefs. Even the great whales recovered from near extinction."

"Wonderful," he said, feeling more prouder for his future self.

As Sailor Cyber Mercury landed on her feet, Max clapped for her.

"Looks like you've recovered well, Amaya!" Max said.

The blue-haired girl grinned proudly. "Thanks, Max." She walked over and sat next to him, causing Max's anxiety level to steadily rise. "What's wrong? Relax." She said, taking his hand. "Do you get like this around girls?"

"No... not really... just that..." Max stammered, making Cyber Mercury giggle.

"You're so adorable, Max. That was nice of Lyn to have you and Sam stay behind for our sake."

"I hope she, Seto, Mokuba, Jaden, and the others will be ok..."

"They will. That Frank asshole can't get away from them forever," Cyber Mercury reassured him as she threw an arm over him. "We have to be ready when Charon and Dimitri show up."

"Right..." Max said, applying a strong grip around Mercury's hand.

Sailor Blue Mars sauntered toward Sam while sitting next to him.

"What do you think of being on your mom's shrine?" Sam inquired.

"Hasn't changed that much, except her garden is bigger and the obvious futuristic scenery," Blue Mars said, folding her arms on her lap. "The shrine is in our family's care."

"It is beautiful. I wish I could go to your time."

Blue Mars added in a sincere tone. "Who knows? Once this is all over, maybe you could... maybe..."

Ryuuhi stepped and cleared his throat. "What's that I hear, sis?"

"Oh, Ryuuhi?" Blue Mars turned and acknowledged him.

"Hey, man, you eavesdropping?" Sam faked a smile.

"Planning to come to our time? That depends if our future can be restored. Until then, focus on the present."

Blue Mars and Sam took Ryuuhi's remark to heart. What he said had more truth than he let on.

xxxxx

Inside the shrine, Morpheous confined Wolk under his watchful and penetrating gaze. Sailor Summoner Venus, Adam, and Demona played poker to keep themselves occupied. Daiki was inside finishing repairs on Helbot and working on his Hermes armor.

In one of the bedrooms, Mika calling for a quick meeting with her Chimera friends. They sat on the floor shocked upon learning her shocking announcement.

"What did you say?" Sara gasped.

Hayata blinked thrice. "Are you serious about this?"

Mika nodded nonchalantly. More surprising to them was how easy she took it.

"After what happened and seeing Larry in action, I'm stepping down as leader and letting Larry take my place. Larry..."

Larry stepped up and took Mika's hand. "I don't know what to say, Mika."

"Don't. You earned it for saving me... I was such a burden and letting that freak take advantage of me..." She stopped when Larry put a finger to her lips.

"That's behind us. Mika, I won't let you down."

Mika added. "Under the condition that I'm second in command."

"Hey, no objections here," Larry shrugged.

Hayata and Sara both nodded in approval as the leadership officially shifted from one Chimera to another. As Mika stepped out and closed the door, her smile seemingly faded whilst looking to the floor.

"I hope I made the right choice..." Mika murmured before bolting out of the shrine and heading out into the garden.

xxxxx

Not too far from the garden, the Kuipers, Neo Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Raizen Jr., and the Sailor Quartet gathered together speaking with Sailor Pluto. Quaoar was sitting on a stone holding DemiDevimon and watching Sedna gazing out to the skies.

Luna, Artemis, Diana, Desi, and Lucy were sitting on a porch looking out for the Senshi and the others.

"Sounds like they've been through a rough experience, Artemis," Luna said. "I hope Sailor Moon and the others can get here soon."

Artemis concurred. "Yeah, I am worried for them especially Venus. But, if what Pluto told us was true, the other girls gained their new Senshi forms. I have faith they will return to us."

Diana added. "Dai-Valkyrie forms, huh? How cool."

Lucy spoke up. "These Dai-Valkyrie forms sound like they've given the Senshi a an extraordinary boost.

Desi turned to the mooncats and Lucy. "If Karin gained hers, then it's only a matter of time before the other Kuipers achieve theirs."

As Sedna continued staring at the skies, Neo Moon looked at her in pity.

"Poor Karin. To have her boyfriend turned against her..." The pink-armored princess grasped her mother's Silver Crystal in her grasp. "The only way we can save him might be if I use this Silver Crystal."

"Please, don't overexert yourself," Pluto seemingly pleaded.

"She's right, Usa-chan," RJ said, patting Neo Moon's shoulder. "Take it easy."

Neo Moon hugged RJ. "Thanks, but I'll be just fine, RJ."

"We have faith in you, our future queen," Sailor Ceres winked.

Sailor Pallas nodded happily. "That's right! Pallas believes in you."

Sailor Vesta grinned. "Go for it, Neo Moon."

"Yeah, and help Sedna save that boyfriend of hers," Sailor Juno said. "Though, let's hope he doesn't decide to attack us again."

"He won't once we remove Charon's dark power from his body," Pluto said, folding her fingers over her Garnet Staff.

"But, we have to get Sedna out of her funk before Charon and Dimitri find us," Eris said.

Orcus agreed. "I wish we could do something."

Ixion proceeded to approach Sedna. "I'll go..."

Varuna put an arm out, stopping Ixion as they saw Quaoar getting up. They and others present saw Quaoar walking behind Sedna.

"Sedna... Karin," Quaoar spoke up, kindly addressing Sedna. "I wanted to say how sorry I was... for throwing away my power dagger and trying to throw away my responsibility, but that was me acting impulsively without thinking." She grabbed DemiDevimon clinging to him as she teared up. "But, you have to remember... what Kitoss did to me... after that... I'm no longer _pure_ like I used to be." She implicitly tried to cover up how badly Kitoss took advantage of her during her time as Melancholia's captive. "You killed Melancholia... but by then it was too late. I killed my tormentor for you."

"She's right, Sedna," DemiDevimon added, to which Sedna pivoted her view from the skies and toward them. "I may not forgive what you did to my master, but Helena's trying to tell you that she's had it worse. You have a chance to get back Dimitri, but the damage's been done to Helena and she's lost her purity."

"Sedna, this will take me time to recover and I've decided..." Quaoar continued on, looking Sedna into her eyes, which burned with renewed determination. "After this whole war is over, I'm requesting time for myself. I've talked to Miss Setsuna and she's granted me time-off. I'm planning to go back home to visit my family for a few weeks. By then, I should be healed."

Sedna nodded to Quaoar's surprise. "If Miss Setsuna said ok, then request granted from me. But, does this mean... you're stepping down as a Kuiper, too?"

The Brazilian smiled genuinely and grinned. "Are you kidding? I killed Kitoss. I wouldn't give up my position for anything! It's just a vacation and besides I do miss my family back home. I'll never give up being Sailor Quaoar for anything!"

"Oh, Helena..." Sedna smiled as tears filled her eyes. She pulled Quaoar into an embrace. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, let's go and save your boyfriend! He's too good looking to be with Charon anyways."

When seeing the two Kuipers embrace, the others looked on pleased with the end result. Even Varuna was genuinely happy to see Quaoar and Sedna patching things up.

However, another individual's name came to Varuna's mind.

_We all wouldn't be here if you hadn't come in, Blitzkrieg. That crazy bastard really did pull through... and is probably dead. _The blonde shook her head and saw Quaoar pulling away from Sedna.

"Now, Sedna, are you ready to confront Dimitri when the time comes?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the Kuiper leader.

"I... I am," she seemed hesitant to answer, but established her final vow to carry her action through. "Neo Moon, can the Silver Crystal remove the darkness Charon instilled in him?"

"Yes, but I must be cautious how much power I draw from it."

"Karin, one final thing..." Dai-Valkyrie Pluto addressed the Ice Senshi. "Remember what Sleipnir gave you."

When the Time Guardian reminded her, Sedna quickly pressed her hands over her chest armor and invoked a white beacon of light. Everyone near her watched a white orb emerge from Sedna's chest.

"An orb?" Quaoar blinked as she touched it.

"Listen up, my Kuiper," the Ice Senshi addressed her team. "With this orb given to me by Sleipnir, I can make you Dai-Valkyries like me. With Charon and our enemies upping the stakes, it's time to fight back. Please, will you accept?"

Naturally, the Kuipers nodded in unison and accepted the offer to upgrade their Senshi powers.

"Does this mean I can, too?" Neo Moon inquired.

"Sure," the Ice Senshi replied. "I don't know about the other Neo Senshi. We don't have the Moon Heart Crystal to grant them their basic Valkyrie forms."

"In any case, let's get this over with, Sailor Sedna," Pluto suggested.

With that, Sedna called forth the Kuiper Senshi and Neo Moon to approach her. It wasn't long before everyone – from the other Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, Morpheous, and the others – emerged to witness the momentous event.

xxxxx

Far off from the Hikawa Shrine location, Sailor Charon and Angemon X appeared on top of Tokyo Tower.

"Ready to initiate the hunt? We know where to find them."

"As you command, my mistress," Angemon X said, taking out his sword and was ready to draw Senshi blood. His face seemingly twitched as images of Sedna flooded his mind.

Charon meticulously noted this setback. _I need to instill more darkness in him before his resistant Ascendant mind breaks free. Ugh, these Ascendants are too difficult to control._ "Before we go, allow me to charm you with Chaos' power." She turned him around and planted a kiss to the man's lips.

Angemon X's arms fell limp as Charon instilled the Ascendant with more dark energy.

Charon smiled, withdrawing her lips from his. "I'll just give you some time until your body takes it all in. Then, we can hit the Senshi's headquarters."

xxxxx

_**Ancient Egypt/1009 B.C.**_

As they arrived at their destination, the three Duelist generations surveyed the stretches of endless desert. They saw familiar pyramids situated in the near distance and away from where they stood was the nearest city. Yugi and his friends recognized the location and the time setting from their previous journey into Ancient Egypt.

"Yug, we're..." Joey tried to finish as Yugi nodded.

"My friends..." Holding on Neo Moon's Time Key, Yugi said while Jaden and Yusei stood alongside him. "...welcome to Ancient Egypt. 1009 B.C."

xxxxx

_**(Cue Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Carly: Eh?! We're in Ancient Egypt?! 1009 B.C.?!

Yusei: Looks like a settlement not too far off.

Lyn: Guys, look! There's a girl... and she looks just like me?

'Kisara': Seth...? (sees Lyn) You must be a mirage... you... have to be...

Yugi: Please, we need help with navigation.

Kisara: I can take a few of you to Thebes.

Yugi: Myself, Joey, Tea, Seto, and Lyn can join you to avoid bringing a large crowd.

Jaden: We'll set up fort somewhere and wait for y'all!

Seto: He looks just like me... (sees Priest Seth)

Atem: Are you assassins? Did you use magic to look like us to take our places?

Yugi: Listen, it's imperative we see the Pharaoh, Prince.

Megumi: Is that a Digimon attacking?!

'Ice Digimon': Bring me the pups and no one gets hurt... much.

Impmon: You can take it up with me, jerk! (evolves into Beelzebumon)

Ai: Beelzebumon destroys one and another one pops out!

'Ice Digimon': Necromon's dark magic has enhanced my abilities. I can never die and any part of me that is destroyed creates another one of me. You're wasting your efforts!

Keiko: Guys, we're here with the infants. Care to tell what's wrong?

Pluto: Kuiper Senshi, prepare to receive your Dai-Valkyrie upgrade.

Vivian and Miho: Hold on! (both turn into Sailor Haumea and Sailor Makemake)

Eris: What?!

Max: You mean to tell me... Vivian Wong the Asian Duelist and... a friend of Yugi Muto's are the newest Kuiper Senshi?!

Pluto: Allow me to explain.

Sedna: What?! You mean... they've been waiting to meet us?!

Haumea and Makemake: We're here to fight on your behalf, Sailor Sedna.

Charon: More Kuiper Senshi? Very sound choices, dear sister. Though, it also seems Sedna's far more resourceful than we might've assumed. She's about to grant her friends their new armors to fight us with. How foolish. These girls are only wasting their efforts.

Angemon X: Karin...

Athenamon: Amazoness Swordswoman, we'll need to merge to fight off Ztreko-Li. We're losing warriors on both sides.

Amazoness Queen: Try as you'd like, but we will take the kingdom.

Gamera: Nagah, it won't be long when our top generals seize the three central sanctuaries of the Digital World. Once they've secured them, we will unleash the invasion flood on Earth's realm.

Nagah: It's all going according to your wishes.

Yui: Let's go forward, guys! To the fortress! (leads the Neo-Spirit Detectives).

Kyo: Rio, I sense you're drawing near. It's only a matter of time before one of us becomes Arago's vessel.

Kuwabara: C'mon, guys! To the castle!

Long: Yes, let there be bloodshed before Arago is revived!

Sailor Moon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Journey in Ancient Egypt! More Chaos in the Present!**_

Yusei: Now, we have to travel further into the ancient past.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew, lots of more chaotic action and events setting up the next story arcs. Dimitri/Angemon X joins Paradais but not by choice. It should've been obvious the Angemon X vs. heroes fight would be one-sided, but there did come points where the Kuipers and Neo almost subdued him with their magic. Ascendants, despite their great power, could likely be hurt by Senshi-based magic. That's a weakness I want to try to exploit when they confront Dimitri again. It's akin to Superman's weakness to certain magic. Now, the question is: can our heroes band together in time to prepare for Charon's next attack?

Quaoar's finally made up to Sedna and vows to fight on the Kuiper's behalf. Moreover, the Kuipers will be receiving their Dai-Valkyrie upgrades in the next chapter or two. Also judging by the preview, Vivian and Miho will meet the Kuiper Senshi for the first time and reveal their Senshi identities to them. Will the Neo Senshi gain Valkyrie forms? Time will tell.

We have an official power transfer as Larry becomes leader of the Chimeras. Mika steps down to second-in-command, but judging by her leaving the room... she questions if she made the right choice. As for Maya, why hasn't she been with the Chimeras since and before this story? Well, she's essentially more aligned with the Spirit Detectives and become part of their crew. This is thanks to being more deeply involved with Kurama's line of duty. She still makes time for her Chimera friends whenever available.

I hope you guys enjoyed the three duels. Tell me, which one did you like best? Me? I liked Yusei's. Again, credit for these duels go to Ninetalesuk. They were a long time coming, but I finally incorporated them into the story!

With the Grand Paradais Knights defeated, the Duelists have gone back in time to Ancient Egypt. Yugi and his crew will see a few familiar faces and gain help from Atem to help them locate Professor Frank. We'll see how this goes.

On top of that, more scenes from the Meikai battles and the Senshi finally break out of the Neo-Rajita headquarters. The Digimon-Duel Monster battles are getting heated up and I will be covering those in these next chapters.

Anyway, I'm putting this story on hold until the next month before I delve into these next four chapters. They will be more chaotic than these past have been. Trust me. You will see why.

Send a review and see you soon!


	46. Journey in Ancient Egypt! More Chaos!

**A/N: **Sorry for the slightly extended hiatus, but at least it's not over five months this time! I'll try to stay more consistent with my update schedule, but no promises!

We have a lot of coverage coming up in these next chapters. We will be staying the course following the Spirit Detectives, the Planetary Senshi, the Kuiper/Neo Senshi & their camaraderie, and the Duelists. There'll of course be lots of action and development to cover, including the Digimon/Duel Monster factions vs. the Neo-Rajita, the Spirit Detectives invading Sheol, the Kuiper/Neo Senshi preparing for Charon and Dimitri, and last but not least the Duelists in Ancient Egypt. And a little bit of extra stuff, too.

So sorry we're not getting back to Digiteams for the time being. Don't worry. I'll be getting back to them after these next four chapters! ;)

_**Special Note:**_ I've now added OST tracks for scenes, thanks AnimatedFord, JeffreyFai, and Haruhi_Suzumiya_s0s! I fixed a small continuity issue during MetalGarurumon X's rant.

Now, strap yourselves in. Enjoy the coming turbulence!

xxxxx

_**Ancient Egypt/1009 B.C.**_

The Duelists were in a mixed bag of shock, awe, and disbelief when it finally hit them. Most thought Yugi was lying when he announced their current setting. But, others, namely Yugi's closest friends, believed him after experiencing a glimpse of Ancient Egypt from the Memory World.

"I know this overwhelming to most," Yugi sagely tried to reassure the more anxious members of the group.

Carly freaked out. "Eh?! We're in Ancient Egypt?! 1009 B.C.?!"

"Whoa! Does that mean we're in the Sahara Desert?!" An overwhelmed Leo exclaimed in shock.

Syrus surveyed their surroundings. "No, this area's too rocky. I think we're east of the Nile."

"That makes sense," Lyn said, "since the Ancient Egyptians built most of their cities on the east bank of the river, towards the rising sun."

"How do we even know we're in Ancient Egypt? We could be anywhere!" Jack said, throwing an arm over his face to block out the incoming dust winds.

"Well, we can tell y'all from some firsthand experience when we were sorta thrown into Ancient Egypt ourselves," Tristan tried his best to explain to the giant group. "But, we didn't really time travel per say."

"Yeah, it's more like we were thrown into the memories of a legendary Pharaoh," Tea said but before she went on, Yugi stopped her and looked ahead. "What?"

"Quick! There's someone coming this way," Yugi pointed to a hooded figure walking aimlessly in their direction.

"Should we hide or ask for directions?" Yusei asked.

Before the group could make a decision, the hooded figure collapsed on the sands. Yugi, Seto, and Lyn instinctively hurried past the others and raced over to help the individual. When Seto helped remove the hood, his and Lyn's eyes widened in shock upon seeing familiar long and whitish blue hair hanging out. Yugi, too, was taken aback abruptly when seeing the individual's face unveiled.

When the others arrived, there was a mix of shock and befuddlement. Some even looked between Lyn and this blue-haired individual.

"Hey, am I seeing double?!" Leo exclaimed.

_She looks like just like...!_ Mokuba gaped in shock when seeing the mysterious person's identity revealed.

Seto and Lyn got a good look at the woman, whose physical appearance mirrored Lyn's. Even the woman looked at Seto in bewilderment.

"You..." But before Seto could finish, the woman spoke out.

"Se...Seth?!"

"You look just like me!" Lyn exclaimed. _How is this even possible?! _

The blue-haired girl shifted her eyes to Lyn and replied. "And you... you must be a mirage... there can't be another me..." She suddenly collapsed onto Seto. "...need water..." She weakly reached for a small bottle concealed in a bag hanging by her side.

"Guys, we need to find shelter for her!" Yugi immediately called to the others.

"Over here!" Jaden shouted as he pointed to a small cavern situated in the distance. "We can take cover in there!"

"Excellent," the King of Games said as Seto and Lyn helped the woman up.

_Are they both mirages? Why do they look... like me and Seth? _The woman thought as she was carried off toward the cavern.

xxxxx

Chapter 46

_**Journey in Ancient Egypt! More Chaos in the Present!**_

xxxxx

_**Cavern/1009 B.C.**_

After being given plenty to drink, the woman finally came to shortly thereafter. She awoke to find Yugi, Seto, and Lyn sitting beside her. The other Duelists and cohorts filled up the front area of the cavern where the sunlight was penetrating through.

"Looks like she's coming to," Yusei said, watching the blue-haired girl sitting up.

"Easy now," Lyn said. "You were walking a long way without drinking water."

"I... I had completely lost track of time and kept walking," the woman answered, seeing that her bottle was empty. She eyed both Seto and Lyn with great interest. "You two aren't mirages... you're flesh and bone just like me."

"Well, it's not every day I see another girl who looks like me," Lyn replied.

"Seth, you said Seth," Yugi addressed the woman. "My friends and I heard you mumble that name."

"Yes, Seth... whom I came to see in Thebes... what do you know about Seth?" She plainly replied as she pointed to Seto. "But, this man bears a striking resemblance to Seth."

Seto didn't say anything and let the woman continue speaking.

"Excuse me. I was just returning to Thebes. May I ask who you all are?"

Lyn replied. "We're..."

"Travelers. I know our group seems large, but we've come for something crucial," Seto apologetically stopped Lyn beforehand and answered the woman. "We came here to see the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh? Why would you need to see the Pharaoh? It must be something crucial if you need to see him."

"Believe me. It's something that will affect all of us," Yugi said.

"That's right. We don't intend to bring harm to the Pharaoh or his people," Yusei spoke out as the woman faced and listened to him.

Jaden added. "We need his help tracking this one guy who we're after. This one guy is a danger to us all. He holds powerful items we need to take back!"

As the main Duelists tried their best to explain, the woman sagely nodded and stood sensing nothing but good intentions from them. She stood and genuinely smiled to them.

"My name is Kisara. I thank you for giving me water," the blue-haired girl expressed her kind generosity to the group, especially Yugi, Seto, and Lyn. "You all don't need to tell me your names."

"Well, at least, let us tell you ours," Yugi replied. "I'm Yugi Muto. The man whom you believed was Priest Seth is Seto Kaiba. And the woman who looks like you is Lyn Stromberg."

"Guys, we need to act quickly. There's no telling if Professor Frank has already made his move yet!" Crow called out.

"He's right, guys, but we can't go to Thebes with this many people," Jack said.

Kisara realized their dilemma and nodded. "He's correct. I can take you to Thebes, but we must go in a smaller group. Which of you wants to join me?"

"Well, obviously I'm going," Lyn stepped in.

Seto and Yugi both added and joined Lyn.

"Oh, how about me?!" Joey sprang up and ecstatically ran up to them. "Hey, Mai, want to come?"

"Thanks, but I'll stay here. Tea, hun, maybe you can join them?"

"Sure," Tea replied as she walked over with the small group.

"Don't worry. The rest of us will stay here and guard the place," Tristan reassured them. "If any thieves try to hijack our place, we can just Spirit Fuse and kick them out."

Duke asserted. "Be careful out there, guys. There's no telling if any bad guys might be out there."

"No worries. We'll be extra careful," Joey replied nonchalantly.

"We'll be waiting," Yusei nodded as he and the others watched the five Duelists leave with Kisara.

"I hope they'll come back with what we need to stop Frank," Akiza said with skepticism while walking behind Yusei. "Do you think we'll really find him here in Ancient Egypt?"

"I don't know, Akiza, but I believe we'll find him somehow." The determined young man said.

Trudge scoffed and sat behind a cavern wall. "They better not take too long then. No telling when that scumbag will show up next."

Meanwhile, Carly sat next to Jack and was getting giddy with excitement. "Can you really believe we're in ancient times, Jack? You know that girl who looks like Lyn?"

"Her name is Kisara, but what was that whole deal of her saying Seto looks like some Priest Seth guy?"

"My deduction is that we met Lyn's distant ancestor. Or, maybe she could be Lyn's previous incarnation?"

"You don't seriously believe that, do you, Carly?" Crow overheard her.

"Why not? I mean, did you ever think we'd be traveling through time? Twice to be exact! I'll need to do my math, but we're several thousands of years from our own time, guys."

Mina sighed. "So, we're long ways from home. That's if we'll ever have a home to go to anymore."

"If we can't stop Frank, we might be stuck here in the past forever," Luna said, sitting down with arms folded over her lap. Hanging her head, she deeply sighed.

"Sis, let's not lose faith yet!" Leo tried his hardest to cheer her up.

"He's right, you know," Serenity said as she sat beside Luna and put a comforting hand over the child's back. "My brother, Yugi, Seto, Tea, and Lyn won't let us down. They'll come back with the Pharaoh or someone who can help us stop Frank. Have faith in them like you did for Yusei."

Sensing Serenity's genuine reassurance, Luna's spirit was starting to ease as a small smile adorned her face.

"I just hope you're right," Alexis said, staring out of the cave. "We're in a time and place none of us here are familiar with."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Tristan spoke out.

"Wait, don't tell me you've been to Ancient Egypt before?" Syrus turned and looked at Tristan in confusion.

"Well, yes and no... it's a long story," Tristan added.

"Then, no need to tell us," Mai interjected. "Your point of view might bore them."

Duke snickered. "Oh, sick burn, Tristan."

"Shut up."

Jaden sat down and pulled out his card deck. He went through his Elemental Hero deck until he came across the Elemental Hero Neos card, which he stared fondly at.

"Neos, you really pulled through for me. Thanks, buddy."

"Talking to your cards again, Jay?" Syrus asked, listening to his pal 'conversing' with the Neos card. "Man, what a crazy experience it's been."

"It sure has, but we're not out of the woods yet, Sy."

"Or, in this case, another timeline," Aster plainly stated.

Jaden gave a goofy grin. "Yeah, that, too. Haha. But, what's made this experience better for me is getting to know Yugi Muto and his pals. I've looked up to Yugi for a long time. The first I meet him, he gave me the Winged Kuriboh." He said, showing off the Winged Kuriboh card. "Now, I get to join him on one of his quests. It's been an honor."

"Don't forget about Seto Kaiba, dork," Chazz said, sitting in a corner with his arms folded behind him. He leaned back and waited for the five Duelists to return.

The prodigy chuckled. "Yep, can't forget Seto Kaiba either. Him and his brother."

Mokuba looked outside the cavern as a thought crossed his mind.

Atticus walked over to Yasmin, who just happened to be standing near the cavern mouth. He approached her and saw Alexis not too far from them.

"Are you ok, Yasmin?" Atticus asked the female Gravekeeper's Assailant.

She nodded as she sensed the vibes around her. "Yes. It's just that Ancient Egypt has an aura similar to the one that the Gravekeeper's realm has. It almost feels like home to me."

"The Gravekeeper's realm, that's where you've spent your life after we lost contact?"

"Yes, but it was recently lost because of those evil alien invaders called the Rajita. I don't know if there were any other survivors who could've escaped. I left shortly before it was ravaged by those monsters."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry."

"But, Sleipnir's summoning was a blessing as now we're reunited again."

"Yasmin, I..."

She put a finger to his lips and nodded. "Don't say anything. I intend to protect you with my power."

Alexis watched the two kiss as she walked away and sat beside Blair.

"You ok, Alexis?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine until we get out of this time and get back home," Alexis folded both arms over her lap. _I'm happy for you Atticus._ She thought, leaving the two reunited friends alone.

Yusei walked past Atticus and Yasmin as his eyes stared out toward the seemingly endless desert. Watching him from inside the cave were Akiza, Jack, and Crow.

_I hope everything's well back in the present time. We're both in a critical bind. Let's see our way through this, future princess. _The focused Signer stoically stared over the endless desert landscape.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/4:10 PM**_

After looking at her watch, Megumi decided it was time to take Yusuke and Kazuma home. She headed over to ask Ai and Makoto help carry the twins. Kasumi got up and accompanied them whilst noticing Impmon facing the opposite direction.

"Megumi, is that little thing with those two?" Kasumi asked her as she referenced Ai and Makoto.

"Yeah, his name is Impmon," Megumi replied, tying her wooden sword behind her back. She watched Ai and Makoto tending to the twins. "He's always with Ai and Makoto when we come here. He's a cute little thing."

Kasumi nodded as she eyed Impmon. "Hey, we're leaving now! You don't want to get left behind, do you?!"

"Impmon! We're leaving!" Ai called over to their Digimon.

Makoto pondered. "What's bothering Impmon I wonder?"

Suddenly, they noticed and heard a crowd screaming in fear. Impmon was the first to pick up on the commotion as he saw people fleeing from the park area. Megumi and Kasumi saw people running away from something close by. BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, too, sensed terrible vibes as they trembled in Yusuke and Kazuma's arms.

"What's going?" Kasumi wondered as they saw people fleeing from a single location.

Grabbing the back of her kendo sword, Megumi readied herself. "Whatever it is, we need to get going. I don't want to get involved with whatever's going on."

"Right, we'll help!" Ai said as he and Makoto helped push the carriage with the twins and the baby Digimon.

Impmon felt shivers around his fur. "I got an awfully familiar feeling about this. It feels cold. The one guy I remember giving off cold air was..." He raced past Megumi, Kasumi, and his own partners.

"IMPMON!" Ai and Makoto cried out.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

Megumi wondered. "Could he know what's going on?"

xxxxx

As Impmon arrived at the site, he saw several frozen trees and the ground covered in sheets of ice. He surveyed the vicinity and rubbed his own arms despite having fur.

"All right, ya creep! I know you're here!" Impmon dared the cold 'entity' to show up. "Get out here and prepare to face me!"

Suddenly, an evil and low chuckle emanated seemingly out of nowhere. Impmon stood still for a moment as he felt cold breeze blow past him. A cool wisp of air blew behind him as a solid figure emerged from the frozen ground. As Impmon turned around, he came face to face with a familiar face.

"Hello, Impmon. It's been a long while."

Impmon gaped fearfully when he saw IceDevimon!

IceDevimon fully emerged from the ground and raised his arms.

"B-But, you're dead! I saw you die in the Shadow Tournament!"

"Yes, you did and no thanks to Renamon," IceDevimon grinned evilly as his red eyes burned with fury. He floated closer to Impmon and chortled. "Relax, old friend. I don't mean to harm you. I'm here for Renamon's offspring. Point me to their direction and I'll grant you freedom from those Tamers of yours."

_He's after BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon?!_ Impmon thought while holding his ground. "Sorry, but you ain't going near those pups!"

"What?"

"I don't know how yas came back, but ya really stooped low going after two pups! I won't let you near them!"

IceDevimon sighed. "What a shame. You could've made my job much easier, but I'll do it myself. And it's such a greater shame you've allowed yourself to be tied to a leash by two Tamers."

"Being their partner's allowed me to evolve past a level you could ever dream about, pal!"

"Well, then, why don't you show me?!" IceDevimon howled as he brought down his claws and narrowly missed Impmon, who barrel-rolled to the side. He turned and saw Impmon running through a bush. "You're not worth the pursuit. I must find Renamon's offspring. If I can't have her, her children are my other priority!"

Just then, IceDevimon felt a swift kick connecting with his face. He was pushed back only slightly as he shook off the attack. He looked across to see Kasumi and Megumi standing on the opposite end. Megumi readily had her kendo sword drawn out to attack him with.

"Two humans?" IceDevimon blinked in befuddlement. He sneered toward them. "That was a lucky shot, human. Which one of you hit me?"

"That would be me!" Kasumi pointed to herself. "I'm Kasumi, former national fighting champion! You'll make a decent warm-up before I get back on track toward my recovery to the championship!"

Megumi sweatdropped. "Didn't you say you'd take a break from active competition, Kasumi dear?"

"Did I? Oh, well, maybe I changed my mind?"

IceDevimon openly scowled. "I won't be denied my revenge on Renamon!" Suddenly, a dark purple aura surrounded him as a sinister power was manipulating him. "Necromon didn't revive me to mess around with a bunch of humans!"

_He's giving off some kind of sinister aura. And did he say he was revived? _Megumi sensed IceDevimon's dark aura with her keen warrior senses. She gripped her kendo sword tightly and methodically circled him. "Kasumi, make sure and back me up. We might only stand a chance if we attack together."

Kasumi popped her knuckles and took on a fighting stance. "Whatever works."

Megumi shifted her eyes as she spotted Ai, Makoto, and Impmon pushing the carriage with the twins and pups. IceDevimon quickly picked up on Renamon's scent, which came from the pups. He pivoted his head and saw them taking an escape route with the pups and twins.

"So, you were only trying to divert my attention!" IceDevimon hissed as he flew up and went straight for the others. "I know you're hiding the pups from me!"

"NO!" Megumi and Kasumi shouted together as they pursued IceDevimon.

Impmon, Makoto, and Ai noticed IceDevimon coming for them. They pushed the carriage along quicker toward the gates.

IceDevimon fired an ice beam that hit the ground behind the kids and Impmon. They fell back as the carriage tipped over and pushed the twins out with the baby Digimon. As IceDevimon's eyes lit up, he went straight for the pups.

"Ah, yes, they have Renamon's scent!" The ice fiend cackled evilly. "Thank you for making my job easier!" As he prepared to snatch them...

_**Whap!**_

...Megumi jumped off the ground and hit IceDevimon's face with her kendo sword. One blow sent IceDevimon falling to the ground. Megumi landed on her feet and held a kendo stance with her wooden blade. Kasumi ran over to stand by Megumi's side.

"Nice save, Megumi."

"Nothing to it. Not the first time I've brought down a few freaks."

"Wow, Miss Megumi is amazing!" Ai said.

Makoto cheered her on. "Way to go!"

Impmon checked over the pups and the twins. "They're all ok now." He glanced over his shoulder to see Megumi and Kasumi holding their ground against IceDevimon. _Sheesh, I must be outta the loop, but when did that lady learn to fight with Digimon?_

"You... you annoying human!" hissed IceDevimon, who had his eyes locked on Megumi. "You and that other human have dealt me enough trouble for the last time!" He opened his wings and unleashed a barrage of icicles at them. "_**Avalanche Claw!**_"

Megumi and Kasumi evaded the incoming icicles. IceDevimon dove toward them with his claws and ready to gut them. Kasumi pulled off the belt she wore and threw it across as she used it to ensnare IceDevimon's left arm. She tugged pulled IceDevimon with it. It became a tug of war between the Digimon and the ex-fighting champion. Even with her brute strength, Kasumi had some trouble pulling IceDevimon, who then started freezing her belt. Megumi ran up while IceDevimon had his guard down. She ran up and landed a kendo strike across his chest. Kasumi grabbed her belt and picked IceDevimon with it. She then slammed IceDevimon on the ground with her belt.

"They got him!" Makoto cried out.

Impmon gaped in shock. "Now, I'm really seeing things!"

Kasumi picked up her belt and waited for IceDevimon to stand up. She jumped onto IceDevimon and mounted his back. She wrapped his arms around his neck and tried applying a neck hold to subdue him. Megumi ran up and landed a palm strike into IceDevimon's chest, which stunned him for a bit.

"Miss Megumi and Miss Kasumi are doing it!" Ai cheered them on. "C'mon! Take him down!"

As Megumi prepared to hit him with another kendo strike, IceDevimon recovered and threw Kasumi off his back. As Kasumi hit the ground, Megumi went over to check on her.

"I won't be humiliated by a bunch of humans!" IceDevimon bellowed as he fired beams through his eyes. "_**Tundra Freeze!**_"

"LOOK OUT!" Kasumi pushed Megumi aside and took the beam for her.

Megumi and the others watched in horror as Kasumi was locked in a block of ice.

"NO!" Megumi shouted as she tried breaking her friend out.

Clenching his fists, Impmon had seen enough.

"They need help!" Ai said.

Makoto turned to Impmon. "You're ready to go?"

"Let me at this jerk!" Impmon said as his Tamers drew out their D-Arks.

IceDevimon chortled evilly as he stalked toward Megumi. "I'll give you this. You two are much stronger than normal humans. For you to even last this long is commendable, but I'm ending it here!" He launched himself at Megumi and tried beheading her with his claws.

Megumi narrowly dodged IceDevimon, but the minute she rolled away her feet got turned to ice by the icy demon's _**Tundra Freeze**_. Now rendered immobile, Megumi couldn't move her feet, but still managed to hold onto her kendo sword. She defiantly held her ground and prepared to protect the children from IceDevimon.

"You have a valiant warrior's spirit, human," IceDevimon smirked. "It reminds me so much of Renamon's." He sharpened his claws as he walked closer. "Allow me to reward you a warrior's death. You should feel honored to have your life taken by me."

_I can't move my feet! I'm sorry Kasumi... I couldn't beat him._ Megumi thought as she dropped her kendo sword and lowered her head. "You can kill me, but you won't have the children."

IceDevimon raised his hand and prepared to slit her throat.

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Impmon shouted as his partner's D-Arks lit up and evolved him into Beelzebumon Blast Mode. The mighty demon warrior glided past Megumi and punched IceDevimon hard.

**(Cue Megadeth - **_**Duke Nukem Theme**_**)**

As IceDevimon was knocked into the air, the ice demon somersaulted over and checked his face, which was cracked open by Beelzebumon's fist. He watched Beelzebumon BM landing beside Megumi.

"Beelzebumon! You're a fool to defy us demons!" IceDevimon hissed. "Necromon also sent me here to get you to join us. We're going to revive Lord Valmarmon!"

"Valmarmon? Sorry, but I ain't interested."

"You'll pay for your defiance, fool! Necromon will see to it that you're dead!"

Beelzebumon pulled out his Berenjena shotguns and smirked. "Then, why don't you tell Necromon's cowardly ass and tell him to meet the other end of my Berenjena guns?!"

"Um, Berenjena?" Megumi interjected. "You mean those guys are called Berenjena? Did you know they're called eggplants in Spanish?"

When hearing this, Beelzebumon sweatdropped and his mind immediately blanked out.

"Eggplants...?! EGGPLANTS?!" Beelzebumon was at a loss for words. "You mean these beauties of mine are Spanish for eggplants?! Who's the freak that decided to make these and call them a type of vegetable in a different language? Is he trying to make them sound cooler than they really are?!"

As Beelzebumon went on his tirade, Megumi sweatdropped and IceDevimon had no words to describe how the former Demon Lord was acting.

"Look, never mind that. Could you be kind enough to break me free?" Megumi asked, tapping her frozen feet with her kendo sword.

"Huh? Oh, right," Beelzebumon grumbled as he fired two blasts from one shotgun and cracked the ice apart.

Now freed from IceDevimon's trap, Megumi sprang up and landed on her feet.

"Ah, much better! Thanks, little Impmon!"

Beelzebumon scoffed. "Do I look little, lady?"

"Could you also happen to free my friend behind us? I don't think she appreciates being trapped in ice."

"Fine," the former Demon Lord walked over and used _**Darkness Claw **_to break the ice, which freed Kasumi from her frozen imprisonment.

Letting out a deep gasp, Kasumi shivered from head to toe. Megumi walked over and helped her up.

"Easy does it. Impmon just helped us," Megumi said, helping her friend up to her feet. "See?"

Kasumi blinked thrice when she saw Beelzebumon. "...what? That's Beelzebumon? Are you sure?"

"Yep, he took on quite a growth spurt. I've been told they evolve, or digivolve," the kobudo instructor replied. "Ai and Makoto were really helpful telling me all about Digimon info."

"Uh huh..." Kasumi was still at a loss for words as she and Megumi watched Beelzebumon facing off with IceDevimon. "Ah, but I remember that guy!"

"You two ladies stay back and let me handle this," Beelzebumon said while cocking his Berenjenas. "This one's on me."

"You're a fool to underestimate the new powers Necromon has given me!" hissed IceDevimon as he dove toward Beelzebumon and unleashed an icicle barrage. "_**Avalanche Claw!**_"

The Mega simply walked through the icicles and blasted some with his shotguns. He flew up to meet IceDevimon and gutted him with his claws. IceDevimon gaped as he saw Beelzebumon's claws jutting through his gut. Beelzebumon dropped IceDevimon like a bad habit and let him start dissolving away.

"What a waste of time," Beelzebumon shrugged as he walked off leaving IceDevimon to die. "Ya should've stayed dead, IceDevimon. I told you I've evolved beyond a level you'll ever reach. Tell Necromon he can screw himself." He walked off to meet with his Tamers.

"Nicely done, Impmon," Megumi said, watching him walk past her and Kasumi.

"I'm Beelzebumon in this form, lady."

"Whatever you want," she said as she watched IceDevimon's body breaking down into digital dust. "Is he dead?"

"It's over. He'll be gone in a few..."

Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard IceDevimon laughing. Rather than beg for his life or scream in agony, the seemingly 'dying' IceDevimon was laughing. Alarmed, Beelzebumon turned around and watched IceDevimon standing up. The ice demon's dissolving body was suddenly reconstituting itself. Megumi and Kasumi hurried over to the children and the pups.

"What the hell is going on?!" Beelzebumon demanded. "You should be dead!"

"By all accounts, yes I should be," the ice devil chortled evilly. A demented look etched on his icy features as his eyes glowed. "But, thanks to Necromon's necromancy spell, I can't die. No matter what you do, I'll keep coming back."

"You two get the kids and the pups out of here!" Beelzebumon ordered his Tamers, who immediately complied and carried them off.

Before he established contact with the kids, IceDevimon's attention was diverted when Beelzebumon, Megumi, and Kasumi blocked his path. The former Demon Lord summoned his Blaster while Megumi gripped her kendo sword and Kasumi taped her fists. All three were ready for battle.

**(End theme)**

"As long as I'm linked to Necromon, I'll never die. I've become what you call a 'Digi-Zombie'. Digi-Zombies are brought to life once data from a slain Digimon such as myself is harvested from either a Digimon that has absorbed that said data or has been collected from the Dark Area. A part of me remains in Guilmon, but the spiritual essence of me returned to the Dark Area only to be freed by Pharaohmon. After I met my demist against Renamon in the tournament, my spiritual data returned to the Dark Area and has remained there... until..." IceDevimon smiled evilly. "Necromon collected my spirit data and revived me. He has even granted me new abilities and enhanced my powers. As a Digi-Zombie, I can't be killed by any conventional means. So, no matter how many times you destroy me, I will reconstitute myself."

Beelzebumon snorted irritably when hearing this. "Well, ain't this a bitch."

"But, don't think I came alone. Necromon will be sending me allies as we overtake this city with all its protectors gone. And you really believe you three can stop us?"

Megumi retorted. "Kasumi and I might be just humans to you, but we're not letting you monsters terrorize our town. And I'll protect every child from the likes of you."

Kasumi cracked her knuckles and grinned. "You picked the wrong day to piss me off!"

IceDevimon laughed and glided into the air. "Then, let's settle where we left off. Just know, those brats and those two pups will be mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Beelzebumon declared as he flew up and backhanded IceDevimon down.

As he stood up, IceDevimon looked around and found himself surrounded by the trio.

"Heh, my, my, aren't things looking more interesting," the ice demon smirked, goading the three to attack him.

They converged on the ice demon and initiated an three-way assault on him.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:23 PM**_

Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Kamen, the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and company were still getting rested but remained vigilant of enemy activity. If they weren't aware of the activity brewing in Shinjuku Park, they may soon be. But, they stayed alert for any sign of Sailor Charon and Dimitri, with the latter being manipulated by the former.

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST 2 - **_**Time Passing**_**)**

Sailor Sedna sat on the steps near the shrine waiting for Charon and Dimitri to turn up anytime. The other Kuipers watched their leader closely. Sailor Pluto walked over and patted Sedna's back.

"May I?" Pluto asked as Sedna nodded. Sitting down next to the Ice Senshi, the Time Guardian looked to the skies and addressed the Kuiper. "I know it must hurt seeing what she did to Dimitri. I'm equally distraught she masqueraded herself as me in an attempt to fool you and the others. I'll never forgive my twin sister and I intend to make any excuses for her."

Sedna looked up to her and replied. "But, why didn't you tell us you had an evil twin sister? She nearly destroyed us back there!"

"Do you truly believe we can save Dimitri?"

"I want to believe that, yes."

"Your friends behind us want nothing more than to stop Charon and save Dimitri, too. Small Lady is willing to fight alongside you to bring Dimitri back." She motioned Sedna behind them to see Neo Moon, RJ, and Tuxedo Kamen smiling to them. "We're all in this together, Sedna."

"I know, but Charon..."

"Leave my twin sister with me," Pluto said. "With the new Valkyrie power I've acquired, I think it'll be sufficient for me to fight her with."

"By yourself?"

"I won't let her tricks overtake me like last time. This time I intend to bring her down to my level. It'll be time to settle an old sibling rivalry between us."

As she stood, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Pluto nodded to each other. They attentively turned to the Kuiper and Neo Senshi watching them near the shrine. The Kuipers respectively approached Pluto and Sedna.

"Kuiper Senshi," Pluto addressed the group. "Sedna holds with her fragment of the Orb of Minos, a power that granted us our new Valkyrie forms. We were both greeted the source of the Orb of Minos, Sleipnir." When she said this, the Kuipers were quickly intrigued and listened. "Sleipnir each granted us the Dai-Valkyrie forms you see right now. After being granted her new power, Sleipnir presented her with a fragment of the Orb of Minos."

With that, Sedna summoned the miniature Orb of Minos that Sleipnir gave her. The Kuipers marveled at the powerful mystic orb floating in Sedna's hands. The Neo Senshi were quickly drawn in toward the orb as they crowded near the Senshi. Neo Moon had her eyes hanging over the orb's majestic aura.

"Pretty," Neo Moon whispered, completely awestruck by the small orb.

"That's a crap load of power in that little thing!" RJ was mesmerized by the mystic energy contained in the object.

Eris smiled. "You mean this thing granted you and Sedna these awesome new Valkyrie forms?"

"Yeah, and with this I can grant you your Dai-Valkyrie forms," the Ice Senshi addressed her team.

Upon hearing this, Eris, Ixion, Varuna, Orcus, and Quaoar were beyond speechless. The notion of becoming Dai-Valkyries like their leader and Pluto never once crossed their minds... until now.

Even Neo Moon and the Neo Senshi weren't going to pass up on this opportunity.

"You seriously intend to give us these Dai-Valkyrie forms?" a baffled Orcus asked Sedna.

Ixion smiled modestly. "We just got our regular Valkyrie forms not too long ago."

"After what we've been through, you guys deserve it," Sedna smiled as she held the orb in her hands. "Besides, if we're going to be fighting Dimitri, we need to be strong. That's why you guys need these power-ups to even stand a chance."

"What about us?" Neo Moon interjected as she walked over and confronted Sedna. "After seeing you and Pluto turn into Dai-Valkyries, I just can't pass up on this opportunity to become stronger!"

"We never intended to leave you out, Small Lady," Pluto smiled to Crystal Tokyo's princess.

"I'm ready," Varuna nodded. "If it means getting stronger to kick Charon's ass, I'm all for it."

"If Varuna is ready, then I am, too!" Quaoar said with renewed determination, regaining her will to fight again.

Ixion added. "Likewise. We're all ready to advance to the next level."

Blue Mars and Cyber Mercury wanted to say something as Max and Sam respectively stood next to them. But then, everyone heard footsteps approaching them. They saw two unfamiliar figures walking up the shrine steps.

"Who are those two coming up the steps?" wondered Battle Jupiter.

"There's nobody on the shrine last I checked," Blue Mars replied.

Everyone stood on guard as the two figures stopped halfway across the steps.

"Who goes there?" Pluto demanded as she confronted the two figures. Her eyes widened the minute she recognized them. "So, you two finally came."

"Anyone invite guests?" RJ eyed the two newcomers suspiciously.

"Pluto? Who are they?" Neo Moon inquired as she and the others saw the two people that Pluto confronted.

**(End theme)**

The two individuals were revealed to be Vivian Wong and Miho Nosaka. Naturally, none of the Senshi could even recognize them, which left them clueless.

However, Max and Sam at least recognized the young Chinese woman.

"Isn't that Vivian Wong, the Asian Champion Duelist?!" Taken aback, Sam pointed to the woman.

Max nodded. "Yeah, that is her! But, who is the other girl?"

"Mind explaining this Pluto?" Tuxedo Kamen asked the Time Guardian.

Pluto nodded and answered genuinely. "This arrangement has been in the works before my capture, but this meeting was surely delayed due to what happened. Since last summer, I was awakened to the calling of two new Sailor Crystals. These crystals belonged to two more unawakened Kuiper Senshi."

"You mean then... these two are the newest Kuiper Senshi members?!" Sedna gasped as she gawked at both Vivian and Miho.

"We were awakened because we couldn't escape our destiny," Miho said. "Our memories have long been suppressed and for a long time I've been a friend to Yugi Muto's group. I've been gone because of college, but now that I've graduated I'm home again and as you can see I didn't come alone."

Vivian nodded. "You could say I know Yugi Muto, too, but I had more of a crush on him and Seto Kaiba."

Upon hearing this, the Kuiper Senshi and the others sweatdropped when hearing Vivian's shameless secret.

"Great, so we got a Yugi and Seto fangirl as an additional member to our team," Varuna sardonically muttered.

Vivian gave Varuna an irked glare. "What was that?"

"C'mon, Vivian," Miho tried to ease the tension between her friend and Varuna. "Please, excuse my eager friend, everyone." She bowed apologetically to the Kuiper Senshi.

"It's ok," Sedna replied. "Varuna has a habit of giving newbies a hard time, but don't take it personally."

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST 2 -**_**Truth**_**)**

"As I was saying, these two were awakened with the purpose of eliminating a recent demonic infestation that attacked locations globally," Pluto went on and explained the details regarding the two new members. "I found Miho Nosaka in Osaka one night when she was attacked by one of these demonic creatures called a Weeper. These Weepers feast on the dreams of the living, which would later lead to the most fatal results. However, when a friend of hers was near death and her own life was put in danger, the Star Seed in Miho initially responded and transformed into a Sailor Crystal. When this happened, Miho's life changed forever and she embraced her destiny."

"It was on that night I became Sailor Makemake and slayed that monster," Miho stated. "I am guardian of the Kuiper Belt Object, Makemake, and the Senshi of Illusions!"

"Shortly after Makemake was awakened, I sent Miho on the mission of finding her partner. The second new Kuiper would be located in Hong Kong."

As Pluto motioned over to Vivian, the Hong Kong native smiled proudly and bowed before everyone.

"At first, what started as a reunion with Tristan and Duke became a Weeper mess. When I met Miho, I hated how close she was to Tristan and thought she was just an annoying mousey girl. Boy was I wrong? Thanks to her and Pluto, my Sailor Crystal was brought before me and I was fully awakened. Not to deter my destiny, I accepted my responsibility and became Sailor Haumea," Vivian said, pumping a fist over her head and proudly boasted. "I am guardian of Planet Haumea and the Senshi of Sand!"

"Since their awakening, I sent them on the mission to eradicate the Weeper infestation covering the globe. In the process, this served as their necessary Senshi training. It was crucial they put the value of teamwork over their own individual ambitions. Over time, and after many battles with Weepers, their powers gradually evolved faster than Sailor Moon and her team initially during their battles with the Dark Kingdom. It wasn't long until they became Super Senshi, and once they battled the mastermind of the Weepers, the Sandman."

"Really? The sleep god?!" Daiki asked.

Intrigued, Sailor Pallas was awestruck. "Ah, so he wasn't just a fairy tale?!"

Sailor Juno sighed. "Get a clue, Pallas."

Summoner Venus was flabbergasted. "Wow, I didn't think he existed?"

Adam explained plainly. "Of course he does. He's just not some funny looking old man riding a sand carpet you might remember from your usual fairy tales, and he's certainly not the Neil Gaiman version."

Sailor Ceres nodded. "Certainly not either version, I understand?"

"The entity, you call the Sandman, was once a benevolent being that mutated into a grotesque hive mind that seemingly created these creatures," Ryuuhi explained. "He was always a demon from Makai to begin with, but it was the evil influence from humans that changed him for the worst."

Neo Moon gasped. "I had no idea."

RJ boasted. "This Sandman guy should consider himself lucky he hasn't into my dreams or I'd hand him his ass."

Blue Mars replied. "But, I take it you two didn't destroy him."

"We purified him," Miho answered. "During our battle with the Sandman, we were nearly killed. It was that near death experience that allowed us to invoke our Eternal Senshi powers. Together, we defeated the Sandman and destroyed his hive."

Sighing, Vivian nodded. "Still, it was a scary experience, but if we hadn't fought the Sandman, we wouldn't hit our peaks as Senshi."

"Wow, to think, you two became Eternal Senshi in a shorter time frame than our mothers!" Cyber Mercury was impressed with the two Kuipers.

"Pardon?" Miho and Vivian turned and faced Cyber Mercury in befuddlement.

"Oh, these five here are the daughters of Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter," Sedna introduced the Neo Senshi to them. "Miho, Vivian, this is Neo Moon, future daughter of Sailor Moon."

"We know," Vivian said as she and Miho respectfully bowed their heads to the Crystal Tokyo future princess.

Miho added. "Pluto informed us all about her and Crystal Tokyo."

"Then, how about I introduce the others?" The Ice Senshi said, introducing the rest of the Neo Senshi and the Sailor Quartet to them.

**(End theme)**

"Pleased to meet you all," the lavender-haired girl genuinely smiled to the Neo Senshi collective.

"Our honor," Adam nodded.

"It'll be good working with you," Blue Mars said.

Demona folded her arms and chuckled. "These Senshi just keep popping up, don't they?"

"Well, isn't there a Senshi for every planet?" Mika said, overhearing their discussion as she and the Chimeras joined them.

"I guess, but I was just joking," the demon succubus shrugged.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto quickly addressed everyone. "These two were supposed to have met us much earlier, but unfortunately when I was captured, I was unable to contact them sooner than planner. I originally intended them to join us a week and a half ago. But, better late than never."

"So, how did you know we'd be here?" Neo Moon asked the two Kuipers.

Vivian aptly pointed out. "Well, as you know we had our delay, so we were worried something had happened. Miho and I booked ourselves a flight to Tokyo after getting a call from a friend of Miss Setsuna's."

Miho continued. "So, when we arrived in Tokyo, we were stopped by a boy. I believe his name was Aoshi."

"Ah, Aoshi Inuki!" Sedna said. "We know him!"

"Indeed, even though I wasn't expecting an immediate capture, I had my own contingency plan in case anything happened to me," the Time Guardian went on. "I had foreseen a confrontation with Charon and didn't hesitate to stop her when I received her letter. I overestimated my clairvoyance and was ambushed by Charon's warriors. Before my meeting with Charon was to occur, I feared I might not have survived. So, I took precautions and asked my old friend, Okami Inuki, to call Miho and Vivian."

"That's when we came to Tokyo and Aoshi found us," Vivian said. "Miss Setsuna sent photos of us to Okami and that's how the kid was able to find us."

Miho added. "Aoshi brought us to stay at his father's dojo while this crisis boils over. After dropping off our luggage there, Aoshi left to see regroup with his friends. As for Vivian and myself, we were told by Okami to go to Hikawa Shrine and hopefully find you all here."

"And we're lucky we did. He told us you guys might've been out on a mission or something."

"Oh, you have no idea!" Eris said. "We went through hell and back in another dimension!"

"Yeah, and we were just with Yugi's group not too long ago," Orcus said.

"REALLY?!" Vivian happily squealed with delight when hearing this. "Damn, I missed out!"

Miho asked. "Are Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey ok?"

"They went to the past to stop some nutcase," Varuna flat out said.

Sedna interjected. "It's a long story, but they should hopefully be back. But, we should worry about the here and now." She approached Miho and Vivian, shaking their hands. "I'm honored to have you join as part of the Kuiper Belt Senshi. I'm the leader, Sailor Sedna."

"We're meant to serve you and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo," the two woman bowed their heads.

"No need to get so modest," the Ice Senshi giggled. "Listen, I'm very thrilled to have two new members. Sailor Makemake, Sailor Haumea, please stand."

The two girls complied and stood.

"Show me your Henshin Sticks."

With that, Vivian and Miho showed their Henshin items.

"Transform."

The two girls nodded and raised their Henshin items. "_**Makemake/Haumea Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST 2 -**_** New Hope **_**(Symphonic Version))**

In an instant, Miho and Vivian transformed into Sailor Makemake and Sailor Haumea, the two recent additions to the Kuiper Belt Senshi. The other Kuipers were marveled by their new teammates' forms.

"What crisis do you now face, Sailor Sedna?" Sailor Makemake asked, her seemingly childish disposition replaced with a determined and focused one.

"We're ready to fight alongside you and the others," Sailor Haumea said, addressing in a more polite and serious tone.

Neo Moon walked over beside Sedna and answered. "We're facing a large assortment of different crises as we speak. As you heard Pluto mentioning Charon, that is an enemy we were on the run from as she has taken hold of Sedna's dearest friend and has mind controlled him to do her bidding."

"So, you wish to save this friend of yours?" Haumea asked Sedna, who slightly turned her head and conveyed sadness.

Neo Moon smiled. "He's more than just a friend to her. She loves him dearly."

RJ chuckled. "That's mildly putting it, Usa."

"Please, the more help, the better," Sedna openly pleaded to Makemake and Haumea. "I'd really be honored if you two would join us in the fight to stop Charon, Paradais, and the Neo-Rajita! And to bring my friend and his Digimon back!"

Makemake smiled. "We can clearly tell you love him, Sedna. We'll join you and help reunite you with your love."

"Thank you," Sedna was ecstatic to hear this.

Larry watched everything happen and motioned to his team. "And we're going to help them, too."

Hayata nodded. "Right."

Sara replied. "Of course."

Mika added. "Count me in. This Charon bitch is going down."

Looking on from the shrine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Desi, and Lucy proudly welcomed the two additional Kuiper members.

"This is incredible, Luna," Artemis commented. "Sailor Moon and the others will be thrilled to see new members."

Luna smiled. "Indeed, and especially now when we need all the help we can get."

Lucy asserted. "Sedna's clearly happy to have them join the team."

Even back in the shrine, Morpheous watched everything take place. He still kept Wolk and DemiDevimon under close watch.

"Helena and her friends getting more power? This oughta be interesting," DemiDevimon murmured as Wolk stayed silent.

As the Kuipers welcomed their new teammates, Pluto motioned Sedna over and reminded her of the Orb of Minos. Sedna picked up the orb and presented it to the new Kuipers.

"What's this?" Makemake asked. When she touched it, she witnessed her brooch emitting a bright glow and seemingly reacting to the orb's immense mystic power. "Wow... for a second, I felt... stronger?"

"Sailor Makemake and Sailor Haumea, I understand you claimed to reached your peaks as Senshi," Pluto addressed the duo. "But, as you can clearly tell, myself, Small Lady, and the Kuipers don completely different forms you're not familiar with."

Haumea blinked. "Um, yeah, I was just going to ask why you aren't in regular Sailor gear."

"You thought being Sailors was great? Wait until you become Valkyrie Senshi," Sedna said, showing the Orb of Minos to Makemake and Haumea. "You will ascend to new levels unimaginable to even you. Your strength, speed, and fighting skills will be augmented several times over. In addition, you'll each gain a spirit animal guide."

"Do you wish to accept or not?" Pluto asked the two.

Makemake and Haumea hastily answered without regret. "We accept!"

"First things first," Sedna said as she motioned to the main Kuiper Senshi team, the Neo Senshi, and the Sailor Quartet. "Without the main Senshi here, it's up to us to thwart the dark forces that bring chaos to our world. As the next generation, we must uphold our Senshi responsibilities!"

The determined young women nodded together and affirmed their positions as Senshi.

**(End theme)**

"Haumea and Makemake," Pluto openly addressed the two. "Just so you know, when the orb grants you your Valkyrie power, you likely won't receive the newest Dai-Valkyrie power that I and Sedna have received. The other Kuipers and Small Lady will receive theirs because they already received their initial Valkyrie power-ups."

"In short, don't be disappointed," Neo Moon plainly said.

Makemake nodded. "That's ok. Haumea and I don't take shortcuts. We'll earn our powers if we must."

"We might have to wait until Aoshi brings the Moon Heart Crystal to grant y'all your Dai-Valkyrie forms," Eris said.

RJ, Daiki, Adam, Ryuuhi, Max, and Sam stepped back to give the girls room.

"This is gonna be sweet," RJ said. "Usa's getting another upgrade. Good for her."

Daiki smiled. "Amaya's finally getting hers, too. It's been long overdue."

Adam eyed Summoner Venus. "Let's see how their Valkyrie armors turn out."

"I'm mostly curious about what spirit animals they'll receive," Max said, watching Cyber Mercury.

Sam faced Blue Mars' direction. "We're about to find out.

Ryuuhi forged a mental link with Blue Mars. _Good luck, Koori._

"Tuxedo Kamen," Pluto addressed the man.

"Yes, Sailor Pluto?"

"Join them."

"You mean...?"

"I believe you're due for an upgrade like the rest of us," she encouraged him.

"If you believe I must," Kamen finally complied as he approached the Senshi.

Neo Moon noticed him coming near them. "Tuxedo Kamen?"

"You won't be the only one getting an upgrade, Usa."

"You mean...?" Neo Moon's face lit up as she saw Pluto nodding. "This really means a lot to me. Thank you, Pluto."

"This might take a while guys," Sedna spoke up while she worked on the Orb of Minos. _Hmm, now how does this work?_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/4:35 PM**_

Back at the park, the battle with IceDevimon ended rather abruptly when Beelzebumon hit him with a full-powered destructive wave from his Blaster. It impacted IceDevimon fully force and shattered him into pieces. Megumi and Kasumi served their roles as Beelzebumon's back-up crew. They helped distract IceDevimon long enough for Beelzebumon to blast him into pieces.

"C'mon, there ain't no way he's recovering from that," Kasumi observed the shattered ice. "You said that attack was enough to reduce anything to atoms, right?"

Beelzebumon corrected her. "_Almost_ anything."

"No... they're coming to life!" Megumi alarmed them.

They watched as the crushed ice pieces amassed together and diverged from each other. The two piles of ice reconstituted themselves and formed two IceDevimons instead of one.

"Me and my big mouth," snorted Kasumi.

"He did say there's no way of killing him unless we find this Necromon bastard," the demon gritted his teeth and faced the two IceDevimons.

Megumi gripped her wooden sword. "Now what?!"

"This is one of the special abilities we've acquired being Necromon's DigiZombies," cackled the sinister, icy duo. "Destroy our bodies all you like, but we'll keep coming back and in greater numbers. Destroy me and more will take their place. And even dissolving us into atoms won't be enough."

"Then, there's no way to put this guy down unless we find this Necromon," Kasumi concluded.

Beelzebumon snorted. "This is really gonna be a pain in the ass."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two pups to hunt. Play gentle with my other half!" The IceDevimon on the right laughed and flew over past the trio.

"GET BACK HERE!" Beelzebumon charged and glided after the IceDevimon, but the other icy clone hit him with an icicle. "Oh, you've done it now!"

"We'll go after the other one!" Megumi said as she and Kasumi pursued the IceDevimon looking for the kids and the Digipups.

Taking his eyes off the ladies, IceDevimon launched himself into Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon seized the ice fiend by his horns and slammed him through a tree. Beelzebumon flew up and bombarded him with a barrage of blasts.

"You better tell me where Necromon's hiding, you punk!" Beelzebumon demanded as he continued firing blasts.

IceDevimon burrowed his way underground to avoid getting blasted into pieces.

_Where did he go?!_ Thought Beelzebumon, surveying the area. "Ai, Makoto, hope you relocated those two little guys and the pups somewhere."

Suddenly, IceDevimon's laughter filled the area and drove Beelzebumon mad.

"They won't get far, Beelzebumon! By the time those harlots find them, the other me will have captured the pups and the kids! Necromon will ensure that all remaining Tamers in the real world perish!"

"We'll see about that," the former Demon Lord growled as he saw walls of ice jutting from the ground and surrounding him. "If you think this'll keep me contained, think again, jack ass!" He quickly unloaded devastating destructive blasts from his cannon blaster. "How about some _**Death Slinger?!**_"

Whilst Beelzebumon fired at all directions, IceDevimon poked his head from the ground and patiently waited.

"You're an arrogant fool, Beelzebumon. In the end, the cleverest of Digimon always one-up brutes." He concealed his presence and waited for the moment to strike.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Near Demon Priests' Main Lair/4:40 PM**_

The race to stop the ritual and save Kohana (along with Natsume and the other Makai warriors) was still underway. Yusuke, Rio, and Yasha quickly picked up the pace as they veered into another direction and headed down a flight of stairs. As they jumped off the stairs, they landed a good 30 feet on the ground level whilst bumrushing through a set of doors. They abruptly stopped as three paths diverged leading into different directions.

"Want us to take a different route and see where it takes us?" Yusuke suggested.

Yasha nodded. "No, I know exactly where to go. Follow me."

"Lead the way then," Rio said, grasping his chest. "I can sense the other two Demon Stones. We're gaining progress, but we have little time."

The ex-Spirit Detective replied. "Ok then! Yasha, you know what to do."

As Yasha took the corridor on the far left, they stormed through an seemingly endless tunnel. They reached the other end escaping a ceiling that nearly crushed them.

xxxxx

_**Catacombs/4:42 PM**_

Upon discovering Selipa's body laying on a tomb, Tsukiyomi initiated her own investigation. She placed her hands over her general's corpse and scanned for the wound 'Rio' had inflicted on her. She located the wound and sniffed it, picking up a peculiar scent. What caught her attention was the discovery of Youki residue still present in the wound.

_Why is there pure Youki energy? This isn't energy from a Demon Stone wielder. _Tsukiyomi thought, sniffing the Youki residue. The color in her eyes burned red when her suspicions were confirmed. "Long...!" She roared while carrying Selipa's body. _You planned this from the start!_

xxxxx

_**Front Quarters of the Demon Priests' Stronghold/4:45 PM**_

**(Cue Random YYH Battle Themes)**

The fighting between Spirit World/Makai and the Meikai groups were entering the final phases. More Meikai soldiers were easily dealt with by the Neo-Spirit Detectives and Chuu's gang.

Cammy used her Dragon Gazer Mirror to disintegrate a fleet of Meikai warriors charging down her direction. The Moonlight Knight battled a few Meikai warriors with his scimitar and kept them at bay. Aoshi, in full Lycan mode, punched and uppercutted a bunch of Meikai demons into the air where they were no longer seen. Riding atop of ShadowMetalGarurumon, Yui shot down a few Meikai soldiers off their demonic hogs. Shura assisted the Neo-Detectives and blasted a group of Meikai soldiers.

Meanwhile, Maya was backed into a corner favoring her left arm as Chii advanced toward her.

"Look at how pitiful you are cowering," Chii chortled evilly, turning her right hand into a blade and prepared to slit Maya's throat. "Any last words?"

Maya struggled as Chii pinned her against a wall.

"Good. Now Sorisa can finally be avenged since you killed her."

_She ain't got a chance to hit me with that blade._

Maya quickly probed Chii's mind and wore a reserved smile.

"You forgot one minor detail..."

"What?"

_**Shick.**_

A long pink blade jutted through Chii's chest. Chii let out a gasp as she saw an energy blade protruding through her body. Maya removed her psychic blade from the demon and and split her down in the middle. As Chii fell dead and cut in half, Maya grabbed her arm and sighed with relief.

"That. Did you forget I can read my opponent's minds? And I can summon a blade in any angle I want," Maya said, sitting down as she waited for her Chimera healing factor to kick in. She pivoted and watched Kurama in the distance dodging Gami. "...Shuichi, be careful."

Elsewhere, Touya and Shishiwakamaru were fighting Maga, who unleashed his full demon beast power and transformed into a humanoid yellow frog.

"_**Mudballs!**_" Maga expelled poisonous balls made of mud.

Several hit the ground near Touya and his Shishiwakamaru. A deadly miasma seeped out of the mudballs and attempted to intoxicate them. Touya 'danced' about and summoned a cold wind to put out the poisonous gas.

"Why you!" Maga snarled as his armor began producing a green gelatinous liquid. "Try attacking me now!"

Shishiwakamaru took a chance and hit Maga with his sword. The blade ricocheted off the toad's skin. The swordsman backed off and analyzed Maga's skin.

"That liquid forms over his body and congeals a strong shield that seems impervious to attacks."

"Explains why your sword couldn't hurt me!" laughed Maga.

"But, are you impervious to these?" Touya said, blowing sharp icicles from his hand.

Maga caught all the ice shards with quick reflexes and crushed them in his hands. "Hah, nice try!"

Suddenly, both demons dashed by Maga's side. As he turned around, Shishiwakamaru transformed into his imp form and utilized a demon spell that neutralized Maga's shield. This allowed Touya to skewer Maga with an ice blade and slice him up into pieces.

Not too far off from the others, Jin and Moriya fought one another. Moriya completed his demon beast transformation and became a humanoid gecko. Moriya gave Jin some trouble utilizing a technique that enabled him to shed off a limb after Jin used his wind funnel to cut it off.

Moriya dropped into a fighting stance and watched Jin sitting up.

"It's time we end this!" Moriya laughed and charged ahead to attack Jin. "Die!"

"Growing tired of your talk, ya creepy lizard man!" Jin declared as he spun both fists around and propelled himself forward. He brought both fists forward, both of them powered by the wind. He and Moriya charged into one another, but it was Jin's wind fists that ripped Moriya into pieces, neutralizing his chances of regrowing any limb or piece of his body again.

Jin collapsed and smiled with relief. "...that does it for you, lizard man. Jin wins."

Not far from Jin's location, Suzaka mounted a comeback on Namiza and blasted him with a powerful multi-colored energy beam that vaporized the Shadow Guardian into bits.

Finally, Chuu took care of the final member of the Shadow Guardian unit, Shin. Shin, having transformed into a humanoid rhino, was caught by his horn.

"Y... You haven't won yet...! We, the Shadow Guardians, won't be deterred by low-class Makai scum!" Shin tried boasting his way out of Chuu's grasp.

The alcoholic grinned and reared his head back. He then delivered a skull crushing headbutt to Shin and effectively killed him. He dropped Shin and watched Rinku finish up skewering a bunch of Meikai warriors with his yo-yo threads.

"Nah, these so-called elite guards are a bunch of pushovers!" Chuu roared.

With that, the entire Shadow Guardian fleet were vanquished.

Suddenly, several hundred Meikai warriors stormed out to attack the adversaries.

"You guys go on. Find Natsume and the others!" Chuu called to Kuwabara, Nadeshiko, Maya, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Get to the castle ahead of y'all! We'll stay here and take care of these blokes!"

Nodding, Yui led the charge riding ShadowMetalGarurumon. "This way! We can use the route Yusuke, Rio, and Yasha took!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon slowed his pace as Cammy and Moonlight Knight mounted the metallic beast. Aoshi picked up the pace with his Lycan speed and caught up with ShadowMetalGarurumon. Shura, too, followed the Neo-Detectives and stormed past the main bridge into the castle. After healing herself, Maya sprinted ahead with Kuwabara and Nadeshiko not too far behind her.

The group made a successful infiltration into the Demon Priests' stronghold while the Makai warriors and the remaining Spirit Detective team dealt with the Sheol forces.

xxxxx

Hiei and Shiki continued their sword clash, which ended up going on for a while. Neither warrior were ready to concede to one another.

"_**Starting to get winded, Hiei of the Jagan eye?**_" Shiki goaded Hiei into attacking him. He dashed forward and tried catching him with his blades.

From the naked eye, they seemed to move and jump around like flashes of light. Shiki flickered out and reappeared behind Hiei. He attempted to gut Hiei from behind. The demon swordsman whirled around and countered with his sword. Hiei landed a punch into the cybernetic demon's face. Shiki narrowly turned his head and sprang into the air. Hiei channeled darkness fire into his blade and slashed Shiki with it.

"_**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_," Hiei chanted whilst hitting Shiki with his black fire-imbued blade.

After a succession of sword strikes, Hiei sent Shiki flying through a tower in the distance. A few seconds later and Shiki emerged with deep cuts over his chest.

"_**C'mon, show me the Dragon of the Darkness technique. The once forbidden technique forged from the flames of Makai.**_"

Taking up Shiki's challenge, Hiei pointed to his bandaged right arm. A devilish smile formed on the demon's face as he prepared to pull the bandages off.

"You need to earn the opportunity first."

"_**Let's relocate. I've learned how destructive your Darkness Dragon can be when used in a less open area.**_"

"Whatever you want, but know you asked for this."

The two warriors stormed out of the kingdom and went past the gates to relocate in Sheol's outskirts.

xxxxx

Kurama somersaulted over Gami and hit him from behind with a vine. Stunned but not knocked down, Gami whirled around and missed Kurama. The red-haired fox ducked and threw seeds into the soil, which grew into giant man-eating plants. Gami jumped up and threw a volley of Youki blasts that burned away the large flesh eaters.

Gami landed and surveyed the vicinity. He looked up and saw Kurama scaling up a tower. The Demon Knight charged and grabbed the tower, ripping it off the ground and shaking Kurama off. Kurama jumped off and landed on a bridge. Gami threw the large monument and missed Kurama as the tower crushed the bridge instead.

"Get back here!" Gami charged after Kurama.

While the Demon Knight pursued the crafty fox, Karasu emerged from a dark corner and keenly observed his red-haired arch nemesis leading Gami to a new fight location. The dark clad demon, being equally clever, shifted through the darkness and followed them.

"Lead the way, Shuichi. This time I'll have you all to myself." Whether Gami lives or not means little consequence to Karasu.

Karasu slipped into the darkness again and followed their direction.

xxxxx

As Mizuno went for a water funnel blast, Toki narrowly dodged and fired a Youki blast. The humanoid Sirendramon evaded the deadly blast and forged a bubble barrier to nullify the attack. Toki ran up to the bubble encasing her and punched it hard it exploded.

Baffled by her opponent's strength, Mizuno sprang back and created a good distance between them. Unbeknownst to her, Toki slipped behind Mizuno and applied a hold restraining her. Mizuno roared as she grew into a giant's size and transformed into her Sirendramon form.

Toki jumped away and marveled at Mizuno's dragon form. "What grandeur. This form which you've taken conveys marvelous strength."

Not to be won over with his 'compliments', Mizuno bellowed and expelled a powerful water blast that ripped through her surroundings. One water blast blew a hole through a wall and another destroyed a tower in one shot. Mizuno charged forward and smashed the ground with her tail. Toki sprang into the air and summoned a barrage of Youki blasts.

"I will have you! No matter what it takes!" Toki declared as he threw the blasts over Mizuno's massive frame.

She turned and released a blue beam that canceled all of his blasts.

Toki summoned a long energy whip forged from his own Youki. He whipped Mizuno and neutralized her with it. He struck Mizuno with multiple whip strikes and grabbed a hold of her neck. He squeezed and siphoned her energy with the whip. Mizuno weakened and regressed to her humanoid form.

Mizuno sank to her knees and the last thing she knew she saw a collar around her neck. Toki landed in front of her smiling perversely. Mizuno stood and tried summoning a water technique, but the collar electrocuted her and began suppressing her powers.

"No... you've..." Mizuno tried removing the collar.

"You're finally mine as I've vowed I'd do," the Demon Knight smiled as he ran up and punched Mizuno's gut. He knocked her out in one shot and threw her body over his shoulder. "I'll wait until the collar's effects overtakes you and you become my personal slave. Who said Lady Tsukiyomi is the only one who wants slaves?" He made off with his new prize suppressing his own Youki and headed through the castle's rear.

xxxxx

Unaware of Mizuno's capture, Brimstone was too caught up in his fight with Kanzo. Both warriors were surrounded by a giant ring of fire. The vicinity became so hot that the nearest Meikai warriors were burned alive for being too close. Brimstone ran up and landed punches all over Kanzo. Kanzo backed away and felt fire burning at the symbiote. The black symbiote screeched painfully. In response, Kanzo punched a hole in the ground and burrowed his way underground.

Brimstone placed his hand into the tunnel and sent fire into it to force Kanzo out. Kanzo flew through the earth and summoned a massive ball of Youki. As the fire emerged from the hole, he threw the Youki ball. Both attacks neutralized one another.

"You won't be getting far. I've now discovered your weakness," Brimstone stated. "The black organism you're wearing can't stand my fire."

"We won't be defeated easily!" Kanzo declared as the symbiote screeched and taunted the fire warrior. "_**You won't get me again, you fool! Make sure and rip this fool's head off so we can dine on him together!**_" The symbiote and his demon host laughed together.

Brimstone held his ground unfazed and powered up. Wearing his inferno cloak, he propelled into the air and fired a flame blast. Kanzo dodged and stormed near the castle. The flame warrior hastened his flight and went right after him.

xxxxx

Vigor continued his drawn-out battle with Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, and Toguro. With the way the battle went, Vigor turned the momentum against the demons.

**(End themes)**

xxxxx

_**Demon Stone Ritual Grounds/4:50 PM**_

As Kohana lied still on altar, the girl's Demon Stone was filling her body with dark power. Meticulously watching his sister, the Demon Knight mulled over his inevitable duel with Rio. A part of his mind still wondered about Selipa. His mind was so conflicted he couldn't focus.

"Stay focused..." Kyo murmured. "This is all about Rio. One of us will die... and one of us will become Arago's vessel. That honor will go to me."

Long watched from a window and waited for his guests to come.

"They're drawing closer, dear Kyo. It's only a matter of time when you and Rio duel to the death," Long muttered under a snake-like breath. "And Kohana, you my dear, will awaken to face the winner. Oh, I like how everything is falling into place."

However, little did he know, Tsukiyomi finally discovered his malicious scheme and was on her way to confront him on the matter.

xxxxx

The Neo-Spirit Detectives headed through a long corridor taking them in a courtyard. They saw a bunch of Meikai soldiers cutting them off from the pass. Cammy, Aoshi, Moonlight Knight, and Aoshi headed off and hastily took down the demons.

"I can feel her, guys," Yui mused. "Kohana's presence is a little weak, but she's alive."

"No time to lose! C'mon!" Cammy called out and used the Dragon Mirror to blast down a gate.

The Neo-Detectives charged forward and entered another section of the castle, but they were still some ways to reaching the citadel.

xxxxx

Yusuke, Rio, and Yasha were the closest to their destination. Sensing Kohana and Kyo, Rio was more determined than ever to end this nightmare. Yusuke sensed Long's presence and had a fist with the Demon Priest's name written all over it.

xxxxx

_**Thebes/1009 B.C.**_

As the small group reached the edge of town, Yugi decided it was necessary to find clothes fitting for the time period. They came to the obvious conclusion that their current garb would make them stand out like sore thumbs. They found perfect disguises after taking clothing from a nearby wash line.

**(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST - **_**Hail from the Past**_**)**

When they reached the heart of Thebes, Kisara led Yugi, Seto, Lyn, Joey, and Tea through a market center. The present day Duelists looked around at the crowds walking past them. Aside from Lyn, the rest of them were already familiarized with an ancient Egyptian setting. However, the circumstances were much different as this was not inside Atem's memories.

"Kinda crowded here," Lyn said.

"Ya haven't seen anything yet," Joey replied.

Just then, the group stopped when they saw a crowd of townsfolk witnessing something akin to a duel. Curious, the group followed Kisara, who hurried over to see what was going on.

"Hey, wait!" Lyn called out to Kisara.

"Where is she going?" Tea wondered as she looked at the crowds seemingly cheering. "I wonder what's going on that's getting these people riled up?"

"Looks like we've got our answer," Yugi aptly pointed across.

The group stopped behind a crowd and saw two young men glaring one another down. One of them looked like a mirror image of Joey, but this young man wore darker shade of blonde hair, wore light tan complexion (but not glaringly brown skinned), and the usual ancient Egyptian garb. The other looked like Seto but with a light brown complexion and wore rich Egyptian garb.

Seto and Joey were both witnessing an exact outcome being played out before their eyes.

The Egyptian Joey look-alike was on his knees after being crushed in a duel by the Seto look-alike.

"Seth," Kisara muttered, watching him standing before a beaten Joey.

"Looks like I've won again, Jono," Seth had a smug look when glaring down at a defeated Jono. "When are you going to learn to know your place? If you can't even beat me, you have no business dueling Prince Atem."

As Joey's jaw dropped, Seto shared that same smug look seeing his predecessor put Joey's in his place.

"Doesn't that position look awfully too familiar? Looks like your lineage have and always will be dogs, Wheeler."

"Shut it, Kaiba! I'm gonna-!" Before Joey could finish, he and the others saw more familiar faces.

"Jono!" Came a young boy's voice outside the market area.

All eyes turned to see a younger boy and a taller girl walking along with him. Both Yugi and Tea were flabbergasted seeing their predecessors. At least with Yugi, he expected to see Atem, but judging from the boy's age, he was not yet the Pharaoh. He looked and sounded exactly how Yugi used to when he was a teen. Tea was baffled to see an Egyptian version of herself. Both had light brown complexion like most of the local Egyptians in the area.

"That's... him, Yugi! And look it's... me, too!" Tea pointed out.

"Looks like we've landed to when Atem was still a prince. Notice he lacks the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi keenly observed the young prince and his friend help Jono. "See, Joey? Even in the past, our friendship remains strong."

"Are you okay?" the Tea lookalike asked.

"I'm fine, Teana," Jono said sourly as the girl helped him to his feet.

As Yugi and Teana dusted Jono off, Seth openly scoffed and garnered the prince's attention.

"Seth, don't you think you've dueled Jono enough?"

"I agree, Atem. If I may ask, will you accept my challenge to a duel?"

"As you wish."

Kisara tried to call out, but the crowds were going into a frenzy seeing Atem duel with Seth. Even Yugi, Joey, Seto, Lyn, and Tea were eventually getting lost in the sea of people around them. Suddenly, a man, who appeared to be an aide working for someone, arrived and addressed him.

"Aknadin wishes to seek an audience with you, Seth."

"What's the issue?"

"I'd rather not say in front of the crowd, sir."

"I see," Seto acknowledged the aide and turned toward Atem. "Our duel must be delayed for the moment, my prince. Excuse me."

Nodding, Atem watched Seth and Aknadin's aide walk away much to the crowd's dismay. Atem and Teana took Jono aside to talk with him.

"Jono, what did I tell you about trying to duel Seth? You know he's a genius!" Teana openly scolded him. "When are you going to learn?"

"It's ok. At least by dueling Seth, Jono's seen some improvement," Atem said.

Jono chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "What can I say? I have nothing better to do?"

Seeing this brought smiles on Yugi, Joey, and Tea's faces. As Yugi proclaimed, their friendship stayed consistent across time. Seto and Lyn turned to watch Kisara wave to them.

"Please, excuse me. There's somewhere I need to be," Kisara apologetically said as she slipped through the crowds, leaving the Duelists behind.

Suddenly, Seto sensed something bother him in the back of his mind. His instincts were telling him to pursue the blue-haired girl.

"Lyn, we should go after her."

"Huh?"

"I have a bad feeling something might happen. It might be an awful idea for them to meet up at this point. They're not fated to... I can't really explain."

"You don't have to. I understand clearly about messing up with the timelines. Let's go," she said, taking his hand as they guided each other through the crowd. "I can't believe we saw ancient Egyptian versions of ourselves. That's just mind-boggling to think about." As she and Seto made through the crowd, they watched Yugi, Joey, and Tea still in the crowds. "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No, they have to see the Pharaoh. The only way to him is meeting the prince, who you saw looks like Yugi."

"All right then," she simply nodded and followed Seto as they went looking for Kisara.

Once again, Seto felt another terrible vibe grip the back of his mind. Lyn quickly noted the disturbed look etched on his face.

"What now, Seto?"

"We have to hurry! C'mon!"

"I'm behind you!"

**(End theme)**

Using her smart street wit, Lyn helped Seto take a short cut pass toward the direction they last saw Kisara. Once they arrived, they stopped and hid behind a wall. To their dismay, Seto and Lyn saw Kisara about to catch up to Seth and the aide. Lyn instinctively jumped out and grabbed Kisara, pulling her into a corner where Seto waited.

Lyn had one hand over Kisara's mouth to keep her from shouting. The three hid behind a wall as Seth and the aide were about to turn around a corner.

Kisara pulled herself off Lyn and turned around, surprised to see her again.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded.

Lyn plainly answered. "What you're about to do is a colossally bad idea, messing with fate."

"But, why...?"

Before any of them could properly answer her, they heard Seth and Aknadin's aide exchanging word about the urgent matter regarding a cult.

"The Cult of Apophis is at large again, Seto," the aide explained to the young man.

"Cult of Apophis?" Lyn overheard them. "I know about the Staff of Apophis that Pegasus has, but a cult?"

Just then, the three heard footsteps behind them. They turned and heard a group of Egyptian men laughing evilly. Kisara's eyes widened as she fearfully slipped behind Seto and Lyn.

"Those men...!" Kisara cried out. "They're part of that group following me. They found me!"

"Hey, who are you? Are you those guys involved with the Cult of Apophis?" Lyn shouted toward the men.

One of the men looked somewhat surprised.

"What do you know about our Cult?"

"We know enough that you've caused enough trouble!" Seto exclaimed

"Not when we've stolen enough Ba to empower the Staff of Apophis and our transformations," another evil man amongst them replied.

_So, it is the Staff of Apophis! Then, these jerks have been using its powers before we did!_ Lyn thought as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the men.

"If you'll kindly hand yourselves over to us, we'll take your Ka," a tall man with a goatee demanded as he advanced on them. "Since you apparently know of our organization, we can't have you spreading word around."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories - **_**Priest Seto**_**)**

With that, the evil men transformed into Duel Monsters of a variety of shapes and sizes – ranging from Goblins, Alligator Swords, and other warrior types.

"Then, you're able to turn into monsters, correct?" Seto asked, wearing a smug look as he and Lyn's bodies glowed and turned golden. "Ready, Lyn?"

"Let's do it!"

With that, Seto and Lyn utilized their Spirit Fusion powers. They transformed themselves into Kaibaman and D.D. Warrior Lady. The cultists were greatly taken aback by two strangers turning into Duel Monsters before their eyes. Kaibaman and D.D. Warrior Lady quickly bumrushed the evil men. Kisara was astonished with the sudden turn of events. What surprised her most was two strangers she met change into Duel Monsters.

_They were able to transform into monsters, too?! _Thought Kisara as she fell into a mental state of disarray.

Realizing that Seto and Kisara were more trouble than they were worth, the cult members quickly ran past them. The head of the group, the tall man with the goatee, grabbed Kisara and made off with her.

"NO!" Lyn shouted as she went after them, but Seto stopped her. "What are you doing?!"

"They went the opposite direction from where Seth and that man would be able to see them," he stated, taking Lyn's hand as they headed off after the men. "We can't let them take out her dragon!"

"Right, but we can't let Seth see that they've captured Kisara!"

Nodding, Seto replied. "We have to save her without Seth knowing we were even here to begin with!"

The two Spirit-Fused Duelists jumped on the roof of a home and watched the cult members loaded Kisara into a caravan on the edge of town. The couple nodded to each other and moved in to follow the caravan.

"We'll be able to rescue her if they lead us to their hideout, Seto."

Seto replied. "We have to do it before Seth finds out. If Seth is anything like me, he won't be far behind."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Cavern/1009 B.C.**_

Meanwhile, back at the Duelists' cavern base, most of the Duelists stayed inside to keep themselves from being seen in plain view. Some took the time to duel each other with their cards. While the activity level rose in the cave, Leo used this opportunity to convince Luna and Syrus to follow Yugi's group. Mokuba overheard them and agreed to go along as their chaperone.

When the four of them walked a good distance from the cave, Mokuba took a deep breath and smiled.

"I have to admit I wanted out of that cave so bad," Mokuba grinned. "Besides, I completely missed out on that trip Seto, Yugi, and the others had before. This is my chance to see Ancient Egypt!"

Leo chimed in. "Ha, what are we waiting for then? C'mon, it's this way!" He pointed toward Thebes sitting in the distance.

Luna added. "Let's be careful. I bet the others are already noticing we're gone."

Syrus sighed. "I just hope Jay doesn't get mad at me for doing this."

"Who cares?! We'll explain everything when we go back!" Leo said energetically. "They'll understand!"

"If that's Thebes, we'll hopefully find my brother, Lyn, Yugi, Tea, and Joey," Mokuba smiled as he waved to the three behind him. "Let's check it out, but stick close to me."

"Right!" The three shouted in unison as they followed Mokuba into Thebes.

xxxxx

When the absence of Mokuba, Leo, Luna, and Syrus was discovered, the group went into panic and searched outside the cavern. However, Yusei deduced that they might've likely gone to Thebes. Akiza, Alexis, and Serenity offered to bring them back.

The three girls' eyes fell on Thebes ahead of them.

"I still can't believe they went off without telling us," Alexis muttered irritably. "They're so going to get it from me!"

"Relax, Alexis, we'll find them," Akiza reassured her, staring across and facing Thebes.

Serenity sighed. "At least Mokuba went with them. All right, let's get going."

The girls headed off toward Thebes unaware of the evil cultists' activity.

xxxxx

_**Thebes/1009 B.C.**_

Later on when things settled down, Atem, Jono, and Teana left to retreat to a secluded section of the plaza, the still disguised Yugi, Joey, and Tea followed Atem, Jono, and Teana closely. Alarmed, Atem and his friends watched the robed Duelists approach them.

"Who are you?" Atem demanded.

When the Duelists disrobed, they revealed themselves to the shock of the three Egyptians.

"Atem, they look like us!" Teana pointed out.

Jono blinked thrice as he and Joey looked at each other. "Is this a trick?"

"What's the meaning of taking our appearance? Are you assassin spies?!" Atem demanded.

Joey tried to play peacekeeper. "Whoa, hold on! We don't mean to alarm ya!"

"Listen" Yugi intervened as he approached Atem. "Prince, you must warn your father, the Pharaoh."

"Why? What would my father need to know from three strangers?"

Yugi put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Please, hear us out. Tell your father that there's a man attempting to steal the three Egyptian Gods."

The Egyptians' reactions were that of apprehension and confusion when Yugi told them. Atem looked around and beckoned the three Duelists to follow him to another location to discuss their concerns.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Digital World/5:09 PM**_

Back in the Digital World, the war between the Digimon-Duel Monster communities and the Neo-Rajita continued to spread.

The major battles have yet to be decided as the three major pillars of the Digital World, the Royal Knights, the Dra-Warriors, and the Amazon Kingdom, put up a long-lasting effort against the alien invaders.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/5:10 PM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 - **_**Encirclement Battle**_**)**

The battle front between the Amazon tribes and Ztreko-Li's forces spread out within and beyond the Amazon Kingdom's boundaries. Many casualty numbers mounted on both sides. Large numbers of Neo-Rajita and Amazons were killed as the war dragged on. The Amazons slowly gained an upperhand over the invaders mainly due to fighting on home turf. The familiarity of their territory granted them advantages over the invaders.

But, the Neo-Rajita drove the Amazons back utilizing advanced tech and gear to their fullest. Even tribal weapons were not a match for powerful high tech weaponry, but the Amazons fight back with advanced tech they've gained from the Dra-Warriors.

Battles were currently waged on land and by sky. No matter where one turned, there was a fight being engaged.

Two Lilamon sprayed thing, green beams and tore through a hovercraft. However, another hovercraft came up and blasted them both into digital dust. A Magnadramon flew over and expelled green flames that destroyed the flying mechanized transport.

Two Amazoness warriors rode on a Pegasusmon and Unimon as they flew over a fleet of Foxzards and Bio-Vivians. Pegasusmon and Unimon blasted a few of the aliens with their attacks. A few quickly put up their shields, protecting them from the Digimon attacks. The Amazoness threw spears which hit a few of these aliens.

Amazoness Fighter led a group of Amazoness soldiers against a fleet of Rajita Sirens. The female aliens bumrushed the battle-ready Amazoness soldiers. As the Sirens drew out their laser blades, the Amazoness women fought back using knife-edged daggers made from Chrome Digizoid. The Sirens were surprised their laser swords failed to cut through the Amazoness' weapons.

"Keep fighting, my sisters!" Amazoness Fighter bellowed while charging through a few Sirens like a raging bull. She picked up a Siren and bodyslammed her into the ground.

An Amazoness soldier lunged at a Siren and slit her throat using her blade. However, another Siren came up and impaled the unguarded warrior's chest with a laser sword. One Amazoness soldier cried out angrily and stabbed the alien with her spear. More in-fighting commenced between the Amazoness and Sirens.

Amazon Archer beckoned her Amazoness Archers to fire their arrows. After a swift hand motion, the Archers launched a massive barrage of arrows that came down from the skies and arrowed down a bunch of Bio-Vivians and Foxzards.

Amazoness Chainmaster bumrushed three Kaiser Knights, swinging her chain and catching one Knight. She pulled one forward and swung him into one of his allies. The third Kaiser Knight charged ahead ready to skewer the warrior woman with his claws. Chainmaster prepared for the Knight and threw her chain toward his legs. She chained up his ankles and yanked him off his feet. She ran forward using the three-bladed end of her chain and stabbed him. As the two Knights recovered, Magnadramon came up and vaporized them with green fire.

"Thank you, Magnadramon," Chainmaster said.

On another side of the battle, Amazoness Paladin and Unfriendly Amazon fought off a bunch of Sirens. Paladin slashed down a few Sirens with her sword. Unfriendly gutted a Siren and kicked her off her blade. A few Amazoness Scouts and Trainees provided aid to Paladin and Unfriendly. However, a Mach fighter mech unit flew over and gunned down a bunch of these Amazons, save Paladin and Unfriendly.

"Oh no!" Paladin cried out, fueled with rage seeing her sisters being killed.

Unfriendly snapped. "You sons of bitches!" She charged at the Mach fighter and dodged the incoming laser bullets coming her way. She swerved to her left side and jumped forward, driving her blade through the cockpit of the Mach Fighter unit. She slashed the cockpit open revealing a now dead Siren. "That's for my sisters you killed."

Elsewhere, Amazoness Blowpiper and a group of Amazoness Scouts attacked an army of Rajita cyborgs. Utilizing chainguns at their disposal, the cyborgs gunned a few unfortunate Scouts down. Blowpiper blew darts quickly that jammed their ammunition mechanisms. This allowed for the other Scouts to pull out laser guns and blast away the cyborgs. Blowpiper ran up to a cyborg and ripped its arm off, disarming it quickly.

Amazoness Trainer helped some Butterflymon and Amazoness soldiers hold off a Siren army.

Demetermon surveyed her surroundings and noticed she was surrounded by Rajita Sirens. They prepared to open fire. However, Demetermon quickly ran her hands into the ground and channeled her powers into the roots underneath them. The ground rumbled as the alarmed Sirens saw vines coming out to grab them. Demetermon pulled her hands out and allowed nature to fight her battle.

Paladin and Demetermon both turned toward the kingdom behind them.

"My queen," Paladin and Demetermon referred to their respective leaders – Athenamon and Swordswoman.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Within the forest, other battles were being waged closer to the Amazon Kingdom. More Amazoness soldiers fought Sirens, Bio-Vivians, and Foxzards.

Another battle front was being waged between Ztreko-Li's Subordinate Officers and Athenamon's elite guard.

Castillo clashed with D'Arcmon. Mermaimon and Mee-Nai. Titaniamon engaged the brutish Minessa.

Castillo phased out of D'Arcmon's reach and reappeared above her. The Neo-Rajita warrior drew out a gun and fired rapidfire plasma bullets that tore through the ground, but narrowly hit D'Arcmon. The Amazon prepared for the coming blasts and cut through them with her La Pucelle blade.

"_**Dancing Sword!**_" D'Arcmon howled, running ahead and hitting Castillo with a quick slash.

The slash knocked the gun from Castillo's hands. Castillo grunted as her near impervious skin protected her from the brunt of the blade. Castillo cupped her hands forward and threw a volley of energy beams toward D'Arcmon. The Amazon put up her guard and batted away the beams with the blade. Castillo lunged forward and clobbered D'Arcmon with a punch.

"Not so tough, are ya?!" Castillo smirked, licking the blood from her bottom lip. "I haven't even evolved yet! So sad for you, idiot."

D'Arcmon held her ground, panting and gripping her sword.

"Ah, so you want me to show you?" The overly confident Neo-Rajita grinned. "Ok then! You should've so sooner!" With that, she took a fighting stance as a red aura flared around her. "_**Thrust! Castillo Shinka!**_"

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 - **_**Start of Fight**_**)**

As she completed her transformation, Castillo's body became more deer-like. Nearly her whole body was covered in thick white fur, sports sheep-like horns above her brow, and her feet turning into hooves. Both of her eyes turned amber with a red outline around them. She instinctively shook her head and unleashed long projectiles that flew across like boomerangs.

"_**Boomerang Horns!**_"

D'Arcmon narrowly evaded the cutting-edge projectiles. As she somersaulted on a tree, the boomerang came back and broke the tree branch she stood on. D'Arcmon jumped up and landed near Castillo.

"Looks like you're having trouble," taunted Castillo as the boomerang projectile turned to her.

D'Arcmon rebuked, tilting her blade. "I won't fall easily!"

"We'll see about that!" laughed the Neo-Rajita, stomping the ground and splitting it two as D'Arcmon jumped up avoiding her. "I'll crush you with Pajiramon's power!"

"She has the power of a Deva?" D'Arcmon muttered. "But, I won't be easily defeated!"

xxxxx

Mermaimon and Mee-Nai relocated to another section of the jungle. They arrived near a lake where Mermaimon manipulated the water and unleashed a barrage of water bullets toward Mee-Nai. Mee-Nai used her sai and used quick reflexes to counter the water bullets. Mee-Nai slipped into the water and used her camouflage to throw Mermaimon off her guard.

Mermaimon touched the water's surface and tried feeling out Mee-Nai's presence. Her fingers felt a light albeit slow movement coming near her right side. She pulled out her anchor and slammed into the water, exposing Mee-Nai's presence and forcing her to undo her camouflage.

Mee-Nai flew into the air and unloaded a few energy balls. Mermaimon lifted her anchor, which forged a barrier over her that nullified these energy balls.

"My, my, you're not half-bad," Mee-Nai complemented her adversary.

The marine Amazon retorted to her. "You think that's something? You haven't seen me when I'm mad!"

"Oh, yes, you've shown to be very impulsive and thick-headed. Just like my colleague Minessa," Mee-Nai sighed, lifting her sai into the air. "No wonder you're so predictable."

"What now?!"

"This..." Mee-Nai giggled as she phased out and reappeared behind Mermaimon. She swiftly drove her sai into Mermaimon and attempted to cut her arm off.

Mermaimon narrowly dodged losing her arm, but still got stabbed in her shoulder. Gripping her shoulder, Mermaimon jumped back and watched Mee-Nai licking the Amazon's blood from her blade.

"Delicious. I bet you'll taste better when I've skewered you," the calm and reserved Subordinate Officer giggled at Mermaimon's expense. She phased out and reappeared above Mermaimon. "Take this!" She fired a pink energy blast.

Mermaimon instinctively dodged the incoming blast. As she landed on the lake's surface, she summoned pillars of water to guard her from Mee-Nai's blasts. Each blast hit a water pillar.

"How annoying. You make me resort to evolving to finish you. Oh well, can't be helped," the female Neo-Rajita added as she raised her sai overhead. She beckoned. "_**Strangle! Mee-Nai Shinka!**_" As a pink aura enveloped her, her body transformed.

When her transformation completed, Mee-Nai resembled a white naga (a serpent woman). She retained her woman's upper body, but her lower half became a long slender serpent's tail from the stomach down. Three pink dots formed under her right eye. A cobra's hood formed in the back of her head, completing her change.

"Great, just my luck," muttered Mermaimon.

"I have the data of Sandiramon incorporated into my being," Mee-Nai announced, which further confirmed the cobra characteristics she took on. She lowered her sai, which transformed into a lance that the snake Deva used to subdue his enemies. "Get ready to feel my bite, Amazon." With that, she lunged forward and prepared to strike Mermaimon down.

Taking a stance, Mermaimon summoned a water construct. "We'll see about that!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Clash!**_

Minessa and Titaniamon clashed swords back and forth. They traded sword strikes for a short interval. Titaniamon moved out of Minessa's sword reach. Having spent time reading her sword and fighting patterns, Titaniamon managed to dodge the Neo-Rajita warrior's sword attacks. Losing patience, Minessa roared and swung her sword down. Titaniamon swerved to the side and came up behind Minessa. She landed quick elbow into Minessa's back, causing her to stumble forward.

"Damn it!" cursed Minessa. "You redheaded bitch!"

"Look who's talking, you naked gorilla."

Irked by her opponent's insult, she whirled around and attempted to slice through Titaniamon's waist. All she could hit was the Amazon's after image. "Shit-!" Before she could finish, Titaniamon came up and pointed her sword to the back of Minessa's head.

"Give up," calmly muttered the reserved Amazon.

Nervously sweating, Minessa phased out and reappeared several feet from Titaniamon.

_She's damn good! She's able to match and even surpass my own sword skills! _Minessa thought while stepping back.

"Lay down your arm unless you're asking for a death wish."

"Me surrender to you?! You're outta your mind!"

"Then, my Oberon will strike you down where you stand.

**(Cue Fairy Tail OST - **_**Erza Scarlet Theme **_**(Battle) )**

Gripping her broad sword, she charged and clashed swords with Titaniamon. This time Minessa opened her hand and fired an orange beam from her palm. Titaniamon narrowly dodged the beam, which grazed her right cheek. Minessa gained leverage and pushed Titaniamon back. She phased and reappeared behind Titaniamon. She punched the redhead's back and made her stumble. Seeing an opening, Minessa thrust her sword and drove it into Titaniamon's back. The Amazon turned around and grabbed her sword.

"Nice try," Titaniamon smirked, applying and discharging lightning through her sword. "_**Testarossa Force!**_" She invoked her lightning spell and invoked an immense thunder force that repelled Minessa back.

After being blasted back, Minessa scowled and was on the verge of yelling. She slid her hand over her sword and beckoned her evolution power. "_**Engulf! Minessa Shinka!**_" A pillar of hot orange light consumed her. She quickly did her transformation before Titaniamon's eyes.

Before Titaniamon could even strike her down, Minessa jumped out of the pillar and punched her back. Titaniamon landed on her feet and favored her face. Minessa emerged and unveiled her evolved state. She now resembled a yellow-armored, red-striped Amazon warrior with two lion's claws folding over her enormous breasts, a yellow armored thong, a yellow armor-like neck garment, and yellow boots (with red stripes running down the sides) that go up all the way to her thighs. She sported sharp saber-toothed fangs and a long yellow lion's mane. Her revealing armor exposed more of her toned, muscular body. She kept the broad sword in her right hand.

"I have the power of SaberLeomon resonating with me. And I shall use it to pulverize you!"

"Think you're the only one who can pull off a wardrobe change?"

With that, Titaniamon raised her Oberon overhead. "_**Titaniamon Mode Change!**_" A set of emerald columns of light materialized around and consumed her. Titaniamon's entire wardrobe changed as her clothing and armor vanished, leaving her a transparent nude figure. A new set of white and gold armor materialized on her body. The armor was lighter and sturdier. It looked more akin to chainmail bikini armor, showing off her revealing figure. Her last wardrobe came in the form of footwear – a pair of armored sandals that go all the way up to her shins and thighs. "_**Speed Armor Activate!**_"

Minessa furrowed her brows and readied her sword. "Seems we both have the same idea, but we'll see who's fastest between us."

Titaniamon dropped into a sword wielder's stance and focused.

Both warriors utilized their augmented speed and clashed swords again. This time both phased out quickly and took to the air. Both moved rapidly matching sword strikes. Titaniamon and Minessa landed near a rock formation where they glared each other down. They were now on par with each other speedwise, but Minessa possessed the power advantage now with SaberLeomon's brute force.

"Take this!" Minessa used her claw attack. "_**Howling Crusher!**_"

Titaniamon's image flickered out before the attack hit her. She reappeared on Minessa's right side.

"_**Twin Fang!**_" Minessa unleashed a envenomed hairs from her hair to catch her with.

Titaniamon phased out quickly and left an after image behind for the hairs to hit. The Amazon found herself dodging Minessa's attacks. The drawback of the Speed Armor was that she sacrificed her power for speed, but that gave her the advantage of wearing out Minessa faster. As Minessa lunged at her with claws ready, Titaniamon amplified lightning her in her armored sandaled feet. She neutralized the Neo-Rajita warrior with a lightning-powered kick.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Stand Up Be Strong**_**)**

Near the kingdom, Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Queen continued to clash swords. Once beloved sisters, the two battle-hardened women were going at it like they were truly enemies. Swordswoman pushed her scimitar up and gained leverage over Queen. Queen struggled to hold her ground, but then used experience on her side by leg sweeping Swordswoman off her feet. Swordswoman lost her footing only to land on a hand. She used it to handspring herself back.

Queen bumrushed Swordswoman and attempted to behead her. Swordswoman ducked and jumped up, kicking Queen square in the jaw. Queen stumbled back and nearly lost her sword. Swordswoman held her ground waiting for Queen.

"We shouldn't be fighting each other, my sister," Swordswoman pleaded. "You helped deliver me when my mother gave birth to me! We were close! Why must we fight?!"

Queen withdrew her eyes from Swordswoman, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"You can still turn away from the enemy and fight alongside us."

"No, it's too late for that, sister," Queen muttered coldly. "I still mourn for our Sage's passing, but I still can't get over the notion of her choosing you to be a queen of our clan! I was the oldest child when you were born. I rightfully should've taken my rightful place after her! Paladin was only chosen because I left!"

As her heart ached listening to Queen, Swordswoman kept a cool composure and gripped her scimitar. "Mother didn't choose you because she sensed you had darkness and resentment after what happened on that bloody massacre... when she transformed into the black panther beast and slaughtered our sisters... but those sisters condemned her! Don't you remember?!"

"I was there, but you weren't. How could you have known how myself and our sisters felt that day?!"

Queen withdrew her urge to cry as she ran up and clashed with Swordswoman. She kicked Swordswoman's stomach and clobbered her with a punch. Swordswoman fell back and steadied herself. Queen ran up and kicked Swordswoman's face. Queen then clubbed her in the back. Swordswoman fell facefirst and lost hold of her scimitar.

"Sage selected you because you were the chosen one. I couldn't qualify because I still had hatred for what she did to our older sisters. She butchered them all."

"Because they were fools..." Swordswoman protested. "All my mother wanted was to love! She loved the man who would be my father! But, I'll never get to know him because they killed him in front of my mother!" She quickly picked up her scimitar and elbowed Queen's stomach.

As Queen stumbled back, Swordswoman jumped at her and wrestled her down. Swordswoman used her superior strength to overpower Queen. The latter struggled to match her younger sister's brute strength. She got out of this exchange with a headbutt to Swordswoman's face. Queen kip-upped to her feet and hit her with a side kick. Swordswoman fell into the front entrance. Two Amazoness Tigers lunged forward to attack Queen. Queen was ready as she grabbed one and planted it with a bodyslam. She wrestled the other and slammed its head into a rock. She turned around and picked up her sword.

Swordswoman stood up and beckoned Queen to attack her. The oldest sister obliged and speared Swordswoman past the entrance. Swordswoman folded her arms around Queen's waist and slammed her through a wall.

While the two sisters tried 'reconciling' their differences, Athenamon and Ztreko-Li engaged sword action on the Rajita general's airship carrier. Both warriors swiftly moved around the ship at supersonic speeds. Athenamon flew down and attempted to split Ztreko-Li in two. The reserved Neo-Rajita general utilized an evasive counter and moved aside at a hair's breadth.

Athenamon whirled around and swung her sword horizontally. Ztreko-Li countered by bringing her instrument over her face and blocking the Digi-Amazon Queen's blade. The sword play between the women demonstrated their tremendous skill in swordsmanship. Both warriors were able to fight on an even playing field.

Twisting her sword around, Ztreko-Li rapidly countered every one of Athenamon's sword strikes. She did this by switching her blade between her left and right hand.

_Incredible. Her swordsmanship is on par with my own._ Athenamon thought whilst dodging Ztreko-Li's sword thrusts. She perceived Ztreko-Li's sword being aimed for her forehead. She dodged by moving her head. She went for a straight sword thrust, which Ztreko-Li seemingly deciphered before the Digi-Amazon could initiate her attack.

Ztreko-Li moved her head and phased out behind Athenamon. Athenamon turned around and saw Ztreko-Li swinging her sword. With a sword swing, she unleashed an immense attack following the arch of her sword swing. The attack initiated became wide spread and wiped out a monument behind Athenamon. Athenamon was baffled by her opponent's speed.

_She might be faster than me!_ The Digi-Amazon stayed alert. She floated up to meet Ztreko-Li. "Your name."

"Ztreko-Li, the third Neo-Rajita General in ranking and an elite amongst Lord Gamera's generals."

"You have quite the swordsmanship and almost on par with my own. And we're both highly intuitive and read an individual's demeanor. Tell me, what can you analyze looking at me?"

Taking Athenamon's challenge, Ztreko-Li studied the Amazon's features and noted a serious demeanor. If one were to guess, Athenamon's resolve seems to remain intact and her fighting spirit hasn't left her.

Ztreko-Li guessed right. "You're resolve is admirable. Let us continue our battle, Athenamon, but..." She lifted her sword over her face and narrowed her hawk-like eyes, piercing a determined glare. "...I won't waver to you."

Athenamon readied her sword. "Same here."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

While the battle for the Amazon Kingdom pressed on, a presence hiding in the forest observed all the fighting going on. The half-dragon, half-serpent presence concealed 'herself' in the darkness and prepared to initiate Paradais' next plan into motion.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors/5:13 PM**_

The battle between the Dra-Warriors and the Neo-Rajita invaders, led by Revenant, escalated as both sides gained advantages and lost warriors in the heat of battle. The Dra-Warriors utilized their own strength in numbers and advanced technological devices to fight the Neo-Rajita on equal terms.

Of the three major pillars, the Dra-Warriors were the most technologically advanced and sound. However, what they made up for in advanced tools, they lacked the raw power of the Royal Knights and the finesse & keen sense of land familiarity like the Amazons.

However, their technology was effective in holding off the Neo-Rajita.

**(Cue Star Wars Episode III OST - **_**Anakin vs. Obi-Wan**_**)**

Kyodaidramon (Herodramon's Mega form) and Espirtdramon (Ninjadramon's Mega form), both filling in as co-leaders in Imperialdramon's absence, proved to be just as competent enough to lead the Dra-Warriors. They were also doing well in keeping Revenant occupied during the long-standing battle.

Witty Phantom sat on a lookout post and witnessed the battle take place.

"Heh, things aren't looking good for our Dra-Warriors friends," the cruel imp smirked, savoring every second of the Dra-Warrior's dilemma.

Revenant held a giant battle ax over his back, waiting for Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon to make their next move. The methodical yet arrogant Neo-Rajita general circled around the two Dra-Warriors and phased out. He reappeared behind the twosome and readily brought his ax down. The Dra-Warriors evaded the ax coming down. Espirtdramon retaliated by firing a magical blast into Revenant's face. Kyodaidramon somersaulted back.

"You two nimble fools won't get so lucky the next time," Revenant scoffed in an arrogant tone. He lifted his ax off the ground, which ripped off a chunk of land. "I am Revenant, the Second General of Lord Gamera's elite! You worms are not fit to challenge me!" He swung around his ax and flung the chunk of earth toward them.

Kyodaidramon glided forward and punched the large piece of earth with his fist. Revenant ripped off another chunk and threw it toward them. This time Espirtdramon intercepted the chunk.

"_**Magical Blast!**_"

One magical blast zapped the piece of land and turned it into debris.

"_**Dragon Cannons!**_"

Kyodaidramon blasted another land chunk thrown toward him.

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon started evading more debris being thrown their direction. They fought back and blasted most of the flying earth chunks. Revenant took advantage of this and bumrushed the Dra-Warriors. Using his enhanced strength, He punched the ground near them and pulverized it completely.

"Whoa!" Espirtdramon shouted as he and his partner took to the air.

Kyodaidramon remarked. "That giant bag of bones could do that much damage?"

"You're only lucky to still be alive," Revenant stated. "One cleave from this ax is enough to cut down your entire base."

"I'd like to see you try!" Kyodaidramon yelled, though he inadvertently just goaded him to do so, to which Espirtdramon cut him off.

"Whoa! Let's not give him any ideas!" Espirtdramon hounded his partner.

"Heh, perhaps I will," Revenant eyed the direction of the Dra-Warrior main headquarters. Preparing to lift his ax, he centered his view directly on the heart of it. However, just when he prepared to swing, the two Dra-Warriors charged the Neo-Rajita and pushed him back. "Ergh! So, you've changed your mind?"

Revenant blew them both back with an aura wave. The Dra-Warriors hit the ground as they landed together.

"Man, that's immense power!" Espirtdramon exclaimed.

Kyodaidramon stood up while favoring his back. "Yeah... we really seriously can't take our eyes off him. He may look like a giant bag of bones, but he's got super strength and he's faster than either of us."

"I'm disappointed Imperialdramon isn't here to witness the demise of his own headquarters," Revenant stated. "But, seeing the terror on your faces will be more than enough to satisfy me." As he produced another aura, the power emanating from him swept through the base and created a shockwave that stunned Dra-Warriors. "Can you measure my power? Did you or your warriors think you could stand a chance?"

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon stood and readied themselves for the Neo-Rajita general. However, what they didn't realize, until the last minute, was the black mist leaking out from under Revenant's feet. This black mist spread around Revenant like an aura, but it served another purpose, too. This black mist deleted the ground underneath him.

"Espirtdramon, look!" Kyodaidramon pointed to the ground being deleted instantaneously in seconds.

Kyodaidramon painstakingly noted. "He's creating another aura that's deleting the environment around him. The only other being capable I know capable of this was the D-Reaper!"

"Not quite," Revenant said, methodically walking forward while the mist 'ate' the surface he walked on. "The D-Reaper just deletes. This dark mist my body is producing not only deletes, but effectively accelerates aging. Allow me to demonstrate." Without lifting a hand, the mist spread over to the northeast side of base and caught a few Dra-Warriors, effectively aging them into skeletons and deleting them.

"NO!" Espirtdramon bellowed in shock.

"You monster!" Kyodaidramon roared as he bumrushed the Neo-Rajita.

"Kyodaidramon, don't!" Espirtdramon flew in and grabbed Kyodaidramon, pulling him up into the air to avoid Revenant's aging mist.

"My _**Aging Mist**_ can spread anywhere I will it to. It can even freely move through the air and spread," Revenant evilly chortled, beckoning his dark mist to pursue the two Dra-Warriors. He watched them flee through the air. "Flee, flee as far as you can, but you two are only delaying your own demise!"

As the mist spread over and reached closer to them, the Dra-Warriors upped their flight speed and tried outpacing it. Espirtdramon grimaced as the mist touched his tail and began eroding it.

"It got my tail!" Espirtdramon grimaced and called to his partner. "Kyodaidramon, cut off the lower half of it! It's spreading!"

Kyodaidramon complied and cut off Espirtdramon's bottom half of the tail, which fell to the ground and dissolved into dust. Kyodaidramon shuddered when he saw a bony protrusion sticking out of his friend's remaining tail.

"That was close. Thanks..." Espirtdramon panted, sighing with relief.

Kyodaidramon nodded. "It's all right, my friend."

The Dra-Warriors watched the aging mist coming toward them again. They hastily flew out of proximity of where the mist spread. A few more Dra-Warriors were caught by the mist and deleted.

"Enough! We're your opponents!" Espirtdramon chastised the Neo-Rajita general.

Revenant chortled. "Oh, very well. I'd rather much enjoy killing you two first. I merely wanted to give you a demonstration."

"By using our warriors as part of your sick experiment, you monster," Kyodaidramon growled.

As Revenant drew his dark mist to him, the Dra-Warrior duo cautiously landed and planned their next move.

"Oh, the drama. What will they do next?" Witty Phantom cackled. "Revenant, it's time we put them out of their misery!"

xxxxx

Outside of the base, Galaxiadramon (Jogress of Luzdramon and Panzerdramon), Samuridramon, Flamedramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Luster Dramon, and Armed Dragon LV7 headed the defenses against Revenant's Subordinate officers. In the background, the numerous Dragon and Duel Monsters engaged Rajita cyborgs, Kaiser Knights, Draconian Guardians, and Bio-Vivians.

Galaxiadramon wrestled with Mammut as the latter hoisted the Dra-Warrior and threw him into the air. Mammut bellowed as a red aura enveloped him.

"What now?!" Galaxiadramon wondered as he stayed afloat and watched Mammut's form changing. "He's...!"

"_**Trample! Mammut Shinka!**_" Mammut bellowed while his form resembled more like Mammothmon. A long silver trunk, tusks, and ears adorned his face. Tufts of ginger fur covered his massive frame. "I'll pulverize you!" He raised his trunk and expelled a giant ball of energy from it. "_**Freezing Breath!**_"

Galaxiadramon evaded the incoming freezing ball and flew down grabbing Mammut's tusks. The two powerhouses wrestled each other back. Mammut gained leverage and flipped Galaxiadramon over with little effort. Mammut seized him with his trunk and began choking him.

"Give up or I'll pop your head off like a champagne cork!"

Tightening his grip, Mammut squeezed Galaxiadramon's neck. The Dra-Warrior struggled to lift his feet into Mammut's face. Then, using his free right hand, he forged an excess of chaotic energy and pressed it into Mammut's face.

"_**Galaxy Rage!**_"

"AUGH!" Mammut roared painfully as the chaotic energy burned his face. He finally let Galaxiadramon go.

As the Dra-Warrior hit the ground, Mammut stomped his foot down and tried to crush him. Galaxiadramon rolled away and thrust his claws into Mammut's gut. The behemoth's skin was too thick for him to pierce through.

"What's wrong? Having trouble?" Mammut laughed.

"Not really," Galaxiadramon chuckled as his hands glowed. "Just need to find the right spot. There."

Suddenly, Mammut's eyes gaped as Galaxiadramon's claws extended and jutted out through his gut. These claws glowed with immense crimson energy. He gutted Mammut and left him to stumble back bleeding out data.

"Lord Revenant! Avenge me!" Mammut howled while his body broke down and dissolved into data fragments.

xxxxx

Taking their fight by air, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Blackwing glided around each other. The aerial monsters exchanged quick blasts to knock each other out of the sky.

When it became apparent Red-Eyes DD wouldn't fall, Blackwing decided to go all out and evolved.

"This time I'll put you down for good!" Blackwing screeched. "_**Scalp! Blackwing Shinka!**_" As a crimson aura surrounded him, he emerged taking on Crowmon's features, but retaining his humanoid stature. He took on a more crow-like head. Black feather covered his body and purple streaks came running down his back. Both his hands and feet became bird-like with sharp talons. Two wings spread out from his back.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon glided forward meeting Blackwing head-on. The aerial combatants engaged claw strikes after claw strike. Blackwing glided past Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and opened his wings, flapping them rapidly.

"Let's see you take these!" Blackwing beckoned, sending a barrage of darkness-enhanced black feathers. "_**Black Feather!**_" He sent them at lightning fast speeds, which Red-Eyes DD had trouble of keeping up.

While Red-Eyes DD tried evading the feathers, Blackwing swept across and fired more black feathers with extreme accuracy. Red-Eyes DD tried putting up his guard, but quickly became overwhelmed. Red-Eyes DD flew low ground and went through a fortified building near the base.

"Attempting to hide? I don't think so! _**Black Feather!**_" Blackwing launched another set of black feathers that pierced through the building structure and destroyed it.

Red-Eyes DD barely escaped the now collapsed building. He looked up to see Blackwing hovering near him.

"Still alive? Well, you won't be for long," Blackwing glided toward Red-Eyes DD.

Red-Eyes DD retaliated and expelled molten blasts. Blackwing stopped as he rapidly warded the attack off by flapping his wings. The attack slammed into Red-Eyes DD and pushed him back. As Red-Eyes DD lied in a heap of his own molten rock, Blackwing surveyed the damage he caused.

"Well, that does it for you then," snorted the half-Crowmon hybrid. "Time to end this!" As he dove in for the kill, Luster Dragon dove in and headbutted Blackwing to the side.

This allowed Red-Eyes DD to rebound and fire another molten attack, one larger than the last. As molten ball hurtled toward Blackwing, it slammed into the Neo-Rajita.

"NOO!" screamed Blackwing. "All hail Lord Gamera!" As he finished, he dissolved into digital dust.

xxxxx

Having previously fought Ninjadramon and Herodramon a while ago, Smilodon and Cipher engaged Armed Dragon and Flamedramon.

"Ugh, just when I was about to go all out on Ninjadramon," Smilodon snarled as he turned and eyed Flamedramon. "Guess I'll have to take it out on this loser instead."

Cipher sighed with disappointment. "Aye, and this one, too. Herodramon was likely a better opponent." He drew out his blade and faced Armed Dragon LV7. "How about we evolve and take them out quickly?"

"Never thought you'd ask," Smilodon said.

With that, the Neo-Rajita warriors' bodies became engulfed in bright auras. Smilodon was surrounded by purple light. Cipher became shrouded in yellow light.

"_**Bite Off! Smilodon Shinka!**_"

"_**Carve on water's surface! Cipher Shinka!**_"

Flamedramon and Armed Dragon LV7 quickly bumrushed their opponents. However, they were too late to stop them. Eruptions of immense energy flew out from the two Neo-Rajita warriors. The Subordinate Officers were fast to complete their evolutions.

Cipher stormed out first resembling a half-crab humanoid creature. His hands were replaced with crab-like claws. His body was covered in chitinous composition, which doubled for armor.

Smilodon emerged next resembling more like a saber-toothed humanoid. His face and back gained vermillion stripes. His saber teeth became more pronounced. Large white stripes ran down the sides of his jacket with the same pattern that followed down to his legs. His feet became more furry and cat-like. After clenching both fists, pairs of blades protruded on each wrist. His braided hair became longer and much thicker, and now hanging down to his knees. The braid was striped blue and black with a squared-off blade hanging off the end.

"Brace yourself!" Flamedramon called out as he and Armed Dragon LV7 prepared for their opponents.

Smilodon charged head on with Flamedramon and slashed him, sending the Armor-Level Digimon back. Smilodon ran past Flamedramon and whipped his back using his braid.

Cipher attacked Armed Dragon LV7 with his claws. As the two locked up, Armed Dragon picked him up. Cipher fired beams from his claws and dazed Armed Dragon with it.

As Flamedramon stood, Smilodon patiently waited for him. His saber teeth became imbued with green energy. He then raised his sabers and fired

'saber-like' projectiles that seemed to pierce into Flamedramon.

"_**Missile Sabers!**_"

Flamedramon saw that these projectiles pierced through his armor. After subduing the Dra-Warrior, Smilodon ran up faster than Flamedramon anticipated. Smilodon kneed Flamedramon's face. Flamedramon fell facefirst and seemingly out cold.

"Hah, is that all? You're so pathetic!" Smilodon laughed over Flamedramon.

The Armor Digimon groaned, barely stirring a bit. "...that hurt..."

"I should just finish you now," the Neo-Rajita put a foot on Flamedramon.

Meanwhile, Armed Dragon fired an earth-shattering blast, which Cipher blocked with his claws. Cipher charged and clamped down on the armor supporting Armed Dragon's back. With one snip, he cracked a portion of the dragon's armor. Armed Dragon swung his tail forward, but Cipher phased out and caused the dragon to drop his guard.

Cipher crossed his claws together, releasing a powerful water current between these mandibles. Armed Dragon moved away and witnessed the water current blasting a hole through the ground.

"Aha, that could've been you. You won't be so lucky," grinned Cipher as he unloaded and bombarded Armed Dragon with numerous water blasts. When he did this, the water put up an offensive barrier to protect him from Armed Dragon. "C'mon now! Let's see if that armor is impenetrable enough to withstand these!"

Armed Dragon tried hies hardest dodging these water blasts. Even his bulky size wouldn't allow him to predict the excess to which Cipher was shooting off his attacks.

xxxxx

Samuridramon and Iris clashed swords and ran across following each other. When Samuridramon lunged at her, Iris would glide out of her opponent's reach.

"Let's end this game!" Iris cups her hands over her chest and chanted. _"__**Flower Blossoming! Iris Shinka!**_" When she said this, pink energy erupted from Iris as it engulfed her completely. This pink light became violet. Her article of clothing stripped away, revealing a transparent nude figure.

As the transformation ended in a large burst of violet energy, iris unveiled her fully evolved form. She was now dressed in a green crop top with extended red & white rose petaled shoulder caps with a black cape. She wore long black leather stockings, vine-like bracelets around her ankles & wrists, and heeled boots. She completed her wardrobe change with a giant white rose, which doubled as a helmet.

"Your power has grown, but you stole it from a Rosemon," Samuridramon observed while not taking her eyes off Iris. "I won't waver!"

Iris gave a haughty laugh. "Oh, but you will, dear. Now, come at me!" She pulled out a rapier made out of a thorn whip and glided over to attack Samuridramon with it.

Samuridramon raised her sword while countering Iris' lightning fast strikes.

"Take this! _**Rose Spear!**_" Iris thrust her rapier into Samuridramon.

The Dra-Warrior narrowly evaded the blade and tried slashing Iris' side. The Neo-Rajita spun around behind her and began entangling her in vines.

"I've got you now!"

As Iris tightened her hold on Samuridramon, the Dra-Warrior tried cutting through the vines, but more would come and bind her. Nonetheless, she continue cutting through.

"Oh, you're quite persistent!" Iris said.

Samuridramon lifted her sword and sliced upward through the vines. She barely slipped out of Iris' vine trap. Iris turned around and faced Samuridramon, who took on a swordsman's stance.

xxxxx

As for Vorn, he was bombarded by a series of blasts and explosives from incoming Dra-Warrior tanks. He used his size and excessive mouth blasts to eradicate a bunch of Dra-Warriors. However, more tanks and mechs came to slow the gargantuan down.

In order to ward off the machines, Vorn evolved. His body ballooned up to take on his transformation. But, before he could complete it, two missiles were launched from the base that pierced through his stomach. These missiles contained deletion programs that quickly dissolved Vorn for good.

Three Subordinate Officers were removed from the battle, but the war for the Dra-Warrior base had yet to be determined.

**(End theme)**

While the battle commenced, something seemingly 'zipped' between dimensions. It was space tying between the Digital World and the Paradais dimension. Within it came a dark portal and within this darkness a pair of large yellow eyes seemingly appeared. The dark being set his sets on the Dra-Warrior base, cackling with intentions in mind.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/5:18 PM**_

At the outpost of the Royal Knight headquarters, the Knight continued their long-standing battle with the Neo-Rajita invaders. Alphamon led the Knights along with Buster Blader, filling in for Omegamon, to ward off Lobo and his forces.

Alphamon and Buster Blader engaged Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X. Though outnumbered by one, Alphamon and Buster Blader put up a good effort preventing them from destroying the base.

"Your swordsmanship is quite impressive," Buster Blader acknowledged Lobo's skills as the latter quickly sheathed his sword. "Tell us your name."

"Lobo, First General of the Neo-Rajita elite."

"So, you're the top guy?"

Lobo dismissed them both. "No, Chief Advisor Nagah holds higher authority over me."

"She's the one who has helped Gamera ascend into the powerful entity he is today," Alphamon confirmed. "No matter. Whether he's one of the top ranked or not, these creature must perish."

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST 2 -**_** Gokai**_**)**

Suddenly, Lobo's interests seemingly were not with taking the base, which befuddled the Knights.

Lobo sighed. "Look. How about I let you two take over from here?"

"Why?" WarGreymon X inquired.

MetalGarurumon X growled. "This isn't the time to be a lazy bum, Lobo! We have our orders to defeat the Royal Knights and take the base!"

"Yeah, but I have no interest in their base."

"Need I remind you?" MetalGarurumon X added, snarling directly at Alphamon. "It was those damned Royal Knights who caused pain and suffering to Digimon infected with the X-Virus. But, because of Chatsuramon's paranoia, I was forced to leave my home despite having developed the X-Antibody! I was longer an infected Digimon!" Calming down, the Digimon sighed. "Fortunately, I found Agumon X and you. We've since them have become inseparable. You never abandoned me nor kicked me out of my home village just to save face!"

Overhearing MetalGarurumon X's open rant, Buster turned to Alphamon.

"Do you have any idea what she's going on about?"

"Perhaps..." Alphamon gasped when he remembered a detail. "Unless...! I remember Dynasmon and Crusadermon were sent to investigate the Western Digital Realm where the X-Virus had spread. They were ordered to destroy those carrying the virus."

"But, I heard the one named Gabumon X resisted the negative effects of this virus. After much convincing the Knights left, but she was still forced out of her village by the former village leader Chatsuramon."

"Then, this MetalGarurumon X is the same Gabumon X. No wonder she harbors much resentment for Royal Knights. Because Dynasmon and Crusadermon were the catalysts that led to her banishment by Chatsuramon," Alphamon said. "And it doesn't help that Digimon carrying the X-Virus were killed by us."

"You monsters might've spared my village, but other villages were not so lucky!" MetalGarurumon X chastised them. "The Neo-Rajita have given X-Virus Digimon a refuge and a new purpose to fight the wrongs you've inflicted on them! Of course, you Royal Knights, I harbor even more resentment for that coward Inumon! Wherever he is, I will deal with him personally!"

Lobo put a hand over MetalGarurumon X's face, cutting her off completely.

"That's enough, Gabuhime. You'll have your revenge," Lobo said.

"Lobo..."

"The three of us are in this war together. I won't let anything happen to you, two."

Alphamon and Buster Blader readied their stances.

"It's been mostly those two attacking us," Buster Balder observed, noticing Lobo's lack of enthusiasm for fighting. "He rarely attacks unless it's just guarding those two."

Alphamon nodded. "Indeed, and yet he's one of the enemy's lead generals. Just measuring his power, he clearly has a lot of power, but he very rarely ever has a reason to show it."

"Maybe we haven't pushed him enough."

"No telling, but my foreboding tells me those two possess a power that could rival my own," Alphamon referred to MetalGarurumon X and WarGreymon X.

Lobo coughed. "All right. Time for you two to show them your Jogress."

WarGreymon X replied. "It's about time."

MetalGarurumon X grinned. "Yes, these two are in for it now!"

"Jogress?" dreaded the Duel Monster knight.

Alphamon thought. _Could they merge to become what I think they'll become?_

Lobo surprised the Knights as he pulled out what looked like a D-Ark.

**(End theme)**

"That's a Digivice!" The shocked Royal Knight pointed out.

Flabbergasted, Buster Blader quickly added. "But, how did he?!"

"WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X! _**Jogress!**_" Lobo declared as the two X-Digimon Megas merged to form one being.

Once completing their merger, Alphamon and Buster Blader braced themselves for the Jogress-fused warrior. The being was an Omegamon, but with an armor exterior much shinier and sharper edges around its frame. What distinguished this Omegamon from Tai and Matt's was the Digicode inscription reading 'All Delete.'

"We are Omegamon X," the being introduced itself to Alphamon and Buster Blader. Lifting its WarGreymon X arm, the Grey Sword was brandished.

"Think we can take him?" Buster Blader asked nervously.

Alphamon replied. "We're knights. We never falter. Funny how they take on the form of my Royal Knight comrade. How ironic." With that, he flew across and attacked Omegamon X as the two warriors hastily thrust traded blows.

Buster Blader tried following the two warriors' supersonic speed movements.

"I can barely even see them move!"

Lobo folded his arms and smiled. "There. I'm sure they can finish the job." _But, should they have trouble, I'll have to step in. _

xxxxx

On the other side of the battle. Magnamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and Craniummon fought off the amassed numbers of hoverpods and tanks. At least 2,000 Rajita cyborgs, Gharials, and Kaiser Knights filled the battlefield outside the Royal Knight headquarters fighting an even knight army consisting of Knightmon, Gearfried the Iron Knights, Gaia Fierce Knights, and Mirage Knights.

The four Royal Knights noticed Alphamon fighting Omegamon X.

"Wait, is that... Omegamon?!" Magnamon exclaimed.

Dynasmon narrowed his eyes and confirmed. "He does look like Omegamon, but it's not our Omegamon. Those two X-Virus Digimon just combined to form their own Omegamon."

"That explains the immense power I've sensed from afar," Crusadermon said.

Craniummon gripped his Duo Solar Spear and prepared to fly off. "We should help him and Buster Blader!"

"No, Alphamon looks like he may just handle this," Dynasmon said. "If he's lucky, he'll take that thing out and we'll have that alien begging for mercy."

Craniummon suppressed his urge to go. "All right, but the minute Alphamon is in trouble, I'm going out there." _Yet, that thing called itself Omegamon X. Why do I have a bad feeling its power is more than us Royal Knights can suppress?_

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to them, as the Knights defended their turf, a portal opened within their headquarters. From the portal came Gamera, Nagah, and a fleet of soldiers armed with data-neutralizer blasters, which were newly modified weapons used to subdue and even delete digital beings.

"We're here, Lord Gamera. The Royal Knight headquarters," Nagah announced. "The Knights are outside without realizing we've infiltrated their base."

Gamera acknowledged and discreetly surveyed the facility. He viewed the between between Alphamon and Omegamon X displayed on a wide screen monitor. An evil grin smeared over the alien's features. "He's right where I want him. Excellent work, Lobo. Nagah, time to initiate our next phase."

"You heard him, men! Spread out!" Nagah ordered.

_Everything is falling into place! Now, Paradais, it's your move. _The Neo-Rajita leader mused.

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the Royal Knight headquarters, two Knightmon fell to the ground dead. Standing over them was Igasu, now wearing armored battle gear and retracting both hands that she turned into blades. While the Knightmon dissolved into data, Igasu pivoted her view toward the security network. Behind her was Hydra, who helped her dismantle the security network.

"There now Gamera's men can better and easily take over the headquarters," Hydra smirked evilly.

Igasu ripped out a bunch of wires and smashed a monitor. "We're done here, right?"

"Not yet. We wait until the battle outside is complete," Hydra stated.

The red-skinned mutant pulled up a chair and kicked back. "Good. Now we watch the train wreck commence." She giggled evilly as they watched Alphamon fighting Omegamon X on screen.

xxxxx

Many kilometers off from the three locations, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi were hastily making their way to help their Digi-allies.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon & Sleipnir, Dai-Valkyrie Mars & Garuda, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn & Thanatos, and Lien & TobuCatmon advanced toward the northwest direction. There they would land in the Royal Knight Headquarter vicinity.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus & Cupid, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury & Kairyu, and Dai-Valkyrie Neptune & Hippocampus were moving toward the northeast where the Dra-Warrior location is directly positioned.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter & Bacchus, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus & Gryphon, and the Amazoness Senshi girls were also heading toward the northeast where the Amazon Kingdom was also located.

However, even with the speed their steeds were going, time was still against them. Paradais was already about to initiate their next phase against the Digital World's three major pillars.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Pharaoh's Palace/Courtyard/1009 B.C.**_

When Atem, Teana, and Jono brought Yugi and his friends to the palace courtyard, they listened to their whole situation involving Professor Frank attempting to take the three Egyptian Gods.

"This man wants the power of the three Egyptian Gods?" Atem was stricken with disbelief.

Jono wasn't entirely convinced. "Can you really believe them?"

"Well, there's been a lot of bad people after your father's treasures, Atem," Teana said.

"If you really believe us, then you'll take us to see your father, the Pharaoh, Prince Atem," Yugi pleaded to the young prince.

After careful consideration, Atem eventually gave in and nodded.

"I'll help you, but we have to look for my father first."

"Didn't he step out?" Jono pointed out.

"Then, he might be back by now," the young Egyptian prince said as he beckoned Yugi, Joey, and Teana to follow him. "C'mon, this way."

While the Duelists followed the prince and his two friends, Tea got a closer glimpse of Teana. The two young ladies exchanged quick glances.

"We really do look alike," Tea said, waving her hand to Teana, who responded the same way.

Teana blinked twice and nodded. "I wonder how this is possible. Are you sure you didn't use magic to make yourself look like me?"

"Believe us. If we knew magic and were trying to replace you, we'd make ourselves look exactly like you," Yugi said. "If you'll notice, I'm a bit taller than the prince here, and my voice is deeper, and Tea and Joey have fairer skin than you two, as well."

Just then, Atem heard a man calling out for him. This alarmed the three young Egyptians as the man's voice grew ever louder and closer. Atem whirled around seeing Yugi, Tea, and Joey standing out like sore thumbs. He motioned Teana and Jono to help find them a hiding spot. Then, Atem just remembered a secret passage he would use to get away from the guards and find a way into the city. Atem pressed his hands on the side walls near them. One wall slid open, which revealed Atem's hidden passageway.

"In here! Hurry!" Atem called out.

Teana and Jono helped take Yugi and his friends into the passageway and hid them there. Atem joined the three Duelists as Jono and Teana stayed outside in the courtyard to deal with whoever called for the prince.

"Someone's calling for you, Prince Atem. Shouldn't you see him?" Tea asked.

Joey tried hard not to sneeze when inside the passageway.

"Now's not the time. We have to get into the palace," Atem said as he led the Duelists through the passageway leading inside the palace. "Teana and Jono can deal with Mahad."

"Mahad?" Yugi remembered the name.

"You messengers still haven't told me your names."

"I'm Yugi Muto."

"Tea Gardner."

"And I'm Joey Wheeler."

"Pleased to meet you all. Now keep close, I know where to take us." Atem reassured them whilst leading them through a route taking them into the inner chambers of the Pharaoh's palace.

xxxxx

_**Near Thebes/1009 B.C.**_

**(Cue Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin OST - **_**Sandfall**_**)**

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of Thebes, Mokuba and his entourage walked past a few villages along the way as they drew closer to the city. Though a few villagers were giving them strange glances, the kids ignored them the best they could.

"We really stick out with just the clothes we wear," Syrus said. "They really think we're from another land."

Leo nodded. "They wouldn't believe us if we told them we came from another time. Right?"

Mokuba answered plainly. "Of course not. We shouldn't expect them to understand the mechanics of time travel." He stopped when he noticed a group of men hording a villager's home and pulling out an Egyptian boy. "Guys, hold on!"

Leo, Luna, and Syrus also watched the men dragging out a boy from his home.

"What do they think they're doing?!" Luna gasped when seeing the boy being forced out against his will.

"I heard ancient Egypt was big into slave trading," Syrus said.

"Yeah, and most were young boys taken to be used for hard labor," Mokuba observed, but he could no longer stand by and allow this to continue. He dashed ahead. "C'mon, he needs help!"

"Wait, Mokuba!" Syrus called out. "Oh, man! We really shouldn't be getting ourselves too involved like this!"

"No, that boy needs our help!" Leo shouted as he followed behind Mokuba. "You guys coming?"

"I am!" Luna said as she hurried along.

Sighing, Syrus gave in and went after the three to save the boy.

As the cultists were pulling the boy away, Mokuba finally reached them as he went up and pushed one of the evil men down. Taken aback by the teen's surprise attack, the other cultists readily started surrounding Mokuba.

"No! They've got Mokuba surrounded!" Leo exclaimed as he, Luna, and Syrus were trapped by other cultists in the area.

"They've got us!" Syrus whined as he sank to his knees. "I'm too young to die!"

"We don't know who you are, but you made a mistake crossing us, boy!" One of the cultists charged as he ordered his men to detain Mokuba and the others.

As the men moved in to take them away, Mokuba prepared to unleash his Spirit Fusion power.

That is until...

**(End theme)**

"Leave them alone!" a girl's voice shouted in the distance.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories OST - **_**Prince Seto**_**)**

Mokuba's group and the cultists turned around hearing the voice. Standing out in the open was a figure with her face hidden by a scarf. The only thing visible was her glowing red eyes. To their surprise, they saw a Red-Eyes Black Dragon hanging above the figure's head. The dragon launched an immediate assault on the cultists and expelled a molten fire blast that knocked a few of the evil men back. The other cultists began retreating while picking up their comrades.

"It's the Red-Eyes Dragon Woman!" One of the cultists yelled out fearfully.

As the cultists fled leaving the boy and Mokuba's group, the red-eyed woman turned to watch the evil men leave.

"T-That's a Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Syrus blabbered out, pointing to the dark-scaled beast hanging over this mysterious girl's head.

Leo added, looking confused. "But, that thing looks real."

"But, this person didn't transform like Mokuba did," Luna stated.

Mokuba recognized the technique. "She just summoned a Ka."

"A what?!" The other three turned and inquired.

"The Red-Eyes Dragon Woman has saved us again!" One of the villagers called out as the boy, who was saved, raced over to his father and mother. "Thank you!"

"Red-Eyes Dragon Woman?" Mokuba blinked in befuddlement as he faced the mysterious girl.

As her eyes stopped glowing, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon quickly vanished. She then focused on the four Duelists standing not too far from her.

"This way! Follow me!" The young woman called out as she turned and ran off.

Mokuba and his group made no arguments as they bolted right after her. They didn't want to take any chances and attract anymore unwanted attention with more cultists possibly hanging about. They caught up to the girl, who was wearing a yellow hood. She led them into a house where she presumably lives.

**(End theme)**

When opening the door, she let Mokuba, Syrus, and the twins inside. Closing the door behind her, she opened her hood and seemingly waited for Mokuba to turn around.

"Hey... whoever you are, I just wanted to say tha-!" Mokuba was immediately taken aback when the girl threw herself onto Mokuba and gave him a passionate kiss, which surprised Syrus and the twins.

"Whoa!" Syrus gaped when seeing the girl kissing Mokuba.

Leo blinked thrice and smiled. "Wow, Mokuba!"

Luna gaped stupidly. "But, she saved us. Why kiss Mokuba?"

As the girl continued kissing him, Mokuba instinctively pushed her away. The girl was pushed back while looking at Mokuba very hard and confused. When Mokuba got a better glance of her, he looked in disbelief.

"S-Serenity?!" Mokuba was flabbergasted when he saw a mirror image of Serenity, but this girl had slightly tanned skin and a darker shade of brown hair. On top of that, she was wearing Egyptian villager rags. "No... you're not, but you look..."

"Abukom... why...? What's the matter?" The girl asked, looking very confused by how Mokuba rejected her kiss. "This isn't the first we've kissed."

"Excuse me, but who is this Abukom?" Mokuba demanded.

"It looks like she has you confused for someone else?" Syrus said.

Leo walked over to the Egyptian girl. "But, you look like a friend of ours!"

"Then, she must've mistaken Mokuba for someone who looks like him." Luna deduced.

"That'd be the only sensible way of explaining things. I mean, we've already met a duplicate of Lyn, and now Serenity..." the younger Kaiba brother trailed off as he saw the girl walking over and examining him up close. "Huh? Y-You're not going to kiss me again, are you?"

"No, Abukom looks a little younger than you and he's slightly shorter," the girl said.

He sighed deeply and put her hands aside. "I'm not this Abukom. My name is Mokuba. It's interesting that this Abukom has my own name spelled backwards. Look, my three friends and I aren't from around here. We're here looking for my brother and a couple of our colleagues." He saw the Egyptian Serenity look-alike lightly jerk her hands away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you for Abukom..." She openly apologized for her coming onto him. "When I saw you attacked by those evil cult members, I instinctively acted out to protect you... thinking you were Abukom."

"Those villagers and those men called you by the 'Red-Eyes Dragon Woman'. Do they know it's you?" curiously asked Leo.

She simply nodded. "No. I wear this garb to protect my face and identity. It's been recently that these men have tried to take people with the ability to summon their Ba. Those men have yet to find out it's me." She walked over and sat on a chair as she offered them places to sit down. "My father and mother were both taken from me from thieves when they protected me. I was only a child then, but seeing my parents taken away... it awoke something in me. My Ba emerged into the dark dragon you just saw. Since then, I've used the dragon to protect the villagers and their children. By protecting my identity they see me as their savior. Thus, I've adopted the 'Red-Eyes Dragon Woman' identity."

"Wow, so you're like the hero of this village!" Luna looked enthused hearing her story.

"Aren't you afraid they'll find out it's you?" Syrus asked. "What if one of the villagers rats you out to save their own butts?"

"I doubt it. None in this village can put two and two together between me and the 'Red-Eyes Dragon Woman'."

"With the way those cultist guys fear you, they took off in a hurry," Mokuba said.

The girl nodded. "Around these parts of Thebes, my Ba dragon is unrivaled. Even with all of their own Ba monsters, I can easily overpower theirs combined. That is why they fear me."

"By the way, you haven't given us your name," Leo smiled.

"I'm Akahana. If you wish, could you tell me your names?"

"Well, you already know me as Mokuba," the young Kaiba reminded her.

"I'm Leo!"

"I'm Luna. Pleased to meet you, Akahana."

"I'm Syrus," the light green-haired teen said. _Wow, she's so cute... just like Serenity._

"So, I look like this friend of yours? This Serenity?" Akahana asked, to which she got nods from her four guests. "I see. Well, I may be to help you, but for the time being, it's best we stay here until my friend, Abukom, comes here. The streets are very dangerous these days with those evil cultist men and thieves roaming about abducting children and people with Ka monsters."

Mokuba nodded and turned around looking over at his group. He already knew Luna and Leo were both vulnerable being children, which made them perfect targets for abduction.

"I guess we came at a wrong time," Leo sighed, realizing he and his sister were in danger with these cultists around. "Don't worry, sis. I'll protect you."

Luna nodded and smiled to him. "Thanks, but we should be able to summon our monsters, right?"

"Well, we haven't exactly tried," Mokuba said.

"Man, it's not fair. I'm a teen, but I look more like a kid," the Duel Academy student sighed sadly. "I'm about the same size as Leo and Luna, too. Life is so unfair."

Mokuba added. "Akahana's right. We'll just have to stay here until it's safe to go out. We'll wait for this Abukom to show up and arrange something to help us find my brother."

Akahana smiled genuinely. "In the meantime, you should be safe here." She got off from the chair and laid a floor mat for the twins to sit on.

"By the way, Akahana, you mentioned your dragon being your Ba?"

"Yes?" Akahana addressed him after laying down another mat for the Mokuba and Leo. She sat back down conversing with Mokuba. "My dragon is strong because my spirit is strong."

"Well, I always thought that the creatures we summoned were our Ka," Mokuba confessed, which surprised and even intrigued Akahana. "and the Ba is the energy of the soul where the Ka are drawn from."

Akahana simply nodded. "Oh, there is some misconception to that."

"What do you mean?"

"There are actually five parts of the soul, not just Ka and Ba. The _Ka_ is the vital spark called the life force, and when it is gone, you die. The _Ba_, or spirit, is your consciousness, and the creatures we summon are drawn from that, using our Ka as energy, which is why you feel weaker if your Ba is destroyed. The _Ren_, or true name, is the sum of all your past experiences, what makes you who you are, and if anyone knew your true name, they would have power over you. The _Ib_, or heart, keeps record of your good and bad deeds, and was what is weighed by Anubis against the Feather of Truth after you die. And the _Sheut_ is the shadow, which could be defined as your 'presence', your impact on the world around you. Have you ever heard the expression, 'Standing in someone's shadow'?"

Mokuba smiled wryly, thinking of Seto. "Yeah, I think I know a little something about that."_ So, have we really gotten the whole Ka and Ba concept mixed up this whole time?_

"Man, I'm so totally lost," Leo said. "This whole Ka and Ba thing... whatever!"

Luna added. "I don't know. My own Duel Spirits do get summoned almost like how she brought out that dragon, but I never had to focus on any energy or stuff like that. I just communicate with them and they come out when I need them. But, I do get tired after a duel."

"And you've been to their Spirit World, sis."

Syrus was lost on their conversation. "Spirit World? Now, I'm so befuddled."

"I just hope Seto, Lyn, Yugi, and the others are ok," the younger Kaiba brother said, leaning back against the chair as he stared at the ceiling.

"I'm curious how you came to know about Ka and Ba. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see..." Mokuba went on and tried to explain the best that he could.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Shinjuku District/5:25 PM**_

Meanwhile, Ai and Makoto steered far away from the park as they could. They were able to relocate Yusuke, Kazuma, and the pups from IceDevimon. They found refuge in a local playground where they hid under a slide.

"Are we clear?" Ai asked her brother.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, poking his head out. "I hope Beelzebumon can beat that icy freak."

"Of course, he will, brother," Ai said, checking on the boys and the pups.

The pups were noticeably shaking and starting to whine.

"Oh no... c'mon, you two...! Mako, something's wrong with them!" Ai said as she tried calming YellowKouInumon and BlackViximon.

Yusuke and Kazuma held onto the pups doing their best to comfort them. Suddenly, Ai and Makoto saw IceDevimon hovering near the playground and scouring the area.

"Great, just our luck," Makoto tried hard not to yell. He turned to Ai. "What now?"

"If we try and move from here, he'll notice us."

"But, if we stay here, he'll find us."

The children were now in a dilemma between fleeing out or letting IceDevimon find them. The icy fiend hovered near the children without realizing they were there to begin with. The shouts of civilians were heard as they began fleeing from the location.

"That's right, you pitiful humans! Fear me and run!" IceDevimon laughed as he fired a beam and turned a tree into solid ice.

Megumi and Kasumi noticed people fleeing from the playground. They saw IceDevimon causing a ruckus to the civilians and their peace time.

"There he is!" Kasumi pointed to the icy creature. "The kids might be there!"

"Then, it's up to us!" Megumi said as she and Kasumi stormed right into the playground area. "Over here! Remember us?"

"Ah, you two just don't know when to quit?" IceDevimon smirked as he floated up and flapped his wings, sending a barrage of icicles toward them.

The ladies evaded the icicles shooting toward them. As they distracted IceDevimon, this gave the kids enough time to escape. However, when Makoto tripped and fell, IceDevimon noticed the children.

"Well, look what we have here!" IceDevimon laughed as he flew over in front of the children.

"NO!" Megumi and Kasumi shouted as they stormed over to stop him.

"Not so fast!" IceDevimon snarled as he picked the pups up. He also had both Yusuke and Kazuma pinned under his feet. "Stay where you are if you don't want harm done to these brats! I will turn them into ice statues!"

The adults and the older twins held their ground. With their hands tied, they were now held accountable if IceDevimon turned them into ice or worse, kill them. IceDevimon now held the fate of the pups and the kids in his hands.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/5:27 PM**_

Beelzebumon Blast Mode turned his back, which would cost him dearly as IceDevimon emerged from the ground. Before IceDevimon could attack him, Beelzebumon whirled around and blasted him into pieces. This proved to be a fatal mistake as these pieces came together and created three IceDevimons.

"Great," snorted Beelzebumon.

"We told you! You can destroy us!" The three IceDevimons laughed as they flew off into the city. "Catch us if you can!"

"Son of a bitch! Get back here!" demanded the demon, who pursued them in a hurry. "I hope Ai and Makoto were able to get those kids to safety!" He flew faster to catch up with the icy demons. "When I get my hands on y'all, I'm breaking some heads!"

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:30 PM**_

Back at Hikawa Shrine, everyone was ready to witness the Kuipers and Neo Senshi to receive their Valkyrie/Dai-Valkyrie upgrades. The male members of Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Pluto, Morpheous, Max, Sam, and the others watched Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna holding the Orb of Minos.

The Kuipers, Neo Senshi, the Sailor Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen formed a circle around Sedna, who remained at the center holding the mystical orb.

"Ready whenever you are," Sedna stated, taking a deep breath and slowly lifting the orb overhead.

The Kuipers, Neo Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen raised their heads, closing their eyes as they waited for their upgrades.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Tower/5:33 PM**_

Sailor Charon came out of a portal after leaving the Paradais dimension.

"That should take care of that boy from that other dimension," Charon muttered. "This is what he gets for giving Sedna that sword." She turned and saw Angemon X waiting for her. "Are you ready to go, Dimitri? Time to pay your sweet Karin and her friends a visit."

"I'm ready to kill them, my mistress," Angemon X replied, bowing to her.

Charon evilly smiled. "Yes, onto Hikawa Shrine."

xxxxx

**(Cue _Through the Fire and Flames_ by _Dragonforce_)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

IceDevimon: Stay back if you don't want these kids to die.

Megumi: Something's happening!

Ai and Makoto: The pups... they're... evolving?!

Beelzebumon: What the hell?! Who are you guys?!

IceDevimon: Allow us to introduce to Necromon's Digi-Zombie army. Beelzebumon, can you hope to stop us all by your lonesome?

Sedna: We did it, guys.

Neo Moon, Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, Orcus, and Varuna: Dai-Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!

Sailor Quartet, Makemake, Haumea, Cyber Mercury, Blue Mars, Summoner Venus, and Battle Jupiter: Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!

Tuxedo Kamen: Norse Power!

RJ: We've got company!

Charon: Did we crash the party too late? Oh well, even with your upgrades, you're still not a match for me and my Ascendant slave.

Angemon X: Sedna, you and your Kuiper team prepare yourselves for your demise!

Sedna: Dimitri, we're going to save you!

Neo Moon: We'll save him together!

Pluto: Charon, let's settle some sibling matters.

Charon: It would be my pleasure to kill you, dear sister.

Alphamon: Are you Gamera?!

Gamera: Alphamon, you have something I need.

Buster Blader: Our headquarters! It's being overtaken by the enemy!

Athenamon: Why are our forces being randomly turned to stone?!

'Voice': Because of me. We meet again, Athenamon and Swordswoman.

Kyodaidramon: We're gaining leverage over your men, Rajita scum.

Revenant: Don't speak too soon.

Espirtdramon: It... it can't be! BelialMyotismon?!

Mars: I'm getting bad vibes, guys. There's a distress going on in the three kingdoms!

Moon: We can't be too late!

Alexis: Mokuba, is that you?!

Tristan: There's a caravan of people that need our help! Duke, give me some help!

Jack: Wait, you fools!

Yusei: Saving those two will lead us to their hideout.

Jaden: I hope they'll be ok.

Yugi: We need to meet with the Pharaoh, Atem. It's urgent we see your father!

Atem: Mahad, what happened to my father?!

Aknamkanon: A man has stolen the Egyptian Gods...

Yugi: That's Frank! We need the Pendant!

Lyn: We found their hideout.

Seto: Oh, great. Is that (sees Tristan and Duke)... those dorks got captured?!

Yusuke: So, you're Long? About time we get acquainted (cracks knuckles) and I'm dishing you an ass kicking for all the trouble you've caused!

Rio: Kyo, stop this!

Long: Kyo, you should know the truth! It was your brother who killed Selipa!

Kyo: Is this true, Rio?! I'll kill you for killing Selipa!

Kuwabara: Nadeshiko, what's wrong?

Long: Well, if it isn't my dearest Nadeshiko.

Yasha: Mother, we should stop this bickering and stop Long!

Crow: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Insurmountable Odds! Rising Conflict Across Time and Worlds!**_

Venus: Please, don't miss out!

Kurama: Or, you'll be sorry.

xxxxx

**A/N: **We've got a bunch of rising conflicts about to explode! From the Digital World to the Meikai to Earth... and even Ancient Egypt! It's just the fifth day and we're nearing the final battles before the endgame.

The Ancient Egypt arc was more complicated when I started writing it. It takes some exclusive elements from the _Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories _game that included the Teana and Jono characters. Akahana is an OC created by LazerWulf as she serves as Serenity's Ancient Egypt counterpart. Additionally, thanks to Lazer, I was able to get by just fine. The AE stuff were the first actual scenes I wrote out. In fact, I've already written the entire AE arc before moving forward with the other scenes in this chapter. The next chapters should hopefully be smooth sailing from here on.

About the whole Ka/Ba situation, thanks to research from my colleague (LazerWulf) and beta'ing the whole Ancient Egypt arc, we've learned that Kazuki Takahashi-sensei apparently got the Ka/Ba details wrong, and for the longest time we've been following his information. Akahana's explanation of the five parts of the soul was derived from Rick Riordan's _The Kane Chronicles _pointing it out and Wikipedia for further verifications. Credit goes to those sources.

I really didn't want to spend too much time with the Digital World stuff between the Digimon/Duel Monster vs Rajita battles, but a part of me wanted to show progress with it. Besides, judging by the next chapter's preview, some major crap is about to go down with the three kingdoms. The Neo-Rajita and Paradais show how well planned they were entering these battles.

Finally, Miho and Vivian meet the Kuipers. They explain what they've been up to now and will soon receive their Valkyrie upgrade. In fact, the main Kuiper team and Neo Moon will gain their Dai-Valkyrie upgrades; additionally, the Neo Senshi and Sailor Quartet will get their Valkyrie power-ups. And I've now decided to give Tuxedo Kamen his just due. I've given him the name Norse Knight, and his form... may be a nod to Kamen Rider (thanks to an idea from Belletiger). They all get their upgrades just in time to fight Charon and Dimitri.

Speaking of the Meikai, Yusuke and co. finally confront Long. Rio and Kyo clash with the latter not realizing what really happened to Selipa. Major drama's about to go down. And Nadeshiko will soon learn about her link to Long.

Oh, and how can I forget IceDevimon! Hope none of you were too surprised. When I left plenty of hints leading to his on-screen return. Yes, and there are other evil Digimon that Necromon has revived. You'll see in the next chapter along with the pups finally digivolving! Oh, btw, did anyone like Megumi's remark about Beelzebumon's gun? ;)

Yep, lots of stuff is going down in the next chapters. Hopefully you can follow up and not get lost in the shuffle!

Send a review and see y'all on the next update!


	47. Insurmountable Odds! Rising Conflicts!

**A/N: **Yep, looks like we're on the right track. I intend to truck this story along for the coming months as updates will become more consistent.

I'm glad. Now we can get by these next chapters and hopefully back with the Digital Paradise/Central Digirealm battles. I know I've had to make you wait long during the last delay, but that should hopefully not be the case anymore (now that DFKai is on an extended hiatus until mid-2013 and Siege of GranDracmon being wrapped up).

Enough rambling. On with the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 47

_**Insurmountable Odds! Rising Conflict Across Time and Worlds!**_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/5:26 PM**_

Long waited on his throne. He waited and waited, and then...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Occupying an explosion of blue light from the wall came smoke. Long opened his eyes as he made out three figures walking forward. A sick and evil smirk adorned the Demon Priest's features when his three guests made their presence known to him.

"Welcome, my three guests. You have auspicious timing."

Yusuke, Rio, and Yasha walked through the smoke with determination.

"Oh, and don't worry about the wall," Long chortled as he stood from his chair. "I never liked it. I was planning to redecorate..."

"I bet. We're here to kick your ass and stop your stupid ritual," Yusuke declared. "Why don't you just hand Rio back his sister and we can make some amends?"

Yasha shook her head. "Long isn't the type you can bargain with. We'll have to fight him."

"Figures," the ex-Spirit Detective shrugged and took a battle stance.

**(Cue Random YYH Battle Themes)**

As Rio dropped into a fighting stance, his Demon Stone power probed a similar source near them. He turned around facing a window and ran over to see Kyo sitting near the ritual site. His blood immediately boiled when his eyes fell on Kohana, who was laying asleep on a platform.

"Greetings, little brother," Kyo chuckled evilly as he stood and folded his arms. "I've been expecting you."

"KYO!" Rio roared as he jumped out the window and landed on the ritual grounds. His eyes burned with hatred while facing his older brother. Popping his own fingers, Rio felt an adrenaline rush consume him. His desire to kill Kyo blinded him from his real mission: saving Kohana. "Just you and me, Kyo. I'm going to rip your heart out for what you've done!"

"Ah, yes, I can see the hatred your projecting onto me, brother! Most excellent. Neither of us will have any regrets when one of us kills the other. Remember, one of us has to die..." Chuckled Kyo, who invoked his Demon Stone and allowed a wolf-shaped aura to consume him. "Let's go!"

Rio yelled as a black lion-shaped aura covered him. "I'll fucking kill you, Kyo!"

The brothers quickly stormed toward each other and finally clashed.

As the brothers commenced their long-awaited battle, Yusuke and Yasha were focused on Long.

"They'll be at each other's throats for a while. Let's not interrupt the start of the ritual," Long said, removed his cloak and revealed dark green and black body armor covering most of his chest and back. A long greenish brown tail swung around and pulverized a portion of his own throne.

Suddenly, Yasha sensed another familiar presence. She shifted her attention on Long and prepared to run off.

"Yasha, where you going?!"

"My mother is coming here. She's near," Yasha replied.

_Has Tsukiyomi figured out Selipa's death? _Long assumed the worst. He eyed Yasha and bumrushed over to intercept her.

Yusuke ran up and cut Long off from the pass.

"Go meet Tsukiyomi, Yasha!" Yusuke said as he seized Long's hand. "Me and this bastard need some time to be acquainted!" He surprised Long and shoulder tossed him into a table.

"Be careful, Yusuke!" She said as she stormed off to find Tsukiyomi's location.

Long rose from the debris and laughed at Yusuke. Yusuke ran up and narrowly missed a punch. Long slipped past Yusuke and jumped near his throne.

"I didn't say you could laugh."

"You're an amusing fool," Long said as he ran over to Yusuke and threw his right fist forward.

Yusuke evaded Long's punch and clobbered him with an uppercut to his jaw. Long rebounded and expelled an Youki blast that knocked Yusuke back. Yusuke slid back against a wall and saw Long charging like a bull. The ex-Detective jumped over Long and let him crash through the wall. Yusuke readied his spirit-imbued fist and caught him with a jaw-shattering punch.

_**Bam!**_

One punch sent Long crashing through a wall. Yusuke hastily dashed to meet him. Long recovered fast and tail slapped Yusuke off his feet. Yusuke fell, but landed on one hand and landed on his feet.

Long grabbed a tile and ripped off a series of tiles lining the floor. Yusuke jumped aside as Long pulled the floor and swung it across. Yusuke ducked under the tiles being swung at his direction. Long slammed the tiles down and missed crushing Yusuke with them. The ex-Detective barrel-rolled to the side and launched himself into Long. He hit Long with a headbutt and made the Demon Priest double over. Long grabbed a hold of Yusuke and slammed him into a wall. He then grabbed Yusuke's face and threw him across the room.

Yusuke hit the nearest wall and looked out the window to see the brothers punching each other.

"Yusuke, why don't you show me the power of a full Mazoku?" Long goaded the ex-Detective. "I know you're Raizen's descendant son. There's no need to withhold all that raw power."

"Anyone tell you 'be careful what you ask for'"?" Yusuke grinned sadistically as a red aura produced over his body. The familiar tattoos appeared over his skin. His canines grew. The Mazoku blood was fully invoked. "This what you want? Good." He quickly ran up to Long.

Much to the Demon Priest's surprise, he was punched back several feet. He saw Yusuke blitzing him like crazy and hammering him with body blows.

xxxxx

Back on the ritual site, Rio and Kyo's fists connected as sparks of Youki energy leaked out. Their lion and wolf auras clashed whilst the brothers tested their wills. Rio concentrated his lion aura as it nearly consumed Kyo's lion. Kyo clenched his fists and punched Rio's chest to break his concentration. Kyo grabbed Rio and threw him into the ground.

Kyo sauntered to his fallen brother and smiled sadistically.

"Get up, Rio. I'd rather not kill you laying down. Stand up so I can rip your heart out!"

Rio slowly stood and held his ground ready to fight Kyo. Kyo ran up and tried kicking his skull, but Rio catches his brother's foot and throws him into a pillar. The pillars collapsed where the two brothers were laying. Rio gingerly stood on his feet and forged a black ball of Youki. Kyo stood and mirrored his brother's exact stance.

"_**Burning Black Sun!**_"

"_**Frozen Black Moon!**_"

They flung their black spheres at one another. Both attacks coalesced and exploded with intensified Youki that shattered their surroundings, sans the platform holding Kohana. Rio and Kyo prowled around one another waiting to make the next move.

Kohana slowly began to stir as her demon stone probed her brothers' active Demon Sun and Moon Stones.

**(End theme(s))**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/5:35 PM**_

Megumi and Kasumi were caught in a critical dilemma as IceDevimon held the kids and the pups hostage. One wrong slip and IceDevimon would have his way with them, especially the YellowKouInumon and BlackViximon.

"Drop your weapon," IceDevimon ordered Megumi, who complied and let go of her kendo. He veered over to Kasumi, who hesitated to charge him. "Smart choices. Now, you don't pose a threat." With that, he fired beams from his eyes. One hit Megumi's legs, which pinned and locked her down. Another did the same to Kasumi. "I'll save you two for later." He eyed Makoto and Ai, who didn't budge an inch. "And you two brats better not try anything."

Makoto trembled. "We've got to do something."

Ai whispered. "What? With Beelzebumon elsewhere, there's nothing we can do."

"All right! I'm in a good mood. Why don't we start with the little ones first?" He befuddled the four as to which 'little ones' he referenced. His eyes turned toward the twins as he firmly put a foot over them. "These two brats can watch as I kill their pups first!"

"NO!" Ai and Makoto screamed.

Yusuke and Kazuma cried as they squirmed under IceDevimon's foot. Megumi and Kasumi tried their best to break the ice binding their feet. IceDevimon raised his right hand, which he turned into an ice blade.

"Farewell, you little mongrels!" laughed IceDevimon. "It's a shame Renamon can't be here to see this, but oh well... you can tell her you failed to protect her precious pups!" He raised his hand blade, but before he initiated his action...

...he and the others noticed a small flying creature, emitting a white aura, gliding over them. It was a DigiGnome. It had granted the wish of an individual, but which one was not known.

"A DigiGnome? Here?" IceDevimon curiously eyed the small creature. Before he could hit it with an ice beam, two beacons of golden light flared underneath his feet and blindsided him. "Gah! The light! It stings!" He screeched as the bright light burned him, causing the ice demon to recoil in pain. He dropped the pups, who became drawn to the glowing light near the boys.

Upon witnessing this turn of events, the two ladies and the twins noticed two glowing objects in Yusuke and Kazuma's hands. The curious twins gazed over the glowing objects, which turned out to be D-Arks. Yusuke held one with an purple stripe and Kazuma held one with golden one.

"Hey, that's a D-Ark!" Makoto pointed to the objects.

Ai pulled hers out and gasped. "Just like ours!"

Kasumi was befuddled. "Care to explain this?"

"Well, it looks like those objects just chose little Yusuke and Kazuma," Megumi replied as she, too, was equally surprised.

Ai and Makoto cried out in unison. "This means Renamon and Inumon's kids will be able to evolve!"

Yusuke looked at his D-Ark and then to BlackViximon. YellowKouInumon hopped over to Kazuma and prodded his D-Ark.

IceDevimon managed to recover as he witnessed the situation unfold. He scowled fiercely. "Blasted DigiGnome interfered with my execution! I won't give you the chance to evolve!" He flew across to grab the twins and destroy their D-Arks. However, the D-Arks responded to the twins' danger and blindsided him again. BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon, too, responded to IceDevimon's threat and were greatly empowered thanks to the D-Ark's powers.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Slash**_**)**

"Looks like they're getting ready to defend their new Tamers," Ai observed. "Mako, are you seeing this?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, this is so cool!"

Yusuke and Kazuma were completely mesmerized as their partners evolved.

"BlackViximon... _**Shinka! BlackRenamon!**_"

"YellowKouInumon... _**Shinka! ShineInumon!**_"

When it was said and done, Yusuke and Kazuma opened their eyes to their evolved Digimon partners. A black-furred Renamon and a yellow-schemed Inumon (without a collar) obstructed their new Tamers from IceDevimon, who uncovered his eyes and shot an incensed glare at the evolved Rookies.

"Well, that's quite the growth spurt!" Megumi watched in awe.

"BlackRenamon and ShineInumon? Yep, they're Renamon and Inumon's kids," Ai said.

"Wow..." Needless to say, the boys were awestruck.

"Yusuke," BlackRenamon addressed her new and official Tamer. "That D-Ark is proof of our bond. You and me, Kazuma and my sibling. You wish was what made this happen."

Yusuke looked down at his D-Ark and smiled. "My wish came true!"

"Yes, and we're here to protect you both from him," ShineInumon said, giving a kind gesture to Kazuma. He turned and glared at IceDevimon. "Now we'll better protect you in our new forms. Now, it's time to make Yusuke's wish to protect them come true, BlackRenamon."

BlackRenamon took a stance. "Yes!"

IceDevimon scowled. "So, the two pups have grown. Now that they're fully grown, they're acting like big shots. Well,hate to break it to you, but this doesn't change things! But, I'll humor you two!" He took to the air and beckoned the two Rookies to pursue him.

Before they did, BlackRenamon noticed Megumi and Kasumi still trapped by the ice.

"_**Diamond Storm!**_" Shooting a barrage of diamond shards, BlackRenamon broke the ice and freed the two ladies. "That's for protecting out Tamers and us. We owe you this much."

"Why, thank you," Megumi said, kicking her feet out of the broken ice. She picked up her kendo. "And we'd be glad to help y'all."

"He ain't getting me with another ice beam!" Kasumi growled and smashed her fist into her hand.

"Well, this will prove to be fun. I guess we can continue playing," the ice fiend chortled evilly and flew down. He saw BlackRenamon and ShineInumon dashing up to him. They caught him with a double punch into his chest. "Augh!" He was knocked a few feet back followed by their double attack. "Ok, this time I'm not taking any of you lightly!"

"Makoto, Ai, protect our Tamers," ShineInumon instructed the older twins.

**(End theme)**

As Ai and Makoto covered for Yusuke and Kazuma, the two Rookies and the women fighters readily faced IceDevimon. IceDevimon backed away and slightly grinned.

_Fools. They forgot I can regenerate while influenced by Necromon's power. _IceDevimon thought, calculating his next countermeasure. "Come get me!" He flew across to attack them head-on.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:46 PM**_

Back at the shrine, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna finally commenced the Dai-Valkyrie/Valkyrie upgrade initiation. She placed the Orb of Minos in the center and stepped away. Everyone else standing on the sidelines watched the Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi, Makemake & Haumea, the Neo Senshi, the Sailor Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen waiting for the orb to glow. It was only a matter of patience, but the Orb of Minos finally emitted a subtle white glow. Then came another brighter glow and another. The mystic orb floated off the ground and revolved over the Senshi's heads.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto meticulously watched and nodded. "The time has come."

RJ watched Neo Moon. "Hope this is all worth it."

Mako eyed Battle Jupiter and smiled proudly. "You're making daddy proud."

Sam and Ryuuhi observed Blue Mars closely. Max and Daiki crossed their fingers for Cyber Mercury. Adam and Demona watched Summoner Venus

"Ready, guys?" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna asked every participant in the Senshi upgrade initiation. She got unanimous nods from her team, the Neos, and the tuxedo-garbed man. "Here we go! Sleipnir, we're ready! My friends wish to receive the mystic powers of the Valkyrie and Asgard warriors! Give them the powers you've given the Sailor Senshi, myself, and future Princess Serenity!" She clasped her hands and watched the orb producing many white beams of light that washed over the chosen participants.

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST – **_**Take Flight**_**)**

"It's finally started," Ryuuhi confirmed. _My sister's about ti intake an immense amount of power!_

"We're behind you, guys!" Adam called out to them.

The Mooncats, the Eris dogs, the Chimeras, Morpheous, Wolk, and DemiDevimon also observed the first few moments of the ongoing initiation.

"Helena, I can feel you're about to get a lot stronger!" DemiDevimon said, jumping around in Wolk's arms.

As more streams of white light impacted their bodies, the Kuipers, Neos, Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen felt immense mystical energies surging within them. For some, namely the Kuipers and Neo Moon, their established Valkyrie powers were being stacked with double the power they had before. The Neos, Makemake, Haumea, the Quartet, and Tuxedo Kamen sensed more power building within them, waiting to upgrade them into their new forms.

The Kuipers and Neo Moon watched as their Valkyrie Daggers floated over them. The Neos, Quartet, Haumea, and Makemake witnessed their Henshin Sticks & Rods being changed into Valkyrie Daggers right before their eyes.

"Kuiper Senshi and Small Lady, to activate your new powers, state the following incantation: Dai-Valkyrie Power. Make-Up," commanded Pluto.

Sedna added. "Sailors Makemake & Haumea, Neo-Planetary Senshi, and Sailor Quartet, you will state the following incantation: Valkyrie Power. Make-Up."

Before Tuxedo Kamen could assert, a deep and soothing female voice called to the man through telepathy.

_'Prince Endymion of Earth, trust me as I tell you to state the following incantation: Norse Knight Power-Up.'_

_Who are you?!_ The man surveyed the area, but saw only the other Senshi near him and his future daughter standing on his right hand side. He couldn't find any source of this disembodied voice. He finally came to a realization and eyed the Orb of Minos. _Are you calling to me from the orb?_

_'Yes, but we have no time. Will you accept the new power bestowed to you, future king of Earth? Your enemy is closely approaching.'_

_I will. _Tuxedo Kamen affirmed his status and let the new mystic power ignite invoke his new transformation.

The participants opened their eyes, took their items, and invoked their new transformations.

"_**Eris/Ixion/Quaoar/Orcus/Varuna/Neo Moon... DAI-VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**Makemake/Haumea/Blue Mars/Battle Jupiter/Cyber Mercury/Summoner Venus/Ceres/Juno/Vesta/Pallas... VALKYRIE POWER! MAKE-UP!**_"

"_**Norse Knight... POWER-UP!**_"

Sedna smiled genuinely. _It begins._

As each Valkyrie Dagger hovered in their places, the assembled Senshi grabbed the Daggers as their armors & Sailor garb vanished (Kamen's tuxedo grab vanishes) whilst auras enveloped their bodies. Each Senshi's foreheads gleamed, revealing their respective planetary symbols. Dai-Valkyrie/Valkyrie/Norse Knight armor materialized around their bodies complete with accessories.

As they completed their transformations, the Kuiper Senshi's Valkyrie armor were replaced with majestic Dai-Valkyrie armors.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris' armor clashed with her friends. It was more revealing, showing off more of her body and wearing less armor to grant her better flight & agility. She had green light green armor and helmet coupled with armored sandals, which revealed her bare feet and green pedicure. She had her lasso firmly attached to her right waist.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion's armor was mostly covered, sans her arms and back. She wore yellow and black armor coupled with a long black skirt hanging down from her waist armor. Her bow hung on her right hip.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus wore dark purple and black armor and headgear, similar to Venus' Dai-Valkyrie armor, that covered most of her body, sans her legs and arms. The long skirt hanging from her waist arm split in the middle and revealed her long legs. Her sais were attached on both sides of her hips

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar wore brown, green, and golden armor complete with headgear. Only her arms were revealed. The skirt hanging from her waist armor covered most of her legs. She firmly held a silver lance in her hands.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna was garbed in a more battle-suited Dai-Valkyrie set. Her armor was more akin to Jupiter and Eris'. It was more revealing, showing off more of her skin and wearing less armor to cover her body. Despite the revealing armor, it awarded her better flight and mobility. Her armor and helmet was a well-blended mix of white and gold coupled with armored Greco-Roman sandals, which revealed her bare feet and gold pedicure. She firmly held her battle ax in her hands.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon emerged complete in her new Dai-Valkyrie armor. In addition to accessories, including a pink headgear, she wore a full-bodies pink armor trimmed with gold and white. She wore white armored gloves. Adorning her shoulders was pink armor trimmed with gold. Her feet were encased in white and pink boots that went above her knees. Her torso and waist was covered in golden-schemed long skirt, which well the way down past her knees, leaving an opening at the forefront that revealed bare legs. Underneath all of this armor was a black bodysuit, evidentally shown around her collar areas, forearms, and calves. The golden crescent moon is seen embellished on the front of her headgear. Two silver carapace sets surrounded the helmet's sides, letting three feathers protrude outward on each side. Her long odango hair freely hung down the sides of her helmet. A long golden quarterstaff with a large ring and a three-pointed prong. Upon completing her transformation, four transparent white wings stretched outward and subsequently faded.

Valkyrie Makemake came out revealing her new form. She wore a set of lavender armor and boots. Her helmet had the face resembling a chameleon with a tiny horn jutting out the front of the helmet. A yellow battle skirt hung down from the bottom of her waist armor. Hanging on her right hip was her sheathed dagger.

Valkyrie Haumea emerged in her complete new form. She wore maroon-schemed armor, covering her chest, forearms, and boots. Silver bracelets adorned the martial artist's wrists. A silver skirt hung down from her armor. Her helmet had the face features of a rodent-like creature. Her dagger was now hanging on her right hip.

Valkyrie Blue Mars came out wearing azure-schemed armor, which included her body armor, forearm armor, and boots. Silver bracelets, trimmed with gold, adorned the half-Koorime's wrists. A purple skit went down from her waist armor. A swan's face was embellished on her helmet. Her dagger was seen hanging on her right hip.

Valkyrie Summoner Venus came out wearing orange-schemed armor, including the body & forearm armor, boots, and waist armor. A white skirt hung down from her waist. Unlike most of the other Valkyrie Senshi, Summoner Venus' attire added some unique features, including long white sleeve cloth covering her arms. A fuu dog's (Shisa's) features adorned the front of the helmet. The dagger is seen hanging on the Valkyrie Senshi's right hip.

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter emerged wearing a set of olive green armor, including the body and forearm armor. Her battle skirt was leather complete with silver studs. She wore brown Greco-Roman armored sandals, revealing her green pedicure. Her forearms was concealed in leather green arm sleeves, but her hands were uncovered and showed green fingernails. A bird's features embellished the helmet. Hanging down on her right hip was her dagger.

Valkyrie Cyber Mercury came out wearing a full-bodied navy blue armor. A white skirt hung down from her waist armor. Two cyan ribbons hung down her back as cable extensions seemingly encircled over her shoulder armor. Her helmet's front had the face of a water horse. Her dagger hang on her right hip.

Valkyrie Ceres emerged wearing a full-bodied pink armor, including her boots and gloves. A yellow dress hung down from her waist. Embellished on the helmet was a gorilla's face.

Valkyrie Juno stepped out wearing a set of green armor. Her battle skirt was made of leather material with golden studs. She wore green Greco-Roman armored sandals, revealing green pedicure. Her forearms was concealed in leather green arm sleeves albeit her hands were uncovered and showed green fingernails. On the front of her helmet was the face of a lynx.

Valkyrie Vesta emerged wearing a set of red armor. She, too, wore a leather battle skirt with silver studs. She wore red Greco-Roman armored sandals, revealing red pedicure. Her forearms were concealed in leather red arm sleeves, but her hands were uncovered and showed her red fingernails. The face of a bear was embellished on the front.

Valkyrie Pallas came out wearing a full-bodied cyan armor, including boots and gloves. A white dress hung down from her waist armor. Embellished on her helmet was the face of a seal.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Kamen Rider Black RX OST – **_**Hikari no Senshi**_**)**

Tuxedo Kamen was now garbed in a full set of black and silver chest armor with red trim. His face was concealed behind a silver helmet. Emblazoned on the helmet were large red eyes. His arms and legs were covered in black leather. A silver belt, with a red gem embedded at the center and doubled as a belt buckle, formed around his waist. A long black cape hung down his back, giving him a Kamen Rider-esque attire. Hanging on his hips was a holster holding a gun on the right and a sheath carrying his sword on the left.

**(End theme)**

The Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi, Valkyrie Neo Senshi, Valkyrie Makemake & Haumea, and the Valkyrie Quartet were fully absorbed and mesmerized by their new armors. They also felt stronger and brimming with intense mystical energy. Their animal spirits materialized before the Kuipers.

Eris met eye-to-eye with her falcon spirit.

"It's about time you know my name, Sailor Eris. Call me Zephyr."

Eris smiled. "But, why to tell me your name?"

"Err... to build up suspense?"

The Texas girl sweatdropped. "Yeah, and I'm future queen of Planet Eris." She reached over and pet Zephyr's head. "Still, I love that name." She saw him blush and purr delightfully to Eris' charm.

The maned wolf hovered over to Quaoar.

"You may call me Flora."

Quaoar nodded. "Fitting name considering we can summon flowers."

The cobra flew over to Ixion and wrapped herself around the Valkyrie Senshi's neck. The two met eye-to-eye and exchanged smiles.

"Bane. Is that name ok?"

"Yes," Ixion approved.

Orcus watched her bat land on her right shoulder.

"You really look cute in that armor!" The bat winked, eliciting a laugh from the Australian girl.

"And what should I call you?"

"How's Razor?"

Orcus have this some thought. "Huh, I had thought 'Vinnie'."

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah, you remind me of a crazy boy back home named Vinnie."

Razor sweatdropped, sighing. "Oh, Orcus."

"But, I like Razor better," she said, stroking Razor's chin.

The rabbit landed on Varuna's left shoulder and folded his arms.

"Need a name?" Varuna asked.

"Flash."

"I was going for Sparkle just to see your reaction."

Flash groaned. "Man, you can be a bitch."

"Nah, I'm the big, bad bitch."

"Anyway..."

"Flash is a cool name," Varuna said, shaking her rabbit's hands.

Valkyrie Makemake and Valkyrie Haumea were graced by the presence of their animal spirits. Makemake was taken by surprise as a small green chameleon appeared on her right shoulder. Haumea watched a tiny jerboa rodent appear in her hands.

"Hello," the chameleon greeted Makemake. "Sailor Makemake, I am your spirit animal. My name is Mirage." He spoke in a deep and polite tone. "I hope you're not disappointed that you ended up with a lizard."

Makemake smiled genuinely and let him crawl across her arm. She watched him hop into her hands. "Not at all. I've always wanted a chameleon for a pet, but didn't think I end up with a talking one."

"Well, I'm not a pet, Miho."

"No, but we'll make good partners, Mirage," she said, petting his head.

Haumea watched the jerboa turning around and looking at her.

"Greetings, Sailor Haumea. My name is Flint-!"

"KYA!" Haumea squealed happily as she hugged the tiny mammal. "SO CUTE!"

"HELP! CAN'T BREATH!" Flint screamed for his life.

The others sweatdropped seeing the Valkyrie Senshi of Sand flat out embarrass herself. She let go and modestly laughed. Flint hopped on Haumea's head and bopped her with a few kicks.

"Ow! Ow! What?! Not my fault I can't resist cuteness!"

Flint screamed out profanities. "The fuck?! I ain't cute! I maybe small, but I'm a kung-fu master badass rolled up in one furry package!" He hopped back in Haumea's hands and shot her an irked glare. "Now, how about a proper greeting?"

"Right, right," Haumea apologized. "So, you're Flint?"

"Yes, and we'll be partners, but I get the feeling this will be a rocky start."

"I can make it work."

Flint twitched his nose and sighed. "Let's hope so, Sailor Haumea, for our partnership's sake."

The Neo Senshi and Quartet watched their spirit animals materialize before them.

A beautiful white swan appeared next to Valkyrie Blue Mars. Summoner Venus turned as a large fu dog (shisa) appear near her. Battle Jupiter turned around and saw a large thunderbird appear. Cyber Mercury was lifted off the ground by something big and she happened to be on the back of a water horse (Nessie of the Loch Ness legend).

Valkyrie Ceres saw a pink-furred gorilla sitting next to her. Valkyrie Juno turned around and came face to face with a green lynx, who walked up and greeted her. Valkyrie Vesta was immediately flipped over off her feet as she landed on the back of a brownish red bear. Sailor Pallas was scooped off the ground and bounced into the air by a blue seal.

"Look at these animals!" Daiki was taken aback by all the spirit animals amassed in a single area.

Sam smiled. "They all have spirit animals like Moon and the others."

Max nodded. "Isn't this great, bro?"

Adam watched Summoner Venus hugging her fu dog. "She looks so happy."

Demona added. "I can't say anything bad about Ai. At least her beast is a cute fu dog."

The white swan greeted herself to Blue Mars. "You may call me Frostburn, Koori."

"Frostburn? Such a nice ring to it," Blue Mars said.

"I have two forms. What you see is when I'm my serene state, but when I unleash my fury..." Frostburn's body became ignited in blue flames. Her body transformed into a dragon with only two limbs ad wings. "...I become a wyvern. This form symbolizes us being hybrids. You, daughter of Sailor Mars and Hiei, are part-Koorime, part-human. I am what you could call the cross between a phoenix and a dragon... the animals commanded by your parents." Blue fire consumed Frostburn again turning her back into a swan.

Blue Mars smiled. "This will be the start of a glorious relationship."

The water horse turned its head and addressed Cyber Mercury in a kind tone. "Hello, Amaya. You can call me Kelpie."

"Well, since my mother had a water dragon, I had a feeling I end up with a giant aquatic animal," Cyber Mercury added, stroking the aquatic beast's back. "I thought you'd call yourself Nessie."

"Nah, way too typical of a name I'm afraid."

"Well, makes no difference to me."

The fu dog bowed his head to Summoner Venus. "My name is Inari. Pleased to meet you, Ai."

"Cute name," she said, petting his head. "Like Inari Okami."

The thunderbird addressed Battle Jupiter using a calm and collective masculine tone. "You may call me Ford, Umi."

"Cool, named after the car," Battle Jupiter smiled as she and Ford conversed.

The gorilla shook Ceres' hand and spoke in a deep feminine tone. "My name is Cadence."

"Kinda fitting I'd end up with a primate. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Harmony!" The seal laughed joyfully as Pallas landed on her feet. She and Pallas hugged each other.

"Hah, so much for that jellyfish prediction!" Pallas laughed aloud.

"What?! Who said I'd be a jellyfish?!" Harmony fumed. "The nerve of this rude person!"

The red bear let Vesta slide down his back. Vesta flipped into the air and landed on her feet on the floor. She and the bear bowed each other.

"Hello, Vesta, I am Flare. I hope our new partnership will produce great rewards."

"Same here. I'm glad I ended up with a bear since I am a beast tamer."

Flare nodded. "Indeed."

The green lynx ran over and jumped up putting her front paws on Juno's shoulders. Juno grabbed the lynx and playfully wrestled her to the floor. Juno and the lynx sprang up together whilst encircling one another.

"I am Mara."

"You're quick on your feet," Juno remarked. "Then again, you're a cat."

"Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun together," the lynx grinned.

Finally, the disembodied voice that Mamoru heard earlier appeared and came out of a golden ball of light. Everyone present watched as a majestic gray alicorn with a purple mane flew out and landed near the Norse Knight.

"Mamo..?" Neo Moon watched the Norse Knight being greeted by the mysterious alicorn.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto murmured. "At last, you've come out of your slumber in Elysion."

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST 2 – **_**Truth**_**)**

"Greetings, Prince Endymion," the alicorn openly addressed the man. "I see you've finally received your Norse warrior upgrade."

"Who are you?" Norse Knight inquired.

"I am Gaia," she kindly answered. "I come here from Elysion."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I was freed from my seal by Helios. He and the Maenads went through great lengths to try to release me. It was just now that my seal became undone," Gaia said. "I was your steed when you were Prince Endymion in the past. Fate has decided it was time to see you now. I am the last piece of your forgotten memories. Touch my forehead. I hope you will remember me." She leaned forward, allowing Norse Knight to touch her face.

As he pressed his hand on her forehead, Gaias' horn glowed and produced a mental link between them. Together they saw images from the past replay. Mamoru was taken aback when he saw himself on horseback and to his surprise he rode on Gaia on route toward the moon.

"I served as your transport toward the Moon Kingdom," Gaia revealed to Norse Knight's shock. "When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, I had lost you. For years, I was without a home until the Priest of Elysion provided me sanctuary. When I told him you were gone, he was much devastated. The Golden Kingdom lost a great man in you, Prince Endymion."

"And now you've returned to me."

"We've been reunited and I can't be anymore happier, my prince. I missed you."

Norse Knight hugged Gaia as the two reunited their bond. The others witnessed the reunion between the rider and his steed.

"I had no idea Mamoru had an alicorn," RJ said. "Did you, Usa?"

Neo Moon didn't answer as he eyes fell on Norse Knight and Gaia. _She knows Helios?!_

"Helios still protects your daughter by sending Pegasus in both the here and the future," Gaia acknowledged, taking notice of Neo Moon's presence. "As long as Lady Serenity exists, Helios will always be watching her from Elysion."

Norse Knight added. "Yes, I know. And one day I hope to send him my regards."

"You will... one day, Prince Endymion. But, I believe we have more important concerns. You face numerous evil powers that are on the verge of destroying your world."

"That's right and we just received upgrades through the Orb of Minos, a power produced by Sleipnir."

"Sleipnir. I remember him," Gaia nodded. But, before she could finish, Gaia and the other animal spirits sensed the approaching evil presence. "An evil source approaches."

**(End theme)**

"It's Charon, everyone!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto warned everyone. She dropped into a battle stance while Lupe appeared next to her. "Senshi, have your animal guardians ready!" She beckoned to the Kuiper and Neo Senshi.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna added. "You heard her, guys! Get ready!" With that, Knut appeared by her side.

"I also sense Dimitri is with her!" Adam shouted.

**(Cue My-Hime OST – **_**Yamiyo no Prologue **_**(Extended Version))**

The Kuiper & Neo Senshi, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Norse Knight, Ryuuhi & the male Neos, Demona, the Chimeras, and Morpheous readily held their ground. They looked up to see Sailor Charon and Angemon X dropping in from the skies. Sedna shot a fierce glare toward Charon and saw Angemon X with her.

"Dimitri," the Ice Senshi muttered, anxiously and nervously sweating from her brows. "I have to believe I can save him."

"We will, Sedna," Neo Moon reassured her. "With our new powers, there's nothing that can stop us!"

"That's right," Norse Knight replied with renewed confidence. "And it would be in our best interest not to let these new powers go to waste. Sedna, are you ready to face Dimitri?"

Sedna clenched her fists and nodded, firming her resolve. "I am and I have faith we'll free him. I haven't lost hope."

Sailor Charon and Angemon X landed while facing down their opposition, who completely outnumbered them. However, Angemon X made up for Charon with his Ascendant power. Neo Moon, Sedna, Pluto, and Norse Knight stood forefront with everyone behind them.

"Seems they've been anticipating us," Charon remarked, eyeing the new armored forms the Senshi achieved. "Now I see why I've felt enormous energy spikes a few moments ago. You've all upgraded your powers and just in time, too." She turned to Angemon X and nodded to him. "Because, you will need it."

"We're going to remove your control over Dimitri!" Neo Moon declared.

"We shall see, princess," Charon said as she opened her hand, revealing an eye that flew out. "But, I don't do without a backup plan." Raising her staff, Charon produced energy beams that hit the eyeball and created over 30 Nix warriors. "There. I'd say the odds have evened out."

"Good. Now we can put our new powers to use," Orcus said.

Varuna growled. "That's what I'm looking forward to."

"Now, my Nix army! Engage and wear them down!" Charon commanded as the Nix bumrushed the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, Chimeras, and company.

"Get ready, guys!" Larry called to his colleagues.

Mika, Sara, and Hayata shouted in unison. "Yes!"

"Everyone! Hold them off!" Dai-Valkyrie Pluto called out. "Kuipers, you, Norse Knight, and Neo Moon engage Dimitri!"

"Right, we're ready!" Neo Moon said as she and Sedna watched Angemon X heading toward them.

Wolk took cover back inside the shrine with DemiDevimon, Mako, the Mooncats, and the Eris dogs.

"Be careful, Senshi!" Luna called to them as she and the others watched from shrine.

The Nix army quickly fought the Neo Senshi, the Quartet, the Chimeras, Max & Sam, and Morpheous. The united group and the Senshi's animal guardians headed off the Nix copies. Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Norse Knight, and the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper Senshi faced down Angemon X.

"Pegasus!" Neo Moon summoned her white horse friend, who materialized behind her. "Ready?"

"As always."

"We'll need to merge with our animal partners if we want to stand a chance," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna said, watching Angemon X heading toward them. "Since I know Dimitri better than anyone here, don't take your eye off him." She firmly gripped her Dragon Saber. "Neo Moon, I'm ready if you'll help me purge the darkness out of him."

"Of course."

Norse Knight took on a battle stance. "Gaia, lend your power to me when necessary."

"As you wish, Prince Endymion."

Angemon X quickly drew his sword and bumrushed the group. He took to the air and flew down using his sword to drive a giant fissure in the ground. The impact created a powerful force that knocked the Senshi back. The Senshi quickly scattered and readily prepared to take on Angemon X using their most effective options: teamwork and the effective use of their Senshi magic.

"This time I won't miss," coldly stated Angemon X as he turned his blade and specifically pierced a gaze to Sedna. "Especially, not you, my once beloved ex."

"Don't drop your guard! Not even for an instant!" Sedna shouted.

Neo Moon added. "Here he comes!"

As Angemon X engaged the group, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto flew toward Charon and tried blasting her head-on. Charon teleported out of her sister's reach and reappeared above her.

"You're in a real hurry to get our family reunion party over with, are you?" Charon chortled evilly, goading Pluto to meet her in mid-air.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto mounted Lupe as they ascended over to confront their nemesis.

"Let's settle our long overdue sibling matters. In the name of Pluto, I will scatter your remains to the wind."

Charon shrugged off her sister's vow. "You're making an empty promise, sister." She glided toward Pluto and Lupe, launching a barrage of energy beams from her staff. "But, it'll be my pleasure to kill you permanently!"

And with that, the sisters finally clashed again to settle their heated feud.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/5:55 PM**_

BlackRenamon and ShineInumon dissected IceDevimon with their attacks. Combining BlackRenamon's metal-piercing diamond barrage and ShineInumon's golden fire, the ice demon was blown up as his body shattered into pieces.

"All right!" Makoto cheered.

Kasumi gasped. "No, wait!"

"Remember he can regenerate!" Megumi exclaimed. "You two! He's able to make copies of myself even if you destroy him!"

Their fears came to life as two IceDevimons emerged from the shattered ice. BlackRenamon and ShineInumon cut the ice demons off from the humans.

"You won't get past us!" ShineInumon growled at the IceDevimons. "We won't let you near our Tamers!"

"No matter how many times you destroy us, we'll keep regenerating!" The IceDevimons laughed together. They flew at the Rookie Digimon and fired ice beams at them.

**(Cue Digimon Savers OST - **_**Chouhatsu**_**)**

DarkRenamon and ShineInumon dodged the incoming beams. The IceDevimon duo redirected their flight toward the women fighters and the children. Megumi and Kasumi stood poised ready to defend the kids. The canine siblings lunged at the ice demons and tackled them down. The IceDevimon duo quickly took to the air and flapped their wings unleashing an icicle barrage. DarkRenamon and ShineInumon moved their Tamers and Impmon's Tamers away. Megumi and Kasumi took cover behind trees as the series of icicles pierced into the ground.

"That was a close one. Are you ok, Megumi?"

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, Miss Kasumi," the kobudo instructor tightened her grip on her kendo. She watched DarkRenamon and ShineInumon protecting the children. "They're magnificent creatures. And devoted in protecting the little ones."

"So, how are we going to beat something pretty much unkillable?"

"Beats me. I wish I knew," Megumi pivoted her view to the IceDevimons and studied them. _And he keeps mentioning this Necromon. _

"C'mon, you frosted freaks!" ShineInumon goaded the IceDevimons. He turned to BlackRenamon. "Take the kids to safety. I'll lead them away."

"No!" Kazuma reached over to ShineInumon, who ruffled his Tamer's head hair.

"I'll be fine, little Kazuma," he reassured his frightened Tamer. "Go now." He quickly headed off the IceDevimon and lured them into a forest.

"Let's go," DarkRenamon said, picking up Yusuke and Kazuma. "You two follow me, too."

"Right!" Ai and Makoto replied.

Meanwhile, Megumi and Kasumi decided to split up. Megumi followed BlackRenamon and the others. Kasumi pursued ShineInumon and the IceDevimons.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Near Shinjuku Bridge/5:58 PM**_

Beelzebumon finally shot down the three IceDevimons. As the icy demons hit the streets, the crowds stopped to witness the winged demon drop in and wait for the IceDevimons to sit up. As Beelzebumon readied his cannon, something hit him from behind.

_**Bam!**_

A car was thrown at Beelzebumon, who turned around in time and unloaded a charged blast. He blew up the vehicle and stared over where another figure was facing off with him.

**(End theme)**

Beelzebumon's teeth gritted as he got a better glimpse of his attacker.

"No way... I remember I saw you die...!" Beelzebumon paled when he saw a large, black beetle standing as a bipedal and wearing silver armor and an Egyptian themed dress. He held a long staff with a green gem attached to it. "You're dead!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST - **_**Taiketsu**_**)**

"Doesn't he bring back memories, Beelzebumon? He was one of the evil Pharaohmon's henchmen you helped destroy," One of the IceDevimon chortled as he recovered to his feet. "Kheprimon, are our team players ready to come out and have fun?"

Kheprimon acknowledged with a bow. He slammed his staff and beckoned his colleagues to arrive. With that, a beam of light blasted the ground and from it emerged another warrior. It was a winged humanoid resembling a golden-armored warrior with metal-plated wings and a hawk-like head.

"Horusmon, welcome to the reunion party," one of the other IceDevimons announced.

"But, wait there's more," the middle IceDevimon added.

Two more beams hit the ground near Kheprimon and Horusmon. From these beams emerged two figures. One was a behemoth and the other a regular-sized warrior.

The regular size warrior was a Digimon resembling a white-and-brown furred bipedal ram fitted with heavy golden armor and carrying a large hammer. The ram's own horns were large as his own head.

"Khnummon," the IceDevimons acknowledged. "And ThothBabimon."

The behemoth was a large bipedal gray-furred baboon garbed in heavy, bulky orange body armor with shoulder plating protruding out the sides. His knees and shins, too, were covered behind armor. A long sword materialized behind and mounted on the baboon's back.

Naturally, everyone bystander fled the moment these monsters appeared. Though, some stupid reporters stayed by to film the action on location.

"All of them once served Pharaohmon faithfully and died fighting your allies, Beelzebumon," the IceDevimons proclaimed. "Necromon pulled our spirits from the Digital Underworld and revived us. We've been granted another chance to destroy those that defeated us! If I can't have Renamon, then their pups and those brats can die in her place."

Kheprimon evilly chortled and slammed his staff. "You won't destroy us so easily, Beelzebumon. We'll keep reviving until you're worn down."

Horusmon screeched. "You're outnumbered, Beelzebumon. Realize you can't win."

**(End theme)**

Beelzebumon smirked. "Ok, let's say I can't... I'm still not going to die against you zombie rejects You want some?! C'mon and eat...!" As he pulled out his Berenjena shotguns, he couldn't get Megumi's happy face and eggplants out of his mind. _Ugh, why did I have to remind myself of THAT?!_

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Shuugeki! Soshite**_**)**

The Digi-Zombies quickly jumped Beelzebumon, who took to the air. However, ThothBabimon jumped up and slammed the demon with his sword. Beelzebumon hit the ground as Horusmon dove in to skewer him. Beelzebumon jumped forward and thrust his claw through his gut. However, what killed Leomon didn't faze the Digi-Zombie.

"That won't work!" Khnummon charged behind Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon quickly took to the air as the IceDevimons unleashed a barrage of icicles. The winged demon biker flew around and evaded the coming icicles. The Digi-Zombies jumped up and piled on top of Beelzebumon while using their combined weight to pull the demon down.

"Let go!" yelled Beelzebumon, struggling to break free. He fired multiple shots from his cannon to knock them away. But, Kheprimon pointed his staff and stunned Beelzebumon, causing him to fall and hit the ground. "Ugh! Damn it...!" He stood up and watched the Digi-Zombies closing toward him.

The IceDevimons laughed together. "Allow us to introduce to Necromon's Digi-Zombie army. Beelzebumon, can you hope to stop us all by yourself?"

Standing defiantly, Beelzebumon knew the odds were stacked and them being Digi-Zombies with regenerative abilities didn't help. However, he was prepared to keep the Digi-Zombies from finding his Tamers, the pups, and the twins.

"ATTACK!" The IceDevimons simultaneously yelled as the Digi-Zombies attacked Beelzebumon from all sides.

"C'mon!" Beelzebumon goaded them and unloaded by blasting them with his Berenjena guns.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ancient Egypt/Near Thebes/1009 B.C.**_

Elsewhere, and not too far off from where Mokuba's group were, Serenity, Akiza, and Alexis were scouring through the streets looking for them. They've had no luck finding them. The more the walked, the more the villagers watched them with suspicion. It certainly didn't help that their futuristic wear made them stand out from the general Egyptians.

"This is getting us nowhere," Alexis grumbled. "Where the heck are they?"

"Calm down, Alexis. Two of them are just kids," Akiza said. "And they're smart enough to stay out of trouble. We'll find them."

"That's just it, Akiza. You're too kind around kids. Sometimes they need to be scolded at if they want to listen."

"But, Mokuba is with them. He's responsible enough to not let anything happen to them," Serenity tried to reassure Alexis.

"Then, he should've been responsible enough to not let them go out..."

Suddenly, the girls realized they were being followed. They noticed villagers walking back into their homes. The girls turned and saw a group of cultists approaching them.

"Great, me and my big mouth," Alexis remarked.

"Hello there. You ladies aren't from around here?" One of the men asked as he walked over and grabbed Serenity's arm.

"Let me go!" Serenity demanded as she instinctively used her Spirit Fusion power to transform into the Fire Princess, a red-garbed princess warrior. She threw a fire-like pillar at the men and blasted a few back.

"Let's back her up, Alexis!"

"I'm on it!"

As Alexis and Akiza pulled out a few monster cards, nothing was summoned. The ladies were taken aback by the lack of monsters summoned. Serenity noticed this too.

"What happened? Where's your monsters?"

Alexis looked at her card. "I don't understand. We should be able to bring out our monsters!"

Akiza called out. "Come out, Black Rose Dragon!"

"Akiza, look out!" Serenity called out.

Before Akiza took heed of Serenity's warning, one of the cultists sneaked up behind her and backhanded her. Akiza hit the ground as the card fell out of her hand. Her psychic inhibitor, which doubled as a hair roller, fell off her head, letting her bangs loose. Akiza growled, gritting her teeth as the cultist stood over her laughing.

"You'll look even better when you're kneeling before me, wench."

"Akiza!" Serenity screamed out as she saw Alexis being detained by two of the cultists. As she rushed in to save them, one of the cultists pulled out a whip and struck Serenity's feet. Serenity was knocked off her feet as three cultists moved in to capture her.

"One of them turned into a Ka beast. I've never seen anything like that before, but we'll take her power and make her two friends into perfect mistresses to serve our needs," the head of the cultist group smiled a perverted grin. "Round them up!"

As the cultist who hit Akiza picked the Signer up, he grabbed her arm.

"Now, be a good girl and follow our command..." Suddenly, he saw the eyes on Akiza glowing as a red aura materialized around her. "What are you...?"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST – **_**Dark Turning Theme**_**)**

As her eyes turned white, Akiza faced the men wearing a dark and evil smirk. Paying little attention to the blood on her lip, she invoked her psychic powers, which had been suppressed thanks to the 'hairpin' device on her head. Now that the restraint was removed, the Signer was ready to unleash her true powers.

"Leave us alone, you bastards," Akiza growled as she used her psychic powers to summon a few real monsters.

Serenity, Alexis, and the cultists watched in shock seeing a bunch of real monsters materializing in the vicinity. A bunch of hedge guards & Evil Thorns, two Violet Witches, and three Lord Poisons were brought to life thanks to Akiza's psychic powers.

"A..Akiza?!" Alexis was in shock at what she and Serenity were witnessing.

_I didn't know she had special powers like this! _Serenity marveled at this turn of events.

"She summoned Ba monsters, but I thought only one Ba could be summoned at a time!" One of the cultists called out fearfully.

The head of the group gazed on in apprehension. "She's... she's a monster!"

Taking advantage of the situation, Serenity stood and attacked the cultists shooting fire blasts. Many of them scattered from the flames and fled from the vicinity. However, Akiza relentlessly sent her monsters to pursue them.

"Don't let them get away!" Akiza commanded, wearing a wicked smile that scared even her two colleagues.

"Akiza!" Alexis exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Not until they're all dead!" The Signer hissed out as she watched her monsters attack the men. A few like the hedge guards began squeezing a few to death. The Evil Thorns pinned a few cultists down and prepared to crush them with their sharp thorns. The head leader and a few of his followers were surrounded by the Violet Witches and the Lord Poisons. "Make them suffer, my children."

"Please, let us go!" The head of the group pleaded for his life and his men.

"I'm sorry, but I heard you call me a monster," Akiza's wicked smile didn't leave her. "Nobody gets away with calling me such. Children, punish these lowly pests!" She commanded as Serenity and Alexis jumped in to restrain her.

"Akiza, stop this! This is going too far!" Alexis exclaimed.

Serenity looked up and watched as Akiza's Black Rose Dragon started materializing. "Please, Akiza! We've scared them off! This is enough!"

"Not enough for me..." She giggled evilly as her eyes conveyed a more crazed glare to them. "Black Rose Dragon, finish them!"

As the Black Rose Dragon prepared to open fire, the cultists panicked for their lives.

Serenity transformed into St. Joan and slammed her hand into Akiza's gut, channeling holy energies to help suppress the darkness controlling the Signer.

"I'm sorry, Akiza," Serenity said as she watched Akiza weaken. The Signer's aura subsided as her monsters vanished. Akiza fell into Serenity's arms while the cultists escaped with their lives intact.

**(End theme)**

Alexis scrambled over to pick up Akiza's Black Rose Dragon card and the metallic hairpin. Akiza slowly came to and awoke in Serenity's arms.

"...what... what happened?" Akiza opened her eyes and looked up to her two colleagues. "Serenity? Alexis?" She surveyed the area and saw ravaged earth from the battle that had taken place. "What happened here? Did those men...?"

"They're gone. We fended them off," Serenity said, transforming back to herself again.

"_We_? But, I don't remember... I..." The Signer stopped and eyed the hairpin piece in Alexis' hands. It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh no... don't tell me I... I..." She took the hairpin and firmly attached it to her hair. "I'm sorry... I should've told you earlier!" She stood and noticed the villagers in their homes refusing to come out. "I... I frightened these people with my powers. Then, you two must've witnessed what I did and are repulsed. You think I'm a monster, too."

"No, that's not true!" Serenity said, pulling Akiza into a hug. "Those men are to blame. You just couldn't control yourself! But, don't even think we see you any different!"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, I just wish you would've told us sooner."

"I'm sorry," Akiza said apologetically as she embraced Serenity. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Nodding, Serenity pulled away from Akiza. She then handed back the Black Rose Dragon to the Signer.

"I'm not the type to judge. You're our friend no matter what, Akiza. We're in this together."

"Hey, guys, looks like our search is over. I found Mokuba!" Called out Alexis, who pointed to Mokuba poking his head out of a corner.

The three ladies bolted over to where Mokuba was and confronted him.

"Mokuba, where have you been?! We've been looking for you and the others!" Akiza said, trying hard not to sound too strict.

But, then, 'Mokuba' blinked in confusion. "Who is this Mokuba you speak of? And..." He pivoted his head and saw Serenity. "Akahana? Is that you?"

The girls' initial response was that of obvious confusion. The girls then realized they weren't talking to Mokuba. This boy wore the usual male Egyptian garb and had a somewhat darker skin complexion than Mokuba naturally did.

"Who's Akahana?" Serenity inquired. "You're not Mokuba."

"No, I'm Abukom. You three are not from around these parts?"

"No, we're looking for a young man who looks like you, two children, and a friend of mine," Alexis said. "Have you seen them?"

"No, but I was passing along by and watched that battle," Abukom said, eyeing both Serenity and Akiza. "You two forced those evil men out of the village. I thank you."

Akiza wanted to say something, but Serenity simply nodded her off.

"Listen, I must go see Akahana. Maybe if I take you three there, we can help you find your friends?"

The three girls complied and followed Abukom to relocate to Akahana's home. Along the way, Serenity closely watched the Egyptian boy.

_A boy who looks like Mokuba. He has to be Mokuba's ancestor or something. I wonder if I'll see anyone else's ancestor here. Joey did tell me about Atem before. _Serenity thought as she turned to Akiza. "Everything's going to be ok, Akiza."

"Thanks, Serenity. I just hope you and Alexis don't ever have to see that again."

Alexis added. "Well, at least you sent those jerks running. By the way, Abukom, those men who attacked us..."

"They're rumored to be part of some underground cult. I don't know many details, but they've been raiding this side of Thebes. They're collecting people to steal their Ka energy or simply for slave trade."

"This isn't good," Serenity said. "We have to find the others as soon as possible."

In just a few minutes, Abukom arrived at Akahana's home with Serenity, Akiza, and Alexis. He knocked on the door. Akahana opened the door and welcomed him in with the girls. Serenity and Akahana stopped to notice each other.

"Hey, you...!" Serenity and Akahana cried out at the exact same time.

Abukom's jaw dropped when he saw Mokuba sitting in the dining room. "And you...!"

"You must be Abukom!" Mokuba called out.

"Mokuba!" Serenity noticed him.

Akiza saw the twins sitting up and running up to her. "Leo! Luna!" She crouched over and embraced the two.

"Alexis! We're so sorry!" Syrus cried out as she ran up to her.

Alexis met him with a poke to his forehead, which stopped him at his tracks. "That's as far as you go. Don't you realize how worried we've been?! We've been looking for you!"

"Relax, Alexis, we found them," Serenity calmly reassured her. "That's all that matters."

"You must be this Serenity that Mokuba speaks of," Akahana approached her. "I'm Akahana. This is Abukom."

"Pleased to meet you all," Abukom bowed. "But, why do you two look like us?" He pointed to their present reincarnations.

"Well, it's complicated," Mokuba sweatdropped.

"Well, if you say so," Akahana said as she and Abukom kissed each other passionately, which made Serenity and Mokuba exchange awkward looks. They felt odd vibes being near each other causing them to turn away.

"Just because they're doing it, doesn't mean..."

"I know, Serenity. You and Morpheous are together, and I respect that."

"Sorry," Akahana apologized. "We didn't mean to do that out in front of you."

"It's ok, really," Alexis waved her off.

Akiza quickly asserted. "But, we really need to find our way out of here."

"We came to find my brother and our friends," Mokuba interjected.

"Yeah, we want to see if they're ok!" Leo chimed in.

"Well, now that we're all here, we can discuss this and carefully plan out," Abukom suggested. "With the streets being dangerous as they are, we have to be careful where we go in the city."

The groups sat together with the couple and discussed how to further go about looking for their friends.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/6:03 PM**_

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – **_**Battle Scherzo**_**)**

Alphamon and Omegamon X commenced in their heated engagement. It was a closely matched battle, which led to both throwing energy streams toward one another. Alphamon swerved through Omegamon X's bombardment of blasts. Readily preparing for Alphamon, the Omega inForce user summoned his Grey Sword and flew across to meet Alphamon.

"I'll end this!" boasted Omegamon X, readily preparing to strike Alphamon down at any given cost.

The Alpha inForce warrior quickly puts up a magical circle around himself, protected him from Omegamon X's lightning fast strikes. Alphamon rebounded by flying through the magical circle and summons two swords.

"Prepare to meet my _**Holy Sword Gradalpha!**_" He launched himself into Omegamon X and pulverized him hard with his dual swords.

Omegamon X put up his defenses whilst defending himself from Alphamon's equally fast strikes. Omegamon X thrust his Grey Sword forward, but narrowly misses his opponent. Alphamon swerved around and came up Omegamon X's rear. He quickly unleashes an immense blast into Omegamon X's back, sending him flying back.

Meanwhile, Buster Blader was having a tough time keeping up with Lobo, who continually unloaded a barrage of energy streams from his guns. Lobo phased out and appeared above Buster Blade. The Neo-Rajita general attempted to blast Buster Blader's face at close quarters. Buster Blader put up his sword and cushioned the impact of the beam. Buster Blade plunged toward the ground and watched Lobo hovering toward him.

"These two aren't going to let up anytime," Buster Blader stated, standing up and holding a battle posture.

Lobo sighed. "You Royal Knights are a royal pain in the butt, you know that? Why don't you just die already? I need my rest."

Omegamon X grumbled when hearing his lethargic partner. "We'd be done if you didn't all that time posturing. I'll need your help subduing Alphamon."

"Right, we need him alive..."

Alphamon inquired, listening to their quick exchange. "Need me alive? For what?"

"Don't you worry, you blood bringer," Omegamon X turned and slashed at Alphamon repeatedly. "We just need you alive for Lord Gamera!"

Buster Blader wondered. "But, for what purpose?"

As the two main battles commenced, numerous knights were seen fighting hordes of Rajita soldiers. There were obvious war casualties from both sides. Five hovercrafts bombarded the area near the Royal Knights Headquarters. Dynasmon and Crusadermon prevented some hoverpods from hitting the headquarters as they intercepted them with attacks.

"We need to keep them away from the headquarters!" Craniummon declared as he swung his weapon down and cut a giant mechanized combat suit in half.

Magnamon unleashed a golden stream of burning power that incinerated a fleet of Bio-Vivians and Draconian Guardians.

Suddenly, an immense blast erupted from the gates of the headquarters. The main Royal Knights and soldiers turned around to see that their gates had been blown up from the inside.

"We've been breached?!" Dynasmon exclaimed in shock.

Crusadermon added, equally surprised. "How did they get by inside?! Unless they've managed to destroy protocols!"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Godzilla Final Wars OST – **_**Keizer Ghidorah Appears**_**)**

The fighting suddenly ceased as the Rajita soldiers bowed their heads. The Royal Knights faced the same direction the aliens lowered their heads and saw a large dark figure emerge from the billowing smoke covering the ravaged gates.

Lobo and Omegamon X ceased fighting Buster Blader and Alphamon as they, too, bowed their heads to the shadowed figure.

"Well done, my loyalists," came a deep and calm albeit with the authoritative tone. "The Chief Advisor and myself have quickly turned the tide of this battle on you, Royal Knights." Out from the smoke came Gamera, leader of the Neo-Rajita. He had a calm and evil demeanor as he seemed to already know that victory was imminent. "We've seized your headquarters right under your noses. Splendid job 'protecting' your fortress, defenders of justice."

Alphamon glared intently at Gamera. "Gamera! But, there's no way you could've..."

"You're well aware I have the power of going anywhere I please. It's only now I've decided to hasten my plan to seize control of the three major pillars of the Digital World."

Buster Blader protested. "You haven't defeated us yet!"

"Correct... _yet_. My Chief Advisor is leading men to seize full control of your precious fortress as it will now belong to me. Now, let's dispense this talk," the alien warlord shifted his sinister gaze toward Alphamon. He smiled and pointed directly toward the aforementioned Royal Knight. "You have something I require, Alphamon. Resist any temptation to fight me."

"Royal Knights never yield to the enemy! And neither will I!"

As Alphamon hastily glided forward to meet Gamera, Omegamon X cut the knight off from the pass. Alphamon expelled a powerful force that knocked Omegamon X back. Gamera simply looked at him and looked as confident as ever.

"Knights, press forward! We will reclaim our headquarters!" Alphamon declared to the loud cheers from his warriors.

Buster Blader flew up to meet Lobo and engaged him in sword vs. guns battle.

Alphamon flew up to meet Gamera, who simply floated into the air and lured him away.

"Be careful!" Craniummon called to Alphamon, who vanished into the clouds while pursuing Gamera. He turned around and swatted a hovercraft away with a swing of his giant weapon.

"Keep your eyes open for that monster, Alphamon," Buster Blader murmured he watched Omegamon X flying up into the clouds. "Now, where are you going?!" He glided up to follow Omegamon X.

Lobo sighed whilst itching his head with one of his guns. "Sheesh, headstrong as always, Gabuhime." He ascended into the sky and headed after them.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Godzilla Final Wars OST – **_**Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah**_**)**

Alphamon came up through the clouds and caught Gamera floating several kilometers away in plain sight. The Neo-Rajita leader unfolded his arms and forged a long green construct, which he turned into a giant blade. He grabbed the green energy sword and flew across to meet Alphamon. Alphamon readily met Gamera and clashed blades with him.

Gamera and Alphamon looked each other in eyes as burning hatred came from the latter's eyes.

"You'll pay for poisoning the minds of Digimon and Duel Monsters."

"They chose to join us of their own free will. There were many who were infected that sought refuge with my people and developed the Antibodies that cured them of their virus. It's your Royal Knights, who used justice as a facade to cover up their true dark nature, that drove them out. They grew to hate you and turned to us as their saviors."

"You're in for yourself, you monster! You and your people only want to expand your empire in our world!"

Gamera evilly smiled. "Yes, that is true. I intend to consolidate my rule over the Digital Realms and Earth. But, I require your Alpha inForce to make myself the strongest being this world ever seen!" He manipulated the energies from his blade and blasted Alphamon with it.

"You will never have my power!" protested the Alpha warrior. Spreading his wings out, he glided further above Gamera and produces a massive magic circle seen by all – Knights and Rajita warriors alike. "Perish from existence, you abomination! _**Digitize of Soul!**_"

An immense green blast expelled from the magic circle and came toward Gamera. Calm as ever, Gamera seemingly looked unfazed by the turn of events. Then, from out of nowhere, Omegamon X intercepted the beam with the Grey Sword and cut in half while instantaneously deleting it entirely.

Taken aback, Alphamon couldn't believe his own eyes.

"The Royal Knights' sense of justice is more like injustice," Omegamon X muttered coldly.

"I'm sorry for the bloodshed the Knights have caused, but I wasn't the one that ordered them. Their actions were manipulated by Yggdrasil."

"Enough of your lies. It's time to pay with your life, Alphamon!"

Gamera smiled evilly as Omegamon X flew ahead to meet Alphamon.

"Yes, that's it," Gamera smirked darkly as he phased out.

As Alphamon knocked Omegamon X back, he left himself wide open for Gamera to appear behind him. Alphamon turned around quick...

_**Slash!**_

...only to have Gamera thrust his claws through his gut. Alphamon coughed and looked down seeing the villain's claws protruding through his unguarded abdomen.

_Finally, now Inumon will be next. _Omegamon X thought as the Gabuhime side was ready to confront the dark hellhound.

As Buster Blader reached the sky, he saw Alphamon gutted by Gamera.

"No! Alphamon!" Buster Blader called to his colleague. Before he could save him, Lobo phased in front of him.

Lobo pulled the trigger and blasted a hole through Buster Blader's right shoulder. The shot knocked Buster Blader back and sent him falling. The last thing Buster Blader saw was Gamera pulling Alphamon toward a portal behind them.

_...how can it end like this? _Buster Blader thought as he continued his descent to the bottom where the battles continued.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Inside the Royal Knight headquarters, Nagah and her fleet stormed the facilities while taking out Digimon and Duel Monster knights. Others were taken captive. Nagah reached the security network to find Igasu and Hydra finishing up dismantling the security protocols.

"Excellent, you two," Nagah commended them. "You've done your work. Now the Royal Knight headquarters belongs to the us."

Igasu added. "So, we're done? Then, let's go."

Hydra interceded. "Not yet. Lady Charon has ordered we remain here in case the Senshi come."

"Sailor Moon better be one of them. I want to pay her back for nearly killing me"

Nagah was quickly reminded of the Senshi. "Yes, the Senshi. Perhaps, if's wise if you stay here. We'll require assistance taking care of them." She closed the door behind them and sighed. _I still need to settle the score with Sailor Mars. I want to test the Houou's power with the data I've acquired from that phoenix Sovereign! _"I'll fight a phoenix with the power of another!"

xxxxx

**(Cue Star Wars Episode III OST – **_**Order 66**_**)**

The tide of the battle was turning for the worst for the Royal Knights. The Neo-Rajita numbers more than doubled. With Alphamon captured by Gamera, the Knights' morale diminished. Lobo and Omegamon X returned to overwhelm the Royal Knights.

Magnamon flew head-on and blasted Omegamon X. "_**Magna Blast!**_"

Omegamon X swung his Grey Sword and sliced the attack in half. He then glided over and stabbed Magnamon with his sword.

"Magnamon!" Craniummon howled as hundreds of omnidirectional blasts hit him. He ultimately succumbed to several explosive blasts raining down from hovercrafts.

"...don't let them win... my comrades..." Magnamon coughed as his body dissolved into digital dust.

"You monster!" Dynasmon yelled at Omegamon X. He threw himself into Omegamon X and punched him. "You'll pay for taking Magnamon from us!" He prepared to shoot Omegamon X point blank.

"Look out, Dynasmon!" Crusadermon warned him.

Suddenly, Lobo hovered behind Dynasmon and unloaded a barrage of energy bullets. These bullets transformed into wolves and tyrannosaurs beelined toward Dynasmon. Dynasmon whirled around and was repeatedly hit with these energy bullets. Crusadermon bumrushed Lobo and intended to catch him with yellow ribbons, but Omegamon X cut Crusadermon from the pass and blasted the pink-armored warrior back.

Suddenly, the sky split open and out from this portal came Gamera. The tyrannical alien scanned the warzone. The remaining Royal Knights watched the monster raise his hand.

"All right, enough games," Gamera declared. "Time to claim this area as my own."

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

Hundreds of energy blasts erupted from his hand and rained down across the long stretches of the vicinity. Numerous Royal Knight warriors and supporters were blasted by these blasts. Craniummon saw a beam heading toward him. He rolled away and saw Buster Blader laying on unconscious. He collected Buster Blader and glided away from the vicinity.

"Craniummon! Alert the other territories! We need all the help that we can!" Dynasmon alerted him.

Craniummon didn't look back and continued his trek out of the Royal Knight territory.

In a dramatic turn of events, the Royal Knight headquarters fell to the Neo-Rajita. One major pillar of the Digital World became was claimed by Gamera.

Gamera relished in his victory and witnessed his forces storming into through the gates. He re-entered the portal and eyed Alphamon, who was binded on a platform in another dimension.

"Alphamon, it's over. The Royal Knights headquarters belongs to us," Gamera proclaimed. "Now to claim the Alpha inForce and establish myself as the strongest single force in two worlds."

"Lord Gamera!" Omegamon X called to the Neo-Rajita leader.

As Gamera turned, Omegamon X and Lobo hovered over to meet him.

"Thank you for helping me wearing down the Royal Knights. You two will be rewarded for your services. Now that the Royal Knight headquarters belongs to us, I have another assignment for you two to complete."

Lobo replied. "And that is...?"

"Paradais requests Omegamon X to go the Central Digital Realm..."

As Gamera explained and closed the portal behind them, Lobo and Omegamon X listened clearly. Alphamon groaned as he barely listened to what they were discussing.

"No... the Chosen... are in the Central Digital Realm... Omegamon... must be warned..." Alphamon muttered as he closed his eyes and tried to link mind with Omegamon's.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/6:07 PM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 – **_**Invasion**_**)**

The Amazons and Neo-Rajita continued their long battle that stretched for hours. More casualties mounted on both sides. The technology supported by the Neo-Rajita turned the tide of the war to their favor, but the Amazons' resiliency, landscape familiarity, and battle ingenuity prevented the invaders from occupying their territory.

Bodies of slain Amazons and Neo-Rajita (Sirens, Foxzards, Bio-Vivians, and Kaiser Knights) were seen scattered across the lands.

The Amazons concentrated their efforts by dismantling towers empowering the high tech weaponry and armory. This neutralized most of the tech the aliens utilized against the Amazons, allowing the warriors to fight the invaders on more even grounds. However, as it would turn out, this did little to save the Amazons from what will soon occur.

An Amazoness soldier prepared to stab a Siren, until a green beam came out of nowhere and hit the Amazoness warrior. The warrior scream's were silenced as her body turned into stone. The Siren stood up and waved her hand over the petrified Amazoness and watched as a familiar green beam washed across hundreds of Amazoness warriors. All of these warriors were turned into statues instantaneously.

Unaware of where this mysterious green light came from didn't matter to the Neo-Rajita soldiers. They roared in celebration over the defeat of the fodder Amazons.

Demetermon, Amazoness Paladin, Fighter, Archer, Chainmaster, Unfriendly Amazon, Blowpiper, and Trainer became alarmed witnessing a majority of their sister clans instantaneously being turned into stone.

"Our forces are being turned to stone, Paladin!" Chainmaster alarmed her.

Paladin noted the green light turning more Amazons to stone. "This aura... could it be...?!"

"I recognize that power belonging to Medusamon, but she was killed!" Demetermon exclaimed.

"Stay on feet, my sisters!" Paladin called the everyone behind her.

"One of us has to go and alert our queens!" Archer suggested.

"I'll go," Unfriendly Amazon volunteered as she dashed off to the Amazon Kingdom.

Suddenly, the non-fodder Amazons felt the ground tremble and witnessed the earth splitting under them. They scattered as green light leaked out from the cracks and released a column of light that washed over the vicinity. The Amazons avoided getting caught by the light. A evil laughter erupted from under the ground and out from the earth came a ten-foot tall being.

This entity resembled a cross between a dragon and a serpent. It's features were obviously reptilian, albeit had humanoid features, namely the arms. It had a draconian head and body, but its yellow eyes, forked tongue, and tail were prominently serpent in nature. Copper scheme covered its scaly body, except for its yellow under belly and the tufts of red hair covering its back. A seemingly evil aura outlined this creature's frame.

"Greetings, Amazons. It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" The draconian serpent cackled between deep hisses. It addressed them in a snake-like albeit feminine tone, making it sound almost androgynous. "I hope you don't mind the new garden decorum I've created out of your warriors."

"That voice!" Amazoness Blowpiper recognized it.

"Medusamon! It can't be...!" Demetermon became horrified with the revelation.

"Oh, but it's true, dear Amazons," the serpent smirked evilly, letting her forked tongue slip out and taste the air. "And I can recognize your scents. I have returned, but I'm no longer Medusamon as you can see. You may call me Najadramon."

"Najadramon?!" Paladin exclaimed.

"You're still the slimy monster as far as we're concerned!" protested Amazoness Fighter.

"Everyone has a critic," chortled Najadramon. "But, I must say... no matter how hard you Amazons train your minds and bodies, you still haven't conjured defenses against petrification magic." She cackled as her eyes turned green. Two beams shot from her eyes and turned a tree near them into stone. "As you can see, my magic has advanced as I've acquired this new stronger form."

"But, how did you can you be alive?!" demanded Amazon Archer.

"Some forces behind the scenes collected my digital soul and granted me the new body you see before you," Najadramon proclaimed. "This was before Necromon had any chance of making me one of his necromancer puppets."

_If she hasn't been revived by one of those Mao Kings, then who could've revived her? _Paladin wondered.

"Let's dispense this talk and begin adding new garden statues," Najadramon eyed each Amazon discreetly. "Which one of you will be first?"

Amazoness Fighter quickly dashed forward. "How about me?!"

Najadramon sighed. "Fine." With that, she readily expelled fire from her mouth. "_**Draconian Hellfire!**_" She directed her fire blast toward Fighter, who jumped over the blast. "Fool!" She fired her petrification beams at Fighter, who surprised the serpent by evading them. "Oh, nice dodge, but not good enough!"

"You won't conquer us!" Fighter declared as she punched Najadramon's face.

Slightly fazed, Najadramon grabbed Fighter with her long tail and threw her back to her Amazon sisters. The Amazons assembled together and readily engaged Najadramon. Paladin, Blowpiper, Demetermon, and Archer stayed at the rear while Fighter, Chainmaster, and Trainer assembled Digimon and DM Amazons together to ward off Najadramon. But, Najadramon raised her snake-like body and looked seemingly unfazed by their presence.

"This will be fun," evilly chuckled Najadramon. "After I finish you, I will seek your queens, Athenamon and Swordswoman!"

"No, you won't!" Paladin declared. "Amazons, keep her from reaching the kingdom!"

With that, the Amazons charged across and initiated their assault on the revived dragon serpent. Suddenly, the Neo-Rajita armies arrived to intercept the Amazons. Najadramon used this opportunity to pick a part the main Amazons one by one.

xxxxx

D'Arcmon and Castillo raced across the forest whilst keeping pace with each other. They lunged forward and landed successive strikes in order to take the other out. D'Arcmon narrowly missed Castillo with her sword, attempting to behead her. Castillo kicked D'Arcmon's face and sent her flying back. As her sword fell out of her hand, D'Arcmon hit the nearest tree and watched Castillo bumrushing her.

"DIE!" Castillo roared as she prepared to impale the Amazon with her horns.

D'Arcmon held her ground and braced herself for the charging Neo-Rajita. She took Castillo by the horns and struggled to hold her back. D'Arcmon lifted Castillo off the ground and kicked her into the air. D'Arcmon jumped high on a tree branch. She used the branch as a trampoline and sprung herself up far above Castillo. She waited for Castillo to reach her level.

"Take this!" D'Arcmon spun around and spin-kicked Castillo while in mid-air. She kicked Castillo so far across the forest and watched her crash land near a rock formation. Like an acrobat, she swung across the tree branches and quickly reached Castillo's location.

Sitting up, Castillo growled and spat at the Amazon. "Damn you... I'll impale you!"

"You've already tried. Got anything else up your sleeve?" D'Arcmon goaded her.

Suddenly, both noticed smoke rising from the vicinity where most of the battles were being fought. D'Arcmon sensed her sister's distress.

"What's going on...? I can feel and hear my sisters pleas for help..."

Castillo's smirk widened as she openly taunted the Amazon. "What's wrong? Losing your nerve just because your foolish clans are losing? Looks like your territory is about to become assimilated by Lord Gamera's empire."

"No, you haven't won yet!"

Castillo beckoned her. "C'mon, let's settle this. I'll make this quick and painless!" She bumrushed D'Arcmon again.

Just as D'Arcmon prepared to stop her, Castillo phased out and reappeared at the Amazon's rear. Castillo thrust her antlers into D'Arcmon, who narrowly dodged, but one antler stabbed her right shoulder. D'Arcmon sprang back and favored her now injured shoulder.

"Now, to pierce your heart!" Castillo charged D'Arcmon again.

D'Arcmon grabbed some dirt from the ground and threw it into Castillo's eyes.

"GAH! MY EYES!" A blinded Castillo madly thrashed her arms around.

D'Arcmon ran up and took her by the horns again. She then whirled the Neo-Rajita warrior around and slammed her into the rock formation.

Suddenly, D'Arcmon noticed running water coming down toward her. She jumped up and landed on the rock formation. To her surprise, she saw Mermaimon and Mee-Nai battling it out.

"Mermaimon!" D'Arcmon called to her colleague.

While running across water, Mermaimon responded. "How about some help, D'Arcmon?!"

"You got it!" D'Arcmon sprang off the rock and flew into Mermaimon.

"Alley oop!" Mermaimon grabbed a hold of D'Arcmon's arms whilst swinging her around. She used D'Arcmon as a battering weapon and knocked Mee-Nai back. "I call that our Big Sister Swing!"

Mee-Nai was sent flying into a tree and knocked silly. Castillo jumped out of the water and screamed with rage.

"Enough of this shit!" Castillo cursed as her antlers produced energy balls, which all converged together to amass a giant red ball.

Mee-Nai added. "Allow me to join in." With that, she opened her mouth and conjured a large glowing red ball.

D'Arcmon and Mermaimon couldn't respond in time as the Neo-Rajita women launched their energy spheres and hit them head-on. Both D'Arcmon and Mermaimon yelled painfully as the glowing spheres overwhelmed and pushed them through the rock formation. The two Amazons were laying unconscious.

"We can take them as our prisoners, Castillo," Mee-Nai suggested. "We'll make them watch us torture their dear sisters." She licked her lips and let Castillo pick them both up. "Let's go see to Minessa. She might be in trouble."

"Right."

xxxxx

Minessa's battle with Titaniamon didn't go exactly how she wanted. Titaniamon completely overwhelmed her opponent with lightning speed and brutal attacks. Minessa was on her knees trying to recover from her beat down. Titaniamon, still in her Speed Armor mode, had her sword ready to slay Minessa.

"Any last words, alien?" Titaniamon asked.

"Yeah... screw you!" Minessa hissed as she lunged forward. She tried gutting Titaniamon with her claws, but the Amazon narrowly dodged. Minessa felt a painful blow to her back where Titaniamon landed an elbow strike.

Titaniamon grabbed Minessa and punched her back. Minessa grabbed her face and watched blood leak from her nose.

"You cocky bitch... you're enjoying this...!"

Unfazed by her disparaging remarks, Titaniamon pointed her sword to Minessa's head. "I didn't want to resort to this, but you forced my hand." As she prepared to deal the death blow...

_**Boom!**_

Two energy blasts blasted Titaniamon from her rear. The attacks quickly neutralized Titaniamon as the Amazon felt her body become paralyzed. Minessa was relieved when Mee-Nai and Castillo saunter forward.

"Ugh, sheesh, what took you two so long?!"

"Our opponents were more troublesome than we gave them credit for," Mee-Nai apathetically replied.

Titaniamon tried moving, but couldn't. She looked up to the three Neo-Rajita ladies. "You used a paralysis technique...?"

"You bet your ass it is!" Castillo said.

Minessa nodded. "Oh yeah. You can't even move."

"Indeed," Mee-Nai answered plainly. "When we work together, we apply a paralysis spell in our attacks, but the spell can only be used when there's more than one of us around, which is why I was against us three being divided. But, since all three of us are here together."

The three Rajita women formed a circle over Titaniamon as they zapped the Amazon with a paralysis net. Try as she might, even Titaniamon's armor couldn't protect her from their paralysis spell. She saw D'Arcmon and Mermaimon laying unconscious near Castillo.

"No... have we lost...?" Titaniamon wondered in disdain as Minessa picked her up.

"Let's go and meet with General Ztreko-Li to present her our new prisoners," Mee-Nai declared.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Najadramon proved to be the biggest difference maker as she turned the majority of Swordswoman's elite into statues. As Amazoness Chainmaster tried bumrushing her, Najadramon blasted her with a petrification beam and instantaneously turned her to a stone statue.

Paladin, battered and beaten by Neo-Rajita soldiers, was lifted up by two Sirens. Demetermon, too, was taken captive and looked to be as battered like Paladin.

"Why don't we go and visit your dear queens?" Najadramon addressed Paladin and Demetermon.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Encirclement Battle**_**)**

Athenamon and Ztreko-Li's heated battle came to a complete standstill. Neither one seemed willing to let the other concede. Pride was on the line for both of them. They bumrushed one another and clashed swords again. On the opposite side, Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Queen were fighting on top of the main quarters. As Queen grabbed Swordswoman, she tried throwing her off, but Swordswoman grabbed on and kicked her into a fountain.

"I wish it didn't have to resort to this, my sister," Swordswoman sadly sighed as she jumped down and waited for Queen to emerge.

Queen jumped out of the fountain and tried to punch Swordswoman. Swordswoman narrowly dodged and kicked Queen's back. Queen stumbled back and fell to one knee. Queen quickly whirled around and tried cutting Swordswoman. Swordswoman kicked Queen's sword out of her hand.

"It's over, Queen. Surrender now."

Queen protested. "Not on your life. I will defeat you, little sister!" She lunged forward and tackled Swordswoman into a pillar.

The two women wrestled one another around the temple. As this was going on, Athenamon blasted Ztreko-Li back with an owl-shaped beam. Ztreko-Li took to the air while recovering from Athenamon's attack.

"Swordswoman, it's time!" Athenamon beckoned to her colleague. "Let's combine and put an end to this!"

"Let's do this."

As Athenamon landed beside Swordswoman, Ztreko-Li and Queen witnessed them merge into one being.

Athenamon and Swordswoman shouted. "_**Athenamon/Swordswoman! Yuugou Shinka!**_" The two completed their combined form. "_**Athenamon Victory Mode!**_"

_This is the new Yuugou technique recently established by Digimon and Duel Monsters. _Ztreko-Li analytically eyed Athenamon VM. _Combined as one, their overall attributes have increased tenfold. _She watched Amazoness Queen coming close to her. "What do you think?"

"Not bad I must say," Queen admitted. "Well done, little sister. You've found the perfect partner for the perfect merger, but..." She turned to Ztreko-Li, who unzipped her top and threw off her battle jacket.

**(End theme)**

Athenamon VM narrowed her eyes and muttered. "What are they planning? No, you couldn't have...!"

"You aren't the only one to have found a matching fusion partner!" Queen declared as Ztreko-Li dropped her sword to the ground near her feet.

**(Cue Bleach Fade to Black OST - **_**B07a**_**)**

"_**Hunt! Ztreko-Li Shinka!**_" Upon calling out her command, the Neo-Rajita general summoned energy from her sword, which leaked out in the form of wild surge of water. It washed over Ztreko-Li as it stripped away her usual garb and replaced it with a different set. The water shapes itself around Ztreko-Li like a cocoon, which she cuts herself out of with her sword. She emerged with all her old garments gone.

A white collar, made of bone, shaped around her neck with extensions that covered her nipples but still couldn't cover her well-endowed chest. She gained spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. Forming across her stomach was a thin spine-like structure, which spanned from her waist to the underside of her breasts. She now wore a mini-skirt made of bone that surrounds a black undergarment. Ztreko-Li's feet were firmly secured inside white knee-length boots and her arms concealed in elbow-length gloves. Her long hair becomes free-flowing and wild. She prompt;y removed the mask covering her mouth.

"Oh, but that's not all," Queen evilly smirked as she placed her hand against Ztreko-Li's left hand. "_**Amazoness Queen!**_"

"_**Ztreko-Li.**_"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

As the two merged, Queen transformed and took the form of a giant scimitar. The weapon also featured an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers Ztreko-Li's hand. As Ztreko-Li gripped the hilt, the presence of Amazoness Queen entered her body as the their dual consciousness shared one body.

"As you can see," Ztreko-Li addressed them in her tone, albeit gaining Queen's personality. "We developed a unique method of the now famed Yuugou technique. I change myself into a scimitar and when Ztreko-Li holds me, our minds share one body and I agreed to use Ztreko-Li's body as the medium." She whirled her scimitar around and quickly glided forward catching Athenamon VM with a lightning fast strike.

Athenamon VM could barely manage to keep up as their swords clashed once again. Ztreko-Li phased out and appeared above them. Ztreko-Li quickly infused hers and Queen's energies through their Scimitar, making it glow and then firing a powerful slash from the sword in a series of three shots. "_**Spear Blasts!**_"

Athenamon VM phased out and rapidly flickered around the incoming three blasts. All three cut through a temple and split it into three halves, causing it to collapse.

"Her power is immense!" Athenamon VM observed, astounded by Ztreko-Li and Queen's combined strength.

"I possess the DNA of a Tylomon," Ztreko-Li stated in her calm demeanor. "And I can manipulate the power of water. You can't defeat us both!" She declared while waving the scimitar around and launching a surge of water at Athenamon VM. "_**Cascade Force!**_"

Athenamon VM took to the air to evade the torrent of high pressure water that washed across the temple. Most of the homes and monuments were ravaged by Ztreko-Li's immense attack. Athenamon VM witnessed with dread as the water covered several blocks of the entire village. Even as far from the battle, other Amazons that stayed behind fled from the flood that washed through their homes.

"No, the kingdom!" Athenamon VM turned and faced Ztreko-Li. "That's enough!"

"Oh, Swordswoman," Ztreko-Li spoke in Queen's mannerisms. "You were always soft. What's a bunch of useless homes to you? The Neo-Rajita can just rebuild everything from scratch and grant me sovereignty over the kingdom. I'll even persuade them to spare you, dear sister. See? I'm not as heartless as you might think."

"You won't have this kingdom and neither will the invaders."

Ztreko-Li frowned and reproved Athenamon VM's response. "You leave me no choice then. I'll destroy Athenamon and make you my slave!" She swung her sword again, unleashing another torrent of high pressure water that swallowed up Athenamon VM.

The attack was so overwhelming that it successfully split Athenamon VM's fusion. Athenamon and Swordswoman both hit the ground as they lied next to each other. Ztreko-Li descended near them wearing an apathetic look. Swordswoman struggled to stand and bumrushed Ztreko-Li. The Neo-Rajita general ran up and kneed Swordswoman's stomach, causing the Amazon to double over in pain.

"No... Swordswoman!" Athenamon called out.

**(End theme)**

Ztreko-Li turned around as she spotted Unfriendly Amazon barely arrive. Unfriendly was shocked to see her queens defeated by Ztreko-Li.

"You came too late. With your queens swiftly defeated, your kingdom belongs to the Neo-Rajita. Surrender now."

"Unfriendly, get out of here!" Swordswoman pleaded.

Unfriendly drew out her sword and slowly walked over to treat her queens. Ztreko-Li prepared to take her down, but Unfriendly pulled up both queens and landed on a platform carrying them both.

"Unfriendly, you can't take her alone... they're that alien general and Amazoness Queen combined..." Swordswoman warned her.

"You mean... they both performed a Yuugou technique?!"

Athenamon confirmed. "Yes... and their strength was more than enough to split our Yuugou fusion. Unfriendly... what happened? Where are our forces?"

"They told me to warn you that Medusamon has returned... she..."

"Medusamon?!" The Amazons exclaimed in unison.

Their worst fears were confirmed when they saw Najadramon entering the kingdom holding both Paladin and Demetermon. Ztreko-Li was soon greeted by her three Subordinate Officers. The trio dropped D'Arcmon, Mermaimon, and Titaniamon.

Athenamon shuddered as she felt Medusamon's sinister and familiar aura emanate from Najadramon.

"But, we killed her, Athenamon," Swordswoman muttered fearfully.

Unfriendly added. "And she's taken on a more powerful form... she's not Najadramon. If she's here, then our sisters have all been turned to stone again." She quickly noticed Paladin and Demetermon. "Look! They have Paladin and Demetermon!"

Athenamon noted her two closest friends and Titaniamon taken as captives. "No... then our kingdom has been occupied?!"

"Well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Najadramon noticed the two Amazon queens and Unfriendly. "Athenamon, Swordswoman, did you believe I'd return to ruin your precious lives? Now, your kingdom has fallen to the Neo-Rajita like you've always feared!"

Ztreko-Li eyed Swordswoman. "Make the right choice. You have the chance to turn yourself in."

"My lady, don't do it!" Unfriendly discouraged her friend from turning herself to the enemy.

Swordswoman seemed to have other ideas. "Unfriendly... you and Athenamon need to go... you must warn the other communities. Gather as many forces as you can and return when you're ready."

"No, are you suggesting that I...!" Athenamon protested.

Unfriendly concurred. "We're Amazons! We don't surrender!"

"Unfriendly, as your dearest and closest friend since childhood, I ask you..." Swordswoman pleaded to her. "You and Athenamon go now... I turn myself in..." She whispered something into Unfriendly's ear, causing the DM Amazon to clearly understand and nod in response.

"What did you say to her?" Athenamon asked Swordswoman.

"Enough of this. Take those three!" Najadramon commanded Mee-Nai and her two cohorts.

"Go... NOW!" Swordswoman yelled as Athenamon shook her head.

Unfriendly grabbed Athenamon as the queen hated herself for what she was about to do: abandon her kingdom. Athenamon took to the air and transformed into a beautiful snow owl. Unfriendly grabbed onto Athenamon's legs whilst being carried off into the distance.

"Don't let them get away!" Ztreko-Li ordered as she swung her blade and unleashed another torrent of water at them.

The owl flew higher with Unfriendly hanging on.

"No matter. Even if they return, we'll be ready to take on whatever army they bring," Najadramon proclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, Ztreko-Li dropped the scimitar as it turned back into Amazoness Queen. The essence of Queen left Ztreko-Li, returning her to her self-composed state.

"That's the only downside to our Yuugou, Queen. Your impulsive nature takes control of my actions. I wouldn't have agreed if the Yuugou didn't increase my power."

Queen shrugged. "Look, at least we managed to defeat Athenamon Victory Mode. Granted, Athenamon got away, but knowing her she'll return and we'll get her. At least, we can apprehend my sister. Speaking of which..." She turned to see Minessa and Castillo bringing Swordswoman down.

Najadramon placed Paladin and Demetermon down. "Shall I turn her to stone?"

"No, leave Swordswoman alone," Queen insisted. "Besides, us sisters need some reacquainting alone. I want her to bow to her new queen, and quite fitting that I won't just be called 'queen' in name only."

Ztreko-Li nodded. "As we agreed, this territory will be claimed by the Neo-Rajita with you as the sovereign ruler of this land."

"Thank you," Queen smiled as she slapped on piece of rope over Swordswoman's wrists. As Swordswoman tried to break free, an electrified charge stunned and subdued her. "Aw, nice try, but these will keep you from breaking out. Don't try anything you'll regret, little sister." She grabbed Swordswoman and escorted her toward the main royal hall.

Lifting her head, Paladin witnessed Queen taking Swordswoman away. "Oh, Queen... how could you... to your own sisterhood?"

"Lock those two up and start rounding up the the villagers. Let the villagers know there's a new queen in position," Queen stated. "And you the Neo-Rajita will be our new defense force."

Ztreko-Li beckoned to Mee-Nai and her cohorts, ordering them to take Paladin and Demetermon to their cells. Najadramon didn't seem favorable to Queen's new authority and would rather turn all the Amazon villagers into statues, but she nonetheless complied and led Neo-Rajita soldiers into the village.

As Castillo pushed Paladin along, she and Demetermon hoped Athenamon would return with reinforcements.

_Lady Athenamon, please... don't forget about us. We must reclaim our kingdom at all costs._ Paladin thought, surveying the kingdom as the water summoned by Ztreko-Li completely covered and ravaged their sanctuary.

The Amazon Kingdom, the second main pillar of the Digital World, was now occupied by the Neo-Rajita and placed under Amazoness Queen's sovereignty.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/6:11 PM**_

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – **_**Crisis in the North**_**)**

The last third of the main pillars was still being fought for. The Dra-Warriors and Revenant's Neo-Rajita forces were still engaged in a pressing conflict. Both sides lost warriors during the heat of the battles.

As Flamedramon and Armed Dragon LV7 lied battered, Smilodon and Cipher became complacent and toyed with them.

"How about we end their suffering?" Smilodon suggested.

Cipher added with a chuckle. "Exactly what I had in mind." She stalked toward Armed Dragon and raised his claw to deliver the finishing blow.

Smilodon powered up as his body bulked out and became covered in thick brown fur. He bumrushed Flamedramon and hit him like a freight train. Flamedramon was sent flying into the air as he hit the ground hard.

Smilodon opened his mouth and readied an energy ball. "Time to die!" He fired off the shot, but then Galaxiadramon dropped in intercepted the incoming ball. "What?!"

"Thanks for the save, Galaxiadramon..." Flamedramon struggled to sit up. "What took you?"

"I'm here not. It's all that matters," Galaxiadramon said, charging his hands with chaotic power. "Let's dance."

"You'll die with him!" Smilodon charged forward.

"_**Galaxy Rage!**_"

Galaxiadramon met him head-on and expelled chaotic energy, blasting a hole through Smilodon. Smilodon's eyes turned white as he fell and exploded into digital dust.

As for Cipher, he was abruptly cut off from an immense fire blast from the sky. Cipher looked up to see Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. The black-scaled behemoth launched a molten ball, which Cipher dodged, but it wasn't enough as Red-Eyes DD and Galaxiadramon fired simultaneous blasts.

"AAHHH!" Cipher let out an ear-piercing roar as the blasts hit and incinerated him into dust.

"Five down and one left to go. Samuridramon's handling her," Galaxiadramon said to Red-Eyes DD. "You two going to be ok?"

Both Flamedramon and Armed Dragon nodded as they painfully got up.

xxxxx

Samuridramon and Iris landed a succession of swords strikes. As Iris phased behind Samuridramon, she released a green vine from her wrists and ensnared Samuridramon with it. She lifted Samuridramon off the ground with her vines and started crushing her.

"Let's see how long you last, dear," Iris chortled evilly, channeling energy, in the form of pink light, through the vine and using it to electrify Samuridramon. Samuridramon yelled in agonizing pain. "Yes, your screams of agony are music to my ears. Now, let's get this over with before I grow bored." She pulled out another vine, which she sharpened into a blade.

Samuridramon barely turned her head seeing the sharpened vine sword.

"Now die!" Iris declared as she thrust her vine sword into Samuridramon.

But, Samuridramon landed a headbutt to Iris' face. She did it repeatedly until Iris let her go. Samuridramon landed near her sword and picked it up. Iris recovered and charged ahead meeting Samuridramon head-on.

"Samuridramon... _**Shinka!**_" The Dra-Warrior called out as fractal code surrounded her. She emerged fully evolved. "_**Elementdramon!**_"

"What?! You were holding back until now...?!" Iris yelled as Elementdramon readied an white arrow with her crossbow.

"_**Arrow of Luna!**_" Elementdramon shot Iris with her arrow and one-shotted her into oblivion. Elementdramon sighed deeply, having vanquished Revenant's last Subordinate Officer.

**(End theme)**

As the Dra-Warriors gathered, they turned to see a large shadow casted down on them. They turned and to their surprise two black spheres blasted them. Following the ambush, a towering behemoth stood over the fallen Dra-Warriors giving a maniacal laugh.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy Tactics OST – **_**The Pervert ~ Lucavi Demon Battle Theme**_**)**

As hovercrafts bombarded the Dra-Warrior base, Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon were still deploying hit and run tactics against Revenant. They avoided getting caught by his _**Aging Mist**_. This especially became true when the general invoked his Primary Evolved state

Revenant uttered a subtle laugh as he, unbeknownst to the Dra-Warriors, siphoned the data of his slain warriors.

"What's the matter, fools? Afraid you'll age?" Revenant cackled as a dark purple aura outlined him. "My Subordinate Officers have been killed, but they'll continue to serve my needs. Yes... as they've now become one with me and will augment my own power!"

Taken aback, Espirtdramon berated him. "You mean you just absorbed your own men's data for your own greed?!"

Kyodaidramon added. "But, I didn't even sense him absorbing data of any sort!"

"My aura's nature is unique as it allows me to absorbed data of the dead undetected. Your colleagues killed my men, but my subordinates were always expendable! Now with my own power augmented, my _**Aging Mist**_ can expand across a wider radius and consume those outside this vicinity. Now, witness your warriors rot away into nothing!"

Revenant unleashed a black-and-purple smoke-like miasma that radiated outward from him. The aura also served as a barrier that protected Revenant from external attacks. Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon took to the air as they tried figuring out how to penetrate through the general's defenses.

"Our attacks won't be enough to pierce open that aura of his!" said Espirtdramon.

Kyodaidramon growled. "If only we have a source of light... wait... that's it! Elementdramon's _**Arrow of Luna**_! Maybe that can do the trick!"

"One of us will need to get Samuridramon and the others here..."

"That's a nice strategy, Dra-Warriors, but too bad you don't get the chance!" Came a deep and demonic voice.

The Dra-Warriors instinctively recognized the voice, but as they turned...

"_**Screaming Darkness!**_"

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon were hit by extremely high-temperature beams, taking the shape of two massive spheres. They easily immobilized and taken down. The Dra-Warriors saw their attacker. It was BelialMyotismon.

"BelialMyotismon, it's about time you got here, fool," Revenant acknowledged the Paradais member. "I've lost my Subordinate Officers."

"Yes, but I'm more than enough to make up for your lost men," BelialMyotismon replied, widening his demonic grin. He placed one foot over Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon. "The Dra-Warriors and I go a long way back. Besides the Digi-Destined, they're the biggest thorn to my side."

"You monster... you planned to ambush us from the start?!" Espirtdramon snapped.

"Yes, and I wanted my presence to be as discreet as possible. Not even your high-tech sensors could detect my presence. Thanks to Revenant, now I can seize the opportunity to send you to oblivion just like I did to your leader, AlforceVeedramon!"

After being reminded of their former leader's demise, the two Dra-Warriors wanted nothing more than to avenge their fallen leader's demise. With the main Dra-Warriors taken captive, the Neo-Rajita swiftly took the Dra-Warrior base and used them to force the Digimon/Duel Monster dragons to surrender.

**(End theme)**

The third pillar of the Digital World fell and was claimed by the Neo-Rajita.

With the fall of the three pillars, news spread across the Digital World. The Digimon/Duel Monster communities were stunned. Shock and tension spread throughout the realms. Nonetheless, despite the dramatic turn of events, many communities were adamant about shifting the balance to the Digital World's favor and continued fighting the Neo-Rajita invaders.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Royal Knight Headquarters/6:20 PM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon & Sleipnir, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars & Garuda, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn & Thanatos, and Lien & TobuCatmon witnessed the Royal Knight headquarters being taken over by the Neo-Rajita.

"We're too late," Dai-Valkyrie Moon said in a saddened tone.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars frowned. "It's not too late. We can still make things right."

Lien blinked for a second as she felt a familiar presence. "Ah, Nagah-sensei! Lien can feel her in that place!"

TobuCatmon inquired. "Are you sure, Lien?"

"Yes! Lien says let's go in there!"

"Easier for you to say. Those are a lot of Rajita in there," Dai-Valkyrie Moon observed.

Sleipnir asserted, offering a solution. "If you girls stay close to me, I can get us by undetected. I have the power of camouflage that even their advanced detection devices can't probe my presence."

"That works great for us, Sleipnir," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn nodded.

"Indeed," Thanatos said.

Garuda added. "We can always count on you, Sleipnir."

"Hopefully this works," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said.

With that, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi mounted their steeds. Lien and TobuCatmon climbed aboard Thanatos and rode behind Saturn. Sleipnir closed his eyes and forged a concentrated white barrier around them. They were immediately lifted off the ground and carried off toward the now Neo-Rajita occupied territory. They flew by undetected and slipped through the entrance of the Dra-Warrior headquarters.

Astounded, Dai-Valkyrie Moon couldn't believe it. "I had no idea you could do this, Sleipnir!"

"I'm using an invisibility barrier, future lunar queen."

"Oh right. Now I feel dense."

Sleipnir landed them in an empty containment room where they could lie in wait for the time being.

"Now, we can begin planning," Saturn stated.

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi nodded as they offered suggestions to each other. Lien jumped off Thanato's back and watched a few Neo-Rajita guards passing by them but the guard hadn't noticed them thanks to Sleipnir's invisibility barrier.

"They couldn't see us?" Lien blinked.

"We're in an invisibility barrier, Lien. Of course they can't see us," TobuCatmon reminded his Tamer.

"Well, Lien hopes we can see Nagah-sensei soon."

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn reassured Lien. "Don't worry. You will, because we're ready to move forward."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon and Mars smiled to each other.

"Ready to kick some butt?" The Miko asked.

"Let's do it."

xxxxx

_**Outside the Amazon Kingdom/6:21 PM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter & Bacchus, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus & Gryphon, and the Amazoness Senshi watched the Neo-Rajita occupy the Amazon Kingdom. To their surprise, they saw no signs of Athenamon.

"This is terrible!" Sely said. "The enemy have actually taken our home?!"

Ary scowled. "This isn't good. We're outnumbered."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter furrowed her brows. "Yeah, but we're not abandoning the Amazons. We owe for them helping us find the Orb of Minos and getting our Senshi powers back."

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus turned to the Amazoness girls. "Is there another way through we can use without the enemy knowing?"

"Yeah," Ourany spoke up. "Follow me."

With that, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and their steeds followed the Amazoness Senshi. They were escorted around the Amazon Kingdom and led them to a secret passageway taking them to the back. Zey and Ourany pushed a stone obstruction blocking the secret passage.

"Here we go. This will take us to the farthest end of the village," Zey said.

"Thanks, Zey," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter said, readying her Mjolnir. "C'mon, let's hurry, guys!"

Wasting no time, the group entered the secret passage. Zey and Ourany closed the entrance, ensuring no one will ever know about the secret tunnel's existence. The group headed down a narrow path as they stumbled into the back of the village where they noticed no villager was anywhere in sight.

"It's quiet," Dai-Valkyrie Uranus surveyed the unoccupied village.

"Come. I can hear some commotion this way," Sely said.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter replied. "Just lead the way. We're ready for anything."

The Senshi and their steeds were quickly escorted through the empty village as they headed toward direction of the queen's royal sanctuary.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Dra-Warriors Base/6:22 PM**_

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus & Cupid, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mercury & Kairyu, and Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Neptune & Hippocampus watched in distress seeing the Dra-Warrior base being occupied by the Neo-Rajita.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mercury whispered shamefully. "We couldn't prevent this."

"But, we have a chance to rectify that, Mercury," Venus vividly declared.

Neptune nodded. "I wholeheartedly agree with Venus. Mercury, we can make this wrong right by restoring the Dra-Warrior's sanctuary."

"You're right," Mercury nodded as she opened her mini-computer. "Scanning the outer perimeters. The front is being heavily guarded, but I've located a tunnel not too far from where' positioned." She pointed northeast where they were currently at. "This way. We need to hurry before the enemy finds it."

"Relax, I can get us there," Venus said. "Just stay close to me." As the other complied, Venus teleported them to the tunnel location.

"There it is," Mercury pointed out. "By taking this tunnel, we should be able to infiltrate the base undetected."

Neptune walked forward. "Come, we have work to do."

"Let's take this base back for the Dra-Warriors," declared Dai-Valkyrie Venus.

xxxxx

_**Cavern/1009 B.C.**_

Back at the cave home base, the other Duelists were on edge with letting two other groups into Thebes. Mokuba's group leaving left had them almost in disarray. But, with Serenity, Akiza, and Alexis leaving to find them, the group wondered if anyone else was about to leave them.

"Sheesh, I wonder if anyone else is gonna leave?" sardonically remarked Chazz. "Maybe I should walk out and explore."

"You sit your pretty boy ass down, kid," Jack blatantly told him.

"You want to make me? Say it to my face."

"Ok, that's enough!" Crow interjected. "You two chill!"

Hassleberry and Atticus were having a quick duel as everyone else waited. Suddenly, Jaden stood up quickly and alarmed everyone.

"Jaden?" Atticus blinked.

Chazz remarked. "What's wrong, geek? Got the runs? Go outside and do it."

"That's not it," Jaden said, hearing a voice calling out to him.

Yusei stood and approached him. "Is everything ok, Jaden?"

"Someone's calling for help. It's nearby," Jaden said as he bolted out of the cave and looked outside. "Hey, where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you!"

_**'Help us... please... help us... we're in danger...'**_ Came a tiny voice from seemingly out of nowhere. It belonged to a Duel Monster Spirit. _**'We're not far... please... follow our voices...'**_

"Which way?" Jaden turned his head as the voice was pointing him to the direction. "To the right and ahead?"

It wasn't long until Yusei and the other Duelists hurried out of the cavern. Jaden turned around and faced them with a serious look.

"Follow me. There's some people in danger who need help."

"Where? I don't see anyone out here!" Blair scanned the area.

"I'm lost, too," Duke added.

Yasmin interjected as she, too, was able to hear the voice Jaden alluded to. "No, I can hear it, too. It's a Duel Monster Spirit's plea for help. To the right and ahead... Jaden, we'll lead the way."

"This way!" Jaden said.

With that, the group complied and followed Jaden toward the source of where the Duel Monster Spirit called for help.

xxxxx

Half a mile from their previous location, the Duelists hid behind an assortment of rocks as they spotted a caravan. This caravan of cultists was on its way back from raiding a nearby village and complete with a caged cart full of villagers.

"See that? The spirit didn't lie," Jaden whispered.

Trudge growled. "They're loading those poor people into a caravan."

"They must have been taken from some local village," Carly said. "This is terrible."

Mai frowned. "We have to do something. We can't let them get carted off and worked to death."

"Right," Yusei said.

"Wrong, Yusei," Jack disagreed with him. "We can't do it. If we go in there and try to get involved, we'll risk the dangers of getting too involved and changing this timeline more than necessary. It's bad enough we have three groups of our friends out there running about."

Crow called him out on it. "Aren't you just being a little disingenuous, Jack?! Can we really leave those disadvantaged people to their fates?!"

"But, we'd be changing too much history..." Before Jack could finish, Tristan and Duke stood up and prepared to take charge of saving the villagers.

"Duke, Tristan?" Hassleberry looked at them confused. "What are y'all doing?"

"We're really the only ones who can do anything to save those people," Tristan said.

Duke nodded. "The rest of you take cover."

"What are you trying to imply? That we're useless?!" Trudge snapped.

Mai stood up. "I resent that statement. You two idiots think you can go out there alone just because you can Spirit Fuse? Did you forget I can Spirit Fuse, too?"

"Which is why we're asking you to stay behind and guard everyone," Tristan asked. "We'll take care of this in a hurry."

"Wait!" Yusei tried to stop the two, but it was too late.

Jaden cried out. "Hold on, you two!"

Carly miffed. "Those two numbskulls can't take on all those guys by themselves, Spirit Fusion or no Spirit Fusion powers!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Seto Kaiba Theme**_**)**

Tristan and Duke charged in unprepared to dispatch the slavers. There were at least 15 of them with the caravan full of captured villagers. The other Duelists held their ground anxious and worried.

"Hey, creeps!" shouted Duke as he ran up toward five of these slavers. "Taking these people somewhere they shouldn't be?!" He Spirit Fused into Strike Ninja.

Tristan Spirit Fused into Gaia the Fierce Knight.

However, the cultists' bodies glowed as they, too, invoked Spirit Fusion powers. Much to Tristan and Duke's dismay, the cultists transformed into various warrior-type Duel Monsters. The two were quickly overpowered and captured in the process. Tristan and Duke were thrown in a caravan with a bunch of villagers.

This didn't sit well for the other Duelists. Some were at unease whilst others were furious over what the two did. Mai, especially, wanted to get her hands on the slavers, but Yasmin restrained her.

"Those idiots! Why didn't they listen to us?!" Mai growled.

Carly added. "Now they got themselves captured with those villagers!"

"Look. They're carting off the caravans," Yasmin watched the slavers pushing forward the caravans across the desert.

"Right, this should lead us to their hideout," Yusei said.

"Wow, so Tristan and Duke really did think this through!" Hassleberry blurted out.

Crow groaned. "No, I seriously doubt it."

"Those two were reckless and acted impulsively," Jack remarked.

Jaden pointed ahead. "Let's go after them, but let's make sure not to get spotted!"

Sighing, Mai Spirit Fused into the Cyber Harpie Lady. "Those two idiots are going to owe us big time."

"Onward, guys! Let's save them!" An enthusiastic Blair shouted as she marched ahead.

With Jaden and Yusei leading, the group stormed ahead and followed the caravans discreetly to rescue their friends and the villagers. To make matters easier, Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, and Yasmin were guided by the spirits of the Duel Monsters the cult have been stealing, which lead them directly to the cultists' hideout.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Thebes/Akahana's Home/1009 B.C.**_

Suddenly, Luna, too, heard a similar distress coming from the Duel Monster spirits. She saw Kuribon materialize beside her telling her about the spirits' pleas for help.

"Kuribon? Some Duel Monster spirits in trouble?" Luna asked her Duel Spirit.

Upon seeing Luna 'talking' to someone, Serenity, Akiza, Alexis, Mokuba, Leo, and Syrus approached her.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Leo asked his sister.

"There's a distress call from some Duel Monster spirits. They're saying... Kuribon's even telling me to help them. They're being taken into some Cult of Apophis' hideout."

"Cult of Apophis?" Alexis was befuddled.

"Do these spirits know where it's at?" Akiza inquired.

"Yes, and we'll be seeing the others there. They all left the cave and went after this group to their hideout."

Akahana overheard Luna and spoke out. "Did you say the Cult of Apophis?"

"Yes, and they have a bunch of villagers captured. That's what the spirits are telling me and Kuribon is telling me where I can find them."

"Kuribon?" Abukom questioned.

"Look, we don't have time! We have to get there now!" Luna exclaimed. "Please before these evil men do something terrible to these Duel Monster spirits!"

"The Cult of Apophis are the ones who've been taking all the villagers. I would advise against going, but after what Abukom told me about some of you having special abilities, I believe we can stop them."

"You'll be coming with us, Akahana?" Serenity asked.

"We will," she said, referring to herself and Abukom. "We want to save those villagers, too."

"Luna, can Kuribon take us directly to this location?" Akiza turned and asked the child.

"She can."

"I have a feeling my brother, Lyn, Yugi, and the others might part of this. Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving!" Mokuba declared.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/6:30 PM**_

The Kuiper and company spread their battles with the Nix army across the shrine. Sedna, the Kuipers, Neo Moon, Raizen Jr.,and Norse Knight took the fight to Angemon X. As for Pluto and Charon, they relocated outside the shrine and took their battle to the skies above the location.

xxxxx

**(Cue Magister Negi Magi OST – **_**Magical Battle **_**(Extended Version ~ Strings Version)**

Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, Daiki, and Black Luster Soldier Max took the fight an army of Nix storming through shrine's garden.

"Daiki, clear the path!" Cyber Mercury commanded.

Daiki, using his Hermes armor, dashed forward and fired pulse blasts to blow three Nixs into bits. Max bumrushed a Nix soldier and sliced him in half with his sword. Valkyrie Cyber Mercury beckoned to Kelpie the water horse, who soared near a water fountain. Mercury glided atop of Kelpie's head. Waving her hands forward, Mercury manipulated the water like a water bender and used it to smack a Nix aside. Kelpie expelled a water burst that destroyed another Nix.

"_**Mercury Water Armory!**_" Mercury let the water form over her arms, which doubled as armor. She dashed across pushing her hands forward, sending the water at a Nix, which dissolved the said creature.

"Allow me to augment your strength, Cyber Mercury," Kelpie said, turning into a glowing orb of blue light that flew over to Cyber Mercury and let her absorb his essence into her.

Valkyrie Cyber Mercury felt Kelpie's immense spiritual power augment her. Smiling with delight, Cyber Mercury took a stance as a group of Nixs emerged to attack her. She turned the water armor into giant whips, which she used to behead dissolve the creatures.

Max and Daiki were astounded by Cyber Mercury's showings.

"Looks like Amaya's gotten much stronger," Max observed, smiling genuinely. "She's so graceful."

Daiki sweatdropped. _With that kind of power, she can easily kick my ass now._

"Great work, you two!" Cyber Mercury called to them. "We've cleared this side."

"Now, we can scour around and see if the others need our help," Max said as he and Daiki followed her.

xxxxx

Ryuuhi, Dark Magician of Chaos Sam, and Valkyrie Blue Mars were clearing another sector in the shrine garden. Ryuuhi imbued his sword with darkness fire and skewered through a horde of Nix soldiers. Sam blasted away three Nix with his magical scepter. The boys watched Valkyrie Blue Mars gracefully fly into the air with Frostburn the swan.

"Let's see if Koori is able to utilize her Valkyrie armor as well as mother did," Ryuuhi keenly observed a blue fire aura surround Valkyrie Blue Mars.

Sam cheered her. "Let those freaks have it, Koori!"

Valkyrie Blue Mars lifted her heads overhead and sung a tranquil albeit eerie chant. The Nixs converged toward her ready to blast her to bits.

"Koori!"

"Calm down, fool," Ryuuhi said. "If you really care for her, trust in her ability."

"Denizens of darkness, be gone from my family's shrine!" Blue Mars cried out. "_**Mars Frost Burn Ignite!**_" She slapped both hands together as balls of fire ice produced from her ice fire aura. She directed the frost fire balls at the Nixs and dissolved them quickly.

"Allow me to merge with your being to increase your power, Blue Mars," Frostburn said, turning into a burning blue fireball, which immersed itself with Blue Mars' Valkyrie armor.

Throwing her head back, Valkyrie Blue Mars let out a deep and calm sigh. She felt an enormous spiritual force empower her. She forged an ice sword. Wings of ice fire produced from her back, She flew down and slashed through three Nixs with quick succession.

"Koori, you are an awesome girl..." Sam said.

Ryuuhi snorted. "She's my sister. Of course she's great. Like me, she comes from two extraordinary parents."

Blue Mars landed as she smiled to Sam. "Impressed?"

"That's understatement."

"All right you two, we need to see if the others cleared the other areas," Ryuuhi suggested as he prepared to take off. "You two coming?"

Blue Mars took Sam's hand and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "Lead the way, man."

Ryuuhi turned around and scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter rode on Ford the thunderbird as they expelled powerful electricity that dissolved a six Nixs. Mako cheered his daughter from the sidelines.

"Let them have it, Umi! Make father proud!"

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter jumped off Ford's back and glided over a Nix. She imbued her fist with lightning and punched the creature, making it explode into pieces. Two more Nixs came flying behind her.

"Ford!" Battle Jupiter beckoned to her thunderbird steed.

Ford flapped his wings hard and expelled electricity from his feathers. The lightning struck the creatures and vaporized them.

"Battle Jupiter! Incorporate my power in your armor! Your power will be twice as strong with our forces combined!" Ford turned into a ball of lightning that flew toward Battle Jupiter and merged with her armor.

Flexing her whole body, Valkyrie Battle Jupiter felt an immense power surge through her. She flexed her muscular arms and dropped down to see three Nix bumrushing her.

"Ready!" Battle Jupiter bolted forward as she ran so fast she turned into lightning bolt and blasted through the three Nixs. "_**Lightning Force!**_"Each one popped like zits and were dissolved by her lightning force.

Mako's eyes popped open seeing his daughter make short work of the Nixs. Valkyrie Battle Jupiter stopped as she saw the trail of burned grass where she ran through. "Oops. Hope Koori and Ryuuhi's mom doesn't chew me out."

"...hah, I think it's best we don't tell her," Mako said. _I'm proud to have such a strong daughter. But, it's kinda sad... both my future wife and daughter could beat me in arm wrestling and they got bigger muscles than I do._ He sweatdropped as Battle Jupiter called him over.

"Let's check on the others, dad."

"Right, but I think I'll let you lead the way, Umi."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Summoner Venus ran across with Inari. Inari launched himself across and turned into a golden pillar of light. He plowed right through two Nixs. Summoner Venus swerved around a Nix grabbing her and landed a kick to the creature's back. She pointed her finger and fired a quick beam that blew his one eyeball off.

"I love this new power!" Summoner Venus gleefully gloated.

Demona cupped her hands forward and expelled a Youki beam that dissolved a bunch of Nixs. Adam helped the ladies out clearing the path and using deadly demon precision to tear through the Nixs with his claws.

"Great, she's letting her new power go to her head," Demona sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Relax. Let her have some fun," Adam chuckled, watching Summoner Venus choking a Nix with a golden rope. "She's really happy to receive her Valkyrie form. And having a cute partner like Inari brightens her mood."

Demona observed. "Inari's a cutie, I do admit. Maybe I should kidnap him from that girl."

Summoner Venus howled while dropping down and punching the ground. She channeled pure light energies to make the ground explode and knock a few Nixs into the sky.

"Summoner Venus, fuse me with your armor quick!" Inari said, charging toward her.

"How?"

With that said, Inari turned into a golden ball and entered Summoner Venus' Valkyrie armor. Summoner Venus let out a deep gasp and smiled, feeling the power surge empower her. She landed and waited for the Nixs to surround her.

"_**Chain Whip Encircle!**_" Waving her finger around, she summoned a long chain, which she used to slice up and disintegrate the creatures.

"Nicely done, Ai," Adam clapped his hands.

Demona shrugged. "Not bad."

"Thanks, guys," Summoner Venus took a bow for them. "C'mon, let's check on the others!" She said as Adam and Demona raced ahead following her.

xxxxx

The Valkyrie Sailor Quartet demonstrated their newly acquired Valkyrie powers on the Nix army they engaged.

Valkyrie Sailor Ceres teamed with Cadence while swinging across the trees. They launched themselves off a branch and kicked down a bunch of Nixs. Cadence grabbed Ceres' hand and swung her around. The gorilla threw Ceres into the Nixs. Ceres clapped her hands together and unleashed a pink energy balls that vaporized the creatures.

Valkyrie Sailor Pallas flew off Harmony's back and released an energy beam that vaporized some Nixs in mid-air.

Valkyrie Sailor Vesta and Flare expelled intense flames that spread around and burned away Nixs surrounding them.

Valkyrie Sailor Juno and Mara bumrushed a group of Nixs, sending green energy beams that vaporized the one-eyed monsters.

"Sailor Quartet, allow us to merge with your armors," Cadence said.

The Valkyrie Quartet readily took in the spiritual essence of their spirit animals. More Nixs converged on the Valkyrie Quartet. Bright auras (pink, cyan, red, and green) produced around the Quartet and expanded their battle auras to instantly wipe out the Nix swarm.

xxxxx

Valkyrie Sailor Makemake and Valkyrie Sailor Haumea got the chance to demonstrate their new Valkyrie powers. Needless to say, they were able to take care of business.

Valkyrie Makemake dashed through Nixs and sliced them up with her energy whip. As two Nixs tried ambushing her, Makemake looked over to Mirage the chameleon sitting on her right shoulder. Makemake and Mirage both smiled together.

The Nixs seemingly went through 'Makemake' as she vanished. Makemake surprised the creatures as she utilized her new ability: chameleon camouflage. The Nixs quickly surveyed the vicinity and saw sakura trees behind them. Makemake quietly sat on a branch and lied in wait for the Nixs to turn around. She produced purple daggers and threw them into the Nixs. The energy leaked from the daggers and dissolved into dust.

Valkyrie Makemake undid her camouflage ability and jumped off the branch.

"Good work. But, I can make your cloak abilities better," Mirage offered as he turned into a ball of purple light and merged with Makemake's body.

Valkyrie Makemake felt a surge of power coursing through her body. She genuinely smiled and turned around seeing a Nix trying to sneak up on her.

"Now, now, you wouldn't sneak on a helpless girl, would you?" Makemake faked a smile. She produced another purple dagger and threw it at the monster. She whirled around and walked away as Nix exploded into dust behind her. "I bet you're having fun, huh, Sailor Haumea?"

She stared across seeing Valkyrie Sailor Haumea beating up a group of Nixs with kung-fu. Haumea flew into the air and winked to Flint.

"Wanna give me a hand, Flint?"

"I'd be my pleasure."

Haumea and Flint lifted their hands upward as several pounds of dirt came from the ground. This earth broken down into sand. Haumea and Flint manipulated the sand and sent it forward to wash back the Nix army. They raised her hands as they controlled the sand and made a giant cube out of it.

After containing the creatures, Haumea closed both hands and formed spikes from the sand cube. These spikes penetrated through the cube and skewered the Nixs inside. Haumea and fling dropped their hands by their sides as the sand fell apart revealing black dust remains of the Nixs.

"Nice job, Haumea, but I can make your sand manipulation better if you let our powers unify," Flint said as he turned into a small brown orb. He hovered toward Valkyrie Haumea and flew right into her body.

Valkyrie Haumea smiled as she felt a surge of spiritual energy empower her greatly. With Flint assimilating with her, the Valkyrie Kuiper felt stronger than she's ever been.

"All this power just from that little guy," Haumea gazed at her hands as small orbs of sand materialized in her palms. An excited grin smeared over her face. "I'm so digging this!" She turned around and was greeted by Valkyrie Makemake.

"Isn't it just extraordinary, Haumea? Now as Valkyrie Senshi, we're stronger than before."

"And our animal partners can boost our powers. I'm going to have a lot of fun experimenting with my sand manipulation!"

Valkyrie Makemake giggled. "Ok, but I think we cleared this area. Let's see to if the others will need our help."

Valkyrie Haumea nodded. "You're right. I hope Sedna is able to save that boyfriend of hers."

"Same here."

The two Valkyrie Kuipers headed off to locate their colleagues and help eradicate the last remaining Nixs.

xxxxx

The Chimeras helped Morpheous protect the shrine from the Nix army. Morpheous ran up and punched a hole through a Nix and let it fall dead. Larry proved an efficient group leader directing Mika, Sara, and Hayata in neutralizing the remaining Nixs.

Wolk, DemiDevimon, the Mooncats, and the Eris dogs stayed inside the shrine while watching the action outside.

"Eat this, prick!" Larry hollered, throwing a metal object imbued with psionic energy into the mouth of a Nix. He closed the monster's mouth tightly and kicked him back. The object ignited inside the creature causing it to explode into pieces.

Mika whirled her giant fan and charged it with her psionic power. "Heads up!" She threw the bladed fan, which was imbued with burning energy. It quickly eviscerated four Nixs and dissolved them.

Sara turned on her intangibility as a Nix kept trying to hit her. It even tried spitting blasts, but each blast seemingly went through her. Hayata took a katana from the shrine, which he attached to his right arm, and stabbed through the creature's eye. He twisted the blade and sliced it vertically in half.

Sara and Hayata gave each other a thumbs up as the Chimeras finished off the remaining Nixs.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue My-Otome OST – **_**Cruel Dance/Desired Battle**_**)**

Not too far from the shrine, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., and Norse Knight engaged Angemon X. The Dai-Valkyrie were given the chance to utilize their new powers against the brainwashed Ascendant. The Dai-Valkyries quickly flew up and took turns flying around Angemon X. Angemon X fired random Ki blasts to catch them, but they swerved around his attacks and redirected them to the skies, avoiding any collateral damage to the shrine.

"HOLD STILL!" Angemon X demanded, whirling around to see the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers floating behind him. "Now you're really starting to annoy me." He propelled toward the Kuipers and turned his sword against them. They diverged in various directions. "You first!" He shot a heated gaze at Eris and flew directly toward her.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris narrowly phased out of Angemon X's reach. As she reappeared behind him, he turned and fired a beam at her. Dai-Valkyrie Eris summoned Zephyr, who merged with his partner. Eris formed wings made of green energy from her back and glided over the incoming beam.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion summoned Bane and merged with the serpent. She then pulled out an arrow and infused a sedation venom to hit Angemon X with. As she fired, Angemon X demonstrated lightning fast reflexes and caught the arrow, but what he didn't realize was that the sedation venom leaked from the arrow in the form of gas. Angemon X coughed as he waved the green smoke from his face.

While Angemon X was subdued, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus merged with Razor and formed bat wings from her back. She glided over Angemon X and flew down to encase him inside a dark barrier. Angemon X witnessed the barrier expand into a dome encasing him like a trapped rat. Angemon X fiercely punched the barrier walls, but the Darkness Senshi's magic (in addition to Ixion's sedation venom) was taking a toll on the Ascendant.

"_**Finish Buster!**_" Angemon X unleashed an energy blast that ripped a hole through the barrier. He flew out still feeling the effects of the Senshi magic hindering his performance.

_I see now! Our Senshi magic looks to be weakening him!_ Neo Moon analyzed. "Keep hitting him with your attacks!"

Angemon X descended to the ground to recover. This was the first instance he's ever had to fight magically-powered beings and it's been painfully obvious the Senshi's own magical powers take a toll on an Ascendant. Angemon X realized he couldn't afford to let the Kuipers use anymore attacks on him or risk defeat.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna pleaded to her brainwashed friend. "Dimitri, I know you can hear me! Your presence of mind is too strong for Charon to control! You've always told me Ascendants are not the types that can be controlled so easily!" She managed to garner Angemon X's attention. "You can hear me, can you? Dimitri, defeat Charon's control over you!"

Angemon X gritted his teeth as he covered the left side of his face.

"I think it's working!" Neo Moon said, slipping her hand into her brooch. "But, just in case..."

RJ interceded and stopped his girlfriend. "Wait, Usa! He hasn't gained control back!"

Angemon X dropped his hand and gripped his sword. His eyes glowed red profusely as he pivoted toward Dai-Valkyrie Sedna with a killer's intent.

"Sedna, look out!" Knut called as he threw himself in front of Sedna.

Angemon X rocketed upward to attack Sedna with his sword. Suddenly, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna surprised Angemon X and phased in front of him.

"Don't put your hands on our friend!" Varuna shouted. Flash merged with Varuna and augmented her strength enough to give her a fighting chance with Angemon X. She turned her head as Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar came up behind Angemon X.

Having merged with Flora, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar unleashed long vines at him. Angemon X quickly turned and sliced the vines apart with his sword. He flew over and tried to stab Quaoar, but she phased out. Varuna seized the opportunity and pushed Angemon X into the ground. He rebounded and swiped his sword at her. Varuna jumped back and flickered out, casting an after image that Angemon X sliced through. Varuna came up on his right hand side and casted another after image for him to blast away. Angemon X easily repelled Varuna back with his battle aura and increased his Ki.

"Shit..." Was all Varuna could say upon feeling the Ascendant's power surge. "At least I can say Sedna's got a strong boyfriend." She summoned her battle ax and readily prepared to take him on. "But, I'm not afraid of you now that we know our Senshi magic hurts you."

As Angemon X's aura powered down, Norse Knight and Gaia came up behind the Ascendant.

"Dimitri, let's not take this any further than we need to," Norse Knight warned him. He dropped into a battle stance.

"You dumbass. Sure, you're not resorting to silly roses, but you think some fancy Rider gimmick can make a difference?" Angemon X chortled evilly as he bumrushed Norse Knight.

"Endymion!" Gaia glided toward her rider.

Norse Knight baited Angemon X long enough to jump into the air and avoid getting caught by his sword. Norse Knight came down and landed a kick to Angemon X's face. Norse Knight backflipped and mounted Gaia as she flew him into the air.

"_**Gaia Kick!**_" Norse Knight barely fazed Angemon X long enough for Raizen Jr. to come up and blast the Ascendant with a faceful of Youki energy.

"Here's a _**Demon Gun**_ in your face!" Raizen Jr. expelled an immense Youki blast that knocked Angemon X back.

However, the Ascendant showed little signs of taking damage. But, damaging Angemon X was not RJ and Norse Knight's intention.

"Pegasus!" Neo Moon called while mounting the white pegacorn. He carried her across and fired a series of golden blasts from his horn.

Angemon X quickly canceled the beams cutting them with his sword. He whirled around watching Dai-Valkyrie Sedna riding Knut.

"Enough is enough, Dimitri!" Sedna shouted as Knut merged with her. She made a quick descent toward Angemon X and took out the Dragon Saber. _Let's hope this sword can purify someone! Ken, pray for me!_ She closed her eyes and thrust the Dragon Saber into Angemon X...

...but to her shock, Angemon X caught the Dragon Saber. The blade's tip was barely a few inches from his chest where it could've dealt a blow and purge the darkness out of him. Angemon X powered up as his battle aura knocked Dai-Valkyrie Sedna back.

Neo Moon and Pegasus caught Sedna in time.

Angemon X gave heavy breaths as he noticed everyone fighting him surround him. If he really wanted to cut lose, he could easily vanquish them in one glorious planet crushing attack, but the Senshi's magic was still hindering his performance level. But, there was something else holding back. His consciousness was beginning to emerge and slowly break free from Charon's control.

"Dimitri! Please, let's not fight anymore!" Sedna pleaded as she removed her helmet and threw it down to reveal her face fully. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "It hurts me deeply having to fight you! It's cruel! Charon's turned us against each other and that shouldn't be the case at all!"

"Charon's opened my mind! You've been manipulating me, Karin! You never loved me! Now, I must kill you and your friends in the name of Paradais!"

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus gasped. "She's really gotten control of him."

"If Sedna can't get through to him, I'll be more than happy to knock his pretty boy ass out," Varuna growled and readied her battle ax.

"No, guys... I have to do this..." Sedna insisted as she slowly paced forward. Her eyes met Angemon X's as more tears fell. "Charon's lying, Dimitri. You know our hearts have always been intertwined with each other. Think back when we first met. I was the one that protected you. Now, you've grown up and become such a strong young man... now we can depend on each other."

Angemon X fiercely growled and gritted. "You lying... bitch... stay back...!"

"She's starting to get through to him!" Neo Moon said excitedly, but her hopes were dashed as Angemon X succumbed to the darkness.

RJ added. "Damn, here comes the turbulence, guys! We need to strike him down fast!"

As the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers and company braced themselves, Angemon X's aura expanded and caused everyone near him to shudder fearfully. Everyone else on the shrine felt Dimitri's immense power rise as an earthquake emanated not long after.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris whispered fearfully. "...Sedna, I hope you know he's about to blow us away."

Sedna gripped her chest and shook her head. "No, he's in pain... he's trying to fight it!" Upon hearing this, everyone was surprised. "Dimitri, don't stop! Continue to resist Charon's control! Your Ascendant mind is too powerful for her to control! Remember all times we spent together!"

Angemon X roared as a column of golden light shot out of his body and pierced the skies. Everyone near him held their ground preventing themselves from getting overwhelmed by the Ascendant's raw power. Sedna didn't falter, which surprised her Kuiper friends.

"Sedna..." Quaoar was astounded to see her leader walking toward Angemon X.

Neo Moon, too, walked forward. "We can do this, Sedna! We can purge the darkness out of him for good!"

"Usa...!" Norse Knight and RJ called out.

"Sedna!" The Kuipers screamed in unison.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Neo Moon advanced closer to Angemon X. They were steps away from saving him and purging Charon's darkness.

xxxxx

Several blocks away from the shrine...

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Sailor Charon glided through one another during a mid-air battle over Juuban district. The sisters met head-on and collided, unleashing a immense force that overturned and flipped cars near them. The streets shuddered by their immediate clashes. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto flew across and smashed her Garnet Rod over Charon's staff. Charon and Pluto locked up for a few seconds as the latter kneed Charon's stomach. Pluto went to behead her with her staff, but Charon flickered out.

Charon phased behind her sister and grabbed Pluto's shoulder. She channeled dark energy that stunned the Time Guardian. Clenching a fist, Pluto turned around and clobbered her with a punch to her evil sister's face.

_**Pow!**_

Charon's head nearly turned back following Pluto's strong punch.

"I have to hand it to you, sister," Charon spat blood from her mouth and smirked. "You haven't lost your fighting edge. Though being a Valkyrie makes your punches stronger than usual."

"The sister I knew died long ago," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto said, spinning her Garnet Rod around as she pointed it to Charon. "_**Dead Scream.**_" She summoned ten energy balls that Charon dodged by teleporting through.

Charon laughed. "Nice try, dear sister, but you'll have to try much better than that!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto phased out. Sailor Charon concentrated and sensed Pluto's presence behind her. She turned around and saw Lupe the wolf lunging at her. She backhanded the wolf aside and watched Pluto flying up shooting a beam into her gut. As Charon was knocked up into the air, Pluto extended her hand to Lupe, who turned into a spirit ball and merged with his rider.

"Now my strength has increased," Pluto stated.

Charon furrowed her brows and scoffed. "So, what? It makes no difference. You'll wear yourself out against me."

"Not this time. Get ready to enjoy your last few minutes..." Pluto cut herself off as she and Charon sensed a powerful surge of Ki erupt from Hikawa Shrine. She probed this distinctive power coming from one obvious source: Angemon X/Dimitri. _Is this all coming from that boy?! Karin, Small Lady, and the others won't be able to contain him!_

"Oh good," Charon chortled evilly. "Looks like Dimitri's prepared to go all out. Those children won't have much time left. Everyone you know and love will perish against my warrior."

Anxiety overcame Pluto as her concentration on killing Charon was thrown off completely.

_**Bam!**_

Sailor Charon shot forward and punched Dai-Valkyrie Pluto back. Slightly disoriented, the Time Guardian stayed afloat in mid-air and rubbed her cheek.

"That's for striking your sister. You will learn your place!" Charon said as a dark aura leaked from her body and outlined her.

Pluto steadied herself. "My sister is gone. You, on the other hand, are nothing to me, Chaos." She shot a fierce warrior's gaze at the Paradais co-leader. "I will see to it that Paradais crumbles!" She propelled across and clashed with Charon again as the sisters exchanged staff strikes.

Charon kicked Pluto's chest. Pluto rebounded and landed a spinning kick to Charon's chin, almost taking her head off. Pluto raised her staff and encased them both in a purple bubble whilst shifting them toward the skies. Using their skies as their final battle location, the sisters would finally settle their differences without interference.

As the bubble came down, Pluto and Charon faced off ready to get at each other's throats and end their age old dispute.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Near the Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

Watching one of the caravans being loaded outside a large cave, Seto and Lyn observed the cultists leading a group of villagers directly inside. They saw a distinctive blue-haired girl sticking out amongst the people being taken in.

"There she is, Lyn. Let's go."

"But, there's so many of these guards," she keenly observed. "If these guys have power drawn from the Staff of Apophis, they can turn themselves into Duel Monsters, too. We attack and we're outnumbered. We can't beat them all by ourselves."

Seto replied. "We'll have to sneak inside discreetly then. We'll wait until these creeps take all those people inside."

"Right, but let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

Nodding, Seto and Lyn slipped behind the rocks while using sneaky tactics to get by the guards undetected. They hid behind a caravan and saw a back entrance in the cavern. After looking out for guards, they took a chance and made it through.

"Now, begins the difficult part," muttered the KaibaCorp CEO, guiding him and Lyn through the cavern.

xxxxx

_**Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

Inside their lair hideout, the cultists led the villagers they've captured into a spacious room that had been modified into a throne room of sorts. There was rich architecture and accessories decorum around the area. Sitting on a throne made of ivory was a man wearing a black robe and a snake-like visage. The villagers looked up fearfully as the cultists behind them poked them with blades and spears.

"Lord Apophis, we have brought you more villagers to serve you! They intend to help finish building your sanctuary!" One of the cultists said, bowing before the mysterious 'man', who was identified as an Egyptian 'god'.

"Good work, my loyal followers," the man addressed them in a deep and distorted voice. He stood up from his seat and raised his arms, before bringing them down. "Villagers, you've been brought here for a purpose. Your days of tilling the lands and living boring lives are over. Starting tonight, you are working for Lord Apophis." He pulled out the Staff of Apophis from behind his seat and lifted it. "This staff is proof of my power."

Within the crowd, Tristan and Duke were shocked to see the Staff of Apophis being raised for all to see. They immediately identified it as being the same instrument used by Pegasus to grant them their Spirit Fusion abilities.

"Tristan, do you see that?" Duke asked, looking to his friend.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, but I can't believe it. I don't even want to know what he intends to do with it."

"But, this guy calls himself Apophis. Think he's some supernatural god or a phony?"

"No way of telling, man. We need to find a way out of here..."

Duke surveyed the cave and saw a ton of guards blocking paths. "Good luck with that. Plus, these guys can use Spirit Fusion to become Duel Monsters. We're outnumbered, Tristan. Hate to say it, but the others will have to find us."

Suddenly, an aura of golden light surrounded Apophis. This golden light was leaking out from the Staff of Apophis, which the ominous figure held a firm grip on. The golden light blinded most of the villagers, including Tristan and Duke. The power rays knocked out most, if not all the people except his own followers.

Looking on from a hole in the ceiling were Seto and Lyn. They overheard Apophis addressing everyone in his royal quarters and equally enthralled to see the Staff of Apophis being used by this mysterious figurehead.

"I can't believe it, Seto. That's really the Staff of Apophis in his hand!" Lyn said as she lowered her tone.

Seto replied. "The same staff Pegasus found and used on us. Bah, just when I wanted to stop believing in all this magical nonsense." He turned his head and watched all the villagers fall unconscious from the Staff's rays, but when he saw Tristan and Duke still standing. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Lyn asked as she pivoted her view where Seto pointed. "Duke?! Tristan?! What are those two doing there?!"

"Probably tried to play hero and left the cave to fight these guys."

"But then, the others? Did they get captured, too?"

"Who knows? But, if this guy wields the Staff of Apophis, he's granted nearly all of his followers these same abilities. If those two idiots tried to fight these guys, they were clearly outnumbered."

"We have to save them nonetheless, Seto. I know you don't care for them, but they're still my friends," she said before sighing. "Even if those two are dumbasses." Her comment made Seto smile as they watched Apophis' guards seize Tristan and Duke. "We have to try and find those guards to see where they're taking those two."

"And make sure we're not caught," Seto finished as he shifted his eyes over to Apophis. "Still, I think this Apophis guy is a phony hiding behind a mask and a powerful artifact. Take those away and he'll show us his true colors."

Back inside the quarters, Apophis intently glared toward Tristan and Duke, who were the only captives not put to sleep.

"How are you two not asleep with the rest?" Apophis demanded. "Interesting. Guards, bring them close to me."

With that, Apophis' men pushed Tristan and Duke closer toward Apophis' steps. The masked man lowered his staff whilst glaring over the two.

"Somehow my staff is reading mystical energies akin to its own powers. This might explain why you weren't knocked unconscious. You also don't appear to be from around these parts judging by your garb. Who are you? Who gave you these powers?"

Tristan retorted. "That's for us to know!"

Duke whispered to him. "Stop antagonizing him, man."

"I wonder if there's a source on par with my Staff of Apophis. There are the Millennium Items to take into account. That's the only explanation how you wield these powers."

"Sir, what do you want us to do with these two men?" One of the guards addressed Apophis.

"Take them to the interrogation hall. I will be there to confront them shortly."

As Apophis sat down on his throne, the guards grabbed Tristan and Duke while escorting them to the interrogation hall for a later confrontation. Seto and Lyn quietly followed them while walking down a flight of stairs taking them to the lower level. They hid behind a wall to see the guards leading Tristan and Duke away.

"Ok, they're leading us right to them," Lyn whispered. "Let's go."

"Let's be careful. This Apophis guy will be there, too."

"Then, we'll just have to beat him there to it!" The blue-haired woman grinned as she bolted down and took another route.

"Wait, Lyn!" Seto tried yelling out, but whispered as loud as he could. He went after his girlfriend and followed her direction.

Later on, the guards took Tristan and Duke into the interrogation hall. As they seated the two Duelists, they stood and waited for Apophis to show up. However, unbeknownst to them, Lyn found a short cut and slipped through a backdoor undetected with Seto.

"There they are," Lyn said. "Even in ancient times, my street urchin instincts never fail me."

Seto nodded. "Right. Let's get those two geeks out of there."

Suddenly, a card flew out and struck a guard in his hand. One of the other guards noticed and went over to pick up the card. Then, from out of nowhere, Seto came behind the two guards and hit them with elbow strikes in the back of their heads knocking them out. The other guards went straight for Seto, but then Lyn emerged and transformed into a blue-haired Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. She ran up hitting them with sword strikes and took them out.

"Lyn! Kaiba!" Duke exclaimed.

Tristan was relieved. "You two are sights for sore eyes. How did you know we'd be here?"

"Well, we came here following these freaks who took Kisara," Lyn said as she turned to normal. "Have you seen her?"

"Afraid not," Duke shook his head. "Sorry."

"We have to find her. She wasn't there when you two were," Seto said.

Lyn reassured him. "We will, Seto. I'm worried about her, too."

Seto walked over to one of the guards Lyn had taken down. He picked him up and grabbed him by the throat.

"You! You're going to tell me where you've taken a girl with distinctive blue hair!" Seto angrily demanded whilst slamming the guard against the wall. He pointed toward Lyn. "She looks exactly like her."

Upon seeing Lyn, the guard's eyes widened.

"Guess he's seen her," Tristan noted.

"She's... she's being held captive in a cell... one floor below us..." The nervous guard looked Seto in the face and cowered.

Seto gave him a nice knockout punch and headed out for the door.

"Guys, don't even say anything to him, got it? Just giving you fair warning," Lyn addressed Tristan and Duke as they followed him out of the interrogation hall. She walked over and saw the focused look on his face. _This is the first in a long time I've seen him this mad before. I just hope he doesn't try and take on Apophis by himself._

They barely bypassed a group of guards with their backs turned. They took another stairway and went down to the level where Kisara was supposedly imprisoned.

xxxxx

_**Pharaoh's Palace/1009 B.C.**_

It was already nightfall. Hours have passed since everyone went their separate ways.

Back within the Pharaoh's palace, Atem reopened the side wall and slipped back into the courtyard. Yugi, Joey, and Tea walked out of the secret passageway as they finished explaining their entire situation regarding Professor Frank and his intentions. As they clarified their story, Atem got a better comprehension and realized how grave their situation had become.

"You're right if this man captures the Egyptian Gods and uses their power, it will disastrous for anyone," Atem said, leading the three Duelists back out into the courtyard.

Yugi replied as he stared out to the skies. "We've been out for too long. Isn't your father supposed to have returned, Atem?"

"He should've been back, but now I'm worried."

Tea knelt down by Yugi and whispered to him. "Yugi, we can't stay here for long. If the guards find us, they're going to ask us a bunch of questions."

"And questions we ain't got the time to answer for," Joey added.

Atem looked at them in a perplexing manner. "What questions?"

Before any could respond, there was the sound of a horse neighing. Alarmed, they saw a secret passage seemingly open on one of the stone walls. They saw a black horse running out with a middle-aged Egyptian man riding atop with an injury. Atem recognized this man and called out to him.

"Father!" Atem called out as he and the Duelists hurried over to the man on the horseback.

"My Pharaoh!" Called out a man behind Atem and the Duelists. It was Mahad, who raced over when hearing the neighs of the horse. As he helped Atem take the Pharaoh off the horse, he noticed the three Duelists. "Who are you three?" He quickly stood in front of the Pharaoh and Atem. He noticed Yugi and looked back to Atem. "Why is it you look like our prince? Did the Cult of Apophis send you?"

"Whoa, hold on! Who is this Cult of Apophis?" Joey raised his arms. "We're not here to hurt anyone!"

Tea added. "He's right! We're here to meet with your Pharaoh! It's important!"

"Now isn't the time to ask him anything," Mahad said. "I'm going to call for guards to take you away."

"Wait, Mahad!" Atem pleaded. "These people are not assassins! They weren't sent by the Cult of Apophis! They need our help and they wanted my father to help locate a man who wants the Egyptian Gods!"

Before Mahad could speak, the Pharaoh, Aknumkhanon, interjected and raised his head as he looked up to Atem.

"Mahad, what they speak is the truth..." The Pharaoh responded as he sat up. "That is why I left. There was suspicious activity outside Thebes that required my attention. This man they speak of... he indeed managed to enslave the power of the three Egyptian Gods..." He tried sitting up, but Atem and Yugi helped him sit down on an ivory seat near them. "This insane man, he said his name was..."

"...Frank," Yugi finished.

Aknumkhanon opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes, but how did you know...?"

"We're after this same man. He's arrived here from the future to steal the Egyptian Gods and he intends to go further to find more god monsters to pollute the timelines, including yours, your highness."

"Is this true, my Pharaoh? Is this man they refer to as Frank happens use the Egyptian Gods and has managed to do what no mortal has attempted to do? Has he truly enslaved the three gods Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra?"

"It's true. I was there to confront him, but he unleashed monsters on me. I barely managed to escape just when he enslaved the gods... tell me, travelers from the future... how do you intend to stop him?"

"We need this," Yugi pointed to the golden artifact hanging around Aknumkhanon's neck. "I believe you call it the Millennium Pendant."

"This?" He asked, lifting the item, which was an inverted golden pyramid with a wedjat eye on it. This was the Millennium Pendant, before it was broken following Zork's imprisonment and turned into the Millennium Puzzle.

Atem insisted. "Give it to me, father. I can help these people stop this man!"

"Where is Frank now?" Yugi inquired to the Pharaoh.

"He's gone... he left with the three gods..." Aknumkhanon turned over to his son and took off the Millennium Pendant that hung from his neck. "Take it, my son. I'm entrusting you with this to help these travelers. With this item, you'll be granted knowledge and powers beyond our comprehension."

Mesmerized by the powerful item, Atem took the Millennium Pendant and placed it around his neck. The boy felt an immense wave of power subtly wash over him. Yugi, too, felt a strong connection to Atem and the Millennium Pendant.

_That really takes me back._ Thought Yugi, watching Atem curiously eye the Millennium Pendant.

"Doesn't that bring back memories, Tea?" grinned Joey.

Tea genuinely smiled seeing Atem wearing the Pendant.

"Please, go my son... hurry before it's too late..." Aknumkhanon muttered before turning to Mahad. "Please, let him go with the travelers... as your Pharaoh, I so wish it..."

Mahad was reluctant to let Atem go, but honored his Pharaoh's wishes. "Yes, my Pharaoh."

"Mahad, we're leaving now," Atem spoke up. But, before he turned to leave, he saw his father fall unconscious. "Father!" He raced over to check on him, but Mahad calmly placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Please take care of my father, Mahad."

"I intend to, but you and these travelers must hurry and stop that man from unleashing the full power of the three Egyptian Gods," Mahad addressed the prince. He turned and nodded to the three Duelists. "I trust you will return with the prince, travelers of the future."

"Rest assured, Mahad, we will return with the prince, but also with order restored to this time," the King of Games vowed as he and his friends nodded, giving Mahad and the Pharaoh their word. "Ready, Prince Atem?"

"Yes, let's go before it's too late!" Atem added as he followed the three Duelists through the secret passage leading out of the courtyard.

Lifting Aknumkhanon up, Mahad faced the direction they left. "Good luck, my prince. With the Millennium Pendant, you shouldn't fail." He carried the unconscious Pharaoh into the palace. "You'll make your father proud, Atem..."

"Mahad!" The familiar cries from Teana and Jono were heard.

"Did Atem leave with Yugi and those friends of his?" Jono asked.

"He did. He's going on an important quest for his father. The Millennium Pendant was given to him for this mission."

Teana nodded. "I hope he'll be ok."

"Mahad!" Called one of the palace aides, who rushed in to see Mahad, Jono, and Teana. "I'm here to inform you that Seth and his aides have located the Cult of Apophis' hideout... and..." He stopped when he saw Mahad carrying the unconscious Pharaoh. "What happened? Pharaoh Aknumkhanon's..."

"No time to explain. Let's get our Pharaoh into his quarters. He needs to be treated."

"And the prince?"

"He's on an extremely important mission for his father. He's being accompanied by aides as we speak. Come, we don't have much time..." He said as the aide, Teana, and Jono helped him carry Aknumkhanon off.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yugi, Atem, Joey, and Tea ran out of the palace.

"There might still be a way to retrieve the Egyptian Gods, but we need to get back to our friends first," Yugi told Atem.

Atem replied. "I understand. When we meet your friends, tell me what I need to do."

They ran as fast as they could out of Thebes to make it to the cavern and reconvene with their friends. However, they were blissfully unaware of the adventure taking place elsewhere.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Meikai/Near Demon Priests' Main Lair/6:35 PM**_

The Neo-Spirit Detectives quickly stormed a hallway taking them near the Demon Priest's lair. When they turned a corner, Yui, Cammy, and Aoshi probed a strong Youki presence drawing near. ShadowMetalGarurumon halted his advance and let the kids dismount him.

"Did you feel that, Yui?" Aoshi inquired.

"Look!" Moonlight Knight pointed to someone running down the hall.

"That's Yasha!" Cammy gasped when she recognized the white-haired hanyou.

Yasha stopped and saw the Neo-Detectives in the open. "What are you all doing here?!"

"We came to save our friend, Kohana, remember? Weren't you with Yusuke and Rio?" asked Yui, suddenly turning around and feeling a second Youki presence. "We're not alone."

Yasha growled as she turned around and spotted Tsukiyomi stopping. Still carrying a concealed Selipa, Tsukiyomi cursed herself for not taking the short cut route back to the main quarters.

_Just what I didn't need! I have to get to Long...! _Tsukiyomi shifted her view between her eldest daughter and the Neo-Detectives. "I don't have time..."

"For what? Me?" Yasha shot a fierce glare directly Tsukiyomi, causing her mother to hold her ground.

"Get out of my way, Yasha! I need to see Long! He's committed treachery!"

"So, you're starting to notice the underhanded snake Long truly is?"

"Doesn't matter. I plan to deal with Long my way," Tsukiyomi growled. "And these young Spirit Detectives won't stop me!"

"Hold on. What's that you're carrying?" Yui demanded to know what's hidden in Tsukiyomi's custody.

"Evidence of Long's treacherous nature..."

"Then, we should stop this bickering and stop Long, mother!" Yasha pleaded to the Demon Priest.

Before Tsukiyomi could decide, a series of voices emanated from out of nowhere. The Neo-Detectives recognized the few of them.

"Hey, I heard Kuwabara and Maya just now," Aoshi said with his keen wolf ears twitching.

Yui surveyed around. "I wonder if they're looking for us?"

Cammy added. "They're also not too far from here."

Yasha turned around and walked up to Tsukiyomi, who stepped back. "Mother, please, we need to hurry. We can help you take down, Long."

Tsukiyomi was hesitant to comply, which angered Yasha.

"If you won't comply, I'll have to take action against you!" Yasha threatened action against Tsukiyomi. "If Long revives Arago, we're all doomed! Long will likely have Arago kill you and Vigor!"

Tsukiyomi was caught between exacting her own revenge on Long or taking her daughter with her. Her pride won't allow anyone to aid her, but she knew saying no to her daughter might be be her last regret.

"Mother, that scent is familiar," Yasha sniffed the sack that Yasha placed Selipa in. "That's... Selipa..."

xxxxx

Not too far from inside the castle, Kuwabara and Maya had given chase to Nadeshiko, who slipped from Kuwabara's watch and followed a peculiar Youki presence.

"Sheesh, she's too fast..." Kuwabara panted, catching his breath,

Maya looked around. "She's not around here. Wherever she is, I hope she'll be ok."

"Same here. We need to find her."

Suddenly, both felt an assortment of Kis/Youkis gathered in one vicinity not too far from them. In fact, they were close to where the Neo-Detectives, Yasha, and Tsukiyomi were.

"C'mon, Maya! Maybe they know where Nadeshiko might be!"

"Yeah, didn't you feel that other Youki? That's one of the Demon Priests."

"Then, looks like the kids and Yasha are about to rumble with a Demon Priest. Let's not miss this one out."

Kuwabara and Maya hurried along a wide corridor taking them to their destination.

xxxxx

Toki ran down a flight of stairs carrying an unconscious Mizuno with him. Just when he turned a corner, he stopped and saw Nadeshiko bumping into him.

"What the hell?!" snarled Toki as he looked down at Nadeshiko. An evil grin smeared across the demon man's features. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's the little half-dragon brat." When he turned Nadeshiko, he saw a purple Youki aura erupt from her and her eyes turning red. "...what...?!"

Nadeshiko let out a fierce cry and lunged at Toki as the Demon Knight's blood-curdling cry filled the hallways.

xxxxx

_**Demon Priests' Main Lair/6:40 PM**_

Slowly pivoting his head, Long's wicked smile widened when he sensed the awakening of a unique Youki occupied with bloodlust. _Well, if it isn't you, dear Nadeshiko. So, you've came with Yasha and the others. This is too good to be true!_ He attentively turned as Yusuke came charging like a mad bull. He narrowly dodged Yusuke's punch and jumped out onto the ritual site.

"Get back here!" Yusuke bellowed as he jumped out after him. "Going somewhere?"

Long smirked as he approached near Kohana's resting spot. The Kuroshishi brothers ceased their battle watching Long.

"Kyo, I think it's time you learned what's happened to Selipa."

Kyo was befuddled like the others were. "What do you mean, Long?"

The Demon Priest quickly pointed to Rio. "I place accusation on your brother, Rio, on the charge of murdering Selipa!"

Upon hearing this, Kyo's spirit was shattered when hit with this startling news. Although, unbeknownst to him, Long toyed with Long's emotions to further the acceleration of the ritual process. With his emotions invoked, Kyo attentively turned to Rio as his body quivered violently. Yusuke and Rio were both equally shocked to hear the news of Selipa's death.

"That's a load of crap! Rio was with me the whole time!" Yusuke protested. "I think Rio and I both know you're the likely suspect. It's written all over you!"

"Silence! I have proof via security footage. This happened earlier before the assault started, Kyo," Long produced the same viewing orb he used to fool Tsukiyomi.

Kyo's eyes widened when he witnessed 'Rio' murdering Selipa. The 'footage' was further utilized as the last resort to invoke the full power of the Demon Moon Stone.

_Phase two initiated. _Long smirked as Kyo's darkness aura expanded wider and caused the earth to shudder. "Kill your brother, Kyo! Kill the man who took your beloved partner! He must pay for his crime!"

"Brother! Don't listen to that monster! I wasn't anywhere near the castle when this happened!" Rio tried to reason with his brother. However, he realized his pleas fell on Kyo's deaf ears and witnessed the lion-shaped aura cocoon Kyo. "Kyo!"

"It's too late, Rio. Now you must pay with your life!" Long laughed.

Yusuke clenched his fists as he charged down to attack Long. "YOU SHUT UP!"

As Yusuke went to engage Long, Rio faced Kyo, who was sitting on all fours and growing in size. Rio backed away seeing the face of a black lion roaring. Long's treacherous scheme has further escalated this conflict into a bloodbath.

xxxxx

**(Cue _Through the Fire and Flames_ by _Dragonforce_)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Tsukiyomi: Out of my way unless you want to see a surprise?

Neo-Spirit Detectives: …..

Yasha: We don't have time for this!

Yusuke: Rio's turned himself into a big lion!

Long: Yes, and with the brothers turned into beasts, we can settle who's bite is mightier... the lion's or the wolf's.

Kurama: Karasu, I know you're hiding. Face me.

Karasu: That Knight you fought is the least of your problems now. You're all mine, Shui-What?! (gets taken over by 'something')

Long: So, you just happened to find us, Nadeshiko, my daughter.

Nadeshiko: (hisses ferociously)

Vigor: So, this is the combined force of three Demon kings... I'm impressed, but now you face me in my demon ape form!

Chuu: I'm heading off to find Natsume and the others! You blokes hold the fort!

Jupiter: Ugh, this is bad. I don't see Athenamon anywhere.

Ztreko-Li: I don't know how you got here, Sailor, but it matters not. Demonstrate to me your Dai-Valkyrie strength.

Amazoness Queen: They call you Silent Magician...? The only male child of the village?

Sely: Amazoness Queen, I've found you. I'm going to avenge Wildheart!

Najadramon: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Venus: Hey, skull freak! Hope you don't mind if we crash your party!

Revenant: The Sailor Senshi are here?!

BelialMyotismon: Nothing we can't handle.

Mercury: We need to free the Dra-Warriors, Neptune.

Moon: Let's get the Knights out.

Mars: We better hurry!

Lien: Need to find Nagah-sensei!

Igasu: Going somewhere, odango idiot?

Sailor Moon: Igasu?! How are you still alive?!

Nagah: Sailor Mars, I sense that you're here. (emits her presence) Find me. I am here waiting for you.

Hydra: Sailor Saturn, I shall be your opponent.

Jaden: Who is that freak?!

Apophis: I am Apophis, and you will all be punished for trespassing into my domain.

Yusei: We'll see about that.

Tristan: The Staff of Apophis... it's...!

Syrus: What's it doing moving toward us?

Lyn: Can it be?

Summoner Venus: We've cleared the area of these freaks.

Blue Mars: But, I sense distress coming from the city.

Adam: We'll investigate, but first the others need help containing Dimitri.

Orcus: Dimitri's much stronger than we were prepared for!

Ixion: No, our magic is managing to subdue him.

Neo Moon: He's resisting the darkness, but he needs more help from us.

Sedna: Dimitri, please! Don't let Charon take you from me! (grabs Dragon Saber and prepares to strike him with it)

Kuipers: SEDNA!

Charon: (grimaces) You can't destroy me, Pluto! If you do, you'll regret it.

Pluto: I have no regrets.

Carly: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Ancient Egypt Arc Concludes? Escalation of More Battles! **_

Yugi: Wait a minute, you guys now have Spirit...!

Jaden and Yusei: Got that right!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Probably my longest chapter to date as far as _Dawn of Chaos_ is concerned. Lots of battles and set-ups for the forthcoming chapters.

Quite some eventful moments including the fall of the Royal Knights, Dra-Warriors, and Amazon Kingdom. But, just as they've fallen, the Sailor Senshi will be there to try reclaim them from the Neo-Rajita, but it ain't going to be easy that's for sure.

So far, it will be set-up as follows:

Dra-Warrior siege: Sailor Venus vs. Revenant and Sailor Mercury & Sailor Neptune vs. everyone else until the main Dra-Warriors (Kyodaidramon, Espirtdramon, and co. are freed). BelialMyotismon is also there as the 'wild card' player for the Neo-Rajita.

Amazon Kingdom siege: Sailor Jupiter vs. Ztreko-Li, Sely and her team vs. Amazoness Queen, and Sailor Uranus vs. Minessa, Castillo, and Mee-Nai. Najadramon is also there as the 'wild card', who will play a difference maker. Jupiter, Uranus, and co. need to look out for her, too.

Royal Knight siege: Sailor Moon vs. Igasu, Sailor Saturn vs. Hydra, and Sailor Mars vs. Nagah. There's also Rajita flunkies and guards to worry about. Gamera, Lobo, and Omegamon X are no present in this location for the time being.

Wonder how these events will play out?

Additionally, we have the Meikai battles. The Demon Knight vs. Spirit Detective battles should settle down next time as the focus will shift more over to the fights with the Demon Priests and the Kuroshishi brothers' battle... and looks like Kohana's about to awaken with her new Demon Stone.

Thoughts on the Kuiper and Neo Senshi's respective Dai-Valkyrie/Valkyrie forms? And what about the Neo Senshi, Makemake, and Haumea's animal spirits? Any one of the animals you weren't expecting? Tell me!

Mamoru finally gets an overdue power-up: Norse Knight. His form is based off the Kamen Rider outfits. With Gaia as his steed, the Moon family is now complete with a set of equines: Usagi & Sleipnir, Mamoru & Gaia, and Chibi-Usa & Pegasus. Gaia indeed comes from Elysion, the kingdom where Helios and Prince Endymion come from. Also quite fitting Gaia being the one to transport Endymion to the moon during the Silver Millennium.

Yes, I am really exploiting the Ascendant's weakness to specific kinds of high-level magic, especially those forged by Senshi. Next chapter, we'll see how far the girls must go to subdue Angemon X.

Moreover, Charon seems to be losing a bit of her nerve fighting Pluto. We'll see where this goes next time.

Thoughts on the pups finally digivolving? BlackRenamon was quite obvious. ShineInumon was a name thought up by LazerWulf. I'm sure Renamon and Inumon will be proud of seeing their pups grow up and being partners for the Katsuya twins will help shape that partnership.

Still, it doesn't change the fact these IceDevimon zombies are troublesome. Those other Digi-Zombies attacking Beelzebumon are from the Redux version of _Wrath of Pharaohmon_. So, just in case you're confused and/or never read Redux yet, I'm letting the uninformed know. But, please, do check out Redux sometimes. I still need to update Redux again soon.

Last, but not least, the Ancient Egypt arc kicks into high gear. Abukom is revealed as the AE!Mokuba and is Akahana's love, which no doubt surprised Serenity and Mokuba, haha. Don't worry I have no intention to pair these two up as I've stuck with Serenity and Morpheous for the longest time. The big villain for this mini-arc has been revealed and a link to the Staff of Apophis has been made. Now with everyone heading to the Cult of Apophis hideout, business will pick-up. But, can the Duelists make out of there before Yugi, Atem, Tea, and Joey return?

These questions and more should hopefully be answered in the next chapter (and the upcoming ones). Whew, these chapters are getting lengthy. Hope you all can gut it out and handle these gigantic chapters.

Anyway, send a review and I should have the next chapter ready around the holidays. See you soon!


	48. Egypt Arc Concludes! More Battles!

**A/N: **Hope you're enjoying the holidays. If you're reading this, then you've likely survived the apocalypse... yeah, no comment.

With that over hyped mumbo jumbo behind us, here's my holiday gift to you guys for sticking with me and this fic! It'll be three years and ongoing by next month since I started this. And this will be the last DoC update for 2012. Next update will come somewhere in January!

And with that, let's see how everything follows up from the last chaotic installment.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 48

_**Ancient Egypt Arc Concludes? Escalation of More Battles! **_

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/6:45 PM**_

Rio stood fearfully glaring into the eyes of the giant wolf that Kyo became. The wolf gaped his massive snout, letting saliva hit the ground and eat through like acid. Rio walked back feeling dread consume him. Kyo advanced toward him ready to rip his body into shreds. The claws on Kyo's paws grew into great lengths with each claw being bigger than Rio's body.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #5)**

Yusuke was in a state of shock witnessing Kyo's transformation into a giant demon wolf. Long relished in every moment of Kyo's transformation.

"What do you think, Yusuke Urameshi? This is when a Demon Stone takes full effect over its host!" Long boasted hard when he proudly watched Kyo stalk toward Kyo like a hungry animal. "Rio is in deep trouble now. He will have no choice but allow his Demon Stone to fully manifest and turn him into a demon."

"Rio! Get out of there!" Yusuke called him. He pivoted over to Long and ran up grabbing his arm. "Call off Kyo now!"

"Why would I do something so foolish?! We've reached the pinnacle of the ritual event. After this battle is decided, Kohana will awaken and fight one of her brothers to a duel to the death! Arago will break out of his seal once all three Demon Stones are united in one body."

"Seal...?"

Long raised his head pointing Yusuke toward the skies hanging above them. "There. The seal is above us in the sky. Once the three Demon Stones are united, the skies will split open and the seal will become broken. From this seal will come Arago's spirit, who has been waiting for thousands of years to lay siege to the three realms."

_I definitely feel something terrible above us!_ Yusuke realized, who tightened his grip on Long's arm, who easily broke free and kneed his face.

"Don't take your eyes off me, Yusuke!" laughed the deceitful Demon Priest, who picked up Yusuke and slammed him against a wall.

Yusuke grunted while his whole body was being planted several times into the wall. He watched Rio jump on a platform and avoiding Kyo's giant claws.

"Rio! Activate that damn stone of yours!"

Overhearing Yusuke's plea, Rio hesitated to do so. Kyo made a quick swipe at the platform and caused it to collapse, forcing Rio to jump on another platform. Kyo howled out loud as he made a dash for the next platform and smashed it with his tail. Rio quickly jumped onto Kyo's back and dug his fingers into the giant wolf's back, channeling Youki into the beast and trying to neutralize him.

"C'mon, it's time to end this, Kyo!" Rio declared, but try as he might, Kyo charged into the nearest platform. As he crashed through, he quickly sent Kyo flying into the air and hitting the ground.

"Rio! Damn it...!" growled Yusuke. He caught Long with a headbutt and forced the Demon Priest to let go. "No more fooling around, Long! _**Spirit Gun!**_" He charged the spirit blast toward the villain, who simply batted the beam down like nothing. "You've gotta be shitting me!"

Long rubbed the spot where the blast burned his hand. He laughed off Yusuke's last ditch effort. "Nice try, son of Raizen. Now bow before me!" He phased and appeared behind Yusuke. He landed an elbow strike to Yusuke's face and planted him facefirst into the earth.

Meanwhile, Rio recovered to his feet while Kyo charged toward him. The wolf opened his mouth and expelled a black Youki beam that exploded near Rio. The force from the explosion knocked Rio flying into the air and through an altar.

"_**C'mon, Kyo! I want to kill you at your best... and I'll smear your blood across the ground for murdering Selipa!**_"

Struggling to sit up, Rio grasped his chest as his anger flared, which invoked his Demon Stone. Rio lifted his head as his eyes turned black and a low demonic growl came from his mouth.

"You've done it now, Kyo..." Rio growled deeply under his breath as his body began to change.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Outside the Demon Priests' castle, the many battles scattered throughout Sheol. The remaining Spirit Detective and Demon Knight clashed were reaching their decisive ends.

Gami stalked toward Yoko Kurama, who transformed during the heat of their battle. The Demon Knight stood over Yoko Kurama and raised his fist ready to finish the silver-haired bandit off.

"Got any last words?" Gami grinned evilly as he brought his fist over Yoko Kurama's head.

Suddenly, Yoko Kurama instinctively pressed his hand into Gami's gut and awakened the seed he planted through Gami's armor. Before Gami knew what happened, long green vines emerged from his armor and wrapped themselves around Gami, restraining the Demon Knight.

"How did you do this?!" demanded the infuriated Demon Knight, who desperately tried breaking free. The more he struggled, the tighter the vines held him and more came out to subdue him.

"It was just a matter of slipping one seed under your nose. A simpleton like you wouldn't have realized it," Kurama cruelly said. "All it took was hiding a seed behind a pebble and flicking it on your obvious blind spot." He vaguely mentioned the demon's back. "You're at my mercy. Any last words?"

"You won't win... this won't hold me forever!" declared the Demon Knight. As he struggled, more vines wrapped around him and even covered his face.

Yoko Kurama sighed in exasperation. "Let's end this. I have places to be-"

_**Boom!**_

Gami seemingly exploded along with the vines. Taken aback, Yoko Kurama covered his face and watched an insidious figure walking through the billowing smoke. It was a figure emitting a familiar presence that Kurama knew all too well.

"You've finally come out of hiding. I was wondering when you'd show, Karasu."

"Shuichi, I couldn't afford to keep you waiting," the dark clad figure chortled evilly as he walked over Gami's remains. He stopped and pierced a calm glare into Yoko Kurama's eyes. "You knew it would come down between us. This big fool was just an obstacle that needed to be removed."

"Regardless of the outcome, he was going to die," Yoko Kurama said, summoning vines from his right wrist and making a sword out of it. "You'll be joining him soon, Karasu. I'm going to make sure you never come back."

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #4)**

Karasu instinctively produced his demon bombs as they floated around him. Yoko Kurama and Karasu bumrushed each other. The silver-haired fox cut through the barrage of bombs, causing them to detonate before they even touched him. Yoko Kurama slashed at Karasu, who took to the air and threw more demon bombs.

"You'll have to do better to resorting to petty old tricks," Yoko Kurama said, taking out a few roses from his silver mane and flinging them into the bombs. After each one exploded, he jumped up and saw Karasu landing on the ground.

Karasu smiled behind his mask. "You're lucky your friends recovered your soul from the Taiyoukais. Actually, I'm happy they did, because now I can take your soul for myself." He cackled and waited for Yoko Kurama to descend toward him. "I shall deny your existence and become a legend."

"Your welcome to try," the bandit said as he pursued Karasu, who took off running.

xxxxx

After uncrossing his arms, Brimstone focused while pillars of wild fire danced around him. As Kanzo tried getting too close, he and the symbiote winced from the intense heat burning them. Brimstone trapped Kanzo in his fire trap and watched him struggling to endure the heat extremities.

"I see you can't stand the heat. You and that creature," Brimstone motioned to Kanzo and his symbiote. He shifted his arms forward and forged two concentrated spheres of fire. "You won't survive this. Prepare to meet your end!"

Kanzo frantically tried blitzing through the wall of fire, but the heat encased him within and prevented any route of escape. Brimstone formed an oval-shape with his hands and unleashed a concentrated fire beam directly toward Kanzo.

"_**Heat Spot Ray!**_" declared Brimstone as his beam blew a hole through Kanzo, forcing the symbiote slime to fall off. Kanzo's body was set ablaze as he fell to the ground and died in a blazing inferno.

As Brimstone sauntered over to Kanzo's remains, the symbiote screeched and dug a hole through the earth. It burrowed through deep and out of Brimstone's reach. Brimstone powered down his wall of fire and focused on finding the symbiote.

_I can't let that thing latch onto anyone else!_ Brimstone thought as he unleashed fire under his feet and propelled through the air.

xxxxx

Several kilometers off from Sheol...

_**Clank!**_

Hiei and Shiki's blades shattered as they seemingly went through one another. Hiei gazed over his broken sword and ignited black flames creating his _**Sword of the Darkness Flame**_. He readily bumrushed Shiki, who channeled his Youki through his blades. He quickly ran up and attacked Hiei head-on, delivering a succession of energy blade strikes.

"_**Take this!**_" Shiki fired a concentrated shot through one of his blades.

Hiei sliced through the beam with his darkness sword. As Shiki fired a barrage of shots, the demon speed blitzed through the beams and cut them down with just his sword. As he blitzed right up to Shiki, he unleashed lightning fast slashes all over the cybernetic demon's body. The next thing Shiki saw was Hiei blitzing through him and casting an after image to throw off his sensors. Shiki turned around and sank to both knees as black blood squirted out from his cybernetic body.

"_**You've won... wielder of the Darkness Flame... enjoy your temporary victory...**_"

With that, Shiki pressed a switch on his left wrist revealing a self-detonation mechanism. Hiei saw this and blitzed right up to intercept him. He sliced off Shiki's arm, which did nothing to neutralize the self-detonator from going off. Hiei hastily picked up the pace and blitzed past Shiki, leaving him behind laughing.

_**Boom!**_

Following the detonation came a giant explosion that swept across the vicinity and knocked Hiei back. Hiei was sent falling into a ditch as the explosion covered a several kilometer radius and ravaged the land they previously fought on. Hiei picked himself up and climbed the ledge. He poked his head out to see the ruined land and sensed no traces of Shiki's Youki. He had obliterated himself in hopes of taking Hiei with him.

Hiei turned away and stormed back toward Sheol.

xxxxx

Yoko Kurama swiped at Karasu with his vine sword. He did get Karasu once by stabbing his abdomen with it. Karasu winced and griped his wound. He covered it protecting himself from Kurama attempting to plant a seed into him.

**(End theme)**

"Give it up, Karasu," Yoko Kurama coldly narrowed his shifty yellow eyes at his nemesis. "In my current state, I can easily take you apart."

"So, you say, but I'm not through yet..." Karasu stopped as he and Yoko Kurama noticed the ground shaking under them. "What's that...?"

Yoko Kurama's shot open as he watched the black symbiote pop out of the ground. Karasu whirled around and the last thing he saw was the black symbiote devouring him whole. Karasu struggled to break loose from the symbiote's powerful grip, but the slimy parasite consumed Karasu.

"LET ME GO!" Karasu tried unleashing his demon bombs, but the slime stopped them from setting off.

**(Cue Spiderman 64 OST – **_**Venom Theme**_**)**

Yoko Kurama ran up to try to repel the symbiote. His efforts were in vain as the symbiote took control of its new host. Karasu turned around wearing the demonic suit as he opened his eyes. The suit shaped over his body giving him an even darker outfit. His mask protruded through the slime and long red nails came out through his fingers.

_It's that symbiote that was attached to that Demon Knight. That Youki I sensed diminish was defeated by Brimstone. Now, it's taken Karasu as it new host. I can't let either leave here!_ Yoko Kurama eyed the symbiote fully taking over Karasu. "Fire is your weakness if Brimstone destroyed your former host and thus you retreated to take this new host."

"Heheheh! Yoko Kurama!" Karasu laughed hysterically, gaping his teeth covered mouth. "We're going to take your head!" He ran up toward Yoko Kurama and opened his chest to let loose a barrage of demon bombs.

Yoko Kurama immediately jumped into the air and threw roses to take out the bombs. He watched Karasu fly over him and throw a pair of black tendrils that pierced through his right leg and left arm.

"Ugh!" grunted the silver-haired fox.

"_**Heheheh, yes! Strike! Your body will be ripped to pieces and your brains will be ours to consume!**_" The uncharacteristic nature of the symbiote Karasu openly declared and laughed.

Yoko Kurama landed on the ground favoring his leg and arm. He threw his vine sword, which pierced through Karasu's gut, but the symbiote ripped the vine blade out and ignored the blood spilling from the gaping wound. The suit covered Karasu's wound.

"Kurama, it's time to say your prayers," the possessed Karasu chortled evilly, turning one hand into a double-ax and making his claws extend on the other. He approached Yoko Kurama.

Yoko Kurama saw vines shooting out from his wounds and grabbing Karasu. They both struggled in a tug of war. As this went on, Brimstone had a lock on the symbiote's location and headed off to prevent it from killing Yoko Kurama.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Chuu, Rinku, and the other Makai warriors were drastically cutting down the Sheol grunt numbers. However, more soldiers kept storming through the gates, which did the Makai warriors no favors as some were starting to show fatigue. But, Chuu, being determined like never before, stormed right toward the Demon Priests' stronghold.

"Ya blokes take care of the flunkies! I'm gonna get Natsume, her bro, and the others!" The drunkard bellowed as he bumrushed through a soldiers. He repelled them back using a surge of his own Youki aura.

Chuu called back. "Be careful, Chuu!"

Chuu pressed forward like a mad bull. Every Meikai grunt standing in his quickly got blasted away, punched into the air, and trampled over. He was able to cross the bridge and ran through the front doors. He pivoted to his left side and probed a few familiar Youki nearby.

"There they are. I can barely feel Natsume. Better run like my ass been lit on fire!"

xxxxx

Outside the castle, Vigor powered up to his full gorilla state as his augmented demon strength overwhelmed his opposition. Enki, Yomi, Mukuro, and Toguro hit Vigor with their effective attacks. While it helped slow Vigor down, the Demon Priest's durability became much too strenuous for them.

Yomi unleashed a barrage of Youki balls that seemingly slowed Vigor down. Toguro, powered up to his 100 percent state, grabbed a hold of Vigor's right arm and picked him up. Toguro slammed Vigor to the ground, causing the earth to crumble beneath them. As Vigor fell into a pit, the demons followed him. Enki fell right atop of Vigor's back and tried crushing him under his weight. Vigor powered out and belly flopped Enki off.

"As big as I am, he's throwing my ass around like a kid!" Enki was flabbergasted.

Vigor rose from the ground and popped his neck, grunting deeply. "I admit you're more troublesome together than you are separately. I can't take you lightly, but I have the utmost confidence I can defeat you."

"Really or you just blowing smoke out of your ass?" Mukuro said, taking a battle stance.

As Vigor smashed his fists into the ground, the demons spread out evading getting hit by the excessive force behind his fists. Mukuro attempted cutting him to bits with her dimension cutter technique. Vigor punched the ground and sent Mukuro flying back. Toguro and Enki tried double teaming Vigor, but the Demon Priest punched them back. Yomi came up behind the gorilla demon and locked a headlock around Vigor's neck while trying to choke him out. Vigor grabbed Yomi and threw him off his back.

Yomi landed on his feet as his three colleagues amassed behind him.

"We can keep this going, you fools," the gorilla's evil grin widened as he smashed both fists together. "But, realize your efforts to delay or even stop the ritual will end in vain."

The four demons bumrushed and attacked Vigor again, keeping the Demon Priest occupied as a confrontation with another Demon Priest was taking place.

xxxxx

Inside the halls of the castle...

Kuwabara and Maya ran down a corridor and turned a corner. To their surprise, they saw the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Shura, and Yasha facing Tsukiyomi. Upon seeing Tsukiyomi, Kuwabara felt the immense Youki emanating from the Demon Priest.

"Maya, you feel that? This is some intense power she's giving off."

Maya concurred. "Not so subtle, is she?"

"There's Yui and the others! Hey, guys!" The orange-haired man hollered to the Neo-Detectives.

As they turned to see Kuwabara and Maya running up to them, the Neo-Detectives were taken aback.

"Kuwabara?! Maya?!" Cammy exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"So, this is one of the Demon Priests?" Kuwabara inquired.

Yasha replied. "Yes, this is my mother Tsukiyomi."

"She's your mother?!"

"Listen, Kuwabara, we don't have time to chat," Yui said as she and the others quickly took a stand against Tsukiyomi.

Shura added. "We need to find the ritual site and you can take us there!"

"Mother, take us to the ritual site!" Yasha pleaded to Tsukiyomi, who seemingly became despondent with her daughter's defiance.

"I can't do that," Tsukiyomi said, placing Selipa down on the floor. "I intend to resolve differences with Long by myself. I will kill him without you or these new allies of yours."

"Look! Don't be a fool! We're all against Long!" Yui tried reasoning with the Demon Priest.

Turning around and facing Yui, a wicked smile adorned Tsukiyomi's features. She lowered her hand near her waist. "You have quite the mouth, Spirit Detective. But, since you're all here and refuse to get out of my way, you leave me no choice. Let me ask you something. Why do I keep a harem of nothing but women?"

"Is this a trick question?!" Aoshi growled.

Yasha furrowed her brows. "You wouldn't..."

"I prefer female slaves because they can pleasure me. In return of their services to me, I give them what they want, but only one lucky slave per century receives the honor of seeing..." As her devilish grin widened, Tsukiyomi pulled up her dress and unveiled her 'family jewels' complete with a schlong!

Needless to say, all but Yasha reacted as any sane person would seeing male genitalia. The men were grossed out while the girls turned blue in the face.

"GWAAAAHH!" Kuwabara averted his eyes. _I didn't JUST see THAT! It burns even to look!_

"She's a futanari!" Yui was flabbergasted.

Cammy shook her head. "...yeah... totally didn't see that coming..."

_Never thought one of the Demon Priests would be a futanari. _Aoshi shuddered in thought.

Moonlight Knight nearly vomited as he covered his mouth. "I'm going to forget I ever saw _that_!"

The arrogant Demon Priest let out a haughty laugh. "That's what you get. Now, to make my leave..."

_**Wham!**_

Yasha ran up and kicked her mother right in her jewels. Everyone else winced painfully as some faces contorted seeing Yasha pull her foot from Tsukiyomi's crotch. As a result, the pain distracted Tsukiyomi and diminished her chances to retaliate.

"Forgive me, mother."

"Yasha... why...?"

"One of you attack now!" Yasha charged.

Maya wasted no time and ran up, cupping her hands forward. Before Tsukiyomi could react, Maya unleashed an immense green beam that impacted the Demon Priest and blasted her away. Tsukiyomi's blood-curdling screams filled the hallways as Yasha picked up Selipa's body.

"Holy cow! You're amazing, Maya!" Yui exclaimed.

The Chimera modestly responded. "Thanks, but I doubt I could've taken her out if she wasn't hurting. Yasha did most of the damage."

"But, you finished off a Demon Priest!" Shura said. "I'm astounded a human is capable of such a feat!"

Kuwabara added. "Hate to break to ya, but Maya's hardly a human anymore."

"Oh, right, I remember hearing about a group of half-human, half-aliens named the Chimeras. Still, you managed to kill a Demon Priest."

Maya sweatdropped. "Gee, thanks, but like I said, I can't take all the credit."

"We don't have much time, everyone," Yasha said. "We've been delayed longer than we should've. That blast may or may have not done my mother in. Maya, you did the right thing to stop her. C'mon, everyone!"

"Right, let's get moving!" Yui called out.

As the group headed down the east direction, they instinctively sensed more collective powers near them. Kuwabara, Maya, and most of the Neo-Detectives recognized two of them.

"That's Nadeshiko and Mizuno's energies close by! This way!" Kuwabara pointed down the corridor.

xxxxx

"GAAAAH!" Toki let out a loud blood-curdling scream as he stumbled back. He looked down fearfully at Nadeshiko, who had his right arm in her mouth. "You... you did this to me?! Me?! One of the Demon Knights?!"

Nadeshiko threw Toki's arm aside and hissed in response. A large frill expanded around her neck as her eye glowed and turned green.

Awakening, Mizuno saw Nadeshiko walking over bear her.

"Nadeshiko...?" The Sirendramon blinked in befuddlement. _What just happened? Who pissed her off?_

To Mizuno's surprise, Nadeshiko neutralized the chains binding Mizuno's hands. Mizuno was immediately let loose. After her binding became undone, Mizuno stood up and glared down the one-armed Toki. Her eyes shifted over to the arm laying on the other side of the hall.

"You saved me, Nadeshiko. Thanks."

Nadeshiko continued hissing directly toward Toki's obvious direction. The Demon Knight stepped away fearfully as he realized the dilemma he had fallen into.

"You're not looking too hot," Mizuno smirked coolly at Toki's true cowardice nature. "And your true colors are showing."

"Please... I didn't... I didn't mean..."

"To chain me up like a dog and ready to use me like I'm your own cheap bottom feeding prostitute? What's wrong? Can't find a woman to give you pleasure so you choose me from the lot? Well, hate to disappoint you, but you aren't my type," Mizuno shot him a terrifying and piercing glare.

Toki quickly forged an energy blade and ran up trying to behead Mizuno. The Sirendramon easily danced through his quick slashes and kicked the blade from his hand. She seized Toki's throat and jammed a pillar of water down Toki's throat.

"There's just some women you don't treat like whores!"

"Please, don't kill me!" He pleaded for his life, but Mizuno had other plans.

"Bottoms up, bitch," Mizuno scoffed as she forced more water into Toki's body. As the quantity of water filled him like a balloon, Mizuno picked up Nadeshiko and jumped back watching him explode.

Once the Neo-Detectives and the others arrived, they were surprised to see Toki's remains splattered across the floor. Mizuno emerged with Nadeshiko secured in her arms.

"Thank goodness you two are ok!" Kuwabara said with relief. He hurried over and took Nadeshiko from Mizuno. "What happened?"

"Long story short, this Demon Knight caught me in a foul mood and I gave him a piece of my mind," Mizuno flat out stated, causing some to shudder.

Aoshi whispered to Moonlight Knight. I don't even want to know."

"Amazing, a Demon Priest and a Demon Knight have been defeated," Shura was still reeling from the series of shocking turn of events.

"But, the conflict has yet to be resolved," Yasha announced to everyone present. "Now we have a chance to end the ritual." She eyed Nadeshiko suspiciously and smiled. _It was you who unleashed your ferocity on that Demon Knight. Wasn't it, Nadeshiko? You can feel Long's presence... I know you can._

"I can feel them," Yui said, probing Kyo and Rio's Demon Stone energies. "The battle is getting heated up."

Cammy nodded. "The battle isn't over, but we have to keep moving!"

"What she said, guys," Kuwabara said. "Yasha, lead the way."

With that, Yasha took the group out of the room and headed up a flight of stairs. The Neo-Detective braced themselves for the most important battle. Yui closed her eyes for a moment and for a brief second she saw a golden-haired woman turning around giving her a hauntingly vague look.

Yui mentally gasped. _What the hell was that?! I have to focus!_

"Yui?" Cammy turned to her friend with concern.

Nodding, the lead Neo-Detective dismissed her. "It's nothing. Ready to save Kohana, guys?"

The Neo-Detectives hollered in unison as the group continued heading up the flight of stairs toward the Demon Priests' stronghold.

xxxxx

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #6)**

The battle turned brutal when Kyo completely tore into Rio. Kyo slashed at Rio, nearly breaking his demon armor. Rio growled deeply as an intense dark purple aura condensed around him. Kyo quickly stopped as he felt the immense Youki surging from Rio, who got on all fours like an animal. The darkness aura devoured the young man as he underwent a similar transformation that Kyo made.

Long witnessed the event unfold with sheer satisfaction. "Excellent, Rio's succumbing to his Demon Sun Stone's corrupt power. Now, we'll truly see who will come out on top."

Yusuke blanched in horror witnessing Rio transform into a giant black lion wearing a silver mane and sporting a dark purple aura, which outlined his giant frame. The giant lion walked forward, roaring demonic bellows. Kyo and Rio locked eyes as they bumrushed each other and clashed. Rio swiped at Kyo and clobbered him with his right paw. Kyo retaliated and headbutted Rio's stomach. Kyo tackled Rio through a platform as they rolled around. Kyo pinned Rio down. Rio rebounded as he kicked Kyo off and pinned him to the ground.

"C'mon, Rio..." Yusuke growled, getting up and uppercutting Long's face. As he dazed Long, Yusuke ran up and bombarded him with a barrage of _**Shotgun **_ki blasts.

The blasts pulverized Long like crazy, allowing Yusuke to gain a quick upperhand over the Demon Priest. Yusuke jumped up and punched him back.

Kyo jumped atop of Rio's back and bit down on the back of his neck. Rio bellowed and threw Kyo off his back. Rio bumrushed and slashed Kyo's face, leaving grievous scratches over his face.

"_**Give it up, Rio! You can't win!**_" Kyo snapped, cackling under his breath and licking his snout. "_**You can't even seem to control your beast instincts like I have. I've trained to retain my human state of mind. You're consumed by the maddening lion's rage.**_"

Rio growled and stalked around Kyo waiting to lunge at him.

xxxxx

Just then, Yoko Kurama sensed the immense Youki emanating from the Demon Stone sources. He quickly discerned them coming from the Kuroshishi brothers and distinguished Rio from Kyo. The symbiote-possessed Karasu stopped and gawked at his silver-haired rival.

"What are you planning, Kurama?" Karasu eyed him coldly.

_Rio, you've finally unleashed the full extent of your Demon Sun Stone. _Yoko Kurama thought as he formed a seed within his right palm. He caressed the seed inside his palm and concentrated his Youki into the seedling. _Time to spring our collaborative plan to action, my friend. _

"We're losing my patience, Kurama," Karasu said, charging ahead toward Yoko Kurama. The symbiote screamed out, laughing. "_**Your pretty little head will belong to us! Hahaha!**_" The sadistic nature of the symbiote warped Karasu's mind and turned him into a more psychotic bloodluster, turning his lust for Kurama into blood thirsty obsession.

Karasu took another swipe at Yoko Kurama, who pulled out a mushroom and turned it into a giant shield. Yoko Kurama put up his guard using the mushroom shield, while strengthening its defenses using Youki, to protect him from the symbiote-wearing demon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Hiei finally reached Sheol and caught up with Brimstone. They both felt the Demon Stone brothers' Youki beyond the castle.

"Everyone is mostly in the castle by now, Hiei. There's still a few others out here taking care of the fodder," Brimstone promptly stated.

Hiei and Brimstone quickly sensed Yoko Kurama's presence not too far. They quickly headed off to help their colleague.

"Kurama's in danger," Hiei said.

"Yes, and it seems that symbiote creature has taken over Karasu. Their combined strength has made them more than a match for Kurama in his Yoko form!"

Hiei readily drew out his sword. "Not for long if we're there."

"The creature is weak when near fire. So, I take out the symbiote and one of you can finish Karasu, but we better hurry. The ritual has started."

Hiei and Brimstone headed off to give aid to Kurama before it was too late.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Outside the Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

Outside the Cult of Apophis cavern hideout, the Duelists, led by Jaden and Yusei, hid themselves on a hill filled with rocks for them to take cover behind. They saw a group of cultist guards standing outside the cavern mouth.

"Shoot, they've got guards standing outside," Trudge scoffed when he and everyone else had their eyes set on the guards.

Aster asserted, eyeing the cavern mouth behind the guards. "And that looks like the only way in. We'll have to find a way through."

"But, you saw what happened to Tristan and Duke," Jack said. "Those two weren't aware these guys can turn into Duel Monsters."

"Seems they have the same powers like you, Yugi, and the others," Carly said as she mentioned it to Mai.

The blonde woman nodded. "Yeah, which isn't good for you guys."

"Yeah, for some reason I can't seem to summon my monsters to life like we did in the present," said Atticus. "Maybe because they were brought to life thanks to the KaibaCorp technology."

"Well, remember those safeties Seto Kaiba mentioned?" Yusei said. "Without those, the monsters would no longer be holograms."

"There's also us being in ancient Egypt where such technology doesn't exist," Carly said. "Our cards are just duds."

"Unless there's ancient magic involved," Jaden said as he turned toward Mai and Yasmin. "You're the only ones out of all of us now who can fight back against these guys."

Yasmin realized this. "Yes as I gained my power from an ancient Egyptian ritual when I was first captured by the Gravekeepers. The Gravekeepers' realm, from what I recall, was one of the last dimensions where such ancient Egyptian magic and power still resides... until recently when it was destroyed."

Mai added. "And I got my power from the Staff of Apophis."

"So, in conclusion, you two can use your powers just fine since you got them from ancient Egyptian sources. Since we're in ancient Egypt, there's enough magic that still exists to allow you to support your powers," Carly deduced. "Then, I think I have an idea how we can get through those guards."

Crow sweatdropped. "Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this."

Both Mai and Yasmin were hesitant to think what Carly had in mind.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the group led by Mokuba and Serenity were getting closer toward the Cult of Apophis' hideout. Thanks to Luna and Kuribon, they were able to reach near their destination without trouble. Akiza, Alexis, Leo, and Syrus tried keeping up whilst fighting the cold night air. Akahana and Abukom stayed close to one another as they followed the group.

"Are we almost there yet, Luna?" Akiza asked.

"Almost. Kuribon says the Duel Monster spirits are about to be sacrificed," Luna said.

Serenity covered herself. "It's getting colder out here."

Mokuba covered his face from the sand hitting his face. "Hopefully where we're going is a lot warmer."

xxxxx

The guards stayed vigilant for any outsiders that dared tried to pass. Just then, one of the guards noticed two figures walking toward them. The men beckoned each other to stop these intruders. Two of them went over to the figures and behind the dust clouds cutting between them. They saw Mai and Yasmin walking over them giving seductive looks.

**(Cue Naruto OST - **_**Sexiness**_**)**

The two guards were entranced by the ladies.

"Oh, hey, hun... excuse us, but we're lost," Mai winked to the guards as she walked over to one guard. She put her arms around his neck. "Could you help us?"

Yasmin approached the other guard, teasing him. "We don't know where we're going. Could you please help us out here?"

While the two guards were distracted, Mai and Yasmin saw the other guards seeing what the whole commotion was. It was time to drop the act. Mai turned into Harpie Queen and hit the guard she seduced with a whip. Yasmin kneed the other guard in the groin and hit in the back of the head with a hand chop.

"HEY!" The other guards ran over to intercept the ladies.

"Here they come!" Mai said as she flew over and hit him with her whip.

Yasmin ran up and threw sand in the other guard's eyes. As she temporarily blinded him, Yasmin hit him with a spinning heel kick and knocked him down.

**(End theme)**

"All clear, guys!" Yasmin called out as Yusei and Jaden emerged first. After them, the other Duelists came out of hiding.

Carly snickered. "See? It worked like a charm!"

"Nice act, Yasmin!" Atticus gave her a thumbs up.

"Good work. Now we have access to the cave," Yusei said.

Jaden pointed forward. "Let's hurry, guys, and get Tristan and Duke out of there!"

"WAIT UP!" Came a group of familiar cries behind them.

As they group turned, they saw Mokuba, Serenity, Akiza, Alexis, the twins, Syrus, Akahana, and Abukom.

"Guys! Where have you all been?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Looks like they brought along some company," Jack noticed Akahana and Abukom. "But, they strangely look like Mokuba and Serenity."

"This is Akahana and Abukom. They were kind enough to shelter us," Serenity introduced the two Egyptians to the other Duelists. "They want to help us."

"Hey, the more the merrier," Hassleberry nodded in approval.

As the groups united, they quickly exchanged stories about what happened to them (although Akiza's psychotic episode was omitted) and what led them to the Cult of Apophis' hideout. The whole group all came to an understanding.

"So, we're all here for the same purpose and that's to save these people, including our friends," Yusei concluded.

"Have you guys seen my brother and Lyn?" Mokuba asked the others.

Mina nodded apologetically. "No, we haven't."

"I'm sure they're still with Yugi," Jaden said. "But, Tristan and Duke need our help."

"Luna?" Akiza crouched over and noticed her facing the cavern mouth.

"We need to hurry... the spirits' voices are fading!" Luna cried out as Kuribon floating off before her. "Wait, Kuribon!"

"No time to lose, everyone. Let's go and get our friends out of there before we cause enough of a scene," insisted Yusei as he and the assembled group entered the Cult of Apophis' hideout.

However, unbeknownst to them, Seto and Lyn already beat them to the hideout.

xxxxx

_**Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Priest Seto**_**)**

As he came upon the bodies of his men in the interrogation hall, Apophis was none too pleased when he saw Tristan and Duke nowhere to be seen.

"They've escaped?!" Apophis growled as he scoured through the hall and headed out to alarm his cultist guards passing by. "Our two new captives have escaped! Alert your colleagues and spread out. They mustn't escape!" He quickly headed out to conduct his own search. "My followers, hear me out! Two of our slaves have escaped!"

xxxxx

Once news spread about Tristan and Duke's escape, Seto, Lyn, Tristan and Duke finally came upon the floor where Kisara was held prisoner. They took down two guards and scoured through the crowd of people until they came across a girl with cerulean hair.

"There she is!" Lyn pointed to Kisara.

"We're here," Seto said as he reached for Kisara. "C'mon, we're here to get you out."

"Let's get these people out as well," Tristan said as he and Duke lead the villagers out from their prison.

"C'mon!" Seto asked for Kisara to follow them.

She finally complied and followed them out of the prison. As Seto closed the door behind him, Tristan and Duke locked the prison door as they left the two guards behind.

"These people should be able to escape, but we need get out of here," Duke said.

"We know another way out," Lyn stated. "This way!"

However, as they turned around, they were blocked off by a large number of guards. The Duelists held their ground as Seto and Lyn protected Kisara.

"How about we finally cut loose?" Duke insisted.

"Fine by me!" Lyn declared as she Spirit Fused and turned into D.D. Warrior Lady. She brandished her sword and protected Kisara. "Stay behind me, Kisara!"

Seto, Duke and Tristan utilized their Spirit Fusion powers to transform into Kaibaman, Orgoth the Relentless, and Cyber Commander. The cultists were taken aback by the Duelists' astonishing Spirit Fusion transformations. Kisara was more surprised to see two others turn into Duel Monsters.

_Who are these people?!_ Kisara thought.

"So, what? We can use the power of Apophis to turn into warriors and monsters as well!" One of the guards boasted as he and the other guards used their Spirit Fusion powers to transform into Duel Monsters of different shapes and sizes.

"Great, we're still outnumbered!" Tristan said, readying his gun.

Duke charged forward and pulverized the ground with his foot. "I'll clear the path for us!" As he smashed the ground, he caused the cultists to scatter. "Go!"

The Duelists and Kisara hurried on through as the guards went after them. They bypassed a narrow corridor until they stumbled into the main quarters where Apophis stood near his throne. Seto, Lyn, Tristan, Duke, and Kisara stopped when they saw numerous cultists filling the room.

**(End theme)**

"They have us trapped!" Lyn shouted.

"Welcome, guests," Apophis chortled as he slightly bowed his head and sauntered down his steps. "It's not too often prisoners escape from this sanctuary, but you certainly surprised me." Suddenly, the Staff of Apophis was reacting near the Spirit Fused Duelists. "Intriguing, my staff is indicating that your powers are derived from its source. Still, you realize you're greatly outnumbered by my followers."

"So, I take you're Apophis?" Seto smugly smiled. "Let me guess, you believe yourself to be a god because you have that staff? All I see is a scared man hiding behind a mask and a bunch of grunts."

"I _am_ Apophis," the masked being hissed as he lifted the staff, which unleashed an immense golden beam that blasted the Duelists back. "My power rivals that of my sworn enemy the Winged Dragon of Ra! None of you could comprehend the power I wield!" He raised his staff and sent another blast toward the Duelists. He hovered off his throne and landed near the downed Duelists and noticed Seto's Kaibaman helmet cracked open. "Ah, so, it's you Seth. What a surprise to see you here."

Seto turned and defiantly glared at Apophis.

"Yes, you loathe me so after all the people's Ka we've sacrificed to empower this staff. This staff contains close to hundreds of various Bas from within and outside Egypt. Although, I'm curious how you share the same power as my followers."

"Like I'd tell a freak like you..." Seto spat out and scowled. "Apophis, or whatever you want to call yourself... you're no different from all the freaks that thought they were gods, but they were all just nutcases."

"Oh, I assure you, I am a god," chortled Apophis, as he beckoned his followers to stand back. "Why don't I change your mind?" He pointed his staff toward Seto and prepared to blast him.

"SETO!" Lyn screamed as she ran toward.

**(Cue Castlevania Symphony of the Night OST – **_**The Tragic Prince**_**)**

Suddenly, Kisara instinctively stood up and simultaneously ran forward alongside Lyn. The cerulean-haired girls threw themselves in front of Seto protecting him from the incoming beam. Seto gaped in shock seeing the two women providing themselves as shields for him.

"LEAVE SETO ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" Lyn defiantly yelled as she transformed into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kisara's eyes turned blue as she raised her head and materializing over her was another Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Tristan and Duke were speechless upon seeing the two dragons.

Lyn and Kisara's Dragons launched simultaneous blue streams of immense power. The blasts collided with Apophis' powerful staff beam. While the dragons continued pumping out more power, Apophis invoked the staff's mystic power and unleashed a massive ray of golden light that knocked Lyn and Kisara's dragon back. Lyn turned back to normal and fell near Seto. Kisara, too, fell unconscious as her dragon dematerialized.

"Lyn! Kisara!" Seto scrambled over to both.

"I told you I am a god," Apophis calmly chuckled. "Will you doubt me now?"

"Bastard..." Seto gritted his teeth as he whirled around and yelled at him. "I'm sick of this mystic crap!" He immediately transformed into a Blue-Eyes White Dragon himself. He also unleashed an immense stream of light that hurtled toward Apophis. He relentlessly unleashed more power to try to overwhelm Apophis' golden aura that seemed to protect him.

"Look at that! That creep's protecting himself from Seto's attack!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke was at a loss for words at Apophis' ability to stand up to the power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Foolish mortal. Your intentions to avenge those women are admirable, but still foolish," Apophis laughed as he slammed his staff down as his golden aura expanded and hit Seto head-on.

Seto charged forward and tried to break through Apophis' defenses, but the immense force from this 'god' overpowered him. Seto flew back as he transformed back to normal. He hit the ground where Lyn and Kisara lie.

"Great, now... it's just us..." Tristan gulped realizing how futile his and Duke's efforts will be against Apophis.

Duke held his ground and stood up. "I'm not about to go down without a fight. Bring, you fake god."

"More nonbelievers? Just a few more wrongs to correct," Apophis turned and pointed his staff toward them. As Tristan and Duke admirably charged ahead to intercede him, Apophis blasted them back. "Your intentions, like theirs, are quite admirable, but futile in the face of Apophis." He raised his staff and beckoned to his followers. "Take these five and put them on the sacrificial altars. It's time we extract the girl's Ba and the powers from these four, including the one who poses as Seth. I have something special planned for him."

As a few cultists moved forward to collect the five, several beams blasted through the ceiling, causing the cultists to scatter. Alarmed, Apophis looked up to see the other Duelists dropping in from the ceiling. Mokuba and Serenity dropped in first as they had previously transformed into Paladin of White Dragon and St. Joan. Mai, who took on the form of the Harpie's Dragon, descended with the rest of their group on her back.

"SETO!" Mokuba noticed his brother lying next to Lyn and Kisara. He quickly pivoted his view toward Apophis. "So, you must be the head of this cult!"

Serenity frowned. "It's over. We're here to take back our friends!"

Apophis chortled at the face of more adversaries. "More defiant mortals just keep dropping in to challenge my authority. It will never end."

As the other Duelists jumped off the Harpie Dragon, the giant beast regressed in size and turned back into Harpie Queen Mai. The other Duelists, including Yusei and Jaden, stood beside Mokuba and Serenity. Trudge, Mina, Carly, Akahana, and Abukom quickly tended to Seto, Lyn, Kisara, Tristan, and Duke.

"What makes you think any of you stand a better chance? The only advantages you have are greater numbers, but most of you don't possess any powers to protect yourselves from the powers I wield," Apophis said, pointing his staff at the group. He fired a beam, which Mokuba and Serenity dodged. The other Duelists quickly took cover behind the ceiling debris that fell. "Followers! Detain them!"

As the cultists moved in to detain the Duel Academy students and the Signers, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, and Yasmin fought back against them. Mokuba clashed blades with a few that turned into Alligator Swords, Blade Knights, and Panther Warriors. He took down most of them as Serenity waved her sword and brought down a few of the Blade Knights. Mai used her whip to disarm a few cultists and blasted them back with her Feather Duster.

"Go get 'em, y'all!" Hassleberry cheered them.

Leo hollered out. "Take their sorry butts down! Yeah!"

"I wonder if there's any way we can help them instead of just sitting here," Akiza commented watching the Spirit Fused Duelists in action.

Yusei added. "Your guess is as good as mine."

As a cultist turned into a Feral Beast, Yasmin charged forward and slashed through it. The beast collapsed and turned back to normal.

"Way to go, Yasmin!" Atticus cheered on his friend.

Alexis cried out. "Behind you, Yasmin!"

However, as Yasmin whirled around, a cultist clubbed her in the face and knocked her down. Yasmin fell unconscious and dropped her dagger. Atticus quickly beelined for Yasmin. The cultist picked the dagger up and prepared to stab her with it.

"Atticus!" Alexis screamed as she tried going after him.

"Guys! You're going to get caught in the crossfire!" Syrus shouted.

Atticus lunged at the cultist and tackled him down. They rolled around whilst Atticus tried prying the dagger from the evil man's hands. Alexis picked Yasmin up and carried her off. The man pinned Atticus down and prepared to stab him. Out of desperation, Atticus grabbed a rock and smashed it over the back of the cultist's head. Leaving the vile man knocked out, Atticus rolled away and went right after Alexis and Yasmin.

"Is she going to be ok, Lexy?"

"She's just knocked out cold, Atticus. She'll live," Alexis reassured her brother.

"Man, they just keep coming!" Aster exclaimed.

Jaden and Yusei turned around to face Apophis, who intently watched the ongoing battles commence. The two Duelists bumrushed toward the steps.

"Surely you mortals jest," the self-proclaimed 'god' chortled, raising his staff as it discharged another blast that stopped them from passing forward. He lowered his staff and calmly laughed. "Your friends can only put up so much of an effort. Eventually your chances of making it out of here alive will greatly diminish."

Yusei scoffed. "I wouldn't count us mortals out yet."

Jaden added. "That's right! We haven't even pulled out our biggest aces!"

"Oh, and what is your biggest ace?" Apophis inquisitively asked, awaiting for an obvious stupid response from a mere mortal. However, he didn't get one. Instead, Yusei and Jaden continued charging down the path toward him. "FOOLS!" He raised his staff and discharged more golden beams.

One beam hit the steps and knocked them down a few notches down the stairs.

"I am Apophis! I will not be trifled with by mere mortals!"

As Yusei and Jaden struggled to stand up, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Luna stood up. The four Signers dashed forward to aid their leader Yusei.

"He thinks he's a god..." Yusei growled while standing up. "He hasn't seen anything yet. Guys, I need help!"

"Help is on the way, Yusei!" Jack bellowed as he, Crow, Akiza, and Luna ran up beside Yusei. As the five Signers assembled, Apophis unleashed another immense beam of light from his staff.

"Guys! Hold on!" Leo shouted as he ran up to the Signers.

"Leo, get back!" Jaden yelled out as he pulled the youngster out of the line of fire.

Apophis muttered coldly. "You can all perish." His eyes were then fixated on the glowing red tattoos etched on the Signers. "What?!" He witnessed the Signers' Dragon Marks glowing brightly as their powers combined and forged a red energy dome protecting them from Apophis' attack.

Everyone ceased battle and others attentively turned toward the power struggle between the Signers and Apophis. Finally, a bright flash of light ignited from the power beam collision. A mixture of golden and crimson light swept across the main quarters.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/7:00 PM**_

As they cautiously walked through the empty village, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter & Bacchus, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus & Gryphon, and the Amazoness Senshi were horrified seeing some ruins of the village. They strolled through a path and found no signs of Amazon villagers.

"It's so eerily quiet," whispered Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter.

Sely looked around nervously. "I don't like this. Did they seize every villager?"

"I hope not. What's happened to our sisters and our home is terrible," Aphy added her disgust seeing their ravaged village.

The group halted as they drew near the queens' royal sanctuary. They recognized the building and rushed near the back of the building.

"So, do you guys have a way to get in?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus asked. "There were Rajita guards at the front."

"That's why we're going to use a hidden short cut we made," Sely winked.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter sweatdropped. "You guys conveniently make a ton of short cuts around here."

"Well, some of us kinda wanted to skip out on our training exercises. So, we needed to figure out how to skip without getting caught," Aphy aptly stated.

"In other words, you two were the slackers," Uranus and Jupiter addressed Sely and Aphy specifically.

Uranus sighed. "You're definitely like Usagi and Minako."

"All right, let's push!" Zey said as she pushed the hidden stone out.

The group quickly bolted into the secret passage and made their way behind the walls of the sanctuary. As they did this, they escaped detection by the Neo-Rajita.

xxxxx

After making her speech, the Neo-Rajita soldiers rounded up the villagers and escorted them back to their homes. Amazoness Queen was greeted with discontent with her new 'subjects' as she walked out of the royal courtroom. She had occupied the seat that once belonged to Athenamon. Ztreko-Li stood with three Subordinate Officers. The Rajita escorted Swordswoman, Paladin, Titaniamon, Mermaimon, and D'Arcmon into the royal quarters.

"I'll be back to decide your fates, my sisters," Queen addressed the Amazons as she headed out to greet the villagers. Naturally, none showed her any gratitude and some showed displeasure by cursing her name. She ignored the threats as Rajita soldiers restrained the vocal villagers.

Along the way, Amazoness Queen noticed a peculiar villager sticking out a tongue at her. Irked, Queen waltzed over to this child.

"What do we have... here?" She looked in befuddlement at the child.

To her surprise, the child was a boy and a Silent Magician.

"A boy? Here in an Amazon village?" She murmured, but the Silent Magician child could hear her.

"I hate you! Why did you come and take the village away from our queens?!" The boy yelled as he ran over and kicked Queen in her knee.

Queen winced and grabbed her knee. "Ow, you little brat!"

Silent Magician hid behind two Sunflowmon. "Take that, old lady!"

"Old lady?! Excuse me?! I'm not that old!"

"You are so! You're about as old as Granny Paladin!"

Queen scowled at the child. _Granted, yes, Paladin and I are the oldest of the generation that survived the Black Panther massacre. _"You better show your new queen the proper the respect!"

"Maybe if you didn't help lead an attack on our village!" A Gatomon protested toward Queen.

"That's right!" hollered a Lillymon.

The Amazons started yelling and protesting their views toward their new queen. Amazoness Queen frantically looked around and heard the many jeers being directed to her. Some even tried to jump her, but Neo-Rajita soldiers stopped them. Queen veered back to the Silent Magician and watched him run off.

"Hey, wait!" Queen demanded as she ran after him. She managed to catch up and saw him climb up a tree. "Get down here this instant! Your queen commands you!"

Silent Magician stuck his tongue out. "No!"

"Please, I want to talk."

"I don't think so!"

"Oh, you brat..." she muttered to herself. She calmed down and sighed. "Listen, are you the only boy of this village?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I didn't think my sister and Athenamon would've been lenient enough to allow even a male child to live amongst us."

The boy sat down and frowned. "Why is it a problem? Omegamon lives here, too."

_Amazonian laws have become so lenient since those dark days. _Amazoness Queen thought as she jumped up and landed on a branch next to Silent Magician. She reached out to grab the boy, but he jerked back. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't care. I don't like you, granny."

"I'm not _that_ old! I don't even have wrinkles!"

"Neither does Granny Paladin, but she's old like you, right?"

Queen hung her head and nodded. "So, who was your mother?"

"An Amazon who lived her before."

_And judging by his appearance, his father had to be a Magician type. _Queen analyzed Silent Magician. "Then your father was a Magician."

"Yeah, but I don't know who my daddy is. I never met him before... but I never met my momma before because she died giving birth to me or so my sisters told me."

_This poor boy has been living here and my sisters have accepted him? Times have really changed._

"Hey, Silent Magician!" Came a familiar voice, which attentively caught the child and Amazoness Queen's attentions.

Both saw a Lunamon, a Digimon resembling a timid bunny-eared pink creature trimmed with purple, running over to the tree.

"Silent Magician, what are you doing up there?" Lunamon asked. Before she got an answer from him, she noticed Amazoness Queen and gasped fearfully. "Get away from him!"

"I was just asking him a few questions was all...!"

Silent Magician hopped off the branch and landed beside Lunamon.

"His mother was a Warrior Lady of the Wasteland if you care so much to ask!" Lunamon shot a glare at her, which spooked Silent Magician. "C'mon, Silent Magician, I'll take you to granny's."

As the children left, Queen was baffled to learn of the identity of Silent Magician's mother. Judging by her shocked expression, one could assume she knew this lady.

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland? The same timid child I remember being part of the survivors of the massacre? She grew up to be an adventurous young woman and she left to seek her own quest. Apparently, she went as far as Witchenly and met a Dark Magician in a bar. Now it makes sense... apparently she came back when I left the village... she gave to that child and she died in childbirth."

A part of her began to regret leaving the village due to her heated dispute with Paladin and Swordswoman. Since her departure, she lost a dear sister to her.

"I'm sorry..." Amazoness Queen prayed for Warrior Lady and jumped off the branch. "I had no idea." She watched Silent Magician slightly looking over his shoulder back to her. Before she said anything, Queen withdrew from making eye contact and headed back to her royal quarters.

"Queen," a fleet of Sirens approached her. "General Ztreko-Li has instructed us to escort you back to the royal quarters. Your decision on the captives is still pending."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

xxxxx

Back at the royal sanctuary, Ztreko-Li left her three Subordinate Officers to contain Swordswoman, Paladin, Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, and Titaniamon. A fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers entered the room to secure the perimeters with the Subordinate Officers.

Mee-Nai surveyed the quarters. "Looks like our general wants this room to be heavily secured. Makes sense in case these Amazons plan an ambush."

"They ain't got a chance to save these losers," Castillo said, planting her foot to Paladin's back. She grabbed Paladin's hair and pulled back. "Hear that? Your own kind is gonna decide your fates here and now! Sucks to be you!"

Minessa pushed D'Arcmon to the ground. "Whoops, my bad."

"You won't get away with this," Swordswoman threatened. Though try as she might, she was unable to break the golden chains binding her wrists together. _Even my brute strength can't seem to break these chains! They've enforced them with some mystic properties._

"Attention! The new queen of this kingdom is about to make her entrance!" A Siren publicly announced to everyone present.

Mee-Nai smirked. "You pitiful Amazons better pray she doesn't order us to execute you."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the three officers and the soldiers, a group quietly viewed them in secrecy behind the walls. The Amazoness Senshi used a secret passage to enter the palace, leading Jupiter, Uranus, and their steeds. They watched the proceedings commence quietly.

"I see Lady Swordswoman, Paladin, Mermaimon, and D'Arcmon," Sely whispered.

Aphy added as she saw Titaniamon. "I don't think I've seen her before."

"She must've been a recent transfer from an Amazon village," Hermy deduced. "Because she wasn't around before we left to the labyrinth."

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus gritted her teeth and focused. "All right, I think it's time to spring into action. I'm tired of sitting this one out."

"Let's make some noise," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter nodded as her Mjolnir lit up with electricity.

_**Boom!**_

**(Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Coliseum OST – **_**Crimson Valley**_**)**

An burst of lightning tore through the wall and instantly killed a bunch of unsuspecting Neo-Rajita soldiers lined up near this wall. The other alarmed aliens whirled around and noticed the walls collapsing after the explosion. Mee-Nai, Minessa, and Castillo hurried over to see a group passing through the giant hole in the wall.

"I knew these Amazons were planning an ambush!" Mee-Nai snapped.

Castillo scoffed. "Way to jinx us, Mee-Nai."

Minessa held her ground and the last thing she saw was a lightning blast knocking her back.

"Minessa!" Castillo and Mee-Nai called out to their colleague. They both turned around as Dai-Valkyrie Uranus ran up punching both back.

"Look, Lady Swordswoman!" called Mermaimon. "The Senshi have arrived!"

"As well as Sely and her unit!" D'Arcmon said.

Swordswoman lifted her head and viewed the ongoing proceedings. A relieved smile etched on the woman's features.

"The deities have answered our prayers," Paladin was relieved.

The Neo-Rajita soldiers surrounded the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi, the steeds, and the Amazoness Senshi. Mee-Nai and her colleagues recovered as they set their immediate sights on the group.

"The Senshi!" Castillo snarled. "I say we kill them!"

"Agreed. In the name of General Ztreko-Li, you fools will be severely punished!" Mee-Nai declared. "Warriors, converge and capture them the intruders!"

With that, the Neo-Rajita soldiers stormed forward and converged on the group. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Uranus beckoned to their steeds as they turned into spiritual balls and merged with their riders. Now empowered thanks to their steeds' spiritual powers, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi charged forward and quickly swept through the alien soldiers. Between Jupiter's Mjolnir blasts and Uranus' Space Sword attacks, the soldiers were quickly being struck down.

As the fighting commenced, Sely and her group hurried over to free Swordswoman, Paladin, Mermaimon, D'Arcmon, and Titaniamon.

"Thank you, Sely and my dear sisters," Swordswoman said, adjusting her wrists.

D'Arcmon watched the Senshi taking out a bunch of Neo-Rajita soldiers. "The Senshi came here to save our kingdom!"

"But, we shouldn't let them fight alone," Paladin said, picking up a sword that hung on a wall. "Let's give them support and take back our land!"

Swordswoman saw Sirens running over to subdue them. She clobbered them both with heavy punches. "Senshi, let's fight together!"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter let out a battle cry and slammed Mjolnir into the ground. She summoned a giant lightning bolt that incinerated some Sirens.

"No, you don't!" Minessa yelled as she tried tackling Jupiter. To her surprise, Jupiter evaded her by using super speed to get behind her. Minessa turned only to get decked by Jupiter's punch. "Augh!"

Mee-Nai and Castillo tried double teaming Jupiter, but Uranus spun around them and used a wind-like push that knocked them into the air.

While the fighting escalated in the royal chamber, Amazoness Queen arrived with the Sirens. Queen was baffled to see her own royal room turn into a sea of chaos.

"Th-This wasn't supposed to be!" Queen yelled. "This was supposed to be my coronation day!"

Sely turned around and noticed Queen. Drawing out Wildheart's sword, she took the chance and bumrushed Queen. She slashed her way through the Siren bodyguards and lunged at Queen. Queen immediately drew her sword. The two Amazons clashed swords, leading to Sely kicking her in the gut. Queen doubled over and stumbled back.

"Now I get the chance to avenge Wildheart's death!" Sely declared. She thrust her sword into Queen, who narrowly dodged and pushed Sely back.

"She's finally got her hands on Queen," Hermy watched.

Ourany declared. "Let's give her a hand!"

The Amazoness Senshi stormed off to aid Sely, but a fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers barricaded them. Ary, Aphy, Hermy, and Crony engaged some Bio-Vivians and Draconian Guardians. Zey, Ourany, and Poseidy took on the Sirens guarding Amazoness Queen.

As Titaniamon pulled her sword from the wall, she saw Minessa getting up. Minessa prepared to ambush Jupiter. Titaniamon quickly cut off Minessa from the pass and kicked her through a wall.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter addressed the redhead. "Thanks."

"So, you're one of the Sailor Senshi I've heard about," Titaniamon said. "Your reputation is highly regarded amongst many of our tribes. I'm honored to be fighting alongside one."

"I'm flattered...?"

"I'm Titaniamon, a part-warrior and part-fairy, but don't underestimate me for being the latter. My magic enhances my strength and sword."

"Well, as a magical warrior myself, I have no place to judge," Jupiter genuinely said.

"Allow me to fight with you," Titaniamon said.

Mee-Nai and Castillo helped Minessa up as they set their sights on Jupiter and Uranus. Titaniamon put herself in front of Jupiter and readied her sword. D'Arcmon joined the two Senshi and Titaniamon.

Mermaimon and Paladin helped clear the path by taking out some Neo-Rajita soldiers.

Amazoness Swordswoman picked up her scimitar and faced the direction where Queen was fighting Sely. Queen and Sely took their fight out into the garden. Swordswoman hastily beelined right after them.

Suddenly, Ztreko-Li arrived after descending from the roof of the sanctuary. Nearly all the fighting ceased when the general made her presence known. Jupiter and Uranus meticulously eyed the Neo-Rajita general, who instinctively faced the two Senshi.

"General Ztreko-Li, we can explain!" Castillo pleaded. "We were ambushed and..."

"You don't need to explain the situation," Ztreko-Li said, not taking her focused view off the Senshi. "It seems we underestimated the Senshi. They managed to slip out of our headquarters. If they're here, they defeated most of my fellow generals. For them to defeat the other generals, the Senshi's strength must have grown. I'm glad that I get the opportunity to test my ability against them." She beckoned to Jupiter and Uranus. "Come at me, Sailor Senshi. In my Primary Evolved state, I was able to defeat Athenamon's Victory Mode. I doubt any of you can beat me individually, but perhaps you'll pose a better challenge together."

"In your dreams, I'll take you myself," Uranus said.

Jupiter interjected. "No, I'll take her. She and I didn't exactly finish our fight from last time." She readied Mjolnir and glared intently at Ztreko-Li. "You and me, and this time I'm striking you down!"

"By yourself? Nonsense."

"Are you just saying that because you're afraid I'll beat you?"

Ztreko-Li flew across and tried striking Jupiter. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter quickly countered with Mjolnir and channeled lightning into her hammer, which she used to blast Ztreko-Li into the air.

"Uranus, I'll take her alone! You help our Amazon friends!" Jupiter commanded as she took to the air and engaged Ztreko-Li in aerial battle.

Uranus snorted. "Me take orders from you?" However, she was left with no choice as Mee-Nai, Castillo, and Minessa ambushed her from all sides.

D'Arcmon jumped forward and pushed Castillo back. Titaniamon intercepted Minessa and kicked her aside.

"Mind if we give you a hand?" D'Arcmon asked.

Uranus simply shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

Titaniamon watched Jupiter and Ztreko-Li exchanging heated blows over the roof of the sanctuary. The red-haired warrior became mesmerized by Jupiter's solitary efforts in battling the Neo-Rajita general.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Ztreko-Li thrust her sword into Jupiter, who vanished and created an after image of herself. The Dai-Valkyrie appeared behind Ztreko-Li and swung her Mjolnir forward as she tried beheading the general. Ztreko-Li utilized her lightning fast reflexes and countered the hammer with her sword. Jupiter channeled a surge of lightning that shot out of Mjolnir and blasted her into a pillar. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter propelled toward the area and saw Ztreko-Li getting up.

"This might take a while," Jupiter remarked.

Ztreko-Li formed an icy glare and ran up clashing with Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter again. Jupiter used speed and power to slowly wear Ztreko-Li down. Coupled those qualities with her Mjolnir and Ztreko-Li found herself in a heap of trouble dealing with the Dai-Valkyrie.

xxxxx

Mermaimon and Paladin backed away leading a fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers from the royal sanctuary. They witnessed Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Ztreko-Li's battle heat up in the garden vicinity.

"Look!" Mermaimon pointed to the ongoing fight.

Paladin added. "Indeed, the Senshi is relocating her battle with the general. We'll need as much land to fight on, but we must keep the fighting away from the village."

"Agreed!" The aquatic Amazon summoned an anchor and swung it around knocking back a few enemy soldiers.

Paladin turned around and barely saw Swordswoman heading after Sely. _They're pursuing Queen. That is where I need to be!_

xxxxx

Back in the sanctuary, and amidst the chaotic fighting going on, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus fought off Mee-Nai and Minessa. D'Arcmon covered for Uranus and engaged Castillo.

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Heat of the Battle**_**)**

Castillo goaded D'Arcmon. "C'mon and hit me with all you got!"

D'Arcmon took no chances and encircled Castillo, testing the alien's patience. Castillo snarled and produced two red spheres, which shot forward. D'Arcmon evaded the incoming spheres and used her sword to cut one in half. Castillo hastily ran up to D'Arcmon and hit her with her antlers, but D'Arcmon stopped the officer with her sword. Antlers and blade clashed as the two tried gaining leverage against the other.

Mee-Nai produced a bunch of snakes from her sleeves. "Get her, my children!" She commanded the slithery reptiles as they slithered toward Dai-Valkyrie Uranus. "Just a little warning, one bite from one of my snakes has enough venom to kill even a warrior in less than a minute."

As the snakes slithered toward her, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus took the air to avoid the snakes. Her feet, uncovered thanks to her armored sandals, were pretty much open for the snakes to bite on. However, Uranus had more than Mee-Nai and her snakes to worry about. Minessa phased behind Uranus and threw a punch, Uranus quickly evaded Minessa's energy-imbued fist and executed an overhead toss over her shoulder. She threw Minessa into the ground where the snakes slithered past Minessa and flew up straight for Uranus.

"I've tamed my snakes not to bite my colleagues, but nice try," Mee-Nai chortled as she watched Uranus cutting the snakes down with her Space Sword. "No! My babies! You'll pay for that!" She flew up pulling out her sai and throwing it at Uranus.

Uranus quickly turned and backhanded the sai with her sword. Mee-Nai forged a pink energy ball and threw it at Uranus. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus batted the ball down and flew up catching Mee-Nai with her Space Sword. Wounded, Mee-Nai saw the blade going through her right shoulder. Mee-Nai retreated next to Minessa.

"Damn, us double teaming her ain't doing nothing," Minessa panted.

Mee-Nai added. "As long as Castillo is separated from us, we can't do our paralysis technique. On top of that... our secret weapon."

"You mean...?"

"Indeed, Minessa, I doubt this butch woman can handle our secret ability."

"C'mon, Castillo! Quit wasting time!" Minessa barked at her tomboyish colleague, who blasted D'Arcmon into the wall.

Titaniamon swiftly intercepted Castillo and swept her back with a swing of her sword. Castillo flew back into the arms of her colleagues. Another fleet of Sirens stormed in and fired at Uranus. Titaniamon dove in and blocked the projectiles with her sword.

"Thanks," Uranus addressed Titaniamon.

The red-haired Amazon replied. "No problem. I'll hold off the grunts. You two take down these three." She bumrushed the Sirens and lured them down the hall from the royal chamber.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and D'Arcmon stood their ground facing the three Subordinate Officers.

**(End theme)**

"Three against two, I don't like your odds," Mee-Nai chortled. "But, how about we even those odds?" She and her colleagues grabbed their left arms.

Suddenly, the officers' arms became imbued with crimson energy. They quickly put their arms outwards before firing red beams that converged. Uranus and D'Arcmon didn't give them anymore room to finish their ritual. Before Uranus struck one of them down, she felt her body stiffen. She was caught in the trio's paralysis technique, rendering her immobile from disrupting their ritual. D'Arcmon stopped and tried to pull Uranus free.

"No, you don't!" Castillo laughed. "Are we ready?"

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Stand Up Be Strong**_**)**

The other two nodded together as their beams finished producing a giant ball of green fur. The ball grew into a monstrous proportion. It grew a staggering 15 feet tall as its head nearly hit the ceiling. The creature's appearance was a complete amalgamation of unique traits from the three Subordinate Officers' evolved forms. It's central head, doubling as a nose, became a giant snake's skull & from its back came a long serpent's tail. It formed cloven-hoofed feet. A thick black mane covered its back. Opening up was a giant yellow one-eye, which formed above the snake-skull nose. A pair of giant thin limbs protruded from the sides as it landed, creating a giant thud upon landing.

"What is that thing?!" a baffled D'Arcmon inquired.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus tried moving her body, but to no avail.

"Impressed? Once we sacrifice a portion of our energies, we can produce a monster summon," Mee-Nai explained. "Granted, it may have a limited sentience, but once it sees a potential threat it won't stop until that threat is dead."

"Say hello to our big boy: Krog," Minessa boasted.

Castillo commanded. "Now, Krog, see those two? Eliminate them now!"

Krog veered its one eye and focused on the two warriors. D'Arcmon quickly grabbed Uranus and pulled her aside. As D'Arcmon carried her, Uranus' Dai-Valkyrie armor produced an aura as the mystic armor neutralized the paralysis spell put on her. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus freely flew out of D'Arcmon's arms and faced down Krog.

"Oh, she thinks she can take on our Krog?" Minessa said.

Mee-Nai let out a haughty chuckle. "She can try, but she'll fail."

"C'mon, you big bastard. Come and get me!" Uranus goaded the behemoth. As Krog charged her, she flew up and slashed its left arm off. She landed behind the behemoth and prepared to cut off the other arm. "What?!" To her dismay, Krog grew out a new left arm. "Regeneration?!"

Krog phased out and reappeared behind Uranus. The Dai-Valkyrie whirled around and barely stopped Krog's fist with her Space Sword. She pushed Krog back and summoned a tornado-like attack that pushed him back. D'Arcmon ran over to Uranus and raised her sword.

"Oh, you two can try all you want, but you ain't gonna do crap when Krog gets a hold of ya!" Castillo laughed off their attempts.

Krog sauntered forward before picking up speed and charging. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and D'Arcmon prepared to attack, but the behemoth produced an immense blue beam that came from its one eye. The warriors narrowly evaded the beam. Krog surprised Uranus by running up next to her and backhanding her into the nearest wall. Krog used its other hand to pulverize Uranus into the wall. D'Arcmon mounted Krog's back and stabbed multiple holes into its back, but no blood was drawn. Instead, long snakes protruded from these holes and tried biting at D'Arcmon. Krog surprised D'Arcmon by punching her in the blink of an eye. D'Arcmon landed awkwardly on the ground as her sword fell from her hands.

"Excellent work, Krog! Don't let them recover!" Minessa encouraged the beast.

Mee-Nai smiled evilly. "Oh yes, these two are finished. Once Krog finds something of interest, he'll play with them until they're expendable. Want to bet he tears their limbs off?"

"I say he'll squish their heads like grapes!" Castillo savored in the gruesome details.

Uranus barely slipped off the wall and landed on the ground. She slowly recovered and felt sore from her back following Krog's brutal blows. She looked up to see Krog walking back toward her.

"No way I'm letting you beat me," the Senshi regained her resolve and gripped her Space Sword hard. "I'm taking your ass out!" She yelled and flew across hitting Krog with multiple sword strikes, unleashing projectiles that tore through Krog and ripped him into pieces. Once again, Uranus watched in horror as Krog's body parts reform.

"_**Tempest Twister!**_" Uranus howled as she turned into a tornado. She shot forward and hit Krog hard in his abdomen whilst drilling a hole through him with her sword. She quickly swerved back and tore through Krog again. And again. And again.

"This isn't good!" Minessa exclaimed.

Mee-Nai scowled. "C'mon, Krog!"

As Uranus turned around and went for another sword drill, Krog surprised the Dai-Valkyrie and clobbered her in the abdomen. The force knocked Uranus back and sent her sailing through a wall. Uranus fell in a heap and felt one of her rib bones broken.

"Damn it..." cursed the Outer, struggling to sit up with her rib injury. She looked up and saw Krog already standing over her. Readying her Space Sword, she threw it into Krog's eye and blinded him.

The behemoth let out a blood-curdling roar whilst ripping the sword from its eye. The sword fell near Uranus, who picked up her Talisman. D'Arcmon was barely coming to as she saw Krog blindly punching the nearest walls.

"Damn! She got Krog's eye!" Castillo cried out as she and her colleagues avoided getting attacked by the blinded monster.

Mee-Nai scoffed as she pivoted toward Uranus and D'Arcmon. "Not to worry. Krog just hasn't adjusted to using his other senses yet."

"You ok?" D'Arcmon asked, noticing Uranus favoring her left side. "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"Spoken like a true Amazon, too proud to admit when you're hurt," D'Arcmon nodded. "I know when my colleagues are covering up an injury." She and Uranus saw Krog turning back around facing them. "Seems blinding it wasn't enough. It can apply and utilize its other senses to find us."

"Then, this big bastard can bring it on. I'm ready!" Uranus declared.

Krog advanced toward Uranus and D'Arcmon as the trio observed the proceedings.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

After taking down the Sirens, Titaniamon turned and felt an immense presence back in the royal chamber.

"This immense power just came out of nowhere. The Senshi and D'Arcmon seem like they need help," Titaniamon stated as she headed back to the room to help them fight Krog.

xxxxx

_**Clash!**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Encirclement Battle**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Ztreko-Li traded strikes between sword and Mjolnir.

"_**Mjolnir Strike!**_" yelled Jupiter, who caught Ztreko-Li with an immense mystic lightning blast that knocked the general into the air.

Jupiter immediately flew up to meet Ztreko-Li. The general quickly anticipated Jupiter's advance and swung her sword, hurling a surge of oceanic water at the Dai-Valkyrie.

"_**Cascade Force!**_"

Jupiter utilized her cheetah's agility and evaded the incoming tidal wave. As the tidal wave hit the fountain, it caused great damage and flooded the gates near the sanctuary.

"Take this!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter declared, turning her whole body into a cocoon of electricity.

Ztreko-Li glided down and hit Jupiter head-on. Ztreko-Li and Jupiter locked their hands together as Jupiter easily overpowered the general and tossed her to the ground. Ztreko-Li landed while her feet touched the water's surface. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter descended near the water and floated across. Ztreko-Li floated backwards luring the battle-hardened Dai-Valkyrie after her.

"Right this way, Sailor Jupiter," Ztreko-Li muttered, planning her next tactic to undermine Jupiter's chances.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter punched the water and channeled electricity through to hit Ztreko-Li with. The Neo-Rajita general swiftly flew off the water and evaded getting hit by the lightning blast. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter glided into the air and pursued her as their battle continued on.

xxxxx

Amazoness Queen and Sely clashed head-on. For a short time, they were on par with each other in swordsmanship skills. Sely even bewildered Queen by swiping her off her feet. Queen hit the ground hard and looked up seeing Sely pointing her sword to her head.

Queen's face sweated seeing the blade being a few inches from her head.

"Go ahead and kill me," the bold Amazon goaded Sely. "But, what is killing me going to accomplish? You killing me won't bring that man back to life."

"I vowed to avenge Wildheart's death and how fitting I use his sword to kill you."

"You wouldn't..."

Sely pulled her sword back and prepared to stab Queen with it, until Queen kicked up dirt into Sely's eyes. Blinded, Sely screamed and tried taking the dirt off. Queen ran up kicking Sely hard and pinning her to the ground. Pulling out her sword, Queen raised it overhead and prepared to kill Sely with it.

"You still have much to learn in sword craft. Now, die!"

"STOP!" Came Amazoness Swordswoman's voice, which caused Queen to cease her attack.

**(End theme)**

Queen saw Swordswoman standing not too far from her.

"Sely, revenge won't accomplish anything," Swordswoman clarified.

"But, she... she killed Wildheart... he gave me this sword to..."

"You're carrying that sword in his honor. Use it to help refine your sword skills. As for Queen, let me settle this dispute, but only between us," Swordswoman stated, meticulously eyeing Queen. "Go and aid your team, Sely. That's a direct order from your queen."

Reluctant to leave, Sely crawled away and glared intently at Queen. She gritted her teeth and shuddered violently before she finally left. Swordswoman sighed deeply and shifted her focus solely on Amazoness Queen.

"You should've let her try and kill me," Queen smirked evilly. "Now, you wish to settle things with your sister? I'm touched."

"I'm glad you are, because what you've done is unforgivable," Swordswoman said. "Look at what's happening. By siding with the invaders, you've brought destruction to our land. Nearly all of our sisters have been turned to stone. And our non-warrior sisters are living in fear amidst of this violence. Queen, look at me! I'm here to convince you to change your ways! I don't wish to kill you!"

Feeling discouraged, Queen snapped. "Why do I need to listen to you?! Sage favored you over me. She chose you to be the next queen after Paladin steps down. I worked hard to earn Sage's respect, but she never viewed me in the same light as you."

"Because her sense of foreboding told her that you'd allow darkness to consume. She saw you change as we aged from into promising young women, but it was decided that I rule to ensure a brighter future for our clan. Now, look what happened. Me and Athenamon formed an alliance to merge our Amazon tribes under a united kingdom. Please, Queen, don't let darkness tempt you anymore. Help us... I don't want to be forced to strike my own sister... it was you who carried me after mother gave birth to me..."

Trembling, Queen let her emotions consume her. She reflected to the day she held an infant Swordswoman after Sage produced the child. She saw Swordswoman shedding tears, which infuriated Queen.

"Stop... STOP THAT!" Queen roared and tackled Swordswoman down.

Swordswoman picked Queen up and slammed her to the ground. The sisters rolled down a hill as they landed near a shrine. Queen picked up Swordswoman and punched her hard in the stomach. As Swordswoman doubled over, Queen picked her sister up and threw her into an empty hut. Swordswoman went through the hut and landed in a heap.

"I'm not giving up this kingdom! Not to you or anyone!" Queen openly declared as she waltzed toward Swordswoman.

Not too far, and unbeknownst to the sisters, the devious Najadramon poked her head through a bush and closely observed the ongoing battles. Her sights were directly on Swordswoman and Queen's quarrel.

"Sorry, queenie, but not if I have anything to say about it," Najadramon snickered.

Once again, the Paradais subordinate prepared to play difference maker.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/7:15 PM**_

After walking through a network of underground tunnels, Dai-Valkyrie Venus, Mercury, Neptune, and their steeds stopped at a center point. Above them was ceiling and a doorway leading into the Dra-Warriors' central quarters.

"My computer is picking up the most activity here," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury stared to the ceiling.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus nodded eagerly. "Perfect. I can teleport us up there. I hope our Dra-Warrior pals are ok."

Cupid added. "I suppose we'll find out, Venus."

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune interjected them. "Hold on. I can still feel enemy activity."

"Nothing we can't handle, Neptune," the blonde Senshi reassured the cautious Outer. She grabbed Neptune and Mercury's hands.

The steeds stayed close to their riders to ensure they aren't left behind. As Venus focused, she teleported and infiltrated the group into a vicinity near the central Dra-Warrior quarters. The Senshi felt an immense sinister aura emanating down the meeting hall.

"Ah, I recognize that creepy aura anywhere," Venus shuddered. "It's that skull freak I dealt with when we went to get the Orb of Minos! Oh, now's my chance to finish him off!"

"But, if he and his army managed to capture the Dra-Warrior facility, then you have your work cut out for you," Neptune advised against Venus' eagerness to fight Revenant.

"He needed an army to conquer it. I doubt he could've done it alone. He's full of you know what if he thinks he can take me by his lonesome!"

"Venus, wait," Mercury said as she checked her mini-computer. "I'm getting another large energy reading next to the other one."

"You were saying before going all gung-ho on us?" Kairyu addressed the blonde.

Hippocampus looked out and surveyed the halls. "It's awfully quiet, but I do hear voices coming from the room."

"There was more activity outside the base. I think they're barely just occupying the facilities," Mercury surmised carefully. She diligently scanned the entire facility and picked up on another peculiar location. "Guys, I've found our Dra-Warrior friends being held captive."

"Where are they?" inquisitively asked Venus.

"They're being held in prison cells beyond that meeting hall."

"Well then, better take action now before the soldiers start rolling in," Dai-Valkyrie Venus said as she mounted Cupid. She and Cupid stepped out of the room as they faced the meeting room doors. "Let's make a little noise, Cupid."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Kairyu, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune, and Hippocampus assembled behind Venus and Cupid.

xxxxx

Revenant floated on the big seat reserved for Imperialdramon. He felt a little awkward sitting in his new throne, which he had taken following his victory over the Dra-Warriors. BelialMyotismon approached the throne.

"Too big for you, Revenant?"

"I'll readjust the size once we have this entire base renovated. Every shrine will bear my visage. I am now king of this domain."

BelialMyotismon chortled. _Be careful what you wish for._

"It won't be long until my army has fully occupied the Dra-Warrior base. Those fools can enjoy their last few moments before I execute them."

"Won't Imperialdramon be horrified to learn his warriors failed him? Now, the Dra-Warriors can join AlforceVeedramon in oblivion," the demon lord savored the notion of the Dra-Warriors facing public execution.

"I'll just age them with my miasma and be done with it."

Just then, two guards' picked up high-level energy readings from their wrist devices. They quickly turned around only to get blasted in the face by an immense golden beam. The aliens were eradicated as Dai-Valkyrie Venus came charging into the room riding on horseback with Cupid.

"What?! The Sailor Senshi are here?!" Revenant hissed as he stood from his newly occupied seat.

The villains also caught Mercury, Neptune, Kairyu, and Hippocampus charging into the meeting hall, too.

"But, not all of them," BelialMyotismon noted the small group. "Hm, I recognize two of them from the temple a few years ago, but it's clear by their new forms they've upgraded their powers."

"No, really?" Dai-Valkyrie Venus overheard the giant demon. "I thought we'd get weaker? Slow on the uptake, big guy!" She pointed toward BelialMyotismon. "I don't know how you survived that last battle, but we're putting you and Mr. Skull and Crossbones out of commission!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury scanned Revenant. "Watch it, Venus. The black aura leaking from his body has a high quantity of poisonous and acidic content."

"I know. I did fight him before, but that was before I got my Dai-Valkyrie upgrade."

"Humph," Revenant snorted as he descended from the seat and landed. "I recall engaging the blonde one in battle. I'll be more than happy to dissolve your body into dust, woman." He extended his hand out and produced a giant battle ax.

BelialMyotismon growled as he turned facing the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. "Just these three against you, me, and your entire army? They have no chance of escape."

"Indeed, you made a mistake coming here, but at least you can join the Dra-Warriors in oblivion."

"Fat chance!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus protested. "Mercury, Neptune, you go and free our Dra-Warriors pals. I'll take on skullface."

"Stay on your toes, Venus," Mercury advised her.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Another Story OST - **_**Battle**_**)**

Neptune and Mercury beckoned their steeds as they turned into spirit balls. They merged with their rider's armors and empowered them. As Mercury and Neptune quickly flew out the other end of the room, BelialMyotismon immediately pursued them.

"Don't let them get away, BelialMyotismon!"

"You Sailor wenches aren't going to let out anyone under my watch!" The demon boasted as he bumrushed through the wall and chased them down.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus put her hand to Cupid. "Lend me your support, friend." Cupid complied and turned into a spirit ball. She merged with Venus' armor and augmented her strength. "All right, I'm ready!"

"I shall dissolve you to bones and find those bones to dust!" Revenant howled ferociously as he swung his giant ax over Venus, who teleported from his reach. He turned around and saw Dai-Valkyrie Venus floating over him.

Venus unloaded a barrage of beams that seemingly pierced through his black aura. The beams not only burnt his black aura like paper, but it inflicted harm to Revenant, whose face contorted painfully. Each beam hit Revenant and subdued his deadly aura.

_My beams are actually hurting him! Now I know my beams can go through his aura no problem. I just need to keep this up!_ Venus readily prepared a bigger beam. "_**Venus...**_"

"Enough!" hissed the skull-faced general as he threw the battle ax toward Dai-Valkyrie Venus, who teleported again and relocated on the throne. After catching his ax, he phased out and reappeared above Venus. "Hyah!" He made a quick descent and went to behead Venus.

Venus crossed both arms forward and forged a golden barrier, which protected her and dissolved Revenant's battle ax. Evading being hit by Venus' aura, he hovered away and produced another ax.

"Again with the ax motif? Try something new!"

"You'll regret making a fool out of the king of this territory!"

Revenant raised his ax, but instead of swinging it he summoned impure energies from his aging aura. A dark purple mist enshrouded the general. Venus folded both arms over her chest as she absorbed her own aura into her body. Revenant held his ground as he unleashed his black and purple miasma cloud, which radiated outward from him. Taking a hint of Mercury's warning, Venus flew up as the miasma spread out and consumed the entire meeting hall. In a matter of seconds, the building rotted away from the giant miasma cloud swallowing it.

_It rots anything it comes into contact with. Man, even immaterial objects aren't immune to the effects!_ Venus witnessed the miasma changing the landscape. The area where the central base stood was gone.

Revenant remained in his usual position with his battle ax over his shoulder. Though it was hard to discern his emotions, Venus could sense the malevolent vibe radiating from the terrifying general.

"Your light may protect you woman, but you won't last. I can radiate an endless quantity of age mist. Me being nothing but bones, I will outlast a flesh type. I am called Revenant for a reason. I'm a reanimated corpse of a proud Rajita warrior whose power knew no limits until my own arrogant pride led to my demise. I died on a routine mission. Years later, I was revived thanks to mystic dark magic utilized by one of Ghidorah's regiment."

"How sad for you. Not," Venus rolled her eyes. "Spare me the dramatics. Can we skip to our fight?"

"Cheeky bitch, are you?" Revenant readied his battle ax and swung it around, spreading his age mist through the air.

As Dai-Valkyrie Venus pushed her hands out, golden streams of light shot out and dissolved the miasma cloud spreading over the skies. She quickly flew across at full speed as more age mist emerged from the general. She watched as several hovercrafts floated through and dissolved when exposed to the mist. The Rajita pilots and soldiers in the aerial vehicles perished as they turned to bones and then dust.

"Those were your men! Don't you have shame?!" Venus gaped in aghast at Revenant's recklessness.

Revenant cackled. "You would've killed them for getting in your way. Regardless, they would've died by either one of us. My soldiers are nothing but mere pawns. They understand the notion of laying down their lives in my name. There is no civility and remorse in warfare! My soldiers are just a means to an end!"

_I can't believe he'd stoop low just to get me!_

As more miasma spread, Dai-Valkyrie Venus produced chains from her light and ripped through the black fog. She whirled her chains around and in a matter of moments cleared most of the skies using her light weapons. Numerous soldiers witnessed the clash between their undead king and the Senshi of Love.

"All things must die and you are about to experience it firsthand!"

Venus scoffed as she evaded the mist and cut through it with her chains. "Having died twice before, I don't fear it." She quipped.

xxxxx

As they reached the prison facility, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Neptune arrived just in time to see the Dra-Warriors (Espirtdramon, Kyodaidramon, Armed Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Elementdramon, Flamedramon, and Galaxiadramon) sealed in boxed barriers.

"There they are!" Mercury said.

Neptune noticed the barriers surrounding each Dra-Warrior. "We need to break them out."

"Get us out of here!" Flamedramon frantically punched his prison box.

Kyodaidramon called. "Thank goodness you came, Senshi. Once you set us free, we can take back our headquarters!"

"Neptune, let's neutralize the barriers," Mercury declared as she and Neptune prepared to summon water blasts.

"Look out behind you!" Elementdramon warned the Dai-Valkyries.

"_**Crimson Mist!**_" Came a giant cloud of red smoke as it hovered toward the Senshi.

Mercury and Neptune evaded the acidic mist as it ate through the ground. They watched BelialMyotismon plowing through the wall laughing.

"I've got you now," BelialMyotismon cackled.

"Wait! You two can't defeat him by yourselves!" Espirtdramon warned them. "He was the reason we lost our base!"

"What now?" Neptune turned to Mercury. "We should attack."

"May I offer a suggestion?" Came another voice, which alarmed the Senshi and Dra-Warriors.

"Oh no! Look out! Your feet!" Flamedramon tried getting the Senshi's attention, but it was too late.

Two similar barrier boxes emerged from the floor and trapped the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi. Mercury and Neptune tried blasting through the barriers, but this triggered the barrier's defense mechanism and zapped the Senshi with electrical charges. Neutralized by the electrical blasts, the Senshi sank to their knees.

An evil laugh erupted as the source of this trap, Witty Phantom, emerged from the floor. Behind him were the Duel Monster ninja turncoats – Ninja Commander Ikusa, White Ninja, Vengeful Shinobi, and Kunoichi.

"We meet again, Sailor Senshi," the Phantom wore a fiendish grin. "Sorry to cut your rescue mission short, but well you know. We can't let you spoil General Revenant's victory celebration."

"Let us out!" Mercury demanded.

"No can do, but my ninja colleagues behind me can provide you some entertainment," the devilish Phantom stepped aside, letting the ninjas through.

"Neutralize targets!" Commander Ikusa yelled.

The ninjas formed katas and activated the barriers' defenses. More electricity shocked Mercury and Neptune within as the ninjas subdued them.

"NO! LET HEM GO!" Kyodaidramon bellowed whilst pulverizing the barrier, but he, too, got shocked. "AUGH!"

"Eh, eh, tsk, tsk," Witty Phantom waved his finger. "You don't want to do that. These two learned the hard way. Keep at it, ninjas. I want to see their bodies broken down into particles."

The ninjas complied as they activated the barriers' defenses and blasted the Senshi again. Mercury and Neptune succumbed to the electricity shocking them. The Dra-Warriors tried punching, blasting, and headbutting against the barriers containing them. Despite the shocks hitting them, the Dra-Warriors adamantly refused to quit on the Senshi.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, several explosive tags flew and hit the barriers...

_**Kaboom!**_

...leading to a series of explosions as the tags unlocked anti-barrier magic to release the Senshi and the Dra-Warriors.

"Wha-What?!" Witty Phantom gaped in utter disbelief.

The Senshi and the Dra-Warriors watched as another group of Duel Monster ninjas dropped in front of them. The traitor ninjas were taken aback to see their old allies confronting them.

Armed Ninja, Crimson Ninja, Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl, Ninja Soldier Katana, and Nin-Ken Dog forged a line formation and dropped into ninja stances.

"It's you..." Mercury remembered the ninjas. "Thank you for saving us."

Armed Ninja silently acknowledged with a simple nod.

"Now, you jerks are in for it!" Galaxiadramon hollered and smashed his fists together.

Elementdramon added. "You're outnumbered."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Neptune jumped in front of their ninja allies. The two Senshi took charge of the group and led them into a heated battle. BelialMyotismon, on the other hand, was seemingly not worried as an idea filled the demon's mind.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Serene Forest/7:26 PM**_

After being forced to retreat, Craniummon and Buster Blader both lied unconscious near a forest. They were exhausted after a long drawn out battle and using their reserves to flee after the Neo-Rajita conquered their headquarters.

Buster Blader was the first to wake up. As he cleared his blurry vision, the first thing he saw an attractive blonde-haired girl garbed in a white gown and wearing a white blindfold. Sitting on her right shoulder was a tiny white bird.

"...a human...? No, you're..."

A gentle smile adorned the attractive woman's features as she beckoned a bunch of infant Digimon to help carry the two knights into the forest. Despite their size, the babies in large numbers could carry behemoths like Craniummon. Buster Blader saw baby Digimon carrying him into the forest.

"Relax. I am Venusmon," the woman genuinely answered. "We're going to take care of you and your friend, knight."

"Please, help... our headquarters has been captured..." Buster Blader muttered as he fell weak and slept again.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/7:15 PM**_

While the major battles in the Amazon Kingdom and Dra-Warrior headquarters commenced, another one was set to be waged.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon, Sleipnir, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Garuda, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn, Thanatos, Lien, and TobuCatmon slipped past a long stretch of a hallway. They left a bunch of unconscious Neo-Rajita soldiers left laying on the floor.

"Listen," Lien whispered. "Lien and TobuCatmon are going to see Nagah-sensei now. Maybe Lien can convince her to not fight you and maybe she can tell our people to leave this place?"

The Dai-Valkyries turned to one another with worried looks.

"Lien, listen," Dai-Valkyrie Moon crouched over to look her in the eyes. She softened her tone when addressing her. "I don't know if Nagah will listen. She's determined to defeat me and my friends. She wants to see our world and the likely the universe conquered by Gamera." She put her hands on Lien's shoulders.

"But, Lien can convince her! She'll listen, because she loves Lien!"

"That's not the point. I doubt she's going to drop her loyalty to the Neo-Rajita and Gamera."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars, too, knelt down and took Lien's hands. "It never hurts to try, Lien, but just to give you fair warning... don't get your hopes up too high. Then again, who knows? Maybe you can convince her."

"Nagah-sensei said she wants to fight you, Mars."

"I know what it's like fighting your sensei, Lien. I fought her a few days ago. If push comes to shove, I won't hesitate to go all out."

"Lien don't want neither of you to fight!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn surveyed the hallways. "I'm picking up some activity. It won't be long until soldiers see the colleagues we just took down." She approached Lien and encouraged her. "Go find your sensei and try talking sense to her. We'll still be around."

Nodding, Lien picked up TobuCatmon and scurried off looking for the Neo-Rajita Chief Advisor.

"We split up with our steeds," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said. "If one of us finds where they're holding the Royal Knights, break them free."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon concurred. "Ok, and if we run into trouble..."

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn asserted. "We take out the enemy."

"Guys, I really do hope Lien can talk Nagah out of fighting us. We need to end this conflict," Moon said with a saddened expression.

Mars resigned to the reality of their situation. "Nagah wants me. I doubt she'll cease all the hard work she's done to further Gamera's goals. Should it come down to it, I'll fight Nagah myself."

"Not alone," Moon discouraged the Miko.

Just then, the steeds sensed the incoming approach of Neo-Rajita soldiers.

"We need to go," Sleipnir stated as Moon mounted him.

"Good luck, guys," Moon addressed Mars and Saturn.

The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi guided their steeds and diverged three different paths.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Igasu and Hydra captured the Senshi on security camera. An ecstatically evil grin etched on Igasu's crimson features.

"She's here! Oh, this is too good to be true!" Igasu said, picking up her weapons and readying herself for a rematch with Sailor Moon. "Hey, aren't you coming?"

Hydra sighed as she got off the chair. "Fine, if it'll make you stop annoying me."

"Which one you want? I call dibs on the odango-haired Barbie bimbo."

"Guess the Goth Senshi is mine. I've always wanted a shot at her."

"Heh, guess Nagah can have Ms. Pyro Priestess. Not that I'm complaining as long as Sailor Moon is mine," Igasu's evil grin smeared over her face. "I can't wait to rip those balls outta her head and rip off her pretty doll face!"

Hydra looked at Igasu awkwardly. "Right, and I'll just kill Saturn. Anyway, let's kill them in the name of Paradais."

The two headed out of the control room and went after their desired targets. Hydra teleported and searched thoroughly for Saturn while Igasu used a teleporter to send her to Sailor Moon's exact coordinates.

xxxxx

Contained in their own meeting quarters, the remaining Knights (Dynasmon, Crusadermon, quite a handful of Knightmon, and various Duel Monster knights) were locked in containers with force fields over them. The room was filled with Neo-Rajita soldiers hording weaponry and containers out.

"This can't be happening..." Crusadermon was distraught of their loss. "First, we lose Magnamon and many knights in battle, but now Craniummon and Buster Blader are missing. This is the end of our reign, but perhaps we should've had this coming?"

"Don't say that... they ambushed us and unleashed that version of Omegamon. We weren't prepared for that and for the invaders' leader," Dynasmon suddenly stopped as he watched Neo-Rajita bringing in a giant screen to the room.

When it turned on, the smug look of Neo-Rajita leader appeared on the screen.

"_**Greetings, Royal Knights. If you are seeing me now, then you realize you headquarters now belongs to me. In fact, all three pillars that maintain the balance of the Digital World belong to us.**_"

"You monster!" Dynasmon protested toward the alien warlord. "Then, you mean... the Amazon Kingdom and Dra-Warrior headquarters, too, have fallen?!"

"_**You're catching on, Royal Knight. Though, I'm disappointed not every one of your esteemed group are not present. Don't worry we will pursue the rest of them. In fact, two of them are participating in the Digital Paradise Gates battle,**_" Gamera turned as he motioned to Lobo and Omegamon X. "_**I'm sending these two over there to turn the tide of that war. Rest assured, they will eliminate Omegamon and Gallantmon when it's said and done. Now, are we forgetting someone?**_" He beckoned the lights to turn on as a spotlight revealed Alphamon sealed behind a force field.

"Alphamon!" Crusadermon and Dynasmon yelled.

"_**Now, what is it that I plan to do with Alphamon, you might ask? He has something I require... a powerful source that I've done extensive research on thanks to data from my Paradais colleagues. I do believe this source of power is that empowers Alphamon is the fabled Alpha inForce.**_"

The two Royal Knights and the warriors were shocked in silence as Gamera revealed his knowledge on Alphamon's power source.

Clenching his right hand, Gamera approached Alphamon and ran his hand through the force field. "_**Alphamon was kind enough to allow me to borrow it. But, I promise to make good use of it.**_" He pushed his hand through Alphamon's chest and digitally ripped out a golden orb with fractal code revolving over it.

"NO!" Dynasmon bellowed. "You monster!"

Alphamon's body turned gray and lifeless as a corpse. Without the Alpha inForce, his body functions became inactive.

"_**Doesn't it glorious? Now I have the power I need to defeat my enemies. Not even the Sailor Senshi can hope to defeat me once I incorporate this into my being.**_"

"The Senshi will defeat you!" Crusadermon shouted defiantly.

"_**They can try, but I doubt they'll be the big difference makers like you make them out to be. With the Alpha inForce in me, they don't have a chance. Now, Royal Knights, I must be off. Enjoy being my prisoners as we hunt down the rest of your esteemed colleagues. We will meet again.**_"

As the screen turned off, the Royal Knights and their warriors watched their hopes being completely dashed.

"With Alphamon incapacitated and the Alpha inForce in that monster's possession..." Dynasmon shook his head. "No, I don't even want to imagine the ramifications that might follow. Omegamon and Gallantmon are in serious danger... and we're not there to warn them!"

"Craniummon and Buster Blader have to look for allies... they're still out there."

"Yes, Crusadermon, but how long do we have until Gamera decides to execute us? Perhaps, this is karma coming back to haunt us for being Yggdrasil's puppets."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn and Thanatos scoured through a narrow corridor taking them outside of the main facility. They arrived near a hangar station and saw hundreds of Neo-Rajita soldiers lined up ready to blast them.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Coliseum OST – **_**Wicked Ceremonial Site**_**)**

"Seems it didn't take them long to know we were here," Thanatos observed.

Saturn nodded as she brandished her Silence Glaive. "Can't be helped. We'll make this quick and decisive."

"Oh, will you, Sailor Saturn?" Came a woman's voice tinged with arrogance.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn probed the sinister presence. "This aura is familiar. Yes, I remember."

"I'm glad you remember, brat," the source revealed herself as Hydra teleported at the forefront of the Neo-Rajita soldiers. "Now, do you remember me?"

"How could I forget? You're that same monster that destroyed our first Valkyrie armors!" Saturn shouted as she dismounted Thanatos and readied her Silence Glaive. "I'll gladly take you."

"Awfully confident, aren't you?" Hydra snidely remarked. "Just a few days ago, I single handedly defeated you and your team, also crushing those dear armors you were so proud of and reduced you to nothings. But, having witnessed your recent battles up to now, it's safe to assume your rebound has been most impressive."

Saturn beckoned to Thanatos, who turned into a spirit ball and merged with her armor. She became instantly empowered thanks to Thanato's spirit power.

"Still, you're way over your head if you think you can-"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn ran up faster than Hydra could finish her sentence. The Dai-Valkyrie jumped up and kicked her in the face hard. Her kick sent Hydra flying several feet back. Speechless, the Neo-Rajita soldiers converged on Saturn and blasted her. Saturn began hacking and skewering up a bunch of the Neo-Rajita soldiers as Hydra recovered.

Hydra pressed her fingers to her face and saw her own blood on her hands. "That little bitch made me bleed?! Oh, that's it!" She screamed and charged ahead to engage Saturn.

After Saturn cut a soldier down in half, Hydra launched numerous tentacles from her back. Saturn easily evaded the incoming tentacles and sliced them apart with her glaive. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn flew up so fast she caught Hydra with a another blinding fast kick that knocked Hydra down.

Much to Hydra's shock, Saturn was easily handling her on her own.

_She shouldn't be this much stronger than me even with a stupid armor upgrade! I defeated the eight Senshi by myself!_

"Come at me at once. I'll make this quick," Saturn beckoned all, including Hydra.

Hydra's anger surged as she launched herself toward Saturn. She attached her tentacles around the Dai-Valkyrie and prepared to pierce her tentacles through Saturn's armor. However, Saturn's armor immediately repelled Hydra off. Saturn lifted her glaive and hacked off half of Hydra's face. Hydra screeched while grabbing her torn face.

"AUGH! MY FACE!"

Saturn whirled her glaive and readily goaded the soldiers to attack. "Like I said, come at me. I'll deal with you last." She readily hacked and slashed the Neo-Rajita soldiers while Hydra recovered on the sidelines.

In a matter of seconds, Hydra witnessed her pride being crushed before her eyes by one Senshi. She realized the gulf between their powers was larger than she assumed. Hydra growled intensely as she healed her face.

"Bitch, you're dead!"

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn gracefully somersaulted and sliced a Draconian Guardian in two. She dropped down whirling her glaive around and slashing apart a Foxzard. Saturn was on a momentum high and nothing was going to deter her from clearing the section.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Sleipnir arrived in a spacious training room where the Knights dueled. She and Sleipnir watched the doors close behind them.

"We're trapped," Moon said.

Sleipnir acknowledged. "Aye, but you can easily take down those doors."

Nodding, Moon prepared to draw out her sword. However, a devilish laugh emanated within the room. Alarmed, the Senshi and her steed were shocked when they recognized the evil laugh.

"No, it can't be!" Dai-Valkyrie Moon listened, feeling her heart beating. "She should be gone!"

"Oh, but I'm very much alive, you odango-haired airhead."

A spotlight came down from the ceiling and unveiled Igasu the Blood Moon. The red-skinned evil clone remained standing at the spotlight center as she bowed.

"Ta-da! Miss me?"

"Like I'd miss a disgusting monster like you!" Moon barked. "We destroyed you!"

"Don't make assumptions, because I just made an ass out of you and your friends. Yes, technically I should be dead, but you forget about those little technicalities. You see, you and your crew missed just a tiny bit me that lied under a pile of debris. All it took was one piece of me and Paradais regenerating my body using that piece. My body was revived inside a chamber and here I stand looking you in the eyes. You're so terrified of me."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Moon cried out as she readily drew her sword out.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S OST – **_**Death Busters Battle Theme**_**)**

Sleipnir angrily snorted and stomped his feet down, unleashing an earthquake force that forced Igasu to jump into the air.

"Missed me, jackass!" Igasu mocked the eight-legged stallion. She stretched her arms out to grab Sleipnir, but the legendary horse moved aside. She came down and tried to gut him as she turned her right hand into an ax.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon threw herself into Igasu and pushed her away. Moon stood protecting Sleipnir and readily holding her sword.

"Are you ok, Sleipnir?"

"I am thanks to you."

Igasu spat. "Oh, you'll so regret ruining my fun, you blonde bimbo. I'm going to show why I'm superior to you!" She flexed her arms as her body started to expand. Muscles started popping up in her arms, legs, and back as black armor akin to Moon's own Valkyrie armor materialized over her.

"Hey, that looks like my Valkyrie armor!"

"Now, we'll see who's the better Valkyrie," Igasu smirked devilishly as she glided across and attacked Moon with her hand ax.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon instinctively put up her guard and countered the ax with her sword. She kicked her feet up and hit Igasu's chin. Moon channeled holy energy in her sword and swung, unleashing an immense projectile that cut through Igasu. The evil clone reattached her cleaved body together and chased Moon around with her hand ax.

Moon took to the air and flew down as she and Igasu's weapons clashed together. The two battle-ready warriors pierced determined glares into each other's eyes.

"Sleipnir!" Moon beckoned to her steed.

Sleipnir turned into a black energy ball and merged with Moon's armor. As her armor became augmented by Sleipnir's immense spiritual power, Dai-Valkyrie Moon regained leverage and expelled an excessive beam from her sword that sent Igasu flying through the ceiling.

Moon shot up through the ceiling hole and stayed afloat as Igasu floated down regenerating her right arm.

"Oh, I'm really going to enjoy this. It's going to feel good when I finally kill you, Sailor Moon."

Moon said nothing and simply tightened her grip on her sword.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Lien and TobuCatmon finally reached the meeting hall where the two Royal Knights and some of the knights were contained. The duo saw Nagah finishing a briefing with Gamera on a screen

Switching off a monitor, Nagah turned around and was baffled seeing Lien running up to her.

"Lien?!"

"Nagah-sensei, we finally found you!"

As Lien embraced her legs, Nagah crouched over and patted the child's back.

"Lien, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

"We were on Earth with some interesting people. They were called Detectives or something, but then Vipris jerkface came and tried to hurt me. He chased me, but Lien fought back! Then, Sailor Saturn came and rescued Lien. Then, TobuCatmon and Lien were spending time with the Senshi. They kept us safe and then the Senshi brought me here!"

Nagah gaped. "You were with the Senshi? You were with the enemy?"

"But, they never harmed Lien and TobuCatmon!"

"She's right, milady," TobuCatmon reassured the Chief Advisor. "They made sure we came here safely."

"Lien, tell me you said the Senshi are here," Nagah asked her student.

"Just three of them: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Saturn."

Upon hearing Mars' mention, Nagah wore a vague smile. _Lien brought Sailor Mars here? Finally, I can face the Houou vessel! _

"But, Nagah-sensei, Lien begging you not to fight the Senshi."

"Lien? Are you serious?" Nagah blinked thrice in befuddlement. "Surely you're not imply I side with them? They're an enemy to us and Lord Gamera's agenda. Besides, you're beginning to worry me. The Senshi didn't brain wash, have they? I don't want them trying to misconstrue anything I've taught you."

"No, they haven't. Lien is speaking freely. They didn't use any brainwashing tactics! Lien promises!"

Nagah shook Lien's shoulders. "That's enough, Lien! But, since you lured the Senshi here, they'll be dealing with Hydra and Igasu. If they even manage to get by them, they have me to deal with." She looked down at Lien and smiled. "And I'm thankful you did bring the Houou's vessel here."

"You're glad?" Lien asked, looking confused.

"Of course, Lien. Thanks to you, I can finally face her alone and utilize the data I've recently incorporated myself with," Nagah said, leading Lien over to her seat. She sat Lien down on a seat as TobuCatmon hopped on his partner's lap. "You weren't yet conceived during our first incursion in the Digital World, but Lord Gamera's predecessor, Ghidorah, contained the four Sovereigns, equivalents to gods. Before we infused them with Orichalcos stones to control them, we did extensive research and took some data samples. Our team of scientists discovered how it was possible to incorporate Digimon data with our kind. Our biology was somehow compatible with the Digimon codes. Thus, this allowed for a steady rise in Neo-Rajita Hybrid experiments. The recent generals were amongst the first to receive the hybrid upgrade. When the experiments were a success, hundreds of soldiers were given Digimon data to fuse with." Nagah put on a black cape and fastened a black belt around her waist. "Though none of them were given data from these Sovereigns. No one... but me..."

Lien gasped. "Really?"

"Do you want to know which Sovereign's data I used to incorporate myself with?"

"Lien wants to know!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST - **_**Showdown**_**)**

Nagah smirked, but before another word could be spoken, her eyes shifted when Dai-Valkyrie Mars walked into the room. She grabbed Lien and pulled her behind her. TobuCatmon scurried over next to Lien. Mars and Garuda stopped shortly as they spotted Nagah, Lien, and TobuCatmon facing them.

"Lien!" Mars called to the alien child. However, Nagah obstructed Lien from making contact with the Miko.

"What did you tell her?!" Nagah demanded from the Senshi. "You have her believing she can resolve our conflict."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars reproved the accusation. "That's what she wants to believe. She's doing all this of her own free will. Me and my team didn't force anything on her."

"Liar. Don't you lie to me," Nagah scowled as she beckoned Lien and TobuCatmon to run away. Lien and TobuCatmon complied while running behind some boxes. Nagah pivoted her view back to Mars and smirked coolly. "Nonetheless, I'm glad you and your colleagues came. Though, I'm especially pleased to see you here. I've been waiting to get you alone. You don't have your friends helping you."

"Nagah, I won't need my friends to beat some sense into you. I doubt talking to you will resolve anything. I came prepared."

"So, you have. Your power as a Dai-Valkyrie is most impressive. You and your friends have gone through so much pains to get where you are. Oh, and by the way, Lord Gamera was here. He came and went with what he needed."

"That monster was here?!" The Miko was baffled to hear this.

Nagah adjusted her black battle gloves. "Lord Gamera should mean little to you, because you won't make it past me. I'll personally see to it!" She bumrushed Dai-Valkyrie Mars in a hurry and went for a kick, which Mars narrowly dodged.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Fate/Zero OST – **_**On the Battlefield**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Mars barrel-rolled to the side and called for Garuda, who turned into a spirit ball and merged with her armor. As Nagah punched the ground, she knocked Mars back. The Miko used the momentum of the excessive force and flew up while a red aura outlined her.

"Nice reflexes. I think I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you," Nagah said, standing up and adjusting her hand. "You do remember when I touch you, I can copy your abilities, but there are set limits as to what my touch can copy. For instance, I doubt I can copy the Houou's powers. But, I do intend to force the Houou out."

"Not a wise move, Nagah. You can't hope to contain a cosmic force."

"What if you're not the only one with a phoenix to back you up?" Nagah inquired.

"What are you talking about?!"

Opening her hand, Nagah produced a flicker of fire from her palm. The fire turned into a spinning fireball and vanished in an instant. Mars discerned the ability Nagah seemingly demonstrated.

_Houou, there's not another one of you out there, is there?_

The phoenix entity responded to the Miko's distress. _**'No. There is but one of me. And then there's Suzaku. No others. This phoenix power she's alluding to is digitally based.'**_

"Why don't I show you? But, first, don't keep me waiting! Let's finish where we left off!" Nagah declared as she flew up and reached Dai-Valkyrie Mars in time to throw a punch at her.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars caught Nagah's fist and jumped up kicking her in the head. Nagah tucked her head under and ducked Mars' kick. Nagah grabbed the Miko Senshi and hastily threw her down. As Mars hit the floor, Nagah landed behind her and brought down a heel over Mars' head.

Mars rolled aside and cupped both hands forward, unleashing a barrage of fireballs at Nagah. Each fireball kept Nagah at bay, but not enough to damage her. As wings of fire sprouted from her back, the Miko propelled herself into Nagah and pushed her into the ceiling. Mars folded her arms over Nagah's waist, but the Chief Advisor grabbed Mars' arms and pulled them off her waist.

"Hands off!" Nagah yelled, outmuscling Mars and bending her arms behind her back. "Don't you even think you can take me on alone! You're out of your league!"

Lien averted from seeing her mother figure physically torturing a good woman she barely just met. Naturally, she should be rooting for the former, but she has developed new admiration for the latter and the other Senshi.

"This is too much for Lien to bear!"

TobuCatmon was at a loss as to what he could do for Lien. He cringed seeing Nagah bending Mars' arms back.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars landed a quick headbutt into Nagah's face, causing the Neo-Rajita general to relinquish her hold. Charging full head of steam, Mars landed a fierce kick into Nagah's stomach and blasted her with a one-handed fire stream. The attack didn't burn Nagah, but had enough force to send her flying through the ceiling.

Nagah ripped off her cape and scoffed irritably. "Now, thanks to you, I have to lose the cape so it can't get wrinkled."

"We're here to free the Royal Knights, Nagah! I won't let you stop me!"

Nagah and Mars both landed on the roof. They immediately attacked with a flurry of attacks, including kicks. As Nagah ran straightforward, she seemingly punched through an after image made of fire. Nagah whirled around as Mars shot a fire arrow. Nagah caught it with her hands and tossed it back to the Miko. Mars put up a fire barrier that absorbed the arrow.

Nagah phased and reappeared behind Mars. She picked Mars up and hefted her over her head effortlessly. She spun around and threw her onto the roof. Mars landed hard and rolled up back to her feet. She punched the ground, sending a trail of fire at Nagah, who evaded the fire wave. Mars forged a sword of fire and bolted forward ready to gut Nagah.

Mars howled. "Take my _**Houou Blade!**_"

Nagah merely backhanded the flaming sword out of Mars' hands and headbutted her back.

"Now we've even, Sailor Mars," Nagah scoffed. "That's for headbutting me!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars stumbled back a little, but still maintained her stance. Nagah, too, dropped into a fighting stance.

"Like I said, this is just between us, but I doubt you'll defeat me. You can't and won't save the Royal Knights."

"We'll see," Mars rebuked.

"You have no idea about the Royal Knight's history, do you? Not that it matters to you. I'm just telling it like it is. Now, how about we push this further? I'm feeling... anxious to show you the phoenix power I wield."

Mars and Nagah encircled each other anticipating for one to make the next initiative move. Meanwhile, Lien and TobuCatmon watched hopefully the battle would avoid two meaningless deaths.

_Lien has got to do something, but what can I do...?! _Lien looked around and noticed the Royal Knights sealed in chambers. "Maybe I should...?"

The two warriors on the rooftop immediately commenced their fierce battle again. Mars utilized fire bending kicks that Nagah was able to evade. The roof shook under the powers unleashed by Mars and Nagah. Soon, the entire Royal Knight headquarters was going to feel the effects of two superpowered female warriors.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

When the light faded within the hideout, all spectators, mostly the Duelists, still standing witnessed the five Signers sitting on their knees panting. Jaden and Leo stood together as they lifted their heads seeing the Signers' Dragon Marks still glowing. They veered to the other side of the lair and saw Apophis sitting up but without his staff.

"Looks like they got him," Leo smiled and said with much enthusiasm.

"Wait..." Jaden muttered while clarifying his vision. He noticed the staff was no longer in Apophis' possession. He looked up and noticed something floating above them. "Up there!"

The others noticed the object emitting a golden aura of light. Apophis raised his head and saw the staff giving off a subtle flare of golden light.

"Yes, come to your master... I command you..." Apophis said, lifting his hand and beckoned to the artifact.

However, the staff didn't succumb to its masters' wishes. Instead, it floated away from him and hovered over the Duelists. It suddenly reacted and glowed a little when it was near Mokuba, Serenity, and Mai. Then, it shot four beams of light that hit the bodies of Seto, Lyn, Tristan, and Duke.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Seto Kaiba**_**)**

When the four Duelists awoke, Mina, Trudge, Carly, Akahana, and Abukom were taken by surprise.

"Seto!" Mokuba called to his brother.

Seto groaned as he sat up and surveyed the room. "We're still here?"

"Guys? You're all here?" Lyn barely came to her senses and looked around seeing familiar faces.

"The staff revived you!" Serenity called out to the four.

"Is that true?" Tristan asked, looking over himself.

Akahana nodded. "Yes, the beam emitted golden beams that hit your bodies and revived you somehow."

Upon seeing Akahana and Abukom, Tristan tripped out. "Um, I'm seeing doubles. There's two Serenitys and Mokubas?"

"It's a long story, but no time to explain," Mokuba replied as he directed his brother, Lyn, Tristan, and Duke's attention to Apophis. "We still have this guy to deal with. We found you guys unconscious, but somehow that staff of his turned against him and revived you."

Befuddled, Lyn wondered. "Could it be the staff sensed the powers we wield?"

"Well, Yusei and the others managed to fight him off using those Dragon Marks of theirs," Mina explained. "Then, a clash of powers took place and then... boom... a bright flash of light covered this whole place."

"Yusei and those four probably expended a ton of their power just to protect us," Carly said, watching Jack closely.

"Oh no! He's up to something!" Trudge noticed Apophis creating a golden barrier around him.

The god-like being evilly chuckled and raised his head but not long before removing his armored gauntlets. He dropped then revealing a pair of draconian hands. Then, he promptly removed his helmet, revealing a serpent's face complete with yellow scales covering his face, yellow serpent's eyes, and a draconian snout. He cackled while a forked tongue flickered out to taste the scent from the Signers'.

"To think you five mortals were able to inflict damage to me," Apophis eyed the five Signers. "I commend you. Wherever you received your powers, I'm interested, which is why I've decided to consume you first and incorporate your powers into my own!" He hastily dashed forward and went to attack the five Signers first.

"YUSEI!" Jaden yelled out as he and Leo raced forward to stop Apophis.

As the Duelists tried to intercept Apophis, the remaining cultists cut them off.

"In your weakened states, you're ripe for the picking!" Apophis hissed as he thrust his claws toward Yusei's face first.

Suddenly, the Staff of Apophis flew right in front of Yusei and Apophis, the artifact turned against its former wielder again and unleashed a force of golden light. It repelled Apophis back and provided a golden barrier that protected the Signers.

"Whoa! It protected us again!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei was confused. "But, why?"

The Staff of Apophis floated into the ceiling and unleashes streams of golden light. The Domino City Duelists recognized this phenomenon very well and remembered the first time they received their Spirit Fusion powers. They saw the streams of golden light encircling the Signers, the Duel Academy students, and others present.

"Guys, don't you realize what this means?" Duke inquired as an excited smirk adorned his features.

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah! Looks like the staff not only recognizes our powers, but Yusei and his crew must have done something to impress it!"

"Looks like the staff is willing to help our cause after all and grant the others Spirit Fusion powers," Lyn said as she turned and saw Kisara stirring.

Seto stood up and watched the streams of golden light raining over the other Duelists. The first to receive the bulk of the staff's powers were the ones closest to the battle: the five Signers, Jaden, and Leo. They watched as subtle golden auras surrounded them. The Signers saw the golden light intertwine with their Dragon Marks.

The next take in the golden light were Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Aster, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Blair. Yasmin also seemed to be revitalized by the staff's power. Finally, Mina, Carly, and the Trudge were the last ones to seemingly receive the staff's power.

"Whoa, I feel like my body's been reenergized, but I haven't even done much but run around," Chazz blinked, gazing over the golden aura that seemingly faded and seeped into his body.

Alexis looked over herself perplexed. "This is the staff's doing, but why send beams at us?"

"I see. Maybe the staff granted us powers!" Syrus concluded.

Leo grinned ecstatically. "The staff might've given us the same powers that Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, and the others have!"

"You mean those Spirit Fusion powers?" Jaden wondered as he suddenly saw Elemental Hero Neos appear beside him. "Neos?"

Neos mentally telepathed with Jaden._'The Staff of Apophis has allowed me to come to life, but not just that. It's allowing my power to become one with you.'_

"Now, I like the sound of that, Neos!"

The five Signers watched their Dragon Marks resonate with the Staff of Apophis' powers. Not only that, but they felt renewed.

"Guys! Listen up!" Mokuba called forth the Signers and Duel Academy students. "Right now your bodies are now just adjusting to the staff's powers. It will take some time, but you'll get used to it. As of now, your minds are subconsciously choosing a Duel Monster for you to transform into. Once you first transform willfully, you'll get the hang of it. Then, it'll be a matter of time before you're able to turn into any Duel Monster you want!"

Seto quipped. "You took the words right out of Pegasus' mouth."

"Well, hey, it's true."

"Does this mean any monster from our own decks?" wondered Akiza as she turned to her fellow Signers.

Jack faced Apophis and watched him sitting up. "Look, we don't have time to chat. Let's just put these new abilities to good use!"

"Yeah, I mean if the staff was willing to turn against its master and help us out," Crow said. "Let's show this god wannabe how we Signers take names!"

As he sat up and staggered to his feet, Apophis grumbled and hissed. "YOU WILL ALL PERISH!"

"You're the one who's going to perish, Apophis!" Yusei exclaimed.

Jaden called out to his friends. "Ready, gang?"

With that, each Signer, Duel Academy student, and other participants (Leo, Mina, Trudge, and Carly) became concealed inside golden pillars of light. While these golden lights shimmered, Apophis and his men were repelled by the powers being emitted from the staff.

**(End theme)**

"Guys to invoke your powers, call out: _**Activate: Spirit Fusion!**_"

Without argument, the Signers, Duel Academy students, and company shouted in unison. "_**Activate: Spirit Fusion!**_"

Once they shouted the exact chant phrase, the golden pillars surrounding these Duelists faded.

The Duel Academy students, now the Neo-Duelists, transformed into their selective Duel Monster forms.

In place of Jaden Yuki was Elemental Hero Neos. Jaden still retained his face as his hair seemingly fused with the Elemental Hero Neos form.

In place of Syrus Truesdale was Ambulanceroid. The front section of the vehicle had Syrus' facial features and glasses.

In place of Chazz Princeton was Ojama King accompanied by Ojamas Green, Black, and Yellow. Chazz's face features were on the Ojama King's face, but this didn't sit well with Chazz as his Ojamas paraded around him.

In place of Alexis Rhodes was Cyber Blader. The monster retained Alexis' facial features and her hair style.

In place of Aster Phoenix was Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer. The Elemental hero now had Aster's face and his hair style infused with the monster's uniform colors.

In place of Tyranno Hassleberry was Dark Tyranno with Hassleberry's eyes, braided hair, and bandana.

In place of Atticus Rhodes was the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

In place of Blair Flannigan was herself as a Dunames Dark Witch.

Yasmin, already a Gravekeeper's Assailant, simply received a power boost from the Staff of Apophis.

After the Neo-Duelist Spirit Fusions were completed, the Signers and their colleagues were next.

In place of Yusei Fudo was the Stardust Dragon.

In place of Jack Atlas was the Red Dragon Archfiend.

In place of Akiza Izinski was the Black Rose Dragon.

In place of Crow Hogan was the Blackwing Armored Master.

In place of Luna was the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

In place of Leo was the Power Tool Dragon.

In place of Trudge was Goyo Guardian.

In place of Mina was Athena.

In place of Carly Carmine was Fortune Lady Earth. She was accompanied by the Fortune Faires – Dark, Light, Water, and Wind.

Seto and Lyn both transformed back into Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Tristan and Duke turned into Cyber Commander and Orgoth.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

As he witnessed the entire Duelist assembly invoke their Spirit Fusion powers, Apophis watched the staff drop toward his throne. He quickly flew over to grab it, but the Blue-Eyes White Dragons blasted him from behind. Enraged, Apophis whirled around as his eyes burned with fury.

"First you turn my own staff against me, then you use its powers for your own gain... and now... you dare to continue to defy me! You have invoked the wrath of a god! I, Apophis, won't stand for this!" The hideous snake-like humanoid hissed as his body began to expand and grew bigger than half of the entire lair. His ripped apart revealing a gigantic frame snake-like frame. Massive wings sprouted from his sides. He let out a deep and beast-like roar but not long before expelling golden flames from his mouth. "NOW PERISH!"

"DON'T LET THIS FREAK SCARE YOU, GUYS!" Jaden yelled out.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" Yusei shouted as everyone followed suit and unleashed their attacks.

The dragon assembly, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Seto, and Lyn, unleashed unrelenting blasts toward Apophis. If that wasn't enough, the Neo-Duelists, Crow, the Domino City Duelists, and the others launched their attacks against Apophis. Akahana and Abukom witnessed the eventful battle unfold whilst holding each other's hands.

"Let's not give up hope for them, Abukom."

"I'm not! I have absolute faith in them!"

The remaining (read: not unconscious) cultists tried to intervene but the intense power from the Duelists and Apophis knocked them all back. The Staff of Apophis responded to their unwanted interference and stripped the men of their Spirit Fusion powers, leaving them powerless and unable to fight anymore. The still conscious cultists retreated from the cavern leaving their fallen colleagues and Apophis behind.

"COWARDS! GET BACK HERE!" Apophis demanded. "I, APOPHIS, COMMAND YOU!"

"NO! IT'S OVER FOR YOU, APOPHIS!" The dragons shouted in unison as their attacks took up the bulk of the immense force that shattered through Apophis' defenses.

As he buckled under the weight of their combined powers, Apophis staggered and witnessed his defenses being shattered.

"I... I WON'T... FALL... NOT TO YOU MORTALS!"

As Kisara awakened, she stood up and watched the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons putting out their effort to help the others overpower Apophis. Kisara quickly found her resolve to help them as she owed Seto and Lyn her gratitude.

"No! You won't defeat us, you monster!" Kisara cried out. Then, her eyes turned cerulean as she raised her head to summon her Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ka.

The Blue-Eyes roared and unleashed a powerful stream of blue energy toward Apophis.

"HAH! I CANNOT FALL!" Apophis bellowed out and laughed.

Watching Kisara brought out Akahana's fighting resolve. She raised her head as her eyes turned red and her hair completely turned black. She summoned her Red-Eyes Black Dragon Ka and aided Kisara in pushing through Apophis' defenses.

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T WIN, APOPHIS!" Lyn shouted. "ALL OF YOUR FOLLOWERS HAVE ABANDONED YOU!"

"WE'VE TURNED YOUR OWN POWER AGAINST YOU! NOW ACCEPT DEFEAT!" Yusei defiantly shouted at Apophis.

"YOU HERETICS...!" Apophis witnessed as their combined powers broke through his shields and blasted him. The combined powers slowly consumed his body. His eyes widened when he witnessed the breakdown of his once seemingly impenetrable body. "...this... THIS CANNOT BE! I AM APOPHIS! MY POWER... CANNOT BE OVERCOME..." As his body continued breaking down, Apophis' humanoid form appeared and faded along with the beast form.

As the combined power from the Duelists faded, there was no trace of Apophis left except for his helmet, armed gauntlet, and the Staff of Apophis sitting on the now vacant throne. The Duelists depowered back down into their normal selves. Kisara and Akahana's Ka dragons vanished as they sank to their knees, exhausted.

"We... we did it!" Mokuba cried out excitedly.

Leo was speechless. "We beat that faker!"

"Heh, more like we and his own arrogance defeated him," Aster added.

The Neo-Duelists and Signers were overall speechless with their new found Spirit Fusion powers. To add to their own Dragon Marks (and Akiza's psychic abilities), the Signers were intrigued with a different set of powers resonating within them.

**(End theme)**

"Jay, I can hardly believe this!" Syrus said enthusiastically.

Jaden grinned and gave a high five to Syrus. "Believe it, Sy! We kicked that phony god's butt and sent him to the next time zone!"

Chazz wanted to make a quip about Jaden's remark, but was still reeling over his new Spirit Fusion powers.

"Now that we've stopped Apophis, all those people we saved will be able to return to their village," Alexis said.

"Hey, speaking of which," Lyn looked over to Kisara, who was barely standing up with Akahana and Abukom helping her up. "Can we leave you two to take care of Kisara?"

"Us?" Abukom asked, almost confused. "Oh, right. Mokuba told us you were travelers who are pursuing some man. We'll leave you to your journey, my friends."

Akahana nodded. "Rest assured, we'll keep Kisara safe."

"Listen to me, Kisara," Seto addressed the cerulean-haired girl and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Can you do us a favor? When you're able to leave, don't return to Thebes for a while. It's tough to explain, but you aren't fated to meet Seth until..."

Smiling, Kisara responded in kind. "...I understand. When I look at you, I see Seth, so that will have to do for now. I'll take your warning to heart and conceal myself from him. If we are fated to meet later, then so be it." She smiled to Seto and veered her view to Lyn. "And thank you, too. Good luck on your journey, my friends."

As Akahana and Abukom bid their farewell to Serenity, Mokuba, Akiza, Alexis, Syrus, and the twins, the Duelists stormed out of the lair. The two Egyptians followed in suit with Kisara. As they made it outside, the Staff of Apophis remained sitting on the vacant throne where the god-like Apophis once sat.

"What about the staff?" Lyn asked. "Should we take it with us?"

"If we do that," Seto responded, "how will Pegasus be able to find it and use it to give us our powers? No, it's best if we leave it to fate, for now."

"Hey, guys?" Yusei spoke up. "I hate to be a downer, but shouldn't we be getting back to that cavern? If Yugi and the others come back, they won't know where we've gone..."

xxxxx

When the group stormed out of the cave, the remaining villagers were barely getting out. They cheered in unison when they saw their saviors, the Duelists, running by. Akahana, Abukom, and Kisara waved goodbye to the Duelists as they hurried back to cave they left unoccupied.

"Goodbye, travelers! And thank you!" Abukom cried out. "Good journey to you, Mokuba, Serenity, and friends."

"You think they'll find this man they're looking for?" Kisara wondered.

Akahana smiled genuinely. "Yes. With the powers the Staff of Apophis bestowed upon them, they'll find him. I believe they can do anything after setting that false god straight."

"But, was that really _the_ Apophis?"

Both Akahana and Abukom looked at one another with inquiring dispositions.

Not even they know who or what the true identity of this 'Apophis' character could truly be. Whether he was a fake or not was a mystery to be unresolved for several millennia to come.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Shinjuku District/7:25 PM**_

Back in the real world, the city was in the midst of a Digi-Zombie attack perpetrated by Necromon. The assortment of Pharaohmon's henchmen were revived to do the necromancer's bidding. Their first target, Beelzebumon, had expended most of his energy single handedly saving civilians and blowing up the Digi-Zombies. But, much to Beelzebumon's dismay, the undead Digimon regenerated and came back for more.

ThothBabimon bumrushed Beelzebumon and punched him into a wall. The winged demon hit the wall hard. The IceDevimon clones fired ice beams that pinned down Beelzebumon's wrists, ankles, and neck.

"You could've made it easier on yourself if you joined us, Beelzebumon," the IceDevimon said in unison. "You have no on but yourself to blame."

"Bite me, you undead freaks," the demon resisted, spitting on the ground they walked on. "I ain't joining a bunch of rejects."

Khnummon nodded off his snide remark dismissively. "I don't think he's been punished enough."

Horusmon added as his claws grew. "Maybe we ought to cut out his heart?"

Just then, the Digi-Zombies noticed portals opening in the skies. From these portals came a several Neo-Rajita hovercrafts. More hovercrafts and mecha units emerged as they landed while bombarding the streets.

**(Cue Independence Day OST – **_**The Darkest Day**_**)**

"Ugh, as if you zombie rejects weren't enough... now them aliens are back for another round," muttered Beelzebumon, hoping his Tamers found refuge with the twins.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:30 PM**_

The Neo Senshi, the Quartet, the Chimeras, Valkyrie Makemake & Haumea, and the Stromberg brothers helped clear the shrine of the Nix army. Once they converged, the few members in the Neo Senshi collective sensed an assorted number of dark vibes from Tokyo's metropolitan vicinities.

Valkyrie Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Adam, and Demona were the first sense the Neo-Rajita activity. After them, the Chimeras and the other Neo Senshi felt the immense presence of the alien invaders. The biggest warning signs came from the giant portals opening above Tokyo.

"Look! Those aliens are beginning to invade Tokyo right under our noses!" Daiki exclaimed.

Max added. "Not exactly. We can see them clear as day."

Valkyrie Ceres added. "We finish one battle and looks like we're likely entering another."

Valkyrie Juno snorted. "Please, with our new powers, I feel we can take on the whole freakin' world!"

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter turned to Mako. "Dad, no offense, but you better sit this one out."

"More arguments here. No way I'll never keep up with my strong as an ox daughter and her superpowered friends."

"We're going to need the Kuiper Senshi and the others," Valkyrie Cyber Mercury observed the skies. "As much as these Valkyrie armors help, we're going to be engaging possibly hundreds if not thousands of soldiers with armed vehicles and heavy artillery."

"So what? We're ready for them!" Valkyrie Haumea boldly said.

Valkyrie Makemake discouraged her Senshi partner. "Let's not run in blindly, Haumea."

"I doubt that's going to stop us," Adam said. "Still, I'd prefer if the others joined us."

Demona popped her neck. "Well, I'm up for some more action!"

Valkyrie Summoner Venus sighed. "I think we all are. Becoming Valkyries really do have their benefits."

"Yes, I can see why our mothers valued them so much," Valkyrie Blue Mars said. "I've felt stronger than I have before. My ice's strength has been augmented while being in this form."

Suddenly, the group heard loud roaring from across the shrine. They witnessed a column of golden light spreading through the area the Kuiper Senshi were fighting Angemon X.

"Wow, such intense power..." Ryuuhi remarked.

"And all coming from Karin's boyfriend!" Valkyrie Vesta exclaimed.

Valkyrie Pallas was mesmerized by the Ascendant's power. "Whoa..."

"Indeed," Larry added as he and the Chimeras, too, were speechless.

"C'mon, Neo Moon," the Neo Senshi said in unison.

"Don't give up, our princess," Valkyrie Ceres prayed.

"Gut it out, RJ!" Ryuuhi, Adam, and Demona called out together.

"C'mon, Kuipers," Makemake and Haumea muttered.

The Stromberg brothers crossed their fingers for the Kuiper Senshi and the others.

xxxxx

Near the shrine, Morpheous returned to see if Wolk and DemiDevimon hadn't escaped. He was relieved to see them still in the shrine. However, the two Rajita, DemiDevimon, the Mooncats, and the Eris dogs also witnessed the portals releasing Neo-Rajita ships.

"No, this couldn't come at a worse time!" Artemis said.

Lucy added. "Indeed, this is the worst time for an invasion!"

"Morpheous, it's our people," Wolk said wearing a frightened look. "Are we going to have to fight our own kind?"

"Didn't you turn you leave your psychotic sister behind to die?"

"Only because she did terrible things that made my stomach turn."

"Well, I'm going to join the fight against them. If they're here to harm the Earthlings, I'm not going to show even my own race any mercy."

DemiDevimon looked up to Wolk. "Are you willing to turn against Gamera?"

She replied in hesitation. "...I... I don't know..."

Luna turned to Wolk. "Well, you're going to have to make a choice. You're with them or with us."

Morpheous nodded. "The wise cat has a point, Wolk. You have to make that choice. As for me, I'm going. You and the bowling ball with wings can join me when you want." He turned around and headed off to meet with the Neo Senshi and company.

DemiDevimon retorted to Morpheous' smart remark. "Hey, I ain't a bowling ball with balls! I have a name, prick!"

Wolk put DemiDevimon down.

"Wolk?"

"I'm not planning to sit around on my ass doing nothing. Wait up, Morpheous!" Wolk bolted after him.

DemiDevimon called to her. "Wolk, wait!"

"She's made her mind up," Diana stated.

The winged bat Digimon sat down and smiled. "...yeah. I hope she and Helena can somehow work well together."

"In crisis's like these, they may just have to," Desi said. "But, it might be harder for Wolk when she has to actually kill her own kind."

"Wolk, Helena..." DemiDevimon murmured. "Come back safe."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Away from Shrine/7:33 PM**_

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monster Coliseum OST – **_**Shrine of Chaos**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto was on the receiving end of Charon's fierce assault. Whilst waving her staff overhead, Charon manipulated the clouds around her, causing them to darken into pitch black clouds. Pluto frantically looked at her surroundings and witnessed these black clouds seemingly amassing into a giant shape.

Charon focused as she brought the concentrated dark clouds over her. The amassed giant cloud transformed as its body became long and slender. It became a giant black demon with four clawed hands. It formed two heads as two large ghastly purple eyes opened up, giving off an evil gleam.

Charon directed her chaos demon forward as it propelled toward the beam. The monster expelled green fire that impacted the gigantic beam. Pluto and Charon's concentrated attacks coalesced and exploded, igniting a series of bright flashes of light to explode around them. Pluto and Charon flew toward the other as their staffs collided. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto tried gaining leverage, but Charon kneed her sister's abdomen and whapped her face with her staff. She sent Pluto plunging into the Azabu-Juuban's streets.

"You're lucky that attack didn't turn Tokyo into the world's biggest trash heap!"

Charon descended on the street and glided across forging a black orb from her staff. She hit Pluto hard with the orb and sent her sailing a few kilometers across. Pluto hit the back of a wall and slowly rose. As she opened an eye, Charon was already in front of her with her staff pointed in Pluto's face.

"I'm always a step ahead of you, sister. Farewell and say hello to father in the Nether Realm!" Bringing down her staff over Pluto, the Time Guardian rebounded and kicked her hard in the gut. She caught Charon with a fierce punch. Pluto grabbed Charon and headbutted her. Then, she whapped Charon's face. Charon was reeling from Pluto's blows. Pluto followed up by repeatedly whapping her with her staff. She brought her staff up and slammed it over Charon's face, sending her sailing into the air.

Pluto glided over Charon and planted a boot into Charon's stomach. She grabbed Charon's legs and hooked the feet on her shoulders. She then reared back pulling on Charon's back and proceeded to fall to the ground, planting Charon head first into the ground.

**(End theme)**

_**Boom!**_

A giant cloud of concrete kicked up where a large hole was created in the center of the street. Everyone resident who heard the loud explosions and just now the resounding impact created by the Pluto planting Charon.

Deep within the crater, Charon was planted into the ground with her legs kicking up. She stopped fidgeting for a bit as streams of black energy shot out of the earth and released Charon. The evil Senshi flew out from the hole as every spectator avoided the column of dark light that emerged.

Charon scowled while shooting an intense glare at Pluto. Both of her eyes glowed and turned black.

"That's the last time you humiliate me, Time Guardian!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto hastily flew toward Charon and attacked her with her staff. Charon narrowly dodged Pluto's staff, but the Time Guardian seized Charon's right arm and jerked her forward. She slammed her staff like a bat and smashed Charon's face in with it. She then dislocated Charon's right arm and bashed her staff over Charon's skull. The aura of a wolf materialized over Pluto as she channeled Lupe's spirit power and forged a massive sphere of purple light.

"This is for all the pain and suffering you've give to me and my loved ones, Chaos!" Pluto passionately cried as she pushed the sphere into Charon. "_**Paradox's Fate!**_"

Before Charon could rebound, the sphere slammed into her and pushed her far toward Azabu-Juuban Park where Pluto chased her down. As Charon crash landed in the park, she was left laying in a heap. She stood up with her left arm hanging.

"Tch," Charon gritted her teeth. She grabbed her dislocated arm and used her dark chaos energy to heal her injury.

As Pluto arrived, the Time Guardian hastily flew at Charon and prepared to finish her in one go. Suddenly, a black aura leaked out from Charon's body and seemingly unleashed a force that sent Pluto flying back. Pluto hit the ground hard and watched Charon's body beginning to change.

_Her power is growing?! _Pluto blanched as she struggled to sit up.

Charon's demeanor became calmer and less concerned with Pluto's 'mere' presence.

"Yes, I think playtime is over, dear sister," Charon said as her costume colors became inverted. Her white bow and skirt turned into a solid black bow and skirt. The rest of her outfit became black. Her hair also became pitch black as her eyes became ghostly white.

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy Extra OST – FFIX – **_**Dark Messenger**_**)**

"Chaos..." Pluto growled, recalling her and Sleipnir's conversation about her childhood and connection to Charon shortly after becoming a Dai-Valkyrie.

"Yes, so you know. I am the ultimate form of Sailor Charon. I am Sailor Chaos," the chaotic Senshi smiled malevolently. "Now you probably want to hear how I'm both Charon and Chaos. I'll tell you my side of the story. I hope you're ready for some exposition."

"NO!" Pluto charged and swung her staff over Sailor Chaos.

Sailor Chaos merely waved her hand and unleashed an immense force that pulverized Pluto like she had been hit with successive punches. Sailor Chaos launched herself into Pluto as hundreds of tendrils snaked out from her body and pounded her like a punching bag. Chaos caught Pluto with a fierce punch and knocked her through several trees as the Time Guardian plunged into a forest.

Sailor Chaos quickly teleported where Pluto was laying. The Time Guardian stubbornly stood up, but the chaotic being teleported next to Pluto in the blink of an eye. She landed a chop to Pluto's back and faceplanted her sister to the ground. She knelt down and grabbed Pluto's neck, lifting her effortlessly. Chaos' demeanor was ever calm like a few minutes ago. She let Pluto go and produced a black ball of chaos energy. The attack overwhelmed Pluto and left her laying in a heap.

"Look at you, Pluto. You've hit a new peak by becoming a Dai-Valkyrie. It took that to damage me when I'm in my inferior Charon state, but as Sailor Chaos, I made you look like a child. If I can easily defeat you the way I am, I'm confident I'm more than a match for any of you individually, perhaps even all of you together simultaneously. Never mind the brats from the future and their less impressive Valkyrie forms."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto tried moving on her own, but she was hurting from the amount of punishment inflicted by Chaos.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted," Sailor Chaos chortled as she sat down and floated in mid-air. "First, you're wondering why wait to utilize my ultimate form until now? Well, I'm always one for theatrics. I wanted to make you believe you and your colleagues had a chance. But, there's another reason, I've been only able to use this form by only working off the power of a single pure heart crystal I acquired from a highly-spirited woman... and that was... oh? A little less than ten years ago."

Pluto scowled with disdain in her eyes. _That was shortly after Sailor Moon purged Chaos from Galaxia's body and returned chaos to everyone's hearts. So, I surmise she only managed to survive by removing a portion of herself from Galaxia and went into hiding... until she ended up taking someone's pure heart crystal to reform her previous body... she used the Death Buster's methods of collecting energy._

"Or, maybe I was working on a few more pure heart crystals I collected over the years. Oh, well. How am I supposed to remember a few meaningless lives whose purpose was to me survive and rejuvenate my true form."

"You monster..."

"While my Sailor Chaos form might be fully powered, I don't have the energy to maintain it for long. I had to use the Death Buster's method of gathering energy, but it's not enough. That is until I discovered an external source most recently."

"Recently...?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's a very handsome-looking young man, who I've manipulated into my dark warrior, and he's going to kill his bitch of an ex-girlfriend."

"You mean...!"

"Yes, the Ascendant boy toy of Sailor Sedna's! I couldn't turn down the opportunity of using his rich Ascendant energy to allow me to maintain my Sailor Chaos form. As long as Dimitri and I are linked, my Sailor Chaos form is more accessible," she chuckled evilly and descended to the ground whilst looking Pluto in her eyes. "Now, how about a history lesson of how I, Chaos, came to exist. I think you know where this starts. It starts off with a bit of a tragic story, but don't worry that won't last too long."

**(End theme)**

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto tried to get up, but Chaos fired a few blasts that put her down.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Shadow Galactica **_**(0:00-2:32))**

"Our history goes back 10,000 years ago, or perhaps further than that. We're both relics from a time before modern humans evolved. We're the twin daughters of Lord Chronos, former guardian of Space/Time. Our mother, the previous Sailor Pluto, gave birth to you first. Not too long after that, I was given life. As children, we loved one another. But, as time passed, we were driven apart. Why? Because you became the prodigy and father finally found a successor to take his place as guardian of Space/Time. You, being the curious girl, wanted to learn about our universe's history. Father instructed you. Then, you self-taught yourself after reading hundreds... no, thousands of books based on every subject matter. You were groomed to be father's replacement. I, being the competitive sibling, wanted to emulate you so much and I dedicated all my time acquiring the knowledge you've gained by reading all the books you've read.

When it came time for us to train to become Sailor Senshi, our mother passed away. Both of us mourned her death together, but shortly thereafter you moved on and continued training. At age 8, you became the next Sailor Pluto. As for me, I tried vying for father's attention and wanted to prove to him I could become the guardian of Space/Time. I felt it was my time. I was worthy. But, father remained adamant and went with you. I was denied the title as the guardian. I couldn't stand it!" She screamed, throwing her hands down, which punched two giant holes in the ground. "I couldn't allow you to be the new guardian. That position was reserved for me! Father didn't once acknowledge the fact I studied and worked equally as hard as you! And so this is where the delicious part of our saga unfolds... are you ready?"

Pluto spat out. "...father loved you."

"Bullshit. He only wanted someone to take his place. I was never good enough for him. You just happened to be the next best thing. And you rarely were ever around to see how much that man ignored me."

"You haven't gotten over your father issues, sister."

Sailor Chaos waved her hand as if 'slapping' something. Pluto heard a loud smack hit her face, realizing Chaos slapped her just by slapping the air and not even making any skin contact.

"Silence. Anyway, it's not like father's around to scold us anymore. We're independent and free from his supervision. You recall he died and went to the Nether Realm shortly before I became Chaos."

Pluto clenched her fists and stared defiantly at Sailor Chaos.

"After being so upset I was passed over for the title, I began studying the assessment chaos magic, a forbidden art back on our home world. You know how Sailor Senshi draw power from the cosmos? I drew mine from chaos, the opposite of cosmos. Both cosmos and chaos represent order and disorder. With all the chaos magic I wielded, I became so powerful that I plotted to have erase all evidence and memory of your existence, but there was a fatal flaw." She pointed to Dai-Valkyrie Pluto as her smile turned to a frown. "I couldn't erase your memory, which I couldn't touch by the virtue of you being the guardian of Space/Time, and my twin. So, I ditched that idea and went with an alternative. Just when I delved in this chaos magic study, I created my set of Chaos warriors. You already met a few of them: Nix and Hydra, which I named after the moons of Pluto just like how I was named after one of those moons.

One day, I decided to use chaos magic on myself... which led to messy results. After invoking a forbidden chaos magic spell on myself, I destroyed my own body... but in turn that allowed me to become Chaos incarnate. I attacked our homeworld and ravaged it, which sparked the famous Sailor Wars. You do have memories of those bloody days, don't you? Because I sure do!" She smiled and let out a malevolent laugh, expressing just how obviously shameful she was of her reckless actions. "It's funny how it took a combination of my so-called father issues, my jealously for you, and me invoking chaos magic that sparked the Sailor Wars. Yes, I do believe that all it takes is a delicate incident to lead to the biggest wars. It's really no different from when it only took the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferinand, heir to the Austrian throne, by a Serbian nationalist. History has always been our forte, sister. But, in this case, it turned out to be one of the universe's most eventful wars that lasted for over hundreds of years."

Pluto didn't say anything as she just sat and listened to Chaos flapping her lips.

"The Sailor Wars ultimately raged across Space/Time, all culminating in a final clash between the Golden Queen, Sailor Galaxia, and me as Sailor Charon. In the end, you know how it went down. Galaxia valiantly sealed Chaos within herself to save the galaxy. But, surely it doesn't end there, right? How does she get rewarded for her heroic deed? I rewarded the great warrior by corrupting her from within, though I failed to corrupt her Star Seed, which she discarded and sent away to Earth. That Star Seed would later land on Earth and turn into that overly sugary cute ChibiChibi. Oh, wait, I did forget to leave out an important detail, didn't I? Oh yes. Without discretion, I sprouted three dark spores just when Galaxia sealed me into her body. These three spores landed in three different sections of the galaxy and developed into three powerful villains. I think you know them very well, sister. Those three Chaos spores developed into the monstrosities called Metalia, Pharaoh 90, and Death Phantom. Once they split off, I used my temporal powers to send them to the past, present, and future."

"You sent Metalia to the past, Pharaoh 90 to the present, and Death Phantom, also known as Wiseman, to the future... you set up every conflict from the start."

"You're catching on, Time Guardian," Sailor Chaos nodded and smiled coolly. "While they did my bidding, the Sailor Wars continued until Usagi's awakening as Sailor Moon. How convenient, eh? The reawakening of Queen Serenity's daughter, Sailor Moon, came when the final Sailor War battles ended. It was around that time that I found Nehelenia, a broken woman who lost it all, and I used my Chaos magic to corrupt her unbeknownst to her. I then gave her the four Star Seeds of Ceres, Pallas, Juno, and Vesta, which she used to revive and turn them into the Amazoness Quartet.

Following Sailor Venus' and Sailor Moon's awakening, came the awakening of the other Sailor Senshi. It was time to disembark toward Earth as I continued to manipulate Galaxia and I recruited an army of Sailor Senshi to do my bidding. After taking their Star Seeds, they became my Sailor Animamates. I took a few with me to Earth as I was confident only a handful would be necessary to defeat a bunch of low-level Senshi Earth trash.

Now, I hope you're still following. This is where things start to go south for me. Once Nehelenia was defeated twice, Galaxia entered the picture as I continued to influence her actions. In the final battle, Sailor Moon purged me from Galaxia and returned her Star Seed. Shortly after that, I already told you how I escaped and found the pure heart crystal of a woman. Using that crystal, I used it to reform my old body. I gave myself an identity during stay on Earth: Sharon Rivers. Eventually, I became secretary of Paradais Corp. CEO Jeremiah Grand. I later hooked up with the Prophet, began scheming, and everything's history from there. We've been watching and manipulating certain events behind the scenes leading to these past few chaotic days.

As you can see, the Dawn of Chaos didn't just begin a few days ago. No, this has been intricately built up since I first tapped into chaos magic for the first time. It was I who brought so much disorder to Space/Time. Now with Paradais and the Prophet's aid, even more disorder has materialized. Each victory you and the Senshi gained brought you closer to this inevitable event. These are Earth's final days. You better enjoy it while it lasts. If you want anyone to blame for this, blame our father. If he didn't chose me to be guardian, perhaps none of this would ever come to pass. I doubt you'd gamble it all and resort to chaos magic. Because that's exactly what I did. And this gambit will all have payed off."

**(End theme)**

As Sailor Chaos laughed at Pluto's expense, the Time Guardian conveyed some emotional distraught.

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy Extra OST – FFVI – **_**Dancing Mad **_**(Part 2))**

"Don't look too sad, dear sister. I promise I'll let you live long enough to see me settle the score with Sailor Moon. She's the one I ultimately want and I will force you watch me kill her."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto gave her a look of disgust.

"Got something to say? Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"I'm going to assume Ghidorah was never influenced by you?"

"No, the late-Rajita leader acted on his own accord. Thank you for reminding about him, sister. He was quite the sore loser during the Sailor Wars. After being previously defeated by Sailor Galaxia and Queen Serenity, he had to retreat and take his frustrations out on Planet Imperium, the rival planet of his reptilian race.

When he initiated his big incursion on Earth, I had the Prophet warn him about the black phoenix, who turned out to be Sailor Mars. When Yami Houou awakened, that's when I finally realized that fate would bring us to this point. Everything had fallen into place as we predicted. When the remnants of the once mighty Rajita empire hid in the Digital World, me and Paradais offered to help rebuild. I approached the one named Nagah and asked if I could see Gamera. It turns out Ghidorah's child was growing, not just in size, but his power had untapped potential. With my help, I accelerated Gamera's growth and turned him into the monster he is today."

"Why do I get the feeling you're just manipulating them, too?"

"After all I've told you, it should come as no surprise that I manipulate anyone who I can benefit from. Even now I'm manipulating those reptiles. They think they can take this planet and the Digital World as their own, they're completely missing the point of my Dawn of Chaos event. Everything and everyone are a pawn in Paradais' game. Whether Gamera and his people survive this game or not... well that'll be determined, but I already can see the outcome."

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto finally managed to stand on her feet.

"Though, I must give Professor Frank credit for warning us beforehand. Had he not arrived, you and the Senshi were planning to attack and seal me. In the future which Professor Frank came, my future counterpart's seal was broken and she sent him here with her temporal powers. His services have certain attributed to much of our success thus far. However, he's mostly just our wild card to keep those Duelists off my back while my original scheme with the Rajita came to fruition.

Thanks to him, Small Lady and her friends were forced to retreat here thanks to the temporal wave that wiped out their timeline. How valiantly they and those Signers fight to restore their future. It's quite admirable, don't you agree?"

She had her staff in hand and prepared to fight her.

"Oh, when are you going to learn, sister? Oh well, you're the one asking for more pain," Sailor Chaos shook her head as purple energy imbued in her right hand. She hovered over to Pluto and smiled evilly. "I'll make this as quick and painless as I can so I don't kill you."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:39 PM**_

Throwing his arms out, Angemon X unleashed an immense energy barrier that repelled most of his opposition back. The Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, RJ, and Norse Knight could only withstand being blown away by Angemon X's immense Ki release.

"Dimitri! We're not giving up!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna called to her boyfriend. "Can you hear me? I know you can hear my voice!"

Suddenly, Angemon X's face contorted as Sedna's voice penetrated through his thoughts.

"Perish all the negative thoughts Charon implanted in your mind!" The Ice Senshi pleaded to him. She held the Dragon Saber in hand and prepared to use it to neutralize the darkness possessing him.

Angemon X grabbed his head and sank to one knee.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon gasped. "I think it's working!"

RJ shouted. "This might be our only chance!"

The Kuipers, minus Sedna, flew in around Angemon X and converged their attacks on him. Their magic subdued Angemon X and caused him to drop to both knees instead. Once again, the Senshi's magic was proving to be most effective against an Ascendant.

"We're giving it all we've got!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus called to Sedna.

"Hurry up and make your move, Sedna!" Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar exclaimed.

"Get your ass in here and do it!" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna shouted, motioning to Sedna's Dragon Saber.

As the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers continued subduing Angemon X with their attacks, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna rushed forward with the Dragon Saber. She closed her eyes and ran as fat as her feet could take her.

"You, too, Usa!" RJ said, pushing Neo Moon forward.

"Go for it, Neo Moon!" Norse Knight encouraged her. "We might not have another chance!"

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon pressed her hands to her chest as the Silver Crystal's light subtly shone. She raced ahead following Sedna. As the two girls jumped in, Sedna drove the Dragon Saber into Angemon X's chest where she forced the evil energy to leak out, but she made sure not to actually pierce _through_ his chest. Neo Moon summoned her Silver Crystal and pressed it against Angemon X, forcing even more darkness power out of him.

"Chaos power, I banish you from this man!" Neo Moon declared as her Silver Crystal lit up and dissolved the Chaos energy into nothing.

Exhausted, Angemon X collapsed into Sedna's waiting arms.

"They did it!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris excitedly cried out.

Dai-Valkyrie Ixion deeply sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"All right, way to go, guys!" RJ hollered as he, Norse Knight, Pegasus, and Gaia ran ahead to see the others.

As the Silver Crystals returned into her body, Neo Moon nearly collapsed but Orcus and Eris stopped her fall.

"Thanks... that took just a bit out of me..." The future princess said, panting if only a little bit.

Sedna folded her arms over Angemon X as she noticed him slowly awakening. Everyone crowded around the couple. Soon after, the Neo Senshi, Quartet, the Chimeras, and the Strombergs came after seeing the Silver Crystal's power radiate from the forest.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Park/7:42 PM**_

Sailor Chaos effortlessly blasted Dai-Valkyrie Pluto back as she hit the nearest tree. Pluto slid down as she took enough damage to her body and armor following Chaos' relentless attack. Pluto opened her eyes and glared defiantly at the chaotic being.

"All right, I'm growing bored of this. Just one more attack to knock you out, then you'll be my prisoner again," Sailor Chaos sighed as she produced a chaos ball. Before she hit Pluto with it, Chaos felt her power beginning to drain very quickly. "No! This can't be!" She looked down over her body as she was turning back to Sailor Charon. _Did those Kuiper and Crystal Tokyo brats really pull the unthinkable?! My link with that Ascendant's been severed!_

Pluto was taken aback seeing Sailor Chaos regress to Sailor Charon. The evil Senshi cursed to herself as a portal opened up behind her. The Prophet arrived and reconvened with Charon.

"_**We lost the Ascendant to the Senshi, my love.**_"

"Yes, I sensed our link being cut. I also can't rely on just pure heart crystals... we must seek an alternative energy source."

The Prophet replied. "_**Don't worry. I believe we might've found our alternative energy source.**_"

"No, you two aren't getting away!" The Time Guardian quickly interjected as she bumrushed them. "For all the numerous lives you've taken and lives you've manipulated, we will defeat you!" She jumped across to launch an attack.

"_**Ready?**_"

"Take us back."

As the Prophet grabbed Charon, they flew into the portal. The portal closed right in Pluto's face as the duo made their hasty retreat. The Dai-Valkyrie landed hard on the ground.

"No!" The Time Guardian yelled.

Then, further rubbing salt to her wounds, Pluto witnessed Neo-Rajita hovercrafts and ships spilling into the various Tokyo metropolitan areas. She couldn't contain her dismay seeing the alien invaders attacking Tokyo again.

"The Neo-Rajita?!"

_**'I know you're still reeling from the information Charon dumped on us. Until she's able to find that alternative energy source, she won't show up until she's ready to face you and the other Sailor Senshi. Besides, we'll likely have the other groups reunited as we take a stand against her and Paradais. However, we must also focus on preventing Paradais from destroying this timeline's future.'**_

"No, I won't let what happened to Small Lady's time occur here."

_**'For now, we must uphold the task of leading the others against the invaders.'**_

Pluto deeply breathed and collapsed as her body had taken an abusive beating from Sailor Chaos. Lupe flew out of Pluto's armor and placed her on his back.

"_**I'll fly us back to our previous location where the princess, Sedna, and the others presumably saved that Ascendant.**_"

Pluto nodded and mounted the wolf's back. "Thank you, Lupe."

The wolf spirit consoled the emotionally-driven Time Guardian. _**'They'll return. This won't be the last we see of Charon and the Prophet. For as long as we've been their prisoners, we know how they operate.'**_

"Yes," Pluto concurred as Lupe flew off and navigated them back to Hikawa Shrine. _Charon... no, Chaos... I promise this isn't over._

xxxxx

_**Near the cavern/1009 B.C.**_

As, Yugi, Atem, Joey, and Tea entered the cavern, they found the other Duelists out of breath, having run all the way from the cultists' hideout and arriving mere moments before. Yugi and Atem walked in first, surprising most, but a few like Mokuba and Serenity weren't too shocked after meeting their Egyptian counterparts.

After Yugi gave his status report, Seto, Lyn, Yusei, and Jaden quickly spilled the beans regarding their side quest stopping the Cult of Apophis and freeing a bunch of captured villagers. Yugi, Joey, and Tea were surprised when it was revealed this Apophis character wielded the same Staff of Apophis that would be later uncovered by Pegasus. They further explained when the Staff of Apophis granted each of the Neo-Duelists and Signers the Spirit Fusion powers.

"Man, you guys must've had quite the adventure!" Joey exclaimed. "Ahh, and we missed out!"

"Trust me, bro. You didn't miss out on much," Tristan said, the humiliation of being captured fresh in his mind.

"Well, it's great that all of you can utilize the power to Spirit Fuse," Yugi acknowledged his colleagues. He glanced over to Jaden and Yusei. "Well done."

"What can I say? This Spirit Fusion business is wicked cool," Jaden said.

"But, onto more important business, I was thinking before we got caught up in that whole Cult of Apophis mess," Yusei quickly surmised. "I think the reason Frank wanted the three Egyptian God Cards is to tip the balance of the original battle between the Earthbound Immortals and the five Dragons."

Carly interjected. "Ah, in that case, I know the exact date where he might be heading!" All eyes faced her direction.

"Well, go on," Jack said.

"Being the avid researcher that I am, I know that that battle happened in 3009 B.C., which should be where we'll find Frank and get one last chance to prevent him from altering that important battle!"

"How did you figure this all out?" Crow asked.

"No time for questions. We got our date," Yugi interceded.

"But, how do we get there? We don't have Sailor Pluto to take us where we need to go," Tea said.

Blair whined. "Oh, don't tell me we're stuck in the past!"

"Great, just when things were going well for us," Syrus sighed.

"No, we're not. Don't you forget that Yugi still has the Time Key?" Aster reminded them.

"I have it with me. Plus, we have a means to help tip the scales against Frank," Yugi beckoned Atem over, who held out the Millennium Pendant, which the Domino City Duelists instantly recognized.

Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke were taken aback when seeing the familiar item.

"That's..." Tristan gasped in shock.

Seto nodded. "The Millennium Puzzle."

"It's the Millennium Pendant during this time," Yugi corrected him. "Atem will be joining us and he's our only means of ending Frank's scheme. With the Pendant's power, we should be able to call upon our monsters from the Spirit Realm to help us, and the fact that we all can Spirit Fuse should only improve our chances..."

"I hope this works," Akiza said.

Yusei reassured her and the other Signers. "Everything will be ok, guys. Just stay close."

As Leo and Luna grabbed each other's hands, the others followed suit and formed a giant circle. When Yugi, Tea, and Atem were the last to hold hands, Yugi raised the Time Key.

"Time Key, open the gates to the Space/Time Door! Grant us permission to the past!"

With their mindsets predestined for 3009 B.C., a vortex opened above their heads. Most of the Duelists and Atem were mesmerized by the time gate appearing before them. The vortex released a beam of light, which pulled them right into the time stream. Their next destination: the Nazca Civilization circa. 3009 B.C.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Pharaoh's Palace/Courtyard/1009 B.C.**_

Teana was out in the courtyard looking out to the stars. All that fell on her mind was Atem's journey with Yugi and his entourage to stop Professor Frank.

"Teana?" came a child's voice, which startled her. She turned and saw a coffee-haired and tan-skinned child wearing a beige sleeveless top with ruffled straps, a matching colored miniskirt, wrist bracelets, and a necklace. "Where has Atem gone?"

Teana smiled as she approached and the child. "He's gone on an important quest, Mana. He'll be back." She pat the child's head and smiled to her genuinely. "I promise."

"I hope so," Mana nodded.

"You and me both, Mana."

xxxxx

_**Thebes/Akahana's Home/1009 B.C.**_

Back in their home, Akahana and Abukom also stared outside to see the stars together. They prayed for the safe journey their new friends would take on across time. The couple turned around looking into one another and kissed each other passionately.

As the lovers made out, Kisara used Akahana's bedroom and rested in her bed. However, she wasn't fully asleep as she turned over and stared out the window to gaze at the stars.

A smile adorned the girl's features as she thought about Seto and Lyn. "Farewell, Seto and Lyn. And Seth, one day we will meet as we're fated to be." She then slept as she planned to leave Thebes in the morning and return later as preordained.

xxxxx

_**Cult of Apophis' Hideout/1009 B.C.**_

Later that evening, Seth and his aides finally discovered the Cult of Apophis' hideout cavern. By the time they arrived, the villagers were gone and retreated to their homes.

Seth and his men saw the unconscious bodies of the cultists scattered around.

"What happened here?" wondered one of the aides, stepping over each body. "They're all alive."

"Start collecting them. They'll be our prisoners and will answer to their crimes," Seth ordered as the aides began picking up cultists and scouring the vicinity. Just then, Seth found a peculiar item that caught his eye. He noticed the Staff of Apophis just sitting on the throne. "This is..." He muttered when he reached over to grab it.

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/7:45 PM**_

Karasu finally tore through Yoko Kurama's mushroom shield. The silver-haired fox narrowly slipped out of Karasu's reach and threw a barrage of roses, all of which pierced into the symbiote that protected Karasu.

"Nice try, Kurama, but your roses won't hurt us anymore as long as we wore this suit," Karasu cackled manically as the suit 'spat' the roses out. "_**How about we take your head now, legendary bandit?!**_"

_This can't go on longer. Rio depends on me._

xxxxx

_Flashback/Previous Night/Near Yasha Village/Campsite_

"_Kurama, now that we're alone..." Rio addressed his colleague as they walked a good few kilometers from the campsite. "I need you to do me a favor."_

"_Go on, Rio. I'm listening."_

"_As you and the others know, my Demon Sun Stone is also tied to my emotions. If I ever succumb to extreme points of anger, the stone can alter my mindset and even change me," Rio said with worry in his tone. "I may even turn into a monster... and I have fear I'll lose myself when I fight Kyo. Kurama, I ask you, should that ever come to pass and I become a monster... I need you to plant a seed in my body. When I transform and I know you will feel my stone's power being invoked, I need you to make that seed sprout so it take kill me from within."_

"_Rio, you're going to extreme lengths to tell me to do this. I don't believe killing you will be the answer..."_

"_Please, Kurama, as a friend to another... a colleague to another..."_

_Kurama was hesitant as he put his hands on Rio. "Minako will never forgive me if I do this. And you have a daughter who just came from the future to warn us about the discrepancies in the timelines."_

"_I know..." Rio remembered his daughter Ai. "Oh, what a fool I am!"_

"_On the other hand, if we go through with this, and should you die... if my assumption is correct, I doubt anything will happen to the Ai."_

"_What do you mean...?"_

Kurama approached Rio and whispered closely in his ear. Rio's eyes shot open after what the red-haired fox told him as if he already knew from the start.

_Rio was utterly speechless. "...you know that Minako and I...?"_

"_I'm a fox, Rio. My keen senses are better than yours."_

"_We wanted to surprise you all."_

"_Listen, Rio, I think I have a solution to this, but you and I will have to play our parts right."_

"_Are you sure, Kurama?"_

_Kurama genuinely replied. "Listen closely..."_

xxxxx

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: **_**EP3 S1 Spirit Detective Saga**_**)**

Yoko Kurama shot forward and unleashed a barrage of razor sharp rose petals that sliced into Karasu's body. The symbiote protected his host from getting cut into pieces.

"You'll have to do better than that to kill us, Kurama!" Karasu laughed, catching Yoko Kurama with a slash to his right arm.

Yoko Kurama immediately jerked his arm and saw the fresh cut inflicted on his arm. He rubbed blood on his finger and threw some of it to the ground. As the blood hit the ground, it seeped into the earth and summoned giant vines to entangle Karasu. The explosive-frenzied demon blasted through the vines and came within Yoko Kurama's reach.

"_**Time to die! Hahaha!**_" The symbiote laughed manically as it made Karasu go straight for the silver-maned warrior's heart.

Yoko Kurama readied himself for a rebound, but then a pillar of fire hit the back of Karasu. Brimstone glided through and hit the symbiote dead-on with a scorching heat blast. Karasu and the symbiote both screamed in excruciating pain, but it was the demon symbiote that took the most damage. The symbiote ripped itself off Karasu's body.

"_**IT BURNS! IT BURNS! STOP IT!**_"

Ignoring the symbiote's pleas, Brimstone summoned a pillar of fire that engulfed the symbiote. The slimy creature let out its final screams as the fire contained it. Hiei came down and added more fuel to the fire by channeling his darkness flames into Brimstone's fire pillar. The dark fire helped dissolve the symbiote and reduce it to embers.

Wounded and without the symbiote's support, Karasu found himself surrounded by the three warriors.

"No...!" Karasu surveyed around and frantically looked for a place to run.

"There's no escape for you, Karasu," Yoko Kurama flat out told Karasu. "You should've prayed when you had the chance." He walked up and stabbed Karasu's heart with his vine sword. He dropped Karasu, who dropped to the ground dead. "Ugh..." Yoko Kurama let out a repressed sigh and collapsed, to which Hiei and Brimstone responded by catching his fall.

"We can't have you sleeping on the job," Brimstone joked.

Hiei noticed Yoko Kurama holding the seed. "What's that for?"

"A last resort, but not for this battle," Yoko Kurama eyed the direction past the castle stronghold. "Rio's transformed and Yusuke desperately needs our help. We have little time." He looked down at the seed again and crushed it.

Hiei and Brimstone carried Yoko Kurama as they stormed toward the stronghold.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

A loud pounding came emanating behind a steel door. This ruckus quickly alarmed the three guards that hurried over and readied their weapons to fire. In less than a few seconds, Chuu punched through the door and ripped through the steel much to the shock of the guards.

"Sup, ya buncha wet noodles?" Chuu greeted the guards.

"Don't let him through! Fire!" The lead guard commanded.

As they blasted him with their laser rifles, Chuu ran through the beams. Though some managed to sting the raging mad fighter, Chuu pounded the three guards and knocked them out. Hokushin and Natsume's brother, Kujo, witnessed Chuu knocking the guards out.

"Chuu?!" Kujo gaped.

"Hey, boys, I came to get y'all out," Chuu said as he tried grabbing the bars. To his surprise, the bars zapped him with an electrified shock.

"The bars are protected with an impenetrable barrier. The only way to shut them down is using the guard's access key," Hokushin informed Chuu. "See that card hanging on that head prison guard's...?"

"Huh? Oh this one?" Chuu unhooked the card from the guard's hip. He noticed a card slot attached on the lock. He slid the card through it.

Then, a computerized voice came up and demanded. "_**Eye Scan Identification.**_"

"Crap," Chuu snorted.

"Pick up one of those guards and open..."

"I get it, boys." Chuu sighed as he picked up one of the guards, opened his eyelid, and let the eye reader scan his eye.

"_**Commander Svyerus, thank you. You may enter.**_"

As the door opened, Chuu rushed in free Hokushin and Kujo.

"Thank you, Chuu," Kujo said.

Hokushin finished stretching his neck. "You have no idea how long we've been waiting."

"Enough about that. We need to find Natsume. Kujo, you know where they took your sister?"

"Yes, she was taken to Tsukiyomi's slave quarters," Kujo stopped as he and the two demons conveniently sensed Natsume. "That's my sister. She's close by and apparently out of that slave chamber."

"Then, let's go and get her. Yusuke and the boys are takin' care of business right now."

Hokushin was relieved. "Good, then the Demon Priests and their ritual can be stopped."

Chuu nodded. "Hope so, mate. C'mon, Natsume needs us."

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/7:50 PM**_

As they reached the Demon Priest main quarters, the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Yasha, Kuwabara, Maya, Shura, Mizuno, and Nadeshiko watched huge battle activity emanating outside.

**(Cue Final Fantasy Tactics OST - **_**The Pervert ~ Lucavi Demon Battle Theme**_**)**

"Look!" Kuwabara pointed to the giant wolf and lion clash outside. "Holy crap! What's a lion and a wolf doing out there fighting?!"

Upon seeing the giant beasts, Cammy gasped. "Those aren't just giant beasts! Do you feel the dark power coming from those two? The power is too familiar to the Demon Stones!"

"In conclusion, Rio and Kyo activated their stones and turned into beasts," Aoshi stated. "Yeah, make senses why we sensed two immense powers growing."

Yasha refrained from speaking watching Rio and Kyo trying to bite each other. The aggression demonstrated by the demon stone beasts made Kuwabara shudder.

"Those two are really Rio and Kyo?!" inquired Mizuno.

"I can't believe Rio turned into that big lion."

"Look, if they're still fighting, then the ritual isn't over!" Yui declared. "We still have a chance to abort it! ShadowMetalGarurumon, let's Biomerge!"

ShadowMetalGarurumon complied. "As you wish..." He and Yui merged together to form Lady Lupin.

Lady Lupin drew out her sword and faced her colleagues. "Let's go, gang."

"Whoa, incredible..." Moonlight Knight stared in awe at Lady Lupin.

"Yes, there's still a chance. C'mon!" Yasha called out, leading the group and blasting a hole through the wall while making an entrance for them. She and the group shortly stopped to observe Yusuke fighting Long on the other end of the disclosed ritual site.

"There's Kohana!" Aoshi quickly pointed everyone to the girl laying on the large altar.

"No, he's already implanted the third stone into her!" Yasha exclaimed. "You kids better go down and pull her out!"

"C'mon!" Lady Lupin commanded as she and the Neo-Detectives ran down toward the altar.

Shura called out. "Wait for me! I want to help, too!" He stormed off and followed the Neo-Detectives.

As Lady Lupin, Cammy, and Aoshi headed toward the altar, a dark barrier came up and repelled them from reaching Kohana. Shura stopped and observed the dome barrier shaping over Kohana.

"I should've known the stone would proactively produce defenses to keep intruders from stopping the ritual," Yasha scowled as she set Selipa's body down. "Kuwabara, Maya, looks like they're going to need help."

"Hey, I've got the solution to your barrier problems right here!" Kuwabara grinned as he produced a long yellow blade through his fingers. "My trusty Dimension Sword."

Maya quickly approved. "That'll work!"

"Yes, the Dimension Sword, as the name implied, cuts through dimensions. It'll be enough to cut through this barrier," the half-demon dog said. "Let's hurry!"

Mizuno stayed behind with Nadeshiko and watched the three head off into the heat of the ongoing conflict.

However, as the three headed over to aid the Neo-Detectives, Long spotted them. His eyes widened in shock seeing the Dimension Sword in Kuwabara's possession. He expelled a quick green blast that hit Kuwabara and knocked him aside.

"No!" Mizuno screamed.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, but Long quickly cut him off from the pass.

"Going somewhere?" Long gut-punched Yusuke and backhanded him several yards across into a statue. "Feh." He shifted his focus toward Yasha and Maya helping Kuwabara up. "Oh no, you don't!" He phased out and reappeared in front of the trio. Lifting his right hand, he forged a brimming ball of red Youki in his hand. "Die!"

Yasha prepared to shield Maya and Kuwabara until...

...Tsukiyomi came out of nowhere and headbutted Long's rear back. Long stumbled back and whirled around to see a damaged Tsukiyomi glaring him down intently. Tsukiyomi lunged at Long and tried to bite him. Long evaded her reach and blasted her back.

"What's the meaning of this, Tsukiyomi?!" Long demanded.

"What the hell?! She survived my attack?!" Maya flabbergasted.

Nodding, Yasha sighed. "It's going to take more than that to put away a Demon Priest, but your attack did effectively wound her."

Kuwabara slowly sat up and grunted. "Ugh, hey, where's Nadeshiko?"

Suddenly, Mizuno felt an immense Youki force from Nadeshiko that repelled her.

"Ugh!" The Sirendramon grunted as she hit the floor. She barely tried to grab Nadeshiko, who jumped out of her reach. "Wait!"

The half-dragon demon left Selipa's dead body and poked her head out to witness the chaotic situation. Her eyes veered from Kuwabara, Yasha, and Maya, and quickly turned to notice Long standing out in the open.

Nadeshiko gritted her teeth when her eyes fell on directly on Long's direction.

"Tsukiyomi! I won't ask you again!" Long again demanded a reply.

Tsukiyomi furrowed her brows and growled deeply. "I know what you did, Long! I know the truth!"

Long shot a fierce glare, but her scowl curled into a fiendish grin. "I knew you'd find out. There's no way anything escapes your keen nose. Not that it matters. You and Vigor have outlived your usefulness to me and Lord Arago."

Yasha gasped. "Mother...?!"

"Don't address me, daughter. We're going to talk after I deal with this backstabbing snake!" Tsukiyomi snapped as she walked toward Long.

"You're wounded, Tsukiyomi. You can't defeat me as you are now!"

"I'll die trying for what you did...!"

Suddenly, Long heard a loud hiss and turned around to see Nadeshiko jumping out in the open.

"Nadeshiko! Get out of there!" Kuwabara called.

"Well, well, if it isn't my mutt of a daughter," chortled the demon dragon. "Did you come to say hello to daddy?" He openly mocked the demon child. "Yasha, you shouldn't have brought her here. Bad things can happen to children when left unattended." He raised his hand and prepared to kill Nadeshiko, but Yasha instinctively ran up and seized his hand. "Let go."

"She might be your blood daughter, but I'm more family to her than you hope to ever be!" The white-haired hanyou defiantly howled at him.

"Bitch, unhand me!" He backhanded Yasha back and attentively watched Tsukiyomi running up to strike him. He narrowly evaded Tsukiyomi and tail slapped her. "None of you are a match for me!"

The Neo-Detectives ceased breaching the barrier's defenses and watched the others being mercilessly pummeled by Long. Even Nadeshiko got backhanded by Long.

"Damn, this is looking bad! We gotta help them!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Yui, we need Kuwabara to cut the barrier," Cammy added.

Before Lady Lupin initiated her next move, she seemingly heard low whispers in her head. She surveyed the entire vicinity to find the source of this mysterious 'voice', but to her confusion she saw no source of such.

"What the hell was that?" Lady Lupin became distracted. _Wait, that yellow-haired visage! Did that voice come from...?_

Suddenly, everyone present noticed Rio push Kyo into the barrier. The barrier paralyzed Kyo and inflicted a nasty burn over his back. Kyo retaliated and bit down into Rio's neck. Rio howled painfully and slapped Kyo back. Rio stumbled forward as blood spilled from his neck.

"RIO!" Lady Lupin and the Neo-Detectives yelled in unison.

Yusuke steadily stood up and watched Long punching Tsukiyomi aside. Kuwabara, Maya, Mizuno, and Nadeshiko were laying scattered over the vicinity.

"What the hell did I just miss?!" The ex-Detective wondered. He veered to the other side and watched Rio biting into Kyo's neck. "Rio!" He noticed the blood spilling from Rio's own neck. "RIO!"

Kyo seized advantage of Rio's unguarded position and thrust his claws into Rio's chest. Rio howled in pain as he collapsed much to the Spirit Detective's shock.

"RIO!" Yusuke yelled.

One snap by Kyo's strong bite seemingly sealed his brother's fate.

**(End theme)**

There was much shock and silence at the heart-wrenching turn of events. Time seemingly stood still as Long's sadistic smile became a horrified demeanor.

As most of Detectives and their colleagues checked on Rio, Long, Tsukiyomi, and Yasha saw...

...Selipa alive and showing up at the most inopportune moment.

"No, it can't be! You're dead!" Kyo's face contorted with distress.

Selipa remarked, her smile faded into a frown. "Yeah, so, where was I gonna go? Detroit?"

Between Rio's sudden death and Selipa's return from death's grip, nobody was checking on Kohana. Unbeknownst to everyone present, the Kuroshishi girl's eyes shot wide open in conjunction with the awakening of her Demon Dark Star Stone.

"...Rio... Kyo..."

xxxxx

**(Cue _Through the Fire and Flames_ by _Dragonforce_)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kyo: Selipa?! You should be dead!

Selipa: Meikai is also an after life realm. If I'm standing here and my dead body is here... kinda obvious, don't you think?

Yusuke: Rio! Is he...?!

Tsukiyomi: Long, regardless of what's happened, I will kill you for setting me up to die!

(Kohana rises with her Demon Stone empowering her. Everyone despairs over what she does next.)

Lady Lupin: NO! (witnesses her brother die)... (senses a subtle force taking over)

Aoshi: Yui?

Cammy: What's going on with Yui?

Vigor: Yo-You're...

Raizen: What's the matter? Pissing yourself scared?

Neo Moon: Pluto, you were fighting Sailor Chaos?!

Sedna: Pluto needs to be treated. But, the rest of us needs to avert the invasion.

Varuna, Eris, Quaoar, Ixion, Orcus, Makemake, and Haumea: We've got this!

Blue Mars, Summoner Venus, Battle Mercury, and Battle Jupiter: Neo Senshi, ready for action!

Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas: Sailor Quartet, ready to fight!

Adam (turns to Demona, Ryuuhi, Daiki, Max, and Sam): Let's rumble!

Larry: Chimeras, disengage and aid our friends!

Angemon X: Sedna, let's clear out these alien freaks!

Sedna: I'm glad we're truly working together again.

Neo Moon: There's Digimon, too?!

IceDevimons: Well, what do we have here? New guests to play with?

Athenamon: Who are you?

'Dragon Digimon': A former Royal Knight excommunicated. I see you and your friend here are in a dilemma. Heheh, perhaps, I could help?

Swordswoman: What you've been doing has been wrong! I doubt Sage would've wanted this!

Mee-Nai: Krog! No!

D'Arcmon: D'Arcmon Shinka...!

Sely (witnesses her Amazoness sisters and others turned to stone by Najadramon): Oh no!

Jupiter: What's going on?!

Najadramon: Let's add a few more statues to my collection.

Venus: His aging mist is spreading too far out!

Revenant: Your pure light can't hope to purify my mist.

Mercury: Take this! (attacks Witty Phantom)

Kyodaidramon: Let's avenge AlforceVeedramon and our other fallen Dra-Warriors! Espirtdramon!

Espirtdramon: BelialMyotismon, our motivation to defeat us has brought to this point!

(Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon invoked a new Jogress.)

Hydra: Let's see you try and take on my true form, Saturn!

Saturn: You're getting desperate.

Mars: What?! This is the Digimon's power you're using?!

Nagah: Yes, isn't it grand? Now we can finally settle it... phoenix vs. phoenix.

Mars: Houou, you have to trust me to fight her without your help. I must win with my own power!

Igasu: You're slippery one, aren't you, bunny girl?

Moon: I'm putting you down for good, Igasu! I won't let you hurt anyone dear to me!

Megumi: Kids, where are you?!

Kasumi: You pups are a lot more resourceful than I thought. All right, time to call out the Grapplers For Hire to lend us some support!

Kurama: No, are we too late?!

Hiei: No, Arago's been...

Yusuke: Just when things got bad, they get worse...

Morpheous: Next on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Alien Invaders, Digi-Zombies, and Paradais, oh my?! The Demon Stones Unify!**_

Charon: Pluto, you have no idea of the horrors that await you and everyone in these final days.

xxxxx

**A/N:** I think I might've beaten the previous chapter's word count (which clocked close to 28,000+). But, this one was over 33,000+. Yeah, too long. Consider this a special holiday-sized chapter to tide you over until the next chapter is released a week or two after the holidays. Hope this was plenty of you!

Lots of fighting and exposition galore! Fighting within the Amazon Kingdom, Dra-Warriors base, and Royal Knight headquarters, as well as the Meikai and real world, it's getting out of hand!

But, the big bombshell, undoubtedly, was Sailor Charon's reveal as Sailor Chaos and how the events that pretty much was the whole Sailor Moon series (again combining anime, manga, a teeny bit of musical elements to make the Sailor Moon mythos in YYGDM its own unique adaptation) has led to Dawn of Chaos. And who would've thought? It all started because of a resentful girl couldn't get over getting passed over for the Time Guardian role, and thus she invoked chaos magic to turn herself into the universe's biggest threat at the time. Safe to say Charon/Chaos has played out the biggest gambit this series has seen.

Dimitri has been freed. By next chapter, he'll be healed up and ready to help the crew handle the Neo-Rajita incursion on Tokyo! Should be fun to see our heroes deal with the aliens and the Digi-Zombie running amok.

Yes, Tsukiyomi is a confirmed futanari (anyone crack up at Kuwabara and the others' reactions? :P ). But where one has jewels, someone like Yasha takes advantage. With Rio dead, how does this effect Ai/Summoner Venus? Well, as Kurama implied, I think some of you get the idea. Look no further than Sailor Venus herself. It's obvious where I'm going with this... one thing is going to prevent Ai/Summoner Venus from disappearing from existence. ;)

Speaking of not existing, Selipa's back! How is that for a cliffhanger? Apparently, Long forgot about the laws of the Meikai regarding the dead and where the spirits go since Meikai is more or less the 'Hell' and where demons go when they die. Thus explains where the likes of Toguro, Raizen, and Karasu (who was later revived by the Demon Priests).

Judging by the preview and chapter title, an ancient Taiyoukai lord is about to come out of his slumber. Moreover, subtle hints of some power communicating with Yui/Lady Lupin will materialize.

This chapter concludes the Ancient Egypt arc. Hope you guys enjoyed the mini-arc and the cameos of the Ancient Egyptian characters. The Neo-Duelists (yes, I'm calling them that instead of just 'Duel Academy students to reflect their new upgrades) and Signers gain the power of Spirit Fusion thanks to Apophis' own Staff, which he never would've expected. So, in short, our Duelists band together, kick butt, put Apophis down for the count, say bye to their AE pals, and head back to the cave to travel to 3009 B.C.

Some fights have been set for the Digital World pillars restoration 'arc': Jupiter vs. Ztreko-Li, Venus vs. Revenant, Saturn vs. Hydra, Moon vs. Igasu, and Mars vs. Nagah. Which one are you looking forward to? Don't forget there's still the difference makers (Najadramon, BelialMyotismon, Hydra, and Igasu) that could still turn the tide against the heroes.

Oh, and more digivolutions? You'll see in the next chapter!

Athenamon and Unfriendly Amazon get a visit from an ex-Royal Knight. Who could it be? Again, it should be made obvious if you know your Digimon well.

Well, the 'apocalypse' is behind us. The conspiracy theorists must feel pretty silly now. Though, I am concerned about what the crazies will do. (sighs)

With this chapter complete, I give you a nice holiday present while I take it easy from heavy duty writing during the holidays. Enjoy the last days of 2012 and look forward to the new year. I have plenty of treats in store for you coming from YYGDM and DFKai respectively. DoC is sure to continue throug 2013 and Redux will make its return after the holidays at some point. Heck, I might finally find time to work on Gaiden with DFKai on the down low until Season 3 later in the year.

Until then, send a review, stay safe & enjoy the holidays (or whatever y'all do), and see you in 2013! Later!


	49. Alien Invaders, Digi Zombies, Paradais!

**A/N: **Hello again and welcome to the first update for 2013. Are you ready for more shenanigans through this story? Well ask no more. The battles continue.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 49

_**Alien Invaders, Digi-Zombies, and Paradais, oh my?! The Demon Stones Unify!**_

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:55 PM**_

Angemon X opened his eyes to the curious faces of the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, Max & Sam, Morpheous, Wolk, Helbot, and company surrounding near him. He groaned a little while coming to. Most were cautious of what he was going to do, but the Ascendant had little idea of what happened prior to his mind seemingly shutting down. He felt two arms folded around his waist comforting him. He looked up to see Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Sedna. She leaned his head on her laps and smiled down on him.

"K...Karin?" Angemon X muttered quietly.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're back," Sedna kindly reassured him whilst stroking his face.

"Back? Then...!" He immediately shot up and almost alarmed everyone near them. The Kuipers were nearly poised to subdue him just in case, but he looked at them in confusion. "Guys? Wait, it's ok... I'm not under Charon's control... wait, I'm not." He rubbed the back of his head.

"We purged the darkness from your body, Dimitri," Sedna said as she walked up behind him. She grabbed his arm. "We removed her control over you."

"Then, I'm ok," Angemon X sighed with relief whilst everyone dropped their guards.

"Thank goodness," Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar was relieved to hear.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon opened her hand to reveal a small black orb in her hand. Angemon X walked over to view it. Using her own healing magic, the princess dissolved the black orb.

"Glad to have you back on our side, man," RJ nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry. If I was only able to resist her control over me!" Angemon X openly apologized to everyone present.

"It's not your fault!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris said. "You were under an evil influence and we completely understand."

"She had us all fooled though in getting you to destroy us," Valkyrie Blue Mars stated. "Even me and my brother's Jagan eyes couldn't have detected the dark plant in your body."

Ryuuhi nodded. "Indeed and admittedly your power alone could've finished us if you had been given the chance."

"Yeah, you have some awesome power," Adam said.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna scoffed as she approached Angemon X. "I don't often admit this, but I'm glad Karin's got a boyfriend like you. Your strength is something even I can admire." She extended a hand to the Ascendant, which he accepted and shook. "I can depend on you to be there for my friend."

"I'd stake my life for her," the Ascendant boldly replied, looking straight into Varuna's blue eyes.

Sedna, the other Kuipers, the Neo Senshi, and the others approved upon seeing them shake hands.

"We're all glad you're on our side now," Valkyrie Battle Jupiter said, nodding along with her fellow Neo Senshi.

Valkyrie Makemake turned to Haumea. "Wow, this is Sedna's boyfriend? He's cute."

Valkyrie Haumea grinned mischievously. "Maybe Sedna won't mind if I flirt with him a bit?"

Norse Knight quickly addressed Angemon X. "Dimitri, now that you're back to your senses, we now have an urgent situation." He motioned him and the others toward the city where the Neo-Rajita were beginning to flood the city with an incursion.

"Damn, it's one battle after another!" Valkyrie Summoner Venus exclaimed.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus frowned. "Nothing we can't handle, right? We all got new power-ups and that'll give us an edge over these alien freaks."

"Last time we were victims during the last global invasion," Dai-Valkyrie Ixion said. "This time we're be averting an invasion together."

"Princess Serenity, are you ready?" Pegasus asked Neo Moon.

"I am and I'll have you guys backing me up," Neo Moon addressed her colleagues. She turned to see the Neo Senshi and the Sailor Quartet nodding together.

Valkyrie Ceres genuinely replied. "Have we turned down a battle until now? Of course not."

Valkyrie Pallas ecstatically cheered. "Yay, more target practice! I get to show more of my new attacks!"

Valkyrie Vesta and Valkyrie Juno conveyed excitement for more action and to further demonstrate their new Valkyrie Senshi abilities.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spoke up for everyone. "Let's go out there, bring order to our city, and kick some alien ass!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked up to see Lupe descending from the skies. The group hurried over to where the wolf landed and let Dai-Valkyrie Pluto climb off his back. Neo Moon and Sedna quickly ran to Pluto's side.

"Pluto!" Neo Moon screamed upon seeing Pluto's battle scars and slightly damaged armor. "Did Charon really do this to you?"

"Shit, looks like she just came back from a rough fight!" Sam observed

Max was flabbergasted. "Charon did this to her?!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto threw an arm over Neo Moon and allowed her to help her up. Pluto lifted her head and shot a serious, meaningful glare that sent the message right home.

"She's that strong?" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna gasped a little. "And you're supposed to be the strongest Senshi here out of all of us."

Valkyrie Cyber Mercury shook her head. "If she did this to Pluto, then we're in trouble. I doubt all of us together can stop that bitch."

"Where is she now?" Norse Knight asked the Time Guardian.

"Gone," Pluto replied. She went on to explain her encounter with Sailor Charon, but without spilling the beans on Charon revealing herself as Sailor Chaos. "...and she retreated with a hooded figure. I tried to stop them, but they went into a portal before I could reach them. Then, Lupe carried me here."

"That witch got away! Ugh!" Neo Moon conveyed her utter contempt for Charon.

"We're glad you're ok, but let me and Neo Moon heal you," Valkyrie Blue Mars offered. "You, too, Dimitri."

"Good idea. That way you two can both be 100 percent when we go out and avert the Rajita invasion," Norse Knight nodded in approval. "I just wish Sailor Moon and the others are here now."

"Yes, at this point, if we're to stand a chance with Charon... we need Sailor Moon and the other Senshi," Pluto said as Neo Moon and Blue Mars used their healing powers on her battle scars. Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Pluto flexed her arms as she watched the scratches fade away and her armor was magically repaired.

Angemon X received healing treatment from Neo Moon and Blue Mars.

It wasn't long as Luna, Artemis, Diana, Lucy, Desi, and DemiDevimon reconvened with the group.

"There's little time, everyone. Until Sailor Moon and her guard return, it's up to you to stop the Neo-Rajita from overtaking Tokyo," Luna advised the Kuiper and Neo Senshi.

Artemis nodded. "With Charon hopefully out of the way, we can focus on just these aliens."

"Good luck, everyone," Desi and Lucy said.

"Be careful, Helena!" DemiDevimon chimed in and wished for Quaoar's safe return.

Morpheous nodded over to Wolk. "Are you ready to fight our own people?"

Hesitant to say anything otherwise, Wolk shrugged. "What's more I can't do? The moment I turned on my sister, there's no turning back for me."

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar overheard Wolk. "Hope it stays that way." The Brazilian called out on her proclamation. She got a pat on the shoulder by Varuna.

"You tell her, Hel," Dai-Valkyrie Varuna smirked deviously.

After Pluto and Angemon X were healed, everyone assembled together and faced the general direction of the Tokyo metropolis being overrun by the Neo-Rajita. The Kuipers, the Neo Senshi, the Quartet, the Chimeras, and company stood poised and ready to engage the alien invaders and drive them out of town.

"I suggest we split up," Larry insisted. "We'll cover more ground and each team should be sufficient enough to take out large squadrons of these guys."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dai-Valkyrie Eris approved.

"Now I know why I picked you to lead, Larry," Mika approved of his strategic idea.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon quickly mounted Pegasus and winked to RJ. "Let's cut loose, RJ."

"Now you're talking my game, Usa," the half-demon cackled excitedly.

Norse Knight mounted Gaia and gazed toward Tokyo. "Let's do this."

"Ok, guys!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna openly declared as she and Angemon X stood side by side. "Let's go and take back our city!" She and everyone behind hollered in unison as they bumrushed toward Tokyo in a hurry. "Dimitri, I'm glad we're fighting together for real again."

"Likewise," Angemon X said whilst flying along with Sedna.

Along the way, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Lupe stayed close behind Neo Moon, RJ, and Norse Knight. Pluto reflected back on Charon's message to her and vaguely referring to another 'source' to maintain her Chaos form. She shook her head and focused on the current dilemma.

"Are you ok, Pluto?" Norse Knight quietly inquired as he eyed the Time Guardian closely.

Pluto vaguely smiled. "Yes. Let's just stick to driving the Rajita out of the city."

Neo Moon looked over her shoulder and watched Pluto. She picked up on a peculiar vibe and assessed the tone Pluto addressed Norse Knight. _I wonder what happened during her fight with Charon that has her worked up. Is there something you're not telling us, Pluto?_

The following were split up into their respective groups: the Kuiper Senshi led by Sailor Sedna with Angemon X backing them; the Neo Senshi, Max & Sam, and Helbot led by Neo Moon and RJ with Sailor Pluto and Norse Knight aiding them; the Chimeras led by Larry with Morpheous and Wolk helping. They diverged across various directions and spread out over Tokyo in a hurry whilst spearheading through the Neo-Rajita invaders.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/8:05 PM**_

There was much shock and silence at the heart-wrenching turn of events. Time seemingly stood still as Long's sadistic smile became a horrified demeanor.

As most of Detectives and their colleagues checked on Rio, Long, Tsukiyomi, and Yasha saw...

...Selipa alive and showing up at the most inopportune moment.

"No, it can't be! You're dead!" Kyo's face contorted with distress.

Selipa remarked, her smile faded into a frown. "Yeah, so, where was I gonna go? Detroit? Meikai is also an after life realm. If I'm standing here and my dead body is here... kinda obvious, don't you think? "

Between Rio's sudden death and Selipa's return from death's grip, nobody was checking on Kohana. Unbeknownst to everyone present, the Kuroshishi girl's eyes shot wide open in conjunction with the awakening of her Demon Dark Star Stone.

"...Rio... Kyo..."

Long conveyed irritation seeing Selipa seemingly alive and kicking. "How are you here so quickly? Your spirit should've gone through the soul sanctuary and relocated into the Valley of the Dead. It would've taken you some time to get here."

Veering her direction to her murderer, Selipa scowled. "Oh, you'd really like to know, would you? You'd be surprised. Does Demento ring any bells?"

"You met that sniveling little fool?!" Long scowled. "Yes, it makes sense considering he's a dead soul like you now. He's concealed his presence in fear that we'd punish his soul for eternity."

"When he died, he told me he knew you and the Priests would've dismissed his services after he died. Granted, he's the last demon I've ever wanted to see again, but he did me a favor waking me up and navigating my soul here," Selipa explained, picking up her own dead body and carrying it whilst walking down the steps. "In fact, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have gotten here quicker. As you can tell, in the Meikai, there is no difference between a physical and spiritual body since we are technically still in an afterlife realm. As long as my body hasn't been destroyed, my soul can return to it. You should've thought long and hard to destroy my body when you had the chance, Long. That way you would've prevented me from ever leaving the Meikai since dead souls can no longer leave here. Not unless you recreate me an artificial body like you did for Karasu, who should all means be a soul that's deader than dead." She noticed Tsukiyomi facing her direction and equally shocked to see her sooner than later. "It's about time you've seen through his deceit, Lady Tsukiyomi."

"Wait, a minute! If you're able to carry your own body, then couldn't you re-enter?" Yusuke inquired, pointing Selipa carrying her own body.

"Perhaps. Look, that doesn't matter! What matters is knowing who killed me!" Selipa pivoted her head and shooting a fierce glare toward Long. "Right, Long?! Kyo! It wasn't Rio who killed me! Long deceived you! He used my 'death' as a catalyst to elicit your reason to fight and kill Rio! He cares nothing for you, me, Lady Tsukiyomi, Vigor, and everyone who has been associated with him! We've been his pawns to further his goal of reviving Arago! Look, he's even set you up to kill your brother, Kyo! Your brother is dead because you believed this bastard!" She eyed Kyo's direction and saw the look of distraught and shock in the beast's eyes.

Kyo eyed Rio's dying body and backed away as the Spirit and Neo-Detectives crowded near the fallen lion.

"RIO!" Yusuke yelled, shaking the giant lion as the beast's body glowed and regressed back into his human form.

As Mizuno tried feeling Rio's pulse, she was getting little response. She gasped. "Guys, he's leaving us!"

"RIO!" Lady Lupin screamed as she put Rio's head on her lap. "C'mon, we're so close to Kohana now! You can't leave us!"

There was no immediate response from Rio, which worried the group. Maya and Kuwabara tried shaking off their grief when it became apparent Rio wasn't going to make it with the amount of blood he's losing. Clenching his fists, Yusuke turned and glared intently at Long.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #5)**

"You're not getting out of this alive, you bastard!" The ex-Detective snapped. A large amount of Youki leaked out from his body, which was stimulated by the surge of anger flowing out. "If you thought I was pissed off before...!"

"Hah! And what are all of you going to do?! It's too late!" Long exclaimed. "You can't stop the ritual now that the next step is set to commence." With that, he watched the barrier surrounding Kohana come down. "Arise, Dark Star Stone wielder."

Upon hearing the Priest's command, Kohana's eyes slowly shot open. Both eyes glowed red and very profusely. Everyone near the alter felt an immense surge of Youki emerge from Kohana's position.

"No! I won't allow this to go through!" Yasha exclaimed as she attempted to bumrush Long, who easily evaded her and tail whipped her from behind.

Yasha fell near Nadeshiko, who was still recovering from Long's assault. Tsukiyomi quickly took matters to her hands and lunged at Long. She bit into his right shoulder and tore a chunk of his flesh off. Long let out a blood-curdling scream and retaliated by punching her in the stomach. As Tsukiyomi doubled over, Long tail whipped her back.

"You dare to defy me, Tsukiyomi! Just when we're within reach of our goal!" The draconian demon howled and bumrushed Tsukiyomi head-on. "Fine! I shall tear off your limbs to pay tribute to Lord Arago!" He stormed off after Tsukiyomi, who was getting to her feet.

Selipa placed her body down and focused. Her spiritual being fell onto her physical form as body and soul reunited to reignite Selipa's life. Selipa awoke laying on the ground. She quickly sat up and gazed toward Kyo, who was reeling from the shock of the turn of events. Her eyes widened when she and the others saw a giant clawed hand plunging through Kyo's chest.

"KYO!" Selipa screamed, picking herself up and charging toward Kyo. However, she couldn't make it in time as the clawed hand ripped the Demon Moon Stone from the wolf's chest.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara was taken aback.

"Was that...?!" Cammy gasped upon seeing the giant bird-like hand pulling Kyo's demon stone back.

Lady Lupin stood and watched in shock seeing a giant black-feathered prehistoric bird, with a yellow head crest, that mostly resembled a feathered dinosaur – akin to Archeopteryx. The feathered bird-reptile let out an earth-shattering scream whilst holding Kyo's own stone in hand.

**(End theme)**

"Kohana..." Lady Lupin was at a loss for words. Before she initiated action against her, Lady Lupin felt her body seemingly freeze. _Huh?! What's happening to me?! Why can't I move?!_

"Yui?!" Aoshi noticed his teammate unable to move her body. "What's wrong?"

"That's really Kohana?!" Maya looked at the giant in aghast.

With the loss of his stone, Kyo's life force quickly faded and his giant wolf form regressed to his normal body. Selipa jumped up and caught Kyo. She landed carrying Kyo's body.

"No! Kyo!" Selipa cried out as she shook him hard and tried to get him to respond. Naturally, she stopped when he became apparent that the catalyst keeping him alive was removed from his body. She teared up and held Kyo close to her.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds – **_**Terror and Destruction**_**)**

As Long backhanded Tsukiyomi aside, he immediately whirled around and saw Kohana lifting the Moon Demon Stone. A look of triumph became etched on the Demon Priest's face when he saw Kohana incorporating Kyo's stone into her body.

"Yes, that's it, Kohana! Now take Rio's stone!" Long commanded the demonic bird-like creature. "Ensure that Lord Arago returns to claim what will become his!"

"This has gone far enough," Tsukiyomi growled as a dark purple aura outlined her frame. Her eyes turned a demonic red as her face contorted with fury. She got down on all fours as the demonic aura spread over her. She grew into a gargantuan demonic canine covered in white, thick fur. Her mouth elongated into a narrow snout. Her clothes obviously tore away from her body as she grew bigger than all but Kohana. Her nails grew into massive black claws on all fours. A long white thick tail hung out from the back and lashed around.

Yasha gazed upon her mother's demon canine transformation and muttered quietly. "It's not often I see her transform, but Long, you've pushed her too far with your treachery."

The Spirit and Neo-Detectives were greatly astounded witnessing Tsukiyomi's transformation. However, the sight-seeing quickly stopped as they focused on trying to subdue Kohana, who now grabbed a hold of Rio's demon stone.

"Maybe those two will do us a favor and finish each other off!" Mizuno said.

Cammy turned to Moonlight Knight. "We're really going to have to wing it, Shingo. We need to stop Kohana, but we've gotta find a way to do it without destroying her body!"

"Easier said than done," Aoshi replied as he watched Kohana flying into the air. "She's ten times our size now and her Youki is stronger than most of ours combined! Not to mention..." He quickly veered his view toward Lady Lupin. "Something's wrong with Yui! I can't seem to get her to budge!"

"Yui?!" Yusuke noticed Lady Lupin seemingly frozen in place. "Why the hell are you just standing there?!"

"I... I can't move... for some reason..." Lady Lupin struggled to budge, but felt her entire body was being chained down by thousands of pounds of weight. "Whatever's got me locked up doesn't want me to move!"

"Guys, she's getting away!" Maya cried out as she pointed to Kohana flying further up.

Selipa shouted toward the group. "What are you all waiting for?! Quit bickering and get that stone from her!"

"Looks like it's up to me now!" The ex-Detective growled as he jumped up to confront Kohana in mid-air.

"Wait for us!" Cammy called out as she turned back to Lady Lupin. "Yui, we'll bring Kohana back! Kuwabara, Maya, look after her!"

As Maya held Rio's body, she and Kuwabara watched the Neo-Detectives (minus Lady Lupin) join Yusuke. Cammy forged a holy barrier over herself, Aoshi, and Moonlight Knight. Shura joined the Neo-Detectives as well. Cammy used her holy power to carry them into mid-air as they went after Kohana.

Kohana screeched loudly when Yusuke approached her. She launched warning shots by spitting Youki beams at him. Yusuke punched away each blast and prepared to hit her with a Demon Gun.

"Kohana, drop the stone!" He demanded. "This one is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you!"

Kohana responded with another loud screech and glided forward to attack him. She used the momentum of her flight and hastily flew over Yusuke. He whirled around and watched her fly above him. Meanwhile, Cammy carried herself and the others upwards as they pursued Kohana.

"Kohana! Don't do it!" Cammy pleaded to the creature.

Aoshi added. "I don't think she's going to listen!"

"Stop, Kohana!" Moonlight Knight called to the giant bird demon.

"Sorry, Kohana," Cammy muttered as she summoned her Dragon Gazer's Mirror. As the bird expelled Youki blasts at them, she raised the mirror and absorbed the blasts. She reflected the blasts back, now imbued with holy power, and hit Kohana's chest.

Kohana let out a pained roar as Cammy's shots burned through her feathered hide. Cammy navigated herself and the group through the air while getting closer to Kohana. Yusuke fired a series of successive Demon Gun blasts that stunned Kohana, allowing Cammy to use her power to knock Rio's demon stone out of the demon bird's clutches.

"Get the stone, Yusuke!" Cammy cried out.

As Yusuke lunged over to grab it, Kohana flew down and scratched Yusuke's back. One swipe from Kohana's wing knocked him away. She grabbed Rio's stone and flew up carrying the objects.

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed as his Youki aura carried him up to Kohana's level.

**(End theme)**

Meanwhile, Long was wrestling with Tsukiyomi, who towered over the draconian demon. She quickly overpowered Long and pushed him against a wall. She pinned him and headbutted him repeatedly.

"C'mon, mother," Yasha muttered as she picked Nadeshiko up.

Tsukiyomi yelled. "Now to break your body in two!" She reached out and tried grabbing him with her mouth. As she tried to snap his body in two like a twig, Long pressed both hands up against her snout.

"Don't take me for a fool! I won't be done in so easily!" Long bellowed defiantly as a similar dark aura enshrouded him. He grew into a ten-foot tall behemoth covered in dark purple and crimson scales. His neck extends out as his facial features elongated into a narrow snout. Four more similar heads sprouted out from neck giving him four complete heads and long necks. His tail extended out and became as long as his whole body. Both arms stretched out and became muscled. Tufts of black hair covered each head. All four heads let out loud ear-piercing screeches that filled the air. "Tsukiyomi, you and Yasha can die together!" He unleashed immense fire from the four mouths and blasted Tsukiyomi head-on.

"Mother!" Yasha yelled out as she ran over to stop Long, but the four-headed behemoth quickly tail whipped her back.

Long hissed aloud. "You'll get your turn after I'm done with this ungrateful bitch! And I'll ask Lord Arago to seal the gate of dead souls that'll seal you all into oblivion!" He turned around and watched Tsukiyomi bumrushing him quickly. He reached out and grabbed Tsukiyomi whilst holding her back.

All while the two battles commenced, Lady Lupin was struggling to comprehend what force was 'binding' her. Then, she heard the subtle voice in the back of her mind calling to her.

_'Arago must not return. The balance of worlds will be thrown into chaos!'_

"Wh...What are you saying? Who are you?!" Lady Lupin demanded as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "Augh!" She fell to her knees as the unknown power binded her again and made her go through strenuous efforts to resist the pain consuming her from within.

xxxxx

Inside the castle, Chuu, Hokushin, and Kujo ran down the halls. They were drawing near Tsukiyomi's quarters. Along the way, they just happened to bump into Natsume, who covered herself in tattered cloth.

"Natsume!" Kujo said as he and his sister embraced. "We're so fortunate to see you."

"Your Youki's been severely drained," Hokushin assessed Natsume's energy. "That Demon Priest must've done a number on you."

Natsume nodded vaguely. "You have no idea... I'm glad you're all here."

"Let's get going, Natsume. The rest of us are outside waiting for ya," Chuu added.

"No, we have to go back and free the slaves Tsukiyomi's kept. I'm not the only one she's kept in captivity."

"Ok, but we need to hurry," replied Chuu. "Show us the way."

"Right, this way..." Natsume felt weak-kneed and fell to her knees.

Kujo caught his sister's fall, but Chuu was there to pick her and carry her in his arms.

"I've got your sister, mate."

"Will you be ok, Natsume?" Hokushin inquisitively said.

"I'll be fine. I'll point the way for you guys..."

Nodding, Chuu replied. "Don't strain yourself, ok?"

With that, Natsume helped point the direction for her demon colleagues. They headed back toward Tsukiyomi's lair in a hurry.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, outside of the palace quarters, another Demon Priest battle was being waged. Yomi, Mukuro, Enki, and Toguro were on the end of their last stand with Vigor. The gorilla demon proved to be more than a match for all of them.

"It's time I end this before I join my colleagues and witness Arago's revival!" Vigor declared as he raised both hands. He forged two giant black Youki orbs and compressed them together to create a bigger ball. "You won't survive this!"

The four demons held their ground and prepared for their impending fate.

"Farewell...!" Vigor was quickly cut off as an excessive force hit him from behind and knocked him twenty feet back.

"What was that?!" Mukuro was taken aback.

A big smile adorned Enki's features as he looked across and saw a recognizable presence in plain sight. Yomi, Mukuro, and Toguro, too, saw him. Toguro also recognized him as another dead soul that has shared stories with him regarding Yusuke.

Vigor picked himself off the ground and growled toward his attacker.

"So, you've come...?!" Vigor roared before the being ran up and slashed him over his chest. Vigor saw giant claw slashes inflicted over his chest as blood spilled out. He was punched back quickly.

"Good to see you again, my friend," Enki smiled.

Nodding, Toguro acknowledged the newcomer. "Raizen."

In a quick turn of events, Raizen appeared before Yomi, Mukuro, Enki, and Toguro. Raizen's two former rivals were shocked to see the former Makai lord back since his passing. Enki was never more ecstatic to see his old friend.

"It's really him..." Yomi said.

Mukuro added. "Raizen, you're here!"

"So, how long were you pricks going to take all the glory for yourselves... without inviting me?" Raizen grinned devilishly from ear to ear. He veered his sights on Vigor, who recovered up. "Looks like we've got a mess to clean up. Let's make this fast and greet Yusuke." He said whilst readying and sharpening his sharp claws.

_Raizen!_ Vigor thought as his eyes fell on the former Makai lord. "Oh, yes, this will be interesting, but not even you will make a difference when Lord Arago returns to his realm."

"Then, it'll be an honor to kill him after I cut his comeback short," Raizen boasted as Mukuro, Yomi, Toguro, and Enki stood beside him. "Let's tear this ape a new asshole." With that, the five demons headed off Vigor and prepared to give him the fight for his life.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/30 Kilometers from the Amazon Kingdom/8:13 PM**_

Having since fled from the conquered Amazon Kingdom, Athenamon and Unfriendly Amazon hid from the Neo-Rajita. Realizing the odds were heavily against their favor, the two Amazons were left with little options to retaliate. Athenamon came to the realization that there was little she could do to reclaim a kingdom with all of her subjects either turned to stone or taken prisoner.

The great loss weighed heavily on Athenamon. Unfriendly Amazon was left with the task of keeping Athenamon company and keep her from doing anything reckless. Unfriendly sat down looking around their enclosed surroundings. They were in an abandoned temple near the middle of a wasteland. The temple served them as a decent sanctuary for the moment.

"Lady Athenamon, with all due respect, we shouldn't stay in hiding. We must find Digimon and Duel Monsters capable of joining us. We need an able army to help us reclaim our kingdom. If there's anything you've taught me, it's hope."

Athenamon stared off outside the temple and suppressed her urge to speak. The shock of losing the kingdom was still fresh on her mind.

"I know we lost this battle, but it's never hopeless, my queen. My friend, Swordswoman, believes in you. She trusts you'll come back with reinforcements to drive off the invaders!"

"We were unprepared, Unfriendly. The invaders seemingly revived my nemesis, Medusamon, and turned the front completely around... if only he had all of our bases covered, otherwise, we wouldn't have lost horribly...!" Athenamon cried as she kicked a slab of rock out of sheer frustration. "If Medusamon hadn't been revived, then we wouldn't have lost our kingdom!"

"It's no use crying about it, my queen. We must begin recruiting..."

"Against those odds? I'm not sure anymore."

"Lady Athenamon, please..."

Athenamon whirled around and snapped. "Enough! It's hopeless!"

"Oh, would you please quit your damn belly-aching already?! We can hear you down here!" Came a deep, loud, and crude voice thundered from a deep hole behind them.

Alarmed, the Amazons were mystified that something, or rather someone, was eavesdropping on their heated discussion. They saw a pair of yellow eyes opening and gleaming through the pitch darkness in the large hole. Athenamon and Unfriendly backed away once a giant red draconian head popped out. The dragon's head was twice as large as Athenamon's whole body. Out from the hole the dragon pulled himself out and revealed a full body frame that towered over the two Amazons.

The red-scaled dragon had a full body covered in armored scales, a white underbelly, a long thin tail with a golden spear equipped at the tip, and something called the Caledfwlch on the back, which was simply his set of massive, sentient wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, which at the monster's discretion can alternate them to wings for flight or into a shield to protect itself. The monster was armed with a giant lance, named Ambrosius, that was loaded with shells filled with viruses with various effects. The giant dragon walked forward as he was as large as the temple itself. Athenamon and Unfriendly backed away as it advanced toward them.

Having gone through an arduous battle, Athenamon readily drew her sword against the giant dragon and was ready to engage him. The red-scaled behemoth merely scoffed at the 'tiny armored woman' and stepped his foot near her. Athenamon jumped forward and slashed his side ankle with her sword. The dragon felt some pain from the slash.

"Get back, giant! Were you listening to us?!" Athenamon demanded.

Unfriendly stood poised and ready despite the dragon's immense size advantage over them.

"Ow, that kinda hurts, but I do admire your guts, lady," the giant dragon laughed a sardonic laugh. "Lower your sword unless you want me to flatten you under my heel?"

"I'd like to see you try, you brute!" Athenamon readied her sword and prepared to stab his foot again.

"Heh, you're a feisty one, aren't you?" The dragon laughed and prepared to lower his lance toward her. Athenamon quickly flew up in his face and swung her sword, delivering a cut over his face. Witnessing his own blood staining her blade, he threw his other hand and slapped her down.

Athenamon hit the ground as Unfriendly tended to her.

"Damn! Now you cut my face!" The behemoth growled. "You're quick with that sword. The last warrior who managed to cut my hide was Omegamon!"

"Wait, you know Omegamon?" Athenamon inquired as she heard the beast reference her husband.

"Yes, I do! He and the Royal Knights excommunicated me for my reckless and unpredictable nature. My excommunication was decided in a duel between myself and Omegamon. If you couldn't already tell, you should know who the winner was."

"Omegamon is my husband."

"Is he?" The dragon said with piqued curiosity. "No wonder that attack pattern you used looked familiar. Then, you and him obviously have fought one another before."

"How long have you been living under a rock?" Unfriendly asked.

"A long time with my two colleagues, little woman. I am Examon, ex-member of the Royal Knights. Wait, if memory serves me... you're Athenamon, queen of the Amazons. So, an Amazon Queen has settled for a Royal Knight. What kind of world are we living in?"

"Times have changed since you have hibernated in his hole," Athenamon said, sheathing her sword. "I was qualified to be a Royal Knight, but another had taken that spot from me. A certain pink-armored flamboyant fool."

"Crusadermon, eh? Oh, it sucks to be you," Examon laughed.

"Laugh and I'll stab one of your toes."

"Heh, can't take a joke, can you?"

"Having just returned from an arduous battle and seeing my own kingdom being taken by invaders, no I'm not in the best of moods to be joking around. In fact, you'd best not get on my bad side. I don't care how massive you are. That just makes you a bigger target for me."

Examon grinned. "You're a gutsy woman, Athenamon. I can tell you're Omegamon's woman."

"When you're ruler of a kingdom of strong warriors, you have to be tough and be able to handle many burdens. But, I am not without compassion and love for my sisters. You, on the other hand, seem to lack those two characteristics. If the Royal Knights, as violent as they can be, excommunicated you, then you're a monster."

"Good guess. I've killed plenty of warriors in my day, but none as beautiful as you are though. And none other than Omegamon were able to cut my hide. That I most certainly have to admire."

Athenamon furrowed her brows. "I'm glad you feel that way. No leave me and my colleague alone."

"So, you lost your kingdom, throw a hissy fit, and expect an army to come rolling in to help save your stupid kingdom, queenie? Sorry, but there ain't anyway it works like that."

Unfriendly shouted back. "You mind your own business, you monster! We'll find an army! And we certainly don't need your help!" She was silenced by Athenamon, who put an arm out to stop her.

Athenamon had heard enough of Examon chastising her. "What the hell do you know about forming an army? The Knights excommunicated you!"

"I don't need one because of my enormous size. Besides, I have two subordinates who have faithfully stood by my side and we've shared this hole together. I know I can depend on them to get the job done when need be. You can say we're a three-dragon wrecking army. I doubt even your Amazon Kingdom could take what we can dish out."

Athenamon scowled. "Don't underestimate the will and ingenuity of my sisters, you monster. We've slain monsters larger than you that dared threaten our sanctuary."

"I wouldn't doubt it if you're their leader. I'm put money on me and my two colleagues getting our scaly hides butchered. And that's the truth."

"Well, I'm glad to hear your honesty."

Examon added as he sat down and casting his eyes on the Amazons. "Athenamon, I'd be more than willing to help your cause, but on one condition."

"What do you want?"

"I want a rematch with Omegamon. I could care less about rejoining the Royal Knights, but I want to settle my score with him."

Athenamon shrugged. "Why tell me this? You'll have to tell him the conditions when you meet him, but he's currently not in the Digital World. He's with the Chosen Children in the Central Digital Realm fighting a war to prevent Valmarmon's revival."

"Valmarmon? The Demon Digimon God that battled Granasmon?"

"You'll have to wait for a rematch should he survive."

Thinking long and hard, Examon vividly replied. "Then, should we all survive, you'll let me fight Omegamon."

"As long as you don't kill him, do as you wish. But, break your vow and I'll slay you."

"Fair enough, your highness," Examon mocked and smiled at her. "Then, it's settled. Me and my two colleagues will aid you then. Slayerdramon! Wingdramon! Time to come out!"

With that, two more large dragons, albeit not as enormous as Examon, emerged from the giant hole. Unfriendly was captivated at the size of Examon's two colleagues. First, a cerulean dragon-like humanoid covered in Chrome Digizoid scale armor emerged wearing a thick green cape and carrying an extensible yellow great-sword the warrior named Fragarach.

"I am Slayerdramon," the cerulean-armored dragon warrior formally introduced himself.

Standing next to Slayerdramon was a larger and thicker cyan-scaled dragon. Its face was encased in bony white armor with tufts of yellow scales protruding through the sides. There was an enormous girth on the beast as well. Two greatly developed wings adorned his back and his thick tail possessed enormous size.

"Wingdramon. Here to help."

"Slayerdramon attained his form after completing the training he calls the 'Trial of the Four Great Dragons'. He's also a master of the original ultimate fencing technique known as Ryūzanken," Examon entailed the Amazons. "Wingdramon's scales on his wings is known to block gravity and can fly freely without needing to flap his wings. There's only few Digimon can that survive a dogfight with him."

Unfriendly approached Athenamon. "My queen, what do you think? If they're as renowned and strong as we're made to believe they are, we should accept their help."

"Examon," Athenamon addressed the ex-Royal Knight. "Consider this temporary alliance forged, but I have my eye on you."

"Examon never breaks alliances despite his reckless nature," Slayerdramon politely reassured her.

Unfriendly sighed in thought. _Let's hope for our sake he's right. Still, I wouldn't trust a barbaric beast like Examon._

"So, are we ready to rumble with these invaders?" Examon asked, eager for a fight. "It's been a long time since we've stretched out wings and blown some shit up!"

"Just make sure not to destroy my kingdom, understood?" The Digi-Amazon required as Examon grinned nonchalantly. "Unfriendly, grab on." As Unfriendly grabbed her hand, Athenamon took off into the air with the three dragons tagging along behind her. "Now to reclaim our kingdom, Swordswoman!"

Flying not too far behind her, Examon smiled sadistically. _Omegamon, you bastard, you've married one hell of a woman!_

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Serene Forest/8:20 PM**_

Elsewhere, Craniummon and Buster Blader awoke in the center of a lush forest. Not too far from them was Venusmon, who sat tending to a group of infant and orphaned Digimon. Buster Blader turned around and faced Venusmon, who greeted him with a genuine smile.

"Good to see you're awake, Knights," Venusmon addressed her guests. "If you're wondering about your battle wounds, the forest helped heal you and your friend."

Looking over himself, Buster Blader was mesmerized to notice his wounds from the war was gone. Craniummon surveyed the forest and noticed Venusmon putting a Nyaromon down next to a Tokomon and a Poyomon.

"Where are we?" Buster Blader wondered, meticulously looking around his new surroundings.

"If memory serves, this is the Serene Forest, a secluded section within the Great Forest on the northwest sector away from our headquarters," Craniummon deduced.

"You're in fact correct, Royal Knight Craniummon," Venusmon replied. "I am Venusmon, member of the Olympus 12, and caretaker of orphaned Digimon who've gone astray from their homes. This sanctuary doubles as a Primary Village as I am the caretaker of these babies and orphans."

The Duel Monster knight was befuddled. "Wait, if you're a member of the Olympus 12, shouldn't you be with the other members aiding in the war? Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, and the others are helping the Chosen Children safeguard the Central Digital Realm with my colleague Omegamon."

Upon being asked about her affiliation with the other Olympus 12, Venusmon conveyed contempt and dismissively nodded. "I am a compassionate Digimon and I don't approve of violence. I serve my role being the caretaker of the innocent who abhor war as much as I do. You're asking me to join my colleagues in bloodshed, which I don't approve?"

Buster Blader nodded. "No, that's not what I mean. Please, excuse me for asking."

Venusmon patted the white bird sitting on her right shoulder. "Ssh, it's ok, Olive, I know you don't like fighting either. You see, Knights, I've secluded myself from the other Olympus 12 for my own reasons. Even Lady Athenamon asked me if I'd participate in the battle. Naturally, I declined." Walking over to the babies, she crouched over to let them pet her bird Olive.

"Venusmon, this isn't time to be a pacifist. With all due respect..." Craniummon was immediately shot down as Venusmon cut him off.

"I won't be taking active participation in these battles, but I pray that you triumph over our enemies. I will pray for you all," she said, bowing her head and praying.

"Could you at least tell us where we could find the nearest Digimon and Duel Monster communities. We will need as much help as we can find," Buster Blader said. "We must if we want to reclaim our headquarters from the invaders."

"Well, now that you mention it, I believe there's a village, but they might've gone out to war," Venusmon recalled as she tapped her chin. "Oh, wait. I think there's some communities near this forest."

"Buster Blader, I do recall we have reserves of knights still out there probably wondering what's happened to the main headquarters."

The purple-armored knight pointed out. "Yes! Our reserves! All we need to do warn them. Perhaps they lost communication with our main headquarters."

"Or, they might've already been deployed to investigate our headquarters."

"I hope you two can find your warriors. You're all in my thoughts and prayers," Venusmon said.

Buster Blader and Craniummon nodded to each other before bowing their heads to show their gratitude.

"And we thank you for nursing back to full strength, milady," Blader said.

As the Knights prepared to leave, Venusmon attentively watched over the children again.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/8:26 PM**_

The siege on the Dra-Warriors base pressed on with insane results. The Dra-Warriors who have yet to be imprisoned retaliated against the Neo-Rajita invaders and fought hard to reclaim their main quarters.

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – **_**Battle Scherzo**_**)**

As for Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Venus, she continued fighting her best against Revenant and avoided getting caught by his age mist. However, the tide of the battle shifted back to Revenant as he spread his age mist on his own soldiers to get a reaction from the Dai-Valkyrie in hopes she'd drop her guard and let anger cloud her resolve.

"What are you doing?!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus was appalled seeing Revenant s[reading his age mist over the base. Numerous Neo-Rajita soldiers and a few Dra-Warriors were turned into withered husks of their former selves. "Stop it!" _And those were just a few Dra-Warriors he just killed! I'm sorry, Dra-Warriors!_

Revenant cackled evilly much to Venus' dismay. "It's pointless to feel sorry for fools who get in the way of our fight. I'm simply clearing out the trash!"

"You're just trying to provoke me!" Venus reproved the sadistic general's act of cruelty. She flew over the area and produced a golden sheet over a group of Dra-Warriors and protected them from Revenant's deadly mist.

"Fool," Revenant growled as he quickly hovered toward Venus. "You'll be joining them as you wither away."

"Fat chance!" The bold Dai-Valkyrie declared as she produced a long chain and swung it over Revenant. Revenant, of course, produced a barrier that shaped into a cube, which encased the general and protected him from Venus' chain. "I'll need something to pierce through that stupid barrier. Like an arrow or something..." Just then, she sensed a subtle pain in her chest as Rio suddenly came to her mind. _Rio? Why am I thinking about him...?! Could something have happened to Rio...?!_

Seizing advantage of Venus' sudden distraction, Revenant phased out and reappeared behind her. He produced a scythe and swung it over her back. Dai-Valkyrie Venus' unicorn warned her just in time for Venus to teleport and evade getting beheaded by the evil general.

"You cheapshot!" Venus snapped. "You're really getting under my skin!"

"Stupid girl, what did you think I wouldn't do? I'm here to win."

Dai-Valkyrie Venus instinctively teleported from the location, quickly throwing Revenant off. The general flew off and hunted down Venus around the base. Venus hid behind a row of boxes and keenly watched Revenant hovering past her relocated spot. The Senshi of Love deliberately outwitted Revenant, which bought her enough time to concoct a plan to exploit Revenant's weakness and find something to use to shoot through his seemingly impenetrable defenses.

_I can't get close to his aura, but I can sure him hit from long range, but I need something I can imbue my power with. An arrow, but who in the Dra-Warriors uses an arrow?_

xxxxx

Back in the prison facility, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury ultimately caught Witty Phantom with her blood bending technique. The not-so-witty demon watched his body being controlled against his will like a puppet.

"What are you doing to me?!" Witty Phantom screamed painfully as Mercury waved her hands around.

"As long as water courses through your blood, I can control you," the Dai-Valkyrie said coldly as she motioned to Neptune. "I have him binded. Finish him!"

Drawing out her mirror, Dai-Valkyrie Mercury invoked its mystical energies and blasted Witty Phantom with it.

"Gah!" Witty Phantom screamed as the attack consumed him, but he didn't go without a final roar of loyalty. "Long live the Neo-Rajita!" His screams ceased as he was broken down into data fragments.

Mercury and Neptune quickly turned to their Duel Monster ninja allies taking care of the traitors. However, BelialMyotismon quickly interceded and absorbed Witty Phantom's data.

"Enough of this foolishness!" BelialMyotismon declared as red mist expelled from his body. "_**Crimson Mist!**_" He spread the mist over the area as it consumed the ninjas and melted them down into data. "Time for a little snack!" He opened his mouth and inhaled the ninja's data in one giant gulp.

"He just killed both his allies and our allies!" Flamedramon was baffled by the horrifying turn of events.

Elementdramon gritted her teeth hard. "And that could've been one of us!"

Dai-Valkyries Mercury and Neptune were left alone to deal with BelialMyotismon. The demonic behemoth methodically stalked toward the Senshi.

"Yes, I believe I have some unfinished business with you, Senshi," BelialMyotismon wickedly grinned as he continued pacing. "You and the Dra-Warriors were under the assumption you had left me for dead, but Paradais recovered me and I've been secretly working with them. We've painstakingly prepared for the day we'd defeat you! Today I get my chance to consume you one by one!" He quickly stretched his right arm forward and forced the Dai-Valkyries to take flight above him.

Dai-Valkyries Mercury and Neptune unleashed immense water blasts toward BelialMyotismon. He instinctively evaded their attacks. Espirtdramon and Kyodaidramon immediately took to the air as they engaged BelialMyotismon. The other Dra-Warriors (Flamedramon, Elementdramon, Galaxiadramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Armed Dragon) headed outside of the facility where the battle was being waged.

Thanks the consumption of data, BelialMyotismon's power boost allowed his body to grow into an immense size. He was twice as large as he was before.

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon shouted in unison. **"**_**Dragon Cannon!**_**"** "_**Magical Blast!**_" The Dra-Warriors directed their attacks toward BelialMyotismon, who merely slapped down their attacks with his arms.

Galaxiadramon imbued his claws with chaos energy and threw it at the demon. "_**Starlight Punch!**_" He propelled himself into BelialMyotismon and landed a right hook into BelialMyotismon's jaw, but the attack did little to faze the behemoth.

BelialMyotismon simply cocked his head and shrugged it like nothing. He nonchalantly backhanded Galaxiadramon back and sent him flying into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's arms.

"This is for our ninja colleagues, you monster!" Elementdramon pulled out a red arrow and fired it. "_**Maximum Shot!**_"

BelialMyotismon caught the arrow before it hit his face and crushed it. "That all?" Unbeknownst to him, the arrow was laced with explosives, which exploded in his face. Though it didn't damage him, the smoke blinded him temporarily, which granted the Senshi and the Dra-Warriors an opening to attack him from all sides.

Mercury and Neptune led the charge by unleashing simultaneous attacks at the blinded BelialMyotismon.

"_**Water Drainage!**_" Mercury blasted BelialMyotismon back. Drenching the demon down, she utilized the water's effects and began effectively siphoning off his power.

Crossing her arms in front, Neptune summoned a pair of water pillars and converged them into a giant seahorse that impacted BelialMyotismon head-on. "_**Hippocampus Wave!**_"

Mercury quickly utilized the next phase of her water technique. "_**Blood Water Manipulation.**_" She managed to hold BelialMyotismon in place, giving Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon an big opening for an attack.

However, as the two Dra-Warriors closed in, BelialMyotismon overpowered Mercury's control and activated the shoulder mouths, which expelled black orbs that blasted the Dra-Warriors away.

"No!" Mercury cried out as she and Neptune flew over hitting BelialMyotismon with water attacks.

BelialMyotismon flexed his right arm and unleashed an immense darkness wave to knock the resilient Dai-Valkyries into the ground.

"I won't be defeated so easily!" boasted the demonic behemoth. "I won't be denied my revenge on the Chosen once I'm done with you first!"

Kyodaidramon muttered. "You won't get that chance. We'll avenge our previous leader before you get a chance to carry your own path of vengeance."

Espirtdramon stood and yelled defiantly at BelialMyotismon. "AlforceVeedramon has given us the strength to carry on! We will defeat you!"

"Hah, yes, I'd like to see you try. Try and die so you'll join AlforceVeedramon in oblivion!"

BelialMyotismon encircled the Dra-Warriors and expelled another wave of Crimson Mist. Elementdramon fired another arrow, which was imbued with fire. It hit BelialMyotismon and caused burns that effectively burned his left cheek.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury sat up first as she helped Neptune up. The Senshi faced the ongoing battle and flew back in to lend the Dra-Warriors support.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/8:32 PM**_

The siege for the Amazon Kingdom escalated along as Jupiter, Uranus, and the Amazoness Senshi helped free the captive Amazons to even the odds. While Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter waged war with Ztreko-Li outside the royal Amazon quarters, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and D'Arcmon fought with Krog and Ztreko-Li's three Subordinate Officers.

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Heat of the Battle**_**)**

While it appeared Uranus and D'Arcmon were in trouble, they weren't about to let up against Krog. Uranus readied her Space Sword and bumrushed the giant. D'Arcmon followed behind her with her sword readily drawn.

"I'm getting fed up with this!" Uranus shouted as she flew at Krog and drove her Space Sword right through Krog's head.

D'Arcmon followed up by slicing through Krog's waist. Uranus turned as the Space Sword released a wind-like attack that sliced up Krog into bits. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus hastily forged a giant yellow ball overhead and threw it down over Krog's remains, reducing every piece of the beast into nothing.

"No, Krog!" Castillo cried out. "She's going to pay!"

Mee-Nai declared. "We pick off what's left of them!"

As the three Subordinate Officers charged Uranus and D'Arcmon, they were abruptly cut off as a quick flash of light blindsided them. Titaniamon emerged in front of Uranus and D'Arcmon. She ran up hitting Minessa with a sword swing and knocking her into a wall.

"Titaniamon!" D'Arcmon said. "Glad you're back. Now it's three on three like is should."

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus picked up her Space Word from the ground. She turned to Titaniamon and pointed her sword to the Amazon. "Nice entrance, but let's see if you can back it up."

"Trust me. I'm more than capable of fighting my own battles," Titaniamon replied rather coolly.

Mee-Nai furrowed her brows. "I don't care which of you I get. The result will be the same as last time." She got her answer in the form of Dai-Valkyrie Uranus running up to her. "Ah, a volunteer. I'd watch my step if I were you." With that, she thrust her tail through the tiles and shot her tail out toward Uranus.

Uranus seized Mee-Nai's tail, picked her up and slammed her against a wall. While Mee-Nai recovered, Uranus ran up and lands a punch to her face, nearly taking Mee-Nai's head off with it. Mee-Nai fell back as Dai-Valkyrie Uranus landed and favored the wound she got from Krog. Mee-Nai was awakened by the blood from Uranus' wound, prompting her to launch a torrent of snakes from her sleeves. Uranus used her Space Sword and blasted the vile little serpents with an immense beam.

Uranus spun herself into a tornado and repeatedly slashed at Mee-Nai. She pinned Mee-Nai against a wall and kept hitting her.

As Minessa recovered to her feet, Titaniamon bumrushed and caught her with a running knee to the face. Minessa stumbled back and landed on all fours. Minessa whirled around and landed a jump kick in Titaniamon's face. Titaniamon fell back as her Oberon sword fell from hands. Minessa rolled across and picked up Titaniamon's sword. With two swords, Minessa charged at Titaniamon and swung both swords at her.

"You dare desecrate with your filthy hands?! _**Titaniamon Mode Change!**_" The battle-hardened red-haired warrior initiated her battle mode and shifted from her normal battle garb. A set of purple columns of light materialized over her and consumed her. Titaniamon's battle wardrobe changed as a set of armor surrounded and encased her. The new battle armor turned blue and gold. It was heavier and more robust than her Speed Armor, granting her more defenses via her armor. A helmet formed over her head complete with wings. "_**Power Armor Activate!**_"

_**Clank!**_

Titaniamon lifted her right arm as both blades ricocheted off her new armor. Minessa was taken aback by her enemy's swift mode change. Titaniamon clobbered Minessa with a punch and took back Oberon. Amplifying her armor's defense magic, lightning was released from her armor and blasted Minessa head-on, sending her crashing into the ground.

D'Arcmon and Castillo continued trading sword strikes. The Digi-Amazon jumped up behind Castillo and caught her with a sword slash over her obvious blind spot: her back. D'Arcmon then kicked Castillo back.

"Regroup!" Castillo declared as she and her colleagues assembled together.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus, Titaniamon, and D'Arcmon quickly showed their dominance. The Subordinate Officers scrambled together to regroup and reassess their counterattack.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Queen were settling their sisterly feud in the garden near the royal palace. Swordswoman and Queen clashed swords as they were locked up in a standstill. Queen was pushed up against a wall while Swordswoman gained leverage. Being a more crafty fighter, Queen pulled out a bag hanging from her left hip with her free hand.

"You might have the strength advantage, but I always utilize my head in battle!" Queen said, opening the bag that released dust into Swordswoman's eyes.

"Ugh!" Blinded, Swordswoman stumbled back and dropped her scimitar while rubbing her eyes.

Queen picked up Swordswoman's scimitar and charged ahead ready to behead her sister. Using her other keen senses whilst blinded, Swordswoman felt Queen come up behind her, grab Queen's arm, and threw her over her shoulder. Queen flew over and hit the nearest wall. Queen groaned and recovered to her feet. Swordswoman shook off the dust from her eyes and picked up her scimitar.

"Queen, this fight is fruitless. There's no longer any point in us fighting!"

"You don't get it! I'm here to take what's rightfully mine! I'm here to lead our people to a new beginning!"

Swordswoman shot an irate glare at Queen. "Do you think this is what my mother wanted?! She never dreamed that you'd stoop low as to allow invaders to ravage and seize control by force. That is not how we Amazons enforce our laws! You should know better."

Seemingly unfazed, Queen dismissively nodded. "No, that position was to be mine after Paladin. You still weren't ready to lead us."

"Perhaps mother had a reason. She sensed darkness might lead you down a wrong path and didn't want to take chances of you leading a kingdom with an unstable mindset. She did it to protect you, Queen. You've always had the credentials to be the leader of our kingdom, but your stubbornness could've brought us back to those dark ages."

Queen couldn't believe what she was hearing from her sister. When she looked at Swordswoman, all she could visualize was Amazoness Sage lecturing her the same.

"You can change your misguided ways and help us drive these invaders out."

"But, I killed a man... someone that Amazon I fought claimed gave her a sword to avenge with. She wanted to avenge him by killing me."

"She has every reason to despise what you did. You did wrong."

Anxiously gripping her sword, Queen turned away and reflected to when she killed Wildheart.

"Queen, do you know what my mother wants for us? That we stay united with Athenamon's kingdom. Together, Amazons of Digimon and Duel Monster kind, can help usher to build a united and peaceful Amazon nation. She wants us to help Athenamon keep that dream alive. Sister, will you see the error of your ways?"

Queen scowled. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Why don't you try me?" Swordswoman held her ground and nodded genuinely. As she waited for a response, her Amazon senses picked up on a sinister vibe nearby. "We're not alone!" As she whirled around, her eyes widened as the evil presence's presence became familiar to her. "No, it can't...!" Then, a bright flash of white light hit her and silenced the Amazon as her body stiffened and turned to stone.

Amazoness Queen was at a loss for words as she watched Najadramon grabbing the Swordswoman statue. She casted an evil smile down on Queen and picked her up with her tail.

"She was rather preachy, wasn't she?" Najadramon chortled evilly whilst carrying both Amazons. She veered toward the front of the kingdom quarters where the other Amazons were fighting off the Neo-Rajita invaders. "Come. Let's pay a visit to some of your old friends and take you back on your throne, your majesty!" She laughed and advanced toward the kingdom.

Having some second regrets, Queen was starting her realize the mistake she made letting her hunger for power cause the kingdom's messy downfall.

xxxxx

Amazoness Paladin, Mermaimon, and the Amazoness Senshi led the villagers against the Neo-Rajita invaders. During the battle, they helped free Demetermon, who was held captive in an imprisonment cage. Demetermon helped take the non-warrior villagers from the battlegrounds.

The Amazons cleared an area full of the invaders. Paladin charged into a group of Sirens and slashed them down. She turned as a Bio-Vivian blasted her back.

"Lady Paladin!" Mermaimon hurried over to the Amazon's aid and hit the Bio-Vivian with her anchor. She knelt by Paladin. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live, but he wounded me," Paladin said, favoring her back where the beam scorched it. "Ow."

"Allow me," Mermaimon offered as she formed water in her fingertips and soothed the water over Paladin's back. "This should heal it."

Meanwhile, Zey and Ourany bumrushed a group of Sirens whilst striking down. Poseidy, Crony, and Hermy helped take some villagers to shelters. Ary and Aphy tag-teamed on a bunch of Bio-Vivians and Foxzards. All the while this was happening, Sely arrived and called out to her friends.

"Guys! I'm here!" Sely shouted as she landed beside her Amazoness team.

"Sely!" Aphy cried out.

Ary added. "Does that mean you killed...?"

"No, Lady Swordswoman is fighting Queen," sighed Sely, who surveyed the area and watched Sirens charging toward them. "Looks like you've been busy, guys. Good thing I'm here!" She drew Wildheart's sword and used it to take down some Sirens.

Paladin watched Sely singlehandedly cutting down the massive Siren numbers. "She's returned..."

"Sely's taking charge now, Lady Paladin," Mermaimon said whilst still healing the Amazon's back. "She and her team have grown very capable of handling their own fights. Perhaps it's time they join the elite rankings, don't you think?

Paladin nodded. "Indeed, I believe we found our successors."

Suddenly, there came an earth-shattering scream that caused everyone in the vicinity to cease fighting. All Amazons and Neo-Rajita watched as Najadramon advancing toward them expelling fire around the village. Villagers fled from their huts as Najadramon spread her fire through the vicinity.

"She's back!" Mermaimon was dismayed.

Paladin gritted her teeth. "Medusamon..."

"Look! She's got Amazoness Queen!" Zey pointed to the captive Amazon.

Crony gasped. "Not just her! She's turned Swordswoman to stone!"

Every Amazon present were horrified when they got a glimpse of a petrified Swordswoman being held by Najadramon.

"Heheh, I honestly think she looks better in gray, don't you think?" Najadramon taunted the Amazons whilst dangling Swordswoman over them. "She'll make an exquisite addition to my biggest garden ornament collection. Now to add a few more!" With that, she pivoted her head and fired beams from her eyes that spread over the village, turning some villagers that couldn't escape into stone.

"Stop this, Najadramon!" Mermaimon shouted. "Your fight is with us!"

"I agree, but they were getting in my way," Najadramon said, laughing. "Which of you wants to join your queen first?"

"Don't fight her! You'll only give what she wants!" Queen pleaded as Najadramon tightened her tail around her.

"No! Queen!" Paladin cried out.

Sely was hesitant to make a rescue attempt. For one, she still harbored some resentment for what Queen did to Wildheart. She also knew the risk of trying to fight Najadramon as she saw firsthand Najadramon turning villagers into statues. However, there was that inkling of her conscience hat reminded her of her once heroic deeds in her past life.

"I know I can't forgive her, but I can't let Najadramon get away with hurting anymore of our sisters," Sely said as her team amassed around her. "All right, guys! Spread out and attack!"

The Amazoness girls immediately spread out and threw Najadramon off. The serpent pivoted her head around and shot random petrification beams, which all missed as the Amazons kept sprinting and jumping around. Paladin and Mermaimon took advantage of this as they jumped Najadramon's back. Najadramon shook them off and turned around seeing Sely with her sword drawn.

"Nice try!" Najadramon swatted Sely down with tail. She veered her direction as the Amazoness girls formed a circle around her and attacked her. "Enough!" She fired her petrification beam and turned them into stone, sans Sely.

"No!" Sely screamed, getting up but not having enough time to save them.

"Enough, Najadramon!" Paladin hollered as she drawn her sword and stabbed Najadramon's side.

Najadramon winced and turned around grabbing Paladin with another tail that extended from her back. She hoisted Paladin into the air and began crushing her.

"Let her go!" Mermaimon demanded, but as she came closer she, too, was turned to stone by Najadramon.

"STOP!" Amazoness Queen pleaded.

"Stop? But, isn't this what you've wanted, queenie?" Najadramon laughed evilly. "You wanted to be queen and wanted revenge on these pitiful Amazons."

"I only wanted to be queen and for them to be my subjects. I never wanted to kill them..."

"But only if they object, right?"

"Queen! Please... listen..." Paladin called to her as Najadramon tightened her hold around her waist. She coughed as the bones her in her ribs cracked. "Ugh... it's really good to see you again, Queen. It's just unfortunate it had to be under these circumstances... realize the mistake you've made... it's not too late to change and restore sovereignty to our kingdom..."

"But, I was part of reason for leading the invaders here. I should be punished."

"That remains to be seen... and I won't be the one who passes judgment... I won't be there to see what fate befalls this kingdom. Just know... that Lady Sage... she... she said that should you ever come back to us... that she knows you'll return having cleansed yourself of the negative vibe she sensed from you. She even said that if Swordswoman was unwilling to become queen, then you'd be the next choice..."

Upon hearing this, Queen was shocked as her skewed world had completely turned upside down. The truth had hit her full force.

"But, you've disconnected yourself from us... it became nearly impossible to find you again, but I'm glad to tell you this... because it's what Lady Sage wanted you to know before she passed... she loves you as much as Queen Swordswoman... we are all her daughters, Queen... and now you've come back a more confident and independent individual..."

"But, I was led down a wrong path..."

"It's not too late change... help our sisters defeat Najadramon and the invaders... you must... you and Sely are the one who must restore our kingdom before it falls to the invaders... Athenamon isn't here... you and Sely must save us all..."

_**Snap!**_

Najadramon snapped Paladin's neck and dropped her. Queen's screams couldn't be reached as Paladin fell with a smile on her face. Queen's eyes brimmed with tears as she cried out in anguish. Sely was horrified upon witnessing Paladin's death before her eyes.

"Yes, I think that's enough of the sentimental rubbish," Najadramon chortled evilly as she shifted her view toward the main palace. "I believe it's time for you to take your throne, queenie. You heard what your friend said." She smiled darkly, carrying Queen and Swordswoman along. "You're the one left fit to rule this kingdom. If you won't, then I'll be more than happy to."

"You monster!" Sely screamed as she charged toward Najadramon.

Najadramon flexed one of her tails and swatted Sely back. From her back came eight tails as two of them held Queen and Swordswoman. Najadramon picked up Sely and tossed her next to Paladin. Sely picked herself up and looked over to see a dead Paladin smiling. The villagers quickly hurried over as they gathered near Paladin's body. A few gave Sely a helping hand.

Lunamon, Silent Magician, and an Amazoness Spellcaster were amongst the villagers mourning over Paladin.

"No, this is terrible!" Lunamon cried, covering her eyes.

Silent Magician watched Najadramon leaving carrying Queen. "That overgrown snake... she's not getting away with this! Someone's got to save the old lady and Queen Swordswoman!" He boldly declared as he headed off after Najadramon, but Spellcaster forged a magical whip that grabbed the child mage.

"Hey, let me go, granny! I have to free the old lady and our queen!"

"What can a child like you do?" Spellcaster inquired as she jerked Silent Magician back.

As Silent Magician hit the ground, Lunamon rushed over to him.

"Something has to be done...!"

"Something WILL be done!" Sely openly shouted as she stood with her sword drawn and ready. "I know I'm only just one Amazon, but it's better than no Amazon. Remember, the Senshi are still here. They'll need help to stop Najadramon."

"But, the invaders..." A Butterflymon said.

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 – **_**Encirclement Battle**_**)**

"There's still a chance. We can take back our kingdom," Sely stated as she noticed the Neo-Rajita invaders collecting the villagers. "Try holding them off! I'll be back!" She stormed off toward the palace. As she passed by the statues of her friends, she gave them a thumbs up. "Nothing's gonna stand in my way, guys!" She boldly closed in near the palace.

Watching Sely head off, Silent Magician, being the sneaky child he was, went through a pass whilst the villagers formed a resistance against the invaders. The distraction allowed for Silent Magician and Lunamon to head to the palace.

Amazoness Spellcaster noticed the children gone. She frantically looked around and called to them. "Where did they go?"

xxxxx

Back in the palace, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus, D'Arcmon, and Titaniamon continued their battle with Ztreko-Li's Subordinate Officers. Uranus kicked Mee-Nai into the ceiling and flew up stabbing the Neo-Rajita warrior with her Space Sword.

Titaniamon's defense armor unleashed immense electricity that swept Minessa back.

As for D'Arcmon, she was pushed against a wall by Castillo. Castillo unloaded with ferocious physical blows that battered the Digi-Amazon. D'Arcmon was lifted by her throat and thrown across the throne room. D'Arcmon hit the back of Athenamon's throne as she struggled to stand.

"You're really a glutton for punishment, ain't ya?" Castillo said, sharpening her antlers. "Now relax. I'll make this quick and maybe just a little painful." Stomping her feet, she charged forward ready to impale D'Arcmon.

"No... this... this can't... be the end..." D'Arcmon muttered as she clenched her fists. "I didn't survive this long just to die... not by the likes of you!"

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, a subtle golden aura washed over D'Arcmon as it blinded Castillo. D'Arcmon gazed over her glowing form and felt an immense rush of renewed energy filling her body. She felt her body ready to evolve and take on a new form.

_Could it be? I thought even after all my training, I couldn't evolve? I thought I reached my limit._ D'Arcmon thought as she basked in the warmth of the glow surrounding her. "No, this means all I required was to be pushed to the brink." She eyed Castillo, who was still reeling from being blindsided by the light. "I'm not out of this battle just yet! D'Arcmon _**Chou Shinka!**_"

A golden aura swept over D'Arcmon and transformed her.

Uranus, Titaniamon, and the Neo-Rajita warriors ceased their fighting as they turned and witnessed D'Arcmon's overdue evolution.

"It's about time, D'Arcmon," Titaniamon remarked.

Uranus had a somewhat intrigued look as she watched D'Arcmon evolve. "Good. Now I'm liking our odds much better."

Mee-Nai and Minessa were none too pleased with the turn of events.

Needless to say, Castillo was irate after she uncovered her eyes and saw the new D'Arcmon complete her evolution.

"_**Sanzomon!**_"

Now standing in place of the Amazon D'Arcmon was a majestic-looking and attractive female monk wearing gold and white garb. Her hair, highlighted in gold, lengthened down past her back and draped across her shoulders. A gold crown adorned her head coupled with a red rosary beads hanging on her right hand. Her eyes, also gold, slanted and became narrow as they turned toward Castillo's obvious direction.

"Not bad, D'Arcmon," Titaniamon was mesmerized by her colleague's newly acquired form.

"You think a big wardrobe and cosmetic change is enough to faze me?!" Castillo shouted as she charged toward Sanzomon. "Bring it on!"

"Castillo! Stop!" Mee-Nai ordered.

It was too late. Sanzomon merely chanted. "_**Tu Tze-chun Sutra!**_" With that, a mist came from her mouth as it immediately wrapped itself around Castillo and subdued the warrior's fury.

"What's happening...?!" Castillo roared, struggling as her body froze as the mist encircled her. The animal fury that seemingly filled her psyche became subdued until it gradually vanished. She ultimately succumbed to Sanzomon's chant and weakened.

But, Sanzomon wasn't finished as she threw and scattered her rosary beads all over Castillo. "Our battle has been decided. Goodnight." With her beads, she summoned an illusion to distract the subdued Castillo. "_**Endlessly Barraging Heart Sutra!**_" She completed the short ritual and watched the beads endlessly attacking Castillo to the point where the beads became engulfed in flames and scorched the ever living mess out of Castillo.

Castillo was thrown up into the air and plunged to the ground. Her body, brutally beaten and burned, lied motionless. Both her mind and spirit were swiftly crushed by Sanzomon.

Mee-Nai and Minessa were shocked beyond wit to see their colleague quickly defeated by Sanzomon. Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Titaniamon stepped in as they cut the two Neo-Rajita warriors off from the pass.

"Did you forget us?!" Uranus howled as she hit Mee-Nai with a speedblitz and swept her up in a deadly tornado attack. "_**Tempest Twister!**_" As Mee-Nai was pummeled and cut up in the tornado, Uranus swiftly brought her Space Sword down and slashed the alien's chest.

Mee-Nai fell right beside Castillo and shared her fate.

"_**Mode Change!**_" Titaniamon declared as she alternated from her Power Armor straight into her Speed Armor. "_**Speed Armor!**_"

As Minessa tried to escape, Titaniamon raced up and hit her with a 'speed force' attack. She hit her from all sides with vary degrees of physical blows that pummeled Minessa. Titaniamon swiftly ran up and drove her Oberon sword into Minessa's gut. Rather than stabbing, she sent Minessa sailing back near her fallen colleagues.

Titaniamon powered down to her basic battle form and crouched down catching her breath.

**(End theme)**

"We did it..." Titaniamon sighed with relief.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Sanzomon joined Titaniamon as they stood triumphant over Ztreko-Li's Subordinate Officers.

"Nice that you've finally digivolved," Titaniamon commended her colleague.

Sanzomon was even astounded by her own new form and the knowledge she's acquired with the new powers.

"Well, that takes care of these three," Uranus added as she looked up watching two streaks of light colliding to each other in the skies. "Jupiter's still fighting that general."

"I suggest we give her a hand," the red-haired Amazon said, sitting up with Oberon readily drawn.

Just then, the wall behind them quickly collapsed as Najadramon emerged laughing. The three warriors whirled around facing their next opponent, which couldn't have come at such a worst time than now.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST – **_**Showdown**_**)**

"Medusamon," Sanzomon muttered coldly.

"You know this giant?" asked the Dai-Valkyrie, readily holding her blade.

Titaniamon shuddered. "And we just went through some hard fought battles."

"I should be fine, but the wound's killing me," Uranus said, trying her best to ignore the wound she received from Krog.

"Oh no! Queen Swordswoman!" Sanzomon exclaimed, noticing the Swordswoman statue and Amazoness Queen held by Najadramon's tails. "And Queen?!"

"Don't try and fight her! She'll turn you to stone, too!" Queen called to them.

"Seems Ztreko-Li's warriors couldn't get the job done," Najadramon eyed the three fallen Subordinate Officers. "Ah well. They at least softened you up and you're vulnerable enough for me to add you to my statue collection."

"Like hell you're turning me into a garden ornament!" Uranus shouted as she, Titaniamon, and Sanzomon held their ground.

Sanzomon turned to her two colleagues. "We need to take those two out of that monster's grasp. And I have a spell that may protect us from being turned to stone."

"Let's see you put that spell to use."

"I need time, Titaniamon. And time isn't what we have I'm afraid."

"I don't have any magic that protects from petrification," Titaniamon said.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus shook her head. "We'll give you time."

With that, Uranus and Titaniamon charged ahead meeting Najadramon head-on. As the snake fired her beams, they both phased out and evaded the beams altogether. Sanzomon took to shelter and amassed magic to form her spell.

"You can run around all you want! You'll just end up just like the others!" boasted the draconian serpent as she tried following Uranus and Titaniamon's movements. She fired a beam that blasted through the ceiling where Uranus hung about before she vanished. "Gah! Hold still!"

Sanzomon forged a golden ball in her hands. "I need to get accustomed to this power. Hopefully this will do."

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus swiftly came up behind Najadramon and slashed her with her Space Sword. The serpent hissed painfully as she released Queen and Swordswoman. Titaniamon jumped up catching Swordswoman and relocated her somewhere out of plain sight. Najadramon turned around and fired a beam, but Uranus phased out and let the attack blast a column of marble.

"Damn you all!" Najadramon roared. "This time I'm not fooling around! This kingdom will be mine when it's said and done!"

**(End theme)**

Uranus and Titaniamon regrouped as they prepared for a second round engagement. Amazoness Queen barely sat up watching the warriors preparing to attack Najadramon.

"No... you've giving exactly what she wants... I've got to get in there..." Queen muttered as she slowly rose.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/8:45 PM**_

As if the battles at the Amazon Kingdom and Dra-Warriors base weren't arduous, the siege at the Royal Knight headquarters was flaring up.

**(Cue Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – **_**Crisis in the North**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn proved this by skewering more Neo-Rajita grunts that stormed out from the gates. As she took each apart effortlessly, Hydra recovered from one of Saturn's attacks and flew toward her. Hydra headbutted Saturn and slammed her through a wall. Hydra grabbed Saturn and flung her into the air whilst flying up after her.

"You won't get away humiliating me, you little bitch!" Hydra clobbered Saturn with her tentacles. She pulled Saturn forward and slapped her before planting her into the ground with a piledriver. Hydra left Saturn planted in the ground with her two legs sticking out. She picked the Dai-Valkyrie up.

Saturn recovered fast and cut the mutant's chest open with her glaive. Hydra stumbled back in shock over the wound Saturn gave her.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL...!" Hydra yelled as she launched a barrage of tentacles at the Dai-Valkyrie.

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn twirled her glaive and formed a barrier that stopped Hydra's tentacles effortlessly. She phased out, reappeared next to Hydra, and bashed her face in with the end of the glaive. The blow sent Hydra sailing through a facility where she pursued the creature. More Neo-Rajita stood in Saturn's way, allowing Hydra time to recover.

"Out of my way," Saturn casted a terrifying aura that spread across and vaporized the aliens instantaneously. She flew into the facility and saw Hydra hanging on the ceiling and swinging her tentacles around like pendulums. She narrowly dodged one tentacle and slashed through another. "Are we going to cease these childish games? Come down here!" She whirled around and sliced another tentacle in two.

Wincing, Hydra tried her best to form an on the fly tactic to surprise Saturn with. _That's it. I can't afford to make anymore mistakes with this child!_

Saturn hollered a heroic cry as she continued dodging and cutting up Hydra's tentacles. The mutant withdrew her tentacles and slipped through the ceiling. Saturn noticed Hydra's quick escape and propelled through the ceiling steadfast as she pursued the mutant ready to chop her to bits.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyrie Mars took to the skies to escape fisticuffs with Nagah. Nagah phased behind Mars and took off a glove to grab the Senshi's exposed skin under her armor. Mars instinctively spun around and kicked Nagah's face, sending her into a tower. Nagah crash landed in the tower and struggled sitting up as she saw Dai-Valkyrie Mars forging spheres of fire.

"C'mon..." Nagah goaded the Miko.

Mars threw the flaming spheres toward the tower where they hit the structure and blew it up. Nagah propelled through the smoldering embers of the castle debris. Mars flew after Nagah as a fire aura outlined her body. Dai-Valkyrie Mars launched an assortment of fire blasts, which Nagah evaded. Nagah quickly stopped and turned around seeing Mars launching pillars of fire from her fingertips. Nagah swerved around the streams of fire and launched herself into Mars hitting her an elbow to the face.

"You're so slow, Sailor Mars!" Nagah boasted. "Where's that amazing speed that goes with your latest cosmetic makeover?!" She caught up to Mars and tried a hit her with a kick.

Mars formed a fire barrier, which shielded her from Nagah's reach. Nagah jerked her leg back and tried blasting through the Miko Senshi's fire barrier. Mars focused as she strengthened the barrier's defenses. All of Nagah's attacks nullified against her barrier. She thrust her hands forward and expelled an inexplicable shockwave that knocked Nagah back.

Nagah smirked. "You call that a fire barrier? You haven't seen anything yet." She closed her eyes and focused as a red outline surrounded her body.

_What's she doing?!_ Mars meticulously eyed Nagah. She probed the alien's aura and gasped. _That's fire! But, I was sure she didn't touch me and absorb my power!_

_**'Because she didn't. She's invoking a internal power source from within. It's nature is akin to my own and Suzaku's. It's a phoenix, but it's been derived from a digital source.' **_The Houou communicated with her vessel.

Mars closed her eyes as Houou and Garuda both materialized.

_'Be wise, Mars. This is not a battle you want to go charging in head-on. Be cautious of the power she's about to exude.'_

Taking Garuda's warning to heart, Dai-Valkyrie Mars saw Nagah raising her hands and beckoning to the source within her.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Bleach OST 3 – **_**Treachery**_**) **

"Behold, Sailor Mars! Let's see how this battle will be determined when two phoenixes scorch the heavens!" The Neo-Rajita's Chief Advisor openly declared. "_**Immolate the Heavens! Nagah Shinka!**_" Hers, combined with laughter, filled the skies as a giant pillar of flames engulfed the Neo-Rajita general and began altering her form.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars instinctively glided toward the fire pillar and pressed her hands into it. Defying Garuda's warning, she acted by attempting to siphon off Nagah's fire wall. However, Nagah reacted impulsively and created a flock of firebirds fly out to attack Mars.

Mars flew back and put up a flame shield to absorb the firebirds.

"You can't beat me with my element, Nagah! If this is your best attempt, I'm sorely disappointed!"

As the pillar of fire slowly condensed around Nagah, the general emerged revealing her modified battle form. By first impression, her outward appearance remained relatively the same, albeit with her arms covered in golden feathers. Adorning her head was a face and pelt of Zhuqiaomon. She attained a few of Zhuqiaomon's other physical attributes, including two massive red wings, four red Digicores floating around her arms & shoulders, and wearing an inferno shield. Her long black hair flew back behind her freely and surprisingly wasn't scorched by her inferno aura. Her form fitting body armor was modified with an extra layer of dark red and silver armor that produced a vibrant look. Her entire body was vibrant from her armor to the flame aura outlining her frame. Flexing the muscles in her right arm, she smiled evilly and seductively.

"Her power is immense," Mars was flabbergasted when seeing Nagah's new form. "And knowing I'm fighting her alone."

_**'But, you're not alone. We're with you, Mars.'**_

"Houou, don't think I'm crazy, but I ask you not to interfere. I have to know I can defeat her without taking any short cuts. Besides, I'm not sure unleashing your power is a good idea in the Digital World."

_**'You've never tried. I won't corrupt your senses as long as you don't let anger cloud you.'**_

"That's exactly why. Nagah might try invoking my anger and then I lose control of myself..."

Nagah smirked evilly, overhearing Mars' 'conversation'. "Having a chat with that bird of yours, Sailor Mars? Why don't you ask the Houou to come out and play?"

Mars furrowed her brows and spat. "Not on your life. I won't need the Houou to defeat you. With the power I've gained as a Dai-Valkyrie, I know I can defeat you."

"What?"

"Besides, I'll make sure Sailor Moon won't have to dirty her hands just to fight you. I'll beat you before it ever comes down to that unlikely outcome!"

Nagah scowled as she propelled herself through the air and unloaded a bunch of fire blasts from her wings. Dai-Valkyrie Mars forged her fire barrier, absorbing every drop of fire Nagah poured on her. Mars prepared to emerge from her barrier, but Nagah flickered out in an instant. Mars sensed an evil vibe behind her and instinctively whirled around as Nagah reached out to grab her. Mars flew out of Nagah's reach, but the Neo-Rajita warrior merely flexed her right arm forward and unleashed an immense shockwave that sent Mars many kilometers back.

Mars fell through a tower and plunged through glass-shaped dome. Nagah disappeared behind a cloak of fire and reappeared over the location where Mars landed. Lifting one hand overhead, Nagah summoned one of her four crimson Digicores.

"With Zhuqiaomon's data incorporated into my being, I wield the power of a legendary Digimon Sovereign! Unless you call forth the Houou, I don't see how you'll last!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars imbued her fists with fire. "C'mon!"

Nagah launched one Digicore and sent it toward Mars. The Miko Senshi evaded the incoming orb, but it swerved around behind her and expelled a powerful red beam that hit her back. Mars succumbed to the attack, which allowed Nagah to expel flames from by simply punching.

"_**Blazing Helix!**_" cried the Neo-Rajita general as swirls of flames, on par with the prominences which jet out of a solar eruption, hit Mars head-on.

"Augh!" Mars screamed as the attack hit her and knocked her through a giant rock formation.

Nagah calmly floated over the spot Mars landed and snapped her fingers. "_**Sonic Zephyr!**_" She unleashed a high-pitched frequency screech from just her fingers that dissolved the rock formation and revealed Mars. "No hide and seek for you. I'll just pluck you out wherever you're hiding, dear." She phased and reappeared standing over Mars with a composed disposition. "Now, let's see how you can take an attack point blank."

With that, she lowered a hand and release an immense heat blast right in Mars' face. Mars closed her eyes as the last thing she saw was a pillar of fire engulfing them both and the entire vicinity as everything within a few kilometer radius was wiped out.

xxxxx

Within one of the main base's lab facilities, Dai-Valkyrie Moon continued her clash with Igasu. The red-skinned mutant grabbed a hold of Moon and swung her around so hard she threw her several windows. Moon landed on her feet following being thrown like a ragdoll. She watched Igasu charging through the walls.

Moon flew across the lab luring Igasu after her. The Dai-Valkyrie spun around a platform a few times and used it as a catapult to launch her into Igasu. She drove her sword through Igasu's gut and sliced her through gutting her open. Igasu grinned sadistically as she opened the hole in her gut willfully. Dai-Valkyrie Moon went through Igasu's giant hole stomach and turned around to see Igasu's stomach look like a donut. Igasu closed up the hole.

_Sheesh, I could go for a donut after seeing that... no, c'mon focus!_ Moon thought as she flew at Igasu and slashed at her. Moon then opened up her right hand and blasted her in the face. "_**Sailor Moon Kick!**_" Empowered thanks to the spiritual merger with Sleipnir, Moon landed a kick that packed enough force to send Igasu flying through the ceiling. She flew after Igasu and blasted her with an assortment of beams.

Taking each blast, they went through her body and opened up giant holes. As Igasu hit the roof of the facility, Moon ran up and slammed her sword into Igasu's face, nearly taking the mutant's head off. Igasu fell back hard. Dai-Valkyrie Moon raised her sword and prepared to cleanse the mutant with her holy magic.

"I'm growing tired of you, Igasu. I won't let you near my friends!" Moon declared, but as she prepared to cleanse her out, the red-skinned mutant shot out two tendrils and attached herself to Moon. "What are you doing?!"

Igasu grinned evilly and laughed. "If I can't beat you, I'll just assimilate myself with you! I'm gonna hijack your body and use you to kill your precious friends! How does that sound? I think it sounds exquisite!"

Moon used her sword to cut off the tendrils, but more came and attached to her body. Igasu slowly rose as she came closer to Dai-Valkyrie Moon.

"Relax and hold still. I promise it will be all over before you know it..." A psychotic giggle escaped Igasu's lips as her tendrils began infusing with Moon's skin.

"No..." Moon murmured as she fell limp as her sword slipped from her fingers. _Can't let her... must... Sleipnir help me..._!

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital World/Sector 34593/Neo-Rajita Headquarters/Main Royal Chamber/8:54 PM**_

Back in the main Rajita headquarters, Gamera, infused with the Alpha inForce, monitors both worlds now being invaded by his forces. Hanging up and shackled on the ceiling was Alphamon, whose entire body turned gray and lifeless without the Alpha inForce to sustain him.

Gamera prepared to initiate his next phase: disengaging the entire base, which doubled as a giant mothership, and make an advancement through Earth's realm.

Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X waited for Gamera's next command, but before the Neo-Rajita issued his next orders... a portal opened which Gamera noticed materialize.

From the portal came elusive duo of Sailor Charon and the Prophet.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Seal of the Orichalcos theme**_**)**

"Gamera, I understand you're preparing to depart from the Digital World," Charon addressed the Neo-Rajita lord. "Please, pardon our intrusion."

"What do you wish to inquire?" Gamera narrowed his eyes, turning around and eyeing the duo. "It won't be long once this ship arrives in Earth's dimension, this Digital World will become merged with Earth."

"_**Yes, thus connecting both worlds. Once the physical and digital planes become synchronized, there will be a great imbalance, but you don't have to worry. Charon and I will take care of the mess.**_"

"Mess?"

Charon, being the disingenuous individual, responded. "We have other means to keep the worlds from falling into calamity once the realms merge."

"_**We're hear to warn you not to take the Kuiper Senshi and the Senshi from the Crystal Tokyo timeline. They've acquired new powers and will be a force to be reckoned with. Your armies may not be enough to defeat them. Do also keep in mind, these same children already defeated a few of your generals and superior officers.**_"

"And I doubt this general with his Digimon can make a difference," Charon said. "But, I do have a suggestion. Why not send this one and his two Digimon to the Central Realm?"

The Prophet considered his lover's suggestion. He nodded and complied. "_**There's an idea, Lord Gamera. He can surely turn the tide against the Chosen Children and push forward Valmarmon's inevitable revival.**_"

"Lord Gamera?" Lobo faced his leader. "Don't you need me? I was entrusted to remain with you."

Gamera folded his arms while skeptically questioning the Paradais duo's drastic change of plans. He beckoned Lobo and the two Digimon to follow Charon and Prophet.

"I'll take care of everything from here, General Lobo. You have a new assignment. Do not fail me."

Lobo shrugged and nodded. "As you wish, Lord Gamera."

As the Prophet opened their portal for departure, Sailor Charon quickly addressed Gamera again.

"We've already dispatched Grendelmon and KingBasiliskmon to the Central Realm. You needn't worry about Lobo and his partners being sent on a mission alone."

"Lobo is more than capable of fighting his own battles. His Digimon combined create one of our most efficient and powerful weapons ever conceived: Omegamon X."

"Good. We'll leave you as you begin departure. Good luck on your endeavor."

As Charon stepped through the portal, Gamera ignored the portal closing.

"Those two are plotting behind my back," Gamera seemingly sensed their deceit. "Otherwise, they wouldn't come to me without requiring something from me. Must be when those Kuipers removed their control over that warrior." He got off from his throne and eyed a visual displaying the outside of the Digital World.

A digitized female voice came out of the main computer controlling the ship's course. "_Lord Gamera, we've ascended from the depths. Atmospheric pressure stabilized. We're ready to venture back to Earth._"

"Plot the course using the following coordinates..." Gamera entered the coordinates on his throne.

"_Ready for departure, Lord Gamera._"

"And so begins the merger of two worlds."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/8:56 PM**_

Back on Earth's side, Megumi arrived near a sea of chaos as people continued fleeing the streets. She slipped into an alley and watched hundreds of Tokyo citizens storming the streets in terror. She saw numerous Neo-Rajita hovercrafts gliding over Tokyo and unleashing beams through the nearest city blocks.

"Don't tell me it's another invasion like what happened at the O-Bon Festival!" The Kobudo instructor watched in aghast while leaning against the wall. She turned away and stayed as far from the crowds filling the streets. "Oh, I can't believe I lost the kids! Yusuke, Kazuma, Ai, Mako! Kids!" She called out for them. "I hope that black fox is still with them. She seems capable of protecting them." She ran down the alley and quickly spotted BlackRenamon running into a shelter with the four kids. "Oh, there they are! Wait!"

However, as she ran across the street, a Rajita hovercraft spotted the woman and fired multiple beams toward her. One blast hit the ground behind Megumi and knocked her off her feet. Megumi hit the ground as her head banged against a steel pole that knocked her out. She fell unconscious behind a vehicle where the hovercraft passed on by.

BlackRenamon stepped out of the shelter and carried Megumi inside where the kids crowded around their babysitter.

"Miss Megumi!" Ai and Makoto cried out as BlackRenamon tried waking her.

"She's out cold," BlackRenamon shook her head.

Ai looked outside, shaking her hands. "Oh, Beelzebumon. I hope he and the other lady are ok."

"I'm sure they are, sis."

Yusuke and Kazuma sat together near BlackRenamon. Both became worried for ShineInumon and his whereabouts.

xxxxx

Not too far off within the Shinjuku district, Kasumi stopped to catch her breath. She looked up seeing ShineInumon standing on a lightpost.

"Sheesh, I'm a trained fighter and have great cardio, but this thing doesn't look winded at the least!"

Just then, ShineInumon's nose picked up on his sibling's and Tamer's scents. _BlackRenamon and the others are ok. Good!_ He turned to Kasumi. "Listen, you'll have to find safety elsewhere. I've found my sister, our Tamers, and the others. I have to be with them. Take care of yourself!" With that, he hopped over several lightposts and headed off to his aforementioned family's location.

"Wait! You wouldn't just leave me to hang and dry!" Kasumi shouted. "Does this mean those kids are ok?" She quickly pulled out her cell and phoned up a number. "Swell. Guess it's time to call for the the Grapplers For Hire. The most I can do is get bystanders to safety." She ran across with her phone as she waited. "Hey, Reika, it's me. Call up the other lady fighters. It's time for the crew to take some action!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers began rounding up tens of many civilians captive. Some were already being led into the hovercrafts and ready to be taken prisoner.

"Prisoners who resist will be executed!" A Kaiser Knight soldier bellowed.

A Draconian Guardian grabbed a civilian man and prepared to take him into a hovercraft.

Just as the alien pushed the man inside, a pink beam shot out of nowhere and hit the Draconian Guardian. The alien was quickly dissolved into dust as this alarmed the other Neo-Rajita soldiers. They all drew out their plasma guns and pointed up to see Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon descending with Pegasus.

"It's one of the Sailor Senshi!" The Kaiser Knight declared. "Don't let her get away! Fire!"

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - **_**Nikopol**_**)**

As the aliens opened fire with a barrage of plasma blasts, Neo Moon drew her sword to bat away the volley of plasma blasts. Raizen Jr. dropped in behind the Neo-Rajita fleet and blasted them away with a barrage of punches. He lunged at the Kaiser Knight and clobbered him with a fistful of Youki. He turned around and fired a powerfully charged red beam from his fingertip.

"_**Demon Gun!**_"

One finger blast quickly wiped out the alien fleet. More Neo-Rajita stormed in to intercept Neo Moon and RJ. Before they could fire, Norse Knight jumped down from Gaia's back and bumrushed the aliens. He hit the aliens with a flurry of punches and kicks. He even flattened a Draconian Guardian with a flying kick. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto landed with Lupe as they took apart another Neo-Rajita fleet. Pluto whirled her Garnet Rod and slammed it down, unleashing an immense surge of energy that wiped out the aliens in an instant.

"This is one way to clear a path!" Neo Moon said.

RJ blew on his finger. "You said it, babe. But, this is just the welcoming party." he pointed to more Neo-Rajita charging toward them and opening fire. "Let's give 'em an ass-kicking they'll never forget!" He charged ahead and started knocking a few alien heads.

Norse Knight sighed. "Yeah, he's definitely Yusuke's kid." His comment drew a laugh from Gaia.

Pluto nodded. "Indeed, but his demon power is exceptionally strong like his father's. Isn't that right, Small Lady?" She asked the future princess, whom smiled genuinely. "And you love him."

"Well, let's just say after my 18th birthday we..." Neo Moon was interrupted as a Draconian Guardian ran up behind her. She turned around and slashed him with her sword. A pink light was released from her blade that quickly dissolved the alien. "...sorry. I'll tell you more about me and RJ later, Pluto!" She hopped on Pegasus as the majestic steed guided his rider through the air. "Let's take down those hovercrafts, Pegasus!"

"As you wish, Princess Serenity."

While the 'Neo' duo took on the alien menaces, Norse Knight, Gaia, Pluto, and Lupe started freeing the captives. When more Neo-Rajita arrived, Pluto and Norse Knight was ready to engage them.

"Ladies first, Pluto."

"We'll go together," the Time Guardian insisted. "Besides, don't you want to know what Yusuke's son did for our daughter's 18th?" She gave him a subtle wink and glided off to attack the Neo-Rajita fleet.

Norse Knight palmed his head. "Don't tell they... Chibi-Usa. You've finally blossomed into a woman." He bolted off into battle and helped Pluto take out the aliens.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto glided through the Neo-Rajita and plowed them through releasing a trail of energy. She turned and watched the energy dissolving the aliens.

"Charon, this isn't over between us," the Time Guardian hadn't forgotten her last encounter with Sailor Chaos. She pointed her staff and blasted another Kaiser Knight into dust.

xxxxx

Another civilian crowd were saved by Valkyrie Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, and Sam. As the crowd fled from the vicinity, this gave more room for the Hino siblings and Sam to cut loose on the aliens.

"I'll clear the way!" Sam ultimately Spirit Fused into Dark Magician of Chaos.

"We'll cover you, Sam!" Valkyrie Blue Mars said, flying over the Neo-Rajita and bombarding them with ice fire. She drew out her ice sword, which she ignited with ice fire, and slashed through a hovercraft. She then watched Dark Magician of Chaos Sam forge a magical barrier to protect himself from the hovercraft's explosive landing.

Ryuuhi speedblitzed through a fleet of Bio-Vivians in an instant. In those last seconds, he left a trail of dead alien bodies and their blood stained on his sword. He looked up seeing Blue Mars press two fingers together to forge an cyan-colored fireball that shaped into a swan.

"_**Fire Soul! Ice Swan!**_" Blue Mars cried out, sending a giant fire swan that swept through some flying Foxzards that were burned into dust. Guided by Frostburn, she glided across and cleared the aliens from the skies.

Sam watched completely mesmerized by Valkyrie Blue Mars' flight. "She's incredible."

Ryuuhi scoffed, overhearing the teen's remark. "Quit lollygagging over my sister and get your ass in gear. We're in the middle of war!" He pointed to more Neo-Rajita stormed toward them with plasma rifles.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "More redshirts. Big deal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you watch Star Trek? Redshirts is a term used to describe easily expendable characters."

"I don't have time for that sci-fi geek nonsense. I'm too busy training to even care."

"You sure have a boring life then."

Ryuuhi scowled as he unleashed another speedblitz attack while mowing down more of the enemies with his sword. Sam chuckled to himself and gave Ryuuhi a hand as he cleared away Neo-Rajita soldiers with magical blasts.

"I won't let you show me off, human!" Ryuuhi shouted.

Sam laughed. "We'll see, man! Koori's already got the hots for me!"

"Will you shut up?!"

Valkyrie Blue Mars landed on a side building as the boys leveled the entire ground forces. She overheard them with a genuine smile.

"Looks like the boys are getting along swell," Blue Mars giggled. She watched more hovercrafts descending toward her. Readying her ice sword, the Valkyrie was poised for an attack. "Come and get some, guys." Her smile faded and a pillar of cyan flames danced around her. Her immense flames were enough to repel the hovercrafts away and melt their shields. She dove toward them and sliced them apart with her ice sword.

Blue Mars flew past the hovercrafts as they exploded behind her.

xxxxx

Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, Daiki, Helbot, and Black Luster Soldier Max were surrounded by a fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers armed with plasma rifles and swords.

The Mizuno-Hunter siblings nodded to one another. Helbot transformed her hands into blades and lunged forward attacking a few Draconian Guardians.

"Engage them!" Max declared as he charged and slashed through a Foxzard.

As for Daiki, he and Valkyrie Cyber Mercury flew in the air clearing the streets of the aliens. Being competitive siblings, they decided to play a game of target practice.

"Ok, sis, the one who gets the most points wins!"

Cyber Mercury laughed. "You're on, punk!"

With that, Daiki bombarded the streets as his pulse beams and rockets blew away a bunch of Bio-Vivians. Cyber Mercury summoned a tidal wave.

"_**Nessie's Tidal Crush!**_" The Valkyrie hit the hordes of alien soldiers with a massive wave that engulfed and crushed them. She flew over the streets and eyed the fallen Neo-Rajita soldiers laying scattered. "Boom! I win, bro!" She winked and left Daiki in the dust. "Your upgraded Hermes armor needs more modifications if you want to get on my new level!"

Daiki coughed, watching his sister head back to help Sam. "Just you wait. My armor's easily adaptable." He turned as the surviving Neo-Rajita starting stirring. Whistling innocently and nonchalantly, he released small rockets from his chest that blew the aliens into bits. "But, who's there to clean up your mess? Me. That's who."

xxxxx

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter hit a fleet of Kaiser Knights with a speed force above the speed of sound. She even picked up ten Kaiser Knights with one hand and pressed them overhead. She threw them into the air and crossed her arms whilst calling upon her new Valkyrie special attack.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter!" Valkyrie Battle Jupiter shouted as lightning struck her body. With her body and armor doubling as a lightning rode, she collected the lightning burst and released an immense thunder blast. "_**Thunderbird Crash!**_" The lightning blast she threw up turned into a massive thunderbird that engulfed the aliens and dissolved them into dust.

Dropping her hands, Valkyrie Battle Jupiter smiled and gazed at her hands.

"Now this is what I call badass power!" Battle Jupiter boasted, flexing her right arm and showing off her biceps.

Suddenly, a large tank strolled toward the Valkyrie. Battle Jupiter turned around throwing her ponytail back and stretching.

"Ok, warm up session is..." Battle Jupiter grinned eagerly as she crouched down like a football player. "...over! I'm ready to tear some shit apart!" She launched herself forward, but was caught in the crossfire of the tank blasting her with a volley of earth-shattering blasts. She evaded and punched a few blasts back.

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter upped her speed and jumped on top of the tank. She easily bent the tank's turret around and tied it into a bow. Her fingernails became imbued with lightning and formed bird's claws, allowing her to slice open the top of the tank. She then used her newly enhanced Valkyrie strength to rip the entire upper half of the tank to reveal three Foxzards operating the vehicle.

"Hi!" Battle Jupiter waved to them playfully.

Before they opened fire, Valkyrie Battle Jupiter blasted their guns with lightning bolts. She finished them off with lightning blasts and flew up with wings made of electricity.

"Oh, yeah! I'm loving the hell outta this!" The Valkyrie Senshi happily boasted her own powers.

xxxxx

Near the Shibuya district, Valkyrie Summoner Venus, Adam, and Demona saved civilians from being taken into hovercrafts. The warriors faced down a giant fleet of varied Neo-Rajita soldiers armed with plasma rifles and swords.

"Heh, let's see your new powers put to use, hun," Demona addressed Valkyrie Summoner Venus.

Valkyrie Summoner Venus simply shrugged her rival off. "Oh, please. Just watch me take these freaks."

Adam approached the ladies and pat their shoulders. "Now, now, we'll all get our chance to shine equally, girls. But, first, I'll need a kiss from the both of you."

Demona and Summoner Venus were flabbergasted when hearing this.

"To ensure I'll use my full strength," Adam said.

"Right," the demon succubus replied as Summoner Venus frowned seeing her locking lips with Adam. She made it quick transferring a portion of her Youki into Adam.

Empowered thanks to Demona's Youki, Adam transformed into his half-demon vampire form. He beckoned to Valkyrie Summoner Venus as the two kissed. A portion of Venus' energy was used to tame his thirst for blood. Demona rolled her eyes seeing Venus embracing Adam.

"Thanks, Ai," Adam said as his blood thirst ceased for the moment. He turned and summoned a long purple Youki whip, which he used to throw and behead a bunch of the Neo-Rajita soldiers. "Let them have it, girls!"

"Right!"

With that, Valkyrie Summoner Venus and Demona swiftly flew across to attack the remaining alien soldiers. While the aliens blasted them, Demona folded her wings over and shielded herself from their blasts.

"_**Summon! Heart's Barrage!**_" Summoner Venus conjured hundreds of heart beams that bombarded the Neo-Rajita and destroyed most of them. She jumped in the air and landed on Demona's shoulders. "Thanks for the support!" She used Demona, much to her own chagrin, as a launching pad and flew high into the air while raining down more heart beams that covered the area and wiped out more Neo-Rajita.

Adam bumrushed a Neo-Rajita fleet and wiped them out just using his Youki aura. He grabbed a Neo-Rajita and drained it dry of its blood completely before making it dissolve into dust.

Adam whirled around to see Valkyrie Summoner Venus and Demona as he winked to them. Both ladies swooned over Adam until Demona cut her off.

"No way. He's mine..."

"Last I checked, Adam was kissing me more passionately, succubus," the Senshi waved her off. "I think Adam realizes where his heart truly lies. And last I checked, I just wiped out more bad guys than you did."

Demona scowled. "You want to make this a competition to see who impresses Adam?!"

"Too late, because I win," Venus mocked her by blowing a kiss. Suddenly, Venus' mind went blank and she sank to one knee. She grabbed her chest and sensed a distress. _What's this pain I just felt? _She gasped. _Dad? Did something happen to you?!_

"Hey, look, I was just kidding about what I said," Demona said as she approached Summoner Venus. "You ok? What's wrong?"

"Ai?" Adam called out as he ran over to give Summoner Venus support. He lifted her up and noted the slight distress etched on her demeanor. "What happened?"

Summoner Venus blinked thrice and quickly returned to her senses. "I... It's nothing..."

"Quit lying. Something bothered you. Tell us," demanded the succubus.

"Enough, Demona. She doesn't have to say anything she doesn't wish to."

"No... it's ok. I'll tell," Summoner Venus boldly stood on her own and explained the distressing vibe she felt, which was tied to Rio's untimely fate. Though, she didn't flat out tell them whether her father died or not, but her intuition wanted to say otherwise.

Adam nodded. "I see. I know I'm worried about Yusuke and his group, too. It's been a few days since we last saw of them."

Demona unfolded her arms. "Look, they'll be ok, princess. We have our own war to worry about. You're a Sailor Senshi, daughter of Sailor Venus for crying out loud!"

"I know who I'm related to and what my purpose is, Demona," Venus toughened her tone. She walked right up to Demona and growled. "I don't need a lecture from you of all people!"

"Girls, stop!" Adam interjected as he got between Valkyrie Summoner Venus and Demona. He pointed them to the Rajita tanks strolling across the streets with soldiers storming toward them. "We can discuss this later. For now, we have more important matters to attend to."

Demon and Summoner Venus exchanged looks before turning and facing the Neo-Rajita soldiers.

"Mind if we put our fight on hold, Demona?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Valkyrie Summoner Venus, Demona, and Adam prepared for the Neo-Rajita invaders coming their direction.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST – **_**To Hell With Gattai!**_**)**

Elsewhere within Shibuya, the Valkyrie Sailor Quartet managed to clear half an entire vicinity of the Neo-Rajita invaders. Valkyrie Ceres, being the productive leader of the team, led her three colleagues as they destroyed a fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers.

Empowered by her gorilla's strength and agility, Valkyrie Ceres used these to her advantage when dodging and attacking hovercrafts soaring through the air. She flew up and swung around a pole. Being the skilled trapeze artist, Ceres swung around and made evasive moves against the barrage of beams fired from the flying armored vehicles.

"It's showtime, girls!" Valkyrie Ceres cried out as she landed on top of a hovercraft. With an aura shaped like a gorilla over her, she ripped the top half open using her gorilla's strength and unleashed razor-sharp sakura petals that sliced apart the hovercraft's internal network and the passengers inside. "Have some more of my _**Ceres Razor Petals!**_" She jumped off and landed on another hovercraft while beginning to dismantle it.

Valkyrie Pallas forged a giant ball that she rode on. Gaining her seal spirit's skills, she dodged around the plasma beams fired by Neo-Rajita soldiers.

"Yahoo! Can't hit Pallas!" Valkyrie Pallas laughed, sticking her tongue out at the aliens. She rolled herself across and jumped off. "Let's play some ball! Heads up!" As an aura shaped like a seal materialized over her, she kicked the giant ball toward the alien soldiers where it exploded and knocked them away. "How do you like a _**Pallas Kickball Boom**_?" She giggled while wearing an almost innocent smile.

Suddenly, a Draconian Guardian came up behind the Valkyrie Quartet girl. Before he could fire, Pallas hit him with mule kick to the alien's groin without looking back. The alien doubled over in pain, leading to Pallas forming a bubble around him.

"You wanna be Pallas' new ball?" Pallas said, grabbing the ball and throwing it up into the air. She let it fall and land on her nose where she bounced it up repeatedly. She then kicked the ball up a few times. "Now for the big bang!" She kicked the ball up so high up it exploded in mid-air. "Whoops, maybe Pallas overdid?" She sweatdropped. "Nah."

Valkyrie Juno jumped over a volley of plasma blasts from armed Neo-Rajita soldiers. She backflipped and landed on a thing cable attached between two buildings. Despite their efforts to shoot her down, Juno toyed with them by jumping up and landing on the cable. It also helped Juno with her being an experienced tightrope walker and being the Quartet's member with the best balance.

"Ok, enough games!" snorted Valkyrie Juno as the aura of a lynx materialized over her. She jumped off and turned into a beam of green light. She seemingly went right through the alien soldiers and phased behind them. She turned as they dissolved into dust. Scratching her nose, Juno grinned. "How do you like my _**Juno Lynx Pounce?**_"

Finally, Valkyrie Vesta punched a Kaiser Knight back effortlessly. Empowered by her bear's strength, she easily manhandled 20 Neo-Rajita soldiers and wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet.

"C'mon! Who's next?!" The boastful girl raised her arms and grinned excitedly. Unbeknownst to her, a Neo-Rajita soldier undid his cloaking disguise and prepared to snipe her with a plasma beam. As a bear's aura flared around her, she felt the alien's presence and flickered out of the alien's view.

She reappeared in front of the alien and clenched her right hand.

"No, wait!"

"Not a chance, ya jackass!" Vesta laughed. "_**Vesta Bear Punch!**_" She thrust her right fist forward and unleashed a bear-faced fire wave that wiped the alien out instantly. "Nice! I love this new power! It's awesome!" She pumped up her right fist and hollered.

The Valkyrie Quartet reconvened while they boasted about their new powers.

"Did ya see that?! We kicked major butt!" Juno said.

Pallas nodded ecstatically. "Now I wanna go and find more of these aliens to play with!"

Vesta inquired. "Where to now?"

Ceres eyed their surroundings. "We've cleared this side of Shibuya. There's more on the east sector. We'll head there and then head back to Shinjuku. Quartet, spread out!" With that, the group scattered in a hurry and headed off to save bystanders from the Neo-Rajita invaders.

xxxxx

Back in Shinjuku, Morpheous and Wolk were surrounded by Draconian Guardians.

"Ex-general Morpheous," one of the invaders acknowledged the former general's presence. "You're a man we once respected, but now you've been living comfortably with these apes. Anyone who resists Lord Gamera must be severely punished!"

A Foxzard hissed. "Kill the traitors!"

Wolk scoffed as she formed two energy sais. "Now, I know how it feels to be on the other end of the foot. Want to see where my loyalty stands now?"

Morpheous nodded. "Like I would doubt you? Make your choice."

Smiling, Wolk threw her sai at a Foxzard and killed it. "Decided."

She and Morpheous immediately engaged their own kind. Morpheous grabbed a Draconian Guardian and snapped its neck.

"There's no reasoning with you!" yelled the former general. "But, I guess that's the gist of knowing you'll never understand where your true loyalty resides!" He ran up and turned himself into a Foxzard whilst dodging a barrage of plasma beams. He turned back to normal as he picked up a plasma rifle and fired back at them.

Wolk stepped on a Bio-Vivian's neck and crushed its throat with her heel.

"You know maybe fighting on the opposite side isn't too bad?" The female alien, having severed ties with her sister Kitoss, found a new purpose as an individual. She turned and gutted a Foxzard with a sai. Letting the alien drop dead, she withdrew her sai and wiped the blood off it. "C'mon! Who's ready for more?!" She goaded three Bio-Vivians to attack her.

_Sounds like she's having fun. Looks like Helena might've rubbed off on her good._ Morpheous chuckled to himself while shooting through the soldiers' plasma barriers.

xxxxx

Near the central section of Shinjuku, the IceDevimon and Digi-Zombie army were taken by surprise when they witnessed the Neo-Rajita forces being whittled down to some handfuls. They saw that the Valkyrie Neo Senshi and company utilized effective group attacks against the overwhelming invader numbers.

"What's the meaning of this?" One of the IceDevimon scowled.

Beelzebumon seized advantage of the distracted Digi-Zombies. "Hey, eyes on me, freaks! _**Death Slinger!**_" He unleashed an immense force of chaotic power that vaporized the Digi-Zombies. "Heh, take that, ya jackasses!" He took to the air and surveyed the area to see the Digi-Zombies quickly regenerate from simply being digitized dust. "...the hell?!"

After reforming, ThothBabimon laughed. "That all? A Punimon can hit harder!"

The IceDevimon crew laughed simultaneous after regenerating. "Have you forgotten that we're technically undead? You can't destroy us no matter what! Even destroying our bodies won't wipe us out completely if we can simply regenerate to nothing!"

"Well, this sucks. What now?!" The demon wondered as he was running out of options.

"Beelzebumon!" Came a loud cry from above.

The Digi-Zombies overheard the voice from above. They were quickly swept back by an enormous sheet of ice that froze all but the IceDevimon. Much to Beelzebumon's relief, he saw Dai-Valkyrie Sedna and Angemon X descend near them.

"Sedna, you're a sight for sore eyes," Beelzebumon acknowledged the Ice Senshi. "Did you get a new costume change I didn't know about?" He noticed the Ascendant behind her. "And who's your friend?"

"A friend," Sedna simply said.

"Gee, is he your secret weapon?"

"Something like that," Ice Senshi added, watching the Digi-Zombies break out of their ice prisons. "Naturally, you shouldn't be having trouble with these guys. They friends of yours?"

"Hardly. I wouldn't be caught dead drinking booze with them! They're like some kind of Digi-Zombies that won't die. Every time I blow them up they keep coming back for more!"

Angemon X tried probing the Digi-Zombies' life energies, which they lacked. "He's right. I can't feel their life energies. It's just feint darkness and emptiness."

"Soulless revenants, eh?" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna noted as she brandished her ice sword. She lifted it forward and eyed the Digi-Zombies stalking toward them. "Beelzebumon, take a break. Me and Dimitri have this."

"You crazy? Didn't ya hear where I just told ya, crazy girl?!"

Nodding, the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper firmed her resolve. "Yeah, but I'm not letting these guys spread into our city and take over while the Neo-Rajita are running amok. One enemy is enough, two is a major headache."

Angemon X drew his sword. "We need to figure out how to contain them."

"I might have a way to contain and slow them down."

"Heh, well, if it isn't one of the Sailor Senshi," the head IceDevimon grinned devilishly. "This isn't your fight. You and your friend would be wise to leave. Beelzebumon must answer to us."

"But, I'm not letting you run roughshod on our city," Sedna boldly told him off. "Varuna, Quaoar! Now!"

Suddenly, the Digi-Zombies were taken by surprise as the aforementioned Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers phased behind them. Khnummon whirled around as Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar gutted him with her lance. She sliced through his torso and cut him two halves. Dai-Valkyrie Varuna slammed her battle ax into ThothBabimon and unloaded by cutting him down into bits.

However, their efforts were in vain as the Digi-Zombies regenerated much to Varuna and Quaoar's dismay. ThothBabimon recovered and threw a punch toward Dai-Valkyrie Varuna. Varuna put up her ax to block the giant baboon's giant punch. Khnummon bumrushed Varuna from behind and went to ram her, but she phased away and let the ram headbutt ThothBabimon. Horusmon glided over and blasted Quaoar. Quaoar dodged the attack and regrouped with Varuna.

"I don't get it. I cut that big bastard into pieces!" Varuna said.

Quaoar added. "They regenerated?!"

"Guys, you obviously didn't hear before you just arrived. These Digimon are undead and can apparently regenerate even if you destroy them," the Kuiper leader obviously explained to her teammates. "Don't worry. Your efforts won't be in vain for long. I might have an idea to slow them down."

"We're listening, Sedna, but you better make it fast," Varuna replied. "We've got the walking digi-dead heading our way."

Quaoar sighed. "And my vampire rose is pretty much useless on them."

Angemon X readily brandished his sword. "Let's not dwell in the negatives, girls. We can slow them down!"

"Here they come!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he stubbornly refused to stay down and joined the group. "No way I ain't staying on the sidelines! Bring it, ya undead losers!"

"GET THEM!" The IceDevimon commanded.

The Digi-Zombies charged toward the Dai-Valkyrie Kuiper trio, Angemon X, and Beelzebumon. While the fighting commenced, the IceDevimon reconvened in mid-air as they concocted a plan to greatly overwhelm their enemies.

"Yes, if we combine ourselves, we'll easily gain the upperhand!" The IceDevimon in charge boasted as a blue aura outlined his body. "Ready, comrades?"

Each IceDevimon nodded simultaneously. After each formed an aura, they began amassing together to form a giant ball of frozen ice.

After kicking Kheprimon back, Dai-Valkyrie Sedna gasped upon seeing the giant frozen ball take shape.

"What the hell are those ice freaks doing now?!" wondered the demon.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar dreaded the inevitable outcome. "This isn't good. We'll be dealing with a giant Digi-Zombie!"

"I hope your tactic is still available as an option, Sedna," Dai-Valkyrie Varuna said, hitting Horusmon with her ax.

_That giant ice shell is going to undoubtedly bring out the biggest IceDevimon we've ever seen! _Angemon X thought while slicing ThothBabimon in half.

"PREPARE FOR YOUR DEMISE, HEROES OF TOKYO!" The thunderous voice came out of the frozen shell, which slowly started cracking...

_**Boom!**_

...until it finally shattered open.

xxxxx

Battling a fleet of Neo-Rajita, the Chimeras and were helped by Valkyries Makemake & Haumea and Dai-Valkyries Eris, Ixion, & Orcus. The combined efforts of the Chimeras and the Kuipers overcame the alien invaders, but more Neo-Rajita poured in from the digital portal still open in the sky.

Larry picked up a plasma rifle and channeled psionic energy into it. He threw it to a Draconian Guardian, which exploded in the creature's face. Mika charged up behind the alien and drove a psionic blade through its gut.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris pressed a tank over her head and threw it into a hovercraft.

"That portal up there is the direct source of where these aliens keep coming into our world!" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion pointed to the portal, which was seen in plain sight above them.

Dai-Valkyrie Orcus absorbed the shadows from a fleet of Neo-Rajita, which locked them into place. She unleashed shadow spike balls and clobbered them with these deadly projectiles.

Valkyrie Makemake used camouflage to hide behind two Draconian Guardians. She summoned an energy whip and used it to slice them down. Makemake undid her camouflage technique and stretched her energy whip out.

Valkyrie Haumea got physical as she turned her fists into sand gloves. She speedblitzed through a bunch of Bio-Vivians while punching them hard. She ran up landing an uppercut to a Kaiser Knight's jaw and breaking his jaw in two.

"Bam! You got knocked the hell out!" Haumea hollered as she turned around and shook her ass over the beaten alien's face.

Sara ran her hand through a Draconian Guardian's chest and crushed its heart. She let the alien drop dead and turned around to get hit by a barrage of plasma beams, but her body instinctively turned intangible, which allowed the beams to go through her.

Hayata attached two plasma blades to his arms. He whistled to the armed aliens to face him. He raced forward with a head full of steam and sliced through their bodies using the plasma blades still firmly attached to his arms.

"Thanks, Hayata!" Sara called to her colleague.

Hayata gave her a thumbs up. "Sure."

With Larry's back turned, a Kaiser Knight tried shooting him down.

"Larry, behind you!" Eris cried out as she quickly flew in between him and the Neo-Rajita soldier. She punched the alien so hard she made him explode into dust. She turned and smiled to the Chimera leader.

"Thanks a lot, Eris."

"No problem," she genuinely replied.

_Damn. She's even stronger than I am. These Dai-Valkyrie upgrades are mind-boggling. Do these Senshi have limits?! _He wondered until Orcus interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey, something's going on over there!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus pointed to the giant frozen ball exploding and releasing a 40 feet tall IceDevimon.

"A giant IceDevimon?!" Mika exclaimed. "Sheesh, did the Neo-Rajita call for the big guns?!"

Valkyrie Makemake shuddered. "You mean... we have to face that big thing?"

"C'mon, we took on the freaking Sandman, Makemake!" Haumea said, taking off her sand gloves. "We can take a big King Kong-sized ice demon!"

"We won't know until we investigate," Ixion replied. "Sedna and the others are over there!"

"Follow us, guys!" Eris beckoned the Chimeras to follow her and her teammates.

Without hesitating any further, the Dai-Valkyrie/Valkyrie Senshi and the Chimeras made a hasty advancement toward the central Shinjuku vicinity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/9:09 PM**_

As if dealing with a zombie and alien invasion wasn't enough, the conflict back in Meikai fared no better for the Spirit and Neo Detectives. In fact, things are looking a lot grimmer with Kohana in possession of the stones, but a tiny glimmer of hope remained as she hadn't fused the stones within her.

While the Neo-Detectives and Yusuke pursued Kohana, Long and Tsukiyomi were fighting to the death. Though, Tsukiyomi was showing obvious signs of weakness after taking damaging blows from her daughter and Maya. Tsukiyomi lunged forward biting down on one of Long's dragon heads. Long screeched angrily and retaliated by biting down on the neck of her neck. Tsukiyomi exuded a strong miasma wave from her coat that repelled Long.

"I can sense your desperation, Tsukiyomi! You're faltering," Long chortled deeply.

Tsukiyomi panted whilst charging forward and slashing at Long.

Yasha tried to intervene, but Tsukiyomi dismissed her with a roar.

"Stay back, Yasha! This is my battle!"

"Mother, your power's being sapped by Long! The longer you fight him, the more detrimental it'll be to your energy!"

Stubbornly refusing to take heed of her daughter's warning, Tsukiyomi rushed ahead and headbutted Long back. The dragon demon tail slapped Tsukiyomi's head, which nearly turned her head into a 180 degree angle. Tsukiyomi bit down on Long's tail as it prompted the dragon to used his heads to fiercely bite down on her face.

"Enough, Tsukiyomi!" Long shouted as his Youki quickly expanded whilst siphoning off Tsukiyomi's Youki. He witnessed Tsukiyomi's stance weakening and her Youki aura subsequently fading. The villainous Demon Priest chortled evilly. "Tsukiyomi, it's such a shame we couldn't have had a more prosperous working relationship."

"...bastard, you were always plotting to kill me even before we made our pact..."

"I would've let you live had I not known you'd secretly allow your eldest daughter to take all your half-breed mutts to a secluded place. I should've killed Yasha when I had the chance."

Pivoting her head around, Tsukiyomi eyed Yasha and Nadeshiko. "Yasha... you've grown into an independent... strong... and cunning woman. Raise your sisters well... I regret not raising you all with your human and demon mothers..." She sank down as more Youki was being drained by Long. "You will have a newest additional sister to your clan... raise her well with the demon mother I procreated with..."

Upon hearing this, Yasha stood on her feet and tried calling out to Tsukiyomi.

_**Snap!**_

One bite from Long's central head bit through Tsukiyomi's throat. Tsukiyomi gagged and spat out a mouthful of blood as she collapsed, letting out her final breaths before dying to Long. Yasha screamed her head off along with Nadeshiko.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track # 10)**

"Hn, you were fool to attack me after you had been attacked by these fools, Tsukiyomi," Long smiled malevolently whilst watching Tsukiyomi's demon dog form regress back to her normal self. The fresh bite mark was still on her throat where he bit her. He immediately proceeded to devour her fading body as her Youki remnants were inhaled into his central mouth. Licking Tsukiyomi's blood from his lips and turning back to his humanoid form, he grinned. "So, who's next to join the bitch?" He shifted his view only to receive...

_**Bam!**_

Yasha lunged and caught Long with a jaw-breaking punch. Fueled by anger following her mother's death, Yasha unloaded with lightning fast punches that battered Long like a punching bag. Nadeshiko raced over as she headbutted Long's stomach, slightly dazing him but not enough to damage him. Long quickly retaliated as he repelled both with his stronger Youki.

"Nice attempt to avenge Tsukiyomi, but you're just delaying my victory once Lord Arago is revived."

"You just love hearing yourself talk!" Kuwabara barked, which attentively drew Long's view. Forging his Dimension Sword, Kuwabara stood his ground with Mizuno by his side.

Long only smiled in amusement when facing the trio. Suddenly, Hiei, Yoko Kurama, and Brimstone just happened to arrive to witness the carnage unfold on the ritual location. Yoko Kurama discreetly eyed Rio's body where Maya protected him. He saw Maya had discovered the seed planted in Rio's body.

"The seed didn't activate in time," Yoko Kurama muttered, fearing as much for Rio's untimely demise.

Brimstone inquired. "You planted a seed in Rio?"

"Yes, and it was an elaborate plan between them two," Hiei confirmed his suspicions when reading Kurama's mind along the way. "The seed would've taken root within Rio and destroy the stone."

"But, it would come at the cost of Rio's life," the silver-haired fox added sadly. "He was willing to take this risk just to prevent the stone from being taken. We went to such lengths to ensure the ritual would never be complete and ultimately stop Arago's return."

"But, Rio rushed into battle too soon. He was adamant to save his sister and resolve his conflict with his brother," Hiei stated. "But, I can't sense the life energy from the brothers."

Yoko Kurama, Hiei, and Brimstone hurried over to help Kuwabara and Mizuno deal with Long.

"You guys. About time you came," Kuwabara said.

Mizuno asserted. "Kohana's transformed into a demon bird thanks to her stone. Now she's gotten a hold of the other two demon stones!"

"Yes, and it will be glorious!" Long boasted as he beckoned everyone to look at the skies. "It's almost time!"

"NO!" Selipa cried out.

Attacking Kohana with an last of desperation, the Neo-Detectives and Yusuke were too late prevent the inevitable. Kohana's body absorbed the three demon stones. Her body turned dark purple as three red beacons flared on her chest and shot out to form a giant crimson triangle that lit up the skies. Distress hit the Detectives hard realizing all their hard efforts were for nothing.

Lady Lupin finally gazed up as the 'mysterious force' released its hold on her. She was allowed her to witness the Meikai skies to open up. "No, Kohana... we're too late..."

What came next would ultimately shape the foundations of Earth, Spirit World, Makai, and Meikai... and open up a darker future for all the realms.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/9:15 PM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Stand Up Be Strong**_**)**

Several kilometers off from the Amazon Kingdom location, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Ztreko-Li dragged their battle toward the outskirts. There were massive shockwaves that emanated from afar. These shockwaves were created from the swing of Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter's Mjolnir swings. One swing from Jupiter leveled a mountain range in attempt to strike Ztreko-Li, who made various evasive counters with her adversary.

Ztreko-Li avoided close quarters combat with Jupiter as the latter displayed greater physical power displayed with her exceptional use of Mjolnir. Jupiter propelled herself forward and swung her Mjolnir to take down Ztreko-Li in one hit. Ztreko-Li quickly produced a construct of water to protect her from Jupiter's strike. The Mjolnir cracked through the construct as Jupiter reached for Ztreko-Li. The Neo-Rajita general glided back and avoided being grabbed by the Dai-Valkyrie.

_Just getting too close to her is dangerous. One hit from that instrument and she'll break me!_ Ztreko-Li thought, turning her eyes as she noticed the main palace not too far in the vicinity. She veered her view toward Jupiter, who was already closing the gap between them.

"One hit is all I need!" Jupiter declared as she summoned lightning into her hammer and threw it at Ztreko-Li. "Take this!"

Suddenly, Ztreko-Li phased out of the way and let the lightning blast smash through the forest. Jupiter didn't react in time to see Ztreko-Li come up behind and clobber her with a tidal wave that sent her crashing through the palace rooftop.

Jupiter just happened to crash into the royal chamber where Uranus, Titaniamon, and Sanzomon were actively engaging Najadramon. Everyone ceased fighting to see Jupiter getting up and dusting her armor off.

"Sheesh, what a cheapshot move!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter shouted as she saw Ztreko-Li descending into the chamber.

The general's attention turned to her beaten and unconscious Subordinate Officers.

"Castillo, Minessa, and Mee-Nai, all defeated?" Ztreko-Li counted up her officers. She quickly turned to the three warriors who defeated her officers. "I will avenge them."

"Yes, you will, but I had them first," Najadramon interjected. "Your officers couldn't get the job done. I'm finishing it."

"Jupiter! Look out! The big snake can use beams that turns you to stone!" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus warned her colleague.

"We'll take care of Najadramon, Sailor Jupiter," said Titaniamon.

"You three take care of me?! Nonsense!" Najadramon laughed and blew fire into their direction.

The trio put up a defensive barrier to stop Najadramon's fire blast. All the while, Ztreko-Li and Jupiter clashed again as sword met Mjolnir. While caught in the heat of battle, Ztreko-Li noticed Amazoness Queen barely standing up and leaning on a wall.

"Queen?!"

The aforementioned Amazoness overheard her name being addressed.

"Become my weapon! I need you!"

"...I'm not strong enough... besides, what I've done has been wrong... Ztreko-Li... I'm sorry..."

"You can't mean...!" Ztreko-Li was abruptly cut off as Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter swerved around behind and kicked her so hard into a wall. "Ugh!" She grunted as she crashed through the wall.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter turned around and saw Sely running into the palace.

"Sely! Where are the others?!"

Sely shook her head sadly. "Najadramon turned them all to stone and she killed Lady Paladin." She looked on the opposite side of Jupiter and spotted a battle worn Amazoness Queen. "In honor of Lady Paladin, we must take back our kingdom, but don't think I'll ever forgive you for what you did.

"I never asked for your forgiveness..."

Jupiter got in between the two. "Hold on. Najadramon is our common enemy now. If she's taken full control of this invasion, then we have to take her down."

"_**Draconian Hellfire!**_" Najadramon expelled more power through her fire as it tore through the trio's combined defenses.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus took to the air and nullified Najadramon's fire blasts using her Space Sword. Sanzomon forged her anti-petrification spell over herself, ensuring protection from Najadramon's deadliest attack. She prepared to cast the same spell on Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Titaniamon.

"I see what you're doing!" Najadramon hissed. "Protection from my petrification magic? A valiant effort, but it won't save the others!" As she pivoted her head, her eyes glowed, setting her sights on Uranus and Titaniamon first.

"I don't think so!" Uranus brought down her Space Sword and unleashed an immense projectile that cut through the ceiling.

Najadramon moved away from the collapsing debris raining down over the chamber. Uranus used this distraction to glide up and plunge her blade into Najadramon's chest. Rearing her head back, Najadramon roared painfully as Uranus pushed her blade deeper. Najadramon grimaced until she grabbed Uranus and threw her down. As Uranus landed, she hit the ground hard as her fall aggravated the wound she received from Krog.

While removing Uranus' blade embedded in her chest, Najadramon was ambushed by Titaniamon and Sanzomon, who both attacked her. Najadramon tail whipped Titaniamon down and backhanded Sanzomon back.

"No!" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter shouted. But, as she tried intervening, Ztreko-Li came up and elbowed her from behind. Ugh!"

Ztreko-Li pulled Jupiter by her ponytail and slammed her into the nearest wall. The Neo-Rajita general proceeded to pummel her with her sword. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter crossed her arms and blocked all of Ztreko-Li's piercing water blasts.

In midst of the battle, Najadramon lost grip and sight of Uranus' Space Sword. The weapon fell a little too far off from Uranus' reach. Ignoring her wound, Uranus took the chance and lunged forward to grab her blade. However, Amazoness Queen ran over and kicked the blade from the Outer's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Uranus demanded.

Queen glared at the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi indifferently. Uranus scowled as she got right up to Queen's face, but this distraction allowed Najadramon to blast Uranus with her petrification beam and immediately turned the Outer into stone.

"Oh no...!" Titaniamon gasped in utter shock.

"URANUS! NO!" Jupiter cried out as she powered Mjolnir and blasted Ztreko-Li with a massive lightning bolt. She sent the general flying across the chamber.

"Queen, I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Sely screamed, tackling Queen to the ground and wrestling her down. She drew out her sword and lowered it over Queen's throat. "How fitting I get to kill you using Wildheart's own sword."

Queen stared into the fire that seamlessly fueled Sely's eyes and ultimately conceded. "Go ahead... I deserve it. But, know what I did was for the greater good..."

"Greater good?! You call your heinous action justifiable?!" Sely screamed, driving the sword into Queen, who narrowly moved and flipped Sely on her back.

Queen muffled Sely's mouth and leaned close to whisper in her ear. While the two Amazons settled their differences, Titaniamon tried to avenge Uranus, but Najadramon overwhelmed her with fire blasts and caught her with a petrification beam. Seeing Uranus and Titaniamon turned to stone fueled Jupiter's fury as she glided forward and clobbered Najadramon with Mjolnir. The swing was mighty enough to send Najadramon sailing through the rooftop. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter jetted upward as she came over the Medusa-dragon snake and planted her right heel into Najadramon's face. Jupiter followed it up blasting her with Mjolnir's thunder bolt.

"_**Mjolnir Strike!**_"

"AUGH!" Najadramon let out an ear-piercing scream as she fell into the chamber where a giant hole was made in the wake of the fall. Struggling to move, Najadramon gazed up only to find Mjolnir striking her face. The blow sent her flying across the chamber.

Driven with determination, Jupiter was ready to finish Najadramon in one shot. She channeled her own power and immersed it with Mjolnir's majestic powers. Jupiter herself turned into a living lightning bolt as her eyes locked on Najadramon.

Sanzomon hovered down where Uranus and Titaniamon were. She prepared an anti-spell to undo Najadramon's petrification spell, but she was hit from behind. Queen knocked Sanzomon out and lifted Sely over her shoulder.

Swinging Mjolnir over her head, Jupiter prepared to finish Najadramon.

"Any last words?!" The Senshi boldly declared as her whole body was brimming with lightning. This lightning doubled as armor too as it became reinforced and fused with her Dai-Valkyrie armor. She saw Najadramon barely sitting up. "I get the notion if I kill you, I'll have my two friends restored. Right? Good. Now, here goes...!"

"I'd stop right there if I were you, Sailor Senshi," Queen cut Jupiter off from ending Najadramon with a one shot blast.

Turning around, Jupiter saw Queen holding Sely and pressing Wildheart's sword against the Amazoness Senshi's throat. Jupiter realized getting too close to attack Queen with a speedblitz would effectively harm Sely. Dropping her guard, Jupiter became an open target for Najadramon, who blasted her with a petrification beam and turned her to stone. Mjolnir fell out of Jupiter's hand and landed by her feet.

**(End theme)**

"Hah, yes! I just got two of the Sailor Senshi!" Najadramon boasted as she raised her body up. She saw Amazoness Queen pushing Sely down. "You aren't half-bad, Queen. I certainly misjudged you. You're really that adamant to run this kingdom."

"I'd never give it up for anything," Queen stated. "I'd utilize underhanded means just to get what I want." An evil smirk adorned her features as she pinned her foot down over Sely's back.

"Consider this a victory for General Ztreko-Li," the Medusa creature chortled as she picked up the Jupiter statue. She set Jupiter next to Uranus and Titaniamon. As Queen dragged Sely along to Athenamon's throne, Najadramon picked up the Amazoness Swordswoman statue and set it next to her latest prize possessions. "Adding two Sailor Senshi to my growing statue collection just make them the most valued collector's items. Ah, yes." She stroked her long tail over the four statues.

Ztreko-Li stood up as Najadramon beckoned to her.

"We've won, General Ztreko-Li. I've turned our enemies to stone and thus ensured Queen takes the throne as arranged."

Turning her view, Ztreko-Li noticed Queen sitting comfortably on Athenamon's seat. She nodded and planted her sword into the ground.

"And with our victory, I declare you the newest queen."

Smiling devilishly, Queen finished tying up Sely and sitting her down next to the throne. She sat down comfortably, crossing one leg over the other and twirling a lock of her hair.

"Queen _Queen_? Sounds too redundant. How does Grand Queen sound?"

Najadramon chortled. "Nice. You know, you're not half bad for an Amazon. In fact, you just might be an exception. I didn't think you'd quickly dismiss Paladin's sacrifice and literally just spit all over her honor. She has to be rolling in her grave right about now. I love it." She laughed maniacally as Queen's evil smirk widened.

Ztreko-Li nodded. "I must tend to my three Subordinate Officers. Once they fully recuperate, they'll be thrilled to know we've won." With that, she headed over to check on her unconscious and beaten officers.

All the while, Najadramon wrapped her eight tails around her four newest garden decorations. Queen's evil smile seemingly faded as she eyed Sely, who looked away in disgust.

"I hate you... you can torture me all you want... you and your new friends will never break me."

As Queen looked over the floor, she saw Sanzomon was still laying facefirst unconscious. Najadramon noticed Sanzomon still laying down and pushed one of her tails out to ensnare Sanzomon.

"Now to add another to my collection. Man, things just couldn't get any better for me!" Najadramon boasted. "Revenge is mine and I've gathered myself the largest statue collection ever! This is a win-win for me, but it won't be complete until I have Athenamon!" Her laughter filled the chamber and made Queen slightly shudder.

Queen's eyes were fixated on Sanzomon as were Sely's.

Hiding behind some debris, Silent Magician and Lunamon watched everything unfold. The former was still reeling over seeing Queen sitting on the throne and helping Najadramon turn more victims to stone. Lunamon covered Silent Magician's mouth.

"This is terrible, but we can't let them know we're here."

Silent Magician nodded as he pulled Lunamon's hand off. "I know, but I can't get over what the old lady did. Granny Paladin died... and now our homes are gone. What now?"

"I wish I knew, Silent. I really do."

"What are you two doing here?" Came Amazoness Spellcaster's voice, which alarmed the children. She grabbed the two as she hid with them behind the debris. "You two really done it now. We should be leaving."

"Not yet, granny," Silent Magician insisted. "That old lady just took the throne. Someone needs to get her off."

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Chokkaku**_**)**

Just then, a series of thunderous explosion emanated from outside the royal chamber. This loud commotion rattled the entire chamber as it alarmed everyone within it.

Ztreko-Li, Najadramon, and Queen looked up to see explosives bombarding the skies and raining down over the kingdom. Ztreko-Li sensed her soldiers' distress and shot up through the ceiling to investigate the source of these new attacks. Her eyes widened when she saw Examon Slayerdramon, and Wingdramon bombarding the Neo-Rajita armies covering the kingdom.

"No..." Ztreko-Li gasped as she saw Athenamon and Unfriendly Amazon was with the three dragons. "Queen, Najadramon. Athenamon has returned with reinforcements and they've brought heavy firepower that's crippling my forces!"

"What?! Athenamon is with them?!" Najadramon hissed though slightly delighted to hear that her greatest enemy has returned. _Good. Now I can finally defeat Athenamon once and for all! _

Sitting up from her throne, Queen clenched her fists and readied herself for battle.

"Queen, go and give Ztreko-Li a hand..." Before Najadramon could finish, Queen whistled and Sanzomon awoke to the loud whistling. This was the signal Sanzomon waited for as the Amazon channeled her anti-spell magic and prepared to use it on one of the five statues.

"What's the meaning of this?!" demanded Najadramon.

_I only have enough power to summon a spell to reverse the stone's effects. Then, I must recharge... just one of them will do!_ Sanzomon directed her gaze the to Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter statue, reversing the effects and freeing Jupiter from Najadramon's spell.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter gasped and gazed over her body. "I'm... free...?!"

Queen tore the ropes off Sely as Najadramon was taken aback by this apparent and elaborate ruse the Amazons put together. Najadramon threw Sanzomon down and shifted her furious eyes on Queen.

"I take back what I said about you being a trustworthy Amazon! You traitor!"

Ztreko-Li heard the commotion and descended into the chamber. She angrily shot a fierce glare at Queen.

"What's the meaning of this, Queen?!" Ztreko-Li exclaimed.

Sely beckoned to Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter, get your hammer and help us turn the tide of this battle!"

Befuddled by the turn of events which unfolded, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter instinctively called forth Mjolnir, which flew back into her hand. She eyed Amazoness Queen meticulously.

"We can explain everything later, Jupiter, but just now me and Queen came up with a plan while you were fighting Najadramon. Queen kicked Uranus' sword away to convince Najadramon that they were still on the same page. We're sorry your friend had to be sacrificed in our ploy, but rest assured she will be restored along with Swordswoman and Titaniamon."

"It's fine. Though, Uranus will likely be ticked off."

Sely continued. "We had Sanzomon involved soon after and she only had enough magic to reverse Najadramon's magic on you first since you're apparently the strongest of the ones Najadramon turned to stone."

"Well, naturally, Uranus is stronger than me, but since becoming a Dai-Valkyrie, I think I one-upped her just by a tiny notch..."

"ENOUGH!" Najadramon hissed as she smashed the wall behind her. "Athenamon's on her way here, but none of you will make it out of here alive! Queen, I'll start with you first!"

"Sanzomon, gather as much magic to save the others," Sely advised her.

Nodding, Sanzomon complied. "I'll do my best!" She flew back and forged a barrier to protect herself and the petrified victims from the the midst of the battle. She clasped both hands together and focused her magical powers intently. The first statue she started on to neutralize the spell was Uranus

"You'll be mine again!" Najadramon screamed, shooting her petrification beams toward Jupiter, who easily nullified them with Mjolnir. "That hammer canceled my power?!"

"Sorry, but that won't work on me again," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter growled, twirling Mjolnir around. "This time I'm taking your head off!"

"You're welcome to try!" The Medusa monster goaded Jupiter, who was joined by Queen and Sely.

Ztreko-Li bumrushed Jupiter first as the two recommenced their battle. Queen and Sely decided to put aside their differences to distract Najadramon. As for Sanzomon, she eyed the three statues of Uranus, Swordswoman, Titaniamon while working on increasing her anti-spell power.

Jupiter and Ztreko-Li clashed hard enough for Mjolnir to send a shockwave that knocked them both back. Jupiter landed on her feet first and ran across so fast she clobbered Ztreko-Li with her hammer. Ztreko-Li flew across the chamber and hit the ground.

Swinging Mjolnir around, Jupiter boldly cried out. "That all? I'm just getting warmed up!" She readied a fighting stance as Ztreko-Li slowly recovered to her feet.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Slayerdramon and Wingdramon worked by mowing through the Neo-Rajita armies and helping the Amazons reclaim their kingdom.

"That's our palace dead ahead!" Unfriendly called, seeing the royal palace in plain sight.

Examon grinned. "Ready to reclaim your castle?"

"Such a silly inquiry," Athenamon said, drawing out her sword. "Take us straight ahead, Examon!"

With that, the ex-Royal Knight beelined toward the palace with Athenamon and Unfriendly riding his back. The queen set her sights on the castle and gripped her sword tight.

"And this time we won't be defeated," Athenamon said with renewed determination.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/9:23 PM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**B13A**_**)**

Revenant hovered and surveyed around the Dra-Warrior base. His eyes locked on Dai-Valkyrie Venus, who appeared right out in the open as if waiting for him. Dai-Valkyrie Venus goaded him to attack her. He took the Senshi' invitation and forged a massive golden scythe imbued with a miasma coating. He swung his scythe and cut right through Venus!

"I've got you...!" Revenant stopped mid-sentence when his attack cut through a giant sheet of glass. Taken aback by the deceptive counter, Revenant felt a presence behind him and whirled around...

_**Bam!**_

An orange beam blasted Revenant's face and tore through the upper right section of his skull face. After cracks formed, the piece of the skull fell apart and exposed Revenant's weakness to light nature attacks. Revenant ran a hand over the shattered part of his face and scowled deeply. He caught Venus floating not too far off and shooting a cold demeanor.

"Let's see how you enjoy the concept of death yourself," Venus muttered, forging a long orange whip in her hand.

Revenant bellowed. "Your death is already imminent. For tarnishing the god of death's image, your life is guaranteed to be cut short!" He shot across and pursued Dai-Valkyrie Venus toward the major battle between the other Senshi and the Dra-Warriors vs. BelialMyotismon. "Luring me to where your friends isn't a wise choice. You're foolishly leading them to their demise once my aging mist takes effect and spreads!"

Not too far off from the battle, Dai-Valkyrie Venus watched the battle her friends and the Dra-Warriors waged against BelialMyotismon. What caught her attention was undoubtedly the arrows that Elementdramon fired.

An idea quickly sprung up in Venus' mind on the spot. A clever smirk adorned the blonde's features. _That's exactly what I need! Now I just need to borrow one of her arrows!_

Suddenly, Revenant found Dai-Valkyrie Venus and unleashed his age mist. Venus instinctively sensed the evil general's ghastly presence and readied an assorted barrage of spear-shaped projectiles. "_**Chain Wink Spears!**_" She fired the arrowed shots that only managed to dispel the darkness mist, but none effective enough to pierce through his aura and hit him.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus glided over toward the other battle and eyed Elementdramon.

"Where do you think you're going, woman?!" Revenant bellowed as he beelined after Venus. _What is she planning? Surely she wouldn't endanger her colleagues by luring my age mist near them? _

_C'mon, you skull-ugly freak. Right this way. I've got a nice surprise for ya._ Dai-Valkyrie Venus thought, narrowing her eyes on Elementdramon and her arrows. "Mercury! Neptune! Help the keep the big guy occupied! And don't any of you look into his eyes when they start flaring! He uses illusions!"

Upon hearing Venus' outcry, BelialMyotismon's strategy was quickly rendered null. _Curse that woman!_

"Thanks for the reminder, Venus!" Dai-Valkyrie Mercury replied. "You heard her, everyone."

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune added. "Indeed, now we know what to avoid."

"Think again! _**Mental Illusion!**_" BelialMyotismon flashed his eyes open as a white beacon of white spread through the area. Attempting to catch everyone within his gaze, he saw the Senshi and Dra-Warriors averted their eyes. BelialMyotismon scoffed irritably and resigned with the fact he must resort to a new strategy. "_**Crimson Mist!**_" He sprayed more red mist from his body and tried catching his adversaries with it.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury and Neptune glided out of BelialMyotismon's vantage point. They soared over BelialMyotismon and hit him with combined water blasts. Dazed by the a water blast in his face, BelialMyotismon forged a giant black ball in his right claws and tossed it at the Senshi. Kyodaidramon shot upward and intercepted the giant ball. Espirtdramon shot a blast and nullified the attack completely.

"That was close," Kyodaidramon said with much relief.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus flew over and met with Elementdramon. "Hey, those arrows I've seen you firing are based off various elements right?"

"Yes, hence my name _Element_dramon," aptly pointed the Dra-Warrior.

"Listen, I need your help. Our unfriendly skeleton freak I've been fighting has a weakness. I just discovered after hitting him with a sneak shot using my light beams, I put a major dent through his face. Since his affinity appears to be darkness, his weakness has to be light."

Elementdramon pulled her out her arrows as two light arrows drew Venus' attention. Realizing the dire situation and what was at stake, Elementdramon complied and handed Venus one light arrow.

"Please use this well."

Nodding, Dai-Valkyrie Venus held the light arrow tight in her grip. She channeled her own Senshi power into the arrow. The arrow itself slowly produced a brighter white coating that surrounded it. Venus gazed at the glowing object in her hand. Her grin widened when she felt the immense power surging in her hand.

"Now this is more like it!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury observed. "Her powers are resonating with the arrow."

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune added. "Indeed, and no doubt it should be more than enough to tear through that monster's darkness barrier." She meticulously noted the aging mist enshrouding Revenant. "Venus, make this one count."

Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon doubled their bodies as battering rams and collided with BelialMyotismon. The demonic being cackled and grabbed both of their heads while smashing them together. The Dra-Warriors rebounded and forged long chains that binded around BelialMyotismon's arms.

"What's the meaning of tying me up like a dog?!"

"Just to make sure you don't get away," said Kyodaidramon.

Espirtdramon boldly stated. "Correct, and if we have to destroy ourselves, we're taking you right along with us in the blaze of glory."

"But, for you, you'll die more miserably."

"Well said, Kyodaidramon."

"You fools won't contain me for long!" BelialMyotismon pulled the Dra-Warriors forward, but they quickly rebounded and double punched him in the face. Gritting his teeth, BelialMyotismon buckled under their blows nearly cracking open his head.

**(End theme)**

**(Bleach OST – **_**B07a**_**)**

Revenant arrived on the scene with his vantage point on Venus, Mercury, Neptune, and the others. Flamedramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Armed Dragon, Elementdramon, and Galaxiadramon moved in to surround Revenant, who forced them to rethink their strategy and avoid his aging mist.

Elementdramon prepared to use her one and only light arrow. She then veered toward Dai-Valkyrie Venus holding the light arrow she handed her.

"Venus, it's now or never," Mercury insisted.

"You won't get another chance," Neptune said.

_I need to perfect shot, but this won't do! He'll just avoid it! _Venus intently focused her sights on Revenant, who was being attacked by the Dra-Warriors.

Swinging his scythe vertically, Revenant narrowly missed Galaxiadramon. Galaxiadramon retaliated by throwing a punch imbued with chaos energy. Revenant formed his aging mist to protect himself from Galaxiadramon's punches as the attack forced the Dra-Warrior to utilize a more strategic maneuver. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon shot up toward Revenant and launched a barrage of molten rocks at the general. Revenant slashed two of them with his scythe and blasted another with a beam from his mouth.

"How about we dispense of this pointless endeavor?" Revenant revolved his whole body like a tornado. "_**Burning Cyclone!**_" He immediately caught the Dra-Warriors into his massive cyclone attack and sent them flying across the vicinity.

Scathed and receiving burns, the Dra-Warriors steadily picked themselves up, but Revenant phased right over Elementdramon first.

"No, Elementdramon!" Flamedramon yelled.

"You're the one with those troublesome arrows," the menacing general stared at Elementdramon's defiant eyes and brought down his scythe. "Say your prayers!" As he brought down his scythe, a barrage of fire blasts hit his back, but did little to faze him. He turned his head around and saw Flamedramon ready to engage him. "Surely you jest."

"Oh, I'm not joking this time, you freak. Leave her alone!"

"Flamedramon, you fool! Don't foolishly engage him!" Elementdramon vividly pleaded to him. "It's suicide!"

"You think I'm the one ready to throw down their life?" Flamedramon added when Galaxiadramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Armed Dragon stepped up behind him. "We're Dra-Warriors. We lay our lives down for our colleagues!"

Revenant scoffed at their heroic boasts. "Let's test your durability, Dra-Warriors. Because I doubt you can survive my... _**Aging Mist.**_" With that, a massive blanket of black and purple miasma leaked out and covered the vicinity, causing everyone near him to evade him. "My death blanket is enough to dissolve all of you to digitized bits."

Galaxiadramon cursed. "Damn, just getting near him is instant deletion. The nature of that death blanket is similar to the D-Reaper's chaos slime."

"And no doubt he can spread it across quick if he wants to truly end this. He's just toying with us!" Flamedramon growled. "The cocky bastard!"

"Hey, where are the Senshi?" Elementdramon noticed the absence of the Dai-Valkyrie trio.

The Dra-Warriors quickly surveyed the vicinity. They saw Mercury and Neptune floating next to them, but Venus was still missing.

_Where did she go?!_ Revenant frantically looked around having lost sight of the Senshi he pursued. As he slowly turned his head, a beacon of light produced behind him. "I've found you!" He roared and flew out of his miasma barrier and slashed through Venus, cutting her body in two. "Yes! One quick kill!" He gleefully cackled at Venus' expense.

A sneaky grin formed on Venus' face as she seemingly vanished in a flash. Revenant was shocked when he realized it was a decoy created by Venus. Revenant gawked and turned around...

**(End theme)**

_**Ba-Shoom!**_

The arrow went through Revenant's chest causing his whole body to explode. From his vantage point, he saw Dai-Valkyrie Venus flashing a devious grin and winking to him.

"Horror show's over," Venus declared.

"No... not... yet...!" Revenant threw his scythe toward Dai-Valkyrie Venus.

As Venus prepared to teleport, she saw that the scythe wasn't aimed for her. Instead, it went for Elementdramon, but Flamedramon threw himself in front of Elementdramon.

"NO!" Elementdramon screamed as Flamedramon fell on the ground with Revenant's ax buried in his back.

"FLAMEDRAMON!" The Dra-Warriors huddled close to Elementdramon and Flamedramon.

As Mercury and Neptune joined in to with the Dra-Warriors, Venus whirled around and glared darkly at Revenant, who laughed maniacally at their expense.

"I won't die... not... unless I... take one of you with me," Revenant weakly murmured as his body slowly dissolved into dust. His body was halfway being deleted all the way. "...you may have beaten me... but you'll have BelialMyotismon to deal with... and Lord Gamera... Lord Gamera will finish you all. You won't win the war... what a waste..."

"No, we will win!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus boldly yelled in defiance. Her cheery exterior was replaced with a hardened battle warrior's glance. Putting her hands forward, she unleashed an immense beam of light that shaped itself into Cupid the Unicorn. "Say goodbye and never come back!" She blasted the remnants of Revenant into bits and saw that nothing was left of the general.

Upon seeing Venus' action, Dai-Valkyrie Neptune and Mercury were flabbergasted to see a new side of their colleague. Venus took a deep breath and watched as BelialMyotismon threw Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon to the ground.

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**B13a**_**)**

"C'mon, you two fools! You're weak!" BelialMyotismon taunted the Dra-Warriors. "Even AlforceVeedramon put up more effort before I killed him!"

"Don't... you ever speak of our former leader's name!" Kyodaidramon yelled defiantly. "Not from your deceitful lips!"

Espirtdramon bumrushed BelialMyotismon only to get swatted down like nothing.

"That's enough! It's time for you two to share his fate!" The gigantic demon opened both of his massive shoulder orbs and released darkness waves.

In their beaten states, the two Dra-Warriors couldn't afford to take BelialMyotismon's attacks. This would undoubtedly seal their fates. However, to their surprise and the Senshi's, Galaxiadramon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and Armed Dragon threw themselves in front of the their co-leaders.

"No! Don't do it!" Kyodaidramon pleaded to his friends.

Suddenly, Flamedramon awoke in Elementdramon's arms and instinctively stood up. He pulled the ax from his back and limped his way toward his friends. Elementdramon tried to stop him.

"Don't! That's enough, Flamedramon!"

"No... I refuse to go out dying with an ax in my back..." Flamedramon said.

"You don't have to do this!" Mercury yelled out to the Dra-Warriors.

"We don't... but we're soldiers in war... and we're doing this to ensure our leaders live no matter what! We're ready to throw our lives in the name of justice against evil!" Galaxiadramon responded as he and his colleagues struggled to hold back BelialMyotismon's darkness wave.

Flamedramon jumped across as he joined in helping his Dra-Warriors colleagues.

"Flamedramon, Galaxiadramon!" Kyodaidramon shouted.

"Red-Eyes Darkness, Armored Dragon!" howled Espirtdramon.

"You want to join in and die together?! No arguments from me! Perish in oblivion!" The demonic behemoth deep laughter was accompanied with loud roars.

As the Dra-Warriors buckled against the wave, BelialMyotismon wiped them out subsequently. Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon were frozen in a state of shock seeing their friends sacrifice themselves. Elementdramon cried out in anguish, sinking down on her knees as the Senshi rushed over to comfort her.

"Why mourn over little ants? Their lives were as meaningless as AlforceVeedramon's..."

_**Shoom.**_

Suddenly, a giant wave of emerald and crimson light erupted from both Espirtdramon and Kyodaidramon respectively. Everyone near them were mesmerized by the two shining auras covering the Dra-Warrior duo. BelialMyotismon held his ground and felt an immense power waiting to explode.

_Kyodaidramon, what's happening to us?_

_I don't know, but I feel as if our hearts and minds are becoming synchronized._

_Synchronized? And just now our minds are being linked. Wait, this happened to Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. Kyodaidramon, don't you realize what this means?_

_Espirtdramon, our bond has grown mighty strong since we first met. And being Dra-Warriors has allowed our partnership to evolve into friendship._

_But, the last push to complete our bond was a great sacrifice... and our comrades died to ensure we press forward and lead the Dra-Warriors to a better future with Imperialdramon. _

_Kyodaidramon._

_Espirtdramon._

_The power of Jogress is ours._

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST - **_**Evo**_**)**

BelialMyotismon stumbled back as the incredible power emanating from the two Dra-Warriors swept him back. Then, an eventful scene flashed before everyone's eyes. Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon's bodies merged and a familiar evolution yell was beckoned.

"Kyodaidramon!"

"Espirtdramon!"

"_**Jogress Shinka!**_"

Being witnesses to this eventful scene, the Senshi and Elementdramon were flabbergasted to witness the two Dra-Warriors Jogress to form a new Dra-Warrior with the combined strength and knowledge of two.

"Incredible, they're actually merging as one!" Elementdramon cried out. "Yes, do it for our fallen Dra-Warriors! Take down BelialMyotismon!"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus stood and smiled, sweeping her hair from her face. "This should be awesome."

"Their desire to avenge their soldiers has pushed them to their newest limit," Dai-Valkyrie Neptune said.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury said nothing as she, like the others, simply observed the rise of a new Dra-Warrior.

In place of the two Digimon was a 15-foot tall dragon wearing crimson and emerald armored hide. Two long yellow swords were seen hanging on the hips. Two massive emerald wings were seen folded over his back. The titan's chest was covered with powerful Chrome Digizoid black armor. A giant red Japanese sun symbol gleamed brightly on the chest as it stayed embellished on the Jogress Digimon's chest. His feet was covered with thick golden claws. Adorning his shoulders was classic shogun-styled armored guard plating. Forming over his head was a Shogun's helmet where his dragon's face could still be seen. His red red tail crushed the ground behind him, leaving a giant hole. He stood in a battle posture and bellowed, which made the area around him shudder.

"_**Shogundramon!**_"

BelialMyotismon was speechless upon seeing the newly formed Shogundramon. The Dai-Valkyrie Senshi and Elementdramon watching were astounded with the Dra-Warriors' Jogress form.

The battle between the titans was set to commence with high stakes being waged on the Dra-Warrior's base.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/9:27 PM**_

**(Cue My-Otome OST – **_**Holy Otome's Prayer**_**)**

As she glided through a narrow path, Dai-Valkyrie Saturn came across a spacious and empty facility inside a military base. She probed on a familiar evil presence and turned around, readily cutting down a hundred tendrils coming for her. However, this was merely a ploy as Hydra popped out from the ground and clobbered Saturn with a punch to her face. She kicked Saturn into the air and sent her flying through the ceiling. Dai-Valkyrie Saturn controlled the pace of her flight and stopped in mid-air. Hydra flew up unleashing a bombardment of beams from her mouth. Saturn brandished her glaive and sliced apart all the subsequent beams.

"I won't be beaten by a snotty brat like you!"

"I'm hardly a brat, you cretin," Saturn scoffed as Hydra went for a straight right hook, but the Dai-Valkyrie calmly evaded Hydra's blow. She whirled around and sliced Hydra in two, but only managed to cut through an after image.

Hydra reappeared behind Saturn and wrapped her tentacles around Saturn.

"Yes! Now we can finally end these shenanigans!" Hydra crushed Saturn tight and prepared to crush the girl's ribs. "Any last words?!"

"_**Soul Crush.**_" Saturn murmured quietly as her glaive produced an lavender aura, which formed ribbons and wrapped over the two.

Trapped inside the ribbon prison, Hydra had nowhere to go. She saw Saturn brandishing the Silence Glaive like a warrior ready for war. Hydra still hadn't overcome her shock over being unable to match Saturn anymore. It wasn't long ago that Hydra easily handled the Senshi, but the Dai-Valkyrie power-up made all the difference in the world.

_I can't be defeated. Not by her!_ Hydra growled as she unleashed hundreds of more tentacles at Saturn, who quickly danced through them and sliced them down to pieces. As she flew right up to Hydra, Saturn produced a ball of lavender light and shot it into Hydra.

Saturn hardened her warrior's gaze and thrust her glaive into Hydra. Hydra let out a blood-curdling scream as Saturn quickly sliced her into pieces and blasted her remains.

The spiritual essence of Hydra drifted away and left a few parting words to Saturn.

_You've defeated me, Sailor Saturn. Enjoy your victory. But, know your greatest enemy awaits you._

Dai-Valkyrie Saturn sliced through the ribbons and emerged relatively unscathed from her battle. Having slain Hydra, Saturn couldn't shake off the ominous and vague message the Paradais warrior left her.

"Great enemy awaits us? Gamera?" Saturn pondered diligently before making her way through the base to free the captive Royal Knights.

xxxxx

When the heavy layer of smoke cleared from the vicinity, a large hole left carving through several kilometers of the landscape. Nagah floated from the hole with her hands still freshly imbued with fire. She scanned the area realizing that Mars narrowly escaped her attack. She veered her eyes from one side and shifted to another.

"Damn her. She managed to slip by," muttered Nagah.

"Not exactly," came Mars' voice from behind her.

As Nagah whirled around, her eyes fell on Dai-Valkyrie Mars, who had some visible burns on her armor but none that damaged it. Nagah noticed a subtle fire barrier surrounding the Miko Senshi. Nagah hastily shot forward and punched the air as she expelled a fire blast at Mars' direction. Mars put up her hand and casted a red barrier that nullified Nagah's attacks. Nagah propelled through Mars' barrier and decked her face with a punch. Nagah caught her with a heavy barrage of body blows that dazed the Dai-Valkyrie. Nagah came up behind Mars and caught her with a fire burst.

"_**Blazing Helix!**_" The Neo-Rajita general blasted Mars back.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars crossed both arms in front and tried holding her ground against Nagah's relentless fire blast. Mars forged a fire barrier that slowly siphoned Nagah's attack.

"No, you don't!" Nagah screamed as she phased and reappeared behind Mars. She spun around and kicked Mars over the small of her back. She seized Mars' hair and threw her into the air. With a snap of her fingers, ten red orbs materialized around her. She pointed and directed the ten orbs at their obvious target: Sailor Mars.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Fate/Zero OST 2 – **_**On the Battlefield**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Mars shook off Nagah's attack. However, she had little time to recuperate as the ten orbs launched toward her. Mars evaded the incoming orbs and summoned a crossbow made of flames, which she used to shoot down all of Nagah's orbs. One managed to slip by and came toward Mars' blindspot. Mars spun around and kicked the orb into the sky where it exploded.

Nagah phased behind Mars and tried piercing a fire blade through her back. Mars grabbed Nagah's arm as the two ladies struggled to overpower the other. It was Nagah that won the struggle and headbutted Mars. Nagah easily lifted Mars by one hand and tossed her into the nearest rockface.

"_**Sonic Zephyr!**_"

A massive shockwave erupted from Nagah as it pulverized Mars and demolished the rockface behind her. Dai-Valkyrie Mars' durability proved most effective when taking Nagah's earth-shattering attack. Nagah glided faster than Mars could perceive and was punched several kilometers away. Mars crashed into a ledge and nearly fell into a narrow cleft.

"_**Sonic Zephyr!**_"

Nagah quickly flattered the terrain and cleared the rocks littering the landscape. She saw Mars sitting up and in plain sight of the general's view. Nagah dove at Mars before she could stand and headbutted her in the face. Nagah swerved around behind Mars and caught her with an elbow to the Dai-Valkyrie's back. Nagah hit Mars with numerous speedblitzes before coming up under a dazed Mars as she kicked the Miko into the air. Nagah launched herself over Mars and unloaded with fire-imbued hands in rapidfire fashion. Each blow dazed and pummeled Mars like crazy.

As Mars tried to mount a comeback, Nagah kept phasing around her like crazy and casted after images made of fire that threw the Miko's senses off. Mars turned around and went for a kick only to hit nothing but flames. Nagah appeared behind Mars and ripped a piece of her armor in attempt to siphon Mars' energy. This time Mars instinctively spun around and kicked Nagah's jaw. Nagah's head snapped back as Dai-Valkyrie Mars pushed her palms into Nagah and repelled her several hundred feet away.

"Maybe I can..." Mars quickly beelined after Nagah._ I can defeat her on my own!_

_**'Look out, Sailor Mars!' **_The Houou warned her vessel as Nagah's aura shaped itself into a giant phoenix reminiscent of Zhuqiaomon himself.

"_**Super Blazing Helix!**_" Nagah summoned a giant swirling inferno that ripped through the skies and went straight for Mars.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars evaded the incoming fire storm and braced herself for the hundreds of fire blasts raining down from Nagah's wings. Mars glided through the scorching blasts, but Nagah quickly flew toward Mars at blinding speed. Mars instinctively let her body move on its own and let Nagah narrowly miss her. Dai-Valkyrie Mars pulled out an ofuda and slapped it on Nagah's forehead. Nagah grabbed the ofuda and burned it, but that served as a distraction for Mars.

"_**Houou Blade!**_" Mars produced a fire blade and cut through Nagah's defenses. She followed up by landing a fire-imbued heel kick over Nagah's head, sending her plunging down to the ground. _I've gotta make this quick!_

Taking a chance, Mars dove quickly to catch up to Nagah. As she swung her blade, she aimed for the general's head, but Nagah caught the Senshi's blade with merely two fingers. She turned the blade and kicked Mars back. Mars landed on all fours and watched Nagah flying up kicking her face. Mars stumbled back following Nagah's kick. Nagah flew around Mars at seemingly supersonic speed, throwing the Miko's senses again.

_No way I can keep with her! Unless I let the Houou take over... no, I can beat her on my own!_

"Having trouble keeping up? Here, let me slow down!"

As Nagah slowed her pace, she flew around Dai-Valkyrie Mars and came up from behind again. Mars sensed Nagah's approach and instinctively turned around, using Nagah's own momentum and hitting her with a spinning kick to her face. She sent Nagah sailing back and pursued her. Nagah used the nearest rock as a spring board to launch herself into Mars. Mars put her hands out and caught Nagah, struggling to hold her back. Powered by a fire aura, Mars rebounded and used renewed strength to throw Nagah into another rock formation.

"What's it going to take? She just keeps coming back..." Mars stopped as she sensed the immense power emanating from the rock formation. No shock came over her face as an inferno erupted from the rock formation and from it came Nagah in her glory. "This really is the power of a Digimon Sovereign. Sure lives up to its reputation... and this is just Nagah utilizing it."

"Quite the contrary," Nagah overheard her rival. "In this state, I'm far more powerful than Zhuqiaomon. His immense power simply augmented my own natural strength, which has increased since I last humiliated you during the first incursion. Remember? When your precious Princess Serenity had her chest ripped open by Ghidorah..."

"Stop it! I don't want to be reminded of that!" Mars' fury was unleashed. "Nagah, the only reason I'm resisting the urge to kill you is because of your student. Lien is a good girl, but you'd led her astray for far too long. Does she even know what Gamera plans to do?"

Upon hearing Mars' lecture, Nagah scoffed. "Don't tell me how to raise someone I treat like my own daughter."

"I know because I'm a mother of two! You may not believe it but several years have passed and I gave birth to two beautiful twins. I love them and want to a better, peaceful future for them. The future versions of my children are fighting against the same war against quite possibly against your people. It never had to turn out this way, Nagah. Lien wants..."

"Enough! Unleash the Houou now before I force the entity out of you!"

"You'll regret it, Nagah. I promise you."

Consumed by Zhuqiaomon's power, Nagah's mental state was being corrupted. Having taken in much of the Sovereign's power was taking a toll on her mind, making her openly lash out and unleash inferno blasts at Mars, who dodged every attack. The Miko quickly noted Nagah's attack pattern being more erratic than before.

_She's starting to lose it! I can't let this drag on longer or she'll destroy this world!_ Mars feared the worst possible scenario.

"I'm ending this, Sailor Mars! Unleash the Houou or die!" Nagah screamed as a sadistic grin etched on her face. Turning herself into a giant firebird akin to the Houou herself, she dove toward Mars, who prepared to move.

**(End theme)**

Just then, someone swiftly jumped in and obstructed Nagah from killing Sailor Mars. Both Nagah and Mars were equally shocked to see Lien and TobuCatmon standing between them.

Mars gasped. "Lien!"

Nagah grimaced. "Lien, get out of the way!"

"Sorry, Nagah-sensei..." Lien boldly said. "But, Lien won't move. Lien begs you and Mars to stop fighting. Please." When she made her bold declaration and plea, Nagah and Dai-Valkyrie Mars still had their eyes locked, but neither made a move against each other. "Gamera is the one we should stop together. Lien wants Nagah-sensei to team with the Senshi."

As Lien let tears flow, Nagah and Mars were hesitant to attack without harming Lien and her Digimon partner.

xxxxx

Opening her eyes, she stood up and took in the cold air. It seemed Dai-Valkyrie Moon had conquered her clone. However, that was farther from the truth.

Moon's skin was covered in red and her armor was pitch black. Her hair also was pitch black with red highlights. When opening her eyes, there were no longer the blue eyes of innocence, but the golden eyes of a devilish creature. A wicked grin smeared over her crimson features. Flexing out her muscles, she tested the body she successfully possessed.

"Yes, success," the voice of Igasu came out of Dai-Valkyrie Moon's mouth. "Finally, I've possessed the stupid rabbit girl's body. Oh, yes, and all of her power is in my disposal! I feel ten times stronger than I ever was before!" She laughed maniacally as she achieved her biggest victory in her short lifespan. She approached the nearest mirror and examined her new body. "Hmm, still, it's going to take some getting used to, but this silly Valkyrie get-up has to go." With that, she prepared to rip the Dai-Valkyrie garb off, but something seemingly restrained her. She noticed a subtle golden aura form around her. "What?! No! You stubborn rabbit! Let me go!"

_**Whap!**_

Igasu lost control of the body's hand as it slapped her face. This continued consecutively as Igasu was slapped around silly. Then, the hand balled into a fist and punched herself in the gut. Igasu doubled over in pain.

"Give me back my body my personality deserves!" Sailor Moon's voice came out of Igasu.

**(Cue My-Otome OST – **_**Battle Otome ~ Blue and Black Rhapsody**_**)**

Then, a bright white glow shone out of her chest weakening Igasu's control over her body. The Silver Crystal's light coupled with Sailor Moon's strong will diminished Igasu's power. The mutant expelled herself out of Moon's mouth and fell out like vomit.

The red slime landed on the floor as it reformed into Igasu again. Dai-Valkyrie Moon watched her armor shift back to its natural schemes and her skin turned to its normal flesh. Her hair turned blonde again. Moon stood up holding her hands over the glowing orb of silver-white light lodged in her chest. As she focused, the crystal went back inside her body.

"You bitch... you cheated!"

Moon dismissively nodded. "My will is too stronger even for you." She hardened her glare and drew out her sword. "I doubt you even want to be redeemed."

"Hah, like I'd let you turn me into some goodie goodie productive member of society. I'm too evil to be healed! I'm not like those pathetic souls you've saved who had the severe case of 'woe is me' before they became evil! You want to kill me?! C'mon!" She openly goaded Moon to strike her down.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon's sword was imbued with holy energy. She eyed Igasu, whose demeanor made a 180. Her overly confident look became one etched with fear.

"You wouldn't... you're serious..."

"You can't be saved because you're what I could've been if I went down the dark path. You're not sorry for any of the horrendous things you've done. I know you'll hunt my friends down and this will just be an endless cycle of me pursuing you."

"Please, do you think I want to be saved?! Here's what I think of your holier than thou views!" Igasu flipped her the bird, which enticed Moon.

However, Dai-Valkyrie Moon didn't move an inch from her position.

_What's she doing?! _Igasu thought. "Hey, don't you toy with me!" She forged a long black sword from her right hand and bumrushed Moon.

With a boost from Sleipnir's power, Moon unleashed a powerful aura that hit Igasu head-on and sent her flying into the nearest wall. Igasu saw half of her body was dissolving after making contact with Moon's aura.

"...what the hell are you?!" Igasu screamed as her face contorted, conveying anger. She yelled a beastly roar that didn't faze the ever calm Moon. Regenerating her body whole, Igasu grew ten times her normal size and impulsively stormed toward Dai-Valkyrie Moon ready to behead her with a lariat.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon formed an 'X' shape with her sword and hit Igasu with a full head of steam. Igasu collapsed as her body exploded.

"_**Moon Holy X-Slash!**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sheathed her sword. When looking over her shoulder, the pieces of Igasu's remains dissolved into dust. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted a piece of Igasu trying to escape. Finding a flask on a lab table, she hurried over grabbing it. She grabbed the tiny piece of Igasu and put her inside the flask, which she then put a cork to seal the miniature imp within.

**(End theme)**

The tiny slime ball turned into a miniature version of Igasu, minus the scary disposition. She was more cute in her tiny form as Moon smiled down at her nemesis.

"Now you can't escape this time."

Helpless, Igasu squeaked in a mouse-like voice. "Let me outta here, bitch! Just wait until I grow!"

"We'll see when it ever comes do to it," Moon giggled, shaking the flask as Igasu slid around. "I'll deal with you later and wash that dirty mouth, until then take a nap." She hooked the flask next to her sheathed sword using golden chain. "Whew, remind me never to let Chibi-Usa keep you as a pet in your tiny form."

"Sailor Moon!" Came a familiar voice.

Moon recognized the voice tone and immediately saw Dai-Valkyrie Saturn gliding over to meet her. She showed Saturn the flash containing Igasu. Saturn curiously poked the flask, which incurred the wrath of the tiny imp.

"How did you...?"

"Cut her down to size," Moon shrugged. "She can't cause us trouble anymore. Have you found the Royal Knights?"

"No, but they should be this way. Enemy soldiers will surely find us soon. Let's free them and reconvene with Mars."

Nodding, Dai-Valkyrie Moon followed Saturn as they headed off to free the Royal Knights.

"She must be fighting Nagah right now. Saturn, we have to hurry! She might be in trouble."

"Right."

_Mars, hang on just a little longer!_ Thought Moon, who accompanied Saturn down a long stretch of corridors.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Downtown/9:30 PM**_

**(Cue My-Otome OST 2 – **_**Cruel Dance/Desired Battle**_**)**

In amidst of the heavy battles, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Norse Knight, Lupe, and Gaia neutralized another fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers. Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon, Pegasus, and RJ helped reduce the enemy numbers hastily.

"Guys, you might want to look ahead!" exclaimed RJ, pointing out to the obvious appearance of the giant IceDevimon smashing a building. "These aliens are really reaching sending a Kong-sized IceDevimon on us."

Neo Moon added. "Pegasus, take us over there!"

"As you wish, my princess."

"Mamoru, Pluto, can we leave these fodder to you?"

Norse Knight replied. "Go. Pluto and I can take care of things here."

"I'm ready to make the world's biggest snowcone out of this guy," RJ grinned excitedly as he stormed off ahead following Neo Moon and Pegasus.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto beckoned Lupe over as the spirit wolf immersed with her armor. Now empowered with Lupe, Pluto flew through another fleet of Neo-Rajita soldiers and unleashed an immense orb that carved a wake of destruction through them.

"Be careful, Small Lady and RJ," Pluto muttered as she and Norse Knight took on more alien soldiers.

In no time, the Valkyrie Neo Senshi and the others took notice of the giant IceDevimon's known presence.

xxxxx

Giant IceDevimon bellowed as he picked up a car and flung it toward the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers. Angemon X propelled through the air and caught the car with relative ease. He set the vehicle down and turned as IceDevimon smashed a fist over him.

"Oh no...!" Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar gasped.

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna's confident look said it all. She wasn't worried to say the least, and this was proven when Angemon X pushed IceDevimon's giant hand off. The Ascendant flew up and punched IceDevimon whilst dazing the frozen behemoth.

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna held her ground when ThothBabimon charged at her with a giant sword. He brought down the sword attempting to cut her in two. She merely stopped the sword and grabbed it using one hand. The Dai-Valkyrie kicked the sword out of the giant's hand and landed an uppercut to his jaw. As ThothBabimon collapsed, Varuna saw the other Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Valkyrie Haumea & Makemake, and the Chimeras arrive on the scene.

"Guys! Need some help?!" Dai-Valkyrie Eris called out.

"I think we have this under..." Varuna turned and grimaced when the Digi-Zombies regenerated after being cut to bits. "Damn, this is going to go on forever at this rate."

"That's the idea, lady," Beelzebumon replied. "Blow them up, cut them down to bits, or leave nothing behind... they'll just keep coming back. It's a stupid endless cycle. You can be stronger than them all ya want. The intend to wear you down until ya can't go on anymore."

"It's a test of our stamina," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna affirmed. "They're the undead and they can regenerate. Our main disadvantage is our stamina. The longer we keep this up, they won't have to worry about fatigue since they're practically zombies. But, we can tire out."

"Did I hear that right?!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus exclaimed.

The group were immediately joined by the other Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Valkyrie Makemake & Haumea, and the Chimeras.

"How are we going to beat undead regenerative zombies?" Mika inquired.

"Sedna," Angemon X turned to his girlfriend. "Didn't you say you had an idea?"

"My ice might be able to contain them, but I doubt it'll work on IceDevimon. Someone else will need to find a way to seal IceDevimon and keep him from getting loose."

"Better make it fast," Larry insisted as the Digi-Zombies closed in on them.

Just then, several Rajita hovercrafts poured in through the portal. IceDevimon quickly blasted one down with a frozen beam, prompting the others to bombard the frozen giant with missiles.

"You want some of me?!" The giant IceDevimon goaded the hovercrafts. Flapping his wings, he quickly covered half of the entire vicinity with sheets of ice, causing some in the group to shudder due to the massive temperature drop in the city.

"Man, how are you two especially able to withstand the cold in that gear?!" Hayata turned to Varuna and Eris, both garbed in their revealing Dai-Valkyrie armors and armored high-heeled sandals.

Eris and Varuna just shrugged.

"Who knows? Magic?" The Texan said, pulling out her lasso.

Readying her battle ax, Varuna sighed. "Doesn't matter. It is what it is."

"We're ready whenever you are, Sedna," Valkyrie Makemake said.

Angemon X stood by Dai-Valkyrie Sedna as everyone assembled behind them ready to face adversity. Their next great challenge now came in the form of a simultaneous alien and digital zombie invasion.

"Everyone, move out!" Dai-Valkyrie Sedna declared, leading the charge with Angemon X.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by **_**Dragonforce**_**)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Ixion: Look out more Neo-Rajita pods!

Orcus: Augh, just when it couldn't get any worse!

Haumea: Do unkillable zombies count as worse?

Sedna: Not if I have anything to say about it! Let's put them on ice!

IceDevimon: C'mon is that all ya got?!

Neo Moon: Need help, guys?

RJ: I'm gonna make a giant snowcone out of you!

Ryuuhi: Couldn't you come up with something less... ridiculous?

Blue Mars: But, we love snowcones, Ryuuhi.

Angemon X: They just keep coming! We have to keep holding the fort, guys!

Moon: All right, Royal Knights! You're free!

Saturn: I sense Mars is in danger.

Lien: Please, no more fighting! We must work together!

Mars: Get down, Lien! Nagah's lost her senses!

Nagah (consumed by Zhuqiaomon's fury): I won't rest until you bring out the Houou! Unleash the Houou, Sailor Mars, or you all die!

Athenamon: We finally meet again, Medusamon, and this time I'll get the chance to finish you!

Najadramon: You can try, but you will fail!

Jupiter: Think again, snake.

Amazoness Queen: Sely, just this once, we'll work together.

Sely: Yes.

Examon: Let's trash this snake bitch and these cannon fodder!

Shogundramon: You will never defeat the honor of the Dra-Warriors, BelialMyotismon. Prepare to meet your end!

Venus: Guys, I see a big-ass ship flying over us!

Mercury: It's the main Neo-Rajita ship we departed from!

Neptune: They're heading out, but where? I'd say back in Earth's realm where we should be.

Selipa: It's too late.

Long: At long last, Arago has returned!

Yusuke: With Kohana's body, this guy's freakishly strong!

Hiei: This won't be an enemy like we've ever faced before. We're facing a being on the level of a god.

Aoshi: Yui?! What's happening to you?

Yasha: Golden hair... and red tattoos... could it be?

'Yui': Arago, the bloodline of the Tenyou warlocks lives on through me.

Arago: Even using that body, your power is still weak compared to what this body wields!

Kurama: Arago's leaving to Spirit World!

Moon: Gamera's ship is heading home.

Mars: Time to go. We've done all we can here.

Lien: Nagah-sensei...

Battle Jupiter: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Arago Revived and the Digital Pillars Restored! A Return to Earth!**_

Uranus: What the hell's happened to Tokyo?!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another lengthy chapter. Hope you're getting your fill, guys. These past chapters have been taxing to say the least. This chapter in particular was difficult to get done and took more time to work with. To say the least, I've had a few distractions and some writer's block preventing me from getting this done earlier than projected. Next chapter might be equally as lengthy, but we'll see how it will go. :D

A few things:

Shogundramon: Kyodaidramon and Espirtdramon's newest Jogress form. This one was conceived by LazerWulf and I helped put together a decent description for this behemoth. His named attacks will be revealed next chapter.

Sanzomon: A new Digimon who I felt could be a convincing Ultimate-level form for D'Arcmon. Her charms and spellcasting are limited for the first few times as she's getting adapted to a healing role after having been a swordswoman for a long time. As demonstrated, her magic is enough to nullify Najadramon's petrification beams, but undoing the spell on already petrification victims takes her time to undo.

Examon, Slayerdramon, and Wingdramon: These three are like the Digimon equivalents of Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumkichika Ayasegawa. With their strength and immense size, they'll certainly turn the tide of the battle in the Amazon Kingdom. Examon in this universe was an ex-Royal Knight exiled for his psychotic nature and bloodlusted tendencies. How quaint he gets to meet Athenamon, wife of the man who exiled him in the first place. And he's won a new respect for Athenamon for cutting him (which only Omegamon has done beforehand). Go figure.

The death of a certain few characters. To help drive home the dangers of the conflicts, I decided to off a few characters. Whether a major named character dies remains to be seen with close to 10 chapters of coverage left of this season.

The Digi-Zombies' natures are similar to the reanimated shinobi from Naruto. Physical means won't destroy them, but sealing and somehow containing them can slow them down. No matter how powerful the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, Valkyrie Neos, and Dimitri are, they can be worn down if they can't kill these monstrosities. Perhaps, this calls for Demona to suck away some souls? Or, wait until the Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries come with Saturn to seal their souls? We'll see how things play out.

Nagah starts losing control shouldn't be a surprise. Containing and wielding a Sovereign's data has corrupted Nagah and will lead her to go into a frenzy next chapter.

Igasu gets the Envy treatment and is reduced to a helpless little thing inside a jar. Moon better be right not to give her to Chibi-Usa. :P

Rio's death is felt hard. Venus and Ai can tell you that. Oh, and Venus goes to town on Revenant and makes him regret he crossed the Senshi of Love! Also, Hydra finally gets hers courtesy of Saturn.

Raizen is back for blood. :D

As for our main Senshi, they're finally returning home after a long and arduous journey through a labyrinth, a base, an underground arena, the inside of the Neo-Rajita mothership, and the three main Digital World pillars! They're finally out of the Digital World and ready to take names in their home coming!

Moreover, Arago is about to be revived next chapter. Enough said.

Events carry over in the next chapter and some battles will be resolved. After Chapter 50, we'll finally go back to the Digiteams. And I do mean that seriously. I look forward to covering the Central Realm/Digital Paradise battle arc.

Send a review and see you on the next update!


	50. Arago Revived! A Return to Earth!

**A/N: **If you're reading this, this story has reached a milestone. _Dawn of Chaos_ hits its official 50th chapter! Additionally, this story is officially the longest story (chapter count wise) and will no doubt hit 60 chapters or a little more. I hope by either this time next year I'll be wrapping up this story for good.

Here's another action-packed chapter and the resolution of some battles before we shift back to the Digiteams at long last.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 50

_**Arago Revived and the Digital Pillars Restored! A Return to Earth!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Downtown/9:35 PM**_

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - **_**Nikopol**_**)**

The Kuiper Senshi and their cohorts quickly stormed the Digi-Zombies and defended Tokyo with all their efforts. Dai-Valkyrie Sedna, Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Larry took the fight to ThothBabimon. Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Varuna teamed up as they flew up to meet giant IceDevimon. Khnummon was caught surrounded by Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Valkyrie Makemake, and Mika. Kheprimon took on Beelzebumon, Sara, and Dai-Valkyrie Orcus. Horusmon faced Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Hayata, and Valkyrie Haumea.

"Fools! No matter what you do is pointless!" bellowed IceDevimon. "We'll just keep returning every time you destroy us!"

"We heard you the first time!" Sedna retorted as she called to her friends. "We can't destroy them, but we can try containing them! Break them down until they can't regenerate quickly!"

Varuna and Angemon X landed earth-shattering blows to IceDevimon, breaking off his right arm. The Ascendant unloaded Ki blasts that reduced the giant arm into shattered bits. Varuna swung her ax and caught IceDevimon's chest, creating a dent on his icy body. Clenching her right hand, the Dai-Valkyrie augmented her fist and punched through IceDevimon's chest, making the hole bigger.

"Get away, pest!" IceDevimon hissed, trying to use his one arm to catch her, but Varuna flew out of his reach and chopped off his left horn with her ax. "Curse you!"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna smirked as she kept phasing and leaving after images to greatly befuddled the ice titan. IceDevimon kept shifting his head around trying his hardest to follow her.

"Can't see where I'm going? Here, let me slow down so your slow mind can see me!" Varuna boasted as she reappeared but sitting on IceDevimon's head. She wore an apathetic look and yawned. "C'mon, are your reflexes that slow, or are you just slow?"

IceDevimon sneered and fired beams from his eyes. Varuna vanished again and reappeared on IceDevimon's hand. She clutched his thumb and with some effort used her enhanced super strength to throw him several feet across downtown. IceDevimon hit the nearest pile of cars where he stepped on. Angemon X glided forward whilst the ice giant picked himself off the ground. The Ascendant swiftly drew his sword and sliced through his torso, cutting his body into two.

Angemon X and Varuna reconvened as they combined Ki and light magic to blow IceDevimon to pieces. However, despite their efforts, the pieces came together and reformed to restore the giant IceDevimon again.

"Now we know to destroy the remains before they piece themselves together," Angemon X said, readying his sword and flying off to attack IceDevimon.

Varuna scowled. "This shit's going to get old fast." She flew off and followed Angemon X back into the fight.

On the another end of the vicinity, ThothBabimon narrowly missed Dai-Valkyrie Sedna. She forged an ice barrier to protect her from the behemoth's fist. What ThothBabimon didn't realize was Dai-Valkyrie Eris catching his right arm with her lasso. She ensnared the large primate and used her enhanced strength to throw him around and slam him into the ground. Larry picked up several metal objects, infusing them with psionic energy. He threw them into ThothBabimon's mouth, making his head and whole body explode.

"Yee-ha! Got him!" Eris cheered.

Sedna added. "Don't celebrate yet, Eris."

The trio dreaded as much once ThothBabimon regenerated from the pieces of himself scattered around. The renewed baboon monster expelled an enormous mouth blast that hurtled toward them. Sedna put up another ice barrier that stopped the Digi-Zombie's attack. Eris took to the air and pulled on her lasso, taking ThothBabimon in the air with her. The Texan jerked ThothBabimon forward and clobbered him with a punch that rattled the behemoth. She shot forward faster than ThothBabimon could see and became a recipient of a a flurry of punches.

As Eris dropped ThothBabimon hard, Larry jumped up over the beast and threw hundreds of psionic-enhanced objects that bombarded and blew his body into bits. Sedna quickly moved in and showered the area with drops of ice to contain the pieces of ThothBabimon that came together. ThothBabimon tried punching his way through his ice prison, which Sedna maintained using hers and Knut's power to hold the ice.

"Just need to enhance his ice prison a little bit longer," Sedna focused whilst swinging her ice sword around.

Eris and Larry stayed behind Sedna guarding her.

"You're pretty strong, Eris," Larry complimented. "I'm impressed."

Eris modestly replied. "I did grow up lifting heavy things on a ranch and get a decent workout from Kobudo classes. The Valkyrie powers sure help boosting my power, too, but I'm not one to brag." She smiled genuinely at the Chimera.

"Right, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he replied. _Wow, not only is she strong, but she's pretty cute up close._

Elsewhere, Dai-Valkyrie Ixion hit Khnummon with hundreds of her poison arrows. Under normal circumstances, just a few would've instantly killed the monster, but Necromon's necromancy allowed Khnummon to survive. Although, the arrows did help to slow Khnummon down. This allowed Valkyrie Makemake to use her camouflage to sneak up behind the Digi-Zombie and throw her energy whip to slice off both of his legs. Mika sprung up over Khnummon and waited for him to sit up. She readied her bladed fan and threw it, which cut off both his arms, head, and cut his body in two.

"Start destroying his pieces!" Ixion commanded.

Ixion, Mika, and Makemake started blasting away the Digi-Zombie's remains in hopes of slowing down his regenerative abilities.

Kheprimon bumrushed Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, who calmly kept a stance.

"What the hell?! Do something but he kills your ass!" Beelzebumon called out to the Aussie girl.

Broadening her smile, Orcus moved near a lightpost where she stood in a beam of light. She used her shadow bind ability while inside the spotlight and trapped Kheprimon's shadow, binding him down.

Kheprimon strained to even move. Orcus manipulated his body like a marionette and did exactly what she wanted, including putting his own blade to his throat. Suddenly, Sara phased through Kheprimon and jerked the weapon from his hand.

"I know you can't die, but my good friend here can work over you while I hold you in place. Now, be good and don't move," Orcus winked. "Beelzebumon! I've got him binded! Waste him!"

Cocking his blasted, Beelzebumon pointed and aimed for Kheprimon.

"Dodge this one, ya zombie reject! _**Death Slinger!**_" He fired destructive wave of dark energy that blew up Kheprimon into bits.

Orcus used her shadow powers to create a giant dust pan to pick up the scattered remains. She then created a trashcan using her shadow manipulation where she put Kheprimon's remains in. Orcus flew over and sat on top of the trashcan sighing with relief.

"That oughta keep the lid on this guy. I swear at least we're not dealing with flesh eating George Romero zombies," the Aussie girl said as she felt the bottom of the trashcan being punched. "I hope this can contain him."

Beelzebumon sat down panting. "Hope so. I spent over an hour trying to kill these things. I'm getting too worn out for this."

Sara toyed with the blade a bit. "That was easy."

"Not when they keep coming back for more. There's just no end to them."

Orcus frowned a bit and pondered. _What's keeping these things from dying? There has to be a source that keeps reviving them._

On the northwest section, Horusmon dove down to attack Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Valkyrie Haumea, and Hayata. The trio were ready for the zombified monster. Hayata had attached pieces of concrete to his fists, which doubled as boxing gloves. He jumped up and clobbered Horusmon with a right hand. The Chimera's lightning fast was too fast for Horusmon to keep up with. The much faster Quaoar flew up to meet Horusmon head-on and unleashed a long vine that ensnared the falcon's wings. She swung Horusmon around and threw him to the ground where Valkyrie Haumea picked him up with a platform made of sand. She used the sand platform and tossed him into building as it sandwiched him in between.

As Horusmon slid off the building, Haumea used her sand to trap and seal him within. With a snap of her fingers, she made spikes pop out from every end and skewering the zombie inside the sand prison.

"That should hold him," Haumea said. "Don't know how long I can, though."

Quaoar nodded in approval. "Nice work, Haumea. You and Makemake do show a lot of promise."

Hayata landed beside Quaoar and Haumea. "You sure you can hold him that long."

"We'll see," muttered the sand manipulator.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar observed Haumea's spiked sand cube. _Amazing ability. I can still hardly believe there's more Kuipers, but I'm glad Makemake and Haumea showed up. _

Upon their arrival, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon with Pegasus and RJ witnessed the Dai-Valkyrie Kuipers, the Valkyrie Kuiper duo, Angemon X, and the Chimeras handily taking care of the Digi-Zombies. They saw the giant IceDevimon recovering whilst trying to catch Angemon X and Varuna.

"Glad you guys made it!" Sedna addressed the princess, the demon, and the pegacorn. "We could use some help with the big one."

"Right," Neo Moon replied. "RJ, go help Dimitri and Varuna."

"I'm on it! Heads up, you big ice freak!" RJ openly announced, much to Neo Moon and Pegasus' chagrins.

Pegasus shook his head. "He shouldn't broadcast himself like that to an enemy."

Neo Moon groaned. "Nothing we can do now. He's just being RJ." She shifted Pegasus toward Sedna and her group. "C'mon, we can help out with them."

As IceDevimon brought his giant hand over Varuna, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi raised her ax to hold off the behemoth. She lifted IceDevimon's hand off and flew up cutting off his hand with her ax. Angemon X carved a Ki beam through IceDevimon's chest.

"HEADS UP!" Came a loud and brash voice.

Angemon X and Varuna felt an immense power increase behind them. They turned and saw Raizen Jr. with his body covered in a red aura. He surprised IceDevimon and doubled himself as a torpedo, shooting through the icy behemoth's chest. IceDevimon collapsed favoring a gaping hole in his chest. RJ turned around and fired a massively charged red beam that blew his head off.

"Hell yeah! Direct hit!" RJ boasted as he landed where Angemon X and Varuna were. "How's that?"

Varuna quipped. "Dumbass, blowing off his head won't do crap."

"What? He has no head."

"That's not the point," Angemon X quickly added. "These things are basically digital zombies. No matter what you do they'll keep regenerating." He pointed RJ to IceDevimon, who grew out a new head. "Under normal conditions, yeah that blast would've sealed his fate. We have no idea what source is allowing them to revive."

"Well, that sucks," RJ was left dumbfounded.

Varuna added. "The others are already fighting smart and finding ways to slow down the other freaks. The big guy is going to be tougher to contain."

"Any ideas?"

"I think breaking him down and sealing the pieces using some kind of energy container should do," the Ascendant suggested. "Varuna and I can make a container combining our Ki and light to try hold him in. Are you up for it, Varuna?"

Readying her battle ax, Varuna nodded. "Anytime you're ready, I am."

"What about me?" RJ asked.

"You help us grind him to bits."

"Nice. Let's make the world's largest snowcone out of him," the demon said with a mischievous grin.

Screaming in rage, IceDevimon glided up and spread more ice as it covered other sections of the city. Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and RJ immediately headed off the ice titan and prepared to take him on despite his immense size.

ThothBabimon started ripping through the ice container sealing him. Sedna, Larry, and Eris prepared to fight him again, but Neo Moon and Pegasus descended to quickly aid them.

"Need a hand?" Neo Moon asked as she hopped off Pegasus. Drawing out her sword, she slammed it into the ground and helped forged a pink barrier around Sedna's ice container. "That should hopefully hold him."

"Thanks, Neo Moon," the Ice Senshi said.

The group's attention immediately shifted to giant hole where more Neo-Rajita hovercrafts and ships were pouring in with more invaders to deal with. The Digi-Zombies were troublesome enough, but the Neo-Rajita kept stacking the odds against the heroes.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse," muttered Larry.

"Nothing the others can't handle, I'm sure of it," Sedna reassured them. "Just as long as their leader doesn't show up with more generals." Unbeknownst to Sedna, she would be eating those words sooner than later.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

On the other side of Shinjuku, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Norse Knight, and Gaia shaved the numbers of Neo-Rajita in their area. However, the bigger the portal got the more hovercrafts and ships poured in, causing more complications for the heroes.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto turned her intense gaze toward the battle occurring with IceDevimon and the Digi-Zombies.

"They'll be fine as long as they're together, Pluto," Norse Knight asserted.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, but it appears that ice abomination continues reviving itself."

"The better question is why a Digimon is here amidst of this Rajita incursion. According to the girls, they said the Rajita generals we've encountered had Digimon catalyst DNA in them as well as seeing actual Digimon. DemiDevimon is proof of that."

Gaia added. "Then, these evil Digimon are likely in collaboration with the Neo-Rajita."

"No matter the case, we must prevent a global incursion," Pluto stated firmly. "And as long as that gap between our world and the Digital World stays open, there's no telling what else could invade this realm." She shuddered dreading the worst that could presumably follow next to trump this city-side invasion. _But, certainly nothing can top Sailor Chaos. _

"Pluto, let's clear the next area. After that, we can head off where Neo Moon, Sedna, and the others are," Norse Knight suggested, mounting Gaia as they took to the air.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto flew ahead quickly catching up.

"Pluto, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask, Mamoru?"

"You've been looking worse for wear than usual. Did something Charon say that rattled you so...?"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto furrowed her brows. "More enemies ahead of us. Let's clear this area and save any civilians." She guided Norse Knight and Gaia forward to engage another Neo-Rajita army waiting for them.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/9:43 PM**_

After desperate attempts to prevent the ritual, the ritual's survivor, Kohana, reached the sky. The three demon stones flew out from her and spun around her. Yusuke and the Neo-Spirit Detectives couldn't get close as the immense surge of Youki leaking from the stones protected Kohana. The bird demon that Kohana became became engulfed in a black cocoon made of Youki. The heavens seemingly split open to reveal a portal that shot down a powerful beam of lavender light.

**(Cue Onimusha 3 OST – **_**Beast God Leaps Forward**_**)**

"Something tells me we're in a world of hurt," Yusuke growled.

Cammy cried out painfully while grabbing her face. "This amount of Youki... it's too much for me to bear...!"

Aoshi, Moonlight Knight Shingo, and Shura stayed close to Cammy, who was on the verge of screaming in pain. The powerful Youki emanating from the portal made the young Miko tremble.

"It's a strong Youki power... it's definitely him..." she mumbled fearfully.

"Arago!" Aoshi yelled as he looked to where Lady Lupin was frozen still. "C'mon, Yui, what are you still doing down there?"

"Something's coming out!" Shingo cried out, pointing to a large black shadow emerging from the portal.

All spectators witnessed this dark shadow spread out as large red eyes opened and gleamed. It quickly wrapped itself over the dark cocoon that sealed Kohana and the demon stones. The two dark forces converged causing the entire vicinity, if not the whole Meikai universe, to tremble violently. The sky turned red in conjunction with shifting climate caused by the fluctuating strong Youki presence.

Everyone excluding Long, were in a state of disarray and horror when the darkness cocoon slowly descended. Long casted a gleeful albeit sadistic looking demeanor on the demonic shell containing what he believes to be Arago's spirit fusing with Kohana's body.

**(End theme)**

"Yes, I know it's you, Lord Arago! I've been waiting long to see you in your glory!" Long shouted, laughing aloud.

"I can't believe this," Selipa muttered. "We were still too late!"

Yasha growled as she ran up toward Long. "This is all on you, Long! You longed for Arago to be revived!"

Long evaded Yasha and jumped into mid-air taunting her. "If you hadn't brought Rio here, this wouldn't have happened, but he came knowing he'd have to fight his brother. You fools only helped accelerate Arago's return!"

"You shut up! It's not too late!" Kuwabara barked, quickly bringing out his Dimension Sword to cut the cocoon in half.

"Wait! Kohana's in there!" Mizuno pleaded.

"Yeah, you'll destroy her body, too!" Maya said.

Kuwabara had to stop and remember Kohana. If he followed through with cutting the dark cocoon, he could risk destroying Kohana. He watched Yoko Kurama, Hiei, and Brimstone storming ahead to attack the dark cocoon, but the enormous surge of Youki blew them back quite easily. Just when it couldn't get any worse, the cocoon began cracking. Cracks formed around the crystallized object as purple light leaked out from these cracks. The pressure within made the cocoon explode, sending out hundreds of crystallized shards across the area.

**(Cue Onimusha 3 OST – **_**The Last Moment**_**)**

The Spirit and Neo-Spirit Detectives braced themselves when the cocoon split up and revealed a human figure covered in purple and black energy. The black aura that had the red eyes covered Kohana's body as if swallowing her starting head first and spreading down to her feet. Kohana's own Demon Dark Star Stone seeped through her forehead. Her brothers' Demon Sun and Moon Stones went into her left and right shoulders. After the stones entered her body, the dark entity finished engulfing the girl, transforming and aging her into an adult. Her long red hair turned dark purple, extending past her back and growing longer. Her face matured as her eyes turned lifeless and gold. The black aura shaped into black armor, covering her whole body minus her forearms and fingers, that seemingly infused with her skin. Two metal wings protruded on each side from her back – making it four wings in total. A dark purple mist enveloped Kohana, who was now completely taken over by Arago's spirit.

The Spirit and Neo-Spirit Detectives were still in a state of shock and disarray upon witnessing Arago's ascension. Lady Lupin watched helplessly while the unknown force kept her body locked.

Arago slowly gazed over 'his' new body, albeit a feminine body but with immense spiritual power coupled with his own demonic force and the three demon stones fused with him.

"Arago's returned... damn it all..." Selipa cursed as she held Kyo's body close.

**(End theme)**

Maya, still sitting near Rio's body, felt her body becoming an emotional wreck just being near Arago's Youki. The same could be said for most of everyone else who wasn't completely worn out from the battles. Yusuke and the Neo-Detectives descended near Arago's position.

"This can't be... Kohana..." Cammy shuddered, looking toward the creature who now possesses her friend's body. She pivoted her view on Lady Lupin. "Yui, look what's happened to her!"

**(Cue Onimusha 3: Demon's Siege – **_**Demon Dimension**_**)**

Yusuke slowly encircled Arago and measured the Taiyoukai lord's immense Youki. Despite being a high S-Class being, Yusuke felt intense chills coming down his spine.

"Man, Arago sure lives up to his reputation," muttered the ex-Detective. "Even without Kohana and the stones, he's got massive reserves of freaking Youki!" He turned to his friends and colleagues, who were too shocked to even move.

Long was mesmerized by the Taiyoukai's power. "Indeed, you fools. What did you think you'd be fighting against? Lord Arago is nothing you and your friends have ever faced. He's one of the oldest Taiyoukai to have lived since the dawn of mankind. The tales of Arago have been passed down for generations across Meikai and Makai. He's the one being that King Enma fears." He chuckled at the thought of Arago and Enma's eventual confrontation. "No doubt by now that big fool regrets sending warlocks to destroy Lord Arago's body and sending his spirit to the depths of the Meikai. The demon stones that we've equipped the Kuroshishi siblings with are in fact Lord Arago's valued sources that augmented his already immeasurable strength. How did me and my two colleagues learn of them? When Arago's spirit was sealed here, the stones were sent here and their arrival came to our attention. When we uncovered them, we didn't know we were in possession of artifacts belonging to a powerful Taiyoukai lord. As we meddled with the stones for our own greed, Lord Arago's spirit contacted us telepathically. We reached to us and asked for some tributes. In time, as we gathered followers in Lord Arago's name, more tributes were dedicated to him. One day, after establishing our unholy sanctuary, Lord Arago told us that three descendants of the warlocks that sealed him would be born with immeasurable power that was on par with theirs. He asked us to take these three humans from the human world. Of course, there was the Kekkai barrier established by King Enma that we had to bypass. This was easily handled when we created devices that decreased our Youki class levels down to B-class. This enabled one of us to go through that net undetected and using a tracing device that allowed us to locate these three humans with immense spiritual powers. Sure enough we located the Kuroshishi family. Rio, Kyo, and Kohana were captured when they were mere children. The latter of which was just an infant. We took their biological parents hostage as well. The father died protecting his wife and precious children. I made sure he died an honorable death." His crude remark made nearly everyone but Arago convey their disgust with the Demon Priest's reprehensible actions. "And I made short work of his wife, but rather give her a quick death. I made her suffer slow and agonizing pain when I made her my whore. Each time the brats would refuse to cooperate, I'd torture their mother. When the time came for the ritual, Kyo received his Demon Moon Stone. Shortly after, the Demon Sun Stone was implanted in Rio. Once Kohana was set to receive her stone, Tsukiyomi grew disgusted with my treatment of the children's mother and apparently made a pact with her daughter, Yasha, to retrieve Rio and Kohana to take to the real world. There wasn't any time to save Kyo from our unholy ritual. This ritual invoked the darkness within Kyo that allowed for the Moon Stone to corrupt him easily. Over a decade passed and with the progressing times, many things have since come to pass. I unknowingly impregnated their mother as she gave birth to a demon halfbreed, which I discarded only for Yasha to retrieve. The Kuroshishi wench shortly died afterward and thus my mutt of a daughter was born." He eyed Nadeshiko and Yasha meticulously. "You have _her _eyes and burning hatred for me, you half-breed little bitch. But, you should be honored to be born from my bloodline."

Nadeshiko hissed but Yasha stopped the child from attacking him directly.

"It would only be a matter of time before Rio and Kohana revealed their presence to us. The other Taiyoukai masters who were sealed on Earth ages ago were released by Demento, we used this to lure out any beings capable of fighting the Taiyoukai masters. We learned that the Spirit Detectives led by Yusuke Urameshi faced enemies with immense abilities. Amongst Yusuke's new allies just so happened to be Rio and later his sister Kohana. When the Taiyoukai masters fell along with Demento's plans, we, the Demon Priests, schemed and waited until the right opportunity presented itself. We wanted Kyo as ready as he can be to join the Demon Knights to retrieve Rio and Kohana. And you fools should be able to figure out what happens next. These few days have led to this glorious moment.

Arago turned around slowly and eyed Long, giving no expressive response. The Taiyoukai lord remained apathetic listening to Long's backstory.

"Lord Arago, our plan..." Long corrected himself. "No, _your_ plan succeeded."

"Everything adds up," Hiei muttered. "Arago's spirit couldn't break from his prison and physically come to contact with any demon in this realm. So, he dropped his demon stones and whoever picks up these stones would receive a telepathic message from him."

"He banked on the chance a demon or a group of demons find his stones to carry out his schemes. Arago undoubtedly orchestrated this with the utmost patience," stated Yoko Kurama. "Ingenious."

"Ingenious? He's a bastard for what he's done to the Kuroshishi family!" Kuwabara expressed his disdain for the elaborately planned series of events.

"And Arago's a coward for using Kohana's body," Maya reproved the Demon Priest and Arago's actions.

"Long!" Yusuke yelled toward the Demon Priest. "You know you're not getting out of this alive! As for Arago, we're permanently kicking his ass out of Kohana's body."

Long laughed at Yusuke's threats. "I'd like to see you try. Lord Arago can easily dispatch of you all. He's an entity that not even King Enma has the courage to fight alone. That's why he used warlocks to destroy Lord Arago's body, cast him to the Meikai, and seal his spirit away. King Enma's fate now rests in Lord Arago's hands."

"He wouldn't really be considering..." Selipa gasped. "No, Arago intends to go to Spirit World!"

"Not when I'm here to stop your asses!" Yusuke stepped in Long and Arago's path.

**(End theme)**

The other Spirit and Neo-Detectives responded to Yusuke's bold declaration. Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama, Hiei, Brimstone, and Mizuno stood alongside Yusuke. Before Aoshi, Shingo, and Shura joined them, they tried getting Cammy to regain her resolve. Aoshi raced over to Lady Lupin.

"Yui! C'mon, get up!" Aoshi pleaded while shaking her. "This is our chance to save Kohana!" He stopped moving her as he felt a subtle Ki emerging and noticed a light golden sheen outlining Lady Lupin's body. This intrigued Aoshi as his demon senses shuddered feeling an unknown albeit holy presence around her. "Yui?"

_What's happening? What are you doing to me?!_ Lady Lupin demanded as she fought an internal war with the other 'entity' that seemingly took over her body. She saw the golden sheen outlining her entire frame. "Aoshi, don't get too close... I feel something... big about to burst out... the force that's gotten a hold of me..."

"What force?"

"Get back!" Lady Lupin screamed, instinctively repelling Aoshi back using her own spirit power. "I don't know if this power might harm you... since it's resisting your Youki..."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" A befuddled Shingo witnessed Lady Lupin pushing Aoshi with just a reflex of her new aura. "Hey, are you seeing that?"

Cammy turned around quickly. Her Miko senses probed the holy power emanating from Lady Lupin and eyed the distinct aura outlining her friend's body.

"Yui...?!" Cammy called to her friend.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Monster Suit **_**(3:01-4:01)**

The Spirit Detectives mounted an assault and converged on Arago. However, the Taiyoukai lord merely flexed a powerful shockwave from the aura and sent the Detectives flying. Yusuke, Yoko Kurama, and Hiei landed on their feet first as Mizuno and Brimstone followed as well. But, Kuwabara hit the ground hard where Maya watched him fall.

"Kuwabara!" Maya screamed.

"It's useless. You fools can try converging your attacks at once and it wouldn't matter," Long laughed off their intents to subdue Arago. "Don't you remember? Lord Arago is using Kohana's body. You'll be destroying her body, but I'm sure he won't allow that to come to pass."

Arago made a slow advance for Yusuke, Hiei, and Yoko Kurama first. The Taiyoukai lord pivoted to the right side as Mizuno and Brimstone stood up.

"I wish I can help, but I can't let Kyo's body be destroyed..." Selipa muttered, resisting the urge to spring into the fight. She held Kyo's lifeless body on her lap and quivered, struggling to make her choice.

Maya, too, was contemplating joining her colleagues, but protecting Rio's body became a priority.

"Nadeshiko, go with Kuwabara," Yasha instructed the child. "Looks like I'll be joining the fight soon."

Suddenly, everyone ceased any attack or advancement into the battle. Every warrior, and spectator, attentively turned to see Lady Lupin sporting a golden aura, which spooked Long and intrigued Arago. Both seemed to comprehend the very nature of this strange golden aura flaring around Lady Lupin.

"Kurama, are you sensing this?" Hiei inquired with his eyes on Lady Lupin.

"That golden light... it's almost akin to Yusuke and Sensui's Sacred Energy light, but it's not the same," the silver-haired demon indicated.

"Yui?!" Yusuke called out to her direction.

"YUI!" Aoshi, Cammy, and Shingo shouted together.

**(End theme)**

Arago's intrigued demeanor didn't subside despite Lady Lupin now standing tall and wearing a golden aura. Lady Lupin suddenly regressed as her form split into their original components: Yui and DarkGabumon. However, as DarkGabumon collapsed, Yui still sported this distinct golden aura, which contained a source of ancient and holy power.

"Yes, so, you're also one of the descendants of the warlocks that sealed me, but there was one amongst you that possessed this unique source of power," Arago finally spoke with a voice mixed of his own and an older-sounding albeit more subdued Kohana. He relaxed his posture and locked eyes with Yui. "You're one of them... Tenyou descendant." Upon hearing this, everyone else were taken aback with this shocking and unsettling revelation.

xxxxx

After taking a massive pummeling from his opponents, Vigor was beyond simply being battered and bruised. He had taken many body blows coupled with massive shots of Youki leaving scathe marks. His right arm was twisted and hanging by his side. Half of his left shoulder was torn off thanks to Raizen. Panting heavily, Vigor was on the teetering close to his demise as he also suffered heavy blood loss from a combined assault by Raizen, Toguro, Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki.

"Any last words?" Raizen smirked sadistically, lifting his hands readily to deliver the final blow.

Vigor closed his eyes and seemingly prepared to resign himself to his fate.

Suddenly, Raizen ceased delivering the final blow as he and the others quickly picked up a tidal wave of surging Youki spreading out. They feared as much that the Youki belonged to Arago. Vigor sank to a knee and felt the power emanating from Arago's presence.

"This truly is Arago?" Enki was baffled upon feeling the Taiyoukai lord's Youki.

Yomi added with concern. "They couldn't prevent it in time!"

Mukuro shuddered whilst feeling Arago's power. "So, this is the monster's power that was foretold in the stories."

"I never would've imagined any power, demon, human, or otherwise, to possess this magnitude of spirit power," Toguro assessed Arago's unfathomable strength.

As Raizen quickly turned on Vigor, he lunged at the gorilla demon and grabbed him by his throat. He tightened his grip, choking Vigor and forcing him to regurgitate blood.

"You and the Priests brought that monster out. Now you realize the consequences that will follow once he's let loose out of the Meikai."

"What do you care?" Vigor coughed. "You don't even have a sliver of hope left... not when Arago takes his anger out on King Enma. When that happens, the balance maintaining the realms will be thrown into a sea of chaos."

Raizen threw Vigor down leaving him to bleed to death. He and the demons stared off toward the castle and stormed forward to confront Arago while rejoining Yusuke's group. As Vigor tried sitting up, he collapsed as his lied in a pool of his own blood. His body seemingly vanished away inexplicably.

"Even at our speed, I doubt we'll make it time to help Yusuke and the others!" Enki said, panting hard. "We used up some of our energy just fighting that Priest."

Suddenly, the demon group ceased their advancement as they sensed another source of power rising.

"This is..." Mukuro gasped. "Not a demon's power."

"No, it's a Tenyou's," Raizen confirmed. "I would know a power of that nature. I've encountered few during my lifetime. But, this one is unique as the source is coming from one of Yusuke's colleagues and this individual is preparing to clash with Arago."

"Is this Tenyou's power enough to match Arago's?" Toguro inquired to the veteran demon.

"Unlikely, but this Tenyou's power is not to be taken lightly. We can't miss this. Follow me."

With that, the demons headed through the castle and stormed through while forging their own path toward the ritual site.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Chuu had finished punching down the doors leading them into the slaves' room where all the captive female human and demon slaves were held in captivity. Startled by Chuu's explosive entrance, the slaves huddled close together all shaking in fear.

"Relax, ladies," Chuu smiled. "We're here to get ya all out. C'mon, we're ready to split."

The slaves were hesitant to trust Chuu, which didn't do him and his group any favors. Natsume persuaded him to put her down. As he set Natsume down, the female demon approached the slaves and convinced them. However, some were too adamant to leave with their loyalty to Tsukiyomi too strong to break.

"There's a war going on out there and your mistress is in the middle of it," Natsume tried her hardest to get them to comply. "There's a chance she won't make it if Arago is revived. Besides, it's not safe here. You can choose to leave with us to live another day or stay behind to die."

After what seemed like forever, the slaves finally complied to Natsume's wishes and followed Chuu out.

"Natsume, it seems your suspicions of Tsukiyomi being dead are confirmed," Hokushin said. "Just a while ago, I felt Tsukiyomi's Youki fade rapidly."

Upon hearing this startling news, the slaves were taken aback swiftly and mourned their mistress' passing.

"C'mon, y'all, we ain't got time to idle around. We gotta get our asses out of here!" Chuu bellowed as he picked Natsume up. "Just in case you fall down again."

"You heard him, guys! Let's move!" Kujo declared.

As the group advanced through the hallways, Natsume looked over her shoulder and tried feeling Tsukiyomi's Youki, but she couldn't get even a trace of the Priest's presence.

"You gonna be ok, Natsume?"

"Yeah, thanks for the concern, Chuu," she muttered while massaging her hand over her stomach. _I'm now carrying Tsukiyomi's last child. How am I supposed to tell my brother and the others?_

"If Lady Tsukiyomi is gone, where we will go? We have no homes to return to!" A human woman called out, addressing hers and the harem's gravest concern.

A demon girl added almost crying. "Yeah, some of us actually liked pleasuring our mistress! Without her, what's our purpose now?!"

"We'll find a refuge for you all," Hokushin reassured them.

Chuu smirked. "Maybe Yasha's village might take y'all in. Y'all know Yasha is Tsukiyomi's eldest daughter?"

"Yes, but will she accept us?" Another human girl asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Chuu, perhaps because they're not sure if Yasha's sisters will agree," Natsume said. "But, it's worth a try. She could even convince her sisters to let these slaves take refuge with them for a while until things settle down."

"Good point. All right, we're outta here!"

The group finally made it through the hallway and headed through some gates taking them to a series of gates. However, the demons felt the immense Youki exuding from Arago and the spiritual power from the Tenyou's presence. No words were uttered as Chuu and his group knew a clash was set to commence.

xxxxx

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #10 (0:00-1:00))**

The unsettling shock was finally settling in the mindsets of the Spirit and Neo-Detectives. Long was greatly taken aback by the presence of the Tenyou's awakening. Yusuke and the others were captivated seeing Yui with long golden hair and peculiar red 'tattoos' embellish on sections of her body, including her shoulders and back.

"Yui...?!" Cammy gaped in shock. _Wow, this spiritual power from Yui is almost strong as my own!_

"Cammy, mind explaining this one to me?" Shingo asked the Miko.

Picking up DarkGabumon, Aoshi saw his closest friend enshrouded by the thick golden aura. "Tenyou... I heard my father speak of beings of such nature, but I never thought Yui would be one."

Most of the other Spirit Detectives were at a loss for words.

Kuwabara was equally flabbergasted. His spiritual awareness, being greater than the non-demons except arguably Cammy's, sensed the enormous holy energies exuding from Yui's Tenyou cloak.

Long's features relaxed as he smiled. _Ah, yes, now I see. She's indeed a descendant of a Tenyou... perhaps one of those warlocks if my hunch is correct. And this girl must have the atavism of a Tenyou, much like Yusuke Urameshi had the Mazoku's atavism. She's awakened the hidden trait of one of the ancient Tenyou from ages ago, but despite how great her power is... it's still nothing to Lord Arago. _

Despite Yui's Tenyou awakening, Arago's calm features hadn't subsided. The Taiyoukai lord wasn't seemingly concerned and seemed more intrigued than scared.

**(Cue theme)**

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #3 (0:22-3:57))**

When Yui made the first move, she vanished and rematerialized in front of Arago. With a flex of her golden aura, she hit Arago head-on and landed a punch to the Taiyoukai's face. Yui quickly landed numerous body blows that dazed Arago and even ate through his dark aura. However, all it took was Arago to repel Yui with a mere push of his own aura. Yui was thrown back several feet, but the Tenyou landed on all fours and stood up primed and ready to continue.

Yusuke quickly decided it was now or never to reassert himself in the battle.

"Be wise, Yusuke," Yoko Kurama advised him. "Remember, that is Kohana's body."

"I just don't think even this Tenyou power Yui's unlocked will be enough!" Yusuke said, worrying over the fates of Yui and Kohana. _Something's gotta be done to keep these two from destroying each other. Arago can rot for all I care, but Yui and Kohana... no, I'm not going to let them share Rio's fate!_

Arago vanished and reappeared behind Tenyou Yui. The golden-haired girl whirled around and was quickly backhanded with ease. Yui landed on her feet whilst wiping the blood from her bottom lip. Yui stood ready to fight and beckoned the Taiyoukai lord to engage her. Arago took the invite and bumrushed Yui fast as they clashed again, igniting an explosion of light that covered the vicinity.

All spectators marveled at the immense power clash between the two.

Arago and Yui's fists connected with their faces. They snapped back and phased out fast as they rematerialized in the air. They faced off for a few moments before recommencing their heated clash.

Yusuke activated his sacred light energy. _Yui, your strong and I'm proud, but the minute you're in deep trouble, I'll take the fight from here. _

Hiei asserted. "You'd best interject when Arago's guard is down."

"I had that in mind, too."

Long overheard their strategy and dismissed them. "Fools. They know nothing. I bet even Spirit World and King Enma are aware of this. They're all going to pay when Arago and I greet them. Lord Arago, finish that Tenyou brat and make short work of the others!"

Arago and Yui continued their long clash that shook the entire Sheol vicinity. The clash of their powers was felt throughout the dimension as soon even Spirit World would pick up on their activity.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/9:51 PM**_

Shogundramon stepped forward readily prepared to take BelialMyotismon down. As the demonic behemoth prepared to strike him, Shogundramon threw a right hand and landed a straight jab into BelialMyotismon's face. The blow not only connected but exuded enough of a shockwave to knock BelialMyotismon a few feet back.

Baffled, BelialMyotismon trembled after taking Shogundramon's earth-shattering blow.

"I'm surprised you were able to tank that hit!" Shogundramon said in a deep and determined tone. "But, you won't survive long after the next few attacks." He quickly dropped into a battle stance and encircled the dazed monster.

BelialMyotismon sneered at the Jogress fused warrior. "Yes, so you two merged to create this united being. You did catch me off guard with that sucker punch, but don't you start talking like you're anywhere on my level! You're still the same fools who won't learn their place!"

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST – **_**We Are Xros Heart!**_**)**

Drawing out both swords from his back, Shogundramon bumrushed BelialMyotismon. "I think it's you who won't learn his place, vampire demon! We will destroy you in the name of the Dra-Warriors!"

Shogundramon and BelialMyotismon heatedly engaged battle. The titans collided causing the encompassing area to rattle between their rapidfire blows and their earth-shuddering stomps.

Still stricken with grief, Elementdramon stayed with Dai-Valkyries Venus, Mercury, and Neptune. The Senshi marveled at the intensity the two behemoths were exhibiting.

"Just look at them go! C'mon, Ninjadramon! Herodramon!" Venus cheered on the Jogress Digimon.

Neptune corrected her. "They're Shogundramon now, Venus. And naturally both Digimon combined produced this one strong entity."

Mercury added while observing them. "I suggest we move. We don't want to get in Shogundramon's way. On top of that, we'll get crushed in the middle of the crossfire."

"No kidding," Venus said as she picked Elementdramon up. "C'mon, those two will avenge your friends. I promise."

Elementdramon sighed while nodding. "You're right. C'mon, Shogundramon, finish him off!"

As the Dai-Valkyries and Elementdramon relocated in the air, Shogundramon's swords collided with BelialMyotismon's massive shoulders. As the Jogress warrior's swords were struck in BelialMyotismon's shoulders, the mouths on these giant shoulder pods opened and began releasing darkness energy.

"Time to seal your fate! Resign to your demise!"

Shogundramon twisted his swords as the blades expelled fire that nullified the darkness energy leaking from the mouths. Then, he sent the fire into BelialMyotismon and caught him in an inferno pillar that scorched the vampire demon alive.

"_**Asura Inferno Storm!**_" shouted the Jogress Digimon.

BelialMyotismon wailed painfully and stumbled back with his body scorched by the flames consuming him. Shogundramon followed through by hitting the villain with ten. No, twenty. No, forty. No, eight. But, a _hundred _sword strikes that connected with BelialMyotismon. When Shogundramon finished, he polished it off by hitting BelialMyotismon with a double bladed strike as both swords were imbued with fire.

"_**100 Asura Flame Strikes! And Double Inferno Slashes!**_"

The end result from the final two attacks caused flames to burst out of BelialMyotismon's chest. Shogundramon turned around watching BelialMyotismon on his knees and wailing out in excruciating pain.

"Your end is coming, BelialMyotismon. I hope you're ready for it."

"My end... hah, you have no idea..." BelialMyotismon grinned sadistically as he stood and flew into the air. "You've wounded me greatly, but I have enough power to turn this whole Dra-Warrior base into a ruins!"

"You won't...!" Shogundramon exclaimed.

Raising his arms overhead, BelialMyotismon laughed evilly. "Try and stop me, you fools!"

"No, I've gotta stop him!" Shogundramon spread his wings and glided up to meet BelialMyotismon.

"_**Screaming Darkness!**_"

A wave of darkness slammed into Shogundramon hard and pushed him back. However, the Jogress-powered Dra-Warrior persevered and gutted it out by unleashing a heat aura that forged a path through the darkness. The demonic abomination was bewildered by the turn of events and forged darkness spheres, which he hit Shogundramon with.

"Let's give him some support, Senshi," Dai-Valkyrie Venus declared.

The Dai-Valkyries quickly shot upward behind BelialMyotismon. While the villain and the Dra-Warrior clashed, the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi unleashed attacks that impacted BelialMyotismon's unguarded back. BelialMyotismon spread the glider-shaped wings outward and released a wave of darkness blowing the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi back. Dai-Valkyrie Venus forged a metal chain and tossed it around BelialMyotismon, hooking up his head.

"What's this?!"

"Shogundramon, take him down!" Venus shouted.

Readily combining his swords, Shogundramon created a longer one imbued with fire. While Venus had BelialMyotismon chained by the neck, Shogundramon too advantage of BelialMyotismon and impaled the burning blade through the demon's chest.

However, he didn't stop there. Shogundramon jumped up and sliced upward cutting BelialMyotismon's chest open.

"_**Asura Upper Slash!**_"

Then, Shogundramon wasn't finished yet as his chest opened and revealed a giant cannon that pointed to BelialMyotismon at point blank. Dai-Valkyrie Venus removed her chain and teleported back with the others.

"Damn you...!" grumbled BelialMyotismon.

"This one's for all our comrades you killed. Goodbye. _**Sunburst Cannon!**_" Shogundramon howled as the cannon unloaded an enormous heat blast. The ensuing blast engulfed BelialMyotismon and vaporized him completely. From out of BelialMyotismon's back came a glowing black orb, which the Dai-Valkyrie readily pursued. But then, a small portal opened up to pull the orb in and closed up much to the Senshi's chagrin.

**(End theme)**

"What was that just now?" Venus wondered. "A hole just popped up and took whatever came out of the big freak."

Neptune frowned. "I don't know, but it's out of our hands for now."

_I do wonder what that portal was? Whatever came out of BelialMyotismon could've been his core. _Mercury thought as Elementdramon rejoined Shogundramon.

Raising his head, Shogundramon looked to the sky and sighed deeply. _You've been avenged, my friends. You and AlforceVeedramon can rest peacefully._

"It's a shame about our ninja friends. Wish they would've been here to see it all. Now it's up to us to lead the Dra-Warriors against the remaining invaders on our base," Elementdramon stated. "Let's not give up. Our allies surely will want us to press forward."

"Indeed," Shogundramon concurred.

Before the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi could add to the conversation, the Neo-Rajita mothership casted a giant shadow over the whole Dra-Warrior base. All Dra-Warrior and Neo-Rajita soldier ceased their fighting to witness the mothership heading northeast toward the doorway leading into Earth.

Mercury pointed out. "That's the Neo-Rajita facility we infiltrated."

"And it doubles as a ship," Neptune stated the obvious. "It appears the Neo-Rajita are heading somewhere. Very likely our world. Hippocampus' waves are telling me the Neo-Rajita's leader is aboard that mothership."

"Then, pursue your enemy, Senshi," Shogundramon suggested. "We're grateful for all you've done. Our fallen comrades, too, thank you. But, you have your own battle ahead in your world. We, the Dra-Warriors, will assist with the other pillars and communities to subdue the invaders."

"And thank you for all you guys done for us," Dai-Valkyrie Venus nodded as she called Mercury and Neptune to follow her. "Should we win our battles, let's see each other again!"

Shogundramon and Elementdramon watched the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi follow the mothership.

"You think they can take care of the invaders' leader?"

"Yes, I believe they will. With BelialMyotismon and the general gone, the grunts should easily fall next. Let's finish up here and head out to assist the pillars restore balance to our world!" Shogundramon declared when he and Elementdramon stormed off to amass the resistance against the invaders.

xxxxx

Having secured the Dra-Warrior base and defeated Revenant, Dai-Valkyries Venus, Mercury, and Neptune were quickly closing the gap between them and the Neo-Rajita mothership.

"Dead ahead, guys," Venus pointed to the ship. "No turning back now."

"I hope the others are ok. Since ship should be big enough for them to notice," Mercury said.

"At the least, we'll finally be returning home," added Neptune. "Still, I'm curious of the source behind that portal that removed that orb from BelialMyotismon. Gamera might've had a hand in that."

"Good possibility, but we might find out soon. Let's lay low near the ship and trying breaking our way into it."

The Dai-Valkyrie trio continued to tail the mothership with the hope the other Senshi will follow.

One pillar was secured and two more were left to go.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/9:57 PM**_

The battles for the Amazon Kingdom were drawing near their decisive conclusions. However, the invaders adamantly refused to let the Amazons regain their territory without a fight. Sely and Amazoness Queen attacked Medusamon whilst keeping the gorgon's attention from Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter and Sanzomon.

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Treachery**_**)**

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter raised her Mjolnir and fired another lightning shot toward Ztreko-Li. Ztreko-Li narrowly dodged the blast and flew into the air. Jupiter merely flew up faster than Ztreko-Li could keep up and landed a fierce punch that dazed Ztreko-Li. Jupiter came up behind Ztreko-Li and folded both arms around Ztreko-Li's waist.

"Let go!" Ztreko-Li demanded, struggling to break out of the brunette's hold.

Grinning, Jupiter tightened her hold and prepared to fly up through the ceiling. Just then, Examon surprised everyone present as he hovered over palace. Athenamon and Unfriendly Amazon were seen standing atop Examon's head.

"Lady Athenamon?! Unfriendly?!" Sanzomon cried out in shock. "You're back!"

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter added with a smile. "Better late than never."

Upon seeing her hated rival, Najadramon fiercely hissed. "You are unwise to return, Athenamon!"

Amazoness Queen said nothing as Athenamon and Unfriendly jumped down into the palace.

"Who's the dragon?" inquired Sanzomon. "Wait, could that be...?"

"Examon, former Royal Knight exiled sometime go," Athenamon briefly explained before shooting a fierce gaze to Najadramon. "Medusamon, Najadramon, whatever you want to call yourself, I don't care. I'm ending this once and for all. I will set all my sisters you turned to stone free."

As Athenamon made her bold statement, Najadramon couldn't help but chortle. "...all of you sisters, you say? Oh, how I wish you were here to see what happened. I would've been thrilled to see the look on your face."

Athenamon turned as she noticed Amazoness Swordswoman turned to stone along with Dai-Valkyrie Uranus and Titaniamon.

"Swordswoman, no!" Unfriendly cried out as she ran over to where Sanzomon situated the three petrified warriors together. "She, Titaniamon, and I believe Sailor Uranus were turned to stone!"

"Yes, too bad for you Swordswoman had to become stone, but she's better served as a garden decoration," chuckled the gorgon. "But, ultimately she's not the one you should mourn. There was one brave Amazon that put it all on the line to stop my rampage. Want to take a guess who the unlucky victim was?"

Unfriendly recalled Amazoness Paladin being one the few Amazons to have escaped Najadramon's petrification beams.

"Lady Athenamon, I remember... no, I sworn we saw Paladin with Swordswoman!"

"Paladin..." Athenamon growled, shifting a heated glare toward Najadramon again. "Don't tell me you... you... killed her?!"

Najadramon smirked. "And she died a glorious warrior's death. I made sure her final moments were most memorable..."

_**Bam!**_

Athenamon hastily punched Najadramon mid-sentence and so hard she sent her sailing through the air. Najadramon hit the ground hard only to recoil quickly and rub her face, but Athenamon gave her no time to recover and slashed through her chest. Najadramon wailed painfully as blood squirted from the grievous chest wound.

"Nicely done, Lady Athenamon!" Unfriendly cheered on the Digi-Amazon.

"Unfriendly," Sanzomon whispered. "It's me, D'Arcmon. I've finally evolved and became Sanzomon. Looks like all my hard training paid off. All I needed was the big push to evolve in face of danger."

"Better now than never. So, what are you doing with a barrier over yourself and these three?"

"I'm going to utilize my new found magic to undo Najadramon's petrification spell, but I need time to recollect my spell powers. I'm barely getting used to not using a sword for once." Sanzomon closed her eyes and focused on tapping into her spell power. "This barrier should remain stabilized, but it won't hold up over an extended period."

"I'll cover you while Lady Athenamon works over killing that monster."

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter flew up taking Ztreko-Li with her. Examon moved away as he let Jupiter carry the Neo-Rajita into the air.

"Hey, lady," Examon addressed Athenamon during her battle. "You sure you got this?"

Athenamon howled fiercely and slammed Najadramon's head into a wall.

"I have this under control, Examon. Go and assist your two subordinates?"

"Man. No tip?" Examon grumbled deeply. "All right, I could use target practice on cannon fodder. Can't let Slayerdramon and Wingdramon hog all the glory!" He took off and joined his two crew members in bombarding the Neo-Rajita mech suits and weapons into oblivion.

Ztreko-Li headbutted Jupiter's face a few times, dazing the brunette and causing her to let go. The Neo-Rajita general glided forward in a hurry and phased out. While Jupiter was still dazed, Ztreko-Li rematerialized behind the Dai-Valkyrie and prepared to behead her in one slash. Jupiter's body instinctively ignited a lightning blast that hit Ztreko-Li head-on.

"Ugh!" grunted the stunned general.

Jupiter recovered quickly and whirled around breaking Ztreko-Li's sword into pieces with Mjolnir. As Ztreko-Li tried to attack, Jupiter seized the general's right hand and flew up taking the alien hybrid with her.

"Let me go, Senshi!"

"Not a chance," Jupiter muttered firmly as she flew up past the clouds with Ztreko-Li hanging on. "There was a special attack I wanted to use on your snake friend, but never got the chance to pull it off. Ready?"

Ztreko-Li struggled to break free. As Jupiter lifted Mjolnir, she witnessed a bolt of lightning coming down and blasting Mjolnir, igniting the mystical hammer with immense electrical power. A translucent white aura flared around Mjolnir first and then Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter herself. Jupiter's body and armor absorbed the electricity, allowing her to manipulate the lightning charge flowing through and empowering her greatly.

Unable to get free, the last thing Ztreko-Li saw was a bright flash of white light hitting them both. And the last noise she heard was the sound of thunder.

Back in the palace, Athenamon hit Najadramon shoulder first and flipped her over slamming the snake into the ground. Najadramon retaliated by expelling fire at Athenamon. The Digi-Amazon countered the flames with her sword, but this enabled Najadramon to tie Athenamon's feet together with her tail. She picked Athenamon up and planted her facefirst in the ground.

"Lady Athenamon!" Sely hollered as she jumped on Najadramon and stabbed her right shoulder.

Wailing in pain, Najadramon tail whipped Sely down. Amazoness Queen jumped on Najadramon's back and wrestled the gorgon, folding both arms around her neck. Najadramon tried shaking Queen off but to no avail. Najadramon tried many times to slam Queen into the walls near them.

Queen gritted her teeth as Najadramon kept slamming her around.

"Queen's fighting for us now?" Athenamon blinked in astonishment.

Sely answered. "After the death of Paladin, she realized the wrongs she's committed, but I'm not willing to forgive her for having been in cahoots with the enemy." She stood and picked her sword up. "And I personally can't forgive her for killing someone who risked his life to save me and my friends. Only reason we're working together is to avenge Lady Paladin and slay this monster."

Athenamon firmed her expression. "What matters right now is defeating Medusamon in her Mega form. In my worn condition, I can't defeat her alone. I'll need as much help as I can." She readied her sword and watched Najadramon thrashing around trying to pry Queen off her. "We'll decide Queen's fate after this is resolved, Sely."

"Yes, Lady Athenamon."

Athenamon turned her sword and glided forward meeting Najadramon ahead. As the gorgon veered her direction, she fired multiple petrification beams, which Athenamon countered and nullified using her sword. Athenamon swerved right around Najadramon and kicked her in the back of the head. Najadramon stumbled forward with Queen driving her blade into the gorgon's back. Najadramon screamed in agony. Athenamon raced up and tried beheading Najadramon. The serpent moved her tail through the ground, but Sely stopped the tail and stabbed it with her sword.

Najadramon jerked her tail back. Just when it looked grim, Najadramon launched her other seven tails to ensnare Athenamon, Sely, and Queen. They dodged the tails coming for them. They cut off most of the tails, trimming them down to just three. Najadramon flew more fire from her mouth, but Athenamon launched an owl-shaped beam from her fist. Both attacks nullified.

"Strike now!" Athenamon ordered.

Sely and Queen lunged forward pushing Najadramon back into the throne room. Athenamon glided forward and punched Najadramon so hard she nearly took her head off.

Observing the heated battles behind a wall of debris, Amazoness Spellcaster, Lunamon, and Silent Magician made certain to stay out of the crossfire. But, being the stubborn child he is, Silent adamantly dashed from his hiding spot.

"Silent, no!" Lunamon cried out as she tried to stop him.

"No," Amazoness Spellcaster used a spell to pull Lunamon back. "Stay here. I'll get that foolish boy."

"Be careful, Granny Spellcaster."

The elder hovered into the chamber during the midst of the battles. She spotted Silent watching Amazoness Queen and Sely fighting Najadramon.

"Silent, you shouldn't be here!"

"I don't want to miss seeing that old lady. She's an excellent warrior," Silent alluded to Amazoness Queen. "She's doing good helping big sis Sely and Lady Athenamon."

Spellcaster witnessed the heat of the battle unfold. "Indeed. Paladin's death must've finally struck a nerve that caused her character to change drastically. And judging by her actions, she's realized she's been fighting for the wrong side."

"C'mon, old lady! You can slay that ugly snake!" Silent cheered on Queen and the others.

**(End theme)**

Just then, Spellcaster noticed Sanzomon and Unfriendly standing together with a magical barrier over them. Being an adept spell user, the old woman recognized the mystic properties Sanzomon was utilizing.

"Come," Spellcaster said, taking Silent Magician with her. "Do you sense that magic, child?"

"Yes, I am called Silent Magician."

"But, you're still a novice in spellcasting. That woman is casting a spell presumably to undo the petrification spell she's casted on Swordswoman, Titaniamon, and that woman who I believe is a Sailor Senshi. Her magic is not strong enough and she requires a magical boost."

"You have an idea, granny?"

"You! Over there!" Spellcaster drew Sanzomon's attention as well as Unfriendly.

"Old lady Spellcaster," Unfriendly was shocked to see the elderly woman and the magician child. "What are you and the boy doing here? It's not safe here!"

Nodding, Spellcaster turned to Sanzomon and placed a hand against the magical barrier.

"What are you doing, Spellcaster?" Sanzomon inquired, feeling a quick boost of magical power being transferred from Spellcaster to her. "You're augmenting my magical power?"

"This should help strength your magic, dear."

Suddenly, Sanzomon watched as her body became imbued with a massive magic boost. Sanzomon pushed her hands forward and unleashed her magical force that washed over the three statues. Slowly but surely Najadramon's petrification spell was becoming undone.

"It's working!" Unfriendly exclaimed.

While Najadramon tail whipped Sely and Queen into Athenamon, the gorgon noticed the activities involving the spellcasters. She took the initiative and attacked by shooting a petrification beam.

"No!" Unfriendly screamed, throwing herself in front of Spellcaster and Silent Magician.

"Unfriendly!" Sanzomon screamed, unable to move without risking leaving the statues behind.

Spellcaster pulled Silent close as Unfriendly Amazon turned into a statue. Silent covered his eyes.

"You're next for supplying them more magic, old woman!" Najadramon screeched as she shot one of her two remaining tails forward.

Spellcaster pushed Silent aside and forged a magic barrier that stopped Najadramon's tail. However, the other came shot forward and drilled through the elder's barrier, cracking it to pieces. The tail jutted through Spellcaster's gut, alarming Silent and Lunamon, who watched from afar.

"GRANNY!" The children screamed.

"I won't die... not to you..." Spellcaster smirked, grabbing a hold of Najadramon's tail. "You!" The older woman veered around and faced Sanzomon. "Absorb me... so that my knowledge to passed to a capable spellcaster..."

"Please, no! Granny Spellcaster!" Silent pleaded.

"It's ok, child. I only had a few days left... to live... I'm glad to have raised you and Lunamon well. You two are wonderful children... I'll never forget you... in fact, Sanzomon... I know you're D'Arcmon. Use my knowledge and power to their most absolute. You will have my memories and knowledge, but you'll still be you..."

"I don't know if I want to absorb you. It's wrong..."

"Hurry... I'd rather become one with a spellcaster with great potential than be eaten by that monster..."

Sanzomon finally conceded as Spellcaster's body dissolved and faded. Before she left, she touched Silent's face and smiled.

"Take care of your sister, Silent."

With that, Spellcaster's essence was absorbed by Sanzomon, whose power was augmented more. Sanzomon used a spell to pull Silent in with her behind the barrier.

"Granny... she's gone."

"No, she's not. She's part of me and I will honor her wishes, young one," she assured the sobbing child. She clamped both hands together and worked over removing Najadramon's spell. "Najadramon, you will pay for all that you've done!"

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Stand Up Be Strong**_**)**

As Najadramon turned around, Athenamon lunged forward and cut off the last two remaining tails. Sely and Queen headbutted the gorgon's stomach, causing her to double over.

"First Paladin and now Spellcaster. Are you not satisfied?!" The Digi-Amazon Queen shouted angrily. She hit Najadramon with the back of her sword.

Following the last spell incantation, Sanzomon completed her work as the first victim to be freed was Swordswoman. Swordswoman gasped and fell to one knee trying to get a feel of her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Swordswoman asked. She turned around seeing Sanzomon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sanzomon, D'Arcmon's Ultimate form," the mystic woman replied. "There's no time. Najadramon is at the mercy of Athenamon. Combine with Athenamon and become Victory Mode!"

Swordswoman's eyes saddened upon seeing the statues of Unfriendly, Titaniamon, and Uranus. Then, her look of sadness became anger as she stood up and unleashed her battle aura.

"Athenamon, I'm free and ready to merge!"

Athenamon nodded. "Let's finish this cold-hearted monster!"

Both Amazon queens turned into pillars of light and converged together.

"Athenamon!"

"Swordswoman!"

"_**Yuugou Shinka! Athenamon Victory Mode!**_"

Upon completing their fusion, Athenamon Victory Mode's strength was renewed thanks to Swordswoman's body being healed by Sanzomon's magic. Athenamon VM readied her sword as Najadramon stumbled around trying to balance her stance.

"_**Odin's Fury!**_" came a loud and powerful woman's voice above everyone.

Suddenly, there came a loud thunder crash that shook the entire royal palace. Something fell through the roof and hit the ground hard. It was Ztreko-Li, whose body was completely fried from being hit with a lethal and heavy dose of thunder. Ztreko-Li, though not dead, lied unconscious next to her own fallen subordinates. Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter descended into the room with Mjolnir still proudly lifted over her head.

"That takes care of the general," Jupiter smiled a victory grin.

"Damn, Ztreko-Li. I can't win now..." Najadramon muttered as she forged a portal. "You all win this day."

"NO!" Athenamon VM shouted, dashing forward and bumrushing Najadramon quicker than the gorgon could even perceive.

_**Swish!**_

One slash later and Najadramon's head fell off her shoulders. The body of the monster quickly dissolved right in front of everyone. Athenamon VM walked over to pick up Najadramon's head and raised it to signify the Amazon's victory.

**(End theme)**

Sanzomon ceased working her magic on the others as they quickly returned to normal. Uranus, Titaniamon, and Unfriendly were free from Najadramon's dark spell.

"We're free," Titaniamon was astonished while looking down her body.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus faced Jupiter. "That means that giant snake freak is dead?"

"Yep, and I took out the Rajita general," the green-armored Senshi said, putting a foot on Ztreko-Li's fried body. "She was tough, but ultimately I gutted it out, asked Bacchus to empower me, and hit her with my biggest attack." She held Mjolnir in her hands and smiled proudly. "I really love this hammer."

Lunamon finally came out of hiding and raced over to comfort Silent Magician.

"Oh, Silent, granny's really gone."

"No, she's not, Lunamon," Sanzomon knelt down in front of the children. "She lives through me now." She hugged them both. "I'll always be here with you, my children." She addressed them as the late-elder would often tell them, which reassured them both.

"Oh, old lady," Silent said, facing Amazoness Queen. "Thank you for helping us. Maybe you're not too bad."

Queen smiled and nodded. "Perhaps, I'm not, but quit calling me old lady. Do you see wrinkles on me?"

"Well, you might pass as an older sister."

As Queen walked over to Silent Magician, Sely stopped her with a sword to her throat. Queen ceased movement and cautiously eyed the sword's pointed end touching her skin. This terrified the children. The Amazons and the Senshi became apprehensive by Sely's action.

"Sely, don't!" Athenamon commanded.

Queen raised her hands and seemingly let Sely kill her.

"Go ahead. I deserve what's coming. What I did was wrong, but know that killing me won't revive your friend."

Anxiously shaking, Sely couldn't bring herself to take revenge. Her hesitation was firmly cemented once Silent Magician stepped in between her and Queen.

"Please, big sis Sely, don't kill her. It's over! Don't do it!"

Sely discarded the sword and tossed it aside.

Dai-Valkyrie Uranus protested. "Hold on! If you won't kill her, then she should be locked up. After all, she did kick my sword out of my hand and because of her I got turned to stone!"

Queen answered to Uranus' accusation. "That was part of a ploy by me. I persuaded Sely to go along with the plan. I attacked you and let Najadramon turn you and your friends to stone to convince her I was still on the Neo-Rajita's side." She noticed the Space Sword laying on the ground and picked it up. "Here, I believe this belongs to you." She tossed the weapon to Uranus, who caught it swiftly. "It was an on the fly plan and there was 95 percent chance it would've backfired. If it weren't for me, all you would either be dead or become permanent garden statues for that monster, especially you two." She eyed the two Dai-Valkyrie Senshi.

Jupiter sweatdropped. "Yep, she had it all planned the moment she judged Najadramon's character. Najadramon was strong, but way too short-sighted. Face it. She had you fooled, Uranus."

Miffed, Uranus swallowed her pride. "That's the last time anyone makes a garden decoration out of me."

"Is it true about Paladin being dead?" Athenamon VM addressed Queen. "Where's her body?"

"My queen!" Called out a group of voices belonging to villagers, who stepped into the chamber carrying Paladin's body.

Everyone present in the royal room fell into silence. The Amazons, especially, mourned upon seeing Paladin being placed on the floor near Athenamon VM. Unfriendly, Sanzomon, Sely, and Queen bowed their heads down to the fallen. Jupiter and Uranus, too, expressed sorrow seeing Paladin dead.

"Paladin, my friend," Athenamon VM said, stroking the coldness of the Amazon's face. "You died fighting to protect our sisters. You died an honorable death." Clenching her right fist, the Amazon queen shed a tear. "We'll preserve your body and bury you next to Sage."

"My queen," Sanzomon approached Athenamon VM.

"D'Arcmon, I'm happy to see you've evolved."

"Yes, and Amazoness Spellcaster was another unfortunate victim of Najadramon. She told me to absorb her data in order to pass her knowledge of spellcasting onto me."

"You've honored her last wish, D'Arcmon," Athenamon VM said.

"Yes, and now I can feel my powers are growing much stronger thanks to the applications and knowledge she passed onto me."

"Lady Athenamon," Jupiter addressed the Digi-Amazon. "You might want to take Paladin's somewhere safe."

"We will take care of it, Sailor Jupiter. Thank you for your concern."

"How about these four?" Titaniamon pointed to the Ztreko-Li and her subordinate officer trio. "With them beaten, they can't direct their armies."

"Perhaps," Athenamon VM asserted. "Seal them up with your magic, Sanzomon. They're our prisoners." She faced Queen next. "Queen, it's your choice, but I'd like it if you fought alongside us. What happens after this war..."

Queen complied genuinely. "I'll fight with you and our sisters until the end of this war. After that, I'll decide my own fate."

"With Najadramon's head, you could use it to turn the Neo-Rajita armies to stone very effectively," Jupiter pointed to the gorgon's head in Athenamon VM's hand.

"Indeed."

"With that monster slain, I hope that means our sisters were turned back to normal again," Unfriendly said.

Just then, Sely overheard familiar voices behind her. She whirled around to see her friends no longer petrified. Aphy, Ary, Hermy, Crony, Poseidy, Zey, and Ourany ran in to join Sely. They saw Paladin's body in Unfriendly's arms.

"Oh no, not Paladin..." Aphy clasped her mouth in shock.

"We will honor Paladin with a burial next to Sage," Athenamon VM announced. "Shortly, we aid our warrior sisters and drive these invaders off our land."

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter interjected. "We'd be honored if we could help you. With mine and Uranus' Dai-Valkyrie powers, we'd make big difference makers."

"Hey, yeah! That's a great idea!" Zey said enthusiastically.

Ourany added. "The more help, the better for us."

"Well, I did take a recourse to bring Examon and his two colleagues," Athenamon VM stated. "However, our relationship has since grown after aiding you to restore your powers and gain new armors. I can't say no either."

Titaniamon was thrilled to hear this as well. "I'll be honored to fight alongside you, Sailor Senshi."

Sely smirked. "We can turn into weapons for y'all, too."

Suddenly, everyone froze in alarm as they saw a massive mothership passing over the palace and advancing to its destination. Both Jupiter and Uranus realized where their next conflict lied ahead.

"Sorry, Athenamon," Jupiter apologized. "But, there's been a change of plans."

Uranus added. "There was an enormous evil power aboard that ship. It's definitely him. Gryphon believes so, too."

"Likewise with Bacchus. That's Gamera, the leader of the Neo-Rajita."

Athenamon VM nodded. "Then, you have a more crucial battle ahead of you. You've done all you can for us here, my friends. Thank you once again, Sailor Senshi."

"Thank us? We should be thanking you," the green-armored brunette said.

"I can also feel Venus, Mercury, and Neptune are up on that ship, too. We definitely need to join them," insisted Uranus.

"Sely, you and your team can join them if you wish."

"Thank you, my queen," Sely replied. "But, to make it easier, we'll be taking on our weapon forms to make it more convenient for you, Senshi."

"Sounds like a plan," Jupiter nodded as the Amazoness Senshi turned into their weapon forms. Jupiter and Uranus collected the weapons for their teammates to use. "Ready to go, Uranus?"

"Sailor Senshi," Titaniamon spoke up as she approached the two. "It was truly an honor to fight alongside you. And good luck bringing down that alien tyrant that orchestrated this global scale invasion. Kick his ass!"

The Amazons watched Jupiter and Uranus leave as they flew through the hole in the ceiling. Sanzomon proceeded to imprison the Neo-Rajita in bubble barriers. Unfriendly handed Paladin to Athenamon VM as the Swordswoman side to her shed a tear.

"Sanzomon, Queen, come with me. The rest of you head out and aid our sisters to victory. We're cleaning up what's left of these invaders!" boldly declared the Amazon queen.

"Yes, my queen!" The other Amazons shouted in unison.

Once the warriors headed out, Athenamon VM turned to Sanzomon and Queen. Silent Magician and Lunamon stayed close to Sanzomon and Queen.

"Once we seal Paladin's body, we're heading to battle."

"Yes, my queen," replied Sanzomon.

Queen added. "I'll take the children to the villagers."

"Ok then, time to take back our kingdom."

Unbeknownst to the Amazons, a similar black orb that came out of BelialMyotismon appeared after Najadramon's body dissolved. A tiny portal opened up and swallowed the orb, sending the essence of Najadramon to parts unknown, but very likely the Paradais dimension.

xxxxx

Dai-Valkyries Jupiter and Uranus reached the top of the mothership in no time. They saw Venus, Mercury, and Neptune amassed together. The Senshi all reconvened, including a brief scene of Uranus and Neptune embracing. Jupiter and Uranus handed them and each other the Amazoness weapons to prepare them for their forthcoming battle. They recapped on their battles.

"So, the Amazon Kingdom's been restored," Venus smiled. "That's great news!"

"Well, there's still the flunkies, but they should be able to handle it without us," Jupiter winked as she tapped her foot on the top of the mothership.

Mercury closed her computer after finishing scanning the ship. "It's heavily guarded in there. I suggest we stay out here in the event Sailor Moon, Mars, and Saturn see this ship."

"I hope they're at least done by now," Uranus scoffed. "What's holding them?"

To Uranus' side, Neptune reassured her partner. "Relax, Uranus. They'll be here, I'm sure of it."

Folding her arms, Venus faced the clouds that passed them. "I hope you're right. C'mon, you three, we're almost home free."

xxxxx

_**Paradais Dimension/10:15 PM**_

Sailor Charon and the Prophet directed Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon to the nearest portal predetermined to take him to the Central Digital Realm. Before leaving for departure, Lobo discerned a figure hanging on a wall near Charon's crystallized throne.

"Hey, isn't that!" WarGreymon X pointed to the hanging figure.

Lobo narrowed his eyes and saw Blitzkrieg hanging on the wall. "That's...!"

"You needn't worry about that traitor, Lobo," Sailor Charon affirmed. "He helped the Kuiper Senshi and their allies out of our dimension. They prevented me from finishing them off. You and your Digimon partners have an assignment."

The Neo-Rajita general faced the portal and didn't give the Paradais duo eye contact.

"_**King Basiliskmon and Grendelmon went on ahead. They're waiting for you. Carry out your assignment well, Lobo. We, including Lord Gamera, await excellent results,**_" the Prophet acknowledged Lobo's skills in completing necessary assignments.

Lobo beckoned his Digimon partners and jumped through the portal. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X went in next to join him. After the portal closed, Sailor Charon sat down on her throne.

"_**Gamera's ship is making a rendezvous for the wormhole into Earth's realm. Once it makes it through, the Earth will endure a shift that'll allow our dimension to begin seeping through. In no less than a day, the dimensional shift will cover the entire planet.**_"

"And we must ensure Gamera's ship doesn't depart Earth anytime soon after that," Charon said with an evil smile. "I must pay Gamera one last visit to thank him. After all, he has something that I... no that _we_ need to further our goals. We're very close, my love."

The hooded figure nodded. "_**Yes, but why don't we observe the proceedings leading to the final days in person? I'll go first. You use what time you need to regain your strength after losing your Ascendant energy source.**_"

"I'll be there once I've recuperated. I, Sailor Chaos, will return to my glory."

With that, the Prophet teleported from the dimension leaving Charon behind. Just then, a few portals opened up to release a few glowing orbs. These are the orbs that once belonged to BelialMyotismon and Najadramon. Another orb came out from the same portals. This one belonged to Hydra. All three orbs floated around Charon as she swallowed them.

After engulfing and ingesting these orbs, Charon muttered. "Each enemy that perishes, including our own Paradais members, sends us the energy to make us stronger. Paradais members, you served your purposes well and we will carry out your revenge on the Senshi that slayed you."

Blitzkrieg barely came to and saw Sailor Charon concentrating on her throne.

_Sailor Chaos? These freaks are outta their mind... I'm gonna get the hell out of this damn place with the shitty scenery! _Blitzkrieg struggled, but all it took was Charon to restrain him with just a flex of her Chaos energy. "Damn you..."

"I wouldn't try that. Even in my current state, I can still destroy you on a whim. You'll be seeing those new allies of your very soon, I promise you that," Charon chortled while continuing to focus on replenishing her Chaos power.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Royal Knight Headquarters/10:19 PM**_

As they hastily dashed through the corridors, Dai-Valkyries Moon and Saturn cleared the path of the Neo-Rajita grunts barricading their path. Between Moon's sword and Saturn's Silence Glaive, they dispatched all the aliens in their way.

"The Royal Knights are beyond those doors!" Saturn pointed head to a double-sided door. "By the way, how did you reduce Igasu down to a pint-sized runt?"

Moon grinned nonchalantly. "I punished her in the name of the moon."

The Outer sweatdropped and chuckled. "Oh, haha."

"I just cut her down with my sword after she tried taking my body and went She-Hulk, but I cut her down to size!"

"Great, but what do you intend to do with her?"

"Good question," Moon shrugged. "Maybe keep her as a pet?"

Saturn shifted her eyes. "No seriously?"

"I don't know. She's no threat now," Moon laughed a bit as Igasu continued cursing her out in chipmunk talk. "Those doors are definitely coming down!"

The Senshi slashed down the door using their sword and glaive. Upon making their entrance, they veered to the right side as they spotted Dynasmon, Crusadermon, and some Knightmon sealed up.

"Ok, Saturn, let's break them out."

"Right."

The Senshi made a quick beeline for the containment seals and freed the Royal Knights from their imprisonment. Dynasmon and Crusadermon stumbled out bewildered to see their rescuers. Saturn and Moon proceeded to free all the Knightmon sealed up.

"Thank you, Sailors from Earth," Dynasmon expressed his gratitude. "Crusadermon, can you stand?"

"I can now," Crusadermon said.

"Your base is being overrun with the Neo-Rajita," Saturn told the Knights. "Are there anymore that've been sealed up?"

"Omegamon and Gallantmon are in the Central Digital Realm aiding their Tamers and the other Chosen," Dynasmon informed the Senshi. "I don't know where Craniummon and Buster Blader are. We lost Magnamon in the heat of battle. Alphamon's been captured by the Neo-Rajita."

"We don't know what they want with Alphamon," the rose-armored Digimon added. "But, we fear they might want to extract information from him."

"Or, worse yet, take the legendary Alpha inForce."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon was intrigued. "Alpha inForce?"

"Royal Knights, can we leave you to take back your base? Sailor Moon and I have taken out presumably the biggest threats already, but we need to find Sailor Mars. She might be engaged in a battle with one of the Rajita generals."

Dynasmon gazed down at Dai-Valkyrie Saturn. Despite her miniature size compared to him, he felt a presence and a powerful vibe around the Senshi.

"Yes, do go and aid your friend in this crisis," Dynasmon replied. "We thank you for freeing us. We'll take of the invaders here."

Crusadermon nodded. "Adieu, Sailor Senshi, and be careful."

"Mars will need all the help she'll get, Saturn. Are you up to it?"

"I am, Sailor Moon."

As the Dai-Valkyries flew out through a hole in the ceiling, Crusadermon and Dynasmon assembled their Knightmon armies. They immediately spread out across the base to free imprisoned knights and quickly amassed their numbers to resist the Neo-Rajita invaders.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Dai-Valkyries Moon and Saturn picked up the pace on their way toward the location. They quickly probed Mars' and Nagah's powers emanating in the distance.

"That's Mars all right," Saturn confirmed. "She's fighting Nagah!"

"Nagah's power is so massive. I don't get why Mars isn't relying on the Houou."

"Perhaps her pride isn't allowing it. Don't forget Mars never relies on the Houou unless she feels compelled to. She also fears unleashing the Houou might destroy the Digital World."

Moon added glumly. "Or, maybe she doesn't want to feel enticed to destroy Nagah. After all, Lien loves her sensei as a daughter would for their mother. She looks up to Nagah."

"Then, being a parent herself, Mars doesn't want to be forced to take drastic measures and destroy Nagah. We must hurry. There's a chance Lien might be with them!"

"No arguments here. We're supposedly gaining close!" Moon announced as she and Saturn closed the gap from the Royal Knights base and the vicinity where Mars' battle with Nagah commenced.

xxxxx

As she flew up into the air, Nagah screamed and grabbed the sides of her face. The very power that she utilized was beginning to corrupt her senses. It surely didn't help that the Digimon's data she has incorporated into her was that of a Digimon Sovereign. Zhuqiaomon's power was much too great for even a trained warrior like Nagah to manipulate. On top of that, she wasn't the experienced manipulator of fire like Sailor Mars was, who watched Nagah fearfully whilst holding Lien close.

"Nagah-sensei! No!" Lien screamed as she tried wiggling through Mars' grasp.

"Don't Lien! You'll get burned!" Mars said, holding her tight and putting up a red barrier around them.

Nagah swayed back and forth as a fiery aura shaped like a phoenix materialized around her. Lifting her head, Nagah casted her her view on the Dai-Valkyrie and gritted her teeth hard.

"Sailor Mars, bring out the Houou! I could care less for you!"

"You're letting all that power corrupt you, Nagah! It's not too late to get rid of it! You're taking your obsession for the Houou to unhealthy levels!" Mars openly pleaded. "For Lien's sake, please, get rid of that power!"

Nagah veered over to Lien, who couldn't even look at her sensei anymore. The Rajita Chief Advisor gazed over her hands and body. Her body, unscathed by her flames, was slowly adjusting to the phoenix god's power taking over. In time, her free will was changing and slowly becoming the very monster whose data she took from.

_Since Zhuqiaomon is a Digimon deity, his power naturally is supposed be powerful! _Mars thought as her fire nature probed the strength of the fire's wavelengths. _If this is Zhuqiaomon's power up close, I can just imagine the nature of the real deal must be!_

"Sailor Mars, do you wish not to comply?"

"Never. In fact, I won't need the Houou to defeat you."

"Bold words, Sailor Mars. You'll regret that mistake!"

"Please, Nagah-sensei, stop this!" Lien wiggled free from Mars and put herself between the two warriors. TobuCatmon scrambled over near Lien and tugged on her leg. "TobuCatmon, not now!"

"She'll really kill you if you don't move, Lien!"

"She won't. Nagah-sensei will never hurt Lien," she calmly said before shifting her eyes back on the Zhuqiao-powered Nagah. "Nagah-sensei, don't you remember how you want to reclaim your place as the leader of our people? You even confessed that training and letting Gamera take over was a mistake?"

Nagah's face contorted as she recalled her private talks with Lien.

"Lien will never forget some nights when you became obsessed with facing the Houou. All you ever wanted was a fight with Sailor Mars, because she was the one who destroyed Ghidorah! But, isn't that a good thing?"

**(Cue Fate/Zero OST – **_**The Battle is to the Strong**_**)**

As Lien got through to her sensei, the general grabbed her head and cried out in pain. Flames swirled around her fiery aura as Mars felt Zhuqiaomon's power lessening its control on Nagah.

"I think it's working," noticed the Miko. "Keep going, Lien. You might be getting through to her!" She encouraged the child to delve deeper.

"You said how you've always wanted a battle with the Sailor Senshi, especially the one with the Houou!" Lien continued without restraint. "Sailor Mars is the one Senshi you wanted to fight and now you've got what you wanted! But, is this enough? You want to overthrow Gamera because his power has grown too strong for you to control!"

_How much has Lien been keeping all this bottled up...?! _Mars was overwhelmed with shock when hearing Lien go off on her sensei.

_**'You and the Senshi have helped shape her character. You've given her the courage to speak out against Nagah's recent actions.' **_The Houou telepathed with her vessel.

"No more fighting between us and the Senshi! Let's unite and stop Gamera before he brings more bloodshed!"

After letting it all sink in, Nagah clenched her fists and tried her hardest to resist the Digi-deity's control over her. But, her eyes burned with fury as she expelled fire from her hands. However, she swerved the fire past Lien and TobuCatmon. She sent her attack directly at Mars, who flew up and evaded the fire blasts. Dai-Valkyrie Mars shot up toward Nagah so fast she went through Nagah's flame shield. Mars landed a kick to Nagah's chin and kicked her up into the air.

"Nagah-sensei!" Lien cried out.

As Mars pursued her, Nagah regained her momentum and flew down punching Mars' face.

"_**BRING OUT THE HOUOU OR DIE!**_"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars tried shaking off Nagah's devastating punch, but once she came to Nagah punched her down into the ground. As both hit the ground hard, Nagah picked up Mars and engulfed them both in a giant pillar of fire. Lien raced over to stop them but TobuCatmon hopped on her back and pushed her down.

"Let Lien go, TobuCatmon! Get off!"

"If you get too close to the, you'll die, Lien! Just hope Nagah comes to her senses... or Mars might have to put her down."

"No..." Lien squeaked fearfully as she shed tears. "Lien doesn't want them to kill each other! Nagah-sensei! Sailor Mars!"

The massive inferno pillar rose into the air carrying the two warriors within. Inside the wall of flames, Nagah held Mars' neck with one hand and lifted her.

"Combine my power and Zhuqiaomon's, I can destroy this whole Digital World. Once I let it all out, there'll be nothing left, except maybe you and me since you have that damn bird protecting you."

"You'll die, but the Houou will keep me alive."

"Me die? I've become a phoenix just like you! If we die, we'll be reborn from the ashes! How about I demonstrate?"

"You truly are a fool, Nagah. Are you even listening to what you're saying? You're losing yourself. You're losing your sanity. This power is corrupting your free will. You're becoming no better than Ghidorah and Gamera are!"

Nagah tightened her fingers over Mars' neck and scowled. "Don't you lecture me! I am in control! This is truly me with my free will intact!"

"LIAR!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars jerked her right knee into Nagah's face. As Nagah let go, the Miko landed on her feet and forged an arrow of fire.

"You're the fool! Do you think that arrow will do any good? My flames will just consume it!"

Mars watched her arrow vanish as the walls of fire absorbed its energies.

"Enough stalling, Sailor Mars. Invoke the Houou's power and grant me what I desire. I wish to fight the same being that destroyed Ghidorah!"

Mars denied her request. "You think your measly power can destroy this world? You've seen nothing of what the Houou can do when she's pissed off. You weren't there when Yami Houou wiped out a galaxy. I was there. Yami Houou used my body to carve of a path of destruction that I was forced to watch. If you let this power consume you further, you'll be in the same position I was and I won't let what happen to me happen to anyone else!" She got up and bumrushed Nagah quickly, tackling the general into one of the nearest fire walls.

Mars and Nagah wrestled through the flames, but the Miko quickly lost the physicality war as Nagah overpowered and threw her back. Nagah ran up kicking Mars up and slamming her down. Mars hit a fire wall and slid down near Nagah's feet.

The encompassing environment around them was being greatly effected. The fires released from the two individuals carved out lines over the earth and split sections apart. Several mountains were blown away by the large embers that hit them. Lien and TobuCatmon scrambled around while trying to take cover from the surge of power from the two warriors.

"You're outmatched, Sailor Mars," Nagah taunted the beaten woman triumphantly. "I can easily break your body physically. If you won't release the Houou, I'll force her out."

"...you'll regret it..." Mars muttered as she saw one of her ofudas slip from her wrist. She grabbed it and folded her fingers over it.

Nagah smiled as she picked Mars up by one hand. Using her other free hand, she forged a javelin made of fire and prepared to impale the Dai-Valkyrie with it. Mars barely opened her eyes and saw the fire javelin in Nagah's possession.

"One last chance. Release the Houou."

"Never..."

"Then, prepare to die," Nagah smiled sadistically as her eyes showed possession by Zhuqiaomon's power. She turned the javelin and thrust it forward.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars lifted her foot and kicked the javelin out of Nagah's hand. Taken by surprise, Nagah wasn't able to react in time as Mars planted the ofuda on Nagah's forehead. Nagah tried removing it, but Dai-Valkyrie Mars punched her hard in the gut. This caused the alien to double over allowing Mars to bombard her with hundreds of ofudas that latched onto Nagah. As the ofudas began paralyzing and sapping away her power, Mars invoked her anti-evil incantation.

_Hopefully I'm not too late! Houou, pray for me!_ Mars closed her eyes and muttered. "_**Rin. Pyo. To. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen!**_" She clamped both hands together as she shouted. "_**Akuryo Taisan!**_" She watched the ofudas absorb all of the Zhuqiaomon power from Nagah.

"No! What are you doing to me?! My power!" Nagah screamed as she unleashed an aura that burned away the ofudas. However, it was too late. Her Zhuqiaomon based form was slowly fading as she was being regressed to her normal state. "You... You took my power!"

Dai-Valkyrie Mars frowned as she folded an ofuda with fingers.

"Answer me!"

"I did. I used the ofudas to siphon all that power that was corrupting you. I did you a favor since Lien loves you dearly. Otherwise, I would've killed you."

Nagah sank to her knees as the walls of fire around them began dissipating. However, the prideful general stood up and charged toward Mars. She phased out and rematerialized in front of Mars. She punched Mars' face and sent her flying out of the dying walls of fire. Lien gasped upon seeing Mars flying out with Nagah leaping at her.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Nagah threw green energy beams at Dai-Valkyrie Mars.

Mars easily evaded the beams and shot them the rest with her fire arrows. Nagah lunged at Mars and went to pierce her hand through the Dai-Valkyrie's chest. But, Mars swerved around Nagah and landed a heel kick imbued with fire. She hit the back of Nagah's face and planted her 50 feet down where they landed. Nagah's face smashed onto the ground with Mars' heel planted over her face.

"_**Phoenix Fire Kick!**_" Mars called out, picking herself up while stumbling forward and laying right on top of Nagah. With that one kick, Nagah was purified of Zhuqiaomon's data and her body turned to normal as the flames around her faded.

**(End theme)**

"Nagah-sensei! Mars!" Lien rushed over to check on them. TobuCatmon hurried close behind her. She rolled Mars off Nagah and tried shaking them both. "Wake up! Please!"

Nagah's vision began blurring as Lien's pleas were falling on her deaf ears.

**(Cue My-Otome OST – **_**Otome's Lullaby**_**)**

_Am I dead...?_ thought Nagah as she was seemingly beginning to slip between life and death's revolving doors. As she turned her head, she saw someone sitting between Lien and TobuCatmon. It was a familiar face she recognized yet hadn't seen in some time. _Is that... no. Rhea?!_

The ghostly image of Rhea smiled down to her general and closest friend.

_'Nagah, it's not too late to turn back from the path of corruption you were set to take. Your obsession for the Houou was clear proof of this.'_

_I as this close to releasing the Houou from Sailor Mars! I could feel it! It was right within my grasp!_

_'Yes, but Sailor __Mars__ outwitted you. Her ingenuity overcame your raw power. And if Lien wasn't involved, you would be dead right now.'_

_Then, I'm not dead?! Then, why am I seeing you?_

_'Your spirit was set to leave your body, but I prevented it. I've been watching you closely during these past years. I thought you'd lead our people to a better future, but things have completely fallen out of your hands. There's still a chance to redeem yourself and help the Sailor Senshi stop Gamera. After all, since you've realized your grave error of allowing Gamera to take the leadership seat, you plotted to stop him should he become too powerful for you to control. If the one named Sailor Charon hadn't given Gamera the extra power to grow, he wouldn't have grown into the monster he's become.'_

_Me aid the Sailor Senshi? But, they're my enemy..._

_'I'm not telling you to become their friend. You just have a common enemy to fight against.'_

When hearing this from Rhea, Nagah wasn't entirely convinced of the concept of uniting with her enemy. However, there was a common goal to be met and her interests of defeating Gamera equally synchronized with the Senshi's.

_'I know it's a hard pill to swallow, but trust me. It will be ok. You have the few followers willing to join your cause. Like Lien for instance. She's grown into such a loyal child. Now that she's explored the world beyond our culture she's opening herself up to new friendships. Don't take that away from her. She has a chance to be a more idealistic individual than either of us.'_

_Rhea, I really wish you were still here._

Rhea smiled as she leaned closer. _'I know. Now, get up, my general. You have a lot of work ahead of you. You know what truly must be done.'_

_You're right. I can't die here... Lien, she needs me._

_'If I were still alive, Lien could've been our ideal daughter.'_

Nagah snorted. _Oh, please... don't say that._

_'It's true. You've nurtured her and trained her well.'_

_Well, that's true._

_'It's time for me to go, Nagah. But, you have much ahead of you. Here begins your road to redemption. Until then, farewell, my love.'_ Rhea leaned close and planted a kiss on Nagah's lips. Though Nagah couldn't absorb Rhea's power due to the latter being a spirit, Rhea was able to revive her with just a simple kiss.

**(End theme)**

When Nagah's eyes shot open, she saw Lien leaning and crying over her. TobuCatmon poked Lien and pointed her to Nagah's awakening.

"Lien...?"

"Nagah-sensei!" Lien hugged her tight. More tears poured down the child's eyes. "I was worried you'd never recover!"

Nagah chuckled as she patted Lien's back. "I'm not dying that easily... hold that thought." She spun around and saw Dai-Valkyrie Mars sitting down glaring her down.

Mars smiled coolly. "Finally awake?"

Nagah furrowed her brows and gingerly stood up. "...you win. I can't deny you this victory."

Nodding, the Miko rebuked. "Beating you was not my goal. I did it to save you from power corruption. Besides, I can't Lien go on without her mother figure around."

Lien smiled and gripped Nagah's gloved hand. Dai-Valkyrie Mars jumped off the rock she sat on and landed near Nagah.

"C'mon, it's over. We need to cooperate in order to defeat Gamera."

Nagah was reluctant to concede, but her meeting with Rhea reminded her what she had to do. Before Nagah could give an answer, the trio heard familiar yells from above. They saw Dai-Valkyries Moon and Saturn descending.

"Hey! About time you got here!" Dai-Valkyrie Mars called and waved to her colleagues.

Clenching her hands, Nagah turned her back to the Senshi.

"Nagah-sensei, please don't turn them down."

"I... I know... but should I...?"

As the Senshi conversed, they approached Nagah, who slowly turned and faced them ready to give her answer.

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/10:20 PM**_

**(Cue Onimusha 2 OST – **_**Battle with Gogandantess**_**)**

Arago quickly gained an upperhand on Yui and punched her into the face of a an archaic-looking monument. The Taiyoukai lord hovered where Yui lied and bombarded her with multiple Youki beams. Yusuke zipped right past his crew and phased out. Before Arago could fire another shot, Yusuke rematerialized in front of Yui and used his sacred light to nullify the attack.

"Is that sacred light?" Arago was spell bounded by Yusuke's golden aura.

Yui slowly stood with her golden light matching Yusuke's, but it was painfully clear that Yui wasn't experienced enough to utilize her Tenyou powers. Yusuke pointed his finger ready to shoot Arago with a full-powered Spirit Gun.

"Wait, Yusuke... remember, he's using Kohana's body," Yui said, pleading and putting her hand on Yusuke's fingers.

"None of you here are a match for me," Arago scoffed, conveying his sheer disappointment with the collective Spirit and Neo-Spirit Detectives. "Tenyou, or not, your powers can't destroy me in their current state." The villain glared intently at the golden-haired Yui. Arago veered over to Long and beckoned to the Demon Priest. "Long, we're leaving. It's time we pay King Enma an overdue visit."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock over Arago's declaration of war on the Spirit World.

Selipa cried out. "Arago is the very thing that King Enma fears most! He mustn't be allowed out of Meikai!"

"Don't let him get away!" Yusuke declared as he and the Spirit Detectives converged on the Taiyoukai Lord.

All Arago did was unleash his Youki aura to repel the group easily. Yusuke landed on the ground and launched himself toward Arago. Long intercepted Yusuke and tail whipped him down. Arago formed a barrier around himself and Long that carried them both into the air.

**(End theme)**

"No! Those bastards!" Kuwabara yelled.

Carrying DarkGabumon on his back, Aoshi checked on Yui, who powered down as her hair turned to normal. "Yui! Are you still with me?!"

"Aoshi...? He's taken Kohana away..."

"LONG! ARAGO!" Yasha roared. "Get back here and fight us!"

Suddenly, Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, and Toguro arrived on the scene, but they came too late to make a difference. They saw Arago and Long floating across Sheol.

"They were too late to stop Arago!" Mukuro said.

Toguro gritted his teeth. "No doubt they're heading to Spirit World."

Raizen growled as he jumped high enough to reach Arago's barrier. He lashed out like mad and punched the Taiyoukai lord's barrier. Each punch rattled the barrier.

"That blasted Raizen! He's going to ruin everything!"

Ignoring Long's angst, Arago calmly smiled. "Strong as he is, I was on another level during my era." He channeled his Youki and used it to strength his barrier, which protected from Raizen's earth-shattering blows. "Nothing will deny us a visit to Spirit World." He unleashed a powerfully charged shockwave that knocked Raizen down, but did little to injure the former king.

Raizen landed where Yusuke and the others amassed together.

"Raizen, you almost had them!" Yusuke said.

"Arago's a strong demon. I wouldn't have minded fighting him myself."

"This is bad, guys. If he unleashes hell in Spirit World, that'll trigger a major imbalance between the realms!" Shura stated the likely consequences.

Yusuke punched the ground. "Damn!"

"If you hurry, then it may not be too late," Raizen said. "Spirit World is not far if you go by foot."

"Yeah, that's easy for you demons," Kuwabara interjected, causing all the demons to face him as their glares made him flinch. "What? I'm only human! I don't have your crazy stamina!"

"You might not need to go far. All we need to do is tail Arago and you use your Dimension Sword to cut through the fabric to get us to Spirit World," Maya suggested.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?"

Hiei added, rolling his eyes. "Because you don't think ahead just like Yusuke."

"Ok, now, this isn't the time you two," Mizuno got in between Kuwabara and Hiei's heated path.

"My way of cutting through dimensions is much more effective," Mukuro addressed everyone present as they faced her.

"Yes, since your ability cuts through the third dimension," stated Yomi.

"But, two dimension cutters are surely better than one," Yasha vividly said.

"All right, we just need to head back to where he landed in the first place," Yusuke said as he pointed to Mukuro and Kuwabara. "You two can cut open a hole for us to get to Spirit World. I doubt Arago knows the back way we used to get in here."

"I hope we can get there in time," Cammy said.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track #10)**

As she stood up, Yui glanced over her hands and body while figuring out who or what possessed her. Aoshi curiously tried probing the Tenyou power that empowered her earlier, but he felt nothing. There was not a trace of the mysterious Tenyou energy.

"Did it all just go away?" Yui frantically wondered.

"That energy we sensed earlier," Enki recalled the Tenyou power. "Did it come from that girl over there?"

"Is she the new Spirit Detective?" Raizen noticed Yui approaching the group with Aoshi and DarkGabumon. "I don't sense the Tenyou's spirit in her. It's completely went into a suppression period."

"Suppression period?" Yoko Kurama inquired. "Kuwabara, doesn't that remind you when your powers went into suppression before you released your Dimension Sword?"

"Yeah, it sure is, but I still sense Yui's spirit power."

"No, I can definitely bring out my spirit energy. Look," Yui said as a blue aura formed around her. "But, I can't seem to bring out that Tenyou-whatever-power out. I can't form that cool-looking gold aura."

"What is your name, young girl?" Raizen asked the Neo-Detective.

"Yui Tsubasa."

"You won't see the last of the Tenyou's power. Once you face Arago again, that power will resurface. You have the atavism of the Tenyou. Unlike Mazokus like Yusuke, the first time you awaken your Tenyou power, the power goes into a brief suppression period until a great distress invokes that rare power. You'll know when it's coming."

"It feels like a tidal wave of energy just swept my body the moment I transformed. It was incredible, but... I can't fight Arago. He's possessed my friend's body! I can't risk it. I don't even know if that power will be enough to purify Arago and drive his spirit out of Kohana's body!" She trembled nervously and put her hands into her face. "I don't know if I'm up to the task! Arago even said I can't beat him!"

"He's just trying to manipulate with your emotions, Yui!" Aoshi exclaimed.

"Aoshi's right! He's trying to lower your confidence! I know with that power you can push Arago's spirit out of Kohana!" Cammy tried encouraging her distressed friend.

Clenching his fist, Yui walked right over to Yui. However, Selipa ran right past Yusuke and surprised everyone as she slapped Yui.

"Get your head out of your ass and knock off the angst period!" Selipa berated the Neo-Detective, who pressed her throbbing cheek. "You're lucky I didn't knock your head off your shoulders with that one!"

"Selipa!" Yasha cried out.

"My lover just died and had his Demon Stone removed! And Kohana's brother just died fighting Kyo!" The ex-Demon Knight chastised the girl. "With those stones in Arago, he has their powers and their souls empowering him! Additionally, he has Kohana's individual stone's power and her soul trapped with her siblings. Add the Kuroshishi's powers and souls in addition to his own individual power, and the odds don't look good. It's no wonder you couldn't stop him! You were only powered by just one Tenyou. As far as I'm concerned, we're facing the greatest enemy the realms has ever seen before!"

"But, you heard Long. It took a group of warlocks to seal him up for King Enma to send him here," Shura aptly pointed out.

"Because amongst these warlocks were two ancestors of the Kuroshishi family," Yoko Kurama recapped. "Also, there was apparently a Tenyou amongst them and that one could've been Yui's ancestor."

"Wait, so mine and Kohana's ancestors were part of this warlock group?" Yui asked in befuddlement. "That doesn't really add up?"

"Kinda brings things into perspective," Aoshi said.

"Not to mention full circle," Shingo added. "Man, so much information!"

"And since Arago lost so much power since his containment ages ago, his stones were apparently removed. Through these stones was Arago able to communicate with the Demon Priests while still locked in his confinement," the silver-haired fox continued. "But, now..."

"That bastard has those stones as well as the souls of our three friends," Maya said, picking up Rio's now lifeless body. "There is a way to restore them?"

"Yes," Selipa answered. "To do that, Arago's spirit and the stones must be removed from his body. However, that's easier said than done."

Yusuke addressed Selipa. "I'm up to the task if Yui is not ready."

"No..." Yui interjected whilst lifting her head and firming her resolve to save her friend. "Not alone, Yusuke. I'll fight Arago with you." Her bold words lifted smiles from her friends and most of the Detectives. "And I'll bring out this Tenyou power in any way possible."

Cammy nodded and smiled. "I knew you'd find your resolve."

Aoshi embraced Yui. "We'll bring Kohana and her brothers back. I know we can." He got a hug back from her.

**(End theme)**

"I'll tell you guys what. I'm not sure how we'll have to break this to Minako and their daughter, Ai, from the future," Kuwabara sadly said.

"Let's not try to think about that now," Mizuno replied. "We probably won't have to tell them anything."

"If we can stop Arago, that is," Yusuke said. "And we will."

"I hate to break up the conversation, but you're wasting time," Toguro interjected. "We can follow you to the door leading back to Spirit World, but myself and Raizen are bounded by laws to remain here."

"Maybe not if Arago and Long completely mess up the order after they attack Spirit World! C'mon, let's get our asses in gear!" Yusuke declared as everyone followed him through the palace.

As the group advanced, Selipa, carrying Kyo, watched Yui closely.

"Relax, Yui," Cammy assured her friend. "When we beat Arago, we'll have Kohana, Rio, and their brother back... well, I do hope Kyo will turn to our side."

"If I'm here, then he likely will," Selipa addressed the Neo-Detective's concerns. "He no doubt has felt betrayed by Long. Having served Long for a years, he won't know who to trust anymore, but that's why I'm here. I am his soul mate."

Yui clutched her chest while trying to thoroughly probe the Tenyou power within her. She felt nothing much to her chagrin.

Yasha could only reflect to her mother's dying wishes and remembered about Ayame.

"I bet Chuu and the others have taken care most of the grunts," Mizuno said.

"No, I could feel all of the grunts' Youki shifting and following Arago's direction," Yomi replied.

"It appears the grunts are following Arago and Long's lead to launch some kind of attack on Spirit World," Enki affirmed.

"I can sense Chuu and his crew not too far," Hiei said as he and the other warriors felt the other Makai warriors' presence outside the castle.

"Let's reconvene with them quick and then head out. Time is really against us, guys. No time to lose!" exclaimed Yusuke while taking the group and tearing down the obstructions with Raizen, Hiei, Toguro, Yomi, Enki, and Brimstone.

_I'm proud of the demon king you've become, Yusuke. You've shown you're fit to lead. _Raizen thought.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Several kilometers from Royal Knight Headquarters/10:27 PM**_

After a brief recap with Saturn and Moon, Mars turned around and confronted Nagah, Lien, and TobuCatmon. Mars held an ofuda imbued with data rings containing Zhuqiaomon's data, which she siphoned from the Neo-Rajita general.

"The only reason I'm not attacking you or your friends is because of Lien. You have her to thank," Nagah stated firmly, glaring the Dai-Valkyrie Senshi down. "Otherwise, I wouldn't hesitate to engage you."

"I'm sure you'd love that," Mars smirked coolly, holding the ofuda over her face. "See this? That precious power you apparently took from Zhuqiaomon? I have it here. I'm very willing to burn it up if you decide to backstab me and jeopardize our mission."

"You might've gotten lucky and beaten me, but this isn't over between us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon stepped in, playing the peacemaker. "Ok, you two. That's enough. We're here to fight a common enemy: Gamera."

"According to Mars, Lien spilled the beans regarding you losing control over Gamera," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn said.

Dai-Valkyrie Mars frowned. "There's more you're not telling us." With that, she closed her eyes and allowed the Houou to carefully read Nagah's mind. To her shock, the Houou relayed her the necessary background information behind Gamera, his intentions, and some snippets of Paradais, including a mention of Sailor Charon. She let out a gasp. "Gamera's been in cahoots with a Sailor Senshi named Sailor Charon."

"What?!" Moon and Saturn exclaimed in shock.

**(Cue My-Otome 0 ~Sifr~ OST -**_** Schwarz**_**)**

"That's not all. This Charon is part of the Paradais Organization with another being, but all the Houou can see was a hooded figure. Moreover, Nagah found out by following Gamera and eavesdropping him on. Nagah, now me and the Houou finally know why you still follow Gamera, because you want to ensure he doesn't figure out your plan to assassinate him. You don't want him to get anymore powerful than you intended him to be."

"He's grown out of my control, but it's not too late to stop him," Nagah clarified, drawing out a blade from her waist belt. "This blade is meant for Gamera. It's laced with a specialized toxin that's fatal to our kind. I had one of my subordinates make it as a contingency in case this were to happen."

"Not a bad strategy to plan ahead, but how can you be sure it'll be effective on Gamera now?" Saturn wondered.

Nagah put the blade on her belt and punched her right fist into her left palm. "It's worth a try. Now, are you Senshi really going to escort me?"

"Of course until we've defeated Gamera," Mars said still holding the ofuda. "Like I said, you try anything that endangers me and my friends, or you so much backstab us, I'm burning this thing up and you're shit out of luck without the power that wasn't yours to begin with."

"You forced my hand, but I'm a woman of my word," Nagah conceded.

Lien nodded in approval seeing her sensei establish a brief alliance.

"But, what about this Sailor Charon?" Moon asked. "Who is she?"

"I know nothing of her true identity."

"How do we know you aren't willing to share more classified information?"

"Relax, Saturn. The Houou couldn't find anything on more on Sailor Charon," the Miko Senshi replied. "We just know she and this hooded figure are behind this Paradais Organization and giving Gamera some power to speed his growth."

"I'm giving you all fair warning. Don't overstep your boundaries and try to fight him individually. You'll have to work together if you want to conquer him," Nagah forewarned them. "Mars might have to resort to the Houou if push comes to shove."

"I doubt she will if we're with her," Moon said. "It's this Charon and this hooded partner that I'm more worried about. For them to give Gamera this power, I can't imagine where they get their energy source from."

**(End theme)**

Just then, the group noticed the giant mothership flying over them. The Senshi were baffled by the size of the ship, which stretched hundreds if not thousands of feet wide. To their surprise, they saw the other Dai-Valkyrie Senshi descend from the ship and land in front of them.

"Guys! You're all ok!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cried out as she flew over to reconvene with Moon, Mars, and Saturn. "You won't believe it, but we restored the Dra-Warrior's base!"

"Likewise with the Amazon Kingdom" Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter added. "But..."

"A few of the Dra-Warriors and Amazon allies we met perished in battle," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury stated sadly, nodding her head.

"That's too bad, I'm sorry," Dai-Valkyrie Saturn said. "But, you were able to defeat the generals leading the Neo-Rajita armies, correct?"

Upon hearing the news of her fallen generals, Nagah was slightly taken aback. Though she could care less for Revenant, she conveyed disappointment with Ztreko-Li's defeat. The moment the other Senshi noticed Nagah, Moon, Mars, and Saturn explained the situation regarding the brief alliance. Mars recapped them on the new information Houou was able to extract from reading Nagah's concealed thoughts.

"So, she's with us?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus coldly glared Nagah down. "You better not betray us or else."

Nagah rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Want to make something of it? I'll embarrass you like I did to you and your girlfriend." She just grinned down Uranus and Neptune, unfazed by their tense looks.

"This isn't the time for this! C'mon, now!" Jupiter interjected between the conflicting sides.

"We're really off to a beautiful start, aren't we?" Venus sardonically muttered.

Nagah noticed Venus and shuddered remembering the embarrassing night she had after absorbing the blonde's power and eccentric, bubbly attitude she was once characterized for.

"Note to self: don't touch blondie," Nagah murmured.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Neptune asked Moon. "I can't forget how she humiliated us during the first incursion."

Moon smiled genuinely, giving her and Uranus some semblance of reassurance. "I don't think she'll try anything. If she does, Mars is up to the task. Right?"

Mars nodded waving the ofuda imbued with the Zhuqiaomon data.

"Look on the bright side. At least she was convinced by Lien to help her stop Gamera."

"Ok, and what about when we help her stop Gamera? She'll just take back her seat and turn against us," Uranus showed her wary nature of the Neo-Rajita general. "Lien's a good girl, but I still don't trust and like Nagah."

"Like the old saying goes: actions can and will speak louder than words," Saturn sagely said. "The sooner Gamera is gone, the faster Nagah can assume power again. What happens from here is up to fate to decide. It's her choice afterward if she will withdraw her forces or turn them loose on us. Whether the case, we won't falter."

"Nagah-sensei, let's get ready to go," Lien said, holding into TobuCatmon.

Nagah reluctantly grabbed Lien's hand (with her gloved hand) and floated into the air. "Senshi, I know where Gamera's taking the ship. He's going to your world."

"Then, looks like we're all going back home, guys. Our friends will be happy to see us. Let's also give the Kuipers and Neo Moon's team the help they'll need," Moon said as she and the Senshi flew up altogether.

The group hastily took off after the mothership and headed straight for the wormhole. In a few moments, the Senshi will finally return home and reconvene with their loved ones. Most importantly, they prepare for the most crucial parts of the Dawn of Chaos war.

xxxxx

_**Front Quarters of the Demon Priests' Stronghold/10:32 PM**_

After leaving the castle stronghold, the Spirit and Neo-Detectives reconvened with Chuu and company waiting for them. Hundreds of Sheol soldier bodies and remains were seen scattered all over the place. As grisly as the scenery was, the group paid little attention to the bodies. They had more a more important task ahead of them.

After removing the suppression collar off her, Chuu set Natsume down, who tried standing on her own. "There."

"Natsume," Kujo hugged his sister.

"So, what are you going to down with these slave women, Yasha?" asked Yusuke. "They don't look to have any place to call home anymore with Tsukiyomi gone."

"I'll be taking them to my village," Yasha replied without a second thought. She saw Nadeshiko approach Natsume and put her hand on the woman's stomach. "Mother told me Natsume bears her last child. The child will likely become part of my village with my sisters."

"I still can't get over that notion. No offense, but your mom is a freak," Yusuke tried hard not to think about Tsukiyomi's 'secret', which completely blew the Neo-Detectives' collective minds.

"The proper term is a hermaphrodite," Mizuno corrected him.

"Same thing. Anyway, is Natsume going to lay here with your sisters in the village until the child is born?"

"That's up to Natsume, but she better decide quick."

After a few minutes of discussion, Natsume hugged her brother and walked over to greet Yasha.

"I'm willing to stay in your village until the conflict is over," Natsume decided. "I'll take the slave women there and I'd like to keep them company, too. We've all been through a lot these past few days."

Yasha nodded. "If that's what you wish, then I have no qualms. Toguro, would you take Natsume and my mother's harem to my village?"

"I'll do it," Chuu offered.

"Are you sure, Chuu?" Rinku asked. "We'll need you."

"You boys can do fine. I'll catch up when need be."

"I'll help, too," Kujo said.

"You remember where Yasha's village is right?" Touya asked the big lug.

"Well, about that."

Shishiwakamaru sighed out of exasperation. "Did you seriously need to ask?"

"I'll guide them to the village," Toguro said.

"Toguro?" Yasha was taken aback.

"Spirits like me can't leave this realm as much as I want to help in this conflict. I am living out my sentence here for as I've requested. I'm deeply confident Yusuke Urameshi and his cohorts will resolve this conflict like they've done in their many cases."

"It's unfortunate you and Raizen won't be joining us," Yoko Kurama said.

Selipa added. "I'm just glad I was able to regain my body before it was destroyed."

"Yusuke," Raizen beckoned his descendant son.

"Raizen?"

"Along the way here, you mentioned Raizen Jr. and wondering about his well being back on Earth."

"Yeah, I named my son after you. He's gonna be every bit the ass-kicking monster like us."

Raizen smiled a devilish grin. "Good to know. I look forward to seeing you and RJ tear up Arago and Long. We'll be watching you from this side."

"Yusuke, you and the girl named Yui had better prepare yourselves," Toguro warned his old Dark Tournament adversary. "Arago with the three stones is a force to be reckoned with. His power might be enough to rival or even surpass King Enma's. But, having fought you has reminded me that you always seem to pull something out in the very end." He walked by and pat Yusuke's left shoulder. "Make a believer out of me."

The ex-Detective replied in earnest. "You bet."

As Toguro, Chuu, and Kujo departed to take Natsume and the slave women to Yasha's village, the others faced Sheol's front gates and walked out together. Yui gazed over the distance reflecting back on her close encounter with Arago.

"We're all ready to go," Aoshi said.

"I can feel Arago's from here," Hiei said. "He's halfway through the Meikai and heading for the area where we were dropped in from Spirit World."

"Yes, but it appears he's slowing down his pace. This is our one chance to catch up," Yoko Kurama added.

"Ready to kick some Arago ass?" Mizuno asked Brimstone.

The behemoth nodded in response.

_We're coming, Kohana!_ Thought Yui as DarkGabumon and Aoshi were on both sides of her._ I just need to figure out how to bring out the Tenyou's power again!_

"Cammy, we're ready," Yusuke said.

As Cammy summoned her staff, she invoked her priestess powers to form a clear bubble, which doubled as a transport, around them.

"When inside this bubble, it will take us where we need to be, but it'll help heal your wounds and replenish your energies," Cammy said. "Stay inside the bubble, everyone." She took Shingo's hand and helped him step inside the bubble.

"Wow, this is so neat!" Moonlight Knight Shingo was awestruck when touching the bubble.

"I'll say. I can live with bouncing around this thing," Rinku jumped around with Jin.

"Whoa, just don't use your wind while we're in here, Jin!" Suzaka exclaimed.

"Enough, kids," Mukuro grumbled as the aforementioned demons hushed up before invoking her quiet fury.

Selipa and Kuwabara lied Rio and Kyo next to one another.

"Hang in there, Rio," Kuwabara muttered.

Selipa sat down beside Kyo and didn't leave his side.

"Arago, we're coming for you!" declared Yusuke, whose voice echoed over the entire capital city.

The bubble quickly carried the group over the landscape and transported them as they followed the route Arago and Long initially took.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Arago, Long, and the vast Sheol army were beelining toward a dimension wall. Shifting his hands forward, he carved out a hole between the dimensions taking them out of Meikai and through the subspace realm between dimensions. The giant fissure immediately closed up behind them.

"We'll be in Spirit World in no time, Long. You will finally see Enma cowering before me."

"It should be a pleasant sight, Lord Arago."

"Yes, and I intend to turn Spirit World into my new establishment. It's time Enma to pay for all the crimes he's perpetrated."

Long beckoned to the army behind them. "We leave a trail of blood down our path! We begin the siege of Spirit World and remove Enma from his seat!" He and Arago received a loud and united roar of bellows and cries that filled the Makai vicinity.

xxxxx

_**Spirit World/Koenma's Palace/10:40 PM**_

"Prince Koenma, we're getting a high power reading and it's emanating from Makai. It's heading this way!" An ogre charged into Koenma's office and quickly alarmed the child ruler.

Jorge gulped. "Sir, you wouldn't think that..."

Koenma jumped off his chair and stormed out to meet with his father – King Enma.

xxxxx

"Father, it's him. Arago the eldest Taiyoukai lord is heading for Spirit World!"

For the first time, King Enma conveyed features that even his son has rarely seen. It was the look of apprehension.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Downtown/10:40 PM**_

Back on Earth, the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Valkyrie Sailor Quartet, the Chimeras, and their allies pressed for as much time as they required to reduce the Neo-Rajita numbers along with subduing the Digi-Zombies. Needless to say, they've been holding up the fort well despite the absence of the Senshi, the Digiteams, and the Detectives.

However, despite having a powerhouse Ascendant like Angemon X, the heroes were seeing their momentum was slipping through their fingers when more Neo-Rajita kept pouring in from the wormhole.

The Neo Senshi saw the massive enemy numbers spilling out and flooding the streets.

The Kuipers, Beelzebumon, Neo Moon, Raizen Jr., Angemon X, and the Chimeras witnessed the flood of Neo-Rajita filling up the streets. Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Norse Knight unleashed attacks that spread out and bombarded the alien numbers.

"They just keep coming!" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus exclaimed.

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon became concerned. "If this keeps up, they'll be covering the whole city!"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna turned around to see Angemon X, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, and RJ keeping giant IceDevimon contained in the energy barrier. However, the ice behemoth was beginning to punch cracks into the barrier. The other Digi-Zombies were beginning to reemerge from their containers.

"I'm not ready to give up, guys! And neither should you!" Sedna shouted.

"LOOK!" Dai-Valkyrie Ixion alarmed everyone and pointed to the wormhole.

**(Cue Independence Day OST – **_**The Darkest Day**_**)**

Coming out from the wormhole was the Neo-Rajita mothership as it slipped through and entered Tokyo. Once the mothership slipped out of the wormhole, there came a subtle climatic shift that washed over the heroes and the invaders. It felt colder for an instant, sending shivers down the heroes' bodies.

_What was that? _Angemon X felt the subtle force hitting him. _This vaguely feels similar to the dark energy Charon planted me with! _

"What the hell did I just feel?" Dai-Valkyrie Varuna wondered as her eyes fell on the mothership. "Great, just great... I don't mind stacking the odds, but this is overkill."

"Judging by the size of that thing, I bet the leader of this invasion is in there," RJ said. "Kinda obvious if you know what I mean."

The Neo-Rajita mothership coasted over Tokyo's tallest structures. Every Neo-Rajita soldier ceased fighting with the heroes and faced the ship. The amassed armies were quickly being beamed up into the ship. The ones flying the mechs and hovercrafts headed for the mothership as if being withdrawn from the ongoing battle.

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto and Norse Knight rejoined the Kuipers, Angemon X, Neo Moon, Raizen Jr. and Beelzebumon. Shortly after, the Neo Senshi and Quartet reconvened with the group.

"Why are they being withdrawn?" Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar wondered.

"Maybe they're turning tail and leaving because we kicked their sorry butts!" Valkyrie Juno boasted.

Valkyrie Ceres sighed. "No, I doubt that. Something's not right here."

Suddenly, hey saw a pillar of green light beaming from the central core of the mothership. Out from the core came Gamera, who rematerialized and appeared before the heroes and any bystanders still in the city.

"That's...!" Norse Knight gaped in shock. "Ghi... No, it's Gamera, the Neo-Rajita leader!"

Dai-Valkyrie Pluto clutched her Garnet Rod tight. "His power is as dreadful as the previous leader's."

The Neo Senshi, too, felt apprehension just being in the presence of the Neo-Rajita leader.

Valkyrie Makemake and Haumea stood their ground not saying a word.

Angemon X and Dai-Valkyrie Varuna threw the giant IceDevimon so far that the behemoth was hanging above the atmosphere. The twosome and RJ headed down to join their friends while turning their sights on Gamera.

"He's definitely powerful, Karin," Angemon X addressed Sedna. "I'm getting a ambiguous vibe about him. I can't really explain. There's more to him."

"He's got even you worried?" Sedna was slightly taken aback.

Gamera openly chuckled and faced down his opposition. "You've made it this far, heroes of Earth's realm. But, the Dawn of Chaos are on the horizon. These last days will prove to be most interesting as I scatter my forces across the planet. Don't you feel it? The chaos from the Paradais realm is already beginning to spread and in no time will consume your world. Your worlds are on the path on converging."

"That jerk. Does he mean this world and the Digital World are merging together? That explains the damn wormhole!" Beelzebumon growled intensely, grinding his teeth. _I've gotta find the kids. I hope they're ok._ "Sorry to give y'all the slip, but I gotta find my Tamers! They're my main priority!" He flew off to locate Calumon first.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Mika shouted.

"Leave him alone," Larry chided her.

"Yeah, he has Tamers he needs to be with," said Sara. "We have our priorities here."

The Senshi barely watched Beelzebumon leave, but Gamera ignored the Digimon and maintained focus on his primary adversaries.

Dai-Valkyrie Eris added. "We took on his generals and handled his grunts. We can take him together, right?"

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna nodded dismissively. "I don't know... I mean..." She pulled out her Dragon Saber. "But, we can try."

"How quaint. You're the group that defeated a handful of my generals. Well, I must commend you for surviving the Paradais dimension ordeals," Gamera eyed the Kuiper Senshi and Neo Senshi. "And your powers have since grown exponentially, but you face a being with a power on par with a god."

"Whatever, you're just full of hot air, blowhard!" Valkyrie Cyber Mercury spat out much to Daiki and Max's shock.

"Whoa, sis!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that?" Max said nervously.

Sam shouted. "We beat Ghidorah! We can stop you!"

"To credit you girls, when me, Pluto, Sedna, and the Senshi engaged Ghidorah, none of us were nearly as strong as you in your Dai-Valkyrie forms," Norse Knight said. "That makes every bit of difference."

"Yeah, most of us are in our Dai-Valkyrie forms," Neo Moon said. "We're like a level-up above Sailor Moon and her team way back when."

"That makes me feel more confident," Dai-Valkyrie Varuna replied.

Morpheous and Wolk barely arrived to see the group amassed together. The duo saw Gamera. Wolk quivered nervously in Gamera's presence. Morpheous boldly tried not to let Gamera's power intimidate him, but he clearly was terrified beyond his mind.

_He's much stronger than Ghidorah. It feels as if he was ceased to exist._ Morpheous thought, visibly trembling. "You all better think this through and not readily engage him yet."

Gamera raised his hand. "Perhaps I should give you a sample of what you will be dealing with." He fired a beam with enough power to wipe out the city in one shot.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue My-Otome OST - **_**Materialize**_**)**

As the heroes readily prepared to intercept the beam, a white projectile, shaped like a crescent moon, cut through the beam and nullified it. Gamera whirled around to see the Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries dropping in with Nagah, Lien, and TobuCatmon. The Planetary Senshi, to the delight of the Kuipers, Neos, and company, made their grand entrance.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sheathed her sword and looked up facing Gamera, who dropped his hand.

"So glad you could join us, Sailor Senshi," Gamera said as his calm demeanor with replaced with one of genuine delight.

There was much rejoicing amongst the Senshi's peers. The Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and the others joined in to greet them.

"Sailor Moon!" Neo Moon and Norse Knight exclaimed in unison. They joined in and embraced her.

"Mamoru, is that you? When did you adopt the Rider gimmick?" Moon asked as she hugged him. "Not that I'm complaining. It looks good."

"Mother!" Blue Mars and Ryuuhi called as they reunited with Mars.

Summoner Venus did the same with Venus. Battle Jupiter hugged Jupiter. Likewise, Cyber Mercury and Daiki embraced Mercury's return. The three Outers approached Pluto openly complementing her Dai-Valkyrie form. The Kuipers joined in the reunion and approached their Planetary seniors.

Some noticed Nagah and instinctively prepared to attack her, but Mars stopped them from letting the situation spill into a mess.

"Looks, it's complicated, guys," Mars pleaded. "We'll explain why she's here."

The reunion was quickly broken up as Gamera interjected.

"These last days will be very interesting indeed."

"Man, rude much?" Mika scoffed. "You're ruining cool family reunions!"

"Nagah, judging where you stand, you've failed me," Gamera eyed his Chief Advisor. "The one who trained me and prepared me to take the seat as turned her back on me."

"I'm just here to correct my mistake. Nothing more," Nagah rebuked. "The Senshi and I aren't going to become shopping buddies anytime soon. They're just here to help me take you down before you get your hands on the Romulus Source."

Sedna blinked. "Romulus Source?"

"It's an artifact Ghidorah sought for and he would've gotten it to conquer the universe," Nagah said whilst holding Lien close to her. "It controls every aspect of time and space beyond the third dimension and gain absolute dominion over possibly all realities. Omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence is granted to the user Planet Imperium has tight security on it and has kept Ghidorah from getting his hands on it."

"Nagah, regardless if your alliance with the Senshi is a means to defeat me, I will make you regret betraying me," the Neo-Rajita leader openly stated. "And as for you Sailor Senshi, since you acquired Nagah's help, I understand you defeated the remaining generals... well, save for one, but he's out on assignment that don't involve you. Since you reached this far, we begin the penultimate game tomorrow as we count down to the Dawn of Chaos' final initiation. I, Gamera, will be the host of these unpleasant festivities."

"And we're ready," Dai-Valkyrie Moon boldly said, sheathing her sword.

Each of the Senshi produced auras and let them flare out. Their animal spirits came out and started roaring together.

The Planetary, Kuiper, & Neo Senshi, Sailor Quartet, Norse Knight, the Chimeras, Angemon X, and company stood their ground and put on determined faces. Through hell and back, they were prepared for the next phase of the Dawn of Chaos events.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**(Cue Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**_

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Heya! It's been a long while! After the long stretch of installments with our other friends, the story shifts gears to what's been going down in the Central Realm!

Henry: We give a small recap of the events leading up to the 11th hour.

Rika: And on top of that, check us out when we take down a bunch of hostile Digi-bad guys and our Psycho Ranger counterparts.

HiSuzakumon, ChiGenbumon, MizuSeiryuumon, and KazeByakkomon: Who are you calling Psycho Rangers?!

Himura: Kotori!

Necromon: Valkyrie Brunhilde, stain your sword with your friends' blood.

KingBasiliskmon: Himura, Inumon, I'll gladly send you to your graves!

Phillipe: Kotori, please don't do this!

Artemismon: Phillipe!

Omegamon: Madoudramon, you won't get by the gates!

Madoudramon: Omegamon, don't you know you're just delaying the inevitable? Valmarmon's awakening will change the Digital Realms for the better.

Imperialdramon: Don't start preaching like this is for some greater good purpose!

Madoudramon: But, it is! And we're only a handful of pieces from making it a reality.

MagnaGarurumon: Grendelmon?!

Grendelmon: How about we even the playing field and show you my Mega form? Grendelmon _**Shinka!**_

Jeri: Leomon! Listen to me! You're under Necromon's power!

MadLeomon: (growls and lunges forward until Felinismon intercepts him)

Felinismon: We're going to need the Lights of Victory to this!

Masaru: C'mon, ShineGreymon! It's fighting time!

Piedmon: You want to challenge the great Piedmon? This will be an entertaining show!

BlazeGallantmon: Who the heck is this guy?!

StormSakuyamon: Looks like a bum just showed up.

QuakeGargomon: But, from a portal?

Lobo: Are you who I'm supposed to fight?

WarGreymon X: Omegamon and Inumon, I've found you. Gabuhime, time to form Omegamon X.

MetalGarurumon X: (slightly hesitant) As you wish, Gabuhime.

Legendary Warriors: Donarmon, Yetimon, Ventimon, YamiLeomon, Blademon, Wildentmon, Calypsomon, and Terramon, ready for battle!

KaiserGreymon: Defend the gates! We've drawn this battle far too long! Let's send these bad guys packing for good!

Demon: These fools are quite adamant, but they can't drag this out forever!

Norn: I hope Junpei and the others are ok. All the fighting outside... can't seem to take it. (covers ears)

Yamaki: Jeremiah? Sharon?

Cain: What are you two doing here?

Jeremiah: We thought if it'd be best to take cover in Yamaki's facility as things are getting hectic out there.

Nate: There's something about those two I don't like.

Talley: They seem rather a little too calm in the face of all this chaos going on. Why?

Nate: Raphael, Valon, and Alister reported some strange findings near the Paradais building. I think there's something major going on there. They saw peculiar black fog covering that area.

Grace: I see you're not the only ones having suspicions of one Sharon Rivers. (confronts Nate and Talley)

Kazu: Don't you guys and gals miss the next installment of _**Dawn of Chaos**_! Entitled...

_**Protecting the Gates! The Final Push Against the Digivillains!**_

Tai: Let's give them a fight, Digiteams!

The Digiteams: (cheer together)

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Sailor Senshi are finally home! Besides reuniting with friends and family, they've come back prime and ready for a penultimate battle against Gamera and his vast armies. With the Neo-Rajita spreading across the planet, the Sailor, Kuiper, Neo, and Quartet Senshi must spread out to intercept the global city invasions. Of course, we can count on Angemon X/Dimitri, Norse Knight, and the Chimeras to lend them support!

We wrap up the Pillars Restorations arc. Two more generals defeated. Nagah is defeated by Sailor Mars and reluctantly joins the Senshi (thanks to persuasion from Lien coupled with mars blackmailing her out of the Zhuqiaomon data). Ztreko-Li is taken captive along with her subordinate and Najadramon is taken out by Athenamon. Shogundramon debuts and eliminates BelialMyotismon! The Paradais members are dropping like flies, but as usual Charon and the Prophet aren't the least worried. Hmm.

The Meikai War arc kinda wraps up, but we're approaching the next stage for the Spirit Detectives. Vigor meets his apparent demise. Arago fully possesses Kohana's body and incorporates the three Demon Stones. Yui briefly becomes a Tenyou. But, the shocker: Yui and Kohana's ancestors were members of the cult of warlocks that helped King Enma seal Arago's spirit and stones into the Meikai. How about that? And thousands of years later, Tenyou!Yui and Arago!Kohana are on a collision course on a battle determined by fate. As for King Enma, yep, his days are likely numbered. :D

Oh, and Rhea returns in spirit to give Nagah a motivational speech. Thought I needed to bring Rhea back albeit for my long time fans since she hasn't been seen since she died in YYGDM Season 2/Invasion of the Rajita. Wow, has it been that long? Season 2 ended back in '08. Well, hopefully DoC ends by my estimation: early-2014.

The Digi-Zombies back on Earth are temporarily incapacitated. IceDevimon will be hanging out in the atmosphere for a while and the others are sealed up in containers. We'll see how long this lasts. :P

Well, we've spent nearly ten chapters dedicating time to the Sailor/Kuiper/Neo Senshi, the Detectives, and the Duelists. A whole lot of crazy stuff happened. Many battles have passed. All of this was just Day 5. We're not out of the woods just yet. These next four chapters will be solely (for the most part) focus on the Gates of Paradise arc. That's right! After a long wait, it's the Digiteams' turn again! Moreover, some conspiracy begins to unfold back in Yamaki's building as Jeremiah and Sharon enter the scene. Things might escalate very fast as a few (namely Nate, Talley, and Grace) suspect something foul involving the duo.

These past chapters kinda burned me. I hope you enjoyed this long stretch of chapters with the non-Digiteam heroes overcoming odds and facing more adversity along the way. DoC ain't over yet, folks!

50 chapters in and a handful of more to go. I estimate about 10-12 chapters left (likely 12), but don't hold me out on it.

Until then, send your reviews and stay classy. Later.


	51. Protecting the Gates! The Final Push!

**A/N: **With 50 chapters behind us, we're nearing the final stages of the long series of shenanigans known as _Dawn of Chaos_. After a long stretch of chapters covering the other groups, we now return to the Digiteams and the long-awaited (but not forgotten) Central Realm/Digital Paradise war arc. It's been a while since I've covered them.

Well, right after this chapter's opening scene, we return to the Digiteams as promised! Can the Valmarmon revival be prevented? You'll just have to read on and find out. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Downtown/10:55 PM**_

The war was put on hold as Gamera recalled his forces to the Neo-Rajita mothership. As the mothership shifted up into the sky, it stopped and maintained a stationary position above Tokyo during this temporary reprieve.

Though, this was just another calm before the next big storm that would spread over the world.

The Planetary Senshi reconvened with the Kuiper & Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and company. Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Mars pressed ofudas on the seals containing the Digi-Zombies, minus giant IceDevimon, who was still hanging out and knocked out cold in the heavens. The ofudas helped augment the seals and contain the Digi-Zombies.

"That should do it," Mars said, putting the last ofuda on ThothBabimon's seal.

The Dai-Valkyrie Planetaries, the Kuipers, and the Neo Senshi gathered to gawk at the pint-sized Igasu, who was still sealed in a jar Moon used to trap her. Moon showed her off to everyone as most shared laughs at Igasu's expense.

"Wow, she's so cute!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus and Valkyrie Summoner Venus squealed together as they prodded the jar containing Igasu.

Igasu lightly banged inside the jar and cursed up a profanity storm in chipmunk talk.

Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter chuckled. "Yeah, she's cute in this form, but she was a pain the ass the last we fought her."

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury concurred. "Yes, I can't believe she survived our encounter, but fortunately you were able to contain her, Sailor Moon."

Dai-Valkyrie Sedna looked over Igasu. "You mean to say, she's the result of some goo that got mixed with your blood and Swordswoman's body sweat?" She scratched her head and tried to get the slightest sense from this. "Gah, that's such a weird combination. Well, hey, I shouldn't judge. There's some psychotic white-haired clone out there created from the blood of me and Kensuke. I can relate with having clone issues, Sailor Moon." She and Moon exchanged exasperated sighs and pat each other's shoulders.

"There, there, chin up, girl. It'll be ok," the Planetary and Kuiper leaders encouraged each other as their peers sweatdropped together.

Once everyone was done with seeing Igasu, Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon clapped her hands and genuinely addressed everyone. "You guys did really well holding up the fort while we were away."

Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon nodded, sitting next to Raizen Jr. "Yeah, but some sections of Tokyo have been wrecked."

"Look, you guys did the best you could," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter stated. "You were holding off a pretty overwhelming invasion."

"And that's without us involved!" Dai-Valkyrie Venus cheered up the Kuiper and Neo Senshi for their efforts. "You all should be proud of yourselves. You even got new armor upgrades like we have!"

"So, that makes most of us Dai-Valkyrie levels," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna glanced around looking at each Planetary and Kuiper Senshi. "Well, save for a few of us."

"We did good until those zombified Digimon started giving us some hassle and I don't think we'd survive the Rajita's leader if you guys didn't show up," Dai-Valkyrie Eris sighed.

"Hey! Stop putting yourselves down and take the credit. You earned it," Dai-Valkyrie Uranus scolded the younger Senshi.

Dai-Valkyrie Neptune nodded. "We're back and that's all that matters."

"Um, hey, guys. I don't mean be nitpicky, but why is she here?" Dai-Valkyrie Orcus noticed Nagah sitting with Lien. "She's supposed to be with the Rajita, right? Why is she here?"

Sedna and Neo Moon instinctively faced Nagah ready to confront her.

"Huh, it's you two again," Nagah acknowledged the two, quickly recognizing their faces. "I remember clashing with you two. What? Got a problem I'm here?"

"It's ok, you guys," Mars interjected Neo Moon and Sedna from creating a heated confrontation with Nagah. "She's with us for her own reasons. This is just a temporary truce."

Nagah stood and folded her arms. "Let me clarify to you kids. Like I told your seniors, I'm not here to make any friendships. This is strictly business. I want to eliminate Gamera and take back my position as leader of the Neo-Rajita."

"Wait, you were their leader?" Valkyrie Cyber Mercury inquired.

"Correct, but Ghidorah left behind an inheritance before his demise. I took the initiative to train this creature until his power grew too quickly for me to control. Little did I know he was conducting business with the Paradais' leader Sailor Charon and she infused him with chaos power to turn him into the monster he is today. I caught him on the act one time. He knew I'd betray him one day because I believe he knew I spied him. It wouldn't surprise me," Nagah gritted her teeth and clenched her right hand. "That's why as much as I don't favor this idea, I need your strengths to help drive Gamera to his grave. Sailor Moon, with your majestic Silver Crystal, you have the power necessary to make my wish become a reality."

Dai-Valkyrie Moon sagely nodded. "I'd rather not kill anyone, but if he's anything like his father, Gamera has no redeeming qualities I can find."

"You're wise to say that. He has no regret casting me and Lien out. On top of that, he cares nothing more than universal conquest. If you don't destroy him, he will get the Romulus Source and become a god."

Holding TobuCatmon, Lien shuddered when listening to her sensei lay it all down for the Senshi.

"Nagah," Morpheous spoke out, to which she heard him and turned around to see him. "It's been a long time. Hasn't it?"

Nagah saw Morpheous accompanied by Wolk. Lien stood up and walked over to meet Morpheous.

"Oh, Nagah-sensei told me all about you. You're Morpheous?" Lien gazed over her sensei's former colleague. Her eyes gleamed. "Wow, you're so cool! Hi, Lien is my name!" She took Morpheous' hands and hugged his waist. She looked over and saw Wolk. "Oh, and Wolk is with you, too?"

Wolk turned away and blushed. "Hey, Lien." Suddenly, Lien raced over and caught her in a tight embrace. "Whoa, hey!"

"Lien is happy that Wolk is with us!"

"Yeah, nice to see you, too! You're squeezing me too hard!"

Morpheous chuckled as he turned and extended a hand to Nagah. "You haven't forgotten me already, have you?"

Nagah scoffed. "I know you've lived very comfortably with humans. I can smell the scent of a human on you." She reluctantly reached out and shook her old colleague's hands. "How could I forget you? Of us four generals, you were the only member I could tolerate."

"I'm not that bad, Nagah. I was the only man that had the courage to ask you out."

"To which, I rejected you, but I was surprised you didn't take it hard."

"Because I knew your heart was with someone else."

When hearing this, Nagah's calm demeanor showed some sadness. Morpheous analyzed his colleague's sad features.

"Rhea's gone, isn't she?"

"She's been gone for a long while, but I won't forget her. It was her spirit that convinced me to join forces with the Senshi."

"You made the right call, Nagah. I just hope that after you regain the seat that you do something productive for our people. I think it's time to end the atrocities our people have brought since Ghidorah took the seat. Have we seen enough bloodshed?"

"I'll make my decision once Gamera meets his demise," Nagah said as she turned away, but Morpheous grabbed her gloved hand. "Let go." She demanded and deepened her tone.

"Not until you vow to do some good for our people. I don't want you to start an invasion that endangers the people of this world. I don't want my Serenity to have to endure the possibility of another war between our race and the humans of this world."

Nagah scowled and jerked her hand from Morpheous' grip. "You've become such a soft fool. This girlfriend of yours has made you soft. You're not the same Morpheous I remembered."

"I am. You just don't understand the meaning of true meaning of peace. You don't have to fight anymore."

"Nagah-sensei, he's right. You can do some good as the leader!" Lien called to her.

Nagah immediately started shaking up as she sank to her knees and shook her head repeatedly. Morpheous and Lien both lent her support putting their hands on her gloved hands. She was lifted back on her feet. Nagah looked down to Lien and saw her gleaming face. Then, as she faced Morpheous, the former Neo-Rajita Chief Advisor reluctantly smiled.

"We'll see what the future holds, but I vow I don't do any worse than what Gamera and Ghidorah have done."

"I'll hold you up to that," Morpheous said.

"I've lost all my supporting generals in the war, but I know I have support from you," Nagah stated while ruffling Lien's dark hair. She looked around and saw an array of mixed reactions from the Senshi and company. "I know most of you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but just know I meant what I said when I want Gamera's existence denied."

Dai-Valkyrie Venus replied. "Look, Nagah, we all need to be on the same page. If there's anyone who knows Gamera's strengths and weaknesses, it's you. You're the one who monitored him closely."

"I know," Nagah said.

"Relax, Nagah," Mars addressed her. "I know us fighting on the same side will take some getting used to, but it's not the first time former enemies became good allies."

"Take the Sailor Quartet here for example," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury turned to the Valkyrie Quartet. "They were once members of the Dead Moon Circus. Now, they're members of Neo Moon's elite guardians."

"That's nice and all, but like I said, this is strictly just business."

"You just mentioned Sailor Charon just now," Dai-Valkyrie Sedna spoke up as she walked up to Nagah. But, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto quickly interjected and stopped Sedna. "Pluto?"

As she faced Nagah, the Time Guardian confronted her. "What else do you know about Charon?"

"That she wields a chaotic power that made Gamera the monster he is now. Not only did he grow unnaturally quick in a short amount of time, but his power surpassed my own and those of the other generals too quickly. Something doesn't add up."

Pluto frowned. _Chaotic power? This is definitely has Sailor Chaos' fingers all over it._

"So, the Neo-Rajita are being controlled behind the scenes by Paradais?" Dai-Valkyrie Saturn said. "And now we're just learning that a Sailor Charon is apparently manipulating Gamera."

"Our next big enemy next to Gamera is a Sailor Senshi, but an evil one," Dai-Valkyrie Mercury deduced.

"Sailor Moon, everyone," Sedna addressed the Planetaries. Angemon X walked over beside her and took her hand.

"Dimitri, it's good to see you again," Dai-Valkyrie Moon genuinely said.

"Yeah, you're looking well," Dai-Valkyrie Mars said.

"Awww, you two look cute together," Dai-Valkyrie Venus giggled, walking up behind the couple and tapping their shoulders. "The romance vibes are strong within you two!" She said her best impersonation of a Chinese kung-fu master.

Both Sedna and Angemon X, both red on their faces, became openly embarrassed with Venus' outright stating the obvious.

"Oh, mom," Valkyrie Summoner Venus facepalmed. "How embarrassing!"

"Yeah, you tell those two lovebirds how it is, sister!" Demona hollered.

Adam sighed. "Demona, c'mon, let's get serious now."

"Wait, how do you three know this guy?" Dai-Valkyrie Uranus asked Moon, Mars, and Venus.

"Remember that whole dimension crisis with Paradixalmon, Beyond, and that Warlord guy?" Dai-Valkyrie Venus reminded Uranus. "We united with several groups of heroes from other dimensions to take down those three creeps. Dimitri and a guy named Kensuke Rainer helped us among others."

"Ah, I see now," Uranus nodded.

"My dad was part of that whole deal, too, right?" RJ asked. "Speaking of dad, I hope he and the others are ok in the Meikai realm."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars gasped. "Hey, where's Cammy?"

"We'll be sure to find her if we see her," Moon reassured her friend.

"Anyway, about Charon, there's more about her that you should know. You see, me, the Kuipers, and the rest of us spent the rest of these past few days dealing with her," Sedna went on to recap the past few days, including Charon's treacherous scheme disguising herself as an amnesic Setsuna and the entire rescue mission in Paradais' dimension. "...and there you have it. If it wasn't the Neo-Rajita giving us a hard time, it's been Charon. She's even went as far as nearly breaking me and Dimitri apart when she brainwashed him and turned him loose to nearly kill us!"

The Planetary Senshi, minus Pluto, were shocked to hear Sedna and her group's accounts. Pluto, the Neo Senshi, the Chimeras, and even the Stromberg brothers backed up Sedna's claims.

"It is all true," Pluto told Moon and the other Planetary Senshi. "When you lost your powers during your battle with a Paradais member, I wasn't able to make it. That's because I was already captured by Charon and Paradais a few days prior. She took on my civilian appearance and deceived these children." The Time Guardian, however, purposely refrained herself from spilling the beans regarding Charon's true identity for now. "According to Nagah's lead, it's now apparent that Charon and the Paradais organization are the ones manipulating events behind the scenes."

"Then, the next time we see her, we'll strike her down," Neo Moon said as she and RJ took each other's hands.

RJ concurred. "Hell yeah. I'm beginning to grow tired of Charon's crap. Next time, I see her I'm busting her head!"

"Sailor Moon," Norse Knight walked up to her escorting Valkyrie Makemake and Valkyrie Haumea behind him.

Dai-Valkyrie Moon playfully poked at Norse Knight's chest. "I still can't get over the Tokusetsu gear. It's gonna take some time to get used to."

Norse Knight took off his mask helmet to reveal his face. "Is this better?"

"At least I can see your handsome face, love," Moon said, leaning over to see the two new Kuiper additions. "Oh, hello! You must be Sedna's new teammates? Makemake and Haumea?"

Valkyrie Makemake bowed before Dai-Valkyrie Moon. "Future Queen Serenity, we pledge our loyalty to you and your royal court."

"Whoa, no need for formalities," Neo Moon insisted. "Sailor Moon is not yet the queen."

"My apologies, but Sailor Pluto requested us to stay under the radar until it was time to return to Japan," Makemake promptly stated. "My partner, Sailor Haumea, and I stopped a demon hive called the Weepers. Our powers have since grown and we've now just become Valkyries thanks to the Minos power that Sedna provided us and her friends with."

"They're also close friends of Yugi Muto and company," Max spoke up.

"Really?" Moon blinked. "Well, that makes it better. We're friends with Yugi and his crew. In fact..." Before she could finish, Valkyrie Haumea ran up and grabbed her hands.

"Like oh my god! It's really you!" Valkyrie Haumea quickly shifted into fangirl mode as she wildly shook Moon's hands. "Guys, I can't believe I'm actually shaking Sailor Moon's hands!"

"Haumea, you're embarrassing us!" Makemake cried out.

Haumea pointed to her own hair buns and then pointed to Moon's. "See? Our hairstyle are almost identical. I wear them because I've always been such a big fan of you."

Everyone else sweatdropped and gazed at the awkward greeting between the two young ladies.

"You have to give me your autograph, my queen," Haumea said with a straight face.

Moon awkwardly shook her head. "Right, right, but can that wait a bit?"

"Anything you say, my queen. I am ready to willingly give my life for you."

"Whoa, don't say that loud!" Valkyrie Ixion cried out.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen as long as we're all in this together!" Neo Moon said.

Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar sweatdropped. "She really doesn't think before she speaks, huh?"

Dai-Valkyrie Varuna shrugged. "Who knows, Quaoar? I do admire her honesty, at least."

As Haumea made her bold promise, Dai-Valkyrie Uranus scoffed. "She sure talks the talk, but this airheaded bimbo better take this shit seriously."

Haumea's ears twitched as she shot a glare toward Uranus. There was a heated exchange.

Makemake and Neptune sensed tension between their Senshi partners. They said in unison. _Oh, dear. This isn't looking good._

"Welcome to Sedna's team, Sailors Makemake and Haumea," Norse Knight acknowledged the new Kuiper members. "Your abilities will do Sedna and her team well."

Makemake and Haumea both bowed. "Thank you."

"I can never thank you enough for helping us," Sedna said as Makemake and Haumea walked down to join the other Kuiper Senshi.

"I'm worried about your kids," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter addressed Moon and Norse Knight. "By kids, I mean the baby versions of your future kids."

Valkyrie Battle Jupiter added. "Yeah, and we need to go pick up dad, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Desi, and Lucy from Rei's shrine. Besides, dad's probably worried about us, mom."

"Yeah, your dad can be a worry wart sometimes."

Dai-Valkyrie Eris chimed in. "Good thing you reminded me, Umi. I need to see if Desi and Lucy are ok!"

Dai-Valkyrie Venus and Valkyrie Summoner Venus looked toward each other as they were reminded of the subtle shock that struck their hearts. Though they were still in the dark about it, the mother and daughter were worried about Rio.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Ai?"

"I hope dad's ok."

"Same here, dear," Dai-Valkyrie Venus said, hugging Valkyrie Summoner Venus. "Let's go and check on Artemis. We can go get him, Luna, and Diana."

"The kids are all being looked after by Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara's sister," Neo Moon said. "We can go there and pick them up. I really hope they're ok."

Valkyrie Blue Mars and Ryuuhi both closed their eyes as their Jagan eyes scanned the locations of Keiko and the others.

"They're safe with the kids, everyone," Blue Mars confirmed. "They moved over to Okami's dojo. We can go there."

Sam sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was really worried for the little ones."

"If I were all of you, I'd take whatever little time you have to rest and conserve your bodies," Nagah stated outright. "Take my word for it. Gamera might've withdrawn his forces now, but by dawn don't be surprised if his forces have already started spreading over the world."

"She's right, everyone," Dai-Valkyrie Pluto said. "Use this time to reconvene with your families and rest. We will all meet at our usual base of operations: Hikawa Shrine. Are we all clear?"

"We'll be there!" Mika exclaimed.

Larry nodded. "Count on it."

"Hey, Max, Sam, where are you sister and the others?" Dai-Valkyrie Mars asked the twins.

"They went back in time," Max replied, scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, yeah. I know that's strange to believe."

"Time travel is nothing new to us," Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter chimed in. "So, they used your Time Key, Chibi-Usa?"

"Yeah, I let Yugi borrow it. They're going after some Professor Frank guy," Neo Moon said.

"He's also affiliated with the Paradais Organization," Pluto confirmed.

With a defiant look, Dai-Valkyrie Moon furrowed her brows. "Sailor Charon and this Paradais Organization. We have got to stop them." She turned and faced everyone present. "Remember what Pluto has told you. Use this time to rest and meet us in Hikawa Shrine by 6:30 am. And I'll make sure Mamo-chan wakes me up to make that time." Norse Knight and the Senshi hung their heads when Moon flat out stated this. "So, let's all reconvene and prepare for our biggest conflict. Gamera, Sailor Charon, Paradais, whoever wants to face us... we'll be ready to punish them!"

Like a general rallying her troops, she received loud and unified shouts from the amassed group of heroes. Nagah didn't join in the rally shout and picked up Lien.

"Where we going, Nagah-sensei?"

"Following Sailor Moon and her team. Besides, Mars still has that power she took from me and want to make sure she's keeping it safe for me," Nagah said while eyeing Mars directly. The two exchanged nods as Mars held the ofuda containing the Zhuqiaomon data. Nagah was able to lip read Mars' mouth.

Nagah and Mars said together. "We'll follow together."

"Huh?" Lien blinked thrice. "You can read lips, Nagah-sensei?"

"I'll teach that to you one day, Lien."

Clenching her Garnet Rod, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto approached Moon. "I'll be going with you and the others to Okami. I wish to speak with him."

"Ok, no problem with me."

"Pluto, are you ok? You haven't been the same since you fought Charon all by yourself," Neo Moon looked up at the woman's weary features.

"I'll be ok, Small Lady. I've just been very stressed after being Charon's prisoner. You don't want to imagine what I've had to go through."

"I understand, Pluto. Hey, maybe when you see my child self, you'll feel much better."

"Yes, I think you're right."

Dai-Valkyrie Mars looked at Pluto suspiciously. _Something's off about Pluto. I wonder what Charon could've done to wear her out._

_**'Pluto has something to tell, but with respect to the Time Guardian, I won't probe her mind.'**_

_Something tells me you might have to, Houou. If it's something else related to Charon, we need to know as soon as possible._

"Mom," Blue Mars interjected as she, RJ, and Sam approached her. "We're ready to go."

"Ok, but where's your brother, Sam?"

"With Mercury, Amaya, and Daiki," Sam pointed over to where Max was talking with Dai-Valkyrie Mercury, Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, and Daiki. "Is it ok if I go? Blue Mars said she appreciates my company."

Ryuuhi growled. "Don't you put any moves on my sister, you punk."

"Yo, cool off, man. Your sister was the one to invite me. What are you going to do? Use your eye to scare me off?"

Mars shook her head and chuckled. "Sam, don't listen to Ryuuhi. You're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks, Rei!" Sam said as he took Blue Mars' hand much to Ryuuhi's chagrin.

"Ready, everyone?" Dai-Valkyrie Moon turned behind her. Norse Knight & Gaia, Dai-Valkyrie Pluto, Dai-Valkyrie Neo Moon & Pegasus, RJ, Dai-Valkyrie Mars, Valkyrie Blue Mars, Ryuuhi, Sam, Nagah, Lien, and TobuCatmon.

"Sailor Moon, I request me and Dimitri join you," Sedna asked as she and Angemon X hovered up to meet her. "The other Kuipers will spreading out to join the other Senshi."

"You're more than welcome to come, you two," Moon accepted. "C'mon, let's go."

Once Sedna and Angemon X joined Moon's group, they headed off to Okami's shrine. Moon quickly summoned Sleipnir and rode her majestic steed through the air toward their destination.

Dai-Valkyrie Venus and Dai-Valkyrie Jupiter took Dai-Valkyrie Eris, Dai-Valkyrie Orcus, Dai-Valkyrie Varuna, Dai-Valkyrie Quaoar, Valkyrie Summoner Venus, Demona, the Chimeras, Morpheous, and Wolk to Hikawa shrine to pick up the animals and Mako. Then, by Adam's request, they prepared to make a quick trip to Saya's home to check on the her, the child Adam, and his father Tsukimaru.

Dai-Valkyrie Mercury took Dai-Valkyrie Ixion, Valkyrie Cyber Mercury, Daiki, Sam, the Valkyrie Quartet, and Helbot to quickly check on the damage near Juuban and see if the families were safe from the invaders' attacks.

Dai-Valkyries Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn took Valkyries Makemake and Haumea to carry off the sealed Digi-Zombies – sans giant IceDevimon, who was still hanging out near the atmosphere.

However, unbeknownst to anyone, a cluster of clear and silver crystals slowly emerged and slowly began consuming areas of Tokyo. The sight of the crystals produced an ominous vibe that no one could sense, but it hinted at more calamity that will set the stage for the final battles to come.

As the hour approached midnight, Day 5 was nearing its end.

However, as the heroes on Earth prepared for rest before the biggest battle in the morning, another group of 'digi' heroes were taking a last stand against the evil alliance trying to revive Valmarmon.

xxxxx

Chapter 51

_**Protecting the Gates! The Final Push Against the Digivillains!**_

xxxxx

_**'Takato Matsuda, here. Normally, I'd be filled with elation greeting ya, but today it's all business. After what seemed like forever, but truthfully has only been almost a whole day, we're approaching the 11**__**th**__** hour and these bad guys show no quit in trying to revive Valmarmon. They keep closing in, but, we haven't lost our resolve in keeping these villains from breaching the gates!**_

_**It's me, my fellow Tamers, the Digi-Destined, Takuya's Legendary Warrior team, and DATS along with some Digimon allies staying the course. Meanwhile, Holydramon and Goddramon utilize nearly all their resources setting up barriers to up our chances, but I worry how long they're going to hold out.**_

_**Well, here we are. The final stages of this long and drawn out war. Let's see if fate turns out. Pray for us, my friends. We'll need it.'**_

xxxxx

**(Over an hour before current events)**

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Outside the Eastern Gates of Paradise/9:45 PM**_

Nearly an entire day passed as the battle for the Gates of Paradise was nearing its 11th hour. The Digiteams and their cohorts sent by Granasmon helped even the battlefield with the Madoudramon and his united alliance of the digital villains. Hundreds of cannon fodder fell in battle, but neither side was willing to surrender until a goal was reached. For Huanglongmon and Granasmon, the Digiteams must succeed in preventing the villains from uniting the seven pieces to revive Valmarmon, the Demon Digital God. For Madoudramon and his cohorts, reviving Valmarmon would allow them to gain power from Valmarmon and allow him to take sovereignty of the five Digital Realms, which in turn would allow him to open more wormholes into Earth to begin the global invasion.

Everything was on the line. Failure was not even an option during this crucial war.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragon Rider OST – **_**Two Steps From Hell **_**(Long Version))**

BlazeGallantmon stood one side with StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon while fighting off HiSuzakumon, MizuSeiryuumon, and ChiGenbumon. In an act of desperation, the four Demon Generals had their powers augmented by Madoudramon to allow them to fight on even grounds with the Beast Biomerger Digimon.

As for Madoudramon, he and Omegamon heatedly engaged one another sword with sword as immense energies rattled the area. Tai and Matt observed awestruck at the power being put out by their Jogress-powered partner. Omegamon clashed Madoudramon head-on as they tried hard to overpower each other. Omegamon gained some leverage over Madoudramon and headbutted him, but the crafty Digimon teleported behind Omegamon and readily prepared to blast his back.

"I've got you," calmly muttered Madoudramon, who was surprised when Omegamon turned his sword around and stopped his blade.

Omegamon turned around meeting Madoudramon eye-to-eye. "Don't take me for a fool, Madoudramon! I've already adapted to your style through this whole battle! I won't rest until you and your followers are defeated!" He launched himself at Madoudramon and headbutted him hard. He followed up with a quick shot from his cannon. "_**Garuru Cannon!**_" He one-shotted Madoudramon out of the air and sent him plunging to the ground where he pursued him. He landed and saw Madoudramon barely sitting up.

"It's not over, Omegamon..." Madoudramon mumbled and stubbornly stood. "Our goal will be met when it's over, Omegamon."

"Not as long as I'm here," Omegamon said, taking on a battle stance. His eye immediately caught WarDevidramon floating down where Madoudramon was standing. He watched Madoudramon teleport and reappear standing on WarDevidramon's head.

"Face it, Omegamon, the pieces will be reunited and Lord Valmarmon will rise again. You and the Chosen will fall!" Madoudramon boasted before Omegamon.

WarDevidramon launched hundreds of missiles toward Omegamon, who swiftly dodged and glided around them. Omegamon flew up attempting to take Madoudramon head-on, but WarDevidramon swung his tail forward and narrowly missed Omegamon, who took cover behind a wall of debris. WarDevidramon roared and stalked forward Omegamon's location.

"I hope you're faring better than me, Tamers," Omegamon muttered while making a strategy to counterattack Madoudramon and WarDevidramon.

xxxxx

BlazeGallantmon shot up into the air while sporting a fire aura surrounding him. He saw HiSuzakumon gliding up and shooting a giant fire arrow.

"_**Hell's Arrow!**_"

Readily raising his shield, the Beast Biomerger rebounded. "_**Phoenix Shot!**_" From the shield came a large phoenix made of fire as it collided with the fire arrow.

The attacks abruptly canceled each other out. BlazeGallantmon assessed HiSuzakumon's power and realized he had gained a recent power boost that effectively put him nearly on par with an his own level.

_He's gotten much stronger since the last we encountered him! _BlazeGallantmon thought witnessing HiSuzakumon vanishing and reappearing around him. His eyes barely picked up on HiSuzakumon's movements. Turning around, he thrust his lance through HiSuzakumon, but to his dismay, the Demon Beast General tricked him with an after image made of fire.

As BlazeGallantmon turned around, HiSuzakumon was already above him and unleashing a rain of fire over him.

"Take this! My _**Rain of Flame!**_" HiSuzakumon hollered whilst throwing down the fire blasts that pierced into BlazeGallantmon.

BlazeGallantmon put up his shield and forged a barrier that protected him from the fire blast bombardment. HiSuzakumon tried searching for an opening to attack BlazeGallantmon from. HiSuzakumon took a chance and swerved around BlazeGallantmon. He readied an arrow and aimed for BlazeGallantmon's back as his blind spot. However, at Guilmon and Suzaku's warning, Takato took firm control. BlazeGallantmon veered away from HiSuzakumon's reach and clubbed him from behind with the weight of his lance.

He dropped HiSuzakumon to the ground where he landed hard. As BlazeGallantmon descended, HiSuzakumon was already getting up. BlazeGallantmon bumrushed HiSuzakumon in a hurry, but the Demon Beast General put up a flame barrier that protected him from BlazeGallantmon's lance.

"Madoudramon must've given you quite a boost if you're put up a shield this strong!"

HiSuzakumon gritted his teeth and focused hard. "You should know we Demon Generals always come prepared for war! Madoudramon has enough resources to enhance our powers against your growing abilities!" He maintained his fire barrier and expelled enough power to slightly push BlazeGallantmon back.

BlazeGallantmon took a few breaths as he and the Demon General were becoming winded from the drawn out battle.

"Consider us lucky we're still able to stand after how long we've been fighting, Tamer," HiSuzakumon said, panting heavily albeit still able to hold steady and pace himself. "But, it will be over. One of us will draw breath no more."

BlazeGallantmon held a firm battle stance and raised his lance.

Unbeknownst to HiSuzakumon and BlazeGallantmon, ChaosGallantmon concealed himself behind a steel obstruction. He quietly viewed the heated battle that lasted for hours between the two adversaries. The viral knight, being the opportunistic individual, picked the right time to interject.

_Just a little bit longer. Keep him busy, HiSuzakumon. _ChaosGallantmon turned and eyed the Digital Paradise sanctuary. He veered his sights from the other ongoing battles nearest to them and saw the barrier casted over the holy sanctuary. _That barrier has to come down any time now! _

ChaosGallantmon's attention was drawn away as he watched BlazeGallantmon and HiSuzakumon clash again.

xxxxx

Not too far off, StormSakuyamon and MizuSeiryuumon engaged one another in mid-air battle. Both of their staffs impacted hard against each other. StormSakuyamon was taken aback by the immense power increase MizuSeiryuumon received once they crossed paths again.

"Don't take your eyes off me," MizuSeiryuumon whispered as before long he channeled immense aqua power into his instrument. "_**Tsunami Blade!**_" He swung his weapon across and unleashed a tidal wave that repelled StormSakuyamon back.

However, the Beast Biomerger spun her trident around whilst nullifying the immense water pillar that hit her head-on.

MizuSeiryuumon cursed. "Damn you." He glided over StormSakuyamon and flew down behind ready to impale her with his weapon.

StormSakuyamon pivoted around and stopped his instrument with her trident. She and MizuSeiryuumon struggled to overpower the other.

"I have Renamon and Seiryuu guiding me. You have no one to help you against our unity!" StormSakuyamon charged as she unleashed a lightning bolt from her trident and blasted him back.

Upon taking the lighting bolt, MizuSeiryuumon propelled into the air and watched StormSakuyamon floating up to meet him.

MizuSeiryuumon swung his instrument overheard and amassed a giant ball of water charged with electricity. He swung the amassed water ball and spun around throwing the object at the Beast Biomerger.

"Have some of my _**Aqua Dense!**_" He watched as StormSakuyamon braced herself and raised her trident to hold the giant water ball. "You can't stop it, Tamer!" He grinned and vanished, but managed to reappear and sneak up behind StormSakuyamon. He drove his weapon right into StormSakuyamon's side.

"_**Thunder Lance!**_" StormSakuyamon retaliated with a lightning blast from her weapon and glided out of water ball's direction.

MizuSeiryuumon evaded the lightning bolt and flickered out before the water ball impacted. As MizuSeiryuumon rematerialized several yards away, he and StormSakuyamon locked eyes before crossing paths again. StormSakuyamon swiftly dodged the Demon Beast's attacks and blasted him back with another lightning blast.

"You should your own advice and don't keep your eyes off me," StormSakuyamon scoffed. She flew down and landed where MizuSeiryuumon landed.

MizuSeiryuumon recovered to his feet and dusted himself. "Touche. Let's continue." He assumed a battle stance and encircled StormSakuyamon.

StormSakuyamon readied her weapon and meticulously followed MizuSeiryuumon. The Demon Beast General launched a water blast that StormSakuyamon evaded and shot a lightning bolt from her trident. MizuSeiryuumon made an evasive counter and the two continuously exchanged attacks as their battle pressed on.

xxxxx

QuakeGargomon jumped up and dropped down punching the ground.

"_**Earthquake Punch!**_" The Beast Biomerger pulverized the earth with his fist, which created a fissure that trailed all the way toward ChiGenbumon's direction.

ChiGenbumon jumped up avoiding QuakeGargomon's earth shattering attack. He swung his hammer that unleashed an earth-shattering force.

"_**Gaia's Hammer!**_" He hit QuakeGargomon with the earth-shattering attack that nearly toppled him.

QuakeGargomon crossed his arms in front whilst bracing himself. He charged forward and punched ChiGenbumon. ChiGenbumon swerved around QuakeGargomon's punch and hit the Beast Biomerger's face with hammer. QuakeGargomon stumbled back a bit, but quickly clobbered ChiGenbumon.

ChiGenbumon fell to the ground and scrambled to his feet. QuakeGargomon charged forward and punched the ground where ChiGenbumon was. ChiGenbumon lifted his hammer, which allowed him to push QuakeGargomon back.

"You can't win when me, Terriermon, and Genbu work together!" QuakeGargomon exclaimed.

Panting under his breath, ChiGenbumon growled. "We'll see."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/9:48 PM**_

ShineGreymon Burst Mode flew over where KaiserGreymon, YamiLeomon, and Blademon faced the Neo-Dark Masters. Masaru stood sitting on ShineGreymon BM's right shoulder.

"All right, ShineGreymon! It's fighting time!" Masaru boasted.

ShineGreymon BM drew his giant sword and stood next to KaiserGreymon.

"Glad you two made it," KaiserGreymon acknowledged ShineGreymon and Masaru. "Kouji and the others were suddenly jumped by Grendelmon and his minions. They left to handle them."

ShineGreymon BM added. "So, just these four?"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Dark Masters Theme**_**)**

"Look what we have here," Piedmon noticed ShineGreymon BM and Masaru's sudden arrival. "Two new additions to our little play show."

"Let me take them," Devitamamon offered, turning around facing Masaru and ShineGreymon BM. "I'll have them begging for their lives."

KaiserGreymon turned his sword and charged ahead to attack Piedmon. "Let's continue where we left off, clown!" He swung his sword and narrowly missed Piedmon, who jumped up throwing down a white sheet over. "Nice try!" He cut the sheet in half and caught Piedmon with a headbutt.

YamiLeomon dashed forward and engaged KingEtemon.

"Show me what y'all got!" KingEtemon charged and went for a straight punch, but he was caught by surprise when YamiLeomon dodged him and caught him with a punch to his gut. "Oof!" He doubled over and left himself open for YamiLeomon to kick him back.

Machinedramon extended both arms forward and attempted to take down Blademon. The Warrior of Metal swiftly jumped on Machinedramon's right arm and dashed up the mechanized behemoth's arm. He flew across and readied a blade to cut the Machinedramon's face in half. However, Machinedramon expelled black fire and forced Blademon to avoid. Blademon landed several feet from Machinedramon and beckoned the mechanized demon forward.

Devitamamon and ShineGreymon BM already locked up whilst trying to overpower the other. ShineGreymon BM punched Devitamamon's snout only for the demonic egg monster to clamp his mouth around his hand.

"ShineGreymon!" Masaru roared, jumping off ShineGreymon BM's shoulder and striking Devitamamon's face. Upon striking Devitamamon, he amassed data in his hand.

ShineGreymon BM managed to free his hand from Devitamamon and punched the monster. He reached out and grabbed Masaru.

"Thanks, ShineGreymon!"

Devitamamon freaked out. "Did YOU just punch me?! A mere human punch me?!"

"Guess there's still freaks like you who don't know who the hell I am," Masaru declared as ShineGreymon BM picked him up. "All you need to remember is my name: Masaru Daimon."

Upon hearing this, Devitamamon growled. "Masaru? Yes. Madoudramon warned us about you. I'll remember this." He readily charged ahead and clashed with ShineGreymon BM again.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Amidst the battle with Neo-Dark Masters, the Legendary Warriors were ambushed by the unexpected arrival of Grendelmon and his army of minions known as Jotunmon. MagnaGarurumon took up the mantle of leading the other Legendary Warriors.

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Battle Against Dholmagus**_**)**

MagnaGarurumon went head to head with Grendelmon. The former recalled how easily Grendelmon defeated him, KaiserGreymon, and the others while temporarily locking access to their Spirits. Now, MagnaGarurumon had the opportunity to make up for the loss.

"You only took advantage by getting on the jump on me and my friends!"

Grendelmon chortled. "And I just did it again."

"Except now my friends are all stronger than before and I've been hoping you'd show up again," the Warrior of Light said, readying his equipment.

"Yes, me and my warriors have come prepared, too. My minions are Ultimate-level, but their strengths are nearly comparable to Mega-levels."

MagnaGarurumon frowned. "Don't underestimate my friends. They're definitely up to the task against your men. It's between you and me now."

Brandishing his sword, Grendelmon added with a low chuckle. "Indeed, but let's make things more interesting." As soon as he said this, fractal code suddenly enveloped his whole body as he started evolving.

_Damn! He's evolving right off the bat!_ MagnaGarurumon attempted to intercede Grendelmon's evolution, but the Paradais warrior leaped into the air and evolved while staying out of the MagnaGarurumon's reach.

"Grendelmon _**Mega Shinka! Ymirmon!**_" Upon completing his evolution, Grendelmon unveiled his Mega form. He turned into a being of 100 meters tall with thick black fur, a viking helmet, gray battle armor trimmed with purple, and black boots. The behemoth face was terrifying at a first glance; both eyes were golden with a mouth filled with sharp fangs. A thick black beard adorned the titan's features. His massive frame was surrounded by an aura that felt cold like the winter. He was armed with a giant battle ax and a shield.

At first taken aback, MagnaGarurumon wasn't deterred by the giant's presence and firmly held his ground. Ymirmon chortled evilly and readily swung down his battle ax. MagnaGarurumon dodged the incoming ax and flew into the air unloading gun fire blasts on the giant.

"_**Machinegun Destroy!**_" The Warrior of Light unloaded an array of rapidfire blasts that dazed Ymirmon. He followed up by dashing forward and enveloping his own body into a shining aura of light. "_**Starlight Velocity!**_" He slammed right into Ymirmon and fazed the giant with a push.

After unleashing his attack, MagnaGarurumon undid his armor and weapons whilst drawing out two laser swords. He brandished both weapons as Ymirmon stalked forward with some damage.

"You've indeed become stronger, Legendary Warrior, but until one of us dies, this never ending battle will go on," Ymirmon stated, raising his ax and swinging it around whilst unleashing a unrelenting winter force coupled by a beam of light. "_**Niflheim's Storm!**_" He unleashed a powerful winter storm that repelled MagnaGarurumon so far he went flying over tens of feet into the air.

As MagnaGarurumon managed to stop himself, he saw Ymirmon sending ice projectiles from his mouth. He narrowly dodged the incoming ice beams and cut through some using his laser swords.

"Great, me and my big mouth! I hope he gets tired soon!" MagnaGarurumon frantically maneuvered around the beams. _I truly wasn't ready for this! I'll definitely need Takuya to bring this big guy down!_

xxxxx

As for the other Legendary Warriors, they put up quite a fight with the Jotunmon, a class smaller ice elemental warriors that resembled blue-skinned trolls garbed in Viking-styles garb. They, too, wielded axes and swords.

Donarmon flew through three Jotunmon and picked them apart after turning himself into a streak of blinding blue light. He shot through the three evil frost men and deleted them.

Yetimon picked up two Jotunmon and slammed their heads together.

Ventimon took to the air and spun around, unleashing a strong tornado that swept four Jotunmon off the ground. She then released piercing attacks through her tornado that sliced into the frost warriors.

Wildentmon lunged forward and landed a flying kick into a Jotunmon's face. He whirled around quickly and hit another frost man with a palm strike to the face. As two more tried ambushing him, Wildentmon pressed both hands into the earth and summoned giant wooden roots that ensnared the Jotunmon.

Calypsomon dashed through three Jotunmon whilst hitting them with water whips. She spun around and expelled a cannon-like water blast that wiped the frost men out. One came up and put a full nelson on her, but her body turned into water and slipped from his reach. She slipped under his feet and solidified herself behind the ice troll. She placed two hands on his back and absorbed the troll, breaking down his frozen body into water vapor. She did the same with the other defeated Jotunmon and augmented herself feeding on them.

Terramon grabbed a slab of the landscape and swung it like a baseball bat. He clubbed five Jotunmon and sent them flying into the air. He then threw the giant piece of land up while swatting down each Jotunmon like pesky insects.

More Jotunmon charged across to keep the Legendary Warriors occupied, preventing them from helping MagnaGarurumon.

"Kouji needs help, guys!" Donarmon said. "But, these ice freaks keep coming!"

"Bring them on We'll keep mowing them down!" Wildentmon said.

"C'MON! I'LL SMASH YOU ALL!" Yetimon bellowed like the legendary beast his name was most famous for. He smashed his fists into the earth and caught more Jotunmon with a thunder clap-like force.

Preparing to attack, Ventimon watched MagnaGarurumon dodging Ymirmon's ice blasts. _I hope you can hang in there a little longer, Kouji. _

"I just hope Takuya, Kouji, and Dimitro can get here fast," Calypsomon said.

Terramon reassured her. "Relax, babe. I think with our new Z-Hybrid powers we can take these freaks without those three. We have to believe in our own powers."

"Right! Let's win this one on our own, guys! We can do this!" Donarmon boasted, livening his teammates up as they yelled together and stormed ahead to engage the mounting Jotunmon numbers.

xxxxx

MirageGaogamon BM took matters to his own hands as he and Thomas confronted Barbamon. The Demon Lord of Greed went on the defensive avoiding MirageGaogamon BM's claws.

"You won't deny me of Norn! I shall have her back!" Barbamon roared, waving his wand and throwing a dark flame. "_**Hell Fire!**_" He wasn't able to hit MirageGaogamon with the black flames, but he managed to hold him at bay.

"Take cover, Thomas!" MirageGaogamon BM warned, cupping a hand over Thomas whilst moving away from the black fire's direction. Collecting energies of light, the Mega amassed a sphere of light that he used to hit Barbamon head-on with it. "_**Meteor Shackle!**_"

"Ugh!" grunted Barbamon as the ball hit him and pushed him back. He slowly recovered and picked up his wand. "Norn... I must have her... she's the key to my ascension."

Thomas listened in to what Barbamon mumbled. "Norn? He wants Norn, MirageGaogamon. For what? I doubt I want to know."

"Don't worry he isn't getting past us for sure!" MirageGaogamon BM reassured him.

_In order to take Valmarmon's powers for myself, I'll require Norn. Norn, I know you're beyond the gates! You will be mine!_ The overly obsessed Demon Lord eyed the Paradise gates and attentively turned facing MirageGaogamon.

Meanwhile, the other DATS members promptly engaged Barbamon's Commandments. Ravemon Burst Mode was fighting Murmuxmon. Rosemon Burst Mode kept Chaosdramon occupied. Ornismon Burst Mode distracted Zanbamon.

Ravemon BM glided forward hitting Murmuxmon with a flurry of rapid punches. Murmuxmon immediately put up his guard, but Ravemon BM flew around and kicked Murmuxmon from behind.

"Yeah! Way to knock him down!" Ikuto cheered on his Digimon.

Murmuxmon picked himself up and growled. "Nice go behind, but you won't be go lucky next time."

Ravemon BM opens up his wings, which released purple light that seemingly blinded Murmuxmon. He flew up and hit Murmuxmon with another flurry of attacks again. Murmuxmon did his best to keep on the defensive, but the Burst Mode Digimon's speed and piercing strikes proved too much for him to counter.

On the other side, Rosemon Burst Mode utilized her speed and agility to evade Chaosdramon's mesa destroying blasts.

"Keep it up and don't let him catch you with one of those blasts!" Yoshino encouraged her Digimon partner.

Chaosdramon snarled and pivoted his cannons horizontally while trying to keep up with Rosemon BM's lightning speed pace.

"_**Tifarets!**_" Rosemon BM howled and unleashed a Tifaret barrage to wear Chaosdramon down.

But, the mechanized red behemoth pivoted his artillery cannons and aimed for Rosemon BM again.

"_**Hyper Infinity Cannon!**_"

Rosemon BM swiftly dodged the incoming cannon blasts. Chaosdramon lifted his right hand and fired a missile toward Rosemon BM. Rosemon BM escaped the missile's direction and throwing her cape over the missile. The missile exploded while caught inside the cape.

"I don't know how much longer we can go, Yoshino."

"We have to keep them from reaching the gates no matter what it takes, Rosemon."

As Rosemon BM kept Chaosdramon occupied, Zanbamon spun around trying to keep up with Ornismon Burst Mode. Readying his Ryūzan-maru blade, Zanbamon swung it down and unleashed a projectile that shot through the air and nearly took Ornismon BM down.

Ornismon BM barely swerved around Zanbamon's attack.

"That was close, Ornismon!" Chika screamed while hanging onto her Digimon's feathered back.

Ornismon BM warned. "Hang on tight, Chika!" He dove toward Zanbamon and produced a dazzling beam from his eyes. "_**Cosmic Ray!**_" He caught Zanbamon's chest and blasted him back.

Chika screamed excitedly while Ornismon BM flew over Zanbamon.

"Oh, you'll regret that, you overgrown chicken!" snarled the prideful shogun. The lower bottom half, being his steed, guided him into the air and pursued Ornismon BM.

"Oh, this is great. Chika, it's only getting to get more bumpier. Hang on tight."

Chika nodded quickly. "You don't have the tell me twice!" She screamed as Ornismon BM dove down luring Zanbamon away.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/9:51 PM**_

A more emotional battle had already commenced. Jeri Katou left her fellow Victory Tamers as she saw MadLeomon brushing aside several of Paradise's warriors. Felinismon and Hiita the Fire Charmer accompanied Jeri forward as they confronted MadLeomon. Jeri faced the zombified Digimon with sorrow in her eyes.

"Leomon!" Jeri called forth his attention. Deep down, she had finally let Leomon go and accepted his sacrifice after Felinismon established herself as Jeri's partner. But, Leomon's unexpected return completely threw off Jeri's concentrated efforts aiding her friends.

"Jeri, he can't hear you!" Felinismon interjected, shooting a fierce glare toward MadLeomon. "He's been revived as Necromon's puppet. We have to fight him. Are you up to it?" She turned and saw discomfort on the girl's face. "Jeri?"

"Hold on," she beckoned Felinismon and Hiita back. She stepped forward and closed her eyes. A blue aura materialized around Jeri as she tried her telepathy to probe his mind. The more she tried delving deep into his thoughts, 'someone' interfered and hit Jeri with a mental shock that caused her to cry painfully.

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Tamers Action**_**)**

MadLeomon brought down his fist to crush Jeri. Felinismon swiftly jumped in and caught the zombie's fist. This allowed Hiita to grab Jeri and pull her away. Felinismon flipped away and let MadLeomon punch the ground where Jeri would've been flattened. Hiita set Jeri down.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Hiita snapped. "You could've been flattened like a pancake!"

As she recovered, Jeri took a few deep breaths. "Something... no, someone prevented me from reading Leomon's mind. I'll bet it's Necromon. He's somewhere hiding, but he's keeping me from finding him." She stood up and drew out her DDM-G Digivice. "Felinismon, Hiita get ready!" Then, she summoned Amazoness Tiger from her device. "Amazoness Tiger, Felinismon, let's try what Phillipe did for Artemismon and the fairies."

The DDM-G's command immediately read '_**DDM-Gattai Initiate**_'.

"_**DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**_"

With that, Felinismon and Amazoness Tiger transformed into beacons of blue and magenta lights. Both felines swirled around each other and intertwined.

"_**Felinismon!**_"

"_**Amazoness Tiger!**_"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

As the felines combined, a bipedal humanoid tiger wearing an Amazon tribal wardrobe, consisting of blue armored cups clamping on her breasts, a green feathered skirt, and armored green boots, emerged. Her hair was now spiky and fiery red like fire. Covering her left eye was a black eyepatch and adorning her right hip was a dagger sheathed in a leather skin holster.

"_**Felinismon Tribal Mode!**_" She called out, spinning around and unleashing fierce kicks.

"Wow..." Jeri was mesmerized upon creating her own Yuugou fused partner. She gazed down her DDM-G with a curious smile. _It's exactly what Phillipe said! We can use these Digivices to merge our Digimon partners with our new Duel Monster companions! This is incredible. And I can possibly merge Felinismon with other Digimon, too! The possibilities really are endless. Hmm, I wonder if I can lend my own Light of Victory power to my partners. _

MadLeomon charged toward Jeri's group. Before he get Jeri, Felinismon Tribal Mode swiftly jumped up and landed a kick into MadLeomon's face. She toppled the behemoth and drew out her dagger.

"C'mon, big guy! I'm just getting warmed up!" Felinismon TM waited for MadLeomon and brandished her dagger.

Jeri turned to Hiita. "Let's merge you with your familiar, Hiita. Ready?"

"About time!" Hiita said excitedly as her familiar, Foxfire, jumped up into the air. Hiita raised her magical staff and invoked a incantation.

Jeri used her DDM-G to merge Hiita and Foxfire together. "Hiita, Foxfire, combine to form Familiar-Possessed Hiita!"

As Hiita and Foxfire merged, they formed into a ball of fire. As the fireball dissipated, Hiita reemerged looking like a slightly older teen with a fierce glare and behind her was a large fox several times bigger than Foxfire before.

"Familiar-Possessed Hiita, at your service!" Hiita grinned ecstatically, albeit almost psychotically.

"All right, now to send you my power. Light of Victory activate!" Jeri said, scanning the DDM-G over her aura as she transferred said Light of Victory power to Hiita, who received the power and herself gained a subtle blue aura.

Hiita gazed over herself as she sported two auras.

"I've given you the power of telepathy. You should be able to perceive Leomon's attacks before he makes them. That should help Felinismon Tribal Mode."

Nodding, Hiita ran forward with Foxfire.

_I hope this works. _Jeri crossed her fingers.

Hiita put the borrowed Light of Victory power to the test and scanned MadLeomon's mind briefly. She managed to decipher his next move. "Felinismon, he's going for a left hook!"

Felinismon TM overheard Hiita and dodged MadLeomon's left punch. She came up and slashed MadLeomon's face with her dagger.

"It worked!" Jeri cried out ecstatically. "Now, try to subdue him!"

As MadLeomon sat up, he prepared to fire a black beam. Hiita scanned his mind and quickly evaded the black beam before he fired. She used MadLeomon's own momentum and summoned fire in her staff.

"_**Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai!**_" Hiita launched a massive fire blast that deflected MadLeomon's attack. "Heck yes! Your strategy is working, Jeri!"

"Keep it up, you two!"

Felinismon TM bumrushed MadLeomon and slashed him multiple times with her dagger. She then hit him with an uppercut to the jaw and dazed him enough to knock him off his feet. Hiita and Felinismon TM celebrated, but their victory was short-lived as MadLeomon slowly sat up growling.

"Brace yourselves, you two," Jeri said. "To truly save Leomon, we have to wing it out." She stood between Felinismon TM and Familiar-Possessed Hiita. Her once saddened look turned into valor. "I'm ready to end this. We'll free Leomon from Necromon. Then, I'll finally make peace with him." She said as Felinismon TM and Hiita noticed a tear flowing down the girl's cheek. "Get ready, you two." She muttered a determined tone.

Felinismon TM and Familiar-Possessed Hiita stood firm for the next phase of this emotional battle.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon World Data Squad OST – **_**Demon Lord Battle**_**)**

A heated grudge that has stemmed from years past rekindled. TK Takashi stood on a platform near the gates watching Seraphimon attacking NeoDevimon. The fiendish demon surprised Seraphimon by hitting him with blows that were seemingly damaging to the angel. NeoDevimon glided up behind Seraphimon and flapped his wings hard, shooting black projectiles at him.

"Don't let up, Seraphimon! You're stronger than he is now!" TK encouraged his Digimon against their nemesis.

Seraphimon put out a hand and nullified the dark projectiles. "I'm baffled we'd cross paths again, Devimon, but it appears we're always fated to cross paths."

"You can thank Madoudramon and his cohorts for freeing me from my Purgatory prison. Now that I've acquired a stronger form and Madoudramon's augmented my power, I'm finally more than a match to fight you. Having become one of the three Celestials, you've come a long way since simply being Angemon!"

"And you're still the cold, calculating monster you've always been. You appearance has changed, but your demeanor hasn't. I will end you here!"

NeoDevimon cackled evilly. "Good luck with that. I won't fall so easily!" He produced black beams from his hands and attempted to hit Seraphimon with them as the angel flew through his barrage of attacks.

"Devimon, you're the one who's going to fall!" The Bearer of Hope scowled, narrowing a determined and cold glare toward the winged fiend. "Keep him away from the gates, Seraphimon, and strike him down!" He did his best not to remind himself of losing Angemon after the last skirmish with Devimon.

Seraphimon produced a barrage of stars and pushed them toward NeoDevimon. The villain deflected them by pushing out darkness beams. The angel and the devil pressed forth until one of them eventually gave in.

xxxxx

Ophanimon and Lilithmon crossed paths again picking up where they last left off. The two exchanged physical blows in another heated Digimon catfight. Kari stood on the sidelines away from the battle cheering on her Digimon.

Ophanimon slapped Lilithmon only for the Mao 'Queen' to slap her back. The two went into a slap fest that lasted a few seconds. Ophanimon lunged into Lilithmon and drove her through the ground. Lilithmon tried impaling her with her claws, but Ophanimon released holy power to burn her. Lilithmon slipped out of Ophanimon's grasp and flew into the air while luring her rival away.

"C'mon, Ophanimon! Rip her hair out!" Kari shouted, passionately conveying her disdain for Lilithmon.

Upon hearing Kari's shouts, Lilithmon tensed up. "That annoying brat! I'll silence you for talking down to me!" With a snap of her fingers, Lilithmon's subordinates, Lamiamon, Astamon, and BlackDeathmon, appeared behind her.

"You called, our mistress?" Astamon asked.

"Eliminate Ophanimon while I recover."

"You heard, Mistress Lilithmon!" Lamiamon declared as the trio mobilized toward Ophanimon.

"Great, just what I needed," Ophanimon remarked while summoning her javelin.

Suddenly, someone dropped right in the middle of the battle and swiftly brushed the trio back. To Ophanimon's surprise, Minervamon appeared ready for battle.

"Minervamon?!" Ophanimon was taken aback by the Olympian Digimon's quick and random entrance.

The Bearer of Light gasped a bit. "Isn't that one of the Olympus 12? Well, better late than never." She said, completely relieved with the reinforcements no matter how late.

Minervamon shot a glare toward Lilithmon. "I came here on my own accord. Besides, I have a score to settle with the hussy over there."

"Who are you calling a hussy, you flat-chested brat!" Lilithmon snapped. "My subordinates will pick you two off!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Another came interjected as everyone looked up to see LadyDevimon landing near Lilithmon's crew.

"LadyDevimon?!" Kari and Ophanimon cried out in unison.

Minervamon scoffed. "So, what? Me and Ophanimon can take y'all on!" She declared while brandishing her Olympia sword. "Are you with me, Ophanimon?"

LadyDevimon noticed Ophanimon and Kari. "Oh, good, now to settle my score with you." She veered over to Lilithmon's subordinates. "You three, be careful with Ophanimon. I know her how to deal with her."

"Oh, do tell," Lamiamon said curiously.

Lilithmon cried out. "Enough chit-chat! Engage them at once!"

"Follow my lead!" LadyDevimon declared as she flew ahead and led Lilithmon's gang onward to meet their adversaries.

Ophanimon and Minervamon prepared for the incoming enemy Digimon. Kari slipped behind a rock obstruction and looked up to where Lilithmon was accumulating dark magic into her being.

As the two sides clashed, Ophanimon took on both LadyDevimon and Lamiamon while Minervamon hastily fought Astamon and BlackDeathmon.

xxxxx

Cherubimon raised both hands into the air and summoned thunder bolts, which he threw toward Mephistomon.

"_**Thousand Spears!**_"

Mephistomon swerved around the incoming lightning blasts that impacted the ground. A massive barrage of lightning bolts continued to shoot toward Mephistomon, who flew up over Cherubimon.

Willis beckoned Golden Rapidmon to aid Cherubimon in midst of the ongoing battle.

"Cherubimon, I'm coming!" Golden Rapidmon readily launched missiles toward Mephistomon's face. "_**Rapidfire!**_" Following this, Golden Rapidmon glided over to help his brother. "I'm healed and ready for another go, Cherubimon!"

"Here he comes," Cherubimon warned as his smile turned upside down when Mephistomon emerged with bruises. "He's slowing down, but that regeneration of his is truly bothersome."

Golden Rapidmon added. "Don't worry. We'll manage to pull through."

"You've got him where you want him, guys," Willis muttered, closely observing their battle. He then openly encouraged them. "Keep it up."

xxxxx

"Eat this, Demon!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode shouted as he aimed his cannon and fired toward Demon's direction. "_**Positron Laser!**_"

Putting out his right hand, Demon forged a dark aura that allowed him to hold the incoming beam. Imperialdramon focused and kept his beam running and hitting the Demon Lord's hand. Davis and Ken were both contained in a barrier situated on Imperialdramon's back.

"Let's finish where we left off with this hooded freak, Imperialdramon!" Davis shouted and encouraged his as well as Ken's Digimon.

Ken meticulously observed Imperialdramon's beam seemingly being crushed in Demon's grasp.

"Demon's gotten more powerful than last time, Davis. We should be cautious."

"C'mon, Imperialdramon, don't let up, buddy!" The Bearer of Miracles exclaimed, clenching both fists and eagerly anticipating a positive outcome.

"Heh, not bad, Imperialdramon. Your strength is quite admirable. I suppose being a Dra-Warrior leader clearly has its benefits," Demon evilly chuckled. "But, you shall not deny me the satisfaction of seeing you, Omegamon, and your allies fall! I will be a witness to Lord Valmarmon's return!" He raised his other hand and fired another blast of demonic fire. "_**Evil Inferno!**_"

Imperialdramon FM unleashed more power and kept Demon at a standstill.

"You won't get the chance, Demon!" protested Imperialdramon.

"Brace yourself, Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken yelled together.

As he paced a few steps forward, Imperialdramon FM gained a little bit of leverage over Demon. Demon ascended as he flapped his wings hard while trying to deter the Dra-Warrior leader's momentum. However, Imperialdramon FM still paced forward withstanding Demon's unrelenting force.

_Madoudramon, what's taking so long?! That blasted barrier should've been down by now!_ Demon thought as he briefly viewed the Paradise Gates. He saw the holy barrier still enveloping the sanctuary's canopy.

xxxxx

BioDarkdramon Burst Mode tackled Daimaomon and pushed him through a rock formation. Daimaomon quickly grabbed BioDarkdramon BM's face and blasted him head-on. As BioDarkdramon BM fell and hit the ground, Daimaomon cupped both hands forward and launched an energy blast.

"_**Daimao-ku Crusher!**_"

BioDarkdramon narrowly dodged the blast as it cleared the rock formation and wiped it off the map. BioDarkdramon BM bumrushed Daimaomon and headbutted him back.

Slicermon charged ahead to meet BioLotusmon Burst Mode head-on. Vipermon gave BioSpinomon BM much trouble by dodging most of his attacks.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/9:53 PM**_

MetalSeadramon glided down and slammed right into Leviamon with a vicious headbutt. He picked Leviamon by his tail and threw him into the air.

"_**River of Power!**_" The Ex-Dark Master fired a condensed beam, but Leviamon spun around and deflected the attack using his tail.

Leviamon launched itself down and doubled his massive body as a battering ram. He impacted MetalSeadramon's side and dazed him.

Justimon dashed forward and hit Phascomon with a flying kick.

"_**Justice Kick!**_"

As Phascomon fell, Justimon landed and turned his right hand into the Accel Arm.

"Try this! _**Thunderclap!**_"

After slamming the ground, Justimon's Accel Arm generated shockwaves through the earth. Phascomon rolled away, narrowly escaping Justimon's attack, but Justimon jumped right on top of Phascomon and kicked him away like a soccer ball. Phascomon bounced around like a pinball until he hit the ground with his head buried in the dirt.

MetalSeadramon noticed not too far ahead that two emotionally charged battles have yet to be decided. His worries fell on his old Underworld friends – Himura, Inumon, and the undead Kotori. On top of them, he worried for Phillipe, who was right in the middle of the ordeal without his Light of Victory Power.

"Himura, Inumon, Phillipe... do what's necessary to save my little bird from Necromon." He shifted his immediate focus right back on Leviamon, who was steadily getting up and ready for another round.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Another Beast Tamer vs. Demon Beast General fight was already being waged. Himakko, unlike the other Beast Tamers, had the unfortunate luck without the power to Biomerge with his Digimon as he and Inumon hadn't acquired the power to become a Beast Biomerger.

Himakko had to work with what he had when dealing with KazeByakkomon. However, KazeByakkomon proved to be more than a match with the recent power boost he received from Madoudramon.

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets OST – **_**Dueling the Basilisk**_**)**

As Himakko charged, he thrust his metal claws into KazeByakkomon, but the Demon Beast General instinctively moved out Himakko's reach. He spun around waving his spear over Himakko's back.

"_**Hurricane Stab!**_" KazeByakkomon unleashed an immense force that swept Himakko back and nearly sent him flying.

Himakko hit the ground and quickly recovered to his feet. He watched KazeByakkomon bumrushing him in a hurry. The Warrior of Byakko magnetically pulled KazeByakkomon forward only to find out his powers weren't working on him. In fact, a silver aura materialized KazeByakkomon, protecting him from Himakko's magnetic power.

"What in the-?!"

KazeByakkomon grinned him off. "I knew you'd try something like that. Madoudramon is well aware of your Beast's special abilities. Your have the power of magnetism and KazeByakkomon was fortunate enough to give me power to protect me from your special power." He took on a battle stance and glared Himakko down intently. "Nice try."

Himakko, desperate as he was, wasn't willing to give up the fight. He barely had time to keep track of YoukaiInumon's battle with KingBasiliskmon.

Meanwhile, a blood feud between KingBasiliskmon and YoukaiInumon was renewed. KingBasiliskmon surprised Himakko and YoukaiInumon by ambushing them not too long ago. KingBasiliskmon barely pivoted over to his left direction where YoukaiInumon and KingBasiliskmon were settling their score.

YoukaiInumon tried getting the upperhand by slicing off the bottom half of KingBasiliskmon's tail. Much to the hellhound's dismay, another tail formed from the wound.

"Damn, regeneration..." YoukaiInumon grimaced as KingBasiliskmon cackled.

"Don't you remember from our last encounter?" KingBasiliskmon chuckled evilly, flickering his long forked tongue. "When I turned a few of your friends to stone? Heh, I remember. I'll be glad to turn you to stone?"

"You'll have to get me first, you snake bastard!"

"Don't you find it a coincidence that I just so happened to appear where dear Kotori is fighting your loved ones? I didn't think there'd come a day when you'd be fighting the both of us. In fact, why don't we relocate our fight over there?" With that, KingBasiliskmon floated over toward the location where Phillipe, Artemismon, and Wynn the Wind Charmer were locked in a battle with Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde, Necromon's newest prized possession.

_He's going to where Phillipe and the others are going!_ YoukaiInumon pursued KingBasiliskmon to cut him off from taking part in the battle. "Stay away from them, Basiliskmon!"

xxxxx

Artemismon Lunar Mode was already having a lot of trouble keeping up with Valkyrie Brunhilde's speed. The Dark Valkyrie outpaced Artemismon LM and overwhelmed her with lightning speed attacks. Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde hit Artemismon LM with numerous speedblitz attacks, leaving Phillipe's Digimon at the Brunhilde's mercy. Brunhilde rematerialized in front of Artemismon LM and punched her hard in the gut, causing the Amazon Digimon to double over in pain.

"Kotori! Please, stop!" Phillipe pleaded to his cousin, but Wynn stopped him immediately.

"It's no use, Phillipe! She's under the evil influence of Necromon!" Wynn warned him while casting a magical barrier around them. "You can't fight back without your Light of Victory power, Phillipe. What can you do?"

"I... I... I don't know... but... I hate being forced to see my Digimon and cousin fight... this isn't right!"

The green-haired female mage veered back to the ongoing fight. _My magic isn't anywhere strong enough to neutralize Necromon's necromancy power. There has to be a way to remove his control over that girl and the other Digimon he's revived._

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde shifted her soulless gaze to where Phillipe and Wynn were. She began hovering over to them, but then Artemismon LM grabbed her ankle and jerked her back a bit. Brunhilde casted her eyes down over Artemismon LM, who tightened her grip on the Dark Valkyrie.

"Going somewhere... you're not putting a hand on Phillipe... not as long as I'm still able to fight..."

Brunhilde narrowed her eyes and kicked Artemismon LM's hand away.

"You'll have to beat me within an inch of my life... you see... we, Amazons, can take an ass whooping and still get up to fight more..."

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde picked up Artemismon LM by her throat. Before Brunhilde drove her sword into Artemismon LM, the Amazon threw dirt into Brunhilde's eyes, temporarily blinding her. Artemismon LM ran up and elbowed Brunhilde hard, sending her sailing several yards back. Brunhilde instinctively shot up into the air while removing the dirt from her eyes. Artemismon LM seized this opportunity and glided up behind Brunhilde. She clubbed the Dark Valkyrie's back and dropped her. Brunhilde hit the ground hard as tons of dirt kicked up in the air where she landed.

"All right!" Wynn cheered on Artemismon LM.

Phillipe, naturally, watched nervously. "Kotori...!"

As Artemismon LM landed to catch her breath, Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde was already standing. Being a zombie, she showed no signs of fatigue and flew up kicking Artemismon LM's face. Artemismon LM stumbled back as Brunhilde pummeled her with rapid body blows. Brunhilde grabbed the Amazon's face and quickly planted her hard into the ground.

"NO!" Wynn screamed.

"Artemismon!" The boy cried out in horror. His eyes widened with shock as a subtle force within him was beginning to stir.

"Well, well, isn't this quite a reunion, little bird!" Came KingBasiliskmon's voice, which the Dark Valkyrie instinctively recognized right away.

Phillipe and Wynn, too, looked up to see KingBasiliskmon hovering close to where Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde was. Naturally, Brunhilde readied her sword and gave KingBasiliskmon a heated glare. However, a dark purple aura enveloped Brunhilde and calmed the fury that nearly consumed her. Necromon took control of his prized puppet and forced her to stand down.

_**'That's it, Kotori. Stand down. This might prove to be a very interesting scenario.'**_

Casting his eyes on Brunhilde, KingBasiliskmon chortled evilly. "This is quite the reunion. Heh, even after all this time, you still harbor hatred for me? I'm flattered you still remember what I did, but look at how you've grown, Kotori. In fact, I dare say Necromon has turned you into an efficient and cold-blooded killing machine. You just might be strong enough to kill me now, but you won't kill me, huh? You're Necromon's newest play toy. How fitting that an independent girl like you are now that necromancer's bitch."

Brunhilde gripped her sword hard. The serpent's words were enough to incite her, but Necromon maintained his control over her body.

"If you're truly under Necromon's control, then I think he and I think along parallel lines if we want Himura and his friends dead. Seeing you're almost done with this Amazon, why don't you help me get rid of Inumon? We eliminate him, Himura, and that boy over there."

Upon hearing this, Phillipe became scared out of his mind. Wynn stayed close to him and grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me, Phillipe. I don't want you leaving this barrier."

"But, this won't be enough... they're going to get us... Kotori is really going to kill us..."

"BASILISKMON!" YoukaiInumon roared from the distance.

Everyone present turned and faced the direction where YoukaiInumon addressed the evil serpent. YoukaiInumon hastily dashed ahead and jumped in facing KingBasiliskmon. He eyed the serpent and alternated his view over to Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde.

"Kotori," YoukaiInumon muttered, shooting a fierce glare toward her.

Artemismon LM raised her head and saw YoukaiInumon. "About time you got here." She stood and limped over back to Phillipe.

"Thank goodness for YoukaiInumon," Wynn sighed with relief. She saw Artemismon leaning against the barrier and used her healing magic on the warrior.

Phillipe watched silently as YoukaiInumon faced Brunhilde and KingBasiliskmon.

"Don't do this, Kotori! This monster killed you!" YoukaiInumon berated her.

Dark Valkyrie Kotori turned and looked up to KingBasiliskmon. She backed away holding her sword as if she were ready to kill him, but Necromon regained control again.

_She's trying hard to resist Necromon, but it's no enough! C'mon, Kotori! _Thought YoukaiInumon.

"Wow, Necromon sure has his hands full with this stubborn one," KingBasiliskmon evilly chortled. "She wants to kill me so badly, but it seems Necromon likes my idea of using Kotori to help me kill you, Inumon. Sounds delicious, doesn't it?"

"No, and I'm going to make sure you're dead before long!" YoukaiInumon growled deeply as his eyes burned, slowly turning bloodshot red.

While Wynn spent time healing Artemismon LM, Phillipe painstakingly focused on Brunhilde.

"YoukaiInumon, you don't mean to fight him!" Phillipe shouted. "We remove Necromon's control over her! Right?"

"That coward is nowhere to be seen. Besides, wouldn't the obvious method in removing his control over Kotori is killing the puppeteer himself?" YoukaiInumon stood his ground glaring down KingBasiliskmon and Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde. "But, I can't pick up on Necromon's scent. It's like he suddenly vanished. I can't trace his exact location with my nose."

"Figures he'd be hiding somewhere," Artemismon LM said after Wynn healed her.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the necromancer's laughter emanated from Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde. Everyone heard the villain and faced the Dark Valkyrie. A dark purple aura materialized over her, firmly establishing that she was still under Necromon's influence.

_**'You chastise me for not being present, but there's no need to soil my hands on you. Why do it myself when my zombie puppets can get the job done for me? It's much more amusing to see Kotori stain your blood on her sword!'**_

Hearing the necromancer openly tainting them was feeding on Phillipe's anger. He felt something once again stir within his being.

"Phillipe?" Artemismon LM sensed a strange vibe from Phillipe, albeit momentarily as it seemed.

_**'Basiliskmon, permit that my top prized possession, Brunhilde, help you destroy YoukaiInumon. We'll do each other a favor by eliminating some Chosen Children.'**_

KingBasiliskmon snickered evilly. "You won't get any arguments from me, Necromon. I'm here to ensure that nothing stops Valmarmon's revival. The Paradais Organization fully supports your cause." He casted his eyes over Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde and grinned. "But, if anyone had told me I'd be teaming with the same child I murdered, I'd laugh and call them insane. But, clearly now I'm insane." He eyed Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde with suspicion.

"I'm helping him," Artemismon LM insisted.

As Artemismon LM joined YoukaiInumon, Wynn kept Phillipe within the magical barrier.

"Please don't harm Kotori, guys," Phillipe pleaded helplessly as he sank to his knees. The loss of his Light of Victory power had taken a toll on his mindset that he couldn't stand sitting on the sidelines. He could no longer subject himself to seeing others getting hurt for his sake, but most of all he couldn't take Necromon constantly taunting them while using Kotori as his puppet.

_**'My puppet is ready to smear more blood, Basiliskmon.'**_

"It's _King_Basiliskmon now," the vile serpent corrected the necromancer. "This will be quick and decisive. I'll dispatch of Inumon!"

At first reluctant to aid her enemy, Necromon's influence seized control and made her do his bidding. KingBasiliskmon and Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde, both sworn enemies, swiftly moved in to engage YoukaiInumon and Artemismon LM.

And all Phillipe could do was watch helplessly.

xxxxx

Anubimon and Pharaohmon crossed paths, renewing their long-awaited conflict. The stakes were even higher than their last encounter in the Shadow Tournament. While Pharaohmon was purged of the evil that changed him into the demonic abomination, he was still influenced by an evil source. Necromon took the original Pharaohmon before his evil makeover and utilized his dark magic to control the powerful priest.

Pharaohmon charged like a raging bull and threw his right fist forward. Anubimon narrowly evaded getting hit. Pharaohmon's impacted a wall and pulverized it to pieces.

"Pharaohmon, I will set your mind free, old friend. You should be able to resist Necromon!" exclaimed Anubimon. He pressed both palms together and shouted an ancient Egyptian incantation.

As Pharaohmon charged at him, Anubimon forged a square pyramid using beams of light.

"_**Pyramid Power!**_"

He waved both hands outward as the massive pyramid materialized around Pharaohmon. It imprisoned Pharaohmon and contained him.

"I'll do what I can to remove the influence Necromon has over you!"

Anubimon proceeded to reinforce layers of mystic power around the pyramid to keep Pharaohmon further sealed.

"I just hope this can hold him while I regain my power."

xxxxx

_**Central Gate/9:55 PM**_

Near the central gates, the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon defended the forts and prevented the enemies' intrusion. Battalions of YamiSenshimon, Troopmon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Tankmon, and SkullScorpiomon advanced toward the gates. Leading them were Atolmdramon, Yamidramon, and the Necromon controlled Wizardmon.

Phoenixmon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Lotusmon, Valkyrimon, and Vikemon stood in their way. Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody stood firm behind the gates waiting for either side to attack.

"Down with the gates!" Atolmdramon declared, officially decreeing the first attack.

"Let them have it, guys!" Yolei shouted.

"Go get 'em!" Joe encouraged their Digimon into the battle.

**(Cue Digimon Adventure PSP (2013) OST – **_**Battle Theme Extended**_**)**

The six Digimon roared in unison and bumrushed through the Madoudramon army. As the enemy launched attacks, most were deflected by the Digi-Destined's partners, but a few attacks impacted the walls and caused them to shudder. The Digi-Destined took cover behind the barrier whilst cheering on their Digimon.

"C'mon, Phoenixmon!" Sora cheered.

The Digimon retaliated by bombarding the enemy battalions with their attacks. Phoenixmon, GranKuwagamon, Lotusmon, and Valkyrimon quickly took to their air to hit the ground forces from above.

"_**Starlight Explosion!**_" Phoenixmon flapped her four wings, sending golden grains that scattered over the enemy, which dissolved them into dust.

"_**Dimension Scissors!**_" GranKuwagamon cut through the enemy forces.

"_**Seven's Fantasia!**_" Lotusmon released a seven-colored aura that engulfed some enemies. With her attack, she placed them in their own fantasy worlds, manipulated their minds, and destroyed their fighting spirits. "Now, play nice boys!" She smirked over the now fatigued Digimon.

Valkyrimon brandished his Feral Sword. "Come get me." He saw Megadramon Gigadramon flying toward him. "_**Feral Sword!**_" He slashed through Megadramon first, bringing his vital functions to a halt and instantly freezing him in place. He swiftly did the same to Gigadramon. "_**Aurvandil's Arrow!**_" After that, he summoned two arrows that hit them and deleted them.

Plesiomon and Vikemon engaged the ground forces. Two SkullScorpiomon charged toward them ready to attack.

"_**Arctic Blizzard!**_" Vikemon unleashed a powerful blizzard that swept through turning one SkullScorpiomon into ice. "Here I go!" He charged forward and punched the frozen Digimon, pulverizing him and turning his smashed body akin to a blizzard.

Plesiomon opens his mouth. "_**Hydro Impact Crusher!**_" He blasted the other SkullScorpiomon that the water tore through his shelled body.

Needless to say, Yamidramon and Atolmdramon were astounded by the dominant performance by the Digi-Destined's Digimon.

"Keep it going, guys!" Cody called out.

"I hope this means we have a chance!" Mimi said, bringing everyone's hopes up.

"Wizardmon's out there, don't forget," Sora said. "Just so we're clear, we have to be careful we don't destroy Wizardmon. Gatomon wouldn't like it."

"He's under Necromon's control. That coward just needs to show up and we can take him down if we want to free Wizardmon," Joe added, watching Wizardmon helping give enemy Digimon commands. "I know the Wizardmon we know wouldn't dare turn into our enemy."

"There's more enemy battalions heading this way," Izzy informed the group while checking the grid map on his laptop. "Just got email from Gennai, guys. While our Digimon can take out the enemy numbers, there's a flood of them coming this way. Remember, Madoudramon has access to the other realms and can just as easily send reinforcements to bolster their numbers. Eventually, we might get overwhelmed."

"Then, we'll do all we can, but with the others, I think we can pull this off," Sora said. "That's what Tai would say after all."

While the fighting continued, Yolei stood quietly next to Cody as she reflected back to the other night.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Last night_

_Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon were summoned by Omegamon late-last night. They were brought before Huanglongmon and Granasmon; both of them appeared as holograms as their presence surprised Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon._

"_**Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, the book you've brought to us has been fully translated by us. There are some important details you must know.**_" _Granasmon sagely said, gazing down to Yolei and Hawkmon._

_Yolei's interest was piqued. "We're listening. Can you tell me what the image of that majestic white bird foretells?"_

_Cody offered his own inquiries. "Is there anything we should know? Does it hold a key to this conflict?"_

_Huanglongmon answered. "__**The white bird with the six wings and the majestic aura was a servant of Granasmon. Legend has foretold this bird is ...**__"_

_Yolei and Cody nodded as the Digigods continued telling her what she needed to know._

"_Yolei, Cody, are y'all paying attention? Yolei? Cody?"_

xxxxx

The last thing Yolei heard was Mimi calling to her attention.

"Yolei?"

"Huh?" The purple-haired girl blinked thrice and snapped back to reality. "Whoa, I must've spaced out. Sorry."

"Are you ok, Yolei?" asked Mimi.

"Cody?" Joe asked, looking concerned.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm ok, Joe."

"I'm fine," she genuinely replied.

Cody wondered, reflecting back to their meeting with Huanglongmon and Granasmon. _They still weren't clear when they meant that me and Yolei play a bigger role in the grand scheme of this conflict. Then, Ryo came in to tell us that we must 'join together' in the face of a great crisis. At least, that's what he told me according to some Oraclemon. Man, I hate these vague meanings. Why couldn't they be more clear? Right now, we're fighting a war, but not exactly facing a great crisis. In fact, we're winning so far! And that still doesn't explain what that ancient bird has anything to do with me and Yolei._

"Hey, Cody, you're spacing out on us again," Mimi raised a brow. "Are you sure you're ok, Yolei?"

"Just peachy, Mimi. Now, let's rally on our Digimon, troops!"

Sora sweatdropped. "Looks like Yolei's now taking charge."

"You ok with that?" Izzy asked.

"Why would I be complaining?" She shrugged.

xxxxx

On the other side from the central gate area, Kazu, Andromon, Jinzo, and Aussa the Earth Tamer were taking to General Scorpionus and his Mekanorimon. Between Kazu's brute 'rhino' power (thanks to his Light of Victory) and Andromon's missile bombardments, they were able to clear away the metal soldiers.

"Victory will not be yours!" General Scorpionus said as he drew out laser swords and guns. He quickly opened fire on the group, but Aussa summoned a magical wall that protected her and Kazu's group. "Coward! Drop your barrier and fight me!"

"Be careful what you wish for, scrap for brains," Kazu widened his grin. He readily drew out his DDM-Gattai. "Andromon! Jinzo! It's showtime!"

The DDM-G's command immediately read '_**DDM-Gattai Initiate**_'.

"_**DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**_"

"_**Andromon!**_"

"_**Jinzo!**_"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

As the androids combined, a single android entity emerged in their place. The newly formed newcomer stood over ten feet tall. He resembled Andromon, but wore green armor garments with Jinzo's mask. He spun around and stood in a battle posture.

"_**PsyAndromon!**_"

"Now that's a fusion," the Victory Tamer approved. "PsyAndromon, turn this guy into scrap heap!"

PsyAndromon pivoted toward General Scorpionus.

"You want some?!" General Scorpionus goaded him.

Kazu turned to Aussa. "Hey, you want a boost from me?"

"Huh?" The brown-haired Charmer blinked. "Is this a trick question?"

"No, I'll give you some of my Light of Victory," Kazu offered as he invoked his Light of Victory aura and scanned his hand through the DDM-G. "Here you go!" With that, he transferred said energy to Aussa, who felt the mystic power flowing through her.

Aussa gazed down her hands and body, receiving the extra boost from her Tamer.

"What'ca think?" Kazu grinned. "Go on and have fun."

Aussa smirked and clenched her fists.

As PsyAndromon evaded General Scorpionus' attacks, the Yuugou-fused android saw an opening and produced a ball of psychic energy.

"_**Psychic Sphere!**_" PsyAndromon pummeled General Scorpionus and shattered half of General Scorpionus' body.

Aussa bumrushed forward and utilized Kazu's Light of Victory strength to tore through General Scorpionus. She punched off Scorpionus' arms off. Then, she punched a hole through his chest, leaving him open for PsyAndromon to throw another _**Psychic Sphere**_ that finally tore through the villain and broke him into pieces. His head fell near his shattered body and tried sneaking off.

Kazu put his foot on Scorpionus' head. "Going somewhere?" He picked up the general's head and kicked him so hard that PsyAndromon flew up shooting a psychic blast that sealed the general's fate.

"Boo-ya!" Kazu celebrated. "He's outta there!"

However, their celebration was short-lived as an army of Tankmon and Mekanorimon stormed toward Kazu's group. PsyAndromon and Aussa stood side by side next to Kazu.

"Guess we're not out of the woods just yet. Let's trash these metal heads!" The Victory Tamer declared as he led his partners toward the enemy Digimon.

xxxxx

Kenta, MarineAngemon, Shadowknight Archfiend, Lyna the Light Charmer, and Dharc the Darkness Charmer stood their ground when a giant wooden robot called Housemon charged their direction. Piloting the mecha house was Puppetmon, who was accompanied by Fuugamon.

"Here I come, ya kids! Let's play a game of grape stomping. You're all the grapes! Now come here!" Puppetmon laughed maniacally. "More fuel, Fuugamon!" He demanded while playing with the controls and pulling a lever.

"Sorry, but we're done playing, Puppetmon!" Kenta said, taking out his DDM-Gattai. "MarineAngemon! Shadowknight Archfiend! It's go time!"

The DDM-G's command flashed '_**DDM-Gattai Initiate**_'.

"_**DDM-Gattai! Initiate!**_"

"_**MarineAngemon!**_"

"_**Shadowknight Archfiend!**_"

"_**Yuugou Shinka!**_"

Once the entities of light and darkness merged, a fifteen foot high humanoid angel garbed in black and silver materialized. Three metal wings jutted from each side, comprising of six in total. He wore a helmet with a golden cross insignia embellished on the center. His fingers grew into metal claws that served as cutting edge tools.

"_**ShadowAngemon!**_"

Kenta fell into a trance as he was mesmerized by fused warrior's outward 'badass' appearance.

"Wow, ShadowAngemon looks freaking sweet!"

"Eh?" Puppetmon blinked thrice a he saw ShadowAngemon. "So, what? You combined your Digimon and he's got a dark hero motif going on. Is that supposed to scare me?! You first, Mr. All Flash and No Substance!" With that, he pulled the lever, which controlled Housemon and lifted his right foot up. "One black pancake coming up!"

As Housemon brought his foot down, ShadowAngemon raised his one hand up and caught the foot. Puppetmon was baffled witnessing Housemon being overpowered by ShadowAngemon.

"Now tear that house down, ShadowAngemon!"

ShadowAngemon pushed Housemon back and brandished his claws. Dark blue light imbued ShadowAngemon's claws. He shot forward at supersonic speed and vanished. The last thing Kenta, Lyna, and Dharc saw were flashes of light slicing through Housemon, tearing up apart the giant mechanized house. Housemon's body shuddered and fell into pieces as Puppetmon and Fuugamon fell out.

"You're up, Lyna and Dharc!" Kenta said, scanning his hand through his DDM-G. He transferred his Light of Victory power to his two Charmers. "Invisibility cloak activate!"

Lyna and Dharc saw their bodies dematerialize and become invisible. The Charmers used this advantage to sneak up behind Fuugamon and blast him with magical blasts. Fuugamon fell on top of Puppetmon, who turned around and readied his mallet. Fuugamon pleaded and begged.

"You hit me, didn't you?!" Puppetmon fumed.

Then, the two Charmers hit Puppetmon's back with magical blasts.

"Ugh! Those dirty rotten!"

Lyna and Dharc finally reappeared with their magical spells.

With her familiar Happy Lover's help, Lyna forged her strongest magic spell. "_**Spiritual Light Art – Hijiri!**_"

After Kenta used his DDM-G to merge Dharc with his familiar Meda Bat, Familiar-Possessed Dharc appeared and summoned his attack. A ritual circle appeared beneath him allowing him to tap into dark magic.

"_**Dark Spirit Art – Greed!**_"

Both attacks impacted Puppetmon and broke his hammer in two.

"Aw, cripes! This couldn't get any worse..!"

Puppetmon was sent flying high as ShadowAngemon swiftly flew in and cut the Ex-Dark Master into chopped fire wood. Puppetmon's remains hit the ground before dissolving into data dust.

Realizing he was outnumbered, Fuugamon raised a white flag and ran off screaming.

"We cleared this side, guys. Great work taking out that annoying Puppetmon!" Kenta said proudly.

Just then, a battalion of Troopmon charged in toward them ready to attack.

Kenta sighed. "Guess not. Hope you guys are up for more."

ShadowAngemon, Lyna, and Dharc complied while assembling behind Kenta.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/9:56 PM**_

Within the fortified quarters, the other Olympus 12 members gathered near a large visual screen the cut back and forth between each gate. Various shots of different battles were divided. Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, and Jupiter stood on an opposite side watching the battles unfold before their eyes. Plutomon and Canewomon stood on another end with Suzie, Antiramon, Guardian Angel Joan, and Eria the Water Charmer.

In the background behind them were Goddramon and Holydramon; both of them were perfectly aligned with each other as they synchronized their holy powers together to maintain the impenetrable barrier around the sanctuary.

Canewomon was on edge witnessing Madoudramon's heated battle with Omegamon.

_There's something about that Madoudramon. His fighting style... so akin to..._thought the observant Canewomon. Her thoughts were intercepted by Suzie's loud cheering.

"C'mon, Henry, Terriermon, and Jaarin!" Suzie expressed support for her older siblings.

Apollomon sighed. "That Minervamon can be stubborn. I knew she's always wanted to get back at Lilithmon..."

"On the plus side, she's supplementing Ophanimon some support against Lilithmon's group," Jupitermon affirmed.

"Excuse me," Antiramon addressed the Olympus 12. "But, do you know the exact reason why you haven't sent Suzie, myself, and our unit into battle yet?"

Plutomon spoke up. "I can tell you. Your team will be receiving more Digimon power soon. In fact, the Sovereigns are on their way to grant your friends reinforcements of their own." He specifically nodded to Antiramon. "Antiramon, I believe you know these individuals very well."

Upon hearing this, Antiramon was initially befuddled, but she was shocked to know who these 'individuals' were. "You mean...? No, you have to be joking! You mean!" She gasped out loud.

"Who is he referring to?" Eria wondered.

Just then, the holographic image of Granasmon materialized in front of everyone.

"_**The Sovereigns are coming with the revived Devas. While the Sovereigns help reinforce the barrier, the Devas will actively participate in the war with you. Suzie Wong, will you be ready to enter the war with the Devas accompanying you and your team?**_"

"Yes, we're ready!" Suzie said with confidence.

Granasmon sagely nodded as he vanished leaving the Olympus 12 to tend to matters until the Sovereigns and the Devas came. Suzie grabbed her DDM-G and held it close.

"Hear that, gang? We're heading into battle soon. Still, to think I'll be seeing my fellow Devas again," Antiramon said.

Eria added. "Sounds like you're enthused. Didn't you say you were a Deva?"

"I was, yes. Excited as I am, I can't forget about my disagreements with their harsh methods of carrying out the Sovereigns' wishes. I hope they come with better attitudes."

"I think they'll be better this time," Suzie replied optimistically. "If they're helping us, they have to be."

Nodding, Antiramon smiled. "You might be right, Suzie. Things are really starting to look up for us now."

xxxxx

Neptunmon stood guard near the highly secured containment room where Norn and four Valmarmon pieces were contained. Neptunmon saw Apollomon and Jupitermon approach him asking for status reports.

Meanwhile inside the room, Norn and Ryudamon were together, but cut off from the others. She sat on top of the Valmarmon Piece Containment box where the four pieces were sealed. The girl's unique aura effectively kept the pieces suppressed, preventing their dark influence from spreading and influencing.

"When is this war ever going to end?" Ryudamon vividly wondered, hearing the rampant explosions and excessive battle roars with his sensitive hearing. He saw Norn murmuring Junpei's name. "I'm sure big Junpei will be ok, Norn! Chin up. You know you're very important in this whole thing, right?"

Norn nodded while subsequently letting out her aura. Holding her D-Cyber Digivice, Norn recalled the brief tutoring, by Granasmon and Huanglongmon, on how to make her D-Cyber properly function and telling her about its features. She specifically remembered the 'pendulum shaking' process, which could potentially release the most out of Ryudamon's power.

She practiced more with her D-Cyber using the pendulum shaking method. All she could think about was Junpei and his friends.

"I hope Junpei and all of them are ok," she quietly murmured. "All the fighting outside... can't seem to take it." She covered her ears and dropped the D-Cyber on her lap.

xxxxx

Deep underground, SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon had help from several enslaved Drimogemon to a tunnel to give them secret access beyond the Gates of Paradise. However, their progress was stalled when they came upon a barrier. It was the same one produced and functioning thanks to Holydramon and Goddramon's synchronized powers.

"Aw, shucks! The barrier even reaches the subterranean sections of this blasted sanctuary!" MarineDevimon growled in frustration. He grabbed his map and ripped it to shreds.

"So, what now? This was a waste," SkullSatanmon scoffed, leaning on a wall and yawning with boredom. "Any idea how we get in?"

"We can't abort this mission, you idiot! No matter what Madoudramon wants this bomb planted exactly dead center under this place! It's sink or swim for us. So, we have to get this right. We just need to wait out until this barrier comes down. Even Holydramon and Goddramon need to take a break!"

SkullSatanmon yawned more as he pulled out a bag. "Mmm, while we're at it, how about some cheeseburgers to kill the time? I'm famished!"

Upon seeing this, MarineDevimon berated him. "You're a walking skeleton! How can you be hungry?!" He facepalmed. "A skeleton eating burgers does not compute at all."

"Why? I love cheeseburgers? Hey, Drimogemon, break time! I've got more cheeseburgers to share with everyone!"

As the Drimogemon ran over to get their burger fill, MarineDevimon cursed and punched the barrier, only for the holy energies to burn his tentacles.

"Ow!" MarineDevimon screeched, blowing on his burnt tentacles. "We're getting through no matter what it takes! You hear?!" He shook his tentacles up to the ceiling.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Gates/9:58 PM**_

BlazeGallantmon caught up to HiSuzakumon and flipped him into the air with his shield. He readily threw his shield ala Captain America, hoping to cleave the Demon Beast General in two. HiSuzakumon flipped over and kicked the shield back to BlazeGallantmon. The Beast Biomerger instinctively caught his shield.

"You're getting too persistent!" HiSuzakumon yelled.

"You're one to talk," scoffed BlazeGallantmon.

Elsewhere, MizuSeiryuumon and StormSakuyamon were still fighting each other. Not too far from the others were QuakeGargomon and ChiGenbumon.

ChaosGallantmon maintained his stance and kept out of sight. However, his attention was quickly drawn away from the battles as the sky seemingly zipped open. A vortex quickly opened up, similar to the nature of the ones that unleashed KingBasiliskmon and Grendelmon. From the portal came Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X.

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST – **_**Akatsuki**_**)**

The Beast Biomergers and the Demon Beast Generals noticed the newcomers.

"Now what?!" An irritated HiSuzakumon openly scowled.

MizuSeiryuumon blinked. "Two Digimon... and a man?"

BlazeGallantmon remarked. "Who the heck are they?!"

StormSakuyamon noticed the newcomer trio. "There's two Digimon. A WarGreymon and a MetalGarurumon, but who's the guy with them? Looks like a bum."

QuakeGargomon was befuddled. "But, where did that portal come from? Where are they coming from?"

"Likely more reinforcements for Madoudramon," assumed BlazeGallantmon.

Omegamon, Madoudramon, and WarDevidramon ceased fighting as their attention was drawn by Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X.

Madoudramon pivoted his view, eyeing the trio. "Hmm? This is the third time unexpected arrivals came."

Lobo raised his eye level toward Omegamon and pointed to him. "Are you who I'm supposed to fight?"

"We'll leave you to fight Omegamon, Lobo," MetalGarurumon X said.

"Omegamon will fall to you, Lobo. After you take care of him, Gallantmon in his condition will be easy pickings," WarGreymon X turned his head as he picked up on Inumon's scent. "Inumon, I've found you." He looked over to MetalGarurumon X and nodded. "I've pinpointed Inumon's location. Help me, Gabuhime. Who means to you more? Inumon or your love for me?"

MetalGarurumon X stalled with her response, but ultimately answered. "You, Zero."

"Good, now time to form Omegamon X."

With that, Lobo raised his D-Ark and effectively fused his two partners to form Omegamon X. Everyone, but Omegamon, was abruptly taken aback by Omegamon X's formation. Readying his Grey Sword, Omegamon X hastily glided across with Lobo accompanying him. Hey beelined straight for Omegamon. Madoudramon and WarDevidramon swiftly moved away as Omegamon prepared for Lobo and Omegamon X.

However, to Omegamon's shock, Omegamon X glided past him and headed off to the Western Gates vicinity. Lobo, on the other hand, clashed blades with Omegamon and kept him distracted.

"Your fight is with me, Omegamon," Lobo said, locking Omegamon to a standstill. "My partners are out looking for another in particular."

Omegamon expelled an energy aura that repelled Lobo back.

Tai and Matt were distressed with the sudden arrival of Lobo.

"Who invited this creep?!" Matt exclaimed. "Just how many aces does Madoudramon carry?"

Tai closely watched Madoudramon and WarDevidramon. "I don't know, Matt, but Madoudramon and the big guy seem equally surprised as we are. But, what I can't believe is that there's another Omegamon!"

"Yeah and he's heading off in another direction. What could he be going after?"

"No telling, but nothing good. Omegamon and Takato's group are too busy locked in battle to intercept. I just hope the others are ready to take on that other Omegamon. But, our Omegamon is now fighting that Omegamon's partner. Did you see him with that Digivice?"

Nodding, Matt watched Omegamon and Lobo evade each other's strikes. "I did and this creep is holding his own with our Omegamon!"

"C'mon, Omegamon!" Tai cheered him on.

Madoudramon laughed as he hovered near Tai and Matt. "Looks like that newcomer has given me some reprieve. I'd love to watch your Digimon fall, but I have other important matters to attend to. Come, WarDevidramon" With that, he mounted WarDevidramon and took off, leaving Omegamon and the Beast Biomergers to their battles.

"Damn! Just when things were going our way!" cursed the Digi-Destined leader. "No, we can't give up now. Omegamon, take this guy down quickly and help us chase Madoudramon!"

Omegamon dodged Lobo's sword strike and headbutted him. "Easier said than done, but I'll try and end this quick! Besides, as long as the barrier remains intact, they can't pass the gates. Madoudramon's teleport power won't get him through the barrier either."

Lobo rapidly thrust his sword whilst preventing Omegamon from leaving their fight.

While the fighting continued, ChaosGallantmon shifted his focus back on BlazeGallantmon's struggle. He concealed himself behind an obstruction and waited for the opportunity when BlazeGallantmon drops his guard.

"Just a little longer until HiSuzakumon wears him down," ChaosGallantmon focused on the Beast Biomergers. "Even these new forms have their critical points. Still, I never would've guessed an Omegamon X would appear. The Neo-Rajita have quite the strong assets. But, this will surely play in our favor. Madoudramon is already on the move with Omegamon occupied." He crouched and firmly readied his lance, setting his sights on BlazeGallantmon with a predatory gaze. "Just you wait, Guilmon. I look forward to sealing you and your Tamer's fates."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Omegamon X propelled past the eastern gate vicinity and closed in toward the western sector.

"I know you're here," Omegamon X scanned the other ongoing battles. He probed YoukaiInumon's exact location by feeling out his battle aura. "You're near! I'm coming Inumon!" The WarGreymon X side took firm control as his hatred for Inumon consumed the merged Digimon.

xxxxx

**(Flash Forward to present)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Hypnos Headquarters/11:15 PM**_

While things might've simmered down after Gamera recalled his forces, the Hypnos team were still dubious of long term peace. They've learned by now to never let even the tiniest things go unnoticed.

"Those aliens might've withdrawn their forces, but this is only temporary," Yamaki informed Riley, Talley, and the other members of the organization.

Nate Escobar was seen standing near Yamaki with Talley sitting next to him.

"While we should be glad the Sailor Senshi made the enemy retreat, we still haven't received word from Takato and the others. The frequency seems to have been jammed, but we're working on everything, Janyuu. We'll hopefully get an update from your son and his friends."

Janyuu looked visibly worried and rightfully so. His Monster Maker companions comforted the stressed man in light of what has been going on.

"Yamaki," Nate addressed the Hypnos head. "I need to tell you what me and my team discovered when investigating the Paradais building. There's been..." Before he could finish, Cain Bearer and Grace Groves entered the facility. "Great, never mind. Look who decided to make his grand entrance."

"I heard that, jarhead," Cain rebuked Nate's snide remark. "Just remember grunts like you should know their place when addressing men in power."

Nate immediately got off from his chair and got in Cain's face directly. "Sorry, I'm bad of hearing. Wanna say that louder and in my face?"

"Nate! Stop!" Talley pleaded as she got between the men and pulled her boyfriend away. "He's not worth it."

"You're right. How did I forget?" Nate smirked calmly, trying his hardest not to flip out. He sat down with Talley.

Lina Yamazaki, Nate's sister, pulled up a chair next to him. "It'll be ok. We're all here to root for you."

Ignoring Nate's presence, Cain's angry features subsided. He walked right up to Yamaki.

"I see you and Grace managed to make here ok, Cain."

"We took shelter in my underground facility beneath my building. Then, we used a secret tunnel into the subway stations. I've planned out routes for my safest getaways. But, I digress. What do you plan to do when another invasion occurs? Rely on the Senshi?"

"With the Tamers, their Digimon, the Legendary Warriors, and their allies occupied with Digital World war, we only have the Senshi and whatever allies they have left in Tokyo. They just made the enemy retreat, but for however long I can't say. Anything can happen from here on."

"And you'd put faith in those blasted Senshi?"

"They're all we have at the moment until Takato and the others return!" Riley angrily chastised the man. As she walked right up to him, Grace cut her off from the pass. "Step aside, Grace. How long are you going to continue blindly following this nutcase?"

Grace retorted. "As long as he pays me well."

"Riley, enough," Yamaki called her off. "I can deal with Cain myself." He slipped off his shades and intently shot an icy look at Cain, which made the Cain Corp executive slightly back off.

"Like I'm afraid of you, Yamaki..."

"My, my, why all the tension gentlemen and ladies?" A calm and collective tone chimed in, quickly drawing everyone's attention forward. The source of this voice came from the Paradais CEO Jeremiah Grand, who entered the facility with his lovely secretary Sharon Rivers accompanying him.

Surprised, Yamaki addressed them. "Jeremiah? Sharon?"

"What are you two doing here?" Cain demanded.

Jeremiah walked up past the two edgy men. "We thought if it'd be best to take cover in Yamaki's stronghold as things have been hectic out there." He adjusted his glasses and pulled up a chair. "I need a little reprieve after all the back and forth we had to go through to get here. We were like rats running around a maze."

Sharon stood near Riley and Grace. They noticed Sharon wore a calm demeanor like Jeremiah.

"Doesn't seem like you're winded if you two ran all the way here," Riley said.

Sharon replied ever so calmly. "It wasn't so bad when things simmered down."

"Right, what she said. You'd be surprised with the amount of vigor Sharon has. She's not human I tell you."

_Yeah, not human. That I can wholeheartedly agree with, Jeremiah. And neither are you if what Raphael and the others say is true. _Nate suspiciously watched Jeremiah and Sharon. He got up from his chair and beckoned Talley to follow him. "Yamaki, may we be excused?"

"Certainly, but don't wander out too far and stay within perimeters on this level. We can't be certain when those aliens may launch another attack."

Nodding, Nate took Talley's hand and escorted her out of the facility. Grace turned to Cain and offered to get him some water. She left not too long after Nate and Talley did.

"So, what's this grid screen for?" Jeremiah inquired, vividly pointing to the large screen displaying the entirety of the four Digital Realms.

"It's an online map of the four Digital Worlds. You see, the Digimon Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and their Digimon allies are taking the initiative and aligning with other Digiteams to fight in a war to subjugate the enemy Digimon they're fighting. They're trying to prevent a catastrophe that could potentially be dangerous to these realms and our own physical plane."

"Interesting," the Paradais CEO smirked, picking up a toy while toying with it. "It's quite fascinating to learn there are worlds beyond our plane of existence. Makes me want to explore them if I had any free time. But, being a CEO, there comes a lot of responsibilities to uphold and I'm not ready to hand over my reigns to someone else, who might be incapable of leading Paradais. The only person I'll ever entrust my company to would be Sharon."

Sharon folded her arms and raised a brow. "Because I produce long term plans to ensure the company's survival."

"Still, this facility of yours is nice, Yamaki. A part of me wishes I could have one of my own," the ever collective Jeremiah smirked. "Perhaps, I could have it?"

"Well, I'm afraid this facility is not for sale, Jeremiah."

"Too bad."

Even Janyuu was getting some odd vibes being near Jeremiah and Sharon.

"Something wrong, Janyuu?" Shibumi asked, sitting down next to his colleague. "I have to admit there's something about those two that's oddly peculiar."

"You can say that again, Shibumi. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like their company."

"You two are looking too much into them," Dolphin whispered.

Sharon flicked her hair back and turned facing the door. "Jeremiah, I'll be back."

"Sure, we'll be waiting here."

After being dismissed, Sharon left the facility and headed off to take care of something.

_I wonder why she needed to leave? _Riley narrowed her eyes, watching Sharon leave.

xxxxx

In the employees' lounge, Nate grabbed some water bottles for him and Talley. After drinking a few sips, they sat down on chairs sharing a conversation until Nate brought up his latest findings involving the Paradais Organization building.

"First, let me get something off my chest," Nate confessed. "There's something about those two I don't like. Jeremiah and Sharon, I mean."

Talley openly concurred. "Yeah, they seem rather a little too calm in light of what's been going on lately. Why?"

"Well, Raphael, Valon, and Alister reported some strange findings near the Paradais building. I think there's something major going on there. They saw a peculiar black fog shrouding that area. Moreover, you had all those duelists calling themselves Paradais Knights. A bunch of them were reported to have been stacked on top of each other earlier before the aliens attacked. Three of their leaders were taken into custody. Raphael and his team were able to extract some information. Most of it was nonsense, but they did give us clues that there's out of the ordinary activity within the Paradais building. If this is true, and I can believe it, Jeremiah Grand and Sharon Rivers both have a lot to answer to. Everything that's been happening these past few days has to be linked to them."

All of this was a little much for Talley to digest. Before she offered her viewpoint, she and Nate heard footsteps behind them. They whirled around to see Grace Groves eavesdropping on them.

"Grace?" Nate said. "Did you hear all of it?"

"Everything. I'm a little relieved I'm not the only one having suspicion about then. I've been wary about Sharon Rivers as of late, especially now," Grace walked in the lounge and approached the couple. "When I was near her, I felt something off about her. And the fact there's been strange occurrences lately with the Paradais building, I can't help but put two and two together."

Nate and Talley stood adamantly facing Grace.

"I'm gonna contact Raphael and his team to rendezvous with us in the lobby. I know Yamaki said for us to stay put on this level, but I can't trust those two being in the same room as my sister, Yamaki, and the others." The man boldly pulled out his pistol as did Grace, who had the same idea. "Talley stay with us."

"Ok," Talley said.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman, am I interrupting?"

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy Extra OST – FFIX – **_**Dark Messenger**_**)**

The alarmed trio turned around and saw Sharon Rivers standing at the door. She seemingly blocked their path as her calm demeanor hadn't left her.

"I have to hand it to you. You know a lot. Perhaps more than you should," Sharon smiled seductively as she unfolded her arms. "I can't permit you to delve further down the rabbit hole, because you're bound to get lost." She sauntered forward as dark aura leaked from her body.

Nate and Grace pointed their guns toward the woman.

"Stay back!" Nate warned, preparing to pull the trigger.

"I knew something was off about you," frowned Grace, standing firm and pointing her gun at Sharon.

"Get behind us, Talley!"

"How pitiful you'd resort to pointing firearms at the CEO's lovely secretary. How am I any kind of threat? Oh wait..." Sharon smirked. With the flick of a finger, she unleashed an immense force from her aura and repelled the gun holders back.

As Nate and Grace were knocked unconscious, Talley screamed frightfully.

"Now they can't spread the word about our plans."

Talley knelt by Nate's side and picked up his gun. She aimed and pointed for Sharon. The secretary brushed off Talley like the non-threat she truly was.

"What's the point? You're wasting your breath. Go ahead and pull the trigger. Try and be a hero. See what good it does for you."

"I can't... I can't let you go..." Talley quivered as she was on the brink of breaking down. She remembered Nate teaching her to use a gun. Now it was her chance to make Nate proud. "I won't let you or Jeremiah unleash more hell! No more!" She screamed and pulled the trigger.

_**Bang!**_

Talley was shocked when she made a quick head shot. Sharon fell down with a bullet wound freshly made in her forehead. Talley cried out and dropped the gun. She quickly grabbed Nate first to carry him out.

"We have to get out of here, Nate! We have to let the others...!"

Sharon rose up like the undead, though she wasn't dead. Talley turned the other way and saw black mist expel the bullet from her forehead. The forehead wound closed up. The skin regenerated and covered any up trace of a bullet wound.

"Wh...what are you...?!"

"The bringer of chaos, my dear," the woman genuinely and evilly smirked. She slowly walked over to Talley, who picked up the gun and opened fire like no tomorrow. To her utter despair, the bullets bounced right off Sharon's body as if she were a steel door.

"That wound you gave me? I was merely humoring you, but your heroics are quite admirable, child," Sharon said as she dashed up and disarmed Talley. She bent the gun in half and grabbed Talley's throat. "Like I warned you, you and your companions went down the rabbit hole too quickly. For that, there's a hefty price you must pay." With that, she used her chaos power to seal Talley inside a black crystal. She sealed both Nate and Grace inside black crystals.

As she walked out, the room was completely covered in black crystals.

With a smirk, dark energy leaked out from the woman's mouth and flickered like a snake's forked tongue.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Those who oppose Paradais will perish." Upon saying this, Sharon transformed into Sailor Charon. However, she had second thoughts and reverted to her secretary form. "No, there's a sad and pathetic man who needs a reality check." She headed back to the Hypnos Headquarters facility. "My love, it's time we set the wheels into motion and claim this facility as our own."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"What were those gunshots?!" Janyuu frantically asked as he and his colleagues heard the shots fired by Talley.

Jeremiah opened his eyes as he saw Sharon walk back in.

"Sharon! Where are Talley, Nate, and Grace?" Yamaki asked the secretary directly. "We heard gunshots not too far!"

"I'm afraid they aren't available now, Mr. Yamaki."

"What do you mean? Where's my brother?!" Lina demanded, raising her tone.

Upon hearing this, everyone in the room but Jeremiah gave her questionable and wary looks. She had a calm demeanor, which gave an unsettling vibe to them.

"What do you mean not available? Where are they?!" Riley demanded.

"Where's Grace, Sharon? I demand to know!" Cain exclaimed.

Sharon simply just giggled. Then, those giggles became laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?! I'm not kidding around, Sharon!"

"Oh, Cain, you're still the overly passionate and gullible man like I remembered almost ten years ago."

"Almost ten years ago? You're not making sense. We never even known each other that long."

Meanwhile, as the exchange became heated, the cloaked figure resembling the Prophet materialized through the ceiling. He set his sights on Jeremiah, who was standing up.

"Easy. Perhaps you're confusing our friend Cain, Sharon. Are you sure you didn't met someone who might've bore resemblance to my secretary?"

"Jeremiah? What is this about?" Yamaki demanded.

"We'll tell you," Sharon smirked. "Cain, send my regards to your dear wife, Mei, because I killed her." As she said this, she found delight seeing the aghast look on Cain's face. And there, a black aura enveloped Sharon's body and tore the secretary garb off her now nude figure.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – Shadow Galactica (0:00-2:32))**

Yamaki, Riley, Cain, and the Monster Makers witnessed the shocking developments commencing before their eyes.

Jeremiah clapped his hands, garnering Yamaki and company's attention. "Mr. Yamaki, I'm afraid our business relationship has been terminated. Your building and resources have now been acquired by Paradais."

Cain's eyes widened in horror when he and the Hypnos team witnessed Sharon transform into Sailor Charon. Immediately after Charon's reveal, Yamaki and Riley spun around to see the Prophet's cloak fall down on Jeremiah. The Paradais CEO was swallowed by the cloak as his human features seemingly vanished. A pair of ghostly white eyes pierced through the cloak.

After completing her transformation, Sailor Charon summoned her staff and faced Cain, who had completely shattered his already fractured mind. Cain immediately recognized Charon.

"Jeremiah?!" Yamaki gaped in utter disbelief. He and Riley, as well as the Monster Makers, were at a complete loss for words.

"_**Jeremiah Grand is no more. I am the Prophet of the Paradais Organization.**_"

"And I'm not Sharon Rivers anymore. I am Sailor Charon. As messenger of chaos, I bring calamity and disorder to your world!"

"She's a Sailor Senshi?!" Riley yelled in shock.

"I am, but don't lump me in with them. They will perish at my hands and you will all witness their demise."

"...you... you're the one who... took my wife..." Cain stammered, still completely overcome with despair and now contempt for being deceived.

"I know it's hard for you to comprehend this, you sad and pitiful man, but you won't have much to fear for long," Charon twirled her staff and raised it, sending hundreds of black streams of energy that began flooding the room. Her eyes fell on Cain. "You will all become witnesses to the final days leading to the culmination of the Dawn of Chaos!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Prophet: Let's assimilate this facility and combine it with our Paradais headquarters.

Charon: Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind. Cain, Yamaki, we want you to be witnesses to our expanding Paradais network.

Cain: How did I let you deceive me?! All this time, you were the one responsible for my wife's death!

ChaosGallantmon: Mind if I cut in, Guilmon?

BlazeGallantmon: I was wondering where you'd be.

HiSuzakumon: Your odds aren't looking good now, hotshots.

Takato: As if HiSuzakumon wasn't bad enough...

Omegamon: You mean to tell me the Royal Knights have fallen to the Neo-Rajita?!

Lobo: And you will be joining them soon. Now give me a reason to kill you before I lose interest.

Tai: Is it just me or this guy bringing guns to fight Omegamon with?

Matt: But, Omegamon still packing a cannon. This guy can't beat that.

Azulongmon: We've finally arrived and we brought our Deva warriors.

Suzie: Wow, look at all the Devas! They're going to be on our side, Antiramon!

Antiramon: Indeed and it seems we've been entrusted to lead them into the battle.

Seraphimon: NeoDevimon, I will strike you down!

NeoDevimon: Allow me to remove my mask and show you a tear the likes of which you've never seen.

Ophanimon: Minervamon, look out behind you!

Lilithmon: Oh my, did I mean to pierce you hard, you conniving brat?

Minervamon: You cheapshot artist... (gets poisoned by Lilithmon's nail)

KaiserGreymon: Looks like Kouji needs my help.

Piedmon: Leaving so soon?

MagnaGarurumon: Gonna need help, guys. This guy's proving to be too much to handle!

Ymirmon: You are not a match for me, Legendary Warrior!

Omegamon X: Inumon, you will die by my hand.

YoukaiInumon: You're part Gabuhime?! Then, we shouldn't be fighting!

Omegamon X: The Zero part of me wants you dead for slaughtering the Greymon village! Do you not remember?!

Himakko: Oh no, Inumon! Your collar!

(YoukaiInumon's collar is cut off amidst his battle with Omegamon X. The virus inside the hellhound starts taking over.)

KingBasiliskmon: What's coming over him?

Necromon: Kotori, kill Artemismon and the mage girl! Kill them now!

Phillipe: NOOOO! (screams turn into beastly roars and a black aura begins enveloping his body)

Himakko: No, not now, Phillipe!

Madoudramon: What's taking MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon long? This barrier is taking long to come down... (sees the barrier fading) Ah, spoke too soon. The holy ones are taking a short reprieve. This is our chance!

MarineDevimon: Get the bomb out! They won't know what'll hit them!

Neptunmon: What's that noise?! Sounded like an explosion within!

Dianamon: Sounds like we've been breached!

Kouichi: On the next _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**A Prelude to More Despair! The Feral Hound and the Black Panther!**_

Madoudramon: The barrier's temporarily out of commission. Infiltration begins.

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Gates of Paradise war continues. As we draw closer to the 11th hour of the conflict, things are getting more intense. A few heated rivalries are being renewed. Next chapter, two eventful albeit terrifying moments that involve Inumon and Phillipe if you can already tell from the preview/next chapter title.

If you might remember from the short Purgatory arc during the Valmarmon piece hunts, Yolei and Cody discovered an ancient book there. Well, this comes back to the forefront as an ancient bird of prophecy is brought to Yolei and Cody's attention. How this correlates with Yolei and Cody will be revealed before this fic ends.

Omegamon X and Lobo hit the scene. Omegamon X's disdain for Inumon is fueled by Agumon X/Zero's hatred. Gabuhime finds herself in a dilemma – it's either her relationship with her new love Agumon X/Zero or her friendship with Inumon. But, now that may not matter as Inumon's collar comes off.

Tensions mount further with Phillipe facing the Kotori/Brunhilde, Jeri confronting MadLeomon, Anubimon facing Pharaohmon, and the Digi-Destined heartbroken over Wizardmon's alignment with the enemies. And like a coward, Necromon's ducking out on direct confrontations. We'll see how long that lasts.

New evolutions debut in this chapter, but mostly Yuugou mergers. I bring you Felinismon Tribal Mode, ShadowAngemon, and PsyAndromon. Thoughts on those? And the Victory Tamers can make more Digimon/Duel Monster fusions if they so choose. The possibilities are endless now (and they can merge non-partnered Digimon and DM).

The bad guys look like they've managed to infiltrate the sanctuary, but will that be sufficient enough with the security Holydramon and Goddramon set in place? MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon have an arduous task ahead for them, and that's unless Madoudramon somehow interjects.

Lastly, the Prophet and Charon's hostile takeover of Hypnos commences. Now that Charon's revealed her identity to Cain, the man's about to have a mental breakdown. That and compounded with Jeremiah's reveal as the Prophet, yeah not looking good. Paradais has dramatically extended its network, and will continue to do so.

With a lot happening now, the next three chapters will be crazy. There's plenty more to come!


	52. More Despair! Feral Hound and Panther!

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm on a roll and intend to get us through this arc with these near monthly updates. Things are getting too good for me to leave on a hiatus now! I'll see how long that lasts.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 52

_**A Prelude to More Despair! The Feral Hound and the Black Panther!**_

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Hypnos Headquarters/11:40 PM**_

Every witness to Charon and the Prophet's baffling revelation saw the entire room being flooded with a dark mist. As the darkness energy shrouded the ceiling, Yamaki, Riley, Cain, the Monster Makers, and Rina coughed heavily. The Prophet poured darkness energy from his cloak and with a wave of his hand closed the doors preventing Yamaki and the others from leaving.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Sailor Stars OST – **_**Shadow Galactica**_** (0:00-2:32))**

"_**You're not permitted to leave our stronghold. Charon, let's make sure they stay and see what we have in store for them. Let's assimilate this facility and merge it with our Paradais headquarters.**_"

Charon smiled evilly as she set her sights on Cain. "Of course, my love. There's one man I don't want to leave on such short notice." Lifting her staff, she made the doors seal shut completely, further preventing Yamaki and company from leaving.

Janyuu resiliently rammed his shoulder into the door. He did this several times until he collapsed and favored his right arm. As Shibumi tended to Janyuu, Yamaki tried scanning his eye through a retinal scan, but the security protocol, overwritten by Charon's magic, denied him access out of the vicinity.

"Didn't my love tell you? Your facility has now been acquired by us," Charon added. "We own this entire building, we own your resources, and we own you." She calmly chortled as she watched Yamaki and the others desperately trying to break down the door. She veered her direction and eyed Cain again.

Cain subconsciously tried denying everything Charon told him.

"It's sealed shut, Yamaki!" Riley exclaimed as she dropped the chair she used to bash the door.

"To think we've been deceived by you two," Yamaki whirled around and faced their two supposed colleagues. "All this time, Jeremiah Grand and Sharon Rivers never existed? You elaborately waited to set up whatever gambit you have planned for our planet's heroes." Though he favored his arm, the Hypnos operator adamantly held his stance against the Paradais conspirators.

"No, we enjoyed playing our human roles for all the time we had," Sailor Charon replied, slamming her staff down, which gave off a loud ringing. "As fun as it was playing the secretary, it's about time I moved on with our plans. Everything the Prophet and I have planned is finally coming together. The Dawn of Chaos approaches us in less than two days."

"But, there's just two of you! I thought you you two can handle the Tamers and their allies together!" Riley openly defied Charon. "You're playing with fire..."

"..._they_ will get burned once we're through with them. You poor deluded fools. Paradais will be fully operating on a scale beyond your comprehension. This planet... no, all realms... no, the universe will be consumed by the chaos."

"Monster!" Cain yelled, attentively drawing Charon and the Prophet to him. Struggling to maintain his composure, the broken man pierced a heated glare toward his wife's slayer. "How did I let you deceive me?! All this time... you... you were responsible for my wife's death!"

"Yes? And what of it? Will you avenge her death?" Charon taunted him. "Don't even try playing the hero. Someone just a few moments ago thought she could try stopping me, but I made short work of her, her boyfriend, and your lovely bodyguard." She whirled her staff and pointed it directly to Cain. The staff unleashed an immense force that easily blew Cain back into a chair. "All of you take a seat!" Waving her staff forward, she magically pulled Yamaki and the others toward chairs.

Yamaki and company were quickly pulled into the nearest chairs by Charon. Then, chaos power emitted from the chairs, turning them into black crystal seats. Straps emerged to hold their wrists and tie up their legs.

"Can't get loose!" Rina cried out, struggling to break loose. "Bitch, what did you do to my brother?!" She demanded from Charon.

"He's taking a nap with his cheeky girlfriend and Cain's bodyguard, but I warn you they won't be waking up anytime soon. Perhaps never. They're good as dead."

"You won't get away with this!" Yamaki yelled.

"_**Quite the contrary, we already have,**_" The Prophet calmly chortled as he raised his hands and expanded the dark mist turning the secret facility into a room covered with dark crystals. "_**Soon, this building will become assimilated with our Paradais headquarters and using your resources our network will expand through this whole city. By tomorrow, we will have expanded beyond a global level. We're going to redefine the system as chaos will displace the cosmos.**_"

"You're not making sense!" Riley exclaimed.

Shibumi added. "No, I'm afraid what he says makes sense... chaos is Greek for disorder and likewise cosmos is Greek for order. These two seek to upset the balance by shifting the universe into complete disorder."

_Henry, Suzie, Jaarin..._Was all the distraught Janyuu could think whilst being held with his colleagues at the mercy of the Paradais duo.

**(End theme)**

As Cain tried getting up, Charon pushed him to his chair and leaned forward. Right before the man's eyes, her physical features and appearance changed to match Mei's. Cain was aghast and pale faced when he saw his 'wife' facing him.

"Cain, I thought you'd protect me from her," 'Mei' gave him a look of pity as she leaned forward kissing his lips.

Everyone else, minus the Prophet, became visibly sickened seeing Charon make a mockery of Cain's late-wife. Cain closed and reopened his eyes when he saw 'Mei' giving him the tongue. She jerked her head back and slammed her heeled foot into Cain's groin. The woman giggled evilly, an uncharacteristic laugh coming from the gentle and soft spoken woman Cain was once married to.

As Cain fell down holding his crotch, 'Mei' put one foot on the man's chest and buried her heel deep into his chest. She pulled her foot off and stomped on him hard. She quickly changed back to Sailor Charon and laughed.

"How's that for a mindfuck, Mr. Bearer?" Charon smirked. With a wave of her staff, black energy leaked out from the staff's purple garnet orb and binded him down. She walked back to meet with the Prophet. "No one can give me the love you show, love."

"_**Are you done? It's time we initiate the next phase.**_"

"Yes," she smirked evilly as the Paradais couple put their hands together.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters OST – **_**Shrine of Chaos**_**)**

Both chaotic beings combined their powers and unleashed more darkness energy that spread out. Darkness power crashed through every window and leaked out covering the government building. In little time, the chaos energy spread over the closest sections near the twin tower building. The ground slowly rattled under the constant influx of chaos power.

The cluster of sliver crystals laying low around parts of Tokyo were now being fed this darkness power. The crystals began growing at an alarming rate, becoming more green and black with more dark energy pumped into them.

Sailor Charon and the Prophet both stopped, feeling the growth of their 'network' growing around them.

"_**Our network is beginning to grow.**_"

"Gamera did his part opening the wormhole and letting our crystals into this realm. It will take time, my love, but come tomorrow this city will become the capital of our Paradais network."

While the Paradais duo gazed around witnessing the birth of their new establishment, Yamaki looked down at the communicator he used to contact Takato and the others with.

_This is all bad timing. Takato, if we don't survive... it's up to you and your friends to save us all. _The proud Hypnos operator was slowly losing his nerve as the chaos energy was weakening his disposition.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere in the Shinjuku District/11:48 PM**_

After spending countless time looking for his Tamers, Beelzebumon was able to reconvene with Calumon. Calumon took him to where Ai and Makoto were.

"Hey, guys! Glad you're ok!" Beelzebumon walked in, seeing his Tamers taking care of Yusuke and Kazuma.

"Beelzebumon! You came!" Ai and Makoto happily cheered as they ran up to embrace him.

"It's getting crazy out there, but don't worry the Senshi helped me take care of those zombies," Beelzebumon reassured them. He noticed ShineInumon and BlackRenamon sitting with Yusuke and Kazuma. "Ah, you two. I wanted to see how you guys are holding up, too." He stopped and noticed the unconscious Megumi laying down with a wet cloth on her forehead. "Is she ok?"

"She got knocked out while getting us to safety. She hit her head after those aliens blasted a beam near her!" Ai said.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, she really came through just to take us to safety."

BlackRenamon and ShineInumon acknowledged Beelzebumon's presence.

"Crazy how foxface and Inumon's pups have grown so quick. Good for yas," the demon biker said as he crouched over and looked over Megumi. "And thank you for protecting my Tamers. Gotta say, I admire this lady's courage." _Though, I can't forget her calling my guns eggplants! I mean, are you freakin' kidding me?! _

Suddenly, Megumi seemed to stir as she heard random voices near her.

"Miss Megumi, if you can hear us, but thank you for everything," Ai said, kneeling down and praying for her. "I hope you can wake up soon."

"Give her time. We should be good now with all the aliens gone," Beelzebumon said. "I haven't heard any commotion out there since we got here."

Suddenly, Calumon noticed a dark emerald crystal poking out of the ground outside their location.

"Hm? What's this?"

Beelzebumon, ShineInumon, and BlackRenamon felt an ominous presence in the air. They rushed outside to see the dark crystals seemingly spreading over the streets.

"What's going on, guys?" Ai inquired curiously.

The young Tamers noticed the green crystals spreading quickly.

"Crystals?" blinked Makoto.

Calumon landed on Beelzebumon's shoulder. "They're kinda pretty, huh?"

"Brother, I don't like the feel of this," BlackRenamon said to ShineInumon.

"Same here."

Beelzebumon also concurred with them. "Yeah, why do I get the feeling things are only gonna get worse than the alien invasion we just had?" He felt unnerved looking at the crystals spreading and swallowing buildings whole. "That giant jell-o bowl, D-Reaper, don't got anything on this. Guys, let's get the kids and the woman out of here. We're relocating fast." With that, the Digimon collected the children and Megumi as Paradais' network was beginning to consume more of Shinjuku fast.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Outside the Eastern Gates of Paradise/11:50 PM**_

**(Cue Dragon Rider OST – Two Steps From Hell (Long Version))**

"TAKE THIS!" BlazeGallantmon roared as he collided with HiSuzakumon. He sent the Demon Beast General sailing into the air with his shield. Watching HiSuzakumon hit the hard, he charged him ready to take him down.

Recovering to his feet, HiSuzakumon steadily faced BlazeGallantmon.

Then, from out of nowhere, BlazeGallantmon felt a powerful force slam into him. BlazeGallantmon was disoriented for a bit as he skidded back. He turned around and saw ChaosGallantmon marching toward him with his Balmung lance readily drawn.

"ChaosGallantmon?!"

"Mind if it cut in, Guilmon? I so deeply apologize, but was I interrupting anything?" ChaosGallantmon chuckled evilly.

The Beast Biomerger growled. "I was wondering where you'd be, coward. You were lying in wait, weren't you?"

"So being smart equals cowardice? Then, I guess attacking and charging at your opponent haphazardly without a plan equals stupidity, huh? But, I expect that from you hero types."

HiSuzakumon interjected. "Are you two done chit-chatting?! Hey, ChaosGallantmon, you got a game plan?"

"Follow my lead," the corrupt knight said.

BlazeGallantmon frantically looked around while his two adversaries encircled him. ChaosGallantmon and HiSuzakumon toyed with BlazeGallantmon, trying to delude and psyche the Beast Biomerger.

"Your odds aren't looking so good now, hotshots!" The Demon Beast General laughed.

_This isn't looking good, buddy! As if HiSuzakumon was bad enough! _Takato communicated with the Guilmon half within BlazeGallantmon.

_ChaosGallantmon was the last guy I wanted to see again, but we'll get him, Takato! My so-called evil 'brother' won't know what'll hit him!_

Suzaku sagely chimed in within BlazeGallantmon, telepathing with Takato and Guilmon. _**'These two haven't seen the full extent of our combined powers. Let's show them what we're made of!' **_

BlazeGallantmon firmly held his stance and bumrushed forward. He went ahead preparing to engage ChaosGallantmon and HiSuzakumon.

As The Beast Biomerger took the two villains on, Omegamon was still caught in a struggle with Lobo's quickdraw blasts and wolf fire barrage. Tai and Matt shouted encouragements to their Jogressed partner to turn the tide of the heated aerial battle.

Omegamon and Lobo clashed back and forth. All Tai and Matt could follow were flashes of light above them. Omegamon waved his blade over Lobo, who swerved around behind the Royal Knight. Lobo went for a gun blast into Omegamon's head, but the knight headbutted Lobo's face and disoriented him a bit. Omegamon hastily unloaded with a blast barrages on Lobo.

"_**Garuru Cannon! Barrage!**_"

Lobo easily glided through and swerved around these blasts. He retaliated by firing plasma blasts with wolf and T-Rex visages. As their attacks nullified one another out, Lobo twirled his guns around and blew out the smoke fuming from the barrels.

"I can keep this up, but make no mistake you'll be the first to fall," Lobo proclaimed, readying his guns again. As Omegamon fired his cannon, Lobo dodged the beam and glided up to the Royal Knight launching a bombardment of plasma wolves and T-Rexes. As each animal merged, they became miniature Omegamons.

Omegamon blanched. "What?!"

"What the heck?!" Tai gaped in disbelief.

Matt added, sharing Tai's shock. "He's fighting our Omegamon with his own army of them!"

Omegamon swung his sword and hacked through the miniature Omegamons. A few managed to get away and blasted him from behind. Omegamon whirled around and disintegrated them with his cannon. Lobo took a dive toward Omegamon and launched more wolves & T-Rexes. Omegamon blasted them away and turned around to see Lobo reappear on his right side. Lobo launched himself into Omegamon and clocked his face with his gun's rear.

"No, c'mon, Omegamon!" Tai called out, encouraging his and Matt's Jogressed partner to rebound.

Omegamon recovered just as quickly as Lobo prepared to attack. He backhanded Lobo with his Grey Sword and knocked him into the air. Omegamon aimed and launched double successive shots of fire and ice energies from both heads.

"_**Double Shot!**_"

As the two blasts converged, they flew straight up to consume Lobo. Lobo shook off Omegamon's uppercut blow and saw the beam closing in. He narrowly phased out of the beam's reach and rematerialized 20 feet from where Omegamon was hovering. Lobo wiped his bottom lip and meticulously eyed Omegamon.

Tai pumped his fist up and hollered. "That's the way, Omegamon! You show that guy you own him!"

"Omegamon needs to keep his guard up regardless. His guns aren't running low on ammo."

Taking heed of Matt's warning, Tai saw Lobo pointing and aiming at Omegamon again.

"Tell me. Is it true?" Omegamon inquired. "During our engagement, you told me that the Royal Knights have fallen to the Neo-Rajita?"

Lobo replied. "Why would I lie? It's as I said. Your colleagues have been taken as our prisoners. Both of my partners detest you. If they detest you, then I share their views."

"But, why let them go venture out into the other battles and not here? Should you not send them in their merged form against me?"

"One half of Omegamon X has a score to settle. They've left me to deal with you and fighting more than one battle is too much of a hassle for me."

Omegamon sighed. "I'm dealing with a lazy bum then, but if what you claim is true, I'm taking you down in the name of the Royal Knights! My knights won't be easily defeated like you believe. Mark my words."

Lobo furrowed his brows and unloaded a barrage of wolves/T-Rexes to pursue Omegamon. Omegamon prepared to take down the projectiles heading his way and with a swing from his Grey Sword dispersed them. Lobo and Omegamon resumed their heated battle.

Elsewhere, StormSakuyamon was still fighting MizuSeiryuumon. ChiGenbumon was seen launching giant rock spheres at QuakeGargomon.

"How you doing, StormSakuyamon?" QuakeGargomon asked while throwing boulders toward ChiGenbumon.

StormSakuyamon rapidly dodged MizuSeiryuumon's attacks. "Could be doing better!"

BlazeGallantmon fired a _**Phoenix Shot**_, which was dodged by ChaosGallantmon and HiSuzakumon. ChaosGallantmon quickly bumrushed BlazeGallantmon, but the Beast Biomerger sidestepped and swerved behind him. BlazeGallantmon slashed ChaosGallantmon's blindspot and with immense force sent him flying across. HiSuzakumon tried sneaking up behind BlazeGallantmon, but got caught before he could try a sneak attack.

"C'mon, I can keep this up all day!" boasted BlazeGallantmon.

ChaosGallantmon gingerly stood and beckoned to HiSuzakumon. The two quickly encircled BlazeGallantmon and prepared another assault.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/11:53 PM**_

Suddenly, a giant portal opened in the main quarters of the sanctuary. Everyone in the room watched as the four Digimon Sovereigns emerged with the revived Devas, which astonished Antiramon to no end.

"Look! It's really the Devas!" Suzie pointed out to the Sovereigns' loyal warriors. She saw Catsuramon and remembered attacked by him before Terriermon saved her. "It's him."

"My fellow Devas," Antiramon murmured as she casted her eyes on her former colleagues. "The Sovereigns really did revive them."

"Great Sovereigns, we've been expecting you," Apollomon humbly acknowledged the Digigods' presence. He and the other Olympus members stood watching the Devas in full assembly.

Dianamon gasped. "The Devas have returned?"

"_**Indeed they have and they will be fighting in the war on the Tamer's side,**_" Azulongmon proclaimed, noticing Suzie being the only Tamer in the room. "_**Seeing that just one Tamer is amongst you, I ask her and Antiramon to lead the Devas into the battlefield.**_"

As she heard this, Suzie was greatly taken aback. "Me? You want me and Antiramon to lead them?"

"_**Suzie Wong, we've seen the connection that has developed between you and Antiramon. You've long since supported each other during a crisis. I believe it's fitting you lead our Devas.**_"

The dragon Sovereign had now entrusted his and his colleagues' holy warriors to a single Tamer and her Digimon. Suzie was greatly overwhelmed as if Azulongmon now placed a huge burden on her shoulders.

"_**Even I begrudgingly accepted, because out of all the Tamers you're the one to bond with a Deva and turn Antiramon over to your side. Never in a thousand cycles would anyone dare tell me that one of our loyal Devas would become tamed by a human, but since then you humans have changed my perceptions on your kind and underestimate your value.**_" Zhuqiaomon conceded as he gave the Devas the 'go' to depart with Suzie and Antiramon.

"_**We'll begin by sending my two Devas. Mihiramon and Majiramon, accompany Suzie and Antiramon's group,**_" requested Azulongmon.

Baihumon added. "_**The remaining Devas will be sent through the other gates to aid the other Tamers.**_"

Ebonwumon turned to Suzie with a gentle gaze. "_**Good luck, Tamer. Do us proud.**_"

Mihiramon and Majiramon went over to Suzie, Antiramon, Eria the Water Charmer, and Guardian Angel Joan. The two Devas acknowledged Antiramon and eyed Suzie, who was hundreds times smaller than either Deva when standing close to them.

"Take us to the battle, Tamer," Mihiramon said, leaning his face over to look at Suzie's eye level. She greeted him by massaging his face.

"We've been revived to carry out Lord Azulongmon's orders," Majiramon stated.

"Look at this, Antiramon," Suzie genuinely smiled. "They're letting me lead them! This is great!"

"Antiramon, it's been a long time. I hope you're able to put the past behind us," Mihiramon turned to his former colleague.

"Of course, plenty of time has passed. Though, don't take it the wrong way if I'm still on edge seeing Catsuramon, Kumbhiramon, and Sandiramon again."

Majiramon replied. "Rest assured. The Sovereigns have set them straight and they're concentrating efforts to fight our enemy."

"Devas, make your move through the gates!" ordered Apollomon.

With that, Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon stormed out through the north gate. Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Catsuramon headed toward the west gate. Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon beelined toward the south gate.

"Ok, team!" Suzie announced. "Let's go help my brother, sister, and my friends!" She rallied Antiramon, Eria, Guardian Angel Joan, Mihiramon, and Majiramon.

Watching Suzie leaving with her team assembly, the Sovereigns gathered over to check on Holydramon and Goddramon.

Canewomon watched Suzie leave. "Suzie the Deva Tamer, kinda has a nice ring to it."

"Everyone, we really need to buckle down!" Apollomon declared. "Get the barrier stabilized as quickly as possible!

"I'm glad the Sovereigns are here, because Holydramon and Goddramon have expended a ton of their holy energies," Dianamon informed her cohorts.

"We're hitting a critical point, everyone. There's no room for mistakes," Marsmon said, clenching both fists.

Anxiety spread through the room as all eyes were on the ongoing battles taking place outside the holy sanctuary. While the Sovereigns helped donate their holy powers to Holydramon and Goddramon, Madoudramon and WarDevidramon were closing in and waiting for the subterranean bomb to be planted.

Canewomon briefly viewed Madoudramon on one of the visuals.

"It's him, but why do I get the feeling he... his stance looks so familiar."

xxxxx

Still standing atop WarDevidramon's head, Madoudramon casted his view over Digital Paradise. He waited for SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon to complete their task.

"What's taking those bumbling fools? They should've planted that bomb by now."

xxxxx

The barrier was coming much to SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon's surprise. They immediately beckoned to the Drimogemon to finish drilling.

"Yes, just our luck!" MarineDevimon snickered as he picked up the bomb. "Ready to plant this sucker?"

SkullSatanmon munched on a cheeseburger and grinned. "Yep! Let's get this over with, partner!" With that said, the Demon Corp. duo went through the tunnel provided by the Drimogemon.

MarineDevimon placed the bomb on the ceiling and started the timer. "There. This thing is set to blow in ten minutes. Now, we sit this one out."

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/11:57 PM**_

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST - **_**Great Battle in the Vast Sky**_**)**

Seraphimon grabbed NeoDevimon and slammed him into the nearest rockface. As Seraphimon propelled into the air, he spread his wings and unleashed stars of holy energy down on NeoDevimon. The devilish creature recovered in time and barrel rolled through the debris. Seraphimon watched NeoDevimon flying through the dust cloud.

"Devimon, you persistent monster," TK grimaced, once again conveying his contempt for the villain.

NeoDevimon palmed his own face and grabbed one side of his mask. "Takeru Takashi, you should've learned that I never cease to exist. I will always return no matter how many times you kill me. As for you Seraphimon, your strength as one of the Three Celestial Angels and overseer of a Digital World is quite admirable. But, while you've been admiring your own power, I've been crafting measures to fight you with. This mask as you can not only protects me, but doubles as a suppression device to contain my full power." He promptly removed the mask as a flood of black energy seamlessly came out. Then, both of his eyes gleamed, shining red like blood.

Seraphimon felt an immense power emanating from NeoDevimon. The evil power hit him hard. TK, too, felt the dreadfully immense power and grimaced again. He looked up watching NeoDevimon throwing off his mask and revealing a grotesque crimson face, which looked like his skin had been peeled off. He gaped his mouth and showed off a pair of long fangs dripping with saliva.

"What do you make of my face, Seraphimon? And does Takeru fear me more?"

_His power has risen to a Mega-level. Worn out as I am, I can still match him. _Seraphimon eyed him cautiously. He hastily propelled toward NeoDevimon and went for a straight punch.

NeoDevimon was able to catch Seraphimon's fist as both locked up. Seraphimon and NeoDevimon's opposing powers clashed. The two pulled apart and shot up into the air as they engaged in quick aerial combat. TK witnessed the two Digimon taking it to the skies and splitting the clouds apart with just their powers alone.

"C'mon, Seraphimon! Destroy him!"

Seraphimon clocked NeoDevimon's face with a fist. NeoDevimon immediately rebounded, hitting Seraphimon with a headbutt.

"_**Stun Claw!**_" The devilish fiend caught Seraphimon's chest and neutralized him a bit.

"_**Strike of the Seven Stars!**_" Seraphimon recovered and blasted NeoDevimon with a barrage of holy-powered stars.

xxxxx

Opposite of NeoDevimon and Seraphimon closely contested battle, Ophanimon and Minervamon were faring less better. Ophanimon and Minervamon have had to deal with the a handicap battle against LadyDevimon, Astamon, BlackDeathmon, and Lamiamon.

"Take this!" Lamiamon cried, shooting out projectile arrows toward Ophanimon.

Ophanimon forged a holy barrier to nullify the arrows. LadyDevimon came up behind Ophanimon with a long nail ready to pierce her blindspot. Ophanimon felt her nemesis' approach and swerved to the side, letting LadyDevimon pierce a rockface instead. Ophanimon threw a javelin down, which knocked Lamiamon and LadyDevimon back.

"Lilithmon, come down and fight me!" Ophanimon demanded.

The wicked Mao Queen taunted Ophanimon with a condescending smirk. "No can do. I have my sights on another in particular." She veered over to where Minervamon was trying to fight off Astamon and BlackDeathmon. "Heh, you first, you conniving snot-nosed brat!"

"Oh no! Minervamon!" Before Ophanimon had a chance to intercept the evil mistress, LadyDevimon and Lamiamon cut her off from the pass.

Minervamon instinctively dodged Astamon's tommy gun bullet sprays. She narrowly evaded BlackDeathmon, but Lilithmon flew down behind Minervamon. Before the Olympus Digimon could react, Lilithmon shoved a finger into Minervamon's back.

"_**Phantom Pain!"**_ Lilithmon laughed as she pulled her nail out and watched Minervamon doubling over painfully. She kicked Minervamon down and watched her succumbing what was believed to be poison entering her body.

"Minervamon!" Ophanimon called out.

Kari gasped fearfully. "No, Minervamon! Ophanimon, you've gotta get to her and use your healing power on her!"

"If I can get there!" Ophanimon watched Lilithmon standing in between Astamon and Lamiamon. "You had this planned."

"Of course, take out the weak link first and you'll be left with no one to rely on," Lilithmon licked the finger she stabbed Minervamon with. "The venom is quickly flowing through her body. You better hurry. Her body corrode soon."

"You witch! We aren't going to lose to you!" Kari chastised the mistress.

"You'll be eating those words, dear. Now, LadyDevimon, Lamiamon, let's get rid of Ophanimon," the mistress stalked toward Ophanimon.

Minervamon struggled to sit up, but her body racked with agonizing pain. Astamon and BlackDeathmon barricaded her path, cutting her off from reaching Kari and Ophanimon.

"Damn... can't... that witch..." Minervamon gritted, trying to suppress her pained look. _I can't lose to that freakin' witch! I've gotta stop her, but I'm nowhere near in shape to do so! Ugh, if there was any way I could turn this around!_

Lilithmon tried hitting Ophanimon with her nail. Ophanimon evaded Lilithmon's reach and flew up into the air, luring the three after her. Ophanimon briefly gazed over where Minervamon was laying.

"We've gotta hurry and save Minervamon," mumbled Kari, finding herself in a tight predicament.

xxxxx

MadLeomon gained an upperhand on Jeri's team. As Felinismon Tribal Mode and Hiita proved to be an effective team, MadLeomon resorted to assimilating himself with some Mammothmon, Troopmon, and a small, thorny explosive Digimon named Chikurimon. By absorbing them, MadLeomon gained an additional power boost and some notable modifications to his body, including a giant, albeit unbalanced, chainsaw.

MadLeomon Armed Mode was more powerful but he still lacked the speed to catch Felinismon TM and Hiita. In fact, the chainsaw was more a detriment for him. Hiita continued using Jeri's telepathy to decipher MadLeomon's attack patterns. She and Felinismon TM had his attack patterns all memorized. However, MadLeomon AM's chainsaw carved out giant holes in the ground and also kicked up enormous debris.

Felinismon TM and Hiita landed beside Jeri.

"He's not getting worn down! We've been giving it our all, but he keeps coming for more!" Hiita panted.

Felinismon TM added, catching her breath. "He's an undead zombie now. He's not going to lose any stamina anytime. The harder we keep hitting him, we're only wearing ourselves out. Jeri, we've gotta find that stupid Necromon and cut these strings of his!" She growled intensely, holding her dagger and preparing to engage MadLeomon AM again.

"His eyes indicate pain," Jeri gazed deeply into MadLeomon's eyes. "I think he's trying desperately to resist Necromon! Isn't that right, Leomon?!" As she tried probing his mind again, MadLeomon AM charged at them again.

"Jeri, c'mon!" Hiita grabbed the Victory Tamer.

MadLeomon AM pulverized the ground, tearing through the earth with his chainsaw. He turned around as the first person who came within his sights was his first and former Tamer. Felinismon TM and Hiita stood in front of Jeri and guarded her.

"J..." MadLeomon mumbled as his eyes glowed and Necromon regained control over him.

Jeri overheard MadLeomon and gasped again. Every muscle in her body tensed when she heard what sounded like her name.

"Leomon?" The Victory Tamer whispered as her partners readily bumrushed MadLeomon AM. _He is trying to resist Necromon! I knew it! _"Don't give up, Leomon!"

"Leomon, believe me. This hurts us than it's hurting you, but we won't give up freeing you!" Felinismon TM declared as she and Hiita distracted the zombified Digimon.

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/12:06 AM**_

Donarmon helped clear the path full of Jotunmon with Ventimon and Yetimon. Donarmon collected a ball of thunder and smashed it into a Jotunmon's chest, blowing a hole through him.

"Have some of my _**Thunder Ball Force!**_" Donarmon bellowed, giving Ventimon and Yetimon the opening to hit the other Jotunmon with their attacks.

"_**Cyclone Devastator!**_" Ventimon hollered, spinning around and unleashing a hurricane force that tore through several Jotunmon and blew them into the sky.

Yetimon raised both hands and unleashed a beam of ice. "_**Tundra Frostbite!**_" He caught the Jotunmon and blew them away.

"Guys, can we leave the rest of these flunkies to you?!" The Warrior of Thunder asked, to which Wildentmon, Calypsomon, and Terramon nodded. "C'mon!" He beckoned to Ventimon and Yetimon. "Kouji needs our help with the big guy!"

Donarmon and his colleagues stormed off toward MagnaGarurumon's battle.

"All right, you jackasses!" Wildentmon boasted as he took charge and insulted the Jotunmon. "You're dealing with us now!" He turned to Calypsomon and Terramon. "You ready?"

"Lead the way," Terramon said.

With that, Wildentmon proudly lead his colleagues and charged against the Jotunmon. He jumped forward and landed a flying kick into a Jotunmon's face. He followed up landing a punch to another Jotunmon. Calypsomon rushed a Jotunmon and hit him with a water whip. Terramon ripped off a chunk of earth and used it as a battering ram on three Jotunmon.

"_**Totem Sword!**_" Wildentmon extended a long wooden blade that he used to batter the Jotunmon with.

Calypsomon and Terramon fought off the other Jotunmon with their backs to each other.

"Ready?" The Warrior of Wood asked.

The Warrior of Water raised her hands and summoned a gate that unleashed a flood of water. "_**Eye of Poseidon!**_" As the tidal wave crashed into the Jotunmon, the water revolved around like a whirlpool and sucked up some Jotunmon into a deep abyss. Calypsomon left Terramon to take care of the rest.

Making boxing gloves out of layers of minerals and rock, Terramon charged the remaining Jotunmon and punched them.

"_**Rock Crusher Fists!**_" Terramon unloaded and pummeled the Jotunmon, landing successive blows.

The trio cleared out a decent amount of Jotunmon, but there were still many Jotunmon heading their way. Wildentmon, Terramon, and Calypsomon stood together ready to take them on despite the odds being stacked against them.

xxxxx

MagnaGarurumon grunted after getting smacked down by Ymirmon's giant right hand. The Warrior of Light barrel rolled out of the way from Ymirmon's reach and jumped up shooting lasers into the beastly titan's hands. Ymirmon jerked his hands back as the beams burned his palms. MagnaGarurumon shot up blasting Ymirmon's face.

"FOOL! You can't defeat me!" Ymirmon bellowed mad as he backhanded MagnaGarurumon and sent him crashing to the ground.

Just then, MagnaGarurumon was caught by a wind-like force that seemingly cushioned his fall. MagnaGarurumon turned around to see Donarmon, Ventimon, and Yetimon coming to his aid.

"Thank goodness my wind caught him!" Ventimon called out.

Donarmon added. "Nice save, Izumi! We're here to help, Kouji!" He and his two cohorts reached MagnaGarurumon as they gathered up.

"Thanks for the save," MagnaGarurumon said. "I'm going to need help taking this guy down."

"No problem. That's why we're here," Yetimon replied.

Ymirmon stomped toward the four Legendary Warriors. Once he made eye contact with the four, his face notably conveyed apathy over his would-be adversaries.

"Is this all I get from the famed Legendary Warriors? You weren't even worthy to me when I was Grendelmon."

"Pfft, I can see this guy's size is not the only thing about him that's grown," scoffed Donarmon, popping his neck and knuckles. "You know what they say. The bigger they are..."

"We work together and we can make him fall," Ventimon said.

"But, just us four?" the Warrior of Ice expressed his concern.

MagnaGarurumon shook his head. "I think just the four of us will be more than enough. Takuya, my brother, and Dimitro are fighting the Dark Masters."

"We left Vega, Jaarin, and Sam to handle this guy's goons. They seem sure they can take care of the job," added Ventimon.

"Then, it's up to us! With you three, we can bring down this giant!" declared MagnaGarurumon said, picking up his laser swords. "Let's do this!"

As the four Legendary Warriors charged Ymirmon, the titan raised his foot to crush them. They moved out of the way and spread out, which surprised the giant.

"What?!" Ymirmon bellowed, looking around as the Legendary Warriors were maneuvering around him. His eyes followed MagnaGarurumon and Ventimon flying around him. Much to his dismay, both Donarmon and Yetimon picked him up by his feet and flipped him over. "GAUGH!" He fell on his side, causing the ground to shake.

MagnaGarurumon ran up with his laser swords and used them to stab both of his eyes. Ymirmon roared out painfully as he was rendered handicapped without his eyesight. However, he could still feel the vibrations in the air and waved his hand around slapping MagnaGarurumon back. Ymirmon stood up roaring and holding both of his eyes.

"MY EYES! YOU BASTARD!" Ymirmon roared, shooting out ice blasts from his mouth. He randomly fired stray blasts around his surroundings, forcing the Legendary Warriors to evade his beams. "I can still feel the movements in the air where you move! Don't you think you can hide!" He said as blood seeped from where his eyes used to be.

"He's wounded, but we're not out of the woods just yet," MagnaGarurumon said as his colleagues gathered near him. "Let's keep him grounded, guys."

The Legendary Warriors stormed in and implemented another attack on the blinded giant. Yetimon and Ventimon blasted him from the sides. Donarmon unleashed lightning balls that pounded his chest. MagnaGarurumon bombarded him with rapid light blasts.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – Dark Masters Theme)**

KaiserGreymon turned to watch his friends bringing the titan down. He nodded in approval and shifted his gaze back on Piedmon.

"My friends are doing just well without me, Piedmon. As long as they keep it up, they'll taken him down for good," KaiserGreymon stated, swinging his sword and knocking both of Piedmon's swords from his hands. "And your chances are looking too good."

Piedmon gritted his teeth. "Don't get too too complacent, Warrior of Fire. The show isn't over until the clown is still standing."

"Don't even try using that sheet trick. I'm already aware of your tricks!"

Piedmon bounced up and glided into the air. "Haha, yes, I'm sure you are, but don't count out a clown when he's running out low on ideas." He said, turning toward Machinedramon, who was drilling Blademon through the ground. "We still have a secret weapon."

"What secret weapon?"

"That's for me to know and you to be in the dark on!" Piedmon said, throwing numerous swords at KaiserGreymon, who countered with the swung of his giant blade. He glided up and chased Piedmon through the air.

As for KingEtemon, he ripped off his cape and flexed his biceps while showing off his well built body.

"Check out these guns! And I've got the million dollar body to accommodate it! Yeah!" KingEtemon boasted. He saw YamiLeomon looking at him awkwardly. "...you're not impressed?"

"You're wasting my time," YamiLeomon muttered. "But, I can't let you off easily."

"Oh?" KingEtemon grinned as he pulled out a microphone. "How's this?" He shouted, singing into his mike. "_**Monkey Wreeeee-!**_" However, YamiLeomon ran up and knocked the mike from his hand. "EH?!"

_**Bam!**_

YamiLeomon expelled a dark energy blast, sending KingEtemon flying back. KingEtemon landed on his head and gingerly kicked up rubbing his head.

The Warrior of Darkness clenched his fist and growled. "That's enough! Take me seriously!"

After he dusted himself off, KingEtemon braced himself and watched YamiLeomon projecting shadow afterimages around him. KingEtemon frantically looked around trying, but failing, to keep up with the Warrior of Darkness.

Elsewhere, ShineGreymon BM slammed Devitamamon to the ground. Masaru watched and cheered his partner on as Devitamamon fumbled around with a dazed look on his face.

"All right, ShineGreymon! Let's finish this guy off!"

ShineGreymon BM drew his weapon and charged Devitamamon. However, a SkullScorpiomon came out from the ground and slammed into the advancing Mega. ShineGreymon BM retaliated by swinging down his sword and splitting SkullScorpiomon in two. Machinedramon keenly eyed SkullScorpiomon's demise and saw the cloud of data floating away.

"_**Yes, perfect timing, SkullScorpiomon. You served your role well!**_" Machinedramon declared as he glided up and engulfed SkullScorpiomon's data. "_**Assimilation complete. Initiating upgrade!**_"

Suddenly, a red aura enveloped Machinedramon and the SkullScorpiomon's data augmented his power, changing him outward appearance wise. Blademon, ShineGreymon BM, and Masaru witnessed Machinedramon's silver armor scheme changing blood red.

Upon completing his upgrade, Machinedramon landed and faced his adversaries. "_**I am now HiMachinedramon!**_"

KaiserGreymon, too, was baffled upon witnessing Machinedramon's upgrade shift.

"Surprised, Warrior of Fire?" chortled Piedmon. "Now, the tide has shifted back to our favor. HiMachinedramon, do your worst!"

HiMachinedramon veered his view on Blademon and ShineGreymon BM.

"We can take him, ShineGreymon!"

Suddenly, Devitamamon stood up ready to fight as the odds were turning against ShineGreymon BM and Blademon. HiMachinedramon and Devitamamon charged at their adversaries while their heated battle continued.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Digimon Data Squad OST – **_**Demon Lord Battle**_**)**

MirageGaogamon BM launched into Barbamon and nearly tore through him. The crafty Demon Lord and Mao King magically phased out of his reach and rematerialized behind him. MirageGaogamon BM whirled around and tried catching him with his claws. Barbamon swiftly parried MirageGaogamon BM's claws.

"Keep it together, MirageGaogamon!" Thomas shouted encouragement to his Digimon, who was keeping Barbamon at bay and away from the gates.

"You still haven't won yet! _**Hell Fire!**_"

MirageGaogamon BM quickly moved back and avoided the black flames heading his way. Thomas braced himself hanging onto his partner. Barbamon diverted MirageGaogamon BM away using his darkness fire.

Meanwhile, other battles were being waged hard in the sky above MirageGaogamon BM and Barbamon. Ravemon BM collided with Murmuxmon while they continued trading blows. But, Ravemon BM gained an upperhand and seemingly turned himself into a beam of light that phased through Murmuxmon. Murmuxmon doubled over and turned around facing Ravemon BM with his wings glowing bright purple.

"What did you do to me?!" Murmuxmon demanded.

Ravemon BM answered. "_**Lightning Thrust**_, which seals your fate."

"Yeah, you tell him, Ravemon," said Ikuto.

"This victory is yours. Let me die only to be reincarnated as a holy warrior of good," Murmuxmon muttered as he buckled. An enormous burst of purple light erupted from his body. His body split vertically and ultimately exploded, vanishing into data fragments.

"Perhaps, you will be reincarnated for the side of good," Ravemon said, seeing the remains of the Commandment Digimon floating past him. "Perhaps you will."

"Chika and Yoshino's Digimon look like they're having tougher luck than we are," observed Ikuto. "Pull it together, guys!"

Zanbamon roared as he sliced at Ornismon BM with his Ryūzan-maru blade. Chika screamed, hanging on tight on her feathered partner. Ornismon BM narrowly swerved out of Zanbamon's reach and glided past him.

"Pesky bird!" Zanbamon bellowed. "_**Mystic Flame!**_" He unleashed an attack from his youtou, which generated an enormous shockwave through the nimble but effective swings from his blade.

Ornismon BM felt the reverberating force nearing them. He swerved around, but the enormous pressure still repelled him and knocked him out of course.

"ORNISMON!" Chika screamed, trying to hang on with dear life.

"Hang on!" Ikuto cried out. "Ravemon!" He ordered on his partner, who flew up and caught Ornismon BM to catch his fall.

"Thank you, Ravemon," Ornismon BM expressed gratitude.

Zanbamon eyed both Ravemon BM and Ornismon BM. "Two feathered beings wish to take on a warrior of my caliber? I am Lord Barbamon's mightiest right hand man. I value my strength and only seek the strongest. Ornismon proved unworthy. But, maybe you will, Ravemon. I witnessed you destroy my colleague, Murmuxmon." He eyed Ravemon BM specifically. "Fight me and I shall evaluate your strength with my Ryūzan-maru."

"Ornismon, stand down, I'll take him," Ravemon BM insisted.

Ikuto jumped off his partner and ran over to Chika. "You're going to be fine?"

"I will, but Ornismon got hurt," Chika said. "That guy was too strong for us."

Ikuto hopped over next to Chika to examine Ornismon's left wing, which had a deep cut and some feathers torn off by Zanbamon's Ryūzan-maru.

"Maybe this can help," Ikuto said, taking out a vial with green medicine.

"What is that?" Chika asked.

"Medicine I made before the battles. I made it for Ravemon, but he's been doing fine. But, since we don't need it, the medicine can be used for others. Ornismon needs it more."

"Thanks, Ikuto!" Chika gleefully said, watching Ikuto pop open the vial and press some of the medical contents on Ornismon's wing.

As Ravemon BM, he dashed forward meeting Zanbamon head-on. He performed a vicious wild dance using his hand claws and wings to pierce through Zanbamon, but the Commandment Digimon guarded himself well with his sword and armor. Ravemon BM tried to use the attack he used to finish Murmuxmon, but Zanbamon stopped him with Ryūzan-maru. Ravemon BM's hands grabbed Zanbamon's sword as the two pushed into one another. Zanbamon, being the heavier and larger of the two, gained leverage. He jerked his sword back and used his youtou to hit Ravemon BM with.

Ravemon BM phased out, leaving an afterimage for Zanbamon to cut through instead. Ravemon BM rematerialized on Zanbamon's right hand side. The last thing Zanbamon saw was a purple aura crashing into him.

"_**Crimson Formation!**_"

Zanbamon was knocked right off his steed as the beam pushed him into the ground. The steed raced over to his rider and tried getting him up. Ravemon BM phased over where Zanbamon lied and pointed his hand in front of the warrior. Zanbamon lifted his sword to attack, but Ravemon BM smacked it out of his grip.

"You've bested me..." Zanbamon sighed as he openly conceded. "I surrender to you."

Ravemon BM acknowledged Zanbamon's surrender. After Ikuto finished madding down the medicine on Ornismon's wing, he and Chika were relieved to see the battle decided. Ravemon BM walked back to the kids, leaving Zanbamon behind to reflect on his defeat.

However, a beam roared past Ravemon BM and blew a hole through Zanbamon's stomach. Another beam came out of nowhere and vaporized Zanbamon's steed. Ravemon BM and company witnessed Zanbamon doubling over with data leaking out of his gut.

"What just happened?!" Ornismon BM exclaimed.

Ravemon BM flew over to Zanbamon and witnessed the warrior's body breaking down.

Before Ravemon BM could even answer, Zanbamon coughed. "...that bastard, Chaosdramon... I knew one day... he'd kill me... the lousy opportunist did me in with my back turned..." He looked up to Ravemon and grinned. "...thank you for providing for what could be my final battle..." With that, he turned over as his head was the last part of the warrior to dissolve completely.

Ikuto and Chika turned around seeing Chaosdramon with both cannons fuming. Rosemon BM was seen worn out and laying on the ground with Yoshino trying to get her back into the fight.

"He betrayed his own teammate?!" Ikuto was taken aback by Chaosdramon's underhanded move.

"He's even beaten Rosemon and Yoshino!" Chika cried out.

Infuriated, Ravemon BM turned around and glared intently at Chaosdramon. "You heartless monster!"

Chaosdramon cackled lowly, positioning his double cannons and aiming for the other DATS members. "_**Fools, this is war. There's no place for petty attachments for the weak and wounded. Zanbamon's pride was wounded after you defeated him. And I've never been found of that fool's outdated warrior's code. Murmuxmon was a weakling and his wish to be reincarnated as an angel of good will never come to pass.**_" He stalked over toward Ravemon BM and Ornismon BM. He left Rosemon BM behind with Yoshino. "_**And you think a walking flower is enough to defeat Barbamon's war machine? With no petty attachments or dreams to latch onto, I am only programmed to destroy and bring Barbamon's goal to fruition.**_"

"You monster! You're not going to get away with what you did!" Ravemon BM snapped as he glided toward Chaosdramon, readily unleashing another aura wave to hit him with.

"Wait, Ravemon!" Ikuto pleaded.

"_**Hyper Infinity Cannon!**_"

Chaosdramon quickly unloaded earth-shattering beams generated by his dual cannons. One beam hit Ravemon BM and knocked him back. Another blew up a rockface and dissolved it. Chaosdramon shifted his cold machine gaze over to Ornismon BM and the children.

"_**Now hold still. This will be quick,**_" chortled the sadistic machine. A slot opened inside his right hand, readying a missile. "_**Destroyed Harken!**_" Chaosdramon howled as the missile hurtled toward them.

Ikuto grabbed Chika's hand. Ornismon BM rose and obstructed the children preparing to take the missile, which would melt him away.

"NO!" Rosemon BM shouted as she used a reserve of his power to release an wild pink aura. "_**Charity!**_"

The pink aura wrapped over Chaosdramon, squeezing him tight. This caused him to narrowly swerve the direction of his missile from the group. Instead, the missile flew into the distance and exploded.

"_**How are you still able to...?**_" Chaosdramon struggled as the pink aura locked his arms tightly.

"That was close, Rosemon!" Yoshino said, holding her Digivice iC with her hand glowing pink. "We'll take it from here!"

Chaosdramon roared as the pink aura started tearing through his armor. "_**How are you doing this?! Those blasted Digivices gave you more power?!**_"

"Even a flower can produce the sharpest edges," Rosemon BM firmly said, whipping her whip rapier down. She glided forward hitting the binded behemoth with lightning fast whip slashes, which to the naked eye were only viewed as flashes of light.

Chaosdramon groaned witnessing his body being sliced down into pieces by Rosemon BM's combined pink aura and whip rapier strikes. He fell into pieces as his remains smashed to the ground and dissolved into thousands of digital fragments.

Rosemon BM fell down nearly out of breath. "We did it."

"Yes, and that takes care of the Commandments!" Yoshino said.

Ravemon BM recovered to barely see Chaosdramon's demise. Ikuto and Chika celebrated briefly with Ornismon BM.

Overhearing the children's enthusiastic cheers, Barbamon's face contorted in shock witnessing his Commandments taken down by DATS.

"They... defeated my Commandments?!" Barbamon was appalled.

Thomas added. "That goes to show never underestimate the bond between a human and a Digimon. Together, our bond can overcome the face of adversity. Barbamon, you're all on your own."

MirageGaogamon BM raised his claws and took on a fighting stance. "You're outnumbered. Be smart and surrender!"

However, an evil grin etched on Barbamon's ghastly features. He laughed much to Thomas and MirageGaogamon BM's chagrin.

"Spare me your gallant speeches," the Mao King said as laughter escaped his lips. "I'm not going anywhere without my Norn and the pieces! Reviving Valmarmon is all fine and dandy, but the pieces will be able to grant me power that will surpass his own. And with Norn, I can corrupt her powers and use her to steal Valmarmon's power!"

"So, you're in this for yourself? Does Madoudramon even know this?"

"Who gives a damn what Madoudramon, human?! I'm merely using him and the other Mao Kings to get me closer to the pieces. Fool, do you know what I represent? Greed!" Barbamon boasted while laughing evilly. "Though I am a Mao King, I am still a Demon Lord. Each Demon Lord represents the seven deadly sins, which embodies you foolish humans. Humans possessed these characteristics. Well, guess what? So, do Digimon. I was conceived to represent the embodiment of greed. My Commandments were mine and your colleagues took them away. Well, nothing is going to stop me from taking what I desire. The girl and the pieces will be mine!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" MirageGaogamon BM yelled out determined to stop him. He flew up ready to intercept him.

Grinning evilly and sadistically, Barbamon conjured the evil energies from the Dark Area and converged them to a single point. He gathered them into his wand and unleashed an immense dark mist, akin to BelialMyotismon's _**Screaming Darkness**_.

"Have a taste of the Dark Area, fools! _**Pandemonium Lost!**_" He unleashed the dark mist that ripped through the area around them.

"Move away!" Thomas yelled out an order to his Digimon, who quickly complied and flew away from Barbamon.

As the other DATS members reconvened with Thomas and MirageGaogamon, the mist kept them from advancing. This allowed Barbamon to slip away and flee toward the Gates of Paradise.

"He's heading toward the gates!" Yoshino cried.

"He's going after the pieces and Norn! We've got to stop him! He intends to take them before Madoudramon does!" Thomas said as MirageGaogamon carried him off the ground. "He intends to use them both to steal Valmarmon's power for his own greed against Madoudramon's wishes."

"You heard, Thomas. We have to move!" MirageGaogamon BM declared, waiting for the mist to dissipate. Once the mist dissolved completely, DATS advanced toward the Gates of Paradise.

xxxxx

BioDarkdramon headbutted Daimaomon repeatedly, but the Mao King grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground. Daimaomon mounted the beast and punched his face.

"Now to finish you!" Daimaomon cackled as he readily drove his claws into BioDarkdramon.

"Like hell you are!" BioDarkdramon rebuked as he produced an energy lance.

But, Daimaomon knocked the lance from his hand and picked BioDarkdramon up by his neck.

"Valiant effort, but nevertheless hopeless."

Suddenly, the Mao King heard the blood-curdling roars from his warriors. He turned around witnessing BioSpinomon driving his spikes into Vipermon's body and BioLotusmon melting away Slicermon.

"Ivan... Nanami... nice..." BioDarkdramon muttered. Breathe returned to him as Daimaomon released his hold on his throat.

Agitated over losing his remaining loyalists, Daimaomon found himself desperately backed into a corner with the Bio-Hybrid trio closing on him.

"Surrender, it's over," BioSpinomon grumbled.

BioLotusmon nodded. "Don't think you can win against us three."

"Heh, that's what you think!" Daimaomon sneered. Clenching both fists, a black aura seamlessly outlined his already massive frame. He began growing several feet until he grew taller than the Bio-Hybrid and towered over them by a meter or two.

Undeterred, the Bio-Hybrid trio were prepared to take down the gigantic Mao King.

"Bring your worth. This will be a battle to the finish!" bellowed the demonic behemoth, lifting his right foot and stomping it in front of the Bio-Hybrids, causing them to scatter and hit him with their attacks. "Your efforts are admirable, but worthless! Haha!"

BioDarkdramon picked up his lance and glided up to attack him.

"Yes, fly to your own demise!"

"You only made yourself a bigger target for us, jackass!" BioDarkdramon shouted as he threw his lance at Daimaomon's head. As the demon tilted his head, the lance narrowly passed by him. "By defeating you, I'll be on my way to surpass Masaru and his Digimon!"

Daimaomon beckoned the Bio-Hybrids as they charged him again.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/12:15 AM**_

MetalSeadramon coiled his giant frame around Leviamon, constricting him like a python crushing its prey. The struggle was reminiscent of a real battle between the python and alligator. But, unlike the alligator, Leviamon was able to break MetalSeadramon's hold producing an aura that burned into the ex-Dark Master's body. Leviamon slipped out of MetalSeadramon's clutches and headbutted MetalSeadramon down.

"You call yourself a former Dark Master? You're not fit to last with a Demon Lord like me!" Leviamon arrogantly boasted. He stalked around MetalSeadramon waiting for him to raise.

MetalSeadramon slowly rose and witnessed the heated battle with Kotori from afar. This distracted him momentarily, allowing Leviamon to tear into his metal body. The metal sea serpent swatted Leviamon using his two-tails. Leviamon rebounded and bit into his tails.

MetalSeadramon flew up swinging his tail around to pry Leviamon's hold. Swinging hard allowed him to break Leviamon's hold. Leviamon hit the ground hard, but his hard scaled back protected his fall. He flipped over seeing MetalSeadramon floating over shooting excessive water blasts.

"I won't allow you to keep me from my Kotori! Nothing will keep me from seeing my Tamer!"

Leviamon jumped around evading MetalSeadramon's water blasts. "Aha, how the mighty have fallen. Never would I believe that a former Dark Master would be tamed by a human. You're already a running gag amongst us!"

"I at least have something I'm fighting for!" MetalSeadramon protested.

As MetalSeadramon and Leviamon continued their clash, Justimon quickly finished off Phascomon, who multiplied himself into hundreds of clones. The last Phascomon was wiped out by Justimon's _**Voltage Blade**_.

"Never thought that would end," Justimon breathed heavily. He pivoted over toward Himakko, YoukaiInumon, Phillipe, and company's heated battle with Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde and KingBasiliskmon. He saw Omegamon X advancing to the location. "What? Omegamon? No, that's not Tai and Matt's Omegamon... who is that?!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets OST – Dueling the Basilisk)**

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde beelined for Artemismon LM as the two exchanged swords. Artemismon LM, though healed, still couldn't match Brunhilde's brute power and mind-boggling speed. Artemismon LM and Brunhilde's blades locked. Seeing an opening, Artemismon LM turned her blade and knocked Brunhilde's blade from her hand.

"Forgive me, Kotori. _**Crescent Lunar Beam!**_" Artemismon LM caught Brunhilde with a crescent-shaped beam.

This dazed Brunhilde long enough for Artemismon LM to produce an arrow. She aimed and fired.

"_**Crescent Lunar Arrow!**_"

"Artemismon, wait!" Phillipe screamed.

Brunhilde recovered and narrowly caught the arrow with her bare hands. The point of the arrow barely came within inches of her throat. She threw the arrow down and beckoned her sword back into her grip. Brunhilde vanished immediately, only to reappear in front of Artemismon LM. The Dark Valkyrie unleashed a flurry of sword slashes, forcing Artemismon LM to go on the defense and doubling her sword as a shield.

"This isn't right... please, no more..." Phillipe pleaded in despair. He was down on all fours crying as Wynn tried to help him regain his resolve, but the stress was heavily weighing down on him.

Artemismon LM lost her advantage when Brunhilde kicked her left side. The Amazon doubled over in pain as the Valkyrie's kick fractured her ribs.

"Augh!" Artemismon LM let out an agonizing scream, falling down on her side.

Brunhilde pressed her foot on Artemismon LM's hand. The Dark Valkyrie pressed her heel further into the Amazon's hand, disarming her of her sword. Brunhilde kicked at Artemismon LM's injured side, fracturing another one of the Amazon's ribs.

"Stop it... Kotori... please...!"

_**Wham!**_

Brunhilde kicked again and Artemismon LM screamed. Wynn turned away covering her eyes, refusing to witness the brutality being dished on the Digimon.

"No more...!"

_**Wham!**_

"KOTORI! STOP IT!" The Victory Tamer lifted his head, screaming with tears seeping from his closed eyes.

xxxxx

Overhearing his friend's heart wrenching pleas, Himakko could barely focus on KazeByakkomon. YoukaiInumon was barely able to keep up with KingBasiliskmon. However, their situation grew grimmer as a barrage of blasts impacted near them.

Alarmed, Himakko and YoukaiInumon looked up. They saw Omegamon X descending from the air and landing in between them and KazeByakkomon & KingBasiliskmon.

"Omegamon?!" The Warrior of Byakko was taken aback by the Digimon's surprise appearance. However, the Byakko spirit sensed a different vibe emanating from this version of Omegamon.

Even YoukaiInumon knew better when analyzing his outward features.

"That's not Omegamon... not the Omegamon who's our ally. I don't know who he is, but he's a different one," YoukaiInumon analytically eyed Omegamon X. _But, why am I getting a familiar vibe from this Omegamon?_

"Who are you?" KazeByakkomon demanded.

KingBasiliskmon snickered. "So, the lazy fool came through for Paradais after all. Too bad Inumon is mine first. Wait your turn."

"Paradais?" Himakko was befuddled by the organization's name referenced.

YoukaiInumon was equally confused. "These two know each other?"

Omegamon X brandished his Grey Sword and pointed toward YoukaiInumon specifically. Himakko and YoukaiInumon dropped into their battle stances ready to defend themselves.

"Stay out of this, Beast Tamer. This is between me and Inumon," Omegamon X made his demand clear. His view turned to YoukaiInumon as an angry scowl audibly escaped through his face mask. "Inumon, you will die by my blade!"

"Who are you?!" YoukaiInumon shouted. _Wait, there's something about him that feels familiar. Could it be...?! I know that vibe! _"Gabuhime, are you in there?!"

Upon hearing this, Omegamon X stopped.

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Gabuhime? Are you sure, Inumon?" Himakko inquired. "Wasn't she your friend?"

"Yes, but why Gabuhime? Why have you joined this WarGreymon to form this Omegamon? Why masquerade as the Royal Knight?"

"I'm sorry, Inumon, but the Zero part of me wants you dead for slaughtering the Greymon Village! Do you not remember?!" The Zero side of Omegamon X took over, hatred seeping through the surface. His voice deepened to convey his disgust for Inumon's abhorrent actions when the X-Virus infected him.

This accusation struck YoukaiInumon hard that the guilt immediately consumed him.

"Sounds to me you have some demons you haven't completely exorcised," KingBasiliskmon openly taunted the distressed hellhound. "Still haunted by knowing you have blood on your hands? You and I really are no different, you murderous freak! You make me proud!"

Himakko snapped. "You shut up, you bastard!"

"No, I did it, Himura. I'll never forget what I did," YoukaiInumon raised his eyes to Omegamon X's level.

Omegamon X lifted his Grey Sword. "Inumon, you've been sentenced to execution. I will be your executioner. Any last words before I seal your fate?"

"Gabuhime, tell Zero to stop."

"Gabuhime has nothing to say to you, monster. Now die!" Omegamon X rocketed toward YoukaiInumon and pushed several kilometers into the distance. He tried stabbing YoukaiInumon, but the Mega narrowly dodged and jumped over Omegamon X.

YoukaiInumon landed and escaped Omegamon X's reach. However, Omegamon X quickly caught up to YoukaiInumon and punched him back with his Garuru Cannon.

"No! Inumon!" Himakko shouted, but was quickly intercepted by KazeByakkomon.

KazeByakkomon chortled. "Going somewhere? Worry about me now. Your partner's got some personal demons to work out with." He attacked Himakko as the warriors continued their battle.

KingBasiliskmon savored every moment of YoukaiInumon's predicament. Omegamon X stomped on YoukaiInumon and kicked him into the air. He pointed and fired a cannon beam. YoukaiInumon narrowly dodged the beam. However, Omegamon X flew up punching him back to the ground. YoukaiInumon hit the ground hard. Omegamon X descended near YoukaiInumon's location and waited for him to stand.

Following landing a couple of fierce blows, KazeByakkomon kicked Himakko to the ground. Looking on helplessly, Himakko tried calling to his partner, but to no avail as he was now at KazeByakkomon's mercy.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in some disclosed location from the ongoing war, Necromon sat in solitude cackling a genuine sinister laugh. He viewed his puppets, Pharaohmon, Wizardmon, MadLeomon, and especially Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde, actively fighting their adversaries.

"Yes, keep it up, my zombified puppets. You're doing well, but I've got to keep you under my control. Can't risk having any of you resist your master," Necromon quietly said as a calm and evil smirk adorned his features. His features became sadistic as his eyes fell obsessively over Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde. He licked his lips like the sick freak he truly proved himself to be. "But, you're my biggest pride and joy, dear Kotori. Your Valkyrie power combined with my necromancer magic has enhanced you and turned you into my perfect killing machine. Butcher them all, including the ones closest to you. Kill Himura and Phillipe, Brunhilde! Kill them!"

xxxxx

With Necromon's influence taking over again, Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde marched toward Artemismon LM and gripped her sword. Artemismon LM was barely able to sit up. The Amazon favored her ribs where a few were fractured by Brunhilde's brutal attacks.

Wynn took a minute to notice subtle dark marks leaking from Phillipe's face.

"Phillipe...?" She gasped, getting an ominous vibe from the emotionally distraught boy.

Clenching his hands, Phillipe lowered his head as his human cries were subtly becoming more beast-like.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Goddramon and Holydramon's Sacred Quarters/12:25 AM**_

The tension and anxiety levels were high within the chamber. The Olympus Digimon and Canewomon stood watching the various fronts of the war. The Sovereigns finished giving power Holydramon and Goddramon in order to help keep the barrier over the Gates of Paradise.

"Canewomon, you've been at unease. What's wrong?" Apollomon asked.

Canewomon took her eyes off the screen where Madoudramon was mainly captured on the visual. She simply dismissed him shaking her head.

"You keep looking at Madoudramon," Dianamon said.

Nodding, Canewomon replied. "It's nothing, but he is getting awfully close to the gates."

"He won't breech through as long as we're here. On top of us, the Sovereigns are here," Marsmon added. "He'd be a fool to get through here on his own."

"I hope you're right," Jupitermon said.

Canewomon shifted her gaze back on Madoudramon and vividly watched him.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

There came a loud explosion that rattled the entire chamber causing the lights and power to go out briefly. Holydramon and Goddramon were knocked off their positions, but Azulongmon and Ebonwumon helped catch their fall. The explosion alarmed the Olympus warriors.

"What was that explosion?!" Dianamon exclaimed.

"You were saying Marsmon?" Plutomon growled, glaring intently at the aforementioned Olympus Digimon.

Apollomon scowled. "Jupitermon, come with me. The rest of you remain here!"

As Apollomon and Jupiter stormed off, the other Olympus warriors held their positions. Canewomon watched Madoudramon and WarDevidramon vanish from the screen,

"They're gone?!" Canewomon gasped upon seeing the visual.

xxxxx

The bomb went off with the right timing. The explosion was strong enough to blast through the ground and open up a hole inside the Gates of Paradise interior. On top of that, the explosion was powerful enough to blow a hole through the roof allowing Madoudramon and WarDevidramon to descend through.

"Ah, you two dimwits actually went through with it. Excellent work," Madoudramon said, dismounting WarDevidramon and landing on the ground. He looked down the hole where the bomb exploded. From the hole came MarineDevimon, SkullSatanmon, and the tunnel-digging Drimogemon.

"We accomplished our mission, sir!" MarineDevimon called out from below.

SkullSatanmon took off his miner's cap. "Mission accomplished!"

"Good, now, you two can go out and fight with your colleagues out there in the battle. From this point on, WarDevidramon and myself can take care of things from here on out."

"All right!" SkullSatanmon hollered as he and MarineDevimon flew through the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"We won't let you down, Madoudramon!" MarineDevimon called out as he and his partner-in-crime flew out to participate in the ongoing battles taking place outside the gates.

Madoudramon surveyed the halls and sensed the approach of the Olympus Digimon.

"They're coming. Let's get what we need to find, WarDevidramon."

"The pieces."

"Yes, but they must've placed them next to that girl named Norn. She has a power that suppresses the Valmarmon pieces. Therefore, that makes it harder for me to probe their exact location, but that won't stop us. They're likely containing her with the pieces in one of the security chambers."

WarDevidramon nodded. "Lead the way and I shall follow."

"Let's go, WarDevidramon."

The two headed down the hall and began their search.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Apollomon and Jupitermon arrived at the exact location of the explosion. Their faces were etched with distraught as the worst thing possible has happened – not accounting Valmarmon's revival if the villains have their way.

"They've breached!" Apollomon exclaimed.

"This is going to be a problem," Jupitermon said.

"No, I can feel Madoudramon's presence nearby. He and WarDevidramon are going through this level. It's likely possible Madoudramon can't sense the pieces as long as they're in the containment and Norn is with them. But we can stop him. Besides, Neptunmon is guarding that containment room. And if they're still wandering the halls, no doubt those two will run into Vulcanusmon soon."

"Though, his own fighting power is not as sufficient to stop those two."

Apollomon nodded. "True, but don't underestimate Vulcanusmon's ability to forge weaponry on the fly, but no time for us anymore idle chat. We can still help Vulcanusmon if we can catch up with Madoudramon and WarDevidramon."

The two Olympus warriors stormed down the hall as they followed Madoudramon's direction.

xxxxx

The explosion breach was heard as far as where Norn and the pieces were sealed together. Alarmed but not deterred, Neptunmon maintained his guard of the door and prepared for Madoudramon's approach.

Inside the secured chamber, Norn was on edge with Ryudamon trying his best to comfort her. The girl shook hard holding the D-Cyber in her hands.

"Norn, stay strong. You have to keep your composure!" Ryudamon pleaded to her.

"Junpei..." Norn managed to squeak out fearfully. She relaxed after Ryudamon rubbed her back. She channeled her powers through the container to suppress the Valmarmon pieces, further preventing Madoudramon to probing their exact location.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Gates/12:30 AM**_

_**(Cue Digimon Adventure PSP (2013) OST – **_**Battle Theme Extended**_**)**_

"What was that?!" BlazeGallantmon was alarmed hearing the explosion in the distance.

The distraction allowed HiSuzakumon and ChaosGallantmon to double team BlazeGallantmon, who went on the defensive against their combined might. Omegamon instinctively dodged Lobo's mini-Omegamons and turned around seeing the smoke rise beyond the Gates of Paradise.

"No, the gates!" Omegamon yelled as he advanced toward gates.

Lobo interceded Omegamon from the pass and shot at him. Omegamon blocked and countered with his Grey Sword. Then, he shoved his Garuru Cannon in Lobo's face. Lobo phased out, narrowly avoiding getting shot in the face. Omegamon whirled around. Lobo was already behind him shooting a volley of blasts at him. Omegamon rapidly cut down the blasts with a swing of his Grey Sword.

BlazeGallantmon took a fall down a slope where ChaosGallantmon pushed him. HiSuzakumon bumrushed BlazeGallantmon, who recovered to his feet. The Demon Beast General tried hitting him with a punch. BlazeGallantmon ducked from his reach and let HiSuzakumon crash to the ground.

"You're in no position to stop Madoudramon," ChaosGallantmon laughed at BlazeGallantmon's expense. "He'll find the pieces before you know it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it," the Beast Biomerger retorted, turning around and facing ChaosGallantmon. "I can't wait to shut you up!"

ChaosGallantmon ran down the slope and lunged at BlazeGallantmon. The two knights locked up and fiercely battled.

Meanwhile, StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon were handily fighting well with their Demon Beast counterparts. Their momentum was cut short as MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon dropped into the battlefield.

"Help's on the way!" SkullSatanmon hollered as he landed near ChiGenbumon. "Heh, sorry we're late!"

MarineDevimon dropped in next to MizuSeiryuumon. "The mission was a success."

MizuSeiryuumon replied. "Lord Valmarmon's revival is imminent, Tamer."

Brandishing her staff, StormSakuyamon rebuked. "That's what you think. Now, you need a dance partner to help? We'll see how long that lasts!" She flew across to engage MizuSeiryuumon and MarineDevimon.

QuakeGargomon was on the receiving end of being bombarded by ChiGenbumon and SkullSatanmon's double team. SkullSatanmon took advantage of QuakeGargomon's immense size and blitzed all over him like a fly. He battered QuakeGargomon.

"Take this! _**Nail Bone!**_" SkullSatanmon howled as he hit QuakeGargomon square in the face. This let ChiGenbumon jump in to pummel QuakeGargomon. QuakeGargomon rebounded by swatting SkullSatanmon back, dropping him like the pesky fly he was trying to be.

SkullSatanmon was planted facefirst with his eyes spinning.

"...cheeseburgers... cheeseburgers... I see cheeseburgers floating over me..."

ChiGenbumon stopped QuakeGargomon's fists with his hands.

"I won't go down as easily as he did," strained the Demon Beast General, holding QuakeGargomon's hand back.

QuakeGargomon growled. "I figured you wouldn't be." He jerked his hands back and tried catching ChiGenbumon, who pummeled QuakeGargomon's face. "Ugh!" He wildly tried getting ChiGenbumon off him to no avail.

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/12:35 AM**_

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Demon briefly ceased their battle taking note of the explosion beyond the gates. An evil laugh escaped the disembodied visage behind Demon's hood.

"It appears Madoudramon has gotten to past the secured perimeters. Yes, I'll have to give SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon their due."

"They still need to find the pieces and I doubt he knows where to find them!" Imperialdramon FM said.

"Perhaps if he had some assistance," the sneaky Demon Lord slightly veered toward the Gates of Paradise and glided over toward the location. However, one _**Positron Laser **_was all that's needed to cut him off from the pass. Demon angrily shifted his sights on Imperialdramon FM.

"You're not going anywhere until you're gone, Demon!" Davis exclaimed.

"The Olympus Guards are still in the Gates of Paradise and no doubt are actively pursuing Madoudramon as we speak."

"You're right, Ken. Everything will be fine. I just know it will!"

Imperialdramon FM pointed at Demon and launched another beam. Demon instinctively evaded the barrage of beams from the Jogressed Mega. With Imperialdramon FM keeping Demon occupied, one Mao King/Demon Lord was prevented from getting through the now breached gates.

xxxxx

Cherubimon and Golden Rapidmon actively prevented Mephistomon from breaking through the gates. Willis looked on from the sidelines crossing his fingers.

"C'mon, guys! We can't let anymore past the gates!" Willis shouted encouragement.

Summoning a giant bolt, Cherubimon slammed it into Mephistomon hard. Golden Rapidmon followed up sending a golden streak of light that seemingly burned into the Mao King's back, inflicting painful burns on him.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Suzie and her entourage were closing in toward Ophanimon and Minervamon's location not too far off. Antiramon, Eria, Guardian Angel Joan, Mihiramon, and Majiramon saw the enemy Digimon taking advantage of Ophanimon and Minervamon.

"Suzie, look!" Antiramon pointed ahead of them.

"They're going to need our help!" Suzie took command. "Ready. Antiramon? You, Eria, Majiramon, and Mihiramon, go stop the bad guys. Joan, you and me will heal the hurt. Let's do it!"

As Antiramon handed Suzie to Joan, she led the group onward. Lilithmon and her entourage immediately noticed Suzie's army storming ahead to stop them.

"Well, what do we have here? One of the Tamers coming to save the day?" Lilithmon chortled.

Ophanimon turned around to see Suzie's group fending off Astamon and BlackDeathmon first. Suzie and Joan arrived tending to Minervamon.

"Thank goodness you came!" Kari called to Suzie and her group. She ran over to see to Suzie preparing to use her Light of Victory healing power. "What are you doing?"

Suzie checked over Minervamon, whose body was poisoned thanks to Lilithmon.

Antiramon, Eria, Mihiramon, and Majiramon formed a wall in front of Suzie and the others. They obstructed Lilithmon's goons from getting through.

"Two of the Devas have been revived to help you in this war? The Sovereigns must've had a hand in this," LadyDevimon noted. "And that shows desperation on their part to revive them."

"You'll be eating those words soon, you witch!" Mihiramon growled back.

Antiramon addressed Lilithmon. "You're not getting past us without a fight."

"Is that a fact? I think you're throwing a challenge to us. Sorry, but I'm not ready to play along," the Mao Queen sighed in irritation.

Ophanimon interjected. "Are you forgetting someone?" She launched herself into Lilithmon as the two ladies went back and forth. Ophanimon gained an upperhand and repelled her with a holy aura.

"Feh, all right! Attack the others! Follow my lead!" LadyDevimon ordered as she and Lilithmon's crew engaged Antiramon and company.

As the chaotic fighting ensued, Suzie and Joan worked over Minervamon. Kari keenly watched Suzie invoking her healing powers. The child's hands became imbued with green light. Suzie pressed her hands over the spot where the most of the poison mucus was amassed. Kari and Joan watched the green light resonating with Suzie's hands.

_Is she really going to remove the venom on her own?!_ Kari thought, keenly watching Suzie removing the poison contents from Minervamon, whose face contorted painfully from having the venom removed. _Maybe I can help some, too. _With that, Kari's hands seemed to give off a subtle pink glow as she put her hands on Minervamon's side.

Kari and Joan witnessed Suzie using her special power to give Minervamon some energy she lost from the poison.

"Suzie, right?"

"Yes," the child nodded in response.

"Keep removing the venom, Suzie. We can bring her up to speed!"

"Ok!" Suzie nodded, focusing her Light of Victory powers and removing more of the venom.

As Kari and Suzie continued working on Minervamon, Lilithmon saw the girls healing Minervamon.

"No, you don't," the dark mistress snarled. With a flicker of her finger, she unleashes a black blade tipped with poison. It was aimed for Suzie, who didn't see the projectile aimed for her.

"NO!" Ophanimon cried out as she flew over to intercept the blade. "Suzie! Move!"

Alarmed, Antiramon saw the blade flying toward Suzie. She instinctively grabbed Lamiamon and pushed her forward. Lamiamon ended up getting stabbed by Lilithmon's poisonous blade. Lilithmon cursed under her breath as Lamiamon dissolved into digital dust.

"Damn you!" Lilithmon screamed.

Antiramon sighed with relief as Suzie and Kari returned to healing Minervamon. As all the poison was removed, Minervamon's eyes shot open. Kari's light not only healed Minervamon, but rejuvenated her strength. She vividly rose and gazed over her glowing body.

**(End theme)**

_What's happening to me? That girl's light... it's made me stronger! Like I'm ready to finally digivolve!_ Minervamon focused on the white light enveloped her.

"Lady Lilithmon! She's evolving!" Astamon alarmed her.

Lilithmon snapped. "Kill her now!"

With that, Astamon and BlackDeathmon prepared to take out Minervamon before completing her full evolution. Antiramon, Eria, Mihiramon, and Majiramon immediately cut them off from reaching Minervamon. Ophanimon also prevented Lilithmon from getting her hands on the Olympus Digimon.

"Wow, look! She's evolving!" Suzie gasped.

Everyone watched Minervamon's shape changing as the white light fully enveloped her.

"Go for it, Minervamon!" Antiramon said.

"Here I go! Lilithmon, you're in for it now!" Minervamon boasted as her grew and matured. As the light boxed her in, Minervamon's outward appearance changed dramatically. Gone were her child-like features as her face, body figure, and mentality matured into a woman's. Her body matured, amassing all the battle experience she accumulated coupled with the power boost she gained from Kari's light. Her personality demeanor seemed to calm.

From out of the light came a taller, sleeker woman with longer, braided green hair. Her seemingly flat chest had grown into an enormous bust, one of the defining features of her new adult form. Her wardrobe went through cosmetic changes as well; her brown boots became knee-high black foot wear with spikes protruding at the front of her feet. Her snake skin garb became black trimmed with bones. A white snake's head adorned her head doubling as a helmet. A long red cloth wrapped around her frame. A large white serpent, named Medullia, was wielded on her left hand. In her left, she retained her Olympia Kai sword. The woman wore a calmer and composed demeanor, another defining adult feature she gained.

"Wow!" Suzie was awestruck by the new 'Minervamon'.

Kari smiled genuinely. "I did that. Wait until I tell Tai and the others!"

Ophanimon keenly observed Kari's feat. "Well done, Kari."

Lilithmon seethed as she witnessed Minervamon's mature growth. "You're not Minervamon anymore. Who are you?!" She demanded, conveying obvious jealously over Minervamon's adult form.

'Minervamon' replied with a speech and conduct wholly overflowing with elegance. "I am Mervamon, one of the Olympus 12. I am Minervamon of the future." She pointed her Olympia Kai toward Lilithmon and readily faced her. "Lilithmon, you should've known the day would come my elegance and beauty would surpass yours." She smiled, taking on a battle stance as her boobs bounced. "And as you can tell, my assets are now bigger than yours!" She taunted Lilithmon with a wink.

LadyDevimon's face contorted with disgust. "All you've accomplished is turning yourself into a bigger slut."

Trying her hardest to calm herself, Lilithmon shouted at Mervamon. So, what?! You're all grown up now. That doesn't make any difference as you're still not in my league!" Opening her hand, she forged a dark green ball of fire. "But, you're welcome to prove me wrong!"

As Lilithmon glided over to attack Mervamon, Mervamon charged forward and swung her Olympia Kai. Lilithmon tried putting up her guard, but the sword impacted her hard. Lilithmon hit the ground hard.

"Incredible! Her power has certainly taken a leap forward!" Eria observed Mervamon's incredible feat.

"I'm liking our chances now," Antiramon nodded.

As Lilithmon picked herself off the ground, she stumbled back. She noticed a blemished bruise on her cheek where Mervamon hit her. She rubbed it where it smeared some blood on her fingertips.

"My cheek... you've left a mark on my cheek?!" Lilithmon screamed an outburst. Everyone present witnessed her 'explode' mentally as her eyes turned red. "NO ONE TARNISHES MY BEAUTY! I'M TAKING YOU DOWN FIRST, YOU TRAMP!"

"Bring it, you Halloween-wearing hussy!" Mervamon invited her to attack.

Everyone present backed away as a black aura exploded from Lilithmon. The Mao Queen's fury was being unleashed as Suzie and Kari amassed most of their partners together.

Ophanimon joined Mervamon as they faced Lilithmon at the forefront.

"I know you want to settle things with her, but I have a feeling things are going to escalate," Ophanimon addressed Mervamon.

"No problem. Besides, I can't hog up all the glory."

"Something tells me she's preparing to go all out."

Taking out her DDM-Gattai, Suzie beckoned Antiramon, Eria, and Joan to step up fight LadyDevimon. Mihiramon and Majiramon set their sights on BlackDeathmon and Astamon.

"Give Mervamon the support she needs, Ophanimon!" Kari encouraged her the Celestial.

"Ready, guys?" Suzie said. "Let's send these bad Digimon running!"

The Digimon and Duel Monster army yelled out in unison and attacked the enemies.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/12:40 AM**_

Omegamon X pulverized YoukaiInumon with punishing blows. Battering him with his cannon shots, Omegamon X hit YoukaiInumon hard with a speedblitz and kicked him into the air. Omegamon X glided over and kicked YoukaiInumon down.

Himakko desperately tried crawling to his partner, but YoukaiInumon was too far from his reach, KazeByakkomon put his foot on Himakko's back, preventing the Beast Tamer from crawling any further.

"Stop... don't kill him! Please, leave Inumon alone! Take me instead!"

KazeByakkomon chortled over Himakko's agony. "Just give it up!" Bringing down his foot, he kicked Himakko's face and knocked him over.

Struggling to stand up, YoukaiInumon tried catching his second wind. Naturally, Omegamon X didn't give him a chance to recover and blasted him back.

"Give up, Inumon. Accept your fate," Omegamon X coldly proclaimed. Brandishing his Grey Sword, he methodically waltzed over to YoukaiInumon ready to cut him down. "Gabuhime, understand this has to be done. It's either our love or your friendship with his cold-blooded monster. Do you really want to associate yourself with this blood thirsty mongrel?"

"SHUT UP!" YoukaiInumon snapped, having heard enough of Zero's constant badgering of Gabuhime. "You leave Gabuhime out of this! She has a free will! You're just using her to get to me! This is between you and me!"

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to seal your fate," the Zero side consciously took control over Omegamon X's actions. "My will is controlling our Jogressed form. My hatred for you is that strong that even Gabuhime can't override our Omegamon X fusion." He stopped right before YoukaiInumon, lifting his Grey Sword overhead. "Any last words?"

"Gabuhime, I know you're there. Listen... I... I never meant any harm to Zero's village... my will was completely lost to the X-Virus... the moment I became infected, I became a monster... there's no denying that."

Omegamon X silently gazed down YoukaiInumon, who looked up sadly and defiantly. He saw some hesitation in Omegamon X's action and noticed him pulling him back his Grey Sword.

"Gabuhime?" YoukaiInumon muttered, gawking up at Omegamon X.

"What are you doing, Gabuhime? What's the meaning of this?" Zero demanded, questioning his lover's actions. "He destroyed my village!"

"GABUHIME!" YoukaiInumon yelled as he threw himself into Omegamon X. This caused Omegamon X's Grey Sword to turn and break off YoukaiInumon's collar.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – **_**One Winged Angel**_**)**

As the collar fell off, YoukaiInumon hit the ground and doubled over in pain. He raised his head screaming in agony. Pained howls erupted from the dark hellhound as he rolled around succumbing to the X-Virus bursting through him. The collar that served as the suppressor for the virus was out of YoukaiInumon's reach. Omegamon X ran over and quickly thrust his Grey Sword, driving through YoukaiInumon's back. However, the sword ricocheted off YoukaiInumon's skin, which started to bubble up.

"No... the virus! We're too late!" Omegamon X exclaimed, witnessing YoukaiInumon's body being enveloped by a black aura.

KingBasiliskmon arrived to witness YoukaiInumon being swallowed up a black sheen of light. He saw the collar broken and laying on the ground. A sadistic smirk adorned the serpent's scaly features.

"So, he's succumbing to the X-Virus. This should be delightful to watch him writhe in agony."

"_**Thunder Clap!**_" Came Justimon as he unleashed a thunderous seismic wave that alarmed KingBasiliskmon and Omegamon X. He arrived only to find YoukaiInumon inside a dark barrier and screaming as the X-Virus took over. "No! Inumon!" He noticed the broken collar on the ground. He motioned over to Omegamon X and berated him. "You! What have you done?! With that collar removed, Inumon...!"

Omegamon X rocketed up and attacked Justimon. Justimon tried hitting him with his Accel Arm, but Omegamon X slashed him with the Grey Sword.

KingBasiliskmon chortled evilly as he slipped away from the two Digimon. "To two can take each other out. I don't care. Ah, Inumon, doesn't it feel great knowing the X-Virus will turn you back to the blood thirsty beast you were before?" He curiously looked around the black aura boxing in YoukaiInumon. The hellhound's pained screams brought undeniably cruel pleasure to the vile serpent.

Himakko weakly muttered. "Inumon... no... your collar... I've gotta get to you... Inumon!" As he tried to stand, KazeByakkomon punched him down.

The Warrior of Byakko again attempted to magnetically pull KazeByakkomon. That attempt failed as the Demon Beast General's armor nullified the effects. KazeByakkomon stomped Himakko's hand and kicked him again.

"That won't work. Give up. You and your mongrel are done for."

Himakko turned over as tears seeped from his eyes. "Inumon... Inumon!"

Inside the dark seal, YoukaiInumon's form began to change as four red orbs seemingly materialized before dimming away. A low demonic growl came from the dark seal. KingBasiliskmon ceased moving as he felt an immense demonic vibe emanating from within the dark seal.

Omegamon X, Justimon, Himakko, and KazeByakkomon turned to the source coming from the dark seal.

"Inumon...?" frightfully muttered the Warrior of Byakko. He heard Byakko's spirit in the back of his mind warning him of the impending demonic force. "No, it can't coming from Inumon. It just can't!" He tried dismissing Byakko's warning.

_**'The Inumon we all know may be no more.' **_ominously warned Byakko.

The four red 'eyes' materialized again as they pierced a terrible gaze through the dark seal. KingBasiliskmon backed away slowly, unaware of what would soon erupt from within this seal.

xxxxx

Another dark force was waiting to erupt as Wynn backed away horrified when witnessing Phillipe on all fours. The Victory Tamer gritted his teeth, letting out pained cries through his teeth. His skin turned black as it felt like fire was burning through him. It was becoming a painfully excruciating experience for the boy.

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde stood over the defeated Artemismon LM. Lifting her sword, she prepared to bring the blade down and seal Artemismon's fate.

"Phillipe... I'm sorry... she was too strong..." Artemismon LM panted, succumbing to the pain from her fractured ribs.

Necromon's villainous laughter spilled out. _**'FINISH HER OFF, MY BRUNHILDE!'**_

"NOOOO!" Screamed Phillipe as his human cries instantly became beastly roars.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An column of dark light erupted from Phillipe, which engulfed him whole. A loud explosion followed with tremors spreading over the vicinity. Wynn the Wind Charmer was repelled back as she landed near Artemismon.

"Phillipe!" Wynn's cries fell on the boy's deaf ears. Her and Artemismon LM became mortified when from out of the dark column of light came...

_**'What's going on here?! Can it be?!' **_Necromon's voice erupted.

...the black panther, now standing on his hind legs. Its yellow eyes firmly pierced a monstrous gaze toward Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde. Stripped completely of any human compassion, the black panther lacked empathy for Phillipe's cousin. Instead, all the black panther viewed was another victim to tear into pieces.

"_**RAAAAGH!**_" bellowed the black-furred beast, throwing his head back as a dark purple aura outlined his furry and muscular physique.

_**'Slay the beast, Brunhilde! It doesn't matter if that was a human to begin with! Kill him first before he gets in our way!'**_

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde swiftly dashed forward to engage the black panther. Artemismon LM and Wynn were too late to stop them. Brunhilde's sword and the panther's claws collided.

xxxxx

Witnessing the other series of events unfold, Himakko became emotionally broken with having seen Phillipe turn into the black panther.

_First, Inumon... and now... Phillipe...! This can't be happening! I can't lose either of them or Kotori! This is all just a nightmare!_ Himakko was on the brink of breaking down. Once again at KazeByakkomon's mercy, he was lifted by the throat by the aforementioned Demon Beast General.

"You look so pitiful. Any last words, wannabe?" KazeByakkomon cruelly grinned over Himakko's broken and pathetic state.

_**'HIMURA! Don't you give up! You friends! They all depend on you!'**_

_It's all over... I've failed to change the outcomes._

_**'HIMURA! NO! DON'T GIVE UP!'**_

Himakko closed his eyes and resigned his fate to KazeByakkomon.

The dark seal became undone as the new demonic form of Inumon was revealed. KingBasiliskmon, Omegamon X, Justimon, and KazeByakkomon ceased movement as they gazed over the new Inumon.

Himakko reopened his eyes. He became mortified by what he saw used to be his best friend and partner.

"Inumon...?!" Himakko paled as despair consumed him. From his hand, his Digivice hit the ground as the Hazard sign flashed on the its screen.

xxxxx

_**Eastern Gates/12:45 AM**_

Omegamon and Lobo ceased their fighting. Both felt the dark powers emanating from the eastern gates section. Both became distressed as it pertains to their individual allies. Lobo feared for Omegamon X. Omegamon X expressed concern for Himura, Inumon, Phillipe, and their active group members.

The Beast Biomergers stopped fighting as their opponents questioned the darkness vibes they immediately picked up on.

"That's Inumon...!" BlazeGallantmon exclaimed. "This feels too familiar... all too familiar... when Guilmon became Megidramon!"

QuakeGargomon added. "And the other... who is that?!"

Concern for Inumon gripped StormSakuyamon hard. The Renamon side of her sensed the darkness that took over the hellhound.

"Inumon!" StormSakuyamon shouted.

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/12:47 AM**_

Amidst the battle with MadLeomon, Jeri lost her train of thought as she felt distress from afar.

_Himura?! Inumon?!_ Jeri gasped, gripping her chest hard.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/12:50 AM**_

Anubimon's concentration was broken immediately the minute he felt the darkness taking over Inumon. He recognized the demonic power rising.

"Inumon!" Anubimon called out as he turned away from the container holding Pharaohmon. He attentively shifted his sights towards the direction where Inumon's battle took place. _This means the collar has been removed! Whoever did this... we're all in danger! The X-Virus has taken over Inumon and the worst case scenario is another Megidramon dilemma! Moreover, Phillipe's turned back to that black panther monstrosity! I have to go!_

"_**Necro Fist!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Pharaohmon punched through the pyramid seal and emerged ready to fight Anubimon.

"No! Not now!" The Underworld lord found himself in his own dilemma.

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/12:52 AM**_

KaiserGreymon, Masaru & ShineGreymon Burst Mode, YamiLeomon, and Blademon's long standing battles with the Neo-Dark Masters pressed on. Every participate ceased fighting as they saw a pillar of black light shooting up in the distance. The sources of these dark powers came from the Phillipe's black panther form and Inumon's corrupt form.

"Masaru, it's Phillipe! I recall that dark power from anywhere!" ShineGreymon BM warned him. "That black panther has taken over again!"

Masaru nodded. "C'mon, ShineGreymon. We're heading that direction!"

However, Devitamamon obstructed ShineGreymon BM from advancing.

"Get outta the way!" fiercely demanded the ex-street brawler.

Devitamamon cackled loudly. "No dice. You two ain't going anywhere!" He lunged into ShineGreymon BM and headbutted him.

"MOVE!" Masaru passionately shouted as his fury empowered ShineGreymon BM, giving him a quick boost,

ShineGreymon BM used his body like a battering ram and slashed through Devitamamon.

"_**Corona Blaze Sword!**_" bellowed ShineGreymon BM, cutting through Devitamamon.

As Devitamamon collapsed, ShineGreymon BM prepared to leave but HiMachinedramon bombarded him from behind with charged beams. He was able to slow ShineGreymon BM enough to keep him from leaving. Blademon quickly mounted HiMachinedramon and sliced into his back. HiMachinedramon whirled around and tried catching Blademon.

ShineGreymon BM used this chance to fly off with Masaru. They headed off toward the direction where Phillipe was beginning to fight Brunhilde.

"Hang on, Phillipe! We're coming, man!"

Meanwhile, YamiLeomon drew out his staff and channeled dark power into it. KingEtemon bumrushed him with an energy ball.

"It's lights out for you, sucka!" KingEtemon hollered.

YamiLeomon phased right out of KingEtemon's sights. KingEtemon abruptly stopped and frantically looked around for the Warrior of Darkness. Just then, a column of silver light beamed down over KingEtemon.

"Hah, the spotlight is right where it should be! Uh huh!" KingEtemon flexed and pulled out a microphone. However, his show came to an erupt end as an immense black beam with a lion's face hit him head-on. "Whoa-oh?"

"_**Total Eclipse!**_"

The immense darkness beam engulfed KingEtemon as he buckled under and exploded into digital dust. YamiLeomon reappeared several feet behind where KingEtemon used to be. YamiLeomon sighed deeply and turned around seeing Blademon working over HiMachinedramon.

"Hang on, Blademon!" YamiLeomon called out.

As KaiserGreymon and Piedmon exchanged blows, the Dark Master leader briefly witnessed KingEtemon's untimely demise.

"Your chances aren't looking good, Piedmon."

Piedmon scowled as he flew away from KaiserGreymon. He descended on the ground and watched KaiserGreymon land near him.

"All right, Legendary Warrior," Piedmon crossed both hands. "No more fun and games." He thrust his hands forward and expelled an immense force toward the Warrior of Fire. "_**Clown Trick!**_"

KaiserGreymon turned his sword and tried deflecting Piedmon's attack. Piedmon turned his hands, causing the attack to swerve around and blast KaiserGreymon's rear. Piedmon flung several swords that surrounded and pierced into KaiserGreymon.

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/12:55 AM**_

Upon passing through the ravaged ceiling, Barbamon successfully infiltrated the holy sanctuary. A wicked grin smeared over the Mao King's aged features.

"Heh, success. Now to take what I need." He hovered off scouring through the hallway and invoking invisibility magic to conceal his presence. _Madoudramon, you gullible fool, you should've learned never to trust a Demon Lord of Greed!_

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/12:57 AM**_

Everyone present and within the vicinity of Inumon witnessed the hellhound emerge. A terrible and demonic vibe filled the area. Himakko paled at the sight of his Digimon partner and friend transform into a walking monstrosity.

KingBasiliskmon, Omegamon X, and Justimon watched Inumon walking forward and wearing an aura covered in black fire. In place of the once stable Inumon was a six-legged black hellhound with demonic wings and four red eyes. A thick black flame surrounded the beast as it exuded demonic vibes.

The monstrosity growled with a thick and raspy tone, which no longer sounded anything like the old Inumon. "Now, I am _**DexInumon**_." He growled deeply as he set his sights on his spectators.

KingBasiliskmon sneered. "You think you can scare me? You're still the same foolish mongrel!" He launched himself toward DexInumon ready to turn him to stone.

"WAIT!" Omegamon X warned.

It was too late.

In the blink of an eye, DexInumon's body turned into a pillar of pure black flames. He thrust himself through KingBasiliskmon while tearing through his thick hide. History repeated itself. KingBasiliskmon's whole body shuddered violently before he screamed violently and exploded into digital dust.

"_**Hell Body.**_" DexInumon finished KingBasiliskmon for good and veered his sights on his remaining spectators.

_He wiped out KingBasiliskmon like he was nothing! _Justimon thought dreadfully, taken aback by the shocking turn of events.

**(End theme)**

All Himakko could do was witness his best friend turn into a cold-blooded monster devoid of emotion.

"Inumon... have... have I lost you... and Phillipe?" muttered the mentally broken teen, unable to comprehend the reality of his grim situation.

xxxxx

**(Cue Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

BlazeGallantmon/Takato: Get out of my way, ChaosGallantmon! Himura and Inumon need us!

ChaosGallantmon: I don't know what's happened to your friends nor do I care. Your fight is with me now!

StormSakuyamon/Renamon: Rika, Inumon's beginning to slip away. I can hear his cry for help.

HiSuzakumon: Ain't that a shame! KazeByakkomon will make short work of Himura.

MagnaGarurumon: Legendary Warriors, unite!

Ymirmon: Arrgh! How is this possible?! You've destroyed my army?!

Donarmon: And you're next!

Himakko: Phillipe, Inumon! (gets pulled from Digital World; appears in an otherworldly dimension) Where am I? Am I dead?

'?': Far from it, Warrior of Byakko, or should I now call you Himura Tsubasa. You want to save Brunhilde?

(Himakko is given a sword by the otherworldly being.)

'?': That's all I can give you. You'll have to save Phillipe and Inumon on your own.

(Phillipe meets his jaguar spirit in a mindscape.)

Phillipe: How can I regain control?!

Black panther: You're fighting me. If you can defeat me in this mindscape, we'll determine if you're worthy of wielding the Light of Victory.

Amazoness Sage: Phillipe, have faith, child.

DexInumon: Himura?

Himakko: Inumon, Kotori, it's up to me to save you both!

Necromon: No, you don't!

Masaru: Back off, you monster! (he and ShineGreymon intercept Necromon)

Ophanimon: (flabbergasted when seeing Mervamon tearing Lilithmon's attire off)

Lilithmon: You dare to humiliate me?!

Apollomon: Madoudramon, you're not getting past us!

Madoudramon: Barbamon! What are you doing?!

Barbamon: What do you think? (takes Madoudramon's three Valmarmon pieces) Now, to find the remaining four and Norn!

Azulongmon: The enemy is nearing the containment room!

Holydramon: Olympus warriors, advance and intercept Madoudramon!

Imperialdramon: Omegamon, we have an urgent situation!

Himakko: C'mon, Inumon! Kotori! Return to me!

Henry: On the next _**Dawn of Chaos!**_

_**Enemy Infiltration! A Series of Restorations!**_

Canewomon: Madoudramon!

Norn: He's coming.

xxxxx

**A/N: **More major developments unfold leading to this arc's climax. The Prophet and Charon take over Hypnos' facility and spread their network out.

Meanwhile, we get more fighting. We also get the return of Phillipe's black panther form and Inumon's collar removed leading to DexInumon's awakening. Moreover, we have Necromon still working behind the scenes, but only a matter of time before the coward is forced out of his hole. Minervamon finally 'grows up' and faces her hated rival Lilithmon.

And it's been revealed Barbamon's planning to turn against Madoudramon and take the pieces for himself. Easier said than done with a bunch of Olympus Digimon running the place and Sovereigns to boot. The odds are definitely stacked against the baddies.

Next two chapters are when things really escalate. Look forward to it!

Until then, send a review and with that catch you next time!


	53. Infiltration! A Series of Restorations!

**A/N: **We're really getting to the heated moments of this arc! Besides the ongoing battles and a swift infiltration into Digi-Paradise, Inumon and Phillipe have gone plain crazy; and they have turned to the dark side! Lest their friends can stop them, they'll have more than keeping the bad guys from getting those other Valmarmon pieces (on top of a greedy traitor within the enemy rankings!).

How will all this get resolved? Find out while the carnage escalates. I haven't even gotten started. ;)

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Western Gates/12:58 AM**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII Advent Children OST – **_**Sephiroth Theme**_**)**

Phillipe, in full Black Panther form again, unleashed a flurry of lightning fast slashes that had Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde desperately countering his attacks. Brunhilde raised her sword and turned it around blocking the omnidirectional attacks Phillipe was unleashing on her. The Black Panther vanished directly from Brunhilde's view and came up behind her with riveting force. She narrowly turned around and stopped him as her blade stopped his claws from reaching her.

Brunhilde struggled hard using her demi-god-like strength to hold Phillipe's feral beast power. The Dark Valkyrie's eyes glanced over as three cuts formed on her left cheek. Phillipe had managed to get three scratches on her without her knowing. His speed was increasing becoming too unpredictable.

_**'What are you doing, Brunhilde?! Stop dawdling and skewer him! Kill him!' **_telepathically Necromon commanded his zombie puppet.

Brunhilde stepped forward pushing Phillipe back. Slowly regaining leverage, the Dark Valkyrie turned her sword around, prying Phillipe's claws off it. She then ducked under Phillipe and drove her blade through the Black Panther's torso; as the beast gagged and spat blood, some of the blood spilled over Brunhilde's blade.

_**'Now cut him open! Spill his entrails all over!'**_

Brunhilde followed through and prepared to cut open Phillipe. The Black Panther, however, grabbed the blade and tried pushing it out. She drove him into the nearest rock face and pinned him down, further driving the sword through the beast's back. The Black Panther roared painfully while jerking and kicking around violently. Brunhilde pulled the sword out and stepped away. To the zombie's shock, the gaping hole in the Black Panther's chest closed up, clearly showing the beast's regenerative abilities.

The Black Panther sat on all fours and hissed at Brunhilde. Before the Dark Valkyrie could react, the dark-colored monster expelled a giant ball of red energy that hit Brunhilde so hard and fast she was sent several kilometers back. Brunhilde flailed around a lot uncontrollably until she hit the nearest rockface. Her back was pinned against the rock. As she tried making a recovery, the Black Panther was already right in front of her with his right hand clenched into a fist.

_**Bam!**_

A loud shot exploded from the punch as it connected with Brunhilde's chest. Though her body was destroyed, the brute force cracked the rock behind her into thousands of pieces. The power behind the punch sent the Dark Valkyrie flying back. She hit and ground and rolled around until the Black Panther reached up to her. He grabbed Brunhilde's face and threw her into the air. He expelled a massive red blast from his mouth.

Brunhilde rebounded while the blast came hurtling toward her. She used her sword to bat the sphere aside. The ball hit the ground creating an explosion that wiped out an entire rock formation. Brunhilde glided down to meet the Black Panther. He fired a volley of similar mouth blasts, which she easily swerved through and nullified by swinging her sword over them. She flickered out of the beast's view.

The beast's ears twitched hearing someone coming up near him. He turned, but was too late to react to Brunhilde punching his face hard. Brunhilde returned the favor by landing a flurry of punches that rattled the mindless beast. Each shot had enough power and impact to crack bones, but the beast was taking it all whilst grinning. She caught him with an uppercut that cracked his jaw. She flew up behind him and drove her sword through his chest.

Looking on from afar, Himakko was falling into despair seeing the two dearest companions being forced to rip at each other. It was hard enough that both were being controlled by darker forces beyond his control.

_**'Himura! Don't give up! If you wish to save them... you must not fall into despair! Don't resign to despair, Himura!' **_The Spirit of Byakko mentally pleaded to his vessel, pushing him to stand up.

Clenching his fists, Himakko shook his head. "...what can I do, Byakko?! They're out of my hands now!"

KazeByakkomon planted his foot on Himakko's head. "Talking to that spirit of yours, boy? Heh, don't you feel like a useless sack of crap watching those two ripping at each other? One of them is gonna die and I'm putting my money on the Valkyrie skinning that cat alive." He laughed and taunted Himakko.

"Shut up... this isn't your business...!"

"It is now. And don't forget about your mongrel," KazeByakkomon picked Himakko off the ground and showed him DexInumon. "He had me scared, but looks like he's set his sights on your other pals."

Himakko's eyes widened in horror seeing DexInumon in full. The feral hellhound had taken the form of a six-legged demonic version of himself. The pervy and fun-loving hellhound with the charismatic personality was now a walking nightmare.

DexInumon snarled and growled showing off his razor sharp teeth. A demonic vibe emanating from the black flames surrounding him. DexInumon's latest victim, KingBasiliskmon, was quickly eradicated by the hellhound's black flames. Himura and Inumon's biggest nemesis was slain once again.

Omegamon X and Justimon were in a state of shock witnessing the horrifying events play out. DexInumon methodically advanced on the two growling and each step burnt holes in the ground.

_His presence is eroding the environment around him. He's too dangerous for any one of us to get close!_ The Ryo side of Justimon panicked for everyone else's well beings. "I hope you're happy." He addressed Omegamon X. "Do you realize what you've done? By removing Inumon's collar, you've awakened the X-Virus that's supposed to have been suppressed. As long as the collar's gone, Inumon's power can't be contained. I doubt you can stop him."

Omegamon X narrowed his eyes glaring down DexInumon. "No, he can be stopped." The Zero side of the Jogress-fused Digimon lifted his WarGreymon limb and eyed the Grey Sword jutting out. "If I can delete him before he can get me."

"You're intending the All-Delete?! No, that's dangerous! You'll wipe everyone out including yourself!"

"It's the only thing to put this monster down!" Ignoring Justimon's pleas, Omegamon X single mindedly declared. "Sorry, Gabuhime, but this must be done!" He made a quick dash for DexInumon, who instinctively beelined toward him.

"STOP!" Justimon shouted as he flew off after Omegamon X. _We've gotta stop him, Cyberdramon! We can't let him unleash that All-Delete!_

Himakko trembled hard in KazeByakkomon's grasp. "No... don't... Inumon! PLEASE DON'T KILL INUMON!" He let out a pained scream that could be felt and heard by those closest in the vicinity.

xxxxx

MetalSeadramon hear Himakko's screams. He was still caught in a battle with Leviamon, who had starting tearing into the ex-Dark Master's metal hide. MetalSeadramon quickly blasted Leviamon back and flew off toward the direction he heard Himakko's scream.

"That does it! I'm coming, Himura! And Kotori... you, too, my Tamer," MetalSeadramon declared as he hastily glided toward their general direction. "Inumon, what's happened?! What has happened to you?!"

Recovering from MetalSeadramon's _**River of Power **_blast, Leviamon charged off after the metal sea serpent.

"You won't get away from me, MetalSeadramon!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phillipe's Mindscape**_

Opening his eyes, Phillipe groaned aloud and slowly came to. After clarifying his blurry vision, Phillipe awoke to find himself an inverted universe. Everything that was dark was showered in light and anything opposite was dark. He blinked a few times to get better adjusted to his new surroundings. He looked over himself as he was the only one not inverted. Standing up, he scanned the new universe he seemingly fell into.

"This isn't Digital World," Phillipe said, hearing his own voice producing an echo. "I'm not even in the war anymore. Artemismon? Himura? Kotori...?" He saw no signs of the aforementioned names he mentioned. He saw that he really was alone. "I can't be the only one here..." He backed away while greatly overwhelmed with shock.

"You're not," came a low and creepy whisper, causing Phillipe to whirl around.

Phillipe's eyes widened as he saw the black panther sitting on top of a white rock. The beast's golden eyes pierced a haunting glare as if he were looking deep into the boy's heart. A calm and devilish smirk adorned the black panther's features.

"You're...!"

"You have much to learn if you want to tame my power, Phillipe Sagara. Let's see if you're truly worthy of wielding your Light of Victory." The black-furred beast's chuckles filled the mindscape, startling the boy.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm**_

Somewhere beyond the digital and material realms, someone was observing the proceedings in an ancient realm. An otherworldly being sensed the ongoing battle involving the lost soul of a particular Valkyrie revived as a revenant warrior by a certain necromancer. The nature of this necromancy was nothing new to this individual. However, this necromancer had gone against the laws of life and death, prematurely awakening the full-power of Brunhilde.

"This has gone long enough!" the voice of a woman boomed within her underworld dimension. Opening her eyes, they burned a fiery gold. Her eyes fell on a giant mirror displaying Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde's clash with Phillipe. The image switched to Himakko being picked up by KazeByakkomon. Her face conveyed utter disgust when seeing Himakko. "As much as I hate to do this... and it goes against the order... he must set Brunhilde free from this necromancer's control."

With that, the ancient being quickly initiated her move.

xxxxx

Chapter 53

_**Enemy Infiltration! A Series of Restorations!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Eastern Gates/1:04 AM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Unreleased Soundtrack – Bounto Battle Theme**_**)**

Omegamon and Lobo's fight was interrupted again when they saw the bright explosions emanating several kilometers on the western sector. Lobo felt Omegamon X's power clashing with a corrupt and feral power beyond his comprehension. Omegamon recognized this dark source.

_Oh damn! The X-Virus has been unleashed from Inumon! That means his collar's been...! _Omegamon's train of thought was interrupted when he saw Lobo gliding off toward the western sector. "Get back here!" he hastily took off after the Neo-Rajita general. He eventually caught up and cut off Lobo from the pass.

"Out of my way! My partners, Zero and Gabuhime, are in danger!" Lobo chastised him. "I feel they're gonna use the All-Delete as a last resort!"

"All-Delete?" Omegamon was befuddled.

Lobo unloaded wolf-faced and T-Rex raced gunfire blasts at the Royal Knight. "Move!" He kept Omegamon occupied with the attacks and glided past Omegamon again, leaving him to contend him with the wolf and T-Rex blasts.

Omegamon wasted no time longer and swung his Grey Sword down, dispersing the blasts and clearing the path. He turned around and went after Lobo again.

"Omegamon, wait!" BlazeGallantmon called out and tried following him. He was stopped by HiSuzakumon and ChaosGallantmon as they blocked his path. "Let me through! I have a bad feeling we're all in danger! My friends, Himura and Inumon, might need me!"

HiSuzakumon quipped. "No, we finish this!"

ChaosGallantmon raised his lance and pointed to BlazeGallantmon. "You heard my colleague. I don't know what's happened to your friends, but I could care less. Your fight is with me!" He rushed BlazeGallantmon and engaged him with straight battle and kept him occupied.

Once HiSuzakumon joined in, BlazeGallantmon was forced to go on the defensive putting up his guard. He shielded himself from their attacks. He parried ChaosGallantmon's lance at one point and blasted him back with a fire phoenix shot, but HiSuzakumon did everything to hold off BlazeGallantmon.

As for StormSakuyamon, the Renamon side of the Beast Biomerger was becoming too distracted by the corrupt power taking over Inumon. This caused StormSakuyamon to leave herself open for MarineDevimon and MizuSeiryuumon's attacks. Rika encouraged her partner to cooperate and help blow MizuSeiryuumon and MarineDevimon back with a tornado attack.

"Rika, I'm sorry, but we must leave this battle. Inumon's slipping away... I can vaguely hear a cry for help," StormSakuyamon stated. As she took to the air, she flew off leaving MizuSeiryuumon behind. "Inumon, I'm coming!"

HiSuzakumon turned around laughing. "Ain't that a shame?! My colleague, KazeByakkomon, will make short work of Himura!" By turning around and taunting her, this left him wide open for BlazeGallantmon to send him flying back with a phoenix fire shot.

"StormSakuyamon, wait! I'm coming with you!" The Beast Biomerger flew off and followed her.

QuakeGargomon grabbed a hold of ChiGenbumon and swung him around so hard he threw him away. ChiGenbumon was thrown right into SkullSatanmon.

"BlazeGallantmon! StormSakuyamon! Hold on!" cried QuakeGargomon, who charged ahead and activated his propellers granting him flight.

As the Beast Biomergers left the vicinity, the Demon Beast Generals recovered and prepared to take off after them. However, ChaosGallantmon stopped them.

"No, let them go. I'll go after them. You three sorta went against Madoudramon's orders and weren't supposed to have engaged the Tamers for too long. Besides, I have an old settle to score with BlazeGallantmon and I will see to his demise!" ChaosGallantmon beckoned the three Demon Beast Generals toward the Digi-Paradise sanctuary. "You three must ensure that the infiltration is a success! Go now!"

The Demon Beast Generals stormed toward Digi-Paradise and made a beeline for the sector where Madoudramon infiltrated the sanctuary.

As MarineDevimon and SkullSatanmon recovered, ChaosGallantmon called them over.

"You two follow me! We're going after the Tamers! Hurry it up!"

MarineDevimon shook the rocks off him. "Whoa, hold on! Wait for us!"

SkullSatanmon readjusted it. "Yeah, I was just fixing my head!"

ChaosGallantmon shifted his focus toward the direction the Beast Biomerger Tamers took just a minute ago. The Demon Corp stooges hurried off after him.

HiSuzakumon turned on his communicator to fill inform their fourth colleague. "KazeByakkomon, abort your battle with Himura and head to Digi-Paradise. Madoudramon has successfully infiltrated the holy sanctuary. Repeat..."

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/1:09 AM**_

"_...KazeByakkomon, do you read?_"

KazeByakkomon hesitated for a moment as he had Himakko at his mercy. However, after growing tired of HiSuzakumon's insistence, he dropped Himakko and responded.

"I read you, HiSuzakumon. I'm making my way over to the rendezvous," KazeByakkomon turned his back on Himakko and headed off toward Digi-Paradise to reconvene with his colleagues.

Laying on the ground beaten and distraught, Himakko lost the will to do anything. He was a broken mess having lost his two friends to corruption. On top of Kotori being used as a puppet for a sick and twisted Mao King was enough to destroy his hopes.

Meanwhile, as Himakko fell into further despair, DexInumon was fighting off Omegamon X and Justimon (the latter of which was preventing Omegamon X from using All-Delete); Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde and the Black Panther clashed again whilst Wynn was healing Artemismon once again.

xxxxx

Anubimon dodged Pharaohmon's punches as he hastily tried putting up another pyramid sealing the zombified Digimon. Pharaohmon instinctively punched into the pyramid that closed up over him. Anubimon placed a magical enhancement to reinforce the barrier. The pyramid ultimately closed up and sealed Pharaohmon again, allowing Anubimon to retreat for the battle.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to us fighting, Pharaohmon. I hope when this curse if lifted, we can have a proper farewell," Anubimon said as he bolted off to sense DexInumon's chaotic power escalating during a heated battle. "Inumon, Himura, here I come!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Masaru were closing in toward the the DexInumon and Black Panther skirmishes. Masaru felt his fist shaking hard feeling something afoul near them.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this ShineGreymon. I can feel Phillipe is in trouble. He and Kotori both are suffering... and what's more... that Necromon bastard having a ball taking advantage of other people's miseries!"

"We're getting closer, Masaru. I can feel an influx of chaotic power from two. One definitely does feel like that Black Panther that Phillipe became..."

"What about the other, ShineGreymon?"

ShineGreymon replied. "It's Inumon. Both of them have lost control. We both know how it feels when we lose control."

"Don't remind me. Let's hurry, ShineGreymon! I don't want to have to fight Phillipe or Kotori if it comes down to it. It's Necromon who I want to get my hands on," Masaru said, clenching his hands together; he stopped while trying to contain his fury. "Necromon, you better be there, you conniving monster!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/1:12 AM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Heat of the Battle**_**)**

MagnaGarurumon and his Legendary Warrior entourage surrounded Ymirmon, who was blinded after his eyes were taken out. Ymirmon wildly thrashed about trying to catch the Legendary Warriors, but to no avail. A combination of MagnaGarurumon's laser saber slashes and Donarmon's lightning splashes subdued the giant, bringing him down to his knees.

"Ventimon, Yetimon, get him!" MagnaGarurumon howled.

Ventimon spun around turning herself into a tornado and slammed right into Ymirmon's chest. Yetimon followed up clobbering Ymirmon's face. Ymirmon fell back hard as MagnaGarurumon floated over readying his next attack.

"It's over, Ymirmon," MagnaGarurumon declared. "I'm ending it here!"

Ymirmon growled and began recovering much to the Legendary Warriors' dismay. Ymirmon sprayed more arctic-like wind blasts, but since he was blind his blasts strayed away from the Warriors. MagnaGarurumon came down fast and tried hitting Ymirmon's forehead with his laser sabers, but Ymirmon instinctively turned around and backhanded the Warrior of Light back.

"Kouji!" Donarmon flew up and caught MagnaGarurumon. "You ok, man?"

"I'm fine," MagnaGarurumon merged both laser swords together to form a larger singular one that he grabbed with both hands. "Time we react that story of Beowulf." He launched himself toward Ymirmon ready to deliver the final strike.

Ymirmon felt MagnaGarurumon coming toward him and turned around spewing an arctic blast. MagnaGarurumon swerved around evading the blast. Ymirmon and MagnaGarurumon went head to head for the final phase of their heated battle.

xxxxx

The other Legendary Warriors utilized their new powers with astounding results. Wildentmon, Calypsomon, and Terramon cleared nearly all but a tiny handful of the Jotunmon army, which once filled the battlefield in abundance. The remaining Jotunmon attempt to retreat, but Wildentmon wouldn't have none of that.

"Get your asses back here, ya pussies!" hollered Wildentmon, who dashed up behind them. He hit them with a powerful flying kick, knocking one down. He faceplanted another into the ground. "HAAAAAH!" He roared triumphantly, deadlifting one Jotunmon and tossing him into the air.

Calypsomon glided over the remaining Jotunmon and unleashed a water funnel that swept them back. She waved her hands, turning the waves rapidly and sending them flying into the air. Terramon summoned earth spikes from the ground and launched them into the Jotunmon.

The Warrior trio effectively finished the remaining Jotunmon and finally cleared the area.

"Look!" Terramon turned his friends over toward MagnaGarurumon, who quickly beheaded Ymirmon.

Calypsomon cheered. "Yeah! All right, Kouji!"

As MagnaGarurumon glided through Ymirmon, he used his saber to slice through the giant's throat and behead him. Ymirmon's body collapsed and exploded into digital dust. Terramon, Calypsomon, and Wildentmon hurried over to meet with MagnaGarurumon and the others.

"Now we've finally settled the score with Grendelmon," MagnaGarurumon said, nearly falling over.

Donarmon helped MagnaGarurumon up. "I've got ya, buddy."

"Takuya, Kouichi, and Dimitro are still taking care of those Neo-Dark Masters. Let's see if they'll need our help," suggested Ventimon.

"Good idea, let's go!" Yetimon exclaimed.

The Legendary Warriors stormed toward the area where KaiserGreymon, YamiLeomon, and Blademon were fighting.

xxxxx

KaiserGreymon drove his sword through the ground as he conjured pillars of fire that became dragon heads. Piedmon charged with his twin swords readily drawn again.

"I've through with your games, Piedmon! _**Pyro Dragons!**_" KaiserGreymon sent the dragons toward Piedmon.

Piedmon was pummeled repeatedly by the dragon heads as both swords were knocked out of his hands. The Dark Master leader hi the ground hard, favoring his burnt chest. He gingerly stood watching KaiserGreymon advancing toward him.

**(End theme)**

"Grrr... this isn't over," Piedmon scowled as he whistled over to HiMachinedramon.

Upon hearing his colleague's beckoning whistle, the crimson-scheme mechanized demon veered toward Piedmon. Blademon gave chase to HiMachinedramon.

"KaiserGreymon, heads up!" Blademon called out to him.

The Warrior of Flame whirled around as HiMachinedramon drove his right claw into him. KaiserGreymon barely put up his guard, using his sword to protect himself from HiMachinedramon's attack. KaiserGreymon steered to the side, letting the red mechanized monster by.

Blademon and YamiLeomon quickly caught up to KaiserGreymon. Piedmon floated over on top of HiMachinedramon's head and laughed.

"Legendary Warriors, I'm afraid we're drawing to the end of our show!" Piedmon boasted. "Now for the final climatic scene! It's been fun, but no sequels for you!" He clapped his hands. "HiMachinedramon, finish them off!"

Opening his mouth, HiMachinedramon prepared to incinerate them in one shot. KaiserGreymon, Blademon, and YamiLeomon hastily dodged the first beam, which burned a giant hole in the ground. KaiserGreymon lunged forward swinging his sword through HiMachinedramon's hide. HiMachinedramon moved around shaking off KaiserGreymon. Blademon jumped up unleashing a barrage of blades from his shoulders and chest. These blades pierced through HiMachinedramon. YamiLeomon jumped up punching HiMachinedramon's face, dazing the behemoth.

"Ugh, this is getting troublesome. HiMachinedramon, finish them off!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Came a group of battle cries that KaiserGreymon and the others recognized.

Piedmon's face contorted in disdain as the other seven Warriors arrived and each landed attacks that helped push HiMachinedramon over.

Blademon called out to them. "Whoa, nice work taking out Grendelmon for us!"

KaiserGreymon raised his sword. "Yeah, now we can focus on the Dark Masters!"

As HiMachinedramon straightened up, the Ten Warriors amassed together ready to take on the red behemoth. Then, if that wasn't enough, Devitamamon finally recovered from ShineGreymon's attack and faced the Ten Warriors.

"Three Dark Masters and ten of us," KaiserGreymon chortled. "Piece of cake. We've got this."

"Oh, you'll be eating those words, you arrogant whelp!" Piedmon exclaimed. "HiMachinedramon, Devitamamon, let's send them to oblivion!"

HiMachinedramon and Devitamamon charged at the Ten Warriors. Blademon, Wildentmon, Calypsomon, and Terramon headed off Devitamamon. MagnaGarurumon lead YamiLeomon, Donarmon, Ventimon, and Yetimon against HiMachinedramon. KaiserGreymon flew up and pushed Piedmon off HiMachinedramon's head.

KaiserGreymon punched Piedmon's face, sending the Dark Master sailing back.

"Legendary Warriors, let's end this!" MagnaGarurumon led the charge against HiMachinedramon, who launched hundreds of energy projectiles toward the Warriors.

No matter how hard he tried, the Legendary Warriors didn't let up and pressed forward ready to slay the mechanized behemoth.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/1:18 AM**_

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - **_**Kouen**_**)**

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde swiftly glided up and kicked the Black Panther's face. After dazing him, Brunhilde brandished her sword and stabbed him in the stomach. Then, she pulled it out and grabbed a hold of his right arm. With some effort, she ripped his arm right off, causing blood to spew out. Brunhilde then used her sword to slice off his other arm. As Phillipe fell back, Brunhilde pinned him down with one foot and prepared to stab him.

The Black Panther expelled black tendrils from his body that pushed Brunhilde back. Then, he regenerated new limbs in place of the ones he lost. He ran up hitting Brunhilde with a punch, which she caught one-handed. Brunhilde kicked him again hard, but Phillipe was unfazed. Brunhilde pulled back her fist and decked his face, sending him flying several feet back and crashing through a giant rock.

Wynn finished healing Artemismon Lunar Mode. The Amazon watched the whole brutal and gory fight unfold, but she was now ready to fight and stop them tearing each other apart.

"This isn't fair. They're family! This shouldn't be happening!" Artemismon exclaimed.

Wynn walked beside her. "C'mon, we have to keep this from getting any gruesome. Remember, Kotori's being controlled and powered by Necromon's necromancy. Therefore, she can't die. She has no limitations, but Phillipe and that beast... no, I don't want to imagine what'll happen if this fight drags out much longer." She grabbed Artemismon LM's hand and forged a magical bubble around them. With it, she used it as a transport to carry them over toward the battle. "I don't know what else we can do... I want to help Phillipe, but I doubt my powers can make any difference."

"It's up to me then. I don't care what it takes, but I'm saving Phillipe from that black panther. If Kotori even dares to attack me, I won't hesitate to break her in half... whether she's Phillipe's cousin or not. As of now, she's just Necromon's zombie puppet. That hollow shell isn't Kotori anymore!" Artemismon LM screamed passionately, forming tears in her eyes.

"We're almost there!" Wynn pointed out; both of them barely saw Black Panther dashing at lightning speed as he headbutted Brunhilde's back.

Phillipe grabbed Brunhilde from behind and tried choking her, digging his claws into her throat. She rebounded headbutting Phillipe's face ten times. She then flew up grabbing his face and flying 40 feet into the air. She hoisted him effortlessly by the throat and descended fast slamming him back first through the ground. The impact force of the fall created a giant hole where they plunged. Hundreds of pounds of dirt rained over the vicinity where the two bloodlusted warriors engaged.

Brunhilde jumped out from the hole and left the Black Panther laying. She deeply eyed the black-furred beast waiting for him to sit up. Suddenly, the ground under her shook. Alarmed, Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde flew into the air. The ground cracked open as several black branch-like arms emerged to tried ensnaring her. She sliced through these arms using her sword. She turned around and the Black Panther was already getting up whilst producing these black tendrils. Phillipe manipulated these arms and tried catching Brunhilde.

While Brunhilde sliced through these branches, something stopped her causing her to get caught by these branches. The life in her eyes seemingly appeared, albeit briefly.

"...Phillipe...? Augh!" Brunhilde screamed as the branches squeezed her. "_**AUGH!**_" Her screams echoed and filled the area, but fell on the beast's deaf ears.

The Black Panther had a cruel grin while squeezing the captured Valkyrie, who screamed.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"Damn, I'm losing control over Brunhilde! All because of Phillipe becoming that black panther again!" cursed Necromon, trying forcibly to pump Brunhilde with more dark power. "The more abuse she's taking, the less control I have over her. It appears I'll have to intervene... I'd hope it'd never come down to that, but they leave me no choice!" The Mao King desperately used more dark power to regain some control over Brunhilde. "I'll have to kill the beast myself then if Brunhilde can't get the job done!" He covered himself with his own cape and teleported to their location.

xxxxx

Brunhilde flexed her body and tried using her Valkyrie strength to break free, but the tendrils closed their grip over her. The Black Panther dangled Brunhilde around and toyed with her for a bit until Necromon teleported near them. He had a dagger in hand. This dagger was tipped with poison, which he prepared to use to stab and neutralize Phillipe with.

"This is far as you go with ruining my plans," Necromon muttered, lifting the dagger up and waiting to strike at the opportune time.

xxxxx

_**Phillipe's Mindscape**_

**(Cue Naruto Shippuden OST - **_**Kakuzu**_**)**

Phillipe was on the receiving end of a beat down from the Black Panther. His shirt was torn up and his chest had deep scratches from the Black Panther's claws. The boy tried standing up and looked up facing the black-furred beast. Phillipe backed away ready to turn away and run. Without his Light of Victory power, he couldn't outrun or fight back.

When he tried running, the Black Panther speedblitzed past him and appeared in front of him. The beast grabbed Phillipe's neck and lifted him up. He smiled cruelly and readied his claws, eyeing the boy's stomach.

"Such a weak human you turned out, Phillipe. How disappointing. Seems you never were qualified to wield my power correctly. Your predecessor would feel ashamed," the Black Panther chuckled evilly, staring intensely into Phillipe's stomach. "Now, this will hurt a lot. You know this isn't the first time I'm going to disembowel a living person, but don't worry you'll live as long as you're here. You'll just suffer agonizing pain for eternity." He sharpened his claws. "You've lost. I've taken over this body! Farewell, Phillipe!" He drove his claws forward...

_**Swish!**_

**(Song fades)**

A powerful force hit the Black Panther, sending him flying back. Turning around, the beast scowled and turned as his eyes widened.

"You...!"

Phillipe looked up and to his shock he saw the same blue-haired Amazoness woman he met in the spiritual realm. It was his Light of Victory predecessor: Amazoness Sage. She knelt down and helped the boy up. He faced Sage, who genuinely smiled to him.

"You're here, too...?!" Phillipe was taken aback by Sage's shocking appearance.

"Yes, but that will be my last time to save you. I'm not supposed to be here, but your plea for help just couldn't be ignored. I did this because I want you to live. I want you wield the Light of Victory power passed down to you, Phillipe Sagara. What was once mine is now yours."

"But, I've lost... I can't conquer the Black Panther. He's too strong..."

"No, it's your own doubt of your power and fear of losing your loved ones that's keeping you down. Have faith, my child," Sage walked over and embraced him. "I believe in you, Phillipe. A part of my spirit lives in you now."

Phillipe closed his eyes and embraced the woman. "I can defeat the Black Panther?"

"Yes, you can. Do what I couldn't do. I merely gave up my Light of Victory without learning to control it. My fear of the Black Panther caused me to lock away the sacred treasures, which now you and your friends wield. Make sure your friends don't fall into the same pitfalls. Let this be a lesson to them."

**(Song resumes)**

The Black Panther steadied himself and ran up quickly toward them.

"Phillipe!" Sage yelled, pushing the boy back. She stopped the Black Panther and clashed with him. She grabbed the beast's face and punched him hard.

But, the black-furred beast backhanded Sage into Phillipe. Sage recovered and ran up planting her hand into the Black Panther's chest. She unleashed an immense spiritual force that neutralized him.

"Phillipe! I've done my part. Now, it's up to you to conquer your fears!"

Nodding, Phillipe regained his resolve and dashed right up tackling the Black Panther into an endless pool of black water. Sage panted hard and walked near the edge while praying deep.

"I know you can do this, Phillipe."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/1:25 AM**_

The Black Panther's body suddenly froze momentarily as the tendrils loosened enough for Brunhilde to cut through and break free. Necromon seized his opportunity and dashed up trying to stab him, but then...

"HEADS UP, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Came a boisterous shout from above.

As Necromon barely turned around...

_**Wham!**_

Following a resounding shot, his head was nearly taken off by a hard punch complimentary by Masaru. Necromon flipped backward and hit the ground while flipping over his head several times. Necromon landed awkwardly near a rock and gingerly stood up favoring his face. His face contorted when he saw Masaru and ShineGreymon BM drop in. Masaru's shot an intense glare that seemingly scared Necromon some.

"YOU?!"

"That's right. I'm here!" Masaru snarled, cracking his knuckles. Ignoring the data swirling around his hand, he walked over to grab Necromon.

"Brunhilde, help your master!" Necromon pleaded.

The Dark Valkyrie's eyes became lifeless again as she became a zombie puppet again. She turned around and hastily flew down to intercept Masaru, but ShineGreymon BM cut her off from the pass. ShineGreymon BM swung his sword, knocking Brunhilde back. As ShineGreymon BM and Brunhilde settled it, Masaru shifted his primary focus on Necromon.

"Get back... don't you know you came at the wrong time?! Look behind you!"

Masaru noticed the Black Panther and gasped. "Phillipe?!"

"Heh, he's suddenly gone stiff. I don't know what happened, but I'm grateful. Once my Brunhilde is done skewering your partner, she's going to finish off that beast, too."

"You've done enough damage getting family members to kill each other. You get off on this kind of stuff?!"

Necromon wickedly smiled. "Perhaps."

"ASSHOLE!" Masaru reached over and grabbed Necromon, but the Mao King floated out of his reach. "Get back here!"

"You'll regret laying your hand on me, Necromon!" The villain produced purple lightning-like whips that forced Masaru to use evasive patterns to avoid them. "Hold still, you annoying primate!" He hissed aloud, quickly losing his nerve as paranoia overcame the once confident necromancer.

Meanwhile, Wynn and Artemismon LM barely arrived on the scene.

"It's Masaru and his partner! Ok, Wynn, let me out and join them!"

"Right," Wynn complied as she freed Artemismon LM and let her join ShineGreymon BM's fight against Brunhilde. The green-haired mage pivoted toward where Necromon was engaging Masaru. "Necromon..." She frowned. "Can't believe he's here. That boy will need my help!" _This monster gave our beloved teacher, Witchmon, grief! I hope I'm ready to take on the task of stopping Necromon!_ She floated the bubble over to where Masaru was.

Artemismon LM stopped herself from helping ShineGreymon BM. Instead, she saw the Black Panther seemingly frozen.

"Phillipe?!" She called out to him. "Phillipe!" The Amazon dashed right over and shook him. "Are you there?! Phillipe! Can you hear me?!"

Necromon ceased his attacks once Wynn landed beside Masaru.

"What are you doing here?!" Masaru shouted to Wynn. "It's too dangerous for you to be here!"

"I could say to same to you. Besides, to fight magic, you must have a mage to help even the odds," the green-haired girl readied her magical staff and looked up to Necromon. "Necromon, it's over! Your torment to those people are over!"

The necromancer laughed. "You?! A simple little mage dares to challenge a master of the black arts?!" He produced a black ball and launched it toward Wynn.

"Look out!" Masaru yelled and pushed Wynn back.

The young mage instinctively produced another bubble that protected them from Necromon's blast. Necromon scowled and threw more blasts. The barrier nullified Necromon's attacks. Masaru stood up alongside Wynn.

"We'll have to move away," Wynn said. "This bubble doubles as a transport."

"You don't understand. Someone has to kill Necromon. I think that's the only way to break his control over those zombie puppets. This way I can help free Kotori!"

"You think you can do it by yourself?" Wynn asked

Clenching his right hand, Masaru shot an intense glare and stood. "I saved my Digital World from an out of control god-like maniac. This coward should be a piece of cake!"

Necromon taunted Masaru. "You think I'm easy?! Why don't you try me, boy?!" He laughed and floated up luring Masaru after him.

"Now!" Masaru demanded as Wynn lowered her barrier and let Masaru utilize the data collected in his face. With the data, he used it to float up and take flight after Necromon. "All right, here I come!"

Wynn shifted her focus toward Artemismon LM and hurried over to try help her revive Phillipe. As for Phillipe, the internal battle between him and the Black Panther commenced, but the decisive outcome will determine the other conflicts.

xxxxx

On the other side of the sector, Lobo was closing toward the DexInumon battle location. Right as he locked his sights and saw Omegamon X fighting off DexInumon, the Neo-Rajita general moved as fast as he could. Then, to his dismay, Omegamon caught up and cut him off from the pass.

"Move!" Lobo demanded, firing shots toward the Royal Knight.

Omegamon swung his Grey Sword, cutting down the shots. He flew up pointing and aiming his Garuru Cannon ready for fire. Lobo swiftly evaded an incoming cannon blast that shot over the distance.

Suddenly, BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon were heading toward the direction Lobo intended to go. Alarmed, Lobo tried catching up, but once again Omegamon stopped him.

"Now you're really starting to piss me off!" Lobo grew irritated. He compressed his two guns together, forming a cannon akin to Omegamon's Garuru Cannon arm, but with WarGreymon's tri-horns. "Let me through! My partners need me!"

Omegamon rocketed forward at the same time Lobo's cannon unleashed an immense beam. Omegamon launched a similar ice beam from his Garuru Beam. The two engaged in a brief beam struggle. Then, the Brave Shield lodged on his left shoulder came off and formed into a bigger shield. Omegamon pushed the shield into Lobo, knocking the cannon from his hands. Then, Omegamon fired his Garuru Cannon backwards, using the momentum to catapult himself into Lobo and driving slashing him with his Grey Sword.

"_**Blaster Blade!**_" Omegamon declared, using his sword to send Lobo flying up. Tai and Matt hung on tight while Omegamon flew up catching the unconscious Lobo.

"You let him live?" Matt asked.

Tai added. "I get it. You couldn't kill you knowing that Omegamon X composes of his two partners." He turned the other direction where the battle with DexInumon was seemingly winding down. "Takato and his friends went that way. Something's really going down over there."

Omegamon replied. "Indeed, and that's where we need to be. Hang on." He propelled quickly to the location.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Frenzied Battle**_**)**

After knocking back Justimon, DexInumon whirled around and saw Omegamon X slashing his chest with his Grey Sword. DexInumon narrowly dodged Omegamon X's blade. DexInumon expelled black fire that engulfed the Jogress-fused Digimon. Cutting through the black flames, Omegamon X saved himself the trouble of letting the darkness flames from seeping through his armor.

Omegamon X raised his Grey Sword ready to implement his _**All-Delete**_ attack.

"Wait, stop!" Justimon charged at Omegamon X.

"If this is the way to stop you and destroy the virus, so be it!" Omegamon X declared, pushing the Grey Sword toward the ground. "_**All Dele-!**_"

Suddenly, BlazeGallantmon unleashed a fiery phoenix from his shield.

"_**Phoenix Shot!**_" After dazing Omegamon X, he flew down and tackled Omegamon X down.

StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon arrived on time to see DexInumon fully exposed in his feral form. StormSakuyamon covered her mouth in shock.

"INUMON!" StormSakuyamon cried out in Renamon's voice. "_This can't be Inumon! This... this... is terrible... is there anyway we can restore him?_" The Rika side asked, deeply worried.

The influence of the X-Virus caused DexInumon to growl and act aggressively toward StormSakuyamon. She noticed he was unable to recognize her and only viewed her as another victim to kill. DexInumon charged roaring, but QuakeGargomon charged into the feral hellhound and pushed him aside.

"StormSakuyamon, we're gonna have to fight and subdue him!" QuakeGargomon exclaimed. "I'm going to need help!"

"Right... right!" StormSakuyamon revealed the Renamon side hesitating.

DexInumon released black flames from the black aura enshrouding his body. "_**Hell Body!**_" He directed the deadly black flames toward QuakeGargomon and StormSakuyamon.

Omegamon X slowly rose and pushed BlazeGallantmon off. "I'm sorry, Zero, but your revenge has taken things too far!" The Jogress-fused Digimon instinctively shot up as they split up.

MetalGarurumon X lunged forward saving StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon. She took the blast and fell down wounded.

"GABUHIME!" WarGreymon X was shocked seeing his lover fall injured. He hastily flew over to pick her up, but stopped dead cold as DexInumon prepared to pounce on him. "Leave Gabuhime out of this! I'm the one you want!" But, his words immediately fell on DexInumon's deaf ears.

**(End theme)**

There was no longer any reasoning with the feral beast. BlazeGallantmon stood up and raced ahead to take on DexInumon.

"Inumon, it's us! Stop this!"

"MOVE!" Omegamon shouted, beckoning everyone nearby to scatter. He launched an energy ball from his Garuru Cannon, which formed into a giant orange net that sealed DexInumon.

This net formed into a dome-like barrier that contained DexInumon. The beast fiercely slashed the walls attempting to break out. Omegamon arrived placing Lobo down. WarGreymon X, while carrying MetalGarurumon X, flew over to collect Lobo, but he stopped when the Beast Biomergers and Omegamon confronted him.

"It was I who caused this," WarGreymon X confessed. "I was the one to destroy his collar."

StormSakuyamon demanded. "Why did you?! Didn't you know removing his collar would've caused this?!"

"That's enough, StormSakuyamon," Omegamon stopped her.

"No, is there anyway we can restore Inumon? I... I don't want to lose him for good," StormSakuyamon turned as her eyes conveyed fear when seeing Inumon in his current feral state.

"Omegamon, we can save Inumon? Can we?" BlazeGallantmon inquired.

Just then, Omegamon and the others saw Anubimon arrive. Anubimon knelt over to pick Himakko up. Justimon headed over to check on the Warrior of Byakko.

"If there's anyone who's been effected by this, it's Himura obviously," QuakeGargomon said.

Tai and Matt hopped off Omegamon's shoulders.

Tai turned to DexInumon. "This isn't good. How long can this net hold him?"

"20 minutes, but I hope Anubimon can figure out a way to restore Inumon. If anyone can save him, it might be him," Omegamon stated. "But, as much as I hate to say it, but don't put your hopes too high. Even Anubimon can't solve everything."

BlazeGallantmon sighed deeply, eyeing DexInumon. "I really hope you're wrong, Omegamon." He noticed the distraught coming over StormSakuyamon's features. "Be strong, Renamon. Something has to be done."

Anubimon fully lifted Himakko up. He expressed sorrow seeing Inumon become the feral beast. "So, it has come to this. It is as I feared..."

"Anubimon! What's going on?" Himakko turned around and confronted him. "What happened to Inumon?"

The Underworld lord finally revealed the truth. "Death-X Evolution, the final fate of those infected by the X-Virus. Typically, if an infected Digimon survives long enough, they develop the X-Antibody and evolve into an X-Digimon, such as Omegamon X, there. However, sometimes the Digimon is unable to produce the X-Antibody, and the X-Virus just grows stronger and stronger until it completely takes over and transforms the Digimon into a Death-X, or Dex, Digimon."

"Go on," the Warrior of Byakko became deeply engrossed with the back story.

"Alphamon's brother was actually the first known case of Death-X Evolution. They were both Dorumon, but whereas Alphamon possessed the X-Antibody naturally, his brother did not, and was infected by the X-Virus, eventually evolving into DexDorugamon, DexDorugreymon, DexDorugamon, and, finally, Dexmon, a Super-Mega level Digimon who wreaked havoc across the Western Digital Realm and was responsible for the majority of the spread of the X-Virus. It took the combined power of all 12 Royal Knights to defeat him. That's the reason the Royal Knights were so harsh against X-infected Digimon. The more the virus spread, the greater the chances of another Death-X Digimon appearing."

Justimon asked. "Greater the chances?"

"And I'm afraid that the collar I gave Inumon to suppress the madness of the X-Virus did not prevent the X-Virus from growing stronger, and the sudden release of the seal has caused the virus to rage out of control, turning Inumon into the creature you see here, DexInumon."

After looking at DexInumon again, Himakko nearly broke into tears. "Isn't there any way to save him?"

Anubimon shared the teen's sympathy. "I... I'm not sure. Usually, when they're this far gone, the only option is to destroy them to minimize the collateral damage."

"What? No!"

Justimon interjected. "Calm down, Himura. That's not what Anubimon is saying, right?"

"It's not my first option, no. I love Inumon like a son, but we must prepare ourselves for that possibility. We can't let the X-Virus spread across the other Digital Realms. Omegamon over there is readily prepared for what he has to do."

Himakko denied this. "I won't let this happen. But... wait..." He quickly picked up his D-Ark and showed it to Anubimon. "But, if this is caused by the X-Virus, why is this on my D-Ark?" As he showed it, Anubimon analyzed the Digital Hazard symbol glowing on the boy's device's screen.

Anubimon gasped. "Could it be...?!"

Justimon was astounded. "That's... the Digital Hazard symbol?"

"It's the same Digital Hazard embellished on Guilmon's chest. Isn't it, but why is it glowing on my D-Ark? What does it mean?" Himakko demanded an answer immediately. "The X-Virus doesn't have a connection with the Digital Hazard, does it? What does this mean for Inumon?"

Shifting between the glowing D-Ark and DexInumon, Justimon postulated along with Himakko.

"Anubimon, can it be the X-Virus is an unstable form of the Digital Hazard?" Justimon inquired the Underworld lord. "Is that logical conclusion we can assume?"

Narrowing his eyes, Anubimon looked back to the Digital Hazard symbol.

"Himura, I believe there might be a way we can save Inumon, but I can't make any promises."

"Anubimon?"

"Once you get over there, tell Omegamon to release the net. And as quickly as you can use your D-Ark on Inumon. You might be able to stabilize the X-Virus."

Upon hearing this, Himakko was taken aback by this assumption. He looked at his D-Ark and concentrated on the glowing Digital Hazard symbol. Gripping the device, he turned around and ran back to meet with the others.

"Anubimon, will this work?" Justimon asked.

"It has to. If this won't restore Inumon, nothing will."

"Omegamon! Remove the barrier! Anubimon and I have found a way to save Inumon!" Himakko called out to the Royal Knight. "Please, you have to trust me!"

StormSakuyamon gasped. "They've figured out a way? Please, Omegamon, you have to remove the barrier!"

Omegamon was hesitant at first. "But, I worry for Himura's safety..."

"Please, Omegamon," BlazeGallantmon reassured him. "Should DexInumon attack, we'll subdue him."

Nodding, Omegamon removed the barrier and let DexInumon loose. The feral beast meticulously glared at Himakko, who ran toward him with the D-Ark. As the feral beast prepared to lunge at him, BlazeGallantmon stopped him with his lance.

"INUMON!" Himakko called out to his partner. Taking a chance, he jumped forward.

At that moment, the D-Ark responded to Himakko's distress. A red beam from the Digital Hazard leaked out from the device and slammed into DexInumon. The beam not only subdued the feral beast, but the red beam formed a Digital Hazard symbol that BlazeGallantmon quickly recognized.

"Is that...?!" BlazeGallantmon was stunned.

"The Digital Hazard?!" StormSakuyamon and QuakeGargomon yelled out together.

Omegamon calmly witnessed the events unfold. "Is the Digital Hazard truly stabilizing the X-Virus?!"

Surprised, Tai and Matt watched this, too. WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X were also witnesses.

MetalGarurumon X barely came to and watched Himakko stopping DexInumon. "...In...Inumon?"

WarGreymon X couldn't believe it. "How is that boy able to do this?!"

A metallic silver pillar of light engulfed both DexInumon and Himakko; both were contained and sealed off from the others. Himakko witnessed the Digital Hazard become embellished on the center of DexInumon's chest, but the corrupt form shattered like a shell and released Inumon. Inumon was at last freed from the X-Virus and sporting a Digital Hazard on his chest much like Guilmon's.

"Inumon, are you really you again?"

**(Cue InuYasha OST – **_**Kagome to Kikyo**_**)**

In response, Inumon blinked many times and suddenly came to his senses. The Tamer and his Digimon's link resonated once again; the former restored the latter and relieved him of his biggest flaw. Inumon and Himakko looked each other deeply. The Byakko spirit emerged to bring the two together.

"Inumon, are you ok?"

The hellhound replied with a genuine nod. "Yes, and thank you. Whatever you did it's finally stabilized the virus in me." He placed his hand over the Digital Hazard mark. "And this mark? It's the same one Guilmon has. You've set me free, Himura. I can't thank you enough, old friend."

"The Digital Hazard appeared on my D-Ark. I don't know why... but it appeared the moment you turned..." Himakko delayed his statement. "I thought there was no saving you, but Anubimon took a chance when he recognized the symbol and he said the Digital Hazard is the result of a stabilized X-Virus. He told me to take the chance and use my D-Ark on you."

Inumon managed a small laugh. "Anubimon's always there to look out for me."

"_**Inumon, we're relieved you're back with us. But, now we're still in the middle of a war. Are you mentally ready after the trauma you and Himura have gone through?**_" The white tiger spirit conveyed his concerns for them.

Himakko extended his hand to Inumon. "What do you say, buddy? You ready to get back and take care of business?"

"That's a silly question to ask, Himura. You know I'm always ready!" Inumon grabbed Himakko's hand.

Upon their handshake, not only was their bond rekindled, but a bright flash of light enveloped the three. As Byakko re-entered Himakko, the Beast Tamer's D-Ark lit up as he and Inumon were being pulled toward each other.

"Himura, you know what this means?" Inumon grinned as he had his hands and Himakko's hands were glowing against each other's palms. "Remember what Huanglongmon told us? The act of Bio-merging is a symbol of unity between a human and a Digimon. Our bond isn't being forced now. It's deeply genuine."

"Then, we're about to...?"

Inumon nodded. "You guessed right! The power of Bio-merging is finally ours, Himura! Now, we'll be better able to service Takato, Rika, and Henry!"

"You know it, Inumon."

"Ready to put it to the test, Himura? Let's see what kind of kick ass Beast Biomerger we can make!"

**(End theme)**

Himakko's D-Ark produced another pillar of light that engulfed them both.

"Let's do this, Inumon!" The Warrior of Byakko lifted his D-Ark up and initiated their merger. "_**Bio-merge Activate!**_"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Bio-merge **_**(English Theme))**

Himakko's body spirit turned transparent while streams of data whirled around his body and tore off his clothing. Inumon was instinctively pulled toward Himakko as they initiated the next step in their Bio-merging process.

"_**Inumon! Biomerge to!**_"

As the Tamer and the Digimon merged, Byakko materialized and coalesced with them. His roars echoed as his claws formed into steel and folded them over the two partners.

Emerging in place of Himakko and Inumon was a Digimon resembling YoukaiInumon. The new warrior wore white and silver armored garments, white gloves, and white tiger-like features, including distinctive white fur in some areas complete with stripes. His eyes were heterochromia, which was one of Himakko's most distinguished feature. One eye was gold and the other blue. In his right hand, the Beast Biomerger held a long spear-like instrument. He called out his name.

"_**AuroraInumon!**_"

The newcomer gazed awestruck over his newly forged body. The Inumon and Himakko parts of him were thoroughly elated with the end result of their fusion.

Byakko mentally chimed in within AuroraInumon's mind. _**'Like they say, good things come to those who wait, but this was worth it. What do you think of our triple merger?'**_

"Feels great. I not only feel stronger, but complete. We've come a long way," AuroraInumon said, swinging his newly forged weapon. He turned around and focused. "Now, let's get back out there and take care of business!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/1:43 AM**_

As they scoured the halls, Madoudramon and WarDevidramon searched hard for Norn and the remaining pieces. Madoudramon pulled out his tracking device to locate the pieces, but with Norn suppressing the pieces' dark energies it became harder for him to locate them.

"We can't spend too much time here, WarDevidramon. The pieces have to be here somewhere!" Madoudramon frantically blasted down a door, but to his disappointment he saw nothing inside.

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Great Battle in the Vast Sky**_**)**

Suddenly, WarDevidramon's low growls alarmed Madoudramon. As he turned around, he heard the sound of footsteps clapping the ground. Apollomon and Jupitermon came storming from a corner. The Olympus duo spotted Madoudramon and WarDevidramon.

"Madoudramon, stop!" Apollomon demanded, preparing to open fire on the intruders.

WarDevidramon quickly barricaded Madoudramon and unloaded a bombardment of missiles toward them. Jupitermon put up a lightning wall that caught the missiles and discharged them causing them to explode. This momentary distraction allowed the villains to flee and take another route.

"Come, Jupitermon! We can't let them find Norn and those pieces!" Apollomon beckoned his colleague as they pursued the intruders. "Madoudramon won't have his way!"

"Don't worry. They're very likely to run into Vulcanusmon and Neptunmon soon. Besides, Vulcanusmon always comes prepared."

"Let's hope he's brought all his toys to play with. He's gonna need them to intercept Madoudramon and that behemoth WarDevidramon!"

The Olympus Digimon split up taking different paths to better find Madoudramon and WarDevidramon.

xxxxx

"This way!" Madoudramon called to WarDevidramon as they passed down a corridor.

Just then, a door opened as Witchmon poked her head out. She was awoken by the rampant explosions and racket emanating outside her room.

"What in Digimon's name is going on out here?" Witchmon rubbed her eyes. She barely spotted Madoudramon turning toward a corner. "...Madoudramon?!" As she stepped out, she saw Apollomon passing by. "Apollomon?!"

"Witchmon, where have you been?"

"I just saw Madoudramon pass by here!"

"Which direction did he and WarDevidramon go?" The Olympus warrior asked upfront.

"I'll show you! Follow me!" Witchmon floated across leading Apollomon after the intruders. "Did they just break in? I've been hearing explosions outside!"

"Your students are out there fighting with the Tamers against our enemies. And you've been napping?!"

"No napping. I was rejuvenating," Witchmon half-lied. "I've been crafting some useful magic that could help. By the way, how are my students doing?"

"Well, they're handling their situations just fine, but Necromon hasn't been met his demise yet."

Nodding, Witchmon conjured a magical ball in her hand. "I see." She used it to track Madoudramon and WarDevidramon's current location. "They;re going up the fourth level!"

"They're awfully close to Norn, but they'll be lucky to find her and pieces even if they are close. As long as she uses her powers to suppress those pieces' dark powers, Madoudramon won't be able to find them."

"Not unless he has that big guy clear the floor and do some spring cleaning. Don't think Neptunmon is up for it, right?"

"Let's not assume the worst, Witchmon! Jupitermon should be heading up the third floor by now!"

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to those concentrating efforts on Madoudramon, Barbamon sneakily infiltrated the sanctuary and used his scepter to show him an image of Norn. An orb materialized from the Demon Lord/Mao King's scepter and displayed Norn in her current location.

"Heh," Barbamon's wrinkled features curved outward, giving him an overly fiendish grin. "I've found you, my sweet little Norn." He chuckled evilly, licking his lips. "And I bet inside that containment you have the pieces." He floated up and utilized an invisible cloak to seemingly go through the ceiling. "Madoudramon, you trustworthy fool. You should've known not to trust the Demon Lord of Greed!" _I'll beat you to Norn and the remaining pieces! Everything you've yearned for will be mine! Hahaha!_

xxxxx

Marching down a hallway on the third level was a humanoid inside a bulky, red-armored robotic octopus body. A diamond glass dome shaped over the top showing the humanoid Digimon's visage. He wore baggy red pants with sledgehammers and other various weapons hanging around his pant waist. Each of the eight arms equipped themselves with varies weapon instruments, from hammers, swords, clubs, and maces. This is the famous Digimon weapons smith, and creator of Beelzebumon's Berenjena: Vulcanusmon.

He grumbled strolling down the hall on patrol. "Why did they leave me to patrol these halls? I'm a weapons smith not a guard. Why couldn't those other bums take responsibility?" He became alarmed the moment he felt the immense explosions underneath him. "Another one? Just in blazes is going on out there? Have the enemy truly breached?!" He saw an explosion occur nearby and stormed off to investigate. "How lucky I am!" He muttered sarcastically.

On the other side of the floor, Madoudramon and WarDevidramon cleared the smoke covering the area they've reached.

"More hallways. No matter," Madoudramon called forth WarDevidramon. "Clear the path for us."

"You aren't getting far!" Yelled Jupitermon.

Madoudramon and WarDevidramon turned around seeing Jupitermon behind them. On the opposite side of the hallway came Vulcanusmon, who came charging in with weapons ready.

"Vulcanusmon, good to see you haven't abandoned post," Jupitermon remarked.

Vulcanusmon scoffed irritably. "You could've easily been in my shoes. Oh well, we got Madoudramon cornered!"

Shaking his head, Madoudramon snapped his fingers. WarDevidramon unleashed a bombardment of missiles at the two Olympian Digimon. Vulcanusmon and Jupitermon dodged the missiles heading their way. Leaving WarDevidramon to deal with the two Olympian Digimon, Madoudramon slipped away and scoured quickly each room, though waiting for him was Neptunmon.

As WarDevidramon engaged Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon, a certain Demon Lord of Greed floated by undetected using his invisibility cloak. He moved across and viewed his orb to pinpoint Norn's location.

"Hehe, Madoudramon, I'm already closer than you think. Norn, I'm coming, my dear. Heheheh."

xxxxx

Apollomon and Witchmon reached the third level. They saw Madoudramon run by and beelined straight after him.

"Madoudramon! Stop!" Apollomon yelled out while staying on course with Madoudramon's direction. "You won't get what you seek!"

Madoudramon growled, glancing over his shoulder. "You'll see. None of you are prepared for Lord Valmarmon's inevitable return!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Canewomon left her post with the other Olympus members and went passed the ravaged sections of the previous battles. She ran up a flight of stairs taking her to the second level. Nothing was going to stop her from confronting Madoudramon and figuring out if his 'aura' is somehow linked to her old acquaintance, MahouGarurumon.

xxxxx

Madoudramon quickly made a sharp turn around a corner and blasted down a wall. He went through and saw a shadowed figure floating behind the smoke covering the area.

"Who goes there?!"

The figure turned laughing as Madoudramon recognized his voice.

"Barbamon?"

"Guess the smoke revealed my presence. Oh well, can't be helped," the Mao King undid his invisibility cloak and revealed himself to Madoudramon. A conniving grin formed on his aged features.

Madoudramon was taken aback. "Barbamon? What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you and your cohorts be out there engaging the Chosen?"

"Change of plans," Barbamon chortled as he pointed his staff and fired a blast toward Madoudramon, who sidestepped it.

"Barbamon, what is the meaning of this?!"

"What do you think?" The traitorous demon lifted his hand and used his magic to rip the three Valmarmon pieces from him. He used his magic to seal the pieces into a box and held it in his hand. "I'll be taking these from you, Madoudramon."

"Give those back! Don't you realize I need those to...?!"

"I'm well aware, but that responsibility has now fallen into my hands now. I'm taking over this operation and taking what's rightfully mine!"

"Then, you planned to take the pieces all to yourself?!"

"I must thank you for helping me further my goal. Now, I am much closer to get what I want and I know Norn's exact location. With her, the remaining pieces will also be mine for the taking!" Barbamon laughed as he floated away quickly with the box.

"No, you don't! You don't deserve to have take Lord Valmarmon's power!" Madoudramon protested and quickly pursued him.

As the villains chased each other down, Apollomon and Witchmon were closing in.

"Apollomon, did I hear right? Barbamon's betrayed Madoudramon?"

"It's bad news for us either way. C'mon, there isn't time to loose. I don't think Neptunmon is ready to take them both!" Apollomon said, pressing a switch on his wrist band that alerted the other Olympus members. "Hopefully the others will respond in time. The situation has reached beyond critical!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/1:46 AM**_

**(Cue Digimon Data Squad OST – **_**Demon Lord Battle**_**)**

Lilithmon was forced to go on the defensive whilst taking on just Mervamon. The newly evolved Olympus Digimon was proving to be a formidable opponent for the Demon Lord of Lust. Mervamon swiftly catches Lilithmon with a roundhouse kick, sending the demon mistress flying back. Lilithmon hit the ground hard and sat up seeing stars. Mervamon dashed up and kicked her in the face. Dazed by her opponent's kick, Lilithmon stumbled back and popped her neck into place. She saw the blood dripping her from her lip.

"You dirty up my face and then make me bleed?!" Lilithmon screamed psychotically as her eyes turned red. "I'M SO GONNA EXPLODE!" She raised her hands up and yelled a mantra that opened up a portal above her.

Mervamon stood her ground seeing what Lilithmon was about to summon.

Ophanimon lured BlackDeathmon, who was hell bent on avenging Lamiamon. He glided forward and tried slicing into her with his claws. LadyDevimon intervened and aided BlackDeathmon. Ophanimon evaded close quarters and took to the air forging a beam of pure light from her javelin.

"_**Eden's Javelin!**_"

As BlackDeathmon turned around, he was hit by the beam and instantly deleted. LadyDevimon, too, took the brute of the attack and was sent flying back.

Ophanimon watched Lilithmon summon a monstrosity from the portal. She discerned what looked like an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity with four 'appendages' that looked like demonic birds with sharp beaks; and also the center of the hand were two giant mouths, each armed with sharp teeth and a giant eyeball in the center.

"This is my _**Empress Emblaze**_," evilly smiled Lilithmon, lifting one hand and pointing to the beast. "He's my little pet and wants to play with his new chew toys. Would you two be honored to provide him with some entertainment?"

"Gah, look at the size of that thing!" Mervamon gaped at the sight of the creature.

Ophanimon hovered next to Mervamon and straightened her out. "It's ok. We can drive this beast back where it belongs."

"You're welcome to try! Now, my pet! Engulf those two skanks!" Lilithmon commanded.

The monstrosity's four heads screeched and the two mouths opened wide. The mouths unleashed a vacuum that tried pulling Ophanimon and Mervamon in toward it. Ophanimon put up a holy barrier that kept her and Mervamon around getting pulled. Lilithmon floated over the monstrosity and watched with delight as her two adversaries were on the brink of being consumed.

"Don't let up, my pet! Engulf them whole!"

On the other side, Kari and Suzie watched Antiramon, Mihiramon, and Majiramon giving Astamon a run for his money. The demon gunman unloaded his Tommy gun on the Devas, but did little to keep them at bay. Eria the Water Charmer and Guardian Angel Joan floated behind Astamon. The demon saw he was surrounded and dropped his Tommy gun.

"Is he surrendering?!" Eria was taken aback.

"No, wait!" Antiramon exclaimed.

Before he put his hands up, Astamon jumped Antiramon first and landed a vicious kick, unleashing a heavily pent up ki power. After knocking Antiramon down first, he swiftly hit Majiramon and Mihiramon taking them down. Astamon saw Eria and Joan preparing to defend themselves. He rushed them only for Antiramon to recover and intercept him. She repelled him with her arm blades, but he narrowly dodged barely taking damage.

"Ophanimon and Mervamon are too busy with Lilithmon's monster. Suzie, is there anything you can do for the others now?" Kari asked, to which Suzie took out her DDM-G. "What are doing?"

"Watch," Suzie said, activating her DDM-G. She took out a Digimon card and slashed it through the device's card slot. "_**Card Slash! Angewomon's Celestial Arrow!**_"

Upon seeing this, Kari beamed proudly as a white arrow materialized in Antiramon's hand.

"_**Celestial Arrow!**_" Antiramon called out, throwing the holy arrow toward Astamon.

The demonic gunman evaded the incoming arrow, but it exploded behind him sending the demon flying back. Astamon hit the ground hard with his back burned up by the holy light. As he recovered to his feet, Astamon saw Antiramon, Eria, and Joan coming together.

Suzie still had her DDM-G in hand. "Do you give up?"

"Not on your life, brat," Astamon rebuked. "My loyalty to Lady Lilithmon won't cease!"

"Can't you see you can't win?" the 'Deva' Tamer asked. "Do you want to die like your friends did?"

"What do you care? Lady Lilithmon's pet eldritch will finish those two and come after you next."

Kari and Suzie watched as Lilithmon's beast was fully emerging from the portal. It was readily about to grab the bubble containing Ophanimon and Mervamon.

"Any last words before my pet swallows you both?!" Lilithmon taunted her two adversaries.

Ophanimon nodded as she forged ten crystals, as they formed a Sefirot formation, and launched them steadfast. "_**Sefirot Crystal!**_" She fired the crystals into the beast's mouth, forcing it to swallow the holy crystals.

As it consumed the crystals, the monstrosity's face contorted with pain as it screeched painfully and began pulling back. Lilithmon was shocked to see her pet withdraw from the battle.

"No, what are you doing?! Don't retreat! Attack them!" Lilithmon angrily commanded while kicking the top of the beast's head. She turned shooting a glare at Ophanimon. "What did you do to my pet?!"

"Seems it can't take holy power since my crystals are heavily contained with it," outright said Ophanimon. "Your pet now has the serious case of indigestion."

"Heh, now that's funny!" Mervamon laughed.

"NO! GET BACK AND ATTACK THEM, YOU BABY!" Lilithmon commanded, but the monstrosity withdrew back into its dimension. As Lilithmon turned, Mervamon was already gliding up to her. "Damn...!" She narrowly dodged Mervamon, but the Olympus Digimon turned around and struck her hard with her Olympia Kai sword.

"_**Final Strike Roll!**_" Mervamon called, hitting Lilithmon with consecutive sword strikes that tore into the Mao Queen's wardrobe. One sword strike tore off her right sleeve and another ripped her dress in half. "Oh, sorry, are we having a wardrobe malfunction?" She grinned devilishly.

Lilithmon growled as she reached out to grab Mervamon. The Olympus warrior swerved around behind Lilithmon whilst both were still engaging in mid-air battle. She performed a quick spinning slash, which Lilithmon couldn't perceive.

Using both her Olympia Kai and Medullia snake, created a tornado that instantly tore into Lilithmon as more of her clothing was tore up. "_**Madness Merry-go-round DX!**_" She hit Lilithmon with tremendous force and sent her falling to the ground.

**(End theme)**

Lilithmon hit the ground as she was completely disrobed of her mistress attire. As she stood, Lilithmon saw the tattered remains of her attire on the ground. She was stripped down to wearing nothing but black and revealing lingerie complete with Vilemon faces doubling as a bra and another Vilemon head covering her crotch. Blushing profusely, Lilithmon screamed out.

"What have you done to me?! HOW DARE YOU DISROBE ME!" screamed Lilithmon, who tried but failed to cover her now revealing body. Her giant wings folded around her body, but they were too small to cover her body whole. "YOU BRAT! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" Her eyes turned red with fury as Mervamon laughed at her long-time adversary.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be used to this sorta thing. You're a mistress, aren't you?" Mervamon grinned.

"Bitch, don't you talk down to me! No one talks down to me like that!" Lilithmon hastily glided toward Mervamon and slapped her down. She picked up Mervamon and threw her aside. Sharpening her golden claws, she flew over Mervamon and produced a poisonous touch. "_**Nazar Nail!**_" As she reached over for Mervamon, Ophanimon flew up behind Lilithmon and knocked her down.

"Ugh!" Lilithmon grunted as she hit the ground. "Two on one! This isn't fair!"

"This is war, there is no fairness, Lilithmon!" Ophanimon said.

Mervamon dashed right over to Lilithmon and extended her Medullia forward. "Take some of my _**Hebi Punch!**_"

_**Pow!**_

Lilithmon's head snapped backward after Mervamon hit her hard. Mervamon seized Lilithmon's arm and blushed delightfully.

"You always said I'd always fall behind and never match your sexiness. How about a close up, honey?" Mervamon grinned, shoving Lilithmon's face into her breasts and humiliated the Mao Queen with a breast smother. Everyone else watching gaped in bewilderment and others blushed at the sight of the seemingly erotic scene.

After a minute of breast smothering, Lilithmon stumbled back with her eyes spinning around.

Having recovered, LadyDevimon witnessed the Mao Queen getting her just desserts. "Now, that's just degrading!" protested LadyDevimon. "You call yourself a lady?!"

"Speak for yourself, tramp," Mervamon turned around and jiggled her breasts. "Cause you're next!"

As LadyDevimon stepped away, Ophanimon, Antiramon, and the others blocked her path. Astamon reconvened with LadyDevimon.

"We must take Lilithmon and retreat," LadyDevimon convinced Astamon.

"Me? Retreat from a battle? Ludicrous!" Astamon protested LadyDevimon's idea.

"You want to share the same fate as your now dead colleagues?"

Astamon eventually gave in. "Fine, but we must get Lady Lilithmon first."

Lilithmon stood up shaking her head. Her face contorted with anger as Mervamon beckoned her over to attack. Lilithmon screamed and ran over engaged Mervamon again as the digi-catfight pressed on.

Ophanimon sighed. "This is going to take a while and time is not a luxury we have!"

Kari nodded. "I hope the others have been able to keep the enemy from the gates."

Antiramon added. "Those explosions from earlier came from the gates. I don't want to assume the worst, but is it possible the enemy have breached?"

"Then, we have to get other there!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Oh, we can't let that happen," LadyDevimon chortled, forging a black sphere that she slammed into the ground. The sphere's energy formed a dome that sealed Suzie and Kari's group. "I should've used this sooner, but you never gave me the chance. Now, none of you can help Mervamon now!"

"Mervamon, don't let up!" Ophanimon encouraged her.

"You can do it!" Suzie and Kari cheered the Olympus Digimon on.

Astamon turned to LadyDevimon. "How long will that dome contain them?"

"15 minutes. Lilithmon better rebound quickly or we're in a heap of trouble."

Lilithmon held her stance whilst breathing heavily. Mervamon bumrushed her opponent quickly. The busty digi-ladies locked up as both tried overpowering the other. Lilithmon opened her mouth, spraying black mist that blinded Mervamon. Screaming in pain, Mervamon frantically rubbed the mist from her eyes. Lilithmon kicked Mervamon's stomach and slapped her down.

"C'mon, Mervamon!" Suzie cried out, tightly holding her DDM-G. "I just wish there was a way to break out of here!"

The situation grew bleak with Lilithmon regaining control of the battle. The Mao Queen gave Mervamon a taste of her own medicine, giving Mervamon a full-on breast smother. However, Suzie's faith hasn't wavered yet and the glow in her DDM-G seemed to indicate that. Suzie took notice of her DDM-G and gazed into it.

"What is this?" Suzie watched her deer spirit show her Phillipe's struggle. "Phillipe...?" Then, the DDM-G released a beam that pierced through the barrier and hit Lilithmon in the face.

"Ugh! What was that?!" Lilithmon snarled.

The same beam that damaged Lilithmon healed Mervamon's eyes. Mervamon rebounded and tackled Lilithmon. LadyDevimon and Astamon watched as the barrier surrounding Suzie and her group was weakening following the beam penetration.

"The blasted child! She did that!" LadyDevimon growled as she tried maintaining the barrier's stability. "Stay up, you stupid field!"

"Nice work, Suzie!" Aria said, patting the child's back.

"I'm not sure that was me..." Suzie looked down at her DDM-G as her deer spirit nodded to her. "Was it you, my spirit? What's going on with Phillipe?" The deer spirit linked Suzie's mind with Phillipe's as she witnessed the boy's struggle with the Black Panther. _Phillipe?! Who are you fighting?_

xxxxx

_**Near Central Gates/1:50 AM**_

Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon moved from the northern gate sector and arrived at the central gates. They effectively helped turn the tide of the hundreds of Nightmare Soldiers and Madoudramon's forces. The other Digi-Destined were given a reprieve, allowing their Digimon to handle the Mega-level Digimon soldiers.

Kazu and his partners (PsyAndromon, Aussa the Earth Tamer) rejoined Kenta and his unit (ShadowAngemon, Lyna the Light Charmer, Dharc the Darkness Tamer) as they watched the Devas take out most of the weaker flunkies.

"Never thought I'd see the day the other Devas would return," Kazu remarked.

Kenta concurred. "Much less aid us!"

Suddenly, Kazu and Kenta noticed their DDM-G devices glow in the same manner as Suzie's. Curious, the Tamers gazed at the shining device screens. What they saw on screen were their animal spirits warning to the boys about Phillipe's dilemma.

"What you mean something happened to Phillipe?!" Kenta exclaimed.

Kazu added. "But, what can we do?!"

Kazu's rhino and Kenta's hedgehog spirits forged their partners' connections with Phillipe.

"I can see Phillipe's thoughts," murmured Kenta as he witnessed Phillipe's struggle with the the Black Panther.

Kazu added. "C'mon, Phillipe. Whatever's going on in there, fight it! Beat that panther's sorry butt!"

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/1:52 AM**_

Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon arrived to aid Jeri and her team fight MadLeomon. Between Vikaralamon's enormous size and Vajramon's swordsman skills, they were able to slow down MadLeomon. Kumbhiramon backed them up by summoning clones to attack MadLeomon with.

Jeri was flabbergasted seeing the Devas fighting MadLeomon.

"Aren't those the Devas?!" Felinismon Tribal Mode pointed out. "But, aren't they dead?"

"Maybe the Sovereigns revived them? I'm just glad they're fighting on our side," Jeri said. "Devas, just subdue Leomon!" Before she could finish, her DDM-G shot lit up and garnered her attention. She saw her dolphin spirit showing her Phillipe's battle with the Black Panther. "Phillipe?!" The dolphin linked Jeri's mind with the ongoing battle. _I can feel Phillipe's pain! Where are Artemismon and Himura? Why aren't they there with you, Phillipe?!_

xxxxx

_**Near Western Gates/1:54 AM**_

Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Catsuramon cut off ChaosGallantmon, SkullSatanmon, and MarineDevimon from the pass. Although ChaosGallantmon was able to get by the Devas, the two Demon Corps members were left to handle the three Devas.

Catsuramon hit SkullSatanmon hard after turning himself into a mallet. SkullSatanmon yelped whilst Catsuramon bonked him several times. MarineDevimon spewed ink that made Makuramon slip; he even covered Sinduramon with his ink.

"A little help here, MarineDevimon!" yelped SkullSatanmon.

MarineDevimon sweatdropped. "Ugh... coming." He grabbed the Catsuramon mallet and threw it down, turning the Deva dog back to normal.

Catsuramon recovered as the Demon Corps members prepared to attack him and his two colleagues.

"All right, you asked for it, doggie!" SkullSatanmon growled, twirling his staff.

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/1:56 AM**_

As AuroraInumon unveiled himself, the Beast Biomerger Tamers, Omegamon and company were awestruck by the newly formed Beast Biomerger. StormSakuyamon conveyed happiness and relief when AuroraInumon came out looking good as new.

"So, you finally did it, Himura and Inumon," Omegamon nodded.

Anubimon witnessed the eventful moment proudly. "They actually did it. Himura and Inumon's strengthened bond has lead to their complete Biomerge."

Justimon added. "Indeed, now we have a complete set of core Beast Biomergers."

"Congratulations, Himura and Inumon," BlazeGallantmon acknowledged the new Beast Biomerger. "So, what name have y'all given yourselves?"

"AuroraInumon."

"I approve. Inumon, it's good to have you back," StormSakuyamon embraced AuroraInumon as the Inumon and Renamon sides rekindled their bond.

"Nothing's gonna keep us apart, foxy," AuroraInumon genuinely replied, hugging her close.

Himura and Rika both warmed up to their Digimon's embrace.

"Omegamon, what about these three?" QuakeGargomon turned the Royal Knight's attention over to Lobo, WarGreymon X, and MetalGarurumon X.

Before Omegamon implemented his next course of action, AuroraInumon stepped in and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" inquired Omegamon.

"It's ok, Omegamon. Why not let him through?" Tai asked.

"He probably has a reason, Omegamon," Matt stated.

Omegamon moved aside and allowed AuroraInumon entry. As the Beast Biomerger advanced, WarGreymon X stood up and confronted him.

"Don't you touch my two partners, Inumon! I don't care if you've reformed or not!" WarGreymon X threatened him with his Dramon Killer claws. He thrust his claws forward, only for AuroraInumon to effortlessly catch his claw.

AuroraInumon frowned. "I'm not here to fight you. Our battle is over." His eyes fell on MetalGarurumon X, whose wound was starting to close up thanks to the X-Antibody dissolving the virus infection that DexInumon gave her with a scratch. "Look. Gabuhime's going to be fine. You have no more reason to attack me."

WarGreymon X turned around hearing MetalGarurumon whimpering.

"In...Inumon, you're there, aren't you?" MetalGarurumon X asked, sitting up and looking up to AuroraInumon. Her eyes conveyed genuine happiness. "You're free of the X-Virus for good, aren't you?"

"It's been subdued completely by the Digital Hazard that I now possess," AuroraInumon said, patting his own chest.

"The Digital Hazard?! That was the symbol we saw when you two were inside that pillar of light!" BlazeGallantmon said. "So, that makes you and Guilmon the only Digital Hazard carriers."

"Not really. Thomas' partner, Gaomon, possesses the Digital Hazard in his higher evolved forms," Anubimon stated as he and Justimon approached the group. "Gabuhime, it's good to see your well, but to know you've joined the Neo-Rajita is disheartening to say the least."

"This guy is one of the Neo-Rajita, huh?" QuakeGargomon asked, glaring over Lobo suspiciously.

"He is... but Lobo gave me and Zero here a home... he took care of us and we become his Digimon partners," MetalGarurumon X explained. "We've been loyal to him as he was to us. We're proud to have a Tamer like him."

WarGreymon openly confessed. "Though, his biggest flaw is without a doubt is his laziness. He won't fight unless he's really coaxed into one, or if he's following Gamera's orders." He turned to Omegamon. "It is true that we helped lead the invasion on the Royal Knight quarters. During the incursion, Gamera captured Alphamon."

"You three won't get off easily because of this," Omegamon reproved of their actions.

Anubimon interjected. "Permit me to take them."

"How about no? Let us go instead," WarGreymon X requested.

"You're out of your mind!" Tai protested. "After confessing you led the attack on the Royal Knights and letting Alphamon get captured, we should let you go?!"

"Or, you can arrest me and Lobo, but leave Gabuhime out of this."

MetalGarurumon X denied WarGreymon X's offer. "No, we shouldn't be apart, Zero!"

"That's not your decision to make!" Omegamon cut them both off.

AuroraInumon asserted. "Then, whose decision does it ultimately fall under, Omegamon? Tell...me...? Huh?" Suddenly, AuroraInumon's eyes glazed over as his whole body stiffened and stood upright. Then, some unknown force took a hold of the Beast Biomerger and paralyzing, taking the Himura part of him away.

"AuroraInumon?!" The Beast Biomergers cried out in unison.

StormSakuyamon shook AuroraInumon. "Inumon! Himura!" She backed away as she could only sense the Inumon-half still contained in the Biomerged warrior. "Inumon's spirit is still there, but it's been paralyzed. However, I can't sense Himura. It's as if he ceased to exist!"

"What does that mean?!" BlazeGallantmon frantically asked.

"It means his soul has been pulled by a power akin to my own, but this source apparently isn't from the Digital World," Anubimon checked AuroraInumon. "Someone's summoned Himura's soul to another afterlife realm... apparently in the real world."

Everyone became silent as Himura's friends started to worry over Himura's whereabouts. Whoever pulled Himura out had a far that rivals, or even surpasses, Anubimon's jurisdiction.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm**_

**(Cue God of War OST – **_**Path of Hades**_**)**

Himura opened his eyes and discerned his surroundings. Analyzing the hell-like atmosphere around him, the teen realized he was not in the Digital World or anywhere near his friends for that matter. He was cut off from his friends and his own Digimon partner. He looked down his body and saw that he was no longer in his Himakko form, but still felt Byakko's presence within him.

"Where am I?"

The tiger spirit telepathed with his vessel. _**'We're not alone, Himura. There's an immense power coming near us. The aura is giving off a wicked but an archaic vibe. Himura...!'**_

Before he was able to heed Byakko's warning clearly, Himura felt two hands touch his shoulders. These hands were cold but brought immediate chills down his spine. He whirled around quickly and saw the hands withdraw quickly, but there was no signs of the individual that seemingly might've been behind him. He turned around and there standing face to face him with were a pair of red eyes that turned green.

A deep chuckle sounding like an older woman escaped this ancient being, which Anubimon described. Himura couldn't say anything as his body froze stiff. He tried drawing out Byakko, but the tiger spirit was somehow being sealed within him by the ancient being's realm.

"Who are you...?!" Himura demanded from the mysterious being.

A pair of thin arms folded around Himura's neck. The left arm was thin and pale but with a perfect complexion. The other was black and seemingly scaly like a reptile's hide. Himura breathed deeply, shuddering at the sight of the scaly arm massaging his shoulder. Both hands withdrew from the boy's toned shoulders. Before he could react, the scaly hand shot out of the pitch darkness in front of him. As the hand ensnared his throat, Himura gasped and struggled to move. The woman put a tight grip around his throat.

"B...Byakko...!"

_**'This being is preventing me from coming out, Himura! I'm sorry... her power is suppressing me. It appears she's able to manipulate the laws of her dimension!'**_

"The beast spirit is correct, boy. I'm able to control not just my realm, but I hold the power of life and death. My power functions with the dimension. As long as you are here, I can easily suppress that beast spirit's power and make you bow to me."

"Who are you?!"

The woman released her stranglehold on Himura; she let him fall to the ground and taking in air back into his lungs.

"I am the ruler of the Underworld."

"What?!" As Himura openly tried to correct her.

"But, I am ruler of the physical Underworld. Yes, you are in one of the three realms of hell. I rule this section of hell alongside my other counterparts: Anubis and Hades."

"You're kidding..." Himura growled as he rubbed his neck.

"I've been appointed of my underworld long before the being named Anubimon existed. I am what you would call a goddess much like Odin."

Upon hearing this, Himura turned around and glared her down intently. "Odin? _The_ Odin from Norse mythology?"

"Ah, yes, that's what you flesh types and surface dwellers refer to Odin's kind and my kind. Norse mythology, how quaint, boy," the woman chuckled in a mocking tone. "Your curiosity hasn't changed one bit, Siegfried the dragon slayer."

"Siegfried?" Himura, naturally, was confused when the ancient being referred to him by such an archaic name.

"Oh, my apologies, boy. You're not Siegfried. You're merely his reincarnation. I doubt you even remember your love for one Brunhilde."

"Brunhilde... that name..."

"The young woman who was supposed to have been reawakened to engage the coming of my father and his army. Unfortunately, her life was cut abruptly short before she would reach the age of maturity. Anubimon trifled with a power beyond his control and forced her awakening as a Valkyrie prematurely. She wasn't given enough time to mature her body and properly access her powers when she was ready."

"I know that Brunhilde is my friend Kotori. I saw her transform right before my eyes. Necromon turned her into his zombie puppet and turned her loose on us."

With a snap of her fingers, a hundred or so torches were lit all over the woman's realm. The glowing green eyes that pierced a haunting gaze through the darkness faded. The lit torches revealed the woman sitting upon her throne, which was made of dragon bone and marble. Himura's face became sickly pale as he gazed at the terrifying sight of the archaic being. She was a massive being, nearly five times Himura's size. Her body's condition was nearly identical to Mukuro of the Makai. The entire left side of her body was a sickly pale and had a near perfect but beautiful complexion. The right side was quite the opposite, to say the least; nearly her entire right side was scaly and covered with scarred tissue received from previous painful ordeals prior to her ascension as one of hell's rulers. Her wardrobe consisted of a form-fitting black and olive green outfit, complete with high heels, that hugged against her nicely shaped figure. Her green eyes were hidden behind a black mask. Four horns jutted from the sides of her head. Her black lips, visibly seen on the left flesh side, curved into a cruel and seductive smile.

Standing from her seat, the godly being appeared over seven feet tall, an attribute gained from her mother being a giantess. Himura was a loss for words upon closer view of the woman's immense size.

"I am Hel, daughter of Loki," the demonic woman addressed Himura, her lips curved downright. With a wave of her hand, she allowed the tiger spirit to emerge from the teen's body. "Ah, yes, now we have a complete audience."

"You said Loki. You mean..."

"Yes, the one and only god of mischief. Although he is sealed, there may come a time when he is released from his prison. He has cohorts finding means to free him."

"What does have anything to do with my current situation?! My friends need me back! We're in the middle of an important war!"

"Lower that tone when addressing me, emo-boy. You're still that overly emotional young man I remember before the fall of Asgard."

"And quit acting like I was reincarnated from some other guy in another time!"

Hel hissed. "Be silent!" With a hand wave, she knocked Himura back effortlessly.

_**'Himura!' **_Byakko swiftly hovered over to the teen and checked on him.

"Do I have your attention, boy?" Hel smirked, leaning her chin against her flesh hand. "Good. Now, I understand your current situation involving this war in a digital realm. I've been monitoring everything involving Brunhilde and yourself. To learn that a necromancer has violated the laws of order, it doesn't sit well with me. I've dealt with a handful of necromancers over the millennia. All of them were dealt with by me."

"Then, Necromon is someone I'm sure you'd enjoy torturing for eternity."

"Oh?" Hel smirked cruelly. "Yes, and he's currently controlling Brunhilde like his own personal puppet. What the fool doesn't realize is he's controlling a demigoddess of death and daughter of Odin. Brunhilde and her sisters Odin's spirit right now is very likely disgusted with this lowly creature controlling his daughter's reincarnation."

"I'm in a tight spot as it is. I have a friend who's lost control and turned into a feral beast. He is engaging Brunhilde."

"I'm aware, boy. As I said, I've been monitoring the battles involving you and Brunhilde. That is why I took action and summoned you before me."

"And you brought me here for what reason?"

"This," the woman raised her right hand as long silver blade materialized. She sent it floating to Himura, who took the blade in hand. "That is your sword. It is the sword that your preincarnation, Siegfried, was known to use to slay the evil dragons of his time."

Himura gazed awestruck while swinging the sword. Something pricked the back of his head. Memories of his past incarnation's life flooded his mind. Gasping out loud, Himura shook it off.

"What a rush... those memories..."

"Do you remember who you were?"

"Not really. All that you showed me were just images... but I did see a man that looked like me. I saw him with Brunhilde..." He tried discerning the images that stood out to him the most.

"Gram."

"What?"

"That is the name of the sword you now hold. Also known as the sword of wrath, Gram was the weapon Siegfried was known to slay the dragon Fafnir, one of the old kingdom's most feared and powerful monsters. Siegfried's accomplishment would of course be recounted in stories and passed down many generations to this very day."

"Then, I'm holding a sword of legendary status."

Hel watched Himura brandish the sword. "To free Brunhilde from this necromancer's control and restore life to her, you must plunge it through her chest. But, this is your only chance. Should you fail and your soul belongs to me, boy."

"To save Kotori, I'll take any chances. Anything is better than letting that sick monster continue having his way with her."

Byakko wasn't entirely sure about his vessel's decisions, but didn't protest against his wish to save his dear friend.

"You're taking on a bold task, mortal. Just know once you free her, she will reawaken as a demigoddess with power and strength that surpasses any mortal man. Unless you find a source to retain your youth, you will age while she will retain her youth, being half-god, for hundreds if not thousands of years. You and Brunhilde will have the misfortune of not forging a relationship like you did in the old world."

Himura found himself torn between Kotori and Jeri. While one would be demigoddess and stay in her prime for millennia, the other would age like him like any mortal in the living world would. However, his mind had already been made up.

"Sometimes destined love is meant to be broken. Even if Siegfried loved Brunhilde, I am not Siegfried. I am Himura Tsubasa, a Digimon Tamer and Warrior of Byakko. My heart belongs to a mortal woman now. She and all my other friends are waiting for me, but I intend to free Kotori and give her a second chance at life that she was denied to begin with! I want her to find her own suitable lover and live happily!"

Hel smirked. "Bold words, mortal. But, remember our deal. If you fail to free Brunhilde from the necromancer's power, you will return here and your soul will be mine for the taking."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take and I have no doubt Siegfried thought along those same lines."

"Indeed he did and he lived true to to words," the archaic being said, raising her right hand. "Once Brunhilde is revived, her reawakening will be the precursor to a more crucial event leading to the reawakening of the other Valkyrie Maidens, one of them being my daughter."

"One of them is your daughter?"

"When that time comes, she must gather them. There may come a time when my father is released and when he does, you, Brunhilde, and your friends must prepare if you wish to prevent a second Ragnarok."

"Second Ragnarok?"

"You will know when the time comes, mortal. Now, go. Brunhilde must be restored."

"Wait, but I demand more answers pertaining to this coming event...!" Before he could finish, Hel teleported Himura and Byakko from her realm, sending them back to the Digital World.

In no time, AuroraInumon would reawaken with Gram in his possession.

Leaning against her seat, Hel viewed a visual displaying AuroraInumon waking up as his friends gathered around him.

"Let's see if you truly are the reincarnation of Siegfried," she muttered and painstakingly viewed the ongoing events play out. "Should they ever awaken my daughter, may Hel have mercy on their souls." A cruel smile adorned her features as a low womanly chuckle filled the hellish realm.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Phillipe's Mindscape**_

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST – **_**Bagra Teikoku**_**)**

Phillipe fell into an endless sea of a black abyss. Having been defeated, he was losing the will to fight back against the relentlessly cruel Black Panther. When he opened his eyes, he somehow was able to breath while sinking through the black sea. A low evil cackle emanated around his surroundings. Alarmed, Phillipe looked around.

"_**Look how helpless and frail you are, Phillipe. Can you not realize you can't win? You've lost whatever courage you have left.**_"

The Black Panther's visage materialized in front of him. The black sea was s subspace the beast created to engulf Phillipe's internal spirit.

"_**Where is that flare you once had? I'll tell you where it went. I sealed your Light and since you weren't strong enough to reclaim it, you're here now. You've failed your friends, but worst of all you've given up on yourself. Now, you belong to me, Phillipe. Once I swallow this last glimmer of hope, I will be in control of your body. Now, just let it all go. Descend into further despair.**_"

While the beast chortled, Phillipe curled up into a fetal position. The despair that took over made him vulnerable to the Black Panther. The Panther extended it hand and slowly started closing his claws over the helpless boy.

"PHILLIPE, DON'T LOSE HOPE!" Came the familiar plea from the Amazoness Sage.

The Black Panther growled, hissing and baring his fangs in frustration. "_**Don't interfere, you Amazon whore!**_"

"Phillipe, look down deep within yourself. Remember all the cherished memories of those closest to you... your friends, your remaining family, and even those who have passed on to the after life. You're not alone. None of them have abandoned you."

"_**Leave him alone! He's mine for the taking!**_"

"Phillipe, I know you can hear me!"

**(End theme)**

Phillipe's quickly came to as his eyes shot wide open. The first visual included a scene of Phillipe meeting Himura for the first time.

**(Cue InuYasha OST – **_**Affections Touching Across Time II**_**)**

_'Thanks for being my friend, Himura. It means a lot to me knowing you knew of my cousin. At least I'll be able to share memories of her with you.'_

_'Of course, Phillipe. As far as I'm concerned, I'd consider you like a brother I've never had.'_

_'You really mean that...? Thank you, Himura.'_

This was the start of their friendship following Kotori's passing. Another visual popped up showing Phillipe an image of Phillipe's parents encouraging him to study well, eating well, and forming healthy relationships with friends. Other visuals appeared that reminded Phillipe that he wasn't alone.

But, the one that struck him the most was a scene showing a period when he and Kotori were both living in Japan. They were in their late-grade school years. Kotori had beaten up a group of bullies that picked on Phillipe. As the bullies scurried off, Kotori helped Phillipe up.

_'Sorry, Kotori... I guess I'll never strong like you.'_

_'What are you talking about?! Of course, you can!'_

_'But those bullies think you look more like a boy than I do and called me a sissy boy.'_

_'You're gonna listen to what a bunch of pricks tell ya?! Phillipe, I'm your big cousin and all, but you've got to find the courage to stand up to them. I know you can find that courage, Phillipe.'_

_'Do I really, Kotori?'_

_'Of course, if you really believe in yourself. Now, c'mon, let me see you make some fists!'_

Phillipe watched his younger self making fists and giving a determined look.

"And look where fate took us. We ended up fighting each other in the end. But, that's besides the point... look where taking Kotori's advice and becoming Himura's friend led me. I became a Tamer for Jaguarmon, once wielded a Light of Victory, and now have become a leader of a subgroup named the Victory Tamers. There's a bunch of people who need me!"

"_**You have no one to rely on! You're mine!**_" As the Black Panther bumrushed Phillipe to gut him, he stopped as Phillipe was protected by images of his friends.

Himura, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie all materialized in front of Phillipe. Also appearing were Takato, Rika, Henry, Takuya & the other Legendary Warriors, Phillipe's parents, Jaguarmon, and even Kotori. More people from Phillipe's life appeared, including the other heroes. Black Panther backed away with fear instilled on his features.

"I told you I have people who deeply care for me. You got nothing on me, you monster."

As Phillipe turned around, he clenched both of his fists. He shot a determined glare at the Black Panther. Then, something resonated within the teen. An sudden burst of yellow light leaked from his skin and formed into an aura, which covered his body.

"_**This light... don't tell me you've... curse you, boy!**_"

As the light seemingly burned and inflicted pain to the beast, Phillipe's aura expanded further.

"Kotori taught me to stand up for myself and Himura taught me about the importance of friendship! You're wrong! I do have people who need me, including Kotori! I will free her from Necromon's control and nothing you say can nor will stop me from freeing my cousin!"

"_**You have no one waiting for you! You... you... what's happening? My power over your body... it's... it's weakening?!**_"

Phillipe extended his right hand and put up his palm. "I'm casting you out, you monster! I'm taking back my body and taking back what's mine!"

"_**DAMN YOU!**_"

"I am Phillipe Sagara, wielder of the jaguar spirit! The Light of Victory belongs to me!" Phillipe declared as his aura expanded outward and erased every trace of the Black Panther's darkness.

Following the Panther's screams of defeat, Phillipe relaxed and saw the Yellow Jaguar spirit materialize in front of him. The Jaguar acknowledged the boy.

"Well done, Phillipe. Have you fully regained your courage?"

"I have and I'm ready for a clean slate. This time I will wield our Light of Victory properly."

The Jaguar turned into a orb of light and flew into Phillipe. After merging his remaining powers with Phillipe, the teen felt a boost rejuvenate him. Phillipe conquered his demon and was ready to take on the world.

"Well done, Phillipe."

He turned around as the Amazoness Sage appeared in front of him.

"You did what I could never do and fully tame that terrible beast."

"No thanks to you."

"No, you did it, Phillipe. I was just one of the many people who encouraged you." Sage placed her fingers on Phillipe's chest and smiled genuinely. "It was all in here. You found the courage you've kept bottled up inside. What held you back was your fear of the Black Panther. But, once you found your courage, the Panther couldn't defeat you."

"Yes, and now I've regained my Light of Victory. I'm ready to get back out there and confront Necromon."

"And with your powers restored, you can properly utilize your device once again. Now go and help your friends, Phillipe. They need you more than ever."

Phillipe prepared to leave, but the Sage stopped him for a moment.

"Before you go, now that you've fully regained control of your powers... once you and the Jaguar combine your powers fully, you will unlock a power called the Victory Beast mode, but don't be afraid. The form you will acquire will closely resemble the Jaguar than the Black Panther. And you will be in full control. This is a form I've never had a chance to utilize in my life time, but your strength will be enhanced several times than before."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Your fellow Victory Tamers should be aware of this, too. It's only a matter of time before they find ways to unlock their Victory Beast modes."

Raising his hand, Phillipe beckoned his DDM-G into his grasp. Sage walked over and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Relax, Phillipe. As far as I'm concerned, I'm more like your mother figure."

"Next time, tell me before you do that."

"Of course," the Amazon smiled as she watched Phillipe vanish. "Good luck, Phillipe Sagara. I'm proud of you."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/2:00 AM**_

**(Cue InuYasha OST – **_**Hanyou InuYasha**_**)**

A burst of yellow erupted from the Black Panther causing the black outer shell to crack and explode into pieces. Everyone present, from Masaru to Phillipe's partners, watched a pillar of yellow light expand. Within this pillar, a familiar presence was felt by Phillipe's partners.

Artemismon LM and Wynn were ecstatic to see Phillipe Sagara holding out his DDM-G. Necromon's face contorted with shock.

The yellow aura outlining Phillipe shaped to look like a jaguar. Having conquered the Black Panther, the Victory Tamer's free will returned.

Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde listlessly looked toward Phillipe. However, somewhere in the back of her mind a tiny part of Kotori resurfaced.

"Ph...Phillipe...?" she muttered.

"All right! Welcome back, Phillipe!" Masaru yelled out enthusiastically.

Necromon gritted his teeth hard. "...how is this possible? I thought that beast completely took over?!"

Opening his eyes, Phillipe focused on Necromon first. "Necromon, it ends here!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, after AuroraInumon regained consciousness, the Beast Biomergers, Anubimon, Justimon, Omegamon, and the others sensed an immense power erupt and quickly garner their attention. They were able to see the yellow pillar of light emanating from the distance and shooting up through the sky giving off a signal to the others nearest to his location.

"That light... that's coming from Phillipe!" AuroraInumon immediately pointed out. Now holding the Gram sword, he beckoned to his colleagues. "C'mon, that's where we need to be."

"This means that Phillipe's defeated the Black Panther," Anubimon said. "That's one obstacle taken care of."

"All that remains is destroying Necromon and using that sword on Kotori," BlazeGallantmon said. "This is your one shot, Himura. Let's make this count!"

"Tamers, I'll leave it to you to see through Necromon's demise and reviving Kotori if possible," Omegamon said as Tai and Matt climbed up mounting this shoulders. "We're heading back to the gates to find Madoudramon and help our other colleagues."

Anubimon added. "Justimon and I will monitor these three." He pointed over WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X, and Lobo. "I'll decide what to do with these three."

"Wait, Inumon!" MetalGarurumon X called out to AuroraInumon, who stopped to glance at her. "I'm sorry for all that's happened."

WarGreymon X was visibly upset seeing Gabuhime/MetalGarurumon X openly apologizing to AuroraInumon. Justimon stopped Zero/WarGreymon X from getting between them.

"Gabuhime, it's good I'm able to see you again," AuroraInumon acknowledged his friend. "Though, this isn't how I'd expect our reunion to turn out. I can never change what I did to Zero's village. He has every right to hate me, but Gabuhime don't ever do anything he tells you that might make give you regrets. And another thing..." He stopped realizing there was little time to waste. "We'll talk more and catch up later, but wait for me. We have friends who desperately need our help."

MetalGarurumon X stepped away, hanging her head. "I'm sorry... I... I sometimes regret if joining the Neo-Rajita was the right choice. But, Lobo isn't bad. I mean it, Inumon."

"Like I said, we'll discuss this later," AuroraInumon waved to MetalGarurumon X and reconvened with the other Beast Biomergers.

**(End theme)**

As the Beast Biomergers and Omegamon departed to their destinations, Anubimon and Justimon stayed guarding Lobo and his Digimon partners. MetalGarurumon X hung her head and whined happily.

"It was good seeing you, Inumon."

WarGreymon X snorted. "He and I will never see eye to eye."

"Maybe not, but holding grudges for the rest of your existence is not worth it," Anubimon reprimanded the X-Digimon. "The Inumon that destroyed your village is a changed Digimon. If there's any one that knows Inumon, look no further than me. He is like my son."

"Be careful out there, guys. Sounds like business is about to go down," Justimon muttered.

Suddenly, MetalSeadramon was seen flying over past them and beelining the same direction the Beast Biomergers were going.

"MetalSeadramon?!" Anubimon exclaimed.

Following the ex-Dark Master was Leviamon, who flew on a smoke trail he created from his own nostrils.

"Hey, that was Leviamon!" Justimon noticed the Mao King. "He and MetalSeadramon were just fighting not that long ago!"

"MetalSeadramon must know Kotori is over there..." muttered Anubimon.

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/2:05 AM**_

Upon receiving Apollomon's message, the other Olympus Digimon stormed down the halls to find the ravaged area where Madoudramon infiltrated. As they advanced, they saw HiSuzakumon and his cohorts running up the hall toward the flight of stairs taking them to the second level.

"Intruders!" Marsmon bellowed.

Dianamon shouted. "They're Madoudramon's warriors! After them!"

With that, Dianamon, Marsmon, and Plutomon stormed off after the Demon Beast Generals. In no time, they would all end up on the third level where most of the fighting was commenced.

xxxxx

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Treachery**_**)**

Barbamon floated through several doors until he came to a dead end. Then, catching him y surprise, Madoudramon materialized in front of him and charged into the Demon Lord. He snatched the box from Barbamon and readily discharged dark flames at the fiendish demon.

"_**Zorn du Drago!**_" Madoudramon shouted, hitting Barbamon repeatedly with his dark flames; the flames shaped into dragon heads and tore into Barbamon.

Suddenly, the Mao King vanished out of sight. He reappeared behind Madoudramon and blasted him back, taking the box back. He made a beeline for the nearest door and blasted it open, leading him into a corresponding hallway. Madoudramon pursued him again and chased him down to his destination.

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/2:07 AM**_

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode elbowed Demon hard, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Man, that better knock him out!" Davis seethed. "Doesn't he know when to quit?"

Ken shook his head dismissively. "He would've done that a long time ago, Davis. And knowing Demon he won't rest until he's finished us."

"Imperialdramon!" Omegamon's voice called from the distance and drew the Dra-Warrior leader's attention.

Omegamon glided over and reconvened with Imperialdramon FM. Tai and Matt recapped the situation involving the Tamers, Inumon, and the fight with Lobo.

"And we think Madoudramon has already infiltrated the gates if that explosion we saw indicated anything," Omegamon alluded to the bomb explosion concocted by the Demon Corps.

Just then, Demon's laughter garnered Omegamon and Imperialdramon's attention from the gates.

"Yes, indeed, my two foolish subordinates came through for me and Madoudramon," Demon boasted, adjusting the tattered cloak that's been torn up and damaged by Imperialdramon FM. He laughed at them. "It won't be long. Your demise is imminent."

Omegamon drew out his Grey Sword. "It's not over yet, Demon. You face us now."

Demon opened both hands and discharged demonic flames at the two Megas. Imperialdramon and Omegamon turned around letting their backs take the most of Demon's flames. This allowed the Mega Digimon to keep the fire from harming Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken.

"Omegamon!" Tai and Matt yelled in unison.

"Are you ok, Imperialdramon?!" Davis and Ken asked their Jogress-fused partner.

"We'll be fine," Imperialdramon reassured him while casting a barrier over his back, which nullified the demonic flames.

Omegamon turned around and saw Demon making a hasty retreat. "I'll leave you with him, Imperialdramon. I must find Madoudramon."

"Good luck finding him, guys!" Davis waved off to Tai and Matt.

The two Megas went their separate ways and hunted down their most wanted adversaries. Omegamon glided over the gate area where the bomb went off and created an entrance for Madoudramon to use to infiltrate the sacred sanctuary. Omegamon hovered into the facility and scanned the area meticulously.

"What a mess," Matt observed.

Tai scanned the ravaged area. "Where's Madoudramon?"

"We'll find him, Tai," Omegamon readied his sword and glided through taking the same route the others used before.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/2:09 AM**_

Overhearing the commotions far from his position, Neptunmon stood up gripping his staff tightly. He waited for any intruder to attempt to get by him.

"C'mon, don't think I'm oblivious to what's going on. You intruders made a mistake crossing paths with me," Neptunmon said, slamming his staff down.

Inside the security containment room, Norn grabbed her chest as Ryudamon noticed her breathing hard.

"Norn? Are you ok?"

Breathing down hard, Norn began shuddering as a white aura covered her. She felt a familiar demonic presence nearing their location.

"He's coming..."

"Who, Norn? Is it Barbamon?"

Nodding, Norn plainly confirmed. "Barbamon... he's coming for me."

Ryudamon frowned and stood in front of Norn. "Stay behind me, Norn. Just in case he does come here. I won't let that monster near you!" He turned around and saw Norn picking up her D-Cyber Digivice. "Just remember you can make me digivolve. And I know you can make me stronger. I bet I can become an even stronger Digimon and I'd have better odds against Barbamon. What do you think?"

Gripping her D-Cyber, Norn toyed with the pendulum string that device produced for her to utilize.

"I believe in you, Ryudamon, just like I believe in Junpei."

Upon activating her D-Cyber, Ryudamon grew and evolved into his Champion-level form.

"Ryudamon... _**Shinka! Ginryumon!**_"

Ginryumon instinctively stood on guard waiting for Barbamon and/or Madoudramon. Norn stayed as close to the containment unit keeping the other Valmarmon pieces sealed.

xxxxx

As Dianamon, Marsmon, and Plutomon arrived on the third level, they stopped to find MizuSeiryuumon, ChiGenbumon, and KazeByakkomon waiting for them. The Olympus Digimon hastily engaged the Demon Beast General trio.

Leaving his colleagues to distract the Olympus warriors, HiSuzakumon stormed off to locate Madoudramon.

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/2:10 AM**_

Once the large pillar of yellow light dissipated, Phillipe floated across still wearing his yellow aura. The aura fanned out like flames. Phillipe shifted his gaze primarily on Necromon, the creature solely responsible for Phillipe and Himura's miseries.

"Phillipe! You really are back?!" Artemismon LM called out to her Tamer. "Are you _you_?"

Phillipe smiled, which eased Artemismon LM's worries. "Artemismon, I have my Light of Victory back. The Black Panther is no more and I've reestablished my bond with the Jaguar." He put his DDM-G forward and ran his hand over the device. "Now, Artemismon, allow me to share with you my Light!"

Upon hearing this, Artemismon LM nodded. "I'm ready, Phillipe!"

With that, the boy let his DDM-G absorb some of his Light. Then, the Digi-Amazon watched as a similar yellow aura bathed over her. Like Phillipe, she graciously took in the light and allowed the Jaguar's power to empower her with its rich mystical properties. Artemismon LM felt her body grow stronger and inherit Phillipe's special abilities.

"Brunhilde! What are you waiting for?!" Necromon shouted at the Dark Valkyrie. "Kill the boy now!"

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Encirclement Battle**_**)**

As she swiftly flew past ShineGreymon BM, Brunhilde headed toward Phillipe, who left himself out in the open for her to attack him. Raising her sword, Brunhilde closed the gap between them and prepared to slice him in two. Then, Artemismon LM seemingly vanished.

_**Bam!**_

A streak of yellow light struck Brunhilde hard and knocked her out of Phillipe's way. Brunhilde fell to the ground and turned around seeing Artemismon LM sporting a yellow aura of the similar nature as Phillipe's.

"Holy hell!" Masaru gaped.

ShineGreymon BM quickly flew over to Masaru. "Did you see that? Artemismon just outpaced Brunhilde!"

"Of course! Phillipe transferred his some of his light to Artemismon, granting her his speed attributes!" Wynn stated. "She was already quick to begin with, but thanks to a boost from Phillipe, she can now match Brunhilde's speed!"

"Artemismon," Phillipe addressed his partner. "Be careful and don't destroy her body, please."

"Of course," Artemismon LM reassured her. She produced an arrow from the yellow aura covering her. She rocketed forward and threw the arrow at Brunhilde, who jumped up and dodged the arrow.

As Brunhilde flew up, Artemismon LM caught up and glided over her. Brunhilde turned around as the two warriors traded blows. Artemismon LM read Brunhilde's body movements and evaded all of her sword slashes. Artemismon LM grabbed Brunhilde's sword and unleashed a powerful golden wave that repelled the Dark Valkyrie. The Amazon grabbed Brunhilde's own sword and flew down fast. She flew past Brunhilde and delivered a double sword slash over the Valkyrie's back. After hitting Brunhilde with the double sword combo, Artemismon LM kicked Brunhilde up.

Brunhilde recovered and spun around kicking Artemismon LM's face. Dazed, Artemismon LM was left open for Brunhilde to punch like a boxing bag. However, Artemismon was able to dodge a few of these strikes. She ultimately caught both of Brunhilde's hands and headbutted her a few times. She hit Brunhilde with a strong headbutt and dropped her like a deadweight to the ground.

Artemismon LM descended to the spot the Dark Valkyrie lied prone.

"Yes! That'll put her down!" Masaru cheered on Artemismon LM.

Phillipe watched worryingly as his Digimon partner had beaten his cousin down.

"That does it!" Necromon scowled. "If Brunhilde can't get the job done, I'll...!"

Suddenly, Phillipe speedblitzed right over to Necromon before the necromancer know who was coming at him. The Light wielder shot a fierce glare at Necromon and used his aura to shot out a beam of light that went through his torso. Necromon felt the hot beam pierce through his body, causing him to stammer and cough out blood.

"NECROMON! DIE!" Masaru shouted, causing the necromancer to turn around. As he turned and faced Masaru, the teen punched another hole through his chest.

Necromon fell to his knees with two fatal holes in his body. Having taken two critical blows, Necromon fell facefirst in a pool of his own blood.

"That'll teach you, you conniving bastard!" Masaru spat out.

Satisfied with finishing Necromon, Phillipe walked over to Brunhilde's body. He crouched over by her body and ran his hand over her face. Unable to respond, the Dark Valkyrie stayed motionless, but strangely enough she stayed the same. The darkness aura that seemed to keep her alive didn't dissipate. A look of dismay etched on Phillipe's face.

**(End theme)**

"Phillipe, what's wrong?" Artemismon LM asked, deeply concerned.

"Kotori... she... I can still feel the darkness possessing her!" Phillipe alarmed everyone. "That means...! Masaru!"

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire OST - **_**Voldemort**_**)**

A loud shuddering sound emanated from Necromon's body. Then came a pulsating sound that everyone within the vicinity could hear beating fast. The atmosphere became grim. The sky hanging over them darkened as a bolt of lightning struck Necromon's body. The necromancer's laughter filled everyone with dread. Necromon rose from his own blood pool and laughed as another lightning bolt struck him.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK I COULD BE DEFEATED EASILY?!" Necromon's voice boomed as evil laughter accompanied it.

"What's happening to him?!" Masaru yelled out.

Wynn sank to her knees as she sensed a growing dark power from Necromon. "Killing him was a mistake... because... by killing a necromancer... they can use the black magic to revive themselves. Necromon's doing that and he's... going for broke...!"

"What do you mean?!" Artemismon LM asked, watching Necromon's body expanding.

"He's using a forbidden black spell to invoke the demonic spirit that's mutated his body. Right now, he's becoming the physical manifestation of that said demon!" The green-haired mage explained. Her face paled with fright and she gaped in aghast as Necromon's skin started ripping apart.

"SMART GIRL, YOU'VE UNDOUBTEDLY HEARD OF THE NATURE OF THE BLACK ARTS! WITH ALL THE DARK MAGIC I'VE ACCUMULATED, I'VE BEEN ABLE TO ACQUIRE ENOUGH TO ALLOW MYSELF TO BECOME DEMONICALLY POSSESSED! BEHOLD, YOUR DEMISE, INSECTS!" The necromancer bellowed as the outer 'skin' tore away and gave way to a large demonic entity that towered over the group.

Standing before them was a 22-foot high entity with a form composed entirely of bones. His face and body shape was draconian in appearance. A long ten foot long tail, composed entirely of fused bones, swung down kicking up dirt. Gleaming from the giant holes in the monsters head were two glowing orbs of light. These red eyes blinked and shifted over where the group faced him down.

"I am now _**Lichdramon**_!" The skeletal demon bellowed as his roars made the area shudder violently.

Phillipe, Artemismon LM, Wynn, Masaru, and ShineGreymon BM stood their ground as together they faced Lichdramon.

"You jerk! You faked us out!" Masaru snapped.

"I'd watch my back if I were you," Lichdramon chortled.

With that, Dark Valkyrie Brunhilde's eyes shot open. The Dark Valkyrie instinctively sprang up to her feet and aimed to pierce her blade into Phillipe's back. Artemismon LM quickly cut her off using the inherited speed she gained and disarmed Brunhilde.

"LOOK OUT!" Came a familiar voice, who came charging in out of nowhere.

Artemismon LM moved away and pushed Phillipe down.

As Brunhilde turned around, the next thing she felt was a silver blade being driven through her chest. The blade came jutting out of her back as red blood spilled from the wound. Brunhilde's eyes fell on the blade sticking through her.

The one responsible for driving the blade into her was AuroraInumon.

"Who is...?!" Phillipe gasped as he recognized the Beast Biomerger's face. "Inumon?!"

"It's Inumon and Himura now. We're now AuroraInumon, the fourth Beast Biomerger," the new warrior announced as he maintained eye contact with Brunhilde.

"What's going on?! My control over her... it's..." Lichdramon sensed his necromancy powers quickly dissipating from the Valkyrie.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Brunhilde's eyes gleamed and turned white. Then, a pillar of white light came spewing from her eyes and mouth. Gram invoked a purifying light that eradicated the dark powers that controlled Brunhilde. On top of breaking free of Necromon's control, Brunhilde felt her spirit being summoned back to her body. All the memories Necromon suppressed returned to her. Brunhilde grabbed the blade piercing her chest and yanked it out. The wound on her chest closed up. She then expelled a black orb from her mouth. This orb screamed painfully as the white light eradicated every trace of it.

"NO, I'VE LOST CONTROL OF HER!" Lichdramon yelled out as his link to Brunhilde was severed for good.

Valkyrie Brunhilde sank to her knees breathing hard while trying to get a sense of her surroundings. She saw AuroraInumon standing over her. From the corner of her eye, Phillipe came running up to her. The next thing Kotori could hear was the rhythm of her own heart beat.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, and QuakeGargomon quickly arrived on the scene. They saw AuroraInumon and Phillipe standing around Brunhilde.

"Kotori! You're back!" Phillipe cried out, taking her cousin's hands. "You're alive again!"

Touching her own face, Brunhilde was shocked to feel actual warmth again. She looked over her own body. She was still garbed in her full Valkyrie gear. Clenching her hands, she felt the immense demigoddess power coursing through her.

_No! Whatever that sword did, it's reunited her soul with her body! I can't allow her to fully evoke her full powers!_ Lichdramon thought out of desperation. He acted quickly and charged forward swinging his tail directly at the crowd nearest him.

**(Cue Bleach OST - **_**Invasion**_**)**

"Guys! Look out!" BlazeGallantmon called out as he jumped forward and smacked Lichdramon's tail back.

Lichdramon scowled while swinging at BlazeGallantmon again. "Don't interfere, knight!" He charged only to be interceded by ShineGreymon BM.

"Nice intercept, ShineGreymon!" Masaru yelled.

"Damned fools! Stay out of my way! That girl must not be allowed to live!" Lichdramon bellowed.

AuroraInumon and Phillipe stood up straight blocking Brunhilde from Lichdramon's sights. Artemismon LM and Wynn joined in to protect the reawakened Valkyrie.

"You're not going near her!" Phillipe declared as the yellow light enveloped over him. His body transformed, turning him into a yellow humanoid jaguar embellished with brown spots. He also sported saber teeth, a unique characteristic derived from the prehistoric saber-toothed cats.

AuroraInumon, Artemismon LM, and Wynn, naturally, were spooked when seeing Phillipe take on a form similar to the Black Panther. However, they felt a genuinely good vibe from Phillipe's new form.

"Relax, I'm now the one in control, guys," Phillipe assured them, speaking naturally in his voice.

"Thank goodness," Artemismon LM was relieved.

Wynn palmed her forehead and sighed. "You gave us a scare, Phillipe-kun!"

QuakeGargomon aptly pointed out speaking in Terriermon's tone. "Um, did I just see Phillipe turn into a cat?"

"You're not seeing things! Wow, Phillipe really is in full control of his Light of Victory power again!" BlazeGallantmon said in Takato's voice.

"Bah, you think greater numbers make any difference?!" Lichdramon laughed as he slammed both hands to the ground. Using his necromancy, he summoned an army of skeleton warriors, both humanoid and bestial. "Attack them, my army!"

"Let's take them down, guys!" BlazeGallantmon declared. He, ShineGreymon BM, and Masaru led QuakeGargomon and StormSakuyamon into battle against Lichdramon's minions.

While the Beast Biomergers kept the undead warriors busy, AuroraInumon and Artemismon LM launched attacks that dazed Lichdramon. Phillipe prepared to attack the giant skeletal demon until he heard Brunhilde breathing and muttering his name.

"Phillipe..."

"Kotori?!" Phillipe turned around as he saw Brunhilde standing up. "Don't get up too fast! You just..."

"Phillipe!" AuroraInumon beckoned to his friend. He gasped the moment he caught a glimpse of Valkyrie Brunhilde picking up her sword. "Kotori?"

"INCOMING!" MetalSeadramon's roars emanated from above.

Everyone ceased fighting as MetalSeadramon came crashing down wrestling with Leviamon. MetalSeadramon wrapped his whole body around Leviamon whilst tightening his hold.

"MetalSeadramon!" AuroraInumon cried out.

Brunhilde turned around, catching a full glimpse of her former Digimon partner. The memories of her past partner/friendship with him returned to her.

"MetalSeadramon!" Brunhilde called out. Then, she shifted her view to Phillipe and then to AuroraInumon. Tightening the grip on her sword, Brunhilde's resolve was returning to her in full. Her spirit became emboldened by her revived Valkyrie Maiden warrior's spirit.

Lichdramon hastily lunged forward slapping AuroraInumon down with his tail. "Out of my way, fool!"

Upon seeing the beast hurting her friend, a bright flash of blue light surrounded Brunhilde, further invoking the Valkyrie's fury. Phillipe had seen enough and used his speed to outmaneuver Lichdramon's tail strikes. Phillipe unleashed the power of the jaguar's light and blasted him in the face. As Lichdramon tried hitting Phillipe with his tail, the Victory Tamer vanished like a blur while completely throwing the monstrosity off.

The next thing Lichdramon saw was the reawakened Valkyrie Brunhilde flying at him. She had her sword in hand and raised it ready to cut Lichdramon down to size. The Mao King's eyes gaped wide open as he looked at the fury etched on the young woman's face.

Gritting her teeth, the Valkyrie hit Lichdramon so hard she cracked the side of his face with her sword.

_**Bam!**_

**(End theme)**

The force behind the warrior's blow impacted his jaw and shattered a section of his face into pieces. Everyone ceased fighting witnessing the shot heard around the vicinity.

"Hell yeah! Nice hit!" Masaru pumped his fists up and hollered.

The Beast Biomergers were speechless.

"Kotori!" MetalSeadramon shouted.

Phillipe said proudly. "That's my cousin!"

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - **_**Nikopol**_**)**

Lichdramon turned his head slightly whilst trying to shake off the impact of the Valkyrie's sword. He growled intensely, shooting an incensed glare at his former zombie puppet, who was now free from his shackles.

"Hey, freak. That's the last time I let you use my body again," Brunhilde pointed her sword to the monstrosity. Unfazed by Lichdramon's terrifying gaze, she gave one of her own. "I hope you're ready to meet your own maker, because Kotori Ayami is back!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

BlazeGallantmon: Lichdramon's gonna be feeling that one!

Phillipe: Let him have it, Kotori!

Brunhilde: Necromon, you will pay for violating my mind and body! With this sword, I will behead you in the name of Valhalla!

Lichdramon: Just because you're no longer under my control, doesn't mean I can't destroy you!

AuroraInumon: Look out, Kotori!

MetalSeadramon: Seeing you fight renews my strength, Kotori. Now, Leviamon, why don't we finish this?

KaiserGreymon: Dark Masters, you're through!

Ophanimon: Lilithmon, it's time to surrender!

ChaosGallantmon: There's a lot of activity going on ahead. What's happening? (turns around seeing an explosive burst of black energy shooting through the Gates of Paradise) What's happening?!

Barbamon: Norn, I've found you, dear. Now to take you and remaining pieces before I establish myself as ruler of the five Digital Realms!

Madoudramon: You're a fool, Barbamon! I've neglected to tell you...

(A loud scream pierces the sky as every Digimon within the Gates of Paradise feels an immense power rip through the sanctuary.)

Azulongmon: Is it too late?!

Zhuqiaomon: I thought they were able to prevent Madoudramon from getting the pieces!

Omegamon: That beam of light just tore through the Gates of Paradise! Oh no, Goddramon! Holydramon!

(The Heart of Valmarmon calls upon the other pieces as a giant demonic body starts to form. Everyone close by witnessed the Demon God arise. A sea of misery and darkness quickly engulfs the vicinity, alarming the Digiteams.)

Valmarmon: (roars upon being revived)

Madoudramon: Welcome back, Lord Valmarmon!

Anubimon: ….the day we've feared is here. We couldn't... stop it...

BlazeGallantmon: It can't be!

Tai: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_!

_**What, Paradise Collapses?! The Seven Pieces Reunited?!**_

Granasmon: Ancientmon, our situation has gone astray.

xxxxx

**A/N: **We got a series of restorations as this chapter title implied! Inumon gets cured and bonds with Himura to form AuroraInumon! Phillipe overcomes the Black Panther and regains his Light of Victory; he additionally gains a new Beast warrior form. Himura meets Hel, the daughter of Loki (more on this in the upcoming _Valkyrie Advent _fic coming in maybe a year of a half/two years from now) and learns of his connection to his preincarnation Siegfried. Last, but not least Brunhilde/Kotori is revived at long last!

Yeah, a whole lot of stuff happened again leading to the final part of this arc. And we're drawing close to the end. Barbamon's revealed as a backstabber (being the Demon Lord of Greed) and Madoudramon will stop at nothing to take back his three pieces (the guy's obsession with Valmarmon's revival knows no bounds).

Thanks to LazerWulf for writing the brief explanation Anubimon gave Himura about the Digital Hazard and X-Virus connection.

Necromon reveals his ugly demonic form: Lichdramon. And just when things were going south... Kotori happened. Anyone looking forward to Necromon getting served by an infuriated Valkyrie?

Next time, this arc concludes, but surely will leave you some lasting impressions and plenty of epicness to come! As for who is responsible for that beam that apparently damages Digi-Paradise... all I can tell you is want and see. ;)

Until the next update, send a review and see you soon!


	54. Paradise Collapses? 7 Pieces Reunited!

**A/N: **With this chapter, this arc is drawing to an end and I intend to go all out before 'you know who' comes out to party. Several conflicts though will get resolved here, including on in particular involving the revival/return of a certain friend of Himura and cousin of Phillipe. And how can we forget Barbamon's revealed as a backstabber? Will karma come back and bite him in the ass?

Just to clarify: In this chapter's title, it's _Paradise_ that's about to fall, not the _Paradais _organization. Just making sure you know that.

Anyway, let us begin!

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Digital Paradise/Away from Western Gates/2:23 AM**_

**(Cue Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann OST - **_**Nikopol**_**)**

A combination of shock and awe spread over the Beast Tamers, Phillipe, and their cohorts. Witnessing Valkyrie Brunhilde taking up her sword against Lichdramon was an astounding sight to behold. Brunhilde maintained a fierce gaze on the necromancer monster. Lichdramon's face contorted as he came to the realization that he no longer holds control over her. With sword in hand, Brunhilde was ready to strike down and obliterate the monster that used her body for his nefarious means.

"Kotori?!" AuroraInumon exclaimed, witnessing the Valkyrie not moving an inch from her mid-air spot. _The sword really worked like she said it would! _He gazed down the legendary sword, Gram, and sighed to himself. _At least, I'll be able to keep my soul, Inumon._

"Yeah! That's my cousin all right!" Phillipe cheered her on.

Masaru hollered to Brunhilde. "Now take him down!"

BlazeGallantmon was astounded. "She was able to damage him good with just one hit!"

QuakeGargomon added, equally impressed. "If she's anything like the Senshi in their Valkyrie forms, I like our chances in this situation."

StormSakuyamon was intrigued by Brunhilde's strength feat. "And considering the size difference between these two... I'm impressed, especially with her." _Wow, so, this is really Kotori?!_

Lichdramon twisted his head around and seethed upon seeing Brunhilde at plain sight. He growled and turned around seeing Brunhilde lowering her sword. The Valkyrie briefly paused before gliding forward and attempting to behead him. Lichdramon narrowly evaded the Valkyrie's wrath and with his head still intact. He flipped his tail across and struck Brunhilde down. The Valkyrie landed on all fours and whirled around to see Lichdramon already above her ready to sit on her.

Phillipe and AuroraInumon both slammed into Lichdramon, pushing the behemoth away from Brunhilde. Brunhilde recovered quickly and jumped hitting Lichdramon with an uppercut. Physically jaw jacked by the Valkyrie's raw power, Lichdramon stumbled back with his bottom jaw broken into pieces. He immediately beckons his friends to engage the Beast Tamers, Masaru, Phillipe, and the others. The revenant army of beast and humanoid warriors charged toward the Beast Biomergers, Masaru, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Phillipe, Artemismon Lunar Mode, and Wynn.

"C'mon, guys! Let's get these undead freaks off our backs!" BlazeGallantmon said, shooting off a barrage of _**Phoenix Shots**_ at the undead warriors.

QuakeGargomon bumrushed through more undead soldiers. He picked up a few and used them as battering rams against the hordes of warriors heading his way.

StormSakuyamon summoned a tornado to sweep and blow away a bunch of Lichdramon's warriors.

Masaru clobbered some undead warriors. ShineGreymon BM clubbed away undead warriors with his sword. Artemismon LM made full use of Phillipe's borrowed light and speedblitzed through more revenant soldiers. Phillipe transferred more of his Light of Victory via his DDM-G and into Wynn to give her speed necessary to outrun and take down a few revenant warriors.

Lichdramon growled angrily as he rose up glaring down Brunhilde, AuroraInumon, and Phillipe.

"He knows he can't win now that we're together again," Phillipe said.

Brunhilde turned around seeing MetalSeadramon engaging Leviamon.

"Kotori, MetalSeadramon can handle that guy," AuroraInumon reassured her. "We need you to help us deal with Necromon!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Himura... or, is it Inumon now?"

"AuroraInumon," he answered.

Brunhilde smirked. "Hah, whatever you say. I'm glad to see you both again. You, too, Phillipe." She brandished her sword and lowered into a battle posture next to them. "How about we make this reunion a memorable one?" She pointed her sword to Lichdramon and declared. "Necromon, you will pay for violating both my mind and my body! With this sword, I will behead you in the name of Valhalla!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/2:25 AM**_

The Bio-Hybrid Digimon trio, BioDarkdramon, BioSpinomon, and BioLotusmon, were laying unconscious after suffering defeat. Daimaomon stood over them like the dominant demon lord he's been known to become. After shrinking down to his normal height, but still a towering behemoth even in his natural size, he looked down and felt something glowing in his pocket. He pulled out an object that resembled a purple gem encased in a silver locket.

Clenching the item in hand, Daimaomon smirked evilly. "Necromon, I can feel your distress. Seems you've been unable to defeat your enemies. Just shows how truly weak you are without your phylactery. And since you're so weak, I hold your fate in my hands." He saw that the gem was pinpointing the location of Lichdramon and his adversaries. He slipped the object into his pocket and chortled. "I'm done entertaining myself here. Perhaps, I should go find my next victim." With that, he hovered off the ground and glided off to a new location.

xxxxx

Chapter 54

_**What, Paradise Collapses?! The Seven Pieces Reunited?!**_

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/2:25 AM**_

Barbamon was closing near the location of where Norn and the remaining pieces were guarded. Just as he made progress, Apollomon and Witchmon cut him off from the pass. He paused looking around every direction until Madoudramon, too, arrived.

"You three got me cornered. Heh, what shall I ever do to get out of this?" Barbamon said in a sardonic tone. He kept the box containing the three pieces close to him.

Apollomon demanded. "Give us the box, Barbamon! You don't realize putting them together revives Valmarmon! Don't be a fool and do this for your own personal gain!"

Madoudramon interjected. "You never intended to help revive Lord Valmarmon to begin with! Barbamon, you will pay for your treachery! Lord Valmarmon will...!" He was quickly cut off by Barbamon's insidious laughter.

"...won't do anything to me as long as the pieces are kept apart. I'm not intending to put the pieces together, but merely gather them in one sitting while I harness the Demon God's power for myself! However, I can't do it alone. I require Norn's power to unseal the pieces' powers. Then, I will draw in all the Demon God's power to become the next Demon God and rule all four Digital Realms!"

"This guy's insane!" Witchmon conveyed her contempt for the madman.

Apollomon produced an arrow from his fist and aimed it for Barbamon. "We're not letting you near that child or the other four pieces. Barbamon, this is your last warning. Relinquish the box."

Barbamon laughed them off. "Come and take it!" He raised his staff and fired a demonic magic beam that forced everyone to take cover.

Madoudramon jumped up and bumrushed Barbamon. He tackled the Demon Lord of Greed and pulverized him into a side wall. As he attempted to engulf him in dark flames, Barbamon vanished from his hold. Madoudramon turned around and saw Barbamon floating away laughing.

"Madoudramon, get back here!" Madoudramon beelined after the demon.

Apollomon and Witchmon both broke into a run and pursued them. Unbeknownst to them, HiSuzakumon was already closing in near them with every intention to aid Madoudramon.

xxxxx

Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon handily double teamed WarDevidramon. Whilst Vulcanusmon pummeled the cybernetic dragon with his weapon, Jupitermon pulverized him with lightning-charged blasts. WarDevidramon tried putting up his guard against his opponents' attacks, but their attacks managed to slow him down.

"Stay on him, Vulcanusmon! We can't let him through!"

Vulcanusmon repeatedly battered WarDevidramon's chest hard. "I'm doing all I can, but this sucka is too big! My attacks look like they're just tickling him!"

"No, he's definitely feeling pain!" Jupitermon saw WarDevidramon's face contorting after every blast he hit him with. He flew up and blasted WarDevidramon in the face.

Fuming and growing agitated, WarDevidramon hastily glided through the room while taking the two Olympus warriors down. Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon both landed on their feet and recovered from WarDevidramon's relentless attack. WarDevidramon opened his palms and aimed for the two warriors.

"DIE!" WarDevidramon bellowed, unloading a barrage of missiles through the slots lodged inside his palms. "_**Burning Missiles!**_"

As Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon readily prepared to intercept them, a powerful projectile slashed through the walls behind them and destroyed the missiles. Taken aback, WarDevidramon watched as a caped figure rocketed through the billowing smoke covering the hallway. Omegamon struck WarDevidramon's face hard with a headbutt and slashed him across the chest.

"_**Transcendent Sword!**_" The Royal Knight dazed WarDevidramon, allowing Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon to regain their composure. "That should slow him down for you two." He acknowledged the two Olympus warriors.

"Where's Madoudramon?" asked Tai. "We know we must've infiltrated this place after that explosion went off!"

"He's made past this area! He's on his way to get the pieces!" Jupitermon said. "Apollomon and a few others have already gone past us!"

Omegamon added. "All right, that's where we're going. Tai, Matt, hang on tight!" With that, he pointed his Garuru Cannon to the ceiling and unleashed a beam that made a big enough hole for him to fly through.

As WarDevidramon recovered, he looked up ready to pay Omegamon back. Jupitermon ran up and punched him hard in the chest. Vulcanusmon clubbed WarDevidramon's face, nearly taking the cybernetic dragon's head off. WarDevidramon quickly rebounded sending missiles at their direction.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the other three Demon Beast Generals were still fighting off Marsmon, Dianamon, and Plutomon. Plutomon and the Olympus warriors proved to be more than capable of matching the Beast Generals.

Marsmon dashed forward to meet ChiGenbumon. Empowering his fist with immense fire, he attempted to hit ChiGenbumon. The Demon Beast General narrowly evaded the Olympus Digimon's fist and clubbed his back with an elbow strike. Marsmon whirled around and punched ChiGenbumon back.

Dianamon and MizuSeiryuumon traded strikes with their weapons. MizuSeiryuumon tried spearing her with his lance, but Dianamon stopped his lance strike with her staff and repelled him an icy blast.

KazeByakkomon and Plutomon locked up briefly until the latter overpowered and slammed the Beast General into the nearest wall. As Plutomon coated his fist with dark energy, he prepared to pummel KazeByakkomon to death, but KazeByakkomon headbutted Plutomon. KazeByakkomon slipped out of Plutomon's grasp and recovered to his feet.

The fighting was immediately interrupted as an immense beam blasted through the floor. Everyone fighting paused to see Omegamon floating through.

"Omegamon!" Dianamon called out.

"Seems we're getting closer," Omegamon muttered as he pointed to the ceiling. "You three keep it up! I know Madoudramon's passed through here!"

"Yes, he's getting closer to the other pieces!" Marsmon exclaimed while wrestling with ChiGenbumon. "Don't worry about us! You go on ahead!"

Nodding, Omegamon blasted through the next ceiling and flew up toward to the top most third level. The Olympus warriors and Plutomon continued on fighting off the Demon Beast General trio.

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/2:30 AM**_

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban OST – **_**The Dementors Converge**_**)**

BlazeGallantmon, StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, ShineGreymon BM, and Artemismon LM slew through the army of revenant warriors that Lichdramon summoned to keep the Digimon occupied. While the revenants were weak individually, their large numbers proved problematic for them. BlazeGallantmon spun through the air unleashing waves of flames that eradicated the zombies. To BlazeGallantmon's annoyance, these undead warriors regenerated.

"They won't stay down!" BlazeGallantmon yelled.

ShineGreymon BM slapped down a few revenants with his shield. He then cut up some with his sword. The dissected zombies pieced themselves together and reformed.

"What's it gonna take?!" QuakeGargomon wondered as he looked around seeing more revenants surrounding them.

StormSakuyamon put up her guard, parrying some zombies off her staff. "Keep them busy! Somehow maybe if we destroy Lichdramon, these monsters may dissipate!"

"C'mon, you guys! Take him down already!" Masaru called to AuroraInumon, Brunhilde, and Phillipe.

All three of them were still occupied with Lichdramon, who kept regenerating from their attacks. A new bottom jaw reformed to replace the one Brunhilde broke off. Brunhilde went on the offense, fiercely cutting through Lichdramon's body and breaking off the bones. AuroraInumon drove his claws into Lichdramon's chest, but the necromancer monster threw him off. Brunhilde flew up hitting him in the face again with her sword. This time the left side of his face cracked apart, leaving a giant hole where his eye still glowed. A new layer of bone reformed over the left half of the face.

"C'mon, now!" Brunhilde snapped.

"You can break my body apart, but nothing you do will keep me down permanently! I'm essentially an immortal!" Lichdramon laughed while charging up and swinging his tail over Brunhilde, who narrowly dodged his reach and flew over his head.

"Kotori! There has to be something that keeps Necromon and his warriors from dying!" Phillipe called out.

"You're asking the wrong person, Phillipe," Brunhilde collected her breath.

Lichdramon bumrushed Brunhilde, AuroraInumon, and Phillipe again. As the trio evaded the behemoth, Lichdramon turned around and expelled purple mist from his mouth. The trio moved away realizing the mist decomposed a large rock sitting behind them.

"Don't let that stuff hit you, guys!" Phillipe warned them.

Lifting her sword into the air, Brunhilde beckoned for her steed. "Grani! Come forth!" After calling on him, a storm cloud formed over them, which opened up revealing a portal that released a crimson orange stallion with red wings and a golden mane. Glancing up to find her majestic flying steed hanging over her, she flew up to greet him. "Grani, I'm me again. It's good to see you again, my friend."

"Good to have you back, Brunhilde," Grani bowed before his Valkyrie rider. "You can't imagine how happy I am you're free of that horrible necromancer's control!"

"Don't worry. I have a free will again," the Valkyrie said, hugging his face. As she mounted his back, she raised her sword. "What's making it hard for us is figuring out his weakness. He keeps regenerating after every critical blow he hit him with."

Grani chuckled, which dumbfounded Brunhilde.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember, Brunhilde? As a Valkyrie, you're able to call upon the spirits of the dead and can manipulate them."

"I can do that?!"

"Yes. All of Lord Odin's Valkyries are the messengers sent to retrieve warriors who've died in battle and bring them to the afterlife hall in Valhalla. These deceased warriors become Einjerhar."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"You and the Maidens are like daughters to Odin."

"So then, Odin's like my father figure...?"

"Yes, look out!" Grani warned as he swerved away saving him and Brunhilde from getting hit by Lichdramon's tail.

Brunhilde retaliated by catching Lichdramon's tail with her hand and backhanding it. Grani ascended into the air with Brunhilde hanging onto him.

"So, I'm able to control dead warriors. That means I can control Necromon's warriors?"

"More or less, yes, but they have to be deceased."

"Which these guys are," an evil smirk thought crossed Brunhilde's mind. "Hey, Grani, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Necromon can revive the dead to fight for him. Well, apparently, now so can I, but I can control his warriors and convert them to my Einherjar."

"Precisely."

"Necromon, you messed with someone who can play your own game," Brunhilde said, watching AuroraInumon and Phillipe holding off Lichdramon as long as they can. Readying her sword, Brunhilde narrowed her determined gaze toward Lichdramon. "But, we still need to find his weakness and stop him from regenerating himself!" She veered her view from Lichdramon and caught MetalSeadramon's struggle with Leviamon. "Don't let up, MetalSeadramon. You can take him down." She quickly turned back to Lichdramon and then shifted her focus on the undead warriors attacking the Beast Biomergers.

Grani added. "Ready whenever you are."

"Let's make this count, Grani," Brunhilde said, lifting her sword while invoking the internal mystical powers that which were bestowed to her. Closing her eyes, the Valkyrie focused on utilizing her Valkyrie magic. "By the power of Valhalla, grant me authority over the deceased warriors forced into servitude by this necromancer." As she opened her eyes, her eyes gleamed as a purple mist seeped through her sword. _Odin, please help give me strength._

**(End theme)**

Amidst the battle with Lichdramon and his revenant warriors, Wynn slipped behind a large rock. She took this time to reflect to a brief telepathic conversation with Witchmon, which she kept from the others. Kneeling down, she summoned Petit Dragon.

"Wynn, don't you think we need to relay to the others about that phylactery?"

"If Witchmon hadn't told us of its existence, we wouldn't have figured out Necromon's weakness. Apparently she's busy helping the Olympus Digimon deal with a bigger dilemma; so, she's relying on me. Petit, are you ready?"

Petit nodded. "Whenever you are, but let's hurry!"

"Yes, but I have to wonder where Daimaomon is..." Before Lynn could finish, a revenant soldier found her and raised his sword over her. She picked up Petit and dashed away quickly using Phillipe's light. _Witchmon, I won't let you down!_

xxxxx

_Flashback/Witchmon's Rejuvenation Chamber/Few moments ago_

_During Witchmon's 'rejuvenation' period, she secretly contacted the Charmers to check on their progress and find out what was happening in their battles. Wynn was quick to address her teacher alarming her about her group's troubles with Lichdramon and his regeneration._

"_I see. I'm glad you've contacted me, Wynn. Seeing as me and that conniving jerk Necromon go way back, there's something you need to know. Necromon took with a mystic item called the phylactery. It was forbidden from use in Witchenly as its wicked power allows the user to revive the dead, but it also traps the user's soul into the object granting the user immortality. In order to nullify his and his undead warriors' regenerative powers, you and your group must destroy the phylactery."_

"_Is that all? Oh, thank, you, Miss Witchmon...!"_

"_That's not all, Wynn. There's something you should know. When Witchenly sent mages to hunt Necromon, they reported that Necromon fought Daimaomon over the phylactery. Before Necromon had a chance to find and use it, Daimaomon took the phylactery during their apparent scuffle. Why do I know this? Because I was one of those sent to locate that creep. I could've captured Necromon if I wanted, but knowing me and my group would stand no chance against Daimaomon... we were called back to Witchenly. _

_Believe me when I say this, Wynn. Necromon is the kind of guy who doesn't like not being in charge. The only way I see a monster like Daimaomon be in charge if if Daimaomon himself has something over him..."_

_Wynn telepathically asked. "You mean..."_

"_You got it. It's all about the phylactery. These demon lords and Mao Kings will go to any lengths to even back stab, deceive, and steal from each other. In this case, Daimaomon has blackmailed Necromon to do his bidding. If Necromon refuses, Daimaomon will use or even destroy the phylactery."_

"_In the hands of Daimaomon, who knows what he could do with it! Don't worry we'll stop him, but the only problem is we can't find Daimaomon. We know is out here fighting against one of the other Chosen groups."_

"_That's a problem. You guys will need to find Daimaomon someway before he finds you. Wait, I think I've pinpointed Daimaomon's location! He's around the Northern Gates area. I see you and your group are several miles from the Western Gates. You might just get lucky. He's preparing to leave his spot and looks to be heading your way! Make sure and let Phillipe know!"_

"_I'll do my best! Thank you so much, Miss..."_

"_Just call me Witchmon, kiddo. Oh, and make sure Necromon gets what's coming to him! Once that phylactery is destroyed, his soul will be returned to his body and he'll be vulnerable to anyone's attacks! Now make sure Phillipe or somebody kicks his sorry butt!"_

"_We won't let you down, Witchmon!"_

_Witchmon opened her eyes, cutting off her communication link with the Charmers. She sighed deeply and smiled. "I know you won't, Wynn." Subsequently following this, she heard the explosions emanate outside the chamber where the pursuit for Madoudramon was well underway. _

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/2:37 AM**_

"Everyone! Another one of the Mao Kings is heading this way!" Wynn warned her colleagues, who were still involved in their battles. "Daimaomon! He's likely heading our way!"

The Beast Biomergers, Phillipe, Brunhilde, Artemismon, and company overheard Wynn's warning. Lichdramon paused as he was unfortunately reminded of the phylactery. He was taken aback abruptly that Daimaomon, the Mao King that blackmailed him with the phylactery, was advancing toward their location.

"Wonder what's got you worked up?" AuroraInumon scoffed.

BlazeGallantmon was befuddled. "What's this about Daimaomon?"

_Damn it! He's coming here?! _Lichdramon mentally panicked as he mounted a quick offensive attack on AuroraInumon and Phillipe. _I have to get rid of these fools first! There's no way I'm letting any of them alive before that bastard comes here to steal MY glory!_

Brunhilde watched Lichdramon's accelerate his fighting pattern. "C'mon, why isn't it working? Grani, those undead warriors are supposed to be under my control by now!"

"Patience. You're still rusty at this. They will be under your command any time now."

"I hope soon," Brunhilde muttered.

MetalSeadramon lunged into Leviamon while striking him headfirst with a headbutt. Leviamon rebounded as he bit into the metallic sea serpent and snapped off his two tails. The ex-Dark Master bellowed painfully as he was now at Leviamon's mercy.

"MetalSeadramon, no!" Brunhilde screamed, but before she could save him and risk losing focus on her Valkyrie magic... AuroraInumon lunged at Leviamon and saved MetalSeadramon from imminent death by Leviamon's jaws.

ShineGreymon BM and Masaru switched out with AuroraInumon while helping Phillipe deal with Lichdramon. However, Masaru hurried over to Wynn and reached her.

"Where's Daimaomon?"

"He might be coming this way."

"If he is, then me and ShineGreymon will be there to greet him!"

AuroraInumon helped MetalSeadramon off the ground.

"Thanks, old friends," MetalSeadramon said, raising his body up and fighting the pain from his torn tails.

AuroraInumon brandished his weapon and glared down Leviamon. "You're my opponent now, Leviamon!"

Leviamon cackled. "Perfect. I'll snap your body like a twig!" He lunged forward with his jaws widening open. He tried catching AuroraInumon with his jaws, but the Beast Biomerger jumped up kicking him in the head. "Ugh!" He was faceplanted into the ground by AuroraInumon.

AuroraInumon landed behind Leviamon. "You'll have to be faster to catch me!"

"Thanks Himura and Inumon!" Brunhilde called out. Suddenly, she felt an immense mystical power building up in her body and sword. _It's coming through?! Finally! Now I can use it!_ "All right, Grani, let's do this!" With that, Grani glided through the air while Brunhilde spread her mystical aura over Lichdramon's warriors.

The aura spread out far and wide past the vicinity as Lichdramon's other undead warriors would soon be effected by Brunhilde's Einherjar spell.

"Please let this magic work..." The Valkyrie prayed.

xxxxx

Daimaomon was closing toward the Western Gates vicinity. He saw an array of activity far ahead as he felt Lichdramon's dark presence, which was equally as vile as his own.

"Necromon, you had better kill off some of those fools before I get there. If I don't see any dead bodies there, you will share their fates!"

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/2:40 AM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Frenzied Battle**_**)**

Barbamon came to a stop when Madoudramon teleported right in front of him. Cutting Barbamon off from the pass, Madoudramon lunged forward and punched him back. He grabbed the box from Barbamon, but the Mao King held onto it tight keeping it from Madoudramon. They went into a tug of war with the box until Apollomon and Witchmon arrived.

"There!" Witchmon pointed toward the two villains fighting over the box.

Apollomon quickly generated the flames on his back and produced a solar ball, which he launched at the villains. "_**Solblaster!**_" He managed to catch Barbamon and Madoudramon with the attack.

While Madoudramon took most of the attack, Barbamon managed to slip away with the box. However, another fire blast came hurtling toward Barbamon and caught him in the chest. Barbamon was pinned down to the ground as the box fell from his clutches.

HiSuzakumon arrived to pick up the box.

"HiSuzakumon! That box contains our Valmarmon pieces!" Madoudramon called out to him. "Barbamon has betrayed us and intends to use the pieces for himself!"

HiSuzakumon held onto the box and shifted his view on Barbamon. He readily forged a large fire arrow and aimed it for the Mao King.

"For betraying our cause, you'll pay with your life, traitor," HiSuzakumon stated, preparing to shoot Barbamon with it.

Before he got the chance to shoot, an explosion blasted through the ground. This caught everyone by surprise and even knocked most of them back. In midst of the explosion, HiSuzakumon flew back into the nearest wall and lost the box, which fell to the ground. Emerging from the hole was Omegamon with Tai and Matt.

"Omegamon!" Witchmon exclaimed.

"Omegamon, we need to get the box away from them! It contains their pieces of Valmarmon!" Apollomon warned the Royal Knight.

Tai turned around and saw Barbamon grabbing the box. "There! Omegamon, he has the box!"

Upon seeing Barbamon holding the box, Omegamon glided forward to catch the Mao King. Barbamon cackled evilly and teleported out of his reach. Omegamon stopped and looked over to his right where Barbamon was heading off to the opposite direction.

"He's getting closer to Norn and the remaining pieces we have!" Apollomon reminded Omegamon.

"Let's hurry, Omegamon!" Matt insisted.

"He won't get away with uniting the pieces!" Omegamon declared as he rocketed across the hallway and followed Barbamon's direction.

"HiSuzakumon, take care of these two! I'm going after them!" Madoudramon declared as he teleported out leaving the Demon Beast General behind.

HiSuzakumon shifted his focus on Apollomon and Witchmon.

"Witchmon, you might want to leave this to me," Apollomon insisted, beckoning the mage to back away.

"Are you kidding? I didn't get this far to haul butt and turn away! I'm staying here!" Witchmon refused.

HiSuzakumon imbued both of his fists with flames. "It doesn't matter if it's one or the both of you, I'm going to have fun beating you two around. If you live long enough, you will be witnesses to Lord Valmarmon's return. There's no stopping the inevitable!" He charged ahead to meet the the two Digimon. He went into fisticuffs with Apollomon, leaving Witchmon to evade their head-on clash.

Witchmon moved to the sidelines and forged a magic spell to cast on HiSuzakumon. However, HiSuzakumon wouldn't have none of it and used a fire whip to whip the mage back. Witchmon hit the nearest wall.

"Witchmon!" Apollomon roared and bumrushed HiSuzakumon, striking him with a fist to the Demon Beast General's jaw. Dazing HiSuzakumon, he speared HiSuzakumon into another wall and pummeled him with a barrage of body shots.

xxxxx

Getting up from his post, Neptunmon felt an immense demonic presence coming near. He gripped his trident and saw Barbamon heading his way.

"So, you finally came, intruder," Neptunmon muttered, narrowing his eyes and readying to defend his post. "You're not Madoudramon, but I know a foul evil presence when I sense one!" He pointed his trident and fired a lightning blast toward Barbamon.

Barbamon evaded the incoming blast and floated over the ceiling laughing.

"No, but I don't need that foolish Madoudramon to further my goals! Stand aside, Olympus warrior! I've come for the other pieces and my precious Norn!"

"You're going to go through me first, Demon Lord!" Neptunmon shot upward and struck Barbamon with his trident.

Barbamon instinctively put up a barrier to resist Neptunmon's trident attack.

"Neptunmon! Don't let him through!" Omegamon called out from the other side of the hall.

Suddenly, an ice beam came hurtling toward both Neptunmon and Barbamon. Both Digimon evaded the beam.

"_**Wave of Depth!**_" Neptunmon slammed his trident down and summoned a giant tidal wave that swept the entire hallway.

Both Barbamon and Omegamon managed to fly over the tidal wave. Madoudramon suddenly came phasing through a wall during the commotion and flew up tackling Barbamon once again.

"Get the box away from them, Omegamon!" Tai commanded.

As Omegamon tried to intervene, Barbamon teleported out of Madoudramon's reach. Omegamon's launched double beams that hit Madoudramon instead. Barbamon floated over with the box still in his possession. Neptunmon once again stopped him from getting near the secured chamber. Barbamon turned around to see Omegamon floating behind him.

"Give up, Barbamon. You're not going anywhere," Omegamon firmly stated. "Drop the box."

"No, it's not over yet," Barbamon still managed to maintain an evil smile. He didn't once take his eyes off the secured doors where behind them were Norn and the remaining pieces. Invoking a demonic incantation, the Mao King pressed a hand to the ground and casted a demonic spell that binded the two warriors.

**(End theme)**

"No! I can't move!" Neptunmon exclaimed, trying to move on his own but he couldn't with the demonic spell paralyzing him.

Omegamon strained to move his body. "He's casted a paralysis spell on us, Tai, Matt!"

"Yeah, I can't move either!" Matt said, gritting his teeth and trying to move.

Tai cursed at the Mao King's direction. "Damn you! You're not getting away...!"

"Ahaha, but I have! And none of you are in any condition to stop me!" The Mao King laughed and boasted at his paralyzed foes. He turned his attention to the secured doors standing in his way. "Just one more obstacle to go through and 'll have what I want." Then, with a wave of his hands, he unleashed enough demonic energies to produce an explosion that burned through the sealed doors. "_**Pandaemonium Lost!**_"

After easily burning down the doors, Barbamon's view was briefly blocked off by smoke from the explosion he created. As the smoke cleared, a wicked grin adorned his face as Norn and Ginryumon came into view. Naturally, Norn hid behind the container fearfully upon seeing the Mao King.

"I've found you, dear Norn. It's time to come back with me," Barbamon smiled wickedly, licking his lips.

"Norn, stay behind me!" Ginryumon ordered her back. "Barbamon, you aren't coming near her!"

"Is that so? You have no business trying to challenge a Mao King, foolish Digimon," Barbamon cackled. "Just hand over Norn and the pieces if you value your life."

"I'm not a selfish and greedy monster like you! I'd put my life at stake to ensure Norn lives!" Ginryumon declared as he took the initiative and lunged at Barbamon.

"GINRYUMON! NO!" Norn pleaded as Ginryumon slammed into Barbamon.

Barbamon floated up with Ginryumon's head lodged into his stomach. The Mao King quickly repelled Ginryumon back with his wand. Ginryumon hit the ground hard taking some damage from Barbamon's demonic wand. Ginryumon sat up waiting for Barbamon to float down. He lunged at him again, but Barbamon teleported behind him. He grabbed Ginryumon by his tail and slammed him into a wall.

"Ginryumon, no!" Norn cried, sitting on her knees and openly pleading to him. However, unbeknownst to her, her powers awakened and helped invoke her D-Cyber Digivice. _What's happening? It's my power again! Ginryumon, please evolve!_

Her prayers were answered as the pendulums on her Digivice activated.

"Eh?!" Barbamon was taken aback when Norn's D-Cyber activated.

Ginryumon's power was invoked as a similar white aura Norn wore covered him.

**(Cue Digimon Savers OST – **_**Believer!**_**)**

"Ginryumon _**Chou Shinka! Hisyarumon!**_" The Digimon yelled out, transforming into a grass green-skinned Chinese dragon. Two large orbs were held in the dragon's front limbs; an orange one on the left and a sea green one on the right.

Hisyarumon took advantage of Barbamon's distraction and spun himself into a burning wheel of green fire.

"_Every Direction Wheel!_" He bellowed, driving his burning body into Barbamon and greatly wounding the Mao King.

Barbamon howled in excruciating pain as the green fire cut through his body. He dropped to one knee. The box fell out of his reach as Barbamon desperately tried putting out the green fire covering him. Norn hurried over to Hisyarumon, who powered down from his fire wheel state, and embraced him.

"You evolved again. You answered my wish!"

"No, Norn. It was your powers that gave me the boost I required to evolve further."

"Thank you," she hugged him.

"BASTARD!" Barbamon bellowed as he swung his wand and unleashed an immense force that swept them both back. "You're going to pay dearly for this wound!" He ripped off the part of his cloak covering his chest to reveal the grisly wound Hisyarumon's fire inflicted. "For this, I will execute the Digimon first and take Norn for the taking!" Kicking the box aside, he seemingly ignored one of his main objectives in favor of the other. "Norn, come over and undo the seal on the container!" He pointed to the Valmarmon containment unit. "I know you're powering this by your own power. Undo it so I may take the remaining pieces! Or..."

Before he could finish, Hisyarumon launched himself into Barbamon and snatched the wand from his hand. He closed his jaws and snapped the wand in half, much to Barbamon's dismay.

_No! By destroying the wand, the seal over Omegamon and that Olympus warrior will become undone!_ Barbamon went agape in shock. He turned around seeing both Omegamon and Neptunmon moving again. "Damn! I've gotta make this quick!"

"Yes, you should, but unfortunately for you it's too late."

Upon hearing Madoudramon's voice, Barbamon looked on his right and spotted the source standing not too far from him. Barbamon backed away and scrambled over to grab the box.

"Look at how pathetic you look now, Barbamon," Madoudramon said. "Your plans are starting to come apart at the seems. I would help you, but seeing as you've betrayed me, I can't let you go any further with the box."

"You think it's over? Think again!" Barbamon cackled as he rushed over and grabbed Norn, pulling her close to him. He produced a blade and put it to her throat. "Look at that. I have what I need: both the pieces and Norn."

"NORN!" Hisyarumon exclaimed. "LET HER GO!"

"Unlikely to happen. I came what I seek and none of you can take them both from me!"

Madoudramon shook his head dismissively. "Look at how foolish you sound. Barbamon, the sin which you represent will be your own undoing. Don't meddle with a power that is beyond your control. Lord Valmarmon will see to it that you pay for your treachery."

"Big talk! Where is he now?! Valmarmon can't do anything to us as long as his pieces are not united!"

"Ah, but his influence hasn't wavered since his body was broken into seven pieces. All the evil that exists in the Digital Realms were greatly influenced by Valmarmon. Every Demon Lord has sought to become a Demon God much like my lord."

"Fool, I WILL become the next Demon God and all the Digital Realms will belong to me! With Norn's power, I'll use her to remove the Sovereigns!" Barbamon boasted.

Once Omegamon, Tai, Matt, and Neptunmon entered the chamber, Barbamon forced them to stand down while holding his hostage.

"Go ahead, Norn. Undo the seal, my dear! It's time to for me to extract the powers of the seven pieces and become the new Demon God!"

Norn fidgeted in Barbamon's hold and screamed. "NO! LET ME GO!" A spark suddenly lit and exploded within her as her full powers activated. A thicker sheet of white light consumed her and it was had enough power to repel Barbamon.

Norn turned around and instinctively put her hand over Barbamon's face. As if possessed by an otherworldly force, Norn's features conveyed serious intent. She grabbed the left side of his face and unleashed an immense wave of light that tore off his flesh.

Norn yelled out as her screams were in-synch with an otherworldly voice. "_**LET GO!**_"

"GAAARGH!" Barbamon howled painfully as he hit the front of the containment and grabbed the missing half of his face that Norn destroyed. This allowed Madoudramon to swiftly take the box from his hand.

However, Omegamon interjected and shot the box out of Madoudramon's hands.

Before long, another blast cracked open a hole in the ceiling. Everyone looked up and to their surprise it was MirageGaogamon Burst Mode and Thomas. Accompanying them were the other DATS members, excluding Masaru and ShineGreymon.

"Great timing, guys!" Tai called out to the DATS Team.

**(End theme)**

_No! I was close!_ Madoudramon growled. He looked around and realized the numbers were stacked against him. "I'm sorry, Lord Valmarmon. I've failed." he hung his head and seemingly prepared himself to surrender.

"No... no... no... NO! I refuse to quit!" Barbamon screeched madly as he pulled down his hand, revealing the grotesque image of what used to be his left face. It was completely torn off with exposed and burnt tendrils with an eyeball hanging out. Green blood spilled from the wound as he shot a glare toward Norn, who was still bathed in the heavenly white light.

"It's over, Barbamon! You can't win with all of us here!" Thomas attempted to force a surrender from the Demon Lord of Greed.

Looking down at the box, Barbamon tried lunging forward to grab it, but Omegamon kicked it aside. Norn picked it up and used her powers to nullify the demonic aura over the box.

"I can't believe we got both Madoudramon and Barbamon!" Ikuto said in astonishment.

Omegamon pointed his Garuru Cannon at the two villains. "The Valmarmon revival has been averted. Your mission has failed." He beckoned to DATS team. "Help us apprehend the other criminals within the facility."

"You got it!" Yoshino replied in earnest along with her teammates.

As Omegamon and Neptunmon prepared to collect the two former conspirators, Canewomon arrived just in time. Her eyes immediately fell on Madoudramon as Omegamon picked him up.

"Can it be...?" Canewomon muttered. _MahouGarurumon?!_

xxxxx

_**Away from the Western Gates/2:46 AM**_

While the Beast Biomergers continued holding off the undead warriors, Lichdramon took on ShineGreymon BM, Masaru, and Phillipe. Despite their efforts, none of their attacks seemed to do anything to slow Lichdramon down. Between Lichdramon's already strong and his regeneration, he was seemingly unstoppable.

Artemismon LM flew through the undead warriors and cleared the path. She flew over to where Phillipe was having trouble. Lichdramon swung his tail down attempting to hit the Victory Tamer, but Phillipe used his speed to evade his tail swipes. Phillipe zipped up to Lichdramon's face and clocked him in the jaw with a lightning fast punch. Barely fazed, Lichdramon prepared to blew an acidic mist at the Victory Tamer. Artemismon LM flew up pushing Phillipe away as the mist blew past them by a hair's breadth. ShineGreymon BM bumrushed Lichdramon and slashed his arms off with his sword.

Lichdramon laughed off ShineGreymon's valiant attempt to disarm and regenerated new arms.

"What the heck is she waiting for?!" Wynn looked up watching Brunhilde calling forth her full Valkyrie power.

Brunhilde concentrated more while still holding her sword overhead. _C'mon! I'm supposed to be controlling the dead? Why aren't those zombie soldiers turning against the big bony bastard?!_

"Brunhilde, look!" Grani directed his Valkyrie rider toward the revenant warriors ceasing their attacks on the Beast Biomergers.

Dumbfounded by the zombies stopping, the Beast Biomergers ceased their attacks and watched the revenants turn their attention toward Lichdramon. Upon noticing his minions turning away from the Beast Tamers, Lichdramon was befuddled by this strange turn of events.

"What's going on? Why have you ceased your attacks?" Lichdramon demanded. "Why are you facing me? Turn your attention to our enemies!"

"Hey, what's the deal?! Why did they just stop attacking y'all?!" Masaru called to the Beast Biomergers.

BlazeGallantmon replied. "Beats us! We're left in the dark, too!"

QuakeGargomon meticulously analyzed the undead warriors and looked up toward Brunhilde. "It's starting to become clear, guys. I'm already starting to put two and two together."

StormSakuyamon asserted. "Well, tell us."

"Himura's friend, Kotori, is now a reawakened Valkyrie. Valkyries are like reapers in a sense that they take the dead soldiers to the realm of Valhalla. But, they also have control over the dead."

"So, this is Kotori's doing?!" BlazeGallantmon gawked and looked around at the undead warriors. "They don't even notice we're here anymore. So, she has total control of them now? Why can't the Senshi control the dead? I mean, they have Valkyrie forms."

"That's just it. Kotori, now Brunhilde, is a reincarnation of a true Valkyrie warrior. The Senshi's Valkyrie forms are just power upgrades for them. Them wearing Valkyrie armors don't necessarily make them true Valkyries, BlazeGallantmon. They're still Sailor Senshi through and through, but Brunhilde is the real deal," QuakeGargomon gazed up to Brunhilde, who was smiling upon realizing her powers were fully manifesting.

StormSakuyamon added. "Kotori's not so bad. Wish she was with us since the start."

AuroraInumon, MetalSeadramon, and Leviamon ceased their fighting to witness Brunhilde controlling Lichdramon's zombified warriors.

"Kotori's controlling those dead warriors now?!" MetalSeadramon was taken aback. He managed to laugh proudly for his former Tamer. "I always knew there was something special about you, my little bird. And you've really grown into a graceful and majestic bird that's left her cage."

AuroraInumon was captivated by Brunhilde's image and her new found control over the dead. "Lichdramon's really going to get it now."

"And you two are dead meat now!" Leviamon interjected while bumrushing both AuroraInumon and MetalSeadramon. He lunged forward slapping away MetalSeadramon.

AuroraInumon took the initiative and summoned a spear. He jumped forward and drove the spear into the right side of the beast's face. AuroraInumon slammed both hands together before pushing them into his face.

"_**Magnetic Impulse!**_" AuroraInumon activated the spear's secondary effect, which made Leviamon's body float by itself. He pulled Leviamon up and slammed him down while making good use of the magnetic pulls on the giant crocodile.

Upon seeing the undead warriors advancing on Lichdramon, Brunhilde genuinely smiled. "They're really turning against him! They're following my command now?!"

"How about using your powers to get those Digimon he turned into his puppets under your control? Let's give Necromon a taste of his own medicine, Brunhilde."

"Grani, you keep up with these great ideas and nothing's gonna beat us," Brunhilde said, turning a dark glare down to Lichdramon. "All right, let's see how you like more of your loyal puppets being turned against ya, you big bastard." With that, she raised her sword and concentrated. "Pharaohmon, Wizardmon, and Leomon, I am breaking you loose from the chains Necromon's placed on you. I am here to set you free!"

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/2:50 AM**_

MadLeomon Armed Mode stood poised to cut Felinismon Tribal Mode and Hiita the Fire Charmer. Jeri held her DDM-G ready to give her partners another Light of Victory power boost. Felinismon TM and Hiita showed signs of wear and fatigue having dragged the whole fight out. MadLeomon AM, on the other hand, being a zombified puppet didn't show any fatigue signs. The Deva bunch (Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, and Vajramon) guarded Jeri's group to give them time to recover.

"Please, no more, Leomon. Let's just end this," Jeri pleaded as to her surprise MadLeomon AM stopped his advance and turned away.

MadLeomon AM shifted his attention toward the direction of the Lichdramon battle. A subtle purple ring of light forged around his head. Brunhilde's influence started to override Necromon's. MadLeomon AM suddenly floated off the ground and was lured away from his current battle.

Felinismon TM was dumbfounded. "What the heck's going on? Why did Leomon just stop? Now, she's floating away!"

Hiita panted heavily, catching her breath. "I don't know, but this is a good thing. We gave him everything we had and he still kept coming for more!"

Vajramon sheathed his swords. "He's retreated for now, at least, but we should pursue him. He might lead us to Necromon."

Jeri hurried over to tend to her two partners. "Can you two still stand?"

"Of course, though we might need another boost," Felinismon AM said, nearly falling over out of exhaustion. Hiita and Jeri helped the Yuugao-fused warrior up. "Something tells me Necromon might've called Leomon off for some reason. Maybe he's in trouble?"

"Then, we're going over to see," Jeri insisted. "Hiita, can you transport us there?"

"Sure, I can," the Fire Charmer lifted her staff and magically produced a red bubble around them. She casted a second bubble around the Devas.

As the bubble carried the two bubble transports off to follow MadLeomon, Jeri had many thoughts running through her head. She had Himura, the other Tamers, and Leomon on her mind.

_Himura, I'm really worried you and Kotori might've crossed paths. I hope you're ok and that Kotori can be free from Necromon! _Jeri thought, shifting her focus on the route they were taking.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/2:50 AM**_

Breaking free from the pyramid confinement, Pharaohmon stepped out to confront Anubimon again. However, to his surprise, the Underworld lord wasn't there to greet him. Surveying around, the zombified warrior saw no one in sight he could get his hands on.

Suddenly, a similar purple ring of light produced over Pharaohmon's head. Necromon's control of him was nullified out. Brunhilde's influence wrested Necromon's mind control away from him. Pharaohmon quickly floated off the ground and headed to the same direction MadLeomon just went.

xxxxx

_**Central Gate/2:50 AM**_

With Yamidramon and Atolmdramon's help, Wizardmon was able to reach the Digi-Destined. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, and Cody held their ground unable to bring themselves to fight their old friend.

"All right, Wizardmon! Finish these annoyances!" commanded Yamidramon.

The Digi-Destined's partners were still in the middle of fighting off the Nightmare armies that the enemy brought. The endless numbers became too much for the Mega-level Digimon partners to keep up with and this prevented them from saving their partners.

Vikemon was the first to break through the enemy lines and rushed to save the Digi-Destined. "Cody!"

As Wizardmon lowered his staff and prepared to finish the Digi-Destined in one go, a purple ring formed around the zombified mage's head, which undid Necromon's control. Now placed under Brunhilde's influence, Wizardmon turned away and floated off leaving everyone behind.

Atolmdramon yelled. "Where are you going?! You're abandoning us and defying our orders?!"

Yamidramon was befuddled with the turn of events. "Don't tell me Necromon called him off?"

Sora sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, but why did Wizardmon just leave?"

Izzy added. "Wherever he's going, at least he's not attacking us anymore!"

Mimi watched Wizardmon float away from plain sight. "But, what if he stopped because he remembered us?"

"Whether he did or not doesn't matter now! We still have these two we have to worry about!" Joe said, picking up two sticks. He threw one to Cody. "Our Digimon are still caught in the whole war, we need to defend ourselves. Ready, Cody?"

"Yeah!" Cody brandished the stick like a kendo sword.

Both Yamidramon and Atolmdramon laughed together.

"You're welcome to try, but you're way over your heads!" Atolmdramon said.

Yamidramon drew out his swords. "This will be quick."

Just then, Vikemon plunged through the rock obstructions sitting in front of him. The Digi-Destined cheered on as Vikemon used his morning star to cleave the rock obstructions. Then, the behemoth grabbed both Yamidramon and Atolmdramon while slamming their heads together.

"All right, Vikemon!" Cody cheered on his partner.

"Is everyone ok? Sorry it took one of us long to get here, but the enemy numbers were getting hectic," Vikemon said, scooping up Cody and the others in his hands. "Cody, glad you were able to stand up to those two. By the way, where's Wizardmon?"

"He floated off and left, but we won't know why," replied Joe.

"Wherever he's going, I hope he isn't being turned loose on the others," Sora said with concern.

"Well, I'll keep you guys protected, but the other Digimon should've already cleared most of the enemies by now," Vikemon said, watching Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Valkyrimon, and the others fiercely taking down more of Madoudramon's forces.

Not too far from Kazu and Kenta's partners helped the Digi-Destined's Digimon reduce the enemy numbers. PsyAndromon and ShadowAngemon aided Valkyrimon and HerculesKabuterimon. Aussa, Lyna, and Dharc helped take out some of the smaller flunkies. Sandiramon, Indramon, and Pajiramon also provided much needed assistance aiding the Tamers and Digi-Destined.

"All right, we've got things under control now!" Kazu declared.

Kenta approached Kazu. "You think Phillipe is ok?"

"Sure, we just saw him conquer that black panther in our Digivices. Besides, dude, we have our own fights to worry about. Phillipe should have his Light of Victory powers back by now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Yeah, if Phillipe is back in top form, we should keep our games up!" Kenta exclaimed.

Kazu grinned as he beckoned PsyAndromon to plow through some Tankmon. "Now you're talking my game! Let's clean up these trash heaps, PsyAndromon!"

"Still, it's astonishing the Devas are on our side," Kenta said. "But, hey, we're all fighting a common enemy now. Just glad they're fighting with us."

xxxxx

_**Northern Gates/2:52 AM**_

**(Cue Bleach OST – **_**Heat of the Battle**_**)**

The Legendary Warriors' battle with the remaining Neo-Dark Masters drew every closer. KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon gained the upper hand by piercing through HiMachinedramon's armor. Piedmon grimaced while the two Legendary Warriors drove the crimson mechanized monster back.

"KaiserGreymon, on three!" MagnaGarurumon called out.

KaiserGreymon nodded. "One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" The two Warriors yelled as they unleashed their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_"

"_**Machinegun Destroy!**_"

_**Ba-Boom!**_

As the attacks consecutively impacted HiMachinedramon, Piedmon was nearly knocked off the behemoth's head.

"Fire back, HiMachinedramon! There's no way we're letting the Legendary Warriors deny us revenge on the Digi-Destined!" Piedmon commanded.

With that, HiMachinedramon's eyes glowed and mouth gaped. The two Legendary Warriors braced themselves for HiMachinedramon's attack. The behemoth opened the slots in his hands and unloaded blasts powerful enough to wipe out city blocks.

"_**Infinity Hand! / Giga Cannon!**_"

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon utilized quick evasive moves through the barrage of blasts. YamiLeomon, Ventimon, Donarmon, and Yetimon aided the two Warriors by counteracting and redirecting HiMachinedramon's blasts.

"Go for it, guys!" YamiLeomon called out, catching one of HiMachinedramon's blasts with a dark barrier.

KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon both took to the air. HiMachinedramon powered up his propellers and shot upward to meet the Legendary Warrior duo. Piedmon readied four swords and tossed them toward their direction.

"Time to end our dramatic story, Legendary Warriors! This is where you met your anti-climatic end!" The Dark Master leader boasted, gritting his teeth hard as he watched his swords go through the two Warriors.

"These games are getting old, Piedmon! And so is your demented showbiz act!" KaiserGreymon rebuked, flying down toward sword ready in hand.

MagnaGarurumon unleashed an immense beam from his chest and wiped out all of Piedmon's swords.

"Curse you!" Piedmon howled passionately.

YamiLeomon, Ventimon, Donarmon, and Yetimon grabbed each other's hands. They combined their spirit energies to forge a giant ball of light, which contained their elements.

"Power of Darkness!"

"Power of Wind!"

"Power of Lightning!"

"Power of Ice!"

The four Warriors raised their hands holding the compressed ball and preparing to launch it toward HiMachinedramon.

"Dark Masters! This is your final act!" The four Warriors yelled out in unison.

Meanwhile, Blademon, Terramon, Calypsomon, and Wildentmon used a similar combined attack the other four Warriors completed. Battered from the Warriors' attacks, Devitamamon stumbled around trying to get his bearings

"Power of Metal!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Wood!"

"It's over, Dark Master! Mull over your crimes!" Blademon shouted as he and his three colleagues launched their combined elemental ball.

Devitamamon tried dodging, but his body had taken enough damage that he couldn't maneuver properly anymore. He took the combined blast head-on as it engulfed him completely and wiped him out in one shot.

"AUUUUUGH!" Devitamamon let out his final roars as he perished for good.

YamiLeomon, Ventimon, Donarmon, and Yetimon threw their combined element ball that it slammed right into HiMachinedramon. The force of the immense ball knocked Piedmon right off the behemoth's head.

HiMachinedramon struggled to contain the ball, but its energies quickly tore through his metallic hide. However, the mechanized demon wasn't about to go out easily and quickly activated his self-destruction mechanism.

"Machinedramon, you fool!" Piedmon called out.

"_**Self-destruct mechanism activated...**_" A computerized voice came out of HiMachinedramon. His eyes turned pure white as beams of light shot through the lines on his body. "_**Detonation countdown commencement at 10 minus seconds.**_"

Piedmon whirled around as KaiserGreymon hit the Dark Master with multiple fire dragons. Finally, to top it off, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon doubled punched him into HiMachinedramon.

"Guys! Let's split!" KaiserGreymon beckoned to his nine colleagues. "The big guy's gonna detonate!"

"We better head for higher ground!" MagnaGarurumon pointed to a hill in the distance. "Over there!"

"Right!" The other Legendary Warriors replied in unison.

As the Ten Warriors stormed toward the hill, Piedmon hit the top of HiMachinedramon. He barely came to to see HiMachinedramon's whole body erupting.

"..._**two... one... detonation complete.**_"

Piedmon gaped and yelled, but his cries were silenced as grand explosion of light erupted from the behemoth. Both were caught in an envelope of white light that eradicated them completely. The explosion tore through several kilometers of the area. The remnants of the old Dark Masters went out in one grand spectacle with the final curtain falling on them.

The Ten Warriors emerged watching the light disperse and unveil the remains of the battlefield. All that remained was a ravaged landscape and no signs of the Neo-Dark Masters.

**(End theme)**

"Piedmon wanted to go out with a bang, he got his wish," Donarmon remarked, relieved that they laid the Dark Masters to rest.

YamiLeomon nodded. "And we just killed his chances of revenge on the Digi-Destined. But, I'm glad we were able to spare Tai and the others having to deal with Piedmon again."

"Yep, we did them a huge favor!" Yetimon said.

KaiserGreymon addressed the group. "We really pulled through two big battles, guys, but it isn't over yet."

Ventimon added. "Yeah, now all that remains is keeping Valmarmon from being revived."

"I hope they were able to stop Madoudramon and his cronies in time," MagnaGarurumon stated.

"All right, we're done here. Let's head back to the gates to see if anyone needs help. Maybe we'll meet with Omegamon or someone there. Legendary Warriors, follow me!" KaiserGreymon declared, leading his entourage onward to the gates.

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/2:55 AM**_

**(Cue Digimon World Data Squad OST – **_**Demon Lord Battle**_**)**

TK took cover when Seraphimon and NeoDevimon collided with each other. The two hated rivals were now at each other's throats. NeoDevimon applied a vice grip around Seraphimon's neck and attempted to snap his neck. Seraphimon shoved his hands under NeoDevimon's jaw and pushed him off. NeoDevimon glided up to the air and dive bombed into Seraphimon.

Seraphimon folded his wings around himself while NeoDevimon slashed at him. Having seen enough, TK took matters to his own hands and threw a rock to the back of NeoDevimon's back. The Mao King turned around shooting a demented glare at the bold Bearer of Hope.

"You won't win, Devimon! You couldn't beat us then and you won't now!"

"I will complete my revenge on you and Seraphimon. I will destroy all the hope you wield!" NeoDevimon boasted as he raised his hand, which was imbued with dark light. "Just for that, you can die with Seraphimon now!" With that, he pulled TK toward him with his darkness power.

Witnessing his body move on its own, TK couldn't break free. He was pulled toward NeoDevimon, who readily had his claws ready to grab him.

"TK!" Seraphimon shouted, invoking enough holy energies into his right hand. He charged into NeoDevimon and howled, driving a holy beam through NeoDevimon's chest...

...but, the crafty devil evaded the beam and grabbed TK anyway. He held TK by his throat and forced Seraphimon to hold ground.

NeoDevimon evilly chortled. "Don't move or the boy gets it!" He clenched his fingers around TK's throat and strangled him.

"TK!" Seraphimon called out. "You monster! Release him, Devimon!"

"Not until you kneel before me and call me master," the devilish fiend said, putting two fingers laced with dark energy under the blonde's sweaty throat. "Do it! I command you, Seraphimon!"

"Seraphimon... don't..." The blonde pleaded as he managed to speak out.

Seraphimon shook his head and slowly crouched down on one knee. He lowered his head much to NeoDevimon's sickening delight.

"Never thought I'd have one of the Celestials groveling before me. Now, call me master."

"Seraphimon, don't..."

"Be silent, wielder of Hope!" NeoDevimon clenched his fingers around TK's throat, zapping him with dark energy.

"STOP!" Before Seraphimon could intervene, TK's chest started to glow and revealed the Crest of Hope; a golden beam fired out of TK's chest and blinded NeoDevimon's face, burning the fiend's eyes.

NeoDevimon howled in excruciating pain and grabbed his eyes. He left himself wide open for Seraphimon to empower his fist with holy energy and unleash an immense beam of holy light through NeoDevimon's chest.

"Doesn't this take you back, Devimon?!" Seraphimon exclaimed. "However, I won't be going anywhere!" With that, he pulled his fist out of NeoDevimon and made him explode.

"CURSE YOU!" NeoDevimon yelled his last words as his data remains dissolved into tiny fragments.

Having expended some of his power, Seraphimon panted in fatigue, but had enough energy to fly over to TK. TK stood up rubbing his neck while his partner checked on him.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you this time, old friend," the Bearer of Hope genuinely said as Seraphimon pulled him into a hug.

Suddenly, Seraphimon and TK noticed the skies beginning to darken as the angel sensed an untold power hiding behind the dark clouds.

"Seraphimon? What's wrong?"

_This ominous presence. It's not Valmarmon. Who is it? _Thought the worried angel.

xxxxx

Mervamon was sent flying after Lilithmon whipped her back. As Lilithmon hastily bumrushed her with her claws ready to skewer her, Suzie's DDM-G unleashes an immense light that blasted through the barrier containing her and her group. LadyDevimon became livid as her trap crumbled before her eyes.

"All right! We're free!" Suzie cheered.

Antiramon, Mihiramon, and Majiramon immediately bumrushed LadyDevimon and Astamon fast. The two demons tried to fight off the Deva trio. Meanwhile, Ophanimon flew over and threw a barrage of crystals that hit Lilithmon head-on.

The distraction allowed Mervamon an opportunity to pick up her Olympia Kai and strike Lilithmon hard in the gut. After striking her hard, Mervamon sent Lilithmon flying back and falling unconscious.

"Lady Lilithmon!" Astamon called, quickly storming over to pick up his mistress.

LadyDevimon avoided the Devas and swiftly flew over to help Astamon carry Lilithmon. The villainous duo watched Suzie's army, Kari, Ophanimon, and Mervamon amass together. The good guys clearly outnumbered the baddies and the demon duo realized they couldn't win against overwhelming odds.

"LadyDevimon, we must withdraw from here."

"I hate to admit, but you're right," LadyDevimon concurred. She glared and hissed at the group. "You've won this battle, but you won't stop Valmarmon from rising again."

As Astamon and LadyDevimon floated off with Lilithmon, Suzie's group were given a big reprieve after a long battle. Mervamon sat down on the ground catching her breath.

"Way to go, guys," Kari addressed everyone. "That'll show them not to mess with us!"

Ophanimon turned toward the paradise gates. "Yes, but this was merely a small victory for us. We still to ensure that the others have already stopped Madoudramon."

As Joan helped treat Mervamon, Eria approached Suzie.

"Suzie, should we advance to another location?" Eria inquired. "I can transport us to another battle where the others might need help?"

Suzie considered Eria's suggestion and beckoned to Antiramon. "Can you bring Mihiramon and Majiramon here?"

"Sure," Antiramon replied. After gathering the two Devas, she brought them over to see Suzie.

"Tamer Suzie, what is it do you want us to do?" Mihiramon asked. "Your friends and our fellow Devas are scattered all over."

"Choose wisely, young one. The longer we wait, the worse off for our allies," Majiramon reminded her.

Nodding, Suzie gave her decision some thought as she went over to heal Mervamon.

Just then, Ophanimon and Kari both sensed a similar dark vibe that Seraphimon picked up on earlier. They, too, noticed dark clouds hanging in the sky near the Gates of Paradise.

"Are you getting that, Kari?"

The Bearer of Light nodded. She began shivering a bit. "I don't like it, Ophanimon. I hope it's not a sign."

"Strange, this dark power is nothing like I've felt before," vaguely said the angelic Digimon, which attentively pulled Kari out of her cautious state.

"What do you mean? Then again, you're right. This dark vibe is nothing like what I felt when we encountered one of the Valmarmon pieces."

The others quickly noticed the dark clouds, which did nothing but spell ominous signs for everyone.

xxxxx

After saving Golden Rapidmon from getting crushed, Cherubimon bombarded Mephistomon with lightning bolts. Golden Rapidmon helped by forming a golden triangle.

"Take him down, guys!" Willis commanded.

Cherubimon dropped an enormous lightning bolt at Mao King. "_**Lightning Blast!**_"

Golden Rapidmon hollered, pushing the golden triangle projectile forward. "_**Golden Triangle!**_"

Both attacks impacted Mephistomon and critically damaged the behemoth. Mephistomon collapsed facefirst. The lightning bolt coupled with the golden light energy secured Mephistomon and paralyzed the behemoth's weakened body.

"That should hold him!" Willis said. "Good job, guys!"

Mephistomon's body couldn't handle the overabundance of holy power as he dissolved away.

"That's one Mao King gone!" Golden Rapidmon said. "We did good, my brother."

Suddenly, Cherubimon looked up and sensed the dark source within the dark clouds hanging over the Paradise gates. Golden Rapidmon turned to his brother and noticed distress on the cherubi-like being's features.

"What's with the black clouds?" Willis asked as he approached his partners.

Golden Rapidmon answered, equally unsure. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't like this. Whatever it is, it's likely not linked to Madoudramon and his forces," said Cherubimon.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Away from Western Gates/3:00 AM**_

Valkyrie Brunhilde lowered her sword and saw the three Digi-Zombies arrive. Pharaohmon, Wizardmon, and MadLeomon dropped in front of the undead army. Lichdramon snarled while glaring down Brunhilde's Einherjar army.

"I'll be damned," StormSakuyamon was awestruck by the assembled undead army.

BlazeGallantmon added. "The table's turned on Lichdramon now!"

QuakeGargomon analyzed the undead army making advancements on Lichdramon. "Brunhilde's completely turned Lichdramon's momentum around! They're all under her control!"

**(Cue Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets OST – **_**Dueling with the Basilisk**_**)**

Lichdramon bumrushed his own army and clawed at the zombified warriors. Pharaohmon caught Lichdramon's jaw with a powerful punch. Wizardmon blasted a series of magical beams at Lichdramon's face. MadLeomon skewered through Lichdramon's side with his chainsaw. The other undead warriors piled on top of Lichdramon. The skeletal monster pushed through the zombified warriors whilst swinging his tail and knocking back his former slaves.

As soon as Lichdramon and Brunhilde made eye contact, the latter grinned evilly and flipped him off while laughing hard.

"Hah! Payback is a bitch, but you had this coming!"

Lichdramon fumed. "You did this! You've turned my warriors against me, didn't you?!"

"You're a slow one, Necromon, but you should know us Valkyries are like reapers. We can turn the dead into our own Einherjar. Now watch as they pay you back for interrupting their eternal sleep and manipulating their free wills."

"I'll make you pay for this, Brunhilde! I'll just kill you again and regain control over my army!"

Brunhilde brandished her sword and chuckled. "You're welcome to try, asshole." Waving her hand over her sword, the blade became imbued with red and blue flames.

On the other side of the vicinity, Leviamon staggered to his feet. MetalSeadramon was laying on the ground as he had taken blows for AuroraInumon and took damage to his armor. AuroraInumon readied his spear and glared down Leviamon.

"MetalSeadramon, let's finish him!"

The ex-Dark Master raised his body off the ground and charged energy through his snout. AuroraInumon dashed toward Leviamon twirling his spear around. Leviamon expelled immense red flames from his mouth, attempting to eradicate the Beast Biomerger. AuroraInumon evaded the red flames and spun his spear around whilst cutting through the red flames.

"MetalSeadramon, now!"

"_**River of Power!**_"

The beam hit AuroraInumon's back, providing a quick propulsion for the Beast Biomerger. He was launched right into the beast's mouth. However, AuroraInumon pointed his spear and unleashed a series of silver projectiles laced with blades.

"_**Magnet Blades!**_" AuroraInumon howled, using his attacks and spear to skewer through Leviamon. The projectile blades sliced through Leviamon, tearing hits body into bits.

MetalSeadramon suddenly thrust himself forward while Leviamon's body began dissolving into digital dust. The Ex-Dark Master took advantage of the defeated Mao King and absorbed his data. Upon consuming all of Leviamon's data, MetalSeadramon's body was healed and he quickly changed into Leviamon himself. Alarmed, AuroraInumon turned around and prepared to attack him.

"Wait, Inumon and Himura! It's me, Seadramon!" Leviamon exclaimed.

"MetalSeadramon?!" AuroraInumon was dumbfounded hearing their friend's voice out of the beast's mouth.

"I've absorbed the Mao King's data and have chosen to take on his form to help fight with you," Leviamon said. "In this form, you can call me the Legendary Leviamon."

"Are you still able to go back to being MetalSeadramon?"

"I believe so, but in this form I'm much stronger. I mean, isn't that essential in bringing down our enemies?"

AuroraInumon chuckled. "Yeah, you got a point."

Suddenly, everyone abruptly ceased fighting as Daimaomon glided over toward them. Daimaomon shifted his eyes toward Lichdramon, who was fighting off the Einherjar.

"Feh, you worthless fool. You still couldn't finish them off in one go? Guess, I'll have to clean up your mess, Lichdramon," snorted Daimaomon.

"Daimaomon!" Artemismon LM exclaimed.

"If Witchmon's hunch is right, he has Necromon's phylactery!" Wynn reminded everyone.

Masaru clenched his fists and hopped onto ShineGreymon BM's right shoulder. "We'll take it from here! You guys keep Lichdramon busy!"

Daimaomon paused his advancement when ShineGreymon BM glided toward him. The Mao King, still in his giant form, tackled ShineGreymon BM and pushed him back. The two behemoths grabbed each other's hands and tried gaining leverage over the other.

"You want to have a go with me?!" The demonic lord cackled evilly and headbutted ShineGreymon BM's forehead.

ShineGreymon BM took the headbutt blow and stumbled back. Masaru hung on tight for dear life.

"Don't get too full of yourself, big guy!" Masaru hollered. "We know about that phylactery you're holding for Necromon!"

"How did you know about that?!"

"A little bird told me. Nah, we learned about you blackmailing Necromon through Witchmon!"

As Masaru spilled the truth, Daimaomon clenched his teeth and punched ShineGreymon BM.

"So, she survived long enough to tell someone about me taking the phylactery?!" Daimaomon bellowed, spinning around and landing a kick to ShineGreymon's chest. He followed up by clubbing the front of ShineGreymon's face. "Well, no matter, because you won't have it!"

"Daimaomon! You better not lose my...!"

"Be silent, you fool! You couldn't even dispose of these vermin with your army! Even forcing an alliance between us isn't enough to get the job done!" Daimaomon berated Lichdramon, which led to Artemismon LM and Phillipe and run around the demon's feet.

"Keep going and don't stop, Artemismon!" Phillipe ordered as he and Artemismon ran around so fat they turned into streaks of light.

In Phillipe's case, he ran so fast he became a streak of golden light that burned through Daimaomon's legs. The arrogant demon unleashed a mouth blast that narrowly missed the two speedsters. ShineGreymon BM recovered long enough to charge and shoot an elbow into Daimaomon's face. Daimaomon stumbled back and rebounded by backhanding the Mega back.

"Destroy the phylactery! That's the source to Lichdramon's immortal powers!" Wynn called to Masaru and ShineGreymon BM.

"So, you're Witchmon's messenger?!" Daimaomon pivoted his view on Wynn and fired double eye beams at the green-haired mage.

Wynn prepared to dodge using Phillipe's light speed. However, BlazeGallantmon threw himself in front of her and stopped the beams with his shield. Daimaomon scowled and readily rushed BlazeGallantmon.

ShineGreymon BM stepped over and barricaded Daimaomon.

"_**Corona Blaze Sword!**_" ShineGreymon BM pulverized Daimaomon head-on and knocked him into the air.

After taking a devastating blow, Daimaomon was knocked straight up. Wiping his chest, Daimaomon noticed the fresh wound ShineGreymon BM gave him. The demon seethed seeing his own blood on his hands.

"Make me bleed?! I'll tear your head off!"

Lichdramon fought desperately trying to get the zombie warriors off him. Pharaohmon jumped behind Lichdramon and folded both arms over his head. Lichdramon grabbed Pharaohmon and threw him off. Wizardmon and MadLeomon stood leading the zombies toward their former puppet master.

"No matter how many of them you throw at me, I can't die!" Lichdramon boasted. He whirled around and saw Daimaomon taking out the phylactery. "What are you doing?! Don't tell me you're...!"

Daimaomon cackled. "You want the phylactery? Come get it!" He goaded his adversaries and swallowed the phylactery to everyone's shock.

"He swallowed it?!" Artemismon LM exclaimed.

"There's no way we'll be able to get it now!" Wynn dreaded.

"Like hell we will!" Masaru yelled. "ShineGreymon BM, launch me into his gullet!"

"But, Aniki, are you sure?!"

"No arguments! Just do it!"

ShineGreymon BM immediately complied and threw Masaru into Daimaomon, whose mouth was still wide open.

"Down the hatch I go!" Masaru hollered while to everyone's surprise, including Daimaomon, fell into the demon's gullet.

Daimaomon closed his mouth and swallowed Masaru. Everyone else paled at the sight of Daimaomon putting Masaru away in one giant gulp.

"That idiot! He intentionally get himself swallowed!" StormSakuyamon snapped as she and QuakeGargomon hurried over to engage Daimaomon.

Most of the others, including Wynn, closed their mouths in horror.

"I doubt he'll find the phylactery in there. He's gonna be dissolved by the time those stomach acids get done with him," cackled Lichdramon, who was met with harsh blow from Brunhilde's right hand. As his head spun around quickly, Lichdramon readjusted himself and retaliated by expelling an immense black beam that hit Brunhilde head-on.

"Brunhilde!" Grani cried out as the beam knocked Brunhilde far into a series of rock formations. He flew over to save her, but as soon as he reached her, a giant explosion emanated from the point where the beam crashed into those rock formations.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

"BRUNHILDE!" Grani screamed.

AuroraInumon and Legendary Leviamon arrived just in time to see Brunhilde on the receiving end of the earth-shattering blast. They quickly launched attacks that rattled Lichdramon. The zombies helped deliver a beat down to the skeletal demon. However, Lichdramon powered out of the zombies pile.

"Leviamon? Why are you siding with our enemy?!"

Leviamon responded by tail whipping Lichdramon's chest. "Wrong Leviamon, Necromon! I'm MetalSeadramon. I've taken on your former ally's form by absorbing his data!"

"NO! KOTORI!" AuroraInumon called out to his apparently dead friend.

"No... not again...!" Phillipe witnessed this end result. The sight of seeing his cousin dying set a spark in the Victory Tamer. Driven by anger, Phillipe zipped right over to Lichdramon and punched a hole through his gut.

However, Lichdramon merely laughed as the hole closed up. "Fools! Did you forget?! I can't die! I've been blessed with immortality!"

_Fool, I can destroy the phylactery anytime I so..._ Daimaomon's face contorted as he seemingly felt pain in his stomach. He doubled over placing a hand on his gut. _No! Don't tell me that crazy human actually...! He should've already been dissolved fast! _

Suddenly, a burning red light gleamed within the demon's stomach.

"Look what's happening, guys!" BlazeGallantmon pointed to the glowing red light beaming out of Daimaomon's gut.

"That fist happy nut job's still alive in there?!" QuakeGargomon freaked out in Terriermon's voice.

"I told you, guys! You don't have to fret!" ShineGreymon BM reassured him, watching Daimaomon convulsing and about to puke something out. "Aniki always pulls through!"

"He's about to burst!" Artemismon LM said.

Daimaomon regurgitated not only a ton of green saliva, but he managed to hawk out Masaru. Masaru came out drenched in green slime as the sick look on his face said it all. Despite having the displeasure of being covered in slime, Masaru had the phylactery in his right hand.

Lichdramon turned around noticing Masaru displaying the phylactery for all to see.

"No... NO! THE PHYLACTERY!" Lichdramon screamed as he went past AuroraInumon. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"This thing's value is now obsolete!" Masaru said, punching the phylactery so hard it shattered into pieces.

"NO!" Lichdramon bellowed as a black mist emerged from the phylactery's shattered remains. The mist floated over to Lichdramon and merged with his body. _No! My soul is being reunited with me! That means...! My immortality! _"This can't be! Daimaomon, this is all your fault, you arrogant fool!"

**(End theme)**

"NECROMON!" Came a powerful young woman's voice, which AuroraInumon, Legendary Leviamon, and Phillipe instinctively recognized right away.

Lichdramon's face paled if it wasn't white already. His eyes widened to convey absolute trepidation at the sight of Valkyrie Brunhilde walking out of the ravaged ruins unscathed and looking more pissed off than she's ever been. Both of her eyes turned pure white as pillars of blue ice and red fire wove around her.

Landing beside Brunhilde, Grani snickered. "Oh, Lichdramon, the last thing you want to do is incite the fury of a demigoddess like Brunhilde."

"It can't... you... you should be dead!" Lichdramon stammered, conveying apprehension for someone who had taken his deadliest blast and survived.

"Lichdramon, I felt your soul reunite with your body. You're now back in the realm of the living. Congratulations, because you've been awarded the shortest lifespan a Digimon's ever received," Brunhilde said, narrowing her fierce glare toward the necromancer. "In the name of Valhalla, I sentence you eternity in the underworld!" She placed a hand over Grani, who transformed into a ball of red light. Snatching Grani's spiritual orb, the Valkyrie Maiden merged the ball that resonated with her armor.

**(Cue Digimon Xros Wars OST – **_**We Are Xros Heart!**_**)**

As a result, Valkyrie Brunhilde's main attributes, speed and power, was augmented thanks to Grani's power. Brunhilde brandished her sword and phased out. She reappeared over Lichdramon and smashed his face with her sword; she put all her power behind the sword's swing and cracked the side of Lichdramon's face.

AuroraInumon and Leviamon both grabbed Lichdramon. They lifted the behemoth off the ground and picked him, slamming him facefirst to the ground. Phillipe dashed up to Lichdramon's face and clobbered him with a spirit-imbued punch, which packed enough to crack his jaw. Brunhilde glided over Lichdramon, picking him up by his tail and lifting him off the ground. She swung the behemoth around and sent him flying into the air.

The Valkyrie hastily propelled upward and glided past Lichdramon. She came up behind him. Crossing both arms in front, ice wind swirled around her. She pushed one hand out sending the winter winds toward Lichdramon.

"_**Frozen Giant's Breath!**_" She successfully caught Lichdramon and froze him.

Brunhilde raised her hand, beckoning her Einherjar to surround the frozen beast. The warriors surrounded Brunhilde and unleashed an array of attacks all over him. Pharaohmon caught him with a punch to Lichdramon's face. MadLeomon severed off Lichdramon's arms with his chainsaw. Lichdramon watched his limbs fall off as purple blood spewed from his new wounds. He was feeling an excruciating sensation he hasn't felt since sealing his soul in the phylactery. It was described on his face: pain.

Brunhilde seized advantage and gripped her sword. Every minute of being Necromon's slave puppet were instilled in her memories, which she sought hard to purge from her mind.

Placing the sword over her face, Brunhilde focused her mystic powers and unleashed purple fire. Her sword became imbued by this specific form of mystic fire.

"C'mon, Kotori!" Phillipe quickly encouraged her. "You've got him!"

"Goodbye Lichdramon!" Brunhilde declared as she launched steadfast toward Lichdramon with her empowered sword.

_I can't move! No... no... NO! THIS CAN'T BE MY FATE!_ Lichdramon thought as his eyes widened. Before he could blink, Brunhilde swung her sword and bathed him with the purple flames.

"_**Valhalla's Fire Sword!**_" The Valkyrie howled as not only did she bath him in flames but beheaded him in one attack.

_This can't be... to think I, Necromon, would ever die... the pain... the concept of death... ughhh!_ The necromancer breathed his last breath.

As Lichdramon's head slid off from his body, it shrank down and fell into Brunhilde's grasp. The headless body dropped to the ground and exploded into a giant cloud of digital dust.

Daimaomon grimaced when seeing his fellow Mao King perish. He straightened his posture and put his right hand out, charging an demonic blast directly at ShineGreymon BM, Masaru, and BlazeGallantmon.

"I won't fall easily like that pathetic weakling!" The Mao King yelled out desperately.

ShineGreymon BM stepped forward alongside BlazeGallantmon.

"Bring your worst!" Masaru goaded the demon.

"Have at it, you insects! _**Daimoku Crusher!**_" He unleashed a powerful wave directly at the two Digimon.

Both ShineGreymon BM and BlazeGallantmon evaded the beam, which cut through the land and blew up a series of rocks behind him. ShineGreymon BM unified his flaming sword and shield in conjunction with BlazeGallantmon summoning rings of fire through his lance.

Daimaomon quickly fired another shot. "_**Daimoku Crusher!**_"

"_**Corona Blaze Sword!**_"

"_**Blaze of the Phoenix!**_" BlazeGallantmon summoned a long ring of fire that coalesced with ShineGreymon BM's attack.

The combined attacks assimilated and formed into a giant ball of fire that impacted Daimaomon's attack. BlazeGallantmon pointed his shield forward and launched a phoenix to empower their combined attack.

"Time to join your partner-in-crime! _**Phoenix Shot!**_"

BlazeGallantmon's attack was the deciding factor as the combined inferno blast overpowered Daimaomon and wiped him out on one shot.

**(End theme)**

"Nice! We got him!" Masaru pumped his fists and cheered them.

Wynn nodded. "And two Mao Kings eliminated!"

As Brunhilde descended carrying Lichdramon's head, the other undead warriors landed behind her. AuroraInumon, Leviamon, and Phillipe gathered to meet her.

"Nicely done, Kotori," Leviamon lowered his face near Brunhilde.

"Leviamon?!" However, Brunhilde stared deeply into his eyes and noticed his friendly features. "Seadramon?!"

"Himura and Inumon helped me defeat Leviamon and I absorbed his data to take on his form. I think this will be my alternate Mega form."

"I can't complain," Brunhilde smiled as she patted his snout. "You're awesome no matter what form you take on."

Phillipe approached Brunhilde. "Cousin."

"Phillipe, is that really you? What's up with the cat look?"

Phillipe answered with an embrace to Brunhilde, who returned the favor. AuroraInumon watched the cousins hug and smiled.

"Himura, I know it's you," Brunhilde addressed the Beast Biomerger. After lightly putting aside Phillipe, she nodded and smiled genuinely back to AuroraInumon. "Thank you, you two, for this second chance. I'll never forget this."

AuroraInumon nodded. "What are friends for? Glad to have you back in the world of the living."

"Guys! I see Jeri and her group coming this way!" StormSakuyamon immediately called out to everyone's attention. Nearly the whole group saw Jeri and her unit being carried by a bubble transport provided by Hiita.

"Kotori, what do you intend to do with that head?" Phillipe inquired, pointing to Lichdramon's head, now shrunken, in Brunhilde's hand.

"This? Maybe give it to Anubimon. Where is he?"

"Himura! You're all ok!" Jeri was heard from above them.

AuroraInumon turned around and waved over drawing Jeri's attention. As for Brunhilde, she recognized Jeri being the same girl she temporarily possessed briefly following Pharaohmon's defeat. Jeri jumped down from the bubble and hurried over to meet AuroraInumon.

_It's that girl again! Jeri, right? _Brunhilde painstakingly eyed Jeri talking to AuroraInumon.

QuakeGargomon saw Pharaohmon standing amongst the Einherjar. "Hard to believe Pharaohmon is on our side now. But, to be fair, this is who Pharaohmon originally was and looked like before he turned to the side of evil."

"Hate to be reminded of the evil Pharaohmon, but the good one and these zombies came through for us and Kotori," StormSakuyamon said.

"Hey, guys! I think we should head back to the gates! We'll probably find Anubimon waiting us there!" BlazeGallantmon called out. "Don't forget, we're here to prevent Valmarmon's revival."

"You heard him! Let's get out butts in gear and move!" Masaru hollered to everyone present. He hopped into ShineGreymon BM's hands.

Artemismon LM landed over behind Phillipe and whispered to him. "Let's get going, Phillipe."

As Phillipe gathered Artemismon LM and Wynn, he turned back to Brunhilde and smiled again. The Beast Biomergers, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Phillipe & Artemismon LM/Wynn, Brunhilde & her Einherjar, and Leviamon raced back toward the Gates of Paradise area.

xxxxx

Anubimon and Justimon witnessed the same ominous clouds hanging above the Gates of Paradise. Gabuhime and Zero guarded Lobo's body as they, too, noticed the darkness painting over the sky.

"That can't be a sign," Justimon analyzed the clouds.

Anubimon remained silent on the matter and meticulously studied the dark clouds. What he felt was nothing he could deduce.

xxxxx

ChaosGallantmon ceased his march when he spotted LadyDevimon and Astamon land near him with Lilithmon in tow.

"Who goes there?!" ChaosGallantmon demanded, lifting his lance in defense before realizing who they were. "What happened to you three?"

"We pulled out of our battle after losing my colleagues," Astamon stated. "Mistress Lilithmon is unable to fight now."

Before ChaosGallantmon could speak out, he and the two demons noticed the dark clouds.

"What's that? That can't be the work of Madoudramon or even Lord Demon," LadyDevimon said.

Narrowing his eyes, ChaosGallantmon muttered. "I can't discern what it is, but there's still a lot of activity taking place around the gates."

Suddenly, they were quickly startled when an explosive burst of black energy rained down over the Gates of Paradise.

"What's happening?!" an alarmed ChaosGallantmon yelled out.

xxxxx

**(Cue Final Fantasy IX OST – **_**Kuja's Theme**_**)**

The source within the dark clouds came from a distortion that formed in the sky. Sailor Charon had floated through the distortion she forged. She looked down and saw the Gates of Paradise below her.

"Perfect, just the sanctuary I've been looking for," Charon smirked evilly. She raised her staff overhead and amassed a black ball of chaos energy. "So sorry to deny you of a premature victory, but we can't have allow any divergences in our Dawn of Chaos." Her evil smile curved outward. "Arise and return to your glory, Valmarmon!"

With that, she brought down her staff and dropped the black chaos ball toward the heart of the Gates of Paradise.

_It's done, Prophet. Now we can watch everything go haywire as Valmarmon returns. _Charon thought as she floated back through the distortion. She giggled devilishly as the hole closed up in front of her.

The black chaos ball dropped right through the the Gates of Paradise.

In a matter of moments, Paradais' meddling would change the direction of this seemingly resolved conflict.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Within the Gates of Paradise/3:20 AM**_

Meanwhile, Madoudramon and Barbamon were bring apprehended by Omegamon and Neptunmon. The DATS members cleared the containment room while preparing to escort Norn and her partner out.

"Madoudramon, please tell me... are you really MahouGarurumon?!" Canewomon asked as she approached and closely examined Madoudramon.

Madoudramon narrowed his eyes and slightly turned away. "You're mistaken. Go ahead, Omegamon. Escort me away. Without Lord Valmarmon, I have nothing else to live for."

"That's a lie! What about me?! If you truly were MahouGarurumon, you'll remember our cherished friendship!" Canewomon yelled.

Her pleas fell on Madoudramon's deaf 'ears' as Omegamon began escorting him out.

"Can't believe we were able to avert that crisis!" Thomas said. "Now, we can worry about apprehending Madoudramon's remaining forces."

Omegamon assessed. "Besides Demon, there are others we need to apprehend."

"We can handle the rest of them!" Tai said.

Matt asserted. "And with the pieces fully secured, they won't be able to revive Valmarmon anymore."

"Thank goodness!" Chika said. "Right, Ornismon?" As Ornismon BM nodded, MirageGaogamon BM, Rosemon BM, and Ravemon BM caught something resembling a giant black thunder bolt lightning up the sky.

"Thomas, look!" MirageGaogamon alarmed him and the others.

"What's that above us?!" Rosemon BM exclaimed.

Omegamon and Neptunmon quickly paused as they saw a massive beam shooting down toward them and the others.

"OH NO! MOVE EVERYONE!" Omegamon roared, but it was too late.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

**(Cue Final Fantasy IX OST - **_**Pandemonium**_**)**

The beam ripped through the remainder of the ceiling and the whole of the containment room. Omegamon, MirageGaogamon BM, Rosemon BM, Ravemon BM, and Ornismon BM instinctively covered their partners whilst preparing attacks to stop them beam, but it came too fast and enveloped the whole room. Neptunmon and Canewomon were both blown back by the impact. Ginryumon held onto Norn, but the force of the impact sent them flying back. Barbamon and Madoudramon took cover.

xxxxx

The Sovereigns, Holydramon, and Goddramon sensed the tremors coming from the beam that just tore through the other side of the sanctuary. The lights in the room became dim. The tremors knocked both Goddramon and Holydramon off their pedestals where they were about to use their holy powers to put up the barriers again.

"_**What was that?! Have more of Madoudramon's forces forged an infiltration?!**_" exclaimed an alarmed Baihumon.

Azulongmon raised his head; his aura flared out in conjunction to his distressed state. "_**Hold your ground, Sovereigns! We must ensure Holydramon and Goddramon stay in their places! Omegamon and the Olympus members should be getting to the bottom of these infiltrations!**_"

"_**Let's hope you're right, Azulongmon,**_" added Ebonwumon's left head said in his Irish-like accent. The right head readdressed his colleagues in his Scottish tone. "_**Aye, and keep Feisty McAngry Zhuqiaomon calm. He looks ready to blow the roof down!**_"

"_**One of us must get to the bottom of this! If you won't, I will!**_" Zhuqiaomon roared, but before he could initiate a fire blast into the roof, another stronger tremor hit the sanctuary hard and alarmed the Sovereigns.

Holydramon and Goddramon hovered back into their positions whilst trying to channel their holy energy to form another barrier around the sanctuary. Suddenly, the beam that Charon fired earlier finally reached the room and tore through the walls. The Sovereigns hovered in front of Holydramon and Goddramon whilst putting up barrier. The beam barely slammed into the barrier. However, the beam stretched outward and enveloped across the room. The Sovereigns were greatly overwhelmed as they and the Holy Dragons were stunned by chaos blasts.

xxxxx

Before long, Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon were swept by the powerful chaos energy. WarDevidramon folded his arms around his large frame and for the most part managed to tank the overabundance of chaos energy tearing through the halls.

"Hang on!" Jupitermon yelled, grabbing Vulcanusmon and flying through the corridor.

xxxxx

Marsmon, Dianamon, and Plutomon felt the floor trembling. MizuSeiryuumon, KazeByakkomon, and ChiGenbumon, too, wondered what was causing the massive tremors.

"What's happening?!" Dianamon exclaimed.

Marsmon gritted his fangs. "I have a terrible feeling...!"

MizuSeiryuumon turned to his allies as they raced off past the Olympus warriors. The Olympus trio gave chase to the Demon Beast Generals.

xxxxx

Apollomon and HiSuzakumon ceased their clash of fisticuffs as they were the closest to the explosion. Witchmon clung onto the wall, alarmed by the tremors shaking the entire corridor's foundation.

"What's causing these tremors?!" Witchmon screamed, maintaining her grip on the wall as the corridor seemingly started leaning to the right side.

"This place is going to collapse!" Apollomon yelled out.

HiSuzakumon turned as he spotted his fellow Demon Beast Generals arrive. He jumped across to reconvene with his cohorts and stormed off. Apollomon grabbed Witchmon and raced off after them. As soon as they turned the corner, Dianamon, Marsmon, and Plutomon were there to meet them. Wasting no time, the group raced off in pursuit of the Demon Beast Generals.

xxxxx

_**Southern Gates/3:25 AM**_

Imperialdramon FM, Davis, and Ken were shocked witnessing the collapse of nearly half of the whole Gates of Paradise. Demon cackled gleefully at the destruction of the once impenetrable holy sanctuary.

"It... it can't be..." Ken muttered.

"No! What if some of the others were in there...! TAI! MATT! OMEGAMON" Davis called out for anyone to hear his plea. "SOVEREIGNS!"

"Heh, they can't hear you now," Demon continued to cackle at their dismay. "It appears we've won."

"Not yet!" Imperialdramon FM yelled as he propelled toward to scan over the ravaged sections of the holy fortress. "I can't see anyone! Is anybody there?!"

Demon chortled. "Keep looking! Your efforts are meaningless!"

Upon arriving at the spot, TK and Seraphimon were stricken with despair when seeing nearly half of the fortress demolished by Charon's preemptive strike. Kari and Suzie's group came to see TK and Seraphimon. Before any of them could exchange words, all eyes gazed over the fallen sanctuary.

xxxxx

_**Western Gates/3:30 AM**_

The Beast Biomergers, Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Phillipe & Artemismon LM, Wynn, Brunhilde, the Legendary Leviamon, Jeri's group, and the Einherjar paused on their race toward the gates. The reaction from everyone were very telling. There was a mix of distress and anger amongst members of the group.

"It can't be! Dare we too late?! Has Valmarmon...?!" Before StormSakuyamon could finish, BlazeGallantmon blindly raced toward the gates. "BlazeGallantmon, wait!"

"Come back!" QuakeGargomon called out.

The other Beast Biomergers and ShineGreymon BM gave chase to BlazeGallantmon. BlazeGallantmon just stopped halfway toward the gates as heaps of debris fell from the side of the gates, blocking his path.

"This is terrible!" AuroraInumon shouted, viewing the ravaged areas of the once imposing and majestic fortress. "They were able to get through?!"

"We shouldn't have left like we did," BlazeGallantmon muttered, shaking his head and openly faulted himself. "Damn, I should've at least stayed here to help safeguard!"

"None of us would've seen this coming, BlazeGallantmon!" StormSakuyamon tried to reason with him.

Mystified, Brunhilde gazed upon the Gates of Paradise. Her captivated look was replaced with a mournful demeanor.

"All of this just for some pieces of some demon lord? This is horrible," Brunhilde muttered, but before she prepared to draw her sword to prepare for another battle, Anubimon arrived.

Justimon followed with Gabuhime, Zero, and Lobo in tow.

"Anubimon, look what's happened!" BlazeGallantmon directed the Underworld lord to the ruined Gates of Paradise.

AuroraInumon raced over to Anubimon, but as they conversed the Underworld lord noticed Brunhilde amongst them. Brunhilde and Leviamon walked over to see Anubimon.

"Kotori, it's good to have you back," acknowledged the Underworld lord. He noticed Leviamon and quickly took a battle stance.

"Relax, Anubimon! It's me, Seadramon. I've absorbed Leviamon's data and have become the Legendary Leviamon."

"Long story, we'll talk about it later," AuroraInumon interjected.

Anubimon walked over and emphatically muttered. "I fear what may happen next."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Ruined Areas of the Gates of Paradise/3:33 AM**_

Laying in a heap were the DATS members, Team DATS' now de-evolved partners, Norn, Ryudamon, Neptunmon, Canewomon, Omegamon, Tai and Matt. The first to emerge was Omegamon followed by Tai and Matt. Omegamon turned around and spotted Barbamon holding not just the box but Norn's unconscious body as well.

"He's got that box as well as the girl!" Matt exclaimed.

"Drop them!" Tai demanded as he broke into a dash toward the greedy demon.

Barbamon casted a magical beam that knocked Tai back into Omegamon's arms.

"I've finally got what I wanted and there's nothing you can do to stop me now!" laughed Barbamon. The containment was now open, allowing for Barbamon to pick up the other four pieces. "All seven pieces are in my possession and once I harness Valmarmon's powers I shall become the next Demon God! And under my rule, I will establish a kingdom and remove Huanglongmon from his position! Prepare for a new dark era, my subjects!" With that, he lifted the box over his head as the three pieces floated out. The seven pieces began revolving around Barbamon.

"_**Garuru Cannon!**_" Omegamon launched a beam toward Barbamon.

The pieces forged a dark wall that protected Barbamon from Omegamon's attack.

"It's too late. The pieces are under my control. Their powers are preparing to resonate with me. Now, witness the ascension of the new Demon God!"

**(Cue Grandia II OST - **_**Valmar**_**)**

Just then, Madoudramon teleported down behind Barbamon and laughed.

"Madoudramon, you survived?!"

"You'd think I'd die before I let you confiscate those pieces? You truly are a fool if you believe you can extract Valmarmon's powers for yourself. And you the next Demon God? Don't make me laugh. You're not even a insect to Lord Valmarmon."

Irked by Madoudramon's disparaging remark, Barbamon snarled. "You're just upset I've one-upped you and have succeeded where you failed! You will be bowing to me, your new Demon God of the Four Digital Realms!"

"You haven't any idea of the powers you wield and with that girl unconscious she can't suppress the demonic energies. Where you stand, the seven pieces together are now together where they need to be..." Madoudramon grinned as the pieces produced black auras.

Before Barbamon could attack, he paused as he realized he couldn't move his body anymore. Norn slipped from his fingers. The pieces paralyzed Barbamon where he was.

"I've neglected to tell you that the key to Valmarmon's revival requires a sacrifice, but that sacrifice must be one of an evil heart. And you certainly qualify after exposing your true colors. For your betrayal, Barbamon, you are now expendable!" With that, Madoudramon chuckled evilly as the seven pieces tore into Barbamon and became lodged into his body.

"What's happening?!" Tai was taken aback witnessing Barbamon's body being instilled with an overabundance of demonic energies.

Barbamon swelled up as the pieces filled him up. "MADOUDRAMON, YOU BASTARD! RELEASE ME!"

"Farewell, Barbamon. It was a pleasure conducting business with you, but there can only be one Demon God. Lord Valmarmon, arise!"

"_**DAMN YOU!**_" The blood-curdling roars of Barbamon echoed as his body exploded. A large darkness mist spread out and from it the Heart of Valmarmon emerged wrapping its tentacles through Barbamon's remains.

"At last, my revival is at hand!" ValHeartmon declared whilst the other six pieces glowed and floated around the giant heart.

Omegamon propelled forward to intercept ValHeartmon, but it was too late as the pieces merged. Another sheet of dark mist enveloped the pieces and grew an over 200 foot tall demonic gargantuan. As the mist cleared, it became painfully clear Omegamon was not only outsized but way over his head. Tai and Matt grew pale with fright upon seeing the behemoth. Imperialdramon FM arrived with Davis and Ken.

"No, we're too late..." Imperialdramon FM muttered fearfully. His eyes fell on the demonic being emerging as every footstep made the half the sanctuary shudder.

Davis and Ken were at a complete loss for words.

Standing in his revived glory was Valmarmon, an over 200 foot tall demon humanoid with a massive frame – upper body wise coupled with giant tree trunk shaped legs. Atop his head he wore a massive helmet with horns jutting out of the sides. His face had blood red eyes, blood-red lips and a pale blue face. He had a third eye on his forehead. He wore a long-sleeved robe of crimson thread covered in gold patterns and symbols which writhed and twisted across the surface, forming demonic sigils which burned at the eyes and seemed to give off small bits of flame which danced around the hem of the robe. His wings were large and bat-like, and cast long shadows. He had a pair of huge curling black horns with red stripes growing from the side of his head. He had a long spiky tail ending in a pointed barb. He wore a helmet with a face-guard twisted to look like the mouth of a grinning demon, with glowing jewels set farther up to look like eyes. Holes were made for his two horns to grow from. His robes hung open over his bare chest black trousers with more twisting gold designs on them. His hands were shaped into huge claws, with blood-red nails. Around his neck was a medallion with a pentagram carved into it. On his chest were black markings stylized to look like an evil face. He also wore dark purple boots with spikes at the tips.

The bane of Granasmon's existence returned.

"I've been revived," Valmarmon cackled gleefully as his roars filled the sky. "I HAVE RETURNED!"

Madoudramon bowed before the Demon God. "At last, you've returned and despite setbacks it was well worth it!"

Valmarmon paused, veering his sights specifically on Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and the four Digi-Destined. "Well, well, if it isn't Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Yes, I remember you when you led the resistance against my dark forces way back when. Granasmon's disciples are still around and kicking. Interesting and I see you've gained human partnership during my time away." An evil smile widened across his demonic features as his eyes gleamed. "No matter. Now I've returned ready to take my revenge on Granasmon and his followers. I'll make an example out of you and send Granasmon a message to herald my return!"

"No way we're going to let you win, Valmarmon!" Tai shouted back at the Demon God.

Omegamon brandished his Grey Sword. "Imperialdramon, are you ready?"

Imperialdramon FM answered by readying his cannon. "Valmarmon, we're much stronger than we were back then. Don't underestimate us!"

"Is that a fact? Well then, come at me, fools!" Valmarmon beckoned the two Megas to attack him.

Tai noticed Norn laying close to Valmarmon's foot. As the Demon God stepped forward, he raced over and rolled across picking her up before Valmarmon unknowingly crushed her. Omegamon flew in toward Valmarmon's leg and slashed at him, keeping him at bay. Imperialdramon bumrushed Valmarmon and blasted him with his cannon beam.

"_**Giga Crusher!**_"

Valmarmon tanked Imperialdramon's blast and swung his hand forward. Imperialdramon narrowly dodged and flew up over Valmarmon's head.

"Close one, Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled out while he and Ken stayed inside the passenger's dome on Imperialdramon's back.

"Heads up!" Ken called out as Valmarmon expelled pure dark mist from his mouth. Imperialdramon took heed and swerved around Valmarmon's attack.

"Are you going to keep dodging me? Are you sure you fools are stronger? Show me this strength you're boasting about!" Valmarmon demanded the two Megas attack him.

Omegamon glided over in front of Valmarmon and flew away. He lured the behemoth from Tai, Matt, and the other unconscious team members.

"C'mon, Omegamon!" Matt cheered on the Royal Knight, who took the initiative to lure Valmarmon to a more open battlefield.

Madoudramon scoffed. "Who do they think they are thinking they alone can stop Valmarmon? Nothing is going to defeat Lord Valmarmon now that he has returned to his glory!" He floated off the ground and watched the battle for a better view.

Carrying Norn, Tai turned to see the Demon Beast Generals. "Great, we've got company." He and Matt held their ground once the Demon Beast Generals paused to see Valmarmon engaging the two Megas.

HiSuzakumon was overly enthused upon seeing his master's return. "Yes, Lord Valmarmon has returned!"

ChiGenbumon concurred. "Yes, I knew we'd succeed!"

MizuSeiryuumon added with a celebratory roar. "Indeed, it all paid off!"

KazeByakkomon chortled, clapping his hands once. "Lord Valmarmon will do away with those two fools."

"Madoudramon, everything we strove for has paid off!" HiSuzakumon called out to Madoudramon, who heard the Demon General.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Great Battle in the Vast Sky**_**)**

As Madoudramon viewed the battle, Valmarmon was seen fighting off Imperialdramon FM and Omegamon effortlessly. Despite Omegamon's smaller size and speed, Valmarmon was able to catch him with a few backhands and sent him plunging to the ground. Imperialdramon FM attempted to blast him in the face. Valmarmon produced a gigantic red and black sword and swung it over Imperialdramon while striking the Dra-Warrior leader.

_**Bam!**_

"_**Bane of Light!**_" Valmarmon hit both Imperialdramon FM and Omegamon; the impact of the giant sword sent the two Megas flying back. He lifted the sword over his face and cackled. "Have a taste of my Muramasa sword! None can withstand its impact enough to split the sanctuary in two!

_**Swish!**_

As Imperialdramon FM and Omegamon fell hard, the projectile produced from the blade actually did as Valmarmon claimed it would. The Gates of Paradise began splitting in two. Tai and Matt gaped in horror upon seeing the sanctuary collapsing further.

"HAIL LORD VALMARMON!" The Demon Beast Generals expressed their support for the Demon God.

Suddenly, the Ten Legendary Warriors arrived at the perimeters to find Valmarmon stepping towards the ruined Gates of Paradise.

"Is that...?!" KaiserGreymon was taken aback as he saw the giant demon humanoid. "...Valmarmon?!"

"That's a good guess!" Yetimon exclaimed, fearful of the Demon God Digimon's terrifying presence.

"Shit, this guy's big!" Terramon yelled out while looking up at the over 200 foot tall demon.

"This monster's dark power makes Lucemon look weak in comparison!" YamiLeomon noted as he and the others assessed the demonic aura enveloping Valmarmon's large frame.

Donarmon called out. "NORN! ARE YOU THERE?! NORN!"

Upon hearing Donarmon's pleas, Valmarmon pivoted his view toward the Ten Legendary Warriors and cackled.

"So, we have more insects who wish to step forth?" Valmarmon eyed the Ten Warriors. "I see. It's the Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucemon. Interesting, but makes you think you fools can do any better than Omegamon and Imperialdramon? I've easily brought them down in one strike!" He lifted his Muramasa and swung it down, sending a powerful force that ripped through the earth and headed toward the Ten Warriors. "_**Bane of Light!**_"

"SPREAD OUT!" KaiserGreymon yelled as he and his colleagues divided across the perimeters.

While they evaded the powerful attack, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon flew over Valmarmon.

"Hit him with all you've got!" MagnaGarurumon called out.

The other Eight Warriors launched their attacks in simultaneous fashion. They directed their attacks for Valmarmon. KaiserGreymon generated an overabundance of fire through his Ryuugonken sword whilst MagnaGarurumon an enormous burst of light energy. Their attacks slammed into Valmarmon, but they didn't even faze the Demon God.

"No! Our attacks didn't even scratch him!" KaiserGreymon yelled in aghast.

MagnaGarurumon noticed the others were breathing hard. "We've been fighting and maintaining these forms for too long. And we just returned for a series of battles... we're all worn out!"

"My turn," Valmarmon smiled evilly while producing dark light from his hand. "_**Supreme Darkness!**_" He unleashed powerful dark energy that swept through like a powerful hurricane.

"MOVE!" KaiserGreymon yelled, rallying his friends to evade the incoming darkness attack.

However, most of them couldn't avoid the darkness wave and ended up getting caught. Donarmon, Ventimon, Yetimon, Calypsomon, Terramon, and Wildentmon took the most of it as they were knocked back to their regular human selves.

"GUYS!" MagnaGarurumon called out as he and KaiserGreymon flew down to catch their friends.

MagnaGarurumon managed to catch Junpei, Tomoki, and Jaarin. KaiserGreymon caught Izumi, Sam, and Vega from taking a steep fall. YamiLeomon and Blademon were caught by the remainder of the darkness wave. They both hit the ground hard and regressed to their human selves. KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon landed to place their friends down. Valmarmon sauntered toward the remaining two Warriors, who were worn but still able to fight.

"You two are the last ones with enough valor to fight? Impressive, but you're still way over your heads!" Valmarmon readied his Muramasa, but before he brought it down...

_**Boom!**_

"What was that?!" KaiserGreymon was taken by surprise.

"Look! The Tamers!" MagnaGarurumon turned KaiserGreymon's attention to the Beast Biomergers accompanied by Masaru & ShineGreymon BM, Brunhilde, and the Legendary Leviamon.

"It's Valmarmon... we're too late!" BlazeGallantmon gasped once he and the others got a clear view of Valmarmon in the open.

"This is the worst outcome we hoped never came to pass!" QuakeGargomon exclaimed.

Anubimon descended with Justimon as they spotted Madoudramon. Jeri and her group recovered the unconscious bodies of the DATS members. Phillipe, Artemismon LM, and Wynn went over to recover Witchmon and Canewomon. The other Olympus members finally came to pick up Neptunmon. Jupitermon and Vulcanusmon arrived to see their fellow Olympus members and were horrified upon seeing Valmarmon.

Valmarmon unleashed an immense shockwave with Muramasa sword. The Beast Biomergers and ShineGreymon BM evaded getting hit head-on by Valmarmon's attack. After carrying their friends over to Jeri, Phillipe, and the others, KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon joined in the fight against Valmarmon.

Brunhilde hit Valmarmon's chest with an ice fire blast, but the Demon God merely walked through unfazed. The Legendary Leviamon clamped his jaws onto Valmarmon's right leg, which prompted the behemoth to kick Leviamon off him. He brought down his Muramasa and narrowly missed Leviamon, who was saved by Brunhilde; the Valkyrie picked him up by his tail to avoid getting stabbed to death.

"Let's give it to him, guys!" BlazeGallantmon led the last desperate attempt to bring the might Demon God down. "_**Phoenix Shot!**_"

StormSakuyamon, QuakeGargomon, and AuroraInumon followed up by summoning their powerful attacks.

"_**Thunder Lance!**_" summoned StormSakuyamon.

"_**Earthquake Punch!**_" QuakeGargomon bellowed, unleashing a fistful of earth power.

"_**Magnetic Impulse!**_" AuroraInumon called out.

"_**Final Shining Burst!**_" ShineGreymon BM created a massive eruption with his own battle aura.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_" KaiserGreymon unleashed a giant flaming arrow that added with the attacks being thrown at the Demon God

All these attacks impacted Valmarmon and only slightly pushed him back. Valmarmon grunted whilst twisting and turning, using his Muramasa to tear through their attacks.

"_**Bane of Light!**_" Valmarmon howled, swinging down his sword and unleashing an immense dark force that knocked his adversaries away.

The Beast Biomergers, the two Z-Hybrids, ShineGreymon BM, Brunhilde, Leviamon, and the Einherjar were pushed back toward the ruined Gates of Paradise.

Lifting his hand and calling out his name, Madoudramon proudly boasted. "Nobody can defeat you, Valmarmon! I have brought you your Demon Beast Generals!" He pointed to the aforementioned warrior trio. Descending behind the generals was WarDevidramon. "And here's WarDevidramon. Nearly all of your loyal followers have come to see you back in your full glory!"

"Not just them. Don't forget me, Madoudramon," Came the fiendish tone coming from none other than Demon.

Demon hovered over next to Madoudramon.

ChaosGallantmon arrived with Astamon and LadyDevimon; the latter two were still carrying the unconscious Lilithmon.

"Excellent, you really came through for us, Madoudramon!" ChaosGallantmon declared. "I never would've dreamed we'd ever see this day happen, but Valmarmon is now free from his slumber!"

Anubimon scanned the entire perimeters. To his dismay, the only available Chosen were nowhere in the league of Valmarmon to engage him. The ones who could were now incapacitated, unconscious, or able to fight but drained from the previous drawn out war. There was no one who could believably pose a threat to Valmarmon.

Every other Digi-Destined and Tamer witnessed Valmarmon standing tall and roaring triumphantly. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon amassed while gathering Kari, TK, Willis, and the others. Kari probed the intense evil powers emanate from Valmarmon, causing her to quiver like she had the cold and grab her head like something was pricking her brain.

"I've never felt such terrible darkness!" Kari screamed painfully, prompting TK and Willis to huddle close to her to keep the darkness from harming her.

"Valmarmon..." Kazu muttered fearfully.

He and Kenta along with their Digimon/Duel Monster companions raced off to find their friends.

Jeri and Brunhilde checked over AuroraInumon, who had taken a nasty fall following Valmarmon's devastating attack. StormSakuyamon crawled over to see AuroraInumon.

"We'll be fine, ladies... but we are beaten up pretty bad," AuroraInumon muttered. "...can barely feel the legs."

As ShineGreymon BM struggled to sit up, Masaru got up favoring his right arm. He saw Phillipe picking up Chika.

"Chika!" Masaru called out. "Phillipe, is she...?!"

"She's still breathing, Masaru. She'll be fine."

"Your other friends will be fine, too," Artemismon LM reassured Masaru. "We just need to get them out of here and recover someplace the bad guys can't find us."

"Where do we go from here?! The Gates of Paradise is all but gone!" BlazeGallantmon frantically asked, viewing the fortress ruins.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the four Sovereigns emerged from the debris piling over the once beautiful and impenetrable holy fortress. The Sovereigns had noticeable damage inflicted after Charon's surprise attack on the sanctuary. The day that they feared now came to pass.

"_**It's as we feared... Valmarmon has returned,**_" Azulongmon muttered in a sad but angered tone.

"_**This can't be and after all the lengths we went through to prevent his...**_" growled Zhuqiaomon, glaring down the Demon God.

"Sovereigns, where are Holydramon and Goddramon?!" Anubimon inquired, noticing the absence of the two Holy Dragons.

Speaking of the dragons, Holydramon and Goddramon emerged from the ruins where the holy sanctuary once stood. They suffered more damage having been crushed under the weight of hundreds of pounds of debris. They were barely able to slip out using their remaining powers. The Sovereigns huddled close to offer aid to Holydramon and Goddramon.

"Holydramon and Goddramon have expended nearly all of their powers! We have to get them back to the Central Realm. In fact, as much as I hate to say it, but we must retreat," Anubimon proclaimed, surveying the vicinity and looking back to the ruins of the Gates of Paradise.

"It's for the best. All of us have fought a long standing battle that's lasted us a whole day," Justimon suggested. "I don't like the idea of pulling out from an undecided battle, but we need to come up with a new strategy to better prepare for another confrontation with Valmarmon. My friends and the other Chosen are far too weak after fighting long battles."

"But, how are we gonna get out of here?" Tai asked, overhearing their discussion.

Anubimon placed his hands on his head. "Leave this to me." He forged a mental link to communicate with Huanglongmon. _Lord Huanglongmon, it's worse than we imagined. Valmarmon has returned! We need to retreat. Are you able to relocate us to your realm? Lords Holydramon and Goddramon are in need of extensive care having suffered extreme injuries._

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Castle/3:50 AM**_

Huanglongmon raised his head and overheard Anubimon's distress signal.

_'Please, Lord Huanglongmon, if you can... send everyone, including all the Chosen and their Digimon back to your realm. We will need to recoup our expended resources and rest from this day of strenuous warfare. The Gates of Paradise has been completely ravaged by the enemy.'_

"We've been monitoring the entire war and seeing that Valmarmon has indeed returned... there's nothing you or your cohorts can do now to stop him. Lord Granasmon and I will use our powers to relocate all of you. We will also activate the healing chamber for Holydramon and Goddramon." Shifting his view to Granasmon, Huanglongmon got the approval from the holy being. "Prepare for relocation."

With that, both Huanglongmon and Granasmon concentrated their powers to transport every human and Digimon fighting and representing their side.

xxxxx

_**Ruined Areas of the Gates of Paradise/3:51 AM**_

Valmarmon advanced toward the ruins and eyed all of his adversaries.

"Seeing as you all fight for Granasmon, my sworn enemy ages ago... I will personally send him a message to remind him that I've returned like I vowed. Too bad he won't be here to save you all!" The Demon God raised his Muramasa and produced a black aura with enough power to wipe out the Digiteams and their partners. "Farewell!" Before he initiated his attack...

Anubimon, Omegamon, Imperialdramon FM, the Sovereigns, the Holy Dragons, the Olympus Warriors, Plutomon Witchmon, and Canewomon vanished after beams of golden light enveloped them. More golden beams materialized over the Beast Biomergers, the DATS members, the Legendary Warriors, Brunhilde & Leviamon, and the Victory Tamers first. After they were relocated, the remaining Digi-Destined & their Digimon partners vanished next. Lobo, Zero/Agumon X, and Gabuhime/Gabumon X were teleported from the location after them. The Bio-Hybrids, the Devas and the Einherjar were gone the next second. Every representative fighting for Granasmon were gone.

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Nearing Our Destiny**_**)**

Valmarmon ceased his attack and grumbled irritably. "So, Granasmon's spirit saved them at the last minute. Damn him. Even now, he continues to operate beyond the grave." He sheathed his massive sword and turned around facing his subjects. "No matter. He can recall them all we wants. The fact of the matter is that I've returned to reclaim my place as the Demon God! My sovereignty over the four Digital Realms and the human's realm is all but ensured!" He clenched his fist as his subjects echoed their sentiments and cheered him in unison.

"Lord Valmarmon, we've lost a majority of our loyalists fighting to revive you," Madoudramon openly announced to the behemoth. "Granted, we had one traitor, but you easily did disposed of him... however, nearly all of the Mao Kings appeared to have perished."

"Indeed, but I see WarDevidramon and my Demon Beast Generals are present. I take it you and your followers broke their seals, Madoudramon?"

Madoudramon nodded in response. "Indeed we have."

"Perfect, choosing you to find my pieces was the best decision I've ever made. To think I'd turn a former enemy of mine into one of my most loyal subjects. Isn't that right, MahouGarurumon?"

"MahouGarurumon?" Madoudramon repeated the name with familiarity. He reflected to Canewomon addressing him by that name. "No, I am Madoudramon now, my lord."

"Of course. Hmm, yes we are short on subjects, but no matter with the powers I've accumulated I can produce stronger and more loyal warriors," Valmarmon stated. He pivoted his view to where Yamidramon and Atolmdramon were laying. His left hand became imbued in darkness allowing him to pull their bodies off the ground. "With these two, I will combine them and create my steed. My Doomsdramon." Turning his view back on Madoudramon and the others, Valmarmon acknowledged them. "For all your work, you will be rewarded."

ChaosGallantmon bowed before the Demon God. "Thank you, Lord Valmarmon. We will not forget this."

"Lord Demon!" Came the loud cry of a certain cheeseburger consuming bag of bones and his marine devil comrade. "You're still alive! Thank goodness!"

As Demon turned around, SkullSatanmon and MarineDevimon both stopped as their faces grew pale upon seeing Valmarmon. SkullSatanmon quickly slipped behind Demon fearfully.

"Is... is that... who I think it is... Lord Demon?" stammered the skeleton, whose teeth were already chattering.

MarineDevimon affirmed. "Of course, you dolt! This means Madoudramon succeeded in reviving Valmarmon!"

"Oh, heh... well, that's a good thing!"

"Lord Demon, we came after the Devas we fought suddenly just vanished," MarineDevimon explained.

"It was Granasmon who relocated them back to Huanglongmon's realm," answered Valmarmon, who was staring down over his loyalists. "The loyalists who willingly sacrificed themselves for my sake will be compensated. Their data will be accumulated for suit our needs." He produced a large black ball of dark energy, which collected all the data from the slain evil Digimon. "Victory is ours now, but the war between myself and Granasmon's Chosen army has yet to be decided. The war will end until one of us stands triumphant. We will prepare for these few days. Do I have your unbridled loyalty, my subjects?"

The strong loyal response was not surprisingly unanimous.

Madoudramon beckoned to the Demon God. "Lord Valmarmon, where will we go from here?"

"If it's still in tact, I will be relocating us to my old palace. Come if you wish to receive your rewards," Valmarmon announced. "After the next sunset, we will press on and the war will resume." He lifted his head up and bellowed for the four Digital Realms to hear. "Hear me, Granasmon, Huanglongmon, and those who oppose me! My sovereignty over all realms is at hand! There is nothing left for you but darkness! I WILL REIGN SUPREME! HAHAHA!" His thunderous laughter echoed across the former holy realm.

The eve of the sixth day of chaos was here.

xxxxx

Far away from the where the battle was decided, Harbingermon reappeared after some time away in his realm. He had monitored every event that has unfolded in each conflict, especially the Gates of Paradise battle.

He wore a glum demeanor witnessing Valmarmon howling triumphantly.

"I was confident the Chosen would succeed and prevent the Demon God's revival. They were this close if it weren't for the chaotic forces manipulating events to their benefits," Harbingermon murmured, sitting up from the ground. "Oraclemon, the chaotic forces known as Paradais have played their hand and events are playing out as they've wanted."

The mysterious and ethereal form of Oraclemon materialized next to him.

"The Chosen ones must stay united, Harbingermon. After this unfortunate outcome, there may come dissension."

Harbingermon lowered his face and sighed. "Perhaps it's time I meet with the Chosen to prevent such a likely outcome."

"The will of Ancientmon has forbidden you from meddling with the affairs of the Chosen."

"Yes, but I've been given permission by Ancientmon to now join the fight. At some point there must come an exception and as far as Paradais goes, even Ancientmon is aware of the existence of _him_. _He_ and the being known as Chaos have meddled with fate too much. I must go, Oraclemon... to Huanglongmon's realm. I must help him and Granasmon keep the Chosen from dissolving their unification and join the upcoming battle against Valmarmon."

Oraclemon replied in her ethereal tone. "If Ancientmon wills it so..."

With that, Oraclemon disappeared with a shimmer.

Harbingermon took up his weapon and vanished from his position.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Castle/4:05 AM**_

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Ruins of Darkness**_**)**

After relocating the Digiteams, the Digimon and the Digimon deities, Huanglongmon and Granasmon made quick preparations to have Holydramon and Goddramon placed inside stasis barriers to heal their critical injuries, saving them from apparent death. The Chosen and Digimon who actively tried to fight Valmarmon were treated by the healers, particularly Suzie.

Junpei awoke to see Norn laying down. He went over to check on the girl and much to his relief she received no damage.

Takato, Takuya, Tai, Davis, and Masaru met up to discuss their next course of action, which led to some disagreements. Takato wasn't sure about going for another direct approach against Valmarmon and his armies without a plan, which Tai and Takuya took under careful consideration. Davis and Masaru were eager to get back at Valmarmon.

"C'mon, guys. We need to sit this one out and carefully think how we're going to fight Valmarmon. He's more powerful than anything we've faced before," Takato reasoned with Davis and Masaru.

"Like hell I'm waiting," Masaru grunted.

"C'mon, Aniki," Agumon (M) tried to calm his hot-blooded friend.

"_**Everyone calm down,**_" Azulongmon addressed every human and Digimon having discussions, some heated especially with the leaders. "_**I understand emotions are now running high, but using direct approach methods without a plan is dangerous, especially facing Valmarmon.**_"

"_**If you will let me take it from here, Azulongmon,**_" Huanglongmon interjected. "_**With Valmarmon released, we face an evil greater than anything you've ever had to face. However, this is no time to be arguing or deciding to take action for yourselves. To overcome this great darkness, all of you must stand united...**_"

"...or become divided," Came an inexplicable voice that surprised all but Masaru, Agumon (M), Ryo, Cyberdramon, Omegamon, and Imperialdramon.

Nearly everyone turned around as Harbingermon materialized within Huanglongmon's quarters.

"Hey, it's you!" Masaru exclaimed.

Tai asked. "Who is he?"

Takato added. "I'd like to know. You know him, Masaru?"

"Harbingermon," Ryo addressed the messenger.

Granasmon addressed Harbingermon with familiarity. _"Harbingermon, you grace us with your presence. I take it you are aware of our unfortunate situation and Ancientmon has sent you here."_

"Yes, that's right, Granasmon," Harbingermon replied and took a moment to survey the room. He openly beckoned the Digiteams' attention, especially the leaders who were nearest to him. "We have much to discuss, Chosen ones."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue **_**Through the Fire and Flames **_**by Dragonforce)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Arago: Enma, the time has come for you to pay for the atrocities and unfair judgment you've enforced on beings such as myself. Today, not only will I usurp you from your throne, but today you will meet your end.

Long: Once we've removed you, the Spirit, Makai, and Human worlds will be ours for the taking. Behold a new age is upon us! One that prospers without you, Enma!

Yusuke: What the hell happened to Spirit World?! This place is a mess!

Koenma: My father... he's dead... and Arago has taken over Spirit World. Me, Jorge, and Botan were the only ones to escape.

Kurama: With Arago in power, there's no telling the destruction he can bring by unleashing the demon and apparition prisoners.

Yui: I hope my power and stop him while freeing Kohana from his control!

Usagi: Spending these last hours with our families will do us good. It'll give us the resolve to get ready for the final battle.

Minako: Ai...

Rei: Koori, Ryuuhi...

Ami: Amaya, Daiki...

Makoto: Umi...

The Inners: Make us proud and fight your hardest. Show that you're our children!

Karin: Kuipers, we have a big fight against the Neo-Rajita. Let's give Gamera and his crew hell!

Dimitri: I like how you rally the troops, Karin.

Okami: Sailor Senshi, Spirit Detectives, you have a huge task on your hand against Arago and the Neo-Rajita. Good luck.

Harbingermon: Stay united, Chosen, because there's a threat beyond Valmarmon. By staying united, there's nothing that can stop you or your allies back on Earth.

Takato: We've got a daunting task ahead of us, guys.

Takuya: After some rest, we'll be ready for the next fight. Valmarmon and his armies won't know what'll hit them!

Granasmon: And allow me to allocate some of my power to each of you.

Tai: We won't let you down, Granasmon. This time we're fighting fresh!

Yugi: Is this?

Yusei: Yeah, Nazca 3000 B.C.

Jaden: Look! I think I see some monsters over near those temples!

Frank: Sp, you've come, Duelists. It's too late I've used the cards to enslave the true Egyptian Gods to ravage this civilization! Once they've damaged this land enough, they'll break the seals of the Earthbound Immortals and then what will you do against an army of Gods?!

Seto: It's about time somebody took this raving lunatic down. Yugi, you let me handle this good for nothing bastard!

Joey: We've gotta get these monsters away from these villagers.

Crow: Let's go and clear the village out before those people become casualties

Gamera: Armies, you are to converge across the planet and implement a global attack on the populations. We will terraform Earth into a new Planet Rajita.

Valmarmon: Madoudramon, Demon, and ChaosGallantmon, receive your new enhanced forms. (merges Atolmdramon and Yamidramon together) Doomsdramon, arise! Now, my loyalists, once I've finished producing our army, we will finish our battle with the Chosen ones!

Omegamon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos**_.

_**Dawn of the Sixth Day! The Eve of the Final Chaos!**_

Prophet: The eve of chaos has come.

Charon: Indeed, and these final days will be eventful.

xxxxx

**A/N:** The Digiteams were so close to victory (well, technically they _were _victorious until Charon butted in... but that's a different story), but victory was snatched and pushed so far away from their hands! As a result of Charon's meddling, Valmarmon has been revived.

Though, we did see the fall of a few bad guys. Necromon/Lichdramon, it was nice knowing you, you sick freak. Barbamon's own greed led to his demise and became the catalyst to Valmarmon's return. The last of the Dark Masters fell. And a few Mao Kings were destroyed (with Seadramon absorbing Leviamon's data and becoming a good Leviamon!).

And as of this chapter, Brunhilde is officially a full-time character to the series; on top of that, she's the first true Valkyrie Maiden to awaken (until _Valkyrie Advent_). Her Einherjar didn't turn to dust after Lichdramon died because they are now under Brunhilde's control. Can't say the same for IceDevimon and Pharaohmon's cronies back in the real world. There's a chance MadLeomon (who'll turn back to Leomon), the good Pharaohmon, and Wizardmon will be returned to life; what will their roles be? I think it's safe to say Leomon will be reunited with Jeri and become her second Digimon partner alongside Felinismon. We'll see though. After DoC, Pharaohmon and Wizardmon's fates remain unknown.

The phylactery was admittedly a last minute conceived device thought up by LazerWulf. He suggested a reason for Lichdramon's immortality/unlimited regenerative ability and thus the phylactery, but he required that another Mao King use it to force his hand. Thus, Daimaomon came into equation. Hope this didn't turn out too overly complicated.

And lest we forget: Harbingermon. What shall we say to the Digiteams? Should be interesting! :D

By the way, Ninetalesuk, I hope I did Valmarmon justice.

Next time, besides Arago vs. Enma, there won't be much to anticipate if you're looking for action. It's mostly going to be the transition chapter to build up to the final two days. As for updates, DoC is going on a short break until late-July/August while I prepare more Redux. After the break, updates will come very slowly as chapters from here on won't get any shorter and there will be long stretches of monthly updates. But, on the bright side? Just eight chapters left to go! :D

Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed this eventful chapter and until the next update, send a review! Later!


	55. Dawn of the 6th Day! Eve of Final Chaos!

**A/N: **Hey, hope you had an ok summer (or winter, depending what part of the globe you live). I know I haven't done an update for _Dawn of Chaos_ since early June, but revising chapters for Redux has taken priority with fic writing along with a DFKai movie. I haven't had time to write a chapter until now in August.

Last time we left off, the Digiteams won and stopped the digi-bads, or so they thought. Thanks to Charon's last-minute intervention, Valmarmon has been revived and gathers the surviving digi-villains to prep for the siege on Earth. And Harbingermon arrives in Huanglongmon to talk to the Digiteams.

This chapter will cover the Digiteams, but will also return to what our other heroes are up to, including a return to the Duelists who continue their pursuit for Professor Frank.

We begin the sixth day of chaos complete with a new opening theme song picked by AnimatedFord, which covers the final two days. So, while this chapter will lack intense battles, some of our heroes get some reprieve as things are setting up for the last two days.

On with the story.

xxxxx

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy – **_**Opening**_**)**

There are two forces of the YYGDM-01; Cosmos and Chaos. These goddesses gathered warriors in various factions for war. Order and Discord are equal in strength, which would thought the battle will last forever. But it will all change.

On one side are the forces of good in a celestial area: Sailor Moon & the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Sedna & the Kuipers, Angemon X, the Beast Tamers & their Digimon partners, Susanoomon, Tai/Matt & Omegamon, Davis/Ken & Imperialdramon, Yugi Muto, Lady Lupin & the Neo-Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi & the Spirit Detectives, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Valkyrie Brunhilde.

_Behind these heroes is a giant ethereal white light creating Sailor Cosmos._

The other side in a volcanic area are the evil forces: Gamera, Madoudramon (with a new appearance), Valmarmon, Arago, Professor Frank, and Long.

Madoudramon is riding an evolved form of WarDevidramon named, VictoryDevidramon. Valmarmon is riding Doomsdramon which describes as a gigantic four winged dark gray dragon with red eyes, horns on the head sides and a unicorn horn on the forehead, spike-like long mane on his long neck, and is quadruple almost like a Nightmare (demonic horse).

_Behind the villains is a giant Sailor Chaos made of volcanic minerals._

And thus, both sides charge one another and clash in epic proportions at a barren wasteland.

The Sailor and Kuiper Senshi unleash their Dai-Valkyrie forms and charge at Gamera and his army. While the Senshi fight him and his army, the Neo-Rajita warlord dodges and attacks with his metallic claws. Sedna block with her icy trident and parries. Sailor Mars transforms into Houou Mars and unleashes an earth-shattering inferno blast. Moon fires off a moon-shaped blast. Gamera fires dark energy that devastates the area. Angemon X supports Sedna by firing a holy beam at Gamera, and then the Neo-Rajita leader blocks it with his hand and forms an evil smile. Moon and the Senshi subsequently clears away the Neo-Rajita army.

Omegamon is firing his Supreme Cannon at Valmarmon. The Demon God uses Doomsdramon in attempting to devour his smaller foe with its bloodthirsty teeth, but Omegamon dodges safely and uses his Transcendent Sword at Valmarmon. Smirking, Valmarmon blocks the blow with his Muramasa that sends Omegamon flying. Susanoomon flies at Valmarmon and attacks him with Celestial Blade.

Imperialdramon FM fires Giga Crusher at Madoudramon and VictoryDevidramon. The latter gets hit, but withstands the attack and strikes back. Imperialdramon blocks the blow.

The Beast Tamers and Digimon partners combine to form their Beast Biomerger forms. They fight off the Demon Beast Generals.

Frank summons the Earthbound Immortals: Uru, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu, Chacu Challhua, and Wiraqocha Rasca.

The Earthbounds roar and charge at Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden. Fortunately, the heroes summon their respective monsters: Dark Magician, Stardust Dragon, and Elemental Hero Neos, to fend these deities off.

Yusuke and Lady Lupin fight off Long and Arago. Yusuke beats Long with his fists and fire a Spirit Gun at him, only that the latter evades in the last second. Lupin and Arago duke it out, then Lupin uses the power of Tenyou to become the golden-haired Tenyou warrior, Shaka, while overpowering Arago.

Lastly, Valkyrie Brunhilde summons her Einherjar in clearing out many dark minorities like the Army of the Dead from Lord of the Rings.

After wards, the heroes stand in their fated battle against Paradais: Sailor Charon and The Prophet. Sailor Charon transforms into Chaos. Whereas The Prophet becomes a large creature covered in full silhouette in not revealing his real form, but it's shaped like a four armed beast that distorts time and dimensions. Fueled by determination, the heroes form battle stances and fight for the fate of worlds on the final day of Chaos!

**(Music Ends)**

xxxxx

Chapter 55

_**Dawn of the Sixth Day! The Eve of the Final Chaos!**_

xxxxx

_(A few hours ago)_

_**Spirit World/Palace of Enma/10:55 PM**_

A swift incursion was coming. King Enma had his Spirit Defense Force assembled inside and outside his palace. Their leader, Otake, stood in front of King Enma ready to defend his king from the forthcoming arrival of the revived Taiyoukai lord and the Demon Priest Long. However, knowing these two were bringing with them an army, Spirit World summoned forth their top most warriors to lend support to the Spirit Defense Force.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP67 S3#2 – Chapter Black)**

King Enma narrowed his eyes on a big screen displaying a picture perfect view of the clouds darkening. These dark clouds split up as a portal opened up unleashing streams of dark purple light. A wave of dread hit him hard as Arago emerged from the portal with Long and the Meikai army.

"King Enma, is that...?!" Otake was flabbergasted upon seeing Arago. He looked up noticing his king conveying a something he hadn't seen from the Spirit World ruler: fear. "My king? It's Arago, isn't it?!" He turned to his SDF colleagues. "Men, get ready to defend the palace! Those position outside erect the barriers!"

"Yes, sir!" The united roar of soldiers responded as they began using their spirit powers to build a barrier over King Enma's palace.

Koenma stood outside his father's palace quarters with Botan looking fearful. He turned around nodding to Botan.

"I fear Spirit World's going to turn into a war zone and when that it will throw off the balance of the three worlds."

"I just can't believe Yusuke and the others couldn't stop the Demon Priests!" Botan exclaimed, nervously gripping her oar. "Just what could've happened to lead to Arago's revival?!"

"Anything could've happened, but I fear they were too late to prevent the ritual. Judging from the visuals I'm seeing, Arago has successfully taken Kohana as his vessel."

"This has to be tearing Yui and the others apart," Botan said.

Koenma beckoned Botan over near the door as they stepped inside King Enma's quarters. "And by taking Kohana's body, Arago has gained access to an finite but immense spiritual energy coupled with his own demonic power. That's a recipe for disaster for us."

"Look!" The ferry girl shouted, pointing to the visual screen lighting up as bright light washed through the SDF and Spirit World armies.

_**Boom!**_

Everyone felt the roof begin to shudder as powerful energies ripped into it. The energies tore a hole and a beam shooting full blast through the roof brought alarm to King Enma and the SDF. Koenma put up a spiritual barrier shielding himself and Botan from the explosion blast. Having made his entrance, Arago descended with his accomplice Long.

Much fear and distress filled the entire room as the bodies of a few SDF and Spirit World warriors rained behind the Taiyoukai lord. King Enma sighted Arago and locked eyes with the ancient being that he seemingly had sealed thousands of years ago.

The past had now come back to haunt him.

"Enma, you haven't changed much since our last meeting. You have much to answer for."

"Arago..." Spirit World's king muttered harshly under his breath. "I knew this day would come, but I presumed your revival would come another hundred years from now," Enma blatantly stated much to the shock of his guards, colleagues, and his own son. He slowly pivoted his view toward Long standing on Arago's left side. "And I regret not removing you and your Priest colleagues from existence."

Long smirked evilly, flickering his long tongue out to incite the Spirit World's king. "You had many chances to destroy me and my colleagues. Well, I've already relieved you of dealing with my colleagues. They've met their fates."

Botan tried making out what the Meikai demons were telling Enma, but Koenma got a gist of what they stated.

"Two of the Demon Priests are dead, Botan," Koenma whispered to her. "Either Long betrayed his own colleagues or Yusuke and the others took them down. Doesn't matter either way since Long's still alive and he's managed to bring Arago here." He tried concealing the look of fear on his face despite being in Arago's presence. "It's surreal Arago's been revived... but I was so sure Yusuke and the others could've prevented the revival. But, I'm shocked my father saw Arago's return coming... but he calculated a return several hundreds of years from now." He grasped his face as Arago's Youki made him nearly faint.

"Koenma!" Botan rushed over to hold him steady. It wasn't long until she, too, felt Arago's horrific demonic power. The Taiyoukai's Youki made her strain as her body stiffened in place. "I can't move... Koenma, his power..."

"Our bodies can't even handle being exposed to his Youki," the prince strained and breathed heavily between his words. "To think he's able to generate this amount of power using Kohana's body."

**(End theme)**

"How low that you'd stoop to take the body of the currently assigned Spirit Detective's associates," Enma berated the Taiyoukai, who gave an ironic laugh.

"That's simply rich coming from someone who'd stoop as low as cut off ties from former colleagues and abandon those who seek your help, Enma. You've always been a shady ogre who's always been paranoid by those who attempt to rival your power and position. You long to keep that throne of yours unopposed."

"That's enough out of you!" Otake quickly injected. The mustached man almost snarled, gritting his teeth hard and standing his ground against the Taiyoukai duo. "Why don't you leave that girl's body and show us your true self, you coward?!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP 84 S3 – Chapter Black)**

Arago merely chuckled, not giving Otake the time and day. "Long, would you take care of this Spirit World dog? I rather not soil my hands of this low level filth."

Following his lord's command, Long turned around and walked over to confront Otake.

"My king, we advise you stay in your throne! SDF, spread out and encircle the Demon Priest!" The SDF commander ordered as he and four other SDF members split off from each other.

Long stopped his march and looked around sighting the five SDF members already forming a circle around him. They quickly put their hands out and released white beams of spirit beams to subdue Long. Long watched as these beams became cuffs as they latched onto his wrists, ankles, and neck. Despite being binded by these spirit cuffs, there was a look of apathy etched on the Demon Priest's face. The SDF members were befuddled by Long's apathetic look and his lack of resistance.

Before the Makai warriors attempted to intervene, Long instinctively broke loose by snapping off these cuffs by flexing his Youki power. His much superior Youki not only dissolved the spirit cuffs, but blew back the SDF members. As Otake went flying back, Long hastily ran up and shot his tail forward. He caught Otake by the throat with his tail and squeezed tight. Otake attempted to break loose, but Long tightened his grip.

"No!" Botan cried out, turning away as she heard the man's neck snap.

After breaking his neck, Long dropped the dead SDF commander and rolled up his tail back behind him.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" Arago coolly smirked. "Oh yes. I was calling you out on your hypocrisy, Enma. It's funny how many loyal dogs have served you well and they die for to ensure you stay comfy in that throne. Tell me. How does it feel knowing the blood of thousands... not millions have died because you put your own self before others. And behind that terrifying exterior, you're truly a paranoid fool who'd remove anyone who even threatens your position. You sealed and casted me to the Meikai for a good reason, because I could've been ruler of the Spirit World."

Enma eyes furrowed as his gaped the upper part of his mouth. Before he could say anything, Arago cut him off abruptly, irking the Spirit World king again.

"While you've spent all this time staying cozy in that throne of yours, I was locked away in the Meikai. The balance of power is quickly shifting. Don't you feel it? Your time is winding down, soon to be former Spirit World King. Look outside your palace. Tell me what you see?" Arago pointed to the nearest window, the central one that opens up to the balcony. With a flick of his finger, he unleashed a force that shattered the windows. The shards of glass went flying out from the palace.

A huge battle on the royal grounds erupted as Meikai warriors heatedly engaged with Spirit World's defenses. Blood was spilled and bodies covered the battleground. The blood-curdling yells of warriors from both sides filled the once tranquil sanctuary. Meikai warriors began tearing through the walls. Spirit World guides and ogres began fleeing for their lives, but even a few of those were taken captive and being senselessly killed for simply being tied to King Enma.

"War's beginning and soon Spirit World will fall. I will take what's rightfully mine. As for your subjects, they will fall in line under my rule..."

Enma had heard enough and sprang forward unleashing an immense force on Arago. Sending Arago sailing back, every witness saw Enma overwhelm Arago. Long rushed over to Arago and tried helping him up, but Arago rose up completely unfazed. A dark aura surrounded Arago and clashed against Enma's red aura. The two forces tried to overpower the other. Ultimately, the opposing forces canceled each other out.

**(End theme)**

"Impossible...!" Koenma was left in aghast witnessing his father and Arago's auras dissipating. "Arago was able to match my father's power?!"

Long looked between Enma and Arago, analyzing both of their immense powers.

"You're no longer in your prime, Enma. I'm disappointed," Arago said displeased after assessing their powers.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Sensui's End OST Track#2)**

Enma scowled and threw a punch at Arago. The Taiyoukai narrowly tilted his head and caught his fist, much to Enma's surprise. Arago began tightening his grip over Enma's hand and began crushing it, breaking Enma's hand. The seemingly invincible king wailed painfully until Arago landed an uppercut to Enma's jaw, sending the behemoth flying into his throne.

"Father!" Koenma shouted as he dashed over to the fallen king.

"Koenma, no! Get back!" Botan pleaded as Long materialized behind her and restrained her. "Ugh!" She tried breaking loose and frantically kicked her feet up. "Koenma!"

As Koenma reached close to Enma, Arago quickly phased in front of the prince and interceded him from his father. He raised his hand and repelled him with a powerful wave. Koenma was knocked and slammed into a wall.

"Is this your son, Enma? Oh well. He won't make any difference," Arago chortled, shifting over back to Enma, who ran up to grab him. He jumped up and caught Enma with an Youki beam to his gut. The beam, now shaped like a vector arrow, tore through Enma's gut and caused blood to splatter on the ground. "This woman's body is the perfect container. Not only can I utilize her spirit powers, but I can combine them with my Youki. How does it feel being overpowered? I bet it's been long since you've engaged in your own battles. Your long reign has made you lazy and thus your once great power has diminished. I once respected your power, but you've become a shadow of your former self." He raised his hand and produced a long javelin made from his own Youki. "Now, get up unless you want to be further disgraced."

Long approached Arago whilst holding Botan.

"Long, you're about to bare witness the changing of the guard," the Taiyoukai lord declared his soon to be established sovereignty. "Enma, the time has come for you to pay for the atrocities and unfair judgment you've enforced on beings such as myself and the Taiyoukais who've had to deal with you Today, not only will I usurp you from your throne, but today you will meet your end."

"Once we remove you, the Spirit World, the Makai, and Human World will be ours for the taking. Behold a new age ruled by Lord Arago is upon us!" Long added as Botan turned away refusing to see the pool of blood spilling from Enma.

Enma struggled to stand as he was groggy from the amount of blood loss. Arago had dealt a critical blow that crippled him. As Enma's vision blurred, he sighted two ghostly figures material across from Arago and Long.

He saw an aged man wearing long white hair and a matching thick white beard. He had a rugged look, which went well with light silver armor grab he wore coupled with a thick blue cape hanging behind his back. A white eye patch covered his missing left eye. He was almost half the size of Enma himself. His right blue eye stared through Enma as if looking deep into his soul.

Standing next to this tall armored older man was Queen Serenity, who was still as beautiful and had her distinguishing silver hair along with the white dress.

"You two...?" Enma muttered under heavy breaths. He gripped his gut as more blood seeped into his blood-soaked garb. "I'm not weak like you two... that's what separates me from you two." Clenching his right hand, he amassed spirit power into his massive knuckles. "Arago, I survived this long for a reason, because I'm not weak like the other old kingdom rulers. I will prove them wrong... and you wrong...!" He charged forward despite the horrific wound where he was losing more blood. His resolve allowed him to attack now with reckless abandon. "I'm NOT weak like Odin and Serenity! I'll show them no one takes the Spirit World from my iron grip! Arago, DIE!" He bellowed angrily as he and Arago headed off each other.

Koenma awoke to the sound of massive blasts and braced himself from the shockwave that shook the entire Spirit World to its core. He looked up as his face paled at the unthinkable.

"Fa...father...!" Koenma fell into a state of shock as his cries were drowned by the resounding blast of Youki hitting Enma head-on.

**(End theme)**

When it was said and done, Enma sank to both knees. A giant hole was made through his chest where Arago dealt the final blow to him. Enma fell facefirst on the pool of his own blood. Botan turned away horrified by the outcome. Arago descended near Enma's head and took a deep breath.

"It's done," he declared in a calm albeit satisfied manner.

Long laughed aloud and threw Botan down. "Finally, the reign of Enma is over!" He turned to his subjects who raised their weapons high in the air and shouted their allegiance to their new king. "You've just witnessed an historical event! For the first time in thousands of years, a new king has risen! Long live our new king of Spirit World, Lord Arago!"

"_**HAIL KING ARAGO!**_" The Meikai warriors shouted mantras in support of the new Spirit World ruler.

Botan crawled over past Enma and reached over to Koenma.

"Koenma..."

The prince was absolutely torn and distraught by the death of his father. With Enma removed, Arago could now claim the throne by force; Koenma knew he couldn't fight to win back the throne as Arago deemed him unworthy.

"Koenma, Botan!" Came a familiar voice behind the curtains.

They turned around to see Jorge barely poking his face out. He beckoned the two over while Arago was too preoccupied with his victory. Long approached Enma's ruined throne.

"Lord Arago, unfortunately this seat's been destroyed in the midst of the battle."

The Taiyoukai lord simply nodded and raised his hand. "No issue for me. I can produce my own throne and I plan on changing this palace's image." He walked past Enma's body and before establishing his new throne he spat on Enma's face.

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP71 S3 – Chapter Black)**

Before losing sight for good, Enma saw Queen Serenity and Odin casting pitiful looks on him. He heard them faintly talking to him.

_'Where were you when the Moon Kingdom fell? You betrayed our alliance treaty by not sending Spirit World forces to help prevent Beryl's invasion. I trusted you Enma. Now, you know how it feels when no one is there to come to your aid. With you gone, the age of the old kingdom rulers has finally ended.'_

_'Enma, you brought this on yourself. Asgard would still be here if you had sent reinforcements to aid my Valkyries to stop Ragnarok and Loki's betrayal. We agreed to aid one another in the time of a crisis, but you never held your end of the bargain. You effectively betrayed me and Queen Serenity by shutting the doors on us. Look at what selfishness has taken you.'_

_'I gave my life using my Silver Crystal to seal off Beryl and her subjects. I used my last remaining power to also send my daughter, the prince of Earth, her friends, and survivors away to be reincarnated one day. Now, watch as my daughter, her friends, and your Spirit Detectives clean up the mess you've caused in the first place by willingly allowing demons into the human world. They will succeed against Arago where you failed.'_

_'I used up my life to send my Valkyrie Maidens' spirits and my steed to carry out my will. I trust they will correct the wrongs you've committed. Enma, wherever you go, I hope we never meet again.'_

_'Enma.'_

_'Enma.'_

Both former rulers chastised him as his breathed his final breath. _'See where the road of fate takes you now. Farewell, ogre king.'_

With that, the age of the old rulers came to an end with Enma's death.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Egypt in Ruins**_**)**

Arago paused near the large space where Enma's throne used to stand on. As he raised his right hand, a black pillar of light shot out of the ground. An object began materializing within this dark pillar as it took on the shape of a seat. As the light dissipated, a massive black throne forged from an obsidian-like substance became situated where the old throne used to sit. Arago walked up to the throne and placed his hand on the seat. Turning around, he faced his loyal subjects, who all yelled out triumphantly for him.

"_**LORD ARAGO! LORD ARAGO!**_"

"What will be your first course of action as king of Spirit World, Lord Arago?" Long asked, bowing before the Taiyoukai lord.

Arago responded by raising his hand into the air and shooting out a dark beam of light. The dark beam blasted through the roof and exploded as the darkness spread across Spirit World. The dark mist fanned out over the holy sanctuary as it started changing the architecture and landscape. The castle changed from a heavenly sanctuary to a gothic and demonic domain. The Taiyoukai lord changed the sanctuary according to his whim.

xxxxx

_**Outside Spirit Palace/11:30 PM**_

All of Spirit World's warriors became encased in obsidian seals. The Meikai warriors bellowed victory yells. All the while this happened, Jorge lured Koenma and Botan through the back gates avoiding getting caught by the Meikai invaders. Jorge pushed open a secret door for them to slip out of Spirit World.

Koenma whirled around looking sadly, realizing the worst had happened. The attack had happened so sudden and unexpected. King Enma was not only soundly defeated but this life was extinguished by Arago, the revived Taiyoukai lord. As he sank to his knees, Koenma felt helpless.

"It's over. Without Spirit World... the balance between the three worlds will face severe consequences," Koenma fearfully said while Botan knelt beside him. "Knowing Arago, he'll unleash all the dark apparitions and send them in the living world."

"Koenma, it's not over. I have faith Yusuke and the others will turn things around!" Botan exclaimed, trying her hardest to reassure Koenma.

"If Arago managed to kill my father, what can Yusuke and his group do? Arago's power has grown far beyond anything I can comprehend... there's nothing more we can do here..."

"Is this what the prince of Spirit World should be saying?!" Botan screamed, preparing to slap some sense into Spirit World's prince.

Suddenly, the trio looked up noticing a massive bubble transport emerging from the fissure Arago made in the sky. Koenma and Botan both felt familiar spirit energies closing toward them.

"Look! It's Yusuke and the others!" Jorge hollered. "Botan, Koenma sir! They're coming this way!"

Botan jubilantly cried out. "I knew they'd come! Koenma, look!"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho Unreleased Track: EP 71 S3 #2 – Chapter Black)**

As Koenma slowly pivoted his view, he sighted the bubble transport descending near them. As the bubble thinned out and popped, the Spirit and Neo-Spirit Detective raced out over to reconvene with Koenma, Botan, and Jorge. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked in shock at the sight of the newly reimaged Spirit Realm. Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Shingo shared the same sentiment as Yusuke and the others.

"What the hell happened to Spirit World?! This place is a mess!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"I can still feel Kohana's presence in there," Yui muttered. "But, Arago's completely taken her over."

"This is wrong! There has to be something we can do!" Shingo shouted.

Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki faced the Spirit World gates as they probed the powerful demonic energies flooding the sanctuary.

"We go in there and Arago will be ready to take us apart," Enki scowled.

"That's kept us from engaging Raizen?" Mukuro added. "Powerful as Arago is, he requires that girl's body to contain his soul."

"Indeed, but the longer he stays in that body Arago will grow much stronger. Even our forces combined won't be able to penetrate through his defenses," Yomi assessed the situation.

"Entering Spirit World is suicide now that Arago has gained control over Spirit World," Koenma finally addressed everyone. "He has full access to Spirit World's defenses and can monitor our advancements from far away as living world. If that's not bad enough, he'll likely free all the prisoners we've contained and send them to begin the cultivation of humans."

Yusuke quickly interjected. "We've stopped crazed lunatics with those same intentions. Hell, we can do it again! Two of the Demon Priests are down for the count. Besides..." He pivoted his view to Yui, who noticed him giving him a moment's glance. "Yui's unlocked some hidden power during our fight with Arago. She showed signs of holding her own against that guy."

"Yui? Are you serious?" Koenma was taken aback by this startling news.

"Yui, dear, is this true?!" Botan demanded, hurrying over to feel a peculiar vibe from the Neo-Spirit Detective lead. "Koenma, Yusuke's right. It's subtle, but I am feeling some new source of spirit energy from Yui."

"Yui's become something called..." Kuwabara was abruptly cut off by Yasha, who answered for him.

"She's become a Tenyou," Yasha spoke up as she walked over to Koenma and looked down at him. "A prince of the Spirit World shouldn't be down on his knees. He should be standing with his colleagues in the face of insurmountable odds. We have a big battle ahead of us."

"Easy for you to say now... with my father dead, Spirit World has been taken by Arago."

Upon hearing this, everyone was shocked by the revelation regarding the status of Spirit World's former king. Members from the Spirit and Neo-Spirit Detective groups were stunned silent while trying to figure out what to do next. Botan and Jorge noticed Rio laying dead next to his brother Kyo. Selipa folded her arms over Kyo while protecting him from Koenma's subordinates.

"Oh no!" Botan gasped, covering her mouth while tearing up. "Rio? He's dead?!"

"All three Kuroshishi souls are within Arago now along with the demon stones," Kurama stated. "Those are what will help accumulate power for him and stabilize his current form. If we engage Arago, it's imperative we extract the Kuroshishi souls and free Kohana from Arago's firm grip."

Aoshi added. "Yui, the only way we can make that happen is if you unleash the Tenyou power." He approached Yui, who was entirely doubtful whether that power would surface ever again.

"We believe you can pull it off again, Yui! You just need to believe you can do it!" DarkGabumon did his best to encourage her.

"They're right. You need to invoke that Tenyou's power to save Kohana," Cammy insisted.

Nodding, Yui looked down over herself and concentrated hard trying to locate the Tenyou source sealed within her. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't bring it out. The only possible way was to engage Arago and in the midst of battle instinctively unleash the Tenyou's power.

**(End theme)**

"Kurama," Maya whispered, leaning over and holding Kurama's hand. "I think we should all relocate back home."

"I concur. We don't have a battle strategy and launching a blind attack on Arago now would be the foolhardy approach. Besides, a few of us have families to see to. Namely you Yusuke and Hiei."

As Kurama reminded them, Yusuke and Hiei remained silent on the matter knowing their families were another top priority.

"I know Minako's going to be heartbroken when we tell her..." Maya stopped herself quickly when looking over Rio's body.

"Feh, a part of me doesn't want to go! Look, Long is still alive and he's not gonna waste time advancing their plans!" Yusuke adamantly declared. He shot a intense glare toward Spirit Realm's gates and punched a fist into his palm. "You can't imagine how much I wanna get my hands on that smarmy bastard." He then calmed down and took a deep breath. "But, you're right. Keiko, RJ, and future RJ are all waiting back home."

Picking himself off the ground, Koenma dusted himself and motioned to everyone. "Notwithstanding all that's happened and with my father gone, retreat is the best option. We'll plan and after some rest we'll return to reclaim Spirit World. At this time, I'm not detecting any activity from Arago and Long now. They're likely bidding time."

"Then, let's all return to your world, Yusuke," Yasha addressed him and his colleagues. She picked Nadeshiko up and carried her.

"Say, we didn't get your name," Botan interjected.

"We'll save introductions for later. For now, might I suggest we go back to living world," Kurama suggested.

With that, everyone turned and faced Spirit Realm for the last time. Then, Cammy forged another bubble transport to carry the Spirit, Neo-Spirit, and the others off back to the human world. Although the mission ended with disastrous results and King Enma met his end, the parties weren't deterred and became more than determined to rebound from these major setbacks.

At least for the time being, the group can reconvene with their friends and families worried for them. This would give them enough time to concoct a plan to counterstrike Arago and Long's forces.

All the while, Yui had to revive her Tenyou power before she and the others confront Arago again.

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shibuya District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/3:30 AM**_

After actively fighting off and thwarting the Neo-Rajita incursion, the group led by Dai-Valkyrie Sailor Moon relocated in Okami's residence to take refuge. This amassed group consisted of Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, RJ, Rei, Koori, Ryuuhi, Sam, Karin, Dimitri & Faith, Nagah, Lien, and TobuCatmon. Not long after them, the other groups arrived.

Soon after wards, Minako, Makoto, Taylor, Christina, Tyra, Helena, Ai, Demona, the Mooncats, Taylor's dogs, DemiDevimon, Mako, the Chimera four, Yuuichirou, Morpheous, and Wolk. Adam quickly joined them as he brought along Saya, the infant Adam, and Tsukimaru.

After them, Ami arrived to bring along Jami, Amaya, Daiki, Max, the Quartet, and Helbot.

Then, while using Puu as a transport, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Genkai came by to bring the infant RJ, Chibi-Usa, Koori, and Ryuuhi to their respective parents.

Last but not least, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Miho, and Vivian came back to report that the Digi-Zombies they relocated suddenly vanished, which obviously can be linked to Necromon's demise.

"Thank goodness you'd allow us to take refuge here, Okami-san," Usagi said, sitting next to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa. "I'm sorry for us filling up your dojo."

Okami waved her off. "It's ok, Mrs. Tsukino. In the midst of this invasion, I made sure to hide my wife Suzuno and our precious daughter Hina in the bunker. Me and my Lycan brethren did our part guarding our territories from those Rajita scum." He veered over to Nagah and Lien's directions. "And speaking of Rajita..."

Rei added. "They're with us, Okami-san. It'll be ok as long as they're under our supervision."

"I can believe you," the older man sighed, taking Suzuno's hand.

As Suzuno set Hina down, the child gingerly walked over to greet the infant Chibi-Usa, RJ, Koori, Ryuuhi, and Adam. Some within the groups, especially the girls, were won over by their innocent and playful interactions.

"Okami, Suzuno, we're in the midst of a war with the Neo-Rajita, who are also affiliated with a secret organization named Paradais," Setsuna confirmed to the couple as they listened to the sagely woman's warning. "The Neo-Rajita leader remains in charge of his network, but he has received orders and powers from Paradais to help enhance his army. During my time as prisoner, I learned many secrets behind Paradais, including the identity of the masterminds. The two heads of Paradais are the Prophet and Sailor Charon."

"You mean to tell me a Sailor Senshi is behind this dark organization?!"

"Indeed, Okami. And Sailor Charon's human identity... if you follow the media, she is the secretary, Sharon rivers, of Jeremiah Grand, the CEO of the Paradais Corporation. Sharon... no, Sailor Charon, is my sister from ages past."

"She's your sister?" Suzuno gasped.

"I'm still finding that hard to believe," Minako spoke out. "You could've told us that from the very beginning. What other secrets are you hiding from us, Setsuna?"

"I didn't tell you, because I had thought she perished during the Sailor Wars," the Time Guardian half-lied whilst withholding Charon's Chaos identity from the others' knowledge. "My assumptions were wrong. She's returned and has forged an alliance with this Prophet."

"So, how is this Jeremiah guy linked to all this?" Makoto inquired whilst sitting next to Mako and Future Umi.

"Simple," Chibi-Usa drew her own conclusion. "I bet he's the Prophet. Right?" She turned to Setsuna and asked her directly.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, it's safe to say he is. Though, I've never seen Jeremiah himself appear in the Paradais dimension. It's always the Prophet making his presence."

"And we know exactly the kind witch Charon is. After all, me, my Kuiper team, and the Neo Senshi tried fighting her already," Karin asserted to the discussion. "I'll never forgive her for making us drop our guards and disguising herself as Miss Setsuna with amnesia."

"It wasn't until I discovered something fishy when I saw Helena acting strangely," Tyra brought up Helena's body double. "That bitch went to no lengths covering her tracks and had Helena taken away only to have a cyborg body double take her place. Plus, I caught 'Setsuna' on the act while she undid her disguise and revealed her true self to me."

Karin noticed Dimitri clenching his fists tight as Charon put her through much hardship. She'll never forget how Charon planned several steps ahead by taking Dimitri captive in his dimension and brainwashing him to serve her. As perceptive as she was, the Kuiper leader didn't have the foggiest clue Dimitri was under Charon's control during the rescue mission to retrieve Pluto and Quaoar.

"She made us fight each other, Karin. I'll never forgive myself for raising my sword to you."

Karin calmly stroked his hands gently to calm him down. "It's ok, sweetie. It's not your fault. It was all Charon's doing. She put all of us through so much unwanted grief. We'll get her, Dimitri, for what she's done." She reached over petting Faith the Patamon's head.

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of Charon! She needs a good ol' fashioned Texas butt-whooping courtesy of me!" Taylor stood up screaming out loud. As everyone turned to look up to her, she blushed and sat down embarrassed for making a scene. "Sorry, y'all."

"Hey, you pretty much voiced how we all feel about her," Ai said.

"You got that right!" Christina exclaimed as her eyes burned passionately. "I'd like to put my boot in that witch's face!"

"Make sure and leave me some," Amaya said, popping her knuckles.

"Don't worry, we'll all get our chance if she does show up," Haruka said. "Though, we haven't seen her yet."

"Yeah, but after hearing all the suffering she put the kids through, I'd like nothing more than take her ass down," Rei growled.

Keiko suddenly interjected. "I don't mean to butt in, but do we have any word on Yusuke and the others? I'm worried. Ever since Yui and her team left to join them, the kids have been getting distressed. RJ, especially, has been shaking up a lot. He and his father are so closely connected that whenever I see RJ distressed... it makes me think something's happened to Yusuke."

"I'm afraid we've gotten no word yet," Okami nodded sadly until he and Tsukimaru shifted their gaze outside. "Looks like the dojo's gonna be almost past full capacity."

Just then, the Senshi and company turned around to see the Spirit & Neo-Spirit Detectives, Chuu & co., Yasha, and the others drop in after Cammy's bubble transport popped again. The Makai demons were sent back to Makai to gather their forces for the war with Arago.

Keiko instinctively came rushing out to embrace Yusuke first. Future RJ joined in to reunite with his dad and see his mother in tears.

Usagi noticed Shingo amongst the Neo-Spirit Detectives and called to him. Shingo turned around having unmasked himself from his Moonlight Knight mask. Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa gathered around Shingo as he explained his situation.

Mamoru curiously checked Shingo's Moonlight Knight garb. "How did this happen?"

"Well, when we were attacked by an enemy trying to take Kohana, I wanted to help and found your umbrella stand, Mamoru," Shingo tried his best recollecting what he had happened prior his transformation. "I grabbed what I thought was an umbrella, but it turns out I pulled out a scimitar and then this white light swallowed me up. The next thing I knew I was dressed up like this. I became the Moonlight Knight. Then, I went to the Meikai to help Yui and the others to try to save Kohana. But, we failed."

"You look handsome in the get-up, Shingo," Chibi-Usa complimented her uncle's garb.

"I can't believe you'd put yourself in danger like that, Shingo!" Usagi scolded him hard in a manner their mother would. She had to stop to remind herself. She then pulled Shingo into a hug and cried happily on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you and the others are ok."

"I also did this to protect Cammy."

Usagi smiled when hearing this. "You love Cammy, don't ya?"

"We're just friends."

"That's what they all say, brother," the blonde giggled, pulling away from Shingo.

"You're doing exactly what a man should do for a girl he wishes to protect," Mamoru commended Shingo's courageous act.

"Thanks," he beamed, readily accepting Mamoru's compliments.

_Hehehe, wait until Rei-chan hears about this! _Usagi thought, shifting over to the see the Miko and her family reunion.

Rei, Future Koori, and Future Ryuuhi raced out to see Hiei and Cammy. As the twins hugged their aunt and demon father, Rei approached Hiei and winked to him. Cammy and Rei hugged as the sisters reunited after the longest time.

Kuwabara hurried over to reunite with Yukina and received a welcome back punch from his sister Shizuru.

Future Adam ran over to meet with Saya and Tsukimaru. He then introduced them to both Future Ai and Demona.

Yasha set Nadeshiko down and turned to Okami. The older Lycan's nose picked up on Yasha's distinct demon canine scent.

"You're the daughter of the Demon Priest Tsukiyomi," Okami openly addressed her.

Yasha nodded, bowing her head. "I come here in behalf of Yusuke Urameshi and his Detectives."

As soon as the Neo-Detectives came into view, Lien sighted them fast and dashed over to greet them again.

"It's so good to see you all again! You've made Lien happy!" Lien chirped. "Hey, Nagah-sensei, these are the humans friends Lien befriended!" She beckoned Nagah to meet them, but the female alien stayed in the dojo unsure how to approach them. "Oh, don't mind Nagah-sensei, she's a bit shy."

Nagah rolled her eyes immediately after hearing Lien mention her. _Me? Shy? As if. _

"They're not bad kids, Nagah," Morpheous whispered behind her. "Everyone here will rub off on you sooner than later."

"Easy for you to say..." Nagah paused and noticed Lien and TobuCatmon happily interacting with the Neo-Detectives. A small smirk formed on the woman's features. "Maybe they're not so bad."

When Lien asked for Kohana, the Neo-Detectives told her the bad news. Lien naturally was saddened and vowed to help them restore Kohana.

As Chuu and his crew lied Rio and Kyo down, Minako instinctively pushed through the crowd looking for her boyfriend. Once she saw Rio's body, Minako's heart immediately stopped a few beats as she cupped her mouth. She fell into a state of shock and slowly walked over taking Rio from Chuu.

"Rio... Rio...! C'mon, stop playing around you stupid jerk!" Minako shouted at Rio's face. She shook him hard and slapped him a few times.

It didn't take long for Future Ai to notice her mother's panicking and she ran over to console her mother. Minako cried her hardest as Ai leaned over to comfort her. Selipa saw the young woman mourn the loss of her lover and ran a hand over caressing Kyo's face. She set Kyo down and walked over to lend a hand to Minako.

"Who are you?" Ai demanded, shifting into a defensive mode.

Selipa waved the girl off. "I mean you no harm, child. Is this your mother?"

"Well... it's complicated... I'm her daughter from 1000 years in the future."

"That's not complicated at all," Selipa crouched over as she turned Minako around.

"But, if dad's gone, how am I still here?" Ai wondered, looking down at herself. "I should've like faded away or something."

Upon hearing this, Ami gasped. "If that's the case, then... Minako..." She and the other Senshi turned around looking at Minako's direction. "For Future Ai to still be here, then you..."

Artemis' ears twitched as he raced over and hopped into Minako's lap. He leaned his body against her gut.

Selipa sighed out loud. "This woman is pregnant."

As the announcement was made public, everyone of Minako's friends and associates were shocked to hear this. Minako sighed sadly while drying away her tears and looking at her gut. She saw Artemis' eyes tearing up with joy.

"Oh, my Senshi of Love is growing up so fast!" The white Mooncat cried delightfully. "I'm gonna be an uncle, aren't I?!"

"That does explain it all," Ai said, taking her mother's hands. "Oh, mom, I'm so proud of you! I'm gonna be born in this timeline after all!"

"Yeah, but at what cost? Rio's gone," the blonde muttered softly unable to overcome all of her grieving. "Yes, you'll be born, but without a father. You think I want my daughter to be called a bastard child?"

Selipa shook Minako's shoulders. "Snap out of it! There's a chance to bring your love back as well as mine! I know what you're going through." She turned Minako's attention to Kyo. "We both have loved ones we want to spend the rest of our lives with. Arago has taken them from us, but all is not lost. Their souls as well as Kohana's are sealed within Arago."

"So, there's a chance...?" Minako was slowly coming to her senses.

"That's right, but fighting Arago in his full-powered state won't be an easy task," Koenma announced to everyone present. "Not only does he possess Kohana's body, but he wields all three of the demon stones and the three Kuroshishi souls. In addition to these coupled with his own demon power, he's assumed control over Spirit Realm..." He briefly paused, reflecting back to the gruesome images of his father's execution. "He's even gone as far as killing my father, King Enma."

There was silent shock following Koenma's confirmation regarding his father's fate. Okami notably furrowed his brows as he was reminded of his bad blood history with King Enma; it was over a thousand years ago that Enma forced all Lycans to return to the Makai. Having lived on the Moon Kingdom, he was forced by Enma to leave Queen Serenity. Since then, Okami hasn't forgiven King Enma for severing Okami's ties with Queen Serenity.

"So, the bastard finally died..." Okami muttered coldly.

Suzuno turned to her husband. "Dear, please."

"Now he knows what it's like not having anyone coming to one's aid. He never lifted a finger to help my beloved Serenity."

"Okami, please... as son of King Enma, I truly apologize for the hardship my father put you and your Lycan clan through," the Spirit World prince knelt and bowed his head down. "But with my father gone, I'm a broken prince with a kingdom taken by an ancient Taiyoukai lord. If you can set aside your differences with my father... and the bad blood you might harbor for Spirit World..."

The older Lycan replied candidly. "Stand up, Prince Koenma. There's no need for you to grovel. You are the new king of Spirit World as far as I'm concerned."

"You mean..." Botan tried to speak only to stop as she watched Okami lean over to offer a hand to Koenma.

"Not once have I ever held any grudges with the prince," Okami said, offering his helping hand to Koenma. "Any bad blood dispute is only exclusive with me and your late-father. Besides, that was the past. We have a more crucial matter now that must be resolved soon. We can't allow there to be an imbalance between the three worlds."

"Okami..." Koenma nodded in kind and grabbed Okami's hand. "Thank you."

"Koenma, it appears we have more than one crisis to avert," Setsuna openly addressed him. "On top of the crisis in Spirit World, we have the Neo-Rajita and Paradais organizations to intercept."

"Yeah, it's gotten that bad. I've honestly been having a hard time keeping track of all the evil activity in living world," Koenma replied. "But, at least we have everyone ready and able to fight the good fight."

"Hey, is it just me or am I seeing weird looking crystals forming around parts of the city?" Helena pointed out to the strange crystallized formations around parts of the city.

Kurama leaned close to rip out a crystal shard and examined it closely. "Just emptiness. I'm sensing no energy from these crystals."

"That's bizarre. You'd think these crystals could produce some energy for us to feel," Maya said, scooping up a handful of the crystal shards.

"They've started forming the moment the Neo-Rajita retreated with their leader," Okami promptly stated. "They've been spreading all over the place. It wasn't long ago they were giving off dark power, but that power just vanished. Now they're just normal crystals."

"Paradais is very likely behind this," Setsuna assessed her own conclusion.

"So, basically this is their way of marking their territory," Usagi remarked. "Least they're not peeing.

Mamoru chortled lightly by his wife's attempt at humor. "Yeah, right? That's a good thing if you ask me."

"Man, most of everyone's been reunited with their moms and dads," Daiki observed the other Neo Senshi. "I wonder if dad's ok. Are we gonna see him anytime soon?"

Amaya glanced over to Ami. "Yeah, where is dad? Is he off somewhere?"

"He's with the Legendary Warriors right now. I don't know when he'll be back, but you two will see him again," Ami reassured the twins as both smiled. "No matter what it takes, Amaya and Daiki. Besides, when I told him about you two, he was on his way to see you two, but... well, duty called and his friends needed him."

"No, we understand," the twins replied as both realized their father's crucial role being a Legendary Warrior.

_Outside their potty mouths, I'm glad to know me and Vega have raised ourselves bright minds. _The blue-haired woman thought knowing she'll turn out to be a good parent in the future. She looked over to Minako, who helped Chuu carry Rio into Okami's dojo.

"Please, take care of my dad's body," Ai said, bowing politely to the Inuki couple.

"And I hope the kids won't be too much of a handful for you when we leave," Minako said. "We'll leave Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina here to help you care of the kids.

"None at all, but please all of you be careful," Suzuno said.

"Some rest will do you all good now that there's no enemy activity," Okami advised everyone.

"Here that, Yusuke?" Genkai lightly elbowed Yusuke's side. "After the series of fighting you and the team have been through, you've earned some time to rest and prepare for the next battle."

"Yeah, next time we're gonna need our all to stop Arago and Long," the ex-Spirit Detective said, glancing over toward Yui. "On top of that, Yui's gonna need to bring out that Tenyou side again. 'Cause let me tell ya, it was a kick-ass moment I'll never forget."

"Don't tell me Yui's learned to become demon like you?" Keiko was flabbergasted whilst not knowing the full details.

"Nah, nothing like that at all!"

"A Tenyou is an opposite of a Mazoku," Genkai asserted. "I should've known having assessed Yui's spiritual power. Her powers operate on a far different spectrum. Her nature is more linked to purely spiritual and non-demonic energies. However, only females can invoke their Tenyou nature. If she was able to unleash this power, she may be the key to subdue Arago."

"I hope you're right, granny," Yusuke said, watching Yui conversing with her friends. "We'll need that Tenyou side of her to come out when we need it. If not, I'll have to resort to my good ol' pure demon power."

**(Cue Hans Zimmer – Pirates of the Carribbean: At World's End OST – **_**What Shall We Die For?**_**)**

"Ok, guys, listen up," Usagi immediately garnered everyone's attention. "Right now we need to rest our bodies to prepare for the coming battle. No doubt it will be our biggest yet. Spending time with our families and friends now will do us good. In fact, it'll give us the resolve we need for the coming final battles. And this will be your biggest battle to date, kids." She eyed the Neo Senshi.

The Neo Senshi assembled together as listening to Usagi reminded them of their Neo-Queen Serenity from their future. The male members of the Neo Senshi group and the Quartet joined in with the Senshi's respective daughters. Sam and Max approached next to Koori and Amaya respectively.

"We're definitely behind you, guys," Sam reassured them.

Max nodded. "Bro's right. We're in this thing together until the very end."

"Thank you," Koori and Amaya both took the boys' words to heart.

Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto stood alongside Usagi facing their children directly.

"Ai," muttered Minako.

"Koori, Ryuuhi," Rei addressed the twins.

"Amaya, Daiki," Ami added.

"Umi," Makoto stated.

The Inners spoke out simultaneously, rallying their children. "Make us proud and fight your hardest. Show us that you're our children!"

"All right, guys," Karin added, quickly turning to her Kuiper Senshi. "We have a big fight against the Neo-Rajita. Let's give Gamera and his army hell!" She pumped her right fist in the air while her teammates nodded together and raised their clenched fists into the air.

Dimitri observed his girlfriend displaying her leadership role. He chuckled to himself. "I like how you rally the troops, Karin."

Miho and Vivian joined in as well.

"You two are going to need an upgrade so you can become Dai-Valkyries," Karin addressed Miho and Vivian. "I can talk to Usagi and maybe get Aoshi to use his Moon Heart Crystal."

"Thanks very much," Miho approved.

Vivian grinned enthusiastically. "You mean get those upgraded armors like you guys? I'm in!"

Luna whispered close to Usagi. "Well done lifting everyone's spirits, Usagi-chan."

"Yeah, I just hope it's enough," she nodded.

"Worked like a charm!" Minako winked to her. "If Rio were here, he'd..." She had to stop as she could only think about putting her faith in the Spirit Detectives. "...well, he'd be behind you all the way!"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life!" Makoto said exuberantly.

Rei stressed with renewed confidence. "It's no surprise you become queen in the future. Leading by example and we need it to save our future."

Usagi saw Setsuna walking near her. "And we'll be ready for Paradais. They're not going to bring us down just when we're riding high with momentum."

"I know. Let's maintain the balance of the worlds and our timeline," Setsuna said with undying faith and loyalty. _Whether it's the Neo-Rajita, Arago, or Paradais, there's nothing that's going to hold us back!_

**(End theme)**

Stressed from all the action, the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, the Spirit Detectives, and their entourage utilized this time to rest. By next evening, the likely final battles against the Neo-Rajita and Arago awaited them coupled with Paradais still fresh on their minds.

Needless to say, there was no turning back for the heroes. It was all or nothing in the war with the chaos.

xxxxx

_**Central Digital Realm/Huanglongmon's Castle/4:10 AM**_

Harbingermon's presence was a surprise to nearly everyone present. However, Granasmon and Huanglongmon acknowledged him with much familiarity. In fact, Ryo, Cyberdramon, Masaru, Agumon (M), Omegamon, and Imperialdramon acknowledged him, too, having met him before.

"Wait, you know this guy, Granasmon?" Takato looked at Harbingermon in confusion.

Guilmon walked up to Harbingermon and sniffed him. "He smells funny, Takato."

Harbingermon coughed. "Excuse me, but I'm here on my own accord as Ancientmon's messenger."

"Ok, first off, tell us who you are and who is this Ancientmon," Rika demanded from the stranger.

Ryo beckoned Rika and the others hostility. "It's ok, Rika. Everyone calm down. Harbingermon means us no harm."

"After all the crap we just went through back there, can you blame us for being on edge?" Takuya rebuked.

"Guys, enough. Let's give Harbingermon some room so he can explain things," Tai attempted to be the voice of reason amongst his peers. "Omegamon, now you apparently know this guy?"

"Indeed, Imperialdramon and myself engaged Harbingermon initially believing he was an enemy. That was thousands of digicycles ago," Omegamon replied. "Our ignorance of Harbingermon cost us big time and we were reduced to Digieggs. And we were then subsequently sent to the Digital World where we met you and your friends, Tai."

Matt was taken aback by this. "You're kidding. This guy was able to beat you and Imperialdramon?!"

Davis gaped. "Dude, why didn't you help us if you had that kind of strength?!" He demanded an answer from Harbingermon, who said nothing in response.

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST - **_**Remembrances**_**)**

"By Ancientmon's will, I was told not to intervene and I had hope you'd prevent Valmarmon's return. Alas, that was not to be, but that's not entirely your fault," Harbingermon said, floating over next to Huanglongmon and Granasmon. He sat whilst still floating in mid-air.

Yoshino whispered to Masaru. "So, how do you know this guy?"

"It just so happened when me and Agumon were on one of our journeys in our Digital World. Then one day, we saw Omegamon, Imperialdramon, and Justimon clashing with this guy. Those three were having some trouble; me and Agumon just couldn't just sit back and miss out on the action so we jumped in to stop Harbingermon. Then, shenanigans broke out!"

Agumon (M) quickly asserted. "And boy was Harbingermon as tough guy! It took the three of us to finally break his guard!"

Lalamon sighed. "You two just couldn't resist the urge to join in a fight."

Masaru boasted. "Are you kidding? We'd never back down whenever a fight breaks out!"

"That's so like you. You've never changed," sardonically remarked Thomas.

"Fortunately, it stopped before things got too out of hand," Ryo spoke up. "Harbingermon wanted to test us whether you were ready for the task ahead for you. Correct, Harbingermon? Was that not your intention."

Ancientmon's messenger aptly replied. "Oraclemon's message was clear from the start: the one who was divided will be reunited and those who do not join together will be torn apart." He scanned the five Chosen groups assembly and saw despite major setbacks they were still together. "Fortunately, you all are together and that will be the instrument to Valmarmon's downfall."

"We still have a chance to make up for letting Valmarmon get revived?" Takato inquired.

"Only if you all are still able to join and fight together. Valmarmon is only an obstacle to overcome. By the will of Ancientmon, it's time for you to know the true dark forces working behind the scenes," Harbingermon vaguely stated.

"Dark forces working behind the scenes?! Who the hell else is involved?!" Himura exclaimed.

"_**Calm down, Himura. Permit Harbingermon to tell us.**_" Huanglongmon abruptly cut off Himura from making a bad impression for his team. "_**Please go ahead, Harbingermon.**_"

"This dark force is the one responsible for laying waste to the Paradise sanctuary and leaving it in ruins. And as a result, Madoudramon and his cohorts seized this opportunity to unite the seven pieces. The dark force partially responsible for Valmarmon's return is a secret organization working its mechanics behind the scenes. The true enemy behind this series of chaos is Paradais run by an anomalous force that Lord Ancientmon has known since the beginning of digital time. Long before any of you or your ancestors were born, Ancientmon and this anomalous force coexisted on opposing sides. They are very much similar to Granasmon and Valmarmon in some respects. He's the counter force to this anomalous entity."

"So, who is this anomalous force?" asked Tai.

"Ryo Akiyama, I believe you're familiar with this entity," Harbingermon turned to the Tamer.

Nodding, Ryo responded. "Then, it is _him_."

"The nature of his power has created a dimension befitting two dark forces who have been intricately setting up for the Dawn of Chaos. He has given life to an entity called the Prophet. His partner in crime is an entity long thought to be purified by Sailor Moon. This force, Chaos, has taken physical form and become Sailor Charon. Charon is the one who attacked and destroyed the Paradise realm. Moreover, Paradais has directly meddled with the affairs of your other allies: the Sailor Senshi and the Duelists."

"Damn it. Then, it was her and she along with this Prophet are behind setting us all up for their sick and twisted game?!" Takuya snapped, clenching his fists tightly. "Man, wait until I get my hands on them!"

"Easier said than done if we don't know where to look for them," Dimitro interjected.

"If this dark force's already meddled directly with us and our friends, then why doesn't Ancientmon do something?!" Masaru raised his voice.

"Yeah, we just our butts kicked out there by the big guy!" Terriermon shot his mouth at Harbingermon as the messenger unleashed a subtle aura wave across the room, which silenced and subdued everyone attempting to show hostility.

_What this is force I'm feeling? It's calming my anger..._ Masaru thought as he and Agumon (M) felt their bodies relax upon being hit with Harbingermon's aura.

Takato felt a tingle down his back. "I'm calm... whoa, that was weird."

"Relax, my friends. I understand the frustration you've been going through following Valmarmon's revival. But, it's not too late to stop the Demon God. By staying united, you will overcome him and his subordinates," the messenger reassured them all. "While the dark force has been meddling with affairs directly, Ancientmon operates much differently as he only works through me and Oraclemon."

"Come again?" Davis asked.

"Harbingermon is only here because Ancientmon wills him so. Whatever action he takes is through Harbingermon and Oraclemon," Ken explained for his befuddled colleague.

"Um, right, I knew that."

Yolei mumbled. "Sure you did, doofus."

"I heard that, Yolei!"

Kari coughed. "Enough you two."

"By the will of Ancientmon, he has given me permission to join in your fight against Valmarmon," Harbingermon proclaimed. "And when the time comes, we will fight Paradais."

"Awesome, with your power, I'm liking our chances!" Masaru exclaimed.

"If Ancientmon is ok with it, I'm good, too," Takato said.

Guilmon concurred. "Yeah, same here!"

"Harbingermon will be a great asset for us, guys. You have no idea strong he is and I'm sure he'll make a difference maker when we engage Valmarmon again," Ryo stated as Cyberdramon nodded.

"How can we be sure even with Harbingermon we stand any chance? This is Valmarmon we're talking here guys!" Kazu spoke out, noticeably stammering. "He creamed us last time."

"Have you forgotten, Kazu? We were worn out from all that fighting against the other bad guys," Phillipe reminded them. "We're all tired and stressed from those endless hours of fighting."

"He's right, guys. Once we're rested, we'll be ready for whatever Valmarmon, Madoudramon, and company throws at us," Himura stated.

"_Indeed, what Himura illustrated was valid. As we speak, Valmarmon has gathered Madoudramon and the remaining dark Digimon to plan their next move. They are currently occupying Valmarmon's palace ruins that's been sealed away from the four Digital Realms,_" Granasmon openly addressed their issues regarding the Demon God's whereabouts. "_Valmarmon is in no hurry to launch an attack on your world or any world as he plans to use the extra time to grant Madoudramon and his followers more powers. Additionally, Valmarmon no doubt will be augmenting his own power. He knows against all of you he will require a more powerful form to fight you with._"

"So, Valmarmon isn't without limits, huh?" Takato said. "Good, then we know he isn't omnipotent."

"_But, be warned, all of you together must stay united or risk losing it all. Valmarmon will go to no length in acquiring the dark powers necessary to turn the tide of the battle in his favor. Chosen, do we come to an understanding?_"

"Loud and clear!" Takato shouted. Behind him, Guilmon, Rika & Renamon, Henry & Terriermon, Himura & Inumon, Ryo & Cyberdramon, Phillipe & Jaguarmon, Jeri & Felinismon, Kazu & Guardromon, Kenta & MarineAngemon, Kotori & Seadramon, and Suzie & Lopmon nodded altogether.

"Once we get rest, we'll be in top shape and ready for Valmarmon's crew!" Takuya exclaimed. Behind him, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Dimitro, Jaarin, Vega, and Sam yelled together in conjunction.

"Valmarmon's in for a real fight now!" Tai and Matt shouted together. Behind them, Omegamon, Sora & Biyomon, Izzy & Tentomon, Mimi & Palmon, and Joe & Gomamon nodded together.

"Next time, we won't be defeated!" Davis and Ken declared. Imperialdramon, TK & Seraphimon, Kari & Ophanimon, Yolei & Hawkmon, Cody & Armadillomon, and Willis, Terriermon, and Cherubimon subsequently nodded behind them.

"Next time, it's fighting time!" declared Masaru and Agumon. Behind them, Thomas & Gaomon, Yoshino & Lalamon, Ikuto & Falcomon, Chika & Biyomon, Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami shouted and pumped their fists up in unison.

Harbingermon was nonetheless relieved that the group's unity, though tested, has managed to persevere through these stressful days. He eyed each group's leaders and noted the attributes that have helped define their characters. By fighting alongside them, he'd evaluate how well their unity will work out in the inevitable clash with Valmarmon and Paradais.

Just then, Huanglongmon pivoted over to several sealed doors. Behind each door were the former zombified slaves of Necromon. Granasmon utilized his divine powers to purify the zombie slaves and restored their once corrupted data to normal. As each chamber opened, Leomon, Wizardmon, Pharaohmon, and the other slaves walked out surveying the holy sanctuary.

**(End theme)**

"Where are we?" Wizardmon wondered, scanning the room.

Leomon looked around. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Jeri and Ophanimon were the first to catch Leomon and Wizardmon walking out of the chambers. Jeri instinctively dashed by her friends as Felinismon went after her. Ophanimon de-evolved to Gatomon and hurried over to reunite with Wizardmon.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried out, throwing her arms around Leomon's waist, surprising the feline warrior.

Leomon was shocked but nonetheless happy to be reunited with his elated Tamer. "Jeri, it really is you."

"I never forgot about you, Leomon."

"And neither have I, Jeri. To have persevered this long without me, you have a true lion's heart," Leomon hugged her. He noticed Felinismon walking over genuinely smiling. "And I'd like to thank you for being with her."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Leomon. I'm Felinismon."

"The pleasure is mine," Leomon said, taking Felinismon's hand and kissing it. "You've proven to be a formidable Digimon by your respect."

Felinismon blushed a little and smirked a cat's grin. "Oh, thank you."

Jeri spoke up. "Does this mean you'll fight with us, Leomon?"

"If you and Felinismon will allow me."

"Of course!" Jeri and Felinismon yelped together.

The other Tamers were pleased to see Jeri more elated than before. Himura beckoned Kotori over to meet with Jeri, who just noticed them coming by. Jeri's genuine smile hadn't left her as she greeted Kotori.

"Kotori, it's good to see you again," Jeri addressed her, extending her hand to the Valkyrie known as Brunhilde. She noticed Kotori giving her a perplexed look.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did I possess your body when I was a ghost?"

"Well, I believe so."

"You did after me and Inumon took Jeri, Kouji, and Kouichi to see your grave after the Shadow Tournament," Himura reminded Kotori. "You briefly used her body to say your goodbye before leaving to Spirit World."

"Ah, I remember now!" Kotori sweatdropped as she quickly shook Jeri's hand. "Has Himura been a good boy?"

Jeri chuckled modestly, turning her body and looking at Himura.

"I take that as a yes," Kotori said, giving Himura a devious smirk.

Himura sighed watching his current love interest meeting his old love interest.

Phillipe chortled. "Himura will be on his best behavior now that Kotori's back! Right, Himura?" He noticed his friend staring blankly at Jeri and Kotori bonding. "Himura?"

"Oh, man, it's Pharaohmon!" Takato pointed to the now purified true Pharaohmon.

"It's ok, Takato. This is who Pharaohmon used to be before he was corrupted by evil," Ryo reassured Takato and the others.

Just then, Anubimon finally appeared and walked up to Pharaohmon. The latter was baffled to see Anubimon and shook his head.

"Listen, Pharaohmon. I'm not here to condemn you for your past actions. The evil side of you has long since been removed after the Shadow Tournament when Gallantmon Shining Mode destroyed the demon's body."

"Still, I have so much blood spilled on my hands because of my evil side."

"I'm ready to put the past behind us. We're all going into war with Valmarmon, who's been revived. Do you wish not to fight against the same Demon God that turned us against one another?"

Pharaohmon veered away, unable to look Anubimon in the face. Anubimon tried to reason with him, but Egyptian Digimon fully turned his back on him. As Omegamon and Imperialdramon tried to intervene, Anubimon beckoned them off and watched Pharaohmon walking off.

"It's ok, my friends. I'll try reasoning with him, but it's important you all get rest before the hopefully final battle with Valmarmon."

Elsewhere, Junpei collected Norn and Ryudamon; the latter two were being taken care of by Canewomon. When Madoudramon was mentioned, Canewomon's interest piqued. She made it her mission to somehow confront Madoudramon and find out his connection to MahouGarurumon. Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Mervamon, Jupitermon, Plutomon, Neptunmon, and Vulcanusmon finally came out to see the Chosen.

"We're all clear on this? We're in this battle to the very end," Takato publicly addressed everyone, including his Tamer friends. "No matter what we've got a daunting task ahead of us."

"After some rest, we'll get our families blessings to give us the strength for this big fight!" Takuya declared with a tone exuding confidence. "Valmarmon and his armies won't know what the hell hit them!"

"_Before we teleport you all to your families and loved ones back home, allow me to allocate some of my powers to each of you._" With that, Granasmon concentrated and forged a golden orb of light that shot several hundred tiny beams.

Each Chosen and Digimon partner (along with the non-partnered Digimon) were hit with these beams. As the beams entered their bodies, the divine energies settled into them and slowly energized them.

"_The energy I've given you all will help for the coming battles. I trust you will all use them wisely. And let me remind you, to win this battle, unity is the key. Harbingermon... no, Ancientmon, I'm sure you can concur._"

Harbingermon, on behalf of Ancientmon, nodded in agreement.

"Lord Granasmon, if you may, send me and Imperialdramon to the Digital World. I wish to see to my wife Athenamon, her people, and my Royal Knights," Omegamon suggested.

Imperialdramon interceded. "Please send me to my Dra-Warrior headquarters."

"If you're going, we'll join you," Tai insisted.

Granasmon complied with their requests. "_Very well. But, you'll be relieved to know no harm has come to Athenamon. Though all three kingdoms were briefly captured by the alien invaders until the Sailor Senshi helped the Amazons, Dra-Warriors, and the remaining Royal Knights reclaim their pillars. Still, I will comply with your wishes._"

"Thank you," Omegamon and Imperialdramon bowed.

"Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken, you guys are going stay behind?" Takato asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, don't the rest of you have families you need to check up on?"

"Don't worry about us, guys!" Davis gave the others a thumbs up. "We'll meet up again for the final fight!"

"Well, I guess this means we'll be hanging with you guys until then," Masaru said.

"Hmm, how are we gonna accommodate space for the rest of y'all?" Inumon wondered. "Yui and DarkGabumon are likely waiting for us back home."

"Here's a thought," Jaarin suggested. "Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ikuto, and Falcomon can hang with Henry at my family's place."

Henry nodded. "My family shouldn't mind. I just hope they're ok and still home."

"You and me both, Henry," she said.

"I'll take Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Yoshino, Lalamon, and Nanami to my place then," Jeri added. "Oh, maybe we can use Rika's place since she has more space?"

Rika replied. "Sure, why not?"

"Willis & his partners can hang with me at my place," Junpei offered. "If that's ok with you, Norn. You'll be coming with me."

Norn gasped. "You're willing to invite me to stay with you?"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Well no."

Ryudamon consoled her. "I'm fine as long as he's got food and a comfy bed we can crash on."

Norn willingly complied. "Ok then, if you're ok with it, I'll come!" She wrapped her arms around Junpei's arm and attached herself to him.

"You're ok with staying in a one bedroom apartment?" Junpei asked Willis. "I mean, I have a sleeping bag you and your pals can use."

Willis accepted. "Sure, no problem." As he said this, Cherubimon shrank down to Lopmon (W) and hopped into his partner's waiting arms.

"I can take in TK, Patamon, Thomas, and Gaomon," Himura volunteered.

As Seraphimon regressed to Patamon, TK picked up his partner and bowed. "Thanks, Himura."

"Thank you," Gaomon said.

Thomas added. "We accept your gratitude, Himura."

"Masaru, would you, Agumon, your sister, and her Biyomon like to stay at my place?" Takato asked. "Oh, wait... I don't think I'm gonna have room."

"It's all right," Phillipe spoke up. "They can come use my place to sleep."

"Thanks for the hospitality, Phillipe," Chika bowed to him.

"I hope he's got some eggs at his place," Agumon (M) said while drooling from his snout.

Masaru groaned. "Just make sure to ask first."

"We can cook some eggs for you first thing we wake up," Phillipe kindly offered.

Jaguarmon glared intently toward Agumon (M), slightly scaring him. "Just don't put your mitts on my eggs, lizard lips."

Agumon (M) gulped, slightly becoming on edge near Jaguarmon. It certainly doesn't help they'll be sharing the same space for a day.

"Guess that leaves Kouki and Ivan," Thomas pointed out.

"You two can come with me and Vega," Dimitro said.

"Actually, first thing back, I need to check on Ami and our two kids from the future I've been meaning to meet!" Vega chimed in. "Dimitro, just make sure and show them around our training place."

"Right then. You do that."

"Hey, what about me?" Kotori spoke out. "Well, me and Seadramon... I don't have a place anymore back I can call home."

Upon hearing this, Himura had nearly forgotten where he can locate Kotori and Seadramon. He had already given TK, Patamon, Thomas, and Gaomon a guest room for them to use. Suddenly, it seemed Kenta was ready to raise his hand until Jeri stepped in and made her claim.

"How about Kotori stays with us girls?" Jeri asked. "There's plenty of room in Rika's shrine, Kotori."

"Oh, but you don't really need to go through the trouble..."

"Please, I insist."

"Actually, I've got some catching up to do with Seadramon," Kotori replied, unclear of her place in world after eight years in the after life. "We'll just scour around Tokyo and see how much's changed since I've died."

Himura tried to reason with his old crush. "Kotori, please, you've been through a rough time lately."

"You're more than welcome to come to my place, cousin," Phillipe offered.

"I'll be fine, guys. Besides, I'm nowhere as exhausted as the rest of you. Get some rest. I'll be ok," she insisted and summoned Grani. She mounted her steed and turned to Seadramon. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure, wherever you want to go," Seadramon said. He saw Inumon approach him. "It's ok. Besides, Kotori's a Valkyrie Maiden and can certainly handle herself, but she asked me to accompany her."

"I know. Just asking you to be careful."

"_**Have you all decided where you wish to be relocated?**_" Huanglongmon asked as everyone nodded. "_**Very well. Granasmon, they're ready to go.**_"

"_Before I send you off, Norn Mikihara, come forth._"

As she was called forward, Norn looked back to Junpei. He gave her an encouraging nod to go on. She complied and faced Granasmon.

"_Though the conflict with Valmarmon hasn't been resolved, you have a choice. You may either take this opportunity to go back to your own world or go with the Chosen living in the Southern Realm's Earth. The choice is yours, Norn._"

Norn glanced over her shoulder looking at Junpei, the Legendary Warriors, and the Tamers. Then, she sighted Ryudamon sitting next to Junpei.

She decided. "I have nothing to look forward to in my old world. I elect to go with Junpei and his friends in their world."

Junpei approved. "Good choice, Norn."

"Once we clear out the bad guys, first thing we're gonna do is take you out and have some fun!" Takuya exclaimed.

Izumi clapped her hands. "Don't feel shy about wanting to hang with us."

Norn smiled genuinely to them. "Thank you all so much."

"_Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon, I ask you two to remain here. Likewise for Apollomon and his entourage,_" Granasmon instructed. Then, he opened his hand and forged a golden ball of light to relocate all the Chosen, except Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Ryo, Cyberdramon, Harbingermon, Anubimon, Pharaohmon, Witchmon, Wizardmon, Apollomon, Dianamon, Marsmon, Jupitermon, Plutomon, Vulcanusmon, Mervamon, Neptunmon, and Canewomon stayed behind.

The four Sovereigns, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon, finally appeared after recuperating. They were assured by Granasmon the Tamers would be rested for the final battle. He also reminded them their Devas have gone with Suzie inside her DDM-G to help possibly fuse them. As for Lobo, Agumon X, and Gabumon X, they were placed in a containment room ready to testify their relations with the Neo-Rajita.

As Huanglongmon checked on Goddramon and Holydramon's healing chambers, Granasmon addressed the remaining few that stayed.

"_What lies ahead for all of you is the most important battle your lifetime and certainly future generation. To ensure there is an adequately peaceful future for us, Valmarmon and his forces must be defeated. I ask you aid the Chosen with the best of your abilities. However, we certainly can't do it alone. You will help the Royal Knights, the Dra-Warriors, and the Amazons fight the good fight against Valmarmon's darkness._"

"And we won't let you down. Not this time, Lord Granasmon!" Ryo openly vowing.

"_Now, Ryo Akiyama, please step forward. For going through great lengths of summoning the Chosen Children from the other realms, I have a gift from Lord Huanglongmon. Behold, the power of Ouryu!_" From his hand, a gold card materialized and he threw it to Ryo.

The Tamer instinctively caught the card. His eyes were immediately drawn to the gold card as a white light glossed over it revealing an image of a golden dragon and on the card '_**Ouryu**_' was inscribed.

Cyberdramon poked his head over Ryo's shoulder, sensing an ancient power emanating from the card.

"Is this...?" Ryo became enthralled by the mystic-powered card.

"_**Ouryu is the leader and creator of the four Beast Cards, which Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, and Himura Tsubasa utilize. A powerful priestess named Morrigana forged cards derived from the ancient powers of four beasts and these beasts were created by a being known as Ouryu. By turning himself into a card, she used his mystic powers to produce the four Beast cards. When she died, she sealed the cards into another realm, which was Granasmon's realm. Ouryu has sought you to be his wielder, but he wanted to be further convinced you were worthy. I believe now Ouryu is ready to accept you to use his power, especially during such a dire crisis.**_" Huanglongmon's features softened while gazing over Ryo and the golden card. "_**With Ouryu's power, he will grant you the ability to become a Beast Tamer much akin to Suzakato, Seirika, Henbu, and Himakko.**_"

Ryo wore an enthusiastic grin, examining the card closely.

"_Ryo, the choice is yours, but Ouryu wants an answer as soon as possible._"

**(Cue The Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack – Fluke – **_**Zion**_**)**

As Ryo placed the card on his forehead, he focused and attempted to forge a mental link with the ancient spirit. Within his own mindscape, Ryo found himself on an endless rocky terrain covered with a mysterious golden mist. He noticed a massive figure resembling Huanglongmon, but was twice as small as the golden Sovereign. The Tamer slowly walked through the mist and barely made out a golden serpentine dragon with red eyes gleaming.

Ryo's eyes shot open as gold mist came out from his nostrils.

"_**Ouryu's power is very much compatible with the nature of your abilities, Ryo. He controls the power of æther, or the void; the material that fills the vicinity of the universe above the Earth. Æther is power I control much attune with the voids of dimensions I oversee. As a dimension crosser yourself, you should be very familiar with this fifth element.**_"

"Give me a little time to get acquainted with Ouryu. I will give you my answer soon," Ryo insisted as he slowly pressed the card to his head.

Harbingermon monitored Ryo close and nodded in approval. "So, another variable which Paradais has overseen is coming to fruition. Sedna unexpectedly receiving the Dragon Saber from the Chosen of XLR-8 is one variable that's set the path on a new course. Paradais' oversight of these new factors may very well cost them." After thinking aloud, he paused and witnessed a golden mist enveloping Ryo from head to toe. "The contract has been forged it seems."

Cyberdramon backed away while witnessing his partner covered in the golden cold mist. He sensed the link between the Tamer and the ancient being was being finalized.

xxxxx

_**Ryo's Mindscape**_

Ryo had his hand pressed on Ouryu's forehead as the majestic golden beast bathed him with golden light. Frozen stiff, Ryo felt the mystic energies being poured into his body.

Ouryu spoke in a deep and sage-like tone. "_**This is your last chance to back out if you wish, dimension traveler. Do you wish to acquire my power to aid the other four wielders of my brethren in the forthcoming battles?**_" His red eyes penetrated a deep gaze into Ryo's eyes as if reading his very thoughts. He patiently waited for an answer, which he got right away.

"I'm ready, Ouryu. Let's get this over with."

"_**I trust you will wield my powers well, Ryo Akiyama.**_"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Amazon Kingdom/4:35 AM**_

**(Cue Dragon Quest VIII OST – **_**Nearing Our Destiny**_**)**

At a shocking turn of events, the Neo-Rajita invaders immediately withdrew by Gamera's orders from the Digital World. The remaining forces, which attacked the three Digital World pillars, withdrew to the wormhole connecting the Digital and Real Worlds.

Though they celebrated, many within the Dra-Warrior, Amazon, and Royal Knight organizations felt the victory was too hollow to celebrate considering the losses of their warriors. And most weren't satisfied with the sudden enemy's withdrawal after an arduous series of nonstop fighting.

Athenamon and Amazoness Swordswoman watched the gloomy mood settle in over the losses. Many of their slain sisters were starting to receive burial mounds where their bodies dissolved. Amazoness Queen stood by lowering her head shamefully for helping the Neo-Rajita lead an incursion and kill many of her sisters.

Sanzomon hovered near Athenamon. "The Dra-Warriors and remaining Royal Knights are heading this way, Queen Athenamon."

"Thank you," Athenamon solemnly nodded.

"Athenamon, we should let our sisters recover. They've fought enough," Swordswoman insisted. "The few of us like you, myself, Queen, Titaniamon, Sanzomon, Mermaimon, Demetermon, and a few others should go to the human's world to help the Sailor Senshi and their allies."

"She's right and Jaguarmon should no doubt be there," Sanzomon said.

Athenamon quietly observed Examon, Slayerdramon, and Wingdramon departing the kingdom. The trio advanced onward to the Dra-Warriors headquarters location. "Thank you enough, you three. See if the Dra-Warriors need help."

As a few minutes passed, Omegamon, Tai, and Matt materialized right near Athenamon. The Digi-Amazon raced over and embraced her husband. As the wedded couple were relieved to see each other again, Omegamon didn't waste time to bring the woeful news.

"Valmarmon has returned," Omegamon blatantly stated much to everyone's horror and dismay.

Athenamon gasped fearfully. "This can't be. You mean after all you and the others fought for..."

Tai interjected. "It's not too late. The other Chosen have returned to the real world to recover from their wounds, but we're preparing to bring the fight again fresh."

Matt asserted. "Now, if we can gather the other able Digimon to help us turn the tide against Valmarmon and his dark armies."

"Count us in," Swordswoman said.

Athenamon nodded vividly. "Yes, but we must also be ready for other enemies such as the Neo-Rajita."

"My queens," Queen walked forward, bowing her head to them both. "I wish to fight with you both. I wish to atone for all I've done. Once the conflict is over, you may decide my fate."

"No need to bow," Swordswoman acknowledged her despondent sister. "It was Najadramon who murdered Paladin and our sisters. You helped turn the tide of the war against Ztreko-Li and Najadramon. We'd all be garden statues in that serpent's garden by now."

Omegamon lowered his head mourning Paladin and the other Amazoness warriors that sacrificed themselves.

"Come, Queen. We'll need all the help we can get," Athenamon said.

"Thank you!" Queen cried out, standing up with a proud but misty-eyed smile.

"Then, let us plan our next course of attack, everyone," Omegamon promptly stated as he, Tai, and Matt held a meeting with the Amazons.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Dra-Warriors Base/4:45 AM**_

Following the Neo-Rajita's sudden withdrawal, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Davis, and Ken teleported where Shogundramon and Elementdramon were to gather the other Dra-Warriors. When news spread about Valmarmon's return, much panicked ensued, but Imperialdramon managed to ease his warrior's distress.

"I know it's a terrible omen. Even though Valmarmon has returned, that doesn't mean we will settle down and give into his demands. Myself, Davis, and Ken returned from what was an arduous battle. Now, we must take the battle to Valmarmon and his dark forces once they touch down near the human world."

"That wormhole I've been hearing about will be a huge problem. Valmarmon and his forces can just waltz right through uninvited," Ken pointed out.

Davis scoffed. "Yeah? We'll just keep Valmarmon's armies from going through."

"Valmarmon can make his own wormholes I'm sure of it," Elementdramon stated.

"I'm not about to be discouraged. I'll still fight on for the Dra-Warriors who willingly sacrificed themselves to ensure we live to fight another day!" Shogundramon declared, rallying the Dra-Warriors behind him.

"Then, it's time we prepare for the most important battle and help our colleagues, including the Sailor Senshi who we feel indebted to, on Earth!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "Dra-Warriors, are we in this war together?!"

"YES! DRA-WARRIORS UNITE!"

Davis grinned proudly. "Man, this is so cool seeing Imperialdramon taking charge! I'm so proud of our Digimon!"

Ken folded his arms as his mind went elsewhere. _Ryo, I'm wondering if this anomalous force behind that attack on Digital Paradise is... him. Is he behind the secrecy of this Paradais organization and what does he hope to gain with Valmarmon revived?_

Not too soon after the Dra-Warriors prepared their next move, Examon, Slayerdramon, and Wingdramon arrived to meet with the Dra-Warriors. There came subsequent discussions and soon a settlement was reached. The trio agreed to help Imperialdramon and his Dra-Warriors.

xxxxx

_**Southern Digital Realm/Serene Forest/4:47 AM**_

Buster Blader and Craniummon finally received a distress message from Omegamon from their communicators. They had spent time trying to contact the nearest Digimon/Duel Monster communities and other knights spread across other territories. Hearing Omegamon call for them was a blessing.

"Omegamon, we're so relieved to hear you," Buster Blader said, letting out a deep sigh. "But, our headquarters was destroyed by the invaders. Me and Craniummon were ordered to retreat to locate reinforcements, but I fear Alphamon's been captured by the invaders. We lost many soldiers, including Magnamon."

"We're heading back to the headquarters to see if there are anyone left," Craniummon stated.

"_Do that and if you can come to the Amazon Kingdom. We have more than the alien invaders to worry about._"

"Yes, Valmarmon as you've told us... dark times are approaching if we don't stop the Demon God," Craniummon sadly muttered.

"We'll rendezvous with you as soon as we can, Omegamon, and bring any reinforcements we have left."

"_I'll be waiting. Omegamon out..._"

When they returned to the Serene Forest, they were shocked to see bodies of Neo-Rajita soldiers scattered and a mechanized suit dismantled. They sighted Venusmon laying on the forest floor breathing hard. They hurried over to check on the battle scarred woman as the cloth covering her eyes was removed. Her eyes were visibly shown to be pure blue. The infant Digimon hid behind the bushes crying fearfully.

While Craniummon calmed the children, Buster Blader helped Venusmon up.

"What happened here? Did you do this?"

Venusmon didn't answer initially as she had fallen almost in a trance-like state.

_Did she do all this? These soldier invaders seemed to have been killed not too long ago!_ Craniummon was baffled when scanning the damage.

"...the children! Are they ok?!" Venusmon asked. She swiftly picked up the cloth that covered her eyes and came to a sudden realization. "Oh no, don't tell me I..." She looked at all the dead Rajita bodies and gasped frightfully. "Oh no! It happened, didn't it?!" She placed the bandages back around her eyes.

_I see. These soldiers must've arrived and sighted Venusmon with these children. I would assume they tried attacking her... then she removed the bandages on her own volition or these invaders removed it themselves. The bandages must serve as some suppression to contain her powers. And she destroyed all these soldiers by herself... I can't imagine the amount of power she must've unleashed. _Buster Blader analyzed Venusmon closely.

"Venusmon, we have to relocate. Please come with us. We promise we'll protect you and the children."

Venusmon complied. "Very well. Anything to avoid more of those terrible monsters that attacked us."

_Protect her? That's a joke, right, Craniummon? _Buster Blader thought. "Venusmon, can you remember what happened to these soldiers?"

"All I remember is someone who looked like me fiercely killing them with white light and damaging their machine. Then, I blacked out after that._"_

_She doesn't even remember doing all this. I never knew Venusmon suppressed all this power within her. She's one who abhors violence and is a believer of peace. Do the other Olympus 12 even know of her hidden powers? I know Marsmon won't take this lightly. _Buster Blader turned to Craniummon. "Have you secured the babies?"

"I have."

"All right, Venusmon, please hang on tight."

As Venusmon put her arms around Buster Blader, the two knights carried off their luggage and stormed off to the Royal Knight headquarters.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shibuya District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/4:50 AM**_

As some settled down and others (namely the Spirit & Neo Detectives, the Outer Senshi, and the Chimeras) scoured through the empty city, the Senshi took the time to introduce their Amazoness counterparts to the Kuipers, Neo Senshi, and the Detectives. Needless to say, there was much befuddlement and intrigue. The Neo Senshi were able to discern the similarities of their mothers and the Amazoness girls.

Ai and Christina checked out Aphy up close. Umi and Taylor conversed with Zey. Koori and Helena chatted with Ary. Varuna watched Ourany, Poseidy, and Crony all meditating.

"It's nice to see them chatting it up with our daughters and the Kuipers," Makoto observed, sitting on a floor mat with Mako.

Mako concurred. "Isn't it great we finally meet our daughter? She really takes after you in the looks department."

"But, she's got your face and olive skin," she smirked, standing up and looking around the dojo. "I really feel at home here. I'm in the mood to train."

Mako waved her off. "As long as I'm not your sparring partner. You know I'd get my butt kicked by you!" He laughed as Makoto beckoned him to come at her. "But, what the heck... I'll make an exception for my fiancee!" He charged without a second thought and judo tossed by Makoto easily. He hit the floor mat and saw stars.

Makoto hung her face over his and lip locked him. She jerked back and giggled. "Guess you and me are gonna be spending a lot of time sparring until you're my equal, hun." She grabbed Mako's hand and pulled him up. "Since you taught me how to care for marine animals, I think it's only right I train you."

"We'll have plenty of time after our honey moon."

"Nice," Makoto smirked genuinely.

Umi watched her parents laughing together. _That's right. They should be getting married soon. I hope there'll be wedding after we get through this whole ordeal. _She closed her water bottle and headed over to chat with her parents.

**(Cue Sailor Moon S Movie OST – **_**Luna **_**(0:00-0:53))**

Sitting together near the Inuki tea table, Usagi, Rei, Setsuna, and Sely conversed with Okami and Suzuno.

"Okami, what are you going to do when we start fighting the Neo-Rajita?" Usagi asked, holding Hina in her arms. She put her finger on Hina's nose as the child beamed happily.

"Well, we still have our underground bunker," the Lycan replied. "Suzuno and Hina can simply hide there. I still intend to gather the other Lycans."

Rei nodded. "Yuuichirou at least is here, but where are the other clan members?"

"I've already summoned for them. They'll be here soon, Hino-san."

"We will do our part preventing the Neo-Rajita from finding your family, Okami," Setsuna reassured the man.

"Thank you, Miss Setsuna and Sailor Senshi. We truly feel indebted to you," Suzuno bowed, openly expressing her gratitude.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Usagi said. "By the way, Aoshi's really grown up into a handsome young man."

"He has and Hina will grow up to be a beautiful lady," Suzuno said, watching Usagi and Sely taking turns cradling Hina.

Setsuna veered over to Hina as the child hopped out of Usagi's hands. Hina looked up to the Time Guardian with curiosity etched on her cute features. She hopped onto Setsuna's lap and leaned her head against the woman's stomach.

"Beau-ti-ful lady," Hina said very merrily.

"Oh, how cute!" Usagi, Rei, and Sely beamed.

Setsuna smiled and held Hina close to her as if she were a child of her own.

**(End theme)**

"Hina was born as full-blooded rare white wolf," Okami stated.

"So, she's one of only two left in the world," Setsuna inferred. "Correct?"

"You've done your research well, Setsuna," the older Lycan nodded. "You should see how beautiful she is when she turns into her white Lycan form."

"What's so special about her being a white wolf?" Usagi inquired.

"When she's older, the main Lycan clans will go to great lengths to arrange for their sons to wed my daughter. Needless to say, there's a lot of politics involved and it's a headache I don't want any part with. A part of me wishes Hina were a gray wolf much like her brother and myself."

"But, do you have any regrets your daughter is a rare white wolf?" Rei asked.

"I have no regrets. I'll love Hina no matter what she is. I do hope when she's older, she'll meet the only other white wolf in both realms. But, he's an aged wolf who has seen both worlds change for thousands of years. I want Hina to seek his wisdom before he passes on."

"How does one become a white Lycan though?" The future Moon Queen asked, watching Hina make a flower crown for Setsuna.

"The fur of a Lycan absorbs the power of either the moon, darkness, or sometimes even both. Black wolves have great influence over dark power but due to the darkness, their senses become corrupted and drive them to insanity. Aoshi already contended with one named Kiba, who forced Aoshi to reveal his Lycan nature to protect his friend Yui. Now, gray wolves are the most common kind of Lycan. As you know, me, Aoshi, Yuuichirou, and the rest of my clan are gray wolves. Hino-san, how do you view Yuuichirou now you know he is a gray wolf type?"

The Miko frankly replied. "He's still the lovable goofball and a loyal friend I can depend on. When Hiei and I aren't there, he's there for my sister and my kids. Him being a Lycan makes no difference to me."

"Heh, but you used to have a crush on him, but you didn't know he was a Lycan?" Usagi teased her friend.

Rei scoffed. "He concealed his nature really well, but admittedly I did sense a tiny bit of a strange aura from him. Nothing bad or anything just strange."

"Well, now you know," Okami said as he and Rei watched Yuuichirou playing with the kids, especially Koori and Ryuuhi. "I can attest to him being loyal, Hino-san. He's a clan member I can depend on when I need him most."

"So, about the white wolf?"

"Sorry, Tsukino-san. Gray wolves are the most balanced when controlling the moon and the darkness. That balance makes us the strongest Lycan types. White wolves as I mentioned are very rare that only one is born after a few generations. My clan and I predicted a white wolf would be born soon, but I never knew my wife would give birth to one as precious as my daughter."

Setsuna lowered her head allowing Hina to put the flower crown on the woman. The child clapped and hugged Setsuna.

"You've made her really happy, Setsuna," Suzuno chuckled.

"I predict she will become a refined young lady, Okami," the green-haired woman said, patting Hina's back lovingly. She looked down over Hina, picturing herself with her own child to care for. "Okami, once we defeat the enemy, I wish to speak to you."

"Why not tell me now?"

"It's a private matter."

"I understand," Okami stood as he called Setsuna to join him in the back garden.

Setsuna handed Hina over to Suzuno and followed Okami outside.

"What do they want to talk about that's so private?" wondered the curious blonde.

Rei finished sipping her tea. "Nothing we should be concerned about."

"I'm sure they have some catching up to do. After all, those two have so much history dating over thousands of years," Suzuno reassured them. "Some more tea?" She offered the two ladies.

xxxxx

**(Cue Sailor Moon S Movie OST – **_**Luna **_**(2:11-2:48))**

"What is it you wish to ask, Setsuna?"

Setsuna was reluctant to speak up, which befuddled the man.

"We've known each other for ages, old friend. You can trust me to keep this between us."

"Your daughter has a bright future ahead of her."

Okami nodded. "Indeed, but it'll be her choice if she wishes to wed a gray wolf from another clan."

"Yes, but it's not about that..." Setsuna muttered as Okami's keen ears picked up her murmuring. "I wish to get to know your daughter more, Okami. You see... I've been secluded for the longest time from my fellow Senshi, you, and everyone else due to my duties as Time Guardian. I've sacrificed a lot of time training and preparing the Kuipers to become the warriors they've become. Small Lady from the future has grown to be a capably independent young woman and has friends she can depend on. I've been longing for a child of my own, but never could find a man to settle down with. And you understand Suzuno still has a limited lifespan compared to us. She will age like any normal human..."

"I've offered Suzuno a youth nectar from a rare Makai plant. I've found out it can extend the life and youth of a living thing, including humans. But, Suzuno has turned down the chance to be eternally youthful. We had a long discussion about Hina and Aoshi. I know Aoshi will want to be with Yui and now Yui's become a Tenyou, which means she might gain eternal youth due to the nature of being a descendant of those sacred beings. Once Aoshi leaves on his own, we're left with Hina and I feel Hina will need another mother figure to care for her in case something happens to my wife. Suzuno understands this well."

"Then, you've already discussed matters with your wife?"

"Yes, I have and we'd feel honored if you would be Hina's mother figure."

Upon hearing this, Setsuna nearly wanted to shed tears. "Okami, thank you."

"I can trust someone who's helped nurtured Small Lady with Neo-Queen Serenity. Our bond hasn't wavered any and I know you once wanted us to be together."

"I know it was never meant to be when you left to live with Queen Serenity. But, I still value our friendship."

Okami and Setsuna embraced, furthering their age old bond following thousands of years.

"And would you give me permission to train Hina to become my heir?"

"Hina, the new Sailor Pluto?" Okami smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"I'll give up a portion of my power to Hina to use to train with and I promise she will be strong enough to carry on the Pluto name."

"You better, Setsuna. I expect nothing but great results."

"After this war is over, I'll take her in for Senshi training when she's ready."

"Just promise me you and the Senshi can stop Charon and Paradais, too."

The Time Guardian nodded. "Of course, we will."

Setsuna and Okami exchanged smiles as the moon's light beamed down over them.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Fa-Boom!**_

Following a loud thud came a high-pitched wail from out of nowhere. Alarmed, Ami, Jami, and Hermy jumped off a bench to see someone struggling to get out of a shrub. The trio hurried over to investigate the ruckus. Amaya and Daiki bolted out to join them on the investigation.

As Ami came near the shrub, Vega instinctively jumped out scaring the girls accidentally. Ami instinctively slapped Vega unknowingly, leaving a red hand print on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Vega! I'm so sorry!"

Jami blinked. "Vega?! How the heck did you get here?!"

"DAD!" Amaya and Daiki yelled out together as they jumped their father and tackled him hard.

"Whoa! One second I'm falling here and now get decked hard... and now THIS!" Vega gasped for air as the twins hugged him tight.

"Children, please let your father up!" Ami instructed, helping Vega up while the twins pulled off him. "Vega, aren't you supposed to be with the other Legendary Warriors?"

"Yeah, but we just left from a big fight ourselves and we were all teleported back here to our homes. I asked to be teleported where you were," Vega chuckled, pulling Ami into a hug. "I missed you, babe."

"Dad, we're really thrilled to see you!" Daiki exclaimed.

"You two are my kids... wow, I can tell you're my kids," Vega said. "Amaya and Daiki, right?"

"Yep! We thought we'd never see you, but this is totally worth it," Amaya giggled.

"What an interesting man," Hermy muttered.

Jami added. "Believe me, you've barely scratched the surface when it comes to knowing Vega."

"Vega, what happened in the battle? Did you prevent those pieces from being united?" Ami asked.

"Don't I have a long story to tell y'all, but you aren't going to like the end of this story."

Hearing this made Ami, the twins, Jami, and Hermy feel very uneasy

xxxxx

Back inside the household, Minako sat in solitude watching Rio's body covered with a bed sheet up to his neck. A spiritual barrier was erected to protect Rio's body from decomposition. Selipa walked in to check on Kyo, who was laying opposite of Rio.

"How long have you known Rio?" Selipa asked.

"A couple of years... and I was expecting us to get married someday."

"If everything goes well and the boys beat Arago, our lover's souls will be returned to their bodies. And he'll be there to see your child born. Kohana will be free, too."

Minako nodded. "That's what I heard. I hope they can take back those souls Arago's taken." She palmed her gut and smiled happily. "Now, it's my turn, huh? Ai-chan will soon be born and I can't wait. I just want Rio and Kohana to be there to see me deliver her."

Artemis poked his head out to check on a sullen Minako.

xxxxx

"Say, Rei, since the Kuipers and Chibi-Usa now have Dai-Valkyrie forms like us, I'd say our chances against Gamera might be good." Usagi said though trying to be cautiously optimistic.

Rei sighed. "I'd like to think that, but who knows what untold powers Gamera has. But, I'm proud of them all. Now we must need Koori, Ai, Umi, Amaya, and the two new Kuipers to unlock their Dai-Valkyrie forms."

"I suggest we get them upgraded before we head out to fight the enemy," Mamoru interjected as he sat down with Usagi and Rei.

Usagi giggled. "I'd say your upgrade as the Norse Knight gets my seal of approval."

"Thanks, but I'm still a tier below you girls."

"Don't be down on yourself, Mamoru-san," Rei said. "Your Norse Knight powers are nothing to scoff at."

"So, about Nagah. Can we still trust her?" Mamoru inquired.

"I told her if she crossed the line, she'd be dealing with me," the Miko firmly clarified, looking over to see Nagah talking with Morpheous. "Hard to believe two of the old Rajita generals are on our side."

"I know this is gonna sound silly, but I think fate's brought us together," the blonde added. "So, nothing yet from Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara? Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru went out with them to check the areas close to us."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry," Rei replied. "Knowing Hiei as long as I have, I know when something goes wrong. We can sense each other's distress."

"Um, excuse me!" Came a loud and cheery voice, which interrupted their conversation. Vivian pulled up a pillow and sat down next to Usagi, Rei, and Mamoru. She offered Miho some room next to her. "Since, we're the newbies of the crew, we'd like to get to know our future queen a little better."

"Oh, hi! So, are you two ready to become Dai-Valkyries?" Usagi asked them both directly.

Miho nodded. "Yes, if it can happen..."

"Sure, we just need to get Aoshi to use the Moon Heart Crystal," the Miko stated. "For you two to catch up to the Valkyrie status fast, I'm impressed."

"Well, we told you we were involved with a mission dealing with a worldwide network of demons called Weepers," Miho added matter-of-factually. "I know we're wet behind the ears compared to you guys, but I'd say we earned our positions."

"If Pluto selected you two, then I trust her judgment," Mamoru kindly put it.

"You two will make fine additions to Karin's team," Usagi said. "We're all in this battle together so don't feel like you'll be left out."

"I hope Yugi and the others can get back soon. I'm happy to know you guys are friends with them," the lavender-haired girl added.

"They'll be back," Chibi-Usa spoke up while RJ accompanied her. "Trust me when I say that. In the meantime, we have a big battle coming up."

"Be sure to get some rest. You all will need to be at your best before the big battle," Luna chimed in with Diana tagging along behind her.

With that, nearly everyone started to find room to rest and others waited for the others to come back from patrol. As the forthcoming battle with the Neo-Rajita and Arago was forthcoming, the heroes used this free time to rest.

All the while, there was still some activity within Tokyo.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/4:55 AM**_

After the Chosen were spread out to their destinations, Kotori (still riding Grani) and Seadramon swiftly relocated to the Shinjuku Park. Unbeknownst to them, Himura and Inumon followed them.

**(Cue Valkyrie Profile OST – **_**All is Twilight**_**)**

Kotori came to already empty park and sat near the park's lake with Seadramon sitting next to her. She threw a rock in the lake and saw it skidding over the lake. She picked up another rock and grasped it in her palm.

Seadramon sighed. "Kotori, is it wise to not be with your friends? They went to great lengths to save you."

"I know, but everything happened so fast... I just need to clear my head first."

"There you are," Himura called out behind Kotori.

Glancing over her shoulder, the dark blue-haired teen was taken aback. "Himura? How did you...?"

"Your scent wasn't hard for me to locate," Inumon chimed in.

Himura sat down next to Kotori. "Do you mind some company?"

"Knock yourself out," she muttered and threw the rock over the lake. She watched it pop a hole through a tree. "Oh, damn." Baffled, she looked down at her hands and mused over her new Valkyrie strength and she saw Himura's astounded look.

"...uh..."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know. Kotori, I understand it's going to take some time getting readjusted being alive again."

Kotori sighed deeply. "Where am I supposed to go? I'm not going back to my mother. I'm considered dead by many."

"We'll try figuring things out, Kotori," he reassured her, walking up and patting her back. "I agree you being alive again will be a hard pill for your family to swallow. Phillipe can maybe try talking to his family to letting you stay in his place."

"Or, maybe I need a new identity? Maybe change my image? I mean, Kotori Ayami is deceased. I can be Hitori or something stupid like that," she laughed to herself. "Maybe I can change the tone of my voice to something more girly and wear some fucking cutesy dresses to change my image... oh, who am I kidding? I'd sooner be dead again than change who I am."

"We'll talk about this more."

"Maybe you can hang with me and Lord Anubimon?" Seadramon suggested to his partner

"You're right. There's plenty of time to think this over. After we kick the bad guy's asses, then we can look for a place for me. Is that a deal?"

Himura concurred. "Sure."

"By the way, are you and Jeri...?"

"Yeah."

With that, there was awkward silence as neither said a word for a minute.

"I see. Jeri's lucky to have you... I trust you'll continue treating her well."

"Of course, I will," Himura slightly furrowed his brows, a bit taken aback by Kotori's remark. "Come, you want to go see Phillipe? He's worried about you."

"Sure, let's go. C'mon, Seadramon."

"Coming!"

Suddenly, Himura, Kotori, and their Digimon partners paused as they sighted the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building shrouded in crystallized sheets. They also noticed the Neo-Rajita mother ship hanging near the crystallized portion of Shinjuku.

"Those crystals have been coming from that building over there," Kotori painstakingly eyed the government building. "The city's quickly getting covered by those crystals."

"What do you suppose is making them?" wondered Seadramon.

"The enemy... whoever it is," Inumon asserted. "Doubt it's Valmarmon though."

"It could be the Paradais Organization we've been warned about. That huge spaceship has gotta be the Rajita as I remember the last mothership being like that," Himura mused. "Regardless, let's head back and check with Phillipe."

As Kotori summoned Grani, the fire-winged horse carried his Valkyrie Maiden rider and Himura; Inumon and Seadramon pursued Grani's direction to Phillipe's residence.

Kotori and Himura both meticulously scanned the crystallized fortress covering the government building. As Grani passed on by, they were astounded by the sea of crystals now covering over half of the Shinjuku district. And no doubt more of Tokyo was gonna be covered by Paradais' crystals. They became mesmerized whilst passing under the Neo-Rajita mothership.

"One thing's for sure, we're in for one hell of a war," Kotori muttered under her breath.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Chiko Apartments/Room #21/5:05 AM**_

After Junpei and his guests settled in, Willis took his partners and slept in a sleeping bag given to them. While they were deep asleep, Junpei and Norn walked out on the balcony together facing the massive mothership hanging over the crystallized fortress occupying the Tokyo government building.

Norn leaned on Junpei, grabbing his arm.

"It's ok, Norn. You're with me now."

"I failed to keep those pieces sealed. I'm sorry, Junpei."

"Don't blame yourself. We were ambushed, especially by that Paradais group. I have a hunch that crystal fortress with that spaceship is theirs."

Norn looked up to Junpei. "Can we stop them?"

"I don't know. There's Valmarmon we need to worry about to. So much is happening, I can't even keep track, but I know one thing. Me and my friends aren't running away from these dangers. And I'll do everything to protect you, Norn." He openly vowed directly in her face.

Awakened while asleep on Junpei's bed, he listened to their conversation.

**(Cue Sailor Moon Super S OST – **_**Chibiusa's Romance**_**)**

"You're the first person I've ever grown so close to, Junpei. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel like I've grown closer to you than any of my family back home... though, I don't remember much of them. I was barely an infant when I was abandoned to an orphanage. I was given the name Nanashi at first, because I had no name before."

"Did anyone ever adopt you?"

Norn nodded almost reluctantly as her face seemingly conveyed sadness. "A name named Iyashii Mikihara adopted me. He was just a lowly maintenance man working odd jobs around the orphanage I used to live in. Then, he found out about my powers... these powers frightened the other children around me and I was casted out of any playtime groups. You see, as I grew older, I realized I was clairvoyant. I knew things that I had no way of otherwise knowing. Well, Iyashii realized he could profit off my powers and adopted me. He gave me the name Norn, named after the all-seeing sisters of fate in Norse mythology." She tried to withhold the tears, but failed. Junpei wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. "Rather than treating me lovingly like a daughter, Iyashii treated me like a servant and even forced me to wear a maid's outfit. When I wouldn't cooperate, he'd be very abusive. Eventually Iyashii's greed attracted Barbamon, who saw my potential and stole me away." She hugged Junpei, who embraced the girl tight.

_She never had a true family she can depend on. No wonder she grew attached to me and my friends. _Junpei thought, anger fueling toward the parents who abandoned her, Iyashii, and Barbamon. She looked Norn in her eyes and dried her tears. "Norn, you deserve more than any to have a real family. Not someone who profits over your powers or has a sick obsession over you like that freak Barbamon. You deserve a stable life for once."

"Really? How will you do that?"

"You're looking at your family, Norn. Granasmon offered you the chance to return to your world, but you chose to come here where me and my friends live. You elected to stay here and I'd be more than happy if you want to stay here. But, it's up to you."

"Oh, Junpei..."

"Or, better yet, how about we get married? But, right after we beat the bad guys."

"Married? You and me?"

Junpei nodded. "I know this is sudden. But, it's up to you. You can finally be happy and live a normal life."

Ryudamon was all smiles listening to the marriage proposal.

"Norn, will you take my hand in marriage?"

"Oh, Junpei... yes. Yes, of course I will!" Norn happily said, throwing her arms around Junpei. She stood on her tie-toes and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for relieving me from my bondage, Junpei." She jumped right into the young man's arms as the two fell right on top of the bed. Ryudamon swiftly sprang off and slipped into the closet to watch the two intimately express their love.

Ryudamon teared up watching. "Norn, I'm so happy for you. You've put the past behind you."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Wong Residence/5:10 AM**_

When Henry and his entourage arrived in his family's place, Henry and Suzie showed Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ikuto, and Falcomon around places to sleep. Suzie and Lopmon settled into their room to rest. After the guests were finished being accommodated, Henry, Jaarin, and Sam confronted Mayumi Wong, who had been worried all night.

"Mom, where's dad? How come he hasn't come back yet?" Henry asked. "Is he still with Mr. Yamaki?"

"That's just it, Henry dear. He hasn't called for hours and I've tried calling Yamaki's office... the line was nothing but static. Oh, I'm worried. Oh god..." The woman was visibly shaken from the lack of sleep after hiding out from the Neo-Rajita incursion.

Jaarin sat down and comforted her mother while Henry, Terriermon, and Sam checked outside the balcony. To their shock, they sighted the government building and the encompassing city's central vicinity covered in crystals.

"That explains why she can't get through to him," Sam gaped in aghast. "What the hell happened to that place?!"

Henry furrowed his brows, giving a fierce look. "Harbingermon warned us this Paradais organization was working behind the scenes. Seems they've already established a foothold here while we were gone!"

Terriermon frowned. "We've gotta get your dad and the others outta there pronto!"

"We've gotta tell Takato and the others!"

"Likewise for Takuya and the others. This is worse than we feared."

xxxxx

_**Central Realm/Unknown Dimension/Valmarmon's Palace Ruins/5:12 AM**_

**(Cue Grandia II OST - **_**Valmar**_**)**

Valmarmon approached his former throne made of pure black obsidian and crimson rubies. Dust and webbing covered the aged seat following years of vacancy. With a swing of his right hand, he blasted back his old throne. He chortled evilly and stood on top of where the seat used to be. He turned around facing the remaining loyalists that fought hard to reunite his pieces.

Madoudramon stood at the forefront bowing his head to the Digimon Demon God. The four Demon Beast Generals materialized on both sides of Madoudramon; HiSuzakumon and KazeByakkomon stood on the right while MizuSeiryuumon and ChiGenbumon stood on the left. Demon, ChaosGallantmon, SkullSatanmon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Lilithmon, Astamon, WarDevidramon, and hundreds of Nightmare soldiers amassed together to fill the spacious chamber of command.

"Lord Valmarmon, we are all present by your request. We are ready to advance on the Earth," Madoudramon humbly addressed the evil deity.

An evil grin widened across his giant features as he scanned all his loyalists. "Welcome to my chamber of command, my loyalists. For reviving, I will reward those who've gone beyond great lengths to locate and unite my seven pieces in the face of adversity from Granasmon's Chosen." As he raised his left hand, the bodies of Yamidramon and Atolmdramon lifted from the floor. "With these two, I will reward them by making them my steed as we march toward our next destination." He next shifted his view specifically on Madoudramon, Demon, and ChaosGallantmon. "And you three will be given upgrades befitting for you."

Suddenly, red light beamed down from the glass ceiling hanging above everyone. Everyone but Valmarmon became fixated by the red beams of light. The source of the bright came from a large red moon in the sky.

"Why is that red moon there?!" LadyDevimon yelled out.

Madoudramon answered frantically. "It's no just any moon! It's the Moon of Valmarmon!"

"Indeed, and this officially marks my return," Valmarmon smiled darkly. "It's presence instills fear in the hearts of my pure good hearted enemies. But, you all will be empowered by the moon's light."

Suddenly, Madoudramon, Demon, and ChaosGallantmon felt powerful evil energies flowing through them. Each one sported bright red auras that wrapped over them.

"What's happening to us?!" Demon demanded as the red moon's power ripped through his body. He grabbed his cloak and tore it off revealing his true demonic form: a horned demon with a hideous purple visage complete with three terrifying green eyes. His body was mostly covered with shaggy brown fur. Tufts of black mane going down his back. His already massive wings expanded ten times his normal size. His horns grew and curved out. His face changed into more of a Cacodaemon-like visage. When his transformation was finished, Demon doubled over and rose up lifting his head. He breathed hard and grunted. Red streaks of energy wrapped around his massive frame. "I feel stronger."

"Lord Demon!" MarineDevimon was flabbergasted at the sight of his lord's new form.

SkullSatanmon trembled hard. "Gah...gah...! He looks scarier!"

"Demon, you are new title shall be Demon Super Ultimate," Valmarmon smiled, thoroughly pleased with his handiwork.

ChaosGallantmon howled painfully as the red moon's energies. This red light mixed with the dark blue aura leaking out of his body became a purple aura. As the purple aura washed over armored frame, ChaosGallantmon's outward form changed quickly. "I feel much stronger... yes... yes! More power!" He howled aloud as more dark energies became instilled into him and augmented his already strong power. His armored body became encased in dark blue armor designed and framed to make him a dark blue-schemed Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

The purple light gradually faded and unveiled his newly formed body. Lifting both hands, dual black swords materialized in his hands. Six black angel wings sprouted from his back.

ChaosGallantmon breathed hard, taken aback by his new form. "Incredible! I've never felt this much power instilled within me! I'm twice as powerful than before!"

"Congratulations, ChaosGallantmon. From this day forth, you will be known as ChaosGallantmon Destructor Mode."

"How fitting for a great destroyer like myself," ChaosGallantmon DM chortled evilly, flexing all six of his wings back and forth. He tested his swords and swung around striking down a statue whilst blasting it to atoms. "Perfect. That pea-brained brother of mine and his goggle-headed Tamer will be baffled when they get a load of the new me!" He laughed out maniacally.

Next, Madoudramon felt the red moon's light instill him with immense evil energies.

"Seems your body can't intake the immense energies, but not too fret, Madoudramon." With that, the Demon God beckoned to someone within his audience. He sighted a pair of red eyes gleaming behind Lilithmon and Astamon. Emerging around them was a black-schemed Pegasusmon.

"Lord Valmarmon, I, DarkPegasusmon, am at your service."

"Merge your power with Madoudramon to ensure his new form is perfectly stabilized. But, before you do that, receive my power." He unleashed a dark beam that bathed over DarkPegasusmon causing him to evolve.

"DarkPegasusmon! _**Chou Shinka! Pegasusmon Metal Mode!**_"

As the dark energies withered away, Pegasusmon grew into an enlarged metal-bodied Pegasusmon coupled with red lifeless eyes. He grew as large as Madoudramon.

"Madoudramon, to receive your new form, you and Pegasusmon Meta Mode must unite together."

Madoudramon bellowed loudly. "As you wish, Lord Valmarmon... anything for you!" He and DarkPegasusmon MM came together.

Valmarmon nodded in approval. "Now, using your magic, use whatever incantation to complete the fusion."

The evil knight chuckled evilly. "Yes, Lord Valmarmon! _Modus Cambio Activez!_" Upon completing the incantation, a massive circle materialized underneath him and DarkPegasusmon MM.

Everyone witnessed as Madoudramon and DarkPegasusmon MM were engulfed in a giant ball of Digi-code.

"DarkPegasusmon! _**Mode Alternate!**_"

"Madoudramon! _**Mode Change!**_"

"_**Titan Mode!**_"

From the massive column of Digi-code emerged fully energized and complete with a more terrifying presence. Madoudramon became even taller, towering all of his other peers. His feet were gold-trimmed and curled up at the tip, with legs and knees covered in black and gold armor attaching them to the waist, which was armored at the hips, back, and front in black metal with gold designs on the front and silver lines on the back. His shield had fused to his chest, the eye in it staring out eerily across. Snarling metal dragon heads sat on either side of the top of the shield, and long black shoulder armor stretched outwards to either side, with gold wing designs embossed on the fronts and silver metal plates covering up the back. Sprouting from His back were huge metallic dragon wings. His arms were mostly the same, but the forearms were covered in boxy gauntlets. His head peered out from over the top of the shield, a triangular helmet rising up all around him and looking sort of like a yawning mouth. In Madoudramon's hand was a massive double bladed purple sword with ancient dragon markings.

Madoudramon gazed upon his new form and chuckled evilly, His laughter filled the entire room, sending cold chills down nearly everyone's backs, but Valmarmon was thoroughly pleased with the outcome.

"By unleashing true evil, the hellish darkness has been born! _**Madoudramon Titan Mode!**_"

"Yes, as Titan Mode, you will unleash destruction anywhere you go!" Valmarmon exclaimed. "Your Ultimate Hell Slash and Essence of Evil will prove to be destructive to your enemies. Your Hosts of Hell and Shadow Wing are every bit as deadly when utilized. But, you can also summon evil Digimon from the pits of fiery Digital Hell to wipe out your opponents!"

Madoudramon TM knelt down bowing to Valmarmon. "I can't thank you enough, Lord Valmarmon. I will use this new power to crush every and any opponent that stand in my way!" He stood laughing evilly.

"Ah, but that's not all. WarDevidramon, Demon Beast Generals, receive your gifts for your loyal service."

As the red moon's light poured into five aforementioned Digimon, their forms began to modify. WarDevidramon's physical frame as he took on a slightly smaller and more compacted form akin to VictoryGreymon. A massive Dramon Breaker sword formed into his right hand.

"From now on, you are VictoryDevidramon."

Dark red pillar of light engulfed HiSuzakumon. His body shifted looking more streamlined and complete with red-and-black body armor trimmed with silver. Massive red feathered wings sprouted from his back. Demonic hellfire burst around him instilling him with immense fire power.

"HiSuzakumon, you are now BlazeSuzakumon."

Black earth surrounded ChiGenbumon, shifting his color schemes to a darker shade of green and brown. Hundreds of yellow spikes protruded from his back. His face became streamlined complete with glowing golden eyes. Spiked rock balls spun around him before crashing into the ground.

"ChiGenbumon, you shall be deemed QuakeGenbumon."

Dark blue water swirled around MizuSeiryuumon, changing his colors into a darker shade of blue. His hands turned into dragon's claws. A longer tail protruded behind him and slammed into the ground. Bursts of water and lightning sprayed down around him as MizuSeiryuumon dropped into a battle posture.

"MizuSeiryuumon, you will be known as StormSeiryuumon."

Metal sheets revolved around KazeByakkomon. His claws extended from his hands while his body frame became covered in a bright silver aura. The aura's energies empowered the warrior granting him immense strength.

"And finally KazeByakkomon, you shall be called AuroraByakkomon. My Demon Beast Generals, I know you won't disappoint me with your new powers. Me being your Demon God, I see you as my Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Swiftly annihilate our enemies like you always do, but you'll do so with far greater results!"

The four Demon Generals and VictoryDevidramon bowed their heads, showing that their loyalty still hasn't wavered despite being disconnected from their dark lord.

"But, what of these two, Lord Valmarmon?" asked ChaosGallantmon DM, who pointed to Yamidramon and Atolmdramon.

"The Moon of Valmarmon is ready to instill them with power as they will form together to become my dark steed." Upon stating this, Valmarmon beckoned everyone to see Atolmdramon and Yamidramon floating to the ceiling as the crimson moonlight encased them in a ginger-colored ball. "Witness the power of the Dark Evolution Ball! Once inside this, these two will not only become highly-evolved Megas, but I shall fuse them to form the steed I will mount toward the human's world! And with all the data I've collected of the slain evil Digimon, I can use Madoudramon Titan Mode to open the gates of Digital Hell, which is beyond the Dark Area, to bring them back as the undead! Yes, and this will include the evil side of Pharaohmon, which I helped harvest within that incompetent Pharaohmon I easily swayed to my side!"

At last, the massive red orb exploded whilst shattering the glass ceiling. Produced from this exploding orb was an otherworldly demonic dragon's roar, which filled the sky. In place of Yamidramon and Atolmdramon was a gargantuan four-winged black dragon complete with a long black tail and mounted on the side of his body was loaded with weaponry. His whole body was layered with pure Chrome Digizoid alloy. Opening his mouth, yellow acidic drool spilled out as his yellow lifeless eyes gleamed evilly.

Roaring once again, the demonic dragon flapped its wings and swarmed the sky like a giant buzzard.

"GAH! What happened to Atolmdramon and Yamidramon?! Our pals are gone!" SkullSatanmon shrieked frightfully.

MarineDevimon bopped his colleague's bony head. "That's them! Lord Valmarmon has given them a greater purpose now. They will serve as his loyal steed to lead us against the human's world and whoever else stands in our way!"

Valmarmon raised his arms and laughed aloud. "Behold, my dark loyalists! This is my steed! One of the most deadliest beings spawned from my dark power! Take flight! _**Doomsdramon!**_" As the evil Digimon cheered loudly, he openly declared. "By the next nightfall, we begin our march and unleash an incursion the likes our enemies will never forget! Granasmon's Chosen and their allies shall fall and the Age of Valmarmon will be upon us!" He laughed aloud while his loyalists cheered his name.

"_**HAIL LORD VALMARMON! HAIL LORD VALMARMON!**_"

Valmarmon looked to the sky as his eyes became fixated on the massive crimson moon. _Indeed, all four Digital Realms and Earth will become my new kingdom! There's nothing that can stand in my way! Not even you, Granasmon, you can do nothing, but watch helplessly! Hahaha!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Neo-Rajita Mothership/5:30 AM**_

**(Cue Mortal Kombat (2011) OST – **_**Shao Khan**_**)**

When his forces assembled to meet him, Gamera showed them a large screen mapping out the entire globe. On the map there were several beacons of red light flashing on cities across the world. Tokyo, Shanghai, New York City, Paris, Rio De Janeiro, Washington D.C., Sydney, and many others were picked as invasion hot spots.

The screen switched to an outline of a transport device carrying high tech weaponry and a drill.

"These transports carry drills designed to dig up holes deep enough to go through the Earth's core, creating fire pits to terraform this world into a new Rajita planet. The primitive simians of this world won't be able to survive the extremities of the heat that will greatly effect their planet. Once we force the global armies to surrender, this will draw out the Sailor Senshi, but Paradais were gracious enough to give us tools to subdue those harlots." He picked up his battle helmet and firmly placed it over his head, breathing heavily through the Shredder-like mask covering his mouth. "Despite the loss of our generals, I will lead the Neo-Rajita to victory and once I claim the Romulus Source the entire universe will fall to the rule of my regime! The Rajita shall reign supreme!"

The armies roared in unison and showed their loyalty for the Neo-Rajita leader hadn't wavered in spite of Nagah's defection.

"Most importantly, should any of you find the traitor Nagah... apprehend her and I will personally deal with her! I will not only punish her, but make an example to show what I do with traitors!" Gamera yelled out,raising his right fist into the air. "By the next nightfall, the global scale invasion shall commence!"

As Gamera was busy rallying his armies, unbeknownst to him, a tiny orb viewed and recorded the entire meeting and sent feedback straight to Paradais.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shinjuku District/Hypnos Headquarters/5:33 AM**_

**(Cue Daft Punk – **_**Veridis Quo**_**)**

Sailor Charon and the Prophet witnessed Gamera's whole speech. Both were seemingly pleased with how events were playing out in their favor. However, the Paradais duo couldn't have been any more pleased with the outcome of the Digital Paradise conflict; Charon was instrumental in Valmarmon's revival.

Adding Blitzkrieg with the Hypnos team, Monster Makers, and Cain, the Paradais duo used this free time to kick back and watch the inevitable events play out on the sixth day. All the while, the Paradais network slowly began to spread across the world. Crystal formations were already being reported as spreading like a plague in other cities outside Japan.

"I wasn't counting on Gamera trying to terraform this world. Oh well, less humans for bother with," Charon remarked coldly. "But, he better leave our lovely crystals in tact or we're going to have a serious talk."

The hooded figurehead shifted over to their hostages. "_**Doesn't matter. Gamera is simply playing into our hand. All that matters is if he acquires the Romulus Source he speaks fondly of.**_"

Charon smirked darkly. "Yes, and perhaps with that I can finally stabilize my Chaos form. Surely, he won't mind if I kindly _borrow_ it." She pivoted over to Cain, facing the mentally broken man. "Pitiful man. Still wallowing in self pity? Or, perhaps I should reunite you with your wife?" She readily raised her staff until the Prophet stopped her.

"_**That's enough, my love. He can't do us any harm in this state.**_"

The chaotic Senshi sighed out of exasperation. "Fine as you wish, but the first thing I'm going to do after we plunge this world into chaos, I'm going to mind fuck him again using his wife." She cruelly smiled, licking her lips in a perverted manner. "So far, our players in our Dawn of Chaos game will be getting rested before the sixth night. This gives us plenty of time to spread our Paradais network worldwide and there'll be little they can do to prevent it."

"_**With Valmarmon revived, the Chosen will keep him and his army occupied. However, it's essential Valmarmon is the last enemy left before we make our move.**_"

"I understand and I have no doubt he will. He'll soften up our enemies before we make our move. By the way, I sense Frank has finally reached his destination in the distant past... approximately 3009 B.C."

"_**It's up to him to keep the Duelists there and destroy them with the Egyptian Gods and Earthbound Immortals.**_"

"And even if those Duelists do return using the time key, they'll have a sea of chaos waiting for them here. They lose no matter what!" She laughed evilly. _Oh, dear sister, I know you and the Senshi are out there planning your next move, but we will cross paths very soon!_

The Paradais couple turned to one another; both placed each other's palms against the other as an aura of darkness leaked out from out of them.

"_**The eve of chaos has arrived.**_"

"Indeed, my love, and these final days will be eventful."

As the Paradais couple channeled their chaos energies, they accelerated the growth of their crystals.

Opening his eyes, Blitzkrieg was slowly coming to and barely viewed the Paradais duo. _...where am I? Ugh... I've gotta get out of here and fast._

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Earth/Shibuya District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/5:38 AM**_

After coming back from patrol, the Spirit Detectives, Neo-Detectives, the Outer Senshi (minus Pluto), and the Chimeras, they turned in for the night... or early morning in this case. They reported the same findings which Henry and Sam discovered not too long ago.

After putting their children to sleep, Usagi and Rei walked out with Chibi-Usa to meet with Cammy.

"I'm so exhausted. I'm ready to turn in..." Cammy yawned as Rei prepared to escort her to one of the many guest rooms.

"Me, too. I almost feel drunk even if I'm not a drinker..." Chibi-Usa mumbled as Usagi walked her to their room.

Suddenly, Cammy noticed something glow and release a white flash of light. She quickly drew out her Dragon Gazer Mirror.

"Cammy? Why's your mirror acting up?" Rei asked.

The younger Hino blinked thrice in befuddlement. "I don't know! Look out!"

Usagi and Chibi-Usa arrived to see both Rei and Cammy pulled into the mirror.

"Oh no! It's happening again!" Usagi yelled out as she raced over to pick up the mirror.

"Usagi, what happened? What did the mirror take them?"

Usagi held the mirror close and calmed down, letting out a relieved breath. "It's ok. Rei and Cammy both reminded me before the spirit of the former Digital Priestess is in here." She turned around and smiled softly, reassuring her future daughter. "They're in good hands. They'll be back."

The pink-haired teen nodded, trying to get the gist of the situation. "Ok, I hope you're right."

_Rei, Cammy, what is it the Priestess wants from you two now?_ The blonde gazed over the mirror, pressing a hand on her chest.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Dragon Gazer Mirror**_

Both of the Hino sisters opened their eyes and surveyed their new surroundings. They found themselves in a plain white pseudo-space, which cut them off from the outside world.

"We're back inside the mirror, but I don't see Eri's shrine here," Rei said, scanning the endless white space.

Cammy reminded her sister. "Remember, the essence of Eri's spirit entered me the last time we were here. She's even given me more power to better utilize the mirror and I had the chance to use it in the Meikai." She turned around and focused on a golden sheen of light forming several feet from them. "Rei, look over there!"

Upon heeding her sister's warning, Rei focused intently on the golden light and sensed an immense power emanating directly from the source.

"What do you make of it, Rei? I'm picking up a very powerful spiritual presence."

"Likewise. This presence is very archaic, too."

**(Cue Phoenix OST - **_**Rising**_**)**

From the golden essence source came a deep woman's voice, which boomed out loud enough to get their attention. "_**Hino sisters, how fortunate I was able to summon you here.**_"

"Who are you? We know you aren't Eri!" The older Miko demanded.

"_**I am RaPhoenixmon, one of the three dimension Digideities along with ObeliskMegaGargomon and SliferGigaSeadramon.**_"

"_Obelisk_MegaGargomon and _Slifer_GigaSeadramon?" Cammy blanched. "Eri told us all about you! Why bring us here, RaPhoenixmon?"

Before answering Cammy's inquiry, a golden-bodied gargantuan resembling a cross between the Winged Dragon of Ra and Phoenixmon appeared. The outward phoenix motif well represented the Houou entity contained within Rei. RaPhoenixmon's crimson eyes gleamed as she glared down the Hino sisters. Rei and Cammy held their ground bowing to the Digideity.

"_**Eri was a kindred woman and there is much about you two that remind me of her. As for why I summoned you here... to answer your question, Digital priestess, because you should know that I forged the Dragon Gazer Mirror with my mystic flames.**_"

Rei became more than intrigued. "No wonder the mirror was effective enough to counter powerful attacks."

"_**Do not be surprised, Warrior of Mars. You, too, wield a great power. The Houou entity within you has maintained a close connection with those within you and your sister's bloodline. Morrigana, your ancestor, formed a close bond with the entity and taking a bit of the Houou's power helped create the four Beast Cards, which are currently wielded by the four Tamers.**_"

"We know them. Takato Matsuda, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Himura Tsubasa," Cammy replied. "They're friends of ours."

"_**Indeed, but what you didn't know is there's a fifth card.**_"

Rei was taken aback. "Come again? A fifth one?"

"_**Morrigana created a fifth card, but this one was created before the four Beast Cards. This fifth card contains the spirit of Ouryu, the golden dragon and creator of the four beast spirits.**_"

The sisters exchanged looks speculating to themselves who could potentially be chosen to use this fifth card. The notion that there's a fifth Beast Card baffled them and both wondered why they were left in the dark on such an important detail.

"_**As we speak, someone has been chosen to wield Ouryu's card.**_"

"Who is it?" Cammy asked as her interest piqued.

"_**You will find out soon enough, Cammy Hino. And you have carried on Eri's will well, Cammy. The abundance of your priestess powers still have room to grow, but your full potential will shine through sooner than you will know.**_" The Digideity looked straight into Cammy's eyes and saw the essence of Eri's spirit contained within Cammy. She veered over to Rei and saw the Houou's presence transparently radiate over the dark-haired woman's frame. "_**Houou, you continue guarding your vessel and aid her during great distress.**_"

"But, I don't actively let her loose. RaPhoenixmon, is it so wrong that I'd rather rely on my own power?"

The Digideity sagely responded. "_**No. In fact, the Houou respects your pride as a Sailor Senshi. And I, too, share the Houou's sentiments. Regardless of being the Houou's vessel, you are still Rei Hino. Sailor Mars. Princess of Mars. Nothing will take that away from you. And it was you who conquered the Yami Houou. Your will is amongst the strongest I've seen in any human I've ever witnessed, but what can I say? Us phoenixes are proud individuals.**_"

Cammy nodded. "Yep, also fitting she has both the Houou and Garuda. My sister is a phoenix princess."

"_**My time is running short, but please remember our first meeting. Surely this won't be the last. Before I go, Rei and Cammy, be cautious of what the future might bring. You and your friends have the chance to shape your own future, but in order to achieve that you must defeat your current enemies, including the ones working behind the scenes. Be wary of Paradais. Once this wave of chaos subsides, do everything within your powers to prevent terrible omen, ensure ObeliskMegaGargomon doesn't give you grief, and ensure the Moon Princess ascends to her rightful place.**_"

"Of course, we will," the dark-haired woman replied as she and Cammy bowed again.

"_**And here's a parting gift before we go our separate ways.**_"

With that, RaPhoenixmon's eyes turned pure white while her body resonated an aura of golden light that washed all over the dimension. Rei and Cammy braced themselves as the light swallowed them up.

"_**My power will help augment the mirror tenfold! Digital Priestess and Sailor Mars, farewell until our next meeting!**_"

The entire dimension vanished within a blinding flash of white light. The Hino sisters were quickly teleported out of the mirror.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Shibuya District/Inuki Dojo & Residence/5:55 AM**_

Rei and Cammy winded up back where they were before getting sucked into the mirror. Both girls were right on top of Hiei, who just happened to check on the mirror. The sisters saw that they nearly crushed the demon under their combined weight.

"Oh! Sorry, Hiei!" Cammy apologized as she and Rei got off.

"Thank goodness you two are back," Usagi crawled over to check on Rei and Cammy.

Chibi-Usa interjected. "What happened in there?"

Rei and Cammy exchanged smiles as Hiei grumbled picking himself off the floor.

"You two aren't going to believe who we met," Cammy smiled exuberantly. She and Rei grabbed each other's hands. "Right, sis?"

The older Miko nodded. "You know it. We'll tell y'all in the morning." She glanced over to Hiei and sweatdropped. "Oh, and sorry about that. I thought you'd dodge that."

"Having fought many battles in a recent war can take a toll on you."

Cammy rolled her eyes and mumbled. "Oh you."

The girls giggled together as Hiei snorted irritably. Once Cammy collected her mirror, they joined everyone else and slept through the morning to get rested for their next major battle.

And speaking of battles, another unresolved conflict was set to commence beyond time.

xxxxx

_**South America, Peru/Outskirts of the Nazca Lines/3009 BC**_

Having spent much of their time scouring through the ancient Nazca land, the Duelists search for Frank nearly came up short. Then, as they arrived on a village, they spotted the locals being chased out by monsters. Then, much to the Signer and futurist's dismay, gargantuan black-bodied entities embroidered with brightly colored marks appeared attacking the closest vicinities.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Unreleased OST – **_**The Rising of the Earthbound Immortal**_**)**

The Signers and their cohorts instantly identified the following titans: a spider, a hummingbird, a monkey, a lizard, a giant humanoid, an orca, and a condor.

"The Earthbound Immortals!" Yusei exclaimed.

"That bastard's not wasting any moment destroying the past after what he did to our future!" Crow shouted.

"SHOW YOURSELF, FRANK!" Yugi demanded. Then, right on cue, the group heard evil laughter emanating behind them.

Everyone turned around and sighted Frank laughing evilly and triumphantly.

"What took you all so long? But, so glad you could all make it on short notice. What do you think? I'm getting ready to reshape your timeline by altering the past!"

The Duelists, Neo Duelists, the Signers, and their entourage watched in horror as the Earthbound Immortals and an army of Duel Monsters attacked the Nazca villages. Frank raised his hands over head and grinned calmly albeit also sadistically.

"I can't believe we have to fight the Earthbound Immortals again!" Leo exclaimed.

Luna gasped. "We've got to save those villagers and lead them away!"

"You have two options! Either battle me and leave those people to die, or save those people while I unleash the Egyptian Gods to destroy you all!" Frank boasted like a madman on a mission. "Make a choice, but either way you will perish!"

"Seto, we've got to do something!" Mokuba turned to his brother. "I know we're here to stop Frank, but those people can't fight back against those monsters!"

"Especially those Earthbound Immortals. We've seen the kind of devastation they can cause!" Crow said.

Gritting his teeth, Seto turned around shooting a intense glare at Frank. After all the shenanigans Frank and the Paradais Knights have caused him, Seto had enough. With the destruction of Kaiba Manor still fresh on his mind, he quickly took the initiative and stepped up to confront Frank.

"Guys, we've gotta get going and make it fast!" Joey declared to his friends and colleagues near him. "We can lead these monsters away from the village."

"And then we'll have plenty of room to combat the monsters with our Spirit Fusion powers," Tristan said.

Yugi finally decided. "All right then. Yusei, Jaden, we're going to confront Frank. The rest of you go help those villagers."

"No, Yugi," Seto interjected as he didn't take his eyes off Frank for a minute. "I'll take this conniving monster. He's pushed me too far. Frank, I see you have a Duel Disk. I know you came prepared to duel us. I'll be your opponent!"

"Kaiba, I understand what you've been going through in the wake of Kaiba Manor's destruction, but this isn't time for revenge. There's more at stake!"

"I know that, Yugi. With all that we've been through these past couple of days, it's been the hardest I've ever had to endure," the CEO briefly eyed Yugi and shifted his focus back on Frank, who activated his Duel Disk and cruelly smiled. "And the fates of several timelines are at stake, including our own. This guy was the catalyst that caused Yusei and his friends' future to be wiped out. But, this is more than just petty revenge. I intend to take Frank on not just for me, but for Mokuba, Lyn, you, everyone else... and yes, even Joey."

Lyn and Mokuba smiled upon hearing Seto's bold statement. Yugi's entourage was taken aback that Kaiba even acknowledged fighting a battle for someone else's sake, which was rare even for him.

"Having gone back to Ancient Egypt has made me view things from a whole new perspective. Yugi, let me take this duel and I'll take full responsibility of taking him down."

Joey was flabbergasted. "Is this really Kaiba I'm hearing?"

"Seto, I'm so proud of you," Lyn genuinely smiled and nodded.

Convinced by his former rival's genuine speech, Yugi gave in. "Very well. I'll leave this to you, Kaiba." He shook Kaiba's hand and stepped aside to let him settle the score with Frank. "Everyone else, follow me! We have a responsibility to uphold and that is to preserve this timeline whatever it takes!" He turned to young Atem, Yusei, and Jaden. "Will you three help me lead our friends on?"

Yusei replied. "Of course, we will. Let's do this together."

Jaden grinned and gave a thumb up. "Let's do this!"

Atem nodded, holding up his Millennium pendant. "I'm ready, Yugi!"

Frank cackled as he garnered everyone's attention. "That's bold of you, Seto Kaiba. I accept your challenge!"

"Not so fast! I also want a piece of this guy!" Jack declared, stepping forward next to Kaiba. "Frank, I'm taking you down for Yusei and the rest of our crew!"

Chazz stepped forward next to Jack. "Count me in, too. I can't let Jaden hog all the glory for himself!"

Syrus sweatdropped. "Well, that's putting it mildly."

"What? I can't help if the bad guys always want to duel me!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Enough, guys! We've got villagers to save!" Alexis called out.

"She's right! Let's take care of business!" Tea exclaimed.

"We're ready, Yusei!" Akiza cried out.

Yugi, Yusei, and Jaden turned to Kaiba, Jack, and Chazz respectively and waved them off. Then, the leaders hastily led the three generations of Duelists toward their daring and important battle with everything at stake.

"So, which one of us goes first?" Seto wondered.

"Well, obviously, it should be me. I'm the one chosen by destiny!" Jack boasted, displaying his Signer Mark.

"No, The Chazz will not be denied his chance to shine!" Chazz bellowed.

"Gentlemen, there's no need to argue! I'm so confident in my newly acquired Egyptian Gods that I'll challenge all three of you at once! Our duel will be a three on one handicap," Frank announced to the trio. "I was hoping I'd duel Yugi Muto, Yusei Fudo, and Jaden Yuki, but you three will do just fine, especially with Seto Kaiba with us." He eyed the emotionally tense Kaiba and smiled off his angry glare with a smug grin. "Now, now, Kaiba, I know I've destroyed a foundation of yours and turned your technology loose against innocent duelists. Many are still hospitalized and you're wondering how you're going to make it up for them. Well, Seto Kaiba, I'm not sure how you intend to save face, but you have a chance to prevent a greater catastrophe if you and your two friends here can defeat me."

"ENOUGH!" Jack barked as he adjusted his Duel Disk. "I'm getting tired of hearing you talk, you blowhard. You're gonna pay for destroying our future! I intend to restore the place I call home!"

Chazz scoffed as he set up his Duel Disk. "The Chazz may not know you, but he doesn't like you either, especially not after all the mess you've put us through. Bring on those Egyptian Gods of yours!" He goaded the psychic duelist.

Kaiba raised a fist to Frank and chastised the Paradais Knights' mastermind. "I'm permanently putting you down here, Frank. Even those Gods of yours won't save you."

Frank chuckled and placed his deck into the Duel Disk's slot. "We'll see who'll come out on top, Seto Kaiba. But, with the Gods' power under my control, there's nowhere for you three to go but oblivion. Paradais shall reign across time and space."

The three duelists activated their duel disks and put their decks into the disk's slots.

"Since this is a three on one duel, you each get 4000 Life Points, but I, being your only opponent, get the benefit of 12000 Life Points. That seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, fair my foot," Chazz remarked. "We're gonna beat you fast! 12000 Life Points or not!"

"Bah, this punk's just full of it," Jack snorted irritably. "You just try playing those Egyptian Gods! I'll take them down myself!"

"Quit stalling, Frank, and prepare for your end!" Kaiba coldly rebuked.

"Fine, if you're all in a rush to perish, don't blame me when my Gods obliterate you," Frank retained his calm and composed demeanor in the face of his three opponents. "Are you three ready? Let this duel commence!"

With that said, Kaiba, Jack, and Chazz were prime and ready to go. Frank readied himself and glared the determined trio down.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dissidia Final Fantasy – **_**Opening**_**)**

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: We must keep the Earthbound Immortals and the Egyptian Gods from ravaging this land. Keep the villagers away!

Jaden: You ready to do this thing, Yusei?

Yusei: This is our last shot to save your time and restore our future!

Atem: Using the Millennium Pendant, powered by the seven items, I grant everyone to summon their monsters to aid us in the coming battle!

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei: _**Spirit Fusion Activate!**_

(Yugi transforms into Buster Blader, Jaden turns into Elemental Heroes Neos, and Yusei becomes Junk Warrior.)

Trudge: Tristan, Duke, and Atticus, come with me! We'll take the big spider!

Luna: Serenity and Yasmin, let's bring down Cusillu and its monkey army!

Carly: All right Mina, Lyn, and Blair, I hope you're all ready to tangle with a big hummingbird. Aslla Piscu, we meet again.

Akiza: Mai, Tea, and Alexis, together we'll unite our resources and monsters to stop Ccarayhua!

Leo: Ok Mokuba and Syrus, we've got a Ccapac Apu to take down!

Crow: I'm gonna need your help Joey, Aster, and Hassleberry. Let's send that orca to the stratosphere!

Yusei: There's Wiraqocha Rasca.

Yugi: And the Egyptian Gods.

Jaden: Think we're way over our heads here?

Frank: No matter what you do, you're fated to fail! You'll never stop the Earthbound Immortals!

Jack: Don't count out my friends and the others. They'll find a way and so will we!

Seto: Even your Egyptian Gods aren't the end all be all. Now, come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Chazz: Armed Dragon LV10!

Jack: Red Dragon Archfiend!

All three: BRING ALL YOU'VE GOT!

Joey: Don't miss the all-Duelist exclusive chapter!

_**Earthbound Immortal and Egyptian God All-Out Assault! Frank vs. Team Rival!**_

Tristan: An all-out assault is a huge understatement!

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew, finally I got this chapter done before the end of August! At least I met my deadline (like there wasn't one to begin with, but I didn't want to procrastinate this installment). :D

Anyway, how about all 'dem developments? Arago slays King Enma and effectively changes the entire Spirit World landscape. Pretty surreal and now our Spirit team head back home to reunite with families and friends. They and the Senshi get a break before their huge battles.

Usagi finally sees Shingo in his Moonlight Knight garb and Mamoru approves. And does Shingo have a thing for Rei's younger sister? We'll see where this leads in their future.

Ah, speaking of Rei and Cammy, they finally meet the third member of the Digideity Dimension Trinity. If you haven't followed _Across Dimensions_ (my DF-Kai story and/or Chaosblazer's _Accel Stream_ series), RaPhoenixmon is one of three Digimon/Egyptian God-hybrid beings that serve to closely monitor three dimensions, otherwise known as the Trinity comprised of the YYGDM, DF-Kai, and Accel Stream dimensions. RaPhoenixmon sealed herself into the exact mirror she created for the Erie the first Digital Priestess and the successor Cammy; she concealed herself for a while until the time was right to meet Cammy and Rei. And that meeting couldn't have come at a better time than now.

The music score used for the RaPhoenixmon scene is an original piece I found on YouTube; the music piece created by Sheodon (Benjamin Kuli). Credit goes to this composer for a beautiful piece.

Additionally, the music score used during Gamera's scene 'Shao Khan' is custom made by Youtube user Shinrei (Shinai737).

Anyway, RaPhoenixmon observes YYGDM's dimension, also designated YYGDM-01; SliferGigaSeadramon watches the DF-Kai dimension, also designated DF-616 (and is sealed within that world's Digicores, the equivalent of the Dragonballs); and ObeliskMegaGargomon is sealed in a pocket dimension but still actively watches the Accel Stream world, also designated XLR-8. All three deities are fan characters created by Chaosblazer (and any reference to XLR-8 and/or Kensuke Rainer is a nod to him).

Another shocking revelation: the fifth Beast Card. Ouryu is a creation of AnimatedFord. Ryo receives the card and once the final battle with Valmarmon commences, Ryo will unveil his Beast Tamer form and very likely his Beast Biomerged form. And once again, Ouryu is traced right back to Morrigana, the powerful priestess and ancestor to the Hino sisters. Been a while since I mentioned her (but she gets referenced in _Across Dimensions_ too if you've read it; Rei and Cammy learn their family's ancestry trace back to her).

More developments set for the future: Junpei confesses his love and Norn accepts his hand in marriage. Now, in case you ask if this is too sudden, not really. LazerWulf reminded me it's not uncommon for Japanese people to get married after just a few dates (esp. omiai dates); in this case, it would be plausible that Junpei would propose quickly. Yeah, I had to be reminded of this fact before I questioned this myself. Oh well.

Minako's pregnant! There's your reason why Ai wasn't erased when Rio died. Needless to say, a few nights prior to DoC, Mina and Rio had a freaky night together and Mina unknowingly got impregnated. If the chaos can be averted, Mina's due to deliver Ai in 9 months. Congrats to our idol blonde! :D

Okami's daughter, Hina, is being groomed to receive many young Lycans seeking for her. Moreover, and most importantly, Hina has been chosen to be the 'Neo' Sailor Pluto when she's ready. Unlikely to find a mate to bear a successor child, this is pretty much adoption and Setsuna feels she will want to settle down at some point (only when she also finds a successor to guard the time gate). For the time being, Setsuna's still going to be a busy woman and there'll come a time when she must take Hina in to train to become a Senshi. That time may come when Okami and Suzuno let her go, but the choice will also be of Hina's free will.

Kotori's still trying to decide her place in the world post-revival. We'll see where this goes after DoC.

Leomon's back and reunited with Jeri. Now, we finally get Leomon and Felinismon fighting side by side as a feline duo! Should be good and leads to more Digi-fusion possibilities.

Speaking of fusions, Suzie now has the Devas in her DDM-G. Next battle, she just might experiment with some interesting Deva combinations. ;)

Valmarmon's army receives upgrades. Credit goes to Ninetalesuk for Doomsdramon, DarkPegasusmon & Metal Mode, Madoudramon Titan Mode, and the usage of TM's visual description. The new forms for WarDevidramon and the Beast Demon Generals are credited to AnimatedFord.

As for the anomalous force Harbingermon referenced, well, it's coming. You probably have a good idea who is mastermind behind Charon and the Prophet. Or, maybe you don't, but keep it to yourselves. There's more to the Paradais duo than I'm letting on. ;)

Lastly, the next chapter will indeed be a Duelist-exclusive chapter. That's right. All duelist action and hopefully should finally cap off the whole Frank pursuit (and you're getting a duel, too!) As for how the Nazca Battle will go with the Earthbound Immortals and Egyptian Gods, it'll go as follows:

Uru (Spider) – Trudge (Goyo Guardian), Tristan (Gaia the Fierce Knight), Duke (Orgoth), and Atticus (Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon).

Cusillu (Monkey) – Luna (Fairy Archer), Serenity (Red-Eyes Black Dragon), and Yasmin (who's already Gravekeeper's Assailant).

Aslla Piscu (Hummingbird) – Carly (Fortune Lady Earth), Mina (Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion), Lyn (D.D. Warrior Lady), and Blair (Dunames Dark Witch).

Ccarayhua (Lizard) – Akiza (Splendid Rose), Tea (Dark Magician Girl), Mai (Harpie Queen), and Alexis (Cyber Blader).

Ccapac Apu (Giant) – Leo (Seven Swords Warrior), Mokuba (Paladin of White Dragon), and Syrus (Super Vehicroid).

Chacu Challhua (Orca/Killer Whale) – Crow (Blackwing Armor Master), Joey (Flame Swordsman), Hassleberry (Ultimate Tyranno), and Aster (D-Hero Plasma).

Wiraqocha Rasca (Condor) and the Egyptian Gods – Yusei (Junk Warrior), Yugi & Atem (Buster Blader), and Jaden (Elemental Hero Neos).

Each Signer (and 5Ds member) stick with the EBI they're familiar with. Luna, Akiza, and Crow fight the EBI they fought during the Dark Signers arc, and Carly fights Aslla Piscu, the EBI she used against Jack. That leaves Leo to fight Ccapac Apu and Trudge to fight Uru. Mina fights alongside Carly. The DM and GX crews were then paired off based on the 5Ds duelist. And to ensure more dynamic fighting, you may see the EBIs paired off so that there is one Signer Dragon per group and this in turn could lead to interesting team-ups amongst the Duelists! Next time, I'll reveal the EBIs pair offs (as well as the Duelist group team-ups).

Yes, I know the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons are supposed to been in this to inevitably fight the EBIs. Hang on minute. The Signers won't even need to summon. They'll still arrive for their destined battle with the EBIs, but there's also the 3EGs in their way making things even more complicated.

What happens ultimately is the Duelists will battle the Duel Monster minions summoned by the EBIs (or the the leader's case, battling the 3EGs). The Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons still battle the EBIs... yeah, I hope you're following. If not, then wait 'til the next chapter and you'll see how the Nazca Battle will be structured.

And I know someone will ask about the Black-Winged Dragon? I have that covered. At this point Crow still doesn't have that specific card despite being a Signer, but the monster itself will still have involvement (in a manner you won't expect either!). As for Leo, he's still not a Signer yet, but he does have a Signer Dragon (sorta). So, is there a chance for Life Stream Dragon to show up? Yes, very likely, but with Leo bringing out Power Tool Dragon... there is where creativity will come into play!

So, yeah... look at all that info dump. Shit, that's a lot of info to consume and digest. All right, that'll wrap up this A/N. Next time, it's an all-Duelist focus chapter before we shift back to the other groups in 57.

Until then, send a a review and stay classy when the next chapter arrives! Later!


	56. EBI and Egyptian God All-Out Assault!

**A/N: **Hope you're all ready for an all Yu-Gi-Oh chapter. The three generations are now up to the task of facing their biggest obstacle up to now: the Earthbound Immortals and the Egyptian God monsters. Yugi, Atem, Jaden, and Yusei are up to the task to lead their friends against insurmountable odds. Don't worry about the structure of the battles. They should be easy to follow, but for a quick recap here are the Duelist vs. EBI line-up as follows:

Uru (Spider) – Trudge (Goyo Guardian), Tristan (Gaia the Fierce Knight), Duke (Orgoth), and Atticus (Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon).

Cusillu (Monkey) – Luna (Fairy Archer), Serenity (Red-Eyes Black Dragon), and Yasmin (who's already Gravekeeper's Assailant).

Aslla Piscu (Hummingbird) – Carly (Fortune Lady Earth), Mina (Ruin, the Queen of Oblivion), Lyn (D.D. Warrior Lady), and Blair (Dunames Dark Witch).

Ccarayhua (Lizard) – Akiza (Splendid Rose), Tea (Dark Magician Girl), Mai (Harpie Queen), and Alexis (Cyber Blader).

Ccapac Apu (Giant) – Leo (Seven Swords Warrior), Mokuba (Paladin of White Dragon), and Syrus (Super Vehicroid).

Chacu Challhua (Orca/Killer Whale) – Crow (Blackwing Armor Master), Joey (Flame Swordsman), Hassleberry (Ultimate Tyranno), and Aster (D-Hero Plasma).

Wiraqocha Rasca (Condor) and the Egyptian Gods – Yusei (Junk Warrior), Yugi & Atem (Buster Blader), and Jaden (Elemental Hero Neos).

Each Duel Monster (and placed in parenthesis) next to the respective Duelists are the Spirit Fused forms they will take on amidst the battles. Additionally, the EBIs will summon minions to fight the Duelists. And this allows for the Duelists to summon their monsters, traps, and spells to counterattack.

And we can't forget the other main event: Seto, Chazz, and Jack vs. Frank. Now the question is: how will he be able to summon the 3EGs if they're already out ravaging the Nazca lands with the EBIs? Wait and see.

Ok, enough boring you. The Duelists are taking over now!

xxxxx

_**South America, Peru/Outskirts of the Nazca Lines/3009 BC**_

Seto, Chazz, and Jack instinctively activated their duel disks and put their decks into the disk's slots.

"Since this is a three on one duel, you each get 4000 Life Points, but I, being your only opponent, get the benefit of 12000 Life Points. That seems fair, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, fair my foot," Chazz remarked. "We're gonna beat you fast! 12000 Life Points or not!"

"Bah, this punk's just full of it," Jack snorted irritably. "You just try playing those Egyptian Gods! I'll take them down myself!"

"Quit stalling, Frank, and prepare for your end!" Kaiba coldly rebuked.

"Fine, if you're all in a rush to perish, don't blame me when my Gods obliterate you," Frank retained his calm and composed demeanor in the face of his three opponents. "Are you three ready? Let this duel commence!"

With that said, Kaiba, Jack, and Chazz were prime and ready to go. Frank readied himself and glared the determined trio down.

xxxxx

Upon arriving on the outskirts near the Nazca villagers, Yugi, Atem, Jaden, and Yusei were at the forefront with their friends behind them. They had finished leading the villagers away, which allowed them free space to freely battle the Earthbound Immortals and Egyptian Gods.

"Now we can fight these monsters without worrying about bystanders," Yugi said, turning over to Atem on his right. "We must keep the Earthbound Immortals and the Egyptian Gods from ravaging this land. Atem, are you ready for this?"

The young prince nodded, boldly holding the Millennium Pendant.

Jaden pivoted over to his friends and then to Yusei. "You ready to do this?!"

"This is our last shot to save your time and restore our future! Let's undo the damage Frank's caused to everything up to now!" Yusei boldly declared to the unified cries of the others.

Atem turned around and faced everyone at the front. He lifted the Millennium Pendant, which glowed brightly and came to life. "Using the Millennium Pendant, powered by the seven items, I grant everyone to summon their monsters to aid us in the coming battle!" With that, a cascade of golden light leaked from the Pendant and shrouded the Duelists.

Not long after that, Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei stepped up to the front calling upon their Spirit Fusion powers.

"All right, everyone! Let's time to duel!"

"Let's get our game on!"

"Let's rev it up!"

The leaders invoked the mystic powers bestowed to them. "_**Spirit Fusion Activate!**_" As they called on their powers, their bodies became bathed in golden pillars of light. Their attires transformed into the Duel Monsters they've chosen to become.

Yugi emerged garbed in the armor of the Buster Blader complete with a sword. Jaden came out wearing the attire of the Elemental Hero Neos. Yusei emerged dressed as the Junk Warrior.

"It's show these monsters we ain't pushovers!" Joey shouted, rallying the others behind him.

"Yugi, Jaden, I highly suggest you let me and my friends lead y'all against the Earthbound Immortals. We're more familiar with them and know how to exploit their weaknesses," Yusei chimed in to remind Yugi and Jaden's entourage. "Yugi, Atem, and Jaden, we're not only going up against the three Egyptian Gods, but with them is the powerful condor Wiraqocha Rasca."

"But, you won't take them on alone," Atem interjected. "Once the Millennium Pendant's powers resonated with you just now, you can our monsters to help fight with us against the gods!"

"Now that's a sweet deal!" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Since the technology to bring our monsters to life doesn't exist here, the ancient magic from sources such as Atem's Pendant will enable us to summon our monsters," Yugi plainly stated.

"Good enough for me," Yusei added. "But, let's hurry! The Earthbound Immortals and the Egyptian Gods are advancing through the Nazca Valley! We have to keep them from finding other villages to destroy!"

Trudge bellowed. "Tristan, Duke, and Atticus, come with me! We'll take the big spider!"

Luna beckoned. "Serenity and Yasmin, let's bring down Cusillu and its monkey army!"

Carly shouted. "All right Mina, Lyn, and Blair, I hope you're all ready to tangle with a big hummingbird." She then clenched her fist tight and boldly eyed the hummingbird gargantuan. "Aslla Piscu, so we meet again."

Akiza called out. "Mai, Tea, and Alexis, together we'll unite our resources and monsters to stop Ccarayhua!"

Leo exclaimed. "Ok Mokuba and Syrus, we've got a Ccapac Apu to take down!"

Crow cried out. "I'm gonna need your help Joey, Aster, and Hassleberry. Let's send that orca to the stratosphere!"

"_**ONWARD! LET'S RESTORE OUR FUTURE!**_" Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei shouted together, leading their Duelist friends as enormous beams of golden light cascaded over them. The mystic light began transforming them into the desired Duel Monsters they've chosen to become to fight in the forthcoming battle.

The golden beacons of light glistening caught the attention of the Earthbounds and the Egyptian Gods. They let out deafeningly earth-shattering roars that filled the endless valley. They saw the Duelist army heading down their path garbed and ready for the most crucial battle of their significant lives.

The fight for the future was on.

The first battle of the sixth day of chaos was set to commence.

xxxxx

Chapter 56

_**Earthbound Immortal and Egyptian God All-Out Assault! Frank vs. Team Rival!**_

xxxxx

_**South America, Peru/Outskirts of the Nazca Lines/3009 BC**_

"DUEL!"

_**Frank/12000 LP**_  
_**Kaiba/4000 LP**_  
_**Chazz/4000 LP**_  
_**Jack/4000 LP**_

"The first turn comes to me..." Frank said, holding five cards in his hand and drawing one. "And I start off by summoning _**Marauding Captain**_!"

The moment the mad psychiatrist places the card down, an armored warrior wielding two swords with a cape appeared.

_**Marauding Captain**_  
_**EARTH/Warrior/Effect**_  
_**LVL/3 ATK/1200 DEF/400**_

"And when _Marauding Captain_ is properly Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from my hand..." Frank said, holding up a card. "_**Mind Protector**_in Defense Mode!"

Appearing beside the warrior was a small yellow robot with big hands that had hexagonal jewels in its palms and crackling electrical nodes on the sides of its head, kneeling down.

_**Mind Protector**_  
_**LIGHT/Psychic/Effect**_  
_**LVL/3 ATK/0 DEF/2200**_

"What gives?" Chazz asked. "What sort of monster is THAT?!"

"Psychic," Jack replied.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Psychic, huh? That a new type of monster?"

Jack nodded. "Correct."

"Next, I activate the Spell _**Emergency Teleport**_," Frank continued, slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "This Spell allows me to Special Summon a Level 3 or below Psychic monster from my hand or Deck, but during the End Phase, I must remove that monster from play."

A purple and orange robot jester appeared on the field, juggling cubical bits of data while the emoticons it had for eyes smiled.

"From my deck..." Frank added with a grin. "I summon _**Krebons**_!"

_**Krebons**_  
_**DARK/Psychic/Tuner**_  
_**LVL/2 ATK/1200 DEF/400**_

Jack grunted. "A Tuner monster... he's going to Synchro Summon!"

"On his first turn?!" Chazz gawked.

Kaiba snorted. "Bring it."

Frank laughed. "I tune my Level 2 _Krebons_ with my Level 3 _Marauding Captain_!"

_Krebons_ giggled as it faded away, leaving two glowing orbs behind. _Marauding Captain_ hovered up as the two glowing orbs circled around it, creating two green rings. The outline of the monster then faded away, leaving behind three glowing orbs floating in a row.

"I Synchro Summon _**Magical Android**_!" Frank laughed.

A beam of light shot through the green rings, and a beautiful female android appeared from the light. Her lower body was clad in a long runic skirt while a metal/cloth top with long rings looping around her arms and neck covered her upper form. A spiral-shaped shield was held in her right hand, and a long scimitar was in her left, both glowing with high-tech circuit lines. Very nifty cyber-headphones were worn over her hears. Long red hair flowed down her back.

_**Magical Android**_  
_**LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/Effect**_  
_**LVL/5 ATK/2400 DEF/1700**_

"So, that was a Synchro Summon?" Chazz frowned.

Jack nodded. "Yes. Not good as mine, but still..."

"I'll be setting three cards face-down," Frank added, slotting three cards into his Duel Disk. "And end my turn."

"Here it comes..." Jack said.

"What?" Chazz blinked.

_Magical Android_ raised her scimitar and a holy light surrounded the mad psychiatrist.

_**Frank/13200 LP (12000+600x2)**_

Kaiba snarled. "His Life Points increased?!"

"During my End Phase, _Magical Android_ will increase my Life Points by 600 for every Psychic-type monster on my field, including herself." Frank grinned. "So, between her and _Mind Protector_, my Life Points go up by 1200."

"Can't wait for it to go down..." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Frank chuckled. "Now, before one of you can take a turn, allow me to point out a small detail. No one can attack until everyone has had at least one turn!"

"Fine! I draw!" Kaiba said, drawing a card. "I summon _**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**_!"

Appearing on the field was an ugly grey monster with many hands. Even his head is covered in hands.

_**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**_  
_**LIGHT/Fairy/Effect**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**_

"For a Fairy, it's **UG-LY**!" Chazz grimaced.

"When _Manju_ is Summoned, I can add a Ritual Monster or Spell from my deck to hand!" Kaiba said, selecting a card from his deck. "I'll add the Spell _White Dragon Ritual_!"

Frank grinned madly. "Ah, planning to bring out your precious monster, correct?"

Kaiba sneered. "Yes, but, only to destroy you! I play _**White Dragon Ritual**_! For this to work, I'll have to sacrifice monsters whose levels equal a total of 4 or more from my hand or field!"

_Manju_ vanished in an explosion of data.

"I send _Manju_ to the Graveyard in order to Ritual Summon _**Paladin of White Dragon**_!" Kaiba announced.

Appearing on the field was a small white dragon being ridden by a white armored warrior.

_**Paladin of White Dragon**_  
_**LIGHT/Dragon/Ritual/Effect**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"By sending _Paladin_ to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a _**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_from my hand or Deck to the field!" Kaiba added. "Come forth!"

Appearing on the field was Kaiba's well known dragon, a magnificent dragon with skin like platinum, shining blue-white beneath the light from the giant data-sphere-thing floating high in the sky. Looking to be made of metal as fluid as flesh, it was a tremendous specimen of draconic might, with four clawed legs, a long tail, two blade-like wings growing from its back, and a serpentine neck ending in a long head, bellowing its triumph to the skies, blue eyes glaring with hatred at Frank.

_**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_  
_**LIGHT/Dragon**_  
_**LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**_

"I'll set two cards face down and end my turn..." Kaiba said, slotting two cards into his Duel Disk with narrowed eyes.

"Slow and simple, huh?" Frank chuckled, drawing a card. "My turn..."

_**Frank/13700 LP (13200+500)**_

"Huh?! His Life Points..." Chazz uttered.

"Oh, this...?" Frank smirked. "Just a Trap I activated while Kaiba brought his pet out... _**Solemn Wishes**_, a Continuous Trap that allows me to gain 500 Life Points every time I draw."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What for?!"

"To prevent _Mind Protector's_ effect from taking out Life Points from my _Magical Android's_ hard work! During my Standby Phase, I must pay 500 Life Points or destroy him, and since I'd rather keep him around..." Frank waved.

_**Frank/13200 LP (13700-500)**_

Frank smirked and held up a card. "And now, say hello to _**Silent Psychic Wizard**_!"

Appearing on the field was a human clad in silver, circuitry armor and wielding a staff, a navy cape flowing behind him.

_**Silent Psychic Wizard**_  
_**EARTH/Psychic/Effect**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/0**_

"By Summoning him, I can select and remove a Psychic monster from my Graveyard from play..." Frank said, holding up a card. "Goodbye, _Krebons_..."

The three rivals just waited for what else this madman might do next.

Frank laughed. "I end my turn..."

"WHAT?!" Jack and Chazz yelled in shock.

At which point, _Magical Android_ raised Frank's Life Points...

_**Frank/15000 LP (13200+600x3)**_

Kaiba snarled. "We need to do something... Princeton, your move."

Chazz nodded as he drew a card. "All right... I draw!"

Frank grinned, watching with interest.

"I play _**Graceful Charity**_!" Chazz said, slotting a Spell into his Duel Disk. "This lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two."

Chazz drew his three cards and selected two into the Graveyard before holding up another card. "Next, I play _**Level Modulation**_! This Spell lets you draw two cards, in exchange for letting me Special Summon a LV monster from my Graveyard, ignoring any Summoning Conditions!"

Appearing on the field was a towering red-skinned titan on two legs, with curved striped horns growing from his knees, a striped belly armored and covered with hook-shaped blades growing down the underside of his long drill-tipped tail, thick shoulder and breastplate armor with curved horns growing from the shoulders, curved striped horns growing from the elbows, five-clawed gauntlets, a pair of long wing-shaped blades growing from his back, and a long neck and head completely covered in armor, with metal horns and fins growing from the head's top, sides, nose, and lower jaw.

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_  
_**WIND/Dragon/Effect**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

"I now have the _**Armed Dragon LV10**_ I discarded with _Graceful Charity_ on the field, ready to take you out! Unfortunately, it can't attack or activate its effect this turn..." Chazz sneered.

"And it's too bad these two cards only count as one draw, as far as my _Solemn Wishes_ card is concerned..." Frank said, grinning as he drew. "Nevertheless, thank you."

_**Frank**_**/**_**15500 LP (15000+500)**_

"Increase your Life Points all you want..." Kaiba hissed. "It won't help you!"

"That's right..." Chazz muttered, holding up a Spell. "I play _**Different Dimension Hangar**_! This Continuous Spell allows me to remove up to three Level 4 or below Union monsters from my deck from play!"

He held up three cards as they vanished before slotting two cards into his Duel Disk while holding two cards left. "I remove those three and set two cards face-down. With _Armed Dragon's_ effect temporarily negated thanks to _Level Modulation_, I'm gonna have to end my turn..."

"I draw!" Frank said before his _Solemn Wishes/Mind Protector_ Life Point combo activated...

_**Frank/15500 LP (15500+500-500)**_

"I summon _**Hushed Psychic Cleric**_!" Frank said, slapping a card upon his Duel Disk.

And a faceless woman dressed like a cleric while holding a staff appeared upon the field... before kneeling down.

_**Hushed Psychic Cleric**_  
_**EARTH/Psychic/Effect **_  
_**LVL/3 ATK/0 DEF/2100**_

"When _Hushed Psychic Cleric_ is Summoned, it goes into Defense Mode," Frank explained. "I end my turn."

And with that, _Magical Android_ raised her staff again...

_**Frank/17900 LP (15500+600x4)**_

"He's just increasing his Life Points!" Chazz hissed.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes...

...just as Jack drew a card. "My turn!"

"Come, former King... Show me your power!" Frank smirked.

"Fine!" Jack snapped before holding up a card. "I Special Summon _**Vice Dragon**_!"

A large purple dragon appeared on the field, growling.

_**Vice Dragon**_  
_**DARK/Dragon/Effect **_  
_**LV/5 ATK/2000 DEF/2400 **_

"_Vice Dragon_ can be Special Summoned when I have no monsters on the field, but my opponent does! His Attack and Defense Points will be halved, however..."

_**Vice Dragon**_  
_**ATK/1000 (2000/2) DEF/1200 (2400/2)**_

Jack held up a card. "Now I Summon _**Dread Dragon**_!"

Appearing on the field was a brown dragon wearing a purple wig.

_**Dread Dragon**_  
_**FIre/Dragon/Tuner**_  
_**LVL/2 ATK/1100 DEF/400**_

"I Tune my Level 2 _Dread Dragon_ with my Level 5 _Vice Dragon_!" Jack roared.

Dread Dragon roared as it faded away, leaving two glowing orbs behind. Vice Dragon flew up as the as the two glowing orbs circled around it, creating two green rings. Vice Dragon faded away and left behind five glowing orbs floating in a row.

"_The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth!_" Jack roared as a beam of light went through the green rings. "_Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, __**Exploder Dragonwing**__!_"

_Exploder Dragonwing_ was a black dragon with a bomb-like back, hissing...

_**Exploder Dragonwing**_  
_**DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_  
_**LVL/7 ATK/2400 DEF/1600**_

"Next, I activate the Spell Card _**Polymerization**_!" Jack said, holding up a card. "I fuse _**Big Piece Golem**_and _**Medium Piece Golem**_from my hand to Fusion Summon _**Multiple Piece Golem**_!"

Two Rock monsters appeared and merged with each other, creating a large stone golem.

_**Multiple Piece Golem**_  
_**EARTH/Rock/Fusion/Effect**_  
_**LVL/7ATK/2600 DEF/1300**_

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn," Jack said, slotting a card in.

"He used his entire hand," Chazz noted.

"And Summoned _two_ Level 7 monsters on **HIS** first turn..." Kaiba noted, glancing at Frank. "Beat that, freak..."

xxxxx

The first ones to reach the ravaged vicinity were Yugi, Atem, Jaden, and Yusei. Yusei walked out at the forefront glaring intently toward Wiraqocha Rasca. The gargantuan bird of prey sighted the Signer and his allies as its roars shook the sky. The three Egyptian Gods were closing behind Wiraqocha as they noticed Yugi and Atem. The Millennium Pendant's power drew the god trio's attention almost immediately.

"Ok, just how are we going to do this, guys?" Jaden asked. "We're suited up for battle. Now all we need is an..." He picked into his pocket and pulled out his deck containing mostly his Hero monsters. "...army. What'ca think,guys? Ready to throw down the gauntlet?!"

"Let's do this, Yugi!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Let us summon our army!" declared the King of Games.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_**)**

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei instinctively took out their cards. The mystical energies given to them by Atem's Millennium Pendant summoned their monster armies to life.

Wiraqocha and the Egyptian Gods witnessed a sea of golden light spreading over the Nazca landscape. A gigantic Duel Monster army was being assembled before the leader Duelists.

Yugi amassed his Duel Monster army, which consisted of the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, the Magnet Warrior trio, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Feral Imp, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Giant Soldier of Stone, Jack's Knight, Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Silver Fang, Summoned Skull, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Beaver Warrior, Catapult Turtle, and Des Volstgalph. Even Kuriboh materialized but only to float over next to Yugi.

"Kuriboh!" Jaden ecstatically called to the furry critter. Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared as he briefly interacted with Yugi and Kuriboh.

"Glad that you've taken good care of Winged Kuriboh, Jaden."

"He's been a real pal. By the way, nice army you got there. Now here's mine!" Jaden declared as his respective Duel Monster army appeared.

Jaden's army consisted his Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Sparkman, Bladedge, Bubbleman, Necroshade, and Wildheart. The Neo-Spacians, Air Hummingbird, Aqua Dolphin, Dark Panther, Flare Scarab, Glow Moss, & Grand Mole, materialized alongside the Elemental Heroes. Other monsters summoned included Chrysalis Dolphin, Dandylion, Hero Kid, Card Blocker, Card Trooper, Dark Catapulter, and Wroughtweiler

"Impressive assembly, you two, but how about this?!" Yusei shouted as he summoned his Duel Monster army.

Yusei's amassed army included Nitro Warrior, Road Warrior, Healing Wave Generator, Level Eater, Quillbot Hedgehog, Shield Warrior, Shield Wing, Sonic Chick, Speed Warrior, Tuningware, Turbo Booster, Turret Warrior, Zero Gardna, Hyper Synchron, Junk Synchron, Quickdraw Synchron, Road Synchron, and Turbo Synchron.

Wiraqocha, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer locked their sights on the massive Duel Monster army opposing them. The monster army gathered together ready to engage the god entities using insurmountable numbers to their advantage. Yugi, Yusei, Jaden, and Atem stood together with the monster army.

"Don't we just feel like generals of a big army? This is so cool!" Jaden said.

Yugi concurred. "Yes, and we will be leading them to victory, my friends. I suggest we go straight for the Egyptian Gods first."

"I say we go after Wiraqocha..." The Signer abruptly stopped mid-sentence as he and the others sighted massive aerial beasts flying past the horizon. These beasts were not only large but dragon-like. Yusei recognized one giant cerulean dragon shrouded in translucent white light. "That's... Stardust Dragon?! And those are the other Signer Dragons! I remember now! We've landed right when the Signer Dragons along with the Crimson Dragon engaged the Earthbound Immortals! But, I don't see the Crimson Dragon anywhere!"

"Crimson Dragon? You mean that big red dragon we saw before in the present?" The bushy-haired Slifer Red asked. "The one that intervened on our behalf?"

"Yeah, it came after me and the others' Dragon Marks summoned for it."

"Wait, there it is!" Yugi called to everyone's attention.

Atem sighted the massive red gargantuan gliding through the thick black clouds. "Over there! You mentioned a crimson dragon. I believe that's it!" He pointed the leaders toward the aforementioned crimson beast. "It's heading toward that bird god!"

Upon sensing Crimson Dragon's approach, Wiraqocha shifted its sights on the Duel Monster army and screeched fiercely at the red beast. As the behemoths collided, the sky shook igniting an explosive burst of raw energies, which tore through the clouds. Streams of thunder poured from the sky and began blasting into the Nazca land.

The Duel Monster armies came to life as Ra, Slifer, and Obelisk advanced forward. Yusei watched Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon spreading over different locations where the other Earthbound Immortals were fighting the other Duelists.

_Stardust Dragon, looks like you're heading to your battle now. _Yusei thought. He paused and noticed the red glow lighting up from his Dragon Mark. "My mark. Man, I hope Jack, Akiza, and the others' marks are getting the hint." _But, this also means we won't need to summon them since they're already here!_

"Yusei, the dragons have their own battles to go to," Yugi spoke out. "They'll give our friends the support they need to stop the Earthbound Immortals!"

"You're right. With Crimson Dragon engaging Wiraqocha, we can focus on the three Egyptian Gods!" The Signer exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's join in and give our monsters a boost they need!" Jaden declared.

Yugi and Atem nodded together as they headed off with Yusei and Jaden to aid the Duel Monster army in their battle with the three Egyptian Gods. Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Avian, Burstinatrix, Nitro Warrior, and Speed Warrior were the first to unleash their attacks on the God monsters. The dark mages blasted Ra head-on, but they only managed to slow down the golden dragon god. Avian and Burstinatrix bombarded Slifer with an array of blasts. Speed Warrior and Nitro Warrior distracted Obelisk with a bombardment of attacks.

Yugi drew out his blade and jumped up slashing into Ra. The golden behemoth retaliated by unleashing an immense fiery blast that halted Yugi, Atem, and their monster army.

"Stand your ground, my monsters!" Yugi declared, pulling out a Polymerization card. "Now, Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon! Combine!" Invoking the mystic powers bestowed from Atem's Pendant, he successfully merged Gaia and Curse of Dragon.

Gaia's horse vanished and quickly mounted Curse of Dragon instead.

"Gaia the Dragon Champion, take to the sky!"

Atem marveled at Yugi's commanding presence. Drawn by Yugi's presence, little did he know he would one day become a commanding leader like Yugi right now.

The three Magnet warriors combined to become Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior.

Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts fusion produced the Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast.

Numerous Catapult Turtles appeared to accommodate for launching projectiles from all directions.

"Polymerization, huh? Good play, Yugi! Let me show you some of my fusion monsters!" Jaden boasted as he instinctively pulled out Polymerization. "Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, combine!" Like Yugi before him, Jaden harnessed the Pendant's mystical powers given to him to activate Polymerization, allowing him to combine a few of his monsters. "Check these one out!"

Avian and Burstinatrix combined to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Sparkman and Clayman merged to become Elemental Hero Thunder Giant.

Wildheart and Necroshade fused together to become Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman.

The six fused monsters lined up together ready for battle.

"I still have to get used to using Polymerization. All right, Turbo Synchron and Junk Synchron combine!" Yusei invoked the powers of the Pendant given to him, which he used to combine his two monsters.

Turbo Synchron and Junk Synchron combined to form Turbo Warrior.

The seven fused monsters quickly jetted ahead to help the other monsters attack the Egyptian Gods. Obelisk punched the ground, cracking a giant crater, which knocked back a few monsters. Slifer opened its two mouths to unleash immense blasts that tore into the ground. The monster army scattered about evading the Gods' unrelenting assault.

Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, and Turbo Warrior helped attack Ra. Gaia the Dragon Champion and Elemental Hero Thunder Giant helped to occupy Slifer's attention. Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman and Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast promptly engaged Obelisk whilst evading its earth-shattering fists.

As Yugi hurried over to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Ra turned around ready to blast them away. He hastily pulled out Magical Hats to save his two mages from getting blown into oblivion. The blast incinerated the two middle hats. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl popped out from the remaining hats narrowly escaping death.

"That was a close call!" Jaden exclaimed with relief.

"We need to do our best to protect our monsters, guys!" Yusei added.

Yugi concurred. "Yes, I know! Atem, stay close to me!" He brandished his sword while doing double duty protecting the young prince.

Once again, Yusei noticed his Dragon Mark glowing.

_I hope Stardust Dragon and the other dragons have gotten to the others. Hang in there, guys! We can do this! _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Near the location of a canyon vicinity, the groups led by Trudge and Luna arrived to see Uru and Cusillu ravaging sections of the canyons.

"The spider is ours, boys," Trudge said.

Luna focused on Cusillu. "So, I've got the monkey again. All right, Serenity, Yasmin, let's do this!" Suddenly, she paused and noticed her Dragon Mark glowing. _Why's my mark glowing now?_

"They've sighted us! Let's use the Pendant's power Atem gave us to summon our army!" Yasmin declared.

Without hesitation, Trudge, Tristan, Duke, and Atticus summoned monsters to form their army.

Trudge brought forth Shield Worm, Warm Worm, Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue, Assault Dog, Montage Dragon, Pursuit Chaser, Search Striker, and Jutte Fighter.

Tristan summoned Cyber Commander, Launcher Spider, Sengenjin, Command Angel, Lava Battleguard, and Swamp Battleguard to the battle.

Duke summoned forth Dark Assailant, Yaranzo, Strike Ninja, Diamond Head Dragon, Battle Ox, Gator Dragon, and Ryu-Kishin.

Atticus called forth Attachment Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Chick, Spear Dragon, and Troop Dragon.

"All right time to Spirit Fuse, guys!" Tristan shouted as he invoked his Spirit Fusion power to become garbed in Gaia the Fierce Knight gear.

Trudge put his newly acquired Spirit Fusion power to become Goyo Guardian.

Duke transformed into Orgoth the Relentless.

Atticus transformed into the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Serenity once again marveled at the sight of Atticus' dragon form.

"Very impressive, Atticus," Yasmin complimented him.

"Serenity, let's put our monster army together!" Tristan and Duke called to her.

Nodding, Serenity amassed her all-female army consisting Fire Princess, Goddess with the Third Eye, Lady Panther, Marie the Fallen One, Shadow Tamer, the Forgiving Maiden, Gyakutenno Megami, Witch's Apprentice, and Princess of Tsurugi.

Yasmin, still as Gravekeeper's Assailant, summoned her Gravekeeper's deck consisting of the Chief, Commandant, Descendant, Guard, Recruiter, Spy, Cannonholder, Spear Soldier, and Priestess.

"It's time to battle, my fellow Gravekeeper's brothers and sister," she said boldly.

Finally, Luna brought forth her monster army consisting Regulus, Sunlight Unicorn, Sunny Pixie, Fairy King Truesdale, Spirit of the Breeze, and Kuribon. Kuribon floated over next to Luna guarding her.

"It's ok, Kuribon. I know you want to protect me, but I've been given a power to become a Duel Monster," Luna said. She turned to Trudge, Tristan, Duke, and Atticus. "And I've decided which monster I'll become."

Yasmin nodded. "Choose wisely, Luna."

With that, Luna used her new Spirit Fusion power. Her clothes were replaced with the garb of the Fairy Archer. Luna felt magical powers coursing through her hands.

"Wow, this is great!" Luna marveled at her new form. "I've become the Fairy Archer!"

"Yasmin, what about you?" Serenity inquired to the Gravekeeper's Assailant.

"I shall stay the way I am. I've been a Duel Monster for a while."

"All right, then let's not waste any time!" Serenity cried out. A black aura formed over her as her hair turned pure black and her eyes burned red. A black cloud wrapped over as she grew into a black-bodied winged behemoth and transformed into the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Tristan and Duke both thought on similar wavelengths. _Man, we'll never get used to that!_

Atticus shifted his gaze toward Serenity. The two dragons interacted briefly and gave each other the moral support they need. Serenity crouched over to let Tristan and Orgoth mount her. Yasmin jumped up and mounted on Atticus' back.

"We're ready to go!" Luna shouted.

Trudge bellowed and pointed ahead of them. "Heads up! Looks like those two have the same idea!"

Suddenly, Uru and Cusillu responded by amassing and deploying their own Duel Monster army to counteract the Duelists. Cusillu unleashed an army of ape and monkey warriors; these consisted of Ape Fighters, Ape Magicians, Dark Tuner Dark Apes, Ancient Crimson Apes, Green Baboons, Berserk Gorillas, and Voltic Kongs, and several battalion of Monkey Troops. Zeman the Ape King materialized at the forefront of his ape army.

Luna was taken aback, recalling Zeman. "Regulus, look! It's him again!"

Regulus growled at the sight of the Ape King. "Indeed, but we can defeat them again, Luna. We have friends here to help."

"Yeah, I know."

"By the will of our god Cusillu, destroy the enemy!" Zeman initiated the command.

The ape army bumrushed toward the Duelists.

Uru summoned and amassed an army of spider monsters. These included Jirai Gumos, Ground Spiders, Informer Spiders, Mother Spiders, Relinquished Spiders, Spyder Spiders, Dark Spiders, and Dark Tuner Spider Cocoons. Underground Arachnid appeared beckoning the spider army forward to engage the Duelists.

"Ugh, I really hate spiders," Tristan disproved the sight of the spider army.

"Well, you're in luck. We're going to squash them all!" Trudge bellowed.

"I share my disgust for spiders, too. Atticus, you can fire away at any time now," Yasmin said, stroking the dragon's scales.

As the Duelist's monsters clashed with the ape and spider forces, the Duelists advanced to lend support to their selected monsters. Just then, Luna paused again to gaze over her Dragon Mark.

"Luna?" Regulus asked the child.

Kuribon added, curiously eyeing Luna's Dragon Mark. "Mmm?"

Just then, the Stardust and Ancient Fairy Dragons descended from the sky. Their bright shining auras split the dark clouds apart as their presence garnered the two Earthbound Immortals' attention. Uru and Cusillu directly faced Stardust and Ancient Fairy Dragons ready to engage in their fated battle.

"That's...!" Trudge was cut off as Luna cried out.

"Stardust Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon! We've just arrived at the moment they're about to fight Uru and Cusillu!" The Signer child exclaimed. She mounted Sunlight Unicorn and beckoned her flying steed to fly her up with the two black dragons. Kuribon floated up to join Luna.

"Those dragons are doing their part keeping the Earthbounds off our backs! We can just focus on the minions!" Duke called out to his colleagues.

"Let them have it, Serenity!" Tristan beckoned.

With that, Serenity opened her mouth and expelled molten rocks down on the primate forces. Trudge bumrushed Zeman the Ape King and engaged him. Atticus helped clear an area full of spider monsters with molten fire blasts. A few Monkey Troops jumped up and landed on Atticus. Yasmin readily fought off the Monkey Troops and knocked them off the dragon, sending them plunging to their demise.

"Let's keep it up, guys!" Flying up riding on Sunlight Unicorn, Luna rallied everyone. She once again faced the Ancient Fairy Dragon's general direction and smiled. "C'mon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, don't us down!" _I wonder if Yusei and the others know. Ancient Fairy's got back-up from Stardust. We can win this!_

xxxxx

In another vicinity near a mountainous forest and covered by outcrops, the Duelists led by Akiza and Carly arrived. Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua had already ravaged most of the outcrops and forests once standing in their wake.

"There. Ccarayhua is the giant lizard we'll be taking on," Akiza addressed Tea, Mai, and Alexis. "If any of you aren't up to this..."

Tea asserted. "I'm in."

Mai added. "You kidding, hun? I've already experienced Ra's wrath. I'm ready for anything."

Alexis nodded. "Yeah, I'm not about to back off either."

The female Signer genuinely responded. "That's what I want to hear!"

Carly pumped her fist up and hollered. "Ok, girls! Who's up to taming a hummingbird?!" Behind her Lyn, Mina, and Blair sweatdropped. "Ok, maybe that didn't come off good. How about we give it a good butt kicking?"

Lyn interjected. "How about no more blah-blah and kick some avian ass?"

"Um, that, too?" Carly flushed as she removed her glasses and fiercely glared down Aslla Piscu. "We cross paths again, Aslla. Get ready to remember Carly Carmine." She put her glasses back on the ridge of her nose and put on serious demeanor.

Just then, Akiza paused and noticed her Dragon Mark glowing. _What's going on? Why's my mark glowing now? Could it be...?!_

The Signer's train of thought was cut off once the Earthbound Immortals sighted the female Duelists.

"Let's see you guys make use of your newly acquired Spirit Fusion powers!" Lyn declared. "But first, amass your Duel Monster armies!"

With that, the Duelists utilized the powers from Atem's Pendant to summon their respective Duel Monster warriors.

Lyn summoned Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, D.D. Assailant, Lady Ninja Yae, Penumbral Soldier Lady, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Lady of D., Kanan the Swordmistress, Beautiful Headhuntress, the Unfriendly Amazon, and Element Valkyrie.

Carly amassed an army consisting Fortunate Lady Fire, Fortune Lady Light, Fortune Lady Wind, Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Water, Crystal Seer, Catoblepas & the Witch of Fate, and Solitaire Magician.

Mina brought out Divine Grace – Northwemko, Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals, Djinn Presider of Rituals, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, Senju of the Thousand Hands, and Sonic Bird to battle.

Blair summoned Dancing Fairy, Ebon Magician Curran, Goddess of Whim, Magician's Valkyria, Maiden of the Aqua, White Magician Pikeru, and Elemental Mistress Doraido.

"Let's give it all we've got to stop the Earthbound Immortals!" Akiza declared while summoning her monster army.

Akiza brought forth Botanical Girl, Violet Witch, Twilight Rose Knight, Witch of the Black Rose, Botanical Lion, Tytannial – Princess of Camellias, Queen of Thorns, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, and Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose.

Tea amassed an army comprising Magician of Faith, Fire Sorcerer, Maha Valio, Dark Witch, Lady of Faith, Queen's Double, Sonic Maid, Witch of the Black Forest, and the Forgiving Maiden.

Mai summoned the Harpie Lady Sister trio, Cyber Harpie Lady, Harpie's Pet Dragon, Garuda the Wind Spirit, Harpie Girl, Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Swordswoman, and Amazoness Paladin.

Alexis brought forth Blade Skater, Cyber Gymnast, Cyber Prima, Cyber Tutu, Etolie Cyber, Cyber Angel Benten, Cyber Angel Dakini, Cyber Angel Idaten, Aquarian Alessa, and Mobius the Frost Monarch.

After summoning their monsters, the female Duelists utilized their Spirit Fusion powers and transformed into their desired monster forms.

Carly chose to become Fortune Lady Earth.

Mina became Ruin, Queen of the Oblivion.

Lyn transformed into D.D. Warrior Lady.

Blair transformed into Dunames Dark Witch.

Akiza took on the form of Splendid Rose.

Tea became the Dark Magician Girl.

Mai became the Harpie Queen.

Alexis turned into Cyber Blader.

"Nice get-up, girls," Tea complimented the others. "You especially look cute, Blair."

Blair giggled modestly. "Thanks. Though, these wings are kinda too steel-y for my tastes."

"Let's stay focused, guys," Lyn interjected. "It's time we get serious."

"Yeah, they're already throwing down the gauntlet now!" Akiza called to everyone's attention and pointed to the Earthbound Immortals amassing their armies.

In response to the Duelists' declaration of war, Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua called upon their Duel monster armies. Aslla Piscu unleashed a large assortment of bird Duel Monsters ready for battle; these bird minions comprised Stealth Birds, D.D. Crows, Atmospheres, Firebirds, Fushi no Toris, Battlestorms, evil Birdfaces, Evilswarm Hraesvelgs, Blizzard Falcons, a few Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagles & Berners Falcons, Punished Eagles, some Rallis the Star Birds, and a variety of other bird types. Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry materialized to lead the bird army.

Ccarayhua produced an assortment of reptilian minions against the Duelists. Amongst these reptilian creatures were Razor Lizards, Balloon Lizards, Sinister Serpents, Gagagigos, Evil Dragon Anantas, Reptilianne Gardnas, Reptilianne Gorgon, Reptilianne Servants, Reptilianne Vipers, Glaze Lizards, Serpentine Princesses, Destruction Cyclones, Firestorm Prominences, Radiant Spirits, Raging Earths, Silent Abysses, Umbral Souls, and other reptilian monsters. A Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes and Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes appeared to guard Ccarayhua.

"Great, we have to tangle with all these birds?!" Mina was taken aback by the massive number of birds covering the sky and reptiles converging across the land.

Mai scoffed. "So what? Most of us are able to fly in the forms we've chosen. Me and my Harpies can handle most of these feathered freaks!"

Alexis added. "And even if a few of us can't fly, we can still jump up and give support!"

"Let's give these birdbrains and scaly freaks a good thrashing! Ready?! Go!" Carly hollered a battle cry as she took to the air and already blasted a few bird and reptilian monsters with her magic staff. She beckoned to her Fortune Ladies as they aided their mistress.

Tea whirled her magic wand, obliterating some Stealth Birds and Balloon Lizards. "Don't let up and stay on your guards!" She gained support from her monsters as they helped her weather out the feral bird numbers.

Lyn led her warrior women against the incoming Evilswarm and Reptilianne forces. Lyn lunged up and slashed through one Evilswarm before giving D.D. Assailant room to take down another. Lady Ninja Yae dashed across throwing kunais laced with explosives that blew away a few Evilswarms. Umbral Soldier Lady and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland clashed with Serpentine Princesses.

Akiza pulled out a rose vine and swing on a branch from a nearby tree. She launched herself up into the air and kicked a Blizzard Falcon's face. Witch of the Black Rose catapulted herself from a tree using her own vine and helped Akiza take down another Blizzard Falcon. Twilight Rose Knight engaged a Twin-Headed Eagle in a heated scuffle.

Blair hastily glided around some D.D. Crows so fast she made them dizzy. As light imbued her wings, she unleashed some cutting-edged beams that subdued these birds.

Mina and her monsters took on some Atmospheres. In midst of the battle, Mina was caught with an attack by an Atmosphere. One of Mina's monsters, Northwemko blocked the enemy's attack allowing Mina to strike down the Atmosphere. It wasn't long until she spotted Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes and Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. She dashed off leading her monsters against the reptilian lords.

Mai led her Harpie army against a flock of Stealth Birds and an evil-Swift Birdman Joe. As the Harpie family engaged the Stealth Birds, Mai summoned her whip and initiated an attack on Birdman Joe. She threw her whip and ensnared his arm, which he tugged hard and pulled Mai toward him. Mai met him with a swift kick to his face. Dazed, Joe left himself open for the femme fatale to viciously slash him with her claws.

Alexis and her Cyber Girl stormed forward to engage Fushi no Toris, Penguin Knights, and Penguin Soldiers. Launching up into the air, Alexis spun around in a ballerina-like dance and dropped down kicking Nightmare Penguin's face.

Meanwhile, Lyn stormed forward with Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon tailing behind her. They paused and sighted Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry sending in the bird troops.

"All right, Toon Dragon. Let's make this one count," Lyn muttered, laying low and readying her blade. Toon Dragon snickered sadistically, waiting to unleash some over-the-top carnage.

Suddenly, two enormous shapes descended from the clouds hanging above the vicinity. Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua pivoted to the sky as they sighted Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon. Akiza, Carly, and Mina marveled at the sight of the two Signer Dragons.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" cried Carly and Mina.

Akiza noticed her Dragon Mark glowing in conjunction with Black Rose Dragon's presence.

"That's right. I won't even need to summon Black Rose Dragon," Akiza said, pulling out and scanning the aforementioned card. _If Dark Rose and Red Archfiend are here, the other Signer Dragons should already be where they need to be! _She pivoted toward the two Signer Dragons clashing with Aslla and Ccarayhua several kilometers away.

xxxxx

Upon arriving near a gigantic lake, the Duelists led by Crow and Leo sighted Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua laying waste to a set of outcrops.

"We can't let this go on any further, guys!" Syrus cried out.

"Mokuba, Syrus, we're taking Ccapac. You two up for this?" Leo turned to the aforementioned Duelists.

Mokuba replied. "You bet. We're in this together!"

"All right Joey, Hassleberry, and Aster, we're left with the orca!" Crow said.

Joey boasted. "Let's kick things into high gear!"

With that, the Duelists used Atem's Pendant magic to summon forth their monster forces.

Leo summoned Gadget Hauler, Cyber Dragon, Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Magnen, Morphtronic Magnen Bar, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Remoten, Morphtronic Boarden, and Morphtronic Boomboxen.

Mokuba amassed Kaibaman, Lord of Dragons, Kaiser Sea Horse, Big Koala, Rude Kaiser, Ryu-Ran, Toon Alligator, Swordstalker, and Ryu-Kishin Powered.

Syrus brought forth Cycroid, Ambulanceroid, Decoyroid, Gyroid, Jetroid, Patroid, Rescueroid, Steamroid, Truckroid, and UFOroid.

Crow summoned forth Crow Goblin, Blackwing – Bora the Spear, Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame, Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn, D.D. Crow, Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing – Elphin the Raven, and Blackwing – Fane the Steel Chain.

Joey summoned forth Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Swordsman of Landstar, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Gilford the Lightning, Jinzo, Panther Warrior, Rocket Warrior, Alligator Sword, Axe Raider, and Goblin Attack Force.

Hassleberry brought forth Archeonis, Black Stego, Dark Driceratops, Dark Tyranno, Giant Rex, Gilasaurus, Hyper Hammerhead, Super Conductor Tyranno, and Tyranno Infinity.

Aster amassed his Elemental Heroes - Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, and Sparkman; additionally, he summoned Destiny Heroes – Blade Master, Dasher, Diamond Dude, Disk Commander, Defender, and Doom Lord.

"Time to suit up!" Joey declared as one by one each Duelist activated their Spirit Fusion.

Leo became the Seven Swords Warrior.

Mokuba turned into the Paladin of White Dragon.

Syrus transformed into Super Vehicroid.

Crow transformed into Blackwing Armor Master.

Joey turned into the Flame Swordsman.

Hassleberry became the Ultimate Tyranno.

Aster became Destiny Hero Plasma.

The Earthbound Immortals quickly amassed their monster army in response to the Duelists producing their Duel Monster forces.

Ccapac Apu produced an army consisting primarily of humanoid fiend monsters. These comprised of Infernity Archfiends, Infernity Destroyers, Infernity Dwarves, Armored Zombies, Barons of the Fiend Sword, Headless Knights, Earls of the Demise, Vorse Raiders, Infernity Knights, Infernity General and many other humanoid fiends, including purplish monster spirits known as Humanoid Giants. Infernity Necromancer materialized before Ccapac Apu while serving as its guardian and helped imbue the fiends with darkness energies.

Chacu Challhua amassed an army of fish and sea monster types, primarily but not exclusive to fish and whales. Amongst the marine monsters produced from the god were Airorcas, Flyfangs, Skystarrays, Great Whites, Jellyfishes, Needle Sunfish, Big Jaws, Skull Kraken, Spearfish Soldiers, Sea Lancers, Sea King Dragons, Water Dragons, Mermaid Archers, Gemini Lancers, and an assortment of basic fish monsters. Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus appeared before Chacu Challhua.

"Whelp, the odds are stacked, but who cares?!" Crow yelled. "Let's go right through them!"

"You heard 'em, men! Take 'em down!" Hassleberry roared in dinosaur fashion.

The Duelists and their monster armies stormed down the vicinity. Both sides clashed as the once quiet landscape became a epic scaled battlefield. Joey, Hassleberry, Crow, and Aster led their monsters forward whilst going through the Earthbound's forces. Syrus, Mokuba, and Leo directed their monsters toward the fiend army.

Suddenly. Crow paused as his Dragon Mark glowed seamlessly. They looked up to see Life Stream Dragon slowly descending through the clouds. The two Earthbound gods noticed Life Stream Dragon's aura flaring outward.

"Could that be one of the Signer Dragons?!" Crow pointed to the Life Stream unleashing blasts on the two evil gods.

A befuddled Leo replied. "But, we haven't seen that one before!" _But, it's shape is kinda oddly similar to my Power Tool Dragon!_

"I don't even have a Signer Dragon despite the Signer mark I've got," Crow asserted.

"Hey, guys!" Syrus called to the two futurists. "There's some big egg over here! I don't know what it is, but the enemies are converging toward it!"

Upon hearing Syrus' plea, Crow and Leo nodded and stormed ahead.

Meanwhile, Life Stream Dragon fought its hardest and flew over the two Earthbound Immortals. It was sensing the 'birth' of a new life about to be born. This life force emanated directly from the egg discovered by Syrus. It hastily glided forward as fast as it could before Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua can find the egg's location. The egg's survival depended on Life Stream's timing, but the Duelists helped lift the burden only slightly off its wings. Life Stream Dragon left a trail of pure energy from its wings to temporarily slow the evil gods' advance.

As Crow and Leo were closing in on the location, they saw Syrus and his monsters fending off fiends and fish monsters from touching a boulder-sized black egg. Crow suddenly felt a weird vibe when nearing the egg and noted his Dragon Mark pulsating.

_Is my Dragon Mark somehow connecting to whatever's inside that egg? _Crow thought. "Syrus, thanks a lot! We'll take it from here!" He lunged forward and blasted away some fiends.

"The egg was moving just a minute ago!" Syrus yelled amidst the ongoing battle near him.

"Then, let's protect the egg!" Leo shouted, quickly summoning Power Tool Dragon. He augmented the mechanized dragon with some equip spells. "Power Tool Dragon can help us protect the egg in the mean time!"

As Power Tool Dragon landed near the egg, it pivoted to the opposite direction. It detected an immense energy source and scanned it. It isolated the source from the evil gods and calculated a similar energy signature to its own. Power Tool shifted over next to Leo, Crow, and Syrus as they fought off the enemy forces and guarded the egg.

Unbeknownst to them, the egg restlessly started shaking again. A crack formed in the center, slowly splitting the shell open.

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum OST – **_**A Tower Appears**_**)**

As Winged Dragon of Ra glided over the vicinity, it expelled immense blasts that sent many of the Duel Monsters scurrying. Some were outright obliterated by the earth shattering blasts. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl covered for Yugi and Atem. Yugi produced the Mirror Force using his guard to repel stray beams from Ra's attacks.

"How are we going to tame Ra?! There's no earthly way we can stop one of the Egyptian Gods!" Atem cried out, hanging onto Yugi.

"Don't lose hope, young prince! We will prevail!" Yugi boldly reassured the frightened boy. "Stand and don't waver in the face of adversity. Your father would want that for his next pharaoh: his own son. As wielder of the Millennium Pendant, you have the power of seven items imbued with immense mystic powers!"

Atem was awoken and reminded by this fact. He grasped his Millennium Pendant and stood beside Yugi. Looking Yugi, Atem saw a reflection of himself in a few years time. But, in order to find this out, he had to help resolve this crisis and break Frank's control of the Egyptian Gods.

Elsewhere, Yusei and his monsters did their best drawing Obelisk's attention. The Signer upgraded his monsters to penetrate through the behemoth's defenses. Obelisk gathered power into his knuckles and punched through the ground again. Yusei launched himself up to Obelisk's face and kicked him. He dazed the blue-schemed behemoth long enough for his Warrior and Machine monsters to attack.

"That should slow him down! Keep it up!" Yusei commanded his monsters.

Jaden and his monsters kept Slifer away as far away from the others as they could. Slifer expelled an array of earth shattering blasts that caused Jaden to evade. He hit Slifer's face with rapidfire beams that only further infuriated the crimson beast. Slifer lunged forward and narrowly missed snatching Jaden with its second mouth. Jaden swayed to the side of Slifer and pulled out his Polymerization card.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" He declared. "Polymerization merge me as Elemental Hero Neos with Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab! Fire Scarab, hurry and combine with me!" Upon hearing the Duelist's plea, Fire Scarab flew up and combined with Jaden/Neos to form a red-and-black armored warrior with beetle-like visage and jutting from the backs were glider-shaped wings. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Bring on, Slifer!" He dove in and unleashed beams at the beast.

Just as Yusei and his monsters were about to initiate an all-out attack on Obelisk, the behemoth was seemingly bathed in a white aura. Obelisk turned to the sky and let out a thunderous bellow. The white light washed down from the Egyptian God's head all the way down to its massive feet. To their befuddlement, the white light not only engulfed Obelisk but made the god vanish from the area.

"What just happened?!" Yusei was flabbergasted upon seeing the Egyptian God disappear. "He just went up and vanished!" He shifted over to the distance and saw a giant pillar of blue light emanating from a far off distance. _Hey, that's where Jack, Kaiba, and Chazz are dueling Frank! He might've just recalled Obelisk for the duel! I hope they're up to the task, but that takes more weight off us!_

"Yusei! Where did Obelisk go?!" Jaden called, but before Yusei could answer, Slifer came up and swatted him down. As Jaden hit the ground, the blow knocked the fusion he had with Flare Scarab. Regressed back to his Neos form, Jaden struggled to sit up. "Man, that was smarts of me!" He chastised himself for his own folly. _Note to self: don't turn your back on an ticked off Egyptian God waiting to blast you to bits!_

"JADEN!" Yusei hollered as he dove down to Jaden's side. Flare Scarab was already sitting beside Jaden's side waiting for Yusei to reach them. "Hey, man, you took a nasty fall. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll manage. Being in Duel Monster form do give you enough durability to take big falls and punishing blows," Jaden chuckled nervously whilst rubbing his head. "But, it doesn't help when I get motion sickness!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. C'mon." He helped Jaden up and shifted him to the front while their monsters attacked Slifer. "With Obelisk gone, that gives us an edge against Slifer and Ra."

"Yeah, two Egyptian Gods are better than three, but where did Obelisk go?"

"That's where it gets bad. We're off the hook, but Frank's likely to have called Obelisk off to use against Jack, Kaiba, and Chazz. Good for us, but bad for them."

"Yeah, that's bad, but I wouldn't give up on those three," Jaden added. "They've got Kaiba with them and if there's anyone who knows how to bring down an Egyptian God, it's him. Chazz and Jack will be fine."

Yusei nodded. "You're right. At least we can handle Slifer, Yugi and Atem seem to be doing fine against Ra right now." He beckoned over to his Machine and Warrior monsters. He recalled Turbo Warrior, who was aiding Yugi's monsters against Ra. "Turbo Warrior, you're with us. Right now, our priority is subduing Slifer! Let's move!"

Turbo Warrior complied with the Signer and sped forward along with Yusei. Jaden gathered his Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians together to counter Slifer's brute force.

As Slifer opened its first mouth, it expelled streams of blasts toward Yusei and Jaden's forces. Turbo Warrior and his cohorts countered by revolving around Slifer and hitting him from all sides with speed force attacks. The Elemental Heroes and Neo-Spacians threw assorted blasts as they rained down all over Slifer's gargantuan form. Jaden and Yusei roared battle cries together as they joined in wearing down the beast.

In the midst of the battle, Yusei shifted to his north where he sighted the Signer Dragon meeting Wiraqocha head-on subsequently leading up to rays of light shooting through the sky.

_If the Signer Dragons can at least hold off the Earthbound Immortals, we're sure to pull through! _Yusei pivoted away and focused back on the battle with Slifer.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Frank smirked before he drew a card and smiled madly. "Heheheheheh..."

_**Frank/17900 (17900+500-500)**_

Chazz blinked in confusion. "What is he...?"

"Be on your guard..." Kaiba hissed.

Frank activated his face down card. "I activate a Continuous Spell, _**Precious Cards from Beyond**_! With this, I can draw two cards whenever I've done a successful Tribute Summon!"

"That Spell... he had that on the field since the first turn..." Jack noted.

"Why play it now...?" Chazz asked.

Kaiba's eyes widened in horror. "...no! He couldn't..."

Frank started to laugh madly. "**AHAHAHAHAHA!**"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Obelisk the Tormentor**_**)**

At that moment, three monsters on Frank's field vanished.

"_Mind Protector_... _Silent Psychic Wizard_... _Hushed Psychic Cleric_..." Frank giggled. "Give up your lives... for _**OBELISK THE TORMENTOR**_**!**"

"**WHAT?!**" Chazz and Jack cries out.

Kaiba grits his teeth...

...as the ground rumbled, a giant blue fist punching out as a huge beast slowly came out.

Frank continued to laugh madly, drawing two cards as _Obelisk the Tormentor_ towered over him and his three opponents.

_**Obelisk the Tormentor**_  
_**DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**_

_**Frank/18400 LP (17900+500)**_

"_Obelisk_..." Chazz uttered.

"He summoned an Egyptian God card..." Atlas added.

"Brace yourself!" Kaiba yelled.

"_Obelisk_, crush _Blue-Eyes_!" Frank laughed as _Obelisk_ drew his fist back and threw it upon _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, smashing it and causing the beast to explode.

"**ARGH!**" Kaiba was blown back.

_**Kaiba/3000 (4000-1000)**_

"And that's just for starters," Frank giggled madly.

Kaiba growled as he got to his feet.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I will be when I trash this loser..." Kaiba snarled before pointing. "I activate _**Call of the Haunted**_!"

His face-down card flipped up, the picture glowing.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "This Trap allows me to bring back a monster from my Graveyard! _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_, return!"

And the massive white dragon appeared upon the field once again...

Frank snickered. "Nice one, Kaiba... saved you from a direct attack." He selected a card from his hand and slotted it into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

Magical Android raised her staff to increase Frank's Life Points.

_**Frank/19600 LP (18400+600x2)**_

Chazz's eyes widened. "His Life Points increased by 1200?! How?! _Magical Android_ should be the only Psychic monster on his field! _Obelisk_ isn't one!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Take a closer look."

Chazz blinked and narrowed his eyes... to see a strange robotic jester standing near _Obelisk_, hidden by his massive form. He blinked. "Hey, isn't that...?"

"_Krebons_?" Kaiba snarled.

"Yes, removed from play by _Silent Psychic Wizard_," Jack said. "Once _Silent Psychic Wizard_ is removed from the field, Frank can Special Summon the Psychic monster he removed from play to the field."

Kaiba growled. "We can't hold back. Now that _Mind Protector_ is gone, he's going to increase his Life Points even more with _Magical Android_ and _Solemn Wishes'_ help!"

"Psychic monsters' effects usually work by helping the user's Life Points increase or decrease," Jack said. "Like, for example, _Krebons_. If you try and attack him, Frank will just negate the attack by giving up 800 of his Life Points!"

"In that case, we have to use the time we have that he'll give us with his ego," Jack said.

"How do you mean?" Chazz asked.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I've got a feeling..."

"Well, he'll feel my wrath!" Kaiba roared, drawing a card and slapping it down. "I activate the Spell Card _**Burst Stream of Destruction**_! This Spell works when I have a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ on the field! By giving up his right to attack this turn, I can destroy all monsters on your field!"

_Blue-Eyes_ opened its mouth to prepare an attack.

"_Obelisk_ will survive, but your two Psychic buddies won't!" Kaiba hissed.

Frank smirked as his face-down card flipped up. "Think again! I activate the Counter Trap _**Dark Bribe**_! Now, in exchange for letting you draw one card, I can negate the activation of your Spell or Trap Card."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

And _Blue-Eyes_ calmed down with the Spell negated.

Frank chuckled. "Draw your card..."

Kaiba snarled, drawing a card and slotting a card in his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down and switch my _Blue-Eyes_ into Defense Mode!"

Blue-Eyes knelt down.

"I end my turn," Kaiba grunted.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**The Leviathan Battle/Timaeus Arrives!**_**)**

Trudge and Luna's groups turned the tide against Uru and Cusillu's monster forces. Luna, Duke, Serenity, Atticus, and Yasmin cleared away a lot of the aerial monsters that tried to assault Tristan and Trudge.

Trudge and Tristan teamed fighting off Zeman. The gorilla king proved to be more than a match for both Spirit Fused-Duelists. Tristan bumrushed Zeman and pierced the ape's side with his lance. Zeman knocked the weapon out of Tristan's hand and backhanded him into Trudge. Monkey Troops stormed in to ambush Trudge and Tristan.

However, all it took was a molten rock blast from above to send the annoying monkeys scattering. Tristan and Trudge looked up as Serenity dove down flapping her massive wings to repel Zeman and his Monkey Troops back.

"Thanks, Serenity!" Tristan shouted. He scrambled over to pick up his lance. He and Trudge raced ahead to engage Zeman and his troops once again.

Meanwhile, Atticus flew over the battlefield sending molten blasts to obliterate a ton of ape and spiders.

"We're doing well, Atticus. We need to keep this up!" Yasmin said. Unbeknownst to her, a Jirai Gumo jumped aboard and spat some webbing, which ensnared her right ankle. "AH!" She cried out taken by surprise as the hideous spider jerked her forward. She tried cutting the webbing, but more webbing caught her hand, knocking the sword from her grasp. She struggled to tear the webbing off.

Alarmed, Atticus noticed the unwanted guest that hitched a ride. He turned his head and prepared to fire a blast. Jirai pulled Yasmin forward using her as a shield.

"Atticus! Don't worry about me! Just blast us both!"

However, Atticus had other ideas as he swung his tail up catapulting Jirai off but with Yasmin. However, the dragon snatched the webbing holding his girlfriend and threw her on his back. Atticus subsequently followed up blasting Jirai away with molten fire. Yasmin tore the webbing off and picked up her sword.

"That was close. Thanks, Atticus," she smiled, patting the dragon's back. She stood poised and more alert than before.

In the distance, Uru and Cusillu were still caught in the middle of their fated battle with Stardust and Ancient Fire Dragon. Luna witnessed the historic monster battle with Kuribon, who had to remind her repeatedly to return helping their friends.

"I know, Kuribon, but I can't believe we're seeing the Signers battling with the Earthbounds," Luna muttered, painstakingly watching Ancient Fairy Dragon firing energy streams that immobilized the spider Earthbound. "All right, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Suddenly, a bunch of flying Monkey Troops headed toward Luna's direction. Kuribon warned her in time, prompting Sunlight Unicorn to defend her from them. Sunlight Unicorn glided through hitting the Monkey Troops with a speed blitz that knocked them out of the sky.

"Way go to, Sunlight Unicorn!" Luna said, shooting magical arrows that quickly obliterated each Monkey Troop. "That'll show them!"

_**Boom!**_

A shockwave emanating from the colossal Earthbound and Signer Dragon battle caught them. Sunlight Unicorn was nearly knocked off its course while Luna and Kuribon were blown back. Uru sighted Luna, Kuribon, and Sunlight Unicorn preparing to ensnare them with some webbing. As it shot giant webbing at its would be prey, Ancient Fairy Dragon instinctively cut Uru off and blasted it back.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The girl screamed as she fell only for her Dragon mark to glow, which 'called' to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

The dragon reached out and caught Luna to prevent her fall. The child opened her eyes as she was flabbergasted to see she landed on the beautiful dragon's hand. Ancient Fairy Dragon curiously gazed over the child's Dragon Mark.

_She must recognize my Dragon Mark._ Luna thought, opening up her sleeve to reveal the glowing red embroidered sign. Kuribon floated over back to Luna and looked back to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Ancient Fairy Dragon let Luna safely fly out of her hand and started by protecting the Signer child from Uru's wrath. Stardust Dragon collided with Cusillu whilst headbutting its chest.

"Luna!" Duke called from the distance as the Signer turned watching Serenity flying over with Duke. "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine, but Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust are working their best to keep the Earthbounds from us. Let's do our part and take out the Earthbound's forces!"

"Right, let's clear this area of the enemy!" Duke declared, leading Luna and her monsters back down to the battle.

_Thanks, Ancient Fairy Dragon. We won't let you and Stardust Dragon down! _Thought Luna as she, Sunlight Unicorn, and Kuribon flew down to support Regulus against some spider monsters.

xxxxx

The groups led by Akiza and Carly put up a strong and effective resistance against Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu's armies. Lyn, Tea, Mai, Carly, and Blair helped clear the sky of most of the aerial enemies. Akiza, Alexis, and Mina quickly took out a decent percentage of the ground forces. To make matters better for the Duelists, Black Rose Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend kept Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu occupied while the battles unfolded.

Lyn and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon slipped behind some outcrops. Lyn barely poked her head out and spotted Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry directing troops forward. Readying her sword, she nodded to Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, who flew out into the open and caught the behemoth bird's attention.

Toon Dragon giggled devilishly and stuck his tongue out taunting Simorgh. Irked by the Toon Dragon's erratic behavior, Simorgh tried to catch him, but Toon Dragon slipped out of the bird's reach and spanked his butt right in front of the bird. Toon Dragon followed up blasting Simorgh's face with a Burst Stream. Simorgh screeched painfully taking the full force of the blast. This disabled the bird long enough for Lyn to jump up and mount the back of Simorgh's head. She drove her sword into the back of Simorgh's neck, alarming the giant gird and causing it to frantically flew into the air.

Simorgh took Lyn up for the ride and flew over the battlefield carrying her off. Lyn hung on tight on her blade and beckoned Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to aid her. Before Toon Dragon could make it over in time, Carly and her Fortune Ladies reached Simorgh to find Lyn hanging on.

"Lyn! Hang on tight!" Carly cried out, quickly taking command of her Fortune Lady crew. "All right, Fortune Ladies, on my count! One! Two! Three!"

Following her command, the Fortune Ladies quickly bombarded Simorgh with varied elemental attacks. Carly followed up summoning a large rock and hitting Simorgh square in the face. Lyn grabbed her blade and jumped over throwing it into Simorgh's forehead. The bird once again screeched painfully as it fell to the ground. Lyn took a plunge along with the giant bird, but Toon Dragon dove down and caught her.

As Simorgh crashed into the ground, the rest of Lyn's monsters surrounded the behemoth and wore the avian beast down.

"Good! We've injured it enough for our monsters to finish off!" Carly called out.

"Couldn't have done it without you and your Fortune Ladies!" Lyn replied as she jumped down and landed near her monsters. "Time to switch things up! I disengage with D.D. Warrior Lady and switch with Penumbral Soldier Lady!" Upon activating her Spirit Fusion power, Lyn's D.D. Warrior Lady form and Penumbral Soldier Lady's bodies became covered in gold light.

As the golden auras dissipated, a blonde-haired D.D. Warrior Lady appeared to indicate that Lyn left her. In place of the blonde-haired Penumbral Soldier Lady was a blue-haired version. Opening her eyes, Lyn adjusted to her Penumbral form and turned around seeing her warrior ladies wore down Simorgh. Taking her sword, Lyn bumrushed the wounded bird and lunged forward piercing her blade into Simorgh's throat killing it.

Turning around, Lyn roared victoriously and hefted her sword in the air. She then took her warrior women and headed off to aid Mina.

Mina ended up crossing paths with Vennominon. She swung her weapon instrument, which the reptilian lord stopped with his hand. He shot his tail forward and knocked Mina's weapon out of her hand. Vennominon proceeded to wrap his tail around Mina preparing to constrict her.

Lyn narrowly came to Mina's rescue and stabbed Vennominon's back. She pushed the reptilian lord off Mina and forced him back. Vennominaga came to Vennominon's side and spat venomous saliva at Lyn. Lyn pulled Mina to the side as the venom splattered on the ground and ate through it.

"Thanks, Lyn."

"Still able to fight?"

Mina answered her inquiry by recalling her weapon to her hand. She brandished it and stood by Lyn's side.

"Mind if I drop in?!" Carly called out from above them. She dropped in between Lyn and Mina swinging her magic staff.

"You simian fools will fall to the reptilian race! We will prevail in Ccarayhua's name!" Vennominon boasted.

"Care to try us then? There's a reason the age of reptiles ended so long ago," Lyn rebuked, leading Carly and Mina to engage the reptilian lords while fighting them to the finish.

Meanwhile, Tea whirled in ballerina motions and unleashed a barrage of magical blasts from her magic staff.

"Take these!" Tea hollered, blasting away a swarm of D.D. Crows, dark-colored Birdfaces, Balloon Lizards, and Sinister Serpents. She turned around seeing Mai and the Harpies destroying Rallis the Star Birds. "Let's kick this up a notch!" She pulled out a Magic Formula card and from it she produced an actual spellbook. "Magic Formula grant me more power to eradicate the enemies!" Upon invoking her spell, Tea's magic abilities were enhanced as she glided over to to Mai. "I'm coming, Mai!"

"I've got this, Tea!" Mai called out while interlocked in a battle with Birdman Joe.

"You and your Harpies better clear away!" She warned her whilst her magic staff lit up and came to life. She waved her staff and unleashed a massive magical blast that dispersed widely wiping out all the avian minions.

Flabbergasted, Mai evaded back. "Damn! That was close! Thanks for the warning!"

"Behind you!" Tea called out.

As Mai whirled around, Birdman Joe attempted to slash her, but Cyber Harpie Lady interceded him from her mistress. Cyber Harpie drove her claws into Birdman Joe's chest and kicked him into the air. Mai hissed and threw her Harpie's Rose Whip, which grabbed Birdman's neck. She pulled and twisted, breaking Birdman Joe's neck.

Blair dove down aided by Dancing Fairy, Magician's Valkyria, and White Magician Pikeru. They cleared the sky of some bird and flying reptiles.

"Haha, a'right! Let's keep it up, guys!" Blair openly encouraged her monsters as they moved on to clear out another enemy horde.

Back on the ground, Alexis dashed over the desert with her Cyber Bladers. Like a general, she coordinated her Cyber Bladers. A few Cyber Bladers alternated their moving patterns to throw off their enemies. Alexis faked out an Ancient Lizard Warrior sidestepping it; Cyber Angel Benten and Cyber Angel Dakini bumrushed the reptilian warrior and kicked him back. Cyber Tutu spun around another Ancient Lizard Warrior and kicked him up with her own momentum.

"Let's keep it in gear, Cyber Bladers!" Alexis hollered, pumping them up with encouragement. She turned around as an Armored Lizard tried ambushing her. She jumped up and landed on its head, planting her blades into its cranium. She faceplanted the creature and dashed forward watching Akiza in the distance. "Akiza!"

As Alexis stopped near Akiza, they both watched the Signer Dragons heatedly engaging Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu. Alexis noted the red glow coming from Akiza's Dragon Mark.

"Black Rose Dragon's giving it her all. This is the fated battle she and Red Dragon Archfiend must participate in," the female Signer muttered, turning around looking at Alexis. "My Dragon Mark is linking me to Black Rose. I can sense her fury and distress. To think we'd be here at the exact moment the Signers and the Earthbound Immortals' battle is ultimately determined."

Alexis took Akiza by her hand and stressed. "Maybe so, but they're keeping the Earthbounds off our backs while we take care of the smaller fry. C'mon, the others need our help, Akiza."

Nodding, the rose-haired girl complied. "Yes, you're right. Let's go." As she left with Alexis, Akiza glanced over her shoulder and eyed Black Rose Dragon. _Give it your all, Black Rose Dragon! Likewise with you, Red Dragon Archfiend!_

xxxxx

The teams led by Crow and Leo were taking the fight against Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua's evil forces. As the two Earthbounds stormed off to locate the mysterious egg, the Duelists and their Duel Monster armies worked their way through the evil Duel Monsters.

Joey charged ahead swinging his fire-imbued sword and slashing through some Infernity Archfiends and Infernity Destroyers. He looked over his back and watched Mokuba neutralizing some Armored Zombies. Mokuba's Kaibaman jumped up and kicked a Great White. Kaibaman evaded a Spearfish Soldier and threw him into a ditch.

"Heads up, Mokuba!" Joey called to the teen, who turned around and saw Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus advancing toward them. "They just keep getting bigger." He scoffed. "A'right, my warriors, let's hit him with a gang attack warfare!" He charged leading all of his warriors forward as they converged on Ocean Dragon Lord.

Ocean Dragon Lord bellowed and expelled water blasts. It took out a few warriors, but many continued their charge with Joey adamantly leading them steadfast. Mokuba and his monsters intercepted Infernity Necromancer. However, the Necromancer had other ideas and used his darkness powers to revive the slain Infernity monsters.

"Great, should've remembered Necromancers can revive the dead," Mokuba scoffed irritably.

"Not unless you kill the Necromancer!" Came Aster's voice from above.

Just then, Mokuba looked up and sighted Aster diving toward Infernity Necromancer. Necromancer quickly turned, but Aster unleashed a plasma energy beam that obliterated the evil fiend. Upon death, Necromancer's revived fiends dissolved into dust.

"Thanks for the save, Aster!" Mokuba cried out waving to him. He turned around and charged forward cutting down other Archfiends. He beckoned to Kaibaman, who joined in to help him.

Hassleberry swung his tail forward, knocking away Sea Lancers and Water Dragons. He turned around and kicked a Vorse Raider back. Other Vorse Raiders engaged Hassleberry's dinosaurs.

"C'mon, bring it on!" Hassleberry roared in dinosaur fashion. He looked up seeing Jellyfish descending over him. He quickly let out a deafening roar that blew away the Jellyfish. "I'm the Dino King!" He put his foot down on a Vorse Raider and crushed him.

Aster soared through the with his Elemental and Destiny Heroes. They swooped down unleashing attacks on Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus. A stream of blasts rained down and bombarded Ocean Dragon Lord's massive frame. Ocean Dragon Lord raised his head and spat out blasts, which took out an Elemental/Destiny hero or two.

"You're going to pay for that!" Aster called out, diving down throwing blasts at Ocean Dragon Lord's face.

"Hold him steady, Aster!" Joey hollered, invoking his Spirit Fusion power to switch out with Gearfried the Iron Knight. Now as Gearfried, Joey was joined by Flame Swordsman. "Take this!" He jumped up slashing Ocean Dragon Lord's eye.

Flame Swordsman followed up hitting the marine behemoth with a fiery slash, which tore through parts of its flesh.

"Keep it up!" Joey yelled out as his and Aster's monsters converged on the neutralized monster.

On the other side of a nearby forest, the Earthbounds closed in on the location of the mysterious egg. However, Crow, Leo, and Syrus had beaten the evil gods to the egg and safeguarded it from enemy monsters.

The three Duelists were taken aback when Life Stream Dragon landed near them.

"Look out! We've got company!" Syrus exclaimed.

Before Crow and Leo's monsters prepared to intercede Life Stream, Power Tool Dragon seemingly acted on its own accord and abruptly stopped the monsters from attacking Life Stream.

Leo was befuddled by his dragon's actions. "Power Tool Dragon?!" Just then, he noticed Crow's Dragon Mark glowing brightly.

And if Life Stream Dragon's arrival wasn't surprising enough.

The Duelists heard the sound of something snapping open.

_**Crack!**_

Alarmed, Crow, Leo, and Syrus turned around as the egg behind them hatched. What hatched from the massive egg was a black dragon chick with tufts of golden feathers covering its wings and back. The dragon chick screeched as if calling out to its parents, but with nothing to come to its need it began screeching more loudly.

"A baby dragon?!" Syrus and Leo exclaimed.

Crow glared intently at the dragon chick. While the Dragon Mark continued glowing, the Signer's mark seemingly attracted the dragon chick. It leaned over looking over Crow's Dragon Mark.

_Why's it looking at my Dragon Mark? I hope he's friendly. _Crow gulped hard, but tried his best to conceal his fears of getting eaten. He made sure not to budge an inch as the dragon chick walked up curiously looking at him. "Guys, be very still." He whispered to Syrus and Leo.

Both nodded and put their fingers to their lips.

However, Life Stream Dragon had other plans and flew over beside the black dragon chick. It folded its massive wings around the chick and hissed, but not toward Crow. Rather, the dragon was hissing at the looming shadows being casted on the Duelists.

"Um... Crow... we've got... big company!" Leo panicked.

Crow turned around and blanched. "Damn, they found us!" He instinctively took up a battle stance. "If you two are up to it, this is the perfect time to put those Spirit Fusion powers to the test against the big daddies."

"You ready, Syrus?" Leo asked.

Syrus tried concealing his fear. "...yeah!"

Despite the overwhelming odds, the Duelists called to their monsters and headed off the two Earthbound Immortals. Power Tool Dragon took the initiative and opened up a laser cannon, which it used to blast Ccapac Apu's chest. The beam barely managed to knock the giant humanoid god back, but it retaliated by swatting it down to the side.

"Power Tool Dragon! No!" Leo cried out while diving down to save his dragon.

"Oh that does it!" Crow howled, leading his Blackwing army to unload a flurry of projectiles at the Earthbounds. "You're not getting near the little guy!" He flew around Challhua shooting the whale with rapidfire beams.

In the midst of the ongoing battle, Leo recovered Power Tool Dragon. He then shifted over to Life Stream Dragon, who continued to guard the dragon chick with its life. Leo curiously eyed them closely and deduced Crow's Dragon Mark connection to the chick.

Suddenly, Power Tool Dragon hovered past Leo and landed near Life Stream Dragon. The two dragons faced off as Life Stream growled. Power Tool communicated with Life Stream in a robotic language that Life Stream was able to clearly understand.

Leo paused and witnessed the dragons' odd peculiar interaction.

"Power Tool Dragon? Say, if Crow's Dragon Mark glowed, wouldn't that mean one of these two dragons could be his Signer Dragon? Is that even possible?" Leo wondered. "I mean, Crow doesn't even have a Signer Dragon!"

Power Tool Dragon pivoted back to Leo and beckoned the child over. Leo rushed to his monster and noticed Power Tool Dragon facing Life Stream.

"What are you trying to tell me? Power Tool Dragon?" Leo tried comprehending his dragon's need. He watched a subtle green aura outlining Power Tool Dragon's frame. Some of this aura's energy leaked out and seeped into Life Stream Dragon. "What's going on? You're lending this dragon some of your power?!" He pulled out his Power Tool Dragon card and recalled his dragon to his card. He watched as the card floated over to Life Stream Dragon. "Give him what he needs. We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop the Earthbounds!"

A green aura formed over Life Stream Dragon in conjunction to the glowing card. The energy from the Power Tool card transferred to Life Stream and empowered the beast, preparing him for a grueling battle with the Earthbounds.

xxxxx

When Yusei and Jaden prepared to neutralize Slifer, a red light quickly washed over the Sky Dragon's massive frame and relocated it to the same location where Obelisk was summoned by Frank.

"Now Slifer's been called off!" Jaden was taken aback.

_If this keeps up, it won't be long until Frank possibly summons Ra! Jack, you, Kaiba, and Chazz need to step it up and end this duel quick! _Yusei thought, taking his monsters forward along with Jaden and his Duel Monsters. "C'mon, Yugi and Atem are gonna need our help!"

"Right! Let's move!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Heishin Duel**_**)**

"I draw!" Frank laughed.

_**Frank/20100 LP (19600+500)**_

"Over 20000 Life Points..." Chazz hissed.

"I activate my face-down Trap..." Frank said as his Trap flipped up. "_**Psychic Overload**_! With this, I select three Psychic monsters in my Graveyard and return them to my deck! After which, I can draw two more cards!"

"You arrogant..." Kaiba hissed.

"_Mind Protector_... _Silent Psychic Wizard_... _Hushed Psychic Cleric_... back you go!" Frank giggled as he drew two more cards.

_**Frank/20600 (20100+500)**_

"Next, I summon _**Psi-Beast**_!" Frank chuckled, slapping a card down.

_Psi-Beast_ was an odd dog-like creature with scales on its back, visible veins in his paws and having weird, green hair.

_**Psi-Beast**_  
_**EARTH/Psychic/Effect**_  
_**LVL/2 ATK/700 DEF/500**_

"When summoned, I can remove a Psychic monster from my deck and out of play!" Frank said, holding up a card. "I remove the Level 6 _**Armored Axon Kicker**_from play!"

"What did you do that for?!" Chazz asked.

Frank smirked. "_Psi-Beast's_ Level will now become the removed monster's Level."

_**Psi-Beast**_  
_**LVL/6**_

"I now tune my Level 2 _Krebons_ and Level 6 _Psi-Beast_!" Frank laughed.

_Krebons_ giggled as it faded away, leaving two glowing orbs behind. Psi-Beast hovered up as the two glowing orbs circled around it, creating two green rings as Psi-Beast vanished and left behind six glowing orbs floating in a row.

"I Synchro Summon _**THOUGHT RULER ARCHFIEND**_**!**" Frank laughed.

A beam of light shot through the green rings. In place was a tremendous demon, resembling Skull Archfiend but with green skin and armor under the bone plating. Its tail was also yellow with green rings around it, and many of its bones and claws and spikes were yellow as well. Also, its horns were green and straight rather than curved.

_**Thought Ruler Archfiend**_  
_**DARK/Psychic/Synchro/Effect**_  
_**LVL/8 ATK/2700 DEF/2300**_

"And now, _Obelisk_, CRUSH _ARMED DRAGON_!" Frank laughed.

Obelisk drew his fist back and threw it upon _Armed Dragon LV10_, causing the beast to roar in pain and explode.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** And Chazz was knocked back.

_**Chazz/3000 (4000-1000)**_

Chazz sat up, pointing to his face-down. "I activate my Trap, _**Normal Emergency**_! When a Level 6 or above monster gets destroyed in battle and I take damage to my Life Points, I can Special Summon Normal monsters from my deck to the field with their Levels equal to the destroyed monster's Level!"

And three monsters appeared.

"_**V-Tiger Jet**_!" Chazz yelled.

_V-Tiger Jet_ was a jet-like machine with a tiger's head.

_**V-Tiger Jet**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1800**_

"_**X-Head Cannon**_!" Chazz added.

_X-Head Cannon_ was a massive hovering machine with large arms and two cannons located on the side of its shoulders.

_**X-Head Cannon**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500**_

"And _**Ojama Yellow**_!" Chazz added.

A yellow, stalk-eyed, big-lipped monster in a red Speedo appeared.

_**Ojama Yellow**_  
_**LIGHT/Beast**_  
_**LVL/2 ATK/0 DEF/1000**_

All in Defense Mode.

Frank smirked. "Both _X-Head_ and _V-Tiger_ are Level 4 while _Ojama Yellow_ is a Level 2, making 10 in total, the level of your _Armed Dragon_. Not bad, brat..." Suddenly, the psychotic Duelist pointed at _X-Head_. "But, not good enough! _Thought Ruler_, attack!"

_Thought Ruler_ roared and threw a dark energy blast, which headed straight for _X-Head Cannon_.

"If _X-Head_ is destroyed, then Frank's Life Points will increase by the destroyed monster's Attack Points with Thought Ruler's ability!" Jack hissed.

Chazz smirked. "Think again... if you attack one of the monsters I summoned with _Normal Emergency_, I can tribute a monster to end the Battle Phase!"

"Nice one, boss! We are safe!" Ojama Yellow cheered, before he blinked. "Wait, if you need to tribute a monster..."

"Yeah, sorry, but I kinda need these other two..." Chazz shrugged.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Ojama Yellow screamed as an unseen force pulled the little guy into the path of the oncoming attack, causing him to explode.

"...Cruel." Jack muttered.

"But effective..." Kaiba smirked.

"VERY..." Chazz chuckled. "Now, I activate the secondary effect of _Different Dimension Hangar_! If I Summon a monster on my field that matches a monster written in the text of a Union card I removed, I can Special Summon that Union Monster!"

Appearing on the field were three more monsters.

"_**W-Wing Catapult**_, _**Y-Dragon Head**_ and _**Z-Metal Tank**_!" Chazz yelled.

_W-Wing Catapult_ was a blue jet-like machine.

_**W-Wing Catapult**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Union**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1300 DEF/1500**_

_Y-Dragon Head_ was a red robotic dragon.

_**Y-Dragon Head**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Union**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1600**_

_Z-Metal Tank_ was a yellow tank-like machine that hovered above the ground.

_**Z-Metal Tank**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Union**_  
_**LVL/4 ATK/1500 DEF/1500**_

Chazz smirked. "With _Armed Dragon's_ death comes a new monster!"

"Not bad, kid," Jack smiled.

Kaiba nodded. "What now, loser?"

Frank just shrugged as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

_Magical Android_ raised her staff to increase Frank's Life Points.

_**Frank/21800 LP (20600+1200)**_

"We have to destroy that confounded monster!" Kaiba growled.

"I'll handle that!" Chazz said, drawing a card. "Time for MY Fusion Summon!"

_Tiger Jet_ and _Wing Catapult_ started to transform and combine.

"I remove _V-Tiger Jet_ and _W-Wing Catapult_!" Chazz hissed. "Fusion, _**VW-Tiger Catapult**_!"

The fused monster looked pretty much the same from the two previous monsters, except that Tiger Jet was docked to the top of Wing Catapult.

_**VW-Tiger Catapult**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect**_  
_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/2100**_

"Next, I remove _X-Head Cannon_, _Y-Dragon Head_ and _Z-Metal Tank_!" Chazz said. "Combine together to create _**XYZ-Dragon Cannon**_!"

The three Light machines glowed and fused into a massive machine with _Metal Tank_ at the bottom, _Dragon Head_ in the middle and _Head Cannon_ on top.

_**XYZ-Dragon Cannon**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect**_  
_**LVL/8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600**_

Kaiba smirked. "Well, well... there's a familiar sight..."

"And I'm not done yet!" Chazz yelled. "I remove _VW-Wing Catapult_ and _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_ in order to summon a new monster. Come forth... _**VWXYZ-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON**_!"

The two fused monsters on Chazz's side of the field quickly combined to form a tall robotic warrior. _X-Cannon_ formed the chest, _Z-Tank _formed the arms and head, _Y-Dragon_ formed the pelvis and legs, and _V-Tiger_ and _W-Catapult_ made up the wings.

_**VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon**_  
_**LIGHT/Machine/Fusion/Effect**_  
_**LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2800**_

Chazz smirked. "With this, I can get rid of your two Synchros in this turn and..."

Frank just smirked as another _Krebons_ stood on the field, laughing.

_**Frank/21300 LP (21800-500)**_

"**HUH?!**" Chazz gawked.

"What did you do?!" Jack asked.

Frank simply pointed at a Trap that he just played, _**Ultimate Offering**_.

Kaiba's eyes widened. "A Continuous Trap. At the cost of 500 Life Points per monster, Frank is allowed an extra Normal Summon."

"And I activated that when you Summoned your _VtoZ_ beast!" Frank laughed. "And now, I'll do it again..."

_**Frank/20800 LP (21300-500)**_

Kaiba gasped and whirled at Chazz. "Princeton, do it! Remove one of those monsters before he has the chance!"

"Right!" Chazz nodded. "_Dragon Catapult Cannon_, attack _Magical Android_!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon raised its cannon at the selected Synchro monster, fired and...

..._Magical Android_ vanished, along with _Krebons_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_.

"No..." Kaiba hissed.

**(End theme)**

"THREE monsters again?!" Jack gasped. "No..."

"_ANOTHER_ Egyptian God?!" Chazz grits his teeth.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Slifer the Sky Dragon Theme**_**)**

Frank laughed. "I Summon _**SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON**_**!**"

Thunder and lightning and soon, a long red dragon took shape, growling.

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**DIVINE/Divine-Beast/Effect**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/? DEF/?**_

"_Slifer's_ Attack and Defense Points are the number of cards I hold in my hand multiplied by 1000," Frank said. "And I hold two for now..."

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/2000 (1000x2) DEF/2000 (1000x2)**_

"...but, thanks to my Continuous Spell, _Precious Cards from Beyond_, I can draw two more since I successfully Tribute Summoned _Slifer_!"

"He now has four..." Kaiba growled.

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/4000 (1000x4) DEF/4000 (1000x4)**_

_**Frank/21300 LP (20800+500)**_

Chazz grits his teeth as he slots two cards into his Duel Disk. "I'll set these down, and end my turn."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Before the Winged Dragon of Ra could launch its earth shattering attack, a golden aura washed over the golden gargantuan and relocated to the location where the other Egyptian Gods were summoned.

Yugi and Atem were thrown off by the god's random disappearance. Yusei and Jaden arrived to reconvene with them.

Atem asserted. "Where have the Egyptian Gods gone?!"

"Seems Frank's summoned them to use on Jack, Kaiba, and Chazz," added Yusei. "I just hope those three can somehow stop Frank and neutralize the gods."

"I believe they can," Yugi reassured them. "As long as they stay in the game and have the right cards, even the Egyptian Gods can be topped. Yusei, Jaden, you two should know better."

Both Yusei and Jaden adamantly nodded together.

"As long as the Signer Dragon is there, Wiraqocha won't pursue us," Yusei said. "I say we go and aid the others."

"Agreed. With our monsters still active, we can turn the tide and weaken the other Earthbound Immortals!" Yugi declared, taking his cohorts and their monsters as they stormed off to help their friends turn the tide against the Earthbound Immortals.

The leaders quickly split up and headed into three directions. Yugi and Atem made their way to location where the battle with Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua emanated. Jaden took the direction leading to the battle with Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua. Yusei advanced to where his Signer Dragon, Stardust, was doing battle with Uru and Cusillu.

xxxxx

Frank smirked as he drew.

_**Frank/21800 LP (21300+500)**_

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/5000 (1000x5) DEF/5000 (1000x5)**_

"The end is near," Frank smiled, "so why don't I have a bit of fun?"

The three rivals stood their ground.

"First off, I think Jack must be feeling left out. _Obelisk's_ already crushed two dragons, so..." Frank smiled. "_Obelisk_, destroy _Exploder Dragonwing_ please."

_Obelisk_ growled and threw its fist at _Exploder Dragonwing_, causing the creature to explode.

Jack flew back. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

_**Jack/2400 (4000-1600)**_

"Whoops... I forgot!" Frank laughed. "The first two dragons had 3000 Attack Points each, while yours only had 2400. My bad!"

Jack sat up, growling.

"Second, I play this Spell," Frank said, holding up a card. "_**Miracle Synchro Fusion**_, a Spell that allows me to bring out a Fusion monster that lists a Synchro monster as a Fusion Material by taking those monsters from my field or the Graveyard and removing them from play!"

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/4000 (1000x4) DEF/4000 (1000x4)**_

"He's going to do a Fusion Summon?!" Chazz hissed.

"I remove _Magical Android_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ from my Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon _**ULTIMATE AXON KICKER**_**!**" Frank laughed madly.

_Magical Android_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ appeared, swirling and merging as one, creating a creature similar to _Thought Ruler_, but with a snake tail.

_**Ultimate Axon Kicker**_  
_**LIGHT/Psychic/Fusion/Effect**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/2900 DEF/1700**_

"Next, I play _**Dimension Fusion**_!" Frank said, slotting a card in. "By playing this and giving up 2000 of my own Life Points, we can Special Summon as many monsters that were removed from play as we can to our fields!"

_**Frank/19800 LP (21800-2000)**_

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/3000 (1000x3) DEF/3000 (1000x3)**_

"And I bring _Magical Android_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ back!" Frank laughed as his two Synchro monsters returned to his side of the field.

Chazz snorted. "Oh yeah?! Remember, because I brought out _Dragon Catapult Cannon_ by removing a total of seven monsters from play... I bring back _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_, _VW-Catapult Cannon_, _V-Tiger Jet_ and _Y-Dragon Head_!"

And all four monsters appeared on the field in Defense Mode.

"Big mistake..." Frank smirked as _Slifer's_ second mouth opened up.

"What the...?!" Chazz gasped.

"_Slifer's_ ability... if you summon a face-up monster while he's on the field, he can drain their Attack or Defense Points by 2000!" Kaiba said.

Chazz's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Bombs away!" Frank laughed as Slifer fired off four electrical charges at the four monsters.

_**XYZ-Dragon Cannon**_  
_**DEF/600 (2600-2000)**_

_**VW-Tiger Catapult**_  
_**DEF/100 (2100-2000)**_

_**V-Tiger Jet**_  
_**DEF/0 (1800-2000)**_

_**Y-Dragon Head**_  
_**DEF/0 (1600-2000)**_

And suddenly, both _V-Tiger Jet_ and _Y-Dragon Head_ exploded.

"GAH!" Chazz cried out in shock.

"Whoops! I forgot to mention that if their Attack or Defense Points become 0 thanks to _Slifer_, they get destroyed," Frank smirked.

Chazz snarled. "Why you..."

Frank smiled. "And now, gentlemen, we come to the MAIN event!"

Jack blinked. "What...?"

Chazz narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?!"

"I haven't used my Normal Summon yet, remember?" Frank smirked.

"So what?" Kaiba stopped and his eyes widened. "No... NO! Y-YOU CAN'T!"

"And now, let the fun begin..." Frank smiled crazily.

_Ultimate Axon Kicker_, _Magical Android_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ vanished off the field.

"He's not... no way..." Chazz uttered in horror.

"Is he mental?!" Jack yells.

Kaiba grits his teeth. "Damn it..."

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! The Unreleased OST – **_**The Winged Dragon of Ra**_**)**

And a blazing golden sun appeared above them...

"_Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry__!_" Frank laughed madly, holding his hands into the air. "_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight__!_"

"He knows the summoning chant?" Kaiba gasped.

"_I beseech thee, grace our humble game, but first, I shall call out thy name!_ _**WINGED DRAGON OF RA!**_"

And a bursting light as _The Winged Dragon of Ra_ appeared above them. This huge mixture of dragon and phoenix was one of the most beautiful and terrifying Duel Monsters of all time. An enormous golden dragon with a body made of metal and mechanical-looking limbs, the head and toothy beak of a fierce eagle, a pair of immense metallic dragon wings sprouting from its back, a ring of gold framing its head and shoulders, and a long tail snaking out behind the beast, all of which was glowing with a radiance so great that it turned night to day; _Ra_ was truly a monster without peer; nothing less than a veritable, if not actual, God.

_**The Winged Dragon of Ra**_  
_**DIVINE/Divine-Beast**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/? DEF/?**_

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/2000 (1000x2) DEF/2000 (1000x2)**_

Chazz was in awe. "_The Winged_..."

"..._Dragon of Ra_..." Jack finished.

"This is bad... VERY bad..." Kaiba said. "_Ra's_ Attack and Defense Points are the total of the three monsters' used to bring it out..."

"Say what?!" Chazz whirled around.

"The Defense Points of _Ultimate Axon Kicker_, _Magical Android_ and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ are 1700, 1700 and 2300, respectively!" Jack noted. "All together, that makes 5700!"

"And the Attack Points...?" Chazz gulped.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "_Ultimate Axon Kicker's_ was 2900, _Magical Android_ had 2400, and _Thought Ruler Archfiend_ had 2700. Combined, that comes to..."

"To...?" Chazz asked.

Kaiba looked up in horror. "No... THAT many?!"

_**The Winged Dragon of Ra**_  
_**ATK/8000 (2900+2400+2700) DEF/5700 (1700+1700+2300)**_

"8000?!" Chazz yelped.

"No bloody way!" Jack cries.

"Yes!" Frank laughed, drawing two cards because of his Spell's effect.

_**Frank/20300 LP (19800+500)**_

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/4000 (1000x4) DEF/4000 (1000x4)**_

"And witness _Ra's_ power! I give up 1000 of my Life Points to burn Chazz's field away!" Frank continued, laughing insanely as _Ra_ screeched and flew towards the three machines, crashing into them and destroying them in a huge inferno.

_**Frank/19300 LP (20300-1000)**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Chazz yelled.

"I end my turn..." Frank giggled like a madman. "In my next turn, it's ALL over."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Once Uru and Cusillu regained the momentum, they overtook both Stardust and Ancient Fairy Dragons. Uru sprayed a ton of webbing to catch Ancient Fairy and seemingly weaving the dragon into a giant cocoon. Stardust glided over shooting blasts tearing through the webbing. Cusillu interceded and knocked Stardust back.

Luna cried out fearfully seeing Ancient Fairy Dragon's predicament. "No! Ancient Fairy Dragon! C'mon, Sunlight Unicorn, we have to save her!"

"Wait, Luna!" Duke called out as the Signer child flew off with Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon. "Serenity, we've got to stop her before the Earthbounds see her!"

However, with great timing, Yusei dropped in with his monsters as they unloaded beams that tore open the cocoon, which freed Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"YUSEI!" Luna shouted with relief.

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST – **_**Passionate Duelist**_** (Yusei's version))**

Uru noticed Yusei and his monster army charging down with a purpose. Luna landed down with Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon.

"Yusei, what happened with your battle with those Egyptian Gods?" Luna inquired, baffled but not dismayed with the Signer's last second rescue.

"Frank seems to have called them off for that duel, but that's given me, Yugi, Atem, and Jaden a chance to come to you. Looks like you guys are handling yourselves just fine," Yusei noticed the others wearing down the diminishing enemy numbers.

"We lost some monsters in battle, but we're giving it our all. It's the Earthbounds we need to worry about."

"Not anymore," Yusei said, drawing out his Stardust Dragon card. He pivoted and faced his Signer Dragon, who was coming to and noticing Yusei's glowing Dragon Mark. "Stardust Dragon, I know you can hear and possibly understand me. This Dragon Mark signifies my right to wield you. I am one of the chosen to receive this mark and this card is proof that we will one day fight together in the continuing battles against the Earthbound Immortals. But, today, we work together and send the Earthbound Immortals to the seals from where they will go!"

The card came to life and sent a beam of light blue energy that hit the Stardust Dragon. A whitish blue aura bathed over the dragon as it imbued it with a power boost. Uru and Cusillu moved in to intercept Stardust, but the renewed dragon came to life and shot up into the sky. Stardust let out a reinvigorated roar. Light energy shot out from the aura flaring like fire around its frame.

Stardust's light beckoned to every one of the Duelists' monsters.

Uru and Cusillu backed off as the Stardust's light burned them slightly.

Every other Duelist marveled at the Stardust Dragon's magnificent display. Empowered thanks to Yusei's card, Stardust Dragon dove down hitting both Uru and Cusillu with successive beams. Stardust launched right into Cusillu and blasted the Earthbound back.

"Incredible! The Stardust Dragon's gotten a power boost thanks to Yusei!" Duke marveled at the turn of events.

Luna quickly took out her Ancient Fairy Dragon card. "If Yusei can do it, I can make Ancient Fairy Dragon stronger!" As she invoked her Dragon Mark's power, the card came to life and shot a beam that slammed into Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Upon receiving a power boost from Luna's card, Ancient Fairy Dragon became rejuvenated and turned around facing Uru. Ancient Fairy Dragon roared fiercely and flew right into the spider Earthbound. Uru screeched loudly as the dragon grabbed onto its front legs. Before Uru could shoot webbing, Ancient Fairy Dragon retaliated by shooting a blast into its mouth.

"Take that, you big ugly spider!" Luna cheered. "Show what you're made of, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Trudge grinned at the sight of Yusei and Luna's dragons seizing control. "That a way! Glad to have you with us, Yusei!" He Turned around shooting a confident grin at Zeman. "Hear that? I'm not liking your chances now!"

Zeman hissed menacingly. "We won't be beaten by naked apes like you! We will fight to the end!" He charged toward Trudge and Tristan.

Tristan and Trudge double teamed Zeman while striking him repeatedly. Trudge slammed his weapon into Zeman's chest and drove a surge of power through his body. As Zeman was subdued by Trudge, Tristan dashed through the paralyzed ape and dealt the finishing blow stabbing Zeman. Zeman howled painfully as his body dissolved away into brown dust.

"He's out of there!" Tristan declared. "Duke, Serenity, thanks for clearing the sky for us!"

As Serenity flew across toward the Earthbounds, Duke raised his sword and swung across sending a powerful slash that hit Underground Arachnid. This only managed to annoy the giant spider as it looked up and spat webbing at their direction. Serenity retaliated by firing a molten blast that interceded the web shot.

Atticus swiftly moved in for the kill and shot a fiery blast that obliterated Underground Arachnid away. Yasmin raised her sword hollering for their small victory.

"That takes care of the Earthbound spider's guardian!" Duke exclaimed.

"We can focus on the Earthbounds themselves! Don't let up and hit them with all you've got!" Yusei encouraged the others, who obliged with his commands.

While Ancient Fairy Dragon distracted Uru, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke headed off ready to attack the spider behemoth.

"_**Spiral Spear Strike!**_" Tristan jumped up into the air throwing his lance into the beast's under belly.

As the lance pierced deep into Uru's belly, the spider screeched and turned around blowing air that knocked Tristan back. Serenity dove in catching Tristan in her giant claws.

"We got you, Tristan!" Duke called out.

Nodding, Tristan climbed up onto Serenity's back. "Thanks for the save, Serenity!"

Serenity complied with a low albeit gentle growl before flying over next to Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Luna flew up with Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon. She floated over to give her dragon and the others help taking down the giant spider. Uru struggled to stand despite enduring the punishing blows and the fatal blow to its under belly.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, use your _**Eternal Sunshine!**_" Luna cried out as she conjured up ten magic arrows.

"Let's exterminate this arachnid, guys! _**Diamond Blade Strike!**_" Duke howled as he swung down his blade, unleashing a swift and powerful blow that slammed into Uru's face.

"_**Inferno Fire Blast!**_" Serenity followed up expelling subsequent molten blasts at the massive spider. Each blast impacted Uru; two molten blasts connected with the spider's front legs and took it down to size.

Luna unloaded shooting ten subsequent arrows; all of them pierced into Uru and began immobilizing the gargantuan.

Finally, Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings shone with bright light and blasted Uru with a crushing blow. Uru screeched painfully as the combined attacks took a toll on its body. The stress caused Uru to collapse near a rock formation.

"YES! We took down one Earthbound!" Duke yelled enthusiastically.

"We did it, Kuribon!" Luna cheered happily, hugging the furball tight as it chirped excitedly.

"We've got the advantage now!" Yusei hollered, beckoning Trudge, Atticus, and Yasmin to help Stardust take down Cusillu.

"Time to cage this ape!" Trudge declared while calling forth Assault Dog. As the canine grew to a horse's size, Trudge mounted the massive canine while it took to the air.

Atticus glided around from the left of Cusillu with Yasmin and her Gravekeeper clan along for the ride.

After Stardust had worn Cusillu with physical blows and blasts, the Duelists quickly mounted an assault on the wounded god.

"Have some of this! _**Goyo Lariat!**_" Trudge hollered, catching Cusillu by the neck with a powerful lariat that tied the giant up.

Cusillu quickly grabbed the lariat and readily pulled Trudge off. However, Atticus made a quick shot.

"_**Infernal Darkfire!**_"

After catching Cusillu with a few subsequent fiery blasts to the chest, Cusillu went down to one knee struggling to recover.

"Now, my Gravekeeper clan, bring the evil god to its knees!" Yasmin commanded as her people dealt blows and evil purging attacks to immobilize the Earthbound. Taking up her dagger, Yasmin turned it into a sword and jumped off throwing the blade into the monkey god's forehead. "_**Stealth Slice Strike!**_"

Yusei dove over Cusillu catching him with a fist. "_**Scrap Fist!**_" He turned to his Signer dragon and beckoned. "Now, Stardust Dragon! Bring him down with _**SHOOTING SONIC!**_"

Stardust heard the Signer's command and instinctively gaped its mouth, spitting an immense rip roaring blast that screamed down and knocked Cusillu into the ground. An explosion of light emanated from where Cusillu lied defeated.

"Nice shot, Yusei!" Trudge shouted.

"I can't take all the credit, Trudge. _We _did it." The Signer breathed heavily while catching his breath. He and the others watched over the two beaten Earthbounds while the two dragons roared triumphantly. _It's not over yet though. Jack, my Dragon Mark's letting me know you, Kaiba, and Chazz are still in a dilemma. Fight hard, guys. We're also counting on you to take down Frank and take back the Egyptian Gods! _

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Unreleased OST – **_**Hopeless Battle**_**)**

Once it seemed Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon gained momentum against Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua, the Archfiend had suddenly vanished much like the Egyptian Gods beforehand. Akiza and the others who witnessed this outcome were befuddled why Archfiend seemingly 'abandoned' them to leave Black Rose Dragon alone to fight the two Earthbounds.

"Red Dragon Archfiend's gone?!" Carly gaped in aghast. "Great, we're screwed now! Why did he have to go and vanish?!"

"Unless Jack..." Mina gasped almost ready to draw her own conclusion.

"No, unless Jack summoned Red Dragon Archfiend to the duel with Frank!" Carly concluded. "Right, Mina?"

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say."

"Hey, you two! Pay attention!" Lyn called out to the two as she finished chopping off Vennominaga's head.

Carly and Mina rushed over to lend support to Lyn against Vennominon.

"Surrender!" Lyn threatened.

Vennonminon hissed angrily. "NEVER!" He lunged at the three battle-hardened women.

Mina swiftly dashed and sliced through Vennonminon with quick successive strikes of her blade.

"Compliments of Carly Carmine! _**Cursed Thorn!**_"

After getting nicked by Carly's attacks, Lyn dashed forward stabbing him in the chest. Toon Dragon flew down to deliver the finishing blow and obliterated Vennonminon.

"Now, let's go and help Akiza's dragon!" Lyn yelled, taking Toon Dragon, Carly, and Mina toward their destination. Lyn's warrior women joined in with them.

As the enemy numbers greatly dwindled, Tea, Mai, Alexis, and Blair stormed onward to meet with Lyn's group. Before they could get there, Akiza was already ahead of them encouraging Black Rose Dragon to fight the two Earthbounds despite the seemingly overwhelming odds. Aslla Piscu and Ccarayhua took immediate turns assaulting Black Rose Dragon. Akiza started to get shaken up witnessing Black Rose on the receiving end of blows. Ccarayhua shoved Black Rose Dragon to the ground.

"Akiza!" The girls reached out to Akiza, making her snap back to reality.

Gritting her teeth, Akiza stood and drew out her Black Rose Dragon card. Lyn, Mai, Alexis, and Blair stopped behind her.

"Akiza, what are you waiting for?" Tea asked in a worried manner.

Lyn, Carly, and Mina arrived as they saw the other girls crowding behind Akiza.

"How's that card going to help?" Blair inquired, curiously peering over Akiza's card.

"Give her room, guys," Lyn insisted as she walked over and watched Akiza lifting her Black Rose Dragon. "Do want you need to do, Akiza!"

"Black Rose Dragon, heed my wish to help you!" Drawing power from her Dragon Mark, the rose-haired girl raised her card into the air as it shone and came to life. The beam hit Black Rose Dragon and filled it with immense power that rejuvenated the rose-covered beast.

Black Rose Dragon roared fiercely and retaliated on the two Earthbounds. The thorn vines attached to Black Rose's body came to life and tied up Ccarayhua. Aslla Piscu glided over to try to stop Black Rose, but the Signer monster expelled a fiery blast that pushed back the hummingbird god.

"This is our cue! This is our chance to subdue the Earthbounds!" Carly cried out.

With that, the female Duelists stormed ahead to help Black Rose Dragon cut down the Earthbounds.

xxxxx

"I understand now... increasing his Life Points to quickly summon enough monsters to bring out the God cards," Kaiba hissed. "As well as giving up Life Points to use _Ra's_ ability to wipe out our field..."

"And with _Slifer_ there, it'll drain the Attack or Defense Power of our monsters... making them weak!" Chazz added. "That chump, he was holding back...! Playing with us!"

"Well, I'm not going down like this!" Jack said, stepping forward. "Not even the Gods can stop us!"

Chazz glanced at Jack before looking at his field. _I know I can stop Slifer, but with no monsters on the field... I'm next._

"My draw!" Jack said, drawing a card before holding it up. "I play the Spell _**Pot of Avarice**_! With this, I can send five monsters from my Graveyard into my deck so I can draw two cards!"

From Jack's Graveyard appeared the following monsters: _Dread Dragon_, _Vice Dragon_, _Big Piece Golem_, _Medium Piece Golem_ and _Exploder Dragonwing_.

At once, they were shuffled and Jack soon drew two cards from his deck.

Jack took a deep sigh before holding up a card. "I activate a Continuous Spell, _**Tuner's Strength**_! This allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below Tuner monster from my deck to the field in Attack Position!" Jack said. "I Special Summon _**Sinister Sprocket**_!"

Appearing on the field was a strange, black, gear-like creature with a chain wrapped around it.

_**Sinister Sprocket**_  
_**DARK/Fiend/Tuner**_  
_**LVL/1 ATK/400 DEF/0**_

Frank smirked. "Dumb move... _Slifer_ will just reduce its measly 400 Attack Points to 0 and blast it away!"

True to his word, _Slifer_ opens his second mouth and unleashed a blast of energy at _Sinister Sprocket_.

"_Tuner's Strength_ activate! Once per turn, I can remove a monster from my deck from play with the same level as the Tuner I summoned to prevent that Tuner's destruction!" Jack said, picking out a card. "I remove the Level 1 _Dark Bug _from play to save _Sinister Sprocket_!"

And the energy blast waved over the small monster, not destroying it.

_**Sinister Sprocket**_  
_**ATK/0 (400-2000)**_

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Tch..."

"And I'm not going to hold back on THIS! I tune my Level 1 _Sinister Sprocket_ with my Level 7 _Multiple Piece Golem_!" Jack roared.

_Sinister Sprocket_ wrapped its chains around the huge golem before changing into a green ring that lowered itself over the stone being. _Multiple Piece Golem_, then, changed into seven light orbs.

"_The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!_" Jack chanted. "_Synchro Summon! My very soul, __**RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!**_"

And appearing on the field was Jack's own ace dragon, roaring. Most of its flesh was black, with lots of red musculature and plating on its shoulders, forearms, legs, and chest and neck underside. It had demonic wings, claws, and tail, and a gruesome gargoyle-like visage framed by three curved horns.

_**Red Dragon Archfiend**_  
_**DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_  
_**LVL/8 ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

"Impressive, but not good enough!" Frank chuckled. "_Slifer_! Drain his Attack Power!"

_Slifer_ roared and unleashed a breath upon the Signer Dragon, draining his power away.

_**Red Dragon Archfiend**_  
_**ATK/1000 (3000-2000)**_

"_Red Dragon_, just hold on..." Jack said before glaring at Frank. "_Sinister Sprocket's_ ability activates!" The small Tuner's image appeared near Jack. "When it's used as a Synchro Material Monster for a Dark-Attribute Synchro monster, I can destroy one face-up Spell or Trap card!"

Frank blinked. "You can?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I can... and I will now end your Life Points glory! I choose _Solemn Wishes_!"

_Sinister Sprocket_ waved its chain about before striking the Trap, causing it to shatter.

"Yes! No more Life Points increase!" Chazz said.

"It's about time," Kaiba sneered.

"Not bad... not bad..." Frank said. "But, it's too late."

"You sure?" Jack smirked before slotting a card into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Frank sighed. "Oh well, no more free Life Points. But at least I still got more than all of you, not to mention none of you have damaged me. Well, it's been fun, but I might as well end it."

With a swish, the madman drew a card. "I draw!"

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/5000 (1000x5) DEF/5000 (1000x5)**_

"I play a Trap!" Jack announced as the Trap he just placed flipped up. "_**Thunder of Ruler**_!"

Frank blinked again. "Say what?!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared with anger, causing the Egyptian Gods to back down a bit.

Jack smirked. "When I activate this during my opponent's Standby Phase, it skips the Battle Phase of this turn!"

Frank scoffed. "Fine. Then, I'll use _Ra's_ ability to burn _Archfiend_ to cinders after I pay 1000 of my Life Points..."

_**Frank/18300 LP (19300-1000)**_

Ra screeched as it flew at _Red Dragon Archfiend_.

"Second Trap, activate! _**Red Dragon's Soul**_!" Jack yelled. "This Continuous Trap helps my dragon survive destruction by paying half of my Life Points!"

_**Jack/1200 LP (2400/2)**_

_Red Dragon Archfiend_ roared as it took to the skies to avoid _Ra_.

"Tch..." Frank hissed. "You are only delaying your defeat! I still have PLENTY of Life Points left! What do you fools have? NOTHING!" Frank smirked. "Very well, I end my turn."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST – **_**Passionate Duelist **_**(Yugi's version))**

Yugi, Atem, and their army of monsters came just in time to see the female Duelists fight with Black Rose Dragon. They also sighted the two towering behemoths bombarding the area with earth shattering blasts.

"There's Tea and the others!" Yugi sighted the girls. "C'mon, Atem, let's help them turn the tide of this battle!"

"Right!" Atem replied as Dark Magician carried him forward.

"TEA! LYN! MAI!" Yugi howled as his voice reached these three first. He took to the air soaring up where Tea, Lyn, and Mai were helping to clear a path for Black Rose Dragon to charge into Ccarayhua. He imbued with sword with mystic power and slashed at the lizard monster's right shoulder, dealing a severe wound on it.

Tea turned around noticing Yugi making his presence known. "YUGI!"

"It's about time you got here!" Mai called out.

"Did you, Atem, Yusei, and Jaden manage to stop the Egyptian Gods?!" Lyn asked.

"No, they were apparently called off by Frank for his duel with Kaiba, Chazz, and Jack."

Lyn grew deeply concerned for Kaiba knowing full well of the extent to the Egyptian Gods' immense powers. "Oh no. Seto!" She shook her head and turned around watching Aslla Piscu getting up from the ground where it had fallen in a ditch. "Yugi, we're doing what we can to wear down these two Earthbounds!"

"And we'll help take them down. Atem!" Yugi called forth the young prince, who was dropped off near Yugi's monster army. "We've come with reinforcements to turn the tide against the Earthbounds."

"Akiza just gave Black Rose Dragon a boost and so far it's been taking the fight to these two!" Tea said, pointing to Black Rose Dragon slamming into Ccarayhua and tearing away at its body.

Alexis slid over to Yugi and acknowledged him. "Is Jaden ok, Yugi?"

"He's fine. He went off to help one of the others. You've fought valiantly thus far."

"Thanks, Yugi, but these Earthbounds are proving to be tough."

"Indeed, they are strong. They're gods after all, but even gods have weaknesses and you've already exposed them," Yugi proclaimed as he took out Polymerization. "Atem, bring Dark Magician here!"

Atem complied as he commanded Dark Magician to fly them over to Yugi. As Dark Magician landed with Atem, Yugi utilized his Spirit Fusion power to activate Polymerization, preparing to fuse his Buster Blader form with Dark Magician.

_What's he doing?! Is he actually going to fuse himself with Dark Magician using Polymerization?! _Alexis marveled, witnessing Yugi and Dark Magician's bodies shone with golden light.

"With the Spirit Fusion bestowed to me, I activate Polymerization to unite myself with Dark Magician!" The King of Games announced. Once he merged with Dark Magician, they formed into Dark Paladin. Brandishing his new scepter blade, Yugi unleashed immense mystic power that the Earthbounds picked up on. "Dark Paladin form ready for battle!"

"WOW! HOW COOL!" Carly gleamed at Yugi's Spirit Fused form.

Mina quickly backed off as Aslla Piscu flew over them shooting blasts from its mouth. Mina and Carly dashed away evading the destructive bursts, which spammed and impacted around them. Carly's Fortune Ladies formed a circle over Carly and Mina while producing a magic barrier protecting them from the impact blasts unleashed by the hummingbird.

"Oh, that tears it! You've crossed the line, you overgrown birdbrain!" Carly growled, waving her magic staff and blasting through it. She led her Fairy Ladies up as they spammed elemental attacks on the gargantuan bird. Aslla Piscu retaliated by flapping its wings, sending massive gusts of air that repelled Carly and her Fortune Ladies away.

"Carly!" Mina cried out as she flew up and caught Carly.

Black Rose Dragon quickly tangled Aslla Piscu with rose vines and pulled the bird back. Aslla Piscu fought hard to break loose but Black Rose tightened her hold. Yugi's Dark Magician Girl and Tea used their magic to create a magical noose that tied around Aslla Piscu's neck to restrain the giant.

Yugi and Atem stormed right over to where Akiza helped imbue Black Rose Dragon using the card to boost its strength.

"Akiza, you've done your best to empower Black Rose. Now, let's unite our strength together and bring down this Earthbound Immortal!" Yugi said, to which the rose-haired Signer boldly nodded and complied. "Everyone, bring whatever monsters you need and unite to bring these Earthbounds to their knees!"

Black Rose Dragon shifted its attention to Ccarayhua, who was now on the receiving end of being attacked by Lyn, Mai, Blair, and Alexis' monsters. The rose-bodies beast launched a swarm of razor-edged rose petals that swept through Ccarayhua. These sharp petals would've torn apart any normal monster, but Ccarayhua's size was what kept it from being cut into pieces. However, the roses did deal plenty of damage on the Earthbound. Stumbling forward, Ccarayhua was brought down to one knee.

"The Earthbound's temporarily down! This is your chance, guys!" Akiza beckoned forth to her colleagues.

Lyn switched from Penumbral Soldier Lady to Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. Lyn's warrior women readied their attacks.

"_**Burst Stream!**_" Lyn expelled a powerful blast hitting Ccarayhua head-on. This was followed through by a united assault by D.D. Warrior Lady, Penumbral Soldier Lady, D.D. Assailant, Lady Ninja Yae, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Lady of D., Kanan the Swordmistress, Beautiful Headhuntress, the Unfriendly Amazon, and Element Valkyrie. Lyn switched out from Toon Dragon and back with D.D. Assailant. "Mai, Alexis, Blair, now!"

Mai subsequently amassed her Harpies and equipped most of them with Cyber Shields. She even gave herself a Cyber Shield, which enhanced her strength and defenses. Each one brandished a Rose Whip of their own.

"Altogether my Harpies! Subdue the beast!" Mai commanded, throwing her whip down. She and the Harpies unleashed lightning fast strikes all over Ccarayhua. "_**Whip Lash Attack!**_"

"_**Triangle Ecstasy Spark!**_" The Harpie Sister trio screamed, forging a triangular-shaped projectile that slammed right into Ccarayhua, inflicting further damage to the Earthbound.

"Go for it, Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai ordered her dragon. "_**Fearsome Fire Blast!**_"

Harpie's Pet Dragon fired a massive blast that knocked Ccarayhua on its back.

Alexis jumped right over Ccarayhua's massive frame along with her Cyber Girls.

"Cyber Girls, attack together!" Alexis began spinning around, focusing and unleashing bladed projectiles from her shakes. "_**Whirlwind Blade!**_" She hit Ccarayhua with successive skate strikes.

"_**Pounding Pirouette!**_" Cyber Tutu followed up with her attack.

"_**The Ending Reverence!**_" Cyber Prima came next.

Cyber Angel Benten, Dakini, and Idaten united and attacked the wounded Earthbound simultaneously.

"_**Spellbinding Flux!**_" Blair crossed both arms and threw a magical ball, which impacted Ccarayhua's face. Blair's monsters followed up hitting the god monster with combined magical attacks.

Akiza and her monsters summoned a giant wave of deadly rose petals that cut into and burned Ccarayhua. Black Rose Dragon delivered what should be the coup de grace and expelled a fiery red blast.

"Go! Deliver your _**Black Rose Flare **_to seal Ccarayhua's fate!" Akiza shouted, witnessing her Signer dragon blasting at the severely wounded Earthbound.

"Now for Aslla!" Carly cried out, summoning forth her Fortune Ladies. She shot a determined glare at the hummingbird. "Now, let my name became etched in your mind! Fortune Ladies, unite our powers with me!" As the other Fortune Ladies raised their staffs in conjunction with Carly, they forged a giant magical ball that slammed into Aslla Piscu. "You guys are up!"

Mina and her monsters amassed their powers together to further damage Aslla Piscu.

Tea gathered her monsters and took command. "On three! One! Two! Three!" She pointed her staff toward the hummingbird, firing off a magical beam. "_**Dark Burning Attack!**_" Some of Tea's monster joined in the fray.

Dark Witch threw down a magic blast from her staff. "_**Shining Scepter Blast!**_"

Maha Valio produced quantities of magic lightning, catching Aslla with it. "_**Sacred Lightning!**_"

Fire Sorcerer amassed magic fire balls and compressed them into flamethrower blasts. "_**Fire Blast!**_"

Tea's other monsters pitched in and helped subdue Aslla Piscu.

"Now, to finish this!" Yugi declared, grabbing Atem's hand as he flew them up over Aslla Piscu. Raising his scepter bladed, Yugi brought down the weapon. "Take this, Earthbound Immortal! Never again will you leave death and destruction in your path! _**SUPER MAGICAL SHADOWLESS SLASH!**_" He caught Aslla Piscu with a damaging blow.

Akiza followed through to deliver the second coup de grace. "Black Rose Dragon! Go for another! _**BLACK FLARE BLAST!**_"

The Signer unleashed a second fiery blast, catching the hummingbird with the earth shattering blast. Aslla Piscu screeched loudly and painfully whilst succumbing to all their subsequent attacks.

"We did it!" Akiza cried out.

Yugi descended with Atem as the girls reconvened with them. Catching his breath, Yugi steadied himself as Atem helped him stand.

"I can't believe we took down the Earthbounds!" Carly cried exuberantly. "That'll show them not to underestimate humans working together! Just cause your gods, don't mean nothing! Pffft!"

"But, if they're gods, won't they be recovering anytime soon?!" Blair paled.

"Then, we'll take them down again until they learn to quit!" Lyn blatantly said.

"Easy for you to say. This fight took a lot out of us," Tea said, kneeling down as Dark Witch and Magician of Faith tended to her.

Atem whispered to Yugi. "Will you be able to continue to fight? Looks like it took a lot out of you."

Yugi reassured the prince. "I'll be fine. We still have much to fight for after we stop Frank." _Kaiba, god willing you, Chazz, and Jack defeat Frank before all is lost. The three Egyptian Gods must be taken out of his hands!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories OST – **_**Darknite/Nitemare**_**)**

Kaiba prepared to make his move. "I dr-"

"I activate my Trap... _**Tag Swap Bet**_!" Chazz announced. "With this, during a Tag Team Duel, I can swap turn positions with one of my Tag partners!"

Kaiba looked at Chazz. "Say what?!"

Chazz nodded. "By paying half of my Life Points, it is now MY turn..."

_**Chazz/1500 LP (3000/2)**_

"Why?!" Kaiba snapped.

"Because I know how to beat _Slifer_! As long as he's around, our monsters can't touch him!" Chazz said.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes before scoffing. "Fine, but you'd better make this count!"

"I will. I draw!" Chazz nodded as he drew. "I activate _**Pot of Greed**_! Now I can draw two more cards!"

"Not like it will help you..." Frank scoffed.

"We'll see about that! I activate the Spell card _**Level Resurrection**_! Now, at the cost of 100 Life Points per level, I can Special Summon a _LV_ monster from my Graveyard, with its effects negated, while ignoring Summon Conditions," Chazz explained. "I bring back _Armed Dragon LV10_!"

_**Chazz/500 LP (1500-1000)**_

And the mighty dragon once again took to the field, roaring...

...only to get hit by an electrical charge.

"Whoops... _Slifer_ says Hello..." Frank laughed.

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_  
_**ATK/1000 (3000-2000)**_

"I'm not done, yet..." Chazz sneered as he held up a card. "I play a Spell, _**Dark Bet**_! I select a monster from my Graveyard and remove it from play! After which, you try to guess what level that monster that is! If you lose, you'll have to send cards from your hand equal to the monster's Level."

"And if I win?" Frank asked.

"You can keep your cards and I'll lose 1000 Life Points," Chazz finished.

"1000?! He only has 500 left!" Jack gasped.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Tch..."

"Fine, I'll play, just to see you lose on your own turn," Frank laughed. "Now, the monster YOU choose, Princeton, is simple," Frank smirked. "You want to rid me of all the cards in my hand, and you don't have a Level 5 monster in your Graveyard, so you chose... Level 6 _VW-Tiger Catapult_!"

Chazz's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Frank smiled. "Well?"

"How could you possibly..." Chazz uttered in horror, before smiling. "...guess wrong?!"

Frank blinked. "Come again?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

And something little, yellow and ugly appeared in front of Frank's face.

"You lose! You lose!" _Ojama Yellow_ said, slapping his butt in front of Frank before snatching two cards off him. "HAHAHAHA!"

"What?! You chose a weak, Level 2 _Ojama Yellow_?!" Frank gawked.

Chazz shrugged. "Well, you thought I was that desperate to reduce your hand? Nah, I was smarter than that. Now, Slifer gets weakened!"

Frank grits his teeth, glancing at the red beast.

_**Slifer the Sky Dragon**_  
_**ATK/3000 (1000x3) DEF/3000 (1000x3)**_

"No matter, Slifer's Attack Points are still higher than Armed Dragon's," Frank said.

"Not for long! I activate the Equip Spell_** VtoZ Ultimate Power**_!" Chazz said as he slotted a card into his Duel Disk. "I can equip this to a Level 8 or higher monster!"

_Armed Dragon LV10_ roared as some familiar parts equipped around him.

"_Dragon Catapult Cannon_?!" Frank blinked.

Chazz smirked. "That's right. I can start off by removing a monster from my Graveyard that is part of the _VtoZ_ series and increase _Armed Dragon's_ Attack Points equal to the removed monster's Attack Points!"

Frank's eyes widened. "What?! You mean... _Dragon Catapult Cannon's_...?!"

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_  
_**ATK/4000 (1000+3000)**_

"Next, I can further increase Armed Dragon's Attack Points by 1000 for each _VtoZ_ monster I can remove from play from my Graveyard!" Chazz added. "_V-Tiger Jet_, _Y-Dragon Head_, _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_ and _VW-Tiger Catapult_! _Armed Dragon LV10's_ Attack Power is now an extra 4000!"

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_  
_**ATK/8000 (4000+4000)**_

"8000?!" Frank gasped.

"That's right! Now he's an even match for _Ra_," Chazz said, "but more than enough to defeat _Slifer_!"

Frank sneered. "Why?! You could have destroyed _Obelisk_ with this power increase! Why did you...?!"

"So Kaiba and Jack won't have to lose their monsters' power with _Slifer_ about!" Chazz said. "I'm using all my skills to bring you down! _ARMED DRAGON LV10_! ATTACK _SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON_! ULTIMATE ARMED PUNISHER!"

_Armed Dragon LV10_ roared as he charged at _Slifer the Sky Dragon_. Frank gasped in horror as the red God exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frank cried.

_**Frank/13300 LP (18300-5000)**_

"YES!" Jack smiled. "Took a huge chunk of his Life Points!"

"Princeton..." Kaiba muttered.

Chazz was panting. "_VtoZ Ultimate Power_... can only remain on the field... if I pay 1000 of my Life Points... if not... I must destroy it... on my End Phase..."

And the Equip Spell exploded, with Armed Dragon losing his extra gear.

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_  
_**ATK/1000 (8000-7000)**_

"Princeton, you've done well..." Kaiba said. "With _Slifer_ in the Graveyard, Frank can only Special Summon him for one turn before it goes back."

Frank held his head. "Impossible... this weakling... BEAT a God!? He beat a GOD?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Chazz smirked. "How is it impossible, loser?!"

"Loser?! LOSER?! YOU LITTLE...!" Frank drew his next card. "FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE! _OBELISK_, DESTROY _ARMED DRAGON_!"

Obelisk grunted as he drew his fist back...

"I activate the Trap _**Desperate Pass**_!" Chazz said, closing his eyes. "When one of my monsters is attacked, I can transfer control of that monster to one of my Tag partners in exchange for taking the attack directly." Chazz removed the _Armed Dragon LV10_ card from his Duel Disk and threw it to Jack.

"What?! Chazz, you..." Jack gasped.

Chazz just smirked. "It's been real..."

Before Chazz could finish, _Obelisk_ launched his fist at _Armed Dragon LV10_, who avoided the attack by flying over to Jack's side of the field, as Chazz flew back and crashed onto the ground.

_**Chazz/0 LP (500-4000)**_

"Chazz!" Jack yelled.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! GX OST – **_**Passionate Duelist **_**(Jaden's version))**

Jaden happened to arrive on location with his Elemental and Destiny Heroes. He stared out toward the ongoing battles with the Earthbounds Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua.

"We came just in time. All right, gang, it's game, set, and match time!" Jaden declared taking his Heroes into the epic scaled battles. He ordered some of his Heroes to split up and aid the Duelists' wipe out the remaining minion monsters.

Hassleberry looked up viewing Jaden soaring past him. "Sarge! Good to have ya back with us!"

"Keep the bad guys off my back, Hassleberry!"

"You got it!" The tyrannosaur roared, spinning around and tail whipping a Great White away.

Aster sighted Jaden jetting on by with his Heroes. He immediately called to his friend. "Jaden! Syrus, Crow, and Leo need help taking care of the Earthbounds! We'll catch up after we take out these monsters! They're already auspicious if you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I can see them!" Jaden quickly spotted Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua not too far from their location. He looked down to see Joey land Mokuba leading their warriors toward the forest. "Joey! Mokuba!"

The blonde male waved to him. "You lead the way, Jaden!"

Mokuba cried. "We'll follow you!"

Nodding, Jaden propelled forward as he soon reached his desired location. He saw Syrus and Crow helping their monsters engage the Earthbounds.

Syrus was ecstatic when he saw his friend. "Jay, you can't believe how much I'm glad to see you here!"

"You can rest easy, guys! The table's about to turn on these Earthbounds!"

Suddenly, a bright beacon of light beamed through the forest. The Duelists saw something shifting upward. A bright green light shone over Life Stream Dragon, who just now finished receiving Power Tool's power. As the shining light subsided, a new form for Life Stream Dragon was unveiled. Life Stream Dragon was fitted with form fitting body armor akin to Power Tool's design. The dragon was armed with a green screw-driver tool mechanism, now equipped on its left arm; the right arm was fitted with a blue shovel.

"That dragon combined with Power Tool Dragon!" Leo exclaimed. "How cool! I can dig this upgrade!"

"Whoa, awesome! Let's see what he's made of!" Jaden said.

"Um... Power Tool Dragon, or whichever you are... help us take down those Earthbounds!" Leo commanded.

Life Stream Dragon's eyes glowed. Then, it's chest opened up unloading pulse beams from two cannons. The beams penetrated both Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua's defenses. The Duelists were baffled witnessing how quickly Life Stream, with its new enhancements, inflicted damage to the Earthbounds.

"YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" The boy cheered on Life Stream. "Now, let me equip it Power Pickaxe!" He used his new Spirit Fusion powers to incorporate the instrument as an additional tool for Life Stream Dragon. "Attack them both with _**Super Charge Slice!**_"

Life Stream Dragon hastily flew toward Ccapac Apu and Chacu Challhua. As the Earthbounds tried catching it, the Signer dragon narrowly dodged getting caught and unloaded by striking them with the Power Pickaxe. Then, Life Stream blasted them again with beams from its chest cannons.

The black dragon chick was meticulously drawn to the awe-inspiring feats displayed by Life Stream Dragon. It instinctively wondered if it had a higher purpose beyond being given life and live out a generic dragon's life. As the dragon chick pivoted to Crow, it sensed a strong connection with his Dragon Mark.

"It's our turn now! Let's hit these two with our best!" Crow hollered, summoning his Blackwing monsters together. "Blackwing, implement an all-out assault!" As the Blackwing Armor Master, Crow led his Blackwing army and enforced an attack on Chacu Challhua. "_**Soaring Shadow Strike!**_" He connected with rapid attacks on the orca god. "_**Flying Fist Strike!**_" He spun around and caught orca with a jaw breaking punch to its forehead. "Now, Blackwing army, attack!"

While the Blackwings implemented a team assault on Chacu Challhua, Joey seemingly jumped up out of nowhere with a lightning-imbued sword.

"Take some of this, you overgrown porpoise! _**Lightning Sword!**_" He caught Chacu Challhua with a slash powered by lightning, which surged through the orca's body.

Syrus corrected him. "Um, that's an orca. Killer whale."

"Still a sea mammal," Joey overheard the Academy student. "All right, my warriors! Attack this overgrown whale!"

As Joey's monsters carried out their attack on the god, Aster propelled toward Chacu with a head full of steam. He unleashed an array of red energy shots. "Now, try some of my _**Paralyzing Pelt Barrage!**_" He pelted the orca god with shots, which seeped into its body and began diminishing its power. Aster's Elemental and Destiny Heroes attacked Chacu with energy blasts from all directions.

Hassleberry charged and jumped up biting into Chacu.

Just then, having witnessed the Duelists and Life Stream defend him, the black dragon chick made its first course of action. It had realized its true purpose and flew into the air as gold and black light bathed over its frame. Crow and the others turned around witnessed an aura shaped like a fully mature Black-Winged Dragon carry the chicken forward to expel a black energy sphere, which impacted Chacu and immobilized the Earthbound.

"GAH!" Joey blanched. "What was that?!"

"Looks like he wanted to help us. I can't complain! That was an awesome turnabout!" Jaden said exuberantly.

"Crow, it's going out of its way to thank us for protecting him!" Leo cried out. "Crow, your Dragon Mark!"

Upon seeing his gleaming Dragon Mark, Crow looked between it and the Black-Winged Dragon.

_Could that dragon actually be mine?! If so, it must be a sign. _Crow's thoughts were immediately drowned out by Ccapac Apu's roars.

It was attacked by Syrus and his monsters. They launched an barrage of missiles and beams that served to subdue the titan.

Leo flew up with Life Stream Dragon. Mokuba arrived with his forces to take down the giant humanoid.

"Ready, Leo?!"

"Let's bring him down to size, Mokuba!"

Drawing out his dual swords, Leo unloaded by cutting and piercing into Ccapac Apu's torso. He followed up with a lightning fast sword slashes opening up a hole in the behemoth. "_**Seven Swords Slash!**_" As the titan tried to grab him, Leo narrowly evaded its reach and flew up slamming one end of a sword into its face.

Mokuba made a death defying leap over Ccapac while driving a spear into its neck. "_**Darkout Sacred Spear!**_" He tore the spear out and left the wounded giant falling on its side.

"My turn!" Jaden channeled energy into his fist as he flew up into Ccapac's face. "_**NEOS FORCE!**_" He decked the titan's face, knocking it flat on the ground.

Finally, Life Stream Dragon hovered over the fallen Ccapac Apu and launched a concentrated beam from its double cannons. The beam impacted Ccapac Apu and ignited an explosion, burying it under heaps of debris.

"YES! He's down for the count!" Syrus and Leo cheered enthusiastically.

"Man, and I don't think we could've done it without these dragons," Joey acknowledged Black-Winged Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. "They're awesome."

"Well, we apparently have Crow and Leo to thank for that," Mokuba said.

Crow and Leo stared proudly at Black-Winged Dragon and Life Stream Dragon as both Signer beasts roared triumphantly.

_Man, they're right. Those dragons really came through for us and together we brought down these Earthbounds. _Jaden said, looking down at his hands. "Ah, but these Spirit Fused powers also won us the battle! I love these new powers!"

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh materialized over Jaden and warned him.

"Oh, right! Chazz! Man, I hope he, Kaiba, and Jack have beaten that Frank jerk! What's taking them?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

"YOUR TURN, KAIBA! _RA_, KILL..." Frank blinked, Ra wasn't moving. "Wha...?"

"Heh..." Chazz wheezed. "_Desperate Pass_ has another effect. If my Life Points reach 0 because of the attack, it ends the current turn immediately."

Frank's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

**(Cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST - **_**You're Not Me**_**)**

Kaiba nodded. "And now, it's MY turn, and with this... I WILL DEFEAT _OBELISK THE TORMENTOR_!"

Frank grinds his teeth. "Try it... TRY IT! I WILL CRUSH YOU, KAIBA!"

Kaiba smirked. "You really think you know everything about the God cards? If you do, then you are bigger fool than I expected, Frank! Then again, even if you did know, you couldn't risk it, could you?"

"Risk what?" Jack asked.

"_Obelisk the Tormentor_ has a special power that is unleashed when two monsters are sacrificed. With that, he can either destroy a field of monsters and deal 4000 points of Battle Damage to us or raise _Obelisk's_ Attack Points to _infinity_..." Kaiba said. "He couldn't risk that as it would take a lot of time to prepare the summoning of the other Gods and we might be able to counter the damage."

Jack grunted. "Right... so, you're going to destroy _Obelisk_, right? How are you going to do that?"

Kaiba smirked. "Watch and learn... I DRAW!"

_Obelisk_ growled...

"Just you wait, _Obelisk_... I will free you..." Kaiba said, glancing at the card he drew and narrowed his eyes. "I play my own _**Graceful Charity**_to draw three cards and discard two!"

Groaning, Chazz got to his feet to watch the rest of the Duel. "Wha...?"

"I discard these two before I play a Spell!" Kaiba said, holding it up after sending two cards into his Graveyard. "_**Dragon's Mirror**_! This Spell allows me to make a Fusion Summon of a Dragon-type Fusion Monster by removing from play Fusion Material Monsters from my Graveyard or field..."

Frank narrowed his eyes. "So, what feeble dragons are you going to bring out?"

Again, Kaiba smirked. "Who else...?"

The Defense Mode _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ lifted its head and roared, just as two images of the same dragon appeared behind it.

"What?!" Frank gasped.

"The two cards I've sent to my Graveyard were the last two of my three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_..." Kaiba smirked. "So, by removing the two _Blue-Eyes_ in my Graveyard and the one on the field, I can Fusion Summon their greatest form!"

Frank grits his teeth. "No... you can't...!"

The three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ roared as they combined to become Kaiba's strongest Fusion monster.

"Unleash the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon's_ supreme form!" Kaiba yelled. "Arise, _**BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON**_**!**"

And appearing above Kaiba was the _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_. _Ultimate Dragon_ was terrible and magnificent, like _Blue-Eyes_ but much bigger, and with three heads instead of one, each of which looked incredibly vicious and had an ominous black symbol on their foreheads.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_  
_**LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion**_  
_**LVL/12 ATK/4500 DEF/3800**_

"The _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_..." Chazz awed.

"That freaking dragon's Attack Power can overpower even _Obelisk_!" Jack noted in shock.

"But I don't want to just overpower _Obelisk_, I want to OBLITERATE HIM! I play the Equip Spell, _**Megamorph**_!" Kaiba added, holding up a green card. "Because my Life Points are lower than my opponent's, this DOUBLES _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's_ Attack Points!"

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_  
_**ATK/9000 (4500x2)**_

Frank growls. "You have enough power to beat either _Obelisk_ or _Ra_ now."

Kaiba nodded. "I know, BUT... I'd rather take out _Obelisk_ with the help of this Spell... _**BLUE-EYES PRIDE**_!"

Kaiba slotted the card into his Duel Disk, which caused Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to glow blue.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_  
_**ATK/8000 (9000-1000)**_

"Wha...?!" Frank blinked.

"This Trap lowers a _Blue-Eyes_ monster's Attack by 1000 for its effect to work," Kaiba explained. "And how does it work? Allow me to show you! ULTIMATE BURST!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roars, unleashing a powerful blast of tri-white energy at Obelisk, covering the mighty being in light and causing him to explode.

"NOOOOOOO!" Frank screamed.

_**Frank/9300 LP (13300-4000)**_

"Next is _Blue-Eyes Pride's_ effect. When it destroys a monster in battle, you lose Life Points equal to half of the destroyed monster's original Attack Points," Kaiba said with a chuckle. "_Obelisk's_ was 4000, thus you lose an extra 2000 Life Points!"

"WHAT?!" Frank gasped as the massive dragon unleashed a beam at Frank's chest, knocking him down.

_**Frank/7300 LP (9300-2000)**_

Jack chuckled. "Would you look at that? Before Chazz's turn, he had tons of Life Points. Now, he's lost a lot!"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes, thanks to his ego."

A card appeared on Kaiba's field.

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. With that, _Blue-Eyes Pride's_ effect ends, and _Ultimate Dragon_ gains back the 1000 Attack Points it lost." Kaiba said.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_  
_**ATK/9000 (8000+1000)**_

Frank hissed in anger as he stood up. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU ARE NOTHING AGAINST THE EGYPTIAN GODS! NOTHING!"

"Uh..." Jack grunted.

"What a sad, pathetic little man. Looks like he's lost control of himself because of the heavy presence of the Egyptian Gods," Kaiba mocked.

"**SHUT UP!**" Frank screamed, drawing a card before holding up one. "_**MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON **_ACTIVATE! THIS SPELL DESTROYS ONE SPELL OR TRAP! NOW YOUR _MEGAMORPH_ IS GONE!"

And the Spell exploded.

_**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**_  
_**ATK/4500 (9000/2)**_

"Kaiba!" Jack calls out in shock.

"_WINGED DRAGON OF RA_! ATTACK!" Frank screamed. "BURN THE _ULTIMATE DRAGON_ TO CINDERS! GOD BLAZE CANNON!"

Ra screeched and unleashed a powerful burst of flames.

Kaiba just scowled. "Can't believe I'm going to be beaten. Atlas, you'd better not lose..."

"Huh?!" Jack blinked.

"I activate my Trap, _**Trap Reproduction**_!By paying half of my Life Points, I can copy an effect of a Trap card from any Graveyard and use it as my own..." Kaiba said. "And I'll copy Princeton's _Desperate Pass_ to lend Atlas my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ just like how Princeton gave him his _Armed Dragon LV10_!"

"You what?!" Jack blinked.

_**Kaiba/1500 LP (3000/2)**_

"My _Ultimate Dragon_ and my face-down... don't waste them..." Kaiba muttered, closing his eyes as _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ flew over to Jack's field. _Ra's_ flames washed over the CEO.

"NOOOO!" Frank yelled.

Kaiba fell to his knees, panting. "Oh... shut... up..."

_**Kaiba/0 LP (1500-8000)**_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei all felt tight knots in their guts. They instinctively felt their respective rivals' distress.

_Kaiba! You're in trouble!_

_Chazz! No way! Are you ok?!_

_Jack?! What's going on out there?!_

xxxxx

**(Cue Lordi – **_**Hard Rock Hallelujah**_**)**

"_RA_, BURN THEM ALL!" Frank screamed. "I'LL PAY 1000 OF MY LIFE POINTS JUST FOR ALL THOSE DRAGONS TO DIE!"

But, _Ra_ didn't do anything.

"RA, DO IT! DO IT!" Frank yelled.

"Thanks to _Desperate Pass' _effect, your turn was over the moment you beat Kaiba..." Jack said, stepping forward. "Frank, it's over. You're down to one God left."

"NO! I'VE ALREADY WON!" Frank screamed. "I'VE ALREADY WON!"

Jack closed his eyes. "No, you could have... yet, you've lost that chance."

Frank blinked. "WHAT?!"

Jack opened his eyes. "The moment you summoned _Obelisk_, you had every chance to use _Obelisk_ to destroy us all! Instead, you toyed with us! Mocked us! Tried to scare us while you summoned _Slifer_ and _Ra_ instead!"

"NO, NOT TRUE! WITH ALL THREE GODS, I CAN WIN!" Frank screamed.

"Then, why do you only have _Ra_ now!?" Jack snapped. "You blind fool... talking to you is a waste of time, but I'll tell you this... in my next turn, I'll win, but not for myself!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Frank screamed.

Jack raised his Duel Disk up. "This victory will be for Princeton... for Kaiba... for Yusei... Crow... my friends... everyone who's suffered by your madness! Frank, WE will defeat you!"

At this point, the top card of his deck glowed as the mark of a circular dragon appeared on Jack's back.

"What the...? What's that...?!" Chazz marveled at the glowing mark.

"The Crimson Dragon is lending me his power! My final turn... I DRAW!"

The drawn card left a glowing arc of light as Jack drew it from the deck and slapped the card down on his Duel Disk. "I SUMMON _**MAJESTIC DRAGON**_!"

Appearing on the field was a ruby red monster appeared that could only liberally be called a dragon. It had a pair of bejeweled wings, a long tail, and two struts that looked sort of like legs, while its head was shaped like a wheel with a pair of big yellow gems that might or might not have been eyes on the sides.

_**Majestic Dragon**_  
_**LIGHT/Dragon/Tuner**_  
_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/0**_

"Next, I activate the final effect of my Spell, _Tuner's Strength_!" Jack said, holding up his fist.

The Spell vanished off Jack's field.

"By sending this Spell to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a monster that had been removed from play by its effect!" Jack said, holding up a card. "I bring forth _**Dark Bug**_!"

And an eight legged bug with a body made out of black blocks appeared.

_**Dark Bug**_  
_**DARK/Insect/Effect**_  
_**LVL/1 ATK/100 DEF/100**_

"I tune my Level 1 _Majestic Dragon_ with my Level 8 _Red Dragon Archfiend_ and Level 1 _Dark Bug_!" Jack roared.

Frank gasped. "A Level 10 Synchro?!"

The mad psychiatrist watched as he saw Majestic Dragon expanded to an amazing size that engulfed both _Red Dragon Archfiend_ and _Dark Bug_ together as a green ring surrounded the two monsters while _Red Dragon_ became eight white orbs and _Dark Bug_ a single orb.

"_A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light!_" Jack bellowed. "_Synchro Summon! The great soul, __**MAJESTIC RED DRAGON!**_"

And the beautiful form of Red Dragon Archfiend fused with Crimson Dragon's power appeared and hissed. Majestic Red Dragon looked almost like an angel, which was paradoxical compared to its demonic nature. It had a lengthy, sinuous serpentine body unlike the muscled vaguely humanoid body it possessed before, ending in a thick barbed spur. Its arms were covered in thick red armor with four lengthy claws a piece. Four red metal wings grew from the plates covering its back and upper torso, with vaguely angelic feathers sprouting from them. Some barbed horns grew from the back, in between the wings. It had a thick red mane growing from the back of its gruesome head, which was framed by three long white horns growing back.

_**Majestic Red Dragon**_  
_**DARK/Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_  
_**LVL/10 ATK/4000 DEF/3000**_

Frank sputtered and stuttered. "N-N-N-No... No... NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Red Dragon's Soul_ activate! If I use _Red Dragon Archfiend_ as a Synchro Material while this card is face-up on the field, I can pay half of my Life Points to send it to the Graveyard and double the Synchro Monster's Attack Power!" Jack yelled.

The Trap glowed as it went away.

_**Majestic Red Dragon**_  
_**ATK/8000 (4000x2)**_

_**Jack/100 LP (200/2)**_

Chazz stood up. "8000... the same as _Ra's_... I guess... it's time to lend Atlas my strength... ATLAS! MY TRAP!"

Jack nodded and pointed to the last face-down of Chazz's. "I activate the face-down Trap card Princeton left behind!"

And it flipped up.

"_**Armed Strength**_!" Chazz hissed. "If there's an _Armed Dragon LV7_ or _LV10_ on the field, by giving up its right to attack this turn, a monster on the field's Attack Points can be doubled! And that privilege goes to _Majestic Red Dragon_!"

_**Majestic Red Dragon**_  
_**ATK/16000 (8000x2)**_

Frank's eyes widened in fear and horror. "No... **STOP!**"

"16000, hmm?" Kaiba chuckled, getting to his feet. "Why not make even more? Atlas, use MY face-down!"

Jack nodded. "The final Trap then... I activate Kaiba's face-down!"

Kaiba grinned as it flipped up. "_**Power of the Blue-Eyes**_! If a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _or _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ is on the field, by giving up its right to attack this turn, this Trap can also double the Attack Power of a monster, like Majestic Red Dragon!"

_**Majestic Red Dragon**_  
_**ATK/32000 (16000/2)**_

Frank screamed in fright. "Y-You can't be... serious..."

"FINISH HIM!" Kaiba hissed.

"GET HIM!" Chazz yelled.

Frank stepped back. "NO! STOOOOOOP!"

"It's over, Frank! _Majestic Red Dragon_!" Jack yelled. "ATTACK! _**ULTIMATE POWERFORCE!**_"

_Majestic Red Dragon_ roared loudly before charging at incredible speed, with incredible power and incredible force as both _Armed Dragon LV10_ and _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ roared as well.

"YOU CAN'T DIE, _RA_! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!" Frank screamed as the powered-up dragon slammed into _Ra_, causing a massive explosion in the air.

"No... no... no..." Frank sputtered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Game over..." Jack smirked.

_**Frank/0 LP (7300-24000)**_

**(End theme)**

"No, this can't be! My strategy was flawless! I had you beat!" The psychic duelist spazzed out, screaming frantically in spite of his loss. However, he let down his guard when Seto swiftly came up and punched his face. He fell hit the ground and from his hand his cards fell.

Seto sighted the three Egyptian God cards and procured them from Frank's possession. He scanned the three God cards and smirked coolly.

"Check mate, Frank. The God cards are back where they belong," Seto slipped the God cards into his coat pocket. "As much as I'd like nothing more than add them to my deck, they're going back where they rightfully belong. Furthermore..." He picked up Frank's collar and clenched his fist. "For all the hell you and the Paradais Knights put us through, I'd love nothing more than put you out of your misery." He scowled and grabbed Frank's neck.

"Kaiba, wait! He's scum, but not worth killing!" Jack tried reasoning with the vengeful man. He and Chazz moved in to stop Kaiba from committing an action he might regret.

To their surprise, Kaiba simply pulled Frank nose to nose. The CEO fiercely glared into Frank's frightened eyes. "But, doing that will make me no better than you." With that, he punched Frank hard in the gut and knocked him out. He picked the beaten man and beckoned to his two colleagues. "It's over. Let's get back with the others."

Relieved, Jack and Chazz nodded together.

Suddenly, the Majestic Red Dragon's body shone a crimson light as it turned back to the Red Dragon Archfiend. The three Duelists watched the Signer dragon proceed to fly off back to the battle it was supposed to have been involved in.

"Where's it going?" Chazz wondered.

"Where is? The location where it and the other Signer dragons are supposed to seal the Earthbound Immortals," Atlas answered plainly. "That's where we need to be. I hope the others were able to take down those monsters!"

"There's only one way to find out," Kaiba said as he mounted the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Jack joined him as well to tie up Professor Frank.

After Chazz mounted on Armed Dragon LV10, the two dragons flew the Duelists off toward their next destination.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, once Red Dragon Archfiend returned to meet with its fellow Signer dragons, the Duelists reconvened to witness them preparing to seal the Earthbound Immortals.

Suddenly, an earthquake began emanating, which greatly alarmed the Duelists.

"An earthquake!" Joey shouted.

"Everyone get to higher ground!" Yugi commanded as he and Atem led everyone up a hill.

As more seismic activity occurred, the earth began to shift. Cracks formed around the area where the Earthbound Immortals were left laying completely worn out from their war with the Duelists and the Signer dragons.

"Something's happening with the dragons!" Crow cried out, pointing to the Signer dragons forging pillars of lavender light, which beamed down on the evil gods.

Yusei added. "They're ready to seal the Earthbound Immortals!"

"So, this is it," Akiza muttered.

Led by the Signer Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon (now de-fused from Power Tool Dragon), and the Black-Winged Dragon chick united their powers to split open the earth. The pillars of light beaming down drew lines over the fallen Earthbound Immortals, creating the geoglyphs that would become the famous Nazca Lines.

"Guys, my brother's coming!" Mokuba turned everyone's attention on their right.

"Seto!" Lyn cried as the Seto, Chazz, and Jack were dropped off by the dragons. She ran up and embraced Seto never more happy to see him back.

"Jack!" Carly and Mina screamed out; the former ran past the latter and helped Jack toss Frank down. "Looks like you got him good!"

Needless to say, the Duelists were greatly relieved to see Seto, Chazz, and Jack return safely. Even better, their victory was assured when the trio returned with the man responsible for the hell he's put them through and being instrumental in the destruction of the Signers' future home.

"Yugi, here," Seto handed his old rival the Egyptian God cards.

Taking them off his hand, Yugi placed the God cards safely in his pouch.

"Thank you, Kaiba. No, thank you three," Yugi addressed Chazz and Jack as well. "You three went to great lengths to take back the Egyptian Gods. I had faith you three would take down the God monsters."

"Heh, it was thanks to my expertise..." Chazz was then cut off by Jack.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, but I did deliver the final blow to this creep's life points," Jack growled as he pulled Frank off the ground.

"He's not waking up anytime soon and you can be sure he's getting locked up for the rest of his miserable life," Trudge said. "Leave him with me, Jack."

"He ain't so tough now," Joey snorted. "Make sure he stays locked up tight."

Mai remarked with venom in her tone. "That's being too generous the way I see it."

Tea nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"That's more than he deserves after all the crap he's put us through," Crow remarked.

Jaden patted Chazz's back. "Heh, I knew you three would pull it off! I never doubted ya, Chazz!"

"Right," Chazz muttered.

"This means we've restored our future, haven't we?!" Leo said excitedly. He grabbed Luna's hands and celebrated. "We won!"

Luna, however, shared an different view. "I'm not sure. We stopped Frank from altering the past, right?"

"Yeah, our battle isn't over yet," Yusei stated.

Yugi concurred. "We have unfinished business with the Paradais Organization, who are the ones who ultimately gave Frank the resources to wipe out your time."

Jaden asserted. "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's head back and make everything right!"

"You said it, Jay!" Syrus chimed in.

Alexis added. "Duh, what else are we gonna do here?"

"We go back home and clean up the mess Paradais made in the first place," Tea said.

Upon hearing this, Atem approached Yugi. "Yugi, for the short time I've gotten to know you, I've learned a lot and I've found the courage I sorely need to become a strong, capable leader."

"Prince Atem, you'll do well once you assume the throne. You're well on your way down the right path."

"I won't let you down in this final battle, Yugi."

Just then, as the Earthbound Immortals were being sealed, Uru seemingly came to life and using its last ounce of strength ensnared Ancient Fairy Dragon with a thread. Ancient Fairy roared, struggling to break loose as the other Signer Dragons tried coming to its rescue.

"NO! ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Luna cried as she ran down the hill only for Leo to stop her. "LET GO, LEO!"

Leo gritted while restraining his frantic sister. "Are you crazy?! I'm not letting my sister stupidly get killed!"

"Luna!" Yusei called out to her. "As much as it pains me to say this, but we can't alter the past. Even if we go in and save Ancient Fairy Dragon, we'll only complicate their present and our future! We don't want to risk the ramifications that may follow. Do you understand?"

The child reluctantly defied her brother and Yusei. She calmed down and held back tears watching Ancient Fairy Dragon being pulled in with the Earthbound Immortals like events were supposed to play out.

Just then, Luna noticed Ancient Fairy Dragon seemingly glancing at her direction. The dragon's eyes shone as she sent Luna a subtle signal.

"I won't forget you, Ancient Fairy Dragon. We'll see each other again soon."

As Leo led his sister up the hill, the Duelists amassed together. Yugi took out Chibi-Usa's Time Key.

"Are we all set, guys?!" Tristan asked.

"We are," Aster replied.

"Let's go back home," Duke said.

Serenity smiled. "Morpheous, we're coming home."

Lyn muttered. "It won't be long, Max and Sam. Big sis is coming back!"

"Atem?" Yugi glanced over to the prince, who nodded in response. "All right, hang on tight everyone!" After invoking the precise incantation, the Time Key opened up a cloud portal, which pulled the Duelists back into the time stream.

When it was said and done, the Signer Dragons sealed the Earthbound Immortals; though, it came at a price as Ancient Fairy was sealed along with the evil gods. Despite this unfortunate fate, the Signer Dragons will once again be reunited in several thousands of years in the future.

xxxxx

_**Domino City Plaza/March 30, 2009/5:45 PM**_

After the arduous journey across time, the Duelists found themselves back in Domino City. For Yugi and Jaden's groups, it was a familiar sight they were happy to see again. For Atem, the present time was a bewildering and marvelous sight for him to take in.

"This is... is this for real? Is this truly your time?!" Atem blanched like a someone lost.

However, they were dropped back at the worst possible time.

The sixth day of chaos had just started to commence with everything they hold dear put at stake. On their right, they witnessed monsters spilling out from the Paradais building and running amok creating anarchy.

"We've reached the point of no return, my friends," Yugi proclaimed. "Let's bring an end to this madness!" With that, he, Atem, Jaden, and Yusei charged forward leading their friends and colleagues toward Domino City to restore order to the present.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Charon: Ah, the sixth day is upon us. My love, let's witness what these heroes can do when they're all backed up into a corner.

Prophet: If they can survive this day, they will have proven their worth as this universe's protectors.

Takato: Tamers, we've rested well and gotten our families' blessings. We can't let Valmarmon take what we love about our world. Rika, Henry, Himura, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Phillipe, and Suzie... we've all come far, but this is the most important battle of our lives. We can't fail. Our families, friends, humanity, and our Digimon companions depend on us!

Kotori: You've got inspiring friends, Himura. You can count on me to help take down Valmarmon.

Henry: The government building's been taken over seemingly by Paradais. If my dad, Mr. Yamaki, and the others are in there, we need to save them!

Takuya: Legendary Warriors, so what if we failed? That must makes us even stronger. And now we're more than ready for whatever Valmarmon throws at us. So again, let's go out there, kick ass, and take names! There's not one evil power that can beat us now!

Usagi: So, it's time. Sailor Senshi, Kuiper Senshi, are we ready to save the world again?

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto: YEAH!

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru: There's no turning back now.

Nagah: There's a lot to gain for me. I must reclaim what I regretfully gave that monster in the first place.

Lien: You will become leader again, Nagah-sensei!

Setsuna: Okami, I promise you the Neo-Rajita's leader and Paradais won't destroy the beautiful future that lies ahead.

Karin: We're ready, Sailor Moon!

Chibi-Usa: Neo Senshi, Sailor Haumea, and Sailor Makemake, it's time to receive your Dai-Valkyrie upgrades. We all need to be at our best.

Yusuke: I've got no inspiring speeches. Let's simply kick Arago and Long's asses!

Kuwabara: Hell yeah! I'm right with ya, Urameshi!

Kurama: That's putting it mildly.

Hiei: Detective, we don't always see eye to eye, but I concur on that sentiment.

Yasha: You're all an interesting bunch, Spirit Detectives.

Yui: And this is our last chance to save the Kuroshishi family!

Yugi: My friends, we will triumph over the chaotic forces that plague our world! We saved the past. Now we will restore balance to the here and now!

Long: Lord Arago, I present to you our new additions to our army. They aim to serve you well in the forthcoming final stand against Spirit World and Makai's defenses.

Arago: That fated battle draws near. Forces, advance!

Gamera: Sailor Senshi, try all you can to prevent me from terraforming your world. This ploy will allow me to leave your world and take what Lord Ghidorah sought for all his life: the Romulus Source.

Valmarmon: Onward my forces, we shall bath all the realms in death and darkness!

Omegamon: We are the last stand between the Digital World and Real World. We must not allow Valmarmon and his dark army to crossover!

Tai: You tell 'em, Omegamon.

Granasmon: The fate of many worlds hang into balance. Heroes, it's all on you.

Oraclemon: Next time on _**Dawn of Chaos.**_

_**The Penultimate Gauntlet is Thrown! The Last Stand Before the Endgame!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **It's been a long time coming, but Professor Frank finally gets his comeuppance. The Egyptian God cards are back where they belong. The Signer Dragons seal the Earthbounds like fated (and Ancient Fairy joins them to Luna's dismay).

Hope, you enjoyed the all Duelist chapter. I worked my head off on these battle scenes and attempted to go all out. I hope the efforts paid off and was to y'alls satisfaction. Furthermore, this closes the book on the Professor Frank pursuit and now the Duelists move onto bigger things. They'll be reunited with the other heroes and aid in the efforts to stop the other bad guys. As for who the Duelists face now? There's Paradais monsters running loose. So, I suppose them for the time being. I may split them up into groups like before to help the other heroes. We'll see.

Atem will be joining the duelists. I was deciding hard to have him tag along or not, but hey why not? The guy's earned that privilege. So, you'll be seeing more of the young prince teaming with Yugi (who already resembles and talks like Pharaoh Atem by this point).

Anyway, the Rivals vs. Frank duel was done by Ninetalesuk. I must thank him for putting this duel together. I did make a few tweaks to the duel including a few cards; notably I tweaked the effects of Normal Emergency to be less broken and 'Armed Dragon Strength' is renamed to just 'Armed Strength'.

Here's a list of all the homebrew cards made for this duel:

Ninetalesuk:  
Normal Emergency  
Tuner's Strength  
Red Dragon's Soul  
Tag Swap Bet  
Dark Bet  
VtoZ Ultimate Power  
Blue-Eyes Pride  
Armed Dragon Strength  
Power of the Blue-Eyes

LazerWulf (he made these cards to help me tweak the duel):  
Level Resurrection  
Desperate Pass  
Trap Reproduction

Thanks to both for writing and modifying the duel with me to come out with this finalized version.

Anyway, the penultimate battles are upon us. Our heroes are rested and rearing to go against the Big Bads. And this all leads to the end game. Indeed, this is the point of no return.

Send your review and see you again for the penultimate battles.


End file.
